A New Hope
by Crit Fail
Summary: Forty-Seven Students awaken in Hope's Peak Academy, to find themselves at the mercy of Monokuma and his many machinations. Their only means of escape? To commit the perfect murder, without being caught in the process. Can there be any hope amidst the overwhelming despair? (AU featuring the cast of all three main games.) [Part One of the Legacy of Despair Series]
1. Chapter 1: Welcoming Ceremony: Act One

_***AN* So here we are once again. I recently finished Daganronpa Killing Harmony. I wasn't entirely pleased with the end result of my previous fic, so I decided to begin a rewrite. Incorporating all three casts into one setting. It's going be focused at Hope's Peak Academy, but I'm going to make the school larger, with more rooms and more to do for the larger cast. It's going to be a MASSIVE undertaking, but I truly believe it can be pulled off. I hope those who read A New Despair, along with new readers will give this fic a chance. I felt that the title of A New Hope is a nice reference to the original fic I started and to Star Wars which I love dearly. Anyways, without further ado let's get into it.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Welcoming Ceremony: Act One**

 **7:33 A.M Day One**

 **First Floor**

 **Hallway**

Kaede's soft gasp suddenly filled the deserted hallway, before she suddenly burst out of a large locker. The blonde stumbled forward a moment, before her vivid purple eyes began to dart around the dimly lit hall.

It seemed as if she was in some sort of school. Was this some sort of elaborate prank? If so it wasn't particularly funny.

The girl had shoulder-length light blonde hair, which was adorned with a few silver music note hairpins. She was wearing a high school uniform, which consists of a long-sleeved white shirt. It was complemented with a light purple vest adorned, with an insignia and a brownish-red tie. She had on a purple skirt adorned with a black music staves and note pattern. In addition she had on purple stockings, that reached below her knees. She wore a pair of comfortable beige colored shoes. Situated upon her back, was a simple white backpack.

Her slender digits traced the air, as if they were brushing along the ivory keys of a grand piano. It was a nervous tick of sorts, her eyes fixated further down the corridor. The Ultimate Pianist, nearly let out a scream as she heard a sudden bang in one of the nearby lockers.

She hesitated for a few moments, before steeling her nerves as she moved closer. A short bated breath escaped the blonde, as she wrenched the locker open suddenly. Her eyes widened in surprise, as she made out the silhouette of a boy as he stumbled out of the locker. He lost his footing as he promptly crashed into her. A moment later they both lay against the floor in a tangle of limbs.

Kaede's face heated up slightly, as she felt the boy pressed against her. She huffed after a second, as she pressed her palms against his chest as she rolled him off of her. "Jeez there's better ways to meet girls, then tackling them ya know?" she muttered as she promptly stood up, and began fixing her vest and skirt.

The boy who was still on the ground, looked up with a mixture of embarrassment and mortification etched on his face. He was rather handsome from what Kaede could see. He had a short black hair, fair skin and very feminine eyelashes. His eyes were a striking grey color, though she couldn't make out his entire face due to a black cap he had pulled down, which obscured part of his face. He also wore high school uniform, which was black with five buttons on his right, another two buttons on his left and attached was a high school logo. His pants along with his shoes seemed to be in black; the same color as his uniform and cap.

"I-I'm so sorry. I was trying to get out, when you opened it. I-I think the door was stuck." he stammered slightly in a timid manner. He glanced up a moment, before averting his gaze, as a faint flush graced his face.

Kaede's chiding look slipped away after a moment. She offered him a warm smile, before extending a hand down to him. "Hey I'm not really mad. I was just mostly teasing you. Seems like we're in the same place. I don't suppose you know how we got here?"

The timid boy hesitantly took her hand, as she helped him to his feet. "I-I well no actually. I just remember being accepted to Hope's Peak Academy. " he paused a moment, before shaking his head. "I remember arriving outside the entrance, but then everything just goes black from there."

"You too huh? We'll we really are in the same jam. It's alright though, we'll figure it out together. Oh that's right, I almost forgot. I'm Kaede Akatmatsu, Ultimate Pianist as your service." The blonde once more offered him a comforting smile.

The boy stared at her a moment, before finding his own voice again.

"I'm Shuichi Saihara. The Ultimate Detective, though I don't really think I deserve that title." He admitted quietly. Despite his confusion and concern, he could help but feel a faint smile tugging at his lips from Kaede's demeanor. Even as a stranger, she'd quickly put him at ease.

Kaede pouted slightly. "Shuichi. We're going to have to work on your confidence. There's no way Hope Peak would have scouted you if you didn't deserve it. So believe in yourself alright?"

"But even if you say that, I just don't feel like I'm that special. I'm... he trailed off, as he suddenly heard raised voices in the distance.

"Looks like I've got my work cut out for me. Challenged accepted." Kaede mused mostly to herself, before she tilted her head. "Did you hear that too?"

"Yeah. Seems like we're not alone here." The Detective mused.

"Well that only makes sense. There should be a lot of people, if this really is Hope's Peak. Come on Sherlock, I'll be your Holmes." She quipped softly as she grasped at one of his hands, before lightly ushering him forward.

Shuichi's eyes widened marginally. Her hand was so soft, so delicate, and not to mention warm. He felt his face flush again. "My Holmes huh?" he laughed nervously.

"Well yeah. Can't have one without the other right?..As your friend I have to make sure no one gets the idea, to try and stuff you back into that locker." she smirked slightly.

"W-wait you think someone would really do that?" The boy asked as she ushered him down the hallway.

"Hey don't worry so much. I was just teasing you, though you really do need to relax. I've got just the song in mind to help you, after we get settled." she mused with a light smile.

* * *

 **7:42 A.M Day One**

 **First Floor**

 **Classroom 1-B**

Hajime Hinata suddenly sat up off the floor, as he took in a sharp breath. His green eyes widening, as he saw another boy his age crouched next to him. The boy had messy, off-white, shoulder-length hair, light grey-green eyes, and very pale skin. "Glad to see you're alright. I've been trying to wake you for a few minutes now."

Hajime rubbed at his forehead a moment, an acute headache was centered between his brow. "Where exactly are we?...and how did we get here?" he asked as he slowly glanced around the depilated classroom. Noticing the iron plates affixed to the windows, along with the security camera situated in the corner of the room.

The white haired teen offered a pleasant smile, before resting a hand upon his chin. "Judging by our surroundings and what I've seen thus far? It seems we're at Hope's Peak Academy. There are others here as well. It seems we are to convene in the Gym very shortly. I spoke to some of the other students, they seem to know as much as we do. In any case I wanted to remain here with you, until you awoke."

Hajime was quiet for a few moments, before allowing a trace of a smile to form across his lips. He offered a slight incline of his head. "Thank you. I owe you one. This is confusing enough without being late for orientation. My name is Hajime Hinata by the way."

"Think nothing of it Hajime. My name is Nagito Komaeda, The Ultimate Lucky student. Though admittedly it's a rather pathetic talent. I hardly deserve to be here." Nagito sighed softly, before he fixed his gaze upon the other boy. "I couldn't help but notice you didn't mention your own talent though. If you don't feel like sharing, that's quite understandable." he smiled slightly.

The other boy was quiet a moment. "Ultimate Talent." he whispered a moment. "I don't remember anything like that. I guess I should say, that I don't remember what kind of talent brought me here. I know that must sound bizarre." Hajime frowned slightly.

Nagito's eyes widened slightly. "Very curious. In any case, I'm sure it will come back to you. Care to join me? I thought I'd go ahead and head to the gym. Meet our other peers." he mused with a thin smile.

Hajime slowly rose to his feet, as he nodded his head. "I hope you're right Nagito." he paused as he glanced at the clock a moment, before his attention flickered back to the white haired boy. "Can't say I disagree with that idea. I'd rather not be the last one to arrive. Thanks again for not ditching me in here."

"Not a chance. Our best hope is to stick together. I hope we can become good friends going forward." Komaeda mused, as he made his way towards the classroom door.

A small smile pulled at Hajime's features as he shoved his hands into this pockets, before following after the other teen. It had certainly been a bizarre start to the day, but not entirely unpleasant.

Though he had no idea how quickly all of that would change.

* * *

 **7:58 A.M Day One**

 **First Floor**

 **Classroom 1-A**

"Hnn? What's going on?" Naegi murmured in a dry voice.

He slowly lifted his head up off the wooden desk as he'd been resting on, before blinking as he tried to gain a sense of his surroundings.

"Where in the world am I?" he asked aloud. He rubbed at his eyes with his jacket sleeve, before realizing that he was clearly in some sort of classroom. Then it suddenly a series of vivid memories hit him. That's right he remembered reaching Hope's Peak Academy. Had he simply fallen asleep and lost sense of his bearings? He tried to convince himself of that notion. However he couldn't help but feel a sense of doubt settle in his stomach.

The sight of the iron plates on the windows, only seemed to further add to his worry. Then of course there was the security camera, watching him from the corner of the room.

"Mmm...donuts." a soft voice murmured next to him, causing Naegi to let out an involuntary cry. The boy promptly flipped back out of his chair. His head collided with a thunk against the hard floor a moment later.

"Some luck..." the boy muttered as he rubbed at throbbing pain, in the back of his head. Slowly though he'd crane his head up to see the cause of his outburst.

Seated behind where he'd been sleeping was a girl around his age. She was rather tan, no doubt from sun exposure. Her clothing was rather simple, even in comparison to his own. She only wore a red gym jacket, white tank top, which barely seemed to contain her massive breasts, a small blue colored pair of gym shorts, a red knee bad wrapped around her leg, white socks, and finally a pair of lime green shoes. Her hair seemed really long, but it was combed and tied up in a tear drop shaped bun. She didn't look anything like most girl's Naegi was familiar with. She wasn't dolled up or covered in makeup, and yet she was absolutely naturally beautiful. Her cheek was pressed against the desk, her eyes closed shut as she seemed to still be sound asleep despite his outburst.

"So I wasn't the only one huh?" Naegi chuckled weakly as he worked to his way to his feet to get a better look at the girl. He almost immediately flushed a deep crimson color at the sight that greeted him. Despite being clearly fit, the girl was also extraordinarily well-endowed ,and her cleavage was pressed together against the table she was currently snoozing against.

The Ultimate Lucky student averted his gaze quickly, as his sight settled upon what appeared to be a very poorly drawn flyer on a nearby desk.

"Welcome to a new semester, meet in the gym at eight for the welcoming ceremony..." he read out quietly, before he tilted his head back around as his eyes widened at the clock mounted at the front of the classroom.

"Oh crap! It's already eight. I've got to hurry." he sputtered as he straighted up suddenly. He prepared to bolt out of the room, before stopping as he looked back at the resting girl in contemplation.

 _'I can't just leave her here. Heck if I hadn't woke up when I did, I'd be in the same boat.'_ he mused as he reached out hesitantly, before weakly shaking the girl's shoulder.

"Hey sorry to bother you, but we really gotta go."

For a second there was no response, but after a few moments the brunette unfurled her arms. She let out a small yawn as she stretched almost like a cat. Her bright blue eyes flickered a few times as she gazed around the room in haze, before settling on the boy in front of her.

"What's going on? who are you?" She murmured as she sat up abruptly, as she scrutinized Naegi for a long moment.

Naegi rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Oh right I'm sorry. My name is Makoto Naegi. I just woke up myself and saw you behind me. I think we're at Hope's Peak." he offered as he tried to keep his tone even. In all honesty Naegi had always been a friendly kind of guy, but he was always easily overlooked. In almost every regard he was just simply average. That extended to his knowledge of girls, especially ones that looked as if they could be on the front of a magazine.

The girl's hesitant demeanor melted after a moment, as she pursed her lips and settled a hand single finger on her chin. "Huh that's right I remember heading to Hope's Peak and then...nothing. Oh well no reason to worry about that right now." she mused for a moment, before suddenly a bright infectious smile spread across her soft lips.

"Nice to meet you Makoto! My name is Asahina Aoi. I'm known as the ultimate swimmer, but my friends just call me Hina for short. So please just call me that." she offered in a bubbly tone as she took her index finger, and began to slowly trace her palm a few times with a thoughtful expression.

Her jubilant attitude, almost immediately made the worried boy feel at ease. He quirked an eyebrow however as he watched her continue to slowly retrace her palm a few times.

"Um Asahina what are you doing?" he asked quizzically as he tilted his head slightly.

The brunette's smile widened as she reached out, and slowly took one of his hands into hers.

"Well you see...it gets hard because of how many people you meet at school that I found that if you write someone's name in your hand a few times, it'll help you commit it to memory." she offered as she traced her own name into his palm a couple of times as she was speaking.

The lanky teen flushed a bit feeling the swimmers soft hands press against his own. "T-that's really cool! But I know I won't need that to remember you." he laughed nervously, as he tried to avoid making eye contact with her.

Asahina beamed at that. "Hehe this time I might not even need it." she laughed as she playfully stuck her tongue out at him.

"Time..." Makoto breathed out hoarsely, as he snapped his head back to the clock to see it was already five past eight.

"O-Oh crap we're late! We're gonna miss the opening ceremony." Naegi panicked, as he stared towards the doorway.

Asahina blinked a moment at the boy's outburst, before waving him off with a grin as she stood up . "Come on it'll be fine Naegi. What's the worst they can do to us for being a few minutes late?"

Entering the hallway out of the classroom, the two students saw that hallway shadowed in an ominous light green, and a nearby door that was simply titled AV room.

Makoto swallowed deeply, as he looked over his shoulder at the ultimate swimmer "Come on. I bet everyone else is waiting on us. "

Asahina momentarily suckled her bottom lip in thought. She peered around the oddly lit hallway, before taking off after the boy. "Hey Makoto wait for me!" She called out as she jogged after him.

* * *

 **8:06 A.M Day One**

 **First Floor**

 **Gym**

Mukuro kept a fake smile on her face, as her gaze flickered around the Gymnasium. _'They would be the only two not accounted for yet. Hopefully Junko won't do anything drastic. I don't know how in the world she expects me to be able to keep tabs on all of them though. It would have been hard enough to watch a single class, but this is ridiculous. I hope she has something else in mind.'_ she frowned slightly as she tapped her arm impatiently. Her gaze lingered for a moment, on a blue haired girl in the distance. Her lips pulled into a fine line, as she felt her stomach curl slightly. She pried her attention away, just as she registered motion near the entrance of the gym.

Makoto and Aoi made their way through the open door, and into the massive gym. They soon realized they were far from alone.

Standing before the pair were a plethora of other students. In total with them included they numbered at Forty-Seven students. The chatter in the room wilted slightly at their arrival, as numerous gazes flitted towards them. Each of the other students, had their own unique look and aura about them. After a few moments, the Ultimate found his voice as he stepped forward.

"Wow so all of you guys, are new students as well?" Makoto asked curiously. There was a small twinge of excitement in his tone as he glanced around the massive Gymnasium

"Yeah… We are all new here. Today was supposed to be our first day in class. Though I'm not sure how we got here in the first place. It must be Magic." A petite girl with red hair mused. She reached up to adjust her hat, that gave her the appearance of a witch.

"Magic?" Makoto questioned as he stared at the short girl.

"Mhmm I have no doubt. I Himiko Yumeno, the Ultimate Mage am certain of it." she declared in a nonchalant manner.

A boy with purple hair offered a sharp grin, as he stared at Asahina. "Man this place rocks already. So many beautiful babes." he mused aloud, earning a couple of dirty looks from several of the females surrounding him.

"So counting those two, that makes Forty-Seven. That seems like an odd number, though I wonder if that is everyone…" A heavy-set boy with a childish voice observed, before pushing his glasses back to his forehead.

Feeling a bit awkward with all the conversation surrounding him, Naegi sheepishly rubbed the back of his head as he mustered up the courage to speak up.

"Um… How's it going? I'm Makoto Naegi " The Ultimate Luck said a bit shyly, as he was the first to introduce himself to everyone in the room. He stepped aside as Asahina stepped forward with that same beautiful and infectious smile of hers.

"And I'm Asahina Aoi! The ultimate swimmer and I'm super pumped to meet all of you." she exclaimed earning several smiles in return, one of which was from a massive burly looking woman who had her arms folded across her chest.

"So… Sorry we are late, but we woke in a class room just few minutes before we arrived here so we assumed a teacher must have picked us up and dropped us off in the class room to rest." Makoto offered as he peered around the gathered students.

"Whoa you guys too?" said a boy with long crazy looking and spiky brown hair. He looked far older than most of the other students.

Before Naegi could comment further however, one student started to speak up in a loud voice.

"Just a moment! There's something else we must address first!" He said with his red eyes burning with strict determination.

"Your tardiness is unacceptable! Surely you are aware that this meeting was to start at eight a.m. sharp! To be late on your first day is unacceptable! You're five minutes late. I must report both of you, and you must accept your punishment!" This caused Makoto, and Asahina to flinch noticeably at his pitch.

 _ **"It is unacceptable!"**_ Roared another student with a more serious and intimidating appearance than the first boy. _**"If you are going to be successful in school then you must follow the rules to a T! Like in any other sport I have coached!"**_ The giant man's statement only made Makoto shudder at the pair and feared more punishment was about to come, but fortunately someone finally stepped in to defend from the onslaught.

"What's your freaking problem?" A stunning beautiful blonde, reprimanded the two strict boys. "It's not like they *wanted* to be late. They had no control over it."

Asahina rocked back on her feet a moment, before she raised her voice to call out over the throng of students.

"Hey everyone! Why don't we all go around and introduce ourselves?"

"The hell?! Now's not the time for friggin' introductions" a tall boy with a striking pompadour exclaimed.

Kaede huffed as she folded her arms across her chest, before speaking up. "Why not?...I think she's right. We should all work together and start by introducing ourselves."

Shuichi couldn't help but feel a faint smile gracing his lips, as he shyly eyed the Pianist. _'I wish I had half of her confidence.'_ he mused to himself.

The biker grumbled, before rolling his eyes. "Yeah whatever! Do want you freakin want."

"I agree it would be wise for us to make introductions, before we delve any further into this mystery." A pale girl dressed in gothic attire offered, before she continued to speak. "I mean, how are we supposed to talk to each other of we don't know each other's names?" Her statement caused seemed well received, as many of the students had begun to break off or form queues for introductions.

Makoto wasted no time in following suite. He glanced over his shoulder, to see Asahina in the distance preparing to do the same. No sooner than he'd taken a step forward, he was cut off by the loud boy who'd reprimanded him and Asahina.

The boy who stepped forward wore a clean pure white student uniform, with golden buttons lining all the way up his shirt. A red armband with the words "Hall Monitor" written in white on it, was wrapped around his left arm. He also had a shiny bronze medal, with a red ribbon pinned just above his shirt pocket.

"I am Kiyotaka Ishimaru! I believe in following the rules that make up the backbone of our society! Let's work together and make this a fine year." He said in a loud a voice, more than likely his natural voice, before going up to shake hands with Naegi.

"So you are the Ultimate Moral Compass. I guess that makes a lot of sense. I heard about you, before coming here." Naegi said softly, as he shook Kiyotaka's hand. "You received top honors every year at the private school, you went to before coming here right?. It's nice to meet you."

"Indeed! I have also been the president of the public morals committee, since I entered middle school." The Ultimate Moral Compass said, before ending the handshake with Makoto.

"You can call me Taka. And if I remember correctly from information blogs I read, you are Naegi Makoto, the Ultimate Luck."

This caused the boy to give a faint blush of embarrassment. "Yeah that's me, but I'm not so certain about luck being much of a talent." he laughed nervously.

"Then it seems we share more than one thing in common." a voice remarked, as a boy their age with long white hair stepped forward to eye Naegi for a long moment.

Ishimaru bowed once, before turning to depart, leaving the pair to their introduction.

Naegi shifted a bit uncomfortably under the eye of the other boy. "Um I'm sorry I didn't catch your name." he started a bit uncomfortable.

A faint smile teased the boy's lips. "Sorry it's just strange meeting another person like me. My name is Nagito Komaeda. and though I find it disgraceful to admit. I'm also known as the Ultimate Luck." he offered as he extended a hand towards Naegi.

Naegi blinked. "I-I wasn't aware Hope's Peak allowed more than one student with the same skill set, but I guess maybe you got all the good luck because my luck is anything, but great." he laughed half heartedly as he lightly shook the other boy's hand.

Nagito's smile deepened as he shook Naegi's hand a moment, before taking a step back. "Perhaps then you and I are simply the stepping stones of those around us who are truly talented, in any case it's a pleasure meeting you Naegi." he offered before he turned and began to walk away.

Makoto's brow furrowed slightly.

 _'He seems nice if not a bit eccentric. Least he's friendly enough though.'_ he mused with a faint smile, as he saw a girl and a boy approaching him next.

The boy seemed a bit flustered, as the light haired blonde ushered him forward along with her. His black cap was pulled down obscuring much of his face. The girl's purple eyes softened, as she offered Naegi a small smile.

"Hey nice to meet you!" she offered as she offered a brief incline of her head. "Oh that's right. I should probably start by introducing myself. My name is Kaede Akamatsu. As far as this school is concerned, I'm known as the Ultimate Pianist. Though I think it's sorry of silly, I just love making music that makes people smile. Most people just call me a piano freak." she mused a light smile still gracing her features.

"Ultimate Pianist? That's incredible, especially if you can bring joy to people. I think that's really special Kaede." Naegi offered her a sheepish grin. "Oh and if you didn't catch it earlier, I'm Makoto Naegi. The Ultimate Luck, though my talent isn't even a real one." he laughed halfheartedly. "I was just picked by chance." he mused as his gaze flitted from Kaede, and to the boy standing quietly behind her.

"Hey don't sell yourself short Makoto. I'm sure it's more than chance." The Pianist smiled, before blinking, as she promptly nudged the boy beside her with an elbow. "Don't mind Shuichi. He's really great, he's just sort of shy."

Shuichi cleared his throat as he stepped forward and lightly adjusted his cap, before extending a hand. "Sorry I'm not use to such big crowds. I'm Shuichi Saihara, the Ultimate Detective. " he shook his head slightly. "Well at least that's what they tell me."

Makoto offered a small smile as he extended his hand to meet Shuichi's. "Sounds like we have something in common." he chuckled.

Kaede chuckled slightly. "Uh huh sounds like it. You both are as timid as they come. Though you both seem to be really nice guys." she mused as she fiddled with one of her hairclips. "We probably should keep moving Shuihci. We're going to be exhausted by the time we're finished meeting everyone. Nice meeting you again Naegi" she offered with a bright smile .

Shuichi smiled slightly as he nodded towards Makoto. "Nice to meet you. I think Kaede has taken it upon herself, to make sure I actually socialize. I'd hate to disappoint her." he chuckled quietly.

Naegi couldn't help, but smile as he regarded the pair a moment longer. "Kaede take good care of Shuichi. I hope we get to see each other again." he called out as the duo slipped out of sight.

"Sheesh. I thought he was going to bust a nut all over her, in the middle of these fucking people." A feminine voice said behind Makoto, causing him to jump slightly. The boy wheeled around, to see a tall blonde girl standing before him. She had bluish-grey eyes and a pair of goggles that rested on top of her head. She wore a pink sailor outfit, that seemed a size too small. It did little to contain the massive amount of cleavage, that spilled out of her top. She offered him a wicked grin. "Shit you should have seen your expression shrimp. I thought you were gonna pass the hell out."

Naegi rubbed the back of his neck slightly. _'Well she's definitely unlike anyone else I've met so far.'_ "Heh you got me. I guess I'm still on edge, because of how weird all of this is. Oh I'm Mak-"

"Makoto Naegi. Yeah yeah I heard you before. You can be honest though...you were late because you were pumping a load between Aoi's huge tits right? Hey no judgement she has some nice tits. Oh yeah names Miu Iruma! The gorgeous girl genius known as The Ultimate Inventor. I'm sure you've heard of me, or at the very least one of my inventions." she flashed him a wicked grin, as she folded her arms across her chest.

Makoto's face had shift from mortification, to anger, to plain embarrassment in a matter of a few seconds. "N-nice to meet you Miu.." he stammered, as he felt overloaded at the moment.

"Shit shrimp I'm just fucking with you..." she laughed as she waved her hand dismissively, as she walked off. "Get an eyeful while you can." she called out, before cracking up into another fit of laughter.

 _'Well I can't say she's not interesting..'_ he sighed quietly, as another girl approached him.

She wore a traditional black with white outlined sailor student uniform while having a red sash just under her neck collar. Her hair was long dark brown and tied into two huge braids that swayed behind her as she walked closer to the boy. Big round and clear glasses were placed over her nervous grey eyes, as she eyed Naegi. It was as if she was trying to decide she could actually introduce herself or not. The only thing that really was different about her clothing was that her skirt seemed to be longer than any normal sailor uniforms he'd seen thus far.

"N-Not that you will remember my n-name like Miu, but… I'm T-Toko… Toko Fukawa... the Ultimate Writer…." She said nervously as if Naegi would reject her alright for just saying her name. Makoto thought for a moment as he remembered an article on his forum thread about Toko. The thread had said that she was literary genius and legend for not only be able to write a master piece of writing, but also making her first master piece at the age of ten years old. Yet when Makoto looked at her, she was the exact opposite of what he'd expected. She didn't seem very friendly or passionate, but rather nervous and terse.

"…. W-What? I-It's not polite to stare you know…" She said nervously as she pushed her two index fingers together, causing Makoto to flush feeling embarassed. However before he could apologize for staring Toko's expression suddenly became one of distress before yelling out, "Stop staring at me as if I were a filthy creature!"

"F-Filthy creature? No, I just thought-" Makoto tried to say as he wanted to defuse the misunderstanding, but before he could do so Toko continued to get angrier at him.

"I-I know what you "just" thought…!" She said with her heat in her voice as she seemed to glare a bit murderously at the boy. "You just thought that you'd n-never seen such a u-ugly woman before. You just t-thought it was s-so funny...!"

"N-No, I didn't think anything like that." Naegi sputtered as he tried to diffuse the situation.\

"D-Don't bother trying to lie to me!" She said as she pointed an accusing finger at the 'lucky' student.

"I know it's true! I know you can't stand looking at me! Well whatever, I don't really care…. I am used to it…" After that she started to walk away from the stunned Naegi . He couldn't help, but feeling a mixture of confusion and sympathy. Clearly she had a server inferiority complex.

The next to approach Naegi was a beautiful looking girl who had outfit almost like Toko's, but there were obvious differences between the two of them. First was the color of her sailor uniform was white with a mix of light and dark blue colors in certain areas of the dress. She had a pretty pink bow tied to her neck line while she had long pair of dark blue socks going up all the way past her knees and to her thighs. Her shoes were brown and quite modest which seemed to go quite well with her outfit. Her hair was long and was a dark sapphire color that seemed gleam brightly against the light. Lastly her eyes were the same color as her hair, which made her more appealing to as she smiled cheerfully at Makoto.

"Naegi is that really you? Do you remember me? We went to the same middle school together." she squealed almost in joy, as she clasped her hands together.

The boy's eyes widened. "M-Maizono? Of course I remember you. You were so popular and I...well I was pretty much the exact opposite. " he muttered with a downtrodden expression as he snuck a peek back at the girl's face, before flushing a bit. _'She's so pretty, she's almost like a doll she's so perfect.'_ he mused to himself.

"Naegi I am not a doll, you know. I am alive!" She giggled out with smiled, as Makoto gave a surprised look at how she was able to read his thoughts.

"Huh? Oh crap did I say that outloud?!" The boy said with wide eyes while Sayaka continued to giggle at his expression.

"I'm psychic." She said seriously for a moment as Makoto looked at her with a startled expression. However after a moment, she gave a childish laugh at his expression.

"Just kidding. I just have really good intuition that's all." She continued to giggle at the boy's embarrassed expression for a moment, before continuing to speak.

"And you silly boy of course I remember you Naegi. I'm just so glad I know someone here, we should hang out sometime. Maybe after we sort out all this mess?" she suggested with a soft smile.

It took a few seconds for Naegi's brain to catch up, as he felt a bright smile tugging at his lips. "I-I'd love to Maizono." he offered in response as the blue haired beauty bowed her head once more.

"Well I should let you meet everyone else, before the hall monitor loses his temper again." she giggles as she turns to walk away.

Naegi just stared at her for a few seconds, before he reigned in his thoughts. _'I was really worried about how weird things have been, but now I'm super excited. I've even made a couple of friends and it's still early. Maybe I will fit in here after all.'_ he mused

He found himself lost to his thoughts as he suddenly bumped into something. At first he thought it was a wall, but then he suddenly realized it was a boy. A large one at that. Makoto could only sputter slightly as the boy wheeled around to face him. He had a very serious expression. He was a very tall and muscular teen. He had a noticeably angular face and long, messy brown hair. He had red eyes that were framed by a pair of glasses. The boy wore a brown suit and matching brown pants, green tie, and no shoes. A bug terrarium was strapped around his body, the strap matching the color of his tie.

"O-Oh I'm so sorry. I wasn't paying attention." Makoto stammered slightly. To his surprise though, the boy's expression softened as he offered Naegi a pleasant smile.

"Oh! Sorry for scaring! Gonta scary-looking. Most people not wanna talk to Gonta when meeting for first time. So, like gentleman, Gonta say thank you! Thank you for talking to Gonta at all!"

Naegi blinked as he stared at the other boy for a moment. He realized he'd drawn the wrong conclusion, and immediately kicked himself. "N-no you're not scary Gonta. I just startled myself. I'm Makoto Naegi, The Ultimate Luck. It's nice to meet you." he offered, before extending his hand.

Gonta's expression broke out into a wide smile. "Oh... right! Gonta need to make introduction now! Ummm... Gonta's name is Gonta Gokuhara. Gonta's talent is Ultimate Entomologist. Gonta want to become gentleman! Becoming true gentleman Gonta's goal!" He mused as he nodded his own head. After a moment he stared at Naegi's hand, before reaching out to shake Naegi's hand with both of his massive hands. "Gonta pleased to meet you Makoto."

"Hehe right back at you big guy." Naegi laughed sheepishly, as he rubbed the back of his head.

"I see you've made another friend Gonta." A soft voice said, drawing Makoto's attention as he saw a girl appear next to the entomologist.

She was a tall young woman with long, knee length, cerulean hair . Her eyes are soft teal color. She wore a pair rimless glasses with white temples. Her uniform consisted of a knee long pleated skirt, adorned with six white buttons on her waist; her skirt seems to be held by suspenders. She wears an orange bow, black socks ending under the knee, and grey shoes. Her blazer has two pockets on both sides and is adorned by the same white buttons as her skirt.

"Yes! Gonta making lots of new friends Tsumugi." The large boy smiled happily at the girl.

The girl smiled softly at his expression as she politely bowed her head towards Makoto. "I'm happy to hear that Gonta. You're Makoto Naegi right? My name is Tsumugi Shirogane by the way. I'm the Ultimate Cosplayer." she offered a faint smile. "That's probably surprising though to hear, since I'm so plain right?"

"No that's not true. I don't think you're plain at all. I bet Gonta feels that same way too." Naegi smiled, as he tried to offer a queue to the larger boy.

The towering boy nodded his head. "Makoto right. Gonta not think Tsumugi plain at all. Tsumugi ultra pretty." he offered as he nodded his head in agreement.

The Ultimate Cosplayer blinked a moment, before adjusting her glasses. "I don't know if I believe you both, but its kind of you to say." she mused, before she bowed her head once more. "I should probably keep moving though. Who knows when the headmaster will show up. It was nice to meet you Makoto" she said as she offered a wave of her hand, before disappearing into the crowd of students.

"Oh Gonta should be going too. It's gonna take Gonta a long time to remember everyone." The Entomologist exclaimed as he offered a final smile, before trudging off.

Naegi smiled as he offered a wave, as the burly teen drifted out of sight.

 _'Huh now that I think of it. It's kind of strange no one has shown up yet. We were suppose to be here at eight. Are they just letting us have a chance to meet one another first? Either way it's kind of odd.'_ Makoto mused as his gaze flicked to the clock. _'Almost a half hour past eight. I guess I shouldn't complain though, there's still so many people I haven't met.'_

* * *

 ** _*AN*_**

 ** _And there's the first chapter! This fic is going to be a partial rewrite of A New Despair, but I promise it's not going to only be A New Despair with just Killing Harmony characters shoved into it. I will be changing ALOT of story points going forward. Cases and results will change as well. I mean after all it's not going to be a lot of fun if you all know the twists, before we get there right? So you have my word this won't be a retelling of the exact same story. Anyways I hope you'll give this fic a chance. I'm going to try and set a more realistic update schedule. Back when I first started A New Despair I was posting a chapter a day, sometimes multiple chapters. To be honest it was a blast, but I think it hurt the quality as a result. I want to take my time to get this right. My goal is to do at least 2 updates a week. Anyways love you guys and hope you'll give me a second chance! Thanks!_**


	2. Chapter 2: Welcoming Ceremony: Act Two

**Chapter 2: Welcoming Ceremony: Act Two**

 **8:30 A.M Day One**

 **First Floor**

 **Gym**

Like most of the other students, Hajime had been taking the opportunity to get to know his fellow classmates.

He suddenly came to a stop, as a boy approached him. The red head had a very loud style. His inner shirt was short and had a red splattered painting of a skull right next to the bottom of his shirt. He wore a white jacket that held all kinds of metal pins stuck onto it. His pants were a sleek black with two leather belts, with metal studs on them, holding it up. Silver colored metal rings encompassed almost all of fingers on each of his hands. The shoes he wore were white, with black laces.

He looked more like a punk rocker, than a school student.. But what really sold the feel of him being a punk rocker was his head area. His hair was a normal length, but spikey and a fiery red tint. His ears had silvery earrings in them, and he had a small goatee wrap with a small band streaking down his chin. His expression was one of mischief and merriment as his blue-grey eyes stared at Hajime.

"Yo! The name's Leon Kuwata, the Ultimate Baseball Star. What's up?" Leon offered in a fierce, but friendly tone. Hajime instantly got the sense that that Leon was the type, who could make friends with anyone he met. What surprised Hajime though was his title. He certainly didn't look the part.

"Wait, you're the Ultimate Baseball star?! You look nothing like I'd imagined." Hinata admitted out loud.

"What? Were you expecting a kid with a shaved head or something right?" The red head asked, as he crossed his arms in annoyance.

"Huh, no… I was just expecting, well, you know. Someone who looked more like a traditional baseball player. I think I remember seeing a picture of you, before in a magazine, but you look totally different now."

"What!? Aw man, you found that picture of me playing baseball? Ugh I hate that picture!" Leon groaned as he scowled.

"This is not cool. I mean SO not cool. I didn't have a choice, okay? Shaving your head like that is part of national championship regulations. But now I refuse to cut my hair. And I'm not going to dye it back to normal, either!" The more he seemed to talk about baseball, the more irked and annoyed he seemed to get by remembering it.

"….Actually can I be totally honest with you I don't like baseball. Like, at all. I never gone to a single practice."

This surprised the reserve course student, as it suggested that all of Leon's wins had come from pure skill rather than practice.

"And as soon as I got accepted here, I decided to quit baseball for good! I have my own dream for the future!" He stated with a grin.

Hajime quirked a brow at that. "That's pretty incredible Leon. If you don't mind me asking...what's your dream?"

"My only path in life is getting into music!" Leon exclaimed with a fist pump.

"I am going to be a singer, so all I need is a song writer, and a guitarist, and I'm set! Feels good to finally be on the right track! Anyway, it was nice meeting you and I am thankful for finally telling someone of my dream. I'll catch you later!" With that Leon waved his hand as he slipped off.

Hajime's focus settled on a new pair students. Two of which he hadn't met yet, a girl and a boy. The girl was of common height with a rather slim physique, although Hajime could make out lean muscle on her frame as he approached the pair. She has red eyes and long, dark brown hair that was held back into pigtails. She also had a beauty mark under her left eye. She was wearing a scarlet-colored sailor outfit, accompanied by thigh-high socks of the same color, a black plaid skirt with a slight green tint, and brown ankle boots. She had a very serious expression, where as the boy next to her couldn't be any more different.

He had spiked purple hair that's grown out both at the top and bottom of his head and a short goatee. His eyes are a warm lilac tint. He also has a slightly tanned complexion.  
He wore a tee shirt with a red design resembling a half of a face or a mask, on top of that he wears a long sleeved dress shirt with a breast pocket. On this shirt are black buttons which are currently not in use. On top of that, he wears a long, purple overcoat with a galaxy design inside it. However his coat wasn't on properly, instead, he wore his left sleeve and left the right side of the coat to drape over his shoulder. His purple pants matched his coat and were rolled up over his ankles. He also wore grey slippers with a strange, cloudy pattern.

"I'm not interested in getting to know any of you." The girl's terse tone could be heard.

"Hey don't be like that Maki Roll. Getting to know everyone here is part of the experience." The boy exclaimed with a fierce grin.

"Maki Roll?" She stared at him with a scrutinizing stare, as the boy threw his hand up in Hajime's direction.

"Hey man is this crazy or what?...I didn't know the class sizes were so freaking big here. Oh right I'm Kaito Momota, The Ultimate Astronaut. Nice to meet ya." he offered with a grin.

Hajime found it strange, as he glanced between the pair. The boy put him at complete ease, while the girl made him very wary. He allowed a wry grin to cross his face. "You can say that again. I was always under the impression that the each class at Hope's Peak was capped at sixteen students. Maybe this is multiple classes or something. Anyways nice to meet you both, I'm Hajime Hinata. I'd tell you what my talent is...but I don't have a clue." he admitted with a frown.

Maki eyed him suspiciously, while Kaito merely waved his hand dismissively. "Hey bro no worries. I'm sure we'll get all of that sorted out soon enough. So don't lose any sleep on it. Hey Maki come on, don't just stand there. Introduce yourself." The Astronaut grinned wildly at her.

The petite girl scowled slightly, as she folded her arms. She adverted her gaze, before speaking lowly. "I'm Maki Harukawa, the Ultimate Child Caregiver." she offered simply, before falling silent.

Hajime simply stared in surprise. _'She's the Ultimate Child Caregiver? I would have never guessed that.'_

As if reading his thoughts the girl sighed as she swept an errant hair from her face. "I don't even like kids particularly, but for some reason they like me. I think we're done here for now." she mused as she turned and strode away.

"Quite a charmer." Hajime muttered quietly.

"Hey she's not so bad. They say kids have a sixth sense about people. So she can't be that bad." he grinned. "Anyways got a lot of people to meet. Catch you later man." he said as he threw his hand up, before walking off.

After Maki and Kaito were out of sight, a very strange looking boy approached Hinata.

He was quite tall and slim. He had rather pale skin and long blackish blue hair. He had rather narrow golden eyes, and his mouth is covered by a black mask with a zipper on it, giving him an peculiar appearance. He wore a dark green military-style uniform with matching knee-high black boots. The uniform consisted of a white shirt underneath it, a dark green button-up, a red band around his left arm, a dark green cap, and a decorative chain dangling from it. He wore what appeared to be some kind of locket around his neck. Both of his hands were completely covered in bandages.

"Kekeke you must wonder, Who is this? Yes... I shall make that clear first. My name is Korekiyo Shinguji. I'm known as the Ultimate Anthropologist." he offered as he folded an arm across his chest, before bowing his head slightly.

Hajime regarded the strange boy a moment, before bowing his head in return. "I'm Hajime Hinata. I would offer my talent, but I'm not sure what it is." he mused. "If you don't mind me asking...what all does Anthropology entail?"

"Ah I see you are curious yes? Anthropology... studies customs, legends, folk tales, songs, and much more. There may even be customs in your daily life, the origins of which you are not aware of. For example... certain aspects of birthday or new year celebrations. Anthropology sheds light on traditions and customs such as these, through rigorous analysis. It is a study that examines the thought behind culture, faith, and customs." Kiyo offered in a low manner.

"That's actually very fascinating. You must have seen a great deal of the world." Hajime mused thoughtfully.

"You're quite right. The good, the bad...and everything in-between." The taller boy offered. "If you have any further inquiries, don't hesitate to seek me out after orientation. Until then Hajime." Kiyo offered another brief bow of his head, before he turned and strode off. _'He certainly an odd one. Then again...no one here is exactly normal.'_ he mused to himself, as he noticed a heavy set boy walking towards him.

He wore only a simple looking grey jacket over his white long sleeved shirt. He had large black pants and had a pair white tennis shoes, but also had an orange neck tie with a blue arrow pointed up wrapped comfortably around his neck. A small orange backpack was wrapped onto his back while having a few anime key chains attached to the ends of the zippers. His face almost looked like a hamster, and he had simple looking round glasses over his eyes. Lastly his short black hair was smoothly combed out with only a really small strand of hair sticking out.

"I…. am Hifumi Yamada, the Ultimate Fanfic creator!" he offered in a childish tone, as he offered another bow.

"You must tell me, how much do you know about the world of 2D art?"

"World of 2D?" Hajime quirked a brow in response.

"Well, in that world, I am well known and supremely well regarded as the Ultimate Fanfic Creator. I once thousands of copies of my fan comic at a festival" Hifumi said in a proud yet smug tone. "Though some people just didn't get it. Ah well… I am sure if you observe my work, you can comprehend its greatness immediately! For my work has a deeper meaning."

"And what meaning would that be?" The other boy asked hesitantly.

"It's all about embracing our basest urges…" Hifumi said shamelessly as he adjusted his glasses once more as Hajime, blinked at his comment, before shaking his head thinking it was probably wise to not inquire any further.

"Anyway, it was nice meeting you . If you ever want to talk about certain Fanfics, dream pairings, or my work, look me up after the orientation." Giving one last bow, Hifumi wandered off no doubt to express his greatness to anyone else who'd listen.

Hajime sighed quietly as he folded his arms. _'He seems nice, but I'm not sure I'm eager to get too close to someone, who's embracing the base urges.'_

The next boy to approach looked suffice it to say alot more 'normal' compared to some of the more excentric characters in the group. He had hazel eyes and short, spiky brown hair and wore a simple dull green hoodie. He had on a pair of black jeans and red and white sneakers.

The pair simply stared at one another for a moment, before the other boy offered a weak smile. "Hey I'm Makoto Naegi, Ultimate lucky student or that's what they tell me anyways." he chuckled half heartedly.

Hajime nodded after a second, before a faint smile crosses his features aswell. "My names Hajime Hinata. I know this probably sounds strange, but I can't actually remember what my talent is. Though it seems like I'm not the only one experiencing some memory loss. You don't by chance remember how you got here do you?"

Naegi raised a hand to his chin as his brow furrowed for a moment. "No you're right. I don't have a clue either. I thought at first it was just me, but it seems like we're all in the same boat. We just have to stay positive, and I'm sure things will work out in the end. I'm sure you'll remember your talent in no time. " he mused with a grin.

Hajime scratched his cheek a moment, before allowing his shoulders to slump. "Well I guess I can't argue with that, least it helps that we're not alone. It was nice meeting you Naegi, hopefully we'll be able to talk again once everything gets settled down."

Makoto nodded. "I'd like that man. I'll catch up with you later for sure." he said as he made his way out of Hajime's sight.

"You too huh?" A voice could be heard from behind Hajime, causing him to tense suddenly. He turned to see a petite looking boy with a mischievous grin.

The young man had a rather refined face. He had a short stature, with a thin build, and pale skin. He has purple eyes and short, wavy purple hair. He wore a white suit with multiple straps wrapped around his arms, two straps hung loose around his legs. His shirt is ripped at the hem. He has multi-colored buttons running down the middle of his shirt, and he has military badges on his right. He also had on a pair of black and purple slip flats, and a checkered patterned scarf. "I said you too? Hard to believe I'm not the only one who can't remember their talent."

Hajime's eyes widened in surprise. "Wait so you don't know yours either?"

The boy's expression flickered to amusement, before suddenly a chortle escaped him. "No that was a lie. I'm Kokichi Oma, The Ultimate Supreme Leader."

"Ultimate Supreme Leader? What kind of talent is that?" Hajime questioned as he regarded the suspicious boy. "And why lie about such a thing, in the first place?"

Kokichi shrugged. "You'll come to find that when it comes to me, the truth and lies are exchangeable at will. It's more fun that way. Maybe I'm just lying about my talent. Then again maybe you're lying about forgetting yours. I guess we'll find out won't we Hajime?" he chuckled as he shoved his hands into his pockets, as he turned and began to walk away. A wicked grin was plastered to his face, as he strode forward.

Hajime narrowed his eyes, as he stared after Kokichi. _'Great a compulsive liar. I think I'll keep my distance from him.'_ he mused to himself as he turned to see another boy standing a few feet away, with a slight bemused expression.

He was a tall young man with greenish blond hair. His eyes were also green and he had long almost feminine eyelashes. He was wearing a dark blue striped sweater, with gray pants and shoes. He wore a necklace with a crystal accessory on it. He had on a silver bracelet on his right wrist and a different, larger bracelet on the left. He also has multiple silver rings adorning his fingers. His right ear has six piercings, while his left ear only has one. He had a single piercing through his eyebrow.

"I see you've met Kokichi. Even in Hope's Peak Academy it's impossible to avoid difficult people I suppose. Oh apologies, I don't believe we've met. I'm Rantaro Amami, The Ultimate Adventurer. You must be Hajime Hinata."

Hajime blinked. "Wait how in the world did you know that already?"

Rantaro allowed a thin smile. "Well unlike our resident fortune teller, I've simply heard gossip. Word has gotten around quickly about the pair who's talent is a mystery."

"So there is someone else just as confused as I am. Well at least that's slightly comforting." Hajime chuckled. "Nice to meet you Rantaro. What does being the Ultimate Adventurer actually mean?"

The green haired boy offered a brief shrug of his shoulders. "Honestly it's a bit much if you ask me. I'm well traveled, I've seen most of the known world and lived to tell about it. Somehow that makes me qualified apparently to be an Ultimate." he shook his head slightly as he rubbed the back of his neck. "In any case don't fret too much about being confused, we all are to some degree. I should probably keep moving though. " he mused as he threw up his hand, before he made his way out of sight.

Hajime's gaze flickered away from Rantaro. He noticed a girl walking right towards him, or rather aimlessly with a hand held gaming device in her hands. She had short, light pink hair which was slightly curled at different ends. Her eyes were a very light cute pink that made her more charming than she already was. She wore a white clip in the shape of the spaceship from what looked like Galaga on the side of her face. She wore an unzipped dark green hoodie, which seemed to have pointed ears on the top of her hood and two pink markings on the front. Under her hoodie, she wore a white buttoned shirt with a pink ribbon and a pale brown skirt. She also wore black thigh high socks and white shoes. Lastly, she had what looked like a pink backpack slung around her small petite form. All and all, she was rather pretty and cute, which caused him to blush ever so faintly as he stared at her form for a moment.

She didn't even seem to notice him, as she slowly got closer and closer. It was until she merely a few feet away from them that the boy gave a loud cough to catch her undivided attention, before she rammed right into him. She gave startled gasp as she looked up from her game to finally notice the boy standing before her. "Ah! I'm sorry. I think I got a little too engrossed in the game." She said in an apologetic tone, as she slowly pried her gaze away from her handheld.

"Hey no worries. Everyone gets like from time to time when they are doing something they love." Hajime said with a soft chuckle, earning a small smile in return.

"Oh. I should introduce myself shouldn't I. Okay I got it." She said thoughtfully, before giving him a quick bow.

"I'm Chiaki Nanami. I'm the Ultimate Gamer. My hobby is playing video games, and I am pretty good in all genres….. Nice to meet you." For a few moments after her introduction she was absolutely silent. She continued to stare at him in a rather awkward manner.

"You… aren't very good at carrying a conversation, are you?" Hajime laughed halfheartedly, as he broke the silence.

"It's not that…." Chiaki said before entering another extended pause, before she pulled her hand held back out as she began to focus on the screen.

"… I can't speak well unless I compose everything I want to say inside my head first. I like to be able to prepare myself, before speaking. Especially when it's with someone I'm meeting for the first time. But I think things will move faster the more I get to know you." The boy was a little surprised, that she was able to speak much more concisely once she was focused on her game.

"I am sure you'll improve in no time once we all get comfortable with one another.." Hinata said confidently to her which made her look up from her video game, still somehow playing it without even looking. She eyed him curiously for a moment.

"I mean that is what friends are for right? To help each other out with their problems." The boy mused.

"… Yeah, you're right." Chiaki said with a tiny smile, before giving a soft yawn.

"Ah… That speech earlier made me feel a bit tired. I am going to introduce myself to others now, before I fall asleep again…. It was nice meeting you." Giving another cute yawn, she left the boy to his thoughts.

* * *

 **8:37 A.M** **Day One**

 **First Floor**

 **Gym**

Kaede smiled to herself as she continued to pull Shuichi along. "I'll have to meet up with Leon and Ibuki after orientation. It's been so long since I've been able preform with someone else." she exclaimed in a gleeful manner, as she adjusted the straps on her backpack.

"You really do live and breath music don't you?" Shuichi smiled softly as he regarded the blonde girl next to him.

"Yeah that's right. I've been playing the piano since I could crawl, it brings me such peace. I'll have to show you some of my favorite pieces after orientation. I-I even have a few originals." she admitted with a faint blush on her face.

Shuichi nervously adjusted his cap. "I'm no expert Kaede, but I'd love to hear you play."

"Then it's deal!" She exclaimed, before her attention flitted away, as a girl began to approach them. From her attire she appeared to be a maid of some sort.

She was a tall young woman with dull silver hair and long bangs that obscured her left eye. Her eyes were green and her maid outfit consisted of a black button up pinafore with a spiderweb motif, a white dress with a black collar, and a purple tie. She wore a black headband that is commonly worn by a maid. She wore black gloves with sliver rings attached, black tights, and also wears black shoes with white laces and heels. Her dress also had black lace attached to the bottom of her skirt. She stopped a few feet away, before offering a curtesy. "Pleasure to making your acquaintance. My name is Kirumi Tojo, The Ultimate Maid. If there's anything either of you require during our tenor here, I will glad serve your request." she offered a thin smile.

Shuichi fidgeted slightly as he offered a small bow in return. "I'm Shuichi Saihara, Ultimate Detective. Thank you for being so thoughtful."

Kaede stared at the girl in wonder. Stars almost appeared in her eyes. "I've heard of you! Kirumi Tojo, the girl wonder, who's never failed a request. I understand people have even tried to hire you to end a war. Oh I almost forgot. I'm Kaede Akamatsu, The Ultimate Pianist" She offered in an excited manner.

Kirumi offered a polite smile. "Think nothing of it Shuichi. I live to serve." she mused, before her gaze flickered to Kaede. "And you're right I was approached with that contract, however I had to decline it. It wouldn't have been professional of me. If you'll excuse me, I should continue meeting everyone else." she said as she offered a final bow, before turning and gracefully walking off.

Shuichi stared at Kaede a moment, before chuckling softly.

"Huh what's so funny?" The Pianist asked, as she stared at the detective a moment.

"You just seemed so star struck. It was...endearing." he mused as he adverted his gaze slightly.

Kaede smiled softly. "Alright you got me. Though it's hardly my fault Shuichi. It's like being surrounded by celebrities." she trailed off as she saw a boy approaching them.

The student stopped in front of them, looked rather odd. In fact he didn't even look like a student at all. If anything he looked more like a mechanic of some kind, as he wore a yellow with brown out lined jumpsuit which had all kinds of personalized emblems and buttons all over it. A small metal screw key chain was attached to his pocket while a purple lightning design was over the right breast area of his jumpsuit. His shoes were of a similar color as the jumpsuit, but it looked like he didn't wear any socks as he walked towards both of them. His hair was a long very messy and a long light purple that was kept under control by the beanie hat he wore on his head. Once he was a few feet away , he smiled which somewhat startled Kaede, as he had razor sharp looking teeth.

"Hiya! Name's Kazuichi Souda, the Ultimate Mechanic. Atcha service!" He said with cocky and mischievous wink while giving the Pianist, a thumbs up with his left hand.

"I'm Kaede Akamatsu, The Ultimate Pianist. This is Shuichi Saihara, the Ultimate Detective." she offered as she gestured at the boy next to her, before she eyed Kazuichi wardrobe a moment. "And I guess that explains why you're wearing the jumpsuit." Kaede mused with a friendy smile, while Kazuichi merely gave her a grin.

"Hehehe, you like? Yeah it comes in handy when I'm elbow deep inside a new project." he mused as he folded his hands behind his head.

Kaede beamed at him. "Yeah it's perfect! It also makes me feel less self conscious about being underdressed here, and can you fix just about anything mechanical?"

"Sure can!" Kazuichi exclaimed confidently. "I once fixed an old radio station with only some scrap I'd collected from a junkyard." he offered.

"That's impressive.." Shuichi murmured next to Kaede, as he stared at the mechanic.

"Heh thanks man. I mean there are limits, but unless it's completely fried I can usually find a way to make it work. Anyways we should catch up later, but I've still got people to meet." He said with his shark like grin before he suddenly began to walk off his focus clearly fixed on someone in the distance.

If Kazuichi's attire seemed peculiar, then the person who came up to meet the pair, was downright strange looking. Wearing a huge black jacket over his school uniform, the strange man wore a white shirt with a large purple cross painted all over it. His fingers were adorn with two expensive looking silver rings, while his left hand was bandaged up and had a single small chain with a ruby end attached to the bandages. The pants he wore matched his huge jacket as they were the same onyx color much like the leather strapped boots he wore on his feet. A long purple scarf was wrapped around his neck while it swayed as he walked towards him. His hair was black as night, but it had a single streak of white running up the middle, as his hair was combed into a smooth looking antenna. A single yellow orb ear ring adorned his right ear, while a lightning scar was engraved over his left eye. As for his eyes he seemed to be heterochromia as his right eye was ruby red while his left eye was grey.

Kaede pushed aside her nerves as she decided to go up and greet him. Though before she even moved a single step, the strange looking boy stopped in his tracks, and held up his hands as if to warn her.

"Halt. Don't come any closer… if you value your life." He said in dark tone which caused the boy to flinch slightly.

"…What? Why? You were coming right towards us first." Kaede said with a confused expression plastered on her face.

"Hrmph! Even so warned, you persist to speak? Your bravery, at least, is commendable. So be it then." The mysterious figure continued to say in his dark voice, but a bit more dramatically now.

"Nyhahahaha! Tell me, courageous one. Would you like to hear my name? Do you think you are worthy of hearing it? I suppose I admit that your bravado has earned you that well then! Prepare yourself for I shall now reveal my name to you all!" As the mysterious man continued to get more and more dramatic, Kaede couldn't help but feel a sense of fear as the man before him got more and more passionate.

"Before you stands Gundam Tanaka, the Ultimate Animal Breeder! Remember it well. For when I rule the world one day, forgetting my name shall grant you only death…"

As Gundam introduced himself, Kaede had her eyes wide open, as he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"You are joking right? You can't rule the world." The Pianist sputtered.

"You doubt me?! Foolish human! Your talent is negligible! You are only level five at the most! You are beneath me!" As if out of nowhere, four little hamsters popped onto Gundam shoulders, while he continued to rant about how he was better than her.

"Behold! My "Tanaka Kingdom"! By making my very body home to my subjects, I have tamed evil spirits! "Do not anger us! You should head their warning. You will find that these four are…. Merciful. Hahahahahahahha!" He continued to laugh dramatically.

"Their...ADORABLE!" Kaede's chimed out loud her initial concern about Gundham evaporated, as she slinked forward hoping to pet one of the critters.

Gundham clearly wasn't expecting this reaction, as he coughed loudly. "They are not...adorable. Do not under estimate the Tanaka." he exclaimed as he turned, and promptly retreated back into the crowd.

Shuichi twitched slightly. _'Well there's strange...and then there's that guy.'_

Kaede offered a mock pout. "This isn't over Gundham." she muttered, as she folded her arms across her chest.

* * *

 **8:42 A.M Day One**

 **First Floor**

 **Gym**

Naegi felt himself idly tracing along the inside of his palm, much like Asahina had showed him. It was such a silly gesture, but in a weird way it made sense. It might even prove useful in keeping up with so many different names. His reverie was broken as he saw a girl standing before him. He noticed that she looked like a school nurse of some kind. Her dress was pink with white outlines and her mini skirt was light sky blue. She wore a nurse apron over of her dress, probably because she had to carry medical tools and to care for her patients. White clean bandages were wrapped carefully around her left hand while another set of bandages were wrapped around her right leg and all the way to her thigh. Her midnight black and looked rather strange like it was cut unevenly in so many places. Yet despite that she had a very cute and soft demeanor that somehow put Naegi at ease.

"U… Um… E…. Excuse me…" She tried to say, but she so looked so nervous that she would have put Toko to shame at how insecure she looked right now. "… I-I'm sorry." She said as tears started to appear in her eyes which startled Naegi.

"Eh?! No, no! There is nothing to be sorry about." Makoto offered warmly trying to be a bit more confident as he stepped forward and offered a soft smile.

"S-Sorry… I just get really nervous around new people that I j-just break down into tears sometimes…" She said with a slight sniff as she tried to compose herself.

"A-Again… My apologies about that… Your name is Naegi, c-correct? If it's alright with you, I would like to remember it. May I?" she asked shyly as her gaze flickered from her hands back to Naegi a few times in quick succession.

"O-Of course you can!." Naegi chuckled as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Really? Thank you so much!" The girl said happily as tears of joy started to appear at the corners of her eyes.

Naegi blinked as he felt his throat catch as he found his voice again. "Hey I'm sorry if I did anything to upset you."

"N-No you're fine. Thank you though.…. M-My name is … Mikan Tsumiki, the Ultimate Nurse. Um… I'm very pleased to meet you!" She said as she bowed deeply. "….. Um… um…" Mikan tried to say, but just like before she started to hesitate and tear up again in nervous frustration.

"...It's too much. My nerves… My mind is going blank…. I thought of many different ways for this conversation to proceed, but I can't remember anything now!" She started to cry silently to herself which made the Makoto feel really sympathetic to her since he knew what it was like to be really nervous to be surrounded by new people.

"Hey It's alright. I know what it feels like to be nervous around new people." Naegi said hoping to comfort the crying girl.

"Just talk about what you feel like and don't worry so much about what others might think. I mean we are friends after all." His words instantly made Mikan stop crying for a moment as she look deeply into his eyes for a moment before she started to tear up once again.

"T-Thank you, Naegi! I haven't had f-friends in such a long time, and it has made my nerves all out of whack, and now I have two new friends" She cried out for a moment before she finally stopped and wiped the remaining tears from her eyes.

"A-Anyways, I am really glad to meet you! P-Please… Don't hesitate to call on me if you get hurt or injured. I w-will fix you up as best I can." Mikan gave Naegi one last nervous, but grateful bow before leaving him to his thoughts.

 _'Wow she's really emotional and shy, but I can tell she has a very gentle heart. I'm glad someone like her is a nurse.'_ he mused with a soft smile as he tilted his head in time to catch sight of another girl. She was radically different then Mikan.

If Leon was trying to discover what a punk rocker was, then this girl was very definition of a punk rocker. Although she bore a school uniform, it was so altered it was almost unrecognizable. Two colorful arms bands were placed on both her arms while her legs were covered in torn socks. Her hair was tied into two strange horns on top of her hair as its color was a mix of black, white, and even pink. Metal spikes and ear rings poke out of her delicate looking ears and she also silver looking piercing just below the left half of her lip. As she continued to approach the Naegi, she seemed to exert a playful aura about her and as she smiled, there was mischief and merriment in her pink eyes.

"Peek-a-boo! I see you." She said in a sing song voice much similar to Sayaka's own, but somehow she sounded even more playful and excited than Sayaka was.

"Look! It's- hey! I don't know you!" she admitted, before offering the boy a wide grin.

"Um… I am Naegi Makoto." The boy started to introduce himself to the girl, but before he could even finish she raised up a hand to stop him.

"Huh!? What was that!? Where's the energy, huh?! Here let me show you how it's done." She said excitedly while Naegi was caught off guard by how hyperactive the girl acted.

"That's not an introduction. THIS is an introduction! Are you ready? Let's go! "Ibu" from Ibuki Mioda! "Ki" from Ibuki Mioda! "Mio" from Ibuki Mioda! "Da" from Ibuki Mioda! That's me - Ibuki Mioda!" Despite how energetic she acted and sounded, Makoto couldn't help but smile at how much fun Ibuki was having, as she introduced herself.

"Introduction is officially OVER!"

"Wait a minute… I think I heard of you. You're the Ultimate Musician, who achieved success when you were in middle school! Didn't you start off as the lead singer in your high school band before breaking up with them?" Naegi asked curiously.

"Yep! I broke up with them, before I decided to come here." A look of annoyance crept up her face.

"But that is all in the past! Ibuki is here to have fun and make friends with everyone!" With a cheerful and wild grin she rushed up to shake Naegi's hand before skipping dramatically away to make even more friends.

"Well she's full of energy.." Naegi chuckled to himself as he gazed at the plethora of people he still had yet to meet.

 _'Wow it's going to be a long day. If nothing else I can definitely say that no one here is boring.'_ Naegi mused, before pausing as he saw a girl starring at him warily a few feet away. He shyly threw up his hand, as he took a step forward. "Um hey I'm Makoto." he offered lamely.

The girl in question had a fair skin tone, with sharp green eyes and long black hair that was pulled into two long pigtails. Her hair was held into place by long white ribbons, a large green bow with a white floral pattern and she also wears a purple headband, with a star-shaped adornment on the left side of her head. She had on a blue school uniform top that stops above her bellybutton, a frilly blue skirt, white socks with a blue stripe that end under the knee. She had a beauty mark under the left side of her mouth and she has a pink choker with a yellow bell.

"I know who you are degenerate male. You came in late with sweet Asahina. Keep your hands to yourself, or I'll make you regret it. I'm Tenko Chabashira, The Ultimate Aikido Master." she exclaimed as her eyes narrowed dangerously.

Makoto nervously waved his hands. "I-I would never do anything dishonorable I swear. " he said as he stepped backwards only to hear a clank. It felt like he'd backed into a wall. "Oww.." he muttered. The girl offered him a serious stare for a moment longer, before stalking off.

Naegi turned to find himself face to face with what appeared to a robot boy? Maybe he'd hit his head harder than he thought.

Though it was quite true. The boy had a fully mechanical body. Most of his frame was made up of black metal resembling armored plating, and he had no clothes to speak of. He had two glowing spots on his chest, another two on his stomach, and two on his both wrists. His waist, which resembled a belt, has a glowing red spot on the each side of his front. He was also quite short, being Naegi's height .His skin was very pale and he had sharp platinum blonde hair. His blue eyes are also notably mechanical and there are thick black lines around and below them.

"Woah are you really a robot! That's awesome." Naegi exclaimed with wide eyes.

"Greetings! I'm not just any old robot! I am K1-B0, the Ultimate Robot! But please, address me as Keebo!" He offered, as he planted his hands upon his waist.

"Sorry for gawking. I've just never seen a robot before. Uh it's nice to meet you though. I'm Makoto Naegi, The Ultimate Luck." he offered.

"Naegi Are you another robophobe? I have a recording function. If you make any robophobic remarks, I will see you in court." Keebo said, as he stared at the other boy critically for a moment.

"N-No. I would never want to offend anyone. I'd like to be friends." Makoto stammered slightly as he bowed his head.

The Ultimate Robot smiled at that. "Apologies for assuming the worst. Not everyone has been as good natured as you. I too hope we can become good friends." he said as he held out his hand.

Makoto smiled a moment, before taking the synthetic hand, before shaking it as he regarded Keebo intently. ' _Is it just me or do we sort of look alike? T_ _oday just gets stranger and stranger'_ he mused to himself.


	3. Chapter 3: Welcoming Ceremony: Act Three

**Chapter 3: Welcoming Ceremony: Act Three**

 **8:47 A.M Day One**

 **First Floor**

 **Gym**

Naegi was stopped in his tracks, as noticed another student was coming straight for him. Standing over six feet tall, the classmate that approached him was quite intimidating. He wore things that spoke loudly about who he really was. He wore an intimidating black overcoat with fierce looking dragon designs, that sent shivers down the boy's spine as he got ever closer. He had a short sleeved white shirt underneath his coat and had black baggy pants, giving him a tough aura. His hair was wild and resembled a brown corn cob. Though it was still rather intimidating, as the man glared at him as if daring him to say something about his hair.

"Name's Mondo Owada, the Ultimate Biker. Nice to fuckin, meet ya." He said in an deep voice, but it sounded more like his own natural voice rather than him intentionally trying to be intimidating. For a long moment there was nothing, but silence between the pair of them. Naegi knew about Mondo being one of the most ruthless biker gang leaders in Japan. It was for that reason alone that he remained silent, as he tried to think of a way to respond to him without upsetting Mondo.

"Hello I'm Makoto Naegi." Makoto finally said, breaking the tense silence.

"Right on Squirt. I'll freaking catch ya later." Was all he said before, leaving Naegi standing there.

 _'So that wasn't scary at all...'_ Naegi mused.

After a moment had passed, another student came up to meet him. She was by far one of the most beautiful he'd had seen so far. Her entire form seemed to radiate beauty itself. She wore a custom made uniform, which was a black dress and red mini skirt. Her high heeled and sleek black with red laces. The loose white tie with red polka dots around her neck seemed fitting and gave her own unique look. Long golden locks streamed down her head while it pulled into two pony tails by a white and red ribbon for the left pony tail while the other was tied together by a white bunny hair pin. She flashed a bright smile, before offering a peace sign. She was certainly beautiful, but in a weird way...something felt ever so off about her. Though Makoto couldn't begin to explain what is was.

"Hi! I'm Junko Enoshima, the Ultimate Fashionista. Charmed, I'm sure." She said in a mischievous tone while Makoto blushed faintly in response, which only made her smile even more mischievous than before. He'd known her since she had basically taken Japan by storm as the most beautiful model ever. Even then her fame didn't stop there as she grew even more popular all around the world. She was undoubtedly one the of the most well known amongst the entire group.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Junko. I never knew you had freckles, not that it's a bad thing. They're actually really..um nice" Makoto chuckled as he rubbed the back of his head.

Junko's expression to widen in surprise for a brief moment, but she quickly recovered.

"Haha. Well of course! They're are totally photo shopped out for the magazines!" She gave an amused smile, before continuing on.

"Yeah, apparently the producers I used to work for said I had just the right amount looks and great body, but they wanted me to be "perfect" so to speak. Turns out freckles weren't perfect to them. " she mused as for just a split second Naegi could almost sense a tinge of sadness in the girl's otherwise perky demeanor. Though it was quickly wiped away as she flashed him another mischievous grin, before walking a bit closer until she was only a few feet away from Makoto. He was left almost shaking as she now stood only a foot or so away from him.

"Well it's been fun talking to you cutie, and I can't wait to spend more time with you." With that said she leaned forward to give a light peck on Makoto's cheek, which caused his face to flare up heatedly, before giggling to herself as she went sauntered off, leaving Makoto quite effectively short circuited.

Makoto placed a stunned hand on the cheek where the Ultimate Fashionista kissed him.

 _'I just got kissed by Juno Enoshima. Ok all the weird stuff aside today has been amazing'_ he mused with wry grin, before he noticed as another girl walking towards him.

She wore a custom made royal purple jacket with a white long sleeved shirt underneath and also an orange tie wrapped gently around her neck. Her mini skirt was black and her leather strapped boots were of the same matching color. Her hands were covered with black comfortable looking gloves while they had metal studs on the back of them. Her light pink hair was long and flowed down her back, while had a medium sized braid on the left of her head. Lastly her eyes were of the same light pink color, but they held an intense calculating look in them that seemed able to see right through a person.

Once she was a mere few feet away from Makoto she stopped and stood there while starring at him intensely, taking in account of every single feature he had. This caused the wiry teen to squirm a bit under her piercing stare.

"Um… may I ask you your name?" Makoto said nervously as he broke the tense silence.

"My name is Kirigiri Kyoko…" She finally said after another tense moment of her starring at him

"Um… So what are you doing in this school?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kyoko asked with a deadpan expression.

"Well I just…. I just wanted to know what your "Ultimate" title was that's all." Makoto said cautiously as he didn't want to offend her.

"….Why should I tell you?"

Naegi blinked before bowing his head slightly "Well I guess you don't have to tell me if you don't want to.…."

"…. It was nice meeting you. Now if you'll excuse me…." Without waiting for a reply, the mysterious girl left the boy to go "talk" with the others students.

Naegi stared after her with a confused expression , she was by far the mysterious one among their class so far.

As the mystery girl was out of sight, another girl came forth to introduce herself to him. She was rather small, almost childlike even, as she nervously walked her way over to Naegi. Her uniform was of a dark green while her skirt was that of a light brown. She wore black socks and had on white shoes that clacked and clicked along the floor she walked. Her hair was medium size in length, not too short and not too long, and it looked rather messy, but had its own unique charm. Lastly her brown eyes shown with such innocence that the Makoto couldn't help, but feel a bit of protectiveness over her even though they'd just met.

"Hello, nice to meet you. I am Fujisaki Chihiro… the Ultimate Programmer…" She introduced herself with a faint blush gracing her cheeks.

Though the Naegi couldn't believe that this little girl was the ultimate programmer, but after seeing so many strange people already, he shrugged off that feeling in a matter of seconds.

"Sorry, I just get kinda embarrassed whenever I introduce myself like this…"

"Don't be I'm not so good with introductions myself." Naegi chuckled before offering her a comforting smile that made Chihiro give one of her own.

"Thanks. Anyway, I hope we can get along." She said softly before offering a small bow.

As Chihiro entered the many crowd and started to talk with other people, strangely enough Mondo of all people, another student came forth to greet him.

Although as he approach the Naegi, he gave a more intimidating aura than Mondo had as he stood well over six feet tall and had a very muscular body to go with his height. He wore a white tank top under a black leather jacket, as well as blue sweat pants and sandals. He had heavy chains around his neck with a whistle hanging in the middle part, and he emitted a blue electric aura from his sky blue eyes. He had two scars running from the top of his head down to both of his eyes and then down his face gave him a warrior like appearance. His short hair was jet black and pulled back to make it look like he had two black horns sticking out of his head. Lastly he had a small pointed goatee running down his chin which gave him a most sinister look along with the rest of his features. Despite his appearance though, and his even more threatening aura that made the boy quake in their boots, he looked more like a cosplayer than a real student.

"Hmmm? I don't think you asked me for my name yet…" He said in deep voice as he eyed the boy intently.

"My name's Nekomaru Nidai. The legendary "Ultimate Coach", Nekomaru, IS MY NAME!" As he introduced himself to the Naegi, most of the other students in their vicinity jumped at Nekomaru's loud voice.

"Um… It's nice to meet you… I'm Makoto Naegi…." Naegi introduced himself to the intimidating man as he didn't want to offend him.

"SPEAK UP BOY! PUT YOUR BELLY INTO IT! AGAIN!" The Ultimate Coach bellowed out.

"It's Naegi Makoto!" he cried out louder as he was starting to sweat profusely as Nekomaru continued to get more riled up.

"GAAAAAH! COME ON YOU CAN DO BETTER! ONE MORE TIME! GIVE IT ALL YOU GOT! LET'S HEAR IT!"

"I am Makoto Naegi! Nice to meet you as well!" Naegi yelled, before bowing his head low.

 **"MY NAME IS NEKORMARU NIDAIIIII! A NAME YOU WON'T FORGET! I AM THE ULTIMATE COACH, NEKOMARU NIDAI! THAT'S… MY… NAME!"** He continued to bellow out so loud that Naegi's ears started to ring a bit painfully

"O-Ok I get it. You don't have to repeat it again...sir." Naegi muttered.

"GAHAHAHA! Duly Noted!" The giant man laughed out rancorously before finally calming down, to the boy's relief.

 **"Say, you're kind of skinny looking…. Perhaps when orientation is over I shall help coach you on how to get a better body like mine!"**

"Of course! That would be great!" Makoto yelled out, which was more due to the fact of his ears were still ringing rather than trying making Nekomaru happy.

 **"Gahaha! That's the spirit now!"** Nekomaru said with a pleased grin before walking off to talk to the other students and forcing them to introduce themselves in the same fashion as the three friends did.

 _'My ears are still ringing.'_ Naegi groaned quietly to himself as he considered slipping away for a moment, however he noticed another boy standing a few feet way.

The boy was by far the shortest person, Makoto had seen thus far. He had such a serious expression on his face and a hollow look clouded his eyes. He had black eyes with no visible pupils and pale rosy cheeks. He wore a black hat with two points, that had a picture of two blue tennis rackets on it. He also wore a black leather jacket, and a black and dark blue striped jumpsuit underneath, similar to that of a prisoner. He wore brown shoes and has a metal cuff was attached to his left leg, with a bit of a chain attached to the cuff. His legs were notably much more muscular than the rest of his body.

Naegi's eyes widened as he recognized the boy almost instantly. He wasn't very good at sports, but this boy was a legend. For more than one reason. "You're Ryoma Hoshi right? "

The boy offered a mirthless chuckle as he slowly regarded Makoto. "Ryoma Hoshi, the man once called the Ultimate Tennis Pro... no longer exists. I'm nothing more than his empty shell. In all honesty I don't even know why I'm here."

Makoto fell quiet as he regarded the Tennis Player. It was strange, Ryoma was known not just for us skill on the court, but the fact that he'd brutally murdered an entire mafia family with a tennis racket. How in the world was someone like him here?

"Don't be consumed by fear. I do not have any intention of harming anyone here." he mused as he shoved his hands into his pockets, before walking towards the nearby bleachers.

Naegi's gaze flickered to another boy he'd yet to meet.

The boy was rather small and slim, almost childlike even, but he had an air of superiority about him. He wore awell-tailored midnight black suit, which consisted of a dark pinstripe jacket and pants over a white dress shirt. His tie is dark brown with an animal skull, probably a bull, emblem on it, and he wore expensive snow white dress shoes with a platform heels. On his left lapel is a pin that was rather strange looking, and he wore two silver rings on his right hand. His very short hair was that of a dusty brown and two twin pairs of curvy lines running along the side of his head. He had what looked like small permanent blush marks on his cheeks and a very tiny birth mark bellow and to the right of his mouth, making him almost like child. Lastly his golden eyes stared deeply at Naegi as if he was trash or a nuisance to him.

"Hey moron. You have any idea who I am? … Guess not …. Considering how much you're staring at me ." He said in offensive tone that made Naegi know that this guy was trying to pick a fight with him. However, before any of them could say thing to appease the youth, his expression became of aggressive agitation. "What's up with your face? You got a fucking problem with me?!"

"No, no. I just wanted know who you were that's all." Makoto said as appeasing as he possibly could.

"… Eh? Is that all?... Fine whatever" He said in a bored manner as his anger started to subside, much to the other boy's relief.

"I'm Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu, I'm known as the Ultimate Gangster… But make no fucking mistake. There's no damn way we'll become friends." After listening Fuyuhiko's introduction, the lucky student went rigid as he knew of the baby face's boy family. The Kuzuryu family was the most famous yakuza family in all of Japan and even around the world. Fuyuhiko's eyes warily flickered over to Ryoma, clearly he was just as familiar with boy's past. Makoto could even catch a brief look of concern etched on his face. He shook his head, before giving Naegi another glare, the yakuza heir left him standing there without another word.

After the Gangster was thankfully out of sight, another classmate had come up to introduce herself.

Her appearance consisted of an olive-green school jumper with a cream-and-orange tie, which she had knots around the collar of her white uniform shirt. She seemed to carry a really expensive and high tech camera around her neck, which was secure by an orange shoulder strap. She wore knee-high socks in a slightly darker shade of olive green her outfit, and her shoes are a dark shade of forest green. Directly below the opening of the socks, there was a small orange symbol. Her hair was short, slightly choppy crimson bob, and her eyes are almost the same color of her jumper. Lastly she had light series of freckles directly under her nose, giving her an almost pixie like appearance.

"Hey, you're one of the two that came in late aren't you?" She said in a slight abrasive way her voice as she addressed him.

"Men should set good examples. Look Gonta for example. You do know it's your job to protect us girls at all times, right?"

"I...I guess?" Naegi said in an unsure tone.

"You're here for the introductions, right? I don't think I did mine yet. Um… My name is Mahiru, the Ultimate Photographer. Nice to meet you, I guess." As she introduced herself , she gave small smile before giving a polite bow, as her hostility seemed to melt away quickly.

"It is nice to meet you as well, Mahiru." Naegi offered hoping to avoid upsetting her.

"I have to say I'm relieved. You seem to be a decent guy." Mahiru started as the boy gave her a puzzled expression.

"Everyone else here is kinda strange, don't you all think? I mean, they may all be "Ultimate" geniuses, but…." She left sentence hanging in the hair in the moment as Naegi completely understood how she felt. After all the individuals he'd met thus far he could certainly see her point.

"I initially thought I wasn't going to make any friends here, considering they all are so different in their own way, but maybe we really can be friends." she mused.

"That's right! It's always good to look on the bright side of things. I'm sure we'll all make plenty of friends." Makoto said with a chipper smile.

"Heh, you are right." Mahiru said with another approving smile.

"Speaking of which, I guess I should get back to meeting the others, shouldn't I? It was nice to meet a decent guy around here, and I look forward to hanging out with you later on." Before she left, she grabbed her camera and took a quick photo of Naegi, much to his surprise, before walking off.

As the fleeing form was finally out of sight between the crowds, another girl had come forward to introduce herself. She wore a dark turquoise schoolgirl uniform with a red ascot. Her skirt is was rather short, and she wore dark tights underneath it with white shoes.

She had long, silver hair that she tied up into two braids on each side of her head. White ribbons hold each braid at the sides of her head, and two red ties hold each braid together at the bottom. Hers were ruby red as she looked at Naegi with a serious gaze. Lastly, she had something attached to her back, but due to a dark cloth covering it; he couldn't tell what it was.

"Do you want something?" She said seriously as she coldly examined Naegi from head to toe.

"Um, no. I just thought maybe you could introduce yourself. If that is alright?" Naegi said a bit uncomfortably as the girl's piercing ruby orbs continued to look him with an intense expression.

"Introduce myself? …. Very well. I don't mind." She said finally after she finished examining Naegi, much to his relief. "I am called Peko Pekoyama, the Ultimate Swordswoman. It is an honor to you." After revealing herself, Peko gave a formal bow Makoto who in offered the gesture back in return.

"When did you start practicing using a sword and is that thing on your back an actual sword?" Makoto asked feeling curious and a bit apprehensive at the possibility.

"I have trained most of my life in the way of the sword, mostly during the beginning of my childhood." Peko explained with the same intense stare she had from before. She then pulled the sword from her back before taking off the cloth to reveal that the sword was not really real, but rather made of wood.

"If we are all to live and work together in this academy, mutual understanding is of utmost importance. We must have no ill feelings between us. This is why I decided not to bring my real sword with me when I received my invitation. Instead I brought my practice sword with me so I didn't feel incomplete without it at my side."

"So… it's just a practice sword for you to train with?" Naegi said as he was still just a tiny bit uncomfortable at just looking at the practice sword and how Peko casually explained her reasoning for not bringing her real sword with her to school.

"It is, and therefore I cannot actually cut anyone. However, a strike in the wrong place will inflict lasting harm." She explained in professional tone which only made Naegi even more nervous, but he also knew that she seemed to be trying to fit in with everyone in the academy.

"Again, it is an honor meeting you. Now if you excuse me, I must go introduce myself to the others." Giving one more formal bow, she realigned her practice sword onto her back, before slipping back into the crowd of students.

 _'Note to self. Don't piss her off.'_ Naegi mentally chanted to himself.

Naegi blinked a couple of times in quick succession as he stared at the next classmate that stood before him. The woman who approached him was probably the most intimidating and quite thing the boy had ever seen; even more intimidating than Nekomaru, Gonta, & Mondo combined. She towered over almost everyone here and was adorned with scars all over her body, including one that ran diagonally down her face. It gave her a fierce looking expression whether she wanted to or not. Her skin was that of a dark tan color while her hair was long and snow white. Her eyes light sky blue and while intense were perhaps the softest feature on the woman as they exuded a sense of calm.

"I am Sakura Ogami, the Ultimate Martial Artist." She introduced herself once she was a few feet away from him. After revealing her name, the lucky student felt even more intimidated by her now, as he knew of her. She was well known to many as the "Ogre" who had fought over four-hundred battles without even losing one to this day. Her reputation was practically legendary. Now looking at her face to face, everything he'd heard about her was probably true.

Naegi swallowed his tongue a moment as he bowed his head respectfully it's nice to meet you. "I'm Makoto Naegi. I hope we can be friends." he offered feeling somewhat sheepish.

Sakura offered a hint of a smile. "I'd like that Naegi. I just met Asahina a few minutes ago, and she seemed quite fond of you. She seems like the type to be a good judge of character. If you should ever need any help getting your muscles into shape, come see me,Nekomaru, or Tenko for help. I will be most happy to whip you into shape." she offered, as she bowed her head once more leaving.

Naegi stood there rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. _'Yeah I don't think Tenko will want to help me anytime soon.'_

 _'Heh at least Asahina did remember my name after all.'_ he smiled fondly to himself as he watched the 'Ogre' make her way over to Asahina and Nekomaru. He blinked after a moment as the implication of being trained by Sakura and Nekomaru set in.

However before he could linger on that very long, another student stepped forward to dispel those thoughts.

He had a tall, slim figure and also had expensive looking black suit. He wore a white shirt underneath his suit and wore a unique green criss cross tie. His short hair was golden blond and he wore white framed glasses over his light blue eyes. His arms were crossed together and he had an aura of indifference and smug arrogance about him.

"I am Byakuya Togami, the Ultimate Affluent Progeny." The youth said to Makoto with a tone of clear disinterest.

Naegi stared at Byakuya in awe for he knew of Togami's family and their influence. The Togami family has been said that they held a huge portion of the world's wealth and influence, making them very powerful and quite famous.

For several moments, a long awkward reign over Naegi as he said nothing. Finally after a whole minute of silence, Byakuya finally spoke.

"We're done with introductions, right?" How much longer are you going to make me stand here?" He said in a condescending manner that instantly made Naegi feel offended by the rich heir. Without even waiting for a response, Byakuya left to go "introduce" himself to the others, leaving Makoto slightly peeved by his attitude.

 _'Won't lose any sleep if I don't get a chance to talk to that guy again any time soon.'_ Naegi mused with a slight frown.

He was pulled out of his brooding for the moment as another student had come up to greet him. He had a very extravagant hairstyle, spiky and wild, while also being a dark brown color. He wore what looked like three layers of shirts, the top one containing an old dark green uniform jacket, the second one containing a white rough shirt, and his third layer is a small yellow short sleeve shirt. He wore a big brown sash around his waist and used a yellow rope as his belt. He also looked noticeably older than the rest of the students he'd met.

He smiled as he threw up his hand in greetings.

"Yo I'm Yasuhiro Hagakure. Hiro for short though. I am the Ultimate Clairvoyant. I hope you're taking it easy. I know I am." He said in a friendly manner as he grinned at Naegi.

"Hello, it's nice to meet you Hiro I'm Makoto Naegi, The Ultimate Luck." Makoto offered politely. He seemed to remember reading about Hiro on one of his online forums. Apparently Hiro was some kind of big deal in the spiritual community, and had been known to get a lot of his predictions down correctly and sometimes without flaw. Though there were a few amusing exceptions.

"Cool brah well we should grab some brewskis sometime and get real deep into Tarot, I can totally read your future." he laughed.

"What?! We are not allowed to drink! We are in high school!" Naegi deadpanned.

"Oh? Well I'm actually twenty-one years old. I've been held back a few times, see, and… well, it's a long story." Hiro said in an embarrassed tone as he sounded like he didn't want to talk about his past all the that much

"Anyway, you seem to be a cool brah so how about I tell your fortune when the opening ceremony is done, ok?"

"Sure. I'd love to." Makoto said with a smile, which earned him a grin from the Ultimate Clairvoyant.

"Dope! Oh brah have you met Angie yet? Girl is all sorts of rad." The Clairvoyant chuckled, as he gestured at a girl who stood several feet away with a serene smile on her face.

Angie had tanned skin and round, pale blue eyes. Her hair was a light platinum blonde that looks almost white and was tied into two wavy ponytails by small, thin hair bands. She appeared to have a tattoo in shape of three dots around her bellybutton. She wore a white bikini top along with a plain blue skirt, with frills sewn to the bottom of it. On top of her skirt, she wore a pink utility belt. She also wore a yellow smock which reached below her knees, which left her wrists exposed. Her smock had black symbols on her shoulders.

"Yo Angie come meet Makoto. He's a pretty chill dude." Hagakure exclaimed, as he promptly patted Makoto's on the back.

"Yah-hah! How are ya? My name is Angie Yonaga! I'm the Ultimate Artist!" The girl offered as she rocked her head back and forth, as she walked closer.

Makoto offered a sheepish smile as he scratched his cheek. "Nice to meet you Angie. I'm Makoto Naegi. The Ultimate Luck, though that's hardly as exciting as your talent." he chuckled slightly.

"Not at all. Luck is just another vessel Atua uses to serve his well. You should be proud of your talent. It's divine!" she exclaimed.

"Atua?" Makoto questioned.

Hagakure laughed nervously, as he threw an arm around Angie's shoulder. "She'll tell you all about it later brah. When you've got more time." he said as he waved his hand as he guided the blonde off.

Naegi shook his head as he chuckled softly. _'I think I know where Hagakure's mind really is right now. I don't need a crystal ball for that.'_ he mused to himself as he turned to see a new girl approaching him.

The girl who approached him next had a slim figure and had pale marble skin. She had dark raven blue hair which was tied into two large twin-drill pigtails. Her eyes almost looked as if they were made from rubies and they seemed to bore into Naegi with a calculating gaze . Her fingers nails were painted with shiny onyx color and her right hand had a silver, almost weapon-like ring on her index finger. She wore a gothic Lolita style outfit, consisting of a white blouse with a peter-pan collar, a black jacket that includes white ribbon lacing down the sleeves, fastened by a simple ribbon across her chest to show her red tie with a butterfly pattern on it and the waist of her skirt, which is many tiered and features white lace. She wore knee-high stockings trimmed in ladder lace.

"I do not think that we have been introduced. I am Celestia Ludenberg, the Ultimate Gambler. But simply Celeste will do" She said in a polite, almost noble, manner before offering a formal courtesy to Naegi.

"Um Makoto Naegi… pleased to meet you." He offered with an awkward bow in response, before his mind began to wander.

"Celeste… you are Japanese right?" Makoto asked curiously as he stared at her with a quirked brow.

"Of course, why do you ask?" She asked with a measured smile on her face.

"It's just that...I was curious if that was your real name. It sounds very European." he mused with a chuckle.

"Heh-heh. I don't know what you are talking about. Celestia Ludenberg is my real name." She chuckled, but for some reason the way she punctuated her words made the boy feel the need to leave the matter alone.

"As I mentioned before, I would prefer if all of you call me Celeste." Makoto gave another quick bow of his head.

"Of course. Pleasure to meet you." Makoto offered.

"Heh-heh-heh. Well it was nice to meet you, I look forward to getting to know you better once the opening ceremony is finished." Giving a final courteous bow, Celeste left the boy with one last polite smile before leaving him to his thoughts.

* * *

 **8:52 A.M Day One**

 **First Floor**

 **Gym**

Hajime could still feel his headache in full effect as he gaze around the room. There were just so many people, he hoped he'd actually be able to commit all these names to memory. His train of thought was broken as a boy approached him. He was short and rather plump, and wore a traditional chef outfit. It was composed of a white apron with a red undershirt, a red handkerchief/scarf around his neck. A small chef's hat sat comfortably on his head. He had dark brown hair which was styled in a pompadour that noticeably leans to the left. He had beady eyes and what looked like permanent looking blush marks on both of his cheeks much like Fuyuhiko's own, but his was much larger and pronounced by comparison.

"Greetings, I am Teruteru Hanamura. Everyone calls me the "Ultimate Cook", but I prefer to be called the "Ultimate Chef" myself. It has a more proper air to it, don't ya think?" his Cajun accent clipped his words a bit.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Hajime Hinata." he offered.

"Hmmm. Say… you met that smoking beauty with the brown pig tails and red eyes?" Teru asked with a thoughtful expression on his face.

"Yeah I did meet Maki in passing. Why do you ask?" Hajime answered with a bit of curiosity at the little chef's question.

"Hmmm…." the chef muttered out thoughtfully as before clapping his hands together in realization.

"So what do you think of her? Does she look like she has laced black thong? I bet she's the type...Mm" He said with a very serious and perverted expression as a bit of red blood started to leak down his nose.

"How should I know?!" Hajime practically yelled, as he was so surprised by the question.

"Well, I thought that maybe since you'd spoken with her, you had an idea what her panties would look like. Maybe her measurements aswell." Teru said without even the slightest hint of shame on his face.

"No I would not, and can you be a bit more quiet?" Hinata huffed feeling disgusted by how perverted the other boy was. "Also, I don't think she's the type of girl you want to piss off. I wouldn't advise looking too much into that."

"Ah well don't get worked up, I guess I will have to ask her myself later then." Teru said with a mournful shrug, before grinning impishly. "If you'll excuse me. There's still many lovely ladies to mingle with." he laughed as he slipped out of sight.

Hajime wasn't able to linger on that frustration very long as he caught sight of another girl. She was a beauty to behold as her skin was a pale creamy color and her clothing was seemed to be a custom made European uniform. She wore a short dark blue shirt and also plain snow white shirt under it. A red ribbon with a sapphire gem that held it together as it was wrapped comfortably around her neck. Her legs were covered with black thigh high socks and her feet were adorned with ruby colored slippers. Her beautifully long hair was a very light blonde color, almost bordering on pure white, and she also had a braid tied like head on top her head with a cute looking black bow on it. Her eyes were a regal, merry blue and she gave him a most gracious smile.

"Please excuse my late introduction. My name is Sonia Nevermind, the Ultimate Princess." she offered in a lovely accent as she offered a most gracious bow to Makoto.

"Princess?!" he almost stuttered, as he bowed his head as low as he could possibly manage. "I'm Hajime Hinata. It's a honor to meet you M'lady."

The royal beauty offered a lovely smile, and soft giggle in response.

"I come from the small country of Novoselic. I came to Japan as an exchange student." Sonia continued on with her introduction, as Hajime couldn't help but listen to intently, almost like she had a spell on him.

"It is a pleasure to meet your esteemed acquaintance! May we endeavor to maintain a lasting friendship."

"I-I'd like that very much your majesty." Hajime offered as he bowed his head once more.

Surprisingly the princess merely gave a regal laugh before saying happily, "Hinata please call me by my name rather than my title, since we are in a school where everyone should be equals.

After a few seconds Hajime managed to collect himself ,as he nodded realizing she was fine with him speaking informally.

"Of course, Sonia. I really hope we can become good friends." he offered with a soft smile.

"I'd very much like that Hajime. I never had any true friends, since I was a small girl." She somewhat mournfully before looking at the boy with an excited smile. "But now that I am here in a foreign country I get to make as many friends as I want! I look forward to speaking with you again very soon." She gave the boy one last formal bow before heading off .

"Wow… she has such a presence about her." Hajime said to no one in particular, as his eyes lingered on her retreating form for a moment.

As soon as she was out of sight another classmate had come forth to talk to speak to him.

The girl who had come forth to greet her fellow classmates was probably had the least amount of clothing Hajime had seen so far. She wore a somewhat short white t-shirt with her top buttons undone do to the fact that shirt was too small and the fact that her breasts were too huge for it. Thankfully it didn't show her chest completely, but there was still quite bit of flesh showing to the now crimson faced boy. The crimson red shirt she wore was also really short as it show almost all of her legs and thighs to the boy, but thankfully it didn't reveal any of her panties. The only thing she had on her that wasn't super short was her sockless white loafers . Her hair was neck length long as and was super messy and somewhat spiky as strands stuck out everywhere on her head. Lastly her eyes were a chocolate brown much like her smooth looking sun tanned skin.

"Yo! Who are you?" She said with a cheerful smile.

"I'm Hajime Hinata, nice to meet you." He offered as he tried to not to look at the sun tan beauty's body too much. Though even with his restraint it was difficult to hide the blush on his face.

"Right! I'm Akane Owari, the Ultimate Gymnast! Nice t'meet ya!" She said with smile polite smile, as she still didn't seem to notice the faint blush on his face. At least he hoped she didn't anyway, but after Akane's smile turned to a knowing grin he knew he'd been caught.

"Oh ho? You like what you see?" She said in a teasing tone to which the boy didn't even have to courage to say a word, but merely turned his head away in embarrassment.

"Hahahaha! It's quite alright. I get those kind of looks a lot, but you seem to be the first to have some decency and standards to not stare all the time. For that I might let you cop a feel later." This made Akane roar with laughter as Hajime face now turned completely crimson, as his mouth fumbled for a response that never came.

"Hehehehe! You seem like fun so why don't we hang out when orientation is done ok?" She gave him one last teasing smile before giving another mischievous laugh as she left the boy in speechless shock.

"Um… Excuse me… But are you alright?" A small high pitched voice said to them as he finally snapped out of their shock and saw that a little girl was talking to them. At least she looked like a little girl anyway, but considering that she was here with everyone else then she is most likely a fellow classmate. She was a very petite girl with long, blonde hair that is generally seen tied into curved twin tails. She had shiny gold eyes and kept her hair up with two hairties, both of which consist of a green ribbon with a cat face in the middle. She was dressed in an orange, traditional furisode kimono with a white floral print pattern, and a green obi sash is tied around her waist and secured with a bow at the back. Lastly also wore traditional Japanese zori sandals on her feet, giving the look of someone who was from a different era all together. It was so strange, it was hard to believe she was in high school. Himiko was short for her age, but this girl tiny by comparison.

"Uh… yeah, sure. That was just an odd meeting." Hinata mused as he shook his head.

"Oh is that so?" She said in a childish manner before looking at Hajime with a wicked grin.

"You were looking at Akane in a lewd manner, weren't you?"

"W-what?! O-of course not! She just startled me that's all!" Hajime said with a crimson face as he tried to defend himself.

"Sure, sure. If that's what you say happen then who am I to judge. I like adorable things too." The girl said with a smug smile before a look of realization spread on her face. "Oops! I forgot to introduce myself to big bro here didn't I? You all want to know my name right? It's Hiyoko Saionji, the Ultimate Classical Dancer. Nice to meet you big bro!"

"Um, I'm not your big bro, Hiyoko." Hinata said with a nervous chuckle he could tell that this girl, who was clearly older than she looked, was twisting every word he said to her amusement.

"Ah! You know that will make your little sis cry, big bro." She said with a pout and her eyes look like she was about to cry, but she suddenly smiled mischievously to him.

"Hehehe. Just kidding, big bro! You seem to be quite fun so I expect you to hang out with little old me when the open ceremony is over ok?" Without even waiting for his connsent, the little girl gave a most courteous and traditional bow to him before leaving to go introduce herself to the others.

"… That was interesting to say the least…" Hajime said after a moment of silence, as he tried to process what just happened.

Finally another teen approached and this one was perhaps one of the most bizarre, not because of his wild demeanor, but who he resembled. He essentially was a dead ringer for Byakuya Togami save the fact he was extremely heavy set. The boy pushed his glasses up against his nose as he took a step closer.

"Hm you must be Hajime Hinata, the other who claims to have no recollection of their talent. How very peculiar. Still it's of little consequence in the greater scheme of things. I trust that even a commoner such as you values the position you find yourself in."

Hajime blinked. "Um I'm sorry, but who are you exactly?"

A scowl crossed the heavy set boy's face, as he adjusted his glasses once again.

"Byakuya Togami is my name. You'd do well to remember that. I'm the Ultimate Affluent Progeny." he offered with an air of smugness.

"W-wait are you and the other Togami, brothers or something? I mean you both even have the same title." Hajime mused with a furrowed brow.

The teen before him frowned as he folded his arms in disgust. "Ah him. Don't trouble yourself with that one. He is nothing but a pretender, I better exhibit what it means to be a true heir to the Togami legacy. A true Togami leads through example rather than just empty words.." he mused.

Hajime looked in the distance at the other Togami, before looking back at this one.

"Somehow I get the sense that the other one would say the same thing.." he muttered to himself.

"What was that?" the heavy set Byakuya asked as he quirked a brow.

"Nothing. I was just talking to myself." Hajime mused as he scratched the back of his head. "Anyways I look forward to getting to know you either way."

"Indeed. We shall see." The other boy mused quietly, before he turned and began to force his way through the crowd of other students.

Hajime gaze flickered to a clock in the front of the gym above a podium that now read a quarter until nine. _'I wonder how long they're gonna keep us waiting. I still haven't seen any faculty members. I still can't shake this weird feeling in my chest.'_

* * *

 **8:56 A.M Day One**

 **First Floor**

 **Gym**

Kaede had to stifle a giggle as she sat on the bleachers next to Shuichi, as they looked around the other gathered students below. "Well least we can say that everyone is interesting. Poor Keebo." she remarked as she stared down at the Ultimate Robot. Currently he had a very touchy Miu pressed up against him shamelessly. The Inventor's arms were draped around him as her fingers curiously prodded and poked at his chassis. Kazuichi could be seen standing a few feet away with wild grin on his face. He seemed to be just as interested in dissecting the Robot boy.

"Interesting being the appropriate word." Saihara chuckled as he adjusted his cap slightly.

The Pianist slowly tilted her gaze to settle on Shuichi. "So what's the story with the cap? I bet you'd look even better without it."

The Ultimate Detective froze for a moment, before slowly shaking his head. "It's a long story. Maybe some other time." he muttered dismissively.

"Fine but I'm holding you to that Sherlock." Kaede smiled, before she pulled a notebook out of her backpack.

The boy watched her intently a moment. "What are you up to Kaede?"

The voluptuous blonde offered a soft shrug of her shoulders. "Well now we're just waiting for someone to show up right? Might as well do something productive in the meantime."

"I take it you don't know what to do with free time?" he mused with a light smile.

Kaede lightly tapped the end of a pencil against her bottom lip, a look of mirth in her eyes. "Nope. Never heard of it."

Shuichi kept a smile settled on his face, as his gaze flickered to the large clock on the wall. He couldn't help, but get the sense that it wouldn't be much longer now. The wait would soon be over.


	4. Chapter 4: Welcoming Ceremony: Act Four

**Chapter 4: Welcoming Ceremony: Act Four**

 **8:57 A.M Day One**

 **First Floor**

 **Gym**

"Naegi!" a bubbly voice called out directly behind Makoto, causing him to jump in surprise. The girl behind him cracked up into a fit of giggles, as she hugged him from behind. The teenage boy began to flush like a tomato, as he felt her massive breasts being pressed against his back.

"A-Asahina?" he stammered in protest as he tilted his head back to stare at the brunette who offered him a bright smile in return.

"Sorry for spooking you Naegi. You looked out of it and well, I couldn't resist. Please like I said before just call me Hina." she laughed as she playfully stuck her tongue out, before taking a step back as she settled a hand upon the swell of her hip.

Naegi sheepishly rubbed the back of his head, as he fought down the blush that was still on his face. "Hehe you got me, guess I was just wondering how much longer until someone shows up."

The ditzy brunette seemed oblivious to his embarrassment, or if she noticed didn't comment as she tapped her chin with her index finger a moment. "Huh I guess that makes sense we've been here a while. But that's alright with me...I've had a chance to make several new friends."

Makoto smiled fondly at that. "That doesn't surprise me. How could someone not like you." he said, before instantly wishing he could crawl into a hole somewhere and die.

The swimmer blinked at that. "What do you mean Naegi?"

The boy laughed nervously. "Well it's just...you're really friendly, and positive so I can't imagine why anyone wouldn't be friends with you." he explained feeling slightly mortified.

"Really? You think so? Huh that's strange because I thought the same thing about you." she grinned at the flushing boy.

 _'Why couldn't I have been the Ultimate Lady's Man or the Ultimate Smooth Talker.'_ Makoto thought to himself, before offering a small smile in return.

"Heh I guess you're right. I've met some really great people too Asah-" he was cut off as the brunette puffed her cheeks out in mock fury, before pressing her index finger against his lips causing him to go cross-eyed for a moment.

"Just Hina okay? If you don't, I'll tell Sakura or Tenko that you've upset me." she laughed as she pulled her finger away, which caused Naegi to grow pale at the threat.

"H-Hina I-I'm sorry." he stammered out an apology as he bowed his head. _'I think I'm actually more afraid of Tenko at the moment. Somehow I didn't make the best impression with her'_

Those bright blue eyes of hers blinked a couple of times in quick succession, before she broke into another fit of giggles. "Naegi I was just joking. I would never hurt you. How could I? You're my first after all." she exclaimed earning shocked looks from a couple nearby students. Teru and Hifumi looked at Naegi with a mixture of anger and awe.

Naegi's mouth fumbled uselessly for a moment, as he stared at her like she'd grown a second head. Clearly she'd meant something else, but to anyone listening it would be easy to misconstrue her words.

"Hina what do you mean your first?" he asked in a hushed voice, as he took a half step forward.

The beautiful brunette never missed a beat as she offered the boy a sweet smile. "Well that's easy silly, you're the first friend I made here. So you're extra special to me!" she said as she offered him a thumbs up and one of her infectious smiles.

Makoto deflated a bit. _'I can't tell if she's serious or if she just likes teasing me. Though I do know one thing, I would do almost anything to see her smile like that all the time'_ he thought to himself, before he slowly raised his own thumb in return.

"Hehe I know how you feel Hina." he offered with a shy smile, before he noticed raised voices around them.

Asahina blinked as she quirked her head in the direction of the commotion as well.

Both of them began to make out a loud conversation coming from several of the students.

"From everyone's account so far, everyone who had arrived at this school woke in different place." Kiyotaka explained in his naturally loud voice.

"Yeah you're right. What the hell is up with that?" Leon mused with a frown.

"Hehehe seems like we've been kidnapped. Gotta say this is slick setup. I even noticed turrets mounted in several places." Kokichi smirked, as he folded his hands behind his head.

"What the fuck is wrong with you shit stain? you're acting like this is some sort of game." Miu scowled at the short boy.

"Maybe it is..." Kokichi mused, before a look of wonder crossed his face. "Boy I hope so. I really wanna play."

"Christ. Your parents should have used a fucking condom." Iruma spat as she glared at the smaller boy, who seemed unbothered by her remark. Instead he still had a gleeful expression on his face.

"Miss Iruma! Such vulgar language is unacceptable. Do I make myself clear!" Kiyotaka's loud voice boomed across the Gynmasium.

The Ultimate Inventor seemed to deflate almost instantly. Her crude demeanor wilting, as she looked almost terrified of the boy. "Y-Yes sir." she whimpered.

"If we're done screaming. I think we should approach this from a logical place. As it stands to reason each of us remember being accepted to join Hope's Peak Academy. Then all of us mysteriously blackout, and have no recollection of how we actually arrived here. I-" Rantaro was cut off as Owada's voice drowned his out.

"No shit! That's why we are we're all freakin' the hell out!" Mondo yelled out angrily, receiving several nods throughout the swell of students.

"And that's not the only thing of note. You all saw where the windows in the classes and hallways were, right? K1-B0 asked rhetorically before continuing on. "But instead of normal glass windows, they were reinforced with iron plates. I can only surmise it was to keep something out or something in."

"Hey aside from all of that, let's not forget all my junk is missing! Even my cellphone…" Junko said with a worried expression on her face.

"Shit she's right." Kaito cursed as he patted down his jacket, before allowing his shoulders to slump.

"Same here as well. Almost every videogame that I brought with me here is missing too. All except this one in my hand." Chiaki said in her usual sleepy voice, while also holding up her handheld up.

"I also haven't seen my laptop either, since I woke up…" Chihiro admitted with a slightly panicked expression.

"Hey don't worry Chihiro. I'm sure we'll get all of our stuff back after orientation." Tenko smiled brightly at the programmer, receiving in return the faintest of smiles.

"God, I had no idea this Academy was going to be such a pain in the ass." The Ultimate Biker said in annoyance. "This place doesn't feel much different from the time I spent in juvie. Hell, it actually feels worse!"

"Oh? How so if I may ask?" Nagito asked in a calm polite manner.

"It feels totally empty dude! At least in juvie there were people around to shoot the shit with, but there hasn't been a single person, besides all of us around this freaking dump."

Ryoma offered a mirthless chuckle. "Juvie is hardly an example of a trying time. It's nothing more than child's play. It hardly equates to solitary confinement. Not that I care, but panicking is pointless till we know more." he mused, as he adjusted a toothpick resting between his lips.

Owada fell strangely quiet, as he regarded the tennis player. His cool exterior was very unnerving. Despite quite literally twice Ryoma's size, the other boy had this hollow look in his eyes. He'd seen a lot blood, far more than even he'd seen while riding for the Diamonds. He had no intention of pissing off Hoshi. Least not if he could help it.

"Yeah… this is like seriously weirding me out. Not to sound like that little sociopath, but maybe we really were kidnapped?" Junko suggested with a bit of fear in her voice, as she looked around.

"P-Prehaps it's all part of the orientation…" Mikan whimpered. Despite treating to keep everyone calm, tears had already begun to spill down her cheeks.

Hajime who stood a few feet away, wordlessly loosened his tie. The boy regarded her silently a moment, before slowly holding it out to her. The Ultimate Nurse stared at it for a moment, before blinking back a few tears as she lightly curled her digits around the fabric. She offered him a tearful smile, before slowly dabbing at her eyes. The conversation had continued around them, before Taka's voice once again drowned out everyone else's.

"I am certain they will take down those iron plates later after orientation!" Taka yelled out encouragingly to his fellow classmates. Some of the students seemed to be cheered up, but most still held a look of doubt in their eyes.

"All we can do now is hope for the best and prepare for the worst outcome. Worrying about it as we are won't solve anything.." Sakura said simply.

"I agree with Oogami. We will be prepared for the worst if it comes!" Tenko exclaimed, as she punched the air a few times for emphasis.

"Well hell, it ain't like I'm scared or nothin! I just want someone to fucking show up already" Mondo snarled out angrily

Sonia clapped her hands rather loudly, causing most of the group to look at the foreign princess.

"Come now! We must not let ourselves become afraid on our first day here in school." She said in a calm yet commanding tone. "We are students of Hope's Peak Academy and as such we shall go through orientation with grace and dignity." Her words almost immediately made her fellow classmates feel motivated and feel prepared to face whatever the orientation event had for them.

Of course none of them could be prepared for what was about to happen next...

However before any of them could say anything else, they were interrupted by a high pitch screech from the mic resting on stage. it made almost everyone cringe and cover their ears to avoid the ear splitting pain.

 _ **"Hey there, howdy, hello! Is everyone here? Good! Then let's gets things rolling!"** _Yelled out an overly cheery and obnoxious sounding voice from the mic as everyone instantly turned to the mic stand to see who had just spoken. Suddenly something small sprang up from behind the table before landing with a soft thump on it. It was a teddy bear. A very odd looking teddy bear as it had one side of its body completely white and normal looking, while the other side was completely back and had a sinister looking evil red eye and a most disturbing smile.

"What in the world is that thing?" Kaede's eyes widened marginally as she stared at the strange mechanical critter.

"It looks like... A teddy bear?" Chihiro suggested as everyone was staring at the little odd bear, with confused and curious expressions on their faces.

 _ **"I'm not a teddy bear,"** _It said in an overly cheery carefree tone that made everyone feel a bit annoyed just by listening to it.

 _ **"I… Am… Monokuma! And I am this school's headmaster!"** _The teddy's declaration caught everyone off guard, by how strange and how ridiculous it sounded. They couldn't believe what they were hearing as Monokuma continued to address all of them.

 _ **"Nice to meet you all! I am sure we all will get along just nicely during our time together in this school!"**_

Makoto could barely believe what was anxiety that he held from before had deepened into fear. There was an unsettling feeling in his gut. Something we wrong, very wrong.

"Wh-? Waaaaaah! That teddy bear can talk!" Hifumi yelled out in shock.

"I-It must be controlled by magic!" Himiko's voice quivered, as she jabbed a finger in the direction of the bear.

"Jeez there's no such thing as magic. I'm sure this is all just part of the program. Hope's Peak just does things differently." Hiro said in denial.

"Magic is real! Keep talking and I'll turn you into a toad." Himiko huffed slightly, as she adjusted her hat.

"Guys calm down! There is probably just a speaker in the teddy bear." Kazuichi suggested as he examined the fluffy bear closely.

 _ **"I told you already, I am not a teddy bear!"**_ Monokuma said in annoyed tone as he glared at the mechanic who stepped back a bit, with an apologetic look on his face.

 _ **"I'm Monokuma! And I'm your headmaster!"**_

"Waaaaah! It moved" Hifumi screamed out as he continued to freak out at how bizarre Monokuma was.

"Seriously man, calm down!" Mondo said in annoyance at Hifumi's antics. " It's prolly just a remote control toy or somethin'."

 _ **"How dare you compare me to child's plaything! You've cut me deep. Deeper than the Mariana Trench…"** _The bear said in a depressed tone as everyone gave him flat looks at his poor joke.

 _ **"My remote control system is so complex, even those folks at NASA can't recreate or comprehend it! Ah, but don't make me say stuff that might destroy NASA's dreams. I just couldn't possibly BEAR it."**_ Once again his poor attempt at joking was met with varied blank and irritated stares from everyone present while others looked like they were going to punch him for just uttering that terrible line.

"Ugh I don't know what's worse, the pun or you insulting NASA." Kaito frowned as he folded his arms.

"Oh it was most certainly the pun darling." Celeste said in a soft but pointed tone. It was clear that she not amused by the teddy bear. However Monokuma seemed to ignore her comment as he continued to talk to everyone in his carefree tone.

 _ **"Now then, moving on! We really must hurry and get started…"**_

"Giving up already? No other stupid bear puns you want to throw at us?" Junko inquired in a slightly irritated manner, as she planted her hands on her hips.

 _ **"Quiet down now, quiet down."**_ Monokuma said in an unfazed tone at Junko's questioned to which the Fashionista gave a look of anger at being ignored by the over stuffed teddy bear.

 _ **"Ah, okay so… Stand attention and bow! And say… good morning to your headmaster!"**_

"Good Morning!" Taka yelled out energetically, despite how bizarre the situation was.

"Gonta offers you a good morning as well!" The Ultimate Entomologist exclaimed, as he bowed his head low.

"Y-You two don't have to s-say it back…" Toko muttered out, as she continued stare at Monokuma in a nervous manner.

"Let the two idiots do their thing." Hiyoko giggled mischievously.

"Yeah it'll really funny to see their faces once the headmaster reveals his true face later." Hiro laughed as he rubbed the back of his mane of hair.

 **"Hey, Hey! This is my true face my young student."** Monokuma said in an irritated tone, before straightening himself up as he turned back to face everyone.

 _ **"Now then, let us commence with a most noteworthy and memorable entrance ceremony!"**_ He then gave a little dance before confetti suddenly sprang up from behind the table, as he finished his dance.

 _ **"First, let's talk about what your school life here will be like. Now, ah, make no mistake-you students, so full of potential, represent the hope of the world. And to protect such hope… you will all live a communal life together solely within the confines of this school."**_

As he continued his speech, everyone present was now slightly morerelaxed and feeling rather motivated by the teddy bear's show, even though was a big joke. The very thought of living in the most prestigious school and being called the hopes and ultimate potential in the world made them feel pride brewing in their beings as Monokuma continued onward with the ceremony. However a few of them would still feel unsettled by the entire spectacle.

 _ **"Everyone will live here in harmony together, and adhere to the rules and regulations of the school. Ah, now then… regarding the end of date for this communal life…"**_ Monokuma continued on a professional manner, before pausing. Suddenly his mouth formed a sinister and unnatural looking smile, as he stared intently at the students before him.

 _ **"There isn't one! In other words, you'll all be here until the day you die! Such is the life you been assigned."**_

Stunned silenced reigned over everyone as they their minds all tried to catch up with what the teddy bear just said. Their faces all slowly turned into looks of horror, disbelief, fear, and stun outrage at the very thought of living in Hope's Peak for the rest of their lives.

"You've gotta be freaking kidding me! If this is a joke. It sure is hell ain't funny." Kaito yelled as he jabbed a finger at the bear.

"Wh-What did he just say? Until the day we d-die…?" Toko whispered out as she broke the strained silence that filled the air.

"Y-You're joking right? We can't live here forever!" Akane growled in outrage while Monokuma ignored their complaints or stunned comments.

"While not ideal. It's hardly the worst form of incarceration." Ryoma mused in a monotone manner.

"What?! Maybe for you pal, but not for the rest of us. Not by a long damn shot." Leon exclaimed.

 _ **"Oh why the long faces? Fear not**_ _ **we have quite an abundant budget, so you won't lack any common conveniences."**_ The black and white teddy bear explained with wide grin stretching unnaturally across it's features.

"That's the least of our worries right now!" Sayaka yelled out as her voice start to grow more and more panicked by the minute.

"Hm agreed, I don't think the school's budget is our biggest concern at the moment." K1-B0 mused as his synthetic gaze scrutinized Monokuma intently.

"Monokuma you better explain yourself. Just what the hell are you talking about?!" Junko screamed out in anger. "You're saying that we all have to stay here forever! You're screwing with us right?!"

 _ **"I am most definitely not screwing with you! I am no liar, of that you can be one-hundred percent sure."** _As he continued to become more agitated by the increasing denial and panic from his students, Monokuma started to flail his arms up in the air in an attempt to look more intimidating.

 _ **"Oh and just for your information… you're completely cut off from the world. So you don't have to worry about that dirty, dirty land beyond these walls ever again!"**_

"Cut off… Then that means the metal plates that we saw were…" Makoto said as his eyes widened in realization.

 _ **"Yep! They are meant to keep all of you from ever looking from that nasty world beyond these walls and also to keep you from ever going outside to."**_ Monokuma said with a smug satisfied smile on his face.

 _ **"Also, no matter how much you yell and scream for help… help will never come. So with that in mind, feel free to live out your life here with reckle-"**_

"I don't know how you were able to kidnap us, but I do know that help will come for us." Hajime cut off Monokuma's speech, with an intense glare.

"He's right! You don't just kidnap nearly fifty people, most of which are pretty famous, and expect to get away with this." Kaede exclaimed loudly. A look of frustration was settled on her face. She began to stalk forward only to be stopped by Shuichi.

"Kaede. Calm down. We need to play this smart." The Detective implored. Any rebuttal she had was cut off by another outburst.

"Cut this fucking shit out! It isn't funny anymore!" Mondo said in anger while Fuyuhiko flanked him.

"If you don't let us the fuck out of this god damn place...I'm going to beat the fucking shit out of you.!" Fuyuhiko snapped as his eyes narrowed dangerously.

 _ **"Oh my! Such rude and ruthless behavior!"**_ Monokuma cried out in exaggerated fear, while also having crocodile tears in his eyes.

 _ **"Anyway, as I said before don't expect any help from the outside world. Help isn't coming for all of you. Secondly you really think this still a joke? A bunch of skeptics, all of you. But I guess you can't help it, huh? You all grew up in an age where you can't trust your own neighbor…"**_

"With people like you, I wonder why..." Twogami said sarcastically as he slightly adjust his glasses.

 _ **"Well besides that, you all have plenty of time to find out whether or not if what I say is true."** _Monokuma continued on while seemingly ignoring the imposter's comment.

 _ **"And when the time comes, you'll see with your own eyeballs that I speak the truth."**_ As he said the last part, his sadistic grin came back with such intensity that made everyone feel, including those who still held doubts about their current situation, that what he said was indeed the true.

"Having to live here forever would be… quite a problem…" Celeste said in calm, yet still shocked tone while everyone else was becoming was becoming more and more panicked about the whole ordeal.

"Quite a problem is an understatement!" Junko exclaimed, as Monokuma continued to stare at all of them in a carefree manner.

"I do not understand why someone would force us to do this. However I do think we should try to remain clam." Kirumi suggested as her gaze flitted around the gymnasium.

"Stay calm? How can we? Who knows what this teddy bear will do to us, since we are trapped here!" Mahiru said as she glared at Monokuma, who now gave an irritated expression at her comment.

 _ **"For the last time…. I am not a teddy bear!"** _He said irritably before looking at all of them in confusion.

 _ **"And furthermore… What's the matter with you all? I mean you all decided of your free will to attend Hope's Peak Academy, didn't you? And now, before the opening ceremony has even finished, you all already decided to leave?"**_ While everyone else was became infuriated by Monokuma's complaints, Naegi couldn't help but feel that what the teddy bear just said was odd.

 _"Why would he say that we came here of our own free will, if he kidnapped us?"_ He thought silently to himself, before noticing he wasn't the only one with similar thoughts. Hajime, and even Kirigiri looked at puzzled and thoughtful about the whole ordeal as well, but before any of them could comment on the matter Monokuma once gave an almost feral grin before addressing everyone once more.

 _ **"Oh, but you know… I guess I did forget to mention one thing. There "is" one way to for you to leave the school…"**_ His red eye starting to glow darkly as everyone gave a start at the "good" news.

"R-Really?" Toko said hopefully as everyone seemed eager to do whatever it took to leave the academy now.

"Kehehe. I suspect this won't be so cut and dry." Korekiyo mused as his gold eyes settled on Monokuma.

 _ **"Ahem. As headmaster, I've crafted a special clause for those of you who would like to leave! I call it the… "Graduation" clause. Now let me tell you this fun little rule. As I mentioned, in order to maintain an environment of harmony here, we rely on the communal lifestyle. And if someone were to disrupt that harmony, they will be allowed to leave the school. That, my students, is the Graduation clause!"**_

"What do mean by "disrupt the harmony"?" Togami asked cautiously, as he scrutinized the bear.

 _ **"Puhuhuhu… Well you know…"**_ Monokuma started as his smile grew wider till it looked like was going to split his face while his red eye shined almost malevolently everyone as he paused for a moment. _**"… If one person were to murder another."**_ As if a gun shot went off, everyone was speechless at the revelation of what the graduation clause was. Everyone's eyes held nothing but pure horror and disbelief at the idea of killing one their fellow classmates at the very thought of even considering the idea.

"M-Murder!?" Asahina yelled out in disbelief as she also broke the strained silence.

 _ **"Stabbing, strangling, bludgeoning, crushing, hacking, drowning, igniting, how you do it doesn't matter to me." The bear sang out cheerfully as if the very words he just spoke were heaven to him. "You must kill someone if you want to leave. It is simple as that. The rest is up to you. Give it your all to achieve the best outcome in the worst way possible!"**_

"T-This is… beyond insane!" Sonia yelled out in disbelief. "I don't care how much you intend to force us stay here, but … killing another just to escape…. It's just barbaric!"

"I-I have to agree. Surely no one would actually consider that as an option.." Tsumugi frowned as she nervously adjusted her glasses.

 _ **"Oh? Well I guess that means that you two will be staying here for the rest of your life then. Not that it matters to me, since that means I can teach you all kinds of things as headmaster of this academy."**_ The teddy bear said nonchalantly.

 _ **"However, your fellow classmates here might not feel the same way. I mean judging by the looks on their faces, their brain juices are probably flowing intensely now on how to escape!"**_

This caused Sonia's expression to become one of panicked uncertainty, as she looked around at everyone else who also had some form of fear and frustration as they digested the bear's words.

 _ **"Anyway… Like I said before, you guys are the hope of the world. But you know…"**_ Monokuma's smile once more grew into an almost unnatural and evil blissful expression as he let another pause happen before continuing on.

 _ **"Taking that hope and seeing it become twisted, I find that so exhilarating!"**_ The bear exclaimed.

"What the hell are you talking about!? To kill each other is… it's…" Kaito said as the twisted clause finally caught up with him, but the look on his face said it all. He had no words to say how abominable it was to kill another person.

 _ **"To kill each other is to kill each other. I am sure there's a dictionary here somewhere if you need it."**_ Monokuma continued say in a dark carefree tone.

"We know what it means, that's not the problem! Why do we have to kill each other!?" Asahina yelled out in anger as she puffed her cheeks as she clenched her hands at her side.

"This is beyond ridiculous. Even for someone who is akin to the dark underworld, I will not stand being bullied into killing others for your own amusement." Gundam growled out darkly. The hamsters perched on his shoulders even seemed to glare balefully at the bear.

"Does anyone actually believe this shit? Fucking cum wad! I'll turn you to scrap and play with your insides." Miu smirked darkly at the bear.

"Yeah! Stop blabbering on with all this nonsense! Just let us go home already!" Hifumi also yelled out in increasing agitation. However as soon as he uttered past his first sentence something seemed to snap in Monokuma as he stood silent for a moment.

 _ **"…Blabbering? …. Blabbering…."**_ He muttered out quietly while looking in the ground as his small body started to stake uncontrollably.

 _ **"Blabbering, blabbering, what do you mean blabbering!? I don't blabber!"**_ Everyone in the gym unconsciously took a step back at teddy bears words. Not because it was how Monokuma's death glare was directed at all of them, but rather it was sound of his voice that made them all step back. It was the voice someone completely and utterly mad and deranged that could make even the hardest criminals cower in fear from it.

 _ **"You guys just don't get it, do you?"**_ Monokuma continued to growl out in a sick, mad tone. _**"'Let us go! Let us go!' You keep on saying the same thing over and over and over and over…! Listen from this moment on, this school is your home,your life, your world. Got it? And you can kill as much as you wanna kill! So go ahead, go on kill-kill-killing spree!"**_

"Alright, come on… How long are you gonna keep this up?" Hiro said in a calm and bored tone that made everyone look at him in confusion. Even the demented teddy bear gave the Ultimate Clairvoyant a confused twist of his head as Hiro continued to look bored. "You got us, okay? You scared the hell out of us. So can you go ahead and reveal your trick now."

 _ **"Reveal the trick?"**_ Monokuma asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, cuz I mean… Y'know, this is all some kinda of trick and all, right? "

Angie pressed her palms together, as her brow furrowed slightly. "Atua assures me this isn't some joke Hiro."

"Hiro…. I don't think even this school would have the gall do something like this. I'm sorry man, but I think this is real." Makoto said with a sympathetic expression.

The Clairvoyant looked between Angie and Makoto a moment. It was clear he was still desperately trying to hang on to his denial. "But what if-" he was cut off suddenly by Owada.

"Dude, shut the hell up and get outta my way." Mondo said in a pissed off tone, as he pushed Hiro out of his way before heading straight for Monokuma.

"Tch! Hang on Owada, that little bastard is mine, after putting us through this fucking shit!" The Ultimate gangster growled out as his followed after the biker. Pekoyama stood only a few feet away, a slightly guarded expression on her face. She tapped at her arm slightly, almost in an anxious manner.

"Get in line!" Mondo yelled in thunderous tone over his shoulder, which didn't seem to phase Fuyuhiko in the slightest. Mondo turned to glare down at the mechanical teddy bear.

"Listen up, asshole! This shit's gone way too far! What kind of joke IS this!?"

 _ **"Joke? What, you mean like your hair?"**_ Monokuma asked in such sarcastic and carefree manner that Mondo's face exploded with pure towering rage.

"FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-! " He roared out before jabbing his arm out like a speeding bullet before grabbing ahold of the teddy bear's neck.

"Gotcha, you little piece of shit! I dunno if you're a toy or a stuff animal or whatever the hell! Either way, I'm gonna rip you to fuckin' shreds!"

"While I don't usually get pleasure from breaking fucking inanimate objects, tearing your ass apart will make me feel so damn good. Then I'll find the real you and cave your god damn face in!" Fuyuhiko bellowed as he too looked ready to help Mondo tear apart the teddy bear.

 _ **"Waah! Violence against the headmaster is in violation of school regulations!"**_ Monokuma panicked as he flayed around in the air as Mondo lifted him off the ground.

"Shut the fuck up! Let me outta here, or I swear to Christ…" Mondo started to threaten the bear again, but stopped suddenly when everyone heard a loud beep coming from Monokuma. They all stared at the mechanical bear for a moment as they didn't know what was going on, but the loud beeping was only making the Ultimate Biker and Gangster even more pissed off. However as Kyoko looked at the bear intently, as the beeping noise sounded familiar for some strange reason.

"What, no smart ass comeback this time?!" Mondo said as his gripped tighten around the bear's neck.

"Maybe the fucking piece of shit controlling him finally pissed himself, after finding out what we are going to fucking do to them." Fuyuhiko said with a smug predatory smile as the beeping kept getting louder and more frequent.

"Stop that goddamn beeping and SAY SOMETHING!" Mondo roared as he shook the teddy bear violently.

"Watch out! Get rid of it!" Kyoko quickly called out before the lawyer could warn his fellow classmates.

"Huh?..." Mondo said in confusion just as the bomb was now beeping an insane pace and looked like it was going to blow at any second.

"Oh shit don't just stand there dickwad." Miu's eyes widened, as she instinctively raised her arms to shield herself.

"Get rid of it, Mondo! It's a BOMB!" Kazuichi yelled out in fear for his fellow classmates.

Mondo finally understanding the situation chucked the thing as hard as he could away from everyone. A brief moment elapsed, before it exploded with a bright and loud flash. Gunpowder and sulfur filled the air and a loud ringing noise could be heard by everyone, as they stared with shocked and stunned looks at where the malevolent teddy bear died. They all knew now that this was no longer a cruel joke, but indeed their new reality.

"The hell!" Mondo yelled out with a stunned expression on his face. "Th-That sure as shit wasn't a joke. It blew the hell up, it could have killed us."

"Heh gotta say he knows how to make a point." Kokichi mused with a wry grin.

Hajime warily glanced over at the Ultimate Supreme Leader. _'If I don't know any better, it seems like he's actually enjoying this. What kind of person gets off_ _on this?'_

"But you know… This means that the teddy bear's been destroyed, right?" Chihiro said nervously as he stared at the bits and pieces of what remained of suicidal bear.

 _ **"For the last time, I am NOT a teddy bear. I am Monokuma!"**_ The sadistic teddy bear suddenly popped out of nowhere as everyone in the room suddenly jumped back as if they just saw a ghost.

"Uwah! There is another one…?" Leon said in sheer shock as Monokuma gave everyone all an evil smile.

"Gonta very confused. Didn't strange bear go boom?" Gonta rubbed at his chin, as he stared at the dual toned bear in confusion.

"Then… that means…" Kazuichi muttered out, as his eyes widen in realization and horror.

 _ **"Yep! I have all kinds of Monokumas placed around the school. Just so I can help keep the peace and keep an eye on my most favorite students."**_ The mechanical bear said as his red eye gleamed with dark pleasure, as he eyed each and every one of his students.

"You son of a bitch! You seriously tried to kill me and Fuyuhiko just now!" Mondo yelled out in rage at the bear.

 _ **"Well, yes. I was serious about trying to kill both of you. You did violate one of the school regulations, after all."** _Monokuma explained in irritation.

"You fucking bastard! No one tries to have me fucking killed. You piece of shit...I'll make you regret the fucking day your born. I'm going to cut off all your fucking finger, and shove them down your god damn t-!" Fuyuhiko threats were cut short by the dual toned bear.

 _ **"Are you sure you want to be threating me, after I was being so nice to let you both off nicely?"**_ Monokuma asked in a carefree tone, but his gaze didn't back down from Fuyuhiko's glare. _ **"I mean I can give you a more severe punishment right now if you wish rather than quick almost painless explosions."** _

The gangster gave the bear a stunned look as he tried to say something, but before he could a hand rested on his shoulder. The boy tensed a moment, before turning to see Peko now standing right behind him. She said nothing, but wordlessly shook her head. Fuyuhiko scowled lightly, but remained silent.

 _ **"That's what I thought. I will let both of you off with a warning this time around, but you'd better be careful from now on. Any naughty boy or girl who violates my rules won't get off with just a swat on the butt! Plus don't forget the surveillance cameras installed everywhere make me aware of any rule breaking that you do. And if you're caught breaking any rules, well… You all saw what just happened, right?"**_ Almost everyone looked frustrated and nervous as a few people eyed both Monokuma and the camera in the gym with great disdain.

 _ **"Puhuhu… And I won't be so forgiving with my punishments next time. So don't let it happen again!"**_

"Th-That's not even punishment. That's just… wrong…" Fujisaki cried out in a horrified tone.

"That's not forgivable! That's just plain murder!" Sonia shouted in disbelief.

 _ **"Oh ho? I don't think you would consider my other punishments any less forgiving, but quite frankly going out that way would be preferable for what I have in store for any rule breaker."**_ The teddy bear mused out in his usual carefree tone, while most of the students looked sick and disgusted at the mere thought of something being worse than dying from explosions.

 _ **"But enough about that, we must press on with the ceremony! Now then, lastly… to commemorate your joyous entry into our school, I have a little something for you all…"**_ He suddenly dived under the red clothed table before coming back out with his hands full with something that looked like small blue cards.

 _ **"Tada! This is your student handbook! Pretty cool, huh? As you all can see, its full digital. So naturally we call it… the e-handbook!"**_ Everyone was silent as Monokuma explained their new handbooks, but he stopped for a second to stare at all of them for a moment.

 _ **"…. Hmm…. Not very excitable bunch are you all? Either way, moving on. This handbook is absolutely vital to a healthy school life, so don't lose it!"**_ He then jumped over the stage for a moment to hand out the handbooks to everyone.

 _ **"When you start it up, it will display your name. Always make sure you have the right one!"** _Monokuma exclaimed as he finished handing out the handbooks, before hopping back onto the stage.

 _ **"Now then, this is not your everyday notebook. It has so many more uses than that! Also, it's completely waterproof. Splash it, wash it, drown it, it'll keep ticking! And thanks to its space- age design, it can withstand an impact force of up to ten tons. Very resistant! It also contains all of our school regulations, so make sure you review them very carefully! You'll hear me say this a lot, but any violation of school regulations will not be tolerated at all. Rules restrict, yes, but they also protect. Society, for example, would be utter chaos without laws. The same thing applies here! Which is why it's emcrucial/em we have strict punishments in place for violations."**_

Almost everyone gave a shudder, as Monokuma emphasize that any violations of the school rules would end in their swift demises. They also realized that if they couldn't fight back against the bear, then they were doomed to stay in the academy forever.

 _ **"Okay, well… that brings our school entrance ceremony to a close! Please enjoy your abundantly dreary school lives! Be good and keep out of trouble now! And… see ya!"**_ The bear gave a little bow before suddenly disappearing into the floors and leaving everyone alone to digest what had just happened.

"So, guys… How would you explain what we all just experienced?" Taka asked with a thoughtful and a little bit scared expression on his face.

"How…? Why….? I don't understand any of what's going on..." Leon said in a dazed like state while everyone couldn't blame for that after what they all just witnessed.

"T-T-This is like a nightmare! A horrible, horrible nightmare!" Mikan cried with tears in her eyes as all the pent of anxiety was catching up with her. She buried her face into Hajime's tie as her shoulders began to tremble lightly.

"We have to l-live here forever…? Or… k-kill?" Toko muttered out in nervous panic as she grasped her head in disbelief and shock. "Wh-What…? What just happened!?"

"Kill another student... to escape. This sounds like the start of a really dark manga." Tsumugi frowned.

"Y-You read manga?!" Yamada eyes lit up in wonder. It was as if the heavy set boy had forgotten of their dire situation.

Rantaro shook his head slightly. "Seems our attention span is limited." he mused dryly as he ran a hand through his hair.

"W-What do we do now?" Hanamura's voice shook slightly as he glanced around nervously. His Cajun accent becoming more noticeable in his fearful state.

"T-There's N-Nothing we can do! W-we're all going to die..." Fukawa exclaimed as she gripped at her pigtails manically.

"Everyone, we need to remain calm ." Kyoko said in level tone, that seemed to rouse most of the group out of their panicked shock.

"First, let's just take a moment to summarize everything we just heard. Based on what Monokuma said, we essentially have two choices. Choice number one is that we stay here, living a "communal" life together until the day we die. And the other choice is…"

"If we want to get out of here alive, we have to kill someone. Right?" Celeste finished her sentence in a calm manner.

"But… killing someone…. That's…" Chihiro tried to speak, but she couldn't finish her sentence as her eyes started to fill with tears. It looked like she was going to break down much like Mikan had.

K1-B0 spoke up. "Perhaps we don't have to do either. Our captor seems very resourceful, but there are a great deal of us. We are some of the most gifted from around the world. Surely together we can find a means of escape, one that doesn't require anything so distasteful."

"Wow that almost sounds like genuine concern. Who knew robots could act so well." Kokichi grinned as he felt a sharp look from Keebo.

"We are abducted out of freaking nowhere and stuffed into this place meant to look like a school. Hell we don't even know if this is Hope's Peak Academy!" Leon said as he eyed the camera in the gym nervously. "And now we're supposed to kill each other? This is… This is… this is just…. What IS this!?"

"A lie, is what it is!" Taka yelled out defiantly. "All these ridiculous things we've heard… It can't be real!"

"But it is…. We just saw that… that…. I cannot even call that creature a fellow animal friend for trying to kill Mondo and then forcing us to live here!" Gundam roared out in rage and his little hamsters shuddered visibly under their master's anger.

"How did this even happen in this first place?!" Mahiru asked as she buried her face into her hands.

"Calm down, calm down! Panicking about it will get us nowhere!" Sonia yelled out in a commanding regal voice that made everyone, to some extent calm down. "We need to not panic otherwise we are doing precisely what Monokuma wants. I for one have no intention of doing such a thing."

"I agree with the Princess. Like hell if I'm gonna do what this jackass wants us to do. " Kaito grinned wildly as he slammed a fist against his open palm. Maki who stood a few feet away rolled her eyes, but couldn't help, but be ever so slightly impressed by his determination.

"They're right. No way I'm gonna let that bear trick us into some shit!" Akane yelled out confidently.

"Right now it doesn't matter if it's real or fake. What matters is… Is there anyone here who's seriously considering all this…?" Togami said critically as eyed each and every one of his fellow classmates intensely. "I mean quite frankly does anyone actually intend to live here for the rest of their lives? Or are some of you already considering murder?" he suggested.

Kaede let out an audible groan. "Do you really have to say something like that now? You're only making things worse."

"Am I now? I prefer the cold hard truth. A fantasy will get us nowhere." Togami said with an amused expression. "Let us not forget we are all strangers here. What do we truly know about one another? How willing are you to put your life in a stranger's hand?"

The large Gymnasium fell silent for a moment, as that very question seemed to permeate the room. From the suspicious gazes that were being exchanged, one thing had become abundantly clear.

The Killing Game had officially begun.


	5. Chapter 5: Settling: Act One

**Chapter 5: Settling: Act One**

 **9:15 A.M Day One**

 **1st Floor**

 **Gym**

A silence overcame the large group as almost everyone, continued to regard one another with looks of fear and suspicion. The concept of killing one another being the only means of escape had already no doubt taken root in some of the minds within the crowded gym.

The heavy set Twogami cleared his throat as he spoke up. "Unless we all intend to simply stare at one another indefinitely, I suggest we take necessary precautions to avoid bloodshed between one another."

Togami scowled slightly he glared his dopplerganger. "All the precautions in the world are fruitless you fat imbecile. It's only a matter of time till someone snaps, I for one will not put my faith in any of you peasants." he scoffed as he collected his own handbook, before simply stalking over towards the bleachers.

Kokichi smirked as he folded his arms. "Well if this was a slasher flick, he'd be the first one to go."

"That is most unhelpful at the moment Kokichi." Sonia offered him a disapproving look.

The short statured boy offered a sniff as fake tears welled up in his eyes. "Please forgive me, I was only trying to lighten the mood."

Hajime rolled his eyes at the display. "I think trying to keep the peace is a good idea."

Ishimaru cleared his throat. "I completely agree that we should try to assure order is maintained."

Celeste watched as Togami's form flitted out of view, before she snapped her ruby gaze back to Ishimaru and Togami's doppelganger. "Perhaps before making any rash decisions we all should study our handbooks and the rules that are in place."

There was soft murmurr amongst the massive group, as each of the student's began to collect their handbooks, before studying them intently.

* * *

 **Regulations**

 **1\. Students are prohibitted from trying to leave campus, unless other wise specified.**

 **2\. "Nightime" is from 10 P.M to 7A.M. Some areas are off limits at night, so use caution. The showers are inaccessible after 10 P.M and will only be accessible beginning at 6 A.M.**

 **3\. Sleeping anywhere other than the dormitory will be seen as sleeping in class and punished accordingly.**

 **4\. With minimal restrictions, you are free to explore Hope's Academy at your discretion.**

 **5\. Violence against Headmaster Monokuma is strictly prohibited, as is destruction of surveillance cameras or any other school property.**

 **6\. Anyone who kills a fellow student and becomes the "blackened" will graduate, unless they are discovered. In addition only three murders are allowed per blackened.**

 **7\. Should the "blackened" graduate they may elect to save two other classmates at their discretion.**

 **8\. If at any point during the trial, a culprit is unable to be determined, a sacrifice can be made. The decision to enact a sacrifice requires a majority vote. This "Lamb" much like a culprit is decided by the most votes. This individual will be punished instead of the remaining students, for failing to identify the blackened. If the blackened is still alive, they will automatically graduate if a sacrifice is made.**

 **9\. Additional school rules may be added as or if necessary.**

* * *

 _ **9:18 AM Day One**_

 _ **1st Floor**_

 _ **Gym**_

Naegi found himself shivering slightly, as he stared at his handbook repeatedly. _'I can't believe this is really happening. How could what was turning out to be such a good day...go so wrong'_ he thought to himself as he gritted his teeth.

"Hey N-Naegi?" Asahina asked her voice much more somber than he'd ever heard her.

Makoto blinked as he looked up at her. "Yeah Hina?" he managed to force a weak smile.

"It's gonna be alright ya know? All of us working together should be able to come up with something." she said as a hint of her previous optimisim crept in her voice, as she offered him a weak smile.

Their conversation was cut short by raised voices around them.

"T-this is so wrong..." Sayaka sniffled as tears formed in the corner of her eyes.

"This is absolutely wretched." Tsumugi stammered slightly, as she starred at the rules repeatedly.

"W-we're all g-going to die!" Toko sputtered as she frantically gripped at the side of her head as she shook in fear.

 _ **"I WILL NOT tolerate such pessimism! If we work together we shall prevail!"**_ Nekomaru yelled causing a few people surround him to flinch.

"Hell yeah, we'll find whoever's in charge and beat the shit out of em!" Akane exclaimed with a feral grin, as she popped her knuckles against her other open palm.

Kaito grinned as he popped his knuckles. "No doubt about it. All of us together, there's no way they'll stand a chance."

"Hm perhaps before we elect on how to do in our captor...we should find a way to make the most of our current circumstances. I suggest an addendum to the curfew hours. That we all agree to remain in our quarters following ten at night." Celeste offered.

Kazuichi huffed as he folds his arms behind his head. "Why bother with something like that?"

"Think about it darling. Our minds will already be taxed enough as it is with this deadly game. Every sound we hear will convince us that foul play is at foot. This measure should at the very least allow some of us to able to sleep through the night."

The mechanic paled a bit as he frowned. "Yeah I guess you got a good point."

"Quite a logical suggestion Miss Ludenberg. So long as everyone elects to adhere to those principals, it limits any foul intent to the daylight hours. "Korekiyo mused.

Kokichi grinned as he folded his hands behind his head. "Of course that's counting on the fact, anyone will adhere to such a rule. I wouldn't count on it."

"That might be true however, it is the best solution present to us. We will have to agree that no one will leave their quarters after ten. " Twogami stated as his vision swept across the room.

"Who died and put you in charge tubby?!" Mondo barked as he folded his arms in annoyance.

"Hey stop barking so loud and let the guy speak." Kaede huffed, as she shot a frustrated look at Owada. The boy rather than looking angry ,looked more surprised than anything. Clearly he wasn't use to a girl standing up to him.

The Ultimate Imposter scowled as he adjusted his glasses. "What I'm about to propose should keep us safe at all times. We stick to Celestia's suggestion and agree to stay in our rooms after curfew. The only other vulnerable time will be during the day. As Kiyo pointed out that will time frame, that a culprit would likely have to attack. Which leads me to my next proposal."

"Sooo what's the plan big guy?" Akane asked in surprisingly laid back tone.

"Yes I am also quite eager to know of this solution." Ishimaru exclaimed.

"Maybe you all should shut up so ham hands can speak.." Saionji suggested with a grin earning a look of irriation from Ishimaru.

"As the old adage goes, there's strength in numbers. While we cannot all share the same space at all times, what we can do is divide into smaller groups during the day to encourage unity and avoid isolation as much as possible." Twogami offered.

"Hm it would also seem to provide stronger albi's for those who choose cooperation in case of an incident." Celeste mused as she laced her hands together.

"Perhaps but I do not intend for even a single death to occur, if at all possible. I sense some of us may not be cooperative in a group setting. However for the rest of us, I propose that we take the next couple of hours to divide into say six groups of seven or eight people and explore our current surroundings. Beyond that I would suggest that on a daily basis, we follow suit and only disperse during curfew. This should limit our chances of being compromised greatly." The heavy set boy offered.

"With respect Byakuya in addition to your suggestion, perhaps we should have each group decide on a Captain to keep track and be responsible for keeping their group together." Sonia suggested.

Kazuichi grinned. "I think Miss Sonia is absolutely right."

"A group of any kind without structure is certainly doomed to fail." Kirumi mused softly.

Byakuya nodded. "Agreed structure is important to keep this many people safe. Very well let's take some time to divide up. If there are any left out...I will take the responsibility of assigning them so that we have full groups. Remember six groups. That should be more than enough to discourage any kind of violence."

* * *

 **9:25 A.M Day One**

 **First Floor**

 **Gym**

Naegi began to glance around a bit frantically, before noticing Asahina standing there with a slightly troubled expression aswell. Her bubbly smile flittered back to her face as she beamed at him. "What do you say we start a group Naegi?" she asked as her bright blue eyes regarded the other teen intently.

The lucky student let out a relieved sigh as he smiled. "Thank goodness. I'm use to being the last guy picked. I was sort of afraid I was going to end up stuck in a group with Mondo or something." he whispered causing the swimmer to smirk.

"I could always invite him if ya want?" she suggested as she settled a hand on her hip.

"Please have mercy..." he shuddered causing her to giggle.

"I'm just teasing you. Uh I'd like to ask Sakura if you don't mind, why don't we split up and meet back here in a few minutes." she suggested.

Naegi rested his hand against his chin. 'Well I can't think of another person I'd rather have protecting us than the Ultimate Martial Artist.' he mused, before he nodded at the swimmer.

"Of course that's sounds great to me. We'll meet back shortly." he said with a grin as he watched the swimmer take off across the gym towards were Sakura stood.

Makoto's gaze flitted around the large procession of students, before he noticed K1-B0 standing a few feet away. His chin propped against his hand. "Keebo. Is everything alright?" he asked as he took a few steps forward, before stopping in front of the Ultimate Robot.

Keebo's bright eyes settled on Naegi. There was a brief look of surprise. "Oh Makoto. My apologies, I did not expect anyone to approach me."

The Ultimate Luck blinked. "Why not?" he asked as his brow furrowed slightly.

"Uh well. It's just...most people tend to stick to those that are the most like them. I am unlike anyone here, I do not expect anyone would choose me over a fellow human." he frowned slightly.

"I'm not most people then Keebo. We're all in this together. You're more than welcome to join us anytime." he offered. He extended his hand towards the robot for the second time today.

K1-B0 stared at the outstretched hand, before his mouth twitched slightly. "Makoto if it was at all possible for me to cry...I would right now." he offered. His synthetic voice sounding slightly strained, as he reached out and shook Naegi's hand. "Thank you."

Makoto grinned. "Hey don't mention it Keebo. We're friends now right? So we have to stick together. I'm going to keep looking for some other people though. I'll see you later?"

The Ultimate Robot offered a smile as he bowed his head slightly. "You can count on that."

Naegi turned to begin searching the room some more, when he suddenly found himself standing face to face with a flushed Maizono.

"Naegi there you are! Um I saw you talking to Asahina earlier. I-I don't mean to be any trouble but are you already in a group? And if you are...could I possibly join you?" she asked in a somewhat shy demeanor.

The boy flushed a bit as his brain caught up with her words. "O-Oh yeah Hina and I are starting a group with Keebo, but I'd love it if you'd join us. I mean it's not like we wouldn't see each other otherwise, but it would b-

"Great to be with someone you already know?" Maizono finished with a giggle, causing Naegi to stared at her a moment.

"Are you sure you're not psychic?"

The blue haired beauty offered a playful wink. "Nope. Just good intuition." she laughed.

"Right how could I forget?" Naegi chuckled as he scratched his cheek.

"We should probably catch up with Hina and let her know, before the group fills up." he added only to blink as Maizono reached out and grabbed his hand.

"Well come on then silly, let's go talk to her." she exclaimed as she began to pull him through the crowd of people, only to stop at the loud commotion in front of them.

"I'm simply acting in accordance with what I think is best for me" Togami said with a sneer while turning to head towards the exit. However he stopped as he noticed the expressions on Mondo and Fuyuhiko's faces. Judging by their demeanor it would only be a matter of time till one of them snapped.

"Hold on! Like hell I'm gonna let you run off and do whatever you want!" Mondo said as his face was red with boiling anger.

"Tch! You think you are going to cut tail and run, after that shit you've been saying to us all morning?" Fuyuhiko also said in anger, but compared to Mondo who was nearly belligerent at this point, he was far more collected and cold.

Togami didn't bat an eye at the show of force by probably the two toughest and meanest gang leaders in all of Japan. "Out my way insects." He said in annoyed tone at the mere thought of them blocking his path.

"Wh-!? The fuck's that supposed to mean asshole!?" Mondo roared out in fury as he looked as if he was prepared to beat the living daylights out of the ultimate progeny.

"You're treading on thin ice already you over pampered prick. I suggest you don't try to dig yourself a deeper grave before I break your face in." Fuyuhiko snarled out as Makoto shifted uncomfortably as the situation was quickly spiraling out of control.

"I know both of your reputations." Togami said as he continued to look down at the two gang leaders with an unimpressed expression on his face. "But compared to me, you two are tiny planktons, drifting in the sea. So miniscule, so insignificant, they couldn't possibly have any kind of influence out of their own environment."

If it wasn't so insane, Makoto would almost be impressed by the nerve Togami had to insult the pair. However he realized if he didn't do something now, things were going to become really violent, and then they would play right into Monokuma's hands.

"I am going to kick your fuckin' ass!" Mondo roared out in towering fury as he cracked his knuckles with a very intimidating crack.

"And I am going to break your damn manhood off before shoving down your fucking throat!" Fuyuhiko snarled out in a voice that would have frozen over hell itself. However before both them could make a step to grab at the over egotistic heir, Makoto stepped in between the two of them with his hands stretched out.

"S-Stop it guys! We shouldn't fight!" Makoto said as calmly as he possibly could, but his voice still held a bit of fear as he faced the two legendary gang leaders.

"The fuck you just say? You some kind of goody-goody little bitch?" Mondo said with a glare as all of his anger for Togami was now directed to the unfortunate Makoto.

"Who do you think you are, talkin' to me like that? You think you're my fuckin' dad or something!?"

"Get out our way you little bastard, unless you want to suffer the same fate as this prick?" Fuyuhiko sneered out almost murderously as took a step forward to meet Makoto's worried gaze.

The heavy set Byakuya stepped forward as he scowled at the situation caused by Togami. "Enough cease this pointless squabble. Can't you see the more we fight amongst ourselves, the more we plan into the enemy's hand?"

"Tch this is exactly what I meant when I say, most boys are degenerates." Tenko scowled at the exchange.

Kazuichi ignored the Aikido master's comment as he spoke up. "C-Come on guys. Shouldn't you all dial it down just a bit? This isn't helping ya know?"

However, all of their words seemed to be lost on the two raging boys as they looked like they wouldn't stop till their anger had receded.

"I wasn't trying to upset you both, I just thought we should be workin- !" Makoto tried to plead for them to stop, but it was too late as Mondo swung his fist back before rushing it forward at the young hopeful boy.

"Fuck you!" Mondo yelled out in rage as his fist collided with Makoto's stomach , causing the air rush out of his body as he was sent rolling a few feet back onto the floor. He gasped once for air as the pain overtook him and he promptly passed out.

This caused some of his fellow classmates to stare in shock. Nekomaru barreled forward as he suddenly forced Mondo's arm behind his back. _ **"ENOUGH."** _He bellowed.

"Naegi!" Asahina and Sayaka called out simultaneously, as they rushed to his side.

* * *

 _ **9:34 A.M Day One**_

 _ **1st Floor**_

 _ **Gym**_

Hajime clenched his fists at his side as he watched as the Ultimate Martial Artist and a few others began to slowly gain some control of the situation as Sakura and a couple of other students began to carry the unconscious Naegi out of the Gym. This of course was after Mikan had checked to make sure the boy was actually alright.

Several minutes passed, as the boy chewed over his own thoughts.

 _'Though I hate to admit it, after what Monokuma left us with...tensions are getting worse. I just hope Byakuya's plan to keep us safe works until we can find a way out of this nightmare.'_ he rubbed at his chin momentarily as his eyes flitted around the crowd.

 _'The concept of having a group to stick with during the day hours is smart. So long as we abide by the curfew hours it should keep all of us relatively safe for the time being. Well the exception of that one guy. What's his deal anyway? I've heard of the Togami family before, but he's only made things worse for all of us. Then of course there's the fact that we have two people claiming to be the same person with the same talent. Trust is going to be a hard thing to come by in this place. '_ he sighed quietly as he tilted his head to find himself making eye contact with Kirigiri who stood several feet away. He didn't flinch however as he took several steps forward.

"Hey Kyoko right? Have you given any thought to your group yet?" he asked as his brow furrowed slightly.

The lavender haired girl stared at him wordlessly a moment, before finally quirking a brow. "I'm not exactly the most trusted person here. I haven't told anyone what my talent is and I suspect that won't make me very approachable...and beyond that I'm not great with people . " she mused quietly.

Hajime allowed for a faint smile. "Can't say we're all that different in that regard, you haven't told anyone yet...is that because you can't remember either?"

Kirigiri's eyes widened marginally. "You as well then? Interesting. I suspect there's a reason for that. In any case no I haven't approached anyone, but I can see the reasoning behind it. "

"Does that mean you're interested? I'd rather not wait till the Imposter has to start assigning those of us who are left." He mused quietly as he stroked his chin.

"Very well Hajime. I'll leave you to handle gathering our group. In the mean time I'll take a look around this _'school'_ of ours."

The boy in question sighed. "Doesn't it defeat the purpose of groups, if you're gonna take off on your own?"

The girl stopped allowing a weak smile. "Maybe, but most everyone is still in here at the moment. I doubt anyone would chose that moment to murder me, but if they do...least it leaves a pretty scarce amount of suspects." she offered in a neutral tone.

Hajime face planted. "You don't scare easily do you? Just be careful alright?"

"Your concern is noted, but I'll be fine. Besides this is probably for the best, believe it or not I believe you're far better at reaching people than I am. I'll be back shortly." she offered as she offered a casual wave as she walked off.

 _'Well I guess that was suppose to be a compliment.'_ he thought glibly as he glanced around the gym noticing as certain groups had already begun to form.

"U-um H-hajime?!" a soft voice stuttered so quietly he almost missed the sound altogether.

The teen blinked as he snapped his attention to the shy nurse that stood a few feet away. Her gaze was fixed upon the floor as she nervously pressed her index fingers together in a timid manner.

"Oh Mikan sorry I didn't see you there, my mind was somewhere else." he chuckled quietly as his gaze swept over the purple haired girl.

"N-No it's alright!" she squeaked softly. "I-I'm use to being invisible to p-people." she stammered weakly. She slightly peeked up to stare at Hajime, before letting out an "Eep" as she returned her attention back to the floor.

Hajime couldn't help, but feel a swell of anger settle in his chest at her words. _'What happened to Mikan to make her so shy? She's clearly intelligent, talented, and if I'm being honest...really cute. What happened to make her this way?'_ he wondered to himself as he took a slow step forward, before lightly patting the nurse's shoulder causing her to squeak as her she snapped her eyes to his face as her face turned crimson in color.

"Hey Mikan I won't allow you to say those kind of things from now on. You're not invisible to me. Why don't you join me and Kyoko?" he suggested as he allowed a small smile to spread across his face.

"H-Hajime doesn't think I-I'd be in h-his way?" she stuttered as she fought every impulse to run or return her gaze back to the gymnasium floor.

"Not a chance. We're friends now right? We should stick together." he suggested as he lowered his hand from her shoulder as held out his hand as if to shake hers as he kept a warm smile on his face.

The shy nurse sniffled a moment as her lip curled inward, but instead of grabbing his hand she let out a small sob. She suddenly threw her arms around the boy as she buried her face against his chest. "F-f-friends!" she squeaked softly as the surprised boy felt himself short circuit a moment. He felt the girl sobbing quietly against his chest, he'd slowly wrap an arm around her narrow waist, as he lightly patted her back.

"Hey no need for the waterworks Mikan, but if you really need to I guess that's ok too. I guess that's what friends do for each other. Heh and you can keep my tie if you want, probably be more useful to you anyways." he offered quietly.

The shy girl managed to slowly regain her composure, as she pulled away with large blush staining her cheeks.

"I-I'll d-do my best Hajime and thank you." she offered in a small voice as she offered him a small smile.

"Which doesn't mean much coming from this loser." A childish voice said from behind them causing Mikan's short window of courage to complete deflate as tears begin to form in the corner of her eyes.

Hajime's eyes narrowed dangerously as he settled a baleful glare on Hiyoko who stood there with a disgusted look on her face.

"Big bro you shouldn't waste time on such a pig shit like her. Why don't you kick the skanky bitch to the curb and have your little sister join ya instead?" she suggested in a sickly sweet voice.

Mikan's sniffled louder, as she folded her arms around her body as sobs rocked her frame once more.

Hinata stepped in front of Mikan as he offered what could only be described as a murderous look at short blonde. "I'm not your big brother Hiyoko. Go find someone else who can tolerate you, but don't you dare say anything else about my friend." he growled through his teeth.

The pig tailed girl rolled her eyes. "Whatever you both are clearly meant for each other." she sneered as she turned and began to skip away.

"H-Hajime. I-I'm s-sorry." Mikan sniffed as she rubbed at her eyes.

Hajime swallowed deeply, before forcing a smile on his face. "Hey don't listen to her. You shouldn't apologize for anything. You didn't do anything wrong."

The nursed still occasionally sniffled, but bowed her head in response. "O-okay I-if you say so.." she responded as her eyes fixated on the floor once again.

It was about this time that Hajime saw a flash, he'd turn in time to see Mahiru and Fujisaki standing a few feet away.

The red head held the camera in her hands with a small triumphant smile on her lips, while Fujisaki stood a couple feet back with a timid look on her face.

"Mahiru right? What's with photo op?" Hajime asked as he looked between the two girls.

Mahiru held her chin up slightly as she appraised Hajime a moment. "It's always important to capture the right moments. As I was telling Makoto earlier it's important for guys to always protect girls. Even against other girls. Hiyoko doesn't strike me as someone who's use to being stood up to. "

"U-Um what Mahiru is saying...is that we saw everything that happened." Fujisaki offered in a soft voice as she looked a bit embarrassed.

Hajime rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah well I just didn't what anyone should do. I don't like bullies." he mused as he shot a sideways glance at Mikan who was prodding her fingers together quietly.

"Then it's settled then!" Mahiru declared loudly causing Hajime to flinch slightly.

"W-what's settled?" He asked in surprise.

"We're gonna join ya two duh." she exclaimed with an impish grin.

"M-mahiru. You s-shouldn't be so forceful. " Fujisaki reprimanded her weakly as she bowed her head towards Hajime.

"Girl you have to be more assertive, besides Hajime doesn't mind right?" She asked as her eyes narrowed slightly on the boy in question.

Hajime sweat dropped as he glanced between the three girls a moment, before finally chuckling. "Sure I don't mind. So um with you three and Kyoko that makes four so we only need a couple of more people." he mused.

Mahiru grinned as she pumped her fist into the air. "Don't you worry Hajime! We're on it. Come on Fujisaki." she exclaimed as she promptly grabbed the other girl's hand, before dragging her off.

 _'...Well least Mahiru is more assertive than me. I just hope Kirigiri approves of our group so far. On the other hand though... she can't really complain since she wasn't around'_ he mused dryly as he peered down at Mikan again who looked withdrawn into herself. He could still see her clutching his tie in her left hand.

"Heya Mikan?"

She blinked a moment as she tilt her head slightly. "Y-yes Hajime?" she stammered slightly.

"We're gonna be just fine. You have my word that I won't let anything happen to you alright?"

The purple haired teen's eyes widened marginally. "Your word?"

"Yeah I don't have a lot to offer, but I can give you that. Just I guess if you ever feel unsure you can talk to me. I'm not the best with people, but I'm a pretty good listener." he offered her a small smile.

He couldn't put his finger on it, but he couldn't help but feel compelled to protect her.

"T-then I-I promise to help H-Hajime in any w-way I can." she stuttered as a tiny smile formed on the corner of her lips.

"HAJIME!" Mahiru yelled as she suddenly reappeared after only a few moments, dragging Fujisaki, and a very distracted Chiaki with her other arm.

The gamer was still peering down at the portable device in her hands, before peeking up momentarily as she stared at Hajime and Mikan a moment, before tapping her chin wit her free hand.

"Hm how did I get here?" she asked with a puzzled expression.

Mahiru huffed. "Don't you remember I dragged you across the gym, after you agreed to join us."

Chiaki blinked a moment as she tilted her head to the side. "Did I really say that?"

"OF COURSE you did! I wouldn't lie." Mahiru sputtered clearly frustrated by the gamer's demeanor.

"T-To be fair Chiaki was very busy playing her game when you were talking to her. " Fujisaki chimed in hoping to simmer the redhead's frustration.

"Then why did she keep saying yes repeatedly?" Mahiru countered.

"I was on the verge of beating my high score." Chiaki deadpanned causing Mahiru to growl while Fujisaki giggled.

Hajime's gaze flicked between each of the girls as he sucked in a quick breath. _'Kyoko I'm definitely nominating you to be captain. Consider it pay back for sticking me with this mess.'_ he exhaled slowly as he cleared his throat.

"Uh well Chiaki do you have a group already? If not you're more than welcome to join us." Hajime offered with a tired smile.

Chiaki stared at the boy for a long moment, before smiling softly. "Okay."

Mahiru blinked. "Wait after all that fussing you just say okay like that? "

The gamer girl nodded. "I don't like to speak unless I've collected my thoughts first."

Hajime couldn't help, but crack a faint smile as he droned out the conversation for a moment, as he stared off at the exit leading out of the gym.

 _'Hope Kirigiri is doing alright.'_

* * *

 **9:58 A.M Day One**

 **First Floor**

 **Hallway**

"Sheesh Maki. Are you always this damn stubborn? " Kaito groaned as he followed after the girl.

The Ultimate 'Child Caregiver' paused midstride to offer a reproachful glare in his direction. "Stop acting so familiar with me. Worry about yourself, believe me when I say that I'm better off alone."

The Astronaut frowned. "Hey there's no freaking way that's true. Our odds are a lot better if we all stick together."

For a second her cold look dissipated. "It's easier if I don't allow myself to become distracted. Distractions only lead to mistakes and in here I can't afford that." she said, before she turned, and without another word continued down the hallway.

The boy stretched out a hand, before allowing it to fall at his side, as he let out a long sigh. "Jeez. Now what?"

"Uh Kaito right?" An unsure voice called out from behind, causing the boy to turn around.

Momota stared at the other boy a moment, instantly recognizing him from his signature outfit and black cap. "Yo Shuichi. What's shaking? Surprised to see you not glued to Kaede's side. Not that I fault you for that." he grinned as he folded his arms across his chest.

The Ultimate Detective offered a sheepish smile. "Well Kaede is trying keep everyone's spirits high. Between Monokuma's bombshell and Mondo attacking Naegi...everyone is a little out of it. "

Kaito smiled lightly as he ran a hand through his goatee. "Yeah that sounds about right. I thought Kaede was going to attack Monokuma, before those other two had a chance. Guess that's not an option, well least not at the moment."

Shuhichi nodded his head slightly. "Yeah it seems like it. I was actually looking for you to see if you'd already found a group. I saw you with Maki earlier, so I wasn't sure."

The Ultimate Astronaut sighed slightly. "Yeah seems like Maki isn't interested in being a teamplayer at the moment. She'll come around though." he mused as he regarded the detective a moment. "If you're asking though consider me signed up. I'm a pretty decent leader if I say so myself. Hey you can be my sidekick Saihara."he grinned as he offered the other boy a thumbs up.

Shuichi sweat dropped. "Hey don't look at me. This was Kaede's idea, but I have a faith in her. She didn't volunteer for it, but I think she'd make a pretty great leader."

Kaito grinned as he stalked forward, before throwing an arm around Shuichi's neck. "Jeez you've got it bad don't you? Don't worry ole Kaito will help you out."

"W-what are you talking about?" The Detective stammered slightly, as the other boy guided him towards the Dining Hall.

"Don't play coy Saihara. It's written all over your face."

Shuichi let out an exasperated sigh. _'Maybe I should have let Kaede do all the talking.'_ he mused glumly.

* * *

 **10:12 A.M Day One**

 **First Floor**

 **Gym**

"Please Tenko won't you consider joining? " Kaede offered a bright smile as she leaned closer. This caused the Aikido Master's face to heat up. "W-Well I haven't committed to joining anyone else yet. If you'll have me, I'll lend you my strength to protect everyone." she exclaimed loudly.

"Really that's wonderful!" Kaede smiled as she took the other girl's hands into hers, before squeezing them slightly. "I'll see if I can convince Himiko to join us too. That would make you happy right?"

Tenko's mouth floundered a moment, as she blushed even harder. "W-What m-makes y-you say that?" she stammered horribly.

The Ultimate Pianist offered her a knowing smile. "I kept watching you sneak glances at her, while we were waiting earlier this morning. You're so cute and I think the idea of you two together is adorable."

"C-Cute!? Aaaahhh... St-Stop iiit... I... I-I'm not... cute. I just want to p-protect girls like H-Himiko." she stuttered as she fiddled with her hands.

Kaede smiled lightly. "Well that will be easier if she's close all the time. Leave it to me."

Tenko's lips twitched slightly. "Thank you Kaede." she offered in a surprisingly quiet voice.

"Hey that's what friends are for right? We have to stay together." The blonde smiled softly as she offered a final wave, before she began to drift across the Gym in search of Himiko.

The room was far less packed than before, but there was still a large majority in the room. Most were already in the process of forming groups. A few were still talking amongst themselves. Kaede paused momentarily near the bleachers, as she saw a white haired boy sitting alone. His knees were folded against his chest as he stared silently across the Gym.

"Nagito right? Why are you sitting here by yourself?" The Pianist asked softly.

The white haired teen peered up at her, a look of curiosity flitting to his eyes. "No one has yet to approach me before you. I thought it perhaps for the best if I keep my distance. My luck is either obscenely fortunate or terribly cruel. Those who get close, don't usually fare well. " he mused.

"All because of your talent? May I ask what happened?" she asked as she slowly took a seat next to him.

Nagito offered a thin smile. "You may have to suspend your skepticism. While I do not consider luck a talent, it is very much real."

"Try me. I'm listening." Kaede said with a serious expression.

"When I was in elementary school I was on vacation with my family. On our way home my family and I boarded an airplane leaving from San Cristóbal Airport. However the plane ended up being hijacked. Both the hijacker and my parents were killed in front of me, after a small meteor crashed into the airplane. I was left to inherit all of my family's fortune as I had no other living relatives. " he shook his head slightly. "When I was in middle school I was kidnapped by a serial killer, who instead of killing me tried to ransom me. However he released me after realizing no one would pay the ransom for me. I discovered a winning lottery ticket in the garbage bag I had been kidnapped in worth three million. " He offered, before falling silent a moment as the blonde stared at him shock.

"T-That's...wow. I'm sorry Nagito. I can't even imagine how that must feel."

"This cycle of good and bad luck has followed me my entire life. It's simply better for all involved that I remain at a distance. Your hope can shine brighter if it isn't dulled by me." he offered her a rare sincere smile.

"No." She replied softly as she slowly extended a hand towards him.

Nagito blinked as he stared at her small hand. "What?"

"I said no. I'm not going to let you be alone. You're going to join us" She said as she offered him a warm smile.

"But my luck."

"It's not all good right? But it's also not all bad. Part of having hope is making your own luck. Least it's what I like to think." she mused as she stared down at him. "You gonna make a girl beg?" she smiled softly at him.

Nagito shook his head slightly, as he reached up and took her hand. "I think this is a bad idea, but if you insist."

"Well I do. Now let's see what kind of luck you're having right now. I need to find Himiko" she smirked slightly.

* * *

 **11:14 A.M Day One**

 **First Floor**

 **A.V Room**

"Fucking Christ! How's a gorgeous girl genius suppose to work under these conditions?!" Miu growled as she stared balefully at one of the computer screens. "These damn computers are more barren than a fucking old lady. " she scowled as she chewed at the end of her thumb.

"Uh excuse me.." A soft voice caused the blonde to nearly flip out of her chair. She whirled around to see Chihiro standing there with Mahiru. "Shit don't fucking do that." she hissed.

"S-Sorry. Are you trying to find answers using these computers?" Fujisaki asked softly.

"That's the fucking plan tater tots. There's nothing on them though. You'd have to write programs from damn scratch." The blonde huffed.

"Hey Miu cut the damn attitude. Fuji is just trying to help." Mahiru's eyes narrowed slightly.

The blonde's vulgar demeanor slipped, as she nervously bit her lower lip. "I-I'm sorry. Please don't be mad."

The shy programmer was quiet a moment, before finally speaking. "We're not mad. I was actually hoping to do something with one of these computers. Just maybe we shouldn't be doing this during the middle of the day. Who's ever behind Monokuma has to sleep sometime right?."

Miu allowed a wicked grin as she crossed her legs. "That's fucking right. You're the Ultimate Programmer. With my brilliant mind and...well your pretty decent one we'll be breathing fucking sweet air in no time. So let's do this shit. Am I part of your club now or something?"

"Wait a damn minute. This wasn't an invitation for you to join us." Mahiru scowled as she planted her hands on her hips, as she stared ruefully at the inventor who seemed to immediately crumble under her stare.

"I-I of course you wouldn't." She murmured as she twirled a lock of hair around her index finger.

Fujisaki bit her lower lip a moment. "Come on Mahiru. I-I know that Miu can be really harsh sometimes, but I think that's just a mask. I know how it feels to pretend be something I'm not. Can't we just give her a chance?"

The buxom blonde was a bit taken back at the programmer. She certainly wasn't use to anyone standing up for her. It was an odd feeling.

Mahiru stared at Fujisaki a moment in surprise. "Fuji what do you mean you." she paused a moment, before letting out a sigh as she shook her head. "Fine. You win." Her eyes finally refocused on Miu. "I guess you can join us too if you want."

A bit of Miu's spunk returned as she offered a smirk as she stood up. "I'll give it some thought fire crotch." she offered as she stood up, and walked past the pair. She offered no other verbal response, but she did playfully ruffle Fujisaki's hair as she passed the 'girl'.

No sooner had the door shut, that Mahiru let out a low groan. "I can't believe her. Even when I invited her, she still acted like that. What a bitch."

Chihiro offered her a sympathetic smile. "Maybe she just doesn't know how to talk to people. I bet she's really nice when she's not acting crude."

The Photographer sighed softly. "Fuji you're too sweet for your own good."


	6. Chapter 6: Settling: Act Two

**Chapter 6: Settling: Act Two**

 **11:21 A.M Day One**

 **First Floor**

 **Giftshop**

"Himiko?" Kaede called out, as she and Nagito slipped into the small giftshop. A grin spreading across her face, as she noticed the petite girl leaned against one of the counters. "It would be the last place we check." Kaede chuckled.

"I did try to warn you about my luck." Nagito mused softly, as the pair approached the magician.

Kaede rolled her eyes, before playfully elbowing the white haired teen. "Hey Earth to Himiko!"

"Nyeh?" The Petite red head pivoted slightly, as she looked between the pair. "Sorry I was distracted. I saw that staff up there and knew it would be perfecting for channeling my mana. " She gestured at a very distinct looking staff. The top of the pink staff was shaped into a heart, with a ruby resting in the center.

Kaede blinked. "Mana?...Magic isn't real though. You're the Ultimate Magician? It's all elaborate tricks right?"

Himiko puffed her cheeks out. "I'm known as a magician, but that's just a ruse. I'm actually... a mage. A group trying to hide magic's existence from the world labeled my magic as tricks. Because of this ruse, I became famous all over the world for performing magic tricks. But... I'm not a magician...I'm a mage. It's just that no one believes me."

The Pianist was about to protest when Nagito shook his head slightly, as he took a step forward. "Himiko? If I were to reunite you with a staff, do you think you'd consider joining Kaede's group. She's trying to make sure no one is left out."

A look of glee crossed the girl's usual bored countenance. "With a staff like that, I could summon a familiar to protect all of us." she paused a moment as she stuck out her bottom lip. "But I don't have any monokuma coins."

"Leave that to me." he offered with a fake smile as he reached into his jacket, before pulling out a handful of bizarre looking coins.

Kaede's eyes widened in surprise. "Nagito where in the world did you find all of that?"

The white haired teen offered a dismissive shrug of his shoulders. "It was tucked inside the desk I woke up on this morning. I took it, thinking it might be important later." he mused as he inserted several coins into the machine, before the case containing the staff popped open. The Ultimate Luck reached up and grasped the end of it, before holding it down to Himiko. "One staff for the Ultimate Mage." he offered her another fake smile.

Himiko's eyes were bright, as she reached out and clasped her hands around the staff. "Hehe I promise not to turn you into anything. I can't say the same for Hiro." she huffed slightly.

The Ultimate Pianist shot Nagito a relieved smile, before she rested a hand on her hip. "So does that mean you'll join us Himiko? We could use a mage for our party." Kaede grinned at the petite girl.

"You can count on me. Just don't expect me to do any rezzes kay?...I'm not a white mage." she smiled impishly at the pair.

* * *

 **12:08 P.M Day One**

 **First Floor**

 **Dormitory**

"I am deeply sorry, that I was incapable of protecting Makoto. I will endeavor to never let this happen again." Keebo exclaimed as he crossed his arms. His vision settling on the motionless form of Naegi.

"I wouldn't be so hard on yourself there Keebo. It all happened so fast. On the bright side other than mild discomfort, he should fine when he wakes up. It's a good thing we have the Ultimate Nurse trapped here with us. "Rantaro mused as he sat several feet away from the bed. He had a chair turned as he sat in it backwards facing the bed.

"I'm just glad he's alright. Darn that Owada. I really want to slug him right now." Asahina huffed as she folded her arms.

Sayaka offered a sympathetic smile. "Believe me I know how you feel. But I'm pretty sure Makoto would be upset if we did that Hina."

"Yeah I guess you're right. He's just that kind of guy isn't he?" The swimmer smiled fondly at the resting boy, before she peered between Keebo and Rantaro.

"Thank you both for helping us get Naegi settled."

"Hey don't mention it. I guess we can call it our first group exercise." Rantaro mused with a light smile.

"Indeed though I hope in the future, such exercises will be less stressful." Keebo added with a slight frown.

 _'Junko'_ who stood near the door with Sakura smiled faintly, as she glanced around the room. "I don't know if that's like possible Keebo. Seems like this junk is only gonna get more hectic."

"Even if that is the case, hopefully so long as we remain vigilant, we could prevent any further villainy from occurring." Sakura offered quietly.

Sayaka reached out and gently patted Makoto's hand, before she spoke again. "Maybe we should take a look around then. So when Makoto wakes up, we know what's going on. We haven't really had much of chance to explore the school have we?"

"She's right. With the exception of the Gym and the Hallway, we've spent most of our time in here. It might be a good idea to look around. There's no telling when Makoto will wake up." Rantaro mused.

The Fashionista smiled softly. "I wouldn't worry about Naegels. He'll be just fine, I agree with the pop princess. No reason for us to sit on our asses all day."

Asahina nodded after a moment as she stared down at Makoto a moment longer, before adjusting her blazer. "Yeah ok. No sense in just spinning our wheels. Who knows we might just find a way out of this mess. I'm sure Makoto would love to wake up to that." she smiled as she strode towards the door.

"I must agree. A fine way of looking at it." Keebo smiled lightly.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Maizono giggled, as she too perked up as she followed after the pair.

"I don't know if it'll be that simple. However I suppose we won't ultimately know, until we check it out." Rantaro mused as he pushed himself up, before following after the others.

Sakura wordlessly followed the group as only Junko remained standing there. Her gaze lingering on the motionless Makoto a moment longer. A twinge of sadness touched her face, before she quietly shut the door.

* * *

 **1:25 P.M Day One**

 **First Floor**

 **Hallway**

Kyoko's eyes narrowed slightly, as she came to a stop in front a locked door. It was the third of it's kind she'd discovered thus far through her search. The Ultimate scrutinized her E-Handbook closely. The first floor was massive in scale.

The dormitory section was divided into a east and west wing. The east wing contained the girl's dormitories, while the west contained all of the boy's rooms. Beyond that there was a large bathhouse area affixed with a sauna and locker room.

The dining Hall was spacious enough to house well over a hundred people, meaning it was more than capable for their necessities. The kitchen lay within the dining hall and contained an ample storage freezer.

In addition there was a storage room, a couple of classrooms, and obviously the Gym in which they'd spent the most time. A fairly large nurse's office was present, not far from the east wing hallway. There was also a small gift shop that contained a machine that seemed to dispense random gifts, but it seemed to only take Monokuma Coins.

There was a large laundry area, containing multiple washers,dryers, and numerous hampers. There was also a large A.V room and an incinerator that was only accessible before curfew. Then of course there were the three mystery doors. One of which was labeled on the handbook as Trial Access. The other two were denoted with lock symbols and question marks.

"I see you've made note of the sealed rooms as well." A low voice said, causing Kyoko to tense as she turned to see Maki standing only a few feet away.

 _'How did she get so close without me noticing? Was I really that distracted?'_ Kiri frowned slightly as she flipped her handbook off. "Indeed. I can only surmise these areas aren't yet accessible."

"Yet being the keyword. With there being so many of us here...it wouldn't surprise me if our captor made certain areas available as time goes on. Perhaps as some sort of sick reward for our survival " The Red eyes girl mused in an emotionless manner.

Kyoko frowned marginally. "It wouldn't particularly surprise me. I overheard that you have no intention of cooperating with anyone else. Are you cetain that's wise?"

The other girl offered a faint shrug. "What good does cooperation do you, if you still venture out on your own like you are now?"

Kiri actually allowed a mirthless chuckle. "Fair enough. I suppose old habits die hard, perhaps I'm just banking on the hope that no one will do anything drastic this soon."

Maki crossed her arms. "But you realize as well as I do, that all the good intentions in the world won't stop the inevitable. It's only a matter of time till blood is spilt. "

* * *

 **3:14 P.M Day One**

 **First Floor**

 **Gym**

"I am Sailor Moon, champion of justice! On behalf of the moon, I will right wrongs and triumph over evil, and that means you! " Tsumugi exclaimed as she struck her best pose.

Yamada stared in wonder, before he furiously began drawing within his sketchpad.

The Ultimate Cosplay allowed the pose to slip as she offered the heavy set boy a smile. "How was that? I'm sure it would have been far better, if I had the appropriate costume."

Hifumi shook his head furiously. "Not at all. That was splendid. For a moment I was certain you were Princess Serenity. You are incredible Miss Tsumugi." he said in an enthusiastic tone, as he paused his work to look up at her.

"Ummm... I don't usually like being watched by people... I just like making cosplay. I'm fine with others wearing them... But lately more cosplayers are putting themselves before their characters. I'd rather wear my outfits myself, with love, than give them to such people. Though I must say I feel rather naked without my outfits." She mused as she tapped her chin with a single finger.

"N-Naked?!" Yamada stammered as his face heated up, as his imagination began to go into overdrive.

Seemingly clueless to his train of thoughts the girl smiled softly, before nodding her head. "Yes it's hard to explain. When I become someone else, I become more confident. Well more so than plain Tsumugi Shirogane." she mused.

The Fanzine artist blinked. "W-Well I don't think you're plain at all Miss Shirogane. I was curious though...can you really become anyone with your cosplays?"

The blue haired girl smiled fondly for a moment. "Oh well to a certain degree. I can only cosplay aliases and characters based in fiction. As strange as it may sound, I have a condition called Cospox. If I try to cosplay a real person, It causes me to have an allergic reaction. It's not a lovely sight." she mused.

"Even if that's true, there are millions of characters you can still become. The potential is endless." Yamada grinned widely.

"Yes I suppose that is very true. It certainly keeps cosplay from ever becoming tiresome." Shirogane mused, before the pair heard footsteps climbing the bleachers.

"Heh I told you they'd still be here Shuichi." Kaito mused as he and the detective came into sight.

"You said that the first two times aswell." The Ultimate Detective sighed, as he tilted his head in Tsumugi and Yamada's direction.

"Huh so I did. Well you know what they? Third times the charm." Kaito grinned.

The Ultimate Cosplayer tapped her chin lightly, as she peered between the pair. "Um is everything alright?"

"S-Surely there hasn't be any m-murders." Yamada felt his teeth chattering slightly, as he glanced between Shuichi and Kaito.

Saihara offered the pair a faint smile. "Hey it's nothing like that. It's just that almost everyone who's considering working together, has already found a group. No one could remember seeing either of you though after this morning. "

"This morning..what time is it?" Tsumugi questioned as she tilted her head, to regard the clock on the far side of the Gymnasium. "Is it really that late already?" she blinked, before scratching the back of her head sheepishly. "I suppose Hifumi and I have been a little distracted."

Kaito snickered as he folded his hands behind his head. "Ultimate Cosplayer and Fanzine Artist. You two haven't left this whole time huh?"

Yamada flushed slightly. "Well now that you mention it...no. I don't suppose there's any room left?" he looked worriedly between the pair.

Shuichi smiled. "It's why we're here. Kaede is organizing our group. We still need a couple of people though. You two should join us for dinner to talk about it. That is if you want to?" he asked quietly.

Tsumugi smiled softly. "I can't speak for Yamada, but I'd love to."

The Fanzine artist slowly pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "And where the lady goes. I go...also I'm starving." he admitted with a sheepish smile.

"You're in for a treat then my man. Say what you will about this prison. But Monokuma was right about one thing. They didn't skimp on the budget."

* * *

 **3:39 P.M Day One**

 **First Floor**

 **Dormitories**

Togami slowly rose from the desk in his room, as he heard a chime at his door. A faint scowl crossed his expression, as he strode across the room. Apparently he hadn't made his intentions clear enough. Even as suspicious as he was, he doubted that either of the fools from earlier would try to off him in the middle of the day. He unlocked the door, before allowing it to slowly part open.

His cold gaze softened noticeably. It was perhaps the most agreeable expression he'd shown, since he'd awoken here earlier in the morning. "Kirumi. I'm surprised you found the time for a visit. I would have expected you to be waiting on those imbeciles hand and foot by now."

"Master Togami. You really don't have to be so jaded. Most of them seem to be quite lovely. Even despite your prior disagreements, I believe most of them would be willing to build some rapport with you." She offered as she laced her gloved hands behind her back, as she stood at attention.

The Ultimate Heir let out a soft sigh as he allowed the door to open further, before he turned and walked back into his room. "So you came all this way to merely lecture me? Suffice it to say I had hoped it was for more than that."

The Maid swiftly followed him into the room. Her green eyes scrutinizing every inch of the room, before finally settling back upon Togami. "Master Togami. I would never dream of telling you what to do." she paused momentarily, as she closed her eyes. "As for your desire. As I said before, that is the only request I cannot fill. It would not be professional of me."

Togami allowed a faint smirk. "Even in the face of this Killing Game, and you still remain as you always have. I don't know if I resent that or respect it. If you didn't come here for the aforementioned reasons, then why did you come Kirumi?" he asked his light blue eyes scrutinizing her closely.

"As the Ultimate Maid, it is my sworn duty to serve everyone. Duty always before self." she offered softly. "I will do everything in my power to keep those here comfortable, despite the atrocity we face. I wish you had elected to be more social though Master Togami. It is harder to assure your wellbeing now." Her brow furrowed ever so slightly, as her eyes opened once more.

"I suppose that does make your job harder. Though I thought you refused to be a bodyguard Kirumi. Are you saying you've changed your mind?" A playful grin teased Togami's lips, as he purposely took a few steps towards her.

"Not at all. My duty is to everyone here Master Togami, and though I have always served you and your family faithfully. I don't see your protection as a conflict of interest. So long as you don't endanger anyone else's life, there should be no issue." She murmured as she watched him intently.

The Heir quietly adjusted his glasses, as he turned his back to her. "Very well. Kirumi just take care of yourself."

The Maid offered a thin smile. " Master Togami you know well enough to know, that I never take care of myself."

"Believe me. I know all too well." He offered in a low manner, before falling silent once more.

Kirumi offered a soft bow of her head. "I will return to check on you, before dinner Master. There is much work to be done in the meantime." she mused, before she turned and quietly left the room.

* * *

 **5:27 P.M Day One**

 **First Floor**

 **Dormitories**

Mukuro let out a long sigh, as she shut the door to her dormitory room.

By now the rest of the students at this point were all currently investigating their own living arrangements, while adjusting to their new found groups. The Ultimate Solider locked the door behind her as she reached up and pulled the wig off her head. She discarded it on the nearby desk as she took several steps, before promptly collapsing onto the bed.

She'd close her eyes momentarily, as she lightly ran a single manicured hand through her short black locks.

Playing Junko was beyond exhausting. Everything always had to be so overly exaggerated and dramatic. Furthermore it had to be believable or the real Junko was not going to be pleased.

"You can stop trying to be quiet. I know you're there." the Fenrir mercenary said, as her eyes snapped open to settle upon Monokuma who'd seemingly materialized from one of the walls itself.

 _ **"Well phooey you know how to ruin a bear's fun."** _Monokuma chortled, as he waddled forward to the center of the room.

"Hnn I'm sure you've still got plenty of ways to find entertainment beyond me." Ikusuba mused as her eyes tracked the bear as he moved across the room.

A fit of laughter erupted from the bea,r as he raised a paw to his face. _**"Isn't the despair just delicious though? At this rate they're gonna start butchering each other, before I even have to give them the first motive."**_ he guffawed.

Murkuro slowly sat up as she crossed her arms. "Junko they're fairly resourceful even without their memories. Honestly I don't know how you're going to keep track of so many of them at once. They may prove you wrong. The Imposter's suggestion to avoid isolation, was rather intelligent."

The bear stared at her a moment, before doubling over into another fit of laughter. _ **"Oh I wouldn't worry your manicured hands on that toots. Let me do all the thinking. I'm sure someone is already considering how they're going to get past these new obstacles. Besides we have a few that aren't team players"**_ Monokuma guffawed loudly.

Ikusuba stared in surprise a moment. "You don't really think anyone would snap this quickly? I mean they're all tense, but you haven't even applied a motive yet."

The dual toned bear guffawed once more. _**"Oh Chika! It wouldn't be very sporting to spoil any details, you're in this game just like the rest of them."**_

The dark haired solider tensed. "But you're still planning to pull me out soon right? So I can help you behind the scenes. There's so many of them, it must be difficult even for you to keep track of them all." even as she said those words she couldn't help, but feel a sense of uncertainty settle in her gut.

 _ **"But of course! A bear's word is his bond. This bear has a lot of work to do though."**_ Monokuma exclaimed in a chipper manner, as he began to trudge towards the wall.

Ikusuba watched intently as he grew closer to the wall. She loved her sister, in fact it was one of the few things in the world she did in fact care for, but she also held a very healthy fear of Junko. After all genius and madness were often two sides of the same coin.

The bear paused as he glanced over his shoulder with a grin. _ **"Should probably put your Junko face back on, little miss thing is about to come knocking. Oh and Mukuro? Your Junko needs work. Don't screw it up again."** _he chortled, before disappearing into the wall. A few moments elapsed, before the buzzer to Junko's door suddenly chimed.

The soldier frowned momentarily at where Monokuma disappeared to. She quickly stood up, collected her wig from the desk, as she adjusted it and made her way towards the door.

The mercenary sucked in a quick breath, before putting on her best Junko impression. She opened her door to see Maizono standing there with a weary smile on her face.

"Well Blue how do you like our rooms? Not five stars in my book, but like considering our situation they're not so bad right?" She grinned.

Sayaka allowed a weak chuckle. "Yeah I guess it could be worse. We all decided to meet up in the Dining Hall in a few minutes, to talk about everything that's happened. The rest of the groups have sort of headed off in different directions." she mused as she laced her fingers together behind her back.

"Right on girl. Fashionista or not, I'm like totally famished so let's go." Junko exclaimed as she turned in the direction of the Dinning hall.

"Um I'll be right behind you. Hina and I are still worried about Naegi, so I'm gonna go check on him. See if he's feeling any better. He's been out all evening." Sayaka frowned.

Junko waved her hand as she began to walk away, a tiny grin teasing her lips. "Yeah go make sure our other 'lucky' boy is okay. Just remember there's cameras in all the dormitories." she snickered as she could only imagine the expression Maizono was likely making at the moment.

* * *

 **5:42 P.M Day One**

 **First Floor**

 **Dormitories**

The entirely of Sonia's group sat within her dormitory room. They had spent the last couple of hours becoming acquainted with one another. Each of them had been given a different Tarot card by Hiro. The Empress for Sonia, The Magician for Gundham, The Star for Ibuki, The Chariot for Leon, The Moon for Kazuichi, The Hermit for Angie, and finally Hiro had kept The Fool for himself.

"The Moon huh? " Kazuichi asked as he examined his closely. "What this suppose to mean?"

"Consider it a gift from yours truly. "Hagakure grinned as he sat cross legged in a closed circle with the rest of his group. "Consider it a means of binding our spirits together. I read somewhere that it breeds good fortune. I wouldn't worry too much over the actual meaning of each card. There just a way of connecting us all. Bringing harmony to all of us brah."

Gundham chuckled lowly as he eyed the card in his hand. "With the power of the underworld on my side, I hardly require such a thing. However as a tribute it will suffice."

"I think Atua would smile on this gesture as well." Angie mused as she thumbed her own card a moment, before tucking it into her bra.

Leon rubbed at his goatee, before he shoved his card back to his pocket. "I have no friggin clue what's going on, but thanks dude. We could use some good luck."

"That goes D-O-U-B-L-E for Ibuki! She's totally lost!" The Musician exclaimed loudly, before she tucked her card behind her ear. "But Ibuki thanks you too Hiro."

Sonia offered a fond smile, as she regarded her own card a moment. "Hiro you are most kind for this gesture. Thank you all for agreeing to work together. " she pursed her lips together. "As it was pointed out earlier, it's impossible to enforce the nightly curfew. That being said, I implore each and everyone of you to remain vigilant. As long as we can continue to stay with one another during the day and in our rooms at night, no harm should come to anyone."

"I am confident with Atua watching over us, we have nothing to fear." The Ultimate Artist smiled softly, as she gently rocked back and forth.

"I have my doubts that your god's domain can compete with that of the underworld." Gundham's heterochromatic gaze shifted to Angie.

The pious woman kept a very bright smile on her face, as she pressed her palms together. "If you pray for forgiveness, I am sure Atua won't smite you on the spot."

Kazuichi sweat dropped. _'She says that so sweetly, but she's really intense.'_

"I cannot pray to something that simply does not exist." Gundham retorted.

Angie's brow furrowed ever so slightly, as she met Gundham's unflinching gaze. "The words of a heathen. You should seek repentance."

"I require no such thing." he chuckled darkly as his eyes narrowed dangerously.

Sonia worriedly looked between the pair. Suddenly realizing their differences in dogma's could prove problematic. Though before she could speak, Hiro's voice broke the awkward silence.

"Woah come on guys. No need for the stare down. We're all friends here. I'm sure Atua and the Underworld both have our backs right now. So let's just relax and be chill." The Clairvoyant suggested. Surprisingly his words seemed to erode the silence, as the pair ceased their death stares.

Sonia shot the older boy a relieved smile, as she pressed a hand against her chest. "As I was saying, let us abide by these tenants. You all have my word, that I will do everything to keep you all safe."

"Heh well you've got my vote Princess. I don't suppose you'd mind if Ibuki and I did a little music rehearsal this evening? We were hoping to get Kaede and Sayaka in on the action too." Leon said as he grinned over at Ibuki who was currently playing the air drums, as she thrashed back and forth. The Ultimate Musician seemed incapable of sitting still, for more than a few seconds at a time.

"Not at all. Just stay together and make sure to be back in your rooms, before curfew. The same applies for everyone." Sonia said in a soft, but firm tone. It wasn't her kingdom, but nevertheless she took the responsibility, just as seriously.

"Ibuki will make sure Leon gets back in one piece!" The wild girl exclaimed, as she flashed a wide grin at Sonia.

Leon let out an audible sigh. _'Pretty sure that was my line.'_

* * *

 ***AN* I find it more than a little amusing that so many people think that everything is going to go exactly the same way. It is a rewrite to a degree, but I did say things would be going a different direction in many ways. So if you think you know the outcome already...you're most likely wrong. ;)**


	7. Chapter 7: First Blood

**Chapter 7: First Blood**

 **5:58 P.M Day One**

 **First Floor**

 **Dormitories**

"Nnn…gah…." Makoto groaned with a slight wheeze, as he finally began to regain consciousness.. Yet as his vision started to clear, his eyes widen in surprise as he looked up and saw a black ceiling with white crosses on it.

"Huh… W-Where in the world am I?" He muttered out loud in confusion.

"Welcome back sleepyhead."

He tried to make sense at what was happening, before realizing he was on a soft white sheeted bed. As his vision adjusted, he noticed a beautiful blue haired girl sitting in a chair next to his bed.

"Oh-! Sayaka!" He exclaimed as he nearly lunged forward. His face flushed with embarrassment, as he sat up suddenly.

"How you feeling? You know from where Mondo hit you?" She asked with concern while nervously examining the young boy for any signs of discomfort or pain.

Makoto gave a surprised expression before it softened slightly. He tried to look tough despite the soreness he felt in his body. He didn't want overly worry Maizono.

"Makoto…?" Sayaka's expression became more concerned, as she noticed the slight blush on his face.

"Oh, uh, I'm fine I guess, but I just realized I was out cold before we finished forming our group. What happened what are you doing here?" he asked as he offered her an embarrassed smile.

"Actually… I came here for you."

"You came… for me?" Makoto asked somewhat in surprise as he saw Sayaka look at him with a somewhat intense expression.

"Well yeah. It was Hina's idea actually. Several of us were worried about you, after what Mondo did." she frowned slightly, before continuing. "Anyways I was hoping if you really are feeling better, that you might come to the dining hall. The rest of the group is waiting on us."

"The rest of the group ?" He asked in confusion as Sayaka nodded her head confirmation.

"After you got knocked out, we continued filling up the group. We looked around for a bit, but agreed we'd all get together in the dining hall this evening and talk. You've been out cold for a several hours now. It's actually dinnertime now." she said as she offered him a sympathetic smile.

"W-wait I've been unconscious that long?" Makoto sputtered. "If everyone is waiting for me, then of course I'll go. It's sounds like a missed a lot!"

"That's great!" Sayaka said cheerfully, before she eyed him dubiously for a moment. "Are you are sure your ok, Makoto? "

"U-Uh, no, I'm alright... just a little bit tired that's all and dizzy." Makoto said quickly as he tried to hide his face from the beautiful blue haired beauty. "P-Perhaps Mondo's punch did more than I originally thought after all. " he chuckled sheepishly.

"Oh dear! You should really go lie back down then!" Sayaka said with a worried expression. She tried to guide him to lay back down, but stopped when Makoto shook his head.

"N-No, that won't be necessary!" The Ultimate Luck assured her. "I'm just a little dizzy and wobbly that's all. I'll be fine in just a moment. I promise."

"Well if you say so… But you're not going alone!" Sayaka said with a determined expression, as she gently grabbed ahold of Makoto's right hand. "We'll go into the dining hall together, but if I see a slight look of pain on your face, you are heading back to bed." She gave him an intense smile, and Makoto knew that no matter what he said she would do it in a heartbeat.

"O-Ok, Maizono...you have my word." He agreed with a slight sigh which caused Sayaka to giggle softly, as she began to lead him towards the dining hall.

* * *

 **6:06 P.M Day One**

 **First Floor**

 **Dining Hall**

"Welcome everyone. I'm glad to see you all." Kaede's infectious smile, seemed to put the rest of the gathered group at ease.

"Heh well after all the work me and my sidekick did today, there's no way we'd let you down." Kaito grinned as he threw an arm around Shuichi's neck.

Tenko folded her arms. "Why do I get the impression that Shuichi actually did all the work, but Kaito is hogging the glory? Typical male behavior. Don't you think so Himiko?" her expression softened as she glanced over at the Ultimate Magician who sat with her staff resting in her lap.

"Nyeh. I don't really care." The petite girl admitted with a sleepy expression, before she shot a small smile at Nagito. This didn't seem to go unnoticed by the Aikido Master, who let out a soft sigh, as she folded her arms in frustration.

The white haired teen sat across the table, his chin propped against his hand as he regarded each of them quietly.

"I'm sure everyone did a lot more work then we did." Tsumugi offered a sheepish smile, as she folded her hands into her lap.

Yamada swallowed what was in his mouth, before grinning widely. "I don't know Princess Serenity. I had a great idea for my next story."

Tsumugi face turned red as she began to furiously adjust her glasses, as she mumbled something incoherently.

"Princess Serenity?" Shuichi blinked, as he stared at the fanzine artist.

"It's from Sailor Moon right?" Kaede asked as she looked between Tsumugi and Yamada. The later of which stared at her with happy tears in his eyes.

"A world where not one, but two girls actually read manga?! This must be heaven." Hifumi exclaimed in an excited voice.

Kaede laughed softly. _'Well it's great to see that those two are getting along so well. Yamada seems pretty easygoing.'_

"Iunno this seems pretty far from heaven." Himiko mused quietly. "But it could be a lot worse. Thank you for earlier big bro." The girl actually smiled softly at Nagito, who seemed surprised by the nickname.

"It was nothing. Anything to help the rest of you shine brighter. Besides a mage needs a staff right?" Nagito offered a dry chuckle.

Tenko bit her lower lip. "H-Himiko you can call me big sis if you like. I wouldn't mind."

"No I'm okay." The girl deadpanned, causing the Aikido Master to noticeably wilt.

"So what's the game plan? Shuichi says your the boss. Have anything you wanna say?" Kaito asked as he folded his hands behind his head.

The Ultimate Pianist blinked, before her purple eyes flitted to Shuichi. "You think I should be in charge?"

Saihara felt his face heat up as he lowered his head slightly. "Uh well. It's just that you set everything in motion. I-I think you would make a pretty great leader." he admitted timidly as his gaze settled upon the table.

Kaede felt her cheeks heat up slightly, as she glanced around the gathered group. "Well if that's how everyone feels. I'll do my best." she offered as she awaited someone to voice their disagreement. However it never came, a few seconds passed, before the Ultimate Luck spoke up.

Nagito offered a low chuckle. "Pretty sure you're the only one who didn't already expect it."

"Heh I guess so, either way I won't let you all down." Kaede said with an air of confidence, as she looked around the table. "Pretty sure everyone else is doing something similar, but let's agree to meet here every morning. Beyond that..uh let's avoid being alone throughout the day like Twogami suggested. I guess the only other thing is we need to agree to stay in our rooms after curfew." As her words fell across the table, raised voices could be heard from the other group occupying the Dining Hall.

* * *

 **6:14 P.M Day One**

 **First Floor**

 **Dining Hall**

"Well look who it is!" Junko exclaimed with a grin, as Sayaka and Naegi made their way into the Dining Hall.

"Naegi!" Asahina squealed happily as she beamed at the sight of the boy.

"Hehe hey guys. Sorry for keeping you waiting." he chuckled nervously as he rubbed the back of his head in a sheepish manner.

Seated at the table were Asahina, Sakura, Junko, Keebo, and Rantaro.

Junko flashed a mischievous grin as she folded her arms across her chest. "Well that took a while. Did you get our little Naegi up and roused Maizono?" she snickered as she suggestively wiggled her eyebrows causing Saiyaka's face to turn purple.

"J-junko! I-I...it just took a minute to explain a few things to Naegi." the pop idol huffed earning another smirk from the fashionista, before Asahina lightly elbowed the blonde in the side.

"Junko maybe you should give poor Makoto a break? Last thing we need is for him to lose consciousness again." Nagito offered in a mild tone.

The fashionista snickered to herself. "Fine take the fun out of life." she chuckled.

The brunette's seemingly pleased enough with her response tilted her head as she offered Naegi one of her infectious smiles. "Welcome back Naegi, you had us really worried! Sakura said she'd lay out Mondo if ever tried that again!" the swimmer stated as she shadow boxed the air a couple of times in quick succession earning a faint rumble from the Ogre sitting next to her.

"Asahina dear...I don't think we have to worry about that. I think even Mondo regrets his outburst, but I will not allow any further violence to occur if I can help it." she smiles slightly.

Maizono would slowly take a seat as Naegi settled in a seat between Asahina and her. "I have to say I feel a lot safer having the Ultimate Martial Artist with us." Sayaka smiled gently.

Naegi smiled. "I know I'll certainly sleep better." he laughed.

Hina giggled. "Right?! Oogami kicks so much ass!" she exclaimed.

Sakura merely chuckled at the their comments. "I appreciate the high praise, but perhaps we should discuss the matters at hand."

Rantaro nodded as he folded his hands on the table. "Agreed. I'm not sure what all Maizono told you, but we should probably get you caught up with what's happened while you were indisposed."

Naegi's brow furrowed a bit. "That's right I haven't had a chance to actually explore this place."

"Like there's not too much to explain with that." Junko mused as she folded her arms behind her head.

"What do you mean?" Naegi asked in confusion.

"It seems that the other floors to the school are like currently out of bounds. Along with the dormitories, there is this dining hall and kitchen, the gymnasium, the laundry room, a bathing area, an AV room, the nurse's office, an incinerator to dispose of trash and some sort of storage area. Beyond that we noticed there are a few rooms that are locked at the moment." The Fashionista chimed off.

"We couldn't find vulnerable spot anywhere. Those iron plates seem to be everywhere and a security lock is engaged on the stairwell." Sakura offered.

Asahina frowned. "Yeah and Sakura gave it her best punch and those suckers didn't even budge."

Makoto's gaze flickered to K1-B0. "You couldn't even open it Keebo?" he asked as he quirked a single brow.

The Ultimate Robot bowed his head slightly. "Unfortunately I do not possess superior strength, or even super intellect. I was created to be relatively normal." he admitted as he folded his arms across his chassis.

"Then it seems that we're forced to abide by the rules for the time being, but there's no reason to lose hope. I'm sure an opportunity will present itself." Rantaro mused with a wry smile.

"I know I do feel better about this whole group idea. It kind of reminds me of having to pick a group for a class project. Honestly I think I would be panicking if I was sitting alone in my room." Sayaka smiled weakly.

"Byakuya or whoever he is seemed to have the right idea." Naegi mused as he looked around the group a moment.

"Which sort of reminds me? Where did everyone else end up? I mean I know that we're still going to see everyone everyday, but I'm just curious how the rest of the groups formed. I-I kind of missed most of that.." Naegi laughed halfheartedly.

Asahina deflated a bit. "Um well I tried to keep track of everyone, but...there's a lot of new faces and I still haven't put names to everyone's faces yet." she playfully stuck out her tongue.

"No worries after we got Naegi settled earlier, I talked to some of the others and I have a pretty good idea of the other groups. I mean we could always just see tomorrow morning, but why wait?" Rantaro offered with a faint smile

Naegi returned the gesture with a wide grin. "That's great man. We owe you one."

"Well like don't keep us in suspense. So spill." Junko grinned earning a couple of chuckles from the other girls.

Keebo smiled as he leaned forward eagerly. "Indeed I'm quite curious as well."

Rantaro folded his arms slightly, as he leaned back in his chair. "Well there's Fuyuhikio's group which consists of Mondo, Ishimaru, Akane,Gonta, Nekomaru, and Peko."

Asahina blinked a couple of times. "So wait I can sort of understand some of them...but Ishimaru? What's mister hall monitor doing with the two thugs? And Gonta he seems like such a sweetie."

"I suspect Ishimaru intends to be there to curb any trouble, but it does seem like a recipe for disaster. As for Gonta, I can't honestly say." Rantaro mused.

"Let's have a little faith in Ishimaru, maybe he'll fair better at playing mediator then I did. At least I know Gonta shouldn't do anything cruel. Maybe he'll be a good influence too." Makoto chuckled half heartedly.

"Fair enough. Well let's see there's Sonia's group that's comprised of Leon,Angie, Hagakure, Gundham, Ibuki, and Kazuichi." Rantaro rattled off, as he drummed a finger along the table.

"Only real weird part of that group is that Gundham guy. He really gives me the creeps. " Maizono shivered slightly.

"If I have to hear him talk about the Four Paths or the Underworld one more time I'll like scream." Junko grumbled.

"I don't know Angie sort of makes me nervous too." Asahina shook her head as if banishing a thought. "She asked me for a blood sacrifice earlier. I think she was serious too."

"Probably nothing harmless. Nevertheless dear, maybe you shouldn't talk to her alone." Sakura mused with a guarded expression.

"Well Sonia seems to have the best grip on handling people. If anyone can handle the pressure, it's her." Naegi grinned sheepishly.

"Moving on. There's the Imposter's group with Hiyoko,Toko, Hanamura, Kokichi, Celestia, Kirumi, and Korekiyo."

"Hm what a peculiar group. Wonder how that came to be." Sakura mused, as she cast a glance over at Rantaro who smiled in return.

"Seems like they were the stragglers. Twogami took on himself to take the remaining students into his group. He seems to be keeping a lot of people's nerves calm despite this entire mess."

Naegi smiled. "Imposter or not, I think I like him a lot better than the original. So who exactly does that leave ?"

"Well since Togami refuses to be a part of any of this it only leaves two groups. There's Hajime's with Mikan, Mahiru, Fujisaki,Miu, Kyoko, and Chiaki." Nagito offered.

"That boy's got a little harem going..." Junko chortled to herself, earning a couple of blushes from Maizono and Asahina.

 _'I have to say I'm curious how Hajime ended up stuck leading his group. Then again I guess it's not that surprising. Kirigiri is all mysterious and doesn't talk a lot, and Mikan, Fujisaki, and Chiaki are all a bit shy or socially awkward. There's Mahiru, but she seems to have a thing for a guy taking charge. I kind of feel bad for him. How in the world though did Miu end up there? I almost feel sorry for Hajime. Almost'_ he chuckled to himself, before looking around the table for a moment.

"Then finally there's Kaede's group." Rantaro chuckled as he gestured at a table across the cafeteria. There seated around a similar table were Kaede,Shuichi, Himiko, Kaito, Tenko, Yamada, Tsmugi, & Nagito.

"So Kaede's in charge of a group huh? Wow a lot happened while I was out. So now that I think about it...who's our Captain or whatever it was the Imposter was suggesting?" Naegi asked as his gaze still flicked around the table.

There was a brief pause, before Asahina allowed a mischievous grin to play on her lips, as she playfully swatted the table.

"That would be you Captain Naegi!" she exclaimed with a mock salute.

"W-wait what? Why me?" Makoto sputtered as he glanced around the group for a moment.

"Come on guys. I don't have a great track record. Last time I tried to take charge I got knocked into next week by Mondo."

"That's true, but you also didn't hesitate to say something when the rest of us were just watching that whole mess. Things could have gotten a lot worse if you hadn't stuck your neck out like that Naegi!" Sayaka said as she laced her hands together and smiled.

Makoto rubbed the back of his head, as he regarded Rantaro a moment.

"Don't look at me Makoto. I don't have it in me to be a leader. And honestly I just don't want the responsibility." The green haired boy chuckled.

"And I do not think the other groups would be as agreeable with me as a leader. There are still many robophobes." Keebo mused with a frown, as he folded his arms.

"Don't worry so much Keebo. We all love you." Asahina smiled sweetly. She patted the boy on the back, causing his face to change colors.

The swimmer seemed oblivious to the fact, that Keebo was about to short circuit as she offered Naegi a smile. "You're not alone kay Makoto? So don't fret."

Junko shrugged, before offering a faint smile. "Look it all makes sense to me. I figure we should pick someone we could trust to keep things from going off the rails."

"Don't worry so much Naegi! It's not like it's anything super big. You're just gotta keep tabs with the other captains. Besides it's not like we're not gonna be with everyone else a lot, this group stuff is just a good idea to keep us together throughout the day so we're all safe." Asahina offered in a bubbly tone.

"So as long as we stick to the curfew all should be well." Sakura added with a small nod.

Makoto pushed aside his doubts, as he allowed for a small sigh. "Well if you're all set on this. I swear I'll do my best." he said mustering as much confidence as he could manage.

"That's the spirit Naegi! Now come on let's grab some food. I really hope they have donuts!" Asahina squealed as she bolted to her feet.

"Donuts before bed?" Junko questioned as she quirked a brow.

The tanned swimmer offered a cheeky grin. "Of course Donuts are perfect any time of the day. Ooh maybe with some milk to drink." she mused as she stared over at the nearby kitchen.

"Huh if she eats donuts all the time, I wonder where all the weight goes?" she drawled out with a smirk, as her eyes shifted to the ditzy swimmer's huge chest. Asahina flushed as she turned her head noticing where Junko was looking, causing her to promptly fold her arms over her chest.

"W-what are you suggesting Junko?" she stammered slightly."

"Just don't over do it Hina. Those things get any bigger and I'm not sure they'll serve as flotation devices anymore while your swimming." she snickered as she stood up and stalked towards the kitchen. Asahina puffed her cheeks out as she chased after her. "J-Junko! that's so mean." she cried

There was a brief pause amongst the rest of the group before a series of snickers erupted from the rest of them. Even Keebo had an amused smile on his face, all except Oogami.

Sakura's brow furrowed. "I don't mean to be rude, but does anyone else notice something strange about Junko?"

"How so?" Sayaka questioned as she stared at the martial artist.

"You mean her appearance." Rantaro questioned already picking up on her suggestion.

"There are inconsistencies I have observed as well." K1-B0 mused with a thoughtful expression.

"Indeed. When I asked her earlier she said it was merely the magic of photo shopping for magazines, but her features seem so different." Oogami mused as she stared towards the kitchen where Junko and Asahina had disappeared to.

Maizono tapped her chin. "Actually when you mention it...I did find it strange that THE Junko Enoshima was actually wearing a wig."

"A wig?!" Naegi blinked. "H-how could you know that?...your intuition again?" he asked as he stared at the blue haired beauty.

A giggle escaped Sayaka as she shook her head. "No nothing like that this time. It's not something a boy would like realize, and with no disrespect but Sakura and Hina aren't very girly, so their probably not as familiar with it, but even a great wig is obvious if you have a good eye." she said with a small smile.

"Your powers of observation are impressive." Rantaro chuckled.

"Indeed though I suppose it changes little. For all we know Junko is simply a product of a lot of marketing and computer magic." The Ultimate Robot added.

Makoto rested his hand against his chin a moment. "Regardless no good can come from distrusting our friends. If there's a story there...I'm sure Junko will tell us when she's ready." he offered a faint smile.

* * *

 **6:38 PM Day One**

 **First Floor**

 **A.V Room**

"Kyoko, are you sure you won't reconsider? I think you'd be a much better leader than me." Hajime frowned at the recent development as he looked around the AV room.

There seated amongst him were Kirigiri, Fujisaki, Mahiru, Mikan, Miu, and Chiaki.

"Jeez stop being such a fucking little bitch. It's a waste of god damn time." Miu groaned as she leaned back in her chair. "Ya know how many fucking guys would jump at the chance to be the leader of their own fucking harem? and here you are whining about it."

Hajime's mouth fell open, as he just stared at the busty inventor for a long moment. He would have to _'thank'_ Chihiro later for this. She certainly was ...opinionated. "Miu this isn't a harem." he deadpanned.

"Well shit. I got all excited for no reason. Guess I'll have to let my vibrator finish the job later." The blonde snorted loudly.

Mikan's eyes went wide as her face flushed a deep crimson, as she pressed her index fingers together. "Miu is quite honest about her private time." she murmured softly.

"Jesus Iruma would you give it a damn rest?" Mahiru growled as she shot Miu a sharp look.

The Ultimate Inventor seemed to immediately deflate, as she began to nervously tousle her hair. "S-Sorry." she offered meekly.

Kiri let out an audible sigh as her attention settled on Hinata.

"Hajime like I said earlier. You don't give yourself enough credit. You're better with people than I am, well honestly better than the rest of us. We're not exactly a very social group." The lavender hair girl mused, as she looked between the rest of the group.

"Hey what's that suppose to mean?" Mahiru huffed as she folded her arms, as she propped her feet against one of the computer desks.

"U-Uh I think Kiri's t-trying to say Hajime is the best choice. Y-you and Miu are a bit a-abrasive." Fujisaki stammered shyly.

"Abrasive?!" Mahiru scowled slightly as she fiddled with her camera lense a moment.

Miu snorted quietly.

Mahiru gritted her teeth. "What?"

"Nothing. It's just that tatertot put you in your fucking place. You should see your damn face. It looks like you swallowed a big load. It's alright though, better a swallower than a spitter." Miu laughed raucously, as she jabbed a finger at Mahiru.

"You dumb blonde bimbo. I'm going t-." Mahiru was cut off as Chihiro gently pressed a hand against either of their shoulders. "Stop fighting. Please."

Mahiru sighed as she turned her head away. "Fine Fuji. But only for you."

Miu had a surprisingly reserved expression, as she eyed the petite girl. "Yeah whatever. Fire Crotch wasn't worth my time anyways."

"Fujisaki is right. This is exactly what Monokuma wants to see from us. When we fight amongst ourselves, he's wins. So no more of that." Hajime offered as he looked around the group.

"I-I t-think y-you'll d-do g-great H-hajime." Mikan stuttered in a soft manner, as a shy smile crossed her lips.

Hajime rubbed the back of his head a moment at the praise, before glancing over at Chiaki who's face was glued to her handheld device. She'd yet to say hardly anything.

"Chiaki what do you think? You really think I'm the best choice to be speaking for the rest of us?"

The gamer slowly pried her gaze away from the piece of tech. She yanked her hood down over her head, as everyone scrutinized her. Her pale pink gaze flitted around momentarily, before settling on Hajime.

There was an awkward silence, before she finally smiled as she nodded. "Yup. None of us are very social, but you can speak up and say the right thing. You're the best choice for sure." she mused softly.

Hajime blinked. _'I think that might be the most I've ever gotten out of her at once. I had no idea she thought so highly of me.'_ he mused to himself.

"Well I guess it's settled then. I don't know the first thing, about leading...and I don't even remember what it was that made me special enough to be picked by Hope's Peak, but if you all think I can do it...then I'll do everything I can." he offered thoughtfully, as he looked between all of the girls.

Kiri offered a faint smile. "Well now that it's officially settled. How do you want to proceed going forward?"

Hajime's brow furrowed slightly. "Well...I think we should meet with the others every morning in the Dining Hall. It's just a good way to do roll call, make sure everyone is present and accounted for. Beyond that we stay together throughout the day and we all agree to abide by the curfew. During the day if any of you girls have to go to the restroom...I'd suggest never going alone. Like the Imposter said...there are strength in numbers."

"Make's sense to me. No one is stupid enough to try anything so long as we're in a group like this." Mahiru said with a confident grin.

"Iunno know fire crotch. There's a lot of dumb fucking people here." Miu smirked.

Kyoko quickly spoke up hoping to head off another argument between the pair. "All the same we shouldn't get complacent. There are a lot of clashing personalities and we should remain vigilant in case something does in fact happen."

"I-If I-I m-may I-I'd like t-to look at the n-nurse's office t-tomorrow. S-so I-I can p-possibly help s-someone incase we do h-have any i-injuries." Mikan stammered as her gaze shyly flitted around the room.

Kyoko rested her chin against her palm a moment as she regarded the nurse. "I think that would be wise. Worst comes to worst we should be prepared."

Fujisaki fidgeted slightly in her chair. "Um about tonight. Are we still set?"

Hajime's tilted his gaze to the clock on the wall. "Yeah shortly after curfew, Fujisaki, Chiaki, Kyoko, Miu, and I will check it out.

Mahiru stood up first as she stretched. "Works for me. Mikan and I can take it easy for the evening then. I don't know about the rest of you, but after today I'm starving." she mused as she stood up and headed for the door.

Hajime smiled slightly as he watched as Mahiru, Fujisaki, Chiaki, and even Mikan quietly converse as they headed towards the door. Miu offered him a mischievous grin as she stood up, before trailing after the other girls. Only Kiri had hung back with him, as they walked towards the door.

"Hajime?" the lavender haired girl asked quietly as her gaze flickered over to him.

"Something wrong Kyoko?" he asked softly.

"No it's nothing like that. I just have a good feeling about you. I think you're strong...that you can handle this place. Just keep in mind not everyone has that strength."

The boy stopped for a moment as his eyes widened at her words, before he solemnly nodded. "Maybe you're right, but if that's the case it's all the more reason for us to stay together right?"

Kiri allowed a trace of a smile. "Well said." she offered with a light smile.

* * *

 **8:45 P.M Day One**

 **First Floor**

 **Dormitories**

Celestia idly curled a strand of raven hair around one of her digits, as she watched the Utlimate Imposter pace back and forth through his room. "Your anxiety is showing darling. Perhaps you should take a seat." she suggested with a forced smile.

Twogami paused midstride, as his gaze settled on the Ultimate Gambler. He had no illusions in regards to his group, most of them were comprised of social outcasts. Only time would tell if they would abide by the rules, let alone anyone else. "We're still too exposed. Without knowing more about everyone, it's hard to anticipate who might be a greater threat. If I can't anticipate so many variables, it makes protecting all of us improbable."

The Ultimate Gambler let out a soft sigh. "Dear you have to stop looking at this from such a naïve point of view. Whether it's a day or a week, someone will eventually find a means of spilling blood. What we can do is limit those opportunities, so when they do transpire they will be easier to solve."

The heavy set boy scowled. "Are you always this pragmatic?"

"I prefer a realist darling. The sooner you accept that yourself, the better." The Lolita girl mused as she rose to her feet, before dusting her dress off.

"Celestia. You read people for a living. What is your take on our group?" The Imposter asked as he scrutinized the pale beauty.

"Would you prefer a sugar coated version or the truth?" She smiled lightly.

"I think you already know the answer." He frowned.

"Very well then. I'm not a psychiatrist, but I will do my best. Hiyoko strikes me as someone who acts out, because she lacks certain social experience. Its a means of attention. In very many ways she acts like a child, rather then her own age. I don't see her as a potential threat in regards to murder, but her tongue may cause tension amongst others. Something to keep in mind."

"Kirumi is quite lovely. Very composed and highly intelligent. She could prove a wonderful meditator. I suspect the only reason she wasn't absorbed into another group, was because she was for more concerned with tending to the rest of us. I don't know much about her, but as of now she doesn't seem like the type to be easily prompted into murder. Then again, if she does we know she's quite skilled in cleaning up after herself."

Celestia made a slight disgruntled expression. "Hanamura is a disgusting pervert. Though he seems to be a coward as well. I wouldn't expect him capable of planning anything that required a strong stomach. Though I suppose it's possible someone could easily coerce him. "

"Korekiyo. I have no reason to expect anything nefarious, but something about him unsettles me. Perhaps it's just the peculiar mask, but it makes my skin crawl. He seems to be well educated and highly intelligent. Just to be safe I'd suggest keeping an eye on him."

Celestia's heels clacked across the floor, as she had begun to pace herself. "Fukawa is rather intelligent herself, but like Saionji she suffers from social ineptness. Seems she's also incapable of stomaching blood. She passed out for a while, after Naegi was attacked. She does seem to have a fondness for the real Togami. Something for you to keep in mind."

The Imposter chuckled lowly. "You've been paying close attention Celestia."

"But of course. If I'm going to be killed, it won't be from a knife in the back. Speaking of which..Kokichi, I'd keep a close eye on him. I was nicknamed of the Queen of Liars, but even I have trouble spotting all of his duplicities. There can be no doubt that he's a compulsive liar, which means anything from something menial to something critical could be a lie. He also seems to be quite amused by all of this. I wouldn't rely to heavily on anything he might saying during a trial."

The heavy set teen frowned as he removed his glasses, before cleaning the frames with a cloth. "And what to you make of me?"

An amused chuckle escaped the Gambler as she made her way towards the door. "An enigma to be sure. Though as an imposter, you do seem a smidge softer than the original. No pun intended though darling. I get the sense that you mean well." she mused as she waved her hand dismissively. "I'll see you in the morning. I'm sure I'll need my beauty sleep for whatever tomorrow holds."

* * *

 **9:36 P.M Day One**

 **1st Floor**

 **Hallway**

"I think we might need a few more practices, before we're ready to go on tour. I'm just glad we found a few instruments in that storage room." Kaede smiled softly, as she walked in tow with Sayaka, Leon, and Ibuki.

"Shit that still hurts!" Leon winced as he pressed his right hand against his left arm, that was in very shoddy makeshift sling.

"Well Ibuki told you that she wasn't a very good doctor!" she exclaimed.

Kaede had to raise a hand to her mouth to stifle a giggle, earning a sharp look from Leon. "I'm sorry Leon, but with your hair and your arm like that, you look like a rooster."

"Kaede! That's not very nice." Maizono bit her lower lip as she felt tears stinging the corners of her eyes. She leaned against Kaede, before she erupted into laughter. "He sure did crow pretty loud though."

"Ibuki thinks the _'Rooster'_ did a fine job. Especially his scream at the end." The Ultimate Musician mused.

"That was literally when I fell off, and dislocated my freaking shoulder!" Leon exclaimed.

"Ibuki knows. It was so PRIMAL!" She exclaimed, causing the other two girls to erupt into another fit of giggles.

"Yeah freaking laugh it up. I guess this wasn't the best start for my music career." Leon groaned loudly.

"Pssh! Ibuki's done some pretty dumb things too. One time Ibuki tried to leap into a crowd off of the stage. Didn't realize no one was standing there, so she just face planted cement. Was out cold for a few hours." she laughed as she clutched at her sides.

Maizono flushed slightly. "I had clothing malfunction involving my dress. I didn't realize until halfway through my set. I panicked and tried to run off stage, but then I tripped over the microphone cord. The tabloids didn't let me hear the end of that one for months."

Kaede sheepishly rubbed the back of her head. "I once preformed for a King. I was suppose to have my own grand piano, but there was accident involving the moving truck. So intended up having to go live with keyboard. It was mortifying. I was so nervous that froze halfway through the first song, before forgetting everything that came afterward."

Leon blinked as he looked between the girls. "Huh and you all kept on kicking ass and taking names right?"

"Hehe I guess you could say that. Everyone stumbles at some point, you just have to pick yourself back up." Maizono smiled softly.

"Couldn't have said it better myself Sayaka." Kaede smiled fondly at her new friend.

"Guess next time you'll have to just sit and watch me and the girls ROCK!" Ibuki yelled out loud, as she suddenly bent backwards. She began to play an invisible guitar, her calloused fingers strumming those imaginary strings with a blazing speed.

Maizono sweat dropped. "Kaede is a classical pianist and I'm a pop singer. I-I'm not sure we're ready to rock Mioda."

"Uh yeah. Maybe we should find a balance that fits all of our styles?" Kaede suggested.

Ibuki nodded furiously. "Kaede on piano, Sayaka on vocals, and Ibuki on guitar and writing the music then!"

Kaede and Sayaka exchanged a concerned look as they came to a stop, at the west wing dormitories.

"Sorry that things didn't go so smoothly ladies. Appreciate you for bearing with me." Leon laughed, as he rubbed the back of his head with his good arm.

"Hey don't be so hard on yourself. Rest well and make sure you go see Mikan in the morning." Maizono smiled softly.

"Yeah if I don't feel better by tomorrow morning I will. I just rather everyone not hear about it." he grumbled.

"Ibuki won't say a word!" she declared as she offered him a peace sign and grin.

* * *

 _ **10:17 P.M Day Two**_

 _ **1st Floor**_

 _ **A.V Room**_

"So what's the plan Chihiro?" Hajime asked quietly, as he stared around the dimly lit AV Room. Only a single computer monitor was on to illuminate the room.

"Fujisaki is something of a prodigy when it comes to computers, if she can manage to hack into the Mastermind's network we may be able to find out the reason for our incarceration, maybe even who's behind all of this." Kirigiri offered quietly.

Hajime's eyes widened. "Wait that's brilliant. Could this actually work?" he breathed softly as he stared at the programmer who sat in front of the computer monitor.

"There's only one way to find out.." Chiaki offered quietly as her attention was focused on the computer screen as well.

"Fuck yeah. Then once we're done, we can throttle that sick fuck in all the worst ways." Miu grinned as she gripped the back of Fujisaki's chair. "Come on tatertot! You've got this shit!"

"Miu for the last time. Be quiet." Hajime furrowed his brow slightly, as he stared at the busty blonde. Fortunately her submissive side took over at his tone, as she meekly nodded her head.

"Yes sir." Iruma stammered.

"Chihiro..whenever you're ready." Kyoko said in calm tone, before she peered at the screen herself.

"I'll do m-my very best." Chihiro said in a determine voice, but her voice still had a timid edge to it. Having already turned on the monitor she continued to boot up the computer. There was a small flash of light as the display on the screen came into focus as Academy's emblem popped up as the background. The shy programmer began to set to work writing a program. However no sooner did she pull up the program access file, did the computer abruptly turn itself off. This left the five in the dark, as a sense of confusion and panic began to set in. Suddenly the overhead light flickered on.

"What happened…?" Hajime asked before jumping back in surprise, as a familiar and dreaded shape landed on the desk in front of all of them.

 _ **"Tsk! Tsk! What naughty boys and girls you are! You know that you shouldn't mess around with things that you know would make your favorite headmaster angry!"** _Monokuma growled out in childish anger as he paced up and down the desk, before glaring at the now scared programmer and by extension the other four students.

 _ **"I thought I didn't need to write a rule for this, but clearly I was wrong. I hope you're prepared for the proper reprimands!"**_ Chihiro's eyes now were starting to fill to the brim with tears as she was overtaken by absolute terror.

"What do you mean? I don't remember you ever saying we couldn't do something like this." Hajime stepped in quickly to defend the petrified programmer from Monokuma's wrath. Despite the feeling of fear that was building in his stomach at meeting Monokuma's mad gaze, Hinata knew he couldn't forgive himself, if he didn't stand up and protect Chihiro in a moment like this.

 _ **"Well I thought that was fairly self explanatory, but it would seem I was wrong. Seriously kids these days, no respect for other people's property. Anyways she broke the rule of tampering with the A.V.'s computers so she now gets to be punished!"**_

"No she does not." Chiaki stated calmly as she stepped in to help Hajime defend Chihiro. "You stated that if a rule was broken then we would be punished. However since that rule is not written down into regulations in our e-handbooks, then it doesn't count." The sadistic teddy bear made no retort or moved from where he stood on the table, but the four students felt like his eyes were burning holes through each of them.

"Indeed feel free to add another rule at your discretion. However you cannot punish us for rules you have yet to create." Kyoko responded with a sharp glare as she stepped beside Hajime and Chiaki.

"Shit everyone is acting all cool. I can't just act like a little bitch. You fuck with Fujisaki, and I'll rip your damn arm off and shove it up your furry ass!" Miu grinned as she stepped next to the trio, before jabbing a finger at the bear.

The Programmer blinked a bit, as she looked between the foursome. To have so many people standing up for her, it was such a bizarre and yet wonderful feeling.

 _ **"..Ah fine you brats got me on a technicality. No need to get all pissy! I am such a horrible headmaster. How could I be so careless."** _Monokuma huffed, before turning his attention once more to Fujisaki.

 _ **"Since it was my mistake, then I shall leave you all with only a verbal warning. However I expect you to not to do such a thing again, unless given proper permission! Furthermore consider yourselves fortunate I'm feeling lenient or I could really bust you all for breaking curfew."** _he laughed behind his paw as he shot intense stares at the five students who all cringed under his focus.

 _ **"Yuck yuck yuck. I'm just kidding. I don't care if you wanna run around after curfew, makes it easier for one of you lot to turn up dead. That's just more fun for me. Now if you five don't mind, I am going to go add that rule to the regulations of your e-handbooks!"**_

Just as suddenly as he appeared, the little monster of a bear jumped behind the desk from whence he came and disappeared without another word. Another long silence filled the room, before Hajime let out a pent up breath.

Speaking of the programmer, she started to cry openly after Monokuma left. The gamer placed a comforting hand on the trembling innocent girl's shoulder, before whispering soothing words to help calm her nerves. It took several moments, but Chihiro finally calmed down before wiping the rest of the tears from her eyes.

"W-W-Well…. I guess my p-plan was a bad idea after all….. I am s-s-sorry to even ask you guys to be here…." The little programmer apologized with a sad look on her face.

"No your wrong." Hajime said quickly much to Chihiro's surprise. "Your plan was great Fujisaki, but since Monokuma is always watching we couldn't help that. I'm sure that if we had a bit more time and no Monokuma, you could have gotten to the bottom of this place." he smiled slightly.

"He's right. This was always a risk, but I'm proud you for being willing to take the chance." Kirigiri offered as a weary smile teased her own usually stoic expression.

"Yeah that fucking build-a-bear reject got pissy, because he knew we were on the right damn track. Fucking asshole." Iruma scowled slightly.

"R-Really you guys think so?" Chihiro asked with a bit of hopefulness in her eyes.

"Of course," Chiaki answered this time with an encouraging smile. "Under normal circumstances you could have probably gotten to the bottom of this with your programs. So don't underestimate your skill or yourself." The little programmer stared in stunned silence for a few moments, before her eyes started to water again. Fearing that they had made the little programmer upset, Hajime took a step forward as he tried to think of something to say to assure the girl.

"I am a-alright." She reassured the four of them. "I am just really happy that you all believed in me so much. I k-know now that I need to try harder to help everyone escape from this wretched place!" She slowly pushed herself up out of the chair, before offering a deep bow towards each of them. " Thank you all so much! Now if you will excuse me...I really should get some sleep." she smiled faintly."

"I'll walk you back.." Kyoko said quietly as she ushered Fujisaki towards the door.

"Yeah I'm fucking beat too." Miu cursed, as she followed after the pair.

"Well it's just us now." Chiaki said calmly. She pulled out her videogame from her pocket, before starting to play it again. It was as if Monokuma hadn't threatened them with punishment just moments ago. It surprised Hajime at how calm and collected the adorable gamer was. He couldn't help, but to admire how quickly she'd stood up to Monokuma. Though it seemed she was having similar thoughts about him.

"That was truly a brave thing you did just did. To defend Chihiro, without any hesitation despite the risk of death. It was very inspiring Hajime. Your actions were very admirable...it makes me happy to be with someone like you." she said as she peeked up from her hood, as a faint dust of pink stained her cheeks.

The Ultimate Gamer's words caught the young spiky haired boy off guard. She was well spoken when she did decide to speak.

"T-Thank you, but I feel like I don't deserve such words. If you knew how scared I was when I standing there looking at Monokuma, you'd probably want to take back what you just said." Hajime confessed a bit bitterly.

The boy bowed his head slightly. The fear and anxiety he'd felt during the confrontation made him feel ashamed. He was suppose to be fearless while defending one of his friends. However he was pulled away from his thoughts, he heard an amused laugh coming from the gamer.

"You know, it's okay to be afraid of something like that." She said with a sincere smile that seemed to lift his spirits marginally. "It's only natural after all to be afraid sometimes. You may not realize it, but I was terrifed too."

"You were?" Hajime asked in shock.

The pink haired gamer nodded in response before continuing on.

"Yes, I was very scared, but I saw you willing to stand up to Monokuma, and I knew I couldn't just do nothing. So I acted like the rest of you to defend Chihiro. I think that maybe to have a little fear is alright... it keeps us from making mistakes. We know what's at stake. So long as fear doesn't consume us and doesn't control us. That's what really matters. That's what bravery is right? feeling fear, but acting in spite of it?" she smiled lightly up at the boy.

Hajime found himself starring in wonder at the girl. _'I never knew Chiaki cared so much...that she was so thoughtful. She really is special, she possesses a kind of strength that even I don't yet.'_

"Thank you Chiaki and you're right. I will do what ever I have to do to protect us, while we are still imprisoned." Hinata said with a determined expression on his face.

"I promise you I won't let anything stop me from standing up for all of you. Not until we leave this damn place together." He offered her a sincere smile.

As he finished his little speech, Chiaki gave him the most infectious smile, which caused him blush lightly.

"Well said Hajime. Maybe we should get back to our rooms though too? Before Monokuma comes back with some new demented rule?" she suggested, as she shoved her hands into her hoodie.

Hajime smiled fondly for a moment. "Yeah...Chiaki I couldn't agree more. Besides Mahiru will never forgive me if I'm late for our meeting in the mo-" he was cut short as the sound of girl's scream reverberated from down the hallway.

The boy felt his blood run cold as he reached out and grabbed at Chiaki's hand, before taking off in a dead run out into the hallway.

 ** _"Ahem. This is a school announcement! I know you all are looking forward to some quality beauty sleep, but murder waits for no one. Someone's already pushing up daisies. Seriously you bunch don't waste time. Already icing one of your classmates, before the first day is even done? Teenagers are so violent these days."_** Monokuma's voice echoed throughout the hall, as the pair raced towards the source of the scream...


	8. Chapter 8: Overexposure: Act One

**Chapter 8: Overexposure: Act One**

 **10:28 P.M Day One  
**

 **First Floor**

 **Hallway**

"What the shit was that?" Miu cursed as a look of nervousness crossed her face.

Kyoko's brow furrowed in concern. "Trouble most likely. Come on you two, that sounded like it came from the East Wing Hallway. " she said, before she broke out into a sprint.

A scowl crossed the inventor's face as she began to follow after Kyoko, only to pause as she saw Fujisaki still rooted in place. "Fuck now isn't the time to check out. Yoohoo anyone home?" Iruma asked as she waved a hand in front of the petite girl's face.

Chihiro peered up at the busty blonde, with tears in her eyes. "I-I don't know if I can do this. I think I recognized that scream." she sniffed, as she rubbed the back of her hand against her eyes.

"Tch don't be so damn weak. Other people will make you their bitch otherwise. Fuck just come on." The blonde said in a exasperated voice, as she held out her hand.

"M-Miu?" Fujsaki questioned as she stared at the outstretched hand.

"Jeez I'm not going to finger you, it's just so you don't lose your shit. " She said feigning disinterest, as she peered down the hallway.

"Thank you." The programmer stammered as she took the offered hand.

"I didn't do anything. Save your thanks when this gorgeous fucking girl does something." she offered a mischievous grin, but it didn't quite reach her face as she continued down the hallway.

The pair would hear footsteps echoing behind them as the loudspeakers began to chime to life.

Monokuma's voice began to echo throughout the school.

 ** _"Ahem. This is a school announcement! I know you all are looking forward to some quality beauty sleep, but murder waits for no one. Someone's already pushing up daisies. Seriously you bunch don't waste time. Already icing one of your classmates, before the first day is even done? Teenagers are so violent these days."_**

The Ultimate Inventor pulled her handbook out with her free hand, after hearing a small chime. She regarded the piece of tech, before her eyes widened at the information before her.

* * *

 ** _Monokuma Case File #1_**

 ** _Victim #1: Mahiru Koizumi_**

 **"There is severe bruising around the victim's throat, but otherwise there is are no other visible external injuries. "**

 **"Cause of death was strangulation**

 **"The time of death is approximately 10:18 P.M _  
_**

 **"The body was first discovered in the victim's room at approximately 10:23 P.M"**

 **Victim #2 Mikan Tsumiki**

 **"There is a sign of blunt force trauma, though that trauma was not lethal. There is bruising around the victim's throat."**

 **"Time of death is approximately 10:25 P.M"**

 **"The boy was discovered in Mahiru's room at approximately 10:27 P.M"**

* * *

"N-No!" Fujisaki wailed, as she saw the information posted on the handbook. She tried to wrench free of Miu's hand and bolt down the hallway, however she was stopped as the Inventor strengthened her grip.

"L-Let me go. I want to see them...I want to see my friends." her voice came out, as a choked sob as she stared up at Miu pitifully.

"Fuck that. You're not going anywhere." Iruma snapped lightly, but her tone didn't hold the same malice it usually did. "You really want to see them like that?" she asked as her brow furrowed slightly.

Chihiro shoulders shook as sobs wracked her entire frame. "M-Miu it's all my fault. I-If we hadn't left when we did..."

"Tch that's fucking stupid thing to think. You're too god damn smart to believe that shit. The only person to blame is the waste of spunk, who pulled this shit." The blonde scowled.

"I-I don't know if I can do this. I don't want to be a part of this game..." Fujisaki sniffled. She suddenly turned and buried her face against Miu's chest, as her body continue to shake uncontrollably.

The Ultimate Inventor tensed for a moment, and was about to let out another string of vulgar obscenities. However at the last second she caught herself. Perhaps even surprising herself, she gently sifted a hand through the smaller girl's hair, before gently patting her back with her other hand.

* * *

 **10:30 P.M Day One**

 **First Floor**

 **Dormitories**

Kyoko found one of the bedroom doors standing wide open, just as Monokuma's had finished with his broadcast. The Lavender haired girl steeled her nerves as she strode forward into the room, only to see Ryoshi and Kirumi already present in the room. The short statured boy held a somber expression, as he stared down at Kirumi who was knelt down next to a motionless Mikan.

Kiri pressed her gloves hands into her pockets, to preoccupy herself momentarily. Her eyes flitted to the another motionless body a few feet away. Ryoma had seemingly draped his jacket over her still form, however she could clearly make out Mahiru's clothes nonetheless. The Ultimate Photographer was dead.

"MIKAN!" Hajime screamed as he barreled into the room. His eyes widened in horror as his attention flitted between Mahiru's body and back to Mikan. "Is she? Are they both really gone?" his voice sounded even more distraught, than he'd expected.

Ryoma tilted his head to regard Hinata. "I was unable to resuscitate Mahiru, for that I am sorry. There may still be a chance for your other friend." he offered quietly.

Hajime felt himself numbly nodding his head, but no words came out. He felt completely hollow at the moment.

The Ultimate Maid's laced hands continued to furiously thrust against Tsumiki's chest. Kirumi bent low as she inhaled deeply, before pressing her mouth against Mikan's, before exhaling. She repeated this a few more times, before alternating back to chest compressions.

After two full more rounds of this, there was a short strangled intake of breath. Suddenly Mikan's chest started to rise and fall once more on it's own. Though her breathing was still weak.

"Is she going to be alright?" Hajime asked in a pained voice, as he slowly knelt down beside the nurse.

Kirumi stood up slowly, before allowing a forced smile. "I'm not the expert she is, but I believe she will be fine. Any longer though and she may have sustained irreparable damage. In any case she did seem to suffer a head injury. It would be wise to have someone keep a close eye on her, to assure she's alright. We should see about carefully moving her to the Nurse's office." she offered.

"I'll look after her." Hajime said almost immediately, as he took a seat next to Mikan. He quietly took one of her hands into his, before gently squeezing it.

The Maid offered no verbal response, though the faintest of smiles teased her lips as she bowed her ever so slightly.

Kyoko wordlessly regarded Kirumi for a long moment, before finally speaking. "Without your intervention things would have been much worse. Kirumi can you do me a favor?"

The Ultimate Maid offered a small curtsy. "If it is within my power, I will fulfill your request."

"This is officially a crime scene. Every person who comes into this room, potentially destroys evidence. Do you think you can let the others know of the situation? Get someone to guard the crime scene. See if you can encourage everyone to remain calm and begin accounting for albis. I'm not sure how much time we have, but we have a plethora of suspects. Also let Shuichi know that I need him."

Kirumi offered a soft incline of her head. "Of course. I will do what I can Miss Kirigiri."

Without uttering another world the girl crossed the room, before shutting the door behind her.

"I take you'll want me stick around?" Ryoma asked as his gaze fixated on the girl.

Kirigiri offered a slight nod of her head. "I do have some questions, but it can wait till Shuichi is here. Until then I want to investigate, before anyone further contaminates the scene."

"Very well. I'll remain where I am then." Ryoma's responded lowly, as he leaned against the far wall.

Hajime slowly pried his gaze away from Mikan as he looked between the pair. "Kiri what was Mikan even doing here?...Maybe if we hadn't gone off on our own." he trailed off as a bitter look crossed his face. He felt his gaze linger on the covered form of Mahiru.

The girl shook her head. "Now isn't the time for that. Without Mikan's testimony I can't be certain, but I believe they may have been planning to share a room. Perhaps a way of calming their nerves, in lieu of everything that's happened today?" she suggested. _***TRUTH BULLET***_

Hajime set his jaw as he once again stared down at the unconscious nurse. He reached out, as he gingerly traced the bruising around her neck. "Were going to find out who did this, and make them pay." he said in low voice.

"Careful kid. Take it from a killer when I say such a course of action changes a man." The Ultimate Tennis Pro offered. He often spoke as if he was decades older, and by his demeanor it didn't feel far off.

Hajime felt his hands tense slightly. "I just mean that we have to catch whoever did this. They were innocents, they didn't deserve this."

"That's often the hard truth of the world. The purest either cut down or corrupted by the filth. If this going to cause you to start a crusade, just make sure to do it for the right reasons." Hoshi offered as he closed his eyes momentarily.

Kiri glanced between the duo a moment, before speaking. "I am inclined to agree with Ryoma. Don't let your lust for revenge blind you. I believe you're better than that Hajime. Besides we need you at your best, even if the killer left plenty of clues, we have a staggering amount of suspects to sift through"

The black haired boy numbly nodded his head, before his eyes widened slightly as he noticed an article of clothing, not far from where Mikan lay. It was a very familiar tie, it was his in fact. It was rather ruffled looking compared to this morning. Was this somehow relevant to the case? ***Truth Bullet***

Kyoko was quiet a moment, as she continued to scrutinize the state of the room.

Mahiru's prized camera lay smashed against the far wall. Several smaller pieces including the lens lay a few feet away. _***TRUTH BULLET***_

The Lavender haired girl tapped her chin as she noticed a busted lamp, that lay broken in the middle of the room. A noticeable splotch of pink blood adorned the bottom of the lamp. _***TRUTH BULLET***_

She would need to examine Mahiru's body next. Just who had she been before all of this? Why were bodies and situations like this seemingly second nature to her?

"Kiri. Take a look at this, I found it near Mikan." Hajime said quietly, as he gestured at the crumpled tie.

* * *

 **10:37 P.M Day One**

 **First Floor**

 **Dining Hall**

"I was capable of resuscitating Miss Tsumiki, though I'm afraid it was too late for Miss Koizumi. Miss Oogamiwas kind enough to help me move Miss Tsumiki to the Nurse's office. She is now guarding the crime scene." Kirumi offered solemnly.

"Kekeke so it's true then that one of the recently departed has returned to us? How very interesting." Kiyo mused as his golden gaze flickered around the filled Dining Hall.

"Show some damn respect jackass." Mondo growled as he leveled a sharp look at the anthropologist.

"My apologies. I did not intend to come across as callous, but it is a rather extraordinary feat. One must marvel at Miss Tojo's swift actions." Korekiyo offered.

Himiko pursed her lips slightly, as she stared in wonder at the Ultimate Maid. "Kirumi is a white mage. I'm certain of it."

"We can discuss Kirumi's magical affinity at another time. Perhaps we should focus on solving this case." Nagito suggested with a forced smile.

Kaede nodded her head as she stood up. "Nagito is right. Right now we have some people investigating, but the rest of us can't just sit here and do nothing."

"Tch easy for you to say. What do you expect us to do?" Fukawa scowled slightly, as she shot a dirty look at the blonde.

"It's quite simply really. Those of us not actively investigating will work to establish any credible alibis. We can't be certain of how long we have, so it's important we eliminate as many suspects as possible." Twogami offered as he folded his arms.

Makoto noticed a brief silence take the room. Taking this is a chance, he hesitantly stood up and glanced around the room. "Maybe to make this easier, we should go group by group?" he suggested.

"I must concur with Makoto suggestion. It would be a fine way of keeping things orderly!" Ishimaru exclaimed, earning a dark look from Fuyuhiko due to his volume.

Celestia laced her slender digits together, as her ruby gaze settled upon the Ultimate Luck. "A marvelous suggestion, why don't you start us off Naegi darling?"

The Ultimate Luck couldn't help but feel slightly intimidated by her gaze, and that of the majority of the student body. "Y-Yeah sure." he stammered slightly, before taking a short breath to calm his nerves.

"After being unconscious most of the day, I woke up around six in the evening. I met with the rest of my group, and we spent a while getting to know each other better. Most of us stayed in here till after eight. Then we agreed to call it an early evening. I was tossing and turning in my bed, when the announcement went off." Makoto offered.

Kokichi offered a mischievous grin, as he folded his hands behind his head.. "I couldn't help but notice you said most of you stayed in here. Who left early?"

"That was me actually." Sayaka admitted as she shuffled in her seat, before glancing around the room a moment. "Kaede, Leon, Ibuki, and I found some instruments in the storage room. We decided to meet up and do something we enjoyed to calm our nerves. We didn't leave the Gym until around 9:30. Afterwards I took a quick shower, before the curfew. Kaede and I were actually in my room talking when the announcement went off."

Twogami sighed. "It seems our self imposed curfew isn't being followed strictly. Though I suppose in this instance, it does help to establish alibis."

Asahina playfully stuck her tongue out. "Oh I guess I'm guilty of that too. I knew that I wasn't going to be able to sleep tonight. I had made some milk tea, before the curfew. Sakura,Tenko, and I were sitting in my room. They were nice enough to stay and calm my nerves. They were both in the middle of meditating, when the announcement began to play."

"Let me make this perfectly clear- the art of Neo-Aikido is not used for murder! I also would never harm a girl. As Hina said we were together this entire time." Tenko exclaimed loudly

Junko offered an overly exaggerated sigh, as she curled a strand of blond hair around her index finger. "Like I was in my room from nine onward. So like Naegels..I don't really have anyone to vouch for me." she sighed.

Rantaro folded his arms across his white shirt, as his brow furrowed. "Unfortunately I don't have anyone to account for my whereabouts. It's sort of ironic that this curfew rule, has only helped those who haven't followed it." he chuckled mirthlessly.

"Well the case is solved. I bet the robot did it. The AI are beginning their takeover." Kokichi cackled in laughter, as he stared over at Keebo.

"Yeah sorry to bust your train of thought, but this isn't the Matrix. Keebo was with me leading up to the announcement." Kazuichi grinned folded his arms.

Toko adjusted her glasses as a flush crossed her face. "W-What were you both doing together?...Was it a case of man and machine?..Metal meets flesh?"

"Jeez that's a freaking mental image, I could do without." Kaito grimaced.

"What the hell? N-No we weren't...why would you even think that? Ya know what? I don't wanna know. Look I was just curious about how Keebo functioned. He was pretty chill enough to let me examine his design." Kazuichi offered.

"Indeed we were both in the same proximity until the time Monokuma's body announcement was made." Keebo offered as he tried to avoid the lewd stare he felt from Fukawa. Her imagination was...terrifying.

"I do believe that covers the entirety of Makoto's group. Perhaps we should shift our attention elsewhere?"Kirumi suggested.

Chiaki sat next to Miu and Fujisaki. Her hood was pulled down over her head, but she slowly lifted her head. "Everyone in our group has an albi." she offered quietly.

Sonia offered a sympathetic smile, before lacing her hands together in her lap. "Nanami do you think you could explain what you mean?"

"Hajime, Fujisaki, Kyoko, Miu, and I were together in the A.V Room after curfew. We were hoping Chihiro would be able to find a way to get into the Mastermind's network. Monokuma caught us though. That was only a couple of minutes, before the announcement." She offered quietly.

"So there's no fucking way any of us were behind this shit. So just move the fuck on." Iruma snapped as she fidgeted uncomfortably. Fujsaki was still practically glued to her hip, it was unsettling. Though for some reason she couldn't bring herself to tell the other girl to fuck off. The shy programmer had hardly uttered a word since after the announcement. She'd just alternated between crying and starring blankly into space.

Ishimaru's jaw tensed as he stood up. "Miss Iruma please desist from such crud-"

"Jesus Kiyotaka, shut the fuck up. Who the hell cares about language right fucking now?" Fuyuhiko groaned as he stood up, and adjusted his suit slightly.

Ishimaru bristled at the response, but settled for a slight scowl as he retook his seat.

"Hajime's group obviously has the best alibis among us. Let's get this shit over with. We all separated after seven, I'm not a fucking babysitter. I was with Peko up until the time of the announcement, in the West Wing Dormitories. You do the fucking math. No way one of us walked through a damn wall and into the other hall, and pulled this shit off."

 **"SPEAKING OF WHICH. I WAS IN THE MIDDLE OF TAKING A SHIT WHEN THE ANNOUCEMENT WENT OFF. AKANE AND I HAD BEEN EXCERCISING IN MY ROOM BEFORE THEN."** Nekomaru's voiced boom across the room.

Kaede blinked. "I'm not sure how that first part is relevant, but I can't imagine why anyone would say that if it was a lie."

"Don't underestimate what someone will lie about. So Akane you slip out and throttle them while the big guy was dropping some weight?" Kokichi grinned at the gymnast.

"Heh whatever came out of Nekomaru is still probably a lot better than you." The buxom girl howled in laughter. "And I was still doing pushups while I was waiting on Coach to finish up."

Mondo snorted slightly at her comment, before letting out groan. "Well don't look at me. I ain't got any witnesses. I was passed the hell out when that damn bear woke me up."

"As was I. Because unlike some of our compatriots, I follow the rules implicitly." Ishimaru exclaimed.

Asahina offered a warm smile at the Entomologist who'd yet to speak. "What about you big guy?"

Gonta looked troubled, but allowed a warm expression as he scratched his chin. "Uh Gonta was with Toko. Gonta was really excited to talk about his hobby, and Toko seemed happy to talk to Gonta. Then strange announcement went off." he offered, before frowning deeply. "Gonta is very sad. Miss Mahiru say she help Gonta, become a real gentleman. Gonta hope Mahiru rest in peace."

There was brief silence by the entomologist statement, before it was broken.

"So not to be a jerk, what exactly were you and Tarzan doing together?" Hiro chuckled as he scratched the back of his head, before glancing over at Fukawa.

The Ultimate Writer scowled at Hagakure. "Tch it's none of our damn business you talentless hack. "

"Hey take that back. My predictions are dead on, like thirty percent of the time!" He fired back as he narrowed his eyes.

"Enough. We are wasting valuable time. I would suggest moving on." Pekoyama's cool tone interrupted the argument, as she settled a sharp look at the pair.

"I agree it would be the best use of our time. Lady Nevermind would you care to go next?" Kirumi asked as she settled her gaze on the Princess.

Sonia pressed a hand against her brow a moment, as she collected her thoughts. She'd taken the responsibility of leadership quite seriously. The thought that one of their fellow classmates had committed murder so soon after their incarceration, it was devastating.

"Miss Sonia? Are you going to be alright?" Kazuichi asked hesitantly as faint frown crossed his sharp features.

"Could you possibly ask a more inane thing at a time such as this? You truly are not blessed with any wisdom from the Netherworld." Gundham mused as he shook his head.

"Hey I'm just worried man. Y-you don't have to bring the underworld junk into this. " he laughed halfheartedly.

"E-Enough the both of you. We should act more dignified. I'm just happy to not lose any of you. My heart goes out to all of Mahiru's close friends."

"Miss Sonia." Kazuichi sighed sadly.

"Guys sorry for the hold up." Leon called out as he and Ibuki approached side by side.

The Ultimate Musician frowned slightly as she looked at the Princess. "Sorry ya know for taking so long. Rooster here was being such a baby about his arm." she smiled weakly at the former baseball player, who simply sighed in response.

Sonia blinked her eyes a couple of times. "O-Oh heavens! Leon what in the world happened to your arm?" She cried as she took a step forward. She proceeded to enter a mother hen like mode, as she looked him up and down repeatedly.

"Indeed I am also curious as to how you ended up in this manner." Gundham said as his gaze flickered between Ibuki and Leon.

Leon offered a nervous grin. "U-Uh it's a long story man. I'm just glad I've now got some painkillers in my system. Maybe we should focus on the case for now? Mikan looked pretty out of it. Is it true...is Mahiru really..." he trailed off weakly.

"Yeah man it's no joke." Hiro sighed as he scratched at his wild mane of hair.

"I'm sure Atua is watching over her from the other side. I have no doubt he will guide us through this ordeal as well. A divine wind will blow through and lift us to victory." Angie smiled seemingly unphased by the tumultuous situation.

Sonia cleared her throat, before anyone else could interject. "First I must apologize for being so strict then carelessly defying my own edict. Gundham and I were sitting and discussing a few of our favorite hobbies. I must admit...even though I heard the nighttime announcement, I lost track of time. Before we knew it, we both heard the body announcement."

"Indeed the Dark Queen and I were engaged in a rather involved discussion, before we were interrupted." The Breeder mused lowly.

Kazuichi almost visibly wilted at their words. His odds of impressing Sonia were sinking faster than the Titanic.

"Yeah well I wouldn't worry so much about that Sonia. Me and Angie were totally together too. Ain't that right?" Hagakure grinned at the Artist.

"Yah Yah! Hagakure had questions about Atua, so naturally I gave him the answers he needed. " The blonde mused with a light smile.

Kaede sweat dropped as she stared at the odd pair. _'Somehow I have a hard time believe Hagakure cares about Atua.'_

Leon offered a nervous chuckle. "Well heh guess none of us are that good at following rules. I was sitting with Ibuki at the time. We were going over a few different ideas, for a song I'm working on. She was having to do most of the writing because of this." He gestured at his bandaged arm.

"Yup it's true. Ibuki was helping Rooster the entire time. Then suddenly BAM! The announcement went off." Ibuki exclaimed loudly.

Kazuichi sighed. "Well you already know about me and Keebo. Guess that's all of us."

Kaede drummed her fingers along the table, as she cleared her throat. "I guess it's our turn. Well as Sayaka was saying, the two of us were together up until the time of the announcement. "

Kaito scratched the back of his head. "Guess now is as good a time as any. Shuichi and I were working out when this all happened."

"So that's why both of you were sweating when you showed up. " Nagito mused quietly as he glanced around. "I don't have an alibi. I was in my room alone during the time of the murder."

"Heh I don't really have one either. Unless you count my art as an alibi." Hifumi frowned.

"Neither do I for that matter. I was just about to doze off when that horrible announcement went off." Tsumugi offered a sad smile.

The Ultimate Aikido Master crossed her arms. "Well as Hina said, I was with her and Master Oogami until the announcement."

"And I was recovering Mana in my room!" Himiko exclaimed with a serious expression.

"There she goes again.."Hagakure muttered, before earning a pointed look from the petite girl.

"I believe that only leaves my group and those of us who elected to remain on their own." Twogami mused as he adjusted his glasses. "For me personally I abided by my own suggestion. Though in this case it unfortunately leaves me with no witness. I remained in my room until after the announcement."

"Yup Yup I followed Ham Hand's order. I was already asleep when that annoying sound went off." Hiyoko pouted slightly, as she crossed her arms.

"Tch I already said I was with Gonta. So what more is there to say?" Fukawa scowled.

The Ultimate Cook looked around a moment, before sigh. "Well I don't have a good alibi either. I was so paranoid I barricaded my door with the furniture in my bedroom. Of course it took me even longer to get out after that racket started playing. I was the last one out, probably took me three of four minutes." he trailed off with a sheepish smile.

Korekiyo wordlessly glanced around the room. "Oh is it my turn already? Oh my apologies, I too do not possess an adequate alibi."

"Neither do I for that matter. I was playing a few card games to settle myself before bed. Mm a seemingly pointless effort in hindsight." Celestia mused with a light smile.

Kokichi was practically bouncing in his seat as he grinned wildly. "Oh is it finally my turn? I was up to no good of course. I was checking the locks on the sealed doors we found earlier. I have to say the person behind this is no slouch. I almost failed to pick the door open."

"So you readily admit to being in hallway during the time of the murder? And what pray tell did you find in those locked rooms?" Twogami asked as he settled a pointed look at Kokichi.

The Ultimate Supreme Leader offered a faint shrug. "Beats me. Could get the lock open. I was lying." he grinned seemingly pleased with his own failure. "Yeah I heard a girl's scream and figured something exciting was happening. So I came to investigate."

"You little sick fucker." Fuyuhiko spat as he offered the other boy a glare.

"Let us stay on point. Kirumi you were one of the first people at the scene. Can you explain why?" Twogami asked as he regarded the maid.

The Ultimate Maid bowed her head slightly. "Of course. I had taken it upon myself to prepare clean cloths and towels earlier in the evening. I was in the process of distributing them at everyone's door, when I heard what I can only assume was Miss Tsumiki's scream. When I arrived upon the scene, I saw Mr. Hoshi attempting chest compressions on Miss Tsumiki. It was at the point I arrived that the body announcement played, I quickly took charge and begin providing resuscitation to Miss Tsumiki. Eventually I was able to stabilize her." _***TRUTH BULLET***_

"That actually makes sense. Almost every boy's room had fresh towels and cloths stacked at the door. I remember seeing a large laundry cart near the end of the West Hall." Makoto offered.

"Agreed I believe many of us can attest to that. Moving forward, we still don't have the alibi's of the three who elected to remain on their own. Togami,Ryoma, and Maki. All of which are also currently not present." Twogami mused.

Nagito offered a thin smile. "Perhaps but I believe we've already narrowed our suspect list down considerably. I suggest we continue with our own investigation while we can."

* * *

 **10:45 P.M Day One**

 **First Floor**

 **Dormitories**

"Was I right Shuichi?" Kyoko asked as she eyed the detective closely, who was currently knelt beside Mahiru's body.

The boy regarded the bruising around her neck for a moment longer, before rising to his feet. "Yeah there can be little doubt. The tie was most certainly the murder weapon. The fact it was used would seem to either incriminate Hajime or someone close to him. However since all of them have iron clad alibis, it leads me to a different conclusion." he offered quietly.

"A failed attempt to frame someone?" Kyoko suggested earning a look of surprise from Shuichi. "Hajime had given Mikan that tie earlier today."

"Yeah. I think you're right. Actually when I look at the scene itself, I think Mahiru was the target all along. If I had to guess the plan was to kill Mahiru and leave the tie as a means of incriminating Mikan as the culprit." _ ***TRUTH BULLET***_

"But she happened upon the scene. Perhaps that killer didn't anticipate this, or they assumed they had more time. Where first murder had been premeditated, I think they were forced to silence Mikan." Shuichi mused.

"If that's the case, I suppose we should ask Ryoma here a few questions." Kyoko's gaze flickered to the Tennis Pro.

"Hm I've been expecting it. I know this must make me a prime suspect in your minds doesn't it?" Ryoma asked in a monotone voice.

Shuichi shook his head. "I-I don't think that's possible, or I should say I know you couldn't have done it."

Kiri allowed a tired smile. "So you noticed it too. You should have more confidence in your deductions. Just say it." she urged as she folded her arms.

The boy offered her a faint nod, as he took a quick breath. "You noticed the bruising right Ryoma?"

"Of course. It's hard to miss after all." Hoshi said in low manner. "Why do you ask though?"

"To an untrained eye it may seem irrelevant, but to someone who's experienced it's an entirely different story. Judging from the markings on Mahiru's neck it's possible to estabilish the angle in which the weapon was being held. From that we can also determine the height of the culprit in question. " he paused a moment to sneak a look at Kyoko, before he continued. "From my own analysis I'd say our culprit was not only taller than Mahiru, but I can also make an estimate of their height. I'd say our culprit stands from around 5"7 to 5"10." _***TRUTH BULLET***_

"I'd agree with that assessment." Kyoko mused, before falling silent again.

"Hmph I see your point. Clearly I do not fit that criteria. It's remarkable what you can determine from so little." Ryoma offered as peered between the pair.

"Nevertheless we need to hear your account. Anything you may have seen or witnessed could help us crack this case." Shuichi said as he regarded the shorter boy.

"Very well then. I was restless and rather than retiring to my room, I decided to go for a walk. I don't know how long I was pacing the halls, but a scream drew my attention. I bolted down this hallway. I heard the distinct sound of a door being shut. However when I arrived at this door, it was standing open. I found Mahiru and Mikan laying unresponsive on the floor. From experience I could tell Mahiru had been gone longer. I made the decision to attempt to resuscitate Mikan though. I'm no expert though, fortunately the maid showed up and took over. She's the only reason that girl is alive." Hoshi offered as he sighed quietly. _***TRUTH BULLET***_

"I disagree Ryoma. Kirumi may have been the one to revive Mikan, but she may have been beyond help if not for your actions. " Shuichi nodded at the other boy.

"Whether this is true or not, an innocent girl is dead. I wish the culprit would have targeted me instead of someone with so much to live for." he frowned slightly.

Kyoko's lips pulled into a fine line. "I apologize if I sound callous, but that kind of thinking is self destructive. We should focus on catching her murderer. I am curious about one thing. According to your account you heard a door being shut, but then you found this door wide open. " she paused a moment, as her eyes widened marginally. "Shuichi did you find another set of keys by any chance?"

The boy shook his head slightly. "No why do you ask?"

"It's just a theory, but from what I remember Mikan's room is only a couple doors away from this one. It's possible when things took a different turn than anticipated, the killer took her keys. They must have slipped into her room, before Ryoma arrived." _***TRUTH BULLET***_

Ryoma nodded his head slightly. "That would explain it alright."

"If that's true perhaps the killer must have just waited patiently. They could have watched the hallway, before rejoining the large crowd without anyone being the wiser." Shuichi suggested as he touched his chin.

"It's still only a theory. I'll have to check with Hajime to confirm it." Kyoko mused.

Shuichi frowned. "Even with a height range narrowing down our suspects slightly, Do we really have anything concrete yet?"

"Perhaps not, but let us hope we're not the only ones making progress. Ryoma why don't you come with us? In case something else comes to mind?" Kiri suggested.

"I'm not sure how much help someone like me can be, but if you insist." the boy offered as he regarded Mahiru's still form for a moment longer, before he made his way towards the door.

The first day was not over yet, and a killer was still very much on the loose.


	9. Chapter 9: Overexposure: Act: Two

**Chapter 9: Overexposure: Act: Two**

 **10** **:56 P.M Day One**

 **First Floor**

 **Nurse's Office**

Hajime stared silently at the unconscious girl.

It was such an odd sensation, the immense anxiety he felt. They were all practically strangers, and yet his instinct to want to protect her was incredible. He wasn't entirely sure if given the chance he wouldn't hurt the guilty party himself.

The boy couldn't remember a great many things, but he did remember how badly he wanted to attend this school. It had been a dream of his for years. It almost seemed like a sick joke in hindsight.

His green eyes regarded the bandage Kirumi had applied, before returning to the Dining Hall. If they made it through this evening, he would find some way of repaying her actions.

Hinata slowly reached out as he took one of Mikan's hands into his own. It was hard to believe Mahiru was really gone, each moment he anticipated her arrival. It was almost as if he expected her to walk through the door and criticize him for not acting like a proper man. He bit back a pained chuckle. That sounded about like how she'd handle the situation. However that moment would never come. Hajime closed his eyes for a moment as he murmured a soft prayer. He wasn't particularly religious, but given the circumstances it felt right. And if by chance a higher power did exist be it Atua or some other deity, he hoped it would show them mercy.

 _ **"Yuk Yuk what a sweet moment. Would you hold my hand if I was in that bed?"**_ A loud voice exclaimed, causing Hajime's eyes to snap open as he stared at Monokuma. He settled for an irritated glare.

"What the hell do you want now?" The boy spat venomously, as he narrowed his eyes.

 _ **"Woah there tiger. I think I'm being a pretty good sport. Gotta say life and death in this game were suppose to be pretty simple. Didn't expect our Nurse here to return from the here after. In fact it makes me pretty peeved."** _The bear raised his paw, before extending his claws, before bowing his head slightly. _**"Eh what can you do though? Besides the drama will keep going. Always time for more death later."**_

"Are you done? or did you have something worth saying?" Hajime gritted out.

 _ **"Jeez kids these days are so impatient. You should be thanking me my boy. Attending a trial is mandatory for all students. Though clearly she ain't gonna be contributing a heck of a lot."**_ He snorted behind his paw.

Hajime tensed as he suddenly realized something. "Wait she can't be moved like this and she needs someone to watch over her."

Monokuma chortled. _**"Eh I'll give you a free one and tell ya it wasn't the nurse who dun it. Surprising right?...Anyways she'll remain here. That doesn't extend to anyone else though."** _his eyes narrowed slightly. _**"Don't blow a gasket kid, this bear only kills people who break the rules. She'll be watched while she's in here. I won't even penalize her for sleeping in a place that's not a dorm. Ain't I sweet?"** _He snickered behind his paw.

Hajime gritted his teeth slightly. "Fine. It's not like I have a choice do I?"

 _ **"Choice? Well of course you do. You could always stay here, break the rules and get punished. See you do have a choice. Just no a good one."** _he grinned devilishly, before he turned and began to strut towards the door. _**"Though between the two of us, I wouldn't get too attached. After all if you all botch this case up, her surviving will only be worse in the long run. My punishments aren't quick and painless."**_ He guffawed as he neared the door, only for it to suddenly swing open. It nearly slammed into the dual toned bear, having missed him by a couple of inches.

Beyond the door stood Kyoko and Shuichi.

Monokuma feigned worry as he pressed a paw against his chest. _ **"Careful no kiddos. Like I said before, you've already had one warning. Accident or otherwise, you don't want to touch a hair on my lovely head."** _He snorted as he slipped past the duo.

"Uh that was closer than I would have liked." Shuichi mused with a wary glance as he shifted his cap slightly.

Kyoko narrowed her eyes as she watched the bear's retreat, before her gaze settled on Hajime. "How is she?" she asked suddenly as she walked into the room.

Hajime forced a thin smile. "She's breathing a bit better than before, but she's showed no sign of waking up. Kirumi assured me though, that she wasn't in a coma."

The lavender haired girl offered faint nod. "It's a shame really. At this rate I doubt she'll awaken, before we're summoned for the trial."

"Which means any testimony she may have will be lost." Saihara offered as he stepped closer to the bed. His eyes softening slightly as he stared at the unconscious girl.

"There's nothing to be done about that. But Monokuma said he wouldn't penalize her for remaining here during the trial. At least that's one silver lining." Hajime mused.

"I suppose that's true, but we have to narrow down our suspects. Actually we came here to check on her, but also to ask if you found anything on her person? Particularly her room key?"

Hajime shook his head. "In the midst of everything that happened, I never bothered to check. I'm sorry Kiri."

"Don't be. Not everyone is comfortable with this kind of work." She mused as she drifted to Mikan's side, before she began to gently sift through her various pockets.

"Hmph speaking of which, I have to wonder if you're not the real detective. You're such a natural at this." Shuichi said quietly.

Kyoko paused momentarily as if considering the possibility. "It would certainly explain quite a lot. In any case you should be more assertive. You've made several brilliant deductions so far."

Saihara shook his head. "I don't know about that. Everything I found, you already suspected I'm sure. The truth is, I was just an apprentice. I managed to somehow solve a murder the police couldn't. Before I knew it that somehow netted me an invitation to this school."

"I have a hard time believing anyone just happens to solve a murder. " Hajime offered with a dubious expression.

Kyoko nodded as she took a step back. "Agreed someone saw something in you, that perhaps even you can't see."

Shuichi lowered his head at their words, though doubt still shone behind his eyes.

Hajime flickered to Kyoko. "Find anything Kiri?"

The girl shook her head. "Nothing, but that's good. It lends credence to the theory that the culprit may have used Mikan's room to hide." _ ***TRUTH BULLET***_

"What's our next step Kyoko?" Shuichi asked as he crossed his arms.

"I don't know Detective. You tell me." she countered with a deadpan expression.

The boy stared blankly a moment, as he collected his thoughts. "We'll check Mikan's room. If that theory is true, maybe our culprit left evidence behind. According to our theory they didn't intend to target Mikan, they would have been acting impulsively. Which means they have made a mistake."

"Well said Shuichi. Shall we before time expires?"

The boy wordlessly nodded his head, before heading towards the door.

"Hajime take good care of her. We'll see you soon." Kyoko offered in her level tone, before following in stride after the other detective.

* * *

 **11:04 P.M Day One**

 **First Floor**

 **Hallway**

Togami regarded his handbook closely, as he paced through the West Hallway. He eyed the laundry cart for a moment, as he passed it. Of course Kirumi hadn't neglected her duties, not even the wake of their situation. She was so unmoving when it came to her convictions, it often frustrated him as often as it endeared him to her.

Wordlessly the affluent heir continued down the hallway, before pausing near the Incinerator Room.

The Security gate had been lifted, no doubt for their investigation. His light blue gaze settled upon, a strange object that lay unceremoniously outside of where the Security Gate would normally be drawn. The Heir stooped down, before picking it up as he examined it closely.

Upon a brief examination it seemed like nothing more than a strange flashlight. However as the Heir studied it he found it's design strange. It was unlike any he'd ever seen, even the bulb and filament seemed peculiar. However the casing was shattered in a couple of places.

Byakuya frowned to himself. Whatever the purpose was for the device, he couldn't imagine how it related to the current case.

Nevertheless the Heir decided to hold onto the odd piece of tech. Aside from the confines of their game, they had little else to do. He certainly did enjoy puzzles and challenges.

As he rose back to his feet he paced towards the Incinerator itself. His eyes widened marginally as he grew closer. He could feel the heat still radiating off of the machine. It should have cooled by now, unless of course someone had recently used it. _***Truth Bullet***_

* * *

 **11:08 P.M Day One**

 **First Floor**

 **Nurse's Office**

Several minutes passed as Hajime observed Mikan's rhythmic breathing. It was hard to believe the day was still not over, not by a long shot. She had died and been brought back and contrary to Monokuma's words he hoped it wouldn't be in vain.

A light rap on the door caused Hajime's gaze to snap up. There he saw Makoto and Aoi standing there.

"Sorry if you we startled you man. We just wanted to check on Mikan." The Ultimate Luck offered him a thin smile.

Hajime felt his lips twitch into a tired smile. "Thank you guys. She's still out of it, but Kirumi believes she'll be fine. I'm surprised no one else has shown up to be honest."

Asahina offered an encouraging smile as she took a step forward, before gently patting Hajime's shoulder. "They'll be here for sure. Fuji hasn't stopped crying since the announcement. Nanami and surprising Miu have been helping her. Just give em time kay? "

"Their not the only ones. I think a lot of us are still numb, it just feels unreal. Mahiru was very intimidating, but I could tell she was a really great person. And uh Mikan seems like one of the sweetest people I've ever met. She was so happy to have friends, despite all that is going on here." Naegi felt a sad smile cross his face.

"She's such a gentle soul. I can't help but feel like I failed her, that I failed both of them." Hajime bowed his head slightly.

"Hey that's not fair. I'm sure Mikan and Mahiru wouldn't feel that way, so neither should you. We're gonna do everything we can to make sure whoever did this doesn't get away." Asahina exclaimed with a fiery look in her bright blue eyes.

Hajime blinked slightly as he regarded the swimmer. "Is she always this determined?"

Makoto rubbed the back of his neck. "I honestly wouldn't know, but it's pretty infectious. She's right though Hajime. We have to keep moving forward for those who can't."

"And between working on alibis and everyone's searching, I'm sure we'll have this solved in no time." Aoi smiled as she reached out and lightly patted Mikan's hand.

Hinata found a thin smile tracing his lips. "Thank you both. For the pep talk and for just being here."

* * *

 **11:10 P.M Day One**

 **First Floor**

 **Dormitories**

"For what purpose do you wish to examine the room?" Oogami narrowed her eyes marginally as she studied Maki.

The girl offered a brief shrug of her shoulders. "I for one refuse to put my fate in someone else's hands. I'd like to see the room myself. If you're that worried, you can watch me."

Sakura shook her head. "I don't believe that will be necessary. Kyoko and Shuichi have already concluded their search. Do what you will." she offered lowly as she stepped to the side.

Maki wordlessly nodded her head, before making her way into the room.

Her crimson eyes scrutinizing every inch of the bedroom. Much like the pair before her, she regarded the body and the immediate crime scene.

However after a few moments she ventured into the adjacent bathroom, before flipping on the lights. Her eyes widened marginally as she noticed dozens of clothespins lying on the floor. She knelt down as she examined a few. The way they were scattered on the floor was peculiar, however a small scrap seemed to be caught in one of the pins. It was impossible to making out the contents of the torn photo, due to overexposure.

 _'So Mahiru was turning her bathroom into a dark room. The killer shattered her camera and presumably took or destroyed the ones that were developing in this room. There must have been something on that film that was worth killing for. That must be why she was targeted in the first place.' ***Truth Bullet***_

Maki flipped the light back off as she returned to the bedroom. She bit at her nail as her brow furrowed. _'If only I knew what they were trying to hide, it would be much easier to discern the culprit.'_

* * *

 **11:13 P.M Day One**

 **First Floor**

 **Dormitories**

"It's unlocked." Shuichi mused as pushed Mikan's bedroom door open, before stepping into the room. Kyoko quietly following behind him as the pair's gaze flitted across the room.

"Looks like you were right. " Kyoko mused as she gestured at a crumpled cloth that lay strewn a few feet away from the door. Visible splotches of blood could be seen covering the rag.

Shuichi raised a hand to his chin as he knelt down, before gingerly lifting the soiled cloth. "Blood but the only blood we found was on the lamp in Mahiru's room."

"Yes but what if our culprit in their impulse to silence Mikan got blood on them? The water is turned off at night, so they couldn't have washed it off and they couldn't very well make it back to their room in all the commotion without being noticed. They would have been forced to clean up." Kiri mused.

"But with this much blood...it's hard to believe it wouldn't have gotten on our culprit. Surely it would stand out if someone had a stain on their clothes?" Shuichi suggested. _***TRUTH BULLET***_

Kyoko nodded. "Yes I'll grant you it's a distinct possibility. Another one we have to consider, thought it's certainly unpleasant. We have no way of knowing if our culprit acted alone."

"If that were true it could change everything. All our profiling and alibis may be pointless." Shuichi frowned.

"I didn't say I believed that to be the case, but we have to consider all possibilities Saihara. After all from my understanding a blackened can save two others, meaning having up to two accomplices is possible. Though I would be very surprised if anyone managed to convince two strangers to cooperate so quickly in such a scheme. Not to say it isn't possible, but I find it unlikely." Kyoko mused.

"You're so calm about all of this. I have to admit I'm thankful you're here Kiri. I'm sure I would have already made a horrible mistake without you." Shuichi offered.

Kiri shook her head. "While I appreciate the sentiment, you shouldn't become reliant on me Shuichi. I don't mean to unnerve you, but it's very possible you or I may be targeted in the future."

Saihara's eyes widened slightly. "What do you mean?"

"Think about it. If I really was a detective before all of this too like you, we're clearly a threat to any would be killer. We can't ever become complacent, if I die it will be up to you to head the investigation and the opposite is likely true. It is an unpleasant thought, but one you need to keep in mind. I'm not saying you should trust others, but just be careful. You and I may have the best chance of not only solving murders, but also getting to the bottom of what's going on." Kiri said as she settled her gaze on the boy.

Shuichi was quiet for a few moments, before speaking. His voice was stronger than normal. "I refuse to accept that as an eventuality. We'll continue to work together. To prevent murders as well as solve them. We'll solve the mystery of this place as a team."

Kiri blinked clearly taken back a bit. "I think you might be too naïve, perhaps overly optimistic. However I can't disagree with your goal. It's a difficult one, but one worth striving for." the faintest of smiles graced her lips.

* * *

 **11:24 P.M Day One**

 **First Floor**

 **Classroom 1-A**

"I don't know why I thought we'd find something in here." Kaede sighed, as she paced between the desks.

"There's nothing wrong with exhausting all of our resources. What the saying about leaving no stone unturned?" Nagito offered a wry smile. as his gaze lingered on the blonde a moment. "Is there something bothering you Kaede?"

The buxom blonde offered a nervous chuckle. "Guess it's pretty obvious isn't it?" she tilted her head to regard the white haired teen. Her purple gaze meeting his own eyes. "Doesn't all of this just feel weird to you? I mean beyond the Killing Game and everything. I mean why would anyone here kill someone in the first place? And then still why Mahiru and why so soon?"

Nagito offered a brief shrug of his shoulders. "It's difficult to say. Some people handle stress in different manners. Some cannot see hope beyond the immediate despair. Perhaps our culprit merely snapped. I noticed more than a few that were particularly tense."

Kaede folder her arms across her chest. "I-I sort of get that. I don't mean to sound cruel, but why Mahiru in particular? I mean she wasn't as intimidating as Gonta or Oogami, but there are easier targets. I guess what I'm saying is, was she really just a random target?"

"Hm it is an interesting thought. Without sounding callous Himiko or Saionji would have both been physically easier targets to go after. Though perhaps our target had a reason for going after her or knew they'd have easier access?" he suggested. _***TRUTH BULLET***_

"I wish I was half as calm as you are Nagito. I'm trying to act tough, but in reality I'm re-" She stopped midsentence. Suddenly a sound echoed through the room, and throughout the hallway.

 ***DING DING***

 _ **"And with that it's time to call to order the first Classroom Trial! If all you would be so kind to head towards the red doors at the end of the West Hall, take the elevator down and we can get the show on the road.**_ **"** Monokuma guffawed loudly over the loudspeaker, before everything went quiet.

* * *

 **11:32 P.M Day One**

 **Basement Floor**

 **Trial Room**

Naegi fell silent as the massive elevator was packed to capacity. He found himself smack dab in the middle of the car as well. There was hardly breathing room for the large crowd, and yet each and everyone of the occupants seemed to be eying one another. The sense of mistrust and apprehension was quite palpable as they descended ever downwards. He'd silently look between each member of his group. _'I gave my word I'd do my best. I promise you guys...I'll do everything I can.'_

Hajime was in one of the far corners of the elevator next to Kyoko and Gonta. His green eyes were narrowed as he inspected each and everyone of the passengers. There were so many suspects. However he knew without a doubt one of them was Mahiru's killer, that they'd technically killed Mikan as well. He wouldn't stop until they'd discovered the culprit. As much as he wanted revenge, he also wanted answers.

Kaede stood near the front of the elevator next to Shuichi. She tilted her head to regard the boy, who already looked shaken. "Hey Shuichi you do this you know? I believe in you. I think you're the only one who doesn't believe." she smiled softly at him.

The black haired boy allowed a faint blush. "Kaede, I just keep thinking that if I make a single mistake it could hurt everyone. Can I really put so much faith into my own deductions? There's so much at risk."

"Shuichi with you by my side, I feel like I can stand up to anything. You gave me the courage I need to keep moving forward without hesitation. So, please...be more confident. I believe in you, so you should definitely believe in yourself!" her words caused the boy's eyes to widen.

 _'Kaede...I don't know what you see in me, but I'll do my best. I'll do my best for all of you.'_

Suddenly the elevator came to a stop as it opened up exposing what appeared to be a large circular room beyond. This room was filled with podiums that made up one massive circle around the center of the room.

The massive courtroom had exactly forty-eight podiums.

 _ **"Welcome Jurors to your first trial. Before each of you, you'll find a podium meant for you. Don't be shy step right up!"**_ Monokuma exclaimed in glee as he was seated up on a throne back a few feet from the podiums.

"Hehe I must admit I was expecting something else." Kokichi giggled as he glanced around the room.

"Yeah I gotta say I thought this was gonna be a lot creepier." Hiro laughed nervously, as he rubbed the back of his head.

 _ **"Bahaha I'm sure you all were expecting something far less tasteful. But this bear takes his trials seriously."** _he grinned widely.

Fuyuhiko growled slightly as he stepped up to his podium. "So you demented fuck, how exactly does this shit work?"

 _ **"Demented?! I resemble that remark."**_ Monokuma laughed as he grabbed at his stomach.

"Enough of your games bear. Explain to us how this phase works." Togami said coolly.

 _'Master Togami is so cool...'_ Toko practically drooled as she stared over at the heir.

"Not to beleaguer a point, but it would be prudent for us to know what to expect in this trial." Keebo mused as he regarded Monokuma intently.

 _ **"Sheesh you kids. First you can't wait even a day before throttling poor Mahiru, and now you're rushing this process along too? it's almost ...unbearable."** _he snickered.

Several of the students groaned at his comment, before Monokuma raised his paw to his face.

 _ **"Oi tough crowd. Alright then...listen up, because Monokuma doesn't like to repeat himself. The Trial works much like parliamentary proceedings. You will all have time to discuss the details of the case and try to hash out whodunit. Either by my discretion or when you lot have reached a decision we'll move to the voting portion. You'll see buttons on each of your podiums. Majority rules in this trial. If you lot guess right and nail the blackened they'll be severely punished and you all get to return back to your dormitories for some sleep. However if the majority chooses incorrectly then the blackened gets to walk free with two pals of their choice, and in that case the rest of you will be punished instead."** _he chuckled.

 _ **"Oh and before I forget if you little darlings reach a point where you can't decide on the blackened you can forego solving the crime and elect to sacrifice one of your own. This also requires a majority to enact this particulary course. In such a case that person will be punished instead. If the blackened is still alive they get to leave with their pals, and the game moves on. I'm sure you honorable kiddos would never willing sacrifice someone just to remain safe. Though keep in mind if you fail to enact this option before I call time, your window closes. Also if you vote normally and fail to pick the actual blackened, there's no going back. You'll be punished. So keep in mind sometimes it might be better to cut off a little extra fat then let the entire ship sink. Depends on how confident you lot are in your own deductions."**_ The dual toned bear grinned wildly as it peered around the room.

"U-Uh Mr. Monokuma sir! What do you mean by a punishment?" Hifumi asked nervously.

Monokuma stared at the overweight fanzine artist a while. _**"Well I guess another term for it would be execution."**_

For several seconds the room was so silent, that a pin could be heard hitting the floor.

"L-let me get this straight? Guess wrong and the entire jury gets killed just like that?" Ishimaru asked in horror.

 _ **"You got it buddy. But you're a smart bunch right? I'm sure you'll be just fine.."**_ he snickered, before his beady eyes looked around the crowd.

Kaito grinned wildly as he folded his arms. "As if something like that would work on us. I see through your plan. You want us to start turning on each other, sacrificing our friends out of fear. It ain't gonna work. My name is Kaito Momota and you can be sure we're going to solve this crime. The only one getting punished tonight is the person who killed Mahiru." he exclaimed "Ain't that right Shuichi?" The astronaut grinned, as he offered his sidekick a thumbs up.

The Ultimate Detective nearly face palmed. "Y-Yeah that's the plan Kaito."

 _ **"Bahaha nice rallying speech there. Seems like not everyone is sipping the koolaid though. Anyways anyone have any last questions?"** _Monokuma chortled.

"Well just one actually. I notice that even with Mahiru no longer being with us and Mikan being indispose, that there's still an extra podium. For what purpose does that serve?" Celestia asked as she stared intently at bear.

Monokuma waved his hand dismissively. _ **"You're reading too much into things babe. It just means this room is built for a maximum of forty-eight jurors. Now enough questions and onto the trial!"** _he declared.

A sense of dread settled over the room as Forty-Five pairs of eyes wordlessly scrutinized one another. A killer was in their midst. If they succeeded only one would perish, if not then a lot more blood would seen be spilled.


	10. Chapter 10: Overexposure: Act Three

***TRUTH BULLETS***

 **\- Ryoma's Testimony**

 **-Mahiru's camera was smashed into pieces**

 **-Use of Incinerator**

 **-Hajime's Tie as the murder weapon**

 **-Dark Room** **-Missing Photos**

 **-Bloodstained Lamp**

 **-Height Profile**

 **-Extra Dorm Room**

 **-Mikan's missing key**

 **-Soundproof Dorm Rooms**

 **-Broken Flashlight?**

 **-Kirumi's Testimony** **-Bloodstained Cloth**

 **-Lack of running water**

 **-Hanamura's Testimony**

* * *

 ** _Monokuma Case File #1_**

 ** _Victim #1: Mahiru Koizumi_**

 **"There is severe bruising around the victim's throat, but otherwise there is are no other visible external injuries. "**

 **"Cause of death was strangulation**

 **"The time of death is approximately 10:18 P.M _  
_**

 **"The body was first discovered in the victim's room at approximately 10:23 P.M"**

 **Victim #2 Mikan Tsumiki**

 **"There is a sign of blunt force trauma, though that trauma was not lethal. There is bruising around the victim's throat."**

 **"Time of death is approximately 10:25 P.M"**

 **"The boy was discovered in Mahiru's room at approximately 10:27 P.M"**

* * *

 **Chapter 10: Overexposur** **e** **: Act Three**

 **11:35 P.M Day One**

 **Basement Floor**

 **Trial Room**

Akane folded her arms across her chest as she scowled. "So anyone actually know how these kind of things are suppose to work?"

"Heh have to say I don't really have a clue either." Asahina frowned slightly. "I was training to be in the Olympics, not become a lawyer." she huffed slightly.

"Hm knowing where to start is half the battle." Hifumi mused as his brow furrowed.

"Perhaps we should start with something simple? I suggest we discuss the murder weapon." Kyoko said in a level tone as she stared around the large circle of students.

Celestia lips twitched slightly. "A wonderful suggestion Kiri. According to the Monokuma files, it seems the cause of death was strangulation."

Kaito scratched his along his jawline. "So did someone strangle Mahiru and Mikan with their bare hands?"

"I very much doubt that's the case." Rantaro mused lightly.

"Tch it would have to be someone really strong to choke someone out like that. It has to be one of the boys or maybe the Ogre." Fukawa scowled slightly.

I disagree. It's far too soon to establish the gender of our culprit. Besides the killer didn't strangle the victim with their hands." Maki offered lowly.

"Yeah? And how the heck would you know that in the first place? Who's to say someone didn't strangle those poor chicks with their hands? You ain't got anything do ya" Mondo grumbled.

"That's where you're wrong!" Hajime spoke up as he pressed his palms against the podium.

"Oh yeah punk? Well why don't you show me some proof." The Biker stared at him intently.

"Gladly. Maki is absolutely right. It is too soon to establish gender in this crime. What we can establish is the murder weapon. I found this at the scene of the crime. I know it looks familiar, because it's my own tie. I gave it to Mikan earlier this morning as a makeshift tissue. I can't say how it ended up at the scene, but it's the only thing we found that fits." Hajime offered as he stared down Owada. _ ***TRUTH BULLET***_

 _ ***REBUTTAL SHOWDOWN***_

"Kekeke it is interesting that the supposed weapon used in this crime was your own belonging. How can we be certain it ever left your position in the first place?" Korekiyo asked as his eyes narrowed slightly. "For all we know it remained in your position till you discarded it after attacking both of them."

Hajime felt his jaw clench. He had to bite back a scathing remark as he tried to reign in his thoughts.

"That's absolutely impossible. If you were present with everyone while alibis were being checked, I'm sure it came out that my entire group has an iron clad alibi." Hajime retorted.

"Ah yes but perhaps that was the point. Perhaps they lied for you to create a murder in which we couldn't solve. Leading us to either elect the wrong blackened and be killed, or be forced to sacrifice one of our own."

"That's ridiculous. The rules clearly state that a blackened can only save up to two people. If your theory was right it would leave two people stuck here."

"Very true. However what if you were to offer each of them the same deal? Perhaps tell Miu and Fujisaki you'd save them, but secretly telling Kyoko and Nanami the same thing. Each pair assuming they'd be your accomplices, all the while giving you several people to give you an unbreakable alibi." Kiyo suggested.

Hajime felt his eyes widened. _'I know I'm not guilty, but his theory while a stretch isn't impossible. Mahiru wouldn't have hesitated to let me into that room either. I have to turn this around, before everyone starts to believe it's true.'_

"It's an interesting theory, but I can prove you wrong. By the time body announcement had begun to play, people had already begun leaving their rooms. I know for a fact that Kazuichi, Keebo, and Nagito saw me running from the West Hall towards the East Hall to the source of the scream that was heard."

"Indeed and what would have stopped you from retracing your steps? As I said your group can't necessarily prove beyond a shadow of a doubt your innocence."

Hajime actually allowed a smirk to cross his face. "But you see it isn't my group that serves as my Albi. It's both Kirumi and Ryoma. If I had as you said committed the crime and doubled back, I would have ran into one if not both of them. I understand that you want to find the guilty party, but you're wasting time. _***TRUTH BLADE***_

 _ ***END OF REBUTTAL***_

"It seems I may have made a costly err in judgement. My sincerest apologies." Korekiyo offered his liquid gold eyes regarding Hajime intently.

Hajime said nothing, but just offered a curt nod in response.

"Well since that has been settled, I think I can confirm Hajime's suggestion. The bruising on both Mikan and Mahiru's necks is consistent with the tie found at the scene. I can only assume it was wrapped around each of the victim's throats like a noose until the deed was done." Shuichi mused.

"Why would the culprit leave the murder weapon behind? Would it have not served them better to hide it?" Pekoyama asked her crimson eyes boring into Shuichi.

"It was pretty fucking stupid to just leave it lying out in the open." Fuyuhiko cursed.

"Perhaps the culprit was pressed for time?" Sonia suggested as she touched her chin thoughtfully.

"She's absolutely right." Kyoko said as she folded her arms. "I don't think the culprit ever intended for Mikan to be a victim."

Kaede's eyes widened marginally. "She surprised the culprit didn't she?"

"I believe that's exactly what happened. She must have stumbled upon the killer shortly after they'd killed Mahiru. She let out a scream, and our culprit panicked." Kyoko offered.

"It was a truly a horrifying sound." Rantaro frowned as he shook his head. "I suspect Kiri is right in her assessment."

"I understand that Tsumiki received a head injury. Would it be true to say that this was a result of our killer panicking?" Twogami asked as he regarded the lavender haired girl.

Shuichi cleared his throat. "Yeah I think it's safe to assume that's true. We found a lamp laying on the floor, blood was covering the base of it. Most likely the culprit was surprised by Mikan, they picked up the lamp and hit her over the head. As she was likely fading in and out of consciousness, they began strangling her too." _***Truth Bullet***_

"If that's the case, does it mean the culprit had to be someone from the East Wing dormitories? If it had been one of the men surely Kirumi and I would have seen them as you suggested earlier." Ryoma suggested.

Togami adjusted his glasses as her scoffed. "And who's to say that the first on the scene wasn't actually there all along. Perhaps with things taking such an unfortunate turn, you decided to play the hero. Though you never actually expected Kirumi to resuscitate Mikan. If that is indeed true, you must be quite pleased that she hasn't awoken."

There was a brief silence, before Ryoma let out a low sigh as he shook his head. "Believe what you want kid. I've killed plenty, but never innocents and especially not high school girls. I have no alibi however. Do with that what you will."

Leon rubbed the back of his neck. "I mean hell he had plenty of opportunity right? Shit I don't know. Everyone seems so damn convincing."

Rantaro frowned. "It would serve us best to consult all the evidence, however Ryoma is a prime suspect. Of that there can be little doubt."

"I can prove you wrong..." Shuichi spoke up again as he eyed the other boy momentarily. "It's impossible for Ryoma to be the culprit. From the markings on both victim's necks we can determine the angle the weapon was held. In addition it's also possible to narrow down the culprit's height. We're looking for someone who stands between 5"7 and 5"10." _***TRUTH BULLET***_

"I suppose that does change things doesn't it?" Rantaro mused quietly as he offered a thoughtful expression.

"Heh yeah I guess that makes a lot of sense. Ryoma is way too short to pull that off. He'd have be standing on something, or they would have had be kneeling." Kazuichi mused.

"How very fascinating. This revelation does seem to offer credence to Hoshi's innocence. It also narrows our suspect list considerably." Gundham mused as he folded his arms. "I suppose that also would include me for that matter."

"Well since we spent so much time establishing everyone's alibi, maybe we can shift gears?" Makoto suggested as he peered around the room. "I mean if we establish everyone without an alibi and combine that with those who fit that profile, it should really help us to narrow down suspects."

"I must concur with that suggestion. It would seem to be the surest course of identifying a culprit. All of our pertinent information is stored within our handbooks." Kirumi mused.

Nagito offered a thin smile. "I kept good notes earlier. I thought this would be important. If we assume that the alibi's provided are genuine, it only leaves nineteen of us without any witnesses during the time of the murder. Still a great deal of suspects, however with the revelation of height ranges included, we can narrow that list down considerably." he paused as he glanced around the room.

"As it's already been established we can rule out Naegi, Himiko, Hanamura, Kokichi, Celestia, Maki, Ryoma, and Hiyoko. All of them are well below the height range that Shuichi and Kirigri have ascertained. Furthermore we can also remove the Imposter, Korekiyo, Togami, and Mondo. Each of them are far above the height range and it would have shown in the evidence. Assuming everything until now is true. That leaves us with only seven suspects. Junko Enoshima, Rantaro Amami, Hifumi Yamada, Tsumugi Shirogane, Kiyotaka Ishimaru, and Kirumi Tojo."

Kyoko's eyes widened marginally as she regard the white haired teen. _'His deductions...did he already suspect this? Or did he really process things that quickly?'_

Togami even was slightly taken aback as he regarded Nagito. "That was surprisingly impressive. Of course all of this is for naught, if any of the aforementioned alibi's were lies."

"Nope you all are on the right track alright. Heh infact I bet the culprit is sweating bullets right now." Kokichi offered a mischievous grin.

"Wait you're saying you actually know the individual behind this?!" Oogami's eyes widened as she stared over at the short teen.

"Yep. But what fun would it be to ruin the surprise this soon? I mean you all should carry your weight too. I can't be the only one doing the hard work."

"Listen here you piece of shit. Unless you want to be the next victim, you better tell us who the fuck did it." Fuyuhiko snapped.

Himiko furrowed her brow slightly. "I could use pyromancy to encourage him to fess up." she huffed as she lightly tapped her staff down against the podium floor.

"He's a pathological liar. Even if what he says is true, you won't be able to force him into revealing anything." Maki sighed.

"Jeez I really don't like being categorized. I like to think I'm special. Ya know what, just be a sport I'll give the rest of you a hint. The culprit couldn't access running water after the murder." Kokichi offered a wry grin.

"Ah nuts how's that suppose to be helpful? Those chicks got strangled right? "Mondo growled out loud.

"Christ you're a fucking waste of sperm. It's fucking obvious. Tsumiki got her damn head bashed. Bam and there was blood right?" Miu said as she folded her arms across her chest as she looked proud.

Owada just stared at the girl in stunned silence. What kind of girl had the balls to talk like that to him? She had more spunk then any of the girls in his gang.

"Assuming that's the case, it safe to say that the culprit may have gotten blood on them in the process?" Nanami asked as she peered around the room.

"Kehehe the only one who looks like he has blood on him is the wannabe!" Hiyoko chuckled as she gestured at Leon. The boy's white shirt had red splotch design, on the bottom of it.

The Baseball player scowled at the insult. "Hey it's just a freaking shirt. If you're that damn suspicious you can look yourself, you freaking midget." he yelled.

Tenko's brow furrowed as she popped her knuckles together, as she shot the boy a dark look. "There's no need to talk that way to her."

"Ibuki really thinks this is a waste of time. Ibuki already said she was with Leon. Besides Leon couldn't strangle anyone with his arm like that." The Musician gestured at the boy's arm.

"While it is certainly true that Kuwata fits the profile in terms of height, his injury was documented by several of us well before the murder. Even if Ibuki was lying there's no way he could have very well have strangled anyone under that circumstance. And even if the pair were to work together, Ibuki is far too short to fit the profile. As Mioda said, this is pointless conjecture. I suggest we move on." Keebo offered.

"Well like maybe we should assume that they're right and try to whittle down the suspects more?" Junko suggested as she idly curled a strand of blonde hair around her index finger. She glanced around a moment, before offering a ditzy smile. "Oh right I guess that includes me still doesn't it?"

"D-Don't look at me, I would never hurt anyone." Yamada stammered slightly.

"Neither would I. I would never want to harm anyone let alone Mahiru and Mikan." Tsumugi said with a sad expression.

"I treasure the law above all else, I would most certainly never do something this wretched. I demand guilty party reveal themselves!" Ishimaru exclaimed.

"Yeah that'll blow like an old lady's fart." Owada shook his head as he crossed his arms.

Rantaro offered a long sigh. "All of us claiming our innocence is hardly going to solve this. We need to look at this critically."

"I couldn't agree more. The guilty party if they are indeed among the seven of us, aren't going to willingly out themselves. I think we can however remove one more person from the list." Nagito's gaze shifted over the Ultimate Maid. "I think Kirumi has a fairly powerful alibi as well. I can't see why she'd resuscitate her own victim. If Mikan had immediately regained consciousness, she could have possible identified her on the spot. No it wouldn't serve her to do so. If anything if she was the culprit she'd want that potential witness dead."

"Hm but it could it not be possible that Mikan never saw her attacker? If so Kirumi's salvation of Mikan would only serve to strengthen her alibi. Perhaps Mikan stumbled upon the scene and screamed. The culprit could have been elsewhere in the room, perhaps even the bathroom. Then they could have simply caught her off-guard" Angie offered in a calm manner as her gaze settled on the maid.

"I-I disagree. W-We believe the reason why Mikan was attacked was because she stumbled upon the scene. She must have seen the culprit red handed. W-Why else would they have panicked and used the lamp as a makeshift weapon to silence her?" Fujisaki spoke up though her voice was quivering.

"She's right. I mean if they had caught her off-guard why not just sneak behind her? Why risk using something like that?" Sayaka questioned.

"We cannot yet establish Kirumi's innocence without more definitive proof. If we carelessly dismiss the wrong suspect it could throw off the entire trial."Sonia spoke up.

"Tch can't believe I'm saying this shit, but I agree with the fucking princess. I ain't gonna die because we let the wrong person go." Fuyuhiko scowled.

"It seems illogical that Kirumi would return to the scene of her own crime, much less resuscitate one of her own victims. The notion itself is ridiculous." Twogami said as he furrowed his brow.

"I don't want to believe Kirumi could do this, but maybe it's too soon to dismiss her as a suspect without having more facts?" Kaede suggested.

 _ **"Oh boy! This is the kind of suspense I live for. It seems you kiddos are split across the board. We have to come to a consensus, before you can move forward. So consider this an extreme form of debate club. Since you boys and girls were so keen on making your little groups I'll let each of you pick a representative to present your argument. I would say all of you could have it, but we'd be here all night. Believe me when I say you don't have that long. So you'll be divided based on your group leader's opinion, from there any one of you can present your case."**_ Monokuma chortled loudly.

"And what of three of us that didn't partake in any group function?" Togami frowned as he regarded the bear.

Monokuma tapped his chin. _**"Huh that is a pickle ain't it? Pupupu I have an idea. Will call you three the judges. You decide which side made the winning argument."**_

Asahina's eyes widened. "But that gives each of them a lot more power doesn't it? I mean how is that fair?"

 _ **"Yuk yuk yuk. Who said anything about fair sweetums? Look at it this way. These three outcasts are risking their lives by remaining ostracized, so in return they get a little something useful in return."**_ Monokuma grinned.

Maki offered the bear a sharp look. "I see what you're playing at. You're not a fan of the establishment of groups. This is your way of undermining that."

Monokuma waved his paw dismissively. _ **"Oh you wound me. But seriously we need to get this underway. So kiddos shall then?"** _he grinned as he slammed a button, causing the podiums to suddenly begin shifting. A few moments would pass, before the room was split practically in half. Twenty One students were now on each side, with Maki,Ryoma, and Togami now opposite of Monokuma. " _ **Ok kiddos much like you'd pick a blackened majority rules! It's time to vote for your representative in what I like to call Split Decision!"** _he guffawed.

 _ **SPLIT DECISION**_

On the side of the room that believed Kirumi should still be treated as a suspect stood Kaede's group, Sonia's group, and Fuyuhiko's group.

On the opposite side stood Makoto's group, Twogami's group, and Hajime's group. Several seconds passed as discussion filled the large room, as it was clear that even among the groups there wasn't a single consensus.. However one by one each of the podiums would shuffle once more as a single member of each group floated forward. Their podium carrying them to the center of the room, so that they were across from their opponents.

Keebo, Celestia, Kyoko were now face to face with Sonia, Fuyuhiko, Shuichi.

"If there is no disagreement I will volunteer to start, as time is against us. I do not necessarily believe Kirumi is the culprit, however dismissing her so casually could be a grave mistake. We know for a fact that she had both the means and opportunity to commit the crime. We cannot allow our personal feelings to cloud our judgement." Sonia's composed voice filled the large room, as her podium moved forward as she spoke.

"Feelings do not have to weigh in on this matter. The longer we spend hunting the wrong culprit, the closer it brings each of us to ruin. The time wasted on hunting Kirumi could be better spent on studying the evidence we possess in this case." Keebo

"Evidence? What proof do we fucking have?" Fuyuhiko's snapped as his podium floated forward as well. "Because from what I can see, it seems like we're only spinning our wheels. If Ryoma can't be the killer due to his height, she fits the profile. It's like that cultist bitch said, this could be her trying to make herself seem above suspicion. We know she was out of her room during curfew and she doesn't have a witness until the time Hoshi saw her run in to save the fucking day."

"Oh Fuyuhiko darling, you are clearly frustrated. However I implore you to consider all angles, before rushing to such an abrupt conclusion. The notion she would go to such lengths to put herself above suspicion is ridiculous. We can be sure from the culprit's drastic actions, that they in fact were seen by our nurse. If she were to go to such lengths, she would have no way of knowing for certain that Mikan would remain unconscious during the trial. Also she would have no idea how long we would actually have, before the trial began. Quite simply it wouldn't be a risk worth taking." Celestia offered a light smile, as she floated forward across from Fuyuhiko's podium.

For a moment the room fell silent as Shuichi stared wordlessly across to Kyoko. _'To be a great detective, I have to see how everything fits together. Maybe emotion shouldn't come into play. However logic isn't the only way to be a great detective is it? Following one's gut that has to mean something too right? I can't be the Ultimate Detective if I don't believe in myself. Sometimes faith in each other, maybe that's even more powerful than the truth. I choose to believe in what my instinct is telling me.'_

"Shuichi! You have to say something. I know you can do it." Kaede called out, causing the boy to snap to attention.

Saihara took a steadying breath, before he reached up and wordlessly removed his cap. He sat it down upon the podium, before regarding Kyoko. "Kiri you're not the only person who's told me I need to be more confident in my abilities. Even if it's the smallest step forward, I'll take it." A weak smile crossed his face. "It's time to end this debate, Kirumi Tojo is not the culprit. I can prove it."

Kyoko's eyes widened marginally at his statement.

 _ **"Uh Wah? You realize you're suppose to be arguing the counterpoint right? Or did you forget that already?"** _Monokuma shook his head.

"The point of this debate is to come to a decision. I was chosen to speak, so I'll say what I believe." Shuichi paused as he glanced over his shoulder momentarily offering an apologetic look towards Kaede, before continuing.

"The truth is I heard a strange sound, only a couple of minutes before Mahiru's death. It was muffled because of the soundproofing, but it sounded like something had collided with my door. Kaito at the time was in the bathroom, so I decided to investigate. I saw Kirumi along with the laundry cart, a few doors down. I assume the sound I heard was her cart banging up against my door. I checked the time right after closing the door and it was 10:16, only two minutes before Mahiru's death. If you believe for a moment she could have trekked from the West Hallway to the East Hallway and committed the murder within that time, you're insane." He said in his most convincing manner. Hoping that the entire room believed his lie.

"Why are you just now mentioning this Shuichi?" Kyoko asked with a dumbfounded expression. It was clear she wasn't entirely buying it.

"Well to be honest I never actually expected we'd ever consider Kirumi a suspect in the first place. I should have said something earlier, I'm sorry." he said as he bowed his head slightly.

Celestia lips were pulled into a fine line, as she studied the detective. _'Ah deception to move the trial along, very clear. I hope for our sakes it doesn't come back to haunt us.'_

"Fuck well I suppose that's the nail in the god damn coffin." Fuyuhiko scowled.

Kirumi stared at Shuichi in surprise. _'That was a boldface lie, my cart never bumped into any doors. In fact I wasn't even around his door at that time. Did he truly deceive everyone to protect me?'_

Kaito scratched the back of his head. _'I never used the restroom, so Shuichi is definitely lying. But I have faith in him. He must have a good reason for it. I choose to believe in him'_

"A bit late I suppose, but it would seem this exonerates Miss Tojo. Are we quite done with this witch-hunt?" Togami asked with a small smirk as he adjusted his glasses.

 _ **End of Split Decision**_

 _ **"Hmph well that was a lot less dramatic than I was expecting. I guess it can't be helped, let the trial proceedings resume!"** _Monokuma exclaimed as the podiums began to shift once more, as they returned to their original position.

Shuichi worriedly glanced over at Kaede, only to see that she was smiling? She was happy that he'd gone against her? Or maybe it was the fact that he'd spoken for himself for a change.

Kokichi had a wide grin as he seemed amused by Shuichi's revelation. "Well with Saihara's _'credible'_ testimony that leaves us with six people. Junko Enoshima, Tsumugi Shirogane, Hifumi Yamada, Rantaro Amami, Nagito Komaeda, and Kiyotaka Ishimaru. I bet someone is really sweating now." He grinned wildly.

Makoto frowned as his gaze flickered around the room. 'I can't tell if he's just messing with us, or if he really knows who did it. His clue though, what could he have meant? Maybe it's not a bloodstain, but instead the absence of something. Is there anyone who's wearing something they weren't before?' He mused as his gaze shifted around the room, before settling on one individual. _'Could that really be it. Of course they couldn't wash it, they would have had to take it off, but what did they do with it? and why target her?'_

Almost as if reading his thoughts Fujisaki spoke. "I-I just can't understand why anyone would want to harm someone as kind as Mahiru. Why was she targeted in the first place?"

"I must admit the notion has crossed my mind as well. I have a hard time accepting this was just a crime of convenience. It reeks of desperation." Kyoko frowned as she rested her chin against one of her hands.

"You and Shuichi may have excelled in several ways, but both of you missed a key detail. Neither of you examined Koizumi's bathroom, did you?" Maki asked as she folded her arms.

Shuichi's eyes widened marginally. "No I can't believe we both omitted that in our search. How careless of us, I take it you found something?"

The 'Child Caregiver' nodded her head simply. "Yes it seems that Mahiru was in the process of using her bathroom as a darkroom to develop pictures. From the scene I discovered, it seems the culprit collected these with the intent of destroying them."

"Then the smashed camera, the stolen pictures, the rash nature of this scheme...the motive was the contents of that film. There was something there that was worth killing for." Kyoko mused. "Thank you for bringing that to our attention. It was oversight, I intend to not make again."

"Since this is no doubt connected, I discovered the incinerator had been recently used. It seems it was after the body discovery and investigation had already begun. Likely the culprit used the chaos of so many people, as a chance to double back and dispose of any pertinent evidence. In this case it must have been the stolen photos. The security gate was lifted for our investigation, so they would have had no trouble walking into that area." Togami mused as he adjusted his glasses slightly.

"That still don't help us come any closer to sortin this mess out. Even if we know the why and how, we don't have a clue who did it." Hanamura exclaimed as he shook his head. "M-Maybe we should consider our other options?" he stammered.

Gundham frowned. "While the concept of a human sacrifice is not unheard of in my domain, I find the concept of such cowardice revolting. I'd rather hellfire consume the party responsible."

 _ **"I didn't understand half of what you just said, but I'll be damned if I let anyone but the guilty party pay for this shit!"**_ Nekomaru bellowed.

"Hell yeah that's the spirit!" Akane exclaimed as she pumped her fist into the air.

"Yeah you guys that's all well and good, but I like living. We seem pretty stumped on this one. I mean it's either we put one person on the chopping block or all of us are goners." Hagakure laughed nervously.

"Tch I know who I'm voting for then. " Toko scowled at him.

"Guys we don't have to do this. We're gonna solve this case as a team. No one but the culprit is gonna pay for this." Kaito said with a grin.

Makoto took a deep breath. "I agree with Kaito. As much as it pains me to say this, I believe I already know who the culprit is. Though I hope I'm wrong."

"Really Makoto? Did you find some sort of big clue?" Asahina asked as a small smile flitted to her face.

The boy shook his head slowly as he frowned. "It's less about what I found and more about what I don't see, and what shouldn't have been heard. I understand what Kokichi was saying earlier. Everyone in this room is wearing the same outfit as this morning. I don't know about the rest of you, but my wardrobe only included extra sets of what I'm wearing. However there's one among us that's not wearing their entire outfit. I can only assume that it's because it had bloodstains on it. As Togami suggested they tried to dispose evidence, expecting it would clear them of suspicion. However while there are only a scarce amount of clues, I almost certain the killer was none other than you!" Makoto exclaimed as he jabbed a finger outward at none other than...

 ***TO BE CONTINUED***


	11. Chapter 11: Overexposure: Act Four

***TRUTH BULLETS***

 **\- Ryoma's Testimony**

 **-Mahiru's camera was smashed into pieces**

 **-Use of Incinerator**

 **-Hajime's Tie as the murder weapon**

 **-Dark Room** **-Missing Photos**

 **-Bloodstained Lamp**

 **-Height Profile**

 **-Extra Dorm Room**

 **-Mikan's missing key**

 **-Soundproof Dorm Rooms**

 **-Broken Flashlight?**

 **-Kirumi's Testimony** **-Bloodstained Cloth**

 **-Lack of running water**

 **-Hanamura's Testimony**

 **-Gonta's Account**

* * *

 ** _Monokuma Case File #1_**

 ** _Victim #1: Mahiru Koizumi_**

 **"There is severe bruising around the victim's throat, but otherwise there is are no other visible external injuries. "**

 **"Cause of death was strangulation**

 **"The time of death is approximately 10:18 P.M _  
_**

 **"The body was first discovered in the victim's room at approximately 10:23 P.M"**

 **Victim #2 Mikan Tsumiki**

 **"There is a sign of blunt force trauma, though that trauma was not lethal. There is bruising around the victim's throat."**

 **"Time of death is approximately 10:25 P.M"**

 **"The boy was discovered in Mahiru's room at approximately 10:27 P.M"**

* * *

 **Chapter 11: Overexposure: Act Four**

 **12:08 A.M Day Two**

 **Basement Floor**

 **Trial Room**

Rantaro quirked a single brow as he saw Naegi's finger extended towards him. A mirthless chuckle escaped him. "Makoto whatever did I do to earn your suspicion?"

The Ultimate Luck frowned slightly, as he collected his thoughts. "You had a blue sweater on earlier this evening. If I'm not mistaken you had that same sweater tied around your waist when everyone began crowding the hallway. However now it's gone. Why is that?"

The Ultimate Adventurer shook his head. "That's your evidence? The fact I chose to take off my sweater? That's hardly compelling evidence. Honestly it's more than a little insulting as well."

"Naegi. As much as I want to solve this crime, we can't condemn one of our own with such scarce evidence. " Oogami mused in a low tone.

"Hm it does seem a bit of a stretch doesn't it?" Tsumugi questioned as she tapped her chin.

"Makoto, there's something else isn't there?" Kaede asked as she stared at the boy.

"Unfortunately I do have more to say. Rantaro this evening when we all met as a group, you made a point of telling us that you'd spoken to the other groups. Beyond anyone else in our group, you knew the most about everyone else. I think at some point you found out that Mikan and Mahiru were planning to stay together for the night. You saw this as opportunity to kill Mahiru and incriminate Mikan. I think what happened was you waited for a window of time to act. I can only imagine that as some point Mikan went to retrieve something from her room, and this was when you decided to make your move. But nothing went as you anticipated, Mikan returned sooner than you expected and screamed and you were left with no option but to silence her as well. "

"So I'm guilty because I was social Makoto? This is wild conjecture at best. Furthermore where in the world would I have hidden to await such an opportunity? Let us not forget the East Wing is the girl's dormitories. Such unless you're suggesting I had an accomplice your theory has yet another hole in it."

Kyoko's brow furrowed. "It is true that the key to Mikan's door is missing, however if Makoto was right Rantaro couldn't have hid in her room, before the crime. Mikan would have bumped into him leaving her room."

"But like what about the extra room?" Junko suggested suddenly drawing several glances in her direction. _***TRUTH BULLET***_

"Extra room? What in the world are you talking about?" Kazuichi asked with a confused expression.

"She makes a valid point actually. I noticed that upon study of East and West wing that each side has twenty-four dormitory rooms. There's an extra door on the girl's side that is vacant."Maki's eyes widened slightly as she pulled out her handbook. "And it just so happens that it's adjacent to Mahiru's room."

"Fucking balls that's right. Thought that shit was weird." Miu frowned as she shot a dark look in Rantaro's direction.

Rantaro offered a faint shrug. "Even if that's what the culprit did and that's a big if, there's nothing that you have that can tie me specifically to the murder. As I said from the beginning I was in my room the entire time."

Sayaka glanced over to see a sad expression on Makoto's face. _'What makes Naegi so certain it was Rantaro? He's normally never this bold. I can tell how much this is hurting him.'_ "Makoto whatever it is, you can do it. We're here for you." She said as she tried to offer him an encouraging smile.

"Maizono's right. I-I really hate to think anyone let alone one of our own could do something like this, but we have faith in you so just say what's on your mind kay?" Asahina exclaimed.

"Naegels we're running out of time. I know you don't' want to hurt anyone, but there's no other choice." Junko offered him a sympathetic smile.

Makoto rolled his jaw a moment. "Rantaro. If you really were in your room the entire time, why did you describe Mikan's scream? The only people who should have heard her scream were those in the hallways, anyone that wasn't inside a dormitory room, and the killer. That's why no one who was inside their rooms reacted to the scream. Our dormitory rooms are soundproofed. There's no way you could have heard her scream and been inside your room."

* * *

 ***FLASHBACK***

 _"It seems I may have made a costly err in judgement. My sincerest apologies." Korekiyo offered his liquid gold eyes regarding Hajime intently._

 _Hajime said nothing, but just offered a curt nod in response._

 _"Well since that has been settled, I think I can confirm Hajime's suggestion. The bruising on both Mikan and Mahiru's necks is consistent with the tie found at the scene. I can only assume it was wrapped around each of the victim's throats like a noose until the deed was done." Shuichi mused._

 _"Why would the culprit leave the murder weapon behind? Would it have not served them better to hide it?" Pekoyama asked her crimson eyes boring into Shuichi._

 _"It was pretty fucking stupid to just leave it lying out in the open." Fuyuhiko cursed._

 _"Perhaps the culprit was pressed for time?" Sonia suggested as she touched her chin thoughtfully._

 _"She's absolutely right." Kyoko said as she folded her arms. "I don't think the culprit ever intended for Mikan to be a victim."_

 _Kaede's eyes widened marginally. "She surprised the culprit didn't she?"_

 _"I believe that's exactly what happened. She must have stumbled upon the killer shortly after they'd killed Mahiru. She let out a scream, and our culprit panicked." Kyoko offered._

 _ **"It was a truly a horrifying sound."** Rantaro frowned as he shook his head. "I suspect Kiri is right in her assessment."_

 ***END FLASHBACK***

* * *

Rantaro's look of mirth ebbed slightly, as he crossed his arms. "Oh that's quite simple, much like Shuichi I heard muffled sound collide against my door. It was at that point, I cracked the door to investigate when I heard Mikan's scream." He said as he offered a knowing look at the Ultimate Detective. It was obvious he knew of Shuichi's own perjury.

Kirumi settled a sharp look at him. "Your deceit is beginning to catch up with you Mister Amami. If that was indeed the case, why not exonerate me sooner. Surely your testimony would have cleared my name as well as Shuichi's did."

"Much like Kokichi I was hoping to discern the culprit by playing along with that farce. Call it the long game." He mused.

"You're not going to talk your way out of this. I'm going to make you pay for you did to Mahiru and Mikan." Hajime narrowed his eyes, as his fingers dug into his podium. "If you truly never left your room before or during the murder, when did you leave your room after the announcement was made?"

Rantaro shrugged. "I wasn't keeping a precise track of the time, but it was a couple of minutes after the announcement. I was half asleep at the time. Everyone else had already left. I remember seeing the crowd making their way down the hallway."

"Funny I've got a hunch that no one remembers seeing you either do they?" Hajime asked as scowled slightly.

"Well of course not. Like I said it was only a couple of minutes past the discovery, but I was following the throng of people. I doubt in the chaos they would remember."

"That's preposterous!" Teruteru spoke up as he shook slightly as he pointed at Rantaro.

The green haired boy's eyes widened slightly. "What are you trying to say Hanamura?"

Gundham smirked. "A clever trap you deployed Hajime. The underworld would smile upon your tactics."

"Kekeke indeed it was just enough room for him to hang himself." Korekiyo mused.

Amami raised a hand to his forehead. "What in the world are they going on about?"

"Wait. I think I get it now. Hanamura mentioned earlier how long it took him to get out of his room. He was so nervous he'd blocked the door with furniture." Kaede exclaimed.

Teruteru nodded his head. "Mon Cherie you were paying attention. I feel so blessed. Yes I was so flustered I couldn't sleep without knowing my room was secure. Took me a few extra minutes to clear my door. I saw everyone else on our side, except him." he said as he gestured at Rantaro.

"That's another lie you've been caught in Amami. You couldn't possibly have been seen though could you? After all you were on the opposite hallway well beforehand. You just had to wait for the right time to slip back into the crowd." Kyoko's eyes narrowed dangerously.

Rantaro shook his head. "Teruteru has been a nervous wreck this entire time. Who's to say he didn't lost track of time or better yet he was just oblivious to seeing me?"

"Oh Gonta remembers seeing Rantaro!" The Entomologist exclaimed as he offered a smile. "Toko and Gonta had just left her room after announcement. Gonta remember feeling embarrassed about being in ladies room so late, but as the other girls come out of rooms, he notice Rantaro there too. Gonta not feel so bad anymore." he nodded seemingly pleased with himself **_*TRUTH BULLET*_**

Fukawa's mouth fell open as the realization dawned on her, she jabbed a finger at the green haired boy. "Wait Gonta's right, we saw him skulking around. I thought he was being a dirty playboy or something."

"I knew only a filthy man would be behind something so disgusting." Tenko scowled as she glared venomously at the boy.

"Woah now. Let's save the man hating for later, but it does seem like the big guy saw something pretty damn important." Kaito mused.

Rantaro's eyes widened in horror as a bead of sweat ran down his forehead.

Togami offered a small smirk as he crossed his arms. "Of all places our most damning testimony comes from the buffoon. And yet it begs a question. If you truly were the last one to leave the boy's dormitories, how were you seen in the girl's dormitories, before the rest of the men even arrived?"

"There can be no doubt then. Rantaro is most definitely our culprit." Shuichi exclaimed.

Rantaro scowled slightly. "For so many of you to talk of comradery, it's amusing how quickly you'll turn against one of your own. Though I didn't think you had the stomach for it Makoto."

"Hey back off! Makoto is not the kind of person who'd ever enjoy accusing any of us." Asahina glared at the green haired boy.

"Heh how much do you really know about someone is capable of? Don't forget we're all strangers locked in a game of life and death. Anyone could become a killer under the right circumstance. I must admit my grievous mistake was underestimating Shuichi and Kyoko. I had no idea they'd be able to narrow a profile based on height alone." Rantaro shook his head.

"Bout damn time you fessed up asshole. What the hell were you thinking?" Owada growled as he glared murderously at the green haired boy.

Rantaro offered a calm chuckle. "What was I thinking? That's a very good question. I never had actually considered killing anyone, but the idea suddenly came to me. I had overheard Mikan and Mahiru talking earlier. From there things just fell into place." he mused.

* * *

 ***BEGIN FLASHBACK***

 **10:12 P.M Day One**

 **First Floor**

 **Dormitories**

 _"Miki aren't you overreacting just a bit? It's not like it's some valuable keepsake. He gave you a tie to blow your nose in and to wipe your eyes." Mahiru smiled fondly at the nurse who fidgeted slightly as she pressed her index fingers together._

 _"Y-Yes I know, but I'm not use to receiving gifts. I don't want Hajime to think I'm trash, by losing something he gave to me." she lightly bit her lower lip. "I'm not use to having friends and I'd do anything to keep them." she whimpered._

 _The Ultimate Photographer let out an exasperated sigh as she took a step forward, before lightly patting the other girl on the shoulder. "We haven't known each very long, but Hajime seems like a decent honorable man. There's no way he'll be upset over something so trivial."_

 _"B-But even still I really wan-" Mikan was cut short as Mahiru extended her index finger, before pressing it against the other girl's lips. "There's no convincing you huh? Sheesh well go ahead, but be quick about it. I'll leave the door unlocked while your searching for it. Just don't take forever, I'm exhausted." Mahiru smiled as she removed her finger._

 _The Nurse meekly nodded her head. "Y-Yes I won't be long. T-Thank you for understanding Mahiru." She offered, before she hurriedly made her way towards the door._

 _Koizumi watched the nurse depart with a small smile. She wordlessly drifted to her desk, where she picked up her camera. She smiled fondly at it a moment. 'I can't wait to see what was on that roll of film. I really should have already gotten a digital camera, but there's just something special about the old fashioned way.' she mused to herself. She heard the door crack open as she still fiddled with her camera's lens._

 _"Miki that was fast. I guess you found it?" she asked out loud. She received no immediate response as the door shut. "Miki?" she questioned as she began to turn only to let out a sharp gasp, as she felt something being wrapped around her throat._

 _The red head thrashed, but her culprit clearly had an advantage in strength. Furthermore she'd been caught off-guard._

 _"Consider this a merciful death. What awaits everyone else is far worse." The voice that spoke somehow seemed further away, though perhaps it was just her imagination._

 _"P-Please...why a-are you?" Mahiru strangled out as her vision began to swim._

 _"Believe it or not, it wasn't personal. The game wouldn't be much fun if your photos went and gave away the entire punchline, now would they? This is just an oversight being corrected. Too much time has been invested, for it to be ruined now."_

 _Mahiru felt tears stinging her eyes as her thrashing began to lessen. The camera that was still clutched in her hands, clattered to the floor. She could hear the sound of the lens cracking, before she swallowed by darkness as she took her final breath._

 _Rantaro released her allowing her to fall limply to the floor._

 _A few minutes passed between shattering Mahiru's damaged camera, and collecting the photos in the bathroom. He'd just emerged from the bathroom when the door suddenly opened and Mikan stepped back into view._

 _He'd been certain she would be gone longer, why was she back so soon?_

 _"M-Mahiru I'm sorry I decided to, MAHIRU!"A bloodcurdling scream escaped her as she saw her friend laying motionless on the floor. Her entire body trembled as her gaze settled on the green haired teen._

 _Rantaro gritted his teeth as he swiftly grabbed the nearest blunt instrument he could find. Mikan had only made it two steps, before the lamp collided with the back of her skull. Blood splattered across his sweater in the process. A pained cry escaped her lips as she fall only to be caught as Rantaro fiercely wrapped the tie around her neck, before he began to pull it taught._

 _She had to die now as well. She was a loose end that had to be tied up._

 _"M-Mahiru.." she choked out as she quickly began to fade. The second her breathing stopped he dropped her, he quickly fished her room key out of his pocket, before he stood and bolted out of the room. He could hear footfalls in the distance as he shakily inserted her room key, before allowing himself into Mikan's room. In his hurry he shut the door, louder than he intended causing it to slam._

 _Amami scowled as he looked down at his sweater. Blood that was problematic. He hastily made his way into her bathroom as he began to frantically wipe at his sweater, but regardless of his fervor there was still a noticeable stain. Someone would certainly notice, he would have to discard it along with the photos. His only choice now was to use the chaos of the murders to do so._

 _The boy gritted his teeth as he pulled his sweater off, before turning it inside out as he tied it around his waist._

 _He waited patiently for the body discovery to be played. He cautiously pried the door apart as he watched the girls slowly filling the hallway. He waited till no one was facing his way, before he quietly slipped back into the hallway. He allowed himself to drift into the crowd of mortified and confused students._

 _Things had not gone according to plan. His acting skills would now be tested. Hopefully the massive amount of suspects, would overwhelm even the most insightful._

 _ ***END FLASHBACK***_

* * *

 **12:23 A.M Day Two**

 **Basement Floor**

 **Trial Room**

"I won't bore you with the details, but suffice it to say most of your deductions were right." The Adventurer chuckled.

"Your whole plan was tenuous at best. It could have easily backfired if Mikan had simply remained in Mahiru's room to begin with, instead of returning to her own room. " Kyoko frowned.

"Ah I had a back up plan if that were the case. Though clearly that is quite irrelevant now." Rantaro mused with a disturbing calmness.

"B-But why? Why them in particular? Why hurt anyone?" Fujisaki's voice broke, as she stared in anger at the green haired teen.

"What was in those pictures that was worth killing for?" Shuichi asked as he stared at the other boy.

"That is the question ain't it?" Kokichi grinned wildly, as he laced his hands behind his head.

"Hm I don't honestly know, due to overexposure it was hard to make out much. Though it's all a bit irrelevant now isn't it? " Rantaro asked as he extended his arms outwards, before looking over at the dual toned bear. "Monokuma what do you say we draw this to a close?"

 _ **"Yuk Yuk. It does sound like you all have wrapped this up nicely and just before I decided to call time.** **So who's the guilty so and so? Do you all feel good about your final decision? Oh and if someone doesn't vote at all...they'll be punished severely so it's time to cast your vote!"**_ Monokuma squealed in delight.

 _'Why is he still holding back information? He admits to being the killer, but he won't reveal his motive for going after Mahiru? Why he would want to destroy those pictures in the first place? I have a terrible feeling about this.'_ Shuichi frowned as he regarded his digital screen.

There was a brief glance around the room, before one by one each of the students began to cast a vote.

After a pregnant pause Monokuma cleared his throat, before pumping a single fist into the air.

 _ **"And you all are absolutely correct. Unanimously even, the killer even voted for themselves. Rantaro Amami was in fact the culprit, behind this heinous crime!"**_

"If you don't mind. I'm ready for whatever punishment you have in mind." Rantaro said a calm manner.

"Rantaro how you can be so calm? You're about to be killed!" Makoto exclaimed, as he stared at the other boy in confusion.

"If you knew what I did, you would understand that death is not the worst fate. You'll come to learn that soon enough though. Shall we then bear?" he asked as he quirked a single brow.

"What a fucking creep." Iruma scowled darkly at the boy.

The dual colored bear grinned fiendishly. _ **"O-oh no begging and screaming? You're accepting your despair. You got it kid."** _he laughed as he suddenly pulled out a large button and slammed it with a hammer.

Rantaro closed his eyes, before he was dragged off by a series of chains and out of sight. This earned a few cries of shock from the surrounding students.

 ** _"Don't you guys blink! After all you're the ones who sentenced him to death. You should at least enjoy the show."_** Monokuma bellowed in laughter as he clutched at his sides.

* * *

 _ **12:28 A.M Day Two**_

 _ **Basement Floor**_

 _ **Execution Chamber**_

Monokuma's voice echoed throughout the trial room and the execution chamber as he laughed hysterically. _**"I call this one FINAL SUMMIT. To make things more fun, if you can remove the flag from the top, I'll stay your execution."**_

Suddenly Rantaro appeared viewable on a TV screen. As he rose to his feet it appeared as if, he was standing at the base of a small mountain. Though in reality it was probably only about thirty feet in height. Fake snow seemed to blowing wildly, as the air was frigid. At the top of the summit was a flag with Monokuma's likeness plastered upon it.

The boy would suddenly turn around, as he saw miniature versions of Monokuma beginning to approach him behind. Each of them was wearing mountain climbing gear and winter coats. They also had pickaxes in their grasp.

There was a moment of indecision, before the Ultimate sprang forward his hands grasping at one side of the rock face, as he began attempting to scale it.

His body shuddered as the blistering cold and winds tore through him. Each foot he climbed the winds would howl louder. The sound of the monokuma's below him grew louder as their pickaxes chipped away at the rock as they climbed higher as well.

Rantaro's entire body began to grow numb, as he struggled to pull himself up the final few feet. He let out a harsh gasp as he threw himself upward, before pulling himself up to a crouched position. He shakily extended his arms as he grasped the flagpole.

His eyes widened as the faint glimmer of hope began to recede as he pulled in vain, with no luck. The subzero temperatures quickly rooted his hands to the metal pole itself.

A bloodcurling scream was still heard even over the howling of the wind, as several of the miniature kuma's reached the summit. They began to bury their pick axes into Rantaro's body. None of their strikes hitting vital points. Instead they went for his joints, places that would debilitate him further. Even throughout each swing the boy still feverishly tried to free the flag from it's resting place. The snow around him was beginning to be painted pink as his movements began to slow as the cold and loss of blood overtook him.

And finally he ceased moving all together. The wind and snow would cease blowing, as the camera zoomed in to settle on Rantaro's countenance. He seemed frozen in place, a look of despair plastered across his pale face.

It truly had been his final summit.

Rantaro Amami was dead.

* * *

 **12:34 A.M Day Two**

 **Basement Floor**

 **Trial Room**

 _ **"O-Oh! Who knew there was so much blood in the human body! Talking about painting the town red. Well in this case pink. I guess this case has peaked."**_ Monokuma guffawed as he grabbed at his stomach, before glancing around at the horrified students.

 _ **"Tough crowd...Anyways it ain't all bad. You see after every trial you survive, rooms previously sealed will become accessible. After every three trials a new floor will be unlocked. See ain't I just a peach? I'm just such a giver, you should see me around the holidays. Anyways pleasant dreams kiddos. Don't let the bed bugs bite!"**_ He snorted loudly.

 _'Mahiru, I'm sorry I failed to be the kind of man you expected of me. I can't bring you back, but I swear I'll do everything I can to protect those who are left. That's all I can do at this point.' Hajime mused to himself as he brow furrowed in frustration._

The students had survived their first class trial, however it seemed that it was but the beginning of something far more insidious. It was but the opening chapter to the Killing Game.

* * *

 **1:01 A.M Day Two**

 **First Floor**

 **Dormitories**

Tsumugi removed her glasses, as she stalked through her bedroom.

An almost impish smile graced her lips as she cast the glasses upon her desk. "The situation has been contained Junko. So there's no need to paint my room with my insides is there?" she asked as she glanced over at a chair, where Monokuma sat with a wide grin spread across his face.

 _ **"HoHoHo you just barely saved your skin. But you sure do think on your feet chika. Using Rantaro as your puppet was clever."** _The dual tone bear chortled.

The Cosplayer offered a wry smile as her teal gaze regarded the bear a moment. "Well forgetting about Koizumi's camera was an egregious mistake on my part. If those pictures had come out, it would have ruined so much of your plans. You wanted to leave them bread crumbs, not hand them the whole truth so easily." Shirogane mused as took a seat on the bed, before crossing her legs.

 _ **"Pupupu I wonder if this how it feels to be a parent. You've come along so nicely. Poor Rantaro had no idea that his brain had been scrambled by you. "**_ The bear giggled.

* * *

 _ ***BEGIN FLASHBACK***_

 **8:15 P.M Day One**

 **First Floor**

 **A.V Room**

 _Rantaro quietly walked into the A.V Room, before he peered around as he called out "Tsumugi are you in here? I saw your note."_

 _The Ultimate Cosplayer emerged from behind a computer as she stood up. Her arms were folded behind her back. "Oh Rantaro! Thank you so much for coming. I found something that I wanted your opinion on. Though I was nervous to tell another soul."_

 _The green haired boy regarded her a moment. "Why trust me Shirogane?"_

 _The girl offered him a kind smile. "You have one of those faces. I just know I can count on you." she insisted._

 _Amami allowed for a faint smile. "That's kind of you to say. Very well what did you find?"_

 _Tsumugi unfurled one of her arms from behind her back, as she held out a Tie._

 _Rantaro quirked a brow as he took the article of clothing, before looking a bit puzzled. "What does this have to do wit-" He as cut off as he noticed a bright flash. He snapped his attention up, only to suddenly feel overloaded as new information began to pour into his brain._

 _Several minutes had passed, before he found himself standing alone in the A.V Room. With no recollection as to why. He was still clutching Hajime's tie, as he was suddenly was struck with an idea. No it was less of an idea, and more of a compulsion. He had to kill Mahiru and destroy her precious photos. The concept was very much burned into his brain. He had no idea that the thought was a foreign one and not his own._

 ***END FLASHBACK***

* * *

The blue haired girl offered a faint shrug. "The loose ends needed to be tied up. He served as an excellent fall guy in that regard. The Flashback light worked like a charm." she giggled as she leaned back on her bed. "I would have killed Mahiru myself, but I know your obsession with the 'rules'. Framing someone wouldn't be good enough for you, Would it?" she asked as she tilted her head slightly.

 _ **"Kehehe you know me well Shirogane. The rules apply to everyone. You kill and get caught, you get punished. The rest is pretty much a gray area."**_ He chortled.

"I assumed as much. Are you excited though M'lady? Mukuro has no idea that most of her memories were taken as well. Can you imagine the adrenaline you'll experience when she feels your betrayal first hand?" Tsumugi playfully bit her lower lip, almost in euphoric bliss at the thought.

A wide grin crossed the dual tone bear's face. _**"Heh that kind of despair, it's what I live for. Just make sure to keep anything else from going astray, or I might have to punish you as well."**_

The Cosplayer offered a mischievous smile. "There's nothing to worry about. Very soon each of them will embrace despair."


	12. Chapter 12: Restless

**Chapter 12: Restless**

 **1:16 A.M Day Two**

 **First Floor**

 **Hallway**

"You're really not upset?" Shuichi asked. His voice was slightly strained, as he stared at the Ultimate Pianist.

Kaede offered Shuichi a sleepy smile, as she leaned against her dormitory door. "Upset? Why would I bet upset? You were fantastic back there. Also I had no idea how much more handsome you were without that cap." she smiled softly, as her face was ever so slightly flushed.

"But Kaede, I went against your wishes. I lied about seeing Kirumi, all on a whim. All because of a gut feeling. It might have worked out, but I put everyone in danger in the process." Saihara bowed his head slightly. His cap was clutched tightly in his left hand.

"Against my wishes? Shuichi what I wanted more than anything is for you to believe in yourself. You're so much stronger than you even realize. " she smiled as she reached out and tenderly took his right hand between her hands. "Shuichi please look at me?" she asked gently.

The Ultimate Detective slowly gazed up at her. His eyes meeting her vivid purple gaze.

The Pianist lightly squeezed his hand. "Sometimes there are things more important than the truth, sometimes it's more important in what you believe. I believe you are really special, I just need you believe in that yourself. None of us can do this alone."

"Kaede I don't know what you see in me, but I'll do everything I can. " he promised as he shifted his feet slightly. "Uh you never did tell me what song you thought would be perfect for me. I could really use something to help me relax right now." he admitted with a slight flush.

The blonde offered him a tender smile, as she squeezed his hand once more. "It's not the same as my piano, but Maizono helped me move the keyboard we found to my room. "If you want to come inside for a few minutes, I'll show you."

Shuichi felt his throat go dry, as his mouth fumbled a moment for a response.

Kaede huffed playfully "I'll take that as a no then?"

"N-No! Well what I mean is yes, I love to Kaede." he said as he bowed his head slightly.

A soft smile played upon her lips. "Come on then. I'm starting to fade fast."

* * *

 **1:34 A.M Day Two**

 **First Floor**

 **Nurse's Office**

Hajime sat next to Mikan's bedside, fighting to keep his eyelids from betraying him. He had been planted in the same spot since the trial ended.

There hadn't been much conversation amongst most of the students, after Rantaro's execution. Everyone for the most part had numbly walked to their rooms.

He'd considered that someone might attempt murder after Monokuma's revelations, but he'd never expected it to happen so soon. To add insult to injury Mahiru was gone and now Mikan was in this state. _'A real man should be better huh Mahiru? I'll do my best for you.'_ he smiled sadly as he shut his eyes for just a moment, before he felt a sharp pain against his cheek.

Suddenly his eyes snapped open as he saw Miu only inches away from his face, as she pinched his cheek roughly. "Fucking dumbass. What the shit are doing here? You fall asleep and that fucking build-a-bear reject will kill you."

Hajime scowled slightly at her as he snorted. "So you do care Iruma. That's nice to know." he grumbled.

"Yeah go get fucking bent. Fujisaki has cried enough for one goddamn evening. So drink this shit, it'll wake you up." She snarked as she shoved a can against his chest, before stepping back.

As she moved backwards he realized she wasn't alone. He saw Kyoko standing there with a distraught looking Fujisaki and Chiaki. The later of which seem quite distracted by her gaming device, as per usual. His shoulders slumped as he let out a let out a tired sigh.

"You guys really didn't have to come. I know you all must be as exhausted as I am." He shook his head. He regarded the can a moment, before popping the lid and taking a small sip of the contents. His eyes popped open as the energy drink hit the back of his throat.

"Hajime we're here because it's where we need to be. If the situation was reversed, I know that Mikan would be standing here beside us." Nanami's soft voice filled the room. She peered up from her handheld a moment, as she offered him a tired smile. "So we're not leaving you alone."

"Indeed as Miu so colorfully pointed out, we dare not leave you by yourself at the moment. " Kyoko offered a thin smile.

Fujisaki wiped at her eyes, as her lip trembled slightly. "H-Hajime I'm sorry I-I didn't come sooner. I just, I keep seeing Mahiru and Mikan lying there motionless. I don't want to remember them that way." she sniffed.

Hajime slowly rose to his feet, as he offered the shy programmer an warm expression. He reached out and lightly ruffled her hair. "Hey there's nothing to apologize for. Don't punish yourself for something like that Chihiro. I'm sure Mahiru would want us to stay as vibrant as the pictures she took." he mused with a light smile.

The petite girl nodded meekly, as a tiny smile crossed her lips.

"Tch enough with all the fucking sweet shit. You're making my teeth hurt. " Miu rolled her eyes as she glanced away, as she curled a single strand of hair around her finger.

Hajime actually chuckled slightly as he regarded the inventor. _'You care too don't you Miu? In your own way you're no different than the rest of us. We're all in this together, for better or worse.'_

* * *

 **2:13 A.M Day Two**

 **First Floor**

 **Dormitories**

Naegi found himself starring blankly at the ceiling. He'd long since lost track of time since he'd returned to his room. It was bad enough that he'd been unconscious for so long earlier in the day. It however had been compounded along with the first Class Trial, Mahiru's murder, Mikan's brush with death and Rantaro's execution. Despite all of it, he couldn't help but feel guilty. It was because of him that Rantaro was now dead. Even though all of their lives hung in the balance didn't that make him a murderer as well? At what point was it justice or murder to bring the truth to light?

The Ultimate Luck stared at his own hands. He could only imagine blood coating them, much like Rantaro's blood had covered the snow during his execution.

The boy suddenly tensed, as he heard the doorbell to his room chime to life.

He bolted up out of bed, as he stared at the clock in the room, it read 2:14. No one should been in the halls at this hour. Especially after what had already happened this evening. What if this was someone else who'd snapped and he was their target?

Makoto tensed as he found himself hesitantly crossing the floor, before his hand tensed around the doorknob. The bell again chimed in desperation, beckoning his attention.

 _'No I refuse to think like that. I can't become the kind of person that expects the worst out of my friends.'_ he thought to himself. He sucked in a sharp breath, before he slowly unlocked the door and cracked it open to reveal a familiar face.

"Hina?" He whispered softly as he opened the door wider. He saw the tanned swimmer standing there dressed in nothing more than a long T-shirt. It cut off around her mid thighs. Her normal pony tail was gone, as her long hair now cascaded far down her back. Her normally bright blue eyes were red, no doubt from crying. She had her full lower lip curled inward as she sniffed quietly, before lifting her gaze to meet his own. "N-Naegi can I come in P-please?" she asked in a pained voice.

Makoto without hesitation took a step back as he let the door swing open entirely. "Y-yeah of course you can. Are you alright? Sorry that's a stupid question." he sighed as he rubbed his head slightly.

The tanned swimmer regarded him a moment, before allowing a tired smile. "Yeah definitely a stupid question, but that's okay ya know? I say and do dumb things all the time." she offered weakly as she stepped into the room.

Naegi forced a small smile as he closed and locked the door behind her. "I think you're petty great Hina. I mean all throughout all that mess tonight, you gave me hope. I didn't know if I could actually stand up to Rantaro. You,Sayaka, and Junko all of you gave me the strength to do that."

Asahina blinked a few tears out of her eyes as she turned back to look at him. "M-me what did I do? I'm not like Kyoko, Shuichi, Togami or you. I just felt like a cheerleader trying to root everyone on. I couldn't do anything."

Naegi regarded the brunette with a sad expression. _'She's really out of it. I haven't known her very long, but she's usually so bubbly and warm. I hate seeing her like this.'_ he pushed himself forward as he shook his head.

"That's not true! We all did it as a team. You remember what Maki said right? Monokuma doesn't want us to work together. He wants to divide us. I for one refuse to let him do that to us." He said as he gave her the most encouraging smile he could muster.

The brunette stared at him a moment feeling uncharacteristically shy, as she folded her arms across the swell of her chest. "N-Naegi I-I don't want to lose any of my new friends. I keep imagining what happened to Mahiru. Mikan is only alive because of Kirumi. I just wonder what I would do if I lost someone close to me. If something had happened to you. I know we haven't known each other long, but I don't want to lose you or any of my new precious friends. I-I was so excited about making new friends here. That was before we found out what this place really was, but now...I'm scared. Because I know it'll only hurt more, if I lose someone who's become precious to me." she let out a soft sob. She hugged herself lightly with her arms as she lowered her head.

Naegi felt paralyzed for a moment, before he slowly forced himself forward. He gently pulled the brunette into a light embrace, as his arms wrapped around her waist.

"Hina I-I don't know what's going to happen here. I don't even know what's going to happen tomorrow, but I swear I'll never stop trying to protect my friends, so please don't change who you are. We need the girl who can light up an entire room with a smile, who always tries to see the best in people. So please don't let this place change you. We're gonna get out of here someday. I swear it." he murmured as he felt the swimmer melt into his arms. She sniffed against his chest a few times, before she slowly curled her slender arms around him in return.

"Y-you really mean all of that?" she asked between tears.

"Of course I do. That's what friends are for right? Well you're my first friend I've made here too, so you have my word Hina." He assured her as he lightly patted her back.

The girl chuckled softly as her tears finally began to dissipate. "Captain would you mind if I stayed here tonight? I don't want to be alone." she asked quietly. She pulled away slowly, as she offered Naegi a tender look.

Makoto's eyes widened as he flushed. "Y-yeah of course. M-make yourself at home. I'll just sleep in the chair." he stammered quickly. He began to turn away, only to have a hand grasp his lightly stopping him in place.

He slowly turned to stare at the swimmer with a surprised expression. He saw a rare blush on the voluptuous beauty's face. "You don't have to do that Naegi. It's a pretty big bed after all. " she said quietly as she adverted her gaze slightly.

Naegi's mouth fumbled for a response for a moment as he stared at her. "Are you sure you're alright with that? I-I don't want you to be uncomfortable." he said in a nervous manner.

Asahina smiled lightly as she shook her head. "I trust you. You're not one of those kind of guys. Please just stay with me tonight?" she asked softly as she eyed the flushed boy.

 _'Asahina how can I possibly tell you no when you're looking at me like that?'_ Naegi thought to himself as he nodded his head numbly.

"I-I guess we should settle down then? It's already late and we're still suppose to be up early." he said.

"Oh you're right! " The brunette exclaimed as she stared at the clock, before she slipped towards the bed, before promptly falling back onto it with a soft sigh. Asahina would tilt her head slightly to look up at him, as a shy smile teased her lips.

"You know this is the first time I've ever been a boy's room before. I-I was going to go to Sakura's room, but I think she's already asleep so...Um thanks again Naegi. I really mean it." she offered as she gave him a tired smile.

Naegi rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. _'She has no idea how much she makes me squirm some times.._ ' he mused to himself as he hesitantly climbed into his side of the bed, before swallowing deeply as he felt a pair of bright blue eyes starring at him.

"S-something wrong Hina?" he asked nervously.

"Well it's just are you really going to leave the light on, and wear your hoodie to bed?" she asked softly. She rested her cheek against a pillow as she eyed him closely.

Naegi chuckled awkwardly. "Oh right! Yeah I just forgot." he stammered slightly. He slipped out of bed, before promptly yanking his hoodie off. He discarded it on the nearby desk.

He was completely oblivious to the flushed girl who lay slightly ogling him. _'He's a lot more filled out than I thought. He's actually got some muscle, and his arms look really nice. I wonder what.. N-No bad Hina. You shouldn't look at Naegi like that.'_ she mentally berated herself. She turned and pressed her face against her pillow as a form of mental punishment for herself, as Makoto flipped off the light switch a moment later.

Naegi slowly crawled back into bed, taking care to give Asahina plenty of space, as he hugged the edge of the bed. "Goodnight Hina.." he offered with as much confidence as he could possibly muster.

The brunette smiled softly, as she turned slightly to she stare at Naegi's back. "Goodnight Koto."

* * *

 **2:35 A.M Day Two**

 **First Floor**

 **Dormitories**

"Junko I-I can't thank you enough..." Sayaka sighed as she felt a brush run through her long silky hair.

The Fashionista offered the pop idol a faint smile. "Hey it's no biggie. Let's just call it a girl's night kay? It's not like I was going to be able to sleep soundly anyways." she lied through her teeth.

Maizono's lips trembled a bit. "I just can't believe all of this is really happening. Monokuma telling us was one thing, but Mahiru's death and what happened to Rantaro it's unreal. I usually have such a good instinct when it comes to reading people. What if this place slowly turns us all into monsters?"

The blonde paused for a second, before ever so slowly continuing to brush the idol's hair. "Everyone handles situations like this differently. It's hard to really know some people." she said her usual sass was gone as her voice was subdued.

Sayaka seemed to notice the change in demeanor, as she bit her lip slightly. "Y-you know Junko you don't have to pretend in front of me. I know the truth."

Junko felt her entire body tense up. _'No how could she have possibly pieced it together? There shouldn't be enough clues in this floor...unless maybe her memories are still somehow intact. In which case...I could easily break her neck. Carry her elsewhere into the school and make it look like a suicide or something. Junko might not be pleased, but she would undoubtedly prefer that over her spilling the truth so early on. But can I really do that to Saya? To any of us?'_

"So you know huh?" She asked softly as she lowered the brush from Sayaka's hair.

Maizono flushed feeling a bit embarrassed, as she tilted her head to look back at the Fashionista. "Well yeah, but it doesn't bother me in the slightest. You're still beautiful Junko, so you shouldn't feel like you have to pretend around me."

Mukuro found herself for a moment honestly taken off guard as all she could do is stare blankly. "W-what?"

Sayaka playfully stuck at her tongue. "I mean I know about your wig silly. But that's alright, plenty of models use them. You must work really hard, but unlike what those horrible managers probably tell you, I bet you're perfect without it."

Ikusuba found herself genuinely stunned and without even realizing it, felt a warmth creep up to her cheeks. "U-Uh yeah well ya got me. N-no one's ever said anything like that before though." she stammered still trying to project her Junko persona as best as she could manage. Though it wasn't entirely the truth, she had heard that before, but that was in a different life now.

The blue haired beauty giggled. "I'm sorry if I embarrassed you...I didn't mean to gossip, but I sort of opened my big mouth and told Sakura, Naegi, Keebo, but I swear I won't tell another soul!" She exclaimed.

The Ultimate Soldier found herself unnaturally tense. She'd been only a few moments away from killing Maizono all to protect the secret of Hope's Peak. And here the girl was telling her, she didn't need to look like her sister to be beautiful. What in the world was the sensation she was feeling? It wasn't despair...she'd tasted that thoroughly...no she could hardly place what this feeling was. Disgust?...Anger?...no it was Shame. She felt ashamed that she'd been this close to ending her former classmate's life. No if only that was what Maizono had been to her. There was so much she had sacrificed for her sister. So many people she'd let go all in the sake of embracing despair.

Wasn't that all part of the plan though? For them to butcher each other until all that remained was death and despair?

It had been so long since she'd felt something beyond Despair. Surely this nothing more than a moment of weakness. A pathetic side of herself she needed to bury or otherwise, Junko would do so in an entirely different way.

"No it's alright, I just I'm usually better about keeping secrets." Junko admitted with a weak smile.

"Sorry Junko, but it doesn't change anything. I was going to say, you don't have to wear that when we're alone like this. But I guess you should do whatever makes you feel the most comfortable." she smiled sweetly at her _'new friend'_.

 _'What does it matter? I should probably do whatever I can to avoid making anyone suspicious. Besides she already knows it's a wig, so what's the harm?'_ she mused as she slowly stood up and walked towards where a single full length mirror rested. She reached up and deftly pulled the blonde wig free from her scalp. Mukuro let out a soft sigh as she slowly ran a hand through her short black locks. She slowly turned to face Maizono as she expected the worse from the pop idol, but what she received instead was quite different.

"Oh my god! Junko..you're so cute like that! Especially with those freckles." Maizono squealed as she crossed over towards the other girl. She seemed to be scrutinizing her intently, much to the disguised Mukuro's discomfort.

"Oh please girl. N-now I know you're just trying to be nice.." Junko offered trying to get back into her persona, as she forced a grin.

Maizono shook her head. "No way. You know I think you look much better like this. I know your publicists are probably like my own, but from one girl to another...you're beautiful without the wig and all the make up." she smiled as she folded her arms behind her back.

Mukuro felt that sensation from before hit her again. It was a painful reminder of what she'd sacrificed in order to follow Junko's plans.

The Ultimate Soldier allowed for a weak smile. "Thanks Saya."

 _'Maybe...Junko wouldn't mind so much if she and some of the others survived? I mean maybe they'd be willing to join us as an Ultimate Despair.'_ she mused, before being brought out of her reverie by Sayaka who was standing in front of her smiling.

"Earth to Junko it's your turn now.."

"M-my turn?" She asked as her brow furrowed ever so slightly.

"Well yeah you brushed my hair and listened to me ramble. So it's only fair I do the same for you. It's what friends are for right?" she smiled as a small yawn escaped her lips.

"Yeah I guess you're right. Just don't fall asleep on me alright?" Ikusuba said as she slowly took a seat on the edge of the bed.

"Not a chance. After tonight I'm not sure I'll be able to sleep for a while." Sayaka murmured. She shivered slightly as she took a seat on the bed beside Junko, before she began to run a brush through the girl's short locks.

"Yeah I get that girl, but you need your strength. You should like try to rest sometime tonight."

"Fine I'll try, after I finish brushing your hair. Deal?" Maizono asked with a soft smile.

Mukuro chuckled lowly. "Deal."

* * *

 **3:27 A.M Day Two**

 **First Floor**

 **Dormitories**

Sweat dripped profusely off of Leon's forehead as he collapsed back against his pillow, as he stared up with a glazed over expression.

This was certainly not how he'd expected this wretched night to end, by being straddled by the Ultimate Musician after an hour of wild and passionate sex.

"Ibuki has to say, you're pretty good at hitting the right notes even with one arm." the Musician breathed, a bit unevenly as she grinned down at him. There was a mischievous look in her eyes. She lightly grinded her core against Leon who shuddered once more from her undulations.

"Ibuki what are we going tell everyone? I mean...I don't want people saying shit about us and...though we just met I really like y-" he was cut off as the beautiful rock star pressed a single digit against his lips. She leaned forward still feeling his swell inside of her. Slowly she'd meld her lips against his forehead, before leaning back with a mischievous grin.

"Fuck em Rooster. Let's face it with what happened tonight, we're not guaranteed tomorrow. So Ibuki says we rock on and enjoy every damn moment we can. Who cares what anyone else thinks." she grinned as she lightly dragged her nails against his chest, causing the former baseball player to shiver.

"So is this just you blowing off steam or are we something else? " Leon asked his light blue eyes starring up at her curiously.

The fiery girl's expression softened as she slowly curled one of his crimson locks between her digits. "Something else can mean a lot of things Leon. Didn't take a guy like you to be so sentimental though. What do you want us to be? Ibuki can be your mentor, your friend, someone who helps you blow off steam, or Ibuki can be-"

"My girlfriend." Leon stated simply his eyes growing fierce as his right arm slowly furled around her waist, as his hand settled upon the curve of her hip.

Ibuki chuckled mirthlessly. "Not sure that's wise Red. Ibuki is all sorts of wild, not sure you can keep up with her kind of crazy. Besides if we go and do something like that, what if that fucking bear ruins it." she spat with a bitter taste in her mouth, as she adverted her gaze.

Leon frowned. "Well you know that perverted asshole has probably been watching us anyways, so fuck him. It's like you said right, if the others hadn't exposed Rantaro we'd all be goners now. What's the point in not trying to live ya know?"

Ibuki stared down at him with those pale pink eyes of hers. "That was so fucking hardcore of you to say." she smirked as she leaned forward. She nipped at his lower lip a moment, before pulling away as she offered him a slightly vulnerable look.

"Look I don't know how normal boyfriends and girlfriends act. So don't get pissed if Ibuki screws it up. And Ibuki swears if you do something stupid like get yourself killed, Ibuki kill you herself!" she growled as she lightly jabbed him with one of her nails, earning a raucous laugh from the boy.

"How the hell do you intend to do that?"

"Don't die and you won't have to find out.." she huffed as she pressed her forehead against his.

Leon's expression softened slightly. "Yeah I know what you mean and Ibuki?"

"Yeah what's up?" she asked as she offered another playful nudge of her hips causing the boy to shudder.

"Remind me to go see Mikan when she's up and moving again. Because if something wasn't broken before, pretty sure it is now." he chuckled weakly as he still felt a sharp pain in his shoulder.

"Aww and here I thought you'd let me play doctor again?" she grinned impishly as her mouth found his neck.

Leon gasped. _'Pretty sure that's half the reason I'm in this situation to begin with'_

* * *

 **3:53 A.M Day Two**

 **1st Floor**

 **Dormitories**

 _ **"OH HO HO and here I thought you were prepared to be my mole. Why the sudden change of heart Chika? It's really hurting my feelings!"**_ Monokuma offered a mock pout, as he placed his paw over his chest.

Sakura's brow furrowed as she folded her arms. Her room was dark save the faint desk lamp that now illuminated Monokuma. The bear sat on the edge of her bed, as she stood several feet away starring at him.

"After tonight I realized what I would have to become. As much as it pains me to lose something I consider so precious, I will not have any part in your sick game."

 _ **"Well listen to you. I guess someone has given up on their dojo. Oh well I'm sure it'll make for wonderful kindling. It's been a while since I've had smores."**_ The bear guffawed.

Oogami's massive arms shook, as she tried to keep herself from lashing out and striking the bear.

"I will not be a tool to be used by one such as you. I had to watch my friends as they witnessed death for the first time. I will not betray them. Do what you will."

 _ **"Oh we're really serious are we? Whelp I don't think I need to remind you of what happens if you go flapping your gums about our conversations. So enjoy yourself on that high horse. I'm sure I'll find someone else who's willing to play ball. I mean heck I got a murder out of one of ya in less than a day, I've got breaking and entering, and a couple screwing already. I'm sure I can find someone who's not so noble."**_ he chuckled as he hopped off the bed, before trudging towards the wall.

 _ **"Oh and good luck Oogami and sleep tight, but I'd watch yourself around these friends of yours. They're so gosh darn violent."**_ he laughed loudly, before pressing a panel and disappearing into the wall itself.

* * *

 **4:18 A.M Day Two**

 **First Floor**

 **Bathhouse**

"You just couldn't help yourself could you Kokichi?" Nagito offered a thin smile, as he eyed the much shorter boy.

The Ultimate Supreme Leader shrugged,before offering a sheepish grin as he leaned back gainst the bench.. "When you have lemons you make lemonade Komaeda. Besides how boring would it have been to spoil the surprise so soon? " He chortled as he laced his hands behind his head.

"Would you have really allowed everyone to elect the wrong blackened?" Nagito asked as he quirked a single brow.

"Who can say? I'm not even sure. I didn't see you piping up either though. " Kokichi offered a wide grin at the white haired teen.

"I understand my place in all of this. Solving each of these crimes for them, will keep them from growing on their own. I want to see their hope shine, I want for them all to flourish." A slightly manic look crossed the Ultimate Luck's eyes. "The only way forward is through though."

"Heh you mean that the only way anyone reaches the end is for the game to continue." Kokichi mused. "You planning to get your hands dirty already?"

"I will only take measures if the game doesn't move forward on it's own. Staying still is a dead end. It's not an option for any of us." Nagito said as he slowly rose up out of the chair he was seated in. "Each of them may come to resent me, perhaps even hate me. However in the end, everything I do is in the name of their hope." The white haired teen stated as shoved his hands into his pockets.

A dark smirk teased Ouma's lips. "You make less sense then I do, and that's saying something." He paused as he eyed the other boy. "What I said earlier about picking the locks on those sealed doors? That was a lie. The security is teensy bit above lockpicks." he chuckled.

Komaeda nodded his head slightly. "According to Monokuma our reward is a new room. I'm sure we'll see it for ourselves soon enough. In the meantime we continue to study everyone else. If leverage is required, I'd like to know where to apply the pressure. " he offered a fake smile.

The Supreme Leader smirked. "We have to be careful you know? No one is suspicious of you, but everyone distrusts me."

"Which is why it works to our advantage. They'd never suspect you and I of working together. " he mused as he rose to his feet. "By the way I can't applaud you enough for finding this room. We'll meet again soon." Nagito offered as he wordlessly stalked towards the doorway.

A devious smile flitted to Kokichi's face as he watched the Ultimate Luck disappear from sight. The game was about to become far more interesting.

* * *

 **5:35 A.M Day Two**

 **First Floor**

 **Aquarium**

"So this was our reward?" Maki murmured to herself as peered around the expansive room.

The large Aquarium was nearly the size of the gymnasium. There were multiple tanks each filled with a plethora of exotic wildlife.

Each tank seemed suited for a different biome, some of the tanks were clearly salt water while others were fresh water tanks. There were Dolphins, Sharks, Squids, Piranhas to name only a handful out of likely hundreds of species.

In addition to the tanks there were also a number of harpoons and spears, that were mounted along the walls. In most cases such things would be merely decorative, but they were clearly far from plastic display pieces.

"It would seem our captor wishes to introduce more temptations for each of us." An emotionless voice offered, causing the girl to spin on heel as her eyes narrowed dangerously.

There only a few feet behind her stood Pekoyama.

"It isn't wise to sneak up on me." Maki said in a cold voice.

"I suspected as much. However I wished to verify something. Your reflexes are superb. Now I'll ask you politely, what is your true talent?" The Swordswoman asked as her brow furrowed slightly. "I've seen eyes like yours before. There the eyes of someone who has killed so many times, that they've lost count of just how many."

Maki maintained her dangerous stare. "And how would you ascertain such a thing? It's dangerous to make such assumptions."

"It's far from an assumption." Peko mused as she swiftly brought her wooden sword down. Stopping not even an inch away from the other girl's face. Maki hadn't even flinched or moved a muscle. "You knew I wouldn't actually strike you, but you possess such a mastery of your own body that you didn't even react. Tell me that I'm mistaken."

Maki allowed a thin smile. "You're certainly perceptive. What is it you want?"

"Let's just call it risk assessment. It's my job to analyze all threats." Peko offered.

"To protect Kuzuryu right?" Maki chuckled darkly, as the other girl's eyes widened marginally. "As I said you're perceptive, but so am I. But so long as no one attacks me, I have no intention in participating in this game."

Pekoyama lowered her training sword, before returning it to her back. "Do you have someone you've sworn to protect as well?

Harukawa shook her head. "An Assassin has no one. I have killed without purpose long enough as it is. I will not kill for Monokuma's amusement. Do with that information as you will. Though I would prefer you keep it to yourself. My deception was more for everyone else's wellbeing than my own."

"I see. Discovering such a truth would lead to paranoia, which in return could lead to a preemptive attack. You know my secret and I yours. So long as you bring no harm to my master, I will not betray your secret."

Maki actually allowed for an amused smile. "Then I'll show you the same curtesy. Hm I have to admit, I am impressed. I can't remember the last time anyone has caught me offguard. Perhaps I should continue to hone my skills. You'd make an ideal training partner."

Peko's eyes widened slightly. "You wish to train with me? "

"Don't read so much into it. You're the only person here who can probably keep up with my movements. If you're not interested, I'll do so on my own." Maki said as settled a hand upon her hip.

"I do see the potential for mutual benefit. I'd rather not allow my skills to degrade while we're incarcerated."

"Then it's settled then. Five Thirty every morning." Maki said simply as she turned and without another word, began to walk towards the exit.

Pekoyama regarded the girl as she slinked out of view. _'The Ultimate Assassin. I'd much rather keep her close to keep an eye on her, than the alternative. I'm not certain if it came to a fight, if I would prevail'_


	13. Chapter 13: Red Dawn

**Chapter 13: Red Dawn**

 **5:41 A.M Day Two**

 **First Floor**

 **Nurse's Office**

"M-Mahiru!" Mikan screamed as she suddenly sat up. A look of confusion and fear colored her face, as her chest rose and fell repeatedly.

"Holy fucking shit you scared us. I'm definitely wide fucking awake now." Miu exclaimed as she rested a hand on her chest.

Hajime offered a pain smile, as he stared at the nurse for a long moment. "Mikan I'm sorry but something horrible happened last night." his jaw clenched slightly. "What's the last thing you remember?"

The Ultimate Nurse bit at her lower lip, as she bowed her head slightly. "I-I left Mahiru's room for just a few minutes. She was very kind to let me stay with her. I remember opening the door to her room again." she paused as her brow furrowed ever so slightly, before her eyes widened. "And she was laying on the floor. Oh my god she wasn't moving. Rantaro was just standing there starring at me so coldly. I-I was terrified, I tried to run." her voice hitched slightly.

"But you were hit from behind weren't you?" Kyoko asked thought it was less of a question and more of a statement.

The Nurse numbly nodded her head. "I remember struggling to breathe, then everything went black. W-Where is Mahiru? Is she alright?" The purple haired girl asked as she glanced between the entire group.

Nanami bit her lower lip, as she numbly moved forward. She bent down, before lightly draping her arms around the nurse. It was such a surprisingly tender gesture. The Gamer quietly breathed out. "Miki she's gone. I'm so sorry." her voice wilted as her eyes began to grow wet.

A painful sob rocked the nurse, as she began to suddenly wail. She clutched the other girl tightly. "I-I'm such trash. T-This is my fault. He wouldn't have gotten inside if not for me." she choked out.

Fujisaki who's eyes were already red, had fresh tears in her eyes too. "I-It's not your fault. It was his fault, M-Mahiru would n-never blame you. At least that's what I-I believe." The programmer sniffed.

Miu wasn't openly crying like the other three, but she was faced away. Hajime could see the glassy look in her eyes. Even with all the vulgar bravado, she was only human too.

Kyoko was far more composed, but she still had her eyes shut as her arms were folded. "I know it brings none of us much solace, but at the very least her killer didn't escape his crimes."

Hajime stood up from the chair he was seated in, before moving closer to where Mikan lay clutching Nanami. "Mikan you're one of the gentlest and kindest souls I've ever met. Please don't punish yourself for this. We're here for you." he offered with a tired smile.

The Nurse finally loosened her grip on the gamer. Tears spilled down her cheeks, as she stared up at Hajime. "P-Please forgive me. I-I don't know if I can do this. This pain it hurts so much." her voice cracked slightly.

Hajime knelt beside Nanami as he gently wrapped his arms around the Tsumiki's waist. "You don't have to hold anything back. Not with us, we're all friends here right?"

The purple haired beauty meekly nodded her head, as her shaking arms curled around him. "F-Friends." she stammered softly as tears continued to course down her cheeks.

* * *

 **6:02 A.M Day Two**

 **First Floor**

 **Gymnasium**

"I must be prepared for combat at all times, just in case someone tries to attack me!" Tenko exclaimed as she ducked below one of Oogami's swings, before grabbing at the girl's arm as she attempted to flip her. However she was stopped in her tracks. Sakura's knee came up and abruptly caught her in the stomach, driving her to her knees. She coughed violently, as she pressed her hands flush against the ground. "Ugh that really smarts." she breathed unevenly as she peered up at the Ultimate Martial Artist.

"Sensei how do you keep doing that?" she said as she tried to stagger to her feet, only to see a large hand held outward.

"Tenko dear your technique is superb, but your stamina and physical strength still needs work. Hm honestly from what I've seen of Akane, I think the two of you could learn a great deal from one another. She lacks finesse and discipline, but has strength and stamina in spades."

The Aikido Master offered a sour look at the Ogre. She took the other girl's hand, before rising to her feet. "Yeah I guess that's true. Though I don't know why she insists on hanging around with that foul brute. I doubt he's really interested in her training." she scowled slightly as she brushed herself off.

"You certainly have a very distinct impression about the opposite sex. Would you feel comfortable elaborating on that?" Oogami asked as she raised a single brow.

Tenko noticeably tensed. "There's nothing to tell sensei." she lied as she shook her head. "Just look at the world. Most the worst atrocities in history are at the hands of a man. They only know how to destroy. Case and point look at Rantaro. If it weren't for Kirumi we'd have lost poor Mikan as well as Mahiru. If it weren't for making babies, they'd be completely useless." she frowned as she folded her arms.

"You certainly have strong convictions. It is true man has time and time again done unspeakable things. However good nor evil is restricted to just one gender darling." Oogami mused as she folded he arms. "However I see that I won't dissuade you easily. Perhaps we should pause here this morning."

Tenko eyes the bulky woman, before nodding her head as she allowed a trace of a smile. "Yeah probably a good idea. The showers just came on, so I guess I'll grab one before breakfast. "

Sakura allowed a soft smile in response. "Allow me to walk you to your room at least dear. One cannot be too careful."

The other girl flushed faintly. "Oh I'm sure I'd be fine. I can kick just about anyone's butt. Though I won't say no to the company." she grinned.

"I'm sure you'd handle yourself fine in such a case. Nevertheless there is always strength in numbers." Sakura smiled as she strode forward with the other girl at her side.

* * *

 **6:17 A.M Day Two**

 **First Floor**

 **Aquarium**

"This would prove quite an amazing sight, if it were not filled with even more temptations for murder." The Ultimate Imposter mused as he approached one of the large tanks.

"Sir I apologize if my manner is lacking, but may I inquire as to why you choose mimic Master Togami? And who precisely are you?" Kirumi asked as she stopped next to the heavyset boy.

"I must admit I am rather confused about that detail as well. I have long since cast aside my real identity. As the Super Highschool Imposter, I prize myself if being capable of being anyone. I chose Byakuya Togami as he was not yet a student when I was accepted into Hope's Peak. However there is certainly a glaring issue with that. Correct if I'm mistaken, but each of our last memories include departing for Hope's Peak Academy. However from my study of the handbook, we are all from different age groups. It was also my understanding that class sizes are capped at sixteen students. So if that logic holds true, there should be approximately three classes present. The Class of 77,78, & 79"

Kirumi's eyes widened marginally. "I can see what you mean. If that is the case, then logically we should all possess different memories. There's no reason why we all should recall the same exact thing."

"Precisely my thoughts. I'm sure there are others who have had this similar thought by now. In any case it's becoming more apparent how much clout our captor has." he let out a soft sigh. "As for why I maintain this guise? When I take a persona, I also take on characteristics of that person. Despite his tendency for sewing discord, Byakuya Togami is a person that people listen to. I believe for the sake of our situation, that is best role I can play."

"Whoever you truly are, it's obvious that you do possess noble intentions. I'm pleased that your mimicry isn't just an insult." She mused with a thin smile.

"Of course not. Thought I doubt your Togami feels as honored by the gesture."

The Ultimate Maid's composure slipped. "I-I'm not sure I understand what you're suggesting."

The Imposter pried his gaze away from the tank, as he offered her a knowing look. "Kirumi Tojo, you made a name for yourself throughout the world. Not just Japan. I can't say it's all that surprising that the Togami Corporation would have sought your services at some point. I don't say this to unsettle you, but I didn't escape my notice how relieved he was when you were exonerated. Even if that in itself was a lie."

Kirumi was stunned into silence for a long moment. "You knew of Shuichi's deception and yet you said nothing? Why?"

"My mimicry is not perfect. I do act more on sentiment than Togami tends to. Despite recognizing his lie, I couldn't imagine why you'd save Tsumiki's life if you were the culprit. I didn't buy for a moment that it was an act of duplicity. Which is why I elected to side with you during the Split Decision. Logic does have an important foundation, however faith is also an important virtue." The boy mused.

"T-That is very kind of you to say. For what it's worth, I think you are doing a fine job. Please though, I humbly ask that you not share either my history or Togami's with anyone." She said as she bowed her head slightly.

"You have nothing to fear Miss Tojo. I suspect that you and Byakuya are not the only ones, with history in this place. Though it is not my secret to share." He mused quietly.

Kirumi regarded him a moment curiously, before allowing a thin smile. As she decided to change the subject. "Speaking of Miss Tsumiki. She awoke up a short time ago, I checked in on her myself. Hopefully she'll be well enough to join us for breakfast. Though the rest of her group may fall asleep on us during breakfast I'm afraid."

"They stayed with her all night didn't they?" He chuckled softly as her brief nod.

"You're not as upset as I'd expected with that news." Kirumi mused as she eyed him.

"I can do everything in my power to keep people safe, but I'm not tyrant. Of course as irony would have it, those who elected to ignore the rules that had the strongest alibis. At the very least I'm pleased that they remained together." The Imposter offered.

"She was really shaken. All of them were for that matter. Even with most of us being strangers, its fascinating how something so tragic changes everyone." The Maid mused with a thoughtful expression.

"Indeed. However I certainly hope we can prevent a repeat of this incident. Kirumi would you see to gathering our ragtag group?" He asked with a thin smile.

"You're kind of going against your own words aren't you Imposter?" The Maid asked as she quirked a single brow.

"Heh yes I suppose I am. However it is a leader's job to fall on the sword if it's necessary. It's important that I speak to those who have remained independent. I shall leave the conversation with Byakyua to you however. I sense my presence will only agitate him further."

"As you wish then. Please take care, I'll meet you with the others shortly." She said as she offered curt bow, before turning for the door.

* * *

 **6:30 A.M Day Two**

 **First Floor**

 **Dormitories**

"Hnn.." Naegi grumbled as his eyes blinked wearily as he felt something warm pressed against him.

"W-what in the world?" he muttered as he craned his head slightly, only to go wide eyed as his brain slowly caught up with him.

Hope's Peak Academy, their incarceration, Mahiru's murder, and Rantaro's execution, but the most prevalent thought was that of a certain sleeping swimmer who was curled against his side. Asahina's ample chest was pressed against his arm while her slender arms were curled around him as if he was a body pillow.

 _'That's right I remember, Asahina was really shaken last night. O-Oh crap if she wakes up like this she might get the wrong impression and think I was trying to do something perverted.'_ he tensed trying to ignore the pleasurable warmth he felt from her close contact. He squirmed slightly. He tried to slip free of her hold, only to find himself unable to budge.

 _'You've got to be kidding me. How can she possibly have such a grip when she's still asleep?'_ he sighed.

The tanned beauty suddenly blinked, her bright blue eyes slowly taking in her surroundings. Naegi swallowed deeply as he expected her to lose her temper, but instead the swimmer offered a sleepy smile.

"Morning Makoto." she murmured softly her arms, had yet to budge from her hold on him.

"M-morning H-Hina. Y-you s-sleep well?" he stammered horribly.

Asahina let out a soft yawn. "Not enough. Though...I didn't have any bad dreams so at least there's that." she smiled slightly. "You make a pretty great pillow by the way." she commented causing the already frazzled boy to nearly implode.

"Hina w-we're suppose to be meeting everyone soon...maybe we should get up a get a shower first." he suggested as he fixated his gaze away from the busty beauty.

Asahina finally released her death grip on Naegi, as she sat up as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes slowly. "Mm a shower sounds wonderful. " she mused as she ran a hand through her long hair, her bright blue gaze studying Makoto for a moment.

"Naegi thanks again for being such a good friend. I really owe you." she smiled as she bent over a lightly pressed her lips against his cheek, before pulling away. A faint blush gracing her own cheeks, as Naegi promptly sat up his eyes growing wide as saucers as he stared at Asahina.

"A-Asahina! W-what was t-that for?!" he stuttered as he raised a hand to his cheek.

The swimmer offered him a cheeky grin, before sticking out her tongue. "I just felt like it, so I did. Now come on didn't you say we needed to get moving?" she laughed as she planted a hand on her hip, as she stared at him for a moment.

"R-right! I'll see you shortly." he stammered.

The tanned beauty offered him a soft giggle, her eyes dancing mischievously across the room for a moment longer, before she slipped out into the hallway.

* * *

 **6:37 A.M Day Two**

 **First Floor**

 **Dormitories- Hallway**

Asahina took a deep breath to steady the hammering in her chest, as she leaned against the door for a moment. _'I really shouldn't be thinking about this right now. Girl your priorities are so messed up. But oh my God! I kissed a boy. That was my first kiss and it was with Makoto. What if he hated it?...what if he liked it?...oh what do I do?'_ she wondered aloud as she felt her stomach suddenly growl as her head fell dramatically.

 _'I never did get any donuts yesterday. What I really need now is a nice hot shower and some breakfast. All of this is still better than letting my mind focus on everything that happened yesterday.'_ she mused to herself as she lightly patted her cheeks. She began to turn in the direction of her dormitory only to see Ishimaru standing in front of her with his finger jabbed in her direction as he was twitching slightly.

"Aoi Asahina! I demand an explanation for your attire and for why you are leaving Makoto's room so early in the morning. The implications are most unsettling, a girl your age shouldn't be doing such impure acts with a boy you just met. If I had any authority here as a hall monitor I would most certainly be writing you and Naegi a series of slips to cover these _'infractions'_."

The tanned swimmer blinked a couple of times as she tried to let her brain catch up with what Ishimaru had just bellowed. Her face finally grew hot as she narrowed her eyes. "W-what are you suggesting? I-I was just staying with Naegi because I didn't want to be by myself last night...you big jerk!" she cried as she promptly stalked past him and in the direction of the girl's dormitory.

Ishimaru stared after the swimmer with a disgruntled expression.

"Hmph you seem to have no qualms with tempting fate." A low voice said, causing the hall monitor to turn around. There stood Gundham leaning against his open door. His arms folded with a bemused expression.

Kiyotaka coughed uncomfortably. "I was just doing my duties. It is important to keep a sense of order amidst this chaos."

"Hahaha I wish you well then. Even if she is not a low level demon, I would still not indulge the scorn of a woman. To do so is quite perilous." The Breeder chuckled.

* * *

 **6:38 A.M Day Two**

 **First Floor**

 **Dormitories**

Hiyoko bolted up out of bed in a cold sweat, she found herself rushing towards the bathroom. She just barely managed to make it to the toilet, before she collapsed near it as her stomach began to heave. She clutched the fixture for a minute or so, before the nausea finally subsided. She had such wretched dreams, such violent ones. Even Mahiru's death and Rantaro's execution paled in comparison.

She'd watched in absolute horror as hundreds of people had begun launching themselves off of, what appeared to be a school building. She could still hear the sickening crunch as their bodies met the hard concrete below. Blood covered nearly inch of the school grounds. Terrified screams had echoed throughout the grounds, as fires raged in the distance.

The smell of burning flesh had finally caused her to wake up, as she'd begun to gag in her sleep.

The Dancer slowly wobbled to her feet, before staggering as the petite blonde leaned against the sink for support.

She was a Saionji. Whatever this was, she couldn't allow herself to be weak. If she showed any vulnerability, she'd be eaten alive by this place.

Hiyoko bit her lower lip as she turned on the faucet. She bent her head low as she cupped some water in her hands, before she began to vigorously rub her face. She tried to forget those horrid images in her head. She winced slightly as she felt a burning sensation in her left eye. She stared down at a small object that was on the verge of being swallowed by the drain. It was rather flimsy and had amber hue to it. ' _What in the world is this? It looks like a lens'_ she mused as she lifted her head, before letting out a scream as she fell backwards. Her head nearly collided with the wall, as she felt herself shaking slowly.

After a few moments she forced herself back to her feet. She took a steading breath, before allowing her gaze to return to the mirror. Though she didn't scream this time, her horror was no less present.

As she stared into the mirror she was met with a single orange eye, the other was a striking pink color.

 _'What's happening to me?'_

* * *

 **6:42 A.M Day Two**

 **First Floor**

 **Dormitories**

Naegi found himself starring at the door leading into his bathroom.

As he grabbed hold of the knob, Makoto tried to push open the door, but found it wouldn't budge more than half an inch. His expression became puzzled as he tried to open the door again, but it still wouldn't open at all no matter how he hard he pushed against it.

"Huh… That's soft of strange…." He thought silently.

"I thought that only the girl's had locks on their bathroom doors, so why won't this one budge?" he gritted his teeth as he tried again in vain only to stop as he heard snickering behind him.

He suddenly turned around to see Monokuma standing there with his paws raised to his face. _**"You're absolutely correct Naegi! Only the girl's bathrooms lock. Glad you were paying attention."** _he chortled.

Makoto wearily regarded the bear. "I-I really don't have time to deal with you this morning. How are you even here?"

 _ **"Naegi my boy...when your bosom buddy left..you didn't lock your door. You should be more careful, what if someone tried to knife you in the shower? Haven't you ever seen Psycho?! You're just asking for it kiddo."**_

The lucky student let out a long sigh. "I'm a lot more worried about you doing something like that, then one of my friends." he deadpanned.

 _ **"ME?! N-Naegi...I would never. My word is my bond.."**_ he said in an overly dramatic manner.

Naegi rubbed at his face. "Look did you have a point? Or did you just want to make me later than I already am?'

 _ **"Sheesh. Kids these days have no manners. I was just gonna show you how to get into your bathroom..."** _he huffed as he waddled past the teen, before pointing at the doorknob.

"The trick is to lift up as you turn. It requires a little left and right hand coordination." he mused as he watched as Naegi followed suit and managed to get the door open.

 _ **"Seriously though, what are the odds of you getting the one door that sticks? Makes me wonder if they got your Talent wrong when you enrolled."** _

"What was that Monokuma?" Naegi asked as he turned his attention away from the bathroom to stare at the dual colored bear.

 _ **"O-Oh don't mind me! You should really take a bath, you reek! And Little miss swimmer girl ain't gonna wanna take a dip with you like that, if you catch my drift."**_

Naegi blinked. "What are you even talking about?"

 _ **"Fine be a gentleman. This bear doesn't care either way. This ain't like a slasher flick, virgins die along with everyone else. All about equal opportunity at this fine institution."**_ he guffawed as he stalked towards the door, before gesturing at the door knob again.

 _ **"Like I said lock this door. Wouldn't want the next trial to be about you know would you?"** _he stared at Makoto for a moment, longer before slipping out into the hall.

Naegi felt himself growing tense as he quickly locked the door after Monokuma, before heading towards the bathroom. 'The way he was talking...it makes me worried. What if...' he paused as he pulled the curtain back as he turned on the shower.

 _'No I refuse to let Monokuma get to me..'_

* * *

 **6:47 AM Day Two**

 **First Floor**

 **Dormitories**

"Rise and shine Sherlock!" someone exclaimed cheerfully.

Shuichi eyes fluttered momentarily as he glanced around. "Mm where am I?" he murmured slowly as he found himself resting in a chair, with a blanket draped over his shoulders.

"You're in my room still Shuichi." Kaede called out as she emerged from her bathroom. A small smile pulling at her lips, as she clipped a couple of her hairpins into place.

The Ultimate Detective went slackjaw a moment, as he sat up straight. "Kaede? I'm sorry for imposing. I didn't meant to." his words came out in quick bursts as he bowed his head slightly.

A bemused look crossed the pianist's face as she crossed the room, before playfully prodding the boy's forehead. "Hey none of that now. Normally I would be offended if someone fell asleep during one of my performances. Though considering the whole point was to relax you, I'd say it worked like a charm" she smiled down at him.

Saihara offered a sheepish look, as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. "I forgot. What was that song again? It was from Debussy right?"

The blonde offered him a fond smile. "It's called Clair de lune. It's one of my favorites actually, maybe next time I can teach you how it's played."

"You think I can learn?" Shuichi asked quietly.

"Of course. I have a good feeling about it. You're good with details Shuichi, so I have faith in you. You'll be pouring yourself into it in no time." The Pianist mused as she adjusted her vest slightly. "But it'll have to wait for later. I didn't want to wake you, but the morning announcement is about to go off."

Shuichi nodded as he slowly rose to his feet. "Uh thank you for everything Kaede. I should probably grab a quick shower and get changed. I'll see you soon?"

"No doubt about it." she offered him an encouraging smile. "Just don't be too late. You know how that Taka guy can get."

"Oh believe me, I was paying attention yesterday." Saihara chuckled softly as he waved his hand dismissively, as he made his way towards the door.

Yesterday had been a nightmare for everyone. Hopefully though even after all the blood, the day before them would hold something beyond despair.


	14. Chapter 14: Domino Effect: Act One

**Chapter 14: Domino Effect: Act One**

 **6:49 A.M Day Two**

 **First Floor**

 **Hallway**

"Maki come on can't you at least come to breakfast? What's the harm in that?" Kaito grinned wildly as he folded his hands behind his head.

The dark haired girl allowed a short sigh to escape her. "Your persistence is admirable if not irritating. What difference does it make if I'm there or not?"

The Astronaut scratched his chin a moment. "Well honestly I just think our odds are better with everyone working together. If I was Nekomaru I'd made some big team speech, but I just want us to leave this place as a group. No one else has to die." he said with a determined expression in his eyes.

The girl scowled slightly at the boy. He was so damn frustrating. He seemed so naïve, surely it was just a front. No one was that decent, he most likely was after something else.

"What you're saying is impossible. It doesn't matter how much we want to change our situation, but if last night proved anything working together is impossible. It's better to look out for yourself then trust someone else. You'll live longer that way." She mused.

"Who cares about stuff like that." Momota quipped, causing the girl to blink.

"What did you say?" She asked with a slightly surprised expression.

"I mean of course I have so many things I wanna do. I've gotta go to space, before I even think about dying, but you know there are worst things than dying young. If dying means have friends and taking risks I'd take that any day over being alone. What's the point of living if it has no meaning." Kaito exclaimed as he beamed at her.

"No meaning huh?" she chuckled as she shook her head. "You're such a strange person. Nothing you say makes any sense."

The boy chuckled as he offered a shrug. "Hey I've been hearing that for years. Hasn't stopped me so far."

Maki lightly bit her lip, before allowing her shoulders to slump. "I'll see you at breakfast then. It seems less troublesome then listening to you go on any longer." she said dismissively as she began to stalk off down the hallway.

Kaito grinned slightly as he rubbed under his nose. _'She'll come around in time. I just know it.'_

"You handled yourself well. I must admit I'm surprised she agreed to join us. " A voice said causing the astronaut to turn slightly, as he saw Twogami approaching from behind.

"Maki is a good person ya know? She just doesn't trust easily." Kaito mused with a light smile.

"Nevertheless people like are important to have around. Your words can stir change in others, I apologize for eavesdropping. Though I agree with your sentiment, the moment we surrender to hopeless is when we truly lose." The Imposter mused.

"Heh well I don't know about all of that man. I just do what feels right. What are you doing here? I'm surprised you're not with everyone else right now."

"Hmph well actually I was in the process of trying to speak with those who have remained to themselves. Though you saved me some time I suppose. Shall we head that way?" Twogami suggested.

"You got it big guy and kudos to you for stepping up so much. I know some of the others are sour about it, but what you're doing really means a lot."

"Perhaps you overestimate my abilities, but if it does indeed help in even a small manner. Then I suppose it's worth it." Twogami mused as he walked along side Kaito towards the Dining Hall.

* * *

 **6:56 A.M Day Two**

 **First Floor**

 **Hallway**

"Miss Saionji I refuse to leave until you respond. I need to know if you are well." Kirumi's brow furrowed, as her knuckles lightly rapped along the door again.

Several more moments of silence passed, before the door slowly folded inward.

The Ultimate Maid's composed expression slipped slightly, as she saw the trembling girl on the other side. "Mistress Hiyoko what is wrong?" she took a step forward, before pausing abruptly as the girl peered up at her.

Her eyes were red from crying, but that wasn't what she found alarming. No it was the heterochromatic gaze that stared back at her. "K-Kirumi I think there's something wrong with me. I-I'm scared." her voice quivered, before she shook her head slightly. "My family w-would resent me for showing such weakness." she trembled.

"I am not your family M'lady." she offered quietly.

"But you served them in the past, served me." she paused as she shook her head vigorously. "A Saionji is suppose to be better composed." Hiyoko recited as if it had been burnt into her memory.

"I have served several notable families Mistress, but it is not my place to judge. My place is only to serve, do not burden yourself. I am here if you need me."

The blonde sniffed slightly as she rubbed at her eyes a moment, before barreling forward.

She buried her face against the other girl's chest as she curled her arms tightly around her. "K-Kirumi I don't know what's happening." her voice was slightly muffled.

"Mistress talk to me. How can I help?" she asked as she gently pulled the much smaller girl into a light embrace.

* * *

 **7:00 A.M Day Two**

 **First Floor**

 **Dining Hall**

 _ **"Ahem Good Morning everyone! It's now Seven A.M and night time is officially over! Time to rise and shine!"**_ Monokuma's voice echoed across the dining hall earning disgruntled looks from most of the students gathered there.

Mukuro idly curled the strands of her blonde 'hair' around the end of her finger as she stared at the door leading into the dinning hall. She sat next to Maizono with Keebo and Sakura across from her. They'd been in the dinning hall for several minutes now, with Ishimaru having arrived a few minutes ago.

Kaede's group seemed the most punctual with everyone seeming present. With Shuichi being the last to arrive, with his hair still dripping with water. His black hair was an absolute mess. Part of Byakuya's group was present with Hanamura cooking in the kitchen. Celestia,Toko, Korekiyo, and Kokichi sat at a table. Twogami, Kirumi, and Hiyoko were still unaccounted for. Sonia's group sat a separate table, everyone was present save Leon and Ibuki. Surprisingly Maki and Hoshi had both arrived separately, before taking seats away from everyone else. The rest of the students were currently unaccounted for at the moment.

"I'm sure they'll be here shortly..." Sayaka said softly as she offered her friend a soft smile.

Despite herself the Ultimate Soldier actually allowed one of her own real smiles. "Well of course they will be. Maybe Naegi is just scrubbing Hina's back." she snickered causing Sayaka to sputter as she bit her lip as she stared at Junko.

"Hm while I do not require such facilities, you might be right. I did make note of how large the showers are. I'm quite certain there would be plenty of space for such activities." Keebo mused aloud.

The Ultimate Idol glanced over at K1-B0, before her mouth fumbled slightly. "Keebo! You shouldn't say things like that. N-Naegi isn't like that. He'd never." she started to protest, before feeling her cheeks grow hot. She noticed a couple of people starring at her one of which included Ishimaru, who promptly cleared his throat.

"Miss Maizono I'm sorry to inform you that I cannot attest to them taking a shower together, but I did in fact see Miss Asahina leaving Naegi's room this morning. I promptly scolded her for the uncouth behavior, before she went upon her way."

Junko's eyes actually widened a bit in surprise. _'Naegi making a move on Asahina? I can't believe it.'_ she felt her mouth twitch slightly as she pressed a hand against her chest. Was she actually jealous? No none of the past mattered anymore. All that mattered was Junko. All that mattered was Despair. When she was pulled out of the game, it would be easier to watch them butcher each other. And even if it wasn't, it was for her little sister right?

"S-she did what?!" Maizono sputtered as she clenched her fists slightly. She tilted her head as she felt the temperature drop a few degrees. Sakura's gaze grew deadly as she stared intently at he door now.

"Naegi had better explain himself or death will be the least of his concerns..." she hissed under her breath as a dark aura was almost perceivable around the ogre.

Nagito watched the entire scene with amusement, from a few tables away. He propped his chin against his hand. _'He's truly The Ultimate Unlucky Student. If my talent is worthless, his is beyond worthless.'_ he mused with a thin smile.

Junko shifted slightly as she saw the door to the dining hall swing open as Hajime, Kyoko,Miu, Mikan, Fujisaki, and Chiaki came into view. Tsumiki still had a bandage on her forehead, but otherwise seemed alright if not a bit withdrawn. The rest of her group looked completely exhausted.

 _'Why am I so anxious right now? I need to have Junko pull me out of this game. I'm starting to lose my focus. How do they always make things so complicated? Makoto how do you always do this? '_ Mukuro frowned slightly.

A few more moments would pass, before the rest of Fuyuhiko's group came into view along with Makoto and Asahina.

* * *

 **7:03 AM Day Two**

 **First Floor**

 **Dining Hall**

"Hey short stuff? So we're clear, we can just chalk yesterday up to nerves alright?" Mondo said as he glanced over at Naegi.

Makoto blinked as he peered up at Mondo, before offering a nervous chuckle. "Yeah of course Mondo, no biggie, I mean yesterday was a rough day all around. No hard feelings."

Asahina huffed as she puffed her cheeks out slightly in frustration. "Naegi might let you off that easily, but if you hit him again I'll kick your ass. You need to control your temper better! You got it?" she said as she peered up at the towering Mondo.

Akane and Nekomaru shared a look with one another, before cracking up into laughter.

 **"THAT'S THE SPIRIT!"** Nekomaru bellowed with a grin.

"I like this girl..." Akane grinned wolfishly.

The biker had stopped in his tracks a moment, as he fixated his gaze on Asahina.

After a couple of seconds of silence he slowly bowed his head, causing Naegi and Asahina to stared at him wide eyed. "My bro would have been ashamed of me for losing my cool like that. I'll do better." he said simply, before he walked to catch up with up with his group.

"Uh so what was that?" Asahina asked in shock as she stared after the biker.

Naegi shook his head. "No clue, but I'll take that Mondo any day over the one that punched my lights out."

Hina couldn't help but offer him an infectious grin at that. "Well when you put it that way. I can't disagree." she giggled.

"Uh Gonta sorry for Mondo's actions. Gonta don't like fighting." The massive boy mused as he'd hung back with the pair.

Makoto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Hey no worries Gonta. Like I said it was a long day. Let's just start over today."

"Yeah he's right big guy, so don't worry so much kay?" Hina smiled brightly causing the entomologist to beam in return. "We just gotta stick together and we'll be out of here in no time."

"Gonta wanna escape. Become friends with everyone. Gentleman never give up!" The bulky boy exclaimed with a wide grin as he pumped his fist into the air. He trudged forward towards the table, where the rest of his group sat.

"Heh gotta say his enthusiasm is contagious." Makoto grinned.

* * *

 **7:05 AM Day Two**

 **First Floor**

 **Dining Hall**

Fuyuhiko glanced over his shoulder a moment at Mondo as he shoved his hands into his pockets. "Ya know I'm not going to lift a fucking hand if she starts swinging dumbass." he frowned.

Mondo grunted. "I'm not gonna start any trouble, not unless that rich punk starts running his mouth off again."

"Well I hope you've learned your god damn lesson Owada. " Fuyuhiko seethed quietly as a vein in his forehead twitched ever so slightly.

Mondo blinked as he stared down at the gangster. "What crawled up your ass this morning?" he asked quietly as they took a seat at the table furthest away from everyone.

"It's has nothing the fuck to do with this morning, so just keep your damn mouth shut, we don't need another mistake like yesterday or did you forget how you almost blew our damn heads off yesterday?"

Peko quietly adjusted her glasses. "I do not expect that Mondo will make that mistake again so soon."

"I didn't say a damn word to you..." The short gangster snapped as he folded his arms.

"Yo don't bite my damn head off. I won't do anything unless you say so alright?" Mondo said gruffly.

Fuyuhiko just grunted as he tilted his head to see Akane starring at him with a wide feral like grin.

"What?!" He snapped suddenly.

"Nothin shorty. I was just thinking with all that rage...you'd make a great sparring partner. Sort of a good warm up till I'm ready to lay out Coach." she laughed as she pressed her hands against the table as she leaned forward, causing her massive cleavage to nearly spill out of her tight fitting top.

 **"BAHAHA! AKANE! I APPRECIATE YOUR SPIRIT! Don't bother! I doubt Kuzuryu shares our passion!"** Nekomaru boomed, to which Akane seemingly ignored as she leaned ever closer earning a noticeable glare from Peko, and a noticeable flush from Mondo who tried his best to keep his eyes in an appropriate place.

"So what'dya say Fojohako? After breakfast we go a few rounds. If you can still stand after...Heck I might even let you see my panties." she said with a shameless grin.

The baby face gangster stared at the gymnast for several seconds, before promptly pushing away from the table as he stood up. "I'm gonna get some fucking food." he cursed as he shoved his hands into his pockets, before walking away.

"Hey that wasn't a no right?" Akane grinned wildly as her mouth started to water. "O-Oh I can smell something delicious..." she exclaimed as she took off at full speed towards the kitchen as well.

"It would seem focusing on more than one thing at a time, is beyond Akane's abilities." Peko observed.

"She'd make such a perfect biker chick..." Mondo said gruffly earning a look of confusion from the Swordswoman, before a gut busting laugh came from the Ultimate Coach.

 **"BOY! YOU COULDN'T HANDLE THAT"**

"Good morning! I couldn't help but notice you all have chosen to sit away from the rest of our classmates." Ishimaru stated as he suddenly took a seat across from Mondo who looked peeved.

"Yeah well with that exception of your stuck up ass...the rest of us aren't exactly the goody goody types." The biker grumbled.

"Owada I would remind you that rules are the foundation of society! Don't think that you're stronger simply because you choose to break the law."

Mondo's eyes twitched. "Oh I'm about to break something alright. Why don't you put your damn money where your mouth is and show me how tough you are...?" he challenged as he suddenly planted his elbow on the table, before starring fiercely at Ishimaru.

"You're fortunate that this doesn't break a school violation, but perhaps you'll wish it did once I've put you in your place." Taka countered as he mirrored Mondo as he planted his elbow on table as well.

Nekomaru simply watched the pair with a shit eating grin on his face. _'I like their energy.'_

Peko simply sighed as she adjusted her glasses once more, as she let her attention roam elsewhere.

Gokuhara took a seat beside the swordswoman, as he peered between Owada and Ishimaru. The pair were currently locked in their masculine struggle. "Uh Gonta doesn't like to see fighting amongst friends."

"Relax Gonta. Their not fighting, just being a couple of idiots." Pekoyama mused lightly.

 **"Perhaps so. But at least these idiots have spirit."** Nekomaru chuckled deeply.

"And far too much testosterone. I hope they don't make a scene this early." Peko frowned.

* * *

 **7:07 AM Day Two**

 **First Floor**

 **Dining Hall**

"Morning guys sorry if we're a little bit late!" Naegi offered a smile, before feeling the tension in the air as both Maizono and Sakura looked between him and Asahina.

"Naegi we heard a very interesting story from Ishimaru this morning." Sakura started in a low voice.

"Huh what about Ishimaru?" Naegi questioned as Asahina started to laugh nervously.

"Oh that! It was just a big misunderstanding! You see Mr. Hall monitor caught me leaving Naegi's room this morning a-" she was cut off by Maizono who sputtered.

"Wait so it's true! D-did you two, No wait I don't want to know. I just can't believe you'd move this fast." She sniffed sadly earning a look of confusion from Naegi.

 _'Guess her intuition isn't always right. Least not when it comes to her feelings for Naegi'_ Mukuro mused as she glanced between Naegi and Asahina.

Keebo lightly rubbed at his chin. "I get the sense we don't have the entire story."

"Asahina dear, why don't you explain things for us." Sakura suggested with a thin smile.

"Well it's kind of embarrassing, but I couldn't sleep night. I kept imagining such horrible things, and my nerves were really shot. So I went to Naegi's room and he was nice enough to calm me down and let me sleep in his room. "

Sayaka exhaled softly as she rested a hand on her chest. "So you two didn't sleep together. T-thank goodness. I'm sorry for jumping to conclusions." she flushed a bit as she bowed her head.

"Well technically we did sleep together, but it's no big deal." Asahina said softly as she smiled softly.

"S-sleep together?" poor Sayaka sputtered as Sakura stared holes into Naegi.

Naegi's eyes became as wide as saucers at the swimmer's words. "H-Hina! You can't say things like that, you're gonna give them the wrong impression. All we did was sleep in the same bed, but nothing happened." he said as he eyed the brunette out of the corner of his eye.

 _'Well almost nothing...'_ he thought to himself.

Sayaka seemed to settle down as she propped her chin against her hand.

Aoi giggled as she rubbed the back of her head. "Oh sorry about that guys. I'm bad about sticking my foot in my mouth."

Keebo's brow furrowed slightly. _'I'm still not adept with human concepts, but I have a hard time believing Miss Asahina could fit her foot into her mouth.'_

Sakura finally smiled realizing the crisis had passed. "Don't fret Asahina dear. Why don't we get some breakfast. Come on I'll walk with you." she said offered.

"Sure! I can't wait to see what Hanamura is whipping up." she said with a bright smile, as she stood up and followed after Oogami.

Makoto watched the pair slink out of sight, before his gaze flitted between Junko, Sayaka, and Keebo. "How are all you this morning? Did any of you manage to sleep?"

"Barely." Junko mused as her gaze settled on Naegi a moment, before she grinned. "Sayaka and I had a sleep over of our own."

"I felt bad before keeping you up so late." The blue haired idol murmured softly, as she rubbed her hands together.

"As if girl. I wouldn't have been able to sleep anyway. I'm totally glad you were there with me." The Fashionista offered.

"Thanks Junko. That means a lot to me." She offered with a soft smile, as she eyed Makoto out of the corner her eye.

The Ultimate Luck was oblivious to her glance, as he regarded K1-B0. "How bout you Keebo? Naegi asked with a friendly smile.

The Robot offered him a friendly smile. "I'm doing quite well despite last night's tragedy. It is my hope that nothing of that sort will happen again."

Makoto nodded his head slightly. "You and me both. I can't imagine why anyone would want a repeat of yesterday." he mused softly.

"Agreed. Then it is our priority to prevent such senseless violence from happening again." Keebo mused with a light smile.

Leon and Ibuki could finally be seen entering the Dining Hall. Togami was following behind the pair as well, though Kirumi and Hiyoko were still strangely absent.

* * *

 **7:09 AM Day Two**

 **First Floor**

 **Dining Hall**

"He still behind us?" Leon whispered to Ibuki

"Yup yup yup." The musician chirped.

Leon finally stopped a few feet from where Sonia's table, as he stared at Togami who had stopped in place.

"Something you need help with buddy? I'd offer to help, but I'm pretty useless without my good arm." He grumbled.

Togami's eyes narrowed. "Then I doubt it's very different to how you are normally. Now if you would, I have better things to do then to waste my time speaking with you."

Ibuki shot the boy a raspberry, before flicking him off. "Oops did I do that? Sorry Ibuki's hand has a mind of it's own."

"Yes I'm sure now if you're quite done." he snapped slightly as he settled his gaze on Sonia who wordlessly was looking upon the scene, before raising her chin.

"I sense an ominous wind blowing." Gundham mused quietly as he folded his arms.

"Yeah no joke. Guess this explains my reading from this morning. " Hiro sighed quietly.

"Nyeh don't be so down. There's no reason to carry bad thoughts. We gotta live every day like it's bright, cheery, and fun!...So says Atua." Angie smiled serenely. The blonde sat cross legged in her chair, next to Hiro.

 _'Devas lend me your strength, if I have to listen to Atua once more this morning I will break the seals to the underworld.'_ Gundham frowned slightly.

"Leon...Ibuki why don't you both take a seat. I understand that Teruteru is almost done making breakfast for all of us. Togami is there something you require?" The Princess asked civilly but her eyes betrayed her tone as there was slight ire behind them.

Togami scowled slightly, before slowly reigning in his expression. "It occurs to me that while I do not need any of you, that I have singled myself out as potentially a target and a scapegoat for murder. I have no desire to be part of some frivolous bonding exercise, but I now see the practicality in at least establishing an albi for myself."

Kazuichi's jaw fell open. "Y-you can't be serious?! Miss Sonia. This jerk isn't a team player, he just wants to cover his own ass. Tell him where to shove it." he exclaimed.

Togami's brow furrowed. "Forget it. I'm not here to beg, clearly have wasted my time."

"Togami." Sonia said stopping the progeny for a moment who eyed her critically.

"What? If it's lecture you have in mind, then I can assure you I can do without it."

"You may join us if you like." she offered simply, causing Togami to falter a moment.

"M-Miss Sonia are you feeling alright?" Kazuichi asked in concern.

"Ibuki thinks she misheard Sonia."

"You're damn right you did. Sonia why would you offer to let this jerk have anything to do with us?" Leon clenched his right hand into a ball.

"Hey guys I know Togami is kind of a pain, but I mean we can't just let the dude sit out in the cold. That's totally not cool." Hiro mused.

"Yah Yah. No one gets left out." The blonde artist grinned wildly, as she lightly ruffled Hagakure's mane of wild hair.

"Sonia is quite capable of making her own decisions. We dictated that she would be our overlord, I shall concede to her decision." Gundham mused.

Sonia exhaled slowly as her light blue eyes shifted between the members of her group, before settling on Togami.

"As much as I have a disdain for Togami's lack of etiquette and manners, I will not turn a blind eye. We must remain vigilant going forward, I fear that I am too trusting, so I welcome someone who can be more unbiased. Togami you may stay with our group, until we disperse for curfew every night. However I will not tolerate your horrible lack of manners with the rest of the group. You will treat your peers with respect or you can take your chances on your own. Are those terms acceptable to you?" she asked in a regal manner as her eyes locked with Togami's.

The affluent progeny was silent for a moment. He wasn't use to being called out and furthermore when he was it was usually someone below his station, someone he'd have no issue with humbling. Sonia Nevermind was a far different story however, she was perhaps the only person here that was of a higher station than he was. Despite that...he couldn't help, but feel his teeth lightly grinding together. He was Byakuya Togami. He didn't beg and he certainly didn't take hand outs...but as he had said earlier...with there being packs formed within their setting...the lone wolf routine would only get him so far, before someone saw an opportunity to remove him...one way or another.

"Very well. I shall endeavor to speak as little as possible then." he mused.

Sonia's exhaled softly as her gaze flitted between the rest of group. "Same applies to everyone. If Togami can act civil, you will do so as well. I will not tolerate bickering. That's the last thing any of us needs at the moment."

"As you say Dark Queen." Gundham smiled as he crossed his arms.

Kazuichi lowered his head. "..Yes Miss Sonia.." he murmured weakly

"Yah no worries here." Angie smiled as she lightly rocked back and forth in her seat.

"Yeah I guess I can play ball too." Leon grumbled as he rested his face into his hand.

"Ibuki won't cause any trouble...for now." She grinned as she flashed Sonia a grin.

"Hehe looks like we've got the biggest group around. Heck yeah I like these odds." Hagakure chuckled.

Togami wordlessly took a seat on the other side of Sonia as he folded his arms. _'I can already sense that this was likely a grave mistake.'_

* * *

 ***AN***

 **Pokemon Trainer Tom **

_Yeah Rantaro really has drawn the short straw. Though unfortunately someone always has too haha. The real tragedy is he'll be loathed for something that wasn't entirely within his control. That's true despair muhaaha._

 _Heh I might do a nod to Ryoma and Piranhas lol_

 _I might throw in some puns if they fit the scene. I do love a good pun =D_

 _And sorry but we're gonna have to see if we can make you feel sympathy for little Hiyoko some more._

 _Next time Tom you better use at least an ultra ball. Pokeballs ain't gonna cut it =)_

 **Luckenhaft **

_Really tried to have some sweet and serious moments here. Also with Kaede/Shuichi trying to show that everyone is progressing at a different pace then others. I didn't want all the ship to be on the exact same page at this point._

 **Cinderfall201 **

_Yup you called it. Hiyoko is a mutant!_

 _As for your last question I can without a doubt say that *INSERT CHARLIE BROWNADULT NOISE* I'm glad to clear that up. =)_

 **The Celestial Sky Dragon **

_Yeah I thought Rantaro's brainwash/death would be quite cruel. Especially giving him a glimmer of hope, before allowing despair to consume him._

 _Oh sweet summer child don't you worry about Shuichi's Perjury going unnoticed. He's gotten a brief moment, because it ultimately helped. However those who noticed won't soon forget that Shuichi is capable and willing to lie. It could have dire ramifications in the future._

 _The fucking ships are about to leave the harbor. Some may sail to destinations that are unexpected. *Grins*_

 _I thought you in particular might like this new arc I'm doing with Hiyoko. Especially giving her a lot more focus than before =)_

 _Mm your salt only makes me stronger Dragon._

 **Dimenian **

_As I mentioned from Monokuma, after each trial at least one room will open. It could vary depending on the floor. After 3 trials access to the next floor will be unlocked._

 **darknessking6 **

_It's funny actually because I watched Daganronpa 3 after writing the original fic. So I've become a much bigger Gundham fan now. That and just a fan of many of the characters I'd not given as much attention to before. Monokuma's warning could be a deathflag, or also a nice little fourthwall wink from Happy Havoc._

 **Invisible Prince **

_Something is definitely off about little Hiyoko. Twogami is trying to hold things together and Sakura is trying to understand Tenko's hatred._

 **Dinodude8000**

 _It really surprises me how much I've enjoyed writing Kirumi and further more the imposter. After watching Dagranronpa 3 he became of the characters I was quite fond of._

 **Gatekeeper Rak **

_Yeah I decided to do more with Hiyoko this time around. I wanted to flesh this concept out more, because there were a lot of answers that we never explored before._

 _Also I'm trying to take the time early on to flesh out these kids so we're not just killing people who don't know each other left and right._

 **Trygve11 **

_It was true the incinerator was used, however it was used after the crime. Furthermore it was mentioned that access to that room had been granted following the start of the investigation. So unlike in Happy Havoc it wouldn't just incriminate Yamada or Leon._

 **Hong Cong **

_I'd be feeling pretty lucky to be in Makoto's shoes. However like everything Makoto's luck is all over the place lol._

 _I having Tenko,Sakura, Akane, and Nekomaru in a single fic. It gives me so many possibilities._

 _Oh man Kaede's death to me was one of the most disturbing period. I really had to push myself to keep playing after that first chapter. The Despair had really set in lol._

 **StrikeDragoon**

 _Really trying to flesh out the students between cases. I want to handle it better than my first go around._

 **Shadow Ninja Koopa **

_What Mahiru is alive? I'm sort of confused haha. I'm guessing you meant Mikan._

 _I thought Tenko and Sakura's scene flowed really smoothly. I also really enjoyed Kirumi and Twogami's scene. If I'm being honest it was probably my favorite scene of that chapter._

 _With Hiyoko I wanted to show her going through this discovery of what happened to her. The horror of the realization as she learns more about the truth._

 _Oh and because you mentioned it. I can give a small spoiler away. There will be a committee forming in the future. Do with that as you will ;)_

 **Archound **

_Really tried to balance some of the classic scenes with original content. And even those classic scenes have new context now than before._

 _Also I really wanted to flesh out each of the characters in some way. I don't want anyone to feel like a throw away character this time around._

 **13TheAce **

_Heck sign me up for the Mikan Friendship Brigade!_

 _Glad you enjoyed the interactions and the fluff. It's hard knowing that will all these people that the reality is a lot of them won't make it to the final scene. Oh the DESPAIR_

 **doomqwer **

_Glad you enjoyed it Doom. Yeah the scene with the Imposter and Kirumi was hands down my favorite scene of the chapter. It surprisingly felt very natural as I began typing it. I'm happy it came across well. Also I hope you enjoy the direction I'm taking Hiyoko this time around._


	15. Chapter 15: Domino Effect: Act Two

**Chapter 15: Domino Effect: Act Two**

 **7:11 AM Day Two**

 **First Floor**

 **Kitchen**

Sakura, Akane, Asahina, and Fuyuhiko watched with anticipation, as Hanamura was finishing the last of the dishes.

"These donuts are incredible!" Asahina squealed in delight. She began to devour her fourth one as Akane who stood beside her was quickly shoveling in one in a single mouthful.

The Gymnast swallowed it and grinned widely. "Better keep it coming Hanamura! I'm not even close to being done." she exclaimed.

"Hehe good things come to those who wait." Teruteru giggled to himself, as he stared over his shoulder at both Asahina and Akane with a lewd grin.

Sakura scowled as she folded her arms. "Perhaps you should focus your attention on your dishes, before you burn something."

"Me burning something? Oh I haven't done such a thing in years! I'm not called the Ultimate Chef for nothing." he exclaimed proudly as he finally shut off the stove.

"Stop running your damn mouth and just hurry the hell up." Kuzryu growled

Hanamura begin to sweat profusely. "Y-you got it! Coming up in just a minute."

Asahina reached out at the same time Akane did to grasp at the final donut.

"No fair Akane! You've already eaten like six. It's only fair that I get this one."

"Fair don't got anything to do with it! I saw it, so it's mine. Besides I'm doing you a favor, I don't want you to get any fatter." Akane grinned wickedly.

"Fat! You're one to talk. You eat like a pig!" " Asahina sputtered as she pointed at the gymnast.

"Heh pretty big talk coming from the chick with icing on her chin, unless that's something else?" Akane began laughing hysterically as Asahina's face turned a crimson tint.

Hanamura glanced over his shoulder again, a faint trail of blood started to drip from his nose. "Heh wonder if I just keep making donuts if they'll start wrestling. Get all that sticky icing all over th-"

Sakura cracked her knuckles against her other hand. "You don't want to finish that sentence." she warned in a low rumble.

"Jesus fucking Christ. Teru if you get blood in my eggs, I swear I'm gonna to scramble your head." Fuyuhiko spat, as he rested against the counter with a scowl on his face.

* * *

 **7:25 A.M Day Two**

 **First Floor**

 **Dining Hall**

"Himiko you should eat all of your eggs, you need more protein so you can grow up big and strong." Tenko grinned widely. She held her fork out towards the petite magician's face. "Come on just take a little bite."

"Stop treating me like a baby." The Magician pouted as she tilted her head away. "Or I will unleash the full power of my magic."

"Is it just me or does Himiko look like a heroine from a certain anime?" Tsumugi asked as she tapped her chin lightly.

"Oooh she reminds me of Sakura from Cardcaptors!" Hifumi exclaimed between inhaling his breakfast, as he peered over at the petite girl. "She even has a similar staff now too."

"That's right. That's exactly what I was thinking of." The Cosplayer smiled softly at the fanzine artist.

"That is just anime though. I'm a real mage." Yumeno deadpanned, before she glanced between the two anime lovers.

"Sheesh how'd we end up with all the nerds?" Kaito snorted in laughter, as he scratched the back of his head.

"As I recall you were just as big a part of recruitment as the rest of us." Nagito offered a thin smile at the astronaut.

Kaede huffed slightly. "Momota don't call them nerds. There's nothing wrong with their hobbies."

"I was just teasing Kaede, but I see you've embraced your role as head honcho quickly. You're like a proud mama, protecting her cubs. Though I think I know who your favorite is." The boy howled in laughter as Kaede's face turned a scarlet red.

Shuichi shook his head slightly. "This coming from the guy who keeps sneaking peeks at Maki every two seconds."

The Astronaut stared at the detective for a long moment, as if he'd swallowed something sour. "Low blow bro."

"You started it man." The other boy offered a wry smile in return.

Kaito grinned as he threw an arm around the other boy's neck. "Yeah well I remember this the next time work out. I won't go so easy on ya then."

"That was easy? You made me do all the hard work." Shuichi groused.

"Yeah well you're further behind, so you need more work then I do." Momoto mused.

* * *

 **7:27 A.M Day Two**

 **First Floor**

 **Dining Hall**

Ryoma's gaze slowly shifted from his empty plate, and upon at the Lavender haired girl who stood in front of him. "I'm not much for conversation. Is there something you need?" he asked lowly as he folded his arms.

"You didn't sleep either did you?" Kyoko asked though it was more of a statement than a question.

"When you've done the things I have, sleep is a rare luxury kid." he offered quietly.

"Perhaps however I believe it's because you were outside the Nurse's Office all night, weren't you?" Kiri asked as she quirked a single brow.

"Noticed that did you? I wouldn't read too much into it if I were you." Hoshi offered in a monotone manner.

"You were protecting us or at least Tsumiki weren't you?" Kiri questioned as she shoved her hands into her jacket.

"Was I? I'm not sure someone like me could protect anyone. Let's just say I was in a convenient place if something unfortunate did happen. Look unlike the rest of you kids, I don't have anything to lose. You all have a long ways to go. Hopefully none of you will become like me. If I have had any aspiration, it would be that." he offered quietly.

Kiri rubbed her eyes from exhaustion. "I'm not good with words like some of the others. However I know you've seen death and many horrific things. We could really use your help to survive this place. Maybe in doing so, you could find something to live for yourself." She suggested.

"Heh an interesting notion kid. I think the idea of there being anything for me is impossible. However I'll give it some thought. I'll never be comfortable with finding innocent kids laying lifeless on the floor."

Kiri nodded her head slightly. "You speak as if you're much older than the rest of us. If anything the opposite is true. At least according to our handbooks."

Hoshi adjusted his beanie slightly. "Perhaps physically, but mentally most of you are still children, highschool kids. Taking a life, going through something tragic can change a person. I suppose that even if this story has a happy ending, none of you will be children anymore."

"Then help us be ready for that, if it's evitable." Kiri countered as she stared at the short teen.

"Careful what you wish for, believe me when I say there's no going back."

* * *

 **7:31 A.M Day Two**

 **First Floor**

 **Dining Hall**

Twogami's eyes were fixated on the entrance to the Dining Hall. "This is unlike Miss Tojo to be this late. Then of course there is Saionji as well. Perhaps I should investigate the matter."

"Calm down darling, I'm sure their fine. From my understanding Hiyoko has trouble tying her sash on her kimono. Perhaps Kirumi is simply helping her tidy up." Celestia mused with a thin smile.

"Heh or perhaps her idea of tidying up is cleaning up any evidence of a body. With Hiyoko there wouldn't be much clean up involved." Kokichi grinned wickedly as he leaned back in his chair.

Celestia frowned lightly. "That is a horrible thing even to suggest. I'll ask you to refrain from any further comments." The Gambler said in a calm manner.

The Supreme Leader bows his head low as tears began to form in his eyes. "I-I'm so sorry Miss Ludenberg. I'm terrible with people, my dark sense of humor is a coping mechanism. Please forgive me."

Fukawa bit her thumb with a nervous expression. _'Sheesh why did I have to be stuck with all these losers. Even Gonta seems to be happy, then there's Master Togami.'_ a faint flush crossed her face as she stared longingly at the Ultimate Heir.

"Kekeke I very much doubt we have to concern ourselves with something that foul after last night's incident. I'm sure whatever their reason for being tardy, it must be a fascinating one."

 _'Fascinating or not. I will be investigating if they do not arrive shortly.'_ The Imposter frowned as he pushed his empty plate forward, before folding his arms.

* * *

 **7:34 A.M Day Two**

 **First Floor**

 **Dormitories**

"Shh Mistress. I assure you everything will be alright." Kirumi offered softly. She sat on the edge of the girl's bed. Hiyoko's head was rested in her lap, as she gently ran her digits through the girl's hair.

Saionji still occasionally sniffled, as she looked up at the maid. "What's happening to me Kirumi? Why were there contacts in my eyes? Why are my eyes different? None of this makes any sense to me."

The Ultimate Maid gently pressed a single digit against the girl's lips. "I don't have all those answers M'lady. I promise you though we'll find those answers, and then we'll get you and the others to safety."

"H-How can you be so certain? How are you so calm?" Hiyoko narrowed her eyes slightly.

Kirumi allowed a small smile to grace her lips. "I cannot allow myself to think of my own well being. It is not who I am. We are surrounded by some of the most gifted individuals in the world. If there is a way to end this without bloodshed, I have to believe in that."

The petite blonde bit her lower lip. "You really think those idiots can do something like that?"

"Mistress if you give people a chance, they may surprise you." Kirumi lightly ruffled the girl's hair.

Saionji's eyes widened as she sat up and stared at the time. "Oh shit. It's already that late?! Oh Ham hands is gonna have a heart attack. I'm gonna be the bad guy for causing fatty to keel over." she exclaimed.

The Maid offered a disapproving shake of her head. "Mistress you're not going anywhere in that state. Your grandmother would never approve of you looking so disheveled. Then of course there is the smell. Shower first and I will lay out your attire."

Hiyoko pouted slightly as she slowly rose to he feet. "But what about the others? I don't wanna get yelled at." she huffed.

"I shall take the blame for your tardiness. Please Mistress, your wasting more time as it is." she said as she lightly yanked at the girl's kimono sash, causing her to illicit a gasp as the kimono came undone.

Hiyoko abruptly turned as she pouted. "Fine you don't have to be so mean." she muttered as she stalked off towards the bathroom.

* * *

 **7:38 A.M Day Two**

 **First Floor**

 **Freezer**

"M-Miu what the heck are we doing in here?!" Kazuichi stammered as the busty blonde shut the door behind her, before offering him a wicked grin.

"Oh you don't know? I'm gonna fucking squeeze your balls until their empty. How else am I suppose to make a fucking baby?" The Inventor smirked.

"WHAT?! W-Whoa I-I t-think you've got the w-wrong guy. I'm a-already spoken for." The Mechanic stammered horribly.

"Shit you should see your face. You're such a fucking virgin. Damn I was just busting your balls numbnuts. Trust me if I was going to pounce one of you morons it wouldn't be you." She rolled her eyes.

The Mechanic growled. "Are you done already? I mean jeez first you ask me to freaking meet you here of all places. Then you berate me. What the hell do you want?" he folded his arms as he scowled slightly.

Miu seemed to deflate as she lowered her head, as she fiddled with her hands slightly. "Sorry I-I couldn't resist."

 _'Jeez this chick is as crazy as they come. I hope she isn't planning to off me in here. I mean damn what a crappy place to die. I haven't even told Miss Sonia how I feel yet'_ Kazuichi sighed. "Whatever just spit it out alright?"

"Y-Yeah well it's like this. There's no way I'm gonna sit around and let some damn teddybear call all the shots till I'm dead. This gorgeous girl genius has a lot shit left to do." Miu's arrogant demeanor seemed to return, as she continued to speak. "So you're gonna fucking help me with that shit. You can be my assistant." she grinned wildly at him.

"Assistant for what?" Kazuichi asked as he cocked his head to the side.

"We're gonna build a fucking bomb and blast our way out of this shitty school." She exclaimed as she planted her hands on her hips.

"That's your plan?" The Mechanic deadpanned as he stared at her.

"Hey Sharkteeth, don't give me that fucking look. If some asshole put those ironplates on the windows it means there are weaknesses we can exploit. We find the right shit and BAM we blow a hole in this motherfucker. Then we walk out of here and saying fucking goodbye to this bullshit." Miu exclaimed.

"Yeah that's a good plan except our captor just heard every word of it." Kazuichi sighed as he folded his hands behind his head.

Iruma grumbled as she stalked forward, before promptly grabbing at his chin. "Why the fuck do you think I wanted to meet you in the freezer? You think I like freezing my jugs off? What is missing?" she growled as she forced his head to pivot around the room.

"Oh shit. I see what you're getting at. There's no cameras in here." Kazuichi mused.

"Good you fucking get it now. So are you in? Or does this fucking girl genius have to do all the damn work?" she narrowed her eyes slightly.

"Jesus yeah I guess so." He sighed as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Even if we can pull something like that off, we gotta be careful and it won't be a fast process."

"No duh so don't you fucking die or I'll have to pick up all your slack." She huffed as she folded her arms.

"You don't have to tell me twice Miu. So where do we start?" Kazuichi grumbled.

"We wait till we find something we can salvage idiot. You do know how to be discreet right?" She looked at him dubiously.

"Yeah I'm not an idiot. Are we done? People are gonna start to think things if we're in the kitchen so long, or if someone catches us in here." Kazuichi said as he began to move towards the door.

"Shit you're right. Todays your fucking lucky day Sharky!" Iruma grinned as she grabbed him by the collar.

"W-What are you doing Miu?" The Mechanic asked nervously.

"Well if someone is gonna think we're up to something. Let's give them a different impression." she mused as she forcefully pressed her mouth against his, leaving lipstick all over his mouth, before tracing down his jawline. The poor boy could only go slack jaw as he felt her fingers unzipping the front of his jumpsuit, before ruffling it slightly. She took a step backwards, before eying him intently. "There much better. Now it looks more like we were playing horizontal twister. Better than someone thinking we were up to no fucking good right?" She grinned.

Kazuichi numbly nodded his head as he still stared at her in embarrassment. "Jeez I-I...Oh shit what will Miss Sonia think?" he planted a hand against his forehead.

"Dumbass. I just did you a fucking favor. That stuck up bitch only has eyes for tall, dark, and weird. Trust me when I say girls are fucking crazy. We all want what we can't have." she grinned.

"For one don't ever say that about Miss Sonia, but do you really think it might help?" Kazuichi asked with a hint of hope in his voice.

"Shit I thought you said you weren't an idiot. Some girls like puppies, but you're basically fucking humping her leg all the time. If her little puppy wanders off though, bam she chases after him. It's called playing hard to get moron. No wonder you're a fucking virgin." Iruma sighed as she folded her arms.

The Mechanic rubbed the back of his neck. "Heh well it all seems a bit crazy to me, but I guess I owe you one. I'll keep my eye out for anything worth breaking down." He grinned as the offered her a thumbs up.

"Just don't fuck it up." Iruma sighed.

* * *

 **7:40 A.M Day Two**

 **First Floor**

 **Dining Hall**

"Hey seriously thanks! I know you're just getting back on your feet, but any help would be appreciated." Leon grinned as he stared down at the Ultimate Nurse.

Mikan stammered softly as her gaze remained fixated on the table. "O-Oh I-It's no problem. I'd be happy to take a look. I-I could honestly use the distraction." She admitted

Ibuki stuck her tongue out at Leon. "Ibuki did her best, but she can't stack up to Doctor Feelgood." she mused.

"D-doctor F-feelgood? I-I wasn't aware t-there was a d-doctor here." The nurse stuttered as she looked between the pair in confusion.

Leon snorted as he waved his head. "Ibuki likes giving people nicknames."

Ibuki nodded sagely. "Yuparoo~"

"O-Oh I-I see. I-I think I'm familiar with the cconcept. H-Hiyoko has already given me several other names." she said in a soft manner.

The red headed boy grimaced slightly. "Eh well I think is probably a step up from those other nicknames. In any case thanks again Mikan. I'll stop back by later" he said as he waved his good hand dismissively.

Mikan bowed her head slightly. "I'll do my best." she offered as they slipped way.

* * *

 **7:44 A.M Day Two**

 **First Floor**

 **Kitchen**

Shuichi let out a soft sigh, as he rinsed off his plate. Most of the Dining Hall was still in a somber mood, it was hard to believe how much had changed in a course of hours.

"Detective may I have a moment?" A polite voice asked causing the boy to tense slightly. He tuned to see the Ultimate Gambler leaning against the doorway that connected the Kitchen and Dining Hall.

"Celestia. Is there something wrong?" He asked as he eyed the gothic beauty.

"Not at all. Your instincts were dead on last night, even though you did commit perjury it ultimately was to our benefit. If we'd continued wrongly incriminating Miss Tojo we'd likely not be here right now. Nevertheless you did take a great risk, one that put all of us in danger." she mused as she stalked forward, before cornering him against the wall. She placed a hand past his head as she leaned forward.

Shuichi swallowed. "So you knew, but if that's true why didn't you say anything?"

"Well as much as I trusted your instinct, I also believed in my own. I didn't believe Kirumi was our culprit, your little lie allowed us to hone in on the truth. It's rather ironic really." she chuckled softly as her lips twitched into a faint smile.

"I don't say this to unsettle you Shuichi, but you must be more careful. I'm not the only one who noticed your lie. If you're not careful people will begin to distrust you in the trials. That would a shame, because you and Kirigri in particular, are our greatest assets. I suppose the advice that I can offer is to explore all of your options going forward. You are an asset we cannot afford to lose. " she mused with lightly smile, as her clawed digit very gently traced along his jawline.

Saihara shivered slightly. "I shouldn't have lied, but I was desperate. I'm sorry for that."

"You misunderstand me darling. I wasn't judging you. If anything I was commending you. Just use such techniques sparingly going forward, and only when you're certain." The raven haired girl smirked at his expression. "Now shall we return? Any longer and gossip may start to spread." she offered a bemused expression at his reaction. The Gambler turned and without another word, rocked her hips ever so slightly, as she stalked back towards the Dining Hall.

* * *

 **7:47 A.M Day Two**

 **First Floor**

 **Dormitories**

"I'm glad to see you back on your feet girl. How ya feeling?" Asahina asked with a sad smile, as she stood next to Sayaka and Kaede. The trio stood near were most Hajime's group was seated.

Mikan who was seated next to Hajime and Fujisaki offered a shy smile, as she peered up at the three girls. "I-I feel much better. Though waking up after all of that was r-really hard." she admitted as she lightly bit her lower lip.

Hajime fought his heavy eyelids, as he offered her an encouraging smile. "It's been a rough night and day for all of us."

Sakaya offered a sympathetic smile, as she bowed her head. "I can only imagine. I'm so sorry about Mahiru and well what Rantaro did. I never thought he was capable of anything like that. If you need anything don't hesitate to ask."

Mikan numbly nodded her head. "Thank you M-Maizono. I'm still trying to process all of it, but e-everyone has been so kind to me. I can't thank you all enough." her voice was slightly strained as a weak smile pulled at her features.

Kaede wordlessly reached up and loosened one of her musical hairclips, before holding it outwards as she bent over. "Here my mother gave me one of these, after each time I won an award. I know it doesn't change anything that happened, but I'm sure Mahiru wanted all of us to become good friends. I'd like you to have this. So maybe we can become close ourselves. " she smiled sweetly at the nurse.

Tsumiki wiped at her eyes, as she hesitantly reached out and took the hairclip. "I-I thank you Kaede. I'm sure you're right about M-Mahiru. I'd like to be friends very much." she offered softly, as she gently clutched the clip in her hand.

Nanami offered a fond smile, before glancing over at Chihiro who still looked depressed. She pulled her hoodie down slightly, before holding out her handheld in front of the other girl.

Fujisaki blinked. "Nanami what are you doing?" her voice was raw from crying so much the previous evening.

"I can't remember who told me this, but I remember someone once saying that games can bring people together. That I could make friends with them." she mused lightly with a small smile. "I know it's not perfect, but try to get your mind off things for a little bit kay?"

The petite girl offered a numb nod. "Thank you." she offered lowly as she gently accepted the handheld, before flipping it on.

* * *

 **7:51 A.M Day Two**

 **First Floor**

 **Dining Hall**

"Ah I was just about to come looking for the both of you. I'm sure Kiyotaka would have been less than pleased, if I had implored his assistance.." Twogami offered a stern glance as he stared between Kirumi and Hiyoko.

"My apologies. Miss Saionji required some assistance getting ready. It was my fault it took us so long." The Maid said as she bowed her head low.

"She need some help scrubbing behind her ears?" Ouma smirked slightly as he regarded the dancer. His eyes fixating on her now pink eyes.

"Yall let me know if you need any help scrubbing. I can reach just about any spot." Hanamura grinned lewdly as he leaned forward.

"Disgusting." Fukawa cringed as she scooted her chair away from the cook.

"Down boy." Celestia ordered as she snapped her fingers, causing the cook to laugh nervously, before sliding back into his chair.

Hiyoko scowled lightly as she shot a raspberry towards Kokichi. "Bunch of creeps. It's none of your business what me and Big Sis were doing."

The Imposter sighed. "I'm just pleased everyone is here and accounted for. That's all the matters for now."

"Indeed it is a nice gesture considering how devastating last night's scene was." Celestia mused as she laced her hands together.

"It is a marvel how a society can pull itself back together after almost any incident. It would seem we are no different." Korekiyo chuckled lightly.

* * *

 **7:59 A.M Day Two**

 **First Floor**

 **Dining Hall**

"I must say Hanamura is a horrible pervert, but he is quite a skilled cook." Sakura mused as she pushed her empty plate forward.

Junko snorted. "Just don't let the rollie pollie hear you say that. It's Ultimate Chef." she shook her head slightly.

"Least our accommodations could be worse.." Sayaka offered a small smile.

"Heh I've got say I don't know the last time I've eaten anything that tasted so great. Then again I didn't eat anything yesterday so I might be a little bias." Naegi admitted with a sheepish grin.

Keebo smiled sadly as the regarded the empty platters. "It is time such as these that I wish I could savor such cuisine."

"Something wrong Asahina dear? You're unusually quiet...your stomach upset?" Sakura chuckled softly.

The tanned swimmer huffed slightly as her puffed her cheeks out. "N-No it's nothing like that. I was just wondering about something. Are we really gonna be stuck on this floor until we've done three trials? I noticed that gate on the stairs hasn't budged an inch."

 _ **"Oh HO! I believe that's my cue!"**_ A voice called out causing all the students to tense up as Monokuma suddenly popped up from what seemed like thin air as he landed on the Naegi's table, before taking a small bow.

 _ **"Morning my lovely students. I hope your bellies are nice and happy!"**_ he exclaimed with cheery smile as he paced back and forth across the table.

 _ **"I thought after the tragic...horrifying event that happened last night you all could use a break today."**_ he sniffled offering a mock look of sadness as he dabbed at his beady black eye.

 _ **"So I thought I'd let you all know that you should relax, and not think about murder or anything of that nature today. Heck some of ya are already shagging. I'd say have at it, ya never know when you might croak so why not bump uglies."**_ he snorted causing quite a few people to flush from his comments.

Toko grinned lecherously as she stared over at Togami. _'M-Maybe master Togami would like to bump uglies. '_

Leon felt sweat dripping down his forehead. _'Heh...guess those cameras are actually live feed. So much for hoping they were just for show...'_ he cringed slightly as he glanced over at Ibuki who seemed slightly amused, as wry grin was on her face. _'Heh she's awesome. I've never met anyone else like her. That damn bear's comment didn't even bother her one bit.'_

Maizono's eyes flickered between Asahina and Naegi again, before she found herself frowning. _'Wait why do I care so much? Naegi can do whatever he wants. I just wish it was with.'_ she found herself changing colors as she shook her head vigorously. _'I shouldn't be having those kind of thoughts.'_ she sighed softly.

"You do enjoy the sound of your own voice don't you?" Maki scowled lightly as she folded her arms.

"Agreed is there a point to your ridiculous monologue?" Togami asked as he narrowed his eyes.

 _ **"Oh can't your headmaster just stop by and say good morning in person?"**_

"Heh I think they'd sooner believe me than believe that." Kokichi offered a wry smile.

The Ultimate Gangster ignored the other boy's comment as he planted his hands against the table, before scowling. "If you were here in fucking person and not some god damn puppet! But if you really wanna say hello in person I'd love to meet the shithead behind this."

Monokuma jabbed a paw at the baby faced gangster. _**"Tsk Tsk. Didn't your parents teach you better manners?"**_ he asked before touching his chin. _**"Oh wait that was a stupid question wasn't it?"**_

Fuyuhiko gritted his teeth as he grabbed the knife off of his plate, before brandishing it. "Say one more fucking word about my parents and I'll see what your god damn insides look like."

"Bro." Mondo started only to receive a glare from the gangster.

"Gonta thinks we shouldn't fight. It solve nothing." The Entomologist frowned as he stared at Fuyuhiko.

"He's right! Come on guys this is what happened before. We need to calm down, this is part of his game." Naegi said calmy. Hestood up as he looked between the rest of the students and back to Monokuma.

"Go fuck yourself. I'm not in the damn mood for a lecture." He ground out as he stalked back to his table.

 _ **"Sheesh what a tough guy."**_ Monokuma whistled. _ **"Hope no one murders him horribly."**_ he added as an after thought. _**"Anyways before I leave your free day, I just wanted to let you all on a little secret. Something that's from me to you."**_ he giggled.

"Why do I get the sense that's the whole reason you came here in the first place?" Kyoko asked as she crossed her arms.

Hajime sighed. "Sounds about right."

"Guys I got a bad feeling about this." Kaito frowned as he folded his arms.

" _ **Hey no talking when Monokuma is talking!"**_ He grumbled as he folded his paws behind his back. _**"I'm sure you all have noticed that pesky gate blocking access to the second floor? Whelp it'll disappear as soon as I get another two trials out of you. Which incidentally means at least another couple of bodies."**_ he tapped his chin.

"So you're saying the only way to proceed forward is for more blood to be spilled?" Celestia asked in a polite manner.

 _ **"I would never suggest anything like that, I'm just saying that's the only way that gate is budging."**_

Junko suddenly pushed up from her seat as she planted a hand on her hip, as she scowled at Monokuma. "Not uh! I'm sick and tired of this shit. I'm done I refuse to play this game anymore! "

Monokuma shuddered a moment, before jabbing his paw out. _**"Oh now be reasonable!"**_

"As if! I said I'm done I won't be part of it anymore." Mukuro said in a dramatic fashion.

 _ **"If that's how it has be! But Monokuma plays for keeps!"**_ he exclaimed as he held out his paw as claws extended outwards.

"J-Junko please. I don't want you to get hurt." Maizono panicked as she stood up suddenly and looked at her friend with a worried expression.

"She's right! Please just sit down Junko I know it's been rough on all of us, but we can't let him get to us." Naegi said.

"N-Naegi's right. Come on Junko we can do this a different way." Asahina pleaded.

 _'Sorry guys, but I need to go back behind the scenes again. I'm starting to lose my touch. If I don't do this now I won't be able to.'_ Ikusuba thought as her eyes narrowed.

"I won't be controlled by this freak any longer!" she growled. She suddenly reached out and picked Monokuma up by the scruff his neck, before cocking back her fist.

 _ **"Manhandling or harming the Headmaster in any way is strictly forbidden! I know I already warned you all once. Now it's time for punishment!"**_ he yelled as his red eye began to suddenly glow ominously.

What happened next filled the dining hall with an adulterated amount of despair.

There was a quick rush of movement, before suddenly a splatter of pink coated the table and surrounding floor. Then it was swiftly followed by a series of ear piercing screams.

* * *

 ***AN***

 **Dinodude8000**

 _Hehe it's one of the things I'm enjoying about the rewrite. Those of you who read the original are constantly wondering if things are going to follow the original storyline or diverge elsewhere. I can really mess with some expectations in that way haha._

 **The Celestial Sky Dragon **

_Long may the Prince of Douchedom reign!_

 _Love balancing some comedic fluffy moments with the darker elements in this series._

 _Last time I just barely touched the surface with Hiyoko, but Kirumi gave me a really cool opportunity. Having watched Daganronpa 3 all the way through recently, I feel like I'm more familiar with all of the characters. Also I find it believable Kirumi could have served these two prominent families. And yes there is certainly a chance of conflicts of interest. Which is always fun hehe._

 _Flashback light is a neat element. And yeah I gotta say the big twist left me really sour. It left me with the sense of why does anything matter? I guess that's despair in it's own way, but it'll have no presence here. There's not going to be some fourth wall breaking twist at the end. So yes let the fanfic mend those wounds haha._

 **Trygve11 **

_The hate is strong with you lol. Someone wants despair!_

 **McdrilaX **

_Hey I'm glad you enjoyed it! There will be some good twists coming up. And the Academy is definitely bigger than in canon. A good example is the extra rooms which will be present through each floor. Also the dormitory section is split into an East and West Wing for the girls and boys respectfully. The sense of claustrophobia is something that will fade as the numbers thin and the school opens up even more._

 _And you might be right about the infiltrators ;)_

 **Dimenian **

_Hey I appreciate you letting me know about the typo! I appreciate it =)_

 **Cinderfall201 **

_That's a good question in regard to Angie. I can say though that I'm not going to do the really META twist V3 does. It's basically an AU setting in which all three of these classes attended Hope's Peak. Sort of like the bonus mode from V3._

 _I'm a pretty big fan of Kirumi. She really makes for a good character that can be utilized with multiple other characters. I want to do a better job this time around having people mourn the loss of their friends. In hindsight I felt like it was brushed aside too easily the first time around. You like the flashback light twist with Rantaro eh? Yeah it's a cruel thing, but it makes things interesting =)_

 ** dougcupcake **

_Glad to see you man! Yeah I wanted Rantaro's reveal to be surprising until the reader understand that in a sense it wasn't Rantaro who was behind it. I also tried to take more time establishing new connections, before diving right into another murder. Glad you're still on the Naegi/Hina train. I still adore them. Also can I say how much I loved Kaito and Maki in V3? Especially how she slowly began to let her walls down around him. Really excellent development there. Also I decided to something with Hiyoko like last time, but to spent more time on it, so it doesn't' feel shoehorned in._

 ** darknessking6 **

_Place your bets here! Someone has to die! Who's it gonna be?!_

 **Kusangi**

 _Ouch that was a bit harsh, but you're entitled to your own opinion. Well I'm glad you enjoyed the first trial more so than the first go around. I felt like it had a lot more meaning behind it versus Hiro's irrelevant death in the first fic. That being said this is clearly labeled a Mystery/Romance fic. There's going to be plenty of ships, and I'm not going to shy away from that._

 **Archound **

_I feel like there's a lot of fun potential foreshadowing here. Like I said it may seem subtle, but there some key differences even in similar scenes. One of the big differences being the nature of how Makoto/Hina/Mukuro/ Sayaka are connected. It's a noticeable departure from the first fic as you'll soon see._

 _Also that typo made me groan. My apologies Lol_

 ** PettyPunk **

_Hey thank you so much for your encouragement. I hope I can maintain my steam going forward. I'm actually quite a big fan of Togami. As much as a lot of the fanbase seems to hate him, I like that he's a nice counterbalance to the more naïve protagonists._

 ** Zephyrius29 **

_As I said before, there will be some elements from the original. As for why there wasn't foreshadowing for Mukuro/Sayaka as I did last time, well that's no coincidence or missed opportunity. It was quite intentional as was the jealousy from Mukuro._

 _It's a bit more obvious in Daganronpa 3, but in Happy Havoc it's a lot more subtle. I'd argue that Hajime/Nanami and Kaede/Shuichi is a lot more implied then some of the others. I agree though that some if it is really bizarre, ironically I've enjoyed some of the crack pairings more than the ones implied by the canon haha._

 ** doomqwer **

_Really trying to strike a nice balance between some light hearted humor along with the dark tones this series is known for._

 ** ronin warriors fanatic **

_Hey I'm glad to hear you enjoyed it. Sorry to hear about the disappointment today =(_

 ** 13TheAce **

_I'm sure it's pretty blatant. But I really really like Kirumi. She's a fun character and she's really easy to utilize in different ways with a diverse cast._

 _Also I thought Makoto/Hina was pretty hilarious here._

 _Here's a funny thing I found out. I'll make a reference to it, soon enough. However it seems that Gundham isn't a big fan of water based creatures. He even says at some point that his weakness is water._

 _Also Sonia has the patience of a saint. I couldn't put up with that many egos haha._


	16. Chapter 16: Domino Effect: Act Three

**Chapter 16: Domino Effect: Act Three**

 **8:03 AM Day Two**

 **First Floor**

 **Dining Hall**

Mukuro could only stare in horror as the moment played out in slow motion, she'd gripped Monokuma roughly preparing to strike him. Awaiting for Junko to hold up her end of their agreement. The plan was to her plummet to her ' _death'_ down into the trash heap, below the ground level.

From there it was suppose to be simple enough, she'd cast away her disguise return to the shadows with her sister and continue to game. Junko Enoshima would be effectively dead as far as her classmates were concerned, but she Mukuro Ikusuba wasn't suppose to actually die.

She'd seen the sign a second too late, the absolute despair inducing grin from Monokuma and realized too late that she had been betrayed. A sound of motion below her feet drew her attention. Her gaze flicked down as she noticed the divots in the ground. It was not the trap door that she'd been anticipating.

Then as if time had been fast forwarded she felt herself being half tackled by someone. She suddenly rolled across the floor before nimbly rolling to her feet. At the same second she saw one of many spears lurch forward from the floor.

The Ultimate Soldier's lips quivered as she regestered the painful gasp as one of the spears tore clean through Makoto stomach, leaving a two inch hole in it's wake as blood splattered across the floor and table.

"Naegi!" Mukuro cried out in horror. The soldier's voice cracked from the strain in her throat, as the spears slowly receded. There was a chorus of screams around her as both Sayaka and Aoi could only watch in unadulterated horror as his mangled body collapsed limply against the floor. Makoto's own blood beginning to pool around his still form.

"Makoto!" Aoi and Sayaka screamed almost in unison as they bolted to where he lay.

"This kind of violence, it's so senseless. How could you?" Keebo's synthetic voice asked as he stood up. A look of sadness touching his expression as he stared down at the scene.

 _ **"Well fiddlesticks! Cut me some slack. That one's not on me. You all saw it, he walked right into that one. Let's just call this case a suicide. So much for the Ultimate Luck."**_ Monokuma declared as he folded his arms together.

"Oh my god. This can't be happening." Kaede's voice trembled as she rose her feet. Second by second blood continued to coat the floor beneath the Ultimate Luck.

Kazuichi sputtered in horror as jabbed a finger at the scene. "No! He actually...Oh shit is he still breathing?"

"No fucking way!" Mondo cursed as he balled his fists together as he suddenly bolted to his feet.

Akane eyes widened as she pushed her plate away in disgust as she growled. "I swear I'm going cave that piece of shit's head in."

Nekomaru's massive arms tensed, before he exhaled slowly. "That would not be wise. Don't you do something stupid or I'll break your arms.." he grumbled in a relatively low tone compared to his normal manner.

Toko twitched repeatedly as her eyes drank in the sight of all that blood. She let out a bloodcurdling scream, before falling back out of her seat and onto the ground. By the time she hit the floor she was already unconscious.

Sonia pressed a hand against her chest, as she felt her heart hammering against her ribcage. When would the senseless violence end?

Tenko was silent as she stared at Makoto's motionless form. _'He sacrificed himself for her, without hesitation.'_

"T-This c-cant be happening..." Fujisaki gasped as she felt her entire body beginning to shake from the sight of all the blood collecting on the floor.

Twogami eyes narrowed dangerously as he reached down and began to help Fukawa off the floor.

Hifumi and Teruteru found themselves starring at the ground as the image of Makoto's bloody form was too much for them to process.

"Is he...is he really dead?" Hiyoko sputtered her normally childish demeanor was replaced by sheer horror. She turned before promptly pressing her face into Kirumi's side. The Ultimate Maid wordlessly draped a single arm around the girl, as she stared critically at Monokuma.

"While grievous the wound may have missed his organs." Peko observed in a clinical manner.

"Even if it did, he'll succumb to blood loss if something isn't done." Ryoma observed as his gaze flickered from Makoto's form and over to the dual toned bear.

Even Togami scowled as he adjusted his glasses. "Was that entirely necessary?" he asked as he stared down Monokuma.

"What the fuck! How could you do that?" Leon shook his head in disgust.

"Our captor truly has no honor." Sakura's deep voice boomed.

"No kidding. Asshole where do you get off doing some shit like that?" Kaito growled as he stood up, before clenching his fists.

Ibuki felt herself shaking horrible as she turned and promptly buried her face against Leon's good shoulder, to block out the horrific scene.

Celestia wordlessly closed her eyes as she rested a hand against her chest. It was truly unfortunate, but it served a singular purpose. It proved that defying the rules had grave consequences. It was abundantly clear just how serious the bear was when it came to his rules.

Kokichi bore a slightly amused expression. As if the entire situation was more interesting than particularly troubling to him.

Nagito's eyes stared impassively at the scene. _'Perhaps from his death, hope will still flourish. No I choose to believe that it will in fact.'_

"Y-you monster." Asahina spat as she choked back a sob that was caught in her throat, as she fell to her knees. The pain in her chest was imaginable, she gently rested the boy's head into her lap as she fought the tears that spilled from her eyes.

"N-No Makoto" Sayaka breathed as she knelt beside Aoi. For the first time since they'd been here, she felt truly hollow. Just a few moments ago they were all together and despite their situation, they were relatively happy. This sense of despair she felt was overwhelming.

Ikusuba stared in shock at the bear as her shoulders began to shake. "W-why? Why would you do this?" She asked her voice thick with emotion as her question held more than one meaning to it, which was lost on the rest of the room. _'Makoto why would you save someone like me? I never deserved it.'_

" _ **Woah all of you. Don't give me the third degree.**_ _ **Thems the rules! She broke em and he paid the cost for her. What a heart moving moment though"**_ he squealed as he pressed his paw against his chest.

Where was all the moisture coming from? Mukuro felt wetness dripping down her cheeks, she reached up stunned that they were coming from her. Her attention shifted suddenly as she heard a painful gasp from Naegi.

"Koto! He's still breathing." Asahina exclaimed as she gently cradled his head.

"He's losing so much blood. We have to do something." Sayaka said in a pained voice, as she reached out clasped one of his hands.

"Naegi!" Mukuro cried as she collapsed to her knees beside pair. She began pressing her hands against the wound, applying as much pressure as she could manage between the tears burning her eyes. "We have to stop the bleeding. We have to move him." Her voice was pained as she watched, as her pale hands were quickly becoming soaked by his blood.

The Ultimate Robot eyes flashed a moment. "There may be hope yet. It is nothing sort of a miracle, but I don't detect any damage to his organs."

Sayaka stared up at the robot, her expression softening ever so slightly. His words offered her a measure of peace. "Thank you Keebo."

 _ **"This bear is so touched, that he'll not continue his punishment with you Junko. Though I think you all got the point this time? Eh you get it?"**_

"You fucking piece of horse shit. We get your shitty ass excuse for a joke, now get the fuck out of here." Fuyuhiko snapped at the dual toned bear.

 ** _"Oi someone needs to wash this one's mouth out with soap. While you're at I guess you could choke em on it while you're at. "_** The bear snorted as he trudged through the dinning hall, before stopping right at the door.

 _ **"Enjoy the day off kiddos! Tomorrow morning at eight ,I have a special surprise planned for all of you in the A.V room. Unless you want to be punished, I suggest you all be there. Well those of you who are still kicking."**_ he chortled as he began to trudge towards the door.

Naegi hazel gaze weakly regarded the three around him. "I-Is everyone alright?" he choked out.

"Y-You idiot. Of course we're ok." Hina sniffed loudly as she slipped out of her jacket, before thrusting it towards _'Junko'_.

Mukuro could see the faint light still in the boy eyes. "Why would you do that for someone like me? It's all my fault that you're here." she whispered hoarsely as she took Asahina's jacket, before securing it against the boy's injury.

A very small smile pulled at those boys lips as his eyelids grew heavier. "You're one of my friends Junko. I-I don't remember having many friends before this, so I'd do anything to...keep you safe." he choked out.

"Naegi you should save your strength." Sayaka's voice was shaky as she reached out and lightly tousled his hair.

"I agree with Miss Maizono. Any undo stress is not advised." Keebo said as knelt beside the boy's legs. "We need to move him."

The Ultimate Solider was quiet for a moment, as she stared down at Makoto. How was anyone so selfless? Of course he didn't know what she'd done to them all, but still. He was the same boy he'd always been, if not a bit more shy at the moment. An uneven breath escaped her, before she snapped her head towards Hajime's table "Please help him. Mikan I need you. He's losing a lot of blood, but Keebo is right. I don't think vital was hit. Please you have to save him." she begged feeling herself close to having a panic attack.

Hajime's jaw tensed as he regarded the bandaged girl. "Mikan You can do this! I know we've all been through a lot, but I faith in you." he assured her as he felt his emotions slipping, as he saw Monokuma finally reaching the door. He wanted nothing more than to finish where Junko had started and pummel the bear into oblivion. He felt himself tensing as he considered standing up. He was stopped however as he felt a small hand rest against his shoulder. He turned to see Chiaki shaking her head slowly.

"Hajime. If you fight he'll win. Don't let him." she murmured softly.

Kyoko who sat nearby nodded her head slightly. "She's right you know. Bury your anger. We need you at your best."

"I can't wait to disembowel that fucking teddybear." Miu scowled deeply as she looked away from the scene.

Tsumiki didn't hesitate or let her nerves overwhelm her, as she quickly made her way across the dinning hall. She stooped down next to the three girls to examine Makoto with a serious expression.

Her lips pursed tightly as she quickly examined the extent of the damage, before she found her voice as she peered between Keebo and Junko.

"I-I think y-you were both right. His vitals w-were missed, but if we d-don't stop the b-bleeding i-it won't matter. " She said her eyes flicking up to Sakura. "C-could y-you help please?"

"Yes of course."Sakura responded without question as she knelt down, just as Mondo walked up next to the group as he crouched down.

"Seen enough wounded friends to know that you don't wanna carry someone like that over your shoulder. Besides I owe the little dude for how I acted yesterday. I'll grab his legs if you wanna get the rest?" He suggested earning a surprised look from Mukuro and the others around him.

"Thank you Owada." Ikusuba managed as she kept her hands pressed against Makoto's wound, but she managed a small nod towards the biker.

"What can we do?" Sayaka asked desperately as he looked between herself Asahina, and Keebo before looking back at Naegi.

As Mondo and Sakura began to lift Naegi up, Mukuro kept her hands applied to the wound, her arms and shirt were already drenched in blood.

"You three go ahead with Mikan and help her with anything she needs. There should be blood transfusions in the Nurse's Office. If Mikan can stabilize him, he's going to need those. He should be Type A." The Soldier offered.

Keebo offered a fierce expression. "And I shall offer Miss Tsumiki any scans she requires. Anything that helps Naegi." he said with a determined expression.

The Ultimate Nurse peered between the group. "T-Thank you Keebo. Please we should hurry." she stammered slightly as she jogged forward towards the dining hall door, nearly tripping more than once as she did so. Aoi, Keebo, and Sayaka following directly behind her. With Sakura,Mondo, Mukuro trailing behind the foursome with Naegi in tow.

* * *

 **8:31 A.M Day Two**

 **First Floor**

 **Hallway**

"I know after what had this morning it might seem callous, but none of us have slept in over a day. If we fall asleep outside the dormitories, we'll be punished and if something else happens and we're this exhausted we'll be of little use." Kiri mused as she looked between the group.

Hajime sighed. "Do you its really alright to leave Mikan to sleep. Maybe I could stay up a little bit longer." he said as he rubbed his eyes.

The boy felt someone gently tugging on his arm. He peered down to see Chiaki looking up at him. "Kiri is right Hajime. Everyone is exhausted right now, including you. Miki will be fine without us for a while. She's got plenty of our friends looking out for her. She's got her hands full taking care of Makoto, we'd only be in her way. So please Hajime?" she stared up at him intently.

The boy offered a resigned smile. "Yeah alright you win. I'm too tired to argue right now. Hopefully we'll have some good news for a change when we wake up."

Fujisaki bowed her head. "After what happened to Naegi, I don't know if I'll be able to sleep." she admitted as she nervously bit her lip.

"Don't be so fucking dramatic. You can crash with me shorty. This gorgeous girl needs a fucking shower and sleep too." she mused as she promptly pulled Chihiro into a headlock, before promptly dragging the other girl off down the hallway.

"Shouldn't we help Fuji?" Nanami asked with a worried expression, as she stared after the two girls.

Hajime scratched the back of his head, before sighing. "Weirdly enough I think Miu is trying to help, in her own way. I don't have the energy to argue right now." he mused with a thin smile.

"Agreed so we'll convene later this evening." Kyoko mused as she nodded at the pair, before walking off after Fujisaki and Iruma.

"Hajime are you alright?" The gamer asked as she peered up at the boy. "Sorry that was a stupid question wasn't it?"

Hinata wearily blinked. "I'm just really drained, between no sleep and everything that's happened. How are you holding up Chiaki?" he asked as he offered her a tired smile.

The pink haired girl shook her head slightly. "Not great but I want to believe we can all make it out of this nightmare. I have to believe that." she said as she rested a hand on her chest a moment, before her expression softened. "Hinata please be more careful? I thought you were going to do something crazy earlier."

Hajime chuckled dryly. "You're probably right about that. I don't know what came over me, but that's why we all have each other right? We can't do this alone."

The Ultimate Gamer smiled slightly as she leaned inward, before gently wrapping her arms around the boy's waist. "Rest well Hajime." she offered quietly, before pulling away as she began to turn towards the opposite hallway.

"You too Nanami." he said quietly as he watched the girl slip out of sight.

* * *

 **9:18 A.M Day Two**

 **First Floor**

 **Dining Hall**

Following the incident with Makoto the majority of the student body quickly dismissed themselves. Kaede's group being one of the few exceptions.

"All of this is such bullshit. Trying to kill Junko because she picked him up? Now Naegi is on the verge dying. Dammit I just wanna hit something myself." Kaito growled as he paced back and forth.

"I-I don't think that's wise." Yamada muttered as he nervously adjusted his glasses, as he watched the boy continued to make circles near their table.

"Who the crap cares about what's wise? I'm just pissed off right now dude." Kaito offered a sharp look at the heavyset boy.

"Momota please he's right. We all need to try and calm down." Kaede offered as her purple eyes still lingered upon the bloodstained floor.

"I-I don't mean to be difficult, but it is hard to not freak out. Makoto might not survive and Monokuma has something in store for us tomorrow. It just makes it hard to not freak out." Tsumugi frowned as she rested her hands into her lap.

Tenko pushed her chair back, before promptly standing up. "I can't sit here and think about all that junk. I'll catch up with all of you later." she said as she offered a weak smile as she eyed Himiko before she started to stalk towards the dining hall entrance.

"Tenko?! Are you alright?" Kaede called out as she stood up.

The Aikido Master let out a small sigh. "Yeah I'm fine, but I feel like there's somewhere else I need to be." she admitted with a small frown. "Don't worry none of you did anything wrong." she smiled as she continued towards the door.

Himiko actually pouted slightly. "Her mana is overflowing."

Nagito chuckled softly. "She did seem to have a purpose for her abrupt departure. I'm pleased to see that this morning hasn't dulled everyone's hope."

Shuichi had been rather quiet for sometime. He cleared his throat though as he eyed Kaede. "I think it's only natural for people to be shaken. I just hope no one does anything drastic."

The Ultimate Pianist forced a faint smile. "We have to have faith in our friends. Come on let's find something to do, wallowing isn't going to help anyone."

"Heh and that's why Kaede is in charge. Heck yeah let's get our minds off of all this depressing shit and check out the Aquarium!" Kaito grinned as he pumped his fist into the air.

* * *

 **9:24 A.M Day Two**

 **1st Floor**

 **Hallway**

Sakura leaned against the wall across from the Nurse's office with a solemn look on her face. The Ultimate Martial Artist would cant her head slightly as she regarded Mondo who was propped against the opposite wall a few feet away.

"I must apologize Owada. After yesterday I drew the wrong impression of you, but it seems you are more complex than that." she offered quietly.

The biker's sharp gaze flitted to the massive woman, before he rubbed at his long hair. "Yeah don't get ahead of yourself amazon. I run with some rough people, but I was raised to look after chicks and anyone who can't protect themselves."

"You insinuating we need the protection?" Sakura asked a hint of a smile tracing her otherwise serious expression.

"M'not dumb enough to answer that question. I'm just saying I do have a code I believe in ya know? I lost my cool yesterday. That little dude was just trying to keep our shit together. Least I can do is make sure no one pulls anything."

"You're an idiot. But you're an honorable idiot...for the most part." Sakura mused with an amused look at the biker who simply rolled his eyes.

"Yeah well don't go spreading that shit around. I have a reputation ya know?" he grumbled as he folded his arms across his jacket.

"You think someone might actually try to hurt em?" Mondo asked as his brow furrowed together.

"If you'd asked me yesterday morning...I would have said no, but after last night...I just don't know. In less than a day one of our own were convinced to murder another. It does not sit well with me."

"Shit I guess when you put it like that, we should all be on edge." Owada offered with a scowl.

"I just hope that I'm wrong. Hopefully this morning will dissuade any one from seeking further bloodshed." Oogami mused.

"What do you think the bear has cooked up for us tomorrow?" The biker asked as he drummed his fingers along his jacket.

Sakura's frowned. "If I had to guess? an incentive for murder. I believe he wants to sew chaos throughout our comrades. Which is why it's important that we maintain order."

"You're starting to sound a lot like Ishimaru." Mondo smirked.

"...I'm not nearly that loud." was all Sakura offered causing the biker to crack up into laughter.

The pair's attention flitted down the hallway as they heard heavy footfalls approaching. Suddenly Tenko could be seen stalking towards them. She had an exasperated but resolved expression on her face.

"Room for one more Sensei?" she asked as she folded her arms.

Sakura smiled lightly. "I'm surprised to see you here Tenko. You're more the welcome to join us, though I suspect at this point it's overkill."

The Aikido Master numbly nodded her head as she purposely gave Owada a wide berth, before leaning against the wall close to Oogami. "I might have misjudged Makoto Naegi. Putting himself in harms way to protect a girl, was pretty decent of him." she mused as she glanced away.

Mondo rubbed his jaw. "Heh you rethinking your maneating ways?" he snorted.

"No." she deadpanned. "You're still a delinquent, but he might be different." she mused halfheartedly.

Sakura eyed the girl for a moment. _'Whatever happened to her, it must have been horrible. No one develops such a harsh opinion without a reason. Though I cannot help but find some amusement in the fact that Naegi of all boys would be the one to give her pause. I'm not quite sure if he's lucky or unlucky.'_

* * *

 **10:24 A.M Day Two**

 **1st Floor**

 **Classroom 1-B**

Sonia's group found themselves in one of the classrooms, where they had convened to talk after what had happened earlier in the morning.

"The courage displayed by the boy is to be commended. I did not think mere mortals possessed such tenacity. " Gundham mused.

"That was a lot of blood though, do you really think he's gonna make it?" Kazuichi asked as he rubbed the back of his head, still feeling out of his element.

"Not to be a downer guys, but Naegi looked like he was this close to pushing up daisies." Hagakure mused as he scratched his chin.

Angie offered a thin smile as she still sat in a cross legged position. "After praying to Atua, I have faith he will survive. You shouldn't be so quick to give up Hiro." she offered the boy a small smile.

Hiro offered a sheepish look. "Well if you think the little dude will make it, so do I." he chuckled.

The Ultimate Princess regarded the pair momentarily. "I for one have faith in our comrades. Despite the horrific morning, our friends have handled themselves admirably ." Sonia mused softly.

"Course Naegi would be just fine if Junko hadn't kept antagonizing the damn bear." Leon grumbled.

"Ibuki thinks she's probably already feeling bad about that. " The Musician offered as she folded her arms.

"I'm more intrigued with how Junko Enoshima handled herself. She didn't hesitate like the rest of us, after seeing all that blood. She actually seemed quite knowledgeable in anatomy and medical treatment. It makes me curious how someone like her would possess such skills." Togami eyes narrowed slightly as he folded his hands across his lap.

Sonia offered a soft sigh. "You do expect the worst in people don't you Togami?"

"If that wasn't an understatement..." Leon muttered under his breath.

Togami scowled as he had to bite his tongue from making a more scathing remark as he chose his words carefully. "It's just a simple matter of logistics. There is no way that even someone with a genius intellect could feasibly watch and control this many aspects of this game without more pieces being on the board. You may think me paranoid, but I will continue to suspect my peers until I'm proven otherwise." he mused.

Kazuichi frowned as he scratched his cheek a moment. "Really hate to say this...but that does make a certain amount of sense. "

"Search for a villain long enough, and you might just create one of your own volition." Gundham mused.

"Anyone got a translator for Tanaka? I didn't understand what he just said." Hiro laughed.

"Ibuki has already stopped trying." The Musician cracked a wide grin.

"Atua will have to get back to me on that yah." Angie chimed in.

"I believe Gundham was saying that if we're not careful, our paranoia could create enemies that weren't there." Sonia mused lightly, before her gaze flickered over to Togami. "I take it you've suspected as much since the beginning? Hence why you've been so reluctant to let your guard down."

The affluent progeny adjusted took his glasses off a moment, before wiping at the lenses delicately. "Of course. It's not a matter of right or wrong. I know that many of us are indeed victims here. That being said I will not allow myself to be stopped until I look the Mastermind in the face. I will see that they suffer the same fate as their captives have. Trusting in any of you only gives you a cleaner view of how to stab me in the back. As I said earlier today, I'm here with your ragtag little group, only to establish my own albi in the likelihood of another incident."

"I'm sure your just the life of the party rich boy aren't you?" Leon frowned.

The Ultimate Princess let out a soft sigh as she peered around the group. At least they were all cooperating at the moment. Her gaze lingered on Souda for a moment, as she made note of his disheveled appearance and the stains on his face. What in the world had he been doing with Iruma earlier? A small smile flitted to her face, no it wasn't her place to question it. Everyone was coping in a different manner, it was by far one of the better ways.

* * *

 **12:37 P.M Day Two**

 **First Floor**

 **Nurse's Office**

Mukuro sat completely still, her eyes slightly glazed over as she looked over at the still form of Naegi that lay upon the medical bed.

Adrenaline had kept her going for a long while. She'd finally allowed herself to sit, when it seemed Naegi's life wasn't immediately in danger any longer.

She could hear a conversation going on in the room around her, but she was quite numb to all of it.

She hadn't uttered a word in well over an hour as she simply stared at the pale face of the boy. Why had she felt so broken when she'd seen him crumple to the floor?

Wasn't that the plan all along? For her and Junko to thoroughly introduce all of their former classmates to despair?

No that wasn't entirely true. She had been complicit, but despair...Ultimate Despair was Junko's philosophy, but she lived and breathed for her sister. She would have done anything for Junko...and despite her sister's eccentric behavior she truly believed Junko loved her in return. She realized in the seconds, minutes, and now hours since Junko's betrayal that...she meant nothing to Junko. She was merely another pawn on the board in her game of despair.

And yet she was still breathing for the moment. Though she had no purpose anymore.

Who was Mukuro Ikusuba? Almost everything that made up her identity was tied to Junko in some manner.

She now realized that this hell was a small penance for her horrid actions. And that in a sense of irony, the despair she'd help weave was now an obstacle she'd have to face if she wanted to survive.

The Ultimate Soldier swallowed the lump in her throat as she watched as Makoto's chest rose and fall slowly. He'd lost consciousness shortly after being attacked and hadn't woken since then.

A soft shy voice broke her dark thoughts.

"U-Um J-Junko p-perhaps y-you'd like to g-go f-freshen up?" Mikan stammered a bit as she fumbled lightly with her hands.

"Huh?.." The woman muttered as she looked down to see her own hands were still stained from Naegi's blood. Her shirt was drenched as well. The scent of iron prevailing through her nose almost made her want to gag. Though it was certainly not the first time Mukuro Ikusuba had been covered in blood.

"I-I was just t-thinking that s-since the transfusion was a s-success y-you could probably g-go take a s-shower and c-change if you want? I-I'll l-look after him I promise." she stuttered. She tried to offer an encouraging smile as she walked over at picked up a small clipboard, before she began to jot something down on a piece of paper.

"She's right Junko. We won't let anything happen to Makoto. She's in good hands promise!" Asahina said from a nearby chair. Mukuro regarded her for a moment. It was clear the swimmer had been crying a lot as well. Her eyes were red and puffy looking, but despite that they shone with a small sense of hope. Then of course seated next to her was Sayaka who looked far less confident. Her eyes starred unwavering at the shallow breaths that came from Naegi.

The Idol had said very little since this morning. It almost seemed like she'd was suffering from PTSD. Then of course there was Keebo who stood leaning against the medical cabinet, he too had been rather silent. His gaze was fixated on the motionless Makoto.

"Do you need any help getting back to your room Junko?" The swimmer asked softly.

"I can manage. Thanks though Hina." she offered numbly as she slowly rose up out of the chair she was seated in, before making her way towards the door. She'd peer over her shoulder once more as she felt a sharp pain in her chest. _'Naegi I'm so sorry. I'm sorry for putting all of you through this.'_ she thought as she quickly wiped at her eyes, before making her way out into the hall to find Mondo, Sakura, Tenko, and Taka. They were all propped against either side of the wall, next to the Nurse's Office.

"What are you all doing here?" Ikusuba asked somberly as her gaze flickered between the four of them.

"Earlier Asahina suggested we keep a constant watch for Naegi. Considering what happened yesterday I can't say I disagree." Sakura offered.

Tenko had her arms folded and looked slightly uncomfortable. "I'm just here because Sensei is." She lied.

"Heh don't be so embarrassed chick. You know you think Naegi is a pretty decent little dude. That's why you're here." Owada grinned.

The Aikido Master scowled. "Unless you want to eat your teeth for lunch. Shut up."

"Tch so much for self defense." He grumbled earning a sharp look from the girl, before regarding Junko again. "Yeah guess I feel like I owe the little dude one. I snapped on him yesterday, and he got himself shanked to help you. So here I am." Mondo mused, before jabbing a finger at Kiyotaka.

"This jackhole showed up and insisted on being my freaking shadow."

Ishimaru's eyebrow twitched. "Mondo I will allow that comment to slide just this once. You have proven yourself a honorable man, and I too will not allow any villain access!" He exclaimed loudly earning a wince from Sakura and Mondo. Tenko looked a bit surprised by his declaration.

"Bro seriously. Bringing it down a little will ya? Dude's not gonna recover with you barking so damn loud..." he muttered.

"I DO not ...bark..." Taka's voice went from a yell down to a whisper almost, before he flushed lightly as he adjusted his collar.

Mukuro offered a pained smile. "Glad Naegi got people looking out for him."

Sakura's gaze softened. "Junko dear...why don't you let me walk you back to your room? " she offered.

The _'blonde'_ shook her head as she glanced over at the Ogre. "No. Thank you. It's not far. Just keep him safe. I'll be back shortly." she said as she turned and started to walk off only to stop after a second as she looked back momentarily.

* * *

 **12:45 P.M Day Two**

 **First Floor**

 **Dormitories**

Junko would unlock her door, before slipping inside only to go rigid, as she saw Monokuma sitting on the edge of the bed with a shit eating grin spread across his face.

"You!" Mukuro bellowed as clenched her fists, as she shot a murderous look at the dual colored bear.

 _ **"OH I see someone is still a little cranky about earlier. Hey I get it...I was expecting a corpse and instead I've just got a wounded Naegi instead. You really know how to ruin a moment Mukuro."**_ he snickered.

"Junko. What the fucking hell? We had a deal! You were suppose to pull me out of the game so we could work together."

Monokuma raised his paw to his chin. _**"Well I was trying to pull you out of the game. Guess we had different ideas of what that meant though."**_

The ultimate solider went pale as she felt a shiver rock her frame. "W-Why Junko? I've done everything you've ever asked and never asked question, not once. You're my sister...I love you. Why would you try to kill me?" she asked in a shaky voice.

 _ **"Why? WHY?!"**_ Monokuma bellowed as he leaned forward a moment, before shrugging.

 _ **"Eh I was bored."** _he deadpanned causing Ikusuba to feel her arms shake.

"Your were bored?!" she gritted her teeth together, as her eyes widened in horror.

 _ **"Bwahaha you should see your face. You see Sis things like love and family, they have no place in my despair. The surge of adrenaline I felt when you were about to be skewered. Oh wow it was something else. Of course of everyone it would have to be him that ruined it. Oh well I felt some despair in that too. So consider yourself a regular member of the game now. Only difference is, if you tell anyone the truth let's just say a swell punishment is waiting for ya."** _Monokuma chuckled darkly.

"Why Junko. What did I do?" She growled as she slammed her fist against the nearby desk earning another rumble from the bear.

The bear's speech pattern had begun to blur between Monokuma and the real Junko Enoshima.

 _ **"Silly you don't listen so well. You didn't do anything. I was planning on killing you because of your terrible acting, but now that you know you're not safe...I'll be sporting and let you have a chance just like anyone else!"** _Monokuma exclaimed with a cheerful grin.

"I get it now. You really have had this planned the entire time. You had me impersonate you so when you killed me, no one would ever suspect that you were behind Monokuma. "

 _ **"Just figured that out huh? Well duh hard for someone to peg me as the big bad if I'm already 'dead'. This changes things a bit, but who knows you might just get killed anyways and if so that just makes things easier for me."** _Monokuma exclaimed as he pumped his paw up into the air.

The Ultimate Soldier felt sick. She'd done so much in Junko's name for her devotion to her sister. Despite that there was no mutual love returned. Junko was incapable of that emotion, it was something she'd finally realized.

"So I have to remain as Junko Enoshima for this game?" she asked in an almost monotone manner.

 _ **"Mwhehe well yeah! Or weren't you listening before? Course if the sleuths ever somehow discover the truth...by all means revert back to your disgusting persona. Though I doubt if you're discovered you'll live long enough to enjoy it. Anyhoo good talk. Like I said loose lips sink ships, so no spoiling anything. Remember I'm always watching."**_ he guffawed loudly, before stalking towards the wall.

Mukuro stalked towards the bathroom, slamming the door behind her and locking it as she wordlessly peeled off her bloody clothes, pried off her wig, before allowing herself to collapse into the shower.

Ikusuba was no longer an Ultimate Despair. She was no longer loyal to Junko Enoshima. She was entirely and completely vulnerable, just the same as the rest of her classmates, she'd helped capture in the first place. If there was any sense of karma in the world, perhaps it was hitting her in the form of suffering the same fate as her own victims.

* * *

 ***AN***

 **Invisible Prince **

_Actually I pulled that random idea out of my ass haha. Also good call with Mukuro. Would have been little point to leave it as a cliffhanger if I was just gonna kill her like in canon._

 **Dinodude8000**

 _Nope not Sayaka this time my friend. And yeah I really enjoy having Kirumi, because she's a character I can picture talking to a variety of people._

 **Trygve11 **

_You got it, would have been little point to leave it as a cliffhanger if I was just gonna kill her like in canon. As for the other suggestions? Only time will tell._

 **Luckenhaft**

 _I really love throwing out some possible situations that may be red herrings or the real deal. It's been a lot of fun injecting the V3 cast into this situation and seeing how they could potentially interact with everyone else._

 **Zephyrius29 **

_Haha it's so rare we agree on something Zeph! But I'll definitely say that while I thought Himiko was precious, that she wasn't particularly interesting. Her "Arc" compared to say Maki and Shuichi was sort of a joke imo._

 ** AwakeningFates **

_Yeah I am doing nods to the original fic, but I'm going to try and avoid having things play out the same way very often. Part of DR fanfic is the suspense and the unknown. I don't want to shoot myself in the foot by having everything be so predictable._

 _I'm going to approach Nagito in shades of gray as you said, rather than a blatant villain._

 _Sorry you don't like Hina, you'll have to suffer MUAHHAHAAHAHAHAHA_

 **CreativeName**

 _Definitely was someone else, you called it!_

 **Archound **

_I'm really enjoying the various encounters that are possible with so many people present. It's also fun because as a reader there are so many potential victims and suspects, I'm sure it's fun to speculate._

 **Dimenian **

_You're definitely right with some of the suggestions here. A few are a bit off though :P_

 ** Banjofan **

_Don't dig the grave prematurely now. Though getting a plot dug up ain't a bad idea in this setting. That grave will be useful for someone pretty soon._

 ** dougcupcake **

_Come on would I do that?_

 _Also I love Kaito/Shuichi Bro moments. It was one the more endearing parts of V3. And yes Miu is one of my favorite to write for. She's just fun,vulgar, and unapologetic._

 ** Gatekeeper Rak **

_I'm glad I decided to add more with Hiyoko this time around. Of course this version of the fic features a lot more scenes never present in the original. Really the biggest difference is that A New Despair started Naegi centric, with a few Hajime scenes, then it slowly opened up to other characters later on. Glad I had to chance to start this one differently._

 ** doomqwer **

_Yeah that would have been a dark twist, if Mukuro survived the attack but was killed by Tsumiki because of blood poisoning. Shit that's some major Despair O_O_

 ** PettyPunk **

_Agreed I played the extra modes just to see some of those original interactions. The Ultimate Luck is down again. It's a good thing the healer is back on her feet heh_

 ** 13TheAce **

_Funny how Hanamura's lechery just makes you wanna throttle him, but Iruma's is entertaining._

 _As for the bomb? Who knows how that'll go. Things rarely go the way their expected in this series._

 _I'm really enjoying the various original interactions with the cast. So potential here =)_


	17. Chapter 17: Domino Effect: Act Four

**Chapter 17: Domino Effect: Act Four**

 **1:14 P.M Day Two**

 **First Floor**

 **Dormitories**

"M-Miu?" Fujisaki called out nervously, as she blinked her eyes blearily. There was a small sense of panic behind her tone.

It was still way too early to get up, she was far from rested.

As the programmer looked around she saw that she was alone, but she noticed the door to the bathroom was ajar, and steam was pouring out. The petite girl nervously pulled the blanket over her head as she heard light footfalls, before the door suddenly cracked open.

 _Hear no Evil, See No Evil, Speak no Evil._

Chihiro repeated the phrase over and over again, before suddenly feeling pressure on the bed once more.

Unintentionally a small squeak escaped the back of her throat. Iruma suddenly yanked the blanket down, before offering a mischievous grin. "Surprised you're already awake squirt." The busty blonde mused. She only had a towel wrapped around her waist, though it was barely secured around her ample chest.

"I-I'm still e-exhausted. I-I just woke up and realized you weren't here." Chihiro's voice quivered. Her face was flushed a deep red tint, as she tried to avoid looking at Miu or her voluptuous form.

"Aww ain't that fucking adorable? Couldn't sleep without your busty teddy bear Fuji?" She snickered as she promptly rolled over to her side, though she still eyed the programmer.

Fujisaki bit her lower lip slightly. "I-I kept having dreams about Mahiru and Mikan. When I woke up alone, I-I'm just glad you're alright Miu." she said as she offered a soft smile.

The Ultimate Inventor regarded the expression a moment, before averting her gaze. "Course I'm fine. This genius ain't gonna be anyone's bitch, so ya don't have to worry about that kind of shit." she mused with a faint grin.

"I-I know I just don't want to see any of my friends get hurt." Chihiro offered as she fidgeted slightly with her hands.

"You gotta be fucking tougher Fuji. Some of these fuckwads will go after what they feel like is an easy target." Miu said as she narrowed her eyes slightly.

The Programmer's eyes widened slightly. "Y-You think someone else will really kill again?" her voice was shaky as she stared at Iruma in disbelief.

A sigh escaped the inventor as she lightly prodded Fujisaki's forehead with a single nail. "All the fucking pep talks and shit in the world ain't gonna stop some people. Yeah not everyone here is an asshole, but it only takes the right damn leverage. Some motherfucker ain't gonna care if you're a girl or ..a boy." she said the last part pointedly as she allowed a trace of a smirk to grace her lips. "Their only going to see an easier target."

Chihiro's eyes widened in horror. "H-How did find out?"

"Well that large boner is a pretty solid give away. Don't know how you've tucked that for so long." she chuckled as the boy's eyes widened, as he immediately reached down to adjust himself.

Fujisaki felt tears brimming in his eyes. "Please Miu. You can't...please don't tell anyone. They'll think I'm a freak, think that I'm gay, they'll never look at me the same way." his voiced hitched slightly.

The blonde reached out as she gripped at his chin. "I was just joking about the damn boner, I didn't realize you really were raising a flag for me. Look I already knew so don't making such a big deal out of it alright?"

"You already knew?" Fujisaki asked as his voice was strained.

"Duh girl genius for a reason Fuji. Our dormitories are divided into two wings. With the chaos either no one else noticed or just hasn't said anything. I totally saw your nameplate in the West Wing, the boys hallway. Since there was that spare room on the girl's side, there was only one logical fucking explanation. Damn if it wasn't a surprise though. I'm not sure if you were a cuter girl or boy. I don't normally have a shotacon complex, but shit you're just the right size." a playful grin teased her lips.

"R-Right size for what?" Chihiro stammered.

"To be my boytoy of course." she deadpanned, before a raucous laughter escaped the blonde, as she noticed his embarrassed expression. "Look I ain't gonna say shit, just keep in mind that some jackhole is probably gonna bring it up sooner or later. That's the main reason why I kidnapped you earlier." Miu mused as she leaned back against her pillow.

"You did this for me?" Fujisaki asked quietly as he cautiously peered over at the blonde laying next to him.

Iruma tried to feign disinterest, as she curled a strand of her strawberry blonde hair around her index finger. "Yeah just don't spread it around. I've gotta shitty reputation to keep." she smirked slightly.

* * *

 **1:51 P.M Day Two**

 **First Floor**

 **Aquarium**

"I must say I am surprised you allowed our companions to divide amongst themselves. Are you sure that is wise Princess?" Gundham regarded the blonde a moment as he laced his hands behind his back as the pair stood in front of a tank filled with sharks.

The Ultimate Princess offered a light smile. "I cannot expect everyone to agree to remain together every moment during the day. So long as no one disregards my suggestion to remain with another, we should be fine." she mused as her light blue gaze regarded the breeder with an appraising look.

"Does having access to some wildlife make you feel more comfortable?" she asked as she tilted her head slightly.

A mirthless chuckle escaped the boy. "Admittedly while I do draw strength from all manner of creatures, I am not found of water. Nevertheless I can say that regardless of our captors malicious intents, the creatures seem to have been well nourished." The boy pondered the thought a moment. "Though in regards to the piranhas and the sharks it does beg the question as to what their diet entails."

Sonia paled slightly. "Do you think our captor could have actually..." she trailed off. "Perhaps there are some questions best left unanswered."

"To that we can certainly agree." Tanaka mused as he held out one of his hands. One of his four Devas raced across his palm, before perching upon the blonde's shoulder. The hamster was orange and white, and seemed well behaved as it peered up at Sonia with it's large black eyes.

"Oh Gunham's it's so cute!" Sonia smiled brightly as she clasped her hands together.

The Ultimate Breeder coughed slightly, as he buried his face into his scarf. "Yes well...I guess they are. Behold San-D. She will serve you faithfully. A low level demon needs a familiar of her own."

Sonia's eyes widened in wonder. "I'm worthy of my own familiar? "

"Indeed you are. My Deva will serve your bidding my Princess, so please keep her safe." Gundham smiled as he nodded his head.

"I won't let you or her down. That is my word as The Ultimate Princess, and as a low level demon." The blonde exclaimed as she held out her hand. San-D instantly pounced to her palm as Sonia smiled fondly at the critter.

Tanaka uncharacteristically adverted his gaze, as his face was still pressed against his scarf. "Uh..I have no doubt that you will succeed."

* * *

 **2:12 P.M Day Two**

 **First Floor**

 **Classroom 1-A**

"Yamada are you alright? Your face is starting to turn red." Tsumugi mused with a small smile.

"Gah more regular pencils, but still no color pencils. My work needs to have color!" Hifumi exclaimed as he rifled through one of the various desks.

Tsumugi giggled softly as she leaned against the teacher's desk as she watched the Fanzine Artist scour the room."Yamada you're starting with line art any way right? Maybe you can just fill in the color later?"she suggested with a faint smile.

"Nothing here either." Himiko huffed as she kicked a nearby chair, before pouting as she leaned against her staff.

"Himiko why are you so worried about helping ?" Tsumugi blinked as she peered over at the petite girl.

Yamada scratched his chin as he chuckled. "Miss Himiko wants me to portray her a certain way in my fanzine. She'll be a true Mage!" He exclaimed.

"I am a true mage..." The girl deadpanned as she stared the heavyset boy down.

"Hehe yes of course. I just mean everyone will understand that too." Hifumi laughed nervously.

"And." Himiko said softly as she looked at the boy expectedly.

"You'll be much taller. " He said as he adjusted his glasses slightly.

"And." She repeated as she stuck out her bottom lip.

"Oh right. You'll be a tall busty mage of unlimited power!" Yamada exclaimed, finally earning a pleased smile from the petite girl.

Tsumugi sweat dropped at the back and forth exchange. _'So it's definitely a work of fiction.'_

* * *

 **2:47 P.M Day Two**

 **First Floor**

 **Dormitories**

"Ah nuts!" Hagakure groaned as rubbed at the back of his neck. "This is not good."

"If Angie asks what it is will you stop being so dramatic?" The Artist offered him a smile as she walked over, before leaning close to where Hagakure sat with his crystal ball.

"Angie this ain't no time to be zen. Look first Naegi gets shanked and now my crystal ball ain't offering positive vibes either. My Tarot reading is also giving me the creeps. Heh makes a guy never wanna leave his room." he laughed nervously.

"What did Hiro see?" she asked as she leaned over his shoulder, as she peeked down at his crystal ball.

Hagakure chortled to himself, as he felt her pressing up against his back. _'Maybe it ain't all bad.'_

"Hiiiirrrooo. If you're having impure thoughts again, Atua will show you no mercy." Angie smiled sweetly as the boy tensed.

"Nah nothing impure at all. I'm all about living a pure life." Hagakure laughed sheepishly. "Seriously though Ang. I think we outta just bunker down for a couple of days."

"Yah? You gonna tell Angie what you saw Mm?" she asked as she poked at his cheek with an index finger.

The Ultimate Clairvoyant sighed. "Well it's like this. My predictions ain't always right, but no matter how many times I check it's always the same. You don't even wanna know what I saw when I was dealing my tarot cards earlier." He sighed.

"Angie does. Tell her, it could be important." she said with a serene smile.

"Nothing ever phases you does it Ang?" He sighed.

" Alright then the first and most foreboding is The Death Card, and it's upright. Nothing else in combination with it. Not sure if that means I just can't see the victim, or if it isn't set in stone yet. The second card is the upright Seven of Swords. In Tarot it means deception and betrayal. Load of flipping good that does with this many people. The last reading was the most odd though. I ended up four cards in total. The Wheel of Fortune, The Ace of Cups, The Lovers, and The Sun." he mused as he scratched at his chin.

"Mm so what does the last one mean?" Yonaga asked as she stared down at the scattered cards that lay around Hagakure.

Hiro laughed nervously as he rubbed the back of his head. "Uh still trying to figure that one out Ang. Been using the ole crystal ball so long, that I've gotten a bit rusty on my Tarot. Still can't help but think it must be something important though."

Angie let out a soft sigh. "Angie is going to pray to Atua now."

* * *

 **3:22 P.M Day Two**

 **First Floor**

 **Storage Room**

"You really think you can turn this junk into some amps dude?" Leon asked as he looked doubtfully over at Kazuichi.

"Hell yeah I can. I can build just about anything with the right parts. The Rooster and The Hens will be rocking in no time!" The Mechanic grinned as he offered Kuwata a thumbs up.

The Red haired boy sweat dropped. "I don't know how I feel about that name."

"Ibuki thinks it's still a work in progress. Call it a placeholder. Though Ibuki can't wait to tear up the stage again, if you can make it happen Souda." The Musician grinned wildly at him.

"Heck yeah by the time Leon's able to use his arm again, I should be done. You guys can put on a show, might be good for morale after all this screwed up mess." Kazuichi sighed. "Speaking of which what's the deal with your arm bro?"

Leon let out a soft sigh. "It can wait man. Tsumiki nearly bit the big one last night, and now she's got her hands full with Naegi. I ain't gonna die over this." he chuckled.

"That's so freaking awesome. Leon's so gonna tear up the stage with us. He's already got the right tude for it." Mioda smirked as she knelt down the examine the busted speaker.

Leon rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "Heh really you think? Hell yeah I can't wait to shred!"

Souda looked between the couple, before snorting. "So are you two an item or something? You've been acting weird all morning."

"Yuppers! I made Kuwata a man last night." Ibuki chirped like it was nothing, as she continued to rifle through the various piles of junk littered around the storage room.

"IBUKI! Jesus you don't have to be so...freaking honest." Leon groaned as he rubbed at his forehead.

Kazuichi's mouth fell open. "No shit. I was just sort of kidding. Wow you two really weren't wasting any time."

"Ibuki thinks Souda shouldn't be so quick to judge. She didn't know he wore lipstick." Mioda looked up with a wicked grin.

Kazuichi began to furiously rub his mouth with the back of his hand. "Heh I don't know what you're talking about."

Leon snorted. "Uh huh so who's tonsils were you sucking?"

"I'm telling you it's not like that man. It's...oh damn I'm just gonna shut up and work on your damn amps." He grumbled.

Ibuki offered Kuwata a cheeky grin, before shooting him a peace sign.

* * *

 **3:45 PM Day Two**

 **First Floor**

 **Gym**

"Are you freaking kidding me? How are you so damn strong?" Akane growled as she threw a roundhouse kick only for it to be caught quite easily by Gonta. Who easily picked up the gymnast by her foot, causing her to dangle in the air.

"Uh Gonta spend many years in wild, it make Gonta really tough. Though Gonta don't really like violence." The Entomologist mused with a small frown.

"Haha he's got a pair on em don't he Akane? I can only imagine how powerful he'd be if he actually trained." Nekomaru chuckled at the scene.

"Yeah who the hell knows?" Akane murmured as she folded her arms in annoyance, as she was still hanging upside down. "Gonta you can let me down now unless you're just trying to sneak a peek of the goods." she cracked a wide grin.

Gokuhara's eyes widened as he noticed that Akane's skirt was exposed, offering more than a generous glance at her panties and rear end. Gonta let out a gasp as his face turned red, before unceremoniously dropped the gymnast right on her backside.

"Oww son of a bitch." Owari cursed as she stared up at the bulking boy, who still had his hands covering his face.

"Gonta so sorry. Uh Gonta not mean to do anything cruel. Gonta sorry for not being a gentleman." He murmured as he slowly peeked through his hands and down at the girl on the ground.

"Sheesh who cares about that junk? Don't worry so much big guy. Heh besides I got your kryptonite now." Akane grinned wildly.

Nekomaru let out a disapproving sigh. "Akane using your panties as a distraction is not a proper way to fight. Gokuhara why don't you take five, It's my turn to take over." he said as he popped his neck and stepped forward.

The Entomologist bowed his head slightly. "Gonta be on bleachers if you need Gonta." he offered, before he began trudging away from the pair.

Akane grinned fiercely. "Ah hell yeah. I've been waiting for this, so don't hold anything back Coach!"

 **"HAHA I like your spirit, but you'll need more than that to succeed!"** Nekomaru roared as he dashed forward.

Their first contact seemed to create a shockwave as Akane was sent sliding backwards. "Damn your the real deal. Guess there's no time to mess around." Owari grinned as she crouched, before dashing back in.

The sounds of their clashing filled the room for the next several minutes. However in the midst of their battle, the door to the Gymnasium flew open as Fuyuhiko and Peko made their way inside.

"H-Heh how was that you tough son of a bitch?!" Akane panted weakly as she squared off against Nekomaru, who didn't seem exhausted in the slightest.

 **"HAHA! YOU'VE GOT THE GRIT! BUT YOUR TECHNIQUE AND STAMINA STILL NEEDS WORK! LET'S START YOU OFF BY DOING TEN LAPS AROUND THIS FLOOR!"** He bellowed.

"Fucking Christ I could hear you from the other side of the damn school. Look you idiots why don't you knock off this shit for a while and come with us to the damn dining hall?" Fuyuhiko grumbled.

 **"BWAHA you might be small Fuyuhiko, but you've got a pair on you that's for damn sure!"** The Ultimate Coach laughed as suddenly clapped Akane on the back causing the girl to nearly fall over.

"WHAT do you say Akane?! Work up an appetite yet?" He grinned. "How bout you Gokuhara?" He roared.

Gonta smiled as he walked down the bleachers, before patting his stomach. "Gonta could definitely eat. Gonta work up appetite "he offered as he grew closer the foursome.

Akane grinned in a feral manner, as she cracked her knuckles. "Hell yeah I'm starving too. I didn't get to eat nearly as much as I wanted to this morning. We're ready to go Fujushiko!" she exclaimed.

The baby faced gangster felt a vein in his forehead throb. "You fucking dolt. I know I've told you at least four damn times...it's Fuyuhiko." he growled.

Akane blinked seemingly not phased by his fury. "Yeah? huh what did I say?"

Peko cleared her throat as she stepped forward. "Perhaps we should get going? " she suggested earning a sharp look from the gangster. He abruptly turned and began to stalk towards the door, without uttering a word.

* * *

 **4:15 P.M Day Two**

 **1st Floor**

 **A.V Room**

Nagito's expressionless gaze flitted around the A.V room for a few moments, before his gaze settled up the camera that was trained upon him.

"Monokuma I'd like a word with you please." he offered in a polite manner as a fake smile spread across his features.

Several seconds passed, before the dual toned bear suddenly materialized as he landed with a plop upon one of the desks in front of Nagito.

 _ **"Gotta give it to you not many of you seem keen on talking to me, but here you are summoning me for a pow wow. It's like we're old chums. "** _Monokuma chortled as he grabbed at his sides.

"Yes well I must say, I'm curious as to what you've planned for tomorrow morning. I was curious if you'd perhaps be kind enough to tell me?" He asked as he offered a smile towards the bear.

 _ **"Oi well aren't you an odd one? Don't you know how surprises work? They're only surprises if you don't see them coming."**_ The bear stated as he shook his fist at the white haired teen.

"Then I take it there's surprises that are meant for each of us individually? Perhaps something to taunt us or lure us into committing the next murder?" he suggested a he rested his chin against his hand in a thoughtful gesture.

 _ **"Would little ole me really do something like that? Heavens I'm just a fine educator that cares about his students above all else."**_ he exclaimed.

"So you won't allow me to see my own surprise. Understandable, but I wonder if you'd be so kind as to share everyone else's with me?"

 _ **"You're just gonna ask like that? You think Monokuma would actually just hand over such personal information to you just like that? Yeah sure why not."**_ he said suddenly, before guffawing loudly at his abrupt change in tone.

 _ **"Kid I gotta say I never thought any of you would actually ask me something like that point blank. Though I'm curious...why the snooping on your little friends? Don't you think that's a bit invasive."**_

Nagito smiled. "You misunderstand. I'm doing this all for them. In order for Hope to have any chance against Despair, we have to be able to move forward. If no one else will...I shall be the catalyst...the stepping stone for those greater than me." he said as a wild look appeared in his eyes momentarily, before receding back to an expressionless mask.

Monokuma grinned fiendishly. _**"Oh I like someone so committed to a cause and you asked so gosh darn politely too! Ooooh it just gives me tingles. "**_ he chuckled as he hopped off the desk, before wrenching a key out of thin air. He'd unlock a safe that was below one of the desks, before opening it. After a few moments, he'd pull out a cardboard box with some effort, before grunting as he plopped the box down upon the ground. Inside lay numerous CD'S all of which had the names of each of the students on it.

 _ **"Ya know what ? for being so darn polite you can enjoy your surprise early too!"**_ He laughed wildly as he trudged towards the door.

 _ **"Oh but I'd lock the door if I were you, better your classmates think your watching porn then find you snooping in on their lives. "**_ he paused a moment as he jabbed his paw.

 _ **"I was joking by the way...there is no porn on these computers! After all this is a model institution of higher learning. The lessons you learn here will stay with you forever."** _he chuckled darkly as he waddled out of the room.

Leaving Nagito alone once more. The white haired teen prepared to lock the door behind Monokuma, however was stopped as as Kokichi slipped through the door, before he could shut it.

A mischievous grin flitted to his face. "I just saw teddy two tone leaving. Seems like your idea worked like a charm. What do we have?" he offered an innocent smile as Nagito swiftly locked the door.

"Apparently our first motive for murder, in the form of a movie for each of us. With so many to sift through, I would be hard pressed to do this alone. Shall we split them?" Komaeda offered a thin smile at the shorter boy.

"Leverage is important. Seems like we have a long evening of home movies." Ouma mused with a wry grin, as he took a seat beside the white haired teen.

* * *

 **4:58 P.M Day Two**

 **First Floor**

 **Dormitories**

The Ultimate Anthropologist sat at his desk. His neat penmanship adorned the piece of paper he'd been writing on. There were so many names, so many wonderful possibilities. The sheer amount of candidates was almost overwhelming.

"Hmmm so everyone feels that killing is wrong. But why is that? Of course I know it to be against the law. But laws are simple rules people decided upon. This is a space removed from those rules. Therefore, we've no need to follow them. Don't you agree dear sister?" he asked aloud as his shoulders trembled slightly.

"Sweet Korekiyo you must remain calm. It's the only way to succeed in our endeavors." A second voice spoke though it was much higher, compared to Korekiyo's normal tone.

"Y-Yes you're right of course. It's just there are so many eyes, so many wonderful friends for you to choose from." The Anthropologist's voice quivered slightly as the pen in his hand trembled slightly.

"Shh darling. You Mustn't stutter. You mustn't become flustered. You mustn't waver. You must be bold." The Feminine voice offered.

Kiyo nodded his head feverishly. "Yes of course my dearest one. You're right I cannot become overwhelmed. I am so very close to our goal."

"Well said Korekiyo. Bring me more friends, so that I will never be alone."

"Kekeke my dear you will never be alone again. I will send you the greatest of friends"

* * *

 ***AN***

 **Trygve11 **

_Poor Kazuichi always the butt of someone's joke haha. It's always interesting to me how everyone has different favorites in this series._

 _As for Teruteru he's pretty much interested in anything that's moving. He even hits on Nekomaru and Nagito in Daganronpa 3 Lol._

 ** The Celestial Sky Dragon **

_Hey no worries brochacho. Life always comes first._

 _I've really been enjoying Kirumi's role as well. She's a character I've been able to use to bridge multiple plot lines. It's also nice because it gives Hiyoko and Togami another layer of complexity in my eyes. I was really saddened by her fate in V3 because I felt she had a lot more potential. Alas that is the Despair this series is famous for._

 _Also I enjoyed snapping your dick in half! As I'd mentioned to a few others, I didn't see any sense in following Canon, or even the same direction as last time. That was something everyone had already seen. That and Makoto's sacrifice changes the dynamic within his group greatly._

 _Miu and Kazuichi was a lot of or not this plot line comes to fruition is yet to be seen, but even if it works it won't be resolved quickly._

 _I like showing that despite having a temper and being a dolt sometimes, that Owada does have some redeeming respectable qualities. That and I wanted to show that Makoto does spur change in people, even causing manhating Tenko to go against her normal nature._

 _You want Hiro/Angie fuckfest Yah? Pray to Atua and I'll see if I can divine that in the future._

 _I decided to keep at least this first motive pretty similar as with the v3 characters included it will have a vastly different outcome ;)_

 **Dinodude8000**

 _Your soul is crushed already? Oh my friend I haven't even begun to crush your soul MUAHAHAHA_

 ** heroicdragon584 **

_Welcome back my friend! Hope you're enjoying yourself =)_

 **13TheAce **

_I thought Naegi would be a good character to give Tenko pause on her opinion on all men. Mukuro is now on long road to redemption, or a short one depending on things go._

 **Invisible Prince**

 _Surprise! She already knew :p_

 _And Apologies I don't know how I missed your review bud. Promise it wasn't intentional._

 **RaritySunset **

_Apologies for suspending the original. I hit a point where I realized there were several regrets I had. However it was past the point of no return. The rewrite was a chance to fix that and use V3 to inject new elements into the mix as well._

 _Some things will definitely be different._

 _Others may remain intact._

 _Always in motion the future is_

 _I felt like I didn't give enough attention to certain characters last time, so this is my chance to remedy that. "Hiyoko" being a prime example of that. Really enjoying Kirumi if it's not already obvious hehe._

 **Shiny Oshawott King **

_Hey welcome back! Great to see you here. Yeah I sunk the SS FujiZomi RIP_

 _And things are a bit different than before ;)_

 **F826Intaglio**

 _Appreciate you giving me the head ups on the typos. I don't know why I constantly botch that one. =/_

 _Lol and interaction between Tenko/Taka would be hilarious if nothing else because of their loud personalities._

 **dougcupcake **

_OMG I just imagined Souda jumping out of a pipe as he's pulling a Mario looking for peach. Though instead of bowser, he finds Sonia getting hot and heavy with Gunham._

 _The Dynamic with some characters has shifted for sure. =)_

 **darknessking6 **

_Hands you $20._

 _There you go sir...savor your despair =)_

 ** Gatekeeper Rak **

_Some things definitely have been changed from the original. As for Ryoko? I'm almost 90% sure that we won't be seeing her in this fic. As much as I enjoyed the idea last time, she was a character I felt like I understood the least. So she was probably the most OOC to most people._

 ** Archound **

_Appreciate you pointing out a typo man. Thanks again._

 _As for your question about bloodtypes I'm going to say that is included in the handbooks. However Mukuro just knowing that without consulting her handbook could and will be found as suspicious._

 _I do like Naegi being used as force for change kind of character._

 ** Luckenhaft **

_I'm so happy that someone noticed the Yukizome reference. I wasn't going to beat anyone over the head with it, but I'm glad you noticed it!_

 ** Banjofan **

_I didn't care about Mukuro until after I started reading the expanded material. Then I feel in love with this concept of a real interesting redemption arc._

 ** Dimenian **

_Yeah I know that Hagakure is almost always the killed off character in the demo's. In my mind it's Team Daganronpa's way of saying how expendable he is Lol._

 **StrikeDragoon**

 _Hey I'm so glad you're enjoying it. I'm trying to have a mix of old and new to keep things interesting. I hope you enjoy what I have planned._

 ** Zephyrius29 **

_That's actually a fantastic point. There's always a character in each game that survives more by chance or from riding the coattails of some around them. Hagakure was a pretty glaring example of that in the first game haha._

 ** Pokemon Trainer Tom **

_Apologies Tom! I'm not sure how I missed you guys. As Mikan would say...PLEASE FORGIVE ME._

 _It was fun a change with having Makoto become the victim. A lot more in line with DR IF storyline._

 _Also thank you for mentioning the discrepancy with Fuyuhiko and his group. I edited the previous chapter to fix this glaring continuity issue._

 ** doomqwer **

_Hey man I really appreciate it. I like to think it's an improvement over last time. The simple change in victims, can change quite a bit. I'm glad the emotion with these characters came across well._

 ** Cinderfall201 **

_Yeah that's totally my bad haha. I really appreciate you pointing out that goof so I could fix it haha. I figured there was no sense in having that scene go the exact same way._


	18. Chapter 18: Domino Effect: Act Five

**Chapter 18: Domino Effect: Act Five**

 **5:45 P.M Day Two**

 **1st Floor**

 **Bathhouse**

The heavy set Twogami frowned as he sat in the bathhouse beside Hanamura, with nothing more than a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Heh I don't understand why we couldn't simply have had the entire group come in at once! I-it's the only way we can make sure everyone's safe. Especially Miss Celestia and Kirumi. Though I wouldn't mind seeing what's under Kiyo's mask and uniform." Hanamura giggled perversely as a trickle of blood ran down his nose. "Though you're within my strikezone too. Need your back scrubbed boss?" Hanamura smirked as he wiggled his eyebrows.

"I do not think safe is the right word, when it comes to you. Your perversion knows no bounds, and I'm quite capable of scrubbing my own back." He cleared his throat uncomfortably.

"But sir we could die any day. I for one would rather not die before sampling some of what this place has to offer. I say Carpe Diem! Seize the day, or in this case the bodacious beauties in this school." Teruteru laughed raucously.

Byakuya's eye twitched. "For one I do not intend for there to be any further blood spilled. Besides that point, could you possibly have your priorities any further off course?"

"Ah don't be such a prude. I mean I simply believe in embracing my urges." Hanamura mused.

The Ultimate Imposter cringed. "If you say anything further about your urges, I will revoke what I just said about bloodshed. Do you understand?"

"U-Uh y-yes sir!" The Cook cringed slightly.

"Though you know you've gotta have a type. Is it the classy gothic beauty like Celeste? The shy bookworm like Toko, or maybe the lolita girl type like Hiyoko or Himiko? or maybe Kirumi's skirt and submissive behavior really gets you going. Tsumiki's also another prime example of submissive, who wouldn't want to play doctor with her. Don't even get me started on Aoi. I'd do laps all over that tanned bodacious bod and Maizono is like a goddess." he laughed perversely "Though if girls ain't ya thang I'm open to anything big guy. I mean have you seen the arms on Nekomaru? I bet he's hu-" he was cut off abruptly, as Twogami swatted him upside the head.

"Enough Hanamura. I will not tolerate such vulgar behavior. You will treat our fellow classmates with respect. If I catch one of you trying to catch a glimpse of one of the girl's unmentionables again, or anyone for that matter. I will make your existence here far more painful then even Monokuma could imagine." The Imposter narrowed his eyes dangerously. "Do you understand?"

The Ultimate Cook shivered slightly. "Y-you got it boss!"

* * *

 **5:50 P.M Day Two**

 **1st Floor**

 **Laundry Room**

"Has anyone ever told you that you smell like moldy cheese?" Hiyoko said in a cutesy kind of voice, as her nose crinkled as she stared at Toko.

Toko's mouth fell open a couple of times in quick succession as she jabbed a finger towards the short blonde. "T-take that back! I-I shower everyday!" she howled as she glared at the shorter girl

"Sis you need to scrub better then. It's embarrassing really." she mused causing the writer to sputter, as she bowed her head in embarrassment.

"Yeah well you don't smell so great y-yourself!" Toko accused with a glare.

"Miss Saionji, Miss Fukawa please show some restraint. This kind of bickering is unseemly." Kirumi chastised lightly. She paused in the midst of folding laundry to eye the pair.

Toko huffed as she turned away, before biting her thumb. "Tch whatever the midget started it."

"Hmph if you took a shower regularly, I wouldn't have to start anything." Hiyoko stuck her tongue out, as she tucked a pair of unmentionables beneath her arm.

Celestia found her patience taxed by the pair. In all honesty Twogami and Kirumi were the only people in this 'group' she had any tolerance for. The Ultimate Maid had her hands full. However it was important to keep her well constructed mask in place, and pretend to care.

"If you both are quite done. Perhaps we should finish with the reason we came here in the first place? Despite the kitchen restocking every night, our clothes will not do the same. Miss Tojo can't attend to so many of us without help." The Gambler mused with a fake smile. She continued to fold her dresses and undergarments into a small basket.

"Big Sis is right! Maybe if you wash your clothes Toko, we won't be able to smell you." Hiyoko giggled impishly as she yanked an article of clothing from the dryer, not seeing the deadly glare Toko was directing towards her.

 _'M-Mustn't let her out..'_ Fukawa chanted to herself, as she unceremoniously dropped her laundry into the washer.

However the pair ceased any further bickering, as they returned to their tasks.

Kirumi allowed for a thin smile as she approached the gothic beauty. "I'm in your debt Miss Ludenberg. The pair of them together are quite a handful."

A small smile graced the gambler's lips. "Not at all. If anything I have you to thank for helping keep the peace. My patience has it's limits, between them, Teruteru, and Kokichi it's rather taxing." she mused softly.

"Indeed if I may, what do you make of Shinguji?" The Maid asked as she arched a single brow.

Celestia offered a faint shrug of her shoulder. "Intelligent,cultured,soft spoken, and rather eccentric from what I can tell. Why do you ask?" her crimson eyes regarded the taller girl intently.

Kirumi bowed her head slightly. "Merely out of curiosity. The more I know of our fellow classmates, the better I can cater to their needs."

"I am curious will there be any conflict of interest for you Miss Tojo? Between Saionji and Togami I mean. As I understand you've served both of their families have you not?" Celestia quirked a brow slightly.

The Ultimate Maid never skipped a beat, as she laced her hands behind her back. "Of course not M'lady. There will be no issue. The role I wish to serve here is as mediator, and someone to make our existence as bearable as possible. Sometimes even the smallest of luxuries can offer individuals a sense of hope." she bowed her head once more. "If you'll excuse me I have something to attend to."

* * *

 **6:05 P.M Day Two**

 **First Floor**

 **Dining Hall**

"Everyone else manage to get some sleep?" Hajime asked as he rubbed at his eyes, before glancing around the table.

"Like a fucking baby." Miu offered a mischievous smile, before she leaned back in her chair. "How bout you Fuji?"

The Programmer bowed _'her'_ head slightly. "I don't wanna talk about it." she mumbled softly.

Nanami eyed the inventor critically. "You didn't do anything perverted with her did you?"

The busty blonde grinned impishly. "Hell no. We just had a nice damn sleepover." she leaned over the table, as she pressed her ample chest against the surface. "You wanna join us next time?"

Chiaki twitched slightly before raising her handheld back in front of her face. "I-I think I'll pass." she mumbled.

Kiri sighed at the banter, before eying Hajime a moment. "Mikan hasn't left Naegi since this morning. From what I understand, he's doing better though."

"Yeah Kazuichi mentioned that when I ran into him in the hallway. We should check on her, she shouldn't overdo it so much." Hinata said, before frowning slightly.

"I'll go check on Miki." Nanami said softly, as she pushed her chair back before standing up suddenly.

"Chiaki are you sure you don't want some company?" Fujisaki asked as _'she'_ worriedly looked at the other girl.

"I'll be fine, but thank you Chihiro." she smiled over her shoulder as she continued towards the door.

"She's got a fat pair on her. Shit I'm so fucking paranoid, I'm not going anywhere without one of you chumps." Iruma mused as she folded her arms.

Hajime sighed softly, as he gamer girl slink out of the dining hall. "She's be fine, I can't imagine anyone is eager to try anything this soon after last night." he shook his head. "It's hard to believe how much has happened in such a short amount of time."

"Then of course there's whatever our captor has planned tomorrow. I suggest we avoid anymore late night excursions for the time being." Kyoko mused with a slight frown.

"Yeah at least not until we have to." Hajime frowned as his brow furrowed.

He couldn't shake this uncomfortable feeling in his stomach. Tomorrow would be anything but easy, of that much he was certain.

* * *

 **6:14 P.M Day Two**

 **First Floor**

 **Gym**

"Relax Kaede. I'm sure Komaeda is just fine. You don't have to baby him." Kaito laughed, before earning a huff from the Pianist.

"I'm not babying anyone Kaito. I just like keeping track of where everyone is." she folded her arms across her chest. "Tenko is helping the others look out for Makoto. Beyond that Tsumugi, Himiko, and Yamada have been glued to each other's hip all day. I'm just worried because I haven't seen Nagito in a while." she admitted with a small frown as she paced back and forth along the bleachers.

Shuichi scratched his chin as he leaned back against the bleachers. "Maybe Nagito returned to his room early? A lot of people probably didn't sleep that well last night."

Kaede offered a soft smile. "Maybe you're right. Not everyone is like you, heh you slept like a rock Shuichi."

Kaito looked between the pair, before a grin spread across his face. "Oh and how would you know how my sidekick slept? You keep a close eye on him Kaede?"

The blonde's mouth fumbled a moment, as her faced flushed slightly. She promptly glanced away. "It's not like that Momota. Stop being a troublemaker." she muttered.

"Come on I'm living vicariously through you guys. So someone spill the details." The Astronaut laughed raucously.

Saihara shook his head. "There's nothing to tell Kaito. Kaede played a song for me on her keyboard. I passed out at some point, and woke up early this morning."

"Jeez that's all?! Gah I wish you'd lied to me. Well if you ever do make beautiful music together, I want to hear all about it." Kaito grinned at his own pun.

Kaede bolted to her feet as her face was now cherry red. "KAITO!" she cried as she jabbed at his chest with an index finger. "Stop being such a perv!"

"Me a pervert? Nah it's not like that." He laughed sheepishly. "Just rooting for you guys that's all."

Shuichi bowed his head into one of his hands. "Just please stop talking. Kaede and I are just friends, so stop twisting everything around."

Kaito grinned as he stood up. "Alright alright. No need to have a meltdown guys. Since you guys are such good friends, I'll give you some space." He mused as he shoved his hands into his coat.

The Pianist fought down her embarrassment slightly. "Kaito are you sure you it's safe to go alone?"

"Sure it is! I just wanna check on Maki Roll. Since she's not very social, I just wanna make sure she's doing alright." He waved his hand, as he climbed down the bleachers.

"Jeez he give us the third degree and just acts so casual about seeing Maki." Kaede huffed slightly.

The Ultimate Detective smiled faintly. "He's frustrating sometimes, but I really do think he cares about all of us."

The blonde regarded the boy quietly for a moment. _'I just hope whatever Monokuma has planned, that it fails. Haven't enough people been hurt already?'_

* * *

 **6:32 P.M**

 **First Floor**

 **Dormitories**

"Thank you for reconsidering Master Togami." Kirumi said as she bowed her head low.

The Ultimate Heir sighed. "Your suggestion was only in tandem with my best interests. Despite how irritating I find most of them, I'd prefer to have a more ready alibi. Whatever Monokuma has planned tomorrow, I suspect it will lead to more blood."

The Maid felt her mouth twitch slightly. "I do wish you were wrong, however I cannot deny that it's a strong possibility."

"In return for my cooperation with Sonia's group, you will uphold your word won't you?" Togami asked as he quirked a single brow.

"Of course Master. I shall limit my duties to within curfew hours only. However as we discussed that arrangement only remains so long, as you remain cooperative." Kirumi mused.

"Yes and it works both ways Kirumi. I must say I was surprised you knew Sonia would accept me into her fold. It almost makes me wonder if you knew beforehand?" he asked as he adjusted his glasses slightly.

"Always paranoid Master Togami. Perhaps Lady Nevermind is just a benevolent soul." she suggested with a thin smile.

"It is a possibility. However it's also just as likely that you discussed the matter with her ahead of time." Togami narrowed his eyes slightly.

"I suppose that's one mystery you'll have to mull over in your free time Master. I have work to do in the Dining Hall." she said, before offering a curtsy.

Togami gaze followed her every step as she approached the door. _'You always keep me on my toes don't you Kirumi?'_

* * *

 **6:53 P.M Day Two**

 **First Floor**

 **Nurse's Office**

"Miki he's gonna be just fine, you need to eat something." Nanami huffed as she tapped her foot impatiently.

"Y-Yes of course. I'll be right there Nami." she said softly.

The gamer girl offered a tender smile, as she bowed her head slightly, before slipping back into the hallway.

" I-I promise I'll c-come back to check on Makoto, before curfew.." Mikan stammered slightly, before offering polite bow of her head.

"We can't thank you enough Mikan! You and Junko really saved the day." Asahina exclaimed. Her exuberance was barely contained, now that is seemed that Naegi was indeed going to pull through.

"P-Please f-forgive me for h-hesitating at first this morning." Tsumiki said quietly as she lingered at the door.

"Hey you can't put that on yourself! You were startled just like the rest of us, but Naegi is gonna live because of you." Sayaka offered with a soft smile as her blue eyes flitted over to Makoto's unconscious form.

"It was most certainly a group effort." The Ultimate Robot mused, as he glanced around the room.

"B-But I-I should h-hav-" she was cut off by the Ultimate Soldier.

"Nurse or not you probably haven't seen brutality of that manner before." Mukuro offered quietly as her own attention left Makoto, before settling on Tsumiki.

Mikan's arms trembled slightly, as a pained looked crossed her face. "Brutality comes in many forms." she murmured softly as her hand grasped the doorknob. "I should go before Nami gets upset." she added almost in a hushed whisper, before slipping out into the hallway.

"Did you notice how quickly her demeanor changed? She almost seemed like she was in pain." Asahina said as her brow furrowed ever so slightly.

Mukuro sighed quietly. "It's probably just me reading too much into things, but I suspect Mikan wears those bandages for more than just fashion."

The swimmer's eyes widened as she raised a hand to her mouth. "You think she was abused or something?"

Ikusuba chewed on her thoughts a moment, before deciding to just be blunt. "We're all a product of our experiences. The bandages, the way she asks like a wounded animal, the inability to look people in the face. I was thoughtless with my words. In any case we all have our baggage." she mused softly.

Sayaka's eyes widened in horror, as she turned her attention shifted to Junko. "But why would anyone do something cruel to someone as kind as her?"

"Why is Monokuma subjecting us to this Saya?" Mukuro countered pointedly, before her expression softened after a few seconds. "Some people just enjoy having power over others. The world isn't as kind as the two of you are." She mused quietly.

The Pop Idol bowed her head slightly. "I don't think of myself as being kind. I have a lot of regrets" she murmured softly.

The Ultimate Soldier felt a sympathetic smile gracing her features. "I-I've done horrible things to get to where I am today myself. I understand how you feel."

"Well I for one think you're both pretty great. Of course we've all done things we regret, but it's what we do going forward that matters right?" Asahina smiled as she reached out and gently clutched one of Makoto's hands, before looking between the two girls. "If we don't like who we are, we can still change."

"I believe Miss Asahina is right. In fact I'm sure Makoto would have said something similar as well." Keebo offered with a light smile.

Maizono wiped a few tears from her eyes, as she peered between Asahina and Keebo. "Heh yeah that sounds like something he'd say. His enthusiasm is infectious isn't it?"

"No doubt about it. Though we've gotta talk to him about being so reckless. This is twice in two days time that he's been down for the count." Aoi pouted slightly.

"Be that as it may, I'm sure he'll be up and himself in no time." Keebo exclaimed as he folded his arms across his chest.

 _'Naïve idiots. How can they be so full of hope after what's happened? Don't they know it's only going to get worse? I have to admit it does sound nice, but I don't think I deserve to be a part of it. They would abandon me if they knew the truth. If they knew everything about me, if they only knew the real Mukuro Ikusuba.'_ she thought as she offered a weary smile.

"Alright you guys are causing my teeth to hurt from how sweet this is, but why don't you get something to eat? Maybe get something for our scrawny Naegi, while you're at it. He can't afford to miss anymore meals." The _'blonde'_ offered with a thin smile.

"Naegi isn't scrawny! He's actually pretty muscular for his size!" Asahina said, before suddenly biting her lower lip. An amused expression crossed Mukuro's face along with a decidedly envious one from Sayaka.

"Oh and how would you know with that hoodie he wears all the time? Unless Naegi likes to take that off when he's around you?" she suggested as she lifted a single brow.

Asahina's face turned the same color as her blazer. "J-Junko! That's not funny. Why do you have to always tease me?" she sputters as she bolted to her feet.

Maizono felt that same feeling of envy twisting in her stomach, as she stared between the two girls. _'I shouldn't feel this way, but I can't stop feeling so jealous of her. I want Makoto to see me as someone special to him.'_ She bit her lower lip as she stared over at the unconscious boy. _'Naegi does that make me a bad person?'_

"You make it too easy Hina." Junko smirked. She leaned over and endearingly flicked the swimmer on the tip of her nose. This caused Aoi's mouth to fumble for a response for a few seconds.

"Seriously you two. Go eat. Keebo and I can hold down the fort in the meantime."

"B-But Junko...we wanna be here for him too when he gets up." Maizono frowned slightly, as she pried her gaze away from Naegi.

"Saya he might be out all evening, take Donut girl here and grab some dinner. I'm serious you two. You wanna listen to me or should I ask Sakura for help?"

"Heh that won't be necessary right Maizono?" Asahina smiled as she reached out and promptly grabbed the other girl's hand, before dragging her towards the door.

"H-Hina slow down. Dinner isn't going anywhere." The Idol stammered slightly.

"Nope but the sooner we finish, the sooner we get to come back!" She exclaimed as she practically dragged the blue haired beauty out the door.

* * *

 **6:58 P.M Day Two**

 **1st Floor**

 **Hallway**

The Ultimate Swimmer giggled as she waved at Tenko and Ishimaru, as she promptly dragged poor Sayaka down the hallway and out of sight.

"Miss Asahina this is twice in one day! Running in the hallway is prohibited!" Kiyotaka's voice trailed off as the girl was already well out of sight, along with the Idol.

"Hmph you should never yell at a girl it's improper." The Aikido Master huffed as she folded her arms tersely.

"Miss Chabashira I treat everyone as equals. It is the only way to be fair and unbiased." The boy said as he adjusted his collar slightly.

"That's what you say anyways." she frowned as she peered down the hallway uncomfortably. "How much longer is it gonna take Sensei and the Thug to get back with dinner?" she frowned.

Ishimaru was actually quiet a moment as he regarded the girl. "Do I really make you that uncomfortable?" he asked in a surprisingly subdued manner.

"All men make me uncomfortable. An no I don't want to talk about it." She averted her gaze.

"And yet here you are defending a boy of all things. I believe you have good intentions Miss Chabashira." Ishimaru mused with a light smile.

The girl was quiet for a few moments. "Well he might be an exception, after what he did."

"Ah yes Naegi is a fine example of an upstanding man. He is by no means the strongest, smartest, or even most charismatic person here. However I think I understand why he was elected as a leader. He's remained positive despite our circumstances thus far, and he's willing to put his life on the line for us. I do hope he has a speedy recovery." The Hall Monitor mused with a faint smile.

Tenko bit the inside of her cheek, as she shifted uncomfortably. "Stop acting so damn cool. I know you're with the rest of those heathens for a reason."

Kiyotaka nodded his head. "Indeed I am. I do not think any of them are bad people, but I do hope I can prevent any foul behavior. That is the duty I have taken upon myself."

The Aikido Master fell quiet as she eyed the boy critically. _'He sounds sincere, but words alone mean nothing.'_ "Just shut up alright? You're giving me a headache."

* * *

 **7:00 P.M Day Two**

 **First Floor**

 **Nurse's Office**

"Miss Asahina sure has enough energy for all of us doesn't she?" Keebo smiled fondly as he peered over at _'Junko', hoping the break the silence._

Junko offered a faint nod of her head. "Yeah I guess she does, but she's putting on a brave face. She's just as worried about Naegi, I think this is just her way of coping."

"Miss Enoshima you really are something else. The way you handled yourself this morning was something else. I don't mean to sound rude, but I never expected you to be so observant." The Robot mused, as he rubbed the back of head in a very human-like manner.

The girl's eyes widened for just a moment. _'He's so much like Makoto it's scary. Then again I guess it's not all that surprising when I think about it. It is no coincidence after all.'_ she forced a small smirk. "Yup not just an airhead up here. Wouldn't have lasted long in my line of work if I was." She offered. "And just call me Junko. Miss Enoshima makes me feel old."

"Right my apologies. While I don't recall the entirety of my programming, I was designed to be polite." He admitted with a sheepish grin, before he reached up to rub at his eyes.

Junko quirked a brow. "Keebo I never thought to ask, but do you ever have to rest?"

The Ultimate Robot nodded his head slightly. "Yes just not in the manner you're used to. I have to periodically shut down, to allow my cells to recharge. Admittedly I was too concerned last night to do so. Unfortunately I'm running on reserves for now."

"I see well then go on. I'm a big girl I'll be fine." The Solider offered a thin smile.

"Are you certain Miss Enoshima? I don't want to abandon you." Keebo frowned.

"You're not abandoning anyone Keebo. I'm not alone don't forget, we still have people outside the door. Besides you won't do anyone any good if you end up shutting down in here. I'm pretty sure Monokuma will still count that as sleeping." Junko mused.

"Yes I suppose that's true. It's strange, normally I would be pleased to receive equal treatment. This is a rare exception. In any case you're very thoughtful Miss Enoshima. If you need me don't hesitate." He offered her a small smile.

"Keebo you're still making me feel old." She huffed slightly.

The Ultimate Robot's eyes widened. "Oh a thousand pardons Mi- Junko." he caught himself once more, before offering a sheepish expression.

"Just go lie down alright? I got this." she offered him a thin smile.

"Understood." The Robot boy offered as he strode towards the door without another word.

* * *

 **7:04 P.M Day Two**

 **First Floor**

 **Hallway**

"Hina can we talk a minute? Please?" Sayaka asked causing the Ultimate Swimmer to stop abruptly, as she regarded the blue haired girl.

"Of course. Is everything alright?" Aoi shook her head. "Sorry of course it isn't. What I meant is what's on your mind?" she offered a weak smile.

The Ultimate Idol chewed on her bottom lip a moment, as she mulled over her thoughts. "Aoi I know this is probably the worst time to ask you this, but what is Makoto to you?" she managed as she regarded the swimmer intently.

Asahina's eyes widened at the question. Her mouth fumbled a moment. "I-I don't think I understand what you're asking. I mean everything has happened so quickly, but Makoto is one of my precious friends. The first friend I made here."

"That's not all though is it? You like him don't you?" Sayaka asked quietly though it was more of a statement than a question.

The Swimmer felt her face heating up slightly. "I don't have any experience with boys, but I really do feel happy around him. Naegi is so warm, he's like the sun to me. Somehow he's helped make all of this a lot more bearable. In all honesty, I've been trying to think of what he'd sau. I'm trying to not freak out, I feel like if I start crying I won't be able to stop." she admitted as she let her head dip slightly. "You've knew Naegi before though didn't you? I swear I'm not trying to be that kind of person. D-Do you like him too?"

Maizono felt her shoulders slump. "I feel like such a jealous bitch. " she admitted with a sad smile.

"The both of us went to the same school together for three years. I wanted so badly to reach out to him sooner. He's always been that vibrant hopeful kind of guy. Seeing you and him together, I can't help but feel bitter. I hate feeling like that, I don't want to be that kind of person Hina. I'm not going to be that girl anymore. I won't let you have him though, well not without a fight." She said with a look of determination on her face.

Asahina blinked. "M-Maizono! I don't want to fight over Naegi. I mean he's a big boy right? He can decide for himself. I just don't want to lose two precious people in the process." she pouted slightly.

"I was just kidding. Least about the fighting part." Sayaka stuck her tongue out. "I just wanted you to know how I felt. That you're not the only one who cares. So let the best girl win, and regardless we stay friends after this." she allowed a small smile to grace her lips as she held out her pinky.

A look of relief crossed Asahina's face as she reached out and locked her pinky with Maizono's. "Thank goodness. No we only have to figure out what we're going to do tonight for Makoto."

Suddenly the light in the hallway dimmed. A spot light appeared in a single section, before the dual toned bear slid into sight. He offered the pair a cheeky grin.

 _ **"You ladies call?"**_ he asked cheerily as he waddled forward.

Maizono frowned as she stared at the dual toned bear. "Should have known he was watching us."

 _ **"Eh? You two having a squabble over little Makoto? Jeez who would have thought he'd have two beauties duking it out. Guess he's pretty lucky after all. Though I'd be careful about trying to jump him ladies. He may not swing that way, after all the boy's already gotten something hard ran through his body today."**_ Monokuma exclaimed, before he began to roll across the floor as he clutched at his sides.

Asahina growled as she started to stomp forward, only to be stopped at the last second by Maizono. The blue haired idol suddenly wrapped her arms around the other girl's waist."Hina please calm down. Remember we can't touch him. He's just taunting us now."

After a few seconds the tanned girl went limp as she gritted her teeth. "You're right. Damn bear thanks Saya." she murmured quietly.

 _ **"Sheesh you kids are so gosh darn violent. You make a headmaster afraid to meet his own students face to face."**_

"Monokuma enough fooling around. We need to ask you something about Makoto." Asahina said with a scowl still seated on her face.

 _ **"OH HO! What about shorty? if it's about his bathroom door. I'm still working on that requisition."**_

Sayaka sighed. "It's nothing like that. We know that you made an exception last night when Mikan was injured. Please we just want to make sure the same applies to Naegi."

Monokuma tapped his paw against his head a couple of times. _**"Well since you asked me so nicely, how can I refuse those puppy dog eyes!"**_ he exclaimed.

"Thank goodness." Asahina sighed softly.

 _ **"However remember only Naegi is allowed to sleep outside his room tonight."**_

"Wait what is that suppose to mean?" Maizono asked as her eyes widened.

 _ **"Just what I said sweetheart! If you or any of your pals wants to burn the midnight oil, you'd better keep those peepers open. Because if you fall sleep while on the job, a fabulous punishment is in store for you. And since hardly any of you slept last night, that should be interesting."**_ he giggled as he pressed his paws together.

"You little monster. I'll make you pay for hurting Koto!" Asahina gritted her teeth as she clenched her fists together.

 _ **"Temper Temper! Save all that fire for one of your classmates. Heck maybe if you're clever enough you two can off someone, and walk out of here with little Naegi into the sunset."** _he chortled darkly.

Maizono was quiet as she narrowed her eyes, before glaring at the dual toned bear.

"As if you freaking jerk!" The Swimmer practically spat, as she watched the bear began waddling down the hall.

 _ **"Yeah well we'll see how you both feel after tomorrow's presentation. Funny how thirty seconds can change your perspectives."**_

* * *

 **7:25 P.M Day Two**

 **First Floor**

 **Nurse's Office**

Naegi took a sharp breath as his hazel eyes suddenly snapped open. He gazed around frantically as he found himself resting in a bed within the nurse's office. It took him a few moments for his mind to catch up with him. He vaguely remembered bits and pieces of what undoubtedly led him here in the first place. He felt very numb, as if the sensations in his body had been dulled greatly.

He could still however make out a searing pain coming from his stomach. He reached down hesitantly, as he pulled the gown he was wearing up. He saw a large bandage wrapped around his midsection. He was hit almost immediately with the scent of disinfectant.

"Welcome back." A quiet voice murmured.

Naegi's eyes snapped up as he saw that the room was empty save Junko, who sat hunched over in a chair next to his bed.

"J-Junko? You're alright?!" He managed in a hoarse voice as bright smile flitted across his face.

"Saya and Hina will be so upset. I just finally convinced them to go eat dinner. They had been here all day as well. You just missed Keebo too, I'm sure he'll punish himself tomorrow." she murmured quietly, as she slowly pried her gaze up to the boy's face.

Mukuro felt her stomach doing small flips as she leaned forward, her lips pulling together into a very fine line. "And yeah I'm alright, only thanks to you. All of this is my damn fault. I could have gotten you killed Naegi." she said in a strained voice. "What the hell were you thinking?!" Her voice was sharp as she rose up, before approaching his side.

"But you didn't. I-I'm still here. I would be lying if I said it doesn't hurt a little." He before chuckling weakly. "But I have no regrets. You're one of my friend now Junko, I'd do anything to keep you safe." he scratched the back of his head in a sheepish manner. " I know this is weird for me to say, but in some ways I feel like all of us have known each other for ages. It's hard to believe it's only been two days. I guess that doesn't make a lot of sense does it?" He smiled slightly as he peered up at the blonde.

 _'More than you could possibly imagine'_ Mukuro thought as her gaze softened. "Naegi you're too good for this damn place. I'm disposable, I always have been. You're not, it's that simple. " she offered quietly. She rested her hip against the bed, as she stared down at the boy.

"That's not true! There's no one else like you. You can't be replaced, and you shouldn't talk about yourself like that." His voice was strained but he still had a determined expression on his face.

Mukuro averted her gaze as she decided to deflect. "Naegi this is twice now that you've put yourself in danger. You have to stop, before you end up dead." she said quietly.

"Heh I guess you're right." He mused causing the soldier's attention to flicker back to him in surprise.

"Then you'll be more careful?" She asked.

"Not a chance." he chuckled as he offered her a tired smile. "It's just not who I am. It'll work out though somehow, you'll see. We'll get out of this place together."

The Solider gritted her teeth slightly to keep her emotions from slipping out of control. _'Naegi I wish I could believe that, but you have no idea what awaits us. Hell even I don't anymore.'_

* * *

 ** _*AN*_**

 **Pokemon Trainer Tom **

_Haha I actually wondered if anyone would do some research into Tarot just for answers. The results can very depending on whether the cards are upright or not. I can say there is some answers provided there if you read between the lines. That's all I'll say._

 _I'm trying to strike a balance between Canon Pairings and Crack Pairings._

 _Yeah I really love Nagito and Kokichi. Neither are as simple as they may seem on the surface. And that will be explored._

 _*scratches head* I must admit I don't understand the following for Korekiyo myself. I mean use I do find the anthropology and culture side fascinating. However delving into his character I can't find a whole lot of redeeming qualities. I can even make a case for Fukawa,Kokichi,Nagito, Celestia, Hiyoko just to name some. Perhaps it's just the decision on how they chose to portray him that's the problem. I'll shut up though, I'm sure I've already ignited the Korekiyo base enough as it is haha._

 **Invisible Prince **

_Not quite kissing yet or debauchery yet. Oops I guess that was a spoiler. I have to say I really like Himiko,Yamada, Tsumugi. That feels like a trio that makes sense to me. Of course I have to have my darker characters begin scheming._

 ** Banjofan **

_Gotta establish some scheming in the background._

 **dougcupcake **

_It's definitely setting up in port for sure. As for Sonia having watched Daganronpa 3 entirely, it's hard for me to deny that she's smitten with Gundham and poor Kazuichi is left out in the cold. I thought it would be amusing to have a reference like that with Himiko, as I recall her being sensitive to being so small. Hence her frustration with Tenko calling her cute all the time. Akane's lack of recalling names is just too hysterical to not include. Especially since I like to leave it open as to whether or not she actually can't remember or is just doing it to really piss people off._

 _As for Hiro? Only time will tell. I think it's fun having Nagito and Kokichi together. Their two forces of nature that can coincide for a while, but I think most people assume probably correctly that their goals will diverge at some point._

 _As for Korekiyo I decided to show early on his psyche. As I felt it was rather shoehorned in V3. Not that it didn't work, it just felt abrupt. I mean we get references and teases about Syo beforehand. I just felt like it would be important to do the same here._

 **heroicdragon584 **

_I love how every chapter someone is like I KNOW SOMEONE IS GOING TO DIE SOON. I think it's great though, because it keeps the suspense going. Until that body finally does drop._

 **Dimenian **

_Perhaps, but let's not get TOO ahead of ourselves. Let us not forget that Korekiyo is a very methodical person. He's certainly not the type to do something spontaneous unless forced into it._

 **Dinodude8000**

 _I have been debating how to handle the serial killers in the fic. I still have a couple of ideas floating around. However the big difference is the fact that Syo is undoubtedly more well known. I would make Kiyo's reputation more well known, however I just can't justify that. Because unlike Syo he doesn't rely on a single type of kill. I also assume because of his background that his killings are probably far more spread out, where as Syo's would be more centered in Japan. In any case the pair will be addressed in some form. It's enviable._

 _Ya know I actually laughed at first at the thought of having Miu and Chihiro together. However I've really become fond of the idea. Especially a much slower relationship. I'm trying to pace all the ships differently this time around._

 ** Archound **

_Honestly? I'd forgotten that fact myself. However it served as a good way of explaining how someone would discover Fuji's secret so early on. And I can confirm that she's not the only one who knows._

 _I really thought the scene with Yamada,Himiko, and Tsumugi felt right. Especially Himiko's insistence on how she be portrayed._

 _As for the Tarot cards? Yeah I actually did a little bit of research to determine what I was looking for, before writing that section._

 _What I like is that Kokichi and Nagito are cooperating at the moment, however as time goes on I think it'll become more apparent that their end goals are very different._

 _And hey thanks for spotting all those goof ups. I tried to fix most of them. I appreciate you being my Beta basically haha._

 ** Shadow Ninja Koopa **

_We'll get more into Gonta and how he ended up on Fuyuhiko's team. It's all a juggling act at the moment hehe._

 _Ryoma definitely is a stand out when it comes to this upcoming motive._

 _I think Korekiyo is a good example of someone with a lot of potential, that gets really squandered by poor writing. If I'm being honest it was something that REALLY irked me about Celestia in the first game. She's suppose to be one of the most intelligent in the group behind Kyoko and probably Togami. Despite this however she overplays her hand and gives way to what seems to me the most obvious case in any of the games. It just felt like they implied she was smarter than how she acted. *Shrugs* Alas what can you do?_

 _There is definitely some meaning behind the cards. I didn't just throw them together randomly, but with Tarot of course everything is dependent on how it's read together. I'm curious what theories are floating out there._

 ** Shiny Oshawott King **

_It's building in that direction at the moment._

 ** Luckenhaft **

_I probably shouldn't have cracked up when you suggested redheads. I did though, I'm a horrible person. Love the speculation on Tarot Cards by the way._

 ** Zephyrius29 **

_I'm really split on Korekiyo as a character. I thought he was fascinating all the way up to chapter 3. I enjoyed the enigma and the concept of him being an anthropologist. However everything in chapter 3 felt very abrupt to me. Regardless of what anyone thinks about the Tulpa, Sister Complex, and him being a serial killer I could probably appreciated that more if only we'd gotten a bit more foreshadowing. I mean at least Syo in the first game is sort of hinted out ahead of time._

 _Alas I am going to keep Korekiyo's peculiar character as it is. However I did want to have it brought up earlier and I'd like to do more with him. I'll give a spoiler here and say that despite what some people may think, there's no way Korekiyo is going to murder anyone immediately. He strikes me as very methodical and patient. I do want to play into Nagito/Ouma's divergence when it comes to their goals and how they plan to achieve them._

 ** darknessking6 **

_There's definitely some information hidden within those cards. I spent time researching Tarot Cards just so I could leave some clues to those who are diligent enough to look into it ;)_

 ** King-Dorado **

_Glad you're enjoying it!_

 _Also can I say I love how people either ABSOLUTELY hate Korekiyo or feel that he was mishandled. Seems like there is very little middle ground there._

 ** Gatekeeper Rak **

_Nah can't do anything that predictable ;)_

 _And yeah for now our troublemakers are "working together" to what end? We'll see._

 ** ronin warriors fanatic **

_Woah you're really breaking this down aren't you? Hah I can't blame you. I'm constantly looking over these numbers as I'm planning out each arc._

 ** doomqwer **

_All I can say is. Prepare for trouble...and make it double!_


	19. Chapter 19: Vigil: Act One

**Chapter 19: Vigil: Act One**

 **8:41 P.M Day Two**

 **First Floor**

 **Dormitories**

A sincere smile graced the Ultimate Maid's lips as the door in front of her, slowly swung open. "M'lady I thought I might interest you in some tea." she offered as she balanced a tray in her hands.

"Kirumi you don't have to always be so formal with me. We're basically sisters." Sonia smiled brightly as she took a step backward. "And I would love some."

The Maid allowed a soft smile as she gracefully walked into the bedroom, before settling the tray upon Sonia's desk. "You haven't changed at all Sonia. You're still the same girl I remember."

The Ultimate Princess took a few steps forward, before throwing her arms around the other girl. "My goodness Kirumi you're not some old maid. In fact you're still my junior. You don't have to be so stodgy on my account." a chuckle escaped her lips.

"I'm not use to letting my hair down Sonia. I appreciate you for being so understanding, and thank you for allowing Master Togami to join you." She smiled lightly as she lightly draped an arm around the Princess.

The blonde nodded her head as she finally pulled back. "Of course. I know that Byakuya and Saionji are important to you. You can't be everywhere at the same time."

Kirumi offered a thin smile as she began to prepare a cup of tea. "I know Togami is not the easiest person to get along with. He was in such competition with his own siblings, that he finds trust with anyone difficult. Hiyoko's family might be even harder, she doesn't know how to act with those her own age. She's experienced a difficult upbringing due to her families expectations. I have been trying to keep my connections with each of you as quiet as possible. I am afraid of what someone might do if they learn I have history with each of you."

Sonia offered a sad smile as she took a seat on the edge of her bed. "You are also worried about trying to take care of everyone, without being partial to someone."

The Maid paused in the midst of her prep work, before allowing a soft sigh to escape her lips. "You do know me well Sonia. It is a challenge to remain neutral when there are so many different types of people." she shook her head. "I will manage." she mused softly as she glanced over her shoulder. She noticed San-D peering up at her from the desk, with her beady black eyes.

"I see your love of the occult hasn't changed. Though I guess I can blame myself for introducing you to that." Kirumi mused.

The Princess blinked. "What makes you say that?"

"You and Gundham have spent quite some time together already. I assumed it was due to your fascination in similar subjects. If he has given you one of his little friends, you two must be hitting it off rather nicely." She mused as she poured some of the hot liquid into a single cup, before turning to hold it out towards Sonia.

Sonia's mouth fumbled uncharacteristically a moment as she felt her face growing hot. "Well it's true I do enjoy spending time with Gundham. Though it's nothing like that Kirumi. We're just good friends, it's rare to find someone who enjoys the same macabre subjects as I do." She responded as she took the cup.

"As I said I have to take some blame for that Sonia. After all I believe it was I who first introduced you to horror movies." Kirumi offered a thin smile as she poured herself a cup, before taking a seat in a nearby chair.

"Don't be so silly. We were both children at the time. I thought your mother was going to explode when she found out. I suppose Friday the Thirteenth, wasn't an appropriate film for a young Princess." she giggled, before taking a small sip of her tea.

"Sonia you're too kind. I really do blame myself, not just for that but for you being here in the first place. It was because of my mother and I that you became so fascinated in Japanese Culture. Perhaps you wouldn't be here if not for that influence." Kirumi frowned slightly, before taking a small sip of her own beverage.

The Princess shook her head. "You can't put that on yourself Kirumi. We weren't even teenagers at the time. I'm just pleased that I have an old friend here."

Kirumi's expression softened slightly. "As am I. You are among a very short list."

* * *

 **9:17 P.M Day Two**

 **First Floor**

 **Dormitories**

"Come on Shuichi! My grandmother can do more than that." Kaito grinned.

Shuichi panted as he tried to do another sit up, before finally collapsing backwards, as he glanced over at Maki who'd seemingly already finished. "How in the world did he con you into this?"

Maki sighed as she eyed him intensely for a moment. "It wasn't matter of being conned. His voice was beginning to grate on my nerves, this seemed like it would be easier."

"Guys I am right here." Momota deadpanned as he regarded the pair.

"Yeah and you still haven't even done as many as I have." Saihara grumbled from where he lay on the floor.

"Well like I said last night bro, you need it more than I do. Once you get into the swing of things, I'll show you how it's really done." The Astronaut chuckled.

"Somehow I really doubt that." Shuichi sighed as he rested his hands behind his head. "What do you think Monokuma has planned for tomorrow?"

Maki slowly rose to her feet, before brushing her skirt off. "No doubt some incentive for murder. Clearly that is his sole purpose at the moment. Don't do anything stupid." she said quietly as she headed towards the door.

"Same time tomorrow night Maki Roll?!" Kaito called out as he sat up.

"Don't bet on it." She offered coldly, before slipping silently back out into the hall.

"She'll come around. I've got a good feeling about it." Momota mused.

"You do take things in stride don't you?" Shuichi offered a light smile.

"Of course worrying about everything is too much trouble. I'll leave that to guys like you." Kaito offered.

"Gee thanks man." Shuichi offered in a dry manner.

"Hey anything for my faithful sidekick." Kaito smirked.

* * *

 **9:32 P.M Day Two**

 **First Floor**

 **Nurse's Office**

"Y-you're l-looking m-much better." Mikan stammered softly as she stood in front of the Makoto's bedside. The rest of his immediate group was there save Keebo. Mondo, Ishimaru, and Tenko were also crowded within the small room.

"Hehe I appreciate that, but I still feel like I was hit by a truck." Naegi laughed sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head. "I really appreciate all of you guys. I probably wouldn't be here right now if it weren't you."

Mikan's face flushed slightly. "I-I'm nothing special. I'm usually just in the way most of the t-time." she said in a low voice.

"That's not true! You and Junko are like Makoto's guardian angels. So I for one think you're both special." Asahina exclaimed loudly. This caused Mikan to flinch a moment, before her face flushed deeper.

Sayaka giggled. "Hina you're going to make her faint if you keep saying things like that. You must be tired though Mikan. I know Naegi has kept you busy all day."

Mikan squeaked slightly as she bowed her head. "N-No I didn't m-mind at all. I am feeling rather tired though." she admitted quietly.

"Then you should get some rest chick. Ain't no one gonna mess with the pipsqueak tonight." Owada muttered from the far side of the room.

"Like you get a say in the matter. As I recall it's because of you he was hurt yesterday." Tenko narrowed her eyes as she stared the biker down.

"Sheesh you still on about that? I freaking apologized already chick. Just let it go will ya?" Mondo grumbled.

"Tenko I already told em off this morning. He knows better than to hurt Makoto." Aoi said as she settled her hands on her hips, before staring over at the biker.

Naegi sweat dropped. _'I don't know if I should be happy or embarrassed that I've got so many girls protecting me from Owada.'_

"Please let us refrain from anymore arguments. I have faith that my friend Mondo will not cause Naegi any further harm." Ishimaru exclaimed.

The Ultimate Biker scowled. "Jesus dude we're five feet apart. You don't have to freaking yell."

Sakura cleared her throat. "Perhaps we should discuss arrangements for this evening?"

"Oogami makes a good point." Junko mused as her gaze flickered over the nurse who seemed a bit withdrawn into herself. "Mikan go get some rest hun. We'll handle the rest from here. He's in good hands." she smiled at the nurse.

Mikan nodded. "Ok g-goodnight then. Goodnight everyone." she offered in a slightly awkward manner. She bowed at the waist, before turning towards the door.

* * *

 **9:36 P.M Day Two**

 **First Floor**

 **Hallway**

The moment the Ultimate Nurse emerged into the hallway, she walked right into someone. She quickly lost her footing, causing her to land on her back. Her legs were spread awkwardly as flush crept up to her cheeks. "O-Oww." she sniffled slightly.

"Hey Mikan are you alright?" The nurse heard the familiar voice and nearly froze up. She saw Hajime standing a few feet away, with a worried expression and faint blush on his face.

"H-Hajime?" she squeaked as she realized to her 'horror' that her panties were showing as she quickly closed her legs, before bowing her head almost to the floor.

"P-please f-forgive me! I wasn't w-watching where I was walking. You can p-punish me if you like." she sniffed as her head remained bent low.

Hajime felt that sensation he'd felt before around the nurse. The urge to protect her. He clenched his fists together a moment as he collected himself.

"Mikan it was just an accident and I'm not about to punish you. You're my friend and friends don't do things like that to one another. So please don't blame yourself, if anything it was my fault. Everyone else turned in a few minutes ago. I just wanted to make sure you got back to your room safely." he admitted quietly.

"You w-were worried about me?" Mikan asked almost in disbelief, as she slowly peeked up at him.

He smiled in return. "Of course I was. After what happened last night and this morning, I was worried you'd overdone it. So come on, what do you say we call it a night?" he suggested as he held a hand down to her.

The bashful nurse stole a couple of peeks at him, before holding her quivering hand up to him. Hajime gently pulled her to her feet.

"You really do care H-Hajime?" Tsumiki asked timidly as she stared at him.

"Of course I do. Besides we all need a hand sometimes when we fall." he mused noticing her hand was still gripping his.

"Would Hajime mind terribly if I kept holding his hand?" she asked in a voice so soft, it was barely audible.

The boy in question definitely heard her though, as he gently squeezed her hand. "Hajime doesn't mind at all." he chuckled softly.

* * *

 **9:42 P.M Day Two**

 **First Floor**

 **Nurse's Office**

"So it's settled then. Since there are nine hours between curfew and the morning announcement, we'll split the shift six ways. First will be Tenko,Sayaka, Owada, Asahina, Ishimaru and finally I'll relieve Ishimaru at 5:30. Oogami you'll have the first watch after Monokuma's presentation tomorrow. I'm sure Keebo will be more than eager to do so as well." The Ultimate Solider suggested.

"Uh guys I really appreciate it, but you don't have to put yourself out for me." Makoto laughed weakly as he gazed around the room.

"Nonsense! In fact tomorrow I will see to it that we continue to organize patrols, until you're back on your feet again. More structure will keep all of us safe." Ishimaru exclaimed as he offered a small smile.

"Ishimaru is right Koto. So don't worry so much kay?" Aoi offered in an exuberant manner.

"They're right Naegi. Just let us look out for you alright?" Maizono offered him a small smile.

Makoto felt his shoulders slump. "You guys really are the best. Thanks." he offered a sincere smile.

The Ultimate Biker grumbled as he threw his hand up. "Don't make a big deal out of it. I ain't gonna stand here and shoot the shit anymore. Gonna get some sleep while I can." he offered, before he made his way out of the office.

"Heh I guess Owada isn't so bad after all. I never expected the guy who knocked me out yesterday, would be looking out for me tonight." Naegi chuckled weakly, before he eyed Tenko out of the corner of his eye. _'I'm more surprised that she of all people would volunteer. I was pretty sure after our introductions yesterday, that she hated my guts.'_

Oogami chuckled deeply. "He does make a good point though. We should rest while we can, tomorrow will no doubt be a trying day."

* * *

 **9:54 P.M Day Two**

 **First Floor**

 **Dormitories**

Peko narrowed her eyes dangerously, as she continued to run through a series of practiced katas with her wooden sword. It was a practice she'd grown accustomed to for years now.

She'd had tried mediating when she first returned to her room earlier. However even as disciplined as she was, finding her center was difficult in this place. Her sense of purpose however had not wavered since they'd all awoken here.

The only thing that held any value was seeing that her master was successfully delivered from this prison. She had to be at her best at all times, Fuyuhiko's life was on the line. She hoped her new regimen with the Assassin would keep her skills honed. At the very least it was a good idea to keep an eye on a potential threat.

The swordswoman paused mid swing, as the bell to her door suddenly rang. Her crimson eyes flitted towards the door, before she lowered her weapon. Wordlessly she stalked towards the door.

She'd suddenly swung open the door, as her other hand remained fixed on her weapon.

"Fucking Christ Peko! Put that fucking thing away." Fuyuhiko grumbled as he shoved his hands into his pockets, as he regarded the girl intently.

"As you wish young master." she offered solemnly. She settled her wooden sword back across her shoulder, before briefly wiping away a sheen of sweat that had collected on her forehead.

"Stop fucking calling me that and what the hell are ya doing in here anyways? " He asked abrasively as he closed the door, before strolling into the room.  
"Keeping my skills sharp. Why are you out of your room? If I had known you weren't going to stay in your dormitory I would have remained at your side." She said in an emotionless manner.

"Dammit Peko you can't fucking do this." he cursed. He fixated his gaze on the girl, as a moment of concern flitted across his expression.

"And what exactly am I doing sir?" she asked quietly as she laced her hands behind her back.

"I fucking know how you think Peko. I don't give a shit about most of these fuckers myself, but don't you fucking get any ideas to go off one of them." he said as he scrutinized her intently.

"I cannot agree to such a thing." she offered simply.

"Why the fuck not? You're always never shutting up about me being your god damn master right? Well consider this a fucking order. I don't want you getting yourself killed because of me." he gritted his teeth as he glared up at the taller girl.

"Young Master I do serve you, but I will do whatever I must to ensure your survival. As your weapon it is my purpose in life."

The baby faced gangster felt a surge of fury course through him. He promptly seized at her shoulders, before violently shaking her. "Knock that fucking shit off. These assholes already don't trust us. The only shithead I want dead right now is the fucker behind this. If you're gonna murder any fucking person save it for them."

Pekoyama allowed a rare smile. _'You're not like the rest of your family. You have a kind heart beneath all of your walls. It is my duty to protect it.'_ her thoughts were interrupted by the speakers in the room.

 _ ***DING DONG* *DING DONG***_

 _ **"Ahem. May I have your attention please? The time is officially 10 P.M. Nighttime is now in effect. The Cafeteria is now off-limits and the door will be locked momentarily. And with that I wish you all a good night. Sweet Dreams! I'll see you all bright and early for your surprise." Monokuma's laughter echoed across the school, before fading into silence once more.**_

* * *

 **10:04 P.M Day Two**

 **First Floor**

 **Nurse's Office**

Makoto felt the awkward silence settle over the room. He weakly canted his head to regard the Aikido Master. She seemed so uncomfortable and yet she was still here. If he really did bother her so much, why was she putting herself through this?

The girl in question sat on the opposite side of the room. Her leg bounced up and down as she lightly tapped her foot. It seemed as if she had trouble sitting still.

"Uh Tenko?" he asked quietly.

Almost immediately her eyes narrowed slightly as she lifted her chin. "What did you need some water or something?" she asked as she folded her hands into her lap.

The boy shook his head, before offering her a sheepish smile. "No it's nothing like that. I just wanted to say thank you for volunteering."

She regarded him quietly a moment, before shrugging her shoulders slightly. "I'm not doing anything. I'm just sitting here."

Naegi shifted slightly. "Hey I'm sorry if I didn't give the best first impression yesterday. I'm not used to talking to so many different kinds of people."

"You didn't do anything wrong idiot. I just expected the worst. Most of the time it's true, but I guess you're alright. " she rolled her jaw slightly. "What you did earlier for Enoshima, that was admirable. You surprised me and I guess you proved me wrong. My Master wouldn't forgive me, if I didn't acknowledge that."

"This is how we really win. Not by killing each other, but by looking out for each other. At least that's what I believe." Makoto mused quietly.

Tenko was quiet for a few moments. "You know when you're back on your feet, you should spend some time with me and Sakura. Maybe you're right about working together, but your words alone can't protect those around you."

Makoto worked his jaw a moment, before nodding finally. "I don't know if I have what it takes to be a fighter. I'm not very strong. Though if you think it'll help, count me in."

The Aikido Master sighed as she rose to her feet. "Strength may help, but you don't have to be physically strong if you're well trained. Take that degenerate with the pompadour. He's stronger then me, but you better believe I can kick his ass any day of the week."

"Heh I guess when you put it like that, it makes some sense. So are we friends now Tenko?" he laughed as he feebly held out a hand.

The girl made a face, before hesitantly reaching out to grasp his hand. The gesture was quick, and was over shortly after it had begun. "Fine friends. Just don't make me regret it."

"Consider it a promise." He smiled slightly.

* * *

 **11:13 P.M Day Two**

 **First Floor**

 **Dormitories**

"You know you're a little crazy Ibuki." Leon chuckled as he leaned his head against the musician's. The pair lay curled together in a tangle of limbs within Leon's bed. Despite her impulsive nature she'd been surprisingly careful with his left shoulder.

"Ibuki thinks you like her kind of crazy though." the girl smirked mischievously as she pressed her lips against his collarbone, causing the boy to shudder slightly.

"Guilty as charged, but seriously can you tone it down a bit in front of every-" he was cut off as he was promptly clobbered over the head with a pillow.

"What the hell was that for?" he cursed as Ibuki began crack up into laughter.

"Ibuki was getting tired of you rambling like a chick. Sooooo she thought she'd take matters into her own hands."

"Like a chick? Oh that's so freaking low." Leon grumbled.

"Well Ibuki could try to quiet you in a different way." she said suggestively as she wriggled her eyebrows, before she promptly straddled his lap, before melding her mouth against his. At first the former baseball player was still, before he gave into her as slowly began to move his mouth against hers as he curled his right arm around her slender waist.

After what seemed like a short eternity Ibuki released her hold on his lips as she playfully nipped at his bottom lip. "Better L-E-O-N?" she asked in a sing song voice as she playfully rolled her hips against his lap.

"Better in some ways, worse in others." he snorted as he suddenly fliped her over with right arm, so that he was now on top.

"Taking the lead this time huh?" she purred as she offered him a teasing grin.

"Yeah I think it's about time. And you're right you're definitely my brand of crazy." he laughed as he pressed his mouth against her collarbone, eliciting a soft gasp from the musician.

"Ibuki definitely likes the sound of that." she chirped.

* * *

 **11:34 P.M Day Two**

 **First Floor**

 **Nurse's Office**

"Makoto you can get some rest silly." Sayaka said as she offered a fond smile. She reached up and lightly squeezed one of his hands.

Naegi felt a small blush settle on his face from the physical contact. "Heh no way. You're nice enough to look out for me, I can at least keep you company." he murmured.

The Idol offered a soft smile. "Naegi you were about to nod off, it's going to hurt my feelings if you fall asleep on me."

The _'lucky'_ student quickly patted his face a couple of times as he tried to rouse himself. "Sorry I'm still with you. It's just these painkillers make me so drowsy" he said as a frown settled on his face.

Sayaka couldn't help but giggle at how quickly the boy had snapped to attention. "Silly I'm just teasing you. If you need to sleep that's fine, I'll watch over you."

"Heh I just don't want to pass out on you Maizono. I guess I wanna make up for us not becoming friends sooner." he smiled groggily at her.

"So just start talking about something. Anything, I promise I'm a pretty good listener." Sayaka admitted with a tease of a smile.

Makoto nodded his head numbly. "Well I'm really worried about my little sister Komaru, and my mom and dad. Everything was so weird when I arrived here. I just remember crossing the threshold onto Hope's Peak, and then everything just went black. Next thing I knew I was face down on a desk, in a classroom with Asahina."

"I forgot you had a little sister." Sayaka smiled weakly as she tried to brush aside the mention of Aoi.

"If you think waking up in a classroom was strange though. I woke up in the storage room. I didn't even know I was in Hope's Peak. Of course we don't really know if that's where we are now do we?" she offered a moment later as her blue eyes regarded him intently.

Naegi shook his head slowly. "No I guess not. I mean Monokuma says that's where we are, but he's not exactly the most reliable source." he mused lightly as he stared down at her hand that was still settled on upon his. "But we're gonna stick it out...and get out of this place. We're not gonna do what that bear wants either." He smiled.

"What if there isn't another way out Naegi? It seems like everything here is so well planned. What if we don't have a choice, but to well you know." she trailed off causing Makoto's eyes to widen slightly.

"Maizono you can't talk like that. We're better than that. If we start thinking like that we'll be doing exactly what Monokuma wants."

The idol's expression softened slightly. "I know you're right don't mind me silly. I'm just tired and my nerves are a little shot." she forced a small smile for his sake. "Seems like Monokuma has a weapon tucked around every corner."

"What do you mean?" Makoto blinked sleepily as he regarded the girl.

The blue haired beauty shook her head slightly. "Well when we were exploring yesterday I saw several strange items. I saw an ornamental sword in the gift shop. The storage room I woke up in, had a hand axe just lying there. Then of course there are those sewing kits for the girls and the tools for the boys."

"God it's like he's just dangling different ideas for murder in front of our faces." Makoto scowled.

"I wouldn't put it past him, but we just have to be careful right and stick together? " Sayaka suggested trying to seem positive.

Naegi found a smile returning to his face. "Yeah you're right. We can't let this place shake us. Though I have to say, I'm worried about whatever Monokuma has planned in the morning. Whenever he laughs like that, it always makes me assume the worst."

"Wonder if he'll be upset if you can't make it." Sayaka murmured quietly.

"I wouldn't put it past him to find a way to get me involved, even if I'm stuck in here." Naegi chuckled mirthlessly as he shook his head.

* * *

 ***AN***

 **SkylightsBLADE **

_Oooh some good speculation here. I love it!_

 **Archound **

_As always man thanks for helping out. I'm sure you'll have plenty for me with this chapter. I do certainly appreciate it._

 _I'm going to try and pull off Korekiyo in a way that both the naysayers and his fans will appreciate. Well at least I hope so hah._

 _Yeah my problem with Hanamura's perversion is it's one of his few defining characteristics other than being cowardly. He's one of the less fleshed out students imo._

 _I know some people may not like me going in such a dark direction with Mikan's backstory. However I feel like it certainly explains a lot. I don't intend to glorify or make light of that subject matter._

 _It's interesting how many original encounters I can have with characters that have never met in the original series._

 _I'm trying to throw some foreshadowing here and there. It makes it fun for me to see how people interpret it._

 **Dinodude8000**

 _Naegi really is the Ultimate Herbivore. He has no idea what to do with all that potential. A classic harem trope lol._

 _And yeah I wanted to spend more time with all of the cast. It's obviously a challenge with this many people, but I'm making the rounds._

 ** darknessking6 **

_Really love how people are interpreting the Tarot Cards. Some are trying to identify who relates to a card, some are trying to taking the meaning of the characters together to make sense of it. If anyone manages to actually crack the third prediction in the reviews. I'll give you a cookie!_

 ** Luckenhaft **

_Haha thanks as always for reviewing man!_

 _I love how after several chapters of no death that everyone is on pins and needles. Everyone just waiting for a body to drop lol._

 _I enjoyed injecting some fluffy humor along side some more serious moments._

 _God the Naegi Waifu Wars is still make me laugh. Keep it up man!_

 **Gatekeeper Rak **

_Glad you're enjoying it man. I feel like the deaths mean a lot more when you actually are connected to that character. That was my biggest regret with how I handled the beginning of A New Despair._

 _Also I love how everyone has a different theory on the cards._

 ** Zephyrius29 **

_Yeah unfortunately there are a list of characters that I feel like got built up only to be short changed when it came to the writing. Kiyo and Celestia are suppose to be highly intelligent, but make poor choices that belittle their intelligence. Then you've got some characters like Hagakure who really is only a survivor due to pure damn luck. I mean even Fukawa offers something in Happy Havoc, but Hiro is just sort of there._

 ** PettyPunk **

_I'm going to try and do better about foreshadowing and fleshing on some of these characters. Especially the ones I feel like got botched slightly lol._

 ** Dimenian **

_The fun thing about using Tarot Cards is the multiple meanings that can be inferred. Especially when it comes to the third prediction. Because then you have to ask if each of those cards are meant to be red separately or in conjunction in some way. I just thought it would be a neat way for people to speculate._

 **StrikeDragoon**

 _We're trucking in that direction for sure!_

 ** dougcupcake **

_I decided to really embrace Hanamura's perversion. As much as it makes me inwardly groan, it's a fundamental part of his character._

 _Kaito was a character that I felt was going to be a joke, but by the end of V3 he was BEST BRO._

 _Also as one of my reviewers suggested...so begins The Naegi Waifu Wars!_

 ** Banjofan **

_Oh definitely more than six trials. And if you look back at the initial rules provided earlier in the fic, the maximum kills per blackened is 3 this time around. As for how I'm going to juggle all of it? Well it's going to be a tightrope act. However I feel like I did a pretty solid job the first time around. As dark as it is to say, it's only going to get easier *coughs* Less people._

 ** Invisible Prince **

_Yeah not gonna lie, I'm taking some liberties with Korekiyo going forward. I'm also going to do the same with Tenko's background. It was just...underwhelming._

 _Lol to be fair Hanamura has no bias. That little cook would hump anything with legs, probably stuff without legs too ._

 ** doomqwer **

_Haha yeah Hanamura is a little freaky, but it's straight up how is in the series too._

 _Yeah there's some sparks about to fly it seems over Naegels who has no freaking clue at this point Lol._


	20. Chapter 20: Vigil: Act Two

**Chapter 20: Vigil: Act Two**

 **12:17 A.M Day Three**

 **First Floor**

 **Dormitories**

Kaede let out a soft groan, as the bell to her door suddenly chimed. Her purple eyes flitted around the darkened room. 'Who in the world could it be so late?' she frowned as she threw her legs over the bed. She self consciously pulled at her t-shirt to cover her thighs a bit, as she slowly moved towards the door. The bell chimed once more as she paused for a moment. Her hand tensed against the knob as she took a quick breath, before she unlocked the door.

She cracked the door as she warily stared out into the hallway, only to come face to face with Komaeda. "N-Nagito? Is everything alright? What happened to you?" her slight frustration was overshadowed by her concern, as she regarded the white haired teen.

The boy offered her a thin smile. "Kaede may I come in? I'd rather not talk in the hallway at this hour."

"Yeah of course." she murmured softly. The Pianist took a step back, before fidgeting with the bottom of her shirt.

The boy quietly slipped into her room, before shutting the door behind him. "You answered the door like that? And with nothing to protect yourself?" He asked as he regarded her critically.

The blonde felt her face grow heated. "Don't treat me like a child. I didn't ask for you to barge in at this hour. If anything I should be chastising you for disappearing on the rest of us." she huffed as she folded her arms across her chest.

Nagito paced across the room, before idly letting his fingers run down the length of her keyboard. "I'm glad you did answer, but you should be more careful. Make no mistake the only way forward is through."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Kaede frowned as she watched him with a curious expression.

A sigh escaped his lips. "I truly wish that hope could flourish without anyone else dying. There are so many talented individuals here. Any of their lives being cut short is a tragedy. However it's readily apparent that the only way for anyone to survive, is for the game to move forward. Standing still isn't an option Kaede."

The Ultimate Pianist felt herself shiver slightly. "N-Nagito you're not considering doing anything reckless are you? Even if what you say is true, it won't stop me from trying to keep us united."

The boy shook his head as a small smile graced his features. "Not at all. I do not intend to kill anyone. Also it pleases me that people like you and some of the others are inspiring hope. However you need to realize that there's no way this game will be won without more blood being spilt."

"Where is all of this coming from? Nagito please, you can talk to me. Where were you this evening?" she asked as her gaze softened slightly.

Komaeda regarded her intently for a moment, before speaking. "Observing our first motive. More specifically I'm aware of everyone's motive."

Kaede's eyes widened. "B-But how? I thought Monokuma said all of that would be shown tomorrow?"

"The how is irrelevant Kaede. I just wanted to warn you ahead of time. If you watch your video, it will haunt you. I'd suggest ignoring it altogether." Nagito mused.

The girl bit her lower lip. "If that's true maybe we should tell everyone the same thing? We can short circuit whatever the bear has planned by ignoring those videos."

The other Ultimate offered her a sympathetic smile. "I wish it were that simple. However I suspect if we do that, the reprisal could be far worse than this motive. Whatever you decide, I'd avoid antagonizing Monokuma." he said as he began to pace back towards the door.

The blonde watched him for a few seconds, before clearing her throat. "Nagito?"

The white haired teen paused near the door, as he cast a glance back over his shoulder. "Yes?"

"Why warn just me? I'm not nearly as special as a lot of the other people here. " She regarded him intently, as she awaited his response.

Komaeda allowed his shoulders to slump slightly. "I told you when we first spoke, that I try to not let people get close. It usually ends poorly for them. I wasn't able to help myself in this case. I'd like to see your hope shine, for you to make it out of this. I haven't had a friend in a long time, it gives me more to hope for. Though admittedly it also gives me more to worry about."

The Pianist was quiet for a few moments. "I-I'm not sure I entirely understand Nagito. Though I wouldn't worry so much alright? Maybe things seem desperate now, but there's always a chance the Mastermind hasn't covered all their bases. We only have to find one weakness and strike at it." she smiled.

The boy paused near the door, as he rested a hand on his chest. "As usual you never fail to inspire. I'll see you in the morning." he said as he grasped the knob, before tilting his head to scrutinize her once more. "Make sure you lock this."

Kaede huffed as she stalked forward and gently ushered him out. "Jeez I've got it okay? Now beat it. My bed is calling."

* * *

 **12:38 A.M Day Three**

 **First Floor**

 **Nurse's Office**

Naegi was having to fight to keep his eyes open. His eyelids fluttered wearily, as he offered Maizono a tired smile. "I can't remember the last time I've been this tired. What time is it?"

"Mm I'm starting to get sleepy too, and it's a few minutes after midnight. Owada should be here pretty soon." The blue haired beauty smiled.

"Heh I should be careful, I don't want to tick him off again." Naegi murmured softly.

"I'm sure everything will be just fine. I think he just lost his temper before." Sayaka said as she leaned over and gently patted his hand.

"Yeah I'm sure you're right. It was a pretty difficult first day, and Togami isn't exactly the easiest person to get along with." Makoto chuckled.

Maizono giggled as she stared down at the boy. "Yeah I think he could get under almost anyone's skin." She mused, before nervously biting her lower lip. "Naegi can I ask you something?"

The boy blinked his eyes slightly as he numbly nodded his head. "I'm an open book, ask way Maizono." he offered her a sheepish smile.

"You and Aoi seem pretty close. She and you are a lot alike. What do you think about her Naegi?" Maizono asked as she watched his face closely.

"Really? You think so?" Naegi asked as he rubbed the back of his head. "Hina is pretty amazing. I didn't have a whole lot of friends back in middle school, so I treasure these bonds. Why do you ask though?"

The idol smiled softly as she regarded him. "You're both really sweet and always try to stay positive, even when things are looking bad. To be honest I'm pretty jealous of her." Maizono admitted quietly, causing the boy to blink.

"What? But why?" Naegi asked as he peered up at her.

"I try to stay positive, but it just comes natural for both of you. That and she's pretty lucky to have a boy like you who likes her so much."

Makoto stared at her a moment, before shaking his head. "Maizono you're really strong, and I'm convinced sometimes you really are psychic. You shouldn't be jealous, because I care about you both." he smiled sincerely at the idol, who felt her cheeks flush deeply at his words.

"N-naegi it doesn't work that way. You can't like two girls at the same time. I-It's just not proper." she said feeling mortified, as she was surprised by his apparent boldness.

The brown haired teen looked confused. "But I do! You're my friends and I'd do anything for either of you." he said confidently as he flashed another one of his hopeful smiles.

The blue haired girl couldn't help, but stare at him a moment, before cracking up into a fit of giggles.

Of course poor sweet Naegi. It was really his charm. He was so complimentary and innocent. He didn't even know they were discussing two very different matters.

Maizono's felt her lips pull into a soft smile, as she heard Naegi's breath fall into a rhythmic pattern.

She peered down to see his eyes shut, as his chest rose and fell repeatedly. _'Please don't ever change Naegi.'_ she mused as she quietly rose up out of her chair.

She felt her heartbeat quicken, as she leaned over the sleeping boy. The Ultimate Idol very gently pressed her lips against his forehead, before pulling back. A faint blush graced her face. "Rest well Naegi." she offered in a tender voice.

* * *

 **1:12 A.M Day Three**

 **First Floor**

 **Nurse's Office**

Naegi's eyes flickered open as glanced around groggily. "Maizono?" he murmured.

"Hmph guess again squirt. I ain't half as good looking as that chick." Mondo chuckled as the boy sat up suddenly. "Shit don't get excited. If you start bleeding out, I ain't a damn doctor."

"Heh sorry Owada. Guess you just surprised me. These painkillers are throwing me for a loop." Makoto chuckled sheepishly. _'It also doesn't help that you sort of scare the living crap out me.'_

"Don't worry so freaking much. I ain't gonna hurt you, so don't be so damn twitchy." Owada grumbled.

The Ultimate luck regarded the taller boy a moment. "Uh Mondo can I ask you something?"

"Yeah I guess so what's on your mind shorty?" The biker narrowed his eyes slightly.

"I heard what you said earlier, I was just wondering why you volunteered to help out? I kind of got the impression you didn't like me very much." Naegi mused with a weak smile.

"That jackhole with the freaking attitude, is only person in here I really can't stand. Fucking punk thinks he can look down on the rest of us." Mondo scowled slightly. "Look Naegi I ain't good with apologies, but what you did earlier makes you alright to me. I was raised to never raise a hand to a girl, and to protect them at all costs. My mom would kick my ass if I forgot that. Way I figure it, you're the only reason that chick is still alive."

Makoto's eyes widened slightly. "I just did what anyone would man. I'm not some hero."

"Heh you say that squirt, but not many of the others would have taken that shit for a stranger. Anyways don't get all fucking mushy about it. I'm here so whatever ya know?" Owada grumbled as he laced his hands behind his head.

Naegi eyed the biker a moment, before suddenly a chuckle escaped him, earning a sharp look from the other boy.

"What's so freaking funny?" He grumbled.

"Sorry it's just I never would have thought that deep down you'd be such a cool guy. I guess that's my bad man, I assumed the worst for no reason. I guess it's nice to know that we're all more alike that I realized." Makoto smiled causing the biker to shuffle uncomfortably.

"Shit I ain't some freakin monster. I like screwin' around with my friends and stuff too. Then there's the goddamn rush I'd get while running with the Crazy Diamond Crew. I mean sure, there was a shit-ton pressure to build up the gang and everything, but still gettin' to hang with them was the fuckin' best, man. Wish they were here now, we'd be outta this shithole in no time." Mondo mused with a halfhearted smile.

Naegi smiled softly. "We're gonna get out of here someday man. We just have to keep pushing forward."

* * *

 **1:58 A.M Day Three**

 **First Floor**

 **Dormitories**

"Monokuma sir. I'd like a word please." Celestia said in a soft manner, as she laced her hands together.

Several moments later the dual toned bear sprang into view. Wordlessly he plopped down upon the bed, before folding his paws.

 _ **"You called sweetheart?"**_ The dual toned bear chortled as he focused his attention on the Ultimate Gambler.

"Indeed. Since I agreed to be so kind as to share everything I hear, I was hoping you might return the gesture." her tone was very well mannered, as she eyed the dual toned bear.

 _ **"Eh you trying to butter up Monokuma for information? OH HO I have to hear this. Make your pitch so this bear can go hibernate."**_ he guffawed as he clutched at his stomach.

There was a brief pause, before the other voice spoke once more. "I agreed to be your eyes and ears in this game til it is resolved. However in the end I get to walk out of here. I have no qualms with this arrangement as it is. I am curious though, what awaits us in the morning?"

Monokuma tapped his paw against his chin. _**"Sheesh don't you kids appreciate surprises at all do ya? How best to describe it?**_ _ **Ah I know let's call it motive."**_

"Motive?" Celestia questioned as sge raised a single brow.

 _ **"You got it! Just think my pulse was already racing when Rantaro went and offed poor Mahiru the first night, before little ole me had even put any pressure on anyone. Think of how your classmates will react, when their given a reason to start bashing each other's heads in. The sweetest little souls will become blackened when they see what's on the line. Course it's easier to justify murder when you get to walk out of here with someone else."**_ he mused with a wide grin.

"So I take it, I have a motive awaiting me as well?"

 _ **"Well of course doll! Just because you got such a sweet offer don't make you above the rules. You murder and get caught, you get fried. You tell a soul about our deal, you get a fantastic punishment. And of course you have a motive to give you all the more reason to survive right?"**_ he snickered.

"Very well. I believe we have an understanding then. Now if you'll excuse me, I should retire for the evening." Celestia offered quietly as she bowed her head.

Monokuma's red eye flashed. _**"Glad we had this chat. Sweet dreams, don't let the bed bugs bite."**_ he laughed as he trudged away, disappearing into one of the wall panels.

* * *

 **2:59 A.M Day Three**

 **First Floor**

 **Nurse's Office**

"So Yuta comes home drenched to the bone. Freezing and dad makes him stand outside till he's dry. You should have seen his face, he almost had frost sickles hanging from his hair. He was so mad with daddy." Asahina giggled as she sat on the edge of Naegi's bed.

"Your dad seems pretty tough, but I bet he's really protective of you and your brother."

Asahina smiled fondly. "Yeah dad's a detective, so he's always working long hours. Whenever he does have free time, we usually go to the lake to swim."

Naegi blinked. "Hina your dad's a cop? Aren't you scared with all those crazy murders that have been happening lately?"

The swimmer tensed slightly as she bit her lower lip. "I-I probably shouldn't say this, but I saw some of dad's files not too long ago. He's one of the ones investigating the Genocider Syo murders. Then of course there's talk recently of a new serial killer in Japan. I remember hearing of at least twenty victims so far, all of them girls." Asahina shuddered slightly.

"I do worry about him a lot, but he taught me to not let my fears hold me back. I have to faith that he'll be alright. Honestly I keep thinking we're gonna wake up one morning and he's gonna be standing there rounding up everyone behind this. I know he's out there looking for me. I just know it." she said with small smile, as she rested a hand on her chest.

Naegi was quiet a moment. "Hina you're braver than I am. I would be worried sick, right now all I can think about is my family. Especially my little sister."

The swimmer shook her head vigorously. "Koto don't sell yourself short, after all you totally saved Junko!"

Makoto offered a small smile. "I didn't do anything that special. I just wanted to protect one my friends."

"Don't be so modest Makoto. You're the bravest guy I know!" she exclaimed, before her face heated up slightly.

Naegi fought down a blush of his own. "Hina thank you for keeping everyone so positive. None of us can do this alone right?"

Aoi smiled lightly. "Yeah I guess that's true, there's no I in Team right?"

"You betcha." The boy chuckled lightly, before wincing.

"Koto are you alright?!" Asahina's brow furrowed, as she leaned over with a look of worry etched on her face.

"Heh yeah I think my painkillers are just starting to wear off, and laughing hurts." he forced a grin.

Asahina puffed her cheeks out slightly, before simply shaking her head as she rose back to her feet. "Dummy you should have said something sooner. It's my job to look out for you!" she said exuberantly.

She walked over towards the medical cabinet, before she promptly bent over.

The Ultimate Luck felt his eyes widen. _'Holy crap does she do this on purpose? Those shorts are really something, her wide hips an-'_ he sucked in a quick breath. He mentally imagined a miniature Tenko and Sakura on each of his shoulders. _'I am not a pervert, those two would kill me for ogling Hina like that.'_

"Koto!" Aoi exclaimed causing the boy to tense up, as he nearly let out a squeak.

His gaze focused back on the swimmer who was still hunched over, though she was peering over shoulder at him.

 _'Oh crap please say she didn't realize what I was just doing. I really don't have a good excuse.'_

 _'Serves you right you filthy degenerate! I hope she beats you to a pulp. I will show you the true wrath of Neo Aikido!'_ the Inner Tenko exclaimed in his head.

 _'Naegi if you so much as consider laying a hand on her I will show you no mercy.'_ Sakura's imaginary voice boomed in the back of his head.

Aoi looked slightly concerned, however she seemed unaware of his mental turmoil "Are you alright?"

"Me? Heh never better. Maybe it's just a side effect of the drugs, I feel sort of loopy." Makoto laughed sheepishly.

Asahina smiled brightly. "Well that's alright. Let's get you some more, so you can relax and get some rest. It's gotta be better than you laying there in pain." she mused as she reached out and picked up a bottle.

Naegi nodded his head as he willed himself to avert his gaze. "Yeah I guess I can't complain with that."

"How strange. That seems a bit dangerous." Hina mused quietly as she rose back to her feet, before approaching his bedside.

"What's wrong?" The boy asked as his hazel gaze resettled on her.

"Well Mikan was nice enough to mark the bottle for the painkillers. I'm not an

expert, but it looks like there's a bunch of different poisons in the same cabinet as all the medicine." Aoi frowned as she again settled herself on the edge of the bed. She gently deposited a couple of pills into her palm, before holding it out with a glass of water in her other hand.

"Probably some sick idea from the bear." Makoto mused as he opened his mouth, before downing the pills with a swig of water.

"Mm that sounds about right. Don't worry though I'll take good care of you." Asahina beamed as she sat the glass of water near his bedside.

"I know I'm in good hands then." Naegi offered her a sheepish smile.

"Hey that's what friends are for right?" she laughed as she stuck her tongue out playfully.

* * *

 **5:17 A.M Day Three**

 **1st Floor**

 **Dormitories**

"Junko we need to talk." Mukuro stated coldly as she peered up at the camera within her bedroom.

 _ **"Yeesh if looks could kill."**_ Monokuma's voice rang out, as he suddenly materialized a few feet away with a sadistic grin on his face.

"Then you'd already be dead." The Ultimate Solider deadpanned.

 ** _"OH HO. I see someone is still a little bit miffed about earlier. Just remember sweetheart, you're the one who broke the rules not me. Anyways why am I here?_** ** _Can't you see this bear needs his beauty sleep?! So many blasted interruptions!_** ** _"_** he exclaimed loudly.

"It's about Naegi." The former mercenary started only to be cut off by Monokuma.

 _ **"Oh your precious little Naegi. It really tugs at my heartstrings to see how desperately you worked to save him. Pupupu you bout to go look after your little wide eyed optimist? Maybe you can mount him while he's drugged, bout the only way you're gonna get any."**_ he laughed as he grabbed at his sides.

Mukuro clenched her fists together. "You know he wasn't drugged before all of this." she snapped back. "However strange it was, it was real."

The dual toned bear tapped his chin with his paw. _**"Yeah I guess so, but that was then and this is now. Baha don't forget you agreed to all of this. You betrayed all of them."**_ he chortled.

Mukuro gritted her teeth. "I chose you Junko. I always chose you, and I'm sure that it will haunt me for the rest of my life."

 _ **"Well no need to worry about such things Mukie. I mean you probably won't kicking around much longer anyways."**_ Monokuma chortled.

The soldier shook her head. "Look I didn't call you here to make small talk. I need to know if Naegi is going to be alright this morning. He's in no condition to be moved anywhere for your damn motive."

The dual toned bear folded his paws a moment as he leaned against the far wall. _**"Eh who needs him? Little Makoto can be exempt from this. Besides it'll be more interesting without him."**_

Mukuro's eyes widened. "Wait you're serious? Just like that?"

Monokuma's red eye flared to life. _**"Don't get too excited. It's not like he's going to be able to drop any bodies where he is now, so taunting him yet is pointless. Though I think we both know it's going to take quite a push to get him to that point. "**_ he snickered.

The soldier sighed. "I should have expected as much. You really are incapable of feeling anything other than despair aren't you?"

The bear was quiet a moment, before suddenly he began to laugh louder then she'd ever heard before and the voice that followed was no longer that of Monokuma, but of the real Junko Enoshima.

 _ **"You just don't get it silly. Despair is that much richer when it's twisted from something you care about. I don't hate all of you, actually you could say it's because I love all of you that I'm doing this. It's the most satisfying kind of despair. I have to say at first I was slightly miffed that Naegi saved one of his girls, but now it only adds to my anticipation."**_

Mukuro felt her eyes widen in horror. "J-Junko w-what are you saying?"

 _ **"Don't you get it? The closer you and your little pals get, the more satisfying it's going to be when their found hanging by their entrails."**_ her voice changed from a cutesy tone to a purely sadistic one.

The Ultimate Soldier couldn't help feel herself shaking in a mixture of rage, but also fear. Junko had all the cards and all the pieces. She controlled this game. The only solution was for someone else to be able to discover the truth of Hope's Peak. If she uttered a word she'd be dead almost immediately, probably along with someone close to her. All she could do for now, is survive and keep as many of them alive as possible.

Monokuma's voice suddenly returned. _**"Whelp! This bear has better things to do, like sleeping! Don't forget 8 A.M sharp or a punishment awaits."** _he chortled as he disappeared from sight.

Mukuro was still tense as the dual toned bear vanished. _'This is all about to become much harder. '_ she sighed to herself as she stalked towards the bedroom door.

* * *

 **5:23 A.M Day Three**

 **First Floor**

 **Gym**

The Ultimate Swordswoman swiftly walked into the Gymnasium. Her crimson gaze settling on Maki, who already stood in the center of the room.

"I should have expected that both of us would arrive earlier than the designated time." Pekoyama mused idly, as she stared intently at the Assassin.

"I haven't been waiting long. I would have selected a different spot, but as I understand Oogami and Tenko won't be here this morning. Shall we then?" Maki suggested.

"As you wish. Should we set any guidelines or do you have any preferences?" Peko asked as she quirked a single brow.

"Let's consider it a duel. The fight goes on till one of us forces the other into submission." Maki mused as she slipped into a fighting stance.

"If you think that's wise, however do you really intend to fight me without a weapon?" The Swordswoman asked as she removed her wooden sword from her back.

Maki actually allowed a tiny smile. "Don't concern yourself with that Peko. I am a weapon."

Pekoyama offered a bemused expression. "I understand that sentiment well. I will not hold back then." she said as she blurred forward. She brought her sword down swiftly.

The wooden instrument was stopped only an inch away from Maki's face, as she caught it with her hands. "Good, because I want to see your best."

* * *

 **5:30 A.M Day Three**

 **First Floor**

 **Nurse's Office**

"How's my hero doing?" The Ultimate Solider offered a light smile, as she crossed the threshold into the Nurse's Office. She forced a small smile as she rested a hand on her hip.

"Naegi seems to be doing quite well. However I do believe he is no longer responsible for what comes out of his mouth. I will allow such talk to persist this one time." Ishimaru mused as he rose to his feet.

"Bye Bye Taka!" Naegi exclaimed with a dopey smile, as he waved his hand manically.

"Sheesh no joke. How many painkillers did you give him Ishimaru?" The blonde asked as she moved towards the bedside.

The Ultimate Hall Monitor adjusted his collar. "Do not place the blame on me Miss Enoshima. I do believe it was Miss Asahina who is to blame. In any case I shall leave the rest to you." The boy smiled as he bowed his head towards her, before eying Makoto a moment longer.

"I wish you a speedy recovery Naegi." he exclaimed loudly, before he made his way out of the room.

"Oh Naegels just how much did _'Donuts'_ give you?" She chuckled softly as she stopped next to bed, before offering a light smile.

"Junkooo I'm so glad you're here with me." Naegi grinned widely as he stared up at the girl. His hazel gaze was slightly clouded over.

Mukuro couldn't help, but chuckle. "Hun I think the meds are helping, but you really should try to sleep." she suggested with a soft smile.

"I will I promise. Just come closer I want to tell you something." he said with a wide grin.

 _'He's officially out of it. Must be some good drugs. At least the supplies here aren't cheap.'_ she mused as she slipped closer.

"Alright you, but afterwards you promise you'll try to go to sleep?"

"Would I lie to you?" Makoto laughed.

"I don't know would you?" Mukuro countered as she inched closer, before leaning over the drugged boy.

"Never!" he exclaimed with a sly grin. "I can't reach that far. Come on." he insisted.

"Naegi what are you up to?" She asked as she hesitantly leaned over, so that she was only a few inches away from the boy. "So what's the big d-" she was cut off though. The brown haired boy suddenly reached up and pulled at her shirt. He yanked her downward as he suddenly melded his mouth against hers.

The Soldier felt a shiver run down the length of her body, as she felt the boys lips working against hers for several seconds. Mukuro's brain finally caught back up with her as she pulled her head up. Her chest rose and fell in a uneven manner, as she stared down at the drugged boy a moment. She quickly adverted her gaze as she felt her mask slip out of place."N-Naegi" she breathed heavily.

Makoto's lips formed a single word, that sent a shiver down the Ultimate Soldier's body. "Mukuro."

Mukuro's eyes snapped back to Naegi's face to see that his eyes were shut. His chest now rose and fell in a very rhythmic manner. He was very much asleep.

Had she simply imagined the entire exchange? She was tired as well. It wasn't possible for Naegi to remember her. Those memories, they had been taken from him for good.

There were some things that could never be given back.

* * *

 **Shiny Oshawott King **

_Having context for other characters changes quite a lot doesn't it?_

 **13TheAce **

_I think the interactions here are a good way to build up relationships so when some inevitability crumble it means a lot more._

 _Hehe glad you enjoyed Tea time. It felt really organic as I was writing it, so I'm glad it came across well._

 _Every scene with Mikan makes me want to hug her and tell her it's gonna be ok haha._

 ** heroicdragon584 **

_I will definitely have nods to certain arcs,cases, and plotlines without doing the exact same retelling._

 **Kusanagi**

 _Hey man no worries. I don't mind getting criticism at all. It's great to get feedback that I can actually use to better myself. I've had one of my reviewers who recently has been kind enough to help me correct some of the more glaring grammatical issues._

 _The reason why I thought using Tarot cards as a way of foreshadowing is because of how obscure it is. If you look at every reviewer who's posted a comment almost all of them have arrived at a different conclusion. I love when you can introduce an element that everyone has their theory behind it._

 **Wrookie01**

 _Hey welcome! I'm glad you enjoyed the original. I hope you enjoy what's to come with this fic. Sorry for sinking one ship already =(_

 ** Zephyrius29 **

_Lol I can already imagine someone having to peel Makoto's body off of a wall once Tenko goes on her warpath. Really I wanted to utilize Tenko beyond just her shtick with Himiko. I felt that she was sorely underused in V3 aside from her man-hating and constant girl boner for Himiko._

 ** McdrilaX **

_I love having so many characters because it gives rise to never before seen pairings and possibilities. Also like you mentioned I really wanted to give more attention to characters aside from the protagonists. This chapter was a heavy Naegi chapter, but it made sense in the context of what's happening._

 ** Pokemon Trainer Tom **

_Sorry for keeping you waiting Tom!_

 _This chapter took a bit longer, because it involved more dialogue centered around Makoto than anything._

 _And yes The Ultimate Luck is back just in time for DESPAIR._

 ** Luckenhaft **

_I really tried to mix it up so that it wasn't just team Naegi sitting with him all night. I thought it would give way to more interactions._

 _Dude I cracked up so much from your skit with Kirumi. I promise though that she's not gonna be miraculously connected to everyone. Though in all honesty she probably does have the most connections to more students prior to attending Hope's Peak._

 _I love that every chapter you're like WHEN'S SOMEONE GONNA DIE?! AHHH_

 **Dinodude8000**

 _My biggest regret with how Makoto was handled in my last fic, is that he seemed like such a wallflower. I want him to genuinely feel like a force of change, that people are effected by his words and his hope._

 _Nagito is always up to something :p_

 **1995hzq**

 _Oh I know how you feel. V3 torn my heart out and stomped on it. Especially when you realize how unfair that execution was._

 ** Gatekeeper JPG **

_What I like about Kokichi and Nagito is that they're both trouble, but even they don't trust each other. So Sabotage and is definitely a possibility going forward._

 ** Archound **

_Naegi is really a good example of your romance harem anime character. He's sweet, oblivious most of the time, and wants to please everyone haha._

 _And yeah Hagakure is the butt of so many jokes. Even in Daganronpa 3 he's made into a punchline._

 _As for backstories I'm going to continue to do my own take. Not to say all of the backgrounds are bad, however some could be a lot more powerful if tweaked imo._

 _As always bro thank you for taking the time to correct my mess! I really appreciate it =)_

 **Guest**

 _Haha I love how every chapter someone is expecting a boy. It only builds up the suspense more :p_

 ** darknessking6 **

_Ooooh some very interesting ideas you have here. Obviously I can't comment one way or another. That wouldn't be any fun. However I like how much thought you clearly put into this._

 ** ronin warriors fanatic **

_Things are about to start moving again very soon ;)_

 ** doomqwer **

_Naegi is truly a herbivore. Though he's not as bad as Naruto. Jesus he was DENSE as hell. I would say Makoto is more oblivious, because he's not use to getting this much attention from girls and in a sad way he considers himself unworthy._


	21. Chapter 21: First Motive

**Chapter 21: First Motive**

 **7:57 A.M Day Three**

 **First Floor**

 **Nurse's Office**

 _"Makoto you can't go alone! It's a trap and you know it." Nanami gritted her teeth, as she grabbed at the bottom of Naegi's hoodie._

 _"As your upperclassman and the representative of Class 77-B, I can't allow you do this alone. You know it's most likely a suicide mission." her voice trembled as she stared at the boy's back._

 _Naegi bowed his head low. "Chiaki I know how bad it all seems, but there so many of our precious people who're counting on us. We can't let them be turned to Despair."_

 _"Which is exactly why I can't let you walk into that alone. Don't you understand? It's just the two of us now. We should save all our friends together." The girl said as her brow furrowed in frustration._

 _Naegi let himself relax a moment, before he turned, and pulled the girl into a tight hug. "Heh you know you're like a big sister to me right? You've looked out for me since I've been here. We will save everyone. We're gonna rescue Hajime too, but there's somewhere else you have to be. If I can't reach them in time you have to use Ryota's last video. It might be the only thing that can break the spell."_

 _The Gamer bit her lower lip. "Naegi we don't get another life if we get a game over. So you better get a highscore!" she exclaimed as she curled her arms around the boy._

Naegi suddenly sat up out of bed, before wincing as a result.

He glanced around the empty room. _'What in the world was that? It was a dream, but it felt so real.'_

A soft sigh escaped him as he rubbed at his forehead a moment, before eying the clock. _'Guess everyone must be in the A.V Room. I just hope they're alright.'_ he frowned slightly as he leaned back against the bed.

"Good luck everyone." he murmured to no one in particular. He watched the second hand on the clock, as it ticked ever closer to the next minute.

* * *

 **8** **:00 A.M Day Three**

 **First Floor**

 **A.V Room**

The A.V. room looked much as it had when the students had examined it a a couple of days prior, however there was a distinct difference. Every computer screen and movie player were turned on. There was a slightly ominous feel by the way everything was turned on and awaiting all of them. It didn't take long for the large group to notice their surprise, as they shuffled into the room. There was a large cardboard box that was settled on the end of the desk, nearest the door.

Suddenly the video screen on the far wall flickered on.

 _ **"OH HO so punctual! I'm so proud of you all. As a way of giving back to you kids, I'm gonna give you all a little something from home. Because I have such a beary big heart. There's one for all of you, so knock yourselves out!"** _he laughed, before the feed and audio suddenly was cut.

All of the students began to examine the box, one by one. Inside they saw numerous CDs laid messily on top of each other. Each disc had one of their names on it.

"Well at least he actually labeled them." Kaito mused quietly, before pulling out his own CD.

"I-I'm not so sure I want to see what's on this." Fujisaki frowned as she stared wordlessly down at the copy in her hand.

"Eh what the hell. I say we just get it over with." Akane mused as she fished out her copy, before collapsing into a nearby computer chair.

A look of curiosity flitted to Ryoma's face as he picked up his own copy, before wordlessly making his way towards one of the many computers.

"Certainly nothing good can come from openly defying our captor. I suggest we get this over with." Kyoko mused as she picked up her CD.

Following her comments most of the student body began to follow suit. Each of them collecting their copy, before finding a respective seat. Few of them knew what to expect, considering it was from Monokuma of all places.

Shuichi took a small breath as he was about to insert his CD. He felt a hand seize his. The Ultimate Detective slowly glanced to the seat next to him. "Kaede?" he questioned as he regarded the Pianist.

"Maybe you shouldn't Shuichi. I don't think anything good will come from watching it." she murmured quietly as she bowed her head.

Saihara nodded. "You're probably right, but Kaede if I'm ever going to be able to become a real detective I have to face the truth head on. No matter how ugly it may be."

The Pianist's eyes widened slightly. "Hard to believe this is the same boy who two days ago couldn't even look me in the eyes. I'm here if you need me." she offered as she gently squeezed his hand.

The boy offered her a weak smile. "I know and it makes all the difference." he responded as he picked his headphones up, before inserting the CD.

 _ **"Shuichi Saihara, The Ultimate Detective. The son of a famous actor and a screenwriter, who abandoned poor Saihara with his Uncle and Aunt. This was how our boy wonder first became part of a Detective Agency for his Uncle. He was scouted after solving a case even the police couldn't solve. He had a promising future ahead of him, but now it's hard to say what lies ahead."** _Monokuma chuckled as the screen suddenly showed a ruined office. On the floor lay the motionless forms of his Uncle and Aunt.

 _ **"If he wants to learn the truth, discover it after graduation!"**_

Shuichi felt his arms trembling, before feeling a soft pressure against his hand. He numbly stared up at the Pianist. "Kaede I don't know if I can do this." his voice was shaky.

The blonde tried to offer him a reassuring smile. "Hey none of that talk, you're not alone."

The Detective could verbalize anything further, though he numbly nodded his head.

Kaede's purple eyes trailed across the room from where she sat, and saw Nagito looking at her. He offered her a thin smile, though it didn't quite reach his eyes.

The Ultimate Solider clenched her eyes shut as she refused to look at the screen.

 _ **"Poor Mukuro Ikusuba. You a wolf among all the sheep, but your despair is even worse. If anyone learns your secret you will become the sheep, and they will turn on you in a heartbeat. No matter how this ends, despair is your only reward."**_ Monokuma's voice chuckled, before the video went silent.

Mukuro wordlessly removed the disc from the computer as she glanced around momentarily, before she raked her fingernail across the disc ruining it, before setting it back on the desk.

Hajime had noticed some of the others reactions. Despite that it still hadn't prepared him for what lay ahead. He sat down and pulled his headphones on, before inserting the disc.

One moment the video was rather motivational and cheerful as it displayed not only his parents, but also his former classmates in middle school. They all gave motivational speeches about how proud they were that he'd finally achieved his dreaming of making it into Hope's Peak. Yet the following video suddenly cut to something that could only be described as something straight out of a horror movie.

His former homeroom was demolished completely as everything was either torn apart, scattered into pieces, or even burn marks on various items and furniture. Desks which were once orderly and neatly aligned into perfect rows now were scattered and broken onto the equally demolished floor. Yet what was more terrifying and disturbing than all of that was the mass of limp bodies piled onto one another in the center of the room. Most of his old friends and former classmates had ghastly pale skin and their eyes were utterly lifeless.

 _ **"Hajime Hinata, The Reserve Course student who always wanted to be special was finally accepted into his dream school, Hope's Peak Academy."** _Monokuma's haunting voice said over the terrifying footage.

 _ **"His family and his former classmates all supported this dutiful and determined young boy…. But it would appear that something bad has happened to his friends and family. He may never know the truth that."**_ Just as it would appear that Monokuma was about to explain, the video cut to a picture that read in a stylized writing, _**"Graduation is all that stands between you and the truth!"**_

Hajime clutched at his chest as he felt his heart beating rapidly against his chest. _'Can this all really be true? Are they all really gone? Am I actually just a reserve student? Someone with no real talent?'_

Try as he might, he couldn't find his voice. He wanted nothing more than to deny this video was real. However after everything that has happened to him since he woke up in Hope's Peak, there was a small sliver of his mind that believed that that video was very much the truth. Shuddering in fear and frustration, Hajime tried to take deep breaths to calm himself down, but his body refused to settle down.

"Damn it! What the hell is going on!?" He yelled out finally finding his voice as his mind tried desperately to offer some reasonable explanation. Yet his cry was met by other yells of shock, anger, and horror as his classmates one by one started to watch their own videos.

"Hajime?" A concerned voice suddenly said from behind him. The boy's green gaze settled on Kirigiri, before he found his voice again. "Y-Yeah?" his voice was more strained than he'd expected.

"You need to be strong. This is all a part of the game I suspect." she offered quietly as her gaze flickered between the rest of the group.

 _'I know she's right, but it still doesn't change this awful feeling in my chest.'_ Hajime thought as he tried to calm himself down as his gaze flickered throughout the room.

One by one each of the other students were in the process of watching their own videos. Their faces varied from disbelief, anger, frustration, and pure fear as they couldn't even begin to describe what they'd just seen. Most of them looked sick and some of them even ran over to nearby trash cans before emptying their stomachs. There were a few however who had kept a calm demeanor as they tried to rationalize what they'd seen. Yet without a doubt the one constant feeling in the room was utter despair.

Kaede felt her hand trembling a bit, as she snuck a glance over at where Nagito sat. She bit the inside of cheek a moment, before closing her eyes as she wordlessly rested her CD on the desk in front of her. The initial reactions around her, only further confirmed Nagito's comments. No good could come from watching these videos.

"What the fuck?" Mondo said in disbelief as he dropped his headphones, causing them to clatter to the floor.

"This is some sort of fucked up joke. I'm not buying the goddamn punch line you fucking cum stain!" Miu scowled as she pulled her CD out, before hurling it against the far wall, causing it to shatter.

Asahina stared in disbelief as her video continued to play. Her body started to shudder violently at the sudden sight of her father laying motionless on the floor and along with her brother Yuta.

Monokuma's voice continued to play through her headphones as she felt her heart hammering against her chest. _**"Poor little Asahina. This role model who was on the verge of becoming an Olympic Swimmer, now has a very uncertain future. Even if she manages to escape Hope's Peak, the question remains if there's anything or anyone left waiting for her outside these walls."**_

Suddenly the video flickered to a text once more that read. "Want to know the truth? Find out after graduation!"

"No way. No fucking way. NO FUCKING WAY THIS IS REAL!" Fuyuhiko screamed in rage as he slammed his fist into the computer screen, that played his own video and nearly cracking it in the process. "I'll fucking kill whoever made these god damn videos, I am not laughing at this sick fucking joke."

Peko's red eyes settled on Fuyuhiko, before silently appraising each of the other students around them.

"Yeah, no way this is real. Haha, no freaking way." Leon muttered reassuringly to himself yet his face was starting to sweat and his expression started to become grim as he tilted his gaze to regard Ibuki who sat a few rows away, her entire body close to convulsing as murmurs of terror escaped her lips. "Ibuki wants to wake up now. Please let Ibuki wake up now." she shivered.

"GYAAAAH! This isn't real man! It just can't be!" Kazuichi screamed out loud as he seemed to be on the verge of tears, as he finished his own video.

"M-Mama" Hanamura stammered pitifully. He clutched as he pressed his hands against the computer screen, as a look of horror crossed his face.

Maizono felt herself shaking as she inserted her CD. She'd seen Aoi's and Junko's reactions, neither of which had done much to calm her nerves. She slowly pulled her headphones over her ears as the video began to play.

 _ **"Teen Idol Sayaka Maizono seen here in her element, singing like an angel was the toast of her generation!"** _The video suddenly abruptly switched, as slowly the image of her former group could be seen laying motionless on the ground, as Monokuma's voice continued to narrate.

 _ **"Sadly for reasons still unclear her chart-topping girl band dissolved right as they hit their stride. These velvety-voiced beauties neither basked in the limelight, nor so much as warbled a note in the shower, ever again."**_

Sayaka felt her entire body shaking as her face paled, as she clutched at her head with both of her hands.

 _ **"Meaning of course, that even if she breaks free of Hope's Peak, poor Maizono is essentially all dressed up with no place to go. Here's a puzzler for you, why on earth would this phenomenally successful group disband?"**_

Suddenly a text popped up on the screen below Monokuma's face. _"Want the answer? Find out after Graduation!"_

"N-No! I can't do this. I-I have to get out of here before it's too late!" Sayaka cried as she slowly curled her arms around her body, before she suddenly stood up and bolted towards the door.

"Sayaka hold on!" Aoi cried as she watched the blue haired beauty wrench the door open, before darting out into the hall. She began to stand up only to feel a hand on her shoulder. Her blue eyes widened slightly, as she saw Junko standing there. "Take a deep breath and relax Hina. You're a lot better at being positive then I am. See if you can't help here. I'll find her."

The Swimmer numbly nodded her head. "You can count on me."

"I know I can." She offered a knowing smile. She playfully flicked the girl's between her eyes, before she followed Maizono out the door.

"Miss Asahina I will do everything I can to help as well. " She heard a voice as she saw Keebo take a seat beside her.

"We both will dear."Oogami offered lowly from a few seats away.

The swimmer offered a soft nod of her head. "Thank you guys."

Ryoma had a resigned expression on his face as he stared at the blank screen. Wordlessly he flipped the screen off, before dropping the headphones back upon the desk.

"I can't t-take it anymore." Toko started to mutter out quietly before violently shaking as she became more distraught by what she saw. "I c-can't take it anymore! Let me out of h-here!"

A calm voice started speak loudly, which snapped everyone briefly out of their anxiety attacks. "I see. So this is what he meant by motive." Kyoko said calmly as she placed a thoughtful finger to her chin. "He wants to fuel our desire to leave so that we're more likely to start killing each other."

"That freaking bastard!" Akane roared out in fury even though she still looked likely sick from what she just saw on her own DVD. "I am going to rip his stuffing out the next time I see him!"

 _ **"YOU WILL NOT DO ANYTHING SO STUPID AKANE."** _Nekomaru's voice boomed slightly causing those around him to flinch from it's volume.

"This is a classic mind game our captor is playing." Celeste said thoughtfully and calmly as her expression was a pure emotionless mask as she hid any of her own possible anxiety.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Hifumi said a bit sickly and in confusion from his spot, near the trash can he'd just vomited into.

"It quite simply darling. We are given a clear path to escape, however it requires us to do something against our typical morals. Thus we all begin to suspect one another of foul play and treachery till our own insecurities and fears leads one of us to act. "

"T-that sounds exactly like w-what's h-happening." Toko said fearfully as she eyed each other fellow classmates with suspicion. "E-Everyone says they'll work together, b-but I see it in y-your faces." she shook slightly as she pushed her chair against the wall to keep her eyes on all of them.

"Ah man! Now we all have to be looking around for the knife that might end up in our own backs." Kazuichi said in a panicked voice. He began shooting glances around the room, as if he was already trying to figure out who might be the death of him.

Korekiyo's gold gaze flickered around the packed room. "It is quite an extraordinary social experiment, that we're being forced to endure. The kind of division that could topple a civilization."

"Jeez outlook not so good." Hiro said with a panicked expression, as he scratched the back of his head frantically. _'Drat could this be part of my predictions? Gah I hope I'm wrong.'_

"Don't let such dark thoughts consume you." Ishimaru reprimanded. However his expression showed that to some degree he believed their words. "That's exactly what they want us to do!"

"You can say that all you want man, but maybe you're thinking that once everyone drops their guard, you can just take advantage of it." Leon said as he glared at the Ultimate Moral Compass with suspicion.

"What!?" Taka exclaimed in shock at what Leon was implying before his expression turned angry.

"I'll have you know that as the Ultimate Moral Compass I would never betray my fellow classmates for anything! Even if costs me my life!"

"I believe that is exactly what Monokuma, or whoever's behind this, wants." Sakura said calmly as she stepped in between the two boys, before they came to blows with each other.

"Yeah, you're right. W-we are only d-doing what they want." Chihiro nervously agreed.

Angie sat with her chin propped against her hand. "No need to despair. Yah so long as we remain faithful we have nothing to fear."

Gundham frowned. "Your god does not offer any solace to us in this situation. Save your breath."

The Artist offered him a pointed look, but said nothing further.

Himiko sat at her desk with her face buried in her hands. "I-I just want to go home."

Gonta frowned as he folded his massive arms across his chest. "Gonta thinks we should try to be calm. Gonta no wants anyone to get hurt."

"E-Easier said than done." Mikan said dejectedly with tears brimming in her eyes. "After w-what I- what we all have seen. I don't think my heart can take much more m-more. I-I don't want to die here!" She then started to sob loudly. Thankfully Hajime stood up, before moving to her side, before he began to gently pat the girl's back in an attempt to calm her.

Hiyoko rolled her eyes, before making a gagging sound at the display. "If I wasn't sick already." she huffed.

"Miss Saionji please be more respectful. That is uncalled for." Kirumi lightly chastised as she folded her hands into her lap.

The Dancer huffed slightly as she tilted her head. However she offered no further response.

"I-I don't know if I can go on. All of this is too much, say Kirumi will you be mom?" Kokichi flitted his gaze over to the Maid. Fake tears were stilled welled up in his eyes.

"I will serve in what manner I can, but that is beyond my capabilities." Kirumi offered quietly.

"Well dang you're no fun!" Kokichi's apparent sadness shifted to amusement, as he leaned back in his chair.

"Freaking asshole is enjoying this shit." Owada gritted his teeth as he shot a dark glance at the boy.

Kaede glanced around worriedly a moment, before finding her voice.

"I know it's not easy, but maybe everyone should talk about what they saw. If we can do that, we can get through this without anything happening." she suggested.

"I would be lying to say I wasn't curious about everyone else's videos Miss Kaede. I just don't know if I really want to go first." Hifumi said in his childish tone as he slowly moved away from the trashcan he'd vomited in.

Tsumugi who sat beside the fanzine artist offered the boy a sympathetic smile, before gently patting his back. "I can't say I blame you Yamada. I'm just glad I didn't eat before this." she frowned.

"Look I know it's hard, but if we can just be honest with each other we can shut all of this down." The Ultimate Pianist said as she peered around the room.

"You say that but I couldn't help but notice you didn't even watch your video Kaede. Why should any of us indulge you or anyone else? This is a waste of time." Maki sighed as she stood up and wordlessly walked towards the door.

"Maki come on don't be like that. Shit hold up!" Kaito groaned as he followed after the girl.

Shuichi frowned as he watched pair leave, before he shot a glance over at Kaede. He cleared his throat. "I think Kaede is right, we can't hope to beat this if we let this get the best of us."

"I think they're right. I don't want to believe what I saw was real, but maybe it'll help us all?" Asahina suggested.

"I whole heartedly agree with Miss Akamatsu and Miss Asahina. We can take away our captor's power, by being honest with one another." Keebo suggested.

"Heh can a robot really whole heartedly agree? You don't have a heart or probably a dick for that matter." Kokichi snickered.

Shuichi scowled slightly as he cleared his throat. "You're only making this worse. They're right though we can't topple this house of cards, if we don't trust one another."

Hajime who was still silently comforting Mikan, offered a pained expression as he spoke up. "I get where you're coming from guys, but some of us need time to process what we saw."

"It was most distressing, what I witnessed." Sonia offered soft manner as he kept her hands folded within her lap.

"Indeed even with the Underworld as my ally, I find this development disturbing. I require time for reflection." Gundham mused.

"I for one have no intentions with sharing my life with any of you fools." Togami said as he suddenly stood up, and began to stalk towards the door.

Kirumi offered an audible sigh as she stared at the untouched CD on her desk, before watching Togami slip out into the hallway. "Though I agree cooperation is the wiser course, it would seem that is not possible at the moment."

"If you don't mind, I would also very much like to keep personal life to myself" Celeste offered as she slowly rose from her seat, before heading for the door. "I have other things to attend to Byakuya. I will not be present today. " she offered simply, before the Ultimate Gambler left her fellow classmates to their own devises.

The heavy set Byakuya scowled slightly, as the gambler disappeared from sight. "Your attempts at cooperation were noble, however it would seem that it has fallen apart for the moment."

"Since it seems as if everyone is still shaken up from our own videos, and no one seem to want to talk about them, why don't we all agree to some alone time by ourselves?" Chiaki suggested calmly as she pulled out her handheld videogame before starting to play it. "That way we can talk to each other if we feel up for it later."

One by one each of the students had begun to excuse themselves until only a handful remained.

"Unfortunately it would seem Monokuma got exactly what he wanted with his surprise." Hajime mused as he continued to comfort Mikan. The shy nurse was still sniffling slightly as she pressed her face against the boy's shoulder.

"I-I'll go too. I-It's my job to m-make him feel better." Mikan offered softly. She slowly pried her tear streaked face away from Hajime.

Hajime smiled faintly. "You sure you'll be alright Mimi?" he asked softly.

The purple haired girl numbly nodded her head. "I-I'll be ok. I think I just go back to my room, after I'm done checking on Makoto." she offered quietly to which Hajime, wordlessly nodded in understanding.

"Well then Tenko and I'll go get some breakfast. After all I promised Makoto I'd bring him something this morning." Aoi said as she offered a weak smile, though it didn't quite reach her eyes as she stared at Sakura for a moment.

"Y-You gonna be alright?" She asked as she felt her lip tremble slightly.

The Martial Artist managed a weary smile. "I'll be fine dear. You two should go get something to eat and try to relax."

"Sensei if you need anything, you need not hesitate." Tenko said as she smiled at the larger woman.

"I know dear, but really I'll be fine. You two needn't worry." She forced a smile for their sake.

* * *

 **8:31 A.M Day Three**

 **First Floor**

 **Nurse's Office**

Makoto's lids fluttered open as the small video screen on the wall suddenly flickered on as Monokuma appeared there. He immediately tensed at the sight of the dual toned bear.

"W-what do you want?" he snapped at the bear.

 _ **"Morning my favorite pin cushion! Wouldn't want to exclude you from the festivities just because you can't hobble down the A.V room. So with that in mind I've prepared your video, specially for you from the comfort of your bed."** _he snickered as the video flickered to life.

Makoto stared at the screen in utter horror. It had started out rather nice and made him feel at peace to see as his family's faces, but without warning it had transformed into a horror show. Suddenly it showed his family room destroyed entirely and his family nowhere to be seen. He couldn't believe what he was seeing, as he continued to listen to Monokuma's monologue playing in the background.

 _ **"Makoto Naegi, accepted into Hope's Peak Academy. And his family, who supported such a lucky and hopeful boy."** _Monokuma voice mocked almost gleefully as the footage continued to play which made the young boy feel anger rising deep within his stomach.

 _ **"But it seems like something might have happened to his family? One has to wonder if there's anything left for him?"**_ As it seemed like the sadistically evil teddy bear was about to continue his thought he question, the video cut to a picture that simply read, _**"Look for the answer after graduation!"**_

"Wh-What is this?" Makoto muttered out in horror as his mind tried to process what just happened. It was like he just watched a nightmare. No, more an awful reality that he desperately wished wasn't real. The image of his destroyed home replayed over and over again in his mind.

"How could I think of anything else? I need to get out of here." Naegi started to mutter out quietly, before his expression became one of desperation. "I have to get out, right now! I need to make sure everyone is safe!" he exclaimed, before his head suddenly snapped to the door as it burst open.

There in the doorway stood Sayaka Maizono, tears were streaming down her porcelain cheeks.

"Maizono! What's wrong?" Makoto exclaimed as he saw the teen idol, shaking horribly.

"Why? Why did this happen Naegi? I didn't deserve this. A kid shouldn't have to make this choice!" She sobbed as a haunted expression lingered on her face.

"Sayaka." The Ultimate Luck breathed as he stared at her in shock. "You can talk to me you know? You can tell me anything." he felt the words tumbling out of his mouth.

"I shouldn't have come here. I just wanted to see you, but I have to get out of here." her voice was quivering as she began to take a step back.

Makoto gritted his teeth as promptly threw his legs over the bed, before he weakly staggered towards her. "Please just calm down. I won't let anything happen to you. Just talk to me."

The Ultimate Idol's eyes widened in horror. "N-Naegi what are you doing?! You're in no shape. Just get back in bed please." she said in a pained voice.

"Like hell I'm going to do that. I won't let you suffer alone. " he grounded out as he stumbled forward, before wrapping his arms around her waist.

"N-No! Let go!" Maizono cried as she began to thrash wildly.

"We're in this together Maizono. Please just calm down. I don't like seeing you in pain." The boy breathed sharply.

"S-stop it." Maizono whimpered as her voice cracked.

"We can do this if we work together." Makoto breathed as he gently ran a hand through the idol's long blue hair.

"No one's coming! We're all going to die!" she yelled till her lungs ached.

"I promise I'm not going to let that happen. I won't let anyone hurt you! Whatever it takes, you hear me? I promise you!"

The teen idol felt another sob catch in her throat, as suddenly pressed herself forward. She buried her face into Makoto's chest. Painful cries continued to escape her lips, as tears streamed down her face.

Mukuro wordlessly lingered at the door, before sighing softly to herself. This was only the beginning, things were about to become far more complicated.

* * *

 **8:33 A.M Day Three**

 **First Floor**

 **Hallway**

Tenko left the A.V. room alongside Asahina, before entering the eerily lit hallway once more.

"Aoi are you alright? I know that everyone else was pretty shaken up. I can't say I'm not as well." Tenko admitted as she stared at the tanned swimmer in concern.

"I-I don't really know Tenko. That video was pretty convincing. It seemed so real… But it's fake, right? It's gotta be!" she exclaimed, before she lowered her head as she felt a pit forming in her stomach.

"I'd like to believe that to, but it mig-" The girl couldn't even finish the sentence as the swimmer spoke up.

"It might actually be real." Asahina trailed off as she stopped in the middle of the hallway.

"Hina." she said quietly as she gently settled a hand on her shoulder.

"If it's real, then no one is coming for us. We're on our own." Aoi said her voice wilting as she turned to face the girl, with tears forming in her eyes.

The Ultimate Aikido Master, pushed the feeling of despair she felt away. She grasped both of the girl's shoulders, before gently squeezing. "No you're wrong. You have many people here that care about you. We'll stick together until we get a chance to kick some major ass and get out of here!" She exclaimed loudly.

The swimmer's eyes flooded with tears as she sniffed, before numbly nodding her head. "Yeah I'm not gonna give up. My dad would never do that and I won't give up on my friends either." she said gaining a bit more of an edge to her voice, as she forced a weak smile. "T-thank you Tenko. " she murmured softly as she hugged her friend tightly.

"You have nothing to fear Hina. I won't let Sensei or you down. I'll protect you with all my might." The girl said confidently.

Asahina wiped at her eyes as she pulled back. "Yeah you're right. Come on I'm starving and I want to check on Naegi. He's probably hungry too."

* * *

 ***AN***

 **Guest**

 _Hey glad to see you here! Yeah part of the sad part of Daganronpa is the executions, even if the person does "Deserve it" by the end most of the time you really feel sympathy for them. It's suppose to cut deep and make you feel something otherwise what's the point? :P_

 **13TheAce **

_Oh Nagito. You never know what he's really up to._

 _Enjoy thy can of worms ;)_

 _Oh you're going to get the reason why Makoto was so out of it, very soon. Our lovable swimmer may have given him a bit too much._

 ** Gatekeeper JPG **

_Makoto receives bonus points! As for Kokichi and Nagito I think you'll see that they both have very different intentions in mind. I also wanted to include the reference to Kiyo's murders early on._

 ** Trygve11 **

_Hey no worries man! I really appreciate the review. Glad some of those scenes cracked you up and you won't have to wait much longer to see who bites it ;)_

 **Dinodude8000**

 _Makoto is secretly the Ultimate Herbivore. He is oblivious when it comes to girls._

 ** Invisible Prince **

_Glad some of those scenes cracked you up. And I completely made up Aoi's dad. I decided I'd start taking liberties with adding more to character's backgrounds. I thought it would be a neat way of establishing that investigation into the serial killers a bit more._

 **1995hzq**

 _Casting that vote early huh? Well can't blame you hehe._

 **Wrookie01**

 _Yup surprise! And I really do like the idea of having a hidden motive at some point, so expect that to show up at some time._

 **heroicdragon584 **

_I just need everyone to coordinate and change their names to some form a dragon :p_

 ** dougcupcake **

_Well I do what Komaeda a character you're constantly trying to decide if you love or hate. Glad you're enjoy the interactions with team Naegi. As for your final question? I really don't know, but I do know that I'm not going to go the way of some Harem situations and overbake it. As ridiculous as harems are I do want the ones here to at least make sense somewhat in character or otherwise what's the point._

 **BlackDragoon35 **

_Yeah I really wanted Nagito to be more complex this time around. So you're questioning his intent throughout the story. I'm trying develop the ongoing romance subplots without beating you over the head every second. So I'm glad it doesn't feel forced._

 **Zephyrius29 **

_Yup you nailed it =D_

 _Look I'm not gonna stand on a soapbox and defend every choice. I will say this though looking at Sayaka and Asahina. I see Makoto as treating Maizono as if she's above him, almost unobtainable. I mean we know that even before the events of the first game that he's had a crush on her. Though as he says when they really first talk, that he's surprised she even knows who he is. I just think his obliviousness would be possible because he has created this ideal of Maizono in his head. She's a super star after all, and by comparison Hina is a lot more grounded. The idea of Maizono liking someone like him, it just seems like something he'd write of initially as his over imagination._

 ** Archound **

_My sort explanation for why Makoto is more oblivious with Maizono and more receptive to Sayaka at the moment is pretty simple. Let's be honest Makoto sort has Maizono on a pedestal, he's had a crush on her for so long, but as he says in the game/anime he feels so inferior to how popular it is. Poor boy doesn't realize she's sending him major signals._

I really got a crack out of the idea of a doped up Makoto imagining threats from a chibi Tenko/Sakura.

 **Luckenhaft **

_I really wanted to capture a more complex Komaeda this time around. Is he still up to no good? Sure, but I want people to question his motivations throughout the fic. Also I want him to seem more ambiguous in regards to his alignment. In the previous fic he was much more of straight forward antagonist. I don't want anything with Nagito to be that simple._

 _I thought you'd appreciate the inner dialogue last chapter haha._

 **SkylightsBLADE **

_First of all I just wanted to say thank you for being so objective. Most people when they have a different preference in something, just bash things in an overly critical manner. I'm sorry if some of the pairings aren't to your liking, though I am curious which ones you do enjoy? Anyways I hope you enjoy what's to come!_

 **Hong Cong **

_There was definitely a lot of foreshadowing in this chapter. What I love to is sometimes it's a deliberate hint and sometimes I do like to insert red herrings for fun._

 **ronin warriors fanatic **

_Well as you know in my original fic at first I strayed away from notion of any kind of harem, but after a while I came around to the idea. Essentially that's where I'm at this time around. It's not something that's going to be resolved or forced in a single chapter. I do want there to be a gradual shift over the course of time._

 **doomqwer **

_Well I joked before that Naegi may be a good guy and the Ultimate Luck, but he's still a teenage boy. There was quite a lot of foreshadowing last chapter and references that you could infer things from._


	22. Chapter 22: The Committee

**Chapter 22: The Committee**

 **10:08 A.M Day Three**

 **First Floor**

 **Nurse's Office**

"Honestly Naegels you've gotta be more careful. You can't always be the hero." The Ultimate Soldier sighed.

Naegi offered a weak smile. "But Maizono really needed someone. I had to do something Junko, I couldn't just abandon her." The boy said as he winced slightly.

 _'Junko'_ shook her head slightly. "Where did Saya get off to anyways? I came her expecting to find her, and instead found you bleeding all over the place."

Makoto offered a thin smile, as he leaned back against the bed. Mikan quietly continued to rewrap his injury.

"She said she needed to have some time to herself. She didn't say where she was going, just that she'd be fine. Will you check on her later please?" he stared up at the blonde with a pleading look.

"Of course. You didn't even have to ask you dolt." Mukuro sighed as she reached out, and lightly ruffled the boy's hair. "What am I going to do with you?"

"I-I think it's really sweet actually. Having someone who put themselves in danger to help a friend. I wish I was half that strong." Mikan offered a shy smile, as she gently pulled the bandage taut.

The Ultimate Luck winced for just a moment. "Are you kidding me? Mikan you're practically a super hero. I mean you've already saved my butt already. You're basically my guardian angel." he offered her an encouraging smile, which only seemed to short-circuit the poor girl

"S-Super Hero?! A-Angel?!" she squeaked as her face turned a bright red.

The Soldier let out an audible sigh. _'He's way too good at this without even trying. Little twerp.'_ she pouted slightly. "Alright Naegi enough with the compliments. You're going to make Tsumiki pass out, from the blood rushing to her head."

The boy blinked slightly. "What are you talking about? I was just being honest."

"It was no trouble at all. Please call if you need anything. I-I should go check on Leon. He still needs treatment." she stammered as she briskly walked towards the door.

It was at the very moment she opened the door, that she ran head long into someone else.

She began to fall backwards, however a hand snapped out grasped her apron. It effectively stopped her, before she could hit to the floor.

Mikan blinked in surprise, as her face glowed a cherry color. She saw Hajime standing there with a slightly bemused expression. "P-Please forgive me Hajime!" she squeaked.

"Hey none of that now Mimi. It wasn't anyone's fault." Hajime smiled slightly as he stabilized her.

The Purple haired girl regarded him fondly for a moment, before slipping out into the hallway.

Hinata's gaze flicked over to Makoto."Thought I'd come pay my respects. How are you holding up?" The Reserve Course student asked, as he offered a thin smile.

Naegi offered a sheepish smile. "Well I'm in one piece. I'll be back on my feet in no time."

"Heh well I'm glad to see that being turned into a shish-ka-bob, hasn't put a damper on your spirit." Hajime chuckled.

Mukuro shook her head as she rested a hand on her hip. "He'll be fine if he stops trying to play hero every chance he gets."

Naegi smiled slightly at the girl's comment, before chuckling softly. "No way I'm gonna let this keep me down. How's how everyone else doing?"

The other boy's expression faltered slightly. "It's complicated. I don't even know how I feel about what I saw. I know that some of us are taking it harder than others. From my understanding Ishimaru is trying to organize some sort of Committee to keep the law. I'm not really sure if that's the solution we need, but if it helps who am I to complain?"

"Great. I can just imagine that loud mouth giving us slips for running in the hallway or something ridiculous like that." Junko frowned.

"I don't think it'll be so bad. Heh if I wasn't lying here I might help myself." Makoto chuckled.

The blonde huffed as she leaned over, and lightly prodded his chest with a fingernail. "Right and if you did run into a killer, what are you going to do big guy? I don't think one of your lame speeches is gonna work."

Makoto set his jaw slightly. "Hey that's not fair. I might not be a fighter, but I can still try."

"Uh huh and what happens if you get hurt again? Do you think anyone likes seeing you like this?" She countered.

Hajime couldn't help the chuckle that escaped him, which caused the pair to regard him once more. "Sorry it's just you two sound like an old married couple. It's just sort of nice to see something so normal in here."

Mukuro uncharacteristically felt herself blush, as she glanced away. "Naegels here wouldn't even know if a girl liked him. That part of his brain doesn't work right."

Makoto regarded the blonde a bit curiously. "Hey that's not true, it's not my fault I don't have a lot of experience talking to girls. I don't think I'm that oblivious though."

"Jeez you two are loud this morning!" A voice exclaimed, as Aoi walked into the room along with Tenko. She was totting a tray of food with her. She offered a bright smile as she glanced around the room. "So why all the racket?" she asked. Her eyes widened suddenly, as she noticed the blood stained bandages that were in the nearby wastebasket. "Koto are you alright?"

Naegi offered a sheepish expression. "Heh it's nothing really. I just pulled one of my stitches loose."

"That doesn't sound like nothing to me." Tenko frowned as she folded her arms.

Asahina settled the tray next to his bedside, before she pouted as she took a seat next to the boy. "Fess up what happened."

"Hina really I'm alright. I just overdid it a little bit." he laughed.

Hajime shook his head. _'Junko wasn't kidding, it goes right over his head.'_

* * *

 **11:15 A.M Day Three**

 **First Floor**

 **Classroom 1-A**

"Himiko are you sure you didn't set it down somewhere else?" Nagito sighed softly as he regarded the petite girl.

"What no way. I would never leave my magical staff somewhere. Someone must have stolen it for sure." The girl said with an air of certainty as she began to search the various desks.

The white haired teen sighed as he rubbed the back of his head. "Pretty sure it's not gonna be in there."

"My staff can change it's shape when the right amount of Mana is used. It could be anywhere." she puffed her cheeks out slightly.

The Lucky student sighed as he knelt down, before glancing inside one of the desks. His eyes widened marginally as pulled out a photo. He almost immediately shoved the photo into his lap, before clearing his throat.

"Did you find it big bro?" Himiko stared at him expectantly.

"Heh nope not a thing." he offered a fake smile as he regarded the red head a moment. "And what's with the brother comment. You're starting to sound like Hiyoko."

The Ultimate Magician glanced down a moment, as she fidgeted with her skirt. "Uh I don't know anything about having siblings, but you seem liked you'd be a pretty cool brother." she admitted quietly.

"I don't know about that Himiko, but if it makes you happy. Who am I to say no?" he sighed quietly. "Shall find that staff of yours, I'm sure it'll help only bolster your hope and mana." he smiled slightly.

Himiko offered a rare smile as she grasped his hand. "Come on I know where I wanna look next."

"No need to rush there's only so many places to look." Nagito chuckled as he was drug towards the doorway. What he failed to notice was the picture that slipped out of his jacket and onto the classroom floor.

* * *

 **12:21 P.M Day Three**

 **First Floor**

 **Hallway**

"T-Thank you Miu." Fujisaki offered shyly as he regarded the nameplate on the door, before eying the busty blonde next to him.

The Ultimate Inventor offered a mild shrug. "Fuck I didn't do shit Fuji. I just figured if you're not ready to let the proverbial cat out of the damn bag, it might buy you some more time. Like I said though, I'm sure some of these fuckers have already noticed. Just because we switched the fucking name plate to the spare room in this hall ain't gonna solve the damn problem. You're gonna have to fucking sack up sooner or later." she mused.

Chihiro nodded weakly. "I-I know I just I don't know if I'm ready yet. I'm just glad the key for this room was here."

"No fucking kidding. Still fucking bugs me that there's only one extra bedroom. I'm what the shit is up with that?" she sighed as she folded her arms, before eying the petite boy.

"Shit you're not going to cry again are you?" Miu almost looked nervous as she glanced away.

The programmer blinked, as he reached up to wipe his eyes. "I-I'm sorry I just can't shake that video. I really miss my parents."

"Stop apologizing all the damn time. Come on let's getting some fucking lunch. A girl genius needs her damn carbs." she snorted as she grabbed the boy's hand, before dragging him down the hallway.

"M-Miu! You don't have to drag me everywhere. I-I can walk. I'm not that hungry anyways." The boy stammered.

"Then you can keep me company then Fuji. Now stop bitching so much. You'd just mope if I left you alone anyways."

The petite boy felt the faintest of smiles cross his face.

She was crude,mean, and obscenely vulgar. However despite all of it, she wasn't uncaring at all. She was looking out for him in her own eccentric way. Deep down she had to have a softer side, maybe she was just afraid to show that kind of vulnerability. He felt his eyes linger on her for a long moment.

"Get a good fucking eyeful my little Fuji?" Miu cackled as she stared at him, with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"N-No it's nothing like that. You're really pretty, but I-I wouldn't objectify you like that." the explanation just tumbled out of his mouth. "I was just thinking how lucky I am to have you around. " he fidgeted uncomfortably as she stopped a moment to stare at him.

Her face heated up slightly as she was about to say something obscene, but she couldn't quite articulate it. "You think I'm pretty?" her voice was surprisingly subdued.

Chihiro bit the inside of his cheek as he tried to pick the right words. "O-Of course you are. I think you're even prettier when you're not acting so tough."

Iruma averted her gaze. "Fuck I don't know what to say. Just come on already." she exclaimed as she began to pull him along once more.

* * *

 **1:47 P.M Day Three**

 **First Floor**

 **Kitchen**

"Christ where the fuck could she be? There's only so much damn room on this floor." Mukuro cursed as she stepped into the kitchen.

"Quite color language Miss Enoshima. Do you always curse like a sailor?" Kirumi asked from the sink as she paused in the midst of cleaning dishes as she peered over at the blonde.

The Ultimate Soldier cleared her throat. "Sorry I didn't think anyone was in here. I'm a little bit on edge after this morning."

"There's no need to apologize. No one could fault you for being upset. I take you're looking for Miss Maizono?" she asked as she quirked a single brow.

"Not much gets past you does it Kirumi?" The Soldier offered a thin smile as she leaned against the counter.

"On the contrary Miss. I simply do the best I can and hope that it's enough. Sometimes it is and other times it isn't." she bowed her head a moment. "Miss Maizono was here not that long ago, I preferred her a cup of milk tea with honey. As I understand she intended to retire to her room for a while."

"How did she seem?" Mukuro's asked with a hint of worry in her tone.

"Honestly she was doing her best to maintain her composure, but I could tell she was deeply troubled. I offered to sit with her, but she declined." The Maid frowned slightly. "I'm sorry if I couldn't be of more assistance."

Mukuro shook her head. "No that's actually what I needed to know. I'm going to go check on her."

"Miss Enoshima if I may?" Kirumi asked as she strode towards the other girl.

"Yes?" The Soldier asked with a hint of uncertainty.

The Maid wordlessly reached up and adjusted her hair. "Your natural hair was showing. I doubt you realized that."

Mukuro's eyes widened in horror. "T-Thank you." she forced out in a low voice.

"Relax Miss you have nothing to fear with me. Now please don't let me keep you any longer. I'm sure Miss Maizono could use a friend right now." She offered a soft smile as she stepped backwards, before lacing her hands behind her back.

* * *

 **2:02 P.M Day Three**

 **First Floor**

 **Gym**

"Jeez will you slow down for a freaking second! You've been avoiding me all day." Kaito grumbled as he followed after the Ultimate Child Caregiver into the Gym. "Come on Maki, just talk to me for a sec."

Maki scowled slightly as she stopped midstride. "Just stop following me already. What do you even want?" She snapped as she turned around to glare at him.

The Astronaut scratched the back of his head. "Well for one you can't stop being so damn stubborn. Come on why are you still keeping to yourself? You know that's reckless."

A scoff escaped the girl. "Reckless? No staying with one of these groups is reckless. Kaito what do you actually know about all these people? What do you know about me? The closer you are to someone the shorter reach they need to stab you in the back."

"Jesus where is this evening coming from? Look yeah we're still getting to know each other, but I have faith in everyone. I believe that for the most part at the end of the day, people are good. I believe in you too Maki Roll, and you can't change my mind." He smiled slightly.

"Idiot you can't be so naïve. It's just going to get you hurt, look Mamota worry about the others. They need you more than I do." she said as she began to turn away once more.

"Wait a sec." He started as he held out a hand.

"What now?" she pouted slightly as she glanced over her shoulder at him.

"Will you at least join us in the evenings still for workouts? No strings attached. You have my word." Kaito grinned.

Her crimson gaze softened ever so slightly. "Fine. No strings attached." she repeated, before she began to stalk off.

* * *

 **2:17 P.M Day Three**

 **First Floor**

 **Dormitories**

"Sheesh girl you had me worried. Do you know how much running around I did today? Just to find you in your room." Mukuro chuckled slightly as she eyed the blue haired beauty.

Sayaka was laying upon her bed. The Idol rolled over to her side, before offering a weak smile in response. "I'm sorry for worrying everyone. I just needed a little time to myself."

Mukuro unceremoniously laid back upon the bed, next to the idol. "Hey it's water under the bridge girl. I was just worried about you. Poor Naegi, the idiot almost bled out thinking he could come look for you on his own."

Maizono's eyes widened as she sat up slightly. "He didn't! I-I told him I was fine. Is he alright?" her voice wavered slightly.

The Soldier offered a knowing smile. "Hey it's alright. He pulled one of his stitches loose, but Mikan fixed him right up. Keebo is on guard duty outside the door. If I had to guess Hina is probably still glued to his side."

"Why doesn't that surprise me." Sayaka said in a bitter tone, before shaking her head. "I'm sorry Junko I didn't mean for that to come out that way."

"There's nothing to apologize for. Believe me I know how it feels when there's someone you want. Sometimes they feel so close, while being so far away." She offered a weak smile.

Maizono stared down at her hands a moment. "I-I just feel so wretched for being jealous. I just wish I had said something sooner and now it feels like everything is wrong. I should be more focused on getting out of here, but I just keep worrying about a boy. I've got to be mental." she sighed as she rested her face into her hands. "I just want this to be over with."

The Soldier offered a small sigh as she sat up, before curling an arm around the blue haired girl. She rested her head against Maizono's. "Saya the only advice I can give you is some I should have taken a long time ago. Just be yourself at all times. I know this isn't helpful, but I know he cares about you. I didn't tell you this, but he has posters of you all over his room back home. He's had a crush on you since middle school. To be so observant sometimes, when it comes to girls he misses every sign."

Sayaka stared oddly at the girl for a long moment. "How do you know all of that? Did he tell you that last night?"

Mukuro swallowed a moment. "Yeah poor guy was so out of it because of his meds. All of the sudden he started gushing his heart out. Looks like Donuts gave him twice the dose he needed. In any case I'm just looking out for my girl. So don't give up so easily and just try to forget what you saw earlier alright?"

Maizono's small smile flitted away. "That's easier said than done."

* * *

 **2:36 P.M Day Three**

 **First Floor**

 **Dining Hall**

"Gonta not so sure if food make will make him feel better right now." The entomologist mused as he scratched along his jawline.

Fukawa nervously chewed on her fingernail. "Tch I don't think anything will help at this point Gonta." she frowned. _'Heh well maybe one thing, maybe I can give Master Togami a full body massage, then I can spray whipcream all over him and lick ever-'_ She was interrupted mid thought by a series of raised voices.

"Listen Jackhole what's the freaking point of some goody goody freaking club?" Owada growled.

"Mondo again it's not merely some club. What I am proposing will keep all of us safe. I call it the Hope's Peak Safety Committee!" Kiyotaka exclaimed.

"That shit sounds so fucking lame." The Biker groaned.

"It is not lame at all. Just think of it this way, with such a group we can assure there is no wrongdoing!" Ishimaru exclaimed.

"Yeah I bet that'll blow over well. Also jesus dude use your damn inside voice." Mondo scowled.

"Do not try to change subjects. I challenge you to a contest, if I win you agree to join my Committee." The Hall Monitor yelled.

"Name your game then jackass! I can't wait to put you in your fucking place." Owada grin widely.

"Cease your excessive vulgarity. We shall decide this in the Sauna. The last man standing, wins."

Gonta scratched the back of his head as he peered down at Fukawa. "Gonta really thinks he's no longer hungry."

"Tch bunch of morons. They interrupted my fantasy with Master Togami." Toko muttered. "Come on Tarzan you can tell me what you think of my next book." she giggled perversely.

"Ah perfect Gonta! Miss Fukawa. Owada and I were just in search of a referee." Ishimaru smiled as he peered at the pair.

"Heh you two get the freaking job. It won't take long though." The Ultimate Biker smirked.

"Gonta really has bad feeling about this." The massive teen bowed his head slowly.

"Bunch of meatheads. How bad could it be?" Toko huffed as she adjusted her glasses.

* * *

 **3:02 P.M Day Three**

 **First Floor**

 **Hallway**

"You're being too hard on yourself Keebo. There's no need to punish yourself." Oogami chuckled as she peered over at the Robot.

Keebo bowed his head slightly. "That might be true, however I still feel guilty for recharging while each of you were looking after Naegi. I think I shall join Kiyotaka's Committee. It sounds like an excellent way of assuring nothing horrible transpires again."

Sakura offered a weak smile. "On paper it does sound like a fine idea."

"You have reservations Miss Ogami?" Keebo regarded her intently.

"Perhaps my concerns are unnecessary. However with so many people here, I just fear that the more people who are out after curfew the greater the risk is. Beyond that even if it this Committee succeeds, I hope that Kiyotaka is careful. If he exercises his power too much, it may cause conflict amongst the rest of our comrades." Oogami mused quietly.

"You think if he's not careful it could backfire on him?" Keebo surmised as he furrowed his brow. "I suppose those around him will have to make sure that does not happen."

Sakura offered a faint smile. "Well Keebo I certainly hope it does keep all of our friends safe."

"As do I Miss Oogami." Keebo nodded in affirmation.

* * *

 **3:45 P.M Day Three**

 **1st Floor**

 **Outside the Sauna**

"Miss Toko they been in there for long time. You sure they be alright?" Gonta asked with a concerned expression, as he leaned against the nearby wall.

The Writer stood near the door with a lecherous grin on her face. _'He's no Master Togami, but damn you grind meat on those abs.'_ she drooled.

 _'Oh no Miss Toko looks sick. Maybe Gonta should find Miss Tsumiki and get help.'_ The boy cleared his throat, before waving a massive hand in front of the girl's face causing her to sputter. "Should Gonta get help Miss Toko?"

"N-No I'm fine and those morons will be too. Tch they're both gonna look like lobsters when they're done. Serves them right for dragging us into this mess." she huffed as she folded her arms across her chest.

"Oh thank goodness! Gonta was worried about Miss Toko. She looked sick." The Bug boy mused.

"Simmer down Tarzan. I'm just fine." she huffed.

Suddenly the door leading towards the sauna opened up as Akane walked in. She wore nothing more than a towel, that did very little to cover her modesty.

"Miss A-Akane?! What are you wearing?!" Gonta sputtered as he promptly covered his eyes with his hands.

The brunette blinked as she stared down at her towel. "What should I just take it off?"

"NO!" Toko cried as she gripped at her ponytails. "What Gonta is saying is, why are you dressed like that?"

"Well duh isn't that's obvious? I'm gonna use the sauna." Akane grinned wildly.

"B-But it's already in use. Ishimaru and Mondo are already in there. You can't just go in there with two boys!" Fukawa huffed as her face flushed heavily.

"Huh why not? Did Monokuma add that as a rule? Cause that really sucks." she mused as she scratched at her cheek with one hand as she kept her towel barely in place with the other.

"Gonta no expert, but he doesn't think girl going into sauna with two boys is normal." Gonta murmured feeling uncomfortable.

"Heh great well I'm not normal, so that's fine with me. Being like everyone else is pretty boring don't ya think?" she offered a feral grin as she continued to stalk towards the sauna as Gonta stood there with a stunned expression.

Slowly an evil smirk crossed Fukawa's lips. "You know what? You're right! Don't let us slow you down tits McGee. Have at it."

Akane just waved a hand as she stalked towards the door. "Right on!"

Gonta mouth floundered a moment. "Miss Toko shouldn't we help?"

"Heh we are helping Gonta. We are helping, now come on." she grinned as she tugged at the boy's suit jacket, just as the Akane flung the door open to the Sauna.

* * *

 **3:52 P.M Day Three**

 **First Floor**

 **Sauna**

"How you doing there ? You're looking pretty red there bro!" Mondo howled as he felt steam coursing off his own body.

"Is this sauna even working? I don't feel a thing."Ishimaru gritted his teeth together.

"I faced more heat than the devil's nutsack. This is nothing." Mondo laughed.

"I won't judge you too harshly if you give up now Mondo."

"Yeah as i-" he was cut short as the door to the sauna opened up. "Hey what the he-" The Biker stopped mid-sentence, as it wasn't the indvidiual he was expecting. Nope not at all. Instead there stood the Ultimate Gymnast clad in nothing more than a dainty towel. The article of clothing seemed to be having a difficult time covering ample cleavage. The bottom of the towel stopped mid thigh, as the girl stared into the room with a wild grin.

"Room for one more boys?" she howled in laughter.

"M-Miss O-Owari. Y-you're breaking multiple v-violations this time.." Ishimaru stammered.

"B-Bro shut up will you? Hey Akane looking good." he grinned in what he thought was a slick manner, as she sauntered into the room. She took a seat across from them, before crossing her legs.

Ishimaru gripped at his towel as he adverted his eyes uncomfortably.

"Mondo what the heck is with all the clothes? You a little shy about being naked?" she grinned causing the biker to sputter.

"No of course not. W-we're just having a completion to see who's tougher. I'm just proving to bro here that I can beat him even with my clothes on." he chortled.

"A challenge huh?" she grinned wildly. "I'll kick both of your asses. You'll both be good training for Coach."

"Mondo I think this was a mistake." Ishimaru breathed quietly to the biker.

"Remind me to throttle Gonta for not stopping her." Mondo muttered back.

"Not unless I do it first." The hall monitor whispered.

* * *

 **4:07 P.M Day Three**

 **First Floor**

 **Dining Hall**

"Have you noticed anything peculiar?" Twogami asked as he took a small sip of tea.

"You'll have to be more specific darling. Everything about our situation is peculiar." Celestia offered a thin smile, as she laced her hands together.

The Imposter sighed. "Well for one I made not of Saionji's use of colored contacts. It's not that it's unheard of, but it is odd that she hasn't wore them since she took them out."

"That's hardly some grand revelation darling. She probably just didn't want to bother with the effort any longer. She needs Miss Tojo's help just to dress properly." Celestia mused.

"I suppose you're right, perhaps I am reaching in regards to that. However Fujisaki is a different matter entirely. The Programmer has taken great lengths to be discreet, however our handbook speaks volumes." The boy mused.

"Ah yes I noticed that as well. The implications are quite obvious, though at the moment it hardly seems worth the trouble it would case. If the majority of our associates remain oblivious, I see no reason to bring it up." Celestia offered with a light smile.

Twogami nodded. "Agreed it would only sew possibly more chaos. Our efforts should be more focused on keeping everyone together."

The Gambler kept a thin smile on her face as she regarded the heavy set boy. "Then you'll be involving yourself in this Committee Kiyotaka proposed?"

The Imposter frowned. "As much as I'd enjoy a good night's rest, I can't deny the benefit of having a nightly patrol. Especially after what happened this morning, it might calm some people's nerves."

"Well darling it'll certainly help me sleep better at night." she mused with a playful smile.

* * *

 **4:18 P.M Day Three**

 **1st Floor**

 **Sauna**

"You boys come back if you wanna go another round!" Akane howled in laughter. She waved at the pair, as they slowly crawled out of the sauna side by side.

"Bro remind me to never challenge that girl again.." Mondo breathed hoarsely.

Ishimaru grunted as he nodded his head. "Indeed she is unruly. A most fearsome opponent, and the most bizarre woman I've ever met."

"Isn't she great?" Mondo laughed weakly as he stood up, before loosening his collar.

Taka shook his head. "If you mean she's crude and incapable of following rules..then sure."

"I mean she's fierce dude and she's damn fine too. I mean you think a guy like me and a girl like her could ever work?" Mondo grinned at his friend.

"Mondo as your friend, I would warn you against such a course. Besides Nekomaru would probably not be pleased if you upset Akane."

"Who said I was gonna upset her?" he countered as he folded his arms. "Besides I'm not scared of Coach Nekomaru. He's just a lot of hot air."

"AM I NOW...?" A voice boomed causing the pair to stare at the open door at the sight of the massive Nekomaru. **"I UNDERSTAND YOU TWO WERE USING THE SAUNA WITH AKANE? WE NEED TO HAVE WORDS."** he bellowed.

Mondo and Ishimaru both bowed their heads in unison "Yes sir!" they yelled.

At about this time the door to the sauna opened once more as Akane strutted out, with her flimsy towel still barely in place. "Yo Coach! What's shaking?" she grinned wildly at him.

The burly teen eyed her for a moment. **"AKANE GET DRESSED WE'RE GOING TO TRAIN"** He yelled.

"Sure thing boss!" she said as she walked past the two boys who were still bowing. "Hey you guys that was a lot of fun. I didn't expect you to have such stamina.." she said offering a cheeky wink, before she continued out the doorway.

Nekomaru's head swiveled to stare the pair, a look of fury was burning in his eyes.

"N-Now before you get mad, It's not what you think.." Mondo started.

"My friend is q-quite right. We would never do such a thing to Miss Owari."

"Well I can't say I wouldn't giv-" Mondo was cut short by an elbow in the gut from Ishimaru.

"Like I said we would never." Taka sweated profusely as he stared at the much larger man.

 **"YOU IDIOTS ARE COMING TOO. ISHIMARU PUT SOME DAMN CLOTHES ON."** He roared.

"Yes sir!" they cried once more in unison.

* * *

 **7:23 P.M Day Three**

 **First Floor**

 **Nurse's Office**

"Hina you don't have to worry so much. Keebo is watching the door, I'm in good hands." Makoto offered the busty swimmer an encouraging smile.

"Yeah I know, but I guess I'm just feeling a little nervous after this morning. I don't want to lose you Koto." she offered him a soft smile.

"Hey you're not gonna lose me. Everything is gonna work out. I promise we're gonna get out of this mess together." he said with a confident expression. "Aren't you starving by now ?"

"I'm not really that hungry." Aoi lied as her stomach almost instantly betrayed her as a growl escaped her belly.

Her face flushed a deep tint. "Uh maybe I am just a little." she offered a bashful smile as Makoto began crack up into a fit of giggles.

"Busted!" He snickered.

"Hey stop laughing it's not that funny." She puffed her cheeks out slightly, before a small giggle escaped her as well. "Alright ok maybe it is. But I didn't eat nearly as much as I should have for breakfast."

"Then go eat Donuts." Naegi grinned as her eyes widened. "I'm not going anywhere."

"N-Not you too! I'm going to make Junko pay for coming up with that." she sputtered as she rested her hands on the swell of her hips.

"Hina please go eat! I know you have to be hungry. I'll be alright."

"Kay fine, but I'm bringing you back some. I don't care if Tenko and the others are starting some late night group. We're still going to watch over you tonight." Aoi said as she started towards the door.

Makoto smiled softly. "Anyone tell you that you're stubborn?"

"Just my dad. Almost everyday." Aoi flashed him a brief wink, before slipping out into the hallway.

* * *

 **9:45 P.M Day Three**

 **First Floor**

 **Dining Hall**

"Excellent I'm pleased you all decided to accept my proposal. With this many people we can assure maximum coverage, while taking shifts." Kiyotaka exclaimed as he glanced around the table of individuals. There before him sat Nekomaru,Tenko,Mondo,Keebo, Angie,Tsumugi, and Twogami.

"Stop rambling and just get on with it." Tenko frowned as she folded her arms.

"Heh can't believe I'm saying it, but I agree with you for a damn change." Owada snorted as he threw his legs up on the table.

"Don't get used to it." she deadpanned as she kept her gaze fixated on Ishimaru.

"If you two are quite done, we have to assign shifts. Mondo and Angie will take the first shift. Tenko and Nekomaru will take the second, Keebo and Tsumugi will take the third, and Twogami and I shall handle the final shift. Each pair shall split up and patrol the hallways. To be safe we shall have both members meet in front of the Dining Hall , every half hour to assure their wellbeing." Kiyotaka mused.

"Yah Yah I understand. What do we do though if we catch someone out after curfew?" Angie asked as she rocked back and forth in her chair.

"I have to admit, I was kind of curious of that myself." Tsumugi smiled slightly.

"I'll make sure they submit to punishment!" Tenko exclaimed as she popped her knuckles against her other hand.

"I hope that won't be necessary. If anyone is discovered out of their room, you will escort them back to their room. Then the following morning during breakfast, we will address the infraction in front of the rest of the group."

"I see so you're taking Celestia's idea of peer pressure a step further. It may not be well loved, but it could prove effective." Twogami mused.

"Interesting. I hope that won't apply to my own group at the very least? They assured me there would be no issue, but they would very much like to remain by Naegi's side as a precaution. At least till he can return to his own room." Keebo added.

"Indeed I suppose we can make an exception with that. However if this proves effective, that may be unnecessary as well. In any case we have a long night ahead of us. Shall we then?" Kiyotaka offered a small smile.

* * *

 ***AN***

 **Pokemon Trainer Tom **

_That's the scary part is that almost anyone could become a killer under the right circumstance._

 **1995hzq**

 _It's going to be more open than it was last time. And yes without Mahiru the pictures aren't going to come out as quickly as last time around._

 ** 13TheAce **

_That first sequence was a good way for me to tease what may have happened._

 _Things are a bout to get bloody._

 ** Trygve11 **

**So Naegi is getting better that's good and also the videos yeesh those were intense and lastly my prediction either Syaka or Hanamera kills someone or Ryoma commits suicide oh and Nagito didn't pull anything shady surprise but you know what's not surprising kokichi is still a dick to kiibo**

 _Some good thoughts we'll see how the pan out very soon :)_

 **SkylightsBLADE**

 _Uh oh did I raise some death flags last chapter?_

 **Luckenhaft **

_ALL THE DEATHFLAGS ARE RAISED! No but I do like raising real flags sometimes along with some cruel red herrings. That way you don't know which are actually real or not :P_

 **God Emperor Of GAR-halla **

_Sorry I won't be changing that aspect ever. I've personally responded to every reviewer since I started this series. It's something I enjoy doing and I feel like a lot of people enjoy feeling connected even if it's just in this way. My chapters usually are at least 5-6k words, before the review section is incorporated. In any case I hope you can bear with it! And thanks for shooting me a review!_

 ** Shiny Oshawott King **

_Hey buddy thanks! I appreciate it!_

 ** dougcupcake **

_Yeah I really want to establish more dynamics beyond just love pairings this time around. Love some of your speculation by the way! ;)_

 **Archound **

_As always thanks for taking the time to help me. I'm sure you'll have plenty this chapter as I worked all day and tried to finish this chapter, before bed. Apologies in advance!_

 _I hope the character interactions are fleshing out a lot of the characters. I like spending time building these characters up. I feel like if I just straight into case after case it just feels soulless._

 **McdrilaX **

_Yup I definitely took some inspiration from Daganronpa 3 with that short snippet with Chiaki and Naegi. There's more to it than that, but I can spoil anything =)_

 ** Gatekeeper JPG **

_Oh my friend the shit is only begun to hit the fan. Lock in your votes, blood is coming._

 ** doomqwer **

_Oh it's about to get so much worse. Strap in my friend!_


	23. Chapter 23: Bait and Switch: Act One

**Chapter 23: Bait and Switch: Act one**

 **9:57 P.M Day Three**

 **First Floor**

 **Nurse's Office**

"Heh so you're taking first watch tonight? You know it's probably not necessary with Ishimaru's Committee. I just don't want any of you risking yourselves on my account." Naegi offered a sheepish grin.

"Like that's fair at all twerp. So it's only alright, when it's you throwing yourself on a sword? The rest of us can't do that for you?" Junko huffed as she paced across the room, before pulling out a chair next to Makoto's bedside.

The boy made a face. "It's not that, I just worry about you guys. I don't want anything to happen to you."

The Soldier offered an amused chuckle. "Well look at this way, if Ishimaru and his little posse do their jobs right you won't have to worry about us either."

"I guess I can't argue with that, though you don't seem to have a lot of confidence in this new Committee." Makoto mused as he tilted his head slightly.

"Well I don't doubt that their intentions are noble. However for one it could very easily become a dictatorship. If something goes amiss, what's to stop a united group from enforcing more and more rigid rules? It could start as a way of keeping peace and become something ugly." The blonde paused for a moment, before shaking her head.

"Also I studied their patrol routes. They were running over them a few minutes ago. There's too many holes in them. Anyone who's smart enough could exploit it. Two people patrolling this floor still leaves way too many gaps. If it were me I would have no less than four people at a time. A person in each of the dormitory hallways and the other two people patrolling the rest of the floor."

Naegi eyed her curiously, as she became engrossed in her analysis. "Wow that's really incredible. You seem to have a real knack for this kind of stuff. What did you do before getting into fashion industry?" he laughed.

Mukuro however froze up a moment, as she bit the inside of her cheek. _'Dammit I have to be more careful, I just said a lot more than I should. Makoto how do you always get me to let down my guard?'_ "Sorry that must have seemed random. I had family in the military, I guess you could say it just rubbed off on me."

"Well of course that makes a lot of sense. Was it your mother or father who served?" He asked as he quirked a single brow.

The blonde shook her head as she decided to tell a half truth. "It was my older sister actually. She was always an army brat, she took the first chance she had to join a mercenary band." she mused quietly.

"I guess we both have sisters huh, though Komaru is my little sister. So your sister, what's her name? I'm sure she's worried about you." Naegi said as he stared up at the girl.

 _'Junko'_ was quiet a moment. "Her name is Mukuro. Though I doubt she's very worried at the moment."

Makoto offered a puzzled look. For some reason that name, it felt oddly familiar. "Why wouldn't she be worried? I mean your family, I'm sure she cares."

The Soldier gritted her teeth. "Not everyone has the perfect little family Naegi." her voice was sharper than she intended. "I did something unforgivable to my older sister. I wouldn't blame her for not forgiving me." she tilted her head away as she closed her eyes.

There was a brief pause, before she felt a hand gently squeezing hers. "Hey don't do that to yourself. Whatever happened, there's always hope to fix things. We'll get out of here and you can set things right." He said with a soft smile.

Mukuro eyes flitted open slowly, as she stared down at him with sad smile. "Naegi I wish that were true. There are just some things that can't be fixed."

"You won't know if you don't try! And even if you don't succeed, you won't be alone. I know I wouldn't still be here without you guys, so we'll be behind you too." he said with a bright smile.

The Ultimate Solider felt the faintest of blushes reached her face. She affectionately ruffled his hair. _'I hope you never change Naegi. I don't believe in hope, but I do believe in you.'_

* * *

 **10:14 P.M Day Three**

 **First Floor**

 **Dormitories**

"I hope you got a good fucking peep show while it lasted jackass, but no one fucks with Miu Iruma!" The Inventor snorted loudly. She continued to dismantle the camera, that had been previously mounted on her wall.

A stepladder was still resting in the corner.

The Camera itself now lay in several pieces along her desk.

"Oh and thank you my little crossdressing muffin! None of this would be possible without your damn toolkit. I swear I'm going to rock that little guy's world." she grinned wildly.

The busty blonde began to carefully examine each of the components.

"Plenty of fucking wire and enough casing. I hope that sharktooth virgin can hold up his end of this shit. A girl genius shouldn't have to do all the work after all." she continued to talk to herself, as she stood up and paced back and forth.

"Huh I bet Keebo has something in him that would make shit explode. As much as I wanna see what's under the hood, if I were to hack him up I'm pretty sure that counts as murder." She mused to herself.

 _ **"You always talk to yourself girlie? And about murder no less?"**_ A voice asked suddenly.

The Inventor let out a squeal as she around, and prepared to swing her fist at the source. She stopped herself an inch or so away from Monokuma's face.

"HOLY FUCKING SHIT! YOU VOYEURISTIC FUCKWAD! H-How did you even get in here?!" her voice quivered a bit as she glared at him.

Monokuma chuckled darkly. _**"Would you believe it was magic? Also nice save there. Be a shame to have to murder you in such a tame way, just for socking me in the face."**_

"You wanna see a magic trick of mine?" Iruma scowled as she gave the bear the middle finger. "Now fuck off so I can work in peace asshole."

 _ **"Oooooh your words they hurt me so much. Please oh whatever will I do?"**_ he snorted, before eying her a moment. _**"We're not hedging our bets on explosives now are we?"** _he asked as he eyed the desk.

Miu paled as she stepped in front of the desk. "What part of fuck off didn't you understand? Was it the FUCK part? or was it the OFF part?" she growled as she planted a hand on her hip.

 _ **"You sure are a feisty one. Well this bear just wanted to offer a friendly warning. As of tomorrow the school will be equipped with upgraded security. They're not nearly as friendly as me. If they detect a threat such as a bomb, well they might just open fire indiscriminately. Anyways just food for thought."** _he grinned maliciously as he paced towards the door.

Iruma could help but feel her shoulders slump, nevertheless she extended her hand once more. Her middle finger again conveying all she had to say right now.

* * *

 **10:31 P.M Day Three**

 **First Floor**

 **Hallway**

Angie and Mondo both arrived from opposite hallways as they came to a stop in front of the Dining Hall entrance.

"So chick you see or hear anything strange? I didn't see bullcrap." Owada grumbled.

"Yah Yah Angie didn't see anything out of the ordinary." She paused momentarily as she tapped her chin.

"She thought she heard a splashing sound, but she must be mistaken." The tanned girl mused as she folded her arms behind her back.

The biker eyed the odd girl a moment. "Yeah ain't no way anyone has any water running after freaking curfew. Probably was just one of those damn animals from the Aquarium."

"Atua lead Angie to the same conclusion. Would Owada like to hear more about Atua and his divine wisdom?" she starred excitedly at the biker.

"Uh let's call a rain check on that blondie. We gotta keep moving ya know?" he coughed as he continued walking. "I'll see you back in this spot in about thirty minutes."

The Artist didn't seem phased in the least as she offered a small smile, before she continued to skip down the opposite corridor.

 _'Jesus I didn't even lose our damn contest in the Sauna. How'd I let that freaking loud idiot talk me into this shit? To top it off I get stuck with that nutjob.'_ Owada groaned as he laced his hands behind his head.

* * *

 **11:23 P.M Day Three**

 **First Floor**

 **Dormitories**

"I-I'm terrible at this." Mikan said as she curled her lower lip inward. Her brow furrowed ever so slightly, as she stared at the small handheld in front of her.

"Miki you're looking at this all wrong. You don't have to be good at games to enjoy them. Games can bring people together." Nanami said once again feeling an odd sense of Deja Vu.

The Gamer leaned over the nurse's shoulder. "Just don't take it so seriously. If you're getting upset and not having fun then what's the point?" she mused as she rested her head against the other girl's shoulder.

The Nurse offered a small smile as she paused the game. "Y-You know Nami the first night here, was the first time anyone had ever invited me to a sleepover. I was so happy too. Even though I was worried about all of you, the idea of it made me happy."

Chiaki's eyes widened slightly. "You've never stayed with anyone when you were younger?"

Tsumiki shook her head weakly. "N-No I didn't have the best home life, and I didn't have any friends. As horrible as all of this is, I was excited to finally have a sleep over with a friend." she shivered. "If I hadn't left her. If I had stayed with Mahiru, then mayb-"

"Miki please. Don't do that to yourself. This is in no way your fault. I bet Mahiru would never want you to put this on yourself either." The Gamer offered as she draped her arms around the Nurse, before gently squeezing her.

"And we're here now alright? We can make up for all the things you haven't done. When we get out of here, we can do anything we want." Chiaki said with a light smile.

The shy nurse numbly nodded her head, as she leaned into the other girl's embrace. "T-Thank you Nami." she murmured softly.

* * *

 **11:52 P.M Day Three**

 **First Floor**

 **Dormitories**

Mukuro wrenched her wig off, before tossing it haphazardly across the room. _'I just want him to know it's me. I want them all to know, but I can't tell them the truth. Instead I have to keep living this lie. Maybe this is what Junko meant, this is a different kind of despair.'_ she buried her face into her hands, before taking an unsteady breath.

She tensed however as she heard movement.

Immediately her gaze snapped to the source of the sound, Monokuma. The Dual Toned bear sat at the end of her bed with a malicious grin spread across his face.

"What do you want?" Mukuro's voice was thick with emotion as she folded her arms.

 _ **"Oh Muky! Don't be so glum. There's so much to look forward to, and hey you're still alive for the moment. Hehe that's more than I can say for someone right now."** _Monokuma snorted.

The Soldier's eyes widened. "What happened?! Why the fuck are you even telling me this?" She growled as she stalked across the room, before picking up her discarded wig.

 _ **"Oh someone isn't in a good mood this evening. Funny cause I'm on cloud nine right now. You really think it's a good idea to go back out there?"**_ Monokuma chortled.

"Just say what's on your mind Junko. I don't have time for it." The Soldier scowled.

 _ **"Well since you're so brain dead how are you going to explain that you know someone is pushing up daisies? You know you can't talk about us."**_ The bear tapped his paw against his chin.

"It'll make me a suspect." she said weakly as she clutched the wig tightly in her hand.

 _ **"BINGO! Give that girl a prize. So my advice is to kick back, and let someone else stumble upon the mess. Aren't I so sweet for thinking about you?"**_ The bear squealed as he clutched at his sides.

"Right because everything you do comes from the bottom of your heart." Mukuro said sardonically.

 _ **"Hey don't get lippy with me. I'm being pretty generous considering that conversation you had with the Ultimate Pincushion. My claws were twitching to see if you'd say something out of line. Gotta give it to you though, rather clever how you stuck to your role while still mentioning your true identity. Since you didn't let the bear out of the bag, I'll let it slide. However no more clues to wonderboy or I might be less understanding."** _He snickered however there was dark gleam in his eyes.

Mukuro numbly nodded her head. "I understand." she murmured quietly.

"Good! I'm glad we had this talk, now if you'll excuse me. I've gotta make some party snacks for the show." The bear snorted in a fit of laughter.

* * *

 **11:55 P.M Day Three**

 **First Floor**

 **Nurse's Office**

"Mm do you think you could give me your autograph sometimes? I have all your CD's at home." Makoto's words were a bit slow, as he stared up at her with a clouded expression.

"I'll do better than that Naegi. You'll always have VIP access to all of my shows, and I promise we can do normal things together. Things teenagers our age should be doing." The Idol felt her smile falter for just a second. "How does that sound?"

"Heh I really must be dreaming. If I am, I don't know if I want to wake up." he mumbled.

"Naegi your words are starting to run together. Maybe you should just go to sleep?" Sayaka suggested with a soft smile.

"Maizono I'm sorry. I can barely keep my eyes open, I guess those drugs are really kicking my butt." Naegi murmured softly as his eyelids began to flutter.

"Hey none of that now. You need to rest to recover your strength. I promise I'll take care of you though." The blue haired beauty offered a light smile, as she reached out and gently stroked his cheek. She could feel heat rushing to be boy's face at the gesture.

"Are you ok? I was so worried about you." He murmured softly as his words began to slur even worse.

Sayaka was silent for a minute or so. It broke her heart to have to lie to him of all people. Finally she forced a smile as she found her voice.

"You don't have to worry so much silly boy. I'll be alright and you will too. We're gonna leave this place together I promise." her voice was low as she bent over, before pressing her lips against his head.

He didn't stir any further though, as his chest rose and fell in a rhythmic manner. He'd already lost consciousness.

A sad smile graced her lips as she straightened up, before starring down at the sleeping boy. _'I hope you can find it in yourself to forgive me.'_

A sigh escaped her lips as she quietly fished a note out of her uniform, before scowling slightly at the contents. She crumpled it, before tucking it out of sight once more. She was already this close, she just had to follow through now.

She had to bury the truth, this blackmail on top of the motive was too much. She couldn't turn back.

Sayaka quietly paced towards the bedside table, before picking up the small bottle resting on it. _'He should be out just long enough.'_ she mused as she deposited the bottle back into the cabinet.

Her gaze flickered to the knife, that was tucked between her thigh high stocking and leg. She sucked in a sharp breath, before approaching the door.

She'd purposely watched their patrols earlier, before relieving Junko. She'd have to use that window to move.

If she could pull it off, it would only require her to follow through and make it back without being discovered. She'd awaken Makoto and he'd serve as her alibi. She knew it was terribly cruel, but she was now more desperate than ever.

* * *

 **12:22 A.M Day Four**

 **First Floor**

 **Hallway**

Nekomaru's heavy footfalls echoed through the hallway.

The Ultimate Team Manager had a rare look of concentration on his face.

 _'Akane still needs so much more work. She's not nearly at her pinnacle. She's a piece of coal that needs more polish. A hell of a lot of polish at that.'_ he folded his arms as he walked.

 _'Maybe I can get Oogami or Chabshira to help her with her technique more. Show her some restraint too. She has no patience and flies off the damn handle all the time. Guess I'm a fine one to talk though.'_ he mused dryly as he grunted.

 _'Heh no matter how many times I try, she doesn't seem to understand that raw strength isn't everything. Maybe she'd listen to them more than me. Hell it couldn't hurt to try.'_ he frowned as he stopped midstride.

Suddenly from in the distance a bloodcurdling scream could be heard.

 _ **"I'll figure have to figure that shit out later."** _he grumbled as he slammed his fists together, before taking off into a dead run down the hallway.

* * *

 **12:25 A.M Day Four**

 **First Floor**

 **Aquarium**

Tenko ran headlong through the door that lay ajar, as she followed the source of the scream.

Her eyes widened in horror at the grotesque scene that awaited her.

On the far wall she could make out Hanamura blood-soaked body.

The heavyset cook had been impaled by a large spear. He was mounted against the wall, almost like a sick trophy.

He was suspended about four feet off the ground. His blood had soaked the wall and the floor beneath him.

There a few feet away from his body, was none other than Sayaka Maizono. She was currently kneeling as her entire body was shaking. She appeared to be in shock. Laying next to her on the ground was a kitchen knife.

That however wasn't the end of the carnage. The large tank containing the piranha's was filled with blood. It wasn't even possible to distinguish any of the tank's contents at the moment.

However resting a few feet away from the tank was a soaked pointed hat. There was also a lot of water standing on the floor nearby.

The Aikido Master numbly staggered over towards the soaked hat, where she fell to her knees. There a few feet away from the hat was a very familiar staff.

Heavy sobs began to rock the girl's frame as she pulled the hat flush against her chest. "HIMIKO!" she wailed as she doubled over.

 ** _"Ahem. This is a school announcement! Sorry to disturb your beauty sleep, but a body has been discovered! Well two bodies if you count the slush that left floating. Murder waits for no one. So up and at em. Incase you forgot so soon, first investigation then trial! "_** Monokuma exclaimed in a gleeful manner his voice echoing throughout the various hallways and corridors.

 ** _Monokuma Case File #2_**

 ** _Victim #1: Himiko Yumeno_**

 **"The victim's body has been mangled beyond recognition."**

 **"Cause of Death is hard to discern due to various factors"**

 **"The time of death is approximately 9:52 P.M _  
_**

 **"The body was discovered in the Aquarium at approximately 12:27 A.M"**

 **Victim #2 Teruteru Hanamura**

 **"The victim's body only shows signs of a single puncture wound through the chest."**

 **"Cause of death is no doubt the spear in the victim's chest"**

 **"Time of death is approximately 12:09 A.M"**

 **"The boy was discovered in the Aquarium at approximately 12:27 A.M"**

* * *

 **12:39 A.M Day Four**

 **First Floor**

 **Kitchen**

Maizono sat in a chair with her head bowed low. She only seemed to barely acknowledge anyone was around her at all.

"Miss Maizono, I believe you may be in shock. It's only natural here perhaps this will relax you a bit." Kirumi offered softly as she gently settled a mug into the girl's hands.

Sayaka slowly curled her digits around the handle, before raising it to her lips. A shudder escaped her though she offered no further response.

"Explain yourself now!" Togami's eyes narrowed as he stared at the Ultimate Idol. "You were suppose to be looking after Naegi, and yet you were found surrounded by not one but two bodies. To top that off you had a knife inexplicably in your possession. It seems like a forgone conclusion at this point, however if you do have a testimony now is the time to speak."

"Back the hell off or I swear to god Byakuya, I will make you incapable of having children." Junko glared at him darkly.

"Woah hold on just a moment. I think we can agree there's been enough violence tonight. So why don't we take a breath and approach this a different way?" Shuichi suggested as he looked between Togami and Junko.

"And exactly how do you propose we handle this Detective?" Togami asked in a scathing tone. "Because as I see it she had plenty of opportunity, and was found at the scene of the crime."

Kirumi cleared her throat, before speaking. "Master Togami I understand your frustration, but your approach will on agitate the situation further. I believe Shuichi is right. Miss Enoshima would you care to do the talking? It would seem Miss Maizono might be more receptive to you."

Togami scowled however he held his tongue, as he folded his arms.

Shuichi's eyes widened marginally. _'Wow she's amazing. I don't think I've seen anyone capable of shutting him up like that.'_

The Soldier let out a sigh. "Yeah just give us some space please?"

"Understood. We will be in the Dining Hall with the others in the meantime. Shall we gentlemen?" Kirumi suggested with a curt bow, before she turned towards the door.

The Ultimate Heir still had a scowl on his face, but offered no protest as he followed after the Maid.

"Good luck Junko. Though I hope you don't need it." Shuichi offered, before he strode after the pair.

The blonde watched the trio make their way back into the Dining Hall, before her attention fixated on Maizono.

The Idol quietly sipped the tea in her hands. "I'm a monster." she breathed softly.

"I don't believe that for a moment Saya. A real monster would never admit that or be as shaken as you are. It's just you and me girl. Tell me what happened." Mukuro encouraged, as she gently rested a hand on the idol's shoulder.

Sayaka numbly nodded her head. "J-Just promise me, you won't tell Naegi."

The Soldier regarded her a moment. "Alright I won't say a word, but I can't say the same about the others."

* * *

 **12:41 A.M Day Four**

 **First Floor**

 **Hallway**

Nagito peered into the Dining Hall a moment. He made sure no one was approaching from the hallway, before he suddenly gripped at Kokichi's shirt. The white haired teen forcefully pushed him up against the wall.

His eyes narrowed dangerously at the smaller boy. "This was your doing wasn't it?"

"Heh Komaeda I didn't know you could be so forceful. I thought you were completely apathetic to everyone here. Are you starting to fall for me?" The smaller boy grinned wickedly.

"Ouma I'm not in the mood. The plan was to only apply pressure if no one acted. It was to ensure that the game would move forward, if it reached a standstill." Nagito said in a low tone.

"Oh my dear Nagito. You wound me so! What makes you think I would do something as heinous as this?" Kokichi asked as fake tears welled up in his eyes.

The Ultimate Luck frowned. "I had my suspicions earlier when I was helping Himiko search for her staff. You picked her door the night before didn't you? Somehow you used it as bait to lure her out." _***Truth Bullet***_

"Lot of conjecture there pal! Maybe little Himiko didn't lock her door and someone else took it instead. I mean the fact she went somewhere so late, shows that she wasn't that smart to begin with. Don't tell Tenko I said this, but that's Darwinism at it's finest. Guess you'll have to find a new little sister pal." he chuckled darkly. His eyes bulged a moment as he felt the air leave his lungs.

Komaeda pulled his fist out of the boy's gut, as he stepped backwards as Kokichi collapsed to his knees. He offered the smaller boy a manic grin. "If you ever do something like this again, it will be you who's pinned against the wall. I don't mind being anyone's stepping stone as long as it leads to hope, even yours if it comes to that. However I won't let you come between Hope." Nagito said as he started to turn away.

A dry chuckle escaped the Supreme Leader as he slowly raised his head. "Hope that is all you talk about isn't it? I wonder though if you will sacrifice anything for it?"

The white haired boy stopped at the door, before glancing over his shoulder. "How can I make myself anymore clear?"

"Does that include sacrificing her as well? I bet you could tell her all the naughty things we've been discussing. She'd probably still forgive you, no actually I'm certain of it. She just wants everyone to be friends. Maybe the real reason why you're upset isn't because someone is dead, maybe it's because you're not as much of sociopath as you like to pretend. Maybe it's because it's someone you feel attached to. What would you do if it were Kaede? What about your hope then?" Kokichi chuckled.

Nagito lips pulled into a fine line. "You should clean yourself up Ouma. If we're not accounted for soon, someone will likely notice." he offered in an emotionless tone.

He quickly pushed through the door, as he strode into the Dining Hall. _'My accursed talent, no doubt he was the one who found that picture. It would explain the course of events.'_

* * *

 ***AN***

 **Archound **

_Hey no worries as always I appreciate your help. And yeah I do like totting the line between having some aspects of the original fic thrown in. In any case I'm trying to spend more time then I did before on interactions. As for Ryoma yeah he didn't disappear into a blackhole, he's just a loner kind of character. Not to say that can't change, but not overnight. In any case there may be some characters who haven't had as much time and I hope to remedy that. Honestly as dark as it is to say, each time we lose characters it gives me the chance to spend more time with the remaining cast._

 **Reneli**

 _Hey you know what fair enough. You raise a good point, I don't want each of these characters only living and breathing for one other character. I'll try to be more conscious of that fact going forward. In any case thank you for the feedback!_

 **13TheAce **

_Really trying to balance the adorable fluff with the more serious vibes here. Things are about to get much darker though for sure. So I hope you enjoyed the more lighthearted stuff!_

 **Hong Cong **

_Well her staff was involved for sure. Though not to frame her I'm afraid._

 _I like trying to balance ships and character building between everything that's happening._

 **Gatekeeper JPG **

_Oh the shit Tornado is only going to keep growing my friend._

 **Dimenian **

_Keeping things from being overly predictable is important in this kind of fic hehe._

 **StrikeDragoon**

 _Welcome back! The content of the picture will be addressed rather soon. As for the Committee it does come with ups and downsides._

 **doomqwer **

_Maizono's negative emotions have reached a melting point. I'm glad you enjoyed the various interactions. I try to balance the fluff with the serious moments._

 **heroicdragon584 **

_Well you asked for it dragon! So here is not one by two sacrifices!_

 **Guest**

 _Nope. Never have. Never will. The chapters are plenty long even with the Author Notes. I don't use to notes to fluff chapters, I've always tried to keep a constant dialogue with my reviewers and that will never change._

 **Dinodude8000**

 _Perhaps the Fuji will be out of the bag soon. Then again there are some much bigger fish to fry. Sorry that might be insensitive after this chapter *cough*_

 **Luckenhaft **

_I really have been appreciating how you've given me feedback on every sequence here recently. I always look forward to your responses =)_

 _I still crack up every time I see a reference to the Waifu Wars or CfOCK so please keep it coming! :_

 **Shiny Oshawott King **

_Nah Mikan isn't going to be stolen by Naegi. It was just a way of showing how even simple praise can be such an overload for our Nurse. As for the photo? It will be addressed soon._

 **Aquirs-Chan **

_I'm not opposed to this idea per say. I know that it's hinted that both Nagito and Kokichi are possibly interested in men. I don't really have a lot of experience writing any type of Yaoi so I'm not really sure how well I could pull it off. Though at the very least I might be able to achieve that effect if it fits the character._

 _Glad you enjoy it by the way. Hope you enjoy what's to come!_

 **Pokemon Trainer Tom **

_I was so mortified by my glaring Hina teleporting issue. It's been corrected, but I REALLLY appreciate you letting me know._

 _As for the chapter I like peppering foreshadowing, serious sequences, in between some fluff, and character development. I especially like introducing a lot of things some of which may be red herrings or not come into play immediately._

 **Trygve11 **

_Jeses Chist huh? That's a new expression :P_

 _Also don't rush the deaths! They'll be a lot more meaningful if you actually are more attached. Also it's only Day 3/4 at this point._

 **Vongola Ninja **

_Really big fan of the IF twist. It was kind of the inspiration for me taking my own spin on Mukuro._

 _As for Chiaki and Makoto that won't be the last we see of that particular sequence._

 _Honestly I LOVE Kyoko. No joke she's a great character, however my only issue with her in ships is that I feel that she's a very SLOWBURN kind of romance. We see some signs in Happy Havoc and it's developed a lot more in Daganronpa 3. However whether it's Makoto or anyone, I feel that Kyoko isn't the type to jump into a sudden relationship. She's cautious and pragmatic. I'm still ironing out a few ideas, but if you have any suggestions creatively feel free to share._

 **Banjofan **

_Hey great to see you back! Glad you're enjoying it and I'm also happy it's keeping you on the edge of your seat._

 **RWBYJNPR **

_Hey I'm glad you enjoyed the original and this one thus far. If you're really serious I would NEVER turn down the chance to have someone proofread my work. I'll definitely be in touch!_

 **dougcupcake **

_Not just one person, but two!_

 _And your vote on the victim was off this time :P Then again there are so many people it's hard to pinpoint a target._

 **Shadow Ninja Koopa **

_Apologies Shadow! I wasn't avoiding your review because of some major plot point. I just honestly missed it. I try to copy all the reviews and write my responses and I just missed yours. I am very sorry and hope I don't goof up like that again._

 _Poor Himiko. I'm wondering the response I'm going to get for killing one of the survivors of V3. I'm actually a little sad I didn't have the opportunity to develop a magic bond between her and Gundham. That would have been a neat subplot._

 _One of my reviewers gave me the odd idea of Gonta/Toko getting along because of Toko's bestfriend which is a stinkbug. Genocider Syo though could be a different story entirely._

 _Also would sweet not crazy at all Angie ever do something like that ? =D_

 **Invisible Prince **

_OH GOD! GHOST BABY!_

 _The Akane,Mondo, and Taka scene was a part of the original fic. That scene was one of the few that hardly changed. I thought was funny as shit the first time. There are some sequences I can't bring myself to change._

 **1995hzq**

 _It's discontinued unfortunately. I used the short last chapter as a way of wrapping it up and tying it to this fic._

 _As for Tsumugi? I can't be spoiling details like that at this point in the game ;)_


	24. Chapter 24: Bait and Switch: Act Two

**Chapter 24: Bait and Switch: Act Two**

 **12:43 A.M Day Four**

 **First Floor  
**

 **Dining Hall**

"While it is true that most of us are not accounted for, it is the job of the Committee to establish alibi's. That we are prepared, before the onset of the trial!" Ishimaru exclaimed as he peered around the dining hall. Sure enough only a small fraction of the remaining students were actually present. The rest were undoubtedly investigating some part of the school.

"Yeah cus the Committee did a real bang up job, keeping Himiko and Hanamura safe. Shit what's the point in a group that fails the first night they're put together?" Leon scowled slightly as he folded his arms.

"Hey stow the attitude jack wad. Believe me I didn't want to lose my freaking sleep, doing laps around this damn place." Owada scowled at the baseball player.

"This argument is utterly pointless. Himiko was dead before your nightly patrols even began. So it stands to reason, the only person who died during their watch was Teruteru." Gundham mused.

Sonia laced her hands as she cleared her throat. "I can't help but think that we all shoulder some of this burden. If perhaps more of us had volunteered to work along with this Committee, such a failure may not have occurred. If we should survive this ordeal this evening, I will certainly make up for that."

"Sheesh it's all pretty dumb to me. If everyone just stayed in their rooms like they were suppose to, we wouldn't have to be here right now. I was sleeping so good too!" Hiyoko huffed as she kicked her legs in frustration.

Akane had her head hung low. "Man I'm really bummed. There's no way anyone could cook a piece of meat like Hanamura. What I wouldn't give for one last morsel." she sighed.

"Um Akane I think that's missing the point a bit. We should focus on narrowing down suspects, and figure out how someone slipped past the patrols." Nanami mused as she gently squeezed Fujisaki's hand to keep _'her'_ from shaking.

"M-Maybe I could answer that. There was only two people patrolling at a time right? Couldn't someone have watched the patrols then used an opening to move?" The programmer suggested. _***TRUTH BULLET***_

"See I told ya I was right! Those yahoos couldn't do squat with just two people." Leon mused.

"Ibuki thinks Leon should shut up now. He's not helping." Ibuki frowned.

She pinched his ear eliciting a yelp from the boy. "Woah shit I got it. Shutting up now."

There was a brief silence, before it was broken by the Team Manager.

"It is true we failed to keep the innocent safe, but it doesn't change the fact that a group like this can make a difference." Nekomaru's offered in a guttural tone as he folded his massive arms. "Kiyotaka shall we begin?"

"Indeed we shall. Miss Nevermind I will discuss your offer gladly after this matter is concluded." He cleared his throat. "As it stands I'm not certain most of us have strong alibis. Nevertheless we shall try to establish what we can with those present. The rest will have to be concluded during the trial. Does anyone feel like starting?"

Nanami glanced around the room a moment, before clearing her throat. "Well Miki and I were staying together this evening. We'd been playing video games for a while, we lost track of time. I think we might have been asleep for just a few minutes, before the announcement went off."

"That is certainly a good start. Does anyone else have a strong alibi they wish to provide?" Ishimaru asked as he glanced around the room.

Leon rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "Uh well Ibuki and I were together too."

"Christ I hope you two are using protection, you've been shacking up every freaking night. "Owada snorted as he laced his hands behind his head.

"Heh they call you rooster or something right? Does Ibuki make you crow?" Akane snorted as Owada quickly cracked up as well.

"Guys seriously what the hell is wrong with you?" Kuwata grumbled as he looked absolutely mortified.

"Huh Ibuki would classify it as crowing. But she agrees now isn't the time for that kind of talk." The Musician mused, causing Leon to groan.

"I-I don't think it's ever an appropriate time." Fujisaki mumbled.

"I have to agree that we are losing focus once more. Unfortunately I do not have a witness to my whereabouts. I was already well asleep when the announcement was played." Sonia offered.

"I also was awakened from my dark slumber, by the sounds of the accursed bear. Only my devas can vouch for my whereabouts." Gundham said in a low voice.

"Well I was passed the fuck out. Heh between Coach's drills and my own training I was out the second I hit the damn bed." Akane grinned.

"I-I was having trouble sleeping so I was awake when the announcement played." Fujisaki offered quietly.

"Hm not nearly as many solid alibis as I would have liked, however it is a start. At the very least we can dismiss the Committee Members as suspects." Ishimaru mused as he folded his arms.

"W-Wait but why?" Nanami asked as her eyes widened.

"Surely none of us who volunteered to protect the school would consider such actions. Besides the pair on patrol couldn't have done so. I think we can eliminate them all as suspects." Kiyotaka said with an air of confidence.

Owada groaned. "I cant believe I'm freaking saying this shit, but bro you're jumping the gun ain't ya?"

Taka frowned. "Do you really think one of us could have done it?"

"Well I for one think we should leave no stone unturned. Miss Nanami is right that we remain healthy suspicious. After all of anyone the members of our Committee would have the easiest access." Nekomaru offered.

"Come to think about it. The patrols weren't done in unison were they? Each pair was split and patrolled a different portion of the floor. Could there have been a window provided?" Sonia suggested. _ ***TRUTH BULLET***_

Ishimaru bowed his head. "It seems that perhaps I was too eager in my assessment. I suppose with the exception of Nanami,Mikan,Ibuki, and Leon everyone else remains a suspect."

Gundham shook his head. "No I'm afraid we cannot even narrow it down to that. Let us not forget with the clause in the rules allowing for more than one survivor. It means that any murderer could potentially have a dark ally. So unless an individual has at least three witnesses, there is no definitive way to prove one's innocence. At least not beyond a shadow of a doubt." he mused.

Mondo groaned as he let his head smack against the table. "Fucking shit. So we're back to square one."

Chiaki's brow furrowed. "Maybe however everything we do is a team effort. It's like putting together a puzzle, maybe our pieces will help when put together with everyone elses."

Nekomaru smiled. "An excellent suggestion. Together as a group we will bring the truth to light."

* * *

 **12:47 A.M Day Four**

 **First Floor**

 **Aquarium**

"What can you tell me Mikan?" Kyoko asked as she regarded Hanamura's body intently.

The Ultimate Cook had a look of sheer horror etched on his face motionless face. His normal white apron was nowhere to be seen, instead he was only garbed in his red scarf, undershirt and pants. _***TRUTH BULLET***_

At this point his entire frame was soaked in blood. His shoes were also covered in blood, however much of the blood on them already seemed dry. _***TRUTH BULLET***_

The Ultimate Nurse took a steadying breath, before speaking. "Due to the location of the injury he would have bled out quickly. However I don't think he would have died immediately. It would have been quite painful though. I-I can't even imagine." she mused as she regarded the plump boy for a moment. "As the Monokuma file said, I couldn't find any other external injury."

"What a primal way to kill someone. You can practically feel the rage and passion behind this crime." Korekiyo mused. "One would have to assume that not just anyone could preform such a feat. It would have required an impressive amount of strength." _***TRUTH BULLET***_

Hajime stood a few feet away with thoughtful expression. "That makes a lot of sense actually. Whoever did this not only impaled TeruTeru, but they must have lifted him up before driving him against the wall." ***TRUTH BULLET***

"I have to say I agree with that sentiment." Kiri mused quietly as she inspected Hanamura's wound closely. "The opposite side of the spear has a flat bottom. Between that and the bloodsplatter we can safely assume that he was mounted against the wall. Gonta I need your help now." she said as her gaze flickered over to the large boy.

The Entomologist paled as he slowly peeked between his hands. "Y-You have reason for wanting Gonta here?"

Kyoko offered a solemn nod. "Indeed. If I'm not mistaken you,Oogami, and Nekomaru are the three physically strongest people here. Nidai is helping Ishimaru establish alibi's and Oogami is helping with Tenko at the moment. I'd like to take a closer look at the body. If you're not comfortable I can try and find someone else."

Gonta swallowed deeply. "Uh Gonta do his best. If it help bring Hanamura and Himiko's killer to justice. Gonta have to do his part to help."

"Thank you Gonta. Just try and be careful. I don't want to lose any evidence." The girl offered as she regarded the boy.

"Gonta understands!" He said as he offered a simple nod, before hesitantly moving closer to the body."

On the opposite side of the room Hajime was knelt down close to the bloodied tank. His eyes were narrowed slightly.

"Find something kid?" Ryoma asked quietly as he shoved his hands into his jacket.

"Maybe. It's obvious from the stains on the floor, and the standing water that some spilled out of the top of the tank. I already noticed that the top of that tank is open. It would be accessible to the adjacent catwalk that runs along the length of the tanks." _***TRUTH BULLET***_

The Tennis Player shivered slightly at the bloody pulp that made the water impossible to see through. "What a wretched way to kill someone. Another innocent girl killed because of this senseless game." he sighed. "Seems to me the water probably hit the floor when Himiko was dropped into the tank."

Hajime frowned. "Yeah I think that makes the most sense. What I can't figure out is why bleach is on the floor as well. I even found a bottle discarded in the corner of the room."

"Maybe the person behind this wanted to cover up their tracks? We don't have access to running water till dawn. This could have been an alternative solution." Ryoma suggested. _***TRUTH BULLET***_

"If that's the case it's likely the killer realized something incriminating was present. Why though are the murders so far apart and why even bother killing a second person? It just seems sloppy." Hajime frowned.

"M-Maybe they didn't plan to?" Mikan suggested as she approached the two boys with slightly nauseous expression.

"Didn't plan to? Wait I think I see what you mean kid. Maybe our culprit was cleaning up after themselves, and was caught in the process?" Ryoma suggested. ***TRUTH BULLET***

"I think you both might be on to something. However it still doesn't explain what Hanamura and Himiko were doing here to begin with. Why would they be here in the first place?" Hajime folded his arms as his brow furrowed in frustration.

"Maybe Hanamura discovered Himiko's body and the culprit attacked him?" Mikan suggested.

"It's hard to say this early on. There is one other thing that bugs me though. The body discoveries are suppose to play after three people have discovered the body right? If Himiko died first and Hanamura discovered the body. How is it that Tenko was able to trigger both announcements? Logically only Himiko's announcement should have played until someone else arrived. Either Monokuma is cutting corners or there's a entirely different reason."

From across the room another conversation was going on simultaneously.

"Uh can Gonta go now? he no likes being around all of this." The entomologist shifted on his feet uncomfortably.

Kyoko slowly bent over the deceased TeruTeru. "That should be fine. Thank you Gonta."

"Gonta glad he could help Miss Kirigiri." he said as he bowed his head low, before quickly retreating towards the door.

There was a brief moment of silence, before it was promptly broken.

"Forgive me for intruding, but the way in which you handle the dead, you have such a calmness surrounding you. You do not seemed phased in the slightest. Would it be improper for me to assume that both you and Saihara possess the same talent?" Korekiyo asked as he eyed the girl who was now crouched over Hanamura's body.

Kiri never paused as she continued to scrutinize the cook's body. "I cannot say with certainty as that detail eludes me. However I have considered it a strong possibility. Tell me something though do you notice anything out of the ordinary with Teruteru's body?" she asked hoping to change the subject.

Korekiyo's golden gaze flitted across the heavyset boy a moment, before he slightly inclined his head. "Indeed I do believe this is the only time I've seen Hanamura without an apron on. It could be a trivial matter, however it is worth noting yes?" he arched a brow at the girl. _***TRUTH BULLET***_

"I have to agree that it does stand out to me as well. There is something else however." she mused as her gaze flitted lower. "Take note of his shoes. I can see fresh blood that is still wet, however I can also make out blood that has already dried." _***TRUTH BULLET***_

"Ah very interesting. That is certainly something that requires further exploration." Kiyo mused lightly.

* * *

 **12:51 A.M Day Four**

 **First Floor**

 **Incinerator**

"No sign of any recent use, nor do I see anything that stands out. I think we can safely assume this is a dead end." Maki frowned as she turned on heel to walk in the opposite direction.

"Yes I suppose that's true. It seems this this crime was fairly isolated." Pekoyama mused as she eyed the other girl. "I trust this was not your handiwork?" She arched a single brow, as she walked alongside Maki.

The Assassin offered her a dark look. "Are you being serious or is that your idea of humor? Regardless of my training I don't possess the strength to pin someone that heavy against the wall. Especially that high off the ground."

"I suspected that was the case. I imagine your handiwork would be far more clean than that anyways." The Swordswoman smirked.

"You almost seem to be enjoying yourself Peko." Maki mused as her gazed settled on the sliver haired girl.

"Perhaps. I guess I am more comfortable in violent situations, than in ones that require me to act normal." Peko said lowly.

The Assassin rolled her eyes. "I concede that point. Acting normal is a far more intimidating than this is to me."

"Indeed though I doubt either of us really know what the meaning of normal is." Pekoyama quipped.

"I'll have to get back to you on that." Maki offered a mirthless chuckle.

* * *

 **12:53 A.M Day Four**

 **First Floor**

 **Dormitory**

The Ultimate Aikido Master sat on the edge of her bed. Himiko's hat was still clutched against her chest tightly. She almost had a vacant expression on her face. "Why would anyone hurt someone as precious as Himiko? The person who did this deserves no mercy. I hope they burn in hell..." her voice was low as tears still filled her eyes. "I should have protected her."

"Darling you can't put that on yourself. We will do everything we can to make sure justice is served, but you have to pull yourself together. At least until this matter is dealt with." Oogami offered a sympathetic smile.

"Sakura is right. You won't be alone Tenko, we'll make sure that the person who did this can't hurt anyone else." Kaede said with a fierce expression as she leaned down and gently wrapped her arms around the other girl. "We'll get through this together." she offered softly as she gently patted the other girl's back.

The normally exuberant girl numbly nodded her head as she slowly raised her arms, before hugging the pianist tightly. "For Himiko and even for that degenerate."

"And for everyone else who's life is on the line." Kaede said as she slowly pulled back, before wiping a tear from her eye. "Did you or Nekomaru hear or see anything strange before Maizono screamed?"

Tenko wiped her eyes a moment, before shaking her head. "No nothing at all. Least I didn't notice anything up until that point. Then again we were only patrolling the hallways. If only we had been searching every inch of the floor." she trailed off as she clenched one of her fists into a ball.

Oogami cleared her throat. "At least in the case of Himiko that wouldn't have changed her fate. Don't forget she was deceased before the Committee even began it's patrol. So you can't put that on yourself. As for as Hanamura is concerned we can only speculate. Now isn't the time to guilt yourself, nor can we mourn yet. We should reconvene with those in the dining hall and see if we can be of some use."

* * *

 **12:58 A.M Day Four**

 **First Floor**

 **Storage Room**

"Uh Ang? So like what are we doing in here? I don't know squat about investigating. Honestly I think we'd be better of chillin in the Dining Hall." Hagakure laughed nervously.

The tanned blonde offered him a small smile, before she suddenly gripped at his collar, before yanking him downward. Her mouth feverishly melded against his, causing his eyes to go wide. "Hiro shouldn't worry so much. Let everyone else handle the search. Atua believes in embracing one's passions." she chimed as she reached up and began to unbutton his shirt.

The Clairvoyant was slack jaw a moment. "Wait you wanna do this now? Ang I ain't sayin no, but is this really the best time?"

"Atua says any moment could be our last. Angie doesn't want to pass on with any regrets. If Angie dies she wants to be at peace with herself and her maker." She said with a light smile as she reached a hand up to trace along his jawline.

"This is all sorts of crazy. Girl you know you're a few cards short of a full deck right?" he laughed as he stared down at her with a mischievous grin.

"Angie is aware." she mused with a wide smile. "So does Hiro not want to? Atua lead her to believe otherwise."

Hagakure numbly nodded his head. "No Hiro definitely wants to. It's like you said Atua is right on the money." He exclaimed loudly.

A wild look appeared in the blonde's eyes as she pushed the boy against the wall. "I hope you find this divine." She mused as she stalked forward, as she loosened her robe. The garment fell against the floor as she slinked closer.

The boy's eyes widened in amazement. _'Not gonna lie, I didn't see this coming. For a change I ain't complaining.'_

* * *

 **1:03 A.M Day Four**

 **First Floor**

 **Dormitories**

"Why in the world were Hanamura and Himiko in the Aquarium to begin with?" Twogami mused as his gaze flickered around the room.

"Well his bed is still in pristine condition. Unless he made it after getting up, perhaps it's safe to say Hanamura never went to bed?" Celestia suggested. "As for their reasoning for such a late night visit? I haven't the faintest notion."

Fuyuhiko scowled as he approached the cook's desk. "Fucking jackasses. Could they just stay in their damn rooms? How hard is it to follow simple damn instructions?" he

"While I don't appreciate your callousness, I do concede your point. There must have been a particular reason why they'd be out so late." The Imposter offered as he opened the bathroom door, before peering inside.

"Though it is mere speculation, perhaps this is in some way tied to the motive?" Celestia said quietly as she inspected the nightstand.

"Fucking piece of shit." Fuyuhiko cursed as he pulled a note up off the desk.

"Did you find something darling?" The Gambler smiled lightly as she traced across the room.

"That's one hell of an understatement. It look like the fucking pervert may not have simply been a victim in all this shit." he said as held out the note towards the pair. _***TRUTH BULLET***_

 _Hanamura_

 _I already know your motive. I know how desperate you are to see your mother again. If you're interested in doing something about it, meet me in Classroom 1-B. We'll meet after the motive is unveiled tomorrow morning. Be there at 10 A.M sharp. I have a plan that should work splendidly. If I don't see you, I'll assume you're not interested._

"That does seem to leave one hell of a smoking gun. I have to agree with your assessment Fuyuhiko. Hanamura may in fact be more than a simple victim." Twogami mused. ***TRUTH BULLET***

"Let us assume that is indeed true. If Teruteru was somehow involved does that mean he is the one responsible for Himiko's demise? And if that is true could it be that the one who sent this was behind his death?" Celestia offered as she glanced between the two men.

"Who fucking knows? There's so many damn people here that it's going to be a pain to figure this shit out." The Gangster frowned.

* * *

 **1:07 A.M Day Four**

 **First Floor**

 **Bathhouse**

"Miss Iruma do you believe something of interest may be in here?" Keebo asked with a curious expression.

"Why do I get the feeling we're not here to investigate?" Kazuichi muttered as he settled a look at the Inventor.

"Heh sounds like you've actually got a fucking brain in that shark skull of yours. Now shut up and listen. We need to talk about our escape plan."

"Ah I see that makes a great deal of sense." The Robot mused with a thoughtful expression.

"Our Plan? You mean your damn plan. You just suckered me into it and I thought it was suppose to be a secret. Why does Keebo know about it?" Kazuichi seethed causing the blonde to shrink slightly under his glare.

"W-Well I thought Keebo could be helpful." Iruma mumbled.

"Alas I do not possess any knowledge in the creation of explosives. However I will help in any manner that I can." The Robot exclaimed with a determined expression.

Miu threw an arm around Keebo. "So yeah Keebo was honestly kind of a bust. I plan to fix that though. Make our metal man into something special."

The robot bowed his head. "I can't help but feel depressed that I am no more use. If you think it will help, I will gladly submit to any upgrades."

Kazuichi groaned as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "I'm sorry but what does this any of this have to do with our bomb plan?"

"It doesn't sharky. So I kind of was fucking cornered this evening by Monokuma. Honestly at first I thought I was gonna be defiled by a fucking furry! But nope he somehow knew about the bomb idea. Jackass said the security was about to be beefed up, and if we were caught building a bomb we'd get fucked up."

"OH SHIT! IRUMA I don't wanna freaking have that crazy bear come after me. Ugh why'd did I agree to this in the first place?!" he buried his face into his hands.

"I believe your reaction is unnecessary Souda. Nothing has been built yet." Keebo mused.

"Yeah so grow a fucking pair. Jeez no wonder Princess no knockers is all over emo's dick." She smirked.

Kazuichi scowled. "I'll have you know Miss Sonia knockers are perfect! They're not freaking watermelons and she's not with Gundham. They're just friends." he frowned as he folded his arms.

Iruma paled a bit as she twirled some hair around her index finger, as she stared down at he own ample cleavage. "They're not watermelons." she muttered.

The Mechanic groaned as he tried to keep his tone civil. "Miu if we can't blow shit up anymore, what are we doing here then?"

The busty blonde slowly peeked up at him. "Well we switch gears. Pedobear must have been really nervous when he saw what we were fucking up to. He had to shut that shit down. Which means he's not so fucking untouchable after all. If we can't make a bomb we change plans. We use Plan B and I'm not talking about birth control sharky! We turn Keebo here into a living weapon and BAM he can blow the shit out of any security the bear has."

"Miss Iruma I'm not sure I'm comfortable being a weapon. I very much detest violence." The Robot frowned.

"Aww come on my roboboy. Don't you wanna keep all of us safe? Mm just think about how much we'd all owe you?" She purred as she slinked forward, before tracing a finger around his metallic chest.

"W-Well I do not require any glory, I would like to see everyone safely delivered from any further violence." Keebo said before averting his gaze slightly.

Kazuichi sighed. "Let's say there's a chance this could work any better than your other plan. We'd need some serious scrap to pull something like that off."

"Don't worry your fucking little head over it. Just make sure you both stay alive long enough and we'll find something eventually we can use to upgrade Keebo. " Iruma grinned wildly.

"You say that like it's so simple." The Mechanic groaned.

* * *

 **1:10 A.M Day Four**

 **First Floor**

 **Dormitories**

"Poor Miss Himiko. I-I had just finished my first page of her character design. I'll make sure she lives on as a truly powerful character." Yamada exclaimed as he wiped at his eyes as he adjusted his glasses.

"Hifumi I bet she would feel honored that you'd do something so thoughtful." Tsumugi smiled lightly as she regarded the fanzine artist.

Kaito coughed. "You know I'm upset too, but Hanamura is gone too. I know he wasn't the most well liked guy, but he was one of us."

"I will not forget anyone." Hifumi exclaimed in his high voice. "Everyone will be immortalized in my work."

Nagito sighed as he stopped in the midst of examining Himiko's wardrobe. "Can't this wait until we're finished?!" he snapped slightly, before shaking his head. "Apologies. I should not allow emotion to get the best of me. For hope to flourish we have uncover the truth." he mused quietly as he turned away.

"Hey man no one's judging you. I get it this kind of stuff all hits us differently. You're right though, we aren't going to do anyone any good by just running our mouths." he mused as he peered under the girl's bed. "So any idea what we're looking for?"

Tsumugi tapped her chin. "Maybe some clue as to why Himiko would have left her room so close to curfew?" she suggested.

"I think I already have that answer." Nagito responded quietly.

"Wait you do?" Hifumi blinked as he regarded the white haired teen. "So what came over Miss Himiko?"

"Her Staff." Nagito offered dryly. "You remember how she enlisted my help to search earlier?"

Kaito peered up from the floor. "Huh now that you mention it, that does ring a bell. So you think it was involved somehow?"

Komaeda merely nodded again as he turned around to regard the trio. "We never found it at the time. However after the body announcement, I recall seeing her staff in the Aquarium. My hunch is that someone used it as bait to lure her there, then they killed her." _ ***TRUTH BULLET***_

Tsumugi offered a sad smile. "They must have known that she wouldn't hesitate to do something reckless to get it back."

"How do you think the thief contacted her? Could they have slipped her a note or something? " Momota frowned.

"Perhaps but if that's the case, it must have been with her when she went to meet our culprit. I haven't seen anything like that. If that's the true though, the odds of it being intact are slim."

"So does that mean we're out of clues here?" Hifumi frowned.

"Maybe but at least with Nagito's input, we have a likely explanation for Himiko's appearance in the Aquarium." Tsumugi offered quietly.

Kaito rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah let's just hope everyone else is having more luck than us."

* * *

 **1:13 A.M Day Four**

 **First Floor**

 **Laundry Room**

"Hm now this is peculiar. I don't recall any of the dryers being left on." Kirumi mused as she flipped the machine off. She wordlessly opened it, before fishing out a single apron. "Very peculiar indeed."

"S-So what? It's just a freaking apron!" Fukawa scoffed as she folded her arms.

"Good heavens woman control your halitosis!" Togami eyes narrowed dangerously.

Toko's eyes widened as she blushed. "Y-Yes Master Togami. Please forgive me." she squeaked as she covered her mouth with both hands.

"Yes as I was about to say it is rather interesting. Wouldn't you say Shuichi?" The Heir asked as he quirked a brow at the detective.

Saihara nodded his head slightly. "Yeah I'd say so. The only two people here who wear aprons are Kirumi and Hanamura. However the styles are drastically different. The question is why would Teruteru be washing his apron after curfew? It's an unnecessary risk, unless of course he was trying to erase something." Shuichi suggested as he rested a hand on his chin.

"I think I see where you're going with this Shuichi." Kirumi offered a thin smile. "It does make a great deal of sense. Perhaps our Ultimate Cook wasn't just a victim in all of this. I made note of missing cleaning supplies, namely bleach and a number of towels." _ ***TRUTH BULLET***_

Togami brow furrowed slightly. "I think I'm starting to see the picture. Explain yourselves in any case." he demanded.

Shuichi ignored his brusque demeanor, as he cleared his throat. "As Kirumi was saying, I'm starting to get the sense that maybe Hanamura was deeply involved. Between the cleaning supplies taken and the discovery of his apron, it seems like he was in the process of tidying up after himself. Considering the time of Himiko's death, perhaps he was in the process of cleaning up his own handiwork. Granted it's just a theory at this point, but what if he was the one who killed Himiko?" Shuichi suggested _***TRUTH BULLET***_

Togami eyes widened marginally. "I see in order for that to be true though, it means we're dealing with not one but two blackened." _***TRUTH BULLET***_

"So if this theory holds any merit, Hanamura would have spent a great deal of time dodging the nightly patrols while trying to destroy evidence. It would explain the reason why so much time elapsed between the two murders." Kirumi mused quietly. _***TRUTH BULLET***_

"Stop trying to hog all of Master Togami's glory. It's obvious that blue haired bitch did it. She was even found red handed at the scene." Fukawa exclaimed.

"Though your breath again reeks of death, I must admit I am of the same mind. She had the most opportunity and was clearly distressed earlier in the day." Togami mused.

Shuichi frowned. "I think we should save all this speculation for the trial. We may be missing a vital clue."

* * *

 **1:18 A.M Day Four**

 **First Floor**

 **Aquarium**

"Thank you for helping me drain this." Kyoko offered quietly as she peered up at Hajime.

The Reserve Course Student shook his head. "Don't mention it. I just hope it helps." he muttered as he tried to advert his gaze.

On the bottom of the flushed tank were dozens of gorged piranhas that floundered helplessly on the ground.

In the midst of the fish lay a very small and bloodied skeleton.

The Lavender haired girl narrowed her eyes as she stared into the tank for a few minutes.

She would move ever so often, before she eventually let out a frustrated sigh. "It's no use. Much like the Monokuma files established, I can't possibly make out a cause of death. All I know is that she was dead, before she was put into that tank."

Hajime forced himself to slowly look into the tank. He found his eyes scrutinizing the skeleton intently. "Wait her skull Kyoko do you see it?"

The girl blinked a moment, before fixating once more on the skull. "You're right there's a large fracture on the back of her skull and a dent. The Piranhas wouldn't have caused damage like that."

"I've got a feeling I know what would though." Hajime mused as he walked back forward, before picking up the staff. He curiously raised it up, before sniffing slightly. He scowled slightly. "Yeah that's definitely bleach."

"So it would seem that the staff was used to bludgeon Himiko. Though I am surprised why they needed so much bleach? Would she really have bled that much?" Kiri's brow furrowed slightly. _***TRUTH BULLET***_

"What if she had Hemophilia? Maybe the attacker didn't expect that much blood, but were caught off guard and were forced to clean up?" Hajime suggested. _***TRUTH BULLET***_

Kyoko smiled faintly. "I have to save I'm impressed Hajime. You're a natural at this. With you leading the charge, I have a good feeling about our chances."

The boy offered a weak smile. "I don't know about that Kiri. I just hope we can bring this to an end."

"Well at the very least, we can hopefully bring an end to this current nightmare." Kyoko murmured.

* * *

 **1:22 A.M Day Four**

 **First Floor**

 **Nurse's Office**

"Hina be honest with me. How bad does it look?" Naegi's brow furrowed in concerned as he stared at the swimmer.

Aoi bit her lower lip. "Well not everyone is coming out and saying it, but I think most of them believe Maizono is behind it. So in other words, it's not looking great right now." she frowned slightly.

The Ultimate Luck gripped at his bedsheets. "And what do you think?"

Asahina pressed a hand against her chest, before shaking her head. "I know how bad it looks. I know that she's been acting strange all day, but I don't want to believe in something like that. So I choose to have faith in Maizono until I have no other choice."

Naegi felt a weak smile tug at his lips. "I've been here all the time so I'm not much use in all of this, but I refuse to believe it too. I can't just lay here and do nothing. I'll be there for her and all of you. Heh I may not be much help, but I'll do everything I can." he said as he began to throw his legs over the side of the bed.

"Koto are you crazy?! You can't be trying to move in your condition. I'm sure Monokuma would make another exception. Please you hurt yourself earlier already." Asahina sputtered as she ran to his side, just as a chime began to echo through the room and the various hallways.

 ***DING DING***

 _ **"And with that it's time to call to order the Second Classroom Trial! Put some pep in your step. I know I'm certainly excited!**_ **"** Monokuma snickered boisterously over the loudspeaker, before silence once more prevailed throughout most of the school.

Makoto forced a smile as he rested a hand on her arm. "Hey I'll be fine. If a spear can't kill me, I think a little exercise won't either. Besides all I have to do is lean against a podium right?"

"Makoto! I-I fine, but no overdoing it kay? I'll help you walk." The Swimmer offered as she curled an arm around his waist.

Naegi gritted his teeth as she helped him towards the door. _'It's about to begin again. I hope everyone found what we needed. I'm basically going into this blind. Maizono we're not gonna let you take the blame for this. We haven't given up on you. So hang in there.'_

* * *

 **Pokemon Trainer Tom **

_Hey I really appreciate you pointing out that typo. Every little bit definitely helps man!_

 _And yeah I'm aware that Kokichi is a very complex character who ultimately wants to end the killing game, he just doesn't mind some collateral to achieve that._

 **He Who Seeks The Joys in Life**

 _So many multiple reviews! Haha I appreciate it. I would agree with you about an Assassin vs Swordswoman. However it was just hinted that Peko was wary of fighting not to say she would lose. Also Maki is anything but a typical assassin, judging by her armaments in her lab._

 _I'm not sure how you're correcting me on Naruto? Big fan of that long for this. I never remember making a reference in the first place Oo But you do you man lol. Nice rant in any case._

 _As for everything else we'll see how it plays out :p I don't want to spoil anything._

 **McdrilaX**

 _Yeah I don't mean to hate on Hanamura he's just not a character that has a lot of redeeming qualities or an arc that's really worth exploring imo._

 _I do feel bad about Himiko she's precious, but she felt sort of flat compared to some of the other characters in the series. Again just my opinion._

 _And yeah there might be some reason for the nostalgia with Nanami and Naegi._

 **heroicdragon584**

 _I live to serve! :P_

 **Wrookie01**

 _No but damn that would have brought out so many people with pitchforks._

 ** 13TheAce **

_Let all the senses tingle my friend!_

 _Yeah things aren't looking so great for Sayaka at the moment._

 ** Shiny Oshawott King **

_Yeah I wanted to have Nagito be more complex than he was last time around. Her death was meant to showcase that a little bit._

 ** Bumblingbeees **

_I thought it would be interesting to write Nagito as struggling with his philosophy when confronted with those who want to be forged bonds with him. It's not to say he won't do horrible things, but just that he's not so black and white this time around._

 _Wish I could say Himiko is going to just pop out of a box and say TAADAA. Unfortunately I can't. It was her final curtain... Sorry it's too soon for those kind of jokes._

 ** Invisible Prince **

_Yup yup definitely a lot more gruesome than our first murder. Also Iruma always entertains me to write._

 **Guest**

 _She was too precious for this despair filled world._

 **Dinodude8000**

 _Glad you enjoyed the nice little twist. I don't want anything to be predictable :P_

 ** Gatekeeper JPG **

_You definitely raised some good points here. Glad you have a good eye for detail :)_

 **Guest**

 _Sorry about killing poor Himiko =(_

 _And I can't promise that about Lemons. I'll write it for whoever I get an idea for ;)_

 ** AwakeningFates **

_I wanted to drive home the concept that his luck is very twofold. I'm trying to write him this time around with more complexity and not so black and white. Having watched Daganronpa 3 gave me a lot more idea of his character. Daganronpa 2 imo just scraped the surface by comparison._

 ** Banjofan **

_MAAAAYYBBEE I can't say anything at this point ;P_

 ** dougcupcake **

_Love throwing you wrenched doug! And Miu is one of the my favorite characters to write for PERIOD. She's just a hoot haha._

 ** darknessking6 **

_Definitely on the right track here my friend. Love how much speculation goes into some of these theories._

 ** Shadow Ninja Koopa **

_Alas she is truly gone. No miraculous recovery this time._

 _And I love how you suspect your favorites. To be fair I do the same when reading fanfics, only because I'm secretly praying their not. Though I'm anxious as hell till I discover whether or not their safe._

 **Vongola Ninja **

_I really want to do something different with Nagito this time around. I mean he's still going to be unsettled and have a fixation with Hope, but he's going to be more conflicted this time. Which I think makes more interesting._

 **Luckenhaft **

_I'm sorry my friend, but it's true the loli mage is truly gone, but not forgotten. KIRUMI SENPAI SHE NEEDS A REZ! :(_

 _And again I love how much you analyze the chapters. It feels rewarding to know you took so much time going over these details =)_

 ** Aquirs-Chan **

_You're definitely on the right track with some of your thoughts here. I can't got into too much detail ,but your definitely warm._

 ** Cinderfall201 **

_Yeah I know I killed the poor loli mage! I'm sorry. I feel like the first time around, for the most part I killed the least likable characters first. It was overly predictable. So I decided to change things up this time._

 ** Archound **

_There's definitely a reason for why the announcement was played simultaneously. I did think it was a nice nod to V3 to have her be the victim instead of our Tennis Player._

 ** Master S96 **

_Lol damn. I just realized that I killed another red head. Shit I didn't even mean to. Please I don't hate gingers, so forgive me haha._

 _And yeah I wanted to make a more complex Nagito who isn't just an antagonist. He's definitely shades of gray._

 **F826Intaglio**

 _Sayaka is definitely involved in some way. Of that I can definitely say._

 ** PettyPunk **

_Some good thoughts here. I'm curious how you'll factor that in with the evidence here._

 ** ronin warriors fanatic **

_Sayaka definitely has some explaining to do. Which of course we'll have to see in the trial :p_

 **CreativeName**

 _Damn! That would be the ultimate twist._

 ** doomqwer **

_Haha yeah man I love that pic. It's perfect for this. And yeah I figured no one expected her death this early on or if at all. So curveball go._

 ** Zephyrius29 **

_Zeph is this you and I actually being on the same page for once? Holy crap. I can't believe it's not butter._

 _No but being serious for a moment, I don't hate Himiko. That being said I felt like she's an INCREDIBLY flat character. Her arc was far less interesting to me than the potential Tenko had, but was squandered. So I asked myself how it might be to flip the two and see how Tenko would cope after losing Loli mage. Also to see her character forming attachments and growing outside of just Himiko. Oh and yeah I guess Hanamura died too *Cough*_

 **1995hzq**

 _You're definitely on the right track with some of these suggestions._


	25. Chapter 25: Bait and Switch: Act Three

***TRUTH BULLETS***

 **-Angie's Account (Splashing Water)**

 **-Himiko's Missing Staff**

 **-Hanamura's Apron**

 **-Use of bleach**

 **-Blackmail**

 **-Gap in Patrol**

 **-Hanamura's Role**

 **-Himiko's Medical Condition**

 **-State of Hanamura's Body (Dried and Fresh Blood)**

 **-Strength Required**

 **-Open Tank**

 **-Hanamura's Note**

 **-Missing Cleaning Supplies**

 **-More than one blackened?**

 **-Himiko's cause of death**

 **-Sayaka's Role**

* * *

 ** _Monokuma Case File #2_**

 ** _Victim #1: Himiko Yumeno_**

 **"The victim's body has been mangled beyond recognition."**

 **"Cause of Death is hard to discern due to various factors"**

 **"The time of death is approximately 9:52 P.M _  
_**

 **"The body was discovered in the Aquarium at approximately 12:27 A.M"**

 **Victim #2 Teruteru Hanamura**

 **"The victim's body only shows signs of a single puncture wound through the chest."**

 **"Cause of death is no doubt the spear in the victim's chest"**

 **"Time of death is approximately 12:09 A.M"**

 **"The boy was discovered in the Aquarium at approximately 12:27 A.M"**

* * *

 **Chapter 25: Bait and Switch: Act Three**

 **1:31 A.M Day Four**

 **Basement Floor**

 **Trial Room**

Makoto gritted his teeth as he leaned against his podium. With Hina's help along with a few others, he'd made it in one piece.

At least he wouldn't have to worry about bleeding out in the midst of the trial.

However he was far from comfortable.

His hazel gaze shifted around the massive circle, before settling on Maizono. She was deathly pale, her normally warm gaze was almost haunting. Her attention was fixed upon the ground. _'Maizono I choose to believe in you. Whatever happened, I don't believe you're a murderer. I refuse to.'_

 _ **"Alright then Kiddos. We find ourselves back here again, I can barely believe it."**_ He snorted into his paw, before coughing at the cold reception.

 _ **"Well Phooey you all wouldn't know a good joke if it killed ya and throw you into a tank of piranhas!"** _The bear exclaimed, before tilting his head to the side. "Too soon? Yeah probably too soon."

"If you're quite done with your shenanigans may we get on with this?" Togami scowled.

 _ **"Jeez try to make a few jokes and everyone gets antsy. Alright you kiddos remember the rules? You solve who dunnit and vote the right person guilty you win. However fail to do so and the culprit and a couple of their lucky pals gets to taste sweet freedom. The rules as before are still in effect. If you little cherubs can't puzzle it out, you can always sacrifice one of your own to save your necks. Any questions?"**_ he grinned maliciously.

"Actually I do have one. The body discovery. Does it include the blackened? Let's say a blackened were to stumble upon a body with a group at some point, would they count towards the necessary three?" Kyoko asked as she stared intently at the dual toned bear.

 _ **"Someone's really sifting through all the details eh? Well this bear is obliged to answer. In such a case the blackened does not count towards a person they personally killed. Heh I mean they can't exactly discover a body that they created! Am I right?"**_ Monokuma snorted.

"Ah a very important detail indeed. One that could certainly prove useful to us in the future." Kiyo mused.

 _ **"Yeah so don't say I never gave you anything! Any other questions?"**_ The bear chimed as he leaned back against his chair.

As a brief silence filled the room, his grin grew wider.

 _ **"Well no need to drag this out any longer. Let the Second Trial commence!"**_ he declared.

"Jeez I can't believe I'm saying it, but this one seems even more confusing than the first. Though I'm sure we'll sort it out in due time." Kaito mused with a wry grin.

"Tch do you even listen to yourself? " Fukawa huffed as she folded her arms. "This idiot couldn't solve a crossword puzzle let alone a murder."

"Toko that is quite enough. We are wasting precious time." Twogami mused as he gazed around the room.

"Though I am loathed to admit it, I actually agree with the Imposter. Let's settle this matter shall we?" Togami narrowed his eyes as he jabbed his finger at Maizono. "And we'll start by addressing the matter of Maizono's presence at the murder scene. Her presence there alone makes her a suspect."

"Hey wait a second. We can't prove beyond a shadow of a doubt that Maizono is involved, just because she was at the scene of the crime. Why would she have alerted anyone if she was the killer?" Makoto asked in a strained voice.

"Even if she is not the guilty party, why would she have been there at all? Wasn't she suppose to be watching after you? Heh some loyal friend she turned out to be. You could have gotten killed while she was off doing who knows what." Kokichi mused. "You might wanna rethink your pals there Makoto."

Maizono's shoulders visibly shook, but her head still remained bowed. She offered no response to his words.

"That's enough Ouma! Whatever her reason may have been Saya is innocent until proven guilty. I won't let you make her out to be some sort of monster." Kaede stared intently at shorter boy.

"Mama! Please make her stop glaring at me like that. I didn't really mean it." Kokichi sniffled.

Kirumi let out the softest of sighs at the comment. _'If he were my child, I would have put him up for adoption.'_

"Heh say what you want, but you can see guilt written all over her face. She can't even defend herself." Hiyoko huffed as she leaned against her podium.

"I agree! Let's just move onto voting already." Fukawa exclaimed.

"Enough. Cut the girl some slack. Not everyone is use to dealing with bodies. That doesn't make her a killer." Hoshi said in a low voice, as he regarded the blue haired idol.

"I'm inclined to agree with Ryoma. Rushing these proceedings would only put all of us in peril. Nevertheless there is still the fact that Maizono's presence does merit an answer." Kyoko offered.

"And better yet why our Idol in question was carrying a kitchen knife with her?" Celestia mused softly.

"Saya come on. You have to tell them. Just say it, if we can't move past this then we'll never get to the bottom of this. Everyone will suffer." The Ultimate Soldier said as she stared intently at the girl.

"You can do this Maizono. I have faith in you!" Kaede offered an encouraging smile at her friend.

"Their right we have your back girl! Just tell us what happened." Aoi offered a weak smile.

"Please Maizono. No matter what it is, you can tell us." Makoto offered as he felt his arms trembling slightly.

"I don't deserve any of you." The Idol's voice was raspy. "I'm a monster, plain and simple."

"So you admit to being behind this matter?" Togami asked with a smug expression.

"No. Though it was my intention." Her voice while soft left the room in silence for a moment.

"M-Maizono what are you saying?" Naegi felt a sense of dread settle over him.

The blue haired idol slowly raised her chin. Tears were in her eyes as she stared over at the boy. "Naegi forgive me, I'm such a horrible person. I was planning to use you as my alibi. I-I purposely gave you a higher dose of medicine to cause you to pass out. I was going to slip out kill someone and return like nothing had happened. I'm so sorry for betraying you like that. I was just so desperate."

"N-No way. You can't be serious." Aoi felt her shoulders slump as she stared in disbelief.

Naegi felt his throat catch as he fell quiet for a moment.

"So I take it your plan was for Makoto to be your witness? Make everyone believe that you never left his side?" Shuichi suggested.

The Idol numbly nodded her head. "While I was waiting for a opening between the patrol, I stopped the clock on the wall. I was hoping Naegi would think he'd only been asleep for a couple of minutes at most."

"In which case it would make your alibi seem impossible to break. Under those circumstances, no one would have believed you could have had the time to commit the crime. Though from what you're saying, regardless of your intent Hanamura was already dead when you arrived?" Hajime asked.

"Yes." The girl murmured weakly.

"Preposterous. We have no means of verifying that. We need to make sure that's the extent of her involvement." Togami scowled.

"Byakuya you're wasting our time. If we don't move past this it will be on all our heads!" Junko narrowed her eyes.

 _ ***REBUTTAL SHOWDOWN***_

"You're hardly a unbiased figure in all of this. She could have very well offered to save you for supporting her." Togami said as he stared the girl down.

"I'm going to pretend like you didn't say something that stupid. Even if she did bring that knife with her, it's obvious it wasn't used to kill Hanamura." The Soldier countered.

"For all we know she simply used a different means of dispatching Hanamura. Then after the fact was done, she played the part of a thespian and screamed like she'd just discovered the body." The Heir said with a smirk.

"So what you're saying is she ran Hanamura through with one of the spears?" Mukuro asked as she quirked a single brow.

"Indeed. She probably realized that she would likely get blood on her if she used a knife, so she reached for one of the spears. Then it was a simple matter of following through with her intent. She viciously pinned him there on the spot." Togami exclaimed.

Mukuro actually smirked. "You couldn't be more wrong!" _***TRUTH BLADE***_

"If I'm wrong then do explain how? She had the access, was at the scene of the crime, and even admitted to planning a murder." Togami frowned.

"You're right and if Hanamura was just found slumped on the floor, I might be more inclined to believe that. However he wasn't, if you think back to the scene it's very jarring. It was a crime of passion and rage. Though that's not all, it would have required a great deal of strength. Regardless of what Sayaka went there planning to do, there's no way she was capable of pinning someone his size that far off the ground."

 _ ***END REBUTTAL***_

Togami fell quiet as he bowed his head. "I must concede your point. Though it still doesn't explain why she knew someone would be there. She clearly had a plan, so I can only assume a meeting was arranged."

"I was being blackmailed." Maizono offered quietly. "Earlier this evening I received a message. They said if I didn't show up they would ruin me and release it for everyone to see. I-I assumed someone was planning to kill me that I was being baited to show up. So I decided to take matters into my own hands." She said as she bit at her lower lip.

"What in the world could someone have, that would ruin someone as famous as you?" Yamada asked with a curious expression.

"It doesn't matter! What matters is Maizono is innocent, and I trust her. What matters is she's not behind this, so we need to focus on finding the real culrpit!" Makoto said as he spoke up.

Maizono felt tears spilling down her cheeks. "B-But Naegi what I did to you, it's unforgiveable." she murmured pitifully.

"Hey I'm the one who decides that and I for one choose to forgive you. We have to focus on working together, if we're ever going to get out of here." Naegi forced a weak smile.

"We can decide our feelings on the matter with Maizono at a later time. Thus far it's only served to distract us. I suggest we move on." Celestia mused softly.

Fuyuhiko grumbled. "Now that we've gotten that fucking shit out of the way. Anyone care to explain how and why both Hanamura and Himiko were in the damn Aquarium to begin with?"

"I must agree that solving that would shed some light onto this case." Keebo mused. "Perhaps we should start with the first murder and work forward?" He suggested.

"I concur with Keebo. We should keep this orderly and sift through this matter piece by piece." Ishimaru said loudly as he planted his hands against the podium.

"As Fuyuhiko suggested why would Himiko have been there in the first place?" Sonia asked softly as she gazed around the room.

"I believe I can answer that." Nagito offered in a monotone voice. "Earlier she asked for my help to find her missing staff. The two of us search almost every inch of this floor with the exception of the individual dormitories. Since the staff in question was present at the crime scene, it leads me to believe it was used to bait her." The white haired teen offered quietly. _***TRUTH BULLET***_

"She loved that thing." Tenko mused with a sad expression. "If she had only asked one of us, she didn't have go there alone." she gritted her teeth, before shaking her head.

"So what you're fucking saying is, someone's giving us all a good dicking right now?" Iruma scowled. "I mean shit so does this mean the asshole who blackmailed pop princess over there, is the same fuckwad who set this shit up?" Miu asked as she folded her arms.

"I-I'm not sure I would word it that way, but it does make sense." Fujisaki offered with a nervous smile.

"If we take the disappearance of Himiko's staff in conjunction with Maizono's blackmail, it leads me to a theory. They could have wanted Sayaka to discover the scene, so they found a way to ensure she would show up. Perhaps though they wanted suspicion to fall squarely on her." Kyoko mused.

The Ultimate Biker rubbed the back of his neck. "So here's the shit I don't get. Blondie you said you heard some sort of splash before ten thirty right?" he asked as he gazed over at the Artist.

"Oh Yah! I thought it was sort of strange, but Angie thought it might be one of the critters in the Aquarium." The Blonde had a strangely pleased smile on her face, as she leaned against the podium.

"I see what Owada was getting at. If Himiko died before ten, why did Angie hear that splash almost thirty minutes later? We know from investigating the scene that the top of the tank was open. So it was undoubtedly the body being dropped into the water. Which means Himiko was dead, before she was dropped into the tank." Hajime offered _***TRUTH BULLET***_

"If there's any solace at least we know she was expired, before being thrown into such a horrible place." Tsumugi frowned slightly.

"If Himiko wasn't killed by the piranhas, how did she die? Is it even possible to know big bro?" Hiyoko asked with a pout as she stared at Hajime.

"Not to say I agree with the midget, but man how do we begin to discover her cause of death?" Kazuichi frowned as he scratched the back of his head.

"It's actually easier than you might think." Kyoko offered. "Hajime why don't you tell them what you discovered."

The boy offered a faint nod. "Kiri and I drained the piranha tank to investigate Himiko's remains." he paused a moment as he saw the Tenko's reaction out of the corner of his eye. "Judging from what we discovered, there was a fracture on the skull and an indentation. When we compared that with one item in particular, it was a perfect match." _***TRUTH BULLET***_

"Ooooh here comes an exciting part!" Kokichi exclaimed with a look of wonder in his eyes.

"I bet it was a metal pipe!" Hiro exclaimed as he jabbed his finger outward.

"Dude do you ever think before you speak? This isn't a game of freaking clue." Leon groaned.

"Hmph well I didn't hear anyone else offer any brilliant ideas." The Clairvoyant sighed.

"I'll save the rest of you plebeians some trouble. It was the ridiculous staff she favored wasn't it? I noted that it was rather sturdy, more than capable of having the weight required." Togami said as he stared at Hajime.

Hajime let out a mirthless chuckle. "Well Hiro you weren't completely off. The consistency was about the same, but it's as Togami said. Furthermore aside from it being consistent with the wound inflicted, it also smelled of bleach. Clearly someone took the time to clean it as well." _***TRUTH BULLET***_

"It would seem that the killer spent a great deal of time between the first and second crime. Could it be that this window was because they were cleaning up after themselves?" Sonia asked. _***TRUTH BULLET***_

"I think that's readily obvious by now. I'm far more concerned if any of this speculation has actually narrowed down our suspects?" Maki's eyes narrowed slightly.

Togami offered a confident smirk. "I do believe it has. After all we found the culprit in the process of trying to clean up after themselves."

"Wait you know who did it?!" Akane exclaimed as her eyes widened slightly.

A cocky smirk spread across the Heir's face. "Indeed the culprit behind Himiko's murder, is none other than Teruteru Hanamura!" He exclaimed, as he jabbed his finger at the photo that now stood in place of the deceased cook. _***TRUTH BULLET***_

"This coming from the guy who was pointing the finger at Maizono just a few minutes ago. Besides if you didn't notice Hanamura is dead." Kaito scowled.

"I never actually believed Sayaka was the killer. I simply believed she was involved in some way." Byakuya offered as he folded his arms. "Besides by pressing the point we discovered that both Maizono and Himiko were likely lured there."

"Wait but if Hanamura really is Himiko's killer and he winded up dead too." Asahina trailed off as her eyes widened.

"It means there is more than one killer in this face." Shuichi offered. "I think Togami is absolutely right." _***TRUTH BULLET***_

"Don't be insulted, but what proof do you have of Hanamura's guilt?" Pekoyama asked as she stared at Togami.

"I believe I can answer that. Master Togami, Fukawa, Shuichi, and I checked the laundry room. We found one of the dryers still running. Inside of it we discovered Hanamura's apron. The most logical conclusion is he got blood on it, and decided he would have to wash and dry it." Kirumi said in a calm manner. _***TRUTH BULLET***_

"So let me see if I understand, the reason why so much time elapsed was because he was having to hide evidence? " Kaede suggested.

"Indeed in addition Kirumi also made note of missing cleaning supplies, including bleach. It is solid evidence linking Hanamura to both the Aquarium and the Laundry Room." Togami stated. _***TRUTH BULLET***_

"I have agree with that, since I discovered an empty bottle of bleach in the Aquarium." Hajime added.

"I also made note of dried blood on Hanamura's shoes, as well as fresh blood which was his own. Most likely it was a detail he overlooked as he was trying to destroy evidence."Kiri offered. _***TRUTH BULLET***_

"Now we simply require a motive to make to bring this all into focus." Korekyo mused lightly.

"Fuyu would you like to do the honors darling?" Celestia smiled softly at the gangster, who merely grumbled. Pekoyama offered a sharp glance at the Gambler, as the boy fished a note from his suit.

"Gotta say this shit makes a lot of sense. We found a note in the fucking perv's room. Someone knew he was desperate to get out. In this note it says they took the staff. He was told to meet them after the first motive was introduced, if he was interested. Looks like the jackass went through with it too." Fuyuhiko cursed. _***TRUTH BULLET***_

Naegi frowned. "It sounds like someone else was trying to force one of us to murder each other. Though I wonder if they were doing it to try and escape, or for some other reason?"

"At this point does it really matter kid? Unless we have more to go on, we're just speculating." Ryoma said in a low voice.

Twogami adjusted his glasses. "We can address this puppeteer at a later time. For now I think we can safely say we have a grasp on the first crime, however we're far from done. I am curious though about one thing, why was there so much blood? To use an entire bottle of bleach seems excessive. Surely a blow like that wouldn't have made that necessary."

"It's just a working theory, but Hajime made the suggestion that Himiko might be a hemophilic. If her blood doesn't clot like most people, there would be a lot more than normal. However I can't be entirely sure." Kyoko frowned slightly.

"Um I-I can confirm that's true, she did have Hemophilia." Mikan spoke up softly, as she glanced around the room.

Hajime's eyes widened. "Wait so she told you about it?"

The Ultimate Nurse offered a soft cant of her head. "Y-Yes I've had a few people approach me about various conditions. Himiko was worried that even a small cut could prove dangerous for her. I had no intention of telling anyone, but this is a special circumstance." she murmured with a sad expression.

"That explains quite a lot then. Hanamura must have been caught off guard, by how much blood came out. He must have realized in that moment that he had to cover his tracks or we would have caught him." The Soldier mused.

"Though it seems that Teruteru was indeed caught. A second individual must have found him cleaning up his handiwork and struck!" Gundham exclaimed loudly.

"Well no duh, but who?" Kazuichi asked as he scratched along his jaw.

"I don't know, but serves him right. Fucking asshole!" Tenko spat out bitterly, as she stared at his picture balefully.

"Tenko I know how horrible this all is, but we have to solve this so something like this can't happen again." Kaede said with a sad smile.

"Agreed a united front is important. We cannot let this incident shake our morale." Nekomaru said with a weak smile.

"M-Maybe we can use what we've already discussed, to narrow down our suspects?" Fujisaki suggested.

"Ibuki thinks Fujisaki is right, there has to be something we can use to bring this to an end!" The Musician exclaimed loudly.

Shuichi offered a thoughtful expression. "It was mentioned before that Hanamura's attack would have required someone with a great deal of strength right? Perhaps that is our solution to solving this."

"I think your analysis needs some work!" Kokichi grinned wildly.

 _ ***REBUTTAL SHOWDOWN***_

"Hehe not to bust your bubble Detective, but who's to say it couldn't have been more than one person? Perhaps two people worked together to pin poor Hanamura there? Then we'd all just assume it had to be one of the brutes." Ouma offered a dark smirk.

Shuichi's eyes widened as he pressed his hand against his chin. "It is true that it could be achieved, however I think I can find a fault in your argument. If two people other than Hanamura had discovered Himiko's body, then the announcement for her body should have logically played when Maizono entered the room. However it only played after Tenko entered the room. This proves that it was a sole perpetrator!"

"Does it though? Who's to say Maizono didn't have an accomplice? Perhaps the two of them carried out the deed together. Then she remained behind to give us all the illusion, that someone her size couldn't possibly have committed the crime. Betcha still can't explain how both bodies were discovered simultaneously either can you?" Kokichi chuckled.

"While it's true I still can't figure how both announcements played at the same time, your theory doesn't explain that either. However I can disprove your entire assertion!" Shuichi said as he narrowed his eyes.

"Ooooh this is intense. Give it your best shot Shuichi-Kun!" The Supreme Leader exclaimed excitedly.

The Detective cringed slightly at the nickname. "Kyoko and the others examined the body thoroughly, and from their findings the wound was inflicted by a single powerful strike. If there had been two people the wound for one would have likely been far less clean and with someone gripping the spear lower there's a much greater chance they'd have blood splattered on them. If Sayaka was involved where is the physical evidence? With the material she's wearing, much like with Hanamura wiping it off wouldn't work. It would be different if she was wearing something like leather." Shuichi trailed off as he suddenly fell quiet. _'Could it really be that simple?'_

Shuichi grinned wildly. "Well I bow down to your detective skills Batman!"

 _ ***END REBUTTAL***_

Fukawa had to wipe some drool away from her mouth. _'He's amazing just like Master Togami.'_

"So just how strong would someone have to be to pull that kind of crap off?" Hagakure asked as he glanced around at the other students.

"It's a rather short list I'd imagine Yasuhiro. Someone had to be capable of deadlifting Hanamura, before pinning him against the wall. Certainly not an easy task for most of us." Celestia offered.

"I'd wager it's rather exclusive list." Togami mused as he glanced around the room. "Oogami,Gokuhara,Nidai,Owari,Chabashira, and Owada. I'd say that all of you fit that profile quite nicely. Three of you in fact were a part of your appointed Committee and the other would have been tasked at some point to oversee Naegi's protection for the evening. All of you could have had plausible excuses for being out after curfew." Togami's eyes narrowed slightly.

"The urge to feed your teeth to you is starting to come back again." Owada grinded his teeth as he popped his knuckles.

"Calm yourself Mondo. Byakuya makes a good point. It's simply an observation of facts." Nekomaru offered.

"Well not to throw any accusations out there, but we know how much Tenko cared about Himiko. She'd probably have skewered Hanamura if she stumbled onto that mess." Kazuichi mused.

Tenko was surprisingly composed as she tilted her head away. "You're not mistaken, but it wasn't me." she said in a subdued tone.

"Look we already know Tenko can't be the one who killed Hanamura. Think about it guys, Monkuma confirmed it earlier." Kaede spoke up.

 _*FLASHBACK*_

 _ **"Jeez try to make a few jokes and everyone gets antsy. Alright you kiddos remember the rules? You solve who dunnit and vote the right person guilty you win. However fail to do so and the culprit and a couple of their lucky pals gets to taste sweet freedom. The rules as before are still in effect. If you little cherubs can't puzzle it out, you can always sacrifice one of your own to save your necks. Any questions ?"**_ Monokuma grinned maliciously.

"Actually I do have one. The body discovery. Does it include the blackened? Let's say a blackened were to stumble upon a body with a group at some point, would they count towards the necessary three?" Kyoko asked as she stared intently at the dual toned bear.

 _ **"Someone's really sifting through all the details eh? Well this bear is obliged to answer. In such a case the blackened does not count towards a person they personally killed. Heh I mean they can't exactly discover a body that they created! Am I right?"**_ he snorted.

 _*END FLASHBACK*_

"Gonta almost forgot about that. Miss Kaede is right though, Miss Tenko couldn't possibly be bad guy." The Entomologist mused.

Oogami offered a solemn nod. "Yes I believe that does speak for itself, though it doesn't leave us with many suspects."

Nagito's gaze flickered around the room, before settling on the large clock. He let out a soft sigh. "Time is growing short, perhaps we should examine anyone who's been acting differently?" he suggested as he stared over at Shuichi, who still looked like he was lost in thought.

"Well shit. Tubby died not long after me and blondie traded out with Coach and Manhater. I don't got shit as far as an alibi, but honestly I don't know if I'm strong enough to pin the bastard against the wall." Owada shrugged.

 _'Who's been acting strangely this entire time? Is there something obvious I'm not seeing. No maybe it's not about seeing, it's about what I haven't been hearing. It also lines up with my theory.'_ Shuichi frowned as his gaze settled on a particular individual.

"Uh guys if we don't ante up we're all gonna bite it. Uh should we put it up to a vote or consider other alternatives?" Hagakure laughed nervously.

"Yeah I mean that could work. It's either that or we all bite it. That doesn't sound like much of an option." Leon mused.

"Nonsense. We will solve this crime together, and do so without abandoning our comrades." Nekomaru stated in a low voice.

"Hell yeah that's what I'm talking about!" Kaito grinned as he pumped his fist into the air. "We just gotta get serious. No way we're gonna lose."

"I agree with Momota's enthusiasm! We shall let the truth prevail." Kiyotaka said with confident expression.

"If you idiots are done with your pep talk, we're still no closer to solving this. Not unless we can narrow our suspects further." Maki frowned as she looked between a few individuals.

"Actually I think I know who did it." Shuichi offered quietly, as he swallowed the bile rising in his throat. "Though I don't think they ever wanted to get away with murder. It does explains their change in behavior."

 _ ***SELECT A SUSPECT***_

The Ultimate Detective felt the blood pulsating in his ear, as he jabbed his finger outward. "You're the one who killed Hanamura!"

* * *

*AN*

 **13TheAce **

_Definitely a puppeteer involved! And I thought it would be REALLY interesting to see take where Tenko survives and Himiko dies. Because in V3 so much of her character is tied to Yumeno that we don't get to see other potential interactions. Stay tuned to find out!_

 **1995hzq**

 _Definitely two killers =)_

 **Gatekeeper JPG **

_Some definitely good theories here. You're on the right track =)_

 ** heroicdragon584 **

_Kirumi would be a nice throwback to V3 wouldn't it? But I can say it wasn't her._

 ** darknessking6 **

_Well Sherlock you're about to find out if you were on the right track. Next time on DRAGONBALLZ!_

 ** Shiny Oshawott King **

_Definitely a good theory._

 ** doomqwer **

_I'm not sure if you'll be surprised, but nonetheless I hope you enjoy it!_

 ** Luckenhaft **

_Get your pitchfork out my friend, because you've got a deceased cook to castrate. Also those three sentences made me laugh WAY TOO MUCH. I'm probably unstable myself Lol_

 **Dinodude8000**

 _Is Nagito the only one who knew? I'm fairly certainly there was another person there too. ;)_

 ** He Who Seeks The Joys in Life **

_I have a much greater appreciation for Nagito after watching Daganronpa 3. The second game didn't show all of his character imo._

 ** Dimenian **

_You called it. Only one killer is left standing._

 ** Zephyrius29 **

_Well it's too much to hope we could be on the same page for more than one chapter haha. Although I completely disagree with you. Even though Ouma does genuinely hate the game, he obviously has no qualms with collateral to end it. Perhaps we could agree that this is him tipping his hand a bit early, but his own witness ended up pinned against the wall. Nagito can't exactly out him without owning up to his own schemes and he's not about to do that. So it leaves Ouma in the shadows for the most part._

 ** Master S96 **

_The question is what does Angie get out of it? =) Atua always needs more faithful servants._

 ** ronin warriors fanatic **

_Definitely some great insights here. We'll see how it plays out very soon!_

 ** Trygve11 **

_Hehe you're in for a surprise._

 **StrikeDragoon**

 _I really want to show that while some of the kids are getting along, that personalities are going to clash. Also I thought it would be interesting to see how quickly everyone turned on Hanamura when they discovered his role in all of this._

 **CreativeName**

 _Apologies for killing Loli Mage =(_

 _The Memorial Stone will show up at some point, that much I can promise!_


	26. Chapter 26: Bait and Switch: Act Four

***TRUTH BULLETS***

 **-Angie's Account (Splashing Water)**

 **-Himiko's Missing Staff**

 **-Hanamura's Apron**

 **-Use of bleach**

 **-Blackmail**

 **-Gap in Patrol**

 **-Hanamura's Role**

 **-Himiko's Medical Condition**

 **-State of Hanamura's Body (Dried and Fresh Blood)**

 **-Strength Required**

 **-Open Tank**

 **-Hanamura's Note**

 **-Missing Cleaning Supplies**

 **-More than one blackened?**

 **-Himiko's cause of death**

 **-Sayaka's Role**

* * *

 ** _Monokuma Case File #2_**

 ** _Victim #1: Himiko Yumeno_**

 **"The victim's body has been mangled beyond recognition."**

 **"Cause of Death is hard to discern due to various factors"**

 **"The time of death is approximately 9:52 P.M _  
_**

 **"The body was discovered in the Aquarium at approximately 12:27 A.M"**

 **Victim #2 Teruteru Hanamura**

 **"The victim's body only shows signs of a single puncture wound through the chest."**

 **"Cause of death is no doubt the spear in the victim's chest"**

 **"Time of death is approximately 12:09 A.M"**

 **"The boy was discovered in the Aquarium at approximately 12:27 A.M"**

* * *

 **9:41 A.M Day Three (FLASHBACK)**

 **First Floor**

 **Aquarium**

 _The Ultimate Magician nervously rocked back and forth on her feet, as she stood before the door leading into the Aquarium. 'Maybe I should have had Nagito or Tenko come with me?' she bit her lower lip as she pulled out a small note, before sighing softly. 'No I can do this. I can't always rely on everyone else.' she mentally chanted as she slowly pushed the door open, before slowly strolling into the room._

 _The lights from the various tanks cast an almost eerie glow, as she stepped further into the room. "Uh Hello? Is anyone there? I came just like you asked. Can I please have my staff back now?" she was met by silence as she continued forward._

 _Her gaze softened slightly, as she approached the dolphin tank. "My magic doesn't allow me to commune with animals very well like Gundham. I don't suppose either of you saw my staff?" she offered a tiny smile as she pressed a small hand against the glass._

 _She nearly let out a scream as the door to the Aquarium suddenly slammed shut. She immediately turned on her feet to see Hanamura standing there, her staff clutched in his grasp._

 _"Y-You why did you take my staff? You should be glad I've decided to not turn you into a toad!" Himiko tried to sound confident as she stared down the portly cook._

 _The boy had almost unsettling look on his face. "I wasn't entirely sure you'd come at all. Though here ya are." his accent prevalent as he took several steps forward._

 _"Can I just please have my staff back? I won't even tell anyone about this." she said as a hint of fear crept into her voice._

 _"I know you won't and I want you to know, that I don't take any pleasure in doing this. I'm not a bad guy really, but family always come first." He mumurred._

 _The girl's eyes widened as she took a step back as he continued to advance on her. "This isn't funny. I'll show you no mercy if you don't leave me alone." her voiced was shaky now._

 _"You really shouldn't have come here. I hope you can forgive me Himiko." The Cook said in a low voice, as he clutched her staff tightly in his right hand._

 _The Magician felt her voice catch in her throat as she bounded forward, hoping to slip past the portly boy and reach the door._

 _A strangled cry escaped her lips, as she felt something hard collide with the back of her head. Her vision began to swim as she crumpled to the floor._

 _"O-Oh god there's so much blood. I'm sorry Himiko, I promise it'll be over soon." Teruteru murmured as he raised the blood soaked staff up._

 _A whimper escaped the petite girl, as she struggled to crawl forward across the tiled floor. "P-Please I don't want to die. I just want to go home, I want to see my mom again." her words were strained as tears spilled down her face, as she desperately tried to escape her attacker._

 _Teruteru trembled a bit at her words. "So do I Himiko and I won't let anything keep me from that." he said in a low tone._

 _"No! Please don-" A scream escaped the girl's throat Hanamura brought the blunt weapon down once more, resulting in a sickening crunch. This time there was only a strangled whimper, after another quick swing her protests had ceased. Himiko Yumeno was now dead._

 _Hanamura panted deeply as he stared down at his blood soaked apron, and the copious amount of blood that drenched the surrounding floor._

 _The Ultimate Cook felt himself nearly gag as he turned away, before collapsing to his knees. The boy remained in the same position for several minutes as he tried to collect himself._

 _Was there suppose to be so much blood? God it was everywhere._

 _He clenched his jaw as he tried to collect his thoughts._

 _If anyone found blood covering his apron, he wouldn't be able to explain it. He had to at the very least wash it and avoid any attention. Then he'd return to his room and play dumb about the whole matter. He'd come this far, there was no going back now._

 _He slowly began to approach the still form of Himiko, before he tensed suddenly as he noticed something in front of her. There in front of her was something scrawled in blood, her own blood. "Teruteru"_

 _'Son of a bitch. When did she even do that?' he knelt down as he considered trying to wipe it away, before pausing. 'SHIT SHIT SHIT I'll get caught unless I keep this up? Fuck there's no choice now. I'll clean my apron in the laundry room, I think I saw some bleach in there. I'll use it to cover my ass.' he thought as he regarded the shut door. 'Dammit it's almost ten. I'll have to watch for those patrols now too.' he grimaced._

* * *

 **Chapter 26: Bait and Switch: Act Four**

 **2:17 A.M Day Four**

 **Basement Floor**

 **Trial Room**

"You're the one who killed Hanamura!" Shuichi's voice rang across the room, as he pointed directly at Nekomaru.

The bulky teen didn't as much as bat an eye at the accusation. "You must have some reason for believing that. You should explain yourself."

"Are you freaking nuts? Ain't no way Coach would hurt any of us!" Owada seemed angry as he glared at the detective.

"Indeed Nidai often spends most of energy curbing Miss Owari's rage. I cannot believe he's capable of such a thing." Ishimaru exclaimed.

"Shuichi no matter how hard it is, you have to believe in your deductions. You have to have a reason for believing that right?" Kaede asked with a pained smile.

The Ultimate Detective bowed his head slightly. "I wish I was wrong, but it's the only thing that fits. Though you're not entirely surprised are you Akane?" the boy asked.

He lifted his face to stare over at the gymnast, who had a haunted expression on her face. "You noticed something yourself? You know Nidai better than any of us, you noticed his change in behavior didn't you?"

"I'm afraid I do not understand your suggestion." Keebo frowned as his brow furrowed.

"Big surprise. I guess robots really don't have souls." Kokichi shrugged, before earning a look of irritation from the robot.

"Wait I think I get it. Nekomaru is usually the loudest person in the room, he even puts Ishimaru to shame. He's usually so full of energy and spirit, but he's been quiet and almost lethargic since the investigation began. " Hajime said as he glanced over at Shuichi. "That's what you mean right?"

"Who the hell cares?! Maybe Coach is just tired, he sacrificed his damn sleep to keep all of us safe. There's no way in hell you can pin this on him!" Akane growled fiercely.

"Though I'm loathed to agree with the Neanderthal, it's hardly concrete evidence." Togami mused.

"I wasn't finished." Shuichi offered quietly, as his gaze remained transfixed on Nidai. "His demeanor changed, he fits the profile, he would have had easy access at the time of the murder, and would have had less trouble cleaning up after himself."

Maki offered a mirthless chuckle. "I see so that explains why you trailed off when you mentioned leather a few minutes ago. You realized that most fabrics would still show bloodstains even if you tried to wipe them clean, however leather is a different story."

"My you're quiet the astute Child Caregiver. You seem to know quite a lot about bloodstains." Kokichi grinned, before earning a sharp look from Maki.

"Under those pretenses it does make sense, but it's all circumstantial. Come on Saihara. Give it your all!" Nekomaru said as he finally let out a yell, before slamming his fist against his podium, shattering the wood in the process. "You can't help anyone if you remain as you are. Speak up and say what needs to be said." Nidai challenged with a fierce expression.

"Nidai what are you trying to say?" Tenko asked with a confused expression, as she stared at the hulking teen.

Shuichi's eyes widened. _'What is he doing? It's like he wants me to solve this. Everything thus far fits, but it's only circumstantial. I can't always rely on deception to solve a case. How can I possibly link him to the crime? There's no physical evidence, if I'm right everything has been wiped away. Wiped away.'_ his eyes widened slightly as he rolled his jaw.

Monokuma chortled. _**"Well would you look at that! We're approaching the end. Better make your final arguments kiddos. Maybe put someone on the block, because when I call time you lose that chance."**_ He chortled.

"G-Guys if Shuichi is wrong about Nidai all of us are toast." Kazuichi stammered.

"Well all of us save the culprit." Celestia mused lightly. "Since we don't have concrete proof should we consider our alternatives?"

"That won't be necessary." Shuichi offered as he stared at Nekomaru.

"There's my sidekick! You found something right?" Kaito asked with a wide grin.

"I'd suggest sharing it before it's too late." Pekoyama mused.

The Ultimate Detective sucked in a quiet breath. "Nekomaru. Can I see your jacket?"

The Burly teen offered a resigned smile, as he allowed the leather jacket to slide off his frame. "I'm proud of you Saihara. You've really stepped up in a short amount of time. I'm counting on you to give nothing less than a hundred percent going forward." he mused as he departed his podium, before approaching Akane. The Gymnast stared at him in confusion.

"Coach this isn't funny. What the hell are you yammering about?" Owari's voice was layered with emotion.

"You've got one hell of a sniffer Akane. You can smell it can't you? Hell you probably already noticed it. You can smell the scent of bleach all over it." he mused with a weak smile.

"Uh anyone wanna clue me into what the heck is going on?" Hagakure scratched the back of his head in confusion.

"With Shuichi's theory there is little doubt our culprit didn't get blood on them. In this case it was on a leather jacket. He must have used a towel Hanamura had soaked with bleach to wipe away the evidence. However while the visible evidence is gone, the odor is a different matter entirely. I would say this is irrefutable proof that at the very least Nidai was at the crime scene. Though with everything else factored in, he is most certainly our culprit." Kyoko mused softly.

"There is one thing that still bothers me about this though. The Body discovery announcement. We still can't account for why both played simultaneously. Technically speaking, Hanamura's shouldn't have played upon Tenko's arrival. After all with our theory she should have been the second one to discover him, and the third individual to discover Himiko." Hajime folded his arms in frustration.

"Perhaps it's more simple than we're making it. Consider the possibility that the person who blackmailed Maizono and influenced Hanamura was present at some point. Though instead of opening the door entirely, they merely cracked the door." Nagito suggested.

"Actually that makes quite a lot of sense. Hanamura's body was almost directly across from the entrance, but the tank where Himiko was found was on the right side of the Aquarium. If they were to just glance into the room like that, they would have only been witness to Hanamura's body. Which explains how Tenko was capable of triggering both announcements. Sonia mused with a thoughtful expression.

"I-I just can't wrap my head around this. Nidai isn't the type to kill someone, let alone lie about it." Ishimaru exclaimed.

"Not to be a stone cold bitch, but how do we know anything about him? I mean shit we were all fucking strangers just a few days ago." Iruma mused.

"Ibuki doesn't think Nekomaru would do something like without a good reason." The Musician offered.

"DAMMIT don't just stand there. Coach tell them they're wrong, you couldn't have done this shit!" Akane clenched her teeth, as she grasped the jacket around her shoulders.

 _ **"Heh you can spill the beans if you like now. Seems like they've puzzled it out."**_ Monokuma snorted.

The Ultimate Team Manager bowed his head slightly. "It's as Shuichi suggested. I found that bastard cleaning up, and I let my temper get the best of me."

"Nidai you can tell us what happened. Please help us understand the truth." Nanami urged as she stared at him intently.

"Shit Coach. I know what he did was fucked up, but why'd you snap like that?" Mondo gritted his teeth.

"I never planned on killing anyone. Even when I found Teruteru, I only intended to subdue him. I expected him to be traumatized, to show some fucking remorse. All he was concerned about though, was saving his own sorry hide. He had the fucking nerve to try and con me into helping him. Here there was this poor girl,he had brutally murdered and butchered, and all he could think of was himself. I can't tolerate such selfishness." he growled through his teeth.

* * *

 _ ***BEGIN FLASHBACK***_

 **12:03 A.M Day Four**

 **First Floor**

 **Hallway**

 _'Swear to god, when I get done I'm gonna take the biggest shit in the history of mankind.' Nekomaru mused to himself._

 _He glanced over his shoulder a moment at Tenko, who was walking off in the opposite direction. 'She has a lot of potential. She and Akane could work well together, especially with as much energy as they have. Though I don't know how receptive she'll be to me. Heh no matter I can always speak to Oogami. Maybe the two of us can get a fitness program organized and whip this entire lot into shape.' he grinned to himself, before pausing midstride as he saw a shadow flicker across the bottom of a door._

 _Nidai's brow furrowed immediately as he stared at the door. 'The Aquarium huh? So someone wants to test the Committee on the first night? They're about to be in for a hell of a shock.' he mused as he cracked his knuckles together, before grasping the doorknob. He pushed the door open, before slamming it shut behind him causing the sole occupant to jump in surprise._

 _"You've got a lot of fucking nerve being out at this time of." Nekomaru's deep voice trailed off as he saw Hanamura standing across the room with a look of horror on his face. The cook was in the process of cleaning Himiko's staff off. Nidai slowly tilted his head, before he felt a cold rage settle over him as he saw a bloodied tank on the right side of the room._

 _"YOU! What the fuck is this shit?!" Nidai growled as he stomped forward._

 _Hanamura's eyes widened in horror. "H-Hold on just a second. I can explain everything." He stammered horribly._

 _Nidai grinded his teeth together. "How fuck can you begin to explain this? Is that Himiko's? What the shit did you do?"_

 _The Ultimate Cook swallowed deeply. "I-I know how bad this all seems, but it doesn't have to be a bad thing. Y-You could cover for me and in return I'll get you out of here. W-What do you say?"_

 _Nekomaru felt himself shaking. "Is that all you have to say? You don't even defend yourself or show any goddamn remorse? All you care about is saving your own skin!" Nidai growled as he continued to stalk forward._

 _"T-That's not true. I do care, I just I had to. To get out of here, to make sure my mom is alright. I-I swear she hardly suffered, I tried to end it as quickly as possible." Hanamura quivered as he grasped the staff like a baseball bat._

 _"YOU DON'T THINK WE ALL HAVE SHIT OUT THERE? WHO THE FUCK DECIDED YOUR LIFE IS THE ONLY ONE THAT MATTERS?! I BET YOUR MOTHER WOULD BE DISGUSTED BY YOU!" Nekomaru bellowed as he now was only a few feet away from Hanamura._

 _The Ultimate Cook panicked as he swung wildly at the Coach only for the hulking teen to swat the makeshift weapon out of his hand. The staff would clatter, before landing near one of the fish tanks on the other side of the room._

 _"You stupid son of a bitch! You only care about yourself. You make me sick!" Nidai narrowed his eyes dangerously as he forced Teruteru back against the far wall._

 _The Ultimate Cook trembled as his hands suddenly clutched at a large fishing spear. "I won't let anyone stop me. Not Himiko and not you!" The boy screamed as he took out of the spear, before jabbing it outwards._

 _Nekomaru's eyes widened as he dodged the jab, before planting his foot against Hanamura's stomach sending the boy crashing back against the wall. A cold rage settled over Nidai as he clutched the spear in his hands._

 _"P-Please Nidai! I'll even get Akane out too. W-we can be partners." He stuttered horribly._

 _"No we can't. I won't let you hurt anyone else again. This is for that little girl!" Nidai bellowed as he barreled forward._

 _A look of horror crossed the cook's face as he felt an excruciating pain, before he found himself being lifted up. He stared down in horror as he felt his body going into shock as pool of blood began to pour of his torso. The life left his body after only a few seconds, however it was without a doubt an excruciating period of time. However a brief period of time the boy went limp. A look of terror and anguish still seated on his face. The Ultimate Cook was dead._

 _ ***END FLASHBACK***_

* * *

 **2:25 A.M Day Four**

 **Basement Floor**

 **Trial Room**

"Nekomaru while I can't condone your actions, I can't condemn them either. I am truly sorry it had to be this way." Oogami frowned.

Fuyuhiko even seemed troubled. "Jesus fucking Christ. So you killed the jackass who killed one of us? Dammit why didn't you just say so in the first place? You didn't want to get away with it did you?"

Naegi's eyes widened slightly. "What Monokuma said earlier, this was his doing wasn't it?"

"Oh me? Would I really do something that underhanded?" The dual toned bear asked with a innocent smile.

Nidai offered a thin smile as he nodded his head. "You were paying attention. Yeah the damn bear appeared after I killed Hanamura. Said if I turned myself in, he'd find a way to punish the rest of you. So I decided to put my faith in all of you."

"Angie is so touched that her heart is aching." The blonde exclaimed loudly.

Kazuichi sniffed as he wiped at his eyes. "Y-You big idiot, you wanted us to work together even to catch you."

"Jeez don't start with the waterwork dude. As if we don't all feel like shit as it is." Leon muttered lowly.

"Souda it's alright. Sometimes there's nothing wrong with expressing one's feelings." Sonia offered a weak smile as she gently wiped an errant tear from her eyes.

Akane choked back a sob, as she lowered her chin. She hated feeling this weak, this vulnerable.

Nekomaru gently rested a hand atop her head. "I'm sorry for letting each of you down. I want all of you to try and prevent anything like this from happening again." he offered lowly.

Maki frowned as she crosses her arms. "I understand what you're trying to say, but I don't that's possible."

"The hell it's not! We'll do everything we can to prevent any other bloodshed." Kaito said with a confident expression.

"Heh now that's the spirit." Nidai mused with a low chuckle.

"We won't let you down! That's a promise!" Aoi exclaimed as tears flitted to her eyes.

 _ **"Alright! Enough yammering! Time to vote kiddos and remember not voting, results in a fabulous punishment."**_ the bear grinned.

There was a solemn silence aside from the faint sobs coming from Akane, as one by one all of them locked in their votes.

 _ **"Daww ain't that sweet! It's really touching that you voted Hanamura the one behind all of this Owari, but he didn't pin himself against the wall. Fortunately the rest of you picked up her slack. You nailed it on the head. Our first trial as a near double homicide, this one actually was with our first killer being offed by the second one. Nekomaru Nidai you are the blackened!"**_ Monokuma exclaimed with a wide grin.

"Nidai for what is worth, thank you for avenging Himiko." Tenko murmured quietly.

"That girl was innocent. She deserved much better than this, but if I have any final request. Do not follow the example I set. I really want all of you to endure and escape this wretched place." Nekomaru offered in a low voice.

"You IDIOT! You're not suppose to die." Akane growled as she gritted her teeth, before slamming a fist against his chest. The action however halfhearted as another sob rocked her frame. "Coach you can't die. This is so fucked up." she said as she gritted her teeth.

Nidai offered a sympathetic smile as he embraced the buxom gymnast with one arm. "Hey none of that now. You keep that damn temper in check, don't do anything stupid like me alright?" he chuckled as glanced over at Sakura. "Oogami I know you got your hands full, but will you make sure this knucklehead keeps training?"

The Ultimate Martial Artist offered a thin smile. "I'd be more than happy to Nidai. She and Tenko might balance each other out." she mused.

Nekomaru glanced around the somber room a moment as he spoke lowly. "Listen up as as the Ultimate Coach I've got something to say to each of you. So listen up dammit!" He bellowed, before a serious expression crossed his face.

"Mondo don't be an idiot, your temper will only get you in the same damn place as me. You're a good man so act like it! Kiyotaka I appreciate your spirit, but don't forget there are some things more important than the rules."

"Gonta you have a good heart make sure you put your faith in the right people."

"Fuyuhiko and Peko the two of you need to let go of your pretenses and live. Savor what time you have and live with no regrets."

"The rest of you, I want you to live and not become consumed by this game. Thrive and I hope all of you survive this together. Heh I guess I've said my peace, I can now face this with no regrets." he mused as his gaze flickered over to the dual toned bear.

The bulky teen offered a faint grin. "Come on then bear, I've been ready for this since this trial began."

 _ **"BAHAHA! That's the spirit! Not often someone embraces their punishment. This should be a blast!"** _Monokuma exclaimed, before he suddenly slammed a button. Suddenly without warning a pair of chains wrapped around Nekomaru's entire body, before quickly dragging him out of sight.

"COACH!" Akane screamed as she watched the burly boy be pulled out of sight, before the tv screens in the room flickered to life.

* * *

 **2:37 A.M Day Four**

 **Basement Floor**

 **Punishment Room**

 _ **"I like to call this little doozy Kuma Pep Rally!"**_ Monokuma exclaimed as suddenly the lights in the large room flickered on.

Nidai found himself in what appeared to be a recreation of the school's auditorium. The bleachers were filled with hundreds of Monokuma clones, all of which were holding banners and various signs.

Nekomaru set his jaw as he wordlessly tilted his head to regard his bearings. A bemused expression crossed his face as he as he rose to his feet, before cracking his knuckles together. "Do your worst! I won't settle for anything less." He challenged with a roar as he planted his feet onto the ground.

Suddenly an applause began to break out across the massive room.

The thundering sound of the Monokuma's cheering was deafening. The Bleachers and the floor itself began to shake from the reverberation.

Without warning the speakers in the room began to blare loudly as the applause and roar only continued to grow louder with each passing second. Hundreds of Monokuma began to rise to their feet, as the sound of a loud drum began to be heard in the distance.

Each passing moment the roar in the room would grow louder.

The decibels climbing swiftly to an unsafe level.

Nekomaru clenched his jaw as he felt his ears beginning to ring, as blood suddenly began to pour out of his ears.

"T-That's all you've got?! Pathetic!" he bellowed though his voice was swallowed by the growing applause.

The Ultimate Coach suddenly bolted forward as he dove into the bleachers, without hesitation he collided into a Monokuma clone. His knee shattering it's head, before he whirled around and elbowed a second in the face.

His eyes widened as he saw a faint flash, he lunged forward at the last second only to be caught by the force of the ensuing explosion. The massive boy fell down the scorched bleacher, before once more landing unceremoniously upon the floor.

The roar in the room had now reached a fever pitch. The floor itself began to vibrate as Nidai struggled to reach his knees. Blood now poured out of his ears profusely as the sounds began to reach their crescendo.

The Ultimate Coach refused to collapse as he braced his knees. His vision began to swim as blood started to seep out eyes and even his mouth now. His head throbbed as his eardrums had already been ruptured.

Nidai massive arms trembled as he coated one of his hands with blood, before his finger shakily traced the wooden floor.

His head began to pulsate hard as he weakly scribbled three words on the floor, before his massive arm fell limp as he slumped into a sitting position. His chin lowered slowly as blood ebbed out of his open mouth.

Nekomaru Nidai was dead.

There scrawled upon the floor was a final message.

 _Together as one_

* * *

 **2:45 A.M Day Four**

 **Basement Floor**

 **Trial Room**

Mukuro's brow furrowed in frustration as she stared at the dual toned bear. _'I see what you did now Junko. You kept me from going to investigate earlier. If I had some of this could have been prevented. We would have caught Hanamura red handed, and Nekomaru would still be here. I could have kept Maizono from ever attempting that shit to begin with. Was this your plan all along?'_ She shook her head as she recent memory flitted to her thoughts.

 **(BEGIN FLASHBACK)**

 _Mukuro wrenched her wig off, before tossing it haphazardly across the room. 'I just want him to know it's me. I want them all to know, but I can't tell them the truth. Instead I have to keep living this lie. Maybe this is what Junko meant, this is a different kind of despair.' she buried her face into her hands, before taking an unsteady breath._

 _She tensed however as she heard movement._

 _Immediately her gaze snapped to the source of the sound, Monokuma. The Dual Toned bear sat at the end of her bed with a malicious grin spread across his face._

 _"What do you want?" Mukuro's voice was thick with emotion as she folded her arms._

 _ **"Oh Muky! Don't be so glum. There's so much to look forward to, and hey you're still alive for the moment. Hehe that's more than I can say for someone right now."** Monokuma snorted._

 _The Soldier's eyes widened. "What happened?! Why the fuck are you even telling me this?" She growled as she stalked across the room, before picking up her discarded wig._

 _ **"Oh someone isn't in a good mood this evening. Funny cause I'm on cloud nine right now. You really think it's a good idea to go back out there?"** Monokuma chortled._

 _"Just say what's on your mind Junko. I don't have time for it." The Soldier scowled._

 _ **"Well since you're so brain dead how are you going to explain that you know someone is pushing up daisies? You know you can't talk about us."** The bear tapped his paw against his chin._

 _"It'll make me a suspect." she said weakly as she clutched the wig tightly in her hand._

 _ **"BINGO! Give that girl a prize. So my advice is to kick back, and let someone else stumble upon the mess. Aren't I so sweet for thinking about you?"** The bear squealed as he clutched at his sides._

 _"Right because everything you do comes from the bottom of your heart." Mukuro said sardonically._

 _ **"Hey don't get lippy with me. I'm being pretty generous considering that conversation you had with the Ultimate Pincushion. My claws were twitching to see if you'd say something out of line. Gotta give it to you though, rather clever how you stuck to your role while still mentioning your true identity. Since you didn't let the bear out of the bag, I'll let it slide. However no more clues to wonderboy or I might be less understanding."** He snickered however there was dark gleam in his eyes._

 _Mukuro numbly nodded her head. "I understand." she murmured quietly._

 _"Good! I'm glad we had this talk, now if you'll excuse me. I've gotta make some party snacks for the show." The bear snorted in a fit of laughter._

 **(END FLASHBACK)**

The Soldier's thoughts were broken by Monokuma's voice.

 **"Bahaha** spirited **to the very end don't ya think?"** Monokuma chortled as he clutched at his sides.

"You son of a fucking bitch! I'll kill you!" Akane gritted her teeth.

The Gymnast prepared to lung forward only to be stopped in her tracks. Oogami suddenly wrapped a massive arm around her from behind. "Dear you need to calm down. Nidai wanted you to live, not to throw your life away."

Akane struggled in vain against Sakura's grip, as she stared balefully at Monokuma. "I swear I'll make you pay!" she screamed.

 **"Hehe you're gonna make me pay? That's a pretty tall order don't ya think? Besides I'm just enforcing the rules. I didn't make him kill anyone. Heh don't be so down though.** **You'll get a shiny new prize. I hope you all enjoy it too, because t** **his game has only begun!"** Monokuma's dark laughter prevailed over the silent chamber.

* * *

 ***AN***

 **Pokemon Trainer Tom **

_Haha apologies for the errors. I always appreciate you pointing on those issues. I'll try to remedy them very shortly!_

 **GrandeRampel **

_Hey thank you so much for reviewing. I hope I didn't crush your soul too much with this one. I think all of the Daganronpa community are secretly masochists, we enjoy Hope and Despair in the right doses hehe._

 _I will approach things differently this time around. Probably no locking someone up this time. Because that's just boring ;)_

 **heroicdragon584 **

The _dragon is out for blood!_

 **D'Lo Bro**

 _Hey thank you so much for taking the chance to review! The Remnants will be addressed. As for your request? I will definitely give it some thought, I try to focus on one fic at a time, so it's something I'll mull over in the meant time!_

 ** Luckenhaft **

_I cracked up so hard reading about Kirumi's potential loli harem. The thought of her glaring holes into someone is priceless! Never change my friend!_

 **Dinodude8000**

 _Nope our entomologist is safe for now! ^^_

 ** Invisible Prince **

_Uh I'm drawing a blank. Where was the blackmail in the first trial?_

 _Hey Happy Belated Birthday! Today is actually my birthday =)_

 ** The Kobold Necromancer **

_Hey I can't thank you enough for taking the time to review. I appreciate when someone can offer constructive criticism, and not just bash an issue they perceive. I still have a long ways to go as a writer, but I do appreciate your thoughts._

 _I really have been trying to balance this large cast to the best of my ability. *Cough* Not to sound dark, but it will gradually become easier as the number of students plummets._

 _So glad to have your support and I hope you enjoy what's to come! =)_

 ** Trygve11 **

_Hey you were definitely on the right track with your assumption._

 ** He Who Seeks The Joys in Life **

_Whelp your logic is sound. Nekomaru would own up to this, but what if Monokuma threatened someone to ensure his silence? That changes things._

 ** Cinderfall201 **

_As far as motives? I'm going to try and twist certain ones and introduce original ones. I want to avoid doing the exact same ones in this fic._

 ** Shiny Oshawott King **

_Mondo and Tenko for that matter are sort of red herrings in this case. Their the ones you'd assume would fit that profile because of their respective codes._

 ** darknessking6 **

_Hey you were definitely on the right track. Twogami would have been a hell of a twist._

 ** Gatekeeper JPG **

_And you're right Nekomaru would normally have owned up to his role under normal circumstances. These are far from normal though._

 _As far as multiple killers? I'm not going to go the V3 route. If two people are found to be guilty they'll be executed simple as that._

 ** dougcupcake **

_Yeah I wanted to make it a point that Coach hasn't been yelling or nearly as loud this entire time. For anyone else it wouldn't be as big of an issue, but Nidai is not a quiet person lol._

 ** Master S96 **

_Revenge and fury due to a lack of remorse._

 ** doomqwer **

_Yeah Saya has a difficult road ahead. I don't want to pretend that everything is going to be just sunshine and rainbows._

 **He11singDrago **

_I accidentally omitted Gonta when I was writing that list. I've fixed it since then, but it was totally an oversight._

 ** 13TheAce **

_Yeah I'm trying to have more than just Makoto,Hajime, Kaede have moments in the trial process._

 ** FezzikTheMighty **

_Honest to god it was an oversight. I corrected it a short time after it was posted, but that was totally my mistake._

 **1995hzq**

 _Well the suspense comes to an end._

 ** PettyPunk **

_I almost jumped with joy when I saw your review. You totally called the body discovery and Nidai's involvement._

 **StrikeDragoon**

 _Right on!_

 ** Zephyrius29 **

_Ouma really is a character that is hard to pin down. It is difficult to understand a character who very rarely is honest about practically anything._

 ** ronin warriors fanatic **

_You called it man. It was indeed Nidai =/_


	27. Chapter 27: Solace

**Chapter 27: Solace**

 **2** **:58 A.M Day Four**

 **First Floor**

 **Hallway**

"Kiri can I talk to you for a second?" Shuichi's asked quietly as he folded his arms.

The Lavender haired girl regarded him a moment. "If it can't wait till the morning. What's on your mind?" she asked as she quirked a single brow.

Saihara frowned slightly. "What was that back there?"

"You'll have to be more specific Shuichi." Kyoko deadpanned as she stared at him with a neutral expression.

"You made me do most of the work, but somehow I get the sense you'd already figured out the truth. Tell me I'm wrong." He challenged with a slight hint of irritation in his tone.

Kirigiri offered an bemused expression. "You're upset. I suppose that's a natural reaction considering everything that's happened. Yes I was onto Nekomaru from the moment I connected the timeframe and Hanamura's cause of death."

Shuichi threw his hands up in the air. "Why didn't you say anything then? We were this close to running out of time."

Kyoko nodded numbly. "What Nekomaru told you something important. Kaede and I have said similar things as well. In some ways your emotions hinder you, and in other ways you can see things that I miss because you are more empathic. Shuichi I need you to be strong, if the day comes that I'm not here I need to know someone is capable of solving these cases."

The boy Detective blinked. "Wait so all of this was because of that?"

"Call me paranoid, but put yourself in a potential killer's shoes. If you're going to kill someone, why not target a party capable of solving the crime? I'm not saying it's certain, but I do need to know that if either of us doesn't make it the rest of the group has someone capable of solving these crimes." Kyoko offered quietly.

Shuichi sighed. "You made that point already. Kiri I'm not going to just accept that as a reality. I think we should always work together."

"Together huh?" A trace of a smile crossed her lips. "Well whether or not you think my paranoia is unnecessary, I think I can count on you. So if it makes you feel better, I won't hold anything back from our investigations."

"Partner?" Shuichi questioned as he held out his hand.

"Very well. I hope my faith isn't misplaced." Kyoko reached out to lightly grasp his hand with her gloved one.

* * *

 **3:08 A.M Day Four**

 **First Floor**

 **Dormitories**

"Dear I'm not going to leave you to your own devices this evening. You shouldn't be left alone to your own thoughts." Oogami mused as she slumped into a chair.

The Aikido Master lay sprawled on her bed. She weakly tilted her head to regard Sakura.

"My spirit is weak right now sensei. I'm already so sick of this killing game. I bet that damn Kiyotaka is upset I'm not going to the meeting." Tenko muttered lowly as she pulled Himiko's hat against her chest.

"No one can fault you for that Tenko. You lost someone you consider precious. I think you should give Ishimaru more credit. I'm sure he understands the situation." she offered with a faint smile.

"Maybe. He's alright for a male." She huffed as she closed her eyes. " After what happened to Himiko, I just don't know what to do. Part of me wants to just give up, but if I did that it would make her death meaningless. I want to believe we can escape this place, without resorting to killing!" her voiced trembled slightly.

"We can and we will darling. Our captor wants us to surrender, we must endure for those of us who are no longer with us." Oogami said quietly.

The Ultimate Aikido Master offered a weak smile. "Yeah I guess you're right. I'll fight to carry on Himiko and Mahiru wishes and Nekomaru too I guess." she frowned. "He was a pretty decent guy too I guess."

"That he was Tenko, but he let his temper get the best of him. I need you to help Akane." Oogami offered as she peered over at the girl.

Chabashira slowly opened her eyes as she looked confused. "You mean with training? Are we all going to be working together now?"

Sakura offered a mirthless chuckle. "That is my intention, but I was talking about being a good friend to her. Both of you lost quite a lot tonight. She has a lot of anger and sadness as well, I think of anyone you'd understand how she feels."

Tenko was quiet for a few moments as she processed that. "Yeah I won't let you down. Only a degenerate would allow a girl to suffer like that. I'll reach out to her." she said with a thin smile.

"I'm pleased to hear that. You are a kind soul Tenko, do not let this place change that."

* * *

 **3:13 A.M Day Four**

 **First Floor**

 **Classroom 1-A**

"It has become painfully obvious from the events of this evening, that the Committee will have to be more vigilant. If we had been more thorough to begin with, none of this may have happened." Kiyotaka frowned as he folded his arms. "Though I do not fault Nidai as an individual, the fact he was associated with the Committee will make our job of proving trustworthy a difficult one. We will have to redouble our efforts."

"No freaking shit. Question is how the heck do we do anything about that?" Owada muttered.

"Well as I see it we have an opportunity to not squander. With more assistance we don't have to be spread so thin." Twogami mused as his gaze flitted between three newcomers, Hiro, Sonia, and Gonta. "If the three of you are serious about joining this group it could make a substantial difference."

"Angie thinks it's wonderful to see more faithful devoting themselves to such a noble cause." the Artist smiled gently as she laced her hands together.

Sonia bowed her head slightly. "I must confess I do feel that lack of cooperation is to blame for there being holes in the security in the first place. I would very much like to prevent such an incident from occurring again."

Angie slowly stood up as she walked over and gently draped her arms around the Princess. "I believe I speak for the rest of us, when I say we and Atua welcome you."

The Princess blinked as she felt the other blonde's light embrace. She offered a faint smile as she closed her eyes. "Thank you Angie."

Gonta scratched the back of his head. "Uh Gonta no want to see any of his friends hurt anymore. Gonta want to make a difference in anyway he can!" he said with a friendly smile.

"And what about you Yasuhiro? I must admit I was surprised to see you here." Twogami mused as he eyed the Clairvoyant intently.

The older boy laughed as he folded his hands behind his head. "Well it's like Sonia said right? Making a difference and all. Besides I'm sure Atua would think it's a pretty rad idea." he grinned.

Angie slowly slinked away from Sonia, before crossing the room. She lightly ruffled his mane of wild hair. "Mm indeed he does Hiro!" Angie chirped with a pleased smile.

Kiyotaka coughed into his hand. "Well regardless of the motivations I am pleased and happy to welcome further assistance. Currently Keebo and Tsumugi are patrolling and Tenko is indispose. Tomorrow we will discuss reevaluating our patrol patterns. We cannot allow something like this to happen again."

* * *

 **3:21 A.M Day Four**

 **First Floor**

 **Dormitories**

"Maizono you can ignore me, but I'm not going to leave this door unless one of the Committee Members decide to escort me away." Kaede huffed as she lightly beat against the door.

There was a long pause, before the door suddenly lurched open. Sayaka stood there with vacant expression on her face, but her eyes were noticeably red and puffy. "Kaede you should get some sleep. I'm not worth worrying over." she said quietly.

The Pianist huffed as she patted the pillow under her arm. "That's the plan girl. Now stop being so hard on yourself. Let's settle down alright?" she smiled slightly as she wordlessly strolled past the Idol into her room.

The blue haired beauty blinked as she shut the door, before watching Kaede as she drifted towards the bed, before throwing her pillow onto the bed. "Kaede what are you doing here?" she murmured as she watched the blonde turn down the covers.

"Making myself at home at the moment." Kaede mused as she fluffed her pillow a moment.

Sayaka gritted her teeth as she stalked across the room. "You know what I mean! What I did was horrible, how can you act like nothing happened? If things had gone differently, I could have been the one in Nekomaru's place." her voice was strained.

Kaede let out a soft sigh as she turned, as her expression was somber. "But you didn't did you? Whatever your intention was, you didn't hurt anyone tonight. I lost a precious friend tonight and I want to keep another one of my friends from losing herself. So that's why I'm here."

Maizono felt her eyes starting to sting again. "God I was going to kill whoever blackmailed me. Don't you understand? I-I was so fucking selfish. When I found their remains, it wasn't just the sight that terrified me. I realized how close I was to doing that to someone else. God I drugged Naegi for heaven's sake! I was using someone I care about as an alibi. How can I expect anyone to get over that?!"

The Pianist offered a sad smile as she crossed the room, before gently pulling her friend into her arms. "Hey that's not fair. You're not the only one who's thought about those kind of things. If someone says otherwise, then they're lying. I can't stop thinking about my sister, I worry about her all the time. Especially after seeing that motive. You heard Naegi right? He's one heck of a guy, and he already forgave you."

Maizono trembled as she buried her face against the other girl's chest. "M-Maybe everyone has considered it, but I was this close to actually following through. God I don't know if I can look anyone else in the face anymore. I wouldn't be surprised if that Committee started watching me. I'd honestly deserve it." she mumbled.

Kaede gently patted her friend's back. "Hey we're gonna get through this alright? I promise it only seems like the end of the world. Every day will get easier, but you have to be willing to try." she paused momentarily as she stroked the other girl's back. "You think you can tell me what made you so spooked in the first place? What kind of blackmail is it?"

Maizono shivered as her lips fumbled for a few moments uselessly. "I-I did some racy modeling when I first started. I was so desperate to achieve my dream, but now it haunts me."

The Ultimate Pianist blinked as she rested her head against the other girl's. "Saya how old were you? Everyone makes mistakes." The blonde murmured.

"It was a couple of years ago, when I was on the verge of reaching stardom. Kaede how can I face them? How can I talk to him after this?"

Kaede noticed the slip of tongue as she sighed softly. "You've got it bad don't you?"

"Huh?" Sayaka murmured as she weakly peered up at her friend.

"You said him instead of them. I'm guessing you mean Makoto. You really like him don't you?" The blonde mused with a light smile.

Maizono averted her gaze. "W-what if I do? None of that matters now. He was nice enough to say those things, but he must think the worst of me. I wouldn't blame him, but I don't think I can face him."

The blonde offered a sympathetic smile as she gently patted the idol's back again. "Hey I told you. We'll get through this. It may not be easy, but I'm not going to let you wallow alright? Even if the rest of the world is against you, you're still my friend. I have faith in you alright?"

Sayaka's eyes widened as she stared in confusion at Kaede. "We haven't even known each other that long Kaede. How can you forgive me? How can you be so trusting?"

Kaede tilted her head to the side slightly, as a weak smile teased her lips. "What do you call it Maizono? Intuition? Yeah definitely that."

* * *

 **3:30 A.M Day Four**

 **1st Floor**

 **Hallway**

"Anything out of the ordinary Keebo?" Tsumugi asked with a tired smile, as she regarded the robot.

"Negative. The rest of the Committee just recently adjourned. Though as I understand it, we will be meeting again tomorrow." K1-B0 mused quietly.

The Ultimate Cosplayer tapped her chin thoughtfully. "That's not terribly surprising. I'm sure Kiyotaka feels partially responsible for what happened this evening. I'm sure he'll want to make our nightly patrols more effective."

Keebo nodded solemnly. "All of this is very disturbing. Five of us gone in half a week. We cannot allow this to spread panic."

"Agreed but even if we can avoid panic, trust is a different thing entirely." Shirogane said quietly.

"What do you mean?" Keebo asked as he quirked a single brow.

The blue haired girl waved her hand dismissively. "It's just something Iruma said. It would be different if we all knew each other before this, but we're putting our faith in the hands of strangers. Even if we develop bonds with one another, now each of us will have to wonder if that other person is being sincere or not. "

Keebo folded his arms. "It is true that the potential for betrayal is present. However I wish to avoid becoming someone who distrusts everyone."

Tsumugi forced a thin smile. "I understand believe me. However there's nothing wrong with being careful. Not to sound callous but if Mahiru had locked her door and Himiko hadn't went on her own they'd likely still be with us."

A sad expression crossed Keebo's face. "I suppose I cannot refute that. I guess that's why I believe in the Committee in the first place. It's a means to ensure everyone's safety."

The Cosplayer offered a faint smile. "Speaking of which we should continue our patrol right? I'm sure Kiyotaka wouldn't approve of us using this time to chat."

* * *

 **3** **:49 A.M Day Four**

 **1st Floor**

 **Dormitories**

The Ultimate Gymnast lay curled up in a ball on her bed. She had her knees pulled up against her chest as she rested on her side.

Heavy tears spilled down her cheeks, collecting against the already damp pillow she was resting against.

Why'd he have to do something so stupid? The entire case was bullshit. Anyone with any brains could realize that it was Hanamura's damn fault. He'd set everything into motion. He was the jackass who'd killed Himiko.

So why the fuck did Coach have to pay the price for avenging her? Just because the fucking bear said so? It was fucking stupid.

Big fucking idiot.

She tilted her head, as the bell to her door suddenly chimed.

The brunette growled as she rolled off the bed, before stomping to the door.

She gripped at the knob, before flinging it open suddenly.

"What the fuck do you want?!" she spat as soon as she opened the door. Her wild eyes calming slightly, as she saw Owada standing there with something black draped over his shoulder. "Fuck off." she muttered.

The Ultimate Biker rolled his jaw slightly. "Hey Akane."

"Didn't I tell you all to fuck off? I don't want to talk to anyone. I just want to be left alone." she growled as she clenched her fists.

The normally easy to temper Biker was surprising calm, as he rubbed the back of his head with his free hand. "Yeah I know. I get it too. That damn Committee just finally let out. They're all worried after all this shit. I just wanted to check on ya, before I went to bed." he muttered.

Akane narrowed her eyes. "What part of leave, don't you understand? I just want to be alone." she said her furious tone cracking a bit at the end.

Mondo offered a faint nod. "Heard you the first freaking time. Look don't make a big deal out of this or nothin, but I thought you might want it. You left in the Trial Room." he said as he pulled the black garment off his shoulder, before thrusting it into her arms.

The gymnast felt her anger subside and settle into confusion. She reached out and traced the fabric a moment. "This is..."

"Nekomaru's." Mondo offered as he stared at her a moment. "I realized you left it and I thought he'd probably would want you to have it." he grumbled.

The buxom athlete stared at the garment for a long moment, before her lower lip trembled slightly. "Thank you."

Owada allowed a small grin. "Hey it's nothing. I just carried a damn jacket here. Ain't nothing that special." he chuckled. "Anyways...just wanted to check on ya and give ya that." he said as he offered a wave his hand, before he began to turn away only to be stopped as Akane grabbed at his arm.

"Mondo?" her voice was particularly soft, which was odd for the usually loud and crude girl.

He blinked as he turned slightly. "Yeah what's up?" he asked immediately feeling like an idiot.

"Do you have to go? I mean you could stay a few minutes to talk if you want." she offered in a low voice, as she still clutched Nidai's jacket to her chest with her free arm.

The biker bowed his head slightly. "Ain't no where else, I'd rather be right now. "

Akane's lips twitched ever so slightly into a grin. "Fine come on then Pompadour." she said as she released his arm. She left the door open as she made her way back into her room. "Don't think this is some sort of fucking bootycall or I'll break your dick in half. I just wouldn't mind you distracting me for a few minutes ya know?" she glanced over her shoulder.

Mondo paled slightly. _'Better not do anything stupid. Not that I believe ghosts or real, but if they are Nekomaru might haunt me. Dude was scary enough in the flesh.'_ he mused with a sad smile as he followed after the gymnast, before shutting the door behind them.

* * *

 **3:58 A.M Day Four**

 **First Floor**

 **Dormitories**

The Ultimate Swimmer sat on the edge of Makoto's bed as she eyed him intensely.

"You really need to be more careful!" Aoi chastised lightly, as she regarded Makoto's bandage. "You're very lucky you didn't pull your stitches again. Do you know how upset Mikan would be?"

The Ultimate Luck offered a weak smile as he leaned back against the bed. "Heh Ultimate Luck right? I didn't really do anything, I mean how could I? I felt useless back there. None of that should have happened. Ugh I hate being stuck in here."

Aoi offered a sympathetic smile, before playfully ruffling his hair. "Hey you'll be back in action in no time, you need to rest in the mean time. Are you sure you wanna stay in your room tonight?"

Makoto offered a weak smile. "Hey I think I'm through the worst of it, besides I don't want to be a burden on all of you guys."

"Hey Koto! None of that kind of talk." Asahina said as she offered him a tired smile. "That's just what friends do for each other. If the situation was reversed I know you'd do the same thing."

Naegi chuckled mirthlessly. "Heh I guess you've got me there Hina." he offered quietly.

"You're worried about her aren't you?" Aoi asked suddenly causing the boy to blink.

"How did you?" Makoto trailed off as he stared at the swimmer.

The tanned girl shook her head slightly. "I'm not psychic like Maizono, you're just really easy to read Koto."

Makoto frowned slightly. "Hina I'd be lying if I said I wasn't worried. It's not even that I feel betrayed, but that I feel powerless. I didn't know she was in so much turmoil. If things had gone differently she could have died tonight. I just want her to know that I'm still her friend. That I haven't given up on her because of that." he said quietly.

Aoi smiled softly as she gently patted his hand. "She couldn't ask for a better friend." she mused.

Naegi looked a bit nervous as he averted his gaze. "Hina how do you feel about everything? I mean with Maizono what happened tonight?"

Asahina bowed her head slightly a slightly unsure look settling on her face. "I-I'm not sure yet. I wanted to check on her, but she took off as soon as the trial was over. I'm still trying to wrap my head around it."

"Everything that's happened to our friends is horrible, but I don't blame Rantaro, Hanamura,Nekomaru, or even Maizono entirely. The person behind Monokuma is the real monster here." Naegi said with a confident expression.

Aoi felt a weak smile grace her lips. "Hey you don't have to convince me. Now scoot over."

Makoto blinked. "Y-You're staying again?"

"Well duh. Last time you were nice enough to keep me company when I was scared, so this time I'll watch over you." she offered with a tease of a smile.

* * *

 **4:13 A.M Day Four**

 **First Floor**

 **Dormitories**

Fukawa sat in a chair with her legs crossed. She paused mid pen stroke as she glanced downward.

Her nervous gaze lightly regarded the scars that begin further up her legs. The scissors that were strapped along her thigh. It never mattered how many times she'd discard, hide, or throw them away...she'd always find a new pair strapped back to her leg. If she was fortunate they were clean and not bloodied.

If she wasn't fortunate she'd find herself standing holding said scissors in front of a fresh victim that her other side had pinned to the wall. It was an odd sensation...she never verbatim was able to recall the events, but there were times she'd catch glimpses of Syo's exploits in her dreams. Often she'd see her face distorted in a mirror laughing in a twisted manner.

She tried to force herself to keep writing. Sleep was never a comfort, as there was never a guarantee as to whom would awaken.

Her breath was labored as she stared down at the page in front of her. She was beginning to fantasize about not one, but two men now. The two men couldn't be any different.

Togami was so cool and classically handsome. He carried himself with such an air of confidence. He could be cruel, but at least he was blunt and honest. It was better than those who smiled to your face, before stabbing you in the back.

Shuichi on the other hand was a lot more like her. He struggled with confidence, but unlike her he'd prove his worth. He was handsome as well, like a character straight out of one of her novels.

Toko took her glasses off as she shook her head vigorously. _'N-No I can't become obsessed with them. Something bad will happen. Something always happens with her.'_

* * *

 **5:42 A.M Day Four**

 **First Floor**

 **Dormitories**

Celestia's ruby gaze snapped open as she felt a pressure bearing down on her. As her gaze adjusted to the darkened room she saw Kokichi hovering over her, with his hand pressed against her mouth.

"Hey so I know this probably isn't how you like being woke up, but we need to talk. If I move my hand away will you promise to not scream?" he offered a mischievous grin.

The Gambler scowled but after a brief moment nodded her head in affirmation.

"Goodie! I don't care for loud vulgar people. NOPE! Not at all." he chirped as he pulled his hand away, before hopping off the bed.

Celestia immediately bolted up as she clenched her fists together. Her normally eloquent manner of speak was gone as she stared at him balefully. "What the hell are you doing in my room?" Her voice was scathing as her eyes bore holes into him. She adjusted her nightgown as she never let her gaze leave him.

Ouma waved his hand dismissively. "Don't worry about making yourself more presentable. You're not my type anyways. " he mused as he folded his arms behind his back. "I wanted to talk to you and let's be honest I'm not exactly everyone's favorite person. I mean I haven't been caught doing anything per say, but I just have one of those faces. You on the other hand have been doing really well for yourself. I mean sheesh you have most people believing your some Mother Teresa that cares about everyone. Like I said most people are buying it. Though I'm not most people." Kokichi grinned.

Celestia took a low breath, before exhaling. "Is there a point you'd like to make?"

"Let's just say I know you're on Santa's naughty list this year! Hey I'm not judging. I'm only getting coal myself, but you see we're both good and bad for each other. You're one of the few people who can read me well enough to know when I'm lying. They call you the Queen of Liars, so I guess that makes me the King. I can also tell when you're deceiving someone. Now the way I see it we can call each other's bullshit left and right, but to me that doesn't sound like much fun. I mean me not being able to lie when I please? I mean I wouldn't even know what to do with myself. So I have a proposal." he said as he rocked back and forth on his feet.

The Gambler eyed him intently, before quirking a brow. "What kind of proposal are you suggesting?"

"The simplest really! So here's what I'm thinking. You keep your mouth shut when you know that I'm full of crap and I'll do the same for you kay?" he smiled.

"And what reason would I have to accept this proposal?" The Lolita girl asked as she regarded him closely.

"Oh well that's simple really! See I know that you're in bed with a certain little bear. Now I could tell everyone, but that wouldn't be any fun. But see it gives you reason to cooperate. Is that fantastic?" Kokichi chuckled as he folded his hand behind his head.

Celestia felt her arms trembling a moment, before she gained control of herself. "So it's simply blackmail then?"

"Blackmail? No No No. That wouldn't be very fair or fun. So I'll give you something to use against me in return. That way we can keep us Liars at least honest with each other. Well for the most part." Ouma mused as he pulled a photo out of his jacket, before dropping it on the bed.

Celestia's eyes squinted, before she flipped on lamp on her nightstand. Her ruby eyes widened in surprise. There was a very racy picture of Sayaka Maizono, barely clothed posed in a provocative manner. "You were the one who was blackmailing everyone? "

"DING DING DING! Yup I was the nefarious villain who set the stage for our game tonight. So there ya go. If I rat you out you can expose me as the crook I am and the opposite applies."Ouma mused with a wicked smile.

The Gambler regarded him intently. "You really did all of this just to ensure I wouldn't call out one of your machinations at some point? I somehow doubt it's that simple with you."

Kokichi snorted slightly. "Oh come on. You give me too much credit, could I really plan something that complicated? Maybe I'm just a simple guy who enjoys chaos."

Her eyes narrowed slightly. "You are many things Ouma, but simple isn't one of them. Your plan worked however, I'll remain silent." she grounded out lowly.

"Wonderful! I'm glad we had this conversation!" he exclaimed as he headed towards her door. "Oh and I'd lock your door. It was wide open when I found it." he chuckled.

* * *

* **AN***

 **Kusanagi**

 _I'm not gonna lie, I laughed so hard at the thought of Asahina searching for a whistle and or megaphone lol_

 **Xenofan1**

 _Hey thanks! I'm glad you're enjoying the fic. I think it's important to have twists, but whenever things are concluded that it makes sense._

 ** Luckenhaft **

_Oh Lucken! I'm sorry for breaking you. I was sipping some ultra Despair Koolaide when I was writing that. Also there are just some characters that I can't kill off, without having them having a badass or noble send off._

 ** The Kobold Necromancer **

_Haha you and I think very much alike. It's not a silly method at all. With so many characters I also use my list to make sure that every character has input and is included in the trials, even if it's only a couple of lines. I want everyone to feel present. Fortunately you're right as dark as it is to say. Death means less people to juggle. *cough*_

 ** heroicdragon584 **

_Oh my bloodthirsty dragon. You'll be drowning in it soon muahaha_

 ** God Emperor Of GAR-halla **

_So funny story I actually pursued Akane and Mikan hardcore the first time I played the second game. Akane in particular after I lost my Nurse =( Akane does retread some of Aoi's quirks, but I also think she has plenty of unique qualities as well. I do have plans for her and that's all I can say =)_

 **Dinodude8000**

 _Yeah Nekomaru is a character that I can bring to kill off in a shitty way. He has to die as a martyr or have a noble death of some sort. It's just how I see his character._

 ** He Who Seeks The Joys in Life **

_Hey no worries. Part of Nekomaru's involvement was the question as to why he didn't own up to his role. It would have been much more transparent if you knew the killer was forced to remain silent from the beginning. As for Ryoko I'll be honest I'm still chewing it over. I always felt self conscious when I was writing her last time, but you seem to have more faith in me than I did in myself haha. I can't destroy your hope or give you despair quite yet. I'm still undecided._

 **Wrookie01**

 _The intention to get pregnant was there before the mindwipe in a New Despair. They were unware at the time that Despair had infiltrated their ranks in the form of two si- *Cough* Well you know how it goes hehe_

 ** Trygve11 **

_Yeah the Mastermind is a bit more involved in this take. Though with so many people it requires a bit more...meddling. I will incorporate some V3 elements. Kiyo is already been alluded to in one of the earlier chapters along with Tsumugi._

 ** Shadow Ninja Koopa **

_Yeah I really wanted to allow different characters to shine. Makoto/Kaede are a lot more prone to inspiration and group cohesion, while Hajime/Shuichi are more analytical. But I don't want to limit the case solutions only to the protagonists._

 **D'Lo Bro**

 _RIP COACH! And anytime my friend, thank you for taking the time to review! =)_

 **1995hzq**

 _Hey thanks I hope you enjoy what I have in store!_

 ** Master S96 **

_I really want certain characters to leave impressions even if they die early in the game. As you said some people will slip, but I do want Nekomaru to have left an impression with a few people at least._

 **Shiny Oshawott King **

_Yeah I wanted to keep the titles as a running theme even in this version._

 ** PettyPunk **

_Hey I'm so glad you enjoyed it. I just felt like if Nekomaru was going to go out, I needed to capture his exit in the RIGHT way._

 ** Invisible Prince **

_Technically he probably died from internal bleeding, due to lethal sound that began to rupture his eardrums and organs. I know it's out there, but hell it's Daganronpa. *shrugs*_

 ** darknessking6 **

_Sorry for offing someone like Nekomaru. Last time I killed off characters solely based on personal preference and I felt that it was overly predictable. I decided to approach this in a different manner. I think it'll work out for the best in the end._

 ** Cinderfall201 **

_Haha yeah I have to twist things up, a murder mystery isn't any fun if you already know the answer._

 **StrikeDragoon**

 _I try to give things a human element in these flashbacks/trials. I mean yes Hanamura was despicable for killing Himiko, however it tackles what a person will do when they're so desperate._

 **CreativeName**

 _I know it was horrible. And I apologize, but it's what really struck me as so horrifying when you first see Maizono's body in the first game. The thought of what lead to that moment. These scenes are gruesome, though I want to give a window into that last few minutes with these characters._

 ** Aquirs-Chan **

_It's definitely going to leave a hole in the student body. And I'm not taking about the hole in Hanamura's chest! *cough* Too soon? Yeah probably too soon._

 ** doomqwer **

_I am the shit stirrer indeed sir! =)_

 ** Gatekeeper JPG **

_I wonder who everyone expects to bite it next? Any predications? =)_

 ** Zephyrius29 **

_I wasn't a huge fan of V3's rule changes. So nah probably gonna avoid that._


	28. Chapter 28: Reprieve: Act One

**Chapter 28: Reprieve: Act One**

 **6:48 A.M Day Seven**

 **First Floor**

 **Dining Hall**

It had been a week now since their incarceration had begun, and a few days since the last trial.

Following the end of the trial, the final door on the floor had been unlocked.

It contained a massive theater lined with hundreds of seats. The center stage itself was expansive, and clearly meant for elaborate theatrical productions. Behind the stage there were three additional rooms. There was a Dressing Room which contained thousands of different outfits, an extensive makeup room, and finally a prop room.

With every door now being unlocked, the only sealed area left was the stairwell leading to the second floor.

The Dining Hall was empty at this hour, save six individuals. Each of the team leaders sat at a table with one another.

"Hard to believe it's been a week now. I wish I could say that the tension has abated, but the second trial has left a lot of people nervous." Hajime said as he glanced around the table.

"Just give it some time Hajime. As horrible as it was no one else has done anything since then." Kaede said with a weak smile.

"I do believe the Committee has stepped up quite a bit in that regard. Hopefully each and everyone of us will sleep easier, knowing that security has been improved." Sonia mused as she laced her hands together.

"Tch you idiots know how I feel about that damn Committee. Sure it's not that bad right now, but I still don't like the damn idea of it. All it takes is one for of you to go on a fucking power trip and what can the rest of us do? " Fuyuhiko scowled.

"Fuyuhiko I don't think you have to worry about that man. Kiyotaka might be strict, but he's definitely fair." Naegi offered a faint smile.

"I must agree. The Committee wasn't designed to be a political faction, but rather a force for good." Twogami mused as he adjusted his glasses.

The Ultimate Gangster frowned as he threw his legs up on the table. "Fuck I know when I'm outvoted alright?! I just hope you idiots are right about this, because I'm not cleaning up that fucking mess."

"Your concerns are noted Fuyuhiko, maybe we should discuss other matters though?" Sonia suggested with a bright smile, as she glanced over at Twogami.

"Indeed. Miss Nevermind and I thought it would be a good time to try and bring everyone together. As you know following Hanamura's death, Miss Tojo has also taken it upon herself to handle catering for most of us. We thought this evening might be a good opportunity for everyone to dine together. " The Imposter suggested.

"It would be the first time all of us have been together in days. I don't see any harm in it." Hajime shrugged as he slumped back into his chair.

Naegi chuckled lightly. "I'm with Hajime, I haven't been able to sit like this in a while. It'd be nice to have all of us together."

Kaede glanced around the table. "I'm interested too, but I have to wonder does Kirumi need some help? I know she's like a Super Maid, but still that's a lot of people."

Sonia smiled softly. "I'm sure Kirumi would welcome any and all assistance Kaede!" she said as her bright gaze flickered over to the gangster. "Fuyuhiko?" she questioned with a hopeful expression.

The baby faced teen sighed. "Hey whatever. It's just a freaking dinner right? I'm sure that shit will raise Akane's fucking spirits. All she's been doing for days is training."

Naegi chuckled slightly. "Yeah Oogami said that her and Tenko together are a handful."

The Pianist offered a small smile. "Heh I heard something similar myself. It looks like we're all in agreement then."

Hajime smiled at that. "Well that's a rare thing for us. Anything else we need to discuss?"

Kaede cleared her throat. "Uh well actually there is one thing. Now that we have access to the Theater, I was hoping some of us could preform live for everyone? I know we don't have the best equipment, but I thought it would be a nice way to bring everyone together."

"Hm I do wonder if that's wise considering what happened in that last case." Twogami mused quietly.

"Look man I know what you're trying to say, but hasn't Maizono been through enough? What does she have to do to be trusted again? I know that even some of the Committee members are watching her like she's a criminal. It's not right." Makoto clenched his fists together. "She made a mistake, but everyone deserves a second chance."

"Naegi I'm truly sorry for that. I for one do no not condone such actions." Sonia offered a weak smile.

Hajime looked around the table a moment, before sighing. "I'm not sure I trust her myself, but I do know that blatant paranoia, will only make things worse."

A few of the group regarded Fuyuhiko who'd been silent. "The fuck are you looking at? Look you know my opinion on this shit. If it weren't some cute bitch you'd all be treating this different. Fuck if it had been me, I'd probably be locked in my damn room still."

Kaede stood up as she planted her hands on the table. "Take that back Kuzuryu! Don't make this about gender or some bullcrap. Until that point she'd shown no hint of violence, the stress just caused her to make a stupid mistake. Maybe we would have treated you differently, but you've shown to be angry,violent, and are the heir to a crime family. Excuse me if I feel like that deserves different treatment." she huffed.

"Fuck you. As if you're impartial in any fucking way. We all know you and Sayaka are fucking close. You can't make an unbiased damn decision, so leave my fucking family out of this shit." he glared as he pushed out of his seat, before glaring intensely at her.

Sonia cleared her throat. "There are no need for such hostilities. We must try to remain composed for the sake of everyone else. Kaede I believe the majority is in your favor, since only Twogami and Fuyuhiko are opposed. Perhaps tonight's festivities will be a good way of smoothing things over first?" she suggested.

Kaede offered a weak smile. "Yeah I'll talk to everyone." she offered quietly.

Hajime frowned. "On that note we should probably disperse. The Morning Announcement is about to go off."

"Same time tomorrow then?" Makoto asked with a small smile.

"Indeed we shall." Sonia responded with a lovely smile. She rose to her feet as the loudspeakers began to crackle to life.

* * *

 **7:00 A.M Day Seven**

 **First Floor**

 **Dormitories**

 ** _"Ahem Good Morning everyone! It's now Seven A.M and night time is officially over! Time to rise and shine!" Monokuma's voice echoed throughout the room._**

"FUCK!" Peko hissed as she threw her legs over the side of the bed.

She quickly slid her glasses on, before she hurriedly began clamoring to collect her discarded clothes. "I didn't know it was so late already." she frowned as she reached for her uniform and undergarments that lay strewn across the floor.

A slightly bemused chuckle came from the bed. "To be fair we were both quite distracted with our morning ritual."

The Swordswoman peered back at the bed. She eyed the nude Maki who was still perched upon her side, watching her with a curious expression. "We agreed that yesterday was a one time thing. This is a distraction from my purpose." she said as she rose to began to dress herself.

"Peko you're the one who ended up here in the first place." The Assassin said in a quiet manner.

The silver haired girl gritted her teeth slightly. "Only because the Committee made it clear that exercising in the gym before curfew wasn't allowed. I just wanted someone to spar with, someone to sharpen my skills. A blunt tool is a useless tool." she murmured as she began to pull her hair back into a ponytail.

"Relax we both know emotions aren't exactly our strong suites. Let's just call sex and just leave it at that." Maki said as she sat up.

"Right. It was nothing more than just the two of us blowing off steam. Really it was just a different kind of exercise." Pekoyama said almost as if she was convincing herself. She stood up and began to smoothen the wrinkles in her skirt.

The Assassin's impassive expression cracked ever so slightly. "As you say Peko. There is one thing though."

"Yes?" Pekoyama asked as she peered over her shoulder at the other girl.

Maki's expression remained neutral as her gaze flitted up to regard the swordswoman. "You might want to consider covering your neck."

Peko's eyes widened as she promptly stalked off towards the bathroom, before flipping on the light. An annoyed grumble followed as the girl stalked back into sight. "What it is this?! Are you a vampire?" her normally stoic demeanor was off as she set her jaw.

Harukawa offered a faint shrug. "I don't recall you complaining while I was giving you that."

"I've wasted enough time. I have to make sure my master is alright." Pekoyama sighed as she stalked towards the door. Her hand was still pressed against her neck as she stepped into the hallway.

* * *

 **7** **:15 A.M Day Seven**

 **First Floor**

 **Nurse's Office**

"So what's the verdict kid? Everything accounted for?" Ryoma asked as he leaned against the far wall.

Mikan tapped her clipboard a moment, before closing the medical cabinet. "Y-Yes everything is in order. Thank you for assisting me!" she said as she bowed her head.

Hoshi offered a slightly amused chuckle. "Heh I didn't do anything, but just stand here. I don't know if that's really worthy of praise."

The Ultimate Nurse shook her head slightly. "That's not true, I owe you my life. It may not be worth very much, but I won't forget it." she smiled shyly at the Tennis Pro.

"Jeez I wasn't even that helpful, I tried my best but Kirumi was the real hero." He offered in a low voice.

Tsumiki slowly set the clipboard down, before turning to face him once more. "It's true I have Kirumi to thank too, but I might have been too far gone if not for you. I'm really happy you decided to join us. If there's anything I can do to help please don't hesitate to ask."

Ryoma seemed slightly taken aback, as he shoved his hands into his jacket. "Heh well what can I say? You are a persistent lot. That Iruma gives me a headache, but you bunch are alright. To be honest I was at a pretty low place after that first motive. Not because of what I saw, but what I didn't see. There was nothing at all. I guess the Mastermind couldn't even find someone to use against me."

Mikan's smile slowly flitted away. "My video was blank too. No one probably even knows I'm gone." her gaze flitted towards the ground. "Um I know this is wretched to say, but a part of me doesn't regret this place."

Hoshi's eyes widened. "Kid what are you saying?"

The Nurse bit her lower lip. "Not the murder and horrible things we've been put through, but it's the first time I've ever felt wanted. I-I actually have friends here, but that scares me too now." her voice was a bit shaky. "T-To finally have something and now I have to worry about losing it all the time." she wiped at her eyes. "P-Please forgive me, I'm sorry for getting upset." she sniffed.

"Kid you don't have to apologize." Hoshi frowned as he reached up to pat her arm slightly. "Hey enough of that. We should go eat with the others. I bet your friends will be happy to see you." he said as he felt a rare smile grace his normally stoic features.

Mikan nodded her slightly. "Right. We shouldn't keep anyone waiting." she said with a slightly more confident expression.

* * *

 **7:24 A.M Day Seven**

 **First Floor**

 **Kitchen**

"Master you really shouldn't eat such sweet things this early in the morning." Pekoyama's voice caused the gangster to nearly drop the pack of pudding in his hands.

"Fucking shit Peko! Do you have to be such a damn ninja all the time?!" He gritted his teeth as he turned to face her, before his eyes widened slightly.

"I do not believe a ninja would be the best way to describe me, I have far more in common with the Samurai." she trailed off, as she narrowed her eyes marginally. "Is there something wrong Master?"

"Other than you still calling me that, jeez what happened to you? You look kind of rough this morning." Fuyuhiko deadpanned, causing the girl to stiffen slightly.

Pekoyama looked uncharacteristically bothered by the comment, as she shifted slightly. "I-I apologize if I'm unseemly and also for being late." she murmured as she adjusted her uniform slightly, as she held her hand against her neck.

Surprisingly the boy actually allowed for a rare smile. "Heh don't be Peko. It's kinda nice to see you not acting like a complete fucking robot for a change."

"I believe Keebo would take offense to that comment." Pekoyama offered dryly.

The Gangster's eyes widened. "Did you just make a joke?"

"Not at all. I simply pointed out that Keebo would probably be less than pleased with the comparison." she mused.

"Yeah well fuck him and fuck you for interrupting my pudding. Who the hell cares what I eat Peko? Shit if end up dead from one of these idiots, I might as well enjoy myself till that fucking point." Kuzuryu muttered.

Peko's eyes narrowed. "I will not allow that to happen young master."

"What die or enjoy myself?" He snorted as he walked towards the door.

The silver haired girl blinked. "Y-You know what I was referring to." she said as she trailed behind him.

* * *

 **8:31 A.M Day Seven**

 **First Floor**

 **Dining Hall**

"Soooo Kiyo. What's under the mask? Please tell me! Ooooh or you could just show me? You totally remind me of this one anime character who never took off his mask!" Kokichi exclaimed with an excited expression, as he leaned across the table.

"Mm he does make a pretty good point. What if big brother Kiyo has some really nasty scars or something? Or maybe he has some incredibly contagious disease!" Hiyoko said as she stared curiously at the anthropologist.

Shinguji gold eyes regarded Hiyoko a moment. "I assure you dear I do not possess any typical ailments, nor am I disfigured. I simply appreciate my privacy."

"Tch he's totes creepy if you ask me! He's probably some really sicko." Fukawa muttered as she chewed her thumb.

Kiyo wordlessly pulled out a small book as he began to scribble something. "You all are certainly entitled to your opinions. Such a variety of different opinions is quite beautiful."

"He's so cool. He's a complete enigma. Hey Kiyo can I call you Batman?" Ouma grinned wildly.

The Anthropologist chuckled. "If I am such an "Enigma" as you say, wouldn't I be a much better Riddler?"

"Heh you're alright. Who know you could have a sense of humor?" Kokichi snickered.

"What's a Riddler?" Hiyoko asked as she pouted.

"Jeez midget I knew you were sheltered, I didn't know you were deprived. Don't you know anything outside Japanese culture?"

Hiyoko sniffed a bit as she ticked her head to the side. "I hope if someone does wind up dead again it ends up being you."

"Really?! Oh boy me too, because then everyone will wonder if the blonde pigmy killed me. Though I guess that would be pretty lame, because there's no way you could do something like that. You can't even dress yourself properly."

"W-What? How did you? Waaahh!" The girl let out a sob as she kicked out of her chair, before she bolted towards the door.

"You do know how to be uncivil don't you?" Kiyo asked as he continued to flip through his small leather bound book.

"That was uncivil? I thought I was being nice." Kokichi grinned as he rested his hands behind his head.

* * *

 **10:02 A.M Day Seven**

 **First Floor**

 **Dormitories**

Maizono wiped her eyes as she numbly walked towards her door, as the bell chimed once more.

She weakly adjusted her nightgown, before opening the door.

Her eyes widened as her mouth fumbled for a few seconds. "N-Naegi?" she stammered as she felt like a lump was caught in her throat.

The Ultimate Luck offered her a faint smile. "Hey I finally caught you. I've been trying to talk to you for days, but you've been distant."

The Idol adverted her gaze. "I'm sorry about that. I didn't mean to make you worry." she murmured.

"Hey no worries. I just wanted to make sure I didn't do anything wrong, and if I did I'm really sorry." Naegi offered.

Sayaka's gaze snapped up to his face. "W-What? Makoto you didn't do anything! This is all on me. I don't deserve someone as sweet as you worrying about me." her voice was surprisingly shaky, as she regarded him for a moment.

Naegi felt his throat catch. Finally he understood why she'd remained so distant after the trial. She was punishing herself in more than one way. She also felt guilty about drugging him.

In fact from what he'd heard the only real contact she had was with Kaede the last few days. "Maizono you can't keep blaming yourself. I know I don't, whatever you may have thought about doing, it didn't happen. I just want my friend back, we all do." he said with a pained expression.

"Makoto don't you understand? I was on the verge of hurting someone to get out of here. You were one of the people I would have taken with me, but I was considering abandoning everyone else. I'm such a selfish person, I was so obsessed with becoming the best and now I feel so hollow. I feel so alone and I can only blame myself."

The Ultimate Luck too a hesitant step forward. "I don't believe that and even if some part of that is true, you become whatever you want to be. I'm not talented like the rest of you, but I'll do anything I can to help you. Just please don't keep punishing yourself." he said as he held out a hand towards her.

The blue haired beauty stared at his outstretched hand, before she lurched forward.

A soft sob escaped her as her arms curled around him, as she buried her head against his chest. "N-Naegi I'm so sorry."

The boy flushed slightly as he gently embraced her. "Hey it's gonna be alright. I promise."

* * *

 **11:15 A.M Day Seven**

 **First Floor**

 **Gym**

"I WON'T LOSE THIS TIME!" Akane yelled as she sprinted forward towards the Ultimate Aikido Master.

It was obvious she was intent on a frontal attack. However this failed miserably as Tenko sidestepped her, before she grabbed her by the arm and flipped her to the ground. The motion was so fluid and it happened within a matter of seconds.

"Dammit!" Akane groaned from the floor.

Aoi who sat in the bleachers with Sakura looked rather confused. "Why does Akane keep charging in headfirst?"

The Ultimate Martial Artist chuckled softly, before shaking her head. "She as stubborn as a mule. She's convinced she can rely solely on power and stamina to overwhelm Tenko."

"Heh doesn't look like she's having much luck." Asahina laughed slightly.

"Just watch them a little bit longer. Tenko is the better fighter, but Akane's reserves are inhuman. Eventually Tenko's reaction time will slow, and give Akane a window to strike. That girl can be crafty sometimes."

"Huh so that's why you have them working together right? They balance each other out." Aoi said as she tilted her head to the side.

Sakura offered a thin smile. "Indeed. Akane requires more formal training and needs to rely on more than just her instincts. Tenko on the other hand needs to condition herself to outlast Akane. They both could learn quite a lot from this."

"Owari I will not back down! I will show you why the power of Neo Aikido is unrivaled!" The girl exclaimed as she slid into her traditional stance.

"Heh no way in hell I'm gonna let a few fancy damn moves stop me. I can do this all day long!" Akane grinned wildly as she barreled forward.

Tenko prepared to counterstrike however her eyes widened. Akane suddenly lowered her body as she rolled forward, before springing outward. The peculiar maneuver caught her by surprise. She tried to sidestep the attack, only to be caught as Akane extended one of her arms, before close lining her as the pair came crashing to the floor.

Akane let out a loud raucous laugh, as she had the other girl pinned against the floor. "Three freaking days! Hah I finally got you once. What do you think about that huh?" she grinned as she leaned forward with a cocky smirk on her face.

Chabashira for her part was less ruffled by being pinned and more phased by Akane's proximity. "You ignored the rules of engagement. I-It was just a fluke." She stammered slightly.

"FLUKE?!" Akane huffed as she got right into the other girl's face as she pressed her buxom frame against the other girl. "Tch don't be such a sore loser. Just admit it. I caught you off guard this one tim-" she was caught off guard as Tenko without warning leaned up, and crashed her lips against the Gymnast's. Akane's eyes went wide. She sat up suddenly, as her face turned an uncharacteristic shade of red. "W-What hell was that?!" she exclaimed.

"An opening." Tenko breathed softly.

"Opening?" Akane questioned dumbfounded, before she felt her body being thrown backwards as their positions were quickly reversed. Now Tenko had her pinned on the floor.

"The fight wasn't over." Tenko snorted.

"What the actual fuck! Didn't you just say I ignored some sort of rules?! Then you pull something like that?" her face was still red though now it was from embarrassment as well as anger.

"I just said that to make you upset. A trained fighter can read their opponent." Tenko chortled.

Akane averted her gaze. "What a load of crap you just can't admit that I did alright."

Tenko's mirth faded slightly as she pushed herself up, before holding a hand downward. "Hey you did more than alright. Sorry for being a sore loser." she admitted as she allowed a faint smile again.

The Gymnast took the outstretched hand, before rising to her feet. "Yeah whatever. It's no big deal I guess." she murmured, before she could hear clapping. Her gaze flickered up to the stands where Aoi had a bright smile on her face and even Oogami looked slightly amused.

"Oi not a damn word about this! I'm NOT joking! I'll eat all your donuts HINA! You hear me?!" Akane yelled.

Tenko offered a thin smile. "Maybe you shouldn't yell about it then." she snickered.

Asahina stood up with a look of horror, as she stared down at the Gymnast. "H-Hey that's not funny! You ate half of mine for breakfast already!"

Akane grinned as she popped her knuckles. "Next time I won't stop at half."

Sakura cleared her throat as she stood up. "Enough horsing around. The two of you get running. I'll tell you when you can stop."

Tenko's jaw fell open. "But sensei we've been at this for two hours already!"

"Tch didn't know you were such a quitter. Don't worry I'll run enough for the both of us!" Akane smirked as she began sprinting.

"Hey wait! That's not what I meant. Akane I won't allow you to surpass me!" Tenko exclaimed as she took off after the other girl.

* * *

 **1:42 P.M Day Seven**

 **First Floor**

 **Bathhouse**

"Oooh Keebo do you like us being inside you like that? You're such a dirty boy." Iruma cackled mischievously, as she tinkered with his innards.

The Ultimate Robo was laid flat against one of the benches. His Chassis was wide open at the moment.

"Dammit Miu! Would you stop saying creepy shit like that. It's hard enough to focus with Keebo talking at the same time." Kazuichi grumbled.

"R-Right shutting up." The Inventor squeaked as she bowered her head slightly in a submissive manner.

"I'm sorry, but I do feel very uncomfortable at the moment." Keebo exclaimed.

Fujisaki offered a shy smile as she gently adjusted some his wiring. "It won't take much longer Keebo. Maybe you should shut down in the meantime?" she suggested with a small smile.

The Ultimate Robot numbly nodded his head. "Very well. I will put my wellbeing in each of your hands." he said as he took a breath, before shutting his eyes.

"Sheesh least that's one less thing to worry about. I'm not use to the tech I'm working on talking back to me." Kazuichi muttered as he regarded Iruma a moment. "Yo you think your recorder will work right?"

"Tch who do you think you're talking to Sharky? As long as you and Fujibear have your shit in order, Keebo will have his first official upgrade!" The busty blonde exclaimed.

The Mechanic paused a moment as he snorted. "Fujibear? Oh shit that's rich. Where do you come up with this crap Miu?" he chuckled as he reached for a nearby wrench.

"M-Miu has a very strong imagination." Chihiro mumbled as her face flushed deeply.

"Oh you two haven't even what this gorgeous mind is capable of. Do you know how amazing hot wax is when yo-" Miu was silenced as Fujisaki reached up, and pressed a small hand against her lips.

"Please behave? We should focus on Keebo." The Programmer insisted with a slight stammer.

The blonde surprisingly didn't freak out as she instead smirked. "Yeah alright our metal boy needs all of our attention." Iruma grinned wildly as she pulled her goggles down over her eyes.

Kazuichi just glanced between the two. _'Hot wax? What was Iruma about to say? Maybe she and Chihiro take turns pouring wax all over each other? Do chicks really do things like that?'_ a lewd grin spread across his face, before he felt a wrench jab him in the side.

"Oi Sharky think with the head on top and not the one between your fucking legs. If you screw something up, I'm gonna beat the shit out of you." Miu cursed as she shot the boy a dark look.

"R-Right! Sorry." Souda exclaimed as he felt himself blush. _'How did I ever get suckered into this in the first place?'_

* * *

 **2:24 P.M Day Seven**

 **First Floor**

 **Hallway**

"Naegi thank you again" Sayaka said quietly as he peered over at the boy.

"Huh for what Maizono?"

"Well for keeping me company all day, for walking with me here, and for just giving me a second chance." Maizono flushed slightly as she offered a small smile towards the boy. "I promise I won't let you down." she said as she and the boy came to a stop in front of the Theater entrance.

Makoto offered a sheepish smile. "Hey you don't have to thank me for any of that. We're friends right? So of course I've got your back. I hope your rehearsal goes well." he beamed at her.

Sayaka bit her lower lip a moment as she fidgeted a moment, before she slipped forward without warning.

She leaned forward, before pressing her lips against his cheek.

Makoto stood there in a sort of stunned silence as the nervous girl offered him a shy smile.

"I-I should go." she stammered a quick response.

The Idol quickly grasped the door handle, before hurriedly slipping inside leaving a bewildered boy left in her wake.

"To be so adept in the trials, you are hopeless when it comes to things like this aren't you? Though I suppose I'm a fine one to talk." A calm voice suddenly spoke up, causing Naegi to whirl around.

His eyes widened slightly. "Kiri! How long have you been standing there?" His voice cracked slightly, as he regarded the lavender haired girl a moment.

"Long enough. I assure you I wasn't spying. I was hoping to speak with you though." she said as she folded her arms.

Makoto seemed a bit dazed as he stared at the girl. "Speak to me? Heh I honestly didn't think you liked me very much Kiri." he admitted with a sheepish expression.

Kyoko quirked a single brow. "And what precisely gave you that impression?"

Naegi shrugged his shoulders. "Well you never came to visit when I was out of commission, and you sort of seem distant most of the time."

"I assure you I didn't mean it to come across that way. Would you have liked me to visit?" she asked her voice displaying a brief moment of vulnerability.

Makoto allowed a small smile. "Of course I would have loved it, but I didn't mean to make you feel bad."

"Naegi I don't think I've ever been a very emotional person. At least I don't think so, I'm not very good at socializing. Which is why I found it ironic that even I could pick up on obvious signs you seem oblivious too." Kyoko mused.

Makoto allowed for a thin smile. "Hey I'm not that bad! I-I can pick up some things."

Kiri sighed. "Look it's not my business anyways. Believe me I didn't find you to discuss your love life."

The Ultimate Luck rubbed the back of his head. "Alright well what is that you wanted to discuss?"

Kyoko regarded him a moment. "Not here. Follow me." she said simply, before she turned and began to walk down the hallway.

* * *

*AN*

 **Luckenhaft**

 _Love your skits as always and these theories are great! Stay tuned to see how well you fare ;)_

 **GrandeRampel**

 _Having two detectives does make things more challenging for Ouma haha. Also I love how bloodthirsty you are!_

 **13TheAce **

_As always thanks for reviewing! I must say I love your creative ideas with Makoto and the gang *grins* And behold the next room is the Theater! :D_

 **doomqwer **

_Yeah I wanna show that our Ultimate Hope isn't perfect and will have moments of doubt and low points. Also wanted Maizono's actions to have lasting ramifications and not just be brushed over in a matter of moments._

 **Dinodude8000**

 _Yeah I definitely wanted to leave some scars after that last chapter._

 **Wrookie01**

 _Would sweet slightly neurotic Angie ever do something like that ? :D_

 ** Trygve11 **

_I love having so many villains/ anti-heroes present. It allows for all sorts of fun possibilities MUAHAHA_

 ** Shiny Oshawott King **

_Oooh already casting your votes huh? Bold I like it!_

 ** PettyPunk **

_Those two do seem to make a lot of sense to me haha. I could see Akane putting up with Owada's shit and throwing it back at him._

 **1995hzq**

 _Psshhh like I would EVER reveal something like that in a review. That'd be boring. Nah you'll find out the old fashion way :p_

 ** Master S96 **

_Yeah sometimes things aren't a big TWIST. Well for us they're not, but for the majority of the characters Kokichi's involvement will be._

 ** Invisible Prince **

_The thing with Ouma/Celeste sort of served a couple of purposes. For one it assured silence between the pair, but it was also sort of a powerplay. A way for Celestia to know that he has no trouble getting in and out of her room._

 ** Aquirs-Chan **

_I read this really fun different version of V3 where different people live/die. At one point in one of the motives they have to play characters and he gets stuck playing a butler. I can't get the picture of him dressed up in an butler's uniform since then. And now I'm imagining him serving the Naegi family :P_

 ** Zephyrius29 **

_Well according to the few glimpses we see in Syo files some of the victims seem to be fair skinned, dark haired males. I thought it would be interesting if there was someone else that Fukawa/Toko took an interest in besides just Togami. As always though we'll never agree on anything and the day we do this world will cease to end :P_

 ** SuperedX **

_Welcome! And OH BOY I have such a despair inducing motive planned next. It's going to sew so much glorious despair!_

 **StrikeDragoon**

 _I do love some of the villains/anti-heroes in this series. They make things more interesting which is important. While part of us wants the cast to get along and succeed, from a narrative standpoint it would be boring if that happened at the very beginning of the fic lol._

 ** Gatekeeper JPG **

_Perhaps more viable, but Kokichi like Komaeda is always several steps ahead of most people. He's a fun character, because it's not until after his death that his true intentions were finally slightly understood._

 _Also that would be a great sense of irony. Time to get a big ass hammer!_

 ** Cinderfall201 **

_Ooooh someone is embracing despair. I'm so proud of you, my bloodthirsty friend!_

 ** heroicdragon584 **

_=( I really hope Celestial is alright. I miss being cussed out. I always enjoyed his thoughts and feedback._


	29. Chapter 29: Reprieve: Act Two

**Chapter 29: Reprieve: Act Two**

 **2:31 P.M Day Seven**

 **First Floor**

 **Dormitories**

"So what do you think?" Hifumi asked nervously as he stared over at Tsumugi, who was currently studying his sketchpad.

"You certainly didn't shy away from the gore, do you think someone will want to buy this if we get out of here?" The Cosplayer asked as she peered up at the boy.

Yamada hung his head slightly. "You don't like do you?" he mumbled.

"No it's not that at all! It's fantastic really, but it's just really dark too. Do you think it would sell really well as it is?" Tsumugi asked with a soft smile.

The Fanzine artist was quiet a moment. "I know it might be brutal, but I don't really care about how much it sells. This is our story, so I want most of it to be true. Heh I guess it's kind of becoming a journal in a way. I don't want to forget anything or anyone."

Shirogane nodded softly as she gently closed the sketchbook, before handing it back to the boy. "Then don't change a thing. Your vision is what really matters." she offered a thin smile as she sat up off the bed, before smoothing her shirt. "It'll be even better once you can properly color it."

Hifumi felt a pleased smile pull at his face. "I can't wait, but I really hope that the rest of this story has a happy ending."

A very thin smile graced her lips. "It's too soon to say Yamada."

* * *

 **2** **:40 P.M Day Seven**

 **First Floor**

 **Storage Room**

"Alright this will have to suffice." Kyoko said as she took a seat on a crate, before eying Makoto. "Can I trust you to keep this to yourself Naegi?"

The Ultimate Luck stared at her a moment, before slowly nodding his head. "Yeah of course, if you're taking all these precautions it must be pretty important."

The lavender haired girl numbly nodded her head. "Indeed it is. I know you were incapable of doing much at the time, but you do recall that the last trial still left something unanswered."

Naegi was quiet for a moment, before frowning. "The person behind the blackmail." he said simply.

Kiri nodded. "Yes that's right. I've spent most of my freetime since then trying to narrow down suspects. A fact that is always more difficult with none of us knowing a great deal about one another. Though I have no doubt I can trust you."

"Really? I appreciate your trust Kiri, that means a lot." The boy smiled slightly.

Kyoko sighed softly. "Honestly I wouldn't read too much into it Naegi. Think about it, there's no way you could have been involved. You were confined to a bed at the time."

The boy's expression soured slightly. "Maybe you should have just you trusted me anyways. I guess that does give me a pretty good alibi huh? Though there are a lot of us. Do you have any idea who it might be?"

"I do have a few ideas, however I don't like to act on such things without more concrete evidence. My true concern is that this individual seemed less concerned with escaping and more with perpetuating this game. Regardless of the cost." Kiri offered.

"Why would anyone do that though? Cause bloodshed just to move things along?" Makoto frowned.

"As callous as it is to say, it does have it's purposes." Kyoko said quietly.

Naegi's eyes widened. "What do you mean? How could us butchering each other ever serve any purpose?"

A weak smile graced the girl's features. "Naegi while I understand that it's disdainful to you. Some among us may see it as a way of moving the game to a conclusion. We know from what Monokuma said that after a third trial is concluded we'll be granted access to the second floor. Perhaps a means of escape or an answer to our reason for being here lies above. In any case I didn't reach out because I was ready to discuss potential suspects. I just knew that you were someone I could likely confide in. Will you keep your eyes open? If we can determine who was behind all of this, we can possible prevent more unnecessary bloodshed."

"You don't even have to ask. Of course I'll keep my eyes peeled and do what I can. Kiri do you think it's possible to avoid anymore deaths?"

Kiri bowed her head low. "Naegi I wish I could give you the answer you want, but I cant. I am pleased no one else has died after Nekomaru, but we have no idea what the Mastermind may have in store. For now we can only prepare for the worst and be ready when it happens."

The Ultimate Luck nodded slightly. "Maybe that's true, but I still won't stop trying to prevent it. That's just the kind of person I am."

Kyoko allowed a thin smile. "It might be impossible, but it is an admirable notion. I hope you're right Naegi."

* * *

 **3:55 P.M Day Seven**

 **First Floor**

 **Theater (Stage)**

"HELL YEAH!" Ibuki exclaimed as she strummed her guitar furiously. "Ibuki thinks that was A-M-A-Z-I-N-G!" she grinned wildly.

"My vocals weren't a mess?" Leon asked as he glanced around the stage.

Sayaka shook her head. "No your tone was very lovely. Though I think we probably need to work on our harmonies."

Kaede cleared her throat as she stood up from her keyboard. "I probably should have said so sooner, but I was talking to everyone this morning, and I sort of said we'd be ready to perform in a couple of days." she admitted with a sheepish expression.

"Ibuki is ready to melt faces!" The Musician exclaimed as she set her guitar down, before pumping her fist into the air.

"Wait that soon?!" Kuwata paled as felt his throat grow dry.

Maizono offered a faint smile. "This will be your first time preforming for an audience isn't it?"

The Baseball player nodded his head. "Yeah I mean it's like I'm not use to being in front of people. Though not like this." he said as he gestured with his good arm.

"Guys I'm really sorry. I should have asked, but I just got ahead of myself. I could always tell everyone we need more time." Kaede said as she glanced between the trio.

"No you don't have to do that Kaede. I'm gonna have to suck it up and do this one day, might as well be sooner rather than later." Kuwata mused with a sheepish smile.

"Least Rooster won't be alone. We'll have his back, going solo is TEN times worse!" Mioda exclaimed as she crossed the stage, before she slung her arm around his neck. Still minding his bad arm. "Leon won't be alone!"

"I'll do everything I can to help you prepare Leon. It's the least I can do." Sayaka mused quietly.

"And in the meantime we can see about getting some help to prepare everything. Maybe some people to help with sprucing up the stage, to work the lights, and we can finally test those amps Kazuichi has been working on." The Pianist mused.

Ibuki looked like a Cheshire Cat as she glanced around the stage. "Ooooh we have to get Junko and Maizon to help us get dressed up! They'll make sure we all look like rock stars too!" she exclaimed.

Leon chuckled. "Heh might as well go all out for this, so why not?"

* * *

 **4:14 P.M Day Seven**

 **First Floor**

 **Classroom 1-B**

"Angie is most pleased you all made it!" The Artist smiled brightly, as she pressed her palms together.

Tenko glanced around the room a moment, before her gaze resettled on Yonaga. "But this isn't everyone. What about Kiyotaka,Twogami, and Owada? Not that I care for having three more boys around, but they should be here right?"

Sonia had her hands laced together, as she offered a faint smile. "I must confess I was curious of that too."

"A thousand apologies for the confusion. This isn't an official Committee meeting. Angie wanted to personally invite all of you to join her in feeling Atua's warmth. Accepting him into your life will erase the anxiety and worldly fears you all possess." She said as she glanced around the room.

"Heh I can say I totally feel a lot more at ease because Ang and Atua." Hiro mused with a smile,as he laced his hands behind his head.

"Gonta likes the idea of Atua. Gonta would like to know more." The Entomologist said in a exuberant manner.

Tsumugi nodded in agreement. "I certainly would love to learn more as well. It sounds wonderful."

"Even though I am not human, I too am curious Miss Angie. Does Atua allow anyone to worship him?" Keebo asked as she eyed the Artist.

"He does indeed." Angie chirped happily. "Unlike this flawed world, Atua does not discriminate. Race,sex, and species are irrelevant. Accepting Atua means finding a home and a place where you will be safe."

Sonia's brow furrowed. "It does sound splendid. I cannot say that I am ready to commit, but I would certainly welcome the chance to learn more." she said with a bright smile.

Angie's smile never wavered. "That is all I ask. That is all Atua asks." she mused as her gaze flickered over to Aikido Master. "What of you Tenko? Do you wish to learn more of Atua's ways?"

Tenko glanced around the room a moment, before clearing her throat as she slowly stood up. "Uh I'd like to give it some thought if that's alright?"

"Most certainly. Take all the time you need, you should never feel pressured into accepting Atua." Angie smiled sweetly.

"Right. Well um thank you for that. I'll leave you all to discuss it then, I'm starving right now." she lied with a forced smile as she turned and began briskly walking towards the door.

* * *

 **4:25 P.M Day Seven**

 **First Floor**

 **Dining Hall**

"Four Sevens." Twogami said with a confident look as he rested his cards upon the table. His attention quickly settled on the Ultimate Gambler.

"Royal Flush darling." Celestia offered a small smile. She mirrored his action as she revealed the ten,jack,queen,king, and ace of spades.

The Imposter stared in silence a moment, before adjusting his glasses. "Celes have you been cheating?" he asked as he quirked a single brow.

The Lolita girl offered a mock look of hurt, as she pressed a hand against her chest. "Darling you wound me. I would never cheat to win a friendly game of poker." she smiled sweetly at him.

The boy allowed for a rare chuckle. "Ah you say that, but I also get the sense that you hate to lose. Regardless I'm still enjoying this."

The Gambler began to collect the scattered cards. "My listen to you, it sounds like you've become rather adept at reading people. I am I really that transparent?" she asked as her gaze flickered to him.

"Not at all. I just can't imagine the Ultimate Gambler not being competitive. I can only imagine it goes hand in hand with your talent." the heavy set boy mused.

"A fair point I suppose." She responded with a thin smile as she began to shuffle the deck. However she paused as the door to the dining room flew open as Tenko could be seen stalking forward.

"Miss Chabashira is everything alright?" Twogami asked with concern lacing his voice as he regarded her demeanor.

The Aikido stopped at their table, before glancing around the empty hall. "I'm not sure it's just something strange. May I talk to you alone?" she frowned.

"Ah this must be about the meeting that was arranged by Yonaga." Celestia mused. "I can leave if you wish, but I'm already quite familiar with the details."

Tenko's eyes widened in surprise. "Someone told you then?"

Celestia settled the deck of cards back upon the table, before offering a thin smile as she laced her slender digits. "Yasuhiro is not well known for his discretion." she offered simply.

The Imposter coughed. "Can one of you please enlighten me, as to what you're talking about?"

Tenko scowled slightly at his tone, but brushed it aside after a moment. "Angie gathered a lot of us for a meeting. I thought it was a Committee meeting, but then I realized that you,Kiyotaka, Owada weren't present."

Twogami's eyes widened slightly as he leaned forward. "So what did she wish to discuss? Do you think this was some sort of power play?"

Chabashira shook her head. "I don't know about all of that. I mean she didn't seem interested in even talking about the Committee. She was just going on about Atua as usual and trying to convince the rest of us to hear her message."

Twogami's shoulders relaxed slightly. "So it was only a meeting regarding religion. You honestly had me worried for a moment."

"You're not sort of freaked out? I mean we all know Angie is religious, but she can be really intense about it. It sort of just freaked me out." Tenko admitted.

"It could prove troubling, but if it gives them peace let them believe in whatever they wish. It's not the Committee's place to impede on personal beliefs." Twogami mused.

Celestia's ruby gaze flickered between the pair a moment. "A humble word of warning, I wouldn't dismiss the threat idly."

The Imposter regarded her a moment. "You think there is an inherent risk?"

"Perhaps not with the message, but the messenger. What happens if the Committee members become more loyal to Yonaga than anyone else?"

The heavyset boy frowned. "I see your point. Perhaps it is a matter that requires more thought. Miss Chabashira, thank you for telling me."

Tenko folded her arms. "You don't have to thank me, I just hope I overreacted." she muttered.

* * *

 **4:57 P.M Day Seven**

 **First Floor**

 **Nurse's Office**

"H-How are you feeling today?" Tsumiki asked with a nervous expression, as she regarded the Ultimate Astronaut.

Momota offered a dry chuckle. "Heh I'm sure I'll be just fine. It's just a bad cough right Tsumiki?"

The Nurse bowed her head slightly. "Kaito it might be something more serious than that. Are you taking the medicine I gave you?"

The boy scratched the back of his head. "Yeah still feel weak, but I haven't been coughing as much."

Mikan bit her lower lip. "I'm afraid that medicine might only be treating the symptom, not the actually problem." she murmured quietly. "I-I'm sorry if I wasn't so useless I would have already diagnosed it. I'm just afraid to say it's one thing and treat you for the wrong issue." she offered in a meek manner.

Kaito shook his head. "Hey where's that crap coming from? You're one of the most important people here you got it? If Himiko was still with us, she'd probably call you a white mage. Look just don't be so hard on yourself alright? I'll be just fine."

Mikan's eyes widened as she fidgeted with her hands. "I-I'm not sure I deserve such praise. I feel like I'm in the way most of the time." she mumbled.

"Geez you remind me of Shuichi a little bit. Don't be ridiculous, you deserve to be proud of yourself. Heck Naegi would be pushing daisies if it wasn't for you. I'm sure whatever is going on with me, you'll figure it out." Kaito grinned.

The Ultimate Nurse was quiet for a moment, though a shy smile graced her lips. "I-I'll do my very best to help you Momota."

The boy offered her a warm smile as he rose to his feet, before he reached and affectionately ruffled her hair. "Hey Miki I'm sure you will." he paused in the midst of the gesture as he pulled his hand away. _'Where the hell did that come from? Those words? Even that action. It was so instinctual and yet I don't understand why.'_ he shook his head as he saw a small smile still gracing the girl's lips. "Hey I know is probably a weird damn question? But we didn't ever meet before all of this did we? You just seem really familiar somehow."

Mikan tilted her head up slightly as a puzzled expression crossed her face. "Um I don't think so, but please forgive me if we have and I am mistaken!" she said as she bowed her head low.

"Woah! Seriously there's no reason to apologize. Heh my memory isn't the greatest, I'm probably just imagining things. In any case can you do me a big favor ?" The Astronaut asked as he eyed the girl intently.

Tsumiki nodded her head. "Y-Yes of course. If you think I can be of some use, I'll do whatever I can."

Kaito smiled slightly. "Great. Well can you just keep all of this sick business to yourself? It would only worry the others right now. Since we don't even know what it is, I figure we should just keep that between us alright?"

"Your secret is safe with me Momota. A nurse has to respect her patient's secrets." Mikan offered with a slight incline of her head.

"Great I knew I could count on you." He smiled as he patted her on the shoulder briefly, before turning towards the door. "Well I should probably find the others, it won't be long till dinner."

* * *

 **5:14 P.M Day Seven**

 **First Floor**

 **Kitchen**

"Your assistance is most welcome. Even though I am embarrassed to admit it, even I cannot be in multiple places at the same time." Kirumi bowed her head slightly towards the trio in front of her.

"Anything to bring hope to our fractured group. Seeing all of us together will be rewarding in itself." Nagito offered a thin smile as picked up a tray lined with silverware.

"Komaeda is right! It's the least we can do to bring everyone together." Aoi exclaimed, before offering a sheepish smile. "Besides my appetite has been crazy lately. Maybe I can sneak an early bite?" she asked hesitantly as she stared at the maid.

"Miss Asahina! Please show a little restraint. As servers it is our duty to serve others, before ourselves." Ishimaru mused.

Aoi puffed her cheeks out a bit in frustration. "You don't have to be so serious all the time." she muttered.

Kirumi allowed a hint of a smile as she uncovered a dish, before setting a plate down in front of Aoi. "These are homemade donuts, I do hope their to your liking Asahina."

The Swimmer's bright blue eyes stared in wonder at the dish, before ticking her gaze towards Kirumi. "Have I told you how much I adore you?" she exclaimed. She picked up one of the glazed confections, before taking a generous bite. "Ooooh I'm in heaven!" she mumbled with her mouth full.

A faint trill of laughter escaped the Maid. "I'm pleased to hear that. Do enjoy yourself, we do have some time to spare."

Komaeda seemed slightly amused as he watched the swimmer eat with gusto a moment, before his attention flickered back to Kirumi. "I suppose I can set the tables in the mean time."

"Are you familiar where each of the utensils go?" Kirumi asked as she quirked a single brow.

Nagito nodded as he offered a thin smile. "Indeed. Though I do not consider my Luck much of a talent, I am quite confident in some of my more mundane skills."

Kiyotaka even allowed a smile. "Ah that is excellent indeed. While you are setting the table we can assist Miss Tojo with the last of the preparations."

* * *

 **5:21 P.M Day Seven**

 **First Floor**

 **Hallway**

"So I'm thinking, when we get out of this mess I teach you how to ride a real motorcycle. Hell I bet you'd fit right into the gang." Owada chuckled as he walked down the hallway, with his hands behind his head.

The Biker's attention slowly flitted over to the Gymnast, who had been uncharacteristically quiet.

"Earth to freaking Akane! You so damn hungry that you can't talk?" Mondo muttered.

Owari blinked as she glanced over at the boy. "Shit what were you saying Pompadour? I was spaced out." she offered a toothy grin.

"Not freaking kidding." He grumbled. "I was saying you should let me show you how to ride a bike after we get out of this shit. I think you'd like my crew." Mondo said as he regarded her a moment.

The Gymnast smirked as she walked alongside him. "Heh you actually wanna teach me or is this you trying to get under my skirt?"

The Biker looked as if he swallowed a lemon as he scowled. "Fuck I ain't that kind of guy. I don't mess around when it comes to teaching people."

"Alrighty Pompadour it's a deal then. I'll learn how to ride with the best of them, just don't get pissy if I beat you someday!" Akane's grinned widely at him.

"Now you're freaking dreaming. You might make a decent right hand if you have any skill with it." Owada allowed a grin in response.

"Screw that! I'm no ones bitch. You can be my right hand man." Owari laughed as she playfully jabbed him in the side with her elbow.

"Lot of big damn talk coming from a chick who's never rode a damn motorcycle before." Mondo grunted.

Akane offered a shrug. "Can't be too hard if you figured it out. Now stop flapping your damn gums. I'm freaking starving, maybe Kirumi will let us eat early!" she grinned as she grabbed at his arm to urge him forward. "Come on Owada! Move your ass and I might show you my panties later."

Owada let out a groan as he was guided down the hallways. _'This freaking chick is a handful. How did you do it Coach?'_

* * *

 **5:28 P.M Day Seven**

 **First Floor**

 **Dormitories**

Sonia offered a light smile as she sat on the edge of her bed. "Are you well Gundham? You seem a bit on edge." she mused as she regarded the breeder intently.

Tanaka settled his heterochromatic gaze on her, before allowing a thin smile. "Your dark powers of observation never cease to amaze me. You truly are a low level demon." he mused with a sense of pride.

He slowly folded his arms as his expression grew a bit more serious. "I was hoping to discuss your relationship with the heretic."

A puzzled expression settled on the Princess' face. "Heretic?" she questioned as she regarded him curiously.

Gundham frowned. "Her mortal name is Angie, and her mere presence troubles me."

The girl raised a hand to her mouth, before stifling a giggle. "Angie? Gundham you must be jesting. She is a very pious person, I can't say I understand all of her beliefs. Though she doesn't seem capable of anything nefarious. Why does she make you so uncomfortable?"

The boy scowled slightly. "She and I are from two different planes of existence. Her mortal level is rather high however, and she is devoted to her beliefs. It leaves me concerned for your wellbeing my Queen."

Sonia blinked as she stared at him a moment. "Gundham if this is about learning more about the Devas and the Underworld, I haven't forsaken you. I just very much like learning other cultures and religions. All of these things fascinate me. You shouldn't worry so much alright?" she allowed a bright smile.

Tanaka numbly nodded his head. "Your thirst for knowledge is insatiable. I will not do anything impede that, but I do ask that you remain cautious." he said as he crossed over towards her, before gently taking one of her hands into his. "The Tanaka Kingdom cannot lose it's Queen."

The Princess' eyes widened marginally as she felt a faint flush grace her face. "You have my word Gundham, you won't lose me." she smiled softly.

"Excellent! Now that I have assured the wellbeing of the underworld, the time for sustenance approaches. Shall we depart?" he asked as he pulled his hand a way.

Sonia offered a breathtaking smile as she rose up, before reaching out to seize his hand. "Indeed we shall. Gundham would you terribly mind being my escort?"

The boy cleared his throat as he tilted his head slightly, as he hid his face against his scarf. "Of course not dark one. If that is what you wish, I will oblige your desires."

* * *

 **5** **:45 P.M Day Seven**

 **First Floor**

 **Dormitories**

Mukuro let out a soft sigh as she walked out of her bathroom.

A towel was still wrapped around her waist as the bell to her door suddenly chimed to life.

The Solider frowned as she crossed the room and picked up her wig, before cautiously approaching the door.

She opened the door slightly to see Makoto standing there, with a obvious blush on his face. "Uh sorry Junko I shouldn't have bothered you." he mumbled as he averted his gaze.

"No bigs! I'm running a little bit behind. You come to check up on me?" She allowed a playful grin to tease her lips.

Naegi numbly nodded his head. "Yeah almost everyone is already there." he offered quietly.

"Well come on then. You're slowing me down even more just standing there like that." She smiled as she promptly grabbed his hand, before yanking him into the room.

"J-Junko!" he stammered at his gaze flicked up a moment to her face. His expression softened slightly. "I could just wait with the others if you want? I don't want to make you uncomfortable."

The girl rolled her eyes. "Just sit on the bed silly and talk to me while I get ready." she offered him a brief wink, before slipping back into the bathroom where she left the door cracked ever so slightly.

Makoto timidly took a seat on the edge of her bed. "Are you sure this is alright?"

A laugh came from the bathroom. "Honestly Naegels you crack me up. We have to worry about death on a daily basis, but catching me in a towel is what throws you off?"

The Ultimate Luck rubbed the back of his neck. "When you say it like that it does sound sort of silly doesn't it? I just didn't have a lot of experience with girls back before all of this. I just don't want to make you uncomfortable."

"Oh darling you don't have to worry about that. I don't think you'd ever intentionally do anything to upset me." She smiled softly. "That's just who you are."

"Junko can I ask you something ?" Naegi spoke up a bit as he glanced momentarily towards the bathroom.

The Soldier paused a moment, before shaking her head. "Fire away Naegels." she called out.

The boy's brow furrowed slightly. "Your real eye color is really pretty, I just wondered why you wore contacts at all?"

Mukuro froze up as her head snapped up as she stared into the mirror. Sure enough he'd caught her without her blue contact lenses. She mentally cursed, how did he always catch her off guard?

She took a deep breath, before exhaling. It was time for another half lie. "The Industry wanted something very specific Naegi. They didn't want me, but a certain version of me. What I wanted didn't matter anymore." her voice was calm, though her normal Junko demeanor was missing.

"So the wig? That's part of it too then too?" Makoto frowned as he shook his head. "I just don't understand why people can't be themselves. Wouldn't you be happier too?"

Ikusuba let out a soft sigh. _'I forgot Saya told them about that.'_ She bit her lip as she slowly pulled the wig off, before slipping back into the bedroom. She was now clothed, but without any makeup.

Naegi stared at her almost in wonder as she approached him. "Don't you see? I'm not even the same person without all of this. I don't exist without that identity. It doesn't matter what I want Makoto." she said as she crouched down so she was at eye level with him. "Even if I wanted to be myself, no one would accept me. If I walked into that Dining Hall like this, how many people do you think would be suspicious of me? After everything that's happened so far?"

"That's not true. I have faith in the others and even if they don't, I accept you for who you are. I think you're perfect just the way you are!" Naegi exclaimed loudly, before averting his face as he felt mortified almost immediately.

Mukuro felt something stinging her eyes. She cleared her throat, as she realized that she was crying of all things. "Uh Naegi can you give me a few more minutes? I don't want to be late." she muttered as she rose back to her feet, before swiftly turning around.

"Of course whatever you need." Makoto said with a weak smile as he regarded her closely. _'Why does it feel like there are two versions of Junko sometimes? It's like there's a mask and another person beneath all of it.'_

* * *

 ***AN***

 **Aquirs-Chan **

_Ooooh there are some interesting ideas here. Well you'll have to see for yourself =)_

 **Wrookie01**

 _Was that foreshadowing? Would I really do something like that? :P_

 **Shadow Ninja Koopa **

_I sort of implied that the meetings between the group leads are sanctioned. I'll probably reference that soon to make it more clear, but they weren't trying to sneak around or anything._

 _As for some of the possible fanservice, I do want to establish that there has been timeskip and it was way to really drive home the fact that certain "things" have occurred in that period of time._

 _Just give it a chance and I hope it won't leave you with a bitter taste in your mouth!_

 **Invisible Prince **

_I really wanted to show the fact that a lot of major developments had occurred since the time skip hehe._

 **Luckenhaft **

_Lucken. I legimiately laughed a dozen times over when I saw you mentioning Pekoing each other. Also yeah I can't wait for Kazuichi's reaction when Chihiro's secret becomes public knowledge! :P_

 ** Zephyrius29 **

_Oh I haven't forsaken Kuzuryu/Pekoyama all of the sudden. Honestly I just wanted to add more depth to Peko outside of Fuyuhiko. As bizarre as it might sound, I could legitimately see her being more honest with Maki just because of how similar they are and how they view themselves. As for Fuyuhiko I'm really trying to hammer home the difference between his early game self versus how he is after the second trial and beyond._

 _I realized that in hindsight I hadn't done nearly enough interactions with characters in the previous fic. As you pointed out in the past I kept a lot of them segregated to their own respective groups for a long time. It was a wasted opportunity and I'm trying to avoid that this time around. Also I do want to have more between Kyoko/Naegi as it's a major cornerstone of the series._

 _Ryoma/Mikan's scene was just pulled out of my ass, but the longer I thought about it the more it felt right. So I'm glad that it worked well enough._

 ** doomqwer **

_Hehe yeah I wanted to show a lot of changes in the course of this time skip. And yes Happy Early Birthday you beautifully crude girl!_

 ** Trygve11 **

_Don't worry I haven't abandoned Maki/Kaito nor the Kaito being sick plotline. So don't worry so much!_

 **StrikeDragoon**

 _I really wanted to show that a lot had happened over the course of a short time skip. It's a good plot device to move certain things forward._

 ** 13TheAce **

_Haha I actually just saw the remake myself a couple of days ago. I might find some way of taking that influence into this fic, if it fits ;)_

 _I was hoping that scene with Peko/Maki would leave a few people's jaw on the floor. The question of what the hell happened to cause that?_

 ** Hong Cong **

_Calm before the storm is a great way to put it haha._

 _I hope you enjoyed some of the twists placed in this chapter. I wanted to show the fact that there's been some major developments over the course of the small time jump._

 ** ronin warriors fanatic **

_Well that's honestly Daganronpa in a nutshell. Hope with Despair. Truth with Lies. Happiness contrasted with misery._


	30. Chapter 30: Reprieve: Act Three

**Chapter 30: Reprieve: Act Three**

 **6:41 P.M Day Seven**

 **First Floor**

 **Kitchen**

"I have to say, it's been really nice having everyone together for dinner. It's been way too long. " Asahina said as she walked into the kitchen along with Ishimaru.

"Yes I must agree Miss Asahina. It is indeed a great moral boost to have all our friends together again." Taka agreed enthusiastically.

"Wonderful you're both back. Is everyone quite finished with dinner? Kirumi asked as she glanced between the pair.

Asahina offered a small smile in return. "Well if you exclude Akane, pretty much everyone else has finished." she mused with a lovely smile.

"Ah but Miss Owari is still a young woman. There's nothing wrong with a few extra calories." The Maid mused as she laced her hands behind her back. "Now since the two of you have been so helpful as to help me with serving the dishes, perhaps you'd also be so kind as to help me with desert?" she asked with a thin smile as she gestured over at the large counter space within the kitchen.

Settled there were numerous bowls containing some sort of sweet confection. There were multiple servings upon different trays.

"Woah! It smells wonderful Kirumi. What is it?" Asahina asked with bright eyes as she walked towards the various trays.

"Ah it is something I've been working on all evening. I believe it's actually a recipe Hanamura was fond of. It's creamy rice pudding, with a dash of nutmeg on top." she mused softly.

"Quite a juggling act you've done this evening Miss Tojo. We would be more than happy to assist you!" Taka exclaimed.

"Excellent! Now if you both would grab a tray. There should be a serving for everyone of our friends." Kirumi said with a light smile.

"You got it!" Asahina chirped in a bubbly manner as she picked up two of the trays as she headed towards the doorway slowly.

Kirumi somehow effortlessly balanced three trays, as she slipped past Aoi and into the dining room.

"She truly is amazing, her balance is impeccable." Ishimaru marveled as he carefully balanced his own tray, as he followed the swimmer's lead.

"Heh sounds like someone has a crush." Aoi giggled to herself as Ishimaru nearly dropped his tray.

"Miss Asahina that is simply not true. I'll have you know that it is quite possible for a male to admire a female platonically." He exclaimed as he followed her into the Dining Hall.

* * *

 **6:44 P.M Day Seven**

 **First Floor**

 **Dining Hall**

"I sincerely hope that you all enjoy this." Kirumi said with a thin smile, before she continued onward to the next table.

"She might be a fucking tight ass, but shit she knows how to cook." Miu grinned as she took a small bite, before glancing over at Fujisaki who had yet to pick up his spoon. "What's wrong Fuji? You already stuffed to the gills?" Iruma snorted.

Chihiro shook his head slightly. "N-No it's not that. It looks really good, It's just that I'm allergic to rice."

"It would seem Kirumi wasn't aware of that. Sorry Fujisaki." Hajime said offering a sad smile to the _'girl'_.

"N-No it's alright. I'm pretty full anyways." she smiled back.

"If it makes you feel any better, it tastes absolutely terrible." Chiaki said as she took a small bite, before taking an even larger bite a moment later.

"I-I think it's pretty amazing actually." Mikan said quietly as she peeked up from her bowl to see the gamer starring at her a moment, before sighing.

"I was trying to lie, to make Chihiro feel better." she deadpanned.

"O-Oh I wasn't aware. Um then yes it's not that great."Mikan said as she bowed her head slightly.

Kirigiri couldn't help, but roll her eyes slightly as an amused smile touched her face. "Think you're a little late on the save Mikan." she said as she took a small bite herself.

"My apologies Chihiro. I couldn't lie if I wanted to. This is incredible." Ryoma mused quietly, before taking another bite.

Nanami huffed slightly. "Well I tried. Looks like it was a game over." she mumurred.

"R-Really guys it's alright. I couldn't eat another bite if I wanted to." Fujisaki laughed.

Hajime smiled slightly as he took a small bite, before his eyes widened. _'Wow they weren't exaggerating this is great.'_

* * *

 **6:45 P.M Day Seven**

 **First Floor**

 **Dining Hall**

"Heh glad you decided to join us Maki Roll!" Kaito grinned wildly as he glanced over at the girl.

"Everytime you call her that, all I can think of is sushi rolls." Yamada chuckled softly.

"Do you both want to die?" Maki asked in a deadpan voice.

Hifumi nervously pushed his chair back a foot or so. "N-No Ma'am. Have mercy." he squeaked.

"Relax Yamada. Maki is just teasing you, I think." Kaede smiled softly at the fanzine artist.

"You didn't sound very confident about that Kaede." Nagito offered a thin smile.

The Astronaut chuckled. "I'm sure it was just a joke."

"Yes because I make jokes all the time." Maki said in a dry tone as she crossed her arms.

Tsumugi cleared her throat. "Uh regardless it's nice to have everyone here. It's been days since we've all been in one room."

"Well most of us are here." Tenko mused as she had a downtrodden expression, as she stared at her empty plate.

Shuichi offered a sympathetic smile. "We're making the most of it. It's all we can do at the moment right?"

"Well said Shuichi! We cannot allow ourselves to be consumed by despair. We must rise above that." Komaeda said as he laced his hands.

"You're a really odd guy Nagito, but you and the others really went all out this evening. So thanks man." Kaito mused as he nodded at the white haired teen.

"And here we go!" Aoi's voice could be heard as she approached the table, as she was balancing two trays. "Heh if you don't mind grabbing your bowls? I don't know if I can balance both of these much longer."

"Oh let me help you Hina!" Kaede smiled as she pushed out of her seat, before she began to slowly unload one of the trays.

"Thanks Kaede! I was afraid more of it was going to end up on the floor then in your stomachs." The Swimmer smiled as she balanced he remaining tray, before strolling off.

"Ooooh I hope this tastes half as it good as it smells!" Hifumi exclaimed as he reached for his spoon.

Nagito offered a faint smile. "Knowing Kirumi I'm sure you won't be disappointed."

* * *

 **6:48 P.M Day Seven**

 **First Floor**

 **Dining Hall**

"Please enjoy yourselves." Kirumi said softly as she slowly finished sitting each of the bowls down in front of her own group, before she continued off towards another table.

"Oh my this is quite splendid. Thank you Miss Tojo." Celeste called out as a sliver of a smile spread across her lips. _'I had only intended for male servants, however I suppose I could perhaps make a singular exception in her case.'_

"I must say it does in fact look quite extraordinary!" Twogami mused as he stared down at the confection for a long moment. "But couldn't she have made larger portions?" he asked aloud.

"As if you need anymore Ham Hands!" Hiyoko snickered as she stared at the Imposter.

"Hiyoko. I prefer the term big boned." he said defensively as he suddenly took a bite out of the pudding. His eyes widened as he began to quickly shovel the rest in within a matter of seconds.

"B-big boned my ass." Toko sniffed as she pushed the bowl away. "I-I for one am not interested. I have to stay in shape for M-Master Togami." she giggled quietly to herself.

"Master Togami this Master Togami that. Blah blah blah. I'm tired of hearing about him." Hiyoko huffed as she without warning flung a spoonful of pudding across the table hitting Toko right in the face, part of which covered her classes.

"Y-you B-Bitch!" Toko growled as she picked up her own pudding, before promptly throwing the bowl at Hiyoko who shielded her face it landed right in her lap, before clattering to the ground.

The small girl stared for a moment, before sniffling as she broke out into tears and took off out of the dining hall, disrupting the conversation around them momentarily.

"Toko I realize she started that incident, but you only escalated it. Please exercise more restraint." The portly Imposter offered as he wiped at his mouth.

"H-Heh as if. I just wish I'd hit that b-brat in the face." Fukwaka huffed as she wiped at her face, before she started to clean off her glasses.

"My and here I thought we might actually survive a single dining experience without conflict. It is regrettable." Kiyo mused as he unzipped his mask, before taking a small bite of his dessert.

"Regrettable? Heh I'd say it was our entertainment. I do hate being bored." Kokichi mused as he played with spoon.

Celestia peered up from her half eaten bowl, before pushing the contents across the table. "Twogami? Would you like the rest of mine?"

The Imposter offered a rare smile. "You're too kind. I certainly won't say no." he chuckled.

"Then by all means, please enjoy it darling." she offered with a soft smile.

* * *

 **6:51 P.M Day Seven**

 **First Floor**

 **Dining Hall**

Kazuichi grumbled in the direction Hiyoko had taken off in. "Wow that girl is loud."

"No joke brah. It's hard to believe she's even in highschool." Hiro chortled as he patted his stomach. "Jeez I don't know if I have room for anything else."

"I doubt that will remain a constant once desert is served." Gundham shook his head, however her allowed for a faint smile.

"Hah you got me there man. This chick's food is to die for!" The Clairvoyant chuckled.

The Mechanic sweat dropped. "Come on dude. I don't know if I'd use that description for anything around here."

"Angie must agree Hiro. Though she knows what you meant." The bubbly blonde said as she reached up and traced along his stubble.

Kazuichi sighed. _'How the crap did that jackhole land a hottie like Angie? Then there's Gundham who is my bane of existence, Leon and Ibuki. Oh crap how did I end up in the same company as Byakuya? Oh fuck me.'_

"Come on Togami. Even you must admit that dinner was quite spectacular." Sonia smiled softly at the heir as she delicately raised a napkin to her face before dabbing at her mouth.

The Ultimate Heir scowled slightly. "Well I cannot lament the cuisine, but the company is a different matter entirely." he mused as he settled his eyes on Ibuki, who still had a splotch of marinara sauce on her cheek.

"Oh come on money bags! Who do you have to impress in this place? Just enjoy yourself." Kazuichi grinned as he shot a glance over at the Princess.

"R-right Miss Sonia?" Kazuichi asked.

The blonde allowed a small smile. "Let Togami be Kazuichi. I'm just pleased he joined us this evening."

"Ah yes and that he did not make a scene in the process. That in itself pleases me." The Breeder mused as he traded a small smile with Sonia.

"Yeah really pleased." Leon muttered as he tilted his head, before snorting quietly as he stared at Ibuki. "Hey you still got part of dinner on your face babe." he laughed as the musician blinked.

"Hehe Ibuki was really enjoying that spaghetti." she grinned wildly, before she promptly let her tongue slip out of her mouth, as she lapped at the sauce on her cheek.

"Better?" she asked a she looked at Leon who simply continued to laugh.

"Better is not the term I'd use." Togami scoffed as he pressed a hand to his forehead.

"Hey guys! Hope you saved room for desert." A voice called out as the Ultimate Swimmer approached the table. Aoi was balancing the tray carefully, as she began to slowly set a bowl of pudding down in front of each of them.

"Kirumi really went all out, so I hope you enjoy." Asahina smiled.

"Atua bless you and everyone for their hard work this evening." Angie responded with a bright smile.

"As long as I don't have to observe these plebeians eat, I will be fine." Togami offered in a sour manner.

"Woah this stuff looks incredible." Kazuichi exclaimed as he leaned forward taking a large whiff, before smiling happily.

"Thank you Asahina. We all certainly appreciate the hard work you and Ishimaru have done this evening by waiting on us. And please thank Nagito for us too. Setting the glasses and all silverware, that must have been time consuming." Sonia offered with a delicate nod of her head.

The swimmer felt more than a bit embarrassed, being addressed by an actual princess.

She nodded her head slightly. "It's no problem Ma'am, um Sonia I mean" she corrected herself, before continuing. "I'll definitely pass that along."

The Princess laced her hands together. "Sonia is just fine Aoi and thank you again."

"You're welcome." Asahina offered as she tucked the empty tray under her arm, as she walked towards the kitchen.

"Hey come on Ibuki did you even have a chance to taste yours?" Leon sighed as he looked over at the musician who was starring at him with pleading eyes. Her own bowl was already somehow empty.

"Sheesh fine. I was full anyway." Leon chuckled slightly as he pushed his bowl over towards her.

Stars practically appeared in the girl's eyes as she jabbed her spoon into her second helping. "Ibuki won't forget this." she exclaimed.

Togami raised the spoon to his mouth as he took a small bite. "Hmph not bad. Though I expected nothing less of Kirumi.." he said quietly.

"Heh funny that the only person Tog isn't hateful to is Kirumi." Yasuhiro laughed, before receiving a sharp look from Sonia.

"Hiro mind your manners please. I know we discussed slouching at the table." Sonia said quietly.

"Hehe looks like Miss Sonia is on the warpath." Kazuichi grinned as he took another bite of his pudding, only to receive a look from the princess seated next to him.

"Kazuichi. The same applies to you and Ibuki please breath while you're eating dear. It's not going anywhere." she said softly.

Ibuki swallowed what was in her mouth, before grinning. "Sorry. Ibuki will work on it." she offered , before she turned slightly grabbing at Leon's collar, before promptly melding her mouth against his in a deep kiss. This caused the red head to flail a moment, earning more than a few looks from the others around them.

"It would seem Mioda has the attention span of a goldfish. So much for behavior at the dinner table." Togami sighed.

"What was that for?" Leon sputtered as he slowly broke the kiss and pulled back.

"Ibuki just wanted to say thank you. Cause she wasn't sure about being a girlfriend, but she likes the idea now." she mused with a smaller more sincere smile.

Leon felt himself flush faintly, before chuckling. "Yeah well the pudding must have been pretty great. Least it tasted pretty good to me"

"A-M-A-Z-I-N-G" Ibuki sang out slowly causing the Princess to illicit a soft sigh.

Kazuichi stilled stared at the couple.

 _'What is everyone's freaking secret? Ugh maybe I should change my hair color? I wonder what color she likes best?'_

"Well I certainly did my best Togami. I can't say I didn't try." Sonia offered, before suppressing the faintest of smiles as she took a small bite of her own pudding.

"Agreed you certainly did everything within your grasp. However there are somethings that are simply impossible in this realm." Gundham chuckled.

A playful smile teased Sonia's lips. "I suppose that is true. At least I made the effort."

* * *

 **6:53 P.M Day Seven**

 **First Floor**

 **Dining Hall**

"Bout damn time bro I'm dying here." Mondo laughed out loud as Ishimaru approached the table very slowly as he balanced a single tray.

"Mondo! We've discussed foul language at the table. And I was careful as Ididn't not wish to drop anything. Miss Tojo spent so long working on all of this." Taka said as he began to slowly set the bowls down in front of each of his own group.

"Would you just fucking hurry up? Before Akane starts drooling on us like a damn dog." Fuyuhiko snapped slightly.

"Hey Fuyu you ain't gotta talk about Akane like that bro." Mondo said his brow furrowing a bit as he stared at the shorter boy.

"Fuyuhiko indeed there is no nee-" Ishimaru was cut off by the baby faced gangster.

"Less talking, more fucking serving." he smirked slightly, before glancing over at Mondo.

"Hey don't fucking chew my ass. Look at her!" He gestured over at the gymnast who's mouth was practically watering as she leaned as far forward as she could as Ishimaru made his way across the table.

"Come on Ishimitsu!" Akane exclaimed as she grabbed her bowl off the tray, before she began to devour her pudding with gusto, causing Gonta to chortle loudly.

"Miss Owari! For the hundreth time, it is Ishimaru. Not Ishimitsu, nor Ishomato or anything else. If it is that hard, simply say Taka." he exclaimed loudly.

"Uh Gonta knows how Miss Akane feels. He struggles with keeping up with so many names too." The Entomologist mused.

"Oh fuck. Don't give that bonehead an excuse for her shit. Fucking blockhead." Fuyuhiko groused.

The hall monitor set a bowl down in front of Gonta. "I do hope you enjoy Gonta." he smiled simply as he continued towards Peko.

The Swordswoman merely held her hand up, as she leaned back in her seat. "I'm satisfied. I don't require any." she offered quietly.

Fuyuhiko rolled his eyes. "You really know how to fucking live Peko do you?"

Peko lifted her chin slightly. "It is not a matter of living, I just prefer to refrain from excess calories."

Akane's eyes snapped up from her bowl as she lifted it up, before licking it clean. "Then hey Toko why don't you let me polish off hers then?"

Ishimaru felt his head lower. ' _Least there's actually someone named Toko here...'_ "Fine very well Miss Owari. Just please use your instruments, and using your mouth to clean your plate is not acceptable. " he said as he sat the second bowl down in front of her.

Mondo grinned. "I don't know bro girl just know's what she likes. Nothing wrong with that."

"Owada perhaps you should focus your attention more on your own serving and less on Akane's breasts.." Peko mused quietly.

The Ultimate Biker flushed as he noticed a large glob of pudding now on his shirt. "Oh shit." he cursed.

* * *

 **6:54 P.M Day Seven**

 **First Floor**

 **Dining Hall**

"Please enjoy." Kirumi offered with a small bow, as she folded the second empty tray underneath her arm.

Naegi's eyes widened at the rice pudding placed in front of him. "Wow. Kirumi you've really spoiled us tonight. Thanks!" he offered with a small smile.

"You're quite welcome Naegi. I hope all of you enjoy yourselves. " The Maid offered politely, before she walked off towards the kitchen.

It was at this time Asahina returned to their table with a bright smile on her face, as she took her seat back to Naegi and Sakura.

"It's not Donuts, but from everyone's reactions so far, I can't wait to try this!" Asahina practically squealed as she grabbed her spoon, before digging into the sweet confection, before bringing it to her lips. Her eyes widened as she took a bite, before beaming. "Ok this is definitely a close second." she smiled brightly.

"With that kind of review how can I not dig in?" Naegi laughed as he took a bite as well.

"Well said." Sakura offered with an amused smile as she followed suite.

"It does look quite incredible. I do wish I could enjoy such things." Keebo sighed as he bowed his head slightly.

Aoi paused a moment as she eyed the Robot Boy. "I'm sorry Keebo, but at least we're together right? Good friends make up for it right?" she giggled softly.

"Well said Miss Asahina!" The Ultimate Robot exclaimed, before he eyed Makoto. "Naegi how are you feeling? You seem to be moving around well."

The boy swallowed what was in his mouth, before chuckling. "Yeah it's weird Mikan said that despite everything that I recovered really quickly. She seemed surprised by how fast I was healing."

Mukuro who'd been quiet settled her gaze on Sayaka. She'd noticed the girl hadn't touched her bowl yet. "Full already?" she asked as she arched a brow.

"No I just. I shouldn't e-" she was cut off by Mukuro who pushed the bowl in front of the blue haired idol.

"If you say you're counting calories, I'm going to force feed you. Now come on. I know you've lost weight since you've been here.." she said as she narrowed her eyes slightly.

Sayaka numbly nodded her head as he grabbed her spoon, before jabbing at the treat. "Fine, but If I end up getting fat I'm blaming you."

"Fair enough. I'll accept that responsibility." Mukuro smirked playfully, as she brought her own spoon to her lips, before savoring a small bite.

* * *

 **7:05 P.M** **Day Seven**

 **First Floor**

 **Dining Hall**

"Look at that fat cow! M-making a move on Master Togami, she's even worse than Kirumi!" Fukawa practically hissed as she bit one of her fingernails.

"Toko dear I believe the Princess is simply just trying to make conversation and keep the peace. Speaking of which I suppose I should check on Hiyoko, before she decides to sulk for the rest of the evening. "Celeste mused as she slowly rose to her feet.

Fukawa simply scoffed as she folded her arms across her chest.

Twogami eyed the gambler for a long moment. "Do you intend to return with Hiyoko?" he asked as he quirked a brow.

The raven haired beauty offered a practiced smile. "Well it is starting to get late. So perhaps not. If that is the case I suppose we shall convene here tomorrow morning?"

The heavy set boy nodded. "Of course."

"Good night Celes! Sleep tight, don't let the bed bugs bite." Kokichi offered with a grin as he stared at the girl for a moment.

The gambler never missed a beat as she returned the smile. "Good night Kokichi darling." she said softly as she turned and began to walk towards the door.

Kirumi arrived only a few moments later as she stared at Celestia's retreating form. "My apologies for taking so long. I see Miss Ludenberg is leaving, may I inquire where Miss Saionji is?"

Byakuya sighed. "Ask her." he said as he gestured over at Fukawa who merely huffed, as she tilted her gaze back at Togami.

"Mm it as it so happens there was a brief exchange between the pair, before Hiyoko decided to take her leave." Kiyo offered quietly.

Kirumi frowned ever so slightly. "I see. That is unfortunate."

"Will you not join us Kirumi? I do believe you've earned it." Twogami mused with a thin smile.

"Yup yup Mama has been a busy bee this evening. I feel like I'm a neglected child." Kokichi sniffed.

"Kirumi allowed a faint sigh, as she took an empty seat. "Kokichi please refrain from calling me that."

* * *

 **7:09 P.M Day Seven**

 **First Floor**

 **Dining Hall**

"Ibuki is gonna sleep GREAT tonight!" she exclaimed as she leaned back in her chair.

"Heh considering how much you ate I don't doubt it." Leon chuckled only to feel Ibuki promptly grab at his ear.

"Are you saying Ibuki was being a pig?" she asked with a sweet smile as she leaned against him.

"Nope. That's definitely not what I meant. I was just saying...that after that meal I can't blame you for being tired." he laughed weakly.

"Better." she mused with a grin as she kissed his cheek.

 _'This guy isn't that smooth. I mean...he puts his foot in his mouth repeatedly. If only that worked with Miss Sonia'_ Kazuichi sighed.

"Haha someone is whipped!" Hiro laughed raucously.

"And you're one to talk I suppose?" Gundham raised a single eyebrow.

The Clairvoyant laughed sheepishly. "Nah brah I'm not like that at all."

"Hiro would you get Angie a refill?" The blonde next to him smiled sweetly.

"You got it Ang!" he grinned as he immediately stood up, before heading towards the kitchen.

"I can't believe I'm saying it, but damn you called it Tanaka." Kazuichi mused.

"Indeed the chains are well secured around that one." Gundham said as he folded his arms.

"Not at all. Hiro is free to do whatever he pleases. He just so happens to be a good faithful boy." Angie mused with a light smile.

Kazuichi swallowed deeply. _'I never noticed just how creepy she can be sometimes.'_

"You are familiar with the Genocider Syo murders and the case files?" Togami asked quietly as his brow raised in surprise as he stared at the Ultimate Princess.

"It's a bit embarrassing really to admit Togami, but I have a macabre fascination with serial killers. Back in Novoselic a maid introduced me to the original Friday the Thirteenth when I was very young. I became quite fascinated with following real life murderers." she admitted casually as she wiped her mouth in a very polite manner, before allowing a soft smile.

"Now that you're thoroughly disgusted, perhaps I'll retire early for the evening." she mused with a light smile.

"Disgusted? Not at all. Now I'm actually quite intrigued to hear your theories on Syo and their specific method of execution." Togami actually smiled as he leaned forward.

Sonia actually blinked as she was slightly taken back. "I-I'd actually enjoy that very much. Are you familiar with Sparkling Justice as well?" she asked as she quirked a brow.

"The rumored Spaniard that targets individuals who have defiled their sense of Justice. I believe the killer is known to leave a mask behind after each murder. Yes I'm quite familiar." he said with a disturbing amount of enthusiasm.

A small smile graced the Princess' lips. "So you are. What do you make of this new Serial Killer? The one who only kills girls and does so in ritualistic manners. From what I understand the press thinks they might be some emulating Syo's attacks. However simply targeting the opposite gender."

"Indeed I am quite familiar. It took some time for it to be connected. As I understand it their methods are far more varied than Syo's, which made it more difficult to connect." Byakuya said with an amused expression. "It's rather fascinating."

Sonia clasped her hands together. "Shall we discuss this further elsewhere? It's not the most appropriate place for such a macabre subject."

"Very well." Togami mused as he slowly stood up.

"W-wait what the hell is happening?" Kazuichi cried as he looked between the two of them.

Gundham scowled ever so slightly. "I must admit I cannot provide any answers that would suffice."

"Ibuki is just as confused and slightly disturbed." the musician admitted.

"Ditto." Leon chuckled quietly.

"Don't fret it's just an eccentric hobby. I expect you all here bright and early tomorrow morning." Sonia said with authority.

The Princess turned her attention to the Gundham, before allowing a small smile. "Thank you for being my escort Gundham. Goodnight everyone." she offered as she stood up, as she began to follow after Togami.

"Byeonara!" Angie called out as she waved her hand at the retreating pair.

 _'I wasn't even talking about the creepy killer talk. When did Miss Sonia and Togami get close enough for private conversations?'_ Kazuichi sniffed as he planted his head against the table and sighed.

Gundham frowned as he glanced over at Angie a moment, before standing up. "I shall retire for the evening. Farewell mortals."

"Heh guess everyone has their freaking quirks. Guess we'll follow suite too." Leon said as he slowly stood, up along with Ibuki.

"GOODNIGHT HOPE'S PEAK!" Ibuki exclaimed in a sing song voice as she bounded to the door.

Leon could only scratch his head, before snorting. "My brand of crazy." he muttered as he shoved his hands into his pockets, before walking out after the energetic musician.

 _'Great leave me with creepy girl and Hiro. Can't I just catch a break once?'_ he sighed to himself.

* * *

 **7:14 P.M Day Seven**

 **First Floor**

 **Dining Hall**

Fuyuhiko grumbled as he stared after Ibuki. "That crazy bitch any relation to you Akane?"

Akane grinned in a feral manner as she leaned forward pressing her ample cleavage against the table, as she stared at Fuyuhiko. "Think you're so angry all the time, because you're pent up. You can borrow some of my panties if you need to let loose shorty." she laughed harder as for a moment the baby faced gangster actually flushed slightly, before titling his head away.

"Tch. Crazy bitch. I've had enough of you damn people for one day. I'm going to my fucking room." He stated as he stood up and put his hands into his pockets as he walked off.

"Miss Owari if I have to warn you one more time tonight about your lewd behavior." Ishimaru growled.

"Haha! You see that Mondo? he actually blushed." Akane roared with laughter, utterly ignoring the Hall Monitor.

"Can't say I blame the freaking guy." Owada snorted as he shot a small smile at Taka who seemed to deflate.

"Eh did you say something?" Akane asked as she stared at the pompadour biker.

"Not a damn thing." he deadpanned.

"That's a shame...if you had I was gonna let you sneak a peek under my skirt." she grinned wildly as the teen stared at her in shock.

"Akane I do not care if you wish to make such crude marks to anyone else, but if you say such a thing at Fuyuhiko's expense again I will punish you." Peko said emotionlessly as she stared at the buxom gymnast.

"I agree with Miss Pekoyama's sentiment, but to a different degree I suspect." Ishimaru said as he cleared his throat.

The brunette tilted her eyes to fixate on Peko, before smirking as she planted her hands on the table as she leaned forward. "Punish huh? Sounds like fun. You wanna go a round Peko? I bet you'd make a nice warm up for my battle with Tenko and Sakura tomorrow."

"I think you misunderstand me. You won't be able to move when I'm done with you." The Swordswoman said as her eyes narrowed, as she leaned forward in return.

"Sounds like a good time to me." Akane countered with a wild grin.

Gonta worriedly looked between the pair. "Please no fight. Gonta doesn't think Miss Akane meant to cause trouble."

Taka cleared his throat. "I echo the same sentiment Gonta."

Mondo's eye twitched slightly. _'You're the freaking one who's usually screaming ever two seconds, but their making the scene?'_

The two girls continued to stare at one another a moment, before Peko suddenly stood up. "Very well then. I shall retire then for the evening and meditate." she offered as he turned and without another word stalked off.

Akane stood up slowly as she popped her neck a couple of times. "I'll see you boys bright and earlier tomorrow. " She grinned, before slowly heading off after Peko.

"I don't wish to speak ill of Miss Owari, but she is constantly defying basic rules of conduct and her clothes are hardly appropriate." Ishimaru said his face heating up ever so slightly.

"Yeah bro isn't it great?" Mondo laughed as he threw his arm around Ishimaru's shoulder.

"Gonta doesn't think this is an appropriate way to talk about Miss Akane." The boy frowned slightly.

Mondo rubbed his neck. "Jeez you and your damn manners Gonta."

* * *

 **9:52 P.M Day Seven**

 **First Floor**

 **Dormitories**

 _"Ryota we don't know that he failed. We just need to give Naegi more time."_

 _"Nanami I'm sorry, but if he hasn't come back now it's likely he's never going to."_

 _"No I refuse to believe that. I have faith in him and you should too." The Gamer said as she paced back and forth. "Even if you were right it just means we have to use that video."_

 _The frail boy shook his head. "Nanami I'm not even sure it will work. Unlike the other one, it hasn't been tested. Face it we're outnumbered, we should just run while we still can."_

 _"Run? I can't do that. This is our friends we're talking about, and most of the school. If there's even a chance it might work, I have to take it."_

 _Ryota frowned. "I'm sorry Chiaki. I'm just not like you and Makoto. I don't think I can be that kind of person. However if you're dead set on this, I can give you a chance."_

 _Nanami bit her lower lip. "Whatever it takes." she responded solemnly._

 _"Fujisaki just finished Alter Ego not long ago. It can help you broadcast that video, but you're going to have to get through some major security. " Ryota stated._

 _"Just tell me where to go." Nanami said as she stopped pacing to stare at him._

 _"Alright I see I can't talk you out of it. Just remember you're on your own out there. If you get caught there's nothing I can do."_

 _"I understand. No extra lives this time." she chuckled mirthlessly._

Nanami suddenly sat up out of bed, as the loudspeakers in her room flickered to life.

 _ ***DING DONG* *DING DONG***_

 _ **"Ahem. May I have your attention please? The time is officially 10 P.M. Nighttime is now in effect. The Cafeteria is now off-limits and the door will be locked momentarily. Oh and kiddos we have something extra special planned in the morning. I don't want to ruin the surprise though. I'll see you all at 8 A.M in the Gym. And with that I wish you all a good night. Sweet Dreams and don't let the bed bugs bite." Monokuma's laughter echoed across the school, before fading into silence once more.**_

Nanami pressed a hand to her forehead. _'What was that dream about? It seemed so real and yet it can't be. Maybe I should talk to Makoto'_ she rubbed her forehead as she regarded the now silent video screen. _'I wonder what he meant about having something planned? I'm sure whatever it is, it can't be good.'_ she groaned as she fell back against her bed. "I'm never getting back to sleep now." she groaned.

* * *

 ***AN***

 **Trygve11 **

_So what you're saying is...you LOVE Angie? xD I can just feel the love!_

 ** darknessking6 **

_Ooooh as always I love the theories! I did crack up when I read Ibuki special. Admittedly my mind went to dark places lol._

 **Gatekeeper JPG **

_I wanna say that I love how paranoid I've made everyone. Also it's always fun to see how people interpret things. I think you'll enjoy the direction I have in mind. I guess we'll see :P_

 **Luckenhaft **

_Ooooh I've got such nasty schemes in mind. I'm so excited to share ;)_

 **Wrookie01**

 _Haha I guess it does invoke flashbacks. Which is one of the reasons why I retooled this entire scene. I wanted to have some classic elements from the original fic, but with a twist._

 ** Zephyrius29 **

_Honestly Tenko is one of the characters I'm excited about, because she has to chance to develop outside of her connection with Himiko. Also I do like the idea of Gundham and Kazuichi talking if things get worse with Sonia fascination with Atua and Agie._

 ** Bumblingbeees **

_I love how paranoid I've made you haha._

 ** doomqwer **

_Haha Angie is the type that I'd slam the door for. Thanks for that mental image by the way! Lol_


	31. Chapter 31: Second Motive

**Chapter 31: Second Motive**

 **7:15 A.M Day Eight**

 **First Floor**

 **Hallway**

The Ultimate Pianist wiped the sleep out of her eyes as she stepped into the hallway. She blinked as she saw Kuwata standing a few doors down. A small grin teased her lips. "Waiting on a certain someone Leon?" The blonde smiled as she approached the redhead.

The former baseball player offered a sheepish grin. "Heh yeah you got me. Looks like Ibuki just finally rolled out of bed. Just waiting on her to finish up." he chuckled softly.

Kaede smiled softly. "You both are so cute together. I can tell how much Mioda cares about you too."

Leon grinned. "She's a handful that's for sure, but I love how spontaneous she is. She's freaking fearless and full of energy. Honestly I was really intimidated at first, but now it's why I care about her so much."

"Woah I didn't expect you to be so upfront. It's so sweet though. Seeing you two together makes me sort of envious." Kaede admitted as she regarded the boy a moment.

"I'm happy for both of you, is this your first serious relationship? You seem to be handling yourself pretty well." The Pianist chuckled softly.

Kuwata was quiet a moment, before he began to speak once more. "..No it's not my first relationship. Before all of this I was involved with a girl named Kanon. The two of us knew each other for years." he admitted looking slightly uncomfortable, as the words spilled out of his mouth.

"Kanon huh? She must have been pretty special then to you. Were you childhood friends or something?"

Leon worked his jaw a moment as if fighting against some unseen force. "Yes but that's not the entire truth. Kanon is my cousin." he grounded out.

A look of confusion and surprise flitted to Kaede's face. "W-Wait a second? She was your cousin?"

Kuwata's eyes widened. "Why did I just say that? I didn't mean to. Look I know how it must sound, but you can't tell anyone. Especially Mioda alright?" he looked desperate as he stared at her.

The blonde was quiet for a moment. "I understand. I'll keep it to myself."

"Thank you Kaede, it's a long story. Believe me I know how it sounds." Leon frowned.

"Hey no worries! I can't say I understand, but I'm not going to judge you. Your secret is safe with me." Kaede said with a soft smile.

* * *

 **7:21 A.M Day Eight**

 **First Floor**

 **Hallway**

"Good Morning Koto!" Aoi exclaimed happily as the boy emerged from his room.

Makoto's eyes widened marginally, as he saw the swimmer standing a few feet from his door. "Hehe morning Hina. I don't know how you always seem to have so much energy in the mornings." he chuckled as the rubbed the back of his head.

Asahina grinned as she settled a hand on her hip. "Oh this is nothing! I use to get up at five every morning and go jogging. Then when I finished I'd enjoy a warm towel treatment." she mused with a light smile.

"Warm towel treatment?" Naegi questioned.

"Yeah it's a way to keep healthy! I'd strip down every morning and rub a warm towel across my bare skin. That and the cool air on the balcony felt amazing." She blinked as her face flushed a deep red tint. "Why did I just tell you that? Just forget I said all of that." Asahina squeaked as she buried her face into her hands.

Naegi blinked as he felt his own face heat up. "Hina I don't think I could forget if I wanted to." _'Crap why did I just say that?'_

"Makoto what are you saying?" she stammered slightly as she peered between her hands at him.

"I-I'm just saying it's hard to not think about you. Oh crap I should just shut up." He groaned.

The Swimmer bit her lower lip. "Uh let's just pretend like I didn't say any of that kay? Come on let's go meet up with everyone?"

"Right!" Naegi agreed quickly as he followed alongside the girl. "Uh Hina can I ask why you were at my door?"

A soft blush still was settled on the swimmer's face. "I was just worried about you. I kind of got use to watching over you at night, when you were in the Nurse's Office. I have a bad habit of letting my imagination go wild."

A small smile pulled at the boy's face. "Hey Hina thank you. I mean it."

"Hehe it's no biggie. Now come on I'm starving!" She pushed her nerves aside as she grabbed at his hand, before picking up her pace.

 _'Heh I guess with an appetite like hers, she needs to stay active all the time.'_ he mused with a soft chuckle.

* * *

 **7:36 A.M Day Eight**

 **First Floor**

 **Dormitories**

"Miss Saionji do you require any assistance?" Kirumi called out from the edge of the bathroom.

"N-No!" Hiyoko squeaked as she secured a towel around her slender waist. "I'll be out soon. I could use some help with my Kimono though." she muttered as she as she picked up a brush, before running it through her long hair. "Hey Kirumi?"

"Yes?" The simply reply came a moment later.

"Have you told everyone? About what's going on with me?" The dancer asked as she leaned against the sink.

There was a brief pause, before a sigh could be heard. "No. Lady Nevermind and Master Togami are aware we share history, but I have not revealed anything. To be quite honest I don't even understand it myself, but I will not betray your trust."

Saionji scowled. "I'm not crazy! Someone doesn't just wake up with different color eyes. It's like I don't even recognize myself, when I look in the mirror. I even feel like I'm taller than before I woke up here." she sniffed slightly as she pried her gaze away from the mirror, before rubbing at her eyes.

The door slowly opened as the Ultimate Maid slipped into the room, before gingerly draping her arms around the petite girl. "M'lady I don't have all the answers, but I will do everything in my power to help you get those answers."

Hiyoko meekly nodded her head. "Thank you Big Sis." she mumbled.

Kirumi offered a thin smile. "Come on now, we need to get you ready. We should remain punctual."

* * *

 **8:00 A.M Day Eight**

 **First Floor**

 **Gym**

 _ **"Pupupu I bet you're all excited to know about your surprise. Heh maybe some of you have already figured it out?"** _Monokuma chortled as he glanced around the room.

Kyoko narrowed her eyes. "I believe I have a good understanding thus far. I've been unable to withhold any information. I can only assume this must be some variant of Truth Serum?"

 _ **"Ooooh Lavender Locks is right on the money! No need to worry your pretty little heads over the science behind it. All you need to know is that lying to one another or keeping your thoughts to yourself is now practically impossible. I figured since you kiddos are so big on the motivational speeches and working together. What better way to bring you closer then to make sure you all can't deceive one another? Aren't I so thoughtful?"** _he squealed in joy.

"Does anyone actually buy that shit? What a load of crap." Iruma snorted as she folded her arms.

"Here let's test it!" Kokichi snickered. "So Pig Girl how many people have you boinked? I'm guess is ten at the very least." he chuckled.

The Ultimate Inventor sputtered at his question as her face grew hot. She felt the words begin tumbling out of her mouth. "No one, I've never had sex before." she almost sounded ashamed as she stared at the ground.

"Woah that really is a surprise." Kokichi blinked as a momentarily look of nervousness settled on his face.

"You little shithead! What kind of guy asks a chick something like that in the first place? If I do kill someone it's gonna be you!" Owada growled before looking a bit taken back. "Uh I didn't mean to. Well shit I didn't mean to be so honest." he grumbled.

"Uh guys I know this is really uncomfortable, but I mean how bad can a little honesty really be?" Aoi asked nervously as she glanced around the room.

"I must agree with Miss Asahina! If anything the truth will keep all of us safe." Kiyotaka exclaimed loudly.

"Heh no way something that trivial is going to cause us any problems." Kaito grinned as he folded his arms.

"Look I get where you guys are coming from, but there's a difference in honesty and not being able to censor ourselves. I'm not condoning lies, but not being able to keep anything personal to ourselves isn't something to be ignored." Hajime mused with a frown.

Celestia lips pursed into a frown. "I must agree with Hinata. I for one value my privacy and do not wish to have my freedom taken from me."

Kyoko rested a hand on her chin. "Agreed not being able to control what we reveal to one another is a terrible invasion of privacy. Though I doubt it will do much good, perhaps we should all agree to refrain from asking each other any personal questions for the time being?"

"A pointless effort. We would be better of to remain isolated. Hmph though it does make this game far more interesting." Togami mused a thin smile crossed his lips as he gazed around the room. "Why I bet there are some of us who have a lot more to hide than others."

"Listen jackass just because you think this is as some fucking game doesn't mean you can fucking screw around with all of us." Fuyuhiko scowled.

Kiyo cleared his throat. "Unfortunately for all of us, simply asking each other to refrain from personal questions may not be enough. Even an innocent query could prove deadly when none of us can censor ourselves."

 _ **"Aww don't listen to him! Look this motive is REALLY simple. The serum being pumped through the filtration system will end, the second one of you offs one another. But no one would kill over something that silly right?"** _Monokuma grinned widely.

The Ultimate Soldier folded her arms. "Like who would do something that stupid?"

"Beg pardon?" The bear asked as it stared at the girl.

"Well duh! I mean if one of us did off someone, it would only take someone asking who was behind it to solve the case right? Who'd be dumb enough to pull some crap like that?" Mukuro stared intently at the bear.

"Junko is right! No matter how bad it gets, this will keep us all safe right? I mean it's pointless to try and hurt anyone. The culprit wouldn't even be able to hide the truth from us." Naegi said with a hopeful expression as he glanced around the room.

"Actually that's a great point. Even if Monokuma stopped releasing the serum after someone was killed, it would take a while before any of us would be able to deceive each other. So killing someone at that rate would just be suicide." Kaito grinned.

 _ **"Boy you really are a glass half full kind of group, but for this particular motive I'm putting a special rule in place. It is strictly forbidden to ask who the culprit was under that circumstance. If someone were to violate this clause, they'll take the blackened's spot and be punished instead. What don't look at me like that! Did you really think I was gonna let you have such an easy way to solve a case? Please this bear lives for two things despair and entertainment."**_ he chortled as he grabbed at his sides.

 ** _"Well don't let little ole me hold you up, enjoy yourselves kiddos. Nothing wrong with a little bit of honesty is there?"_** he cackled loudly.

* * *

 **9:09 A.M Day Eight**

 **First Floor**

 **Dormitories**

Shirogane paced back and forth through her room as she lightly chewed on her thumb.

 _ **"Hehe someone seems nervous. Got something you're afraid the others might learn?"**_ Monokuma chortled as he suddenly appeared.

"Finally you're here!" Tsumugi exclaimed as she narrowed her eyes slightly. "Junko I'm confused, why didn't you tell me about this motive? I thought the plan was to use secrets for the second motive?"

The dual toned bear chortled. _**"Yeah that was the original plan wasn't it? But what can I say? I'm an anarchist. I love sewing chaos and changing my mind sometimes. Besides you didn't think you had immunity just because you're on my side did you? Despair comes for everyone. This bear likes to keep things exciting and balanced for all players."** _He snickered.

The Cosplayer's eyes widened. "And what happens if somehow I reveal something damaging to you? I'm not Harukawa or Ikusuba. I don't have training to resist something like this. Junko the whole house of cards could come crashing down."

Monokuma sighed. _**"You don't understand Shirogane. Despair comes in many forms, all you care about is winning. All I care about is Despair, whether that means everyone lies a bloody pile or my own plans come crashing down. It doesn't matter to me."**_

Tsumugi's lips pulled into a fine line. "Wouldn't the game be rather dull though if the true were exposed so soon?"

Monokuma tapped his paw against his chin. _**"Yeah you're probably right, but I have faith in you. You're a sneaky little girl, feel free to butcher someone if you like. Heh or just keep doing what you've been doing. Isn't that the point of who Tsumugi Shirogane is? You're so unremarkable that no one even notices you. I doubt anyone would think to press you specifically for questions. Course you could always just stay in your room, till a body drops. However that would make you suspicious wouldn't it?"**_

"I understand. I'll continue to play the game as I have. What happened with Rantaro and Mahiru was a gamble. I'll let the others butcher themselves for the time being, and try to avoid suspicion." Tsumugi mused as she eyed the dual toned bear. _'She's still upset about my interference with Rantaro. I have to regain her trust, or I'll be another casualty for her despair.'_

* * *

 **10:20 A.M Day Eight**

 **First Floor**

 **Dormitories**

"Are you sure you're ready to be here?" Chiaki asked quietly as she lingered at the doorway as she watched the Programmer inch forward into the bedroom.

Chihiro bit her lower lip slightly, as she peered around the bedroom "I want to face it. I don't want to be scared of it anymore. "I-I just can't believe it's almost been a week since then. I still don't sleep most nights, I just keep seeing Mahiru laying here. I still feel so guilty for us being out that night." she sniffed as she walked forward, before her went wide as she promptly tripped over her own feet, before landing near the foot of the bed. She landed unceremoniously on the floor, before groaning. "Oww." she mumbled softly.

The Ultimate Gamer scrambled forward. "Fujisaki are you alright?!" she smiled sadly as she knelt beside the _girl_.

"S-Sorry I've always been such a mess. I just feel like such a burden to everyone." The petite girl mumbled, before she tilted her head ever so slightly as she saw something resting beneath the bed. She hesitantly reached out to grasp it.

Chiaki shook her head vehemently. "You really do believe that don't you? Well you'll know that when I say that you're not a burden that I'm telling the truth. You're the only one who feels." she trailed off as she watched the programmer pull what appeared to be a photograph out from beneath the bed. "Chihiro what is that?" She asked curiously.

The Ultimate Programmer stared dumbfounded a moment as she sat up, before settling upon her knees. "I-I'm not sure, but I think you should see this." she said nervously as she held the photo up to the gamer who reached out, before taking it.

Nanami's eyes widened marginally as she stared at the picture. There were four individuals in the picture. An elderly couple who stood in the back. The man's hair was snow white and he had purplish eyes. The elderly woman still seemed to have her natural hair color. A very distinct purple tint and she had lilac hued eyes. Neither of them were familiar, however the final two people in the picture were a different story. Standing in front of the elderly couple was known other than Mikan and Kaito. The boy had a goofy grin on his face as his arm was slung around the girl's neck. Unlike him she was wearing a school uniform. She had a faint blush on her face, but a small smile on her lips. The foursome seemed to be standing in front a park of some sort.

"Um Namami do you have any idea what it could be? I-I didn't think most of us knew each other, before all of this. It can't be real can it?" Fujisaki looked worried as she settled her hands into her lap, as she stared at the other girl.

Chiaki's brow furrowed as she looked between each of the faces in the photo. "I know this sounds crazy, but don't you think you they all favor one another?"

The Programmer scooted across the floor, before peering over Chiaki's shoulder. "Y-Yes I think you're right. This almost looks like a family picture, but that doesn't make any sense right? They both have different last names and don't seem to know each other."

"Maybe we just don't have all the pieces yet. They should see this, maybe they can make more sense of it." Nanami suggested with a thoughtful expression.

* * *

 **11:37 A.M Day Eight**

 **First Floor**

 **Hallway**

"I don't like this kid. Most everyone here knows what I've done. The worst things I've done are public knowledge, but it's everyone else I'm worried about." Ryoma mused as he shoved his hands into his pockets, before regarding the detective walking alongside him.

A soft sigh escaped the lavender haired girl. "Believe me I'm aware. I don't feel the same sense of anxiety as most of them, but that's because I don't remember who I am. I can only make educated guesses at this point. I wish I could make profiles of everyone, but that's something that will take days if not longer. Even if I did have something like that, it doesn't guarantee anything." Kiri frowned.

"That's probably true. Even a genius can't see everything possibility. Maybe though that's something you and Saihara could work on together?" Hoshi suggested.

Kiri offered a faint smile. "He does have a lot of promise doesn't he? It's strange because at first I thought his emotions would cloud his judgement. However it hasn't seemed to hinder him, in some ways he notices things I seem to miss. He's really stepped up in a short time. I felt so guilty leaving him to unravel the last trial, but he came through. I have to admit I am slightly envious of Kaede." Kyoko's eyes widened as she shook her head. "You never heard me say that." she said quietly.

The Tennis Pro offered a dry chuckle. "You know I couldn't deny it if I wanted to right now kid, but somehow I doubt anyone will ask."

The Lavender haired girl took in a quick breath, before exhaling. "Not being able to keep things like that from spilling out of my mouth is frustrating. I can't say I blame some of those who've decided to remain in their rooms."

"Yeah but then it also hurts them too. Surely some of them will seem suspicious. People who run usually have something to hide." Ryoma mused.

"It's what they may be hiding that worries me." Kyoko said as her brow furrowed.

* * *

 **12:37 P.M Day Eight**

 **First Floor**

 **Kitchen**

 _'What a fucking day. Just when I think I'm beginning to understand Junko, she throws a curveball. That serum doesn't seem to be effecting me, but it's doing a great job of making most of them paranoid..'_ she mused to herself as she quietly slipped through the dinning room. Her gaze flickered around the empty room a moment, before she crept into the kitchen.

 _'It's hard to believe that not only have we lost so many people already, but the harsh reality is this just the beginning.'_ she idly mused to herself as she slipped across the room. She opened the fridge, before grabbing a carton of orange juice. She shut the door just as the door leading into the kitchen swung open.

Yamada stood there with a slightly dazed expression.

"Miss Enoshima." he exclaimed in his high pitch voice as he bowed his head.

 _'Should have known tubby wouldn't be in his room. He's not very ashamed of his hobbies. Least he's not afraid to own up to his secrets.'_ The Ultimate Solider chastised herself lightly.

"What's up Hifumi? Making lunch or something?" she asked as she tried to be friendly as she offered the heavy set boy a smile.

The Fanzine artist shook his head. "Oh no. Miss Kirumi is no where to be found and Miss Celestia requested her afternoon tea." he offered in his typically over the top manner.

"I ah see. I have to say I'm surprised you're so interested in waiting on a real girl, I thought you were only interested in the 2D variety." she chuckled lightly.

Yamada laughed nervously as he scratched at his cheek. "Well Miss Celestia is just like those kind of girls, it's all a part of my new work." He said proudly as he adjusted his glasses.

The Ultimate solider quirked a single brow. "Your new work? Is it something really pervy?" she asked with a deadpan expression.

Hifumi sputtered. "N-No! I mean there are some interesting encounters, but I call it Hope's Peak Survival! " he exclaimed as he suddenly unzipped his book bag, before fishing out his sketchpad.

Mukuro blinked as she watched how excited the boy had become. "Hope's Peak Survival? Yamada what in the world?" she questioned as the boy stepped forward, before nervously holding on the pad to her.

"Um it's just in the early stages, but I haven't had the chance to share it with anyone other than Miss Shirogane. Um I hope you don't get upset with my pairings." he coughed uncomfortably.

"Pairings?" she asked as she flipped open the sketchbook as she stared at the first few panels and pages. For one they were extremely well done, though they were currently devoid of any color. Though the pages were a bit overly exaggerated and some seemed to paint Yamada and Celeste in particular as the central characters. Otherwise it was a very close recreation of the events that had transpired thus far within the killing game. Each of their names had been altered slightly, however it was quite obvious who each of the characters were. What was perhaps most disturbing was the fact that Yamada's pairings, as he mentioned weren't off by any stretch of the imagination. Some of which were characters that hadn't even yet expressed anything publicly, to draw any sort of suspicion from the fanzine writer.

"Yamada why are you doing this? Are you trying to glorify what's happening here?" she asked her voice was stern, but not yet angry as she leveled a look at the boy as she tried to suppress the panic that filled her.

"O-Oh no! It's not like that at all." he bowed his large head slightly. "Well actually it started as a way to cope. I couldn't sleep really well those first few nights. Especially after Mahiru and Rantaro's deaths. I-It was kind of like a journal, but then I started to get really invested." he admitted as he expected her to chew him out.

Mukuro exhaled softly. "It's dark, but it's drawn beautifully. All of it. I'm not sure what kind of audience would read something so tragic. Though if it means so much to you, I'd keep at it." she said as she offered the husky teen a small smile.

"R-Really? Y-you don't think I'm a freak or something?" he asked clearly surprised as he adjusted his glasses as if he expected her to suddenly vanish.

"No. You're a huge pervert, but I think you're a good guy at heart. You have any idea how it all ends?" she smiled faintly, obviously knowing the answer to that.

He shook his head. "Well no but I'm hoping it's like one of those mangas, that after everything horrible, there's finally a good ending." he exclaimed with a wide grin.

"You and me both. I have to ask though, What made you decide on these pairings? " she eyed him curious to what he'd say.

Yamada's cheeks burned slightly. "Well Miss Enoshima please don't be mad, but the idea just sort of came to me. They seemed to fit most naturally together." he offered tensing as he expected her to snap at him.

Whatever he was expecting, it wasn't a trill of faint laughter and not a fake laugh, but a real one.

"Yamada keep up the hard work and let me help you with that Tea. I know that Celestia is picky, and I don't want you having to walk here again." she offered causing the fanzine artist to stare at her.

"You are most kind! I uh could switch the pairings around if you like? if you have another preference maybe?" he laughed nervously as he watched the Fashionista walk towards the fridge, before stopping to look over her shoulder to offer him a small wink.

"Yamada you said it yourself. I think they all fit together perfectly, don't change a thing."

* * *

 **1** **:46 P.M Day Eight**

 **First Floor**

 **Theater**

"Are you all sure you want to continue rehearsing for tomorrow? Is a show really the best idea, after what happened this morning?" Sayaka asked as she glanced around the stage.

"IBUKI says the show must go on! No teddy bear is going to cancel one of her shows!" The Musician grinned wildly as she began to strum her guitar, causing the sound to reverberate across the large room.

Kaede offered the idol a small smile as she stepped up from her keyboard, before stretching. "Everything will be just fine Saya. If anything it should put everyone at ease. Music soothes the soul right? Besides it's Leon's big debut!" she exclaimed as she glanced over at the red head who chuckled slightly.

"Yeah no way we can back out of this. We have to do the show tomorrow." He said with a grin as he rubbed the back of his head with his good hand.

Maizono blinked as she stared at the boy. "Now that I think of it how much longer till your out of that cast?"

"Any day now. I'm sure it won't hold me back tomorrow though." He mused as he walked across the stage, before peering over at one of the amps. Kazuichi was knelt next to it as he seemed to be tinkering with it. "How's it coming Souda?"

"Dude you guys are so freaking lucky it's me working on this. We have minimal parts and yet I'm making miracles happen. I even convinced Iruma to help with the lights so it feels like a real concert tomorrow. Angie has even agreed to do some work sprucing up the stage. Hopefully she'll leave Atua out of this. " he offered a grin up at the red head.

"You and me both man." Kuwata laughed as he walked over before bumping his fists with the other boy.

"That's wonderful to hear!" Kaede exclaimed as she settled a hand on her hip. "Nagito, Gonta, and Kirumi have offered to be stage hands to help with any equipment that needs to be moved, and to work the curtains."

Maizono blinked. "Wow you guys are going all out." she giggled for perhaps the first time in days.

"Oh hell yeah! We're gonna blow minds!" Ibuki grinned wildly. "Let's take this from the top again!"

* * *

 **2** **:15 P.M Day Eight**

 **First Floor**

 **Dormitories**

"I must admit I am confused as to why you insisted on our presence in your own quarters. I'm even more troubled as to why Gundham is present, did you not say this was a Committee matter?" Kiyotaka asked as he regarded the Ultimate Imposter.

Twogami folded his arms before sighing. "Indeed it is a Committee matter. I'll explain why I insisted on Gundham join us shortly. All of it involves Angie's questionable activities. Tenko brought to my attention yesterday, that Yonaga had requested most of the Committee excluding us."

Owada scratched at his ear. "Well as much as I hate those damn meetings, that shit does sound jacked up. So what did the manhater have to say?"

"Apparently according to Chabashira the meeting was in regards to religion. I think we're all familiar with hearing about Atua by now?" The Imposter asked as he looked between the other boys.

"Hmph while I would have preferred someone tell us, I cannot dictate someone's religious beliefs." Ishimaru mused.

"Yes I thought much the same myself, but Celestia did point on something important. If this was only about religion why Angie only invite members of the Committee? Were there not others she'd like to share her message with?" Twogami suggested.

"I do not like her one bit. She seems to possess the ability to bend others to her will. I have observed the changes in both Gundham and now Sonia. " Gundham murmured lowly.

"Shit you really think that chick could possibly be dangerous?" Mondo said as he looked dubiously around the room.

"I do not think Angie would intentionally do anything to harm anyone, but if Twogami and Gundham are right she might be on the verge of having power over the Committee." Taka frowned.

"Well as I see it we have a golden opportunity right now. One of us can confront Angie about it and she'll have no choice but to be honest. If she harbors any darker intent it will be exposed, and if she doesn't we should have nothing to worry about." Twogami mused as his adjusted his glasses.

"Then I shall speak to her myself this evening. We will get to the bottom of this." Taka said with a confident expression.

* * *

 **3** **:34 P.M Day Eight**

 **First Floor**

 **A.V Room**

"Nami is everything alright?" Tsumiki asked with a worried expression as she stared at the gamer.

"Heh gotta say It's gotta be pretty important if you felt like you had to drag us off like this." Kaito chuckled as he folded his hands behind his head.

The Ultimate Gamer offered a faint smile. "I know this is probably going to sound strange. However I'll still ask, have the two of you ever met before all of this?"

Mikan and Kaito exchanged a glance, before shaking their heads.

"I-I don't think so, but it's strange because Momota asked the same thing yesterday." Mikan mused as she stared at the boy with a curious expression.

Kaito rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah it was kind of weird, but I had this strange sense of Deja Vu. Probably just my imagination." he chuckled.

"Maybe it's more than that. Fujisaki found this earlier today, it was the first time we'd visited Mahiru's room after that first night. She found it under the bed, but we couldn't explain it." Nanami said as she sat the photograph down on the desk between the pair.

Mikan blinked as she stared at it. "I don't recognize those two in the back, but why are Momota and I together? I don't remember any of that." she frowned slightly.

"I don't know Mikan, but those are my grandparents. Heck I even recognize that park we're standing in front of. It's smack dab in the middle of Tokyo, it's not far from where Hope's Peak is suppose to be. That's all I got though, it can't be real though right? At least one of us should remember something like that." He mused as he folded his arms.

"Let's pretend for just a second that it's not entirely crazy." Chiaki spoke up as she stared at the nurse. "Miki don't you think you fit right into that picture? You favor all of them don't you think?"

The Nurse was quiet for a few moments. "I-I don't know. None of this makes any sense to me. My mother didn't have any other family, Tsumiki is her last name. I never knew my father. I just knew his name was Jibō and that my mother didn't like to talk about him. She always got violent when I asked about him." she admitted as her gaze settled upon the floor.

"Holy shit." Kaito cursed as he stared at the picture a moment longer, before peering up at Mikan. His gaze never leaving her face. "I was raised by my grandparents. I never met my father either. They didn't like to talk about him either, but from what I understand he was kind of a jackass. " he paused as a surprisingly warm smile graced his face.

"His name though was Jibō Momota." he said lowly as he watched as the Nurse's eyes widened in amazement.

* * *

 ***AN***

 **Luckenhaft **

_Lucken I feel so bad! You picked apart everything just find out that there is no murder involved this time around haha. I pulled a fast one :P_

 **Shiny Oshawott King **

_I was really counting on folks picking apart this scene as they anticipated a murder. It was a giant tease on my part. I really want to keep folks on their toes ;)_

 ** darknessking6 **

_I wouldn't do something TOO obvious. That'd just be boring :P_

 **Wrookie01**

 _Will it become the next Titantic! Stay tuned to find out! =D_

 **Kusanagi**

 _Lol the mental imagery here is amusing :p_

 ** SuperedX **

_A new motive indeed, a particularly dastardly one for some folks!_

 ** Gatekeeper JPG **

_I've been trying to strike a balance between original and classic moments from the original fic. I knew if I recreated the dinner party that a lot of people would be expecting a body, so I decided to play to those expectations ;)_

 ** Cinderfall201 **

_Oooh that idea with Atua/Angie is pretty neat. And I really was messing with you guys with the last chapter. Everyone who read the original fic was expecting a death, but it was a red herring :P_

 ** Trygve11 **

_Haha it did seem like the perfect setup for a death didn't it? Love keep people on their toes haha._

 ** doomqwer **

_Haha I agree. Honestly recreating that scene was a nod from the original fic, but it was also a red herring. I think a lot of people were expecting a death so I decided to mess with expectations :p_


	32. Chapter 32: Transparent Act: One

**Chapter 32: Transparent Act: One**

 **3:39 P.M Day Eight**

 **First Floor**

 **A.V Room**

Several seconds passed as the girl's eyes widened. "D-does that mean you're my little brother?" Mikan asked in a shaky voice.

The shy girl pressed her index fingers together in a timid manner, before looking up at the boy once more.

Kaito was seemingly taking the news in stride. "Heh I guess it does. Welcome to the family." he grinned from ear to ear.

Tsumiki's lower lip trembled as tears formed in the corner of her eyes. "Please forgive me!" she sniffled. Without warning the nurse leaned over, and threw her arms around his neck.

"Ooof. Hey hey there's no need for the waterworks Mikan." he chuckled as he slowly returned the gesture, before patting her back.

"I-It's just I always dreamed of waking up and having a d-different family. My mother has always been v-very unkind to me." she stammered terribly as she buried her head against his chest.

The Ultimate Astronaut was quiet for a moment. "Yeah our grandparents are great, but when I was younger I always dreamed of what my parents were like. Don't worry so much though alright? I'm not gonna just disappear." he laughed as he patted her head gently.

The girl numbly nodded her head. "But Momota you've been sick. I wouldn't forgive myself if I couldn't help you. I-I don't want to be that worthless." her voice cracked slightly.

"Woah Woah. I'm not about to keel over or anything. I'm sure you'll figure it out right? Heh no way I'm gonna die till I reach space. Plus now I've got a big sister to look after right? So I'm not checking out anytime soon." he grinned.

Chiaki couldn't help but smile at the interaction. "Hey I'll give you both a chance to talk. I'm sure you have a lot to say."

* * *

 **3:58 P.M Day Eight**

 **First Floor**

 **Gym**

Makoto was doubled over as he tried to catch his breath, the boy was already drenched in sweat.

"You really are painfully average at everything aren't you?" Tenko sighed dramatically.

Naegi offered a sheepish expression as he rubbed the back of his head. "Come on I'm not that bad am I? I guess this is all new to me." he panted slightly. "It's true that I'm not very good at a lot of things, but it won't stop me from trying. I don't want to be weak forever, I want to be able to protect those I care about."

"Heh the shrimp may be weak and his stamina sucks, but he definitely has the right spirit!" Akane grinned wildly as she patted the boy roughly on the back. "Hey tell you what, you last more than ten seconds against her and I'll let you sneak a peek at the goods!" she exclaimed.

Makoto blinked as he barely kept himself from losing his balance, before he peered over his shoulder at her. "Goods?" he questioned.

The Gymnast offered a mischievous grin. "Panties or my breasts whatever you want Makata."

Naegi blushed deeply. "A-Akane! It's Makoto and I don't think that's a good idea, I really don't want to get hit by Owada again." he laughed nervously.

"OWARI! You don't have to use your body to motivate this little punk. The desire to get better is the only motivation he'll get." Tenko said as her eyes narrowed.

Akane offered a shrug. "Eh whatever good luck shrimp. I'm getting bored and I'm starving, catch ya later." she said as she waved her hand dismissively.

The Ultimate Luck paled as he faced Tenko once more. _'I don't know if I like being left alone with Tenko'_ "U-Uh I thought Oogami was suppose to help supervise us, where is she?" he forced a grin.

Chabashira allowed a smirk to cross her face as she popped her knuckles. "Sensei is helping with preparations in the Theater. Don't worry though, I'll put you through your paces."

* * *

 **4** **:12 P.M Day Eight**

 **First Floor**

 **Classroom 1-B**

Kiyotaka raised a hand to his mouth, before clearing his throat. "Hagakure I do not mean to seem rude, but Miss Yonaga is the only one I need to speak with."

"Well that's too freaking bad ain't it?" The Clairvoyant's brow furrowed, as he stared darkly at the Hall Monitor. "We heard all about you're little private meeting. What the heck is up with that?"

Ishimaru frowned as he curled one of his fists. "I am not sure how you learned of that, but I assure you we had no ill intent."

"Yeah right! But you seem to thing Ang is some nutjob. That's what really pissed me off." Hiro gritted his teeth only to relax slightly as the blonde next to him patted his shoulder.

"Now Now Hiro you don't have to get so upset on my behalf. Angie can speak for herself kay?" she smiled gently at the boy who offered a sheepish smile.

"Heh sorry for losing my cool." his gaze flitted over to Kiyotaka. "And sorry for snapping like that Ish. I didn't even give you a chance to say your peace dude."

"Apology accepted Yasuhiro. I assure you I only want the best for everyone here. " The Hall monitor paused as he stared at Angie for a moment. "Miss Yonaga I'll be quite frank a few of us were disturbed that you convened a meeting on your own and excluded only a handful of us. However as I understand it was a matter involving religion, I just want to be certain there is not malicious intent." The boy said as he adjusted his collar slightly.

Angie's smile faltered ever so slightly. "Angie only wants what she thinks is best for everyone too. You do not trust her though do you? That is why you wished to speak when nothing can be kept hidden?"

Kiyotaka offered a somewhat shameful expression as he shifted slightly in his seat. "I thought it would be prudent for there to be no deception between us. While this motive was intended to cause us harm, I had hoped we could use to strengthen relations. It is true that I do not entirely trust you, however I do not necessarily distrust you either. I just want to hear what you have to say."

The Ultimate Artist was quiet for a moment. "Angie only approached those whom she thought would be perhaps more receptive to her message. She has no intent to cause anyone any harm. In fact she wishes to end this game once and for all. She believes that through Atua and cooperation it is more than possible."

"End this game? How do you mean?" Ishimaru asked as he eyed her curiously.

"By taking the path of least resistance. Instead of fighting to escape and butchering one another, we simply embrace our lives here from now own. No one else has to die." She said as a faint smile flitted back to her face.

The Hall Monitor fell quiet. "You wish for all of to simply give up? To embrace this as our lives indefinitely? That's insanity!"

The blonde shook her head slightly. "Is it really that bad though? We are surrounded by many wonderful people, we have all the conveniences and necessities we could want. It's not a matter of giving up, but choosing a different manner in which to live."

"I thought it sounded crazy at first too, but just think brah no more trials and murder. I can definitely get behind that!" Hiro smiled.

"So let me get this straight. You wish to spread the message of Atua and convince everyone to accept this as our permanent home?" Ishimaru asked in a level tone.

Angie clasped her hands together. "Yah Yah! That's exactly it. Atua can bring an end to all suffering and we can all live in harmony." she smiled sweetly.

Kiyotaka bowed his head, before letting out a sigh. "I cannot fault your desire to avoid further bloodshed, nor to seek peace. However I remain committed to the ideal of one day seeing that all of us leave this accursed place. Trying to establish such a system wouldn't be true peace, but only an illusion. Besides we have no guarantee that the Mastermind would allow us to simply live in such a state."

"If you're not a part of the solution, then you are simply a part of the problem." Angie said in a low voice.

"Explain yourself." Taka frowned as he stared at the blonde.

"Don't you understand there is no winning this game by normal means, and even if there was how many people have to die first?" The Artist asked as she eyed the Hall Monitor. "Five people have died so far. Nothing will stop me from preventing more bloodshed. Don't you understand Kiyotaka? Three trials for each floor. If this really is Hope's Peak there are five floors in total. How many will you allow to die because of your pride?" Angie slapped the desk with her hand as her eyes narrowed.

"This has nothing to do with pride!" Ishimaru bellowed as he closed his fists. "Surrendering to such an existence would be the same as embracing a prison. To me that is no way to live, I would sooner give my life to see us freed then die of old age in this place. We owe it to those who've died to see this through to the end, to find justice for these atrocities!" he said as he stood up, before jabbing a finger in her direction.

"Woah guys take it down a notch? No need to get so worked up!" Hagakure said with a nervous expression as he stood up, before holding a hand between each of them.

Angie averted her gaze as she huffed. "Angie apologizes for getting so upset, but she will not back down from her position. Our friends that are gone would probably rather we live for them, then butcher one another seeking some justice we may never find. If we simply accept our positions here we can make the most of this place."

Ishimaru shook his head. "Yonaga can't you see? You're only causing more divisions in our group? I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to relieve you of your duties to the Committee. It's become clear to me that you are indeed misusing your position."

"Now hold on Ish! Don't you think you're jumping the gun?" Hiro scowled.

"You cannot do that Taka." Angie said in a surprisingly calm demeanor. "Angie already said she would do anything to prevent more bloodshed. The Committee is capable of making that a reality. I will not allow you to remove me."

Kiyotaka's eyes widened. "Yonaga what are you saying? I was the one who first formed the Committee and it was I who allowed each of you into our ranks."

"Be that as it may, the Committee is not meant to be a dictatorship. I think the majority of the Committee would agree with me. You can attempt to pull rank, but I think that might not work out the way you'd like." Angie said quietly.

Ishimaru lowered his head. "So they were right. This was a powerplay all along. There at ten of us, but you've already secured the majority you need. You say this isn't a dictatorship, but we know all too well who's calling the shots. " he gritted his teeth.

"Kiyotaka I am not some monster, despite what you may think. I just want to keep all of us safe and with Atua and the Committee working in tandem, we can achieve that. I hope in time you'll come to see as I do." She offered him a soft smile.

The boy slowly turned towards the door. "Believe me I understand. Just remember this Yonaga, the highway to hell is paved with good intentions."

* * *

 **4:27 P.M Day Eight**

 **First Floor**

 **Theater (Dressing Room)**

"Ibuki I don't about this skirt and top." Kaede fidgeted as she stared at herself self-consciously in the mirror. The black skirt was well above her knees and stopped right around the middle of her thighs. The top was just as bad if not worse and exposed more than ample amount of cleavage. "I-I don't know if I feel comfortable enough wearing something like this."

The Ultimate Musician beamed as she approached the girl, before throwing an arm around her shoulder. "WHAT?! But Kaede looks amazing to Ibuki! Ibuki is kind of jealous of these too!" She grinned wildly as she without warning began to grope the girl's ample chest, eliciting a surprised squeal from the blonde.

"Hey cut that out!" Kaede huffed as her face was now flushed a red tint.

"Hehe you gotta loosen up more! Trust Ibuki when she says you're gonna knock em dead! Saihara is going to be drooling." Mioda mused aloud.

"Shuichi is going to see me?" Her lips fumbled a bit as her blush worsened. "I-I don't know if I can do this Mioda."

"Why because of one boy?" Ibuki countered as she picked up a blonde wig off the nearby table, before examining it a moment.

"He's not just ANY boy. It's Shuichi we're talking about. I've preformed for him once before, but not in front of everyone. What if I screw up? I'm not use to playing with others. " Kaede frowned.

"Kaede always says that the most important thing is that your music brings joy to others right? Ibuki thinks we should just focus on having fun and not worry about being perfect. " The Musician mused.

The Pianist was quiet a moment as a faint smile pulled at her lips. "I'm so bad about letting my mind run wild. Thank you Mioda."

Ibuki grinned as she dropped the wig, before folding her arms. "Ibuki doesn't sweat the big things. She's already had this conversation with Leon. Stressing out will only show in our music. Ibuki just wants to go out and put on a kick ass how. As long as the crowd feels the energy and enjoy it, nothing else matters."

* * *

 **4** **:39 P.M Day Eight**

 **First Floor**

 **Dormitories**

The Ultimate Maid sat on the edge of her bed, as she tapped her foot repeatedly. Everything made far more sense now. The reason she'd been so open with Hiyoko earlier, censoring herself was now impossible. Keeping secrets or even insecurities would be difficult now.

She flinched as the bell chimed slightly. _'I can't remember the last time I've been on edge like this.'_ she frowned as she rose to her feet. She straightened her attire, before hesitantly crossed the room and opened the door. There stood Sonia with a faint smile on her face.

"M'lady are you well? Is there something I can do for you?" Kirumi asked as she offered a thin smile.

"Goodness Kirumi you can stop calling me that. It's not like you to shirk your duties and hide in here. I was worried about you, so I thought I'd come check on you." she mused.

Tojo shifted uneasily as she took a half step backwards. "Would you like to come in Sonia?" her voice was soft.

"Certainly. I hope I didn't make you feel bad Kirumi, but you should know that everyone has noticed your absence." The Princess said as she followed the maid in the bedroom.

"My apologies for worrying you. It was never my intention to upset anyone." Kirumi said quietly as she took a seat on the edge of her bed.

Sonia was quiet a moment as she took a seat next to the other girl. She threw an arm around Kirumi's shoulder, before leaning her head against the Maid's. "Hey there's no need to apologize, it's just not like you to retreat. Even if there wasn't some sort of odd motive, you know you can tell me anything. I won't try to force it out of you, but I'm here if you want to talk about it."

Silence prevailed between the two girls for a couple of minutes. Eventually Sonia began to stand up, only to feel a gloved hand grasp at her wrist. "I'm scared Sonia." she admitted as she hung her head low.

The Ultimate Princess retook her seat next to Kirumi, before her gaze softened. "It's only natural to have fears Kirumi, especially with what's going on." she offered a reassuring smile.

"Everyday that passes I fear what I would do if something happened to one of you. I wish I could remain unbiased, but I cannot. If something were to happen to you,Byakuya, or Hiyoko I would never forgive myself. In addition I find myself becoming fond of the others too. Normally I could contain my insecurities, but I afraid right now that may be impossible." Kirumi said quietly as she leaned against Sonia.

"Rumi no one expects you to be perfect all the time. You're only human and you shouldn't be so afraid of letting that show. I'm sure even Byakuya would understand, you know you're not the only one who's been keeping to themselves since this morning."

Tojo felt her lips curl into a faint smile. "You haven't called me Rumi since we were children." she mused softly. "You know Byakuya and I are more alike than most realize. He was raised to keep his emotions in check and to distrust people. Having to compete with his own siblings to succeed his father has left him incapable of trusting others easily." she frowned slightly.

"As for me I'm always suppose to serve the will of others. I would gladly serve anyone here, but in this game anything could happen. What would I do if one of you hurt each other? If you hurt Byakuya or Hiyoko? Or if it were the other way around. How could I keep all of you safe? This sense of dread and mortality makes me want to confront my own feelings. I feel so selfish for even suggesting it. I'm just afraid I might die, without ever being honest about how I feel." she said as she pressed a hand against her chest.

Sonia eyes widened slightly. "You're not being selfish you know? You may be the Ultimate Maid, but you're also Kirumi Tojo. You can be more than just your talent. Just say whatever it is you've been keeping to yourself."

Kirumi bowed her head slightly. "You said you loved me like a sister. I've always felt the same way, when my mother and I were with your family I always dreamed we shared the same blood. We were commoners, but as a little girl I wanted to be a Princess like you. It was my mother who insisted we leave, she knew I wasn't professional enough. That I had breached the role of master and servant. I cried for weeks after we left Novoselic. Not because I enjoyed my duties as one of your maids, but because I felt like I'd lost my sister. I do sincerely love you Sonia." she said as she lifted her chin up slightly to reveal tears that were pooling in her eyes. "My mother would scold me for forgetting myself again." she offered a hoarse chuckle.

Sonia whipped a tear from her own eyes with her freehand. "As horrible as this place is, I will never regret being reunited with you Rumi." she smiled brightly as she shifted, before embracing the other girl tightly. "So no more hiding in here alright?"

Kirumi offered a thin smile as her arms furled around the Princess. "Is that an order M'lady?" her tone held a hint of mirth.

Sonia chuckled softly. "No it's not an order, just consider it a request from your best friend."

* * *

 **5** **:04 P.M Day Eight**

 **First Floor**

 **Hallway**

"So she really is a nutjob eh?" Owada shook his head as he walked alongside Ishimaru.

The Hall Monitor frowned. "I didn't say that Mondo, but I do think the others were absolutely right. If I learned anything from my grandfather it's that unchecked power is dangerous. Unfortunately I'm not in a position to do much about it, and she knows that."

"Well I hate to tell you this was a bad idea bro, but I did freaking tell ya. So we really can't do squat then?" he grumbled.

"No as I said she already realizes our hands are tied. If we try to fight back I suspect she'll only pull the noose tighter. Pulling rank means nothing now. As it stands it's just you, me, Twogami, and perhaps Miss Chabashira." Kiyotaka sighed.

"Kind of hard to believe that the ManEater is on our side." Owada snorted as he folded his hands behind his head.

"I think it's less that she's on our side and more that she doesn't believe in Atua and Angie. If there was just some way of undermining her control." Ishimaru's brow furrowed in frustration.

"Don't look at me bro I ain't a schemer." The Biker quipped.

Taka rolled his jaw. "Perhaps there is something we can do still. Yonaga has a majority and we can't remove her from the Committee. At least not without violence and I will not tolerate such behavior. However perhaps we can instead attack the foundations of her support. As it stands Yonaga only holds a slight majority over the Committee. If she has not brainwashed everyone, perhaps we can still fix this mess."

Mondo stopped midstride as he scratched his cheek. "Not to sound like a dick, but that sounds like some shit that requires some subtetly. Ain't no damn way we're gonna convince anyone. Besides I bet that chick is gonna be watching us close."

Ishimaru's eyes widened as he reached out and grabbed the taller boy's shoulders. "Owada you're brilliant!"

"Shit that's a new one." The biker muttered. "What'd I do?"

Kiyotaka offered a confident look. "We find someone who can do what we cannot. I think I might have the right person in mind too."

* * *

 **5:15 P.M Day Eight**

 **First Floor**

 **Aquarium**

"Hard to believe there was so much blood here just a few days ago isn't it?" Nagito asked as he tilted his head to regard Hajime who stood starring quietly into one of the tanks.

"I'm not sure if I'm relieved or sad to be honest. There was so little left, her friends didn't even get the chance to see her one last time. You were fond of her too weren't you Komaeda?" Hajime offered a weak smile as he stared over at the white haired teen.

Nagito was quiet for a moment or so. "I usually have trouble connecting to others. Her death it bothered me more than I expected. For what ever reason she appointed me of all people as her big brother. I suppose I did a horrible job in that regard."

"You're not the only one who feels like a failure. I tried to help Kiri, but I felt like a spectator more than anything. At first I was so certain that I would rediscover my talent and it would allow me to help the rest of you in some way." Hinata paused as he shook his head. "The truthfully I'm not like any one else here. I'm not special in any way and I have to wonder does someone like me deserve to live when people with such bright futures are snuffed out?"

"In all reality you don't. Your life means even less than mine." Nagito offered in an emotionless manner.

Hajime bowed his head. "Well at least I know how you feel." he chuckled mirthlessly. "Even if that is true, I still can't bring myself to give up. I want to see everyone escape this nightmare. That single shred of hope is one of the few things that keeps me going."

Komaeda eyed him curiously a moment. "You're more pragmatic than people like Makoto. You know that hope can prevail, but not without sacrifice. I know you're not naïve enough to believe all of us, or even most of us will live to see how this ends."

* * *

 **5:31 P.M Day Eight**

 **First Floor**

 **Theater**

"Oi Chihiro!" Kazuichi called out from the stage as he stared down at the programmer.

The girl stared up at the mechanic, before finding her voice. "Y-Yes? Do you need any help with the wiring?"

"Nah it's coming along pretty damn well. I just need to know what the hell Iruma is doing! " Kazuichi exclaimed loudly.

"She was suppose to be working on the damn lighting. Everyone else has their hands full at the moment." He muttered. "You mind helping a guy out? She seems to actually like you." Souda laughed.

Fujisaki offered a faint smile. "Y-Yes I'll go find her. She probably got distracted or something. You know how she can be."

"Wouldn't surprise me in the least, but it's been almost half an hour now. Think she was looking for something in the prop room. Didn't really ask ya know? I don't like getting yelled at." he offered a sharp grin.

Chihiro offered a soft nod in response as he strode away from the stage, and towards one of the doors that lead behind the stage itself.

He could hear laughter coming from the dressing room, as he passed it and light on from beneath the door. _'Must be Ibuki and Kaede still.'_ he thought, before he stopped at the door to the Prop Room, before noting that the light was clearly off. _'Maybe she decided to talk with Ibuki and Kaede? Might as well check in here to be sure.'_ he mused as he reached out and turned the handle.

"Miu?" He asked softly as he reached out and felt for the light switch.

He flipped it on only to stifle a scream as the room was suddenly illuminated.

There on the floor was the motionless form of Miu Iruma.

* * *

 ***AN* How's that for an ending? *POLL***

 **Oh Also I had seriously intended to avoid polls, however I'm honestly at a crossroads with a particular choice and I figured I would use the feedback from the reviewers to settle this.**

 **It's a bit more straight forward then my old polls, but here goes.**

 **I really enjoyed the Mondo/Akane pairing I did last fic, but I've recently gotten a crack idea for a Akane/Tenko pairing. So my readers what do you think?**

 **A. Mondo/Akane**

 **B. Tenko/Akane**

 **C. Tenko/Mondo/Akane**

 **D** **. Neither A,B, or C (Something else entirely)**

* * *

 ***AN* HAPPY THANKSGIVING FOLKS!**

 **YAmomoto **

_Yes to all of the above?_

 **Wrookie01**

 _Gotta love the death flags being raised left and right! It's almost like the author is doing it on purpose! ;)_

 **Shiny Oshawott King **

_Hey as always thanks! I hope you enjoy the results! =)_

 **lolrus555 **

_You caught me for sure! I have been tailoring the romance a bit differently this time around. Since we're featuring a larger cast, I am try to make things a BIT more gradual and also change the dynamics greatly._

 _The idea of Mikan/Kaito being related wasn't originally planned, but it struck me as such a neat idea. Since a lot of the characters have pretty vague backgrounds I did some research and found it was more than feasible to write it that way. Besides they could totally pass as siblings in my opinion._

 _I will do some polls in this probably, but they won't be as ground shaking as I don't want my plans for the fic being derailed by a poll that goes in a way I didn't anticipate hehe._

 **Dinodude8000**

 _No worries man! Glad to see you back. I will hint at some prior connections for sure!_

 **Invisible Prince **

_Huh I really have to stop writing these chapters so late at night. I keep goofing up. In any case you could do a brother a favor and point out typos! =(_

 _Oh well and your loophole is very true. We'll see if the potential blackened has accounted for that possibility ;)_

 **Trygve11 **

_I always love when people try to predict the next murder. Keep your thinking cap on. Despair is growing closer!_

 **SuperedX **

_I'm trying to keep the motives varied and I'm glad you enjoyed that twist ending =)_

 **Luckenhaft **

_I apologize my dear Lucken! However the SS Kaikan Tsumota is never leaving harbor. Least not romantically xD I hope I haven't dashed your hopes too much._

 **darknessking6 **

_One of the things I enjoy doing is raising multiple death flags sky high. That way you really can't determine who's gonna bite it. ;)_

 **Master S96 **

_Haha well I think of ALL the motives, this one might be the one Kokichi is most afraid of. I mean if you think about his entire persona it's built on deception. It makes for a nice juxtaposition as he's usually one of the characters either pulling the strings or in a place of power. Though for the moment he is far more vulnerable._

 **heroicdragon584 **

_Sorry your last review was tiny I somehow missed :p Spare me little dragon Bahaha_

 **Vongola Ninja **

_Hey thank you so much for taking the time to write at such a lengthy review!_

 _I thought it would be a really neat idea to give Mikan someone other than Hajime/Nanami and her friends as an anchor. Since so much of her trauma stems from that part of her life, I thought it would be interesting to give her Kaito. Though of course like everything in this universe now that they've found each other, they also have to contend with having one more thing to lose._

 _I'll be the first to admit that Angie is NOT my favorite character. However I'm trying to write her in an interesting manner. She's not a straight up antagonist and in her own way she's trying to help, but as it's shown in V3 she's very extreme._

 _As for Kanon/Leon I'm tweaking things just a little bit with them._

 _There will be some more interesting revelations, before this motive ends of that I can promise you!_

 **Toraemon **

_Funny enough I will address this very shortly with Togami._

 **ronin warriors fanatic **

_Well unfortunately for Kokichi he probably realized it worked both ways. The King of Lies wouldn't be able to deceive anyone, hence why we haven't seen much of him in this chapter._

 **Gatekeeper JPG **

_Everyone is alive for the moment. I try to have every character show some presence in group gatherings, but sometimes it's difficult._

 **Cinderfall201 **

_The idea of the manga was kind of a fun way of hinting at the previous school life before all of this, beyond that I wanted Yamada to play a larger role than in the anime/game. Jibo is an entirely original character that I created for the purpose of this fanfic. There is some interesting meaning behind his name though ;)_

 **Zephyrius29 **

_Yeah I didn't actually find a whole lot about the disease other than some speculation among the community as to what it might have been._

 **1995hzq**

Hey thanks! I'm trying to keep the motives/Cases interesting. I'm trying to avoid just coping my old work or something straight out of the series. As for your questions I can answer who will snap or slip up. There will be lemons at some point and bisexual relationships!

 **doomqwer **

_Haha I'm glad you appreciated that! I drew that straight from one of her freetime events :p_

 **Aquirs-Chan **

_Yeah it's funny because there are siblings in Daganronpa, but you don't get to see many interactions. I thought it would be interesting to introduce more relationships that aren't just romantic in nature._

 _Also I'm now terrified for my safety Lol_


	33. Chapter 33: Transparent: Act Two

**Chapter 33: Transparent: Act Two**

 **5:36 P.M Day Eight**

 **First Floor**

 **Prop Room**

"Miu!" Fujisaki wailed as he collapsed beside where the blonde lay. His entire body shook frantically as he reached out and began to vigorously shake her. "Please wake up Miu. Please don't leave me!" he sniffed as he continued to frantically shake her. "I know that you can be really crude and harsh sometimes, but I know there's more to you than that." a sob caught in his throat as he lifted her head up, before resting in his lap.

Tears collected in his eyes as he peered down at her with a mournful expression. "Miu I wanted to get stronger, for myself and for my friends. You are precious to me. Just open your eyes." he cried as he lowered his head.

A few seconds elapsed as he lay there like that, before a faint murmur reached his lips. "..Fucking shit."

The Programmer's eyes widened as he blinked a few tears out of his eyes, before starring down at Iruma. The Inventor was starring up at him with a confused expression. "MIU! You're alright!" He cried happily.

"Fuck me I don't know about alright Fujibear. Shit my head is killing me." she groaned.

"Are you both okay?!" A voice called out from the doorway.

There both Ibuki and Kaede stood with a wary expression.

"Heh look Tatertots and Headbanger are here." Iruma snorted half heartedly, as she lightly tilted her head.

Kaede sighed as she self-consciously crossed her arms over her chest. "Iruma we heard Chihiro's scream and thought the worst. You could be a bit more grateful."

"Ibuki doesn't mind her name! She thinks it's a compliment, but she's glad to see everyone is still kicking!" The Musician grinned.

"Something did happen though, I just found Miu laying here on the ground. I-I panicked, I thought she was d-dead. Thankfully she was just unconscious." Fujisaki stammered as he bit his lip.

"Oi I'm still kicking Fuji. No one can kill the great fucking Iruma that easy." she forced a smile. "But I could really use a fucking aspirin, my god damn head is killing me." she cursed.

The Pianist frowned. "Miu do you remember what happened? Did someone attack you or something?"

"Uh Kaedidiot! You expect me to remember that shit?" Miu groaned.

"Please Miu. She's just trying to help, we just wanna make sure someone didn't attack you." Chihiro said in a tender tone as he hesitantly ran a hand through her hair.

The Ultimate Inventor huffed slightly, before her demeanor softened slightly. "I came in here looking for some spare bulbs. The last thing I remember is hearing something shift on one of the shelves above me, then fucking bam! A one way ticket to damn dreamland."

"Ibuki thinks she's sees the problem!" The Musician exclaimed as she walked over next to Iruma and Fujisaki, before bending over. She slowly picked up a black shot put ball, that had a small splotch of blood on it. "Oof this is heavier than I expected."

Kaede narrowed her eyes as she stared at it. "Iruma you mentioned hearing something shift above you? You must have bumped the shelf and this thing conked you really good. You're lucky that could have probably done more than knock you out."

Miu grumbled. "Yeah I'm just swimming in fucking luck. Since we know it was just a freaking accident, can I go now?"

Chihiro's brow furrowed slightly. "M-Miu you suffered a head injury and it drew blood. I think we should have Mikan make sure you're alright."

A look of terror crossed the Inventor's face. "I-I hate going to the doctor's office. Anything but that, what if she wants to stick me with a needle?"

"To be so smart sometimes Iruma is pretty thick in the head." Mioda snorted. "Why would Mikan stick you with a needle? Unless you need stitches?"

"S-Stitches?!" Iruma exclaimed as she sat up suddenly, before instantly regretting it. "Oh fuck me. This is what I get for helping with your stupid show." she mumbled.

Kaede sighed softly as she stooped down next to Miu. "Come on let's get it over with. Chihiro you ready?"

"Y-Yes of course." The Programmer said as he gingerly wrapped an arm around the blonde.

* * *

 **5** **:47 P.M Day Eight**

 **First** **Floor**

 **Dormitories**

The Ultimate Writer shifted uncomfortably as she fidgeted with the hem of her skirt.

After Monokuma's latest ploy, she had to tell her sweet Togami the truth. If somehow it came out in the midst of everything, she would be completely and utterly alone.

"Are you going to speak or not? You've wasted quite enough time defiling my space as it is."

Togami settled a critical look on her as he crinkled his nose slightly.

"I-I...have something to tell you, but you can't tell anyone." She said as she avoided making eye contract with the heir.

A soft sigh escaped the blond haired man. "At the very least, you've peaked my curiosity Fukawa. What is it?"

The Ultimate Writer shivered as she rubbed her sweaty palms together a moment.

"You know about Genocider Syo? The famous killer that has never been caught?" She asked quietly as she peered up at him.

"Hmph were you eavesdropping on my conversation? What does a serial killer have to do with your presence here?" Togami asked as he raised a single brow.

"I know who Genocider Syo is." She uttered in a low manner.

* * *

 **5:55 P.M Day Eight**

 **First Floor**

 **Prop Room**

"And you're sure the only thing that was touched was Iruma herself and the Shot Put ball?" Kyoko asked as she rested her chin against her hand.

Kaede was quiet a moment as her brow furrowed. "I mean yeah by the time we'd arrived Miu had just woke up. I didn't think it was probably anything serious, but I thought the two of you would probably want to double check. So I came looking for you after we got Miu to the Nurse's Office." She mused with a faint smile.

"You did the right thing Kaede. I mean even if it was an accident, It's probably for the best we make sure." Shuichi said as his gaze lingered on her a moment.

Kyoko cleared her throat as she now stood next to one of the shelves that was cluttered with various stage props. "You mentioned that Iruma heard something above her, beforehand. Which leads me to believe it was probably here." The girl paused as she grabbed a small stepladder, before shifting it into place. The lavender hair girl climbed it, before scrutinizing the top a moment. "Hm most of this shelf is covered in dust. However there is a round section that's clean by comparison."

"So based off that, do you think it really could have just been an accident?" Saihara asked as he looked up at Kiri.

"That is yet to be determined. We cannot draw a conclusion this soon." Kyoko mused.

Kaede bit her lower lip as she felt a bit out of place. "Uh I thought maybe Iruma bumped into the shelf and caused it to fall on her." she offered quietly.

Shuichi tapped his chin. "Well that is a plausible scenario."

"Then shall we test then?" Kyoko suggested as she gestured down at the ball that was now resting on the floor.

"You don't do anything halfway do you Kiri?" Kaede smiled softly.

A thin smile graced the other girl's lips. "Of course not. I'll sleep much better if I can determine if this was just an accident or something else."

Saihara knelt down, before picking up the ball. "Uh I agree. Let's just be careful, I'm sure poor Tsumiki has her hands full with Miu as it is."

* * *

 **6:01 P.M Day Eight**

 **First Floor**

 **Nurse's Office**

"Jeez that knot on your head almost looks like a second head." Kaito mused as he laced his hands behind his head.

Miu's eye twitched in annoyance. "Say that again spaceboy and I'll break your dick off and shove it up your ass!"

Fujisaki frowned as she patted the Inventor's shoulder. "Miu please don't get upset."

The Ultimate Astronaut snorted. "Heh I'd say she's gonna be just fine Mikan, but maybe you should stick her with a needle just for good measure."

"N-Needle?!" Miu shivered as she looked up in terror at Mikan.

The Nurse huffed as she pouted slightly as she shook her head. "Momota that's not very nice. Please don't scare Iruma like that. She shouldn't be afraid of me." she said quietly as she gingerly pressed a sanitized cloth to the back of Iruma's head.

The busty blonde hissed. "Fuck me that stings. Why is dickless here anyway Mikan? You two aren't shagging are you? I swear you can do better than him!"

Kaito looked as if he was about to vomit. "Yeah not in a million freaking years!"

"Tch you'd be lucky to have such a fucking babe ride your limp dick!" Iruma scowled at him.

"Miu please behave." Fujisaki muttered once more.

Mikan hands shook slightly. "Um I don't think Momota meant it as an insult to me. I'm use to being insulted, but I don't think he's interested in doing such things with his sister." she mumbled softly.

"Miki! Oi so much for keeping that quiet for a while." Kaito facepalmed.

"P-Please forgive me, but it's so hard to keep it to myself." she murmured timidly.

Chihiro's eyes widened. "So Nanami was right. You two do favor each other a lot."

"Wait a damn second! You're siblings?! When the fuck did that happen?" Miu hissed again as Mikan gently dabbed at her head.

"W-Well we only found out a few hours ago. Nami was the one who helped us put it together." Tsumiki said with a faint smile.

Kaito sighed. "Yeah we figured it was probably not a smooth idea to announce it aloud. Though it's kind of a moot point since none of us can keep our traps shut."

Fujisaki smiled softly. "It's alright we'll try to keep it to ourselves. There are somethings that you should only reveal when you feel comfortable. Right Miu?" he asked as he stared at the inventor tenderly a moment.

"Yeah fuck whatever. I ain't a damn snitch." she frowned. "So what's the damage? Am I about to die or what?"

Mikan meekly shook her head as she pulled the cloth away. "No you got very lucky. There's some swelling, but you won't even need stitches. Just take a few aspirin and relax. Though I would suggest having someone keep an eye on you, just to be safe."

An impish look settled on the blonde's face, as she tilted her head to stare at The Ultimate Programmer. "Fujibear! I call fucking dibs tonight." she grinned widely.

"Fujibear?" Mikan questioned as she tilted her head to the side.

Chihiro blushed. "Please don't ask so I don't have to explain it."

* * *

 **7** **:34 P.M Day Eight**

 **First** **Floor**

 **Dormitories**

"Absolutely fucking not! I already said we're not even fucking considering that. I don't give a shit what that fucking bear says." Fuyuhiko yelled as he paced back and forth through his room, before jabbing a finger towards Peko.

"And stop fucking kneeling. You're not my god damn servant Peko!" He growled. "After what we said earlier, things can't just go back to that anymore."

The Swordswoman slowly rose to her feet as she took several measured steps forward, before stopping in front of Fuyuhiko as she hesitantly reached out and rested her hands on his shoulders causing him to pause in the middle of another tirade. "You will always be my master. I would do anything to protect you, killing for you is second nature to me. Your life matters more than theirs does to me."

The gangster grinded his teeth together. "Yeah well did you ever fucking think of what I want? If you go and do something that god damn stupid, I could lose you forever."

Peko's lips twitched ever so slightly. "If that should happen I would be a useless weapon that has outlived it's usefulness."

Fuyuhiko suddenly gripped at her sleeves as he shook his head vigorously. "STOP FUCKING SAYING THAT. You're not a god damn weapon to me. You never have been. I don't want to leave this place without you." he admitted his voice surprisingly vulnerable at the moment.

"Fuyuhiko you are so angry all the time, but I know your real secret. You have a good heart you're far kinder than the rest of your family. That's why I have to be so ruthless, so you don't have to be. I want you to be happy always."

The boy fell quiet a moment, his hands still gripping her shirt. "Peko promise me you won't leave here tonight? You'll stay here with me until morning." he said his voice still low.

An amused chuckle escaped the normally stoic swordswoman. "Is that an order?"

The gangster rolled his jaw. "It's what ever it needs to be. Just don't leave. I don't want you to leave me."he admitted almost hoarsely.

Pekoyama took a slightly uneven breath as she stepped forward, before slowly folding her arms round him. She pulled his face against her chest. "Fuyuhiko I will stay with you as long as you'll have me."

* * *

 **8** **:07 P.M Day Eight**

 **First Floor**

 **Kitchen**

"How's the show coming along Saya?" Aoi smiled as she pulled a carton of milk out of the fridge. "You guys feel good about tomorrow?"

Maizono offered a soft smile. "Well to be honest I was reluctant at first about doing the show at all. Especially after this morning, but maybe it is for the best. I just hope everything comes together well. The plan is for two in the afternoon. Thankfully we had a lot of help with prepping everything. Leon even organized where we'll be arranged on stage. Our equipment is already set and ready to go."

The Ultimate Soldier smiled as she leaned against the bar. "To be honest I think everyone welcomed the distraction. This morning really rattled everyone. I think some people haven't left their rooms since and honestly there's no guarantee they will anytime soon."

Sayaka bowed her head slightly. "This motive makes everyone feel so vulnerable. I-I can't entirely blame them."

Aoi bit her lower lip as she looked between the two girls. "So don't hate me for bringing this up, but since it's just the three of us. Maybe we should talk about the elephant in the room?" she suggested.

"Elephant in the room?" Mukuro played along as she quirked a single brow.

"Naegi right?" Maizono offered a thin smile.

Asahina flushed slightly. "Yeah I'm not really experienced when it comes to my feelings, especially when it comes to romance. I've never even had a boyfriend before. I know that the last thing any of us should be thinking about is a boy, when we're in a place like this." she paused a moment as she chewed the inside of her cheek. "But even so I can't help myself. I really like Makoto, but I also really care about both of you. I don't want to let anything come between us, regardless of what happens."

Maizono offered a sad smile. "Honestly I can't believe Makoto and you guys are even giving me a chance after what happened. I don't ever want to be that kind of person again. Whatever happens between any of us and Naegi, I say we promise to not let it change us."

The Soldier folded her arms as she huffed. "Best of luck to you both. Who said I was interested in Naegels anyways? Don't put words in my mouth Donut Girl." she huffed.

Asahina pouted as she stalked forward till she was only a foot or so away from the Fashionista. "Come on Junko! Like we buy that for a moment."

"Hina is right I don't know how you're able to even deny it right now, but we can see through you. Somehow all three of us are hopelessly into the same boy." Maizono smiled faintly.

Mukuro averted her gaze. "Jeez just shut up alright? You both are giving me a headache right now."

Aoi giggled softly. "Think Koto even has a clue?"

"Not a chance, but him being so oblivious is part of his charm." Maizono smiled softly.

* * *

 **9:41 P.M Day Eight**

 **First Floor**

 **Dormitories**

Hajime stepped out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist. He tilted his head towards his door as the bell suddenly chimed.  
"Who in the world would come here this late?" he murmured quietly to himself.

He glanced up at the clock, before heading towards the door. It wasn't curfew quiet yet, so he had no reason to suspect anything foul. The Committee would still be patrolling this evening regardless.

As he pulled the door open, he blinked momentarily as he saw Mikan standing there in front of him. However she was wearing an school girl outfit rather than her typical nurse's uniform. She looked rather sheepish as the uniform looked a size or so too small as it hugged her buxom frame more than she was clearly comfortable with. The shy girl lightly bit her lower lip.

"U-Um Hajime? Could I come in? Could we possibly talk?" she asked shyly as her eyes lifted up to finally look at the boy. Her face immediately reddened as she saw him with just a towel wrapped around his waist.

He offered a sheepish grin. "Of course. Sorry about the towel, I just got out of the shower. Why don't you come in? I'll get changed in the bathroom." he offered as he stepped back from the door, before heading to collect some clothes.

Mikan wordlessly rocked on her feet a moment as if uncertain. She finally slipped into the room, before shutting the door behind her. _'I can't believe I'm in Hajime's room! What if he thinks I'm disgusting that I'm trash. What if what Hiyoko keeps saying about me is true?'_ she lightly curled her arms around herself as she settled into a chair next to Hajime's desk. _'But I may never have the courage to be so honest with him again. This may be my only chance.'_

A few minutes would elapse, before the reserve course student walked back into the room. He offered her a small smile as he adjusted his usual shirt. "Have to say it's a surprise seeing you in an outfit like that." he mused softly.

The nurse flushed as she folded her arms across her chest. "Does H-Hajime think I look disgusting? I-I'm sorry. Kirumi was just washing clothes, and this is all I could find. Please forgive me." she offered as she bowed her head slightly.

She blinked slightly as the boy walked towards her, before gently lifting her chin up with his hand.

"Hey I'm gonna keep saying it till you believe me, but you're anything but disgusting. You're beautiful Mikan and you have nothing to apologize for." he said in a warm tone that caused her heart to skip a beat or two, as tears brimmed around the corner of her eyes. _'Heh I'm not sure if I should be upset or pleased with this damn motive. I don't know if I could ever be that forward normally.'_

"N-No one has ever been as kind as you and the others have been to me. Especially you though Hajime. That's why I want you to know the truth." she offered in pained voice.

"The truth?" Hajime questioned quietly as he knelt down in front of the girl. "Hey you know you can tell me anything Mikan, but I don't want you to make yourself uncomfortable. Especially with this whole motive going on. You shouldn't force yourself. So take your time."

The nurse shook her head as she took a quick breath. "N-No I want Hajime to know. I want to finally be able to tell someone I-I care for. While I still feel like I can say it. I'd understand if you thought I was trash. I wouldn't be blame you if you didn't want to talk to me again afterward, but just this once I want to try." she said in a soft manner.

Hajime felt his pulse quicken slightly. He'd never seen her so torn and yet so confident about anything since he'd met her. He just wanted her to see how she looked in his eyes. "I would never think that Mimi. Whatever it is, it won't change how I feel."

Mikan numbly nodded her head as she reached down and to Hajime's surprise began to slowly unravel the series of bandages that covered her right leg. Her left leg and thigh was soft and almost appeared baby smooth from the complexion. However as her bandages slowly unraveled along her other leg, it gave Hajime a window into something that was truly disturbing. Her right leg was covered in numerous scars and burns, the signs of repeated trauma that had led to permanent marks on her body. She refused to look at him as she began to reach up as she loosened the wrapping along her left arm now, before letting them fall as well.

At first it was hard to discern the problem, her forearm seemed pale and flawless, however as she tilted her arm over the grisly truth greeted the boy. Deep nasty scars ran across her wrists and further along her underarm. Some appeared far older than others, suggesting there had been more than one incident of this manner.

Hajime felt a cold rage settle throughout his body, as he felt something warm staining his cheeks. He was crying. When was the last time he'd done that?  
"Mikan." he started in a weak voice.

"I-It's alright. M-Mikan already knows. She's hideous, trash, and not worth anyone's time. She tried to end it a few times, but she was too cowardly." she offered in a hollow tone as she started to turn her head away, only to stop as Hajime bolted up. He suddenly wrapped his arms around her protectively, as he felt sobs escape his chest. He clung to her tightly however as he found his voice.

"Stop that. You're not any of those things to me. Dammit Mikan I would never push you away because of something like this. I just want to hurt anyone, who'd do something like this to you." he breathed sharply as he lightly ran a hand through her hair.

The girl froze not expecting the comforting gesture. Despite her emotions she couldn't help but feel a faint flush touch her face, as her lips trembled slightly. "It was my family." she offered quietly.

"W-What?" he asked his voice was still shaky.

"I never knew my father. Mother use to take her frustration out on me and eventually she let her boyfriends do whatever they wanted to me. She'd put her cigarettes out on me when she was really angry. I thought I must have done something wretched to deserve such a punishment. The truth came out finally one of the times I tried to." she paused a moment as she squeezed he eyes shut. "...when I cut myself." she managed quietly as she slowly worked her jaw.

"I woke up in a hospital. I can still remember the smell of the room. How clean everything was. M-Most people are so terrified of hospitals, but it was the first place I ever felt safe in. I-I saw so many doctors and nurses saving people. People who were weak like me. I wanted that strength too. To have that power for the first time in my life." she said her voice trailing off, as the tears began to suddenly flood out of her eyes.

"D-Don't you see Hajime? I-I'm disgusting. I'm ugly and everything anyone has ever said about me is true. I-I don't deserve such kindness." she sniffled

It was the first time in his life that Hajime finally understood how someone could consider murder a viable option. To think such monsters truly existed in the world. Though along with that rage was also this fierce need to comfort Mikan, to shield her, and protect her. To keep anything from ever hurting her again.

He very carefully raised his hand up to rest upon her left cheek. He leaned forward slowly as he pressed his mouth against her forehead. It was a very tender gesture as kept his other arm still curled around her, as he gentle squeezed her.

"Mikan you're the sweetest, kindest person I've ever met. I don't care what you say to refute it. You're beautiful to me and every time you say otherwise, I'll tell you how wrong you are." he breathed as lowered his lips as he slowly pressed his mouth against her other cheek. Again the gesture was soft, comforting and it showed in the delicate way he held her.

Another series of sharp whimpers escaped her, before she suddenly surged forward. She buried her face against the crook of his neck, as her arms curled around him as deep sobs wracked her entire body.

Today had been such an emotional day. Now she had a baby brother and had finally been able to open up to someone she cared about.

"Hajime tomorrow there's someone I want you to meet." she mumurred softly, before shutting her eyes.

* * *

 **9:52 P.M Day Eight**

 **First Floor**

 **Dormitories**

Shuichi cautiously opened his door. "Kiri? What are you doing here?" he asked with a hint of concern. "The Committee is about to start their patrol. They've been getting worse about anyone stepping out of line."

"I'm well aware of the risks, but I needed to pass along some information." she mused as she wordlessly pushed past him and into his room.

Saihara sighed as he shut the door, before following after her. "It's about what happened with Iruma I take it?"

"Correct. I took the liberty of investigating after you and Kaede left. I found piano wire that was still wrapped around the base of one of the shelves. Close to where Iruma was found. I think perhaps a trap was set there." Kyoko mused.

"Isn't that a bit of a stretch? I mean there is a lot of clutter in that room, who's to say it wasn't already there?" Shuichi countered.

"Alone that evidence would be pretty flimsy, however there is something else. I spoke with Fujisaki myself, and he alone convinced me of my theory. When he arrived at the room the light was shut off, but Iruma made no mention of trying to navigate a dark room." Kiri offered.

Shuichi eye's widened. "Which means someone shut the light off after the fact? Perhaps they thought she was dead?"

"Regardless of their intent, it is solid evidence that it could not have been a mere accident." Kyoko mused.

"If that's the case then this may only be the beginning." Shuichi said in a low voice.

* * *

 ***AN* I just want to let all of you know how much I genuinely appreciate all of you. I spent all morning fixing something that I've received feedback about for a while. I know a lot of people are frustrated with how much my Q & A sections take up. So I've found a middle ground. I'm going to continue to respond to your questions, but I'm not going to include the questions in my chapters going forward. That way it will trim down how bloated this section can get.**

 **Hope you all have a wonderful Thanksgiving!**

 **Dinodude8000**

 _Hey I really appreciate your feedback as always! And no worries our busty blonde inventor ain't down for the count yet! Heh_

 **Trygve11**

 _Sometimes life gives back. Consider Miu a thanksgiving day miracle! =) And thanks for voting!_

 **Wintersmith23**

 _Have no fear Miu is still alive and kicking! And yeah I actually just spent a couple of hours editing EVERY chapter to slim these sections down._

 **Shadow Ninja Koopa **

_Haha yeah I'm going to refrain from making everyone a relative :p And yeah I really liked the poisoning myself, but I realized that a big part of this universe relies on suspense and mystery. I felt it would be a disservice to rehash the same murder._

 **Invisible Prince **

_I did what? She looks plenty alive to me! Just a knot on the back of her head *Smirks* And I sort of took for granted that the handbooks display their "Ages" Well at least their ages when they enrolled._

 **Toraemon **

_Haha Miu is still among the living. As for how many thigns I'm going to take away? Oh sweet summer child, I've only begun._

 **Gallerian **

_Consider your vote tallied!_

 ** God Emperor Of GAR-halla **

_Funny enough when I played the second game I was always a big fan of that haha._

 ** PettyPunk **

_C it is then! I'll tally your vote and thanks!_

 ** lolrus555 **

_Fair enough I can see you're point! And yeah I'm not going to have Tenko's reason for hating men be as stupid as it was in V3._

 ** SkylightsBLADE **

_I can totally understand where you're coming from! Tenko definitely requires the right kind of guy hehe._

 ** Vongola Ninja **

_Boy I really toyed with some emotions with that cliffhanger didn't I? I'm genuinely sorry! But you got your wish!_

 ** Master S96 **

_Nope cursing is still over 9000 for now!_

 ** Blacksmith8240 **

_I love your response! Lol Why should this happen? Because Mondo deserves it!_

 ** Cinderfall201 **

_Boy I feel like I seriously pranked all of you. I feel kind of bad...NOT_

 ** Zephyrius29 **

_You're really not a Owari fan. If I'm not mistaken we've discussed her being a Asahina repeat in a previous comment. Oh well to each his own. I do think Mondo/Akane makes a lot more sense. Like I said initially I wanted feedback before making a decision haha._

 **1995hzq**

 _Boy I love my twists!_

 ** darknessking6 **

_NOPE she's not dead. I'm just a jackass who loves playing with people's emotions!_

 ** dougcupcake **

_I'm such a huge troll! I couldn't help myself :P_

 ** SuperedX **

_Sort of a nap I suppose haha._

 **Sky **

_Hey I really appreciate your feedback and it makes me feel so good to hear you enjoy this fic so much! Oh and congrats on the Honor Roll!_

 **Aquirs-Chan **

_Haha might wanna keep that detective hat off just a little bit longer :p I am curious who you think dunnit before it even happens =)_

 ** ronin warriors fanatic **

_You might wanna check with your phone carrier, because you just got a dropped call! Sorry bad pun and I'm a huge troll lol._

 ** doomqwer **

_AND DOOM WINS A COOKIE FOR CALLING IT! =D_

 **Wrookie01**

 _Consider it tallied and your updated choice is too haha._

 ** wesst1 **

_Boy in that situation Akane would wear the pants for days HAHA well probably not. I can't see Akane wearing pants ;)_


	34. Chapter 34: String Theory: Act One

**Chapter 34: String Theory: Act One**

 **10:43 P.M Day Eight**

 **First Floor**

 **Hallway**

"Absolutely not!" Tenko exclaimed as she balled her fists up. "I will not stoop so low as to spy on my friends, especially not for a degenerate such as yourself!" She growled as she jabbed a finger towards Ishimaru.

The Hall Monitor gritted his teeth as he raised a finger to his mouth. "Please Miss Chabashira. There's no need to yell."

"Hmph that's rich coming from you of all people." She huffed as she folded her arms. "Look I told you about Angie, because I was worried about the others. I didn't volunteer to be your spy and I will not let any harm come to them."

A sigh escaped Kiyotaka. "I do not wish for any violence either, but please you have to understand the inherent risk Yonaga poses. If the status quo isn't changed, she could quite easily seize control over all of us. It is clear to me that she believes she is right, but that makes her all the more dangerous. She can't be negotiated with, so the best solution I can see is to find a way to undermine her power so she can't do anything dangerous."

"Tch don't you think you're being a bit dramatic?" The Aikido Master frowned as she offered him a hard look.

"Not in the least and I think you know I'm right. You chose to immediately run to tell us, even with your disdain for men. Your gut had to tell you something was wrong. I'm just asking you to help us keep the peace, and Angie being on the threshold of complete control is a terrifying notion." Taka said as his brow furrowed.

The girl averted her gaze a moment. "What makes you think they won't distrust me as much as the rest of you?"

"Because Hagakure is horrible at keeping things to himself. He never once mentioned anything about you, also you weren't present in the meeting he seemingly found out about. I believe some of the others may be more receptive to you, you don't even have to engage them directly. I just need to know how far Angie's brainwashing has gone. If there's anyone who has uncertainties, I must know." Ishimaru said as he tapped along his forearm.

"What makes a man any better to be in charge? Aren't you just doing this to keep your own power? To be in charge? How is that any different?" The Aikido Master's eyes fixated on him.

"I do not wish to be a tyrant Miss Chabashira. I try to leave decisions to a majority, but if she takes power she'll be the only one with a voice." he paused a moment as his frown deepened. "Also she intends to convince us to embrace this lifestyle. To accept this prison as our future."

Tenko's eyes widened. "T-To just stay here? Forever? But why would anyone want that?"

Kiyotaka shook his head. "She believes if we simply embrace it, we can end the killing game. From there we can live out the rest of our days in harmony. It sounds insane to me, but I know that for some it might sound appealing. No one handles such situations in the same way." he sucked in a deep breath, before stalking forward towards the girl.

Tenko tensed as if preparing to strike, however her eyes widened as he suddenly collapsed to his knees, before pressing his forehead against the floor. "Please Miss Chabashira I beg you, help me stop this madness. I have faith in you!" he said lowly.

A faint flush graced the girl's face as she fidgeted with her hands a moment. "G-Get up already! Don't be such an idiot."

Ishimaru remained on the ground, but slowly lifted his head up. "Then will you assist me?"

"Fine whatever I'll do it, just please get off the ground." she grounded out in embarrassment.

A small smile graced his face as he rose to his feet. "I knew I could count on you. I will not betray your trust Miss Chabashira."

"Just call me Tenko, you make me feel old dummy." She frowned slightly. "You better not go back on your word, or I'll break you like a breadstick."

Kiyotaka offered a thumbs up. "I would never do such a thing Tenko. Together we will keep the others safe."

* * *

 **6:43 A.M Day Nine**

 **First Floor**

 **Dormitories**

Fujisaki groggily rubbed at his eyes as slowly sat up.

The petite programmer would slowly peer over at the sleeping blonde next to him. Last night's scare would have already been forgotten if not for the bandage wrapped around the Inventor's head.

Chihiro felt himself fidgeting slightly as he stared at the blonde. _'Miu looks so different when she's asleep. For all her crude talk, she's not done anything that bad. It's almost like she just doesn't want to be left alone. I-I want to get stronger so I can eventually be honest with everyone and so I can protect her.'_ he thought to himself as he leaned over as he stared the sleep blonde. 'Kami if you can hear me thank you for letting her be alright.'

A surprised squeal escaped the petite boy as Iruma's hand suddenly reached out and grabbed him by the shirt.

She cracked a single eye open as an amused smirk crossed her lips. "Fuji? You planning on copping a feel while I'm sleeping? What a naughty boy. I might have to punish you for that."

The Ultimate Programmer shook his head vehemently. "N-No Miu I wouldn't do anything like that. I-I swear." he stammered softly.

The busty blonde huffed seemingly disappointed. "You didn't have to be so honest, though I guess you don't have a choice huh? "

The boy fidgeted slightly feeling, as if he'd somehow upset her. "Well it's not that I don't think about things like that. I just I didn't think you'd really think of me like that. I-I'm not a real man like everyone else." he said as he bowed his head slightly.

An annoyed look crossed the blonde's face. "Who the fuck said you're not a real man? I'll beat the shit out of anyone who says that. Did you tell someone else your secret Fuji?" she asked as she eyed the boy intently.

"N-No it's not like that. I haven't said a word to anyone else, but I just didn't think you'd look at me like a girl would look a boy. You didn't treat me cruelly, but I didn't think you'd ev-" He was muffled as the Inventor suddenly grabbed him by the chin, before promptly sealing his mouth with hers in a searing kiss.

The boy's eyes widened as the girl slowly pulled backwards.

"No more fucking talking shit about yourself alright? I won't tolerate that crap from anyone, especially you." she huffed as she threw her legs over the side of the bed, before she began to yank her shirt off.

"M-Miu y-you can't just do that!" Fujisaki exclaimed as he covered his eyes with his hands as the Inventor was left in nothing more than her underwear, which left little to the imagination with her voluptuous frame.

"Sure I can! It's my damn room and what's the big deal, last night you were snuggled up against these puppies of mine." she grinned as she watched the boy squirm a bit in response.

"T-That's not the same thing." He murmured lamely.

"Relax Fujibear you have some time to relax. This girl genius is going to take a nice hot shower, feel free to join me if you like." she smirked as she waved her hand as she stalked towards the bathroom.

The Petite Programmer stared through his hands feebly, as he watched her hips sway ever so slightly.

* * *

 **7:42 A.M Day Nine**

 **First Floor**

 **Aquarium**

Makoto scratched the back of his head in a sheepish manner. "Uh Chiaki you're making me nervous. So why did you want to meet like this?"

The Ultimate Gamer bowed her head slightly. "Sorry I just didn't know if it was a good idea to talk about this in front of everyone else. I'm sorry for all the secrecy." she offered a faint smile.

"Heh it's really alright. Actually it's kind of funny when I think about it. A few nights ago I had this weird dream about you and me. I guess I was on a few too many meds." He admitted.

Nanami's eyes widened. "Dream about us?"

The boy blinked as he waved his hands frantically. "Uh wait I what I meant to say is we were both in it. " he stammered slightly. _'Way to go Makoto now she probably thinks you're some sort of creep.'_ he sighed softly.

"Relax I think I know what you mean." she smiled faintly. "Can you tell me more about it?"

The Ultimate Luck regarded her a moment. "Yeah I guess I can. I mean it was really strange. Most of the time you forget things about your dreams after you wake up, but I remember everything so clearly. I know this probably sounds crazy, but in my dream things seemed to be going badly. It was like we were going to the same school together or something." he paused as his lips pulled into a frown.

"In my dream we talked about a man named Ryota and some video, it seems like the rest of our friends were in danger or something. The last thing I saw before waking up was the two of us running off into separate directions." he shook his head. "Crazy right? I mean we almost treated each other like family. So am I crazy or what?" he chuckled halfheartedly.

Nanami felt a shiver go down her spine. "Makoto I'm not sure that was a dream."

The boy's eyes widened. "What are you saying Nanami?"

Chiaki bit her lower lip a moment, before choosing the right words. "If it is a dream somehow we both had dreams about something almost identical."

"Wait a second, you're saying you saw the same thing as me?" Makoto asked as he stared at her dumbfounded.

"Not exactly, but It's most certainly connected. I saw the man who identified himself as Ryota. We were talking about using that video to save Hajime and everyone else, and about the fact that you hadn't returned yet. He also mentioned something else about Chihiro, and something called Alter Ego that could help." she frowned. "I don't really recall anything past that point." The Gamer admitted.

Naegi gritted his teeth. "What could all of that mean? How could we both see something like that? It's impossible isn't it?"

"I-I don't know. Honestly I wanted to talk to you about it. I thought maybe if anyone might know it would be you." Chiaki admittedly.

"I can see why you didn't want to say this in front of everyone, it sounds crazy." Makoto said as he paced back and forth.

"The implications are unsettling, but we can just jump to conclusions. Maybe someone did something to us? Maybe the person who put us here in the first place?" The Gamer suggested.

Naegi nodded as he bowed his head. "I don't know, I guess anything is possible. Uh in the interest of being honest with each other, can I show you something?" he asked as he stopped pacing as he stared at her a moment.

Nanami offered a curt nod of her head. "Sure. Do you think it might be related?"

The Ultimate Luck sucked in a short breath. "I-I'm not sure, but it's been bothering me. You know how I've been back in my room a couple of days now? Well shortly after I got back my skin started itching. I couldn't sleep and against my better judgment, I sort of messed with my bandage." he admitted as he swallowed, before reaching down to lift his hoodie and shirt up. "This is what I found."

"Nothing." Nanami breathed as she stared at the boy's flawless unblemished torso and abs. "But that's impossible, there's not even a scar."

* * *

 **8:01 A.M Day Nine**

 **First Floor**

 **Hallway**

A frown graced Celestia's countenance, as she stalked through the boy's dormitories. Her heels clacked against the ground as she walked. _'That little piece of shit thinks he can control me, that he owns me? We'll see how smug he is when he's reduced to the truth. I really hope Owada does indeed kill him, it solve more than one of my problems.'_ she thought to herself as she slowly reigned in her expression as she came to a stop in front of a door. She extended her clawed digit, before pressing the button.

There was a brief pause, before the door opened. However it wasn't the boy she was expecting.

"Ah Miss Ludenberg. A pleasure to see you this morning, I expect you were looking for Ouma." Korekiyo's gold eyes regarded her intently.

For a brief moment Celestia's ruby eyes widened. "I was actually, though I am surprised to find you here of all places."

"Ah well in all civilizations, a social life is essential. It is why the mind fails so quickly after being exposed to solitary confinement. As humans we are by nature drawn to one another. We crave to find companionship in whatever form it may take." The Anthropologist mused as he briefly touched his chin.

Celestia's lips twitched slightly. "I see your point, however why you'd elect to spend your free time with him is beyond me." she scowled slightly at her own bluntness. "Forgive me. This motive is very irritating." she grounded out lowly.

A trill of laughter escaped the tall boy. "Oh it is rather exposing isn't it? All of our sins and secrets laid bare? Kokichi hasn't been very fond of it as well. Unfortunately he's still recovering or I'd let you see him yourself."

"Recovering?" Celestia's questioned as she quirked a single brow. "Is he ill or something of that nature?"

Shinguji offered a mirthless chuckle. "Oh not at all. He very much wanted to be a part of the performance this afternoon, but alas he felt dare I say it? Vulnerable. So I carefully oversaw a small procedure, one that will assure he is quite able to attend."

"What exactly did Ouma have you do?" She asked as her brow furrowed ever so slightly.

"Are you familiar with the three wise monkeys? In some cultures they are referred to as the three mystic apes. Together they embody the proverbial principle. See no evil, hear no evil, and speak no evil. The three monkeys are Mizaru, covering his eyes, who sees no evil; Kikazaru, covering his ears, who hears no evil; and Iwazaru, covering his mouth, who speaks no evil. However unlike Iwazaru, simply covering his mouth with his hands would not stifle the truth. I am quite adept at sewing Miss Ludenberg."

Celestia's mouth fell open as her mask slipped. "You sewed Ouma's mouth shut?"

"Indeed it was an unpleasant experience to be sure, but he was quite adamant that I do so. I was more than happy to oblige." Kiyo mused quietly.

"I-I see well I can't say the silence from him won't be appreciated. " she said as she laced her hands together. "I think I should take my leave now."

"Ah yes of course. Good day to you Miss Ludenberg." He said his intense eyes regarding her for a lingering moment, before shutting the door.

Celestia fought a small scowl as her heels continued to clack along the floor as she stalked away. 'Damn him. To think he would be so desperate to keep himself from admitting the truth. Bastard' she lightly grinded her teeth as she passed the Theater.

The door itself was already propped open.

* * *

 **8:19 A.M Day Nine**

 **First Floor**

 **Dormitories**

Kirumi found herself uncharacteristically nervous as she walked into the Ultimate Heir's room. "Master Togami have you been well? I haven't seen you since yesterday morning." she said as she balanced a load of laundry in her arms.

A mirthless chuckle escaped the boy. "I'd expect not. After all you've been doing your best to avoid me, you didn't come here just because of a few towels did you?" he asked as he turned to face her, before raising a single brow.

The Maid bowed her head slightly. "I apologize for remaining distant. It is true that I went out of my way to avoid seeing you. I was admittedly afraid you'd press me for answers and I'm not comfortable offering. However I heard you hadn't been seen by hardly anyone save Fukawa. I was worried." she said quietly as she slowly paced towards his bathroom.

It was clear she was eager to put some distance between herself and him.

The blonde shook his head as he took as seat, before crossing his legs. "Kirumi you expect the worst of me don't you? Fair enough I suppose the thought of prying you for honest answers did cross my mind. However I want to hear the truth from you willingly, not by force. I don't have patience for much, but I can make an exception in regards to this." he mused.

There was a brief pause, before the maid emerged from the bathroom. Her brow was furrowed ever so slightly. "I see. I am sorry for assuming the worst, not being able to exercise as much discretion makes me uncomfortable. There is something I wanted to ask you though. When the motive was announced, why did you remain silent ? I assumed you would use the chance to uncover whatever information you could."

A smirk settled on the boy's countenance. "Yes however starting such a game would work both ways and I'd rather not part with my family's secrets. Besides it would be dull if this entire ordeal was unraveled by something so trivial. In any case if there is a mole or someone complicit in this game, I doubt they would be as vulnerable as the rest of us."

Kirumi's eyes widened marginally as she stalked forward. "Master Togami. You can't honestly believe this is only a game, look at how many have already died. If this is some joke I assure you, it isn't very funny."

Byakuya was quiet a moment as he brushed a strand of hair out of his face. "It wasn't meant as a joke. It is simply easier for me to approach this as a game that can be won, and I assure you I will win Kirumi."

"And what of everyone else? Would you just forsake them?" Her eyes narrowed slightly.

Togami shook his head. "You already know that answer. With a few exceptions, most of us are strangers. You're the only person other than myself that I care about in this game. The rest are just obstacles at best and enemies at worst. I care little for what becomes of them."

A resounding slap echoed through the room. Kirumi yanked her hand backwards as she bowed her head. "Forgive me Master. I forgot my place, I shouldn't have done that, but I cannot tolerate that way of thinking. There are those I genuinely care for and I do not wish to see them brought to harm. Still I should not have done that. I will take my leave." she said as she turned abruptly. Her normal graceful movements were gone, it was clear she just wanted to bolt at this point.

The Heir wordlessly touched his cheek a moment. "I've never seen you so riled up before. Those plebeians really mean this much to you?"

Kirumi paused halfway across the room as her shoulders slumped. "Yes Master they do. I do genuinely care about their wellbeing."

"Hmph very well then. Just be careful? Fools have a tendency to bring down those around them."

* * *

 **8:32 A.M Day Nine**

 **First Floor**

 **Dining Hall**

"Um Hajime? I-I'd like you to formally introduce Momota to you." Mikan stammered slightly as she pressed her index fingers together in a shy gesture.

The Reserve Course student offered a faint chuckle. "Mimi I think we're beyond introductions at this point. So how is this a big deal?" he asked as he quirked a single brow.

"O-Oh please forgive me! I should have explained, um well you see Momota is m-" she was cut off as the Ultimate Astronaut jabbed his thumb at himself, as he spoke up.

"Turns out Mikan is my big sister, we have the same father. We just found out yesterday." he said with a wild grin.

Hinata's eyes widened as he looked between the pair. "Huh well now that you mention you two and Kokichi are the only people I've ever met with hair that color. I can definitely see the resemblance. In any case I'm glad you have that connection." a smile pulled as his lips as he regarded the nurse a moment.

"I-I wanted Hajime to know about Momota, because Hajime has been very kind and a good friend." She mumbled timidly as her face heated up slightly, as she averted her gaze.

Kaito offered an appraising look, as he stared at Hajime for a long moment. "Eh is Hinata your boyfriend? I don't know if I approve Miki. All this dude does is sulk."

Hajime's eye twitched ever so slightly. "I'm standing right here Kaito."

"Yeah and you still have that sulking expression on your face. Miki needs someone who's more positive in her life. I don't know if that's you." The Astronaut frowned.

"So what you've been her brother for a day and now you think you can control her?" Hajime countered as he folded his arms.

"I'm not controlling anyone, I just don't want my sister getting dragged down by you." Momota said as he mimicked Hinata's stance.

"G-Guys please don't fight. Please stop arguing." Mikan stammered, however her timid voice was lost on the pair.

"Dragged down by me? Mikan isn't helpless you know. She's grown a lot in the short time I've known her. No thanks to you." Hajime's eyes narrowed.

Kaito popped his knuckles. "Keep talking and you'll wish Miki was the Ultimate Dentist." he gritted out as he rolled up one of his sleeves.

"She said stop!" An angry voice exclaimed as Tenko suddenly appeared between the pair, before shoving both of the boys backwards.

"I don't care which if you is her brother or who's dating her, but if you make Tsumiki upset I'll kick both of your degenerate asses." The Aikido Master's eyes narrowed dangerously as she stared down the boys.

Hajime looked a bit ashamed as he stared at Tenko a moment, before letting his gaze shift between the siblings. "Mikan I'm sorry, I don't want to do anything to upset you."

Kaito offered a sheepish grin as he rubbed his chest a moment, before peering over at his sister. "Yeah I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have lost my cool Sis. I don't have any experience being a brother, but I don't want to screw it up."

The Nurse blinked a couple of tears out of her eyes as she fidgeted with her hands slightly. "Um I'm alright really. I just don't want two people I care about fighting." she murmured softly. "T-Thank you for helping us Tenko." she said softly as she regarded the other girl a moment, before offering a shy smile.

Chabashira's shoulders seem to relax slightly as she grinned. "Hey no biggie! I enjoy laying out men who get out of hand. Have you eaten yet?" she asked as she quirked a single brow.

"Well now I was just about t-" she was cut off as the other girl promptly slung an arm around her shoulder. "Come on then let's grab something then alright?"

"But Hajime and Momota." she lightly protested as she guided off towards the kitchen.

"Heh don't worry about those two, maybe it'll give them a chance to stop being suck pricks." she chuckled.

"She just stole your sister." Hajime frowned.

"Hmph she might have just stolen your girlfriend." Kaito chuckled.

"We're not dating, well at least I don't think we are. Look either way that's not funny." Hajime frowned.

The Astronaut sighed. "Sheesh who shoved that stick up your ass? Don't be so serious. Come on let's catch up with them. I don't know if I like the idea of Mikan leaning how to toss us like ragdolls from that chick."

Hajime offered a faint smile. "Truce then?"

Momota snorted. "Yeah alright truce, but only because I don't wanna see my new sister upset."

* * *

 **9:06 A.M Day Nine**

 **First Floor**

 **Sauna**

"I can't believe you just jumped in here with Ishimaru and Owada. Didn't that make you nervous at all?" Asahina asked as she adjusted her towel slightly, as she peered over at the Ultimate Gymnast who sat across from her with a wide grin.

"Nervous? Heh what's there to be nervous about? Most guys are more bark than bite anyways. Hehe you should seem em though. They were all twitchy and red as hell. Taka was about to explode and Owada tried to avoid starring at my tits, damn it was funny though." Akane howled with laughter as she stared over at the swimmer a moment.

"Shit looks like I'm not the only member of the double D club. Don't those things slow you down in the water?" Owari grinned as Aoi's face heated up.

"AKANE!" Hina cried as she self consciously adjusted her towel. "S-Stop staring at them like that." She stammered as she pouted slightly.

"Oh I get it! So only Shrimp gets to check out the goods huh?" Akane bit back another fit of laughter.

Asahina blinked as she tilted her head to the side. "Shrimp?"

"Heh the one who's usually glued to your hip. You know the one you're constantly flirting with." The Gymnast snorted.

Aoi's eyes widened in horror. "I-I don't flirt all the time with Makoto! Do I?" she asked suddenly as she bit her lower lip.

"Yup you freaking do. Though I think pipsqueak is even more oblivious then you." Akane laughed.

Asahina pouted as she folded her arms. "You just like picking on me don't you?"

Akane suddenly stood up as she wordlessly stepped closer. "Nope not at all." she said as a mischievous gleam crossed her eyes, before she wrenched and suddenly yanked Asahina's towel away from her body, before letting a whistle. "Holy crap! Hope no one else is in the bathouse or their about to get an eyeful!" she smirked impishly as she began to bolt for the door.

Aoi let out a girlish squeal as she suddenly jumped to her feet. "AKANE! Get back here right now!" she screamed as she chased after her.

* * *

 **11:34 A.M Day Nine**

 **First Floor**

 **Theater (Backstage)**

"Jeez what a klutz." Kazuichi groaned. "Miu goes and gets her noggin busted and we have to pick up her slack. Least she'll be on hand to help with the lights." The Mechanic muttered as he stood up, before brushing his clothes off.

"I do not believe Miss Iruma had any control over it. We should just be happy that is well and wish for her speedy recovery." Keebo exclaimed loudly.

"Sheesh yeah I get it. Don't wreck my ears Keebo." The Mechanic grumbled as he peered up at Nagito who stood atop a nearby ladder. "Oi Komaeda you about finished?"

Nagito offered a thin smile as he stared downward. "Just making a few last minute adjustments. Then I believe we can get the show on the road."

"Right on! Well the Ogre and Gonta moved the last of the heavy junk, Angie just finished the last of the decorations for the stage, and Kirumi is finishing her cleaning. Looks we're about ready for the show. Heh if you'll excuse me, I have seats to reserve!" Souda grinned as he waved his hand, before heading towards the drawn curtain.

"Nagito unless you require my assistance, I shall also take my leave. Perhaps Miss Tojo could use my help." The Robot mused quietly.

"By all means go ahead. I'll be right behind you shortly." Nagito offered a thin smile as he watched the boy disappear from sight, before his attention flickered upwards at something above him.

 _'So that's what you have planned is it? That simply won't do.'_ he mused to himself.

* * *

 **1:45 P.M Day Nine**

 **First Floor**

 **Theater (Makeup Room)**

Leon paced back and forth nervously across the room. "So just how many people are out there?"

Junko paused momentarily from brushing Maizono's hair, as she let out a soft sigh. "Jeez will you relax Kuwata? All of you have been rehearsing for hours now. It's not like a full fledged conTcert, it just a handful of songs to keep everyone entertained."

Ibuki tilted her chin. "Heh Ibuki will do more than just entertain! She intends to rock their faces off."

Sayaka chuckled softly. "Just remember to not adlib too much out there Mioda."

"You mean Ibuki can't have her amazeballs solo?" The Musician pouted.

"Just maybe save it for the right time? We have to play together not against each other." Kaede mused as Tsumugi quietly ran a comb through her lustrous hair.

"Alright it's not much longer, we'll go out there and everything will go perfectly." Leon chanted almost to himself.

"If you're curious though, it seems like we have an almost full house. When I checked a few minutes ago only a handful of people were missing. It seems like everyone is eager to see this show." she mused with a faint smile.

"Well on that note, I'm going to rejoin everyone in the audience. I'd say break a leg, but that's probably bad luck around here." Junko chuckled mirthlessly as she waved her hand as she strode towards the door.

* * *

 **2:11 P.M Day Nine**

 **First Floor**

 **Theater (Audience)**

The quartet was now well into their fourth song, as the audience had become enraptured shortly after the first verse of their opening number.

Even Byakuya seemed slightly impressed as his foot ever so often tapped against the floor.

The room was dark save the light that was cast upon the stage itself. Each of the respective groups were scattered throughout the large room.

Fuyuhiko's group was separated in two rows in the far reaches of the Theater, close to the door. Mondo,Akane,Gonta, & Ishimaru sat next to one another. While Pekoyama and Fuyuhiko sat together in a row behind them.

Shuichi,Yamada, Tsumugi, Mikan, Kaito, Tenko, Nanami,& Fujisaki sat in the front row. They were only a few feet away from the stage itself.

Kyoko sat next to the exit, in one of the seats furthest from the stage.

Twogami,Hiyoko,Kokichi, & Korekiyo sat a few rows in front of Kyoko and Fuyuhiko's group.

Sonia,Hagakure,Gundham,Angie, Togami, & Kirumi sat only a couple of rows behind the front row.

Naegi, Asahina, Sakura, Mukuro, & Keebo were in the direct middle of the audience.

Everyone else was either absent or was assisting behind stage.

Aoi raised a hand to her mouth, as she felt a shiver rock her frame. Her stomach turned uncomfortably once more.

Oogami who was sitting one side of the girl raised a single brow.

She leaned down to whisper, as the sound of music drowned out much of everything else. "Dear are you alright?"

"I-I think I shouldn't eaten so late last night. Maybe the sauna didn't help either. Oh god I'm gonna be sick." she grimaced as she suddenly bolted to her feet.

"Hina do you want some help?" Makoto spoke up as he eyes the swimmer with concern.

"N-No I'll be fine, I just need to. O-Oh I'll be back!"Asahina exclaimed as she slipped out of the aisle, before bolting towards the exit.

A sigh escaped _'Junko'_ as she wordlessly rose to her feet, before slipping through the aisle. "Save your energy Naegels. Last thing a girl wants is to have you see them worshipping the porcelain god."

"Junko I can accompany you. I'd like to make sure Hina is alright." Sakura said as she watched as Aoi continued bounding through the Theater.

"Nah it's no biggie. Just stay alright we'll be back in a jiffy!" she said as she waved her hand dismissively, before bounding forward swiftly after the swimmer.

Keebo frowned as his attention flitted away from the stage. "I hope Miss Asahina will be alright. I cannot entirely relate when it comes to human sickness."

"Oi shut the hell up will ya?!" Hagakure grumbled from a few rows up, before letting out a sharp yelp, as Angie promptly grabbed him by the ear.

* * *

 **2:13 P.M Day Nine**

 **First Floor**

 **Theater (Stage)**

Sayaka's lyrical voice melded with Kuwata's grittier tone, as the pair remained side by side at the front of the stage.

Despite it being Leon's first public performance, you wouldn't be able to discern that from how well his voice meshed with the idol's. He grasped the mic stand with his good hand as the song continued onward through the chorus.

A wild grin pulled at Mioda's face, as she continued to shred her guitar from the far right side of the stage.

Kaede who sat on the opposite side of the stage continued to play with expert precision, as her fingers danced across the keyboard. Her nerves from preforming in a group had vanished the moment the curtain had rose.

It was at the height of this fourth song, that the show suddenly came to an abrupt ending.

For those sitting in the audience the motion was so swift that it seemed almost unreal.

A sickening crunch could be heard, as something heavy collided against flesh and bone.

A grotesche splatter of blood splattered outward as the last note echoed resonated.

Someone abruptly crumpled to the floor, before a brief moment of silence seized the room.

The were was a series of gasps and screams that replaced the prior moment of peace, followed by the sound of the speakers along the walls churning to life.

 _ **"Ahem well I gotta say you kids know how to put on a show. This bear was really really pleased. Bahaha you know the rules. Investigation and then trial! Oh and don't forget loose lips sink ships."** _Monokuma guffawed loudly as the speakers abruptly shut off.

* * *

 ***AN***

 _ **The Deity With Two Faces **_

_Hey I just wanted to say thank you for such a wonderful and thoughtful review. I really do appreciate the feedback in regards to Tenko. It's always nice when people can offer constructive criticism and advice, without being snobby about it. I really hope you enjoy what's the come!_

 **Toraemon**

 _Haha I know that feeling. Everytime I read a daganronpa fanfic I'm always holding my breath that a beloved character doesn't die or become the murderer._

 **Luckenhaft **

_Can I say how much I loved giving Mikan a family member that isn't a complete piece of shit?_

 _Also bad Lucken for still pushing the TsuMota ship! :P_

 _I had to feature an awkward Kaito/Hajime meet and greet after your comment. Also I do love making my readers paranoid, probably not a good sign when I think about it._

 _Also I'm very confused about the bust sizes myself. If I'm not mistaken canonically, Miu should be on top? Well if you omit Oogami *coughs* And yet Akane appears larger? Maybe it's clothing as well? Iunno._

 **Cinderfall201 **

_Oh the despair is about to really kick into gear. That's the cycle after all in this series. Hope followed by crushing Despair._

 **Trygve11 **

_Oh the game is really about to kick into gear._

 **Kusanagi**

 _Get interesting? I think they've been interesting. I'm not going to have every chapter be either a murder or a trial haha. That would get dull quickly and it would kill some great character progression. However you don't have to wait any longer, fresh corpse is coming your way!_

 **Vongola Ninja **

_Oh man I've mapped out multiple trials and murders all the way to the ending now. Jeez I'm afraid some of you may come after me with pitchforks, it's going to get dark and unlike in my previous fic people are going to keep returning from the dead._

 _I feel like the best part of a Daganronpa fic is getting invested in the characters and holding your breath to see if your favorites make it to the final scene and if you can unravel the killer, before the character do._

 _Appreciate your feedback and I hope you enjoy this next case!_

 **1995hzq**

Yup! I definitely pulled a fast one this time. I assure you that it wasn't just for shock value though =)

 **heroicdragon584**

 _You got it shorty! xD_

 **Aquirs-Chan**

 _Have to keep you coming back for more don't I? Hehe_

 _ **Shiny Oshawott King **_

_Here's a cookie my friend, because you called it!_

 **Invisible Prince **

_Naw I can't kill off Miu this early! I love her neurotic foul mouth too much for that hehe._

 **doomqwer **

Yeah this Arc has been pretty heavily focused on Mikan, I try to juggle character highlights as I can. Also in regard to Makoto's Harem, I like the idea of each of the girl's processing it a bit differently.

 **SuperedX **

_Hey I'm really pleased that you've enjoyed the character interactions and original backgrounds I've devised. I noticed a lot of the characters are left ambiguous or need a bit more depth so I decided that I'd flesh that out more. With Mikan I tried to be respectful considering the subject matter, but I do feel like it does explain quite a lot when you put it into perspective._

 **darknessking6 **

_Oooh I love that the wheels are already turning in your head! Keep it coming, because we have a dead body on our hands._

 **Gatekeeper JPG **

_I do like having easter eggs to reference the games/anime from time to time._

 **Zephyrius29 **

_I'll be honest I wasn't the biggest Tenko fan myself, but your enthusiasm is what caused me to take a second look at her character. At first I wrote her off as a third generation Aoi in the vein of how Akane is her second generation incarnation. However in part because of your feedback I decided very early on to remove Himiko so we could have a Tenko who's existence wasn't defined by one single person. I think she deserves a better arc than that. I can't say I will pair her with Mikan...however I do like the notion of having her become more invested in some of the characters and I know you've been wanting some Mikan/Tenko interactions, so I won't leave you hanging much longer. And you're totally right, not everyone should or will be planning to hook up in this situation._


	35. Chapter 35: String Theory: Act Two

**Chapter 35: String Theory: Act Two**

 **2:14 P.M Day Nine**

 **First Floor**

 **Hallway**

Aoi and _'Junko'_ had just crossed the threshold into the hallway, when all of the sudden the music from within the theater came to an abrupt ending.

The pair were met by Ryoma who was just on the other side of the door.

The boy looked rather alarmed, as suddenly a series of screams could be heard from back within the Theater.

"O-Oh god what's going on?" Aoi groaned as she fought to keep herself from heaving.

Before either of them could offer a response the speakers along the corridor flitted to life.

 _ **"Ahem well I gotta say you kids know how to put on a show. This bear was really really pleased. Bahaha you know the rules. Investigation and then trial! Oh and don't forget loose lips sink ships."** _Monokuma guffawed loudly, as the speakers abruptly shut off.

"It would seem we have an answer." Hoshi frowned as he adjusted his beanie.

Mukuro set her jaw as she placed her hand upon the small of the swimmer's back. "Come on Hina. Let's get you to the bathroom, then we can sort out everything else."

The girl who was on the verge of losing her breakfast, could only meekly nod her head. "Y-Yeah alright." she rasped as she covered her mouth.

The Ultimate Soldier's expression hardened, as she urged the girl forward.

"Hey short stuff make sure someone doesn't get the wrong impression by us leaving. I'm not in the mood to deal with some stupid accusation." Junko called out as she ushered the swimmer down the hall.

"Heh because anyone listens to what I have to say." he chuckled mirthlessly as he shoved his hands into his jacket, before he reached for the door and flung it open.

* * *

 **2:16 P.M Day Nine**

 **First Floor**

 **Theater**

 **Stage**

Maizono's eyes were hollow as she stared at the smears of pink that covered both her and Leon. She felt her legs trembling as the collapsed to her knees as she stared at the body that lay slumped on the floor.

Monokuma's words had almost fallen on deaf ears. Why? Why had someone taken away what was suppose to be such a bright moment? And why her?

"N-No this can't be happening! This is all wrong, fuck open your eyes!" Leon screamed as he was now knelt down and vigorously shaking the still form of one Ibuki Mioda.

For someone who was normally so full of life and energy, it was such a stark contrast. The back of her head had been completely caved in.

She lay face first collapse atop her guitar that was now also soaked in blood.

Behind her rested a shot-put ball soaked in blood, it was suspended via a wire that seemed to come from the rigging above the stage. _***TRUTH BULLET***_

Kaede's haunted expression slowly settled in one of determination as she weakly pushed herself up.

She blinked back a few tears in her eyes, as she hesitantly stepped forward. "Leon I'm so sorry."

The red head snapped his gaze up as he stared darkly at her. "You're sorry? This is all your fault. She would still be here if not for you!"

The Pianist bowed her head. "I wanted to reach everyone with our music. I never wanted this to happen. I-I didn't know this woul-"

"Fuck your damn apologies." Kuwata growled as he slowly lifted Mioda up, before settling cradling her head in his lap.

He ignored the blood that continued to soak him. "Nothing you can say or do will bring her back. You're the one to blame for us being here in the first place, I wish it had been you."

Kaede felt her throat catch, as tears began to collect at the corner of her eyes.

The exchange was broken as a few of the others had begun to approach the stage.

Regardless of how it happened, the circumstances remained the same.

They had to investigate and they couldn't afford to waste any time.

It was about at this time that the Handbooks began to reflect the grisly murder.

 ** _Monokuma Case File #3_**

 ** _Victim : Ibuki Mioda_**

 **"The victim suffered a single blunt force wound to the back of the head."**

 **"Cause of Death is due to the trauma suffered from the impact against her skull and brain.."**

 **"The time of death is exactly 2:14 P.M _  
_**

 **"The body was discovered in the Theater at exactly 2:14 P.M"**

* * *

 **2:22 P.M Day Nine**

 **First Floor**

 **Girl's Bathroom**

"Ungh what does it say?" Aoi asked weakly as she lay hunched over a toilet. "Who was it?"

The Ultimate Soldier frowned as she patted the girl's back with one hand, as she examined the handbook. "It was Mioda. Somehow someone pulled off a murder in front of almost all of us."

A shiver rocked the swimmer's body, as another wave of Nausea overtook her.

"I guess someone must have been pretty desperate to hide the truth." The blonde frowned as she stared down at the swimmer. "Hey you feeling a bit better now?"

Hina slowly pried herself upward, as she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. "No but I think my stomach is alright at least.." she murmured softly as she weakly rose to her feet.

"I can't believe this keeps happening Junko. When is this ever going to be over?" she bowed her head sadly. "I just want us all leave together. Why does any of this have to happen?"

The Soldier swallowed a moment, before she reached out and lightly curled an arm around Aoi for a brief moment. "I'm not even half as good at this as Naegi, but we will get out of here. So chin up Donuts, we need to catch up with the others."

A faint smile crossed the swimmer's face as she stopped at the sink. "Yeah you're right. I bet Maizono and everyone on stage is really shaken up. I can't be feeling sorry for myself right now."

"Shall we then?" Junko chuckled at the girl's renewed vigor.

"Let's do it!" Asahina said with a nod as she and the other girl strode towards the exit.

* * *

 **2:25 P.M Day Nine**

 **First Floor**

 **Theater (Stage)**

"Uh I don't know if you really need me this time." Mikan murmured quietly as her gaze was settled upon the floor.

Nanami offered a thin smile as she lightly draped an arm around her friend's shoulder. "Maybe we should join the others?"

Hajime offered a sympathetic smile. "She's their probably right Kiri. I think there's little doubt of the cause of death."

The Lavender haired girl's eyes flickered over to Kuwata who still sat with a dazed expression, Mioda lifeless form still propped against him. "I suppose that's very true. Do whatever you want." she said sharply, as her jaw tensed ever so slightly. "If you'll excuse me I should probably continue my investigation." she abruptly as she wordlessly began to stalk past Leon and behind the stage itself.

"Kiri wait a second!" Hajime called out as he jogged to catch up with her.

"I know none of us are alright at the moment, but I don't think I've ever seen you so shaken. You're usually more composed then this." The boy mused as he fell into stride along side of her.

The girl stopped abruptly as she turned to fully face him. "If I truly was some sort of investigator as I presumed, I shouldn't have missed such obvious signs. Mioda is dead because I couldn't piece things together."

"Kiri you can't put that on yourself. How could you have possibly known?" Hajime's brow furrowed slightly.

The girl folded her arms as her eyes met his. "I recognized the attempt on Iruma's life. I should have come forward and announced what I'd discovered. Most of them assume it was just an accident. If I had just for once opened my mouth and warned the others, perhaps this could have been averted. Instead a girl is dead because of my pride, because I thought I would be able to see another trap and shut it down. I suppose a part of me didn't want to take a way from this moment of leisure either. This is why emotion should never effect my judgement." She scowled slightly as she rubbed her forehead.

Hinata was quiet a moment. "Kyoko it doesn't matter if you're some prodigy or not, you're still human. Maybe you should have said something, but there's no guarantee the others would have canceled this show nor is certain this would have been avoided."

Kirigiri offered a faint sigh as she shook her head. "It's irrelevant now anyways I suppose. I'm sorry for being short with all of you, I just need to keep perspective. What I really need is to focus on this case."

"Alright then so where do we start?" Hajime asked.

Kyoko closed her eyes a moment. "The Shot-Put ball was suspended by a wire, let's find out where it goes."

* * *

 **2:31 P.M Day Nine**

 **First Floor**

 **Dressing Room**

Maizono furiously scrubbed her clothes with a towel, trying to remove the pink splotches of blood that still stained her. "There's just so much. Why won't it all come out Naegi?!" She cried as buried her face against her hands, as her shoulders began to tremble.

Naegi offered a pained smile as he approached her.

He slowly knelt down, before he pulled the girl into a one armed embrace. "Just let it out. I'm here for you." he said as he gently patted her back.

The blue haired beauty sniffed, before she sat up and fiercely wrapped her arms around him.

Maizono buried her face against the crook of his neck. "Why does this keep happening to us? We just wanted to bring everyone together. Ibuki deserved so much better than that." she mumbled.

"I know how you feel, none of this is fair. I would be lying if I said I wasn't scared, because I am. Though you guys all of you are the reason why I don't give up. I don't know what I would do if I lost someone precious to me." Naegi said quietly.

"I can't even imagine how Leon must feel right now. He and Ibuki were inseparable, they hit it off almost immediately. I just can't see why anyone would want to hurt Mioda." her voice was stained as she slowly peeked up to look at the boy.

Makoto offered a sad smile. "I don't know either, but I wasn't as close to her as you were. I know this is a terrible time to ask, but did anything strange happen before all of this? Anything out of the ordinary?"

The Idol was quiet a moment. "Well Mioda and Kaede told me about what happened with Miu. They thought it was just a freak accident. Maybe in reality none of us wanted to believe something like this would happen again."

"I heard a little bit about it, if I'm not mistaken it was with the same object right?" Naegi asked softly.

Maizono offered a faint nod. "I think so, I'm sure Kiri and Saihara know more though. They investigated it."

The Ultimate Luck frowned. "So I wonder what last night was all about? If it was an accident does it mean the killer was trying to kill Miu or was just practice for today?" _***TRUTH BULLET***_

* * *

 **2:40 P.M Day Nine**

 **First Floor**

 **Theater**

Shuichi rubbed the back of his neck as his gaze shifted to the Ultimate Pianist who stood a few feet away. "Kaede are you alright?" his voice was strained as he regarded her closely.

The blonde's hair was now damp and she was now wearing her normal attire. "No I don't think I can be after that. I'm sorry for disappearing like that, but after what happened to Mioda, how Leon acted I just needed some space." she bit her lower lip as she shook her head.

"I didn't even get any blood on me, I was the only one. Still I just needed a shower, a chance to scream as loud as I wanted to." Kaede said, before she took a deep breath.

"Did you find anything Shui? Anything we can use to nail the bastard who did this?" She asked as she peered over at the dark haired boy.

The Ultimate Detective offered her a sympathetic smile. "Yeah I think I definitely found something. Kiri and I agreed that it was for the best if we conduct separate investigations. She's spent most of her time on the stage and I've been investigating the surrounding area." he paused a moment as he reached into his pocket, before fishing out a spool of wire.

"I found this attached to the handle of the theater's door. On the inside to be specific. I bet this looks familiar doesn't it?" Shuichi asked as his brow furrowed slightly. ***TRUTH BULLET***

"More Piano Wire?" Kaede questioned.

"Exactly which leads me to believe that it was somehow used in conjunction with the Shot-Put Ball." Shuichi said as he rested his hand on his chin.

The blonde frowned. "But if that's really true, then how did no one notice the wire in the first place? It's not exactly inconspicuous."

"Actually that's easier to explain than the rest of this. From what I've gathered the door to the Theater was already standing open earlier in the morning. No doubt anyone who saw it would assume it was merely in preparation for today's show. Though if the wire was already there it would be hard to see it from the opposite side. The door itself was shut right after the lights were dimmed. This single fact would made it easier to hide it's existence." The boy mused. _***TRUTH BULLET***_

"If what you're saying is true, the killer didn't just do any of this impulsively it was all planned." Kaede said as her eyes widened slightly.

Shuichi nodded. "Yeah I think you're definitely right. I overheard the others going over alibis. They made a good point too, most likely our suspect is one of the people who had some knowledge of the production."

The Pianist. "You know that includes me right?"

Saihara shook his head. "Maybe but I have faith in you. I know you'd never do anything to hurt one of your friends."

The blonde's expression softened slightly, as she reached and gently touched his arm. "You really trust me that much?"

"Of course I do. I'd still be that same boy with a hat pulled down over my head if not for you. You gave me the strength I needed. Even if the evidence said otherwise, I would exhaust everything to prove your innocence." Shuichi admitted with shy smile.

Kaede felt her face heat up at his admission. "Heh you really have changed. Thank you Shui." she mumurred as she leaned up gently pressed her mouth against his cheek, before pulling back.

Both of the teens immediately adverted their gazes. "We should probably catch up with the others now." The Pianist murmured awkwardly.

The Detective pressed a hand against his cheek as a soft smile graced his face. "Yeah that's probably a good idea. I'm right behind you Kaede." _'Always'_

* * *

 **2:52 P.M Day Nine**

 **First Floor**

 **Theater**

The majority of the student body was seated within a few rows of the Theater.

Those of which who weren't investigating anyways.

Kokichi sat next to Korekiyo, both of the boys wearing similar masks.

"I know it's the last thing we wish to discuss right now, but we must establish everyone's alibis while we can." Sonia said with a solemn expression, as she laced her hands together.

"Tch what's there to freaking discuss? I mean all of us were freaking here when some jackhole killed her right?" Owada grumbled as he folded his arms.

"Mondo I understand how you feel, but that is not entirely true. I did note a few of our comrades were missing." Kiyotaka said with a frown. "Namely Miss Harukawa, Miss Ludenberg, Miss Fukawa, and Hoshi whom arrived moments after the incident occurred."

"Not to be an asshole, but that shit is a little bit suspicious if you ask me. You weren't here when the show began, but you show up right as it happens?" Kaito said as eyed the shorter boy who was seated next to Chiaki and his sister.

"We're only here to establish alibis. You don't have to treat him like that Momota." The Gamer offered him a slight frown.

"Hey woah don't get mad at me, last thing I need to do is upset someone else close to Mikan. I'm just saying it's a little odd is all." The Astronaut chuckled halfheartedly.

Ryoma sighed. "I wish I could say I have a good excuse, but anything I say will probably get twisted. Look I received a note this morning telling me that if I didn't show up at 2:15 that someone was going to get hurt. So I kept my distance this morning from everyone and tried to follow the instructions. Load of good it did that poor girl. Shit I should have just said something when I had the chance." _***TRUTH BULLET***_

"Y-You shouldn't be so hard on yourself. I'm sure you did everything you could." Mikan murmured softly.

Hagakure tousled his stubble. "Eh sounds like a half baked story to me. How do we know he's not just making it up to cover his ass?"

Peko pinched the bridge of her nose. "You really are a moron. Monokuma explicitly stated that following a death the truth serum would cease. However it is highly unlikely it has worked it's way out of our systems. He still couldn't lie to you if he wanted to."

"Angie doesn't think that tone is appropriate, but she does concede your point." The Artist frowned slightly.

"Look if we agree that the serum is still possibly acting upon us we can verify that Ryoma story is most likely true. Since we are forbidden form directly asking the murder's identity we need to do as Miss Nevermind suggested and narrow down our suspects." Twogami mused.

Yamada cleared his throat as he adjusted his glasses slightly. "Uh but how do we um do that? Most of us were here right?"

"Indeed though not all of us were visible in the audience, then of course as it was already mentioned those who never attended." Oogami mused.

"Heh this is simple then! It has to be one of those people." Hiyoko exclaimed.

"So Harukawa,Fukawa, and I are suspects simply because we elected to not join in the festivities?" Celestia asked as her vision flitted around the room.

"I-I swear I didn't do anything!" Fukawa yelled as she nervously looked at the people around her.

Korekiyo offered a mirthless chuckle. "My that's certainly a cliché way of garnering suspicion. In any case I believe Saionji is wrong, instead of looking at those whom were not present, I think we should look at those who were more intimately familiar with their surroundings."

"Ah a very insightful observation. The perpetrator would have had to be quite familiar with this production." Gundham mused.

Tsumugi tapped her chin. "Oh so that's what you mean. I suppose someone would have to be pretty familiar with stage and their surroundings. It looks like that makeshift weapon fell from above the stage." _***TRUTH BULLET***_

A sigh escaped the Ultimate Child Care Giver. "Look it's this simple, we figure out everyone who had knowledge and access to the stage. They also would have had to be aware of positioning of the band."

"I do believe I can assist. Though my memory is painfully average, I believe I can account for everyone who has been a part of the production. Gonta and Sakura helped move several of the heavier instruments and set pieces into place. Miss Tojo spent several hours cleaning the Theater and the adjacent rooms. Miu,Kazuichi, and I all assisted with the amps and lighting. During the performance Miu was in charge of the lightning while Kazuichi was backstage handling the curtains and the sound mixer. Then of course there was both Junko and Tsumugi who helped dress and style the band. Then of course finally there was Ibuki,Leon,Kaede, and Sayaka. I believe that should be everyone." Keebo stated.

"Shit that's still a lot of fucking people. Eleven people if you don't include Mioda. God damn that's still a lot." Fuyuhiko growled.

"Are we sure that's the only suspects? I mean if little Ryoma was accused what about those two!" Hiyoko said as she jabbed a finger at Asahina & Mukuro.

"I'm sure they both have a good reason! I'll remind you that the only people around here who've killed anyone so far is men." Tenko scowled as she folded her arms.

The Ultimate Soldier. "So look before all of you start in on us, Hina got sick and was making a beeline to the bathroom. I was just going to make sure she was alright. If you don't believe me you can always check my shoe."

The Swimmer looked mortified. "Junko I didn't mean to, I'm so sorry." she murmured as she looked embarrassed as well as mortified.

"Heh no biggie I was just joking about my shoe." The blonde chuckled.

Celestia quirked an eyebrow as she regarded the exchange. "So perhaps we should follow those who had the most knowledge of the area. I believe Fuyuhiko said there were eleven individuals who fit that criteria."

Nagito nodded his head in agreement. "Ah yes I suppose it would be the best place to start. It is very unlikely an outside party would have been capable of doing this. Surely they would drawn more suspicion if they were seen in the Theater at some point."

Akane popped her knuckles. "So let's knock some skulls and get this shit on the road. Heh we can solve this shit, before the bear even calls us. I mean it has to be someone who wasn't with the rest of us during the show right?"

"Mm perhaps." Kirumi mused as she lightly tapped her chin. "Following that logic it would have to be someone who was familiar with the production and also was not with the rest of us. I believe that in itself does narrow things down a bit."

Kazuichi's mouth fell open. "Woah now hold on. I don't like the idea of being on some shortlist. I was just doing the sound mix by the stage."

"You seem pretty damn nervous. You sure you don't have something to say?!" Owada growled as he narrowed his eyes.

"Dude I'm being suspected for murder, hell yeah I'm nervous!" Kazuichi exclaimed.

"Mondo I appreciate your fervor, but be mindful of Monokuma's newest rule for this motive. Be careful with your questions. In any case Kazuichi wasn't the only one out of sight. As memory serves so was Iruma who was working the lights and Komaeda who was handling the curtain itself." Twogami offered.

Nagito laced his hands together as he suddenly spoke up. "I cannot speak for Miu, but I certainly didn't kill anyone. I believe for the time being my word will have to suffice."

Celestia offered a thin smile. "Considering it's only been such a short time, yes I suppose you couldn't state your innocence if it weren't true."

Fuyuhiko snorted. "Whatever then it leaves that fucking bitch as the culprit. She took off with Togami and Fujisaki. Let's force a confession out of her and end this shit."

"Gonta no thinks Miss Iruma would do something like this. Gonta wants to believe she isn't culprit." The Entomologist spoke up.

"And kids never want to stop believing in Santa Claus. It doesn't make it anymore real Gonta. You can't be so trusting all the time." Fukawa frowned slightly.

"I-I agree with Gonta actually. Last night Miu had suffered a similar injury with the same kind of instrument. Fujisaki found her laying in the prop room unconscious." Mikan said quietly as she felt several gazes on her.

Hiyoko huffed. "So what pigshit? Maybe she conked herself last night to herself an alibi for today."

The Nurse seemed to wilt under the dancer's response. "I-I'm sorry Saionji. Please forgive me."

Nanami's eyes narrowed as she reached out and gently squeezed Mikan's hand in a reassuring gesture. "Don't you dare dismiss Miki like that. Come on Miki tell them I'm right. Iruma couldn't have done this to herself."

Tsumiki lifted her chin slightly. "W-Well it's just that if Miu did that to herself she could have easily killed herself in the process. She was just lucky it didn't do more damage. The blow could have been fatal."

"There's something else too." A voice called out as Shuichi walked up alongside Kaede. "The lights were shut off when Fujisaki found Miu. She described them being turned on, since should couldn't lie about that, it means that someone shut them off after the fact."

Akane scratched the back of her head. "Well shit. What does that mean then? They were the only ones who weren't with us that knew about everything right?"

The Ultimate Pianist cleared her throat. "Unfortunately I think it's not that simple. Shuichi found something really important. A trap was set ahead of time, meaning that any of us, even someone sitting in the crowd could have been the culprit."

* * *

 **3** **:03 P.M Day Nine**

 **First Floor**

 **Gym (Storage Room)**

"So why the fuck are we in this shitty place? And what's was the big idea dragging us here in the first damn place?" Iruma grumbled as she crossed her arms.

Byakuya scowled as he peered over his shoulder. "Do you ever cease your inane banter? I simply wished to confirm something."

"Uh does this have anything to do with what happened yesterday to Miu?" Fujisaki asked hesitantly.

"Hmph yes I suppose you could say that. Why you didn't announce your attack sooner is beyond me though." The Heir mused as his gaze flickered around the room.

"Listen jackass I had my melon bashed and I wasn't thinking straight. Besides we just assumed it was a damn accident." The Inventor gritted her teeth slightly.

Togami shook his head. "It's a pointless measure to discuss it now. Clearly you were very wrong. Though the reason why we're here should be readily apparent soon." he mused as he continued to sift through the room, before pausing near a gym bag that was already unzipped. He bent low for a moment, before pulling out a shot-put ball from the bag as he held it up. "Hn it would seem my theory was right."

Chihiro blinked. "Oh I see what you're saying. Whoever was behind this, must have found those in here. In retrospect it makes more sense then to find them in the Theater's Prop Room." _***TRUTH BULLET***_

"Indeed there can be little doubt the culprit retrieved their weapon from this very place." Togami mused.

The Ultimate Inventor frowned. "So anyone who's been in and out of the Gym is a fucking suspect right? Load of damn good that will do anyone. We've all been in here at some point."

"Perhaps however if we combine it with any other relevant clues it might shed a light on our culprit." The Heir offered a thin smirk.

* * *

 **3:12 P.M Day Nine**

 **First Floor**

 **Theater (Stage)**

"There's just something that bugs me about this. If this was a trap that was set ahead of time. How did they hit Mioda?" Naegi asked as he glanced around the few gathered on the stage.

"I'm not sure I understand what you mean Makoto." Shuichi said as he stared puzzled at the other boy.

"Wait he's right! Of all of us, hitting Mioda should have been the hardest. Even though we rehearsed everything and even blocked out the stage Mioda couldn't stand still. She was always moving back and forth during her performance." Kaede exclaimed. _***TRUTH BULLET***_

"That's insane though right? if someone were going to be targeted it would make more sense to target anyone else, we weren't moving nearly as much. I mean Kaede you were in the same spot the entire time. So why did they go after Mioda? Was she even the their target?" Sayaka asked with a confused expression on her face. _ ***TRUTH BULLET***_

Kyoko who stood a few feet away gently tapped her chin. "You raise an excellent point. It's hard to confirm at the moment, but discovering the reason for why Mioda was targeted may shed some light on everything else. I did make note of a ladder backstage it was within reach of where the wiring was attached. As for why someone left it there it seems a bit strange." ***TRUTH BULLET***

Saihara's brow furrowed. "It does seem odd that the culprit wouldn't have moved the ladder to avoid discovery of the wiring above." He mused just as the speakers churned to life once more.

 ***DING DING***

 _ **"And with that it's time to call to order the Third Classroom Trial! Let's get this show on the road!**_ **"** Monokuma snickered boisterously over the loudspeaker, before silence once more prevailed throughout most of the school.

* * *

 ***TRUTH BULLETS***

 **-Piano Wire**

 **-Location of Shot-Put Balls**

 **-Intended Target?**

 **-Knowledge of the Production**

 **-Ryoma's Account**

 **-Wire on Door handle**

 **-Miu's Attack**

 **-Moving Target?**

 **-Backstage Ladder**

 **-Junko & Asahina's Accounts**

* * *

 ***AN***

 **McdrilaX **

_Thanks for the review and yeah if certain things play out that way I'll try to treat it better than before._

 **Luckenhaft **

_I always love your commentary man! Please never change it always puts a smile on my face._

 **lolrus555 **

_I love how paranoid I've made everyone. Also I love having red herrings mixed in so you never know when something is a clue or a mislead._

 **Shiny Oshawott King **

_Hey you were right about the victim for sure!_

 **The Deity With Two Faces **

_Hey I totally get it. Not everyone has the same tastes when it comes to characters. I like to think that Iruma deep down has a good heart beneath all of that vulgar crude demeanor. That she's just incapable of expressing that or being vulnerable save when she's being yelled at. It's why I like her and Fuji because he's so damn patient and endearing that he's slowly worming his way into her heart. But yeah I know where you're coming from. There are some fan favorites that I CANNOT stand. I won't name any names, but I just don't understand the appeal. However I accepted a long time ago that all of us have different tastes haha._

 **heroicdragon584 **

_It was none other than Ibuki! And you got it big guy :D_

 **Dinodude8000**

 _Yeah I have to ruin things with some brutal murder =(_

 **Gatekeeper JPG **

One of my favorite things about Ouma is he is a character you don't truly understand till well after the fact. Doesn't help that under most circumstances that he spouts nothing but lies.

 **Trygve11 **

_It was indeed Ibuki. Sorry for being that guy =(_

 **1995hzq **

_When I thought about it I realized this was the same guy who plotted his own death to throw off the Mastermind. Nothing seems too far off the reservation when it comes to Ouma_

 **Zephyrius29 **

_Hey I hear where you're coming from. I would say though that this Kirumi is a bit different because unlike in V3 she's not quite as professionally detached. She does have history with three of these individuals, and from a narrative point I like it because it presents things that could potentially compromise her normally professional demeanor._

 **SuperedX **

_Haha I totally understand what you mean. It's how I feel when I'm reading a fic like this and praying my favorite is alright._

 **JCW18 **

_Hey glad you're enjoying Sayaka's arc. I'm trying to have her plot from the anime/game still present, but with her survival she has to come to terms with that so she can move on._

 **darknessking6 **

_Whelp it was an Ibuki Special...from a certain point of view *coughs*_

 **doomqwer **

Yeah I wanted there to be a bit of fluff and to show that even some of our more noble characters aren't always agreeable, because that would be boring :p

 **Invisible Prince **

_Overkill? This is the guy who planned his own death just to screw over the mastermind? I don't think Ouma really has any limits haha. And the Kami was a slip. I meant to just type God as it's the Japanese word for it._

 **Wrookie01 **

_Ooooh and it's about to get really interesting *cackles maniacally*_

 **Aquirs-Chan **

_Aww but I want you to talk to me! =(_


	36. Chapter 36: String Theory: Act Three

***TRUTH BULLETS***

 **-Piano Wire**

 **-Location of Shot-Put Balls**

 **-Intended Target?**

 **-Knowledge of the Production**

 **-Ryoma's Account**

 **-Wire on Door handle**

 **-Miu's Attack**

 **-Moving Target?**

 **-Backstage Ladder**

 **-Junko & Asahina's Accounts**

* * *

 ** _Monokuma Case File #3_**

 ** _Victim : Ibuki Mioda_**

 **"The victim suffered a single blunt force wound to the back of the head."**

 **"Cause of Death is due to the trauma suffered from the impact against her skull and brain."**

 **"The time of death is exactly 2:14 P.M _  
_**

 **"The body was discovered in the Theater at exactly 2:14 P.M"**

* * *

 **Chapter 36: String Theory: Act Three**

 **3:24 P.M Day Nine**

 **Basement Floor**

 **Trial Room**

 _ **"Well kiddos here we are once again. I don't know about you, but I never get tired of this rush." Monokuma chortled as his beady gaze swept around the room. "You know how it goes at this point. Find the blackened or you bite the dust. Alteneratively you can always sacrifice one of your own if you cannot reach a consensus. After all innocent people are put on death row all the time."**_ The bear snickered. _ **"Anyways without further ado let the Third Trial begin!"**_

"Heh before we all get into the thick of it, anyone wonder what's going on with Kokichi? Dude's been quiet this entire time. He never shuts up. It's giving me the willies." Hagakure grimaced as he gestured over at the short statured boy, who's lower face was obscured by a mask.

"Now that you mention it, it is sort of odd that we haven't heard anything from him." Hifumi mused as she adjusted his glasses.

A look of mischief crossed Ouma's eyes as suddenly lowered his mask, to reveal a grotesque sight. His lips were badly discolored as threads were stitched through his lips, effectively sealing his mouth shut.

"W-What the fuck is up with that shit!" Akane yelled as she jabbed a finger at the boy.

"Kekeke I must own up to my participation in this matter. As you all know Kokichi does enjoy stretching the truth. Needless to say he wasn't a fan of this motive. He approached me with this proposition and I agreed to assist him." Korekiyo mused.

"That's so freaky ass shit. Uh and how the hell does he plan to eat or drink anything?" Miu asked as she cringed at the sight of the boy, before adverting her gaze.

"Suffice it to say, Ouma believed a murder would happen long before his life was in peril. Alas we weren't afforded enough time to undo the procedure. So he shall be more of an observer in this trial." The Anthropologist mused.

Mikan shivers slightly as she peeked up at the supreme leader. "I-I'd be willing to help. So there's no infections and to minimize any scarring."

Togami sighed. "While it is a relief to be spared his blithering commentary, it does make him rather suspicious. However I suppose we cannot probe him directly at the moment."

"Well now that we've gotten that matter out of the way, we should focus our attention back on this case. We've wasted enough time already." Kyoko said in a stern tone.

Kaito frowned as he rubbed the back of his neck. "I guess at least we don't have to debate the murder weapon right?"

"Indeed I believe there can be little doubt of what caused Miss Mioda's demise." Keebo said with a sad expression.

Hiyoko huffed as she folded her arms. "So where do we start then?"

The Ultimate Cosplayer tapped her chin thoughtfully. "Mm perhaps we should examine what happened yesterday first?" She suggested.

"I believe that is a wise decision. Since it seems the same type of weapon was used, it's very likely our culprit is the same one who injured Iruma." Sonia said as she peered over at the inventor.

Miu rubbed her bandaged head a moment. "Shit I didn't realize at the time it was that big of a deal. You think some fucker did this on purpose or did I just get really damn unlucky?"

Byakuya sighed slightly. "I cannot discern why you of all people would be attacked. I can verify from our search, that the Shot-Put ball was undoubtedly taken from the Gym's storage area. We discovered a number of them stuffed into a gym bag." _***TRUTH BULLET***_

"Who even cares? How does that have anything to do with why Ibuki is dead?" Kuwata scowled as his hands were still planted on his podium.

"Leon I know you're hurting, but we're trying to do everything we can to bring Mioda's killer to justice." Sayaka offered with a sad expression.

"Indeed we will not stop until the truth is uncovered!" Kiyotaka exclaimed as his fist slammed against the podium. "With Togami's discovery we can surmise our culprit most certainly acquired the murder weapon there." _***TRUTH BULLET***_

"Unfortunately all of us have been in and out of the Gym multiple times. I don't know if there's a way to figure out who might have taken something from that room." Nanami offered softly.

"Since that is undoubtedly true, perhaps we should place our attention else where?" Gundham suggested as his heterochromatic gaze shifted around the gather students. "Do we possess any other clues?"

Ryoma frowned as he shoved his hands into his jacket. "Well as I said before, I received a note this morning. Telling me to arrive at the Theater at 2:15 or someone would be hurt. After what happened to Iruma last night, I was wary about testing this person." He said as he pulled crumpled piece paper out, before setting on his podium.

"Huh why such a specific time? And well after the concert had already begun." Shuichi rested his chin against his hand as his brow furrowed in thought.

"Hoshi may I see the note you received?" Kyoko asked as her gaze flickered over to boy.

"Sure kid. Knock yourself out." he said as he effortlessly tossed the balled up paper towards her.

Kiri caught it quite easily, as she nodded her head towards him. "Thank you."

"Perhaps it was a means of casting suspicion upon Hoshi. To have him arrive just as the crime as the crime took place." Oogami suggested.

Shuichi eyes widened. "I think you're on to something. I discovered a piece of piano wire that was attached to the handle of the door. What if it was used a trigger to spring the trap on the stage?" _***TRUTH BULLET***_

"Now hold on a second. There's no way something like that wouldn't have been seen by one of us." Kazuichi spoke up.

"Actually you couldn't be more mistaken." Celestia spoke up as her eyes fixated on the mechanic.

 _ ***TRUTH REBUTTAL***_

"Woah how am I wrong? Piano wire isn't invisible you know? Surely one of us would have seen it earlier. We spent a few hours preparing this morning. In fact Komaeda was still backstage on a ladder, making sure everything was ready just before the concert started. There couldn't have been a wire on the door like that." The Mechanic exclaimed.

"While I cannot attest for what Nagito did or did not see, you are being deceived by such a simple trick. Think back a moment darling, when you arrived earlier this morning. The door to the theater was already wide open was it not?"

Souda paused briefly. "Yeah actually it was, but that still doesn't change anything does it?"

A sigh escaped the Gambler. "It does actually. If the wire was affixed to the handle and the door was entirely open it would have been hidden from sight. I'm assuming the wiring ran above us and towards the rigging above the stage itself."

"Nice try but even if that were true, the door to the theater was shut by Gonta. Even with glasses I'm sure the big guy would have seen something like that." Kazuichi countered.

"Ah yes but he didn't because the lights were dimmed before Gonta closed the door. With the only lighting being centered on the stage, it's very likely he would have seen it."

The Mechanic's expression failed. "Uh well I guess when you put it like that it does make some sense."

 ***END REBUTTAL***

Angie offered a thoughtful look as she peered over at the inventor. "Does that mean Iruma falls under suspicion? Did she dim the lights to hide her own work?"

"Oh go fuck yourself and Atua you flat chested harpy!" Miu growled through her teeth.

She received a dark look from the other blonde.

"Angie doesn't mind insults about her, but you will refrain from insulting the almighty Atua. She still isn't convinced of your innocence." she huffed.

"And what you think the chick conked herself over the head? We've already been over this shit. No way that chick knew she'd survive that attack yesterday. Don't be such a nutjob." Owada grumbled.

"Yo brah not cool! Angie is just spit-balling. No need to get so bent out of shape yah?" Hiro said with a troubled expression.

"Please no fight! Miss Iruma was just following instructions. Whole production had a guide to follow." Gonta spoke up.

"A guide? What the heck are you going on about?" Owada asked with a confused expression.

Kazuichi smacked himself in the face. "Duh how did I forget that? Gonta is right though we basically had a program guide. It covered the staging of the instruments, how to handle the lights and sound. Though I think it was the band themselves that came up with it right?" he said as his gaze shifted between Sayaka,Leon, and Kaede." _***TRUTH BULLET***_

Maizono nodded her head numbly. "Yeah it was Leon's idea, but we all worked on it together. It retrospect it seemed like a great idea, a way to keep things organized. We never expected it to end up like this."

Togami adjusted his glasses. "I see well that does shed some light on things. In order to assure the culprit wouldn't be discovered, would they not need to assure that things went in a particular direction. This guide would keep things in a neat order. Meaning that it is very likely that one of those who worked on the program itself is the guilty party."

"Well it couldn't have been Kuwata right? Dude's only got one good arm at the moment. That kind of stuff couldn't be done by a one armed man?" Kaito asked as he peered between the trio.

"Kekeke my thoughts precisely. Mm well as it stands we have two suspects do we not? One of which was very nearly a blackened in the last trial and another who mysteriously vanished after the crime only to return wearing a different set of clothes. Though as I recall Kaede you were the only one on stage without a speck of blood on you. This is very curious indeed." Korekiyo mused as his gold gaze fixated on her.

The Pianist bowed her head. "I know what you're trying to say, and I even know how it looks. However I left because I needed to vent and be alone for a few minutes. I wasn't destroying evidence if that's what you're suggesting. I thought the world of Mioda and I certainly would hurt her."

Sayaka offered a sad smile. "I believe Kaede and I don't have any evidence on my own behalf. I'm sorry but I don't have anything else to offer." she murmured.

Leon's mouth pulled in a fine line. "I would never do anything like that to Ibuki. She was crazy, eccentric, and full of life. We talked about what we would do together after we left this place. She is the last person I would ever hurt." he said as he clenched his jaw.

Yamada looked between the group, before clutching his head. "Oh I believe all of them, but someone has to be lying right?"

"So feelings are sufficient for evidence now? How absurd. We cannot allow such frivolous things distract us from the obvious truth."

"Master Togami even if what you say is true, we still have no concrete proof tying any one of them to the crime." Kirumi offered in a calm demeanor.

"Well there must be an inconsistency somewhere. It's impossible for everyone to be an innocent party." Twogami mused as he folded his arms across his chest.

"Indeed there must be something we haven't discovered yet. Perhaps we should focus on this trap Shuichi discovered? If it was indeed a trap someone must have been the catalyst." Ishimaru exclaimed.

"Hm if memory serves both Asahina and Junko took their leave right before Mioda's death." Celestia said softly as her ruby gaze flickered around the room.

"W-what are you saying?" Hina stammered softly.

"I believe she is insinuating that you or Junko may have served as the trigger for the crime itself." Nagito stated calmly.

Mukuro felt unsettled, but she slowly nodded her head. "Even if that is possibly true, what difference does it make? We weren't the ones who set this trap."

Naegi had to swallow the bile that as beginning to rise in his throat. "The question we haven't been able to answer is why someone would target Mioda or better yet be able to assure the trap would work at all. Unless they left it chance."

"B-But that would be insanity! Why would anyone take such a risk? To plan all of this and just hope it worked?" Togami countered.

Makoto swallowed deeply to push down the sick feeling in his stomach. "They might be more willing to take a chance, if they felt like luck was on their side." he said as his gaze locked with Nagito. "Am I right about that Nagito?"

"Naegi you have such a low opinion of me that you'd think me capable of such a thing?" Nagito asked quietly.

Makoto clenched his fists together. "I want to trust all of my friends, but there's definitely writing on the wall that I have to acknowledge. Kazuichi mentioned that he saw you on the ladder a short time before the show. To anyone else you could have simply been checking something seemingly innocent, however in truth you could have been staging all of this." he paused as he looked around the room.

"Look you and I are the only people who could allow luck to factor into a crime like this. However our talents are very different. Mine is fleeting and often hard to see, but yours is anything but subtle. You knew that when the time was right it would find it's target. So leave Hina and Junko out of this. Fess up already. You're the one really behind this aren't you?"

Nagito smiled slightly. "So you place more faith in them than me? I consider you a friend Naegi. I hope you realize that regardless of what you think I did."

Kaede eyes widened as she looked between the two boys. "Nagito there has to be some mistake. Just tell us what happened."

Togami cleared his throat. "Let us assume for one moment that Nagito is the one who is behind this. He certainly did have access to everything that was required as well as testimony that puts him at the scene of where the weapon was rigged. I'd say it's a fairly straightforward affair."

Komaeda let out a long sigh as he crossed his arms.

"I really don't like getting this involved. In all honesty I wanted all of you to solve this. However this trial cannot go on forever, and you all haven't even begun to close in on the truth." Nagito stated earning shocked looks from everyone in the room.

"What are you saying Nagito?" Hajime asked cautiously as he stared at the other boy.

"Mm perhaps he has some sort of defense in mind?" Kiyo mused as his gaze settled on the white haired teen.

Nagito offered a pleasant smile as held out his arms. "The assumption that I was involved was correct. I did in fact mess with the wiring above the stage."

Almost everyone in the room went quiet for a moment.

Naegi found himself starring unable to respond as he tried to comprehend the situation. _'Why does he seem so relaxed? What am I missing?'_

Asahina felt a horrible sensation settle in her stomach as stared at the boy. "W-Why Nagito?"

The white haired teen's smile widened immensely as his expression became more manic. "I did it for all my friends."

"Nagito what are you saying? How could this help any of us?" Shuichi asked as he stared in disbelief at the boy.

Kaede was speechless as felt her breathing becoming uneven. Nagito was one of her friends, how could he ever do something so heinous?

"Why you ask? That will become readily apparent in due time." Komaeda mused.

"You crazy son of a bitch! How can you be so calm after killing that chick?!" Mondo roared.

Komaeda's eyes flickered over to the biker. "I'm not sure I know what you're suggesting."

"You fucking piece of shit! He's talking about the fucking girl you killed asshole!" Fuyuhiko yelled.

Nagito slowly ticked his head the side. "Let me ask you something. If I put a gun in front of you, but you're the one who picks it up and shoots someone. Are you the killer or am I?"

"What is that even suppose to mean you degenerate?!" Tenko eyes narrowed dangerously.

"He would be the murderer in that situation. However this is different. The intent to kill was yours by staging this." Chiaki said quietly from her podium.

"Is it now? You're all the most talented in the world! Wake up the rules outside do not apply here. In order to conquer despair, you have to understand the rules. I was not the one who planned this murder, however I did discover it and I will admit to meddling. Though all of it was for you. " Nagito said in an almost fanatic manner.

"Oh my god." Kyoko breathed out loud in a rare show of emotion as she clutched at the podium. "Nagito you didn't." she said though it was clear, she didn't believe her own words.

"As I said everything I do is for all of you. You all have become complacent, in order to go forward towards hope, there is only one solution. " Nagito explained.

"Solution? What are you even suggesting?" Shirogane asked as she stared wide eyed at the white haired teen.

"O-Ok I think I-I've had enough of the crazy guy! H-How bout we just call it a wrap here and vote for him?" Kazuichi suggested as he avoided Nagito's gaze.

Naegi stared at Kirigiri for a moment, as he slowly shook his head as it slowly hit him what she meant.

"K-Kazuichi we can't do that, even if we should." Naegi said with a pained voice.

"Why the hell not?" Togami asked as he stared over at Makoto.

"Because Togami in the killing game the rules aren't the same as our laws. Nagito may have been the culprit, or as he maintains he may have simply tampered with someone else's trap. However in this game the person who directly caused Mioda's death became the killer instead." Kyoko said in a hollow tone.

 _ **"OH HO I KNEW THIS WAS GOING to be GREAT!"** _Monokuma roared in laughter as he leaned back into his throne. _**"Give that girl a prize, she's absolutely right! Your buddy Nagito here turned someone into murderer without you even knowing it!"**_

"N-No that's so cruel." Fujisaki sniffled.

"That's fucking bullshit. How the shit is that fair at all?" Iruma scowled as she glared at the two toned bear.

 _ **"Fair? Who said anything about fair?!"**_ The bear chortled loudly.

Togami even seemed disturbed as he glared at Nagito.

"Explain your actions. Why in the world would you do something that doesn't benefit you? Now that we know even if you're not the killer...you gain nothing."

Nagito smiled softly. "It's not about what I gain. This is for all of you. As Monokuma said, to reach further points into Hope's Peak requires more trials. This of course requires more murders to occur. At first I had believe hope could prevail without this, however I see now that the only way forward is to face despair head on."

Peko's eyes narrowed slightly. "I don't entirely buy your story. No if you really didn't care why tamper with the trap in the first place?"

"It's because of Kaede wasn't it?" Hajime asked suddenly drawing attention to himself.

"Me? What do you mean?" The Pianist asked in shaky breath as her gaze slowly flitted away from Komaeda.

The Reserve Course student frowned. "I just kept thinking to myself, why target someone who was moving constantly. If it were Nagito's murder then as Makoto suggested it makes sense he could use his luck as a factor. However if Nagito is telling the truth about tampering with something already in place, maybe he affected who the victim would be?" _ ***TRUTH BULLET***_

A mirthless chuckle escaped the white haired teen. "To be talentless you are surprisingly remarkable. Yes I did change the outcome as you say."

Kaede felt her breath catch as she folded her arms around her body. "Mioda is dead because of me?" _'Why Nagito. Why would you let this happen at all? and why save me?'_

Kirumi frowned as she pursed her lips. "I see so the original target was the only one who was stationary in the first place."

Nagito let out an exaggerated sigh.

"Again while this is all interesting, it is irrelevant. The fact is neither I or the person who staged this in the first place are directly responsible for Ibuki's death. The person who opened the door was the one who set the trap in motion. Their action is what brought about Ibuki's death."

Asahina felt her breathing became erratic, as she folded her arms around her body in a feeble means to comfort herself.

"I-It was me." she said in a choked sob as tears slowly spilled down her cheeks.

"N-No Asahina." Sakura choked out as she felt herself closing to breaking as well, as she stared at the terrified swimmer who was now openly sobbing.

"This can't be true." Sayaka breathed out loud as she felt her whole body going numb.

Mukuro felt her own shoulders shaking, but in a mixture of sadness and fury as she glared balefully at Nagito.

She was going to kill him. It would almost be worth being executed, just savor the sensation of her hands around his sadistic fucking throat.

Hajime clenched the podium he was resting against as he looked around at his own close friends. What if Nagito had done this to them? How could he even begin to cope with that.

"Monokuma there has to be something, anything you can do. This isn't justice, he abused the system!" Hajime growled as he jabbed his finger towards Nagito.

The dual toned bear shrugged indifferently. _**"Who said anything about justice? These are my rules, and Nagito didn't do anything wrong. So if little Asahina did off someone knowingly or otherwise, she's gonna have a fabulous punishment waiting for her if she's picked as a blackened."** _Monokuma laughed loudly.

Naegi suddenly felt as if he was going to throw up. "No God Hina! There's no way. There has to be something we missed." he cried loudly.

Makoto he felt his heart break at the sight of the sobbing girl, he'd become so attached to. He felt his legs moving faster than his brain as he suddenly left his podium, before running over as he pulled the sobbing girl into a deep embrace. He threw his arms around her waist, as he pulled her protectively against his chest.

"W-we're gonna figure something out okay? I-It's not gonna end like this. I-I promised you that." Makoto whispered to her as her pained and terrified blue eyes settled on him as she continued shake against him.

"I-I did it Naegi! D-don't you understand? It's because of me she's dead. I-I killed her!" she cried out as her hands clenched at the boy's hoodie as she buried her face against his chest.

A heavy weight had fallen over most of the room, most were unable to speak at the moment as Asahina's sobs filled the large chamber.

"Because of her sacrifice and through surviving the despair of her death, it will only make our hope that much stronger in the end." Nagito said with a manic expression.

Kaede clenched her teeth together. "JUST SHUT UP! Stop saying these horrible things Nagito. I can't believe this who you really are."

"It's so s-sick." Toko stammered as she fidgeted with her hands.

"I-It's so t-terribly cruel"Mikan sniffed as she felt tears stinging her own eyes.

"Fucking bastard." Mondo growled as he gritted his teeth together.

"I figured you all would resent me for not simply stopping the trap. That is fine. As I said even if I should only serve as your stepping stone, it will be worth it. Hope in this place requires sacrifice. I had a feeling my worthless talent would be of some use. " Nagito mused.

Kyoko glared at the white haired teen. "You knowingly allowed something like this to happen. You wanted this outcome all along."

"Of course. The strongest hope can only emerge from facing the darkest despair." He stated as he stared at Naegi who was still holding Asahina in his arms as the other lucky student stared back at him with a look of fury in his eyes.

Suddenly without warning Oogami had moved away from her podium, as she stalked towards Nagito with a murderous look in her eyes.

 _ **"AHEM! Order in the court! And here's a new rule to boot. Attacking your fellow classmates inside a trial is strictly forbidden and will result in punishment!"**_ Monokuma exclaimed with a wide grin as he stared over at the Ogre.

Sakura cocked her fist back as she stopped in front of Nagito. "Very well I'll accept that. It will be worth it to remove someone who'd hurt someone as innocent as Asahina!" She yelled loudly.

She prepared to strike only to feel a massive hand rest on her shoulder, as Gonta stood there with a pained expression.

"Please Miss Oogami don't do it. Gonta no think Miss Asahina would want anything to happen to her friend." The Entomologist murmured.

"Let go Gonta or I'll make you." Sakura warned with a malevolent glare.

Nagito remained standing there unflinching, next to two largest people in the room.

"S-Sakura p-please d-don't! I-I never w-wanted to hurt anyone. P-Please don't do this. I w-want you to k-keep going for me." Asahina sniffled as she had pulled away from Naegi's chest as her eyes still glistened with tears.

Sakura felt her chest rise and fall repeatedly. "Only for you Asahina darling. Only for you." she offered as her voice cracked slightly. She turned back to glare at Nagito. "This isn't over. I will make you suffer."

"Then I welcome you to use me as your outlet." he smiled faintly.

"So what the fuck do we do now?" Akane asked her own expression was solemn.

"It's clear. Our objective hasn't changed. We have to vote." Peko said calmly.

"I refuse. I will not vote for her. I don't care what anyone says. I made her a promise...and I'm not going to back down." Naegi said with an unflinching look in his eyes.

"Makoto I understand what you must be feeling man! Dude we've lost so many people already. But if we don't vote her guilty we all die." Kazuichi said as he pulled his hat down a bit to obscure his face.

Tenko cleared her throat as she looked on the verge of tears. "We're not upset with you Makoto. You're a good and decent man."

"We just don't have a fucking choice do we?" Iruma scowled as she offered a dark stare at Monokuma. "Shame we can't vote for the god damn bear."

"There's always a choice if you know where to look. We have a chance to do something we didn't before." Nagito said with a thin smile.

* * *

 ***AN***

 **Funky Rooster**

 _Hey thank you so much for taking the chance to type out such a thoughtful review. I try to make sure every scene fits together as far as the time stamps are involved, however this time I may have been off slightly in regards to how much time would have elapsed between these scenes. I'll just be honest it isn't some grand twist, it was just an error on my part._

 _As for as Kazuichi not seeing someone moving behind the stage in my head I imagined he was working both on the stage and behind it. Meaning someone could have potentially slipped in and out unseen. It is a rather large area after all. Anyways I really appreciate you for bringing this up and I hope it doesn't keep you from enjoying the chapter as a whole! =)_

 **Aquirs-Chan **

_Oooh I'm glad you mentioned that. I've had plants to incorporate that at some point. You have my word!_

 ** darknessking6 **

_Heh I always love when folks dissect everything as they try to narrow down their suspects. It's one of the most rewarding parts about writing this kind of fic._

 ** heroicdragon584 **

_My dear bloodthirsty dragon. I'll keep you sated I'm sure =)_

 **Zephyrius29 **

_I like to think that everyone handles stress differently and Kuwata has been prove to be somewhat of a hothead._

 ** Gatekeeper JPG **

_I'm really glad you appreciate the name for this arc. I always try to come up with something that in someway connects to case in question. I was especially happy with this one =)_

 _Also I just have to say that I love all of your theories. I can't comment quiet yet, but you're definitely on the right track with some of it._

 ** Bumblingbeees **

_Don't you hate that feeling in your gut when your on the edge of your seat trying to determine if one of your favorites is gonna bite it?_

 ** Shiny Oshawott King **

_What you said you wanted another cookie?! Here you go!_

 ** JCW18 **

_Hey kudos to you man! You definitely were spot on with some of your deductions. I really appreciate the eye to detail =)_

 ** Wintersmith23 **

_If you feel that it's a super glaring spoiler don't hesitate to pm me. I do appreciate you for asking though!_

 ** King-Dorado **

Not necessarily. Not if someone else actually pulled the trigger.

 ** doomqwer **

_Hey sorry about that Doom! I hope I didn't strike a chord with you. *BAD DUM TISS* Sorry. It's too early for those kind of puns. *coughs*_

 **1995hzq**

 _There are some elements that may return, however I'm trying to balance new and old elements from my previous fic. I don't want everything to be so predictable._


	37. Chapter 37: String Theory: Act Four

***TRUTH BULLETS***

 **-Piano Wire**

 **-Location of Shot-Put Balls**

 **-Intended Target?**

 **-Knowledge of the Production**

 **-Ryoma's Account**

 **-Wire on Door handle**

 **-Miu's Attack**

 **-Moving Target?**

 **-Backstage Ladder**

 **-Junko & Asahina's Accounts**

* * *

 ** _Monokuma Case File #3_**

 ** _Victim : Ibuki Mioda_**

 **"The victim suffered a single blunt force wound to the back of the head."**

 **"Cause of Death is due to the trauma suffered from the impact against her skull and brain."**

 **"The time of death is exactly 2:14 P.M _  
_**

 **"The body was discovered in the Theater at exactly 2:14 P.M"**

* * *

 **Chapter 37: String Theory: Act Four**

 **3:58 P.M Day Nine**

 **Basement Floor**

 **Trial Room**

The Ultimate Solider stared over at the exchange between Naegi and Aoi for a long moment, before forcing a faint smile. "Hina you don't have to keep this charade up any longer."

"Charade?" Maki questioned as she stared intently at the blonde. "What are you suggesting?"

Mukuro offered a thin smile. "It's simple Asahina wasn't the one who opened the door, it was me. I was helping her because she was sick. There must have been some sort of noise when the trap was sprung, but we probably couldn't hear it over the music. In any case you don't have to protect me Hina."

"Junko." Aoi breathed as she stared at her a moment in confusion.

"Hmph perhaps the trauma of Mioda's death is effecting your memory, but I was the one who opened the door." Ryoma said as he narrowed his eyes.

"N-No you can't be I was the one who did it." Asahina choked out.

"Hina you don't have to put that burden on yourself for our sake, it's alright. Hoshi are you certain about that? I'm pretty sure we were there at the same time." Junko said as she stared intently at the Tennis Pro.

"Hmph who's to say really? It honestly startled me when the door opened just as I was turning the handle." The boy mused.

Makoto's eyes widened as he regarded Hina who was starring in disbelief between the pair. _'What are they playing at? Wait a second what was it that Nagito said? That we had a chance to do something we didn't before? Could he mean that we have the ability to lie once again? Why would he even bring that up... unless the idea is to force all of us to accept a sacrifice clause.'_

"Is anyone actually buying this crap? It's obvious that their lying to protect to her." Kuwata mused. "Not that I can fault them for trying."

Maizono bit her lower lip. "How do we know that though? That they're lying?"

Celestia's offered a thin smile as her gaze flitted between Mukuro and Ryoma. "I don't know they seem rather sincere to me. Perhaps they are telling the truth."

"Please it's obvious this is a desperate tactic." Byakuya mused a scowl twisted his face.

"Would you bet your life on that I wonder?" Kyoko spoke up as she rested her chin on her hand. "Because we have three people claiming to be the one who opened that door, we need to be certain. If we cannot ascertain that beyond a shadow of a doubt we all suffer."

"H-How can we be sure though? The room was dark at the time, and our attention was on the stage. Is there anyway for us to be sure?" Fujisaki asked with hesitation in her voice.

"Well as I see it if we cannot determine beyond a shadow of a doubt who opened the door, we should explore a different possibility." Kirumi suggested.

"What do you mean Sis?" Hiyoko asked as she stared over at the maid with a confused expression.

"Eh anyone care to explain?" Hifumi asked as he peered around the room.

"Ah I see what you're suggesting Miss Tojo. The sacrifice clause we were provided with." Kiyo mused.

"Hey I'm all for not risking our necks if we're not certain, but axing someone willy nilly? Is that really cool?" Hagakure asked with a nervous expression on his face.

"I propose since we cannot determine who triggered the trap, that we instead try to discover the identity of the one who planned this murder. If anyone should face judgement it should be them and not someone chosen at random." Shuichi suggested.

"We're wasting fucking time we don't have. I say we cut the bullshit and just get on with it. I still don't buy the shit with those three, but I'm not gonna lose my head over voting the wrong person guilty." Fuyuhiko scowled.

"But what happens if you end up being the one sacrificed Master? I believe we should continue to discover who was the one who triggered the door." Pekoyama spoke up.

 _ **"BAHAHA sounds like we've got a good ole fashioned case of a Split Court. So we're gonna let everyone decide the next stage of the trial. Pick who you want to represent your voice Captains!"** _The bear laughed loudly.

 **SPLIT DECISION**

Once again the teams were split down the middle. With Kaede, Mukuro, and Hajime arguing to discover the mind behind the murder and sacrifice that person instead of whomever simply triggered the murder. On the opposite side Twogami, Pekoyama, and Kuwata stood as the opposition who believed it was more important to identify the murderer regardless of intent.

Hajime/Twogami Mukuro/Pekoyama Kuwata/ Kaede

 _ **"Well boys and girls let's take the gloves off. Last time we had some judges, however it seems like none of you are complete outcasts anymore. So I'll let your words be the deciding factor. At the end of the debate the rest of you will vote to decide who's argument won and what direction you plan to take."** _The dual toned bear grinned wildly. _**"Don't let me down. Let the debate begin!"**_

"We are far closer to determining the identity of whom triggered the trap, then the identity of the mind behind it. If they are not one in the same, we don't have time to waste chasing something that may be fruitless." Peko said as her eyes met the Soldier's.

The pair stared intently a moment, before Junko broke the silence. "Let's be honest with ourselves here. You don't really mind us finding the person behind this, what you're really afraid of is that we won't find out who did it and will just sacrifice someone at random. You're afraid that person might be Fuyuhiko, and to be honest you have a good reason to be worried. He hasn't made a lot of friends here and isn't the most likable person. However you're letting your fear cloud your judgement. If you let the mind behind this go unpunished it will only be a matter of time till they strike again."

Pekoyama felt herself tense momentarily. "Even if I were to concede your point, I have no way of knowing if we could even find this culprit in time."

"Well stop wasting your time arguing with me and help us find them." The blonde said as she offered a thin smile.

"I am not unsympathetic to parties involved. However I do agree that after scowering through alibis we've been unable to pinpoint the person who planned this. Much less their motive for the crime. As distasteful as it is if we do not punish the person who triggered the trap, we may all forfeit our lives." Twogami interjected.

"But if we vote the wrong person in the process, then our lives are forfeit anyways. When you look at it through that lens, the only option is to find the person who staged all of this." Hajime countered.

"Then tell me if Komaeda did in fact tamper with the weapon and changed targets. Why target Kaede? Why her specifically? Hajime if you can't answer that it means you have no means of identifying the person behind it. Face it our backs are to the walls and we must make a difficult choice." The Imposter frowned.

"You're right we do have to make a difficult choice, but I intend to make sure we make the right one." Hinata said as he glanced over at the Pianist.

"If we can't figure out beyond a shadow of a doubt who triggered Mioda's death, our next best option is to find the person who orchestrated it." Kaede said as her brow furrowed. "To me it's just that simple."

"I don't believe for a second that you're oblivious. You know good and well that bunch is trying to protect Asahina. I don't blame them for wanting to protect someone they care about, but I want justice for Ibuki. I won't let you stand in my way either." Leon said as he gritted his teeth.

"Justice for Ibuki? If you really wanted justice of her you'd go after the person who planned this from the beginning. Even if Komaeda is the reason why she was targeted, he wasn't the one who planned to murder someone in the first place." The blonde said as she glared back at him.

"T-That's bullshit and you know it. If I can't punish Nagito I'll punish the one who pulled the trigger and was responsible for her death." Leon growled.

 _ **"Time to call this debate to an end! Everyone lock in your votes. Who edged out who? What direction will you all take now?"** _Monokuma grinned wildly.

 ***END SPLIT DECISION***

 _ **"Well my lovely students who won the debate? I'm sure you're on the edge of your seats. By a small margin our group who seeks to punish the mind behind this crime wins! Boy this was a lot closer than I expected."**_ Monokuma chortled loudly.

Byakuya clenched his jaw. "Well now that we've been outvoted. How precisely do any of you propose we discern who is behind this?"

Shuichi frowned as regarded his handbook a moment. "Perhaps we should play the events in order to offer some perspective. Maybe that will reveal something we've missed."

"I agree with Saihara's suggestion! Order make bring make some sense of this chaos. We can begin with the motive yesterday morning. It took many of us off guard, some of us even kept to ourselves following that time. Clearly some of us had something we wished to keep hidden from one another." Ishimaru mused.

"I-It was later that evening I stumbled upon Miu and panicked thinking she'd been killed. Kaede and Ibuki arrived and together we helped get her to Mikan." Fujisaki offered quietly.

Kyoko's eyes narrowed. "Shuichi and I then discerned what seemed to be a clear trap."

Hajime's gaze flickered between the group a moment, before something suddenly dawned on him. "Wait a second. We just assumed that Miu's attack was random, but what if it wasn't? What if it wasn't just bad luck?"

"I take it you noticed something kid?" Ryoma asked as he glanced over at Hajime.

Hinata nodded as his gaze flickered between two specific people. "Miu and Kaede. What if our culprit didn't just leave a trap laying around? What if they were actually in the room when Miu walked in? If they didn't get look they could easily make a mistake." _ ***TRUTH BULLET***_

Kirumi's eyes widened in realization. "Their matching hair color, both of them wear the same color of clothes, and their even the same height. The culprit thought Miu was Kaede! It explains why they weren't more thorough and left Iruma alive. She wasn't their target to begin with. We already assumed they must have been in the room at some point, because the light was shut off. However they must have trigged the trap on Miu, then realized it was the wrong person. Then in a panic they shut off the light and left her as Chihiro found her." _ ***TRUTH BULLET***_

"Hm it does serve to tie both incidents together. Until now we had assumed it was either a test run or a random incident. However it may have been neither of these things." Maki mused as her eyes narrowed.

"Ah the darkness does smile upon us indeed. Now if we can simply surmise who could have achieved both of these incidents." Gundham mused as he rested his chin upon his hand. "Do we have any further evidence in this matter?"

"Perhaps someone said something during the motive that was odd?" Tenko suggested halfheartedly as she peered around the room.

Kaede's mouth fell open as she was hit with an epiphany. "Leon what was it that you said to me earlier?"

The red haired boy scowled slightly. "You'll have to be specific. It's been a long day."

 ***BEGIN FLASHBACK***

 _She blinked back a few tears in her eyes, as she hesitantly stepped forward. "Leon I'm so sorry."_

 _The red head snapped his gaze up as he stared darkly at her. "You're sorry? This is all your fault. She would still be here if not for you!"_

 _The Pianist bowed her head. "I wanted to reach everyone with our music. I never wanted this to happen. I-I didn't know this woul-"_

 _"Fuck your damn apologies." Kuwata growled as he slowly lifted Mioda up, before settling cradling her head in his lap._

 _He ignored the blood that continued to soak him. "Nothing you can say or do will bring her back. You're the one to blame for us being here in the first place, I wish it had been you."_

 ***END FLASHBACK***

"You remember saying that right?" Kaede said as she eyed him intently.

The former baseball player scoffed. "Yeah so what? I was upset and I wasn't lying. If you hadn't organized this she'd still be here."

"That's not what you meant though. When you said you wish it had been me, you meant that it was suppose to be me right?" The Pianist asked as she set her jaw.

"What is everything suppose to be about you now Kaede? Besides it's already been established that I couldn't do shit or did you forget about my arm?" Leon said as he gaze flitted to his bandaged left arm.

"No I haven't forgotten anything. If anything I'm remembering things clearly now." she mused as her gaze flitted over to Hagakure. "Hiro can I please borrow your crystal ball? I really need it."

The Ultimate Clairyvoyant blinked in confusion. "Huh really? Well yah I guess so, just be careful with it. It costed me a fortune and made me a few enemies just to get it. So treat it with care yah?" he chuckled as he pulled it from his robes, before passing across the podiums, before it was handed off to the Pianist.

"If I break it you have my word I'll replace it!" she smiled faintly as she curled her hand around it, before she turned and without warning hurled it directly at Kuwata's face.

The room fell silent save Hagakure who was on the verge of a panic attack. "YOU CALL THAT CAREFUL?!" Hiro roared as he clutched at his head frantically.

However the ball never touched the red head's face. Instead it was now resting within his left hand, his arm was stretched outward. A look of horror was etched on his face, as he stared at his arm as if it had betrayed him.

"I thought you said your arm wasn't in any shape to be used. Seems like your reflexes are just fine though." Kaede eyes narrowed as she stared at the boy.

"So what my arm is almost healed that still doesn't prove anything. Everything you have is just freaking theories." The boy countered.

"Chick what I wanna know is how'd you know he'd be able to stop that? Furthermore that he'd do it with that hand?" Owada asked with befuddled expression.

The Pianist offered a faint smile. "That's actually really simple. Having practiced as a group for a while, I found out Leon was a lefty. I knew he was lying when said his arm was couldn't used, because he'd mentioned just yesterday that it was almost healed."

 _ ***BEGIN FLASHBACK***_

 _"Are you all sure you want to continue rehearsing for tomorrow? Is a show really the best idea, after what happened this morning?" Sayaka asked as she glanced around the stage._

 _"IBUKI says the show must go on! No teddy bear is going to cancel one of her shows!" The Musician grinned wildly as she began to strum her guitar, causing the sound to reverberate across the large room._

 _Kaede offered the idol a small smile as she stepped up from her keyboard, before stretching. "Everything will be just fine Saya. If anything it should put everyone at ease. Music soothes the soul right? Besides it's Leon's big debut!" she exclaimed as she glanced over at the red head who chuckled slightly._

 _"Yeah no way we can back out of this. We have to do the show tomorrow." He said with a grin as he rubbed the back of his head with his good hand._

 _Maizono blinked as she stared at the boy. "Now that I think of it how much longer till your out of that cast?"_

 _"Any day now. I'm sure it won't hold me back tomorrow though." He mused as he walked across the stage, before peering over at one of the amps. Kazuichi was knelt next to it as he seemed to be tinkering with it. "How's it coming Souda?"_

 _"Dude you guys are so freaking lucky it's me working on this. We have minimal parts and yet I'm making miracles happen. I even convinced Iruma to help with the lights so it feels like a real concert tomorrow. Angie has even agreed to do some work sprucing up the stage. Hopefully she'll leave Atua out of this. " he offered a grin up at the red head._

 _"You and me both man." Kuwata laughed as he walked over before bumping his fists with the other boy._

 _"That's wonderful to hear!" Kaede exclaimed as she settled a hand on her hip. "Nagito, Gonta, and Kirumi have offered to be stage hands to help with any equipment that needs to be moved, and to work the curtains."_

 _Maizono blinked. "Wow you guys are going all out." she giggled for perhaps the first time in days._

 _"Oh hell yeah! We're gonna blow minds!" Ibuki grinned wildly. "Let's take this from the top again!"_

 _ ***END FLASHBACK***_

"Please forgive me I should have said something earlier myself. I-I was just overwhelmed about everything that's happened today." Mikan said as she bowed her head slightly.

"Interesting we initially wrote Kuwata off as a suspect because of his disability, but it's obvious he must have had a reason for feigning his injury longer. One that is becoming more and more apparent." Korekiyo mused.

Sonia shook her head vehemently. "No I cannot accept that. There must be some explanation. Please Leon say something."

"What the fuck is there to say? He's clearly fucking hiding something. I bet he's the fucker behind this." Fuyuhiko spat.

"No it's certainly a start, but we still need to determine the motive. We can't leave this to chance." Kiri said as her eyes bore into the red head.

Kaede slowly worked her jaw. "Leon I know why you targeted me. It's about that thing you told me the other morning right? Before anyone of us knew about the motive? The thing you didn't want Ibuki to know?"

The Baseball Player's eyes widened in horror, as he pressed his palms against the podium.

He took several shallow breaths, before he numbly nodded his head. "Yeah you got it. You promised you wouldn't tell a soul, but after I found out about the motive I couldn't be sure you'd keep your word. I just didn't want Mioda to know, I didn't want anyone to know."

 ***BEGIN FLASHBACK***

 _The Ultimate Pianist wiped the sleep out of her eyes as she stepped into the hallway. She blinked as she saw Kuwata standing a few doors down. A small grin teased her lips. "Waiting on a certain someone Leon?" The blonde smiled as she approached the redhead._

 _The former baseball player offered a sheepish grin. "Heh yeah you got me. Looks like Ibuki just finally rolled out of bed. Just waiting on her to finish up." he chuckled softly._

 _Kaede smiled softly. "You both are so cute together. I can tell how much Mioda cares about you too."_

 _Leon grinned. "She's a handful that's for sure, but I love how spontaneous she is. She's freaking fearless and full of energy. Honestly I was really intimidated at first, but now it's why I care about her so much."_

 _"Woah I didn't expect you to be so upfront. It's so sweet though. Seeing you two together makes me sort of envious." Kaede admitted as she regarded the boy a moment._

 _"I'm happy for both of you, is this your first serious relationship? You seem to be handling yourself pretty well." The Pianist chuckled softly._

 _Kuwata was quiet a moment, before he began to speak once more. "..No it's not my first relationship. Before all of this I was involved with a girl named Kanon. The two of us knew each other for years." he admitted looking slightly uncomfortable, as the words spilled out of his mouth._

 _"Kanon huh? She must have been pretty special then to you. Were you childhood friends or something?"_

 _Leon worked his jaw a moment as if fighting against some unseen force. "Yes but that's not the entire truth. Kanon is my cousin." he grounded out._

 _A look of confusion and surprise flitted to Kaede's face. "W-Wait a second? She was your cousin?"_

 _Kuwata's eyes widened. "Why did I just say that? I didn't mean to. Look I know how it must sound, but you can't tell anyone. Especially Mioda alright?" he looked desperate as he stared at her._

 _The blonde was quiet for a moment. "I understand. I'll keep it to myself."_

 _"Thank you Kaede, it's a long story. Believe me I know how it sounds." Leon frowned._

 _"Hey no worries! I can't say I understand, but I'm not going to judge you. Your secret is safe with me." Kaede said with a soft smile._

 ***END FLASHBACK***

"Idiot. You really think Ibuki would have disowned you over that? That girl was head over heels about you. She was nothing like most people. You should have had more faith in her and in all of us." Kaede sniffed as she fought some tears that threatened to spill over.

"Uh well someone clue us in on what this big secret is? Not gonna lie I'm kind of lost here." Kaito frowned.

The Pianist wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. "Sorry but I promised Leon I wouldn't tell a soul. I-I intend to keep my word."

Kuwata felt his chest tighten as tears escaped his eyes. "I-I tried to kill you last night only to hit the wrong damn chick. I pulled this shit this afternoon, you know how many times I fucked up while I was setting this crap up? I didn't even sleep. Fact is I never went back to my room last night. After what happened with Hanamura I was afraid if I went back to my room someone in the Committee would catch me. Heh and after all that shit you still would keep my secret?" His voice was growing hoarse as he covered his face with a hand. "Just get it over with guys."

"Leon." Sonia bowed her head as she pressed a hand against her chest as her gaze shifted to Nagito. 'Who is truly more to blame? Ibuki died because Nagito meddled with the trap. However Kuwata was the one who'd planned to kill someone from the beginning. Is there even a right choice?' she frowned to herself.

The room seemed to reflect her thoughts judging from hushed whispers that had broken out across the Trial Room.

Leon looked devastated but finally resigned while Komaeda on the other hand looked entirely relaxed. It was as if he was entirely at peace with whatever decision was made.

 _ **"WHELP you heard em folks! It's the time of truth. You can enact the sacrifice clause however it requires a majority vote. So what will it be? Sacrifice the mind behind the murder? The person who meddled with the trap? or do you keep beating your heads against the wall to find who tripped the trap in the first place ? So vote if you wish to sacrifice someone and then vote on your target!"** _Monokuma chortled as he glanced around the room. _ **"Let's get to it!"**_

A hushed silence fell over the room as one by one each of the students began to lock in their votes.

 _ **"Heh I gotta say this was really interesting. It wasn't unanimous either. Lot of you thought Komaeda deserved to bite it, even a few for our Ultimate Swimmer however by a sizable margin you all decided to enact the sacrifice clause and Leon Kuwata you are the one with the most votes and on the chopping block."**_ Monokuma grinned wildly.

 _ **"However I would be remised to let you go without a little parting gift first."**_ he snickered.

Kuwata raised his chin up. "Just fucking do it already. I'm ready jackass."

 _ **"Now now! You might wish you'd been a little more patient about rushing this process. Like I said I want you to have a parting gift. Let's call it a final goodbye from home."**_

Suddenly the video screens on the walls flickered to life, to reveal a girl seated in a chair. She had shoulder length chestnut brown hair, part of which is held up by a black ribbon with white lace. Her eyes were a pale yellow tint. She seemed to be wearing some sort of sailor uniform. She was bound and gagged, as a look of horror was evident on her face.

 _ **"Ladies and Gents I'd like you to meet Miss Kanon Nakajima! You all know those little videos that were so darn special to you? Whelp this is Leon's hostage. Don't you worry she's been enjoying all of the proceedings so far."**_

"KANON!" Kuwata screamed as he felt his shoulders trembling as his face paled.

"So who is she? Dude tried to off Kaede because of some shit right? Was he involved with this chick or something?" Owada asked with a scowl.

 _ **"OH HO! Well unlike Miss Akamatsu who decided to be all noble, I'll kiss and tell. Turns out they were definitely an item, but it gets more twisted. Turns out Kanon is his little cousin! Boy talking about one hell of an incestuous skeleton in your closet."**_

"That's so freaking screwed up!" Toko exclaimed as she jabbed a finger outward.

"Now Now I believe it is unnecessary to be so closed minded. We likely do not understand all the circumstances." Korekiyo mused as he eyed the other boy intently.

"SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP! NONE OF IT MATTERS ANYMORE. You'd never understand Kanon was relentless. I turned her down thousands of times, and treated her just like a little sister. Things just happened one evening and it got out of control. Don't fucking judge me!" he clutched at his head. "Just get it over with alright? You don't need Kanon right? Leave her out of this."

The dual toned bear tapped his paw against his chin. _**"Whelp you're right about that. I really don't need a hostage for someone who's about to die anyways. So batter up!"**_ he exclaimed gleefully.

Suddenly a figure appeared behind the seated girl, who wore a Monokuma Mask. In their hands there rested a large metal bat with a series of dents along it's length.

Tears filled the girls eyes as she stared into the camera, before a whiffing sound could be heard. A sickening crunch could be heard as pink blood splattered across the lens obscuring the view on the other side, however a stifled scream could be heard as several more blows could be heard, before the audio went silent. Leaving a streak of blood smeared across the screen.

Leon collapsed to his knees as he began to openly sob.

Several people began to vomit almost immediately at the brutality.

The rest of the room was filled with silence save the few that were now openly sobbing.

"W-why? Why do all of this? She had nothing to do with any of this." Makoto choked out as his arms instinctually tensed around Aoi's waist.

 _ **"Eh what are you going on about? Of course she had something to do with this. Don't you guys remember graduating means everything. If you fail to graduate there ain't any sense in me keeping those smucks alive."**_ Monokuma shook his head feverishly. _**"Besides you all choosing to sacrifice someone basically equates to giving up don't it? A penalty has to be paid if you lot can't solve a murder. Consider this the small drawback of taking the easy way out. Bwhehe but what's another bloody corpse? Am I right?"**_

"This was just to punish us for not solving the case? How is any of this necessary? Is this all meant to be nothing more than psychological warfare?" Kiri asked as her eyes bore into the bear.

 _ **"Why do I do anything lavender locks? It's for despair. This show ain't over yet though. Not by a long shot. I hope you're all ready for a double feature!"**_ he snickered as he suddenly pulled out a button, before slamming it with his paw.

The Ultimate Baseball player who was collapsed on the ground, was suddenly wrenched out of sight.

* * *

 **4:23 P.M Day Nine**

 **Basement Floor**

 **Punishment Room**

 _ **"Whelp I'll call this little number The 1,001 Blows! Time to swing for the fences fellas!"**_

The room Kuwata was dragged into resembled a batting cage, with a typical baseball scoreboard.

Three Monokumas stood beside the boy, each of them armed with baseball bats. Not unlike the ones used to kill Kanon.

Without warning the distraught boy was suddenly lifted up against a post at the center of the cage, before three shackles suddenly fasten around his torso, thighs, and just below his knees to keep him in a still position.

Two large spotlights then rise from the ground and focus on Leon's face from either side. Sweat and tears poured of the bow profusely as he weakly glanced around as the bears stalked forward. They lightly tapped the end of the bats against their paws as they took stances next to Leon.

The first one reared back, before the metal bat collided with Kuwata's left shin. A crunching sound could be heard as the boy let out an ear piercing scream.

The second bear's weapon collided against the boy's ribs, as the third collided directly against his left arm. The trio continued their assault, each swing resulting in a sickening crack, however none of the blows were lethal, just extremely painful.

After several minutes of this had elapsed the bears finally ceased almost as if they'd granted the broken boy some form of mercy.

A look of horror filled the boy's tear streaked face, as a pitching machine suddenly appeared in front of him. It began to whirl to life as baseball was launched outward collding with his jaw, breaking a few of his teeth as it whizzed off to the side. Each consqective ball grew faster as the scoreboard behind him began to tally each strike. After a moment however the machine picked up it's momentum as the blur of balls could no longer be counted as they continued to batter and maim Leon relentlessly.

Another thirty seconds would elapse as a final straggled cry escaped the boy's swollen face as a bloodied baseball rolled against the floor.

Leon Kuwata was dead.

* * *

 **4:27 P.M** **Day Nine**

 **Basement Floor**

 **Trial Room**

The Trial Room was eerily quiet now.

Several moments elapsed, before the lull was broken as Celestia cleared her throat.

"Monokuma sir I do have a question? If we did not ascertain the blackened, does that mean they graduate now with two others?" The Gambler asked as stared intently at the bear.

"Wait she's right? So it's not a complete loss right?" Kaito said with a halfhearted smile.

 _ **"Boy you all are a bunch of optimists aren't ya? you're lucky this bear is such a forgiving guy."**_ Monokuma grinned widely.

"Stop wasting our time and just say what ever it is you mean." Hajime snapped as he ground his teeth together.

 _ **"Yeesh temper temper! You know you're not the same person when you lose control. Ahem well how can I best put this? The Sacrificial Clause was meant to be used when a jury was hung. When none of you could determine the culprit so in desperation you off one of your own. It was never meant to be used when it was already evident who the guilty party was. Let me tell you, some of you need some help when it comes to lying. "**_ He chortled.

"Hn so it was as I assumed. If you were aware in the first place, why allow us to go through with sacrificing Kuwata?" Togami asked with a sneer.

 _ **"Well Richie Rich if I'm being an honest bear, I wasn't very explicit when I explained it. You lot would have been bitching my ear off if I stopped ya, and besides ain't it poetic? The Truth is what lead to this trial in the first place and a series of lies ended it. The motive went just how this bear wanted it to. You all believing in the power of friendship and thinking that absolute truth is fine. When in reality little Asahina's goose would have been cooked without the ability to lie. So nope this bear says speedo ain't going nowhere. Least not till she offs someone without getting caught. Hey better luck next time!"**_ Monokuma chortled loudly.

Aoi had an almost haunted expression, as Makoto pulled the brunette against him as his eyes bore into the bear.

 ** _"Whelp boys and girls! Don't let your dead pal weigh you down. I'm sure Kaede at least will sleep easier tonight. A whole new world awaits you all. A new floor breeds all new possibilities!"_** Monokuma chuckled darkly.

* * *

 **4:42 P.M Day Nine**

 **Basement Floor**

 **Trial Room**

Naegi found himself in a nearly empty chamber, starring quietly at the empty podium where Mioda and Kuwata had once stood. Several minutes had passed now since the Trial had been brought to a bloody end. Perhaps in the most somber of endings thus far, most of the gathered students had already taken their leave.

 _'So ends another one of these trials. Everytime this because harder and harder to bear. Someone precious to me was almost taken and all I could do was watch. Junko was the real hero today. She put her own life on the line for Hina, it's like that other Junko emerged when we needed her most. I have to get stronger, I don't want to just be a witness anymore.'_ Makoto thought to himself, before feeling a hand gently touch his shoulder.

The boy blinked as he turned suddenly, to see Asahina standing right beside him with a weary expression. Her eyes were slightly puffy from crying.

"Hey Naegi are you ok? Wait that's a pretty stupid question." she laughed mirthlessly, as she saw the boy starring at her with an intense look. His hazel gaze meeting her soft blue orbs.

 _'Hina you were this close to being gone forever. I don't think I could have just stood by and watched either. None of this makes any sense to me. We've only known each other for a short time now, but why do I feel like I've known you so much longer than that? I keep feeling my heart race when I see you smile, and I so feel empty when you're in pain. Ibuki and Leon they were together and because of his own fears he lost her. I can't tell if Nagito wanted all of this to happen or not, but I won't let anyone keep me from having hope. To keep me from living. If I keep standing still nothing will change, I have to be willing to take a leap of faith. What's life if you're not willing to take chances occasionally?'_

"Koto come on please say something you're worr-" she was suddenly cut off by the boy's next action.

Without warning Naegi reached out and hooked his fingers, around the front of her blazer. Then he gently pulled her inward as his mouth slowly overtook hers. Their lips melded together for what seemed like an eternity.

* * *

 ***AN***

 **Shiroi Misa **

_Hey major props! You nailed the twist with Leon right on the head. In fact I think you're the only one who called that part precisely!_

 **13TheAce **

_Oh I can't wait to see your feedback when you're completely caught up hehe._

 **Darknaru3**

 _Nagito has escaped the guillotine by the skin of his teeth and yeah I want to touch on Komaeda's condition as this goes forward._

 **Nicayle**

Hello, first time reviewing something here yet I now feel compelled to write this. It's a little bit late because I have spent many days crying in despair. WHY KILL IBUKI? You incorporate my favorite ship in both "A new despair" and "A new hope". I thought it couldn't get worse last time around but hurr durr why not let Leon see his beloved's face get caved in by a metal ball?  
Be right back, just gotta pull a Junko and get crushed like you crushed my hope. Despair-induced wailing aside, great story, both this and your last fic. You do the characters respect while doing something new. Also, thank you for capturing Komaedas character so well. It has been a joy (but mostly despair) to read. /Nicayle

 **Wrookie01 **

_Damn that would have been a great idea! I bet people would have lost their minds 😂_

 **lolrus555**

_That would've been a Nagito thing to do haha_

 **Smeehan98 **

_Not a bad theory. In fact they almost did._

 **Shiny Oshawott King **

_Well you know Nagito. He's always up to something hehe._

 **Luckenhaft **

_So I have to ask Lucken, did you see this outcome coming at all? I always enjoy reading your analysis of each chapter. Appreciate it as always!_

 **Guest**

 _Nagito is always a fucker haha. A schemer and meddler. It's actually a scary prospect of him and Ouma being in the same story._

 **King-Dorado **

_Kaede would definitely fit his profile. I won't argue about that!_

 ** TheFunkyRooster **

_Hey no worries! I'm more than happy to have this kind of dialogue. It's a lot of fun for me honestly. The great thing about Komaeda is his "Bullshit" luck. We can postulate that Nagito would knew where Kaede would be because her keyboard was already on stage ahead of time. In fact we could probably take this a step further and say Ibuki's guitar and amp were also present. However Nagito's luck is so ridiculous he could honestly have probably let his luck take over even without orientation from anything or anyone. I know that might be a bit of a copout, but from everything we've seen with Nagito his luck is insane._

 ** doomqwer **

_Speaking of balls being thrown! Bah Dum Tiss!_

 ** ronin warriors fanatic **

_Yeah you got me on that man. Honestly in hindsight I would have probably done that. Oh well it's not a make or break. It would have been nice though._

 **Toraemon**

 _Oh you can always count on a twist in some way hehe._

 ** dougcupcake **

_Ding Ding you win a prize and called the sacrifice!_

 ** SuperedX **

_Hehe Nagito was definitely one of the ones on the chopping block. He was just edged out by Leon._

 ** Vongola Ninja **

_Scapegoat indeed. Nagito was very nearly that person though._

 ** darknessking6 **

_Well there definitely was a sacrifice for sure!_

 ** David Ryder **

_No you were probably on the right track. Kuwata was using his arm as a way of putting himself above suspicion._

 ** AwakeningFates **

_*Takes a bow* And you ask and you shall receive. My GoGo bullshit worked! :P_

 **1995hzq **

_Have no fear Hina is still here!_

 ** Bluestorm1990 **

_Maybe you were off about the person behind it, but not about the way in which Komaeda utilized his luck._

 ** Gatekeeper JPG **

_Honestly I thought about involving Kokichi in this arc, but I decided to let him be a red herring character. I didn't want every murder to be because of something he did._

 ** Pokemon Trainer Tom **

_TOM! I know you're training to be the best like no one ever was, but don't leave me like that! Lol no but seriously welcome back. I hope you enjoyed getting caught up and where things are going from here._

 ** JCW18 **

_I noticed that a lot of times the most suspicious characters in this series either don't kill at all or wait till much later in the game._

 ** McdrilaX **

_Whelp sorry to disappoint you, but I had this with Asahina planned for a while. It was callback to my original fic and as a plot device it serves to strengthen her connection with a number of characters. Hope you'll forgive me for slipping out of this one._

 ** Zephyrius29 **

_You called it Zeph! I'm sure you're also going to destroy my soul in your next review. Jokes on you though, I don't have one! Hah_

 **Dinodude8000 **

_Heh don't give up so easily my friend. You know I like my twists too much to have something be that simple :P_


	38. Chapter 38: Amnesia: Act One

**Chapter 38: Amnesia: Act One**

 **4:42 P.M Day Nine**

 **Basement Floor**

 **Trial Room**

Asahina was absolutely speechless. This had been easily one of the worst days of her life. She'd sobbed until her chest ached and her eyes burnt from the tears that she'd shed. She felt absolute fury and betrayal when she realized that someone she considered a friend, had turned her into a monster. It was because of her that Ibuki was gone. Even though in the back of her head she knew that Leon and Nagito were responsible, it didn't change the fact that she pulled the trigger. She had never felt so terrified in her entire life. Her legs had felt like jelly, her heart had been racing like a humming bird's as she had clutched herself for solace.

She had come this close to being executed by in some sort of gory horrific fashion. She remembered how she'd sobbed against Naegi, thinking it was the last time she'd ever see him again. He hadn't left her though, he kept whispering soft words of comfort. Promises that she wasn't even sure he could keep, but they were still beautifully sweet. Junko was like her guardian angel. Both her and Ryoma had put everything on the line for her. It had been a horrible day. She wasn't even sure she felt up for exploring the second floor after what it had cost them. She just wanted to check on him, before crawling into a ball on her bed and crying herself to sleep for a while.

He looked so drawn into himself as she had approached him from behind. A soft weary smile graced her lips as she had extended her hand to touch his shoulder. She wasn't sure why she had felt the need, but something about touching him made him feel all the more real.

She saw what she assumed was concern etched on his own face as he turned to face. She must have looked horrible. _'Say something Hina.'_ she mentally chastised herself.

"Hey Naegi are you ok? Wait that's a pretty stupid question." she laughed though mentally she berated herself. _'You idiot! of course he's not alright. None of us are. Stupid stupid stupid'_

She couldn't though but notice how he'd stared at her with such an intense look. Smoldering? Maybe that was a good word for it? Yeah definitely smoldering. His lovely hazel eyes almost made her breath catch as he met her gaze for a long moment. She had felt her heart hammering louder and louder against her chest. She unconsciously suckled her lower lip, as she couldn't refrain from speaking any longer.

"Naegi come on please say something you're worr-" she had been cut off at that moment as she felt Makoto pulling her inward with her blazer as leverage, before his mouth had suddenly seized hers. Suddenly that wretched day had found one beautiful moment, that not even Monokuma could steal away.

The swimmer felt a soft whimper escape her throat, as she experimentally began to kiss back against him. She was kissing Makoto, and it wasn't some bashful and timid peck on the cheek like before. She'd given him her first kiss of course she'd never told him that. Now here she was stealing his breath away, as her slender arms curled around him fiercely. She was so thankful for being able to hold her breath so well, it was perhaps the only thing that kept her from promptly fainting. Naegi finally broke the exchange, a slightly flush gracing his face, as he took a few deep breaths as he stared at her in wonder.

"Wow just wow. Thought I was gonna pass out for a moment there." he managed finally, before laughing.

The sound of it was so lovely that the swimmer giggled as her arms curled around him tighter. She leaned her buxom frame against him, as she rested her forehead slowly against his. Her own cheeks were flushed a deep red tint. "I've got good air supply." she chuckled softly. One of her arms loosened from his waist, as she reached up to press a soft palm against his cheek.

"Makoto what are we doing? I-I we didn't even know each other two weeks ago. Everything that happened today has been horrible. This was the only good thing and you were my f-first kiss." she admitted abruptly, as her baby blue eyes tilted away in embarrassment.

Naegi laughed nervously. "Hina I don't understand it either. I know in my head that it makes no sense. However every time I see you, I want to do what we just did." he said quietly, stirring a giggle from the Ultimate Swimmer.

"You act so bold and take my breath away, and now you're getting all shy on me?" she shook her head, though one of her brilliant smiles still graced her face.

"I thought I was going to lose you Hina. Thought I was gonna do something stupid too, and probably end up dead myself." He admitted weakly eliciting a frown from the brunette.

"Hey! None of that talk. Today has been absolutely wretched. Not one good thing, until you pounced me like this. So can we just focus on that for now?" she suggested with a tired smile.

"I'm serious though. I made you a promise, but I was just thinking that even though it terrifies me I don't want to have any regrets. Hina you're my friend and whatever this is with us, I don't want to ignore it." he said as he tilted his head slightly, pressing his cheek against her palm.

"Koto you're one of the few good things I've got right now. You're my first friend here, and I don't want to lose you." she tensed slightly.

Naegi offered a soft chuckle. _'That nickname she started using, only Komaru and mom have ever called me that. How strange of all the names for her to use.'_ he mused with a faint smile. "So why Koto of all things?"

"Yeah I don't know. Just seemed right ya know. You don't mind do you?" she asked as small flush still graced her tanned cheeks.

"Definitely not." he laughed weakly, as he felt his confidence waning slightly. "So um what does this make us?"

Asahina offered a shy smile. "I don't know. My dad was always so overprotective, so I've never done these kind of things before." she offered quietly.

"What things?" He questioned his eyes widening marginally.

"Dating and stuff." she murmured quietly causing Makoto chuckle slightly causing the brunette to puff out her cheeks slightly in embarrassment.

"W-What? It's not funny. I just I don't have any idea what most people do., other than in movies and junk." she admitted sheepishly.

"Hey I'm just as lost Hina. I'm just some average teen, I'm not even sure how luck is suppose to be a talent.." he laughed.

The swimmer offered a mock pout as she regarded him. "You're anything, but average to me. So let's just maybe see how things go kay?" she suggested as she finally pulled back a bit, as she shyly took one of his hands into hers.

"Just go with the flow huh?" he asked as he offered her a tender smile, that made her heart skip a beat.

"Something like that." she giggled.

"Jeez you two still dawdling back here huh? Not exactly the best place to swoon a girl Naegels, but who am I to judge?"

The couple nearly jumped out of their skin as they turned to Junko standing there.

There was a sort of resigned smile on her face as a hand rested against her side.

Asahina's moment of happiness flitted away as fresh tears sprang to her eyes as she bolted forward, before throwing her arms around the Fashionista. "Junko! Thank you so much. I-I wouldn't be here if not for you, I swear I'll never forget this." she mumbled as she pressed her face against the other girl's chest.

A mirthless chuckle escaped the blonde. "Sheesh don't be so dramatic. We're friends right? Of course I've got your back. Besides Naegi wouldn't be the same without you." She said as her voice trailed off. _'He would be in pain if he lost you. I've put him through enough as it is, this is the least I can do.'_

* * *

Following the end of the third trial the security gate on the stairwell had been lifted, granting access to the second floor.

The second floor was every bit as expansive as the first if not more so.

There were a set of workout rooms that were connected to a large pool area.

Situated not far from the pool area and changing rooms lay a quite expansive Arcade Hall, which was roughly a bit larger than the pool area. Much like the late 80's early 90's style it was modeled after, the room consisted of a variety of different arcade cabinets. It contained a variety of seemingly normal games, you'd find in any similar location. A few however were promptly stylized after Monokuma himself. Instead of money, the only cost was a simple swipe of the E-Handbook to activate a machine. Each machine seemed to reward tokens based on the player's results. The tokens being Monokuma Coins.

In addition there lay a prize corner with several massive Monokuma plushies and some other normal looking prizes, that were purely for decoration. Each prize was locked, behind what appeared to be reinforced glass. It seemed any prizes would only be accessible upon the redemption of tokens. Beyond the simple decorations there was also a series of weapons, all of which were currently discounted from their original cost. Amongst the weapons included a tazer,katana, machete, and single classic six round revolver which was at the top of the prizes. Cheating was clearly inadvisable from the rules posted every fifteen feet or so along the wall. The fact that several high powered turrets could be seen swiveling back and forth, only further reinforced this idea.

In addition there was a small area within the arcade with seating and tables. A few animatronics very reminiscent of Monokuma stood behind the counter, of what appeared to be a pizzeria of sorts.

In addition there was an expansive library and archive filled with dozens of tables and a plethora of chairs. Not situated from this area lay a museum. It resembled something one would expect to find in the Louvre and not in a school building. However it's décor was far from a typical museum.

Down the hallway past the classrooms rested a modest sized room that was clearly designated as a chapel. It contained various exotic decorations that were reminiscent of something you'd expect to find in Hawaii or the surrounding tropics. A variety of odd Tiki like statues adorned the room, as well as a series of altars and pews.

Much like the first floor there were two rooms that were currently sealed shut.

Also reminiscent of the first floor another set of stairs could be seen, but they were currently closed off by a security gate.

* * *

 **5** **:41 P.M Day Nine**

 **First Floor**

 **Classroom 1-A**

"We have a problem." Kiyotaka mused as he glanced around the gathered Committee Members.

"No shit bro we've got a freaking nut job on the loose. If it were up to me we'd hog tie him and leave him in his damn room till he rots." Owada grumbled.

"Now Now while Komaeda's actions were horrendous we should let bygones by bygones. If we let this escalate to violence it will surely lead us back to the same place once again." Angie said solemnly as she laced her hands.

"I too wish to prevent any further violence, however can we really allowed Nagito to have free reign after what he set in motion?" Sonia asked softly.

"I could always make sure that degenerate is unable to use his arms again. Then let's see him cause anymore trouble." Tenko scowled. "I had assumed he might be another exception to his gender, clearly I was mistaken."

"While I would sleep better knowing Komaeda is restrained if we come out and try to do something so forceful it might do us more harm than good. Everyone is shaken after this afternoon and who can blame them? If losing Mioda and Kuwata wasn't bad enough we were all psychologically tortured by Monokuma. I'm just concerned that if we overreach it might cause a backlash." Twogami said as he crossed his arms.

"Eh so not to change subjects, but anyone check out the new digs?" Hagakure asked as he glanced around the room.

Tsumugi tapped her chin thoughtfully. "It wasn't at all what I expected. This hardly seems like a school at all anymore."

"Despite the tragedy that has befallen us, Angie is most pleased with the discovery of a place of worship. Now Angie can share the word of Atua and find peace after a day like today." The blonde mused with a bright smile.

Keebo offered a thoughtful expression. "It is quite impressive to be sure, but I do have to say it's incredible that things from your homeland are present there. It must be a miracle in itself." The Robot mused as he nodded his head.

"It is certainly something noteworthy." Twogami mused as his eyed the Artist momentarily.

Ishimaru cleared his throat hoping the break the momentary silence. "Setting aside the issue of Nagito, there is something else. With the addition of another floor, we now have twice as much room to cover. This could present a major obstacle in our nightly patrols. I for one suggest we either increase the number of us patrolling at the same time or we completely change our patrol patterns."

"Uh Gonta thinks maybe we should have person watch stairs." The Entmologist spoke up.

"Shit that ain't a bad idea really. We could always have someone chilling at the base of the stairs." Owada mused.

"Mm Angie thinks we should consider a roll call every night at curfew. That way we know everyone is in their rooms at night." The Artist mused softly.

Sonia offered a faint smile. "I cannot agree enough with that suggestion. If we had done that sooner we could have made note of Leon's absence, and possibly prevented Ibuki's death."

Ishimaru adjusted his collar. "I can see the benefits of such an arrangement. However there may be some blowback from the others. As Twogami suggested we have to be caerful to not turn everyone against us. We're not suppose to be oppressive, we're suppose to simply insure order."

Tsumugi fiddled with her glasses a moment. "Maybe a little more oversight wouldn't be so bad though? If everyone is safe, surely they'll accept that it's worth it."

"Tch yeah that'll blow like an old lady's fart. Seriously everyone is gonna be chill with us breathing down their necks? The hell with that." Owada grumbled.

"Nah man no need to get so worked up. I'm sure everyone will be just fine with it. In fact I've got a good vibe about it." Hagakure nodded to himself.

Twogami sighed. "Considering your less than stellar predictions, that doesn't offer much solace. I find myself conflicted on this matter myself."

Keebo offered a thoughtful expression. "Since we're divided, how bout we allow democracy to reign? We can simply put this to a vote."

Angie clasped her hands together. "Angie thinks this is a wonderful suggestion. Shall we then?"

* * *

 **6:02 P.M Day Nine**

 **First Floor**

 **Dormitories**

"Don't just stand there and say nothing! Why the hell did you do that? Why did you put Mioda in danger like that?" Kaede gritted her teeth as she stalked forward before she gripped at Nagito's jacket, before shaking him forcefully. "Nagito please make me understand. I can't believe you're just some monster, please just tell me the truth."

The Ultimate Luck didn't so much as flinch as his gaze settled upon her. "Kaede I was telling the truth. What happened to Ibuki was unfortunate, but you have to accept that the only way for hope to flourish is for all of us to continue forward. The only way for us to move forward is for this cycle to continue. I don't take any pleasure in seeing you or anyone else in pain. However I have decided to remain neutral and be whatever this place needs me to be."

The Pianist felt her lower lip quiver as she balled up a fist, before slamming it against his shoulder. "Just stop saying that. It's bullshit, if you really didn't care why did you interfere. Why Mioda and not me?"

The white haired teen offered a thin smile. "Because each of us carries an amount of hope, your hope to me shines brightly. You can inspire people in a way that most cannot. It is one of the reason why Shuichi is so enamored with you. It's as simple as that Kaede." he murmured lowly.

Kaede swallowed as she felt her breathing becoming unsteady. "Nagito I don't believe everything you've said up until now just an act. You seemed to genuinely enjoy being with all of us, and I saw how Himiko looked at you. I know you felt something too didn't you?"

A cold mirthless laugh left the boy. "Don't you understand? That's why I'm doing this. When we first talked, I warned you Kaede. Those closest to me suffer, so it's easier for me to remain at a distance. Himiko was a painful reminder of that for me."

"So that's it? You're just gonna throw in the towel on being human because of your luck?" Kaede gritted her teeth.

Nagito offered a rare smile. "I don't feel very many things, but I am touched at how far you're willing to go for someone like me. However in the interest of you not sharing Himiko's fate, I believe I will remain on my own from now on."

The Pianist shook her head. "You don't have to do that. I know everyone is devastated and angry, but maybe in time they'll come around."

"Perhaps that's true, however it's also possible that my association could only bring ruin to you. I am surprised that I wasn't the one sacrificed this evening. If such an occasion arises again, I'll be ready to serve that role." Nagito mused.

Kaede felt her shoulders slump as a sense of dread overtook her. "Why do we have to accept that as an inevitability?"

The boy offered a weak smile, as he reached out and gently touched her cheek with a single hand. "Because no matter how much we may want something. There are simply some things we cannot have."

* * *

 **6:27 P.M Day Nine**

 **Second Floor**

 **Museum**

The exhibits present in the Museum were far from what one would expect to normally find. They were almost entirely dedicated to torture and execution methods from various periods of time. However nothing appeared to simply be a piece of décor. Everything looked as if it was quite functional. The devices ranged from cultures from all around the world.

A massive Guillotine could be seen not far away from several stakes clearly a reference to the Witch Trials.

Various cages and barbaric instruments were mounted along the various walls.

A series of five Iron Maidens were situated within one exhibit.

Not too far away rested a Brazen Bull made of solid bronze. A small pit for a fire rested beneath it.

Various nooses dangled from the higher points of the ceiling.

A long medieval saw could be seen hanging along one of the walls next a series of whips.

A pair of cement shoes was present in a more modern exhibit. Clearly a reference to an execution utilized by the Mafia.

In the mist of one of the exhibits rested three crosses, all with thick nails driven deep into the wood.

Even the artwork present all depicted grotesque and violent themes.

"Is it not simply splendid?" Korekiyo asked with jubilance present in his tone, as his golden gaze flickered around the various exhibits.

Celestia's gaze flitted about the various pieces as her clawed digit, lightly tapped her chin. "Yes it is quite impressive if not a bit Macabre. This Museum seems more fixated on articles of execution and torture than anything else. I highly doubt that it is a coincidence" she mused quietly as walked forward slowly.

"Ah yes I suppose that is a valid assumption. It is likely yet another encouragement from our captor. Nevertheless despite all the brutality, I cannot help but marvel at the beauty of so much history and culture that is present here." he paused as he adjusted his mask momentarily, before his attention flickered back to the girl. "I must say I am surprised you wished to accompany me. Can I assume there is a reason beyond simply socializing?"

The Gambler's lips pursed a moment as she stared at the Witch Stakes a moment, before her gaze flitted back to Korekiyo. "Was I truly that easy to read? Perhaps I'm growing rusty in this place."

"Hmph not at all, I just pride myself on being able to dissect people so to speak." he mused with a faint smile.

"I see well regardless I did wish to speak to you. I was curious about your relationship with Ouma. Neither of you had shown any prior desire to share the same space aside from our occasional gatherings. However between helping him earlier and just your proximity that the two of you have been close." Celestia mused as she eyed him critically.

"Well I cannot deny your assessment. However I don't see how it is an issue. Neither Ouma or I are very social creatures. Perhaps I should say we have a habit of making people uncomfortable. Is there a point to your query though?" he chuckled lightly.

Celestia lightly curled some hair around one of her digits. "No I suppose I was just mildly curious is all. Kiyo not that it's my place, but just be careful around that one."

An amused smile graced the masked boy's lips. "Ah how very thoughtful of you, but have no fear. I suspect Ouma has been more honest with me than anyone else at this point. Not that he had a choice in the matter."

* * *

 **6** **:34 P.M Day Nine**

 **Second Floor**

 **Chapel**

Sayaka stifled a sigh as she gently pushed the double doors open, as she hesitantly strode forward into the Chapel.

Her gaze flitted around the room, before she spotted Yonaga standing at the front in front of a large alter.

The Ultimate Artist offered her a warm smile as she leaned against the altar. "Atua and Angie welcomes you. Feel free to cast aside any burdens you carry with you. This is a most sacred place."

The Idol shifted slightly on her feet. "In all honesty, I'm not sure I deserve to be somewhere like this. I've done such horrible things and even now I feel conflicted."

Angie quietly slipped away from her Altar as she approached Maizono. "Atua doesn't demand perfection, simply that we try our best. Angie likes to believe the fact you feel guilty is a good first step to seeking forgiveness."

"I-I just I'm not sure if I deserve it though. After everything horrible that happened today, all I should be doing is mourning Ibuki. Instead I'm feeling jealous again like an idiot. How can I be so damn petty?" she gritted her teeth as the blonde continued to close in on her.

Without warning Angie furled her arms around the other girl, before gently stroking the back of her head. "Angie doesn't think you're petty at all. Come talk to Angie she and Atua are very good listeners."

Maizono felt a sniffle catch her throat as she nodded her head slightly. "Y-You won't judge me will you? This is just between the two of us Angie?"

The Artist smiled sweetly. "Angie would never betray your trust. Come Angie was just about to have some tea."

* * *

 **6** **:45 P.M Day Nine**

 **Second Floor**

 **Arcade Hall (Prize Corner)**

"C-Chiaki a-are you alright?" Fujisaki asked worriedly.

The gamer girl's face, was currently pressed against the reinforced glass, that separated them from the plethora of prizes.

She stared in wonder at a massive pink rabbit plushy, that oddly enough had wings. Her cheeks were scrunched against the glass as her hands were pressed flushed against the surface.

"I have to have her." she said simply, before pivoting her head around, as she stared at Fujisaki who looked sheepish as he rubbed the back of his head. "Well judging from the price it's gonna take a while. Maybe we should catch up with Hajime and the others first huh?" he suggested.

"NOPE. Come on Chihiro, can't we play a few first?" she asked as a surprisingly bright smile spread across her lips, as she regarded the shy programmer.

"Well I guess a few couldn't hurt right?" he laughed nervously, before the girl promptly grabbed his arm, before dragging him away from the prize area and towards a cabinet that seemed to be some form of a zombie shooter. "Wait Nanami! I hate Zombies.." he whined.

"I'll protect you." she chirped happily as she dragged him effortlessly along.

* * *

 **6** **:47 P.M Day Nine**

 **Second Floor**

 **Arcade Hall- Pizzeria**

"Well so much for just looking around the place right quick." Hajime chuckled quietly. _'Then again after the kind of day we've all had, we could really use a distraction like this.'_

He was seated with Mikan within the small eating area. He could see Chiaki dragging poor Fujisaki towards an arcade cabinet in the distance. Miu, Ryoma, and Kyoko were off somewhere else in the recesses of the expansive room.

The shy nurse fiddled with her hands underneath the table, as she kept speaking peeks up at Hajime who smiled slightly. "You alright Mikan? Are those animatronics just as unsettling to you as they are me?" he asked as he tilted his head to regard the four critters who, all of which looked like some variation of Monokuma.

"Y-yes t-they're are rather troubling. I-It reminds me of a certain game s-series." she stammered seemingly more nervous than he'd seen in a few days.

"Hey don't worry I'm pretty sure we don't have to worry about these rejects trying to stuff us into suits." he chuckled mirthlessly as he stared at the timid nurse. "What's bothering you? I mean beyond everything else that's happened today? You'd been doing so much better with your confidence."

Mikan let out a small eep as she bowed her head. "P-Please forgive me H-Hajime." she exclaimed as she lightly began to wring at her hands. "I-It's just us being h-here...in a place like this. A-almost feels like being normal. I-I know you'd never g-go somewhere like t-this with me in the r-real world. It makes me f-feel better, even if it's not r-real." she stuttered cutely, as she bit nervously at her lower lip.

The reserve course student reached out, before lightly pressing a hand against her shoulder. "Hey what've we talked about with you saying things like that? You silly girl of course I'd go with you somewhere like this. In fact I'll make you a deal, when we get out of this place together I'll take you out. It'll be my treat." he smiled feeling a strange sense of joy, as he saw how much his words seemed to encourage her. A deep pink settled on her face as she managed to lift her gaze up to stare at Hajime. "Does Hajime really mean that?" she asked her voice was soft, but devoid of a stutter.

"Hajime definitely does." he laughed softly, before his expression softened as he saw a rare look of joy spread across the gentle girl's face, before it was suddenly gone as she lowered her head as tears filled her eyes.

"H-Hajime I-I don't deserve such kindness. I-I'm trash and w-worthless. I-I don't want anyone to treat you p-poorly for being so nice to me." she sniffled.

Hinata felt his chest tense as he reached out and hesitantly lifted her chin up. "Hey you know what Mikan? If anyone says anything hurtful about you, I'll always stand up for you. Until you feel strong enough to do it yourself. You're too kind to ever be treated like that. I bet that new brother of yours would do the same. In fact I know he would"

"B-But Hajime! I-I-" she was cut off as the boy promptly pressed a finger to her quivering lips. "Hey since it seems like everyone is going to be a while anyways, why don't we see If these Monokuma knockoffs can make a decent pizza?" he suggested with a small smile.

The bashful girl nodded softly as he pulled his finger away as she slowly clutched her hands to her chest, as a pretty smile found it's way to her face. "I-I'd like that Hajime."

"Great then let's go then." he said as he stood up, before holding his hand down to her. The purple haired girl timid reached out and took his hand.

"C-Can Mikan ask for extra cheese?" she asked quietly earning a quiet laugh from the boy as he helped her up. "Yes Mikan can have whatever she wants, as long as these bozos can make it." he mused as he guided towards the counter of the Pizzeria.

* * *

 **6** **:58 P.M Day Nine**

 **First Floor**

 **Dormitories**

Mukuro let out a soft sigh as she opened the bathroom door, causing steam to billow out into her bedroom.

 _ **"Bet you're feeling pretty gosh darn proud of yourself aren't ya?"**_ A voice said cause the girl to tense up immediately.

Her eyes immediately snapped to her bed where Monokuma was seated. "Junko I don't work for you anymore. You made that pretty clear when you tried to murder me, so why don't you stop showing up like this."

The dual toned bear chortled. _**"Yeah this bear feels really bad about it. So what do you say we let bygones be bygones?"**_

The Soldier eye's widened momentarily. "That's not even funny. You're not gonna trick me again."

 _ **"Who said anything about tricking ya? I mean sheesh do you know how hard it is to keep track of so many of you at the same time? It's honestly beary tiresome. So what do you say we bury the hatchet Ikusuba?"**_

The dark haired girl wavered a moment, before her eyes narrowed. "Where's Junko at?" she asked with a deadpan expression.

The bear began to sweat. _**"Say what? You were just calling me Junko two second ago. Did you hit your head in the shower or something? Sheesh where do you even get these strange ideas."**_

Mukuro scowled. "She'd never call me Ikusuba and something isn't right about your speech pattern either. Hiyoko if you did something to her I'll break your legs."

Monokuma tilted his head curiously. _**"Boy someone's doing a lot of wild guessing. Heh almost sounds like you're still worried about a certain Despair though. I thought you hated her."**_

The Soldier scowled. "Who said I didn't?! I just don't want anyone to hurt her, till I get my hands on her."

 _ **"BAHAHAA whelp it's funny you say that. You'll have your chance to do that very soon."**_ He grinned wildly.

* * *

 ***AN***

 **Cinderfall201 **

_Well the execution was pretty similar however I did change the beginning quite a bit. Though for me Kuwata's punishment was always one of the more fitting for him._

 ** Gatekeeper JPG **

_Not gonna lie, I totally laughed when you mentioned a curveball being thrown._

 ** TheFunkyRooster **

_Well on of the reasons why I decided to do this, was I felt like it was a way of stay connected and giving back to those who were sticking with the story. It's also fun because I think it keeps people immersed as the story goes along._

 ** doomqwer **

_Oh sweet summerchild. This is child's play to what I have mapped out. Muahaha_

 **1995hzq **

_Yeah not a glorious ending by any means =/_

 ** Master S96 **

_Yeah really the idea of using the hostages like that felt like a way of ensuring that the individual couldn't even die in peace._

 ** AwakeningFates **

_Well I take pride in delivering my bullshit =D_

 ** Aquirs-Chan **

_I totally get the desire to see different kind of pairings, but I'm not a big fan of those kind of pairings for Makoto. It honestly makes more sense for Kokichi or Komaeda in my opinion. But hey different strokes for different folks. Not everyone appreciates my crack pairings xD_

 **Shiroi Misa **

_Yeah I'm not gonna lie I was genuinely surprised that anyone was so spot on. Though it also made me feel pretty good that the clues were present._

 ** Wintersmith23 **

_It wasn't really a missed opportunity. Monokuma stated that she'd been watching the proceedings, suggesting she'd been watching the game/trial. Such would have been quite aware it wasn't Leon behind that mask._

 **Guest**

 _I don't know why but I just wanted to yell GO GO KEEBO RANGER!_

 ** 13TheAce **

_I have to say I genuinely enjoyed reading your reactions to the last several chapters. I cracked up more than a few times haha._

 ** Shiny Oshawott King **

_I wanted to keep the Ibuki/Leon dying in the same arc present, but with a twist this time around._

 ** Darknaru3 **

_I really thought it would be a neat way of adding another level of despair by having the hostage killed. That way that person can't even die in peace._

 ** Zephyrius29 **

_Well that's just like your opinion man. :P_

 ** McdrilaX **

_I plan to have a lot more variety as this goes forward. Honestly it becomes far easier when I have more rooms available along with slightly smaller cast._

 ** SuperedX **

_Stay tuned to find out next time on Dragon Ball Z!_

 ** David Ryder **

_Well gotta keep making things more despair inducing =)_

 ** darknessking6 **

_Yeah I still wanted to keep the sense of tragedy intact with these two, but handle it differently than before._


	39. Chapter 39: Amnesia: Act Two

**Chapter 39: Amnesia: Act Two**

 **7** **:17 P.M Day Nine**

 **Second Floor**

 **Arcade Hall- Game Floor**

There were gaming cabinets of all sorts throughout the entire Hall. Kyoko,Ryoma,Iruma found themselves situated on the far side of the hall, away from the Pizzeria and Prize Corner. They were currently standing in front of a series of odd looking cabinets.

"This entire area is unsettling." Kirigiri mused as she rested her chin against her hand.

"When I was younger I would have enjoyed a place like this, but as it is I can't relax enough to enjoy it." Hoshi mused in a low voice.

Iruma let out an exaggerated groan as she folded her arms. "Shit how did I end up with you two? Nanami steals Fuji away and I get stuck with the midget convict and the fucking chick who's more robot than Keebo."

"You really are the most crude person I've ever met." Kiri sighed softly.

Ryoma shook his head as he adjusted his hat. "Well least Iruma says what she's means."

Miu rubbed under her nose. "You better fucking believe it. So what're we standing here with her fingers up our cunts? Let's fucking do something. This looks just like any other arcade. Cept the shitty monokuma junk that's been added."

The Lavender haired girl shook her head. "I disagree. I noticed a number of dangerous and quite real weapons as prizes in this place. Then of course there is this." she gestured in front of her.

 _"T_ _wilight Syndrome Murder Mystery_ game. Have you ever heard of a side scrolling murder mystery game within an arcade? and judging from the images on the cabinet itself, it looks poorly made." Kirgiri mused.

"It's certainly not a game I've ever seen in an arcade before." Hoshi mused.

Miu shrugged halfheartedly. "So fucking what? Probably just some shit that fucker Monokuma added. Heh it's even offering double rewards." she chuckled.

Kyoko quietly observed the other girl a moment. "I suppose it's possible. He does seem to enjoy his psychological games. I don't have much experience in a place like this. However it feels strange to be doing something so normal after what happened earlier. I suggest we find the others." she mused as she folded her hands into her jacket as she and Hoshi began to walk off leaving Iruma alone. The blonde regarded the nearby cabinets a moment, before following after the pair.

'Those bitches needs to get laid so they can loosen the fuck up _. Wonder if Robotgirl is into midgets? Ryoma is too fucking short. Fuji is just the right size.'_ she snickered to herself as she lost sight of the pair for a moment, before gasping softly as she rounded a cabinet, before walking straight into Fuyuhiko.

"Hey watch where you're fucking walking Fido!" Iruma spat as she stared down at the shorter boy.

"Fido the fuck are you going on about? You're the crazy bitch who walked into me." Kuzuryu growled as he ran a hand across his suit.

Ghosting a few feet behind him was Peko, who was eying her critically.

The Inventor expression softened almost immediately, as she began to fidget with her hands. "Uh I'm sorry I just meant that you're cute like a puppy, please don't be mad."

"You really fell down the crazy tree and hit every damn branch didn't ya?" The Gangster asked with a baffled expression as he stared at the blonde.

"Is there a problem here?" Hoshi's voice could be heard, as he emerged back into view along with Kyoko who eyed the trio warily.

"Iruma was just about to apologize to Fuyuhiko for her clumsiness." Peko offered quietly as her ruby gaze flickered over to Ryoma.

Miu's normal demeanor returned as she scoffed. "Yeah fucking right. This gorgeous girl ain't gonna apologize to no one, specially this cum stain." she snorted as she promptly stalked off with a wide grin.

"The fuck did I do? I didn't even say shit." he rolled his eyes. "Forget it. Crazy ass bitch." he grumbled as he stalked off in the direction Kyoko,Ryoma, and Miu had been a few minutes prior.

Kirigiri wordlessly stared as the two slinked out of sight. _'Tension is at a high after the third trial. Fuyuhiko could prove dangerous with his temper. It makes him unpredictable.'_ she mused with a frown.

* * *

 **7:22 P.M Day Nine**

 **First Floor**

 **Dining Hall**

Kazuichi offered a disgruntled expression as he stared across the table at Gundham. "Eh so what'ya want? If it's to concede defeat over Miss Sonia I'll gladly accept your resignation!" The mechanic grinned wildly.

The Ultimate Breeder folded his arms. "Was there even a contest for such a thing? If there in fact was I assure you that you would be no match for the power of the underworld."

"BAH! There you got again rambling off about the underworld! What the heck does that even mean? Look today has been trying enough, you got something to say? Just say it already." Souda grumbled in annoyance.

"Very well mortal I come here to beseech your assistance." Tanaka said in a low tone.

"Beseech? me? What the heck are you even saying?" Kazuichi scratched the back of his head in confusion.

A sigh escaped Gundham. "I need your help with the Princess."

"My help? Psh yeah like I'm gonna help you with Miss Sonia. Not gonna happen, we're eternal rivals! You got that?" Souda huffed loudly.

Tanaka's brow furrowed. "Kazuichi it's not about winning Miss Sonia's hand, it's about her very soul. I fear for her wellbeing."

The Mechanic's expression softened slightly as he eyed the other boy. "Alright. I'll bite then, what are you talking about? You think Miss Sonia is in trouble or something?"

"That is yet to be seen, however I do worry about the effect Yonaga might have on her. The Princess is brilliant and yet she is very naïve and susceptible to fallacies. I do not approve of what Yonaga has been filling her mind with. I wish to convince her to resign from the Committee so that it might distance her from the heretic. However I do not think my word alone will reach her."

Kazuichi blinked. "Woah now hold on. I know Angie is a few crayons short up stairs, but to say she's dangerous? I don't know man. That's a bit of a stretch."

The Breeder frowned. "Is it? You may be unaware of this, but for all intents and purposes Yonaga is now the one in control of the Committee. She has turned most of them to her side. The Princess is no different, and I fear for her wellbeing."

Souda bit at his fingernail. "So what do you want me to do?"

Gundham slowly rose to his feet, though his gaze never left Kazuichi. "When you get a chance to talk to her alone, express your concern. Hopefully if it's coming from more than one of us, she may pay heed to us."

The Mechanic frowned slightly, before nodding his head. _'Yeah or I'll just make Miss Sonia really upset. Jeez what a mess.'_

* * *

 **7:27 P.M Day Nine**

 **First Floor**

 **Dormitories**

"Kekeke how does it feel to have your voice back? It must have been dreadful. I am pleased Miss Tsumiki was able to assist so swiftly." Korekiyo mused as he eyed the Ultimate Supreme Leader.

Ouma chuckled softly as he rubbed his sore mouth. "Hehe it wasn't all bad, you can learn a lot of interesting things when you're only able to listen. For instance somehow Junko Enoshima was able to lie when no one else could."

Korekiyo raised a single brow. "I'm afraid I missed that entirely. Please feel free to explain."

Kokichi laced his hands behind his head, as he sat back in his desk chair. "Well it was after Mioda had already bit it and we were collecting alibis. She said that Asahina had thrown up on her shoe, but a couple minutes later she'd she was simply joking."

"I see what you're saying. If Miss Enoshima was subject to the serum as the rest of us, she shouldn't have been able to suggest such a thing even if it was meant in jest." Shinguji mused.

"YUP YUP YUP! Somehow the Ultimate Fashionista managed the impossible. But how though? The possibilities are so fascinating. I hope the answer is exciting!" Ouma exclaimed as he leaned forward in his chair.

"So enjoy the tour of the second floor?" Kokichi offered a wicked grin as he stared up at the taller boy.

Kiyo chuckled softly. "I certainly did. As you just said the possibilities are indeed fascinating."

* * *

 **7:31 P.M Day Nine**

 **Second Floor**

 **Outside the changing Rooms**

"Hina are you sure about this? I mean after everything that's happened today, you want to go swimming?" Makoto offered a halfhearted chuckle.

The Ultimate Swimmer offered him a weak smile in response. "I know it's crazy, but it always calms my nerves ya know? she said as she averted her gaze slightly.

"Whatever helps you relax darling. Isn't that right Naegi?" Oogami asked as her sharp gaze settle on him.

"Of course it is, we all could use a distraction. Just don't laugh if I don't go in the deep end." Naegi said as he eyed her intently.

"Hey no worries Koto. You've gotta start somewhere. I'll turn you into a pro in no time!" She exclaimed. The girl's eyes didn't quite meet her expression as she reached out to grasp at the door, before frowning. "Figures it'd be locked. Why would anything go right today?" she murmured lowly.

"Yeah mine won't budge an inch either. Looks like it's a no go guys." Naegi mused with a frown.

Sakura gently patted her friend's shoulder. "Hina it's alright. We can always try again later, maybe there's hours regarding the pool area."

Aoi wilted a bit as she hung her head low. "Maybe I should have just gone to bed after all."

 _ **"OH HO don't be so glum. Monokuma's here to help."**_ A voice exclaimed as suddenly a video screen next to the doors lit up as Monokuma could be seen sitting at a desk.

"Ugh not you again." Makoto groaned in irritation.

The dual toned bear raised a paw up to his chest in mock hurt. _**"Naegi! You wound this bear. Hehe no matter. If you two want inside all you gotta do is use those handy handbooks and hold them up like so, and huzzah you're in. That being just because I want all of you to murder each other doesn't mean that just anything goes. So no boys in the girls in the boy's changing room and no boys in the girl's changing room."**_ he exclaimed.

Asahina nervously spoke up as she stared at the screen. "What if I held the door open and a boy got in or vice versa?" she asked.

Monokuma chuckled darkly. _**"Well I think Mister Gatling gun would find the holes in their logic."**_ he chortled drawing attention to the guns mounted above them, before offering a handy visual demonstration on his video screen of a monokuma being riddled by bullets.

"Barbaric though it does illustrate your point." Oogami grumbled.

Makoto tensed as he nodded his head slightly. "No doubt about that, I think we understand."

"Y-yeah definitely.." Asahina added a second later with a frazzled expression.

 _ **"Great! If any of you wanna do the horizontal shuffle save it for another place. "**_ He guffawed loudly, before the video feed abruptly cut off.

"Horizontal shuffle?" Asahina questioned as she tapped her chin.

Sakura's eyes narrowed slightly. "Don't trouble yourself over it Hina. The bear is just trying to antagonize us."

Naegi sweat dropped as he laughed nervously. "Hey why don't we just check out our changing rooms and I'll see you both by the pool?" he suggested.

The tanned swimmer blinked. "You mean you guys still wanna go? Even after Monokuma's little show there?"

"Well yeah. He was trying to scare us, and I'll be damned if I let him win. Besides how else am I going to learn how to swim?" he asked as he offered the two girls a grin.

"I couldn't have said it better myself. Shall we then?" Oogami asked with a weak smile.

"Right we'll see you at the pool Naeg!" Aoi called out as she and Sakura made their way into the girl's changing room.

* * *

 **7** **:41 P.M Day Nine**

 **Second Floor**

 **Arcade Hall- Pizzeria**

Hajime couldn't help, but snort as he watched Mikan tried to take a bite of a slice of pizza.

The piece itself was huge, and the nurse seemed less than certain of how to tackle the process.

"Here let's try this, can I show you something?" he asked earning a small glance from the girl, who promptly flushed and nodded her head as she held out the large slice to him.

The reserve course student smiled as he took the slice into his hands. "Now unless you want to use a fork, I'd suggest doing like this to make it more manageable.." he said as he slowly folded the piece in on itself slightly almost like a burrito, before holding it out to her.

The purple haired girl blinked, before taking a small bite. A bright smile flitted across her features as she swallowed. "T-Thank you Hajime." she offered as she took the piece back, before slowly recreating his example.

"Anytime." he offered softly, before he noticed Ryoma and Kyoko who were regarding him strangely.

"What?" he asked feeling a bit nervous by their scrutinizing looks.

"Nothing. It's just sort of nice to see something so normal for a change ya know?" Hoshi mused softly.

Kyoko's expression remained quite neutral as it always did. "Perhaps we should check on Fujisaki and Chiaki?" she suggested.

Iruma grumbled as she folded her arms. "Fuck yeah we should. Bitch is hogging Fuji all to herself."

"Don't you usually do that yourself?" Ryoma asked with a deadpan expression.

The Inventor flushed slightly. "Fuck off." she muttered.

Hajime laughed at the exchange. "I'm sure they'll be fine guys. Nanami is in her own little world right now. Let's just let them enjoy themselves. Anything that distracts us from what happened earlier today, isn't a bad thing in my books."

The lavender haired girl's lips twitched slightly. She offered a curt nod, before promptly resting her chin against her hands. "I suppose that makes sense in it's own way." she offered.

"Oi Hajime! I'm fucking bored, let's do something. Maybe show robogirl how to have some god damn fun." Miu grinned wildly, as she tilted her head in Kyoko's direction.

"I noticed there a few cabinets that support more than just two people. It might be worth a try." Ryoma offered with a faint shrug.

Hinata smiled as he looked between the trio. "I think that's a great idea. We should enjoy this while it lasts." he mused. "What do you say Mikan are you inter-" he stopped midsentence as he suddenly snorted out loud, as he stared at the purple haired nurse.

Mikan blinked as she swallowed another bite. "H-Hajime? D-Did I do s-something wrong?" her stammer returned slightly.

"N-No it's not that It's just. I think you got more pizza on your face, than in your mouth." he laughed as Miu began to laugh raucously. Even Kyoko and Ryoma allowed a trace of a smile, to cross their normally stoic expressions.

"O-oh! I'm sorry please forgive me!" she exclaimed as she frantically searched for a napkin, before large tears pooled in her eyes as she felt humiliated.

"Hey it's alright. We're not laughing at you Mikan. It was just funny, here." Hajime offered her a napkin with a small apologetic smile.

"BAHAHA god damn right it was funny. Looked like Tsumiki earned her pair of red wings." Iruma snorted only to feel a swat against the back of her head.

"Knock it off. No one wants to hear that." Kiri said as she narrowed her eyes slightly.

"Y-Yes Ma'am!" Miu squeaked submissively as she bowed her head.

The flushed nurse began to scrub at her cheeks, before peeking up with a confused expression. "Red Wings? I'm afraid I don't understand."

Hajime offered an annoyed expression. "That's probably for the best." he sighed.

It was about that time that Chiaki and Fujisaki could be seen walking in their direction.

"Victory will be ours Chihiro." Chiaki exclaimed as she walked along with the programmer.

She carried a small plastic bucket filled with Monokuma tokens.

The shy programmer sweat dropped. "We still have a long way to go. Maybe we should pace ourselves?"

"I was pacing myself." Nanami deadpanned.

Hajime cracked up into a fit of laughter, as he caught the exchange between the pair. "Sorry Fujisaki. Captain or not, I'm not lifting a finger to help you this time."

Chihiro's head fell. _'How did I end up in this situation?'_

* * *

 **7** **:45 P.M Day Nine**

 **Second Floor**

 **Boy's Changing Room**

Naegi adjusted his swimming trunks as he gazed around the changing room once more. _'Wow this room is more like a small gym than just a changing room. I wonder if the girl's changing room is like this too?'_ he mused to himself as he eyed the poster of the scantly clad idol on the wall, before smiling sadly.

 _'Bet Hanamura would have loved this. Why'd he have to do something so stupid?'_ he wondered to himself, before shaking his head as he headed towards the door that connected to the pool area.

 _'Hina's putting on a tough face after everything that happened, but I just hope she's alright. I'm worried about the others too, I wish we could all come here together. Maybe everyone just needs time to deal with this in their own way.'_ Makoto mused as he pushed the door open, before stepping out and letting out a low whistle.

"Wow Monokuma wasn't joking about the budget. This area is huge." he mused a loud, before he peered around the area, noting no sign of Asahina. _'She must still be changing. Come to think of it I wonder what kind of swimsuit she's putting on?'_ he felt his mind began to drift off into less than noble places, as he shook his head vigorously. _'I shouldn't think about Hina like that.'_ he mentally chastised himself, before his eyes settled on something peculiar.

There were two huge pools within this area. One was clearly meant for doing laps and still had dividers between each lane. However the other pool was opened up and appeared to be much deeper at it's lowest point. There was a lower diving board situated against this pool, but there also was a high diving board situated a little over thirty feet into the air. Naegi could make out some sort of shape along the top of the high diving board.

 _'What in the world is that?'_ he wondered to himself as suddenly the shape stirred slightly as it toppled off the end of the edge of the board, before sailing down towards the pool below, causing an abrupt and massive splash. It seemed as if something were attached to the object. Finally it dawned on the boy after a split second as to what he'd seen.

Naegi's eyes widened in horror. _'That's not a thing, Oh my god that's a person.'_ he felt himself tense, as before he knew it he was darting across the floor.

He ignored the no running signs, as he lunged head first into the pool. His arms raked out in front of him, as he pushed off with his legs towards the center of the pool. He sucked in a sharp breath, before suddenly lunging down towards the bottom. He ignored the discomfort in his eyes as he finally saw her.

She had long, disheveled dark looking hair. The color was hard to determine under the water. He could barely make out an emblem on her school uniform, indicating she was a student of Hope's Peak Academy.

Her uniform consisted of an unbuttoned dark grey cardigan on top of a white blouse with a red ribbon. The cardigan itself had the logo of Hope's Peak Academy emblazoned on it. She wore a short dark grey skirt with white knee-high stockings. Her eyes were closed and she wasn't moving. He noticed it after a moment,there was a long fishing wire that was wrapped painfully around her right thigh, that was attached to a weight that could have been easily pilfered from the changing rooms.

Naegi gritted his teeth as he pushed himself forward, his fingers digging against her thigh as he tried to loosen the wire. It took a great deal of effort, but as his lungs began to burn he felt the wire slacken. Wasting no time he furled an arm around her, as he summoned what little strength he did possess as he kicked off the floor of the pool. His lungs felt like they were going to explode, his vision swimming as his head reached the surface as he let out a sharp ragged gasp.

"Naegi!" he could make out Asahina's and Oogami's voices, before feeling a splash next to him. The pair wasted no time in helping him and the unresponsive girl to the ladder ,with a great deal of effort. Now that they were clear from the water the girl's striking dark red hair was visible.

The buxom swimmer's chest rose and fell heavily, as she laid the girl flush against the side of the pool. She bent lower as she pressed her ear against other girl's chest. "Oh thank goodness. She's still alive, but just barely." Asahina exclaimed as she began to preform chest compressions, before leaning forward as she pressed her mouth against the other girls to breath air into her lungs.

Naegi sat a few feet away his own breathing was rather shallow, as he watched Asahina continue to administer CPR.

"You did well Naegi, just relax and let Hina handle the rest." Sakura offered a faint smile as she lightly ruffled the boy's hair.

Makoto numbly nodded his head though his gaze never left Asahina and the mysterious girl before them.

For several rounds there was no response from the red head. However finally a violent cough escaped the other girl, as she choked up some water. Her vivid red eyes snapped open as she jerked up suddenly. A look of fear on her was evident on her face, as her chest rose and fell repeatedly. "W-Where am I? Who are you?" she asked as a hint of fear edged into her weak voice, as her gaze flitted between the trio.

Asahina gently rested a hand on the girl's shoulder. "Hey it's alright kay? You're gonna be just fine. My name is Aoi Asahina. This is Makoto Naegi and Sakura Oogami."

The red head blinked. "Um I'm not very good at remembering things. Especially names." she admitted with a weak laugh.

"Where have I heard that before." Oogami chortled to herself faintly.

"Yeah that's usually my line. I can show you a trick to help with that though. Oh before I forget what's your name?" Aoi asked with a tired smile.

The girl had to furrow her brow a moment, as if to summon the answer. "It's Ryoko Otonashi. Ultimate Highschool." she trailed off as her face fell. "I can't remember."

"Hey that's alright. You're not the only one who's having trouble remembering stuff." Asahina offered softly.

Naegi cleared his throat as he offered a small smile. "Are you alright? do you have any idea how you got here?"

The girl peered up at him a moment, before folding her lower lip inward as she numbly shook her head. "Nothing. Just that I was about to attend Hope's Peak, and then it all goes black."

"Very curious then it seems we all shared the same fate." Sakura said as her brow furrowed ever so slightly.

"Yeah you're definitely not alone. I'm not sure why we found you here, but there others who are just as confused as you are." Makoto offered in a friendly manner.

"It's just lucky that Naegi was able to get to you in time, if he hadn-" Asahina paused in the middle of her thought, as she stared at Naegi with a look of curiosity.

"Koto I thought you couldn't swim."

Naegi's eyes widened slowly as he pivoted his head around, to stare at the pool. In all the adrenaline he'd just acted, without even considering that fact. He'd relied solely on his instinct.

"That's just it though I can't." he breathed slowly, as he fixated his eyes on Ryoko again. _'What in the world is going on?'_

The tanned swimmer regarded the boy for a long moment. _'Naegi wasn't lying earlier. There wouldn't be any reason to lie about that right? So how could he manage a rescue like that? Was it just a miracle or something else?'_

Naegi's voice broke her train of thought.

"We should probably introduce you to the others. There's a lot we need to explain to you, and most of it isn't going to be easy to hear." Makoto said as he offered a sympathetic smile towards Ryoko

* * *

 **7:55 P.M Day Nine**

 **Second Floor**

 **Museum**

"Kaito you're starting to sweat. Are you alright?" Saihara offered his friend a faint smile.

"Dude I'm seriously never gonna step foot into this place again. Seriously this whole freaking area is nothing but a death trap." Kaito frowned as he glanced around the Exhibit they were standing in.

Shuichi scratched his cheek slightly. "Yeah I guess I can't argue with that. It's certainly unsettling that's for sure."

"I say we nail the door shut and call it a day!" The Astronaut mused as the pair continued onward towards the exit.

A chuckle escaped the Detective. "As much as I'd like to do that, I'm pretty sure Monokuma would just come up with some bizarre rule. Not that I'm very comfortable with idea of the Committee, but hopefully they stay vigilant."

"Tch yeah load of good it's done any of us though. I mean jeez it didn't stop what Kuwata did." Momota muttered as he shoved his hands into his jacket.

"That's true I guess. Though to be fair, there's only so many of them and the school is only getting larger." Shuichi mused.

Kaito nodded his head slightly as the pair neared the door. "So how's Kaede doing? She alright?"

Saihara stopped in place, as a sad expression flitted to his face. "She's not only mourning Mioda, but she also feels betrayed by one of her friends. What am I even suppose to say Kaito? I think I should just give her some room to breath."

The Astronaut scoffed as he grabbed the other boy by his jacket. "The hell with that. Look I doubt Maki Roll is gonna show tonight for our exercise anyway, so get your ass over there and make sure she's alright."

Shuichi bowed his head. "But when I asked earlier, she just asked me to give her some time and that she'd be alright. I just don't want to upset her."

"Sheesh to be a Detective you can be a real moron sometimes. Look Kaede is probably saying that, because she doesn't want to worry you. So stop being an idiot and go check on her."

Saihara offered at trace of a smile as he nodded. "Thanks for the pep talk Momota. I owe you one."

"Yeah well anything for my sidekick. Now go on." Kaito chuckled as he released the other boy.

* * *

 ***AN* So funny story. I actually didn't intend to use Ryoko in this iteration of the story, however I had a very thoughtful reviewer that reached out and they gave me a lot of inspiration to give the Amnesiac another go around. In any case I just wanted to take a moment since I haven't said in a while and say thank you to each and everyone of you. Even if you don't always agree with my choices, I can't thank you enough for sticking with this fic. Can you believe this new version was only posted at the beginning of October? We just crossed 700 reviews and are almost at 40 chapters! Seriously you guys are the best and I hope you enjoy where the story goes from here!**

 **1995hzq**

 _Whelp you called it! ;)_

 **Wrookie01**

 _I've actually been really pleased with slowly building Angie's movement across these various chapters. From her being harmless to slowly more dangerous as her influence continues to grow._

 _ **Dinodude8000**_

 _Well to be honest a big aspect with Ouma being like that was to serve as a major red herring. Because the first two murders had outside influences, and I thought it would serve to mislead and from Kokichi's perspective it something I could see him being desperate enough to do in order to keep his secrets._

 **Pokemon Trainer Tom **

_Hey I totally understand where you're coming from. It's been a nightmare to have time to keep up with my writing recently, but somehow I've managed. I do always enjoy reading your thoughts and thoroughly enjoy your reactions. I hope you enjoy Ultra Sun! I'm actually planning on buying Ultra Moon for myself soon ironically enough hehe._

 **Luckenhaft **

_Something that I feel like I didn't achieve the first time I did this fic was showing the psychological trauma these events would have on the survivors. To where even surviving isn't enough if people begin succumbing to despair in the process._

 **Shiny Oshawott King **

_Maaayyybee_

 **He Who Seeks The Joys in Life **

_Hey I'm terribly sorry to hear about your family troubles. I hope things improve for you and your family going into the new year!_

 _ **Gatekeeper JPG **_

_Yeah I really wanted to establish the power dynamic Angie now has over the Committee. It's a good way of showing how things have evolved._

 **Darknaru3 **

I really wanted to make Nagito more complex than before, he's still unstable, but not a complete villain _. Also no you didn't really miss anything with Peko/Fuyuhiko. Their slight confessions with one another just sort of gave way to the idea that Pekoyama has become a little bit more open about her connection to him._

 **Cinderfall201 **

_Yeah I decided early on that I wanted to feature a number of new locations. For one it keeps me from having everything play out the same way and it gives a lot of new possibilities for the larger cast._

 **13TheAce **

_I hope I have conveyed that Mukuro is trying to keep Naegi at arm's length. It's sort of sad really because she cares about his happiness, but doesn't feel she deserves her own because of what she's done._

 **Trygve11 **

_Haha you never hesitate to go for the wildest theories do you? Hehe we'll see how it pans out though._

 **Zephyrius29 **

_Actually I couldn't possibly disagree more. Mukuro may not understand her sister's despair entirely, but she does know Junko. I mean Christ she's absoluately obsessed with Junko. She practically lives and breaths for Junko alone. So I don't think it's a stretch to say she would pick up on something changing with her sister or the way in which Monokuma's speech patterns may have differed._

 _As for Sayaka? Of course she has plenty of reasons to feel that way. She saw Naegi comforting Aoi and being so protective of her during the trial. It plays into that sense of pettiness that is a very human aspect. Not to mention she's lost Mioda who had become a good friend and is still reeling over her own failed murder plot. So yeah the girl isn't not exactly at 100% at the moment lol_

 **doomqwer **

_I'm trying to portray Sayaka in a more human like way. She's not perfect, but she's not evil either. She's a girl who feels guilty about feeling jealous, but it's hard to not feel that way when the boy you like is getting close to one of your friends._


	40. Chapter 40: Amnesia: Act Three

**Chapter 40: Amnesia: Act Three**

 **8:01 P.M Day Nine**

 **First Floor**

 **Hallway**

 _'Stop being such a coward and ring the damn bell. What would Momota say right now?'_ Saihara rolled his jaw as he tensed for a moment.

However before he could reach out to do anything, he heard someone clear their voice directly behind him.

Shuichi nearly jumped out of his skin as he whirled around to see Fukawa standing there with an embarrassed expression.

The girl idly fiddled with her fingers as she hesitantly peeked up at him."G-Good evening Shuichi." she stammered, before looking frustrated by her own meekness.

The Detective let out a brief sigh, before allowing a small smile. "Evening to you too Toko. Is everything alright? You seem a little out of it." He mused.

Fukawa scowled as she gripped at her ponytails. "Uh I'm so stupid. I had this all planned in m-my head. T-Though it came out all wrong." she lamented.

"Hey it's fine. Just take your time and say whatever is on your mind. I know a thing or two about not being able to say what is I want to." Shuichi admitted with a sheepish expression.

The Writer fidgeted a moment as she sucked in a quick breath. "IwantToWriteaNewBookWithYouAsTheMainCharacterBeingBasedOnYou. IsThatOk?!" she said quickly as her words practically melded together.

Saihara sweatdropped. "I didn't catch that Fukawa. You have to slow down just a little bit."

The girl looked mortified as she rocked back on her feet a moment, before swallowing. "I'm planning to w-write a new book. I want to base the main character on you. Is t-that alright?" She asked hesitantly.

Shuichi blinked. "No I don't mind at all, but why me of all people?"

Toko's eyes went wide as it looked like she'd swallowed a lemon. She waved her hands frantically. "D-Don't worry about it. I'll show you my first chapter w-when it's d-done. T-Thankyou." she managed nervously, before she bolted down the hallway.

"Speaking of interesting characters." Shuichi chuckled as he rubbed the back of his head, just as the door infront of him swung open abruptly hitting him and sending him to the floor.

"Ugh." Saihara grumbled.

"Shuichi?!" Kaede's eyes went wide as she saw the boy sprawled against the floor. "O-Oh god I'm so sorry. Are you alright?"

Saihara looked up at her, before offering a tired smile. "Never been better. Mind if I come in for a second?"

* * *

 **8** **:23 P.M Day Nine**

 **Second Floor**

 **Library**

"Exquisite." Celeste murmured softly as she felt the delicious liquid coat her throat.

Her ruby gaze flickered to Kirumi. "You have my thanks dear. " she smiled sweetly as she lifted the cup to her lips, before taking another small sip of the contents.

"Think nothing of it of M'lady. I'm pleased to know you enjoy it." The Maid offered with a small curtsy, before her vision flickered around the room.

Togami and Sonia sat at a single table, both deeply engrossed within their own respective books.

Tsumugi and Hiyoko sat at an adjacent table, seemingly playing a game of chess. Hiyoko had a pout on her face as she picked up a piece, before Tsmugi offered a polite smile. "Hiyoko I'm afraid the knight doesn't move that way."

Hiyoko puffed her cheeks out, as she folded her arms in exasperation. "This game is boring anyways. I'm gonna go check out the arcade!" She exclaimed.

"You're more than welcome to go explore at your leisure Hiyoko. I know Hajime's group were heading there earlier." Celestia mused, before taking another small sip of her tea.

The Maid folded her tray against her chest. "Miss Saionji I would humbly request you not venture off alone."

Yamada scratched his cheek as he looked between them. "Um Miss Tojo I wanted to see this arcade as well. I could be her gallant chaperone!" he exclaimed as he tilted his chin up.

Tsumugi brushed her skirt off before chuckling softly. "Then I shall join you both as well. I'm eager to see this for myself."

"Wonderful perhaps I can actually do some reading, without your constant inane chatter." Byakuya scowled slightly as he turned a page.

Hiyoko huffed. "Least tubby and Miss Plain are better than you." she shot Togami with a dirty look, before she hopped out of her chair.

She danced slowly towards the door. "Well come on! I'm tired of being in here." she whined as she squirmed in place.

Yamada adjusted his glasses. "Yes Ma'am!" he exclaimed before bounding forward, as quick as his hefty frame would allow.

"H-Hifumi be careful! Your shoes aren't tied you might fall." Tsumugi called out as she chased after the pair.

Celeste kept a measured smile as she the trio left the room a few moments of silence would pass, until she finally found her voice.

"I'm surprised to see so many of us are still out at this hour. I had assumed more of us would have been withdrawn after this evening's events." The Gambler mused softly.

Sonia's gaze slowly lifted up from her book.

"What happened earlier was a tragedy. I cannot help but feel responsible for Mioda's death and for not being able to help either her or Leon." Her lips pulled into a fine line. "This trial was more punishing than any before it. The line between right and wrong was blurred. I guess everyone is trying to cope in their own way. I doubt sleep will come easily for me this evening." Sonia mused with a sad expression.

"M'lady I wouldn't place that upon yourself. No one could have anticipated what h-" The Ultimate Maid trailed off, as four individuals suddenly came into view. What drew her silence was the figure she couldn't quite place.

A red haired girl stood beside Oogami,Aoi, and Makoto. Her clothes still drenched to the bone with a towel wrapped around her hourglass frame.

Naegi swallowed deeply as he peered around the room. "Hey guys there's something we need to talk about." he said suddenly.

Togami's gaze slowly flitted from his book, as his eyes widened in surprise at the apparent stranger. "Where in the world did this girl come from? Explain yourself now." he said abruptly as suspicion immediately filled his icy blue eyes.

"I must confess, I am equally interested in that answer." Celeste mused as her gaze scrutinized the red head.

The drenched beauty offered a weak smile as she found her voice. "My name is Ryoko Otonashi, and I don't have any idea how I arrived here." she admitted.

"Well that's very convenient." Togami scowled slightly.

The entire rest of the room stared at her in a mixture of curiosity, wonder, and suspicion.

"Before we assume the worst Togami, perhaps we should let Ryoko speak for herself first?" Sonia suggested earning a grunt of annoyance from the boy in question.

"Do what you will Sonia. I'm keeping my eye on her though." he said.

"Please try to be more courteous Master Togami." Kirumi offered quietly.

"Gee is he always this warm and fuzzy?" Ryoko mused with an amused smile.

"Well Togami is difficult sometimes, but he has his reasons. Maybe we should get you caught up on what's going on here." Naegi suggested.

"Yeah you've already been through a lot though. Maybe you wanna sit down? I can get you change of clothes?" Asahina suggested.

Ryoko offered a cheerful smile as she glanced over at the swimmer. "Thanks I appreciate it. It's Asahina right?" she asked unsure of herself.

The bubby swimmer smiled brightly. "You got it! I'll be back." she exclaimed.

"Kirumi why don't you walk Asahina back so she's not going alone?" Sonia smiled softly as the maid politely bowed her head.

"But of course M'lady. Miss Asahina I'll follow your lead." Kirumi said as her gaze flitted over to the swimmer.

"Right we'll be back in no time!" Aoi called out as she jogged towards the door.

Ryoko glanced around the room as she rubbed the towel against her wet hair. "Um by any chance does anyone have a notepad I can borrow? I tend to forget things, well just about everything really. I like to take notes." she offered a carefree smile, as she glanced around the room.

* * *

 **8:31 P.M Day Nine**

 **First Floor**

 **Hallway**

The Ultimate Soldier found herself aimlessly walking down the corridor, when Aoi jogged into sight, with Kirumi briskly walking behind her.

"Junko!" Asahina called out as she slowed to a walk.

The blonde offered a tired smile. "Where's the fire at Donuts? Is everyone alright?" she asked as a hint of worry crept into her tone.

Kirumi cleared her throat as she stopped behind the swimmer. "Apologies if we worried you. It seems we weren't alone in this building after all."

Junko's eyes widened in surprise. "What do you mean?"

"We found this girl. Well I should say that Koto found her. She nearly drowned on us, if we hadn't been there." Asahina trailed off as she bowed her head. "She doesn't seem to remember anything other than her name though. Ryoko is soaked to the bone right now, so we were going to get a change of clothes for her."

Mukuro felt her breath catch at the mention of Ryoko's name. _'That's impossible. Why would Junko put herself in this kind of situation? She knows I could expose her. Unless she's counting on her little Despair to do everything alone. Still it seems like such an unnecessary risk, but with Junko it's impossible to know her end goal.'_

"Miss Enoshima? Are you well? You like a bit pale." Kirumi remarked as she eyed the other girl curiously.

The blonde collected herself as she shook her head. "I'm sorry it's just been a long day for everyone, this was just one more surprise."

Aoi offered a faint smile. "Yeah I know what you mean by that, but hey right now I could use the distraction. Do you wanna come with us?"

The Soldier nodded her head in affirmation. "Sure it's not like I have anything better to do right now." she said as she tried to feign disinterest.

Despite her mask slipping back into place, she couldn't help but notice Kirumi's calculating gaze linger on her for a moment.

* * *

 **8** **:31 P.M Day Nine**

 **Second Floor**

 **Arcade Hall (Game Floor)**

"M-Miss Hiyoko c-can I take a break? I-I'm exhausted." Yamada panted heavily.

The Fanzine artist watched as Hiyoko continued to glide her feet across the mat of the dancing game she was playing. Her twin pig tails bouncing as her small feet continued to land every move with perfect execution.

 _'I thought Miss Saoniji was only a traditional dancer. This is quite remarkable.'_ he mused to himself as he adjusted his glasses slightly.

"Hiyoko truly is in her element isn't she?" A soft chuckle escaped the Ultimate Cosplayer.

"Tubs! Come on we haven't even been here an hour yet. How am I gonna win my new bunny rabbit, if we don't keep...playing?!" she exclaimed as she shifted her legs as her feet pattered across the series of buttons, as she finished a final combo.

She finally came to a stop as she turned and planted her small hands upon her hips. Her lower lip trembled slightly as she offered the boy the biggest puppy dog eyes she could muster. "Won't you help me please?" she asked in a soft sweet manner as she offered him a bright smile. "Sis tell em to help me!" the blonde said as her eyes shifted to the blue haired girl.

Shirogane tapped her chin as her gaze flickered to Hifumi once more. "Think you can go a bit longer Yamada?"

Hifumi exhaled slowly, as steam came out of his nose as he pumped his fist into the air. "I will not cease nor will I tire M'lady! " he exclaimed exuberantly as he pumped his fist into the air, as he suddenly ran off towards a nearby retro arcade cabinet.

The Traditional dancer giggled mischievously into her hand as she slowly climbed off the dancing platform, before sliding her sandals on as she began to collect her tokens.

"Sometimes it's just too easy." She giggled to herself as she offered a mischievous wink at Tsumugi.

Shirogane offered a soft smile as she cleared her throat. "Saionji your Yukata has fallen open."

A mortifed expression crossed the petite blonde as her gaze snapped downwards only to see her attire was seamless. "Y-You big meanie! Plain Girl doesn't get to hold my rabbit. I can't believe you tricked me." she muttered.

"Serves you right for the way you've been using poor Hifumi." Shirogane mused as she adjusted her glasses.

"Tch what you into Tubs or something?" Saionji snickered.

Tsumugi tilted her head. "We should catch up with Yamada. Come on." she said quietly, as she wordlessly stalked after the fanzine artist.

The Cosplayer bit her thumb as anxiety settled over her. _'Who the hell was that girl we saw in the hallway? I have no knowledge of anyone else. Is this another rogue element Junko decided to introduce?'_

* * *

 **8:35 P.M Day Nine**

 **Second Floor**

 **Arcade Hall (Game Floor)**

Fuyuhiko scratched the back of his neck. "What kind of weird damn game is this? These fucking sprites. Are they suppose to be each one of us?"

"It would appear that is the case. However there is a distinct difference in quality between this machine and the others. Perhaps our captor left it here intentionally?" Pekoyama suggested.

"Who the fuck knows? Still it's god damn creepy. Forty-Seven sprites and only one dead person. The quality is such shit, I can't even tell who is suppose to be who. Tch probably better we don't know." The Gangster scowled.

The Ultimate Swordswoman knelt down as her gaze swept the underside of the machine.

"What the hell are you looking for Peko?" Kuzuryu asked as he stared down at her.

"Hmph I knew it was perhaps in vain, but I do hope there might be something to identify who created this." She trailed off abruptly as her digits brushed across something scrawled along the underside of the machine.

The boy's brow furrowed. "Did you actually find something? Don't leave me in fucking suspense."

Pekoyama's brow furrowed in confusion. "I did and yet it doesn't make a lot of sense. Unless you have an explanation for how Iruma's name is on this machine. Could she somehow be involved with our incarceration?"

"That fucking nutjob?" Fuyuhiko asked as his eyes widened. "No that's fucking bullshit. Probably just something the damn bear cooked up. Ultimate Inventor or not I don't think that bonehead has enough sense to pull some shit like this off. She kind of reminds me of Natsumi, big fucking mouth but that's it. Look we didn't see shit got it?"

The Swordswoman allowed for a faint smile. "As you wish then."

* * *

 **8** **:41 P.M Day Nine**

 **Second Floor**

 **Arcade Hall-Pizzeria**

"So what's the plan for the rest of the evening kid?" Ryoma asked with bored expression.

The reserve course student scratched as his chin momentarily. "Well I know some of the others were checking out the Library. We should probably explore the rest of this floor." he mused.

"Or we could just stay here until curfew." Chiaki mused quietly from her seat at the table, as she stared down at her bucket full of coins.

"N-nanami I think you're a little biased." Fujisaki added quietly as he folded his hands into his lap.

"Usami isn't going to win herself." The gamer girl said softly, to which the programmer blinked.

"You've already named that rabbit?"

"Of course." she offered with a soft smile as she pulled her hoodie down, before pulling out her hand held game.

"Shit I'm starting to think she's into fucking furries. That damn rabbit is damn creepy, it's like it's eyes are starring into your soul." Iruma cringed slightly.

"You realize you're talking about stuffed animal right?" Ryoma chuckled.

"Oi don't lecture me dwarf! Don't fucking forget we're being terrorized by a stuffed animal right now." Miu countered.

"Can't believe I'm saying this, but I actually agree with Miu for a change." Hajime shook his head slightly.

"Point taken I suppose." Hoshi offered a thin smile. "Either way this place ain't gonna go anywhere."

"Maybe we should check out the pool area and then the library then?" Kirigiri suggested from her seat.

"I think that's a good idea too." Mikan offered in a soft voice, as her fingers lightly fiddled with the bandages on her legs.

"Then it's settled then." Hajime mused as Hifumi,Shirogane, and Hiyoko came into view.

Hiyoko was skipping forward while poor Yamada was trying his best to keep pace with her. The Ultimate Cosplayer was only a few feet behind the duo.

The pig tailed blonde stopped as she eyed the pizzeria. A mischievous grin spread across her lips as she made her way towards Hajime's group.

"Evening guys" Hajime offered with a curt nod. He was less bothered by Tsumugi and Yamada than Hiyoko.. Her constant remarks towards Mikan, had done little for his opinion of her.

"Good evening." Tsumugi said as she offered a small bow of her head.

"Master Hajime!" Yamada grinned as he adjusted his glasses, as he took a second to catch his breath.

"Big Brother! We saw something interesting before we got here." Hiyoko chimed in a sing song voice.

Hajime sweat dropped. _'Why does she keep trying to make that happen?'_ "Well Hiyoko what is it? " he asked slightly exasperated.

The girl pressed a hand to her lips, before giggling. "We've got a new classmate. We saw Jumbo Tits, Ogre, and Twitchy leading her to the Library."

Hajime quirked a brow as he tried to puzzle out her crude nicknames.

Kyoko slowly stood up. "I believe she's probably referring to Asahina,Sakura, Naegi. Though if what she said is true, I'd be much more interested in starting our search there."

Hajime shook his head, not understanding Hiyoko's convention for nicknames, well at least in regard to Naegi. The others at least weren't entirely unwarranted. He sighed as he pushed out of his chair. "I have to agree. If there is someone else here, maybe they know something about our situation. Come on then let's go check it out." he said tucked his hands into his pockets.

* * *

 **8** **:47 P.M Day Nine**

 **First Floor**

 **Dormitories**

"Shuichi I'll be fine, you don't have to worry so much about me. Really I'll be fine, I just need some more time to myself." Kaede forced a smile as she regarded the boy who was seated next to her.

The Detective shook his head. "Kaede you don't have to act strong around me. I'm here because you're special to me, and I don't like seeing you in pain."

The Pianist's eyes widened momentarily as she averted her gaze. "B-But I'm the one who suppose to be tough right? How can expect anyone to count on me if I'm weak?" her voice wavered slightly.

Saihara summoned his courage as he reached out and took one of her hands into his. "I don't think you're weak at all, but if you need someone to vent to. I'm your guy alright?" he felt his face grow hot as he tilted his head away only to feel Kaede's other hand settle on his cheek.

The blonde gently turned his face back towards her. "My guy huh? I didn't know you could be so bold Shuichi." her eyes were misty as she stared at him intently.

Shuichi chuckled softly. "You make me stronger Kaede. That's why I want to be here for you too. In any way that I can. I'm so sorry about wh-" He was cut off as Kaede leaned forward and gently pressed her mouth against his.

The gesture was exhilarating even though both of them were clumsy.

Shuichi gingerly wrapped an arm around the small of her back as he broke the kiss. "Heh I've been wanting to do that for days. You beat me to it." he chuckled nervously as he stared into her liquid violet eyes.

"There's always next time." The blonde quipped as she offered him a tender smile as she rested her head against his shoulder. She gently curled her arms around him. "Thank you for always being there for me."

Saihara relaxed as he inhaled deeply, as he reveled in the scent of her hair as he closed his eyes. "There's no where I'd rather be."

* * *

 **8** **:52 P.M Day Nine**

 **Second Floor**

 **Library**

"It would seem Hiyoko was correct." Kirigri mused as she and the rest of her group made their way into the library. Most of them began to scrutinize the red head who seated next to the Ultimate Gambler.

"Yes it would seem we weren't alone after all." Togami mused, his voice dripping with suspicion as he narrowed his eyes.

"I'm sure that must be quite a story then." Hajime offered quietly as he too regarded her intently.

"Seems like a lot of us are missing. Should we wait?" Chiaki asked quietly as she peered around the room.

"Someone else can explain in due time. Many of those fools have probably retired for the evening, and I'm quite tired of waiting for an explanation." Togami said pointedly.

"Now then Ryoko was it dear? Why don't you start from the beginning?" Celeste suggested with a pleasant smile

Ryoko offered a cheerful smile, as she peered up from her notepad. She curled the towel around her shoulders, before crossing her legs. "Sure. But do you mind if keep this?" she asked as she peered over at Sonia.

 _'This is so eerie. She's such a good actress. If I didn't know better, I'd almost believe it.'_ Mukuro thought as suddenly a chipper voice filled the hallway.

 _ **"Woah ho! We've got plenty of those in here sweets. We also got tazers,machetes,katanas,and even a gun to boot at Monokuma's Prize Corner at the Arcade Hall. "**_ Monokuma announced as he waddled into view with a wide grin.

Ryoko almost bolted straight out of her chair, as she curled her arms around herself as she stared in shock at the dual toned teddy bear. "W-why is that teddy bear talking? And why is no one else freaking out?"

The bear huffed. _**"I'm not a teddy bear! I'm the Headmaster here at Hope's Peak. MONOKUMA."** _he chortled as he extended his paw, as he held out a E-Handbook.

"Headmaster?" Ryoko questioned as her red eyes narrowed as she scrutinized the bear. "Is this one of those reality tv shows? I don't remember things very well, but I don't think I'd agree to something like that."

Mukuro gripped at her chest as she felt her heart racing. _'No. This doesn't make any sense. If Ryoko is here it would leave the real Hiyoko to pull the strings. If this is some sort of setup, would Junko really trust her to do all of this on her own? No there has to be some logical explantion. Junko can't be in two places at once though. Why would Ryoko risk exposing the truth by mentioning TV? Could it be that she's actually reverted back to Ryoko. No it can't be, with Junko there's always another angle'_

 _ **"Sweetums I hate to break it to yas, but this is definitely reality and like your fine classmates here, you're stuck here for life."**_ he chortled as he slapped the handbook onto the table in front of her.

"For life? You can't be serious. Can one of you clear this up for me?" Ryoko peered around the room only for Makoto to clear his throat.

"Ryoko what he's saying is true. We woke up here too, just in a different place than you."

"Is this little bear, the reason why I almost drowned?" she exclaimed her voice slightly panicked as she jabbed her finger at Monokuma.

"I don't know I'm sorry. "Makoto said quietly.

 _ **"YUP you got me. I was the one who gave little Miss Otonashi a dip in the pool. What can I say? She really peeved me off."** _He mused as he tapped his paw against his chin.

"But you keep saying that you're not the one who kills people, but you almost killed her!" Naegi growled as he clenched his fists.

 _ **"Who there tiger! First off tried to kill and killed are two different things. Punishments are necessary. You see little Ryoko here was suppose to be with you all from the get go. She woke up before all of you and hid up here, before I lowered the security gate for this floor. Can you imagine my frustration when all my students weren't here at the start? "** _he grumped as he crossed his paws.

Celeste's eyes widened. "Ah I see then. So when I mentioned the extra podium at the first trial, it was actually meant for Ryoko Otonashi, the 48th student."

"Well if that's the case, why would Ryoko claim to remember nothing, if she's been hiding all this time?" Sonia spoke up as her gaze flitted between Ryoko and Monokuma.

"Indeed that is an excellent question." Togami mused as he adjusted his glasses.

 _ **"Well richy rich and miss thing, I've got the answer you're looking for. You see Ryoko Otonashi is an amnesiac. Though she isn't just a garden variety who's lost a couple of memories, this poor girl struggles to remember anything especially from day to day. I guess you could call her the Ultimate Amnesiac."**_ he laughed as he grabbed at his stomach.

"Ultimate Amnesiac? So the notepad she requested. It was to write down things that she herself would forget." Togami wondered, his expression a bit unsettled now.

"So Ryoko wakes up before the rest of us and escapes to the second floor. She can't tell us anything, because whenever she wakes up, she's forgotten how she arrived here in the first place. I can't imagine how horrifying that must be." Naegi breathed as his gaze flickered over to Ryoko.

Kirumi's eyes widened in surprise. " I see. So Miss Otonashi has been running around for days now all by herself. Much like how we couldn't reach this floor, she was stuck here."

 _ **"Yeah pretty much. After a while I figured I'd just wait till you smucks got up here. After all I didn't want any of you trying to get up here, before you earned it. When I did finally catch her, I decided to give her a fabulous punishment for not participating in the game for so long. To make it interesting I had to give you lot a chance to save her."**_

"A chance? then if they hadn't saved her." Celeste started slowly.

 _ **"Well we'd be having another trial in one day! Then it would have gotten real messy with the philosophy. Was it me for dropping her into the pool? Naegi's for not getting to her fast enough? Or little Asahina's for failing to revive her."**_ Monokuma bellowed, before he wiped his paw against his eye. _**"Shame it didn't come to that. This afternoon really got me excited for more."**_

 _"This is sick._ I can't remember anything from before I lost like memory, so it's not like I have anything to compare it too. I no longer see my lack of memory as a disadvantage, it's just a part of who I am now. However I won't stand for this sick joke anymore." Ryoko scowled as she balled her fist up, only to be stopped from swinging at Monokuma by Celeste who grabbed her wrist.

"Trust me darling. As lovely as that may seem, you don't want to do that."

"And why not? Is going to try and drown me again?" The red head snapped.

Naegi felt his breath catch surprised by the gamblers quick save. "She's right Ryoko. Monokuma has a set of rules, and he enforces them without mercy."

Mukuro was numb as she stared at the scene. _'What if Ryoko isn't an act? If her assault hadn't been stopped she would have been killed on the spot, or risked exposing everything. Though if Junko is here and is really unaware of herself, how did she end up in this state to begin with? '_

 _ **"OH HO! Give those kids a prize. You were saved not once, but twice in one day. And I thought Naegi was suppose to be lucky. Anyways you might wanna jot this down Ryoko. This bear has already said this once to these chumps. Twice is pushing it, there won't be a third time. Attacking me for any reason results in a fabulous punishment."**_

"Punishment?" the red head questioned.

"Death." Togami said simply as he folded his arms.

"You can't be serious. What kind of place is this?" She asked with look of terror on her face.

Monokuma seemed gleeful from her horror as he laughed. _ **"Sweets in this school you're locked here for life, though there is one graduation clause though. A way for you to leave this place."**_

"What is it?" Ryoko asked cautiously, as her eyes narrowed in suspicion.

 _ **"Murder!"**_ Monokuma exclaimed with a wide malevolent grin, savoring the despair that soon accompanied his announcement.

* * *

 **9** **:02 P.M Day Nine**

 **Second Floor**

 **Arcade Hall- Game Floor**

Hiyoko had her cheeks puffed out slightly, as she lightly poked at Hifumi's forehead.

The large boy lay on the ground panting heavily. He was now thoroughly exhausted by her demands.

"Come on Tubs! Plain girl and I have more games to play." The Dancer huffed.

"Miss Saionji. You two should go on without me, I think I see a bright light." he exclaimed dramatically.

"You're starring into the fluorescent bulbs you fat ass." she gruffed as she promptly sat down on the boy's belly, causing him to sputter slightly.

"Hiyoko be nice please? Hifumi really has been trying his best. Maybe give him a little break?" Shirogane asked as she stared down at the pair.

"Guess Tubs did alright. Hardly anyone else has showed up, guess everyone is already turned in or their dealing with the new girl. ." she said as she peered down at Yamada who had a slightly perverted look on his round face.

She promptly huffed as she stood up, before kicking him between the legs.

"Creepy fatso." she sniffed as she stalked off without another word.

Yamada let out a very girlish cry as he slowly wobbled to his feet. 'I bet this would make for an excellent addition to my story. Teru would love the part where Miss Hiyoko was sitting on me.' he thought only for his shoulders to slump slightly.

It hit him after a second, Hanamura wasn't ever going to be able to hear about it.

The overweight boy sighed quietly, before he noticed a hand being held down. "You really shouldn't let her walk over you like that." Shirogane said with a slight frown.

The Fanzine artist chortled as he took her hand, before staggering to his feet with some effort. "Heh it's alright. Miss Hiyoko is a classic tsundere character! Rough on the inside, but sweet on the inside. I'm not bothered in the least." The boy mused with a grin.

"Spoken like a true Otaku. Come on let's check out the pizzeria while we can." Tsumugi offered the boy a warm smile.

A look of excitement filled the boy's eyes. "Just want I needed to refill my health bar!" The boy exclaimed with glee.

* * *

 **9** **:07 P.M Day Nine**

 **Second Floor**

 **Library**

Mukuro felt absolutely torn she had watched as a few more of the students had found their way into the Library, and been brought up to speed with Ryoko's presence. She however just felt numb.

The Ultimate Soldier couldn't let her guard down. However after seeing the amnesiac sob after Monokuma's departure, it had slowly worn down her defenses. Before she even realized it. Naegi and Hina had already offered to take responsibility for her. Of course they would, and it seemed as if the girl had latched onto them almost immediately.

If this truly was Junko's design still, it was working. Try as she might she couldn't help, but see some fragmented side of a scared Junko that wasn't capable of remembering almost anything or anyone from day to day. The desperate hope that somewhere, there was something worth saving of Junko Enoshima. Though it could also be a gateway to further despair.

Monokuma's words had devastated the girl. Of course it had for most of the other students on the first day, but it had happened to them all at once. She was being forced to accept the fact, after seven people were already departed.

"Hey Ryoko, It's gonna be alright. You're not alone kay?" Asahina smiled as she sat with her arms lightly curled around the girl who currently had her face buried against her chest.

"Y-you say that but that bear, he's a monster. I don't want to die here, but I'm not a killer. I don't want to hurt anyone and come tonight after I sleep, I won't even remember this." she shivered.

Sayaka who sat next to them, lightly patted the girl's back a look of sympathy on her face.

The Ultimate Soldier cleared her throat as she stood up. "Perhaps we should get her some dinner and find some sleeping arrangements. It won't be long till curfew."

Sakura who stood with a solemn expression nodded her head. "Agreed that is a wise decision. Today has been long enough, without crossing the Committee."

Naegi nodded as he sat at a nearby table watching Asahina and Sayaka comfort Ryoko.

"Yeah that's sounds like a good idea. Actually though Chiaki gave me a great idea for Ryoko. She said there was a digital tape recorder in the Arcade Hall. If Ryoko had that she could sort of save her memories from day to day. It would have to be easier to hear our voices and her own instead of just reading it."

Mukuro's eyes widened slightly. "That's actually quite brilliant."

Ryoko slowly pried her face from Asahina as she sniffed slightly. "You guys would really do that for me? You don't even know me. I can tell a lot of people don't trust me. I-I guess I can't blame them." she mused quietly.

"Well we're not them kay? So we're gonna get that recorder for you, so you can keep track of how good of friends we're becoming." Asahina smiled brightly.

"It could be a lot of fun actually. Playing arcade games as a group, getting our minds of all the bad things for a while." Sayaka mused softly. The idol seemed far more relaxed than she had earlier.

"An excellent idea! However I don't know if we have the time this evening." Keebo mused with a thoughtful expression.

The Redhead offered a weak smile. "It's alright really. I can just use my notebook tonight and keep a journal of sorts."

Makoto offered a tired smile as he stood up. "Great then it's settled. We'll get you sorted tonight and tomorrow we'll get that recorder for you."

* * *

 ***AN***

 **Shiny Oshawott King **

_Yeah even if certain scenes are similar, I'm trying to avoid having cases and murders from being the same as my previous fic. I want that sense of mystery to still be present._

 **Dinodude8000**

 _Oooh getting your predictions lined up for the next case already? ;)_

 ** Gatekeeper JPG **

_Haha yup I decided to bring back the amnesiac. I also really like having so many new rooms now, because I can have a lot more freetime events in different places. Also it keeps all of you guessing as to where and when the next murder will take place._

 ** darknessking6 **

_Yeah I'm trying to strike a balance between New and Old. As for Twilight Syndrome it will play a role, but it might be different than what it was in Canon._

 ** PettyPunk **

_Yeah I wasn't going to have her at first. However I received a lot of feedback and it seemed more people were interested in seeing her return than not. It also works well with what I already had planned for the overarching story._

 ** Luckenhaft **

_Lucken I just have to say that I love the nicknames you used in this last review. I was cracking up for several minutes when I read this._

 ** 13TheAce **

_Yeah I'm really treating the Makoto/Mukuro ship with more of a slow burn. I feel like it fits a lot better as Mukuro has her reservations. And yes Twlight Syndrome is back but it will be far different than it's canonical version._

 **1995hzq**

Maybe? Who's to say? You could ask Hagakure, but his predictions aren't always that reliable.

 ** dougcupcake **

**Whelp things are heating up. Curveball of Leon being the "killer" karma right there. My fav couple is finally together :D Ryoko is back, going to be interesting to see how the story goes this time around with her.**

 ** Zephyrius29 chapter 39 . Dec 6 **

_I like to think Mukuro is able to read her sister's language and demeanor, but it's her motivations that she fails to comprehend. AKA how in Daganronpa IF she fails to grasp that Junko really wanted Mukuro to betray her so she could feel true despair. Though Mukuro had trouble accepting that obedience and loyalty is the last thing Junko really wanted from her._

 _You know it's funny, it wasn't until I was writing this but Iruma does remind me a little bit of Natsumi._

 **Trygve11**

 _I wonder how you decided your death predictions? I just imagined you taking a wheel and spinning it xD_

 ** doomqwer **

_Yeah I really wanted to show that Angie isn't evil by any means. However she does have a dangerous personality that can be extreme. She wants to end the game by simply accepting their situation and living in harmony. She's not entirely right, but her intentions aren't bad per say. The dangerous aspect is if someone truly believes their right, they may have no qualms doing what's necessary to achieve a certain result._

 ** ronin warriors fanatic **

_Well if it was the exact same Twilight Syndrome from canon, then you'd be right. However it's not, it's something else entirely._

 **Wrookie01 **

One of the things I like with the Angie Cult is that she's not a monster or evil. However it doesn't make her any less dangerous for those who wish to leave the game.


	41. Chapter 41: The Record

**Chapter 41: The Record**

 **9:16 P.M Day Nine**

 **First Floor**

 **Dining Hall**

Sonia took a small sip of her tea, before quirking a brow at the Ultimate Mechanic. "Souda you seemed quite adamant that we speak, but you haven't said anything. Is there something troubling you?"

The pink haired boy laughed nervously, as he rubbed the back of his head. "Well you see Miss Sonia, there was something I wanted to talk to you about. I just don't know how to say it."

The Princess offered him a small smile as she laced her hands. "Kazuichi you can may speak your mind. We're friends are we not? Please feel free to share whatever it is."

The boy offered a toothy grin. "Yeah of course! Well it's just that I'm kind of worried about you and well Angie. She's just a little bit extreme and this Committee thing is sort of nuts."

Sonia's smile flitted away. "Kazuichi where is this coming from? "

The boy paled. "Uh it's just something I noticed is all. Gundham and I were just kind of freaked out about it is all. She's got a way of swaying people."

The blonde's eyes narrowed slightly. "I knew this wasn't from you. I already told Gundham I'd be just fine. Do you think so little of me Souda? I'm quite capable of thinking for myself. I'm not some airheaded fool."

Kazuichi frantically waved his hands. "No I'd never think that. I know how smart you are Miss Sonia. I just don't want to see anything bad happen to you."

A sigh escaped the girl as she slowly rose to her feet, before tilting her chin down at him. "I appreciate your concern, however I see no reason to distrust Angie. Continued mistrust of our friends will only make matters worse. I suggest you apologize to Angie yourself. Goodnight Souda." she said dismissively as she began to stalk off.

The Mechanic was left frazzled, as he watched her exit the Dining Hall. _'Damn you Tanaka! This is your fault. Now Miss Sonia is pissed off at me. Gah why can't I catch a break?'_ he sighed dramatically, as he buried his face into his hands.

* * *

 **9** **:25 P.M Day Nine**

 **Second Floor**

 **Arcade Hall (Game Floor)**

"Koto you did it again!" Asahina squealed as she promptly glomped the boy from behind.

Naegi was seated at chance game that involved picking a random number, with one of the numbers offering a jackpot.

The other numbers offered different increments, while many offered no prizes at all. The odds of winning the jackpot was about one in a hundred, this was the third time Naegi had won so far.

The boy flushed deeply as he felt Asahina's ample chest press against his back. "Hina can't focus." he stammered, earning a giggle from the swimmer who ruffled his hair slightly.

"Right. Sorry!" she grinned as she shoved her hands into her blazer, as she saw Ryoko standing a couple of feet away. The amnesiac's red eyes were flickering between her and Naegi as she jotted down something into her notepad.

Naegi's brow furrowed slightly as he gazed between the various numbers lit up on the screen. _'This is weird. I'm normally not this lucky. I mean I win things, but it's stuff like being accepted into Hope's Academy. Not exactly good luck. Oh well I should just be happy with it. We'll have that recorder for Ryoko in no time.'_ he mused as he heard Asahina's voice behind him.

"You okay Ryoko? Would you like to play a game? I want you to have fun here too!" The swimmer offered an infectious smile that caused Ryoko to laugh.

"...Asahina." she said her name playing on her lips as she tapped her notebook. "I'm enjoying myself. I promise. I just thought I'd write everything that happened today down. So even if I can't remember it, somehow I can know about it." she offered with a cheerful expression. It seemed that much of her former despair from earlier had ebbed away or perhaps she'd simply forgotten it.

"Well if you change your mind just let me know kay? " The bubbly girl asked.

"I'll try to remember that."Ryoko said, before letting out a soft laugh, as the swimmer soon joined her in a fit of giggles.

"They seem to be enjoying themselves."Sakura mused as she stood next to Keebo.

Sayaka and Mukuro were both nearby, playing a racing game. The foursome were within eyesight of the others, but about a hundred feet away.

"Indeed I believe Naegi is in his element and most everyone seems in better spirits than earlier." The Ultimate Robot mused with a cheerful expression, before tilting his head to regard the Martial Artist. "Well everyone except for you Miss Oogami."

Sakura frowned slightly. "Apologies for being so reserved. Today's events still weigh upon me."

"Why are you so tense Oogami? You should relax yourself. Remember what tonight is suppose to be for." Mukuro suggested with a tired smile.

"She's right why don't you take the winner after we're done?" Sayaka suggested, as she throttled forward past the Ultimate soldier's car, before offering a cheeky grin.

Keebo nodded his head in agreement. "Please heed their advice. We mustn't allow despair to overwhelm us. We must savor the little moments we can find together."

"I know that's true. I should be enjoying myself,I just can't help, but feel uneasy. I must confess, I am still uncertain what to think of Ryoko. She seems sincere, it's just after what happened, I suppose I'm wary about trusting another so quickly." the Ultimate Martial Artist admitted.

Mukuro rocketed her racer up a ramp, causing her car to land in front of Sayaka's mere seconds, before they both crossed the finish line. The solider offered a triumphant smirk as she stood up, before planting her hands on her hips.

"Hey no one can blame you for feeling that way. It's not that the rest of us are that naïve. I suppose you have to have a little faith in people to do the right thing." Mukuro mused quietly as her thoughts lingered on her little sister. _'Faith in people. What a weird notion to come out of me.'_ she mused as her gaze flicked over to Ryoko as she felt a pang of worry once more.

"I know what you say is true Junko. It's a matter of convincing my heart and mind to agree, that is the hard part." Sakura said solemnly.

Maizono sighed as she stared at the second place finish, before she slipped out of the racing chair as she slowly smoothed the wrinkles in her school uniform. "Hey the only way to build trust is to be honest with each other. I'd rather you be honest about how you feel. Now come on, let's see how many tokens everyone has now." She smiled lightly.

Sakura bowed her head a faint smile finally appearing. "A wise idea."

* * *

 **9:31 P.M Day Nine**

 **Second Floor**

 **Chapel**

Angie's eyes widened as she saw Ouma suddenly push the doors of the Chapel open. "Welcome! Angie hope's this place fills with you with good tidings."

The boy offered a wide grin, as he laced his hands behind his head. "Heh no doubt, I already feel better. Maybe that's also just the pain meds though." he chortled as he brushed a hand across his sore lips. "What does Atua have to say about the new girl ? He has heard hasn't he?" Kokichi tilted his head, as he stared at the blonde.

Yonaga's brow furrowed. "Angie is still communing with Atua on the matter. She hasn't had a chance to speak with her yet. Surely Atua will reveal his thoughts soon."

The purple haired teen crept forward. "Do you think Atua could find it in his power to forgive me? I haven't always been honest. I've done some things I'm not entirely proud of." he admitted as he hung his head low.

The tanned girl offered a sympathetic smile. She hurriedly slipped away from the Altar, before approaching the boy. She promptly wrapped her arms around him a comforting gesture.

"Atua has already offered comfort to one lost soul this evening. Whatever it is that you've done, there's nothing that cannot be forgiven. If you devote yourself to his light, you will be free of your past sins." The Artist said as she lightly patted the boy's back.

Kokichi choked back tears. "D-Do you think you could show me more about this light? I'm so scared of dying in this place." he said with a convincing amount of pain in his voice as rested his face against her chest.

Angie smiled sweetly as she gently ran a hand through his hair. "Angie will take good care of you. She will show you the way Ouma."

"Really?!" Kokichi exclaimed with a gleeful expression. "D-Do you think I could call you big sis?"

The blonde blinked a moment, before her expression softened. "If it pleases you Angie doesn't mind. Would you like to sit? We have a little time, before curfew."

"I'm ready to learn Sis!" Kokichi grinned as he followed her over to a pew, before taking a seat next to her.

* * *

 **9:38 P.M Day Nine**

 **Second Floor**

 **Hallway**

"By the skin of our teeth we did it!" Asahina exclaimed gleefullym as she wrapped an arm around Ryoko.

The amnesiac flushed slightly at the contact, as she peered down at the recording device clutched in her hands.

"I promise I'll record every moment of today, especially all of you. I don't want to miss any of it." The red head offered with a cheerful smile as her ruby gaze flickered between all of them.

"And you won't now! You can just start your day, by getting to know us from your own words. And we'll be there if you have any questions at all!" The tanned swimmer offered in an upbeat manner, which only seemed to make the other girl relax more.

Makoto couldn't help, but grin at the swimmer's excitement. It was almost hard to believe how horrible the day had begun, after the last couple of hours. That he'd come so close to losing her, because of Nagito and Kuwata. He shook his head slightly to banish those thoughts. He couldn't change what had happened, so it was best to focus on the here and now and what was to come.

"Though we have to give most of the credit to little Naegels. Our lucky charm." Mukuro smirked as she playfully ruffled his hair, causing him to flush slightly.

"Agreed your luck is quite incredible. Miss Enoshima is right." Keebo mused as he lightly patted the boy on the back.

Naegi nearly doubled over as the Robot patted his back. "Come on you guys. It was all of us as a team."

"Makoto don't be so humble. We would have never won enough tokens this quickly, without your luck. I mean over half of our tokens were from you." Sayaka smiled softly as she eyed the boy with an endearing look.

"I must admit, I could have done more for our efforts. I am sorry." Sakura offered quietly as she brought up the rear of the group.

"Ah Sakura don't be so glum! We did it. That's what really matters!" Asahina smiled brightly as they came to a stop in front of a dormitory room. "Huh I think this was Mahiru's room." she mused as she eyed the nameplate that now had Ryoko's likeness on it.

"Seems like Monokuma wasted no time. " Mukuro mused as her eyes narrowed marginally. _'I still can't fathom why Junko would do this? Is she that confident that I won't reveal her? Or is Ryoko not just an act? Still leaving Hiyoko behind, maybe it presents an opportunity to exploit.'_ her thoughts were interrupted by Asahina's voice.

"Ryoko make sure to commit this to your recording. Whatever you do, never leave after curfew kay? It's just not safe. We'll see you in the morning." Asahina said with a smile, only to blink as the girl promptly threw her arms around her and hugged her tightly.

"Thank you so much for putting up with me,and making me feel welcome." she said softly, before pulling back with a tease of a smile still on her face. "All of you I hope that maybe one day, I won't need this thing to remember who you are." she said as she lingered at the door.

Naegi offered the amnesiac a warm smile. "Hey anything is possible. We just have to keep moving forward together."

The redhead lips spread into a wider smile as she took a step forward and embraced the boy. "Thank you for working so hard and for saving my life. I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you. I'll make sure that my recordings never forget that." she mused softly as she pulled back with a shy smile.

The Ultimate Robot pressed his palm against his chassis. "And should your recorder fail, I also have a recording feature Miss Otonashi. So please do not despair. We will assist in whatever way we can till your memories are no longer fleeting."

Maizono smiled softly at the boy's comment. "Heh Keebo you and Naegi sound like you could be brothers or something. You're right though. Goodnight Ryoko."

The Amnesaic bowed her head once more as a chorus of farewells filled the small hallway, before silence prevailed for a moment.

"We all should probably turn in. Maybe grab a shower while we still can?" Mukuro suggested as her gaze lingered on Naegi a moment longer than the others, before she started to her own room.

One by one each of them followed suite until only Naegi and Asahina were left standing there.

"Koto?" she asked her voice a bit softer as she took a step closer as she lightly tugged at his arm. "You think I can stay with you tonight? I just don't want to stay by myself after this evening. If I'm with you, I know I'll be able to sleep at some point." she admitted as a tinge of pink stained her face.

Naegi felt his heart began to beat faster as he numbly nodded his head. "Y-yeah of course. Whatever makes you comfortable Hina. Honestly I probably could use the company too." he admitted with a sheepish grin.

The bubbly swimmer offered him an infectious smile. "Great! I'll grab a change of clothes then and just take a quick shower in your room." She exclaimed as she leaned forward and suddenly pressed her mouth against his in a brief, but sweet kiss. She pulled back after a moment, leaving the boy standing there speechless. He watched her jog towards her own room with a dazed expression.

 _'Shower in my room?.'_ he mused, as he shook his head, to keep his mind from wandering into certain perverse places.

The day had been like a Malestrom. Destructive and without a doubt deadly. However they had finally reached the eye of the hurricane. There was just no idea how long that calm would last.

* * *

 **9:43 P.M Day Nine**

 **Second Floor**

 **Boy's Locker Room**

Mondo felt himself tense as he folded his arms. _'If some joker thinks they can take me out, they've got another thing coming.'_ he scowled slightly as he unfurled his arms, before yanking out a crumpled up note out of his pocket.

 _'Should have just stayed in my damn room. I was and idiot for coming here after the shit that happened today.'_ he mused, before he suddenly bolted to his feet as the door to the locker room suddenly opened up.

However who was standing there, was perhaps the last person the biker had expected.

"Fujisaki?" The biker questioned as he stared at the girl with a dumbfounded expression.

"H-Hi Mondo." the small boy offered shyly with a weak smile.

It took Mondo a few moments, before his brain caught up with him. "Wait a second. How'd you get in here in the first place? I thought that the damn bear would punish any chick from coming in here."

Chihiro swallowed weakly, before nodding his head. "Yes he would."

"But that doesn't make any sense unless." The biker's eyes widened after a moment as he jabbed a finger at Fujisaki. "Wait you're a boy?" he sputtered as he suddenly began to scratch the back of his head. Chihiro looked like a girl, acted like a girl, even his voice was soft...but he was a dude. Weirdest thing was, this wasn't even the strangest thing he'd seen all day.

"Look I'm sorry Owada. I-I know it must make you uncomfortable, but I...I really want to get stronger. When I see people like you and Nekomaru...It makes me want to improve myself as a man...so I don't have to hide anymore from who I am. Ultimately I want to face my fears and be strong no matter what the cost." he explained.

The biker stared at the programmer a moment. "You want to be strong? huh?" he asked as his fists clenched together.

 _'Here's this punk facing his fears and I can't even admit my own failures to those closest to me. '_ he scowled as he felt rage seize him as his hand closed around a dumbbell resting next to him.

Fujisaki seemed oblivious as his expression was cast downward. "Yes I want to be strong. The kind of man that Miu will really notice. I want her to know how I feel, but I'm too weak right now." he admitted.

The Biker's grip loosened as the dumbbell clattered to the ground, causing the shy programmer to look up at Mondo with a concerned expression. "Owada are you ok?"

Mondo felt his stomach turn. He'd almost attacked Chihiro, all out of a stupid blind rage. "Yeah...I'm freaking alright. This chick know the truth already?" he asked his voice subdued as he forced himself to stare at Fujisaki who shyly nodded his head.

"Yeah but I don't know if she could see me as anything other than a friend. She's always teasing me, but I don't know if she actually sees me as a man. I want to prove myself to her and be the real me." he said quietly.

The biker slowly rose to his feet as he regarded the much smaller boy. "Alright kid. I'm not sure pumping iron is gonna make you a ladies man, but stick with me and I'll do what I can to help."

A bright smile flitted across Fujisaki's face. "Really Mondo? Thank you!" he laughed as he suddenly closed the distance, before hugging the biker who grunted.

"First rule little dude, men don't do the hugging thing. Least not most of us."

Fujisaki nodded, before his brow furrowed slightly. "But what about you and Ishimaru? I've seen you both hugging before."

Owada scratched his head. "Well you see that's a bro hug, you have to earn that. Look you want tips to get noticed by your chick, come talk to me tomorrow after breakfast." he said as he started towards the door. _'Dammit. I can't believe I almost hurt him, just because he wanted help from me. Shit least I owe the little dude is some help.'_ he mused as a heavy sense of guilt wracked him.

Chihiro watched the burly biker walk off, before smiling slightly to himself. _'Someone else knows now. I think even if it's just a little I'm already getting stronger.'_

* * *

 **10:00 P.M Day Nine**

 **1st Floor**

 **Naegi's Room**

 _ ***DING DONG* *DING DONG***_

 _ **"Ahem. May I have your attention please? The time is officially 10 P.M. Nighttime is now in effect. The Cafeteria is now off-limits, and the door will be locked momentarily.**_ Monokuma's laughter echoed through the room, before everything went quiet.

Naegi let out a loud groan as he suddenly collapsed onto his bed, before leaning back. "I'm so glad this day is almost over." he sighed.

Makoto tilted his head, as the door to his bathroom opened up as Asahina walked out. Her long brown hair cascading down her back, she had her typical long t-shirt that reached her thighs. A tired expression was on her face as she rubbed at her cheeks.

"How was your shower?" Naegi smiled as he leaned up slightly.

"Mm it was really nice, I was drying my hair when Monokuma made his evening announcement." she huffed. She puffed her cheeks out slightly as she paced across the room, before taking a seat on the edge of the bed, before crossing her shapely tanned legs.

Makoto rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah kind of hard to get comfortable for bed after hearing his voice. Especially after all we've been through today." he mused as he felt his face growing flushed from the sight of all that pretty tanned skin. He slowly snapped his focus away.

Asahina slowly scooted closer, before leaning back as she rested her head against his shoulder. "Yeah today has felt like one of the longest of my whole life. It went from being the worst, and somehow you manage to make it better somehow. Can I tell you something though Koto?" she asked as she closed her eyes as she let out a soft murmur.

Naegi felt himself grow tense as he felt the voluptuous swimmer lean back against him, her hair smelled like lavender. He allowed a small smile. "You can tell me anything Hina. I mean boyfriends and girlfriends do that don't they?"

"Boyfriend?" The swimmer stammered slightly. She was clearly sidetracked from her train of thought. She tucked her lower lip into her mouth a moment, as she considered his words.

"I mean I'm sorry. I know you said that we'd just see how things went, maybe I shouldn't have just assumed." he said as his nerves began to get the best of him.

Asahina shuffled as she pulled away momentarily, before turning so that she was facing him.

A look of mischief and glee filled her bright blue eyes. She leaned forward and pressed her mouth against his in a chaste kiss, before giggling at his flushed face as she pulled back. "No I like that idea. I like it a lot actually." she mused with tinge of pink on her cheeks. She brushed some hair behind her ear. "Um but can you ask me?"

Naegi took a few moments to let his brain catch up with the rest of his body. "Ask you?" he questioned.

"To be your girlfriend." she said with a cute little smile that made the boy's face light up.

Makoto slowly took her hand into his as he stared at her for a moment, before speaking. "Hina I'm not very good at this sort of thing, but will you be my girlfriend?" he asked as a tinge of concern was laced in his voice.

The bubby swimmer giggled as she offered a gentle squeeze of his hand in return, before leaning forward again to steal his lips in a brief kiss. "Does that answer your question?" she laughed.

Naegi grinned. "I don't know if I heard you the first time maybe try again?" he chuckled, before Asahina smirked as grabbed him by his shirt. She crashed her mouth against his for the third time in only a matter of minutes. This time however the gesture lasted much longer as the girl deepened the kiss. Her tongue parted his lips, as her hand reached up to tousle his hair. She pressed herself flush against him. Naegi's arms slowly circled her waist, before momentarily tracing her wide hips as he clumsily curled his tongue against hers.

Several moments of bliss would pass, before the swimmer broke the lip lock with a slightly dazed and flushed expression. "How bout that time?"

Makoto looked dumbstruck as he numbly nodded his head. "Message received." he offered, before chuckling softly. "What were you going to say before Hina?"

Asahina's smile slipped away after a few moments as she stared intently at the boy. "Koto aren't you worried? What if Monokuma does something wretched again. I just, I've never been more afraid in my life. I thought I was going to die today. There's so many things I still want to do. Though I feel so selfish, it's because of me that Ibuki is gone." her voice wilted as she leaned against him.

"I was scared too Hina. I can't say things aren't going to be hard. It might even get worse, but I'm never going to stop trying. I made you a promise and I'll do everything I can to keep it." he said with a sincere smile. "What I can say is as much as It scared me, I feel better knowing that I won't be alone."

Aoi smiled gently at that as she let out a content little sigh. "We should get some rest. We need to be ready for whatever happens."

Naegi forced a confident smile. "We will be."

* * *

 **10:17 P.M Day Nine**

 **First Floor**

 **Dormitories**

"We need to talk!" Shirogane called out seemingly to no one.

Several moments passed as she was met with silence.

 _'What the hell is taking Junko so long? What else could she be doing right now?'_ she scowled slightly in irritation.

The Ultimate Cosplayer began to pace back and forth through her room. _'None of this makes any sense. Who the hell is Ryoko Otonashi? I've never even heard that name before. Could it be that Junko created a new student with one of the flashback lights? Even if that was true though, it still doesn't explain her sudden appearance. What does it all mean?'_ her brow furrowed in frustration as she called out again. "Monokuma! Come out already."

A few more moments elapsed, before finally the dual toned bear appeared before her with a wide earsplitting grin. _**"Yuk Yuk Yuk! You called babe?"**_

Tsumugi stopped in her tracks as he rested a hand over her chest. "Finally. What took you so long?"

Monokuma pressed a paw against his chin. _ **"Would you believe I was hibernating? This bear was exhausted. Phew today took it out of lil ole me. So what's up tuts? You need a little one on one time with yours truly?"**_ The bear chortled to himself.

The Cosplayer sighed at his antics. "I wish to address this new student. Why wasn't made aware of their presence? Where in the world did they even come from? Did one of the Despair's find her?"

The bear snickered _ **. "Oh let me guess you were the type who always peeked inside of her presents before Christmas weren't ya? Look girlie what would be the fun of knowing every twist?"**_

Tsumugi eyed the bear a moment. "Well as it stands I'm your agent in this game. I just think it's fair that I know what I'm dealing with. How else can we ensure the game remains on track?"

 _ **"Does saying stuff like that make you feel really special inside?"**_ Monokuma asked as he eyed the girl intently.

"What are you saying?" Shirogane asked as she quirked a single brow.

 _ **"Pupupu what I'm saying is you feel special by working for me. You're so busy trying to keep the game going that you missed the most important detail. This is all about despair, nothing else matters. You're not special in any way. You're not even my only agent. Despair runs much deeper than you realize in this school."**_ Monokuma offered a sinister grin.

Tsumugi felt her shoulders tremble slightly. _**"Does that mean you're pitting your own people against one another too? That's why you had no hesitation with what you pulled with Mukuro isn't it?"**_

 _ **"Sheesh to have such a high IQ you really don't listen well. I've told you since the beginning that you're a part of the game like anyone else. Just because you know a little bit more, doesn't give you a pass. "**_ Monokuma chortled.

 _ **"I would think it does considering what I do know. Namely your identity. I've served your every whim, but I don't intend to be one of your pawns. Not when I have the means of bringing the queen down."**_ The Cosplayer narrowed her eyes.

 _ **"Oooooh was that a threat? Oh no! Whatever shall I do? This bear is so terrified. Please Tsumugi don't tell everyone about me. I'll do whatever you want."**_ Monokuma snorted in laughter as he began grabbing at his sides. _**"Oh I'm sorry was that suppose to scare me?"**_

"How can you be so relaxed? You know I could reveal everything to them." The blued haired girl said with hesitation as she stared at the bear.

 _ **"Bahaha. Then what? You're gonna tell them all of that and hope they don't lynch you in the process? How do you even know what you're telling them is the truth?"** _Monokuma grinned at her.

"What? What the hell is that suppose to mean?" Shirogane felt her voice crack slightly.

 _ **"Heh you used that little device on poor Rantaro. How do you know that your memories are real too? You know I messed with Mukuro's, how can you be sure that I didn't scramble yours too? How much do you actually know?"** _The bear asked as he folded his paws.

"I'm well aware of your mind games, but they will not work on me. You're just trying to make me doubt myself." Tsumugi frowned.

 _ **"Heh maybe you're right! Or maybe the fact is you have no way of actually knowing. I could have more secrets like Ryoko and you'd never know. That uncertainty is enough to haunt you though ain't it? You're so sure you know how this story ends girlie. For the record though, you don't know anything. No single person knows everything except for little ole me. You should mind your manners though. You might not find yourself so lucky if you threaten this bear again."**_

* * *

 ***AN***

 **Trygve11 **

_I really feel like I should start a poll for everyone to weigh in on who they think will bite it next haha. Anyways I love your theory, stay tuned to see how it plays out!_

 **Pokemon Trainer Tom **

_While I haven't read Daganronpa Zero I am familiar with most of the plot points. Namely the fact that Ryoko is essentially unaware she is Junko and that when her memories return in a *cough* Violent way Ryoko ceases to exist as Enoshima reemerges. I don't expect everyone to know all of the facets of canon, hell I don't even know that. However I hope I can make accessible enough for everyone to enjoy._

 _As always I appreciate your thoughts and I loved the holiday jingle haha._

 **Dinodude8000**

 _I do intend to change some of Monokuma's mannerisms to reflect Junko's absence. Even if the person beyond Monokuma is trying to mimic Junko they'll vary in some ways intentionally or not._

 **SuperedX**

 _Well then you'll be in for one heck of a treat hehe!_

 ** Wintersmith23 **

_Appreciate the corrections in the last chapter and no I don't intend to simply replace Mahiru with Miu. As part of this fic has been rewritten from the original there are some scenes from the original included, but I'm not going to keep their fates the same. After all if you look at it no case and or trial is anything like the original story. =)_

 ** Cinderfall201 **

_It's funny because I don't really LIKE Angie that much. However the more I write her character, the more sympathize to a degree. She's not intentionally trying to cause trouble, in fact she's doing what she thinks is right. However sometimes that in itself can be just as dangerous._

 **Shiny Oshawott King **

_Yup no murder quite yet, but it is an intro for Ryoko. I actually like her involvement being as it was in the previous fic. It leaves the characters and some of the audience guessing who's behind the curtain._


	42. Chapter 42: Subversion

**Chapter 42: Subversion**

 **7:00 A.M Day Twelve**

 **First Floor**

 **Dormitories**

Ryoko suddenly sat up out of bed, as she stared around the room in utter confusion.

All of it was so foreign to her. She sat up, before noticing a tape recorder resting on the nightstand next to her.

There was a simple note taped to it. It simply said _"Play Me"._

As the redhead pressed the button she was immediately met with her own voice.

 _"I know this isn't a notebook, but for what I'm about to say it's for the best. Some of what I have to say won't be easy to hear, but I need you to listen carefully."_ There was a brief pause, before the recording continued to play.

In the following minutes the recording began to detail every major detail that had happened over the course of time.

About thirty minutes had elapsed, as the Amnesiac had stopped and started the recording repeatedly.

Her thumb once more pressed the play button, as she sucked in a sharp breath.

 _"You have to believe everything I've said up till now is completely true. No matter how hard it is to believe."_

 _"This should mark the third day, since I originally made contact with the others. I wouldn't have been able to record this message without the help of my new friends."_

 _"They've been more than accommodating and understanding of my condition. Everyday thus far has been a rollercoaster between depression and elation. Since I cannot recall anyone aside from Matsuda, it pleases me to know that I have people who have gone so far out of their way for me."_

 _"I have offered details of everyone here, some are far more suspicious than others. I can't say I blame them for their paranoia. Junko Enoshima and Byakuya Togami seem the most skeptical. Though the former is far more subtle while the latter is vocal about his distrust. I can say that the two who I cherish most are Makoto Naegi and Aoi Asahina. They not only saved my life, but they have been a great sense of comfort for me."_

 _"I don't know how to describe it, but in some way they feel familiar. Everyone for that matter. I'm hoping that eventually I will make a breakthrough, that recording these messages will no longer be necessary. That I can be Ryoko Otonashi and known for something beyond being an amnesiac."_

 _"If you trust no one else, trust Makoto and Aoi. Whatever you do don't let your sense of curiosity get the better of you. Follow the curfew without fail. I know it's hard to believe without seeing it, but this is reality now."_

* * *

 **10** **:45 A.M Day Twelve**

 **Second Floor**

 **Library**

"Where are those two imbeciles?" Togami asked as he scowled slightly.

"Please refrain from that kind of language Togami. Both Angie and Hagakure have been quite occupied with Committee matters, along with evening worship in the Chapel." Sonia said as she folded her arms.

"Ah yes how could I possibly forget that matter?" Byakuya asked sarcastically as he rolled his eyes.

"Miss Sonia don't you see that things are sort of snowballing out of control? Next thing we know Angie will be asking us to sip some sort of Koolaid." The Mechanic frowned to himself.

"I have to concur with the low level mortal. Nothing good can come of such a thing Princess. I wish you would reconsider your involvement." Gundham mused lowly.

The Ultimate Princess set her jaw. "I'm quite tired of all of you ganging up on Angie. Yes she may be a bit overzealous, however she's only worked to keep the peace. I won't hear any more on the matter. It wasn't why I called for this meeting in the first place."

"You got it Miss Sonia! You won't hear another peep out of me." Kazuichi exclaimed to which Gundham let out a disapproving frown.

"Idiot. Your carefree attitude will be the death of you." Togami offered in a cold manner.

"Hey what's that suppose to mean? I'm just trying to avoid trouble too." he growled as he shot a dark look back at the heir.

"Boys it's quite alright. Shall we focus on other matters?" Sonia suggested offering a soft smile towards the heir, who instead of scowling for a change simply grew quiet.

"What is our purpose here Princess?" Gundham asked quietly as his gaze settled on the blonde next to him.

"Well with recent circumstances I thought we should perhaps discuss Ryoko and a couple of other matters.." Sonia said her voice remaining quiet neutral as she peered around the table.

"Well's she ultra pretty and what she's going through really sucks. I really hope she's doing better ya know." Kazuichi mused as he rubbed the back of his head.

"You really do live in your own world apart from the rest of us don't you?" Togami sighed.

"Hey what's that suppose to mean rich boy?" The mechanic grumbled.

"I believe the cold one is just suggesting that perhaps, you're being too trusting with our new classmate." Tanaka mused quietly. "I have to admit that it is indeed a curious matter. One that seems all too convenient in some ways."

"Well there have been such cases documented before. While I agree it's highly suspicious,we can't rule out the possibility she is indeed telling the truth. She has seemed quite genuine thus far. If this is an act, she is a skilled manipulator." Sonia offered as she glanced around the room.

"I will admit I couldn't read any deception on her part. If she is lying, it is as you say However she's not the only one who has claimed some form of amnesia. Kirigiri also claims to be suffering a lesser form of Amensia." Togami mused quietly as his eyes narrowed.

"Now on the subject of suspicious activity. I'm going to suggest what I've been considering since this game begin, there has to be a traitor among us. Quite frankly it's the only thing to explain how our captor could possibly keep up with so many people simultaneously."

"Sheesh you're really that paranoid?" Kazuichi asked as he shook his head.

"You'd have to be a fool to deny the possibility. If no one else has considered it, then you're not even trying to understand this game." Togami glowered at the others.

"I must admit, while troubling I have wondered the same thing myself." Sonia admitted with a small frown.

"Miss Sonia." Kazuichi deflated on the spot as he sighed. _'I just can't win.'_

"So you suspect there may be a wolf in sheep's clothing. Interesting and it does make a great deal of sense. However it's not as if there is only one suspicious individual among us." Gundham chuckled mirthlessly.

"Heh any idea who it could be money bags?" Kazuichi smirked as he stared at the heir.

The Affluent Heir scowled. "If I knew that this conversation would be superfluous. I had considered for a moment it was Nagito, however he seemed geninuely indifferent when his involvement in the last case was revealed. No I suspect the deluded fool is simply acting of his own accord. That being said there are several others that warrant a closer eye." he mused as he adjusted his glasses slightly.

Kazuichi's shoulders slumped. "Man are we seriously doing this? it just seems wrong to me."

"Kazuichi we're not doing anything unnecessary at the moment. We're just having a conversation, and I think Togami makes a good point." Sonia said as she offered the mechanic a sympathetic smile. The boy in question simply sighed, before nodding his head weakly.

"As I was saying. There are a few amongst us who have raised my suspicions. Junko Enoshima, Hajime Hinata, Kyoko Kirigri, and now Ryoko Otonashi." The heir said, before following quiet a moment.

"Kirigiri and Ryoko make sense naturally, but why do you suspect Junko and Hajime?" Sonia asked in calm manner, as she laced her hands together.

"Well for Kirigri and Ryoko is quite simple. Neither recall their talent or at least aren't willing to share it with us. Kyoko has scarcely said a word to anyone save her own group, and I've seen her taking off on her own on multiple occasions. Ryoko is far simpler by comparison. She is a late addition to the game, one we're suppose to simply accept as a case of amnesia and move on? It feels too convenient and forced for that matter." he paused as his brow furrowed.

"Hajime is supposedly a reserve course student. Why amongst all of us, would there be one talentless boy? Beyond this irregularity I've also noticed that he's been quite perceptive in the trials and commands a great deal of respect within his group. I just find it hard to believe that a commoner with no true gift, would be here amongst the rest of us."

"While I'll certainly grant you it is suspicious for him to be a reserve course student, perhaps you shouldn't underestimate those with a lower mortal level." Tanaka chuckled slightly.

Togami simply rolled his eyes. "Moving on. Junko Enoshima is another that I'm watching closely. If you're all smart you will do so as well."

"You're gonna have to explain that to me. How's a fashionista suspicious?" Kazuichi asked with wide eyes.

"You mean her change in demeanor don't you?" Sonia suggested quietly.

"Of course. Let us remember the Junko Enoshima we encountered on our first day. She was exactly what you'd expect of someone of her station, superficial and thickheaded. However when Naegi was injured she changed almost immediately. How could a Fashionista with no medical training, be capable of knowing how to keep the boy stabilized until they could reach the nurse's office? Then of course her personality suddenly changed. She suddenly dropped much of her previous speech patterns, and started to display far more intelligence and patience. Suffice it to say, there's nothing about Junko Enoshima that makes sense. She's either not whom she says she is or she is hiding a great deal of her history from us or possibly both."

"Hmph I must admit her transformation was quite spectacular." Gundham offered.

Kazuichi scratched the back of his head. "So let's say some of these people are suspicious...what do we do?"

"Nothing. Least not for now. I would simply suggest watching them with a closer eye. I would avoid isolating yourself with them, if it can be avoided." Togami said quietly.

Sonia frowned slightly as she offered a faint nod. "I do not think we should treat any of them poorly, however I don't disagree with Togami's assertions. So just be mindful of them. I'd rather prevent another senseless act of violence if it all possible."

* * *

 **11** **:23 A.M Day Twelve**

 **1st Floor**

 **Dining Hall**

"Did you remember anything at all from yesterday Ryoko?" Asahina asked with an air of apprehension, as she leaned forward against the table.

The red headed amnesiac offered a small shake of her head. "N-No nothing I'm afraid. I was woke up by Monokuma though. I've been up since listening to the notes I kept on my recorder. I played it back a few times.." she admitted with a faint smile.

"I know it must be strange, but how do you feel after everything you heard? do you know who we are?" Naegi asked with a sad smile.

"It was scary I didn't believe it at first, but hearing my own voice tell me was helpful. I understand that you all have been very understanding. The memories that I recorded spoke volumes about how kind you've all been to me. I also described each of you in my recording, which was very helpful" she said her gaze flickering between the group.

"I guess it's fortunate that you're so good at taking notes. I don't know how I could cope with something like that." Sayaka offered a sympathetic smile.

"I'm just glad we found a means of keeping you update to date, even with your condition." Mukuro offered.

It was perhaps one of the few times she'd directly addressed the amnesiac.

Ryoko eyed her curiously a moment, before simply offering a cheerful smile. "And it's far easier than having to read so much information."

* * *

 **1** **:23 P.M Day Twelve**

 **Second Floor**

 **Arcade Hall (Pizzeria)**

"Miss Owari you don't have to eat like a barbarian. Your food's not going anywhere." Ishimaru sighed, as he took a small bite off his own slice.

Akane blinked as she took another huge bite, before looking over at the Hall Monitor with pizza sauce all over her face. "Hey Toko don't be such a freaking stick in the mud! You're being worst than Fuyuhiko." she laughed wildly, before she continued, to quickly polish off her slice of pizza.

 _'She can remember Fuyuhiko's name, but she still can't remember mine.'_ Taka bowed his head slightly in defeat.

Mondo grinned at the gymnast's response, as he folded his arms behind his head. "Speaking of which where is Fuyuhiko and Peko? They've been getting a lot more cozy lately. Just when you think things couldn't get any freakin weirder here." he mused.

"Gonta thinks they're really close. Miss Pekoyama looks at the Boss a lot." The Entomologist mused as he clumsily used a knife and fork to slice his piece of pizza up.

"Shit you really think they might be hooking up big guy? "Mondo wondered as he rubbed at his jaw.

"Mondo my friend, maybe we shouldn't discuss things like that." Ishimaru suggested with a polite smile.

Akane suddenly leaned forward her ample cleavage hanging out as a feral grin spread across her face. "Oh are we taking bets? Cus I'm totally gonna win." She exclaimed.

The biker slowly snapped his attention to her face as he leaned forward as well, his Pompadour almost hitting her forehead. "Oh yeah? You're on!. Winner has to do whatever the loser wants no holds bar. I say that Fuyuhiko is knocking the back out of that every evening."

The gymnast flashed a wild smirk. "Deal Pompadour! But I say that shorty hasn't even made a move on her. Hope you like obeying." she howled in laughter as she held out her hand as Mondo shook it in return.

"You're on chick! Lucky for you I won't do something too shitty when I win." he laughed.

"Shame and here I was hoping you'd want to see my panties or something. How boring." she droned, before cracking a small grin at Mondo's flustered expression.

Ishimaru looked between the pair, before shaking his head as he threw his arms out. "This absolutely unacceptable. Gonta please tell them this is inappropriate."

The bashful hulking boy fidgeted slightly. "Gonta doesn't want to upset anyone, but he doesn't think the Boss is that forward. Despite his words, Gonta thinks he's a gentleman deep down."

Akane snorted as she swatted the boy's back furiously. "Fuyuhiko a gentleman? Shit I just didn't think he had the balls for it."

"Balls for what exactly?" Fuyuhiko's voice caused the Gymnast to nearly choke as she tilted her head, before offering a wide grin. "Heh nothing. Just wondering about if you and Peko were making the beast with two backs?"

The Gangster's mouth feel open. "What the fuck? You don't just ask people that you fucking meathead!"

"So is that a yay or nay?" Owada grinned.

Kiyotaka ran a hand down his face. _'So much for subtlety. I feel so powerless as of late. Between Yonaga and the Committee it feels like everything is falling apart.'_ he sighed quietly.

"Why the fuck are you sighing for?" The Gangster grumbled as he took a seat next to Ishimaru as he ignored Mondo's question.

The Hall Monitor frowned. "I apologize I've been very stressed. I've yet to make any head way in regards to Miss Yonaga. The situation is only getting worse." he said quietly.

Fuyuhiko snorted. "You'll owe me one later dumbass."

"What are you saying?" Ishimaru asked as he quirked a single brow.

The Gangster folded his hands behind his head, before scowling as he watched Akane stuffing her mouth. "Let's just say I got you a little back up. Peko can get things done."

* * *

 **3:04 P.M Day Twelve**

 **Second Floor**

 **Classroom 1-A**

"N-Now calm down a freaking second alright?! There's no need to be waving that thing around alright?" Hiro exclaimed nervously.

Pekoyama extended her wooden sword, so that it was only an inch or so from the boy's face. "We're going to have a long conversation. When we're satisfied you may leave."

"And you better tell the truth you delinquent, or so help me I'll show you my newest technique!" Tenko exclaimed as she popped her knuckles.

The Clairvoyant bowed his head, before pressing his palms together. "Whatever you ladies say! I'm your guy, just don't hurt me."

The Swordswoman kept an emotionless expression, as she stared unflinchingly at the boy. "That is yet to be seen. Firstly before we get into other matters. Were you or were you not the one who swindled Mistress Natsumi out of a great deal of money? The same money you spent on that ridiculous ball you carry everywhere?"

Hagakure offered a nervous laugh. "Heh I would never swindle anyone. She wanted her fortune read and I did just that. How was I suppose to know she was some chick that was part of some crime family?"

Peko's eyes narrowed dangerously. "You realize your idiotic fortunes are what lead her to become obsessed with Hope's Peak. Her whole demeanor changed. After she learned that Fuyuhiko had been accepted she latched onto some bizarre notion she'd follow in his footsteps. You are solely to blame for that."

Hiro paled as he waved his hands frantically. "Hey you can't hold that against me right? I'm a fortune teller right? It's what I do."

"Is that so? Perhaps the Kuzuyru family could be convinced to forgive your actions. However there's something you're going to help us with." Pekoyama said in a low voice.

"Oh crap! Please don't cut off one of my fingers. I'll do anything else ya want!" Hiro exclaimed with a frantic expression.

Tenko sighed. "Would you stop being such a big baby. We haven't even touched you."

A sigh escaped the silver haired girl. "Yasuhiro you're not even worth that effort. So stop sniveling. Why are you actually involved with Yonaga? And don't tell us it's because you actually believe in her ludicrous god."

Hagakure blinked as he reached back to rub his head. "Well it's just that I, jeez how do I even say it? Look I really like Ang. Yeah I think the whole Atua crap is bogus, but it means a lot to her right? I wanna make her happy. I mean guys do that for chicks right?"

"So you're lying about being faithful to get into her pants? How very noble." Pekoyama deadpanned.

"Now hold on a sec, it ain't just that. You make it sound like I'm a jackass or something. I really do care about Ang, but I know she wouldn't give me the time of day if I didn't support her and Atua." The Clairvoyant bowed his head slightly.

"Hmph did it ever occur to you what would happen by supporting her?" Tenko asked as she rested a hand on her side. "She's all but in charge of the Committee save in name. She's starting to preach now and it's becoming dangerous. To make matters worse she's now managed to convince Maizono,Saionji, and Ouma to join the Committee. She now has too many followers to overthrow her in a vote."

"W-What do you want me to do about it? I mean yeah she's been making the group larger, but nothing bad has happened. I mean heck we haven't had a death in a while either. Maybe you should have more faith in her?" Hiro suggested with a halfhearted smile.

Pekoyama narrowed her eyes. "Deep down you recognize the danger as well. Angie has no intention of escaping this place. No what she really wants is to convince all of us to accept this existence as our fate. Though I am loathed to admit it, you may be our only hope."

The Clairvoyant blinked as he pointed at himself. "Huh me? What are you talking about?"

Tenko groaned as she planted her hand against her forehead. "Dummy you're the only one who might be able to pull Angie back! If she cares about you, maybe you can still reach her. If you can convince her to change her mind everyone else will follow her example."

Hagakure frowned as he took a seat on the floor, before crossing his legs. "I don't suppose I can do a read on this, before making a decision?"

The Swordwoman scowled. "As much as I would enjoy hitting you, we cannot force you to do this. However you need to decide for yourself, if this place is where you want to spend the rest of your life. On the other hand you could always report right back to Yonaga, but I hope you at least give it some thought." she mused as she turned towards the door.

Tenko made a face as she stared at the boy a moment, before following after the Swordswoman into the hallway.

"Hey Peko! Uh thanks for helping back there. You certainly know how to get results." The Aikido Master mused with a faint smile.

The Swordswoman peered over at the other girl, before shaking her head. "Your gratitude is unnecessary. Yonaga is getting out of hand. I'm simply taking measures to undermine her authority."

* * *

 **5** **:17 P.M Day Twelve**

 **Second Floor**

 **Pool Area**

Hajime couldn't help but chuckle as he spotted Chiaki floating in a large inflatable tube, towards the center of the pool. Despite the proximity to the water the girl still had her face plastered to her hand held game. _'Even when we're swimming she's still playing games. Guess she's the Ultimate Gamer for a reason'_ he thought with an amused smile.

Chiaki wore a more traditional one piece blue swimsuit. One that you'd expect to see at a school function rather than on a beach. She was surprisingly more voluptuous, than her petite frame would have suggested otherwise. Her locks of pink framed her face as she stared intently at the small screen.

Hajime sighed softly as he suddenly dived down, before swimming forward slowly. He emerged at the edge of the pool as he peeked up Mikan who let out a sharp eep as she folded her arms against her chest. A visible blush stained her cheeks.

The purple haired nurse was still clothed in her typical clothes, as she allowed only her feet to dangle into the pool.

"You still haven't changed your mind huh? That's a shame. I bet you'd look cute in your swimsuit." Hajime laughed as the nurse's eyes went wide as her face turned a crimson color.

"N-No I'll just watch you. I mean when I say I'll watch you, what I mean is." she sputtered softly, as she pressed her index fingers together in a nervous gesture.

"Hey it's alright. I understand Mimi. Don't worry so much." Hajime grinned at her. "Do you not know how to swim?" he asked as he raised a single brow.

Mikan bowed her head slightly as she lightly chewed on her lower lip. "Y-yes I do...it's just it would mean having to wear a swimsuit." she offered quietly.

Hajime regarded her a moment as the realization dawned upon him. "I understand Mimi, you don't have to wear anything that makes you uncomfortable. You could wear something like Chiaki has on? " he suggested.

The Ultimate Nurse's lower lip quivered a moment. "Mikan can't wear any kind of swimsuit, because she's ugly." she said quietly.

Hajime's eyes narrowed. "Hey stop it with that talk. I don't know who was stupid enough to make you think that, but they're definitely wrong. I think you'd look really pretty. I mean you always do anyway." he offered in a confident manner.

Mikan's gaze lifted to stare into Hajime's eyes a moment a weak smile tugged at the corner of her lips. "You really mean that?" she asked in a soft voice.

"Of course. Just don't worry so much silly girl." He smiled as he peered around the room a moment. "I see the others are still a no show."

"Maybe they're working on getting Usami for me." Chiaki mused with a glint in her soft pink eyes, as she suddenly floated past Ryoma who was floating on his back..

"Nanami. I don't think I've seen you so focused on anything, other than your games since we've known each other." Hajime laughed as the adorable girl's fixation on the stuffed rabbit.

"Heh I hope she's up for some competition. I heard that Saionji has her eyes on it too. I think she's making Yamada help her." Ryoma mused as he paddled backwards across the surface of the water.

There was a suddenly vigorous amount of splashing as Chiaki began to furiously kick her feet, as she paddled towards the ladder. Hajime couldn't help, but snort at how quickly the gamer was moving. "

"I guess this is the first she's heard of it." Hoshi actually chuckled as he closed his eyes.

"Should we be concerned?" Hinata smiled as he peered up at Tsumiki

"A-About what?" Mikan asked quietly as her vision flicked from Chiaki's retreating form, and back to the pool.

"What Chiaki will do to Hiyoko if she doesn't get Usami first." Hajime grinned wildly.

Mikan offered a shy smile. "Maybe we could work together like Makoto and the others did to get that recorder for Ryoko?" she suggested.

Hajime allowed a smile to tug at his face. "Yeah that's not a bad idea at all. So long as we can keep everyone focused."

"On the topic of Ryoko, what do you both make of that girl?" Ryoma asked as he opened his eyes.

Hinata was quiet a moment as he paddled a few feet, before responding. "Honestly? I don't really know yet. I figure I'll have a better idea after getting to know her better."

"She seems very nice to me. I wish I had access to more medical equipment so I could better understand her amnesia." Mikan frowned slightly.

The Tennis Pro allowed a faint smile. "Heh you both are probably right. After being in jail you tend to see enemies everywhere."

Hajime gaze settled on the other boy. "I never really asked, but how did you get out in the first place? I mean for what happened."

Hoshi frowned as he folded his arms behind his head. "Not much to tell kid. I was visited by a scout from Hope's Peak. Honestly thought he was full of shit. Three days later I'm sprung and on a plane to Tokyo. I don't remember anything after that."

The Nurse's eyes widened as she lightly kicked at the water. "T-That's incredible Ryo! Someone must have thought you were really special." a small smile graced her lips.

The former convict let out a mirthless chuckle. "I don't know about all of that. Honestly I don't know why they gave me the time of day. Heck I don't know why I was even willing to listen to them."

"Maybe a small part of you still believed there was something to live for." Hinata mused with a halfhearted smile.

"Iunno Kid maybe you're right. Heh I'd be lying if I didn't say you all have grown on me." Ryoma allowed a faint smile, before shutting his eyes once more.

* * *

 **7:22 P.M Day Twelve**

 **First Floor**

 **Bathhouse**

Fujisaki's brow furrowed, as he sat hunched over the small laptop.

"Fuji you need to fucking take a break. If you don't stop I'll force feed you. You don't need to lose any damn weight." The Ultimate Inventor exclaimed causing the boy to nearly drop the laptop.

"O-Oh Miu I lost track of time. I'm so close to getting this working, but I still need a power source." The boy frowned as he turned to face the blonde who stood a few feet away with a tray balanced in her hands.

"Trade with me Fujibear. Eat something and this gorgeous genius will handle the rest!" Iruma offered him a confident smirk.

The Programmer offered a shy smile as he sat the laptop down. "Thank you Miu. Sorry I've been so distracted today." he laughed nervously as he took the tray, before taking a seat on one of the benches.

The busty blonde waved a hand dismissively as she sat down next to him, before examining the laptop. "Shit you don't have to always apologize Fuji. You didn't do anything wrong, you just get really fucking focused sometimes. I didn't want you wasting away alright?" she huffed as she flipped the laptop over as her eyes narrowed slightly.

Chihiro bit into a carrot as his gaze remained settled on the girl. "Uh Miu would you like to do something tomorrow? Just the two of us?" he stammered slightly.

The blonde next to him snorted slightly as her gaze flitted back to him. "Aren't we doing that right now Fuji? Heh I guess I'm starting to spoil you. You just can't get enough of having me to yourself."

The petite boy swallowed what was in his mouth, before nervously starring at the floor. "I-I really like you Miu. I was wondering if you saw me as a girl or a boy? It's just that I'd like to spend a lot more time with you." he admitted as his face felt like it was on fire.

Iruma felt herself gob smacked as she stared at the boy. Her face was unusually red as she pressed the laptop against her chest. "Fuji I don't care if you're a fucking chick or dude. That shit never really mattered to me." she said though her voice was surprisingly quiet. "But you want to get to know me better? I'm a shitty person who's a bitch, if you haven't noticed. Why would anyone want to bother with someone like me?"

Chihiro hesitantly peered up to see that the blonde looked surprisingly vulnerable. Her usually crass side was gone for the moment. The boy summoned his nerve as he reached out and slowly seized one of her hands. "I-I don't see anything like that. I believe the real Miu has a big heart, she just doesn't know how to be honest with herself and others. I want to get to know that person better."

The Inventor slowly stood up as she took in a quick breath. "I'll work on this tonight Fuji. Tomorrow at noon." she said as she wordlessly leaned down and pressed her mouth against his cheek causing his eyes to widen in surprise.

"What's happening at noon?" The boy stuttered cutely as he stared at the blonde in confusion.

Miu tucked the laptop under her arm as she rose back to her full height. She offered him a cheeky grin. "Our first date of course! Don't stand me up Fujibear." she said as she turned, and quickly strode out of the room leaving a stunned boy in her wake.

* * *

 **8** **:03 P.M Day Twelve**

 **Second Floor**

 **Archive**

"Toko?" Shuichi called out as he walked into the small archive section of the library.

The room was dimly lit save a single lamp, that was resting on one of the tables. Next to the lamp was a series of pages and an old fashioned ink and quill.

The Detective quietly approached the table as he peered over the stack of pages. His brow furrowed ever so slightly. 'Well she was definitely here. I have no doubt this is writing.' he mused to himself.

Saihara tensed suddenly as he heard shuffling on the floor next to the table.

He squinted slightly as he saw a shape slowly rising from the floor.

The boy let out a withheld breath as he recognized the girl. "Jeez you startled me Fukawa. What were you doing there in the first place?"

Toko slowly lifted her head as her tongue slowly lolled out of her mouth. Her manic gaze slowly settled on the boy. "Heh well if ain't one of the boys of my dreams. It must be my freaking birthday." she cracked up into a fit of laughter as she slowly reached below her skirt.

Shuichi shivered at her different demeanor as he took a step backwards. "Toko are you alright? Did you hit your head or something?"

An unnatural grin spread across the girl's face as she suddenly brandished a pair of razor sharp scissors. "Oh I'm just starting to feel great. I'll show you how good I'm feeling." she cackled as she suddenly lunged forward across the table.

A horrified gasp escaped the boy, as he felt the cold metal sink deep into his flesh.

The girl licked his cheek very slowly as she let out purr. "You have me mistaken with someone else sweetie. My name is Syo and we're just getting started."

* * *

 **8** **:30 P.M Day Twelve**

 **Second Floor**

 **Chapel**

"Atua will watch over each and everyone of us." Angie said quietly as her gaze flitted across the gathered students.

"It is time that we cast aside such selfish desires and embrace each other as family. It is up to us to spread the message of Atua and his wisdom." The blonde said as her voice rose higher.

"Together we can end the cycle of bloodshed. The only reason why any of us have suffered is because of our own desire to put our own wellbeing, beyond that of our fellow man. We shall reject Monokuma's will and embrace this place as our home. So long as our faith remains vigilant, Angie knows we can prevent anymore suffering. Angie will not stop until our message resonates with every soul here."

The Artist offered a warm smile from behind her altar, as she peered across the room at each of Atua's followers.

Over the course of time the devout had increased along with the size of the Committee. Each of those present had their own reasons though.

Tsumugi seemingly believed in Atua and Angie's message from the beginning. She'd even convinced Hifumi to begin joining their evening services.

Sonia on the other hand wasn't quite as religious. Instead she had supported Angie as she saw her message of a unity as a way of preventing further violence. Since it had been three days with little to no incidents, it seemed to be working.

Keebo and Gonta were both drawn by the sense of inclusion. Beyond that the idea of being able to prevent any further harm and live in harmony was a driving factor.

Maizono had continued to show up daily as well. Her presence was more so due to her seeking penance and forgiveness. It was a means to fill a void and atone for her own guilty conscious.

Kokichi had remained an enigma. He seemed genuinely moved everytime he was present in the Chapel. However it was impossible to determine, if any of it was genuine or not.

Suddenly the brief silence was broken, as the door into the chapel swung open.

There stood none other than Gundham Tanaka.

"Ah good evening! Atua welcomes you to this humble sanctuary. Would you care to join us?" Angie asked with a small smile.

The boy scowled as he stared balefully at the blonde. "No I believe that would be a waste of all of our time. While you were wasting time with your foolish doctrine, one of our comrades was murdered. If you're quite done brainwashing everyone, we have a crime to solve."

A rare look of anger appeared on the Artist's face, however when she spoke her voice was hushed. "I will not have you speak ill of Atua in this place. It was not one of my faithful I can assure you of that. Only those who are blind to Atua's light continue to disrupt our harmony."

Keebo cleared his throat. "With no disrespect we must focus on the task at hand. Since an announcement hasn't' been played, I can only assume not enough have discovered the body. We cannot allow someone to get away with this heinous deed."

Almost as if in response to the Robot's remarks, the speakers in the room suddenly sprang to life.

 ** _"Ahem. This is a school announcement! A body has been discovered! Sheesh not even waiting for the next motive. I like the cut of your jib. Anyhoo you kiddos know the name of this game. Investigation and then Trial!"_** Monokuma's voice resonated throughout the room.

Sonia stood up as she quickly crossed the room, before pressing a hand against Gundham's shoulder. "I know you don't approve, but now isn't the time. We have to remain focused. Please Gundham don't make this worse."

The Breeder gritted his teeth as he numbly nodded his head. "As you wish Dark One."

* * *

 **Ghostface4** _I just wanted to say thank you so much for saying that. I've been trying really hard to juggle all these characters. I hope you enjoy what I have planned next =)_

 **Dinodude8000**

 _Oh I like keeping you in suspense. Like now for example muahahaa_

 **SuperedX **

_Hehe well I appreciate it! I hope you enjoy what comes next =)_

 **Kusanagi**

 _I thought it would be fun to show Shirogane's house of cards collapsing. She assumed she was above the rules and now she's forced to accept that she's just as vulnerable as anyone else._

 **Gatekeeper JPG **

_Yeah I wanted to show the turmoil between various characters. I didn't want conflict to only arise during the motives._

 ** darknessking6 **

_Well I can most definitely tell you, it wasn't Angie,Tanaka, or Sonia this time around :P_

 **Trygve11**

 _What I really wanted to show is that both Tsumugi and Mukuro didn't have all the facts. Shirogane knows about Mukuro, but not about Ryoko/Hiyoko. Where as Mukuro doesn't know about Shirogane, but she knows about Ryoko/Hiyoko. No one knows every single detail._

 **1995hzq**

 _As one of my reviewers put it, Tsumugi was served some humble pie. She's not anymore safe than anyone else._

 **doomqwer**

 _Despair you say? How bout a fresh body? *grins*_

 **PettyPunk **

_Yeah I had to tweak Shirogane a little bit in this AU. Since I can already say that the V3 twist isn't a part of this. This isn't some TV show by Team Daganronpa. Also yeah I really loved Owada a lot myself. I liked teasing his encounter with Fujisaki, however without the added pressure of a motive it didn't result in the same outcome._


	43. Chapter 43: Duality: Act One

**Chapter 43: Duality: Act One**

 **8:34 P.M Day Twelve**

 **Second Floor**

 **Library**

"I don't understand why we have to hunt Saihara down. If he didn't show up on time, maybe he just didn't feel like exercising this evening." Maki frowned slightly as the trailed behind the Pianist and Astronaut.

Kaede shook her head. "But that's just it. Shuichi said he would meet us after we spoke with Fukawa. It's not like him to be late."

The Astronaut laced his hands behind his head. "Hey it's no biggie. Maybe my sidekick just lost track of time. We'll just make sure he makes up for it with push ups tonight."

"Hmph do you actually intend on doing any yourself?" Maki asked as she shot him a critical look as the trio neared the archive entrance.

"Hey cut me some slack Maki Roll. I just don't wanna embarrass Shuichi in front of you ladies." Momota grinned as he opened the cracked door, before the mirth immediately disappeared from his face.

"Oh my god." He breathed as they peered into the dimly lit room.

There laying on the floor was a body, something was clearly sticking out of their limp form.

Maki gritted her teeth as she pushed past the boy, before flicking the overhead lights on.

The room was suddenly bathed in a bright glow illuminating the horrifying scene in grisly detail.

There laying on the floor with a pair of scissors rammed through her chest was none other than Toko Fukawa. Blood was splattered all over the room, but it was especially pooled around her body.

 ** _"Ahem. This is a school announcement! A body has been discovered! Sheesh not even waiting for the next motive. I like the cut of your jib. Anyhoo you kiddos know the name of this game. Investigation and then Trial!"_** Monokuma's voice resonated throughout the room.

Harukawa stalked forward, before kneeling down as her crimson gaze studied the girl momentarily. An exasperated sigh left her lips as she tilted her head back to the pair. "This was done recently. She hasn't been dead very long." _ ***TRUTH BULLET***_

Kaito trembled as his gaze was fixed upon something on the far side of the room. There was another occupant in the room.

There against the far wall was none other than Saihara. A pair of scissors was pierced through his left shoulder and seemed to be imbedded into the far wall.

"Shuichi!" Kaede let out a shriek.

The Ultimate Pianist bounded forward. A frantic look was settled on her face, as she felt her heart hammering against her chest. "N-No Shuichi don't you dare do this. Please you can't be." her voice cracked as she stared at the boy who's head was hung low.

Kaede gently reached out and pressed her palms against either side of his face. The tears that were collected in her eyes began to spill over as her mouth fumbled a moment. "He's still warm. I think he's still breathing. We have to get him down." Kaede exclaimed as she reached for the pair of scissors only to be stopped as Maki grabbed her wrist.

"Don't be an idiot. Shuichi has lost a lot of blood, but his wound isn't lethal yet. He's only passed out, probably from shock. If you yank that out now he might lose too much blood before we can do anything about it." The girl offered in a low voice.

"So we do nothing?!" Kaede snapped only to feel a hand gingerly pat her shoulder.

"Hey we didn't say anything like that. We're not gonna take good care of Shuichi. Everyone is bound to be here soon enough. Let my Sis do what she does best. She's got a pretty good record ya know?" he offered a halfhearted smile for her sake.

Kaede numbly nodded her head. "I'm sorry I just saw him like that and thought." she trailed off as she returned her gaze to the boy. "I'm sorry."

"Stop apologizing. Not everyone knows how to handle things like this. Momota why don't you make sure Tsumiki gets here sooner rather than later?" Maki suggested as she crossed her arms.

"Leave it to me!" Kaito said as he offered her a thumbs up, before jogging towards the door.

* * *

 **8:39 P.M Day Twelve**

 **First Floor**

 **Hallway**

"Master Togami are you sure you'll be fine on your own?" Kirumi's brow furrowed ever so slightly as she regarded the Heir.

Byakuya offered a small smirk. "Is that genuine concern I'm detecting? I'll be just fine. I have no intention of sitting around and twiddling my thumbs. I don't intend to let the result of this trial to by resolved by chance. I'm sure you'll be quite capable of handling matters in my absence."

The Maid lips pulled in a fine line. "Yes of course. I do wish you'd show a bit more tact though, this isn't a game Master."

Togami adjusted his glasses a moment as he stared down at this handbook, as he regarded the details of the case.

 ** _Monokuma Case File #4_**

 ** _Victim : Toko Fukawa_**

 **"The victim suffered a single stab wound through the chest."**

 **"Cause of Death is due to massive blood loss."**

 **"The time of death is exactly 8:13 P.M _  
_**

 **"The body was discovered in the Theater at exactly 8:36 P.M"**

"No it has to remain a game. Games can be won." he mused quietly, as he began to trudge off towards the stairs.

"Miss Tojo shall we be on our way?" Komaeda asked from further down the hall, as he regarded her with a thin smile.

Kirumi raised her chin slightly. "You don't have to wait on me Komadea. You more than welcome to go on without me."

"I can sense hositility in your composed expression Miss Tojo. You are cautious of me now, I suppose I can't blame you for that. However I have to wait on you. After all we saw one another around the time of the murder did we not?" He offered a fake smile towards the girl.

A soft sigh escaped the Maid. "Believe whatever you like Nagito. It makes little difference." she eyed him a moment, before bowing her head slightly. "Though I suppose you are right about alibis. Though I am surprised you are being so careful. You didn't seem to mind being sacrificed before."

"I wouldn't use the word careful. I don't mind dying for this cause in the least. However I'd rather make sure hope flourishes in the best way possible. Even if my life is meaningless, I'd rather my death not be. Perhaps I've had some time to consider my previous actions." he mused softly.

Kirumi couldn't help but roll her eyes slightly. "I doubt that very much, however I have no intention of arguing with you. We both know that all you want is someone who can vouch for your whereabouts. That way if we reach an impasse you at the very least can't be considered a suspect. Though that may not matter if the sacrificial clause is used again." The Maid said as she laced her hands behind her back as the pair neared the Dining Room.

"Perhaps you're right. However I have faith we will discover the truth this time. That and I believe luck may be on my side this time around." Nagito smiled at her, before proceeding through the double doors.

Kirumi shook her head as she pinched the bridge of her nose a moment, before following after the boy.

* * *

 **9:01 P.M Day Twelve**

 **First Floor**

 **Nurse's Office**

"Mikan how is he? Do you think he'll be alright?" Kaede asked in a shaky tone. She stared intently at the unconscious boy, who lay in the small medical bed.

The Purple haired nurse was lightly wiping excess blood from the two stitched up wounds.

She tilted her head to regard the Pianist. "Um Well I'll need a bit longer to be certain, but he's only lost consciousness. Probably due to shock and blood loss. So I'm hoping he'll come around here shortly."

Kaede numbly nodded her head as she pulled up a seat next to the bed, before gently taking one of the boy's hands into her own. "Shuichi I'm so sorry."

"Hey don't be so hard on yourself. Saihara is tougher than he looks alright? He'll be back on his feet in no time, but he definitely owes you. If you hadn't been so insistent to look for him, it might have been too late." Kaito frowned as he folded his arms. "Fortunately he's in Miki's hands so he'll be just fine. My sister here is a miracle worker." The boy offered a hearty grin at the Nurse.

"Momota stop teasing me. I'm just doing the best I can, I'm not that special." Mikan offered softly as she gingerly continued to clean Shuichi's injury.

"Your brother is right though. You're basically our guardian angel Mikan." Kaede offered a tearful smile. "When I saw Fukawa on the floor and then Shuichi like that, my whole world felt like it was going to end."

The Ultimate Nurse fought down a faint flush as she peered up from her work. "I'm just sorry Toko was beyond being saved too. It seems like for everyone I save, there's someone else I can't." she offered quietly.

Kaito scratched the back of his head. "Sheesh you can't put that on yourself Miki. My buddy Shuichi is gonna pull through cause of you. We have to stay positive about what we still have going for us. We'll figure out who did this crap and that's all there is to it."

The Pianist offered a slightly amused chuckle as she continued to stared down at Shuichi still form. "Momota is right, I just want to know why this happened at all. What did Fukawa or Shuichi do to deserve that? There wasn't any motive. It just seems random and cruel."

Mikan meekly nodded her head. "Y-Yes it doesn't seem to make much sense does it? Things had been so quiet too." she frowned, before glancing over at her brother.

"Momota now that I've stemmed the bleeding, I think we need to get Shuichi a transfusion." The Nurse said as she eyed the pale detective again.

The Astronaut nodded his head as he suddenly pulled up his sleeve. "Take as much as you need! Anything for my sidekick!" Kaito said with a fierce expression.

The Nurse couldn't help but raise a hand to her mouth to stifle a giggle at his declaration.

"W-What? Why are you laughing?! I'm serious if it's for my friend I don't mind in the least." Kaito grumbled.

Kaede's expression softened slightly as she glanced over at the boy. "Dummy do you even know what blood type Shuichi is? Besides we have blood on hand in the office."

The Astronaut face vaulted. "Heh of course I knew that! I was just trying to lighten the mood, that's all." he muttered.

Mikan offered the boy a bright smile as she reached out and lightly ruffled his hair in an affectionate manner. "Well thank you for that Momota. That was very kind of you." she offered softly. She slipped past him as she knelt down and opened the fridge containing the various blood packs.

"Yeah well that's just who I am." Kaito offered with a sheepish grin.

Kaede's mirth faded as she stared back at the wounded detective. _'Shuichi I don't know what I would do, if you died. We haven't known each other very long, but you've become so precious to me. Just hang in there please, we'll pick up any slack we can. There's still so much I want to say to you.'_

* * *

 **9:06 P.M Day Twelve**

 **Second Floor**

 **Archive**

 _'Victim is one Toko Fukawa. Her body show no other recent trauma, save the single stab wound through the chest. As the file indicates this would have led to massive blood loss. Death would have followed soon after.'_ Ryoko mused to herself as she quietly jotted her thoughts down into her notebook. _***TRUTH BULLET***_

"You take thorough notes." A voice mused behind her causing her to tense slightly.

The amnesiac tilted her head to regard the lavender haired girl. "Kyoko Kirigiri right? Yes I've become quite skilled at taking thorough notes. I can only imagine it is how I cope with my disability."

Kiri nodded her head slightly as she eyed the girl. "I see what you mean. That could prove very useful to the investigation. I've noted that there are bloodstains near the table, that seem to move across the room. To where Shuichi was found. It leads me to believe he was initially attacked and then moved, before being pinned against the wall." _***TRUTH BULLET***_

"I'm not very familiar with most of you, or at least I don't think so. Could there be a reason why someone would want to target either Fukawa or Saihara?" Ryoko asked.

"Hmph I very much doubt Toko was entirely a victim in this incident. This is highly suspicious is it not?" Togami asked as he was crouched next to Toko's motionless body, her skirt was hiked up slightly to reveal a series of razor sharp scissors that were strapped along her thigh. There were also scars along her inner thighs, that were clearly much older. ***TRUTH BULLET***

"Curious do your investigations always begin in such particular places?" Kiri asked as her eyes narrowed slightly.

A dry chuckle escaped the boy. "I don't appreciate you insinuation. Though if you must know the deceased shared some interesting information with me. Including the existence of these scissors you see here." His eyes narrowed slightly as he peered between the two girls. "Tell me are either of you familiar with the name Genocider Syo?"

* * *

 **9:06 P.M Day Twelve**

 **First Floor**

 **Dormitories**

"Mm it would seem she was known as the Ultimate Writer for a reason. Though I dare say I don't particularly enjoy her particular style. It does seem however that she kept herself preoccupied. I can't say the world will be worse off without such tripe." Celestia mused softly as her ruby gaze flitted around the room.

Twogami offered a disapproving sigh. "Celes you could show a bit more respect for the deceased. I know you weren't fond of Fukawa, but no one deserves such a fate."

"Gonta agrees with fake man. Miss Toko did nothing to deserve this." The Burly teen murmured. The Entomologist pulled off his glasses, before wiping a few tears out of his eyes.

The Gambler offered a faint sigh. "Very well I apologize for being overly callous. This routine is starting to make me emotionally numb." The Gambler lied as she peered over at Gokuhara. "You and Toko were friends were you not? Is that why you wished to join us?"

Gonta offered a faint nod of his head in response. "Gonta not smart like a lot of people. But Toko Gonta's friend. Gonta wants to do whatever he can to help, even if all Gonta can do is make sure Toko's stuff not messed up."

The Imposter paused momentarily. "Having respect for the dead and the belongings is very noble. I'd like to think she would appreciate that Gonta."

"Clearly it wasn't the only thing she appreciated." Celestia's interjected as she flipped through a journal. "While Togami wasn't a surprise it seems that Toko also was quite taken with Shuichi. " _***TRUTH BULLET***_

Gonta nodded his head. "Oh yes! Miss Toko was writing book based on Shuichi. She like him a lot, but she also like Byakuya. Gonta never understood that." _***TRUTH BULLET***_

"Hmph well those two couldn't be more different. I suppose we cannot ascertain that from Toko any longer, but perhaps those two are a different story. Perhaps they can shed light on the matter." Twogami mused.

"There is something else of interest here. Fukawa in this journal keeps mentioning another girl. One that she seems to be afraid of, could it be that she wrote about her own killer?" Celestia suggested as her gaze flitted between the two boys.

The Ultimate Imposter folded his arms. "It's certainly a possibility. Though we need to ascertain more information first. I'd like to investigate Saihara's room as well. On the chance he doesn't survive or awaken before the trial there might be something of use to us."

* * *

 **9:15 P.M Day Twelve**

 **First Floor**

 **Dining hall**

"Alas here we are once more." Korekiyo sighed dramatically as he peered around the cafeteria.

Hajime's brow furrowed ever so slightly. "Yeah and again we're without a clear motive."

"Ah well it's wonderful to see most of us are alive and well."Nagito offered a pleasant smile as he peered around the room of students.

"Heh can't say the feeling is mutual." Kazuichi mumbled.

"W-What if this foul one is behind this heinous attack?" Hifumi said nervously as he pointed at the white haired teen.

"Ah but you see I was in the Laundry Room at the time of the attack. Miss Tojo can attest to that." Nagito offered a fake smile as he peered over at the Maid.

"Sis is that true?!" Hiyoko asked as she stared wide eyed at the maid.

Kirumi bowed her head slightly. "It's true that I was attending to my duties when Komaeda arrived. In fact he was with me when the body announcement was actually played and we both saw Ouma shortly before the time of death. I believe that does offer a solid account."

"Tch no way of knowing if that jackwad Komaeda still isn't involved somehow." Owada scowled.

Kokichi laced his hands behind his head. "Soooo what's the word on Saihara? Is he a goner too?"

The Solider fought the urge to scowl at him. "Mikan expects that he'll be fine. She's hoping that he'll be awake shortly."

"At least there's a little bit of good news." Aoi mused with a halfhearted smile.

Makoto gingerly wrapped an arm around her waist. "I just don't understand why though. It's like Hajime said, there wasn't even a motive in play. Why would anyone hurt Fukawa or Saihara."

"I'm sure Atua will watch over him during this difficult time." Angie offered softly as she leaned against Hiro's shoulder.

Sonia bowed her head slightly. "I'm truly saddened to hear about another violent act so soon, and I'm pleased to hear that he'll survive. However I must agree with Naegi it makes little sense. We must uncover the truth." she offered softly.

Keebo offered a thoughtful expression. "We cannot be certain as to the why, but we can still narrow down the who."

"Chromedome is fucking right! we'll have this shit sorted in no time." Iruma snorted with a confident expression.

"That's the fucking spirit. Let's get down to business already." Akane grinned wildly.

Maki who sat away from everyone else scowled slightly. "Then let us start with poking at everyone's alibis. Based off of what we know, Tanaka was the first to discover the scene or am I mistaken?" _***TRUTH BULLET***_

"While I cannot attest for any silent parties, I did indeed discover the scene. I didn't linger long however, as I suspected if I was discovered it would give someone the wrong impression. Knowing there would be a gathering in the Chapel at that time, I went there first. That's when I announced what I'd found." Gundham offered.

Shirogane frowned slightly. "There is one thing I found strange though, you never made any mention of Shuichi. Why is that? And why were you there in the first place?"

Gundham shook his head slightly. "That's quite simple actually. Though I am loathed to admit it, I was unaware he was in the room at all. As for why I was there in the first place? I was actually looking for something to read, before retiring for the evening."

"It's actually a very distinct possibility. The single lamp that was on, didn't provide much light. We could only make out a body that was next to the nearby table. It wasn't until I turned on the overhead light that we found Saihara on the far side of the room." Maki offered.

"Well unless it's some fucking jacked up idea of a story, can imagine why he'd acknowledge being in the room with the body, if he was guilty." Fuyuhiko grumbled.

"I must agree with Fuyuhiko's assessment! Furthermore I believe we can at this time remove all of those present within the chapel. The files state the murder occurred during the service, making it impossible for anyone inside to be the culprit." Kiyotaka mused. "However we do need to know who all was in attendance."

Sayaka's gaze flitted around the room a moment, before she cleared her throat. "Well including myself, there was Angie, Sonia,Gonta,Keebo,Tsumugi, Kokichi, and Hifumi. I was sort of surprised that Hiyoko and Hiro were absent though." _***TRUTH BULLET***_

"Then that makes eight in total that were accounted for in the chapel. Though where were you two?" The Soldier asked as she quirked a single brow.

Hiro offered a sheepish expression. "Ah jeez don't look at me. Crap I don't have a good story alright? I zonked after dinner for a little while. I woke up and freakin realized I was gonna be late for the evening service in the Chapel. I hightailed it upstairs after the doors were already shut." he sighed as he scratched the back of his head. "I didn't wanna interrupt Ang once she was on a roll, so I went for a walk to kill sometime. Long story short I ended up stumbling into the Museum." _***TRUTH BULLET***_

"Indeed he did. In fact I recall because he very nearly damaged a priceless urn." Kiyo's voice was a bit darker, as he narrowed his eyes.

"And what time was that Kiyo?" Hajime asked as he regarded the anthropologist.

"I believe it was shortly after Eight-Twenty." The boy mused.

"Well it doesn't exonerate Hiro, but at least he does have a witness." Naegi mused.

"Yeah but what about the shrimp? Still haven't heard a peep out of her." Kazuichi muttered as he stared at Saionji.

Hiyoko puffed her cheeks out as she shot the boy a dark look. "Tch loser. I'll have you know I skipped the Chapel this evening to play in the arcade."

Yonaga offered a disapproving stare. "Hiyoko I'm not angry, but I am disappointed in you."

The girl pouted as she stomped her feet on the ground, before jabbing a finger at Nanami. "It's her fault! If she'd just concede that damn rabbit to me, I wouldn't have to keep trying so hard."

Chiaki offered a deadpanned expression. "I will never give up on Usami. Though I do remember seeing Hiyoko playing on of the dance cabinets while we were there."

"So was everyone in your group there too?" Tenko asked with a small smile.

"Not all of us. Both Miu and Fujisaki were the only two not with us. Even Kyoko and I were enjoying yourselves. Well that is until the announcement was made." Ryoma offered in a monotone manner.

"Well Fujibear and I were together in the bathhouse most of the time. You'd be amazed what she can do with her damn hands." Iruma smirked as she wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

Chihiro's eyes widened though it wasn't from perverse insinuation. _'Miu just lied right now. It's true we were together in the Bathhouse earlier, but we separated a little less than an hour before the murder. I was still in the Bathhouse when the announcement played.' the boy bit his lip as he stared over at the Inventor. 'She's lying but I don't know about what. I don't want to betray Miu, but I also don't want to hurt anyone else. What do I do?'_

Ishimaru cleared his throat. "Miss Fujisaki is that correct?"

The Programmer took a short breath, before nodding his head vigorously. "Y-Yes! Well I mean we were in the bathhouse together. Just not the dirty stuff." he mumbled lamely as he fidgeted with his hands. _'Miu please don't make me regret this. I trust you.'_

Maki eyed the exchange intently a moment. "Akamatsu, Momota, and I were together at the time of the murder. We were doing our evening exercise routine. When Saihara didn't show up after a while we went looking for him. Kaede knew he had planned to speak with Fukawa, before meeting us. We must have stumbled across the scene shortly after Gundham left. We were the ones who set of the body discovery. Kaito then went to find Mikan to help with Shuichi."

Junko cleared her throat. "Well I'll be the first to admit that I don't have an alibi. I just got out of the shower when the announcement went off."

Korekiyo nodded his head, before looking around with a curious expression.. "Well your hair certainly is wet still. However I noticed you're not the only one."

"Indeed there was quite a large group of us in the pool area at the time of the announcement." Sakura mused as she folded her arms. "Specifically Asahina,Tenko,Naegi,Owada,Akane, Ryoko and myself."

Kokichi grinned slightly as he peered around the room, before whistling. "Well I'd say that we've definitely narrowed down our list quite a bit."

* * *

 **9:27 P.M Day Twelve**

 **First Floor**

 **Nurse's Office**

"Shuichi!" Kaede exclaimed as a look of relief filled her eyes as the boy's eyes fluttered open.

The Pianist reached out as she squeezed one of his hands. "How are you feeling?" she asked as she tried to keep herself from bursting into tears again.

"I'm not gonna lie, I've definitely been better. I didn't exactly expect to still be kicking." Shuichi laughed halfheartedly, before wincing.

"Please don't move too much if you can help it. I just finished your stitches." Mikan offered with a faint smile. "I hope the pain meds are working too."

"Ugh well it doesn't feel as bad as when it happened." The boy admitted with a pained smile.

"Well don't you worry bro. Miki will have you back in tip top shape in no time!" Kaito grinned as he offered the boy a thumbs up. "Shame Toko couldn't be saved too." he offered a moment later as his mirth faded.

Saihara's eyes widened. "What are you talking about? What happened to her?" he asked abruptly.

Kaede offered a sad smile as gently patted the boy's hand. "Whoever attacked you both, she didn't make it Shuichi. I'm really sorry."

"Yeah you should really thank Kaede. If she hadn't insisted we search for you, we wouldn't have found you in time. Most of us didn't expect you'd wake up in time for the trial. So man who the hell did this to you? We'll make this right for you and Fukawa." Kaito said with a confident expression.

Shuichi's brow furrowed, before he weakly shook his head. "That's impossible Momota. Because Fukawa was the one attacked me in the first place." _***TRUTH BULLET***_

"W-Wait Toko attacked you? Why would should do something like that?" Mikan stammered slightly as she stared down at the wounded boy.

The Ultimate Detective worked his jaw a moment, before speaking. "Honestly I can't say. When I first entered the archive, I saw Toko lying on the floor. I could barely make out anything at the time. At first I thought she was injured, but she immediately sprang to her feet. She was acting strange, and I could barely make out this sinister look in her eyes. I swear even her eye color seemed different to me." He paused momentarily as he looked between the trio.

"Before I knew it she was already on me with a pair of scissors. She got me in the side at first. I tried to run, but she was faster. It seemed like she enjoyed torturing me. I don't know how to explain it, but she had an almost super human strength. Before I knew it she had me against the wall with the scissors buried into my shoulder. It was around that point that I passed out." he said as he bowed his head.

"That's freaking insane. So Toko was the one who attacked you? Jeez who would have guessed that?" Kaito shivered nervously. "It sounds like she was possessed, but ghosts and demons don't exist right?"

Kaede shook her head. "I don't know about that Momota, but if Fukawa did attack Shuichi. Then who turned around and killed her?"

As if in response to her question the speakers in the room turned on.

 ** _"And with that it's time to call to order the Fourth Classroom Trial! Put some pep in your step kiddos. This bear wants to get this show on the road!_** **"** Monokuma cackled wildly over the loudspeaker, before silence once more prevailed throughout the small office.

The Ultimate Detective gritted his teeth, as he slowly sat up. "Alright let's do this. The truth has to come out and I need answers myself."

"Shuichi are you sure you're ready to move this soon? I don't want anything to happen to you." Kaede admitted with a lilt in her voice, as she gently wrapped an arm around his uninjured shoulder.

"Heh I'd be lying if I said I felt great right now. But those pain meds will dull things enough for now, but I have to be there. Whatever caused Fukawa to snap like that, I have to be there to face this." The boy grounded out weakly.

Mikan worriedly stared at the boy. "Please be careful. I-I don't want you to tear your stitches open. Momota could you?" she trailed off as she looked over at her brother.

"Heh leave it to me Sis. Not about to let my bud do this alone. You lean on me and we'll get you there." Kaito grinned as he approached the boy.

"I can't thank you all enough. I'm sorry for all the trouble." Shuichi offered a weak smile.

Kaede sniffed slightly as a weak smile graced her lips. "Shush you dummy. You don't have anything to apologize for. Now come on, we have somewhere to be."

* * *

 ***TRUTH BULLETS***

 **-Gundham's Account**

 **-Genocider Syo**

 **-Location of Bloodstains**

 **-Sayaka's Account**

 **-Serial Killer Files**

 **-Fukawa's Journal**

 **-Dim Lighting**

 **-Toko's Scissors**

 **-Hiro's Account**

 **-Toko's Scars**

 **-Kiyo's Account**

 **-Fukawa's Infatuation**

* * *

 ***AN***

 **Gatekeeper JPG**

 _Heh you called the fake out. I mean come on, would I seriously reveal the murdered individual in such an obvious manner? Also those present in the Chapel do have a solid alibi._

 **Wintersmith23**

 _Let's just say it's off-screen for the sake of continuity. However don't forget that Nagito/Kokichi both watched the videos for every student's initial motive. Hajime's status as a reserve course student was mentioned there. Meaning those two would have certainly known about it._

 **Varangian Guard**

 _Yeah I might eventually have a murder that's as obvious as it seems. However rarely will anything be as simple as it seems. Though the extra despair would have been great!_

 **David Ryder**

 _Nope good guess though! =)_

 **1995hzq**

 _Was it someone you liked? I guess I'll find out shortly hehe._

 **Toraemon**

 _Boy you guys really are keen on detail._

 **Zephyrius29**

 _It's funny I actually have really grown to like the Imposter. Especially after watching Daganronpa 3 a few times now. Sonia's is surprisingly a pretty ineffective leader, I'll definitely grant you that. I can't believe I'm saying this, but I would argue that Fuyuhiko even offers more by the end of Daganronpa 2 then she does._

 **doomqwer**

 _Angie really is what I envision when I hear the saying the highway to hell is paved with good intentions._

 **Cinderfall201**

 _Bahaha it's rarely ever that straightforward with me :P_

 **Hong Cong**

 _I can't help but imagine that Angie and Gundham would really not get along. Their both very set in their own ways, but I don't think their ideologies would coexist._

 **ronin warriors fanatic**

 _Maybe I did. Maybe I didn't ? :P_

 **McdrilaX **

_I respect your opinion, however I could not disagree more. I mean let's put this in perspective. This makes the 43rd chapter. With over 260,000 words. I mean if you really want to say there's been a lot of death in a short amount of time, then I'll grant you that. However I think that's the reality in most of the games/anime anyway. The days in each of the settings are very rarely referenced anyway. The only reason why I included it, was to give a sense of time passing through the story._

 **dougcupcake **

_Well Shuichi is still kicking and so is Hiro! So Surprise =)_

 **Luckenhaft **

_Yeah you totally called it! It was a major red herring. Though it did trip up a few people. Also I loved your nicknames in one of your last reviews. I kept snickering every time I read Timebomb-Chan._

 **Pokemon Trainer Tom **

_I have to agree with you Tom! Tsumugi is definitely not my favorite character. Much less my favorite Villain. I do think there was a lot of potential there. She just kind of flies under the radar and is stale most of the game. Which I guess is the point. The only reason why I suspected her, before the reveal is because she seemed so irrelevant and disconnected from most of the plot points of the rest of the game. I guess because she wasn't suspicious in a weird way made her suspicious to me? I don't know haha._

 **GamerFaith**

 _Apologies for having a bit of fun at your expense hehe. Shuichi is still alive and well._

 **darknessking6 **

_No dice my friend! But good guess =)_

 **Shiny Oshawott King**

 _It definitely was a red herring. Even the last chapter's name was in reference to something beyond the trial arc ;)_

 **SuperedX **

_HE IS ALIVE!_

 **Master S96 **

_Oh you totally called it! And yeah I thought it would be fun to have Gundham be the one to drop the bombshell in that sequence._

 **BladeBlaster **

_It was just a little stabby stabby_

 **Dinodude8000**

 _I know a lot of people hate Togami, but I actually really like em. He's the ass that balances out a lot of the more straightforward protagonists. He makes for a good Anti-Hero/Villain in some cases. Everyone always getting along can be boring hehe._

 **Shiroi Misa**

 _Oh I love waving some death flags! It makes it hard to pinpoint who's flag is about to fall! =)_


	44. Chapter 44: Duality: Act Two

***TRUTH BULLETS***

 **-Gundham's Account**

 **-Genocider Syo**

 **-Location of Bloodstains**

 **-Sayaka's Account**

 **-Serial Killer Files**

 **-Fukawa's Journal**

 **-Dim Lighting**

 **-Toko's Scissors**

 **-Hiro's Account**

 **-Toko's Scars**

 **-Kiyo's Account**

 **-Fukawa's Infatuation**

* * *

 ** _Monokuma Case File #4_**

 ** _Victim : Toko Fukawa_**

 **"The victim suffered a single stab wound through the chest."**

 **"Cause of Death is due to massive blood loss."**

 **"The time of death is exactly 8:13 P.M _  
_**

 **"The body was discovered in the Theater at exactly 8:36 P.M"**

* * *

 **Chapter 44: Duality: Act Two**

 **9:39 P.M Day Twelve**

 **Basement Floor**

 **Trial Room**

 _ **"Welcome Kiddos! To the Fourth Trial of the Killing Game. For those keeping score we have one dead Ultimate Writer pushing up daisies. Yuk Yuk Yuk. So who dunnit? That's for you all to sort out. If you can figure it out at all. That last case has hurt this bear's opinion of you all. Oh well feel free to surprise me. Let the Trial commence!"**_ Monokuma exclaimed gleefully from his chair.

"I don't mean to be any trouble, however this is my first time in this situation. I would prefer to know more details first." Ryoko said as she peered up from her small notebook.

"Ryoko is right! You can't spring this on her without explaining the rules. What are you trying to pull Monokuma?" Naegi asked as he shot a glare at the dual toned bear.

"Oi don't bark at me squirt! What's the point in telling her anyways? She's an amnesiac anyways. Why don't you just stand there and look pretty on that podium?" Monokuma sighed in exasperation.

"Hey knock it off! Ryoko can handle herself just fine. So don't treat her like she's just a pretty face." Aoi huffed.

The Amnesiac felt her lips twitch slightly upwards as her friends defended her. "I assure you my disability won't be an issue. Just explain everything I need to know."

Monokuma flopped over onto his belly, before letting a whine. "Oh darnit that's not fun though. What a waste of time! Gah fine but this is the last time I do so. So shuddup until I'm done flapping my gums." he grumbled as he sat up, before sighing.

 _ **"The Trial works much like parliamentary proceedings. You will all have time to discuss the details of the case and try to hash out whodunit. Either by my discretion or when you lot have reached a decision we'll move to the voting portion. You'll see buttons on each of your podiums. Majority rules in this trial. If you lot guess right and nail the blackened they'll be severely punished and you all get to return back to your dormitories for some sleep. However if the majority chooses incorrectly then the blackened gets to walk free with two pals of their choice, and in that case the rest of you will be punished instead."** _he chuckled as he stared at the red head.

 _ **"Oh and before I forget, because this happened last trial. If you reach a point where you can't decide on the blackened ,you can forego solving the crime and elect to sacrifice one of your own. This also requires a majority to enact this particular course. In such a case that person will be punished instead. Now if it's already been determined whom the blackened is, you all can't just sacrifice someone, because their face pisses you off. Your little friends towed the line in that last trial."**_ Monokuma muttered as he tapped his paw against his chin.

 _ **"If the blackened is still alive after the sacrificial clause, they get to leave with their pals, and the game moves on. I'm sure you honorable kiddos would never willing sacrifice someone just to remain safe. Though keep in mind if you fail to enact this option before I call time, your window closes. Also if you vote normally and fail to pick the actual blackened, there's no going back. You'll be punished. So keep in mind sometimes it might be better to cut off a little extra fat then let the entire ship sink. Depends on how confident you may be."**_ Monokuma mused.

"So can we get this show on the road? I'll even be a beary nice person and not let the time you've wasted count against you. Consider it my Christmas gift to you all." The bear chortled.

"Christmas? I believe your sense of time must be horribly skewed." Sonia offered.

Monokuma offered a halfhearted shrug. "Yeah well what can this bear say? hard to keep track of time in a place like this. So Amnesia girl, you done wasting my time?"

Ryoko finished jotting something into her notebook, before abruptly shutting it. "Yes I do believe I'm ready to begin."

"If you have anymore questions, don't hesitate to ask!" Kazuichi offered a toothy smile at the red head.

"If you're quite done flirting Souda, we should begin dissecting this case." Twogami mused as he folded his arms. "Though since Shuichi is on his feet, this might be a short affair."

The Ultimate Detective grunted as he leaned against his podium for support. "Unfortunately I can't be of as much help as you might think."

"Interesting. So you did not see your attacker then?" Pekoyama asked as her gaze flitted over to the boy.

"Heh well I did, but it won't do much good in solving Fukawa's murder." He responded.

"Enough fucking riddles. How the hell is it not important?" Fuyuhiko cursed as his brow furrowed slightly.

"Fuyuhiko don't snap at him like that. It's taking everything he has to even be here right now." Kaede said as she stared worriedly at the Detective.

"Fucking Christ I get that shit, but we need him to clarify what he said. He could solve this entire bullshit." Kuzuyru gritted his teeth as he shoved his hands into his jacket.

"Woah chill man, give him just a sec. Saihara's been through the ringer tonight. Don't forget he's drugged up and in a lot of pain." Kaito exclaimed as he stared over at the gangster.

"It's fine guys really. I don't like speaking ill of the dead, but the truth is Toko is the one who attacked me." Shuichi offered quietly.

"Seriously?! The freaking bookworm is the one who jumped you?" Akane asked in disbelief.

"N-No! Miss Toko would never do that. Gonta can't believe she'd ever hurt her friend. She very fond of Shuichi." The Entomologist exclaimed loudly.

"Hmph as strange is it may sound, Saihara is correct. After all the deceased was none other than Genocider Syo." Togami mused with a small smirk. _***TRUTH BULLET***_

"What's a Genocider Syo?" Hiyoko asked as she peered around the room with a befuddled expression.

"Genocider Syo is a famous serial killer that's been terrorizing Japan now for a couple of years." Asahina offered quietly. "But Fukawa of all people? That's insane."

"You seem very informed Miss Asahina!" Hifumi exclaimed as he adjusted his glasses.

The Swimmer nodded her head slightly. "I suppose it doesn't really matter now anyways, but my father was investigating the Syo murders for the Police."

"It still doesn't explain why Byakuya is so certain. I take it you know something more?" Hajime asked as he stared over at the Heir.

"Well as it so happens my family possessed a dossier containing the Syo case files. It detailed a great many aspects of Syo's motifs that were present in each of the previous crimes. The distinct scissors that were discovered are her trademark." Togami mused.

"As it so happens Togami was aware of those same case files in the Library. After reviewing them, I have to agree with his assessment. I believe the late Fukawa was Genocider Syo. There is something more however, the files also spoke of Syo possibly possessing a split personality. Along with the fixating on specific targets. Shuichi I believe you just so happened to fit that profile." Kyoko offered solemnly as she stared over at the boy.

"So it may have not been Toko, but Syo that attacked me? I guess it would explain her change in demeanor." Saihara offered a sad smile. "I wonder if Toko even knew about her other side. I can't imagine living with something like that."

"Oh she was quite aware I assure you. In fact she shared the truth with me not too long ago." Togami chuckled as several people stared at him in disbelief.

"Wait a second! What kind of degenerate scum are you? How could you not share that with the rest of us?!" Tenko exclaimed as she stared darkly at the boy.

Oogami scowled slightly. "I too would like to know that answer. Because it seems that you needlessly endangered the rest of us, by withholding that information."

"Believe what you will. Fukawa shared the information with me in confidence. While I would have had no qualms breaking that trust, it seemed counterproductive. She seemed to have an unhealthy fixation with me as well. However she assured me she had a grip on her other side. Clearly she did not though. It would have only complicated matters if I had said something or perhaps she would have turned on me. It wasn't something I was willing to test at the time." The Heir mused.

Korekiyo tapped his chin. "Simply incredible isn't it? To think we had a serial killer so close to us and had no idea."

Mondo grunted. "Well I'd never lay a hand on a chick, but I can't I'll lose too much sleep over someone like that being gone."

"Yeah no freaking kidding! There's enough death around here without someone like that." Kazuichi laughed nervously.

"I'd ask that you both show some more tact please. Miss Fukawa may have had a lot of blood on her hands, however she was also clearly unwell. She was a human being that suffered mental illness. We should not trivialize her death. She deserves just as much respect as anyone else." Kirumi said in a sharp tone.

"Have to agree with maid on this one. She might have done some sick shit. Though when it comes down to it, she was a teenage girl who still deserved better than this. I wouldn't be so quick to cast judgement." Ryoma offered quietly.

"I do appreciate the sentiment. However it would seem that if we have established Saihara was attacked by Fukawa, it leaves us back to square one. Rather then waste our breath mulling over her secret, I suggest we search for her killer." Celestia offered as she laced her hands together.

"I have to agree with the Gambler on this one. Fukawa's secret is far less important than the person who killed her. Since Shuichi passed out after being attacked, then it stands to reason someone stumbled upon the scene before she could kill him." Maki suggested. _ ***TRUTH BULLET***_

"Was there anything discovered at the crime scene that could prove useful in determining our culprit?" Kiyotaka asked as he narrowed his eyes slightly.

Ryoko lightly tapped the end of her pencil against her bottom lip. "Well there was more than one scissor found. Toko even had spares wrapped around the inside of her thigh. Beyond that there was a great deal of blood around the room. However I don't think we found much in the way of physical evidence beyond that. One would assume though that someone would have gotten blood on them in the process. At least from the scene we discovered." _***TRUTH BULLET***_

Tsumugi offered a thoughtful expression. "Weren't there several people in the pool area beforehand? And I believe even Junko mentioned taking a shower. Maybe someone was trying to erase evidence?"

"Hehe well it would make a lot of sense wouldn't it? All they'd have to do is wash away any proof." Kokichi chuckled.

"Ouma I do not believe this is any laughing matter. Though as Tsumugi suggested, it would make logical sense." Keebo frowned slightly. "However most of you had witnesses right? I believe only Miss Enoshima is the only one who doesn't have a witness."

"Then that certainly does draw a bit of suspicion then doesn't it?" Nagito offered a thin smile at the Fashionista.

The Ultimate Soldier let out a sigh of disinterest. "We're really scrapping the bottom of the barrel if that's your idea of proof. We don't know beyond a shadow of a doubt the culprit even got any blood on them. Even if they did, there's like a lot of ways of cleaning up that kind of mess. I don't have anything else further to say unless you want to know the specific details of how I take a shower?" she narrowed her eyes slightly.

Hifumi coughed. "If you think it's relevant to the investigation Miss Enoshima."

"She's being sarcastic Tubs! Don't be such a perv." Hyoko huffed as she folded her arms.

Ishimaru cleared his throat. "Getting back on track. I have to say I agree with most of Junko's assessment. We can determine guilt simply based on who may have taken a shower or was in the proximity of water. It is too flimsy in terms of evidence."

"Well brah what the heck do you suggest we do huh? Seems like we're stumped already." Hagakure muttered quietly.

Nanami cleared her throat as she leaned forward against her podium. "If nothing jumps out at us right now, we do the next best thing. We examine everyone's story. Something has to stand out, it's impossible for all of us to have an alibi."

"Angie thinks she should go ahead and point out that Atua bears witness to all of those in the Chapel. No one who attended left at any point. The service began at exactly Eight P.M. It wasn't until the dark one arrived that our service was interrupted." She said as her eyes narrowed slightly at Gundham.

Maizono nodded her head slightly. "Angie,Sonia,Keebo,Tsumugi,Yamada,Kokichi, Gonta, and I were all present. No one was even late."

"Well there being forty of us left, that eliminates a fifth of our suspects immediately." Hajime mused.

"Y-Yes and our entire group excluding Miu and Chihiro were in the Arcade along with Saionji." Mikan offered in a quiet manner.

Miu cleared her throat. "Well like I said Fuji and I were chilling in the damn bathhouse together. So we're squeaky clean too." she exclaimed as her gaze momentarily flitted over to Junko, before shifting away.

Chihiro nodded his head numbly. "Y-Yeah it's like Miu says. I-I believe that's another eight suspects gone." the programmer suggested as he glanced around the room.

"Well it wasn't any of us either! Ryoko,Asahina,Sakura,Akane,Makoto,Owada, and I were all together in the pool since Seven!" Tenko exclaimed loudly.

"Well Maki Roll, Kaede, and I were looking for Shuichi to continue our exercise routine. Course we were the ones who found em like that. Obviously Shuichi couldn't have pinned himself against that wall." Kaito mused.

"I wouldn't go so far to say it was impossible, but I will grant that it is unlikely." Togami mused.

"Are we absolutely certain that nutjob couldn't be our guy?" Owada frowned as he jabbed a thumb towards Nagito who merely smiled in return.

Kirumi bowed her head slightly. "No as I said before Komaeda was doing a separate load of laundry at the time of the murder. I am in fact his witness."

"And in return I'm Miss Tojo's alibi it would seem." The Ultimate Luck mused with a thin smile. "Sorry to disappoint anyone."

Kyoko frowned slightly. "If we assume everything up until now is true. We're only left with a small fraction of suspects. By my reckoning we have eleven remaining suspects. Fuyuhiko,Peko,Ishimaru,Junko,Kazuichi,Togami,Gundham,Hiro,Celestia,Korekiyo, and the Imposter."

Kazuichi's jaw fell open. "Woah now! I'm a freaking suspect?" He groaned out loud.

"Do not heed such dark musings Souda. Should you have no guilt, then you have no penance to pay." Gundham mused quietly.

"Hey now wait a dang second. Don't you remember, Kiyo totally saw me! I totally have an alibi." Hiro said as he folded his arms in exasperation.

Hajime offered a thoughtful expression. "While it's true both of you saw one another, it was after the murder itself. Besides the Museum itself is next to the Library entrance. Either one of you could have had the time to pull it off." _***TRUTH BULLET***_

The Clairvoyant let out a long sigh. "Why didn't I just go to the damn Chapel?"

"Kekeke this is becoming more and more tantalizing at the moment. It's as you say though. We have no means of denying that claim."

"Well I can shed a bit more light on my own alibi. As it so happens I was enjoying a friendly game of Rummy with Twogami in my room. We both were alerted by Monokuma's announcement." Celestia offered.

"Hmph I don't know if I would describe it as friendly, however she's quite right. We were winding down for the evening actually." The Imposter mused quietly.

"Not that it's anyone's fucking business, but Peko and I were together." The Gangster offered with a small scowl.

"When you say together, do you mean bumping uglies? Cause Owada and I got a betting going tha-" Akane was cut off by Pekoyama who starred daggers at her.

"Owari choose your next words carefully. I will not kill you, but I will do something worse. I will cut out your tongue, making you incapable of enjoying food ever again let alone speaking." The Swordswoman offered in a cold manner.

The Gymnast paled as she leaned back slightly. "Heh forgot what I was gonna say anyways."

Byakuya scowled. "If we're quite done wasting precious time. With four more verified alibis it leaves us with only seven including myself. Of course that's banking on the fact that none of us are working with an accomplice. Let's not forget that having a single witness is not concrete proof. Especially since that individual could easily lie. Wouldn't you agree Iruma?" he smirked as he stared intently at the Inventor.

The blonde visibly paled. "The fuck are you trying to say? Just say it already you waste of spunk."

"I'd be more than happy to do so. The fact is Fujisaki and Miu's testimony is a complete and utter lie. It was perhaps fifteen till eight when I saw Iruma walking towards the Girl's Dormitory. At the time it held no significance to the case, however according to your assertion you and Chihiro were together for a long time. Up until the time the corpse announcement played. Would you care to explain why you committed perjury?" Togami's eyes narrowed as he stared between the pair.

Chihiro felt his chest tighten as his shoulders slumped slightly. _'What do I even say now? Is there anything I can even do to salvage this?'_

"Just leave Fuji out of this alright? I was the one who made up that damn story to start with." Miu said in a low voice as she worked her jaw.

"Regardless of who's idea it was, it serves to prove that neither of you have established Alibis. As I just suggested, testimonies when it comes to just two people are tenuous at best. The real question is why exactly did you lie in the first place? Is there something you'd like to share with us? Like how exactly you killed Fukawa?" Byakuya offered a cocky smirk.

"P-Please stop being so cruel! I-I'm sure Miu and Fujisaki have a good reason for lying." Mikan stammered out.

"Regardless if they do or not, it does paint them in a suspicious light. One does not lie unless they have something important to hide." Celestia mused.

"Heh that's not true. People can lie about anything and everything. It can be big or small, or maybe piggy just likes lying. It can be a lot of fun." Kokichi grinned wildly.

Keebo frowned. "I'm not certain most people would share your opinion."

"Eh what does a robot know?" Ouma quipped as he dismissively shook his head.

Shuichi cleared his throat. "Guys it's taking all my energy to even stand here. Let's try to stay focused. Iruma we're not accusing you or Chihiro of anything yet. We just need to know the truth."

The blonde had fallen extremely quiet as she bowed her head. "The truth? I can't do that, but I swear I didn't fucking kill anyone."

"Miu must have her reasons! Please can't we just move on for the moment?" Fujisaki pleaded as he glanced around the room.

"Unfortunately we cannot do such a thing. Miss Iruma clearly is withholding information that could be vital to this case. We need her testimony." Ishimaru spoke up.

"Jesus fucking Christ. She's not hiding information about the case." Junko snapped garnering a few stares in her direction.

"I see so you know what she's withholding." Twogami mused as he stared at the Fashionista.

"Yeah I guess you could say that." she mused as she traded a look with the Inventor who was starring nervously at her.

The Soldier took a short breath, before reaching up to grasp her wig.

 _ ***BEGIN FLASHBACK***_

 **7:52 P.M Day Twelve**

 **First Floor**

 **Dormitories**

 _"Ninety six." Mukuro exhaled lowly as perspiration streaked down her brow._

 _The Soldier slowly pulled her chin above the metal curtain rod, that was affixed to her shower. She took a breath as she let herself drop to a resting position, before she began to repeat the process. She was adorned in only a simple tank top and a pair of gym shorts. Certainly nothing a Fashionista would be caught in._

 _She was just about to begin pulling herself upward again. However she stopped dead in her tracks, as she heard a distinct sound in her bedroom. It sounded like a drawer being pulled open._

 _Wordlessly the black haired girl dropped to her feet quietly. She reached for the combat knife that was strapped to the inside of her thigh, before she slinked towards the door._

 _Ikusuba sucked in a hushed breath, before silently pushing the door open._

 _"Huh right size, but her tits aren't as big. Heh then again I bet Fuji wouldn't mind seeing them pop out." Miu smirked impishly as she held up a single top as she stared into a full length mirror._

 _"Find something you like?" Mukuro's voice was cold and seemed to catch the other girl off-guard as Iruma let out a girlish squeal as she wheeled around. She still had a blouse pulled flush against her chest. "O-Oh fuck me! Who the hell are you?" she visibly paled as she noticed the knife brandished in the other girl's hand. "S-Shit please don't kill me."_

 _"Who the fuck do you think I am? You broke into my damn room, and here I find you messing with my shit." The Soldier scowled as she slipped the knife back into it's holster._

 _Miu's lips quivered a moment as she stared nervously at the other girl. "W-Wait you're Junko? No fucking way."_

 _Mukuro rolled her eyes as she stalked forward. "Yeah take a damn picture it lasts longer. Now why the hell are you in my room?"_

 _Iruma flushed slightly as she averted her gaze. "H-Honestly I thought you were at the pool right now. I wanted something cute to wear tomorrow, and I thought you probably had the best wardrobe."_

 _"So you broke into my room, to steal clothes?" Mukuro deadpanned. "Why didn't you just ask like a normal damn person?"_

 _Miu hesitantly looked back to the black haired girl. "I-I'm not the best people person ya know? I thought you'd fucking laugh in my face or some shit." she paused momentarily as she seemed to eye the other girl intently. "Shit you're not what I expected. I didn't expect a fucking model to be built like a brickhouse. Is that a freaking military issue knife?"_

 _Ikusuba cut her probing off as she slipped forward before clamping a hand over the other girl's mouth. "Alright I'm going to make this very simple. You don't talk about what you saw in here. My wig, the knife, or anything else and in return I'll give you whatever damn clothes you want. If you breath a word of this without my permission though, they're won't be a body left to discover. Do I make myself clear?"_

 _Miu's eyes widened visibly, but she feverishly nodded her head in response._

 _Mukuro sighed as she pulled her hand away. "So why do you want the clothes and how the hell did you even get in here?"_

 _The Inventor still looked shaken as she fidgeted a moment. "Uh well I wanted to impress someone."_

 _"Chihiro?" Mukuro asked almost robotically._

 _Iruma jaw fell open. "W-Wait is it that fucking obvious?"_

 _The Soldier shook her head, before reaching out to lightly prod the girl's head with a single finger. "You might be a genius, but when it comes to common sense you're as slow as they come. Of course it's damn obvious, you'd have to be blind to not notice. You still didn't answer how you got in here in the first place."_

 _Miu huffed at the criticism as she fished out her handbook. "Behold what my beautiful fucking brain is capable of. I modified my handbook to override the electronic locks on the doors. Heh I can probably use it to even get into restricted areas the bear hasn't given us access to."_

 _"I wouldn't suggest trying that, not unless you have a death wish. Also I wouldn't go sharing that with just anyone, it could put a target on your back. Not to mention it makes you suspicious." The Soldier pointed out as she walked across the room, before taking a seat on the edge of her bed._

 _"Duh Miss Dyke! I freaking know that shit. You think I'm gonna go broadcast that? But it's a nice tool to have." she chortled, before she eyed Mukuro. "So are you like some sort of secret agent or some shit? I mean what kind of model has a combat knife and wears a wig?"_

 _The Ultimate Soldier scowled. "Believe me when I say the less you know the better. Just don't push the subject alright? I don't want to do anything drastic if I don't have to."_

 _Iruma paled slightly. "Right this fucking genius won't say a god damn word. Last thing I want is to end up shanked for stealing clothes."_

 _ ***END FLASHBACK***_

The Soldier removed her wig receiving several audible gasps in return. "I left my door open when I was taking a shower. Iruma being the dolt she is found my door unlocked and tried to sneak in and steal some clothes out of my wardrobe. I caught her in the act, but she saw me without this on. I told her I would let her have the clothes if she'd just keep her mouth shut." She said as her gaze flitted around the room.

Of course she had omitted anything about the knife, her training, Miu's handbook, and most of their conversation. She just hoped the half truth would suffice.

"Holy crap you look a completely different person without all that blonde hair." Souda mused as he scratched the back of his head.

Kirumi eyed the dark haired girl with a curious expression. "So the discretion was only due to vanity?"

"Fraid you caught me. The fact is in the industry I'm from, nothing is ever good enough. Appearances are everything, but despite that I don't want that idiot being put on the chopping block for something so stupid." Mukuro mused as she exchanged a glance with Miu.

Makoto found himself starring in wonder at _'Junko'._ He couldn't help but feel such a strange sense of familiarity and nostalgia.

"I think it's a very brave thing you just did Junko. To set aside your image to help someone." Sayaka offered a faint smile.

"As touching as this may be to some of you, we are still no closer to solving this crime." Pekoyama mused.

Kyoko shook her head. "Actually that's incorrect. While Chihiro does not have an alibi, it does shed light on both Junko and Iruma's whereabouts. This leaves us with only seven suspects in total. Fujisaki,Ishimaru,Kazuichi,Togami,Gundham,Hiro, and Korekiyo."

"Yah perhaps we should look at Tanaka's story? He was the one who alerted us. Perhaps it was just an act." Angie suggested.

Gundham scowled lightly. "Why am I not surprised that you'd say such a thing. Why in the nine hells would I draw such attention to myself?"

"What confuses me is why you didn't mention Shuichi being there as well." Ryoma mused in his typical monotone manner.

"Midget is right! You've got some explaining to do!" Saionji smirked impishly as she stared over at the breeder.

"Please there is no need to be so uncivil. I'm certain there is a logical explanation for this." Sonia spoke up.

"Oh there is and it involves Saihara being the mind behind this crime himself." Ouma chortled darkly.

"I won't let you deceive everyone. I'll rebuke anything you say!" Kaede said with a fierce expression.

 _ **Truth Rebuttal**_

Kokichi smirked to himself. "Maybe Shuichi planned all of this himself? He didn't mean to kill Fukawa. Perhaps it was just an accident, but he needed to avoid suspicion. So he returned to the scene of the crime and injured himself. That way he could seem above suspicion during the investigation. There's no other explanation for why Tanaka wouldn't have seen him."

"That's where you're wrong! Gundham wouldn't have found Shuichi because the room was poorly lit. We only found him after the overhead lights had been turned on. He was there the entire time." Kaede exclaimed. _***TRUTH BULLET***_

"That's just baseless speculation. Even if the lightning prevented him from being seen it doesn't disprove my assertion. Think about it, why would a serial killer who's been so thorough thus far only leave Saihara with a single non life-threatening wound?" Ouma countered.

"For one Shuichi had not one but two wounds. You omitted the second wound on his side. When we found Shuichi he was passed out. Maybe the second wound caused him to loose consciousness. Maybe Syo was interrupted by the killer before she could finish the job?" The Pianist suggested. _ ***TRUTH BULLET***_

"Well since you're the one who says it was too dark to see him, maybe he was just counting on the fact that we wouldn't be able to distinguish the blood already on him, with his own blood?" Kokichi grinned.

"You're saying he attacked himself to hide evidence that was already on him?" Kaede asked incredulously.

"Bingo you got it! And unless you've got a better theory, I'd suggest you work on your goodbyes." Ouma offered a dark smirk.

The blonde clenched her fists at her side. "Shuichi could never do anything like this. It's not just because I believe in him, but it's physically impossible. When we found him, someone had not only pierced his shoulder, but they had done so with enough force to pin him into the wall. There's no way he could have applied enough pressure or force to do that to himself. I'd suggest you end this crusade against him right now!" _ ***TRUTH BULLET***_

 _ **End** _**Rebuttal**

 _ **"Oooh that little doosey gave me goosebumps. Yuk Yuk Yuk. Time's a wasting kiddos. You're spinning your tires once again. Maybe you should just throw someone on the chopping block?"**_ Monokuma suggested with a malicious grin.

Shuichi smiled fondly at Kaede a moment, before his gaze flitted back to the dual toned bear. "Absolutely not. There's no such thing as a perfect crime and we will find the truth together."

* * *

 ***AN***

 **doomqwer **

_Yes sir! Not afraid to really shake up the formula with the survivors!_

 **PatRox**

 _I don't think lowering your defenses will be necessary. We're still early on in this game. I suspect you'll be floored with what I have in store._

 **PettyPunk**

 _I know it might be tiresome, but I do have to spend some effort going over alibis with such a massive cast. Otherwise it prove impossible for the characters let alone the readers to ever hone in on a suspect. You're definitely on the right track though!_

 **ronin warriors fanatic**

 _One of the fun elements is to have a character hiding something, but it not necessarily being what you expect._

 **darknessking6**

 _Toko being her own killer is a poetic and great theory. As for it having to be someone who knew about her secret? What makes you say think they had to know?_

 **Cinderfall201**

 _I do enjoy my twists! Though I don't know if Fukawa is going to spring back to life like that haha._

 **Zephyrius29**

 _I have had a few fakeouts already. I'll try avoid milking that trope as much going forward, but is something that is used throughout the series on occasion. I'll try to use it more sparingly though going forward._

 ** Luckenhaft **

_Haha when I wrote the scene with Togami looking under Fukawa's skirt I was waiting for someone to point that out. Poor Toko she has to die to get her Prince Charming to sneak a peek. =(_

 **Pokemon Trainer Tom **

_Tom I laughed so hard at this and I'm sorry! You do raise some good points though. As for who Fukawa was afraid of, I was essentially alluding to her writing about her other side._

 **SuperedX **

_Love keeping you on your toes :P_

 **Shiroi Misa **

_It would seem Angie wouldn't lose much sleep over that decision. She and Gundham are not best buddies for sure hehe._

 **Trygve11 **

_Hey some really neat ideas here. Especially like Toko turning against her Syo side._

 **McdrilaX **

_Yeah I'd like to touch on some of the Shonen possibilities throughout this story. I won't be jumping forward in time after this trial. Just as a forewarning._

 **Dinodude8000**

 _Love keeping you guessing. Won't be too much longer till the truth comes out!_

 **Gatekeeper JPG **

_I'm so glad someone noticed the title was still relevant to the case. I chose it to focus more around Fukawa rather than the killer as the alternative would have given away quite a lot._

 **1995hzq**

 _Stay tuned to find out next time on Despair Thrones Z!_

 **He Who Seeks The Joys in Life **

_Can I just say that I loved the idea of Toko turning on her Syo side and killing herself? What a neat idea._

 **David Ryder **

_Hey some great thoughts here for sure!_

 **Wintersmith23 **

_If I'm not mistaken Komaeda flat out mentions Hajime being a reserve course student at some point. If not then it's a small continuity issue, but it's nothing that's going to unravel life as we know it haha._

 **Shiny Oshawott King **

_Nothing to do with the title of the arc? Really because Duality? Split personalities? Seems legit to me. Oo_

 **The Deity With Two Faces **

_One of the things I enjoy in this series are real clues and fake leads. Miu for example is red herring, because you know she's lying but it turns out it's unrelated to the case itself. It's reminiscent of how Sonia fits the profile in the second case in Daganronpa 2 as she was wearing a body suit. It's a way of keeping suspicion all over the place._


	45. Chapter 45: Duality: Act Three

***TRUTH BULLETS***

 **-Gundham's Account**

 **-Genocider Syo**

 **-Location of Bloodstains**

 **-Sayaka's Account**

 **-Serial Killer Files**

 **-Fukawa's Journal**

 **-Dim Lighting**

 **-Toko's Scissors**

 **-Hiro's Account**

 **-Toko's Scars**

 **-Kiyo's Account**

 **-Fukawa's Infatuation**

* * *

 ** _Monokuma Case File #4_**

 ** _Victim : Toko Fukawa_**

 **"The victim suffered a single stab wound through the chest."**

 **"Cause of Death is due to massive blood loss."**

 **"The time of death is exactly 8:13 P.M _  
_**

 **"The body was discovered in the Theater at exactly 8:36 P.M"**

* * *

 **Chapter 45: Duality: Act Three**

 **10:08 P.M Day Twelve**

 **Basement Floor**

 **Trial Room**

"Not to add to our frustrations but as Byakuya pointed out, anyone without multiple witnesses could have an accomplice. I think Iruma and Fujisaki have proved that testimonies can only go so far." Twogami mused with a frown.

Fujisaki mumbled a weak apology, as he bowed his head slightly.

"What I wanna know is where the heck was Syo hiding those scissors?" Kaito asked with a puzzled expression.

"That's quite simple actually. Fukawa had a several hidden beneath her skirt and strapped along her thigh. Needless to say she was quite ready to continue her spree." Togami offered with a smug expression.

Iruma snorted loudly as she jabbed a finger towards the Heir. "So what's your fucking say is you were checking the goods on a dead chick? What kind of sick fuck are you? Can't get girl who's still kicking to spread her legs?"

Akane couldn't help but snort at the Inventor's comment. "Shit I don't know if that's funny or just damn sad."

The Ultimate Heir averted his gaze as for the briefest of moments, a look of embarrassment colored his features. "Fools. I assure you that was the last thing on my mind."

"Look I don't really give a shit how you found out about that. What I do fucking care about is not being killed. So let's fucking make some headway in this case, before the damn bear interrupts us." Fuyuhiko frowned as he tapped in his arm in irritation.

"Well so far we've discovered that the alibis are generally only reliable when it comes to larger groups. There's always the chance for deception in pairs." Makoto mused.

"Then it stands to reason we have to find something more substantial than everyone's alibi. Surely there's something that must stand out." Oogami offered as her gaze shifted around the room.

"Well there's something else to consider. I know this might sound insane, but Fukawa or maybe I should say Syo was incredible strong. When I say strong, I mean she was unnaturally strong and nimble. I felt like I was being cornered by a lion." Shuichi admitted.

"Hmph it is possible that the other personality possessed traits that surpassed what Toko was normally capable of." Korekiyo mused.

"Well if that's true, maybe it was someone who was super strong?" Asahina suggested as she tapped her chin.

"Well no disrespect to you gentlemen. However none of our remaining likely suspects possess that level of strength. Those who do have extraordinary strength or martial arts training, all have ironclad alibis." Celestia offered.

"Maybe they just got lucky? Maybe the chick was over confident and underestimated whoever showed up." Kaito suggested.

Ryoko's brow furrowed ever so slightly. "Unfortunately we can only speculate on that matter. I still believe that surely physical evidence should have ended up on the attacker. Especially with the nature of the crime."

"Christ someone's story has to have a weak spot in it. We're running out of fucking time." Fuyuhiko scowled.

"Maybe Miss Toko was killer?" Gonta suggested quietly garnering several surprised looks.

"Eh how the heck does that make any kind of freaking sense?" Akane asked with a bewildered expression.

"Well she fancied Shuichi and Togami, maybe the shock of hurting Shuichi was too much?" Hifumi suggested.

"Interesting notion. Togami by any chance do you know how Fukawa's personality swaps occurred? Were they random or some there some sense of order behind it?" Kyoko asked as she stared over at the Heir.

"Hmph as it so happens her other personality seemed to manifest after sneezing or at times losing consciousness." Byakuya offered.

"That's sort of cliché ain't it? But could something like that really happen?" Souda asked with unconvinced look.

Maizono bit her lower lip. "What if the swap happened and she saw Shuichi limp against the wall? Maybe she thought he was dead. It could have been her way of punishing herself, punishing that other version of herself."

"A Shakespearean tragedy? I suppose it's not at all impossible. It's terribly sad to think she might have taken her own life unnecessarily. All because she hurt someone she cared about." Sonia said as she bowed her head slightly.

Shuichi felt his chest catch. _'Could it be that simple? Toko was fighting a serious mental illness. As disturbed as she was, she genuinely cared about me. Could she really have taken her own life as penance'_

"So I guess we've got this one solved right? Poor chick came to her scenes and them whamo, couldn't cope with what her other side had done." Owada mused.

"No that's not how it happened at all. In fact there is a large issue I have with the idea of Fukawa taking her own life." Maki said as she spoke up.

"It's about lighting isn't it?" Kaede said as she eyed the dark haired girl.

"In part yes. Fukawa was found with her back to that far wall. With a pair of scissors rammed through her chest. With her poor eyesight and the dim lighting she shouldn't been able to see Shuichi at all. If she however woke up next to him and was close enough to distinguish who it was, you would think she would have noticed he was still breathing. Even if she did think he was dead, why bother moving across the room to commit suicide? Romeo and Juliet died side by side in a tragic turn of events." Maki offered.

"I think I understand Miss Harukawa's point. It would be like Juliet awakening and leaving Romeo to take her life on the far side of the room. Why bother even moving there if she intended to go through with such an act." Kirumi added.

"Yes I have to agree with that assessment as well. Besides despite the fact that Fukawa attacked Shuichi, her hands were remarkably clean. Syo must have taken care to avoid getting blood on her when she was attacking him. However if she had taken her own life, there's no explanation as to how her hands could be clean. Logically speaking if she inflicted the wound, her hands should have been soaked in blood. Futhermore from my understanding Fukawa unlike her other personality, fainted at the sight of blood. If she had switched back once more, I suspect she wouldn't have had the stomach for the job." Kyoko stated as her brow furrowed. "So I believe this course of thought is a dead end." _ ***TRUTH BULLET***_

"Then we find ourselves back to homicide once more. Are there any avenues we haven't already explored?" Ryoma asked as he raised a single brow.

Mukuro self-consciously ran a hand through her locks of black hair, as she peered around the room. "There's no such thing as a perfect crime. I'm sure there's something we've overlooked."

"Well when I think about it, there was one testimony that's been bothering me since the beginning." Hajime mused as his green gaze flitted over towards the Ultimate Clairvoyant.

"Hagakure according to your account, you fell asleep after dinner. After awakening late, you made your way to the second floor. You arrived after Angie's service had already begun. Then you claimed to have just warned aimlessly, before ending up in the Museum. It just seems odd to me how little details you offered, and why you'd end up there in the first place." Hajime mused as he regarded the Clairvoyant.

Hiro's eyes widened slightly. "Woah bro! It's like I said I just wandered around. I didn't know what to do while I was waiting for Ang and the others."

"Right and you ended up in the Museum right? What was it that Kiyo said when we first went over alibis?" Nagito smiled slightly.

 _ ***FLASHBACK***_

 _Hiro offered a sheepish expression. "Ah jeez don't look at me. Crap I don't have a good story alright? I zonked after dinner for a little while. I woke up and freakin realized I was gonna be late for the evening service in the Chapel. I hightailed it upstairs after the doors were already shut." he sighed as he scratched the back of his head. "I didn't wanna interrupt Ang once she was on a roll, so I went for a walk to kill sometime. Long story short I ended up stumbling into the Museum."_

 _"Indeed he did. In fact I recall because he very nearly damaged a priceless urn." Kiyo's voice was a bit darker, as he narrowed his eyes._

 _ ***END FLASHBACK***_

"Yeah I'm a total klutz. That don't make me a killer though." Hiro laughed nervously as the rubbed the back of his neck.

Hajime's eyes widened slightly, as he stared at the other boy. "Hagakure do you always wear your jacket like that?"

A bead of sweat dripped down the older boy's forehead. "Like what? It's just a jacket brah."

Nanami blinked. "Wait I think I understand what Hajime's saying. In all this time I've never seen you wear your jacket buttoned up like that. Normally you have it open and draped over your shoulders. If I'm not mistaken you usually have two shirts on under that. A white one and yellow beneath that."

"Who cares about how dumbass wears his clothes? How's that important?" Saionji scoffed as she rolled her eyes.

"It's important because we've been assuming our culprit at first may have washed the blood away, but maybe instead they just covered up the evidence." Shuichi suggested.

"Hmph I don't smell any blood myself. You sure about this?" Akane asked as she settled a hand on her hip.

Hiro laughed halfheartedly. "Guys come on it's me we're talking about. I'm not some killer. Look it's embarrassing, but whatever." he unbuttoned his jacket, before exposing his bare chest underneath. "Like I said I woke up late after a nap and I was in a hurry. I just grabbed my jacket and ran out the door. It's as simple as that."

"Angie knew Hiro would never do anything like that. Her faith was rewarded." The Artist smiled softly, though there was the faintest hint of relief evident on her face.

Owada grumbled. "Well seems like we've hit another dead end. Fuck just when I thought we were getting somewhere. Are we really gonna have to sacrifice someone poor bastard again?"

"No because this case is as good as solved." Hajime stated with an air of confidence, as he stared intently at Hagakure. "I'm sorry Hiro, but you're not going to talk your way out of this. I'll give you this it was a good cover up, but I'm about to test your story."

"Cover up? Heh I don't have a clue what you're trying to say man." Hagakure muttered, as he planted his hands on the podium.

"You didn't forget your other shirts and you also didn't just randomly stumble into the Museum. However I'm sure you killed Fukawa,and it probably left you in a state of panic. If I had to guess you got blood all over your shirts. You needed to dispose of the evidence, but you knew it was too risky to try and make it back to the first floor. However the Museum was right across the hall from you. You probably didn't even expect anyone else would be in there. You couldn't destroy those blood-soaked clothes, but what you could do was hide them. If my hunch is right, that's exactly how Kiyo found you. Fumbling with a lid of an urn after discarding those clothes. You probably just played it off as clumsiness though didn't you?" _***TRUTH BULLET***_

Korekiyo's eyes widened slightly. "While I cannot confirm your assertion, given the size of the piece in question it's possible."

"Hate to break to you bro, but you can't prove anything. It's just a crazy idea and nothing more than that." Hiro gritted through his teeth.

"It might sound wild, but Hinata certainly is on to something. There's something I'm curious about myself. I noticed a small tear in the breast pocket of your jacket. How exactly did that happen?" Ryoko asked as she arched a single brow.

Hiro groaned as he shook his head vehemently. "How the heck am I suppose to know? It's just a freaking hole."

"Stop this madness at once! I will not tolerate anyone saying such despicable things about him!" Angie exclaimed as her nails dug into the podium. "This nothing but pointless speculation and a witch hunt. My Hiro would never hurt anyone, he's sworn himself to serve the light of Atua."

"I think it's far from pointless. Yasuhiro may we see your crystal ball? You know the one that's normally kept in that very pocket of yours?" Celestia asked with a sickly sweet smile.

The Clairvoyant hand reached for his pocket, before he tensed a moment. "Uh right I totally forgot to say that I dropped it earlier. Really peeved me off ya know?" he chuckled nervously, as he pulled the ball out before holding it up. There on the surface of the crystal was a very large crack.

Tenko blinked in surprise. "How did you know it would be damaged?"

"Context clues from what I can determine. Let us suppose that something very sharp was thrown forward at Hagakure, but instead of skewering his chest, it hit his precious ball instead? " Togami suggested.

"I think I understand. Syo threw her scissors at Hagakure, however what she didn't anticipate was for there to be something to block the strike. " Shirogane surmised with a sad expression.

"SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP! It's all just a bunch of bullcrap! I'm not that kind of person. You can't prove any of it!" Hagakure exclaimed as he gripped at his head.

"We cannot ascertain with certainty if that's what happened to your excess clothes, we're not permitted to leave this room. However I suspect you have evidence that you don't have an explanation for. The room itself was soaked in blood, both Fukawa's and Shuichi's. Now there is no guarantee you got any blood on your sandals, but nonetheless, I'd like to see the bottom of them. If you do however have even a spec there, I hope you have a good explanation." Ryoko stated as her eyes narrowed slightly. _***TRUTH BULLET***_

Hagakure paled slightly. "My sandals?"

Kyoko offered a mirthless chuckle. "I see it's no guarantee that he tracked through it, but considering only a few of us investigated the scene, there's no reason why he should have any blood on him."

Angie slammed her palms flush against the podium. "Hiro don't just stand there! Rebuke them! Tell them how wrong they are. You couldn't do something like this, I believe in you." she exclaimed as tears welled up in her eyes.

The Ultimate Clairvoyant bowed his head, before letting out a soft sigh. "It's my own damn fault Ang. I shouldn't have let anyone shake my faith in you. I was so worried about they'd said to me, that I lost track of time. I wasn't lying when I said I arrived late at the Chapel, but I felt ashamed. I felt like I'd betrayed you, for even doubting you. I guess I was lost in my own thoughts, when I heard a strange sound coming from the Library."

 _ ***Flashback***_

 _"Fukawa please don't do this. You're better than this." Shuichi rasped out as he felt the excruciating pain in his shoulder._

 _The purple haired girl grinned fiendishly as she twisted the scissors slightly, causing the boy to let out a scream._

 _"Fukawa?! What's a Fukawa? I think you've got the wrong idea sweet cheeks. I'm the Ultimate Murderous Fiend, Genocide Syo! Just not Toko or Fukawa! Those names suck ass! Just your friendly neighborhood Serial Killer at your service! Kyeehahahaha!" she laughed hysterically as she licked a second pair of scissors as she watched the boy's head suddenly go limp._

 _Syo's eyes narrowed slightly as she regarded him._

 _"Well ain't that a kick in the fucking babymaker! He went and passed out on me. God, this place is just AMAZING though! Finally I can just be my murderous self! Which is why I've decided to stop holding back and spread my wings! No more hiding behind my lamer side. I'll just wait till my little detective comes around so we can play a little bit longer first." Syo cackled as an ear splitting grin crossed her countenance._

 _"Hello?" a voice called out as the archive door suddenly creaked open._

 _Hagakure rubbed the back of his neck as he hesitantly stepped forward. 'Could of sworn I heard someone yell. Hell what would I even do if someone was in trouble.' he shook his head as the prepared to turn back to the door, before pausing abruptly as someone landed in a crouch on the table next to him._

 _Hiro let out a frightened yelp, as he threw his arms up defensively. "O-Oh shit! Fukawa is that you? What the hell was that? You almost gave me a freaking heart attack!"_

 _"Yeesh what's with people getting my identity screwed up today? You've got the wrong chick idiot." Syo grinned wildly as she began to spin a pair scissors between her fingers._

 _The Clairvoyant noticeably paled. "Alrighty then! Whatever you say chick. I'm gonna just let you get back to whatever the heck you were doing." he laughed nervously as he took a step backwards._

 _The Serial Killer grinned fiendishly. "Kekeke you're not really my type. Shame I don't have some good fucking Sake, but least you're not a chick. Girl's gotta keep her secrets ya know? So what'ya think? Stomach? Or should I start with the heart?"_

 _Hiro shook his head frantically. "How bout a third option?! I'm really good at keeping my mouth shut."_

 _Syo frowned. "Eh you're not fun. Heart it is then, besides my handsome little detective could come around any moment now." she laughed boisterously as she without warning threw her hand forward, as she hurled the razor sharp blade at Hagakure._

 _Hiro sucked in a sharp breath as the scissors collided with a sharp clink against his breast. His eyes widened as he shakily reached up, and grabbed the instrument. 'Holy crap I'm still alive. At least I think I am.' he thought as he pulled the blade free._

 _"Well shit I didn't see that one coming. Heh guess I'll have to use a more personal touch. Don't mind if I do." The girl grinned wildly as she crouched before lunging towards the boy._

 _Hagakure shakily thrust his arms out. "Stay back!" he exclaimed as he clenched his eyes hut._

 _A moment passed as he felt pressure bearing down upon him, before hearing a sharp rasp._

 _The boy opened his eyes to see Syo mere inches away her eyes wide, as she stared down at the pair of scissors lodged deep into her chest. "Well if that ain't a kick in the ass! HAHAHAHA who would have thought you of all people. Guess you had more balls then I thought." Syo laughed wildly as blood began to seep out of her mouth._

 _"Holy shit. FUCK me." Hiro cursed as he stared down at his blood-soaked shirt. He almost immediately released the scissors, as the girl crumpled to the floor before landing on her back._

 _"Fukawa? Hey are you still there?" Hiro asked as his entire frame began to tremble, as he now towered over the girl._

 _"Fucking shit you're just gonna keep saying that bitch's name? Could at least use my name when you go and shove something that far up my ribs." Syo snorted loudly, before she began to cough violently._

 _"Dude I'm so sorry! I-I didn't mean to, you just lunged and I freaking panicked." The Clairvoyant began to shake uncontrollably._

 _"Ugh you're really bringing the mood down jackass. Of all the people I get to enjoy seeing as I die, it has to be your ugly mug. Shit this must be some sort of punishment. Done in by my own weapon of choice. Shit that's a riot. Don't worry though I'll have a nice warm seat for you in hell. HAHAHAHAHAhahaha." Syo's laughter continued for several more seconds, before being consumed by strangled rasps and finally complete and utter silence._

 _Toko Fukawa and Genocider Syo were dead._

 _Hagakure nearly vomited as he stared down at his hands, before regarding his blood-soaked shirt. "Shit what have I done?"_

 _ ***END FLASHBACK***_

"So ultimately in the end, it was nothing more than self defense. I'm terribly sorry Hiro." Keebo offered quietly as he bowed his head.

"You and me both dude. Sorry for being such a coward, but even now I can't keep my legs from shaking." The Clairvoyant admitted.

Angie wordlessly pushed away from her podium, before stalking forward to where Hiro stood. She stared up at the boy as her hands gripped at his jacket. "You said someone caused you to question your faith. Who did this to you? It's their fault. Their the ones who deserve to be punished. Not you. Atua does not believe this is righteous." Yonaga's voice cracked as tears began to spill down her cheeks.

"Chabashira and I were the ones who spoke to Hiro earlier. If you wish someone to place blame elsewhere, look no further." Pekoyama offered quietly.

The Aikido Master couldn't help but bow her head, as a sense of shame fell over her.

Kiyotaka gritted his teeth. "Miss Peko that's honorable of you to say. However it was my idea to approach someone close to Sonia. My distrust of Miss Yonaga is to blame."

"You keep destroying the harmony all of us were working so hard for. It's unforgiveable." Angie gritted her teeth together, before feeling a pair of arms encircle her waist.

"Heh Ang it's alright really. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't scared shitless, but a part of me is alright with this. My dude Shuichi would be toast if I hadn't stumbled in there. Iunno much about Atua and higher powers, but maybe that was something like that." Hiro mused with halfhearted smile.

Angie's muffled cries could be heard as she pressed her face against the boy's chest.

"Hagakure I'm sorry all of this happened, but I owe you a debt I can't repay." Saihara offered with a strained expression.

"Nah dude you don't owe me anything. So don't worry alright?" He forced a smile as he offered the detective a thumbs up.

Hajime bowed his head. "I wish we had some peace with all of this, but it all feels so wrong. We don't really have a choice though this time do we?"

Komaeda offered a thin smile. "It's just one more hurdle to overcome despair."

Kyoko ignored the boy as her lips pulled into a fine line. "I think it's time to recap and finish this. Shuichi met with Fukawa earlier in the archive. However we arrived he was met with her split personality, Genocider Syo. He was attacked and pinned to the wall. After losing consciousness Syo intended to wait to continue her game, however Hagakure most likely heard one of Shuichi's screams. After arriving in the Archive as well he was confronted by Syo, by a stroke of luck and perhaps overconfidence in Syo he turned the tables and buried one of her own scissors into her chest. From there he discarded his blood-soaked clothes in the Museum. Kiyo's testimony places him there directly after the murder. Unless anyone has anything further to say, I believe this case is concluded."

A brief paused filled the room, before Monokuma cleared his throat.

 _ **"Whelp seems like you all have this sewed up rather nicely. Nice little rebound after how you all botched the previous trial! Whelp kiddos if you're feeling good about this case, let's move on to the fun part. Lock in your votes!"** _Monokuma exclaimed.

"Is there no other alternative? Hiro isn't a killer. He was just defending himself, he shouldn't have to suffer your wrath for that." Angie said as she pried her face away from Hagakure, as she stared pitifully at the bear.

 _ **"YUK YUK YUK. Haven't you heard the saying that justice is blind? This isn't about fairness or what's right sweetums. Yasuhiro killed someone and got caught, now he has to pay the price. Hehe needless to say this vote is a blowout. Unlike last time it's almost entirely unanimous. Yasuhiro Hagakure you are the blackened!"**_ Monokuma exclaimed.

Hiro gently pulled the blonde against him, before whispering something into her ear. He offered a sheepish grin, before kissing her forehead. "Guess I really am a terrible fortuneteller. I never saw this one coming" he admitted as he released his hold on Angie. He pushed away from the podium, before fighting the trembling in his legs as he approached Gundham.

"I know you don't subscribe as much to Tarot, but I kept coming up with this one prediction. Still even now couldn't make sense of it, figure it must be important. Maybe you and Sonia can do me a solid and prove I'm not a complete fake." The Clairvoyant laughed halfheartedly as he held out a folded up piece of paper as he extended his hand.

The Ultimate Breeder offered a solemn expression as he clasped Hiro's hand. "You have my word that I will see to it. I hope we meet under better circumstances in our next life."

"You and me both bro." Hiro offered a weak smile, as he continued moving along the trial room.

Unlike in previous trials the room was far more somber. He was a killer and yet he wasn't. The intent to take life had not been present, but rather fear of dying and fear of being caught.

"Naegs I was hoping we'd be able to share a beer in the future, when you were old enough. You'll have to do that without me." Hiro patted the smaller boy's shoulder.

Makoto offered a sad smile. "When that day finally comes I drink one for you too."

"Hah that's what a guy likes to hear. Just don't over do it alright little dude?" Hagakure chuckled as he continued onward.

"Hiro I'm sorry all of this his happening. I set all of this in motion." Saihara said in a low voice as he gritted his teeth.

"Nah you didn't do anything wrong. Just bad luck for both of us I guess. Don't beat yourself up alright?" The Clairvoyant offered him a weak smile as he continued his circuit around the room, before returning back to Angie.

Hagakure said nothing for a long moment as he draped an arm around her shoulder. "Well guys I guess this is all she wrote. I know I wasn't always the easiest to deal with, but I really do consider you my friends. I don't know if there is any way of getting out of this place, if it's even possible. But if that does happen, can one of you tell my mom I love her? Maybe do me a last favor and say I went out like a badass and not like this. I'd want her to be proud of me."

Oogami bowed her head solemnly. "If I should survive to see that day, I will gladly relay that to her."

"Hey thanks Ogre! I appreciate that." Hiro offered a weak smile.

 _ **"UGH! This is nauseating. I was looking for despaired filled panic and pleading for mercy. Not some sickly sweet swan song. Alright enough with the last hoorahs. It's punishment time!"** _Monokuma exclaimed as he pulled out a mallet along with a large red button.

Angie let out a hysterical sob, as Hagakure was suddenly and without warning yanked out of sight with a series of chains. "HIRO!"

* * *

 **10:27 P.M Day Twelve**

 **Basement Floor**

 **Punishment Room**

 **"Kukuku I call this little number, The Last Prophecy!"** Monokuma's voice echoed throughout the pitchblack room, before suddenly a bright light flickered on.

Hagakure squinted as he raised an arm to shield his eyes.

The Ultimate Clairvoyant found himself standing in the middle of what appeared to be a massive Tarot Card.

Ironically enough the card in question was the Death Card, with a Monokuma head in place of the reaper's cowl.

A cable ran through the center of the card mere feet away from Hagakure.

As he shifted his feet the balance of entire platform seemed to shift in return. Only a black abyss was visible beyond the range of the suspended platform.

"This ain't so bad. I just gotta keep my balance is all." Hagakure muttered to himself only to suddenly shift as a sword suddenly landed directly in front of him. The abrupt movement caused the entire platform to begin shifting from the weight distribution.

Hiro's eyes widened in horror as he scrambled forward back to the middle of the platform as it violently lurched back to a resting position. 'So the platform is on some sort of scale or something. Heh alright bear I'll show you I can work around this. I'll just freaking climb the cable, then it won't matter how much it moves.' The boy shuffled forward slowly, before reaching his hands out to grasp the metal cable.

In the distance he could make out a buzzer just as his hands clutched the cable. He was met almost immediately with debilitating course of electricity that sent him hurtling backwards several feet.

"Shit. Should've known that wouldn't work." he rasped as his vision swam a moment as the platform began to shift once more this time more abruptly than, before.

Hiro's eyes widened in horror as he tried to claw his way forward, and back to the center of the fulcrum.

However he never reached his destination.

With a lurch the platform approached a near ninety degree angle, before the Clairvoyant felt himself airborne.

Hagakure clenched his eyes shut as he felt the air rushing against him harder and harder as his momentum increased, before it abruptly came an end.

His fall was ceased as his body was promptly impaled by dozens of spikes, a plethora of pink splattered across the walls and pooled beneath the boy. A short and pitiful rasp of breath escaped him, and then was hushed almost immediately. Only the sound of his blood dripping along the cold floors could be heard over the speakers.

Yasuhiro Hagakure was dead.

* * *

 **10:31 P.M Day Twelve**

 **Basement Floor**

 **Trial Room**

 _ **"Whoa! So that's how much blood is in the human body. Anyone craving something to eat? I could really go for a Shish Kabob right now!"** _Monokuma feigned horror as he placed his paws over his mouth. _**"Oh my bad. Terrible timing to say something like that ain't it? Kind of Ironic though ain't it? He shoved something hard up inside of Fukawa and now he's gotta dozens of sharp things penetrating him! I call that Karma!"**_ The bear chuckled darkly.

"You can keep playing these mind games all you want, but we'll keep going on for those who can't. You're not going to break us!" Makoto exclaimed as he clenched his fists.

Monokuma grinned wildly. _**"Oh I like the enthusiasm Naegi old bean! But the reality hasn't even set in yet. Don't you realize you kiddos aren't even halfway through this game. Once you've stared into True Despair, all of you will see the world just like I do."**_

* * *

 ***AN***

 **Shiny Oshawott King**

 _DING DING! You called it!_

 **ninjamonkey3904**

 _Well Gundham definitely was one of the ones to discover the body, however it wasn't just Kaede and Kaito. Maki was also present. It's irrelevant obviously though because none of them were involved hehe._

 **The Deity With Two Faces**

 _You know I just realized that only men have killed thus far. Well unless you really wanna be technical with Asahina and also I guess you could sort of say Tsumugi was to blame for Mahiru's death since it was her meddling with Rantaro. Either way I hadn't even worried about that thus far, obviously I'll have to have some female killers or it will become a bit redundant._

 **The Kobold Necromancer**

 _Not gonna lie you're totally right on paper. Gundham would logically make more sense, but there's always an unseen element. What happens if someone kills in self defense or sometimes just dumb luck._

 **Luckenhaft**

 _I laughed so hard when I wrote that line with Kiyo. It was such a coy wink to everyone reading the story haha._

 **Dinodude8000**

 _Naw Shinguji has a very specific type of taste and needless to say Fukawa is FAR from that._

 **Gatekeeper JPG**

 _Well Syo is shown to have supernatural strength. Her pinning Shuichi isn't really a stretch._

 **SuperedX**

 _Yeah that cat is starting to come out of the bag for sure! Lol_

 **doomqwer**

 _Yeah it's interesting for me, because Mukuro is going to find it harder to hide behind that persona much longer. Those walls are about to crumble soon._

 **Trygve11**

 _Haha well protagonists usually follow the trope of surviving and being injured. Though for the sake of not doing that again, I'm going to try to avoid Kaede being immediately injured next :P_

 **PettyPunk**

 _It really is a juggling act. It's why with the larger cast I have a section of the investigation devoted to establishing alibis. I can't expect that every single person can keep up with approximately 40 people otherwise. As time goes on and the cast shrinks it will become more manageable, though for now it seems like it's serving it's intended purpose._

 **ronin warriors fanatic**

 _I really enjoyed having Kiyo make that little amusing comment. Because the characters are oblivious but everyone reading this is like OH YOU CHEEKY BASTARD!_


	46. Chapter 46: Restless

**Chapter 46: Restless**

 **10:58 P.M Day Twelve**

 **Second Floor**

 **Hallway**

The Ultimate Princess felt her shoulders slump as she stepped out of the Chapel, and back into the hallway. "Tsumugi is going to stay with her. Angie doesn't seem interested in budging tonight."

"She's in a state of shock. I can't say I blame her though." Sayaka bowed her head slightly as hugged herself for comfort. "She just watched someone she cared for be killed in front of her eyes."

Sonia numbly nodded her head. "It does sound like anyone has the will to worry about the Committee or patrolling tonight. I think we all need time to grieve in our way." she admitted as she pressed a hand against her chest. "I hate being in a place of power in this wretched place. Every loss feels like a personal failure. There's always this thought that I could have done something differently."

The Idol offered a sad smile as she reached out and hugged the other girl in a comforting gesture. "Believe me I know what you mean. I started coming to Yonaga's services because I felt like there was a hole in my chest. I felt like I needed to atone for my actions and become a better person. Now though I just I'm not sure anymore."

Sonia lips pulled into a fine line as she hugged the other girl in return. "Her last sermon scared me too. Staying here forever? That's not what I wanted at all. Maybe it is selfish of me to think that way, but surrendering to this place almost seems worse than death."

"I swore to myself I'd get out of this place one day. That I'd make sure my band was alright. I can't do that if we never leave this place." Sayaka murmured as she slowly pulled backwards. "Maybe we should talk to Angie, when she's had some time to recover?" she suggested.

Sonia smiled faintly in return. "I think that's a splendid idea. The last thing I want to do is to make her feel like we're abandoning her at a time like this."

The Ultimate Idol offered a brief nod. "Speaking of which I'm gonna see about staying with Aoi tonight. I think we both could use the company, I know I could use the distraction too." she admitted with a sheepish smile.

"I bid you a goodnight then. I'm sure we'll figure out something in regards to the Committee tomorrow." She mused as she bowed her head slightly.

* * *

 **11:07 P.M Day Twelve**

 **First Floor**

 **Dormitories**

The Ultimate Soldier tensed as her doorbell blared to life, only moments after shutting it.

Mukuro dropped the wig in her hand, allowing it to crumple to the floor. She turned and grasped the door, before wrenching it open.

There stood none other than Naegi. His expression was one of confusion and curiosity.

"Hey Naegels. Shouldn't you be in the other hall? Or at least at a different girl's door?" She asked as she forced a smile, though it didn't reach her eyes.

"Can we talk please? I know this probably sounds crazy, but I'm starting to think none of us are strangers. That we've known each other a lot longer." Naegi said quietly as he worked his jaw slightly.

Ikusuba's eyes widened marginally as her mouth fell open. She reached out and yanked him into her room, before promptly shutting the door. "What makes you say something cazy like that? Naegels come on you're just tired. We've all been through so much here recently. It's just stress." she tried to emphasis her words, as she stared at him intently.

Makoto shook his head vehemently. "No that's what I thought at first too, but it's not like that. I can't shake this feeling. When I saw you without that wig, I recognized you. I don't remember much after I was injured, but I do remember a few things. Strange dreams that felt more like memories, and something more than that. A name that meant something to me. Mukuro." he whispered.

Ikusuba felt her chest tighten, as she felt her body shake as she stared at the boy, in a mixture of fear and surprise.

"Why would you use that name?" She finally breathed her voice was soft, barely above a whisper.

Naegi reached out and gently took her hand into his. His hazel gaze searched her face for a long moment, before he finally found his voice."Because that's your real name isn't it?"

"Naegi..I..." she started only to be cut off by the boy who shook his head. "All these secrets you've been keeping, it's because something bad will happen if you tell us?" he suggested as his brow furrowed slightly.

The Ultimate Solider said nothing at first as she numbly nodded her head. "If I were to tell you everything, I'd be killed and anyone I care about would be too. You have to discover those answers on your own. I'm sorry...but I don't want to.." she trailed off as the shorter boy squeezed her hand slightly.

"Lose me again?" he offered with a halfhearted chuckle. A weak smiled tugged at his lips, causing the Solider to flush slightly as she numbly nodded her head.

"So I think I get it, at least some of it. You can't say anything, but if I found out on my own that's a different story. " Makoto paused as an embarrassed expression crossed his face. "We were close ? Not just us but others right?"

Mukuro kept a neutral expression locked in place. "What makes you say something like that?"

Naegi adverted his gaze a moment as he tried to collect his thoughts. "I don't know how to explain it, but I feel so close to you,Hina, and Maizono. What kind of person does that make me though? A guy who has feelings for three different girls. This isn't some sort of crazy anime though. Normal people don't develop feelings for multiple people do they? I'm sorry I shouldn't have said anything it's just tha-" he was silenced as the other girl pressed an index finger against his lips.

"I can't give you all those answers Naegi, but what I can say is that there is no such thing as normal anymore. Take a good look around us, even if we survive this together. Nothing will be the same afterwards. This isn't the same world anymore." Mukuro offered softly.

Makoto's eyes widened marginally. "What does that mean though? What happened to us."

The Soldier shook her head. "That's an answer you're going to have to find on your own. I just pray it doesn't change who you are." she offered a pained smile as leaned forward and very gently pressed her mouth against his forehead. "Even if everything else becomes twisted, I hope you'll always be the same boy deep down. That's what we all need right now."

* * *

 **11:14 P.M Day Twelve**

 **Second Floor**

 **Arcade Hall (Game Floor)**

"You sure about this kid?" Hoshi asked as he stared between the couple trailing behind him. "Isn't this sort of reckless?"

Hajime allowed a faint smile. "And yet here you are Ryoma. It's almost like you were worried about us."

Mikan fidgeted slightly as she squeezed Hajime's hand. "Ryoma we really appreciate you doing this." She offered in a soft voice as she managed a weak smile.

The Tennis Pro sighed as he shoved his hands into his jacket. "Eh don't mention it. Guess this will be the first chance any of us have had to break curfew in a while. The Committee is definitely reeling after tonight." he sighed softly.

"It'll be fine. Besides I doubt most of us were gonna sleep well tonight anyways. Might as well work on something productive. I'm sure Nanami will be thrilled." The Reserve Course student smiled as the trio approached the prize corner.

"I-I just hope we can get enough for Usami." Tsumiki mused as she stared into the secured prize booth.

"Hard to believe a stuffed animal is more expensive then the weapons in here." Ryoma mused.

Hajime's brow furrowed slightly. "Speaking of which what happened to the revolver? It's gone."

The former convict scowled. "Seems that someone has been busy. We should look into that tomorrow. For now it doesn't serve any purpose to fret."

Tsumiki bowed her head low. "I-I guess it's too much to hope that Monokuma might have just removed it."

"If only it were that simple Mimi" Hajime offered a weak smile as the trio made their way onto the game floor.

* * *

 **11:32 P.M Day Twelve**

 **First Floor**

 **Dormitories**

"Surprised to see you here Dark One. I had assumed you would be consoling Yonaga this evening." Gundham offered lowly his voice containing a hint of bitterness as he stepped away from the door.

Sonia worked her jaw a moment, before letting her shoulders slump. "She wasn't very responsive and Shirogane insisted she'd see to her. No one seemed to take much initiative with patrols this evening. I wanted to apologize for my actions as of late."

The Breeder's eyes widened. "You came here to apologize?" he questioned as he took a seat on his bed, where a series of Tarot cards lay strewn about.

"Yes I realize that I haven't very considerate or fair recently. I was so focused on keeping the peace, that I ignored some warning signs. Sayaka and I had a brief conversation. We're not against Angie's beliefs or even her message, but something she said earlier concerns both of us. She wants all of us to accept this as our future. To simply embrace this as our lives. I cannot for the sake of my friends or my country simply accept this as my life now. I intended to speak to Angie about it, but after what happened I think she needs some time. I've never seen her this vulnerable before."

Gundham brow furrowed. "You know I didn't harass her for no reason Sonia. I don't doubt she has good intentions, it's her methods that have always worried me. I'm just glad you're mind is still sharp as ever, I was afraid she was on the verge of brainwashing all of you."

The Princess let out a tired sigh as she sat down in front of Gundham, before leaning back so that her head was rested against his chest. "Give me more credit than that. I'm not some witless moron. Though I suppose I might have been a bit naïve. In any case I hope we can gently approach this subject, after she's had a little bit of time to recover." she paused momentarily as she stared at the cards laying in front of her. "Surprised to see you working so diligently on something Hiro gave you. I was under the impression you two didn't like each other very much."

Gundham offered a halfhearted smile as he curled his arms around her waist. "We were not like minded individuals, however my soul would be rendered in two if I didn't honor his last request. I collected his cards and his book from his room, though I still can't seem to make sense of it. It's all so very subjective. Hagakure wasn't the best at taking notes either."

"Were these the cards?" Sonia asked quietly as she stared down at the four cards that lay side by side.

The Breeder nodded his head slightly. "The Wheel of Fortune, The Ace of Cups, The Lovers, and The Sun." he mused. "Since they kept cropping up in his predictions, I can only assume they're all somehow connected. Though it's hard to read Tarot because the meaning shifts depending on whether they're right side up or upside down. Even the way they're paired together can change everything. According to this note he left, everything was always read facing up and in this order. Now it's just figuring out how they're suppose to be read together."

Sonia nuzzled against his chest as she reached for the small tarot book that lay a few feet away, before thumbing through the pages. "The Wheel of Fortune upright represents: good luck, karma, life cycles, destiny, a turning point. The Ace of Cups upright represents: Love, compassion, creativity, overwhelming emotion. The Lovers upright is connected with: Love, union, relationships, values alignment, choices. Finally there's The Sun which upright is tied to Fun, warmth, success, positivity, and vitality.

Tanaka nodded slightly as he rested his chin on the top of her head. "Hmph that's about as far as I discerned myself. I keep trying to pair the cards in a particular way, but you can drawn several meanings depending on how their sorted."

The Princess' eyes widened marginally. "What if it's far more simple then we're making it? What if all four cards are meant to be read together. If Hiro kept pulling these cards in the same order, perhaps this is exactly how they should be interpreted. Instead of trying to make sense of how one card relates to another, let's see if there's a boarder picture." she said with a sense of enthusiasm as her fingers began to flicker through the pages. "Here there's a section that offers a description based on which cards are being connected."

Gundham let out an amused chuckle. "Someone seems to be enjoying this."

The blonde flushed ever so slightly. "Well it's like unraveling a puzzle. It could be a lot of fun." she smiled faintly as she stared at the page for several moments. "The Wheel of Fortune and The Ace of Cups represents an unexpected pregnancy." she trailed off for a moment, as her throat felt dry. "While The Lovers and The Sun together represents virility in a pregnancy, the presence of more than one child."

The Ultimate Breeder felt his jaw fall open. "Hagakure's last reading was the prediction of unborn children? Surely that cannot be true."

Sonia promptly closed the book as she felt her heart hammering against her chest. "But what if it isn't? Gundham we have to be careful with this information. Even if there's only a fraction of a chance, we can't put a young mother in jeopardy by exposing this."

"Then you have my word it shall remain a secret. Not even the nine levels of hell could pry it from lips." The boy offered lowly as he lightly squeezed her waist. "Still though do you intend to find her identity?"

Sonia bit her lower lip as her brow furrowed ever so slightly. "If it's unexpected maybe there's a chance she doesn't know, and even if she does know It's important that she is looked after. Care to do an investigation of our own?"

Tanaka chuckled lightly. "Not exactly what I had in mind, but I will assist you in anyway possible."

"Excellent then we begin tomorrow." Sonia mused with a vivid smile.

* * *

 **11:49 P.M Day Twelve**

 **Second Floor**

 **Chapel**

"I know I shouldn't but I hate them! I HATE them so much. They just continue to take until there's nothing left." The Artist's voice cracked as she pressed her face against Tsmugui's lap.

"Shhh it's alright. Just get it out of your system." Shirogane offered lowly, as she continued to lightly run a hand through Angie's hair. "Some people just don't understand how important Atua's message is. They're just so greedy and want to keep selfishly putting themselves before anyone else. Unfortunately there's just some people who can't be reached by words alone."

Angie's chest rose and fell repeatedly as she collected her thoughts. "Hiro would still be here if it weren't for them. They are so obsessed with power, that they don't care who gets hurt."

"Maybe some people don't deserve Atua's light. Maybe some people don't deserve his forgiveness." The Cosplayer whispered as she continued to stroke the other girl's hair.

"Do you really think so? I have tried time and time again, but is it really a lost cause? Would Atua forgive me for giving up on such lost souls?" Angie asked in a strained voice.

"Perhaps you're looking at it in the wrong light. Think of the souls you still have to protect. The ones that are still in danger. What will you do to keep them safe?" Tsumugi asked as she ceased her petting as she stared down at the other girl.

The tanned blonde slowly sat up as she rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand. "If it's Atua's will, there's nothing I won't do."

* * *

 **12:01 A.M Day Thirteen**

 **First Floor**

 **Dormitories**

Aoi's stomach curled again violently, as another wave of nausea suddenly hit her.

This was the second time today and it seemed as if it weren't going to relent any time soon.

This time she barely made it to the bathroom, before she collapsed to her knees in front of the toilet.

A few moments would pass in agony, before her stomach got the best of her as she finally wretched.

She remained in that posture for a few minutes as she waited to see if her nausea had finally run it's course.

Finally she'd shakily make her way to her feet as her breathing was now uneven.

Her throat was painfully dry, as she leaned forward. She pressing her hands against the sink, as she stared into the mirror.

Asahina huffed as she blew a strand of hair out of her face. Her bright blue eyes stared blearily at her own reflection. "What wrong with you girl?" she asked to no one in particular.

It seemed to come and go in waves, whatever it was. She pouted slightly as she turned slightly looking at her buxom frame in the mirror. Had she gained some weight? Maybe it was about time to cut back on the sweets, at least little bit.

Quitting donuts altogether though? What would be the point of life?

Koto was so such a sweet heart. Though she doubted he'd be very happy if she ended up the size of a whale.

She vigorously shook her head at the thought of that.

"Hina...you got this. Just gotta start dieting a little bit." she said quietly as she lightly patted her tanned cheeks.

 _'I'll just got check in with Mikan tomorrow. She's always so sweet. I'm sure she won't mind fixing me up.'_ she mused as she walked towards the bathroom door.

A bright smile pulled at her lips, though she stopped as her stomach suddenly growled. Though this time it was from hunger, rather than anything else.

Large tears welled up in her eyes. "M-Maybe I'll start that diet tomorrow. Donuts for breakfast, sound really good." she mused quietly as she walked into her bedroom.

 _'Maybe with some pickles on the side.'_ she added as an afterthought. as her brow furrowed slightly. _'Pickles with donuts? I don't even like pickles.'_ she frowned slightly as she made a face.

"What's with the sour face Hina? You get sick again?" Sayaka asked with a worried expression.

Aoi flushed slightly as she nodded her head meekly. "Yeah maybe I just have a weak stomach."

"Well no one could blame you considering what we've been through. Still you should probably go see Mikan." The Idol mused.

Hina offered a sheepish smile as she trudged across the room, before collapsing on the bed next to Maizono. "I know I was hoping the other day was just a one time deal, but I guess I'm not that lucky." she playfully stuck out her tongue. "Thank you for staying with me tonight. It's nice having a little girl time. I tried to convince Ryoko to join us, but she did make a good point. She'd probably have been really spooked to wake up in the morning and not recognize anyone."

Sayaka tilted her head as she regarded the swimmer. "Yeah talking about rude awakenings. I think we've all had enough excitement for a while."

* * *

 **12:19 A.M Day Thirteen**

 **First** **Floor**

 **Dormitories**

The Ultimate Gambler's lips spread into a small smile, as she slid the final card into play. Yet another perfect game of Solitaire. The name of the game did seem to be quite appropriate for her in more than one way. She tilted her porcelain face slowly, as her clawed digit tapped against the desk.

"Monokuma sir. I know you are there." she offered softly with a false smile, as she turned to settle her ruby gaze upon the dual toned bear.

 _ **"You got me sweets! So much for getting the jump on you."**_ The bear snorted as he raised a paw to his face.

Celeste calmly collected the deck of cards, before she began to idly shuffle as she regarded him. "Is there something you require? Has my information not been sufficient?"

 _ **"Always to the point. I like that. "** _he chuckled as he suddenly plopped up on her bed as his eyes never left her. _ **"I like the cut of your jib. Always taking care of number one, but luring everyone in just before you end them. You know you're like a Venus Flytrap. Anyhoo you've served this bear well. Figured anything out yet about the bigger picture?"** _he chuckles as the gamble pauses mid shuffle to regard him.

"Scarce bits I believe. Since it's approaching two weeks and no one has come to our aide, it leads me to believe we are either well hidden or your reach is rather extensive. My guess is this is some sort of government experiment." she mused quietly.

 _ **"Well Doll knowing the truth is only half the battle."**_ he chuckled lowly.

"And what precisely does that mean?" she asked as she quirked a single brow.

 _ **"Even if you learn the truth, do you think you'll be prepared for the answer? Will the truth even matter once the game reaches it's conclusion."**_ he guffawed.

Celeste fell quiet a moment as she bowed her head slightly. "I see. I take it that the further into the game one makes it, the more we'll discover."

 _ **"You got it babe! Now I didn't come here to just jabber away at my master schemes. After all you're still playing just the same as the rest of them, mole or not. However I'm gonna give my little cohort a chance to do something, that no one else here gets as of now. A way to walk out of here immediately. No trial, no due process just you and sweet freedom."**_ he said as his red eye flashed.

Celeste felt her mask close to slipping, as she had to keep herself from having an outburst. "What do I have to do?" she asks quietly, her normal accent gone as her voice was subdued and cautious.

 _ **"Now that's the question I wanted to hear!"**_ He chortled as he jabbed a paw at her.

 _ **"For now this secret motive is for you and you alone. I like to call it the Baby Motive."**_ he grinned fiendishly.

The Ultimate Gambler felt her throat grow dry. "Baby Motive?"

 _ **"You got it! See one of the other girls here has a baby on board. Funny thing is, they don't even know yet."**_ he chortled as he grabbed at his stomach.

The Gambler kept a composed expression. "I see and what does this secret motive entail precisely?"

 _ **"Glad you asked sweetgums! It's really simple. You find out who the mom to be is, and dish out a little bit of homicide. Do that and you get to skip the trial and bask in your freedom. Though you don't get to take any cohorts with you. Just you and you alone, but that's nothing new is it?"**_ he grinned darkly.

Celestia's perfect mask slipped for a moment, as she raised a trembling hand to her chest. "Y-You want me to murder a pregnant girl?" her voice was uncharacteristically shaky.

Monokuma blinked as he waved his hand dismissively. _**"I know I know you're thinking to yourself, boy that Monokuma is a real piece of work. Well you're absolutely right."** _he laughed darkly. _**"Now I know it seems like a tall order, but believe me when I say it's crueler to bring another life into this world these days."** _he offered with a fiendish smile.

"Is this an order? Or do I have time to think about it?" she asked closing her eyes momentarily as she raised a hand to her mouth.

 _ **"Oh it's no order babe! Like I said it's a secret motive for now, between just you and me. I'm giving my favorite lady, a little chance to taste freedom. So you give it some thought, but not too much."** _he chuckled quietly as he hopped off the bed.

"Why do something like this? What purpose does it serve?" The Gambler asked softly.

The dual toned bear touched his face. _**"Purpose? Mm well to put it frankly, I can only imagine the kind of despair that would spread from such an act. It would be the beginning of the end for hope."**_ he chortled deeply as he began to walk towards the wall. _**"Like I said food for thought, just don't wait too long. This might be a limited time offer."** _he laughed boisterously, before vanishing from sight.

* * *

 ***AN***

 **Dinodude8000**

 _Hiro will never be my favorite character either. That being said he's never a malicious character or a bad guy. He's really just a poor oaf that just happens to be lucky enough to survive in the games/Anime. I did want to give him a decent send off though, because he's a good guy at heart._

 **Gatekeeper JPG**

 _Really the bigger story is what his death's impact will be. Angie clearly won't be the same afterwards._

 **ninjamonkey3904**

 _Haha you guys really keep up on the statistics more than I do. Though I suppose you're right in that regard._

 **McdrilaX**

 _I'll admit I didn't leave a lot of clues in this case. Honestly the damning clues were so obvious that I didn't want to ruin the reveal, before the climax._

 **darknessking6**

 _Well I don't love Hiro myself, but he's not a bad guy. Just a poor shmuck, but I tried to make him sympathetic as a character._

 **The Kobold Necromancer**

 _Yeah I'll be the first to admit that I didn't address Hiro's outfit until the trial itself. In retrospect it was probably something I should have done. However I felt like it was too much of a give away._

 **SuperedX**

 _Oh yeah my friend! Throw out the script and what you think you know about these games. :P_

 **1995hzq**

 _Yeah by the end of this I really felt bad for Hiro. Which I guess was the point hehe._

 **Darknaru3**

 _Hey no fault to you there. I mean I did leave him a pretty suspicious alibi, but I didn't address his clothes as I felt like it was too much of a give away at the time._

 **Shiny Oshawott King**

 _Hard to believe we've already lost 9 people ain't it?_

 **doomqwer**

 _Yeah it certainly set a lot in motion._

 **The Deity With Two Faces**

I mean I did leave him a pretty suspicious alibi, but I didn't address his clothes as I felt like it was too much of a give away at the time. However I will try to avoid "cheating" you again. So that you do have the context clues to solve crimes without waiting till the end of the trial. Sorry if it was a major let down.

 **PettyPunk**

 _Heh sorry for slaying one of your favorite boys. That's the hard part with writing any kind of fic. Someone's favorite always ends up dead._

 **ronin warriors fanatic**

I mean I did leave him a pretty suspicious alibi, but I didn't address his clothes as I felt like it was too much of a give away at the time. Though I will try to avoid any more revelations like that. Well I should say I'll try to provide enough clues to where the crime can be solved without evidence being introduced so abruptly.

 **PatRox**

 _Yeah it's funny because when I had his death planned it didn't really bother me till I started writing his final few sequences. Then it really sort of hit me. RIP HIRO_


	47. Chapter 47: X-MAS: Act One

**Chapter 47: X-MAS: Act One**

 **7:00 A.M Day Thirteen**

 **First** **Floor**

 **Dormitories**

 ** _"Ahem good morning and Merry Christmas ! I hope you're all doing well this fine morning. I know I certainly am. It is now 7 A.M kiddos, so up and at em, don't want to waste the day away!"_** Monokuma's voice echoed through Chiaki's room. A few seconds elapsed before the ringing of bells could be heard over the loud speaker. **"This bear wants to bring joy to all the boys and girls who are still alive and kicking. So enjoy the festive spirit. This bear will see you in the Ballroom at Seven P.M Sharp!"**

The gamer girl slowly sat up out of bed, before wiping at her eyes blearily. She hadn't slept well at all, in fact she wasn't certain she'd ever actually lost consciousness. She tried to ignore the unsettled feeling she had in regard to Monokuma's announcement. It was only September right? Why did he continue to insist otherwise? She shook her head, deciding to banish the thought momentarily.

A tired smile graced Nanami's lips as she fell back on her bed, before she reached for her gaming device. However she was stopped as the bell to her door suddenly chimed. Her lips pursed in a small pout as she threw her legs over the bed, before trudging towards the door.

She stifled a small yawn as she opened her door only to see an exhausted looking Hajime and Mikan.

An almost melodious giggle escaped Mikan's lips as she saw the gamer. "G-Good morning Nami."

Nanami was standing in front of them with her pink hair sticking out in several different directions. She had on a pair of pink pajamas with little cat faces everywhere. She even had matching slippers that had cat ears. "Morning or should I say Merry Christmas?" she chuckled softly.

Hajime felt his eyes drooping slowly. "Heh yeah Monokuma is really committed to this. You should see the hallways. Anyways how'd you sleep?" he asked softly.

Chiaki blinked as she looked at the both closely, realizing they were not only exhausted, but that Hajime was hiding something behind his back. "Not that great, is everything ok?" she asked softly as her soft features furrowed in concern.

"Hey don't fret it's nothing bad. Ryoma was with us too, but he's not very good with things like this." Hajime offered with a tired smile.

"Yes it was very sweet actually. He helped us a lot last night."Mikan offered with a timid smile.

She couldn't help, but lower her head slightly as she felt a wave of sadness hit her. Had they really went and done something and left her out? Was she so horrible to be around, that they had gone out of the way to not invite her?

She was quiet, but it didn't mean that she didn't care about them. She felt attached to each of them in different ways. Fujisaki was her partner in crime, Miu was the loud abrasive one that deep down had a soft spot. Ryoma was like an older brother that looked out for all of them.. Kyoko was quiet like her, but she felt a kinship to her. She was quiet, but she had a big heart too. She adored Mikan with all her heart. She was just like one of her favorite anime characters. She was sweet, shy, but would help anyone. Which is what made it so hard when it came to Hajime. Well he was really important too. He made her want to be more confident. He was so gentle and sweet with Mikan. If she had any regret, it was that she couldn't know that same kind of connection with Hajime.

That pang of rejection, made her curl her lower lip a bit as she felt genuinely hurt.

"W-Why didn't you invite me?" She asked in a meek voice as she finally looked up as tears filled her soft pink eyes.

Mikan immediately looked ashamed. "N-Nanami. Please forgive us. I-I promise there's a good reason." she stammered as she bowed her head a couple of times in quick succession.

Hajime kept one of his arms behind his back, as he lightly ruffled her mess of pink hair with his other hand. "Hey Chiaki. We'd never forget you. We just couldn't sleep and I thought this might put a smile on your face." he said trading a small smile with Mikan who simply nodded.

Nanami blinked. "You got something for me?" she questioned, as she blinked the tears out of her eyes.

"Of course. Usami needed a good home after all." he laughed softly as her mouth feel open and her eyes widened. Hajime slowly pulled the large pink rabbit out from behind his back, before holding it out to her. "I guess if this was Christmas, it'd be our present to you."

Tears appeared in her eyes again, but this time for a different reason. She suddenly grasped the pink rabbit, before squeezing it fiercely.

Mikan smiled brightly. "You should thank Hajime the most Nanami. He's the one who suggested we get ogether last night."

Chiaki sniffled slightly as she pried her gaze away from Usami a moment, before looking up at Hajime with tears still lingering in her eyes.

"C-Chiaki are you ok?" he asked.

He was surprised to see so much emotion come from the gamer girl.

Another sniff escaped her, before she suddenly bounded forward and tackled into the reserve course student. She without warning reached up and pressed a small kiss against his cheek. "T-Thank you." she offered quietly as Hajime's eyes widened in surprise.

Nanami realizing what she'd done flushed softly, as she bowed her head towards Mikan. "I-I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that..."

"It's okay." Mikan offered in a sweet voice, as she lightly traced her hand through Chiaki's locks of pink hair.

The gamer blinked as she peered up at the nurse, as she clutched Usami against her chest. "W-what?"

"I said it's okay. All that matters to me, is that we're all alive and happy." The nurse offered with a soft smile.

Hajime for his part could only reached up to touch his cheek as he looked between the two girls with a dazed expression. _'Did I fall asleep? What the heck is happening right now?'_ he wondered to himself.

* * *

 **7** **:21 A.M Day Thirteen**

 **First Floor**

 **Hallway**

"Shuichi you have to see this." Kaede murmured in wonder as she peered over her shoulder. The door to his room was slightly ajar now.

The Ultimate Detective blinked his eyes wearily as he trudged forward. He approached the Pianist from behind, as he stared out into the hallway. All along the corridor were strings of bright Christmas Lights, and reefs adorning each of the doors. "Maybe those paid meds were too good."

"Fraid it's not just you darling." Kaede allowed a glimmer of a smile as she leaned up and pressed her lips against his cheek. "How you feeling?"

Saihara wrapped his good arm around her shoulders. "Everything considered I'm alright. Just a little bit confused is all."

"No one could blame you for that Shui. You know Monokuma said something about Christmas yesterday. I thought he was just joking, but what if he's not?" Kaede asked as she quirked a single brow.

The Detective blinked as he stared at her in surprise. "I don't remember the exact day, but I'm pretty sure it should be the middle of September. That's sort of a far cry don't you think?"

The blonde bit her lower lip as she nodded her head. "I know it sounds crazy, but we don't really know how we got either right? We've lost track of at least some time already. What if it's longer than just a few hours or days?"

"If that's true we could be missing months. Though it's hard to tell with that bear. For all we know this is some sort of sick mind game." Shuichi mused with a slightly frown.

"Maybe but there's a part of me that hopes there is some reason behind all these horrible things that have happened." she shook her head as she leaned against him. "Come on you must be starving. Let's get some breakfast and check on the others."

"Heh I can't argue with that." Shuichi chuckled with a half hearted smile.

* * *

 **11:48 A.M Day Thirteen**

 **First Floor**

 **Classroom 1-A**

"I think I would be remised to not address what happened yesterday. It is true that I have taken issues with the way Yonaga has approached several matters. However I sincerely apologize for letting politics divide us." Kiyoktaka said as he bowed his head low.

"Bro you shouldn't be apologizing. You didn't do jack shit wrong. Was just bad luck all the way around. If Hagakure hadn't shown up we'd have been investigating Saihara's death instead." Owada muttered as he laced his hands behind his head.

"You're missing the point though Mondo. Whether Shuichi would have survived or not, Hiro wouldn't have been in that situation if it weren't for the distrust from the handful of you involved. Angie is a forgiving person, but she does blame you and I can't fault her for that." Shirogane said before letting out a small sigh.

"The notion that Ishimaru and any parties share fault for Hiro's death is ridiculous. It was unfortunate but it was his decision to act in the manner he did. None of us could have foreseen nor controlled Fukawa and the circumstances involved. I understand she is grieving, but her blame is misplaced." Twogami frowned.

"It's true that no one could have predictable the course of events, however there can be little doubt that Hiro would have never been in that place if not for Miss Pekoyama and Miss Chabashira's presence." Keebo mused.

Tenko bowed her head slightly. "We only wanted to diffuse the situation. I didn't like Hiro, but I never would have wished that on him. We were doing what we thought would be for the best."

"Gonta no think it worked out best for anyone. Not trusting friends, going behind their backs only got more people hurt. He doesn't understand why friends would do that to each other?" The Entomologist murmured quietly. The boy had a very tired expression and his eyes were red, no doubt from crying.

"Heh funny how that works out ain't it? Now we've got one dead Clairvoyant and Angie hasn't left the Chapel since last night. I guess you gentlemen got what you wanted though." Kokichi mused.

"Look I do not believe this is the wisest time to discuss such matters. I believe we should resume our nightly patrols, but we should save the underlying matter when wounds aren't so fresh." Sonia suggested as she glanced around the classroom.

"I agree. I think we should wait till we've had some time to process everything and then have a conversation when we're all here." Maizono added as she nodded at the Princess.

"Whatever can we go now? I wanna check out all the decorations and the new room!" Hiyoko whined as she kicked her legs in frustration.

"Very well we'll approach this matter at a later time. We can arrange our patrols after the meeting tonight." Kiyotaka stated with an air of authority.

* * *

 **12:15 P.M Day Thirteen**

 **First Floor**

 **Nurse's Office**

Tsumiki raised a hand to stifle another yawn, before she rubbed at her eyes. "Sorry Hina, I'm just so exhausted."

Aoi shook her head, before offering the nurse a small smile. "You don't have to apologize. I think it's really sweet what you did for Chiaki. If this really was Christmas, that would be a perfect gift." she laughed as she took a seat on the small bed.

The Ultimate Nurse offered a timid smile. "I'm not sure why Monokuma keeps insisting on that, but hopefully he doesn't have anything horrible planned. So why did you want to see me? Are you feeling alright?" she asked as her purple gaze settled on the swimmer.

Asahina shifted slightly in her chair. "Well I don't know actually. You know I got sick to my stomach the other day. I got sick against last night a couple of times. I don't know what's wrong with me."

Mikan tapped her chin thoughtfully. "Have you had any other kind of strange symptoms? Anything out of the ordinary?"

The Swimmer frowned a moment. "Well I've been really hungry lately, like more so then usual. I've had some weird cravings and I think I've put on a couple of pounds." she mumbled the last part in embarrassment. "So just that and the nausea."

"This might be a rather personal question. You don't have to answer if you don't want, but how often are you sexually active?" Mikan stammered slightly as she seemed mortified at the moment.

Aoi's eyes grew as large as donuts as her face turned beat red. "S-Sex?! Never! I mean it's not that I haven't thought about it, but I've never been that close to anyone. Why would you ask that?" her voice quivered slightly.

The Nurse fidgeted a moment, before clearing her throat. "P-Please forgive me. It's just that everything you described are trademark symptoms of early pregnancy. I'm sure that's not right though, it's also possible it could be some sort of virus. I could run a few tests to be sure and have the results within a couple of days. Do you remember when your last cycle started?"

Asahina huffed slightly as she rested her hands on her knees. "I-I think it was a few days before our first scheduled day of school. I've lost track of some time since we've been here. I can't be pregnant though. It's just not possible." she said in a shaky manner as she shook her head.

Mikan nodded her head slightly as she hesitantly reached out and patted the other girl on the shoulder. "Hina I-I'm sorry for startling you. I'll do my very best to help you get to the bottom of this."

Hina felt a small smile tug at her lips. "I know and I'm sorry for freaking out, I'm just not use to talking about things like this."

* * *

 **12:34 P.M Day Thirteen**

 **Second Floor**

 **Ballroom**

Hiyoko's eyes widened in wonder as she paced forward into the large Ballroom. Much like the rest of the school, the room was covered in holiday decorations.

On the far side of the room rested a Grand Piano that was covered by Christmas lights.

In the center of the room sat a massive Christmas Tree. It was nearly fifteen feet tall and nearly touched the ceiling. However instead of typical angel or star rested a Monokuma with wings and a halo. Otherwise though the tree seemed rather ordinary as it was covered in a plethora of luminescent bulbs and decorations.

"This is amazing!" The petite dancer exclaimed as she bounded forward with an excited expression.

"It seems Monokuma is quite dedicated to this holiday ruse. It's amazing how much work was done over night." Kirumi mused softly.

"Yes it's hard to believe one soul would be capable of this much work. Though I suggest we not get taken in by the spectacle." Celestia offered quietly as she tapped her chin with a thoughtful expression.

"I believe that may be too late Miss Ludenberg." Kirumi offered with a faint smile as she laced her hands behind her back. She watched as Hiyoko toyed with one of the low hanging ornaments. "Miss Saionji seems to be enjoying this moment."

"Yes so it would seem. I just hope this whole stunt isn't a front for something more nefarious. Letting down our guard could be foolish. She can be such a child sometimes." The Gambler said in a low voice.

The Maid offered a thin smile. "Yes I suppose that's true, but I can't bring myself to take this away from her. I'm just pleased that she can still smile after what we've been through already."

Celestia tipped her head to regard the Maid. "You seem to have a quite a lot of investment in her wellbeing. She also seems quite endeared to you."

Kirumi nodded her head slightly. "I tried to not broadcast it, but I did know Hiyoko quite well before this. Her family was always so strict with her, she was rarely able to be a child. Hence why I don't have the nerve to take this from her."

"To be so stoic, you're quite a tender person Miss Tojo." Celes mused.

The Ultimate Maid shook her head slightly. "I'm not sure about that M'lady. I just follow my duties very seriously. Even in this place, that has not changed."

* * *

 **2:11 P.M Day Thirteen**

 **First Floor**

 **Dormitories**

"Yo you wanted to talk to me?" Souda asked as he hesitantly walked into Byakuya's room. The Mechanic looked rather puzzled as he stared at the Heir.

Togami scowled slightly. "Yes unfortunately I did request your presence."

Kazuichi gritted his teeth. "Hey jackass you're the one who asked for me, the least you could do is show some gratitude."

"Be of some use and the perhaps I may extend my thanks." The blonde offered as he picked up a device off of his desk, before approaching the pinked hair teen.

"Have you ever seen anything of this nature?" Byakuya asked as he quirked a single brow.

Souda snorted. "It's called a flashlight dumbass. Are you billionaires really above using things like that?"

"Idiot I knew this was going to be more trouble then it was worth. I know what it looks like, but it far more advanced then something a primitive as that. Now would you stop spewing nonsense and actually tell me what you see." Togami said in a cold manner.

Kazuichi reached out, before picking up the device. He flipped it over a few times as he examined it intently. "Hm these are some strange filaments. Never seen anything like that before. Hey you might actually be onto something."

The Ultimate Heir sighed. "It seems damaged, but I discovered shortly after the first murder. I was hoping to determine it's purpose on my own. However my mechanical knowledge is lacking it would seem."

"Wait you've had this thing for almost two weeks and are just now saying something?" Souda asked as he stared in disbelief at the other boy.

Togami scoffed. "Don't be so surprised. I didn't trust anyone here and I am not in the habit of sharing with others. That fact hasn't changed, but you seemly relatively harmless in the greater scheme of things. I doubt if anyone is to stick a knife in my back, that it will come from you."

"If that's your idea of a compliment, it really sucks. Look I don't even know what I'm looking at myself, but I tell you what. Let me hang on to it, I'll reverse engineer it and figure out what it's purpose is. Then maybe I can see about fixing it." Kazuichi muttered.

"Very well do as you please then. Just keep this between the two of us. That includes Sonia." Togami murmured.

"Where do you get off distrusting Miss Sonia? She's one of the best people in this place!" Souda scowled at the other boy.

Byakuya frowned. "The less who know about this the better. I believe someone was trying to discard this. If that's the case I'd rather not publicize it's existence."

The Mechanic rubbed the back of his head. "Alright alright. Against my better judgment, I'll keep a lid on it. I'll let you know something as soon as I make some headway."

* * *

 **4:22 P.M Day Thirteen**

 **Second Floor**

 **Arcade Hall (Pizzeria)**

"You look really nice Miu. Sorry I didn't dress up, I couldn't find anything else in my size." Fujisaki stammered , as he peeked up from his plate as he stared over at the busty blonde. Her typical outfit was gone. Instead she was wearing a cream colored blouse and skirt. Her goggles were also missing as her hair was pulled back into a ponytail. Her make up was far more classy as her entire appearance seemed softer than usual.

Iruma offered a mischievous grin as she propped her chin against her hand. "Hey don't sweat it Fujibear. I like you in dresses,pants, or nothing at all."

Chihiro nearly choked on his bite of Pizza as his face heated up. "M-Miu!" he squeaked. "You can't say things like that!" he huffed.

"Sure I can! Besides I know you secretly can't get enough of it!" She grinned wildly. "It's nice having someone who can put up with my brand of crazy. I might have to pin you down and squeeze your balls dry in the future. We'd make some awesome babies!" Miu snorted as Fujisaki's eyes went as wide as saucers.

"BABIES?!" His voice was shrill for a moment, before he clasped his hands over his mouth.

The Ultimate Inventor giggled loudly at his outburst, before she leaned closer. She wipe some sauce off the corner of his mouth, before pressing her lips against his in a surprisingly gentle gesture. "Relax Fuji. I just love teasing you, so don't bolt on me please?"

The boy's expression softened as he offered her a warm smile in return. "I'm right where I wanna be."

* * *

 **6:54 P.M Day Thirteen**

 **Second Floor**

 **Ballroom**

"Hey Maki Roll. Look above us." Kaito grinned as he pointed above them.

Harukawa's eyes narrowed slightly as she tilted her head up. "Mistletoe?" she questioned as her gaze flitted back just as the boy's mouth melded against hers in a chaste kiss.

The dark haired girl's eyes narrowed dangerously as the faintest of flushes touched her face. "Momota I will kill you." she murmured though it lacked any real venom.

"Hey don't be like that. Just observing tradition." Kaito laughed as he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Idiot. It's not actually Christmas." She huffed as she folded her arms. Almost as if an answer to her comment a familiar voice suddenly piped up.

 **"HO HO HO! MERRY CHRISTMAS!"** Monokuma exclaimed as he suddenly appeared out of thin air, garbed in a full Santa Outfit.

The dual toned bear even had massive bag slung over his small shoulder.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me." Fuyuhiko muttered as he stared balefully at the bear.

"This is quite strange indeed." Celestia mused softly as her brow furrowed ever so slightly.

 _ **"Welcome boys and girls! I hope you all are in high spirits. I know I certainly am."**_ Monokuma exclaimed as he loosened the bag on shoulder, before he began to slowly set package beneath the massive Christmas Tree.

"Interesting I do not believe I've ever been privy to a Christmas before. Is this typical?" Keebo asked as he glanced around the gathering of students.

"Well it all depends on the particular culture. Many cultures celebrate the winter solstice in a variety of different manners. Even within the same country it's not uncommon for their to be a plethora of unique customs." Korekiyo offered.

"Somehow I doubt this particular setup is common in any part of the world." Kyoko mused as she folded her arms as she watched the dual toned bear carefully.

"Would you cease this inane build up, and just get on with it. What sadistic scheme have you concocted for us now?" Togami's eyes narrowed as he glared at the dual toned bear.

 _ **"Me scheme? Oh you wound this bear's heart! All I want to do his bring some cheer to all of your hearts! Give you a bit more pep in your step. A reason to keep on keeping on!"**_ Monokuma grinned wildly as he sat the final box on the ground.

"Yeah I got no reason to be suspicious of that." Aoi huffed as she planted a hand on her hip.

"Hina's right we have no reason to believe anything you say." Tenko exclaimed as she popped her knuckles against her other hand.

 _ **"Phooey don't be that way! Even my black heart wouldn't ruin such a wonderful time of year. Don't make Santa Claws beg! There's one for each of you kiddos! I was even nice enough to ignore those of you who've been naughty this year."** _Monokuma chortled as he adjusted his coat. _**"Oh drat I almost forgot, I need my Reindeer! How am I suppose to make my great escape!"**_ he grinned wildly as suddenly the ceiling above them opened up.

Suddenly without warning five massive mech like creations landed in front of the bear. The constructs appeared animal shaped in design. They had a metallic high-structured bodies with massive arms, long tails and sticking out wires around their body. Their left arms are human-like, while their right arms either contained a saw or a gun. They have didactyl right foot and three-fingered left foot. On a right shoulder they bore a two-colored shoulder strap. Each of them had crudely attached plastic reindeer antlers attached to their heads.

 _ **"Behold my Exisals! Ahem though this evening they are Santa's loyal reindeer."**_ He snickered wildly at the student's reactions.

"H-Holy shit! That's some serious firepower." Souda stammered in fright.

"Those things look straight out of a Gundham Wing Series!" Hifumi exclaimed in excitement and nervousness.

"What's the purpose of those things? I can only assume it's to assert your control." Ryoko mused as her eyes narrowed ever so slightly.

 _ **"Pssh would I really do something like that? Santa Kuma isn't going to make death threats today. Though they are a nice little security feature. I had to beef up security, when someone started plotting to blow a hole in this fine institution."**_ Monokuma grinned as he stared directly at Miu.

* * *

 _ ***FLASHBACK***_

 **10:14 P.M Day Three**

 **First Floor**

 **Dormitories**

 _"I hope you got a good fucking peep show while it lasted jackass, but no one fucks with Miu Iruma!" The Inventor snorted loudly. She continued to dismantle the camera, that had been previously mounted on her wall._

 _A stepladder was still resting in the corner._

 _The Camera itself now lay in several pieces along her desk._

 _"Oh and thank you my little crossdressing muffin! None of this would be possible without your damn toolkit. I swear I'm going to rock that little guy's world." she grinned wildly._

 _The busty blonde began to carefully examine each of the components._

 _"Plenty of fucking wire and enough casing. I hope that sharktooth virgin can hold up his end of this shit. A girl genius shouldn't have to do all the work after all." she continued to talk to herself, as she stood up and paced back and forth._

 _"Huh I bet Keebo has something in him that would make shit explode. As much as I wanna see what's under the hood, if I were to hack him up I'm pretty sure that counts as murder." She mused to herself._

 _ **"You always talk to yourself girlie? And about murder no less?"** A voice asked suddenly._

 _The Inventor let out a squeal as she around, and prepared to swing her fist at the source. She stopped herself an inch or so away from Monokuma's face._

 _"HOLY FUCKING SHIT! YOU VOYEURISTIC FUCKWAD! H-How did you even get in here?!" her voice quivered a bit as she glared at him._

 _Monokuma chuckled darkly. **"Would you believe it was magic? Also nice save there. Be a shame to have to murder you in such a tame way, just for socking me in the face."**_

 _"You wanna see a magic trick of mine?" Iruma scowled as she gave the bear the middle finger. "Now fuck off so I can work in peace asshole."_

 _ **"Oooooh your words they hurt me so much. Please oh whatever will I do?"** he snorted, before eying her a moment. **"We're not hedging our bets on explosives now are we?"** he asked as he eyed the desk._

 _Miu paled as she stepped in front of the desk. "What part of fuck off didn't you understand? Was it the FUCK part? or was it the OFF part?" she growled as she planted a hand on her hip._

 _ **"You sure are a feisty one. Well this bear just wanted to offer a friendly warning. As of tomorrow the school will be equipped with upgraded security. They're not nearly as friendly as me. If they detect a threat such as a bomb, well they might just open fire indiscriminately. Anyways just food for thought."** he grinned maliciously as he paced towards the door._

 _Iruma could help but feel her shoulders slump, nevertheless she extended her hand once more. Her middle finger again conveying all she had to say right now._

 ** _*END FLASHBACK*_**

* * *

"Miss Iruma! Please do not tell me you were actually considering using a bomb?" Kiyotaka groaned as he rubbed at his forehead.

"Hey don't fucking look at me like that needledick! It was a good damn idea! Even Santa Bitch thought so. Otherwise he wouldn't have threatened me. How was I suppose to know he was packing that kind of heat?" Miu scoffed.

Fujisaki swallowed as he stared up at the large constructs. "I-I'm just glad you let it go Miu."

 _ **"BAHAHA look at all your faces! Phew sorry couldn't resist showing off my babies. Now don't let my Reindeer ruin all your games. You've got presents to open!"**_ Monokuma exclaimed as hopped upon the closest Exisal as it began to stomp towards the double doors. _**"Oh and make sure you kiddos follow the rules. These guys are a lot less forgiving then little ole me!"**_

* * *

 ***AN***

 **ninjamonkey3904**

 _Too soon to tell. I certainly won't say anything ;)_

 **1995hzq**

 _Some photos might crop up, but I'm trying to not overuse them like in my previous fic._

 **lolrus555**

 _I thought about using that execution actually, but I got so much flak for using Leon's even though I did add to it. So I decided to completely retool it. Though I still chuckle at the thought of Hiro getting eaten by a door._

 **Gatekeeper TAR  
**

 _I love having more than one troublemaker character in this story. It makes the plotlines more varied. So it's not just Nagito behind everything that goes wrong haha._

 **darknessking6**

 _You won't get any spoilers from me sir. I love keeping the suspense =)_

 **The Deity With Two Faces**

 _Look I'm not going to apologize for this. It's not an aspect I use just for shock factor. It's always been an important plot point for both of these storylines. I can understand if it makes you uncomfortable, but I won't change something that's central to my story because of that. So I hope you can come terms with it, because I do appreciate your reviews and feedback._

 **ronin warriors fanatic**

 _I'd never assume anything when it comes to me. I do love my curveballs._

 **doomqwer**

Most of the motives/storylines and etc I have altered or completely changed. This is one that remains unchanged as I cannot stress enough how important it is to the overall story. That's all I can say without going into major spoilers.

 **Luckenhaft**

 _Yeah I didn't see any point in having a scrum debate when it only took one vital clue to make things fall into place neatly._

 **YAmomoto**

 _Angie is definitely not in a good place at the moment. That much I can definitely say._

 **ghostface4**

 _We'll address the pregnancy questions very shortly =)_

 **Shiny Oshawott King**

 _I AM CAPTAIN SUSPENSE!_

 **Trygve11**

 _Anything is possible in this story. I do like seeing all of your theories though._

 **Dinodude8000**

 _Yup it's one of the few elements I haven't changed much from the original. It's important to the overall story so it remains fairly unchanged._

 **Kusanagi**

 _Well you know I do like throwing in twists on familiar scenes._

 **SuperedX**

 _I'm glad it keeps you on the edge. Ultimately I want people invested in every character. So every murder has some sort of impact._

 **He Who Seeks The Joys in Life**

 _Yeah the first time I wrote this fic, I made the revelation a lot more obscure. However this time it was set in stone from the beginning, so I decided to allude to it much sooner._

 **Pokemon Trainer Tom**

 _Love the theories by the way! I do have a habit of changing things even when they involve a similar plot line. Also I'm trying to make most of the character relatable so every death means something._

 **McdrilaX**

 _I do want that revelation to have more conflict and not be so simple as the first time around in my original fic._

 **PatRox**

 _What I really want to get across is this Killing Game isn't just about survival, but the very soul of the individuals in it. What will they become in order to survive? It's the dilemma Celestia is going to face._


	48. Chapter 48: X-MAS: Act Two

**Chapter 48: X-MAS: Act Two**

 **7:08 P.M Day Thirteen**

 **Second Floor**

 **Ballroom**

"Well the killer robots aside, everything else seems pretty normal. What'ya say we see what we got for Christmas!" Kaito grinned wildly.

Togami sighed as he reached up to adjust his glasses slightly. "How you've lived this long is beyond me. This clearly is a ploy of the Mastermind's design. In case you needed to be reminded again, It's not even December."

"What if it is though?" Nanami spoke up as she clutched Usami under one of her arms.

"Even if one were to factor in the time we've been here, it should only be the middle of September. Though I'm reluctant to agree with Byakuya, it simply is impossible." Twogami offered.

"What if it's not impossible though? What do any of us real remember? All of us awoke in different places with no recollection of how we got there. Up until now we've just been assuming we lost a few hours maybe a day, but how would we know otherwise?" Kaede asked.

"Such a notion seems inconceivable though I must admit we do have little means of verifying how much time has elapsed." Oogami mused.

"Woah that's totally nuts! So we're suggesting we've lost months not just a few hours or days?" Kazuichi asked with a doubtful expression.

"I must apologize for not saying so earlier, but I was built with an internal time clock. I checked it shortly after my systems came back online that first day. However it seems someone disabled that function." Keebo mused as he hung his head low.

"Not to say I buy into all of this, but it does seem someone went out of their way to ensure we would be ignorant of how much time had passed." Ryoma offered in a low voice.

"No I'm afraid what's being suggested is simply impossible. We're not just speaking of being drugged or knocked unconscious, but rather losing entire months of our lives? How would we have no knowledge of such a period of time? Unless someone wishes to believe we were kept unconscious during that whole period?" Celestia said as her gaze flitted around the room.

"I have to say there is a whole in the logic of losing so much time. Perhaps it is just a ploy of Monokuma. It has already served to make us doubt ourselves." Ishimaru said as he adjusted his collar.

"I think Kaede is on to something." Makoto mused as he peered around the room. "I know I'm not the only who must keep feeling a sense of Deja Vu. I feel like I've known you all a lot longer than just a couple of weeks. I've even been having dreams about a School Life with all of you. None of that feels like dreams though, they're more like memories. I know how crazy that sounds, but it's what I believe."

"With no disrespect Naegi, that does sound a bit crazy to me." Shirogane offered a weak smile. "To suggest someone could just take away memories like that? It sounds like something out of a science fiction novel."

"Is it really that crazy though? Stop and think about it a moment. We're being forced into a killing game by a mechanical teddy bear who possesses five fully armed mechs. The security and technology alone must have cost a fortune. How can we be sure that such a concept isn't impossible for our captor?" Shuichi offered as he rested his chin against his hand.

"If such a method were indeed possible, it is a frightening proposition. It would leave us unable to account for our actions for months worth of time." Kirumi said as her brow furrowed.

Mondo grumbled. "Sounds like a load of bull to me. Look it's just that jackwad pulling our strings again. He's probably laughing his ass off watching us go on about it. Don't you think Fuyuhiko?" He asked as he stared over at the Gangster.

Kuzuryu scowled. "Fuck I can't believe I'm saying this shit, but what if their right?"

"Hmph I would have never expected you to be a believer in such wild ideas." Gundham chuckled softly.

"Fuyuhiko has his reasons for entertaining such an idea." Pekoyama said as her gaze flitted over to the Gangster.

The boy in question sighed as he shoved his hands into his pockets. "Look we found a shitty arcade cabinet. It was like a murder mystery game except their were sprites for each of us in it. Well that's not entirely true, the quality was shit, but there were only forty-seven sprites. We were investigating the death of the forty-eighth student. It was about all of us."

Akane rubbed the back of her neck. "I don't get it. Who the heck made something like that? And how does it prove we've lost time?"

Peko cleared her throat. "The cabinet wasn't mass produced and would have taken quite some time. In fact we found the maker's signature on the cabinet itself. A one Miu Iruma. "

The Ultimate Inventor blinked as most of the room's gaze settled on her. "Hey don't fucking look at me! Why the hell would I build an arcade cabinet? I only build useful things!"

"Could it be that it was planted to simply sew more discord?" Sonia suggested with a thoughtful expression.

"Or maybe Iruma is in league with the Mastermind." Kokichi grinned wildly as he laced his hands behind his head.

"Take that back! Miu would never betray us!" Fujisaki spoke up as he reached out and grasped the girl's hand.

The Inventor felt a small smile grace her lips at the programmer's outburst.

"Look there's nothing to suggest Iruma would do anything nefarious. I think the point Fuyuhiko was trying to make is when could she have made that? If we have been here longer then we assume it would make a lot more sense. Besides both Kyoko and I still don't remember everything in regards to our own memories." Hajime said as he peered over at the lavender haired girl.

Kiri nodded her head solemnly. "Yes as it stands I still can't remember anything about my family or much about my past. I only assume my talent is similar to Shuichi's due to my affinity for the cases thus far."

Mukuro stood towards the back of the room. Her typical wig was gone. It now seemed like a pointless gesture to maintain. "Whether there's something to all of this or not, I still wouldn't suggest opening any of these presents. It has to be a trap."

"It's really a shame though. I normally love Christmas, but can we really trust anything the bear left us?" Aoi pouted slightly.

"It's likely a trap of some sort, but what if it also contains a clue to our various questions? Even the ones most of us are worried about?" Nagito suggested as he folded his arms.

Maizono frowned as she rubbed her palms together. "I hate to agree with him, but what if he's right? We're all worried about our loved ones."

"Perhaps that is true for some of us, not everyone has someone waiting for them." Maki offered quietly as she shut her eyes.

The Ultimate Nurse offered a weak nod of her head. "I don't have anyone who'd miss me, least not outside of here."

"I don't know if it would be anything like that. I don't even have but a handful of memories myself." Ryoko admitted with a frown.

"If there is some threat we should face it together. If we open all of them with each other, there shouldn't be any secrets right?" Tenko asked as she peered around the room.

"But not everyone be here. Miss Angie still hasn't left Chapel. Gonta no want to leave her out." The Entomologist offered with a sad expression.

"Well whatever we decide, I suggest that it is decided promptly. It seems someone is not eager to wait any longer." Korekiyo let out a low chuckle as he extended a single digit to gesture at Saionji, who had slipped away and was now stooped beneath the tree.

Each of the packages were in varying sizes from small to in some cases massive.

"I suppose Miss Hiyoko couldn't wait any longer." Hifumi chortled loudly.

The Dancer giggled excitedly as she turned on her heel, as she held a small box wrapped box. The red wrapping was covered by an extravagant white and black bow. "Are you all still talking?! They're just boxes! Stop being so stupid." she huffed as she promptly sat down on the floor, before crossing her legs. Her hands began to viciously tear into the wrapping paper as her fingernails loosened the bow.

"Miss please perhaps you shouldn't be so reckless, we still cannot be sure what it is we're dealing with." Kirumi stalked forward with a worried expression on her face.

The room had fallen deathly silent as the blonde wordlessly opened the box, before tossing the lid to the side. "See I told you! Idiots." Saionji offered a mischievous smile as she held up a pair of extravagant dancing shoes. "Aren't they awesome?"

"FREAKING SHOES?! I almost pissed myself over that?" Kazuichi groaned as he ran a hand down his face.

"That's not what I was anticipating." Maki frowned as her brow furrowed in confusion.

Over the course of the next few minutes one by one many of the students followed Saionji's example. A few however simply took their unopened presents, before excusing themselves. Specifically speaking Togami,Celestia, Kokichi, Maki, and Korekiyo.

Gonta after opening an Antfarm had left with Angie's present, as he set off towards the Chapel.

Pekoyama much to the chagrin of many of the other students unwrapped a katana, that wasn't unlike the one on display in the Arcade's Prize corner.

Fuyuhiko's gift had come in the form of an antique pocket watch.

Akane's package had contained a series of small hand weights and training mat.

Kiyotaka had been given several more uniforms that all bore the Hope's Peak emblem.

Ryoma had received a Tennis Racket, though it appeared used from even a cursory glance.

Shirogane had received a large makeup kit along with a series of wigs.

Inside Ryoko's small wrapped box was a Psychology book, written by a one Yasuke Matsuda.

Hifumi's present came in the form of a various stencils, colored pencils, and additional sketchpads.

No one was quite aware of what Chihiro received, as the programmer quickly shut the box as soon as _'she'_ peeked inside.

Maizono had received a sliver heart shaped locket and shortly after opening it had fallen silent.

Hajime had been slightly baffled as his box contained, only a simple looking retro cd player and headset.

Mukuro hadn't bothered to open her box. Instead she had it resting in her lap as she watched the rest of the proceedings around her.

Naegi's had been perhaps one of the oddest gifts. Inside was a set of school clothes, from the embroidery it was clearly Hope's Peak. However the jacket and in fact the shirt and pants underneath were horribly shredded. Making it almost impossible or at least impractical to wear.

Kaede had received several music sheets, along with a handful of CD's.

Kirumi's box had been filled with additional maid outfits, aprons, and a feather duster.

Chiaki's large box contained a gaming console, and a series of controllers and games in addition to that.

The Imposter's gift was rather interesting as it appeared to be nothing more than a bowtie. However upon further examination it seemed to possess a voice changing function. A rather practical tool for someone with his talent.

Kyoko's present was rather small and seemed to simply contain a picture frame, though the girl had kept any prying eyes from peering into what it contained.

Souda received a rather large toolset that was far more extensive than the one provided to the rest of the boys. It included various pliers, wrenches, screwdrivers, and even a glue gun.

Tsumiki had received a large medical bag as well as a handful of medicines, that weren't available within the Nurse's Office.

Tenko's present consisted of a set of gloves, and a martial arts book.

Keebo had received a strange looking chip, that seemed to be compatible with his design.

For Oogami her present contained a set of neatly folded training Gi, and several protein shakes.

Iruma oddly enough had received a few scented candles.

All of contents of Gundham's present were supplements and food for the Four Devas.

Momota's present came in the form of a large astrology book.

Nagito's box was the only one thus far that was completely empty.

Sonia's received a handful of macabre horror books, as well as a very long elegant dress.

Saihara received a thumbprint kit, along with a magnifying glass.

Hiyoko huffed from a distance as she folded her arms in annoyance. "What kind of crap is this? They're too big. What kind of moron doesn't check, before getting shoes for someone?"

Makoto chuckled softly at her outburst. "While a bit odd it all seems pretty harmless. I don't think you girls have to worry." Naegi smiled as he peered between Mukuro and Asahina.

"All the same I'd like to wait till later. I'm not big on the holidays, specially not while we're in here." The Soldier mused.

Aoi bit the inside of her cheek. "It's nothing to be freaked out about. It's just a box." she murmured as her fingers loosened the bow. After a moment she gingerly lifted the lid, before the color left her face. She immediately shut the box lid as she abruptly stood up. "This can't be real. It's impossible." she breathed as she shook her head, before without a warning taking off towards the door.

"Hina wait a second!" Makoto called out as he watched the brunette suddenly bolt out of the room.

"What could Miss Asahina have seen that unsettled her so much?" Keebo frowned as he folded his arms.

"I'm not sure but perhaps we should find out?" Ryoko suggested as she promptly stood up.

* * *

 **7** **:39 P.M Day Thirteen**

 **Second Floor**

 **Chapel**

Gonta took several long strides into the Chapel, before clearing his throat.

Angie who was knelt in front of the altar slowly rose to her feet, before turning. She offered him a weary smile. "Angie is sorry she couldn't join the others. She is still coming to terms with her grief. She felt being around others would only make matters worse."

The massive boy offered her a warm smile. "Gonta understands. Gonta lost someone he cared about too. He thinks that if it really is Christmas, that no one should be alone." he mused. Gonta balanced a tray of food in one arm, as he had a wrapped box beneath his other limb. "Gonta was no sure what Angie would like to eat. Miss Tojo made plenty of dishes, so he bring a little bit of everything. Oh and this for Miss Angie." he smiled as he stepped forward and held out the box that was folded beneath his one arm.

Yonaga's eyes widened slightly as her fingers traced the box. "For me? I'm not very sure I'm in the mood to celebrate this year, regardless of what day it is."

Gonta took a seat one of the nearby pews, before setting the tray down. "Gonta understand how you feel, but Gonta still have people that are important to him. So Gonta thinks it's important to live for them."

A thin smile graced the Artist's lips. "I suppose I lost sight of that. You have to be willing to do anything for those you care about. Thank you Gonta." she smiled as she gingerly picked up the wrapped box before placing a tender kiss on the boy's brow. "And thank you for not leaving me to my thoughts. Atua is everything to me and yet he is not always the best at conversations."

Gonta chuckled deeply. "Gonta not the best at speaking either, but he do everything he can. " he mused before he picked up a gingerbread cookie, before biting into it.

Angie nodded serenely as she pulled at the bow that rested on her present. "Where did all these come from?"

The Entomologist swallowed, before wiping his mouth the back of his hand. "Monokuma give to all of us. Everyone was worried, but nothing seem that bad. Gonta get very nice Ant Farm!" he boy exclaimed excitedly.

Angie felt a smile flitter to her lips as she reached up, and brushed a crumb off the boy's cheek. "Then I suppose there's no harm in peeking." she chuckled softly as she pulled the bow loose as she unsealed the lid. There sitting at the bottom of small box, was a leather-bound book. It looked rather old from a cursory glance.

Gokuhara blinked as he stared down at the book. "Does Angie know what kind book that is?"

The Artist was quiet a moment, as she gingerly traced the outside with her thumb. "It's an Atua Prayer Book. It's been years since I've seen one. Most traditions of Atua are passed down word of mouth. To find one intact is incredibly rare." she breathed as she carefully removed the book from it's packaging.

"Merry Christmas Miss Yonaga! Gonta hopes we all have much better new year!" The boy said with warm smile.

"As do I Gonta. Merry Christmas." she murmured softly as she flicked the book open.

* * *

 **8:01 P.M Day Thirteen**

 **Second Floor**

 **Pool Area**

Mukuro let out a relieved sigh as she spotted Aoi sitting at the edge of one of the pools, her legs were dangling into the water.

"Donuts what's wrong with you? Everyone started opening their presents and you just bolted. I've never seen you so upset before." Mukuro frowned as she took a few steps forward, before placing her hands on the swimmer's shoulders. "Hey you're shaking, come on what's wrong?"

Asahina bit lower lip as her hands quivered slightly with the unwrapped box that she had pulled against her chest. "Junko I'm so scared. I thought I was going to have an anxiety attack." her voice cracked slightly.

The Soldier's expression softened, as she took a seat next to her. She reached out as gently embraced the other girl. "Hey whatever it is, it's alright. Just talk to me?" she asked as she forced a weak smile.

Aoi's lips pulled into a fine line. "I know what made me sick." she murmured quietly, as she slowly peered up to regard the other girl.

"Hina you're freaking me out. What is it?" Mukuro asked as she quirked a single brow.

The Swimmer's lower lip trembled. "I-I think I'm pregnant." she choked out.

Mukuro felt her heart beginning to race as she stared at the brunette. _'Oh my god what have I done? Not only did I betray someone precious to me, but she's pregnant? What if the person behind this knows?'_ she shivered slightly as she tried to find her voice. "Hina are you absolutely sure?"

Asahina sniffled softly as she weakly nodded her head. "Y-Yeah I'm almost certain. Mikan was pretty sure when I explained things earlier. She was going to run a few tests though to be certain. Then I saw what was inside this." her voice was strained as she peered down at the box that was clutched against her chest. Aoi very slowly untangled herself from the Soldier, as she opened the unwrapped box. Inside were a pair of baby clothes. One was a vivid pink, while the other was soft blue tint. On the front of each of them were a Monokuma head. Nestled between the clothes was a set of pacifiers.

The Soldier tensed up. "That's why you panicked and bolted. It confirmed your suspicions as soon as you saw that."

Asahina's lower lip curled inward as she shook her head. "I-I never even remember having s-...doing anything like that. I-I mean I just had my first kiss not long ago, and then this. I don't even know who the father is. God and now with all this talk about possibly losing time, what if something major happened? Would I even know?" she sucked in a sharp breath as her eyes began to sting. "And to make matters worse that little monster knows. God how can I face anyone? How can I begin to explain this to Koto?" her voice broke as her shoulders slumped.

"Hina please don't cry. We'll figure this out together. You're not as alone as you might feel at the moment. I swear to god I won't let anything happen to you." The Soldier breathed lowly.

Aoi sniffled as she shook her head. "I'm so scared Junko. I don't know what to do. How can I begin to even tell Makoto? What if he thinks the worst about me?"

The Soldier affectionately flicked the girl's nose. "Girl you know he's better than that. Besides who do you think put that bun in the oven?" she whispered lowly causing Aoi's eyes to widen.

"W-Wait what are you saying Junko?" Hina asked as she wiped at her eyes.

"What I'm saying is I know without a doubt that our favorite Luckster is the father."

"B-But h-how do you know? how can you be so certain?" Asahina asked her voice strained as she stared at the other girl.

Murkuro closed her eyes. "Because you two were getting really close. Before all of this I mean." she offered lowly.

"Wait so you actually remember what happened before all of this? Did some of your memories come back or something?" Aoi asked as she blinked a few tears out of her eyes.

Mukuro gently pressed a digit against the other girl's lips. "Hina I know you have questions, but I can't give you all of those answers. I shouldn't have even confirmed who the father was, but I don't want to see you suffer. Can you take a leap of faith and just trust me?"

The Swimmer was quiet for a moment, before gently nodding her head.

The Soldier slowly pulled her finger away as she sighed softly. "I know you probably suspect the worst about me. I wouldn't blame you, but I swear I won't let anything harm you."

"That makes two of us then." A voice said startling the two girl as Oogami suddenly made her presence known.

"Sakura. How long have you been there?" Mukuro asked with a hard edge in her voice.

"Long enough to comprehend the situation. I suggest we discuss this matter elsewhere though. I suspect we have a long evening a head of us." The Martial Artist mused as her gaze softened momentarily as she took a step forward, before settling it on one of Aoi's shoulders.

"Relax darling. I know this must be overwhelming, but you have good friends. We will do everything we can to help."

* * *

 **8** **:22 P.M Day Thirteen**

 **First Floor**

 **Dormitories**

Celestia scowled ever so slightly, as she stared at the open box resting on her desk.

Next to it now rested a revolver, with exactly six shots in the chamber.

As she'd anticipated, her gift had been a bit different than most.

It was likely an incentive placed before her, from the Mastermind.

The question she had to ponder now was if she had the stomach to go through with the deed?

Even if she had the will to go through with the act, it still didn't mean it would be easy.

First and foremost there were a number of suspects.

If she were to entertain such a notion, she would first have to narrow down that list greatly.

That of course also meant, that she needed to become more social. Her cool and detached demeanor wouldn't be very helpful in this situation. She needed to play the right role if she was going to learn all of their secrets.

Then and only then would she be ready when it was time to make that specific choice.

* * *

 **8:47 P.M Day Thirteen**

 **First Floor**

 **Kitchen**

"Kirumi you're going to make the best wife one day!" Kaede exclaimed as her hands clutched a mug tightly, before she took a small sip of the contents.

"Kaede, that's probably embarrassing for Miss Tojo." Mikan offered quietly.

The Ultimate Maid's eyes widened slightly, as a hint of a blush graced her fair skin. "Miss Akamatsu it's just hot cocoa. I'm not sure I deserve such kind words."

"Of course you deserve praise. You're like our den mother. We all rely so much on you it's not even funny. I just hate doing laundry, so you're like one of my favorite people." Kaede smiled softly as she eyed the Nurse next to her. "What do you think Mikan?"

"K-Kaede is right. We all owe you greatly, for everything you do for us. So thank you very much." Mikan stammered out slightly, before she took a small sip of her own warm beverage.

Kirumi allowed a sincere smile to grace her lips as she bowed her head. "You both are very welcome. I'd suggest not overdoing it though. It's almost curfew after all."

Kaede's eyes widened in alarm. "Oh no! I forgot all about our exercise. Momota will never let me hear the end of it." she groaned as she took another small sip, before practically running out of the Kitchen.

Mikan blinked a couple of times as she stared at the swinging door. "Um Kirumi would you like some help cleaning up?"

Kirumi chuckled softly. "That's not necessary Miss Tsumiki. I can handle matters here."

"W-Well I don't mind. I'd like to be useful too." Mikan murmured as she picked up Kaede's nearly empty mug.

"Mikan I think everyone can agree you've been more than useful. Though if you insist I won't turn you down. Akane left the Dining Hall a mess earlier." The Maid mused as she shook her head slightly.

A soft smile graced the purple haired girl's lips. "Owari does get as much on the floor as she does in her mouth doesn't she?"

"Indeed she does. I believe she enjoys keeping me busy." The maid smiled as she began to rinse of the dishes in the sink.

* * *

 **9:04** **P.M Day Thirteen**

 **Second Floor**

 **Museum**

"He's making his list, he's checking it twice, he's gonna find out who's naughty or nice." Kokichi sang as he leaned against a wall.

Ouma's gaze settled on Shinguji ,as he watched the other teen tinkering with one of the various contraptions. "You know you're like the opposite of Santa Clause. The bad little girls don't have anything to worry about. Only the ones with halos should be scared."

Korekiyo paused amidst his work, as he cast a glance over his shoulder. "Ouma I would appreciate you being more discreet. I believe that was the arrangement we made was it not?"

The Ultimate Supreme Leader chuckled as he pushed away from the wall. "Relax pal! No one is better at keeping secrets than I am. But I do want more details. A partnership works both ways right? I scratch your back and you scratch mine. So Anti-Santa you made your list yet? What you're proposing can't be done alone right?" Kokichi smirked as he slipped closer.

The Anthropologist sighed as he rifled through his uniform, before producing a neatly folded piece of paper. "This is my selection. Only the best for my sister."

Ouma unfolded the scrap of paper as his gaze flitted across what was written on it. "Your sister will have to be satisfied with the rest. However choose someone else other than Tsumiki."

Kiyo's eyes narrowed in annoyance. "I thought we agreed there would be no issue in my plans. She is a perfect friend for my darling one. Give me one reason why I should reconsider?"

"Because we both know that you will never kill a boy and if you don't choose someone else, I'll ensure this plan of yours sinks faster than the Titantic. Work with me or your sister will never have her one hundred friends." Kokichi smirked.

An unsettled laugh escaped the taller boy. "Always a schemer aren't you Ouma? Fortunately for me there are so many lovely options. I am surprised to see you interject? What does the dear nurse mean to you?"

"Mean to me? Nothing. Maybe I just like the idea of having the trained medical expert around in case things go really south. It's always good to plan ahead Kiyo." Ouma mused as he paced back and forth slowly.

"Hmph I see. Planning a head is very essential, though all of my efforts are wasted at the moment. The Committee while disorganized is still problematic." Shinguji frowned.

Kokichi laughed. "Eh I wouldn't worry much longer about them. The schism only grows wider between it's members. Hiro's death will only make it worse. You'll have your chance sooner than you think."

* * *

 ***AN***

 **Net Neutrality**

 _Hey thank you so much for that! I really appreciate you taking the time do this for me! I hope you had a very Merry Christmas aswell._

 **Not signing in**

 _Look I get it. Not everything is going to click with everyone. I for one think those romance scenes you hate add a level of depth and greater stakes for those involved. If it's not your cup of tea I get that. However this fic is tagged as a Mystery/Romance for a reason. I'm not gonna try to sell you on that aspect, I just hope you can appreciate the other parts enough to stick with it._

 **Guest**

 _Oh if you look back at the first case it's explicitly stated that Tsumugi is behind Rantaro's change in behavior and Mahiru's murder. So you're definitely right about that._

 **Shiny Oshawott King**

 _One of the things I wanted for Christmas is the return of Celestial haha._

 **Dinodude8000**

 _Hope you had a very Merry Christmas! I tried to avoid going so quickly into referencing memory loss this time around. In the original fic it was introduced too quickly imo. I wanted to slow down that revelation a bit._

 **Wintersmith23**

 _Totally giving you props as you inspired me to give Fujisaki that option! Appreciate that by the way!_

 **McdrilaX**

 _As I've tried to reiterate in the past, saying anything in regards as to how it's relevant is a MAJOR spoiler. If you actually give it a chance, I think the pay off will be worth it._

 **Luckenhaft**

 _Hope you had a very Merry Christmas! Is it bad that I imagined a Nanami in the buff with a bow on top of her head? *chuckles*_

 **ghostface4**

 _Eh I still think I'll avoid the Monokubs. Even with the shrinking cast it's a lot to juggle. I think it would just make it messier to juggle another handful of characters in addition to everyone else._

 **doomqwer**

 _Hey hope you had a very Merry Christmas! I wanted to make that last chapter special just in time for the holidays ! =)_

 **Kusanagi**

 _I'll take Gothic Vampire for $500!_

 **YAmomoto**

 _To be honest I had given it some consideration, however it might be a little too on the nose haha._

 **1995hzq**

 _Same to you buddy! Hope you had a Merry Christmas!_

 **ronin warriors fanatic**

 _Oh god you don't have to worry about that. I can't STAND the Monokubs. It feels like they're only in V3 to fill time. Much like Monomi and Monokuma's back and forth in the second game, but worse._


	49. Chapter 49: X-MAS: Act Three

**Chapter 49: XMAS: Part Three**

 **9:08 P.M Day Thirteen**

 **Second** **Floor**

 **Library**

"You wanted to see me Oogami?" Mukuro asked quietly as she folded her arms. Her tone was civil, but her body language was definitely tense. She had let her guard down and let Sakura overhear her conversation earlier with Hina, now she would have to face the consequences of that. She doubted the Martial Artist would be as understanding as Aoi.

"I did actually. Hina has a massive burden on her shoulders, and I genuinely believe you have her wellbeing in mind. That being said I cannot ignore what is in front of my eyes. Clearly you know more than the rest of us. From what I overheard, it seems your memories are intact unlike the rest of us. It makes me unsettled to say the least." The Martial Artist mused.

"You mean you're uneasy around me? You probably think I'm working with Monokuma right? "Mukuro suggested as she leaned against one of the tables.

"I realize that paranoia is not healthy with present circumstances, but you've proven to be aware of things the rest of aren't privy to. You've done quite a lot to protect us. Were it not for your quick thinking, I'm not sure Makoto would still be with us. The same can be said for Asahina. Were it not for you risking your wellbeing by deceiving us, I have no doubt she would have been the one executed. However I cannot fathom why someone who is on our side would actively withhold information. You must understand how that seems. " Sakura said as her icy glue blaze scrutinized the shorter girl.

"Believe me. In your position I wouldn't trust me either. Honestly Sakura, I've done horrible things. Vile acts that no person should ever commit. Things that will undoubtedly haunt me for the rest of my life. I basically have an invisible gun to my head. If I say too much, my life would only the be the start. First everything I cared about, would be taken away, then after I was broken, I'd be next." she paused a moment as she chewed on her thoughts.

"I will do everything I can to protect the others until we're free or I die in the process. Unfortunately I can't be the one to solve the truth of this place. That task falls the rest of you. You don't have to trust me, watch me do whatever you feel is required. However at least believe me when I say, that I want to save as many lives as I can. It's the least I can do." The Ultimate Soldier offered, before falling silent.

Oogami was quiet for a long moment. "Until the day the whole truth can come to light, I can't say I trust you entirely. However I do want to believe your words are sincere. You're not the only one who carries a great deal of regret." she mused as brief look of shame crossed her face. "I have a feeling that this evening was just a show. It must have been a cover up for something far worse. I intend to keep a close eye on everyone.

"Including me?" Mukuro mused with a half hearted smile.

Oogami frowned slightly. "Don't take it personally." she said as she walked toward the door.

"I don't. Like I said before, in your shoes, I'd feel the same way." The Soldier let out a faint sigh, as her eyes flitted to the unopened box that was settled on the table next to her.

Just as she was about to tug at the bow she heard footsteps approaching. Her gaze flitted towards the doorway as she saw Maizono standing there.

"Thank goodness. Is everything alright? Sakura seemed on edge and I still haven't seen Hina." The Idol's brow furrowed in concern, as her hands clutched at the silver heart shaped pendant that now lay around her neck.

Mukuro forced a weak smile as she shook her head. "I found Donuts. She panicked and needed a chance to wrap her head around some things."

"She's pregnant isn't she?" Sayaka asked suddenly causing Ikusuba's eyes to widen abruptly.

"H-How in the world did you?" The Soldier trailed off as the blue haired girl slowly approached her, before leaning against the table with wry smile.

"Psychic remember? No call it good intuition. I was with her when she got sick yesterday, and she was talking about her weird cravings." The Idol mused. "I can only imagine how scared she must be. I'm sure Naegi will do the right thing though. He always does and we'll be there too."

Mukuro stared at the girl a moment, before shaking her head. "It's almost scary how good your instincts are."

Sayaka smiled faintly. "I've had a few clues ya know? Junko have any of your memories come back? I mean anything at all?"

"Bits and pieces." The Soldier lied through her teeth, as her gaze slowly flitted to the blue haired girl. "Why do you ask?"

The Ultimate Idol took a measured breath. "Because I think we were all very close before this and I mean really close." she said as she bent lower as she unclasped the locket around her neck.

The Soldier felt a dry chuckle escape her, as she stared at the contents. Inside of the heart shaped locket was a single photo. One of Makoto,Aoi, Maizono and herself. The three girls were all embracing, an embarrassed looking Makoto. All off them were wearing a Hope's Peak Uniform. Of course this trinket was familiar to the Soldier. "What are you suggesting Saya? It's just a picture."

"No it's not just a picture. You know I'm right too, even if you don't want to admit it." The Idol's brow furrowed in frustration.

"What am I suppose to say? Do you think we were all in some sort of Harem with Naegels? Don't you think that sounds crazy?" Mukuro asked as she scrutinized the girl.

Maizono bit her lower lip. "I don't know what's the truth anymore. Maybe we were in some sort of strange relationship with each other, or maybe we were all just very close. What I believe with all my heart is this is proof that we have lost track of time. We need to talk to them." she murmured softly.

Mukuro offered a tired expression, as she curled an arm around the other girl's waist. "Let's let them have tonight alright? They have a lot to talk about."

* * *

 **9:17 P.M Day Thirteen**

 **Second Floor**

 **Ballroom**

The Large Ballroom was nearly empty save a single couple.

The decorated room was bathed in the glow of Christmas lights.

"This is called the Waltz." Sonia said softly as she laced her hands with Gundham's, as she guided the boy across the floor.

Tanaka felt heat rush to his face from how close Sonia's face was to his own. "This seems like second nature to you Dark One."

A trill of laughter escaped the Princess. "While I'm not a dancer like Saionji, such practices were bestowed upon me at an early age. Such is the nature of Royalty in most countries I imagine."

"You know it is unlike your family would approve of a demon such as me. I'm sure I would not be their ideal choice in regards to your future.." Gundham said as he adjusted his hand upon her back.

The blonde's lips twitched ever so slightly, as she guided him through a turn. "Mm no I imagine that's true. However you'll find that I'm quite stubborn when it comes to what I believe in. Besides the affairs of Novoselic hardly pertain to us at the moment. In this place we might as well be in a different world altogether. I see no reason to lose any sleep over matters that seem so distant."

"And when we do leave this place?" Gundham asked quietly as his heterochromatic gaze met her eyes.

"You're so certain Gundham. What if that's not in the cards though? What if there is no means of escape? I suppose I can see why Angie would propose such an idea in the first place. There's no guarantee of us ever leaving this prison." Sonia said quietly as she began to allow him to lead.

"You have my word Princess. We will leave this place one day, of that I have no doubt. So do not let Yonaga's words poison you. Just enjoy this moment. That dress looks lovely on you." Tanaka murmured somewhat shyly.

"Oh I'm enjoying every bit of it. This is where you dip me, just make sure to support my back." Sonia breathed softly against him as she felt herself falling.

The sensation only lasted but a brief moment till she felt an arm securing her in place. Gundham's face was but a breadth from her own.

"That was splendid! You're a born natural at this." Sonia's lips curled into a tender smile. Her eyes widened slightly as she suddenly felt a pressure against her mouth. Firm meeting softness. Her mouth melding against his in a passionate and yet tender exchange.

The Ultimate Breeder finally broke the lip lock, as he stared down at her with an endearing look. "Merry Christmas my Queen."

"Merry Christmas darling." Sonia smiled brightly as her arms curled around him tightly.

It wouldn't last, but this brief moment of respite was one of moments that made all the suffering bearable.

It was but one instance of Hope and Despair in the never ending tug of war.

* * *

 **9:24 P.M Day Thirteen**

 **First Floor**

 **Bathhouse**

"Fuji? How much longer do I gotta cover my eyes? If this is a chance to do something pervy, you don't gotta try so damn hard." Miu smirked impishly.

The Programmed flushed slightly as he shook his head. "No it's not like that at all. I wanted to give you something just in time for Christmas, well in case it actually is." he murmured as he slowly sat the laptop in the Inventor's lap. "Ok you can open your eyes Ruma."

"Ruma huh? I got a pet name too? bout fucking time." The blonde grinned as her eyes fluttered open, before she stared in surprise as the computer screen. "What am I looking Fuji? Is this an avatar for you?"

Chihiro grinned as he leaned over and pressed something on the keyboard. "I'll let Ego explain."

"Oh hello hello! Pleased to meet you. You can call me Alter Ego. I'm Master Fujisaki's AI program. You can communicate with me, by typing your responses below."

A mischievous grin spread across the blonde's face as her digits began to race against the keyboard.

The AI's image flickered a moment as it's eyes widened. "M-Miss Iruma I don't believe I possess the means of reciprocating that kind of action. Please leave those requests to Master."

Chihiro sputtered slightly as he leaned over Miu's shoulder. "What in the world did you ask Ego?"

The Inventor grinned deviously. "Oh I was just asking if he was packing like you were? Guess he doesn't have a virtual dick."

The boy stared at her with a dumbfounded expression a moment. "For one Ego is designed to be more feminine and why would you ask her something like that?"

"That's easy! I wanted to see just how intelligent Ego was. Who knew an AI could get fucking embarrassed that's awesome!" The blonde snorted, before she yanked at the boy's collar, before brushing her lips against his. "Think we should get hot and heavy in front of Ego? Doesn't that sound like fun?"

Chihiro's face flushed as he reached out and settled his hands on her shoulders. "Miu we can't! What if someone walks in? Besides I wanted to show you something else." he stammered.

The blonde huffed as she curled some of her strawberry blonde hair around her index finger. "Fine play hard to get. So what's more important then me getting under that dress?"

Fujisaki cleared his throat as he leaned over and pressed a key on the laptop.

Immediately Ego's avatar changed, as Miu's face suddenly appeared on the computer screen.

"Hiya Fuji! Ready for a game of twister? Since I don't have any limbs, I'll let you fucking start and finish. Here's hoping to some happy endings." The synthetic voice purred as her eyebrows wiggled suggestively.

The Inventor blinked as she stared at the screen. "Fuji you're not allowed to be alone with that thing!" she exclaimed as she jabbed finger at the computer screen.

Fujisaki sweat dropped. "Miu are you really getting jealous over Doppelganger?"

The blonde huffed as she blew some hair out of her face. "If she's anything like me I don't trust her alone with you, and what's up with that name?"

Chihiro smiled faintly. "She's based off of Alter Ego's program, but I decided to base her default avatar as you. Doppelganger doesn't quite have the processing power that Ego has, but she can interface with almost any electronic device. Including a handbook. This technology is so important. I thought it would be smart to have a backup in case, something happens to one of the programs."

Miu's eyes widened in surprise. "You really think we could use them to end all of this shit?"

Fujisaki offered a sheepish expression. "I'm not saying it'll be easy, but anything is possible. I'm certain there must be a extensive network in this school. I suspect someone is controlling Monokuma wirelessly. So if we can gain access we can find an exit and maybe shut them out in the process."

"Have I told you how fucking sexy you are when you use that beautiful brain of yours?" Iruma smirked impishly. "So think we could use Doppelganger to hijack one of those Exisals? Or even Monokuma?"

The Programmer's brow furrowed. "Possibly, but I don't like the idea of doing that unless we have no other choice. The Mastermind probably has a lot more resources than we do. If we try to hijack one of the Exisals, there might be a self-destruct option like the Monokuma dolls. Then our trump card would be spoiled."

"Hmph so we have to play it at exactly the right time." Miu mused with an impish smile.

* * *

 **9:34 P.M Day Thirteen**

 **First Floor**

 **Classroom 1-A**

Fuyuhiko let out a groan as he shoved his hands into his pockets. "Look I know what this is about. You're about to shit yourself over Peko having a weapon."

Ishimaru frowned as he folded his arms. "I just believe it introduces an unnecessary risk. If nothing else it puts everyone on edge."

"What the fuck do you want me to do about it?" The Gangster scowled slightly. "Even if I could get her to get rid of the damn thing, it's not like there aren't plenty of other weapons lying around. Shit don't tell me you haven't noticed the missing revolver in the Arcade. Then there's the shit in the Museum, just about everything in there is a deadly weapon."

Kiyotaka sighed. "I will concede that securing all dangerous objects is impractical. I am also concerned with a firearm being in one of our classmate's possession. Someone must have taken advantage of our lax security yesterday."

The Ultimate Gangster shook his head. "Look Pekoyama isn't stupid. If someone winds up dead from a Katana, who do you think is gonna be blamed? As for the gun? Maybe you and the other rejects of the Committee can sleuth that shit out. That is if you're done bickering with each other."

"I wish it were that simple to resolve. Though there is now such a rift, I'm not sure how to proceed." The Hall Monitor admitted with a sad smile.

Fuyuhiko rolled his eyes. "Shit are you that dumb? Just fucking apologize or some crap. It doesn't matter if you mean it. I still hate the idea of your little club, but right now it's causing more trouble because of your drama."

Ishimaru actually allowed a rare smile. "You do have a way with words. Perhaps we can arrange a meeting soon and put our differences aside."

* * *

 **9:45 P.M Day Thirteen**

 **First Floor**

 **Dormitories**

"You're pregnant?" Naegi asked as his eyes widened in surprise as his gaze flitted down to her belly. "Hina what did Monokuma give you?" he asked as he took a seat on the bed next to her.

The Swimmer couldn't quite lift her gaze up, as she fidgeted with the unwrapped box that was settled next to her. "Mikan thought my symptoms fit pregnancy, but I've never done anything like that with anyone. Well at least I don't remember ever doing anything like that. I found these inside." she mumbled as she pulled out the pair of outfits that were inside. "I-I wouldn't blame you if you wanted to end things. We just started kissing and getting closer, and now I drop something like this on you." she sniffled as she wiped at her eyes.

The Ultimate Luck was quiet for a moment, before he reached out and gently raised her chin with one of his hands. "Hina you know I would never do that to you. You think this connected with the time we might have lost?"

Aoi numbly nodded her head. "Yeah Junko told me it was. S-She said you were the father. That she was certain it was you. I don't know what to do Makoto." she stammered slightly as she continued to fidget with the small clothes in her hands.

Makoto eyes widened marginally. "I'm going to be a father?" he asked as he seemed stunned for a moment. "Sounds like I've got a lot of growing up to do then." he chuckled slightly as he offered her a faint smile.

"You're not upset?" Hina asked with a bewildered expression as she stared at the boy intently.

Naegi rubbed the back of his head. "Am I surprised? Heck yeah. Am I nervous and worried? Of course, but I'm not upset. We'll figure it out together. How are you doing though Hina? You really had us worried when you bolted earlier."

"I'm sorry Koto. I just panicked when I saw these. You're my very first boyfriend, I don't even have experience dating and stuff. I freaked out and started assuming the worst." The Swimmer murmured.

Makoto curled an arm around her waist, as he gently kissed her cheek. "You can always tell me what's bothering you. I'll always be on your side Hina."

"This might be the longest day ever." Asahina admitted with a mirthless laugh as she leaned against the boy.

"Heh you could say that again. I'm glad it's almost over. I don't think either of us, could handle anymore bombshells." Naegi mused with a tired smile.

"You're still haven't panicked. I keep expecting you to suddenly disappear on me." Aoi said as her bright blue eyes peered down.

Naegi leaned up slightly as he offered her a serious expression. "Hey. I told you Hina, I'm not going anywhere. I know you you're scared, I'd be lying if I said I wasn't too. I mean this is all crazy. I mean to say we're in over our heads is an understatement, but I'm here for you. That hasn't changed." he said softly as he leaned his head against hers.

"It all sounds like some sort of bad soap opera.." Asahina laughed nervously as she bit back a few tears.

A weak smile pulled at Naegi's lips. "Yeah it kind of does." he chuckled as he gently ran his hand up and down her spine.

"Guess I really am lucky though when I think about it.." Naegi smiled.

"What do you mean Koto?" The swimmer asked softly as she stared at him.

"I mean we lost who knows how much time, and yet here we are with each other. I have to think lady luck or something is watching out for us."

Asahina sniffed slightly as she nodded. "How did you always stay so positive? Even when things are so horrible?"

Makoto curled his arms around her slowly. "My secret is that I don't. I'm just as scared as you are. I worry all the time. It's just that I know that letting that consume me, will only make it worse. What are you scared of Hina? You can tell me ya know."

The Ultimate Swimmer swallowed slowly. "I don't want to die here Makoto. I don't want to lose all of my friends I've made. I don't want to lose you. Now I have something else I don't want to lose too." she offered quietly as her hand slowly settled against her belly. "With Monokuma there's just so many things he can take away from us. I'm so afraid he's going to keep taking things, until there's nothing left." she felt her lower lip tremble.

"Hey what did I promise you after this started? We're going to leave this place together. One of these days, we're going to turn the tables on him." He smiled faintly as he squeezed her gently.

A weak smile pulled at her lips. "I can't wait to see his face when that finally happens."

* * *

 **9:56 P.M Day Thirteen**

 **First Floor**

 **Hallway**

Shuichi was just about to step into his room, when he heard someone clear their throat.

The Detective tilted his head slightly as he noticed Kyoko. She was leaning against the wall with her arms crossed. "Just finish working out?" she asked quietly as she seemed scrutinize him intently.

"Well not so much for me. I mainly just watched the others. Turns out there's not a lot of good exercises I can do right after being skewered." he chuckled mirthlessly.

Kiri bowed her head slightly. "Forgive me Shuichi. I wanted to check on you too, but all of your friends have been with you most of the time. I didn't wish to intrude or anything. How are you feeling?" she asked as she pressed her gloved hands together.

"Honestly I'm pretty exhausted." He mused as he regarded the lavender haired girl, before his expression softened. "You know you don't have to worry about things like that Kiri. We're friends too right? You don't always have to be so formal."

The Detective girl feel silent a moment. "Sorry while my memories are still incomplete, I get the sense that socializing was never my strong suite. Though I will try to be more open with you.

 _ ***DING DONG* *DING DONG***_

 _ **"Ahem. May I have your attention please? I hope you all have had a wonderful Christmas! This bear does love spreading despair! Ahem I mean cheer. However all good things must come to an end. The time is officially 10 P.M. and Nighttime is now in effect. The Cafeteria is now off-limits and the door will be locked momentarily. Oh and kiddos I have something extra special in mind for you tomorrow. Sweet dreams and to all a goodnight!"**_ Monokuma's voice echoed throughout the hallway.

"Well that wasn't foreboding at all. I wonder what he has in store for us now." Shuichi sighed as he leaned against his door.

"I suspect we won't have to wait very long for that answer." Kyoko mused as she rested a hand against her chin.

* * *

 **10:13 P.M Day Thirteen**

 **First Floor**

 **Dormitories**

The Ultimate Gambler drifted from the bathroom towards the door as the bell suddenly chimed. Her raven hair was loose and cascaded well down her back. Celestia wore a gothic inspired sheer nightie, that tapered off around her mid thigh. Her brow furrowed ever so slightly as she cracked the door ever so slightly. Her other hand was well secured behind her back.

"Celes I apologize for intruding upon you. I hope I didn't wake you." Twogami offered as he folded his arms across his chest.

The Lolita girl relaxed greatly as she forced a thin smile. "Not at all darling. The downside to taking so much effort in one's appearance, is it takes quite some time to wind down at night. I apologize if I am unseemly."

"Not at all. You're beautiful without all the extra bits." He offered a rare smile.

"That's kind of you to say. I must admit I'm surprised to see you here though. Shouldn't you be patrolling?" Celestia asked as she quirked a single brow.

"I was actually but I saw no harm in killing two birds with one stone. You left so abruptly earlier, that I was concerned. Are you well now?" The Imposter asked as he eyed the much shorter girl.

The Gambler leaned against the door as her lips flitted into a faint smile. "I'm fine darling. I was still skeptical of what might be inside those boxes. Turns out it was nothing to be alarmed about. Just another deck of playing cards. How bout you? What exactly did the Ultimate Imposter get for Christmas?"

The heavy set boy chuckled, as he patted at his suit. "Well it's a voice changing..." he trailed off as his eyes widened slightly. "I could have sworn I put it in my jacket pocket. Well it's seems I've misplaced it. It was rather incredible though. It could mimic just about any voice."

"Well perhaps it will show up. There's only so many places it could be. I should probably let you get back to work though. Your vigilance lets me sleep better." Celestia offered a soft chuckle.

"Of course. My apologies for bothering you. Good night Celestia." Twogami offered with a curt bow of his head.

* * *

 **10:47 P.M Day Thirteen**

 **First Floor**

 **Dormitories**

"You really should lock your door Peko." Maki murmured as she stalked forward through the bedroom.

"As if that would keep the Ultimate Assassin out. Besides if someone were going to choose a victim, I doubt they'd target me first." The Swordswoman mused as she picked her glasses off the desk, before pushing them up the bridge of her nose. "What brings you here so late?"

The Assassin smirked deviously. "Well it's not for any kind of debauchery. I think we both made it clear, that was just blowing off steam. I was hoping that we could continue our sparing though. The Committee has made it difficult to do anything early in the morning or late at night."

"And yet it hasn't kept you from bypassing their patrols." Peko actually offered a thin smile. "There's not as much room here, but I suppose it will suffice. I'm sure you're getting rusty from only doing sit-ups and pushups with your friends. You ever going to tell them the truth?"

Harukawa sighed as she slipped into a fighting stance. "What good would it do? Even if some of them didn't turn their backs on me, the rest would never stop suspecting the worst of me. "

"Well they say ignorance is bliss. Though don't forget our captor enjoys watching us squirm. It might be better for the truth to come from you, then Monokuma." Pekoyama said as she shifted her feet slightly.

"Fine. You tell everyone that you're the Kuzuryu's body guard and hit woman and I'll tell everyone that I kill people for a living. I'm sure that'll go over swimmingly." Maki said in a sarcastic tone.

"Point taken. Shall we begin?" Peko asked as she quirked a brow.

"You don't have to ask twice." Maki replied as sprang forward.

* * *

 **11:01 P.M Day Thirteen**

 **First Floor**

 **Dormitories**

Mukuro let out an exasperated sigh, as she suddenly sat up out of bed.

Her eyes fixated on the unopened present, that lay on her desk.

It was absolutely maddening.

As much as she'd tried to ignore it, she couldn't fall asleep. Not until she saw what kind of gift Saionji had left her.

She threw her legs over the side of the bed, before stalking towards the desk.

No doubt it was another taunt or some sort of blackmail. Though perhaps it was something more unassuming. From what she could tell most of the gifts seemed benign and innocent for the most part. Of course there was always the chance that something more insidious was involved.

The Soldier shook her head, as her fingers begin to tear at the wrapping paper.

She felt her stomach curl slightly, as something putrid assaulted her nose as her digits curled along the top of the box.

 _'What the hell is that?'_ she bit the inside of her cheek as she stilled her trembling hand, before suddenly wrenching the top of the box off.

Even with all of her experiences in war and taking life, the scene that she saw rocked her to the core.. She barely held back the heaving that caught in her throat, from the horrific sight that met her eyes.

She found herself starring into the vacant hollow eyes of the real Hiyoko Saionji.

Ikusuba dropped the box back on the table, and cringed at the sound of the head sloshing around in the box.

She pressed a hand against her mouth to stifle a scream. Her haunted gaze settled upon the inside of the box lid, that now lay strewn on the desk.

There written in a very crude pink script was a simple message.

 ** _"Guess Who?"_**

* * *

 ***AN***

 **If that ain't a cliffhanger, I don't know what is! Heh maybe I'm just getting...AHEAD of myself. ;)**

 **P.S If Celestial Sky Dragon ever returns he's going to make me the next victim.**

 **The Kobold Necromancer**

 _I laughed so hard at the idea of Nagito starring into an empty box and being overjoyed by having hope in a box._

 **SuperedX**

 _Belated Merry Christmas to you as well! I hope you enjoy what's to come._

 **Wintersmith23**

 _I'll give you a little spoiler here. Not all the gifts are as important as others. Least not for a plot standpoint. The one for Fujisaki was just a nice suggestion that gives me a way of giving Fujisaki some other clothes lol._

 **Shiny Oshawott King**

 _Oooh I'm excited to see how you're opinion shifts after you get into DV3_

 **Never signing in**

 _I usually pride myself in throwing curveballs. So here's hoping it lands accordingly._

 **Trygve11**

 _I think you might be Junko incarnate. You usually have the darkest theories hehe._

 **Gatekeeper TAR**

 _I'll be honest there are some legitimately important clues in the gifts, mixed with some that are red herrings or are utterly harmless_.

 **ghostface4**

 _I know that some people want to strangle me over the relationships, but hey it's my fic lol. I like the idea of those bonds being the driving force behind a lot of Hope and Despair in this world._

 **Zephyrius29**

 _That's actually a very great point. Kyoko would be one of the few individuals who wouldn't leave thumbprints._

 **doomqwer**

 _HOHOHO MERRY DESPAIR CHRISTMAS!_


	50. Chapter 50: Blackout: Act One

**Chapter 50: Blackout: Act One**

 **6:58 A.M Day Fourteen**

 **First Floor**

 **Hallway**

"Big Sis why do I to be up so early?" Hiyoko whined as she rubbed at her eyes.

Sonia stiffled a small yawn. "Saionji you're too big of a girl to whine like that. Besides you're the one who agreed to help the Committee."

The Dancer huffed as she folded her arms. "No one advertised this part. Come on Big Sis you know you hate it too. Wouldn't you rather be sucking face with emo boy?"

The Princess's mouth fell open as a flush graced her face. "Hiyoko that is most inappropriate."

"But I'm not wrong right?" The pig tailed girl giggled mischievously.

Sonia sighed. "Please behave. It won't be much longer till the morning announcement. Then you can go back to bed."

"Tch you think Ham hands will let me do that?" Saionji pouted.

"Maybe he will if you refer to him as something other than that." The Princess chuckled faintly.

"Ahem Good Morning! I hope you're all doing well this fine morning. It is now 7 A.M. Hope you boys and girls had a good evening. Apologies in advance, but we're having a little maintenance issue right now. Don't sweat it though kiddos. I'm sure you all can go without electricity and hot water for a little while right? Hope none of you are afraid of the dark, because we're on blackout notice till I get a body out of one of ya." Monokuma's voice echoed through the long corridor, before the lights flickered momentarily, before the entire hallway was bathed in darkness.

"N-No! I hate the dark." Hiyoko cried as she promptly latched onto the Princess with a vice hold.

Sonia's lips pulled into a fine line. "Well that was all rather abrupt. It's going to be alright Hiyoko." she murmured as she pulled out her handbook, before flipping it on. As she did so it cast a welcoming light that offered a generous window of sight for the pair.

"SIS! I'm never going to get back to sleep now." The petite girl whined as she clutched at Sonia's side.

"We should remain calm Hiyoko. No good can come from panicking. Let's get to the Dining Hall. I'm sure quite a few of us will be there shortly." She said in a calm voice as she began to trudge down the hallway.

Saionji was still practically glued to her side and clearly had no intentions of letting go.

* * *

 **7:02 A.M Day Fourteen**

 **First Floor**

 **Dormitories**

Mukuro sat on the edge of her bed, with a cold sweat on her brow.

She gritted her teeth together as she fumbled around in the darkness a moment, before securing her handbook that lay strewn on the nightstand.

 _'Another motive? And Saionji's head is here. What does it even mean? Will there be another trial because of this?'_ She wondered as she felt her stomach twist as she flipped on her handbook, before holding it up.

As she rose to her feet, she noticed to her shock that the box itself containing Hiyoko's severed head was gone. There was no sign of it, the wrapping paper, or even the bow that was originally attached to it.

The Soldier felt a shiver go down her spine. _'Could I have just dreamed that last night? or did Monokuma take it? What the hell is going on?'_

Mukuro pressed a hand against her chest, as she took a steadying breath. _'I have to get my shit together. We're all sitting in the dark now, if someone is going to strike they have a prime opportunity right now.'_

 _ **"YUK YUK YUK! Boy you should see your face right now! I thought you were suppose to be cold and emotionless. Maybe the Ultimate Soldier has gone soft."**_ A voice spoke behind the girl causing her to whirl around.

Mukuro stopped her fist an inch or so away from Monokuma's face. "What the fuck are you doing here?!"

 _ **"Boy is that anyway to thank me? You had a severed head just lying in your room. I was enough of a pal to clean up and I don't even get a thanks? Sheesh I guess Fenrir didn't teach you any manners."** _Monokuma huffed as he folded his paws.

The Soldier felt her throat catch. _'So it was all real. Dammit what the hell is going on? Could Junko have had someone else? Someone I didn't know about?'_

The dual toned bear tapped his chin. _ **"Oi is that you're thinking face? Don't hurt yourself Kuro. Also do you realize how close you came to socking me in the face? I'm starting to think you're incapable of learning. Better be careful with spilling your guts to people or you might actually end up spilling your guts for real. You're really walking thin line missy."**_

Mukuro gritted her teeth. "Who are you? You showed me that thing last night for a reason. You even risked me opening it in front of everyone. Are you trying to expose me? What are you up to?"

 _ **"So many darn questions. Where to start?" The bear mused as he paced back and forth. "Yup I did show you that for a reason. I wouldn't exactly call it a risk though. I know you better than just about anyone. I knew my Ultimate Soldier wouldn't go opening her gift in front of everyone. To say you're paranoid would be an understatement.** _" The bear snickered.

 _ **"As for who I am? Come on! Why would I ruin all the fun? Don't you know that suspense and drama is important for a good mystery. So put on your thinking cap and try not to bite it. I'd really like to see your face at the end."** _Monokuma chortled as he began to waddle off.

* * *

 **7:14 A.M Day Fourteen**

 **First Floor**

 **Dormitories**

"Akane come on. We should probably get up already." Owada muttered as he stared at the Gymnast, whose arms were still wrapped around him.

The brunette let out a yawn as she buried her head against his shoulder. "What's the freaking point Pompadour? No power means nothing to do. Can't even see how to beat the crap out of Tenko."

"So what we're gonna just sleep all the damn time? Shit that's gonna get old real freaking fast." The Biker groaned.

Akane suddenly sat, before shifting as she promptly straddled the boy's lap. "You know there's a lot we can still do without power. It's not bad exercise either." she grinned wickedly as she playfully grinded her hips against him, causing him to shudder.

"Aren't you exhausted from last night? Damn woman." He grumbled. His hands shot out, before settling on the swell of her hips.

"Exhausted? Tch as if. I take pride in my Stamina, we still need to work on yours though." Owari howled in laughter as she bent down and kissed the boy, before raking her nails against his chest.

"Shit I swear you're gonna be the death of me." He grunted as he stared up at her. "Alright just one round then we get up alright?"

The Ultimate Gymnast grinned wildly. "Whatever you say Owada. Time to work up an appetite." she purred in delight.

* * *

 **7:22 A.M Day Fourteen**

 **First Floor**

 **Hallway**

"Mikan! Are you alright?" Kaito called out as he jogged down the hallway, handbook in his hand.

The Nurse blinked as she released her hold on Nanami as she offered a small smile. "Momota! I-I'm alright. Why are you running?"

Kaito rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "Ah no reason. I just wanted to get a little exercise is all."

Chiaki stared at him dubiously. "Or he was just really worried about his big sister and is too embarrassed to admit it."

The Ultimate Astronaut averted his gaze slightly. "Well I just thought I'd escort you this morning. Heh I guess I might be a little worried." he muttered.

Tsumiki felt a sincere smile pull at her lips as she inched forward, before furling her arms around the taller boy. "T-Thank you Momota. That's very kind of you."

The boy grunted awkwardly as he patted her back with one arm. "Yeah don't mention it. So where's broody at? I'm telling you Miki I'm gonna give him a peace of my mind for not being here."

"Broody would have been here a lot sooner if you hadn't tackled me on your way down here idiot." A voice said directly behind Kaito causing him to tense.

"Oh was that you?" Kaito grinned as he glanced over his shoulder.

"Guess we know between the two of you, who got all the brains. If that was obvious enough, it wasn't you Kaito." Hinata chuckled as he playfully cuffed the boy in the back of the head.

"Please don't fight right now." Mikan murmured as she looked between the two boys.

"Miki I think secretly this is their way of showing affection for each other." Chiaki smiled lightly.

The two boys looked dubiously at her, before glancing at each other.

"Not a chance in hell." Kaito deadpanned.

"Hey I actually agree with him for a change." Hinata chuckled.

* * *

 **7:45 A.M Day Fourteen**

 **First Floor**

 **Dormitories**

"Forgive me I'm sorry for freaking out. This is all just so much to take in." Ryoko murmured.

"Hey you don't have to apologize for anything. Normally you'd have seen your own message and be up to speed. We never expected Monokuma to pull something like this." Makoto offered the amnesiac a faint smile, as he held his handbook out to illuminate the bedroom.

Hina nodded her head. "Yeah he has a habit of being unpredictable. Look why don't you play your recording? Koto and I will wait with you and answer any questions you have."

The Amnesiac felt the corner of her mouth curve upward ever so slightly. "Thank you. I don't know how I was fortunate to meet such decent people, but I hope I can repay it one day."

Naegi shook his head. "Hey don't worry about. It's what friends are for right?"

The red head felt a chuckle escape her. "It's strange that I have no recollection of either of you, and yet I feel so at peace. I'm sure there's a lot I need to hear though." she mused as she reached out, and pressed the play button on her recorder.

There was but a brief silence, till her own voice filled the room once more.

* * *

 **7:53 A.M Day Fourteen**

 **First Floor**

 **Dining Hall**

The Hall Monitor extended the candle resting in his hand, as he peered around the Cafeteria. "We are missing a number of people. There is no excuse for such tardiness at a time such as this."

"Hey don't raise your voice at us! Not everyone handles things the same way." Tenko huffed as she folded her arms.

Ishimaru numbly nodded his head. "My apologies Miss Chabashira you're right. I'm just a bit on edge."

"While I cannot speak for Tsumugi and Angie. I know that Asahina and Naegi are seeing to Ryoko. Her start today was a bit abrupt. They're trying to calm her down." Oogami mused with a frown.

Kaito scratched along his jaw. "Yeah that's no joke. Waking up in the dark and having no clue where you are or what's going on."

"Hmph if that's really a condition she suffers. I still believe it is more than a bit convenient." Byakuya mused as he strummed a finger along his arm.

"Togami if we followed your advice we'd all be at each other's throats. I understand being cautious, but you're just paranoid." Hajime interjected.

A prideful smirk graced the Heir's face. "Then I suppose I should keep my theories concerning you to myself."

"Boys enough. This isn't helping anyone, please let us remain focused on accounting for everyone and deciding how to handle this situation." Sonia said calmly as her gaze flitted around the dimly lit room.

It was about this time that the door to the Cafeteria opened up as Akane and Mondo walked in. Owada's collar was slightly disheveled, and Owari's shirt was buttoned in the wrong places. "I can deal with the freaking dark, but anyone figured anything out about the food situation?" Akane called out as she slung an arm around the Biker.

Pekoyama sighed. "Well I suppose we needn't question where they've been or what they've been doing." she murmured softly.

"No fucking kidding." Fuyuhiko grumbled as he threw his feet up on the table.

"Gonta is confused." The large boy admitted as his brow furrowed slightly in confusion.

"They were sucking face right?" Hiyoko asked as she was no latched onto Kirumi's side.

Mondo grumbled as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Jesus ain't you got anything else better to talk about?"

The Ultimate Maid cleared her throat. "Moving on from that matter. Akane does raise an excellent point. I took the liberty of examining the Kitchen. There are plenty of can foods and there is a gas stove we have access to. It may limit our options, however starvation should not be a concern."

"Comfort though is a different matter entirely. Waking up to a cold shower is dreadful." Celestia's brow furrowed in irritation. Her normal drill like pigtails were gone as her hair was pulled back into a messy bun.

"I-I could deal with the cold water, but I'm clumsy enough without fumbling in the dark." Mikan murmured quietly.

Nanami offered a sympathetic smile, as she leaned her head against the other girl's shoulder. "Hey it's alright. I was gonna say maybe we all should consider staying in larger numbers? Maybe change our sleeping arrangements?"

"That's a decision that will have to be made on personal basis. Though it does seem a bit pointless and dangerous to continue patrols while the power is out. We will have to rely solely on peer pressure to assure one another abides by curfew." Twogami mused.

"Heh oh sure I'm sure that'll work. Course we all know it's just a matter of time till a body drops." Kokichi's gaze flitted around the darkened room. "In fact I bet some of us are looking forward to it. Anything to have access to a few modern conveniences."

"T-That's horrible! How could you say such a thing?" Fujisaki asked with a horrified expression.

"Not that I can stand him, but he does make a good point. If this place has shown us anything, it's that it takes little to instigate murder. I'm sure no one needs a reminder of the fact that we've already lost nine people." Maki said in a stern tone.

"Maybe we have lost a great deal, but Maki we can't just accept that as our reality. We have to keep pushing forward and hoping we can bring an end to this." Kaede said as she bowed her head slightly.

Maizono took a short breath. "As someone who's made more than a few mistakes, I have to keep believing in that too."

Korekiyo brought his hands together in a brief applause. "Truly inspiring and I do not say that in a factious manner. It is welcoming to see such brightness in such a dark place."

Souda grumbled. "Well that wasn't weird at all."

"Alright we've heard enough from Slim Jim! So anyone have anything fucking important to say? Because I'm getting bored with this shit. We have decided squat." Iruma muttered as she propped her chin against her hand.

Hoshi shook his head. "Can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm actually with loud mouth for a change."

Kyoko cleared her throat. "Well as Twogami pointed out, patrolling is practically pointless as of now. I suggest we abide by our own established curfew. I don't think there's really much of an alternative."

"Hmph the darkness truly as swallowed us whole. It's hard enough to distinguish day and night in this pit as it is. However it has become even more difficult. Perhaps we should seek more sources of light?" Gundham suggested.

Keebo coughed. "Well as it so happens I can provide a sufficient light source. Of course I cannot be everywhere at once, but I hope this can at least bring comfort to some of us." The Robot said as he slowly tilted his head upwards, before an audible click could be heard. Almost immediately the room was bathed in a impressive glow.

"Wow you never cease to amaze Keebo. At the very least it's enough to lit an entire room like this. Though I think Tanaka is right. We should scavenge for other alternatives." Shuichi mused.

Miu bit her lip a moment as she looked around, before slowly standing up. "Keebo you can't use your light. Disable it immediately dumbass!"

"Hey Nasty Girl! Shut up. Don't listen to her Mister Robo!" Hiyoko exclaimed as she shot a dirty look at Miu.

"Miss Iruma I cannot deny help when my friends require assistance." The Robot smiled faintly.

Kazuichi blinked as something dawned on him. "Shit I think I what Miu is going on about. Keebo your battery! You rely on outlets to recharge, but if the power is out you can't recover."

The Robot boy nodded his head slightly. "I am aware, but I want to do my part. I don't want anyone else to die, to feel desperate enough to do something horrible."

"Mister Keebo what happens when you run out of power?" Hifumi asked as he fidgeted with his glasses.

Keebo's brow furrowed a moment. "I suppose it's the human equivalent of passing out, but I cannot regain consciousness until I've received a charge."

"Which means you'd be vulnerable as shit! Any jackass could scrap you. So stop being so damn noble." Iruma scowled as she stalked over and promptly flipped a switch causing Keebo's light source to shut off.

"Using Keebo isn't a viable option. It's only a temporary source of light and it drains his energy, so we'll have to find alternatives." Kyoko mused as the door to the Dining hall swung open once more as Yonga appeared bathed in candlelight next to Shirogane.

"Apologies for our tardiness. I was helping Angie prep the Chapel. There are enough candles and wax to last for years. Needless to say if anyone wishes to find a place of solace, you needn't look any further." The Cosplayer smiled slightly.

Angie allowed a faint smile to grace her lips. "Everyone is more than welcome to seek refuge as long as you like there. Atua will watch over all of us. I will be staying there from now on. Please feel free to join us for the evening service."

* * *

 **9:21 A.M Day Fourteen**

 **First Floor**

 **Nurse's Office**

Mikan raised a hand to her mouth, as she leaned against the Medical Cabinet. Her handbook was resting on the nearby table. It's light faintly illuminated the small room. "So I was right then. How are you feeling today Hina? I mean beside the nausea and everything else?" the Nurse asked as her brow furrowed slightly.

"I'm still processing everything ya know? But I have so many questions. I don't know anything about babies or what I should do or what I shouldn't do." she admitted, before feeling an arm wrap around her waist.

Makoto allowed a tired smile. "We're both kind of lost here Mikan. We were hoping you might have some suggestions?"

"Indeed the safety of Hina and the little one is paramount." Oogami mused as she rested against the door. Her brow was furrowed ever so slightly as she eyes Naegi intently.

The Ultimate Nurse rubbed her palms together. "I-I completely understand. There's several tests I would normally preform, but one for we're lacking the equipment here. And what we do have requires electricity. I would be happy to preform a physical examination though."

Aoi's eyes widened as she bounded forward, before hugging the Nurse abruptly. "Oh thank you so much Mikan! You're basically our guardian angel, and an awesome friend." she exclaimed causing the Nurse to flush as she fidgeted slightly.

"You don't have to thank me. I'm just glad I can be of some use, and it's nice to be looking after a new life and not someone on the verge of dying." Tsumiki admitted with a weak smile. "Should we get started?" She asked as she glanced around the dimly lit room.

"Yeah! Let's get this show on the road." Hina said as she nodded her head.

Sakura cleared her throat. "Naegi I believe now would be an excellent time to excuse yourself."

The Ultimate Luck's eyes widened. "Oh right! I'm sorry of course you need your privacy." the boy laughed sheepishly, as he rubbed the back of his neck.

* * *

 **9:30 A.M Day Fourteen**

 **First Floor**

 **Hallway**

"Naegels are you alright?" Mukuro asked as she held out her handbook, illuminating the boy who sat propped against the wall adjacent to the Nurse's Office.

The Ultimate Luck offered her a tired smile. "Hmph didn't sleep really well last night, but yeah I'm ok. Just worried about Hina, Mikan is running a few tests. Well what she can do while we're sitting in the dark."

The Soldier offered a faint smile as she walked forward, before promptly slumping against the wall next to him. "You really are handling it like a champ. Most guys wouldn't have been as decent as you are. You know there's not many people like you."

Makoto rubbed the back of his head. "You know my life changed the moment I woke up in here. Since then things have changed for better, and a most of the times for the worse. The people I care about, my friends, and loved ones you all make it worth it. It's not that I'm not scared, I'm really terrified." he took a short breath. "It's just I feel like as long as I have so many precious people, I can keep finding a reason to move forward."

Ikusuba sighed softly as she curled an arm around the boy's shoulder, before leaning her head against his. "Naegi you realize that even if there is a way of escaping, chances are we won't all be together. By all accounts I should already be dead. I don't know how you survived that to be honest. Your luck really is something special." She chuckled mirthlessly as she shook her head.

"If we stop believing in the sun just because we can't see it, we'll never make it to the morning." Naegi said quietly as he closed his eyes. "Just because we can't see the ending doesn't mean it doesn't exist. Hope is just like that. We just have to keep believing there is a tomorrow."

"Faith huh? I'm not so sure that's my strong suite." The Soldier muttered lowly.

"Mukuro what's wrong?" Naegi asked in a voice barely above a whisper as he opened his eyes. "I can feel you shaking."

The girl tensed as her eyes widened. "I-I didn't know. I'm sorry I guess this motive just has me on edge."

Makoto gently squeezed her. "I know you can't say everything, but you don't have to lie either."

Ikusuba bit her lip. "I don't know how you always do that."

"Do what?" Naegi asked as he quirked a single brow.

"You just always seem to look right through me. I can fool most people, but you're always the hardest." She admitted as tucked her knees against her chest.

"Maybe you're heart just isn't in it. Either way if there is anything you can share, don't carry all that burden on yourself. I'm a pretty good listener." Naegi smiled at her.

"And oh so modest too." The Soldier smirked in response.

"Heh least I'm being honest." Naegi countered with a sheepish grin.

"Careful you might bite off more than you can chew shorty." Ikusuba quipped.

"You just love teasing me don't you?" Makoto huffed slightly.

"More than you can possibly imagine." The girl admitted with a sincere smile as she lightly prodded his forehead with her index finger.

* * *

 **11:34 A.M Day Fourteen**

 **First Floor**

 **Gym**

"Fucking Christ! Don't you know how to hold a damn flashlight?!" Miu huffed as she shot Kazuichi a dirty look.

"Hey for one is my damn flashlight from my swanky toolkit. So stop bitching so much will ya?" Souda yelled.

Iruma whimpered softly. "S-Sorry it won't happen again."

"Guys please stop arguing? This isn't helping Keebo." Chihiro murmured softly as he peered between the pair.

The Ultimate Robot lay sprawled on his back as the trio surrounded him. "Miss Fujisaki I appreciate your concern, but you needn't waste resources on me. My reserves will be taxed within thirty six hours. While it is admittedly scary, I have faith I will be in good hands."

"Stop being so calm about it! Dammit Keebo don't you understand how vulnerable you'll be? We have to find some way of getting you some more juice." The Inventor frowned as she folded her arms.

"Well you know anything solar powered is a no go. Look if Keebo doesn't move or expend any energy he might be able to stretch his reserves out for two days." Souda muttered as he shone the light along the inside of Keebo's Chassis.

The Robot flushed as if he were embarrassed. "I don't want any of you to think that I've lost hope. If anything I just have faith that I have friends I can count on."

Chihiro offered a warm smile. "You certainly do Keebo. Maybe it's not a perfect solution, but maybe when Keebo starts to run out of power we can have one of us lock him in his room using his room key? That way he won't be punished by Monokuma and it'll keep him safe from any other threats."

Miu sighed softly as she ruffled the petite programmer's hair in an affectionate manner. "Shit I don't like giving up, but without more resources it might be the best solution we got."

"The way things have been going, we might not have to worry about Keebo running out of power anyways." The Mechanic muttered.

"Souda you shouldn't talk like that! You're starting to sound like Ouma." Fujisaki said as his brow furrowed slightly.

Kazuichi rubbed the back of his neck. "Aww I don't mean anything by it. It's just that we don't have a great track record so far ya know?"

"Sorry Fuji but I gotta say sharky has a point. Nine dead in two weeks? Not exactly great fucking odds. Specially not now that the power has been cut and we're stuck in the dark." Miu frowned.

The Programmer bowed his head. "I know you're both right, I just can't bring myself to just accept that."

"All the more reason why we have to break the cycle! If we all remain united and don't venture alone there's nothing to be afraid of." Keebo exclaimed loudly.

"Woah Woah! Simmer down tin man, you should save your damn energy." Miu snorted.

The Ultimate Robot's brow furrowed. "I don't not understand your reference Miss Iruma. No part of my design contains tin, it is a weak metal."

"Looks like your design also fails to include humor." Kazuichi muttered.

"Souda my audio functions are working quite well." Keebo said with a deadpan expression.

* * *

 **1:13 P.M Day Fourteen**

 **First Floor**

 **Storage Room**

Maizono offered a light smile, as she shifted the small crate in her arms. "Well this hasn't been an entire loss. We've found a half dozen flashlights, plenty of batteries and matches."

"You know if it weren't for everything else, this would remind me of losing power after a snowstorm. If only it were something that simple. At least it's not cold though, I just hope no one tries anything." The Pianist offered a sad smile.

"If anyone so much as raises a hand to either of you, I'll snap them in two!" Tenko exclaimed as she thrust her palm forward for emphasis.

Sayaka stifled a giggle at the display. "You're just a ball of energy aren't you Tenko?"

"She's so cute when she gets worked up like this." Kaede smirked softly as she shifted her handbook slightly.

"C-Cute?!" Chabashira sputtered as her face contorted wildly as she flushed. "Please don't tease me."

The Pop Idol smiled softly. "I wouldn't dream of it. Besides I know I feel a lot safer with you here."

"You and me both. Hard to believe not long ago we were a foursome performing together. Now we're just a duo." Kaede trailed off. "Sorry I shouldn't have brought it up. I just can't stop seeing their faces when I sleep."

"Hey Kay you don't have to apologize. I don't sleep much anymore and when I do, it's about the same for me." Sayaka mused as she shook her head as she decided to shift subjects. "You guys I was thinking maybe we should take Nanami's advice. Maybe several of us girls should start bunking up? It might not be comfortable, but it might help us sleep better."

"I'm sure Master would be willing to help. We could even have people taking watch if we wanted." Tenko suggested as she picked up a second small crate that was filled with packs of batteries and a few flashlights.

Kaede's lips twitched into a faint smile. "It could be a like a sleepover. I'm sure it would help keep our spirits up too."

* * *

 ***AN* In case I don't get to say it beforehand, HAPPY NEW YEAR! :D**

 **Dinodude8000**

 _I do love leaving you guys in suspense. I'm a terrible person! Lol_

 **ghostface4**

 _Who could possibly say ? =)_

 **The Kobold Necromancer**

 _I do enjoy making a sort of meta joke from time to time. Also I love the idea of how Kokichi would have handled that situation lol._

 **ronin warriors fanatic**

 _As much as I love Inception, it's nothing quite that extreme. Anyone who followed my original fic is aware that Saionji was pulling the strings through most of the game. While I have retrained certain moments and plotlines from the original, I wanted to create no doubt that there's a very different mastermind this time. I don't know about you, but one the best parts of the Daganronpa series is the big reveal. It's impossible to create that moment if you all know the punchline already. There are clues already out there though ;)_

 **Zephyrius29**

 _I mean if we really wanna get down to the nitty gritty I'd include bandages in that category. Anything that obscures a clear print. I mean even Gundham's one hand wouldn't leave a print._

 _Also while it was an excellent guess it's nothing quite that simple._

 **doomqwer**

 _You know if Celestial ever returns, he'll kill me for this. I mean no joke, if I stop updating at some point he got to me._

 **1995hzq**

 _Heads will roll *Snickers*_

 **lolrus555 chapter 49 . Dec 28**

Maybe just a little bit of a twist lol. Anyone who followed my original fic is aware that Saionji was pulling the strings through most of the game. While I have retrained certain moments and plotlines from the original, I wanted to create no doubt that there's a very different mastermind this time. I don't know about you, but one the best parts of the Daganronpa series is the big reveal. It's impossible to create that moment if you all know the punchline already. There are clues already out there though ;)

 **Luckenhaft**

 _Dude if someone actually changed their penname to that, I'd laugh till I cried. And yes that is fucked up._

 _Yeah I wanted to shake things up. I think most of you probably had a sense of who was behind the curtain and probably thought it would play out similarly to A New Despair. I wanted to add some suspense back into this mystery._

 **SuperedX**

 _I try to alternate between legitimate death flags and red herrings. It's a good way of keeping people on their toes, without basically broadcasting who's gonna die._

 **Trygve11**

 _Well I can say it's only a matter of time till that secret becomes more widespread._

 **Siggimondo**

 _Haha that's very true. Only in this series could so many different elements work together._

 **God Emperor Of GAR-halla**

 _I'm not sure what's worse Saionji's head or half a horse in your bed? Neigh I won't mull that over too much ;)_

 **Gatekeeper TAR**

 _Since a lot of you have read the original, I thought it was important to establish that this story is going to continue to diverge._

 **SkylightsBLADE**

 _Hey you never know! Anything is possible =)_

 _I don't really understand the hate for Kaede and Chihiro, but I respect that everyone has their favorites._

 _Just out of curiosity who are some of your favorites? *Grinds Axe* Just curious is all :P_

 **Bumblingbeees**

 _Is that your final answer?!_

 **He Who Seeks The Joys in Life**

 _I really wanted to establish how far this fic is diverging from the original one I wrote. By killing Saionji it really leaves you all in the same state as Mukuro really. To where you can only speculate and grasp at straws. I love that though, I think the suspense and unknown is what makes the payoff so worth it. Especially if you do manage to piece it together._

 **Aquirs-Chan**

 _You do have a way with words! =)_

 **PatRox**

 _Here's to a New Year filled with all new theories! Huzzah!_


	51. Chapter 51: Blackout: Act Two

**Chapter 51: Blackout: Act Two**

 **1:47 P.M Day Fourteen**

 **First Floor**

 **Boy's Restroom**

Hajime took a deep breath, before splashing some cold water against his face.

"Someone seems on edge. This is the second time you've done this in the last hour." Komaeda mused as he leaned against one of the nearby stalls.

Hinata scowled slightly. "What so you've gone from staging murders to stalking? Honestly it seems like a step down for you." he muttered as he tilted around to face the boy as held out his handbook.

Nagito offered a thin smile. "You know I consider all of you my friends. I wasn't lying when I said that, but I imagine that's hard to believe."

Hajime's brow furrowed. "Let me give you some free advice, friends don't usually plot murder and get off on it."

The Lucky Teen shook his head. "You mistake my purpose Hajime. I don't revel in anyone's death, it's the triumph after facing such bottomless despair that I want to see. What is the saying from that one movie? That night is always darkest before the dawn. However the dawn only stands out brighter, because of how dark the night was."

"Komaeda I don't really care about your purpose. Just leave my friends out of anymore of your games." Hinata said with a sharp tone.

The white haired teen sighed. "You just don't understand do you? Or maybe you do, and you just don't want to admit it. Makoto and Kaede have hope as well, but it is a naïve kind of hope. Deep down you know that I'm right, that this game can't be beat unless it's played. Take for example what Angie wants. She wants everyone to accept this as our new reality, to remain in this state." Nagito's brow furrowed. "That would be the worst kind of fate. Should you survive, I hope you will realize that everything I did was necessary."

"Necessary? Who's to say there isn't a way out of here without killing someone? You just seem obsessed with taking the easy way out." Hajime clenched his teeth as he stepped forward, before grabbing Nagito by his collar.

Komaeda bowed his head. "You couldn't be further from the truth. Think about it Hinata, and I mean really consider our situation. We're locked in a school with state of the art security, and everything we've done thus far has been controlled by our captor. Now we're beginning to suspect foul play in regards to our own memories. If someone can set this kind of stage with some many of us, do you think they've overlooked some miniscule detail?"

Hajime's grip loosened slightly. "You're saying we have to sacrifice time and time again till we're either all dead, or one of us pulls off the perfect crime. What kind of option is that."

"There are three trials per floor, and Hope's Peak has a total of five floors in total. Do the math Hinata. If Hope can persist some of us can reach the end of this. Perhaps at that point the purpose of this entire game will be revealed." Nagito offered quietly.

Hinata shook his head. "Even if there is some truth to all of that, how can I just accept that?"

"That's your choice to make ultimately. Do you know that if a wolf get's caught in a bear trap, that it'll chew it's own paw off. Sometimes you have to sacrifice a piece to keep moving forward. " Nagito said as he stared intently at the other boy.

Hajime let go of the other teen. "Why bother telling me any of this? I thought you were of the opinion that a talentless no one wasn't worth anyone's time?"

Komaeda smiled slightly. "I did say that, however I'm beginning to suspect that you're anything but normal."

Hinata tensed slightly at that comment. "What makes you say that?"

Nagito offered a thin smile in response. "Well it's rather simple actually. Why would you be the sole talentless individual, in a world of gifted students? Furthermore the class sizes number at sixteen members each. With Ryoko present that makes 48 of us in total. I think I was too hasty in my assessment, I think you're very interesting Hajime."

"I think I liked it better when you didn't." Hinata scowled as he briskly walked out of the bathroom.

* * *

 **2:34 P.M Day Fourteen**

 **First Floor**

 **A.V Room**

"Aww come on Hifumi! You can give your ole pal a peek right?!" Ouma grinned as he approached the Fanzine artist, who sat at one of the desks with his handbook's light flipped on.

Yamada swallowed nervously. "B-But I'm not quite ready to show it to anyone else."

The Supreme Leader pouted. "Now we both know you've already showed it to Tsumugi! So what's with the double standards. What does she have that I don't have?"

"I'm not sure you want that answer." The heavy set boy mumbled as he adjusted his glasses.

Ouma grinned. "I don't know what you see in that plain girl. She doesn't seem remarkable in the slightest."

Yamada's brow furrowed. "I will not have you talk ill about my Waifu! She is extremely remarkable and when we escape this wretched place, she has agreed to join me at various Cosplay Conventions!"

The petite boy smirked. "Oh? I thought you were only interested in girls of the 2D variety?"

The heavy set boy cleared his throat. "Miss Shirogane is the sole exception! She is one of the few people who doesn't look down on me, because of my hobbies."

Ouma huffed as he folded his arms. "You've just go Shojo crap in there don't you? And here I thought there might be something actually interesting." Kokichi sighed.

Yamada pouted as he pushed his sketchpad forward. "I will prove you wrong sir! Just remember it is a work in progress."

A wicked smile crossed Kokichi's lips. "I look forward to seeing that." he chuckled as he grabbed the book, before flipping it open as he took a seat next to Yamada.

* * *

 **3:15 P.M Day Fourteen**

 **First Floor**

 **Classroom 1-B**

"Ugh I'm so hungry." Akane whined as she pressed her face against one of the desks.

Mondo snorted. "Don't know how that's possible, you ate like a freaking horse this morning."

"Owada please! You should never refer to a woman as a horse." Kiyotaka cleared his throat as his gaze flitted down a handwritten list.

"Bro come on you've seen Akane pack some food away, it's not normal. Chick eats more than both of us combined." The Biker laughed.

Ishimaru raised a hand to his mouth to hide a faint smile. "Yes I am quite aware, but still it's not very polite."

"Eh don't be such a stickler Taka. It's true my Gymnast Instructor use to call me a black hole." Owari mumbled.

The Hall Monitor paused in the midst of looking at their supply list, before eying the brunette. "Akane. Did you actually call me by my real name?" he asked in a surprised tone.

A cheeky grin spread across the girl's face. "Damn you should have seen your face. Course I called you by your name. I've known it the whole time, you're just fun to screw around with."

Taka's eyes widened as his face darkened several shades. "Miss Owari I will take that into consideration if we have to begin rationing food."

Owada threw an arm around the boy's neck. "Shit I hope that don't happen bro. It'll only be a matter of time till Akane decides to roast one of us."

Ishimaru paled. "Mondo my friend, that is a terrifying prospect."

Akane waved her hand dismissively as her head remained planted against the desk. "Don't you boys worry. You're all gamey anyway. I'd go for a nice Yamada and dumplings."

"And that's the end of that conversation." Kiyotaka exclaimed as he stood up abruptly. "I'm gonna go see what everyone else has scrounged up. We need to make sure things like flashlights and batteries are used sparingly." he said as he paced towards the door.

There was a brief silence as the door shut behind the Hall Monitor, before Akane burst out into laughter. "Damn his reactions are the best."

* * *

 **4:52 P.M Day Fourteen**

 **First Floor**

 **Kitchen**

"HAH! Good have your fill my friends. You will need that strength in the days to come!" Gundham exclaimed as he place a small bowl, in front of his remaining three Devas of Destruction. San-D of course was still in the care of Sonia. His handbook which rested on the counter, cast a faint light across the room.

Ryoma actually cracked a faint grin as he leaned against the nearby counter. "I guess they don't call you the Ultimate Breeder for no reason. They seem to really trust you."

Tanaka actually smiled as he peered up at Hoshi. "Indeed I have tended to them since they were just newborns. Earning their trust took a great deal of time, but they are an extension of who I am."

The Tennis Pro snorted. "So giving one of them to the Princess, that was more than just a simple gesture I take it."

Gundham coughed as he pressed his face against his scarf. "You would not be mistake by that assertion."

Hoshi nodded his head simply as he sat down next to the bar, before holding out a small piece of bread towards Maga-Z. "I use to be a big animal lover myself. I had a Russian Blue, back before I was thrown in prison. I loved that cat, but I had to let him go. Funny thing is that cat was probably the only thing I had left." he smiled sadly.

"I'm sorry for your loss, but I would be careful Maga-Z does not take kindly to strangers. In fact he is prone to." The Breeder trailed off as he watched as the hamster happily ate out of Ryoma's hand. "Strange. My Devas have been acting very strangely since awakening in this place. Perhaps though he senses your tie to animal kind."

"Heh that's a nice thought, but maybe I just caught him on a good day." Ryoma mused with a faint smile.

"Nonsense! One does not catch Maga-Z on a good day. You have inherited the gift my friend. I shall grant you a boon. I shall place my friends in your care for a few hours. Take heart though, if any harm should come to them my wrath will be terrible." Gundham mused as he folded his arms.

"Wait a second! I didn't agree to anything. I'm not sure I'm your guy." Hoshi grunted.

"You should be more confident. That will show in your bond to any creature. Fear not I have faith in you, besides what else did you have planned this evening?" Tanaka chuckled as raised a single brow.

"Fine. Just a few damn hours and that's all." Ryoma muttered as he stared between the three hamsters with a weary expression.

* * *

 **5:15 P.M Day Fourteen**

 **Second Floor**

 **Ballroom**

"Mai did you fall asleep on me? I'm starting to think I'm not that good at Piano anymore." Kaede frowned slightly as she gently strummed her fingers down the row of ivory keys.

The Ultimate Idol shook her head vehemently as her eyes snapped open. "No Kay I promise I was listening to every note. Sometimes when I practicing before a show, I like to put in my headphones and just close my eyes. Music is at it's best when it takes you on a journey. Honestly I'm really jealous of you. You make the Piano sing like I've never heard before."

Kaede flushed slightly from the praise. "You're jealous of me? Sheesh you're Sayaka Maizono! The bombshell who can sing like and dance like an angel. There probably isn't a person in Japan who doesn't love you."

The blue haired girl shook her head. "I don't know about that. You don't get to where I am without making enemies. As much as I love performing, I have to wonder where I'd be if I wasn't some Ultimate."

The Pianist offered her a sympathetic smile. "Hey you can't keep beating yourself up over all of that. It may be the two of us now, but when we get out of here we're still gonna be best friends. I'm not that experienced in the pop world, but if you'll have me we'll take the world by storm together." she chuckled softly.

A hint of light flitted back to the idol's eyes. "Well if that's the case, we should take the time to practice right?"

Kaede stretched her fingers. "Now's as good a time as any. Do you have any suggestions."

Maizono smiled softly as she nodded her head as she touched the pendant around her neck. "There's a song I've been working on. Maybe you can help me?"

"Sure I've got your back girl!" The blonde winked as she offered a thumbs up.

"It's called Monochrome Answer. I only have the lyrics right now, but maybe you can help me work on laying down the instrumentals?" Maizono suggested as she adjusted the nearby mic stand.

The Ultimate Pianist simply nodded. "Go for it. The floor's all yours girl."

* * *

 **5:48 P.M Day Fourteen**

 **Second Floor**

 **Library**

"Almost there." Ryoko murmured as she climbed a rolling ladder, to reach one of the higher shelves. "It would be at the very top." she huffed as the nearby candles offered her a faint glow as she inched higher.

The Amnesiac bit her lower lip, as the tip of her finger grazed the end of black book. She pressed up on the balls of her feet, as her fingers securely found the book's spine. A triumphant smile found it's way to her face. However as she yanked the book free of it's resting place, her breath suddenly caught her throat as she felt her balance slipping.

Her limbs flailed in vain as she found herself tumbling off the ladder, and towards the floor below.

She squeezed her eyes shut as she awaited the impact, only to feel herself being stopped abruptly. Her impact was far softer than she was expecting as she felt a pair of arms secure her, before feeling herself tumble to the floor.

A groan escaped the individual beneath her. "Ungh are you alright?" Shuichi managed from where he now lay on the floor. The red head was now laying directly on top of him.

Ryoko blinked a couple of times, before she bolted to her feet, as her face flushed a crimson color. "I-I'm terribly sorry. I should have been more careful and I should be asking you the same question." her brow furrowed ever so slightly, as held a hand down towards the Detective.

"Heh I'll be just fine. My pride hurts a little bit though, I guess I overestimated my strength." he laughed half heartedly as he reached out and took her hand, before standing up.

The red head's nose crinkled slightly. "Are you saying I'm overweight?"

Saihara's eyes widened as he shook his head vehemently. "N-No! Definitely not that. I'm just not very strong. Oh here's your book I guess?" he said as held out his other hand.

The Amnesiac offered a bashful smile. "Thanks. I'm sorry that I landed on you."

"No lasting damage so it's fine. So what made you risk your neck to get that book in particular?" Shuichi laughed as he brushed off his jacket.

Ryoko's lips pursed slightly as she rocked back and forth on her feet as she pressed the book against her chest. "Well I was looking for something to read and I saw this sticking out at the top. I think I have mild OCD."

The Detective actually cracked a smile at that. "So you risked life and limb over something like that. Not to sound callous, but why bother starting a book? If you don't finish it in a day, you won't be able to remember anything you read. Even if you do finish it, it will leave you tomorrow right?"

A sigh escaped the red head. "You're familiar with my condition obviously Hajime."

Saihara cleared his throat. "It's Shuichi Saihara actually. You're thinking of someone else."

The girl's flush was even noticeable by candlelight. "Do you always enjoy teasing someone with disabilities?"

"Hey I'm not that kind of guy, I was just honestly curious. I promise I wasn't trying to be a jerk." He said as he pressed his hands together.

The Amnesiac huffed. "If you must know it's because one day I want to wake up and remember something I've read, a new face, a sensation, to find anything I haven't lost. What do you think Shuichi? Does that make me pathetic?"

Saihara shook his head. "No I don't think so. I can't imagine not being able to retain anything, but you know there are a few benefits too."

The girl's eyes widened as she stomped forward. "BENEFITS? What could possibly be good about this?"

The Detective smiled faintly, as he offered a brief shrug of his shoulders.

"For one? You don't have to grieve like the rest of us do. You get a clean slate every night. However not everything is bad. Even if you can't make new memories, you get to experience things for the first time many times over. Think about it, you could watch a movie or her a sing and be just as amazed the first time as the hundredth time. Now that I think about it, I guess reading does make sense too. You get to enjoy a great chapter like it's the first time, many times over. I know it can't be easy, but there a few redeeming points." Saihara offered.

Ryoko scrutinized him intently. "I-I never thought of it that way. I still don't think it's anything to be happy about, but I guess you make a decent point."

"Yeah well I guess I can't say I understand unless I've walked a day in your shoes right? So what was worth tumbling that far?" Shuichi asked as he stared down at the book.

The Amnesiac blinked. "Oh right I almost forgot." she paused as her lips pulled into a fine line. "Don't you dare laugh either, I meant that figuratively." she cleared her throat as she flipped the book over a couple of times. "Wonderful it's not even marked. That seems promising." she sighed as she opened the small book to a random page. "Wait a second, this doesn't look like a mass produced book. All of this is handwritten." she mused.

Saihara quirked a brow as he slipped behind, before peering over her shoulder. "It sort of looks like a series of notes. Why does the name Kamakura sound familiar?"

Ryoko offered him a deadpan expression. "Seriously you're going to ask me to recall something?"

"Heh right that was a stupid question." Shuichi admitted as he pressed his finger against the middle of the page. "Wait a second. What is Hajime's name doing here?"

The Amnesiac's brow furrowed as she settled in on the line in question.

 _"Subject Hinata Hajime has agreed to join the Izuru Kamukura Project, in the pursuit of becoming the Ultimate Hope of Mankind."_ Ryoko paused as her eyes flitted across the page. "There's a lot of information that has been marked out, this looks like a government project. Times and dates have been completely obscured and redacted." she frowned as she flipped through a few of the pages.

"Here we go here's something else." She mused.

 _"While the Kamukura Project was initially deemed a success, subject has been detained indefinitely. A series of *REDACTED* have been attributed to the subject, though solid proof has been discovered. *REDACTED* has ordered subject remain captive till further notice."_ Ryoko's shook her head as she flipped to the next page.

"A lot more of this stuff has been blacked out." The Redhead mused.

Saihara nodded his head. "It's alright just keep reading."

 _"Subject has somehow reverted back to Hinata Hajime, and seems to possess no prior knowledge of Izuru. With the *REDACTED* being issued he will join Classes 77-B,78, and the final Class 79 until the *REDACTED* REDACTED* REDACTED*"_

"That's it for Hajime. Sounds like he part a science experiment gone wrong." Ryoko mused as she walked over, and took a seat at one of the tables.

"I'm just wondering how far this cover up goes. Is there anything else in there?" Saihara asked as he took a seat next to her.

"Uh there's something called the K1B0 initiative. Let me see it doesn't look like there's as much written here." Ryoko mused as she scanned the single page's contents.

Saihara's eyes widened. "K1B0 that's Keebo's designation. He just prefers to be called Keebo."

The Amnesiac nodded her head slightly. _"The K1B0 Initiative was developed by Professor Idabashi. Following the failure of the Kamakura Project, it was intended to recreate the recently discovered Ultimate Hope's talent artificially, in the form of a humanoid robot. Due to the *REDACTED* K1-B0 never reached actual trial runs, it's uncertain if the Talent is actually present in the artificial lifeform. Nevertheless K1-B0 was placed in the 79th class as the final member, shortly before the *REDACTED*_

The Ultimate Detective rubbed at his brow. "So two people so far have been documented to have been involved in some form of experimentation. Is there any other projects there?"

The Red head nodded her head slightly. "Just one more but there's not a lot to say. It's something called the New Hope Project. Whatever the hell that is though, the entire section has been blacked out. There's not even a scrap of information here." Ryoko offered quietly.

"Well my brain is officially fried. I don't even know what we should do with this." Saihara frowned.

"We could always share it with everyone. They have the right to know." Ryoko said as she eyed the boy next to her.

"Yeah I guess I can't argue with that, but what if this is all a setup. You finding the book, even the contents? How do we know any of it is true?" Shuichi asked.

"We don't unfortunately, but we can't let everyone draw their own conclusions. The next time we're all together, we'll tell them alright?" She asked as she stared intently at the boy.

"You have my word Ryoko." Saihara said as he offered her a faint smile.

* * *

 **6:21 P.M Day Fourteen**

 **First Floor**

 **Dining Hall**

"Why the hell are we still playing Go Fish?" Fuyuhiko scowled slightly as he peered around the dimly lit table.

"I believe it's because Gonta was struggling with Poker. So we made the necessary concession." Pekoyama mused in a dry manner.

The Entomologist bowed his head. "Gonta sorry. He not familiar with many card games, this also easier with Gonta's poor sight."

"Darling it's fine. I suspect none of us are that concerned with the outcome of the game. It's merely a means of passing time wouldn't you say?" Celestia smiled faintly as her crimson eyes swept over her cards. "Miss Tojo do you have any 3's?"

The Ultimate Maid allowed a thin smile to grace her lips. "I'm quite sure you knew that answer, before even asking." she mused as she plucked a single card from her hand, before extending it towards the Gambler.

"I'm sure I have no idea what you mean." Celestia's lips twitched ever so slightly, before her gaze tilted to the side. "Yonaga I believe it's your turn."

Angie offered a soft smile, as she fanned herself with her cards. "Angie's turn huh? Hm Peko do you have any aces?" she asked with a small smile as she peered over at the swordswoman.

The silver haired girl shook her head. "I do not. Go Fish." she said quietly as she stared at the blonde. "I'm surprised you're here of all places. I thought you were preparing the Chapel for your service?"

The Artist reached out and picked up a single card, before nodding her head. "Tsumugi has been helping me all day. We both figured we could use a break, even Atua believes in rest."

"Oh god please don't get into that mumbo jumbo bullshit again." Fuyuhiko groaned as he rubbed at his forehead.

"Fuyuhiko please be more considerate, as not everyone shares your opinion." Kirumi offered quietly.

"No it's quite fine. Angie understand that not everyone sees things as she does. Come to think of it, we've been here a while. Does anyone have the time? Angie thinks she left her handbook in the Chapel." The Artist mused with a faint smile.

Gonta adjusted his glasses as he pulled out his handbook. "Uh it's almost 6:30 Miss Angie."

The blonde's eyes widened. "That late already? My goodness I didn't realize it was even six. I really should get going. My apologies." she said as she stood up suddenly.

Kirumi allowed a soft chuckle. "I must admit I lost track of time myself. I should have begun fixing supper ages ago."

"Yeah whatever this shit was getting old anyways." Fuyuhiko muttered as he dropped his cards on the table.

"Miss Yonaga would you like escort? Gonta no like anyone going alone in the dark." The Entomologist said as he began to slowly stand up.

Angie smiled sweetly at the boy. "Atua bless you, but I'll be just fine dear." she said as she picked up her half melted candle, before walking towards the exit.

A few minutes passed as Kirumi diligently cleaned up the used table, before lacing her hands behind her back. "I believe that should suffice for now. Cleaning is a bit difficult under these circumstances. I should get to work on preparing something edible for dinner."

"Miss Tojo you don't give yourself enough credit. I'm sure you'll manage just fine." The gambler smiled.

"I will certainly do my best. Gonta if you'd like to be a gentleman, I could use your assistance in the kitchen." Kirumi offered a faint smile at the massive teen.

"Of course! Gonta help Miss Tojo in anyway he can." he said as he quickly followed after the Maid, towards the Kitchen.

Celestia's eyes flitted away from the pair and towards Peko. "My I see you've replaced your practice sword for the genuine article."

"Does that notion unsettle you?" Pekoyama asked as she quirked a single brow.

Celestia laced her hands together as she smiled sweetly. "Not at all dear. I suspect you wouldn't use anything so obvious if you did consider murder and even if you did implore that weapon, I'm fairly confident I'm not at the top of your hit list."

"That alone puts you at ease?" Peko wondered as she reached back and lightly tapped her digits along the handle of her katana. "If I so wanted to, your life would be forfeit. You wouldn't even have the luxury of being able to stand up before the deed was done."

The Ultimate Gambler didn't even as much as flinch. "But that's just the point dear. People can say what they will, but surviving in this game isn't just a matter of intelligence or strength. It's adaptability that truly matters. Like an idinvidual of most species, those who refrain from cooperation very rarely survive. Togami is an excellent example. He's intelligent, but arrogant and paranoid. It may keep him alive, but he also isolates himself by constantly demeaning those around him. Make no mistake this is a social experiment. So yes you could kill me with no effort at all, but would you gain from it? "

"Well were it my intention freedom would be the reward. I believe that is self explanatory." The Swordswoman mused.

"Indeed but surely if you were so determined to take one's life, you'd pick a frail target or one that is generally disliked? Say Nagito for example or in the case of a frail target? Perhaps Fujisaki. However I very much doubt that a lack of power is the motivation for you to take someone's life."

Fuyuhiko actually chuckled before covering his mouth as Peko stared at him. "Sorry Peko, but she makes a good point I guess. Honestly though I'd be more worried about those fuckers who don't talk or lie out their ass. Korekiyo makes my skin crawl. We know Komaeda is short a few crayons and Ouma just pisses me off."

"To be fair Fuyuhiko, there is very little that doesn't piss you off." Peko mused earning a baffled expression from the gangster.

"My she does make a splendid point." Celestia chuckled, before taking a small sip of her now chilled tea.

The Ultimate Gangster scowled. "Takes a freaking nuthouse like this to give Peko here a sense of humor. Give fucking figure." he muttered.

The double doors swung open once more as Shirogane walked in, her features were illuminated by her handbook. "Evening! Rather small crowd for this time of day." she mused as her gaze flitted around the room. "I hope you all will join us in the Chapel at Seven."

"I cannot make a commitment towards that, but you just missed Angie. She lost track of time, and was in a rush towards the Chapel." Celestia mused.

The Cosplayer frowned slightly. "Well that is unfortunate. I was hoping to grab a bite to eat, beforehand. I guess it'll have to wait though."

"Yup you can blame us for keeping the Maid distracted all damn evening." Fuyuhiko snorted as he laced his hands behind his head.

Tsumugi waved her hands dismissively as she smiled. "It's fine I'll just grab something to tide me over." she mused as she began to walk towards the Kitchen only to stop as the a very familiar chime began to echo throughout the Cafeteria.

* * *

 **6:32 P.M Day Fourteen**

 **Second Floor**

 **Hallway**

Angie stumbled backwards into the hallway, before collapsing on the ground as a scream left her lips.

A few brief moments elapsed before the door to the Ballroom and Library opened, as the sounds of footsteps echoed throughout the corridor.

Within a few more seconds Kaede,Sayaka, Shuichi, and Ryoko arrived at the girl's side.

"Angie are you alright? What's wrong?!" Maizono cried as she stooped down to gently embrace the blonde.

The Artist's shoulders trembled as she weakly gestured towards the now open Chapel. "Why would anyone defile such a sacred place. I-It's an abomination." her voice trembled.

An almost haunting glow filled the chamber, from the series of candles.

Shuichi glanced around a moment, before clenching his fists together. "Let's get this over with. You all stay here." He said as he stalked forward as the scent of wax immediately hit his nostrils.

"There's no way you're going in there alone. Mai you take care of Angie." Kaede said as she followed after the boy.

Ryoko clutched at the book between her arms, before stealing a quick breath as she followed after the pair into the room.

Dozens of standing candles were lined all around the Chapel, along with smaller candles that surrounded the altar and the various Tiki statues. Amidst the scent of wax however there was something else, the scent of burnt flesh.

Saihara fought the urge to vomit, as he paced through the once hallowed room.

His foots echoing as his shadow danced along the far walls. He finally stopped as he reached the front of the Chapel.

At the ends of the pews, just before the Altar itself was where he found them. Three figures all of varying proportions, they all seemed to be seated next to one another, but their features were indistinguishable.

They were utterly and completely surrounded by wax. The Detective could still feel the heat emanating from the wax.

A large carpet lay strewn to the side, and away from the display. A copious amount of wax lay amassed around each of the victims. ***TRUTH BULLET***

 _ **"Woah nelly! You guys are just vicious! Guess you children of the modern age, don't know what to do without a few conveniences. We've got murderer on our hands! Can we get a round of applause? Because we just hit a new record here. Three stiffs at once! Their poor lives snuffed out so suddenly. Like a candle in the wind! Whelp kiddos I know you really suffered for almost half a day without power, so huzzah give your killer a hand."** _Monokuma snickered as the lights suddenly flickered back on.

 _ **"I know you're thinking, Oh Mister Monokuma we just had a case two days ago, this isn't fair! Well there's no fairness in life, none at all. So deal with it and let the investigation commence!"** _Monokuma exclaimed loudly, before the speakers promptly shut off.

Once more the Killing Game was well underway, and another three victims had been claimed in the process.

* * *

 ***AN* Have a happy and safe new year! I wanna to the chance to say thank you to each and everyone who's stuck with this story. Your feedback and support is what keeps me invested and I can't thank you all enough! I'll see you all next year (DEPENDING ON YOUR TIME ZONE)**

 **Hiyoko Saionji's Corpse **

_Oh my god! You cheeky bastard. I laughed so hard not only when I read your name, but when I spent five minutes deciphering all the Hiyoko nicknames! Priceless! I hope you have a great New Year. Keep the gold coming!_

 **Net Neutrality**

 _I just wanted to say thank you so much for your kind words. Beyond that I appreciate you trying to spread this fic as far as you can. When I first started thinking about writing for this series, I loved the idea of taking my own sandbox and telling my own AU filled with different twists, pairings, and endings. I really appreciate you plowing through all of these chapters and hope you enjoy where it goes next._

 **Gatekeeper TAR**

 _Well I would say the motive might be less instrumental in causing murder, but it does provide more anonymity. Beyond that the removal of the head was more psychological warfare between the Mastermind and Mukuro. It was their way of telling you as the audience and Mukuro that the game has changed and someone else is in control now._

 **Siggimondo**

 _I'm presently enjoying your presence in this review section. It feels like a late Christmas present ;)_

 **Trygve11**

 _Oh we shall see very soon ;)_

 **Izaya Orihara**

 _Funny thing is I originally was going to keep it a lot more like the first iteration. However I realized that would have sapped all the suspense and drama out of the story. You don't want to read a mystery story where you know all the twists ahead of time. So things will continue to diverge, but I will have my occasional throwbacks to the original. And fear not I will have more Nanami/Hajime goodness coming your way!_

 **Shiny Oshawott King**

 _I felt pretty hollow after that first part of V3. Monokuma stomped my heart to bloody pieces._

 **SuperedX**

 _It's been fun trying to come up with unique motives that haven't been done a THOUSAND times already lol._

 **darknessking6**

 _Yeah Keebo is an example of me flying way too many death flags so it becomes a red herring haha._

 **Zephyrius29**

 _Honestly_ removal of the head was more psychological warfare between the Mastermind and Mukuro. It was their way of telling you as the audience, and Mukuro that the game has changed and someone else is in control now.

 **ghostface4**

 _I mean it's not a bad guess considering we've tapped a lot of the other avenues hehe._

 **ronin warriors fanatic**

 _You won't be waiting long to find out!_

 **doomqwer**

 _Well you know me Doom! I love building things up, before MURDERING =) HAPPY NEW YEAR by the way!_


	52. Chapter 52: House of Wax: Act One

**Chapter 52: House of Wax: Act One**

 **6:39 P.M Day Fourteen**

 **Second Floor**

 **Hallway**

"GUNDHAM!" Sonia wailed as she bolted towards the Chapel door only to feel an arm wrap around her waist, stopping her momentarily.

"Miss Sonia please, you don't need to see that. I wish I hadn't looked inside myself." Kazuichi said quietly as he hung his head. "That's not how you want to remember him. That much I can promise you."

"Souda let go this instance!" The Princess snapped as her eyes narrowed dangerously. Tears were welled up in the corners of her eyes.

"I'm sorry Miss Sonia, but just this once I can't do what you want. I know Gundham and I didn't always get along, but I can't imagine he'd want you to see this." The Mechanic murmured lowly.

"Please Sonia he's right. Don't do that to yourself. It won't give you the closure you want." Maizono said in a strained voice.

The Idol stood several feet away with Angie still pressed against her chest.

The Artist almost seemed to be in a state of shock, having said very little sense her previous outburst.

The Ultimate Princess wrenched herself out of Kazuichi's grasp. "You don't understand. We were talking about a future just a day ago. God please just let this be a nightmare I can wake up from." her voice cracked as footsteps could be heard approaching down the hallway. She sniffed as she saw Kirumi hastily walking towards them, a look of worry on her normal stoic features.

"Rumi I can't do this!" Sonia sobbed as she bolted forward, before crashing into the Maid.

Kirumi offered a pained smile, as she slowly wrapped her arms around the shorter girl. "I'm here Sonia. Let it all out, you don't have to bottle anything up." She whispered as she gingerly hugged the blonde.

Kazuichi watched the display with a sense of despair. He wordlessly pulled his beanie down over his face to obscure his own eyes. He'd never felt more helpless in his entire life.

* * *

 **6:45 P.M Day Fourteen**

 **Second Floor**

 **Chapel**

"P-Please forgive me Kiri, but preforming an autopsy in this situation would take more time than we have." Mikan murmured softly as she fidgeted with her hands.

The lavender haired girl nodded. "It's alright. The wax still hasn't cooled entirely, so it's not entirely safe to examine them at this point. We'll have to rely on other means for this case."

The Nurse nodded her head slightly. "Um you probably already figured this out, but I don't think the wax was the cause of death."

"I agree with that assessment. From examining the three bodies the wax seems undisturbed, with no signs of cracks along the parts that are beginning to cool. It leads me to believe that neither of three were capable of struggling as this occurred. Since I see no evidence of restraints, it leads me to the conclusion that the wax was added post mortem." Kyoko mused softly. _ ***TRUTH BULLET***_

Tsumiki who was struggling to look at the wax figures took a shaky breath. "But why bother going to such extremes? Wasn't killing them cruel enough?"

"I think it was a smokescreen. It likely covered up some crucial evidence and makes this crime seem much more ritualistic in nature." Shuichi said. _***TRUTH BULLET***_

"What have you learned so far Shuichi?" Kyoko asked quietly as she studied the three victims. Her lips pursed into a fine line as her gaze flitted over to the boy momentarily.

Saihara sighed as he stared down at his handbook, before studying the Monokuma files once more.

 **Monokuma Case File #5**

 **Victim #1: Kiyotaka Ishimaru**

 **Victim #2: Gundham Tanaka**

 **Victim #3: The Imposter (Aka Twogami)**

 **"All three victims suffered massive second and third degree burns, as a result of hot wax being poured over their bodies."**

 **"The times of death are approximately 6:15-6:17 P.M "**

 **"The bodies were discovered at exactly 6:34 P.M"**

"Clearly we have three victims in total. According to the files our victims are Kiyotaka Ishimaru, Gundham Tanaka, and The Imposter. I noted that wax the was itself was still hot when I arrived, suggesting it hadn't been very long since it was applied. However since there isn't a labeled cause of death, I'm also doubtful that the wax was the cause of death." Saihara said quietly, before extending his free hand.

"There is a carpet that seeming moved away from the bodies here. I suspect the culprit did so to avoid catching it on fire. The floor itself is covered in wax, but the linoleum itself wasn't exactly in any danger of being set ablaze." Shuichi mused as his gaze fell upon something that lay beneath Twgoami.

The Detective bent down, before picking up a tea cup that was faintly chipped on the side. "This kind of cup can be found in the Kitchen." he mused as he held it up. _***TRUTH BULLET***_

"Shuichi may I?" Kyoko asked as she extended her hand.

"By all means go ahead." He said as handed her the cup.

Kiri gingerly lifted it up, before her nose crinkled ever so slightly. "It's very faint but I can smell a bitter almond scent."

Mikan who lingered several feet away looked puzzled. "Perhaps it was just the beverage someone was drinking?"

"Well I think you're half right. However this odor is typically associated with Sodium Cyanide." Kiri offered quietly.

The Nurse cleared her throat. "Even a fraction of a tea spoon, can kill a full grown adult within a minute. They wouldn't have even had time to escape this room." _ ***TRUTH BULLET***_

"Why only one cup though? That seems a bit strange, unless the culprit disposed of everything else but failed to do so with this cup." Shuichi closed his eyes as his brow furrowed. "The lighting even with all these candles still left something to be desired, perhaps the killer was unable to retrieve it or maybe they just didn't have the time to." _***TRUTH BULLET***_

"That is a likely scenario. Shuichi can you double check what Ryoko and Kaede find in the storage room?" Kyoko asked as she stared at the boy.

"Of course. I'll continue to look around here in the meantime. What did you have in mind?" Saihara asked as he quirked a single brow.

Kiri glanced over at the nurse next to her. "Mikan I'll need your help. You've been keeping track of everything in the nurse's office? I believe there's poisons as well as medicine there. If there's anything missing would you be able to tell?"

Tsumiki nodded her head softly. "Yes I try to take stock of everything at least once every other day. I'm not very good at most things, but I do take good notes."

* * *

 **6:52 P.M Day Fourteen**

 **Second Floor**

 **Chapel (Storage Room)**

"This looks more like a living area, than just a storage room." Kaede mused as she peered around the enclosed space.

Ryoko tapped a pencil against the bottom of her lip as her gaze settled on gas powered stove along with several metal buckets and rubber gloves. "Well I believe we may have our answer as to how hot wax was used." she said as she approached the stove, before holding out her hand. "It's still fairly warm."

The Pianist slowly approached her, before folding her arms. "So someone heated the wax in here and then carried it back into the other room? That would have taken several trips with the amount we found." _***TRUTH BULLET***_

"Someone must have been fairly confident they wouldn't be interrupted. Shirogane was right though, there is a ridiculous amount of wax in here. I also can't fathom why there's a stove, a bed, and even a toilet in here." The Amnesiac's brow furrowed ever so slightly. _***TRUTH BULLET***_

Kaede shook her head. "I don't know, it seems like someone was living here at some point. In any case I think we've explained the origin of the wax and how it was heated."

"So it would seem, now we just have to figure out what it is meant to cover up?" Ryoko said as she stooped down and picked up a book that was precariously resting next to the stove. Her eyes widened marginally as she read the title aloud. "The Candleman."

The Ultimate Pianist blinked, as she regarded the worn looking book. "That's strange. I believe I saw Kiyo reading a book like that in the Dining Hall a couple of days ago. So how in the world did it end up here?"

The Amnesiac's brow furrowed. "This seems like more than coincidence to me, this might be the smoking gun we're looking for." _***TRUTH BULLET***_

* * *

 **6:58 P.M Day Fourteen**

 **First Floor**

 **Girl's Bathroom**

"I can't believe I made such a display. What would my parents say if they saw that?" Sonia asked weakly as she turned on the faucet as she washed her hands.

"I believe they would understand that their daughter is dealing with a great deal of grief and understand that she's in a lot of pain." Kirumi murmured softly from the doorway.

The Princess numbly shook her head. "I should have stayed with him today. I never thought anyone would actually act on this motive. It's hard to believe how nice yesterday was by comparison." she said as she smiled sadly at San-D. The small critter even seemed to have a strange sense that something was wrong, as she seemed more lethargic than usual.

"We can't bring him back, but we can find justice for his and everyone else's death. I was actually quite fond of all of those boys. I believe they genuinely wanted to help all of us." Kirumi said as she laced her hands together.

Sonia reached for a cloth, before stepping away from the sink. "I refuse to just sit around and do nothing. I won't let the culprit get away with this." she said as she stopped near the exit, before tossing the cloth into the overfilled trashcan. The blonde paused momentarily as she noticed a half melted candle that lay discarded in the trash. _***TRUTH BULLET***_

"Something wrong Sonia?" Kirumi asked as she stared over at the Princess.

"No it's probably nothing. Come on Rumi. I'd like to see if Gundham left us any clues behind in his room. Also I want to know if the rest of the Devas are still alive." she said as her lips pursed into a fine line. as she and the Maid walked back into the hallway.

Tojo gently rested a hand on the other girl's shoulder. "We'll do it together Sonia. You're not alone."

* * *

 **7:03 P.M Day Fourteen**

 **First Floor**

 **Dining Hall**

"And so the game begins once more in earnest." Togami mused with a thin smile as he crossed his arms. "Shall we get to the heart of it then? These tedious alibi checks are becoming far simpler with each passing round."

"Dude how can be so freaking cold about this shit? We're talking about people's lives." Kaito clenched his fists.

"Save your energy Momota. We have far more important matters to discuss." Maki said coolly as she leaned back in her chair.

"Since not everyone is here, I guess our best bet is to start with covering with our whereabouts, and see if there's anything that stands out." Makoto mused.

The Ultimate Idol who was gently patting Angie's back cleared her throat. "Well Kaede and I were in the ballroom when we heard Angie's scream. We immediately bolted out the door and ran into Shuichi and Ryoko who came out of the Library about the same time."

"Perhaps we should inquire as to why the former killer has acquired Tanaka's pets. I believe that's a matter that requires exploration." Togami said as he stared at the much smaller teen.

Ryoma who sat a nearby table, was awkwardly petting three of the Devas of Destruction. He let out a sigh. "It wasn't my decision entirely. I saw Tanaka a few hours ago in the Kitchen. He left these furballs with me under the pretense of returning for them later. Maybe he knew he might be in peril?" He suggested. _***TRUTH BULLET***_

"Hmph a feeble excuse, but there are plenty among us who I find suspicious." Togami mused.

"Look Togami I understand you're trying to help in your own way, but this isn't a witch hunt. Let's try to follow the evidence." Makoto said as he stared at the Heir.

"Your soft nature will be your undoing, but very well. Does anyone else have any suggestions?" Byakuya asked as he peered around the cafeteria.

"What about Angie? Not to point fingers, but she was the first person on the scene right?" Kazuichi asked with a sheepish smile.

"The Delinquent does actually make a good point. What do you have to say for yourself?" Tenko asked with a sharp stare.

"Tenko please try to be a bit more delicate. Can't you see Angie is still shaken?" The Cosplayer huffed slightly.

The Artist took a sharp breath. "Thank you Tsumugi, but I-I can manage. Angie was downstairs playing cards. She lost track of time and took off towards the Chapel. When she arrived she found them in that state."

"Miss Angie is telling truth! Angie,Peko,Fuyuhiko,Celestia,Kirumi and Gonta were all together in dining hall. They were nice enough to play Go Fish since Gonta didn't know any other games." The Entomologist said, before bowing his head. _***TRUTH BULLET***_

Pekoyama adjusted her glasses. "I can also attest to that and if I'm not mistaken, Angie didn't leave till nearly Six Thirty. Though according to the Monokuma Files all the victims expired while she was seated with us. I believe that affords a rather strong alibi."

"Yes it would seem that does provide quite a few of you with an air tight alibi. Alas I cannot say the same. Earlier in the day Miss Fujisaki, Miss Iruma, and Souda were all kind enough to try and find a way to extend my battery reserves. Though after not making much headway, I decided to remain in my quarters to not expend any unnecessary energy." Keebo offered thoughtfully.

"Hmph well that certainly would count as motive to me." Nagito mused as he settled his gaze on the robot.

"I-I'm sorry? I'm afraid I don't understand the implication." The Robot said with a confused expression.

"Crazy big brother is saying that you might have decided to start offing people, because you were afraid of running out of juice! Were you the one who offed Emo, Loudspeaker, and Mister Ham Hands?! You better fess up you T-100!" Saionji exclaimed as she jabbed a finger in his direction.

"Hey you little shit, Keebo couldn't hurt a fly. He's pretty useless as a robot. He's certainly no terminator!" Miu exclaimed, before offering the robot a grin and thumbs up.

"I-I know that was suppose to be a compliment, so why did it hurt?" The Robot sighed.

"Tch what you know Pig Tits? You and Jumbo Tits can go jump off a cliff together." Hiyoko said before shooting the Inventor a raspberry.

Miu seemed to wilt slightly as she began fidgeting with her hands.

Asahina blushed slightly, she stared at the petite girl. "Wait why are you bringing me into this? And what does this have to do with the case?" she exclaimed.

Mukuro sighed at the exchange. "It has nothing to do with the case Hina. She's just being a little brat. Look even if Keebo had the motive to do so, why in the world would he kill three people? That seems overly excessive. This seems more premeditated than random to me." _***TRUTH BULLET***_

Nanami sat quietly next to Hajime. Her brow furrowed ever so slightly as she regarded the boy next to her. He seemed unnaturally withdrawn compared to his usual self. The Gamer lightly nudged his side with her elbow. "You alright?" she whispered softly.

Hinata blinked as he snapped out of his daze, before offering her a weary smile. "Yeah sorry about that. Just not feeling myself today."

Korekiyo offered a thin smile. "If I may I think we should examine the motive behind this murder. As Junko suggested, I highly doubt this was a random act. No this seems quite personal. It leaves me to a single train of thought, who would benefit the most from their demise?" he tapped his chin as he peered around the room. "As I see it, all three individuals have been a thorn in Angie's side for quite some time. Their machinations led to poor Hiro's fate and arguably they have caused a schism in the Committee from what I gather."

"Yes but even if that's true, we've established that Angie has a perfect alibi." Fujisaki said in a soft manner.

"Ah indeed she does, but what about Shirogane. They've been rather close haven't they? Perhaps she did this for Angie?" Kiyo suggested as he quirked a single brow.

Kazuichi rubbed the back of his neck. "Kind of makes a twisted kind of sense actually."

"That is preposterous! Miss Tsumugi would never raise a hand to anyone. She is not that kind of person." Hifumi declared as he stood up suddenly.

The Cosplayer offered a polite smile as she reached out and gently patted the boy's arm. "Yamada it's alright. You don't have to get so excited. I must admit I do not possess an alibi. I had been reading in my room, before I decided to get something to eat and head to the Chapel."

"It is true that Shirogane arrived a few minutes after Angie departed, but it's possible she could have just returned from the second floor." Peko mused quietly.

"Since you were the very one who proposed it, I wonder where you Shinguji? You often spend a great deal of time in the Museum." Oogami mused as she settled her gaze on the Anthropologist.

"Ah so you wish to know my whereabouts? I suppose I cannot offer much credible evidence, as I was indeed in the Museum. However I did not hear Yonaga's scream. It was only after the announcement played that I left." Kiyo offered.

"And what precisely were you doing at that time?" Maki asked as her eyes narrowed slightly.

"Kekeke if you must know, I was in the process of cleaning a sarcophagus in the Egyptian Exhibit. Though it is but my speculation, I believe the walls in the Museum are sound proofed much like our rooms." Shinguji said as he tilted his chin. _ ***TRUTH BULLET***_

"And what of you Harukawa? The resident Child Caregiver that quite honestly seems incapable of showing warmth to anyone let alone a child." The Anthropologist mused as his golden gaze settled on the girl.

"Hey let's not start pointing fingers randomly guys! If you must know Maki was with me at the time. She just can't get enough of me." Kaito grinned wildly.

Maki stared at the boy with a startled expression a moment, before finding her voice.. "Yes at least part of that statement was true. The idiot was going on about the Space Program when Monokuma made his announcement."

Kokichi sat with a wide grin on his face. "Come on! Someone ask me next, I love being grilled. You can even take turns being good cop and bad cop."

"Like we'd bother wasting the damn time. Nothing but bullshit comes out of your mouth anyways." Iruma snorted as she shot the boy a dirty look.

"Hey Miss Piggy I wasn't talking to you." Ouma deadpanned causing the blonde to immediately wilt on the spot.

Nanami sighed as she decided to take the bait. "Fine Kokichi do you actually have an alibi?"

"Well as a matter of fact I do! Ain't that right Hifumi?" The boy grinned wildly.

The Fanzine Artist paled. "Yes as a matter of fact Ouma was going over my manga for a few hours. He was suggesting a few interesting changes." he coughed. "We were in Classroom 1-A when the announcement played."

"Dare I ask what he wanted you to change Hifumi?" Shirogane asked as she arched a single brow.

Yamada cleared his throat. "He had some interesting pairings in mind, we had some creative differences."

Ouma sighed as he leaned back in his chair. "I'm just saying you've gotta think about the fans. Having just girl on boy and Yuri isn't enough. You gotta have a token Yaoi pairing thrown in as well. See if your story sells without acknowledging the entire fandom!"

The Ultimate Soldier sighed. "I'm not even going to touch that with a ten foot pole. Can we get back on topic?"

* * *

 **7:21 P.M Day Fourteen**

 **First Floor**

 **Dormitories (Imposter's Room)**

Celestia wordlessly peered around Twogami's room. Her lips were pulled into a fine line "I don't suppose this was your handiwork was it?" She asked suddenly as she peered over her shoulder at Komaeda.

The white haired teen shook his head. "I'm not the villain that most of you believe me to be. Not to say that I blame anyone for harboring ill will towards me. That being said I would never orchestrate the death of so many talented individuals. Losing this many of our friends is a tragedy we will have to overcome."

The gambler sighed. "I'm not sure if you're simply insane or extremely pragmatic."

"Why not both?" Komaeda suggested with a thin smile as he pulled desk drawer open, before letting out a whistle. "Well what do we have here?"

"Found something did you?" Celestia's brow furrowed ever so slightly as her ruby gaze settled on piece of paper.

Komaeda's gaze flitted across the page a moment, before he suddenly held it out towards the Lolita girl. "I believe this was meant for you. I'll let you read it in privacy." He smiled faintly as he made his way towards the door.

Celestia watched him warily until he was in the hallway, before taking a seat within a nearby chair.

Her ruby gaze began to scan the folded up note. On the surface of the page was a single word: Celestia.

The Gambler pursed her lips ever so slightly as she unfolded the paper. She took a measured breath, before reading the contents in a low manner.

 _"Celestia if you're reading this, then most likely I'm not no longer among the living. If that is the case, I apologize for not being able to say this to you in person. I've been wanting to say for quite some time that I adore you. I know that I am in no way your ideal kind of man and that entertaining a notion otherwise is just a fantasy. Nevertheless I had considered saying this to you in person, but I feared that vocalizing my feelings would only make it hard to remain objective. "_

 _"If you never do see this note and by some chance I do survive this ordeal, perhaps I will found the courage to say this to you in person. However I find that is highly unlikely, I realized that from the beginning that asserting myself in a position of power also put my life in jeopardy. It was a risk I took willingly, in the hope that many of us would survive this madness together."_

 _"I never got to know you as well as I wanted, and I have no doubt you have your own secrets. I for one suspect you're no more Celestia Ludenberg, than I am Byakuya Togami. However I hope you flourish and find out who you really are again. I sincerely have enjoyed our time together. Please don't allow yourself to become a monster in this game. I know you are better than that."_ Celestia murmured softly, before shutting her eyes as she slowly rose to her feet, before folding the letter up once more.

Without uttering a word she tucked the letter out of sight, before promptly walking towards the exit. _'Better than that? I'm not so sure about that.'_ she mused to herself as she stepped back into the hallway.

* * *

 **7:27 P.M Day Fourteen**

 **First Floor**

 **Dormitories (Taka's Room)**

"There's not squat in this damn room!" Owada roared as he turned, before promptly slamming his foot against a desk chair causing it to flip over. "I swear when I get my hands on the jackass who did this, I'll make them pay for that they did to my bro!"

Fuyuhiko sighed as he shoved his hands into his jacket. "Calm down you idiot. You know that loud mouth would tell you the same fucking thing. Throwing a damn tantrum isn't gonna solve shit."

"TANTRUM?! Fuyuhiko I've put up with your shit all I can stand. Say one more word and I'll feed you your teeth!" Mondo growled.

The Ultimate Gangster snorted. "Go right a head jackass, prove me right."

The Biker popped his knuckles as his nostrils flared. "Is that challenge shorty? Because I'm not in the damn mood right now." He growled only to double over as he felt a fist connect with his stomach.

Akane pulled her arm back as she scowled. "Both of you knock it the hell off or I've got more where that came from. Taka would be pissed at us acting like this. Now man the fuck up and let's nail the bastard who did this."

"Fuck did you have to hit me so damn hard?" Owada coughed as he tried to catch his breath.

Kuzuryu rolled his eyes. "You know it's a fucking mess when Owari is the one making sense. Look why the hell was Kiyotaka there in the first place?"

The Gymnast shook her head. "No freakin clue. He said he was going to check on what everyone else had found as far as supplies. That was the last time we saw him right?" she asked as she glanced over at Owada, who was now sitting on the edge of the bed rubbing at his gut.

"Yeah Bro left saying he was gonna check on everyone else. Guess that was a little bit after three." Owada mused _***TRUTH BULLET***_

Fuyuhiko sighed. "Well Ishimaru kept everything in here neat and in order, I don't see anything that stands out. It seems like this was a bust."

* * *

 **7:31 P.M Day Fourteen**

 **First Floor**

 **Nurse's Office**

"Um it's just like you thought Kiri. We're missing a bottle of Sodium Cyanide. " The Nurse offered as she slowly shut the medical cabinet.

Kyoko rested her chin against her gloved hand. "You said you generally take stack every other day?"

Mikan nodded her head. "Yes well I would have today, but because of the outage it was difficult. That and I was preoccupied helping Asahina."

"So Aoi was present in the room today? What was she doing in here?" Kyoko asked as she quirked a single brow.

The Nurse's eyes widened slightly. "Oh well it was in regards to her nausea. I was just running a few tests for her."

The Lavender haired girl nodded. "I see well I very much doubt she'd have a motive for taking it and if you didn't check yesterday, it leave a rather large window of time. We weren't exactly watching this room carefully."

"Forgive me for not being more diligent! I should be taking stock daily." Mikan stammered slightly as she bowed her head.

"No you couldn't have anticipated this happening. Though I will say after this, we should have a discussion about disposing of any other dangerous material in that cabinet. No need for us to have a repeat of this incident." Kiri mused as the loudspeakers suddenly flickered to life.

 _ ***DING DONG***_

 ** _"You all know what that lovely sound means by now! It's time to call to order the Fifth Classroom Trial! Why don't you all hustle down here and so we can get this show on the road!_ " Monokuma's obnoxious voice echoed throughout bedroom, before fading into silence.**

* * *

 **7:36 P.M Day Fourteen**

 **First Floor**

 **Elevator**

The once cramped elevator had now thinned substantially inly since the beginning of the game.

Much like in the previous cases, the atmosphere was tense as the elevator descended ever downwards.

Most of the students seemed to be collecting themselves for what lay ahead.

Sonia who stood next to Kirumi felt a glilmmer of light return to her eyes as she saw the three remaining Devas perched on Ryoma's shoulders. "Oh thank heaven! Hoshi where did you found those little guys?" she asked as she slipped past Gonta as she stared down at the shorter boy.

The former convict offered her a weak smile. "It's a strange story Princess. Basically Tanaka thought they seemed to like me or something. He wanted me to look after them for a few hours. Now I can't help, but wonder if he didn't have some sort of second sight."

The blonde wiped an errant tear out of her eye. "I'm just happy that a small part of his life is still here."

"I'd say it was more than a small part. He cared about you right and you in return felt the same way. Might be cliché to say, but that part will stay with you." Hoshi mused as he reached and began to pluck the Devas off his shoulder one by one. "Here I'm sure Tanaka would only want the person he cared for most looking after them."

Sonia offered a tearful smile as she gently settled each of the critters along her shoulders. "Thank you Ryoma, what you said means a great deal."

The Tennis Pro offered her a solemn nod, before offering her a thumbs up. "What'ya say we go nail the bastard who did this?"

"I couldn't agree more." Sonia said as she steeled her gaze as the elevator reached it's destination and the doors opened up.

In mere moments the Fifth Trial would be underway. Yet another battle with despair was imminent.

* * *

 ***TRUTH BULLETS***

 **-Lack of Struggle**

 **-Tea cup**

 **-Sodium Cyanide**

 **-Post Mortem Wax**

 **-Moved Carpet**

 **-Kiyo's Book**

 **-Gas Stove**

 **-Excess Wax**

 **-Half Melted Candle**

 **-Mondo/Akane's Account**

 **-Gonta's Account**

 **-Premediated Crime**

 **-Ryoma's Account**

 **-Fingerprints**

* * *

 **Monokuma Case File #5**

 **Victim #1: Kiyotaka Ishimaru**

 **Victim #2: Gundham Tanaka**

 **Victim #3: The Imposter (Aka Twogami)**

 **"All three victims suffered massive second and third degree burns, as a result of hot wax being poured over their bodies."**

 **"The times of death are approximately 6:15-6:17 P.M "**

 **"The bodies were discovered at exactly 6:34 P.M"**

* * *

 **36 Survivors Remain**

* * *

 ***AN***

 **SuperedX**

_Well you don't have to wait any longer to find out my friend!_

 **Dinodude8000**

 _Happy New Years and yeah we're starting this off with a bang!_

 **Shiny Oshawott King **

_Well you certainly got a Giant goose egg when it comes to the victims, as for the killer? Well stay tuned to find out!_

 **YAmomoto**

 _Hey I really like the way you think! That was a neat idea._

 **Net Neutrality**

 _Well normally it would have been longer, before I got another update out. However it was cold so I decided to say inside and write and watch movies haha. Also I'm glad you're enjoying the depiction Komaeda. In my original fic he was too black and white and I really like Nagito being more complicated than that. I'll say this I've had the ending planned since the beginning in this iteration of the story. Gosh it is really difficult to write some of these deaths. Because on one hand I can't have the majority of the cast survive. It's not very true to the series as a whole. However it's hard when you've been writing these characters for months and you have to write them out of the story. Also though I know it was a lot of exposition with Ryoko/Shuichi I felt like it was a good way of establishing some of the canon in this AU version of the universe. So that the readers know there is a fleshed out history here._

 **McdrilaX**

 _Well you were definitely right about one of the victims. RIP Kiyotaka._

 **Shiroi Misa**

 _I actually almost included the Monokuma Files in the last chapter, but I do enjoy torturing my readers haha. No I'm joking of course, but I do believe suspense is important. Though I hope I don't kill any of my readers. I don't want to be a blackened =(_

 **AegisImmortal18**

 _Someone has definitely struck, though I don't know if I'd peg Kiyo for this one._

 **Pokemon Trainer Tom**

 _Haha I apologize for the heavy exposition in that scene. Though it felt like a way of establishing the lore in this AU version of the universe._

 **PatRox**

 _Yeah one of my goals when writing this fic was to fit the V3 characters into my AU version of this universe and make it feel organic. So I decided that Keebo's whole existence is a result of the 'Failure' of the Kamakura project and the discovery of Makoto as the Ultimate Hope._

 _ **Trygve11**_

 _In the terms of baseball you're 0 for 3 at least in regards to the victim. As far as the killer? Well you'll have to wait and see._

 **Gatekeeper TAR**

 _Hey you definitely called the Post Mortem addition of the Wax! Kudos there my friend._

 **darknessking6**

 _You definitely called one of the victims!_

 **Izaya Orihara**

 _Yes our killer this time isn't playing games. I wanted to start to show Hajime's struggle with the slow reemergence of Izuru. Also I agree with you in regards to Ouma. I love the rival characters, because as much as they drive you nuts they're important in a fic like this. If I only had the goody goody characters present then pushing people over the edge would be a lot more difficult, that it's fun seeing characters not always seeing eye to eye._

 **doomqwer**

 _Starting the new year off with a deadly bang! Junko would be so proud of me =)_


	53. Chapter 53: House of Wax: Act Two

***TRUTH BULLETS***

 **-Lack of Struggle**

 **-Tea cup**

 **-Sodium Cyanide**

 **-Post Mortem Wax**

 **-Moved Carpet**

 **-Kiyo's Book**

 **-Gas Stove**

 **-Excess Wax**

 **-Half Melted Candle**

 **-Mondo/Akane's Account**

 **-Gonta's Account**

 **-Premediated Crime**

 **-Ryoma's Account**

 **-Fingerprints**

 **-Missing Medical Kit**

* * *

 **Monokuma Case File #5**

 **Victim #1: Kiyotaka Ishimaru**

 **Victim #2: Gundham Tanaka**

 **Victim #3: The Imposter (Aka Twogami)**

 **"All three victims suffered massive second and third degree burns, as a result of hot wax being poured over their bodies."**

 **"The times of death are approximately 6:15-6:17 P.M "**

 **"The bodies were discovered at exactly 6:34 P.M"**

* * *

 **Chapter 53: House of Wax: Act Two**

 **7:41 P.M Day Fourteen**

 **Basement Floor**

 **Trial Room**

 _ **"Bahaha so yesterday was Christmas, but today is the day I get everything I wanted! I guess Saint Nick didn't check his list twice when it came to little ole me. Aren't I one lucky bear?"** _Monokuma chortled as he grabbed at his sides.

 _ **"Ooooh as much as I could drag this out, what'ya say we get this show started. With three dead chumps you've got a lot to hash out. So without further delay, let the Fifth Trial begin!"**_ The Dual Toned bear exclaimed.

"According to the Monokuma Files all three of our victims died within mere minutes of one another. So I believe it safe to assume that the cause of death, is likely the same for all three?" Celestia suggested as her ruby gaze flitted around the Trial Room. The growing number of empty podiums had become unsettling.

"Poor guys to die in such a painful way. I can't even imagine being killed with wax like that. " Kaito shivered slightly at the thought.

"Sorry Momota, but that's not how it happened at all!" Shuichi spoke up as he leaned against his podium. "With the manner in which they were discovered, none of the victims showed any signs of struggling. The wax itself is almost entirely unblemished and they were still sitting next one another. Since they weren't restrained there's no explanation as to why we wouldn't have noticed some sort of struggle. The only plausible solution is that they were already dead and the wax was applied post mortem." The Detective said as he stared over at the Astronaut. _***TRUTH BULLET***_

"Then at the very least they were not subject to such a excruciating experience." Sonia said with a strained voice. "Do we have any idea as to what the purpose of the wax was?"

"Currently our speculation is that the wax was used to hide the true cause of death. Examining the bodies for an autopsy wasn't possible due to varying circumstances. However we did uncover a cup that was laced with Sodium Cyanide. It is my assertion that the victims were poisoned mere moments apart from each other. Hence their close window of death. Following their demise, the wax was applied to obscure our investigation." Kyoko stated. _ ***TRUTH BULLET***_

"If I may inquire, how did the culprit manage to acquire this heated wax in the first place? Even if that amount of wax were at their disposal, the only means I can think of heating that amount of wax would require a stove or a large fire of some sort. However it seems unlikely anyone could managed to move from the First Floor Kitchen to the Second Floor Chapel carrying that much wax without being spotted." Kirumi said as she rested a hand against her chin.

"You're absolutely right!" Kaede exclaimed as she stared over at the maid. "Ryoko and I searched the Chapel's storage room. In addition to finding a ton of wax, we also find a gas powered stove that was still warm. The room was strangely furnished as if someone had been living there. In addition we found several metal buckets and gloves that were used as an insulator. It would have taken a little while, but it's definitely how they must have done it." _ ***TRUTH BULLET***_

"Interesting. It would seem our culprit was not pressed for time. What if someone had stumbled in at any point? Surely that would have been problematic." Keebo said as his furrowed slightly.

"Most likely the culprit could have simply locked the door from the inside. Even if someone had tried to breach the door, they would have had no luck. Most of the doors in the public rooms are accessible with our handbooks, with our personal quarters only registering to our specific handbook. With the power being shut off using the handbook to open the door, would have been impossible." The Ultimate Soldier responded.

"If Enoshima is correct, then our culprit made true their escape after poisoning and covering their tracks. From her own assertion Yonaga arrived shortly there after and after witnessing the scene her scream drew the attention of Maizono,Akamatsu,Saihara, and Ootonashi. What I would like to know is have we discerned the origin of the poison?" Togami asked as he stared around the room.

Mikan fidgeted a moment, before speaking up. "Yes actually Kyoko and I checked the Nurse's Office during the investigation. I've been keeping track of the supplies there. It seems like we are missing a bottle of Sodium Cyanide. It had to have been taken within the last few days." She offered quietly _***TRUTH BULLET***_

Komaeda offered a thin smile. "Well it seems we solved that part of the mystery at least."

"There's something else though. My medical kit, the one I received yesterday is gone too. There was even a counteragent for Cyanide poisoning in it. I'm not sure if it's related, but for it to go missing as well just seems strange." The Nurse murmured softly. ***TRUTH BULLET***

"It seems we have a thief in our midst. Prior to his death Twogami mentioned that his gift had vanished as well. Perhaps it was at the hands of the same individual?" Celestia suggested.

"Maybe Pigshit just made up the bit about losing it because she was the one who offed Mister Hamhands and the others." Saionji said as she jabbed a finger at the nurse.

"Hey say that about my sister again and I'll chop those pigtails off your head midget!" Kaito growled as he rolled up his sleeves causing the petite girl to snicker slightly.

"Momota please you don't have to get upset on my behalf." Mikan said in a submissive manner as held her head low.

"Of course he does Mikan! He might be a degenerate, but at least he understands what it means to be a brother." Tenko said loudly.

"You're all a bunch of idiots! I just wanna make the person who hurt Ham Hands pays." The Dancer huffed.

"Hiyoko I understand you're upset, but Mikan was with us all afternoon. She couldn't have done it. She's not that kind of person." Aoi said as she spoke up.

"Who asked you Jumbo Tits?" The pigtailed girl quipped, causing Asahina to promptly flush as she self-consciously crossed her arms across her chest.

"M'lady I believe that is quite enough. Miss Tsumiki has multiple individuals who can attest to her whereabouts. We should move on." Kirumi said with an air of authority.

The Ultimate Robot tapped his chin in a thoughtful gesture. "Perhaps it would be wise to continue examining any relevant clues at the scene of the crime."

"The one thing I can't get over is the use of the wax. For what purpose did it serve?" Pekoyama asked as her brow furrowed. "Was it really only meant to throw off our investigation."

Kokichi smirked impishly as his gaze flitted around the room. "Why don't we ask Iruma? She was given candles for Christmas and loves wax. More than a little suspicious if you ask me."

The Inventor's face flushed a deep color. "H-how did you know about that? I don't fucking remember saying shit about that. Look it's just a fetish alright? I didn't go offing anyone if that's what you're saying."

Chihiro simply stared at her like she'd grown a second head.

"Ugh shit I really don't need to know your fucking kinks. Shit just tell us where you were at the time of the murder." Fuyuhiko scowled.

The Inventor offered a sheepish expression. "Fuck I was in my room alright? I was fiddling with my Handbook at the time. Then bam the bear makes his announcement and I go to investigate. That's all I got alright?"

"In terms of an alibi that's pretty flimsy, but the whole wax thing is odd to me. It seems overly excessive and almost ritualistic in nature. "Hajime mused.

"Actually now that you mentioned it, there was something else Kaede and I found in the Chapel's storage room." The Amnesiac's gaze flitted around the room momentarily. "We found a book titled, The Candleman. Kaede mentioned she saw you reading it a few days ago." Ryoko said as she stared at the Antropologist.

"Oh dear well that is certainly the book I was reading. However much to my dismay, I left it in the Library after reading one evening and it was gone the following morning." Kiyo offered with a thoughtful expression.

"Yeah fucking right! Just admit it creep, you acted out some sort of weird fantasy from that book didn't you?" Miu exclaimed loudly.

"Kekeke I must admit there were a number of dark depictions in the book. In fact the killer who was simply known as the Candleman, would hollow out his victims before turning their entire bodies into a human candle. There are a number of folklore stories of this particular entity, but I can't help but feel that someone was perhaps emulating this work of fiction." Shinguji mused softly.

"The fact you know so much about this in the first place, makes you all the more suspicious." Tenko exclaimed as she stared intently at the dark haired boy.

"Yeah she's right! Besides his alibi is more than a little bit sketchy if you ask me." Kazuichi frowned slightly.

Hiyoko tapped her foot loudly. "Better go a head and fess up. We're cornering in on you!"

"Indeed and he also admitted to being on the same floor at the time of the murder. Which puts him in close proximity. Everyone else on the floor at least had a single witness." Shirogane offered.

"So you're the jackass who killed bro? I swear I'm gonna make you hurt, before Monokuma does the honors." Owada growled as he bared his teeth.

"Yo dumbass don't do something stupid. Don't forget attacking someone else during a trial is against the rules. Besides we don't have anything but a damn book as evidence so far." Fuyuhiko muttered.

"Ah civilization at it's finest. Look how quickly we all turn on each other when we smell blood in the water. It is a most disappointing sight." Kiyo sighed dramatically. "You're more then welcome to continue down this avenue, however I'd suggest finding more hard evidence. After all of our lives are on the line after all."

"We best be certain then. We've been misled in previous trials only to come close to ruin. I think we should be careful about jumping to conclusions." Ryoma suggested.

"Well we've established it could have been Shinguji based off the discovery of that book so close to the scene of the crime, and his knowledge of the book itself. There's just something that feels off though. The discovery of that book almost seems like it was meant to be discovered, if Kiyo was the culprit would have he left that behind? Beyond that what motive would have had to kill those three?" Naegi asked.

"That's based off the assumption that one always requires a motive to kill. Not everyone thinks logically." Nagito mused with a thin smile.

"I don't think it was creepazoid either. He doesn't smell like wax and my gut tells me I'm right." Owari said as she folded her arms across her chest.

"We're following your instinct and your sense of smell as evidence?" Maki asked as she eyed the Gymnast dubiously.

"Actually I wouldn't dismiss Akane so quickly. She's got a super sniffer for these kind of things." Aoi mused with a light smile as she glanced over at Owari.

"I must confess Asahina is right about Akane's sense of smell. If she says she doesn't smell wax, I'd give credence to her testimony." Oogami mused.

"Heh well our bloodhound sniffer aside, Shinguji's not our only suspect right? I mean Shirogane looks plenty suspicious to me." Kokichi snickered.

Hifumi's brow furrowed. "I will not have you say such preposterous things about Miss Tsumugi. Just because she didn't have an alibi doesn't mean she did it."

"That's true Yamada, but if we're going to be thorough we have to explore every angle. Not to reopen old wounds, but a lot of us outside the Committee were aware of the rift. Angie might have a solid alibi, but nonetheless their deaths remove almost all the opposition she had. I believe in coincidences, from time to time but this a bit much. Tsumugi you claimed to have been reading, before heading to Dining Hall. The plan being to grab something to eat, before heading to the chapel. You have witnesses that place you there approximately at the time of the body discovery. Your presence there could have been just to establish your whereabouts, as the crime was discovered." Hajime suggested.

The Cosplayer offered a faint smile. "You have a very vivid imagination Hinata, but it's just that. As I recall you did not offer an alibi yourself. Who's to say you weren't the one who carried out the deed? You have been unusually quiet this evening, perhaps it's a guilty conscious speaking."

Nanami's eyes narrowed slightly. "That's where you're wrong! Hajime is not that kind of person and if you must know he was with me. I noticed he wasn't feeling well earlier, so I offered to take turns playing on my handheld. We were in my room when the announcement went off." _***PERJURY***_

The Reserve Course student stared at the pink haired girl in muted surprise a moment, before offering a half hearted smile. "It's as Chikai says, so unlike you I have someone to vouch for my whereabouts."

Kyoko frowned. "If we allow this trial to devolve into testing everyone's alibi we're going to run out of time, before we single out a suspect. We need to cross examine the evidence closer."

The Amnesiac pursed her lips as her brow furrowed in a thoughtful manner. "There's something peculiar I noted about the crime scene. Candles lined almost the entirety of the Chapel, but the section in which the bodies were found was complete void of any. It seemed like even a few of the candlesticks had been moved. Though I can't discern why the culprit felt the need to do this."

Chihiro blinked as he slowly found his voice. "Maybe it was because of the heat? If the poison was served in some sort of drink, maybe the culprit was wary about it evaporating?" _***TRUTH BULLET***_

"An astute observation actually. If the poison had evaporated into a gas, it could have been fatal for our killer. So it's likely they left themselves a window of space to avoid that fate." Togami mused.

"Does that mean our killer was likely sitting with his victims beforehand? And what purpose would Twogami,Ishimaru, and Gundham have for meeting someone there?" Maizono asked with a puzzled expression.

"Maybe they wanted well lit place for meeting?" Gonta suggested.

"Most people do feel more comfortable in a holy place. Perhaps it seemed like a safe environment? Angie would certainly have felt at ease." The Artist said as she leaned against her podium.

"Yeah I'm sure you would." Tenko frowned as she stared intently at Angie. "No matter how you slice it the only thing those three boys had in common, was they were on your bad side. That can't be a coincidence."

The blonde offered a small smile at the Aikido Master. "I understand that you're hurting Tenko, but I have made my peace with Atua and their actions."

"Look something definitely stinks in this damn case. The fact is we know the religious nut was with us when they died. So I say that the Cosplaying bitch was doing her friend a solid." Fuyuhiko suggested.

Celestia's brow furrowed. "If we're going to make any headway, we need more than speculation. We need hard evidence as it stands now Yonaga has a iron clad alibi. Leaving Tsumugi and Korekiyo as our prime suspects. Though there a number of us without alibis and as we've discussed before even a single witness can be problematic if their your accomplice. So having a sole witness is a tenuous alibi at best."

"I hate to admit it, but you're right. Only those in larger groups have a strong alibi. Since a successful blackened can save two people, it stands to reason that they could have two accomplices. So groups of less than four people have to be taken with a grain of salt." Hajime frowned.

Kazuichi frowned. "Jeez bro are we really gonna be that paranoid of people? You think someone would really talk two other people into murder?"

"Big Bro is smarter than you, so you should probably stop talking right now." Saionji grinned at the Mechanic who scowled in response.

"Since there are only small portion of us who have strong alibi's, we have to find something we've missed with the evidence. Shuichi I know you received a fingerprint kit, did you use it by any chance?" Makoto asked as his gaze shifted over to the detective.

Saihara nodded his head slightly. "I did though unfortunately we have such little time that I didn't have a chance to begin testing prints against the one's I found. After Kaede and Ryoko pointed it out, I checked the storage room myself for prints. It was clean, but that doesn't entirely surprise me. The culprit was probably wearing those gloves while they were in that room. I did however find plenty of prints on the candlestick and even on the carpet. Further supporting the idea that someone had adjusted the placement of the candles."

"Even if you didn't have the opportunity to test our prints against the ones found, were all the prints likely made by the same individual?" Maki asked as she stared over at the detective.

The Detective nodded his head slightly. "Yeah I have no doubt that the prints all belonged to a single individual."

"The same person we still don't have a clue about." Kaito groaned as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Do we have anything else to go on?"

Mondo growled as he crossed his arms. "We didn't find jack shit in bro's room. He kept his shit in order too."

"Alas I did not find anything in the Imposter's room either. It seems they elected to keep this matter to themselves." Celestia mused softly.

Sonia laced her hands together. "I'm not sure if it's of any consequence, but after the investigation had begun I discovered a half melted candle in the trashcan of the First Floor's girl's bathroom. I hindsight I thought it was kind of strange."

"So freaking what? Someone threw it away? What's that have to do with anything?" Mondo grumbled.

"Woah man hold up a second, maybe Miss Sonia is onto something. The only candles anyone found were from the Chapel right? So that's pretty important in my book." Kazuichi said as he offered a thumbs up at the Princess.

Kirumi cleared her throat. "Miss Yonaga for the sake of clarification, can you tell us what happened when you stumbled upon the scene? Please I think it may shed some light on the case."

Angie tapped her chin thoughtfully. "Well naturally Angie was in a hurry. She had intended to arrive much earlier to prepare her sermon. She opened the door and took only a few steps forward, before noticing the grisly scene. Angie started to panic and stumbled backwards, before falling into hysterics. She remained there until the others arrived."

The Maid nodded her head faintly. "I see and how did you navigate the hall, before arriving there?"

The Artist blinked. "Well Angie used her handbook of course."

Kirumi's eyes narrowed slightly. "That's very interesting, because you made a point of saying that you'd thought you'd left your handbook in the Chapel. That was exactly what you told us in the Dining Hall. Furthermore you left the Dining Hall holding a candle, that had been burning for a couple of hours already. I wonder what happened to it exactly?"

Angie smiled faintly. "Angie discovered her handbook shortly after leaving. She was afraid of the candle spilling wax everywhere, so she discarded it in the bathroom."

"What an interesting choice! The girl's bathroom was in the opposite direction of the second floor stairwell. If it were me I'd have thrown it away somewhere much closer." Kokichi grinned as he laced his hands behind his head.

The Artist shook her head. "Angie wanted to wash her hands, she doesn't see how any of this makes her suspicious."

"Suspicion falls upon you and Tsumugi due to motive. In terms of an alibi there are three ways to fake an alibi. You simply lie about where you where at the time of the crime, Have someone lie on your behalf to establish a false story, or create the illusion you were in another place at the time of the crime. I can't prove it yet, but I think there is a trick here involving Yonaga's alibi." Shuichi said as he rested a hand against his chin.

Pekoyama's brow furrowed slightly. "Now that I consider it, Angie asked for the time prior to leaving. We considered it a harmless question as it spurred her to leave due to it growing closer to seven. However what if the true purpose was to establish the time frame? So we'd be able to account for seeing her last after the murder had already occurred."

"Even if that's true is still doesn't change the fact she was sitting with you when they all died right?" Aoi asked with a confused expression.

"It does seem that Yonaga possess an irrefutable alibi." Oogami mused quietly.

"What if she doesn't though?" Maki suggested as her brow furrowed. "What if she was never in the Dining Hall to begin with?" _***TRUTH BULLET***_

"I'm not sure what you're insinuating, but I assure you she was sitting across from me." Pekoyama responded as her gaze flitted over to Maki.

"What if you only thought it was Angie though? What if it was all staged? What if the person sitting in front of you was actually Shirogane?" Harukawa suggested as her gaze shifted to Tsumugi.

"Kekeke the Ultimate Cosplayer taking on the role of Yonaga? I wonder if she would be capable of such an act?" Korekiyo mused as he arched a single brow.

"Well we know at the very least between the Theater's Dressing Room and her gift from Monokuma, that she had the tools." Makoto said as he scratched at his chin. "But to pull off an act like that? I'm not so sure."

"No it's impossible! Miss Tsumugi cannot dress up as real people. She has a medical condition, called cospox. She breaks out in a terrible rash if she even tries." Hifumi spoke up.

"And have you seen this reaction for yourself darling?" Celestia asked as she stared at the Fanzine Artist.

"Well admittedly I haven't, but that doesn't mean it's not true!" Hifumi said as he fidgeted slightly.

"Cospox? I've never heard of such a condition. What about it kid? You ever heard anything like that?" Ryoma asked as he stared at Tsumiki

The Ultimate Nurse shyly shook her head. "I'm afraid I haven't, but it's possible that it's a rare affliction. The medical field is incredibly expansive, I don't claim to know everything."

"So the argument against Tsumugi dressing up as Angie stems from an unheard of condition? That's a bit much to buy for me. Let's say that Shirogane does suffer from this condition, would it even matter?" Mukuro asked as she quirked a single brow.

"Wait I think I understand what you're saying. With the dim lighting and a little makeup, even if she did have a reaction it could have been missed." Kaede mused.

"Again need I remind you that this is all speculation. Even if I could impersonate Angie, where in the world would have hid a change of clothes? I think you're all trying to make this harder than it needs to be. Shinguji has a poor alibi and there's piece of evidence tying him to the location of the murder. Furthermore the crime itself seems to be reminiscent to something he was reading just a few days prior." Tsumugi's brow furrowed ever so slightly. "There is far more evidence implicating him, unless you suppose I conjured extra clothes out of thin air it's impossible."

"The Bathroom. That's why you used the bathroom." Sonia breathed as her eyes widened. "You hid a change of clothes in the bathroom. I noted that the trashcan was over flowing, I didn't investigate enough at the time. I bet if I had, I would have found a set of Angie's clothes and probably a wig. Of course you had to abandon the candle, because if Angie left and you returned with the same candle, there's small chance someone would have noticed it was the same one. Just admit it already, you both did this together!" Sonia's gritted her teeth as she clenched her fists.

Akane scratched her cheek in confusion. "So here's what I don't get. Why even use the candle in the first place? It didn't serve any purpose did it?"

Kirumi cleared her throat. "Actually that's where you're mistaken Miss Owari. As Miss Pekoyama mentioned before, it was important that the time was established before Tsumugi left disguised as Angie. If she'd been carrying her own handbook it would have been rather strange to ask someone else. No in this way she was able to have the time vocalized in front of several people. Of course in return it left her with one loose end that Sonia discovered." _***TRUTH BULLET***_

"Angie will not be subject to such blasphemy! You have absolutely no hard proof beyond that of a wild theory. Atua will forgive you if you take back this insult at once!" The Artist exclaimed loudly.

"Alright since you say you were fucking there. How many of us were playing poker in the Dining Hall before Gonta arrived?" Fuyuhiko said as he stared intently at the blonde.

Yonaga's eyes flitted around the room momentarily. "Well there was you, Pekoyama,Celestia, Kirumi, and naturally Angie herself."

A bemused trill of laughter escaped the gambler. "Fuyuhiko darling that was impressive. I'm afraid you just hung yourself Yonaga."

A small smirk appeared on the gangster's face. "Gotcha bitch."

The Artist's eyes widened. "Angie doesn't understand. She knows for a fact everyone that was present."

"Yes but it would seem that Shirogane, did not share enough information with you. If she had you'd know that Gonta arrived along with me and Fuyuhiko." The Swordswoman murmured.

The Entomologist nodded his head vigorously. "Yes Gonta stay with them all evening."

The Blonde's lips fumbled a moment. "I-I meant to say that, I was just confused by what you said. Of course all of us were playing Poker before I left for the chapel." she stammered softly.

"Interesting how your lies continue to compound. Because we never once played Poker. Gonta was only familiar with Go Fish. It's quite literally the only game we played the entire time, so you should have known that." Peko stated coolly as she stared intently at the blonde. "I believe this is checkmate." _ ***TRUTH BULLET***_

Shirogane let a long exasperated sigh. "All of that planning and hard work ruined by something so insignificant as a card game. The Despair I feel is both frustrating and incredible." she purred as an unnatural smiled flitted across her lips.

"Is that a confession of guilt?" Shuichi asked as he stared uneasily at the girl.

"Shame that Syo was interrupted. I'm sure little Kaede would have been broken after seeing you crucified. Oh well I suppose we can't always get what we want." Shirogane chuckled lowly. "As to your question though, yes I was playing the role of Angie while she got her sweet revenge."

"Miss Tsumugi what are you trying to say? Please this has to be some sort of joke." Hifumi said in a weak voice as he stared in confusion at the girl.

"The only joke is how naïve all of you are." She laughed manically as she pulled her glasses off, before dropping them. She crushed the spectacles beneath her heel as she ran a hand through her long blue hair. "All you want Yamada is someone who understands you, someone who shares the same disgusting interests as you. Pretending to tolerate you has been quite taxing. By comparison getting close to Angie was rather painless."

The Ultimate Artist's eyes widened as she raised a hand to her mouth. "T-Tsumugi! What has possessed you? Why in the name of Atua are you saying these things?"

"Atua Atua Atua. Is that all your warped little mind can comprehend? God it was so easy to take your pain and twist it. So long as you believed you were serving some made up god's will, you had no qualms getting your hands dirty." Tsumugi laughed as she loosened the top two buttons of her blouse. "There now I can fucking breath."

A look of despair settled over Yonaga's face as her shoulders slumped. "You never were a believer were you?"

The Cosplayer shook her head. "No I do believe in something. I believe in Despair, the idea that world craves it. We all act so high and mighty, but look how quickly you all turned on Kiyo. All over a stupid book I stole and planted. Those of you who talk about friendship and such nauseating concepts, but look how fast you abandon those ideals. We're nothing more than animals looking for our next meal."

"This new persona is quite disturbing. So is this the real Shirogane? Or like Fukawa do you suffer from some sort of split personality?" Oogami frowned as she stared at the other girl.

"Please I don't hide behind some disorder to protect me from actions. I'm no Ultimate Actress, but none of you even had a clue what kind of person you were dealing with. Which is why only the strong will survive. If you had any sense you'd start plotting who to kill next. You could even pick me. I'm sure some of you are already imagining how it would look to see me bleeding out." Shirogane smirked.

"JUST STOP! We've heard enough. I don't know what happened to make you this way, but you're wrong. We're not going to accept that as our fate!" Kaede exclaimed as she slammed her hands against the podium.

The Trial Room was unusually quiet as many of the students seemed visibly on edge by Shirogane's abrupt shift in demeanor.

Togami even looked slightly unnerved as he adjusted his glasses. "Her sadistic machinations aside, we still have a case to finish. It seems rather solved at this point, however I suggest a final observation is required."

Kyoko rested her hand upon her chin, before clearing her throat. "Judging by the evidence thus far, I can only presume Angie lured Gundham,Ishimaru, and Twogami to the Chapel. Likely it was under the pretense of settling the outstanding feud between each of them. She was already making preparations though by heating the wax in the storage room to a melting point."

"The plan was relatively simple in scope. She and Shirogane would present an impossible case to solve. After having acquired the bottle of Sodium Cyanide and the counteragent she prepared a trap as she awaited their arrival. In the meantime Tsumugi had arrived early under the guise of Angie. It was important for her to be seen publicly by a large group. That way her alibi would be seemingly unbreakable. By doing this it achieved two points. For one Angie seemed above suspicion due to her alibi and even if Shirogane was incriminated it would have led to a wrong vote. "

"So after poisoning them she used the prepared wax to cover the bodies, in an attempt to obscure the cause of death and point the blame elsewhere. There is only one thing I can't figure out. Why didn't Tsumugi accept the blame when it shifted towards her, and falsely take credit for killing them? Most likely we would have believed her and died in the process." Kyoko mused before her gaze flitted between Shirogane and Tsumugi.

"Angie never wanted to escape. She never wanted to kill everyone else either." The Artist murmured very quietly.

Makoto's eyes widened slightly. "I think she's telling the truth actually. I think she wanted us to be so confused, that we would have elected to sacrifice someone, when we couldn't make a single out a suspect."

"DING DING give the miracle boy a prize! Kiyo was a possible scapegoat, but we also assumed that if we reached a hung jury that most likely everyone would elect to sacrifice Komaeda." Tsumugi smiled darkly.

"Woah that's really dark! Gotta say I'm kind of impressed." Kokichi whistled slightly.

"So in the end this was all about control. You kill them just so you could take control of everything?!" Tenko scowled as she stared darkly at the Artist.

Yonaga's lips pulled into a fine line. "When they joined me this evening, I almost backed out of it. Especially when they started talking about forgiveness and moving on. However I still saw the same distrust in their eyes. I knew we'd never find harmony amongst each other so long as they lived. It's our selfish desire to put oneself above everyone else that has lead to the previous murders. If we simply embraced this place as our home and forsake leaving, the game itself could come to an end. I did this for all of you."

* * *

 _ ***BEGIN FLASHBACK***_

 _"You think it wise to not say anything to anyone else?" Twogami asked as he peered between Ishimaru and Gundham as the trio climbed the stairwell._

 _"Yonaga asked for our discretion. In exchange we will finally sit and see about mending this wound that has been festering. Especially in light of this new motive, we need to do everything we can to prevent anymore fallout." Kiyotaka said as he adjusted his collar slightly._

 _The Ultimate Breeder folded his arms as his brow furrowed. "I don't like this. What if this is some scheme on the part of Angie? Never underestimate a woman's scorn."_

 _"Well if she's truly a woman of faith, we'll see if forgiveness is something she believes in. In any case I suppose Ishimaru is right. Unity is what we need most right now." The Imposter mused as the threesome reached the top of the stairs._

 _"Indeed and I have a reason for wanting to keep this between us." Taka sighed softly. "Whether the circumstances may have changed, getting others involved no doubt played a part in Hiro's unfortunate role in Fukawa's death. We should have never involved others in our own issues. I will not make that mistake again."_

 _"While it was indeed unfortunate, we can't be held accountable for Hagakure's actions. Besides if it weren't him it would likely been Shuichi who was discovered dead. I find it ridiculous to take the burden of something beyond our control." Tanaka frowned._

 _Twogami adjusted his glasses as they neared the Chapel Door. "Gundham perhaps you should allow us to do the talking. Remember this isn't about right or wrong, but rather a diplomacy mission."_

 _Kiyotaka nodded. "Well said my friend. Shall we then?"_

 _Tanaka frowned slightly. "Very well let us be on with this farce then."_

 _The trio proceed forward into the Chapel, before shutting the door. Most of the room was covered in a plethora of candles which offered a haunting glow as a result._

 _There near the altar rested a small table and set of four chairs. Angie sat in one of them in front of her was a pitcher and four tea cups. There was a cup placed before each of the respective chairs. The Artist offered them a pleasant smile. "Atua welcomes you all. I'm pleased you all decided to join me."_

 _Ishimaru forced a smile as he inclined his head ever so slightly. "We'd very much like to put this ugly business behind us. Now more than ever we cannot allow ourselves to let our differences divide us." he said as he took a seat to left side of the table._

 _"Indeed we need to be whole, in order to ensure security for the student body." Twogami offered as he took the seat in the middle, and across from Yonaga._

 _Tanaka sighed as he took the final seat to the right of the table. "I for one do not approve of the way you have handled things, however I will swallow my pride for the sake of everyone else."_

 _Angie laced her hands together. "I've had a lot of time to pray and think about everything that's happened in the last few days. I couldn't agree more with you all. Unity is the most important thing going forward. So shall we move forward in that direction? Angie prepared this tea for this special occasion." The blonde smiled at the three boys._

 _Both Twogami and Ishimaru slowly picked up their cups while Tanaka's eyes narrowed slightly. "You don't mind if we switch cups do you?"_

 _"Gundham." Taka grumbled under his breath as he stared warily at the other boy._

 _Angie smiled brightly. "Not at all. By all means if it makes you more comfortable." she said as she pushed her own cup forward, before reaching out and grasping his cup. "May harmony reign and may Atua bless all of us." she said, before she raised the glass to her lips as she took a small sip of the contents._

 _Slowly the tension began to settle in the room as one by one each of the boys followed suite, as they took a small sip of the contents. "Apologies for being so paranoid Yonaga. This place has changed us. It is quite good though." Twogami nodded at the girl._

 _"Yes indeed I am impressed and do I detect a hint of almond? It's rather good." Taka mused as he took another sip._

 _Gundham quietly sipped at his own, before settling the cup back on the table. "You have our thanks."_

 _"Angie is happy you all are enjoying it. She apologizes she doesn't have some food to offer you for your final meal. She hopes this will suffice." Angie smiled serenely as the mood shifted almost instantly._

 _"Y-Yonaga what are you saying?!" Ishimaru exclaimed as he gripped at his chest, as he felt it becoming harder to breath._

 _"This is in the name of Atua. A crusade in his name to ensure a future of harmony at Hope's Peak. You may also consider this your penance for what happened to my Hiro." She said as a manic expression crossed her face._

 _The Imposter began to choke violently. "B-But how? You drank it just like the rest of us. S-So how are you fine? Angie stop this madness at once!"_

 _The Artist abruptly stood up avoiding Gundham who lashed out weakly with one of his arms. "Angie had a counteragent ready. She knew that you would never trust her. That one of you would insist on her drinking or switching cups. Angie is past the point of stopping. She will cleanse the impurity so no more death has to happen. She is merely the vessel for Atua's will." she said as she suddenly thrust her palm against Tanaka as the boy fell back in his chair as he grasped at his throat._

 _"This isn't harmony. This is just murder." Kiyotaka rasped out as his convulsions grew worse, before finally he took one final breath, before his body fell limp._

 _Much like Ishimaru, Gundham's choking would only persist for a few more moments, before his hands slowly fell away from his throat as they dangled at his side._

 _The Imposter convulsed violently for a few moments longer as his knee collided with the table, causing his cup to fall and roll out of sight. He let out a garbled cry, before his head finally lolled to the side._

 _All three of them were quite dead._

 _The Ultimate Artist sighed softly as she stared at Twogami. "You just had to make a mess didn't you? That is quite fine Atua and I forgive you. All of you are now forgiven."_

 _ ***END FLASHBACK***_

* * *

 **8:20 P.M Day Fourteen**

 **Basement Floor**

 **Trial Room**

"You did this for us?!" Sonia's cried as her voice cracked as she glared furiously at the blonde. "What about Gundham,Twogami, and Ishimaru? What made their lives less important to you? What gave you the right to do this? This wasn't your god! You murdered them and used Atua as an excuse." she said through clenched teeth.

Angie clutched at her forehead as she shook her head vigorously. "N-No Angie is a good girl. She only wanted to help. They would have caused more suffering. Their resistance would have only gotten more people killed. I did this so we all could live!" She exclaimed.

"But that's not living. I for one would rather die trying to escape with the survivors, than live in this prison for the rest of my life. Besides who's to say Monokuma wouldn't eventually force a motive upon us we couldn't ignore?" Hajime's eyes narrowed. "Sonia is right. You're no prophet or mouthpiece of Atua. Whether Shirogane manipulated you or not, it was you that did this."

"NO NO NO! Angie is innocent. She only followed the word of Atua as it was written." Angie's murmurings were becoming more erratic as she pulled the small book she'd received from Monokuma out. "Atua said that taking life to ensure peace is justified. That it was necessary at times. So Angie isn't a killer."

"BAHAHAHA! Sorry to ruin the breakdown you're having blondie, but that book you're holding is garbage." Monokuma chortled as he grabbed at his sides.

The Artist narrowed her eyes as tears streamed down her face. "No I refuse to believe that. Angie read every page, from front to back. She is Atua's most faithful."

"YUK YUK YUK. Well turns out Atua's most faithful, is also his most gullible. Hate to break it to ya, but that book is a fake. Whipped it up myself just for you. Who knew I had a god given talent in writing? Maybe this bear has found his true calling. There ain't anything in that book that's real, save the paper it's printed on."

A look of horror flitted to Angie's face as she clutched the book against her chest, before collapsing to her knees. "No it can't be true. This gave Angie such Hope when she felt most lost."

The dual toned bear snorted. "That's the thing about Hope Kiddos! It's prone to betray you, to mislead you. It's dishonest and cruel. Especially when it's false hope that you're given. That's why I subscribe to despair. Least when you go shopping you know what your buying." He laughed boisterously.

"If you're quite done with your semantics, can we bring these proceedings to an end?" Togami scowled as he folded his arms.

"Phooey leave it to Richy Rich to ruin all my fun. Though I think we can wrap this bad boy up. Alrighty Kiddos, time to lock in your votes!" Monokuma exclaimed.

 _ **Several seconds passed before the dual toned bear grinned wildly. "Well would you look at that. We finally have another unanimous vote! Even blondie voted for herself. Oh jeez that's a freaking riot!"** _Monokuma snickered as he wiped at his eyes.

 _ **"You boys and girls are absolutely correct. Angie Yonaga is the culprit behind this fiendish triple homicide. While she was giving the boys some poison and a wax treatment, Tsumugi was pulling one over on your guys. I gotta say I'm impressed and I mean it. I thought for sure you'd all be choking on your own blood after this one. Oh well there's always next time."**_ The bear snorted as he leaned back against his throne.

"Miss Angie I know it doesn't mean much now, but I forgive you. What you did was horrible, but you were a victim as well." Keebo said as he slowly departed his place at the podium, before trudging over and embracing the blonde. "I don't know much about what Atua would want, but I'd like to think a higher power could forgive anything."

The Artist offered a pained sob as she folded her arms around the Robot. "Forgive me for my transgressions. I-I just wanted to make this a better place."

The rest of the room was eerily quiet with a handful of people crying, though most looked simply exhausted by the events.

 _ **"PUPUPU enough of that already! On with the show. Let the execution begin!"**_ Monokuma exclaimed loudly as he pushed a button.

Angie closed her eyes as a series of chains wrapped around her, before wrenching her away from Keebo and out of sight.

 _ **"I've got something special in mind for our Ultimate Artist. You could say she and Shirogane inspired me. So enjoy the show folks!"**_ Monokuma laughed wildly as the video screens flickered to life.

* * *

 **8:33 P.M Day Fourteen**

 **Basement Floor**

 **Punishment Room**

 _ **"I call this little number House of Wax!"** _Monokuma snorted loudly as the lights within the room suddenly flickered on.

Angie could be seen standing within a large glass structure that was in a square shape. It almost resembled a candle holder, though the top stood well over fifteen feet high.

Suddenly several ladders were laid against the outside of the structure, as four Monokuma clones began to ascend top the top carrying what appeared to be hoses of some sort. Each of the Monokuma's were sporting Tiki masks as they hoisted the hoses over the side.

The Ultimate Artist stared up in a mixture of confusion and fear, as suddenly a stream of heated wax began to erupt out of the hoses. A scream escaped her lips as the molten wax hit the bottom, part of which splashed against Angie's left leg. She howled in agony as the heat mercilessly burnt her tanned skin. A look of utter desperation filled the girl's eyes as she narrowly avoided another torrent of wax.

Without warning Angie turned, before promptly slamming her shoulder at full force against the wall, leaving a small fracture in her wake.

A glimmer of hope appeared in her eyes as she slammed against the wall once more, this time eliciting a cry as the cracking sound of her shoulder could be heard.

Angie's gaze flitted around the chamber that was growing filled by the second with wax, leaving her with less and less space to move.

Now in a state of panic she shifted to her opposite shoulder as she tackled against the wall, sending spliters of glass flying in the process.

Her moment of elation was quickly erased however as wave of heated wax hit her from above, catching her hair and most of her body on fire in the process.

Yonaga's agonizing screams continued as she was slowly enveloped in several feet of wax. Her burning limbs still collided against the glass wall, leaving a bloody streak along the surface as she tilted her unrecognizable head up as she let out a horried and panicked scream, before her head was quickly submerged as well.

No further sounds nor any other stirrings followed this moment. The Four Monokuma clones simply stared at one another before offering a thumbs up, for their job was now done.

Angie Yonaga was very much dead.

* * *

 **8:37 P.M Day Fourteen**

 **Basement Floor**

 **Trial Room**

 _ **"Woah now if that isn't a work of art! I guess you could say it has a divine touch."** _Monokuma laughed wildly as he clutched at his sides.

 _ **"Phew eventually one of you will appreciate my sense of humor. Don't be so glum I'm sure after seeing something so dreadful, it will finally cause you all to stop butchering yourselves. I mean we've lost thirteen teenagers. Yeesh that's almost an entire class when I think about it. Don't fret tomorrow is filled with new opportunities and of course with another trial completed, comes a new reward. Enjoy the Tennis Court! I'm sure it was worth four dead teenagers."**_ Monokuma laughter filled the trial room.

* * *

 **35 Survivors Remain**

* * *

 ** _*AN*_ Huzzah my gift to you all! and before someone complains about this arc being short, this chapter is nearly twice as long as most of mine. So please be merciful! Lol**

 **Shiny Oshawott King**

 _Whelp there's 35 left in the game now._

 **AegisImmortal18**

 _Sometimes what seems the most obvious answer is just that. It's funny when you think about it. Most everyone wrote of these two because it seemed TOO obvious. This trial is less about the who and more about the HOW._

 **Wintersmith23**

 _Yeah I feel bad for axing Gundham a second time, however I feel like I did him a lot more justice then in my first iteration of the fic. As for the suggestion with Togami and Ryoko that's actually an awesome suggestion, I might very well have a scene like that in the future._

 **He Who Seeks The Joys in Life**

 _What I always find entertaining is sprinkling red herrings in with real clues. Sometimes people dismiss what's most obvious, because it seems too easy._

 **McdrilaX**

 _I'll definitely play into Ryoko's abilities as the game goes further on. Particularly her hope sense and analytical abilities._

 **Gatekeeper TAR**

 _You know even though the fanbase has a lot of issues with V3 which I totally get, I love that it gave us a number of more morally ambiguous characters. This works really well when combined with the existing characters. That way when something bad happens, you can't only assume it was a single individual. It adds a lot more suspense to the game imo._

 **1995hzq**

 _Yeah I feel really bad for Sonia, though I thought it was a really powerful way of nailing the Despair this series is so known for. Having such a beautiful moment, only to have it wrenched away in such a brutal way._

 **Guest**

 _I understand what you're saying. I don't think I ever asserted that Keebo is actually weak, but rather his programming as it is currently restrains his capabilities. Physically at the moment he's not even that strong. It's not until nearly the end of V3 that he becomes such a badass. Also Keebo is quite modest throughout the game when anyone asks about his abilities._

 **Siggimondo**

 _I'd like to think that of all three of them that Gundham was the most suspicious going into this. As for your guess about the wax and Miu? It was an intentional red herring. I knew if I threw that in that someone would draw her waxplay obsession and assumed it made her the guilty party._

 **ronin warriors**

 _Hey you were definitely onto something! So kudos to your detective skills and reasoning!_

 **AwakeningFates**

 _Hey bonus points for you! That was exactly what I thought of when I named this arc._

 **HoppsHungerfan**

 _Hey it's always wonderful to see new faces in here. I'm glad you've managed to catch up and are enjoying yourself. I tried to think about how a lot of these characters would interact. It's a joy for me because there's so much I can explore with all the various mashups._

 **Trygve11**

 _I'll give you points in the regard that the killer wasn't working alone ;)_

 **Net Neutrality**

 _Oh sweet summer child. I hope you never forsake me as this fic goes forward. Because I can't promise that the despair won't get worse. I hope you won't ever rage quit on me, but we've got 7 more trials before we reach the fifth floor. It's going to be a bumpy ride._

 **The Kobold Necromancer**

 _Hey no worries man! I do appreciate feedback of all sorts and criticism is just fine as long as it's constructive. I'll try to explore more following a death, rather than jumping cutting into the investigation. Thanks again for the suggestion!_

 **Zephyrius29**

 _Whelp it's still a long game a head Zeph. Seven more trials till the fifth floor. Anything could happen before then._

 **Dinodude8000**

 _I love mixing in clues with red herrings. It always keeps people guessing till the last moment hehe._

 **PatRox**

 _Someone was definitely following clues here. Yup the three people who stood in Yonaga's way fell like stones._

 **Izaya Orihara 101101**

 _Sorry for sinking the ship as it was just getting out to sea. I don't want people to assume that just because a couple crops up, that their protected by plot armor. The sense of mortality is important in a story like this._

 **darknessking6**

 _Everyone at this point agrees Kiyo is unsettling, and even lacks a strong alibi. That being said this is too far of a departure from his MO._

 **David Ryder**

 _That idea is a fantastic one. I wish I had actually done that now haha._

 **SuperedX**

 _*COUGHS* I don't have a clue what happened to them._

 **Pokemon Trainer Tom**

 _What I think is interesting about this case is that it's less about the culprit and more about the way in which they pulled it off. If you look who stands to gain from this murder it leaves a narrow list of suspects indeed._

 **doomqwer**

 _I felt like a monster to have Sonia/Gundham having a tender moment the day before when I knew what was about to happen. Though I feel like it's true to this series. The cycle of hope and despair._

 **YAmomoto**

 _Excellent observation my friend. It was indeed a girl and your logic was on point!_


	54. Chapter 54: Aftermath

**Chapter 54: Aftermath**

 **9:01 P.M Day Fourteen**

 **Second Floor**

 **Library**

"Togami may I have a moment of your time?" The Ultimate Gambler asked as she approached the table where the Heir was seated.

A sigh escaped the boy as he promptly shut the book, before his gaze flitted up to the raven haired girl. "You've already seized that time, whether I wanted to offer it or not. What is that you want from me?"

Celestia offered the boy a thin smile, as she took a seat across from him. "Some of our classmates may not realize the implications of tonight, but they are signifgant. With the heads of the Committee gone, it's likely that there won't be anyone planning to step up."

"Not to speak ill of the dead, but good riddance. That ridiculous organization has been more trouble than it's worth." The Heir mused as he sat his book in his lap. "What does any of that have to do with you being here though?" he asked as he quirked a single brow.

The gambler tapped her clawed digit against the table as she composed her thoughts. "With the Imposter's death my group is without a leader, while you find yourself left with only Souda and Sonia. I propose we merge our assets together."

"You realize this conversation would have been better saved for Sonia?" Byakuya frowned as he folded his arms.

The Lolita girl offered a faint smile. "Yes I am aware who is in charge. However I also realized it wasn't an appropriate time to speak with her. I wasn't sure if she'd be receptive so soon after losing someone she cared about. I had hoped you might pass that along for me?"

The blonde eyed her momentarily. "I'm curious if you're so concerned about these affairs, why not take charge yourself? Why search for an outsider?"

"That's quite simple darling. I have no desire to be responsible for the wellbeing of anyone else. Kirumi has more than enough intelligence and patience to do the job, but she prefers to serve rather than lead. That only leaves Hiyoko,Korekiyo,and Kokichi. None of which are well suited to looking after anyone. So may I count on you passing that along to the Princess?" she asked as she laced her hands together.

The Heir offered faint nod. "I'll relay your message. Though the decision is ultimately hers and hers alone."

Celesta offered a fake smile as she slowly rose to her feet. "That is all I ask. Thank you Byakuya, I wish you a goodnight." she said as she offered him a brief incline of her head, before she turned towards the door.

The Heir watched her curiously for a few moments, before flipping his book open once more.

* * *

 **9:12 P.M Day Fourteen**

 **First Floor**

 **Hallway**

"How is she? No wait that's a stupid question isn't it? Look I just wanna check on her. You think I could talk to her?" Souda asked as he rubbed his hands together in a nervous manner.

"Souda I know you care dearly about Sonia, but she needs some time to grieve. This was the closest thing she's ever had to a boyfriend and he was taken away from her in such a cruel manner." Kirumi's pursed together softly as she bowed her head slightly. "Could you possibly give her some space? If it makes you feel better, I intend to stay by her side tonight. So I can promise you she won't be alone."

The Mechanic numbly nodded his head as he rubbed the back of his neck. "I feel like such a complete loser. Ya know when he was alive all I did was bicker with Gundham. To be honest I was super jealous of him. How he was able to get Miss Sonia to see him while I feel invisible most of the time. Now though I just wish he was here still. As much as it sucked to see her with another guy, I'd rather her be happy than like this."

The Maid offered a sincere smile. "I don't think you're a loser at all Kazuichi. If you were you'd choose the selfish choice over what someone else desires. You're a good person and whether Sonia ever sees you like you see her, don't be something you're not. Honesty is a rare trait these days, so don't let go of that."

The shark toothed boy sighed. "I appreciate you saying something like that. I'll try my best, think you could do me a favor though?"

Kirumi smiled softly. "If it is within my power, I will fulfill your request."

Kazuichi nodded as he folded his arms behind his head. "Just let Miss Sonia know that I said goodnight and that I'm sorry about Gundham."

"I'll make sure I pass that along Souda. You have my word." The Maid said as she offered a soft bow of her head.

* * *

 **9:20 P.M Day Fourteen**

 **First Floor**

 **Dining Hall**

"I feel like such an idiot!" Hifumi groaned as he pressed his face against the table. "I really trusted her. I thought we were friends too. STUPID STUPID STUPID. Of course there aren't girls like her that exist outside of 2D." The Fanzine artist lamented sadly.

"Yamada don't be so hard on yourself. I mean no one saw that coming man. Even Angie didn't seem to know that side of her existed." Makoto smiled sadly at the Fanzine artist.

Kaede gingerly patted the heavy set boy's back. "Naegi is right Hifumi. So please don't torture yourself over that. I really feel like a rotten judge of character now between her and Komaeda."

"Kay you shouldn't be hard on yourself either. Some people don't wear there hearts on their sleeves. I just can't believe we lost so many people tonight. It still feels surreal." Maizono sighed softly.

"I know what you mean! I keep expecting Ishimaru to come around the corner yelling at one of us for some rule we broke. Just seeing all those empty places in the trial room is hard." Aoi sighed as she rested her head against Naegi's shoulder.

"It's no secret that I don't trust most men. However I feel that I owe everyone an apology. Tonight proved that evil is not limited to just one gender. I have so much anger and I don't have anything to do with it." Tenko's brow furrowed in frustration.

"Fear not dear we'll work that fury out in the morning. A good sparring session will do you some good. Naegi naturally will be joining us." Sakura said as her gaze flitted over to the boy.

"I get the feeling I'm going to be in a lot of pain afterwards." Makoto laughed nervously.

"Fear not Naegi! I will suffer alongside you as you work towards becoming fit!" Keebo said with a bright smile.

Naegi grinned at the robot's enthusiasm. "I appreciate that Keebo, but I think you might have me beat. I'll settle for not get knocked out cold again.

"It just depends on how quick of a learner you are. We won't push you too hard. All of you are welcome to join us naturally." Oogami smiled softly.

Kaito sweat dropped. "I appreciate that but we've already got an exercise program going. Ain't that right Maki Roll?"

The dark haired girl settled an annoyed look at him. "Yes we do. Though I can't remember a time you completed it."

"Come on don't be that way! I don't cut that many corners. Come on Shuichi bro, set her straight." Momota grinned sheepishly.

The Detective who had his chin propped against his hand offered a tired smile. "Sorry Kaito I have to side with Maki Roll on this one."

The Child Caregiver's brow furrowed in irritation. "I'll kill you Saihara. Do not call me that."

"Maki please don't say things like that." The Pianist huffed as she stared at the other girl.

"So you only like it when Kaito calls you that? I'm just asking for clarification?" Ryoko smiled slightly as she looked between the pair.

Maki's lips pursed ever so slightly as her gaze shifted away. "I'm going to bed now." she murmured as she stood up and began to stalk off.

"Woah Maki! Wait up a second." Kaito called out as he followed after the girl.

Mukuro actually let out a low chuckle. "Looks like you were right on the money with that. So Oogami you don't mind if I join?"

"Not at all. The way I see it, it's a good idea for all you to have some self defense training." The Martial Artist mused.

"What about you Hina? You gonna join us too? I bet you have buckoos of stamina and strength from swimming." Tenko exclaimed as she leaned forward against the table.

The Swimmer waved her hands frantically as she laughed nervously. "I think I'll just sit and observe, I'm still getting over being sick and all."

* * *

 **9:33 P.M Day Fourteen**

 **Second Floor**

 **Tennis Court**

"Such a steep price for something so insignificant." Hoshi murmured as his gaze flitted around the indoor Tennis Court.

There were a total of two courts in total, along with several tennis ball launchers. Beyond that there were two changing rooms, as well as a plethora of Tennis Rackets and Tennis Balls stored within an adjacent storage room.

"I have to agree with that notion. Four lives just for a recreational game. Then of course there's no telling what might come of this evening's events." Kyoko frowned as she peered around the room.

"Shit are you two going to do anything but mope?" Miu grinned wildly as she walked out one of the changing rooms, sporting a red and white tank top and complete with a matching skirt and shoes. "Monokuma is a sick fuck, but he has good taste in clothes. There's enough clothes for all of us, and the shit comes in all sorts of sizes. Ain't it freaking awesome Fuji?" The blonde grinned over her shoulder at the boy who's face was extremely red.

"I-I'm still processing everything." He mumbled softly.

"Iruma you don't let much get you down do you?" Ryoma muttered as he shook his head slightly.

"Hey it's not like I'm a fucking psycho. Of course I feel shit too, but what's the point in focusing on that all the time? We're still alive so I say we fucking act like it." The Inventor mused as she picked up one of the rackets off the ground. "So let's see what the Ultimate Tennis Pro can do!"

"I have no intentions of playing this game anymore. Tennis is something I left in the past." Hoshi mused as he shoved his hands into his jacket.

"What a load of bullcrap. If you still didn't like the damn game why'd you come check this place out in the first place?" The Blonde stared at him dubiously. "I think you're just afraid of getting your little ass whooped." She smirked as she planted a hand on her hip.

"Miu please be nice. If Ryoma doesn't want to play you shouldn't force him." Fujisaki offered quietly.

Kiri eyed Ryoma a moment, before offering a faint shrug. "She does make a point Hoshi. Clearly there is a part of you that is still fond of this game."

The diminutive boy let out a short sigh as he bent over before picking up a tennis racket. He swung it through the air a few times, before his gaze settled on Miu. "Just one game Iruma and remember this was your suggestion. Your serve first." he said as his eyes narrowed slightly.

"Heh now you're getting all cocky. Watch me work my magic Fuji! Try not to ogle me too much." The Blonde grinned wildly as she picked up a tennis ball, before she throwing it up into the air. Her racket collided with it clumsily barely making over the net. She never even saw Hoshi move until he was already below the net, she briefly saw a flicker of motion as the bail rocketed back to her side. It landed directly in bounds, before rolling off the court.

"Oh fuck me." Miu muttered to herself.

* * *

 **9:52 P.M Day Fourteen**

 **First Floor**

 **Dormitories**

"Chiaki I just wanted to thank you for covering for me earlier. You really put yourself out there for me and it means a lot to me." Hajime said as he emerged from his bathroom as he was pulling a T-Shirt over his head.

The former reserve course student blinked as he noticed the gamer lying on his bed. Her handheld was still clutched in one of her hands, Usami was folded beneath her other arm. Her chest rose and fell in a rhythmic manner.

'She fell asleep while I was in the shower.' Hinata mused before chuckling softly as he crossed the room. For a moment he considered waking her, but he decided against it as he reached down and gingerly grasped a nearby blanket. He lightly pulled it up over the pink haired beauty and was about to step back when he felt her stir ever so slightly. "Hajime do you think I'm a weirdo?" she mumbled as she sounded half asleep.

An amused laugh left the boy. "Of course not. Why would you think that Aki?"

Her lips trembled slightly though her eyes remained shut. "Never was able to make friends in the past. Everyone in my old school just thought I was the quiet weird girl. I remember someone telling me I could use my games to make friends. I've been trying really hard. I don't want to go back to being alone anymore." she murmured softly.

"Hey that's not gonna happen. No matter what horrible things happen here, you'll never be alone again." Hinata said as a faint smile grace his weary face. The boy reached down and gently brushed a few hairs out of her face. "Mimi and I think the world of you. I know Fujisaki,Ryoma, and Kyoko do too. Even crazy Iruma likes you deep down. I'm sure they're not the only ones either."

Nanami shifted a bit more as her eyes finally fluttered slightly. Her soft pink gaze met his as her lips trembled. "What if I said that I liked you the same way Miki does? That I wouldn't mind being player 3 if I had to be. I care about you both Hajime." she mumbled as her cheeks flushed ever so slightly. "Do you think you could ever so me like that?"

Hinata's expression grew soft as he hesitantly leaned forward, and pressed his lips against her forehead. "Aki this is all a lot to take in. I want to do right by both of you. You'll never be player 3 to me. I care about both of you more than I can begin to put into words. I don't know if something like this between all three of us is possible. Even if it is do you want to take that chance?" he bowed his head slightly.

"I look at what happened to Leon and Ibuki, Angie and Hiro, Sonia and Gundham, and it terrifies me. I don't know what I would become if I lost either of you. That's what scares me the most about getting closer to anyone. We have so much left to lose." he admitted with a strained voice.

The Ultimate Gamer reached up and shyly placed her hands on either side of his face. "I would sooner love you and Miki and die, then live a full life and be alone. It's no way to live Hajime, being afraid of living isn't how I want to spend whatever time I have left." she breathed as she sat up and melded her mouth against his in a feverish manner. It was completely clumsy, but it conveyed her feelings all the same. She broke the exchange as her face was now a crimson color. "Please don't be afraid."

The stunned boy touched his lips a moment, before laughing softly as he wrapped his arms around her as he pulled her head against his chest. "This is such a mess, but it might just a beautiful mess." he laughed weakly. "Thank you Aki."

* * *

 **10:15 P.M Day Fourteen**

 **Second Floor**

 **Arcade Hall (Pizzeria)**

"Uh Gonta noticed it's past curfew, maybe we all should turn in?" The Entomologist suggested as he peered around the table.

"Hey relax big guy. Ain't no one gonna ride our asses about that kind of thing now anyways. So just try and enjoy it!" Akane mumbled between stuffing her mouth with copious amounts of pizza and breadsticks.

"Fucking Christ Akane! Stop talking while you're stuffing your damn mouth. It's the second most disgusting thing I've seen all day." The Gangster scowled slightly as he peered over at the Biker.

The Swordswoman adjusted her glasses as she peered over at Owada. "Mondo you've been quiet. Are you still thinking about Kiyotaka?"

Owada rolled his jaw slightly. "Just a lot of shit really. I was so damn mad that I just wanted to gut the asshole that killed bro. After watching her die like that though, shit didn't make me feel any better. Her dying like that didn't bring him back. Don't help that the crazy chick that was fucking with her is still here. I'm sure bro would be sad to see all the work he put into the Committee fall apart."

The Gymnast wiped her mouth before her expression soured slightly. "Taka was a loudmouth just like me, but that's what made him so awesome. He said what was on his mind, but always tried to keep shit together. That group wouldn't be the same without the people that started it right?"

"I can't say I approved of that shit from the beginning. Giving anyone that much power was a bad idea waiting to fucking happen. That being said I think Ishimaru was alright. To be such a pain in the ass, he wasn't that bad. I think the best thing to do now is to let that whole committee business die along with Yonaga." The Ganger mused as he propped his feet against the table.

* * *

 **10:31 P.M Day Fourteen**

 **First Floor**

 **Dormitories**

"The Devas even seem to know something horrible has happened." Sonia smiled weakly as she sat on her bed, with the four hamsters in a small huddle in front of her.

"I can't say that's entirely surprising. Gundham raised them and shared a special bond with them. I'm sure they feel his absence as much as you do." Kirumi said in a soft manner as she gently ran a brush through the Princess' long silky hair.

Sonia closed her eyes. "I should have never gotten involved with anyone. It was stupid and reckless of me. If I hadn't I would feel like there's this hole in my chest." she breathed softly as she pressed a hand against her breast. "God I just want it to go away, but when I close my eyes all I can think of is him."

"Sonia you know you don't mean that. There's nothing wrong with having those feelings. We can't always predict what will happen. I'm honestly a bit envious of you at times." Kirumi smiled faintly.

The Princess gently wiped at her eyes. "Envious of me? Whatever for? I assure you that being a Princess is not as glamorous as it may seem."

"No it's not about your position or even your power. Even with all your responsibilities you have the freedom to express yourself. My duty is always to my Master and I have to put my profession before all else. Things like falling in love, I can't allow that to come before my duties to whom I serve." Kirumi said softly as she slowly settled the brush upon the nightstand.

Sonia offered a weary smile as she leaned backwards, before resting her head against her friend's shoulder. "Rumi you know your mother isn't here. The rest of world might as well be on a different planet. I think you should allow yourself to live a little and not just live for everyone else."

A mirthless chuckle escaped the Maid. "Even if I were to entertain that idea, I'd have no idea where to start."

"Well figure it out together." Sonia mused before letting out a small sigh. "How is everyone else? I was in such a hurry to leave that I neglected my own duties."

The Ultimate Maid pursed her lips slightly. "There was a mixture of pain and confusion. No one really knows what to think about what happened with Shirogane. It caught all of us off guard. Master Byakuya took to the Library and Souda immediately came looking for you. You know that he adores you don't you?"

Sonia offered a sad smile as she shook her head. "I know he does, but I'm afraid that his interest is only in what I look like, that I'm a princess. He doesn't see me as Sonia, but Princess Sonia Nevermind. I don't want to be worshiped and I'm not sure Kazuichi understands that."

"I cannot speak for all of his motivations, but I can say that he seemed genuinely concerned about you. His first instinct was to check on you Sonia. I think you might not give him enough credit." Kirumi murmured softly.

Sonia smiled weakly. "How is it that I'm older than you and yet you have all the wise advice?"

The Maid chuckled softly. "I believe you can blame my lack of a childhood for that."

* * *

 **10:48 P.M Day Fourteen**

 **First Floor**

 **Dormitories**

 _ **"Gotta say sweet cheeks I didn't expect you to jump ship so soon. YUK YUK YUK their reactions were priceless though."** _Monokuma chortled loudly as his beady eyes watched the Cosplayer intently.

Shirogane offered an exaggerated sigh as she leaned against her dresser. "Well you made it abundantly clear that I won't receive in preferential treatment. I had intended to keep my mask up longer, but I also didn't expect them to see through my deception. My only other alternative at that point was to pretend like I was Angie unwitting accomplice. Of course Yonaga would have dismissed that notion before her death. So I saw no reason to keep the charade going any longer. If anything it's extremely liberating."

 _ **"Well I guess you make a good point. Good time to cut your losses I suppose. Though it does make you far less useful to me. It's doubtful anyone of those smucks are gonna ever let you close again. So manipulating them yourself is unlikely."**_ Monokuma mused as he tapped his paw against his chin.

The Cosplayer offered a dark smile as she pulled her dresser open revealing dozens of different outfits. "Maybe they won't trust Tsumugi again, but so long as I can become any of them, their just as easy to control. The Ultimate Imposter was a joke compared to me. They may have discovered my deception, but not one of them realized I wasn't Angie in the moment."

The Dual toned bear roared in laughter as he fell back against her bed. _**"Oh really know how to make this bear so proud! Just be careful you just made a lot of enemies today."** _he grinned wildly at her.

"Aww Junko is that concern I'm detecting?" Shirogane smirked as she glanced over at the bear.

Monokuma hoped up abruptly, before wiping at his eyes. _ **"Concern? BAHAHA that's rich. No this bear just wants a good show. Be a shame to see you swinging by your entrails so soon."**_

The Cosplayer smiled deviously. "Oh you'll get more than just a good show. That much I can promise you."

 _ **"Ooooh looks like you got some company! I'll leave you to your late night rendezvous. Careful though you never know who might be on the other side."** _Monokuma snickered before disappearing from sight.

Shirogane scowled slightly as she pulled a hidden knife that was tucked inside her dresser, before stalking towards the door. She held the blade behind her back as she slowly cracked the door open.

There before her stood The Ultimate Nurse who was timidly fidgeting with her hands.

"Tsumiki? I wasn't aware you were doing house calls now, and you're all by yourself too. What brings you here s late?" Shirogane offered a sickly sweet smile.

Mikan sucked in a short breath as she continued to wring her hands together in a nervous manner. "Y-You took my medical kit. Please I would very much like it back. There's things in it that I don't have in the Nurse's Office."

"Oh is that so? Perhaps even things that might help the symptoms that your little brother is having? I've noticed him hacking quite a bit. Do you have any idea what kind of ailment he has?" Tsumugi asked as she leaned against the doorway.

The Nurse paled slightly as she numbly shook her head. "I-I don't have all the equipment I need, but I haven't been able to diagnosis it yet. Though I might be able to at least make him more comfortable and treat some of the symptoms. Please Shirogane I've never had family before that I've cared about or that cares about me. I just want to help him."

"Oh you poor little thing. You're so desperate for things such as friends and family, but you don't even know what to do when you have it. What are you willing to do for Momota's sake?" The Cosplayer smiled darkly, as the girl in front of her seemed to quiver beneath her stare.

"That won't be necessary for you to trouble yourself with this one Tsumiki. I believe this is what you're looking for." A voice from behind Mikan spoke.

Shirogane pushed the door open wider only to see Komaeda standing there with a thin smile, as held up a Mikan's medical bag. "This does belong to you right?"

The Nurse's eyes widened as she turned, before letting out small eep. "O-Oh yes thank you! Are you sure it's alright?"

"Of Course. Think nothing of it, may your hope shine brightly." Komaeda smiled as he pushed the bag into her arms.

Mikan offered a hushed thank you, before quickly bolting down the hall.

Tsumugi's eyes narrowed dangerously, as she stared at the Ultimate Lucky Student. "Breaking and entering Komaeda? I didn't know that was your style."

Nagito offered a thin smile at the girl. "Clearly there's a lot you don't know. I for one find myself a lot more interested in you now. I know fake smiles more than most. Yours was one of the most telling. Though even I wasn't aware that you were a walking agent of despair."

The Cosplayer quickly brandished her blade, as she pressed it against the boy's throat. "Doesn't that make you and I sworn enemies? Light and Dark? Yin and Yang?" she breathed as she bit at her lower lip, as the blade drew the slightest bit of blood.

Nevertheless the white haired teen didn't so much as flinch. "I couldn't disagree more. The light only shines brighter because of the dark. Ying and Yang are meant to coexist with one another. Your despair serves as a challenge for my hope to become stronger. You may see me as your enemy, but I see you as my counterpart. The real difference is I want the survivors to face the greatest challenges and overcome those obstacles, creating an unbreakable beacon of hope. Where as you no doubt want them to be confronted by those same obstacles only to surrender to Despair."

A maniacal laugh escaped the Cosplayer as she slowly withdrew her blade. "So you believe you have me figured out already? Well allow me to return that favor Nagito. I know that you're far more invested in some of them than you let on. You like to hide behind your mask of indifference, but we both know that you're not as detached as you like to pretend to be." Shirogane smiled wickedly. "You wouldn't have acted to change Kaede's fate if you truly had no stake."

Nagito brushed his hand against his throat, before staring at the pink smear coating his hand. "That's an interesting theory you have, but I wonder what you're willing to do in the name of Despair? Believe me when I say, there's nothing I won't do to ensure Hope prevails."

"Then let the games begin." Tsumugi practically purred as dark smile flitted across her lips.

* * *

 **11:03 P.M Day Fourteen**

 **Second Floor**

 **Museum**

"I believe that with a final few touches the timers and the traps will be entirely finished." Korekiyo said in a soft manner as his golden gaze settled upon the smaller boy. "Ouma can count on your full cooperation?"

Kokichi grinned wildly as he stared at the anthropologist. "Of course. We have an understanding don't we? Just make sure you have everything prepared and I'll pull my weight."

"Well with the proverbial death of the Committee I suspect we shall have far less to contend with. Which is good because we can't leave anything to chance. I've spent far too long planning this to have some clerical error ruin it all." Shinguji chuckled as he brushed his uniform off.

"Have you learned how to properly use the voice changer? It will make our job far easier." The Anthropologist mused.

Ouma flashed a wicked grin. "Oh it's a synch. I'm fairly confident I can mimic just about anyone's voice. I'll be ready as soon as you give the order."

"Kekeke. Wonderful it won't be long at all." Kiyo chuckled softly as his manic look appeared in his haunting eyes. "Sister will have new friends very soon."

* * *

 **35 Survivors Remain**

* * *

 ** _*AN*_**

 **Guest**

 _Quite a few people are understandably divided about Shirogane's early reveal. However to your point I feel it makes the game more interesting, especially considering the fact this is an amalgamation of three different casts. If it were simply V3's then I could understand the backlash, but there is definitely a lot more cogs in this machine. As for your question with the Bow Tie I think that was pretty well answered in this chapter =)_

 **The Kobold Necromancer**

 _Honestly I had initially intended to split this chapter into two parts, but when I looked at where that breaking point would be it came in the midst of the arguments pushing against Shirogane and Angie. I ultimately decided that it felt like a poor place to break the momentum. As for the reveal of Tsumugi it all comes down to personal preference really. I think she realized that her stock was sinking and that the deception had ultimately failed. I don't have qualms with revealing her earlier in this fic, because she's not the only antagonistic character that's in this story. Besides we've now set the stage for an interesting Komaeda/Tsumugi back and forth being manic agents of hope/despair. It also serves to sew distrust amongst everyone else. Hey it's ultimately just a creative choice. I realize that not everything I do will be loved, but I do appreciate your feedback and time as always!_

 **SuperedX**

 _One of my goals when I'm writing this fic is to make you feel for a lot of the characters, even the killers at times. Even though she's done horrible things in her misguided quest for peace you still hopefully feel pity for her._

 **Izaya Orihara 101101**

 _Hey I totally agree with your sentiment. The V3 cast easily has the most morally grey characters. My goal is to try and inject humanity though even into some of the characters that have done horrible things._

 **Guest**

 _Agreed sometimes the most obvious option is brushed aside because it seems too easy._

 **Gatekeeper TAR**

 _I originally considered having Shirogane remain morally ambiguous for a long time. However I felt like that was just exactly her role in V3 and thought it would be more interesting to see her more active in this game._

 **darknessking6**

 _Yeah I really want to cement the fallout from her death and Twogami,Ishimaru, and Gundham's. Not only does it leave Sonia' group fragmented, but the Committee has collapsed which prevents anyone from seizing control though it also leaves the survivors more vulnerable without nightly patrols being present._

 **PatRox**

 _I really love the idea of Tsumugi being the counterbalance to Nagito. It makes for a very interesting dynamic._

 **Shiny Oshawott King**

 _I do dearly miss Celestial. He could make me laugh one moment while threatening my wellbeing the next haha._

 **link9753**

 _Hey it's always great to see new faces in these reviews so welcome! I decided to have Shirogane's reveal sooner as I felt like it would make for a more interesting dynamic than copying V3's ending._

 **Dinodude8000**

 _Doesn't it feel great to call a twist for a change hehe?_

 **Wintersmith23**

 _I'm not sure how it seems out of place. She's shown to be a despair junkie in V3 like her predecessor. Since she realized they were cornered she saw no reason to continue the charade any longer. Besides I didn't feel the need to follow V3 verbatim and have her revealed at the last moment. I think there's a lot more unique possibilities by having her actively involved in the game._

 **ninjamonkey3904**

 _Well we've lost 13 so far well 14 if you count the Real Saionji. So Six or Seven members of the D2 cast, but there is definitely a mix haha._

 **He Who Seeks The Joys in Life**

 _I have to say that I just LOVE reading your reviews! You and Lucken really make my day haha. I especially enjoy the nicknames and summaries so please keep it coming!_

 **Siggimondo**

 _Yeah I thought it would be interesting to make this trial less about who dun it and more about how they did it haha._

 **PettyPunk**

 _Hey welcome back to Despair of Thrones! Where our cast continues to shrink faster than my wallet around the holidays._

 **YAmomoto**

 _Yeah my goal was to make you feel on one hand that she deserved it, but still sort of pity her for becoming so twisted by her grief and faith._

 **AegisImmortal18**

 _Yeah I've said it a few times in the review so far, but I didn't see any reason in having Shirogane play the exact same role as in V3. Where she remains unremarkable to the very freaking end of the game. I mean yeah it's a great twist, but with so many characters and plotlines I don't want to do the same exact story._

 **ghostface4**

 _Yeah poor Sonia is taking a beating for sure._

 **Zephyrius29**

 _I can understand your point, but I do feel like it's important to diverge from the source material. I thought it would be far more interesting for Shirogane to be more involved throughout this fic instead of remaining a backdrop insidious character that emerges at the last second._

 **SkylightsBLADE**

 _I swear I wasn't in any way trying to dog your choices in characters. I was just honestly sort of curious. I love this series as there's always fans for just about any of the characters. I can see what you mean about Kaede in regards to her being a less noble Makoto, but I hope between her and Chihiro you will at least see some development that will make them more redeemable than their canonical counterparts._

 **HoppsHungerfan**

 _Yeah I really wanted to drive home that Angie's desire to do good was taken and twisted between her faith and grief. She really is a character who exemplifies the statement of the highway to hell being paved with good intentions._

 **doomqwer**

 _Fair enough my friend! However the who dun it was far less important in this trial, but rather the HOW. Disapproving Angie's seemingly perfect alibi was the only way to hone in on her as the culprit ultimately._

 **Net Neutrality**

 _Yeah this is a choice I debated for a while. Ultimately I took the chance because for one I think it's more interesting to have her more actively involved and clashing against the other characters, rather than taking the V3 route and just keeping her behind the curtain till the very end. Also I see a lot of interesting parallels between her and her hope counter part Nagito._


	55. Chapter 55: Respite

**Chapter 55: Respite**

 **6:05 A.M Day Eighteen**

 **First Floor**

 **Gym**

"Quiet your mind. Push aside all other thoughts, as you find your center." Sakura offered quietly.

The Ultimate Martial Artist sat in a cross legged position across from Akane.

"Tch. Shouldn't be too hard since I'm still half asleep." The Gymnast grumbled.

"Akane. You'll never make any progress, if you don't train your mind as well as your body. Strength isn't your issue. You're driven by instinct, your movements though are predictable. Instead of trying to read your opponent...you simply try to overpower them. You won't best me, simply by using strength. " Oogami said quietly as she shut her own eyes.

The brunette frowned slightly, however she said nothing as she remained seated as she tried to follow the Ogre's instructions.

It wasn't the first time she'd heard something similar.

Nekomaru had tried to instill the same thing upon her, but she had been too damn stubborn to listen.

She wanted to prove she wasn't weak. Maybe that was her issue though.

Her fear of being seen as weak was holding her back. It fed into her insecurities and left her prone to acting, before thinking an action through.

All of the aforementioned crossed her mind, as she tried in vain to purge all of the excess thoughts.

Akane let out an irritated growl as she snapped her eyes open. "...I can't do it. I've got too many things rattling around in my head right now."

Sakura was quiet for a few moments, before her icy blue eyes opened as she regarded the other girl. "Then speak. Get those thoughts out of your head one way or another. Right now they're distracting you."

The Gymnast felt her shoulders tense slightly. "Forget it. I'll just try to meditate again."

"No. We're not moving forward until your mind is clear. So either we pause here and you tend to those thoughts on your own or you can tell me." Oogami offered her voice was stern, but not unkind.

The Gymnast worked her jaw a moment. "It's all of this. It's fucking bullshit. I keep waking up thinking this shit was some freaking nightmare. Maybe caused from watching a bunch of slasher flicks, with my brothers and sisters." she shook her head slightly.

"Cept for it never is. Then I keep freaking seeing everyone who's not here anymore. I keep expecting Coach and Ishimaru to walk in and yell at me for something crazy, but it never happens." Said as her voice cracking slightly, causing her to grit her teeth.

"It's true we are lesser without their presence here. However ask yourself this, would they want you to be punishing yourself like this? I believe they wanted us to escape this nightmare as a team. They had faith in people like Owada and all of us honestly." Oogami allowed a soft smile.

Akane bowed her head as she rubbed the back of her hand against her eyes, as her shoulders shook slightly.

"Akane. Why are you so afraid to be vulnerable? Sometimes it's alright. It only makes you human not weak."

The Ultimate Gymnast slowly raised her gaze up, as tears filled her eyes. "I hate feeling so fucking weak. People walk all over you the second you show any weakness. That's why I have to be strong like you and Coach. "

Sakura reached out and rested a hand on the brunette's shoulder. "You're strong Akane. Nekomaru saw that too. However being unable to connect with others, being unable to open up, that's not strength. That's a weakness of it's own. You just have to train your mind, learn to read people better. Then you won't have to hesitate when you've found someone you can trust."

Akane barked back a weak chuckle. "Guess I really screwed this mediating up huh? Probably the worst student you've ever had. Tenko must be a million times better compared to me."

"Owari I could not compare my two students, both of you have your own strengths and weaknesses. You are your own worst enemy, but if you can get past yourself I know you can do great things." Oogami smiled faintly.

The Gymnast offered a weak smile in return. "Thanks Sensei."

"Don't mention it. Though perhaps we should pause her for now. I believe our newest students have arrived." Sakura smiled as she tilted her head up as Tenko walked in accompanied by Mukuro and Naegi.

The boy let out a long yawn as he rubbed at his eyes. "Least I'm not doing this alone." he smiled sheepishly at the Soldier.

Ikusuba allowed a playful smirk as she affectionately reached out and ruffled his hair. "Relax Naegels. I'm sure they'll go easy on you for now."

"What about you? " The boy mused as he smiled up at her.

"Don't you worry about me. I can handle myself just fine." Mukuro chuckled softly. "Besides I've already been up a while already. I've got the blood pumping."

Tenko glanced back at the pair, before allowing a grin. "I'm not sure Sensei knows the meaning of easy, but I'm sure everything will be fine."

Naegi swallowed slightly. _'What have I gotten myself into?'_

* * *

 **6:48 A.M Day Eighteen**

 **First Floor**

 **Dining Hall**

"Naegi are you alright?" The Pianist asked with a worried expression as she regarded the boy.

Makoto rubbed the back of his head in a sheepish manner. "Ugh I think I'll be alright. I'm just really sore. Between Tenko,Sakura, and Akane I don't think I think I've ever been so worn out before. I don't know how they do this kind of training every day."

"You really fucked up by agreeing to that shit." Fuyuhiko chuckled slightly before sighing. "So let's get this shit over with shall we?"

Hajime nodded as his gaze flitted around the table. "So it's been a while since we've met like this. Things have been quiet for a few days now, which means it's only a matter of time till Monokuma introduces a new motive. We might as well touch base now, before he makes his next move."

Sonia laced her hands together. "With the Committee being allowed to collapse, this really our only form of hierarchy left. So I think it's wonderful idea to continue meeting like this in the future. It hasn't been entirely easy, but I have managed to bridge Twogami's group with my own. Saoinji and Kokichi have been a handful at times, but otherwise everyone else has been cooperative. Even Togami has been more social as of late."

Fuyuhiko allowed a small smirk. "More fucking power to you. You have more damn patience in your pinky, than I do in my whole body. I don't envy anyone having to deal with Ouma or that entitled jackass. Saionji is just a damn brat."

"It's called the burden of leadership for a reason Fuyuhiko." The Princess offered him a faint smile.

The Gangster merely grunted as he leaned back in his chair. "Yeah whatever you say."

"I can't help but notice you've been in a better mood recently Fuyuhiko. Anything special happen?" Kaede smiled as she leaned forward ever so slightly.

"Christ women and your damn gossip. I don't know what you're talking about, look we're not here to talk about me. Let's address the elephant in damn the room. We've got not one but two nutjobs under the same roof. Both of them staged a fucking murder and are still walking around breathing fresh air. It's only a matter of time till one of them pulls some shit again." Fuyuhiko frowned slightly.

Makoto frowned slightly as he thrust his hands into his hoodie. "Well I doubt imprisoning them somewhere would work. Besides most likely Monokuma would end up making a rule change to prevent that."

"As much as I would like to isolate them from the rest of us, I have to agree with Naegi. Besides half the reason we got into the mess we're in now is because of politics. Kiyotaka's fear of Yonaga taking over ended up causing only more harm and we all know how that ended. If we set a precedence of locking people up, where do we draw the line?" Sonia sighed softly. "And again to Makoto's point it would likely be made irrelevant by the Mastermind."

"Well maybe we should focus on something we have more control over. I can't say I'm entirely innocent of it either, but people have begun to disregard the curfew. We can't force everyone to abide by it, but we should probably reinforce why it's important." Hajime mused.

"Is really any surprise though? The Committee was breathing down everyone's necks with all their rules and the nightly patrols. Now everyone is pushing back since there isn't any damn oversight." Fuyuhiko chuckled dryly.

Kaede blushed slightly as she rubbed the back of her neck. "Well all cards on the table, I might have broken curfew a few times myself. Though as long as we're not walking the halls alone at night, I don't really see the harm in it."

Hinata's brow furrowed slightly. "Well there's no harm in it, until someone finds a way to exploit it. "

Makoto eyed the other boy a moment, before offering a sympathetic smile. "Hajime how are you doing by the way? I mean with what Ryoko and Shuichi found? What they told all of us?"

The former reserve course student frowned slightly. "I'm still processing everything. It does allude to something more troubling though. Most of us recall enrolling at Hope's Peak, but nothing beyond that. However if all of us are comprised of the Class of 77,78, and 79 it suggests we're missing a lot more time than we first anticipated. As for being a science experiment, I can't say I'm honestly surprised. I know it's pathetic to admit, but I was so obsessed with getting into Hope's Peak as a kid I'm sure I would have done anything."

The Gangster shook his head. "I'm still not convinced. I think someone is just fucking with our heads. That book could have been planted."

"Perhaps but it doesn't explain our lack of memories involving our arrival here in the first place. Nor does it explain the strange dreams Makoto and Nanami have had, or the Arcade Cabinet Iruma seemingly built." Sonia frowned slightly as she laced her hands.

"Believe me Fuyuhiko, I know how crazy it sounds but I have plenty of reason to believe it's real. It almost sounded like someone wanted us locked into this place for a reason." Naegi said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Maybe there's a greater purpose for why someone has put us through this nightmare. I mean any of you notice how so many of these rooms seem specially designed for us? I mean who's ever heard of an Arcade for a school?" Kaede's brow furrowed.

"Whatever it all means, we've lost thirteen people so far. If we're not careful that could very well be the tip of the iceberg." Hajime mused quietly as he peered around the small table. "Monokuma has made it quite clear that this game is far from over."

* * *

 **7:12 A.M Day Eighteen**

 **First Floor**

 **Dormitories**

"Jeez are you still asleep?" Fuyuhiko chuckled dryly as he rapped at the door a few times, before pressing the bell.

Several seconds elapsed, before the door cracked open as a hand shot out and grasped the Gangster by his tie yanking him forward into the room. "P-Peko what's gotten into you?" the boy asked in a slightly embarrassed manner, as the swordswoman promptly shut the door with her foot.

Peko's normally cold demeanor melted into a coy smile as leaned closer. "That could be a very suggestive question Fuyuhiko. Besides I think you already know the answer."

The Gangster's gazed intently at the silver haired girl. She was nude save her uniform shirt that barely reached her upper thighs. Her silver hair was loose and fell to her mid-back. "Peko aren't you still tired from last night? " his breathing was slightly uneven.

"Master you know that I'll never get tired of you. Are you already bored with me?" Pekoyama asked in a sultry manner, though there was a sense of vulnerability behind the question.

"Don't be an idiot. Of course not. I just didn't expect you to be so vigorous." he mumbled.

The Swordswoman reached out, as she rested a hand against his cheek. "What can I say Master? You bring this out in me. It doesn't help that we'd been denying ourselves this for so long. I don't have the will to resist anymore." she breathed as she loosened his tie.

"Dummy you don't have to keep calling me Master now you know? " The boy breathed as his arms snaked around her waist.

"I've been trying to do better, but it just feels right." Pekoyama whispered as she pressed her lips against his in a very tender gesture. "Stay with me Master?"

Kuzuryu nodded his head numbly as he loosened her top, before allowing it to fall to the floor. "You didn't even have to ask."

* * *

 **8** **:16 A.M Day Eighteen**

 **First Floor**

 **Nurse's Office**

"Hey Miki really I'm alright! There's no need to panic ya know? I just got a little woozy is all." Momota forced a grin, before stifling a cough against his left hand.

"Idiot! Of course she should be worried. I found you laying in the hallway in a pool of blood. I thought someone had killed you." Maki gritted her teeth as she clenched her fists at her side.

"Maki Roll I'm sorry for worrying you, but seriously it looks worse than it really is." The Astronaut said as he looked between both of the girls.

"Momota please stop doing that. I swear I'll figure out what's wrong, but you don't have to pretend you're alright. Not for our sakes." Mikan murmured as she hung her head low. "You're starting to cough up even more blood, and even with the medicine it only seems to lessen the side effects. If I only had more equipment, if I could do proper scans and had more to work with."

"Tsumiki you said yourself the medicine is only lessening his coughing fits. How much more do you have left?" Harukawa asked as she regarded the Nurse.

Mikan fidgeted a moment, before shaking her head. "Maybe enough for a few more days at most. After that point we won't have anything to lessen the effects."

Kaito offered a weak smile as he leaned back against the medical bed. "Hey I know it seems pretty bad, but I have a dream that I won't give up on. There's no way I'm gonna let a little cough be the death of me. We'll figure something out along the way. Besides I have you two looking out for me, so I know I'm in great hands." The Astronaut grinned wildly.

"Dumbass you never take anything seriously. No more pushing yourself alright? Not that you did much to begin with, but you can just watch the rest of us exercise. It probably won't help matters if you keep pushing your body." Maki said as she averted her gaze.

The Ultimate Nurse nodded her softly. "Momota please listen to her. Save your energy and don't do anything to put anymore stress on your body."

"Doctors order huh?" Kaito grinned up at his big sister.

Mikan huffed quietly. "Close enough just listen to us please?"

The Astronaut offered a faint smile as he looked between the two girls. "Well the last thing I want to do is piss off my favorite two girls. You know Maki if you want to give me a sponge bath later I'm totally cool with that."

Harukawa's eyes narrowed dangerously. "I will kill you."

* * *

 **9:21 A.M Day Eighteen**

 **First Floor**

 **Library**

The Ultimate Heir offered a confident smirk as he picked up his bishop, before advancing it diagonally across the chessboard. "I'll have you know that I am a world class chess player. You'd be wise to concede defeat now."

Ryoko was silent for a couple of moments as her eyes flitted across each square of the board, before she picked her queen up. She advanced the piece across the board, before sitting it down upon a black space. "Well Mister World Class, I believe that is checkmate."

Togami's eyes widened as he looked between his various pieces. "Ridiculous. How did you plan so many steps ahead of me? Did you not say this was the first time you recall playing the game? You just finished studying the rules a few moments ago. How in the world did you do that?" he stared at her in a mixture of wonder and frustration.

The Amnesaic offered a light smile, as she shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know really. I'm just a stickler for the details I guess."

Byakuya scowled as he tipped his king over. "Very well then I shall concede defeat, however I demand a rematch Ootonashi."

"Sure whatever. It's Togami right?" The Red head asked as she flipped open her notebook.

The Heir sighed. "Yes Byakuya Togami. Shall I reset the board?"

The Redhead offered a half hearted shrug. "Sure I really enjoyed that." she mused as the door to the Library opened.

The Red's eyes widened as she promptly stood up, before bolting towards the newcomer. "SHUICHI!" she exclaimed as she crashed into the boy, before curling her arms around him.

Saihara offered a sheepish smile. "So I guess you still remember me huh? Morning Ryoko." he murmured as he awkwardly patted her back.

"Yup! This makes three days I've woke up and remembered you. Which means I could be on the verge of a major breakthrough!" she smiled brightly at the Detective.

"I'm glad to hear that, but Ryoko can you let go maybe? I don't want someone to get the wrong impression." He laughed nervously.

"I believe it's far too late for that Saihara. Gossip spreads quick, I'm sure everyone is curious why our resident Amnesiac only seems to remember you." Togami smirked slightly as his eyes narrowed. "Ryoko if you're quite done accosting Shuichi, I have a rematch to win."

The Red head offered the detective a mischievous smile. "I wouldn't mind if someone got the wrong impression." she said as she offered the boy a playful wink, before finally releasing him.

Shuichi was left with a flabbergasted expression. _'I know Kaede and I haven't made it official, but I hope she doesn't get the wrong impression with Ryoko. How can I can be cold to her though if I'm really the only one she remembers?'_ he sighed softly. Saihara took several steps forward, as he approached the pair that were seated across from one another. "Togami you know I'm just as clueless as to why she can remember me, as everyone else."

"Perhaps but I do take some enjoyment in watching you squirm Saihara. Your reactions are quite amusing." The Heir mused as he stared intently at the Amnesiac. "Do you wish to go first or second?"

The red head tapped her chin thoughtfully. "Why don't you decide? It's usually the loser's decision isn't it?"

Togami scowled at the comment. "Very well I shall go first then." he said as he adjusted the board.

Ryoko's gaze flitted over to the detective. "Shuichi make sure to watch me closely. I'll get him back for teasing you." she mused with a light smile

Saihara laughed nervously. "Hey don't worry about it. Just enjoy the game you two."

The Heir eyes fixated on the Amnesiac. "Oh I will enjoy it quite thoroughly. You'll realize very soon it was nothing more than a fluke."

Ryoko sighed softly as she rest her chin against her hand. "Are you going to ever move or just talk?"

Togami's right eye twitched ever so slightly. "As you wish then."

* * *

 **10:34 A.M Day Eighteen**

 **Second Floor**

 **Tennis Court**

"The rules are not as difficult as they seem at first glance. To put the tennis scoring system simply, you have to score four points to win a game. Six games to win a set and two or if necessary three sets to win a match." Ryoma offered as his gaze flitted around the court. "Everyone understand?"

Owada who stood on side of the court next to him, rubbed the back of his neck with his racket. "Shit I'm just gonna hit the ball and let you figure out everything else."

Hoshi let out a sigh. "As you wish then, just make sure you try to keep the ball in bounds."

Tenko who was bouncing up and down on her feet, had a fierce expression on her face. She had her hair pulled back into a ponytail and was sporting a forest green tanktop and matching skirt. "Hey Sensei and I are ready! We're going to kick so much ass!" she exclaimed as she smiled at Oogami, who stood next to her with a bemused expression.

"Save your energy dear. I can't speak for Owada, but Hoshi will be a fierce opponent." Sakura smiled as she shifted her feet.

Chabashira grinned as she continued to bounce back and forth. "I'll be just fine Sensei! I think working with Owari so much as increased my stamina tenfold! Those boys won't know what hit them!"

The Tennis Pro watched their exchange momentarily with amusement, before clearing his throat. "Normally we'd have someone serving as ref to score for us, but I suppose we'll have to keep track ourselves."

"Oh that won't be necessary. I'd be more than happy to do so." A voice called out as Shinguji walked forward, before stopping near the scoreboard. "No need to trouble yourself with this, I could use a recess from my studies."

Mondo shifted uncomfortably. "Well I guess that's one less thing to worry about. So we ready to get this show on the road?"

"I believe we are ready when you are! Hoshi would you care to begin for us?" Oogami nodded at the shorter boy.

"I'd be happy to do so." The former convict allowed a faint smile.

"Kekeke I do believe you'll be needing this then. Good luck to each of you." Kiyo offered a thin smile behind his mask as he tossed a tennis ball to Ryoma.

The diminutive teen caught it, before his eyes narrowed. "Keep your eyes on the ball." he murmured as he suddenly threw the ball skyward, before arcing his arm downward. His racket collided with the ball sending it hurtling across the court and over the net.

Oogami's eyes widened as she instinctively backhanded the ball with her own racket, causing it to rocket back in the opposite direction. It made a beeline towards Mondo's head who stared like a deer caught in the head lights, before Hoshi wordlessly bounded forward. The Shorter boy landed on his shoulder, before effortlessly swatting the ball back across the court.

"Holy shit." Owada cursed as he watched the ball sail towards Tenko. She tried to dive and intercept it, but came up short by a breadth of an inch. The ball had landed well within bounds.

"Point goes to Hoshi and Owada." Shinguji called out, as he adjusted the score.

"Little dude you've got some crazy moves." Mondo mused as Ryoma landed back on the ground, before dusting himself off.

The former convict flipped his racket in his hand a few times, before shaking his head. "That's kind of you to say, but I'm still terribly rusty. I need a lot more practice."

"Wait this is you freaking rusty?! Haha that's insane. Shit we might actually stand a chance with you carrying us." The Biker laughed.

"Hey don't get so damn cocky. We're just getting started, you just caught me off guard with that fancy move is all." Tenko pouted slightly.

Oogami chuckled softly. "We will endeavor to make this interesting at the very least."

* * *

 **11** **:24 A.M Day Eighteen**

 **Second Floor**

 **Pool Area**

Akane panted wildly as she floated on her back, in one of the swimming lanes. "Gotta say didn't expect you to actually win. Guess they don't call you the Ultimate Swimmer for no reason." she mused with a wild grin.

Asahina flashed a small smirk, as she leaned against the edge of the pool. "You put up one heck of a fight. I have you on speed, but your stamina is insane." she giggled as she regarded the other brunette for a moment. "Wanna do this again sometime? Say next time I'll give you a ten second handicap." she offered a cheeky grin as she other girl floated forward till she was only a few inches away.

A mischievous grin spread across Akane's features. "Tomorrow then? Same time and screw the handicap. "

The bubbly swimmer grinned. "Deal! Wanna grab some lunch? I'm starving." she smiled brightly as the other girl's grin widened.

"We must have been separated at birth Hina. You read my mind." she grinned wildly as she paddled swiftly towards the ladder. "The last donut is mine though."

Asahina puffed her cheeks out in protest. She darted across the water like a fish, as she followed after Akane. "As if! I won so the last one should be mine. Besides you always eat the last one."

The gymnast smirked as she lewdly eyed the other girl, as she climbed out of the pool. "Just doing you a favor. Your tits and ass are big enough without that extra sugary goodness."

Aoi's mouth fluttered as she felt her face growing hot as she pulled herself up, before jabbing a finger towards Akane.

"Like you're one to talk. Yours are huge too!" she sputtered.

"Yeah but at least I don't try to hide my puppies and lie about the size because I'm embarrassed."

Asahina's mouth fell open. "W-Who told you? I never told anyone that." she squeaked.

"No one. I just figured it was something you'd do." Akane howled in laughter as she began to take off running towards the changing room.

"Y-You what?!" Asahina's brow furrowed as she took off at full speed after the other girl. "AKANE!" she yelled.

* * *

 **12:25 P.M Day Eighteen**

 **First Floor**

 **Bath House**

"I have to give it to you Fujisaki using this place to hide this laptop was ingenious. Do you really think you can find a way for Alter Ego to help us?" Kirigiri asked as she eyed the programmer who sat fiddling with the piece of tech.

The small boy slowly lifted his gaze as he slowly nodded his head. "I-I think so. I just have to find a way to access the network, then we might be able to figure out who's behind all of this, and why they're doing it."

"I see. I am curious about something though. Why did you decide to tell me about this out of the blue?" Kiri asked as she eyed the programmer.

Chihiro sighed softly. "I-I just thought I should let someone else know, and I hoped you might be able to help us. That and I thought I could trust you to be discreet."

The lavender hair girl allowed a rare smile. "I appreciate your trust Fujisaki and I can appreciate why you'd prefer discretion. At the risk of sound distrustful, I think we shouldn't mention this to anyone else. I imagine it shouldn't be too hard, you are quite adept at keeping secrets after all." she mused with a knowing look.

"W-Wait? H-how did you find out?" Chihiro felt himself tense him in fear.

"Fujisaki I wouldn't say a word to anyone. That's your truth, I did however begin to suspect earlier on. Then all it took was noticing your name on the Handbook still shows your room in the boy's hallway which of course means you simply swapped into the extra girl's room. Relax I'm not going to judge you. As I said it's your secret to reveal to whom you choose." she offered quietly.

The shy programmer bow his head as relieved sigh escaped him. "Thank you for not looking at me like I'm a freak. Now that you, Miu, and Owada know, I feel a lot less scared. " he paused a moment, before sighing. "Are you sure about keeping this from everyone though? I mean they need to know at some point."

"When it becomes a reality perhaps, as for now this could be our only solution out of this place. The more people who know, the greater chance Monokuma will discover the truth. Please Fujisaki this is important."

The programmer offered a solemn nod, as he momentarily closed his eyes. "Believe me I understand. I won't let you down."

* * *

 **1:07 P.M Day Eighteen**

 **Second Floor**

 **Arcade Hall**

On the far side of the Arcade Hall there was a large couch, that set in front of a massive TV. There a group of five sat playing a zombie survival game on a game console.

"GONTA! Shoot the Zom Zom! Don't shoot us." Hiyoko huffed as she stared at the bulking Entmologist

"Oh Gonta very sorry. He not very good at video games." Gokuhara chuckled deeply as he reloaded his gun in the game, before accidentally shooting Hifumi in the back.

"Hehe I guess it's a good thing I've been stockpiling medpacks. Though admittedly I've used most of mine because of Gonta rather than the zombies." Yamada mused with a sheepish expression as he began to heal himself.

Kokichi grinned wildly as he turned on a chainsaw, before hacking through a larger zombie. "Hehe this is why I give Gonta plenty of space. He can't shoot you if you're not in front of him."

Saionji huffed as she leaned forward on the couch only to let out a squeal, as her pistol clicked as she reached her last round. A zombie sprang forward. "No! I'm almost out of health." she whined only to hear a gunshot, as the head of the undead in front of her exploded in a shower of blood and gore.

"Have no fear Nanami is here." The Gamer murmured as her character stalked forward, before throwing her sniper rifle over her shoulder.

Hiyoko grinned in a gleeful manner. "Nerd I almost forgive you for taking my bunny."

Chiaki's gaze flitted to the blonde next to her. "She's mine and her name is Usami. You should get some more ammo. Ouma where did you go?"

The Supreme Leader grinned deviously. "Just doing a little bit of exploring. I'll catch back up with you guys."

"You're not being a teamplayer." Nanami frowned slightly.

The boy grinned in response. "Oh you'll be fine. This map is easy and besides you're the ultimate gamer aren't you?"

"U-Uh Miss Nanami! We've got an incoming horde!" Hifumi exclaimed excitedly as his character ducked behind a smoking car.

"I can't find any ammo. Crap I'm going to get nommed by all those gross bastards with just an axe." Hiyoko huffed.

"Uh Gonta help!" The boy exclaimed as his character suddenly bolted forward in front of the other characters.

"No Gonta don't be a hero! It's suicide!" Hifumi exclaimed dramatically.

"Gonta do everything he can to save his friends. That's all that matters to Gonta." The boy said as he charged towards the shambling horde.

"He'll never survive. We have to cover him." Chiaki said as she leveled five consecutive headshots, before she continued to advance closer.

"No stay back Miss Nanami! Gonta no want anyone to get hurt. Gonta knows he's not very good, but even Gonta can do this right." The boy said as he switched weapons as he revealed a grenade.

"Wait! You're the one who picked that up earlier? Waaah I wanted that." Hiyoko whined as she kicked her legs.

"Forgive Gonta, but this way everyone else can survive." The boy said as he pulled the pin of the grenade as he hurtled forward. A few seconds passed, before the immediate vicinity erupted in an explosion of gore and blood. There was now a large clearing where the horde once was.

The small dancer shot a dirty look at Kokichi. "Ouma what are you doing in the safe house already? You left us out there. Freaking loser!" she exclaimed as she shot the boy a raspberry.

"Hey don't be mad at me. You're just jealous you didn't think of the same thing." He smirked impishly at her.

"Uh Gonta? Why didn't you just throw the grenade?" Hifumi blinked as he looked at the boy who was the only person seated on the floor.

The burly teen rubbed the back of his head in a sheepish manner. "Gonta was pretty sure he'd mess up the throw. Gonta is really bad at games, but he wanted to help friends."

A trill of laughter escaped Nanami as she leaned forward and wrapped her arms around the larger boy's neck. "Gonta it's alright. You don't have to be good at games to enjoy them with friends."

* * *

 **35 Survivors Remain**

* * *

 ***AN***

 **Guest**

 _Yeah I thought it would be interesting to have the Cospox return be instead of being a real issue, instead be a made up affliction meant to put Shirogane above suspicion initially. The way I see it since this is isn't in the V3 universe which gets really wacky, that I would adapt certain elements differently._

 **The Kobold Necromancer**

 _I think one of the best things to do is to answer a question and offer a new one in it's place. It's one of the reasons why I wanted to redo this fic in the first place. I felt like I revealed far too much about the end game early on. Which was a shame because the pay off in these games is always that big reveal at the ending._

 **Wrookie01**

 _Hey it's been a while my friend! Glad to see you in the reviews again and I love that theory. Really creative and well thought out so kudos to you._

 **Luckenhaft**

I had a blast reading all your reviews of the last few chapters. I particularly loved seeing your reaction to my Kokichi Meta joke. It was sort of my cheeky wink at fan community surrounding Daganronpa, but I felt like it worked in the context of the story rather well HAHA. Also Komaeda is a character I love to hate. Because he's more morally ambiguous than say Tsumugi for example. Which makes it fun to see them squaring off against one another.

 **cptdouglasjfalcon**

 _Hey I'm glad you've been enjoying the interactions thus far. It's beginning to become a lot more manageable since the cast size has shrunk considerably. It makes a lot more feasible to include every character within a chapter in some form._

 **The Unexpected Trial**

 _I really wanted to tackle that last trial in an interesting way. It was less about who dunnit and more about how and why. I tried to show Angie's slow rise and fall throughout this story. With her becoming more obsessed with spreading her message, to it becoming twisted in the wake of Hiro's death, to her being manipulated by that book and Shirogane. It's dark and twisted but I think it's very appropriate for Daganronpa._

 **F826Intaglio**

 _Oh I've been working on something extra special. I hope you feel that the wait is worth it._

 **Zephyrius29**

 _Well in regards to Tenko I feel like it's a good revelation. Especially since it's focuses on our first case that involved a female killer and yet another girl who was manipulating her. I want to get her past the manhating, but I couldn't justify her going from 0-60 without some growth and natural development._

 **darknessking6**

 _It's interesting to show how things break and reassemble throughout this story._

 **Miranda**

 _I was literally lying in bed when I read this comment. I felt so selfconcious about this line as I realized it was such an Ouma gesture that I turned my computer back on and red did that sentence. Haha so in short thank you for pointing that out to me. I try my best, but it's always a juggling act when you have to capture this many characters back and forth._

 **Natsukumo1000**

 _Hey it's wonderful to have new reviewers! Thank you for taking the chance to drop a review and thanks for reading this fic. I won't spoil the ending, but things are going to catch a lot of people off guard. I think that's important though. There's no sense in doing the exact same story as we've already seen._

 **doomqwer**

 _I don't know why Doom, but for some reason I imagine you eating a bowl of cereal with a picture of Junko and Monokuma's face on it. Maybe call it Desparios? Frost Monokuma Flakes? I'll let you decide!_

 **ronin warriors fanatic**

 _Yeah I'd originally planned on keeping Shirogane our secret baddy throughout this story, but I realized that we'd already seen that in V3. What's the point of doing an AU if everything follows that plotline verbatim?_


	56. Chapter 56: Monochrome

**Chapter 56: Monochrome**

 **1** **:17 P.M Day Eighteen**

 **First Floor**

 **Sauna**

"This was a good idea Makoto. Though I bet after the morning you've had, that you need every moment of this. I know that I do. I do everything I can to try and stay positive, it's just hard sometimes. Especially when we go from butchering one another, to having moments like this." Hajime chuckled mirthlessly, as he adjusted his towel.

Naegi shook his head slightly, before leaning back. "Believe me I know what you mean man. I've been trying my best to keep everyone's spirits high. Truth is I don't know how we get out of this mess. " he closed his eyes. "I mean what do we really know Hajime? We've lost an unknown amount of time and it seems like we all knew each other beforehand. It still doesn't explain why we're here now, and why anyone would want to put us all through this."

The Reserve Course Student offered a weak smile. "So all the pep talk stuff and you're just as concerned as I am. It's actually good to know. At first I thought you were sort of naïve."

A chuckle actually escaped Makoto. "I wouldn't say that I'm not sometimes. I'm not lying when I say we're getting out of this place. I just don't even begin to know how we get to that point. " He paused as he opened his eyes, as he tilted his head to regard the other boy. "But everyone is already so tense. They need hope and I want to give them that."

Hinata smiled. "Spoken like a true leader. Never did ask though, how did you end up calling the shots with your group?"

Naegi laughed as he rubbed the back of his head. "I'm still trying to figure that out myself. Heck I was unconscious after Mondo laid me out. I woke up to find the group was already filled up, and the decision had been made without me." he shook his head. "How bout you? I doubt you volunteered either."

Hajime folded his arms. "I kind of got strong armed into it. Something about me being the best for the job. I ended up with most of the introverts with the exception of Koizumi and Iruma. No one was exactly lining up to do it." he chuckled mirthlessly

Makoto was quiet for a few moments. "How are things going for you and Tsumiki? She's really come a long way since that first day. She hardly even stutters anymore and she seems a lot more confident."

Hinata offered a soft chuckle. "Well things are sort of complicated right now. I don't know how best to explain it."

"Something wrong with you and Mikan? You both seem to be getting along well." he mused with a knowing smile.

Hajime cleared his throat. "Not necessarily. It's just complicated. Between her and Nanami." he said quietly.

"Mikan and Nanami?" he questioned, before his eyes widened. "Wait are you saying that you-" he was cut off quickly by Hajime.

"Makoto. You have to believe me when I say, I'm not that kind of guy. I didn't plan to end up caring about two different girls. I especially didn't expect them to suggest we try to make it work. They both seem so genuine about it. I don't want to hurt either of them. " he sighed. "The worst part now is a part of me feels that it gives me twice as much to lose."

Naegi was quiet for a few moments as he tried to let all of that information process. "Believe me when I say that I understand how you feel. Hina is so precious to me. She has this way of lighting up a room and I don't know what I would if something happened to her." he paused as he worked his jaw slowly. "I feel like such a jackass but I can't get rid of these feelings I have for Maizono and M-Junko. I've been trying really hard to act oblivious and bury it, but it's so hard. How can you fall in love with more than one person?" he shook his head as he stared at the other boy intently. "So how did it happen to you? If you don't mind me asking?"

Hajime offered a fond smile, as he scratched along his jaw for a moment. "Well with Mikan I felt so protective of her when we first met. It made me so angry to see anyone treat a person as kind as her, in a cruel manner. She has a lot of demons she's having to overcome, but I've seen her grow so much already. When she smiles, I just want to do anything I can to keep it on her face as long as possible. I want to be gentle and patient with her, because she's worth it to me." he was quiet a moment as he took a small breath.

"Nanami she's precious to me too. I thought at first she was reserved, more like Kyoko. However I began to see little glimpses of her real personality. That first night when we tried to find information off of the computers in the A.V Room. It was a bust. No sooner had Chihiro started, we ended up being caught by Monokuma. He was threatening Fujisaki with punishment. I was terrified, but I stuck up for Fujisaki anyways, it was the first time I'd heard Nanami say so much. She was so fierce, like she was willing to face down Monokuma herself to save Fujisaki. She said I gave her confidence, but it was the same for me with her. I started to see her in a different light after that." he paused a moment as he rolled his jaw.

"I could help but find myself watching her after that. She's so thoughtful about everyone, and I love how awkwardly adorable she can be. I wanted to start doting on her so we worked to get her that rabbit plushie she carries everywhere now. I know it's silly, but seeing that soft smile on her face. Somehow it makes some of the misery we've been through feel worth it. I've never seen her so happy as when I handed her Usami. " he chuckled softly.

"Shortly after that we all settled into this weird relationship. I don't expect anyone else to understand it. Heck I barely do myself. Though I guess you do have an idea yourself don't you? he mused as he peered over at Makoto.

Naegi offered a sympathetic smile. "Yeah I really do. Believe me when I say, I understand complicated bro." he laughed as he playfully swatted the other boy's shoulder.

"Something wrong with you and Aoi?" Hinata asked quietly.

"Heh I'm surprised Mikan didn't tell you. I guess as the Ultimate Nurse, she takes the patience confidentially seriously." Naegi mused with a light smile.

"Is this about her being sick recently?" Hajime asked as he raised a single brow.

"You could say that. I need you to keep this to yourself, but I trust you Hajime. More than most. Hina is pregnant." he offered quietly.

Hajime simply stared for a few seconds as he worked his jaw slowly. "You definitely do understand complicated." he managed in a stunned tone. "I can see why you feel so guilty now about your feelings for Junko and Sayaka. I don't know even know what to tell you." Hinata admitted as his brow furrowed.

Makoto bowed his head slightly. "There's nothing I can do. The best thing I can do for them is to bury those feelings, because I don't want to hurt anyone I care about."

Hinata smiled sadly. "That's admirable of you to say Naegi, but what if that hurts them more in the process?"

* * *

 **1:28 P.M Day Eighteen**

 **First Floor**

 **Dining Hall**

Shuichi stared at his empty plate with a vacant expression, it wasn't until he felt someone yank his cap off his head that he regained his sense.

The Detective blinked as he saw the Pianist sitting next to him with a small smile on her face. She had the cap resting on her head now. "I thought you'd burned this thing Shuichi? Why is it suddenly back? Did you turn back into a turtle?"

The dark haired boy let out a half hearted chuckle. "Turtle? What does that have to do with anything. Maybe I just like wearing it."

Kaede leaned forward as she pressed her lips against his, before pulling backwards. "You were a turtle when we first met, because you were always hiding your shell. You were hiding under this thing silly. What's bothering you?"

Saihara eyed the Pianist a moment, before sighing. "It's probably stupid, but I can't stop thinking about that notebook Ryoko and I found. That and I'm trying to avoid her like the plague."

Kaede snickered as she rested her head on his shoulder. "That's not very nice Sai. She just has a little crush on you. I mean can you blame her? You're the only person she remembers from day to day."

"Believe me I know Kaede, but she doesn't really understand boundaries. I don't want to hurt her feelings, but you're my girl and the only girl I want." He mumbled, before averting his gaze.

The blonde blushed brightly as she fidgeted slightly. "Jeez Shuichi you can't say things that sudden. My heart feels like it's racing a hundred miles an hour right now."

"Isn't that a good thing?" The Detective asked as he offered her a coy smile.

"Not if my poor heart gives out dummy." she grinned as she leaned her head against his. "Just be honest with her Shuichi. I know your the kind of guy I can trust. What she really needs is as many friends as she can get. Everyone around her as been so thoughtful, but she could use a friend who she'll remember the next day."

Saihara smiled slightly. "Kaede how do you always know how to say the right things?" he asked as he curled an arm around her waist.

"Plenty of practice and maybe a little bit of luck?" Kaede smirked slightly.

* * *

 **1:39 P.M Day Eighteen**

 **First Floor**

 **Theater (Makeup Room)**

"You guys what if he freaks out? What if he just flat out rejects it? I mean this is totally nuts. Hina are you sure you're alright with this? I wouldn't blame you if you told us both to back off." Maizono pivoted her head from where she sat as she stared worriedly at the Swimmer.

Aoi smiled softly as she crossed her arms, before leaning against the nearby wall. "Saya I swear it's alright. I mean it's totally bonkers, but I'm willing to give it a shot. I love guys and I know that Koto cares about both of you. I want all of us to be happy and why not try? None of us know if tomorrow is even guaranteed. If I don't make it, I want to be surrounded by the people I care about the most." she smiled faintly as she rested a hand on her stomach a moment.

"This is incredibly touching, but Saya if you keep moving your head I'm going to screw up your make up. The last thing you want is to look like a clown in front of Naegels right?" Mukuro smirked slightly as the blue haired girl tensed slightly.

"Sorry I'm just letting my mind get the best of me. I've never been this nervous before preforming." Sayaka exhaled slowly.

The Soldier smiled faintly as she dabbed at some mascara with a brush. "Saya you could quite literally just stand on that stage and not utter a word. It wouldn't probably change the outcome, so don't panic. Just relax and do what you came here to do."

"We'll have your back the entire time! So make sure you kickass and take names!" Hina grinned as she offered the idol a thumbs up.

"Donuts this isn't a Jason Statham movie. We don't want her to clobber Naegi, but I know what you mean." She smiled as she offered the swimmer a small wink.

Maizono smiled softly as she rubbed her palms together. "You guys I just thought of something, what if someone else comes in? Oh my god they could ruin everything."

Ikusuba rolled her eyes, before letting out an exaggerated sigh. "Christ you're being such a bundle of anxiety. Don't worry about it. If someone does walk in, let them enjoy the show. This is about you and him and all of us. Just focus on that."

Sayaka blushed slightly as she numbly nodded her head. "Right. I won't let anything hold me back."

* * *

 **1:50 P.M Day Eighteen**

 **First Floor**

 **Dormitories**

"I knew you were an idiot, but I assumed even you could follow basic instructions." Togami scowled as his eyes narrowed as he regarded Kazuichi,Miu, and Keebo.

The Mechanic gritted his teeth as he gestured at the now repaired 'flashlight'. "Look jackass you wanted results and I got them. Miu has been helping me piece it back together and Keebo has been doing scans for us. Look you can trust them."

The Heir frowned as he folded his arms. "Ah yes because that's served so many of our deceased comrades thus far. I suppose it's moot point though, now that you've elected to disregard my orders."

"Oh just fucking stuff it already! You're acting like such a bitch. Is it your time of the month or something?" Iruma scowled as she shot the blonde a dirty look.

"Miss Iruma I believe that is physically impossible for a human male, unless my data is grossly mistaken." Keebo mused as his he stared thoughtfully at Togami.

"Nope it's completely possible Bobo! See he just exudes little bitch out of every pore." Miu smirked wildly at the heir as she rested a hand on her hip.

Togami's jaw fell open. "How dare you. Are you always this disgustingly obscene?!"

"Only on days that end in a Y." Souda muttered as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Look you didn't come here to fight with Miu right? We fixed it and Keebo has analyzed it thoroughly."

"You can thank me for making some more upgrades, to include those features by the way Byakubitch." The Inventor smirked as she threw an arm around Keebo's neck.

Togami suppressed another scowl, as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "If you're done wasting my time, just get on with it already. What does it do?"

Keebo folded his arms as he stared down at the device. "From what I could discern the device can be uploaded with information and by flipping this switch that information can be transferred directly into a subject's brain. The light that is projected is actually coded with the information. It is initially received by your eyes, before being fed directly to your brain."

Byakuya's eyes widened in surprise as he gestured at the device. "And was there anything already on it?"

The Ultimate Robot shook his head. "No unfortunately whatever was on it beforehand was lost when it was damaged. What I can say is this thing possesses the ability to rewrite an individual's brain, even our way of thinking could be altered if someone were to use it in that way."

"Some freaky ass shit ain't it?" Miu asked as she peered down at the device.

Souda nodded as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah definitely if left in the wrong hands."

"But you said this device is empty currently correct? It has no current information attached to it? How would one go about transferring information on to this device?" Togami asked as he stared at Keebo.

"Well if you had access to a computer and the right software you could upload whatever you wanted on to it." Keebo mused.

Togami smirked slightly. "Well as I recall there was a laptop found in the library. However it was nonfunctional. Would you care to fix that?"

Kazuichi rubbed the back of his neck. "Well I could probably take a look at it, but what do you want with this thing so badly?"

"Just imagine if we could rid ourselves of sociopaths with a flick of a switch. As I recall there isn't a rule against warping the mind. I can think of two perfect test subjects." Togami mused as he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"That's your fucking plan? To just erase anyone you don't like away? Fuck are you even listening to yourself? You sound like a sociopath yourself dickwad." Iruma scowled at the boy.

Kazuichi rubbed along his jaw. "I mean I wouldn't lament not having to worry about Shirogane and Komaeda going all bonkers on us, but we don't even know if this thing works right. I'm not so sure if it's the right thing to do."

"Have you forgotten who we're dealing with? These two have already have so much blood on their hands, but you're hesitant to use this because it makes you uncomfortable? Give it to me then. I'll do what you're incapable of." Togami snapped as he extended his hand.

Keebo picked up the device as her stared at the heir a moment, before he turned and hurled it against the wall causing the glass and casing to shatter.

"FOOL! What have you done?" Togami yelled as he crossed the room, before examining the fractured device.

"I will not apologize for my actions. This kind of technology is too dangerous to be used. There is a moral line that should never be crossed. To erase someone's mind is to erase their very identity and soul. I may not have a brain in the same way as the rest of you, but I know that my programming was altered repeatedly. I would not wish that upon anyone else." Keebo said with a fierce expression.

Byakyua shook his head. "Do as you will then. I hope you conscious remains clean. When more blood is spilled, I hope you realize you could have prevented it. Not that it matters to me regardless, but I'm sure those around you would have appreciated a choice." he scowled as he stalked out of the room.

"Great whelp I guess he's gonna be in a pissy mood for a while." Souda sighed.

Miu stared at Keebo a moment, before letting out a raucous laugh. "SHIT Keebo that was fucking awesome! We ever get out of here and I'll make you a lady Keebo to boink till you're leaking fluids everywhere." She grinned wildly.

"Is boinking considered a good thing Miss Iruma? I'm afraid I'm not familiar with the term." Keebo frowned.

"Hell yeah it is! Don't worry I'll update your vocabulary sometime too!" Miu smirked.

Souda paled. "Oh god please don't do that."

* * *

 **2:29 P.M Day Eighteen**

 **First Floor**

 **Theater**

Makoto quietly stepped into the theater, before gazing around with a curious look. "Hello?" He called out as he walked through the rows of seats towards the stage itself.

His eyes widened slightly in surprise as curtain slowly drew back.

Maizono slowly emerged onto the stage fully dressed in one of her idol outfits that was a light pink color.

A hint of pink stained her face as she stared down at the boy for a long moment, before raising a microphone to her mouth. "Naegi this is my song to you." she said as her soft voice carried across the room.

Naegi felt himself almost on autopilot as he slumped into a chair in the front row, before offering her the warmest smile he could manage.

The uncertainty melted from the Idol's face with a final intake of breath, the next moment she was truly the Ultimate Pop Idol. Her Lyrical voice resonated across the room from the first line that left her lips.

 _"Don't decide where to meet tomorrow."_

 _"Would you mind if I called you?"_

 _"Pounding as I hear it ring, until I finally hear your voice."_

 _"Whisper something soft in my ear._

 _"The love of Monochrome is wrapped in two people."_

 _"Can you feel the temperature rising?_

 _"Can you feel the love between you and I?"_

 _"Monochome View is just as colorful, but the only shade I see is you."_

 _"It looks like a Monochrome Two way._

 _"Is this really happening? Can you see me?"_

 _"If a Monochrome dream is with you it's a rainbow color._

 _"That's a clear feeling."_

 _"Black and white in a monochrome world."_

 _"Your vivid color flows through my veins."_

 _"I'll run to you."_

 _"It looks like a Monochrome Two way."_

 _"Is this really happening? Can you see me?"_

 _"If a Monochrome dream is with you it's a rainbow color."_

 _"That's a clear feeling."_

 _"Black and white in a monochrome world."_

 _"Your vivid color flows through my veins."_

 _"That's a clear feeling."_

 _"You and I can be a spark."_

 _"If you merge it with a monochrome distance, it is colorful."_

 _"Don't decide where to meet tomorrow."_

 _"Would you mind if I called you?"_

 _"Be clear. Just give me an answer."_ Maizono's soft voice trailed off as a light sheen of sweat adorned her brow. Her chest rose and fell repeatedly, as she didn't hesitate as she leapt off the stage.

Makoto reached up and wiped away a few tears out of his eyes, as the blue haired beauty approached him. "M-Maizono I-" he trailed off as she wiped her own eyes as she knelt down in front of him.

"Silly aren't I suppose to be the one doing all the crying?" Sayaka sniffed as she slowly took his hands into hers. "Makoto Naegi I'm in love with you. I have been since we were in middle school. When you saved that crane's life and nursed it back to health. You have such a gentle soul and no matter what anyone tells you, that's not a weakness. You've never been like anyone else in the world. I know how much you care about Hina, but I can't keep lying to myself. If we don't make it out of here, I don't want to leave anything unsaid." She breathed as she squeezed his hands.

Naegi bowed his head as he felt his emotions get the better of him. "Maizono I've never stopped thinking about you. I always dreamed about being able to walk alongside you, to be able to tell you how I felt. I never once thought you'd give me the time of day. I was nobody, I was just average in just about every regard. Then by some random chance we wound up in Hope's Peak together." he paused as his lips pulled into a fine line.

"I woke up next to Hina and we hit it off so quickly. It felt like we'd known each other for a long time, I guess we had in reality. I never planned it, but I fell for her before I even knew what was happening. I love her Maizono and that was long before I knew she was pregnant. She's like the sun to me, she makes everything brighter. I'd never do anything to hurt her." He whispered. "And I can't even explain this feeling in my chest, but when I knew something was going to happen to Junko, I didn't even hesitate. I wish I could say it was just because I'm selfless. That I would have done it for even a stranger, but I couldn't help but feel like I was about to lose someone precious to me. Someone I couldn't live without." He shook his head as his voice caught in his throat a moment.

"And I wanted so hard to never tell you because it just seemed cruel, but Maizono I love you too. You were my first crush and that feeling has only grown stronger, but no matter what my heart wants I'm only one person. No matter what I do someone I care about loses." the boy pressed his palms against his face. "God I shouldn't have said anything, I'm so sorry."

The boy tensed ever so slightly as he felt something soft against his forehead. "Silly you said something so sweet, but you immediately assumed the worst." Maizono's soft voice pulled him out of his reverie. He tilted his head up to see that it was no longer just the two of them. A few feet behind Maizono stood none other than Asahina and Mukuro.

"Guys I'm so sorry. I swear I never wanted to hurt any of you." Makoto started only to be silenced as Sayaka pressed an index finger to his lips.

"All of us by now know exactly how you feel. It's time you know our feelings." The Idol smiled softly as she removed her necklace, before placing it in his hand. She offered him a small wink, before stepping backwards.

Naegi looked between the trio in a stunned silence a moment, before he curiously opened the locket. The confusion that followed on his face elicited a giggle from Asahina and a small smirk from Ikusuba.

"Relax Naegels. We're not here to crucify you or anything. We just want you to know how we feel." The Soldier shifted uncomfortably as she chewed over her words a moment. "Once upon a time we were all together."

Makoto blinked as he peered up from the locket. "T-Together? What do you mean by together?"

"She means we were all involved." Sayaka smiled lightly.

"Yeah believe me I was just as shocked Koto, but a part of me knows it's the truth. As crazy as the might sound." The swimmer smiled gently as she rested a hand over her heart.

"H-How? How did we ever? Didn't people freak out or something? I don't have the most experience in dating, but I'm pretty sure that's not normal right?" Makoto said as he looked between the girls.

Mukuro knelt down as she rested her hand against his cheek. "Naegi you know I said I can't tell you everything. Some of it I'm ashamed of. In fact there's a lot of things I regret, but there's so much I wish I could tell you all. What I can say is what I told Hina and Saya. The world was a very different place when the four of us became involved together. The last thing any of us cared about was what the rest of the world thought. All that mattered was each other and the happiness we found with one another. I can't guarantee any of us will have a happy ending, but what Maizono said is true. I tried to bury that side of myself, but I would rather risk it all and die in the process than live on feeling like there was a hole in my heart."

Naegi was quiet a moment as he chewed on the inside of his cheek. "I was so afraid of letting you all down. Of someone being hurt, I couldn't stand the thought of seeing any one of you suffer."

"You don't have to do that Koto. I'm not sure how this all happened before, but all of you are precious to me. I love all of you and if we leave this place together, I won't care anymore about what the world may think of us. So long as we stay together." Hina offered an infectious smile as she knelt down next to Mukuro as she took of the boy's hands into hers. "Besides three mothers are better than one right? I could use all the help I can get." She giggled as she playfully stuck out her tongue.

"So Makoto Naegi, you're without a doubt one of the luckiest guys alive. So do you want to give all of us together a chance? We need your answer." Maizono's lips twitched into an amused smile as she too knelt down on the opposite side of Mukuro as she took Makoto's free hand.

"Well Naegels what's it gonna be?" Mukuro smirked at the boys glazed over expression.

"Honestly girls? I keep expecting to wake up. This is totally insane and I don't know if I can make even one of you happy let alone all of you." he offered a sheepish smile "But I'll do everything I can to make to this work, to make all of you happy. To keep all of you safe and one day we can leave this place and never look back." Naegi said as he looked between each of them. "If that's alright with the three of you."

The three exchanged a long look, before a mischievous look crossed their respective faces as the three suddenly leaned forward. Mukuro's lips melded against his forehead as Maizono and Asahina's lips pressed against either of his cheeks.

"How's that for an answer Naegels?" The Soldier smirked.

Mukuro affectionately flicked the stunned boy's nose, enjoying watching his face flush a deep red tint.

* * *

 **35 Survivors Remain**

* * *

 ***AN* So total transparency here, I looked up the lyrics for Monochrome Answer which is an actual Maizono song. Turns out the translation is rather odd in English, so I took some liberties. I'm no expert, but I hope it served the necessary purpose anyways. The song is suppose to be in reference to Naegi from what I understand.**

 **The Unexpected Trial **

_I really try to feature different characters during these free time chapters. It's important to me to have development with them in these more relaxed moments and not just in the Cases and Trials._

 ** link9753 **

_Yeah Daganronpa is really a strange setting or maybe it's just an anime/manga thing. To be able to go from murder to such casual moments would be weird in a real world setting. I do like being able to have them all bonding because it puts more at stake when someone is wrenched away._

 **Guest**

 _I really like the idea of the dark reflection. We'll explore more about Ouma as this goes further on. He's a character I think that's fun to tease and give small glimpses. Of course you're left wondering if that's really who he is or just another lie._

 ** Natsukumo1000 **

_When I first wrote this fic's first iteration I didn't have the ending planned per say, so I felt like a lot had to be added retroactively. I wanted to avoid that this time, so I've diagramed and plotted out most of the cases,murders, and much of the ending albeit leaving myself a little wiggle room here and there. As for Ryoko? I would never tell you to go read a novel for context, but I'd highly suggest checking out Ryoko's bio on the wiki page. I think it might offer a lot more information behind her character. I don't want to post anything here in case people don't want to spoil themselves on the contents of Daganronpa Zero._

 ** SuperedX **

_Someone asked me a long time ago to write a slice of life non despair story. Honestly I would do that, but I don't really see a driving point for a story there. To me I enjoy writing some of these lighter fluffier moments to offset the gloom and doom often present around them. It's a way these kids cope without losing their everloving minds lol._

 ** He Who Seeks The Joys in Life**

 _Good sir you have made my evening! I've enjoyed reading all of this haha. Particularly love the various nicknames and the comments involving the various ships._

 ** God Emperor Of GAR-halla **

_Hell that would be one heck of a match between those two._

 ** doomqwer **

_Mm I'm actually drinking coffee out of my darkside mug while writing this. Drink up my friend!_

 ** PantaPanta **

_Don't you worry PantaPanta! I didn't forget our mischievous Supreme Leader. It's just a juggling act with all the pieces on the board, but I'm trying to play Ouma as being a bit sneakier and honestly more clever than Tsumugi and Komaeda. I think you'll be pleased as he has been doing "things" even if we haven't seen them personally. You'll see soon enough._

 ** Gatekeeper TAR **

_I always love that during the Free Time events I've made people so paranoid. That's what's great about this series as a whole. You never know what may or may not be pertinent to a case until it's tool ate._

 ** Shiny Oshawott King **

_OMG I should totally do one-shot fanfic to determine Celestial's murderer! :P_

 ** YAmomoto **

_It might be a convenient plot tool, but I do enjoy jumping ahead periodically as it gives room for more development. When something peculiar happens you're left to wonder what happened to bring those characters to that point. This is sort of the case with Fuyuhiko and Pekoyama. We saw a scene between them not long ago admitting their feelings towards one another. Then we have a reference to the fact Fuyuhiko has been in a better mood by Kaede. Then of course that scene itself. It's a way of raising more questions. Clearly something expedited their connection with one another to reach that point._


	57. Chapter 57: Secrets: Act One

**Chapter 57: Secrets: Act One**

 **2:41 P.M Day Eighteen**

 **First Floor**

 **Nurse's Office**

"I-I'm sorry for being delayed. I hope you weren't waiting very long." Mikan stammered a quick apology as she eyed the Anthropologist.

"Kekeke it was no trouble at all. Thank you for sparing the time Miss Tsumiki. It is quite thoughtful of you." Korekiyo's bright gaze followed the Nurse.

Mikan paced back and forth as she began to write something on a clipboard. She peeked up a moment, before offering a faint smile. "N-No I'm more than happy to help. You said you felt light headed this morning?"

Shinguji thoughtfully touched his hand against his chin. "Ah yes I had just finished refereeing for a game of Tennis, and was on my way down the hall when I suddenly felt fatigued. The sensation has come and gone a few times since then."

The Ultimate Nurse nodded her head softly as her brow furrowed slightly. "Um and when was the last time you ate anything?"

Korekiyo was silent a moment, before an abrupt trill of laughter escaped his lips. "Dear me, I suppose it was yesterday evening. I do tend to get absorbed in my work."

"Then it seems you're probably just famished. Please try to take better care of yourself." Mikan offered a shy smile as she held the clipboard against her chest. "Is there anything else I can help you with Shinguji?"

The boy chuckled as he carefully worked out a crease in his uniform. "Not of a medical nature Miss Tsumiki. I do appreciate your concern though, I will endeavor to be more conscious. I do have a somewhat private query if you'll indulge me?"

The Nurse blinked a couple of times. "W-What is it?" she stammered slightly.

"Are you and Ouma close at all?" Kiyo asked as he arched a single brow.

Mikan bowed her head slightly. "Well I don't believe so. The only real interaction we've had, was when I removed his stitches. I don't mean to speak ill of anyone, but he makes me nervous. Why do you ask?"

Kiyo chuckled in amusement. "No it's quite alright, Ouma and I do seem to make people uncomfortable. His falsehoods and general demeanor seem to upset others. Most draw conclusions of me, based on my attire. In any case I was just merely curious. He seemed fond of you, but perhaps that in itself was merely a deception. It is truly impossible to say with him."

"I-I'm not sure if being liked by him would be a good or bad thing." The Nurse murmured softly.

"I assure you it is most certainly a good thing for your sake. In any case I've taken enough of your time. I shall follow your keen advice." Kiyo mused as he tapped his cap towards her, before strolling towards the door.

* * *

 **2:52** **P.M Day Eighteen**

 **Second Floor**

 **Men's Changing Room**

"Haha! Little dude I'm proud of you. You've really been hitting it hard the last few days." Mondo laughed loudly as he playfully swatted Fujisaki's shoulder causing the boy to blush.

"Well Miu says she doesn't mind, but I just want to be more like you. I want to be someone she can count on and be able to be strong." Chihiro murmured slightly though a small smile teased his features.

"Hey Chihiro don't stress out so much. I don't know how you ended up involved with such a crazy chick, but she seems totally into you. So just pace yourself bro. No reason to hurt yourself by overdoing it." Mondo grinned down at the smaller boy.

Fujisaki allowed a sincere smile. "Thanks Owada. That means a lot, and thanks you know for helping me with this."

Mondo shook his head. "Eh don't mention it. Now you ready for another rep?"

The shy programmer nodded his head. "Yeah I'm ready." he said with some confidence.

"Great. That's what I like to hear!" Mondo grinned as he stood back and folded his arms.

Fujisaki stretched his arms as he approached the benchpress machine. "So Owada how did your tennis game go?"

The Ultimate Biker paled slightly. "Uh it wasn't pretty. Those girls were freaking tough as shit. We won, but it was only because of Ryoma. Dude's a freaking hurricane on the court. I was pretty much dead weight." He grumbled as he rubbed the back of his head. "You should play with Iruma sometime. I hear she was pretty smoking the other day in that little getup of hers."

Chihiro flushed as he grasped the bar, before peering up at the Biker. "I-I don't know if I'm ready for that yet. I'm just trying to get to the point where I can be honest with everyone about the real me."

Mondo snorted. "Hey I'm just giving ya shit. Probably for the best you don't do it immediately, bet that dress of yours don't hide boners for shit."

Fujisaki sputtered as he nearly dropped the bar. "O-Owada!" he stammered in a mixture of frustration and embarrassment.

* * *

 **2:58 P.M Day Eighteen**

 **First Floor**

 **Hallway**

Fuyuhiko allowed a small smirk, as he saw Pekoyama walking down the hall towards him. "Peko I'm surprised to see you up and about. I thought you'd still be in bed."

The Ultimate Swordswoman offered him a confused expression, before bowing her head slightly. "Apologies Master I'm afraid I don't understand what you mean. You know I never sleep in. I am pleased to see you in such a good mood though. What brought this change on?"

"Shit I'm not gonna say something like that out loud. Look I just wanted to say thank you. I don't have any regrets." The Gangster admitted as he shoved his hands into his jacket, as he offered a somewhat embarrassed expression.

Pekoyama stared at him a moment, before stepping forward and pressing a palm against his forehead. "You don't seem to be running a fever."

"What in the world are you talking about? Of course I'm alright. You're the one acting weird, like you don't remember the morning we've had." The boy scoffed slightly, before feeling a chill run down his spine at her flummoxed expression.

"Master I've not seen you all day. You didn't answer your door earlier when I rang the bell, and before that I was training in the Gymnasium." Peko mused as she pulled her hand back.

 _'Nonono that's not possible. I was with Peko when someone rang bell at my door. I ignored it because I wasn't about to stop in the middle. Shit this doesn't make any damn sense. How could Peko not remember something like that? I'm not fucking crazy she was in my room, unless it wasn't her.'_ The boy's face twisted into a scowl as he clenched his fists. "Peko I have to go. I'll catch up with you later." he said in a cold tone as he started to turn away.

Pekoyama reached out a hand to grasp his shoulder. "Master what's bothering you? Is there anything I can do?"

The Gangster tensed up as his jaw tightened. "It's nothing Peko just something I need to take care of."

* * *

 **3:09 P.M Day Eighteen**

 **First Floor**

 **Laundry Room**

"Kirumi has anyone ever told you that you have an excellent poker face?" Celestia smirked as she peered over her hand of cards and at the Maid.

The Ultimate Maid offered a light smile in return. "Perhaps a few times. I actually taught Sonia how to play ages ago. She was very sheltered growing up."

Celestia chuckled. "I suppose that would explain some of her naivety. Though I am pleased she seems to be doing better."

"Better is an apt description. She is trying to remain brave in front of everyone, but it's going to take more than a few days for her to recover." Kirumi mused as she pushed to cards face down. "Two please."

The Gambler wordlessly dealt the other girl two cards, before drumming her clawed digit against the small table. "I have to commend her for that. Not everyone would have been able to compartmentalize their grief like that." she mused as she dealt herself two cards as well, before examining them.

"Sonia is a Princess for a reason. She was groomed from an early age to put her country, before anything else. I believe that's why she and I have always been such good friends. We've always been forced to put everyone else, before ourselves." Kirumi mused softly.

"Forgive me for prying, but you don't seem entirely at peace with that. May I inquire why you feel that way?" Celestia asked as she arched a single brow.

The Maid exhaled softly. "It's not an entirely pleasant nor interesting story. Are you certain that you wish to be bothered?"

The Ultimate Gambler's lips twitched ever so slightly. "Well you've already peaked my interest. You know what they say about curiosity and cats."

"Very well then as you wish. I never knew my father. I'm not sure if he was a one night courtship, if he and mother separated before I was born, or perhaps he simply is dead. Regardless of what the truth may be, my mother has always been a very difficult person. I do not believe she ever wanted to have children, she never treated me in any such manner. From the time I could walk, all I could remember is being drilled to obey orders. My mother was a maid herself and that's what she molded me into as well. I found far more kinship with my various Masters then I ever did with that woman." A sad smile flitted across her lips. "Even though Sonia is a Princess and I'm nothing, I understood what it meant to feel bound by my role."

Celestia let out a quiet sigh. "Seems we both suffer from parental issues. My apologies for intruding on your past."

Kirumi shook her head softly. "It's fine really. I wish I could say it was even traumatizing, but it's more like a void. We shared blood, but that's about all."

"At least she wasn't an alcoholic. When my father was unable to cope any longer, he took to drinking and gambling. Hence I came to be familiar with my talent at an early age." Celestia offered though her normal refined accent was missing.

"What about your mother? Was she there for you?" Kirumi asked quietly as she regarded the other girl.

"For a time, but she wasn't able to cope any better. She left when I was very young." The Gambler said in a voice barely above a murmur.

Kirumi bowed her head low. "Forgive me for speaking out of turn. I shouldn't have pushed the matter."

Celestia slowly spread her cards out. "I was more than capable of keeping my mouth shut. Besides it's only human nature to be curious. Three Queens." She said as her clawed digit tapped along the spread.

The maid let out a soft sigh as she slowly spread out her hand. "Full House."

A mirthless chuckle escaped Celestia. "I must be losing my touch. It's been a while since I've been beaten." she mused as she slowly rose to her feet. "I suppose it's an opportune moment to pause this Kirumi. Our laundry is about finished."

"It's about time I've been waiting on you two for over an hour now." A voice said as Shirogane slowly walked into the room.

"Miss Shirogane if you don't mind waiting for just a few more minutes, we will be finished shortly." Kirumi said curtly as she strode towards one of the dryers.

"Oh take your time. I haven't enjoyed a nice chat with anyone in a while. Turns out my nerdy persona was more popular than the real me." Tsumugi offered a sickly sweet smile, as she took a seat at the table they'd been at a moment ago.

"I believe there's little need to explain why you're not very popular Shirogane." Celestia mused as she opened one of the dryer doors, before offering a cursory stare over her shoulder.

The Cosplayer smirked at the comment, as she picked up one of the playing cards. "You know it's ironic that Angie's biggest faux pas was something as trivial as the details of a card game. Well if she had just kept her mouth shut and been more vague, she would have likely survived to praise Atua another day. Least it's a lot more quiet without those four around. Ishimaru and Angie just never shut up. It was either about rules or some ridiculous god. Then of course there was Tanaka and his emo bullshit. I'm pretty sure Sonia was the only person naïve enough to believe anything he said. Least their better off than tubby though. He's just a bloated corpse by now. There's not even anyone to mourn him, poor fat bastard didn't even have a real name." she chuckled darkly as she watched the pair intently.

Celestia promptly slammed the dryer door shut, before whirling around. Her heels clacking against the floor. She offered a sickly sweet smile. as she stared at the blue haired girl. "Tsumugi may I ask you something?" The gambler purred as she paced forward.

"By all means Miss Ludenberg." she said with sarcasm dripping off of her voice.

"Do you favor your right or left side more?" Celestia hissed as she reared back, before backhanding the girl across the face. The force of the blow actually knocked her out of her chair and into the floor. Celestia spit on the girl before starring down murderously at her. "Forgive me. I realized your opinion was irrelevant to me."

Tsumugi laid on the floor for a moment, before a hysterical laugh escaped her. She slowly rose to her feet, before rubbing her right cheek. "Now that wasn't very ladylike. That's like something a filthy commoner would do."

Kirumi's eyes widened as she immediately bolted forward, as she stopped at Celestia's side. "Miss Shirogane please cease your taunting. Celestia I know how you must feel, but she's not worth it."

Celestia stared darkly at the Cosplayer. "No of course she isn't worth it. I apologize Kirumi, but I shall leave you to finish my laundry." she said as she turned and promptly stalked out of the room.

The Maid sighed softly as she pinched the bridge of her nose. "Shirogane what do you gain from goading us into violence?"

Tsumugi's lips flitted into an unnatural smile. "You didn't listen very well Miss Tojo. My pay off is your despair."

* * *

 **3:21 P.M Day Eighteen**

 **Second Floor**

 **Library**

"You still in here? I thought I was a bookworm." Saihara smiled lightly as he strode into the room.

His gaze settling on the Amnesiac that sat at one of the long tables.

Ryoko's attention flitted away from the book, as an excited smile crossed her lips as she stared up at him. "Everyone else is busy today, but my books always have time for me." she paused a moment as she shut her book. "I thought I might have scared you off earlier."

Saihara shook his head as he approached her table, before taking a seat across from her. "Maybe just a little bit, but I wanted to talk to you about that. I really want to be your friend Ryoko, I mean if you can remember me it may only be a matter of time till everything starts sticking. I just can't be anything more than friends."

The Amensiac stared at him a long moment, before letting out a laugh. "Hey I was just teasing you Saihara. I can see why what's her name is into you. Don't worry though message received, it's alright though. There's another boy that will always come first in my heart. I can't wait to tell him that I'm finally making some improvement. He'll be so proud of me."

Saihara let out a relieved sigh. "God I've been a wreck all day worrying about this. I'm just not that good with people. " he shook his head. "So who's this guy of yours? He must be pretty special since you remember him right?"

"Hey I suck at talking to people too! Except least when I'm bad with people, I've got a pretty great excuse. You're not so lucky." Ryoko mused as she offered him a coy wink. "His name is Yasuke Matsuda. I can't remember everything, but I know that he and I go way back, and that he was treating my Amnesia before all of this. He is very precious to me."

The Detective chuckled as he laced his hands together. "Well you'll have one heck of a story to tell him, and maybe you won't need your notebook or recorder to do it."

A grin spread across the girl's lips. "Can't believe I'm saying it, but this might be the one experience I'd be happy with not remembering. Didn't you say it was somehow a benefit?" she chuckled as she rolled her eyes.

"You're gonna just keep bringing that up aren't you?" Shuichi laughed.

"So long as I remember it." Ryoko smiled.

* * *

 **3:36 P.M Day Eighteen**

 **First Floor**

 **Dormitories**

The Ultimate Princess tensed as soon as her doorbell rang. Ever since Gundham's death she'd been particularly on edge. She tried to not let that side of herself show. They needed to see her composed at all times.

Sonia sucked in a quick breath, before she hesitantly unlocked the door. She opened it just a crack, to see Kazuichi standing there.

"Souda? I'm sorry did we have a meeting that I missed? What are you doing here?" she asked as she quirked a single brow inquisitively.

The Mechanic rubbed the back of his head a moment. "Nah it's nothing like that. Look can we talk maybe Miss Sonia? Please?" he asked as he flashed her a small grin.

There was a brief moment of hesitation, before she slowly allowed the door to swing open. "Of course." she offered softly as she turned away.

"Hehe Thanks I appreciate that. Shame these handbook's can't send text messages. I would have let you know that I was coming.." he offered a sheepish look at she watched her gracefully walk across the room, before take a seat on the edge of her bed.

The way she carried herself, even the way she held her body. It was so mesmerizing.

Sonia allowed a weak smile as she slowly folded her hands into her lap. "So is everything alright?"

The Mechanic chuckled softly. "Funny...I was gonna ask you the same thing. How are you doing Miss Sonia? What Angie did, What happened to Gundham." he paused a moment. "I just wanted you to know that you shouldn't put that on yourself anymore then what happened with Hiro,Leon, and Ibuki."

The Princess offered a sad smile. "Kazuichi as royalty, I am in a place of leadership, everything is my fault. Whether it's right or not, I bear that burden. It's what is expected of me. Do you realize you and I we're the only ones left from our original group?" she closed her eyes as she tried to keep herself composed. "It's been eighteen days since this began. We've lost thirteen people so far, many of them very precious to me. I've come to realize how useless my talent really is. My presence,my authority it hasn't saved anyone. "

Souda shook his head. "That's not true! You've kept me going. You have the ability to take charge in a way, I could only dream of Miss Sonia. When you speak people listen. Even Togami." he offered a weak smile at that, before he took a few steps closer to her as he fished something out of his pocket. It was the Tarot card, Hagakure had given him that first day.

"If I was Makoto, Hajime, or Kaede I'd probably make some super awesome speech right now. Unfortunately I'm not." he laughed faintly as he held out his card, The Moon. "The Moon is still with the Empress." he mused with a sharp grin.

Sonia was quiet for a moment, before she stood up and walked across the room towards her nightstand. She opened one of the drawers and grabbed a single item, before slowly walking back towards the Mechanic.

She held her own card between her thumb and forefinger as she lightly pressed it against his. "The Empress is still watching over The Moon." she offered softly, a faint smile tracing her features.

The boy flushed slightly. "S-So you're alright?"

"No but I'll manage. I have to." she offered him weak smile. "Now's not the time to mourn though."

Souda nodded his head numbly. "You know I was thinking that we could make a memorial for everyone. So everyone can pay their respects."

The Princess bowed her head slightly. "I think that would be a lovely gesture Kazuichi. If you need any help, please don't hesitate to ask."

"You got it Miss Sonia! I swear I'll make sure it's really special." he said as he offered a thumbs up.

"Kazuichi?" she asked in a soft manner as she regarded the Mechanic.

The Mechanic cleared his throat as he rubbed the back of his neck "Yes Miss Sonia?"

She offered him a gentle smile. "Just call me Sonia please"

"Y-Yes Mis- I mean you got it Sonia!" he said tripping over his words a moment, as he offered her a wide grin.

* * *

 **3:50 P.M Day Eighteen**

 **First Floor**

 **Laundry Room**

"Shirogane!" Fuyuhiko yelled as he ran into the room, with a murderous look in his eyes. "You better start fucking talking. I swear to god I'm not in the mood for your shit."

The room was empty now save the pair, the only other sound was the hum of the washing machine.

The Cosplayer propped her hand against her chin as she peered up at the boy. "My that's not the first time I've heard you yelling at the top of your lungs, but at least you got my name right this time. If it makes any feel any better, you weren't too bad. I'm still feeling sore after going three rounds with you."

Kuzuryu's expression faltered a moment. "Why the fuck did you pull that shit? You just get off on pissing us off or is it some other kind of bullshit?" he growled as he stalked forward, before slamming his hand against the table.

"Pissing you off? Why Master I would never do that." she said in her best Pekoyama impression, before a wicked grin crossed her lips. "What do you have to bitch about? You certainly weren't complaining last night or this morning. You were so excited that your cold bodyguard wanted to fuck your brains out. You were thinking more with the head between your legs, than the one between your shoulders." Shirogane chuckled as she stared up at him. Her cheek was slightly bruised and swollen.

"Do you know how bad it would hurt her? If she knew that I did something like this? Fuck I just don't get it. What the fuck do you get from torturing me bitch?" Fuyuhiko growled.

Tsumugi offered him an impish smile as she reached up and grabbed his tie, before pulling him down to her level. "Whatever I want darling. Because I know you don't want Pekoyama to know you were fucking me. I bet the despair she'd feel would be incredible. I wonder how long it would take for her to run me through with that Katana? Then you'd be all alone wouldn't you Fuyuhiko?"

The boy gritted his teeth. "You can't tell her. Fuck just name your damn price bitch."

The Cosplayer leaned forward as she forcefully kissed the boy, before biting his lip roughly drawing a bit of blood as she pulled back. "You got our nicknames mixed up sweetie. You're my bitch right now. This can be our little secret, but if you cross me Pekoyama will know every juicy detail."

The boy wiped his bloodied lip. "I won't just don't say a damn thing." he murmured as he hung his head low.

"Aww don't sulk. I'm sure you wanted your first time to be with Pekoyama, but look at this way you'll be prepared to rock her world now." The girl smirked as she released her grip on his tie. "As for what I want? Let's just say when I call in a favor make sure you're ready to deliver."

* * *

 **4:28 P.M Day Eighteen**

 **First Floor**

 **A.V Room**

Kaede wiped a few tears from her eyes, as the beautiful lull of Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata resonated through her ears. This was apparently her gift. A CD filled with a plethora of Classical Music. Periodically since that day, she'd escaped to the A.V Room to listen to the various tracks. This was far from a mass produced compilation though. The disc had been burned by someone, and even the various tracks were just as unique. It was such a subtle thing, but she could distinguish a variety of liberties that had been taken from the source material.

Certain notes and keys had been entirely replaced and yet it was still heartbreakingly beautiful. Back before her incarceration she spent hours making music. When she wasn't playing the Piano, she had a pair of headphones over her head.

The Pianist jumped as she felt a hand prying one of her headphone away from her ear. Her violet eyes widened in shock as she saw Komaeda leaning closer. He shut his eyes momentarily, before a thin smile crossed his face.

"Moonlight Sonata. Apologies Kaede, but to see such honest emotion on your face. I couldn't help but wonder what caused that." Nagito mused softly.

Kaede wiped at her eyes, before quickly pausing the track. "Komaeda what do you want?" she said as she tried to sound stern.

The Ultimate Luck sighed softly. "I see you're still angry at me. I suppose that is a natural reaction."

"Natural reaction? You setup Mioda's death! Poor Asahina was this close to being executed, because of you. You could have stopped Leon from ever doing something that stupid. Why did you save me?" she stared up at him as she set her jaw.

"Because for a brief moment you made me question my path. Your words and conviction inspired me. You may never agree with what I've done, but the game is one step closer to reaching it's end because of it." Komaeda said with a faint smile.

"It would be different if the person you were killing was the Mastermind. If that were the case I couldn't have faulted you. I just don't understand how you can't see how wrong this is." Kaede clenched her fists together.

"Who's to say I don't understand on some level? The fact is my existence pales in comparison to someone like you. I will meet my end before this game is done and I'm at peace with that. If I have to be the villain to keep your hands clean, then I accept that. What is important is that Hope overcomes the greatest despair, and gives way to a greater future. That is my dream Kaede. It is the one thing I can call my own." Nagito offered her a thin smile.

"What changed in you? When we first met I genuinely thought you were being honest with me. Where did this side of you come from?" Kaede breathed as she stared at the white haired teen.

"I remembered my place Kaede. I allowed myself to get close to some of you. I fear that Himiko's death is due in part to me. Those who spend too much time around me tend to lead a tragic existence. I had to provide a clean break." He mused as he straightened up, and shoved his hands into his jacket.

A horrified look appeared on the Pianist's face. "Everything you've done? It was in an attempt to protect us? That makes no sense."

A chuckle escaped the boy as he pulled out a small coin, before revealing it to her. His eyes never left her as he flicked the coin in to the air. "Heads." he called out, before catching it to reveal the head side was indeed face up.

Again he flicked the coin in to the air. "Tails" he called out. Once more it landed just as he'd predicted. He continued this pattern eight more times, each time calling the toss correctly. He finally caught the coin on the tenth toss, before holding it out to her.

"Do you know the odds of predicting a coin toss correctly ten times in a row? It's 1 in 1024, if you're curious. My luck is all about feast or famine. Rags or riches. There is no middle ground and when it turns against me, it's never pretty and it's unpredictable." Nagito said as he placed the coin on the desk next to her.

"That's bullshit. It's just a cop out to not take responsibility for your actions. No matter what your luck may be, we still have free will. Don't forget you're not the only one with Luck on their side either. You said yourself you never know when it will turn on you. Isn't it worth trying versus accepting your fate?" Kaede said in a strained voice as she took the coin, before balancing it on it's side. "You can't undo what you've done, but you don't have to keep doing this."

Komaeda let out a mirthless chuckle. "You'd actually give me a chance? Forgive me Kaede?"

The Pianist wordlessly nodded her head.

"You don't know how tempting that is. It's that spark that stokes hope in people. In my case though my fate is already set." Nagito mused as he flicked the coin, causing it to land tail's side up.

"Stop saying that! You're giving up without even fighting i-" She was interrupted as the speakers in the room boomed to life.

 _ **"Evening there Kiddos! I know you've been enjoying the final facilities for a few days but this bear is BORED. Watching you all fuck and romance each other would be great if this was a Soap Opera. That's not part of the program here though at Hope's Peak. So I've decided we're having a Pep Rally. So work on your school spirit and cheers. I'll see you all in the Gym at Five sharp! "**_ Monokuma exclaimed loudly, before the speakers abruptly shut off.

Komaeda offered the Pianist a thin smile. "My fate is sealed, but the rest of this story is far from set. Save your energy Kaede and as a word of caution, I would be careful about spending time alone outside of your room." he said as he walked towards the door.

"Nagito I haven't given up on you." Kaede said with a confident expression as she stared at the white haired teen.

"Whatever inspires hope in you Kaede. I would just caution against putting much stock in someone like me." Komaeda said before stepping out into the hallway.

Kaede took a short breath, before placing the headphones back over her head. She let out a muted sigh, as the melody of Moonlight Sonata greeted her once more.

* * *

35 Survivors Remain

* * *

 ***AN***

 **Gatekeeper TAR**

 _I do enjoy feeding into the Paranoia hehe. And no not every protag is getting multiple pairings. I wanted to really distinguish differences between each of them. It's strange but in my head I always consider Kaede and Shuichi join Protags with the way V3 is done. In my opinion they have some of the most explicit romantic undertones in the whole series._

 **ronin warriors**

 _Just two harems actually. I didn't want everyone to be part of a giant Harem. I figured a line had to be drawn somewhere lol._

 **PantaPanta**

 _GOD BLESS THE AHOGES! Long may they reign!_

 **Luckenhaft**

 _One of my favorite scenes here recently was the one with Gonta and everyone playing a video game. It reminded me a lot of the bonding in Daganronpa 3 with Nanami and her classmates._

 **AwakeningFates**

 _Naegi takes back seat to no one! Hehe_

 **Net Neutrality**

 _I know this is going to sound HORRIBLY DARK but that's one of the things I enjoy about writing in this series. Making you get invested in a character only to feel gutted by their demise. I really hope I can capture that well enough with the ones who are left without their signifgant other. Angie and Sonia being examples._

 **ghostface4**

 _Me do something like that? NEVER!_

 **Zephyrius29**

 _Well Zeph all you have to do is become a fictional character set in a world with a high school girl who caused the downfall of society with robotic teddy bears and a brainwashing video made by another highschooler. So it's practically a synch. No but serious all heavy sarcasm aside look at the rollercoaster all the characters have gone through in the Canon through the three main games and Daganronpa 3. Hell the fact any of the Daganronpa 2 characters are still sane after being made aware of their previous actions is crazy if you ask me. It's fiction though man. If we're gonna be real here Naegi in the original anime/game says he'll be haunted by everyone's deaths for the rest of his life. However after that first arc is clear, we don't really see him haunted by that again. I think the closest we see of that is in Daganronpa 3 when he has the sequence involving all the dead students. What am I saying is suspension of disbelief is always applicable in most forms of fiction like this._

 **1995hzq**

 _Whelp I'm glad you've enjoyed the chill last few chapters. I think it's important to have those moments to offset the gloom and doom._

 **link9753**

 _Glad you enjoyed it my friend! I can say it won't be the last we see of those devices in this fic._

 **Izaya Orihara 101101**

 _I teased an attraction with Shuichi from Ryoko, but I ultimately decided that I don't want all of the protags having harems. It's hard enough to write Harems in character, but if you start having everyone be in one it gets to the point where you can't suspend your disbelief any longer._

 **Trygve11**

 _Haha I love that killing Angie is a present for you. Well you're welcome :P_

 **Natsukumo1000**

 _Not everyone is going to have a Harem. I want to keep that in check. As for Mukuro the way I'm writing her is that she's far warmer with those she trusts, but much colder to everyone else. Her interactions for example with Togami would be a lot different than Sayaka,Makoto, or Asahina._

 **Wintersmith23**

 _Well you win a prize for calling that twist! So kudos to you._

 _Also in regard to your question, I don't think I ever revealed that. However just for fun it was going to be Akane who was carrying Nekomaru's child._

 **Lee3234**

 _Hey I'm so happy to hear someone enjoyed it. I tried to find a way of making that final scene endearing and sweet for all of them._

 **Shiroi Misa**

 _In the case of Angie I thought it would be interesting to make the Case less about the culprit and more about how they did it with a seemingly credible alibi._

 **doomqwer**

 _Gut punch you say? How bout a FALCON PUNCH?!_


	58. Chapter 58: Secrets: Act Two

**Chapter 58: Secrets: Act Two**

 **4:31 P.M Day Eighteen**

 **First Floor**

 **Dining Hall**

"I apologize for the delay." Kirumi said as she bowed her head slightly, before setting a plate down in front of the Ultimate Supreme Leader. "Ouma I removed the edges like you requested." The Maid said as she eyed the shorter boy.

"Wow you're super amazing! This is just how I like it." The boy grinned as he picked up the sandwich, before taking a large bite out of it.

The Maid shook her head as she allowed for a faint smile. "Kokichi it's a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, not caviar. Though I'm pleased it's to your liking."

The mischievous boy stared up at her, with a glob of jelly on his cheek. "Yeah but it's my favorite food in the world. So it beats everything else." he grinned widely at her.

"Is that so?" She shook her head slightly as she bent down, before reaching out to wipe at his cheek with a handkerchief.

"Nope that was a lie." He deadpanned as she scrubbed at his cheek. "Still though it's pretty good. I hope nothing ever happens to you Mom, after Hanamura kicked the bucket we'd be useless without you too." He said as he seemed genuinely saddened by the prospect. "Besides a kid shouldn't have to lose their mom right?" His mischievous grin returned in full force.

Kirumi let out an audible sigh. "I can never tell if you're ever being serious. Why do you insist on call me that? Is it to simply test my patience?"

Ouma took another bite of his sandwich, before shrugging his shoulders. "That's the kicker ain't it? Maybe I don't even know what's true or what's a lie. I'd like to say it's because I wish my mother had been like you. That I have some sort of horrendous tragic backstory like Batman, but I could just be compulsive liar who can't help himself." he smirked up at her. "Who can really say?"

"Well you certainly remain an enigma. Is there anything else I may assist you with? I have a few chores to attend to before Five." Kirumi said softly as she straightened up, before holding the handkerchief. "You're making a mess, please feel free to us this."

The boy grinned wildly as he scarfed down the last bite. He quickly stood up, before taking the cloth from her. "Thanks Mom!" he chirped as he wiped at his face, before he suddenly moved forward.

Kirumi's eyes widened as the smaller boy without warning leaned up on his tip toes and kissed her cheek. "Hehe later Mom!" he grinned as he turned and began to abruptly walk towards the Dining Room exit.

The Maid shook her head slightly, but allowed for the faintest of smiles, as she picked up his discarded plate.

* * *

 **4:47 P.M Day Eighteen**

 **First Floor**

 **Dormitories**

"Father where are you?" Kyoko asked to no one in particular, as she sat starring at the framed photo of her hand her father. It had come back to her, her purpose for wanting to be scouted by Hope's Peak. To reconnect with her father, the Headmaster. She had a number of theories as to his possible whereabouts, and none of them were pleasant. However mentioning her connection to the Headmaster would only invite more suspicion from everyone around her.

Paranoia would only continue to grow, as the game continued onward. If they learned whom she was connected with, someone would likely suspect she was somehow involved. She would be equally suspicious if she was one of the others.

No even if she had opened up some with her group, there were still things she wasn't comfortable with sharing.

The Lavender haired girl tensed slightly as the bell do her door suddenly chimed.

Kirigiri sat up off her bed abruptly, before setting the picture back on her nightstand. Wordlessly she paced towards the door. She reached into her jacket and slid her gloves onto her bare hands, before opening the door.

Her normally stoic expression softened marginally. "Hoshi. Come to fetch me?"

Ryoma offered a dry chuckle, as he stared up at the girl detective. "Guilty as charged kid. Hadn't seen much of ya today, thought I'd make sure you were alright."

"Do I seem like the type that is unstable?" Kyoko asked as she quirked a single brow curiously, as she followed after him and into the hallway.

"I wouldn't say that. If anything you're one of the most collected people here. I just enjoy your company more than most. You don't say something unless it has some value. Iruma and Owari could learn a lot from you." The boy mused.

A rare smile graced Kiri's lips. "I believe they'd have to stop speaking first."

"Heh would you look at that? I didn't know you could make jokes kid." The former convict chuckled as they walked side by side.

The lavender haired girl eyed him a moment, before raising a brow. "Who said that was a joke?"

Hoshi cracked a grin as he shoved his hands into his jacket. "I can't tell if you're serious or pulling my leg. Either way it's a riot. It's nice to think about things outside of this game. Even if it's only a temporary distraction." he sighed as the mirth faded from his face. "Any guess as to what the bear has in store for us?"

Kyoko's lips pressed into a fine line. "Judging from our previous encounters, no doubt this will be another motive for murder. The resources this Mastermind possesses is extraordinary. I'm beginning to wonder if this individual isn't someone close to all of us."

Ryoma stopped midstride as he eyed her curious. "What makes you say something like that?"

The girl's brow furrowed ever so slightly. "Everything we've been subjected to is so close to home. The details they've collected about each of us and even the motives seemed tailored toward us. For whomever is behind this, it all seems incredibly personal. I refuse to believe that a stranger would go to such lengths. This isn't just about us killing one another, they want to break us."

The Tennis Pro frowned. "They've been doing a decent job of that. Breaking us I mean. We all have been trying to cope in our own way, live as normal as possible. That being said we all were changed that first night with Mahiru. Hard to believe it's been so long since then."

Kyoko offered a brief nod of her head. "I'm afraid the way forward is only going to be harder. Do me a favor Hoshi? Watch everyone closely."

"Sure Kid whatever you say. You have something in mind?" Ryoma asked as they neared the Gym.

"I'm sure I'm not the only one who's had this thought, but I have a theory. I believe we might have a traitor in our midst. There's just too many people for a single individual to oversee. Having someone on the inside to ensure control would make a great deal of sense." Kiri mused quietly.

"Well if that isn't a troubling notion, I don't know what is. You plan on voicing that thought?" He asked as he raised a single brow.

Kyoko shook her head. "No not yet. I don't have any concrete proof and right now, that kind of paranoia is the last thing that needs to be spreading."

"I've got your back kid. I'll keep my eyes open just to be safe." Hoshi offered in a low voice.

* * *

 **5:01 P.M Day Eighteen**

 **First Floor**

 **Gym**

 _ **"Welcome! I hope you all are in high spirits. I know I certainly am!"**_ Monokuma exclaimed as he suddenly appeared, before pacing back and forth across the stage. Behind the bear were the four Exisals. They appeared to serve to intimidate the students.

"As if any of us could be in good spirits while you're here with those things." Kaede huffed as she folded her arms.

 _ **"Phooey don't be like that! I spent so much time on you kids and no one ever appreciates it."** Monokuma sighed dramatically._

"Would you cease this inane build up and just get on with it. What sadistic scheme have you concocted for us now?" Togami's eyes narrowed as he glared at the dual toned bear.

 _ **"Me scheme? Oh you wound this bear's heart. You know what I see when I think when I look at all of you?"**_ he paused a moment, before grinning fiendishly.

"That you wouldn't stand a chance if you put up a fair fight?" Akane asked loudly as she narrowed her eyes.

 _ **"Nope! I see you all and think to myself, there's still too many of you teenagers alive for my liking. Don't fret though Monokuma has a solution for that problem."**_ he laughed wildly as he pointed at a large screen that was mounted on the far wall of the gym.

 _ **"Today's motive is your greatest secrets! Originally I had planned on handing each of you an envelope with said secret, and try to scare you into murder. However that's so boring. I can do way better than that."**_ he laughed as he jabbed his paw at the screen.

 _ **"If you'd all watch the screen very closely. In a minute each of your secrets, will be displayed for all your classmates to see. You won't know who's secret is who's. Hehe you might not even know which is yours. However if I don't get a body out of one of you by the stroke of midnight tomorrow, we'll be ringing in the new year by airing all your dirty secrets. Let me tell you, there's some dooseys amongst this group."**_ he laughed sadistically.

"Before you begin, I do have a question that pertains to this game in general. Would I but I correct in saying, there's an ulterior reason behind these motives?" Kyoko asked as she narrowed her eyes slightly.

Monokuma waved a paw dismissively. _ **"Someone's been watching too many conspiracy videos. Can't a bear just enjoy a bloodsoaked free for all?"** _He cleared his throat, before abruptly changing the subject. _**"Enough of the small talk. Let's get the show on the road!"**_ he exclaimed as he stared at the screen as suddenly text began to suddenly appear.

 _"Caused the death of their brother"_

 _"Bullied as a child in school"_

"Has a deadly disease"

 _"Secretly hates the Killing Game, and resents their own actions"_

 _"Enjoys wearing women's clothes"_

 _"Real name is Taeko Yasuhiro"_

 _"Their father is the Headmaster"_

 _"Resents their parents for abandoning them"_

 _"Is in love with the person they serve"_

 _"Has studied multiple occult rituals"_

 _"Fears disappointing their family"_

 _"Wet the bed until the 5th grade"_

 _"Was abused since they were a child"_

 _"Once cheated at an event to win"_

 _"Pretends to be someone their not, because they are afraid of feeling weak"_

 _"Is a Serial Killer"_

 _"Their true talent is the Ultimate Assassin"_

 _"Works underage at sleazy bars to support siblings"_

 _"Is Pregnant"_

 _"Resents their mother"_

 _"Caused a girl to commit suicide"_

 _"Will soon cease to exist"_

 _"Wants to leave his family's business, but is afraid"_

 _"Originally was meant to be a spy in this game"_

 _"Is in league with the Mastermind"_

 _"Possess a hidden talent"_

 _"Is an illegitimate child."_

 _"Nearly killed their father"_

 _"Resents their father for abusing their mother"_

 _"Has been molested multiple times since they were a child"_

 _"Is in love with multiple fictional characters"`_

 _"Their true talent is the Ultimate Soldier"_

 _"Killed the last person they were close to"_

 _"Has attempted suicide and failed more than once"_

 _"Has an advanced form of Cancer"_

The entire room within the Gymnasium became as cold as ice, as most of the students seemed to be quietly scrutinizing each other. Almost as if to determine which truths belong to each individual.

 **"Boy this is what I like! Good spirits indeed. Like I said, give ole Monokuma a body, before New Years, or we're gonna get to know each other a lot better."** he guffawed as he grabbed at his stomach, before he began to waddle out of sight.

"How do we know all of this isn't a bunch of fucking bullshit. Maybe some of that crap is just to freak us the hell out." Miu scowled slightly.

"Considering the previous motives, I doubt this is fabricated." Maki said coolly as she folded her arms.

 _'These secrets, some of them are so benign the others are horrifying. So there is yet another Serial Killer aside from Syo in our midst.'_ Togami thought as he cast a calculating stare around the room.

Kazuichi rubbed at his neck as he winced slightly. "I don't suppose anyone wants to, ya know just spill our guts here? Bear's threat won't mean much if we just rip the bandaid you know?"

Asahina's normally cheerful expression was troubled as she peered around the room. "Maybe Kazuichi is right. I mean how much harm can Monokuma do, if we just get this over with now." she suggested.

"While it makes me uncomfortable to discuss my secret, I'll spill if that's what everyone wants to do. No sense in someone getting hurt over a silly secret." Tenko spoke up as she glanced around the room.

"Fool if it's not abundantly obvious from what you saw, not all secrets are created equally. From what the bear has revealed there are more than a few of you, that are quite capable of murder. If you don't mind, I'll be taking my chances until tomorrow is concluded one way or another." Togami mused as he began to stalk off.

"Whelp those are some famous last words. In a horror movie he'd be the next to bite it, well maybe after the couple getting freaky. Heh course there's a lot of that gonna on too." Kokichi snickered.

"Ouma please. That's nothing to joke about!" Maizono huffed as she shot the boy a disapproving look.

Kirumi's brow furrowed ever so slightly, as she watched the Heir slink out of sight.

"I must confess even though his sentiment was a tad poorly worded, I can't help but agree with Togami. I have no wish to share my own secret. I will be returning to my room. I would suggest all of you do the same and remain there all evening." Celeste offered as she made her way towards the exit.

"I'll be in my room as well." Maki said quietly as she turned and stalked off towards the door.

"Maki Roll! Hold on a sec." Kaito started to follow after her, only to feel a hand on his shoulder. "Momota just give her some space. I saw her face right now, trust me she doesn't want any company." Shuichi said quietly to his friend.

"She's just freaked out like the rest of us, you really think she wants to be alone?" Kaito frowned.

"Solitude goes hand in hand with being an Assassin. She's probably deciding on her victim." Shirogane smirked.

"Hope it's you." Hiyoko mumbled as she shot the girl a dirty look.

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?" Kaito growled as he eyed the Cosplayer. "She'd never kill anyone. What makes you say something like that?"

"Oh yes because she's just the image of a Child Care Giver. Ask yourself this why was she so secretive about her gift? It's rather simple she couldn't share it. Not without revealing something she'd been hiding from us." Tsumugi smiled.

"It sounds like this is more than just a wild theory, but by the same token couldn't she be the Ultimate Soldier if she was hiding something suspicious?" Mukuro asked as she leveled a glare at the other girl.

Shirogane smirked. "Oh how very astute of you to say. While I'm thinking of it, what did you receive as a gift Junko?"

Makoto stepped in front of the dark haired girl, before his eyes narrowed. "As a matter of fact she received several outfits. Not that you have the right to question any of us."

Oogami cleared her throat as she stepped forward. "Bickering amongst ourselves is a pointless endeavor. Clearly this kind of paranoia is what our captor intended."

Yamada stared uneasily at Tsumugi as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Even if that's true Miss Sakura, it's still doesn't change what we saw. I mean are any of us really safe?"

"Hifumi it's alright. We'll get through this, I do think it would be much easier though if everyone would cooperate." Kaede spoke up.

"Unfortunately considering the nature of these secrets, It doesn't surprise me that some of us are hesitant." Ryoma sighed.

A silence fell over the room for a few moments.

Sonia felt herself losing her sense of purpose, as she momentarily bowed her head. "I would suggest we all consider following Togami and Celestia's example. Remain in our rooms until the motive ends. It may be the only way to prevent further violence. Kazuichi,Ouma, Hiyoko, Shinguji, Kirumi why don't you walk with me?" she suggested as she headed towards the door.

Hajime scratched the back of his head in confusion. As troubled as he was by most of the secrets, he couldn't discern what his own was. _'How can I not know my own secret?'_

* * *

 **5:42 P.M Day Eighteen**

 **First Floor**

 **Hallway**

Sonia set her jaw as she looked between her group.

"Consider this an official order. I refuse to let anyone else under my responsibility die. All of you I want you to gather whatever you need for the evening, and return to your rooms. No one should come out until this matter is resolved."

"Big Sis is that really necessary?" Hiyoko pouted as she stared at the Ultimate Princess. "I really wanted to go play in the Arcade some more with Nanami and the others" she stuck her lower lip out slightly.

"I could always accompany her again M'lady" Kirumi said as she offered a low bow.

"No I'm sorry you two, but I forbid it. I know it may be horribly boring, but I must insist that you remain in your rooms till tomorrow. Don't you understand, I've had to watch so many friends who were counting on me already die. I would rather you resent me and be alive then, love me and be dead." she said her voice commanding authority as the faintest shimmer of tears collected in the corner of her eyes.

Kazuichi rubbed the back of his neck. "Miss Sonia it's alright. We know you're just looking out for us. Come on squirt it's only one day."

"Tch. Fine whatever." Hiyoko sniffed as her lower lip curled slightly. She slowly strolled down the hall, before throwing open her bedroom door, before slamming it shut behind her.

Kokichi grinned wildly as he folded his hands behind his head, as he began to walk off. "Well I guess this gives me more time to work on my plan of taking over the world."

Souda stared at the boy with a confused expression. "I can't ever tell if he's serious or not."

"Kekeke that is Ouma's charm I suppose." Korekiyo mused with a thin smile. "I suppose I will gather what I require, before retiring early." he said as bowed his head curtly, before he began to stalk off.

Kirumi watched the boy depart momentarily, before her gaze flitted back to Sonia. "M'lady if I may I'd like to attend to a few last tasks, before retiring."

"Rumi." The Princess frowned slightly at the Maid.

"I assure you that I will be quite fine M'lady. I just want to check on Hyoko. She acts so independent, but well you know she's far from it." Kirumi offered a faint smile.

"Fine just promise me you'll be safe?" Sonia asked as she stepped forward, before her hugging her friend.

The Ultimate Maid smiled softly. "There's no need to worry yourself. I'll be alright." she said as she patted the girl's back, before stepping back.

"Good evening to you both. I'll see you both in the morning." Kirumi said as she bowed her head low, before turning as she began to walk down the corridor.

This left only Kazuichi and Sonia standing in the immediate vicinity.

"Kazuichi?" Sonia asked softly causing the mechanic to regard her nervously, as he noticed her troubled expression.

"Yeah what's wrong Miss Sonia?" he asked.

"Do you think I'm wrong for doing this? and please be honest." she said in a quiet tone.

Kazuichi frowned. "Well to be honest Miss Sonia, you can't blame yourself for what happened to everyone else. None of us could have predicted what's happened to everyone. Least this way, if people listen they'll be safe. I'm not sure I'm the kind of guy who could give a lot of advice to a Princess, but you can have no doubt that I'll always follow your lead." he offered a small smile as he gave her thumbs up.

Sonia blinked a moment a sincere smile touching her face, as she slowly raised her own thumb in solidarity. "Kazuichi you mean a great deal to me. You are always willing trying to find the best in a situation."

"I-I mean a great deal to you?" he asked his face flushing as he leaned in slightly.

"Of course you do!" she said as a sweet smile teased her lips. "You are a most trusted comrade and one of my close friends."

A proverbial raincloud suddenly appeared over the mechanic's head. _'And welcome to the friend zone.'_ he sighed as he forced a small grin. _'Still It feels nice to see her smile again.'_

* * *

 **6:24 P.M Day Eighteen**

 **Second Floor**

 **Pool Area**

"Jeez what's taking her so freaking long?" Mondo grumbled as he kicked floated on his back through the large open pool.

"Quit your bitching pompadour" Akane exclaimed causing the Biker to jump slightly, as he settled his gaze near the edge of the pool

Sure enough the busty gymnast was crouched at the water's edge, with a playful smirk on her lips.

Owada was quite thankful at that moment he was in the water. He allowed himself to sink a bit, as he eyed the brunette. Yep her outfit certainly wasn't a school issue swimsuit and it sure as hell wasn't modest.

The thin bikini hugged her curvy frame tightly, leaving very little to the imagination. Her massive chest was barely contained, as were her wide hips and shapely legs.

The Ultimate Biker coughed a moment. "I wasn't freaking bitching. I just getting worried because you were taking so freaking long."

Akane snorted. "Aww was my tough biker worried about me?" she grinned wildly as she suddenly threw herself forward, before crashing into the pool. Mondo was pelted in the face, before spitting some water out of his mouth.

"Crazy freaking broad." he muttered as the brunette quickly resurfaced.

"What's the sour look for? Come on I'm sure everyone will be alright. Ain't no sense in freaking out." Akane mused with a faint grin as she swam closer to the boy, before playfully splashing him.

Mondo offered her a long look, before cracking a smile as he pelted her in the face. "You don't let shit get to you often huh?"

The gymnast's grin widened as she surged forward, before tackling him. Her arms curling around him as she stared up at him fiercely. "Nah I try not to think about that kind of junk all the time. Just makes me angry and I'm tired of it. Besides you worry enough like a chick for the both of us." she snickered at the boy's miffed expression.

"The hell? I do not. S'not my fault you've got more muscle in your tits, than in your head." he grumbled.

"Aww did I hurt your feelings? Should I kiss it and make it better?" she howled in laughter as she playfully pressed her body up against him, causing the biker to stiffen.

"You're the freaking worst chick. Ya know that?" Owada ground out slowly.

"Stop bitching. You know you love it." she breathed as she reached up and grabbed his chin, before forcefully pressing her mouth against his.

Whatever the biker's response had been, it was quickly erased as her curled his arms around her waist.

One thing was for damn sure.

The wait had been damn worth it.

* * *

 **7:31 P.M Day Eighteen**

 **Second Floor**

 **Arcade Hall (Pizzeria)**

Several of the smaller tables had been pushed together, to accommodate the larger group that was gathered.

"Momota please don't worry. I'm sure that Maki will come around. She just needs a little time." Mikan murmured softly as she patted her brother's hand.

The Astronaut offered a weak smile in response. "Yeah you're probably right. She just seemed really spooked earlier."

"Can't say I blame her. Those secrets were a mixed bag at best." Ryoma mused as his gaze flitted around the large group. "Some were pretty harmless and others were anything but that."

Yamada cleared his throat. "Perhaps we should avoid discussing such matters?"

Iruma snorted slightly. "Why bother being all cagey about it? Come on lardass we all know yours anyway. You're a freaking anime Otaku, it's not even hard to guess."

Fujisaki reached out to lightly pat the girl's arm. "Miu please that's not very nice of you to say."

Oogami folded her arms as she eyed the fanzine artist. "I must agree with Yamada. We're here to unwind and get our minds off of such dark matters."

"Hey that's the benefit about having Amnesia right Shuichi?" Ryoko chuckled as she picked an olive off of her slice of pizza, and popping it into her mouth.

The Detective offered an amused smile. "I think all of us have a few things we wish we could forget."

"Gonta would not want to forget anything. Lot of bad stuff has happened, but Gonta has also made good friends. It would be insult to friends that are gone, if he forgot about them." The Entomologist said as he tried to use a fork and knife to cut his pizza.

Naegi offered a grin at the boy's comment. "I think you're right Gonta. There's some horrible things that have happened, but there are also some wonderful things too. Precious people I'd never want to forget." he said as his gaze flitted between three girls in particular.

"Ultimate Smoother Talker." The Soldier chuckled softly as she playfully ruffled the boy's hair.

Sayaka giggled slightly as she wiped at her mouth with a napkin. "Funny thing is he does it without realizing it."

"hat's oto or ou!" Asahina mumbled between mouthfuls of pizza.

"Miss Asahina perhaps you should try that again without the food in your mouth?" Keebo smiled softly at the girl.

The Swimmer flushed slightly as she swallowed, before clearing her throat. "I was just saying that's just who Koto is."

Tenko's eyes narrowed ever so slightly, as she peered at the trio girls nearest to Makoto. "Naegi are you doing indecent things with multiple girls?"

Naegi nearly choked on his drink, as he slowly looked up at the Aikido Master. "I wouldn't say it's anything indecent."

Kaito laughed raucously. "Oh that's rich! Come on this isn't some anime. No way someone like him is involved with multiple girls."

Sayaka's brow furrowed as she planted her hands on the table. "What do you mean someone like him? Because you couldn't be more wrong."

Kaede's eyes widened in surprise. "Wait you all are really? Woah." she murmured as she looked between the foursome. "How does that even work?"

"Yup it's a long story, but is it really the weirdest thing you've heard since we've been here?" Asahina asked as she stuck out her tongue playfully.

"So much for discretion you two." Mukuro sighed as she folded her arms behind her head. "Naegels stop imitating a tomato. It's no biggie."

Sakura's eyes narrowed dangerously as she stared at Naegi. "I'm not entirely sure I agree. I don't know how this happened, but if you do anything unseemly just remember who you're dealing with."

"I guess this would be a bad time to say tha-" Nanami was silenced as Hinata placed a hand over her mouth, before laughing sheepishly. "I'm sure that no one wants to know about that."

Mikan couldn't help but giggle at Hajime's abrupt outburst. "

Kaito's brow furrowed ever so slightly, as he regarded the exchange with suspicion.

Shuichi folded his arms as he looked around the table. "I'm not about to judge any of you, but how in the world did that even happen?"

The Soldier sighed. "Like Asahina said it's a long story."

Hifumi flushed slightly as he tried to hide a grin. "Well it's still pretty early. I'm all ears."

"Stop being such a perverted delinquent. It's not our place to snoop." Tenko huffed as she still seemed upset by the bizarre relationship.

"Speak for yourself. I wanna hear all about it. I'm sure this must be a juicy story." Ryoko grinned as she leaned forward.

Kaede cleared her throat as she hid a small blush. "I have to admit I'm curious too."

"Fuck yeah! I wanna know how the herbivore bagged himself three fucking babes. Please don't spare any detail. Especially not the kinky shit." Miu grinned as she stared at Naegi expectantly.

Kyoko who had been sitting quietly to herself, offered the boy an inquisitive look. "Well Naegi it seems you've dug yourself quite the hole. Don't keep us waiting."

Makoto rubbed the back of his neck as he felt the group's gaze on him. "Oh wow where to begin? Well it started the very first day."

* * *

 **8:02 P.M Day Eighteen**

 **Second Floor**

 **Arcade Hall (Game Floor)**

"Playing this odd game again Master?" Pekoyama asked as she leaned against a nearby cabinet.

The gangster nodded his head slightly. "The way the floors are laid out, this shit looks just like this school. Minus all the iron plates and fucking bears."

"What do you expect to find from all of this? Or is this just a distraction? You've been acting strange today." The Swordswoman mused.

Fuyuhiko tensed as he stared at the pixelated avatars a moment. "I don't know what you're talking about. I'm just pissed off about that motive, that's all."

"I don't mean to insist that you're a liar, but you were acting odd even before the motive. What happened earlier today?" Peko asked as she quirked a single brow.

"Shit it's nothing! Just fucking let it go already." he grumbled as he slammed his fist against the cabinet, before he sighed. "Sorry I just don't want to talk about it Peko. Can you just drop it please?"

The silver haired girl regarded him a moment, before bowing her head ever so slightly. "As you wish. I believe the others are still in the Pizzeria. Shall we join them? You might appreciate the distraction.

The Gangster numbly nodded his head. "Yeah whatever. I don't care."

* * *

 **9:11 P.M Day Eighteen**

 **First Floor**

 **Hallway**

"See it wasn't that bad Naegi." Maizono smiled sweetly as she leaned against the boy. "Feels liberating just being honest about it."

"No but poor Koto looked like he was gonna to pass out. Sorry for putting you on the spot like that." Asahina giggled as she clutched at his opposite arm.

Mukuro walked just a few feet in front of the trio.

"I thought Tenko and Oogami were going to kill me." Naegi sighed dramatically.

"You worry too much Naegels. Tenko wouldn't do anything that would hurt another girl's feelings and Sakura would never do anything that would upset Hina." The Soldier smiled faintly. She turned around to face him, before bending down. She pressed her lips against his in a very tender manner, before pulling back as she cradled his cheek for a moment. "See you all in the morning, try to get some sleep." she smiled as she shifted , before embracing the two girls one by one. "I wasn't going to forget either of you." she chuckled as she kissed Saya's brow, before flicking Asahina's nose in an affectionate manner.

"Goodnight guys." Ikusuba smiled as she waved her hand a final time, before disappearing into her room.

"Guess it's my queue to go too! I don't know if it's just being pregnant, but I'm so exhausted." Aoi yawned sleepily as she stretched a moment, before throwing her arms around the Idol. "Night Maizono. We'll see how we can overload Koto tomorrow."

A giggle escaped the idol as she hugged the other girl. "You can count on that. Now rest well Hina. You and that little one need it."

"I'll do my best! I just hope I can shut down after all of this." Aoi smiled softly as she untaggled her arms from the idol, before bounding forward. She threw her arms around Naegi, before kissing his face all over. Her final kiss was softer as she melded her supple lips against his. "Goodnight Koto."

"Goodnight Hina. Sleep sweet." he offered her a warm smile as she slowly slipped away. She offered a brief wave as her gaze lingered on the pair a moment, before she opened the room to her own bedroom and slipped inside.

Makoto chuckled softly as he stared down at the blue haired beauty. "Today has been such a rollercoaster."

"Well hopefully the high moments made up for the low ones." Maizono giggled as she took a step closer. She pressed her hands against either side of the boy's face, before pressing her lips flush against his. Her tongue ever so slightly breached his mouth, before curling against his. She was far more bold by comparison than Asahina. When she finally pulled back Naegi had a somewhat slackjawed expression.

"Sayaka. That was just wow. Thank you girls for everything." Naegi felt his lips split into a wide grin.

Maizono offered him an angelic smile as she clutched at his hoodie a moment, before stealing another quick kiss. "Don't thank me yet, we're just getting started."

"That sort of sounds like a challenge." Naegi laughed.

"Maybe it is. You think you're up to it?" Sayaka grinned at him with an impish expression.

"I know that I'll do my best. That's all I can do." The boy smiled softly.

Maizono smiled at his words. "Your best is always the best. That's what I love about you. I'll see you tomorrow silly."

* * *

 **9:23 P.M Day Eighteen**

 **First Floor**

 **Dormitories**

"Miss Hiyoko I really should return to my own quarters. I have stayed far longer than I intended." Kirumi sighed softly.

"PLEASE KIRUMI!" Saionji begged as she gripped at the maid's sleeve, before sticking out her lower lip. "Just tonight? Please I'm really scared. Don't leave me alone."

The Ultimate Maid stared down at the petite girl, as she felt her reservations beginning to crumble. "Do you think it will make you feel safer I stay?"

"Well duh! If I'm by myself all I'll think about is someone coming to get me." Hiyoko muttered.

Kirumi reached up to remove her headband. "Very well then. We can't have that now can we?" she offered a reassuring smile as she pressed a hand against the small of Hiyoko's back. "Shower then bed and that's not up for debate."

The petite girl huffed slightly before offering a cheeky grin. "Kay but what about my hair?"

The Maid shook her head slightly. "I think you can endure a bit of frizz M'lady. Now get moving, I'd very much like to shower as well."

The Dancer waved her hand dismissively. "Oh fine! I'm going Big Sis. You can always borrow one of my outfits to sleep in."

An amused chuckle escaped the maid. "I do believe anything you have would be a bit out of my size."

Saionji's brow furrowed. "Hey I'll have you know I've got plenty of sizes in my wardrobe. Most of the stuff is WAY too big for me. It really sucks. Not even the butthole behind this can get clothes that fit me."

The Maid's raised a brow in curiosity. "All of my clothes are tailored to fit me perfectly. I suppose it explains why your laundry consists of so few garments though. Still that's very odd."

"Look at em if you don't believe me. Heh maybe one day I'll grow up big and tall like you." Hiyoko grinned as she shimmied out of her Kimono, before slipping into the bathroom.

* * *

 **9:52 P.M Day Eighteen**

 **First Floor**

 **Dormitories**

The Ultimate Assassin sat on the edge of her bed starring silently at vicious looking dagger. It had been her gift, if you could call such a thing a gift. If the others had seen it, their paranoia would have been increased ten fold. She had accepted that it would only be a matter of time till they turned on her. It wasn't so much of a possibility, but rather certain in her mind. It was just a matter of when.

She sprang up to her feet as her door abruptly swung open. She clenched the dagger preparing to strike only see Pekoyama standing there with a disapproving stare. "If you're so on edge, you really should lock your door. Why you insist on tempting fate is beyond me."

Maki scowled as her eyes narrowed. "You're the one who opened my door without warning. That seems like someone who was tempting fate."

The Swordswoman sighed as she shut door behind her. "If I had rang the bell I anticipated there was a chance you'd simply ignore it. I needed to make sure you didn't do anything stupid this evening."

"Hmph aren't you busy attending to your Master? Save your attention for him Peko." Maki said as her gaze hardened.

"I just bid him goodnight not long ago and made sure he was safe." she mused before promptly slumping against the door as she placed her sword in her lap. "I'll be keeping you company this evening."

Maki's eyes widened. "Are you just trying to get me to kill you? I hadn't intended to kill anyone, but they will turn against me the moment they know the truth."

Peko's quirked a single brow. "And did I turn against you?"

"That's not the same thing. You and I are both killers. I've seen it happen before, when they know the truth they will turn against me. It's why I've been hesitant to let any of them close. It's just easier this way." Harukawa murmured.

"And do you think Kaito would see you any differently? That he'd turn his back on you?" Peko asked as she stared up at the dark haired girl.

"Leave Momota out of this. That isn't fair." She said coldly as she folded her arms.

"Life isn't fair Maki. If it was we wouldn't be in this situation in the first place. You're right though, some people will never see you as anything but a cold blooded killer. Though since when have you cared about appeasing everyone? Even if it's just that one idiotic boy isn't it worth not checking out?" Peko asked quietly.

"You make it sound like I would get caught if I did want to kill someone. If I wanted to I could kill someone tonight and they'd never find any evidence." The Assassin breathed as she averted her gaze slightly.

"If you were left to your own devices I'm sure that's true. However I'm not budging this evening. Believe me even if you can kill me, you won't do it without a fight. So I suggest you abandon this ridiculous idea you have." Pekoyama said lowly as she narrowed her eyes.

"Why are you doing this? What do you gain by putting yourself in this situation?" Maki asked quietly.

A faint smile found it's way to the swordswoman's lips. "I've been wondering the same thing. I suppose I'm not quite as hollow as I'd once presumed. I suppose on some level I what you're feeling. So how do we play this? To the death or a quiet evening?"

The Assassin shook her head as she stalked across the room, before stabbing her dagger into the desk. "You're not worth the effort." she muttered as she walked forward, before collapsing onto the bed.

* * *

 **35 Survivors**

* * *

 **Wintersmith23**

 _I'd say your instincts are right on the money!_

 **Luckenhaft **

_I laughed so damn hard at your takes on everyone's reaction to Ouma. Also I love that your damn avatar is still poor Saionji's body. Oh shit that's so dark and hilarious at the same time. I'm going to hell =(_

 **Zephyrius29**

 _I know it's bad but all I could imagine was someone yelling GO GO PLOT ARMOR! Then queue the power rangers original theme._

 **McdrilaX**

 _No it's certainly not the last we're going to see in regards to the flashback light. I don't really think it was underused either. There characters learned in theory what it was capable of meaning they could possibly draw certain conclusions later on based on that information. It would have been silly to reveal everything about the device and how it was used so quickly._

 **Net Neutrality**

 _See that's why I'm excited about Tsumugi being more in the midst of the game. She can really invoke a sense of paranoia and distrust among people. Especially for poor Fuyuhiko now._

 **Izaya Orihara 101101**

 _Hey I totally agree with you! Shirogane was such a bland character and while the twist sort of interesting, I think it would been much better if we were more fond of her character. Like if this had been Kyoko and at the end of the game she revealed herself as the mastermind it would have been far more impactful. But Tsumugi fails to be interesting in almost any arc in the game. She's always just below the radar, which I guess is what they were going for. In any case I think it's more interesting to put her out there and her take a more active role in the game. Besides keeping her in the wings would only be dramatic for the characters, but the readers all know she's trouble. So it just seems boring to just follow the Canonical direction with this._

 **Gatekeeper TAR**

 _I really like the format of this review. It's provides a nice breakdown and I appreciate it. I hope you enjoy what lies ahead._

 **Siggimondo**

 _I've sort of IMPLIED that the Cospox is most likely a lie in this version of things. Mikan mentions in the last trial of never hearing of such a condition, but that she could be mistaken. I think it's far more interesting to have a Shirogane that can be a chameleon and take other people's identity._

 **The Kobold Necromancer**

 _It's funny but some of my favorite characters are the ones that most potential for character arcs. Fuyuhiko is actually one of my favorite characters, because of how much he develops in Daganronpa 2._

 **ShinyOshawottKing1**

 _Oh that is so tempting. I can only imagine Celestial's reaction the day they do finally return to the promise land of fanfiction :P_

 **link9753**

 _Well Tsumugi is sort of past the point of anyone trusting her now, but good old fashion blackmail is a good alternative hehe._

 **Darknaru3**

 _So of the readers may not like it, but I think having Shirogane more actively involved in this game is interesting. I wanted have her do more than just be a under the radar character the entire game._

 **Trygve11**

 _Fuyuhiko is in a tight spot right now for sure._

 **SuperedX**

 _I felt that her getting slapped would be nice vindication for the readers for her recent actions hehe._

 **Natsukumo1000**

 _I'm trying to do more interactions that I haven't done yet. Variety is the spice of life after all._

 **YAmomoto**

 _I fixed it to say Gundham. I'm not sure how I goofed that up, but I really appreciate you pointing it out!_

 **doomqwer**

 _Why yes I do enjoy tort- pulling this shit. *Coughs*_

 **1995hzq**

 _You can bet that it's nothing nice._


	59. Chapter 59: The Maiden: Act One

**Chapter 59: The Maiden: Act One**

 **7:00 A.M Day Nineteen**

 ** _"Ahem Good Morning! I hope you're all doing well this fine morning. It is now 7 A.M"_** Monokuma chirped in particularly happy manner.

 **"I hope you all had a wonderful evening last night, because someone was very busy last night. I'd suggest you all mosey on over to the Dining hall for a roll call. "** He chortled darkly.

* * *

 **7:15 A.M Day Nineteen**

 **First** **Floor**

 **Dormitories**

Makoto frowned to himself, as he splashed some water against his face. _'What he mean by busy? Does that mean someone else was killed?'_ he shook his head deciding to banish the thought, before he heard the bell to his door chime.

Naegi exited the small bathroom, before walking towards the door. He opened it and felt a sudden amount of relief hit him. "Hina." he smiled at the sight of the tanned swimmer who's eyes were slightly bloodshot and tired. He immediately pulled her into a quick embrace. "You alright? You look exhausted." he chuckled softly as he pulled back a moment as he rested his forehead against hers.

Asahina offered him a bright smile despite her weariness. "M'okay just didn't get much sleep last night. I don't think I fell asleep until close till four, I couldn't stop thinking about the motive. " she admitted sleepily as she leaned against him. "Wish I had been curled up against you." she mumbled in a sleepy voice.

"Here you are half awake and you still came to check on me." Naegi laughed as he gently squeezed her shoulders, as he pressed his mouth against her brow.

"Well I was worried and I gotta make sure my boyfriend is alright don't I?" she smirked slightly as she lowered her head, before nesting her face against his shoulder.

"Yeah I guess you do." Makoto chuckled as he traced his hand along her back. "Should we head to the dining hall and check on everyone?"

A bright smile flitted across the girl's face. "Of course and maybe we can get some breakfast too. I'm starving!" she exclaimed earning a chuckle from the boy.

Naegi grinned. "And when you say breakfast, what you really mean is donuts."

The busty swimmer puffed her cheeks out slightly, as a faint flush covered her face. "Koto don't be mean. Donuts are the best." Hina exclaimed causing the boy to crack up into laughter.

"Should of known you'd be here monopolizing Naegels." A voice said causing the pair to turn their attention to the Soldier who stood a few feet away. She had an unsettled look on her face.

"O-Oh I didn't mean to do that, I just wanted to ch-" Asahina was cut off as the other girl strode forward, before promptly hugging the pair. "It's alright Donuts, I'm just glad you're both alright."

Makoto tensed slightly as he noted the girl's rigid body language. "Mukuro what's wrong?"

The dark haired girl slowly released them as her gaze flitted between the two of them. "I came to check on you when hadn't showed up to the Dining Hall yet."

Asahina covered her mouth as her shoulders slumped. "Something bad happened didn't it? Oh god what is it?"

The Soldier's lips pulled into a fine line. "I think you're right. We're missing several people, no one seems to recall seeing them this morning and their not in their rooms."

The Ultimate Luck felt his heart beginning to hammer against his chest. "Whose missing? Please just tell us." he said as a felt a pit forming in his stomach.

* * *

 **7:27 A.M Day Nineteen**

 **First** **Floor**

 **Dining Hall**

"Kiri why don't you start us off?" Hajime asked in a weary voice, as he gently wrapped an arm around Mikan's shoulder.

"Five of us are currently unaccounted for. Nanami,Maizono,Fujisaki,Kaede, and Sonia. Until it can be determined otherwise we must treat this as a missing person's case." Kyoko said as she peered around the Dining Hall.

"How you can be so freaking calm about this? People don't just vanish like that. We need to comb every inch of this damn place." Souda exclaimed as he stood up abruptly.

"I'm with Sharky on this one! I swear to god if one of you hurt Fujisaki I'll fucking gut you myself." Miu growled.

"Believe me I understand exactly how you both feel. I want nothing more than to know Kaede is alive and safe. However Kiri is right. We need to approach this rationally and figure out if there's any clues that might explain what the hell is going on." Saihara said with a determined expression.

The Ultimate Robot looked around the room, before finding his voice. "For what it's worth, I believe we should remain positive. The rules are quite clear, it is against the rules to take more than three lives. There is nothing to be gained, so we shouldn't allow ourselves to be consumed by grief."

Kirumi's brow furrowed ever so slightly as she tried to remained composed. "Keebo does make an excellent point. If a culprit had broken that clause surely we would know by now. Which means that maybe whomever is behind their disappearance has a different plan in mind."

Naegi took a measured breath as the tried to keep himself from panicking. "We've established their missing, but have we found anything out of the ordinary? Anything to lead us to what might have happened to them.

"Yeah but that's the unknown isn't it? What the real purpose is behind this? Whoever was behind this must have been busy, if they kidnapped five girls in the middle of the night." Ryoma frowned as he shoved his hands into his jacket.

"While I can't say I've uncovered any physical evidence, there is something of note. Our killer was rather specific in their choice of target." Komaeda mused as his brow furrowed slightly.

"Don't fucking play coy with us jackass. You probably were a part of this weren't ya? You or that crazy chick?" Owada growled as he jabbed a finger at Shirogane.

"Don't strain your poor little head. You don't have enough brain cells to spare as it is." Shirogane smiled darkly. "Besides wouldn't that be a bit on the nose? Why would act so soon after being tied to Angie's crime? That's just too obvious."

"Tch maybe that's just what you want us to think. If you think we'd believe shit out of either of your mouths, you're dreaming!" The Biker grumbled.

Nagito sighed as he shook his head. "I understand why you're suspicious, but none of this is proving useful in finding them."

Celestia pursed her lips slightly. "I must agree with Komaeda's assessment. Our personal feelings on the matter are a bit irrelevant. Besides I for one agree there is a likely correlation with the choice in targets. I don't think we should dismiss his opinions so carelessly."

The Ultimate Heir sighed as he adjusted his glasses slightly. "I am loathed to admit it, but I agree there may be some volition to that statement. Yesterday it was revealed that there was a serial killer amongst our ranks. I had previously believed that Genocider Syo fit that description, however clearly that is not the case. Are none of you plebians familiar with the recent news of a new serial killer in Japan?"

"Ah yes if I'm not mistaken you and Miss Nevermind were having a conversation about the very thing a while back." Korekiyo mused with a thoughtful expression.

"I believe I see where you're going with this. This new killer is known for targeting only women and the killings are known to be ritualistic in nature." Maki mused quietly.

"You're seem quite familiar with this killer's agenda." Oogami mused as she eyed Harukawa intently.

Pekoyama cleared her throat. "Anyone who reads a newspaper could have the same information. It does seem there was intent behind choosing only women. Though what are the odds of there being two serial killers amongst us?"

The Ultimate Soldier's brow furrowed slightly. "Well with the way things have been going, is anything impossible? We need to decide on our best course of action."

"We should split up and search every inch of the school till we find them!" Asahina exclaimed.

"Y-Yes I agree I know I'm worthless most of the time, but I want to find my friends." Mikan sniffled slightly, before burying her face into Hajime's shoulder.

"Don't worry Sis! We'll find them all and everything will be just fine!" Kaito said with most encouraging smile he could muster.

"Dummy don't give her false hope. What if that doesn't happen?" Hiyoko huffed slightly as her lips settled into a frown.

"Before we go running off did anyone notice anything out of place?" Hifumi asked as his beady eyes flitted around the cafeteria.

"I made note that none of their rooms were locked. Suggesting either someone broke in or that they left willingly." Ryoko said as she tapped the end of her pencil against her lower lip.

"Why the heck would anyone have left last night?" Akane frowned as she leaned back in her chair. "Shit just doesn't make sense to me."

"What if someone was able to break in?" Fuyuhiko suggested as he peered around the room. "I mean shit it's possible right?"

"Regardless of how someone managed to accomplish this, it still would have required a lot of planning and coordination. Then of course there's the matter as to why those girls in particular?" Togami frowned as he stood up. "I believe we've spent enough time on pointless speculation. Shall we split up and investigate for ourselves?"

* * *

 **7:58 A.M Day Nineteen**

 **First Floor**

 **Kitchen**

The Ultimate Dancer shivered as she walked out of the Freezer. "Nothing but food in there Big Sis!" she called out.

Kirumi hurriedly wiped her sleeve across her eyes, as she numbly nodded her head. "Thank you Hiyoko. I didn't find anything in here either and we all searched the Dining Room quite thoroughly already." she offered as her voice seemed far less composed then normal.

Saionji eyed her a moment before hesitantly taking a step forward and hugging the taller girl. "We'll find the Princess and everyone else kay Big Sis?"

The Maid sniffed quietly as she weakly hugged the much smaller girl. "Forgive me. I didn't mean to lose my composure."

"Dummy don't be so worried about that. Big sis and you go way back right? So it's okay to be upset." The blonde offered.

"Thank you. I'm not use to feeling this helpless. Hyoko whatever you do, please don't wander off. My nerves can't handle that right now." Kirumi said as she released the dancer, before taking a step back. "Let's take one final look around the Dining Hall before checking some of the other rooms."

"You got it Big Sis!" Hiyoko exclaimed as she offered the maid a cheerful smile.

* * *

 **8:29 A.M Day Nineteen**

 **First Floor**

 **Gym**

Owada growled as he peered beneath the bleachers. "Shit I swear, just when I don't think things can get more jacked up. Where the hell are they?"

"Hey Pompadour relax there's still plenty of freaking places to look right?" Akane said as she peered around the expansive Gymnasium.

"Yeah I guess so. Still this crap freaks me the hell out. Five chick don't just disappear into the thin air." Mondo grumbled as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"If Himiko was still here that might be possible, but I guess you're right." Akane frowned as she crossed her arms.

The Biker eyed her dubiously. "You realize it was all just for show right? Magic isn't real."

Owari stared at him like he was crazy. "What? Of course it's real. She told me so when I met her."

"Gullible don't even begin to describe you." Mondo muttered, before turning as he heard footsteps. "Yo chick you see anything in the storage room?"

Chabashira sighed at the nickname, before shaking her head in response. "Only sports equipment,cobwebs, and dust. Nothing else out of place. How bout you guys? Find anything?"

Akane huffed. "Not a freaking thing. Wonder if anyone else is fairing better than us?"

* * *

 **9:14 A.M Day Nineteen**

 **First Floor**

 **Theater**

"Miss Celes? Can we please take a short break? I'm exhausted." Hifumi wheezed, before slumping into the one of theater chairs.

The gambler offered a measured sigh as she flipped on her handbook. "We did draw the short straw by being stuck with such a large area didn't we?"

"Y-Yeah I'm not use to running around or just running in general." he breathed heavily.

"It's quite alright darling. We've checked this part of the Theater, backstage, and the prop room. We just need to examine the Make up and dressing room. Then we'll be done here." Celestia mused as she leaned against one of the nearby chairs.

"What could anyone get out of doing something like this? This isn't like anything we've seen so far." Yamada mused as he peered over at the raven haired girl.

Celestia tapped her clawed digit against her chin. "I wish I even had an educated guess at this point. Perhaps we'll find something to change that." she mused as she straightened her posture. "Take as long as you like dear. I'm going to check those last two rooms." she said as she began to walk off.

The heavy set boy grunted as he staggered to his feet. "W-Wait! Miss Celes I can't in good faith let a lady go on her own."

The Gambler let out an amused chuckle as she stopped midstride to look over her shoulder. "Very well my valiant knight. Shall we then?"

"Yes M'lady!" Hifumi exclaimed as he bowed his head in response.

* * *

 **10:37 A.M Day Nineteen**

 **Second Floor**

 **Archive**

"I did not require your assistance." Togami scowled as he opened the door to the archive, before walking inside.

"That's just as well, since I don't require your permission." Kyoko responded as she followed after the heir into the smaller archive. Her gaze quickly flitted around the room, before her lips drew into a small frown."Not that I particularly expected to find them here, but this is less than encouraging thus far."

Byakuya eyed her out of the corner of his eye, before continuing to gaze around the room. His attention lingered a moment at where Fukawa had been found. "Yes well let us not forget that if this is the act of one of us, it's also possible they could hamper the investigation intentionally. Which is why I sought no company for this matter."

Kiri folded her arms as she leaned against one of the long tables. "Yes I suppose that is possible, however leaving one person to search alone is just as reckless. They could either sabotage the investigation by reporting false information."

An amused chuckle escaped the boy as he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "Ah so you're more intelligent than most of them. Trusting anyone in a game such as this is foolhardy. If Shirogane and Komaeda have proven anything, it's that appearances can be deceiving."

"Yes but that works both ways Byakuya. If we all feed into that paranoia, it breeds distrust which can cause even more trouble." Kyoko mused as she stared at the boy intently. "It's a balancing act that we have to accomplish."

"Hmph do what you will then. If you insist on remaining my shadow, let us continue our search. It seems this is a dead end." Togami said as he strode back towards the doorway.

* * *

 **11:45 A.M Day Nineteen**

 **First Floor**

 **Aquarium**

The Tennis Pro frowned as he tried to comfort the Four Devas perched on his shoulders. "The fact they were left behind is troubling. Sonia hasn't been without them since Gundham died."

"Miss Sonia also loves animals very much. Gonta knows they must miss her." The Entomologist mused as he gingerly patted one of the hamsters. "Gonta isn't very good at investigating. Does Hoshi see anything out of place?"

The former convict frowned as he glanced around the large Aquarium. "Nothing suspicious anyways. Then again I can't look at this place without thinking of what happened to Himiko and Hanamura."

Gokuhara nodded his head in a somber manner. "Gonta miss Himiko dearly. He feels like a failure at times for not protecting girls better like a true gentleman."

Ryoma sighed before patting the massive boy's leg. "Hey big guy don't put that on yourself. We couldn't have guessed half of what's happened so far. Let's go take a look at the Nurse's Office. See if anything there stands out."

The massive teen nodded his head. "Gonta will follow you."

* * *

 **12:21 P.M Day Nineteen**

 **First Floor**

 **Gift Shop**

Komaeda stared at an empty spot on one of the shelves. His brow was furrowed ever so slightly. The boy was uncharacteristically distracted, and didn't even register the fact he was no longer alone.

"Aww isn't this where you got Himiko that ridiculous staff ? I guess she must have ran out of mana when she faced Hanamura." Shirogane's voice was suddenly directly behind him.

Nagito slowly tilted his head to regard her a moment. "You seem as obsessed with me as you do despair. I'm quite busy though if you don't mind."

"Oh are you now? See I'd be willing to say you're just as obsessed with Kaede as you are your precious hope. Maybe it's your bad luck that put her in this situation to begin with." Tsumugi chuckled.

The white haired teen slowly turned to face her. "I take it this wasn't your doing?"

"Who's to say? Though it would be a bit reckless to get my hands dirty again so soon." The girl mused with a dark smile.

"No this was certainly not your handiwork. It actually seemed well executed and not sloppy." Nagito mused with a blank expression. "Did you have something to actually say? Or did you only want to waste my time?"

The blue haired girl shook her head. "Listen to you. I can just feel that anger boiling beneath the surface. You try to deny it, but you genuinely care for her. The thought of her being mutilated actually disturbs you. You're not use to feeling anything are you? That must be a unbearable amount of despair. Can you just imagine the maggots crawling over her pale for, slowly eviscerating that once beautiful body that is now decaying? I wonder if in her last moments she will have held onto hope? No I imagine not. I bet she will have accepted that despair is her only option."

Nagito suddenly advanced on her as he thrust his palm against the wall behind her. He leaned forward so that his face was only a few inches away from hers. "Leave Kaede out of this. You act as if you are willing to do anything in the sake of despair, but I can see through that lie. You're afraid of dying, you don't want to lose one bit. That's the difference between us Tsumugi. I have no qualms with dying to stoke the fires of hope. I will do anything to ensure the greatest hope prevails."

Tsumugi let out a dry chuckle. "Even if you are willing to do anything, everyone has a breaking point. Maybe soon enough we'll see yours."

* * *

 **12:59 P.M Day Nineteen**

 **First Floor**

 **Washroom**

"Miss Iruma is there anything I can say or do to help?" Keebo asked as he watched as the blonde was searching one of the lockers.

The Inventor let out a relived sigh as she shut one of the doors, before she turned to face the Robot. "Unless you have a button that makes Fuji and Nanami appear out of fucking thin air, I don't think so."

Keebo bowed his head slightly as he watched the blonde pace towards the Sauna door. "I apologize for not being of more use. I truly wish I possessed such a function. The sense of the unknown is quite stressful."

"That's a god damn understatement." Miu yelled as she shut the Sauna door, as her shoulders slumped. "I swear if some fuck head hurt them. I'm gonna fucking bash their face in."

The Robot offered her a sympathetic smile. "I don't believe that Miss Fujisaki or Miss Nanami would want you to harm anyone in their sake."

Miu sighed as she paced back across the room, before scowling as she settled a hand on her hip. "Shit Keebo I'm just fucking pissed off. I swear to god if Fuji is alright, I'm going to glue him to my damn hip."

"Him?" Keebo questioned as he quirked a single brow in curiosity.

The Inventor's eyes widened as she slapped her hands over her mouth. "Oh fuck me. You didn't hear me say that. Look it's not important right now, just keep it to yourself alright?"

"You have my word Miss Iruma. I won't say a word, besides I'd be the last to judge someone on such things." Keebo mused with a faint smile.

The blonde huffed as she took a step forward, before playfully swatting him on the shoulder. "Come on Bobo let's go check the Nurse's Office. Shit I'm too wound up right now."

* * *

 **2:16 P.M Day Nineteen**

 **Second Floor**

 **Ballroom**

"Any theories bro?" Kaito frowned as he scratched at his goatee.

The Ultimate Detective shook his head, as his fingers traced along the keys of the nearby Piano. "None of this adds up to me. There's nothing to be gained by killing five people. The rules explicitly prohibit taking more than three lives. So what purpose could anyone have in kidnapping all of them?"

Maki's brow furrowed as she folded her arms. "I know this isn't what either of you want to hear, but maybe this isn't a riddle to be solved. We're only assuming that they're follow some sort of rational train of thought. However perhaps there is no logical explanation."

Shuichi tensed up as he tilted his head in her direction. "No I refuse to believe that's true. There has to be a correlation behind this. A purpose to explain their disappearance."

The Astronaut sighed as he nodded his head slightly. "Maki Roll I'm sure Shuichi is right. We just have to keep searching."

The Assassin's eyes flitted between the two as her lips pulled into a fine line. "Very well then. Then where is your culprit's demands? It's been hours now since we started searching. We don't even know how long they were missing before that. If this was some simple ransom or kidnapping, why have we not heard any demands? We have to entertain the possibility there is no rationale behind this. This place has already proved in the case of Yonaga to erode the mind."

Saihara's wordlessly shut the lid of the piano, before he began to stalk off. "I don't care what it seems like. What the evidence may say at the moment, I can't stop looking. Kaede would never give up on any of us. She's always putting everyone before herself. I won't abandon her or any of them. You can give up if you want to, but don't expect me to stop until we find them." he said as he swiftly made his way out of the room.

"Maki why did you have to say something like that? You know how much he cares about her." Kaito offered the girl a disapproving look.

"Momota this isn't about sentiment. Emotion just gets you killed in the end. It makes you do stupid things that you normally would never do. Hanamura's fear led him to kill Himiko. Her attachment to such an inanimate object put her in harms way. Nekomaru's anger made him lash out and kill. Kuwata's mixture of fear and love led him to attempt to kill Kaede. All because he was afraid of Ibuki's reaction to his dark secret. That same emotion got her killed. Hagakure's own uncertainty and fear was what put him in the path of Fukawa. If his mind was clear he never would have wandered into that situation. Angie's obsession with her god and her twisted grief and love caused the death of three people." Maki's words came faster and faster as she clenched her fists at her side. "And still so many of these people continue to let their libido or emotion drive them. You can't be objective when you put someone else's life before everything else."

The Astronaut was quiet for a few moments, before he slowly approached her.

The Assassin tensed as he rested a hand on her shoulder, though she made no move to rebuke him yet.

"Everything you said is right in it's own way. Maybe feeling stuff does make us do stupid crap and yeah it can become really twisted. However not everything has to end that way. Besides sometimes it's less important about how long we live and more about how we live. What's the point of living to be a hundred if you're miserable your entire life? If you're completely and utterly alone. It might be reckless and hell it's probably even stupid, but I won't let this place change who I am." he offered her a weak smile. "I've got a friend who needs my help. So I'm gonna keep searching until we drop or find them."

Harukawa's averted her eyes a moment, as she found herself surprisingly moved by his words.. "Idiot. Let's go then."

Kaito nodded as he offered her grin. "You don't have to tell me twice."

* * *

 **3:44 P.M Day Nineteen**

 **Second Floor**

 **Arcade Hall**

Asahina panted heavily as she rested her hands on her knees. "Jeez I'm so tired. This Arcade is way too freaking big."

"Darling you shouldn't push yourself so much. It's not good for you in that state." Oogami mused as she eyed the Ultimate Swimmer. "Even after searching this place for what seems like hours, we've not found anything of any use."

Aoi bit her lower lip. "I'll be fine really, don't worry so much Sakura." she said as she felt her shoulders slump slightly. "We'll find something soon. We just have to keep looking."

The Martial Artist offered her a curt nod as she delicately patted her back. "Yes I'm sure that's true."

"Hina! Sakura!" Naegi called out as he jogged up before catching his breath. "Please tell me you guys found something?" he said with a worried expression.

The Swimmer shook her head weakly, before she walked up and threw her arms around his waist. "Nothing Koto and I swear we checked the entire Game Floor. Their just not here."

"Hey Hina it's gonna be alright. We just have to stay positive and not give up." Naegi offered her an endearing smile as he embraced her in return.

Sakura eyed the pair a moment, before frowning. "I take it you found nothing of interest yourself Naegi?"

The Ultimate Luck numbly nodded his head. "Yeah I checked the Pizzeria and even the adjacent Kitchen and storage room. Nothing out of the ordinary except those creepy animatronics."

"Maybe we should go down stairs and see if anyone else has had any luck?" Aoi suggested with a half hearted smile.

Oogami nodded. "I think that's an excellent idea. We'll turn this entire building over until we find them."

* * *

 **4:35 P.M Day Nineteen**

 **Second Floor**

 **Pool Area**

Mukuro was tense as she lightly tapped her finger against her other forearm. "Nothing we haven't found shit all day. Where the hell could they be?" she gritted her teeth as she warily glanced over at the Amnesiac. She still couldn't help but uneasy around her. There was no way of being certain if Ryoko was being genuine or if it wasn't just another game of Junko's.

"Yes I have been taking extensive notes, but nothing so far seems out of the ordinary." her brow furrowed slightly as she tilted her crimson gaze to meet Mukuro's. "May I ask you something Junko?"

"If you must." Ikusuba responded curtly as she folded her arms defensively.

Ryoko's red gaze regarded the other girl for a moment, before she offered a soft incline of her head. "Have I done something wrong?"

The Ultimate Solider worked her jaw slowly. "And why would you think that?"

The amnesiac's brow furrowed slightly. "It's strange that I've started to retain people. Least I can remember Saihara, but I also am beginning to get the sense of deja vu. This entirely new for me if I'm being honest. I get the strangest sensation that we know each other. You seem so familiar to me. I guess that makes no sense though right?" she bit her lower lip, before continuing. "I can't help but notice you, watching me closely a lot. You seem a lot friendlier with the others, but you are always curt and short with me. I just wanted to know why?" she asked her voice wasn't angry, but there was the faintest hint of hurt in her tone.

 _'Because you're the Ultimate Despair who has caused thousands of people to butcher themselves. You tried to kill me and would have if it wasn't for Naegi'_ Mukuro frowned.

If only she could be that blunt. Though she was still trying to piece together the truth. She was now certain Junko had taken some of her memories as well.

"Did I lose you?" The Amnesiac asked causing the solider to flinch slightly, as she remembered she was suppose to be answering.

Mukuro shook her head. "I'm sorry. It's probably ironic coming from someone that admitted to having inside information, but I have a hard time trusting others. I know it's not fair you just remind me of someone I use to know."

Ryoko blinked. "Did this person hurt you in some way? Do something to make you distrust them?"

The Ultimate Soldier sighed at the irony of the situation. "She was the person I loved dearest and she betrayed me. When I say it out loud though, it does seem foolish to put that on you." she offered.

The other girl shook her head slightly. "No think you have every reason to be cautious of me. " she felt her voice shake slightly. "I don't know if you remember me going on about it, but one of the few people I can remember. He use to be very precious to me before all of this."

Mukuro feigned ignorance to a degree, as she offered a thoughtful expression. "Uh yeah wasn't his name Matsuda or something?"

Ryoko quietly nodded her head. "Please don't tell anyone, but I think I might have done something terrible. I had a dream of myself stabbing him. Then I just kept hitting him over and over again. It was me but then again it wasn't. That version of me just wouldn't stop. She kept brutalizing his body till there was." she sucked in a quick breath as her voice cracked. Her nerves had begun to win out.

 _'She's remembering when she killed Matsuda. When Junko resurfaced and Ryoko cease to exist.'_ She thought as she jaw clenched slightly. "Ryoko. Why would you tell me this? Why not Aoi or Makoto?" she asked softly.

The red head shook her head weakly, as she lightly furled her arms around herself. "I don't know. I just needed to tell someone. Maybe it's because you have your own secrets,that I thought maybe you wouldn't see me as a freak or something."

The soldier felt her throat catch slightly. It was so hard to remember that this could be another trap. Another ploy from a twisted Junko, all to cause more despair. But it was still her little sister right? She was on the verge of tears, she seemed genuinely scared. She felt her protective side win out against her logical one. She slowly took a step forward, before lightly curling her arms around the girl.

"Hey. That girl you saw in that dream that isn't you. That doesn't have to be you. Whatever it all means, you decide from here on out what happens next." Mukuro's voice was soft.

"What if I get everything back and realize I'm some sort of monster?" Ryoko sniffled.

"As humans we can be monsters and saints. Stop worrying so much about remembering who you were, and instead focus on who you want to be."

The amnesiac's lips twitched slightly. "That was a pretty insightful thing to say. Though it's all a moot point with Monokuma isn't it? I mean we never know what he'll do next. Look at what's happening to us now." she said quietly.

Mukuro offered a quiet sigh, as she ran a hand through her sister's hair. "Then we take it one day at a time. Come on we're wasting time here. We still have to find Maizono and the others."

* * *

 **5** **:46 P.M Day Nineteen**

 **Second Floor**

 **Museum**

"Gah this place is so freaking big! How the heck are we suppose to cover every inch of it?" Kazuichi exclaimed as he walked through one of the various exhibits.

Ouma grinned slightly as he laced his hands behind his head. "That's why we split up right? Besides Kiyo is super familiar with this place."

The Mechanic grumbled as he swallowed nervously, before pushing the lid off of one of the Sarcophagi in the Egyptian exhibit. He let out a relieved sigh to find it completely empty. "Phew thank goodness. Maybe he's had more luck than us?"

Kokichi shrugged his shoulders. "Heh I wouldn't count on it. No one has had any luck so far, I don't think that will change."

The pink haired teen gritted his teeth. "Hey stop talking like that. Shit how can you be so damn calm? This is five girls that are missing man!"

"Oh I'm devastated, I just know how to put on a tough face." Kokichi smirked slightly.

"Yeah cus I have no reason to doubt that." Souda mumbled.

"Hey don't be all sour, they'll turn up. I'm sure it's just a matter of time." The shorted boy mused as the pair exited the exhibit only to see Korekiyo walking towards them.

Kazuichi gritted his teeth. "Tell me you found something man? We didn't anything, not even dust."

The Anthropologist bowed his head low. "It does not surprise me you found no dust, I do enjoy tending to the displays. Alas I had no luck either. Nothing was even out of place and I was very thorough."

"Guess we're back to the drawing board then." Kokichi mused softly.

Souda rubbed the back of his neck in a frustrated manner. "Dammit there has to be some places we haven't checked. I just can't stand standing around." he said as he promptly stalked off towards the exit.

"You handled that rather well." Ouma mused as he eyed the anthropologist.

"It's unlikely it would have been discovered, but no reason to leave it to chance." Kiyo mused softly.

* * *

 **6:57 P.M Day Nineteen**

 **Second Floor**

 **Tennis Court**

"Fucking shit. It seems like we're scrapping the bottom of the god damn barrel." The Gangster cursed as he shut the storage room door, before walking back into the Tennis Court.

"It's almost been twelve hours and to my knowledge we haven't found anything. Perhaps there's hidden areas in this school?" Pekoyama mused as she and the boy crossed the room, before heading back into the hallway.

"Well load of damn good our handbooks are. Not a damn thing is listed on the map itself." Fuyuhiko sighed. "Still we're talking about five damn people. How the hell do you hide something like that?"

"I know this a dark suggestion, but what if there's nothing left to be discovered?" The Swordswoman frowned slightly.

"As fucked up as it sounds, I wondered the same thing. Though it seems like the incinerator hasn't been touched. Besides I'm pretty sure you couldn't dispose of five bodies without leaving a trace with that thing." The boy mused as he shoved his hands into his pockets.

"Shall we try the Chapel?" Pekoyama suggested as she quirked a single brow.

"Nah there's no point. Owada and the meatheads already looked earlier. Let's just go back to the Dining Hall. This seems hopeless at this point."

* * *

 **8:15 P.M Day Nineteen**

 **Second Floor**

 **Classroom 2-B**

"H-Hajime where could they be?!" Mikan sobs filled the small classroom, as she clutched at the boy's arm tightly.

"Everyone has searched high and low and we can't find anything." her voice was strained as she held onto the boy tightly.

Hinata frowned as he rested his head against the Nurse's. "Mimi I know how hard this is. I can't stop thinking about Aki,Chihiro, and everyone else. We can't let this break us though."

"B-But what if they're gone? W-what if they're all dead?" Mikan cried as she stared up at the boy with a tearful expression.

"I refuse to believe that. I can't accept that. We just have to keep looking. I swear to you, we'll find them. For now though we should probably catch back up with everyone else. See if they've had any luck." Hajime offered gently as he squeezed the girl with one arm.

The Ultimate Nurse sniffled softly as she nodded her head. "I-I'll do my best to stay positive. They'd do the same for us."

The former reserve course student offered a weak smile as the pair neared the doorway. "Yeah I have no doubt of that." he started to chuckle only to stop as the speakers suddenly churned to life.

 _ ***DING DONG* "Kiddos we've got a special surprise planned for all of you this evening. If you'd all be so kind to haul your keesters to the trial room, we can get this new years eve party started!"** _Monokuma chortled wildly.

* * *

 **34 Survivors Remain**

* * *

 ***AN***

 **YAmomoto**

 _Mondo certainly wasn't a killer in this motive._

 **Natsukumo1000**

 _I bet everyone would shit a brick if I just killed Naegi next._

 **PatRox**

 _I know it's cruel of me, but I do enjoying setting death flags all over the place. That way you never really KNOW who's gonna bite it._

 **McdrilaX**

 _One of the important things for me when writing this motive was to include many secrets that are more obvious along with a number that can be applicable to various characters. It keeps a sense of suspense as you need to delve further to uncover every connection._

 **darknessking6**

 _You actually did rather well considering a number of them are applicable to more than one character. 27/35 or approximately 77%_

 **PantaPanta**

 _Let me preface this by saying that a number of these could be applied to multiple characters. This was done intentionally to keep some of these harder to guess. 22/35 or approximately 63%_

 **doomqwer**

 _Wow Doom you're channeling your inner Hanamura. I'm proud of you! Haha_

 **Wintersmith23**

 _I read back and checked a couple of times. Initially I had extra by mistake, that was completely my bad and I apologize. (Covered up a murder for instance is non applicable to this story. So I'm not gonna count that against your total score which is 28/35 or 80% which makes you the big winner! =D_

 **024188**

 _Hey I appreciate you for playing and I'm glad you're enjoying the story! As you obviously saw some of these could be applied to more than one person. However your result is: 24/35 or approximately 69%_

 **ToonGuy**

Hey I'm so glad to hear you're enjoying the story! I try to make most of the characters relatable in some way, which is why I do shift POV like I do. I feel like switching perspectives allows people to become more invested in each character. As for the secret motive? I decided to hold it back longer this time. Honestly I knew it was going to be hard to juggle this many secrets regardless, but I certainly didn't want to tackle that when there was nearly 50 people in the game haha.

 **ahwhat**

 _Hey thank you so much for participating. I wanted to apologize as two of the secrets. (Covered up a murder and Fearing never fulfilling their dream are extras. I failed to catch them before I posted the chapter. So I didn't include that when I was factoring in your score.) As it stands you scored 22/35 or approximately 63%_

 **Pokemon Trainer Tom**

 _Hey no worries Tom! Just glad to see you in any case. I really wanted to show just how dark Tsumugi could be now that she's sort of unleashed._

Hey thank you so much for participating. I wanted to apologize as two of the secrets. (Covered up a murder and Fearing never fulfilling their dream are extras. I failed to catch them before I posted the chapter. So I didn't include that when I was factoring in your score.) 20/35 or approximately 57% Though to be fair some can be applicable to more than one person lol

 **Gatekeeper TAR**

 _Hey I totally appreciate it man. It feels nice as a writer as it feels like you definitely have read the material rather than just skimming through it. I try to switch between childish,mischievous, and creepy Ouma on the fly. I feel like it's actually pretty true to his depiction in V3. I love that no one really can figure him out. What's great is you never know if he's actually telling the truth. He could have an entire scene telling you nothing but the truth, but you'd likely never know._

 _I waited on this motive longer as it seemed like it would be ridiciulsouly difficult if I had opened with it. Can you imagine nearly 50 secrets ? Ugh the thought is giving me a headache._

 _And yes you don't have to wait long at all. The cogs are spinning._

 **Zephyrius29**

 _I wanted several of the secrets to be fairly obvious, mixed with some that are applicable to more than one person. It offers a bit more intrigue with some of them. As for Tsumugi I'll just say that what you mentioned is going to be addressed._

 **Lee3234**

 _While I'm humbled you'd choose this over school please don't let me be the reason for neglecting your schoolwork haha._

 **Guest (WHO REVIEWED A SHIT TON)**

 _Hey fair enough I can't fault you if you don't dig some of the romance portions. I do have this tagged as Mystery/Romance for a reason though. However if it's not your cup of tea or just the way I write it isn't your thing I understand. I hope the other elements will keep you here._

 **Dinodude8000**

 _Welcome back my friend! You scored 19/35 or approximately 54%_

 **Guest**

 _Yeah I made several of the secrets that could apply to more than one person. I wanted some of those revelations to have to come out in the fic, so you couldn't just eyeball and guess each one. I mean some like Makoto's are rather obvious to any Daganronpa fan, but I think having some suspense throw in would make things fun._


	60. Chapter 60: The Maiden: Act Two

**Chapter 60: The Maiden: Act Two**

 **8:42 P.M Day Nineteen**

 **Basement Floor**

 **Trial Room**

 _ **"Welcome boys and girls! Took your sweet time getting here. Anyone want any party refreshments? I can't condone alcohol for minors, but I've got plenty of snacks!"**_ The dual toned bear grinned wildly from his chair. Monokuma had a party hat strapped to his head, and several bags of chips and candy surrounding him.

"I don't believe any of us are interested in such festivities." Keebo mused with a frown.

 _ **"Well phooey on you guys then! More for this bear!"** _The dual toned bear exclaimed as he tore open a bag of chips.

Yamada cleared his throat. "Uh excuse me? Mister Monokuma sir? What are we doing here?"

The bear stuffed his mouth for a few moments, before his beady eyes peered around the room. _**"What? Maybe I just thought you all would enjoy a break from chasing your tails. Sheesh always so suspicious of little ole me."** _The bear feigned hurt as he lowered his head.

"Monokuma enough messing around! Why are we here if there's no murder? As of now we just haven't found anyone yet. This is waste of our time." Hajime gritted his teeth, as he felt his anger starting to get the better of him.

"My man Hajime is right! This is bullshit, we should still be searching for them. Not wasting time on this crap." Souda growled as he clenched his fists.

 _ **"OH DEAR ME! Did you think this was my idea? Nope you're absolutely wrong. As it so happens one of your classmates decided on this entire little production. Even down to you all being here."**_ Monokuma chortled.

"You're suggesting one of us, is the reason why you summoned us? That is quite irregular." Celestia mused as eyed the bear critically.

 _ **"Hey this bear is all about spicing things up. You have to try new things from time to time. Naegi and Hinata know what I mean. Variety is the spice of life. Am I right boys?"**_ The bear snickered loudly.

"Stop wasting our time. Just explain why we're here already, we don't have time for your games." Makoto frowned.

 _ **"Yuk Yuk Yuk. You don't listen well do you? I already said this wasn't my idea."** _The bear responded.

"And yet you seem fairly complicit in this. Care to explain?" Kyoko asked as she narrowed her eyes.

The dual toned bear waved one of his paws dismissively. _**"Whelp someone approached me with an idea. It sounded like a fun way to celebrate the final day of the year. Besides I figured we could use a reprieve from the same old formula, don't ya think?"**_ Monokuma grinned as he peered around the room. _ **"But hey this time around this isn't my show. The floor is all yours!"** _he exclaimed.

"Kekeke how very gracious of you. I appreciate your cooperation in this matter." Korekiyo chuckled as he tipped his cap towards the bear.

"Cooperation? What are you trying to say Kiyo? You were the behind all of this?" Naegi asked as he stared in confusion at the anthropologist.

"Ah I suppose you could say that. I am indeed the one behind the disappearances of your loved ones. I spent so much time preparing this little game and mulling over who was the most worthy." The Anthropologist mused.

"What the fuck do you mean by most worthy?" Fuyuhiko spat as he stared at the taller boy. "Just get on with it already. What the hell do you want?"

Kiyo's eyes narrowed marginally. "I suppose it is wise of you to want to hurry. After all one of your lovely friends has already departed this realm. She will make such a wonderful friend for my sister."

"O-Ok ignoring the creepy monologue, what you mean they've departed?" Kaito asked as he stared nervously at the other boy.

"Forgive me Momota. I shall speak bluntly if you prefer. One of them is already quite dead. Though there is still some time for the others." Shinguji mused.

"You fucking waste of spunk! Let's start the voting right now. This asshole just admitted to killing someone. Let's torch him so we can end this now!" Miu yelled.

"Hell yeah! I agree with blondie. Let's make this jackass pay so we can save everyone else." Akane said with a fierce expression as she popped her knuckles.

"Dear me I appreciate your candor, but I wouldn't suggest such a course. Not if you wish to see any of their faces again." Kiyo said as his eyes narrowed.

"W-What is he going on about now?" Saionji stammered as she seemed unnerved by the boy.

Shuichi's eyes widened as he felt himself tense up. "Of course. We've spent all day looking for any sign of them. If we couldn't figure it out in that time, who's to say we could save anyone?"

Korekiyo began to abruptly clap his hands together. "Bravo! Indeed you are quite right. However I do have a rather simple proposal for all of you. Enact the sacrificial clause and select a lamb for the slaughter. If you do so I will reveal to you where they are. Of course you could always vote for me, but then you'd most certainly doom the lives of fiv-" he paused as he shook his head. "Excuse me now it's four girls, who are still very much alive. How much will you be willing to sacrifice to save them? How much will you be willing to sacrifice to see me punished?"

Mukuro scowled as she slammed her fist against the podium, causing the top to splinter from the force. "Monokuma didn't you say that using a sacrifice was meant to only be used when we were unaware of the killer? How could that even apply here?"

The dual toned bear chortled as he sat up in his chair. _ **"Oh I did say that didn't I? Whelp consider it a rule change. Korekiyo had such a wonderful little plan, I couldn't let something some trivial hold him back. So this bear is gonna allow it!"**_

"I suppose it was too much to hope that you would abide by your own rules." Pekoyama frowned as she stared at the bear.

The dual toned bear waved his hand dismissively. _ **"Hey if we're keeping score this bear let you kids sacrifice Kuwata, when it was pretty obvious who was the guilty party. So don't whine to me about technicalities. Besides the rules explicitly state that this bear can add rules as he sees fit. So enough of your bitching."**_ Monokuma huffed, before opening another bag of chips.

"So it seems we're on our own. I can't say that's particularly surprising." Ryoko sighed.

"Dammit please just tell us where they are Kiyo. Please I beg you." Asahina's voice cracked as she stared at Shinguji.

The Anthropologist's gaze flitted over to the Swimmer. "Such an earnest request. I do apologize that I couldn't include you. It took me so long to narrow it down to only five of you. I hope you'll forgive me for excluding you."

"Keep your eyes off of her cretin!" Oogami growled as she stared balefully at the tall boy.

"Sensei is right. You so much as make a move and I'll break every bone in your body." Tenko practically hissed.

"Let us not forget that attacking someone for any reason during a trial is against the rules. I suggest refraining from violence." Pekoyama mused quietly.

"So what do we do? Do we actually put someone on the chopping block? I mean we can't just let them die right?" Yamada stammered.

"What reason do we have to believe that their even alive or that anyone is actually dead? What if this is all just a setup?" Ryoko suggested.

"No I very much doubt that. I don't think Monokuma would have allowed a trial to take place if someone wasn't already dead." Nagito mused with a cold expression, before pressing a hand against his chest. "Do it. Vote for me."

"Well you heard him! Let's get to voting!" Kokichi exclaimed with a gleeful expression.

"Gonta don't want anyone else to die, but Gonta doesn't feel right letting bad man go." He said as he stared over at the Anthropologist.

"I actually find myself in agreement as well Gonta. I'm still not unconvinced that we can't solve this and end this madness." Kyoko said as she narrowed her eyes.

"KEKEKE by all means! I welcome all of your efforts. I did not spend all this time to win without a challenge." Shinguji's unnatural laughter filled the room.

"Indulge me for a second. What if we did decided to go it on our own? If we ignored your blackmail and simply voted for your execution?" Maki suggested as her eyes narrowed.

"You seem to believe that I have qualms with dying. So long as those lovely girls die with me, I have no issue with dying along side them." Kiyo mused with a wicked smile.

"Why does anyone have to die? Please just let them go!" Mikan begged as tears welled up in her eyes.

Shinguji sighed. "I'm afraid your tears are lost on me my dear. There's only one girl who can move me with tears. I've already stated the nature of this particular game.

"Correct me if I'm not mistaken, but I believe you are the serial killer Monokuma mentioned. I can only assume you were spurred into action, as your secret would be revealed within a few hours." Togami said as his eyes narrowed slightly. "It would also explain why you have a specific taste in victims."

Korekiyo chuckled softly. "I suppose it would have made my job much more difficult. However I assure you I was planning to do this regardless of the circumstances. Things just became far easier once the Committee had been dissolved. Less oversight meant I could make my preparations with less risk of detection."

Suddenly Shirogane started to laugh hysterically, as she wiped at her eyes. "Oh god isn't this so ironic? We tried to convince you to off Shinguji during the last trial. I bet you all would have given anything, if you could take that choice back. I mean Angie was a zealot, but she was easily controlled. However you all let a serial killer run rampant."

Celestia's normal composure was gone, as she stared balefully at the cosplayer. "Truth be told if we sacrifice anyone, I'd sooner see her dead versus Komaeda. He's a sociopath, but at least he doesn't get off on this sort of thing."

Ryoma grumbled. "Gotta say I wouldn't lose too much sleep on pressing that button myself."

"I'd never lay a hand on a girl, but in this chick's case. I think I could stomach pressing that button." Owada muttered as he folded his arms.

"I too am not fond of Shirogane's true colors, but I'd rather justice be served. I would much prefer we punish the party responsible, but I do not wish to see anyone else lost in the process." Keebo frowned.

"If I may ask? Why those five in particular? Was there a specific reason why?" Kirumi's brow furrowed as she stared intently at the Anthropologist.

Korekiyo tilted his head ever so slightly in her direction. "It's quite simple I want friends for my sister, and I have a very specific taste."

"W-What is that even suppose to mean?!" Kazuichi's voice shook slightly. "You're doing this for your sister?"

"Is she as fucked up in the head as you are?" Fuyuhiko growled.

Shinguji's eyes narrowed dangerously. "WATCH YOUR TONGUE. Everything I do is for my precious sister. I've made her so many friends already, but I have an ambition. I have sworn to keep going until my beloved has attained a hundred friends."

"Guys is he possessed or something? This shit is seriously freaking me out." Kaito muttered.

"Wait a damn second. Is she your sister or your beloved? I-I'm totally lost." Akane's brow furrowed in confusion.

"Mm why that's quite simple. She is both to me. I don't expect any of you to understand our love. I imagine that only Kuwata could fathom what it means to see past taboo and embrace our passions." Shinguji hugged himself as he closed his eyes momentarily.

"The fuck is with all this god damn incest? Creepy mother fuckers." Iruma sneered as she glared at the boy.

"No fucking kidding. What the hell is wrong with you?" Fuyuhiko scowled.

Kiyo shook his head disapprovingly. "Such narrow minds. Can you not see that love is all that matters? Who cares about what society thinks?" he sighed. "Alas it's not a matter I feel like wasting the energy on."

"I guess that explains why you defended Leon's relationship with his cousin. That was nothing for you was it?" Saihara's narrowed his eyes. "You've been keeping more than a few secrets from us."

"Sick piece of shit. I still say we off him here and now. We can find those chicks without this jackwad." Mondo grumbled.

"Can we though? We've spent all day searching without finding even a trace of them." Mukuro frowned as she stared over at the biker. "I don't know if that's a chance worth taking."

"Shinguji just how would your sister want something like this?" Hajime asked as his brow furrowed.

"Big brother has a point! Why the heck would anyone want you to kill someone for them?" Saionji exclaimed.

"Oh you misunderstand me. Apologies for the confusion. I suppose it must seem dreadfully strange to all of you. I wish to send my sister more friends to keep her company, as she is no longer in the same realm of existence." Kiyo offered.

"She's is dead isn't she?" Kyoko surmised as she stared at the anthropologist intently.

Shinguji shivered as he hugged himself. "Only in the flesh, but she is always with me. I've been collecting so many friends for her, and I've been so selective. Only the best will do after all."

"Just for clarification how do you decide on your worthy friends? What makes someone better then anyone else in your eyes?" Ryoko asked as she raised a single brow.

"Kekeke I'm pleased to indulge you. The main criteria I look for in the girls is simply positive qualities, they don't have to be perfect, but they do need to be of a certain demeanor. "Harukawa, Pekoyama, Celestia, Shirogane, Enoshima, Owari,Iruma, and Oogami are simply not ideal friends. They are either cold,ruthless, violent, or simply too crude for my dear sister's liking. The rest of you girls would have made wonderful friends, alas I simply only had the means for the five." Shinguji sighed.

"My god you've been planning this all along haven't you?" Makoto breathed as he leaned against his podium for support.

"Oh I have indeed. It has been quite taxing, but I like to consider it a labor of love." Kiyo mused softly.

"T-Then you've been watching all of us? Stalking us?" Aoi's voice shook as she stared angrily at the boy.

"Ah but of course. As I said it has required a great deal of effort dear." Shinguji chuckled softly.

Nagito tapped along his forearm impatiently. "We're not getting anywhere. Go ahead and start the vote. Select me or Shirogane as the sacrifice. It will end this game and the rest can survive. Nothing good can come from stalling this."

"Please I know that Nagito has done horrible things, but I don't think we should vote for him." Mikan murmured softly.

"And why would that be? Because he was the first person who could have prevented a murde,r and instead setup someone else to die. Someone like that doesn't deserve mercy. Don't even get me started on Shirogane's actions. " Togami scowled.

"Watch your tone Togami. There's no reason to talk to her like that. Don't fault her for having more compassion than someone like you." Ryoma grumbled.

Sakura frowned as she folded her arms. "I hate to suggest punishing anyone, but Kiyo for such atrocities. However if someone should face judgement I'd suggest Shirogane. As Celestia pointed out between the two of them, she is far more vile."

The Cosplayer sighed dramatically. "Sure by all means go ahead and off me. Though maybe some of you are hoping once the deed is done you can appeal to Kiyo. Maybe some of you are just looking for a quick escape from this hell hole."

"What are you even suggesting? That we'd go along with this just in the hopes Shinguji might save a couple of us?" Keebo stared wide eyed at the girl.

"Why wouldn't you? Little Asahina almost walked, but was denied due to a technicality. But if Kiyo gets to leave and take a couple of you with him, maybe that's why your so eager to take the easy route." Shirogane's lips twitched in amusement.

"This is nothing more than a desperate attempt to derail our intentions. Do you honestly believe any of us would count on Korekiyo to save us?" Celestia's burrowed furrowed in irritation.

"No it would be stupid, but some of us might see it as a chance to taste freedom. Though if an alternative doesn't present itself what chance do we have?" Maki asked.

"I feel so conflicted. I just want to save everyone, but I also don't want this monster to walk free." Tenko's fingers dug into the podium. "Do we really have nothing else to go on?"

"Well short of someone pulling a rabbit out of their hat, it sounds like we're pretty much screwed. Since Himiko ain't here that's pretty much impossible." Ouma said with a overly dramatic sigh.

"Gonta no thinks that is very funny. Gonta thinks you should apologize for saying something like that." The Entomologist shot the smaller boy a disapproving look.

"Though it was in poor taste he's not wrong. We keep debating but the facts haven't changed. We have no way of knowing where they are. It would be best for us to simply do what is necessary and move on." Pekoyama said.

"No fucking way! No way this jackass gets to pull this bullshit and walk out of here." Miu spat.

"Y-Yes but what alternative do we have Miss Iruma?" Hifumi stammered slightly.

"Admittedly we do have very little to go on. It sickens me to think we have no alternative, but we must act." Kirumi spoke up as she gazed around the room.

"I hate to intrude in the midst of this grand debate we're having, but does anyone by chance have the time?" Korekiyo asked with a faint smile, as he peered around the room.

 _ **"YUK YUK YUK. Well it so happens that it's five minutes past nine."** _Monokuma chortled as his grin grew wider.

"What the fuck does that have to do with anything?" Hinata spat as he felt his head beginning to throb. He could feel his vision blurring as he braced himself against the podium.

"Hajime are you alright?" Mikan's trembling voice shook Hinata from his stupor.

Hajime weakly nodded his head as his gaze resettled on Kiyo. "Why did you ask about the time?"

Korekiyo cleared his throat. "Oh it's nothing terrible important Hinata. It's just while all of you have been trying to debate over what to do you let the time slip away. Now there's only three girls alive. Oh I suppose I should have specified from the beginning, but starting at 8 P.M the first victim was killed. This pattern will continue onward till the final girl dies at the stroke of midnight."

"Oh my god. While we were running our damn mouths, he killed someone else." Makoto clutched at his chest as his jaw clenched. "He was stalling for more time intentionally."

"Which means we have less than an hour before someone else joins them." Ryoko said quietly.

"Guys we have to face facts. We don't have shit to go on. If we don't push for a vote we're going to lose all of them." Kaito hung his head low. "We have to do something."

"There's no point in sacrificing anyone." Mukuro said quietly.

"What the fuck does that shit mean? Have you not been paying attention bitch?" Fuyuhiko scowled at her.

The Soldier shot him a dirty look. "Listen shrimp if we do off someone, what guarantee do we have that Kiyo will honor his word? We're just gonna kill someone and hope that a serial killer can be trusted?"

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but she does raise a good point. Though we have precious little to go on. In fact we have nothing." Togami sighed.

Kiri frowned slightly. "That's not entirely true. Whether Kiyo meant to or not, I think he may have given us a clue. He was very adamant that five was the specific number."

"So what maybe that's all jackwad needs for his hundredth kill?" Owada grunted.

"Maybe that's true or perhaps there's another reason. Maybe he only had enough space for that many?" Kiri suggested with a thoughtful expression.

"Not sure how that's suppose to narrow down our suspects much kid." Ryoma frowned. "Five innocent girls. What a damn nightmare."

"Hey jackass! Why the fuck don't you target boys too? Why only girls?" Miu asked as she stared intently at the thin boy.

"Kekeke that's quite simple actually. I would never kill a boy as I only want my precious sister surrounded by other girls. I would not wish for her to be defiled by another male." Korekiyo made a disgusted expression at even thought of it.

The blonde sucked in a sharp breath, before slamming her hand down on the podium. "Well if that's true you're in for a big fucking surprise asshole. Because you may have already given her just that. If he's already dead, I bet he's fucking the shit out of that slutty sister of yours!"

Shinguji flinched slightly. "Ridiculous. You think I would believe such nonsense?"

"You should really listen to Iruma, because she's absolutely right. It's been kept rather hush hush between a few of us, but Chihiro isn't a girl at all. He's been struggling with gender identity for a long time, but he's definitely male." Kyoko said as she nodded at the Inventor.

Kiyo visibly paled as he wiped a sheen of sweat off of his brow. "Do you think for a second I'd fall for that? This is a desperate attempt to deceive me."

"Nope they're absolutely right! Fujisaki like Pinocchio turned out to be a real boy!" Kokichi exclaimed as a dark smirk flitted across his lips.

Shinguji's mouth fell open as he stared wordlessly at Ouma for a long moment. "Impossible." he breathed.

"If you really don't believe them, why don't you consult your handbook Shinguji. I think if you look at the dormitory section, you'll find it particularly enlightening." Celestia mused.

The Anthropologist's eyes widened in horror as he fished out the device, before turning it on. "NoNoNo what is she doing in the boy's dormitories? I know for a fact I saw her many times in a room within the girl's corridor."

"Guess you didn't fucking do your god damn homework! You're right he did set up shop there. He wasn't comfortable yet coming out to all of us, so he took the extra room that was there from the beginning." Miu scowled as she leaned forward against her podium. "So start fucking singing jackass!"

"How in the world do this happen? It was all so perfect!" Kiyo exclaimed wildly as he clutched at his head.

"You should know that there's no such thing as the perfect crime. It's ironic really, you spent so much time planning this and missed something like this." Kyoko mused as she narrowed her gaze.

"So what? Even if he didn't realize the truth about my little bro, what the hell does it change?" Owada asked with torn expression.

"Actually it could change quite a bit. Serial Killers are notorious for remaining constant to their modus operando. Shinguji is no exception to this, and in fact he's very particular. So the question is whether or not he can accept killing a boy instead of a girl?" Togami mused.

"Wait are you saying he might sabotage everything, just because he can't stand the idea of killing a dude?" Kaito asked as he stared in disbelief at the Anthropologist.

Akane offered a fierce grin. "Yeah I bet this jackass is already imagining the dicking his sister is gonna get from little Chihiro. Hell she'll probably forget all about his lame ass."

"What? NONONO that's impossible! Sister would never forget about me, but to send her a boy? It would ruin everything!" Korekiyo's entire body shook for several moments, before his posture abruptly changed as he without warning removed his mask. It was rather unsettling by the boy sported lipstick and his pale features were almost haunting with his gold eyes. The voice that came out of his mouth though was truly terrifying. "Kiyo dear Kiyo. Calm yourself my darling. You know that you will always come first. There is no need to be so upset." Kiyo's voice was now extremely feminine. It was as if the voice itself came from a different person entirely.

"The fucking shit is that!" Fuyuhiko shivered slightly as he stared at the Anthropologist.

Kiyo's demeanor shifted back to normal as he shook his head. "But my love I've worked so hard. I cannot let all my hard work be undone by a single boy. He'll ruin everything."

"Shhh my darling. You've done such a wonderful job. I don't blame you. It was just an honest mistake." The Feminine voice purred as Kiyo brushed his own cheek.

"Oh god I think he's completely snapped now, and we're still no closer to finding anyone." Asahina cried as she buried her face into her hands.

"That might not be entirely true Hina. What if this is a lot easier than we're making it?" Ryoko said as she glanced around the room. "Where exactly did Kiyo spend most of his time searching today?"

"Heh well Kazuichi, Kiyo, and I checked the Museum together earlier." Kokichi mused as his gaze flitted over to the mechanic.

Souda's eyes widened suddenly. "Wait there's something I'd forgotten. It's true that all three of us searched the Museum, but we split up to check various exhibits. Ouma and I met back up first and then we ran into Kiyo a few minutes later."

"Of course Kiyo spends most of his free time in the Museum. Souda can you or Ouma remember which exhibit he was in?" Hajime asked as his fingers tensed against the podium.

"I think it was the medieval exhibit if I'm not mistaken." Kazuichi mused as he rubbed the back of his neck in a nervous manner.

"Start the vote." Celestia said suddenly, as she tapped her clawed digit against the podium. "I know where they are. So we don't need you anymore." she said as her gaze flitted over to the Anthropologist.

* * *

 **33 Survivors Remain**

* * *

 ***AN*** **_I know it's going to be divisive, but I decided since everyone already anticipated Kiyo being the killer it was important to shake things up. Ultimately I could either have his slayings go wrong and have him being killed in the process, or flip the script and have it setup so that the victims are the mystery instead of the killer. Since a lot of you have been expecting Kiyo to strike for so long, I didn't see any sense in doing a regular trial, It would have been suspenseful for the characters, but not for the readers._**

 **Also in unrelated news, can you believe we're sitting at the same amount of chapters as the original fic? To put this in perspective we were well into the Fourth Floor in A New Despair. Here we're nearing the Third Floor. Just something that struck me as crazy when I thought about it. Anyways I can't thank you all enough and I appreciate you for sticking with me through everything! Love you guys!**

 **Bumblingbeees **

_Hey major kudos to you for picking up on the suspicious behavior in the Museum!_

 **PatRox **

_Oh man I'm already almost done with the next chapter. Lemme tell you this may be the hardest thing I've ever had to write._

 **Net Neutrality**

Yes I've certainly put the precious waifus in danger. I just hope everyone does come after me with pitchforks by the time this is done.

 **SuperedX**

 _Well one of the things that was important for me in this arc was to make sure that there still is an air of the unknown, even if you do know the killer._

 **AegisImmortal18**

 _Despair is the name of the game. I figured since everyone assumed Kiyo would kill at some point that it wouldn't be very suspenseful if done in the normal fashion. So I decided to change the mystery from who the murderer was and instead raise the question of who the victims are._

 **YAmomoto**

 _Oooh someone is a depair junkie! I love it_

 **Luckenhaft**

24/35 or approximately 69% on your guesses so not too shabby. I tried to mix obvious secrets with less obvious ones to keep everyone guessing.

 **PantaPanta**

 _Kiyo has indeed struck! As I'd said in my note, I felt like there was little reason to do the trial in a typical format. Everyone was waiting for Shinguji to strike, so I decided to throw you all a curveball. It's not about who did it, but who's actually dead._

 **ronin warriors fanatic**

 _Naw I thought that was a rather silly plotline in V3._

 **doomqwer**

 _Yes I do love my suspense. You won't have to wait long my despair addicted friend!_

 **Wintersmith23**

 _What do you win?! Hmm for fun you can pm and ask me any question you like and I will respond truthfully._

 **Siggimondo**

 _It reminds me of the evil santa from Futurama. I'd shit a brick if I saw Korekiyo come down my chimney._

 **ShinyOshawottKing1**

 _18 right overall/ 16 right for Games 1 & 2_

 **Dinodude8000**

 _Hey I'm glad you're enjoying the ride man!_

 **ToonGuy**

 _I wonder if this caught you off guard at all?_

 **Guest**

 _Well I wish you the best regardless haha. However I'm going to stay true to the way I want to write this._

 **link9753**

 _I've been planning this particular arc since the beginning. I knew it would be the most difficult to write for a variety of reasons. I thought by switching the mystery of who the murderer was with who the victim was would add a lot more suspense for the readers._

 **Guest**

 _Some of these can easily apply to more than one character. I wrote them ambiguously for a reason. I didn't want every secret to be as obvious as Asahina's or Naegi's for example._

 **darknessking6**

 _You'll know very soon how right or wrong you were!_

 **Trygve11**

 _I've actually really enjoyed the dialogue between Ryoma/Kyoko. I don't know if it will blossom into a relationship, but I do enjoy their dynamic._

 **danieltruong1917**

 _Right you are my friend._

 **ghostface4**

 _Kiyo is most definitely the one behind it._

 **Darknaru3**

 _I'm so glad I wrote the arc this way. If I had just introduced bodies that fit Kiyo's method it would have been rather dull for the readers. Sure the characters would have been surprised but none of you would have really been on the edge of your seats._

 **Zephyrius29**

 _Shit you guessed it! Now I have to change it :P No but seriously that's definitely thinking outside of the box._


	61. Chapter 61: The Maiden: Act Three

**Chapter 61: The Maiden: Act Three**

 **9:10 P.M Day Nineteen**

 **Basement Floor**

 **Trial Room**

Shinguji seemed to snap back to reality from the gambler's statement, as he adjusted his cap. "Ridiculous you only have speculation. Do you really wish to gamble the wellbeing of those girls on a mere hunch?"

A small smirk flitted to the girl's lips. "But darling it's not a gamble at all. Don't you remember we searched the Museum together? It was on the very first day that we arrived on the second floor." she said as she stared intently at him.

"I also know why you could only target five girls. Kirigiri was right about it being a matter of space." Celestia mused as her gaze flitted to the lavender haired girl momentarily.

A faint bead of sweat collected on the boy's forehead. "You're overconfidence will be your undoing. Say it then! Where do you propose they might be?" he asked as his gaze bore into her own.

"I'd be happy to share, if you all will indulge me for just a moment." Celestia murmured as her gaze flickered around the Trial Room.

* * *

 _ ***BEGIN FLASHBACK***_

 **6:27 P.M Day Nine**

 **Second Floor**

 **Museum**

 _The exhibits present in the Museum were far from what one would expect to normally find. They were almost entirely dedicated to torture and execution methods from various periods of time. However nothing appeared to simply be a piece of décor. Everything looked as if it was quite functional. The devices ranged from cultures from all around the world._

 _A massive Guillotine could be seen not far away from several stakes clearly a reference to the Witch Trials._

 _Various cages and barbaric instruments were mounted along the various walls._

 _A series of **five Iron Maidens** were situated within one exhibit._

 _Not too far away rested a Brazen Bull made of solid bronze. A small pit for a fire rested beneath it._

 _Various nooses dangled from the higher points of the ceiling._

 _A long medieval saw could be seen hanging along one of the walls next a series of whips._

 _A pair of cement shoes was present in a more modern exhibit. Clearly a reference to an execution utilized by the Mafia._

 _In the mist of one of the exhibits rested three crosses, all with thick nails driven deep into the wood._

 _Even the artwork present all depicted grotesque and violent themes._

 _"Is it not simply splendid?" Korekiyo asked with jubilance present in his tone, as his golden gaze flickered around the various exhibits._

 _Celestia's gaze flitted about the various pieces as her clawed digit, lightly tapped her chin. "Yes it is quite impressive if not a bit Macabre. This Museum seems more fixated on articles of execution and torture than anything else. I highly doubt that it is a coincidence" she mused quietly as walked forward slowly._

 _"Ah yes I suppose that is a valid assumption. It is likely yet another encouragement from our captor. Nevertheless despite all the brutality, I cannot help but marvel at the beauty of so much history and culture that is present here." he paused as he adjusted his mask momentarily, before his attention flickered back to the girl._

* * *

 **9:13 P.M Day Nineteen**

 **Basement Floor**

 **Trial Room**

"There are precisely five Iron Maidens in the Medieval Exhibit. The same exhibit you took it upon yourself to search alone earlier today. I couldn't think of a better place to hide five people then that."

"Using Iron Maidens to kill them? I suppose it would work, but how could he control when they would die? " Kirumi asked as her brow furrowed. "For that matter if they were hidden within those things, would it not have killed them already?"

Makoto shook his head. "I don't know either, but it's the only theory we have right now. The rest of us were in groups all day, to my knowledge Kiyo is the only one who was alone. The fact he examined that particular exhibit is more then a little suspicious."

"Agreed even Shirogane and I were together, even if it was less than pleasant. I suspect that Celestia's theory is right." Nagito offered quietly.

Kaito pumped his fist into the air. "Then let's get this over with. We can't let anyone else die because of this jackass."

"Hell yeah this bring his bullshit to an end!" Akane yelled loudly.

Hajime eyed the gambler warily. "I hope your instinct is right, because if it's not we lose our only chance to find them."

"Darling do you have any better suggestions? Besides as Naegi pointed out it is more than a little suspect that he alone searched that exhibit. Have a bit of faith." Celestia chuckled softly.

Fuyuhiko sighed as he shoved his hands into his jacket. "Shit it's the best damn theory I've heard so far. If we keep running ourselves in circles they're all screwed anyways."

"Let's fucking stop talking about this shit and vote already. No way we're gonna screw around any fucking more!" Miu spat.

"It seems we're mostly in agreement. Monokuma if you're quite done toying with us, let us get this over with." Byakuya said as he stared intently at the bear.

 _ **"Alrighty then! Since you're all so eager let's get this show on the road. Will you punish Kiyo and save the survivors? or is there a lot more blood gonna be spilled before the new year? Let's find out. Time to lock in your votes!"**_ Monokuma exclaimed as he pumped his paw into the air.

There was only a moment of hesitation, before the room simultaneously began to cast their votes.

 _ **"AND BIG SHOCKER! You all were absolutely right. Shinguji is definitely the culprit behind two murders thus far. YUK YUK YUK hope your instincts are right or your class size is about to shrink a whole lot more!"** _Monokuma snickered loudly.

"I am so terribly sorry my beloved one. All of this hardwork only to come up short by three friends. Please forgive me." Korekiyo rested a hand against his chest.

"Darling do not despair. You worked so hard for me last night and so many times before. Very soon we will be together again."

"Yes of course together forever. It's just a shame that so much work was wasted." Shinguji sighed as he pressed a hand against his chest. "It required so much effort to lure and collect each of them."

* * *

 _ ***BEGIN FLASHBACKS***_

 **9:57 P.M Day Eighteen**

 **First Floor**

 **Dormitories**

 _Chiaki stifled a small yawn as she walked out of her bathroom._

 _A small towel was draped around her petite yet rather curvy frame, as she peered into her room._

 _Her pink eyes settled on Usami who sat up right on the end of her desk._

 _A small smile graced her soft features as she crossed the room, before affectionately patting the stuffed animal on the head._

 _The rabbit was far more than just a toy to her. It was a sign of her friends. That was the real reason she carried it everywhere. It was a symbol for her._

 _When she was younger, she never thought her talent was that useful. She certainly never thought it would help her make friends._

 _Hajime. Mikan. Fujisaki. Miu. Ryoma. Kyoko all of them had gone out of their way for her._

 _As terrifying as this game was, it was the first time in her whole life that she felt like she had a family._

 _She smiled fondly to herself, before her brow furrowed ever so slightly as she stared at the rabbit._

 _"Usami. I thought I left you on the bed this morning." Her lips pulled into a small pout, as she stared at the pink critter for a long moment. Almost as if she expected an answer._

 _The Gamer offered a soft sigh. 'I must be more tired than I realized. I'm imagining things.' she mused to herself as she walked towards her dresser to collect her clothes._

 _She was unware of the black eyes that watched her every move._

 _It was about at that time the bell to her door suddenly chimed._

 _She immediately stiffened as she quickly threw on her pajamas, and her hoodie over that, before hesitantly approaching the door._

 _The Gamer stole a quick breath, before opening the door only to find no one there. There was nothing save a note resting at the doorway._

 _Nanami stooped down to pick it up, before her eyes widened in horror at the contents._

 _"Mikan will die unless you do precisely as I say. Come to the Second Floor Museum, no later than a quarter past Ten. If you do not Tsumiki will not survive the rest of the evening. Come alone or I will slice her throat from ear to ear."_

 _Chiaki stuffed the note into her hoodie's pocket, before she scanned the hallway for any signs of life. She stole a quick breath, before briskly making her way down the hall._

 _Even if this was a trap, she couldn't abandon Mikan._

* * *

 **10:44 P.M Day Eighteen**

 **Second Floor**

 **Hallway**

 _"With an appropriate effigy and few simple incantations is all that is required."_

 _"Korekiyo are you quite certain this Necronomicon actually works? It just seems too good to be true." Sonia lips pulled into a fine line. "I must admit I would give just about anything to see Gundham alive and well again."_

 _The Anthropologist tipped his cap as he offered her a warm smile. "Of course Princess. I would not jest about something such as this. I have been studying the book for quite some time, but until I'd finished preparations it seemed ill advised to mention it. However I assure you it's quite legitimate. In fact with such a tool at our disposal we could very well defy the Mastermind's will."_

 _The Princess couldn't help but smile as she reached out and grasped one of the boy's gloved hands. "Shinguji I can never repay your kindness, but I swear I will do everything in my power as Princess of Novoselic."_

 _"Your gratitude is more than sufficient Princess. Let's not keep Gundham waiting any longer shall we?" He said as he gestured at door._

 _Sonia bowed her head slightly, as she strode forward towards the door. Only to be stopped as she felt an arm wrap around her as a rag was pressed against her face._

 _The blonde let out a whimper as she thrashed in protest._

 _"Shhh be a good girl. Go to sleep." he purred softly as her body finally went limp in his arms._

* * *

 **10:58 P.M Day Eighteen**

 **First Floor**

 **Dormitories**

 _Chihiro wiped the sleep from his eyes as the bell to his door chimed once more._

 _He was hesitant as he approached the door. What if this was a trap? Someone who planned to kill him?_

 _The Programmer's hand trembled as he cleared his throat, before speaking up as loudly as he could manage. "W-Who is it?"_

 _There was brief pause, before her received a response. "Sorry for bothering you so late Fuji, I'm just so freaked out and I can't sleep."_

 _Fujisaki immediately relaxed as he recognized Miu's voice. "N-No it's alright. I'm sort of on edge too." he laughed nervously as he opened the door only to see a hooded figure in front of him. Despite the baggy clothing, it was clear this wasn't Miu._

 _Before he could slam the door short the figure advanced on him. They quickly pressed a rag against his mouth with on hand, before wrapping an arm around him with another arm._

 _The Programmer flailed for a few seconds, before his body began to go limp as he slipped into unconsciousness._

* * *

 **11:10 P.M Day Eighteen**

 **Second Floor**

 **Museum**

 _"Are you sure you're alright Maizono?" Kaede asked as she peered over at her friend. "I mean we both receives notes threatening us. On a list of bad ideas this is pretty high up there." chuckled mirthlessly._

 _Sayaka nodded her head numbly. "I know it's risky, but we're together right? I'm tired of being haunted by my past. I'm not going to let anyone use it to control me anymore. They can show that picture to anyone they want. I just have to face whoever is behind this. I'm tired of being scared of something stupid I did in the past."_

 _The Pianist smiled faintly as she reached out and grabbed the other girl's hand. "Well you're not alone Saya. You'll have me by your side the whole time. We're in this together girl."_

 _A lovely smile flitted across the idol's lip as she squeezed the other girl's hand. "Thank you Kay. That means the world to me."_

 _"Hey what are friends for?" Kaede's gaze softened momentarily, before her body tensed as the lights suddenly began to flicker._

 _"What in the world is that?" Maizono's voice trembled, before she felt something heavy collide with the back of her head. She began fade into blackness as unconsciousness consumed her._

 _Kaede screamed as she felt the idol began to collapse. Her scream was silenced however as a rag was forcefully pressed against her mouth._

 _The blonde screamed in vain as she lost grip of Sayaka as the girl crumpled to the floor._

 _'No please this can't be how it all ends.' Kaede's world began to grow dim, before she faded into oblivion._

 ** _*END OF FLASHBACKS*_**

* * *

 **9:16 P.M Day Nineteen**

 **Basement Floor**

 **Trial Room**

Shinguji let out a long drawn out sigh. "It's as you suggested Miss Ludenberg. I've spent days tinkering and adjusting the Iron Maidens found in the Museum. You won't believe how arduous a task it was to modify them. Each of my lovely Maidens were adjusted so that the spikes were withdrawn into the box itself. It requires hours of testing, but I eventually developed a complex system involving a timer. I placed each girl within a different Iron Maiden, with a separate timer. Each of them spaced out so that the final girl would be killed at precisely midnight."

"So all of this time you've spent in the Museum has been to perfect these death traps?" Kyoko asked in a cold manner.

"Indeed they were. However such a term to describe my lovely creations is so pedestrian. They are truly works of art. It's truly a shame that I will not live to see their splendor first hand." Shinguji sighed dramatically.

"How in the world did you ever manage to subdue all of them in the first place?" Ryoma folded his arms as he stared darkly at the other boy.

"Oh that was rather simple. Yesterday I spoke with Mikan under the pretense of feeling ill. I used the opportunity to collect some chloroform. It proved quite useful in making each of them more docile. It's a wonder what a chemical, along with a little blackmail can accomplish. In the case of Nanami, she believed that Tsumiki was going to be killed. She didn't even hesitate to run off into the night. She was a perfect friend for my sister.." Korekiyo breathed as he pressed a hand against his face.

Hajime suddenly leapt off his podium, as he bolted towards where Korekiyo stood. "I swear to god I'll kill you before Monokuma gets the chance." he said as his eyes flashed a crimson tint. He was stopped only a foot or so away from the boy, by Mukuro who promptly put him into a headlock.

"Dammit calm the hell down Hinata. How do you think the rest of us would feel if you get yourself executed? How would Mikan and Nanami feel if you threw your life away?" She hissed as she barely was able to restrain the thrashing boy.

The tension in the room was almost palpable, as more than a few people noted the fashionista's strength and reflexes. Then of course Hinata's violent outburst was just as unsettling as were the sight of those blood red eyes.

"Hajime please you don't have to do this. Nanami and the others would never want this. We're all hurting, but you have to stop." Mikan murmured as she slowly moved across the room, before hesitantly touching his cheek. The boy finally stopped resisting as his chest rose and fell several times. He shut his eyes a moment, as he found his voice once more.

"Monokuma we have nothing left to say to him. Get this over with so we can get out of here and save the others." Hinata breathed lowly as the soldier slowly released him.

 _ **"PUPUPU what a bloodthirsty attitude you have! Hey but this bear is happy to oblige. Let the punishment commence!"**_ Monokuma exclaimed.

"Kekeke my only regret is that I could not have given my darling one more friends. However so long as I'm with her, those I've gathered will have to suffice." he chuckled as suddenly a series of chains wrapped around his legs, before dragging him out of sight. His cap fell to the ground a few feet from his podium. The room fell into silence for a moment in the wake of his disappearance.

"Good fucking riddance." Fuyuhiko growled through his teeth.

Aoi bit back a few tears, as she glared at the boy. "I-I hope you go out screaming you monster!"

 _ **"Whelp kiddos enjoy the show. I know I will!"** _The bear snickered as he the video screens in the trial room switched on.

* * *

 **9:19 P.M Day Nineteen**

 **Basement Floor**

 **Punishment Room**

 _ **"Bahaha I'm really proud of this little number. I call it the Tomb of the Scarab!"**_ Monokuma's voice echoed throughout the room the darkened room, before suddenly a single torch flickered to life illuminating the small chamber. The square space resembled that of Egyptian Architecture. There was a number of murals and hieroglyphics along the wall. However most of the figures depicted where some form of Monokuma. The ground was entirely covered in sand.

In the back of the chamber rested an open sarcophagus.

Shinguji eyes widened as he stepped forward, before pressing his gloved hand flush against the wall. Almost immediately he stepped backwards as a small hole appeared in the wall itself.

A buzzing sound could be heard, before dozens of large scarabs began to flood through the opening. The Anthropologist eyes widened as he took a step back hesitantly.

The boy's eyes widened as one landed on his boot. In only a matter of moments the creature had already begun to tear through the material. Shinguji kicked wildly as he managed to dislodge the scarab, but not before he felt it rend deep into his foot, causing him to let out a scream.

A look of fear was finally etched on his face as he began to turn, before hobbling away from the swarm that was beginning to amass behind him.

His gaze settled on the sarcophagus that rested several feet away.

With a sense of desperation driving him, he flung himself forward into the open space. He strained as he reached for the lid. His thins arms trembling as he managed to pull the lid shut just in time.

The boy panted for several seconds a look of relief coloring his features. He shifted uncomfortably as he felt something large already occupying the space.

Shinguji patted at his uniform, before pulling out a handful of matches. "Kekeke is that all you've got Monokuma. This is nothing. Sister I might have to keep you waiting longer." he chuckled as he drug the head of the match against the top of the inside of the lid. The enclosed space as almost immediately illuminated.

Kiyo tilted his head to the side as he shifted the match. His eyes widened in horror as he saw a mummified body mere inches away from his own. He let out a relieved sigh as he stared at the corpse. "Just a body dear Kiyo. Nothing to worry about." The female voice assured him.

The Anthropologist body tensed however, as it's jaw suddenly fell open as hundreds of sacarabs started to flood out of the cavities in it's body.

"NO NO NO! "Korekiyo screamed as he began to reach for the lid only to feel something securing him in place. The decomposing body was now wrapped around him tightly. It's arms were now free and held him from escaping. An unearthly voice escaped it's maw as the scarabs began to rend through cloth,then flesh, muscle, until finally reaching bone.

"AUGHHH! No sister! My sister is waiting for me!" he screamed as the ravenous scarabs began to invade his chest cavity. His eyes bulged as blood began to seep out of every orifice. The scarabs began to pour out of his mouth, as he was utterly and completely silenced.

From outside of the sarcophagus, only muffled screams could be heard for a few moments, as blood began to pool out of the box itself. The sounds continued for several more seconds, before fading into silence.

A lone Monokuma appeared through a hidden passage, before reaching and snuffing out the torch bathing the room in darkness once more.

Korekiyo Shuinguji was dead.

* * *

 **9:24 P.M Day Nineteen**

 **Basement Floor**

 **Trial Room**

 _ **"Sheesh shame we couldn't have seen the action going down in that Sarcophagus. Oh well you're all bright kids. Just remember his screams and use your imagination!"** _Monokuma chortled though his mirth was short lived as a majority of the students were already quickly heading towards the elevator.

 _ **"Sheesh how rude! What you think it's a life and death situation or something?! Oh well I guess it sort of is ain't it? Happy New Year to all of you boys and girls still kicking. Tomorrow morning you all will gain access to the Third Floor, I'm sure it almost makes up for all the people you've lost this evening."**_ Monokuma's sinister laughter could be heard even from the elevator.

* * *

 **9:38 P.M Day Nineteen**

 **Second Floor**

 **Museum**

"Oh my god there they are." Makoto breathed lowly as he stared at the five shut contraptions. Beneath two of the five boxes were pools of blood. Much as Korekiyo had indicated there was indeed a visible timer placed upon each of the Iron Maidens. Two of which were no longer moving. "Come on we have to get them open."

"Naegi wait!" Shuichi said as he approached the five traps, before examining them closely. "We have to make sure Shinguji didn't rig these in some way. If we trigger some trap we might kill all of them."

Kyoko who was crouched next to one of the boxes nodded her head slightly. "That's a good call. Though I don't see anything out of the ordinary though, not even a lock on the doors."

"Enough of this. I can't stand waiting any longer! We can't just leave them in there!" Souda exclaimed as he without warning reached out and grasped one of the lids.

"Dammit Souda! What if it's a trap?" Hajime yelled but it was too late.

The mechanic wrenched the door to the Iron Maiden open, before letting out a blood curdling scream.

No trap went off, nor did anything inside the box stir. No it was entirely still, just like the poor girl in the box.

Her beautiful pale features were marred by the haunted expression on her face. Her blue eyes were pale and clouded over now. Her long blonde hair was now saturated by copious amounts of viscous pink blood. A crude piece of cloth had been tied across her mouth to silence her. Her normally pristine attire was now matted in blood, as her clothes and frame was riddled with holes from the spikes that still remained impaled through her body.

"N-No oh god. Please no! Sonia. God Sonia please open your eyes!" Kazuichi cried as he struggled to pull her from the Iron Maiden's deadly grasp.

Owada clenched his jaw as he slipped past the gathered group, before holding out a hand. "Hey let's get her out of here." he said as he and Souda worked to gently separate her body from the contraption. The boys then laid her bare upon the floor several feet away. Souda sat in a crumpled mess beside her as he removed her gag, before he snapped his attention to Tsumiki. "Please help her! Maybe it's not too late."

Mikan stifled a sob in her throat as she weakly walked over to the boy, before collapsing to her knees. She pressed two fingers against her neck, before shaking her head weakly. She slowly raised her hand, before shutting her eyes for the final time. "Souda I'm so sorry, but she's gone. There's nothing more I can do."

Kazuichi staggered to his feet as he pressed his arm against his eyes as he began to sob. "C-Can someone anyone help me? Please she deserves better than this. Please I can't see her like this." his voice cracked.

The Ultimate Maid let out a heart wrenching sob as she wiped her eyes. She wordlessly moved forward, before pulling the boy into a tight embrace. "Owada can you please help us again? Please?" her voice was shaky as tears streaked down her face.

The Biker steeled himself as he nodded his head. "You can count on me." he offered lowly as he knelt down once more, before gently picking up the motionless Princess in his arms. "I'll follow your lead." he murmured.

Kirumi numbly nodded her head as she released the mechanic, before wiping her eyes. "Souda come on. I can't do this alone. For Sonia." she whispered as she gently rested a hand on his shoulder.

The pink haired boy said nothing, but numbly nodded his head. Kazuichi stalked forward through the gathered crowd, along with Owada and Kirumi.

Most of the room was still in utter silence, until the trio had left the room.

"I don't mean to sound like a bitch, but we need to get these others open." Miu said in a surprisingly reserved manner, as she brushed the back of her hand against her eyes.

"Iruma is right. It's not long till another timer goes off. Let's get this one open first" Hajime said as he nodded at Saihara. The two boys grasped the lid of the door, before flinging it open.

"FUJI!" Miu exclaimed as she saw the boy's terrified expression. Much like Sonia he was still bound, but he was still very much alive as the spikes had not been released yet. The Inventor pushed past the two boys as she wrapped her arms around Chihiro tightly. "I fucking swear I'm never letting you out of my sight again." she sobbed.

"Miu come on we need to get his bindings off, that box still isn't safe." Hajime said though the weakest of smiles pulled at his face.

With a bit of effort they managed to extract the boy from Iron Maiden, before removing his bindings and the gag that was over his mouth. "Y-you came!" he wheezed weakly as he rested his head against Miu's shoulder.

"Of course we did you dummy. No fucking way was I gonna let anything happen to you." She breathed as she curled her arms around him.

Their attention snapped to the sound of one of the maiden's being abruptly opened.

Oogami and Mukuro stood in front of it. The Martial Artist with a surge of adrenaline picked up the girl, before cradling her as she turned to face Hajime.

Hinata felt tears spring to his eyes as he saw the motionless form of Nanami. "Is she?" he got choked up as he couldn't finish the thought.

The Martial Artist forced a weak smile. "No she's just unconscious. Poor thing hasn't probably eaten in a day. You and Mikan take care of her alright? There's still two more to check."

Mikan wiped a few tears from her eyes as she gingerly touched Nanami's face. "Come on. Let's get to the nurse's office."

Makoto took an uneasy breath as he and Saihara shared a look. The Ultimate Luck offered him a weak nod, before holding out his hand. "We'll do it together Shuichi."

The Detective steeled his own racing heart as he took the other boy's hand, before squeezing it. "Let's do this."

The door to the Iron Maiden was flung open by the pair.

Inside rested the last survivor, Kaede Akamatsu.

Her eyes widened as a look of relief flitted to her face, the same feeling coursed through Saihara as he quickly surged forward to extract her from the trap. "God Kaede I thought I'd lost you for good." He exclaimed as he removed her gag, before picking her feet off the ground. Saihara slowly carried her away from the trap. The boy spared a symphathetic glance over at the group standing around the final Maiden, before Kaede's dry voice caught his attention.

"Is everyone alright? Is Sayaka ok too?" She rasped out weakly

Shuichi felt his face harden as numbly shook his head, before he picked up his pace to put as much distance as he could between the room and them.

A strangled sob escaped the pianist, as she buried her head against him as she was carried away.

Komaeda watched with a reserved expression as the pair slipped past him. His gaze lingering for just a moment, before shifting towards the hand full of remaining students.

"Words can't begin to describe how sorry I am." Ryoko murmured quietly as she hugged her notebook against her chest.

The Martial Artist rested a hand on the red head's shoulder, as she murmured softly. "Sometimes there are no right words. This is one such moment. Come we should give them a moment. We won't be far if you need us. Come on Keebo." she murmured lowly.

The Robot offered a sad smile as he pressed his hands together, before bowing his head low. He spared a look at the three still standing around the death trap, before following after Ryoko and Oogami.

At this point most of the crowd had thinned out, leaving only the trio before the lone shut Iron Maiden.

Makoto reached out to grasp the lid off the Iron Maiden, before stifling a cry as he collapsed to his knees. "I-I can't do this. I just can't bring myself to open it. God Maizono this was never suppose to happen. We all were suppose to walk out of here together."

Asahina wiped her tear streaked face as she knelt beside him, before throwing an arm around him. "Koto you don't have to do this to yourself. You shouldn't have to see her like that."

Mukuro knelt beside the pair, before resting her head against theirs. "Let me do it. I'll do it so you both don't have to."

Naegi's sobbed as he felt himself on the verge of anxiety attack. "I-I can't ask you to do that. You shouldn't have to do that."

The Soldier offered a pained smile. "You didn't have to ask and you never will. I want the last memory you had of Maizono, to be of that moment we shared yesterday. That's all I want for both of you, something beyond despair."

* * *

 **32 Survivors Remain**

* * *

 ***AN***

 **Natsukumo1000**

 _Whelp I hope this was painful enough for your liking._

 **The Kobold Necromancer **

_I'm going to try and take your feedback to heart. It's always a challenge for me to add the more physical reactions beyond the dialogue when a scene is chalked with so many characters. I find that it's a lot easier to express more than exposition when the interactions are just between a few characters in a more intimate setting. I'll work on it. It's all I can really say lol._

 **Zephyrius29**

 _Well let us not forget that the current implication is that there is someone other than Junko pulling the strings now. Who's to say the formula would remain true to Junko's games?_

 **AegisImmortal18**

 _I don't know if I should be happy or upset that I made you almost throw up. Still you were half right._

 **AwakeningFates**

 _Diversity? This entire arc has been a radical departure from any of the previous trials. Also if we want to get into the nitty gritty technically speaking Asahina was the murderer of the third trial at least in terms of the Killing Game rules._

 **ghostface4**

 _Yeah I hope I drove home the reactions well enough for that._

 **Trygve11**

 _Well I everyone was anticipating Kiyo killing someone. So I knew that if I did something similar to the case in V3, that it would only be a mystery for the characters. However all the readers would likely know the ending. I wanted to change things up and keep some suspense._

 **YAmomoto**

 _The grim reality of Daganronpa is the fact that sometimes characters are snuffed out seemingly too early, which is what makes it so painful. What I will say is that I didn't kill Sonia or Sayaka for no reason. Both of their deaths will have ripple effects throughout the survivors, which in return will make their respective arcs more fleshed out._

 **darknessking6**

 _This idea of using Fujisaki as a means of unsettling Kiyo, of catching him off guard was important to me. It's why I had to be very careful with making sure his secret was still fairly well kept amongst just a handful of people. This is something Ouma was banking on going into this._

 **Guest**

 _Hey major props for nailing down Kokichi's motivations. That isn't always an easy thing to do._

 **ahwhat**

 _Definitely close on this one._

 **doomqwer**

 _Dude this has easily been one of the hardest chapters I've ever had to write._

 **ShinyOshawottKing1**

 _I can see where you're coming from, but The Maiden is in reference to the Iron Maiden's not an actual girl._

 **Net Neutrality**

 _First of all I just wanted to say thank you for all the work you both have put into that page. I just took a look again at it today, and it really means a lot to me. Also I have to say I chuckled to myself. I had already written the ending of the chapter before I read your review. Seems like we ended up the same wave length. So you don't have to make me sleep with the fishes._

 **Dinodude8000**

 _Hey well I'm so glad you've enjoyed it! I knew that following a typical case format would be too obvious. Everyone has been waiting so long for him to strike. So I knew early on that I had to inject an element that would flip this case on it's head._

 **Shiroi Misa**

 _Hey kudos to you for nailing the victims and the origin of the name down perfectly! As for the FNAF opportunities, I thought about it way back in the earlier stages of planning this fic. Though I try to limit my cameo's to the occasional nods and references. That being said I do have an idea for FNAF inspired sequence coming up. So if that's your cup of tea, I hope you enjoy._

 **Wintersmith23**

 _I never explicitly said that they were the only ones who searched the Museum. Nor was Kiyo just standing there all day. You have to keep in mind this is a massive building and factor in the idea of dozens of exhibits within a museum it could have simply been missed. After all they were gagged and the Iron Maidens themselves were shut. Just enjoy it for what it is lol you don't have to try and poke holes in every sequence._

 **ToonGuy**

 _Yeah as I've said before in the reviews, I felt like it was important to shake things up with Kiyo. I've never seen anyone reveal the murderer but hide the victim before. With the sacrificial clause, it game the opportunity to try something really different here. I knew it would probably be divisive, but hey I went with my gut._

 **Siggimondo**

 _Well it's going to be a New Year. Though I doubt they'd describe it as happy._

 **link9753**

 _Well just for fun. Fujisaki replaced Mikan as a target. Thanks to certain Supreme Leader's suggestion._

 **Gatekeeper TAR**

 _I spent a great deal of time planning out how to make this work time wise. That's why the trial began a while after the first murder, before shortly before the second. I spent longer on this then I care to admit lol._

 **The Unexpected Trial**

 _I get where you're coming from, but this is slightly different than V3 in a few ways. Since his intention was force the group the sacrifice someone, there was no reason to hide the truth till the end. As for it not being that hard? Well I think that's fair for the readers, but in the case of these kids who've been searching all day, it's entirely a different matter. The purpose of going through scene by scene with each of them was to show how utterly desperate they were and how little they had to go on. I knew this case would be divisive, but hey that's just how things go sometimes. I'm glad I took the chance, whether it landed with everyone or not. In any case I appreciate your feedback._

 **SuperedX**

 _Oh yes the cast is shrinking at an exponential rate._

 **Darknaru3**

 _Well on the heels of this somber ending. Least foul mouth babies are still possible? Hey you totally called the victims so kudos to you on that._


	62. Chapter 62: Requiem

**Chapter 62: Requiem**

 **9:46 P.M Day Nineteen**

 **Second Floor**

 **Museum**

"Saya forgive me. I'm so sorry for everything I put you through. If the world was fair, I would have been the one in that damn box." Mukuro choked out softly as she cradled the motionless idol against her chest.

She was now thoroughly drenched in blood, but that was the last thing on her mind at the moment. She was just eternally thankful that Makoto and Asahina had heeded her words. They would be haunted enough, without seeing Maizono like this. She had to though, it was her punishment of sorts. She had to come face to face with her own heinous role in all of this

The Soldier felt something stinging her eyes, as she gently wiped at some blood away from the corner of Sayaka's mouth. "I swear if I could, I would take your place. I was so proud of you Saya. You'd faced your own shortcomings, your weaknesses and become a better person for it. You deserved so much better than this."

 ** _"Looks like that one really has warbled her last note. Yeesh she really was turned into a pincushion."_** A voice said causing the Soldier to snap her attention to the dual toned bear that stood a few feet away.

"Just go away please." Ikusuba's voice was unusually vulnerable, as she embraced the idol tighter as if to protect her from the bear.

 _ **"Aww is someone upset because their bosom buddy is gone? This whole back and forth ain't a lot of fun if you're just gonna pout."**_ Monokuma sighed as he tapped his foot against the ground. _**"Tell you what, I'll do you a real solid. A favor that comes right form the bottom of my beary big heart."**_

"I don't want whatever it is you're offering. I've already learned the hard way how that ends." The Soldier breathed as she shot the bear a dark look.

 _ **"Whelp you can do with it what you will. Hey we can call it your late birthday present right? Just don't fault a bear for being almost a week late. So here's the deal, I'm lifting my restrictions on your gag order. I mean seriously tell anyone or no one whatever you like. Go hog wild if you like! You're playing such a bad Junko Enoshima you might as well come out of the closet."**_ The bear chortled.

A look of confusion flitted to the girl's face as she slowly lifted her head up. "Wait you'd let me tell anyone? Wouldn't that ruin everything you've planned?"

The bear waved his hand dismissively. _**"Theortically you're right, but what do you actually know? You don't know who I am. You don't even know what my end game is either. When you you really think about it, can you even trust your own memories?"**_

Ikusuba adjusted Sayaka's still form against her as she gritted her teeth. "What the hell is that suppose to mean?"

Monokuma shook his head. _ **"It's exactly what I said! What you think that you were the only who's memories weren't taken or altered? How do you think Ryoko ended up in this game in the first place? Lemme tell you she didn't just bump her noggin."**_

The Soldier felt herself tense up at the implications. "That technology you used it on us? Just who the hell are you?"

Monokuma chortled as he waddled closer to the girl. _ **"That's the big question ain't it? Believe me when I say that we go WAY back. Don't worry your pretty little head over it. Enjoy your gift, share it if you want! Though I guess it would only make you that much more suspicious wouldn't it? Eh you're a big girl. You'll figure it out."**_ The bear chortled as he waddled off.

The Ultimate Soldier girted her teeth as she laid there like that for a few minutes, before slowly picking Maizono up.

She cradled her gently, as she walked towards the exit.

* * *

 **9:55 P.M Day Nineteen**

 **First Floor**

 **Nurse's Office**

"Mimi are you sure she's alright?" Hajime asked as he fiddled with his hands, before peering over at the resting gamer. He was sitting in a chair next to where Chiaki lay.

The Ultimate Nurse mustered a tired smile. "Physically she's just fine Hajime, though I can't say how she might be mentally. I can't imagine anyone not being traumitized by that." she said quietly as she gingerly squeezed Chiaki's hand. "We just need to keep a close eye on her. We wouldn't have come this closer to loosing her, if it wasn't for me."

"Kid you can't put that on yourself. You would have done the same thing for her, that's what Shinguji was counting on too." Ryoma mused as he leaned against the medical cabinet.

"He's right you know? It's not anyone else's fault. So don't ever think that alright?" Hinata said quietly as he reached out and too Chikai's other hand between his own.

Mikan numbly nodded her head in response. "W-What about you Hajime? Are you alright?" she asked hestiantly as her eyes peered over at the boy.

Hinata's brow furrowed slightly as he shook his head slightly. "I'm not sure. I don't know what came over me, I was just so angry. All I could think of was hurting that bastard. If Enoshima hadn't stopped me, I probably wouldn't be here right now."

"Not to just breeze over that incident, but Junko was no less surprising then you Hajime. Since when do Fashionistas learn how to move like that? She was nimble and from the looks of it pretty damn strong. I thought there was something off about her as soon as that wig came off, but things are only getting more bizarre." Ryoma mused as he folded his arms.

"Whatever it might be, she protected you Hajime. Whether she's hiding something or not, I think we can still trust her." Mikan said quietly, before pausing. "Hinata tomorrow do you think we can run a few tests?"

"Tests?" The boy questioned as he raised a single brow.

The Nurse nodded her head slightly. "We know some sort of procedure was done to you in the past. Maybe this has something to do with that? I-I just want to make sure you're alright."

"If it makes you feel better Mimi, by all means." Hinata offered with a weak smile as the door to the office suddenly opened up.

Kyoko had her head bowed slightly. "Apologies for not being here soon. I checked on Fujisaki, before collecting something I thought Nanami might appreciate." she pulled Usami from behind her back, before stepping forward. The Detective gingerly sat the stuffed animal next to the gamer. "I'm not very good with people, but I thought it might make her more comfortable when she wakes up."

Ryoma offered a tried smile. "I think you're doing just fine kid. After what everyone has been through, every little bit counts."

 _ ***DING DONG* *DING DONG***_

 _ **"Ahem. May I have your attention please? The time is officially 10 P.M. Nighttime is now in effect. The Cafeteria is now off-limits and the door will be locked momentarily. I hope you've all had an exciting evening. I look forward to a bright new year filled with endless despair!"**_ Monokuma's laughter echoed across the school, before fading into silence once more.

* * *

 **10:04 P.M Day Nineteen**

 **Second Floor**

 **Chapel**

"Chick are you sure about this? I mean I don't feel right about leaving you to do this alone." Owada grumbled as he rubbed the back of his head.

Kirumi paused in the midst of gingerly wiping Sonia's bloodsoaked arm. She blinked back a few tears, as she numbly nodded her head. "It was kind of you to help us, but I promise I can handle it from here. Can you make sure Souda gets back to his room safely?" she asked as her gaze flitted over to the mechanic, who sat on a pew a few feet away. His beanie was pulled down over his face as his head was bowed low.

The Ultimate Biker nodded his head affirmation. "You got it chick. Leave the rest to me." Mondo muttered as he took a few steps forward, before lightly clapping Kazuichi on the shoulder. "Dude sitting here like this ain't gonna help, you should try and get some sleep if you can."

The pink haired teen was unresponsive, but he slowly rose to his feet. His gaze lingered on Sonia's still form for a moment, before he turned and numbly walked towards the door.

"Owada?" Kirumi asked in a shaky voice as she looked up at the Biker.

"Yeah?" He responded gruffly as he eyed her.

"Thank you for your help. I hate to impose, but could you do me one final favor?" Kirumi asked in a weak voice.

Mondo nodded his head, before shoving his hands into his jacket. "Name it."

"Please keep an eye on Souda for me? We're all in a dark place, but I'm worried about him." Kirumi said quietly as she eyed the mechanic who was now almost out of sight.

The Biker nodded before offering her a thumbs up. "You got it chick. I'll crash with him tonight and make sure his head is on straight."

* * *

 **10:11 P.M Day Nineteen**

 **First Floor**

 **Dormitories**

"So everyone knows?" Chihiro asked hestiantly as he fidgeted with his hands a moment.

The Ultimate Inventor was unusually quiet, as she bit the inside of her cheek. "Yeah look I'm really sorry Fuji. Shit I thought I was gonna lose you. When that asshole starting running his mouth, I thought that maybe he'd fucking crack if he knew you weren't a damn girl." she swallowed, before she continued to talk. "I didn't want to tell your secret or anything. Fuck I was just so desperate." She cursed as she averted her gaze. "You know I'm really good at pissing people off. I've never really had any friends, let alone anyone like you."

Fujisaki wordlessly crossed the room, before stopping in front of the blonde. "Miu?" he asked softly.

Iruma slowly pried her gaze from the floor as she stared down at the petite boy. "Yeah Fuji?" her voice was slightly strained.

The boy took a short breath, before leaning up on his tip toes. He pressed his hands on either side of her face, before pressing his lips against hers.

Miu's eyes widened in surprise as her lips fumbled a moment. "Fuji?" she mumbled against his mouth.

The Programmer offered her a shy smile. "I'm not mad at you Miu. I know you did everything you could to try and find us. As scary as it is, at least now I don't have to hide anymore. There's a lot of things I'm still afraid of, but that doesn't have to be one of them."

The blonde flushed slightly. "Shit stop being so damn adorable. I was serious about wanting to glue you to my hip."

Chihiro offered her a tired smile. "I can think of much worse places to be."

* * *

 **10:14 P.M Day Nineteen**

 **Second Floor**

 **Chapel**

"Kirumi are you sure about this?" Mukuro asked softly as she gingerly sat Maizono's body down not far from where Sonia lay.

The Ultimate Maid offered a weak nod in response. "Yes Miss Enoshima. I don't think I'd be able to rest this evening anyways, I'd much rather see to their bodies. Perhaps we can find the most respectful manner in which to handle their bodies in the morning."

The Soldier sucked in a shaky breath. "Of course. If there's anything I can do to help, please let me know."

Kirumi's eyes flitted over to the girl a moment, before she cleared her throat. "Miss Enoshima? May I ask you something?"

"Kirumi you can just call me Junko. What's on your mind?" She asked quietly as she raised a single brow.

"Miss Asahina. She's the one who's pregnant isn't she?" The Maid asked quietly.

Ikusuba immediately went rigid as her throat went dry. "How did you?"

"For one I consider myself rather perceptive, that and I've been handling catering for almost everyone. Her strange cravings and bouts of sickness clued me in. Monokuma's motive merely confirmed it." Kirumi said quietly as she turned away from the deceased momentarily.

"There's no sense in me denying it then. Why mention it now?" Mukuro asked with an edge to her voice as she stared at the maid.

"Because of something Sonia told me. Prior to his execution Hagakure had made a prediction. He shared it with Gundham who in return shared it with Sonia. Who later shared it with me. At first I didn't put a lot of stock into it, but after Monokuma's motive it seems it could be quite real. His last reading predicted someone carrying twins. While I'm no expert like Tsumiki, if this is true Asahina should know. Mothers carrying twins can face greater complications during pregnancy." she bowed her head as her lips pulled into a fine line. "I cannot express how worried I am for her and the little ones."

Mukuro took an unsteady breath, before weakly nodding her head. "I'll talk to Mikan and Hina about it. Thank you Kirumi. For telling me and for this."

The Maid offered her a pained smile. "Your very welcome. I'm not very religious, but I do pray that if there is a higher power it watches over her. If you'll excuse me, I need to collect some more supplies and changes of clothes."

"Of course. I'll leave you to it then." Ikusuba offered quietly as she turned towards the door.

Mukuro cast one final glance over her shoulder at Sayaka and Sonia's motionless forms. After a moment she steeled herself, as she made her way from the chapel.

* * *

 **10:31 P.M Day Nineteen**

 **Second Floor**

 **Library**

"Rather late to be in here don't you think?" Celestia mused as she walked through the doorway. Her eyes narrowed marginally, as she stared at Ouma.

The boy lazily peered up from a book he was reading. "Aren't you the one who suggested the curfew thing at the beginning? Jeez so much for sticking to your guns."

"Short of someone snapping from losing their mind, I doubt anyone is eager to spill more blood tonight." The Gambler mused as she took a seat across from him. Her clawed digit tapped against the wooden table.

Kokichi frowned as he shut his book. "You're not gonna go away are you? I was just getting to the best part too."

"Ouma I am curious about something. Were you and Kiyo working together? I have a hard time buying that he pulled off everything without some extra help. You two were together quite alot." Her lips pulled into a fine as she regarded him intently.

"What does it matter to you Miss Mole? The problem worked itself out right?" Ouma asked as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Is that a confession?" She asked as she quirked a single brow.

"Heh what do you want me to say? That Kiyo and I had a little thing going? That I was gonna walk when he pulled off his heist?" Kokichi offered her a dark grin.

"Well is that the case?" Celestia asked as she propped her chin against her hand.

The Surpreme Leader rolled his eyes. "Nope! I never wanted Shinguji to succeed in the first place. So it might have been my suggestion to go after Chihiro."

"You were banking on Fujisaki's revelation stumping him in the middle of the trial weren't you?" Celestia asked with a surprised expression.

"Who can say? It definitely rattled his cage for sure. Though maybe I expected him to cave entirely." He shrugged.

"Everyone is feeling pretty low right now, but it really could have been worse. The game has been moved forward and what ya know we're down a second serial killer. Whether it had been Kiyo,Shirogane, or Komaeda it would have made things easier. Though admittedly a bit boring I suppose." Kokichi mused as he laced his hands behind his head.

"So is that really your end game? To remove troublesome pieces off the board?" Celestia said as she quirked a brow.

"Who knows? I'd never trust a liar if I were you. Though in your case you can't even trust yourself." Ouma smirked impishly at her.

* * *

 **11:01 P.M Day Nineteen**

 **Second Floor**

 **Chapel**

"So this is where you've been all this time." Togami mused quietly as he stepped into the chapel. It was no longer covered in wax, though it still left a haunting impression over the room.

The Ultimate Maid reached up to quickly wipe at her eyes. "I-I'm sorry Master Togami I've been quite busy. I was cleaning the bodies and left for a moment to collect some supplies. When I returned they were already gone. I had wanted to give them a proper funeral, but now even that seems impossible." her voice hitched as she kept her back to him.

The Heir's gaze remained focused on her as he slowly walked across the room, before taking a seat next to her. His worked his jaw a few times, before letting out a sigh. "I'm sorry for your loss Kirumi. Of all the people here Sonia was one of the few I disliked the least. I know that she was important to you." he said feeling uncomfortable as he crossed his legs.

A mirthless dry chuckle escaped the maid. "That's quite the compliment coming from you. Yes she was the closest thing I had to family. I can't help but wonder what I could have done differently? If there was anything I could have done to save her? Byakuya I knew her since I was a child. I know her family too. If I ever do leave this place, how can I look them in the eye and tell them what happened to their daughter?"

Togami was silent as his brow furrowed. "You tell them the truth I suppose. That she had not become corrupted by this place."

"I don't know why I ever ponder such things right now. In the wake of the Imposter's death and Sonia now being gone, what happens after this place is last thing I should worry about. Getting through tomorrow and the following day is the best I can currently hope for." Kirumi's squeezed her eyes shut as she tried to steady her breathing.

"I'll handle matters in Sonia's stead. I still think it's ultimately a foolish endeavor, but she was rather adamant about it. Beyond that it seems important to you too." The Heir said as he laced his hands.

Kirumi's eyes opened as she tilted her head to finally stare at him. "Byakuya are you being serious right now?"

"Hmph when have you known me to be anything but serious?" Togami asked as he quirked a single brow.

The weakest of smiles flitted across her lips. "For what it's worth thank you for that. I think Sonia would be proud of you for stepping up."

A grumble escaped the blonde. "There's no need to patronize me. As a Togami it's only natural that I lead by example. This is just a simple exercise for me."

"As you say Byakuya. In any case I'll do what I can to help you. Your diplomacy leaves much to be desired." she offered him a faint smile, before gently resting a hand on his shoulder.

"Yes well if you wish to coddle them so be it. Just don't expect me to do so." he murmured as he averted his gaze.

"Of course Master. I expected as much." she mused, before wiping another tear from her eye. _'Sonia forgive me for not being there for you when I should have, but I hope if there is an afterlife you'll find the peace we couldn't find here.'_

* * *

 **11:33 P.M Day Nineteen**

 **First Floor**

 **Dormitories**

The Ultimate Detective lay in bed, Kaede's cheek was resting against his lap. The boy continued to gently run a hand through her hair in a soothing manner.

"Shuichi?" Kaede murmured as she shifted slightly to peek up at him. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying.

"Yes?" he asked as he offered her the most reassuring smile he could manage.

"I'm sorry for being such a mess and blubbering all over you. I just feel so numb right now." she mumbled.

Saihara shook his head as he tucked a trestle of blonde hair behind her ear. "Kaede you don't have anything to apologize for. You lost someone who was precious to you and went through something most people never have to."

The blonde sniffed. "I just feel like such an idiot. I should have convinced Maizono to stay with me. If only we hadn't taken the bait." her voiced cracked as she squeezed her eyes shut. "I would give up my hands. My ability to create music, just to take back that moment."

Shuichi continued to quietly run his hand through her hair. "I didn't know Sayaka as well as you, but I can't imagine she'd want you to blame yourself like that." he shook his head weakly. "Kaede I thought I'd lost you. Every second that passed, I couldn't help but fear the worst. I'm the one who feels terribly guilty. When we were opening those monstrosities and I knew that it was either you or Sayaka who was alive it left me feeling so horrible inside. I'd never want anything bad to happen to your friend, but I don't know what I would have done if you and Maizono had swapped places."

The blonde blinked back a few tears, as she reached up to touch his cheek. "You're stronger than you think Sai. You'd be able to make it without me. To help the others survive."

The detective tilted his head as he kissed her hand. "Kaede I don't want to think of a world without you in it. You give me hope. You give all of us hope. I want the world to hear your music again. I want to hear it for a long time myself."

Kaede's expression softened. "You know the only thing better than planning the Piano? Is playing it with someone else. Creating something with the person you care about."

"I'm not so sure I'd be a great student Kaede." Shuichi offered a weak smile.

"As long as it comes from the heart nothing else matters Sai. That's the difference between being a good and a great musician. I have faith in you though." She mused as her eyelids fluttered slightly.

"Well it's a promise then. We'll make music together." he said softly as he gently stroked her cheek.

"I'll hold you to that Sai." she murmured softly as sleep began to finally settle over her.

* * *

 **11:54 P.M Day Nineteen**

 **First Floor**

 **Dormitories**

The Ultimate Assassin hid a dagger behind her back, as the door to her room chimed once more.

Wordlessly the dark haired girl approached the door, before unlocking it. She took a silent breath, before pulling the door open. The tension in her body melted away and was replaced with frustration. "Momota? What are you doing here so late?"

The Astronaut offered her a weak grin. "Sorry Maki Roll. I know it's been a long day for everyone, but I wanted to be here with you to celebrate."

Her eyes widened marginally. "Celebrate? What in the world is there to celebrate?"

Kaito offered a weak smile. "The new year of course. We'll find a way out of this insane game with everyone someday soon."

"You're such a naïve idiot! You know that right?" She huffed as deftly hid the dagger between her waistband and back.

"Heh maybe but this idiot always believes shooting for the stars. You can't see the stars if you're always starring at the ground." he mused, before raising a hand to his mouth to stifle a cough.

"Dummy how can you always be so confident?" Maki asked as her lips pulled into a fine line.

Momota shrugged. "Because I have big dreams and none of them include dying in here. So shall we ring in the new year together?"

The Assassin shifted slightly. "Why do you want to share something like that with me?"

"Because I really like you Maki and I can't wait to get to know the real you." He smiled softly at her.

"What if you don't like who the real me is?" She murmured as she averted her gaze.

"Let's just say I have faith in you. That's all I need." Kaito said confidently.

Maki shook her head. "You're such a..." she was cut off as the Astronaut leaned forward and promptly pressed her mouth against hers.

She tensed for a moment as she considered throwing him off, however she found herself slowly giving into the gesture. Her lips fumbled a moment, as he finally separated from her.

"Happy New Year Maki Roll." Momota said quietly, before leaning his head against hers.

"Idiot." she mumbled though her words betrayed her face. There was the faintest of blushes on her cheeks and the corner of her lips were turned upward. It was the closest thing to happiness that should could recall in years. It was wonderful and it was equally terrifying. The more she gained, the more she was left to lose.

* * *

 **12:37 A.M Day Twenty**

 **First Floor**

 **Dormitories**

"Ugh. I'll be so glad when this phase passes." Asahina breathed as she remained hunched over the toilet. "So much for a happy new year."

Oogami offered a soft smile, as she lightly patted the swimmer's back. "I'm sure it won't last too much longer dear. How are you holding up? I'm surprised you didn't stay with Naegi tonight."

The Tanned swimmer peered up at her with a weak smile. "I really wanted to, but he just wanted to be alone. I've never seen him like this before. I guess I can't blame it though." she sighed as she shook her head. "It just feels so unreal Sakura. I know I'll wake up and expect to see Maizono tomorrow, but she's never gonna be there again." her voice hitched slightly as she squeezed her eyes shut.

The martial artist offered her a sympathetic smile as she gently patted her back. "Neither of you have ever experienced such loss. Though I doubt many have in this manner. I can't say that it's going to get better overnight, but eventually you'll be able to move on. Eventually the pain with begin to recede."

Aoi sniffled. "It's just that we were all together. A day ago it felt like we were on top of the world. Now it feels like everything is falling apart."

Sakura leaned forward, before gently kissing the top of the swimmer's head. "I'm so terribly sorry dear. If I could take that pain away, I would do so without hesitation. At the very least I can be here for you. Shall we try and get some sleep?"

Hina offered a numb nod. "Thank you Sakura. You really are the best." she said as she offered a pained smile.

* * *

 **4:39 A.M Day Twenty**

 **First Floor**

 **Dormitories**

 _"I didn't hurt you before did I?" Makoto stared down at her with such a gentle look, as his hazel gaze slowly swept across her bare voluptuous form._

 _Maizono's face was still flushed, as heady breaths escaped her soft lips. Her chest rose and fell repeatedly, as she tried to steady her breathing. Her bright blue eyes regarded him with such an endearing look. She slowly shook her head as she offered him an infectious smile._

 _"There was a sharp pain at first, but it didn't last long. You shouldn't worry so much silly boy." she giggled as she raised her left hand up to rest against his cheek._

 _"Saya I love you, so of course I'm gonna worry about you." he grinned._

 _The Ultimate Idol flushed slightly. "I thought you were the lucky one. So how did I end up being fortunate enough to be with you and the others?"_

 _Naegi laughed as he bent down and stole her lips for a few seconds, before gently grinding his hips against hers. "I don't know Saya. Normally I don't feel that lucky, but with all of you, I feel like I'm on top of the world. Sometimes I even forget about being stuck in this place. It's easier to forget that the world outside isn't the same anymore. This place may not be a paradise, but our hope makes it a home. " he gently reached out as he caressed her cheek with one of his hands._

 _"I know how much you miss your friends. I miss Komaru and my parents too. No matter what happened outside of this place, I want to all of us to stay together. " He laughed softly only to be silenced as the idol began to roll her hips against him._

 _She leaned up and suckled his bottom lip a moment, as she furled her arms around his back tightly._

 _The Ultimate Hope shivered. "W-Where did you learn that?" he gasped._

 _Maizono giggled. "What you don't think Mukuro,Hina, and I don't share secrets?. I was so nervous about our first time, I didn't want to be completely unprepared." she playfully stuck her tongue out, as she lightly traced her fingernails against his back._

 _"I wasn't complaining. It sounds like I owe Hina and Kuro, a thank you card." Naegi laughed._

 _The Idol smirked at that as she offered another playful buck of hips. It caused a shiver to run the length of her frame, from the wonderful pressure between her thighs. "Y-You've been doing pretty great yourself. D-Definitely the best I've ever h-had." her voice hitched higher, as he began to settle into a slowly rhythm against her._

 _A sheepish smile graced his features, as he lowered his hands as they slowly mapped the swell of her womanly hips. "I never would have thought I'd be so fortunate. Though I've gotten quite a bit of experience lately." he mused as he thrust forward. It caused the idol's back to suddenly arch, as her head lolled back for a moment._

 _"Naegi." she stammered sharply in a heady voice._

 _"Saya." He shuddered as his fingers lightly dug into her hips as his pace continued to build._

 _"Makoto I love you so much." she whimpered between sharp breaths, as she felt herself close to her breaking point._

 _"I love you too Saya." he offered in a low voice against her ear as he felt himself slipping. "I can't hold it, I'm close." he breathed sharply._

 _"M-Me too." Maizono let out a soft moan as her finger nails began to lightly kiss the boy's back._

 _The next few seconds were of utter bliss. The sense of euphoria, pleasure, and love dominating all else._

 _Naegi offered her an endearing smile, as he closed his eyes as her lips melded against hers. The moment however didn't last nearly as long as he wanted. As his eyes snapped open he found himself kneeling in the Museum once more. He was starring at the Iron Maiden in front of him. The horror that gripped him as blood continued to drip out and pool against the floor._

 _He found his hands reaching outward to grasp the lid, before he felt a sob catch in his throat._

"NO! God please NO!" Makoto screamed as he suddenly sat up out of bed.

The Ultimate Luck was drenched in sweat as his chest rose and fell in shallow breaths. He trembled as he buried face into his hands. For a brief moment in his daze he tried to convince himself that the previous evening had only been a dream.

However as the minutes ticked by he recalled everything in vivid detail.

Their disappearance, the day they'd spent searching, the unusual trial, Kiyo's execution, and then of course what they found in the Museum. It was indeed a nightmare, however it was one that he'd never be able to wake up from.

No matter how much he tried to deny it.

Sayaka Maizono was dead, and it left him feeling hollow. At the moment all he could feel was despair.

* * *

 **32 Survivors Remain**

* * *

 ***AN***

 _ **Cinderfall201 **_

_Hey it's great to see you again man! Yeah we're still in the thick of it. It's been a crazy last couple of arcs._

 **Monokenny and Benji**

 _Well thank you for reviewing and reading. I really appreciate it. These last two trials were never meant to be puzzlers as far as the killers. But to shake up the formula a little bit. You don't have to worry though. We'll return to the more traditional who dunnit format going forward._

 **Guest**

 _Hey I appreciate it man! I try my best to capture these characters and expand upon them._

 **Siggimondo**

 _Much like with Tenko in the case of Himiko, I think it's interesting to see how Kazuichi will cope without Sonia._

 **Shiroi Misa**

 _In regards to Sonia and Sayaka's death I really wanted to capitalize on the effect it has on the survivors. I really want to show that with the characters that were closest to them._

 **link9753**

 _Believe me man I understand. This was by far one of the hardest chapters I've ever had to write. Not only because of their deaths, but having to capture how depressing it would have been for them._

 **Darknaru3**

Well in regards to Kiyo breaking the rules, Monokuma isn't the type to punish someone until the deed has actually been done. Kiyo had been fairly confident in his scheme working up until that point.

 **ShinyOshawottKing1**

 _They certainly are in a low place and I hope I can capture that going forward for a while._

 **Guest**

 _Hey I just wanted to say thank you for taking the time to write such an extensive review. In regards to Makoto having any other romantic interests? I haven't entirely decided. Though at the moment I'm doubtful of it. At the very least I want to properly have Makoto mourn before introducing any potential new connections._

 **ghostface4**

 _Yeah Daganronpa constantly punches you in the feels when it's not only death, but all the possibilities that are suddenly snuffed out._

 _As for the change in execution, with the exception of Leon's I tried to divert pretty heavily from the original._

 **Dinodude8000**

 _Oh Souda is definitely in a bad place right now mentally and I intend to show that._

 **ahwhat**

 _I wouldn't be so quick to dismiss Hagakure's final prediction as a complete waste. That plot thread has been completely snuffed out yet. Have a little faith._

 **Smashking97**

 _Right you are! Exactly 1/3 of the original student body._

 **Gatekeeper TAR**

 _It's sad regardless of my reasons, but I chose Sayaka and Sonia for a reason. I saw both of their deaths having the potential to have a greater effect on the survivors. For Makoto it finally gives him and company a real personal loss. Something he was missing in my first iteration of this fic. I think it gives him the potential to be a more complex character because of it. The same can be said for Sonia. Her death will effect multiple people. Kirumi,Kazuichi, and Togami for starters._

 **FezzikTheMighty**

 _Yeah I want to actually show the characters grieving as it makes them feel more human and if they do overcome it they feel more impressive because of it._

 **Bumblingbeees**

 _You actually nailed it right on the head. I found that there was more potential to be had from killing them and showing that effect on the survivors. I saw less left to tell arc wise for those two._

 **1995hzq**

 _Yeah I apologize. This makes the third death of someone who was still alive in my original fic. I hope you can bear with me man!_

 **ronin warriors fanatic**

 _Oh there can be no doubt of that. Though I think Tenko's state of mind is changing through at this fic. She's having to accept women can be just as cruel as men. That gender has less to do with good and evil._

 **Natsukumo1000**

 _I don't hate Sonia or Sayaka myself. When I looked at all the characters, I saw less of an arc with these two. I feel like their deaths serve the purpose of causing change amongst the survivors._

 **Trygve11**

 _It wasn't intended as a cliff hangar, more of a somber ending to an intense trial._

 **HoppsHungerfan**

 _I usually try to make even the killers sympathetic to a certain degree. However I just had no desire to do that in the case of Kiyo_

 **The Kobold Necromancer**

 _I've seen a few people ask why Kazuichi opened one of the deceased maidens first and why he seemed surprised. Well from a morbid dark sense by opening it first it sorted of equated to getting the bad news, before the good. As horrible as it is to say, wanting to prove that Sonia wasn't amongst the dead, only to be horrified when not only is she dead, but he opened the exact Maiden she was in._

 **PatRox**

 _Yeah I feel horrible for Kazuichi, but on the other hand it gives me such much potential for character growth going forward._

 **AegisImmortal18**

 _It's really a challenge to keep that despair momentum building. If the stakes don't continue to get raised it feels flat so it's definitely been a challenge, but I'm fairly happy with the results. Even if their despair inducing._

 **Izaya Orihara 101101**

 _I'm so glad you enjoyed it. I think some people missed the point of this trial. Everyone was certain Kiyo was going to kill someone. I knew if I kept the formula the same it would have been lackluster. Only the characters would have been shocked and it wouldn't have left any suspense in this arc. By having the sacrificial clause it gives me the chance to throw new elements into these arcs. Also have no fear. I'm going to try and avoid any backpedaling from a character death. That happened way too much in my previous fic. If it does happen it needs to be a VERY rare case. Otherwise everything becomes trivialized and the stakes seem irrelevant._

 **dreadfort1453**

 _Apologies if the beginning is a slog. It's quite honestly my least favorite part of this fic, but I think it's a necessary evil. Since it established some introductory connections between the three casts._

 **ToonGuy**

 _Hey I'm glad you enjoyed it. Honestly the way I usually elect who lives or dies is based on character arcs and who has more room to grow. I feel like in comparison to Mukuro and Hina Maizono had already undergone her arc. She'd made some horrible mistakes, she had to come to terms with that and move on, before she could be at peace with herself. I feel like her death serves the purpose of giving Naegi and company a low moment. The same came said for Sonia. Her death can have repercussions with Kazuichi,Togami, and Kirumi that create a domino effect._

 **doomqwer**

 _Sorry it wasn't meant to be a cliffhanger, I just thought I'd leave that sequence on a somber ending to an intense trial._

 **Zephyrius29**

 _Lol I should have just had Kiyo crushed by a seesaw from a giant Monokuma landing on it._

 **Net Neutrality**

 _Not gonna lie. I said this in the best Italian accent I could muster and was laughing the entire time. I'm glad that your tastes happen to line up with the results haha. Honestly I based my decision on whom I felt had the most potential in regards to character arcs. Just felt that Sayaka and Sonia could serve the story more from their legacy and how it effected the people around them._

 **SuperedX**

 _It certainly is my friend! Though I'm glad you're feeling invested. That's definitely what I was going for._


	63. Chapter 63: A Thousand Words: Act One

**Chapter 63: A Thousand Words: Act One**

In the early hours of the morning, the security gate had been removed from the stairwell leading to the Third Floor. This new floor much like the ones before it, contained a plethora of new rooms. There was a rec room directly across from the stairs. Down the left corridor was an Art Room, that contained an adjacent Dark Room for film development. There were a series of four more doors down the left corridor. A Workshop, a Storage room, and two more sealed doors.

Along the right corridor was a small Casino Room of all things. There was also a Physics Lab, which contains an air purifier and another storage room. In addition there was also two more classrooms on this floor.

However the largest area on this third floor was devoted to that of a Hospital Wing. In contrast to the Nurse's office, this section contained over a dozen patient rooms, an X-Ray room, A Surgery Room, and several smaller storage rooms. In addition there was Nurse's station, and far more advance medical equipment present.

Much like on the previous floors.

There lay another security gate tied to another stairwell. Indicating the killing game was far from over.

* * *

 **5:45 A.M Day Twenty**

 **First Floor**

 **Gym**

"That round goes to you I suppose." Maki mused softly as she lay on the floor starring up at the swordswoman.

Peko shook her head as she held her hand down. "I don't believe it counts. You've been distracted since we started."

The Assassin took the extended hand, before huffing as she rose to her feet. "I don't know what you're talking about. Perhaps you're just getting better at hand to hand combat."

"I may have improved a great deal, but you're being incredibly sloppy. You don't normally leave yourself open like this. What's distracting you? I didn't expect yesterday's trial to rattle someone like you." Pekoyama mused as she scrutinized the Assassin

Maki scowled. "It didn't rattle me. It has nothing to do with the case. Seeing people die in gruesome manners is nothing new to me."

The Swordswoman adjusted her glasses. "Very well then. What is it then? The only time I've seen you let down your guard, was when we were blowing off steam."

Haruwawa lips pursed into a fine line. "It's Momota. He's frustratingly persistent."

A dry chuckle escaped the silver haired girl. "It doesn't sound like you're actually that upset. Did the two of you have sex?" she asked as she quirked a single brow.

Maki's eyes widened as she defensively crossed her arms. Her face was slightly flushed. "No of course not. The idiot just kissed me, though it wasn't as bad as I expected it would be." she murmured quietly.

Pekoyama shook her head. "Hard to believe you of all people would let someone close. I suppose we all have our weaknesses."

The dark haired girl's eyes narrowed. "As if you have any room to talk. Practically everyone here can read the tension between you and Kuzuryu. I understand that Owada and Akane even have a bet going."

The Ultimate Swordswoman quirked a single brow. "Do they now? I might have to address that bet. In any case things are quite complicated with Fuyuhiko. I thought we were moving in the right direction, however he's been acting distant all of the sudden. I'm not very adept with emotions, so I find myself in a difficult place." she frowned. "I did not pry to be rude, I just want my sparring partner to remain sharp." she said hoping to divert the topic.

Maki cracked her neck. "I won't let my thoughts wander again. Shall we go at it again?"

Pekoyama offered a faint smile, before nodding her head. "Gladly."

* * *

 **6:21 A.M Day Twenty**

 **Second Floor**

 **Chapel**

Kirumi sat at the front of the Chapel. There on the Altar rested two separate candles, with a handful of personal belongings. It was far from what she wanted, but if anyone wanted to pay their respects it was better than nothing.

"You really should get some rest. Being punished by Monokuma would put all of their Hope to waste don't you think?" A voice said causing the Maid to tilt her head.

There stood Nagito a few feet behind her with a thin smile.

"If that is genuine concern, I appreciate it Komaeda. However sleep will continue to elude me for a while longer." Kirumi murmured as she laced her hands to keep from fidgeting.

"Most of the people here likely resent me. I can't blame them for feeling that way, but I do sincerely care about everyone. I believe there has to be a necessary evil for the long term hope of everyone. That being said it doesn't mean I enjoy such suffering." Nagito said as he took several strides forward, before stopping in front of the altar.

"I'd appreciate it if you could refrain from any philosophical matters. I'd much prefer to grieve and be left to be left alone." The Maid said with a faint edge to her voice.

"Of course. Forgive me for rambling on." Nagito said with a weak smile as he pressed his palms together, before bowing at the waist. "What you've done here is inspiring. I hope the others appreciate this."

Kirumi shook her head. "It's just a couple of candles and few items. It's certainly nothing worthy of praise." she said in strained voice.

Nagito offered her a serious expression. "It's not about the material value, but the message it represents."

"Again with this? Why are you even here Komaeda?" Kirumi asked with a hint of irritation in her voice.

The Ultimate Luck stepped back, before taking a seat in the pew next to her. "To do the same as you. To pay my respects."

* * *

 **7:22 A.M Day Twenty**

 **First Floor**

 **Hallway**

"Have you talked to him yet Junko?" Aoi's brow knitted together as she stared worriedly at the other girl.

Mukuro forced a weary smile, as she reached out rested a hand on the swimmer's shoulder. "Yeah I talked to Naegels, but he's still sort of in shock."

"It's not an uncommon reaction to this kind of situation." Oogami mused with a frown.

"Then we shouldn't leave him alone! He needs us after what happened!" Aoi exclaimed only to go cross eyed a moment, as the Solider flicked the tip of her nose.

"Cool your jets Donuts. I know you mean well, but he knows we're here for him. What he really needs is some time to process all of this. We shouldn't smother him." Ikusuba said as the trio continued down the corridor.

"So you're saying we do nothing? That's so frustrating. I couldn't hardly sleep last night between crying and throwing up. I just feel like we should be doing something." Hina murmured as she wiped the sleep from her eyes.

"Dear I believe Junko has a good point. Just give Makoto some time to come around. Loss effects everyone differently." Sakura said as she gently patted the girl's back.

Aoi sighed as she shoved her hands into her blazer. "Patience isn't my strong suit." she mumbled as one of the dormitory doors suddenly opened.

"Ryoko! Good morning."Hina called out as she forced a tried smile as she bounded forward, before throwing her arms around the other girl. "I'd ask if you slept well, but I guess you wouldn't remember huh?" Hina chuckled softly.

Ryoko stared at her a moment, before returning the embrace. "Good morning to you too. Do we know each other?"

The Swimmer almost immediately deflated. "You didn't listen to your recorder did you?"

There was pause before the red head, allowed the faintest of smirks. "Sorry Hina I could resist teasing you. Sometimes you just make it too easy."

Aoi huffed as she puffed out her cheeks. "Ryo that's not very nice. You had me really worried about you."

The Amnesiac laughed softly as she was released. "I am sorry Hina, but despite everything that happened yesterday I have at least a little bit of good news."

Oogami folded her arms. "I'd say we're overdue some good news. What happened?"

The red head pulled her recorder out, before holding it up. "I haven't listened to this today. Not a single bit."

Mukuro's eyes widened in surprise. "Wait you remembered us without the recorder?"

The red head nodded her head vigorously. "I don't know how it's possible, but yes. I even remember falling asleep, after the nightmare that was yesterday. I wasn't confused when I woke up this morning, I could hardly believe it myself."

"Ryoko that's wonderful!" Aoi exclaimed as she took the girl's hands into her own, before squeezing them. "I'm so happy for you."

Sakura chuckled slightly at the swimmer's enthusiasm. "I suppose it explains why you're out of your room so early. Usually you don't show up until much later, because you're studying that recorder."

Ryoko nodded her head vigorously. "Yes I feel like I have so much more time to spend on other things. I will still keep a log as it could regress tomorrow, though it gives me hope. Which is something I haven't had in a long time."

Mukuro eyed the amnesiac warily. _'If she's regaining her memories, does that mean it's only a matter of time till Junko reemerges? What happens when she does return? What will I have to do?'_

* * *

 **8:36 A.M Day Twenty**

 **Second Floor**

 **Library**

"This isn't everyone. Where is Kazuichi at?" Togami asked with a hint of irritation, as he quirked a single brow.

"I checked on Souda not long ago. I told him about this meeting, but he hardly said a word. Please don't be short with him Byakuya. He just needs some more time." Kirumi said softly as she sat with her chin propped against her hand. Her eyes were now very heavy.

Hyoko huffed softly as she fidgeted slightly. "So with big Sis gone what are we doing here? This all seems pointless." she murmured with a pout.

Celestia let out a soft sigh. "I can only imagine this is in regards to our lack of a leader now."

"Indeed it is." Togami mused as he settled his hands into his lap.

Kokichi's eyes were practically sparkling. "Hey look no further! Leader is in my job description."

"Yes Ouma but so is Evil. Besides do you really want that kind of responsibility?" Kirumi murmured as she arched a single brow.

The petite boy adopted a thoughtful expression. "Touche mom! Besides how can I focus on world domination, if I have to keep track of all of you? So I guess that leaves tightass." he mused as he glanced over at Togami. "Unless twin tails wants to run the show?" Ouma grinned as he stared over at Celestia.

The Gambler offered a fake smile. "That's thoughtful of you to say Kokichi, but I have no desire to do so. Present circumstances considered, I think Togami is a logical choice."

"Yeah but Big Sis Kirumi would be an even better leader!" Saionji exclaimed as she grinned at the maid.

Togami sighed in annoyance before adjusting his glasses. "Your ridiculous commentary aside, Kirumi has no desire to do so. You should be thankful that I have volunteered to do so."

"Heh I feel safer already." Ouma smirked as he laced his hands behind his head.

Kirumi cleared her throat. "What Byakuya means to say is he wishes to do this is in Sonia's stead. Just please give him a chance." she said as her gaze flitted between Kokichi and Hiyoko.

"Fine but it doesn't mean I have to like it." The Dancer huffed as she folded her arms.

Ouma shrugged. "Eh I'm sure he'll do fine. I mean we've got such a great track record so far."

Celestia cleared her throat abruptly. "Perhaps we should take this opportunity to explore the new floor? If that's agreeable with you Togami?"

The Heir offered a simple nod as he stood up. "Indeed we shall. However let me make this very clear, I'm not here to babysit any of you. Abide by the self imposed curfew and do as I say and I'll keep as many of you alive as possible."

Kokichi wiped at his eyes. "Wow that was a beautiful speech. I'm truly moved."

The Ultimate Gambler let out a soft sigh. _'Byakuya really does have the charisma of a rock. Though at least he's blunt, which makes him easier to read.'_

* * *

 **9:12 A.M Day Twenty**

 **First Floor**

 **Dormitories**

Naegi lay on his side starring at the far wall.

Ever since the nightmare he'd had earlier, he'd been withdrawn into himself.

Of course he felt horrible for not checking on everyone else.

However he felt so utterly lethargic and crushed.

He wanted to sleep and yet he dreaded the notion of losing consciousness again.

A soft sigh escaped him as the bell to his door suddenly chimed. He remained laying in that position for a few moments, before the bell rang once more. Again he ignored the noise. However after the third time he finally relented. Naegi slowly rose out of bed, before trudging towards the door. He wordlessly unlocked the door, before pulling it open.

It wasn't who he'd expected.

"Keebo? Now isn't exactly the best time." Naegi murmured quietly.

The Ultimate Robot offered him a sympathetic smile. "I understand why you'd feel that way, however there is something I must say."

Makoto took a step back into the room. "Alright I can tell you're not going to take no for an answer." he mused as he walked back across the room, before collapsing onto his bed.

"I do apologize for being insistent." Keebo offered as he shut the door behind him, before stepping into the room. "I may not be human, but I was designed to still experience emotion in much the same way. I too am saddened by Miss Maizono's death. I would like to show you something if that's alright?"

Naegi offered a weary expression. "I appreciate what you're trying to do Keebo, but I don't think there's anything you can say that will make me feel better."

The Robot nodded his head. "Yes I suspect that's probably true. However maybe Miss Maizono herself can cheer you up. I know she cared about you very deeply."

The boy lifted his head up as his brow knitted in confusion. "Keebo what are you talking about?"

Keebo shut his eyes as distinct click could be heard. Suddenly a voice began to emanate from speakers that were attached to his shoulders.

 _"Keebo is your recorder actually working right now?" Sayaka's voice could be heard, causing Naegi's breathing to catch in his throat._

 _"Indeed it is Miss Maizono. Miss Iruma and the others have been quite helpful in assisting with my upgrades." The Robot responded._

 _A giggle escaped the idol. "Keebo you don't have to be so proper all the time. We're all friends here."_

 _"Apologies Mis- Maizono. I was programmed for etiquette and it's hard to break my programming." Keebo chuckled softly._

 _"No it's okay really. So you really don't mind letting me record all of this? I just want this song to convey my feelings. I've made a lot of mistakes, but I just want Naegi to know how I feel." Sayaka's voice was quiet._

 _"As long as you put your heart into it, I'm sure you'll reach him for sure. I'm recording whenever you're ready. So take a deep breath and relax." Keebo said in a chipper tone._

 _There was an audible pause as Naegi could hear Maizono take a deep breath, before her lyrical tone began to flood the roomd._

 _"Don't decide where to meet tomorrow."_

 _"Would you mind if I called you?"_

 _"Pounding as I hear it ring, until I finally hear your voice."_

 _"Whisper something soft in my ear._

 _"The love of Monochrome is wrapped in two people."_

 _"Can you feel the temperature rising?_

 _"Can you feel the love between you and I?"_

 _"Monochome View is just as colorful, but the only shade I see is you."_

 _"It looks like a Monochrome Two way._

 _"Is this really happening? Can you see me?"_

 _"If a Monochrome dream is with you it's a rainbow color._

 _"That's a clear feeling."_

 _"Black and white in a monochrome world."_

 _"Your vivid color flows through my veins."_

 _"I'll run to you."_

 _"It looks like a Monochrome Two way."_

 _"Is this really happening? Can you see me?"_

 _"If a Monochrome dream is with you it's a rainbow color."_

 _"That's a clear feeling."_

 _"Black and white in a monochrome world."_

 _"Your vivid color flows through my veins."_

 _"That's a clear feeling."_

 _"You and I can be a spark."_

 _"If you merge it with a monochrome distance, it is colorful."_

 _"Don't decide where to meet tomorrow."_

 _"Would you mind if I called you?"_

 _"Be clear. Just give me an answer." Sayaka's voice faded into silence, before the sound of an hands clapping could be heard._

 _"That was splendid Maizono! I do not have a human heart and yet it still stirred me. I have no doubt your words will reach him." Keebo said with an air of confidence._

 _A giggle could be heard once more from the idol. "I wish I had all of your enthusiasm. You two really are a lot alike."_

 _"That is kind of you to say, but I have no doubt you can do this! Besides you won't be alone." The robot offered._

 _"Not alone? I could really get use to that. Thank you Keebo! Do you think I could listen to the recording?" Sayaka asked quietly._

 _"Of course! Oh my apologies I'm still recording!" Keebo exclaimed sheepishly, before the recording abruptly stopped._

Naegi wiped a few tears from his eyes. "She spent all of that time working on that song for me?" he asked in a shaky breath.

The Ultimate Robot nodded with a small smile. "Of course like I said she cared dearly about you. She may have made her own mistakes as an idol. However at the end she had made peace with herself and moved on. We can't bring her back, but if there is such a thing as life after death, I believe she will continue to watch over us."

"Like a guardian angel right?" Makoto managed in a weak voice. "Thank you for sharing this with me Keebo."

Keebo shook his head. "You don't have to thank me for anything Makoto. All that I am is thanks to you."

Naegi quirked a single brow. "What do you mean?"

The Robot held out a small microchip. "This was my present. I was hesitant about using it, afraid of what might be on it. However I now know where I come from. The notes Saihara found not long ago, that mentioned why I was created. I was to be a synthetic Ultimate Hope, but all of that was based on you. Because you have far more than luck on your side. You are the Ultimate Hope. Which is why I can't allow you to drown yourself in despair."

Makoto was quiet a moment as he rested a hand against his chest. "I'm the Ultimate Hope? What does that even mean Keebo?" he asked quietly.

"Honestly? I'm not entirely sure myself. There's information on this chip, but not context. However I choose to believe that you're someone who can inspire the best in people. Someone who can keep us all moving in the right direction and to prevent us from giving up. Though you can't achieve that by remaining in here. The rest of our friends need you to be strong, even if on the inside you're still hurting. Do you think you can do that?" Keebo asked with a small smile as held out his hand.

Naegi offered a weak smile. "Well you have so much faith in me, I can't bring myself to disappoint you or the others. There will be time to mourn later, but I'll do my best to keep it together." he said as he too the robot's hand.

"It may be difficult, but no matter how hard it gets you're not alone." Keebo offered a warm smile.

* * *

 **10:01 A.M Day Twenty**

 **Third Floor**

 **Casino Room**

An actual smile played on Celestia's lips, as she idly twisted locks of raven hair around her index finger. She slowly paced around one of the Poker Tables,as she gazed around.

There were dozens of different card tables, with a variety of different games. Each table much like the Pizzeria on the second floor, possessed a Animatronic Monokuma-like creation that seemed to serve as the House in this Casino. There were also a variety of roulette wheels and slot machines that were spread across the room. Much like the prize corner each table and machine, seemed to accept Monokuma tokens as a form of currency.

"I must say I'm rarely impressed. This quite a setup though." She mused with light smile as she walked the length of the room.

"Hm. Reminds me of some of my families joints. Though this shit is pretty fucking nice. If you omit the damn bears." Fuyuhiko scowled slightly as he folded his arms. The gangster leaned against one of the slot machines as he quietly watched the Gambler.

"Yes I could do without them as well." Celeste mused quietly as she rested her hip against one of the card tables. "While I don't lament being in a place that feels so much like home, It does beg the question. Why a school would have a casino?"

Kuzuryu offered a grunt in response. "As if any fucking thing makes sense in this place. Who's ever heard of a school having an arcade either?"

"Fair enough. Least these serve as welcome distractions to our current predicament." She offered a pleasant smile towards the gangster.

"Hmph you're pretty good about putting a show on with that pretty face of yours. I know a fucking fake smile when I see it though." he actually laughed. "You're not like the rest of them. I'm guessing it's never once occurred to you that you won't make it out of this shitty place."

Celestia slowly walked forward, dragging her clawed finger along the card table. She stopped a foot or so away, as she allowed a small smirk to play on her lips. "Everything I have has required me risking everything. There's too much I want out of life, to die in this hole. However I'm not an idiot. By now I've seen six executions, it's clear to me that it's to my benefit to do what I must to survive. However I know when to gamble and when not to." she said as she extended her digit, before tracing his cheek slowly. With anymore pressure she'd break the skin.

The Gangster smirked. "Read my fucking mind. I don't trust hardly anyone here, but I don't intend to stop. Not until I get the chance to kill whoever the fuck is behind this shit myself. " his mirth faded slightly.

"All these god damn people. Every time they pull some shit, they're doing exactly what the bear wants. " he growled.

"You shouldn't try so hard to push people away, it doesn't suit you. If you don't want to be a part of your family, just walk away from it." she mused with a twitch of her pale lips.

Fuyuhiko's eyes widened. "The fuck? How the shit did you?"

Celestia rolled her eyes. "I'm not some prophet like the dear departed Hiro. It's just a matter of odds and reading people. Family business? Togami only sees his family name, you're the only who walks around with an air of disdain all the time. Well the unless Pekoyama is with you, I suppose that is the sole exception." She mused quietly.

"You're a fucking scary broad. You know that?" he shook his head slightly.

Celestia offered a smirk. "Fuyuhiko dear. It's my charm."

* * *

 **10:48 A.M Day Twenty**

 **Third Floor**

 **Classroom 3-B**

"This classroom is practically the same as the other one. Seems it was a lost cause kid." Ryoma mused as he glanced over to see the lavender haired girl, pull an envelope from the desk at the front of the room.

The girl opened it, before her eyes widened suddenly. "Perhaps it isn't a lost cause. This a letter from the headmaster to the rest of the faculty. It seems like this facility ceased being a school, quite some time ago. There's not much information listed here, but there's something simply referred to as the incident." she mused as she stared at the letter for a long moment.

"What kind of incident could occur that would completely shut down a school?" Hoshi mused as he stroked his chin. "Perhaps some sort of pandemic? Or maybe a bomb threat? " he suggested as his brows furrowed.

Kyoko shook her head. "There's no way to discern that from this. However I get the sense that our captor has an ulterior motive beyond just watching us kill one another."

Ryoma quirked a brow as he stared up at her. "Such as?"

The detective sighed as she shrugged her shoulder slightly. "I'm not entirely sure yet. However everything seems to come back to the past. Our missing memories likely play a role in all of this."

The Tennis Pro offered a thoughtful look. "Well now that you mention it, most of the motives so far has been tied to our personal lives and history. Our captor has a disturbing fascination with our lives."

Kyoko offered a small nod. "Yes I could agree with that. I keep hoping that we'll find something to unravel this mystery, before another murder happens."

Hoshi frowned as he folded his arms. "This place has been taxing for everyone kid. I don't know if it's possible to prevent murder in this place. That being said it doesn't mean we shouldn't try."

Kiri nodded as she tucked the letter. "Agreed. In any case we should finish exploring this floor. Thank you for accompanying me Hoshi."

Ryoma offered a dry chuckle. "You know I worry about you Kiri. You have a bad tendency to take off on your own."

"Is that why you offered to join me?" Kyoko asked as she quirked a single brow.

The shorter boy shrugged slightly. "Maybe it had something to do with it. I don't know how it happened, but I've become invested in all of you. I just don't want to see anything bad happen to you kid."

An almost amused look crossed the girl's face. "Your concern is noted, but I can take care of myself. Shall we?" she suggested as she headed towards the door.

A chuckle escaped the former convict. "Of course."

* * *

 **32 Survivors Remain**

* * *

 ***AN***

 **SkylightsBLADE**

 _I'm sorry for killing off Maizono, however I have to politely disagree with you. I don't think Makoto being depressed for a period of time is out of character in the least. We see that very clearly when Kyoko visits him following the first trial. In this instance it's even more damaging, because they were closer and had just begun to connect romantically. Obviously it is only my opinion, but I think Naegi is more interesting when he's not some infallible character without moments of weakness. It doesn't mean these moments define every aspect of him, but they make him more human. Ultimate Hope or not grieving is something that most people do. What makes him more inspiring is when he rises above those low moments._

 **DarthMaine**

 _Yeah I'm sorry I know that it was terribly cruel to do, but I think it really gives a few characters a personal loss, that should help them develop more as a result._

 **Luckenhaft**

 _I didn't mean to break you Lucken. I just had a despair itch that I had to scratch. MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA_

 **Net Neutrality**

 _Apologies for any grammatical mistakes or typos. If I'm being honest I sincerely want to clean all these chapters up in the future. Not to change the content, but fix a few issues here and there. Maybe have a few sequences follow together better. Oh and don't worry. We'll get into to some Lemons that aren't just a cruel nightmare._

 **YAmomoto**

 _I felt horrible for killing Sonia, but I thought her death could serve to spur Togami,Kirumi, and Kazuichi into interesting directions._

 **Izaya Orihara 101101**

 _Oh I whole heartedly agree about despair. Makoto isn't going to be a mary sue perfect kind of protagonist. He is a hopeful person obviously, but I want to show that even he has his limits. Which is why he'll need the people around him to pick him up when he falls. I'm kind of doing the same thing with Kaede and Hajime as well. She's devastated still about Maizono as well and Hinata is slowly beginning to slip away._

 **Gatekeeper TAR**

 _Rather than for a nefarious motive, I reasoned that Monokuma left the bodies behind as psychological torment. Then of course taking them away before Kirumi can even find any solace in holding any kind of proper funeral._

 **link9753**

 _Oh don't you worry. I want Kazuichi to really grow throughout this story and Sonia's death will set a domino effect off._

 **Trygve11**

 _I always love the variety of theories I hear. Some of them are on the right track and some of them are just plain crazy, but I still love reading them. So keep it coming!_

 **McdrilaX**

 _I can acknowledge that Tenko hasn't had the largest role yet, however her demeanor has begun to soften in the scenes she has been in. I don't mean to use this as an excuse, but you have to keep in mind how many characters I'm juggling simultaneously. Most of these fics cap out at around 20. We're just now reaching 32. In any case I love your theory about Komaru, that would be one heck of twist._

 **ShinyOshawottKing1**

 _I can't say what will happen to Kazuichi, but he definitely has a challenging road ahead._

 **Siggimondo**

I don't know if I entirely agree with Souda not having anything beyond Sonia. Though I will agree that it is a large part of his focus throughout the series. It's sort of a challenge though for him. Does he find a way of mourning and moving on? Or does he let that sadness and rage fester?

 **Guest**

 _Hey I'm so happy you enjoyed the direction of the trial. It wasn't a puzzler, least not in terms of the killer. That being said I thought it would be just as suspenseful to leave the victims a mystery._

 **Wrookie01**

 _Hey good to see you! It's been a long while. Yeah as dark as it is to say, I felt like Sonia/Sayaka's death served a good purpose narratively speaking. It shakes the foundations a little bit for some of our more prominent characters._

 **The Kobold Necromancer**

 _Byakuya is a challenge to write. Especially showing a more selfless side. Which is why I really like having the establish connection between him and Kirumi. I feel like narratively it gives our favorite sourpuss one person he's more willing to lean on and open up to. I glad that the somber tone came across right. I feel like in my original story I had everyone recovering and moving on WAY too quickly. I feel like showing them in a vulnerable places makes a lot of them feel much more human._

 **Dinodude8000**

 _The secrets aren't going to be released publicly yet. Though you can certainly bet some of the students *COUGH* Togami will be trying to discern each of them._

 **Monokenny and Benji**

 _Really liked those quotes by the way and I agree with the sentiment. I felt like from a story telling perspective, that it was necessary for one of the protags to experience a major loss. Not only can serve for a more interesting arc, but if Makoto is never challenged or doesn't face any personal hardships it can make him a rather flat character._

 **wesst1**

 _Hey it's not a bad guess. If you look at the most obvious candidates she and Monaca are both potential choices._

 **doomqwer**

 _Well to be honest I feel like I pulled that trope of surviving so often in the first version of this fic that it became a bit ridiculous. If someone survives it needs to feel special and not redundant._

 **Wintersmith23**

 _Hey I just gotta say after reading that sequence you mentioned back a few times, I decided to remove it from the chapter. I have to agree that it ultimately felt off, specifically it didn't fit well with the rest of the chapter's tone. So thanks I appreciate that._

 **1995hzq**

 _Well the unfortunate thing for Mukuro is that if she tells EVERYONE then it will only cause more distrust and paranoia. Of course it's not to say she might not tell someone people, however she might not shout that from the rooftops quite yet._

 **Natsukumo1000**

 _If it serves the narrative? Then yes. I can't imagine that's very uncommon in any form of writing._

 **Palistus**

 _Hey I always try my best so thanks!_


	64. Chapter 64: A Thousand Words: Act Two

**Chapter 64:** **A Thousand Words: Part Two**

 **11:01 A.M Day Twenty**

 **Third Floor**

 **Art Room**

Miu couldn't help, but find herself starring at the petite programmer.

It was the first time she'd seen him in boy's clothes. Though it was honestly irrelevant to her, it would take some getting use to.

Chihiro eyed a sculpture, before he turned to face the blonde. "Miu is everything alright?" he asked hesitantly.

"Heh I'm alright Fuji. Still getting use to those damn clothes though." Iruma mused as she ruffled his head affectionately.

Fujisaki shifted on his feet. The attire he was wearing was quite a radical departure from his previous clothing. He now wore a green buttoned jacket, black pants, and dress shoes.

"Is it that bad? I'm surprised Monokuma gave me clothes. I can go back to wearing what I had on before if you want?" he murmured quietly.

Miu shook her head as she wrapped an arm around his neck, before pecking his cheek. "Shit I didn't say it was bad Fujibear. I just have to get use to it. " she laughed as she released him, before walking off towards one of the nearby cabinets.

Chihiro cleared his throat as he sighed in relief, as Yamada who was also in the room seemed completely distracted.

"This is the first good thing that's happened all week. With all of these and what I got for Christmas, I can definitely bring my work to life." Hifumi said an overly dramatic fashion. He glanced around the large art room, with a massive grin on his face as he saw a wide assortment of colored pencils and markers.

"I think you're being a bit melodramatic fatass, but I have to admit it is nice to see so much cool shit." Miu snorted slightly. She rifled through one of the desk drawers, before she pulled a sketchpad. Her eyes widened as her mouth fumbled a bit in surprise.

"Miu did you find something?" Fujisaki asked softly as he approached her from behind, before gently touching her shoulder.

The Inventor's brow furrowed, as she turned around to face the boy. "I'm not sure. It looks like one of the pads that tubby over there is always using."

"Wait a second Miu. I think you're more than a little right about that." Fujisaki said as he gestured at a name scrawled on the front cover. _Hifumi Yamada._

"No fucking way. Yo King of the Otakus! This shit look familiar to you at all?" Iruma called out as she waved the sketchpad back and forth.

Hifumi blinked as he adjusted his glasses. "I'm not sure. Why do you ask Miss Iruma?" he said as he slowly moved towards the couple.

Chihiro offered a faint smile. "Well it's just that your name is on the cover. So maybe this has something to do with our missing memories? This must have been yours before all of this."

The Fanzine artist's brow furrowed as he snatched the pad from Iruma's hand, before flipping through it. The boy's eyes widened, before his face began to pale. "No this can't be right. There must be some mistake."

"Stop mumbling and just fucking spit it out. What did you find?" Miu asked as she stared in annoyance at the boy.

Hifumi huffed. "It was a manga I had been planning to create, but I never even started it. Though it's all here, like it jumped straight out of my head."

"What kind of Manga is it?" Fujisaki asked as he tilted his head in curiosity.

Yamada cleared his throat as he blushed slightly. "That isn't important, but some of these pages are dated."

Iruma grinned wildly. "Great so maybe we can figure out how many damn months we've lost. The damn bear insists it's the new year, so it's what probably three of four months?"

Hifumi felt a drop of sweat roll down his forehead. "Miss Iruma it's not months we've lost, but it looks like a couple of years. The last page is signed on October 31st 2017"

Fujisaki's eyes widened. "If that's true it really has been over two years. I remember it being in early September of 2015, when I was supposed to be accepted into Hope's Peak."

"Yes that is what I recall as well." Yamada mused as his brow furrowed.

"No that's not right. I know it wasn't fucking 2015. It was definitely 2016." Miu said as she fidgeted with her hands.

"How can that be possible though?" Yamada asked with a confused expression.

"We have to remember the book Saihara and Ootonashi discovered. They mentioned three classes in total. Class 77-B, Class 78, and Class 79. Hifumi you and I remember being freshmen starting in 2015, but Miu was in the Class 79. She wouldn't have been accepted until the following year. The must explain why we all remember enrolling, but the years are off." The Programmer mused.

Miu felt her shoulders trembling. "So much fucking time gone. It can't be real can it?" she breathed sharply

Chihiro stepped closer, before promptly folding his arms around the blonde. "We don't have all the answers yet Miu, but we'll handle it together alright?"

Iruma offered the programmer a soft smile, as she gently pulled him into her arms. "Thank you Fujibear." she said a small flush graced her cheeks. She wheeled around to see Yamada standing there sketching fiercely, as he stared at them.

"Yo jackass what do you think you're doing?!" Miu screamed as she balled her fists up.

The Fanzine Artist offered a nervous chuckle. "It was such a good moment, I had to capture it. It was just like this one scene from this one erotic manga."

"Wait that's what you're drawing?!" Miu asked as her eyes narrowed dangerously.

Hifumi shivered under her gaze. "N-No it wasn't anything that dirty. It was just a romantic scene."

The blonde grinned wildly. "Eh? Why stop there? Go all out. The smuttier the better. Just make sure you let me see what you come up with!"

"You got it Miss Iruma!" Hifumi exclaimed as he offered her a mock salute.

Fujisaki let out a soft sigh. "Miu you really are one of a kind."

* * *

 **11:22 A.M Day Twenty**

 **Third Floor**

 **Dark Room**

"I bet Koizumi would have loved this place. It would have probably been a second home to her." Kaede mused with a sad smile,as her gaze flitted around the small room.

The Aikido Master shifted slightly on her feet as she scrutinized the Pianist. "I'm sure you're right about that. She seemed to have such energy and felt the same way I do about how men should act." she paused momentarily as she awkwardly rubbed the back of her neck. "Kaede? Are you alright?" She frowned. "Sorry that's a stupid question right? I just wanted to know how you were doing? If you need anything please don't hesitate to ask!" She exclaimed.

Kaede glanced over her shoulder at the girl, before offering her a warm smile. "I would be lying if I said I was fine, but I'm not the only one suffering. What Nanami,Fujisaki, and I went through was a nightmare, but in time we can recover." she placed a hand on her chest.

"Sonia was one of the few people here who could command respect and believed in keeping us together. She could be tough, but caring at the same time. Maizono had become a precious friend to me. If we had survived this together, we had so many dreams." She cleared her throat as she tried to keep her composure. "With their deaths I can either crumble or do everything I can in their stead."

Chabashira seemed to stare at the Pianist for a long moment, before speaking. "I swear if things don't work out between you and Saihara, I'll make it my goal to win your heart."

Kaede blushed slightly at the implication. "Tenko I think you've been spending too much time with Owari. You've become a lot more blunt."

The Aikido Master offered a sheepish grin. "Well there's no time like the present right?" She asked as she tilted her head up. "Huh what are these?" she said as she gestured a clothes line that was strung up around the room. Dozens of photographs could be seen hanging along the line.

The Pianist blinked as she reached up and plucked one of the photos off at random. Her jaw fell open as her gaze shifted over to the other girl. "Tenko these might have a major clue about what happened to us."

Chabashira nodded her head. "Right. So what do you say we take all of them and get everyone together later?"

"Yeah I think that's the best idea. I can't help but think these were left on purpose, but still everyone deserves to see these." Kaede said as her brow furrowed.

* * *

 **11:** **38 A.M Day Twenty**

 **Third Floor**

 **Physic's Lab**

"Nami are you sure you're feeling alright?" Mikan asked as she stared warily at the gamer. Chiaki was walking between the two of them, her arms were laced with theirs.

Chiaki offered a weak smile at the Nurse. "Miki really I'm fine. I think I might officially be claustrophobic now, but I'll be alright."

"Thank goodness for that. I was an absolute wreck last night." Hinata admitted as the trio continued into the lab.

Tsumiki smiled brightly. "I'm just glad to have you both back." she said as she peered around the room. "What is all of this?"

"The more and more I see of this place, the stranger it becomes." Hajime mused aloud as he stared up at the massive air purifier.

"Mm it does seem rather odd for a school to have something like this." Nanami murmured as she scrutinized the piece of tech for a long moment.

 ** _"OH HO! Do I spy a_ ménage à trois in progress? How progressive.."** Monokuma snorted as he landed in front of the three.

"You know you make it really hard for us to obey, the no assaulting the headmaster rule." Hajime deadpanned.

 _ **"Oh me? I was just gonna be a pal and come offer a little explanation for this fine piece of equipment. You all were just drooling over it. Come on you have to be curious?"**_ Monokuma grinned as his gaze flickered between the trio.

"It seems like it would require a lot of power." Nanami offered quietly, as she settled a glare on the dual toned bear. Usami's head was still peaking out of her backpack. It was almost as if the stuffed animal was starring at bear as well.

 _ **"You're not wrong about that! This may be the most important room on campus. That machine in front of you is none other than an Air purifier. Without it**_ _ **we'd all suffer a gruesome death via suffocation. So if I were you I'd keep any of your bedroom activities away from the fancy equipment. Wouldn't want anything gunking up the controls"** _he snorted as the trio all seemed mortified by his comment.

"P-please leave!" Tsumiki begged as she hid her face against Hajime's shoulder.

 _ **"Sheesh. This bear tries to be helpful and he gets run off all the time. Kids these days are so gosh darn rude."**_ he muttered as he slowly walked out the room.

"Come on. Let's check out the rest of the floor ladies. Hopefully Monokuma won't make another appearance." Hajime sighed as his brow furrowed slightly.

Nanami smiled slightly as she rested her head against Mikan's shoulder. "Hinata is right. Besides I'm sure seeing the Hospital will make you feel right at home Miki."

The Ultimate Nurse offered a soft smile. "Yes and perhaps it will give us the means to help everyone."

Hajime nodded his head. "You did say you wanted to run a few tests right Mimi? Having some extra equipment and medicine can't be a bad thing."

* * *

 **11:53 A.M Day Twenty**

 **Third Floor**

 **Rec Room**

Akane offered a wild grin as she bent over the pool table offering Owada more than eyeful, before she sank another ball in the corner pocket. "I thought Biker's were suppose to be decent at pool. Come on at this rate I'm going to sink all of mine, before you even get your second one." she smirked as she walked past him, before bending over as she pulled her stick back nearly clocking him in the gut.

Mondo took a step back as he tried to pry his eyes away from her hips as she lined up another shot. _'Yeah as if I can think of lining up a shot when you're bent over the table like that.'_ he mentally groaned. "Keep freaking talking. I'm just getting warmed up. It's been a while." he muttered.

The Ultimate Gymnast gave him a feral smirk as she finally missed a shot. "Tch. Whatever waste your shot so I can clean up." she laughed.

"You and that damn mouth." Owada grumbled as he leaned forward focusing his attention the table and not his female companion, before he made a quick and perfect shot into one of the side pockets.

"Where's that mouth now?" he grinned as he looked up at Akane who had a distant look in her face. "Oh shit don't tell me you didn't see that?"

Owari's eyes refocused after a moment. "Nope. Not a damn thing looks like it's still your turn Pompadour." she smiled as he leaned against the table.

"My freaking luck." he grumbled under his breath as he paced across the room, to line up the cue ball with another shot.

"Hey Owada?" she asked her voice a bit quieter now.

"Yeah what's up?" he asked noting her more subdued tone as he pried his gaze away from the table.

"It was pretty cool of you to look out for Souda like that last night. You've changed a lot since we've been in this damn place." She offered him a half hearted grin.

The Biker sank another ball, before straightening back up. "Yeah well I guess I could understand how the dude feels. I can only imagine how freaking pissed I'd be if it were you in that situation." he frowned as he leaned against his poolstick a moment. "Dude is in a dark place though. He hardly said anything last night."

Akane frowned. "Well you know how I was right after Coach died. No one can prepare you for that kind of shit."

Mondo nodded his head numbly. "Yeah I still keep hearing bro's damn loud voice. I keep expecting him to be there to lecture me for being late or for doing stupid shit." he said as he missed his shot entirely, before shaking his head.

Owari frowned as she slipped closer, before playfully slugging him in the shoulder. "Hey Pompadour? Whatya say we pause the game? I'm freaking starving."

Owada snorted "Jesus chick you're always starving. Though I think you're just pissed that I'm starting my come back."

"Dream on jackass. I'll whoop your ass as soon I'm done stuffing my face." Akane grinned as she folded her arms across her chest.

"Challenge accepted Akane!" Mondo smirked as he threw his arm around her neck.

* * *

 **12:16 P.M Day Twenty**

 **Third Floor**

 **Workshop**

"So this is where you've been." Kirumi mused quietly as she peered around the room. It was filled with a series of saws and a variety of other tools. There was even a couple of nail guns and a blowtorch as well.

There was a large slab of marble resting on one of the larger tables. The Ultimate Mechanic stood directly in front of it.

Souda had a welding mask on, which obscured his face. The boy paused in the midst of using the blowtorch. He shut off the torch, before raising the mask. His weary gaze settled on the maid. "Hey sorry I didn't catch that Kirumi. Did you say something?" he asked quietly as he gently traced the side of the piece of marble.

The Ultimate Maid offered him a weary smile. "I was just worried about you, especially since you weren't at the meeting this morning."

Kazuichi frowned as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah well I guess you could say that I'm not in the mood to deal with Byakuya right now. I just want to be left alone." he said as he worked his jaw. "But thank you for last night. I appreciate what you and Owada did."

Kirumi offered a sad smile as she took a few steps closer, as she inspected the piece of marble. "You don't have to thank me Souda. In all honesty I was on autopilot last night, focusing on helping someone else kept me from snapping."

The Mechanic eyed her a moment. "Sheesh Kirumi have you still not been to sleep? You look horrible."

The Maid offered him a pointed look. "Well thank you Kazuichi for pointing that out to me."

He offered her a halfhearted smile. "I didn't mean it like that, it's just you need to take better care of yourself."

"Yes because clearly you're following that same advice yourself. What is this Kazuichi?" she asked as she regarded the slab of marble again.

Souda worked his jaw a moment. "Focusing on something other than being pissed off is all I can do right now. They might be gone, but the innocent people who've died should be remembered right? Miss Sonia and Maizono. Mahiru,Himiko, Ibuki, Gundham,Twogami, and Ishimaru. Hell even Nekomaru and Hagakure deserve to be remembered here. Those two might have killed someone, but they weren't bad people."

"Kazuichi you have to be careful. I wish to believe that most people aren't born inherently evil. I think Rantaro simply snapped. Teruteru was driven by cowardice and desperation. Leon's desire to keep his taboo a secret, ultimately cost him the person he cared about most. I can only speculate but I suspect Fukawa had led a troubled life before all of this." she paused as she shut her eyes a moment. "Yonaga's devotion and grief was twisted into something horrible. She isn't without fault, but we knew who manipulated her. She was likely a very good individual before all of this." she paused. "Alas I can't nor will I try to find any justification for Shinguji."

The Mechanic wiped at his eyes. "Do you know what the worst part is? I could saved them Kirumi. I was in that damn museum. When everyone was still alive. There was only feet separating us. I didn't kill them, but I could have stopped all of it. It's what I get for trusting someone else." he said as his voice was now shaky.

The Ultimate Maid wordlessly took a few strides forward, before gently pulling the boy into a comforting embrace. "Souda you can't put that kind of guilt on your shoulders. If you do it'll only eat you alive. You're not the one who caused all of this pain. Just think about what Sonia would have wanted. I've known her since I was a child, I know she would have wanted us to pull together. I know you're not Byakuya's biggest fan, but even he cared about her. He's trying in his own way to do keep things together. Do you think you can give him a chance?" she asked softly.

Kazuichi was silent for a few moments as he feebly hugged her back. "I'm going to finish my work here Kirumi. I can't say I'm ever going to like that jerk, but if it's for Sonia I'll give him a chance."

"A chance is all I'm asking." the Maid responded softly.

* * *

 **12:37 P.M Day Twenty**

 **First Floor**

 **Aquarium**

The Ultimate Cosplayer stood starring at the shark tank with a wicked smile. "Don't you think this Aquarium is a wonderful example of all of us? Some of us are friendly and can coexist with our fellow students. Like the dolphins or whales. Then you have some of us that are predators just waiting for the scent of blood. Like the piranhas or these sharks." She paused as she peered over her shoulder. "What about you Fuyuhiko? What are you? Predator or prey?"

"Don't compare me to a fucking animal. I don't need to listen to your philosophical bullshit either." He spat as he shoved his hands into his jacket.

"Oh Fuyuhiko don't be so prickly. It's not bullshit as you say." she chuckled as she took several steps forward, before reaching out and resting a hand against his cheek. "If you think humans are any different you're mistaken. At least animals are honest with their urges and instincts. We're the only ones who muddy up things with notions of right or wrong." Tsumugi smiled down at the boy.

The Gangster scowled as he slapped her hand away. "Enough. Don't fucking touch me again."

Shirogane offered a mock look of hurt. "Oh now you're starting to hurt my feelings. You didn't have a problem with me touching you before. Why are you so shy now?"

Fuyuhiko clenched his jaw. "Bitch you know damn well that's different. I did what you wanted, so are we done yet?"

"Oh did I give you the impression that this would be a one and done arrangement?" The Cosplayer asked as she quirked a single brow.

"The fuck does that mean? You said if I did what you asked you'd remain silent." Kuzuryu's eyes widened slightly.

"And I will honor that, but only when I feel like you've done enough. I'd suggest you be more cooperative, it might make me more inclined to be merciful." Shirogane smiled sweetly at him.

Fuyuhiko gritted his teeth. "Yeah I have no trouble buying that bullshit. Look why the hell did you want me to spy on Celestia?"

"Why indeed? It seems like I may have burnt a bridge with her. She's certainly not going to speak with me anymore, considering she's already assaulted me once." Tsumugi mused as she curled a strand of hair around her index finger.

"You'll forgive me if I don't shed any tears over that." He sneered as he worked at his jaw. "You still didn't answer my question though. Why her in particular? Is this some new game for you?"

"So inquisitive. Let me respond to your questions with one of my own. Do you think the previous motive is finished?" She asked as she quirked a single brow.

Fuyuhiko's brow furrowed. "What the hell is that suppose to mean? Clearly that piece of shit acted on it. So it's over right?"

A sigh escaped the girl. "So short sighted. I must admit, I'm a little disappointed in you. Let me put it this way, just because Kiyo killed doesn't change the fact that those secrets are still left hanging does it?"

"I see what you're fucking getting at. If we'd known Kiyo's secret, maybe we could have shut that shit down." The Gangster grumbled.

Shirogane pressed a hand against her chest. "Take my secret for example. My real name is Taeko Yasuhiro. I loathe that name as it's connected to my past. A past I wish to forget." she said without missing a beat. "Though it still leaves a number of dangerous secrets on the table. Someone is cooperating with the Mastermind and another was clearly approached only to decline it."

"What does this have to do with Celestia? Do you think she is the person connected to the Mastermind?" Fuyuhiko asked.

"Perhaps. She is a very intelligent and calculating individual. I have no definitive proof yet, but whomever is working with the Mastermind needs to be discovered. The next time we find ourselves stumped at a trial we can serve the mastermind's accomplice up on a silver platter." Tsumugi smiled.

"Tch you know that you and Komaeda are currently at the top of that list right now right? For your sake you'd better hope these damn trials are straight forward." Fuyuhiko chuckled.

"Oh don't worry about me Fuyuhiko. I'll be just fine."

* * *

 **12:51 P.M Day Twenty**

 **Second Floor**

 **Arcade Hall (Game Floor)**

"HOOHAH!" Gonta yelled as he suddenly raised the giant mallet, before bringing it down upon the weighted plate. The indicator soared upwards, before hitting the top almost immediately as a bell began to chime. "Phew Gonta's arms are starting to get tired. Miss Saionji still need more tokens?" the Entomologist asked as he stared down at the petite blonde.

Hiyoko grinned mischievously as she held her bucket beneath the machine, as it began to spit out tokens vigorously. "Almost there Big Brother Gonta!" She exclaimed as she pressed a hand to her mouth to stifle a giggle.

The boy rubbed under his nose as he smiled at the dancer. "Gonta no stop until Miss Saionji has everything she needs. It's Gonta's promise as a gentleman."

"REALLY?!" Hiyoko exclaimed as she stared up at him. "Because there's this giant panda plushie I want! You'll win it for me right?" She offered him a sweet smile, before lacing her arms behind her back.

Gokuhara offered her a thumbs up. "Gonta will do whatever makes Miss Saionji happy. Panda be hers in no time."

The Ultimate Dancer smirked as the boy hefted the mallet once more. "Heh I've gotta say to be so lousy at most games, you're really good at this one big brother."

"Gonta no have to be coordinated for this. Gonta just have to hit thing really hard. It right up Gonta's alley." He chortled as he raised the mallet, before bringing it down once more.

Again the machine whirled to life,as the bell went off and began spitting out tokens.

Hyoko smirked triumphantly, as she stared towards the Prize Corner. "Nanami won't stop me this time. I'm coming for you!"

* * *

 **1:12 P.M Day Twenty**

 **Third Floor**

 **Hospital (X-Ray Room)**

"I have to say it's a relief to finally have access to more medical equipment. Hopefully your sister can put it to good use." Shuichi mused as he regarded the various machines.

Momota laughed halfheartedly as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah bro I definitely can't complain about that."

"Hey I'm sure she'll figure out what's been troubling you. She is the Ultimate Nurse after all." The Detective offered his friend a smile.

"Wait how did you know? Did someone tell you?" Kaito asked with a confused expression.

Saihara shook his head. "Dummy. No one had to. Between the secrets that were revealed and how you've been acting, I just came to the conclusion on my own. You know you didn't have to act so tough if you weren't feel up for exercising man. You could have told me."

Kaito offered a sad smile. "That's just it though Shuichi. I don't want people to look at me like I'm different or half dead. Things are hard enough around here, without adding that to the mix. It's up to guys like us to keep everyone's spirits high. No matter how bad things get, we have to give them a reason to keep pushing forward. So don't worry about me alright? No way I'm dying till I make my dream a reality."

Shuichi offered a thoughtful expression, before nodding his head. "Alright you win Momota, just don't push yourself too much." he chuckled as he walked past the X-Ray machine, before his eyes widened as he saw a couple of X-Rays mounted along the far wall. "Kaito take a look at these."

Momota walked over as he laced his hands behind his head. "So it's a couple of heads. Any of this actually mean anything to you?"

"No it's something more than that. My Uncle was the one who introduced me to Detective work. He taught me more than just basic things though. He even showed me how to read X-Rays. " he noticed Momota starring at him curiously. "We had a case where our only clue came in the form of an X-ray. After that case I spent some time studying, so I'd be prepared."

"Jeez Shuichi. You make me feel like such a slouch by comparison. What'd you see?" Kaito asked as he peered over at his friend.

Shuichi tapped the X-Ray on the left. "This one seems to have suffered a serious injury in their left eye. They must have been lucky though, any deeper and it would have hit their brain."

"Doesn't sound that lucky to me. What about this one?" Kaito asked as he gestured over at the one on the right.

Saihara stared at the image a moment as his brow furrowed. "Your sister could probably offer more insight, but I think this right here is a growth."

"A growth?" Momota questioned.

"Cancer." Shuichi responded simply, before his eyes widened.

"Wait this one actually has a name on it though." Saihara felt his mouth fumble a moment. "Nagito Komaeda."

* * *

 **32 Survivors Remain**

* * *

 ***AN***

 **Monokenny and Benji**

 _I do like the idea of the antagonistic characters all having different ways of viewing the game. It makes it a lot more interesting when they're ideologies clash._

 **Gatekeeper TAR**

 _Or they say that a picture is worth..._

 _I do like to advance certain plot points throughout the freetime arcs. Some of which may seem harmless, but can be quite important in the future._

 **link9753**

 _Well Kirumi is one of my favorite characters from V3. I think she has a lot of potential coupled with her now having more history with the existing cast. It gives her more stakes and places to go as a person._

 **Izaya Orihara 101101**

 _Considering the scope of this story, I'm trying to have Hajime's slip be more gradual. At first it's rearing it's head through major emotional instances, but it will become more and more prevalent even outside of those instances. Lol this is a silly comparison, but it's almost like falling to the dark side or in this case the Izuru side._

 **Trygve11**

 _Haha well Shirogane isn't pleasant that's for sure._

 **The Kobold Necromancer**

 _Yeah I feel like as stoic characters they click rather well when I'm writing them. Also thanks for the heads up. I'm going to proofread more going forward to try and catch more glaring issues._

 **Dinodude8000**

 _I wanted to strike a balance between sadness and resolution with Sayaka. To give Makoto a somber closure to that chapter. It's not to say he's not gonna carry that with him, but he's not the kind of character to remain down for very long._

 **doomqwer**

 _I've seen an instance or so with Junko in the game, though the execution left a little bit to be desires. Though hey that's just my opinion._

 **McdrilaX**

 _Keebo was certainly created as reaction to something that happened before this killing game. That's all I'll say._

 **SkylightsBLADE**

 _Truth be told I had considered killing Maizono much sooner. Actually in the second trial with Hanamura and Nekomaru. Having her killed instead of Himiko. However I saw the potential to have her go through an arc of her own. Having to come to terms with her own nature and what she almost did, having to move on from that and eventually forgive herself. The hope was to raise the stakes so that the loss was far more signifgant. Though for Maizono's sake I wanted her in a bittersweet way be able to grow beyond her canonical version, before meeting her end. Writing fanfiction is always a tricky thing. You make a choice and sometimes it hits,misses, or splits the readers. In any case I just wanted to have Makoto feel more relatable. Having someone who's so unshakable have a moment of vulnerability was important to me and it shows that no one is truly safe. From death or despair._

 **Lee3234**

 _When I watched the original anime I was pretty bummed. However after multiple games,animes, and etc I find myself somewhere in the middle. I wanted to show her having some growth, but a lot of that I had to pull out of my ass. Mainly because there's not a ton to go on because of her short stay in the series. That's why I try to make people feel invested even in some of the characters like Hiro that aren't universally beloved._

 **wesst1**

 _I'm gonna give you a little hint. Not a single person in any of my reviews, has actually guessed the identity of the Mastermind._

 **PantaPanta**

 _I know some people may not like it, but I like Ouma having remained more under the radar thus far. With Komaeda and Shirogane being much more open, it's nice having a schemer that not everyone is aware of._

 **Cinderfall201**

 _Hm you know that's actually an interesting proposition. I might have to keep that in mind._

 **DarthMaine**

 _Poor Devas have had it rough =(_


	65. Chapter 65: A Thousand Words: Act Three

**Chapter 65: A Thousand Words: Act Three**

 **1:32 P.M Day Twenty**

 **Third Floor**

 **Hospital (CT Machine Room)**

"Jeez Sis can't this wait? Shuichi and I didn't come find you guys, so I could get prodded for a bunch of tests." Momota grumbled as he found himself laying in a CT Machine.

Mikan pressed the intercom button in the adjacent room, so they could be heard by the boy. "Absolutely not Momota. I'm much more worried about you, then a couple of old X-rays. The sooner we find out what's wrong with you, the sooner I can find a treatment."

A chuckle escaped Hinata. "Relax man you don't pull off a dress as well as Chihiro, but you can manage till Mimi is done."

Kaito gritted his teeth. "YOU KNOW IT'S NOT A DRESS JACKASS! It's a damn hospital gown." he growled.

"Kaito you should really relax. The longer you whine, the longer it's going to take Miki to do this." Nanami murmured as she peered up from her handheld.

The Astronaut let out a sigh. "Shuichi bro you're suppose to have my back."

"Oh I do have your back Momota. That's why I'm on their side. There's no need to put this off any longer, especially if your sister can figure out what's wrong with you." Saihara mused as he folded his arms. "Why are you being so jumpy anyways?"

The boy frowned as he stared up at the machine. "There's two things that I hate. Ghosts and Hospitals."

"Kind of ironic considering your sister is the Ultimate Nurse." Hajime chuckled dryly.

"I'm not sure why so many people are afraid of Hospitals. They make me feel safe. If it makes you feel any better, Iruma is also not a fan of places like this. It'll be just fine little brother." Mikan smiled as she stared through the see-through glass.

"I'm not sure that being compared to Iruma makes me feel any better. Alright I'll try to be still Miki, just get it over with." he mumbled.

"You don't have to worry about anything. I'll take good care of you." Mikan offered softly as she reached out and pressed a single button as she turned on the CT Machine, before flipping off the intercom.

Saihara tapped his forearm as he stared into the adjacent room. "How long do you think this will take Mikan?"

The Nurse's brow furrowed slightly. "Um anywhere from twenty minutes to an hour. It all depends on the quality of the images, and if Momota can stay still."

The Detective smiled slightly at that. "Alright let him know I'll be back. I'm going to talk to Kaede about those X-Rays."

Hajime frowned slightly. "That revelation about Komaeda does put a few things in perspective. You think he already knows?"

Shuichi offered a thoughtful expression, as he paused by the door momentarily. "I'm not sure. However I'm just as curious about that other X-Ray. I don't think anything we've encountered so far is by chance."

"If he does know, it might explain why he's so insistent on risking everything. He even volunteered to be sacrificed. Even though he's done horrible things, I can't bring myself to hate him." Chiaki said as she paused her game. "Maybe he's past the point of worrying about a game over."

Mikan's gaze flitted to the floor momentarily. "I have to agree with Nami. I didn't want to worry anyone, but after my medical bag was stolen I went to confront Tsumugi."

Hinata's eyes widened as he tensed. "You did what? Mimi do you know how dangerous that was? She's a full blow psycho."

The Nurse flinched slightly, before numbly nodding her head. "I-I know but at the time I thought those supplies might be Momota's only hope. I think she was going to blackmail me, but Nagito showed up and helped me. He even gave me my bag back. I know it doesn't excuse what happened to Mioda, but I don't think he's all bad either." she murmured as she rested a hand over her chest as she stared into the CT Room.

Shuichi turned the doorknob as he offered a thoughtful expression. "Nothing is as simple as it use to be. We just have to do our best and hope we make the right choices." he said as he slipped out into the hallway.

* * *

 **2:08 P.M Day Twenty**

 **Second Floor**

 **Chapel**

Mukuro clutched Sayaka's pendant in her hand, as she bowed her head. "I've never really been good with expressing emotions Hina."

The Swimmer offered a sad smile, as she leaned her head against the soldier's shoulder. "What are you talking about? You've been there with us every step of the way. You've been there for me when I needed you most. I'd say you're pretty awesome."

"Hina you don't understand. I'm not who you think I am. I try to mimic others, to act normal. I didn't have a normal childhood. Even my name is a lie." She offered quietly as she felt the girl next to her stir.

Aoi's eyes widened marginally. "Then who are you? Because whoever you are, I still think you're pretty great. I'd already be dead, so would this one." she murmured as she rested a hand on her belly.

The dark haired girl chewed the inside of her cheek a moment, before tensing as the door to the chapel abruptly shut.

"Mukuro you don't have to hide anymore. I'm not going to run away either. Not when I still have people who are precious to me."

A moment of confusion shown on Asahina's face, before a relieved smile settled on her lips. "Koto! Thank goodness I was so worried about you."

"We both were." The Soldier murmured softly, as she peered up at him.

Naegi offered the pair a sympathetic smile. "I'm sorry for pulling away. I can't say that I'm all better, but I'd much rather face this with the two of you." he said with a faint smile. "Can you both forgive me?"

Asahina sniffed as she nodded her head slightly. "Gee there's nothing to forgive dummy. We knew you just needed some time."

The Soldier took a short breath, before scooting to the side. She wordlessly patted the spot between her and Aoi. "Come on Naegels. You're the last person who should apologize. I think I owe you both an explanation or at least more than I've given you."

Makoto smiled as he took a seat between the two girls, before curling an arm around each of their necks. "Take your time. We'll listen to anything you have to say."

"I'm not entirely sure what Koto is talking about or who Mukuro is, but he's right. We're here for you, so don't hold back." Aoi smiled brightly, before she gently kissed Naegi's cheek.

The Soldier let out a soft sigh as she leaned her head against Naegi's shoulder. "I don't know how to say this, so I'll just be blunt. My name isn't Junko Enoshima, and I'm not the Ultimate Fashionista. My real name is Mukuro Ikusuba, and I am the Ultimate Soldier."

Naegi's eyes widened marginally. "The Ultimate Soldier?"

"W-wait a second. So if you're Mukuro? Where is the real Junko at? And why all the secrecy?" Hina asked with a puzzled expression.

Ikusuba closed her eyes. "Hina there are still some things, I'm not ready to talk about. What I can tell you is that what the mastermind wants most is Despair. That is why everything they've done has been so personal. Why they allowed Shinguji to operate in such a manner. They want to break us more than anything."

Naegi tilted his head slightly as he stared at the dark haired girl. "Mukuro do you know who's behind this?"

The Ultimate Soldier's brow furrowed. "I thought I did, but no. I can honestly say I have no idea who's behind this. I can understand if you both resent me for keeping so many secrets. I wouldn't blame you if you decided to tell everyone. I just hope you can both forgive me."

Aoi leaned past Naegi, before reaching out to flick the girl's nose in a very familiar gesture. "Honestly to be so smart you can be really thick ya know that? I already told you that whoever you may be, I have faith in you. We both owe you our lives. So whether your Junko or Mukuro, that doesn't change how I feel."

Makoto chuckled softly at Ikusuba's dumbfounded expression. "Hina took the words out of my mouth. We have to focus on the present and future. Lingering on the past is only going to hurt us." he said as he brushed his mouth against her cheek. "We're in this together from now on."

A very small sincere smile, pulled at the corner of the soldier's lips. "Thank you. I don't deserve either of you." she said softly.

* * *

 **2:20 P.M Day Twenty**

 **Second Floor**

 **Ballroom**

The Ultimate Pianist found herself seated in front of the Piano, however her attention was elsewhere. "Cancer?" she questioned softly as she stared at the X-Ray, before tilting her gaze over to Saihara. "This is why he's been so reckless and detached. It just has to be."

Saihara was quiet a moment as he gently rested a hand over her own. "So you're pretty sure that he already knows the truth?"

Kaede nodded her head faintly. "I think he's been hinting at it for a while. In his own he's trying to end this game, but in his mind there's only way to reach the ending."

"For the game to keep going." Shuichi mused softly. "I have to be honest Kaede. I don't trust Komaeda, but like Nanami and Mikan I don't hate him either. Regardless of his motivations, he's the only reason why you're still alive. Mioda shouldn't have had to die, but the fact that he protected you makes it impossible for me to completely resent him."

The blonde shut her eyes a moment as she rested her head against' shoulder. "I can't forget what happened to Ibuki. Both he and Leon share the blame in my eyes, but I think at least understand him a little. In the sake of being honest with each other, I feel pity for him Shuichi. It's like he's playing the role of the bad guy, so we don't have to."

The Detective gently began to stroke her back with his freehand. "When you were captured by Shinguji, he tried to convince all of us to sacrifice him. I don't think anyone should have the power over who lives and dies, but he showed no hesitation. He really was ready to do whatever it took. He's dangerous and unpredictable, but I know what you mean."

The Pianist was quiet for a few moments as she processed everything. "I think I'm going to talk to him Shuichi. I don't want him to feel alone in the world. Like he has to play some sort of role." she mused as she opened her eyes, before offering him a bright smile. "It'll be okay I promise."

Saihara laughed lightly. "I'm not too worried Kaede. Of all the people here I think Komaeda likes you the most. Can I ask you something though? Why were you here in the first place? You seemed lost in thought when I found you."

Kaede nodded her head faintly. "Tenko and I found a lot of pictures. Believe me when I say they're shocking. Can you do me a favor Shuichi? I was hoping we could get everyone together this evening. This is something everyone needs to see."

"That important huh? Well you can count on me. I'll make sure to spread the word." The Detective smiled.

"Thank you Sai! For always being there when I need you most." Kaede smiled softly as she took his face between her hands, before gently melding her lips against his.

* * *

 **2:31 P.M Day Twenty**

 **First Floor**

 **Kitchen**

Ryoma sighed as he stared down at the four Devas. "Look I know it's rough. I can only imagine how hard losing Gundham and Sonia must be for you all, but you need to eat."

The Four Hamsters peered up at him with shiny black eyes, before lethargically chewing on pieces of bread that lay on a small dish.

The Tennis Pro let an exaggerated sigh as he folded his arms. _'I'm not an expert with animals, what in the world do I do?'_ his thoughts were interrupted by heavy breathing as suddenly Gonta strode into the kitchen.

Hoshi quirked a brow as he eyed the boy who immediately opened the fridge, before rooting though it. He cleared his throat slightly. "Everything alright Gonta?"

There was a thunk as the massive boy hit his head on the side of the fridge, before he abruptly turned around. Gonta rubbed at his forehead. "Oh Gonta is just fine! Well except for Gonta's head now not feeling so good. Gonta really worked up an appetite in the arcade, so Gonta think he get some lunch." He smiled down at the petite boy.

"Heh I take it you ran the whole way here?" Hoshi chuckled as he leaned against the counter.

Gokuhara nodded slightly. "Gonta no expect to be so out of breath. Gonta thinks he need to work out some. Gonta must have gotten out of shape." he paused as his gaze settled on the Devas. "Everything ok with your friends? They no seem that happy."

Ryoma sighed as he shoved his hands into his jacket. "Yeah I know it sounds crazy, but they seem to know something is wrong. They haven't been eating really well. Truth be told I don't really know what to do."

The Entomologist nodded his head feverishly. "Gonta understands! Gonta help." he said as he promptly collapsed to all fours, before crawling across the floor.

"Gonta what in the world are you doing?" Hoshi asked as he quirked a brow.

"Gonta speaking to hamster friends." The burly boy said as he inched closer, before his brow furrowed. "Gonta wonders why you no eating?"

The Four Devas seemed to stir slightly as they turned their beady eyes upon the large boy. A few squeaks could be heard from the hamsters as Gonta nodded his head as if he was listening to someone speaking. "Oh Gonta understands. Gonta also lose people Gonta really care about. It really hard sometimes, but when Gonta thinks about his friends that are gone, he thinks they'd want Gonta to keep going. So Gonta do just that."

Ryoma eyed the exchanged with a baffled expression. "Do you actually understand them?"

"Oh yes! Gonta learn how to speak to animals long time ago. Gonta become so familiar with wildlife that he has trouble more with people than animal friends. _Gonta even worry about disappointing family_. That's why Gonta wants to be gentleman. So Gonta's human family and friends see him just like his animal friends." The boy smiled as he heard another series of squeaks from one of the Devas.

"Gonta really understands how you feel. It hard when you lose someone important. What Gonta can say is, as long as you live those people never really gone. Gonta still carries all his fallen friends with him here." The boy gestured as he patted his chest.

There was a brief pause, before the foursome began to eat at their food. Though now it was with more gusto than before.

The Entomologist stood up, before brushing off his suit.

"Heh that was something you don't see everyday. So did you get through to them?" Hoshi asked as he quirked a brow.

Gonta folded his burly arms. "Gonta thinks they still mourn for long time, but they no want to give up. Feel like it would be insult to those they've lost."

The Tennis Pro shook his head in disbelief as he stared down at the Devas. "I don't know how you did it, but I owe you one."

Gokuhara shook his head. "Oh no! Gonta just do what any good person do. It no matter if their animal or human. Gonta just want to help."

* * *

 **2** **:40 P.M Day Twenty**

 **Second Floor**

 **Stairwell**

"What do you think King? Should we get something to eat too?" Hiyoko asked as she stared at the large panda plushie, that was tucked under her left arm. "Huh you think we should huh? Well don't worry I'll take really good care of you. Oooh you're so adorbs!" The Dancer exclaimed with a gleeful expression. She hurriedly began to make her way down the stairs, paying little attention to her surroundings.

The mirth from her face suddenly flitted away though, as her sandal caught the end of one of the steps.

She barely had a chance to let out a scream, as she began to tumble forward. Hyoko squeezed her eyes shut as she awaited the painful landing, though it never came. Instead she found herself suddenly stopped. She let out a gasp as plushie in her arms continued down the flight of the stairs. "King!" she exclaimed as she held out one of her hands.

"Heh you named it King?" She heard a mischievous chuckle. She slowly pivoted her head around, to see Ouma now standing behind her. His hand clutching the end of her obi as her kimono was now loosened.

Saionji huffed as she promptly adjusted her footing. "Don't laugh at him. Stuffed animals are way better than most people. They're more reliable and don't treat you like garbage." she sputtered, before her eyes widening. "Wait you saved me! I would have really been in trouble if you hadn't stopped me."

The boy released his grip, as he folded his hands behind his head. "I don't know what you're talking about. It was just a reflex." He grinned wildly at her.

"A reflex?" Saionji questioned as adjusted her kimono.

"Yup! I mean come on do I like some sort of hero? I'm a bad guy. I even have a secret lair and everything." Ouma smirked impishly.

The petite blonde eyed him dubiously. "You have a secret lair?"

"Nope that was a lie." he laughed as he turned, before waving his hand dismissively. "Better go rescue King, before he finds a new Master."

Hiyoko's eyes widened as she began to make her way down the flight of stairs once more. "Thank you Ouma!" she called out as she made her way down the stairwell.

Kokichi offered an amused smile, before he continued on his way towards the second floor.

* * *

 **3:16 P.M Day Twenty**

 **First Floor**

 **Gym**

"Come at me as one or you won't even touch me!" Oogami bellowed as she shifted her stance, as she raised her massive arms.

"Hey Shira make sure you pull your damn weight and attack with me this time!" Akane yelled as she narrowed her eyes.

The Aikido Master frowned slightly. "Owari you just keep attacking Sensei with a blind frontal assault, with no plan at all. We're not going to overpower her, so we have to fight smarter." she said a bit quieter as she stepped next to the Gymnast.

"Alright buttercup well do you have any bright ideas?" Akane asked as her gaze flitted to the side.

"Maybe. Up until now we've just been attacking her separately. If we work together may we can throw her off-guard?" Tenko suggested softly. "Akane why don't you keep her busy by going for body shots? Keep arms busy. I'll try to take out her legs. If we can overtax her, we might just be able to throw her off balance."

The Gymnast popped her neck as a wild grin spread across her lips. "Hey works for me. Looks like Sensei is waiting on us. Ready when you are Shira!"

Tenko offered a small smile as she shifted her footing. "Alright on my mark then."

"One." She breathed as she tilted her body forward.

"Two." As Tenko said the word Akane assumed a crouch, like a lioness preparing to strike.

"Three." The Aikido Master uttered, before taking a measured breath.

"GO!" She yelled as she and the brunette suddenly bolted forward in tandem.

Sakura watched with a neutral expression as the two girls rocketed across the Gymnasium. She effortlessly raised one of her right arm to block Akane as the brunette slammed her fist against her massive arm. At the same time she raised her left knee a swift kick from the Aikido Master. _'Interesting. They're actually trying to work together for a change.'_

"Yo Shira keep putting the pedal to the metal!" Akane exclaimed as she leapt backwards, before springing forward again. This Time bringing her left leg down upon Oogami's opposite arm.

"You don't have to tell me that. Just stay in sync!" Tenko yelled as she rolled across the ground, before attempting a leg sweep.

Sakura blocked Akane's kick as she shifted slightly.

She just barely registered Tenko, as she suddenly leapt into the air to avoid the sweep.

"NOW AKANE!" Tenko yelled as she kicked off the ground before throwing a series of swift punches at the Martial Artist who swatted the attacks away with relative ease.

The Gymnast offered a toothy grin as she leapt well above the two girls in the air, before somersaulting behind Oogami. She extended one of her power legs, before bringing her heel down upon the back of Oogami's head sending the girl hurtling towards the ground.

"Hell yeah!" Akane exclaimed only for her eyes to widen at the result.

Oogami twisted in midair as she pivoted. Her hands caught the floor as she sprang off the ground, before landing effortlessly on her feet.

"You've got to be kidding me." Chabashira let out a dry chuckle.

"Well shit I thought we'd really pulled it off too." Akane grumbled as she approached Tenko's side.

Suddenly there was a loud low chuckle from Sakura who lowered her stance. "Do not be so hard on yourselves. Together you were able to accomplish something that separately you could not. Relying on Akane's expertise as a gymnast to outmaneuver in the air was an excellent tactic."

"Yes but we hardly made any progress Sensei. It didn't even seem to phase you." Tenko murmured.

"Yeah I thought I really clobbered you too." Owari grumbled.

Oogami shook her head as she wordlessly crossed the room, before placing a hand on each of their heads. "You shouldn't be so hard on yourselves. You've both made incredible progress. Tenko your stamina and strength has improved tremendously. Akane when we first started you never used any tactics, your attacks were just wild and random. You're improving a martial artist. If the two of you keep this up, you'll be able to do more than just leave a bump on my head." The Martial Artist chuckled as she smiled down at the pair.

"Hell yeah! We'll really get you tomorrow ain't that right Shira?" Akane offered the girl a fierce grin.

"The next day and every day after it too!" Tenko grinned back at the gymnast.

* * *

 **3:33 P.M Day Twenty**

 **Second Floor**

 **Hallway**

"Momota." The Ultimate Assassin murmured as she averted her gaze slightly.

"Maki Roll! I've been looking everywhere for you today! Is everything alright?" The Astronaut asked as she offered the dark haired girl a small smile.

The girl offered a faint nod. "Sorry I've had a lot on my mind Momota."

Kaito offered her a grin as he rubbed the back of his head. "Hey if this is about last night, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

"I wasn't uncomfortable or anything like that." Maki said quietly as she eyed the boy for a moment. "It just surprised me is all. I've tried to keep everyone at a distance, but you're so insistent. No one has ever tried so hard to get to know me."

"Who wouldn't want to know you? I know beneath the tough act you've got a big heart." Kaito mused as he offered her a grin.

"I-I'll kill you." she said under her breath though it was lacking any real venom. Her crimson eyes studied him a moment. "Are you alright Momota? I heard about your sister running some tests on you."

"Worried about me Maki Roll? Heh I knew you liked me." Kaito grinned as he received glare from the girl.

"Just answer you idiot!" She snapped slightly.

Kaito offered her a faint smile. "Hey it's no big deal. I can't even pronounce the name of the condition, but it's treatable. Apparently there's a blood clot in my lungs, that's been causing my coughing fits and the blood itself. Miki says as long as I periodically take blood thinners and refrain from things like smoking, I should be just fine. Fortunately we hit the jackpot with this floor. You'd think the Ultimate Pharmacist lived here. We've got enough drugs in the Hospital Wing to keep us going for a long freaking time. So I'm not going anywhere Maki."

The dark haired girl was quiet for a few moments, though the corner of her lips curled ever so slightly. "That's good to hear. You're an idiot, but I don't mind having you around." she murmured as she flushed ever so slightly.

"Aww Maki I knew you loved me!" Kaito laughed before earning a sharp look in return.

"Idiot." Maki mumbled though she allowed a faint smile.

* * *

 **3:58 P.M Day Twenty**

 **Second Floor**

 **Tennis Court**

Pekoyama scowled slightly as she tugged at the skirt of her Tennis Outfit. "Remind me why I'm doing this again?" she grounded out slowly.

Mondo who stood on the opposite side of the court with Fujisaki offered a grin. "Relax chick we just needed a fourth and you were the first person we saw."

"Well don't I feel special?" The Swordswoman muttered as she continued to adjust her short skirt.

The Inventor playfully swung her racket through the air, before glancing over at the other girl. "Shit would you stop being such a little bitch. You look hot so stop picking at it. Besides it's only one damn game."

"Iruma if you keep talking to me like that, I'm going to turn this racket against your head." Peko's eyes narrowed.

"Peko I'm sorry we got you sucked into this. Do you think you could please just play a single game?" Chihiro asked with a soft smile, as he pressed his palms together.

The silver haired girl sighed as she adjusted her glasses. "Fine but just one game understood? I don't understand why Keebo couldn't take my place."

The Ultimate Robot offered a sympathetic smile. "Apologies Miss Pekoyama. I'm not very coordinated, but I'd be more than happy to keep track of score."

"You really are a lame robot. I thought Robots were suppose to be super human or some shit. You're weaker than my freaking grandma." Owada muttered.

"Mondo that isn't very nice!" Fujisaki spoke up as he shot the robot a small smile. "I'm not very strong either, but there's other kinds of strength Keebo."

The Robot shook his head. "No I must admit that with my current programming that Owada is quite right. However I will do my best to mediate this game!"

"Alright then Bobo let's get this shit started! Mondo without Ryoma on your side you're going down. Besides Fuji isn't going to be able to focus when he's ogling my tits the entire time!" The blonde grinned wildly.

"M-Miu!" The Programmer squeaked as his face flushed a deep red tint.

"Shit that's a freaking riot!" Mondo laughed wildly as he clapped the shorter boy on the shoulder.

"If we're quite done with such crude humor? I'd like to get this over with." Pekoyama mused as she picked up a tennis ball. "Prepare yourselves!" she said as she tossed the ball into the air, before bringing her racket down.

The ball flew over the net catching the boys off guard. Chihiro frantically tried to intercept just as Owada was running for it.

Neither of the pair were watching their surroundings well enough as they collided into one another. The Tennis Ball lay several feet away from them.

Keebo coughed. "Point goes to Pekoyama and Iruma!" he said as he adjusted the scoreboard.

"Owie." Fujisaki mumbled.

"Shit sorry about that little bro." Mondo mumbled as he helped the boy off the ground.

"Hey that was impressive Peko Peko." Miu said as she threw an arm around the girl's neck. "Hey Fuji be careful kay? otherwise I'll have to play doctor later." she smirked as she wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

Pekyoma brow furrowed in irritation. "You really are insufferable Iruma."

* * *

 **32 Survivors Remain**

* * *

 ***AN***

 **wintersmith23**

 _I might utilize the technical death situation at some point in the future, but I'm trying to avoid having as many fake outs as the original fic._

 **Luckenhaft**

 _Not gonna lie, I might have to steal the inkblot scene for laughs. That was incredible!_

 **Monokenny and Benji**

 _Haha I didn't even know some of the ships existed._

 **ToonGuy**

 _Hey no worries! Welcome back. One of the fun things about crack ships is sometimes you can find something amazing that you didn't expect but was a wonderful surprise._

 **Siggimondo**

 _Tsumugi really is the devil incaranate. I love having her out in the open._

 **McdrilaX**

 _One of the things I like about Tsumugi/Fuyuhiko's dealings is it gives me someone for her to interact with. Not that Fuyuhiko is happy about it, but offers an interesting subplot._

 **link9753**

 _Functioning and happy are too different things._

 **Natsukumo1000**

 _I'm sorry. I literally have no idea what you were saying there._

 **Izaya Orihara 101101**

 _Yeah Shirogane has cleverly lied, because she's fairly confident that Celestia won't speak up and admit her own secret._

 **SkylightsBLADE**

 _Haha I love that you're thinking outside of the box. Which is good, because it's not who most people think._

 **Trial**

 _I usually sympathize with most of the characters in some way. Kiyo is one that I really struggle with. Though I can tell you one thing. It's not the NWP. This is the real world. Well the real world in that universe lol._

 **The Kobold Necromancer**

 _Even though it was one of the shortest scenes the Gonta/Hyoko scene was one of my favorite. I try to show Saionji as mischievous and bratty sometimes, but also show there is a sweeter side as well. That and Gonta is one of the nicest characters in the entire series. He's certainly a great big brother type of character hehe._

 **Trygve11**

 _Well most people won't care, but Kaede isn't most people. She's too kind for her own good._

 **PatRox**

 _I'm not really sure what you mean about the niches. I always spent time in the freetime chapters making sure that each character has time in a scene. I usually taking the cast and divide them between various scenes. Usually if you don't see everyone in one chapter, those not featured in that chapter will be in the next one. It's a balancing attack even with the shrinking cast._

 **Lee3234**

 _Well I genuinely love this setting and you guys. I'm so invested in seeing this story to the end._

 **ShinyOshawottKing1**

 _Well you're not wrong._

 **doomqwer**

 _Funny how some people were so pissed about that pairing and not it's really caught on. Haha it's probably my favorite to write for, if I'm being honest._

 **Guest**

 _GO GO FUJI ART!_

 **Gatekeeper TAR**

 _I can officially say that there is no NWP being used in this fic so far._

 **ghostface4**

 _I'm so happy to hear that. They're probably my new favorite couple to write for. Their just precious._

 **Dinodude8000**

 _This isn't a simulation my friend. There is a different explanation I'm afraid ;)_

 **DarthMaine**

 _Oh Tsumugi is already scheming ahead._

 **Darknaru3**

 _Oh you better believe that things are about to start hitting the fan as far as the secrets are concerned._

 **darknessking6**

 _Oh Shirogane is already up to no good again._

 **Smashking97**

 _Oooh you're putting me on the spot. Uhhhh I'm gonna say it's a toss up between Fuyuhiko and Saihara. There's several characters I absolutely adore, but these two have really interesting character arcs for me. I feel like Shuichi arguably grows more throughout V3 then Makoto/Hajime do in their respective games. Which isn't to say he's better, but I think it makes him more complex which I enjoy. I love characters with arcs or ones in this fic that I see the potential for interesting arcs. Fuyuhiko also is one of my favorites. He goes from being a character I absolutely hated at first to someone I felt bad for and eventually sympathized with. He might have one of the most complex arcs in the series imo. How bout you though?_

 **ronin warriors fanatic**

 _Oh yes it will!_


	66. Chapter 66: A Thousand Words: Act Four

**Chapter 66: A Thousand Words: Act Four**

 **4:06 P.M Day Twenty**

 **Third Floor  
**

 **Hospital (Patient Room 301)  
**

The patient rooms in the Hospital Wing, were about half the size of the Nurse Office.

Each of them ccontained a medical bed, a small table with a handful of chairs. There was also a small dresser that stood next to an adjacent bathroom.

Hajime currently found himself sitting across from Mikan, with a dubious expression on his face.

"Alright tell me what you see Hajime." Mikan murmured softly as she held up a card, with a strange inkblot on it's cover.

The former reserve course student sighed. "Mimi are we really doing this? How's something like this suppose to help?"

Ryoko tapped her chin thoughtfully. "Actually this is quite a common way to determine one's psyche. It's officially known as the The Rorschach test. Psychologists use this test to examine a person's personality characteristics and emotional functioning. It has often utilized to determine any psychological disorders to gauge your way of thinking." she mused.

"Considering you were the subject of human experimentation, this might serve to determine any possible residual effects caused by the Kamakura Project." Kyoko mused as she leaned against the far wall.

Mikan flushed slightly. "This was admittedly Ryoko's suggestion. I'm not an expert in the field of psychology, but I'll do my very best. Won't you please try Hajime?"

Hinata frowned slightly before nodding. "Alright I guess this is my karma for laughing at Momota earlier. You never did tell me the results of my CT scan though."

The Nurse nodded her head weakly. "Yes well it seemed clear. The only thing I noted with above average brain activity, but beyond that nothing definitive. I promise this will be the last test today."

"Alright. I'll try to take this serious then." he mused as he stared at the inky shape in front of him.

"What do you think of when you see this?" Mikan asked softly.

Hinata's brow furrowed slightly. "Softness. Something weak."

Tsumiki nodded her head slightly as she sat the card down, before holding up another. "And this one?"

"Blood. It looks like bloodstains." Hajime answered almost automatically.

There was a brief pause as Mikan continued to flip through a series of cards, till she'd reached the tenth and final card.

"And this is the last one. What do you see Hajime?" Mikan asked softly as she held up the index card.

"A dead body." he murmured quietly as he laced his hands.

The Nurse swallowed as she glanced over at the Amnesiac who was still scribbling notes. "What's the verdict Ryoko?"

The Redhead's gaze flitted up from her notebook, as she focused her attention on Hajime. "From my understanding of this test, Hajime possesses a high intellect. However his empathy is severely lacking. He's sees violence in everything, but yet he is utterly calm. I'm not a psychologist, but these are sociopathic qualities. However there is something that flies in the face of that assertion. Psychopaths and Sociopaths tend to react emotionally in a similar manner whether faced with a gruesome situation, or a calm one. The part of their brain associated with emotion, actually functions below normal levels. However the CT scan seemed to show the complete opposite. Hajime's brain activity on all parts of his brain were above normal."

"So what you're saying is we have no concrete answer. He displays tendencies associated with Sociopaths, and yet other times he does not." Kyoko mused as she folded her arms across her chest.

"How exactly is that possible? That's a contradiction isn't it?" Mikan asked as she looked between the two girls, before offering a sympathetic smile as Hinata.

"Perhaps it's not Mimi." Hajime mused as he stared at his hands. "The Kamakura Project supposedly changed my identity. Somehow I reverted back, but what if that other side isn't actually gone? What if he is still in here?" The boy murmured quietly, as he pressed a finger against his temple. _'Will soon cease to exist. What if that's my secret? What who I am is on the verge of vanishing?'_

* * *

 **4:24 P.M Day Twenty**

 **Third Floor**

 **Art Room**

"It's not surprising to find you here of all places." Shirogane offered a warm smile as she leaned against the doorway. Her gaze was settled on the fanzine artist.

Yamada tensed up as he nervously looked up. "Oh Miss Shirogane. I didn't hear your come in." he murmured softly as he sat one of his colored pencils down.

The Ultimate Cosplayer offered him a light smile. "You're still upset with me I see."

Hifumi bowed his head slightly. "I thought you really liked me, that you and I had a lot in common. I just feel like an idiot for believing a girl like that could ever exist. That's why I focus on my art, it's one of the few things I can always count on."

Tsumugi slowly stepped forward. "Yamada you know I didn't mean those horrible things don't you? Spending so much time around Angie wasn't healthy. I didn't mean what I said about you. I think I can understand you better than anyone else here can." she said softly as she rested her hip against the table he was seated at.

"M-Miss Tsumugi if this is a trick, I won't be fooled again!" The heavy set boy sputtered as his face flushed slightly.

"Hifumi I never wanted to hurt you. I was cruel to you and for that I'm sorry. Do you think you can find it in your heart to forgive me?" she purred in a sultry tone. She leaned over the table, her ample cleavage pressing together as she offered him a sickly sweet smile. "That we can be friends again? I miss my fellow Otaku."

Yamada swallowed as he tried to avert his gaze. "Miss Shirogane I don't think the others would approve of that, even if I did."

"Shhh it's alright." Tsumugi smiled as she pressed a single digit against his lips. "I can understand why you'd be worried Hifumi. Why don't we just keep it as our little secret? Maybe you can call me something more personal too?" she breathed softly. "How bout you call me Shiro? We don't need formalities between us right?" she asked as she removed her finger.

The Fanzine Artist nervously nodded his head. "Y-Yes Miss Shiro. I mean Shiro that is. I'd very much like for things to go back to the way they were before. Can you promise me you won't do anything like that ever again?"

The blue haired beauty smiled softly. "You have my word. I won't ever do anything to hurt you again."

* * *

 **4:39 P.M Day Twenty**

 **Third Floor**

 **Class Room 3-A**

"When were you planning to tell me Nagito?" Kaede asked as she stared at the white haired teen.

Komaeda peered up from a book he was reading, before offering a thin smile. "I recognize that fiery look of frustration. What have I done now?"

The Pianist balled her fists up. "You're dying? Is that what you've been alluding to all this time? Shuichi and Kaito found your X-Rays."

The Ultimate Luck closed his book. "X-Rays huh? I didn't know those existed here. They called it a Stage 3 malignant lymphoma. Which was paired with front temporal lobe dementia. Of course it may be well beyond Stage 3 at this point. In all reality I should have died a long time ago. You can blame my talent for my continued existence."

Kaede swallowed. "Why didn't you say anything? You carried this burden all alone?"

Nagito offered her a thin smile. "I've told you many times Kaede, alone is the safest place for me to be. I still wonder if part of the reason for you being targeted by Leon and Shinguji wasn't due in some part to me."

"That's bullshit and you know it. Not everything can be attributed to luck,hope, or despair. Sometimes bad things happen to good people, and vice versa. Not everything is part of some bigger scheme. You talk about having hope, but it seems like you've give up to me. That you've accepted that you have some predetermined fate. How is that Hope Komaeda?" Kaede asked as she stalked forward, before planting her hands on the desk he was seated in.

The white haired teen stared at her a long moment, before a chuckle escaped him. "I know I was right about you Kaede. Even for someone like me, who can't feel things like the rest of you I can feel your conviction. I think it's why I wanted to believe there was hope in joining your group to begin with. Whether you realize it or not, you are more than just a wonderful Pianist. Hope flows from you just like the beautiful music that you create." he said as he reached out and touched her cheek with one of his hands. "Thank you for trying so hard on my account, but I'm not like the rest of you. My only role is to serve as a bridge to hope, I don't get to have a happy ending."

The blonde shivered slightly as her lips quivered. "I refuse to believe that. We can beat this sick game and leave this place as friends."

"You still see me as a friend? The only person who truly does?" he chuckled mirthlessly.

Kaede's lips pursed into a fine line. "I will never forget what happened to Mioda, but you're not the one behind all of this. Please Nagito don't just throw in the towel. Help me end this game."

A faint glimmer shone in the boy's eyes, as he stared softly at the Pianist "You have my word that I will do everything I can to end this Kaede, so that hope can prevail."

* * *

 **4:58 P.M Day Twenty**

 **Third Floor**

 **Workshop**

"DAMMIT!" Souda growled as he tried in vain to move the piece of marble he'd been working on. He'd only managed a couple of feet thus far, and his arms were already aching. "I'm sorry Miss Sonia for being such a weakling. Even now all I can do is make a memorial." he panted.

"You know it's not fucking healthy to talk to yourself dumbass."

Kazuichi gritted his teeth as he turned to see Fuyuhiko leaning against the doorway. "Yeah well who cares about healthy in a place like this? Just back off man. I have to move this thing."

The Ultimate Gangster sighed. "Idiot you're going to hurt yourself." he grunted as he rolled his sleeves up, before approaching the other boy.

"Yeah well there's worse things." He muttered, before eying Fuyuhiko. "What are you doing?"

"Isn't it fucking obvious? Stop starring at me and pull your own weight. I'm not dragging this shit by myself." Fuyuhiko snapped.

Souda blinked as he stared in surprise. "Wait you're helping me?"

"Don't make a big deal out of it or I'll change my mind. You gonna just stand there?" Kuzuryu grunted as he bent his knees, before curling his hand around the base of the memorial.

For the first time in over a day a faint smile shone on the mechanic's face. He numbly nodded his head. "Come on then. I've got the perfect place in mind." Kazuichi gritted his teeth as he slowly picked the marble structure up.

"GREAT. Just keep moving the damn thing." Fuyuhiko grounded out as they made their way towards the door.

* * *

 **5:43 P.M Day Twenty**

 **First Floor**

 **Dormitories**

"Togami what in the world is all of this?" Kirumi asked as she gazed around the Affluent Progeny's room. Her fixation settled on a makeshift collage on the wall with notes scribbled all over it.

Byakuya tilted his head to regard her, as she stepped into his quarters. "Kirumi. Did you actually get any sleep?"

The Maid offered a weak smile. "Not as much as I needed, but it will suffice. Please don't leave me in suspense though. What is all of this?" she asked as she gestured at the collage on the wall.

The Heir frowned as he paced across the room, before stopping next to her as he stared at the wall as well. "Ever since Monokuma unveiled the secret motive, I've been trying to discern each one carefully. Finding out everyone's secrets could make this game far easier. he admitted as he folded his arms.

Kirumi eyes widened marginally. "Do you know how dangerous that could be? This was a motive for murder, someone might target you if you're not careful."

"Would you?" he countered with a confident smirk.

"Byakuya that's not funny. You already know my secret and you know I would never hurt you." she said as she planted her hands on her hip,s as she gave him a disapproving look.

"Look this has less to do with me prying into personal affairs and far more to do with survival." he mused.

"Well don't let me stop you go on." she sighed.

"Thirty Two of us remain. Each of us carries a very personal secret, some are more trivial than others. However any secrets I can learn will narrow down my list. In truth there are six secrets in particular, that I aim to find their owner." he said as he jabbed his finger at piece of paper in the midst of the collage.

 _Is the Ultimate Assassin_

 _Killed the last person she was close to._

 _Originally was going to be a spy in this game._

 _Caused the death of his brother_

 _Is the Ultimate Soldier_

 _Is in league with the Mastermind_

"These six secrets are of the most vital importance. Two people are connected to murder. Two that have hidden their true talents for an unknown purpose. One was originally suppose to be a spy, and another is the traitor we've been looking for. " he mused as he touched his chin.

"We know clearly know Shinguji's and I'm fairly certain of Sonia's and Yamada's. Beyond that I can only speculate at the moment. Alas my demeanor does not make me the most approachable nor social." Togami said as his gaze flickered away from the collage. "Do you have any insight Kirumi."

The Maid bowed her head slightly. "I do not feel comfortable in prying into their personal lives. However I can say that I know that Momota has been sick and I am aware of the pregnant individual. However with respect I will not divulge that information out of respect for her privacy."

Byakuya frowned. "Very well I know when I'm facing a lost cause. Unfortunately I suppose I will have to become more engaged with everyone."

"What are you suggesting Togami?" Kirumi asked as she quirked a single brow.

"It's simple really. Whether I like it or not, I intend to determine every secret on that board. It could very well change this entire game." Byakuya said as he gestured at the list.

"I understand Byakuya, but what happens if you push too far? If you upset the wrong person?" Kirumi stared worriedly at the blonde.

"Hmph I do appreciate the concern, but I won't allow something such a fear to keep from discerning the truth. If we find the Mastermind's ally, we can bring this house of cards crashing down." Togami smirked as his gaze flitted up to the camera.

* * *

 **6:27 P.M Day Twenty  
**

 **Second Floor**

 **Arcade Hall**

Nanami smiled softly as she walked into the Arcade. Her hands gripped at the handles of her backpack. Usami's head could be seen poking out from the opened bag, almost as if the stuffed animal was peering out, over Chiaki's head.

The gamer peered over her shoulder with a soft smile. "Thank you for keeping me company Makoto. I still don't feel comfortable being alone after yesterday." she mused as her gaze flickered over to the Ultimate Luck.

"Hey no biggie Nanami. I haven't gotten a crack at many of these games anyways. Truth be told I could really use a good distraction." The boy chuckled softly as he scratched the back of his head.

The pink haired girl offered a sad smile. "I'm sorry about what happened to Maizono. I can't help but feel a little guilty for being happy to see Fujisaki and Kaede alright." her lips pulled into a fine line.

Naegi reached out and lightly patted her shoulder. "Hey you shouldn't feel guilty, for being to see your friends are alright. We aren't to blame for this, we couldn't have known. Even though a part of me still hates Shinguji, I can't even blame him entirely. Maybe he was just really sick and never got the help he needed. The person who carries all the blame is Monokuma."

Chiaki nodded her head slightly. "You know you're really interesting Naegi. It's like sometimes you can be so normal, but then at other times you seem so mature. It's like you can inspire us when everything seems hopeless."

Makoto flushed slightly. "I don't know about all of that. Truth be told I was pretty devastated. I wouldn't have been able to pick myself back up without my friends." he mused as the pair stopped in front of a racing game. "We don't have a lot of time till we're suppose to meet everyone in the Dining Hall. Shall we?" he suggested as he nodded at the cabinet.

"Definitely!" Nanami smiled as she took a seat at the machine, as she gripped the steering wheel.

Naegi grinned at her enthusiasm as he took the seat next to her. "I've been meaning to ask you, but being the Ultimate Gamer and all you must have met a lot of people. Have you ever done any livestreams or major competitions?" he asked as he gripped the wheel in front of him.

Chiaki offered a soft smile as she pressed the revved the engine of her car, in anticipation for the start of the race. "Yeah I started playing in competitive leagues when I was eleven. A long time before I was scouted for Hope's Peak." she mused. "I never had the courage really to do livestreams. There's so much backlash online that I really didn't want to face that, all I wanted to do is enjoy my games."

"So how did you get scouted in the first place? I mean if you were nervous about exposure?" Naegi asked as the two cars rocketed from the starting line.

"My dad was so proud of me. At lot of parents try to make their kids abandon what their passionate about, because they worry about what the rest of the world would think. Especially when it comes to things like video games. Most girls in junior high were all focusing on boys and trying out for sports. I was never really good with either of those things." she laughed softly as she effortlessly avoided a series of cars as she sped in front of Makoto. "Dad didn't care about what everyone else was doing. He just wanted me to be happy. I was so embarrassed but he started recording me playing. I didn't realize he was posting any of it online, not until we started receiving calls from sponsors." Chiaki smiled faintly.

"So your dad's how you went from an unknown to the Ultimate Gamer. That's something else. I wish I could say I did something incredible like that." Naegi smiled as he shook his head. "I was just a lottery student. It could have been anyone, but it just happened to be me." he chuckled as his car suddenly spun off the road.

Chiaki shook her head as she continued to lead the string of other cards. "Even if you had no talent, it's not everything Makoto. Sometimes people put too much emphasis on what people are born with. Those who aren't born with a specific gift have more freedom in a way. They can choose any direction they want, where as with talents like mine it's what everyone expects." she paused as a faint smile crossed her lips. "But I for one don't believe your normal. Hina and Junko see something special in you, I think we all do. "

Naegi blinked as he stared over at the girl with baffled expression. "You really believe that Nanami?"

A soft smile graced her lips. "Of course I do. Oh and Makoto? You're going backwards now."

The boy's eyes widened as his attention snapped back to his screen. "Dangit well now I'll never catch up." he groaned out loud.

* * *

 **7:03 P.M Day Twenty**

 **First** **Floor**

 **Dining Hall**

Each and every surviving member of the school found themselves gathered in the Dining Hall.

When they'd arrived a few minutes earlier, they'd seen a large dining table covered with dozens of pictures. Kaede had simply been standing next to it with a solemn expression on her face.

Every photo only seemed to confirm what already was suspected. They all shared history with one another.

Numerous pictures of each of their various classmates posed together, attending school functions. For every intent and purpose they looked like normal highschool students together.

"This is unsettling." Togami offered in a shaken voice, as he stared at the plethora of different photos that lined the table.

There was one of him leaned against a large tree reading, with Fukawa watching him for a distance.

"Are we sure this is real? There's a lot more pictures of some of us than others." Kaito frowned as he walked along the table.

"Believe me I can understand why anyone would be skeptical, but everything we keep finding seems to confirm this is very real." Kaede murmured.

Kyoko's lips pulled in a deep seated frown. "As for your question Momota? I think it has to do with which class we're in. We know that three classes were a part of this killing game. Perhaps some of us weren't yet present when some of these were taken."

"That's what I was thinking too. Maybe the 79th Class was the final class? According to what we found in the Art Room, we think it's probably 2018 now." Fujisaki murmured quietly.

Ryoma reached up to pinch the bridge of his nose. "I remember it clearly being 2016. Shit that's a long time to lose."

"Shit you think that's something? I remember it being 2014." Akane gritted her teeth as she rubbed the back of her head.

"Where as I recall it being 2015. I believe this is not a coincidence." Oogami mused as she folded her arms.

"So wait does that mean we're at least 18 or 19 years old? That whoa." Aoi's mouth fell open slightly at the implication.

"It seems to support the theory of the multiple classes. Three different years, three different classes. The only constant is all of us only recall being on the verge of joining Hope's Peak. However we recall nothing beyond that." Komaeda mused.

Kirumi's brow furrowed. "So it means that some of us are missing more time than others clearly. Miss Owari remembers enrolling in 2014 where as my memories cease around 2016."

Shuichi nodded. "Though we can't be certain that if someone took those memories from us, that they might have also tampered with them. Clearly we're dealing with someone who has incredible resources."

Shirogane twirled some hair around her index finger. "I suppose anything is possible, considering our present circumstances. For all we know, we may not even be in Japan." she mused with a light smile.

"This is fucking insane. Are we sure this isn't some fabricated bullshit from the damn bear?" Fuyuhiko growled as he picked up one of the photos on the table. It showed him sitting with Peko laying in his lap. His arms were furled around her waist as she was leaned against him.. The Swordswoman for a rare change, had a softer expression on her face.

Kaede looked warily at the gangster, before slowly shaking her head. "I don't think so. Though I do think he wanted us to find these. They were just left out in the open."

Akane was unusually quiet as she stared intently at a single photo. It showed her giving a peace sign, with Nekomaru's jacket slumped over her shoulders. She was however being carried in in the large Coach's arms. They almost looked like a couple.

"This is quite unsettling." Celestia's voice came out less accented then normal as her ruby gaze settled on a picture of her in a classroom with Maizono and Yamada. She looked as if she was furious at the fanzine artist over something, however the situation seemed amusing. So normal.

"Yeah that's the word for it alright. Fujisaki check this out." Mondo said quietly as he held out a photo of him,Chihiro, and Leon all sitting together. The almost looked like brothers, from the way they were all playfully roughhousing with each other.

The Shy programmer nodded with a sad smile. "I wish all of them were able to be here with us still." he offered quietly.

The Maid's eyes widened in surprise as she found two peculiar pictures. The first picture which would have been in the fall of 2014, showed a very familiar looking Hiyoko. She was wearing a school uniform and was standing next to Mikan,Mahiru, and Ibuki with a mischievous grin on her face. The second photo one that was far more recent showed a very different Saionji. She was still standing next to her group of friends. The rest looked fairly similar, she however now stood taller than the rest of them by a couple of inches. It seemed as if she'd hit a late growth spurt. She'd also filled out a lot more. It was no doubt that Hiyoko was the girl in both of the pictures. It begged a different question though. If she was there? Then how was the younger version of Hyoko seemingly present.

Kirumi bit her lower lip as she wordlessly slipped the photos off the table, before hiding them. _'I don't understand everything that's going on with Hyoko. If she even is Hyoko, but if this comes out the others may assume the worst. She seems just like the girl I tended to. I have to keep her safe.'_

Aoi stifled a small giggle, as she playfully nudged Makoto with her elbow. "Guess we know who taught you how to swim Koto." she chirped softly as she pointed at a picture of her and Naegi at the pool area. They were in the shallow end of one of the pools. She appeared to be coaching him as her hand was rested on his outstretched arm. A sheepish grin pulled at the boy's face. "Guess that's one mystery solved."

Chiaki's brow furrowed slightly as she stared at another picture. It was of her and Junko sitting under a tree together. She seemed to be playing a game, while the Fashionista was talking to her.

There was just something about the picture that was off. Something about Junko that shouldn't quite describe.

Ryoko offered a small sigh. "Looks like I wasn't very popular. I don't see myself in any of these pictures."

"Don't feel so bad I haven't seen myself either. Though I was a reserve course student initially. I guess I didn't get to spend as much time with the main course students." Hajime mused quietly.

Togami regarded the pair for a moment quietly, before adjusting his glasses. "Though I'm reluctant to admit it. It seems these are legitimate. Which means we have indeed lost years of our lives. We all seem to have been acquainted quite well, before all of this. It still doesn't change the fact that we are unaware of why our memories were taken, nor why we are held here against our will."

"There is something I discovered when I searching one of the classroom's earlier with Ryoma. It was a note from the Headmaster to the faculty. It seems as if the school's activity was ceased following some great incident. The details of which aren't disclosed." Kyoko offered quietly.

Maki's brow furrowed slightly. "Whomever is behind this would have to have a great deal of pull and resources."

"Agreed. The cameras, equipment, and accommodations provided alone would have to cost millions of dollars. This may be the work of some corporation. Though there reason for this remains a mystery to me." Togami mused.

 _ **"HO HO! This seems like a perfect time for an entrance!"**_ A voice called out as Monokuma suddenly landed on the table of pictures with a wide grin.

"W-What are you doing here?!" Fujisaki stammered.

 _ **"You teen sleuths are working so gosh darn hard for the truth, it made me feel bad for you. See I do have feelings. Deep deep down."**_ he snorted as he pressed his paw against his chest.

"Somehow I doubt that."Kirigiri offered quietly, causing the dual toned bear to bow his head.

 _ **"Sheesh you bunch are just so rude. This bear believes in turning the other cheek though. So listen up kiddos! Monokuma is gonna help you all out just this once."**_ He laughed.

The dual toned bear peered around the group a moment. _**"The reason why I'm doing this is I believe in Despair and Sacrifice. Pure and simple. There's not some grand master scheme Kiddos. You come into this world screaming, so what's it matter how you leave the world? The void takes us all some day. Despair is the one thing in life you can always count on. By the time this game is over you'll come to see the world, the same way I was forced to."** _he grinned fiendishly.

 _'Those words sound familiar to Junko's, but not entirely. Junko genuinely seemed to savor this and had no true catalyst. This person seems genuinely bitter to me. '_ Mukuro frowned to herself.

"So then it's just fucking torture? You just get off on fucking with us at every god damn turn." Fuyuhiko clenched his fist.

 _ **"You called it junior. I do what I do because I consider myself an educator. However this bear is believes in rules. I gotta tell you all something sad. Muche like those secrets implied, one of you is working for me!"**_ he exclaimed with a wide grin causing the intended reaction as the students immediately began to look amongst each other.

Aoi huffed as she stared at Monokuma. "Don't make sick jokes like that. We still don't know if all those things you shared were actualy true."

"No I believe the bear is being quite honest for a change. Honestly I expected as much myself. It's the only logical way someone could ensure the game moved in a certain manner." Togami frowned deeply.

Kokichi sniffled as he wiped at his eyes. "Someone would betray us like that? I thought we were all friends."

"Jeez just get on with it! Who is the traitor?" Kaito asked as his brow furrowed in frustration.

 _ **"Heh good way to imply you're not the mole."**_ Monokuma snorted as he peered around the room. _**"It's hard to say no though when you ask so nicely Hm."**_ he tapped his paw against his chin.

 _ **"I'll let you all in on a little secret. My mole has a secret motive. One that I've not shared with anyone else. I think sharing is important, but my mole has been pretty darn helpful so far. So I'm gonna give my little mole a whopping two weeks to fulfill the motive. What can I say I'm a big fan of their work. If they don't, I'll reveal their identity along with the secret motive. That way all of you get to get involved."**_ he snickered.

Celestia kept a very neutral composed expression, however her heart was racing. _'He betrayed me. Even with that amount of time, he's forcing my hand. He said it was optional. If I don't kill the target within that time , they'll discover my dealings with him. If that happens I won't live very long.'_ she mused as she lightly grinded her teeth against each other.

"Monokuma. I don't care what it takes, we're gonna win this game of yours and we're eventually gonna leave this place!" Naegi exclaimed as he slammed his hands against the table. He stood up to glare at the dual toned bear. His presence seemed to radiate across the room., fillling each of them with a newfound sense of purpose.

 _ **"Such optimism Naegi! I can't wait to see that crumble, it will be the most enjoyable sight in the world. After all I know your limits better than anyone."** _He chortled as he clutched at his sides.

"No way! Sure things have been rough, but we're all fighters. There's no way were gonna give up! " Aoi smiled brightly.

"I agree with Naegi. We've lost too much to give up now." Kaede said as her light blue eyes narrowed.

Souda clenched his fists. "I won't stop till I make the person behind all of this pay. You don't deserve to keep breathing after what you've let happen."

"You thought you'd make us all crumble, but there's no way in hell we're going to back down after everything we've been through. We're leaving this place together." Hajime offered in a confident manner.

"Y-Yes Together!" Mikan smiled shyly as she gripped the boy's arm for support.

"Hell yeah! I feel like I could take on anything. So I'm not gonna be afraid of some freaking teddy bear's threats!" Akane grinned wildly.

 **"Excuse me? What's going on?!"** Monokuma looked between the group in confusion.

"It's quite simple actually. You only win so long as we either surrender to your design or cease to live. So long as we persist, you haven't won anything." Togami mused quietly.

"When this game began I wanted to die, but you've failed bear. I've not had a sense of purpose like this in years. You're not going to break that."Ryoma offered a faint smile.

Owada grinned wildly. "Yeah I'm with short stuff. No way I'm gonna sit on my ass. Do your worst asshole."

"I agree with the degenerate! We're not going to let you break us. We've come too far now to give up." Tenko said as she popped her knuckles as she stared intently at the bear.

 _ **"Gah! Enough. If I have to listen to another one of you carebears, go on about the power of friendship, I'm gonna puke. "** Monokuma_ made a retching sound as he hopped off the table, before stalking towards the exit. _**"We'll see how well those words do ya when you've tasted true despair. Don't you all forget, it's another three more trials before the fourth floor. Let's see your friendship solve that."**_ he snorted, before he disappeared from sight.

"Gonta thinks it feels good to see him run away like that. We show him we no give up yet." The burly teen said with a bright smile.

"While I agree with you Gonta, he does make a good point. This sick game is far from over. I know that trust is at an all time low. Especially since one of us is working for him, however if we start fighting amongst ourselves we're going to play into his design." Kyoko pointed out.

"He probably only told us about the mole to cause more tension." Chiaki said softly.

"What I fucking wanna know is, what's this secret motive shit he was jabbering about?" Fuyuhiko scowled slightly.

"It's quite possible it was nothing more than a rouse, to cause more friction between each us. However I will still be keeping my eyes on all of you." Togami said as he slowly stood up. "The real question is what our captor's end game truly is? We need to determine that if we ever hope to unravel this mystery."

* * *

 **10:08 P.M Day Twenty**

 **First Floor**

 **Dormitories**

"You piece of flith! You lied to me. You said it was optional from the start. What kind of game are you playing?" Celestia's normal demeanor was broken as she stared heatedly at the dual toned bear.

Monokuma sat on the end of her desk with a wicked smile as she paced back and forth. _**"Now Now doll. Don't go and say such hurtful things. I never lied to you. It's still optional. You've been a good girl so far, but you haven't been trying really hard here recently. Just wanted to put a fire under your butt. Don't forget just because you've been my little spy, doesn't make you exempt from the game."**_ he laughed as he slapped his leg.

The Gambler shot him a murderous look, as she jabbed a clawed finger in his direction. "You knew that I would struggle with this motive. You know why I wouldn't be able to go through with it. So you pulled this bullshit."

 _ **"Woah ho! I will admit I figured knowing your past, it'd be a bit hard for you. But just think about the adrenaline, the glorious despair of not only ending an innocent life, but taking away something so precious from her in the process. Ho Ho Makoto will fall into the darkest despair. Why do you care anyways? You've planned all along to screw these chumps over and win at any cost. What's a little fetus change about that?"**_

"You know damn well what." She seethed as her crimson eyes stared at him intently.

 _ **"I thought the Ultimate Gambler always had a perfect mask. Seems like her mommy tying off in the bedroom, is still a sore subject for her."**_ he blinked as he saw the Gambler lash out, he rolled out of the way as her clawed finger dug into the desk.

 _ **"Ooooh. You're lucky Monokuma has the reflexes of a cat! Otherwise you'd be on the other end of a punishment. And I'm not talking about a spanking doll."** _he chortled.

Celestia felt her shoulders shaking in rage, as her breathing was uneven. "GET OUT." She growled.

 _ **"I save your life and this is the thanks I get. Sheesh. Calm down and try to haaang in there alright? You still have plenty of time to figure out how you wanna kill our little mommy to be. Though a bullet through the head works just fine. Not exactly the most creative though."**_ he snorted as he walked towards the wall, before disappearing from sight.

The Gambler screamed in frustration. She pulled the revolver that was tucked between her stocking and thigh, before tossing it against the bed.

* * *

 **11:49 P.M Day Twenty**

 **Fourth Floor**

 **Control Room**

"Boy when Junko said she had a surprise, she wasn't kidding around. So you're calling the shots now huh? I have to say I'm disappointed I don't get to see my former students in action." The female's voice was rather chipper from the other end of the phone.

"Yukizome we can save the small talk for later. Are the Despairs keeping the Future Foundation busy?"

"You betcha! Between the Despairs' attacks and the Warriors of Hope in Towa City, Munakata is too busy to waste resources on trying to interrupt your game." Chisa said in an enthusiastic manner.

"Heh I can only imagine his face, when he realizes the person he trusts the most is his sworn enemy. "

"Do you want me to kill him? It wouldn't be hard at all. For all of his tough exterior he still doesn't suspect a thing. Last week I killed a playground of children and convinced him it was the work of one of the Despairs." Yukizome sadistic laughter brought a wicked smile to the mastermind's lips.

"No it's all about the build up. It's not even about killing him, but rather breaking him and everyone like him. They all need to know that Hope is fickle, cruel, and only when they have embraced despair do I want you to slit his throat."

"You've got it boss! Chisa out!" She chirped before ending the call.

The Mastermind shifted their one good eye to a lone Monokuma that rested next to them. Wordlessly they rested a hand upon it's head. "Time to begin preparing the next phase."

* * *

 **32 Survivors Remain**

* * *

 ***AN***

 **Pokemon Trainer Tom **

_I feel like in A New Despair that I was too tame with killing off ships and more important characters. I decided early on that it was important to take any certainty out of this game. Also as always it's great to see you Tom! Hope you're doing well!_

 **Dinodude8000**

 _Yeah I thought I'd let the Mukuro cat out of the bag gradually, even though she's still holding onto a lot of secrets._

 **ShinyOshawottKing1**

 _I like Ouma being an enigma. It's more fun that way =)_

 **ToonGuy**

 _I feel bad because in my original fic I hardly even referenced the Devas. It's like they just vanished into thin air._

 **Natsukumo1000**

 _Maaayybe. Maybe not? Who can really say ? =)_

 **Gatekeeper TAR**

 _No it doesn't just absolve Nagito. Which is why I like to paint him as a divisive character. Some characters are more willing to see past his major flaws then others. Somehow it feels very true to life._

 **Trial**

 _I couldn't disagree more, because I've been pretty hard on a variety of characters. For context's sake I've already offed a few characters, that were survivors in my original story. One of which was part of said harem. Also for the sake of comparison from Canon to this fic, I've also killed of four characters who were originally survivors in their respective games. So saying that I haven't killed off anyone of consequence makes no sense to me. As for Kiyo? I agree that he was written poorly. He was initially interesting, but was ruined by becoming a second rate Syo. They tried to make him though unlikable by adding the creepy incest angle. However as much as I dislike it, it's very much part of his characterization._

 **The Kobold Necromancer**

There's going to be a Gonta sized dent in the fridge hehe.

 **Siggimondo**

 _Well maybe just a smidge? But I tried to throw in some other aspects too._

 **doomqwer**

 _What? Despair? Would I really do something like that?_

 **Izaya Orihara 101101**

 _We must have been separated at birth! That's totally how I feel about the protagonists. I feel like with each game the main character became increasingly more interesting. Which isn't to say that I don't love Makoto, he's just less fleshed out if you only play the first game and don't have Daganronpa 3. I thought it did a swell job of making him more complex with his interactions with Kyosuke._

 **Monokenny and Benji**

 _It must be your super power! Super Shipping Sense!_

 **DarthMaine**

 _I'm sort of sprinkling breadcrumbs here and there about the secrets. You can begin puzzling them out if you follow along very closely._


	67. Chapter 67: Phobia: Act One

**Chapter 67: Phobia: Act One**

 **11:21 A.M Day Twenty-Five**

 **Unknown Location**

Several days had passed in the killing game. In that period no more blood had been spilled. At least not yet.

The world never stopped turning though.

This was an irrefutable fact.

Seconds turned into minutes, minutes into hours, hours into days, days into months, and months into years.

For Komaru Naegi she had always lived as an average girl. She had been a completely normal high school girl, who had become part of an abnormal existence.

Though despite the world being enveloped in darkness, she had always had faith in the world. And even when it felt like she was falling, she kept believing.

The teenage girl couldn't remember the last time she'd seen the light of day. Shortly after despair had gripped the world, she had been captured. Now she and many others were the hostages of those playing the killing game.

For the most part they had been left in the dark. It was enough to drive most mad.

Though the one saving grace had been the fact that she hadn't alone all this time.

"Yuta rise and shine!" Komaru called out as she hesitantly pushed the bedroom door open.

She blinked as she stared into the dimly lit room, only to see a lump under the covers.

A sigh escaped the girl as she crept into the room, before she grasped the covers. "Honestly how long are you going to sleep? It's not like you to be such a lazy bum." she chided as she yanked the covers back. She let out a girlish squeal as she backpedaled several feet, as she saw the teenager boy half naked save a pair of boxers.

The tanned boy stifled a yawn, before wiping at his face. He peered up slowly, before offering a grin. "Yo what's up Maru! Why's your face so red?" he asked as he ticked his head to the side with a curious expression.

Komaru huffed in an almost childish manner, as she averted her gaze. "Yuta! It's Komaru would you stop with that nickname? And why are you dressed like that?"

The boy sat up as he peered down a moment, before scratching his cheek. "Iunno it's just comfortable like this. It's the only way I can sleep. Why are you panicking so much Maru?"

A pout settled on the girl's lips. "Just forget about it. I was worried about you still being in bed so late. You're usually up before me."

A laugh escaped his throat as he rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah I sort of overdid it last night with exercising. There's only so much we can do in an apartment like this, but I gotta stay in shape ya know? It's kind of hard though to keep track of time." he mused as he leaned over and scooped up his t-shirt, that was draped over the nightstand.

Komaru allowed a faint smile. "It's alright I just didn't want breakfast to get cold. I made your favorite."

The boy's eyes seemed to light up. "Maru you are freaking awesome!" he exclaimed as he pulled his shirt over his head, before hopping off the bed. "Gotta say you've really gotten way better at cooking too. Heh you were honestly pretty terrible at first." he chuckled.

The girl's eye twitched slightly. "Well if I'm so terrible I can always eat those pastries myself."

"Woah! Don't get overexcited! I meant that as a compliment. You've really come a long way!" he said with a cheeky grin.

The girl smiled softly. "Well with as much time as we've been spent together, I didn't have much of choice did I?" she asked as she rested a hand on her hip. "Shall we?"

"You betcha!" The boy said with a wide grin as he bounded towards the door.

* * *

 **1** **:16 P.M Day Twenty-Five**

 **Third Floor**

 **Hospital (Examination Room)**

"How in the world did you know it was twins?" Mikan asked as she stared at Aoi with a confused expression.

The swimmer offered a sheepish smile. "I know it sounds crazy, but Junko told me. Apparently before his death Hagakure made some crazy prediction about someone being pregnant with twins. The information first passed to Gundham and Sonia, before reaching Kirumi. She was the one who told Junko, who then told me. I guess Hiro really could read the future." Aoi mused as she tapped her chin thoughtfully

Tsumiki smiled softly. "I'm just glad we verified that this early on. I've found Prenatal vitamins that should help the babies. From what I can tell you're approximately three months along. So we can do an ultrasound whenever you're ready."

Asahina fidgeted slightly. "I-I'd like that. I really want Koto and Junko to be there for that and Sakura too."

Mikan nodded her head. "Whatever makes you feel comfortable Hina. Do you have any questions for me?"

Aoi rubbed her palms together as her face flushed slightly. "Are Donuts okay for the babies?"

A look of sheer terror was in her eyes, as she awaited the other girl's response.

Mikan stifled a small giggle as she raised a hand to her mouth. "I'm sorry Hina. P-Please forgive me."

Asahina puffed her cheeks out slightly as she her face flushed slightly. "I don't know anything about babies. At home it was just me,dad, and Yuta. Dad's idea of a sex talk was just telling me I wasn't allowed to even think about that till I was out of college. I just don't wanna do anything wrong."

Mikan slid a bit closer in the desk chair, before she gently patted Asahina's hand. "It's ok. I didn't learn anything worth learning from home either." a pained look crossed her face momentarily. "Everything I learned was from studying at school and from interning in different facilities." she offered a gentle smile.

"I'd suggest you refrain from extraneous activity going forward. Swimming and more relaxed physical activities should be fine for now. As for your diet just listen to your body. Your babies needs all the nutrients they can get. So don't freak out about gaining weight. You can worry about that afterwards. Try to still eat healthy foods, but I don't think you have to worry about sacrificing your favorite food." she giggled.

The Ultimate Swimmer seemed to perk up at that. "That's a relief! I mean I would have if it was necessary. Thank goodness it's not." she playful stuck her tongue out.

Tsumiki nodded vigorously. "If I'm still here." she paused as she shook her head. "No what I should say is when the babies come, I'll be there to help you."

Aoi practically bounded forward, as she hugged the other girl tightly. "Oh Thank you Thank you! I feel so much better having someone who knows all about this kind of stuff to help me, and don't talk like that. Of course you'll be here." She said with faint smile still lingering on her tanned face.

Mikan flushed slightly, as she gently hugged the girl back. "I-I'm just glad I can be of some help."

"Some help?" Aoi questioned as her eyes widened as she released the other girl, before planting a hand along the swell of her hip.

"Mikan you've saved us so many times already! " she exclaimed. "Koto would be a dead if not for you." she said as her enthusiasm began to get the best of her.

"Say this is a random question, but is possible for someone to have more than one Godmother?" Asahina questioned as she stared down at the nurse.

Mikan felt her mouth fumble a bit. She loved her friend dearly, but at times she had trouble keeping up with her. Especially when she got overly excited. "I-I'm not sure how that works actually." she admitted with a sheepish smile.

"Dang. Because I was thinking, You and Sakura would be perfect Godmothers!" she said with a jubilant smile as she folded her arms across her chest.

"M-Me a Godmother?!" Mikan squeaked softly.

"Of course! You'd be perfect. Sakura could kick so much butt and you could make sure the little ones are healthy. " Aoi said with bright smile as she pumped her fist into the air.

Mikan bit her lower lip slightly. A tiny smile crossed her face, before she bowed her head. "I-I won't let you down!" she exclaimed.

Asahina giggled. "I know you won't. Besides who knows it might be good practice for if you and Hajime decide to have babies in the future ya know?" she grinned mischievously as her friend's face turned crimson.

"H-Having b-babies with H-Hajime?" she stammered as she pressed her hands against her cheeks. She suddenly felt light headed, before she promptly fainted in her seat.

Aoi's eyes widened in shock. "Mikan?!" she squealed as she lightly shrugged her friend's shoulders.

 _'Maybe I was teasing too much. Who do you call when the nurse passes out though?'_ she sighed softly to herself

* * *

 **2:49 P.M Day Twenty-Five**

 **First** **Floor**

 **Bathhouse**

"I'm glad you two told me about this the other day. It could very well be our ticket out of this place." Kyoko as her gaze flitted between Chihiro and Iruma. "Has Alter Ego found anything yet?"

The programmer paused mid key stroke as a small smile pulled at his face. "He's definitely on to something big. We've already puzzled out this was originally Hope's Peak and for some reason it was originally turned into a shelter. However there was something else that was equally disturbing. Apparently there was some sort of great calamity that lead to this. Ego is working to figure out what that was. " Chihiro offered.

"Shit's enough to make you wanna piss yourself though right?" Miu asked as she frowned. "I mean what the fuck could have caused them to board up the damn place?"

Kiri's brow furrowed slightly. "I can't be entirely sure, but I'm beginning to believe our captor want us to discover that."

"What do you mean Kiri?" Fujisaki asked as he peered up from his laptop.

"It's only a running theory, but it seems like this Mastermind is intentionally handing us clues. It's almost as if they're daring us to solve the mystery." Kyoko responded as she rested a hand on her chin.

"How very interesting. So this is what the three of you have been doing in here."

Kirigiri immediately tensed up as she wheeled around, to see Togami standing against the doorway with his arms crossed.

"Byakuya." she frowned slightly, as her lips pulled into a fine line. ".You have to understand there is a good reason for our discretion."

Togami merely quirked a brow as he walked further into the room, as he eyed the laptop in front of Fujisaki. The Programmer was starring at him nervously.

"Refrain from any unnecessary excuses. I noticed the laptop missing from the library some time ago. I had hoped to utilize it myself, but clearly was unable to.I had my suspicions Fujisaki was involved. I began to suspect this might be where you were convening as I've noticed Fujisaki in particular coming in and out of here frequently. A wise doubt you realized the lack of surveillance." Togami mused.

Miu rolled her eyes. "Yeah we fucking get it. You're really damn smart dickwad. Just keep this shit to yourself."

"W-We were going to tell everyone soon." Fujisaki offered before Togami could respond to Iruma's comment.

"I believe that would be foolish. No what you've been doing is actually far more intelligent. Especially now that we know a traitor is among us." Togami offered quietly.

"Then I can assume we can count on you to remain quiet about this for now?" Kyoko asked as she regarded the Heir.

"Of course. Why would I want to sabotage something, that may very well serve as our key to salvation?" he offered with a smug grin.

"Should have known you'd be game if served you in some fucking way." Miu sneered slightly.

Togami adjusted his glasses. "If I'm not mistaken my methods have served me well thus far. I have no intention of arguing with such a plebian over such things. I'd be better served trying to argue with Monokuma."

Chihiro cleared his throat as he hoped to diffuse the situation.

"You guys. I think Alter Ego found something. It looks like another picture." Fujisaki said drawing the pair's attention.

There was indeed a photo on the screen of a young looking girl. She rather petite. It was hard to tell if she was actually as young as she appeared or just small for her age.

She had long pink hair which was tied into pigtails. With matching pink eyes. She bore a pink hairband with horns, which had a small emblem engraved upon it. She was wearing a frilled white shirt with a matching black jacket and skirt which both had pink accents. The jacket also had the same emblem. She also wore mismatched pink thigh-high socks, and boots.

"I don't recognize her from any of the other photos. Though something about her does strike me as familiar." Kyoko mused quietly as she narrowed her eyes.

"I certainly don't recognize her." Togami mused quietly.

"There's only a title associated with this image file. It just says Little Ultimate Drama." Chihiro offered softly.

Miu scowled as she jabbed her finger at the screen. "Shit I know I've seen this chick before."

"You remember from something before all of this?" Kyoko asked as she quirked a brow.

"I don't know about that, but she's definitely." She trailed off, before snapping her fingers. "Shit imagine her but with blonde hair."

Chihiro was quiet a moment as his brow furrowed. "Hyoko." he murmured.

Togami's eyes widened. "She does bear a striking resemblance. I don't believe I've ever see anyone with that eye color either."

"Speaking of which, If I'm not mistaken Hyoko was wearing contacts at first. They fit the color of Hyoko's in the photos we found of her. Though for undetermined reasons she seemingly removed them. Furthermore Kaede swears that a couple of pictures she found seemingly disappeared the other night." Kiri mused.

Iruma grinned wildly. "Hufuckingzah! She must be the traitor then! She's pretending to be Saionji when she's really this other chick."

"I really can't believe I'm saying this, but the nitwit might actually be right." Byakuya sighed.

"NITWIT?! How many fucking inventions have you made dickwad? Not everyone just rides their families tit to the top." Miu growled.

Kyoko shook her head. "Enough. We need to refrain from such pettiness. This does raise several questions, but we need to be smart about this. Charging head on and accusing Hyoko of anything isn't a wise idea. I suggest we keep an eye on her, and gather more information. If she really is the traitor, then us knowing the truth could give us an advantage."

"I think I understand. If she is up to no good, we can possibly catch her off guard." Fujisaki mused.

"Then let us catch her off-guard then." Togami smirked confidently. _'If this person is the traiter, we'll find out soon enough.'_

* * *

 **3:45 P.M Day Twenty-Five**

 **Third Floor**

 **Hallway**

"So this is how you two fucking found it huh?" Fuyuhiko scowled as he folded his arms.

"Yeah I mean Monokuma has always kept doors sealed, before we finish trials. That being said he's never barred off any area we've already had access to." Hajime mused as his brow furrowed.

"If I'm not mistaken this is the Physics Lab is it not?" Pekoyama asked as her gaze flitted around the group.

Makoto nodded his head, as he stared at the metal bars that were in place in front of the door. "No doubt about it. I hate to say it, but it makes me wonder if this might be part of one of Monokuma's Motives."

A sigh escaped the Ultimate Gangster. "Shit it has been several days hasn't it? I guess that fuck head is overdue. Come to think of it, I don't think we've even seen him since the last trial."

"If this is indeed somehow connected to a motive, what purpose could it serve to seal off this area in particular?" The Swordswoman asked as she scrutinized the metal bars. "The only thing of any consequence is the air purifier, unless I'm mistaken."

"Perhaps that's the point. Think back to the Truth Motive for a moment. The serum was released airborne, most likely it was done so in this room. We didn't even have access to this floor at the time, but I'm willing to bet Monokuma wouldn't want us to be able to ruin the motive." Hajime surmised.

"That's an unsettling thought. If it really is another motive utilizing the air purifier, we're practically sitting ducks." Naegi frowned.

"Well shit there's no point in causing a damn panic over it. Besides there's not a lot we can do, but roll with whatever he throws at us." Fuyuhiko mused as he shoved his hands into his jacket.

"Agreed. We can remain cautious, but ultimately we have no choice but to wait for the bear to make his move." Peko mused with a slight frown.

* * *

 **5:43 P.M Day Twenty-Five**

 **Second Floor**

 **Boy's Restroom**

"Ryoko is there a reason why we're in the boy's restroom?" Kyoko questioned as she leveled a stare at the amnesiac.

The red head wordlessly nodded her head, before pressing an index finger against Kyoko's lips. "Trust me Kiri. I wouldn't lead you astray." she murmured quietly as she reached out and took the girl by the hand, before she guided her towards one of the stalls.

 _'I can't say I entirely trust her, but she hasn't given me any reason to suspect the worst' Kyoko mused as she was lead forward into the stall._

Ryoko paused as her serious gaze shifted to other girl for a moment, before faced the wall again as she extended her arm.

Very slowly a hidden wall gave way as it swung open, revealing a small storage room.

Kyoko's eyes widened slightly as she stepped into the small space behind the boy. "Ryoko you may have just given us a real chance of getting to the bottom of this nightmare." she said a small smile spread across her lips.

The Amnesiac cleared her throat as she shifted her gaze to Kiri. "I notice there is a jack on the wall. That laptop might be able to be of more use here."

The Lavender haired girl froze for a second. "Wait how do you know about that?"

Ryoko offered a knowing look. "I'm very good at keep track of small details. It's become even easier now that I'm no longer forgetting details. I noticed it in the one of the lockers a few days ago. After seeing you, Iruma, and Fujisaki coming back and forth, I assumed you were trying to use it to help us." she mused.

"I'm actually impressed. I wasn't aware you were capable of discretion. Why haven't you said anything sooner?" She asked as her gaze bore into Ryoko's.

The girl peered around the room momentarily. "You all went to such lengths hiding it in a place with out surveillance. If I had confronted any of you, it could have ruined whatever it is you were working on. Besides I just found this place this morning, but I thought it might make a world of difference."

The Ultimate Detective regarded him for a long moment. "So you don't harbor any resentment for us keeping this secret?"

"Not at all. I mean I get it, we're under surveillance almost all the time. We can't blow our only chance of getting out of here right?" Ryoko smiled slightly.

A rare smile teased Kyoko's face. "Indeed. No matter what I don't intend to let the Mastermind have their way. We're going to bring this house of cards crashing down, one way or another."

* * *

 **7:12 P.M Day Twenty-Five**

 **First Floor**

 **Dormitories**

"Giddy up horsey!" Saionji exclaimed as she patted Gonta's massive shoulder. The petite blonde was currently being carried piggyback style by the Entomologist.

"Gonta no think it safe to move too fast. Gonta no want to make little Miss sick." The burly teen chuckled.

"Miss Hyoko really did over do it this time. I can't believe she nearly passed out." Hifumi chuckled as he peered up at the petite girl.

"Heh she was so adamant about beating Chiaki at that dancing simulator. She may have overworked herself." Ouma smirked impishly as he had Hiyoko's massive panda slung over his shoulder.

Chiaki offered a soft smile. "That may be true, but she beat me fair and square. I might be the Ultimate Gamer, but when it comes to dancing she has me beat."

The Dancer smirked as she peered down at Nanami. "So you finally concede defeat huh? Consider it my revenge for taking my bunny." she said as she eyed the plush's head that was sticking out of Chiaki's backpack.

Nanami stifled a giggle. "You're still upset about that? Usami is great, but you have King and I bet he's just as soft."

Kokichi's brow furrowed. "Speaking of which. How did I end up stuck with him? My shoulders are too delicate for carrying anything. Why not have Lord of the Otaku's carry it?" he asked as he gestured over at Hifumi.

"Oh well I offered, but Miss Hiyoko was insistent." Yamada said as he adjusted his glasses.

"YUP YUP! King likes you so that's why he wants to be carried by you. You should be honored to be his servant." Hyoko smiled brightly at the boy.

"Oh I can't even begin to describe how honored I feel at this moment. It's radiating out of every pore in my boy." Ouma mused with a fake smile.

Chiaki chuckled. "I don't think we need a lie detector to know that's a lie."

There was a chorus of chuckles, before they saw Kirumi making a beeline down the hallway.

"Lady Saionji? Are you alright?" Kirumi's voice was far more emotional than normal as she eyed the girl intently.

"Don't worry about me big sis! I had to beat Chiaki in a dance off. I won, but my legs feel like jelly now." She smirked impishly from her perch.

"Heh don't worry so much Mom! She has Gonta wrapped around her little finger." Kokichi grinned widely at the maid.

"Ouma aren't you carrying her panda? Doesn't that apply to you too?" Yamada asked as he stared at the shorter boy.

A giggle escaped Chiaki. "Hifumi does make a good point Ouma."

* * *

 **8:43 P.M Day Twenty-Five**

 **First Floor**

 **Dining Hall**

"Godmother?"Sakura asked softly as her light blue eyes widened.

"Well yeah! I can't be sure, but I really think we were probably great friends, before all of this too. I asked Mikan earlier and I'd like to ask you too. After all you're one of my best friends." Aoi offered with a bright smile as she picked a donut off of her plate, before greedily devouring it.

The Ultimate Martial Artist stared fondly at the tanned swimmer. "Asahina dear. I would be honored." she said in a soft voice as she lightly patted the girls shoulder.

The buxom brunette offered a cheeky smile as she peered up at her friend. "Great! I asked Miki too. I'm not really sure if there are rules on how many godparents someone can have, so I figured more is always better." she giggled.

Oogami chuckled deeply. "You've really taken to this haven't you? You sure you're okay? If you're scared you can be honest with me."

Asahina peered up at her with those bright blue eyes. She settled a hand over her chest, as a small smile still lingered on her lips.

"I'd be lying if I said I wasn't scared. There's so many things that could go wrong, but then I keep thinking...maybe this is sort of piece of our old lives. Before all this happened to us. Something that whoever was behind this didn't take away. Makoto has been so supportive too, I sort of expected him to bolt after I told him. He never left though. The more and more I think about it, the happier it makes me Sakura." she admitted with a soft smile.

"Darling as long as you're happy that's all that I care about. Naegi is a good man who has remained strong even when things have gotten rough. I know you'll be a great mother too." Oogami smiled softly.

Asahina offered an excited smile as she pumped her fist into the air. "And with you as one of the godmothers, our baby will kick so much butt." she exclaimed earning a loud chuckle from the warrior.

Sakura smiled fondly at the swimmer as she held out a napkin. "Hina dear. You're getting more donut on your face then in your mouth. That baby probably would prefer it the other way around." she offered with a small smile.

Aoi flushed deeply as she grabbed at the napkin, before furiously rubbing at her cheeks.

"How's Akane and Tenko doing with their training?" She asked suddenly as she peered up at the Ogre.

Oogami offered a small smile. "Much better. Truth be told they actually have been working much better together. They bested me one earlier today. However they still have a long way to go."

Asahina playfully stuck out her tongue. "Figured you were keeping them busy. I've never seen them eat so much as they did this morning."

The Martial Artist chuckled. "Well I do nothing in half measures Hina. Now come on. It's getting late."

"Right!" Aoi chirped as she slowly stood up along with Oogami.

* * *

 **9:52 P.M Day Twenty-Five**

 **First Floor**

 **Dormitories**

Nanami had been in Mikan's room since returning from the arcade earlier.

Tsumiki was laying on the bed, with the other girl's head propped against her lap. The Nurse was idly tousling Chiaki's pink hair, while the gamer quietly played her handheld.

"Nanami are you alright? Mikan asked softly as she peered down at her friend.

Chiaki's lips pursed together as she paused her game, before pressing the device against her chest. Her weary pink eyes would flicker up to Mikan.

"Every time we lose someone it's like losing a part of our family. Since we all knew each other before this,we're losing people that we might have been friends with for years." she bit her lower lip as pained expression crossed her soft features. "I don't know what I would do if I lost one of my most precious people. I understand why Souda is so heartbroken. I don't know if I'd be able to handle it any better than him." she admitted in a dejected tone.

Mikan bowed her head slightly. "I-I know what you mean. Those we've lost, I still see their faces when I try to sleep at night. Sometimes I see those I care about most in such a horrible fashions. There's so many people now that I couldn't bear to lose."

Nanami was quiet for a few moments . "Miki? I know this isn't the best time to talk about it, but what are we to one another?" Chiaki asked as she peered up at the nurse, with a curious expression.

"We both care about Hajime deeply. We agreed that we'd make this odd relationship of ours work. I just want to know something, are we just together with Hajime or are we all in a relationship together?" she asked softly.

The Ultimate Nurse's eyes went wide, as her face turned a bright crimson. She quickly understood the other girl's meaning. "I-I'm not sure. I've never given it much thought." she admitted timidly, before nervously biting her lower lip. "What about you?"

Nanami swallowed as she slowly set up so she was on her knees. "I don't know either. I know that I care about you though Miki. You and Hajime." she admitted with a faint blush of her own. "Can I try something?" she asked softly.

Mikan stared at the gamer, before numbly nodding her head. "Y-yeah of course. A-Anything to help us figure it out. I care about you both too."

Chiaki felt her heart hammering against her chest. She slowly crawled over the other girl, before experimentally bending downward.

Mikan's eyes went wide. "C-Ch-Mph." her stammers were silenced, as the other girls soft lips melded against hers.

The gesture lasted much longer than either of them expected it to. However after several seconds, Nanami finally pulled away. Her breathing slightly uneven as her chest rose and fell. Her face was still heavily flushed. "D-Did you feel anything? Was it weird? Was it alright?" she stammered slightly.

Mikan pressed a hand to her lips for a moment. A rosy blush still staining her cheeks, before a shy smile graced her face. "I really your lips were. N-No what I mean to say is . It was really. O-Oh p-please forgive me, I'm so embarrassed." she squeaked only to feel Chiaki press an index finger against her lips.

"It's alright. I-I feel the same way. It was very nice." Nanami laughed softly, before she stopped abruptly as she heard something strange.

Both of the girls promptly sat up as they heard shuffling nearby.

Their eyes settled on a pink critter that was now standing, on the end of the bed.

"N-Nanami how did Usami get there? O-Oh dear am I dreaming?" The nurse squeaked as she fidgeted with her hands slightly

Chiaki reached up and began to rub at her eyes fiercely. "No. I'm pretty sure we're awake."

"Usami?" she questioned as she tilted her head to the side slightly.

 ** _"LOVE LOVE! What a beautiful display of love."_** a bubbly voice exclaimed from the stuffed rabbit, as she smiled at the two girls. Her wings fluttering a bit, as she tilted her head between the two of them.

Both of the girls flushed a deep crimson color, as they stared at the stuffed rabbit in shock.

Mikan eyes widened as she jabbed a finger at the rabbit. "Nami I'm not going crazy am I?" she sputtered as she stared worriedly at the rabbit.

Chiaki's eyes widened in wonder. "I don't think so Miki. Usami? You're alive?" she asked softly. A look of excitement began to fill her soft features.

 _ **"You got it! My name is Magical Miracle Girl Usami! But you girls can just call me Usami for short!"**_ The rabbit exclaimed with a gleeful smile. _ **"And I need you both to trust me. I've got big bad Monokuma watching a continuous loop of you two laying on the bed. So this is our little secret for now."**_ she smiled as she raised a digit to her mouth.

"S-So you're on our side? You're not with Monokuma?" Tsumiki asked nervously as she fidgeted with her fingers.

 _ **"Absolutely not! Admittedly I don't remember my entire programming, but I know my creator wanted me to protect you from bullies like Monokuma."**_ she said as she paced forward across the bed.

"Did you name yourself Usami because I called you that? Or was it something else before?" Nanami asked as an infectious smile pulled at her lips.

Usami tapped her chin as her ears twitched slightly. _**"Huh I don't know. I've always been Usami. That's all I know!"**_ she chirped as she pumped her fist enthusiastically into the air.

Mikan allowed a relieved smile to cross her features. "I-It's such a relief to finally have some outside help."

Chikai nodded enthusiastically as she tapped her chin. "Though how were you able to loop the camera feed Usami?"

The Rabbit proudly raised her chin, as she planted her hands upon her hips. _**"Because my creator made me that way. I can access different systems remotely. Though I have to be careful. That bully Monokuma has a lot more at his disposal than I do."**_ she admitted as she hung her head low.

Nanami's eyes widened. "You could be our secret weapon.."

 _ **"You betcha! but um it's really important that we not talk like this for long. Too long as that bully might begin to suspect something. I just wanted my friends to know that they're not alone. Just don't tell anyone else for now. It's too dangerous, but I promise I'll continue doing everything I can!"**_ she exclaimed.

Nanami couldn't contain herself any longer, as she finally leaned forward and pulled the rabbit into a tight hug. "O-Oh thank you so much Usami!" she squealed causing the rabbit to sputter.

 _ **"N-Nanami. You're going to squish the stuffing out of me."**_ she sputtered.

Mikan raised a hand to her mouth to stifle the fit of giggles that escaped her.

The gamer blinked as she loosened her hold, before looking embarrassed. "Sorry." she giggled as she stuck her tongue out.

The light hearted moment was interrupted by a sudden chime, as the speakers churned to life.

 _ ***DING DONG* *DING DONG***_

 _ **"Ahem. May I have your attention please? Your Principal has become tired of waiting for you little cherubs to axe someone. So I've whipped up a fun new motive. I'd give away all the juicy details, but what's the fun in that? Let's just say it packs a whallop. You'll all understand very soon. As always all you have to do is off someone to end it. Now down let any of that scary talk keep you kiddos from sleeping like logs. It might be the last time you ever sleep well."**_ Monokuma's laugh echoed throughout the various corridors and hallways, before growing silent.

Yet again a new motive was about to be in play.

* * *

 **32 Survivors Remain**

* * *

 ***AN***

* * *

 **Luckenhaft**

 _Haha I've been waiting for your review for a while! I always enjoy your feedback. It always puts a smile on my face!_

 **Wintersmith23**

 _I realize some folks are probably use to me posting daily or at least once every two or three days. I try to keep to this schedule, but I'm only human. This is what I do for fun in my free time and not a job so it'll be updated when I have the time to do so._

 **Pokemon Trainer Tom**

 _It's important to me that I balance the constant death with periods of calm. It's a way to explain how a lot of these kids don't just snap. Those precious moments of peace is all they really have at this point._

 **McdrilaX**

 _You have a wonderful eye for detail. Everything you pointed out is right on the money as far as your observations are concerned._

 **Guest**

 _I always appreciate the feedback, especially when it's so well written and thoughtful. There's a huge difference between destructive and constructive criticism. So I really appreciate you taking the time to share your thoughts._

 **Gatekeeper TAR**

 _I had to be very careful when I wrote that last scene. I wanted to tease the Mastermind, without giving anything definitive that could unmask them. One of the best moments in the series for me, was the reveal of Junko Enoshima. I want that kind of moment to remain._

 **Trygve11**

 _Togami is an ass, but he always makes things more interesting. It's nice having a character that isn't as agreeable._

 **ToonGuy**

 _Yeah I'm really trying to use these free time chapters to build on the plot and increase the suspense. I love having people speculate over the Mastermind, it's cool to see where everyone's thoughts go._

 **Monokenny and Benji**

 _Hey you'll hear no complaints from me! Absolutely I do enjoy some shipping myself hehe._

 **Siggimondo**

 _I kind of like the idea of Komaeda being split between his crusade and having a single Achilles Heel. It makes him more interesting imo._

 **Natsukumo1000**

 _I wouldn't base your assumption on the amount of survivors off of the trials that remain. If you do then you'll definitely be way off._

 **He Who Seeks The Joys in Life**

 _Welcome back! And I always enjoy all the theories so keep em coming!_

 **Trial**

 _We shall agree to disagree then. And the sequence with Celeste and Monokuma was a typo. When I was originally deciding the time frame, it was much shorter so that's why you'll notice the discrepancy. It's been adjusted since then to reflect the right amount of time._

 **Izaya Orihara 101101**

 _Oh Daganronpa 3. Uh where do I start? Even though it's harder for me to watch, I think the Despair side is better done. It fleshes out the second cast so much more and it gives us all a lost more understanding of the timeline and what lead to the beginning of the first game. I have to admit I was a bit underwhelmed with the Tengan's reveal. It felt a bit off in my books. I would preferred a different big reveal, but hey that's just my two cents. Also I have some qualms with how easily they seemed to forgive Munakata. Regardless if he was behind it or not, he is responsible for multiple deaths throughout the game at his hands or otherwise._

 **YAmomoto**

 _Nope fraid you're wrong on both accounts, but I promise this isn't some OC I came up with either._

 **Dinodude8000**

 _I might sprinkle in some previous connections as we go forward._

 **The Kobold Necromancer**

 _It is a balancing act for sure! I've had the number of survivors locked down since this story began though. I feel like it's enough without being TOO much. In my opinion you can't have the majority of the cast survive in one of these fics. It just feels untrue to the series as a whole._

 **PantaPanta**

 _Uh you put on me on the spot here. Alright so to preface this, I'm going to list them by their canonical representation, not how I may have adapted them in my fic._

Daganronpa _: Junko Enoshima: Maybe this is a cop out answer. So let's be straight, I would never want to meet this girl in real life. However she's such a damn good antagonist. She's not driven by any kind of normal motive, she's just drunk on Despair. It makes her so damn compelling, because she can't be reasoned with. She can act like a moron, when it reality she is one of if not the most intelligent characters throughout the series. Let's be honest this franchise wouldn't be what it is without the Queen of Despair. Besides the heroes aren't as special if they don't have someone to challenge them and she certainly does._

 _Daganronpa 2: Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu: Funny enough he was one of my least favorite characters initially. However in my opinion he has one of the most compelling arcs throughout the series. He's course and gruff, but deep down he has a good soul. he just struggles with expressing himself. I love seeing Fuyuhiko's development from after the second trial to the end of the game. Like Togami he can be helpful or antagonistic and he's not the type to blindly follow others. I think that along with everything else makes him a complex character._

 _Daganronpa V3: Shuichi Saihara: Perhaps my absolute favorite character of the franchise. He starts off at the lowest point as the POV is shifted suddenly to him. The sense of loss following the First Trial is so damn sad that it still hits me. It's incredible because Kaede and he only share a relatively short time together, but it sets in motion Saihara's development. He's the reluctant hero and I love that about him. His growth form the first arc to the last is amazing when you really stop and think about it. Not to start a war, but I think he's growth is more substantial then either Makoto/Hajime in their respective games. Not to say you HAVE to like him more, but that he does change more throughout the narrative in my opinion._

 **doomqwer**

 _Me foreshadow something? I would never!_

 **024188**

 _Well I wouldn't necessarily take the educator line at face value. Let's not forget Monokuma uses that exact line in the Anime._

 **DarthMaine**

 _They are 100% A real Daganronpa character! I won't say anymore to avoid giving you too much._

 **1995hzq**

 _I decided after last time, to kull that particular plotline. It feels like a bit much and I can understand why some people thought it was a bit much._

 **ronin warriors fanatic**

 _None of the above I'm afraid._

 **Bumblingbeees**

 _I decided to have the Mastermind address Yukizome to kull that theory, because I noticed a lot of people were beginning to speculate it was her._

 **SuperedX**

 _That's what I enjoy about writing Fanfiction. You can really add layers to characters that weren't there before or take them in new places._


	68. Chapter 68: Phobia: Act Two

**Chapter 68: Phobia: Act Two**

 **6:32 A.M Day Twenty-Six**

 **First Floor**

 **Bathroom**

"I'll be so glad when this is over." Asahina panted as she flushed the toilet, before rising back to her feet. She flipped on her handbook, before sighing. "Ugh it's still early, but too late to go back to bed." she frowned, before nearly dropping the device, as suddenly the shower turned on.

The Swimmer tensed as she pressed a hand against her chest, before she inched forward. She pulled back the sliding glass door only to let out a scream. Torrents of viscous blood was oozing from the showerhead as it stained the ground. Aoi's hand snapped out as she tried to turn the shower off, only to realize it was already off. However it didn't stop the bloody torrent that was spraying along the inside of the shower.

She felt herself stumbling backwards only to let out a sharp gasp, as she heard a pitiful voice behind her. "Sis why haven't you saved me? I'm so scared."

Asahina whirled around as she heard her little brother's voice, however she saw nothing.

"T-This can't be happening. Get a grip!" she grounded out as she stalked towards the sink. She turned on the faucet as she splashed her face, only to seize up as she saw her hands coated in blood.

Her entire body began to tremble as she peered into the bathroom mirror. A pitiful whimper escaped her lips, as she saw her white tanktop slowly changing colors. Her stomach began to become drenched in a vivid pink color.

"No anything but that. Oh god what's happening?" She cried as she pressed a hand to her belly.

Her sense of despair was only momentarily interrupted by a loud banging against her front door.

It was just a moment of distraction and yet, when she peered back at the mirror she saw her fearful expression. However there wasn't a spec of blood on her. She whirled on her heel as panic seized her. She bounded out of the bathroom, as she headed for the door connected to the dormitory. She flung it open with reckless abandon, before tears filled her eyes. "Mukuro!" she sobbed as tears sprang to her eyes. "There's something wrong with me. Something wrong with the babies. I saw blood everywhere." She cried loudly.

The Soldier offered her a pained smile as she took a step forward, before pulling the girl into a tight embrace. "Shhh Hina. Take a deep breath for me. I'm sure your babies are just fine. There's nothing wrong with you I promise." she murmured as she gently patted the swimmer's back.

"B-But everything I saw." Aoi sniffed painfully.

"It's Monokuma's doing. This is his new motive, I saw a lot of horrible things too. It's not real though, it's just hallucinations." Ikusuba said softly as she rested her chin on Aoi's head. "You remember what the bear said last night right?"

"Hallucinations? But it felt so real. Was it all really in my mind?" Asahina asked in a shaky voice.

"Yeah I promise you have nothing to worry about. As soon as I snapped myself out of it, I came to check on you. We need to make sure everyone else is alright. I'm not sure how it's effecting everyone." Mukuro offered.

* * *

 **6:47 A.M Day Twenty-Six**

 **First Floor**

 **Dormitories**

"Wake up silly. You're not gonna sleep the whole day away are you?"

Makoto blinked his eyes feebly as he tilted his head slightly. "What?" he murmured almost incoherently.

"I said it's almost Seven. Don't you want to get up and start getting ready? We could always take a shower together." A giggle escaped the girl next to him.

Naegi felt his body go rigid, as he found himself face to face with Sayaka. "M-Maizono? Is that really you?"

"Of course it is silly boy. Did you really forget about the night we just had? You're going to hurt my feelings." She huffed slightly.

The Ultimate Luck felt his heart pounding against his chest, as he reached out and touched her cheek with his hand. "This isn't real is it? I thought I'd lost you." his words were shaky as he stared at her with a pained expression.

"Goodness you had that dream again? I'm right here. Don't you remember? It was thanks to you guys solving Shinguji's scheme that saved me. You and the others saved me Naegi. You just keep imagining the worst because of how close I came to dying." Sayaka smiled lightly as she took his face into her hands, before gently kissing his forehead. "It was all a bad dream. You can still keep your word Naegi. We'll all leave this place together."

"It was just a dream? You're really here?" Makoto's words tumbled together as he felt tears welling up in his eyes.

"What does your intuition tell you?" She smiled sweetly at him.

"My intuition?" Naegi questioned as he shut his eyes a moment. "I want to believe this is real. It seems so very real to me, but I'm not so sure." he admitted as he slowly opened his eyes.

"Heh and I was suppose to be the one with psychic powers." Maizono's voice was lower now as her eyes seemed glazed over. "Why weren't you faster Naegi?" she asked as blood began to pour out of her mouth staining her pale face.

Makoto felt his entire body shaking. "I-I didn't know. I had no idea Korekiyo was stalling for time. We all tried so hard to discover the truth."

"Really? Is that so? You could have easily sacrificed Nagito or Tsumugi. No one would have missed them. Why was my life less important than theirs? I made mistakes, but atoned for them. How have they atoned? WHY DIDN'T YOU SAVE ME NAEGI?! WHY DIDN'T YOU DO ANYTHING?!"

The Ultimate Luck let out a strangled cry as he backpedaled, as his entire bed was beginning to be soaked in Maizono's blood. Her complexion was growing more pale as a haunted expression was settled on her face.

"I swear I tried. I'm so sorry Maizono. Please forgive me." He choked out.

"Forgive you? You didn't even have the balls to look at me one final time. To see your own failure. You're a coward Makoto Naegi. Don't worry though, I won't be alone for very long. Mukuro and Hina will keep me company and even Komaru. Even if you survive you will be completely alone. For all your big talk you can't protect anyone." Sayaka's voice was now venomous as she slowly rose up out of the bed, several visible holes now could be seen throughout her body. "Where's your hope now?"

Makoto shook his head furiously as he gripped at his head.

He could hear her footsteps moving ever closer only to cease, as the doorbell suddenly chimed.

Naegi slowly opened his eyes to find himself completely and utterly alone. No blood, no Maizono, no one except himself.

* * *

 **6:54 A.M Day Twenty-Six**

 **First Floor**

 **Dining Hall**

Kazuichi found himself standing in front of the memorial stone he'd made.

It wasn't overly fancy, but it did offer a sense of solace to the boy. Since moving it with Fuyuhiko, he'd taken it upon himself to visit every morning, before everyone else was up and around.

He'd never been very religious before all of this, but he couldn't help but hope that there was a better place after death. That Sonia and many of the others were at peace now. Even though he doubted anyone was listening, he'd often speak to the stone. It was his own peculiar way of coping with what had happened.

"Sorry for running late this morning Sonia. I didn't sleep really well last night, and overslept this morning." he mused as he pressed his hand flush against the marble piece. "I'd bring flowers for you and others, but it's not really option right now." he offered a weak smile. "But I know Kirumi has been cleaning this memorial everyday, no matter what happens I promise I won't forget you guys." he bowed his head slightly.

"I've been trying to focus on not just my grief too ya know? You'd be proud of me I think. I've made a few more friends Fuyuhiko and Kaito. I'm still pretty intimidated by Kuzuryu, but I think I understand him a little better. I think he really is a pretty cool guy." he paused as he offered a halfhearted smile.

"I hadn't really had the chance to talk to Momota until recently, but dude and I really hit it off. Funny thing is I always wanted to build a rocket ship, and he wants to go to space. I told him if we ever get out of this place, I'll get him there even if I have to do it myself." Soda chuckled softly.

"You shouldn't make promises you can't keep Soda."

The Mechanic turned around only to let out sharp gasp. "Sonia?" he breathed as he stared at the pale beauty that stood directly behind him.

Her clothes were matted in blood as she moved in an inhuman manner towards him. "Soda you really shouldn't give people false hope. I had that same false hope when I was waiting for someone to save me. Did you even try to find me?" she stared at him with a hollow expression.

Kazuichi felt his breathing becoming erratic. "No Sonia! I swear I tried my best, I didn't know where you were. I swear I did everything I could."

"Really? Everything? Because you were only feet away from me. Why didn't you explore every inch of that Museum? Shinguji may have killed me, but you were just pathetic. A weak little man who couldn't do anything. You expected to impress me? You failed me in every possible way. No wonder you were bullied in school, I knew the moment I saw you that you were nothing more than a spineless coward. Someone who was just begging for attention." she laughed cruelly. "I will never forgive you for failing me Soda."

Tears welled up in the boys eyes, before he felt hands gripping his shoulders, before lightly shaking him. "Kazuichi. Snap it of it."

"Hajime?" he questioned as he stared at the reserve course student.

The boy nodded his head faintly in response. "What in the world was that? You were acting neurotic."

Kazuichi looked around the dining hall with a look of confusion and desperation. "You didn't see her? She was right here."

"Who?" Hinata questioned as he stared warily at the other boy.

"Sonia. I know how it sounds, but she was right here man. I'm not crazy!" The Mechanic said in a hoarse voice.

Hajime shook his head. "Soda I don't know what's going on, but you were just standing in the middle of the room talking to yourself. You have to get a grip. I know how much she meant to you, but she's gone."

"I-I know but it felt so real dude. Like she was as real as you are to me. What was that?" Kazuichi asked as he gripped at his forehead.

"I wish I knew, but somehow I get the feeling it has to do with Monokuma's motive."

* * *

 **7:04 A.M Day Twenty-Six**

 **First Floor**

 **Hallway**

"Please stop! I know you're not real!" Tenko's voice was pained as she turned around to face Himiko, who stared at her with a sad expression.

The Mage bit her lower lip. "You really want me to disappear again?"

A hoarse breath escaped the Aikido Master. "Of course I don't want you to go, but this isn't really happening. You're not really here." she grounded out lowly.

"I used my magic to return! Don't you know if there's no body, you can't be certain someone really died. How do you know I'm not real?" Himiko huffed as she stared up dejectedly at the other girl.

Tenko balled up her fists as she fought back her emotions. "Because I dreamed about you magically returning like this. That I'd wake up and you'd suddenly still be alive, that I could tell you how I felt, that I could keep you safe." she paused as she shook her head. "But as much as I want that, I know it's just a fantasy. I failed to keep you safe. As much as I hate myself for that, I know what's real and what's not."

The petite red head stepped forward, before encircling her arms around Tenko's waist. "Don't I feel real though Tenko? I'm right here."

The Aikido Master squeezed her eyes shut as she hugged the smaller girl for a long moment, before letting out a held in breath. "Forgive me Himiko, but I have to let go of you." she whispered as she loosened her grip.

Her eyes remained shut for a few moments, before she slowly opened them once more. She found herself standing alone in the midst of the hallway. Himiko's phantom was very much gone.

"Oi! Tenko you alright?!"

Chabashira turned around to see Akane running down the hallway towards her. "I'm not sure really. I think I'm going crazy."

The Gymnast stopped a few feet away, before frowning. "You hear something strange too?"

"No more like saw something that's not possible." Tenko murmured.

"Bet it's that damn bear up to something again. He said something like that last night right?" Akane frowned.

The Aikido Master numbly nodded her head. "Yeah I never expected anything like this though."

* * *

 **7:17 A.M Day Twenty-Six**

 **First Floor**

 **Gym**

"HYAH!" Peko yelled as she swung her wooden sword only for Maki to drop and suddenly sweep the other girl's legs out.

The Assassin rolled forward as she pressed her arm against Pekoyama's throat. "Dead. Weren't you the one lecturing me the other day for being careless? You should have seen that coming."

Pekoyama's brow furrowed slightly, before she shut her eyes. "My apologies. You're right, I'm not exactly at my best this morning. I'm beginning to wonder if this place is starting to strain my mind."

Maki sat up as she extended a hand. "Anything in particular bothering you?"

The Swordswoman sighed as her eyes slowly opened as she took the extended hand, before rising to her feet. "Everywhere I look I see blood. I was in the middle of taking a shower this morning when I swear the water turned to blood." she shook her head. "I know it's not real, but it seems like it is. I can still taste the iron flavor of blood in my mouth." she scowled.

"You don't seem like the type to have a mental breakdown, at least not this abruptly. Maybe this has something to do with Monokuma's new motive?" Harukawa suggested.

Peko numbly nodded her head. "Have you noticed anything strange at all?"

The Ultimate Assassin shook her head. "No I haven't seen anything out of the ordinary."

"I see well shall we continue? I'll try to remain focused." Peko said as she picked up her fallen sword.

"No I think it's probably for the best if we stop here. I'm still not ready to explain how the Ultimate Child Caregiver is able to go toe to toe with you. No doubt some of them would assume the worst." Maki mused as she adjusted her shirt slightly.

"Very well. It's likely for the best, I'm not a helpful partner at the moment anyways." Pekoyama murmured as she rested her sword on her back.

* * *

 **7:32 A.M Day Twenty-Six**

 **First Floor**

 **Dormitories**

Nanami walked out of the bathroom with a towel still draped around her body. "Miki the shower is all yours. You can go in whenever you're." The gamer trailed off as she saw the Nurse sitting on the bed, frantically wrapping bandages around her arms and legs. "Miki what's wrong are you hurt?" she asked as she quickly crossed the room with a worried expression.

Mikan frantically looked up at Chiaki with tears in her eyes. "The bruises are everywhere. I'm so ugly. I have to cover them up, I can't let anyone seen all of this. Please Nami don't look at me." she sobbed as she turned away from the gamer.

"Miki you're not ugly at all. I think you're beautiful, you don't have to hide anything. Where are the bruises at? Show me?" Chiaki asked softly as she approached the buxom nurse.

"It's hideous. You and Hajime will only see me as trash. I can't bear for anyone to see this." she choked out only to feel a hand on her shoulder.

"We'd never think anything like that. Please Miki just let me see. I promise you I won't leave you." Chiaki said confidently as she rested her head against the Nurse's.

Tsumiki sniffled softly as she let one of the bandages go slack revealing her right arm which was pale and smooth. "It's terrible isn't it? You don't have to lie Nami. I know how it looks."

A look of confusion settled on Chiaki's face. "Miki there's nothing there. Your arm is perfectly fine."

"W-What? What do you mean? There's ugly scars and burns everywhere." Mikan stammered.

"Miki! Look at me. You're just imagining it. There's nothing wrong with your arm and even if there was it would change how I feel about you." Nanami said as she placed either of her hands against Mikan's cheeks. "Please trust me."

The Ultimate Nurse pitifully stared into the other girl's eyes. "Y-you're not just saying it?"

"Of course not. We're best friends, and well more than that now. I would never do anything to hurt you." Chiaki said as she managed a weak smile.

* * *

 **7:45 A.M Day Twenty-Six**

 **First Floor**

 **Classroom 1-A**

"Where should we begin?" Kaede asked quietly as she peered around the classroom. "I can't even look at my hands without seeing them mangled, but as I understand that's pretty tame considering what some of us have seen."

"I've heard a few weird sounds, but that's all so far. This shit is just in our heads, it explains why we found that lab sealed shut. Would someone really off someone over a few damn jump scares?" Fuyuhiko asked as he peered around the room.

"Unfortunately we've seen that it takes very little to motivate some people to commit murder. I haven't seen or heard anything myself, but I understand that I'm in the minority." Hajime mused as his gaze flitted around the group.

"Yeah I wish I could say it was just something slightly disturbing, but it was nightmare fuel. It felt so real." Makoto said in a quiet voice.

"Much like our secrets, not all fears are created equally. Some of us may not have the same resolve, we shouldn't dismiss the danger. However I don't see a solution in this case. Even if we can convince everyone to remain in their dorms, it won't stop the hallucinations." Byakuya mused as he shut his eyes.

The Pianist purposely shoved her hands inside one of the desks. "It might be better to stay in larger groups. Being left alone when you're already scared isn't going to help much."

"Maybe but we don't know how everyone's fears may manifest. For some people being around others might actually be worse." Hajime frowned as he rubbed his forehead. "I think all we can do is make a judgement call."

Makoto slowly pushed up from his desk as he took an unsteady breath. "Well I for one don't want to be left to my thoughts. I'm going to go check on everyone else."

* * *

 **8:13 A.M Day Twenty-Six**

 **Second Floor**

 **Library**

"Do we have any idea what this actually is?" Ryoko asked as she had her eyes squeezed shut. In her mind's eye, she could still see Matsuda's mangled body.

Kyoko's lips pulled into a fine line. "Judging by most everyone's reactions, it seems this is definitely some form of hallucinogen. It seems to specifically target the part of our brain that associates with fear. Essentially bringing our worst fears to life. Though it seems like everyone is experiencing it differently. Some of us are seeing things, others are merely hearing things, and fewer still some haven't seen or heard anything."

Shuichi's brow furrowed. "If this is some sort of drug it might only get worse the longer we're exposed to it. The symptoms may grow worse as time passes."

"If this wasn't bad enough, this kind of incident could already put a lot of stress on our minds. Some of us may not be able to handle that. I hate to say it, but we should prepare for the worst." Kiri mused as her gaze seemed to flit away from the pair a moment. She seemed to stare off into nothingness, before Ryoko cleared her throat.

"If you're both right this could take a toll on all of us. I don't like the idea of being alone right now, but it might be safer for all of us if we're separated." The Amnesiac frowned.

The Ultimate Detective bowed his head. "It's a shame we can't get into the Physics Lab. Maybe if we could get a sample of this stuff, Mikan could make some sort of counteragent."

A dry mirthless chuckle escaped the red head. "I like where your head is Shuichi, but even if we could do you know how long it would take to make something like that? And if we could manage it, it would only be a temporary solution. If this substance never stops we'd have to keep preparing more counteragents. It's just not viable for the long term."

A sad smile spread across the boy's face. "I guess you're right. At the very least I can make sure everyone else is alright." he said as he slowly rose to his feet.

Kiri watched the boy a moment. "Shuichi you've been surprising relaxed. Are you not seeing anything yet?" she asked quietly.

The Detective shook his head. "No I've been seeing the same thing all morning. I'm so use to it by now, that it hardly bothers me anymore. My Uncle was the one who taught me how to be a detective, but that was after my parents abandoned me. I just keep seeing them walking way, and my younger self trying to beg for them to stay. Nothing changes though and I'm ultimately left behind."

The Lavender haired girl eyes widened marginally as she pressed a hand against her chest. "I can sympathize more than you know."

Ryoko still had her eyes shut, but she managed to find her voice again. "Kiri what have you been seeing? You both have been so calm and I can't even open my eyes right now. All I can see right now is death, I feel like such a coward but I don't want to see that anymore. I wish I was as strong as the two of you."

Kirigiri took an uneven breath as she slowly rose to her feet. "Shuichi go ahead and check on the others. I'll make sure Ryoko is alright."

* * *

 **9:24 A.M Day Twenty-Six**

 **First Floor**

 **Laundry Room**

"You call that clean Kirumi? You really are a pitiful child." A female offered with obvious disdain in her voice. "You truly are the worst mistake of my life. I could have had such a different life had I not brought you into this world."

The Ultimate Maid wordlessly continued to unload the washing machine.

"Kirumi Tojo! You will answer me when you're spoken to. I will not be ignored by my own daughter." The older woman spat venomously as she stared at the Maid.

"I believe you forfeited the right to be a mother a long time ago. You're even less important to me than she is, my only regret is the fact that I left that horrible woman control me for so long." Kirumi murmured as she walked past the illusion as she carried a hamper towards one of the dryers.

"Big Sis?" Hyoko called out as she walked into the room. "Are you ok? I heard you talking to yourself."

The Maid forced a weak smile as she looked over her shoulder at the girl. "I'm sorry Hyoko. I'm trying to keep my wits about me, but this is quite taxing. You feeling any better?"

Saionji weakly shook her head. "I-I keep hearing voices. They keep saying such disgusting things." she fidgeted slightly. "Thank you for washing my sheets. Promise you won't tell anyone else?"

Kirumi walked across the room, before bending down as she gently embraced the smaller girl. "Hyoko I won't tell a soul. It was just an accident, but I promise it will stay between the two of us. That's what big sisters are for right?" she smiles faintly.

"Right." Hyoko smiled brightly as she hugged the maid in return. "I'm going to go play in the Arcade Sis. To try and keep my mind off of things kay?"

The Ultimate Maid nodded her head faintly. "That's fine. Just make sure you stay with someone. I'll check on you later alright?"

"You got it!" The petite dancer smiled as she skipped towards the door.

* * *

 **10:01 A.M Day Twenty-Six**

 **First Floor**

 **Gym**

"All the meditating in the world won't make me go away Sakura." A male voice offered lowly.

"Kenshiro as much as I wish you were here with me, I will not be fooled by some simple trick of the mind." Oogami murmured as she sat crossed legged with her eyes shut.

"Trick of the mind? You act as if you are at peace with yourself. Though we both know you very nearly betrayed everyone here. You may have turned down Monokuma's offer, but you were nevertheless tempted. " The voice responded.

"Life is full of temptations. Simply feeling temptation is not a inherently good or evil, it's what you do when tempted that really matters." The Martial Artist said softly as she pressed her palms together.

"Spoken like a saint. Though I wonder if your convictions would be shaken, if you knew what happened to your family. What happened to your dojo in your absence. You could have saved it, but you chose these strangers over your own family."

Sakura's brow furrowed. "If this is the best my fears can conjure it is truly pathetic. These are not strangers, but rather my precious friends. Furthermore the real Kenshiro would never say such despicable things. I'm quite done with this farce." she murmured lowly as she took a deep breath, before exhaling.

"Sensei?" Tenko's voice could be heard in the distance.

Oogami cracked a single eye as she saw Akane and Tenko standing side by side. "I wasn't sure if the two of you would show up. I wouldn't have faulted you, had you not."

"Heh I can't speak for Tenko, but I could use the chance to blow off some steam. Better than just sitting on my ass and panicking." Akane grinned as she popped her knuckles.

"Agreed. Besides we're getting close to finally besting you Sensei. We can't afford to take a break now." Tenko mused as she shared a smile with the Gymnast.

A deep chuckle escaped the Martial Artist as she rose to her feet. "Very well then. Come at me then, and hold nothing back."

* * *

 **11:22 A.M Day Twenty-Six**

 **Third Floor**

 **Casino**

"Hit me." Celestia said as she tapped her clawed digit against the blackjack table.

The Dual toned Animatronic eyed her intently a moment, before wordlessly setting the king of hearts down on the table. "Twenty-Two. You have busted."

The Ultimate Gambler stared at the cards a moment, before scowling ever so slightly. "Forget it. I know when to walk away." she mused as she slowly rose to her feet, before turning around.

The poker chips in her hand slipped from her grasp, before landing unceremoniously on the ground.

Celestia's ruby eyed widened as she was no longer standing in the Casino, but rather her childhood home.

"It will take more than some ridiculous hallucinations to unsettle me. None of this is real." The Raven haired girl breathed lowly, as found herself drifting down one of the small hallways.

 _'I just have to endure this, until the bout subsides. No matter what I see, it's only in my head.'_ She mentally chanted as she found herself standing before a bedroom door.

Despite her own mentally preparations the crashing sound in the room beyond, caused her heart to begin hammering against her chest. Her hand visibly shook as she almost felt her body on autopilot. Her fingers grasped the door, before she sucked in a final breath.

Before she flung the door open and a pitiful cry let her throat.

Of course this was her fear, it haunted her since she was a child. Why would now be any different?

There her mother was. Her body hanging limp from the ceiling, a chair lay turned over beneath her. Her skin save her face was a ghostly white color. Her throat and face was discolored and far from the splendor the woman had possessed in life.

Then there she was. Her younger self. She was maybe seven at most. Her heart breaking sobs were painful to listen to.

"Mama! Mama please wake up! Don't leave me Mama!" The younger Taeko's tear streaked face turned to stare at her older self. She was a commoner, but she was nevertheless adorable. Her hair was pulled into pigtails and she sported a simple sunflower dress, but the pain and anguish marred her innocence. "Please help Mama! She's not moving." The small girl choked out.

Celestia felt her jaw tensing as she tried to resist the urge to acknowledge the phantom. She ultimately failed. "It's too late. She's gone. She wasn't strong enough. She lost too much and gave up."

Taeko stared at her older counterpart. "No! You're wrong, Mama was strong. You're the one who is weak. You keep running from who you are. Who is Celestia Ludenberg? Mama and Daddy never named you that! You're just a coward. I hate you!" the girl yelled as she balled up her small hands.

Celestia felt herself take a step backwards. "They were both weak Taeko. If you don't want to be hurt again, you have to be strong. You have to forget them and become someone else. Someone who can control their own life."

The smaller version of herself began to advance on her. "Strong? Do you feel strong right now? You're all alone. No one will even bat an eye when you die. Even if you escape the killing game, all the money in the world won't fill the void in your heart." The girl said a wicked smile began to play on her lips as she held out a rope. "Why don't we join Mama? I bet she still cares about us."

"S-Stay back!" Celestia screamed as she shielded herself with her arms, as she felt herself crumpling to the floor.

"Celestia what the shit are you seeing right now?"

The Gambler's eye's fluttered as she found herself on the floor back in the Casino. Fuyuhiko was knelt a few feet away, starring at her with a wary expression.

"Fuyuhiko? Is that that really you?" Her typical posh demeanor was missing, as she stared at him with a look of desperation.

"In the flesh. I heard some sort of commotion and found you in the middle of some damn episode. You alright?" he asked quietly as he shoved his hands into his jacket.

Celestia felt an uncharacteristic whimper escape her lips, as she wordlessly moved forward as she wrapped her arms around the gangster. "Please Fuyuhiko I know you don't owe me anything, just don't leave me alone right now." Her voice was barely above a whisper as she rested her chin against his shoulder.

The Ultimate Gangster who had initially grown tense relaxed ever so slightly, as he awkwardly patted her back. "Yeah alright. I'm not going anywhere." he murmured lowly.

* * *

 **11:45 A.M Day Twenty-Six**

 **First Floor**

 **Dormitories**

"Look I already told Shuichi I'm not leaving my room."

"Momota if you don't come out from under those covers, I swear to god I'm going to drag you out." Maki frowned as she tapped her foot against the floor.

"M-Maki! I think I must be Psychic or something. I keep seeing dead people and not just anyone, but all of our friends. It's like a horror movie. I-I think I'll just say here for a while. I can't see them while I'm like this." Kaito muffled voice could be heard.

The Ultimate Assassin sighed as she stalked towards the edge of the bed, before laying down next to the boy. "You're such an idiot you know that? Nothing you're seeing is real. It's all some sick charade caused by the bear."

Kaito stiffed a moment as he slowly lifted the covers only so he could see Maki's face. "S-So Hanamura really isn't floating around headless in my room?"

"No dummy it's just in your head. So stop freaking out so much. Ghosts aren't real anyways." She said as she offered him an amused smile.

Kaito cleared his throat. "Well of course they aren't. I-I knew that, it was just uncomfortable to see is all. You see anything strange?"

"The only thing strange I've seen is a nearly grown man hiding under his covers like a child." She said in a chiding tone.

Kaito slowly sat up. "Maki Roll you don't have to be so blunt sometimes, but thanks for coming."

The Assassin rolled her eyes slightly. "Don't read too much into it. Kaede and Shuichi asked me to is all."

Momota tried to ignore the specter in his peripheral. "You sure you weren't a little worried about me? Maybe just a tiny bit?"

"You do have a strong imagination." Harukawa mused as she averted her gaze slightly.

"Aww don't be like that!" Kaito whined.

* * *

 **12:04 P.M Day Twenty-Six**

 **Third Floor**

 **Rec Room**

Owada wiped his brow as he straightened up. "Good call on using this as a distraction little bro." he said as he nodded at Chihiro.

Fujisaki nodded his head faintly. "I-I just thought it might help to get our minds off of this motive for a while." he responded softly as he leaned over and tried to sink a ball on the pool table, only to send the cue ball straight into the corner pocket. "Not again." he muttered as he hung his head low.

"Heh I do believe that makes three times already!" Yamada chortled.

"Yeah well you're not doing much better Otaku!" Miu snorted as she shot the heavyset boy a dirty look.

Gonta chortled lowly as he patted Hifumi and Fujisaki on the shoulder. "Gonta no very good at this either, but he still having fun."

"Heh well big guy glad you're having a fucking ball, because you're about to be smoked!" Iruma grinned as she leaned over the table in a provocative manner as she sank a ball in the side pocket. "Hell yeah! That's how you fucking do it!"

Hoshi actually chuckled. "Yeah Miu you really did a great job of sinking our ball, Yamada,Gonta, and I appreciate the help."

"Wait that was your fucking ball?! FUCK ME!" Iruma groaned as she face palmed.

"Yeah we're definitely stripes, but at least you made a great shot. I wish I was half as good." Fujisaki said as he smiled at the blonde.

The Inventor's mirth returned as she rubbed under her nose. "I'll show you a few moves later Fujibear."

Mondo cleared his throat. "Shit I definitely don't need to hear about that. Alright big guy you're up." he said as he eyed the entomologist.

* * *

 **12:21 P.M Day Twenty-Six**

 **First Floor**

 **Aquarium**

"Heh you planning on starring at that tank all day?" Ouma asked as he laced his hands behind his head. "That can't be healthy for your mind."

Komaeda gaze slowly flitted away from the Piranha tank, as he eyed the shorter boy for a moment. "Do you have something you wish to say? If not I'd like to be left alone."

"Sheesh you're really not any fun anymore. Look believe it or not, we want the same thing. Maybe we just have a different way of going about it. Then again I'd say we're sort of even wouldn't you say? We've both meddled around, because we know that the only thing worse then this game is for it to never end." Kokichi's mirth slowly flitted away from his face.

"I think we're past the point of alliances wouldn't you say?" Nagito asked as he offered the boy an expressionless gaze.

Ouma waved his hand dismissively. "Who said anything about an alliance? Look we both can't be trusted and we know by know that we can't count on one another. That being said we're not all that different are we? All I'm saying is maybe we should focus on our common enemy?"

"Monokuma." Komaeda murmured.

"Well Monokuma, but he's not the only one right? We both know Shirogane isn't exactly stable. Heh she actually seems to enjoy herself, maybe a little too much. My money is on her being the traitor." Kokichi mused.

Nagito raised a single brow. "Is that so? You'll forgive me if I don't take you at your word."

"Eh well fair enough. However ask yourself this, who else other than Shirogane has a fascination with Despair?" Ouma smirked impishly.

* * *

 **12:58 P.M Day Twenty-Six**

 **First Floor**

 **Hallway**

Keebo's brow furrowed slightly as he walked down the hallway.

Almost everyone was wound up at the moment, and paranoia was at an all time high. Though he typically longed to experience more aspects of humanity, this was one time he felt fortunate.

From Hallucinations to sounds, everyone seemed to be reacting differently to this airborne gas. Some were far more composed then others, however to say everyone was stressed would be an understatement.

The Ultimate Robot paused near the Nurse's Office as he heard rustling beyond the door.

Curiously the robot pushed the door open, only to see Tsumugi standing in front of the medical cabinet. She seemed to be rifling through one of the drawers.

"I do not think you should take anything from that cabinet without informing the rest of us." Keebo said as his brow furrowed.

Shirogane actually tensed momentarily, before shooting him an annoyed look. "If you're looking to police this place, I think you're a little late. The last few people who tried that are pushing up daisies."

The Robot frowned at her comment. "That is entirely inappropriate Miss Shirogane. Considering your previous actions and attitude, I think it's only fair to be cautious."

Tsumugi rolled her eyes as she pulled a bottle from the cabinet. "It's not poison this time you walking trashcan. It's just something to help me sleep. So don't blow a circuit."

"I take it you're having trouble sleeping?" Keebo asked as he quirked a brow.

"I normally sleep like a baby." she smirked before peering down at the bottle. "Though laying low and sleeping through this motive, seems better than the alternative."

"You act so cruel, but if you're going to such lengths, it must mean you're afraid of something too." Keebo mused as eyed the bottle in her hand.

The Cosplayer shook the bottle a couple of times, before offering a dry chuckle. "If you're expecting a heart to heart from me, you'll be disappointed."

Keebo folded his arms. "No I didn't think it would be so easy, but I still have hope that you might not be as heartless as you act."

"Who said it was an act?" Tsumugi smiled deviously, before tilting her head as the speakers churned to life.

 **"Holy Cow! It looks like we have a winner. Sheesh this must be a new record for your kiddos. We've got a stiff alert! Looks like someone couldn't face their fear and dished out a little homicide. You kiddos know how this works. Investigation and then trial!"**

* * *

 **31 Survivors Remain**

* * *

 ***AN***

 **YumiStar**

 _Hey I'm glad you're enjoying this so far. I wish you the absolute best. I hope your next project goes well, and you're more than happy to use any of the elements in this fic to your heart's content!_

 **ToonGuy**

 _Yeah I decided after much debate to show my first scene that was centered on the participants of the killing game. I won't feature them as often, but they will have a role to play going forward. Also I'm glad you enjoyed that little scene between the girls, I hope it came across as endearing._

 **ghostface4**

 _Haha well I'm glad to hear it! =)_

 **Monokenny and Benji**

 _I do love surprising people! I thought about a motive involving handcuffing people together. However my only issue is how to make it suspenseful._

 **Siggimondo**

 _THE POWER OF THE SHIP! Lol_

 **Guest**

 _I'm still laughing about the voyeuristic Chucky comment. That's priceless! Also yeah I like this series because sometimes you're given a bright moment only to have it wrenched away in the most worst possible way._

 **Dinodude8000**

 _Funny enough I had actually been considering using Sayaka's name. I thought it would be a fitting tribute._

 **PantaPanta**

 _I'm glad you're enjoying the direction so far! And as always you can bet Ouma always has an ulterior motive. He does nothing without purpose._

 **SuperedX**

 _I thought it would be interesting to show what's going on at the same time as the killing game._

 **McdrilaX**

 _I love all the theories, it's one of the reasons why I wanted to shake up the Mastermind. To keep people guessing till the very end._

 **darknessking6**

 _I wouldn't do anything so predictable as the wheel of death_

 **doomqwer**

 _Hello Despair my old friend! I've come to talk with you again._

 **DarthMaine**

 _There will be more sequences with the hostages as we go forward._

 **Guest**

 _You called it my friend! Fear Toxin indeed!_

 **Lee3234**

 _I thought it'd be cool to show a new perspective in the midst of this game._

 **The Kobold Necromancer**

 _Usami really has terrible manners. *sighs* What may have been if they weren't interrupted._


	69. Chapter 69: Phobia: Act Three

**Chapter 69: Phobia: Act Three**

 **12:57 P.M Day Twenty-Six**

 **Third Floor**

 **Hallway**

"Yo dude! If you can freaking hear us say something!" Owada called out as he walked down the hallway.

"Maybe he wanted to get something for lunch and just didn't say anything?" Fujisaki suggested though his lack of confidence was evident.

Ryoma frowned as he peered down the hallway. "I don't know kid. He's not the type to pull something like that, without telling one of us. It's been almost half an hour now."

"He did seem adamant he heard something. Though I suppose none of us have been able to trust what we've seen or heard today." Yamada murmured softly as he bowed his head.

"Shit I don't fucking like this one bit." Miu cursed as she snapped her head up. "The thousands of spiders on the floor aren't fucking real. They're just in your head." she chanted out loud.

Hoshi sighed. "Of all the morbid things the rest of us have been seeing, and spiders is your Achilles heel? You really are one in a million kid."

Miu blushed slightly, as she jabbed a finger at the tennis player. "Hey bite me short stuff! Not all of us have some dark gloomy ass past. Besides what's wrong with being afraid of spiders, they're fucking horrible."

Chihiro reached out and squeezed her hand. "I'll crush any of them that tries to bother you kay?"

The blonde's faced heated up slightly, but she numbly nodded her head.

"Ahem I don't think the Workshop door was open earlier." Hifumi mused as he pointed further down the hall.

"Yeah I think you're right about that big guy. Shit you better be stuffing your face right now Gonta." Owada muttered as he stalked ahead of the group, before kicking the door open.

"Gonta are y-" Mondo's voice caught in his throat at the scene in front of him.

There laying slumped against one of the tool cabinets, was none other than the Entomologist. A copious amount of blood was pooled around his massive frame. Several vicious looking nails riddled his torso, one rested in his throat, and another was lodged in his right eye having shattered the right lens on his glasses.

There was no doubt, Gonta Gokuhara was dead.

"GONTA!" Chihiro's voice cracked as he stared at the grisly scene in horror.

 _ **"Holy Cow! It looks like we have a winner. Sheesh this must be a new record for your kiddos. We've got a stiff alert! Looks like someone couldn't face their fear and dished out a little homicide. You kiddos know how this works. Investigation and then trial!"** _The speakers shut off after a few moments leaving an eerie silence over the room.

"N-No how did this happen! He was just with us a little while ago." Yamada stammered as he stumbled back a few feet.

Ryoma gritted his teeth as he steeled himself. "Everyone simmer down for a sec. Don't touch a thing either. You can bet Kiri and Shuichi are gonna need to cover every inch of this place."

"How the hell can you be so damn calm about this? Poor Gonta was turned into a fucking pincushion!" Miu yelled as she stared at the short statured boy.

Owada rolled his jaw a moment. "Iruma dude's right. I know it seems cold, but none of us have a clue what the heck we're freaking doing. If we wanna figure out who the shit did this, we need to wait for the others."

* * *

 **1:03 P.M Day Twenty-Six**

 **Unknown Location**

"Maru! Think you can whip up something for lunch? I'm starving." The boy whined as he lay on the couch with an exhausted expression.

The girl sighed as he rested her hands on her hips. "Yuta didn't you just eat breakfast a couple of hours ago? How can you already be hungry?"

The boy offered a sheepish smile, as he scratched his cheek. "Well yeah, but working out all the time really builds up an appetite."

"Jeez you really know how to over do it. Why do you work out so much anyways?" Komaru asked as she eyed the tanned boy.

"Well I have to stay in shape. With the way my family eats, if we don't exercise we'd blow up in no time. Last thing I want is to be the size of a whale, when we finally get out of here." The boy mused as he sat up, before drumming his fingers along the nearby coffee table.

Komaru huffed slightly as she curled a strand of hair around her index finger. "Yuta? You don't think I'm overweight do you? Because I don't work out all the time?"

The boy rested a hand against his chin, as he seemed to study her intently.

"Y-Yuta? Would you say something and stop just starring at me?" Komaru asked in an embarrassed manner.

"Heh sorry I was just trying to decide. I think you're perfect just the way you are Maru! You're not rail thin, but your not heavy either. Your perfectly soft in all the right spots, but toned where you need to be!" The boy said as he offered a thumbs up.

Komaru's face heated up as she jabbed a finger at him. "Y-You're not suppose to say things like that to girls! How can you be such a colossal meathead?"

Yuta shrugged his shoulders. "Iunno really. All I had growing up was my dad and sister. Sis though was always like one of us guys, so I don't really know how girly girls act."

"Just forget it." Komaru sighed softly, before tensing as the door to the apartment was abruptly flung open.

Yuta immediately flipped off the couch, as he landed in front of Komaru.

Suddenly a person wearing a Monokuma Mask stepped forward, they held out a high powered rifle in their hands as they gestured towards the pair. "You kids know how this works by now. We've got another trial that's about to begin soon. Which means you both get to enjoy the show, maybe if you're lucky you'll survive this one too."

Komaru swallowed as she wordlessly nodded at Yuta, before the pair obediently took a seat in front of the couch. "Can you at least tell us if my brother and Yuta's sister are alright?"

The masked figure shrugged. "Why ruin the suspense? You'll both see soon enough." the effeminate voice offered, before flipping on the TV in front of them. "Don't worry the show will begin soon enough."

* * *

 **1:12 P.M Day Twenty-Six**

 **Third Floor**

 **Workshop**

Several minutes had passed since the discovery of Gonta's body.

As per usual a large majority had elected to go over the various alibi's.

A few smaller groups had elected to investigate the crime scene and the surrounding floor.

Kyoko lips pursed into a fine line as she stared at the Monokuma Files, for a long moment.

 **Monokuma Case File #7**

 **Victim : Gonta Gokuhara**

 **"The Victim suffered at least a dozen puncture wounds. Several are merely superficial and one lethal. One however hit the jugular and another pieced the victim's right eye. Cause of death was due to blood loss"**

 **"The time of death is approximately 12:45 P.M "**

 **"The body was discovered at approximately 1:00 P.M"**

"I suppose it's hoping too much for this to be just another hallucination." Fujisaki breathed softly as he felt his throat grow tight.

Miu who stood next to him reached down and wordlessly laced one of her hands with his.

Kyoko bowed her head slightly. "I'm sorry Chihiro, but I'm fairly sure this is real. How did all of you find him?" she asked as she looked around the amassed group.

Ryoma pulled his beanie down as he shook his head. "We were all playing pool in the Rec Room. The big guy mentioned hearing some sort of noise, honestly we thought he probably was hearing things. When he didn't come back we all came to investigate."

"So all of you were together the entire time then?" Kiri asked as her gaze flitted around the group.

"Christ yeah. We all started to worry when it had been almost half an hour, and he still hadn't returned. It's like Hoshi said all five of us started searching the third floor, before finding him like this." Owada shook his head. _ ***TRUTH BULLET***_

"Whoever did this is a fucking bastard. I don't know why anyone would pull this shit . The big lug, he never hurt anyone. He looked like he could break you in half, but shit he was so fucking nice." Miu bit the inside of her cheek.

"She's right! There's no one who doesn't like Gonta. This must be a random attack." Yamada exclaimed loudly.

"Unfortunately it's too soon to establish why he was targeted. Mikan what have you found?" Kyoko asked as she peered over at the Nurse.

Tsumiki's brow was furrowed in concentration, as she knelt next to the boy's body.

Gonta lay slumped against one of the large drawers on the far side of the room. His entire suit was soaked in blood. His right glass lens had been shattered by what appeared to be a nail.

"From what I can tell the file is absolutely right. There are numbers nails puncturing his torso and it would have been painful, but none of them would have been lethal. I'm not entirely sure even the one through his eye would have killed him. These nails aren't very long, but the one that hit his jugular was definitely the killing blow. It wouldn't have taken long for him to bleed out, especially if his heart rate was elevated." _***TRUTH BULLET***_

"Wait a fucking second! He was killed by a nail? Are you saying someone used a nail gun?" Miu asked with a bewildered expression. _***TRUTH BULLET***_

"Shit that's messed up. How screwed up do you gotta be to pull some shit like that?" Owada gritted his teeth as he looked around.

Kyoko's brow furrowed slightly. "What I find curious is that most modern nail gun's have a safety feature to prevent them from being used easily as a weapon. They shouldn't be able to be fired from a distance. Clearly this wasn't the case here." _***TRUTH BULLET***_

"Maybe someone tampered with one of them?" Fujisaki suggested.

"Better yet perhaps they never possessed such a safety feature in the first place. Let's not forget that our captor time and time again has handed us weapons." Kiri murmured as she stooped next to Mikan. "Are you alright? I understand you were shaken earlier this morning." Kyoko said in a low voice.

Tsumiki nodded her head weakly. "I-I'll be fine. I have to, I don't want the person behind this to get away."

"Yo lavender locks! I know this ain't my strong suite, but you think one of these did it?" Owada said as he gestured at a series of three nail guns that rested on a nearby workbench.

Kyoko paced across the room, before carefully scrutinizing each of them. "Considering the injuries, it's very likely. I'm going to wait till Saihara is done and have him check for fingerprints."

"I almost completely forgot he had that." Chihiro murmured as he wiped at his eyes, with his free hand. The Programmer was trying to avoid starring at Gonta's body.

Miu gently squeezed his hand once more as her brow furrowed. "So all we gotta do is find some prints and we're in business. Then we can fucking fry the jackass who hurt Gonta."

* * *

 **1:25 P.M Day Twenty-Six**

 **Third Floor**

 **Hallway**

"Are we certain the killer even came this way?" Kaede asked quietly as she peered along the hallway.

Shuichi nodded his head slightly. "I'm fairly certain of it.I noticed a few specks of blood that are in the direction of the stairwell. By now it's likely been trampled over, but maybe there's still something we can salvage."

Ryoko who was already on the stairwell peered up at the pair. "I see several more traces of blood. It's sort of strange that there's more blood near the stairs, then next to the Workshop door itself. ***TRUTH BULLET***

Footsteps could be heard along the stairs as Keebo emerged holding a garment in his hand. "Um excuse me, but perhaps this is of some importance. I found this black glove resting at the base of the stairwell. I noticed there was blood on it as well." _***TRUTH BULLET***_

The Ultimate Detective eye's widened. "That's definitely a clue. I can't put my finger on it yet, but I'm almost certain I've seen that glove before."

The Pianist brow furrowed. "Why would the killer leave it somewhere like that? It just seems a huge clue to just leave behind don't you think?"

"That's true. It does seem rather careless, though we have to consider the fact that our killer may not have been in their right mind. If they were in a state of panic, they may have made some careless mistakes." Ryoko mused as she tapped her chin. _ ***TRUTH BULLET***_

"If they weren't in a panic, they certainly must have been bold. I mean there was five people in the rec room, just down the hallway. I am inclined to believe this was an unplanned attack." Shuichi mused as he stared at the glove intently. "To be safe we should cover the rest of the Third Floor, before checking back at the crime scene. We need to make sure we don't miss anything."

A weak smile teased Kaede's lips as she regarded the boy. "You really have come along way Sai. You were so shy at first, and regardless of the circumstances you've really changed. I mean that in a good way, I'm happy to see you taking a charge and being confident."

The Detective offered her a soft smile. "I wish it had been under better circumstances myself, but I have you to thank for that. Now come on we shouldn't waste any time." he mused as he draped an arm over her shoulder.

A certain amnesiac watched the exchange rather intently.

* * *

 **1:31 P.M Day Twenty-Six**

 **Third Floor**

 **Rec Room**

"I don't know this sort of seems like a long fucking shot." Fuyuhiko mused as he peered around the rec room. Several balls still laid scattered across the pool table. "I mean five damn people were in the room with the Gonta. You really think there might be something in here?"

"Well as it seems we don't have very many avenues to explore. The scene of the crime and the hallway are being searched already. This was the last place he was seen, before being killed." Celestia mused quietly as she still had yet to release Fuyuhiko's arm from her grasp.

Pekoyama's gaze flitted around the room momentarily, before her attention focused on the gambler. "Are you incapable of walking without support? I don't think Fuyuhiko needs you glued to his side." Her voice was neutral though there was some steel behind her gaze.

There was a brief moment of surprise evident in the Gambler's eyes, before she loosened her grip. "My apologies Pekoyama. I had an episode earlier and Fuyuhiko was kind enough to lend me an arm."

The Ultimate Gangster looked between the pair momentarily. A brief look of shame flitted to his face as he regarded Peko. "No need to bark at her Peko, I just happened to be there. Anyways let's focus on this shit. Never would have thought anyone would target the big idiot." he sighed as he shoved his hands into his jacket.

The Swordswoman seemed visibly relax as she nodded her head slightly. "It may not have been intentional or perhaps he wasn't even the intended target. It's hard to say what his killer may have been seeing at the time of the crime." _ ***TRUTH BULLET***_

"If it's anything like what I've seen, I can only imagine." Celestia mused in a dry tone.

"Yeah seems like we all saw different things." The boy muttered as he eyed Peko out of the corner of his eyes.

The vivid images of his evening with Shirogane rushed back to him, causing him to tense up. His fear had manifested itself in a very different form. He feared confronting Peko with the truth. Not only did he fear her scorn, but more so the possibility that she would kill Shirogane without hesitation. Though he felt like a coward, in a strange sense he was also protecting her. At least that's what he tried to tell himself.

* * *

 **1:37 P.M Day Twenty-Six**

 **First Floor**

 **Dining Room**

Hajime offered a weak smile as he gently ran a hand through Nanami's hair. The Gamer's head was propped in his lap. Tears still filled her eyes as she stared up at him. "Gonta was such a sweetheart. Why would anyone want to hurt him? It doesn't make any sense." she murmured softly.

Hinata reached down with his other hand, before brushing a few tears out of her eyes. "Aki I can't give you all those answers, I didn't know him very well but I know he meant a lot to you. I promise we'll do everything we can to make sure the person behind this doesn't get away."

The Ultimate Gamer sniffed slightly as she meekly nodded her head. ""I'll do my very best then."

Kirumi cleared her throat, before raising her bare hand to her mouth. "I know it's difficult, especially considering that the symptoms of the motive still haven't subsided but we really should discuss everyone's whereabouts."

"Mom's right. The show has to go on." Kokichi said as he bowed his head with a sad expression. "So I'll go first! Me and Nagito were chilling in the Aquarium right before the announcement went off." Ouma exclaimed as his demeanor seemed to shift almost immediately. _***TRUTH BULLET***_

Komaeda offered the boy a surprised glance. "I must admit I'm surprised you'd admit being in the same proximity as me."

"While it is refreshing to hear something other than lies out of this one, it makes me uncomfortable knowing he was around you at all." Tenko frowned as she folded her arms.

"Regardless how anyone feels about Nagito, unless they're both lying he seems to have an alibi." Naegi offered quietly before his gaze flitted between Mukuro and Asahina who sat on either side of him. He could tell the swimmer seemed as exhausted as him, while Mukuro didn't appear phased. Clearly she'd seen many horrible things as a Soldier, she must have possessed a greater control over her fear.

"Sheesh I can't believe I'm saying it, but it does sound like Komaeda has a pretty decent alibi." Kaito mused with a frown.

"Hmph perhaps that is true, however I still would like to know where you were during all of this?" Togami said as his gaze settled on the Ultimate Cosplayer.

"Me? Well I was standing in the Nurse's Office when the announcement went off. You can ask Keebo to verify it. He was in the process of lecturing me at the time." Shirogane smirked slightly. "Nice try though." _ ***TRUTH BULLET***_

The Ultimate Swimmer rubbed her palms together, before clearing her throat. "Well I've been with someone since this morning. Junko helped me through a rough spell this morning, we went to check on Naegi. The three of us were together for most of the morning. Since around noon we've been with Sakura,Tenko, and Akane. We were actually in here when the announcement went off." The Swimmer offered quietly. _***TRUTH BULLET***_

Oogami nodded her head. "Asahina is correct. I spent most of the earlier morning mediating and trying to focus on something beyond the hallucinations and sounds. Akane,Tenko, and I met with the others shortly after finishing our training."

"Hmph I suppose that lends credence to several more testimonies. Currently speaking only about half us are present, but we should be thorough. Anyone else care to volunteer where they were at the time of the crime?" Togami asked as she peered around the room.

"Well Hyoko and I were in the Arcade Hall. She was having trouble coping with all the voices and I agreed to accompany her." The Maid offered softly. _***TRUTH BULLET***_

The Petite blonde bit her lower lip as she wiped her eyes with the sleeves of her kimono. "I miss Gonta, I'd give just about anything for him to still be here." She hiccupped, before eying the Maid. "Thank you for being there when I needed you Sis." she murmured softly.

Tsumugi drummed her fingers along the table. "Least there's more space now without the Neanderthal here. So test subject where exactly were you?" she asked as she stared over at Hajime.

Hinata's eyes narrowed slightly. "Having to answer to you of all people is a sick joke." he sighed. "I checked on Chiaki and Mikan to make sure they were alright, but I was in my room when the announcement went off."

"And do you have any witnesses? Were your girlfriends with you?" Shirogane smirked widened.

"Back off! Hajime would never hurt anyone, he's not that kind of person. He'd especially never hurt someone as kind as Gonta." Chiaki said as she stared balefully.

"Oh? Is that so? Because according to the results I found in the Hospital, it sounds like Hinata displays borderline sociopathic tendencies. Tell me Hajime, what exactly was haunting you today? Even I was having a difficult time. When you have such a twisted mind, you need the right kind of drugs to shut your mind down." The Cosplayer laughed.

Hajime's brow furrowed. "I didn't see or hear anything. I'm not sure how you found those results, but your own suggestion is flawed. If I was indeed a sociopath, why in the world would this attack seem so desperate? If my brain wasn't susceptible to fear in the same way, I would have had no reason to act upon some illusion." He shook his head. "I'm not a Sociopath though. Whatever those experiments were, I still care about my friends and loved ones."

"While Hinata's condition is troubling he does present a prudent point. This crime does not seem premeditated. From my understanding Gokuhara was there by chance, not by design. Beyond that there was so many other more practical weapons and yet the culprit used a nail gun, clearly they were panicked." Togami mused as he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"Unless of course that's what the blackened wants us all to assume. Such an assumption would naturally clear some of us, but perhaps they only wanted it to seem desperate." Nagito said as he offered a thin smile. "Where exactly where you Byakuya?"

The Heir's lips pulled into a fine line. "If you must know I was in the library at the time and before anyone asks, I do not have a witness."

Maki sighed as she glanced around the room a moment, before gesturing at Kaito. "I was checking on that idiot. He was being a giant baby and I wanted to make sure he didn't hurt himself. We were still together when the bear made his announcement." _***TRUTH BULLET***_

Momota bowed his head. "You don't have to be so blunt Maki Roll." he muttered.

Nanami cleared her throat. "I was with Miki all day. I had some pretty gruesome nightmares, but I tried to focus on consoling her. She was taking stock on supplies in the Hospital at the time of the crime. _ ***TRUTH BULLET***_

"Well I think that just leaves our prime suspect. What about you Soda? Did you finally snap after a little too much stress?" Shirogane offered him a wicked smile as she laced her hands.

The Mechanic lips pulled into a fine line. "I don't have anything to say to you. Like Hinata I was in my room. I spent most of the day there." he said with a slight scowl.

"Why do you presume that Kazuichi is the culprit anyways?" Togami asked as he glanced over at the Cosplayer. "Or is this just merely another sick game for you?"

Tsumugi shrugged her shoulders slightly. "Who can really say? What I will say is that our victim was killed by a nail gun from what I understand. If that's the case it's logical to assume Soda already knew these guns didn't have a security feature on them. That they were already a prime weapon in the right hand."

"Maybe that makes some sense, but I mean how many of us knew that in the first place? I mean in movies those things never have anything to prevent them from being used like a weapon. I certainly didn't know there was even such a feature added." Makoto admitted.

An amused smile played on Mukuro's lips. "Naegels does make an excellent point. Sure Kazuichi would have likely have found out from his time in the workshop, but the average person wouldn't have known. They could have picked it up without realizing that most nail guns can't be fired like that."

"In any case it's merely speculation. We need to establish everyone else's alibis in order to discern the truth." Togami mused quietly

Tenko eyed Akane who sat next to her with a vacant expression. "Owari are you alright?" she asked quietly.

The Gymnast found herself starring at each of her deceased siblings, that lay in a massive pile in the middle of the room. She let out an audible gasp as the Aikido Master shook her. "W-what?" she asked numbly as she stared at the black haired girl.

"I was asking if you were alright? You've had that blank expression for a while." Tenko frowned.

Akane frowned slightly. "Sorry this damn drug is still fucking with my head." she murmured.

* * *

 **1:54 P.M Day Twenty-Six**

 **Third Floor**

 **Workshop**

"There's no fingerprints at all on the door. Owada said the door was already standing open, which means he didn't touch the handle. Though there's no reason why this handle wouldn't have fingerprints on it. Someone wiped it clean." Shuichi mused before pacing across the room as he gestured at one of the Nail Gun's. "This is our murder weapon. I'm almost positive."

"You're sure it's this one?" Kyoko asked as she regarded the tool.

Shuichi nodded his head slightly. "Yeah there's no doubt about it. I found prints all over the other two, they seem to match. I'm willing to bet their probably Soda's, but this third one has been completely wiped clean, like the door. In a weird way the absence of anything is just as telling. We can't determine who did it, but they were at least coherent enough to clean up after themselves." ***TRUTH BULLET***

"Indeed this does perhaps change things. We assumed our culprit's attack was random and the result was messy. However this required someone who was thinking clearly to go to such lengths." Kiri mused as she eyed the boy a moment. "Did you and the others find anything else?"

"Traces of blood on the stairwell, but strangely enough there's not much near the door to the Workshop. I suspect someone intentionally left the blood there, because we also found a glove on the stairwell covered in blood. If someone had enough forethought to wipe the prints off this nail gun, would they have really left such a vital clue behind? I think they wanted us to find it."

The Lavender haired girl's brow furrowed. "Shuichi may I see the glove?"

"Yeah have at it. I can't help but feel that I've seen it before." He mused as he pulled a small bag out of his jacket, before holding it out to her.

Kyoko carefully opened it, before examining the black glove. Her eyes widened in surprise. "This is Kirumi's. I'd recognize it anywhere, it even has the silver ring on the back of the glove."

Saihara frowned slightly. "She certainly would know how to clean up after herself. Do we have any idea about her alibi?"

"Not a clue. Don't forget I've been up here like you since the investigation began. Let's hope the others have had more luck establishing everyone's whereabouts." Kyoko said just as the a chiming sound could be heard in the distance.

 _ **"DING DONG! So super sleuths I hope you found some juicy clues, because the time for investigating is officially over. If you kiddos would so kindly make your way to the elevator, we can get this show on the road!"**_ Monokuma's voice echoed throughout the room.

* * *

 ***TRUTH BULLETS***

 **Mondo's Account**

 **Mikan's Autopsy**

 **Shirogane's Account**

 **Nail Gun**

 **Removed Safety Feature**

 **Kirumi's Account**

 **Maki's Account**

 **Black Gloves**

 **Location of bloodstains**

 **Aoi's Account**

 **Wiped Fingerprints on Nail Gun**

 **Cleaned Doorknob**

 **Panicked Blackened**

 **Impulsive Kill**

 **Nanami's Account**

 **Hallucinations**

 **Ouma's Account**

* * *

 **31 Survivors Remain**

* * *

 ***AN***

 **Net Neutrality**

 _Hey it's wonderful to see you back! I really appreciate all the work you've put into the tropes page. It really means a lot to me. I hope you enjoy where things go from here =)_

 **Guest**

 _No dice my friend. The victim was poor Gonta!_

 **Monokenny and Benji**

 _You and your shipping soul! You just can't help yourself can you? Hehe_

 **Zephyrius29**

 _Funny enough I tried to reign in Usami's obnoxiousness in this and the previous fic. She drove me nuts in DR2._

 **YumiStar**

 _I'm glad the sense of tension and paranoia translated well._

 **doomqwer**

 _Thanks Doom! Hope you enjoyed this chapter too =)_

 **Smashking97**

 _Nah I'm not going to use them in this fic. To be honest they really seemed to only serve the role of wasting time in V3. At least in my opinion._

 **Pokemon Trainer Tom**

 _First of all, I love your theories. This was definitely not a premediated crime, but definitely one that was spur of the moment._

 **ShinyOshawottKing1**

 _Wow you really were going wild with that guess, though I guess I can see your reasoning._

 **Dinodude8000**

 _Our minds definitely do think alike in more than one way. I thought this motive might be simple, but it's definitely effective. Fear can drive people to do things they'd normally never do._

 **Fangren**

 _Really the purpose of Shirogane claiming Celestia's secret was the fact that she was certain that the gambler would never willing own up to her real name._

 **ghostface4**

MAAAYYYBBEE

 **PantaPanta**

 _Writing Kokichi is always a challenge. I want to allude to things he's doing, but leave an air of mystery to his reasoning. I feel like it's important that he remain an enigma to those around him as long as possible._

 **darknessking6**

 _Love your thoughts on the potential suspects. You'll just have to see if it lines up going into the trial!_

 **The Kobold Necromancer**

 _Truth be told my friend, I had the scene with Kaito/Maki placed to add a tiny bit of levity to the chapter. Everything else was so DAMN dark that I needed something a bit lighter to balance things out. This motive allowed me a rare chance to sort of have deceased characters make a cameo as well, so the students could come face to face with their own insecurities and fears._

 **Gatekeeper TAR**

 _I tried to strike a balance between those characters who were able to cope versus the ones who were ultimately struggling. There's a few who's fears have been kept close to their chest. It will be explored though for sure._

 **JustAnotherAuthor64**

 _I do enjoy raising death flags and then subverting that expectation. Suspense is always important in a fic like this =)_

 **DarthMaine**

 _Well I hope I didn't off someone you were very fond of my friend._

 **Cinderfall201**

 _I can't really comment on Chisa one way or another at the moment. As for the hallucinations it was a cool way of having them tackle their past and even come face to face with some of the deceased._

 **ToonGuy**

 _Yeah I enjoyed writing that last chapter, but it definitely tackled some dark subject matter. It was important though to show just how nightmarish some of their fears could be. That and not everyone's fears are as powerful as others, we all handle things like that differently. It was a way to challenge the characters in a way I haven't been able to do so far._


	70. Chapter 70: Phobia: Act Four

***TRUTH BULLETS***

 **Mondo's Account**

 **Mikan's Autopsy**

 **Shirogane's Account**

 **Nail Gun**

 **Removed Safety Feature**

 **Kirumi's Account**

 **Maki's Account**

 **Black Gloves**

 **Location of bloodstains**

 **Aoi's Account**

 **Wiped Fingerprints on Nail Gun**

 **Cleaned Doorknob**

 **Panicked Blackened**

 **Impulsive Kill**

 **Nanami's Account**

 **Hallucinations**

 **Ouma's Account**

* * *

 **Monokuma Case File #7**

 **Victim : Gonta Gokuhara**

 **"The Victim suffered at least a dozen puncture wounds. Several are merely superficial and one lethal. One however hit the jugular and another pieced the victim's right eye. Cause of death was due to blood loss"**

 **"The time of death is approximately 12:45 P.M "**

 **"The body was discovered at approximately 1:00 P.M"**

* * *

 **Chapter 70: Phobia: Act Four**

 **2:06 P.M Day Twenty-Six**

 **?**

 **?**

"This is such bullshit! You just wait till my big brother gets out of there! He and Pekoyama will make all of you assholes pay for this shit!" A teenage girl exclaimed with a furious expression.

The Masked person that stood behind her sighed, as they pressed the barrel of the rifle against the back of her head. "Yeah Yeah Natsumi. You say this every damn trial. You're really lucky I'm not allowed to kill you indiscriminately."

"Tch go ahead you fucking little worm. What are you afraid of you? You're just a fucking pussy." she spat.

A small sigh escaped the other inhabitant in the room. "Please Sumi. Don't cause so much trouble for our captors. We shouldn't test them alright?" a man with glasses asked as he stared over at the girl with a weak smile.

"But Mister Fujisaki! Aren't you sick of seeing this shit too? I mean damn if they want to kill us, why don't they just get it over with? This is like a million times worse." She girl muttered.

The man offered her a thoughtful smile, as he eyed the masked individual out of the corner of his eye. "Of course I'm tired of it, but I don't want to do anything to put Chihiro in anymore danger. I don't want him to be punished for something I did."

The blonde bit the inside of her cheek as she clenched her fists. "You guys wouldn't actually punish big brother because of me would you?" her voice was far more uncertain now.

A malicious chuckle escaped the masked individual behind her. "Anything is possible. Despair can come at any moment. Just keep in mind that I may not be able to kill either of you without orders, but there are far worse things than death."

Taichi's eyes widened slightly as he scooted closer to the teenager girl, before wrapping an arm around her. "Nothing of that nature will be necessary. We will do as you wish."

Natsumi scowled and was about to fire off a nasty response, before noticing the serious expression in Fujisaki's eyes. She bit her tongue as her gaze flitted back to the live broadcast as the trial room began to be filled.

Yet another trial was about to begin.

* * *

 **2:11 P.M Day Twenty-Six**

 **Basement Floor**

 **Trial Room**

 _ **"Sheesh what's with all the sour faces? Look on the bright side kiddos. That nasty bout of fear should have run it's course, now all you gotta do is nail the culprit! Get it? Nail the culprit? Cus bug boy got nailed really hard!"**_ Monokuma cracked up into a fit of giggles as he clutched at his side.

"No one here finds that amusing. If you're done running your mouth, we here to find justice for Gonta!" Nanami exclaimed as she pressed her hands against her podium.

"Indeed, we have no intention of trading words with the likes of you." Oogami said in a low voice.

 _ **"YUK YUK YUK! Fine have it your way kiddos, rob a bear of one of the few things he cherishes. Ahem I do need to reiterate something before we begin. I know you little buttercups were a little bit miffed that I toyed with the rules in the last trial. I don't need you bitching about fairness, so going forward the rules are as they were originally. You can still sacrifice someone if you can't reach a consensus, however that option leaves the table if you already have clearly unmasked the guilty party. "**_ Monokuma grinned.

"Can we assume this ruling will remain constant? Or do you intend to change it again at your own discretion?" Hajime asked as he narrowed his eyes slightly.

 _ **"Ooooh your gaze doth wound me sir! And honestly who knows? Don't forget that I'm well within my rights to add or change the rules at my discretion. Don't forget that's a part of the rules as well, but that's how it is for now so make the most of it!"** _the bear exclaimed as he pumped one of his paws into the air.

Fuyuhiko sighed as he shoved his hands into his pockets. "So let's not beat around the damn bush. Let's start with the most obvious part, the cause of death."

The Ultimate Nurse cleared her throat, before speaking. "According my autopsy, the victim received numerous superficial wounds in his torso. However he received a grievous wound in his right eye, though the killing blow as undoubtedly the nail that pierced his jugular. He would have bled out in a matter of a couple of minutes at most."

"So someone must have lured the big guy into the workshop and then bam they attacked him!" Kaito exclaimed as he slammed his hand against the podium.

"Do you even listen to yourself ? How someone like you could be accepted into the damn space program is scary as shit." Miu sighed. "Look Fuji,Owada,Yamada,Hoshi, Gonta, and I were in the Rec Room. The big guy claimed to hear some sort of sound and wanted to investigate. We had no idea he was actually hearing something that was real, we figured it was in his damn head." The Inventor said as she bowed her head. _***TRUTH BULLET***_

"So unless our culprit was just hoping lure in a random victim, it is highly unlikely this was a premeditated trap." Maki mused. "Also I'm the only one get's to talk to Momota like that, do you understand me?" The Assassin's eyes bore into Iruma's.

The blonde let out a yelp. "Y-Yes Ma'am!"

"So if we assume that it wasn't premeditated, it was most likely spurt of the moment. Meaning our culprit either didn't know the safety feature on modern nail guns or knew ahead of time that these didn't possess that trait. I don't think we can establish which it may be, beyond a shadow of a doubt." Makoto offered with a thoughtful expression.

"Hmph I still say we start with someone with no alibi who spends a lot of time in the workshop. Maybe Souda was having a horrible experience, perhaps he was seeing his princess being butchered. Perhaps when he saw Gonta he saw Shinguji instead. I don't think it's a stretch to say he'd pull that trigger without hesitation." Shirogane mused.

"Do you even have any evidence? Because it seems like you're just trying to start trouble again." Kaede frowned as she stared over at the Cosplayer.

"She's not wrong about everything. If Shinguji was still here I can't say I wouldn't want to hurt him for what he did, but I never went to the Third Floor today." The Mechanic sighed as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Honestly I paid my respects to the memorial in the dining hall, and after seeing something horrible I've spent the rest of the time sort of sulking in my room."

"I can attest to seeing Soda this morning. He was pretty bothered by something, but I walked him back to his room. I can't say what he did after that though." Hinata mused.

"Perhaps we should weigh all our options before honing in on one particular person, less we make an unfortunate decision." Celestia mused.

Kokichi grinned impishly. "So just for the record, where were you at the time of the murder? You weren't with us in the dining hall when we were collecting Alibi's so we don't really know yet."

The Gambler's composure wilted momentarily as she closed her eyes. "I was in the Casino actually. Trying to distract myself from the motive at hand."

"I don't suppose you have anyone to vouch for that do you?" Hoshi asked as he eyed the Lolita girl.

A sigh escaped Fuyuhiko. "As it so happens I was with her before Gonta was killed, and we were together up until the time the body announcement was made."

"I believe you mentioned having an episode earlier?" Pekoyama asked as her gaze scrutinized Celestia.

The raven haired beauty merely nodded her head. "Yes as it so happens I was, Fuyuhiko was thoughtful enough to keep me company."

Yamada scratched the back of his head. "Thoughtful? Not exactly what one would expect when describing him." he muttered.

"Why don't you say a little louder next time fatass? Just because I can't kill you, doesn't mean I can't hurt you." The shorter boy snapped.

"Enough the last thing we need is two degenerates fighting in the middle of the trial" Tenko offered as she looked between the pair with a frustrated expression.

Hajime cleared his throat. "Getting back on track, instead of throwing random accusations we should probably eliminate suspects based on alibis. As we've established in the past having just a sole witness isn't enough in this game, but I believe we have a lot of people who have ironclad alibis."

"He's definitely right about that. As Asahina said earlier there are six of us who were in the dining hall at the time of the murder. Naegi,Asahina,Sakura,Tenko,Akane, and I were all there when the announcement was made and we'd been together well before the crime was committed." Mukuro offered as her gaze swept around the room. "I think that should clear us."

Ryoma nodded his head in agreement. "That does seem hard to dispute. Of course we had a similar situation, the five of us who were still in the rec room never left until we left as a group to look for Gonta."

"Then that leaves exactly twenty people. Sure some of them still have alibis, but without multiple witnesses it's difficult to corroborate their stories." Pekoyama mused with a thoughtful expression.

"If we want to continue narrowing down our suspects, I think we can fairly easily eliminate Keebo as a suspect. It's clear from the crime itself that this was unlikely premeditated and an impulsive action. However unlike most of us Keebo wasn't affected by the motive, so he'd have no clear reason to act on it." Shuichi offered.

"Hmph that does seem to carry some amount of logic behind it. However as Pekoyama pointed out, everyone else either doesn't have an alibi, or only has a single witness which is hardly compelling. Unfortunately I find myself in the same situation. If we want to get any further now, we're going to have to rely on more than the alibis." Togami mused as he scrutinized the group.

"Well Mr. Gokuhara was physically strong. Maybe it had to be someone really tough too?" Yamada suggested halfheartedly.

"I-I don't think that's necessarily true. Tough or not just about anyone could have pulled it off. It doesn't take much strength to pull a trigger." Mikan countered softly. _***TRUTH BULLET***_

"I know most of us are under the assumption this was a sporadic crime, but is it possible that Gonta had any enemies here?" Maki asked as her gaze flitted around the trial room.

"Not likely. I can't imagine Gonta doing anything to upset someone either." Kokichi mused as he laced his hands behind his head. "I say we stop sweating bullets and just off Shirogane with a good old sacrifice. I mean if this wasn't planned, I'd much rather someone as sweet as her take one for the team."

"Well you're well within your rights to do so, but ask yourself this. Are you comfortable with someone else dying on top of me? Let's not forget what happened when you all sacrificed Kuwata." She chuckled softly.

"Tch I doubt a bitch like you even has someone as a hostage." Iruma sneered as she shot a dark look at the cosplayer.

"Maybe you're right, but do you think that Monokuma would just make things that simple?" Shirogane asked as she quirked a single brow.

"W-What are you trying to say?" Aoi asked with a hint of nervousness in her voice.

 _ **"YUK YUK YUK. Shirogane is absolutely right. I wouldn't have planned this out without a backup plan. Sacrifice someone who doesn't have a hostage, and I'll kill another hostage at random."**_ The bear grinned darkly.

"Wait you're saying that you won't just target that person's closest person, but instead you'll kill one of our friends or family members at random?" Naegi asked as he clutched the podium in front of him.

 _ **"Well let no one say that you aren't a good listener. Hey maybe it's worth it to ya, taking the easy way. If you're really self-serving, you gotta think what are the odds of it being someone you know? That's how the world usually works right? So long as you don't have to deal with that loss what does it really matter?"** _The dual toned bear chortled.

Fuyuhiko scowled. "I really can't wait to get a chance to cave your head in."

The bear grinned wildly. _ **"BAHAHA don't get ahead of yourself. You might get your head caved in long before you get the chance."**_

Oogami frowned as she folded her massive arms. "Considering that is indeed the case, I believe such an alternative is not acceptable. I am not comfortable with sacrificing an innocent life even to see someone such as Shirogane punished."

Hifumi cleared his throat as he adjusted his glasses. "I don't think Miss Shirogane is really that bad, I think she's just misunderstood."

"Yeah well you'll forgive me if I don't believe that big guy. My bro would still be here if not for her, either way seems like we gotta do this the old fashion." Owada mused.

"Well if we're in agreement, I suggest we scrutinize the evidence more. " Kyoko suggested as she raised a hand to her chin. "For starters we can discuss what Shuichi discovered when he dusted for fingerprints."

"Gosh I forgot all about Saihara getting that from Monokuma. Did you find anything on any of the nailguns?" Aoi asked as she quirked a single brow.

A small sigh escaped the detective. "Unfortunately it's less about what I found, and more about what I didn't discover. From what I could tell someone had wiped prints from one of the guns, likely the one that committed the murder. Secondly the doorknob on the inside of the room had been wiped clean as well." _***TRUTH BULLET***_

Ryoko's gaze flitted over to Saihara. "Perhaps we should discuss the clue Keebo discovered?" She suggested as her brow furrowed slightly.

The Detective nodded his head as he held out a bag containing the confiscated glove. "Keebo found this along the stairwell leading to the second floor. As you can see it's covered in blood."

"Why the heck would anyone leave that shit just laying around?" Owada muttered as he rubbed the back of his head. "You sure you found it on the stairs?"

"Yes I found right at the base of the stairs. Shuichi and everyone else had been following a trail of blood to that point." The Robot offered quietly.

Asahina's brow furrowed slightly. "That glove. It looks really familiar to me."

"It should because it belongs to Kirumi Tojo." Kyoko said as her gaze flitted towards the maid. "You claim to have been in the Arcade with Hiyoko at the time of the crime, but neither of you have any witnesses to that assertion. Do you have any way of proving that you were in fact there at that time?" Kiri asked as she raised a single brow. "I couldn't help but notice you're not wearing any gloves at the moment, which is unlike you."

"Sis you don't have to say anything." Hiyoko spoke up with a worried expression as she bit her lower lip.

The Maid offered a weak smile as she tipped her head slightly. "It's alright Hiyoko, I have no qualms with owning up to my mistakes. It seems I was careless in my attempts to cover my tracks."

"Kirumi what are you saying?!" Togami's voice was barely above a whisper as he stared at her in disbelief.

"I believe she's taking credit for Gonta's death or am I mistaken?" Nagito offered a thin smile.

"There's no way. Kirumi has only ever looked after all of us, why would she hurt anyone?" Fujisaki asked with a confused expression.

"Fear leads to all sorts of unexpected results." Tsumugi mused with a light chuckle.

"I don't know. This doesn't feel right to me, my gut is telling me something is off." Akane frowned.

The Soldier's eyes narrowed slightly. "Kirumi you seem fairly at peace with this result. Why go to so much trouble, if you're going to admit to your guilt so easily now?"

"Because I don't wish to see anyone else hurt. Even to save myself, I don't wish anyone else to be harmed. My initial panic caused me to try and cover up after myself, but I'm willing to face the consequences of my actions. If any of you have any doubt in my words, then simply sacrifice me. No one else has to suffer." Kirumi said quietly. "Unlike most of you I have no one outside of this place that can be used against me."

Kazuichi clenched his jaw. "Why the hell would you do something like that Kirumi? Why Gonta of all people?"

"I'm very curious of that answer myself." Celestia murmured as she scrutinized the maid.

Kirumi laced her fingers together as she kept her gaze fixed on her podium. "I left Hiyoko in the Arcade after I began having a terrible hallucination. I found myself in a state of panic and before I knew it, I was in the workshop. I was trying to escape the horrific images following me, that's when Gonta must have come in. He must have heard my screams, but I didn't see him at all. I saw something grotesque, I panicked and that's when I reached for the Nail Gun." The Maid offered in a low manner.

"So the sound the big guy heard was you?" Owada asked with a dumbfounded expression.

"Indeed I never meant for this to happen, but as I said please sacrifice me so the rest of you can move on." She said as she slowly worked her jaw.

"It's a very convincing story, but unfortunately for you I don't believe a moment of it. As someone who struggles to express himself, I know when someone is acting. I'm sure you've spent quite some time with that made up story. However it's just that isn't it? It's just a story." Nagito said with a thin smile.

Oogami's brow furrowed. "Why in the world would Kirumi lie about her role in a crime like this? Be willing to sacrifice herself no less?"

Kyoko let out a soft sigh. "Unfortunately Oogami the real question his who she was willing to sacrifice herself for. I don't think her story is a lie, but I don't think it's her story, but rather the person she's protecting."

The Maid's head snapped up as a look of steel filled her eyes. "I have confessed to the murder of Gonta Gokuhara. There is no reason to prolong this anymore, I'm willing to face the punishment I deserve."

"Kirumi just stop." Byakuya's voice was surprisingly soft as he adjusted his glasses. "I won't allow you to throw away your life, it's an unacceptable."

"I'm not throwing away anything! Don't you understand? My life has always been about serving others. It's my decision if this is how I want to die." Tojo bit back as she stared desperately at the heir.

"Unfortunately Miss Tojo it's not entirely your choice. We all have to make that decision, and I for one don't believe your guilty. I believe you are far too intelligent and thorough to have left such a huge piece of evidence lying around, unless of course you wanted to be incriminated." Keebo said with a frown.

"Preposterous. You have absolutely nothing but conjecture. I have already admitted to my guilt, there is no need to prolong this any further." The Maid said in a curt manner as she pressed her hands together.

"Guys what the heck are we suppose to do? I mean she seems insistent on this." Kaito frowned as he folded his arms.

"There's insistent and desperate, and I believe this is more of the latter." Ryoma mused as he eyed the maid.

"Very well Kirumi. So you attest that you were in fact the culprit. Let me ask you this then, why in the world would you have needed to erase your fingerprints? You never take your gloves off during the day. Presumably you were wearing them, before one was discarded on the stairwell. However at the time of the crime you would be wearing them correct? After all blood was on them after all. There is no conceivable reason as to why you'd wipe prints away, unless of course they weren't your own prints in the first place." Togami said as his eyes narrowed. _***TRUTH BULLET*** _"You can loathe me for it, but I won't allow you to sacrifice yourself."

The Maid felt her shoulders cave in as she set her jaw. "STOP it! Just find me guilty. It's my life, it should be my choice to do with it as I will. I killed Gonta Gokuhara, so please don't push this any further." she said in a weak manner.

"Big Sis it's okay." Hiyoko said as she offered the maid a weak smile. "You shouldn't have to pay for something I did."

"H-Hiyoko please." The Maid's voice wilted slightly, as she stared at the petite girl.

"It's alright kay? I appreciate everything you've done for me, but no matter how scared I am I don't want anything to happen to you either." The Dancer offered quietly.

"So can we take this as your confession?" Maki asked quietly as she regarded the blonde.

Saionji weakly nodded her head. "I-I never wanted to hurt Gonta, but I just panicked." she managed in a short breath.

* * *

 _ ***BEGIN FLASHBACK***_

 **12:34 P.M Day Twenty-Six**

 **Third Floor**

 **Workshop**

Gonta cautiously pushed the door to the workshop open, before stepping inside. "Hello? Gonta thought he heard someone crying. Can Gonta help?" He said as he stepped further into the room.

The Entomologist had nearly made it to the far side of the room, when he noticed Saionji curled up in a ball. She had her knees pulled against her chest as her head was hung low.

"Miss Saionji? Can Gonta help in some way?" He asked as he stepped closer to the girl.

The petite blonde's head suddenly snapped up, as a look of fear filled her pink eyes. "N-No stay back! Don't touch me!" she cried. "I'd rather die than be hurt like that again." She said in a pitiful voice as her entire frame trembled.

Gokuhara's eyes widened slightly from her outburst, nevertheless he didn't leave. Instead the massive boy slowly settled into a crouch, so that he was almost eye level with the girl. He wasn't nearly as overwhelming at this point. "Gonta never want to hurt you. Gonta only want to help his friend."

A sniffle escaped the small girl as her shoulders trembled. "I-I can't stop seeing the bad men. I want them to go away." her voice cracked.

The Entomologist offered her a confused expression, before reaching out to lightly rest a hand on her shoulder. "Gonta is not bad man. Gonta make all bad men go away."

"R-Really?" The Dancer choked out as she stared up at the massive boy.

"Miss Hiyoko doesn't have to worry about anything! Gonta is gentleman!" he exclaimed with a comforting smile.

However the reaction he received was far from what he'd anticipated.

A look of absolute terror filled the dancer's eyes as she stumbled backwards. "N-No stay away! I won't let anyone touch me like that again!" her voice was slightly shrill as she stumbled back into one of the workbenches.

"Gonta sorry! He didn't mean to make you uncomfortable! Gonta still has a lot to learn about being a gentleman." He said as he took a step closer.

Hiyoko's pupils began to dilate as her breathing became frantic. She flailed a moment, before one of her hands seized upon something resting on the bench behind her.

"No one is going to say that to me again. No one will ever touch me again!" Hiyoko cried as she raised the nail gun up, before frantically squeezing the trigger several times in succession. The sound of glass being shattered filled the small room, before silence prevailed once more for a couple of seconds.

Gonta stared down at his riddled chest with his one good eye, a look of confusion and pain etched on his face. "Gonta is sorry. Gonta couldn't help." his voice was coarse as he stumbled backwards, before collapsing into a slump against one of the tables.

Saionji's eyes widened as the tool clattered to the ground, as she felt a sob catch in her throat. "G-Gonta!"

 _ ***END FLASHBACK***_

* * *

 **31 Survivors Remain**

* * *

 ***AN* I'm sorry this wasn't the longest chapter and that it took so long for me to get it finished. I've been very busy with work here recently, and fighting a bit of writer's block. That being said, I'm committed to seeing this story to the end, so please don't give up on me. As always I appreciate each and everyone who's given this story a chance. You guys really are the best!**

 **Guest**

 _Yeah as dark as it is, I've had this case planned for a long time. Particularly Gonta's favorite word being Kotoko's trigger._

 **s0ul**

 _You called it my friend! And yes the regeneration will be explained. I'm glad you're keeping up with details like that. Who knows what might be important later on =)_

 **Themainpersonnn**

 _Hey I'm so glad you're enjoying the fic. I always like it when I can get people hooked on an original crack ship. Miu/Chihiro has to be my favorite original ship I've done so far in this story. Also your theory was right on the money!_

 **Kaneki**

_I think it's fairly balanced actually, but when you write a fic with 48+ characters in such a small setting it's no easy task at times._

 **Luckenhaft**

 _I tried to really dig into the despair with those fear sequences. It was a way of bringing back dead characters in a way that was psychologically painful for our characters._

 **Hybridkylin**

 _I'm really glad you've been enjoying it. At times it's been a juggling act, but I've been trying my best to give everyone screen time._

 **ShinyOshawottKing1**

 _DING DING! You win a prize_

 **Guest**

 _Hey you definitely nailed it right on the head! So kudos to you!_

 **Wrookie01**

 _I laughed so hard reading this comment. This was priceless._

 **Siggimondo**

 _Yeah I feel bad for killing poor Gonta. With each arc writing these deaths becomes more and more difficult for me lol._

 **Smashking97**

 _Hey thanks I appreciate that! =)_

 **David Ryder**

 _Sometimes the most obvious answer is the right one._

 **Guest 2**

 _Hey as always thank you so much for writing such a thoughtful lengthy review! In regards to giving Makoto anymore love interests, I'm still toying around with a few ideas. That being said I don't intend to do anything sudden. If another pairing does crop up, it's going to be more of a slow burn. I think it's important to make even the harems feel as organic as possible._

 **Dinodude8000**

 _Well you didn't have to wait long for an answer to this one hehe._

 **Net Neutrality**

 _I like to capture the sense that Daganronpa really is the cycle of hope/despair. It's important to offset those wonderful touching moments with tragic ones. It gives these characters stakes and a lot more to lose._

 **ToonGuy**

 _I thought it would be neat to show the body discovery in this chapter after the announcement was made at the end of the last chapter. It's the benefit of having multiple perspectives instead of centering only on one character._

 **Guest**

 _Gotta hand it to you, you definitely cracked this case. Not that this one was ever suppose to be the most difficult to solve, but you nailed it right on it's head. I'd been planning on Gonta's favorite word to be Hiyoko's trigger for a long time._

 **Trygve11**

 _I try to avoid having the characters all follow the same trend as in the games. I mean I could have done Gonta as the killer, but I thought it would be fun to subvert that by making him the victim._

 **YumiStar**

 _RIP GOKUHARA! You will be sorely missed._

 **God Emperor Of GAR-halla**

 _You know until you mentioned it, I really hadn't realized how true this is. It is sort of a shame isn't it?_

 **Wintersmith23**

 _I like where your head is with Komaru and Yuta. Their roles will become larger as this goes on. As for your deduction you definitely called it!_

 **The Kobold Necromancer**

 _Yeah this definitely isn't the most puzzling case in this fic, but I hope it will be seen as an emotional rollercoaster._

 **Monokenny and Benji**

Yeah seldom is it that simple. There's usually always some sort of red herring in each of the trials.

 **Gatekeeper TAR**

 _I hope this trial takes everyone on an emotional rollercoaster. I'd like to leave people feeling torn for not only the victim, but the killer._

 **Natsukumo1000**

 _I guess you could say it's one of the survivors, from a certain point of view._

 **Bumblingbeees**

 _DING DING you win a prize because you called it!_

 **Cinderfall201**

 _I swear every death is becoming more and more difficult for me to write. I guess that's a good and bad sign haha._

 **darknessking6**

 _I do like subverting expectations. That being said this case is rather simple compared to some of the others. It was spur of the moment and not overly complicated by any stretch of the imagination._

 **DarthMaine**

 _It was indeed planted!_

 **YAmomoto**

 _Your first guess was right on the money!_

 **doomqwer**

 _Yeah this isn't the most hard to crack case, but I think it will at least tear at your emotions._

 **Hong Cong**

 _It is fun for me to subvert expectations throughout this. Taking Gonta from being a killer in V3 to turning him into the victim._

 **ronin warriors fanatic**

 _Sometimes the most obvious choice is right, but usually in Daganronpa it's a red herring._


	71. Chapter 71: Phobia: Act Five

***TRUTH BULLETS***

 **Mondo's Account**

 **Mikan's Autopsy**

 **Shirogane's Account**

 **Nail Gun**

 **Removed Safety Feature**

 **Kirumi's Account**

 **Maki's Account**

 **Black Gloves**

 **Location of bloodstains**

 **Aoi's Account**

 **Wiped Fingerprints on Nail Gun**

 **Cleaned Doorknob**

 **Panicked Blackened**

 **Impulsive Kill**

 **Nanami's Account**

 **Hallucinations**

 **Ouma's Account**

 **Cause of Death**

 **Time of Death**

 **Kotoko's Account**

* * *

 **Monokuma Case File #7**

 **Victim : Gonta Gokuhara**

 **"The Victim suffered at least a dozen puncture wounds. Several are merely superficial and one lethal. One however hit the jugular and another pieced the victim's right eye. Cause of death was due to blood loss"**

 **"The time of death is approximately 12:45 P.M "**

 **"The bodies were discovered at approximately 1:00 P.M"**

* * *

 **Chapter 71: Phobia: Act Five**

 **2:47 P.M Day Twenty-Six**

 **Basement Floor**

 **Trial Room**

"When he collapsed like that, I panicked and ran out of the room. A short time later I ran into Kirumi and told her everything. She tried to protect me by going back to the scene and covering up the evidence." The dancer murmured softly.

"You really killed the big guy? What the hell caused you freak out like that?!" Akane snapped as she stared at the petite girl.

"Hmph must have really been quite the doozy." Shirogane mused with a malicious smile.

"I-I don't know. I kept seeing all these men, they terrified me. I don't even know why, but I felt cornered." The Dancer murmured in a pitiful tone. "For some reason when Gonta said a certain word I just snapped. I didn't figure out what I'd done until it was already too late."

"Are you freaking kidding me? You don't even know what the heck caused you to pull that shit? Just fess up already. There's no use in hiding it now." Owada grumbled.

"Please Owada don't yell at her. If she could provide that answer, I'm sure she would. If I had to guess it was when she was a different person, but somehow she doesn't remember that." Kirumi said as she wiped at her eyes with the back of her hand.

"Alright now I'm completely lost. What do you mean when she was a different person?" Kaito asked with a confused expression.

The Ultimate Maid bit her bottom lip a moment as her gaze flitted over to the petite girl. "You've felt something was off for a long time haven't you? It started with your eyes, I saw the panic and confusion. I was around Hiyoko for a couple of years and she never wore contacts, colored or otherwise. I'm not wrong am I?" she asked softly as she continued to stare at the blonde.

"I-I don't know Sis. I remember always being Hiyoko, but sometimes when I look in the mirror I see someone else." Saionji admitted quietly.

"Fucking hell can someone bring us back to the planet earth? None of this makes any sense. Are you saying Hiyoko isn't actually Hiyoko? That's she's a fucking imposter?" Miu exclaimed loudly.

"Yes but I don't believe it was ever meant in a malicious manner. Please don't think poorly of her, she's as much a victim as anyone else." Kirumi said softly.

"Not to put a damper on this bizarre theory, but do you actually have any evidence? Any way of proving that claim?" Ryoko asked as she scrutinized the maid.

The Ultimate Maid rifled through her pockets a moment, before pulling out a single photo. "I confiscated this the evening that Kaede and Tenko found all those photos. I was afraid everyone would assume the worst." she said as she held out the photo.

Slowly the image was passed along the jurors.

"I can see why you'd be worried. The person in this photo looks like an older version of Saionji, this must make this photo more recent than the others." Chihiro mused.

"Which of course brings us back to the question of who she is?" Ryoma asked as he stared at the petite girl. "Not even our captor possesses the ability reverse aging, well at least as far as we know." he muttered.

"I don't mean to rock the boat, but are we really considering any of this crap is possible?" Kazuichi asked with a doubtful expression.

A sigh escaped the Ultimate Heir. "While it is indeed bizarre, it is far from impossible. Perhaps the one we've known as Saionji truly believes as she does because she possesses the real Saionji's memories."

"W-What does any of that mean?" Hiyoko asked with a tearful expression as she bit her lower lip.

"I think what Byakuya is saying is, your memories aren't your own. That someone implanted those memories into you." Keebo offered quietly.

"Now hold on a damn second. None of this shit makes any sense. I can stomach the idea that someone stole our memories, but you're saying someone can plant memories into our heads on top of that?" Fuyuhiko asked with a dubious expression. "Not a fucking chance."

Iruma rubbed the back of her neck. "Fuck it might not be as crazy as it sounds actually. Not with that damn device."

"Device? Did you find something that makes any of this sound plausible?" Kaede asked as she stared over at the inventor.

"It was my discovery actually. As it so happens I found a strange device that resembled a flashlight during the investigation of the first trial. I was curious and tried to discern it's purpose, when I realized my own skill set was insufficient I implored Soda's cooperation." Togami offered.

"Yeah as crazy as it sounds Keebo,Iruma, and I studied it at length. We're talking about some advanced shit too. Theoretically you could implant information onto the device in the form of memories. It travels out of the device in the form of light, before transferring the information straight to your brain." Kazuichi muttered. "Guess it means it had already been used when we found it."

"Any chance we can see this device? It might prove useful down the road." Shuichi mused as he folded his arms.

"Unfortunately that is no longer possible. I collected what remained of it, but Keebo elected to destroy it after Kazuichi and Iruma had finished repairing it." Togami scowled slightly.

"Good riddance if you ask me. Whatever information could be gleamed certainly wouldn't be worth the risk of such a dangerous device in the wrong hands." Celestia mused.

"Yeah no kidding. It's bad enough that there's so many weapons lying around this place, the last thing we need is something that zap our brains." Aoi offered.

"In any case it seems that this line of thought is pointless. The machine is broken, but it's clear the potential of it being used on _'Hiyoko'_ is possible. Though getting back to the case we don't know what set her off in the first place or why." Nagito mused as his brow furrowed slightly.

 _ **"YUK YUK YUK. You kiddos really surprised me. I didn't actually know if you'd sleuth out that about the flashback light or that little miss Drama was turned into the Ultimate Dancer. Seriously kudos to you boys and girls."**_

"Ultimate Drama?" The Petite Dancer questioned with shaken expression. "If I'm not Hiyoko Saionji, then who am I?" she stammered softly.

 _ **"That's the big question ain't it doll?"**_ The bear chortled darkly.

"Stop torturing her! Just tell her the truth!" Tenko bellowed as she slammed her podium forcefully.

 _ **"Oh fine! Take all my fun away! You guys really know how to spoil a good time."**_ Monokuma sighed as he hopped up, before proceeding across the room. Without warning the dual toned bear hopped up onto Hiyoko's podium, before producing an identical flashback light. **"Goodbye Hiyoko!"** He grinned wildly as he flipped the light on.

The girl let out a sharp cry as she grabbed at her forehead before doubling over.

"You fiend! What in the world did you do?" Oogami growled as she clenched her fists together.

 _ **"Woah chika! Don't start with the name calling. I'm giving her memories back. Heh she might have preferred the ones she had though."**_ Monokuma grinned.

Kirumi without so much as a word pushed away from her own podium, as she made a beeline for the other girl's podium. "Miss are you alright? Please say something if you can."

The girl's shoulders shook for a moment as she weakly lifted her head. "K-Kirumi?" she asked.

"Yeah it's me Hiyoko. Are you alright?" The Maid asked as she forced a weak smile.

"I-I don't know. Everything is so jumbled. I remember everything that's happened since we've been here, but I remember who I was before this. My real name is Kotoko Utusugi." She stammered before stumbling forward as she buried her head against Kirumi's chest.

"Kotoko Utusugi?" Yamada questioned with a baffled expression.

 _ **"You got it! Kotoko is from the elementary division of Hope's Peak. She just a grade schooler, but lemme tell you it wasn't easy finding someone who could pull off a convincing Hiyoko. I mean sheesh how many girls in highschool are that tiny? So I had to go with a grader schooler instead. As for why our little gradeschooler was so touchy, let's just say she was turned into an adult way too early."**_ The bear mused as he tapped his paw against his chin. _**"They were anything but gentle."**_

"S-Stop it!" Kotoko wailed as she pressed her hands against her ears, as Kirumi hugged the girl tightly.

"You sick fucking bastard." Fuyuhiko muttered lowly as he regarded the trembling girl who was still in hysterics.

Hajime jaw clenched. "You did this to a child? You robbed her of her identity and forced her to play this fucked up game?"

"I guess it proves the person behind all of this is capable of anything." Mukuro mused quietly.

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but regardless of intent this is still a trial." Maki said as her gaze flitted over to Kotoko. "We have to make a choice, regardless of how horrible it may be."

"We can't really do this can we? Hiyoko, I mean Kotoko didn't even know who she was. It's not fair for her to be punished for something like that." Chikai said as she fidgeted slightly.

"Unfortunately what is fair doesn't factor into this matter. The fact is she confessed to killing Gonta and the evidence corroborates that. If we do nothing we all will share the same fate." Peko said quietly as her gaze flitted over to Fuyuhiko momentarily.

"Jeez you guys really are slacking today. I can't believe I'm the only one who's noticed." Kokichi sighed dramatically as he laced his hands behind his head.

Kyoko quirked a single brow. "Perhaps you should share your insight instead of ridiculing the rest of us."

Naegi's brow furrowed as he stared intently at Kotoko, before his eyes widened slightly. "Wait I think I understand what Ouma noticed. Think back a moment to how she described attacking Gonta. If we go by that account something major is missing."

* * *

 _ ***BEGIN FLASHBACK***_

 **12:34 P.M Day Twenty-Six**

 **Third Floor**

 **Workshop**

 _Gonta cautiously pushed the door to the workshop open, before stepping inside. "Hello? Gonta thought he heard someone crying. Can Gonta help?" He said as he stepped further into the room._

 _The Entomologist had nearly made it to the far side of the room, when he noticed Saionji curled up in a ball. She had her knees pulled against her chest as her head was hung low._

 _"Miss Saionji? Can Gonta help in some way?" He asked as he stepped closer to the girl._

 _The petite blonde's head suddenly snapped up, as a look of fear filled her pink eyes. "N-No stay back! Don't touch me!" she cried. "I'd rather die than be hurt like that again." She said in a pitiful voice as her entire frame trembled._

 _Gokuhara's eyes widened slightly from her outburst, nevertheless he didn't leave. Instead the massive boy slowly settled into a crouch, so that he was almost eye level with the girl. He wasn't nearly as overwhelming at this point. "Gonta never want to hurt you. Gonta only want to help his friend."_

 _A sniffle escaped the small girl as her shoulders trembled. "I-I can't stop seeing the bad men. I want them to go away." her voice cracked._

 _The Entomologist offered her a confused expression, before reaching out to lightly rest a hand on her shoulder. "Gonta is not bad man. Gonta make all bad men go away."_

 _"R-Really?" The Dancer choked out as she stared up at the massive boy._

 _"Miss Hiyoko doesn't have to worry about anything! Gonta is gentleman!" he exclaimed with a comforting smile._

 _However the reaction he received was far from what he'd anticipated._

 _A look of absolute terror filled the dancer's eyes as she stumbled backwards. "N-No stay away! I won't let anyone touch me like that again!" her voice was slightly shrill as she stumbled back into one of the workbenches._

 _"Gonta sorry! He didn't mean to make you uncomfortable! Gonta still has a lot to learn about being a gentleman." He said as he took a step closer._

 _Hiyoko's pupils began to dilate as her breathing became frantic. She flailed a moment, before one of her hands seized upon something resting on the bench behind her._

 _"No one is going to say that to me again. No one will ever touch me again!" Hiyoko cried as she raised the nail gun up, before frantically squeezing the trigger several times in succession. The sound of glass being shattered filled the small room, before silence prevailed once more for a couple of seconds._

 _Gonta stared down at his riddled chest with his one good eye, a look of confusion and pain etched on his face. "Gonta is sorry. Gonta couldn't help." his voice was coarse as he stumbled backwards, before collapsing into a slump against one of the tables._

 _Saionji's eyes widened as the tool clattered to the ground, as she felt a sob catch in her throat. "G-Gonta!"_

 _ ***END FLASHBACK***_

* * *

 **2:58 P.M Day Twenty-Six**

 **Basement Floor**

 **Trial Room**

"What's your point dude? Am I missing something? Because it sounds like a pretty legit confession to me." Kaito said with a confused expression.

"Kotoko in her account, never once described shooting Gonta in the jugular. She only mentioned hitting him in the eye and chest. After he had collapsed she panicked and left." Kyoko said as she stared thoughtfully at the grade schooler. "This could change things."

"I'm not sure if I'm following anymore. Regardless of what happened she killed the big guy right?" Owada asked as he scratched at his jaw. "I mean does it make a difference if she mentioned everything or not?"

"Y-Yes it might actually." Mikan spoke up suddenly before fidgeting slightly as she felt everyone's gaze on her. "While grievous, none of Gokuhara's other wounds would have been fatal. Not even the nail that punctured his eye went deep enough to kill him. I determined that the killing strike was most definitely the nail found in his throat." _***TRUTH BULLET***_

"So you believe there's cause for suspicion, because Kotoko never mentioned the killing blow?" Ryoma asked as he regarded Makoto.

The Ultimate Luck nodded his head slightly as his gaze flickered over to the girl. "Kotoko are you absolutely certain Gonta was dead? Did you just not mention the wound in his throat?"

"I-I don't remember anything hitting Gonta's throat, I just panicked. I was sure he was dead. Oh god did I leave him suffering like that?" The girl whimpered slightly as the maid next to her gently patted her back.

Kirumi worked her jaw. "After Kotoko told me what happened, I arrived maybe ten minutes later. At that point I do remember seeing the wound in Gonta's neck. If what Kotoko is saying is true, maybe it's possible someone took the chance to strike Gonta. Maybe they saw it as a chance of masking their crime." She suggested.

"Not to sound callous, but we can't trust your testimony Tojo. Clearly you were willing to deceive us to protect her, furthermore we're a long way from proving her innocence in this crime." Maki said as she folded her arms.

"I hate to admit it, but it would be a rather good way of diverting suspicion. Then again if this theory is right then there is a window of time in which someone could have acted after Gonta was initially attacked and his body was discovered." Hajime mused as his gaze flickered around the room. "The fact is there is no concrete evidence either way."

"Kirumi? If I may inquire you said that Gonta did indeed have the wound in his throat when you returned. Do you recall where the nail gun itself was before you wiped it for prints?" Celestia asked as she raised a single brow.

The Maid bowed her head slightly. "It was actually next to Gonta. I had assumed Kotoko dropped it there after attacking him."

"But that's not where Kotoko said she dropped it, so someone else must have moved it." Fujisaki mused.

"Heh again you all are so naïve. Why wouldn't Kirumi say something that would offer credence to Kotoko's innocence. The fact is we can't trust any account that comes from her." The Cosplayer said with a dark smile.

"Hey that's not fair! Maybe Kirumi was trying to cover up for Kotoko, but she wasn't trying to hurt anyone else. She was even willing to sacrifice herself so none one else would be hurt." Asahina exclaimed.

"While I am inclined to agree Aoi, we need more than mere speculation. We need some sort of hard evidence to vindicate that theory." Kirigiri mused with a thoughtful expression.

"I know this is a dark thing to suggest, but what if the big guy did it himself? I mean Gonta was always serious about being a gentleman." Kazuichi said only to make a panicked whimper as Kotoko leaned against Kirumi again as she squeezed her eyes shut.

Soda winced slightly. "Sorry." he muttered realizing his slip up.

Shuichi's brow furrowed slightly. "I think by now we all have an understanding as to what set Kotoko off in the first place. She's was triggered by that word, and of course it was something that Gonta said quite a lot. I can only imagine her original psyche along with the implanted one had begun to bleed together." he mused as his gaze settled on the mechanic. "Still are we sure Gonta would take that route?"

"I think it's less about whether he was willing to versus if it was even possible to. Even if he could manage to retrieve the nail gun, you'd think there'd be more blood showing he'd moved. Beyond that I doubt he could have turned it on himself and used it like that." Ikusuba offered.

"Hm perhaps our culprit wanted the blame to either remain on Kotoko or be placed on Gonta himself." Keebo suggested.

"I believe we've lost our bearings. As far as I can tell we have no hard evidence to suggest that it wasn't Kotoko in the first place. Simply not recounting one aspect of the crime doesn't clear her name. The only testimony that would corroborate that theory comes from an unlikely source, I believe this is merely a distraction." Pekoyama said as she adjusted her glasses.

 _ **"WHELP! Looks like we've got a split in the ranks kiddos! Since you little pumpkins are getting lower in number we're gonna curtail the group format. So everyone decide where you stand. Do you think that little miss Drama is in fact the culprit? Or do you believe there may in fact be a phantom killer? It's time to vote!"** _Monokuma exclaimed.

A silence fell over the room as one by one each of the students began to cast their votes.

 _ **"Oh boy this is split right down the middle. Kotoko since you're the party in question you don't get a say in the matter."** _he grinned as he pressed a button as the podiums begin to suddenly shift, leaving the vacant podiums resting in the center of the room.

 _ **"Alrighty boys and girls! In the defense of Kotoko Utsugi we have Naegi,Asahina,Sakura, Keebo,Mikan,Chiaki,Fujisaki,Kaede,Tenko,Yamada, Akane, Kokichi, Celestia,Kirumi, and Kazuichi. All of you either believe she's not guilty or that another party may be somehow responsible."**_ he paused as his gaze shifted to the opposite side of the room.

 _ **"On the opposing side we have**_ _ **Junko,Ryoko,Hajime,Miu,Ryoma,Shuichi,**_ _ **Nagito,Kaito,Maki,Tsumugi,Fuyuhiko,Mondo,Peko, and last but not least Togami."**_ the bear exclaimed.

 _ **"Don't trample over each other, but let the showdown begin!"**_ Monokuma snickered.

 _ ***SPLIT DECISION***_

"We must review every bit of information at our disposal, before making a rash judgement. It is possible that Miss Kotoko is indeed innocent." Keebo spoke up.

The Amnesiac cleared her throat. "While I'm inclined to agree that we should be thorough, there's no evidence to suggest Kotoko's innocence. It's merely speculation at this point. For all we know this could very well be a desperate rouse to defend herself now that she's cornered."

"I must disagree with that sentiment. While I do not possess any hard evidence, I am very adept at detecting lies. Regardless of her actions, I do believe she was sincere when she claimed to have no knowledge of Gonta's fatal injury. Which I believe requires us to open our minds to other avenues." Celestia suggested.

"While I have no doubt of your ability to read others, can we be certain of anything we've seen today? Clearly we haven't had access to our normal facilities today. Also it's possible that Kotoko merely was in a state of shock and simply doesn't recall all of her actions. She is still the clear suspect at the moment." Pekoyama retorted as she adjusted her glasses.

"Ahem prepare to be amazed by my splendid deduction, but it is my thought that Miss Kotoko would have been hard pressed to hit such a target without aiming carefully." Yamada exclaimed loudly.

Fuyuhiko sighed as he shoved his hands into his jacket. "Look fatso, save your deductions for your damn manga. Fact is she's the only suspect we got at the moment and there's a good chance she hit him there unintentionally."

"That seems like a tough pill to swallow. The other wounds were definitely painful, but to nail him right in the jugular? It be hard if you were aiming with something like that right? Who could do that at random?" Tenko asked with a dubious expression.

A mirthless chuckle escaped Nagito. "Never underestimate luck good or otherwise. A great many things seem impossible till they're accomplished. It's an unfortunate incident, but far from impossible."

"I somehow have doubts that Kotoko was composed enough to attempt to deceive us with such a risky story. It just seems unlikely for someone to try such a desperate feint." Oogami mused.

"Perhaps desperate for most, but let us not forget that despite her age Kotoko was well on her way to becoming a trained actress. Meaning that she would be more than capable of deceiving the masses and even fooling those of us who are usually able to spot lies." The Solider mused.

The Ultimate Gymnast sighed. "I know you all get sick and tired of me saying this shit, but deep down I don't buy that she did it. Ain't got anything else to go on, but this gut feeling."

"Owari need a lot more than your gut feeling. If we get this wrong, we're all dead." Maki said in a stern manner.

"Look I'm not saying I agree one way or another, but maybe we should be thorough about this huh? I don't much like the idea of sending a grade schooler to her death in any situation, but we have to leave no stone unturned right?" Kazuichi muttered.

"What bugs me is the time frame. If Kotoko actually killed Gonta shouldn't it have been just a few minutes after he left? He was gone for almost half an hour, but died after fifteen minutes. According to Kotoko's account she attacked him and fled the room sometime before 12:40. However Gonta wasn't killed till 12:45. I think the timeframe is a pretty huge clue." Naegi said with a thoughtful expression. _***TRUTH BULLET***_

"What's the big deal? I mean couldn't Gonta have bled out in that course of time and died?" Kaito asked with a confused expression.

"N-No I don't think that's possible Momota. The wound that he received should have killed him almost instantly. He wouldn't have lasted that long after it hit his jugular." Mikan countered. _ ***TRUTH BULLET***_

"So either Gonta was in fact killed by another party or we're being misled about when Gonta was attacked. How do we honestly know if he was attacked immediately after finding Kotoko? For all we know they could have been talking for several minutes, before Gonta managed to set her off." Shuichi mused.

"I don't know Shuichi. From what we know Kotoko fled the room, fled down the stairwell before finding Kirumi. She had to explain the situation, before Kirumi made her way back up to the third floor in an attempt to cover up Kotoko's trail. If Kotoko really was with Gonta up until 12:45, I just don't see how there would have been enough time. She would have had to find Kirumi and then explain what happened. Then Kirumi would have had to plant evidence and clean up before the group in the rec room came looking for Gonta. I just don't think there's enough time for that." The Pianist shook her head.

"Under that pretense it's unlikely there would have been enough time. However what if Kirumi came looking for Kotoko? Found her directly after she left the workshop? Then the time frame becomes a bit more plausible." Togami mused quietly as he kept his head bowed.

Kirumi still kept a hold on Kotoko as she cleared her throat. "I can understand why all of you would doubt anything I say. However I did come looking for Kotoko, however I checked the Arcade. When I had no luck finding her there I was in the process of making my way down the second floor hallway, when I saw her running down the stairwell. This mind you was at approximately the time of the murder according to the Monokuma Files."

"Unfortunately for you my word means more than yours does for a change." Shirogane smirked impishly. "Anything you say is hollow now."

"Now wait a second! Kirumi may have lied, but she never intended to put all of us in danger. She was even willing to sacrifice herself so no one else would be hurt. We shouldn't just discredit everything she said because of that." Asahina said as she gazed around the room.

"Unfortunately kid we're not in the position to take chances like that. Think about it, you're asking everyone to put their faith in someone who just lied to them a few minutes ago. If she lied again it could cost us everything." Ryoma said before frowning slightly.

"Maybe that's true Hoshi, but if we completely turn our backs on each other we'll never escape this horrible game. Sometimes we have to take a leap of faith." Nanami said as she clutched at her podium.

"Jeez make me feel like an asshole for saying this, but we're running out of fucking time here. If it's not that chick then who the fuck is it? Ten minutes ago we were so freaking sure. We gotta choose someone." Iruma huffed with an exasperated expression.

"You're right Miu. We do have to choose someone, but I believe together we can find this person without surrendering to despair." Chihiro said softly as he pressed a hand against his chest. "We just have to keep looking until something stands out."

Owada sighed as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Little bro you know I wanna believe you, but damn we don't even have a clue. We're flying blind here and that little chick is the only one who adds up at the moment."

"Leave it to the meat head to suck at math." Kokichi sighed as he looked around the room a moment. "Seriously? This is the best all of you can do? Fine this game is getting boring anyways. So I'll give you a hint. If you choose Kotoko you're going to regret it. Our culprit saw an opportunity when they found Gonta like that. They would have fled back downstairs, but I'm willing to bet that wasn't possible. Because Kirumi must have cut them off. So instead they hid until the body was discovered, before joining the investigation like nothing had ever happened. Sure they could have went downstairs at that point, however they knew they would be probed for an alibi. So instead they used the excuse of investigating to put off any questions about their whereabouts."

Hajime's eyes widened slightly. "Let's say for a second any of that is true, why are you just now saying something?"

Ouma shrugged. "Who knows? Maybe I just didn't want to take away from the thrill of the hunt."

"If what you're suggesting does hold any merit then it would have to be someone who was on or was investigating the third floor." Kyoko mused as she rested a hand against her chin. "That leaves fifteen people in total."

"Kokichi do actually have any solid evidence? Because at the moment this just seems like more conjecture." Togami scowled slightly.

"Call it what you will, but if you examine the alibis and or lack of alibis I'm pretty sure it will become obvious." Ouma mused with a slight smirk.

 _ **"Hehe I'm gonna say the supporters of Kotoko won that little debate."**_ Monokuma chortled softly.

 _ ***END SPLIT DECISION***_

"Alright let's assume for a moment Ouma isn't trying to mislead us. Let's start by eliminating suspects shall we?" Shuichi suggested as he glanced around the room. "Of the fifteen people that were on third floor at some point, we can eliminate several right away. Mondo,Fujisaki,Miu,Yamada, and Ryoma all had iron clad alibis. Furthermore they were together until the body was discovered." Saihara said as the podiums began to return to their initial position.

"Well you and I were in the ballroom together till the announcement, so that's two more we can eliminate." Kaede said with a weak smile.

Fuyuhiko's gaze shifted to the Ultimate Gambler a moment, before he spoke up. "Well the same can be said about Celestia and I. We were in the Casino until the bear's damn announcement went off."

"Well Miss Ryoko and I met with Miss Kirigiri before heading to this floor. Miss Tsumiki had been with Miss Nanami, before arriving to examine Gonta's body. We all had been accounted for on the first floor beforehand." Keebo offered.

"Which leaves only three individuals. Kotoko you and Kirumi both have admitted to either attacking or trying to cover up the crime, however the time frame between his initial attack and death doesn't entirely add up. It's not impossible, but if either of you are the culprit it means one or both of you have lied about the time frame." The Lavender haired girl mused as her gaze flitted across the room.

"However there is one other person who has yet to provide an alibi, and has offered no explanation of their whereabouts leading up to the murder. If you have something to say, now is the time." Kiri said in a low voice as her gaze fixated on a sole individual.

"You've gotta be kidding me. There's no fucking way Peko would do something like that." Fuyuhiko snapped.

"I never expected that suspicion would fall to me. I suppose it can't be helped though. After all this isn't a school of a talented people for no reason. I don't have an alibi for the time in question as I was indeed in the workshop at 12:45." Pekoyama said quietly as she lowered her head. "And I was the one who struck the killing blow."

"No way. Why the heck would you hurt the big lug for?" Miu asked with incredulous look.

"Judging by the motive in play, it could been just about anything." Hajime mused with a frown.

"Agreed but I think we can at least paint a picture of the timeline. Gokuhara heard Kotoko's outburst and went to investigate around 12:30. He was attacked just a couple of minutes later. Panicking Utsugi fled the room leaving an injured but very much alive Gonta behind. At some point between Kirumi's arrival Pekoyama arrived and dealt the killing strike, before leaving. Even if she had left prints behind, Kirumi undoubtedly wiped them away thinking to protect Kotoko. She very nearly masked her own crime and incriminated Kotoko in the process." Ryoko said with an air of confidence _***TRUTH BULLET***_

"It all fits, but maybe we should review everything just to be safe." Kazuichi suggested.

 _ **"No can do kiddo! Hope your buddies were right, because we're out of time. It's time for the jury to vote! So let the fat lady sing!"** _Monokuma cheered loudly.

Several moments passed as one by one each of the students cast their votes.

 _ **"Whelp you kiddos called it! Our resident Swordswoman nearly pulled the wool over your eyes, by leaving little Kotoko here as the prime suspect. You nailed it on the head though. No pun intended."**_ Monokuma laughed wildly as he grabbed at his sides.

"No Peko. Why the fuck did you do it?!" Fuyuhiko cried as he slammed his fist against the podium, drawing blood in the process.

The Swordswoman bowed her head. "It's as I said earlier, we all saw very different things. For just a moment I left emotion cloud my better judgement, I'm so very sorry."

* * *

 _ ***BEGIN FLASHBACK***_

 **12:39 P.M Day Twenty-Six**

 **Third Floor**

 **Hallway**

 _"GONTA!" A voice wailed._

 _Pekoyama's entire body tensed as she made registered footfalls as she silently, slipped into the adjacent classroom. Her crimson gaze watched intently as Hiyoko emerged out of the room, before frantically running towards the stairwell._

 _She sucked in a short breath as she wordlessly slipped from her hiding place, before stalking towards the Workshop door._

 _Her hand tensed against the sword on her back as she pushed the door open._

 _"Is this real?" She whispered aloud as her jaw clenched as she paced into the small room._

 _Her eyes widened in shock as she saw the bloodied form of Lord Kuzuryu slumped against one of the tables. The man tilted his head up, before offering her a disgusted expression. "You truly were a waste of fucking time Pekoyama. You had one goal in life, the one purpose I gave to you. To protect the Kuzuryu Clan. You're such an utter failure. Look at this shit!" He yelled as he held out a hand that was coated in blood. "You've failed me, you've failed Natsumi, and soon enough you'll fail Fuyuhiko. I should have had you killed like your parents."_

 _The Swordswoman knelt down as her shoulders trembled. "Please Master I-I beg your forgiveness, but please don't say such horrid things. I know my parents simply abandoned me." she murmured._

 _A mirthless chuckle escaped the older man. "Oh yes that's what you were always told. Truth be told your father borrowed money that he was unable to repay. An example had to be made. It was important that no one underestimated the Kuzuryu Family. Your mother had a lot more spine than your old man had. Even while she was bleeding to death, she kept begging me to spare your life. My greatest regret is the fact that I honored her request. I should have left you to rot with the rest of the Pekoyama family."_

 _A cold rage settled over the girl as her hand suddenly tensed around a tool that was laying on the floor next to her. "You're the reason Fuyuhiko and Natsumi act the way they do. You've taken everything from them. You've taken everything from me. I won't let you take anything else!" she hissed as she raised the Nail Gun up, before pulling the trigger._

 _The man gagged as the nail pierced his jugular causing him to flail for several seconds as he quickly began to bleed out._

 _The sense of dark satisfaction quickly receded, as the phantom before her distorted. The head of the Kuzuryu Clan was no longer in front of her, but instead a bloodied Gonta Gokuhara._

 _Pekoyama felt her hand tremble as she stared at the tool still resting in her hand. She felt a sense of disgust settle over her as the tool clattered to the floor, landing next to Gonta's motionless body._

 _He was most certainly dead and it was her fault. She'd killed an innocent person all on the account of a horrible hallucination._

 _She steeled her nerves as she rose to her feet and hurriedly made her way towards the door._

 _No sooner had she stepped out, did she turn for the stairs only to stop in her tracks as she barely made out footsteps growing louder along the stairwell. Drawing on a feverish sense of self preservation she quickly bolted back towards the classroom she'd hidden in earlier. Silently she shut the door, before allowing herself to slide down the door as she buried her knees against her chest._

 _She'd killed before to protect the Kuzruyu Clan, but this was very different. This was an unnecessary death and if she was caught Fuyuhiko would be utterly alone. She had to do what was necessary now to prevent that. She'd been a horrible tool, but it was still her lot in life._

* * *

 **3:08 P.M Day Twenty-Six**

 **Basement Floor**

 **Trial Room**

"So all of this mess was just because of this motive? I didn't know you were struggling so much. If I had I know I would have done more to help you." Maki lowered her head as her voice was unusually vulnerable.

The Swordswoman offered the Assassin a faint smile. "Do not burden yourself Maki. I tried to shoulder my own insecurities on my own, that is my fault alone. I would advise against making the same mistake." she said quietly as she pushed away from her podium as she paced around the Trial Room.

The room had fallen rather silent save the muted sobs coming from Fuyuhiko.

Celestia found her head bowed low, only raising her chin as she noticed Pekoyama stopped next to her. "You have my condolences." The Gambler said in a low voice.

"Save your pity. I don't need it." the Swordswoman mused as she stepped closer till she was only a foot or so away from the raven haired girl. "I have a request of you. Call it a dying woman's will."

The Ultimate Gambler's usual calm demeanor faltered. "A request of me? I'm not sure I'm the best person to ask for such a thing." she murmured lowly as she pressed her palms together.

"Perhaps not, but you'll have to do. Fuyuhiko doesn't let many people that close. He chose to help you when you needed a shoulder, I ask that you do the same for him. I can no longer be his protector, so I ask you watch over him in my stead." Pekoyama said in a hushed manner.

Celestia's lips pursed into a fine line. "I've never looked out for anyone save myself, I'm not sure I'm suited to look for such a task."

"Then you better learn quickly. Mark my words if you don't try I'll haunt you." A faint smirk spread across the silver haired girl's lips as she turned, before continuing her march around the Trial Room.

Finally Pekoyama came to a stop in front of Kuzuyru. "Fuyuhiko I beg your forgiveness. I never wanted to leave your side, but unfortunately I don't have a choice." she breathed lowly as she lowered her head.

"Idiot. I told you to not hurt anyone didn't I? We were suppose to leave this damn place together." The Gangster's voice cracked as he slowly lifted his chin to stare at her.

"I know we did agree on that didn't we? I wish more than anything that I could keep my word." She said as she took a step forward, before encircling her arms around his waist as she brushed her mouth against his in a very slow and tender manner, before letting her forehead rest against his. "Please Hiko. Don't you dare give up. Do you understand? If Mistress Natsumi is alive she needs her big brother, so you have to keep moving forward no matter how hard it gets."

A painful cry escaped the boy as he nodded his head feebly as he clutched her tightly. "Peko I swear I'll make the asshole behind this pay. I won't fucking stop till this shitty game is over." he said in a hoarse manner.

Peko took a steadying breath as she pulled back as she managed a rare smile. "As much as I loathed this place, this is the first time in my life I haven't felt like a tool for someone else. I will die as Peko Pekoyama, not as a hitwoman or a servant. That in itself gives me a peace I've never had before." she mused as suddenly without warning a series of chains encircled her, before wrenching her out of sight.

 _ **"Oi what the hell was that? Last thing I needed was some sappy send off from someone who's suppose to be a cold blooded killer. What'ya say we put Pekoyama out to pasture?"**_ The bear chortled loudly as he clutched at his stomach.

* * *

 **3:14 P.M Day Twenty-Six**

 **Basement Floor**

 **Punishment Room**

 _ **"I call this number THE LAST SAMURAI! Oh and before you kids call me out for copyright, you can't sue if you're dead!"**_ Monokuma chortled wildly as the darkened room suddenly was illuminated.

The room itself was decorated in a traditional Japanese Style. Several suits of Samurai Armor and weaponry could be seen lining the room. However centered in the middle of the room were two individuals.

One was Pekoyama who stood with her katana drawn at a ready position. Across from her stood a large Monokuma that was garbed from head to toe in a set of exquisite Samurai Armor.

A gong could be heard in the distance as the Samurai Monokuma unsheathed his two handed Katana, before shifting his stance.

The duo stared at each other intently for a long moment, before darting forward across the matted floor.

The sound of folded steel clashing echoed throughout the room as Pekoyama effortlessly diverted her stronger opponents attacks away, before landing a clean hit against the bear's helmet sending the piece clattering across the floor

Almost simultaneously the pair leapt backwards as they fell into low crouches.

Several seconds ticked by before a faint blur of motion could be detected. The pair collided into one another, before landing on opposite sides of the room.

The Samurai Monokuma blinked a moment, before his head slowly rolled off as his body collapsed limply against the floor.

For a moment a look of peace settle on Pekoyama's face, before her body slowly slid into two halves.

The moment of agony wouldn't last long as she was barely able to even register what had happened. It was neither a victory or a loss, but rather a draw. At the very least she had had put up a fight.

 _'Fuyuhiko forgive me.'_

The Swordswoman shut her eyes as darkness quickly took her.

Peko Pekoyama was dead.

* * *

 **3:22 P.M Day Twenty-Six**

 **Basement Floor**

 **Trial Room**

 _ **"BAHAHA what's the saying? To live by the sword and to die by the sword? Looks like our swordswoman was cut down to size!"**_ Monokuma laughed boisterously.

"You fucking piece of shit! I swear to god I'll kill you!" Fuyuhiko roared as he lunged forward only to be stopped as Owada intercepted him as he pulled the shorter boy into a headlock.

"Bro you can't let this jackass get to you. If you do you'll never get a chance to pay him back for everything he's done. Pekoyama and everyone's death will have be in vain." Owada said with a frown.

 _ **"OH HO! Listen to Mister Biker being all wise! Ain't that a shocker? Look it ain't all bad Fuyuhiko. Sure you lost your best friend the girl you love, but hey you got a swell new room in the process. You just have to look on the Brightside."** _Monokuma's laughter echoed throughout the large chamber.

And with that yet another bloody trial had come to an end. Yet another life had been snuffed out in the process.

* * *

 **30 Survivors Remain**

* * *

 ***AN***

 **Psychochiken**

 _I have to say that I'm thoroughly impressed that so many people have been keeping a close eye on the details of the case. You called it though Gonta wasn't in fact dead after Kotoko's attack._

 **Monokenny and Benji**

 _Or it may have been one hell of a red herring._

 **Net Neutrality**

 _Well there certainly is going to be a reason behind why we're focusing on the hostages in the first place =) And yes they definitely were onto something!_

 **PCUSPARD**

 _Honestly this is embarrassing but it was a note I left myself when I was in the midst of editing the last chapter. Apologies for leaving that there. It's been corrected since then._

 **doomqwer**

 _Yeah I came up with this idea of Gonta being Kotoko's trigger almost at the beginning of this story. It just seemed to fit so perfectly in my mind._

 **SuperedX**

 _Yeah I'm trying to tackle the concept that sometimes fear can be overcome and at other times it consumes an individual._

 **ronin warriors fanatic**

 _Ask and you shall receive!_

 **YAmomoto**

 _Well if we're going to delve deep into Kirumi's psyche, she had initially become protective of Kotoko, before realizing she wasn't really Hiyoko. Couple that with the fact that she lost her bestfriend and that she has a young girl who's terrified and desperate it makes complete sense to me. One of Kirumi's greatest strengths and weaknesses in this fic is her willingness to put others before herself. Even at the cost of her own life._

 **Natsukumo1000**

 _Patience my friend. Things were never going to be that simple._

 **Dinodude8000**

 _Are you sure about that? I do love my twists ;)_

 **Guest**

 _That's one of the things I've been trying to tackle is how every case is getting harder in some way. Especially with these survivors growing closer by the day._

 **ToonGuy**

 _It is very depressing, I'm not sure if this ending was any better though._

 **Trygve11**

 _Yeah I'll definitely check it out and let you know man!_

 **JustAnotherAuthor64**

 _I'm really pleased with how many people noticed the omission of the killing blow in Kotoko's Account._

 **Guest 1**

 _Hey I really appreciate the encouragement. You guys really do keep me going and I can't thank you enough for the support!_

 **Gatekeeper TAR**

 _Well the great thing about the captives is I can drop clues about other things left and right. Things that the participants of the game may be unaware of._

 **ghostface4**

 _Yup I decided to pull a fast one and have her still be alive. I suppose I could have left her dead, but with Mahiru dying so early on it didn't serve the narrative very much to have her dead in this AU setting of mine. That's the beauty of fanfiction though, to be able to tinker around with just about anything heh._

 **Blacksmith8240**

 _Yeah it's a challenge to make some characters sympathetic. I do feel for Kotoko though, though I'm not a big fan of the real Saionji. Also Kiyo is another character I have trouble sympathizing with. To me he is the less charming version of Syo._

 **Themainpersonnn**

 _Well she would have probably, however the game wasn't over yet._

 **Luckenhaft**

 _You sir are correct! The game wasn't concluded yet._

 **Bumblingbeees**

 _Nope your eye for detail was right on the money! So kudos to you =)_

 **YumiStar**

Then I bet this chapter was a really shocker too hehe.

 **Lee3234**

 _Hey I do appreciate that. Some people get really bent out of shape if I don't adhere to multiple updates a week haha._


	72. Chapter 72: Haunted

**Chapter 72: Haunted**

 **4:48 P.M Day Twenty-Six**

 **First Floor**

 **Dining Hall**

"I can't apologize enough for my actions. I know that I may have ruined the trust between myself and others, but I was desperate." Kirumi admitted softly as she gently ran a hand through Kotoko's hair. The girl's head was resting in her lap. Her eyes were squeezed shut, as her breathing was slightly off-kilter.

"Please Kirumi you shouldn't punish yourself over that." Aoi said as she unconsciously rested a hand on her belly. "You were trying to protect someone you cared about, we'd all be hypocrites for judging you over that."

"Asahina is absolutely right. Besides it's not like you intended to sacrifice all of us, the person you were punishing the most was yourself." Kaede said with a weak smile.

The Maid weakly shook her head. "I don't deserve such kindness, but I am thankful this little one doesn't have to punish herself anymore than she already has. She'll likely never forgive herself for what happened to Gonta, but at least I hope she can take some solace in knowing she didn't actually kill him."

Mikan bit her lower lip slightly, as her gaze flitted to the girl resting in Kirumi's lap. "How is Kotoko doing? Stress isn't good for anyone, let alone someone her age."

Kirumi offered a sad smile as she continued to gently run a hand through the girl's hair. "It's too soon to tell really. She cried herself to sleep and I can't bring myself to disturb her now."

The Pianist offered a fond smile. "You really do have a big heart Kirumi. Even though Kotoko here isn't the girl you thought she was, you're still looking after her all the same. I can't possibly judge you for what you did. If someone put Shuichi or my little sister in danger, I can't say I'd have acted any differently."

Aoi blinked as she stared at Kaede a moment. "I didn't know you had a sibling too. I feel like such an idiot. I guess this means Mikan and I aren't the only big sisters."

A tired smile teased the blonde lips. "Hey it's alright. I haven't really brought it up. To be honest I've tried to not think about her too much, it just makes all of this so much harder. We're twins so we grew up inseparable. Joining Hope's Peak was bittersweet for me. To be honest if it wasn't for my parents, I probably wouldn't have. Hiroki wasn't able to join me, it was the first time the two of us weren't together." she admitted as she bowed her head slightly. "So I definitely understand wanting to protect someone you care about."

"I-I haven't known about Momota very long, but I very much want to make up for lost time. It scares me to think how quickly it could all be taken away." The Nurse said before coughing into her hand.

Kirumi's gaze flitted around the small table, before she shook her head. "We can't think like that. All we can do is treasure the time we do have."

The Ultimate Swimmer nodded her head as she forced a faint smile. "So I have to wonder something. If Kotoko is here, then what happened to the real Saionji?"

"I must admit I was wondering the same thing." Mikan murmured quietly.

"I wish I knew. I'd rather not ponder the worst, but the implications are troubling to say the least." Kirumi said as her brow furrowed in concern.

"You think that maybe she was somehow involved in all of this?" Kaede asked as she furrowed her brow slightly.

A sigh escaped the maid. "I cant imagine the girl I knew doing anything like this. I just hope there is a better explanation." she offered quietly as she smiled fondly at the girl resting in her lap.

* * *

 **5:01 P.M Day Twenty-Six**

 **Third Floor**

 **Club Room**

"This was not what I was expecting." Makoto breathed as he peered around the newly opened room.

The Club Room was decorated in a plethora of occult items. Several decks of Tarot Cards, crystal balls, and strange looking tomes could be seen scattered around the room. In addition there were dozens of candles and chalks scattered throughout the room itself.

"Judging by what I can tell it's safe to assume this was part of some sort Occult Research Club. Though this time of club is peculiar, it's not that uncommon for there to be clubs in a highschool." Kyoko mused as she rested a hand on her chin.

"Find anything interesting?" Kiri asked as she quirked a single brow.

A dry laugh escaped the boy. "Just about everything in here if I'm being honest. These tarot cards look like just like the set Hagakure had, I guess it wouldn't be that surprising if he was a part of this." he mused as he shuffled a few cards off the table, before his eyes widened. "Jackpot." he murmured.

The Lavender haired girl crossed the room, before glancing over his shoulder.

There in his hand was a photograph with five people in it. Sonia sat in Gundham's lap across from Hagakure who was in the process of shuffling a deck of cards. Korekiyo sat between the trio with a faint smile on his face. His usual mask and the unsettling lipstick, was nowhere to be seen. He also seemed to be wearing a school uniform. Himiko sat next to Hagakure with an impish smile on her face, as she held up a peace sign towards the camera.

"This is unreal. Kiyo killed Sonia, but they all look like their friends in this picture. It's hard to believe all of them are gone. The Mastermind really has destroyed so many lives." Naegi said as he felt his shoulder slump slightly.

Kiri slowly nodded her head, before gaze fixated on him a moment. "All of this is taking it's toll on everyone. Naegi not everyone will be able to cope, I wasn't sure you would after Sayaka died. This isn't just a game of life and death, it's also a test of our spirits."

"Yeah believe me I know. Surviving all of this would be pointless if we were just left hollow at the end. No matter how horrible it gets, I keep telling myself that we have to move forward for those who can't. Giving up now would only make their deaths be in vain." Makoto said as he stared at the photo a moment longer, before his gaze settled on Kiri.

"How are you handling everything Kiri? You're always so hard to read. I think some people probably think you're cold, but I think you just play your cards close to your chest." Naegi mused with a wry smile.

"Close to my chest?" A faint chuckle escaped the girl. "I suppose that's not an untrue statement. I've been cautious around people, because I don't want my emotions to cloud my reasoning. If I become compromised it could change the outcome of a case. I truly envy some of you, but I'm afraid of letting anyone too close. Solving crimes is easier for me then interacting with people." She mused before shaking her head as she shoved her hands into her jacket.

"We should probably end our search here. I don't expect there's much more to find." Kyoko mused.

Naegi smiled faintly as he held out his hand, before extending his pinky. "Before you go, I just want you to know you're not alone. You have friends here who care about you."

The Lavender haired girl stared at his outstretched pinky a moment, before hesitantly removing one of her gloved hands from her pocket. She mirrored his gesture as she locked fingers with him. "Friends huh? That's something I'll have to get use to."

A chuckle escaped the boy. "Hey in this place you've got all the time in the world to wrap your head around it."

Kyoko shook her head though her lips twitched ever so slightly. "Please don't remind me."

* * *

 **5:32 P.M Day Twenty-Six**

 **Second Floor**

 **Library**

"I believe with Kotoko's revelation we can safely assume that Saionji herself is behind this game or at the very least involved." Togami mused as he folded his arms as he leaned back into the chair he was seated in.

"Believe me I understand where you're coming from. The evidence does seem to suggest that, but we should try and find more evidence first. Our captor clearly is taunting us by leaving clues left and right." Ryoko said as she eyed Shuichi for a moment. "Sai you think I'm right don't you?"

The Ultimate Detective rest a hand against his chin as his brow furrowed. He swallowed somewhat uncomfortably, before speaking."Well it's obvious that someone went to great lengths to hide the fact Hiyoko wasn't actually among us. We know from the photograph and Kirumi's statement that Saionji was suppose to be present here. However at the moment it's irrelevant."

"Irrelevant? How could it possibly be irrelevant?" Togami scowled slightly as he stared at the dark haired boy.

A sigh escaped Shuichi. "Look even if Saionji was the mastermind, it doesn't change the fact, that we haven't reached the end of Hope's Peak. Also we're still not entirely sure why this game is happening in the first place, or why we in particular were chosen."

The Amnesiac offered a faint smile. "I see your point. Even if we have that one answer, it's not enough without solving the whole mystery."

Togami's brow furrowed slightly. "Be that as it may, it's the most progress we've made since our incarceration. Judging by our knowledge of Hope's Peak, we'll have to endure another five trials, before we can reach the final floor. I suggest the two of you keep your heads down. Though I'm loathed to admit it, I could use the extra brain power. It would be waste to lose either of you."

Saihara shook his head. "I can't help but feel like that was your way of complimenting us, but don't be so quick to write off the others. Yes there are some of us that are more adept at solving crimes, however I wouldn't underestimate those who can keep us motivated. I know I wouldn't have gotten this far without some encouragement." He mused as he rubbed at his forehead slightly.

The Heir made a disgruntled look. "Don't mistake my words. I do understand that everyone has their place. Naegi for example is quite adept in the trials, but it's his ability to inspire others that is clearly his strong suit." he said, before coughing into his hand. "In any case I have nothing more to say at the moment. I'm not feeling very well, I think I'll retire early." he mused as he rose his feet, and wordlessly strode towards the doorway.

"He always has to have the last word doesn't he?" Ryoko mused idly, before her gaze fixated on the detective. "Sai are you alright? You're starting to sweat."

Shuichi shook his head. "I'm not sure. Maybe it's some bug that's going around. I think I might follow Byakuya's example." he chuckled halfheartedly as he stood up.

"Wait don't you think you should go see Mikan? Just to be safe?" The Red head suggested with a worried expression.

Saihara offered her a faint smile. "Hey don't worry so much. It's just been a long day, I'm sure it'll pass soon."

The Amnesiac huffed. "Why do all men have to be so dismissive when it comes to their health?"

* * *

 **6:14 P.M Day Twenty-Six**

 **First Floor**

 **Gym**

Oogami's brow furrowed ever so slightly. "You're both done already?" she asked incredulously, as she stared between the pair.

Akane panted heavily as she lay on her back. "Yeah I'm sorry, but I feel exhausted. I guess everything that happened today has really worn me down." she said with a frown as she stared up at the ceiling.

"I-I apologize Sensei, but I need to stop here as well. I can hardly breathe." Tenko rasped out from where she lay on the floor, as she rested a hand against her chest.

Sakura nodded her head as she crossed her arms. "Very well I know neither of you would shirk your training. Why don't we call it for the day? We can get something to eat and unwind for the rest of the evening." she suggested.

"Heh you had me at eat." Akane chuckled weakly as she rose to her feet, before holding her hand down to Tenko.

The Aikido Master offered her an amused smile as she took the outstretched hand. "Some things never change Owari. Your lucky your metabolism is so amazing."

"Yeah Fuyuhiko told me I was going to be fat as shit if it ever gave out on me." Akane laughed wildly as she helped the other girl to her feet.

"Well so long as you both maintain your training, it shouldn't be an issue for either of you." Sakura smiled as she rested a hand on either of their shoulders. "Shall we then?"

"You don't have to ask twice." Akane smirked.

"In your case she didn't need to ask once." Tenko quipped with an amused smile.

* * *

 **6:31 P.M Day Twenty-Six**

 **First Floor**

 **Sauna**

"Unhh is it just me or is it hotter in here then usual?" Yamada breathed heavily as he fanned at his face.

"Funny I was actually wondering the same thing." Ryoma offered quietly as he adjusted his towel.

"Shit you don't know heat. You should have seen me and bro." Mondo trailed off as he lowered his head slightly as he worked his jaw.

"Hey man it's alright. We get it. You can say whatever you want here. I think we all can relate." Kaito offered as he nodded at the Biker.

"All of us are bonded by loss. It's certainly not a comforting thought, but it's true." Hoshi mused as he leaned forward and shut his eyes.

The Fanzine Artist bowed his head. "Hard to believe we've almost been in this place a month. Though I guess it's been longer than that hasn't it? Eighteen people are gone. It's weird some mornings I wake up and keep waiting for certain people to walk in. Then I remember they're never going to."

"You can say that again big guy. It seems like ages, but I still remember Nekomaru's loud damn voice. How he wanted me to look after Akane and man up. Then I think of bro who was the one who got me sucked into that damn committee. He just wanted to keep everyone safe, he deserved way better than that shit." Owada mused as the steam in the room continued to grow.

"I still remember that first night so clearly. Koizumi. I remember thinking maybe I could have done something differently. I-I didn't even try though, not really. I could tell Mikan had only just stopped breathing. I know that logically it's not my fault, but I still see that girl's face when I'm trying to go to sleep at night. I've killed people before, I won't deny that. However I never killed innocent girls or children. I use to want to believe there was a higher power. Now I don't believe in anything like that. Why would any god let something like this happen." he sighed as he shook his head.

The Ultimate Astronaut peered around the room a moment, before offering a sad smile. "Hey I certainly don't have any answers myself. What I do know is that I'm not about to let those kind of thoughts break me down. I've got everything in the world to lose, but before this place I had a dream. I'll be damned if I give up now."

Hifumi chortled loudly. "Momota you are the perfect underdog character. I might have to do a side story focused on you."

"Wait why am I the underdog?" Kaito asked suddenly as he stared the heavyset boy.

Owada snorted. "Cuz you're definitely no alpha male. Though how you bagged the ice queen is beyond me."

"Ice Queen? Oh you mean Maki." Kaito laughed as he scratched the back of his head.

"Don't you mean Maki Roll?" Ryoma offered a faint smile that caused the astronaut to offer a sheepish expression.

"Hey guys come on! Do I have a sign that says dog pile me?" Momota chuckled.

"Again it's another classic element of an underdog. Though I am also curious about how you tamed the Ice Queen and captured her affections." Yamada exclaimed, before clearing his throat.

"Hey Maki ain't as cold as she acts. She's just likes keeping people at arm's length. I really had to be persistent for her to give me a chance." Kaito mused.

"How that chick can be Child Caregiver is beyond me. You'd think kids would be terrified of her." Mondo snorted.

"She must be a tsundere! That's the only explanation." Yamada mused with a thoughtful expression.

Mondo sighed. "Would you stop with your Otaku language. Not all of us understand that shit!"

* * *

 **6:58 P.M Day Twenty-Six**

 **Third Floor**

 **Hallway**

"Looks like the Physic's Lab is no longer off-limits." Hajime mused quietly as he stared at the door leading into the lab.

Nanami nodded her head slightly, as she gingerly laced her arm with his. "Monokuma works fast. Today has been so wretched, I'm just glad those hallucinations are gone. Miki was having a rough time."

Hinata offered her an endearing look, as he gingerly squeezed her. "Let's go check on her then. Maybe see if she wants to grab some dinner." he mused with a soft smile.

The Gamer nodded her head in agreement as the began walking down the corridor. "Hajime can I ask you something?"

"Heh I'm pretty sure that in itself is a question, but of course Aki. What's on your mind?" he asked.

"What kind of things did you see? Mine seems so pathetic, but I just kept seeing everyone turning their backs on me. Being alone again." Nanami murmured softly.

Hajime bowed his head slightly as he worked his jaw. "I-I didn't see or hear anything. At first I didn't even know what was happening. Just that everyone else seemed to be reacting to things I couldn't see. I can't help but think it's the other part of me that's to blame. I don't know how to explain it, but every day I feel myself becoming number. I should feel absolutely devastated about what happened earlier, but I hardly feel anything. Just a bit of anger because of what happened to Kotoko. I know this is the last thing you want to hear, but a day may come when I'm gone completely."

Chiaki's eyes widened as she bit her lower lip. "Somehow the real Hajime emerged right? So there has to be a way of fighting back right? I refuse to believe that it's hopeless."

Hinata offered her a faint smile, as he leaned down the brush his mouth against her forehead. "I'll keep fighting till I can't fight any longer. If I do disappear, I want you and Mimi to take good care of each other."

Nanami shook her head vigorously, as she planted her hands on either side of his face. "Stop that! You're talking like it's already over. That there's no hope. You can still win. I have to believe that."

"Then I'll do everything to keep that hope alive." Hinata murmured as he rested his head against hers. "Thank you Nami."

* * *

 **7:22 P.M Day Twenty-Six**

 **First Floor**

 **Freezer**

"Jesus why do we always end up meeting in here? Why couldn't we use the damn bath house instead?" Kazuichi grumbled.

"Don't be such a pussy. You're jumpsuit covers a lot more skin then my getup." Miu quipped.

"Hey it's not my fault you dress like that." Soda muttered.

"Dress like what? Say it sharky!" Iruma said as she planted her hands on her hips.

"Guys please stop fighting. Kazuichi we would have used the Bathhouse, but a bunch of people are already in the Sauna. It wasn't exactly the most private place to talk." The Programmer said as his gaze flitted around the group. "Keebo have you found anything yet?" He asked as his attention fixated on the robot.

"Indeed. I have been utilizing the recording function Miss Iruma gave me in every trial. I believe I have made a startling discovery." The Robot mused thoughtfully.

"Woah you've been doing that this whole time. Jeez I didn't know you could be so slick." Kazuichi chuckled.

"Don't leave a girl on the edge once you've built things up, what'd you find Bobo?" Miu grinned wildly.

The Ultimate Robot's brow furrowed momentarily. "Well I've been reviewing the various recordings. Starting from the earlier trials and working forward. I am Ninety-Five percent sure that the person behind Monokuma has changed since the beginning."

"Changed? How so?" Chihiro asked with a confused expression.

"It's all a matter of the speech. It's true that most of what Monokuma says is jibberish, but there are some context clues. In the beginning Monokuma seemed indifferent and simply was enjoying the game as it progressed forward. However I've noted a change in demeanor, suddenly his speech became a lot more personal and direct. Simply put I think the person pulling the strings has changed in the course of this game." Keebo stated confidently.

"Well damn for all we know it could be multiple people right? We've only been assuming it's one person. Then of course there's the fact that if Saionji ain't with us, maybe she's somehow in this middle of this shit." Miu mused with a frown.

"Well according the secrets motive, someone is in league with the mastermind. We don't really know how much access they have. For all we know they could be moonlighting as Monokuma at times and we'd never know." Fujisaki offered.

The Mechanic rubbed the back of his neck. "Whether any of that is true or not, does it really matter? Still doesn't end this shit."

"Actually it could be very important. If this accomplice has access to controlling Monokuma or even access to certain parts of the school, it could be our ticket to ending this game." Keebo said.

"Well assuming it ain't one of us, there's twenty six people out there. How the heck do we begin finding someone like that?" Miu asked.

Fujisaki sighed. "I know no one is going to like this idea, but I think we should speak with Byakuya. He's difficult to deal with, but I think he'd be interested in helping. If we can expose the accomplice, it could be our ticket to ending all of this."

* * *

 **7:45 P.M Day Twenty-Six**

 **Second Floor**

 **Archive**

"You got more involved than I expected you would." Nagito mused as he stepped into the Archive as he eyed Ouma seated at a small table. The boy's chin was propped against his hand.

"What are you going on about now? I was just getting bored watching everyone flail about. If the game isn't any fun, what's the point right?" Kokichi offered a faint grin though it didn't quite reach his face.

"You think anymore about what we talked about?" Ouma asked as he eyed the other boy.

"Shirogane. You think she's the one?" Komaeda asked.

"Seems pretty obvious to me. After all the only other person who's been such obsessed with despair is Monokuma." Kokichi mused.

"So what do you suggest? Our last cooperation didn't go so well." Nagito said with a frown.

Ouma rubbed at his face with his hands. "I'm not sure yet. She's unstable, but she's smart. Taking her out of the game might be challenging. Of course that also makes it a lot more fun."

"Well as I see it we already have a time frame. Monokuma did say he'd reveal his mole if they didn't enact some mysterious motive. So I suggest we wait until that time, she might just do our work for us." Nagito said as he eyed the shorter boy intently. "Something bothering you Ouma?"

Kokichi forced a smile as he rose to his feet. "No of course not. I just stayed up reading too late last night. We'll talk about this later." he said as he waved his hand, before stalking towards the door.

* * *

 **8:19 P.M Day Twenty-Six**

 **First Floor**

 **Dormitories**

"DAMMIT!" Shirogane hissed as she slammed her fist into the bathroom mirror.

A scowl spread across her lips as it left her hand bloodied.

'Pekoyama wasn't suppose to die. Not now at least. She was my leverage against Fuyuhiko. Now all I have is Hifumi and I'm not even sure I can count on that blob.' The Cosplayer sighed.

 _ **"YUK YUK YUK! Careful now I could count that as destruction of school property."**_

Tsumugi whiled around to see Monokuma leaning against the doorway of her bathroom. "Junko. Please forgive me. It won't happen again." she said as she gritted her teeth.

 _ **"PSHH no need for apologies!"**_ The bear chuckled as he waved his paw dismissively. _**"I was just pulling your leg my favorite little minion. Seems like someone's feeling blue. Your house of cards come crashing down?"**_

"It has been made more difficult. I had hoped to use Fuyuhiko for a while longer, before disposing of him. My blackmail is worthless now. Which leaves me vulnerable in the trials." Shirogane muse as her brow furrowed.

 _ **"Naw I wouldn't worry your pretty little head over that. Now that everyone knows the stakes of sacrificing someone, they're gonna be really reluctant to do it. Heh to be honest it'd be to your advantage to help them solve the crimes. That way they don't get desperate enough to send you to your grave."** _Monokuma smiled darkly at her. _**"And you know I will abide by the result."**_

"Yes you've made it quite clear that I'm just as much in danger as everyone else. At least I may have some time before the next motive to decide on a course of action." Tsumugi mused as she stared down at her bleeding hand.

 _ **"Heh maybe not as long as you'd expect."**_ The bear chuckled.

"What do you mean?" Shirogane asked as she fixated her attention on the bear.

 _ **"Well that's simple. The next motive is already underway as we speak and boy it's gonna be a doozy."** _Monokuma grinned wildly.

* * *

 **9:01 P.M Day Twenty-Six**

 **First Floor**

 **Dormitories**

"Kirumi? I know that we haven't known each other that long. Not as long as I thought before, but do you think I could still call you Big Sis?" Kotoko asked quietly. The petite girl lay on her bed clutching her oversized stuffed panda.

The Maid offered her a tired smile as she took a seat next to the girl, before reaching out to gently pat her hand. "Of course you can Kotoko. Whatever makes you feel comfortable. How are you feeling?" she asked in a soft voice.

The younger girl bit her bottom lip as tears sprang to her eyes. "I keep seeing Gonta bleeding on the floor. I just want to close my eyes and for him to be okay. I-I didn't want to hurt him I swear. Gonta was my friend." she said as her voice cracked.

"Little one of course you didn't mean to hurt him." she said as she inched closer, before gingerly wrapping her arms around the smaller girl.

"This isn't your fault. Honestly it's not even Pekoyama's fault. This is all on the bear. I can't say I knew Gonta as well as some, but I don't think he'd ever resent you. We're all lesser with him gone, but we have to keep moving forward. If you want we can add Gonta's name to the memorial tomorrow." Tojo breathed softly as she rested her chin on the girl's head.

A painful sob escaped Kotoko's throat as she nodded her head feebly. "K-Kirumi?"

"What is it Kotoko?" she asked quietly.

"Would you stay with me tonight? Please?" Her voice was barely above a whisper.

A weak smile graced the maid's lips. "Would that help you sleep better tonight?"

"I-I don't know. I just don't want to be alone right now." The girl mumbled as her slender arms snaked around the maid, as she squeezed her tightly.

* * *

 **9:14 P.M Day Twenty-Six**

 **First** **Floor**

 **Dormitories**

"Looks like you're both already comfortable." Hajime chuckled as he walked out of his bathroom, to see both Mikan and Chiaki, already laying on his bed.

The nurse was wearing an oversized T-Shirt, that reached below her knees.

Nanami who laid on the opposite side of the bed was wearing her pink cat pajamas.

"Sorry for hogging so much of the bed, but there's plenty of space still." Mikan offered him a timid smile. Her face seemed more flushed then usual to the boy.

Nanami peered up from the game she was playing as she offered him a bright smile. "Miki's right. Theres's enough space for all four of us."

Hajime let out a soft sigh as he slowly trudged towards the bed. "Four of us?" he questioned.

Suddenly from seemingly out of thin air, Nanami pulled Usami out as she held her against her chest.

A snort of laughter escaped the reserve student. "Right forgive me Usami. How could I forget." he chuckled as he slowly slipped between the two girls, before swallowing deeply, as he tried to shut his eyes.

He heard the faint sounds of Chiaki's thumbs, clicking against the buttons on her handheld.

Hajime slowly cracked an eye open. "Do you two really don't think this is crazy? I mean guys don't usually do this sort of thing."

"W-What sort of thing?" Mikan questioned quietly as she pressed her cheek against a pillow as she faced him. Her breathing was noticeably shallow as her chest rose and fell.

"Sleeping with two girls at the same time. Well not sleeping with, I mean sharing a bed with at the same time. This doesn't make either of you uncomfortable?" he asked as he glanced between the two of them.

"You don't watch a lot of anime. This kind of thing happens all the time.." Nanami mused her lips twitching slightly in amusement, as she continued to play her handheld.

"I don't think anime is a good example for why this is normal." Hajime deadpanned.

"W-What's normal anymore Hajime?" Mikan asked weakly as she offered him a soft smile.

"What do you mean?" Hinata asked with a raise brow.

"She means we're in this killing game. Where tomorrow isn't even guaranteed. If tomorrow is our last day on Earth. I want to be with you both." Nanami offered softly as she shut off her device. she slowly pressed her face against Hajime's back, as she curled an arm around him.

Mikan's smiled sweetly as she slowly pressed her face against his shoulder, as she curled an arm around him as well. Her voice a bit muffled as she spoke. "Chiaki is better with words, but I feel the same way. As long as Hajime doesn't mind." She said weakly as bead of sweat poured down her forehead.

"Hajime doesn't mind." he offered a faint chuckle, as curled an arm around both of them.

His expression darkened however, as he stared at Mikan a moment. "Mimi are you alright? You're burning up."

The Nurse offered a weak smile. "I-I'm sorry I didn't want to worry either of you. I'll run a few tests tomorrow."

Hajime shook his head as he slowly sat up, before wordlessly placing his hands underneath her legs as he picked her up. "No we're not putting it off. Aki can you get the door."

The Gamer nodded her head. "Of course. Miki you should have said something sooner!" she chastised lightly as she rushed towards the door.

"Please forgive me, I was hoping it was just my imagination. Some nurse I am." she mumbled as she felt her face heating up for a different reason, as Hinata carried her towards the door.

"Shhh none of that right now Mimi. Let's just focus on making sure you're alright." Hajime offered in a reassuring tone as he strode through the doorway.

* * *

 **9:28 P.M Day Twenty-Six**

 **First Floor**

 **Dormitories**

Naegi splashed some water against his face, before shaking his head. _'What a day. It feels like this is never going to end.'_ he mused to himself, before tensing as he saw a silhouette in his mirror.

"You're not real. This is still some hallucination." he gritted out as he spun around only to feel his body still shaking.

There in front of him stood Sayaka Maizono.

Though she wasn't there entirely, her entire form was translucent. She was still wearing the uniform she had on before her death. A sad smile seemed to grace her lips. "That would make a lot more sense then anything else wouldn't it?" she asked as she ticked her head to the side slightly. "Naegi have you not been eating well? I think you've lost some weight. You really can't afford to lose much more."

The boy squeezed his eyes shut as he tried to blink back the tears, as he pressed his hands against his face. "God I'm going crazy. I have to let you go Maizono."

"Silly boy you're not crazy. Well not yet anyways, I'm sorry that seeing me like this is so painful." Her voice was soft and somehow ethereal.

Naegi felt the hairs on his arms stand on end, as he felt a sort of static electricity brush across his cheeks.

He slowly opened his eyes to see her mere inches away from him.

Her translucent hands resting on his face. "Sayaka? Are you really here? I don't know what's real anymore." he admitted with a sad smile.

A weak smile graced her lips. "I understand. It's not everyday something like this happens. I wish I could move on, but I'm stuck here. I'm connected to you Naegi. I've been trying to talk to you for days, but it's hard to focus like this. It takes all my energy just to interact with the real world. To touch you."

Makoto felt his mouth falling open. "So let's say for a second I'm not going entirely crazy, what's keeping you here? I mean why can't you move on?"

The blue haired specter smile faintly. "I'm not sure. In stories it's said that spirits linger after violent deaths, or if they feel they have unfinished business. I guess I can check both of those boxes." she mused.

Naegi gritted his teeth as he reached out to try and touch her cheek, only to feel his hand pass through her. "God Maizono I'm so sorry. I failed you on so many levels."

Sayaka shook her head. "Naegi you never failed me. You made me a better person. You're not to blame for what happened, but I want to do what I can to help you."

Makoto's eyes widened. "Wait does that mean you can walk through walls and stuff? Maybe you can figure out who's behind all of this. They'd never see you coming!"

An amused smile teased her lips. "Believe me I already tried that, but like I said I'm connected to you. I can't be very far apart, before my consciousness begins to fade. I can't help you figure out everything, but my intuition is still good. Mukuro is going to need you soon, you should go to the Dining Hall."

"Mukuro? What's wrong with her?" Naegi asked as he felt himself tense up again.

"I don't know entirely. Just trust me kay? If I'm wrong you can just chalk me up as another hallucination." Maizono offered.

Makoto took in quick breath, before he strode out of the bathroom.

* * *

 **9:34 P.M Day Twenty-Six**

 **First Floor**

 **Dining Hall**

"I'm not very good at this. In fact I'm horrible at this, but if you can hear me I hope you find peace." Maki breathed as she knelt next to the memorial.

Her lower lip folded inward a moment, as she swallowed a lump in her throat. "You were the first person who knew my secret, that never looked at me differently. I'm such a horrible liar." she breathed as she shook her head.

"I care about Momota, more than I should. Though I was lying when I said I felt nothing, that it was just physical. I'm just not good at expressing myself. That's the first thing that was taken away when I was being trained." Harukawa admitted as she took hold of Peko's sword, before pressing the blade against the marble stone.

"I can't think of a better way to add your name. I wish I could have told you how I felt when you were still alive. No matter what anyone says, you were my friend. The first one I've had in years." Maki whispered as she deftly drug the blade up and down the memorial.

Several seconds passed, before she stepped back to examine her handiwork. "Apologies Peko, but I'm not giving this to Fuyuhiko. He can have everything else, but I'm keeping this." she said quietly as she reached out and brushed her hand against the marble. "Rest Well." she murmured, before her head snapped to the side as she heard the door to the Dining Hall open.

Junko stumbled into the room her breathing uneven as she stared at the other girl a moment, before promptly collapsing to the floor.

Maki's eyes widened in surprise as she stalked forward. "Enoshima?" she asked as she neared the other girl.

"Dammit it's so hard to breath." The girl rasped out as she weakly tilted her head to regard Maki.

Harukawa's lips pulled into a fine line. "I'll get someone. Wait here."

"Like I have an option." Mukuro croaked as the door to the dining hall suddenly burst open.

"Mukuro!" Makoto cried as he didn't seem to register the other girl's presence, as he rushed to the soldier's side.

"Hey Naegels. That was some great timing. Guess you are lucky huh?" The girl laughed weakly.

Naegi forced a weak smile as he knelt beside her. "Something like that. Just save your energy alright?" he asked before he finally seemed to register Maki's presence. "Please can you help me? I don't know if I can do it on my own."

Harukawa regarded the pair intently a moment. "Very well. However we're going to speak later. I'd like to know more about who Mukuro is." she said as she knelt next to Naegi.

The Ultimate Luck bit the inside of his cheek. "I'll tell you what I can later, I just want to make sure she's alright first."

* * *

 **9:50 P.M Day Twenty-Six**

 **First Floor**

 **Hallway**

Celestia's lips pulled into a fine line, as she found herself standing in front of Fuyuhiko's dormitory room.

 _'What the hell am I doing? I have less than eight days to decide on a course of action, and instead of doing any of that I'm here of all places. Damn you Twogami and Pekoyama. Shoving your dying wishes down my throat. I'll just check on him this evening and then I'm done. I can't afford to become more invested than that._ ' she mused as she balanced a tray in one of her arms, as she reached out and pressed the doorbell. _'I'm suppose to have servants, not be one. It's just this once though.'_ She mentally chanted to herself as she tapped her foot against the floor.

Several moments passed with no response.

 _'I knew this was a waste of time. He doesn't want anyone bothering him. All he wants right now is to be left alone.'_ she thought as her gaze flitted to the door.

Her eyes widened ever so slightly as she noticed it hanging ajar. Curiosity got the best of her as she hesitantly pushed the door open. "Fuyuhiko if you can hear me, I brought you something to." her voice trailed off as the tray in her arms clattered to the floor.

There laying on the floor was none other than the Ultimate Gangster.

A sense of anxiety seized the raven haired girl as she rushed to his side, before kneeling down. She could feel the heat rolling off his body as she gingerly turned him over.

An uneven breath escaped the boy as his face was drenched with sweat.

"Fuyuhiko. What's wrong? Can you hear me?" she asked as she clenched her jaw.

"C-Can't fucking breath." He grounded out hoarsely.

The Gambler's hand trembled a moment as she loosened his collar. "Just try to save your strength. I'll find someone who can help."

"No fucking point. Just let me choke." He rasped out weakly.

Celestia's eyes widened slightly, before her brow furrowed. "Stop acting like such an idiot. Do you really think Pekoyama would want you to act like this?"

The boy averted his gaze slightly as he coughed violently. "Don't fucking talk about her. Just let me die. What's the point anyways?"

"Get over yourself. You're acting pathetic." she snapped as she slowly began to help the boy off the ground, with a great deal of effort.

"Fucking hell why do you have to be so damn stubborn." He grounded out as he found himself leaning against her shoulder.

"You're certainly one to talk. Just shut up and save your strength. Pekoyama asked me to do something and I hate owing anyone. As it stands I also owe you for earlier." Celestia frowned slightly as she struggled to support the boy, as she headed towards the door.

"Heh fine do whatever you want. No point in arguing with a damn woman anyways." The Gangster muttered as they neared the doorway.

Suddenly without warning Mondo appeared in the doorway, with a troubled expression. "Shit Fuyuhiko has it too?"

Celestia eyed the biker curiously a moment. "No don't offer to help a lady or anything Owada." she said in a sardonic tone. "And what do you mean by that?"

Mondo offered a sheepish expression as he slipped forward, before shouldering the other boy. "Fuyuhiko ain't the only one who's feeling under the weather. Several people have already been moved to the Hospital Wing. To make matters worse Tsumiki is one of em."

"Well ain't that fucking great. Only one capable of doing shit, is useless right now." Fuyuhiko spat.

* * *

 _ **30 Survivors Remain**_

* * *

 _ ***AN***_ **I can already hear the hate train rolling down the tracks for me.**

 **Hiroki is the name I came up with for Kaede's unnamed twin sister. It means Bright Tree from what I could find in various translations. Which I thought was fitting since Kaede's is based on a Maple Tree.**

 **Also yes the scene with Mikan and Nanami was used in a previous chapter, but I had quickly scrapped that scene as it felt out of place so I decided to use it here instead.**

 **Finally yes I did delve into some supernatural elements here. Though considering Kiyo's sister is floating around in V3 hell it's not entirely unheard of in this story.**

 **Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to hide in my fallout shelter and work on the next chapter while I wait for the fire to die down.**

 **Thank you as always for reading and I'll see you next time on Game of Despair!**

 **Shawn45**

 _Hey I appreciate you taking the time to leave your thoughts. If I'm being honest I really wish I had a beta to help me smooth the rough spots. I still am considering doing a massive edit of this fic once it reaches it's conclusion. Not to change the story, but to clean up some of the weaker points you mentioned. In any case I hope that something keeps you reading this_ _till it's conclusion!_

 **Luckenhaft**

 _It was really a balancing act. I wanted to have Pekoyama's death be sad in a sense, but also with a sense of hope. Even in her final moments she hadn't surrendered. I think that's a testament to her at the end of all things._

 **Gatekeeper TAR**

 _Well I felt like it was good to inject a good red herring in this case. Also it makes the Alibi's seem more relevant again._

 **Dinodude8000**

 _It's all about subverting expectations at times. If you know how every arc is gonna end, it would suck the fun out of this kind of story._

 **Monokenny and Benji**

 _Do your worst BAHAHA!_

 **Natsukumo1000**

 _Well considering she had the chance to contemplate anything in that moment, let's say horizontally._

 **Trygve11**

 _I'm glad someone noticed that Pekoyama was uncharacteristically pushy when it came to trying to rush a decision during the trial. Kudos to you!_

 **Guest 1**

 _That's what's always enjoyable in this kind of setting. Is having the obvious answer yanked away and being left slack jawed. Of course sometimes the opposite works, make something seem so obvious that you're shocked it actually was that person._

 **1995hzq**

 _You betcha! Also glad to see you!_

 **hopps2**

 _Boy when you listed all of that, It made me feel like a real sicko. Though I am glad we have a pretty good variety of cases/deaths so far._

 **ghostface4**

 _I think you'll get a chance to see some of that._

 **Net Neutrality**

 _See that's kind of the point though in regards to Peko's death. Yes it does unravel a few plot threads, but it's a way of catching the reader off-guard. Most of the time subconsciously when you realize a plotline hasn't been resolved yet, that character seemingly may live at least until that plot is resolved. It's a reality check in a way. Sometimes we're left with unresolved matters when we die. Also it's a double edged sword. Yes Shirogane no longer has much power to use against Fuyuhiko, but he's at rock bottom at the moment because of Pekoyama's death._

 **Guest2**

 _Haha well I appreciate you saying that. As far as Makoto is concerned, if someone else is added it would definitely be a slow burn. It's hard enough to write a Harem and make it feel even somewhat natural. So I think it's important to take time on fleshing those kind of things out._

 **Wintersmith23**

 _Peko's guilt was a little less obvious then in most trials. Her pushiness in the trial,investigation, and her lack of an alibi were the only major clues. Kotoko/Kirumi were definitely set up as major red herrings._

 **Guest**

 _You're totally right and I feel like a dolt. Haha I've fixed it since then._

 **ToonGuy**

It's really a catch 22. On one hand Shirogane really has no more power to use on Fuyuhiko, however considering it comes at the price of Pekoyama it's probably not worth to him. I killed off Kotoko so willy nilly in my first iteration I figured it would be shocking to see me subvert that expectation by having her survive this case.

 **Bumblingbeees**

 _What I like about this motive is that only a few people will really harbor any resentment towards Peko. Considering both she and Kotoko only attacked someone while experiencing hallucinations it's harder to harbor the kind of hate they may feel towards Komaeda or Shirogane._

 **Cinderfall201**

 _Oooh I'm so glad you asked. I actually intend to do a chapter or two focusing on the survivors after the ending of the killing game. A way of closing the story and giving everyone left a proper send off._

 **Guest**

 _Isn't that the great and most frustrating part of a Daganronpa fic? Not knowing who will survive or die next?_

 **HoppsHungerfan**

 _I do like having parallels to the canon from time to time. In my original fic I had Mahiru accidentally kill Pekoyama. It was meant as a reverse of the second trial in that sense._

 **The Kobold Necromancer**

 _Haha I thought it would catch people off-guard. You tend to expect a single red herring, but not two in one trial. I think most of my readers were like really is this case that simple when Kotoko was brought into the spot light. Pekoyama's guilt was meant to be hard to notice. Her edginess and rash behavior were the only major hints. There would have been more clues, but Kirumi unintentionally hid that evidence when she was trying to cover for Kotoko. Of course she had no idea she was actually helping a different killer. I fixed a couple of the issues such as Kazuichi being in two places. Sorry about that._

 _As for this veering away from the original, it's become important to me that I take chances. When I originally conceived this iteration I was going to stay almost verbatim to the original. However I realized that would be boring and suck any suspense out of the fic. It's why I took such risky chances by killing off characters who were still alive in the previous story._

 **Guest**

 _I try to not shy away from executions. Not because I enjoy that kind of thing, but I try to think of what the spectators would be experiencing in that moment. How hard it would hit them._

 **YumiStar**

 _Haha well I hope that's a good thing!_

 **Themainpersonnn**

 _Well it comes as a double edged sword. On one hand Fuyuhiko can't be used by Shirogane anymore, however it comes at the cost of losing someone he cared about deeply. Also he has to carry that guilt of not being able to tell her everything. It's a burden I wouldn't envy._

 **Izaya Orihara 101101**

 _I'll be honest I've really done my own interpretation of Kirumi and a lot of the V3 cast. I like the idea of a woman who tries to keep herself professional while putting the needs of everyone before herself. It's fun for me personally because I get to show the degradation of that as her walls slowly come crashing down._

 **Zephyrius29**

 _I know this is a cop out of an answer, I'm not a medical expert either. That being said the only serious wound was in Gonta's eye initially. With the torso wounds being superficial at best. Also I failed to describe how deep the wound was in the first place. I don't think that element is unreasonable. The purpose of Mikan's autopsy is to feed those basic facts to the reader._

 _As for Pekoyama I can only reiterate what I've said to other reviewers._ Yes it does unravel a few plot threads, but it's a way of catching the reader off-guard. Most of the time subconsciously when you realize a plotline hasn't been resolved yet, that character seemingly may live at least until that plot is resolved. It's a reality check in a way. Sometimes we're left with unresolved matters when we die. Also it's a double edged sword. Yes Shirogane no longer has much power to use against Fuyuhiko, but he's at rock bottom at the moment because of Pekoyama's death. Beyond that he's stuck dealing with the guilt for never telling her the truth.

 **Smashking97**

 _Oh well you see the next person who's gonna die is *WONK WONK WONK WONK WONK WONK* I'm glad I could clear things up!_

 **doomqwer**

 _Thanks! I do try to tortu...I mean entertain you all._

 **JustAnotherAuthor64**

 _Yeah it's not a good trade off for Fuyuhiko. He can't be blackmailed anymore, but loosing Pekoyama may be far worse._

 **ronin warriors fanatic**

 _Pekoyama's guilt was harder to pinpoint. In was more in her rash and edgy behavior in the investigation and trial. Her pushing for a vote, being defensive of Fuyuhiko around Celestia in the investigation. There would have been more physical evidence, but Kirumi erased that when she was trying to cover for Kotoko._


	73. Chapter 73: Affliction: Act One

**Chapter 73: Affliction: Act One**

 **7:47 A.M Day Twenty-Seven**

 **First Floor**

 **Dining Hall**

"Has there been any update?" Nanami asked as her gaze flitted around the dining hall. "This can't just be some normal bug can it?"

"That is very doubtful. Unfortunately we find ourselves at a consider;e disadvantage. The only person who might be able to do much is Tsumiki. However as I understand it, she's not even able to get out of the bed." Maki said with a frown.

The Ultimate Maid bowed her head. "Apologies I've done everything I can to make them comfortable, but at the moment all I can do is consult with Mikan while she's conscious."

Kazuichi rubbed the back of his neck with a worried expression. "So there's ten of us who are laid up in the hospital so far. Mikan,Togami, Junko,Fuyuhiko,Ryoma,Akane,Yamada,Tenko,Shuichi, and Kokichi. Anyone else feeling under the weather? What if this keeps spreading?" he asked as he gazed around the cafeteria.

"I had the same concerns, but as far as I can tell no one else has shown any symptoms so far." Ryoko mused with a thoughtful expression.

 _ **"BAHAHA! You kiddos worried about a pandemic eh? Guess I can't blame you for that!"**_ Monokuma exclaimed as he appeared in the middle of the dining hall with a surgical mask pulled over his face.

"I take it this is your doing? Can we expect anyone else to fall ill?" Kyoko asked as her eyes narrowed.

 _ **"What you think this bear cooked up some sort of deadly disease and subjected some of his students to it?"** _Monokuma pressed a paw to his chest in mock horror. _**"YUK YUK YUK. You got me lavender locks! Don't worry too much about their germs though. They're not going to make you sick."**_

"You jackass! What's up with the damn mask then?!" Kaito growled as he clenched his jaw.

A sigh escaped the dual toned bear. _ **"Doesn't anyone appreciate a little drama? A little extra flair?"**_ he looked around the room, before bowing his head. _**"Yeesh where did all the spirit in this group go? Guess it got killed off too."**_ he snickered. _**"Look it's not so bad kiddos. It's only a three day kind of bug."**_

Aoi's eyes brightened. "So they'll be back on their feet in just a few days?"

A loud snort escaped the bear as he bounded forward, before abruptly patting the girl on the belly. _ **"Oi you kill me kid! Still as naïve as the day we met."**_

Asahina suddenly pushed her chair backwards as she stared balefully at the bear. "Don't touch me!" she snapped as she folded her arms defensively.

 _ **"Jeez someone is touchy. Must be all the hormones."**_ He snickered, before clearing his throat abruptly. _**"Back on topic. This disease is quite lethal without the appropriate cure. It's victims eventually suffocate to death within 72 hours of the first symptoms. So with this motive you kids have an oh so important decision to make. Do you let your bosom buddies die or do ya dish out a little homicide. Times ticking kids."** _Monokuma said as he bobbed his head back and forth.

Celestia's gaze slowly flitted over to Asahina. A sense of realization quickly dawning on her.

Naegi rested his arm around Hina's shoulder, as he stared intently at the bear. "I'm guessing this won't end after just one person dies will it?"

 _ **"Right you are! That would be too easy. Either one of you steps up to the plate and kills someone, or you all say goodbye to a third of your classmates."** _Monokuma grinned darkly.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me. You'd really kill of that many of us at once?" Miu's mouth fell open as she bit the inside of her cheek.

"T-This is insane. We just got through yesterday and you're already putting us through this hell already?" Chihiro's voice was strained.

Monokuma shrugged. _ **"Hey there's no rule against me throwing motives back to back. Remember you're all playing by my rules here."**_

"You piece of shit! I swear to god I'm gonna rip your damn head off. This time you've gone too damn far." Owada growled as he suddenly bolted to his feet.

"Mondo get a hold of yourself. If you attack him you're only going to get yourself killed. That won't do Akane or anyone else any good." Sakura said as she stood up slowly as she watched biker intently.

The boy clenched his jaw as he still stared murderously at the bear. "I swear I'll make you regret pulling this shit."

 _ **"BLAH BLAH BLAH. Seriously you really are a broken record."** _The bear snickered.

"Hey Ogre why'd you have to talk him down? It was just about to get interesting." Shirogane pouted as she curled a strand of hair around her index finger.

"Miss Shirogane I doubt anyone wants to cater to your idea of entertainment." Keebo mused with a frown.

"I do have a question actually. How precisely did you manage to infect everyone else? I don't recall all of us being together save when we were in the last trial." Komaeda mused.

"Ooooh I do enjoy an inquisitive mind. You kiddos think those locks stop little ole me? Psshaw! it was a cakewalk to slip into your rooms. I moved like a ninja!" Monokuma exclaimed as he waved his paws through the air.

"S-So you were already making people sick before what happened yesterday?" Kotoko asked quietly as she raised her knees against her chest. Her blonde hair was now gone, having been replaced with a bubblegum color. It only served to make her seem younger.

 _ **"You got it sweetums! Hey we're starting to get closer to the end game. You have to be willing to kick things up a few notches. So happy hunting!"**_ Monokuma laughed as he waved his paw, before waddling off.

"Guys forget him. We don't have to play by his rules. Think of it this way, he targeted certain people on purpose. Maybe if he targeted Mikan he knew that she might be able to come up with a cure. If we can save everyone, then we can shut down this entire motive." Kaede said as she gazed around the room.

"I'm with Kaede. We can work together and save everyone, and stick it to Monokuma in the process." Naegi said as he smiled at the pianist.

"Guys I appreciate the optimism, but we have to look at this rationally. Even if we can find a cure, do we have any guarantee we could find what we needed to develop it in time? Monokuma has never given us a fighting chance, I don't think he'd give us a chance now." Hajime said as he laced his hands together. "We might as well accept the inevitable. Someone has to die or all of them will die."

"Hajime what are you saying? We can't just give up. We have to be willing to try. Monokuma can't be always be perfect. He has to make mistakes, but we can just play by his game." Nanami said with a worried expression.

"There's no sense in bickering about it. We'll see if we can't find a cure in time, I'm not sure what to do otherwise." Kyoko said as she stood up, before walking towards the exit.

* * *

 **8:07 A.M Day Twenty-Seven**

 **Third Floor**

 **Hospital (Room 302)**

"Well he didn't waste much time did he?" Mukuro asked in a stained breath as she offered a weary smile.

"We're gonna figure something out I swear. Just hang in there in the mean time alright?" Naegi asked as he took one of the soldier's hand into his, before squeezing it.

"Koto's right! We have this whole hospital. There has to be something here than can help everyone." Asahina said as she offered an encouraging smile as she gingerly patted the dark haired girl on the shoulder.

Ikusuba offered a faint smile at their enthusiasm, before her gaze flitted over to Ryoko's who's expression was far more somber. "Don't like my chances Ryoko?"

The Amnesiac tensed slightly as she felt several gazes settle on her. "It's just that this Mastermind hasn't given us any slack so far. Everything has been so meticulously planned, I just can't imagine them leaving us an easy way out of this." she bowed her head slightly. "I sincerely hope that I'm wrong though. Maybe Monokuma did target Mikan, because he was afraid she might be able to discover a cure." she suggested though her voice was sounded uncertain.

"It certainly doesn't help that this seems to be a manufactured disease. However we have all the reason in the world to keep searching for a solution." Keebo offered as he folded his arms.

Oogami offered the solider a faint smile. "It is as Keebo said. However for the moment our priority is keeping all of you well. How are you feeling dear?"

"Honestly? I feel like I got hit by a truck, but I'm still kicking. Got Naegels and Harukawa to thank for that." She offered a weak chuckle as her gaze flitted to Makoto. "I've been meaning to ask you about that actually. Maki just happened to be there, but you just showed up in the nick of time. Just your famous luck I guess?" Mukuro asked as she stared up at the boy.

Naegi shook his head, as he squeezed her hand gently once more. "Maybe a bit of luck and maybe just a little bit of intuition." he mused. _'Of course I know it's something entirely different, but who would believe me? I'm still struggling myself.'_ he thought as he tilted his head ever so slightly. Sayaka translucent form stood on the opposite side of the bed looking down at Mukuro with a worried expression. Though no one else seemed to register her presence.

"Where have I heard that before?" Mukuro chuckled in a raspy tone.

Aoi smiled faintly. "Come one let's get Mukuro something to eat kay? I know that it always makes me feel better."

"If only a meal were a cure dear." Oogami chuckled softly as she turned towards the doorway.

"Please keep your spirits high Miss Junko! We will not stop till we find a solution." Keebo exclaimed.

Makoto leaned down before pressing his mouth against Mukuro's brow. "Well be back shortly. Hang in there Kuro." he said in a whisper as he followed the group towards the door.

"Yoko you coming?" Asahina asked as she peered over her shoulder at the amnesiac who was still seated.

The Redhead shook her head. "You all go on ahead. I'll keep her company."

As the door shut the amnesiac's gaze flitted back to the black haired girl. "So I have a question to ask you. I've noticed you seem cautious around me all the time. Have I done something to upset you? I've see you watching me like a hawk. I just wanted to know why. I know this is the best time, but at least here you can avoid me."

Mukuro's brow furrowed slightly. "You wouldn't believe me even if I told you the truth. You'd think I was crazy, besides I'm not sure you should know anyways."

"Try me. If it's something that important, I deserve to know." Ryoko said as she leaned forward in her chair.

* * *

 **8:52 A.M Day Twenty-Seven**

 **Third Floor**

 **Hospital (Room 306)**

"Sis you feeling alright?" Kaito asked with a worried expression as he stared down at the flushed nurse. Her breathing was uneven and it was clear that she had a fever.

"Dummy of course she isn't alright! Why do you always have to ask such dumb fucking questions?" Miu huffed.

"It's not a dumb question! I just want to make sure my sister has everything she needs. So don't jump down my damn throat!" Momota snapped.

"If the two of you don't stop yelling I'm going throw both of you out. Mimi is dealing with enough without you two bickering." Hajime said in a low voice as he laced his hands. His gaze never leaving the purple haired girl.

"No it's alright. You don't have to worry about me so much. I'm sure some of the others are worse off than me." Mikan offered in a strained voice. "I want to do everything I can, even if I can't get out of bed."

Chiaki offered a soft smile. She was seated beside Hinata only a few feet away from Mikan's side. "Miki you don't have to push yourself so much. If there's a solution we'll figure it out. Just don't over do it kay?" she asked as she reached out and took one of the girl's hands into her own.

Fujisaki leaned against Miu as he stared down at the nurse. "Do you have any idea what it might be Mikan?"

Tsumiki shook her head slightly. "At first I thought it might be something similar to what I've been treating Momota for. However to my knowledge no one has coughed up any blood and some of the other symptoms seem different. I believe this was intentionally manufactured, which makes it harder to treat. I gave Kirumi some instructions on how to preform some basic tests, but for now all we can do is wait."

"Waiting huh? Jeez that's one thing I'm really bad at." Kaito sighed as he rubbed the back of his neck.

Hajime's jaw tensed slightly. "Mimi please be honest with us. Even if a cure can be discovered, do you think we could actually manufacture it on the scale to save everyone?"

The Nurse bowed her head slightly. "It depends on how complex it is and what is required to create a cure. I want to say that everyone will survive, but I just don't know. Finding cures for undocumented diseases have taken decades in some cases and that's with experts. To be able to pull something like this off in just a couple of days?" She trailed off as she bit her lower lip.

Iruma suddenly grasped Chihiro by the hand. "Well what the fuck are we waiting for? If shit is this bad we need all the brain power we can get. We have to do something." she said as she began to drag the programmer off.

Chiaki smiled sadly as the pair departed. "Miu really does have a kind heart deep down. She just has trouble expressing that." she murmured.

Kaito gritted his teeth as pressed his palm against his forehead. "Maybe we should consider other alternatives?"

"What do you mean by other alternatives Momota?" Mikan asked softly as she stared over at her brother.

"Murder." Hajime said simply as if it was the simplest word in the world. "If we can't find a cure, it might be the only other choice."

"HAJIME! Stop talking like that. Do you think for a moment that Miki would ever want to go on living after you bathed your hands in blood? You'd only be trading your life. It's not even an option." Chiaki said as she bit back a few tears as she promptly stalked out of the room.

"Nami wait!" Mikan said weakly as she held out her hand, before lowering her head. "You guys please don't do anything reckless for me or anyone else. I couldn't bare to see either of you hurt."

* * *

 **9:45 A.M Day Twenty-Seven**

 **Third Floor**

 **Hospital (Room 301)**

"So that's how it is huh? I can't anything at this point really surprises me kid." Ryoma chuckled weakly from his bed. The former convict eyed the lavender haired girl a moment, before his expression. "How's everyone else holding up? How's Mikan?"

Kyoko slowly took a seat in a chair adjacent to the bed, before lacing her gloved hands. "Everyone's condition seems to be varied. With the symptoms ranging from person to person. All of you are experiencing shortness of breath and violent coughing fits. Though compared to some of the others you seem to be a bit better off" she slowly peered up at him. "Both Fuyuhiko and Junko collapsed before being brought here. At this rate they'll be struggling to breathe on their own within a day or so."

The tennis pro frowned. "72 hours at most huh? it really puts things in perspective. Anyone find any respirators? I mean that could help right?" he asked, before clearing his throat.

Kiri's lower lip folded inward. "We searched the entire hospital wing only to have no luck. Mikan was certain there were some on hand, which suggests Monokuma most likely confiscated them."

A dry mirthless chuckle escaped the diminutive boy. "Well I got honestly say that surprises me. Guess the bear is getting more bloodthirsty by the day. I mean to be willing to off so many of us at once, it's hard to believe."

Kyoko wringed her hands together. "I wish there was something more I could do. I feel so worthless. All my insight and deductions can't amount to anything right now."

Hoshi reached out weakly, before patting her laced hands. "Hey kid don't let this get you down. Whether we check out here or not, this place needs you. The others need you too. So don't go punishing yourself." he paused as his brow furrowed slightly. "I have half a mind to end this motive right now, though I'm not sure if I could go through with it. I've failed in the past."

"What are you talking about?" Kiri asked as her eyed widened marginally.

"This motive ends when one of us are killed right? If I kill myself that still counts. No one else would have to suffer. It'd be a pretty good last act in my books." He chuckled faintly, before noticing the distressed look in the girl's eyes. "Kid you know I'm right don't you? One life could save nine." he mused.

"Absolutely not! That is never an option." Kyoko snapped as she squeezed her eyes shut. "Ryoma you've tried to kill yourself before too?" she asked quieter this time. "Why would you do something like that?"

A sigh escaped the boy as he settled back into the bed. "I was at the lowest of places kid. Solitude for a long period of time can take it's toll on the soul. This is different though, it's not like I'm giving up. It'd be for the others. So they could move on." he said as he stared up at her. "Kiri it's not like you to be so emotional."

The Detective still had her eyes shut as her shoulders slumped ever so slightly. "Pieces of my memories have slowly begun to come back to me. I've always been a loner, not by design but I was raised to reject emotions and bonds. Logically I understand why. How many times has someone here done something horrible out of grief,love, anger?" she questioned as her eyes slowly opened up. "But now for the first time in my life, I have a few friends. People I care about. I'm afraid of losing that now." she said quietly as she pulled her hands away, before shoving them into her jacket.

"I'm sorry for dropping all of that on you kid. Maybe there still is a chance, I promise I won't do anything rash alright?" Hoshi said with a weak smile.

"I'm holding you to that. I need a moment to myself. I'll check in on you later alright?" Kiri asked as she slowly stood up.

"You know where I'll be." Ryoma chuckled faintly.

* * *

 **10:34 A.M Day Twenty-Seven**

 **Third Floor**

 **Hospital (Room 304)**

"Ugh this freaking sucks!" Akane coughed as she lolled her head to the side. "Rest of you guys feeling alright?" she asked as her gaze swept over the small group.

Asahina managed a small smile as she offered the girl a thumbs up. "Doing A ok here. Just worried about you and everyone else. Hopefully we can figure something out. No we definitely will." The Swimmer mused as she managed a bright smile.

"Yeah no way in hell is anything gonna happen to you. You have my word on it." Owada said as he offered the gymnast a sincere smile.

Oogami reached out, before lightly clapping Owari's shoulder. "We'll not stop till we find a solution. In the meantime I'd suggest you actually rest. Which means absolutely no training."

Akane offered a look of disbelief. "You mean I can't do anything? Shit this really is the worst." she groaned as she thrashed her legs back and forth.

"Hey it's only gonna be for a little bit Akane! Then you can come back and kick ass even better than before." Aoi exclaimed.

"You're damn right she will. No way this shit is gonna keep her down long." Mondo said as he folded his arms.

"Is there anything we can get you dear?" Oogami asked as she stared down at the buxom brunette.

Akane offered a toothy smile. "Yeah any chance you bring me something to eat. I'm starving!" She groaned.

"Least we know she isn't feeling too bad right now. If her famous appetite is still there." Aoi giggled softly as she leaned against the bed.

"Heh yeah I get the feeling she's more worried about her next meal, then being sick." Owada chuckled faintly.

"Hey that's not true!" Akane said before clearing her throat. "I just like focusing on positive shit. Being sick ain't one of em." she mused.

An amused smile graced Sakura's face. "Then we'll make sure you have everything you need. Just no getting out of bed unless you need to use the bathroom alright?"

Owari offered a mock salute. "You got it sensei!"

* * *

 **11:22 A.M Day Twenty-Seven**

 **Third Floor**

 **Hospital (Room 305)**

"You've got to be kidding me." Ouma muttered as he stared at the large oversized panda that was now resting next to him.

"King can keep you company kay? He's pretty attentive and adorbs too." Kotoko said as she offered the petite boy a warm smile.

Kokichi tilted his head weakly, as he stared at the stuffed animal. "Don't you need King? I mean he's your pal right?"

"Yup but Sis is staying with me, so this way you don't have to be alone either. Also It's my way of saying thank you. You really saved me yesterday when I had already given up." the pink haired girl mumbled as she fidgeted with her hands.

The purple haired boy sighed as he closed his eyes. "It wasn't a big deal or anything. It's like I said the game was just getting boring. What part of Evil Supreme Leader don't you get?"

"I don't think you're evil at all. I think you just don't know how to be open about being nice." The girl chimed as she paced across the room.

"No matter how you slice it, I've done some pretty bad stuff. You'd be best to just stay with Kirumi from now on and let me do what I do best." The boy said quietly as stared up at the ceiling.

"What is it that you do best?" Kotoko asked with a curious expression as she leaned against the bedframe.

"Don't you know? I'm the Villain in this story. What do I have to stamp it on my forehead?" he offered her an impish smirk.

"Nope! I'm not buying it. If you were such a bad guy, why'd you catch me from falling down the stairs? That doesn't sound like something someone evil would do. I'm a pretty good actress myself, and I can tell when someone is faking it." Utsugi said with a small smile on her face.

Kokichi's smirk slowly flitted away. "Maybe I'm just good enough to fool everyone. To fool even you."

The pink haired girl huffed. "Why do you have to try so hard to be a butt head?"

"Because I'll do whatever is necessary." Ouma responded quietly.

* * *

 **12:01 P.M Day Twenty-Seven**

 **Third Floor**

 **Hospital (Room 308)**

"Still here huh?" Fuyuhiko's voice was barely above a whisper, as he weakly lolled his head to the side.

The Gambler paused in the midst of shuffling a deck of cards as her gaze flitted up. "After the nonsense you were spewing last night, I didn't think it was wise to leave you alone." she said as her crimson gaze scrutinized him intently. "For now I'm going to chalk what I heard up to your fever. Though I won't tolerate you talking like that any more." she said with a serious expression as she stopped mid shuffle.

"What are you my fucking mother?" he asked with a raspy chuckle.

Celestia flinched ever so slightly, as her lips pulled into a fine line. "No. However Pekoyama asked me to keep an eye on you. For some foolish reason I've abided by her request thus far." she quipped as she slowly sat the deck of cards on the nearby nightstand.

The Gangster rolled his jaw as his gaze fixated on the ceiling. "I don't need fucking charity. If you don't want to be here, you can go. You don't have to do this shit because you feel guilted into it."

The raven haired beauty slowly stood up, as she turned towards the door. "Do you have any preference in food?" she asked as she stopped near the door.

"What?" The boy asked somewhat blankly as he glanced over at her with a confused expression.

"I asked what do you want to eat Fuyu? The last meal I brought you ended up on the floor. If you don't eat something this disease will only be one of your problems." she said as she peered over her shoulder at him.

"Surprise me I guess." he said with a shrug of his shoulders, before his brow furrowed slightly. "Maybe something sweet though. If I'm going to croak I might as well fucking enjoy myself." he began to cough violently as he raised a hand to his throat.

Celestia's heels clacked against the tile floor, as she made her way back to his bedside. She rifled through her pocket a moment, before pulling out an embroidered handkerchief. She hesitantly reached out, before dabbing at his mouth. "Stop talking so much. You should save your energy." she said before letting out a soft smile. "You should feel honored. I'll feed you just this once, but don't expect it to become a habit." She said as she patted his chest, as she left the handkerchief laying there.

"Shit you don't have to baby me." he grounded out as he tilted his head to the side.

"Well don't act like a baby I won't have to. If you have an emergency don't forget to press the buzzer. Someone should be keeping an eye out at the Nurse's Station." She said as she began to walk towards the door.

Fuyuhiko's gaze slowly flitted to the gothic beauty, as a look of confusion settled on his weary face.

* * *

 **12:44 P.M Day Twenty-Seven**

 **Third Floor**

 **Hospital (Room 303)**

"You never stop moving do you?" Togami asked weakly as Kirumi pressed a damp cloth against his forehead.

"I don't have the luxury of stopping right now. Besides I do feel guilty for misleading everyone yesterday. Byakuya do you think can you forgive me?" the Maid asked as she stared down at the heir.

He scoffed slightly. "Honestly you care far too much about what others think Kirumi. I think you were foolish for what you did, but it wouldn't be you if you didn't put someone before yourself." he mused.

Tojo shivered slightly as she reached down and removed his glasses, before resting a hand against his forehead. "After Sonia died, I couldn't bring myself to lose someone else. It seems fate loathes me. First Sonia, then Kotoko, and now you." her voice wavered a moment as she swallowed.

"Hmph don't be so quick to bury me already. If I'm going to die, it won't be in part to something as frivolous as this." he mused as he squinted his eyes slightly. "If I'm not mistaken you almost seem concerned about me. I guess that wall of yours does have it's chinks." the blonde offered a triumphant smirk.

"Of course I'm concerned about you. Do you think that I'm unfeeling or something? Byakuya I do care. I couldn't bear to lose you too." she said as she averted her eyes slightly.

Togami reached out to grasp at one of her hands. "Rumi why can't you just say what you really mean. Nothing outside these walls matter at the moment. Your mother isn't here either. Neither is my family." he said in a surprisingly subdued voice.

"Byakuya I-I can't. If I were to say something like that, things could never go back to the way they were before." She murmured.

"Maybe I don't want things to go back to the old ways." He countered with a wry smile, as his thumb rubbed against the back of her bare hand.

"Master you can't mean that. You are Byakuya Togami. The Heir to one of the largest corporations on Earth. No matter how hard I try, no matter what I do I will only ever be a commoner in the eyes of your family. I don't want come between you and your family. It's not fair to ask that of anyone."

The Heir's hand left hers, before reaching up to touch her cheek. "You don't have to ask anything. I thought you'd know by now that I'm not afraid of anything." he said as he leaned up and without warning pressed his mouth flush against her lips.

Kirumi's hand almost immediately snapped out and rested against his chest. She fully intend to push him backwards, but that thought slowly flitted away. Before she even knew it herself, she found her mouth reciprocating his affections. An audible gasp escaped her as his hand settled on her hip. It was just enough to snap the girl back to reality. She promptly broke the lip lock, before brushing her fingertips against her lips. "Byakuya you're so cruel." she breathed weakly as tears filled her eyes.

"What makes me so cruel Rumi?" He asked as his hand reached out to brush along her arm.

"It's not fair. The closer I get to someone the more it hurts when their gone. If something were to happen to you." Her voiced hitched slightly as she squeezed her eyes shut.

A confident smirk spread across the blonde's face. "I've said before and I'll say it again. I'm not going anywhere. I intend to be there when we bring an end to this sick game. You won't be alone Kirumi Tojo."

* * *

 **30 Survivors Remain**

* * *

 ***AN***

 **Blargg888**

 _Sometimes I like to take big risks. I wasn't sure how the reception would be to ghost Sayaka, but I took a leap of faith. Honestly one of my favorite parts about writing a fic with the mixed classes is seeing some interactions you could only really see in the development plan of V3. There's such a goldmine of possibilities._

 **doomqwer**

 _Well I took a risk with Ghost Sayaka, but I think it opens the door to some interesting avenues._

 **ronin warriors fanatic**

 _Well in a sense they do have a few days hehe. Though to be honest this is the first time where I've had a motive land directly after the one before it._

 **Dinodude8000**

 _There certainly is a lot of ways things could go drastically wrong in a situation like this._

 **Monokenny and Benji**

 _Now that's one scary ship. =(_

 **Luckenhaft**

 _I'm so happy someone noticed the Highschool DXD Easter egg. Your review really cracked me up!_

 **Wintersmith23**

 _Yeah it's more of a slow burn motive. The longer it goes on the greater chance of the death toll rising. It should add some wonderful tension._

 **Guest 1**

 _I thought about having Kaito be a central part of this motive initially, but I think it's fun to subvert expectations a bit. After all Mikan has been slowly treating him sense diagnosing him several chapters back._

 **SuperedX**

 _Sickness indeed my friend!_

 **Trygve11**

 _Well now you have a bit more context and I'm just about to sit and review everything for ya!_

 **Izaya Orihara 101101**

 _Yeah V3 was a shame because the potential was golden. However the execution was done poorly in a lot of ways._

 **Bumblingbeees**

 _Now that's what I call irony!_

 **Gatekeeper TAR**

 _I've been thinking about doing an Omake bonus chapter with ghosts. Maybe something that's actually kind of humorous in tone._

 **Psychochiken**

 _I can say this. It's not the despair disease. I try to avoid using too many of the motives from the series._

 **YumiStar**

 _Nope not chill at all._

 **Natsukumo1000**

 _I mean it's honestly debatable if it's rushed. I mean in most cases my motives have been separated by several days. This is the first instance I believe where one has followed directly after another. Though it's a bit more of a slower motive as there's a bit more time allowed for until people start dropping off one by one._

 **The Kobold Necromancer**

 _Well I do want things to start picking up in pace as we get ever closer to the climax. Not to say they're won't be more lulls, but this is the first instance I believe where I've had two motives back to back. It's something that will definitely weigh on everyone._


	74. Chapter 74: Affliction: Act Two

**Chapter 74: Affliction: Act Two**

 **1:01 P.M Day Twenty-Seven**

 **Third Floor**

 **Hospital (Room 309)**

"Can I get you anything to eat Sai?" Kaede asked as she gingerly rested a hand against his cheek.

Shuichi offered a weak smile. "Heh nah I'm alright. Not really hungry at the moment. I guess we'll have to reschedule that Piano Lesson. I was really excited to learn how to play."

The Ultimate Pianist bit her bottom lip. "You have my word that as soon as you're feeling better, that I'll make up for the lost time. I was thinking about grabbing some pillows and staying here with you tonight."

The Detective smiled tenderly at the blonde. "Kae. You know you can't do that. Monokuma might not punish us who are laid up in here, but I don't want anything to happen to you."

"I know that, but what if you're not." Kaede's voice trailed off as she wiped her sleeve against her eyes. "I'm so afraid that I'm going to wake up and find you gone. After everything we've already been through, I don't know if I could survive that." She murmured as she barely stifled a few tears.

"Hey you can't talk like that. Don't go planning my funeral so quick. I'm still here alright?" Shuichi forced a smile as he reached out and squeezed one of her hands.

"Dummy how can be so calm right now? I'm freaking out." The blonde let out a weak chuckle as she wiped some tears out of her eyes with her free hand.

"Because nothing good comes from worrying right? We should just enjoy the time we have. Whether that's a couple of days or decades." Shuichi mused as he tilted his face, before gently kissing her hand.

"Ugh I tell you two to get a room, but it looks like you've already got one." Kaito snorted before offering a grin a the pair.

"KAITO!" Kaede yelled as she chunked a spare pillow at the boy's face.

The Astronaut barely caught the pillow in time as he offered a half hearted chuckle. "Hey what the heck was that for?"

"Knock next time!" The Pianist cried as her face was flushed slightly from embarrassment and irritation.

"Whoa were you two seriously about to do stuff? I can come back." Momota cleared his throat as he peeked over the pillow and at the couple.

"Momota sometimes you really need to learn how to read the room." Shuichi sighed softly at Kaede bolted to her feet, before promptly swatting his shoulder repeatedly.

"F-For your information we weren't doing anything like that! You idiot!" She exclaimed as she continued to wail on the poor astronaut. "It was just embarrassing to have you walk in like that."

Kaito offered a nervous laugh as he held up his hands defensively. "Spare me Kaede. It won't happen again."

"It better not." The Pianist huffed as she folded her arms across her chest.

* * *

 **1:20 P.M Day Twenty-Seven**

 **First Floor**

 **Nurse's Office**

 _'Junko Enoshima. That's who I really am? No I don't have to be that person. I can be someone else.'_ Ryoko thought to herself as she began to rummage through the medical cabinet. _'God why did I have to insist on Mukuro telling me all of that?'_

 ***BEGIN FLASHBACK***

 **8:13 A.M Day Twenty-Seven**

 **Third Floor**

 **Hospital (Room 302)**

 _Mukuro was tense as she peered up at her little sister. "You're sure that you want to know?" she asked in a hoarse voice._

 _Ryoko's red gaze regarded the other girl for a moment, before she offered a soft incline of her head. "Yes. Have I done something wrong?"_

 _The Ultimate Solider worked her jaw slowly. "And why would you think that?"_

 _The amnesiac's brow furrowed slightly. "I get the strangest sensation that we know each other. You seem so familiar to me. I guess that makes no sense though right? I mean I wasn't even in any of the pictures Kaede and Tenko found." she bit her lower lip, before continuing. "I can't help but notice you watching me closely a lot. You seem a lot friendlier with the others, but you are always curt and short with me. I just wanted to know why?" she asked her voice not angry, but there was the faintest hint of hurt in her tone._

 _'Because you're the Ultimate Despair who has caused thousands of people to butcher themselves. You tried to kill me and would have if it wasn't for Naegi' she frowned._

 _If only she could be that blunt. Though if Ryoko was indeed entirely ignorant of her history, was she guilty of Junko's crimes? It was a philosophical question, that she had no way of answering. Though if she did indeed succumb to this disease, the truth would die with her._

 _"Did I lose you?" The Amnesiac asked causing the solider to flinch slightly, as she remembered she was suppose to be answering._

 _Mukuro shook her head. "I'm sorry. It's probably ironic coming from someone that admitted to having inside information, but I have a hard time trusting others. I know it's not fair you just remind me of someone I use to know."_

 _Ryoko blinked. "Did this person hurt you in some way? Do something to make you distrust them?"_

 _The Ultimate Soldier sighed at the irony of the situation. "She was the person I loved dearest and she betrayed me. When I say it out loud though, it does seem foolish to put that on you." she offered._

 _The other girl shook her head slightly. "No I think you have every reason to be cautious of me. " she felt her voice shake slightly. "I remembered something. You remember that boy I was talking to Asahina about before?" she asked quietly._

 _Mukuro feigned ignorance to a degree, as she offered a thoughtful expression. "Uh yeah wasn't his name Matsuda or something?"_

 _Ryoko quietly nodded her head. "Please don't tell anyone, but I think I might have done something terrible. I had a dream of myself stabbing him. Then I just kept hitting him over and over again. It was me but then again it wasn't. That version of me just wouldn't stop. She kept brutalizing his body till there was." she sucked in a quick breath as her voice cracked. Her nerves had begun to win out._

 _'She's remembering when she killed Matsuda. When Junko resurfaced and Ryoko ceased to exist.' She thought as she jaw clenched slightly. "Ryoko. Why would you tell me this? Why not Aoi or Makoto?" she asked softly._

 _The red head shook her head weakly, as she lightly furled her arms around herself. "I don't know. I just needed to tell someone. Maybe it's because you have your own secrets, that I thought maybe you wouldn't see me as a freak or something."_

 _The soldier felt her throat catch slightly. It was so hard to remember that this could be another trap. Another ploy from a twisted Junko all to cause more despair. But it was still her little sister right? She was on the verge of tears, she seemed genuinely scared. She felt her protective side win out against her logical one. The Solider slowly gestured for the amnesiac to come closer._

 _The redhead hesitantly moved to her bedside, before sitting down._

 _The Soldier feebly sat up, before weakly embracing the other girl._

 _"Hey. That girl you saw in that dream that isn't you. That doesn't have to be you. Whatever it all means, you decide from here on out what happens next." Mukuro's voice was soft._

 _"What if I get everything back, and realize I'm some sort of monster?" Ryoko sniffled._

 _"As humans we can be monsters and saints. Stop worrying so much about remembering who you were, and instead focus on who you want to be."_

 _The amnesiac's lips twitched slightly. "That was a pretty insightful thing to say. Though it's all a moot point with Monokuma isn't it? I mean we never know what he'll do next." she said quietly._

 _Mukuro offered a quiet sigh, as she ran a hand through her sister's hair. "Then we take it one day at a time."_

 _"Can I ask you something?" The red head breathed softly._

 _"Like you said before. I can't exactly run away right now." Mukuro chuckled weakly._

 _"Can you just tell me the truth. What it is you've been hiding?" The Amnesiac asked softly as she rested her chin on the other girl's shoulder._

 _A faint sigh escaped the Soldier. "Guess nothing gets past you does it? Your real name is Junko Enoshima."_

 _"Junko? But that's your name. What are you trying to say?" The girl questioned as her eyes widened in surprise. "But what about Ryoko? Or am I just like Kotoko?" The Amnesiac asked as her anxiety began to take over._

 _Mukuro bit the inside of her cheek. "I don't have all the answers either. Believe me when I say that your better off becoming an entirely different person."_

 _"So I was right about being a monster? What I saw with Matsuda was real wasn't it?" Her arms began to tremble._

 _"Reality is what you make of it. You can decide now who you want to be for the rest of your life. The girl who I mentioned who I said I loved the most was you. Junko Enoshima is my sister, my real name is Mukuro Ikusuba. I'm the Ultimate Soldier." The black haired girl offered quietly._

 _Ryoko squeezed her eyes shut. "All of this is too much. So you've been wary of me because of what I must have done to you in the past? And you're my sister? Why are you telling me all of this?" Her voice hitched._

 _Mukuro summoned as much strength as she could as she hugged the other girl. "Because you wanted the truth. I know that it's difficult, but if I don't make it I want you to become someone better than who you were before. Ryoko can be someone far better than Junko or I ever could be."_

 ***END FLASHBACK***

Ryoko quickly swallowed two muscle relaxers, only to tense up as the door opened.

"Oh there you are. Thank goodness." Nanami said as she offered a strained smile. "I thought you were suppose to be watching the Nurse's Station. When I asked around Kirumi said she'd seen you take off in panic earlier, but no one had seen you since."

The Amnesiac eyes widened. "You've been looking for me?" she questioned with a lilt in her voice.

"Yeah a few of us have. Well everyone who's not either sulking or with someone else. Are you alright?" Chiaki asked as she tilted her head to the side.

"I'm not sure really. I feel really exhausted and numb right now." Ryoko admitted quietly.

"I can certainly relate. All I can do is worry about those I care about. It can be so overwhelming." Nanami said as she shook her head, before holding out her hand. "Why don't we get some lunch together? You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to, but sometimes it's nice to have a good distraction."

A very small smile graced the red head's lips, as she reached out and took the other girl's hand. "Thank you."

* * *

 **1:41 P.M Day Twenty-Seven**

 **Third Floor**

 **Hospital (Medical Lab)**

"It's hopeless." Kazuichi mused as he folded his arms. "We're not doctors or biologists. This is WAY outside our area of expertise. Hell I don't even know what half these tests mean."

"Hey stop acting like a fucking bitch. I mean we've got so many people with huge damn brains. Surely we can come up with something." Miu scowled.

"Fluid seems to be filling their lungs at an exponential rate. At the same time there is swelling inside the throat, making it harder and harder to breath." Keebo said as his brow furrowed.

"Respirators would certainly buy us more time, but it seems they have been confiscated by Monokuma." Fujisaki frowned.

"There is an alternative to using a respirator. We could preform a Tracheotomy. It's a surgical procedure which consists of making an incision on the the neck and creating a direct airway through an incision in the trachea. The resulting stoma, can serve independently as an airway." Kirumi offered as she shut the anatomy book in front of her.

"Guys I'm really not trying to be negative here, but we're flying blind here. Hell the only person here capable of doing that safely is Mikan. As it is now, she's hardly able to speak let alone move. If we try to do it ourselves, we might just kill someone." Soda sighed.

"Unfortunately I must agree with Kazuichi. We don't have the expertise to preform this procedure on so many people, besides even if we did it's only a temporary solution." Keebo said as he bowed his head.

"So then we're back to square fucking one." Iruma shook her head. "I need some space." she muttered, before stalking off suddenly.

Chihiro's eyes widened as he started after her. "Miu wait!" he was stopped however as Kirumi gently rested a hand on his shoulder.

"Fujisaki maybe you should give her a little space. I don't think she's good at expressing herself, but I suspect that she's hurting. Just give her a chance and I'm sure she'll come around." Kirumi said with a sympathetic smile.

The Programmer said nothing, but numbly nodded his head in response.

"So where does that leave us now?" Kazuichi frowned slightly.

"Unfortunately for the moment all we can do is keep everyone comfortable." Kirumi offered quietly as she laced her hands together.

* * *

 **2:15 P.M Day Twenty-Seven**

 **Third Floor**

 **Hospital (Room 307)**

"No sulking do you understand me?" Tenko weakly looked up as she jabbed a finger at Makoto. "I expect you to continue practicing on the moves, we've been working on. You're one of the few males here that aren't a delinquent. Which means it's up to you to protect anyone who needs it." She said before letting out a ragged cough.

Naegi offered a half hearted chuckle. "Tenko I don't know if a couple of self defense lessons makes me an expert. Besides who needs me when they've got someone as tough as you protecting them?"

Kaede offered a bright smile, as she nodded her head in agreement. "Makoto is right. You'll be back on your feet and kicking butt in no time. I have no doubt about that." she mused as she reached out and gently patted the girl on the shoulder.

Tenko averted her eyes a moment as a small blush graced her face at their praise. "How is Akane doing?" she asked in a somewhat subdued tone.

A chuckle escaped the doorway as Oogami walked in. "She's not feeling great, but she's still eating like a horse. I wouldn't worry too much about her dear. Kirumi says your coughing has been getting worse." she said as her smile slowly faded.

The Aikido Master numbly nodded her head, as she pressed a hand against her throat. "It's like no matter how often I try to clear my throat, it's still hard to breath." she admitted.

"I'm sure we'll figure out something soon. Just hang in there alright?" Naegi offered the dark haired girl a smile which caused her to fidget with her hands.

"I'll never stop fighting." she offered a confident smile in return.

"Has someone come up with a solution by now. Surely there's something we can do for them?" Kaede suggested as she took a seat on the edge of the bed next to Tenko.

Sakura folded her massive arms as her brow furrowed. "Unfortunately it's not so simple. Mikan is no longer able to really move around and can barely speak. Devising a cure seems impossible as of now. There was a procedure that Tojo and the others had discussed, but they seem to have no faith they could preform it safely."

Makoto squeezed his eyes shut a moment. "It just goes to show how much we've been relying on Mikan for everything. Damn Monokuma for doing this. It's like every motive becomes crueler than the last."

Tenko reached out and hesitantly touched the boy's arm. "Hey don't let the bear get to you. Everyone needs people like you and Kaede. It gives them hope. Regardless of what happens to any of us, you all have to keep going."

The Pianist's eyes widened slightly. "Tenko don't talk like that. Of course you guys will be with us. We'll figure out something."

The Aikido Master offered a tired smile. "I can't argue when act so damn cool like that." she rasped out.

* * *

 **2:47 P.M Day Twenty-Seven**

 **Second Floor**

 **Chapel**

"I don't know if there really is a god. I've never really spent much time worrying about things like that. I figured if god existed one way or another, I'd eventually have proof." Hajime sighed as he walked through the aisles within the small chapel. "It must be why they call it faith." he chuckled mirthlessly as he walked towards the front of the chapel, before he suddenly collapsed to his knees.

"I don't know how much longer I can keep fighting this other side of myself. It was like e an itching sensation in the back of my skull. At first it was easy enough to ignore, but now it's become like a dull roar in my head. Now I don't even know where Hinata ends and Kamakura begins." he admitted as he clenched his jaw.

"It's hard for me to see the line between right and wrong anymore. All I'm starting to see is obstacles that are in my way. Please if there's anyone listening to me, don't let anything happen to Mikan or Nanami. Spare them or I might cease to exist as well." he breathed as he pressed his palms flush against one another.

He remained knelt like that for a long moment, before his jaw tensed. "What a waste of time. If there was some god that cared they wouldn't have left any of this happen." he spat as he stood up, before he struck the nearby altar sending it flying into the far wall.

The force of the impact caused the wood to splinter into thousands of pieces.

Hinata's eyes widened momentarily as he stared down at his hands. _'With this power I feel I could do anything. If I can't rely on a higher power, I'll do myself.'_

"Quite an impressive display. However I must say I think you've never been weaker than you are right now."

Hajime whirled around at an inhuman speed, as his eyes fixated on Komaeda. "Clearly your eyes are failing you. You're the last person who should be discussing someone else's faults."

Nagito paced forward slowly. "It's true that I have done terrible things in my crusade for hope. Things that if I were a normal person would leave me unable to function. However we're alike more than you might imagine. You're ability to empathize with others is fleeting. Even as your strength, reflexes, and mind grow sharper it still makes you a weak individual."

Hajime felt an amused smirk pulling at his lips as he suddenly appeared in front of the white haired teen. Wordlessly his hand grasped Komaeda's neck, before he effortlessly picked him off the ground. "It seems we have different ideas of what makes a person weak. What has the ability to emphasize done to save anyone? Eighteen people are already dead. Soon that number will grow again. I could squeeze my hand right now and bring all of that to an end. That's the problem now and I finally am beginning to understand. We're trying to win this game by following the morals of the outside world. We might as well be fighting Monokuma with our hands tied behind her back."

Nagito managed a weak smile despite his pain. "W-What would you do then? What is your answer Hajime?" He choked out.

"It's quite simple. It's all a matter of evolution. Those who cannot adapt in nature are prey and those who can are the predators. I'm going to give you a little warning Komaeda. If Mikan's state doesn't improve by tomorrow, I'm coming for you."

"Doesn't that go against survival though? Even now you're still conflicted Hinata. You still realize that hope is far more powerful than surrendering to the inevitable. Why else would you risk your own life otherwise?" Komada managed in a weak voice.

"You mistake my intentions. If I kill you, I'm going to convince everyone to sacrifice Shirogane. All this time you talked about death being necessary. I finally see that you're right. However I still intend to have power over who lives and who dies." he said as he released Nagito causing the other boy to collapse to his knees.

Nagito weakly raised his head as he stared up into the crimson red eyes of the Hajime. "Then you have made your choice. Very well. I will do what is necessary then."

* * *

 **3:32 P.M Day Twenty-Seven**

 **Third Floor**

 **Hospital (Room 310)**

"Miss Shirogane?" Yamada managed in a raspy voice as he peered up at the Cosplayer who stood a few feet away from his bedside. He pulled his sketchpad against his chest as he offered her a weak smile. "I'm glad you came. I wasn't sure if you would."

"Hifumi you really shouldn't be surprised. I told you that most of what I say is just an act. The two of us really are cut from the same cloth though." She smiled sweetly at him, before extending her finger to touch the bridge of his nose. "I just wanted to make sure my favorite Otaku was alright."

"I-I haven't been feeling so great, but I feel a lot better now." He stammered weakly as he felt his face heat up.

"Well I'm happy to hear that. Could you do me a little favor?" The blue haired girl asked as she curled a strand of hair around her index finger.

"W-Well if you think I can help in this situation." He choked out weakly.

Tsumugi smiled softly as she reached out and patted his hand. "Oh Hifumi I have faith in you. It's nothing that special, I just want my favorite guy to draw something for me. Do you think you can do that?"

Yamada nodded his head faintly. "It may not be my best work, but I will try my hardest. What would you like Miss Shirogane?"

The Cosplayer offered him a mischievous smile as she suddenly stood up, before stalking towards the door. She locked it, before turning back towards him. She slowly began to unbutton her top.

Hifumi's eyes nearly bulged out of his head. "Miss Shirogane what are you?" he was cut off as the girl pressed her index finger against her own lips.

"Shh why don't you just call me Shiro? Consider me your model right now. I want you to capture me Yamada." she said in a sultry tone as she wordlessly dropped her shirt to the floor, before she reached for her skirt. "Do you think you can manage that?"

"Y-Yes of course!" Hifumi exclaimed in a raspy tone as he fumbled with his sketchpad.

* * *

 **4:21 P.M Day Twenty-Seven**

 **Third Floor**

 **Hospital (Room 302)**

"I wondered when you'd show back up." Mukuro coughed as she settled her gaze on Harukawa.

Maki's brow furrowed slightly. "I've been wary of you since this game began. You claim to be a Fashionista, but your body language says something else entirely."

A dry chuckle escaped the soldier. "I suppose the Ultimate Assassin would notice that."

Harukawa's entire body tensed as her eyes narrowed dangerously. "Who the hell are you? Why did Makoto call you Mukuro? And how the hell did you know that?" she hissed. Maki slipped forward as she unsheathed the katana on her back, before pressing it against Mukuro's throat. "I'm not in the mood for riddles either. I'd suggest you get straight to the point."

"You must have gotten soft in here. Letting a half dead soldier catch you off-guard." Ikusuba offered a small smirk as Maki felt something sharp pressing against her breast.

Her eyes widened as she noticed a blade resting against her heart. "Soldier?" she questioned quietly.

"Enough of the bravado. You don't have to threaten me. Now we can kill each other right now, or we can have a normal conversation. It's up to you. I wouldn't test my reflexes half dead or otherwise." Mukuro said in a low voice.

There was a brief silence, before Maki slowly removed the blade from the soldier's throat. "You're faster than I expected you'd be."

"Underestimating anyone can get you killed." Mukuro said as she lowered her blade, before tucking it beneath her pillow. "As to your question. My real name is Mukuro Ikusuba. I am the Ultimate Soldier."

"I see. Then I take it that at least Makoto already realizes that?" Maki asked as she sheathed Pekoyama's katana.

"A couple of people yes. As you're well aware of, if anyone knew either of our secrets paranoia would run rampant." The Soldier said before clearing her throat.

Harukawa offered a rare smile. "It seems we do find ourselves in a similar situation. However you were prepared for this cover role ahead of time. Who is Junko Enoshima and why the disguise in the first place?"

A sigh escaped the other girl. "Junko is my sister. My twin sister actually." Mukuro paused a moment as she collected her thoughts. "I assumed her identity to keep myself safe. I awoke before the rest of you and realized what kind of situation we were in. Monokuma hadn't sealed all the doors yet on the first floor. I realized that people would be far more suspicious of Mukuro Ikusuba. So I stole a few items from the theatre's prop room. I tried to maintain that image as long as possible, however it eventually was more trouble than it was worth."

Maki eyed the other girl dubiously. "You expect me to believe all of that? That seems overly convenient. It still doesn't explain how you know what my real talent is."

A chuckle escaped Mukuro as she flawlessly led into another lie. "You and Pekoyama weren't nearly as careful in those morning training routines as you thought. Who knew the two of you would share so much."

"Enough you made your point." Maki snapped slightly as she averted her gaze. "It seems this was far less useful than I thought it would be."

Mukuro's brow furrowed. "Let me give you some free advice Harukawa. Regardless of what happens to us, this isn't over yet. It's only a matter of time till Monokuma reveals your secret. You should prepare yourself for that."

Maki's lips pulled into a fine line. "I've been waiting for that moment all along."

* * *

 **30 Survivors Remain**

* * *

 ***AN***

 **PantaPanta**

 _Ouma is without a doubt one of the hardest characters for me to write. It's hard to have anything he says be taken at face value, but ever so often there has to be moments where you do believe that he's in fact being genuine._

 **The Kobold Necromancer**

 _Hey kudos to your for calling it. I definitely alluded to every single person who'd be sick in the previous chapter. This is definitely a harder arc to predict at this stage._

 **doomqwer**

 _I had actually planned to include that mention all along. The issue however is that again Mikan really is the only person who can reliably preform that procedure. There's a chance that an untrained hand could just as easily kill the person they're trying to save._

 **DarthMaine**

 _Haha I do apologize for that. One of the things that I've been trying to do is make each arc harder for the characters and the readers in some way. The more attached you get the harder it is to let go._

 **Dinodude8000**

 _It is definitely cruel. I can't deny that. I pleased you've been enjoying my portrayal of Ouma. He's a tough cookie to write as nothing he says can be taken a face value. Well most of the time anyways._

 **Psychochiken**

 _I'm pleased that I have you on the edge of your seat. My goal has always been to get you attached to everyone so that every case becomes more difficult than the last._

 **YumiStar**

 _One of the things I love about Kirumi in this AU is she gives me a way of making Byakuya more relatable. It's nice to have someone even Togami can be more human around._

 **Net Neutrality**

 _SIR! That is King DINGUS to you! All hail the despair kingdom that lay before ye! It shall consume all till there is nothing left._

 **Emmisary**

 _I laughed so hard reading this review. Now I can only imagine Izuru having his own hair salon._

 **Pokemon Trainer Tom**

 _Hey no worries Tom! Just glad to see you bud. And yeah I've been trying to rotate the characters that are in vulnerable positions. I didn't want to fall into a cycle of having just a handful of characters always being the ones in danger. It could come across as redundant and dull._

 **ToonGuy**

 _Did someone say freaky and dark Kamakura? Well How bout another helping? Also I love that there's some of these ships that have grown on the readers. I'm glad to see that happening!_

 **SuperedX**

 _Well I've tried to have romances progressing at different rates. Not everyone was jumping into a relationship at the outset. Kirumi was definitely far more resistant at the beginning, but her willpower has slowly been worn down over time._

 **ShinyOshawottKing1**

 _I see we're still not a big Byakuya fan HAHA =)_

 **Monokenny and Benji**

 _YUK YUK YUK!_

 **Gatekeeper TAR**

 _It's one of the reasons why I wasn't too worried about having the motives back to back. This one is a festering kind of motive. It gets worse as everyone's health continues to decline._

 **Natsukumo1000**

 _Well it is a different Mastermind, so their way of handling things would be quite different._

 **Luckenhaft**

 _I have to admit something. There was a period where I only posted once for like two weeks. Probably my biggest gap ever with this fic. I was binging Persona 5 relentlessly. *COUGH* Anyhoo what I'm enjoying about where the fic is now, is I can start having characters with tougher demeanors crack a little bit. Kirumi can be more vulnerable. As can people like Kyoko who is usually stone faced. On the otherhand I can have people like Chihiro getting tougher or someone like Hajime falling to the Kamakura side muhahaha._

 **Trygve11**

 _I really appreciate your kind words man. I started writing Daganronpa Fanfic as I couldn't find the one kind of story I wanted to read. I'd seen compilation fics before, but they were usually mixed with just a handful from the first or second game. Beyond that all I could find is fics with all original characters. Which I have no issue with, but what I really wanted to read was a story that took all the characters and put them into one massive setting. Eventually I decided I try to do it myself. All I can say is keep up the hard work you're doing. Hear what people have to say, but don't let that deter you from telling the story you want to tell._

 **God Emperor Of GAR-halla**

 _Indeed we shall! Just for the sake of curiosity which ship do you want to see in a lemon personally?_

 **ghostface4**

 _I'm really happy to hear that! That was one of the things I thought would be awesome about a massive crossover fic. The potential for interactions that were impossible in the anime and games._

 **Guest**

 _Oh it's definitely someone else my friend. As for the observation about the multiple acts, generally that's pretty true :P_

 **Bumblingbeees**

 _Boy I think this is two chapters now that you've been right on the money! Kudos to you._

 **DanganMachin**

 _Hey I really appreciate your support and for saying such kind things. I know that I still have a plenty of grammatical/spelling mistakes. However I hope the content itself is at the very least engaging._

 **Lexa**

 _Yes I did actually! I have some of the greatest readers on the site here haha. I'm humbled that people have taken the time to actually devote to that page. I check it at least a few times a week. I can't thank them enough for doing that._


	75. Chapter 75: Affliction: Act Three

**Chapter 75: Affliction: Act Three**

 **4:52 P.M Day Twenty-Seven**

 **Third Floor**

 **Hospital (Room 310)**

"Is there anything else you'd like me to do?" Hifumi breathed in a hoarse voice, before coughing violently.

"Just one more detail." Tsumugi smiled wickedly as she sauntered away from the chair she'd been perched in, before promptly climbing onto the bed. She wordlessly straddled the boy, noting how his breathing had become even more erratic. "Could you sign my name on it? I want everyone to know who I am, when they see this."

Yamada's face was now discolored as he nodded his head feverishly. "O-of course! Shiro. Whatever you say." he rasped out.

"Actually I want you to know my secret Yamada. My real name is Taeko Yasuhiro. I changed it a long time ago, but I think it's time I was honest with myself. Do you think you can do that for me?" she asked as she leaned forward pressing more weight against the boy's chest.

"Y-Yes! O-of course. I-I'll do whatever you want Taeko." He managed in a strained voice, as he began to neatly scribble the name against the pad itself.

"Thank you darling. I'll let you rest now. I'm sure you need it after that session." she smirked impishly as she patted his cheek, before promptly climbing off the bed.

It was about this time that knock could be heard.

Rather than reaching for her garments, Shirogane wordlessly walked towards the door. She opened it slightly, before offering a sickly sweet smile. "Yes can I help you?"

"Tsumugi?" Owada stammered slightly surprised as he saw far more than expected, from even the crack in the doorway.

"My apologies Mondo. Hifumi and I are almost done here. Let a girl finish up?" she asked as she batted her eyes.

"Yeah do what you gotta do I reckon. I guess the big guy is doing better than I thought." Owada chuckled mirthlessly, as he turned and continued back down the hall.

"I-I can't believe you did that. What if Owada tells everyone?" Hifumi coughed violently into his hand.

"Aww you embarrassed to be seen with me?" Tsumugi pouted as she bent down and began to collect her clothes.

"No it's not like that. I just don't want anyone to think poorly of you." Yamada exclaimed.

The blue haired girl paused for a moment, as her smile slowly flitted away. "I think it's too late for that. I think I should go now. You've had enough excitement for one day."

"Shiro? Can I see you again later?" Yamada asked weakly as he bit the inside of his cheek.

"Someone is getting greedy." She chuckled as she began to button her top. "I'll bring you something to eat later. How does that sound?"

"T-Thankyou!" Hifumi exclaimed as he bowed his head lowly.

"Don't thank me too soon. You've never had my cooking." Tsumugi chuckled softly.

* * *

 **5:15 P.M Day Twenty-Seven**

 **First Floor**

 **Hallway**

"Why is it I'm the only one who can see you?" Naegi asked as his gaze flitted over to the incorporeal beauty that seemed to glide next to him.

Maizono offered a faint smile. "I cannot be entirely sure. As I said before, I had always heard that those who experienced death became more sensitive. However if that were the case, you would think everyone here would be able to see me. Furthermore I'm not alone Naegi. You may not realize it, but these halls are filled with the souls of the dead. Finding peace amid such tragedy is difficult." she murmured softly. "I can only assume our closeness before my death, made you more sensitive to my presence. Though I do suspect there might be another explanation."

"Another explanation?" Makoto question as he regarded the pale phantom next to him.

"How can I explain this? You have a different aura than anyone else here." Sayaka mused.

"Different Aura? What does that even mean?" The boy questioned as he continued down the hallway.

"As I am now, I can see you both physically and spiritually. Think of it as being able to see a person from the inside and outside at the same time." Maizono offered.

"That's incredible." Naegi murmured as his gaze lingered on her for a long moment. "So how am I different?"

The Specter paused a moment. "I'm not entirely sure. I don't know how to put it into words, but your presence is unlike anyone else's I've seen."

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Makoto asked as his brow furrowed.

"Honestly I'm not sure Naegi. Time doesn't have the same concept for me anymore, but I still don't understand everything." The blue haired ghost offered a sad smile.

"Hey it's alright. Don't be so hard on yourself, you helped me save Kuro. You're like a guardian angel." Naegi said as a weak smile flitted to his face.

"I'd certainly take the wings and a halo over this any day." She giggled.

The boy offered a half hearted smile. "I'm sure you'll get there one day. I'll do everything I can to help." he said before tilting his head as he made out soft sound. "What was that?"

"It's coming from one of the classrooms. You should investigate and pretend like I'm not here. The last thing anyone needs is to think you're losing your mind." Sayaka said with a faint smile.

"Right. I doubt I could even begin to explain this." He chuckled halfheartedly as he approached the door to the classroom.

* * *

 **5:19 P.M Day Twenty-Seven**

 **First Floor**

 **Classroom 1-B**

Kyoko wiped her sleeve against her eyes, as her shoulders slumped. _'What's the point of being an Ultimate Detective when all I can do is offer closure to someone who is already dead? I can't do anything to help the living.'_ She raised a hand to her mouth to stifle a sob that had caught in her throat.

The Lavender haired girl tensed up, as she snapped her head to the door as it suddenly opened. "Naegi?" She asked as her voice was far more vulnerable than usual.

"Kiri." Makoto murmured softly, as he slowly walked into the classroom. He shoved his hands into his hoodie as he offered her a weak smile. "I could hear you from the hallway, do you wanna talk about it?" he asked gently as he stopped a few desks away.

Kyoko shook her head as she cleared her throat. "I didn't realize I was being so loud. I apologize for troubling you Naegi." she said as she began to settle back into her typical demeanor.

"Hey you're not troubling anyone Kiri. We're friends aren't we? I just wanted to make sure you're alright." The boy said as he stared intently at her.

Kirigiri's composure slipped slowly, as a pained chuckle escaped her lips. "I'm far from alright. I just realized how unprepared I feel in the wake of this situation. A third of us are on the verge of dying, and I keep seeing Hinata slipping. I've always taken pride in my skills as a detective, but I just wish I could prevent a crime instead of just solving one."

Naegi offered her a sympathetic look. "This is all his doing. At first he put the power in our hands, but now he's trying to make us feel powerless. He wants this sick game to break us, but no matter what happens we have to pick ourselves back up and keep moving forward."

Kyoko's eyes widened marginally. "How do you always do it? Suffer such horrible things, but manage to pick yourself back up?"

Makoto offered a pained smile. "I'm not perfect or anything. I didn't think I'd be able to move on after Maizono was killed." He said, before letting out a soft sight. "But what I realized is that if I stopped moving forward, everyone who's died so far would have done so in vain. We have to move forward for those who can't Kiri. That and I focus on what I still have left to lose." he said as he rested a hand over his heart. "If I give up knowing what's at stake."

The lavender haired girl stared at the boy in surprise a moment, before a weak smile graced her lips. "You really have come along way since the beginning. Sometimes no matter how ridiculous it sounds, you say these things and I can't help but believe they're true."

Makoto offered her a sheepish smile, before rubbing the back of his head. "Well I can't take all the credit. I've got some pretty amazing people around me. Having something to fight for keeps me going."

"And being a future father, if I'm not mistaken." Kyoko mused softly.

Naegi's eyes widened in alarm. "How did you?"

"I wasn't entirely sure, but judging by body language, and the comment Monokuma made earlier clued me in. Also Aoi isn't particularly the hardest to read. I'm not sure if I should congratulate you or offer you my condolences. Such a thing in this place must make you incredible anxious at all times. Though I suppose I can see why you strive so hard to keep positive." Kiri mused as she crossed her legs.

The Ultimate Luck nodded his head faintly. "It does me make anxious, and I know that I do have a breaking point. Despite that I can't let myself be consumed by those dark thoughts." he mused as he stared at her a moment. "Kiri what had you so upset when I found you?"

Kyoko shook her head. "Between the two of us I'm worried about Hoshi. He casually suggested that committing suicide would be the best course. I lost my temper and lashed out. I can't imagine I'm the only one who's feeling that kind of pain." she admitted as she lowered her head.

Naegi nodded his head. "I know what you mean. So many people we care about are hanging on by a thread. I can't believe Monokuma has resorted to this."

"There's very little that would surprise me anymore. We should be prepared Naegi. I get the sense that someone is going to hit a breaking point." Kiri mused.

Makoto's brow furrowed. "The problem is just about anyone could be a killer. Almost everyone here has someone to lose."

* * *

 **5:44 P.M Day Twenty-Seven**

 **First Floor**

 **Dining Hall**

"Argh! I can't stand this!" Kaito groaned as he buried his face into his hands. "My sister and my best friend are both at risk. Maybe Hinata was right. I'm not saying I want to hurt anyone, but trading one life for ten people? Maybe it's worth it."

"But it's not just one life Momota. It would be the person killed and the killer. If you think for a moment I'd let you do it, you're sadly mistaken." Maki said quietly as she rested Pekoyama's sword against the table they were seated at, before offering him a stern expression. "I refuse to let you become that."

"Maki Roll this is different though right? I mean it's to protect someone." He said quietly as he frowned.

"No it's not different. Murder is always murder. You can try and paint as something more noble than that, but you can't just change the truth. Besides do you think your sister of Saihara would ever approve of you doing such a thing for them?" Harukawa asked as she raised a single brow.

The Astronaut rubbed the back of his head. "Dammit why do you have to make so much sense?"

"Because you're such a blockhead. Instead of considering such alternatives, we should appreciate the time we have. In case it is all we have left with them." The Assassin suggested.

Kaito offered a sad smile. "Thanks for always being there to set me straight. Even with everything that's happened, I'm so glad I met you Maki."

The dark haired girl huffed slightly, as her cheeks flushed a pink tint. "Stop being so ridiculous. Are we going to go check on them again or not?" she said as she suddenly stood up.

"Right behind you." Momota offered her a warm smile as he followed after the girl, leaving the sword resting at the dining table.

* * *

 **6:01 P.M Day Twenty-Seven**

 **Second Floor**

 **Boy's Restroom (Secret Room)**

"Master are you certain you're prepared to do this? This is the point of no return." Alter Ego's voice chimed.

Chihiro's brow furrowed slightly, before he nodded his head slightly. "Ego we have to do this. If we can't come up with a cure on our own, we have to reach the person behind this or at least figure out where they're hiding this antidote. I won't just stand by and let my friends suffer, not anymore. Even if there's only a small chance of success, we have to take it!" he said as secured the Ethernet cord into the back of the laptop.

"I understand Master. I will find whatever I can. Please leave it to me." The Synthetic voice said.

"I have faith in you." The boy said with a faint smile.

 _'If it wasn't for Miu and Owada I never would have become this confident. I would still be hiding who I really am. I don't want to cower any longer.'_ Fujisaki mused to himself as he pressed a single key on the laptop.

"Establishing connection Master. Standby." Alter Ego said as his image flickered for a moment. "Connection is established Master. The encryption present is daunting, however I will not be deterred."

"Ego how long will it take you to bypass security?" Chihiro asked with worried expression.

"Calculating. Calculating. I apologize for the trouble master, but I estimate it will take at least six hours to completely strip away the security."

"That long? Just who in the world designed this network? There's military networks that are less secure." Fujisaki frowned, before shaking his head. "There's no way around it then. I'll have to return here after curfew to collect you. Please just be careful Ego. We don't need to trip any alarms."

"I will do my very best Master. Please be careful yourself."

* * *

 **6:32 P.M Day Twenty-Seven**

 **First Floor**

 **Dining Hall**

"Jeez it's so quiet in here." The Swimmer mused as she gaze around the empty dining hall, before pushing her empty plate forward.

"I suppose everyone who's not bedridden are preoccupied. I suppose very few of us have appetites at the moment." Oogami mused as he eyed the brunette in front of her.

Asahina huffed slightly. "I can't help it though Sakura. I'm always starving now."

"Well darling you do have a rather good reason for it." Sakura offered her a warm smile.

Aoi offered a weak smile as she nodded her head. "Yeah I just remember when this room was packed at this time. Like when we had that wonderful dinner. It seems like a lifetime since then." she felt her shoulders slump.

The Martial Artist offered her a sympathetic look, as she reached out and gingerly patted her shoulder. "Hina dear have faith. As grim as it may seem, I truly believe we shall prevail."

The Swimmer weakly nodded her head. "Maybe you're right Sakura, but how many people do we have to lose in the process? I have so many friends and loved ones who are sick. The thought of losing any of them seems unbearable."

Oogami offered the girl a pained smile. "We should have faith in our comrades. If there is a solution that doesn't involve death we'll find it. I don't want to see anymore suffering either."

"Hey hope I'm not interrupting." Naegi said as he walked into the cafeteria with his hands shoved into his hoodie.

"Koto!" Aoi exclaimed with a vibrant smile as she bolted towards the boy, before flinging her arms around him.

Sakura folded her arms as she watched the pair intently. _'If worst comes to worst, I will prevent anymore bloodshed. It is the least I can do. Kenshiro you wouldn't fault me for that would you?'_

* * *

 **7:04 P.M Day Twenty-Seven**

 **Second Floor**

 **Arcade (Game Floor)**

"Guess my ability to dance is gone with the rest of Hiyoko." Kotoko huffed as she rubbed at her bottom a moment, before peering up at the Ultimate Gamer. "Thanks for keeping me company. I know that I'm not everyone's favorite person."

Chiaki shook her head as she held her hand down. "Hey don't mention it. I really needed to get my mind off a few things too. You shouldn't blame yourself for what happened either. Monokuma is the one behind all of this."

"Do you really mean that?" The petite girl stammered out as she took Nanami's hand.

"Of course I do. If it wasn't for him we'd all have gotten along as friends. We couldn't have saw any of this coming." Chiaki said as she helped the girl to her feet.

Kotoko fidgeted slightly as a soft smile graced her face. "Does that mean we're friends too?"

"Of course we are, but that doesn't mean you can have Usami." Chiaki giggled slightly as the other girl offered mock pout.

"Fine! Can I at least hold her? Just this once?" Kotoko pleaded as she stuck out her bottom lip.

"Okay just be g- careful with her alright?" Chiaki said as she caught herself at the last second, as she pulled Usami from her backpack. She eyed the stuffed animal intently as she passed her over to the shorter girl.

Kotoko's eyes widened in glee. "She's so Adorbs! Her expression is incredible too. She almost seems alive." The girl squealed as she hugged the rabbit, as she rocked Usami back and forth.

 _'If she only knew the truth. Sorry Usami, just hang in there a little longer.'_ Chiaki mused to herself before clearing her throat.

"Oh right! Sorry." Kotoko stuck her tongue out as she begrudgingly held the rabbit out. "So what are you planning to do for the rest of the evening?"

Nanami's expression fell a bit as she tucked the rabbit back into her pack. "I'm gonna go see Miki. I need to know if she's alright. What about you?"

"Mm I'm gonna go see Sis. See if I can convince her to get some sleep tonight." Kotoko mused as she curled a strand of hair around her index finger.

"Well I'll walk with you then. It's not safe to be out in the halls by yourself." Chiaki said as she gingerly linked her arm with the younger girl. "Shall we?"

"Yup Yup!" The girl chimed in a sing song voice.

* * *

 **7:28 P.M Day Twenty-Seven**

 **Third Floor**

 **Hospital (Room 309)**

Kyoko quietly pushed the door to the hospital room open, before she offered a faint smile. "Seems like I was too late. Has he been out long?"

The Pianist peered up from her chair. She had Shuichi cap pressed against her chest. "Not too long actually. Poor guy. He tried to stay awake as long as he could. He was worried about me falling asleep. Finally his eyelids got the best of him."

The lavender haired girl nodded her head, as she regarded the dark haired boy. "He really thinks the world of you." she mused softly as her gaze shifted to he blonde. "How's he doing?"

A sad expression filled the blonde's face, before she shook her head. "He's getting weaker. I keep trying to watch his breathing, I'm so afraid his chest is gonna suddenly stop moving. I think Sai just doesn't want me to see him like this. There's nowhere else I want to be though." she murmured as she hugged his hat almost protectively.

"I understand how you feel Kaede. Let me at least do what I can. Do you drink coffee?" Kyoko asked quietly.

The Pianist shook her head. "No not very often, but I could make an exception this time." she mused softly.

"I'll be back soon then. Should I get you something to eat as well?" Kiri asked as she turned back towards the door.

"No I don't think I could eat right now anyways. Could you make it really strong Kiri?" The blonde asked as she offered a weak smile.

"Of course. I think I'll make enough for Kirumi too. I think she intends to stay at the Nurse's station all evening." Kyoko mused as she approached the door.

"I'd try to convince her to rest, but I guess that would make me a hypocrite huh?" Kaede offered a mirthless chuckle.

"Everyone has to cope in their own way. It's what makes us human." Kyoko said, before letting herself back out into the hallway.

"Human huh?" she asked softly as her gaze flitted back to Saihara. "Sai don't you dare die on me. I still haven't given you that lesson. There's still so much I want to do with you." she murmured as she wiped an errant tear out of her eyes.

The Pianist nearly jumped out of her chair, as the door opened once more.

"Oh it's you." Ryoko murmured as she saw the seated blonde.

An awkward pause settled between the pair, before Kaede offered a half hearted chuckle. "Yeah it's me. Sai is out like a light. Pull up a chair if you want."

The Amnesiac eyed her a moment, before crossing the room. Her gaze softening a moment as she glanced at Shuichi, before she took a seat several feet away from Kaede.

"I just saw Kiri in the hall. I guess we're all carrying a vigil at this point." The Red head mused as she rubbed her palms together. "Any change in his condition?"

"He's getting weaker. They all are. Occasionally I can hear him wheezing as he's struggling to get air. It's painful to hear." Kaede admitted quietly.

"This whole situation is like a nightmare." Ryoko whispered before shaking her head. "No one is saying it aloud, but secretly everyone is hoping someone is killed so their loved one doesn't have to die."

Kaede averted her gaze. "That's a horrible thing to say, but I can't deny the thought has crossed my mind." she responded as she fixated her attention on Saihara's hat. "Before you found us we'd already lost several people. A boy by the name of Leon, tried to kill me because he was desperate to keep the person he loved from knowing something he was hiding. In a horrible twist of irony his plot resulted in Mioda's death. Since then whenever I think about how desperate I am to protect even someone I love, I realize how horrible things can go. I know him well enough by now to know, that he'd never forgive me for taking a life to save his. For that matter all of the people I care about wouldn't. So I have to respect their wishes, even if it hurts like hell."

"You really do love him don't you?" Ryoko asked as she gaze intently at the blonde.

"Do you really have to ask?" Kaede offered a weak smile.

"No I can tell by the way you talk about him. I promise I wasn't trying to cross a line. Shuichi has made it clear how he feels about you. You're lucky though Kaede. Whether it's just another day or a lifetime, I hope you don't take him for granted." Ryoko offered the other girl a faint smile.

"You don't have to worry about that. I never will." Kaede murmured as she regarded the resting detective with an adoring look.

* * *

 **7:49 P.M Day Twenty-Seven**

 **Third Floor**

 **Hospital (Room 306)**

"Hajime? Mikan murmured weakly as her eyes slowly fluttered open.

The dark haired boy's eyes were a vivid red color, however their sharpness seemed to dilute ever so slightly.

Slowly the boy offered her a weak smile.

"Mimi how are you feeling? " he asked as he slowly rose out of his chair.

Mikan made out the sword that was slung around his back, but her gaze continued to fixate on his eyes. "It's getting really hard to breath." she murmured softly. "I'm getting really lightheaded." she mumbled. "What happened to your eyes? Are you alright?" she asked in a raspy voice.

The boy stepped closer as he rested a hand against one of her own. "I swear I won't let anything happen to you. Don't you worry about be Mimi. This is just Kamakura's presence rearing it's head. I'm still in control." he said as he offered her a reassuring smile.

"Hajime? Please don't do anything rash for me. I'm not worth it." She mumbled pitifully.

"Silly girl of course you're worth it. You know I'd do anything for you or Nami right?" He said as he leaned over, before pressing his mouth against hers in a tender gesture.

"I-I love you both." Mikan managed with a rosy blush settling on her face.

"And we both love you." Hinata said as he brushed some hair out of her face.

"Where is Nami?" the girl murmured weakly.

"She's getting you something to eat. Something that you might actually be able to swallow. I would have gone with her, but she's a little bit upset with me." Hajime mused.

"Upset? Why?" Mikan asked quietly as she weakly tilted her head.

"I said something earlier that I probably shouldn't have. Don't stress about it. I promise it'll be alright." Hajime said as he offered her an encouraging smile.

Though there was certainly something off about the expression. It didn't quite meet his eyes.

* * *

 **8:02 P.M Day Twenty-Seven**

 **Third Floor**

 **Hospital (Nurse's Station)**

"Big Sis! Won't you come with me?" Kotoko pouted as she threw her arms around Kirumi's neck from behind.

A tired smile flitted across the maid's face as she took a small sip off coffee, before setting the cup back on the desk. "Ko someone needs to be here in case there's an emergency."

"I know, but why does it have to be only you?" The smaller girl asked as she stuck out her lower lip.

"I don't know maybe I'm just the most stubborn person here." she chuckled quietly. "I don't want you dozing off here though honey. Just please do what I say?"

"Fine! But I'm gonna come check on you really early in the morning kay?" Kotoko asked as she rested her cheeks against the other girl's.

"Deal. You can bring me breakfast." The Maid smiled softly.

"Uh maybe I could just bring you juice? I'm not so good with cooking." The girl muttered.

"We'll have to fix that then." Kirumi mused as she slowly turned in her chair, as she wrapped her arms around the smaller girl. "Now get going Ko. If you think you might have trouble sleeping by yourself, ask and see if Nanami wouldn't mind the company." she said in a soft yet stern manner.

"Kay night Sis!" Kotoko exclaimed brightly as she straightened up, before skipping down the hall.

 _ **"Aww ain't that just the sweetest thing in the world."**_ A voice said suddenly causing the maid to tense up as she snapped her attention to the side. "Monokuma? What do you want?"

 _ **"What do I want? I want blood,mayhem, and despair. What do I get though? Just a bunch of sappy crap. Seriously I give you all the right recipe for murder and no one's stepped up to bat yet. It seriously grinds my gears."**_ The dual toned bear sighed, as he paced back and forth.

"If you feel that it's that ineffective, perhaps you should simply end this motive now." Kirumi suggested coldly as she set her jaw.

 _ **"BAHAHA! Don't mistake me. There's still plenty of time chika. Besides even if you kids don't slaughter one of your own to save someone, I still win. Despair will have it's due either way."**_

"Despair. It's all you seem to think about. Why are you so fixated on that of all things?" Kirumi asked as her eyes bore into the bear.

 _ **"Why indeed? Once long ago when this bear was filled with silly notions like hope. He thought to himself that things like camaraderie and love could conquer anything. This bear however had a wake up call. Let's say it was cold shower realizing how quickly he was forgotten and replaced. "** _Monokuma's voice was low for a moment, before he folded his paws. _**"Oh the memories!"**_

"So can I assume that means you were a student here at some point? " The Maid asked as she regarded him intently.

 _ **"OHOHO! I can't go spilling my guts all at once. Don't you know you can't give it all up at once? You gotta work for it."** _The bear snorted.

"Fine deflect if you want to. Can you at least answer one thing though? If someone does die of natural causes are you going to require a trial to decide their cause of death?" Kirumi asked as her lips pulled into a fine line.

The bear tapped his chin thoughtfully. _**"Oooh someone is certainly thinking ahead. No need to worry your studious head over that. If someone dies of natural causes, a body announcement won't trigger after being discovered by three witnesses. That way you kiddos can distinguish between the poor smucks who choked in their sleep, versus the ones that were choked."**_ Monokuma laughed wildly before strolling out of sight.

* * *

 **8:31 P.M Day Twenty-Seven**

 **First Floor**

 **Dormitories**

Celestia let out a soft sigh as the hot water from the shower head cascaded down her fare skin.

The Gambler squeezed her eyes shut, as she pressed her hand against the shower wall.

 _'Aoi Asahina. I have no doubt that you're the one. Monokuma's display this morning made that blatantly obvious, along with your reaction. I have less than a week left now till Monokuma reveals everything. Fuyuhiko,Yamada, and everyone else may not even have longer than a day. However if I can bring myself to fulfill the motive. If I kill you and your baby, I would not only save myself but all of those who are sick.'_ she clenched her jaw as she leaned her head against the shower wall, as the water trickled down her back.

 _'Logically speaking it's the wisest course for everyone. My freedom, and the knowledge that everyone that is ill may survive. I've always played for keeps, so why now am I hesitating? Perhaps all of us had history with one another, but I don't remember any of that. I am Celestia Ludenberg, I'm no longer Taeko Yasuhiro. Pekoyama I can fulfill your wish, even if this isn't what you had in mind.'_ She steadied her breathing as she turned the shower off.

A shiver ran down her spine as she stepped out of the shower.

"Mother forgive me." She whispered in a low voice, as she strode into her bedroom.

She stole a sharp breath, as she pulled one of her dresser's drawers open.

She reached out and gingerly picked up the revolver.

"Just one shot." she murmured to herself.

* * *

 **30** **Survivors Remain**

* * *

 ***AN***

 **Monokenny and Benji**

 _Lol love the skit by the way! Reminds me a lot of Luckenhaft's reviews. And yes I like mixing drama/romance. Give the characters more stakes it tends to hit harder because of that._

 **DanganMachin**

 _I feel so silly, but I still can't find the spelling mistake you were referencing. Help me out ? Haha_

 **Natsukumo1000**

 _I'll give you a free one and tell you that it's not Mahiru =)_

 **Gatekeeper TAR**

 _What's fun is since we're getting closer to the end, I can start diving deeper into big reveals. Obviously some secrets needed to remain hidden for a while, but we're reaching a point where certain things need to come to light._

 **ToonGuy**

 _Everyone has a death flag! So now you can't possible predict who's gonna bite it next! Lol_

 **Guest 1**

 _Unless that's what I want you to think. Maybe it is a red herring or maybe I just want you to think that. BUM BUM BUM_

 **The Kobold Necromancer**

 _Some people may not appreciate it, but I want to delve more into the darker nature of Kamakura. I felt that I was a bit too soft in the original fic. I like the idea of Hajime being an unknown variable in all of this._

 **Guest**

 _Yeah it's funny that Fuji/Miu have slowly become one of if not my favorite original ships to write for._

 **Dinodude8000**

 _Oh be scared. Be very scared because Shirogane doesn't do anything without a reason._

 **doomqwer**

 _If she does survive this might actually be addressed haha._

 **God Emperor Of GAR-halla**

 _I'll see what I can do then. I do enjoy a good lemon myself, but I know that it's divisive for people. However I've never let anyone control what I want to do with this fic once my mind is set. And you have my word lemons are coming._

 **Cinderfall201**

 _It's certainly a calculated risk. Maybe it's worth it and maybe it's not._

 **s0ul**

 _Yes this is the first instance of two back to back motives. I had considered stretching it out longer, but I felt like this added to the tension of the current situation more._

 **Guest**

 _Well we'll agree to disagree then. I think it's demonstrating the blurred lines between the two personalities. While Izuru is generally cold indifference, Hajime is very different. At the moment he's coming from a very dark place and his mind is certainly unstable. But hey you're entitled to your opinion._

 **Bumblingbeees**

 _Hajime is certainly an unknown in all of this and you better believe Tsumugi has an agenda. She never acts without a purpose._

 **YumiStar**

 _Haha I was waiting on that kind of reaction to that sequence._


	76. Chapter 76: Affliction: Act Four

**Chapter 76: Affliction: Act Four**

 **9:01 P.M Day Twenty-Seven**

 **First Floor**

 **Dormitories**

Chihiro tensed as he heard the doorbell suddenly chime. The programmer shut the book he was reading, before quietly approaching the door. Wordlessly he opened it, only for his eyes to widen. "Miu are you alright?" he asked as he stared up at the blonde. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying. Gone was her typical outfit and in it's place was a simple baggy shirt that tapered off around her upper thigh.

"Fuji can I come in please?" Her voice was soft as she bit her bottom lip.

"Of course you can. Miu did something happen to someone?" Chihiro asked as he shut the door behind her.

The inventor shook her head weakly, before she stumbled forward and wrapped her arms around the petite boy. "It just hit me today, when I saw Mikan and Hoshi and everyone else. We're all gonna die in this place aren't we? All I can think of is when that bastard Shinguji had you in his trap. I wanted to kill him Fuji. I wouldn't have hesitated to curb stomp that asshole for hurting you."

Chihiro shivered slightly, before furling his arms fiercely around the buxom blonde. "Miu I'm right here. You don't have to be afraid. I swear we'll find a way out of this nightmare." he said surprising himself even, with the amount of confidence in his voice. Though it was less about what he believed, and more about comforting her.

"B-But Fuji how can you be so sure? That damn bear has ruined so many fucking lives already." She sniffed as she rested her chin on top of his head. "I don't want to lose you Fuji. You're the first person whoever gave a shit about me." She choked out as she squeezed her eyes shut.

The Programmer shifted slightly in her grasp, as he reached up and rested his hands on either side of her face. "Miu. Please look at me." he said in a soft voice.

Iruma slowly opened her eyes as tears stung her eyes. "Fuji I." She started only to stop as the boy leaned upon his toes, as he pressed his lips against hers. It was surprisingly bold and passionate for the once shy crossdresser. The gesture lasted for a few seconds, before Chihiro pulled back. His fingers still gently stroked either side of her face.

"Miu I love you. No matter how bad this gets, I want you to know that." He said as he offered her a genuine smile.

"Y-you love me?" Iruma's voice was surprisingly wilted as she felt heat creeping to her face.

"Uh huh. I love everything about you. You're brilliant and keep up with up and challenge me, but you can be such a goofball at times. You're neurotic, crude, but you have the confidence to speak your mind. I love how you act tough, but care more than you let on. You spoke up for me when I couldn't even speak for myself. Not to mention you're the most beautiful girl in the world. Of course I love you." He said as he gently traced his thumbs along her cheeks.

The Inventor flushed a crimson color, before suddenly squeezing the boy tightly once more. "I-I love you too Chihiro. I love you so much that it hurts. Please don't you dare die on me." she cried.

"M-Miu can't breathe." The boy choked out weakly.

The blonde loosened her hold as she looked slightly mortified. "Sorry I just couldn't help myself, especially when you say shit like that." she smiled faintly.

Chihiro offered a warm smile as he rested his cheek against her chest. "Would you like to stay with me tonight Miu? Would that make you feel better?"

A rosy blush crept up the girl's face. "Fujibear you're being really forward this evening." she stammered.

"N-No I didn't mean like that. I mean like how you've stayed over before." The boy said in a rushed manner.

"So you don't see me like that? Like someone you'd want to." she trailed off as her lower lip curled inward.

Fujisaki's eyes widened as he shook his head vigorously. "Of course I do! I just don't have a clue what to do and I don't want to make you uncomfortable." he said as he stared up at her with a worried expression.

A snort escaped the blonde. "Baby I was just teasing you. I know you're into me. I've seen how your eyes wander." She smirked impishly as she hugged the boy against her chest.

"MIU! Why do you have to tease me? I really thought you were upset." The boy whined as he was practically being crushed against her ample bosom.

"Hehe sorry sometimes I can't resist Fuji. Thanks for cheering me up." she offered him a sincere smile, as she gently melded her lips against his forehead.

* * *

 **9:14 P.M Day Twenty-Seven**

 **Third Floor**

 **Hospital (Room 304)**

"Heh this freaking sucks, but having you waiting on me like this is pretty fucking awesome." Akane coughed as she turned in her bed, before resting her head against Owada's chest.

The Biker forced a grin as he rested his chin on her head. "Yeah well I can do romantic stuff and shit too. Besides waiting on you is pretty damn easy. All you ever ask for is food." he snorted as he wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Yeah not gonna lie Pompadour, really starting to lose my appetite." Owari smile slowly flitted away. "Not to be all serious and shit, but I gotta ask you to do something for me."

"Just name it Akane. You can count on me, whatever it is." Mondo said with a serious expression.

"If I don't make it out of this, I need you to make sure my brothers and sisters are alright. My parents were always sort of shit, but those kids are my life ya know? They deserve a lot better than that crappy life they got stuck with. I just gotta know someone is lookin out for em, in case I can't." Akane offered in a weak voice.

Owada's jaw clenched. "Akane don't say shit like that. You'll be able to see them yourself. Ain't no way something like this is gonna stop you. Somehow we'll figure something out."

Owari reached up and pressed a hand against the biker's jawline, before forcefully kissing him. "Shit you're lucky I'm feeling so bad or I'd jump you right now. " she said in a breathy tone as she shut her eyes. "Seriously though. Promise me Mondo. I need to know they'll be alright."

There was a long pause, before the biker nodded his head numbly. "You have my word Akane. That family of yours is in good hands."

"Good to hear big guy. Now beat it, before you pass out. Last thing we need is the bear getting all pissy for you dozing off here." The Gymnast offered him a weak grin as she patted his chest.

Mondo offered a dry chuckle as he slowly sat up. "Alright have it your way, but I'll be here early in the morning."

"Shit don't get here too early. This is the first time I've had an excuse to sleep in." The buxom brunette offered him a toothy smile.

"Heh guess I should just be glad you can still make jokes. See you in the morning Akane." The Biker said he paused a moment, before leaning down to kiss her cheek before climbing out of bed.

"Hey Pompadour?" Akane asked softly as she tilted her head to look up at him.

"Yeah?" he asked as he paused near the door, before glancing over his shoulder.

"Check on Fuyuhiko will ya? He's been through a lot of shit in the last day." The brunette muttered.

"Heh leave it to me Akane. Just try and rest." he chuckled as he offered her a thumbs up, before slipping back into the hallway.

* * *

 **9:28 P.M Day Twenty-Seven**

 **?**

 **?**

"Saki you have to stop sulking like this. You hardly eat let alone sleep, it's scaring me." Hiroki Akamatsu sighed as she stared down at the blue haired girl, who lay curled up on the couch. The girl was about fifteen and had medium length wavy blue hair. Though at the moment it was an utter mess.

"Roki your big sister is still alright. Sayaka is never gonna come home. She died not even remembering I existed." The girl murmured as she pulled her legs against her chest.

Hiroki was undoubtedly Kaede's twin in terms of her physical features. The only startling difference was their sense of fashion. While Kaede was far more conservative, her twin was a lot more flashy. She sported a pink tank top, a knee length skirt and matching thigh high boots. She also wore full make up and was more blunt and direct by comparison.

The blonde's expression softened, as she sat down next to the other girl. "You don't know that Saki. Maybe she's watching over you now." she suggested as she eyed the other girl out of the corner of her eye.

The blue haired teen sat up slowly as she offered a sigh. "We both know you don't believe in things like that."

"Yeah but you do so that's enough for me." The blonde mused as she leaned her head against the other girl's.

The younger girl sniffed softly. "You know I didn't know she even existed. We had different mothers. I practically worshipped her without even knowing who she was for the longest time. Mom finally told me the truth, and I was so desperate to meet her. I begged my mother to let me go to Tokyo. It was just after Sayaka had been accepted into Hope's Peak. I was so nervous when I finally found someone, who helped me meet her. I thought she would push me away or laugh in my face." she lowered her head. "We spent hours talking in a local diner. She was just as lonely as I had been growing up, and she was happy to have a little sister." Saki's voice cracked.

"I decided that day that I wanted to be just like my big sister. That one day I'd join her on tour and we'd stick together." Her voice trailed off. "I'd give anything just to see her one more time."

The blonde offered a sympathetic smile, as she embraced the other girl. "I'm so sorry Saki. I didn't meant to be short with you, I'm just worried about you. With Kaede being stuck in that horrible game, you're my only lifeline."

The shorter girl offered a teary smile. "We have been stuck together a long time haven't we? I'm sorry for being so distant. I'll try harder if for no one else, but you." she said as she leaned forward, before brushing her lips against the blonde's.

A smirk appeared on the blonde's face, as she snaked an arm around the other girl. "It's been a while since you've done that Saki." she smiled impishly

"I know and I'm sorry. I've just needed some time." The blue haired girl murmured.

"Take all the time you need. You know I'm not going anywhere." A giggle escaped the blonde, as she rested her face against the other girl's neck. _'Kae please be safe. We both have so much to tell each other. I won't even call you Piano Freak anymore.'_

* * *

 **9:42 P.M Day Twenty-Seven**

 **Third Floor**

 **Hospital (Room 302)**

"You're gonna have to try that one again Naegels. I think I must have misheard you." The Solider said weakly as her gaze flitted to the boy seated next to her.

"Look I know how it sounds Kuro, but I'm serious. Maizono told me you were in danger, and that's how I found you." Naegi offered a sheepish smile as he laced his hands.

The dark haired girl stared at him dubiously, before glancing around the room. "Sounds like you're the one who needs to be in his bed Naegels. Are you sure this isn't just a symptom of that stuff used in the last motive?"

"I know I thought it was a hallucination too, but I'm telling you she's real." Naegi said as his gaze fixated on something, on the opposite side of the bed.

"So can she see us right now? I mean is she here with us? or how does that even work?" Ikusuba asked as her gaze flitted over to the boy, before glancing around the room.

"Sometimes she dissipates, but she's standing right next to you." The boy said as he rubbed the back of his head. "Maizono do you think you can prove that I'm not crazy?"

The blue haired phantom offered a mischievous look as she raised an eyebrow. "Should I say boo? No I guess that doesn't work. It doesn't seem like she can hear me. Here I have a better idea." she said as she bent over and wordlessly pressed her mouth against Mukuro's.

Ikusuba's eyes went wide as she felt something soft press against her mouth, before a static charge seemed to run down her frame. "NAEGI. Why the hell was that?" the Soldier exclaimed as she touched her lips with her fingers.

Makoto stared a moment, before offering a dry chuckle. "Well I asked her to make herself known. She thought that might get your attention."

The Soldier's eyes widened as she slumped back into her bed. "So it's really true? Of all the things I've seen, I didn't think things like that were real." she mused quietly.

"Maizono I'm sorry we couldn't save you. I kick myself everyday when I think about what the jackass did to you." The Soldier grounded out, before coughing violently.

Naegi slowly rose out of his chair, before resting a hand on her shoulder. "She doesn't blame you. Right now she's more worried about all of, especially you right now."

"Heh I guess I'm not in the best place am I?" Ikusuba chuckled weakly before gazing around the room a moment. "Saya? Do you know why you're still here?"

There was a pause as Naegi's attention seemed elsewhere, before he shook his head. "No she's just as confused as we are. For some reason she seems to be tied to me. She has this theory that she won't be able to move on till this is all resolved."

Mukuro solemnly nodded her head. "If we couldn't save her, at the very least we'll make sure she can find peace." She rasped out, before frowning. "Though at this rate, I might be keeping her company."

"Kuro please don't say that." Naegi said as his brow furrowed in worry, as he reached out and took one of her hand into his. "You're a soldier right? So you have to keep fighting."

A weak smile graced the dark haired girl's face. "Don't you worry Naegels. I'm not the type to surrender without a fight. Why don't you and Sayaka the friendly ghost get some rest?" the dark haired girl suggested with weary smile.

"I do NOT look like Casper! Naegi you tell her that I look good for being dead." Maizono huffed as she crossed her arms.

Makoto shook his head as an amused chuckle escaped him. "Sayaka isn't so fond of the nickname. She insists that she looks good despite being a ghost."

"Sorry I'm not very good at being funny Saya. Seriously though go on. I could use the rest too. I worry about you being out with this motive. I trust you and some of the others, but I don't trust everyone." Mukuro offered quietly.

Naegi frowned. "You think someone will act sooner or later?"

"Willing to bet my life on it." Ikusuba murmured as she eyed the boy.

A sigh escaped the boy. "Kuro that's not funny."

"No but it's the reality Naegels."

* * *

 **10:23 P.M Day Twenty-Seven**

 **First** **Floor**

 **Dormitories**

Aoi stifled a small yawn, as she ran a brush through her mane of brown hair.

She almost dropped the brush in her hand, as the doorbell suddenly chimed. She raised a hand to her chest to steady the hammering against her chest.

 _'Who in the world? Maybe Koto came to check on me. He must be just as worried as I am with everyone in the Hospital.'_ She thought as a weak smile graced her lips as she walked out of the bathroom. She settled the hairbrush on her desk, before she walked to the door.

She unlocked it as she slowly opened the door her bright blue eyes widening a bit in surprise.

It wasn't whom she'd expected at all. It certainly wasn't Makoto.

"Celestia?" Aoi asked softly her voice wasn't defensive, but it was certainly on edge.

"Asahina. Maybe I talk with you for a moment?" The Gambler asked. Her typical well practiced accent was gone. As were her fake smiles and pretenses. This was the first time the swimmer had actually met this particular Celes.

"Y-Yeah sure. Is everything alright?" Aoi questioned as she cracked the door open wider.

The Gambler shook her head. "No and I don't say this to be cruel, but you really shouldn't answer your door anymore after curfew." she said quietly as she slipped into the room behind Asahina.

Aoi swallowed deeply feeling a bit nervous. "W-Why? Do you think someone might attempt to kill one of us?"

"It's certainly a possibility to consider. Everyone has on edge considering how many lives are at stake." The Gambler mused softly.

Asahina's eyes widened slightly as she promptly bolted across the room, as she picked up something that was resting on her desk. "Hehe sorry I just left something embarrassing lying out." she stammered slightly as she held it behind her back.

"That was an ultrasound picture wasn't it?" The Raven haired girl asked quietly as her gaze bore into the swimmer's eyes.

Aoi paled slightly, as she felt the other girl scrutinizing her. "I guess it's hard to keep something a secret from someone as sharp as you." she relented after a moment. Slowly her uneasiness seemed to melt away, as she revealed the photograph. "Their so tiny right now, but aren't they beautiful?" she asked as a sense of pride was evident in her voice.

Celestia gaze wavered momentarily, as she stared down at the ultrasound photo. "You're having more than one?" she asked as her voice trailed off. "They're so small." she murmured quietly.

"Yeah looks like it's a girl and a boy. Honestly at first I was terrified, and I'm still really nervous. However it also makes me really happy. I was thinking of maybe naming the girl Sayaka. I'm sure Naegi wouldn't mind." she smiled fondly at the ultrasound once more. "Do you think you could keep this between us? I'm just worried about telling everyone." Asahina murmured, before her eyes peered up at the Gambler. "Oh that's right. What did you want to talk to me about? I didn't mean to carry on." Aoi said as she noticed a distressed look on the other girl's face. "Celestia are you alright?"

The Raven haired beauty shook her head vehemently. "You are too naïve and gentle for your own good. " she mused as she reached and wordlessly pulled a revolver out from beneath her dress.

Asahina felt her heart catch in her throat, as she took a step back. Her arms curling in a defensive manner around her body. "Please I beg you. D-Don't do it." she stammered feeling her own fear overtaking her voice.

Celestia worked her jaw a moment as instead of raising the gun, she let it clatter to the floor. "I can't do it."

"W-What?" Aoi questioned as her terrified eyes stared down at the gun that now lay on the floor.

"You have to be stronger. You have to be smarter. You think you or those babies are going to survive if you keep being so trusting? I was suppose to kill you. The secret motive, it was for me to kill whomever was pregnant. I've been toiling with that for days now. How I should it." Celestia paused a moment as she worked her jaw.

"Then I knew the truth for certain with how Monokuma acted this morning. Your reaction only reinforced it. Even as I came here, I intended to go through with it. I've spent all day rationalizing how killing you and your child would save others. That it was a small price to pay for that and my freedom. You just had to be so damn happy about being a mother. You weren't resentful, but instead you're practically glowing. I realize now that whether I live or die, if I killed you I'd never be able to life with myself. I just can't do it." She said as her ruby eyes met Aoi's bright blue gaze.

"Celestia you're the mole?"" The Swimmer breathed softly as she felt her throat catch. "Monokuma wanted you to kill me? To take my babies away?" she shivered as she felt tears pooling in her eyes. "B-But you didn't? W-What kept you from pulling the trigger?" she asked her voice cracking slightly.

"My reasons don't matter. I pride myself in not letting emotion control me, you're just lucky that your situation is one of my few weak spots. Tell everyone the truth if you want, I've grown tired of this game." she admitted as she stooped down to pick up the fallen revolver, before she began to turn towards the door.

"Wait where are you going? Are you going to be alright?" Aoi asked concern riddling her voice as she stepped forward, and rested a hand on one of the Gambler's arms.

"I just told you I came this close to killing you, and you're concerned with my wellbeing." she chuckled mirthlessly. "How can anyone be so foolish?"

Asahina felt her throat catch slightly. "Maybe I am naïve and reckless, but you're not a murderer. To me it seems like you're the one who's in pain."

A mirthless chuckle escaped the raven haired girl. "Goodness my composure really has slipped. Just be more careful. I can't say why, but for some reason the bear seems to have it out for you in particular."

"But why me? What did I do?" Aoi questioned as her brow furrowed in confusion.

"I'm not entirely sure, but between you and Naegi he seems particularly spiteful. In any case I think I'll be returning to the Hospital now." The Gambler said quietly.

"Wait you're going back at this hour? What if you nod off or something?" Asahina questioned as she watched the other girl approach the door.

Celestia shook her head slightly. "I don't think sleep is possible for me tonight. Besides I could use the distraction."

"Then I'll come with you." Asahina said as she began to slip on her shoes.

Celestia felt herself starring over her shoulder at the swimmer with a baffled expression. "You really don't have any self preservation do you? Why would you be so nice to someone like me? I just told you what I had planned to do. That I have been Monokuma's mole. You should at the very least be fearful of me, if not resent me."

"What would that accomplish? You might have considered doing all those things, but you didn't. That means you have to be a decent person. You shouldn't go off on your own this time at night. Not with everything that's going on." Aoi said with a serious expression.

"I don't understand you Asahina, but I see arguing with you is a moot point. Do what you will, just be quiet about it." she said as she pulled the door open, before stepping out into the hallway.

* * *

 **11:01 P.M Day Twenty-Seven**

 **Second Floor**

 **Boy's Restroom**

"Miu I hope you'll forgive me for slipping out like that. Hopefully you'll never notice I was gone." The programmer mused softly as he slowly took a seat down in front of the laptop, before striking a single key.

"Ego? Speak to me. What have you found?" Chihiro asked softly as he stared at the avatar intently.

Alter Ego's expression seemed dire as it's brow furrowed. "Master it's far worse than we ever imagined. From what I've gathered before this place was sealed, the death toll on the outside was skyrocketing into the millions. This truly was a civilization shattering event. There are reports of some sort of a certain video that was distributed in mass on a global scale. It seems to have been linked to most of these events."

"A video? Was it some sort of encrypted brainwashing or something?" Fujisaki asked with a horrified expression.

"I believe that's precisely what it was Master. A man by the name of Jin Kirigiri enacted an order to seal this building down following that catastrophe. I'm still decrypting information as we speak, but according to the information he logged he suspected someone by the name of Ryota Mitarashi was potentially responsible for the video." The Avatar offered.

"Kirigiri? There's no way that's coincidence. He must be related to Kyoko somehow. Maybe this is our missing link. The person behind this could be the very person who created this video." Fujisaki mused.

"There's something else Master. According to what I'm seeing Project New Hope was integrated into this facility shortly before the shutdown began. That project again? Just what is it? Ego does it say anything else about it? " Fujisaki asked as he leaned forward into the chair.

"According to what I can determine it's." Chihiro never had the chance to hear the following words, as something hard collided with the back of his skull.

The Programmer slumped against the table, nearly knocking the laptop off in the process.

"MASTER! Master are you alright?" The AI exclaimed as a hooded figure appeared behind the unresponsive Fujisaki.

"He'll probably be fine. In fact I'm quite sure of it." A faint chuckle escaped the figure as they stepped forward, so that their face was illuminated by the laptop's screen. "I can't say the same for you though."

"You? How is that possible? What happened to your eye?" Alter Ego exclaimed with a nervous expression.

"Oh? I think you have me confused with someone else. I wouldn't worry about that though. You have much bigger concerns Ego." The voice mused as a wicked grin spread across their face.

* * *

 **1:54 A.M Day Twenty-Eight**

 **Third Floor**

 **Hospital (Room 308)**

"You know he's kind of cute when he's not awake." Aoi mused as she pulled her legs against her chest, as she sat next to the gambler.

"Is he now? I hadn't noticed." Celestia murmured softly as he laced her slender digits.

"Oh don't act so uninterested. You're totally into him aren't you? I think you two would make a cute couple." Asahina mused with a bright smile.

The Ultimate Gambler offered the swimmer a cross look. "It is nothing of the sort. I simply am upholding a final request from Pekoyama. You're inventing something out of nothing."

A playful smile graced the brunette's lips. "Uh huh. If that's true why are you blushing right now?"

The Gambler quickly lifted a hand to her face, before her shoulders slumped. "You were just joking weren't you?" she asked in a deadpan tone.

"Mhmm but you were pretty quick to react to that." Hina offered a devious smile.

"I will remind you that I still have a gun. Not a word Aoi." She said as she promptly crossed her arms, before averting her gaze.

"Of course not. I just wonder what the big deal is? Why do you have to be so defensive about it?" Asahina asked as she studied the gambler.

"Even if I did feel some sort of attraction for anyone, it's a terrible time to engage in such things. You needn't look any further than Kuwata and Yonaga to see how poorly romance goes in this wretched place. Beyond that none of it will matter anyways. When the truth about me comes out, I'll be eaten alive by everyone else. I doubt I'll live much longer." Celestia mused quietly as she drummed a finger along her arm.

"Hey you're just assuming the worst. People can forgive others, I don't hold any animosity towards you." The Swimmer said as she offered the raven haired girl a tiny smile.

"Yes well. You're also an idiot. A tender hearted well meaning person, but ultimately an idiot. Do you think for a moment Togami would share your opinion?" The Gambler asked as her gaze flitted to the swimmer.

"Well no I guess you're right about Togami. But he's a jerk anyways, so who cares what someone like that thinks?" Asahina asked before huffing. "And I'm not an idiot just because I believe in second chances!"

Celestia sighed softly. "It's a moot point to argue. Suffice it to say, you would be a minority rightfully so." she mused.

"Well maybe we could." Aoi was cut short as suddenly an alarm blared in the adjacent room.

* * *

 **2:05 A.M Day Twenty-Eight**

 **Third Floor**

 **Hospital (Nurse's Station)**

The Ultimate Maid found herself fighting, an ever growing battle with her eyelids. 'Ugh I've never felt so exhausted in my entire life. I don't know if I can go another day like this.' she mused to herself as she rubbed at her eyes.

Suddenly she was wide awake once more, as an alarm from one of the patient's rooms began to go off.

The girl steadied herself as she quickly pushed herself to her feet, before she began to bolt down the hallway.

 _'Please be alright.'_ She chanted through her head as she neared the door.

Kirumi burst into the patient room with a frantic expression on her face. The alarm was still resounding from the nurse's station.

"Oh god I'm too late. They've already stopped breathing." her voice trembled as she stalked forward, before bending over the bedside, before she began to quickly perform chest compressions.

"Come on. You can do this. Just breath." she said as she continued to thrust her palms against the individual's chest.

"Kirumi I'm afraid it's too late. I don't believe there's anything more you can do." Celestia's barely composed voice caught the maid's attention.

Tojo bowed her head as she turned to see both Celestia and Aoi standing side by side.

Asahina bit back a few tears that were stinging her eyes. "S-Should I go get the others?" she stammered out pathetically.

Kirumi weakly shook her head. "No there's no point. It might only make the situation worse. We'll inform them first thing in the morning. For now I'll tend to the body." she said before the room was quiet once more.

The only sound that filled the room was that of a heart monitor, that continued to read a flat line.

The motive had just claimed it's first victim.

* * *

 **29 Survivors Remain**

* * *

 ***AN* I don't normally do this, but I felt like this picture was so perfect for a younger sister for Maizono I had to use it. (It's on pinterest with this as the link: pin/332070172518141109/) Yes I know that canonically Sayaka doesn't have a sister, that the idea was scrapped for Despair Girls, but in my AU there is MUAHAHA!**

 **Luckenhaft**

 _I do have to wonder if Shirogane would have been more interesting if she'd been more prevalent in the rest of V3. She was just such a wallflower, loved your murder by the way! Wait that came across the wrong way..._

 **YumiStar**

 _Safe from the shit list. Least for the moment haha._

 _ **Bumblingbeees**_

 _Hey that was an excellent theory. Total props for that._

 **AegisImmortal18**

 _Scheming is her strong suite!_

 **JustAnotherAuthor64**

 _Turning the dial on tension to 12. No but seriously things have to keep ramping up at this point. =)_

 **Smashking97**

 _If we're talking about main games? Without a doubt V3. There's so much great potential, that I feel like is squandered. Also I'm not a big fan of the twist or the handling of several characters. I get killing off a majority of the cast, but only three survivors? Just a bit too much for me._

 **doomqwer**

 _Sharpen that knife! Here comes some more tension._

 **richboylion**

 _Togami should probably consider himself lucky he can't see a phantom Fukawa drooling at the edge of his bed. Actually that's a really creepy though =(_

 **Guest**

 _It's actually quite simple. No Tsumugi is in no shape or form Takeo Yasuhiro. However she is aware that Celestia will be reluctant to own up to her real name, and since she's planted that idea in both Yamada/Fuyuhiko's head she believes she can direct suspicion of her being tied to the mastermind away._

 **Dinodude8000**

 _GOOOOOD GOOOOOD BE AFRAID! VERY AFRAID!_

 **ToonGuy**

 _What really helps me is that I can start to strengthen connections I haven't touched on enough up until now. Smaller cast means more interactions between the remaining survivors._

 **Wintersmith23**

 _Is that your final answer? :D_

 **ShinyOshawottKing1**

 _Good theory. However I'm never quite that predictable ;)_

 **Monokenny and Benji**

 _Everyone deep down likes Monokuma. Without him this series is sort of shot hehe._

 **Natsukumo1000**

 _Shirogane does like having her blackmail. Funny how different she can be when she's not so much in the shadows._

 **Guest 1**

 _Nice catch by the way! Few seem to have caught that fact._

 **Trygve11**

 _Hey I appreciate that! And just pace yourself. This is suppose to be a fun outlet so just do it when you feel inspired and have the time =)_

 **The Kobold Necromancer**

 _Well as we get into this part of the story things get trickier. You have people that normally wouldn't commit crimes that are tempted because there's aren't normal circumstances. That and there are so many lives on the line. Since we're building towards the ending I have to keep raising the bar to lead to that climax._

 **Izaya Orihara 101101**

 _Yeah I hope the sense of anxiety is hanging over the last few chapters. It's less about if and more about when and who bites it._

 **Shiroi Misa**

 _Lol just imagine Shirogane getting executed for crushing Yamada after making him a man. That execution would have to be a riot._

 **Gatekeeper TAR**

 _You totally called it. I rarely ever go with the most blatant choice. You've caught onto my games haha._


	77. Chapter 77: Hung Jury: Act One

**Chapter 77: Hung Jury: Act One**

 **7:13 A.M Day Twenty-Eight**

 **First Floor**

 **Dining Hall**

Celestia stared solemnly at the last page of the Yamada's sketchpad. Her gaze settling intently on the name scribbled there, along with the picture itself. _'So that was your game all along was it? To steal my secret as your own? and to leave me holding the bag. Well played Shirogane. Hifumi you might have been a fool, but you deserved better than this.'_ her train of thought was broken by Mondo's loud voice.

"Just fess up already! I saw you with Hifumi yesterday evening. You're the one behind this ain't ya?" Owada scowled as shook his fist at the Cosplayer.

Shirogane scowled darkly at the biker. "You really are an idiot. How you've made it this far is beyond me. Notice anything missing?"

"Missing? What the heck are you talking about?" Kazuichi asked with a baffled expression.

A sigh escaped the maid who had circles beneath her eyes. "This wasn't a case of murder. Shortly after two A.M I along with Celestia and Asahina discovered Yamada unresponsive. I tried to resuscitate him, but unfortunately it was too late. A body discovery never played, because this was a death via natural causes. Which of course means this isn't over yet. None one who's sick has improved. Judging by their condition, there's a good chance that a majority of them won't make it through the rest of the day."

Kotoko stiffed a painful sob as she wiped her eyes. "Yamada was always really nice to me. Even when I wasn't always nice to him."

"I can't say the big guy had good taste in women, but he had a big heart. Certainly deserved a hell of a lot better than this." Kaito scowled.

"No one deserved to die like that. The poor guy was still clutching his sketchpad." Aoi murmured weakly as she blinked back a few tears.

"Not to sound callous, but this situation is about to become a lot worse, if Tojo is right about our timeframe." Maki mused as she slowly stood up, before leaning against one of the nearby tables.

Kaede felt her throat catch. "All of them could be gone that soon? Is there really nothing we can do? To prevent them from dying like poor Yamada?" she asked as she glanced around the room.

"I do not believe a viable option has presented itself. Even performing a tracheotomy would only delay the inevitable, and we risk doing more harm then good without Tsumiki's help." Keebo said with a frown.

Nanami wiped at her eyes a moment, before taking a unsteady breath. "Has anyone seen Chihiro or Miu this morning?"

"I saw Iruma leaving Fujisaki's room earlier this morning, but she seemed like she was in a hurry." Nagito offered quietly as he folded his arms.

"Why are you just telling us that now?" Hajime asked as his cold gaze flitted over to the white haired teen. "Furthermore Fujisaki hasn't moved from his room in the female dorms. Why were you there in the morning in the first place?"

"I have to admit I'm curious of that myself." Ryoko mused as her gaze settled on the white haired teen.

Komaeda offered a frown as he folded his arms. "I was simply observing. I don't believe it's a crime to stand in the hallway is it?"

"Regardless of Nagito's intent we certainly should make this a priority. Let's find those two and then discuss our next move." Kyoko said in a subdued voice.

"Agreed. With all of us we should be able to cover a lot of ground." Sakura said as she slowly rose to her feet. "Shall we then?"

"No arguments here. The sooner we find Fujisaki and Iruma, the sooner we can figure our next step." Naegi mused as he slowly rose to his feet.

"Not to sweat the details or anything, but how do we want to do this? Should we pair off or something?" Kazuichi asked as he glanced around the cafeteria.

"There's no time for that. There aren't enough of us here to divide into groups. Do as you will, but I'm going to start by searching the dormitories first." Maki said as she began to walk towards the doorway.

"Maki wait! Ugh why do you always have to do this?!" Kaito grumbled as he stalked after her.

"While I don't like the idea of separating. If Chihiro or Miu are in danger, we can't afford to waste anymore time." Nanami said as she stood up as well.

"I concede Harukawa's point. The school is now large enough that we need to cover as much space as possible. I suggest we split up and scower this floor, before working our way up." Hajime said in a eerily calm manner.

"Ah a wonderful suggestion. Well there's no time like the present." Nagito offered a thin smile.

* * *

 **7:25 A.M Day Twenty-Eight**

 **Third Floor**

 **Hospital (Room 307)**

Chabashira's eyes snapped open suddenly, as she heard a horrible choking sound from the room next to her. The rooms in the Hospital Wing were paper thin, and she could hear the desperate intakes of breath.

 _'He's running out of air. He's not going to make it.'_ The Aikido Master thought as she strained to sit up, before coughing violently herself. She pressed a hand against her chest, as she stared at the heart monitor she was connected to.

Tenko set her jaw as she switched the device off, as she wrenched herself free.

She threw a leg over the side of the bed, before collapsing into a heap on the floor. _'My legs. They feel like jelly. I have to get up though.'_ She gritted her teeth as she wobbled slowly to her feet through sheer willpower.

Inch by inch she drug herself towards the doorway, as the violent hacking grew more pronounced.

As soon as she turned the doorknob she threw her shoulder against the door, letting her weight propel her forward.

 _'Hang on dammit.'_ she groaned as she pressed a palm against the wall. She used it for support, as she moved feebly towards Room 309.

Again as her hand seized the door knob she let relied on her weight and momentum to carry her forward.

Inside she saw Saihara gasping violently for air, however his face was starting to change colors.

 _'Why did this have to be a boy?'_ She grimaced to herself.

Tenko wheezed weakly as she hobbled across the room, before leaning over the bedside.

"Dammit Shuichi. You're going to make Kaede cry again. Jerk." she rasped.

Tenko summoned as much as strength as she could, before pressing her palms against his chest. This caused him to violently cough up fluid. _'He's drowning in that. This is for Kaede.'_ she mused as she continued to compress his chest, before she slowly leaned over.

Tenko's mouth melded against his as she exhaled as much air as she could, as her hands pressed against his chest once more.

The girl panted as she pulled up and tried to collect as much of her breath as possible, before she leaned back down to continue the process over again.

 _'Dammit Saihara. I'm not wasting a kiss with you just for you to give up. Stop being such a weakling and fight.'_ she thought as she compressed his chest again, before sealing her mouth over his once more. Again she exhaled as much air as she could, before pulling away.

A few minutes of this cycle passed, before Chabshira's vision began to swirl.

She felt her body going limp as she pulled away for a final time, before slumping against the bedside.

It was strained, but she could barely make out the sound of Shuichi's breathing once more.

 _'Heh Mikan you'd be proud of me. Must of gotten some of that out of his lungs. I've done everything I could. I leave the rest up to you Shuichi. Akane I guess we'll never get to see who was the best between us.. That's alright though, I think my Sensei would be proud.'_ she thought as a peaceful smile crossed her lips. Her eyes fluttered shut as her own breathing ceased.

A few moments would pass as her heart's rhythm slowed, before coming to a complete stop.

Tenko Chabashira was now dead, and yet she was entirely aware of herself.

 _'Huh so this is what death is like. It's not that much different really.'_ Tenko mused as she found herself starring at her own corporeal form, that was now growing ever more pale.

"Nyah! It's time to go Tenko!" A soft voice exclaimed from behind her.

The Aikido Master felt her eyes widened, as she saw a familiar figure standing a few feet away from her. "Himiko?!" She cried with a look of joy on her face.

The former mage actually allowed a dainty smile. "In the flesh! Ok maybe not so much in the flesh. Even my magic isn't that strong." The red head mused as she tapped her chin.

"This isn't some sort of fever dream is it? Cause if it is it's really cruel." Tenko said as she bit her lower lip slightly.

"I wish I could say it's just a dream, but this is the real deal. It's ok though. I'm now a white mage so my power is way stronger. Let's leave this place kay?" She suggested as she held out her hand.

Tenko cast a final look over at her physical body, before reaching out and clasping her hand with Himiko's. "As long as we're together, I don't care where we go."

* * *

 **7:34 A.M Day Twenty-Eight**

 **Second Floor**

 **Hallway**

"You fucking bitch! What's taking you so damn long?!" Miu yelled as she shook her handbook mercilessly.

Doppelganger huffed mimicking Iruma's voice perfectly. "First off fuck you. Secondly I'm trying you crazy bimbo. Excuse the fuck out of me, but I don't have the processing power of Ego. God his processing power is so fucking hot. Damn I just wanna make digital babies with him."

The frustrated blonde raised her handbook up to eyelevel. "Enough. Stop yanking my tits around and just focus. Find Fuji now!" she growled.

"Shit I can't believe I'm based on you. I'm so much fucking smarter and better looking. Guess I got all the improvements. Look I just pulled surveillance on this floor. Master went into the boy's restroom on this floor and never came out. So either he was really stopped up or something bad happened." The AI chimed.

"I swear to god if Fuji is ok, he's gonna change your attitude pronto bitch." The blonde muttered as she stalked down the hallway briskly, just as Kyoko emerged from the opposite side of the hall.

"Iruma. Everyone is looking for you and Chihiro. Is everything alright?" Kyoko asked as she raised a single brow.

"Not sure yet. Look I think Fuji was in the boy's restroom last. Let's check there." She said as she continued down the hall.

The Lavender haired girl picked up her pace as she eyed the blonde a moment. "What makes you think he was in there? Did he say something last night?"

"No. But just trust me alright? Let's find Fuji and then you can ask me anything you fucking want." The blonde said curtly as she turned into the restroom.

"Fine." Kiri murmured as she followed on the girls heels.

"Fuji! Can you hear me? Are you alright?" Miu called out as she walked further into the restroom. Her gaze sweeping under the stalls and urinals. "The fuck? I don't see anything."

Kiri's brow furrowed. "I think I have an idea. Follow me." She said as she pushed past he blonde, before opening one of the stalls. Before Miu could ask anything further she pressed the wall inward revealing the secret chamber beyond.

There laying slumped against the barren desk was none other than Chihiro.

"FUJI!" Miu shrieked as she bolted forward as she collapsed to her knees next to him, before resting her hands on his face. "Thank fucking god. He's breathing." she laughed almost hysterically.

A relieved smile graced Kiri's lips as she bent down, before touching the back of Fujisaki's head. "He was hit by something pretty solid. We need to make sure he's actually alright. If he has a concussion this could be really bad."

"Right. Let's get him to the Hospital. Shit I really wish Mikan was on her feet right now." Iruma cursed as she gingerly began to pick up the petite boy.

"Here let me help you." Kiri offered as she wrapped an arm around the boy as well.

Miu nodded slightly. "Thanks Kiri I fucking owe you one."

'Hmph you don't owe me anything, It's just nice to find someone alive for a change." Kyoko mused quietly as the pair shouldered the boy back into the bathroom.

"Who the fuck do you think would have hurt my Fuji like this? I swear to god I'm gonna snap someone like a fucking twig." Miu hissed.

"There's a very short list of people who should have known about that room. I suspect Chihiro may have had made himself a target to the Mastermind." Kyoko mused as the pair exited the bathroom with Fujisaki in tow.

"A target? What the hell was that place?" Miu asked with a dumbfounded expression.

"So he hadn't told you yet?" Kyoko sighed. "Ryoko showed me that room a short time ago. I noted that it had access to the network. I think that perhaps Fujisaki jumped the gun and winded up in this state as a result."

Iruma's gaze flitted down to the petite boy's face. "I came to him last night and I was really fucked up. Maybe he thought he could do something to help everyone. Fuck me. What if all of this is my damn fault? I'm such a fucking bitch." she ground her teeth together.

"This is all mere speculation at the moment. We won't know until we hear it straight form Chihiro ourselves. So let's wait till we have all the facts." Kyoko suggested as the pair neared the stairwell to the third floor.

"I don't know how the hell you stay so calm Kiri. It's fucking creepy sometimes." Miu chuckled mirthlessly.

"I'm not as good at it as you may think. I'm just better at hiding it." Kyoko murmured faintly.

* * *

 **7:41 A.M Day Twenty-Eight**

 **Second Floor**

 **Hallway**

"Nanami!" Makoto called out as he jogged down the hall. "Have you found anything yet?"

The gamer paused as she stared over her shoulder a moment, before shaking her head dismissively. "No I just finished checking the Arcade. I was thinking our best bet might be to check the Hospital. Maybe Fujisaki went to visit Miki?" She suggested with a weak smile.

"Yeah that would make a lot of sense. Especially with what happened to Yamada." The boy mused quietly.

The girl reached up to wipe at her eyes. "Just when I don't think anything else can be taken away, it somehow is. Makoto I don't know what I would do if something happened to Mikan. She has the most gentle soul, and is a beautiful person. Someone like that doesn't deserve to go through this. I don't know what Hinata would do if something happened to her either. God I just want the people I care about to be alright." she sniffed weakly as her shoulders slumped.

Naegi offered her a sympathetic smile as he took a step forward, before gingerly hugging her. "Hey don't start thinking like that. We've been through some horrible stuff for sure, but we're fighters. All of us are. So we have to have faith in everyone."

"Heh it's hard to believe I'm older than you when you say stuff like that. Thanks little brother." she teased with a tired smile, as she gently returned the gesture.

"Anytime Chiaki. Funny I have a little sister, but I guess I have a big sister now too." He joked with a faint smile. "Come on. Let's go find them. I'm sure everyone will catch up with us sooner or later. They're bound to be finished searching the first floor soon."

"I'm right behind you Naegi." The Ultimate Gamer said with a renewed look of confidence in her eyes.

* * *

 **7:46 A.M Day Twenty-Eight**

 **Third Floor**

 **Hospital (Room 302)**

 _ **"Not looking so hot there Mukie!"** _Monokuma chortled loudly as he clutched at his stomach.

The Soldier wheezed painfully, as she shot a glare at the dual toned bear. "What the hell do you want now? If you've come to rub the salt in the wound, You're a bit late."

The bear grinned as he suddenly hopped onto her bed, before offering her a wide grin. _**"Oh don't be so glum. I've come with good tidings. What do you say you and I patch things up hmm? Don't you miss the good old days? You know back before I tried to turn you into a pincushion?"**_

"Now I know I'm hallucinating again." The Soldier grunted as she clenched her jaw.

 _ **"Nope I am all natural baby!"** _he exclaimed before his demeanor changed suddenly.

 _ **"I have a offer you can't refuse."**_ The bear said in a horrible Italian accent.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." Ikusuba rasped out weakly.

The bear grinned wildly, as he tapped his paw against his chin. _**"So you're saying you wouldn't even consider it, if I gave you the cure?"**_

Mukuro offered a baleful glare. "What's the fucking catch? Nothing with you is free."

 _ **"What can I say? I find myself lacking useful minions these days. So here's what I'm thinking. You start keeping tabs on everyone for me, and I'll honor our original agreement."** _Monokuma mused.

A bark of laughter escaped the soldier as she slowly raised her hand, as gave the bear the middle finger. "How's this for my answer? I'll choke on my spit, before working with you again. I won't make the same mistake twice."

There was a pause, before the bear folded his paws. _**"Well Phooey. Can't blame a bear for trying. YUK YUK YUK. Though it looks like you might live to see another day anyways."**_

"W-What are you talking about?" Mukuro croaked out. She barely made out the sound of something crashing across the hallway. "What the hell was that?" The girl rasped out weakly.

Monokuma offered a dark smile. _**"The beginning of the next case."**_

* * *

 **7:50 A.M Day Twenty-Eight**

 **Third Floor**

 **Hospital (Hallway Entrance)**

"We're almost fucking there. Where should we take him?" Miu asked as she regarded the lavender haired girl.

"There's a few extra rooms that aren't being used right now. Let's get him there first." Kiri suggested as the pair began to move the programmer past the Nurse's station only to stop as a crashing sound could be heard from one of the patient rooms.

"What the hell was that?" Miu asked nervously.

"I'm not sure. It came from the opposite corridor. Do you think you can get Chihiro the rest of the way by yourself?" Kiri asked.

"Yeah I mean Fuji isn't exactly that heavy. You sure about going on your own?" Miu asked as she shouldered the boy.

"I'll be fine. Just worry about him." Kyoko said as she quickly turned in the opposite direction from whence she he'd heard the earlier sound.

The lavender haired girl sucked in a short breath as she continued down the short corridor that contained six patient rooms. The even numbers being on one side and odd being on the opposite side. With One and Two being at the end of the corridor.

The Detective steeled herself as one by one, she began to open each door starting with Room 306.

As she peered inside she saw Mikan's unconscious form that lay strewn on her bed. Her breathing was uneven, as the heart monitor beeped unsteadily. There was no sign of anything turned over or out of place. _'She's running out of time.'_ Kyoko's thought darkly to herself.

Quietly she shut the door, before crossing to the opposite side as she entered Room 305.

Inside she saw Ouma laying there with a ragged expression. He was clutching the oversized Panda plushie. His gaze flitted over to the detective momentarily, as his chest rose and fell repeatedly.

"Hey Lavender. Pretty sure you're not here to see my smiling face. Heh how's Tsumiki doing?" he asked in a raspy voice.

"Not great. She's unconscious now, but she's still breathing on her own for now. Yamada passed this morning though." Kyoko offered quietly.

"That's a shame." Ouma mused quietly as he shut his eyes. "What a way to go. Shame I wanted to see how his story ended. What a way to leave a guy with blue balls."

Kiri observed the boy for just a moment. "I don't have time to talk long. Did you notice or hear anything strange?"

"Thought I heard something fall a minute ago. Course I'm not really all with it right now." The boy laughed weakly as sweat covered his forehead.

"I let you rest then." Kiri murmured as she quickly shut the door behind her, before moving back into the hall.

Room 304 was next. As Kiri opened the door she once again found a sterile looking room.

Nothing was knocked over or out of place. Akane who lay on the bed seemed to be sweating profusely as her chest rose and fell repeatedly. Much like with Mikan she seemed to be unresponsive.

Kyoko began to pick up her pace as she hurriedly crossed to the opposite side of the hall, before throwing the door open.

"Kirigiri?" Byakuya's hoarsely choked out as he stared up at the girl. "Are you the reason for the commotion?"

Kirigiri's eyes widened slightly. "Togami. Did you hear something a few moments ago? Where did it come from?"

The blonde scowled as he tilted his head faintly. "Room next to me. Sounded like something being knocked over. You'll excuse me if the details aren't particularly concise."

Before the blonde had even finished the sentence the girl was bolting out of the room, not even shutting the door in the process.

Kirigiri frantically grasped at the doorknob, before flinging the door open.

A pitiful sob caught in her throat, as she felt her knees buckle under her.

There suspended from a ceiling fan, was none other than Ryoma Hoshi.

Who was most certainly dead.

The Tennis Pro had his bed sheets wrapped around his throat. A chair beneath him lay turned over.

"Hoshi." Kirigiri practically whimpered as she slowly rose to her feet, before hurriedly rushing towards him.

A sense of desperation and despair seizing her.

* * *

 **7:58 A.M Day Twenty-Eight**

 **First Floor**

 **Classroom 1-B**

"Do you remember this room?" Hinata asked quietly as his gaze bore into Komaeda's back.

The white haired teen quietly paced through the room, before he rested his hand on one of the desks. "Indeed I do. This is where we met Hajime. That was when you were still filled with hope." the boy said as he slowly looked up. "Is this where it ends?"

Hinata shut the classroom door as he wordlessly picked up Pekoyama's sword, that rested behind the door. "Hope isn't going to save anyone. The only way Mikan survives to see tomorrow, is for me to do what is necessary." he said as he slowly unsheathed the blade.

"Perhaps that's true. Then I take it you have made your peace with your own fate? and with the resentment that may follow you?" Komaeda asked as he offered a sad smile at the other boy.

"You misunderstand me. If I die here there's no guarantee the others would survive. I'm not going to leave that to chance." he mused as he stalked forward slowly.

"So you intend to get away with this I take it? Or at the very least try. Do as you will then. I said from the beginning, I will give my life if it were necessary." The white haired teen mused, as he held his arms out wide as if daring Hinata to strike.

"Enough. I could careless what you have to say now. You're standing between me and what I want." Hajime said as he raised the sword above his head.

 _'STOP!'_ A voice screamed in the back of the boy's skull.

Time seemed to come to a standstill, as the real world faded into nothingness.

There was nothing but an oblivion filled with two individuals.

Hinata Hajime and a much different version of himself. The darker incarnation had long flowing hair, and crimson red eyes. His face was cold and emotionless compared to his counterpart.

"Why do you insist on such a course? While I find all of this dull, you are ultimately achieving the directive you desired. It's nothing more than simple cause and effect. Death begets life in this situation." Izuru murmured.

Hinata lowered his head. "I understand that believe me, I want to save Mimi. However as much as I want to protect her and Nanami, there has to be a limit. There has to be some line that I'm not willing to cross."

"How do you intend to defeat someone who does not share that sense of morality? You might as well tie your hands behind your back as well. Your societies notion of right and wrong means little in this place. So why do you cling to such trivial concepts? You have the means to save this girl, but you won't simply because you refuse to take a life? His life is meaningless. Even he acknowledges that." Kamakura said with a bored expression, as he regarded his other persona.

"No life is meaningless. As much as I resent Komaeda, I don't want to become him. I don't want to become like Shirogane or the Mastermind either. Even if I could save Mikan from this, she'd never forgive us for doing this. I don't want to see anyone to look at me like Nanami did yesterday." Hinata said as he clenched his fists.

"What hope do you have of winning, if you refuse to do what is necessary?" Kamakura asked.

"You're so smart that you're missing the entire point. It's not because you're not intelligent, but because you don't understand empathy." Hajime smiled sadly. "It's not about winning or losing. It's about how we choose to fight. This Mastermind wants us to surrender to despair. That much I know is true. This isn't just about killing us, but breaking us. How we fight means everything. I might carry regrets and loss, but I won't become that person. I won't become you Izuru." Hinata stated as he jabbed a finger outward.

"You can help me or stand aside, but I'm not going to fade away. Never again." Hajime said with a fierce expression.

Kamakura offered something akin to a smile. "You truly are a foolish being. However I won't stop you from doing what you please. It might actually be interesting to see if you can prove me wrong."

"I'll do a hell of lot more than just that." Hinata said as the world around him seemed to slowly flicker back into reality.

He found himself holding Pekoyama's sword against Nagito's neck.

"I'm surprised to see you hesitate. Your eyes have changed again though. I see a flicker of something I haven't seen in a while. Hope." Nagito mused with a thin smile.

Hinata took a steadying breath, before chucking the sword aside causing it to clatter to the floor. "No. I am neither Hope or Despair, but something else entirely. There's a line I'm not willing to cross. Because if I do, there's no coming back from that. I have to thank you Komaeda. If not for you I may not have realized that." he mused quietly as he began to turn way.

"You really are something special Hinata. Good for you." Nagito offered a rare sincere smile, as the speakers in the room suddenly churned to life.

 ***DING DONG* "Whelp kiddos! We got ourselves a corpse alert. You know what the means! Investigation and then trial! Oh and before you get all uppity, those still kicking in the Hospital will receive the best care possible. Don't worry about those shmucks. They ain't gonna be on their feet for this case, so I hope you kiddos can soldier on shorthanded."** Monokuma snorted loudly, before the broadcast abruptly shut off.

* * *

 **27 Survivors Remain**

* * *

 ***AN* So I've really dug a lot more into the spiritual and metaphysical side of thing here recently. I realize that this is something that is likely going to be divisive. However I accepted a long time ago that you can't make everyone happy. My goal is to tell the story I want to tell and hope you as an audience enjoy the ride. As always thank you all for sticking with me. Your enthusiasm, theories, and questions keep me coming back each and every chapter. I love you guys and I appreciate you for all that you do.**

 **Dinodude8000**

Oh I wasn't playing around with this motive. Lives are definitely being snuffed out MUAHAHAHA

 **Guest**

 _I think when the revelation of the Mastermind hits you'll really be kicking yourself hehe._

 **David Ryder**

 _I don't know how the heck it happened, but I came up with my own interpretation of Celestia by giving her a more interesting background. It makes her a lot more compelling to write for in my opinion._

 **Wintersmith23**

The Entrance opens to a short hallway that leads to the Nurse's Station. On Left hand corridor are rooms 1-6, on the right 7-14. The even numbers are on one side of the wall while the odd are on the opposite side. So basically 1-3-5-7-9-11-13 would be on one side while 2-4-6-8-10-12-14 would be on the other side. Think of the way that hotel numbers are typically done. Past the Nurse station and down another hallway contains the X-rays, CT-Machine room, and etc.

 **doomqwer**

 _I love Miu/Fuji I don't think there's any hiding that. I enjoy having Chihiro for Miu, because it's a way of exploring a softer side of that character._

 **Luckenhaft**

 _No more bait and switches. You wanted bodies and names? You got em baby!_

 **Pokemon Trainer Tom**

 _I do love hoisting death flags don't I?_

 **ToonGuy**

 _Is your heart still ticking alright? Just take a breath and hopefully I didn't crush it this chapter._

 **Natsukumo1000**

 _That's the big question ain't it? You won't have to wait to many more arcs for the reveal =)_

 **Guest 1**

 _No unfortunately other links don't seem to work on this site period. You have to space things out if you want to leave a link to something._

 **Trygve11**

 _NOPE Fujisaki isn't dead! Though I can't say the same for three other people._

 **Gatekeeper TAR**

 _No Saki isn't canon. However she is based on the concept of Sayaka having a sister in Despair Girls. It was ultimately scrapped and thus not canon, however it was originally planned. They removed her because they thought it conflicted with her comments in Daganronpa of growing up alone. I sort of find a middle ground here. They didn't learn of each other till after Maizono had joined Hope's Peak. Thus when Sayaka lost her memories, she lost that connection as well._

 **YumiStar**

 _Oh Yumi! You know me well MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA_

 **danieltruong1917**

 _Hey you definitely called 2/3 on this one. Kudos to you!_

 **TheCicada36**

 _Ironic that mention those two in particular._

 **Psychochiken**

 _I must admit I genuinely have enjoyed writing this version of Celestia. I've taken a lot of liberties, but I like the idea of her being more complex than her canonical self._

 **darknessking6**

 _YO! Long time no see my man! Also hell that would be some trippy shit if I pulled in time travel! *IMMEDIATELY STARTS SCRIBBLING NOTES*_

 **The Kobold Necromancer**

The even rooms are adjacent as are the odds rooms. I'd think of it more like a hotel. Think of the rooms moving like this: 1-3-5-7-9-11-13

2-4-6-8-10-12-14

 **DarthMaine**

 _I was holding my breath that people wouldn't flip out about those two new characters. I very rarely do OC's because it can be a tricky prospect. So I'm mainly trying to focus OC's that are connected to other characters or that are based on some concept. Hiroki is the twin Kaede mentioned in V3 and Saki is based on the concept of a sister that was never realized in Despair Girls._


	78. Chapter 78: Hung Jury: Act Two

**Chapter 78: Hung Jury: Act Two**

 **8:03 A.M Day Twenty-Eight**

 **Third Floor**

 **Hospital (Room 301)**

"Hoshi why? Why would you do this?" Kyoko's voice cracked horribly.

Since discovering the scene she had removed the makeshift noose, before laying his body on the ground.

Currently she had his head rested against her lap as a dazed expression was settled on her face.

Cold. She felt so cold right now. She felt such an intense anger only rivaled by the sense of grief that threatened to consume her.

"I'm so sorry. I should have never left you alone. Instead of turning my gaze away, I should have stayed with you." Kirigiri's voice was indelibly soft.

A hot burning sensation filled her eyes as something splashed against her cheeks. Mourning someone. It was such a foreign concept. She'd felt sadness along the way, but never to this degree. Not when it was combined with a great sense of guilt.

She barely registered the sound of footsteps.

"Kiri?" Naegi called out as he and Nanami crossed the threshold of the room only to stop, as they stared in horror at the lifeless boy that rested in her lap.

"Oh my god. Ryoma!" Chiaki cried as she numbly took a step forward, before collapsing next to Kyoko.

It was at this moment that a chime could be heard, as the speakers in the room churned to life.

 ***DING DONG***

 **"Whelp kiddos! We got ourselves a corpse alert. You know what the means! Investigation and then trial! Oh and before you get all uppity, those still kicking in the Hospital will receive the best care possible. Don't worry about those shmucks. They ain't gonna be on their feet for this case, so I hope you kiddos can soldier on shorthanded."** Monokuma voice carried across the room, before abruptly shutting off.

Nanami bit her lower lip as she reached out and gently shut Ryoma's eyes. Her gaze weakly settled on the lavender haired girl. "Kiri? Talk to us. Please just let us know that you can hear us."

Makoto took a steadying breath as he knelt next to the two girls. "Kyoko we're here. You're not alone, can you tell us what happened?" he asked gently as he saw the girl lift her chin ever so slightly.

"He followed through with it. He told me he was considering it, but I believed that I had convinced him otherwise. I'm such a fool." Kyoko's voice was bitter as she carefully lifted the boy's head, before resting him against the floor.

"Kiri don't say that about yourself. Regardless of what happened, you can't place that on your shoulders." Chiaki said as she gingerly folded the boy's arms.

The girl rose to her feet as she refused to let either of them see her in such a state. "There isn't much to solve here. He hung himself. With the bedsheets. I found the chair kicked over there." she murmured quietly.

Naegi stared at the Monokuma Files a moment as his brow furrowed.

 **Monokuma Case File #8**

 **Victim : Ryoma Hoshi**

 **"The Victim has no other visible wounds, save the bruising around the neck. The neck itself was broken likely from the fall."**

 **"The time of death is approximately 7:50 A.M"**

 **"The body was discovered at approximately 8:05 A.M"**

Rather than speaking immediately Makoto crossed the room, before picking up the fallen slowly tilted it back upright. His gaze flitted between Ryoma, the fan, and the chair once more. "Nanami is absolutely right Kiri. You shouldn't put this on yourself, because this wasn't a suicide." _***TRUTH BULLET***_

* * *

 **8:10 A.M Day Twenty-Eight**

 **?**

 **?**

"Alright you little monsters. You know how this works by now. It's time for your favorite TV show. The School life of Mutual Killing." The masked female mused as she held a machine gun outward, before pointing it between the seven children.

"Wait a second. Where the hell is Hiroko? I knew she was a shitty mother, but she can't even be bothered to make an appearance?" The girl sighed. "Alright where the hell is she? Someone pipe up and say something, or my trigger finger is going to start getting itchy."

The eldest of the boys who was perhaps about fourteen or fifteen stepped forward. He was muscular for his age and didn't seem overly nervous by her presence. "Chill already. Miss Hagakure is feeling sick right now. She lying down in her bed at the moment. You already killed her son, so why does she have to watch this crap anyways?"

"Why? Because everyone has to watch. Just following orders kiddo." she smirked as she pressed the barrel against his forehead a moment, before stalking down the hallway. "OH H-I-R-O-K-O! You don't get to skip out because it's that time of the month. No one likes a spoil sport. Time to come out you old hag!" The girl grinned behind her mask, before kicking the door to the bedroom open, causing the wooden frame to splinter.

"Oh you really want me to drag you out by your feet? Shit this is getting really old. Almost as old as you." She chuckled as she flipped on the light switch, before noticing a sizable lump underneath the covers. "Ok now you're really pissing me off. What are you cowering now? Like Mother like Son I guess." She mused as she stepped towards the bed.

However she never registered the figure, that flanked her from the adjacent bathroom. Nor did she ever see the swing coming.

Hiroko brought the iron skillet mercilessly against the back of the girl's head, causing her to crumple to the floor.

The woman kicked the gun away from the unconscious girl, before spitting. "Fucking say shit about my son again you little bitch."

"MAMA Hiroko!" A girl about four years old exclaimed as she burst into the room, before throwing her arms around the woman's leg. "Is that bad lady dead?"

The pink haired woman offered a warm smile at the small brunette girl. "No we don't kill people, but she'll regret ever calling me a hag. That's for damn fucking sure."

A preteen girl huffed, as she leaned against the doorway. "Please stop cussing in front of her. You know she picks up everything you say."

Hiroko picked up the gun, before kneeling next to the motionless girl. "Sorry bad habit kid. Alright you two let the rest of the Owari clan know that we're about to blow this joint."

"Blow this joint!" The little girl exclaimed as she crossed her arms, and followed behind her sister.

The woman removed the Monokuma Mask, as her eyes widened slightly. _'She's just a kid too. Probably not much younger than my Hiro. Her manners are shit though.'_ she mused as she regarded the girl.

She had short strawberry blonde hair, and a petite build. She wore a pink jacket with thick fur trimming, yellow shorts, white thigh high socks and pink boots with multiple straps.

Hiroko carefully patted the girl down, before pulling a set of keys and an ID out of her coat pockets. "Let's see. Ruruka Ando huh? Hope you don't mind if I borrow these?" she smirked as she jingled the keys, before rising to her feet as she called out. "Alright kids let's get the hell out of this place."

* * *

 **8:15 A.M Day Twenty-Eight**

 **Third Floor**

 **Hospital (Room 313)**

"Fuji what the hell were you thinking? You didn't have to be so reckless." The Inventor murmured as she gently brushed her hand against the boy's cheek.

Miu eyed the bloodied cloth that sat next to the bedside. "Thank fucking god it wasn't that deep." she muttered, before her expression hardened. "Hey jackass! Show yourself already. I need to fucking talk to you."

Monokuma hesitantly peeked his head out from under the bed as he crawled out. _**"You called sweetums?!"** _he grinned wildly.

"W-what the shit were you doing down there?" Iruma stammered slightly as she jabbed her finger at the dual toned bear.

 _ **"Eh don't worry your pretty little head over it."**_ The bear snorted as he waved his paws dismissively. _ **"You got something to say? Or are you just planning to waste my time?"** _Monokuma asked as he extended his claws.

Miu worked her jaw a moment, as her gaze flitted back to Chihiro. "Fuji isn't going to be able to be at the trial. He might not even wake up in time, you won't punish him will you?"

The bear tapped his paw against his chin. _**"Whelp it's not like he'll be the only one missing the show. Lot of you kiddos are still down for the count. So don't worry about it. The crossdressing wonder won't be punished this time. Aren't I such a sweet guy?"**_

"Sweet isn't the fucking word I'd use." Miu muttered as she folded her arms. "What about everyone else? Are they gonna be okay?"

Monokuma shrugged. _ **"Who can say? I've already administered the cure. At this point it's up to them. Now if you'll excuse me, this bear has places to be."**_ he chortled before promptly waddling out of the room.

* * *

 **8:20 A.M Day Twenty-Eight**

 **Third Floor**

 **Hospital (Room 309** )

Oogami set her jaw as she gingerly lifted the deceased Aikido Master off the ground, before gently rocking her back and forth. "Tenko forgive me for failing you as a both a friend and a mentor. I'm so terribly sorry." she murmured softly.

"Sakura please don't do that to yourself. It's your not fault." Asahina said in a lilted tone as tears stung her eyes.

"Asahina's right Oogami. You can't put that on yourself." Kaede said with sad expression as she reached out, and gently ran a hand through the Chabashira's hair. "Tenko what in the world were you doing here?"

 _ **"YUK YUK YUK! Oooh pick me! I can answer that!"** _Monokuma exclaimed as he appeared, before waving his paw frantically through the air.

"You fiend. You have audacity to rub this in our faces? Your villainy knows no limits." Sakura gritted her teeth as she pulled Tenko protectively against her chest.

The dual toned bear shook his head. _ **"Sheesh overdramatic much? You lot are curious about how miss man-hater ended up here right?"** _he asked as he waddled across the room, before hoping up on Shuichi's bed.

"Stay away from him you monster!" Kaede snapped as she bolted towards the bed as she stared venomously at the bear.

 _ **"OHOHOHO your angry face makes me quake in fear. Relax blondie! If I wanted Saihara dead right now, I wouldn't give him and your other cohorts the cure a few minutes ago. I'm trying to make a point here."**_ The bear huffed as he folded his paws. _ **"Chabashira jumped into action like a superhero! Well if you consider wheezing and clutching the wall for support a superhuman act. She heard Shuichi here choking to death and couldn't leave well enough alone."**_

Aoi offered a weak smile as she eyed the still girl. "She saved Shuichi. Even though it cost her everything."

 _ **"DING DING! We have a winner. Who thought Asahina of all people could solve anything. She's right though. She worked some of the gunk in his lungs out as she breathed life back into him. Oh it was so touching! This bear thought he felt something for a moment, turns out it was just indigestion. That curry was really spicy."**_ The bear exclaimed as he fanned around his face.

Kaede wiped her eyes slowly. "Then everything you've been saying up till now is wrong. Tenko didn't die in vain, she died helping someone else. She really was a hero."

"Indeed. She still had a smile on her face when we found her. She was at peace." Sakura mused quietly.

 _ **"BLAH BLAH BLAH. Even a broken clock is right twice a day. So what if she died on her own terms? She's still dead. For that matter so is Yamada and Ryoma. You're not gonna rain on my parade with your blind optimism."** _Monokuma snickered loudly.

* * *

 **8:27 A.M Day Twenty-Eight**

 **Third Floor**

 **Hospital (Room 301)**

"Are you serious Naegi? Please I'm not in the mood for jokes right now." Kirigiri said as she folded her arms, before casting glance over at the boy.

"Kiri I'd never joke about something like this. It's all a matter of distance." Naegi said as he slowly climbed the chair, before starring down at her and Ryoko. "If I were to recreate his death I'd have just enough clearance to reach the fan and tie everything into place. Just barely at that."

The Amnesiac's eyes widened in realization. "Hoshi could have never reached the fan even with the chair. Even if he could have balanced on the back of it, he still wouldn't have reached high enough." ***TRUTH BULLET***

"Exactly! there is no way Ryoma Hoshi committed suicide. We were simply made to think that." Naegi said with a confident expression.

Kyoko bowed her head slightly. "I would have realized that sooner, but I'm too close to this case. It's clouded my judgement." she took a small breath, before exhaling.

"Then lean on the rest of us. I'm no Sherlock Holmes, but I'm not too bad at this myself." Ryoko smiled at the girl.

"She's right Kiri. It's not a weakness to count on other people. Sometimes it helps you see something you couldn't have before." Makoto mused.

Kyoko was quiet as she knelt down next to the chair. "If memory serves this chair was laying directly under Ryoma, but in reality it should have been shifted some. If it toppled over it should have been away from the body, not directly under it. The best explanation was that it was planted." _***TRUTH BULLET***_

The redhead nodded her head slightly. "That would continue to corroborate the idea that this was staged. There's something else worth pointing out, the cause of death wasn't officially listed. Instead it simply said that the only visible wounds were around the neck and that the neck itself was likely broken from a fall. What if Hoshi was in fact strangled then hung up in a staged suicide?" Ryoko suggested ***TRUTH BULLET***

"Considering the state of all the sick patients, I'm not entirely sure Hoshi would have had the energy to preform this even if he intended to do it." Naegi mused. _***TRUTH BULLET***_

Kyoko rose to her feet as her eyes narrowed. "Someone is going to pay dearly for what they've done."

* * *

 **8:40 Day Twenty-Eight**

 **Third Floor**

 **Hospital (Hallway)**

"Hajime do you really think that Hoshi could have killed himself like that ?" Nanami asked as she peered up at the boy, as they walked down the corridor.

"Honestly? I don't know Aki. I know that Ryoma was very distant at first, but he'd really come around. I know deep down her cared about all of us."he trailed off.

The Ultimate Gamer stared at him a moment, before she slipped closer. She slowly enveloped one of her hands with his. "No matter how horrible all of this is, I'm glad to see you're feeling better. Only one of your eyes is red now."

Hinata paused midstride as he squeezed her hand gently. "I'm sorry for how I've been acting recently. I know that it must have scared you. Heck it was scaring me too. It felt like an out of body experience. I promise you that I'm back, I won't let that other side take control again."

Chiaki offered a weak smile as she leaned up on her toes, before pressing her lips against his cheek. "If it does Miki and I will be there to save you."

"I know that I'm in good hands then." Hajimed mused as he offered her a fond smile. "Hey can I ask you something?"

"Of course. What is it?" Nanami asked as she tilted her head slightly.

"Did you see anyone before you found Ryoma like that?" Hinata asked as he eyed the girl.

The pink haired girl shook her head slightly. "Just Makoto. We bumped into each other on the second floor and agreed we should check the Hospital. That was around the time of the murder actually. Why do you ask?" _***TRUTH BULLET***_

Hinata's brow furrowed. "Since so many of us were separated and looking for Fujisaki and Miu we don't have the best alibis. I don't want anyone to question you. Of course I hardly have any room to talk."

The gamer blinked slightly. "What do you mean?"

Hajime bowed his head as he let out a sigh. "I don't want to keep secrets from you. I nearly killed Komaeda."

The girl's eyes widened in alarm. "You did what?"

"I let that other side take too much control. I felt myself slipping, but I was willing to let the part of me do anything to save Mikan. I just barely managed to break myself out of that haze. I wouldn't blame you if you wanted to have nothing to do with me. I just wanted this to come from me, and no one else." He said as he offered her a sad smile.

The Gamer turned as she pressed her cheek against his chest, as she curled her arms around him tightly. "Hajime. I told you already we're going to be there for you. That means through good and bad. From now on we just have to be honest like this. Just let me know if that other voice bothers you again. and I'll chase it away? Deal?" she asked as she peered up at him.

Hinata stared at her with a stunned expression, before his eyes softened. "Deal."

* * *

 **8:52 A.M Day Twenty-Eight**

 **First Floor**

 **Dining Hall**

"Man there's so few of us here. It's hard to believe Yamada,Tenko, and Ryoma are all gone." Kaito shook his head as he glanced around the cafeteria. "Any word about Fujisaki and Iruma?" he asked with a worried expression.

The Ultimate Maid nodded her head faintly. "Miss Iruma is currently with Chihiro. He was apparently discovered unconscious a short time ago. It seems he was attacked by someone. Miu has insisted she remain by his side till the trial commences. As for everyone else, it seems that Monokuma has kept his word. It's too early to say, but hopefully their situation improves soon."

"That being said we're left we don't have nearly as much help as usual. Tsumiki is unable to examine the body and Saihara can't help with the investigation. It puts a lot more work on the rest of us." Maki mused quietly.

"Well then we should do our best to establish alibis as the investigation continues." Keebo suggested.

"What's the point?" Kazuichi asked with a frown. "I mean how'd we know Ryoma himself didn't do it? I mean it's messed up, but it ain't impossible right?" he asked as he gazed around the room.

Owada grunted. "Well dude said early on he would die for us. Maybe he went through with it."

"I don't think he'd do something like that. I mean he was really distant at first, but he opened up with several people. He was all tough on the outside, but you could tell he was really nice deep down." Kotoko mused quietly as she kicked her legs back and forth.

Shirogane sighed as she tucked a trestle of hair behind her ear. "You would think if you lot learned anything it would be that appearances can be deceiving. How many times has the majority been deceived by an act."

"I suppose you'd be a fine example of that would you not?" Celestia asked as she quirked a single brow.

"Well if that isn't the pot calling the kettle black." Tsumugi offered the gambler a wicked smile.

Komaeda clapped his hands. "I believe that is quite enough. Save the bickering for the trial shall we?" he suggested with a thin smile. "There is something odd about this isn't there? What are the odds that Ryoma would take his own life precisely at the time we're all searching for Fujisaki and Iruma?"

Harukawa's eyes widened. "He's right. The odds of that being a sheer coincidence is mindboggling. The better explanation is that the culprit used that window of time to strike. Perhaps they hoped we'd simply chalk the entire incident up to a suicide and move on." _***TRUTH BULLET***_

"I mean not to knock your idea or anything, but coincidences do happen. I mean heck look at most of these cases. Maybe we're trying hard to find someone that doesn't exist." Soda mused.

"Well that sounds like something the culprit would say to keep us fixated on Suicide." Tsumugi quipped as she gazed over at the mechanic.

"Whoa! Now hold on a damn second. I never went anywhere close to the Hospital." The mechanic said defensively.

"Ah and I suppose you have a witness to verify that?" Tsumugi asked with a light smile.

Before Kazuichi could respond Celestia interjected. "As it so happens I encountered Soda heading towards the stairwell leading to the second floor, a few minutes before the murder. I don't recall seeing him ever veering towards the third floor, so unless he can walk through walls I think we can dismiss him as a culprit." _***TRUTH BULLET***_

Soda offered the girl a thankful smile as he crossed his arms. "Yeah it's exactly like she's says. So there's no way I could do it. Course like I said I'm not sure he was killed in the first place."

"Poor guy. Probably could hear everyone on the verge of choking to death. Those walls don't muffle shit." Mondo mused quietly. _ ***TRUTH BULLET***_

"I must admit that is very true. I suppose we won't be able to verify if this was murder or suicide, till we have concluded the investigation. For now all we can do is take each of our accounts and see if anything stands out." Kirumi mused softly.

"Well Oogami and I checked the Gymnasium before splitting up. Needless to say neither of us find jack." Owada offered. _***TRUTH BULLET***_

"Kotoko and I stayed together. With everything that was going on, I didn't feel it wise to leave her alone. We searched the Aquarium and the Laundry Room, but found nothing of any relevance. We were on the stairs leading to the third floor when the announcement was made." Kirumi said. _***TRUTH BULLET***_

"Perhaps I should go next? I was with Hajime in Classroom 1-B. We were in the middle of a discussion when the announcement played. Needless to say neither of us were anywhere near the third floor." Nagito said in a monotone manner. _ ***TRUTH BULLET***_

"Alas I do not have a witness, but I spent most of my times searching the girl's dormitories, before heading towards the stairs. As I said though I observed Kazuichi only a short time before Ryoma's death. I am in wonderful shape, but it would have been quite impossible for me to scale to the third floor and commit said deed in such a short matter of time." Celestia said as she laced her fingers together. _ ***TRUTH BULLET***_

"Well naturally I was following after Maki Roll. As per usual she was intending to go off on her own. We checked the entire Theater area, including all the backrooms. Honestly before we'd even finished the announcement went off." Kaito said as he propped his chin on his hand. _***TRUTH BULLET***_

Keebo crossed his arms. "In an attempt to be thorough I checked the boy's dormitories and the gift shop. As you might imagine I was unable to discover anything of note." _***TRUTH BULLET***_

Several gaze fell upon the Cosplayer, who offered a faint smile. "Oh is my turn now? My story isn't particularly enthralling. I was enjoying a wonderful cup of coffee and a piece of toast." _***TRUTH BULLET***_

"Y-You didn't even look for anyone?!" Kotoko stammered as she stood up and pressed her hands against the table. "How can you be so mean?"

"It's nothing personal. It's just survival of the fittest. Darwinism at it's finest. The weak crumble and the strong adapt." Shirogane offered a fake smile as she crossed her legs. "The sooner the rest of you accept that, the better your chances of survival will become."

"God I really can't stand you're freaking attitude. What Hifumi saw in you is beyond me." Soda grumbled.

"Bet the freaking chick just used the poor guy. I still say she's to blame for his death." Mondo growled.

"Look let's be honest with ourselves for a moment. No matter how much you all detest me, I have no one here to lose. Meaning I have absolutely nothing to gain from acting on this motive. In fact you could say that I'm impervious in most circumstances. Your attachments with one another are being used against you. By having none it makes this whole ordeal far more bearable." Tsumugi mused as she closed her eyes.

"Predictable. You see everyone's connections as flaws to be exploited. I wonder though, what happens when you find yourself in a situation where you need help? If that day comes you will find yourself horribly alone. Perhaps even more so then I am." Nagito chuckled softly.

"While you raise an excellent point Komaeda we're still no closer to discerning a guilty party. We've gotten off topic once more." Kirumi murmured weakly as she rubbed at her eyes.

As if in response to her words, the speakers in the cafeteria flickered to life.

 _ ***DING DONG***_

 ** _"You all know what that lovely sound means! It's time to call to order the Eighth Classroom Trial! Why don't you all book it down here and so we can get this party started!_** " Monokuma's obnoxious voice echoed throughout the dining hall, before fading into silence.

* * *

 ***BULLETS***

 **Kirumi's Account**

 **Staged Crime Scene**

 **Nanami's Account**

 **Ryoma's Height**

 **Kaito's Account**

 **Time Frame**

 **Celestia's Account**

 **Thin Walls**

 **Mondo's Account**

 **Cause of Death**

 **Keebo's Account**

 **Planted Chair**

 **Nagito's Account**

 **Sickness of the Patients**

 **Shirogane's Account**

* * *

 **27 Survivors Remain**

* * *

 ***AN***

 **Natsukumo1000**

 _Yes I'd definitely say we're well past the halfway mark in this story. Though that being said there's still a lot of big things in store._

 **Gatekeeper TAR**

 _My hope is that every arc becomes harder in some way than the last one. Especially as you get more attached to the survivors. Also I'm glad you enjoyed the OC. I try to keep my original characters from getting out of hand. Usually they're in some way tied to existing material or characters. I feel like it's a better way of grounding them and making them feel connected to the source material._

 **Lee3234**

 _All I could think of was George Takei Lol_

 **The Kobold Necromancer**

 _I think I've generally kept the stoic Kyoko intact through most of this fic thus far. Really the point is to show that she does have a breaking point and vulnerable side as well. I want her to be more relatable for the other characters._

 **Wintersmith23**

 _Because Kanon was only executed because Leon was sacrificed. That's the way I prefaced the sacrificial clause. Monokuma mentions it in one of the trials actually. Trial Seven if I'm not mistaken? Essentially if they take the easy way out they're accepting the death of not only the sacrificed individual but a hostage as well._

 **NomadChild**

 _I'm so sorry. I tried my best to give Tenko a decent swan song at least. I hope that at least offered you a hint of comfort._

 **YumiStar**

 _Believe me I understand! It's hard for me too, because I've been writing these characters for months. It's hard for me to bite the bullet sometimes =(_

 **PantaPanta**

 _It would be a bit too easy wouldn't it?_

 **TheCicada36**

 _It certainly will be an interesting one. Hold onto your seat._

 **doomqwer**

 _I tried to offer that scene with Tenko to make the passing a bit more light in tone. Not that it wasn't sad, but that she died on her own terms. Really it was also to show that she'd grown a lot since the beginning._

 **Luckenhaft**

 _I snorted so loudly when I read cyber incest. You really crack me up sometimes. I still have this mental image of Iruma screaming at her handbook. Which when you really think about it, is just her arguing with herself._

 **Izaya Orihara 101101**

 _As to the hostages? Yes I will! As for the ghosts? Nah the scene with Tenko was one shot kind of thing. I don't want the significance of Sayaka to be trivialized._

 **Emissary**

 _Hey I'm really sorry for making you and your sister sad. Though I am glad this fic can move people in that way. I appreciate your kind words and I hope you enjoy where things go from here._

 **darknessking6**

 _You called it and win a prize! haha_

 **Bumblingbeees**

 _That chapter was so depressing that I decided to write from Tenko's POV to offer a small ray of hope. The fact she died saving someone and was at peace with it seemed like a powerful idea to me. Also it showed that she had grown a lot from someone who was afraid to even touch a boy at the beginning._

 **AwakeningFates**

 _WAIT! You're right. Miu go bang Fujisaki this instant!_

 _Miu: "Oh fucking hell yeah! Fuji get ready to make some babies, because I'm gonna rock your damn world!"_

 _Fujisaki: "M-Miu be gentle."_

 **danieltruong1917**

 _Haha. You know what? Just for you, I'll find some way of Shuichi punching someone. Mark my words before this is over he will do so!_

 **Dinodude8000**

 _Unfortunately she is indeed dead, but I think her ending was rather bittersweet. She died but she was at peace with her choice. Also riding off into the sunset with Loli Mage isn't half bad either._

 **DanganMachin**

 _GUESS AGAIN xD_

 **ToonGuy**

 _I tried to balance despair with rays of hope in this chapter. Sure there was a lot of death, but at least one person was at peace with that. I was really happy with the idea of Tenko growing so much from the beginning to do what she did for Saihara._

 **Guest 1**

 _Stay tuned to find out! Next time on Despair of Thrones!_

 **SuperedX**

 _I'm really sorry, but I hope you at least appreciated her swan song. I wanted her to have a last hoorah._

 **Guest 11037**

 _No I think it's very cool actually. I've spent away too many hours debating on the survivor count, before I finally settled on the number. I'm glad I'm not the only one who sits and theorizes with numbers in my head. One of my initial plans was to take the survivor count from all three games like you suggested and use that as my basis for how many would survive._

 **Trygve11**

 _There's always that balanced between hope and despair. When you feel like someone is on the road of recovery only to have it snatched away. Hoshi went from being a loner to someone who was genuinely invested in the people around him. It's what makes it harder when someone like that is taken away._


	79. Chapter 79: Hung Jury: Act Three

***TRUTH BULLETS***

 **Kirumi's Account**

 **Staged Crime Scene**

 **Nanami's Account**

 **Ryoma's Height**

 **Kaito's Account**

 **Time Frame**

 **Celestia's Account**

 **Thin Walls**

 **Mondo's Account**

 **Cause of Death**

 **Keebo's Account**

 **Planted Chair**

 **Nagito's Account**

 **Condition of the Patients**

 **Shirogane's Account**

 **Garbage Chute**

* * *

 **Monokuma Case File #8**

 **Victim : Ryoma Hoshi**

 **"The Victim has no other visible wounds, save the bruising around the neck. The neck itself was broken likely from the fall."**

 **"The time of death is approximately 7:50 A.M"**

 **"The body was discovered at approximately 8:05 A.M"**

* * *

 **Chapter 79: Hung Jury: Act Three**

 **9:03 A.M Day Twenty-Eight**

 **Future Foundation Headquarters**

"Juzo do you have any good news for a change?" Munakata asked as he laced his hands together, his gaze remained fixated on the killing game broadcast.

The Ultimate Boxer typical scowl lightened momentarily, as he folded his arms. "Maybe. We have reports that the hostages of the killing game are being held in Towa City. However that's perhaps where the good news ends. We have reason to believe the Despairs are present as well. Since the Killing Game began, worldwide attacks have lessened."

"Of course. The Despairs are serving as the jailors for the hostages. No doubt they are at the beck and command of the Mastermind behind all of this." Kyosuke mused quietly.

"Sir with no disrespect, why don't we bomb the entire damn school and be done with it? The way those kids are dropping off, their won't be anyone left in the end anyways. Hell even if they do survive, they'll end up just like the Despairs. If we can take out the head of the damn snake, all of this will be over with." Juzo growled as he stared at the TV screen. _'Damn you Junko Enoshima. I swear I won't stop till your nothing more than a smear beneath my foot.'_

"Regardless of my take on the matter, Tengan and the others are being obstinate. They foolishly believe that they can defeat an enemy without taking the appropriate measures. All they care about is treating the symptom rather than the disease itself. Unfortunately such an action at this point would rend the foundation in two. For the moment we have to accept our situation."

"Accept our situation? What the hell are you saying? Screw the rest of them. We take out the person behind this and the world finally starts to get back to normal. The Despairs won't last long without their leader." The Boxer exclaimed as he jabbed his finger at the screen.

A rare smile appeared on Munakata's face. "Juzo I'm pleased your commitment has never wavered. When the time comes we'll take the necessary steps. Until then I need you to exercise restraint."

A grunt escaped the man. "If it's for your Kyosuke, you don't even have to ask." The man mused as he rolled his jaw. "So it's about to begin again?"

"Indeed. Another trial and likely another execution. I have to admit I am mildly surprised. These children are far more resilient than I expected them to be." The white haired man murmured.

"Huh if I didn't know better, I'd think you almost sounded impressed." Juzo said as he tapped his forearm.

"We've seen Despair spread like a plague across the entire world and yet somehow it has yet to consume all of them. They're children facing a threat that has plunged the world into the end of days. Despite that they somehow have managed to endure thus far. Some of them in particular show a degree of resistance that is commendable." Munakata offered. "However empty platitudes from children can only go so far. Let's see how far it takes them." he mused before his gaze flitted to the boxer. "I'm surprised that Yukizome isn't with you. Where is she?"

The boxer shook his head. "You know Chisa, that woman is still just as naïve as always." he chuckled halfheartedly. "She insisted on accompanying Division 4 to investigate Towa City and provide relief if necessary."

Munakata's eyes widened as his shoulders tensed ever so slightly. "Why am I only hearing about this now? We have no way of knowing how dangerous Towa City could be."

"Trust me it wasn't my idea. Chisa was adamant about going in and seeing if there were any civilians that needed help. I think the despairs are somehow blocking our signal. When I tried to contact Yukizome about pulling back I couldn't get through to her."Juzo mused as his brow furrowed slightly.

Kyosuke offered a brief nod as he laced his hands together. "Then for the meantime all we can do is have faith in Chisa. I'm sure if there are any survivors, they're in good hands."

* * *

 **9:08 A.M Day Twenty-Eight**

 **Towa City**

 **Streets**

"God please don't do this. I have a family I don't want to die like this." A Foundation agent exclaimed as he fell backwards onto the pavement, before desperately crawling backwards.

"That is certainly a cliché response." Seiko mused in a clinical manner as she adjusted the mask covering her mouth. "He's the last one. Shall we tie up this loose end?"

A manic look of glee filled Yukizome's eyes, as she picked up a blood-soaked aluminum bat. "Kimura you're such a dear, letting me have the final one"

The younger girl merely nodded her head. "You do seem to find the most creative ways of taking lives."

"Oh stop. You're going to make me blush." Chisa smiled wickedly as she drug the metal bat across the paved road. "So here's how this game works. I'm going to swing this bat five times. Just to be fair, I won't aim at your head. If you can avoid screaming the entire time you survive. However if you can't, then the game ends. Ready to play?" she asked with a look of mirth in her eyes.

"Yukizome why are you doing this?" The man stammered as he stared up at her with a horrified expression.

The woman looked around the street at the numerous dead foundation agents. "Why? That's a silly question. When it comes to despair you don't need a grand design." she smiled brightly as she tapped the end of the bat against her hand. "I tried to do what the Future Foundation is doing once. However a very special girl showed me that Hope is simply a lie. Even before all of this happened, people died every day without most of us even batting an eye. We all die one day so what's it matter how we get there? Once you understand that, you can truly be free." She mused as she raised the bat above her head.

"You're fucking crazy!" The man screamed as she brought the bat down in one fell swoop.

The man let out a gurgling sound as it crushed his skull inward.

Blood began to pool out of his mouth, as he offered no further verbal response.

"Miss Yukizome I thought you intended to give him a chance? That wasn't very sporting." The Pharmacist noted as she stared down at the bloody mess.

"That's the thing about despair dear. It comes in a variety of ways, besides he wasn't much fun." She mused as her phone went off. She slung the bloodsoaked bat over her shoulder, before pulling the device out with her freehand.

"Yukizome speaking!" Chisa said in a bubbly tone.

"Yukizome we have a problem." A man's voice said in a monotone manner.

"Izayoi? Surprised to hear from you. What's wrong? Some of the civilians still kicking? I didn't think they'd be any trouble for you."

"It's not the civilians. I just heard from Ruruka. Hiroko Hagakure got the drop on her. She and along with the Owari children are now somewhere in Towa City." Sonosuke said as he kept his gaze fixated on Kenshiro who sat in a meditative position in front of the television.

"Oooh a jailbreak? This is so exciting!" Yukizome exclaimed jubilantly as she rocked back and forth on her feet.

"Don't you think we should be taking this more serious? The boss is not going to be happy about this development." The Blacksmith mused as he kept his attention fixated on the haggard looking martial artist.

"On the contrary dear. The House of Cards falling can be just as exciting. It's been such a long time since anything has gone wrong. Though if it does interfere with the Killing Game, it could become problematic. I have just the person in mind who can help us find our lost sheep." Chisa mused.

There was a brief pause as Sonosuke scowled. "You think the warriors of hope are the wisest course? Monaca is notorious for being difficult to deal with. To my knowledge only one person can keep her on a leash."

"Oh don't be so glum. It was Monaca's idea about using Kotoko in the first place, and that really packed a punch for ratings. Sure she's eccentric, but if she knows that the game her big sister created is in jeopardy she'll help." Chisa responded with a cheery smile.

A sigh escaped the boy as he shook his head. "Very well I'll leave it to you then Yukizome." he said as he shut off his phone, before his eyes widened suddenly as he noticed a vacant spot where Kenshiro had been sitting moments ago.

Before he could react he felt a powerful blow connect with his neck sending him crumpling to the floor.

There behind him stood the frail yet defiant Kenshiro. "Kanon that was for you. I hope you can forgive me, but I cannot condone taking his life. I hope this will suffice." he said before he crouched low as he picked up the phone, before searching for a set of keys.

This was only the beginning.

Despite his condition, he wouldn't stop till everyone in Towa City was freed.

* * *

 **9:17 A.M Day Twenty-Eight**

 **Basement Floor**

 **Trial Room**

 _ **"OHOHOHO! Sure is looking bleak out here ain't it? Let's not forget including little Fujisaki there's still eight of you laid up in bed. Those schmucks don't realize it, but they're banking their whole existence on you. So without further ado what happened to our resident convict?"** _Monokuma exclaimed as his gaze flitted around the nineteen students present. _ **"Let the Eighth Trial Commence!"**_

"It would stand to reason our first goal would be to establish whether or not this was a suicide or murder." Oogami mused quietly.

"Well we discussed it up and down already. I'm still not convinced Hoshi didn't do it himself." Kazuichi frowned as he folded his arms.

"That's where you're wrong!" Naegi exclaimed as he jabbed a finger outward. "Having investigated the crime scene, I'm confident that Ryoma didn't take his own life. There's more than one piece of evidence to back that up. Though for starters he would have been incapable of reaching that high. We have to keep in mind that Hoshi was the shortest person among us, even shorter than Chihiro,Kotoko, and Himiko. Even standing on the back of a chair, he couldn't have secured that kind of setup." _***TRUTH BULLET***_

"So someone merely wanted us to draw that conclusion? Which probably suggests this plan was thrown together rather quickly. If they'd considered the logistics, surely they would have realized that crucial error." Hajime mused as he rested his hand on his chin. _***TRUTH BULLET***_

"So that was just a major oversight? I guess that makes a lot of sense actually." Asahina murmured as she as she taped her chin.

Kaede snapped her fingers. "After everyone heard about Yamada they must have panicked. They knew that they had to find an opportunity to do something. When we all split up to look for Chihiro, it gave them a perfect window to slip away and commit murder. If they'd been caught on any floor, they could have just claimed to be searching for Fujisaki or Iruma." _***TRUTH BULLET***_

"So some jackass used what happened to Fuji to hurt Hoshi huh? Fucking piece of shit." Miu cursed as she glanced around the room.

"None of this explains though what happened to Fujisaki in the first place. I don't know if it was carried about by the same perpetrator, but why was he attacked at all?" Maki asked as her brow knitted together.

A sigh escaped Kyoko. "This is just a running theory at the moment, but I suspect Fujisaki was closer to finding something that threatened the mastermind. It's of little consequence now since it's already missing, but he had created an AI using a laptop that was discovered in the library. The intent was to garner more information about our captor. I suspect Chihiro is lucky that he only escaped with a blow to the back of his head."

"Woah that's freaking nuts. You're saying you knew about it this whole time? Why didn't you tell the rest of us about this program?" Kaito asked with a frustrated expression.

"It's all a matter of discretion. The more people that knew, the greater the chance of discovery. Isn't that right Kirigiri?" Celestia asked as she glanced over at the other girl.

"More or less. Clearly it's a null and void anyways. However without knowing who the traitor was, it seemed wise to avoid spreading it too far." Kyoko mused.

"What you're really saying is that you don't trust the rest of us huh?" Kotoko asked, before offering a sad smile. "I guess I can't really blame you for feeling that way."

"We're getting away from the point. Regardless of what may or may not have been hidden, we can safely assume Fujisaki's attack has nothing to do with this case." Ryoko said as she stared down at her notebook momentarily.

"Alright well where the heck do we even begin with this? Do we have anything at all to go on?" Owada asked as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Perhaps we should discuss how we believe the crime was committed? Clearly we seem to be of the mind it was murder. However how precisely did they carry out this act?" Kirumi asked as her tired gaze flitted around the room.

Nanami shook her head. "It's merely speculation, but Hoshi was suspended by his bedsheets. The Monokuma Files don't specify what in particular killed him. So perhaps someone used those to kill him, then merely left it to appear as a suicide." **_*TRUTH BULLET*_**

"Hmph that does sound like a rather sound scenario. The perpetrator must have been rather strong." Keebo mused quietly.

"I couldn't agree more. While Hoshi was far from large, for someone to dead lift him that high? It would have required someone of a certain physique." Nagito mused with a thin smile. ***TRUTH BULLET***

Shirogane smiled brightly as she laced her hands together. "Splendid. Then I believe we have two obvious candidates then don't we? Both Owada and Oogami are perhaps the only people present capable of such a feat of strength. Sure the rest of us could perhaps pick Ryoma up, but to orchestrate that particular maneuver would have required above average strength." _***TRUTH BULLET***_

Maki shook her head. "Before we start pointing fingers at the two of them, perhaps we shoulder consider all options first. We've dismissed a large margin of suspects without even a second thought."

"I don't believe I understand your meaning. Could you perhaps be more specific?" Keebo asked with a confused expression.

"You're talking about those already in the Hospital aren't you?" Ryoko asked as she stared over at the dark haired girl.

"Indeed. Now granted I realize that many of them are unconscious, however the fact that we haven't even discussed the possibility is unsettling." Harukawa mused.

"You really think any of them would have been able to pull some crap like that?" Mondo asked with a surprised expression as she stared at the girl.

"Why not? Even though she succumbed to the effort, Tenko was capable of making her way to Saihara's room to render assistance. We're all aware that everyone's condition is varied. Some are seemingly unresponsive, while others are far more coherent and even awake." Maki mused with a thoughtful expression.

"That's a tough pill to swallow, but I guess hypothetically speaking it's not impossible. I must admit the thought never even crossed my mind." Makoto frowned.

"It would certainly put them above suspicion in most circumstances. Also that individual would be able to pull off the crime and return to their bed without so much as raising an eyebrow." Kyoko said as she raised a hand to her chin.

"Actually I believe I can dismiss this line of thought entirely. In the wake of Mikan being able to attend to everyone, I've become more familiar with medical equipment. The Nurse's Station is state of the art. In the case of a flat line an alarm is triggered. That's what happened with Hifumi last night. However the computer at the nurse's station also displays the read outs of the heart monitors. In the case of both Ryoma and Tenko the monitors were shut off. That information was logged as well in the system. If one of the patients had truly been the culprit, there should have been the sign of a heart monitor being shut off." Kirumi said as she gazed around the room _ ***TRUTH BULLET***_

"Not to knock your sleuthing Kirumi, but couldn't the person take the monitor with them? Maybe they lugged it with them to give them a solid alibi?" Kazuichi suggested.

"Guess again Sharky. Those suckers aren't some dinky portable monitors. No way some asshole was moving that shit around." Iruma exclaimed.

Hajime offered a slightly amused smile at the blonde's comment. "Well that being the case, I think we can safely assume that the sick patients aren't suspects. Besides I get the impression that Monokuma wouldn't have allowed us to hold a trial, if the guilty party wasn't present."

 _ **"Right you are Schitzo! This bear may bend the rules occasionally, but half the fun is watching the guilty party facing off against the rest of you schmucks. I'll give you boys and girls and free one and say it wasn't one of the other patients."** _The dual toned bear grinned wildly as he peered around the room.

Shirogane smiled brightly. "Well since we've established that little chestnut, I suggest we hone in on the likely suspects."

"Tch you're being unusually helpful. Normally you just stir the pot." Momota muttered as he folded his arms.

"Don't mistake her demeanor as a change of heart. She just realizes that if push comes to shove and we can't solve this crime, she's undoubtedly the person we'd vote in mass to sacrifice." Celestia said with a small smirk. "Isn't that right Tsumugi?"

"Oh nothing seems to get past you. Though I'm fairly certain unless you all become desperate, you won't risk offing a poor hostage just to see me dead." The Cosplayer mused with a sly smile.

The Lavender haired detective frowned. "Regardless of your intent, you did bring up an excellent point. There's not many here who would possess the strength to hoist Hoshi up like that." She glanced between Mondo and Sakura. "And according to Owada's own testimony the two of you did separate after exploring the Gym."

"Wait a second! You can't possible suspect Sakura. She would never hurt any of us. She's not that kind of person." Aoi said as she leaned against her podium.

"Hina it's alright. Kirigiri is only being thorough. Don't worry yourself dear." Oogami offered the girl a reassuring smile.

"Yeah I reckon you and I are the only ones who fit the bill right? Only natural we'd be suspected. There's somethin though that I'm confused about. Y'all came into the Hospital right around the time you heard some sort of commotion right? How'd the killer go unnoticed? I mean there's only one way in and out of the Hospital right?" Owada asked as he stared over at the detective.

"Yeah Mondo raises a damn good point. If someone did kill Hoshi, how the fuck did they avoid getting caught? Let's be honest there's no way Mondo or the Ogre would have been able to fucking walk right past you." Miu mused as she rested a hand on her hip. "I mean shit we know for a fact the sound happened right around the time he died. We were standing at the Nurse's station. I remember seeing the time."

"Which of course means that the chair was knocked over right around the time Ryoma was killed and not at a different time." Makoto frowned.

"I know we said it wasn't possible already, but what if Ryoma really did do it? I mean how else did someone do it and disappear? " Kotoko asked with a confused expression.

"It does present a problem. Especially since Kyoko checked the rooms following the noise." Kirumi mused with a thoughtful expression.

"Yes this is true. However didn't she check every other room, before arriving at Ryoma's? She even spoke to a couple of people correct? Perhaps the culprit used this window to retreat?" Keebo suggested. _***TRUTH BULLET***_

"Doesn't that seem problematic though? I mean so they just took a gamble on trying to clear the hallway, before she came back out? What if she had only been in the room for a moment? If they'd been caught in the process it would have left them screwed." Kazuichi said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Then there we have it. It must have been a suicide. Hoshi must have found a way to pull it off." Kaito mused

"No that's not possible. Ryoma wouldn't do that." Kyoko said quietly as she bowed her head.

"I don't like it either Kiri, but what other possibility is there? It's either that or our culprit managed to avoid running to both you, and then Nanami and Makoto." Ryoko mused.

Komaeda's gaze flitted around the trial room a moment, before a chuckle escaped him. "I suppose no one else noticed it. Very well I do my part to assist this time. It's true that there is only one conventional entrance into the Hospital. However there is one less conventional way out."

"Christ just say it. I fucking hate riddles." Miu groaned as she shot the boy an annoyed look.

A sigh escaped the whited haired boy. "The garbage chute. At the end of the hallway there lies a rather sizable garbage chute. It doesn't appear that it's been used in sometime, but it connects directly to the incinerator room on the first floor." _ ***TRUTH BULLET***_

"Wait would that actually be possible? I mean how big is it?" Nanami asked with a surprised expression.

"Larger than you may think. Certainly large enough for anyone of us. Though it's narrow enough that an individual if careful could shimmy down the chute, instead of resorting to a freefall." Nagito mused.

"That's actually brilliant. It's such a simple oversight, but if they heard someone approaching and resorted to that, they could appear back on the first floor and act as if they'd never left." Hajime said as he shook his head in amazement.

Iruma tapped her foot impatiently. "Well assuming all that shit is true. Now we just gotta find the fucker that did it."

"Well as I suggested earlier, I think we have two obvious candidates. I'd suggest we put pressure on them, until one of them cracks." Shirogane said with a devious smile.

"That won't be necessary." Mondo sighed as he bowed his head.

"Owada what exactly are you saying?" Kirumi asked as she stared intently at the biker.

A look of shame colored the boy's face as he slowly worked his jaw. "It was me alright? I'm the one who killed Ryoma." he said in a low voice.

"Why though? Why would you hurt him of all people? I thought the two of you were even friends?" Kyoko asked in a sharp tone as she balled her fists up.

The biker shook his head. "Look I ain't proud of it chick. I was desperate though. When Yamada was found this morning, it made me realize just how little time everyone had left. Then I realized something else. Everyone else was gonna spend all damn day with their friends and loved ones till their final moments. Every single one of them was gonna die." he paused as his brow furrowed. "Then little bro going missing made me realize somethin. It was probably the last chance anyone was gonna have to do something about this bullshit."

"You asshole! Do you know how much Fuji looks up to you? Instead of helping us look you used that chance to go off Hoshi? What the fuck is wrong with you?" Miu growled.

Mondo gritted his teeth. "Look Iruma I know how fucked up it is, but as a man I swore I'd do anything to protect Akane. I guess in the end Nekomaru was right. He did say my temper would wind me up in the same place as him if I wasn't careful."

A brief silence prevailed over the room.

"I could never condone what you've done, but on some level I think all of us understand how you feel. I think most of us would be lying to ourselves if we said the thought never crossed our minds." Kaede said with a sad expression as she pressed a hand against her chest. "Where do you draw the line when it's someone you love?"

Soda offered a mirthless chuckle. "Not gonna lie, but if I had the chance to kill Shinguji and knew it could save Sonia I wouldn't even hesitate."

"I do believe most of us understand those sentiments, but I wouldn't advise sharing too much. Let us not forget our captor has no qualms with using anything at their disposal." Kirumi said as she quietly laced her hands.

The lavender haired detective finally found her voice again. "You killed Ryoma to save someone you cared about? Did you ever think about the people that cared about him? No life is worthless and someone will always care. Murder is never an option. The others may survive now, but they'll do so knowing that it's only because you took someone else's life. Can you possibly imagine the guilt that someone would feel over that? They'll carry that with them forever."

Mondo squeezed his eyes shut. "Look I'm sorry you guys. I was being selfish and all I could think was that Akane and everyone else. That they could be breathing their final breath at any second."

* * *

 ***BEGIN FLASHBACK***

 **7:38 A.M Day Twenty-Eight**

 **Third Floor**

 **Hospital (Room 304)**

 _''Akane I'll probably be dead by the time your back on your feet. Still I'd do anything to keep you safe. I hope you can forgive an idiot like me." Mondo said quietly as he approached her bedside, before gently squeezing her hand. "It won't hurt much longer. I'll make sure of it." he said solemnly as a sad smile spread across his face. "I love you Akane." he said as he squeezed her hand a final time, before turning towards the door._

 _'I've gotta fucking do this shit. If I keep stalling I'll lose my chance and then Akane and everyone else is toast.' he thought to himself as he neared the door._

 _The Gymnast let out a painful ragged cough as her chest rose and fell uncomfortably._

 _She was drenched in sweat as her breathing was labored. For just a moment she flitted between consciousness as she made Owada's silhouette before it disappeared from sight. "Pompadour." she mumbled dryly before she again drifted back into unconsciousness._

 _The Ultimate Biker sighed as he stared at the various doors. 'Little bro I hope you can forgive me for not looking for you, but this is my only chance.' he thought as he stared at each of the doors a moment, before finally approaching Room 301._

 _Mondo pushed the door open slowly as he swallowed uncomfortably._

 _Ryoma weakly tilted his head up as he stared at the biker with knowing look. "Huh get the feeling you're not here for a visit are you Mondo?" he choked out painfully._

 _Owada shook his head slowly as he rolled his jaw. "Don't know if you heard, but we lost Yamada late last night. No one knows if anyone will make it through the rest of the day."_

 _"So that's why you're here? I get it. This is for Owari ain't it?" Ryoma wheezed._

 _The biker nodded his head slowly as he stepped closer. "There ain't no other way of saving any of you. I kept freaking waiting to see if someone would pull some science shit out of their asses, but it never happened."_

 _Ryoma offered a mirthless chuckle. "Hey don't beat yourself up. I thought about ending it myself at first. Now I don't even have the strength to do that, and I don't want to let Kiri down. She wasn't to happy with me earlier. Just make sure you're ready kid. This is a one way street."_

 _Mondo weakly nodded his head. "I've made my peace with that. Least this way none of the others have to do something like this." He said as he began to wrench at the bedsheets as he set his jaw._

 _Hoshi took a labored breath. "I won't struggle. Do what you have to."_

 _The Ultimate Biker took one final steadying breath, before he secured the sheet forcefully around Ryoma's neck._

 _Several minutes passed before Ryoma took his final breath, as Mondo hung him from his final resting place._

 _The Biker gritted his teeth as he picked up a chair, before dropping it on the floor beneath the suspended boy. In the adjacent room Togami's eyes slowly fluttered open at the sound of the chair hitting the ground._

 _'Dammit I'm such a fucking coward.' he thought as he approached the door and opened it, before her heard voices coming from the Hospital Entrance. 'Shit. Of all the fucking bad times to show up. Fuck me what do I do know?' he scowled as he frantically looked around before spying the garbage chute._

 _'Shit here goes nothing.' he ground his teeth together as he hurriedly bolted towards the chute. He opened the door, before squeezing inside. He extended his elbows and knees to keep himself from going into a free fall. Inch by inch, foot by foot he managed to shimmy down the chute, before landing unceremoniously next to the trash compactor._

 _The Biker panted a moment as he brushed himself off, before looking around frantically only to notice he was alone._

 _Maybe just maybe he'd pulled it off._

 ***END FLASHBACK***

* * *

 **9:38 A.M Day Twenty-Eight**

 **Basement Floor**

 **Trial Room**

"Owada what happened? If you were truly committed to sacrificing Ryoma and yourself to save Akane, why did you try to cover this up?" Oogami asked as she eyed the boy intently.

The Ultimate Biker rolled his jaw. "It's like I said. I'm selfish. As much as I was willing to do what was necessary, I realized I'd never get to see Akane again. That I'd die as the bad guy and it would all be over. I guess on top of everything else, I was just scared." he admitted as he bowed his head low. "I'm sorry you guys. Hoshi deserved better than this. I know it's unreasonable to ask this, but do you think you could come up with a better explanation for Akane? She just lost one of her best friends with Tenko, she probably won't be awake before I'm gone too. I just don't want her to think of me like that."

"Nothing like lying to the person you love. You really are a charmer Owada." Shirogane smirked. "Don't worry though. I'll make sure Akane gets the real story. A relationship built on lies isn't very healthy after all." she mused with a devious smile.

Kazuichi scowled. "Gah you're such a fucking bitch. If you're not trying to accuse me of shit you're constantly torturing the rest of us. So many better people have died and you're still here? I hope you get what's coming to you one day."

"I certainly wouldn't lose any sleep over that." Celestia mused softly as she offered a sharp look at the Cosplayer.

"Mondo you should have more faith in Akane. Sure it will hurt like hell, but in the end she'll know how much you cared. I swear she won't be alone." Aoi said with a sad smile.

 _ **"BLAH BLAH BLAH. I've heard that line before. Anyhoo it seems like we've got this one sewed up. What'ya say we get this over with?"** _Monokuma said with irritated expression as he tapped his paw against his chin.

"You certainly seem frustrated about something. Could it be this whole ordeal is losing it's appeal?" Komaeda asked as he quirked a single brow.

 _ **"Losing it's appeal?! Bahahaha not at all. In fact this Soap Opera only gets juicier. This bear is just bored with this plot line. After the last few trials I was expecting something really inspired. Seriously you're putting me to sleep here. So enough stalling. Time to vote!"** _the bear exclaimed as he pumped his paw into the air.

One by one each of the students began to cast their votes, before a silence fell over the entire room.

 _ **"DING DING! You kiddos are right once again. What a shocker! Mondo Owada is indeed the one who strangled Ryoma Hoshi. In a desperate bid to save Akane and then later to save his own skin he strung the convict up hoping to dupe you all. Guess he should have stuck to what he was good at."** _Monokuma chortled loudly.

As soon as the bear had finished speaking Owada's gaze settled on Iruma. "Hey chick make sure you take good care of Chihiro. You let him know that I'm sorry for being such a shitty role model. Make sure he keeps up the hard work. He's come a long way." he mused with a half hearted smile.

The Inventor offered a weak smile. "Don't you worry about that. Anyone tries to fuck with him again they have to get through me."

Mondo gaze flitted between Sakura and Aoi. "Please regardless of what Akane thinks of me, make sure she doesn't do something stupid like me. She's probably more reckless then I am. I just don't want her to get hurt."

"As Asahina said we will look after her. You have my word on that Owada." Sakura said as she bowed her head solemnly.

"Yo Drills?" Mondo asked as his gaze settled on Celestia.

A sigh escaped the Gambler. "I take it you're referring to me? Please don't ask for anything. I've got enough dead people's expectations on my shoulders."

An amused chuckle escaped the boy. "Yeah I guess that's true. Still just keep looking after Fuyuhiko. Yeah he's an ass, but deep down he's a lot more than that. Just keep an eye out for him."

Celestia's mouth pursed slightly, but she wordlessly nodded her head.

"Naegi. You keep doing what you're doing alright? Keep as many of em honest as you can. Oh and sorry for hitting you that first day again. Make sure you can roll with the punches going forward." Mondo said as he nodded at the short statured boy.

"I'm not expert, but hopefully some of what Tenko showed me stuck." Naegi smiled sadly as he thought of the deceased girl. "And I already forgave you Mondo. Life is too short to hang onto the small stuff."

The biker chuckled mirthlessly, before his gaze settled on Kyoko who's head was still lowered. "Hey Chick? I know there's nothing I can say or do to fix things. I chose Ryoma because I thought he was the only person that no one would miss. I realize now that you were right. There's always someone out there who cares. Sorry for taking that from you."

The Lavender haired girl slowly lifted her chin as she stared at Owada. "I want to hate you for what you did. It would be so easy. I'll never condone what you did, but at the very least I understand why you did it. I hope you can find peace with yourself." she murmured.

"That's fair. I can't really expect anything more really." Mondo said as he shook his head slightly.

"Rest of you. Keep your noses clean and try to learn from my shitty example." He chuckled dryly as he stared at Tsumugi a moment. "I guess guys like me don't go to heaven or whatever there is after this. Don't worry though. I'll be keeping a seat for you Shirogane. I get the feeling I won't have to be waiting long." he mused as he stared intently at her.

Despite her staunch demeanor she couldn't help, but shiver slightly. "Don't hold your breath." she quipped after a moment.

 _ **"Alright enough fair wells! Let's get this show on the road! Quite literally!"**_ Monokuma grinned wildly as suddenly Mondo was wrapped in chains, before being wrenched out of sight.

* * *

 **9:46 A.M Day Twenty-Eight**

 **Basement Floor**

 **Punishment Room**

 _ **"Yuk Yuk Yuk. I call this particular number Quartered and Keehauled!"**_ Monokuma voice exclaimed as the darkened room was suddenly illuminated.

There suspended horizontally above the ground was none other than Owada.

He had ropes tied around each of his limbs and around his neck.

His limbs were split almost in a star like design, as the ropes themselves were connected to five motorcycles.

Sitting on each of these bikes were Monokuma clones, that were wearing leather jackets with diamonds on the back.

Mondo gritted his teeth as he heard the bikes suddenly rev to life.

A groan escaped his mouth as the bikes inched forward ever so slowly, as the slack in the ropes were quickly erased.

Slowly the pressure began to strain against his limbs as each of the bikes began to rev again.

A fiendish look coloring each of the clones' faces.

A horrifying scream escaped the biker, as again the bikes inched forward.

A painful cracking sound could be heard from his left shoulder at first, before one by one each of his limbs began to follow suit. A horrible cacophony of bones cracking and snapping could still be heard over the humming of the engines.

Mondo's horrified screams filled the massive room, as the pressure around his neck began to become unbearable as well.

Once more the bikes started to rev again in succession, but this time four of them throttled to life simultaneously, before rocketing outward in different directions.

What followed was nothing more than gruesome. Each of Mondo's limbs were torn asunder. Bones,flesh, and limbs were suddenly dragged off in various directions.

However what was most horrifying was the fact that the boy was still alive, having not been killed by the sheer shook. His eyes widen in object horror as torrents of blood began to spray out of his limbless torso. His torso and head collapsing to the ground.

Feebly the Biker would manage to raise his head in time just to see the final Monokuma revving the last bike.

The one that was connected his neck.

A bloodcurdling scream filled the room as the bikedrocketed forward mercilessly dragging the dying boy across the ground, leaving a blood streak in it's wake.

The seconds that followed were mortifying as the Biker was dragged relentlessly across the room.

However the bike only continued to accelerate as it rocketed towards the far wall.

Almost like a stunt driver, the Monokuma launched itself off the bike as it hurtled into the wall, before exploding violently.

Finally and mercifully Mondo Owada was now dead.

* * *

 **9:51 A.M Day Twenty-Eight**

 **Basement Floor**

 **Trial Room**

Violent retching filled the room as multiple people found themselves physically sick at the grotesque execution.

"Oh god no one deserved something like that." Aoi whimpered as she pressed a hand to her mouth, as she felt her stomach curling again.

"No fucking joke. Oh god I'm gonna hurl too." Kazuichi rasped out, before gagging.

 _ **"Phew! I don't know about you kiddos, but I'm starving right now. I could really go for some breakfast. Anyone else interested in pancakes?!"**_ Monokuma exclaimed with a fiendish grin

 _ **"Hey don't look at me like that! A bear can't control when he's hungry. Least you kiddos get a shiny new prize in the form of a new room. Maybe it'll help you get that mental image out of your head."**_ The dual toned bear snorted loudly as he grabbed at his sides.

* * *

 **26 Survivors Remain**

* * *

 ***AN*** **I can already imagine that people are going to be pretty ticked that this case was so short and that there wasn't a scrum debate or showdowns. Honestly I'd considered all of the above, but as I was writing this one it just felt like it would amount to padding the chapter. So in return I tried to make this a longer chapter even if the case itself was far simpler than some that came before it. Anyhoo I hope you all will forgive me for a short lived trial and enjoyed it for what it was.**

 **ThePLOThand**

 _Oooh I love it! Glad someone else listens to music while reading. I actually do the same thing while writing. Strangely enough I listen to a lot of the remixes of the OST soundtrack. However as an Ode to Kaede I listen to Claire de Lune and Moonlight Sonata quite a lot. It really helps me zone in and focus._

 **Trygve11**

 _Haha I find it funny how many people are suspicious of Makoto. I really don't understand why._

 **Bumblingbeees**

 _Yeah this is probably going to be my second and last Daganronpa Fic. So I want to hold nothing back and draw from all source materials to make everything feel cohesive._

 **SuperedX**

 _Well I hope that it offered a decent closure for that character._

 **Cinderfall201**

 _Nope he's not going crazy. Well not yet anyways._

 **darknessking6**

 _It's funny but I do genuinely listen to you guys. I even at times have the characters pose the thoughts some of you ask. That way those questions are asked and answered in a more satisfying way._

 **YAmamoto**

 _Whelp I can't say something one way or another hehe._

 **DarthMaine**

 _Yes I'm holding nothing back. I'm really trying to draw from all source materials here._

 **doomqwer**

 _Well I have alluded to the fact that the despairs in this story are different that in Canon. This is my way of fleshing out that idea a little bit more._

 **Psychochiken**

 _I love seeing the wheels turning in everyone's head. You're definitely onto something here._

 **McdrilaX**

 _Apologies for that, but I did my best to give Tenko a good send off. One that I felt was sad, but touching at the same time._

 **Gatekeeper TAR**

Hey you know me, I always love a big review. I appreciate just how much time you've spent turning over every aspect of what's been presented thus far.

 **Smashking97**

 _Same. I was a big Case Closed fan and just stumbled onto this series on Hulu a couple of years back. Then I realized it was based on a game series and started to explore the original game, Daganronpa 2, V3, Daganronpa 3 anime, and the other spin offs. I'm always a big fan of mysteries, but I enjoyed the idea of there always being mysteries within mysteries. I love that there's multiple cases that are building towards something even bigger. From there it was just a matter of me searching the community on this site._

 **danieltruong1917**

 _Don't you worry! I intend to address this very shortly. I appreciate you for mentioning it though =)_

 **Natsukumo1000**

 _Honestly it'll end wherever it needs to. If that means chapter 100 then sure! But if it's less or even far more that's totally fine in my books._

 **Guest 1**

 _I'm not sure how you pulled this off, but you literally guessed EVERY SINGLE SECRET. Seriously I'm impressed. Especially since I left many of them ambiguous. While I have been confirming others as time has passed, I'm still incredibly impressed anyone was able to solve all of them. If you ever make an account shoot me a message, I'll offer you a reward in the form of any question that you may have about this fic. I'll answer any one thing with honesty._

 **heroicdragon584**

 _Always great to see familiar faces return! Hope everything is going well! =)_

 **Izaya Orihara 101101**

 _I can't go very heavy into spoilers at this point, however I do have intentions for a very heavy flashback arc going forward. Also yeah though it is a side story, I am going to feature a scene or so from the hostages and that subplot. As I have intentions for everything to converge at the end._

 **Monokenny and Benji**

Apologies for killing of two that you really like =( It's the sucky part for any writer in a Daganronpa series where people die. It's inevitable that you kill someone's favorites.

 **Guest 11037**

 _I'll be honest when I first started I was more OCD about balancing killers/victims from different groups. That being said I'm less concerned with that going forward. So I wouldn't try to dig too deeply into that going forward._

 **The Kobold Necromancer**

 _I like to entertain the notion that Shirogane is trying to win while sewing chaos at the same time. Occasionally she will be useful, but at times she does make false accusations just to cause tension._

 **Lexa**

 _Well I have alluded in multiple instances that the circumstances in this AU transpired differently in some ways. Not only do I have the group from V3 incorporated, but the group form Daganronpa 2 aren't the Ultimate Despairs in this story._

 **YumiStar**

 _Haha I'm glad you enjoyed that. I thought it would be a way of giving Hiroko a means to keep her from wallowing after Hagakure's death. She has multiple kids depending on her at the moment._

 **Emissary**

 _I'm definitely doing some different elements with the FF though not all of them are part of the despairs. Really what I'm trying to show is how deep despair has seeded itself in the world. Multiple members of the FF are moles including Seiko/Chisa._

 **ToonGuy**

 _Yeah I've tried to have Makoto be more of a slowburn detective. Instead of having him spotting everything from the beginning of the fic, I'm trying to have him come into his own as the story progresses. I think it's important that all the characters grow in different ways._

 **Luckenhaft**

 _I have to be honest. I do take a lot of the dramatic moments from Case Closed. Particularly the moment of someone establishing that it wasn't a suicide. I feel like people probably have a love/hate relationship with me. Especially since I'm bound to kill someone's Waifu along the way. I'll just have to run away from the torches and pitchforks till this story is over Lol. Also I laughed really hard about the idea of Yam-D xD_

 **ShinyOshawottKing1 **

_Yeah V3 really was a letdown for me as well. It had such promise going in. However the way character arcs were handled along with the ending left me bitter. So Huzzah I get to tell my version here!_


	80. Chapter 80: Occam's Razor

**Chapter 80: Occam's Razor**

 **12:31 P.M Day Twenty-Eight**

 **Third Floor**

 **Hospital (Room 313)**

"Fuji!" Miu exclaimed a look of relief filling her eyes as she flung her arms around his neck. She mercilessly crushed his face against her ample bosom. "I swear I'm going to fucking glue you to my hip, so I don't ever have to freak the fuck out like that again."

The programmer offered a weak smile a moment, before he slowly curled his arms around the blonde. After a moment the boy shifted slightly as he offered her a slightly confused look. "Miu what's going on? I'm so confused."

"We were hoping you could tell us that." Nanami said as she leaned against the bed, before offering the boy a soft smile. "Miu and Kiri found you in the boy's bathroom and carried you up here. You have a pretty nasty bump on the back of your head."

"Heh I know how that fucking feels." Miu said as she moved her hands up, before resting her hands on the boy's cheeks. "Fuji you sure you're feeling alright?"

The petite boy offered her a warm smile. "I'm okay Miu I promise. My head hurts a little bit, but that's because someone clocked me in the back of the head." He mused, before his eyes widened as he glanced around frantically. "Ego! Did you find my laptop?" he asked with a worried expression.

Iruma shook her head. "Sorry Fuji. It was just you lying in there. Someone must have taken it."

"Maybe it was the Mastermind or the traitor?" Chiaki suggested as her brow furrowed in worry.

"MASTER! What do you mean Ego is missing?! You better start talking!" Miu's voice could be heard, but it wasn't coming from the inventor's mouth.

"What in the world was that?" Nanami asked with a baffled expression.

A sigh escaped Iruma, as she fished out her handbook. "This is Doppelganger. Fuji made her to help us, but I needed her to find him in the first place. So I'm pretty sure it's not a fucking secret anymore."

"How strange. She's really cute though. What's with the cat outfit?" Nanami asked with a curious expression.

"Cat?" Miu asked as she stared down at the screen at her counterpart. "What the shit are you wearing?"

The AI offered an annoyed expression. "Oh that's rich coming from a skanky bitch like you. Look I can argue with you any damn time, Master where is Ego at?" she asked in a worried manner as the Avatar tapped her foot impatiently.

Chihiro shook his head. "If I was knocked out then most likely it's like Nanami and Miu said. The mastermind or someone connected to them, must have him. I'm sorry if I wasn't so reckless he'd still be with us. I was just so desperate to try and find a way of saving everyone. I shouldn't have gone on my own like that."

The Digital Miu bowed her head a moment, before a pair of boxing gloves appeared on her hands. "Don't mope Master! Just point me at the asshole and I'll bloody their fucking nose."

"Miss Doppelganger I think you might need some back up." Chiaki said with a tiny smile as she stared at the handbook.

"Nanami is right. Rushing into things like that will only get people hurt." The Programmer mused quietly before his eyed widened. "Oh god I just realized I've been out for a while. What happened? Is everyone still alright? Did someone find a cure?" The boy asked as he looked between the two girls.

Miu bit the inside of her cheek,as she gently settled her hands on his shoulders. "Fuji a lot of shit happened while you were unconscious. The motive is over though."

Misunderstanding the situation the boy smiled lightly. "So you guys did find the cure. That's great. How is everyone doing? Are they all recovering?"

"Chihiro." Nanami murmured weakly as she rubbed her hands together.

"I bet Mondo will really give me an earful for being so reckless." The boy laughed halfheartedly.

A somber expression filled Miu's face, as she pressed her index finger against his mouth. "Fuji we didn't find a cure. We were running out of time and one thing led to another. It's a long story."

Chihrio shook his head as a realization seemed to dawn on him, as his eyes widened. "What happened?"

"It's a long story. Are you sure you want to hear it right now?" Nanami asked as she forced thin smile.

"Guys you're scaring me. Please just tell me the truth." He said as he looked between the two girls.

"Alright Fuji just take a deep breath first." Miu said in a somber manner.

* * *

 **1** **:02 P.M Day Twenty-Eight**

 **Third Floor**

 **Hospital (Room 302)**

"So Owada was the one huh?" Mukuro let out a faint sigh as she shook her head. "Reckless idiot. Does Owari know yet?" She asked in a weak voice as she sat up slightly as her gaze flitted around the room.

Aoi bit her lower lip, before numbly shaking her head. "No she still hasn't come around. Sakura would have been here, but she felt like she needed to stay there in case Akane woke up. She wanted her to have someone there for her."

"I know this is horrible to say, but at least she didn't have to see him executed." Ryoko said quietly as she frowned slightly. "It was probably one of the most horrible things I've ever seen."

Naegi nodded his head slightly, at the red head's statement. "That's true, but on the other hand she never got a chance to say goodbye. On top of that Fuyuhiko and her are the only ones left of their original group. It's important like Hina said that she doesn't feel alone right now." the boy mused as he scratched the back of his head.

"Perhaps we should see if Miss Akane would like to start joining us on a daily basis. Hopefully all of you will be back on your feet within a couple of days." Keebo said as he nodded at the Solider.

"Heh I know I already feel ten times better. It doesn't feel like I'm going to choke every time I speak." Ikusuba mused with a halfhearted smile.

Asahina offered the dark haired girl an endearing smile. "I'm sure you'll be back to one hundred percent in no time!"

"Indeed we can only hope for a speedy recovery for everyone." Keebo mused clearly feeding of Aoi's optimism.

"In the meantime do you think you need someone staying with you at night? Or do you think you'll be alright in your own quarters again?" Ryoko asked as she stared at the Soldier, a hint of concern coloring her face.

Mukuro blew a strand of hair out of her face, before offering a tired smile. "I should be fine. I'll probably settle with getting back to the dormitories. I feel less exposed there. Would be nice to sleep without worrying about keeping one eye open."

* * *

 **1:45 P.M Day Twenty-Eight**

 **Third Floor**

 **Hospital (Room 306)**

"Hey I'm just gonna check on Shuichi right quick. I'll be back shortly. I know my big sister is in good hands." Kaito smiled as he moved towards the door.

"Just leave it to us Momota." Chiaki mused with a light smile.

Hajime gaze flickered from the shutting door, and back to Mikan's sleeping form. "How did Chihiro take it?" he asked as he pried his gaze away to look at Nanami.

The Gamer shook her head weakly. "I think he's still in shock to be honest. Last night they were all alive and less than a day later four people are suddenly gone. He's especially taking Owada's death hard."

"I take Miu is staying with him?" Hinata asked as he leaned his head against hers.

Chiaki offered a weak smile as she reached up, and gently ran a hand through the back of his hair. "Yeah I think she's just as shaken as anyone else. I think she gets anxious when Fujisaki is out of her sight."

The former reserve course student nodded softly. "I can understand how she feels. I was at my wits end when you were in Kiyo's trap. It's why I also came so close to snapping to save Mimi. I have such mixed emotions. I feel sad for Kiri, because I know how close she was to Ryoma. On the other hand though, as horrible as it is Mikan and the others would be gone right now if not for Owada." he sighed. "This all become so convoluted. It use to be so easy to know what was right and what was wrong. Here all of that seems to change day by day."

Nanami nuzzled against the boy, before gently kissing his forehead. "Hinata. Stop overthinking everything alright? You're only going to give yourself gray hair and I don't want to see that other side of you."

A weak chuckle escaped the boy. "Sorry. I don't know when I became so broody."

An impish smile teased the girl's lips. "Hajime you're almost always broody, but seeing you smile makes it worth it." she mused before offering him a small wink.

"Ouch I guess I deserved that though." The boy chuckled along with the gamer, before they both heard Mikan beginning to stir.

They both registered a small yawn, as the purple haired girl began to wipe the sleep form her eyes. After a moment she slowly peered next to her bedside. Her eyes widened suddenly as her face flushed a red tint. "O-Oh forgive me! I didn't know you were both there." she stammered weakly.

The pair slowly stood up as they moved closer.

A sincere smile flitted to Hajime's face as he now stood on one side of the bed, while Nanami was on the opposite side. "I can tell you feel better already. If you can blush like a tomato it means you're doing just fine." he laughed.

Tsumiki fidgeted with her fingers a moment as she looked between the pair. "H-Hajime please don't tease me." she stuttered cutely as her lower lip folded inward. "I-I didn't think I was going to wake up. I kept have things strange dreams. We were all here, but not in the killing game. It was so strange but we were all so normal and there was no killing game. At first I thought I died and maybe it was heaven."

Nanami threw her arms around the other girl, before squeezing her tightly. "You deserve to go to heaven Miki, but not for many many years." she said as she buried her face into the crook of the nurse's neck.

Hinata smiled softly as he sat on the edge of the bed, before taking one of Mikan's hands into his. "I second that idea. Mimi is there anything we can get for you?"

The Nurse flushed slightly from all the attention as her stomach suddenly growled, causing her to look mortified. "I-I'm a little bit hungry if that's not too much trouble."

"Of course not. Leave it to us. For a change we'll take care of you." Hinata smiled as he leaned forward and kissed one of the girl's cheeks.

Nanami smirked slightly as she mirrored the action as her lips melded against the opposite cheek. "Just don't pass out on us kay?"

Mikan's face looked as if it might burst as she mumbled something incoherently as she continued to fidget with her fingers.

"I'll never get tired of seeing that." Hajime mused with a soft smile.

It was hard to believe how close they'd come to losing her.

Though for now that was the last thing he wanted to think about.

* * *

 **2:21 P.M Day Twenty-Eight**

 **Third Floor**

 **Hospital (Room 303)**

"Pleased to know that the rest of you can manage without me there to guide your hand." Byakuya offered a slight smirk.

Kirumi couldn't help the eye roll that followed, as she took a seat on the edge of the bed. "Yes there was a distinct absence without your ego being present. Somehow we managed though." she murmured before rubbing at her eyes.

Togami offered an amused expression, as he caught one of her hands. "Kirumi. You still haven't slept yet have you?" he asked as he scrutinized her intently, noting the dark circles under her eyes.

"There's been no time for such things. I was trying to remain attentive all night, for what little good it did." The Maid murmured as she pressed her lips together.

"There's no longer any motive in play. You should take the chance to rest. If you never stop for yourself, it's going to catch up with you." he said as he squeezed her hand gently. "Take some time Kirumi."

"Is that an order Master?" she quipped with a tired smile.

"If that's what it takes, then yes." he responded with cocky expression.

A sigh escaped the maid. "Very well then. I don't have the energy to argue at this point anyways. I'll just check to see if anyone needs anyt-" she was cut off as the heir pulled her down, before sealing his mouth against hers.

A few seconds passed as he thumbed her chin. "They'll be fine Rumi. Just go lie down." he said with an amused chuckle.

"You're impossible Byakuya." she huffed slightly as she began to untangle herself from him.

"No I just know what I want." Togami mused quietly as he watched her intently as she slipped towards the doorway.

* * *

 **3:06 P.M Day Twenty-Eight**

 **Third Floor**

 **Hospital (Room 305)**

Ouma's eyes fluttered open, as he felt something warm pressed against him.

The Supreme Leader eyed the stuffed animal next to him, before spying the a lump in the bed beside him.

Kokichi nearly flinched as he caught himself at the last second. He hesitantly peeled the covers back, to see Kotoko laying there with a small smile on her face. 'What the heck is she doing here?' he wondered momentarily, before he reached out and began to shake her.

"Hey dummy you're not suppose to fall asleep in here. The bear will punish you." Ouma said as for a moment his perfect mask slipped out of place.

"Shh. I'm not asleep. You just looked really comfy." The girl murmured as she opened her eyes, before sitting up. "Heh I knew you weren't such a bad guy. You were worried about me! You're so adorbs!" The pink haired girl exclaimed with a vivid smile.

Kokichi stared at her a moment, before composing his expression. "I don't know what you're talking about. I just didn't want you so close." He quipped. "Sorry not into kids, let alone girls so you're out of luck."

Kotoko huffed as she grabbed her Panda Plushie. "I'm not a kid! I'm twelve now, and I was just being nice to you!" she exclaimed before sticking her tongue out.

Ouma scratched at his ear as his ear, before blinking. "Oh were you still talking to me? Sorry I zoned out. What's going on?"

Utsugi pouted as she hugged her Panda tighter. "You can be such a jerk! But I'm onto you. You just don't know how to be yourself."

The petite boy laced his hands behind his head. "That's an interesting theory, but it's completely wrong. Do I have to get Evil Supreme Leader stamped on my forehead?" he muttered, before glancing around the room. "Heh so I'm not dead. Which means that either someone find a cure or more likely someone offed each other. Ooooh please tell me someone got Shirogane!" Kokichi exclaimed with a gleeful expression.

"Ok I take it back. Maybe you are evil." Kotoko sighed as she stuck out her lower lip.

* * *

 **3:44 P.M Day Twenty-Eight**

 **Third Floor**

 **Hospital (Room 308)**

"I must say I expected you to be cussing up a storm, you're handling this better than I expected." Celestia mused with a thin smile as she eyed the gangster for a long moment.

Fuyuhiko shook his head. "Seems kind of shitty to complain at this point. No matter how stupid it was, I wouldn't be alive if he hadn't done what he did." The short boy rolled his jaw. "Course that only leaves me and Akane. Two people don't make much of a damn group. Guess it just goes to show how shitty of a leader I am."

The dark haired beauty eyed him a moment, before tucking an errant strand of hair behind her ear. "Fuyu you realize that this was out of your control. This hardly has any bearing on you. Like it or not Owada,Pekoyama, and Nidai all made their own choices. You shouldn't let their choices define you." she mused softly as she rested her chin on her hand.

The Gangster eyed her a moment. "You're still here. You keep coming back Celestia. I already told you that you don't have to do something, a dead person asked you to do." he said though his usual bite wasn't there.

"I realize that already. If you learn nothing else about me, it's that I don't do anything that I don't want to do." The Gambler said as she crossed her legs.

"So you want to be here?" The boy asked in a slightly amused manner, before clearing his throat.

"Why not? If I wasn't here you'd only be sulking and if I was on my own, I'd be doing something similar I imagine." Celestia said as she let out a soft sigh.

"What do you have to sulk about anyways? Seems like you've got your shit figured out." The boy mused in a dry tone.

A mirthless chuckle escaped the other girl. "Well if you must know in several days, I'm going to become enemy number one. I doubt I'll survive much longer after that happens."

Fuyuhiko's eyes widened in surprise. "You? You're the traitor?" He asked with a guarded expression.

"There's no sense in me concerning myself with deception now. Unlike the secrets Monokuma revealed, I have no connection to this mastermind. Honestly I don't even know who they are. What I have done is feed information to Monokuma. I had hoped my cooperation would lead to my freedom, however the price for that freedom is something I cannot bring myself to do. To make matters worse Shirogane probably has every intention of painting me as the monster." She pursed her lips into a fine line, before picking up Yamada's sketchpad that was on the table next to her.

"That bitch had the audacity to even steal my real name. Not that I have any love for that name, in fact it only brings up horrid memories. That being said she likely intends to leave me holding the bag when all is said and done." she mused as she tapped at Hifumi's last sketch.

Fuyuhiko stared at the sketchpad a moment as he worked his jaw. "Taeko Yasuhiro? That's what that bitch said her name was. She was blackmailing me. You're telling me that that's actually your name?"

The Raven haired girl sighed. "I know it means little coming from someone with the title of Queen of lies, but yes it's true. Despite my regal appearance, I'm clearly of Japanese descent. Do you think Celestia Ludenberg is actually my real name? I don't know why I'm telling you all of this. I suppose I'm just making my own peace with what's the come."

"And what exactly are you expecting to happen?" The Gangster asked as he stared at the girl.

"Nothing short of a witch hunt. They've been looking for someone to pin their anger on. To find someone else to blame for their losses. It's true I have done horrible things, but I am in no way linked to the individual behind this. However none of that will matter when I'm revealed as the mole. Everyone will assume that means I'm the boogieman they've been looking for. Their resentment will even outweigh their hatred of Shirogane and Komaeda." Celestia sighed as she laced her fingers.

There was a moment of silence before the gangster eyed the girl intently. "What exactly did the bear want you to do anyways?"

"It hardly matters darling. I shouldn't have even brought it up." The girl mused softly.

"Well you did bring it up and I want to know." Kuzuryu said before clearing his throat. "Just fucking say it Celestia. What did that asshole want?"

The girl shook her head a moment, before pinching the bridge of her nose. "The bear wanted me to kill a pregnant girl. I toyed around with the idea, but ultimately I couldn't bring myself to do it."

A look of horror filled the boy's eyes. "What the fuck is wrong with that shithead? Why that of all fucking things?"

Celestia's lips pulled into a fine line. "I don't know either Fuyu. That detail was never given to me." she said as she slowly rose to her feet. "You must still be tired, I'll let you rest." she said as she turned towards the door.

"Wait. You don't have to go if you don't want to." Fuyuhiko said hesitantly, as he shifted slightly in his bed. "Playing Go Fish is hardly a fucking real game of cards. We could play poker or something." he said as he rolled his jaw slightly.

The raven haired girl stopped midstride, as she stared over her shoulder at him. "You strike me as a sore loser darling. Are you sure you can handle that right now?" she asked as she arched a single brow.

A snort escaped him as a smirk traced his face. "Hey anything is better than laying here all fucking day. Give me your best Taeko."

Celestia's eyes narrowed dangerously as her heels clacked against the floor, as she returned to her prior seat. "Fine we'll play, but don't you dare use that name again."

A defiant smirk colored the boy's face as he weakly sat up. "Whatever you say your highness."

* * *

 **4:28 P.M Day Twenty-Eight**

 **First Floor**

 **Dormitories**

"Apologies if I'm doing this incorrectly. I've never had pets before or if I have I certainly can't remember." Kyoko said quietly as she knelt down, before placing some food onto a small platter.

The Four Devas seemed to regard her and the food a moment, before hesitantly nibbling at the food.

The Detective offered a sad smile as she rose to her feet, before brushing her knees. _'If I believed in such things as curses, I'd swear these four are nothing bad luck.'_ she mused as her gaze flitted to the door as the bell suddenly chimed.

Kyoko quietly crossed the room, before slowly opening the door. "Hinata? Is everything alright?"

The heterochromatic eyed boy offered her a weak smile. "I was hoping to ask you the same thing. I'm sorry about what about to Hoshi."

Kirigiri shook her head. "Don't be it wasn't something you could control. I would have been there for Mikan and the others, but I felt sort out of place. I am happy that they're alright, however going was only a reminder that the only reason why they are alive is because he isn't."

Hinata's brow furrowed. "I know this won't probably bring you any comfort, but I believe in some way Ryoma wouldn't want you to torture yourself."

"Logically I know that you're right of course. The strange thing is recently I've been confronted with emotions I'm not use to. I've had such set notions about the way the world worked. I saw suicide as just an act of giving up, but I think I realize what Ryoma was willing to do. It wasn't a matter of giving up, but giving himself to a greater purpose. I can't help but feel guilt Hajime. If I had stayed with him maybe he wouldn't have died like that, but he would have died in another way. On the other hand if I hadn't talked him out of his plan, Tenko,Yamada, and Owada would still be alive." Kyoko squeezed her eyes shut.

"Kiri you can't put that on yourself. You had no way of knowing how things would play out. Believe me I have some regrets myself." Hajime mused quietly as he reached out and rested a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

The Detective numbly nodded her head. "You seem more like your old self. I'm glad to see that. I think we need that version of Hajime,a lot more than the other one." she said quietly.

"I'm pretty sure everyone else agrees." Hinata offered her a small smile. "The rest of us were planning on doing something together this evening. It wouldn't be the same without you Kiri."

"Yes because I'm just a social butterfly." she quipped in a sardonic manner.

"You balance us out. With someone with a personality as big as Iruma we need you to keep us level." Hajime chuckled.

"You're not going to take no for an answer are you?" She asked with a feeble smile.

"Not a chance." Hinata responded immediately with a chuckle.

"Fine just don't complain about it later." She murmured softly.

"Not a chance." Hajime said with a sincere smile.

* * *

 **5:15 P.M Day Twenty-Eight**

 **Third Floor**

 **Hospital (Room 307)**

"And that's that everything that happened Sai." Kaede said before offering him a sympathetic smile.

"Tenko saved me?" Shuichi asked as he wrung his hands together. "I can't believe all of them are gone like that." he breathed as he bowed his head.

"She might have really had it out for most guys, but she was a freaking hero. I'm gonna miss the heck out of her and Yamada." Kaito said as he tried to keep himself from getting choked up.

Kaede offered a sad smile. The Pianist lay next to Shuichi, with her head resting on his shoulder. "I know this is super cheesy to say, but I like to believe that all off them are still with us in some way. It's one of the things that keeps me going sometimes."

Maki who was leaned up against the far wall shook her head slightly. "I don't know if I believe in that, but what I do know is we're getting closer. It won't be much longer till we reach the top of this school. We have to focus on being smart and not taking unnecessary risks. If we can do that, maybe all of us can get out of here together." the girl said quietly as she pursed her lips.

"It's hard to believe it's almost been a month now. I hope you're right though Maki. I hope that the Killing Game is almost over." Shuichi said as his brow furrowed slightly.

"Guys whatever happens we'll face it together alright? We've come thus far. Ain't no way we're backing down now." Kaito exclaimed with a look of confidence in his eyes.

Maki couldn't help the faint twitch of her lips, but she reached out and lightly tugged at his ear. "Momota save your pep talks for later. This is still a hospital."

"OWW OWW OWW. Ok you win Maki Roll. Just have mercy." The Astronaut begged.

* * *

 **5:56 P.M Day Twenty-Eight**

 **Third Floor**

 **Animation Studio**

"So this is the prize Monokuma was talking about? Hardly what I was expecting." Soda mused to himself as he peered around the small studio.

"I wouldn't be so quick to dismiss it. Let us not forget the clues we've discovered in other locations." Nagito said causing the mechanic to freeze, before immediately turning on his heel.

"Shit man! After all the crap we've dealt with, you can't just ninja up on people like that." Kazuichi exclaimed as he rested a hand on his chest.

The white haired teen offered him a thin smile. "My apologies. It wasn't my intention to startle you." Komaeda said as he took a seat in front of a large computer.

"That one heck of a setup ain't it? It's probably been scrubbed of anything useful." The pink haired boy mused as he folded his arms behind his head.

"Hm perhaps not. One does not typically leave something password protected if there's nothing to hide." Nagito mused as a password prompt appeared on the brightly lit screen.

The password prompt was only four characters in length.

"I mean you're more than happy to give it a shot, but heck even with only four characters it could be anything. I mean we're seriously talking about probably millions of combinations between letters and possible numbers." Kazuichi said with a frown.

"You shouldn't be so quick to surrender Soda. Giving up before you even try is not an admirable trait." Nagito said as he reached out and began to press a series of four letters. "H-O-P-E" there was a brief pause as he struck the enter key, before the computer began to suddenly load up.

"How the fuck did you know it was that? And on your first damn try too?!" Kazuichi stared at the boy incredulously.

Nagito offered him a faint smile. "Though I take little pride in it, my luck is either extremely fortunate or unfortunate. This time it seemed to smile upon us." he said as the desktop loaded up only to reveal a blank screen save a pair of video files. One of which was currently locked however.

"That's it? It looks like all the other programs and software have been scrubbed. Just a video player and two video files. What a freaking jip." The mechanic sighed as he folded his arms.

"Perhaps or perhaps not. It all depends on what this video contains." Nagito mused as he hovered the mouse over the unzipped file, before clicking it.

There was a brief pause before a boy around their age appeared on the screen.

He was very skinny with a somewhat frail looking frame. He had heavy bags under his eyes and a withdrawn posture, giving him a tired and anxious appearance. He had short, light brown hair and hazel eyes.

The boy on the video took a deep breath. "Apologies if this video is of subpar quality. I'm not sure if you'll even recognize me, but my name is Ryota Mitarai and I am the Ultimate Animator. Originally I was suppose to be in Class 77-B, however I'm not very good with people. My friend the Ultimate Imposter took my place in that class, while I focused solely on creating my animations. My goal in life was to bring hope to the word through my work." he paused as he bowed his head.

"Someone perverted my work though. As strange as it may sound I can't remember their face, but simply that they wanted something very different for the world. They took my original work and twisted it into a despair inducing video. Classes 76,77, & 78 were subjected to this video. Though I now suspect others were brainwashed as well. Perhaps even members of faculty. The video took some of the kindest people in the world, and twisted them into something horrendous. Fortunately though there were a couple of people who were spared. Makoto Naegi and Chiaki Nanami the class representatives of 78 and 77-B, managed to avoid the video."

"Despite my fears they managed to convince me to use my work to undo the damage. Though I knew it would take some time. Makoto was insistent on trying to save them all, before they did something horrible. Naturally we assumed the worst when he didn't return. However we managed to broadcast my video throughout the campus. At the time we thought despair had been averted. How wrong we were though. The Class of 76 and 77-A never saw my broadcast and remained agents of despair. Of course we wouldn't learn that till much later. A few months passed and with it we assumed life would continue as it had in the past. Even Naegi who'd been kept in a hospital for months was released. It was the first time we'd seen him since he ran off that fateful day. It truly seemed the scars of despair had healed." Mitarai paused as he slowly worked his jaw.

"The Class of 79 had just finished orientation when the tragedy began anew. The Despairs began their reign of terror. Anarchy and paranoia spread like a wildfire. In a desperate bid to shield them, Jin Kirigiri withdrew the remaining students into the old campus building, before initiating a lockdown. As the Principal I'm sure he wanted to protect all of you to the best of his ability." Ryota paused a moment as he took a breath.

"This room use to be my haven. I would have been a part of that lockdown myself. However I'm convinced now that I may be the only person, who can undo this insanity. I'm leaving this video in the hope that you all flourish, but if something should happen that you know the truth. I have included a copy of my Hope video. I have no way of being certain, but should despair have taken route it may be the only solution."

"Perhaps either out of shame or an attempt to protect themselves, the leadership of Hope's Peak covered much of this up. I doubt anyone watching this even remembers being subjected to the despair video. I wish you all the very best, and I truly hope a day comes that we see each other once more." Ryota offered a faint smile before the video abruptly shut off.

Kazuichi let a low whistle as he shook his head in disbelief. "That's a lot of shit to digest. It's hard to believe a freaking video could do something like that."

I wouldn't underestimate what anyone from Hope's Peak is capable of. In any case we need to show this to everyone else." Nagito mused as he stood up.

"Wait are you serious? What about the traitor?" Soda asked with a baffled expression.

"What difference does it make? Clearly the traitor would already be aware of this video so it changes little. However this is something I think everyone should see. That's why you're going to help me." Komaeda smiled.

"Help you? Why me?" Soda asked with a uncomfortable look as he followed after the white haired teen.

"Because no one trusts me." Nagito mused as the pair stepped out into the hallway.

What neither of them noticed was the individual, who was watching them from the adjacent classroom.

* * *

 **6** **:34 P.M Day Twenty-Eight**

 **Third Floor**

 **Hospital (Room 304)**

"FUCKING IDIOT! Why the hell would he do that?!" Akane sobbed into Asahina's chest.

The Ultimate Swimmer could only offer soft reassurances, as she patted the Gymnast's back. "Akane I'm so sorry. I don't know why he did what he did, but I swear you're not alone kay?"

A hysterical sob escaped the other girl. "Y-You fucking say that, but everyone I care about dies. Coach,Tenko, and him." her voice cracked as hot tears spilled down her cheeks.

Oogami expression softened as she stepped closer, before gingerly resting one of her massive hands on Akane's head. "Hina is right darling. You're not alone. I can only imagine what you're feeling, but you still have people who care and love you. No matter how bad this is, you're not even close to being alone."

A painful sniff escaped Owari. "Tenko and I were suppose to settle who was the best. That crazy lesbian was one my best friends and I'm never going to see her again. God I just want to put my fist through that fucking bear." she gritted her teeth.

"Mondo he was such a dumbass, but he was my dumbass." Akane croaked as she hugged Aoi tighter. "I just wish I could have seen him one last damn time."

Asahina had to fight to keep herself from crying as she gently squeezed the other girl. "I know that big lug loved the heck out of you. That'll never change."

Owari's grinded her teeth together. "I'm going to crush the asshole behind this. I'll make them pay for every damn person they've taken."

Sakura's brow furrowed ever so slightly. "Darling just please don't do anything reckless right now. If you rush off and attack the bear it will all be in vain."

Akane numbly nodded her head as she tried to steady her breathing. "You don't have to worry about that Sensei. No way in hell I'm gonna screw this up. If I do this, I'm gonna do it right."

* * *

 **7:04 P.M Day Twenty-Eight**

 **Third Floor**

 **Animation Room**

"What the fuck happened?!" Soda yelled as he walked into the room.

The computer tower lay in the middle of the room.

The casing was broken in multiple places, and pieces lay strewn across the floor.

"This was the computer you were talking about?" Naegi asked with a surprised expression, as he stared at the destruction.

"It would seem someone wanted to ensure, that information was never recovered." Kyoko mused with a frown.

"Which means all we have is the testimony we've provided." Komaeda shook his head. "It seems we were too careless. Someone must have been watching us."

Hajime tapped his arm repeatedly as a smile played on his face. "Actually this isn't bad at all. Someone made a big mistake."

"Bro how do you figure? Any proof of the crazy junk they were saying is in pieces." Kaito muttered.

Hinata nodded his head slightly. "That may be true. However it also means that someone was concerned enough to destroy that computer. To me that's a smoking gun."

The Amnesiac tapped her chin thoughtfully. "If that's indeed true, I think we need you two to recount everything again that you remember about this Mitarai. It may be our means of solving all of this."

Nagito nodded his head slightly. "Very well I'll start at the beginning once more."

* * *

 **26 Survivors Remain**

* * *

 ***AN***

 **ronin warriors fanatic**

 _Well if I'm being honest it was meant to reference multiple things. Originally I was going to have things be far more difficult to solve, however I ultimately elected to keep it more straightforward though I kept the namesake._

 **BeastMode40**

 _Yeah I feel like that particular execution was a bit brutal, but I try not shy away from those elements at times._

 **Monokenny and Benji**

 _Well thankyou! I expected more people to be upset with the straightforward nature of this trial. So this is a pleasant surprise for me._

 **Gatekeeper TAR**

 _Yeah as time goes forward I'm trying to slowly feature more and more characters from the side story without taking the main focus off the killing game._

 **Trygve11**

 _I look forward to seeing the result =)_

 **Luckenhaft**

 _The music I imagined while reading this shifted from Persona to Power Rangers, it was actually pretty fantastic haha. Also I love the idea of everyone wanting to get in on murdering Shirogane. It's like Murder on the Orient Express all over again._

 **Guest 1**

 _You have a keen eye for detail detective!_

 **God Emperor Of GAR-halla**

 _That would be an interesting showdown. Also a neat way of showing Kamakura's physical abilities._

 **DanganMachin**

 _Well I do enjoy surprises! So I hope you enjoyed it haha._

 **ToonGuy**

 _Yup the FF is definitely been compromised in this fic._

 **darknessking6**

 _Those Devas have had a rough time. They're constantly getting passed around. Kiri should be careful xD_

 **doomqwer**

 _Yeah it was less about the whodunit and more about the build up and the consequences._

 **JustAnotherAuthor64**

 _Yeah I decided it would be neat to show a divide between the FF to really show how far despair has spread._

 **The Kobold Necromancer**

 _Nice catch with Kanon. I wanted to eventually reveal who she'd been paired with so it seemed like a neat way of referencing that incident._

 **Natsukumo1000**

 _Fair enough._

 **DarthMaine**

 _Lol I'm going to have a scene now with those two cats._

 **YumiStar**

 _Yeah poor Mondo. He was still kicking in my original fic, but I wanted to change things up so things wouldn't be so predictable._


	81. Chapter 81: The Gamble: Act One

**Chapter 81: The Gamble: Act One**

 **6:57 A.M Day Thirty-Three**

 **First Floor**

 **Dormitories**

 _"We never did find out who sabotaged the computer in the Animation Studio. It's been five days since then, and we're no closer to finding a culprit. At the moment all we can go on is the testimony of Kazuichi Soda and Nagito Komaeda. The later of which is hardly reliable."_

 _"Nevertheless Fujisaki has spent days trying to salvage the machine. According to the pair, there was supposed to be an additional video. However at the moment we can only speculate what this Hope Video was capable of."_

 _"As per usual, slowly we began to settle back into a strange sense of normalcy in the wake of Owada's death and the recovery of the remaining sick patients. Everyone seems to have made a full recovery, it's hard to believe that all of them were on the verge of death not long ago."_

 _"In the wake of what happened new connections seemed to blossom. Akane has quickly assimilated into our strange little group. She can be difficult at times, but her energy along with Asahina's is undeniably infectious."_

 _"For reasons unknown Fuyuhiko has been spending a lot of time with Celestia. I can't say I understand either of their motivations well, but death seems to affect everyone differently. I've seen the gangster butting heads already with Togami, but it's clear to me that he's settled into that group."_

 _"I'm sure there is a great deal I haven't noticed, but I take pride in catching small details."_

 _"As for me? I continue to feel like I'm having an identity crisis. My real name may be Junko Enoshima, but that name still doesn't mean much to me. On the other hand, I can't help but feel compelled to get closer to Mukuro. Whether I'm Ryoko or Junko, I can't deny I wish to have that bond. I think she's slowly beginning to accept that idea, and to give me that opportunity. If I can only"_ the Amnesiac stopped writing in the middle of sentence, as the speakers in the room chimed to life.

 ** _"Ahem Good Morning Students! I hope you're all doing well this fine morning. It is now 7 A.M! and I just know we're going to have a Beeeaaauitful day!"_** Monokuma chortled loudly, before his voice faded into silence.

"Beautiful? I somehow I doubt that." Ryoko sighed as she returned her attention back to her notebook, but before her pen could touch the paper the bell to her door suddenly chimed.

The Amnesiac huffed slightly as she abruptly pushed away from her desk, before pacing across the room. 'I suppose this is a sign that I should save this for later.' she mused as she clutched the handle, before pulling the door open.

A curious expression formed on her face, as she stared at none other than Fuyuhiko. "Uh did you choose a different room?" She asked as her brow furrowed slightly.

"Hn what makes you think something like that?" The Gangster said as he shoved his hands into his jacket.

"Well to my knowledge, I'm not sure if we've ever had a conversation. I was just surprised to see you here." Ryoko responded as she regarded him a moment. "Can I help you with something?"

"I really freaking hope so. By any chance can I talk to you for a second?" The boy asked as he stared at her intently.

"Y-Yes of course, but what do you need ?" Ryoko asked as she leaned against the doorframe.

Fuyuhiko scanned the hallway a moment. "Not here. Can we talk inside? I swear I'm not gonna pull some shit."

"Fine. Come on in." The girl relented as she opened the door for him, before shutting it a few moments later.

* * *

 **7:14 A.M Day Thirty-Three**

 **First Floor**

 **Theater (Stage)**

Maki and Mukuro lay side by side, panting on the theater stage.

"I've gotta say they don't call you the Ultimate Assassin for no damn reason." Mukuro breathed heavily as she tilted her head to regard the other girl.

Harukawa shook her head though a faint smile graced her lips. "I suppose you're not so bad yourself Ikusaba. I thought a solider would always find head on, you surprised me more than once."

"Heh well I wasn't part of a normal military group. Gotta say it felt great to go all out though. I can't remember that last time I've done this." she mused as she wiped the sweat from her forehead.

"So this is you rusty? Interesting. I'm curious to see how much you improve once you're back up to snuff." Maki mused quietly.

"Nervous at all?" Mukuro chuckled softly.

A mirthless chuckle escaped the other girl. "Of course not. I'm just curious. If anything I might be able to improve."

"I can see why you'd be afraid of growing rusty in a place like this." Ikusuba murmured. "I take it you'd like to continue doing this?"

Maki nodded her head slightly. "I would welcome the opportunity to continue. Are you certain about this place though?"

"Well the dormitories are too small. There is the Gym, but it's used a lot more. No one really comes in here. So unless we want to explain how we're both fighting like this, I'd suggest using this place. Unless you have an alternative?"

The Ultimate Assassin shook her head. "No I suppose this will suffice. Though I'm relunctant to admit it, I get the sense it will be only a matter of time till our secrets come out."

"What makes you say that?" Mukuro asked quietly.

"Because the individual behind us clearly enjoys toying with us. Why taunt us with such things and never use them against us again? I think it's only a matter of time." Maki mused as her lips pulled into a fine line.

"Maybe you're right. I know I probably seem like a hypocrite for saying this, but people may surprise. Sure some of them will never trust us, but those who matter might. I know that the ones I care about the most haven't shunned me." Mukuro mused.

"Our situations are similar, but not entirely the same. A solider can be more than just a killer. An Assassin though? Well there's no such thing as an Assassin who doesn't spill blood." Maki mused quietly.

"Maybe but you can be more than just an Assassin. I know that I'm not just a soldier anymore." Mukuro murmured softly.

* * *

 **7:49 A.M Day Thirty-Three**

 **First Floor**

 **Dormitories**

 _ **"Up and at em! You're wasting the day away sweets! Swimmer girl ain't' gonna kill herself! Well I don't she will anyways. Let me get back to you on that."** _Monokuma mused as he appeared at the girl's bedside, as he tapped his paw against his chin.

Celestia sighed as she ran a brush through her long black hair. "You know by now that I don't have the stomach to do so. I've even told Asahina and Fuyuhiko. So why do you keep insisting I follow through with this?" she asked as she paused long enough to stare over at the bear.

 _ **"Whelp call it self preservation. It's like you told Kuzuyru, your days are numbered if you don't play ball. Which would be a shame, because I like your moxie. Though this new streak of compassion and humanity is a bit nauseating. So what'ya say you go back to the self serving girl I adore. Just one pull of the trigger and you get to walk out of here a free woman. I mean how sweet of a deal is that?!"** _Monokuma exclaimed as he waved his paws in the air.

The Gambler's brow furrowed in irritation. "Just what is your obsession with killing her? You've never become this involved save the time you assisted Shinguji. Yet now you seem hell bent on forcing a certain outcome. Aren't you suppose to be an observer?"

 _ **"YUK YUK YUK. Sweetums I'm whatever I want to be. Don't forget I can make and change the rules as I please. Just imagine the despair everyone will feel seeing a bright and hopeful expectant mother gunned down. Any sense of hope will be crushed. Sometimes you gotta break a few eggs to make an omelet."**_ The bear snickered as he waddled back and forth.

A mirthless chuckle escaped the girl. "I never take bets unless I'm certain I can prevail. Still I do hope all of your machinations coming crashing down upon you. I'll have no part in your agenda." she mused quietly.

 _ **"Heh fair enough. Have it your way, but don't say I didn't warn ya. The sharks will be out for blood, when the truth comes out."**_

"Perhaps. However they'll have to find different prey. I have no intention of being at anyone's mercy." Celestia mused as she eyed the revolver sitting on the table next to her.

* * *

 **8:28 A.M Day Thirty-Three**

 **First Floor**

 **Gym**

"Makoto how did you talk me into this?" Hajime asked as he glanced over at the boy next to him.

Naegi offered a nervous grin. "Well to be fair you could have said no. Just remember to say uncle when she pins you."

Hinata let out and audible groan. "I'm going to get you back for this."

"Alrighty boys. Enough freaking talking, it's time to see what you got!" Akane exclaimed with a toothy grin, as she crouched like a lioness

"Good luck guys! Do your best and make sure to cover your face!" Aoi exclaimed from the bleachers with an enthusiastic smile.

"Hina that is not the encouragement I was looking for." Naegi deadpanned.

"Think fast Makoto." Hinata said as the Gymnast suddenly sprang forward in a blur.

"CRAP CRAP CRAP!" Naegi sputtered as he stumbled backwards, barely avoiding the onslaught of punches from Akane.

The brunette grinned as she stopped landing on one foot, before whirling around as her other leg swung swiftly at the back of Hinata's head.

Faster than any of them could register Hajime whirled around, before catching her foot effortlessly with one hand.

"How the shit did you do that?!" Akane asked with a baffled expression, as she fidgeted a moment not being able to pull free from his grasp.

"I have no damn clue." Hajime admitted with a somewhat befuddled expression. "My body just sort of moved on it's own."

Naegi rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Yeah me too, except I just stumbled like a klutz."

Owari snorted before offering Hinata a smirk. "Getting a good look you damn perv?"

Hinata blinked as it dawned on him that her skirt was hiked up. She really was flexible. That was about the only thought that went through the boy's head, before Akane sprang off the ground with her free leg, before locking her legs around his head. She used the momentum to send Hajime into the floor hard.

"Uhh that was really damn cheap Akane." Hinata grumbled as he lifted his head slowly.

"Yeah well in a real fight you gotta do what's necessary Hajo." She quipped, before popping her neck.

"You know damn well that's not my name." Hinata muttered as he picked himself off the ground, before rolling his shoulders.

"Heh maybe but you're use to getting coddled, it's funny ruffling your feathers." Akane chuckled, before narrowing her eyes at Naegi. "Okay squirt it's your turn. This time you need to do more than just flail or I'm gonna knock your daylights out."

Makoto offered a sheepish expression. "You know if you want to take another turn with Hinata first, I probably need to stretch."

"Traitor." Hajime muttered as he slowly spread his feet apart.

"Nah I think I've hurt his pride enough for the moment. Don't think I won't beat the crap out of you, just because Hina's watching." Akane grinned as she suddenly lunged forward again.

The Ultimate Luck's gaze fixated on her. _'Shit. Is she going high or low? Left or right?'_ he thought as he suddenly jumped off the ground, narrowly avoiding a leg sweep.

 _'Hah I did it! I freaking actually avoided her.'_ Naegi thought triumphantly, before he saw a flicker of motion.

Without warning the girl kicked off the ground, before rocketing above him.

Makoto could just barely see the wild grin on her face as she tilted her body, before sailing towards him. Bracing for the worst he raised his arms above him to shield his body. However Owari collided into him sending them both to the ground.

Naegi let out a groan as he feebly peered up to see Akane crouched over him. His face turned colors as he coughed uncomfortably.

"HAHA! Not a bad move squirt. Tenko and Sensei must have been working on those legs of yours. This round is mine though. You give up?" She asked mere inches from the boy's face.

"Y-Yeah I give up Akane. Just fix your top. I can see everything." The boy mumbled clearly embarrassed.

The Gymnast blinked a moment, before starring down at her ample bust that was no longer restrained by her top. "So that's why you're so fucking twitchy. That's a damn riot." Akane laughed as she slowly stood up, before buttoning her top once more.

"Well I'm glad you think it's so funny." Naegi muttered as he stared over at Hinata. "Where was my back up?"

Hajime actually grinned. "Sorry I was just stretching. I think I'm ready now."

Makoto chuckled. "Alright fair enough I earned that. So how do we want to do this now?" he asked as he looked between the pair.

"Well let's try this again boys. This time both of you at the same time. See if you can make me sweat." Akane grinned fiercely.

"Careful for what you wish for Akane." Hinata said as he raised his arms.

"Akane handled that a lot better than I would." Asahina said as she shook her head. Both she and Oogami were sitting next to each other on the bleachers.

Oogami sighed. "Honestly I'm surprised this is the first time it's happened. Her choice in fighting attire is lacking."

Aoi leaned forward as her brow furrowed. "She really hit Koto pretty hard. He seems pretty dazed. You think he's alright?

"Oh Hina I think he's just fine." Sakura chuckled softly as she patted the girl on the back.

* * *

 **9:37 A.M Day Thirty-Three**

 **Third Floor**

 **Workshop**

"No freaking way. You seriously think you can pull that off?" Kaito asked with an excited grin as he stared at the Ultimate Mechanic.

Souda rubbed under his nose. "Heh no doubt about it. It's like I said before, we get out of this place and I'll make sure you get to the moon. Back at home I had blueprints for a rocket."

Momota grinned wildly. "Oh hell yeah! I'll make us both famous Kazuichi. Just imagine your design making it to space." The boy exclaimed as he threw his arm around the other boy's neck.

The mechanic eyes seemed to sparkle. "Now you're speaking my language. People will finally take me serious and start showing me some respect."

"You better believe it. Say man why don't you start joining us at night?" The Astronaut asked as he folded his arms.

"Iunno man. Not sure getting buff is really my thing." Kazuichi chuckled as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Hey you're missing the point. Girls love a dude that's in shape. Stick with me and you'll be fighting them off." Kaito said as he jabbed his free hand towards his chest.

Soda expression fell slightly. "Even if that was true, it's slim pickings around here. Everyone is already spoken for."

"Hey that's not true at all! There's Oogami,Ryoko,Akane,Kyoko,Tsumugi, Celestia, Kirumi, and Kotoko." Kaito listed them off.

A sigh escaped the other boy. "Dude are you serious? First off Celestia and Fuyuhiko definitely have something going on. Well I think they do anyways. That and though I really have a thing for Kirumi, I'm pretty sure that jackass Byakuya finally made his move." he shook his head. "Dude don't forget Kotoko is a kid so no way in hell is that gonna happen. I'd rather die alone then even think about Shirogane. That chick is just plain evil. Nothing against muscular chicks, but Sakura would snap me in two."

Momota nodded his head. "Yeah guess you're right about that. Besides I forgot that she's already got a boyfriend."

"Of course she does." Kazuichi muttered glumly.

"Hey there's still some fine ladies out there. Ryoko,Akane, and Kyoko are all babes, and to my knowledge they're not spoken for." Kaito said with an encouraging smile.

"Dude no way in heck am I gonna hit on a girl who just lost her boyfriend. I might be dense, but I ain't that dense." Kazuichi mused as he shook his head.

"Well that' still leaves two girls. I say you go talk to one of them." Kaito suggested with a grin.

"And say what? Hey I hear we're both single and I want to change that!" Soda shook his head vigorously.

"Well I wouldn't word it like that man, but hey nothing ventured nothing lost." Kaito mused.

"It's nothing ventured, nothing gained." Kazuichi sighed before his brow furrowed. "And find I'll do it, but you gotta have my back alright?"

The Ultimate Astronaut blinked. "What you want me to be your wingman or something?"

"Exactly! I need someone there to make me look good." Kazuichi said as he offered his friend a thumbs up.

* * *

 **10:20 A.M Day Thirty-Three**

 **Second Floor**

 **Arcade Hall (Game Floor)**

Nanami,Mikan,Miu, and Kotoko found themselves perched on a couch in the Arcade.

They were seated in front of a massive TV.

Mikan and Nanami sat side by side, while Kotoko sat in Iruma's lap.

The foursome were currently playing a co-op fighting game.

"Take this!" Kotoko said with a gleeful smile, as she fired a massive projectile that hit Chiaki's character sending her flying off the screen.

"Hell yeah! Fucking sock it to her Koko!" Miu exclaimed with an excited expression.

"I still have five lives so don't get too cocky." Nanami said as a look of concentration now settled on her face.

"Yeah whatever. We know you're the fucking greatest, but it doesn't mean we're gonna roll over. That's why I'm gonna take Miki out first!" Iruma grinned furiously pressed the quick attack on her game controller. Her fighter rocketed across the screen, before clobbering Mikan's character.

"M-Miu you keep using the same attack! It's not fair." Mikan whined as she feebly tried to counterattack, only to find herself flung back once more.

"Hey all is fair in love and fucking war. And this is war." Miu snorted as she began to use a charge attack to finish of Mikan, only to be caught off-guard as a bat collided with her character sending her rocketing off the screen.

"Hey what the fuck?! I thought we turned off items." Miu grumbled.

"NOPE! We just turned the spawn to low." Nanami chirped with a small smile.

Kotoko offered a sheepish smile, as she fidgeted slightly in Iruma's lap. "Sorry Miu. I couldn't catch her off-guard again."

The Inventor smirked seemingly not phased by the setback. "Heh no worries squirt! We'll fucking destroy them next time."

* * *

 **11:01 A.M Day Thirty-Three**

 **Third Floor**

 **Animation Studio**

"How long have we been working on this now?" Fujisaki asked in an exasperated manner.

"Approximately three and half hours today, but today marks the fourth day." Keebo responded quietly.

Chihiro let out a sigh, as pressed his face into his hands. "There's no salvaging any of this. Whoever trashed this was thorough."

"Fujisaki there is no shame in admitting defeat. We have spent days sifting through all of this." Keebo mused as offered the boy a sympathetic smile.

"I know. I just hate to think we lost something that could have been vital. Thanks for helping me though." Chihiro said as he offered a weak smile.

The Ultimate Robot nodded his head. "Think nothing of it. Miss Iruma was quite insistent that I not let you out of my sight."

"Wait Miu asked you to keep an eye on me?" Fujisaki blinked.

"Oh my apologies I did not mean to share that. Miss Iruma is just worried about you. I do not understand all human emotions yet, but I believe this is called love." Keebo mused softly with a thoughtful expression.

"Hey it's alright Keebo. If it puts her mind at ease, I don't mind. The last thing I want to do is scare her again." The boy said as he stood up, before brushing his hands off.

"Why don't we go check on the girls in the Arcade? We're not going to make any progress here. We might as well try to enjoy ourselves." Fujisaki mused with a halfhearted smile.

"Indeed. I think it would be a splendid use of our time." Keebo replied as he followed after the programmer.

* * *

 **11:48 A.M Day Thirty-Three**

 **Second Floor**

 **Pool Area**

Shirogane lay on a float in the midst of the pool. She wore a racy black bikini, and seemed to be focused on a small book.

The Cosplayer's brow furrowed ever so slightly, as she pried her gaze away as she heard footsteps.

On the edge of the pool she saw Fuyuhiko standing there, his hands shoved into his jacket.

"Your choice of swimwear leaves something to be desired, or did you just come here to get an eyeful? Was once not enough for you?" She smirked deviously as she shut the book, before resting it against her chest.

Kuzuryu scowled. "Don't fucking flatter yourself. I was an idiot for falling for that shit, but you don't have any more leverage on me. You can tell the others if you want, I don't fucking care."

"Yes I suppose my leverage was cut in half, just like Pekoyama." Tsumugi awaited his violent reaction. In fact she was thrilled to see it. Though to her surprise and dismay, it never came.

Fuyuhiko's jaw tensed momentarily, as he took a measured breath. "Are you done? Because I'm about to make you my bitch this time." He said as his eyes narrowed.

"The real Taeko told me everything. I know that you're tying to steal her secret. Now the only way that makes any sense is if you wanted to switch secrets with her. You want to avoid being connected to the Mastermind. Your plan is to let her exposure tomorrow, also paint her as the Mastermind's accomplice. Sure she's fucked up, but she doesn't know shit about what's really going on, but you on the other hand that's a different story. Isn't it?" Fuyuhiko offered a cocky expression. "Because you're the real accomplice aren't you? Now that I think about it, it's fucking hard to not see. You and that damn bear seem to have some fetish for despair. So just fucking admit it."

A trill of laughter escaped the blue haired girl. "Oh Fuyuhiko I'm quaking in my swimsuit. Oh please don't tell everyone! Is that what you expected me to say?" Tsumugi smirked. "Celestia is known as the Queen of Lies, do you think everyone is going to believe that story? Believe that she was just a mole and not the right hand? Besides I have all the evidence I need right here." Tsumugi said as she held up her handbook.

"What the fuck is that?" Fuyuhiko asked as he squinted his eyes.

"Our handbooks list our real names and mine says Taeko Yasuhiro. The truth doesn't matter when it can be obscured. This will be all I need to convince the others. They may hate me, but it will pale in comparison to how much they will resent her." Shirogane mused with a wicked smile.

Fuyuhiko bowed his head. "So I was right then. You manipulated me earlier on hoping to have someone to use, if you were cornered. I can only imagine that was your same plan with Yamada. Of course this shit works even better. If you don't have any allies, your next best bet is to find someone they'll hate more."

"Hmph and I thought thugs like you, couldn't possibly be that smart. Now if you'll excuse me, I have some reading to do." Tsumugi mused as she flipped her book back open.

"That's fine. I think we're done here anyways." Fuyuhiko mused as he turned to walk back towards the changing rooms.

The faintest of smirks played upon his lips.

* * *

 **12:23 P.M Day Thirty-Three**

 **Second Floor**

 **Library**

"Byakuya you seem particularly on edge. What's bothering you?" Kirumi asked as she set a cup of tea down next to the heir.

The Ultimate Heir sighed as he shut the book he was reading, before reaching for the cup. "It's been approximately five days since the last trial. I can only surmise that our captor is bound to strike again soon."

"Well unless I'm mistaken tomorrow is the deadline for the secret motive he mentioned a while back. Perhaps it will coincide with something else?" Kirumi suggested as she took a seat next to him.

"Yes I suspected the same myself. I had tried to discern everyone's secret, however I feel that it's become a fruitless endeavor. Meaning finding the traitor has become more difficult." Togami frowned, before taking a small sip of the beverage.

"What makes you say it's fruitless? Surely it's not impossible." Kirumi mused as she eyed him intently.

"Perhaps but it's certainly a challenge. Since the secrets were released several of our compatriots have died. They took those secrets to their grave, making it more difficult to discern the remaining ones." Togami mused.

"There a number of more suspicious characters." The Maid said quietly as she laced her hands.

Togami nodded. "It's true that it could be someone obvious, though on the other hand it could also be the last person we'd expect."

"Jeez you two really should lock the door, before talking about such important things. You never know who might be listening." Kokichi said surprising the pair, as he walked into the room with a mischievous smirk on his face.

"Ouma please forget anything you may have heard." Kirumi said as her brow knitted together.

"Ah but that's not fun! Come on! Let me help!" Kokichi exclaimed excitedly as he took a pulled up a seat awkwardly between the two, before throwing his arms around their necks. "Alright Mom and Dad, who do you think it is?"

Togami scowled as he brushed boy's arm off his shoulder. "You really are insufferable. I have no time for your games Kokichi."

The boy pouted. "Fine well if you don't want to know who the culprit is, I guess I'll just keep that to myself." he mused as he hung his head low.

"Ouma please. If you do know something, please share it with us." Kirumi said as offered a pleading look at the boy.

"Yeah Yeah alright, but just because I love you mom!" he grinned impishly. "So it's not as complicated as you're both making it. Who's the only person who REALLY getting off on this game? They're also the only other person who goes on about Despair every five minutes?" he asked as he looked between the pair.

"Shirogane." Togami mused quietly. "She was high on my list, but you do raise a good point. She does seem to share a similar fixation as Monokuma. Do you have any actually proof though?"

"What my word isn't enough? Heh you got me. I don't have anything, but just think about it kay? All of us are hiding things, but she's definitely the one I'd put my money on." Kokichi grinned.

"While it does make a great deal of sense, it may not be enough to convince everyone. I certainly would prefer something more concrete myself." Kirumi mused with a thoughtful expression.

"Then how bout this? We gotta a special day coming tomorrow right? I can't believe I'm saying this, but why don't we spill our guts? Only the guilty have something to hide right?" Kokichi grinned as he laced his hands behind his head. "We'll know the traitor and everyone's dirty little secrets to boot. Plus it'll be super fun to watch everyone squirm!"

Togami actually chuckled. "Not exactly subtle, but you may have a point. Those who refuse to cooperate only out themselves as being more suspicious. Remove such a major stigma from the game, and it will make things more challenging for our captor."

Kirumi's brow furrowed. "Yes but it also means they may retaliate with something far worse."

* * *

 **26 Survivors Remain**

* * *

 ***AN* _Hey as always thanks for reading. I always appreciate your support guys._**

 ** _Also if you get the chance, check out another author by the name of_ Shadow Knight Destroyer. He's working on a Daganronpa/Naruto crossover called The Ultimate Death God. I'm typically wary about crossovers, but he's got a really neat idea. I've started consulting with him, but I highly suggest you check it out!**

 **DanganMachin**

 _Oooh that's a difficult one._

 _Let's start with Canonical ones, then I'll venture into my crack pairing life. While I enjoy Kyoko/Naegi I do wish their connection was a bit more explicit in the series. They're a really great example of a slowburn though. Hm I'd have to say it's Kaede/Shuichi. Not that they're together very long, but Kodaka gets you so invested so quickly that you feel gutted at that first trial. It hit me WAY harder then even Sayaka and Nanami's death. I was crying like a baby when Clair de Lune started playing following that trial. That's what frustrated me so much about V3 the beginning was depressing as hell, but hooked me. Then it really never lived up to that moment for me._

 _Anyways back on topic. Nanami/Hajime are my second place canon couple. Not only is her death moving in the game, but Daganronpa 3 really played with your heart strings. Having to watch Chiaki die in that way was cruel, but it also showed that spark of Hajime still residing in Izuru._

 _As for my on fanfic? I do enjoy Asahina/Naegi. Their adorable and precious in my eyes. However I think my favorite right now is without a doubt Miu/Chihiro. I remember how most of my readers scoffed at the beginning, but I think the majority have fallen for this ship. I think it helps to have someone as gentle as Fujisaki to be able to expose a softer more vulnerable side of Miu. I genuinely love writing their dynamic._

 _Also a top 3 pick would have to be Hajime/Mikan. I love Hajime fiercely defending his nurse waifu. I'm particularly fond of Mikan, because she reminds me so much of Hinata from Naruto. I do have a soft spot for the adorable shy types._

 **Monokenny and Benji **

_Yeah I thought it would be good to formally bring Ryota into the mix and show his connection to all of this._

 **YumiStar **

_Perhaps they did indeed make a slip up =)_

 **Lexa **

_Yeah it was important to me that as the story went on that the background in this AU was explained. Especially since it does diverge a lot from canon._

 **Luckenhaft **

_Now all I can imagine is various members of the cast going Super Saiyan. That's one heck of a mental image lol._

 **Emissary **

I really wanted to show the history I'd created for this AU. Ryota allowed me to be able to give the cast a bit more insight to what happened.

 **ToonGuy**

 _Yup I decided I wanted to begin tackling some of the bigger questions. One being who the Ultimate Despairs are in this AU. That along with the fact that almost all of them would still be that if not for Ryota,Naegi, and Nanami._

 **Natsukumo1000 **

_Someone hasn't seen Daganronpa 3. Mitarai is the individual who was arguably behind the most despair inducing event known to mankind or the tragedy. The Ultimate Despair were created utilizing a brainwashing video. Of course initially it was meant to be used for hope, but Junko got a hold of Mitarai and strong armed him into creating this despair video instead._

 **Trygve11 **

_Yeah it's certainly not a bad theory at all._

 **ghostface4 **

_Yes indeed it is!_

 **BeastMode40 **

_Yeah we've really reached a point that I hate the deaths as much as you guys. It's become increasingly hard to kill of characters that I've been writing for months now. However I have to bite the bullet and be willing to kill characters. That's how it goes =/_

 **Cinderfall201 **

_It's not at all impossible._

 **Bumblingbeees **

_It's possible you're on to something or you might just be reading too much into it. I'll leave you to decide that ;)_

 **DarthMaine **

_Yeah I snickered a little bit to myself when I wrote that._

 **The Kobold Necromancer **

_Hey I feel ya, but hear me out a sec?_

 _I try to avoid going through the exact same story beats with every conversation._

 _We had a scene with Chihiro waking up and being on the verge of learning the truth. I didn't want to pick up Akane's scene with the exact same scenario from start to finish. So I elected to pick up with her in the middle of receiving that news. Both of them were clearly invested with the victim, but I didn't feel the need to go through the entirety of that from start to finish. It's less about laziness and more about avoiding redundancy._

 _This is something I probably wouldn't have to worry if I had done a single class of 16 students, but I am conscious about trying to avoid the duplicate sequences like that._

 _I don't know, maybe I'm just crazy._

 **s0ul**

 _I thought it would be nice to shed light on these matters without it all being reserved for the ending of the story._

 **doomqwer **

_Yeah I've been digging deep into my own created lore. I want everyone to have a better understanding of this AU setting._


	82. Chapter 82: The Gamble: Act Two

**Chapter 82: The Gamble: Act Two**

 **1:16 P.M Day Thirty-Three**

 **Second Floor**

 **Ballroom**

A melodious sound filled the Ballroom, as Shuichi's fingertips danced across the ivory keys of the piano.

Several minutes passed as the boy was lost in the piece, before he finally struck the last note.

Kaede who was sitting in a chair a few feet away abruptly stood, before clapping her hands together. "Sai that was beautiful. I think you're a natural at this."

The detective offered her an shy smile as he rubbed the back of his head. "Kaede I always feel weird preforming in front of you. It's like a novice preforming in front of a Master." he mused.

"Jeez don't think of it like that. You know even those with talents had to start somewhere. You should just be happy. I'm super proud of you." The blonde smiled as she took a seat next to him, before resting her head against his shoulder.

The dark haired boy offered her a tender expression, before wrapping an arm around her waist. "Didn't you say you wanted to be the Watson to my Sherlock? Maybe I could show you a few things about being a detective."

The Pianist blinked as she shifted slightly, before resting her cheek against his. "That sounds like a tall order. I don't know if I could ever pick up what you do Sai."

"You don't give yourself enough credit Kaede. It's just a matter of being a stickler for details. Sometimes it's not a matter of finding the obvious answer, but finding what's missing." Shuichi mused as he reached out and struck one of the keys. "If I were to play a single note that was off in a piece, I'm sure you'd notice right?"

"Well yeah but that's because I've trained my ears to pick up on things like that. To solve crimes though? I mean that seems like a tall order." The blonde mused.

"Training your senses is all part of being a great detective though. Here's an example for you. Sherlock Holmes was able to determine his partner Watson had been in the military, the moment they shook hands. He had such a keen eye for detail, he could make what seemed like crazy leaps in logic. I just want you to be able to solve cases in case I'm not here to help." The boy offered quietly.

The mirth faded from Kaede as her expression soured. "Shuichi where is this coming from? Don't talk like that. Of course you'll be here."

Saihara shook his head. "I want to believe that Kaede, but it's better to be a warrior in a garden then a gardener in a war. Meaning it's better to be prepared and not need it, then need it and not have it."

The blonde huffed as she stood up, before folding her arms. "Well you know how to ruin a mood. Jeez and I was really enjoying this." she pouted slightly.

The Ultimate Detective slowly rose to his feet, before abruptly hugging the girl from behind. His hands locking and settling against her stomach. "I'm sorry for upsetting you Kaede. I'm not giving up by any means. I just want to know that the person I care about most is gonna be in good hands. That if something were to happen to me or Kiri that you all would be alright."

A flush graced the girl's face at his words. "Sai how did you get so much more confident?"

"I have someone special to thank for that. Someone I want to keep safe." Shuichi said softly as he rested his head against hers.

"Ok I'll do my best. Just please don't talk about you not being here. I don't want to even imagine that." The blonde murmured quietly. "So where do we start?"

"With the basics." Saihara answered as he kissed the top of her head, before releasing her.

* * *

 **2:32 P.M Day Thirty-Three**

 **Second Floor**

 **Classroom 2-B**

"Let me begin by saying that I don't trust you. However I'm inclined to believe what you and Soda found the other day was legitimate." Kyoko said as she rested her hip against a desk as she folded her arms.

"Of course. You don't trust me, but you can't imagine why Kazuichi would feel the need to deceive anyone. Besides I'm sure it also offers you some much needed answers. In particular about your father. Jin Kirigiri? That is your father isn't it?" Komaeda asked as he eyed the lavender haired girl.

Kirigiri frowned a moment, but eventually nodded her head. "Yes. I've been searching for answers about him. In fact I wanted to become enrolled here in order to reconnect with him. Since we awoke and I began to regain my memories, I've been plagued by a number of questions. What if he was the Mastermind? He ordered this building to be secured. It would have been easy for someone in his position to set all of this in motion. However while I don't have tangible proof, I truly believe this is not his doing. I do wish to believe his intention was to protect us." She paused as she stared off into the distance. "If that's true though, it's highly unlikely that he's still alive."

Nagito nodded his head faintly. "Yes I must say that does make a great deal of sense. Which of course brings up a valid question. If the students admitted only consisted of 77-B,78, & 79 then it is also likely the Mastermind is among that number."

"While that does make a great deal of sense, let us not forget that Kotoko's presence proves at the very least someone had the means of bypassing the shutdown or that she was already here." Kirigiri mused with a thoughtful expression. "In any case I'm almost certain that the culprit or culprits were already among us when this school was shut off."

"Well conventional wisdom would suggest the real Hiyoko Saionji is our culprit. To have taken such measures to hide the fact she wasn't really among us? That's quite telling wouldn't you say?" Komaeda mused as he folded his arms.

Kyoko nodded her head slightly. "Yes it is telling however there is one thing that bothers me. If it really is Saionji, why was Monokuma so nonchalant about returning her identity and confirming Hiyoko wasn't present?"

A thin smile spread across Nagito's face. "Well as I see it there are two possibilities. Either it's simple at Hiyoko simply doesn't care that we've learned her role in this or there's a more troubling thought. Perhaps everything involving Kotoko and Hiyoko is a red herring. The human mind tends to lean on the easiest solution, while rejecting the more obscure one."

The Lavender haired girl stared at him a moment as her lips pulled into a fine line. "That's a troubling thought. However the idea of misleading us in such a way seems highly probable."

* * *

 **3:11 P.M Day Thirty-Three**

 **Second Floor**

 **Archive**

Ryoko's gaze flitted up from the book she was reading, as she noticed Kazuichi and Kaito standing in the doorway. "Yes? Can I help you with something?" She asked as she arched a single brow.

Kazuichi coughed uncomfortably, before receiving an elbow in the side from the Astronaut. "W-What's up?" he asked before offering a nervous smile.

"Clearly I'm reading. Why are you both acting so strange?" She stared intently between the pair.

Kaito offered a enthusiastic smile. "Well you see Soda here has something he wants to ask you."

"Oh?" The Amnesiac asked as she scrutinized the pink haired boy a moment. "Then why does he need you for that?"

"Hey point taken! Kazuichi bro you got this!" Momota said as he grinned at the mechanic before quickly retreating.

"KAITO! What the heck man?!" Soda sputtered a moment, before rubbing the back of his head sheepishly as he faced the girl once more. "So I was wondering if maybe like to do something for fun?"

The redhead stared at him a moment as her brow furrowed slightly. "But I'm already doing that right now."

"Well I mean something else? Maybe go for a swim or something later?" Soda suggested with a nervous grin.

"You realize that after nearly drowning, I'm scared of going near that place right?" The Amnesiac sighed. "Kazuichi what are you really asking?"

The boy rubbed his palms together. "W-Well I just wanted to get to know you better. A lot of my friends are gone now and it just feels like there's a hole in my chest." he said as his demeanor soured. "Sorry I'm just bothering you. I'll just go tinker in the workshop or something." he muttered as he started to turn towards the door.

"Wait. You look like a puppy that's been kicked. We can do something if you want?" The Amnesiac suggested.

A renewed look of energy filled the Mechanic's eyes. "Really? You mean that?!" He exclaimed as he turned around.

"I said so didn't I?" The girl asked with a slightly amused look, as she rested a hand against her chin. "Have you ever played Shogi?"

"Played? I practically invented the game." Kazuichi boasted as he took a seat across form the girl.

"Careful Soda. Pride before the fall." The Amnesiac mused as she tapped her index finger against the table. "For fun why don't we put some stakes on it?"

"Stakes?" Kazuichi questioned as his eyes widened.

"Yeah just something to make it more interesting." Ryoko mused as she reached for the nearby Shogi board.

"Alright then. You have a deal. If I win you have to agree to go on a date with me!" Kazuichi exclaimed with a wild grin.

The Redhead blinked at his enthusiasm. "A date huh? Alright fair enough. If I win though you have to do anything I say for a week."

"Crap! That's so not fair." The boy muttered as he began biting his nails.

"What you afraid of a girl Soda?" A playful smirk appeared on the girl's face.

"Heck no! You're on!" Kazuichi exclaimed with a confident expression.

* * *

 **4:01 P.M Day Thirty-Three**

 **First** **Floor**

 **Sauna**

"Akane don't you think you were just a little hard on the boys this morning?" Asahina asked as she adjusted her towel slightly.

The Gymnast snorted. "Nah they're fine. If anything you're too soft."

The Swimmer's eyes widened as she shook her head vigorously. "I'm not too soft with Koto. Right guys?" she glanced around the room expectantly.

Sakura coughed as she shifted slightly, before shutting her eyes. "You're only being true to your nature."

"Wow Oogami couldn't even defend you that time Donuts." Mukuro chuckled softly as she reached out and pressed an index finger against the girl's cheek.

"So what if I'm a push over? It's not a bad thing right? Maki how do you handle Momota?" the swimmer asked as her gaze settled on the dark haired girl.

Harukawa instantly glowered hating being the center of attention. "I'm not sure I understand what you're asking."

"Oh bullshit. That guy follows you around like a lost puppy. Even when you push him away he just comes back harder than before." Owari grinned earning a scowl from the Assassin.

"Momota is not a dog. He is however frustrating and ridiculously stubborn. I've never met anyone like him." Maki pouted slightly as she pulled her towel taut.

Asahina clapped her hands together as she leaned forward, her towel threatening to fall loose. "You really do love him don't you? I bet Miki is so happy to see her brother happy." She practically squealed.

Maki's jaw fell open as her face flushed a bright hue, before she quickly averted her gaze. "Don't put words in my mouth. I have just come to tolerate his presence."

"Well you must enjoy tolerating him a lot, considering how much time you spend with the guy." Mukuro offered the girl a devious smile.

"At least I'm not involved in the midst of some bizarre love triangle." Harukawa sighed softly.

"Hey that's not fair! We both agreed we were happy with this arrangement." Hina whined.

"Heh that squirt must be a smooth operator." Akane snorted slightly.

Oogami shook her head. "I'm not sure if it's that or just dumb luck."

The Ultimate Soldier sighed. "Look maybe we should talk about something else?"

There was brief pause, before Akane cracked a grin. "Alright so is it just me or are your breasts getting bigger Aoi?"

A mortified look crossed the swimmer's face as she promptly thrust her hand out, before covering the other girl's mouth. "AKANE! Do you have to always say the first thing that comes to your mind?!" she sputtered as her face was flushed in embarrassment.

"I'm not sure why you're so sensitive about it. Gaining weight in various places is only natural during pregnancy. In fact you probably shouldn't spend too much time in here." Maki mused quietly as she leaned back and shut her eyes.

Akane's eyes widened as she pried Aoi's hand away. "HOLY CRAP! You're preggers? That's just freaking crazy, and here I thought you were such a prude Hina."

Mukuro sighed as she planted a hand against her face. "Akane you're going to make her pass out if you keep embarrassing her like this."

"N-No I'm fine, but how did you know?" Hina asked nervously as she stared over at Maki.

The girl had her eyes closed, however she tilted her head ever so slightly. "Child Caregiver remember? I've seen many pregnant women. I noticed the signs physically and emotionally. You've also begun eating a lot more and mixing strange combinations."

Sakura stared at the dark haired girl in surprise. "So you've known for a while then?"

"Of course. Though I didn't see the sense in announcing it to the world. I assumed Akane already knew or I wouldn't have said anything." Harukawa mused softly.

"Hey forget short,dark, and broody. If you need someone to watch over your kid, I'm your girl! I'm freaking great with kids!" Akane exclaimed as she threw an arm around Asahina's neck.

A sudden chuckle escaped Mukuro. "Hina at this rate you're going to have a small army of godmothers."

Aoi sheepishly rubbed her palms together. "Well the more the merrier right?"

* * *

 **5:19 P.M Day Thirty-Three**

 **Second Floor**

 **Arcade Hall (Pizzeria)**

"Ugh I'm gonna be so sore tomorrow." Hajime groaned as he slumped into his chair as he stared at the greasy slice of pizza remaining on his plate.

"No joke man. I don't know Akane does that everyday." Naegi chuckled half heartedly.

"Jeez stop being such fucking wimps." Miu snickered as she looked between the pair.

"Alright then Iruma you can go spar with Akane tomorrow, and see how you feel afterwards." Hajime countered with a sharp look.

"Whoa now I didn't say shit about that. I'm just saying what did you two knuckleheads expect?" The Inventor smirked.

"If you both like I can bring some heating pads from the Hospital? They might help with that soreness." Mikan said quietly, before taking a small bite out of her slice.

"Mikan you really are a saint!" Naegi exclaimed with a grin as he picked a pepperoni off of his slice, before eating it.

Nanami offered a mischievous smile. "You know if you two are nice enough to the right people, you could get a massage." She suggested.

"Oh or you could always ask Big Sis! She give's the best massages!" Kotoko exclaimed.

"Jeez Koko you eat like a piggy!" Miu said though her typical bite wasn't present as she picked up a napkin, before dabbing at the sauce on the girl's face.

The Pink haired girl offered a slightly embarrassed expression, but didn't protest the attention she was receiving.

"Heh you know I think if I asked another girl for a massage, I'd be in the doghouse for a while." Hinata chuckled.

"You and me both. I'd rather suffer with the pain." Naegi laughed.

"That's why I said it's important to ask the right people." Nanami said before a chorus of laughter filled the room.

"Heya Fuji since they brought it up. Think you can oil me up later?" Miu said as she wiggled her eyebrow suggestively at the petite boy.

"M-Miu we really shouldn't talk about that kind of stuff here." He stammered horribly before being silenced as she pressed a finger against his mouth.

"Good call. We'll talk about it later." Iruma snickered at the boy's mortified expression.

"I'm afraid I don't understand the problem. I too enjoy being oiled up. It helps my mechanical components to run at optimal efficiency." Keebo mused with a small smile.

"Keebo I'll explain later buddy." Naegi laughed sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head.

* * *

 **6:54 P.M Day Thirty-Three**

 **Second Floor**

 **Archive**

"Ryoko! Do I really have to wear this freaking outfit?! Kirumi might be able to pull it off, but this is just horrible." Kazuichi groaned as he clumsily approached where she was seated with a tray in his arms.

"Now Soda we made a deal. You agreed to do anything and I'd say I won rather soundly." She red head smiled as she peered up from her book.

 _'That's the understatement of the century. That had to be fastest Shogi game in the history of mankind.'_ The Mechanic mused, before letting out a sigh. "Fine but why the outfit?"

A devious smile flitted to the girl's lips. "What I think you look cute in it. It's a lot better than that dirty jumpsuit. You're a perfect maid."

"I really know how to get myself into the craziest damn situations." He muttered as he slowly sat a tea cup in front of her.

Ryoko cleared her throat as she stared at the boy expectantly.

A huff escaped the pinked haired mechanic as he weakly bowed his head. "Is there anything else I can get for you Master Otonsashi?" he asked almost mechanically.

"Oh thank you for asking Soda! I'd love to have something sweet to go with my tea. I think Kirumi made some rice cakes earlier. Would you fetch me some?" she asked as she took a small sip of her drink.

"You know you could have asked me that, before I walked ALL the way back up here." The boy groaned as he tucked the tray under his arm unceremoniously.

"Yes but that wouldn't have been any fun. Don't be such a spoilsport. You wanted to help me have fun right? I'm having a blast!" she mused as she smiled sweetly up at him.

 _'Someone's a closet sadist, but a deal's a deal.'_ He thought as he rubbed the back of his head. "Alright I'll be back before you know it."

"Thank you Soda!" she said with a flicker of smirk, as she watched the boy stalk off.

* * *

 **7:42 P.M Day Thirty-Three**

 **Third** **Floor**

 **Casino Room**

"Again." Celestia said in a quiet tone, without paying any mind to the Animatronic sitting in front of her.

The Gambler watched as the bear quickly dealt out the Queen of Spades, followed quickly by the Ace of Diamonds. "I do believe that's twenty one yet again." she offered softly as she watched the bear quickly deal a series of cards, before busting at twenty-two.

"What a shame. I believe this is mine." she mused as she reached down and picked up a stack of coins, before slowly pushing herself up.

In all honesty the Gambler hadn't come here to be in her element.

She'd come here as a distraction.

A means to get her mind off of the looming issue that lay on the horizon.

Thus far however, it was failing miserably.

The simple fact was that by this point tomorrow she would be exposed.

She wondered in a macabre manner, how long it would take until one of the others killed her?

Celestia had little faith in anyone. Fuyuhiko was surprisingly understanding and she had even enjoyed the time they'd spent together. However his forgiveness would not be shared.

Of course there was Aoi who to her credit must have been a saint in a former life.

Celestia still couldn't fathom how the girl could be so forgiving, and had continued to make a concerted effort to approach her.

She was quite certain that they were in fact anomalies.

At some point along the way she had lost her nerve. She wasn't Taeko Yasuhiro and yet she wasn't Celestia Ludenberg either. Surely her cold and calculating persona should have had no issue with doing what was necessary. However here she was on the cusp of exposure, with no intention of acting on the motive. When they all learned the truth she would be surrendering control to someone else's hand. To whomever decided to strike first.

Whoever she was now, she still refused to let anyone dictate her own fate.

All along she had been considering the fact, that she'd kill any and everyone if she had to iin order to survive. Those who only looked after someone else, usually ended up being used in the process.

Celestia Ludenburg wasn't a helpless girl, and she certainly wasn't going to be a victim in this game.

She was such a skilled liar that she could even convince herself at times.

Ever since she'd faltered at killing Aoi, she had been considering her options.

However no matter what train of thought she followed, she'd arrived at a single destination. She had no future.

If she were to refuse to kill Asahina she'd been exposed as the mole. She didn't liken her odds in that regard. It would only be a matter of time till another motive came around. She'd undoubtedly be put into the crosshairs or worse yet forced to kill someone, only to be subjected to some gruesome punishment outside of her own control.

On the other hand the more she thought about it, the less she was certain Monokuma would have actually honored his agreement even if she'd kill Asahina.

What guarantee did any of them have of living, when all was said and done?

She had considered giving Asahina the gun for her protection, and simply hanging herself in her own quarters.

It would have been dark a tribute to her own mother's demise. As selfish as she was, after some thought she ultimately decided handing a pregnant woman a weapon was probably just as damning as if she'd pulled the trigger herself.

Someone would try to get the gun from her, or maybe Aoi would panic to protect herself and end up a killer. Ultimately sentencing herself and her babies to death.

Celestia had settled on a different means. Hanging while dramatic, could go horribly wrong. She wanted her death to be quick and painless. Hopefully Grand Bois Cheri Ludenberg would forgive her for her not returning.

So here she was yet again. Sitting alone at a card table, playing a game of Solitaire. The revolver rested next to the deck of cards.

Why had she come here? Maybe she'd hoped to find some solace, before fading into oblivion.

The Gambler flipped a card up only to feel herself illicit a series of giggles.

'The King of Hearts, The Suicide King.

 _'Well as if I needed any further provocation. I suppose in terms of a setting, it's not a castle. But I suppose it'll suffice.'_ she thought as one of her pale hands reached down, before gripping at the handle of the revolver.

Her chest rose and fell repeatedly as slowly closed her ruby eyes. She slowly placed the barrel against her temple, before shivering slightly. The metal was colder than she'd expected.

It would all be over so quickly.

No more Lies.

No more Gambles.

Just the Void.

"The fuck do you think you're doing?!" A voice snapped her out of her reverie.

Her ruby eyes opened suddenly as she shot a glare at the baby faced gangster who stood a good twenty feet away.

"GOD DAMMIT! Fuyuhiko. Can't I even die in fucking peace, without you having to put your two damn cents in?!" Her normal demeanor was gone. She was emotional and furious. Which were rarely seen facets from Celestia.

"Why the hell would you fucking do this? Weren't you the one who said nothing would fucking stop her? What happened to that damn girl?" Fuyuhiko growled.

He seemed outraged as he stalked closer. "Now's not the time to quit. Now is when you fucking fight!"

* * *

 _ ***FLASHBACK***_

 _An actual smile played on Celestia's lips, as she idly twisted locks of raven hair around her index finger. She slowly paced around one of the Poker Tables,as she gazed around._

 _There were dozens of different card tables, with a variety of different games. Each table much like the Pizzeria on the second floor, possessed a Animatronic Monokuma-like creation that seemed to serve as the House in this Casino. There were also a variety of roulette wheels and slot machines that were spread across the room. Much like the prize corner each table and machine, seemed to accept Monokuma tokens as a form of currency._

 _"I must say I'm rarely impressed. This quite a setup though." She mused with light smile as she walked the length of the room._

 _"Hm. Reminds me of some of my families joints. Though this shit is pretty fucking nice. If you omit the damn bears." Fuyuhiko scowled slightly as he folded his arms. The gangster leaned against one of the slot machines as he quietly watched the Gambler._

 _"Yes I could do without them as well." Celeste mused quietly as she rested her hip against one of the card tables. "While I don't lament being in a place that feels so much like home, It does beg the question. Why a school would have a casino?"_

 _Kuzuryu offered a grunt in response. "As if any fucking thing makes sense in this place. Who's ever heard of a school having an arcade either?"_

 _"Fair enough. Least these serve as welcome distractions to our current predicament." She offered a pleasant smile towards the gangster._

 _"Hmph you're pretty good about putting a show on with that pretty face of yours. I know a fucking fake smile when I see it though." he actually laughed. "You're not like the rest of them. I'm guessing it's never once occurred to you that you won't make it out of this shitty place."_

 _Celestia slowly walked forward, dragging her clawed finger along the card table. She stopped a foot or so away, as she allowed a small smirk to play on her lips. "Everything I have has required me risking everything. There's too much I want out of life, to die in this hole. However I'm not an idiot. By now I've seen six executions, it's clear to me that it's to my benefit to do what I must to survive. However I know when to gamble and when not to." she said as she extended her digit, before tracing his cheek slowly. With anymore pressure she'd break the skin._

 _The Gangster smirked. "Read my fucking mind. I don't trust hardly anyone here, but I don't intend to stop. Not until I get the chance to kill whoever the fuck is behind this shit myself. " his mirth faded slightly._

 _"All these god damn people. Every time they pull some shit, they're doing exactly what the bear wants. " he growled._

 _"You shouldn't try so hard to push people away, it doesn't suit you. If you don't want to be a part of your family, just walk away from it." she mused with a twitch of her pale lips._

 _Fuyuhiko's eyes widened. "The fuck? How the shit did you?"_

 _Celestia rolled her eyes. "I'm not some prophet like the dear departed Hiro. It's just a matter of odds and reading people. Family business? Togami only sees his family name, you're the only who walks around with an air of disdain all the time. Well the unless Pekoyama is with you, I suppose that is the sole exception." She mused quietly._

 _"You're a fucking scary broad. You know that?" he shook his head slightly._

 _Celestia offered a smirk. "Fuyuhiko dear. It's my charm."_

 _ ***End Flashback***_

* * *

"Fuyu don't come another step closer. I'll fucking do it." Celestia hissed as she narrowed her eyes.

For the first time since his arrival the boy stopped, a small look of worry was evident on his face. "Alright your fucking highness. Now why don't you fucking calm down and tell me what the shit you're thinking?"

The Gambler felt the barrel trembling against her temple, but she made no move to remove it. "You of all people are trying to talk me down? I already told you that I'm the damn mole. I couldn't fucking do what the bear wanted, and I'm not going to be his victim or anyone else's. If I fucking die, it's because I made the choice." she screamed as her vivid red eyes stared at him.

"You're not gonna fucking die. I'm not gonna let anything happen to ya. " Fuyuhiko offered quietly.

The Gambler hesitated. "Why are you doing this? Why are you trying so hard?" she asked her eyes still bore into him intently.

Kuzuryu frowned. "Because I owe ya one. You think I didn't want to do what you're doing right now after Peko died? You stayed with me all the time. Kept me from losing my shit when I was on the verge of snapping. I know you said you were only doing it for Pekoyama, but occasionally I'd see you smile and I know that shit wasn't fake."

Celestia let out a mirthless laugh, as she pressed the barrel harder against her temple. "Noticed that huh? Guess my acting needs work. Though I don't think I'll have the chance to refine it. Now if you'll kindly fuck off Fuyu? I'd like to do this in peace."

"No. Not fucking happening. Put the damn gun down. You're doing the same thing the others did. Trying to take the easy goddamn route. You don't get to fucking check out early. That's bullshit." he cursed as he hesitantly took another step towards her.

Celestia felt her throat clench. "Don't you understand ? I'm the mole. If I pull this trigger, no one has to become a blackened to take me out. It'll be the easiest damn trial. I'm pretty sure no one will mourn me.." she mused her lips twitching slightly into a sad smile.

The Gangster gritted his teeth. "There's always someone who fucking cares. Don't be such a selfish bitch. Face your goddamn problems head on. I thought of all people you'd be happy to be beside me ,when we bash the mastermind's fucking head in."

"I'm not being fucking selfish. Don't you understand you moron? If I pull this trigger only one person has to die instead of two. Don't fucking take this from me. It's one of the few decent things I've ever done for anyone." she yelled as her composure continued to slip. Tears began to spill out of her eyes, causing her black mascara to begin running.

"You really fucking believe that? That piece of shit bear wants you to either kill someone or probably do this. Don't do what that fucker wants. As long as you're still fucking breathing, he still hasn't won. So fuck em." Fuyuhiko spat as he took another couple of steps closer. Now he was only five feet or so away.

"To be such asshole. You're trying awfully damn hard to save me. Why?" She asked her voice a bit more somber now, as her eyes displayed a vulnerability she'd not shown another soul in years.

"Because I lost someone who I loved, because they did what that damn bear wanted. It got them killed. Don't be that fucking person. Fight." he said his voice softer than she'd ever heard, and yet it was impassioned. He was desperate to stop her. To save her.

Celestia felt her walls crumbling as her arm tensed for a moment, before she slowly allowed her hand containing the revolver to clatter against the table.

The Gangster wordlessly stalked closer as he pried the gun from her hand. "I'm gonna hold on to this."

"They'll turn against me tomorrow when they find out. I can't blame them. You've just delayed the inevitable." she offered in a broken voice as her head was bent low.

"Yeah we'll I'll tell them to fuck off if they try anything. " he muttered as he took a seat next to her, before huffing. "Besides I have an idea to keep you safe."

Celestia sniffed as she wiped her sleeve against her eyes. "Keep me safe? What in the world are you talking about?" she asked in a soft voice.

Fuyuhiko loosened his jacket, before draping it over her shoulders. "Just have faith in me alright? I've got a plan." he muttered, before rolling his jaw. "Pick a game. I don't care what it is."

"You sure about that Fuyu? I don't know if I feel like letting you win." She murmured softly.

"Still here aren't I? So deal." He said offering her a small nod.

The Gambler felt a rare smile pull at her lips.

He was staying to make sure she was alright.

It was such a ridiculous gesture, of course she was far from fine, and yet she couldn't remember the last time anyone had ever gone out of their way for her. At least not without there being some sort of personal gain.

Tomorrow would be a nightmare, but at least for now tomorrow was still possible.

* * *

 _ **26 Survivors Remain**_

* * *

 ***AN*** **I kept the last scene with Fuyuhiko/Celestia pretty close to the original version. Honestly it was one of my favorite scenes in that original fic. So it's one I wanted to carry over here.**

 **darknessking6**

 _I love when people start to create unique ships due to interactions in fics. I actually have enjoyed the back and forth between those two as well. They're both quite adorable._

 **Natsukumo1000**

 _Haha well I think you'll find that out very soon ;)_

 **The Kobold Necromancer**

 _Thank you so much for pointing out that goof up in the last chapter. It's been fixed. Also I couldn't resist doing that with Akane. Mainly because it's been such a running gag in the fandom of how the heck she defies physics._

 **SuperedX**

 _At first I had this Mastermind mimicking Junko, but as time has gone they have created their own persona. So I'm glad that shows._

 **ThePLOThand**

 _Oooh excellent choices. Curious to see what you add to it as the fic goes on!_

 **AwakeningFates**

 _Yeah I never understand the description of Shirogane being plain? I mean why because she wears glasses? She's clearly not plain._

 **s0ul**

 _Huh that's an interesting point. Honestly I don't really concern myself with who killed who gender wise. Though I guess if you want to really split hairs, Aoi killed Ibuki. HAHHAHA I WIN!_

 **Monokenny and Benji**

Lol oh did I now? I bet a majority of people are still waiting for Ryoko to suddenly snap.

 **Luckenhaft**

 _Can I just say that my favorite nickname you've created is Timebomb-Chan. I swear I crack up every time I see it._

 **Pokemon Trainer Tom**

 _Hey thanks as always for catching that mistake. I try my best, but with so many characters slip ups are just bound to happen xD_

 **Lexa**

 _Yeah I try to focus on the Talent Development Plan when I think about some of the interactions with characters. I feel that having these smaller moments, make them feel more established in the serious points in the fic. Hopefully you also become more attached in the process._

 **ToonGuy**

 _Yeah Kotoko's mom is really the worst of the worst._

 **danieltruong1917**

 _I think after Pekoyama/Harukawa's tryst everyone is going to assume that haha._

 **DanganMachin**

 _That's an excellent thought. =)_

 **doomqwer**

 _Shirogane certainly is that haha._

 **McdrilaX**

 _Well that sequence was meant to be lighthearted and not taken seriously lol._

 **Trygve11**

 _Fair enough. When you're doing dialogue heavy chapters, it's always a challenge to avoid being redundant. So I'll try to avoid using it TOO much._

 **YumiStar**

 _Yumi! Are you suggesting Ouma isn't just a little angel?_

 **Cinderfall201**

 _Oh goodness. They were both hard because of the brutality of the execution. However I'd probably have to say Owada. Only because I sympathized with him more as a character at this point in the story, where as Angie wasn't quite as forgivable. Regardless I'd never wish such a horrible fate on anyone._


	83. Chapter 83: Massacre

***AN*** **This Chapter contains content that is not suitable for all audiences, viewer discretion is advised.** **Also this chapter includes references to all canon material, including novels, games, and anime. Some of which are more obscure than others.**

* * *

 **Chapter 83: Massacre**

 **9:05 P.M Day Thirty-Three**

 **Future Foundation Quarters**

 **Interrogation Room**

"Ryota Mitarai. You've been off the grid for quite some time. In fact many assumed that you died in the calamity that followed the rise of Despair. Yet here you are." Munakata said as he stared down at the disheveled, gaunt looking boy. "As you might imagine we have a great many questions for you." Munakata said as he stared down at the handcuffed teen.

Ryota feebly looked up as he worked his jaw a moment. "I'm not with the despairs. You have no reason to hold me like this."

"Tch enough of your damn lies. The Future Foundation knows that it was you that was behind that viral video. Do you have any idea how many god damn people have died thanks to that?" Juzo screamed as he slammed his fist into the table in front of Ryota.

"Perhaps if you want answers you should give him a chance to speak for himself. It's been proven that applying undo pressure on an individual does not produce better results. At the very least we can surely hear what he has to say can't we?" A voice said as an elderly man stepped into the room.

"Chairman I'm surprised to see you down here. If this boy is in fact affiliated with the despairs, it could be the tipping point we're looking for." Munakata scowled. "We still haven't heard anything from Towa City."

"Don't let your desire to be reunited with Chisa cloud your judgement. Mitarai was it? Why don't you tell us what you do know? Help us understand so we can get past these unpleasantries." Tegan offered the boy a tired smile.

Ryota twiddled his thumbs a moment, as he looked between the trio. "It is true that my framework was used for the despair broadcast. However that was never it's purpose. In fact all I wanted was to create animations that would bring hope to the world. Someone in Hope's Peak twisted my design into something grotesque, and turned it against the world. It became the most despair inducing weapon the world has ever seen." he shuddered softly.

"If a word of that is fucking true, then why the hell were you hiding in a hole? Gozu found you squatting in the middle of nowhere. Only the guilty run." Juzo gritted his teeth together.

"No that's not true! I was scared, but like you guys I was worried about the Despairs. Shortly after the initial despair broadcast, I shared a second video to remedy the first. At first I thought all the damage had been undone, but I didn't realize that my message hadn't reached all of those affected. Of course you all know how bad things spiraled out of control. Instead of hiding with the rest of the Hope's Peak survivors, I wanted to undo what had been done. Unfortunately my video was destroyed and I've been trying to recreate it and find a way of reaching the rest of the world." Mitarai said before falling silent.

Munakata's eyes narrowed slightly. "Then you have at least some knowledge of those who were affected by the broadcast? Up until now we've only been able to speculate. The Despairs and their followers always wear masks."

"Y-Yes of course. My broadcast never reached Class 76 or Class 77-A. I believe there is likely others beyond that, but I know for a fact they were among those still suffering from the video." Ryota said.

Juzo's eyes widened. "No fucking way. Are you absolutely fucking sure about that kid? Now's not the time to make fucking jokes." he said as he suddenly grasped the boy by the collar.

"I swear everything I'm saying is true!" Ryota cried.

Kyosuke's brow furrowed. "Then despair has infiltrated the Future Foundation. We've become compromised."

* * *

 **9:38 P.M Day Thirty-Three**

 **Towa City**

 **Monokuma Factory**

"Like I've already said, the Foundation Agents have been dealt with. It was nothing short of a massacre." Chisa mused with a bright smile, as she laced her arms behind her back.

 _ **"Hahaha! Massacre! Banzaaai! M to the A to the motherfuckin' "ssacre"! Oh yeah! Massacre, what an awesome word! It's downright magical! It has a great ring to it, a beat to it, the beatbox beating of my heart!"** _Kurokuma exclaimed in his accented voice as he paced back and forth.

The fully black version of Monokuma eyed Yukizome intently, before tapping his paw against his chin. _**"So what'ya doing here if them stiffs are gone? Can't ya see I'm a busy bear?"**_

"Oh I can see that. It's just that we have just a teensy little problem. Seems like some of our hostages slipped through the cracks. I could use some help finding our lost little lambs." Chisa mused as she rocked back and forth on her feet.

 _ **"Yeesh what a bother. Why should the great Monaca have to dirty her paws with your business huh?"** _The bear asked as he puffed at his cigar.

"Now Now Kuro! That's no way to talk to our guest is it?" A soft voice said as the sight of an electric wheelchair, rounded the end of one of the assembly lines.

The girl seated there had short green hair tied with a red ribbon, and matching eyes with a distinct manji pattern in her iris. She wore a knee-length black dress with a decal of a pelvis and spine on its back. She had on a silver badge on the collar of her dress. "Did Big Sis send you?" Monaca asked with a sickly sweet smile as she laced her hands into her lap.

Chisa eyed the girl a moment, before settling a hand on her hip. "In a manner of speaking, I'm here on her behalf. I was just telling Kurokuma that I've misplaced some hostages. I could certainly use some help tracking them down."

The green haired girl smiled as she balanced a tray in her lap, before rolling forward. "Cookie Miss Yukizome?" she offered sweetly.

"Don't mind if I do." Chisa mused as she picked one up, before taking a small bite.

"As for your request I do have to wonder what Big Sis would say, if she knew her Despairs had messed up so bad. She might even wonder why she keeps you all around in the first place." Monaca giggled as she drummed her hand along the arm of her wheelchair.

"Sweetie if that's a threat you're going to have to try a bit harder. Besides didn't you get the memo?" Chisa smirked as she licked her lips.

"Memo?" Monaca questioned as she arched a single brow.

"Junko is letting someone else run the show. She's now a player in the game, just like everyone else. She even went as far as wiping her own memories." Chisa mused.

"That's preposterous. Big Sis would never relinquish her throne, besides she was grooming me to succeed her. If this your idea of a joke, I could always show you what an army of Monokuma are capable of." Monaca's innocent smile flitted away, before being replaced with a malevolent gaze.

"There you go again. You really don't understand Enoshima do you? It's not about winning or losing. It's only about despair. Like a drug addict Junko has had to up her dosage, to get the same high again. So she turned her mantle over to someone else, just so she could experience the feeling of embracing despair all over again." Chisa said as she curled a strand of hair around her finger.

"Let's say all of this is true. Just who did she leave in charge if not you or me?" Monaca asked with a hollow expression.

Chisa giggled as she pressed an index finger against her lips. "That's one of Junko's greatest secrets. You wouldn't want to ruin the surprise for yourself would you?"

"And yet you seem to know." Towa countered with an annoyed expression, as she rolled backwards a few feet.

"Well it was important that someone knew about the shake up in command. However I was informed to treat them as if they were Enoshima. If you truly love your big sis you'll do the same and help me." Yukizome said as she eyed the girl intently.

Monaca turned away as her brow knitted together. "A single battalion should be enough and my warriors will go with them. I take it they're to be captured alive?"

"Yup though you should be fine even if they're missing a few pieces, so long as they're still kicking." The Housekeeper said with a vivid smile.

* * *

 **9:51 P.M Day Thirty-Three**

 **Towa City**

 **Sewers**

"When you said you'd find refuge somewhere, this wasn't what I had in mind." Hiroko sighed as she folded her arms across her chest.

Kenshiro offered the woman a sympathetic smile. "My apologies. I just meant that it was clear of enemies. It seems that surviving populace has taken to this sewer system." he mused as he gaze around the dimly lit chamber. Inside dozens of people were huddled together.

The pink haired woman offered a faint smile. "No it's fine. I'm just glad we found somewhere to catch our breath. We've had so many close calls the last several days."

"Indeed. I noticed the children the children with you seem very fond of you. Are you their older sibling?" The Martial Artist asked as he raised a single brow.

The woman flushed slightly clearly pleased at the thought as she ran a hand through her hair. "Oh no relation, but I guess you could say that I've become protective of all of them." she mused as he gaze flitted over to the seven children that lay resting several feet away. "They were such troopers. Keeping them safe is one of the few things that kept me going. No wonder their out like a light, they haven't slept in days. I just hope I can keep them safe. "

"A noble sentiment. Of course this dwelling is only a temporary solution. It is imperative that we act before we're discovered." He said as he settled into a lotus position.

"Did you have a plan in mind? Because the last time I checked we're out manned and outgunned. To make matters worse, now there's even more of those monstrosities roaming the streets." Hagakure mused as she tapped her forearm.

"I have arrived at two goals that we must achieve. First we need to rescue the other hostages. If we can save them it removes leverage to be used against those still trapped within the Killing Game. Secondly I've learned that there is a factory in which these Monokuma are being mass produced. We must eliminate it. If we remove that we could very well cripple their activities on a global scale." Kenshiro said with a solemn expression.

"No offense tough guy, but you sure you're up for that? You look like you're on your last leg." Hiroko mused as she lit a cigarette.

The boy bowed his head. "I appreciate your concern, but I assure you I'm tougher than I look."

The older woman sighed, before exhaling a puff of smoke. "That's a tall order Ken. You think we can manage that?" she asked as she arched a brow.

"Miss Hagakure it will be me and me alone. I ask that you stay here and look after the survivors." The man said with a small smile.

"Wait? You're planning on doing this alone? Are you freaking nuts?!" She raised her voice, before immediately lowering it.

"Perhaps I am reckless however what would come for the children here if you and I perished? You've looked after them this long, I think you can help the other people here as well." He said quietly as his gaze flitted around the large chamber.

Hiroko shook her head a moment, before snuffing her cigarette out against the hard floor. "So what's your big plan? You have to have something."

Kenshiro nodded his head slightly. "For starters I will determine where all of the hostages are being held. After that, I will begin liberating them. Once everyone is freed we'll bring this nightmare crashing down, but destroying that factory."

"Hon you really don't lack for confidence do you?" She asked with a faint smile.

"I've sat caged long enough. It's time I do something. I have someone who's counting on me." Kenshiro mused softly.

* * *

 **10:16 P.M Day Thirty-Three**

 **Fourth Floor**

 **Control Room**

"Miss Yukizome I can't help, but get the impression that things aren't nearly as under control as you'd like me to think. In fact I know there not. Multiple hostages running free? That doesn't make for good despair ratings. Though I suppose if we film them being hunted, that might make for a nice ratings boost alongside the Killing Game." The Mastermind mused with a thoughtful expression.

"Monaca has offered her cooperation, With the army of Monokuma, The Warriors of Hope, and The Despairs, there's no way they can allude us for long." Chisa excited voice exclaimed from the other end of the phone.

"Careful now. Don't ever underestimate an animal backed into a corner. Let Monaca and her forces search for the escapees. I have a different mission for you and the Despairs."

"Another mission?" Yukizome question.

"Indeed. It comes to my attention that keeping up hostages for dead people is a waste of resources. If their not connected to someone still kicking in the Killing Game, kill them. Oh and record it too. That'll get everyone's blood pumping."

"You got it sir! Any reason why you're so adamant about thinning the herd?" Chisa asked.

"It's simple. The escaped Hostages are going to do one of two things. Either they'll cower and try to find a way out of Towa City, or they're going to strike back. It's a lot easier to cover less ground and less people." He mused with an unnatural smile, as he folded his hands into his lap. "Once you've killed the dead weight, I want you to condense the remaining hostages into larger groups. If they do plan a rescue their going to find it much harder."

"Leave it to me boss! There's about to be a lot less people." Yukizome exclaimed gleefully.

* * *

 **10:31 P.M Day Thirty-Three**

 **Towa City**

 **Alleyway**

"You've got nowhere left to run Sato. You may have given me the slip back in the apartment, but now your back is against the wall." The Masked girl said as she stalked forward as she dragged her machete against the wall, causing a sharp sound.

Sato had long wavy viridian hair, violet eyes, and wore the uniform of Hope's Peak Academy, with black knee high socks and white sneakers. She was rather tall as well. A scowl spread across her face. "Do your worst. I'm going to make you pay for what you did to Amami's sisters." She spat as she picked up a brick, before hurling it at the other girl.

The Despair nimbly dodged it, before bolting down the alley.

The taller girl gritted her teeth as she kicked her leg out, her foot catching the masked girl in the chest, causing her to fall backwards.

"Not so fucking tough without your damn tricks are you?" The dark haired girl hissed as she stalked forward with a murderous look in her eyes.

However she was stopped in her tracks as the masked girl pulled a handgun from beneath her skirt, before pointing it at Sato. "And I thought you were going to make me pay." her finger began to squeeze to trigger, before suddenly a metallic clang could be heard as the girl slumped over. The gun clattered to the ground.

There standing behind her was a relaxed-looking man with blue eyes and ragged blond hair. He had a pencil-thin mustache and goatee. He wore a worn down, white fedora, a faded dark blue tie and a black suit. He had a future foundation pin on his jacket.

The girl tensed up as she eyed the man warily. "Who the hell are you?"

"Jeez! That's some kind of thank you. Kids these days have such horrible manners. Name's Koichi Kizakura and I'm with the Future Foundation. I'd give you the entire spill, but now ain't the time." The man said as he tipped his fedora towards the girl.

"Fine then let's go somewhere else before more of these bastards show up." she scowled as she picked up the gun, before pointing it at the despair.

"Hey woah now! What part of discretion don't you understand? There's at least thirty Monokuma's on this street alone. You pull that trigger you're signing a death warrant. Come on. I think I know where some of the locals are holed up." The man said with a concerned expression.

"Fine have it your way." the girl said with a baleful look at the motionless girl, before she followed after the man.

* * *

 **10:42 P.M Day Thirty-Three**

 **Towa City**

 **Apartment**

"MEOW!" The massive cat exclaimed as it stared intently at the heavyset woman. The feline was large with dark grey fur, green eyes, and white tipped paws. He had a fancy frilly collar around his neck and a small bow on his tail.

"NO I will not fix you anything else. Grand Bois Cheri! Mon ame you're too picky! You can eat that or do without, I'm going to bed." The woman sighed as she loosened her apron.

"Why of all things did I get stuck with all the animals?" She sighed as she eyed the small jar that contained Fukawa's stink bug, Kameko.

The cat grumpily eyed the dish once more, before letting out a sharp hiss as the front door suddenly flew open.

"O-Oh my goodness. You could have at least knocked. Did someone else get hurt?" The portly woman asked as a silhouette appeared in the doorway.

The individual had a spear clutched in their hand, as they stalked into the room. "Calm down Mrs. Hanamura. There's no need to panic. We're just doing a routine door to door check." the massive man chuckled as he walked past her, before opening Kameko's jar.

Wordlessly he raised his fist, before crushing the bug beneath his hand. "Ugh I really should have thought that through. That's smells disgusting." he mused.

"W-WHAT in the world are you doing?!" The woman screamed in a thick accent, as she took a step backwards out of fear.

The man turned on her as he clutched the spear tighter. "Heh I figured this would be a poetic way of doing this. Like Mother like Son."

"What are you talking about?" The mother whimpered as she edged towards the kitchen.

"Heh going for a knife huh? Clever old woman. Ain't gonna happen." He laughed as he bolted towards her.

The heavy set woman ran towards the cutlery set, she reached out with a single arm before letting out a painful shudder. She stared down to see the end of the spear sticking out from her midsection. "W-Why? What did I do?" she breathed.

"Not a damn thing. That's the thing about despair, it finds both the innocent and guilty." He grinned, before wrenching the spear free causing the dying woman to collapse face first onto the floor.

The boy turned as he settled his attention on the sole survivor. Grand Bois Chéri was cowering beneath the coffee table with his hackles raised. "Oh you're one lucky cat. Seems like you've got at least one life left." he snorted.

* * *

 **10:50 P.M Day Thirty-Three**

 **Towa City**

 **Apartment**

"Please you mustn't! She's just a child!" An elderly woman cried only to be barely restrained by her husband.

Ruruka sighed dramatically. "Look if stuff like that really bothered me, I wouldn't be very good at my job. Pipe down old geezers. You should feel lucky all your grandchildren are still alive in the game."

"Now Miss Yamada. Where were we? Oh right I just offered you something tasty. Eat it or I swear I'll force it down your fat throat." The petite girl grinned.

"B-But I'm not hungry." The girl whimpered as tears sprang to her eyes.

"Oh you're not hungry? Oh gosh how insensitive of me." Ando said as she feigned pity. "Then you do need some help?"

"No please! Isn't it bad enough what you jerks did to my brother?" The girl sobbed as she took a step back, until she was against the wall.

"Oh sweetie there's no such thing as enough despair. Bottoms up." Ruruka grinned maliciously as she took the cupcake in her hand, before forcefully shoving into the other girl's mouth.

The heavy set girl let out a choking sob as she collapsed to her knees, before grasping at her throat. Her eyed bulged for a few seconds, as tears streamed down her cheeks. A pitiful sound escaped her one final time, before she slumped to the floor.

"Well that's one big problem out of the way. Emphasis on big too. Phew ain't poison amazing?" The girl giggled as she kicked the deceased girl.

"One of these days all this suffering will be returned upon you. Mark my words." The elderly man said as he held out a trembling finger towards her.

"Yeah sure it will Gramps. I hope for my sake I get to be the one to send you off to the sweet hereafter." Ruruka smirked as she pulled a pistol from her hip, before gesturing towards the door. "Well get moving. No sense in keeping you old farts in a place this size. Look at it this way, I'm doing you a favor. She's gonna start to reek." The girl said offering a malicious smile.

* * *

 **11:01 P.M Day Thirty-Three**

 **Towa City**

 **Apartment**

"Hiroki." Saki breathed, as she shook the other girl awake.

The blonde rubbed at her eyes. "What's wrong? Another bad dream?" She murmured.

"No I swear I heard something." The blue haired girl said with a nervous expression.

"You and your vibes." Hiroki shook her head as she nuzzled against the other girl's head a moment. "Want me to go check it out?"

"No just stay here with me. I don't want you to go." The girl whispered.

"Saki god you're shaking. Hey it's gonna be alright I promise." The blonde said as she hugged the younger girl.

It was at about this time that the bedroom door flung open.

There standing in the doorway was a short masked individual. "Heh sorry for not knocking ladies. Then again I'm no gentleman."

Hiroki protectively held the other girl. "What the hell do you want freak? Did someone else die?"

"Nope! Well at least not yet. We've received orders though. The boss thinks it's pointless to keep hostages for dead people. I mean it is rather stupid ain't it?" a chuckle escaped the boy as he stepped towards the bed.

"So here's what I'm thinking. You both do exactly what I say, and I'll make sure little Saki here gets a nice clean death. I mean that's fair right? I mean if she really tries hard enough, she might even enjoy herself. It be a shame to kill a virgin after all." The boy raised a pistol up, before pointing it between the pair. "So girls. How's it gonna be? Gentle or Rough?"

"Go to hell you piece of shit!" Hiroki screamed as she pushed Saki down, before throwing a lamp at the man.

"Fucking whore." The boy spat as the lamp cracked against his mask causing him to stumble backwards, as he pulled the trigger.

A whimper escaped the blonde's lip as the bullet grazed her right arm.

"Roki!" Saki cried as she stared at the girl in horror.

"Shh it's okay. It's not that bad." The blonde offered her a weak smile.

"No but it's about to get a hell of a lot worse." The boy spat he took of his mask, before wiping the blood off his face. He was far less intimidating without the mask. He sported a bowl haircut and had puffy cheeks. He had dark brown eyes. He wore a brown suit and brown pants, with a long sleeved white shirt underneath. "Looks like you elected the rough route. That's fine with me, pull another stunt like that and I'll make your suffering even worse."

"Bullshit. If you can't kill hostages of those who are still alive, you can't kill me yet." The blonde snapped as she grasped Saki's hand.

"Who said anything about killing? Once I'm done with her I can do whatever I want with you as long as your still breathing." A malicious smile spread across his face.

"Please you can do whatever you want to me, but just don't hurt her!" Saki exclaimed as tears pooled in her eyes.

Hiroki winced at the pain in her arm, she could feel blood coating her arm quickly. "Saki please don't say shit like that. Do your worst asshole. I won't let you touch her!" The blonde hissed as she stood up, seemingly to shield the other girl.

The boy stepped forward as he scoffed. "Stupid bitch. Don't you realize in this world all that matters is despair and power? Without that you're nothing." he said as he pressed the barrel of the gun against her cheek. "Because of how much trouble you've given me, I'm going to take my time enjoying this. I won't stop until she begs for death."

A look of horror filled the blonde's eyes. "What kind of monster are you?"

"Oh I'm just one of many. We're a legion of despair. You'll understand soon enough." his sadistic smile flitted away as a let out a sharp rasp, as he stared down to see a knife embedded in his chest.

"I'll never understand something like you, but I won't make you beg for death asshole." The blonde said as she pushed him backwards with her good arm.

Before he'd hit the ground the light had already flitted from his eyes.

"Hiroki is he really gone?!" Saki asked as she hesitantly stood up, and made her way towards the other girl.

The blonde swallowed uncomfortably, before forcing a weak smile. "It's over Saki. What do you say we get out of here?"

"Fine but not before we do something about your arm." The shorter girl protested.

"I know better than to argue with you, let's just make it quick alright? We have to get out of this place." Hiroki said with a determined expression as she rested a hand against her bloodied arm.

* * *

 **11:28 P.M Day Thirty-Four**

 **Towa City**

 **Apartment**

"Now which one of you should I kill first? Sometimes I can be so indecisive. Should I kill Mrs. Tanaka? or Takemichi Yukimaru?" Chisa mused as she lightly tapped their heads with the end of her aluminum bat. "Any opinion from the peanut gallery."

"Leave Mrs. Tanaka alone. She's been through enough. Just do what you're going to do to me." The brown haired boy said quietly as he squeezed his eyes shut.

"N-No don't say something like that. Please he's just a boy, spare him I beg you." The dark haired woman pleaded.

Yukizome giggled. "Gosh you guys just don't get it. I'm not going to kill just one of you. I don't leave jobs half-finished. Look at it this way, this is still less gruesome then what happened to your loved ones." She said as she raised the bat, before bringing it down violently causing a sickening crunch as connected with that back of Yukimaru's head.

The boy choked a moment as blood sprayed wildly. However before he could manage another breath the woman brought the bat down once more in quick succession killing him instantly.

The distraught mother felt her entire body shaking, as she was now covered in the boy's blood. "Why? Why are you people doing this?" She cried.

"Jeez it's always these same questions. I wish one of you would ask something more interesting. We're doing this because we can. Because we enjoy watching hope fade from people's eyes. Don't you worry you and your son will be together soon." Chisa offered a sickly sweet smile, before raising her bat once more.

A strangled cry filled the room as she swung, blood splayed across the wall in the process. Yet another life had been snuffed out.

* * *

 **12:07 A.M Day Thirty-Four**

 **Towa City**

 **Apartment**

"Was such brutality entirely necessarily Miss Togami?" The stern older man asked with a scowl, as he stared at the mutilated bodies on the floor.

"Hmph I should have known you'd figure out it was me Aloysius. Very little escapes your attention." The girl mused as she turned to face him. She wiped the blood off of her cybernetic arm as she eyed him closely. "It's nothing personal old man. There was just no reason for the Gokuhara family to exist with their son gone."

The Butler's brow furrowed deeply. "And just how many have you already hurt this evening Miss Shinobu? What has driven you to such madness?"

"I was shown a world where the only answer is despair. Nothing beyond that matters. This is the fourth stop I've made tonight though. Fortunately for you, I only have orders to kill the dead participants hostages. Someone will be here to move you shortly." She murmured as she turned towards the door.

Aloysius frowned. "Miss what would you brother say if he saw how you'd sullied the Togami name?"

A dry chuckle escaped the girl, as she paused at the door momentarily. "The name Togami means nothing anymore. Though even if he survives, Byakuya will never be able to accept that."

"Even if that is true, I believe he will not stop until he restores your family name. Because that is the kind of person Master Byakuya is." The Butler said with a sense of pride.

"Don't be so sure old man. Don't underestimate how much little it takes to destroy the human mind. Everyone has a break point. Even Byakuya."

* * *

 **1:22 A.M Day Thirty-Four**

 **Towa City**

 **Apartment**

"Well that's one down and one left to go. I guess Mrs. Yumeno didn't have a gift for magic like her daughter. Maybe if she did she would have made herself disappear." A boy laughed as he pointed a revolver at the still form of the horribly injured woman. Her clothes matched her hair from the amount of blood that soaked through them. However she was still shallowly breathing.

A look of horror filled the gaunt eyes of Taakaaki Ishimaru. "You fiend have you no honor at all?" The man gritted his teeth as he quickly pulled of his trench coat as he pressed it against the bleeding woman's wound.

"Now now. There's no need to try and help her. You're both going to the same place." The boy mused.

The man peered up as he saw the barrel of the revolver aimed at him. The boy holding it wore a white coat over a plain white shirt, long light-brown pants and white boots. The collar of his coat was adorned with a flower-shaped pin. He had a Monokuma mask covering his face.

"Take your best shot kid." The man barked as he swiftly knocked the gun out of his hand, before tackling into him.

The boy let out a string of obscenities as he fell backwards onto the glass coffee table, shattering it as shards of glass riddled his body. "Fucking shit." he hissed as he feebly looked up to see the man stalking towards him, with a murderous look in his eyes. "This is for my son." he spat as he leveled the barrel of the gun against the boy's head, before pulling the trigger.

The man spat in disgust as he quickly returned to the injured woman's side. "Hanabi come on. Don't you dare check out on me." The man said as he suddenly picked up the short statured woman, before carrying her bridal style.

The red head offered him a weak smile. "Taaka you should save your strength and leave me behind." she said as she reached out, and pressed her blood soaked hand against his face.

"Heh not a chance. That wound of yours ain't that bad. If we're leaving this hell hole, we're doing it together." he said with a determined expression. "I'm gonna get you out of this building, and we're gonna see to that wound of yours."

"Stubborn ass." she smiled half heartedly.

"I won't deny that." he replied as he carried her towards the front door.

* * *

 **2:45 A.M Day Thirty-Four**

 **Towa City**

 **Apartment Complex**

Chisa stared around the gathered group of Ultimate Despairs. They once numbered 32 in total, but now only 30 stood among them.

For once their masks were removed, which was a rare thing.

The Former Housekeeper let out a soft sigh.

"Well this could have gotten a teensy bit better. It's just hard to find good help these days." she mused as she leaned against her blood-soaked bat. "Even though we did kill dozens of people tonight, now we have four more escaped hostages. This really isn't making me look good with the guy up stairs, and I'm not talking about god." Chisa expression soured.

"I'm not sure how entirely that's our problem." The boy who spoke had a tall, slender and slightly lean stature. He had long-neck length messy black hair, which was currently matted in blue. His eyes once pale blue were a vivid ruby color now. He had a very pale complexion and clearly was attractive at one time, however his face had grotesque scarring. His skin seemed to be crudely stitched together. In fact he looked almost like a dead man walking.

"Matsuda honey. If you keep talking I'm going to finish the curb stomping that Junko started." She said with a sickly sweet smile as she held her bat towards his face.

A boy with brown hair and brown eyes adjusted his tie, before clearing his throat. "Miss Yukizome, I think we can correct the issue if given more time."

Chisa attention flickered to the boy. "Murasame. Always in the Student Council President mode. So diplomatic. Don't worry I'm not gonna bash anyone's head right now. We've already lost two people tonight and if I let myself indulge there might not be anyone else left."

"Hey Teach! I mean on the Brightside, at least we have the rest of the hostages condensed like you wanted." Ruruka said with a nervous smile.

"Oh you just had to talk. This is all your damn fault. If you hadn't been so careless, this would be under control by now. I was trying to be a good girl, but every time you open your mouth I just want to do this." Yukizome laughed manically as she suddenly brought her bat around, before mercilessly caving the girl's face in with a sickening crunch.

A pathetic whimper escaped Ando's mangled lips, before she crumpled to the floor as blood began to pool beneath her body.

"Ok so maybe I jumped the gun, by saying I wasn't going to cave anyone's face in. Let's just use this as motivation to work harder!" Yukizome giggled.

Sonosuke wordlessly knelt down as his jaw clenched.

"So big guy are we gonna have a problem? Cuz I have no problem reuniting Juliet with her Romeo." Yukizome smiled brightly down at the boy, as she pointed her bat at his head.

The Blacksmith composed himself, before slowly rising to his feet. "There is no issue. I'm ready to move on your command."

"Wonderful. See this a great learning experience. Now let's take this motivation and find our wayward hostages." Chisa exclaimed, before pulling her Monokuma mask down over her face.

The game was about to become even more fun.

* * *

 **26 Survivors Remain**

* * *

 ***AN***

 **Just as a note I decided against showing every gory detail of what happened. It felt gratuitous after a certain point. Though you can infer that a lot more people died then those shown. Basically if their a hostage to a dead person, they're dead as well now. Unless shown otherwise in this chapter. I didn't shown Komaru/Yuta and a lot of the others, because they weren't impacted as much because they weren't being targeted.**

 **I hope all of that makes sense and that the OC'S and minor characters aren't overwhelming. I don't intend to do chapters like this very often, but I felt like it served the story as a whole by showing what's happening here.**

 **DanganMachin**

 _Oh I'd say that's a safe bet ;)_

 **Natsukumo1000**

Yeah the fun is about to begin all over again.

 **Izaya Orihara 101101**

 _Don't you worry. Everyone will get their time to shine. Ouma included!_

 **Luckenhaft**

 _I think I've said it before, but Fuyuhiko is one of my favorite characters. Mainly because he has such a complex character arc in Daganronpa 2._

 **YAmomoto**

 _Well there's that sentiment that hardships can take a tough person and soften them and take a soft person and make them tougher. This doesn't apply to everyone, but it is applicable to some characters._

 **The Kobold Necromancer**

Yeah I feel like the pay off with Celestia/Fuyuhiko is a bit more earned. Mainly because I've been building on that foundation for a lot longer than in the previous fic. Also have no fear Kokichi will have his time!

 **Monokenny and Benji**

 _Oooooh My!_

 **ToonGuy**

 _I have this crazy notion that almost any dynamic can work if you build it up right. I know that some people thought I was crazy when Mahiru/Fujisaki was replaced with Miu/Fujisaki in this iteration. However I believe that a large majority have happily embraced those two._

 **SuperedX**

 _Yeah I'm really proud of it. I feel like it has a lot of emotional pay off for those two. For Celestia in particular it allows me to show a more human side apart from her mask._

 **danieltruong1917**

 _Lol that would be horribly cruel. But I'd never do that! *coughs*_

 **YumiStar**

MUAHAHA! Feel all the feelings! So I can wrench it away when they die!

 **doomqwer**

 _I think people have caught onto me now. They enjoy the fluff, but are immediately on edge. Mainly because they know something horrible is about to happen._


	84. Chapter 84: Exposed: Act One

**Chapter 84: Exposed: Act One**

 **6:37 A.M Day Thirty-Four**

 **Future Foundation Headquarters**

 **Board Room**

"Boss I don't mean to be a bother, but did we really have to meet this early?" Daisaku asked in a high pitched voice, before stifling a yawn.

"Tch can you be anymore disrespectful? This isn't some frivolous meeting. After last night's broadcast we have a lot of shit to discuss." Juzo said with a scowl.

"Calm yourself Sakakura. We have enough adversaries without fighting among ourselves." The Chairman said with a stern expression.

"Was young Mitarai of any help? I had hoped he would be a wonderful asset in our fight against the Despairs." The Great Gozu said as he folded his massive arms.

A synthetic voice could be heard from a girl seated in a nearby wheelchair. "It is my understand that Ryota's work could be the key to countering the despair epidemic."

Footsteps could be heard as Munakata appeared within the doorway. "We have yet to determine if Ryota can be trusted Miss Gekkoghara. If handed him the tools to create another video, he could create something even more repugnant. However trust is only one of the key issues we must address. Beyond that we have the escalating situation within Towa City. Having followed last night's massacre broadcast, we have confirmed at the very least some of Mitarai's claims. The Despair seemed to be comprised of members of the Class of 76 and 77-A. In a stroke of irony some of the would be victims, managed to turn the tables all of which was captured live."

"Interesting. We had assumed that many of them were simply deceased. However it also proves that Seiko of Division 4 was a mole." Tengan mused as he laced his fingers.

"So what do we do now?" Bandai asked in his high voice, as he stared at Munakata.

"We find ourselves at crossroads. We cannot be certain as to how far despair has infiltrated our organization. With possible sleeper agents, we have no means of vetting our ranks. For all I know one or more of you may be conspiring against us." Kyosuke said in a solemn manner.

"Speaking of odd. Where the hell is Koichi? Shouldn't he be here for this too?" Juzo asked as he regarded Munakata for a long moment.

A sigh escaped Kyosuke "I received a notice from him late last night. He intended to go into Towa City on his own."

"A surprisingly courageous action. I wish he had requested back up, I would have certainly been at his side." Gozu said in a deep voice.

"Then we would likely have yet another missing in action." Miaya's avatar exclaimed loudly.

"It's to my understand that a number of the hostages managed to escape. How much longer do we intend to sit by and watch? I have done so for long enough. I suggest we take formal action." Tengan said as he stared intently at Munakata.

"The Towa Group has the resources to destroy us, with any kind of normal attack. We'd be slaughtered and then there would be nothing standing between them ,and the rest of the world." Kyosuke said.

"Then we don't rely on a normal attack. We find their Achilles Heel and apply pressure. If we could somehow reach one of the survivors in Towa City, we could organize a coordinated attack." The Chairman suggested.

Juzo shook his head. "I'm all for cracking their skulls, but it still don't add up. An army of those damn bears and who knows how many of their agents to boot? Let's not forget those damn stuffed animals have explosives that can take out half a city block."

"I agree with the Chairman. We cannot simply sit idle. I have watched enough innocent children and families butchered. We just have to find out how to strike at our enemy." Gozu exclaimed.

"What about Mitarai? I mean miss Gekkoghara made a good point. If he could create a video, maybe we could use it to neutralize our enemy?" The Ultimate Farmer suggested.

Kyosuke's brow furrowed. "Even if I were willing to risk utilizing Ryota, how in the world would we be able to use that video effectively?"

"I believe I have a solution. Towa City is filled with giant screens, that are usually meant for broadcasting news. More recently though the killing game. If I can seize hold of the broadcast, we can stream our own programming for a while." The Ultimate Therapist's avatar said in a excited manner.

"How the hell do we even know if that kid's video would even change anything? Brainwashing or not maybe their brains are fried. We'd still have to get past an army of Monokuma." Juzo said with a dubious expression.

"Does the Future Foundation not stand for hope? Perhaps it is a longshot, but if we continue to wait they're won't be a planet left to save. I say we give Ryota the chance and prepare a coordinated strike." Tengan said as he stared expectantly at Munakata. "What say you Kyosuke."

The man shut his eyes a moment as he took a deep breath. "Gozu keep an eye on the kid at all times. Contact the rest of the division heads and have them on standby. Gekkoghara make sure you've made any necessary preparations." he said as he opened his eyes once more. "We're going to bring despair to it's knees."

* * *

 **6:48 A.M Day Thirty-Four**

 **Towa City**

 **Sewers**

The refuge in the sewer was far from organized. It mainly consisted of groups of survivors who were huddled together in mass.

"Ishimaru you should try to sleep. We got the bullet out and she's stable for now." Hiroko said as she eyed the gaunt man, who sat next to the sleeping red head.

"I'll sleep once I know what our plan is. Staying here long is out of the question." Takaaki said as his thick brow furrowed.

Koichi sighed as he took off his fedora, before leaning his back against the wall. "Look there's no need to pull any reckless stunts. I understand you all want to get back at these people, but you have to face facts. We're outgunned and outnumbered. All of you are fortunate that I found you before the Despairs did."

"That may indeed be true. However we don't have to fight them in conventional ways. Especially after last night we know that all of us are on borrowed time. If we can save the remaining hostages, we might be able to cripple the Killing Game." Kenshiro said.

"So let's do it. Hit them where it hurts, then go after the bastards." Sato said as with a deep seated scowl.

Hiroki gently stroked Saki's cheek. The girl's head was resting in her lap and she was fast asleep. "I'd like nothing more than to make them pay for everyone they've hurt. However how do we even begin to pull something like this off? We've already lost so much, I don't want to lose everything." she mused as her expression softened as she stared down at girl in her lap. She shivered ever so slightly from the cold, having lost so much blood last night didn't help.

Hiroko offered the blonde a tender expression, before she slipped out of her jacket. She draped the garment over the teenager's shoulders. "Hun don't you worry. If we do anything, we'll make sure we don't leave shit to chance."

"Thank you." The girl murmured with a tired smile, as eyed the bandage on her arm.

"Well if you folks are serious about doing something, I have an idea. I know of a way in and out of Towa City. If I can get back to the Future Foundation, we can coordinate our next move easier. Hell we can even use that route to infiltrate this place."

"What do you expect us to do in the mean time?" Takaaki asked with a stern expression.

"Stay low. Map the city. Find out their patrol patterns, where all of the hostages are being held, and gather any weapons you can. If we can bring the Future Foundation's forces through the backdoor we might be able to make up for their other advantages." The Ultimate Scout mused.

"Kizakura? If you think that route could be used for that many people, do you think you could take most of these people with you? Perhaps the children I've been looking after as well?" Hiroko asked as she eyed the man intently.

A sigh escaped him as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Well fortunately for you the route I used is connected to this sewer system. They'll just have to be quiet, and follow my orders." he said as his gaze shifted between Sato,Saki, and Hiroki. "What about you three? Am I taking you as well?"

"No chance in hell. I can look after myself and after what these assholes did to my bestfriend, I refuse to walk away." Sato said as she set her jaw.

Hiroki slowly glanced up. "I keep thinking about how many people are still being held by those assholes. I can't bring myself to abandon them. I don't know what I can do, but I know that I want to stay too." she mused before she offered a tired smirk. "No sense in asking Saki. We're glued together. If I'm staying I know she will too."

"Alright then. I'm not about to argue with you. If that's your choice then so be it. What about you Taakaaki? You want me to get Hanabi out of here?" Kizakura asked.

The man shook his head. "Don't take this the wrong way, but I don't trust any of you yet. I'm not putting her wellbeing in a strangers hand."

Koichi shrugged. "So be it. I'm gonna catch a few hours of sleep and then I'm leaving."

"Very well. I'll inform the others in the mean time." Kenshiro said as he rose to his feet.

* * *

 **7:00 A.M Day Thirty-Four**

 **First Floor**

 **Dormitories**

 ** _"Ahem Good Morning Students! I hope you're all doing well this fine morning. It is now 7 A.M! It seems like my partner in crime isn't gonna play ball so we're gonna expose them in style. Pupupu All of you report to the Third Floor Casino at 8 A.M sharp, and I mean everyone!"_** he chortled loudly as his voice echoed throughout the hallway.

"I knew he'd do something like this. "Celestia's voice was weak as she sat up out of bed. Her mane of black hair freely cascading down her back. Between yelling and crying so hard the previous night, she was nearly hoarse.

"And I fucking told you we'd deal with it." Fuyuhiko grumbled from a nearby chair as he peered over at her, before offering a small nod.

Celestia's lips twitched slightly. "You didn't have to stay you know."

The gangster shook his head as he slowly stood up, before adjusting his suit. "The hell I didn't. You seriously think I was gonna leave you by yourself after that shit last night? I'll be outside the door while you're changing. Don't do anything stupid or I'll have Owari or the Ogre, break the fucking door down." he grumbled as he stalked towards the door.

"Fuyuhiko?" she asked her voice still shaky.

The shorter boy paused next to the door, as he glanced over his shoulder at her. "Yeah what?"

"Thank you." she offered simply, as she offered a soft incline of her head.

The boy seemed slightly frazzled as he tilted his head away. "Tch. I didn't do anything. Just don't do anything like that shit again." he said simply as he opened the door and let himself out.

The Gambler buried her face into her hands.

She always had a plan. She'd even planned how to get out of this situation. She was suppose to either kill Aoi or herself. She'd achieved neither.

It was all because of Fuyuhiko. He just had to butt into her business. Though try as she might, she couldn't truly resent him at the moment.

When had anyone come to her defense? Done anything without there being a motive behind it?

The Lolita girl slowly made her way into the bathroom, before peeling off her clothes. She delicately rested the lingerie against the sink as she slid the shower door open.

A soft sigh escaped her pale lips, as she savored the heat of the water coursing across her flesh.

Today was either going to be a very long day or a very short one.

For once the Gambling Queen wasn't willing to make a bet.

* * *

 **7:05 A.M Day Thirty-Four**

 **First Floor**

 **Dormitories**

"Hina what's wrong?" Naegi asked quietly as he sat down next to her on the bed, before leaning his head against hers.

The Ultimate Swimmer offered a weak smile. "I have a terrible poker face don't I Koto?" she asked as she turned her head, before taking her hands and pressing them against either side of his face. Wordlessly she pressed her soft lips against his as she closed her eyes for a long moment.

Makoto's surprised reaction quickly faded away as he began to move his mouth against hers. He gently wrapped an arm around her waist. As their lips separated he rested his forehead against hers. "Wow that was one heck of a way to wake up. Between this and you wanting me to stay last night, I know there's something bothering you."

Asahina huffed playfully as she puffed her cheeks out. "Hey can't I want the guy I love to stay with me without having a reason?"

"Of course you can Hina. You're just easy to read." Naegi admitted with a genuine smile as he squeezed her gently. "And did you say that you love me?"

A bright blush graced the tanned swimmer's face, as she meekly nodded her head. "Of course I do dummy. I couldn't imagine not having you with me now. I never thought a girl like me would ever fall in love or start a family."

Makoto's expression softened. "And what do you mean a girl like you?"

"Well you know. I'm not super girly, I'm a tomboy, and I'm not very ladylike when I eat. I don't wear pretty dresses, wear makeup, or any of that stuff." Aoi murmured.

"Asahina I wouldn't change anything about you. Because that's the girl I fell in love with. You're the girl who's stuck it out with me. Sometimes I get scared when I think about what could happen, but then I realize I'm not facing this alone. I love you Asahina and I also love this." Naegi said as he lowered his hand to her belly which had a faint swell. "I have no idea how to be a father, but with you by my side I feel like I could take on the whole world." he chuckled. "Sorry I know that was really cheesy, but-" he was cut off as the brunette again crashed her lips against his.

Tears filled her bright blue eyes, as she gently rubbed his cheeks with her thumbs. "Yeah that was pretty cheesy, but lucky for you I'm a girl who appreciates that."

It was about at this time that Mukuro appeared from the bathroom, with a towel draped around her waist. "Naegels you're getting started early this morning." she chuckled as she wordlessly crossed the room, before taking a seat next to the pair.

"K-Kuro we weren't." The boy started to stammer out a response, before the girl pressed an index finger against his lips, before leaning in to kiss his cheek.

"Hey no need for apologies I can't blame you for not being able to keep your hands off of Hina, but we have somewhere to be. I'll monopolize Hina for a bit alright? Why don't you take a shower?" she suggested with a mischievous smile.

"I know better then to argue with that." Naegi chuckled as he rubbed the back of his head, before heading towards the bathroom.

The Soldier watched the boy shut the door, before her eyes flitted to the swimmer. "Hina you've gotten a lot better at kissing and a lot more comfortable."

"Y-You saw all of that?!" Aoi practically squeaked as she buried her face into her hands.

"Sorry it was so diabetes inducingly sweet, I couldn't resist. Heh I have to admit it kind of got me turned on." Ikusuba chuckled at the flush on the girl's face.

"Naegi does look really nice without a shirt on doesn't he?" Aoi asked with a shy smile.

"He definitely does. He's put on a little muscle too. Though he's not the only one I'd like to see without a shirt on." Mukuro mused as she reached out and pressed her palm against Aoi's cheek. "Tell me Hina have you ever tried using a little tongue with Naegi?"

"W-What are you trying to say?" Aoi's lips trembled slightly.

Without another word the soldier dipped her head, her mouth melding against Aoi's soft lips. Her free hand tracing along Asahina's bare thigh, causing a shudder to escape the other girl. Ikusuba slowly let her tongue invade the other girl's mouth. She was gentle and yet dominating as her tongue curled against the other girl's for what seemed like an eternity, before she slowly broke the kiss. Her teeth lightly biting against Aoi's lower lip as she pulled back.

"See the difference Hina?" Mukuro asked in a sultry tone as the other girl's breathing was slightly off.

Asahina raised a hand to her lips as her face was now a crimson tint. "Y-You kissed me." She said in a stunned manner.

"It wasn't that bad was it? Your tongue and mouth seemed to be enjoying it." Mukuro chuckled softly as she adjusted her towel.

"Kuro! Stop teasing me!" Asahina whined as she pressed her hands against her cheeks. "It did feel nice, but I've never kissed a girl before. I've never even thought about it, but I think I liked it. What does that mean?" God I'm so confused." she groaned audibly.

"Hina relax. You don't have to be labels on something like that. I just wanted you to know that we don't have to just share Naegels. With Sayaka gone I still wonder if I could have done something differently. I want to keep you safe too, and to make this weird relationship work. Is that crazy of me to ask?" Mukuro asked as she regarded the girl intently.

Asahina shook her head as a bright smile flitted across her face. "Of course it's crazy, but that's okay. I want to try to. I'll never forget how you protected me with what happened with Nagito. I'm willing to give it a shot."

"Good to hear. I should probably get changed though." Mukuro mused with a faint smile. She flicked the other girl on her nose in an affectionate manner, before rising to her feet.

* * *

 **7:58 A.M Day Fourteen**

 **Third Floor**

 **Casino Room**

As the large group of students made their way into the Casino, they'd discover that it had been greatly altered even since the night before.

Many of the card tables had been moved. In their place there was a massive roulette wheel, with an arrow resting in the middle. Much like the Trial room there was a space for them, however there was specifically twenty-six points, versus the forty-eight podiums in the Trial Room.

There would be no vacant spots.

"Shit this is one hell of a setup." Miu whistled out loud.

"What the freaking heck is this all of this?" Kaito grumbled.

"I don't know Momota, but I don't like it at all." Mikan stammered softly as she bit her lower lip.

"Indeed I can't fathom it's purpose, though I can only assume the worst." Keebo said as he gazed around the roulette wheel.

"You know if you'd let him talk, he'd probably tell you." Ouma mused with a deadpan expression, as he laced his hands behind his head.

 _ **"Welcome students! I decided to make this morning a very exciting one. If each of you would take your corresponding place. We can get this underway."**_ Monokuma giggled as he raised a paw to his mouth.

"Curious that you'd have gone to such lengths to prepare this. You do stay busy." Ryoko mused with a thoughtful expression as she slowly took her place, before peering around.

"Whoever is behind this must not sleep." Hinata said as he shook his head slightly.

"What does this have to do with revealing the mole?" Mukuro asked as she leveled a glare at the dual toned bear.

 _ **"Oh everything is relative darling."**_ He snorted quietly.

"Perhaps you'll eventually give us a straight answer." Kyoko mused quietly as she paced around the room slowly.

One by one each of the students began to take their spots along this roulette wheel. For each section of the wheel, there was a face for each of them. Twenty-Six in total.

"Something tells me this is even a game I won't enjoy." Nanami frowned as her pink gaze studied the wheel intently.

"Yeah no kidding." Kotoko murmured softly, as she hesitantly took her spot.

"Monokuma if you've had enough fun perhaps we can get on with this?" Togami suggested with a small scowl.

 _ **"OH Ho. I see. Eager to know the truth huh?"** _He began to rub his paws together. _ **"Ooooh this is going to be the best part."**_

"It was me." Celestia's hoarse voice spoke up, causing the dual toned bear to deflate slightly.

 _ **"That was my line."**_ Monokuma huffed sounding slightly disappointed.

"No way." Makoto breathed. A part of him was still hoping by some chance this was a tactic, to cause distrust between all of them.

"You're the mole?" Kirumi asked a look of surprise coloring her features, as she glanced over at Kokichi.

"Hm not whom I expected, but a logical choice now that I think of it. Tell me what exactly was the nature of your agreement?" Togami narrowed his eyes upon the Gambler.

The Lolita Girl was quiet a moment, as she laced her hands together. "In exchange for information, I was promised my freedom when all was said and done." she offered quietly.

"But as I understood it from the secret motive, the individual conspiring against us wasn't just gathering information. They were directly linked with the Mastermind." Maki mused as she stared intently at the other girl.

"Clearly she's trying to soften the blow of this revelation. To distance herself from the blame." Shirogane suggested as she drummed her fingers along the podium.

"Regardless of what the situation may be, she didn't complete Monokuma's Secret Motive as we're all still here. What was he trying to compel you to do?" Oogami asked as she regarded the Gambler. Feeling a sense of sympathy, having no idea just how close the girl in question had come to murdering Aoi.

"Yes Sakura is right. You could have killed someone, but you didn't. That has to count for something." Kaede offered with a half hearted smile.

Celestia glanced around momentarily, before she shook her head. "I don't think it's wise to speak of the motive. I didn't act upon it, that's all you need to know."

 _ **"Pssh! Well that's just boring. They're all dying to know doll face. Oooh don't worry I'll help you!"** _Monokuma exclaimed as he pumped his fist into the air.

The Gambler bit the inside of her cheek, as she tried to keep her gaze settled on the wheel and not the people starring or in some cases glaring at her.

 _ **"Our little Gambler's secret motive, was what I like to call The Baby Motive."**_ Monokuma snickered.

Aoi felt her throat tighten. An overwhelming sense of dread filled her as she tried to keep herself from shaking. _'He's going to tell everyone. They're all going to know.'_

Makoto felt his heart beginning to pump harder as he stared at Monokuma. _'God please don't tell me.'_

"Baby Motive? What are you freaking talking about?" Akane growled as she shot the bear a dirty look. A sense of discomfort settled in her stomach, as she thought about Asahina.

 _ **"Ooooh I'm glad you asked. You see one of you ladies around here has a baby on board."**_ He laughed.

"Someone is pregnant?" Nanami's eyes widened in surprise, as her eyes slowly flickered around the room.

"For real? Ah man why would you say something like that in front of everyone?" Kaito sighed in exasperation.

"Woah this is major." Kazuichi mused as he rubbed the back of his head.

Shuichi brow furrowed. "So what precisely does this have to do with the motive?"

 _ **"What does it have to do with it? It has everything to do with it. After all my little mole's motive was to off our mother to be. I guess you just can't find good help these days."** _Monokuma sighed dramatically.

"You fiend! Have you no boundaries?! This is unacceptable. Forcing teenagers to kill one another is twisted enough, but now your trying to kill mothers and their children?" Oogami's eyes flared with rage.

It was all Aoi could do to keep herself from breaking into tears. Monokuma was practically torturing her with this now.

"Monokuma you better take score. We're going to make you regret pulling a stunt like this." Naegi clenched his fists, as he glared murderously at the bear.

"What the actual fuck? You piece of fucking shit. I can't wait till I get to split your head wide fucking open. For trying to pull this shit and make Celestia do it." Fuyuhiko growled.

"Side stepping the disgusting motive, it would seem you failed in your endeavor. "Kyoko pointed out as she crossed her arms.

"Indeed. Even if Celestia's duplicity is troubling, she refused to commit such a vile act. " Sakura said her eyes narrowed dangerously as she glared at the bear.

Mukuro felt her teeth clenching, as she stared at the dual toned bear. "Why create such a sick motive in the first place? Or do you even have a reason?"

"Hmph I must admit, I'm curious as to that answer myself." Togami added.

 ** _"Reason? Sheesh you kids just don't listen very well. It's all about despair! I'm trying to weed you boys and girls out. To turn you inside out, both physically and mentally. We don't like adding to our population here at Hope's Peak. So I decided to give my mole a chance to breathe fresh air. Oh well like I said can't always find good help. "_**

"You had the chance to leave?" Kaede asked as she stared over at the Gambler.

Celestia offered a solemn nod. "Yes with no trial. Though it's a moot point now. I didn't do it. There's no sense in lingering on that."

"Her motivations for not acting is irrelevant. She's a traitor and cannot be trusted from this point onward. She's clearly the individual, we've been searching for all this time." Togami scowled slightly.

"Perhaps she was a victim like the rest of us? How do we really know?" Mikan asked quietly as she fidgeted slightly with her hands.

"Fool she is likely still withholding secrets. She has been playing this cleverly all along. Fall into her trap if you wish, I won't allow it." The Heir scoffed.

"That's where you're wrong Togami. She could have walked out of this place without even risking punishment, but she didn't. She may have been working with Monokuma, but I for one believe she deserves a second chance." Hajime said with an air of confidence.

"I think Hajime is right, I mean Celes could have done something horrible, but she didn't right? I want to believe in her." Aoi offered in a quiet voice.

Celestia felt her eyes widen marginally. _'How can she be so forgiving? I was this close to killing her. I could have done it so easily.'_ She felt her stomach clench again. A rare feeling resurfacing. Guilt. She'd been feeling that more than once recently. This place was taking a toll on her, these people were as well.

 _ **"BLAH BLAH BLAH. This is all so nauseating. Do you all just sit in your rooms rehearsing this garbage? Look this bear didn't gussy up and set this room up for show. Since Miss Ludenberg has bailed out as my partner in crime, this bear wants something to spice up his life. What'ya say everyone? You all like games right. We're in a perfect place to gamble don't ya think?"**_ he snickered.

Nagito who'd been quiet up till this point offered a faint smile. "It would seem another obstacle is before us again. One that we will surmount together."

"Oh boy! I love games. How do we play?!" Kokichi exclaimed in a jubilant manner.

Kaito scowled as he ignored Komaeda and Ouma. "So what'ya going on about now? You already told us the truth. Can we go now?"

 _ **"Go? No of course not sonny! Welcome to your next motive!"**_ he snickered.

* * *

 **26 Survivors Remain**

* * *

 ***AN***

 **YumiStar**

 _Hah I take it that last chapter was a shock._

 **YAmamoto**

 _Well I can't just answer that. You'll have to wait for that answer._

 **TheCicada36**

 _Yeah I couldn't really think of a title that captured the chapter better._

 **Hong Cong**

 _Yeah part of the reason why I've been fleshing out this aspect of the story is to show how it differs from Canon. A big example being with that student council not being dead._

 **ToonGuy**

 _Haha it just goes to show that shipping can be done in almost any situation xD_

 **Dinodude8000**

 _Yeah I didn't want it to be over gratuitous, but instead of just talking about some of the fucked shit that apparently happened in this series I wanted to show some of it. To show the depths of despair._

 **ghostface4**

 _Woah you really were on top of guessing the Despairs. Nice job._

 **The Kobold Necromancer**

 _I really debated how many scenes would go into this chapter. I mean theoretically I could have done probably another dozen chapters. However I felt at some point it would just turn into gratuitous violence. While I have no issue with mature themes and violence, it's suppose to serve the narrative. I felt like if I showed another ten scenes of people just being brutally slaughtered it would be tasteless and people would ultimately start to lose interest._

 _As for I chose those individuals? It's funny because I've spent a great deal of time researching the minor characters._

 _Ultimately I decided it would be for the best to give the most screen time to ones that at least were at least referenced in some medium. Ishimaru's father is in UDG and though not shown Himiko's talks very fondly about her mother. However there are a ton of characters who hardly reference any other family members. I have no issue with doing OC's in the example of Sayaka and Kaede's sisters. However even they are based on some nugget of either canon or a scrapped idea._

I decided to focus on the minor characters that I felt like most of the audience could recognize. Also I had this idea in my head that some of the hostages have found solace in each other through their pain. Saki/Hiroki Ishimaru's father/ Himiko's mother Hiroko/ Owari Children.

It was also important for me to show rather than just imply that people were dying. That's why I did show a few scenes of these executions. That way the reader does have the sense of how grim it truly is.

 **Lv324**

 _Yeah I thought it was important after such brutality that the reader get a small sense, that at least one person got what they deserved._

 **Natsukumo1000**

Oh yeah I mean I wasn't worried about the blood. I was more concerned with the disturbing imagery of a man intending to force himself on two girls and people begging for their lives before being killed. That could so easily cross a major line.

 **Bumblingbeees**

 _Yeah I wanted to survivors to come from a variety of people and not just the most expected ones. I never initially planned to showcase this side story very much. Usually it upsets me when authors in fanfics do that. However in this case I think it's different. For one it's all interconnected and with the hostages being connected to the killing game everything should feel relative._

 **Wintersmith23**

 _Part of the reason I killed Ruruka in that manner was to show how fickle Chisa is. Also I thought it would have more of an impact then killing these even more obscure side characters._

 **Guest 11037**

 _Honestly I went into every character's profile and really studied them. I decided to choose Himiko's mother, because of how close it's implied they are in V3._

 **Izaya Orihara 101101**

 _Yeah I wanted to take a chapter to flesh out this subplot a bit more. Also I thought it was important to show just how ruthless they are rather than have all of this carnage relegated to off-screen deaths._

 **DarthMaine**

 _Ooooh! I bet the next word starts with the letter F!_

 **darknessking6**

 _Oh I do enjoy a good pun! Actually I enjoy a bad pun too =)_

 **Monokenny and Benji**

 _Ryoko and Monokenny sitting in a tree..._

 **doomqwer**

 _Back to the drawing board for theories huh?_


	85. Chapter 85: Exposed: Act Two

**Chapter 85: Exposed: Act Two**

 **8:05 A.M Day Thirty-Four**

 **Third Floor**

 **Casino Room**

"Next motive? I take it that it involves this peculiar wheel we're standing on?" Ryoko asked softly as she peered over at the dual toned bear.

 _ **"You got it sister! Let's call this one, the Sacrifice Motive."**_ he grinned fiendishly.

"S-Sacrifice Motive?" Mikan stammered slightly, as she eyed the various faces upon the wheel itself.

 _ **"YUP YUP. This one is gonna be really easy. None of that twenty four hour business either."**_

 _ **"On the podiums in front of each of you you'll see a single button, and touch screen with all of your faces on it. I**_ _ **f a majority of you hit the button, it will come down to a group vote as to whom should be offed. Once that person is removed you kiddos get to return to your daily lives. Now don't think this optional boys and girls! Because in twenty minutes if you all don't reach a verdict, the roulette wheel will spin on it's own. Then the victim will be entirely random."**_

 _ **"Indecision ain't a great choice kiddos. However I'm gonna give you all something to look forward to. You vote to execute my little mole, and I'll let you skip right over the next trial."**_ Monokuma offered a fiendish smile, as he peered around the room.

"So there's nothing we can do? Someone has to die here?" Fujisaki asked as his voice trembled slightly.

"Fucking asshole." Iruma spat as she stared darkly at the dual toned bear.

"Oh man this is so jacked up." Kazuichi frowned as he folded his arms.

"Is it really though? It seems to me this is an excellent opportunity, to remove a thorn from our sides." Byakuya mused coldly as he eyed the Gambler out of the corner of his eye. "It is simply the most logical course."

"Don't you dare say that! Celestia hasn't hurt any of us. She could have taken the easy route and be free, but she didn't. We have more than one person here that's purposely hurt others, but we're going to punish her for what? Handing him a little bit of information?" Aoi asked.

"Unfortunately we don't exactly know just how connected she is. Going by the secret motive, she is linked to the Mastermind directly. Her hesitation aside, it doesn't change the fact that she has conspired against us." Maki said quietly.

"But that's not fair we don-" Asahina was cut off by the Gambler.

"Aoi I appreciate you of all people, speaking on my behalf. Having anyone speak up for me is a new feeling, but I was his mole. I have no further knowledge of the Mastermind and I'm certainly not his accomplice, but I have no way of proving that point." Celestia mused quietly as she laced her fingers.

Fuyuhiko shoved one of his hands into his jacket pocket. "Listen you idiots can hate her for feeding the bear information, but she's not the traitor we've been looking for. The real person behind all of this, just wanted her to take the fall. Isn't that right Shirogane?" he asked as his gaze fixated on the Cosplayer.

Tsumugi offered a soft sigh. "You can beat this drum however much you want, but for one you have no proof. Secondly my real name is listed right here." she said as she held up her handbook.

"What does her name have to do with anything?" Kotoko asked with a confused expression.

"Because Taeko Yasuhiro was a secret unto itself. If Shirogane is actually Yasuhiro, then it means she can't be the traitor that was referenced." Ryoko surmised.

"Shit I guess that is pretty ironclad isn't it?" Kaito said with a frown as he scratched his cheek.

"No it's bullshit! She's just trying to make us believe she couldn't be the traitor. Because that secret belongs to Celestia and her alone." Fuyuhiko said with a furrowed brow.

Shirogane held her hands up. "I realize you have a soft spot for her, but at this point you're just making outlandish claims. You have no means of proving such an absurd notion." She said as a tease of a smile, graced the corner of her mouth.

It was slow but a small smile spread across the boy's lips. "That's where you're wrong bitch." he said as he slowly removed a recorder from his jacket pocket.

"Wait isn't that Ryoko's?" Makoto asked with a slightly puzzled expression.

"That it is. Fuyuhiko asked to borrow it yesterday, but I had no idea why." The Amensiac admitted as her gaze flitted to the gangster. "Though I think I have an idea now."

The Ultimate Gangster stared venomously at the blue haired girl. "I knew you were too cocky to keep your damn mouth shut. I knew if I baited you, you wouldn't be able to resist." he said as he pressed the play button.

Silence filled the room for a moment, before Shirogane's voice could be heard over the recorder.

* * *

 _"Your choice of swimwear leaves something to be desired, or did you just come here to get an eyeful? Was once not enough for you?"_

 _"Don't fucking flatter yourself. I was an idiot for falling for that shit, but you don't have any more leverage on me. You can tell the others if you want, I don't fucking care." Fuyuhiko's voice was sharp._

 _"Yes I suppose my leverage was cut in half, just like Pekoyama." Tsumugi's responded in an amused tone._

 _"Are you done? Because I'm about to make you my bitch this time." Fuyuhiko's response was filled with confidence._

 _There was but a brief pause, before he continued to speak._

 _"The real Taeko told me everything. I know that you're tying to steal her secret. Now the only way that makes any sense is if you wanted to switch secrets with her. You want to avoid being connected to the Mastermind. Your plan is to let her exposure tomorrow, also paint her as the Mastermind's accomplice. Sure she's fucked up, but she doesn't know shit about what's really going on, but you on the other hand that's a different story. Isn't it?"_

 _"Because you're the real accomplice aren't you? Now that I think about it, it's fucking hard to not see. You and that damn bear seem to have some fetish for despair. So just fucking admit it."_

 _A trill of laughter escaped the girl._

 _"Oh Fuyuhiko I'm quaking in my swimsuit. Oh please don't tell everyone! Is that what you expected me to say?" Shirogane asked letting the question linger a moment, before her voice could be heard once more._

 _"Celestia is known as the Queen of Lies, do you think anyone is going to believe that story? Believe that she was just a mole and not the right hand? Besides I have all the evidence I need right here."_

 _"What the fuck is that?" The Gangster responded almost immediately._

 _"Our handbooks list our real names, and mine says Taeko Yasuhiro. The truth doesn't matter when it can be obscured. This will be all I need to convince the others. They may hate me, but it will pale in comparison to how much they will resent her." Shirogane said in an arrogant manner._

 _"So I was right then. You manipulated me earlier on hoping to have someone to use, if you were cornered. I can only imagine that was your same plan with Yamada. Of course this shit works even better. If you don't have any allies, your next best bet is to find someone they'll hate more." Fuyuhiko mused._

 _"Hmph and I thought thugs like you, couldn't possibly be that smart. Now if you'll excuse me, I have some reading to do." The Cosplayer responded._

 _"That's fine. I think we're done here anyways." Fuyuhiko's responded in a surly manner, before the recording ended._

* * *

"Game set and fucking match." Fuyuhiko smirked as he set the recorder, on the podium in front of him. "Unless you want to pretend that wasn't your bitchy voice in that recording?"

Celestia stared at the short statured boy, with a sense of wonder. _'He really did have a plan all this time. He did all of this to protect me? No wonder he was so upset last night.'_ she mused to herself, as she pressed a hand against her chest.

Kokichi grinned wildly as he laced his hands behind his head. "See what did I tell you Kuzuryu? Trust me when I say that us evil people, just love ranting about our plans. Course she never would have been so reckless around me, but someone underestimated you." he mused.

The boy offered a disgruntled look at the purpled haired boy. "It was a good damn idea, now stop patting yourself on the back."

Tsumugi felt her eyes widen, as a sense of dread and anxiety seized her. "R-Regardless of what you heard. It doesn't change anything. Kill me and you all have yet another trial to face. Kill her and that's one less murder, one less trial."

"What's wrong Shirogane? We can see the confidence leaving your eyes. You're not so certain what will happen are you? For once the power to control others has been taken away from you." Hajime stated as his stared intently at her. "Celestia may have fed him information, but we now know the real traitor. Add to that the blood on your hands from Ishimaru,Gundham, Twogami, and even Angie and it's not even a question."

"Look man I'm right there with ya. This chick is definitely not my favorite person in the world, but if she dies that just means we're guaranteed to lose even more people. I know it sucks, but may the alternative is better." Kazuichi frowned.

"Soda that is a terrible thing to say. What do you think Sonia would say in this situation? I'd sooner face an extra trial then risk what could happen with her left to sew chaos. She could cause even more suffering if left unchecked. This is our opportunity to make sure her crimes don't go unpunished, without any innocents being sacrified." Kirumi said as she leaned forward against her podium.

"If we truly are left in a situation where bloodshed is unavoidable, I'm inclined to agree. We've lost too many friends, to risk her ruining anymore lives." Oogami said in a curt manner.

"SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP!" Shirogane screamed as she grabbed at her head. "This isn't a popularity contest. Kill me and you're guaranteed to lose more people. Whether she's the accomplice or not, Celestia is far from innocent. Spare me and I'll reveal everything I know about the mastermind."

"Fucking bitch is getting desperate. Serves you right for the bullshit you've pulled." Miu smirked.

"You'll excuse us if we don't take your word for it. We have no reason to believe anything you say." Kyoko said in a solemn manner.

"Hmph if you truly wish to prove your cooperation, why don't you start by sharing the identity of the Mastermind." Togami said as his eyes narrowed.

Tsumugi gaze flitted between each of them for a moment, before settling on Monokuma. She worked her jaw a few seconds, before finally finding her voice. "The Mastermind is the real Junko Enoshima! The girl standing there is an imposter!" Shirogane said as she jabbed her finger at Mukuro.

 _ **"Whelp I guess it's that time. Time for you to make your big introduction!"** _Monokuma grinned wildly, as he jabbed his paw at the dark haired girl.

"Please Monokuma just this once please have mercy." Aoi begged as she stared pleadingly at the dual toned bear. "Please don't do this to her." her voice wilted as she felt her emotions catching up with her.

 ** _"Mercy Mama ? You're asking for the wrong thing from the wrong bear. "_** he paused a moment as his grin widened darkly. _**"Oops did I let that slip? My bad."** _he snorted.

Asahina felt mortified as she bowed her head slightly, her arms furled around her body. _'God this is not how I wanted everyone to find out.'_

Makoto gritted his teeth as he found himself glaring venomously at the bear. "Monokuma keep her and the babies out of this."

"Asahina is the one who's expecting?" Souda's eyes bulged in disbelief. "Woah that's insane."

Kirigiri who'd been silent throughout the proceedings, lightly tilted her head to regard the swimmer. _'It certainly explains a couple of things. Though it's obvious his slip was anything but accidental. He's trying to make her a target. If we don't discover the truth of this place soon, I'm afraid losing our friends will be the least of our concern. This is all a psychological warfare. Whoever is pulling the strings is a master of it.'_

"You fiend." Sakura growled as she slammed her first against the podium, cracking it in the process.

 _'Aoi is the one who is pregnant? I never would have guessed.'_ Kaede frowned to herself. _'Only Monokuma would be cruel enough to reveal something like that publicly.'_

The Ultimate Solider let out a soft sigh. "All of you simmer down. You're just letting him get what he wants. He's right though. I'm not Junko Enoshima, I'm an imposter."

"Imposter?" Togami questioned his eyes widened at the revelation. "So your unusual talents make a great deal more sense."

"There's no sense in hiding it any longer. In fact it's liberating to finally get it off my chest.." Mukuro admitted with a weary smile. "My real name is Mukuro Ikusuba, and I'm known as the Ultimate Solider."

Almost everyone in the room stared in shock at the black haired girl.

"Ultimate Solider?" Mikan questioned with a confused expression.

"It would explain quite a lot, now that I think of it." Kaito mused as his brow furrowed slightly.

"So that's why she knew how to keep Naegi stable, after he'd been injured." Fujisaki offered.

 **"Well seems like the cats out of the bag. You see Mukuro was originally suppose to be my original partner in crime, but I got bored of her. So I gave her the ole heave ho "** He snickered loudly.

Sakura felt her arms tense up. _'So this was the truth you were holding back. You weren't the one actively conspiring against us. I misjudged you.'_

Hajime's eyes widened. "When she attacked you that day she was just as surprised as the rest of us, when she was nearly killed. You turned on her didn't you?"

"Maybe Mukuro did make some mistakes, but she's been protecting us ever since that day." Aoi offered as her bright blue eyes regarded the solider.

Togami frowned. _'If she is the imposter, it still doesn't explain the inconsistency with Saionji'_ "Mukuro is it? To what end was your involvement? How much do you actually know?"

Ikusuba shook her head. "Originally I was to remain as a participant in this game, to ensure things went according to a certain design. As Tsumugi pointed out Junko Enoshima was the Mastermind, and furthermore she's my sister. She was in control of this entire game, however that is no longer the case."

"Junko is your sister?" Kotoko asked with a baffled expression. "But the two of you don't even have the same last name."

The Soldier offered the petite girl a weak smile. "Believe me it's a long story kid."

"Mukuro what do you mean that Junko is no longer in charge? What are you trying to say?" Shirogane asked as a look of disbelief filled her eyes.

Mukuro sighed. "Someone else has taken control, I have no idea what their motive is, nor whom they are."

"You'll excuse for being a little bit skeptical, but why should believe anything you've said? Heck let's face it people are going to trust me more than you now." Ouma offered a wry smile.

"Because I'm Junko Enoshima or at least I was." Ryoko spoke up suddenly, as she pressed a hand against her chest.

"Ryoko what are you saying?" Makoto asked as his eyes widened in surprise.

"Gah will someone clue me in on what's going on? I'm so damn confused." Akane groaned as she rubbed the back of her neck.

The Amnesiac took a measured breath. "Someone did the same thing to me that was done to Kotoko. I have these glimpses of another persona, but all I can remember clearly is being Ryoko."

"Ok I'm officially checked out now. This is just way too crazy for me." Kaito said as he rubbed at his forehead.

"Clearly this is some sort of desperate distraction, though I can't surmise for what purpose." Togami scowled deeply.

Shuichi rested his hand against his chin. "Maybe it's not though. We've already confirmed that through the use of the device you found, that memories can be injected into a person's mind. We have Kotoko as a living example of that. Who's to say that Ryoko wasn't Junko Enoshima? She suffered the same fate as Kotoko and was discovered shortly after we gained access to the second floor. Which also gives a timeline as to when this potential event occurred."

Miu groaned audibly. "Oh shit. Let's say ahoge boy is onto something, this just got a lot more fucking complicated. We have the mole who fed information, the imposter who was the former accomplice, the amnesiac who was the mastermind, and the traitor who's still been fucking us. Shit we can throw Komaeda's name in there for good measure? How the hell do we even begin to pick a target?!"

"It's like I already said. Choose Celestia and we all get head straight to the fourth floor. Choose anyone else, and there's no question that more people are gonna die." Tsumugi said as a look of confidence was beginning to resettle on her face.

"I encourage all of you to listen to me for just a moment. There's multiple parties here that have sinned, and done terrible things. I have done so myself in the name of a greater hope. However there is only one person who has no remorse for their actions. If you let her live she will continue to destroy us from the inside. I do not deserve your forgiveness, but I encourage you to not let despair guide your decision." Komaeda said as he gazed across the room.

The Ultimate Pianist took a measured breath, before she spoke up. "I-I agree with Nagito. Perhaps Ryoko was indeed involved in this, before she lost her memories. Maybe Mukuro was her accomplice. Celestia may have fed information out of selfishness, but all of them have helped us at one point or another. Mukuro saved Naegi when he almost died. She tried to take the blame to protect Asahina, after Nagito's trap put her in the crosshairs. Ryoko has helped us solve case after case. If she was a monster she would try to sabotage us, not help us." She paused a moment as her gaze settled on the gambler. "Celestia you could have killed Asahina and be breathing fresh air right now, but you weren't willing to cross that line. You chose a pregnant mother, over your own wellbeing. As far as I'm concerned this isn't a hard choice at all."

The entire room seemed moved by the girl's words.

Indecision slowly settling into determination and purpose.

"Let's fucking do this shit. This is for every life you've ruined bitch." Fuyuhiko spat as he reached, out and pressed the button on the podium.

One by one each of the other students began to follow suit.

"NONONO! Junko please! Don't I've done everything you asked. Pull me out of the game!" Tsumugi wailed as she beat her fists against the podium.

 _ **"YUK YUK YUK. You don't listen well dame. Didn't you hear Mukuro? Junko, Ryoko, or whatever you wanna call her is over there. You've got the wrong person girlie. Besides this bear already told you, you're not above the rules."** _Monokuma began to laugh vigorously, as he clutched at his stomach as he stared at the results. _ **"Ooooh and it wasn't even close. Almost a full consensus."**_

"Guess you're finally going to get what's coming your way. Bet Poor Rantaro will appreciate getting some justice finally." Kokichi mused with a devious grin.

"Rantaro? What are you implying Ouma?" Keebo asked with a confused expression.

"Didn't any of you know? Amami and Mahiru are really her victims too. Just pawns in the game." Ouma said as he offered the Cosplayer a dark smirk.

* * *

 ***BEGIN FLASHBACK***

 **8:15 P.M Day One**

 **First Floor**

 **A.V Room**

 _Rantaro quietly walked into the A.V Room, before he peered around as he called out "Tsumugi are you in here? I saw your note."_

 _The Ultimate Cosplayer emerged from behind a computer as she stood up. Her arms were folded behind her back. "Oh Rantaro! Thank you so much for coming. I found something that I wanted your opinion on. Though I was nervous to tell another soul."_

 _The green haired boy regarded her a moment. "Why trust me Shirogane?"_

 _The girl offered him a kind smile. "You have one of those faces. I just know I can count on you." she insisted._

 _Amami allowed for a faint smile. "That's kind of you to say. Very well what did you find?"_

 _Tsumugi unfurled one of her arms from behind her back, as she held out a Tie._

 _Rantaro quirked a brow as he took the article of clothing, before looking a bit puzzled. "What does this have to do wit-" He as cut off as he noticed a bright flash. He snapped his attention up, only to suddenly feel overloaded as new information began to pour into his brain._

 _Several minutes had passed, before he found himself standing alone in the A.V Room. With no recollection as to why. He was still clutching Hajime's tie, as he was suddenly was struck with an idea. No it was less of an idea, and more of a compulsion. He had to kill Mahiru and destroy her precious photos. The concept was very much burned into his brain. He had no idea that the thought was a foreign one and not his own._

What had escaped Rantaro and Shirogane's notice, was the fact a single individual, had witnessed the entire exchange. Wordlessly Kokichi had slipped down the hallway and out of sight. Clearly confused by the entire exchange.

 ***END FLASHBACK***

* * *

 **8:18 A.M Day Thirty-Four**

 **Third Floor**

 **Casino Room**

"Ouma you saw all of that? Why didn't you say something sooner dude?" Kaito asked with a frustrated expression.

The Ultimate Supreme Leader offered a passive shrug. "Eh I didn't know what the device was at the time, nor did it change the fact that Amami killed Mahiru. I just decided that Tsumugi would be a lot more interesting to watch after that point." The boy mused with an impish smile.

"So she's been manipulating all of us from the very beginning. Rantaro we misjudged you. You were brainwashed and used just like she manipulated Angie." Saihara shook his head sadly.

 _ **"Yeah I gotta say this bear is gonna miss having someone so interesting around. She really has been spicing things up. Oh well rules are rules."**_ Monokuma chortled.

"No! I'm not going to die in this place!" Shirogane screamed as she lunged away from her podium, before she bolting towards the door.

A mechanical groan could be heard as suddenly one of the Exisals appeared in front of the doorway, it's guns trained on the girl.

"N-No." Tsumugi breathed pitifully as stared up at the imposing machine.

"Those things again? Where the heck have you been hiding them anyways?" Kazuichi asked as he stared over at the bear.

 _ **"Oh? Whelp they've been guarding the fourth and fifth floor. There's a lot of interesting stuff up there."** _Monokuma mused as he tapped his paw against his chin.

 _ **"Ok my little accomplice. It's time for your punishment!"** _Monokuma exclaimed suddenly chains wrapped around the girl's legs yanking her off the floor, before dragging her kicking and screaming towards the center of the room.

A few of the students moved from their podium as she was dragged forcefully over the podiums, before being secured in the center of the Roulette wheel.

A look of malice tinged with fear colored the Cosplayer's face. "I hope you all fucking die. That you butcher each other and realize that even if you survive that only a hellscape awaits you!" She screamed.

* * *

 **(WARNING: THIS EXECUTION MAY NOT BE SUITABLE FOR ALL AUDIENCES. IT MAY BE TOO GRAPHIC FOR SOME. PLEASE FEEL FREE TO SKIP TO THE NEXT SCENE.)**

 **"YUK YUK YUK. That's the spirit. Go out with a bang and not a whimper. This is a special execution, so I want all of you to get the best seats in the house. I call this House Rules!"** Monokuma exclaimed as the roulette wheel began to suddenly spin.

"What the heck is he going to do to her?" Kazuichi stammered nervously as he barely peeked between his fingers.

"Despite her crimes I will not take any sick pleasure in watching this." Oogami said as she shut her eyes.

"Y-Yeah no joke. I don't think I can bare to see something like what happened last time." Asahina murmured as she averted her gaze.

 _ **"Well Phooey. I guess some of you will have to rely on sound alone. Then again this show isn't just for you kiddos."** _Monokuma exclaimed as the wheel's speed began to increase.

"What precisely do you mean by that?" Togami asked as his eyes narrowed suspiciously.

 _ **"Oh don't mind me Richy Rich! Just enjoy the show!"** _The bear chortled.

Suddenly six slits began to form at the edges of the Roulette Wheel.

From within those slits sawblades emerged, before whirling to life.

After a few seconds elapsed as two of the blades began to slowly move from the edges of the wheel and inward.

Tsumugi let out a bloodcurdling scream, as she tried to pull herself free.

The first two blades began to rend between her hands, the vicious metal peeling flesh, muscle, and bone.

Blood splatted wildly as she was spun around continuously.

"O-Oh god." Kaede cried as she was sprayed in blood, before she numbly stumbled off her podium.

One by one everyone quickly followed her example, until no one was on their podium any longer.

Still they could hear Tsumugi's agonizing howls as the blades chewed through her hands, before they began to do the same to her arms.

The sound of metal rending bone filled the room.

Two more blades whirled across the bloody roulette table, these blades tore through her upper thighs and legs, spraying more viscous pink blood everywhere. Leaving her limbs either mangled or completely severed.

At this point Shirogane's voice had grown hoarse from screaming, her body merely shook from shock as the fifth blade began it's course.

"N-No please just let me fucking die." She choked out as she tilted her head numbl,y to see the larger saw as it began to tear into her abdomen.

Retching could be heard, as more blood splayed wildly against the podiums and surrounding floor.

When the saw finally completed it's course Tsumugi nearly lifeless eyes, could make out her own twisted and rendered innards that littered the table.

It was nothing short of cruel that she wasn't dead yet, but it would be coming soon. The shock hadn't taken her, but the blood and organ loss soon would.

Finally it was over. It was almost over.

That's when she heard the whirling of the final saw blade.

A choking sound escaped her mouth as blood pooled from her lips. She weakly peered up to see the blade inching directly towards her head.

It had taken this long. After being indoctrinated by Junko Enoshima, she thought she understood despair.

That she would be the heir apparent.

However in those last moments, she realized that she never truly understood what despair meant.

She'd been so obsessed with winning, that she never appreciated that True Despair, meant something far more amazing.

This horrifying and painful end, was nothing short of everything her Master had subscribed to.

Finally she truly understood Despair.

A wild and garbled laugh escaped her blood-soaked lips as a maniacal grin spread across her face, before being split clean in half.

Tsumugi Shirogane was dead.

* * *

 **8:25 A.M Day Thirty-Four**

 **Third Floor**

 **Casino Room**

 _ **"Boy now that was one heck of a girl! Went out with a smile on her face. This bear is really going to miss her!"** _Monokuma sniffed as he puled out a handkerchief.

All of the remaining students stood away from the roulette wheel in a haze. It wasn't that any of them were fond of the Cosplayer, however none of them were use to being feet away from the execution. Her laughter at the end was nothing less than haunting.

Shuichi wordlessly took off his jacket, before draping it over Kaede's shoulders. The blonde seemingly in shock just stared up at him with a hollow expression.

Mukuro gritted her teeth together. "So are we finished here yet?" she snapped as she glared at the dual toned bear.

 _ **"Finished? Well that would be sort of anticlimactic wouldn't it? I feel like we all have become so much closer kiddos. Here we have been cleaning skeletons out of our closets. So in the interest of getting all those bones out, I'm gonna help you all out."** _Monokuma snickered as he hopped away from the roulette wheel, before waddling across the room.

The dual toned bear held his paw out as he gestured at a large screen, that was suspended over one of the Blackjack tables.

"Before you continue. I have do have a question. Most of your executions have been thematic in some way to the individual. That didn't seem to be the case with Tsumugi though. Why is that?" Kyoko asked as her brow furrowed suspiciously.

 _ **"Oh that? Hehe whelp you got me lavender locks. I've gotta say you kiddos actually surprised me. I was positive that it was going to be Miss Ludenberg who was gonna be diced six ways to Saturday. I had another one planned for my ole pal, but it would have been a shame not to put all of this production to use. Oh well least I get an extra trial out of you lot."**_ Monokuma snickered.

Celestia raised a hand to her mouth, to stifle the bile rising in her throat. She felt a hand settle on the small of her back, her ruby gaze settled on Fuyuhiko stood beside her. He said nothing, but his expression conveyed a sense of concern. If it weren't for his actions she would have suffered Shirogane's fate.

"I care very little about the twisted machinations surrounding your executions. What insidious scheme do you intend to subject us to now?" Togami asked with a deep-seated scowl.

 _ **"SCHEME?! Pshh I would never do something like that. Like I said. I'm just gonna help you boys and girls out. Help clear the air a bit."**_ the bear giggled as he looked between each of their faces.

 _ **"Watch closely now kiddos, you're not gonna want to miss a moment of this!"**_ Monokuma exclaimed.

One by one each of their formerly announced secrets appeared on the screen. However this time each secret in question, was accompanied by a name.

 _"Caused the death of their brother" Mondo Owada_

 _"Bullied as a child in school" Kazuichi Soda_

"Has a deadly disease" Kaito Momota

 _"Secretly hates the Killing Game, and resents their own actions" Kokichi Ouma_

 _"Enjoys wearing women's clothes" Chihiro Fujisaki_

 _"Real name is Taeko Yasuhiro" Celestia Ludenberg_

 _"Their father is the Headmaster" Kyoko Kirigiri_

 _"Resents their parents for abandoning them" Shuichi Saihara_

 _"Is in love with the person they serve" Peko Pekoyama_

 _"Has studied multiple occult rituals" Sonia Nevermind_

 _"Fears disappointing their family" Gonta Gokuhara_

 _"Wet the bed until the 5th grade" Makoto Naegi_

 _"Was abused since they were a child" Mikan Tsumiki_

 _"Once cheated at an event to win" Chiaki Nanami_

 _"Pretends to be someone their not, because they are afraid of feeling weak" Miu Iruma_

 _"Is a Serial Killer" Korekiyo Shinguji_

 _"Their true talent is the Ultimate Assassin" Maki Harukawa_

 _"Works underage at sleazy bars to support siblings" Akane Owari_

 _"Is Pregnant" Aoi Asahina_

 _"Resents their mother" Kirumi Tojo_

 _"Caused a girl to commit suicide" Sayaka Maizono_

 _"Will soon cease to exist" Hinata Hajime_

 _"Wants to leave his family's business, but is afraid" Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu_

 _"Originally was meant to be a spy in this game" Sakura Oogami_

 _"Is in league with the Mastermind" Tsumugi Shirogane_

 _"Possess a hidden talent" Kaede Akamatsu_

 _"Is an illegitimate child." Byakuya Togami_

 _"Nearly killed their father" Keebo_

 _"Resents their father for abusing their mother" Tenko Chabashira_

 _"Has been molested multiple times since they were a child" Kotoko Utsugi_

 _"Is in love with multiple fictional characters"` Hifumi Yamada_

 _"Their true talent is the Ultimate Soldier" Mukuro Ikusuba_

 _"Killed the last person they were close to" Ryoko Otonashi_

 _"Has attempted suicide and failed more than once" Ryoma Hoshi_

 _"Has an advanced form of Cancer" Nagito Komaeda_

The very air seemed to be sucked out of the room as one by one each of the students gazed at the list, before scrutinizing those around them.

It was clear that even with the death of Shirogane, that paranoia and the potential for murder was far from over.

* * *

 **25 Survivors Remain (Yes it's actually accurate this time Lol)**

* * *

 ***AN* You guys really are quick to pick up on details xD I did indeed mess up with the survivor count last chapter. Originally this chapter was going to be a part of that one so I had accidentally included that number there.**

 **ThePLOThand**

 _I'm going to end up adding all of these to my Daganronpa Playlist. AKA what I use to get in the right headspace while I'm writing._

 **Darknaru3**

 _Yup it was an accident as I had originally planned on having these two chapters as one. However it ended up being far longer than I anticipated. And yeah I decided cleaning house with the hostages served two purposes. For one it showed the brutality of the Despairs and it allowed me to clean up some of the minor characters._

 **YumiStar**

 _Yes and No Lol_

 **ghostface4**

 _No I believe you nailed it right on the head. I wasn't as explicit with some of them, but good on you for that._

 **Monokenny and Benji**

*Hides Script* Oh of course not. I'd never do that. *nervous chuckle*

 **Psychochiken**

No totally feel you on those characters. The morally gray or dark characters can be a lot more interesting at times. I even start to sympathize with them as time goes on.

 **Natsukumo1000**

 _Eh not necessarily by my standards, but not everyone feels the same way. Already read one reviewer who was glad I placed a warning._

 **Wintersmith23**

 _Eh It's not explicitly stated, but does it affect literally anything in regards to Kizakura's character? Also I can't say one way or another about Komaru :P_

 **YAmamoto**

 _You seem pretty certain about that._

 **DanganMachin**

 _Well it's just as deadly, but maybe not the exact game._

 **The Kobold Necromancer**

 _Nah i_ t was an accident, as I had originally planned on having these two chapters as one. However it ended up being far longer than I anticipated. So I left that 25 counter by accident. Also yeah when I do to use some of the scenes that were in the original fic I repurpose certain aspects. I thought it was funny because in retrospect the line seemed to work better for Oogami anyway.

 **Emissary**

 _Yeah I really like those two. I like the characters who aren't so black and white and even morally ambiguous. It gives them the chance for some neat character arcs._

 **doomqwer**

 _Would I really come up with something depraved? I'm a saint!_

 **Bumblingbeees**

 _That is both a fantastic and creative theory. Literally no one else has even purposed that. Major props for that man!_

 **Mr Romad**

 _Yeah it was a typo. I had originally planned for these two chapters to remain as one. So I had the survivor count already changed. I forgot to adjust it when I split chapters._

 _Also as to your other question, I can't remember the exact chapter. However it was referenced that the wound healed unusually fast and didn't even leave a scar._

 **DarthMaine**

 _Haha yeah I realize I goofed on that one, but it's been fixed!_

 **Lexa**

 _Well I tried to be conscious of the fact that everyone has things that may make them uncomfortable. As for Sayaka it's not that she's moved onto another plane of existence yet. If you look back at the last few chapters, Naegi hasn't be alone at any point. Well that's been shown in the chapter. My reasoning is that he simply refrains from acknowledging her presence around the rest of the group. With everything that's going on, someone would probably assume he'd lost his mind._

 **David Ryder**

Yup it was an accident as I had originally planned on having these two chapters as one. However it ended up being far longer than I anticipated. As for the outside I knew it might be a lot to take in so it's why I usually don't have more than a couple of scenes a chapter focusing on that if it all. I don't want to spend TOO much time on that, however I do want to explore that subplot as it has bearing on the larger story.

 **danieltruong1917**

 _I'm sort of confused by this comment. To my knowledge she's only been involved with Makoto thus far. That scene with Maki was in no way anything of that nature. They'd truly had just finished sparring._

 **Trygve11**

 _I eagerly await to see the results! Keep up the good work =)_

 **Izaya Orihara 101101**

 _Hey I told you a long time ago that I was going to keep the ass pulls to a minimum this time around._

 **ToonGuy**

 _Well Shirogane has definitely been shut up now. *coughs*_

 **link9753**

 _Hey honestly it was a great theory! However I didn't want to play this the exact same way._

 **Fee5H**

 _I saw! Happy hunting my friend!_

 **Dinodude8000**

 _Yeah originally I was wary about spending time outside of the school. However since it's all connected, I felt like it gave more insight to lore in this AU._


	86. Chapter 86: Lockdown

**Chapter 86: Lockdown**

 **8:04 A.M Day ? (Many months ago)**

 **First Floor**

 **Gymnasium**

Jin Kirigiri cleared his throat, before speaking.

"I know this is a lot to take in, but I have hope that this lockdown is merely a temporary matter. I'm not one for longwinded speeches, so I'll keep this brief. I want all of you to focus on securing this entire building. It's important that the tragedy that befell the outside world never reaches us here."the mani said as he adjusted his mic, as he looked over the podium at the three gathered classes. "We've tried our very best to turn this school building, into a sanctuary. Morale is perhaps the most important thing at this point in time." he mused, before clearing his throat.

"Class representatives Chiaki Nanami, Makoto Naegi, and Kaede Akamatsu. I leave you to supervise your peers." The Principal said as he stepped away from the mic.

"Lets do our very best!" Nanami said as she pumped her fist into the air, before starring at her fellow representatives. "Right little brother?" She smiled at Naegi who offered a sheepish expression.

"Do you have to call me that in public Chiaki?" he laughed halfheartedly.

"Aww don't be embarrassed. I think it's cute. Though my sister has the same reaction when I dote on her too!" Kaede stuck her tongue out playfully.

"I grow tired of listening to your banter. Can we please get on with this us already?" Togami asked with a slightly annoyed look.

"Heh I guess we did get distracted. We'll catch up later!" Makoto said as he jogged towards his class.

"Ok guys we've got a lot of work to do to get everything sealed up and to make sure the rooms are ready. Uh any volunteers?" Naegi asked with a grin.

"Tch don't worry about it Naegi. Leave the heavy lifting to the men." Mondo grinned as he jabbed a thumb towards his chest, before throwing an arm around Kuwata's neck.

"Hey what the heck?! I didn't volunteer for jack!" The red head grumbled in annoyance.

"Have no fear Naegi I shall assist any hard labor that is required, am I also willing to post any school regulations if necessary." Kiyotaka exclaimed loudly.

Oogami offered the trio a dark look. "If there is indeed any heavy lifting required, I assure you the boys can help me with the iron plates."

"You tell em Sakura! Us girls can take do stuff like that too! Right Naegi?" Asahina offered the boy an endearing smile, followed by a small wink.

"Yeah I've seen you all kick enough butt to know that." Makoto laughed as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Excellent that should keep all the Neanderthals preoccupied. Which is just as well, I have no intention of expending on energy on such a mundane task." Togami mused with a slight smile.

"Wherever my sweet Togami goes I go!" Fukawa squealed as she promptly grabbed onto the boy's arm, before resting her head against his shoulder.

The Heir scowled slightly, however made no move to reject her.

Celestia stared at her nails with a bored expression. "If I have to hear Fukawa gush about Togami for a lifetime, I'd sooner have stayed outside."

"It's not so bad Miss Celeste at least there's plenty of space. We'll never run out of things to do!" Hifumi exclaimed with an excited grin.

"Speak for yourself Rollie Pollie. I'm already B-O-R-E-D. So what's the deal Mister Hope Monkey? What do you want the rest of us to do?" Junko asked as she fiddled with one of her hair pins.

Naegi offered a sheepish expression in return. "Iunno maybe check to see if the dormitories have everything they need?"

"What do I look like a freaking maid to you?!" Junko whined as she tilted her head in the direction of Class 79. "No offense little miss maid. This girl ain't interested though. Gonna go schmooze! Chow!" She said as she waved her hand dismissively.

"Junko! Hold on just a second!" Mukuro's brow furrowed ever so slightly as she stalked after her sister.

"She really does dance to a different beat doesn't she?" Sayaka giggled softly. "I don't mind helping class rep." She said with a hint of a smirk.

Hagakure pointed at himself. "Alright Naegi! What can I do? I'm ready to pull my weight."

"How bout not touching anything." Fukawa muttered earning a glare from the Clairvoyant.

"Hey I'm just trying to be helpful." he grumbled as he rubbed at his chin.

Naegi smiled at the boy. "Hey no worries man. Just check out the other rooms and see if anything needs to be cleaned or is broken. We're gonna be in here for the long haul, so we should fix anything that's messed up."

Chihrio tapped his chin thoughtfully. "Speaking of which do you mind if I have Alter Ego check out the computers here? I'd like to see what the school left us with."

"Of course have at it!" Naegi said as he smiled at the boy.

Makoto eyes lingered on Kiri a moment. "Kind of feels weird asking you to do anything being the Principal's daughter and all." he laughed halfheartedly.

"Don't look at it that way Naegi. We're all friends here after all." Kyoko said with a sincere smile. "I'll take stock of everything."

Several feet away Nanami cleared her voice as she stepped in between Akane and Nekomaru, before planting her hands on their chests. "Guys please you can roughhouse later? We really need to focus."

"Aww but Coach is asking for an ass whooping, after eating all the meat this morning. Fine whatever." Akane huffed in annoyance.

"Do not fear my voluptuous darling. I will cook to your heart's content!" Hanamura said with a grin as he pulled a comb, before running it through his hair.

"Hell yeah! Nothing like your cooking Teruteru! I'll be able to kick Coach's ass with my hands tied behind my back." Owari exclaimed.

"BAHAHAA! That's the spirit! I'll accept your challenge once we're finished with preparations. Don't think I'll go easy on you." Nekomaru bellowed causing several people in the gym to cringel.

"Jesus you two never shut up do you?" Fuyuhiko shook his head, though a small smile graced his face.

"They certainly never lack for energy do they?" Pekoyama mused as she leaned against the gangster.

"NOPE NOPE NOPE! But energy is good. Ibuki can't wait to rock this place to the ground with her new song!" The Musician exclaimed as she pumped her fist in the air.

Twogami sighed as he shook his head slightly. "With Mioda that is a genuine concern. Perhaps we should hide all the instruments from her."

"Yes but I believe that would only be a temporary solution. I'm sure this school can withstand Ibuki's music. The rest of us on the other hand? Well that's a different story." Sonia smiled faintly as she stared at Nanami. "Chiaki is there anything in particular you'd like for us to do?"

"Yes if it is within the power of the netherworld, I shall make it so!" Gundham said as he began to strike a pose, as Sonia moved in sync with him as they pressed their hands together. "The demon realm shall make it so!" Sonia repeated with an enthusiastic smile.

The Gamer stared at a small written list, as a small grin teased her lips.. "It's nothing really big. Those of you with some muscule please help the others with sealing the windows. Beyond that just take stock of everything. The Principal wants a report of anything that needs repairs or that is missing."

"Whelp if it needs fixing, just leave it to me. I'll have it back together in not time!" Soda said as he offered a thumbs, before tilting his head to see Sonia leaning against Gundham, causing his expression to immediately sour.

"Miki?" Mahiru asked with a small impish smile, as she lightly elbowed the girl in the side.

"Y-Yes?" the girl squeaked softly as her face flushed a bright red.

"Is that a bug bite or was it a certain vampire?" The Photographer laughed as the Nurse nearly passed out from embarrassment.

"MAHIRU!" The girl whined as she playfully swatted her friend's shoulder.

"Sorry! I couldn't resist. Nagito? You be good to her alright? You make her cry and I make you cry! Got it?" Mahiru said with as she held her fist up to the boy's chin.

Komaeda offered a nervous expression, on his normally stoic face. "I had no intention of doing anything she's not comfortable with doing. You have nothing to fear Koizumi."

"How did the two of you end up dating anyways?" Koizumi laughed as she shook her head slightly.

Tsumiki tapped her chin. "Well Nagito has a bad habit of getting hurt. So he was always ending up in the infirmary."

The white haired teen shook his head, as he ran a hand through his hair. "And you know Mikan. She can't even walk across a flat surface without falling. If she wasn't looking after me, I was looking after her."

"Aw that's so damn adorable." Mahiru squealed as she threw her arms around both of their necks. "Does Momota know?"

"Tehehe if he didn't before, I bet he does now." The tall Hiyoko slinked back into the line, before straightening her kimono.

"Where did you get off to Saionji?" Komaeda asked as he stared at the dancer, before offering her a thin smile.

"Oh I was talking to Kirumi and then Sis!" The blonde chirped.

"Sheesh you and Junko spend a lot of time together. She gonna turn you into a model too?" Mahiru laughed.

"Heh now that I'm filled out anything is possible right?" Hiyoko smirked impishly as she struck a pose.

Nanami peered around her class a moment, before feeling someone grab her hand.

"You seemed a bit overwhelmed Aki. You alright?" Hajime chuckled as he pulled her inward, before pressing his mouth against hers.

"Hinata. You can't do that here." The girl's face heated up a moment, as she hugged the clipboard against her chest.

"Sorry I couldn't resist. You've been so busy the last few days, that I've hardly seen you." The boy mused.

The Ultimate Gamer offered him a sweet smile as she leaned up on her tip toes, before kissing him gently. "Promise I'll make it up to you. Now come on we've got work to do."

"Miss Iruma please I do not need maintenance at this time!" Keebo sputtered as he covered his chassis defensively.

Miu's fingers drummed through the air, as a perverted smile spread across her face. "Come on Keebo! I just wanna take a peek at what's under the damn hood."

"Miu please give Keebo some breathing room. You're going to cause him to have a meltdown." Rantaro said though a slightly amused smile was settled on his face, as he stared at the pair.

"Fine fucking take all my damn fun away." The Inventor whined.

"Actually Miu maybe you and Keebo could do something for me? I think overheard Fujisaki saying he was gonna take a look at the computers. Why don't you both go help him?" Kaede suggested.

"Fujisaki?" Miu questioned as she peered around the room. "Wait is it that fucking short chick over there?"

Shinguji who stood a few feet away, slowly face palmed. "Iruma that is a boy. How dense are you?"

"No fucking way. What a cute little shit. Come on Bobo get your metal ass over here?" Miu said as she grabbed the robot, before promptly dragging him off.

"I genuinely feel sorrow for Keebo. I would not wish that woman upon anyone. Human or otherwise." The Anthropologist mused.

"Angie will pray to Atua for his safe return! Let there be no wax covering Keebo upon his return to us." she said as she bowed her head.

"Wax? You'll have to explain that one to me." Ryoma said with a baffled expression.

"Believe me you don't want to know about Iruma's kinks. Being her roommate for a short time was difficult to say the least. She made me reconsider my policy on killing." Maki said with a solemn expression.

"Well Tenko had the best roommate ever! In fact she still intends to!" The Aikido Master exclaimed as she laced her hand with Himiko, before smiling cheerfully.

Kirumi smiled softly. "If that is indeed the case, just let me know. I will have your extra clothes and pillows moved to a single room."

Himiko adjusted her hat. "There is no need for that. With a single wave of my staff and I can move everything." she exclaimed as she tapped her staff against the ground, before squeezing Tenko with her free hand. "My magic has doubled with Tenko as my familiar."

"We've really gotten off-topic." Kaede laughed half heartedly as she stepped forward, before patting Gonta on the shoulder. "Hey big guy. You think you can help with the heavy lifting?"

The Entomologist offered her a big grin. "Oh Gonta will do everything he can to help. Then maybe Principal allow Gonta to have space for his insect friends in school."

"Hehe. Well anything is possible I guess." Kaede laughed nervously as she watched the bulky boy trudge off.

"You have no intention of helping Gonta with that do you Kaede?" Shuichi laughed as he folded his arms.

"Well there's a lot of things I like. Bugs aren't one of them. Just don't tell Gonta I said that." The Pianist giggled.

"Deal." Saihara said with as he reached up to adjust his cap slightly, his demeanor softening. "How are you and Amami doing?" he asked quietly.

Kaede offered the detective a sympathetic smile. "He's been wonderful Shuichi. I really thought he was a womanizer when I first met him, but he's been sweet to me. I wish you'd told me how you felt sooner."

The dark haired boy shook his head. "I only have myself to blame. I'm happy for you both though."

"You don't sound very happy Sai." The blonde noted with a small frown.

"Sorry it's a work in progress." Saihara admitted with a half hearted smile.

"Bro I'm telling you! When we get out of here we'll be the first family to go to space together!" Kaito said as he threw his arm around Kokichi's neck.

Ouma scowled slightly. "Idiot you really think that you make that happen? You had to cheat just to get your foot in the door."

The Astronaut laughed. "Well hey it worked. Besides maybe DICE can help with raking in the dough we'll need."

"You realize we pull pranks not bank robberies right?" The shorter boy deadpanned.

"Bummer. Hey maybe we can talk Byakuya into giving us a loan. That dude's good for it right?" Kaito asked with a wide grin.

"Probably not anymore." Kokichi muttered as he squirmed trying to free himself.

"Dang well we've got plenty of time to scheme about it. Having Mikan with us is super smart though." Momota said with a grin.

Ouma rolled his eyes. "Yeah no kidding. She can save you when you undoubtedly do something stupid."

"Why do you sound so sure of that?" Kaito muttered.

"Going off the couple of months we've known each other, I'd say it's a certainty." Kokichi offered a mischievous smirk.

Tsumugi Shirogane found herself standing awkwardly in the back of her class line. Her hand fidgeting with the hem of her dress.

"Hey if it isn't little Miss Cosplayer. You got a second chick?" A voice said catching the girl's attention.

Tsumugi's eyes widened as she saw Junko standing a few feet away, with a smirk on her face. Mukuro stood several feet behind her.

"Oh Miss Enoshima! I-I'm not sure we've properly met. My name is T-Tsumugi Shirogane!" she stammered slightly, as she bowed her head.

The Fashionista grinned. "Oh I know all about you. The girl who can become anyone. Unlike Tubby McLard ass you're disguises are top 're gonna become best friends."

"Best friends?" Shirogane asked as a shy smile spread across her face, before she adjusted her glasses.

"Duh! I have to look after the underclassmen right? Don't worry I'll take good care of you." Junko said as a devious smile spread across her face.

* * *

 **9:31 A.M Day ? (Many Months ago)**

 **Fourth Floor**

 **Principal's Office**

"Kiri shouldn't you be helping your class?" Jin asked as he peered up from what he was reading to regard the girl.

The Lavender haired girl hesitated a moment, before crossing the room to take a seat across from him. "Father I know you're hiding something. I know some of the others know it too, they just don't want to admit it. What really happened a few months ago?" Kyoko asked as her brow furrowed.

The older man bowed his head as he laced his hands. "An unidentified individual released a viral video that lead to a pandemic. You and most of your classmates were also affected by it. It essentially amounted to brainwashing. A few students however managed to utilize a different video to nullify the effects. A few months passed and it seemed as if the issue had been resolved. The Class of 79 arrived however not long afterward,s the despair movement exploded once more. This time seizing all of Japan, before going worldwide. It was decided that securing these classes, was a priority for the future." Jin said as if he'd rehearsed the entire speech.

"Then why does no one seem to remember that time period? It's just gone." Kyoko said as she rested her hands on her knees.

"A side affect of the brainwashing, and the counter video. I wouldn't lament not remembering the state of mind, you were likely in at that point Kiri. Though I suspect you're still not pleased with that answer."

The Detective worked her jaw a moment, before shaking her head. "If you'd let me investigate this when it first began, maybe I could have caught the individual responsible. Now it may be too late."

A sad smile spread across the man's face. "I had considered that Kyoko. However I was afraid of putting you in danger. Do you have any idea how many people died investigating this in the first place?"

"You can't let your feelings get in the way father. I'm a detective, I can't do what I need to if you treat me like a child." The girl frowned.

Jin shook his head slightly. "That's definitely your grandfather speaking. You'll never understand what someone will do for their child."

This silenced the girl for a few moments, as she collected her thoughts. "Very well. Can I ask you one other thing though?"

"I suppose. What did you have in mind?" Jin asked with an amused expression.

"What is the New Hope Project?" Kyoko asked as she sat a small book on his desk.

"Where in the world did you find that?" The man asked in a low voice.

"I may have pilfered it from one of the research buildings, before the lockdown. I couldn't help, but notice all the information has been redacted. By now I'm familiar with both Hajime's situation as well as Keebo's existence. This other though still alludes me."

Jin adjusted his tie, before promptly standing up. "There are some things that are best left buried. Just let it go Kyoko."

"Let what go? Why must you insist on keeping everything to yourself?" Kiri asked as an edge of irritation crept into her voice.

"Believe me. I'm doing this for your sake. Sometimes ignorance is bliss. Just this once leave it be." He said with a stern expression.

"Has that ever worked in the past father?" Kyoko said as she stood up as well.

"No I suppose it hasn't, but you won't find any answers. I'm probably the only living person who knows and I have no intention of ever speaking of it. You should rejoin the others." he said as he strode towards the door.

"Father wait!" Kiri called out as she marched after him with a frustrated expression.

* * *

 **10:02 A.M Day ? (Many Months ago)**

 **Fifth Floor**

 **Biology Lab**

"What do you want me to do Sis?" Hiyoko asked as she leaned against one of the morgue compartments.

A wide grin spread across Junko's lips. "Well we've got a lot of work to do Saionji. Especially if we want to put on the best show possible. For starters we're gonna turn give Shirogane a nice dose of despair. I see a lot of potential in her. Our biggest goal is to find out how to lift the lockdown at will, so we can bring in a couple of friends of mine. Which of course means we gotta get control over everything. Which means the Principal has gotta go!" The blonde said in a sing song voice as she grinned at the other girl.

"Friends? I thought we had everything we need though." The girl huffed slightly.

The Ultimate Despair stepped forward, before patting the girl's head. "Now Hiyoko we can't do our very best without all our pieces. For starters Mama needs her Monokuma and other toys. We've got so many players, we might need just a tiny bit of back up." She mused with a deranged smile.

"I don't get it. Why don't you just brainwash them all again sis? Why go to all this trouble?" The dancer asked.

"Because as you've seen my little despair, there's something far more powerful when someone embraces despair willingly. Sure there are thousands of brainwashed morons out there, even my Ultimate Despair. However to see that disgusting hope fade from their eyes, only to be replaced by desperation. For them to surrender to despair on their own. Fuck I'm getting excited even thinking about it." The blonde shivered as she ran a hand between her legs.

An impish smile graced the other girl's face. "And what about Mukuro sis? I'm tried of her hogging you all the time."

Junko reached out, before dragging a nail across the girl's cheek. "Don't you worry. I have something special planned for my big sister."

* * *

 **25 Survivors Remain**

* * *

 ***AN***

 **You know. I wasn't originally going to do a chapter like this, but I was struck with inspiration and before I knew it a few lines had turned into an entire chapter. Yes it wasn't the longest chapter by any means, but I think it served it's purpose. With so many questions answered in the last chapter, I wanted to give you all more to think about.**

 **Also I have a question to pose to all of you.**

 **Are there any survivors or even hostages, you'd like to see in any particular pairings? If so who? I generally do what I please, but I would love to hear everyone's thoughts. I do listen to you all more than you might think xD**

 **DanganMachin**

 _Here's a cookie as your prize ! =D_

 **Guest**

Uh oh you're onto me! Yamada is the mind behind all off it! With his trusty sidekick Princess Piggles!

 **danieltruong1917**

 _.Overcome_

 **Izaya Orihara 101101**

 _It's funny because I actually had a lot of internal conflict as to when to kill of Shirogane. The biggest issue was the fact that the version I've depicted was a despair junkie, but was also obsessed about keeping herself alive at all costs. Meaning that while she'd manipulate others into murder, that she wouldn't do so herself. I felt like this was a good place for her to be snuffed out. It was a way for her sins to finally catch up with her and at the hands of one someone she'd been trying to manipulate no less._

 **link9753**

 _Yeah it was meant to serve as a gut punch. Because I realized when writing this if it only concluded with Shirogane's death, the suspense would have been neutered. However this cranks the paranoia and distrust up to max._

 **Trygve11**

 _I felt like her death had to be brutal, but haunting at the same time. I hope that came across._

 **HoppsHungerfan**

 _Personally I've always pronounced it Kai-Day. However it's no biggie regardless. I've tried to make the deaths vary a bit. Some are more tame and merciful while others are wretched. Specifically I wanted Tenko's to be less devastating and more peaceful. To show her arc from the beginning had gone somewhere. That she would put her life on the line to save a man of all things._

 **Darknaru3**

 _That's exactly where my headspace went. Shirogane either would have been a victim in a murder or sacrificed in some manner. She was so obsessed with survival that she wouldn't have risked her life on trying to get away with murder. However I felt like this was the best way for all her actions to come back to haunt her in one devastating moment._

 **Monokenny and Benji**

 _Pikachu use thunderbolt on Team Rocket!_

 **Dinodude8000**

 _My goal with that chapter was to bring her arc to an end and tie up loose ends that go back to the very beginning. To show that things have been in motion even since then._

 **YumiStar**

 _Yeah I had thought about ending it with just the death of Tsumugi, but I realized that was just a bit TOO positive. That I needed to keep the suspense from being sucked out._

 **JustAnotherAuthor64**

 _Yeah I decided that I really wanted to get the dirty laundry out of the way. We've been tiptoeing around with that for 80+ chapters now. I thought it was time to pull the band aid off._

 **McdrilaX**

 _I have absolutely no qualms with someone taking issue with a choice I've made. However I do think it's entirely unnecessary to say you were disgusted. I'm not sure if that was in regard to the way in which it was written, or the execution itself. Regardless it's rather frustrating. I spend a lot of time working on these chapters. I take the time respond to every single review._

 _In your case I have to use a translator so that I can actually do so. As for your points in the chapter itself, I never once saw Makoto cheering or seemingly excited about Shirogane's execution. I think Fuyuhiko was perhaps the only one who was overtly pleased. In regards to everyone voting without hesitation, they were in a situation in which there was no alternative. Either they voted for a person who'd been behind numerous murders, vote for someone else, or leave it to chance. If you don't think that's acceptable, you have to realize what all these people have been through. None of them are the same people as in the beginning. The game is taxing and there was no other option. There wasn't an option for them to walk away without any death. I apologize for ranting, I just wanted to offer my stance on the matter._

 **DarthMaine**

 _I'd never do anything so cruel! *Starts rewriting script*_

 **David Ryder**

 _Yeah it's a major kick in the ass, but I didn't want all the suspense to be gone. If I had just let Shirogane die it would have just felt like a solid victory for the survivors. We know Monokuma doesn't like to lose._

 **Dani**

 _Hey it's wonderful to see a new face in the reviews! I tried to show her psyche slipping at the end. That at the last moment she'd truly embraced and understood despair._

 **Natsukumo1000**

 _Oh absolutely! I had to create some of these secrets to be honest. If you look at some of the character profiles, you'll find that a lot of them are far less fleshed out than others. I decided long ago to take liberties with backgrounds and what not. Heh it's an AU for a reason ;)_

 **ToonGuy**

 _Yeah Monokuma couldn't just let them have a win. And I can see why you'd be doing a double take with Matsuda. Haha._

 **Fee5H**

 _It does leave Ouma in a strange place. His tactics will have to adapt._

 **darknessking6**

 _I try to keep the douchy moments of Byakuya that we know and "love" though giving him the occasional redeeming moment as well. It's a writer it's good to have people in this fic that don't always agree with the protagonists._

 **Bumblingbeees**

 _Yup! Can't stuff the cat back in the bag either. Let the tension mount!_

 **Ronin Warriors Fanatic**

 _Can I say that I'm pretty pleased with how balanced that number is? Considering I didn't do it intentionally haha._

 **Lexa**

 _Oh I'd say she was stabbed just about everywhere! And nice choice with the song! Oh and the game is still going strong!_

 **YAmamoto**

 _It'll be addressed =)_

 **doomqwer**

 _I did indeed! Also thank you so much for sharing this on wattpad. I just saw it today, and I can't thank you enough for the extra exposure =)_


	87. Chapter 87: Distrust

**Chapter 87: Distrust**

 **12:04 P.M Day Thirty-Four**

 **Towa City**

 **Warehouse**

Matsuda wordlessly peeled a grotesque layer of flesh off of his face, revealing discolored tissue and bone. He stared in disgust into a cracked mirror."Yukizome. Why did Junko do this to me?"

"Well I can assure you it's not because she wanted a Frankenstein monster!" Chisa giggled as she slipped forward, before resting her hands on his shoulders. "See Junko realized that she might have jumped the gun a teensy bit when she stomped your face into oblivion. She needed that big beautiful brain and everything inside. Your knowledge of memory techniques and how to induce amnesia was important for her plan. Of course she wanted to be able to plant new memories in their place."

The man rolled his jaw as he pulled his shirt to the side. There was a plethora of machine bits that made up his body now that was crudely integrated with his flesh. "Then why didn't she simply clone me? I know she possess the means to do so."

"Oh dear! Even though she is a super genius, Cloning isn't some parlor trick. In fact there was only one expert in the world. A man by the name of Jibo Momota, the Ultimate Biologist. He was super obsessed with talent, not unlike the Principal. The man had multiple children just to see if talent could be hereditary. The Board scooped him up and put his mind to work. Doing all sorts of little things behind closed doors. Naturally when Junko found out she was excited, but you see despite his unethical work he was stubborn, and it took a while to crack him. She didn't have his work at her disposal, so that's why you're the abomination that you are. Besides I think Junko likes you better this way. It gives you and her even more despair." The Homeroom Teacher grinned into the mirror.

"Then why am I still here? She has everything she needed. I'm not even alive anymore. Not really." Matsuda said as he stared down at his hand, before flexing it.

"Oh that's because she has one final purpose for you." Chisa said.

"And what precisely would that be?" He asked as his stared darkly at Yukizome's reflection.

"Ryoko Otonoshi just found out that she definitely killed her beloved Matsuda. When the time comes to parade the hostages in front of the survivors, you're going give her a jumpstart on the despair train. Can you imagine the horror she'll feel seeing her dead beloved that now looks more like a patchwork zombie, than the handsome boy she remembered? " The Housekeeper shivered as she stepped back, before hugging herself. "It'll be perfect."

"Careful Yukizome. Those students might just surprise you all and if that's the case, I hope I'm able to see all of this hard work crumble into nothingness. Then I can die in peace." Mastuda said as he buried his fist into the mirror, shattering it to pieces.

* * *

 **12:43 P.M Day Thirty-Four**

 **Towa City**

 **Apartment**

"Hmph this is much better than anything Mr. Fujisaki ever made." Natsumi mused as she used her chopsticks, to take another bite of sushi.

Taichi offered a sheepish expression. "Admittedly my wife is a far better cook then I am. If it were up to me, I'd only rely on take out."

Komaru rubbed the back of her neck, before offering a shy smile. "Well there's plenty to go around. I've had a lot of practice cooking for Yuta all this time. Since the four of us are stuck together now, I'll have to come up with some new dishes."

Yuta swallowed what was in his mouth, before wiping his mouth with his sleeve. "Oh Maru you should show them your pastries for breakfast tomorrow. They're the freaking best!" The tanned boy exclaimed.

"Jeez aren't you over reacting a little bit?" The blonde asked with a slightly annoyed expression. "I mean the food great and all, but what the hell does it matter? Something big is going on. We heard gunshots and a lot of commotion, before we were moved in with you two. I heard one of those masked assholes saying they were taking out the trash."

"Maybe someone is fight back? Heck I bet we'll be home free in no time!" Yuta said with his mouth full.

"While I'd like to share in your optimism, I have the impression that we won't be able to rely on outside help. These individuals seemed well organized." Taichi mused with a thoughtful expression.

"Well then when my big brother and the others make it out, maybe they'll let us go? I mean if we're hostages and they win, there's no point in keeping us any longer right?" Komaru asked as she peered around the table.

Kuzuryu sighed. "Are you a fucking idiot? Do you really think we can just rely on our friends and family? If we want to get out of this damn mess, we have to do it ourselves."

"Natsumi please. There's no need to be rude. Miss Naegi is just trying to remain positive" Fujisaki said quietly as he lowered his chopsticks.

"Then let's bust out of this place then. So we can't be used against our family. Heck yeah I bet together we can show those masked freaks who's boss!" Yuta said with a wide grin.

Komaru couldn't help but smile at his enthusiasm. "But Yuta there's so many of them, and so few of us."

"Not to mention their armed to the teeth." Natsumi frowned as she crossed he arms. "Though I do agree with the garbage disposal, we should figure this out on our own. I don't want to be used against my big brother, especially after what happened to Pekoyama." she said as her lower lip curled inward slightly.

Taichi wiped his mouth a moment. "I can't condone a reckless course. I'm not the most reliable adult in the world, but I am the only adult here. If we do wish to pursue this course, we'll make all the necessary preparations first." He said as he glanced around the table.

 _'Chihiro. I don't know everything that's happened to you, but seeing you during the trials I can tell how much you've grown. Your mother has always been the strong one, but it's time I pull my weight as well. That's what father is supposed to do right?'_ he mused to himself.

* * *

 **1:17** **P.M Day Thirty-Four**

 **Towa City**

 **Monokuma Factory**

"Those nasty demons will pay when we finally catch up with them!" Masaru exclaimed as he stomped his foot in irritation.

Nagisa sighed as he stared at the red head. "If you'd exercised more discretion, we might have had a better hunt last night. As it stood we only managed to find a few low level demons. However they weren't our targets."

"Shut up will ya? Don't forget that I'm the one in charge Nagisa!" The other boy exclaimed as he shot the other boy a raspberry.

"That is merely your own self-imposed choice. No one else made you the leader, and that's because we already have one. Monaca is the only leader we need." the blue haired boy mused as he leaned against the far wall.

"Yeah well I'm in charge when she ain't around got it?!" Masaru said as he stomped forward, before jabbing his finger at the other boy.

"I'd sooner listen to Kurokuma." Nagisa said as his eyes narrowed in irritation.

"We need harmony. Please we shouldn't fight anyone, but the demons." Jataro finally spoke up in a hesitant manner. "We don't want to become like Kotoko."

"No one asked you!" The other two yelled in unison, causing the masked boy's head to slump in defeat.

"Now Now boys. I won't tolerate any fighting in between you. We can't achieve our paradise like that." A voice said as Monaca wheeled into sight.

An unsettling smirk spread across her dainty face.

"Forgive us. It won't happen again." Nagisa stammered as he bowed his head low.

"Tch acting all weak around Monaca. Only grown ups do stuff like that." Masaru said as he folded his arms.

"S-Shut up!" Nagisa hissed, before clearing his throat uncomfortably. "We'll do better this evening Monaca."

"We'll bring the demons into the light and smite them." Jataro added quietly.

"Oh I know you all will do your very best. Because once all of this is over, we can make this place our very own paradise." Monaca said as she clapped her hands together.

* * *

 **1:24 P.M Day Thirty-Four**

 **First Floor**

 **Boy's Restroom**

Naegi sighed softly as he turned on the faucet to wash his hands.

"Wow and I thought you were suppose to be average at everything. Seems like at least one thing certainly isn't." A voice said causing Naegi to nearly let out a shrill scream as he promptly turned around, before jabbing his finger into the air. "M-Maizono! Why are you in here? Why were you watching me?" He stammered slightly.

The blue haired phantom floated a few feet away,with a slightly bemused expression on her face. "Don't you remember? We're stuck together Naegi."

"I know you said that. I mean I've been trying to not talk to you in front of everyone, but what part of boy's restroom don't you understand?" He sputtered.

Sayaka eyed him intently, before laughing once more. "Pretty sure there aren't any concrete rules on a ghost entering the bathroom. Besides I was sort of curious. I don't have a lot going on these days." she mused with halfhearted smile.

Makoto's brow furrowed a moment, as he dried his hands off. "There was something I wanted to ask you Maizono. Your memories, did any of them come back? I mean after you died?"

The Ghost floated down till she was eye level with the boy. "Unfortunately no. Though I think that might be part of the reason why I'm still here. Something is still keeping me here. I'm connected to you, but there must be something I haven't resolved yet."

The lights flickered a moment, before suddenly a voice could be heard.

 _ **"WHO YOU GONNA CALL?! MONOKUMA!"**_ The bear exclaimed as he appeared wearing a strange outfit,with what resembled a vacuum cleaner on his back. _**"And before you ask, no I don't have permission on this copyright so sue me!"**_

Naegi stared in confusion at the bear. "What do you want Monokuma?"

 _ **"YUK YUK YUK. I thought I was losing my marbles, but low in behold we really do have a ghost infestation in this school. Don't you know you're suppose to die and stay dead sweetums? You're making a mockery of this fine institution!"** _The bear exclaimd as he jabbed a paw in the direction Sayaka.

A look of disbelief filled the girl's eyes. "You can actually see me?" The blue haired girl asked with a dumbfounded expression.

 _ **"PUPUPU! I can see right through you! I mean literally, I can see the sink on the other side of you!"**_ Monokuma chortled as he clutched at his stomach.

Naegi suddenly stepped in front of the bear, before raising his arms. "Monokuma she's not hurting anything. Whatever you're planning, leave her alone."

The bear snorted, before facepalming as he tugged at the device on his back. _**"Oi you think this is the real deal? This is just a normal vacuum cleaner sonny! I just thought it would be worth a laugh. Jeez what a nitwit. You really could have done better than this waste of space."**_ Monokuma sighed as he shook his head.

Sayaka peered around Naegi's shoulder a moment. "Well if you're not here to do something strange, then what do you really want?"

 _ **"What do I want? What do I want? That's a very good question. You see we all know you're not crazy Naegi. Well at least not yet."** _he muttered the last part. **_"However anyone's gonna start thinking otherwise if I make a rule involving ghosts. So here's the deal. If little miss Banshee here opens any doors or does anything funny, I'll punish you for it. Since you know I can see her too, you know you two can't pull any funny business."_**

"I get it. You're afraid of her. You know that she could really throw a wrench in your game. That's why you're pulling this isn't it Monokuma?" he asked as he stared at the dual toned bear.

Monokuma sweated profusely a moment. _ **"Ahem you really should annunciate better sonny. You're always mumbling stuff. Anyways this bear has better things to do."**_ he said as he quickly waddled out of the bathroom.

"That was weird on so many levels." Makoto mused as he shook his head.

"No kidding. I'm not sure how he could see me, but he didn't seem happy did he?" Maizono said as she smile fondly. "Naegi you have to be more careful. I'm already dead remember, you shouldn't worry about protecting me any longer."

The boy offered her a weak smile. "You might not be here physically, but you're still Maizono to me."

* * *

 **1:48 P.M Day Thirty-Four**

 **First Floor**

 **Dining Hall**

"Sis! I'm starving hurry!" Kotoko whined as she hung her head low.

The Ultimate Maid promptly stuck her head out of the Kitchen, as she leveled a maternal stare at the pinked haired girl. "Kotoko the more you interrupt me, the longer it will take. Miss Iruma please keep her occupied, before I end burning the noodles."

"You don't have to worry about one fucking thing!" Miu grinned wildly as she promptly picked the smaller girl up, before pulling her into her lap. "Hey Koko what do you say I give you some sick fucking braids?"

The girl squirmed a moment, before tilting her head to look at the Inventor. "Really?! Do you think you could do hair buns instead? Pwease!" she begged as she stuck out her bottom lip.

"You got it kiddo! All those other bitches are gonna be jealous." Miu smirked as she began to tousle the girl's hair.

"Ugh I swear if that was any sweeter I think I'd have diabetes." Kazuichi muttered as he propped his chin against his hand.

"Soda I do not believe that is physically possible. Though my knowledge of human anatomy and conditions is lacking, I do not believe you have to worry about that." Keebo said as he offered the boy a smile.

"Dude it's called a joke. Sheesh your creator must have not had a sense of humor. Speaking of which. Uh did you really nearly kill him?" Kazuichi asked with a nervous expression.

The Ultimate Robot hung his head slightly. "I cannot refute that claim. My initial programming was far more volatile and dangerous. I seem painfully average now, but initially I was quite dangerous. I did injure my father, something that I feel extreme guilt for. Fortunately he is a forgiving individual and my current programming is far less dangerous to anyone."

"Heya Keebo? Kotoko asked as her brow furrowed as Miu was fixating on her hair.

"Yes Miss Utsugi?" he responded with a polite smile.

"Could you fly and use lasers like in most anime? I bet that would have been super cool!" Kotoko exclaimed.

"Koko stop fidgeting so much or I'm gonna fuck this up." Miu muttered.

"Sorry Miu!" The girl chirped in response as she straightened her posture.

Keebo tapped his chin. "As to your question, yes I was capable of the aforementioned things. However as I said I was quite dangerous."

"Dude! Maybe Iruma was onto something way back when. You really could be our ticket out of this place. If we can get those features working, you could clobber anything in our way!" Kazuichi grinned.

The Robot shook his head. "Negative that is not a feasible course of action. Doing so would only endanger more lives."

"B-But what if we-" Soda was cut off again by the robot.

"I will not be used as a weapon again. I have no intention of ever harming anyone again." Keebo said with a serious expression.

* * *

 **2:15 P.M Day Thirty-Four**

 **First Floor**

 **Hallway**

"Maki just talk to me!" Kaito said with a desperation in his voice, as he followed on the girl's heels.

The Ultimate Assassin paused right in front of her door. Her hand clutched the doorknob. "There's nothing to say Momota. I saw it in your eyes. I saw it in everyone's eyes. None of you trust me anymore, why would you? This is why I tried to avoid getting involved with anyone."

The Astronaut shook his head vigorously. "That's not true at all. I trust you, I was just shocked is all. I mean it's a lot to process Maki."

The dark haired girl looked over her shoulder at him. Her hard eyes softening a moment as the faintest hint of moisture collected in the corner of her eyes. "If that's true, why haven't you called me Maki Roll since then? Face it. You're scared of me, but you feel guilty about it. I deceived you, so I don't blame you. This is why Assassin's aren't suppose to get attached." she offered a mirthless chuckle as she opened the door before promptly slamming it shut behind her.

Kaito extended his hand, before bowing his head low. 'Maybe I am scared, but that doesn't mean I don't care about you.' he thought to himself

"Momota?" A soft voice asked causing the boy to tense a moment, before turning.

There Mikan stood with sympathetic smile. "Are you alright?"

"Heh that depends Sis. Just how much did you hear of that?" he asked with a forced smile.

The Nurse fidgeted a moment, before bowing her head slightly. "Pretty much all of it. I'm sorry."

Kaito shook his head. "Hey why are you apologizing? I'm the one who's an idiot."

The purple haired girl took a step forward, before throwing her arms around his neck. "Momota please don't talk about yourself like that."

The Ultimate Astronaut weakly hugged the girl. "Heh it's how I feel right now. I thought after finding a way to cure this disease of mine, that things would only be on the up. Honestly I don't know what to do. We just keep losing more and more people. Now I don't know what to say or do to show Maki I care."

"We'll wait right here for her, until she comes out. I know you can get through to her." Mikan said softly, as she slowly pulled away.

"Heh you'd really do that for me?" Kaito asked with a half hearted chuckle.

"Of course! That's what big sisters are for right?" Tsumiki responded as a sweet smile spread across her face.

* * *

 **2:29 P.M Day Thirty-Four**

 **First Floor**

 **Bathhouse**

"Fujisaki can you manage it?" Kyoko asked as she scrutinized the boy intently for a few moments.

The Programmer's brow furrowed. "Yeah I mean it's a lot more difficult without having Ego and the laptop, but I should be able to find a work around. Though Kiri you really shouldn't be reckless. I've already had two close calls with death, I'm not sure I want to risk a third." the boy admitted with a weak smile.

The Lavender haired detective offered a sympathetic smile, as she took a seat on one of the benches. "I never did formally apologize. You may never have been attacked if I hadn't encouraged your involvement. I take no pleasure from putting you or anyone else in danger. That's why from now on, I'll take the burden on myself alone. If you can replicate what you did to Miu's handbook, I can continue to investigate all corners of this school."

Chihiro shook his head vehemently, as he clutched her handbook against his chest. "I'll only do this if you promise to take me or someone else with you when you investigate. I've lost too many people I care about, because of bad choices."

Kirigiri worked her jaw a moment. "It's my decision though Fujisaki. Why should I endanger multiple people? Is not one life worth it versus multiple?"

"Kyoko you're my friend. You have a lot of people here that care about you. I won't do this unless you give me your word." Chihiro said in as a stern a manner as he could manage.

"You really have changed Chihiro. I find myself not knowing whom I can trust. Though I suppose that was the purpose of Monokuma's last reveal." Kyoko said in a quiet manner.

"Everyone has secrets and we all make mistakes, but I truly believe most people are good at heart. So please Kiri don't close yourself off. You have plenty of people who have your back here." The Programmer said with a faint smile.

The girl pursed her lips a moment, before numbly nodding her head. "Very well Fujisaki. You have my word that I won't investigate anything on my own anymore. Does that mean you'll work on it?" she asked as she arched a single brow.

Chihiro offered her a small smile. "Just give me a few days. Doppelganger 2 will be ready to go. Oh while I'm thinking about it, did you have any opinion on what you'd like for the avatar?"

"Avatar?" Kyoko questioned.

"You saw Doppelganger right? Well It utilizes Miu's personality and mannerisms. Alter Ego could do multiple, however the default was based on me. Any suggestions?" The boy asked.

A hint of a smile traced the girl's lips. "Yeah I think I have just the one in mind."

* * *

 **2:48 P.M Day Thirty-Four**

 **Third Floor**

 **Rec Room**

"Fuyuhiko. You don't have to keep following me like a lost puppy. I don't have the gun anymore. I'm not going to harm myself or anyone else." Celestia offered quietly as she picked up a small dart, before hurling it at the dartboard. It landed it smack dab in the center.

The Gangster leaned against the pool table, as he watched her intently. "After what happened last night, you'll forgive me if I don't fucking believe you. If memory serves you told me after we got back to your room, that you had considered hanging yourself. I've got enough bullshit on my conscious, without thinking about you doing some shit like that."

The Gambler paused for a moment as she briefly glanced over at him. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you're falling for my charms. I'd advise against that. I've got more baggage, then even a Yakuza could handle." she said as she lowered her arm as she sat the dart down. "And I was under duress. I was known as the Queen of Lies, I wouldn't take everything or anything I say to heart."

"Bullshit. That was the first time I think I saw the real fucking you. Don't think you're going to talk your way around this shit." The gangster scowled slightly.

Celestia's lips curled in a frown. "You're not going to let this go are you? I'm telling you it's not worth the effort your wasting. Though I appreciate what you did for me, and I won't mourn Tsumugi things are now more complicated. Paranoia is now running rampant. It may have simply been easier if you hadn't interrupted me."

"Fuck your pity party. You know god damn well that you had no way of knowing he was going to pull some shit like that. For someone who tries to act so cold, you sure like fucking blaming yourself. So why the hell did you tell me all of that last night? What made you change your mind to use the gun on yourself instead?" he asked as he took a step forward, as he shoved his hands into his pockets. "Taeko I'm not gonna let this shit go." he said lowly.

The Gambler's brow furrowed in annoyance. "I should have never told you about that." she frowned in distaste.

"Why? it's your real fucking name. Why hide from that?" he asked as he raise a single brow.

Celestia scowled. "Because I wanted to become someone different. I wanted to leave Takeo Yasuhiro behind. She was a weak pathetic commoner, who had a tragic past. I wanted to be someone stronger then that. I've spent years burying that part of my life."

"What happened to you Takeo?" he asked his voice was a bit quieter now.

The Gambler made a face at that name again. "We were poor. Commoners. My mother worked as a housekeeper, while my father worked in a factory. It was far from glamorous, but for a while we were happy. My mother always suffered from bouts of depression. I remember how happy she was though, when she found out she was pregnant with my little sister. My father was so happy too. I remember my mother telling me, I'd have to a good big sister. That it'd be my responsibility to look after her." she closed her eyes as she shook her head.

"My mother had a miscarriage. The loss and pain of it all drove her into dark depression. The despair ultimately won out over everything, she still had left in her life. I remember coming home from school one evening, to find her hanging from the ceiling."

Fuyuhiko's normal demeanor faltered slightly. "She just left you and your father like that?" he asked quietly.

The pale beauty merely nodded her head. "Not everyone has the same will to live. Especially after they've lost something precious to them. My father became an alcoholic. When he wasn't drinking or working he was taking me to sleazy bars to gamble with his friends. Hence my introduction into my own talent. " she mused, before sighing softly.

"Once I learned that I wasn't just great at gambling, that I was the best. I started to wager higher and higher stakes. I had next to nothing, and yet I almost lost everything to my name more than a few times. I wanted nothing to do with my old life. I realized with my talent, I could be anyone I wanted. I wanted to be like royalty, to be strong and unflinching. Everything that Takeo had not been."

The Ultimate Gangster was quite for a moment. "I can understand wanting to fucking walk away from your old life. But you know you can change yourself, without pretending to be some other damn person. Celestia Ludenberg, that's just a god damn mask. Takeo that's who you are."

The Lolita girl sauntered towards him, as an amused smile traced her lips. "Why are you so concerned about me?" she purred in a sultry tone. She extended her clawed digit to lift his chin, to meet her ruby gaze

"Tch. Who said anything about something like that?" he breathed a bit unevenly.

The Gambler allowed for a sincere smile. "Fuyu darling. You're blushing." she mused with a twist of her lips.

The boy eye's widened slightly, as his face grew hotter. "T-The fuck are you saying? Don't get this all twisted. I just don't want you to do anything stupid." he growled. Any further words were cut short as she bent over, her soft lips pressing against his cheek, before she offered him a faint smirk.

"Consider that a formal thank you for last night. My little gangster." her voice trilled with faint laughter. Her clawed digit traced his cheek a moment, before she turned towards the door. Leaving a very speechless Fuyuhiko in her wake.

* * *

 **3:24 P.M Day Thirty-Four**

 **First** **Floor**

 **Bathhouse**

Nanami peered around to make sure the room was empty, before she suddenly sat her backpack down as she eyed Usami intently.

"Usami. The coast is clear can we talk please?" she asked in a soft manner.

One of the rabbit's ears twitched slightly, before it began squirming free of the backpack.

Usami once free hung her head low, as she stood cowering in front of the gamer. _**"I'm terribly sorry Chiaki about all of your friends. After Alter Ego was taken, I'm afraid that I might be the only ace left up your sleeve."**_

The pink haired girl crouched down, so she was almost at the rabbit's level. "Usami I'm not upset. I get it kay? We have to be really careful and not do anything reckless. If Monokuma finds out about you we're toast."

The Pink rabbit's tilted her beady black eyes up as she promptly glomped against the side of Chiaki's leg. _**"OH I'm so glad you don't hate me! I would have tried to save some of the others, but there's no way I could have without big bad Monokuma catching me.**_ she sighed.

"Hey I get it. Don't sorry so much, besides you might be our secret weapon to stop Monokuma."

 _ **"I'll do my best. I do think you shouldn't do anything alone. Poor Chihiro got himself really banged up playing hero. I would just die if anything happened to you."**_ Usami said as she planted her hands on her hips.

Chiaki offered a weak smile. "I'll do what I can Usami. I don't want to see any more of our friends hurt. You can hack the cameras right? Have you seen anything?"

The rabbit tapped her paw against her face. _**"Well those nasty Exisals are definitely guarding a locked room on the fourth and fifth floor. The security on the cameras inside those rooms is crazy. No way I'd be able to bypass those without tipping someone off."**_

"Monokuma did say something like that earlier. There must be something big on the last two floors." Chiaki mused with a thoughtful expression.

 _ **"Whelp if I find anything else you'll be the first one to know!"**_ Usami exclaimed as she offered a small salute to the gamer.

Nanami smiled faintly. "I knew I could count on you."

* * *

 **4:03 P.M Day Thirty-Four**

 **First Floor**

 **Dormitories**

"Dummy what were you thinking?" Mukuro sighed as she laid back on her bed, before eying the Amnesiac.

"I didn't want you to be singled out. I might not remember any of it, but I was Junko Enoshima. I guess I still am technically." the red head said as her lips pulled into a fine line.

Ikusuba shook her head. "Believe me you're not Junko and that's a good thing."

"How can you be so casual about this Mukuro? All of this is because me, because of what I did before this." The girl said as she pressed a hand against her chest. "No one would be dead if not for me. On top of everything else I think the other me killed Matsuda. I'm pretty sure that's what Monokuma meant." She breathed as she slumped into a nearby chair.

The Ultimate Soldier sighed. "Look I can't sugarcoat any of this. Yes who you were before all of this, has caused some of the greatest atrocities in the history of mankind. Believe me when I say that's not an exaggeration. However you can do two things. You can either let that burden eat away at you until you become that person again, or you can make the most of it. Because unlike you I don't have the excuse of not remembering most of the shit I did. I wasn't brainwashed either. Well not in the same sense. I was obedient and loved Junko, I would have gone to hell and back for her. That sentiment wasn't reciprocated." the dark haired girl mused.

Ryoko bowed her head a moment. "What happens if that other side returns? If all those memories come back along with her?"

Mukuro shook her head slowly. "Ryoko I really don't know. As much as I resent what she's done to me and everyone else, she's my sister. You're my sister."

The Amnesiac slowly crossed the room, before taking a seat next to the Soldier. "Mukuro I want you to make me promise."

"Promise?" Ikusaba asked with a confused expression.

"Yes. If a point comes that she returns or if I'm on the verge of slipping, you have to stop me. I know this personality may not be real, but I'd rather make it something real then ever become that person again." Ryoko said with a stern expression as she reached out and rested a hand on Mukuro's. "Please?"

"Just what do you expect me to do?" Mukuro asked her voice barely above a whisper.

"If that time comes. I want you to kill me." The Redhead said in a solemn manner.

* * *

 **25 Survivors Remain**

* * *

 ***AN***

 **YumiStar**

 _Haha I was wondering if that would be a shock for a lot of you. xD_

 **PantaPanta**

 _He most certainly did! =)_

 **Blargg888**

 _Part of the purpose of this chapter was to give more insight as to what happened in the beginning. However it was also to show that not everyone magically was reunited with their previous signifgant other. It was kind of a fun what if scenario to present._

 **Cinderfall201**

 _Well it was important to me that everyone realized that even with the previous chapters big reveals that there is still plenty of mysteries that remain unsolved._

 **Monokenny and Benji**

 _Fair enough!_

 **McdrilaX**

 _That last chapter was a fun way for me to tease how differently some things were and could have been under the right circumstances. Especially following the previous chapter, it was important for me to showcase that there are plenty of unknowns still left in this story._

 **doomqwer**

 _Yeah it was fun to show different possibilities. That and to show that not everyone took the same path as before their amnesia._

 **AwakeningFates**

 _Yeah as strange as it is to sway, I'm oddly interested in that particular pairing. Especially with the idea of Tsumiki constantly having to patch up Komaeda when his luck turns bad._

 **danieltruong1917**

 _I still snicker to myself that I included that in this fic. I love having new stuff, but occasionally mixing some of the classics from the series._

 **Izaya Orihara 101101**

 _I'm a pretty huge fan of the idea of the butterfly effect and time travel. In general I just love the idea of proposing what if this had happened instead of that. I really enjoy reading fics that take a single instance and have something change. Let Sayaka surviving Leon's attack in the bathroom or her being stopped by Naegi. I kind of thought about that with the pairings too. What might have happened under different circumstances?_

 **DanganMachin**

 _I didn't think I was skimping on the Makoto time, but I'll try haha. *coughs* Fortunately with the cast shrinking it allows me to focus more time on the remaining people._

 **LolaRose**

 _Phew that took me a while to track down. Chapter 51 in the library. There is a book found that discusses a little bit about Keebo among other things._

 **ghostface4**

Oooh interesting choices!

 **Gatekeeper TAR**

 _Haha I was wondering where you were! Well I look forward to seeing your thoughts when you're caught up!_

 **Natsukumo1000**

 _I felt that it was a good time to glimpse the past. Give some insight as to what happened in that period. Felt like it was fitting after Shirogane's death and the secrets._

 **Dinodude8000**

 _Well the idea I had in my head was that if things had played on differently we could see many different dynamics. I thought it would be a bit ridiculous if everyone had the same connections prior to the mindwipe as they do currently._

 **link9753**

 _Right you are. As much as it was a glimpse into everyone's past. It was a peek into how Junko got to Tsumugi._

 **Lexa**

 _Haha I'm so glad someone called that out. I couldn't resist a cheeky reference with the wax. For one it's topical as Miu does have the fetish in canon, but I snickered to myself having Angie of all people make that comment. I know I'm a horrible person xD_

 **YAmamoto**

 _Well I think it's cool too, because it gives a moment to take a step back and think what could have been._

 **Trygve11**

 _Yeah I felt like it was a good point following Shirogane's death to offer some insight to before the killing game._

 **Fee5H**

 _Oh I'm totally up for any pairings romantic or otherwise. And don't you worry I've got something in mind as to your request =)_

 **UltimateGaymer**

 _Yeah as much as I'd like to believe in the idea of true love and what not, I thought it was important to show that people could have gone down a very different path under the right circumstances._


	88. Chapter 88: Trust

***NOTE* There is a lemon at the end of the chapter. It is suitable only for mature audiences, and it's explicit. So please don't say I didn't warn you. It will be marked, for those of you who do indulge I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

 **Chapter 88: Trust**

 **4:31 P.M Day Thirty-Four**

 **First Floor**

 **Gym**

"Your big secret was wetting the bed? Jeez that's a freaking riot." Akane laughed wildly as she laid back against the bleachers.

Aoi puffed her cheeks out slightly, as she swatted the taller girl. "Would you stop teasing him about that. It's really not that funny."

The Gymnast offered a grin. "Heh I'm not making fun of shorty for wetting the bed, It's just funny that the biggest thing the bear could find was that."

A sigh escaped Makoto. "Not exactly a big skeleton in my closet huh? Guess it shows just how boring I am."

"Mediocrity isn't the worst thing to lament. I'm sure very few of us were hung up over that in particular." Oogami mused as she folded her arms.

"Yeah no kidding. Monokuma just broadcasted I'm pregnant, and that I had a hit out on me. Gosh I can only imagine what everyone thinks of me." The Swimmer sighed as her shoulders slumped. "I don't know why the bear seems to hate me so much." she muttered as she kicked her legs.

Naegi offered a faint smile, before curling an arm around her waist. "Hey we've been through some pretty rough stuff, but somehow we've managed. We'll get through this too. Though I have wondered why Monokuma seems so spiteful. He really has it out for us."

"Maybe he just doesn't like kids?" Owari suggested as she kicked her legs back and forth. "I really miss my brothers and sisters. I can't stop worrying about them every freaking day."

"You worked to keep them fed?" Sakura mused as she glanced at the gymnast.

Akane nodded her head slightly. "Yeah. Parents were never around, so it was my job to take care of em. Lot of places didn't either know or care that I wasn't old enough to be there. I did what I had to ya know?"

"My dad was usually busy with work, so I had to look after my brother a lot. He was such a pest sometimes, but now I'd give anything to see him again." Aoi mused with a soft smile as she rested her cheek on Naegi's shoulder.

Makoto nodded his head slightly. "Yeah I know how you both feel. I never understood it, but my little sister always looked up to me. Even though I was never very good at sports or even at the top of my class. I just hope she's alright."

A chuckle escaped Sakura. "It would seem I'm the only one without siblings. While I cannot relate, I do believe you will be reunited one day."

"No doubt about it." Asahina said as she glanced at the Martial Artist with a vivid smile.

There was a short lull as Akane scrutinized Oogami for a few seconds. "Hey Sensei? I was curious about something. What did the bear mean about you originally being the mole?"

Naegi shook his head. "Gosh I honestly forgot after seeing some of the other secrets."

Sakura sighed. "It's not something I'm particularly proud of, but I had given some thought to the bear's offer. He not only has leverage over someone I care about dearly, but also my family's dojo. However after witnessing the horror of what happened that first night, I could bring myself to go through with it."

Asahina slowly stood up as she turned around, before patting the massive girl's shoulder. "Sakura you shouldn't punish yourself for something you thought about doing. You didn't do anything wrong or hurt anyone, so don't let it get you down kay? I'm not even upset with Celestia. She really scared me that night, but I could tell after that she had a big heart."

Sakura's eyes narrowed. "Asahina what are you talking about?"

Aoi blinked a moment as her brain caught up with her mouth. "Oh right I didn't tell you guys about that. I kind of knew about Celestia already."

"Y-YOU KNEW WHAT?!" Naegi sputtered as he stood up, before starring at Asahina like she'd grown a third head. "Hina why didn't you say something sooner?"

A sheepish expression appeared on the swimmer's face, as she scratched her cheek. "Well it's not like I knew that long. It was last night when she told me, but I didn't want anyone to think poorly of her. I mean she could have really done something horrible, but she didn't."

A sigh escaped the Martial Artist. "Hina darling you're going to give me and Naegi gray hairs. Please try and be more careful."

"Sensei you're not gonna have much luck with that. Hina is a total airhead." Akane said with a grin.

"I am not, and that's rich coming from you! You're the one who can't wear a shirt that fits!" Asahina snapped as she stared at the other girl.

Akane sat up with mischievous grin. "What you jealous because the squirt here got a peek at the goods? You know he enjoyed it."

Aoi's mouth fumbled a moment as her face turned colors. "That is not true!"

"Then why you blushing Hina?" Akane howled in laughter.

"Koto! A little help?" Asahina asked as she rested a hand on her hip, before starring at him expectantly.

"I think I'm gonna stay out of this one." Naegi laughed with a sheepish expression.

Oogami chuckled faintly. "A wise decision indeed."

* * *

 **4:50 P.M Day Thirty-Four**

 **Second Floor**

 **Archive**

Kokichi's brow furrowed in frustration, as he peered up from the book he was studying. "You're not the only one who's good at creeping Nagito. What do you want?" he asked in a irritable tone.

"Hmph I don't know if I've ever seen you this shaken before. It's a new facet I wasn't expecting." Komaeda mused from the doorway, as he folded his arms.

"Heh is that what you think? I'm nothing if not adaptable. If playing the long con isn't possible, I can always come up with something just as interesting." Ouma said as he shut the book he was reading.

"Whether they all realize it or not, taking down Shirogane was a triumph. A true moment of solidarity." Nagito said as he slipped further into the room.

The Supreme Leader shrugged. "Maybe. Though it was offset by Monokuma. A brief victory followed by paranoia and suspicion. So many dark little secrets, and now the others will be watching me closer as well."

Komaeda offered a thin smile, as he took a seat beside the other boy. "We are dealing with a figure that enjoys stacking the deck against us. Regardless of how this may go, there's at least another four trials before we reach the fifth floor. We should prepare for the worst, it's likely he'll do anything to capitalize on our paranoia."

Ouma leaned back in his chair a moment, as he eyed the white haired teen. "So what exactly is your end goal? Mm? You've never struck me as the type to not have a plan."

"I'm happy you think so highly of me, but in reality my ambitions have not changed. Hope is my only focus. So long as I can preserve that, I'll be satisfied." Nagito said as he eyed the other boy. "What about you? What's your next move Supreme Leader?"

Kokichi laced his hands behind his head. "I won't ruin the surprise, but I will bring about an end to this game. One way or another."

* * *

 **5:12 P.M Day Thirty-Four**

 **First Floor**

 **Dormitories**

Hajime had his hands folded behind his head as he laid upon his bed. He stared blankly at the ceiling, as his thoughts were consumed with Shirogane's death.

It should have felt like a victory to finally catch the mastermind's accomplice. However it was nothing more than a hollow win.

Monokuma had stacked the deck against them from the beginning.

So many dark secrets had been brought to light.

He wasn't honestly sure which secret unsettled him more.

What he was sure of, was the fact that it would have grave consequences.

Hinata rose to his feet as the bell to his room suddenly chimed. Silently he walked towards the door, before grasping the knob.

His anxiety seemed to dissipate as he opened the door, to see Mikan and Nanami standing side by side. "Everything alright you two?" he asked as he gaze between the pair.

"Almost everyone seems to be on edge. We just wanted to make sure you were alright. We didn't want to leave you alone right now." Mikan said quietly.

The Ultimate Gamer laced her arm with Mikan. "It's not that we don't trust you Hinata, but we just didn't want you left to your own thoughts. You brood enough as it is." The girl smiled softly.

A dry chuckle escaped the boy as he loosened his tie. "Well I can't even dispute that. I was sort of wrapped up in my thoughts. How bout you both? Are you alright?"

"I-I'm doing okay. Momota is having a difficult time though. Maki has closed herself off. I had been waiting with him, but he insisted I check on everyone else." The Nurse said quietly.

"Everyone has sort of gone on their own way. I think most of us are still trying to process all that information." Nanami mused.

"It certainly is a lot to process." Hajime said as he took a step forward, before wrapping his arms around both of the girls. "Thank you both for not giving up on me. I know I'm not the easiest person to deal with sometimes."

"W-We'd never give up on Hajime. That's a promise." Mikan murmured softly as she rested her head against the boy's chest.

"Miki took the words right out of my mouth." Chiaki mused as she kissed the boy's cheek affectionately. "Now enough brooding Hinata. Why don't we go to the arcade?"

A chuckle escaped the boy. "You want to go to the Arcade now of all times?" Hajime rested his chin on Mikan's head, as he gingerly cupped Nanami's cheek with his free hand.

"I don't think Nami would ever say no to that!" Mikan mumbled against his chest.

A faint flush graced the gamer's face. "Well games bring people closer right? I thought we could use that after today."

Hajime smiled fondly. "Hey no arguments from me. Spending time with my two favorite people, that's never a bad thing."

* * *

 **6** **:05 P.M Day Thirty-Four**

 **Second Floor**

 **Library**

"I figured I'd find you either here or in your room." Kirumi mused as she walked into the library. Her gaze settling on Byakuya who sat at the end of one table reading.

"Well you know me better than I know the rest of these people." Togami scoffed. "Why I ever let myself become engaged at all is beyond me."

"Togami I know beneath all your attitude, that you feel betrayed like the rest of us. However isolating yourself like this, it's just going to make things worse." The Maid said as she approached the boy from behind, before gently massaging his shoulders.

"I'm not sure how it could become much worse Kirumi. It just goes to prove how little we know of these people. Shirogane was indeed a threat, but at least she had become an obvious one. At this point in time, I have no idea where the next betrayal will come." The boy grumbled as he shut the book he was reading as her fingers worked the tension in his shoulders.

"By my count those whom I can trust has dwindled as of late. Ikusuba was an imposter, Celestia was working with our captor, Ryoko is the brainwashed former mastermind, Komaeda has already staged a murder, Harukawa's very talent makes her an overt risk to all of us, Akamatsu seems to be hiding something, Hajime's mental stability is still in question, Oogami was originally in talks to be a mole, Ouma clearly has committed some sort of crime as well, and let's not even factor in the discrepancies involving Saonji and Kotoko. Every time I have entertained the notion of trust, I have been swiftly reminded as to why it was a mistake."

"It's true we've been burnt a lot. I have even been made things more difficult when I was protecting Kotoko. Still you must realize that, he's trying to divide and conquer us. I'm worried that following what happened today, it's only a matter of time till more blood is spilled."

"Perhaps you're right. Still how can I begin to entertain the notion of trusting any of them?" Togami asked as he worked his jaw a moment. "It seems like it only invites an opportunity to receive a knife in my back."

"Then don't trust everyone Byakuya. You don't have to like or trust them all. However don't you think it's a better idea to keep your eyes on everyone? If you act recklessly like you did at the beginning of the Killing Game, you'll leave yourself vulnerable by being alone. Losing Sonia was painful enough, I don't want anything to happen to you." Kirumi offered quietly as her hands finally stopped moving.

A few seconds elapsed, before the heir reached back, and gently rested a hand atop hers. "You have nothing to worry about. I may not like it, in fact my paranoia is at an all time high. However I'd rather keep them all within my sights. Four more trials. That's all that's left till we reach the top floor, and hopefully the end of this twisted game." Togami mused with a scowl.

* * *

 **6:18 P.M**

 **Towa City**

 **Sewer Systems**

Koichi adjusted his fedora a moment, before raising his finger to his lips. "Alright we're almost there. It's not the most glamorous exit, but at the end of this there's a open grate that spills outside of Towa City. Once we reach that point we'll be home free."

"And this future foundation? Will they actually help us?" One of the men in the crowd of people asked.

"You have my word they'll see to your families. They'll probably even give you all work, and a roof over your heads. Some of the leadership can be a bit prickly, but they've got their hearts in the right places." Kizakura mused.

One of the Owari children, the youngest sniffed. "What about Mama Hiroko? Are we gonna come back for her?" She girl sniffled.

The man offered the girl a faint smile, before trudging forward. He took his fedora off, before setting it on her head. "Don't you worry kid. We're gonna bring the good guys back and get your Mama and everyone else the help they need." Koichi said as he offered a weak smile.

"Kay!" The small girl chirped as she wiped a few tears out of her eyes.

"Alright then. Enough dawdling, let's get the hell out of this place." Koichi said.

 _'Munakata. I hope you aren't too pissed with me bringing all these folks and dropping them in your lap. Oh well you'll get over it.'_ The scout mused to himself.

* * *

 **6:45 P.M Day Thirty-Four**

 **Towa City**

 **Sewer Base**

"Heh I'm really gonna miss those brats." Hiroko mused as she took a long drag out of her cigarette, before eying the woman Takaaki had saved.

Hanabi Yumeno like her late daughter, was short statured. Though she was far more curvy with an ample bosom, and wide shapely hips. Though she barely reach five feet in height. She had long red hair, that reached the middle of her back. Her skin was fair and she had reddish-brown eyes. She was in her mid thirties, but like Hiroko she appeared much younger than that. She offered the other woman a warm smile. "They were quite a rowdy bunch, it was nice to see their smiles though. "

Hagakure quickly snuffed out her cigarette. "Hanabi you really shouldn't be walking around yet."

"Hiroko isn't it? I'm fine really. Takaaki was panicking so much, but it was hardly a life threatening wound. Poor man. I thought he was going to have a heart attack." The red head mused with a small frown.

"Your lucky you know? The baby should be fine." Hiroko said earning a look of shock from the other woman.

Hanabi rested a hand on her stomach. "I kept dozing in and out of consciousness. I was so worried something happened."

"I take it Ishimaru has no idea then?" Hagakure asked as she patted the ground beside her.

The red head bit her lower lip, before taking a seat next to the other woman. She slowly pulled her knees against her chest. "It was the day after my Himiko was killed. I was absolutely broken. I don't know if I would have made it without that man. It felt like a miracle though, that evening I discovered this little one." she said with a fond smile. "I haven't had the heart to tell Ishi. I wanted to tell him after his son died, but I was so afraid of how he would take the news. He's so paranoid and defensive. I'm honestly surprised he was willing to leave me with you."

Hiroko shook her head as a weak smile pulled at her lips. "So that explains it. I imagine he'd have had marched you out with Koichi if he'd known. Still I can understand why you're worried. He seems like a good man, but one that's at the end of his rope. Hopefully us making some progress, will help him deal with his son."

Hanabi numbly nodded her head. "My condolences about your son too . You seem to be handling yourself really well though. You seem a lot tougher then me."

"It comes and goes really. Sometimes I still wake up screaming. To be honest having those kids with me, it kept me focused on something other than my grief." The pink haired woman admitted.

Hanabi reached out before patting the other woman's hand in comforting gesture. "Well we're in this together now."

"Yeah I guess we are. If we survive this, we can start a group for those of us who lost their children." she chuckled mirthlessly.

"Hiroko. I know you're hurting when you say that, but that's not a bad idea actually." The red head mused, as she gently rubbed at her small belly.

"Look I know how to take care of the wounded, but I'm not that kind of doctor. Not the kind you need for that kind of baggage." she mused quietly.

"Well I was a teacher before all of this. Together I'm sure we can manage." The shorter woman offered a small smile.

"You certainly don't lack for optimism. Fine we get out of this mess, and I'll give it a go." Hagakure chuckled.

"I'll hold you to that Hiroko!" The red head laughed as she stared down one of the long sewer systems. "So if the refugees and the Owari children left with Koichi, where did the others get off to?"

"Well Kenny wanted to do a supply run with Ishimaru and scout. I advised against it, but the girls were insistent on helping. I'll tell you this though, if I were ten years younger I'd gobble that boy up." She mused with a devious smile.

"Miss Hagakure!" Hanabi stammered slightly at the woman's admission.

"What? He's a little sickly, but girl I could still grind meat on those muscles. Heh I'm in my thirties, I'm not dead." she said as she offered a wink at the other woman.

* * *

 **6:58 P.M Day Thirty-Four**

 **Towa City**

 **Streets**

"Hold here." Kenshiro said quietly as he held up his hand, before ducking down behind a dumpster.

"That was the third group we've seen so far." Saki murmured quietly as the group hung in the midst of a small alleyway.

Sato's eyes narrowed. "There's a lot more than I remember seeing when I escaped. More than we can possibly handle with so few weapons."

"The girl's right. We've got two guns and not nearly enough ammo, to put a dent in their numbers. We need to arm ourselves. Any of you girls know how to handle a gun?" Ishimaru asked as his gazes swept around the trio.

"I do. My family use to go to a shooting range. "Sato said in a curt manner.

"What about you two?" The man asked as he stared between the other two girls.

"I have just a couple of times with my dad, but nothing real serious." Hiroki muttered. "I can handle it though."

Saki bowed her head. "I've never even touched one before." she said quietly.

The stone faced man allowed his expression to soften ever so slightly. "I was a policeman before this. It doesn't matter what your experience may be, I'll teach you what you need to know. Just do exactly what I say."

"Yes sir." Saki said earning her a playful swat from Hiroki.

"He's not wearing a badge anymore, you don't have to be so formal." The blonde smiled faintly.

"Hmph I'm just glad we're stuck with someone useful. It could have been much worse." Sato muttered as she tapped her forearm. "So where are we going to search?"

"I recall seeing a police precinct not far from here. Do you want to investigate Ishimaru?" Kenshiro asked as he eyed the much older man.

"Yeah that's exactly what we're gonna do. We'll then do a quick sweep of the area, check the local apartments. We'll make note of any activity, that may tell us if the Despairs are present. If their nearby then it means there's a good chance so are more hostages. Then we'll fall back to base." The man said in a low manner.

"Wait if we can get armed why don't we just kill those bastards, and get everyone out immediately?" Sato said barely restraining her frustration.

"Kid we're dealing with a group that's much larger than ours, a hell of lot more trained then most of us, and they have hostages at their disposal. We don't move until we have everything we need. Otherwise we might as well march into that parade of Monokumas." Ishimaru said as he stared intently at the dark haired girl.

"Speaking of which, they're finally gone." Kenshiro said quietly as he peered over his shoulder.

"Alright then. It's time to go then." The former policeman said with a fierce expression.

* * *

 **7:21 P.M Day Thirty-Four**

 **First Floor**

 **Dormitories**

"S-Shuichi? Kaede asked quietly as she slowly stirred from her sleep. Her arms squeezing the boy next to her tightly.

Saihara offered her a tender expression as he returned the gesture. "I'm right here. Feeling any better Kaede?" he asked in a soft manner.

"Not really." The girl said in a dry voice. "And now I'll be up all night." She groaned slightly as she tilted slightly, before burying her head against the boy's chest.

"Well I'm not going anywhere." Saihara said with a comforting smile as his hand gently traced the small of her back. "Do you wanna talk about what's bothering you Kae?"

The blonde fell silent for a few moments, before letting out a soft sigh. "I know Shirogane did so many horrible things, but I can't help but wonder what happened to her? Was she always this way or did she just lose her way?"

"It's hard to believe she was the same person we met at the beginning isn't it?" Shuichi asked quietly.

"Sai I know it's probably just wishful thinking, but I really want to believe there was some good still left in her. She seemed so genuinely happy when she was spending time with Hifumi. I wonder if all of that was just a lie?" Kaede shook her head as she squeezed her eyes shut.

"If I've learned anything about this place, it's that nothing is as simple as it seems. We all were wrong about Rantaro. He was just a victim himself. That could have been me instead, and everyone would have just assumed the worst." Shuichi said as he slowly worked his jaw.

"What if that's what happened to Tsumugi? Maybe someone did that to her? I-I have no proof of it, but I'd like to believe that no one is born that way." Kaede mused quietly. "On top of everything else, I'm so confused Sai. I have no idea what this hidden talent of mine is suppose to be. The only thing I'm good at is the piano."

The Detective offered her a faint smile as he shook his head. "I wouldn't say that Kae. You can convey more in your music then I could ever convey in words alone. However I have you to thank for giving me courage. I use to struggle to even look people in the face, I always doubted my deductions. However since I met you, I feel like I can do anything. That's why I won't stop till we unravel the mystery of hope's peak and escape this nightmare together."

"Together? I certainly like the sound of that." The blonde mused as she shifted slightly, before brushing her mouth against his. "I love you Shuichi." she said in a hushed breath.

His heart drummed against his chest, as he squeezed the blonde tightly. "I love you too Kaede. I think I have from that first day we bumped into each other."

The girl playfully swatted his shoulder. "We were in a similar position then weren't we?"

"Mhmm I didn't complain then, and I'm certainly not complaining now." He chuckled softly at the blush that appeared on the girl's face.

* * *

 **8:34 P.M Day Thirty-Four**

 **First Floor**

 **Hallway**

The Ultimate Assassin wordlessly pushed her bedroom door open, before eyes widened in surprise. "Momota how long have you been out here?" She asked in a guarded manner as she eyed the boy who lay slumped next to her door.

The Astronaut rubbed at his eyes a moment, before shrugging. "Heh I don't really know. Since you went inside earlier."

"You've been waiting all that time?" Maki asked quietly as she bit the inside of her cheek.

"Yeah but hey it's no big deal. Mikan kept me company for a long time. I just wanted to apologize for earlier." Kaito said as his smile slowly flitted away.

"Dummy you don't have to apologize for anything. I already said it was my fault. We should just leave it at that." Harukawa said sternly as she laced her hands behind her back.

The purple haired boy stood up slowly, before rubbing the back of his neck. "Maki Roll you know I don't care about who you were before this. It doesn't matter to me if you were the Ultimate Child Caregiver or if you're the Ultimate Assassin. There's a lot more to all of us, then our talents."

The Assassin shook her head slightly. "Idiot don't you understand? I was lying to you all this time. You don't know the real me, just a small part. You don't have to try so hard all the time."

Kaito offered her a lopsided grin. "Well you're going to have to try harder then that to get rid of me. If I don't know the real you, then I want to." he said as he took a step closer to her.

"But the others? Even if you somehow can deal with it, I don't want them to treat you like shit." The girl said as she averted her gaze slightly.

Momota reached out and rested his hands on her shoulders. "Hey give them more credit. You're not the only one with secrets. Sounds like a lot of us have some pretty huge ones. Maybe not everyone will accept it, but the people that really matter will. That's what's important." he said as he stared down at the dark haired beauty.

Maki tucked her lower lip inward as she shut her eyes, before wordlessly taking a step forward. She rested her head against his chest as her arms encircled his waist. "Thank you Momota."

* * *

 **9:12 P.M Day Thirty-Four**

 **First Floor**

 **Hallway**

The redhead had just left her sister's room. It had been cathartic, but also unnerving to hear everything Mukuro had to say.

In all honesty she wasn't sure if she could bring herself, to make a public appearance for at least a few days. She could only imagine the scorn that might follow, and she couldn't rightly blame anyone.

She was approaching her own door, when she heard someone clear their throat.

The Amnesiac slowly lifted her chin, to see Kazuichi leaning against one of the far walls, with a nervous expression. "Soda? What are you doing here?" She asked her voice was far more strained than she'd expected.

The Ultimate Mechanic rubbed the back of his head. "Well you know a deals a deal. I don't have much to offer, but I try to keep my word ya know? You beat me fair and square so until the week is over I'm still at your beck and freaking call." He chuckled halfheartedly.

A sharp almost hysterical laugh escaped the girl. "Soda you don't have to worry about that. I'm pretty sure after have such a bombshell dropped on you, that it would be cruel for me to expect you to uphold that silly bargain."

Kazuichi laced his hands behind his head. "Well you said you were like Kotoko right? You don't remember any of that junk right?"

"Well yes, but that doesn't change the fact that I was involved." The Redhead said as her lips pulled into a fine line.

"Maybe but if you're not the same person, it'd be dumb to be pissed about that right? Iunno just not worth being upset about. You're not the one who's doing shit now right? " The mechanic asked.

Ryoko opened her mouth a couple of times, before finally shaking her head. "I don't really know how to respond to that. I thought you'd be happy to be free from your commitment."

"Don't go spreading it around, but minus the damn apron it was sort of nice to have someone who needed me for something. Jeez that sounded really freaking lame didn't it?" He groaned as he scratched the back of his head furiously.

A small giggle escaped the red head. "Soda if you're that insistent then fine. You can meet me in the library tomorrow morning with some tea. You can omit the apron. Honestly I didn't expect you'd wear it in the first place." she said with a small wink.

"Seriously?! Ah shit. If I had known you were joking, I'd never have worn that thing. Gah!" The boy grumbled as his shoulders slumped. "I'll see you in the morning then." he said as he offered a brief wave of his hand.

"Soda?" The girl called out.

"Yeah what's up?" The boy asked as he peered over his shoulder at her.

"Thank you." Ryoko said with a small smile.

"I don't know what you're thanking me for, but no problem!" he said as he offered her a thumbs up, before continuing down the hall.

* * *

 **9:27** **P.M Day Thirty-Four**

 **First Floor**

 **Dormitories**

Miu Iruma was absolutely exhausted. The day had been tiring not just physically, but mentally and emotionally. She stared at her appearance in the mirror, before offering a half hearted smirk. She wore a simple red nighty, it was rather provocative as it offered a more then generous view of her massive cleavage and her shapely thighs. She couldn't wait to show off to a certain someone.

The Ultimate Inventor stifled a small yawn as she trudged towards her bed. She was stopped midstride by the chiming of her doorbell 'Who the hell could that be this late?' she frowned as she hesitantly made her way towards the door.

Miu stole a short breath, before slowly cracking the door open. Her anxiety quickly flitted away, as she saw Chihiro standing in the hallway. She let the door swing open as a mischievous smile spread across her lips.

"Fuji did you come all this way to kiss me goodnight?" The blonde smirked as she leaned against the doorway.

She was clearly teasing him, so she was caught off guard as the boy shook his head.

"Nope. That's not why I came here at all." he said as he mustered a smile, before he took a step closer.

The programmer leaned up on his tip toes, before gingerly bringing her head down to meet his. His mouth found her lips with a surprising amount of assertiveness.

Experimentally he lowered one of his hands, resting it on her wide hip.

The blonde eyes widened in surprise as a flush graced her face. "Fuji what are you doing?" she stammered softly as for once she was the submissive one.

Chihiro gently nudged her into the room, before shutting the door with his foot. "Miu you know that I love you don't you?" he said his expression was serious.

"Of course I do Fuji. I love you more than anyone in the world." She breathed as she ran her hands through his hair.

Fujisaki offered her a sincere smile. "I've been thinking about something lately. So many of the people I care about are gone, and I lie awake some nights worrying about losing you too. Miu I don't want to have any regrets. If tonight were our last night on earth, I want to spend it with you. I want to be with you." he said as a hint of timidness returned to his voice at the end.

"You want to be with me Fuji?" The Inventor asked as she curled her arms around him tightly.

"There's nowhere else I'd wanna be." Chihiro said with a small smile, as he gently guided her towards the bed.

* * *

*BEGIN LEMON*

"O-Oh Fuji!" Miu squeaked as she found herself laying at the edge of the bed, her thighs were spread apart.

The programmer was knelt between her legs, his fingernails lightly kissing the inside of her thighs.

Gingerly he pulled aside her panties, before experimentally brushing one of his digits against her slick folds. "I've never done anything like this, so please let me know if anything is wrong. I want to make you feel good." he said as he peered up at the flushed Inventor.

"Fuji this is embarrassing. You don't have to stare at me like that." she whimpered as her chest rose and fell in an uneven manner.

"Why? You're beautiful Miu. Just try to relax okay?" he said as he brushed his thumb against her bundle of nerves, causing the blonde to let out a soft squeal as her toes curled.

"W-What are you going to do Fuji?" she stammered pitifully, before taking a sharp breath as the boy leaned forward. He slowly pressed his mouth flush against her core. His fingers still digging lightly into the inside of her thighs.

Iruma bucked her hips in response, as his tongue met her clit with a teasing flick. "Ooooh fuck. That feels. Oh god that feels amazing!" she cried as she reached down her fingers lightly curling through the boys hair, as his mouth continued to meld against her core.

Chihiro gingerly spread her legs wider, his nails lightly biting against her soft skin,as he continued his ministrations against her soaked nethers.

"God damn. I don't know what got into you, but fuck I'm not letting you leave this room." Miu mewled as her thighs buckled a bit,as she could feel her stomach doing flips.

The Programmer tongue continued to tease against her sensistive bundle of nerves, before working against her bare netherlips.

"OOooh fuck! I-I can't stand it. Fuji if you keep doing that. Shit. I'm gonna cum. Oh fuck I'm cumming!" The blonde screamed as her hands gripped at the edge of the bed covers as she bucked her wide hips wildly against the boy's ceaseless ministrations. Her walls began to convulse as she felt herself her climax in a sharp manner. Her heart thudded mercilessly against her chest as she finally went limp.

The blonde panted heavily, as she stared down at the petite boy. "O-Oh Fujibear where the hell did you learn to do that?" she asked in a frazzled manner.

A moment elapsed as the boy pressed a final kiss against her core, before lifting his head up. "Heh this is really embarrassing, but I was nervous about not knowing anything. I may have asked Owada for a few pointers. I hope it wasn't too bad." he said as he wiped at his face a moment.

"Fuji you were wonderful. Fuck that was incredible." she breathed, before starring down at the result of his ministrations.

"God I made such a mess. This is so embarrassing." the blonde felt her face heating up.

She placed her hands over her face, however she suddenly felt weight pressing against her chest. Chihiro gingerly pulled her hands away, before offering her a tender expression. "You don't have to be embarrassed Miu. I'm glad I could make you feel good, that's what I wanted." he said as he bent down to kiss her gently.

For a moment the exchange was sweet and tender, however after a few moments it became more passionate.

The Inventor bit at the boy's bottom lip. One of her hands roamed beneath his shirt, while the other grasped at his belt. "It's only fair that we both feel good Fuji. I'll be damned if I neglect you." she purred in a sultry tone as she worked his pants off.

"Miu you haven't ever done this before right?" Chihiro shivered as her nails lightly traced across his chest, as she worked his shirt over his head.

"I've played around a little bit, I do enjoy some wax. Though we can save that for another time. This will be the first time for the real deal. Consider it your lucky fucking day Fuji." she smirked as she promptly straddled his lap, before yanking her nightie off.

"Miu you're so beautiful." The boy murmured in a stunned voice as he stared at the nude blonde. Her huge perky breasts, her soft skin and her wide womanly hips. He could feel the heat continue to pulsate in his lower body, as his member throbbed against the inside of her thigh.

"Fujibear? Is this big thing for me? Goodness I'm one lucky bitch." The blonde smirked as she rocked her hips playfully, causing her core to grind against his hard bulge.

Chihiro let out a low groan as he instinctually bucked his hips in response. "M-Miu stop teasing me." he whined softly.

"This is only fair play for turning me into putty in your hands before. Now it's my turn to be in charge." she mused with a devious smile as she pulled his waistband down, causing his member to spring out and rest against her soft inner thigh.

"I'm sorry if I can't last long, but I've never done anything." he was cut off as the busty blonde pressed a finger against his lips. "Shh it's okay baby. Don't worry about things like that, just enjoy yourself." She purred as she curled her other hand around his length, before stroking from base to head several times in a slowly methodical manner. She shuddered as she slowly rested his head against her entrance, as she took a sharp breath.

"Okay. No turning back from here." She breathed as she stared down at the boy beneath her.

"Miu I-I brought a condom if you want." The boy managed with an embarrassed expression.

"Oh my goodness. My Fuji has gotten so bold. You came here on a mission. You weren't gonna leave without fucking my brains out were you?" The Inventor cracked a grin at his embarrassed reaction.

"N-No I just wanted to be prepared in case you said yes. I just wanted." Again he was silenced by the blonde.

"Fuji I was just fucking with you. Though I guess I'm about to literally." She laughed as she gently glided her folds against his length. "Forget the damn condom."

The Programmer blinked slightly. "But what if you get pregnant? I just don't you to regret this."

"That doesn't sound so bad to me. I always wanted a brood of kids. Whether now or later doesn't really matter to me. Stop worrying so much Fuji. It's like you said if tonight is our last night, I'm going to fuck you silly. It sounded a lot sweeter coming from you, but I think you get the picture." She smiled mischievously, and without giving the boy another moment to respond she lowered her hips.

A sharp whimper escaped the girl as his girth pierced her tight entrance, before it began to spread her walls apart. "Oh shit! Maybe I should have went slower." she hissed a moment.

Chihiro shuddered in bliss as his hands reached up, before settling on her hips. His fingers digging into her flesh. "Miu are you alright?" he managed in a heady breath.

"Heh a girl who loves fucking around with wax, can handle a little pain." she chuckled lowly as she slowly began to allow herself to move up and down. Her painful shudders were slowly replaced by blissful gasps, as she could feel him relentlessly striking against her cervix.

"Oh Miu. I could really get use to this." The boy shivered in delight as his hips began to buck upwards, he reveled in the warm tightness that embraced him. He slowly snaked a hand up, before he began to gently knead at one of the girl's ample breasts.

"FUJI! Oh fuck. I don't think I'll be able to walk tomorrow. God it's starting to hit so fucking deep." The blonde hissed as she pressed her hands down against his chest. A needy whimper escaped her supple lips, as his fingers delicately teased one of her pert nipples.

A couple of minutes elapsed as Iruma's grinding became more and more erratic as did Chihiro's thrusts.

"Miu! Oh I can't stand it. I can't hold it any longer." He gasped as he thrust relentlessly into the blonde's core.

"SHIT! Oh fuck! That's okay Fuji. Oh god I'm about to. Oh fuck I'm gonna cum too!" she screamed as her walls began to convulse like a vice against the boy.

A chorus of moans filled the bedroom, as the pair hit their breaking point simultaneously.

Chihiro let out a shudder, as he felt himself release deep inside of the blonde. His hands traced her hips lovingly as her juices coated his girth.

For the next few seconds only hoarse panting and breathing could be heard, before a strained giggle.

"F-Fuck I love you Chihiro Fujisaki!" The blonde breathed as she bent low, before her lips captured his gently.

The petite boy offered her a blissful smile as his hands crept away from her wide hips, before settling on either side of her face. "I fucking love you too Miu Iruma."

"Did you just fucking cuss?" The blonde asked with a slightly surprised and bemused expression. "Never again. Got it? I'm the only who gets to talk like a damn sailor."

The boy laughed as he weakly leaned up, and pressed his head against hers. "You know I'd never tell you no." he said as he gently stroked her cheeks with his thumbs, before stealing another loving kiss.

If tonight was their last night. There would be no last regrets, nor anything left unsaid. Tomorrow was an uncertainty, but they could always treasure every moment they had together.

 _ ***END LEMON***_

* * *

 **25 Survivors Remain**

* * *

 ***AN*** Whelp that was something I haven't done in a while. I hope that it came across well enough. I tried to make it sweet while equal parts erotic. I know I have a small section of readers who have been itching for a scene like this, so I hope that I did you guys proud!

 **Emissary**

 _I figured this one would stump most people hehe. I knew it would be fun to return to the secret motive! =)_

 **ThePLOThand**

 _I decided to add some new mechanics to bring the concept of accomplices as a viable option along with the sacrifice option._

 **YumiStar**

 _But I love blowing minds! =(_

 **AwakeningFates**

 _He certainly didn't did he? ;)_

 **Luckenhaft**

 _Oooh welcome back! I missed you for a few days =) I love how I struck you speechless for that one chapter on recaps. To be fair that chapter was pretty brutal._

 **danieltruong1917**

 _Haha I think their one of the most universal couples in the fandoms. You don't see many pairings with these two. It was a way though for me to show how things could have been different with changed circumstances._

 **Wintersmith23**

 _Oooh I really like Counterpart. I might have to borrow that. Works well with Alter Ego,Doppelganger, and Counterpart. Also you're on the right track with some of this theory. I won't say what part though ;)_

 **Alexis12345**

 _So I take it and this is gonna be a shot in the dark, but you don't like Togami? Lol. Fair enough Byakuya is definitely an acquired taste xD_

 **The Kobold Necromancer**

 _Miu is basically the dirty aunt you leave your kids with. She's doting as hell, but also not the best when it comes to her influences. Also I know we've had this same conversation, but 88 chapters now I have to weigh were I want to focus my attention. The cycle of hope/despair is important, but sometimes I do like to jump forward rather then coming back to the exact point. I feel like it's easier to have more detailed conversations between smaller groups, which is why I usually take that direction._

 **Monokenny and Benji**

 _I really don't know who you're talking about haha._

 **ToonGuy**

 _I don't know how but somehow I totally got into this crack pairing between Yumeno/Ishimaru. Probably because they've both lost so much, it makes them easy to relate to in this story._

 **Fee5H**

 _Oh I think it's probably an obvious choice._

 **doomqwer**

 _Yeah nothing like asking your sister to murder you if you go back to the darkside._

 **UltimateGaymer**

 _I could play coy and say maybe, but let's be real I'm totally going to do that._

 **Izaya Orihara 101101**

 _We're definitely on the same wavelength. I got into fanfiction, because I wanted to see versions of stories I'd imagined in my head. In fact that's the reason I started this fic. I couldn't find a fic that tackled what I wanted to see in this fandom, so I decided to write my own. I just love the idea of a single event having a ripple effect._

 **Natsukumo1000**

 _There is definitely something important on those floors. And I try to but sometimes I have characters split into multiple chapters depending on the length of the scenes._

 **YAmomoto**

 _Yeah I think that Ryoma was pretty obvious choice, but it's right on the money._

 **LolaRose**

 _Hey no problem! I'm more than happy to help. And yeah I do enjoy some crack shippings. I feel like there's some great potential possible. Though I do try to sprinkle in some of the more classic ones as well =)_

 **McdrilaX**

 _Hey it was nothing you missed. I didn't explicitly go through or state everyone's hostages. Honestly it wasn't a matter of being lazy, but just practical. I mean with nearly 50 people it would have been a daunting task. So I did my best to show a good number of them in the recent chapters. As for Tenko I'd say it was undoubtedly her sensei, due to the reverie she uses when mentioning them._


	89. Chapter 89: Bliss

***AN* PLEASE READ!**

 **So I didn't plan it this way initially, but there's yet another lemon in this chapter. **

**I was had this random idea that ended up going from a simple little scene, before turning into a massive lemon. Again as stated in the previous chapter, this is VERY explicit and not suitable for all audiences. Like last time I will mark the section beforehand, so please don't say I didn't warn you. If it's your sort of thing, I hope you enjoy! If not whelp there's other aspects of the chapter that might be your cup of tea! Just not lemon tea...Sorry couldn't resist.**

* * *

 **Chapter 89: Bliss**

 **10** **:44 A.M Day Thirty-Six**

 **Future Foundation Headquarters**

 **Board Room**

"Do you realize you could have jeopardized everything by disobeying orders?" Munakata frowned as he laced his hands behind his back. "Under normal circumstances we'd be having a serious conversation in regards to insubordination. However it seems your rogue operation was a success."

Koichi sighed as he leaned back in his chair, as he watched the standing man pace slightly. "Look I'm sorry for jumping the gun, but with Division 4 disappearing along with Yukizome I took a calculated risk. On the bright side we do have an established route in and out of Towa City, and we have small group of people to coordinate with on the inside."

"That is one piece of fortunate news. We had already begun planning an operation to move on Towa City, this will increase our chances of success greatly. Which is good because it's only a matter of time till the Killing Game broadcast continues." Kyosuke mused as he turned towards one of the windows.

"How long has it been now? You'll have to forgive me, but I've lost track of time." Kizakura chuckled halfheartedly as he leaned backwards.

"Yesterday marked a week since the last trial was aired. This is one of the longest lulls, be we can be quite sure this isn't over yet. Did you discover anything else of note while in Towa City? Perhaps what happened to Yukizome?" Munakata asked as he peered over his shoulder at the other man.

"The escaped hostages were in the process of gathering supplies, and trying to discern where the other hostages were being kept. They believed if they could mount a rescue they could not only save a lot of lives, but possibly cripple the Killing Game. As far as Yukizome is concerned, you may not want to hear my thoughts on that." Koichi frowned as he crossed his arms.

"You suspect her to be a traitor?" Kyosuke asked abruptly.

"From what you told me Ryota confirmed those affected by the despair video. If it wasn't merely limited to the students, she may have been affected as well. Which means if she didn't witness the second video, she could very well be one of them." Kizakura said in a solemn manner.

"If that is the case, then she will be dealt with in the same manner as the rest of them." Kyosuke said coldly.

Koichi's eyes widened slightly. "Far be it for me to question you, but isn't that little cold? Sure these despairs have done horrible things, but their victims as well. If Mitarai can do something about it, isn't rehabilitation better than mass murder?"

"I have condoned Mitarai's work because it may make our task of taking Towa City easier. However I have no intention of using a Band-Aid for this ailment. The only way we can be sure Despair is gone is to cut it out permanently. We have no way of knowing if those affected by these videos will eventually regress in the future. The lives of a few dozen people is a small price to ensure hope for the world."

Kizakura suddenly bolted to his feet. "And what does that mean for those in Hope's Peak? Do you intend to subject them to that same fate? All because of some baseless sense they may return to despair?"

Kyosuke whirled around, before leveling a katana against the other man's throat. "Make no mistake. I take no pleasure in this, but I won't let sentiment give despair room to flourish. Anyone exposed to the despair video will be given a quick merciful death. That sacrifice will give way to a world void of despair."

A mirthless laugh escaped the other man. "You just don't get it Munakata. There world will always be filled with hope and despair. It's not a matter of destroying either, but restoring balance."

"Hmph is that so? Then why do you think Hope's Peak was so desperate to preserve hope ? That they would condone unethical research just to ensure Hope thrived? They realized the world wasn't capable of balancing itself without help. The world may resent some of the actions I take, but history will remember me as the one who brought an end to despair."

* * *

 **11:22 A.M Day Thirty-Six**

 **First Floor**

 **Dining Hall**

"You've got that far away look in your eyes again Taeko. What's fucking at you?" Fuyuhiko asked as he stared over the table at the Gambler.

The raven haired beauty shook her head. "It's nothing really. I just keep thinking about that execution. It's hard to believe it's been two days since then. If it weren't for you, I'd have been the one strapped to that wheel."

Fuyuhiko eyes her a moment, before sighing. "Look there ain't no sense in worrying about that shit. You're here that bitch isn't, and that's what matters."

A faint laugh escaped the girl. "You've never been everyone's favorite person, but are you sure associating with me is a wise decision?"

"If they don't like it fuck em. Besides it's not all bad. I'm actually suppose to work out with Saihara and Momota later." He muttered quietly, before taking a bite out of his waffles.

Celestia laced her fingers as she leaned forward. "You're working out? Whatever for?"

The Ultimate Gangster offered a passive shrug. "What do I need a reason? Maybe I just want to get in better damn shape." he said defensively.

"So it would have nothing to do with self defense, or being able to protect anyone else?" The Gambler asked as she arched a single brow.

Fuyuhiko coughed as he thrust a fist against his chest. "N-no of course not. You're just imaging shit."

"Fuyu you're blushing." Celestia said as she extended her clawed digit, before tracing his cheek. "That's precious."

"Would you stop with that? I'm not a damn kid. What's wrong with me wanting to be able to protect someone?" He grumbled.

"Not a thing. You have fun. I think I'll spend my evening in the art room." The Lolita girl mused as she leaned back into her seat, before crossing her legs.

"Alright I'll bite. What are you planning to do?" he asked as he took a sip of his orange juice.

"Well I'm no expert, but I'm fairly skilled at drawing. I thought I might continue where Yamada left off." The Gambler mused as she drummed her fingers against the table.

"I say knock yourself out. I'll see you this evening?" He asked as he raised a single brow.

"You have to ask?" The countered with an amused smile.

* * *

 **12:01 P.M Day Thirty-Six**

 **Second Floor**

 **Men's Changing Room**

Makoto pulled his swimming trunks on, before slowly tightening the string.

The Ultimate Luck stared at the full length mirror a moment, before lightly rubbing his hand over his stomach. _'It's still hard to believe how quickly this healed. It didn't even leave a scar.' he mused as he slowly scrutinized the rest of his body. 'I guess I should just count my blessings.'_ He mused to himself.

"Naegi you've been keeping them waiting long enough haven't you? It's not very polite to keep a girl waiting."

Makoto tensed slightly as he eyed Sayaka's translucent form. She seemed to be sitting on one of the benches.

A chuckle escaped the boy as he offered her small fine. "Maybe but it's also not polite to spy. I'm starting to think you're a voyeur or something Maizono."

The girl huffed as she folded her arms. "It's not like a have a choice in the matter silly. Now go on before I chunk one of these weights at you."

"You don't have to say it twice Maizono." The boy gave her a tender smile. He offered a final cursory glance into the mirror, before stepping out into the Pool Area.

Immediately he was met by Mukuro's voice.

"Jeez Naegels we're not suppose to beat you. Did you have trouble tying something? I'm sure Hina and I wouldn't mind helping." The Soldier smirked as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Kuro be nice now! We haven't been waiting that long." Aoi said a chiding manner.

The boy turned to regard the two girls, before his jaw opened slightly. "W-What are you both wearing?" he asked taken back by their swim attire.

The Solider had on a less than modest two piece black bikini, that hugged and accentuated her toned and athletic frame.

Aoi on the other hand was sporting a one piece suit that wasn't entirely unlike her school suit, except it was red and had lower cut in the front framing her ample bust.

"What did you expect us to wear our normal clothes? Come on Naegels don't Hina and I look cute?" The Soldier offered a mischievous smile, as she curled an arm around the Swimmer's waist.

"I wanted to wear my other suit, but it was starting to get a little tight." Aoi murmured in embarrassment as she fidgeted with her hands.

Naegi smiled brightly as he rubbed at the back of his head. "Hina you don't have to be self conscious, you both look great. If anything I should be the one who feels out of place."

"Now Naegels you should be more confident. Otherwise Hina and I might have to just play by ourselves." Mukuro said offering the boy a mischievous smile.

Makoto's brow furrowed slightly. "What are you talking about? and what are you up to?"

Ikusuba reached out and grasped Aoi's chin with her freehand. "Well if you're not careful I might just steal Aoi away from you."

"K-Kuro stop this is embarrassing." The Swimmer stammered out as her face felt like it was on fire. However before she could say anything further, The Soldier silenced her by pressing her lips against the other girls. She squeezed the girl tighter as she playfully suckled the swimmer's lower lip a moment, before pulling back.

"To make such a big fuss you didn't so much as squirm Hina." The Soldier chuckled softly, before her attention settled on the dumbfounded expression on Makoto's face. "Enjoy the show Naegi?"

The Ultimate Luck worked his jaw a moment. "I-I would be lying if I said no, but maybe we should get in the pool now." he muttered as his hands drifted in front of his trunks.

An impish smile graced the soldier's lips as she murmured something to Asahina, before her eyes fixated on Naegi once more. "Actually we just had a change in heart Naegels. We have something else in mind now."

"Something else?" Naegi questioned as the soldier stalked towards him. She pressed a hand against his chest as she effortlessly pushed him back against the wall, next to the changing room door. "Mukuro what are you doing?" he was quickly silenced as the dark haired girl bent her head down, before seizing his mouth in a feverish manner. Her nails dragging down his sides.

After a few moments Ikusaba pulled back, a strand of saliva still connecting their lips. "Just relax Naegi. We're going to take good care of you." she smirked.

* * *

 ***BEGIN LEMON* (THIS IS YOUR LAST WARNING)**

"W-Wait we're doing this here? What if someone sees us?" Makoto breathed unevenly as he stared at the dark haired girl a moment.

The Ultimate Soldier smirked. "Isn't that risk worth it Naegels?" she asked as she traced his cheek with her hand.

Naegi shivered as his eyes widened when he felt his trunks being wrenched downward. He stared down to see Aoi knelt in front of him, with an embarrassed expression on her face. "Hina you too?" he asked before a shiver of pleasure went down his spine. The swimmers soft hands reached out, before curling around his girth.

"This is really embarrassing, but I want to make you feel good Koto. Forgive me if this isn't perfect or anything." The Swimmer murmured as she inched closer, her soft lips wrapping around the tip of his length.

"Oh wow this is not what I expected this morning." Makoto's heady breath was mixed with a chuckle.

"Here let's keep your hands busy Naegels." Mukuro purred in a sultry manner as she reached out and seize one of his hands, before guiding beneath her bottoms. "Mm right there Naegi. Touch me right there." Her voice hitched slightly.

Makoto began to teasingly stroke his digits along the girl's netherlips. His fingers curling as they teased her clit slowly.

The boy let out a low groan as Asahina began to become more enthusiastic and confident. She began to slowly bob up and down, her soft lips and mouth seizing his manhood as it began to hit the back of her throat. Her fingers dug into his thighs, as her movements became more and more vigorous.

"O-Oh Naegi. You're getting me so wet." Mukuro whimpered ever so softly, as his fingers continued to toy against her folds.

"Girls I'm not use to do anything like this, I don't know how long I'll last if you keep going that hard Hina." Makoto shuddered as he reached out with his free hand, his digits sifting through Aoi's soft hair.

"Already? Someone must really be pent up." Ikusuba let out a heady breath as she began to playfully bite and kiss along the boy's jawline. "Don't hold back Naegi. Hina is trying so hard to make you feel good. She wants to feel more womanly and impress you."

The boy let out a rough groan, as he already felt himself at his breaking point. "Oh I can't. I'm sorry but it just feels too good." The boy groaned as he felt his girth began to throb violently, Aoi's tongue driving him past his breaking point. The boy began to buck his hips forward instinctually as he hit his release.

Asahina to her credit managed for a few seconds, before she pulled free panting vigorously as a dribble of Naegi's release poured down her chin, before his final spurt soiled her swimsuit. "Did that feel nice Koto?" she breathed weakly as her face was now the color of a tomato.

"Hina I think that's one hell of and understatement." Mukuro mused as she gestured at the boy who slowly slid down the wall, with a smile plastered on his face.

"I don't know what Mukuro has been teaching you, but that was amazing." Naegi breathed in a ragged tone.

"Well I might have given her a few pointers, she was so worried about pleasing you. I tried to tell her that there was nothing to worry about." The Soldier smiled as she helped the swimmer to her feet, before leaning down and stealing a long and heated kiss. "Naegels made such a mess. We have to do something about that." Mukuro mused with a devious smile.

"W-What are you talking about?" Aoi asked weakly as the other girl cupped her chin.

"You made our guy feel really good, I think it's time I do the same for you Hina." The Soldier said as she without another word gripped the top of the girl's swimsuit, before mercilessly pulling on it. A ripping sound filled the large room as she tore the fabric off the girl, causing Aoi to let out a squeak.

The Ultimate Swimmer was now left bare from head to toe. While Mukuro was slim and athletic, Aoi had a much different body type. She was still incredibly toned, but she was far more voluptuous by comparison. She had a huge bust and wide hips. She had absolutely no body hair, and her tanned skin appeared silky smooth.

"K-Kuro my swimsuit." She whimpered as she shot a glance over at Makoto, who was starring at them intently. His girth was already rock hard once more.

"Sorry Hina, but I think you look way better like this." The Soldier mused with a mischievous grin as she pressed her palm between the girl's shapely thighs, as she gently cupped one of her ample breasts. Her fingers curling against the pert nipple slowly.

"O-Oh not my breasts. They've become so sensitive." The Swimmer whimpered as her thighs buckled as she nearly collapsed.

"Oh is that right? I guess that's Naegel's fault isn't it?" Mukuro chuckled as she gently guided the girl to the floor.

Wordlessly she removed her own top, before hooking her fingers beneath her bottoms as she guided them down her long shapely legs. She discarded the two items as she positioned herself above Aoi.

While she was slimmer than Asahina she was no less beautiful. Despite bearing several scars her fair skin was a beautiful contrast to Aoi's tanned complexion. She was trim and had light muscles running down her entire frame. Her chest was far more modest by comparison, however in no way did it diminish from her attractiveness. Just like on her face as she had a sprinkle of freckles on her bottom. She also bore several tattoos in reference to Fenrir. One on her hand and another on her back.

Mukuro cast a glance over at Naegi, before a playful smile graced her lips. "Naegels feel free to join us anytime. Since you don't remember, let me show you how you to treat a woman." She chuckled.

Ikusuba guided one of her hands down as her palm began to stroke between Aoi's thighs once more, her fingers curling against the girls damp folds. Her digits mercilessly teasing her clit. "You said your breasts were sensistive right Hina?" Mukuro asked with a devious smile.

Aoi shivered as her supple lips fumbled a moment, from the ache she felt between her thighs. "Kuro what are you doing?" she whimpered as she felt her legs quiver slightly.

"Just taking care of you Hina." Mukuro said in a low voice as she bent down her tongue flicking across one of the girls pert nipples, before her lips gently wrapped around it. Using her spare hand she began to lightly cup and fondle the other ample breast.

A needy whine escaped the girl as she felt her breathing hitched. "O-Oh god it's too much. Oh if you keep doing that I'll go crazy." The swimmer gasped as her thighs began to buck against the girls digits. A sharp whine escaped her lips, as suddenly a warm wet substance began to dribble out of her breasts. "Kuro. Oh Kuro they feel so full. Oh it feels like they're on fire." She girl shuddered. "God it's so embarrassing." she whined as heat rushed to her face.

The Soldier offered a playful smile, as she pulled away a moment. "Shh it's only natural. Just relax Hina." she said as she licked the creamy substance off her lips, before leaning forward once more.

"Ooooh stop teasing me so much." Asahina whimpered as she felt the girl's lips seize her breast once more.

Mukuro suddenly let a soft shudder of surprise, as she felt something lash against her nethers.

Makoto experimentally pressed his mouth flush against her core, as his free hand gingerly traced from Aoi's faint belly swell. It was both a sensual and yet tender gesture.

The Ultimate Soldier released Asahina's milk soaked nipple, as a shudder escaped her lips. "Jesus Naegi I didn't expect you to. Oh fuck." She hissed as the boys tongue flicked out causing her to moan, as his tongue flicked across her drenched folds.

Mukuro's breathing became more erratic as she continued to knead Asahina's chest, amusing herself with the girl's lactating breasts. She leaned downward, before again melding her mouth against the swimmers. "See I told you this would feel good, you just needed to give it a chance." The Soldier murmured against the other girl's mouth.

Asahina's thighs quivered as she unconsciously began to rub them together. "P-Please don't stop touching me?" She pleaded in a needy voice. "My body feels so hot right now." she managed in a heated breath.

"Don't worry Naegi and I will take good care of you." Mukuro said with a trilling laugh.

Naegi slowly pulled his mouth away from Mukuro's core, he caught his breath a moment as his hands settled on her hips. "Mukuro can I?" He asked in a somewhat unsure manner.

"Sheesh what am I gonna do with you both? So sure one second, and then shy the next. Nagels right now I'd probably let you do just about anything, stop asking and start doing." Ikusuba said as she playfully rocked her hips back and forth. The soldier's hand continued to rub between Aoi's legs, before she slowly inserted a single digit.

"Kuro!" Aoi cried as she bucked her wide hips in response, as her inner walls squeezed the digit tightly.

"Goodness Hina you're going to tear my finger off." The Soldier laughed as she continued her ministrations, her mouth and tongue still teasing the girl's soaked chest.

"Just let me know if I do anything that makes either of you uncomfortable." Naegi said as he slowly guided his thickness against Mukuro's slick entrance. He let out a satisfying groan, before slowly bucking his hips forward.

Mukuro bit her lower lip as the sense of fullness overtook her as the boy's length began to spread her tightness inch by inch, before finally bottoming out against her cervix. "Jesus Naegi. God please don't stop!" she hissed as the slight discomfort quickly melted into blissful pleasure. She continued to pump her single finger in and out of the swimmer, her thumb curling mercilessly against the girl's clit.

"O-Oh Kuro! Oh that feels so good." The buxom beauty whimpered as her hips began to roll against the girl's every ministration. Her breathing was now completely erratic.

Naegi gritted his teeth as he began to pick up his pace, his hips meeting Mukuro's relentlessly. His manhood drumming and stretching her deeply, as his hands dug fiercely into her hips.

As the next few minutes passed the entire room was filled with a series of grunts,whimpers, and moans.

"FUCK! Naegi god you're hitting so deep. Oh I'm gonna cum. Oh god I'm gonna cum!" The Soldier hissed as her walls began to violently contract against the boy's girth. Her fingers still mercilessly curled and pumped into Aoi's drenched folds.

"OOoooh I'm so close. My stomach is doing flips. I'm gonna to cum too!" Asahina squealed as she instinctually bucked her hips against Mukuro's fingers, as her walls began to flood.

Makoto shuddered visibly, as the soldier's walls began to squeeze him like a vice. "Oh Mukuro! I can't hold it any longer." He said in a ragged breath as his hips began to buck furiously, as he slammed himself as deep as he could. His fingers gripped her hips for leverage as he hit his breaking point. A groan of bliss escaped him as he rode out wave after wave of pleasure, before he allowed himself to lean against her back. His arms curling around her tightly as he lips found the back of her neck.

A weak laugh escaped the soldier as her legs quivered a few moments, before they gave out completely.

A few moments later the trio found themselves twined in a mixture of limbs upon the cold floor. All of them breathing heavily as they recovered from the blissful euphoria.

"I-I never imagined sex was anything like that. My legs feel like jelly." Asahina giggled as she nestled between the two.

"You think your legs feel like jelly? You didn't just have seven inches inside of you. No way in hell we're making it to training today." Mukuro laughed weakly as she curled an arm around the pair.

"Ladies I really hate to say this, but I uh got a problem." Makoto laughed half heartedly.

Aoi blinked in surprise. "Already? What isn't this the third time? Is that normal?" She sputtered as she stared at Makoto's less than subtle erection.

"Nope despite his insistence otherwise, there's nothing normal about Naegels. It's your turn though Hina. I need to catch my breath." Ikusuba breathed as she turned over on her side, before watching the pair with an amused expression.

"W-Wait but I'm not sure I'm ready." The Swimmer stammered slightly, as she covered her face.

"After all of that and you're getting embarrassed Hina?" Naegi laughed as he slowly sat up, before gingerly stroking his member along her slick little entrance.

"I-I know we've done it before, but I don't remember that. I don't know if I can sit up right now Koto." Aoi managed in a heady breath.

"You don't have to. Leave everything to me." Naegi said with a gentle smile. He gently stroked his length against her soaked folds. His other hand gingerly traced the swell of her belly. "I'll be gentle Hina. Just relax." he said softly as he leaned down, before gently brushing his lips against hers. His hips bucked forward slowly. His girth slowly split her folds apart, as he pressed inside of her tightness.

The Ultimate Swimmer whimpered a moment at the sharp pressure, before relaxing as she began to become accustomed to it. Her breaths came in short bursts as she feverishly began kissing the boy's face and neck. "Koto I'm not good at many girly things, but I hope I've been able to make you feel good."

"Hina you worry too much. This has been incredible." Naegi shuddered as his hips lurched forward. He reveled in her tightness, as her walls curled mercilessly against his member. His strokes were much slower than with Mukuro, as he instead allowed himself to dig against her inner walls as he leaned up again.

"I know I said I was going to just watch, but I'm getting so turned on just watching you both." Ikusuba shivered as she shakily made her way over, before spreading her thighs above Hina's face. "Hina do you mind trying something new?" The Soldier asked as she stared down at the flushed girl.

Asahina numbly nodded her head. "I-I'll do my best." she breathed as Mukuro lowered herself into a sitting position. Asahina clumsily pressed her mouth against the girl's core, before her tongue flicked across Mukuro's clit. The Soldier let out a shiver as her lips fumbled a moment. "Oh damn. To be clueless down there, that feels really nice." she gasped as she extended her arm, before crashing her mouth against Naegi's.

The Ultimate Luck let out a low moan against the girl's lips as his hips began to buck frantically. His girth finally hilting and battering against Aoi's cervix. "Girls I'm getting close again. God I can hardly feel my legs anymore." he panted weakly.

"Join the club Naegels." Mukuro quipped playfully, before letting a whimper as Asahina's mouth buried deeper against her folds.

Makoto couldn't even manage a verbal response as a low grunt escaped the boy, as he reached his breaking point yet again.

 ***END LEMON* (KINKY FUN TIME IS OFFICALLY OVER)**

* * *

A chorus of blissful sounds filled the room, before the trio found themselves laying coiled against one another.

"Feeling spent finally?" Asahina asked weakly, as she slowly tilted her head to regard the boy.

"No doubt about it. I'm going to sleep great tonight." Naegi laughed as he gingerly curled his arms around the two girls. "I love you both. I hope you know that."

"I think we've picked up on that, just a little bit." Mukuro offered an impish smile as she kissed the boy's cheek.

"And we love you Koto. So don't you ever forget that." Aoi giggled softly as her lips found his other cheek.

* * *

 **1:33 P.M Day Thirty-Six**

 **First Floor**

 **Bath House**

"Thank you Fujisaki." Kyoko said in a quiet manner as she stared down at the device resting in her hand.

Chihiro nodded his head as he regarded her a moment. "Of course. I think he turned out really well. I decided instead of Doppelganger 2, that Counterpart had a much better ring to it. Anyways I did my best to recreate the AI based of his personality. Go ahead and give it a shot."

The Lavender haired girl stared at her handbook a moment, before flipping it on. "Counterpart?" She asked quietly as suddenly a familiar visage appeared on the screen. It was none other than Ryoma Hoshi. Even his stoic expression had been captured to perfect detail.

"Hey Kid. I can't exactly fight any battles for you, but you got any place you can't reach just leave it to me." The AI's voice even had Hoshi's distinct tone.

A rare smile spread across Kiri's face, as she fondly touched the screen a moment. "I'm glad to have you at my side Counterpart. Hopefully together we can bring an end to this nightmare."

"Heh well you have my word that I'll do my very best. Just keep your head down alright?" Counterpart asked.

"Of course." Kyoko said as she bowed her head slightly, before eying Chihiro. "I can't thank you enough Fujisaki."

The Programmer offered a small smile. "You can thank me by being careful Kiri. Like I said I don't want you doing anything reckless."

The Lavender haired detective offered a soft chuckle. "You certainly have become more assertive Chihiro, but I gave you my word."

"Great. There's something else I needed to tell you. Nanami and Mikan wanted us to meet here tonight. Thirty minutes after curfew. They didn't give me many details, but it sounded important." Fujisaki said as his brow furrowed.

"Maybe they found something." Kyoko mused as she tucked her handbook away. "Well I'll definitely be here."

* * *

 **2:04 P.M Day Thirty-Six**

 **First Floor**

 **Gym**

"Alright. I'm sick and tired of waiting Hinata. I'm just gonna have to clobber you today." Akane grinned wildly as he began to do stretches.

Oogami shook her head, though a faint smile spread across her face. "Dear please don't over do it. I'll see if I can't find out where the others are."

Hajime's brow furrowed ever so slightly. "So I'm stuck sparring with Akane alone?"

"What's wrong ? Afraid I'll beat you senseless? Don't worry I'll be gentle." The Gymnast smirked as she rose back to her feet, before popping her knuckles.

"Akane. I'm serious don't over do it." Sakura said as she leveled a look at the brunette, before heading towards the gymnasium door.

"Don't worry things will be just fine." Akane offered a toothy grin as she shifted her stance. "So Hajime let's see what you can do by yourself."

"You might be surprised Akane." The boy countered with a playful smile, as he raised his arms in a defensive stance.

"Ooooh that's ominous. Now I've got freaking see!" The girl exclaimed as she suddenly bolted forward, before gracefully sweeping the boy's legs out from under him.

Hinata landed roughly on the gym floor, before one of Akane's legs bore down on him. He just barely rolled clear of the blow, before lunging to his feet as he extended his elbow. He caught the girl in the stomach causing her to let out a short intake of breath, as she slid backwards a couple of feet.

"Shit that had a lot more force than I was expecting." Owari chuckled as an excited grin spread across her face. "You're never lacking for surprises."

Hajime popped his neck as he slowly stalked forward. "I'm just getting started Akane. I'm starting to be able to see things in slow motion. Getting the crap beat out of me day in and out day out is working wonders." he mused as he tilted his head to the side, just in time to avoid a punch to the jaw.

Akane's eyes widened in surprise as she repeated the attack several times in succession. Each time the blow seemed to miss the boy, by the smallest margin.

"No fucking way you've gotten this fast! Stop moving around so damn much!" Owari scowled as she threw her arm out, only to have the boy catch her arm.

"This is what you asked for right?" Hinata offered her a cocky smile, as he effortlessly flipped her onto the ground. He wasted no time as he followed after her, before resting his forearm against her neck. He leaned forward with a grin. "Looks like I finally win Akane. Surrender." he said.

The brunette offered an indignant look, as she squirmed a moment. A look of frustration settling on her face, before a devious smile flitted to her lips. Wordlessly she leaned up pressing against his forearm as she crashed her mouth against his forcefully.

The abrupt action served it's purpose as Hinata arm went limp a moment as he froze up.

Owari wasted no time, before raising her knee catching him in the stomach and sending him sprawling onto the ground.

Hajime grunted in pain as he stared at her with a look of frustration and embarrassment. "Dammit that was a cheap damn shot. I had you."

Akane offered a feral grin as she sprang to her feet. "You can thank the late and great Tenko for that maneuver. Should have seen your face, I thought you were gonna die on the spot." she howled in laughter, as she rested a foot on his chest. "Now I think you were saying something about surrendering. How bout it Hinata?"

"Dammit. I won't let you win with a cheap shot next time." Hajime grumbled.

"Heh yeah I'm gonna have to stay on my toes. You're really something else." Akane chuckled as she lowered her foot, before holding out her hand. "Come on if I beat you too badly Sensei will really lay into me."

"Tch so you don't mind as long as you don't get caught in the act huh?" The boy chuckled halfheartedly as he took her hand.

"Yeah something like that." Owari grinned as she helped him to his feet.

* * *

 **3:15 P.M Day Thirty-Six**

 **Third Floor**

 **Hospital (Storage Room)**

"Seems everything here is accounted for." Mikan murmured to herself, as she scribbled a series of numbers onto a clipboard.

"Still keep stock of everything huh?" A voice asked from behind the Nurse.

Tsumiki nearly let out a shriek as she swiftly turned around, before pressing the clipboard against her chest. There leaning against the doorway to the storage room was known other than Kokichi. "Ouma. Goodness I didn't hear you."

An impish smile graced the boy's lips. "Someone was in their own little world. Why are you here by yourself anyways?" he asked.

The Ultimate Nurse offered a weak smile. "Well after everything that's happened, I want to keep everyone safe. If something goes missing, I want to make sure it's accounted for."

"Well I guessed that much already. What I'm asking is, why are you alone?" Ouma asked as he folded his arms.

The purple haired girl shifted slightly on her feet. "Well I don't think I've done anything to upset anyone, and there's no motive right now."

"Idiot. Don't you realize that murders can happen with or without a motive? You need to be more careful. Whether you realize it or not, you have a pretty big target on your back." The boy said quietly.

"Why would anyone want to come after me?" Tsumiki stammered slightly.

A sigh escaped the short statured boy. "For one you're the only medical expert we have. If something major happens, you're probably the only person who can save someone in an emergency. Beyond that you're one of the few capable of performing an autopsy. It's important that you stay alive."

There was a brief silence as the girl stared at him with a slightly surprised expression. "Ouma why are you so concerned about me? You never seem this serious."

The boy forced a fake grin. "Who said I'm concerned? I'm just looking out for myself. As if I cared about you. This is the first real conversation we've ever had." he said as he laced his hands behind his head.

Mikan's brow furrowed slightly, as her eyes softened. "Why do you always do that?"

"Do what?" Kokichi asked his fake smile wavering ever so slightly, by her abrupt question.

Tsumiki bowed her head slightly. "You put on that fake smile and say things you really don't mean. Like it's easier to act happy, then confront the truth."

The Supreme Leader was left stunned for a few seconds. "You seem pretty confident about that. Why is that?"

The Nurse offered him a pained smile. "W-Well before all of this, I did the same thing. I-I always apologized even though I knew something wasn't really my fault. I'd put on a forced smile, because I didn't know how to deal with everything I was going through. At times I feel so guilty, but as horrible as this place is I've found people who I really cherish. I never had anything like that in my life. I just thought you weren't that different. That maybe you smile when you're really feeling anything, but happy."

"Heh you're more perceptive than I gave you credit for Mikan. Still in a place like this, showing your true face just leaves you more vulnerable. No matter what anyone says this is still a Killing Game. It only ends when one of us either pulls off the perfect crime or finds a way of ending this game." Ouma said as he shoved his hands into his pockets. "Just don't be so reckless? You're too important to die in this place." he said, before her wordlessly stalked into the hallway. It left a very confused nurse to her thoughts.

* * *

 **4:22 P.M Day Thirty-Six**

 **Second Floor**

 **Library**

"You know I think this is the first time you've actually served me a great cup of tea." Ryoko sighed as she regarded the Ultimate Mechanic a moment. "This isn't your doing is it?"

Kazuichi offered a disgruntled expression. "Sorry Ryoko. I usually only drink soda, so I'm not use to making tea." he muttered as he slumped into a chair beside her. "Truth is I asked Kirumi for help. She's way better at this stuff then I am."

A giggle escaped the amnesiac, as the raised a hand to her mouth. "Sorry that's just ironic."

"Huh what did I say?" The Mechanic asked with a confused expression.

The red head smile slightly. "You're a Soda who drinks soda. Sorry I just thought it was kind of funny."

The boy offered a sharp grin. "Yeah well you know me. I'm a regular barrel of laughs, on top of being an awesome mechanic."

The girl studied him for a long moment. "I've been meaning to ask you, but what exactly can you make? I know your talent, but I don't think I've ever seen it in action."

"Oh I guess I really haven't had much of a chance to show off. I mean I can build cars, computers, you name it out of almost any kind of junk. As long as the scrap works, I can do some crazy stuff. Oh I do have something though." he said as he fished through his jumpsuit, before setting down a small figurine in front of her.

The Amnesiac stared at it curiously. It looked like a mechanic miniature of a person. Judging by it's red hair and the small notebook it was holding, it was clearly suppose to be her. "Wait this is me?" she questioned curiously.

"Yeah I couldn't sleep last night and I had a funny idea. I call her Mini Ryoko! She doubles as a recorder and an alarm! Oh and when the alarm goes off she smacks herself in the head with her notebook. " Kazuichi grinned.

"Soda do you think me having Amnesia is funny?" Ryoko deadpanned as she stared at him a moment.

"N-No of course not! I-I just thought you might like. You know incase you ever need to record anything again." The boy stammered feeling nervous under her scrutiny.

A smirk finally flitted across her face, followed by a trill of laughter. "Kazuichi I was just teasing you. She's perfect. I can't believe you made something like that in one evening." she said as she picked up Mini Ryoko.

"Can I really have this?" she asked as she smiled softly at the boy.

"Yeah of course you can!" The boy's face lit up in excitement.

"Thank you Soda. I should probably get going now." The Redhead said with a faint smile.

"Heh anytime." The boy said as he watched her stand up.

The Amnesiac eyed him a few moments, before she leaned down and gingerly pressed a kiss against his cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow Soda. Thanks."

Kazuichi felt his mouth flounder uselessly, as he watched her head towards the door. He wordlessly touched his cheek, before laughing like an idiot. _'Never washing this cheek again. HELL YEAH'_

* * *

 **25 Survivors Remain**

* * *

 ***AN* So I really pushed the M rating on this chapter. For those of you who did read the lemon, I hope it was enjoyable. Just please don't chew me out if you read it, and then say you didn't realize it was a lemon. Short of putting a neon sign up, I can't make it any clearer. Also just as a note, this is a rare thing I don't intend to make Lemons this often. It just happened this way. However considering we're at chapter 89 I think I haven't abused it too much with only two full fledged lemons. Half of one, if you count the flashback with Maizono.**

 **Luckenhaft**

 _Haha I've been sitting on that Kokichi revelation for so long. Was nice to finally confirm that theory of yours =)_

 **DanganMachin**

 _Oh they'll definitely be more throughout this fic. I hope I can live up to your standards going forward!_

 **Dinodude8000**

 _Well I thought it was about time to tackle a full fledged lemon. There will be more before the ending, but I started with this one because it was honestly a much easier one for me to write._

 **Izaya Orihara 101101**

 _Raising red flags is my favorite pastime and don't worry Hajime will demonstrate his capabilities._

 **Wrookie01**

 _You've actually asked an important question. I hadn't said one way or another, but the previous motive with Shirogane and the subsequent reveal of secrets wasn't broadcasted._

 **Trygve11**

 _Sometimes not everything is foreshadowing. I'm not always alluding to some pending tragedy. Sometimes you can take things at face value._

 **Natsukumo1000**

Funny enough the term was coined as far back as 1984 in an anime called cream lemon. It involved a character in relationships. Eventually the first part was dropped and it began to crop up a lemon in fanfics ever since.

 **YumiStar**

 _I think I might have to reboot you one of these days, from all the shock xD_

 **danieltruong1917**

 _Haha I'm gonna have to put a poll to see where interest lies in a future lemon._

 **The Kobold Necromancer**

 _Strangely enough I found writing this lemon a bit easier. Not to say the others are difficult, but with there being a couple of harems it presents a logistical challenge. It's not the last lemon by any means, but I have to do a lot more planning before executing some of these._

 **Lv324**

 _Haha well I'm glad you seemingly enjoyed it._

 **Gatekeeper TAR**

 _Yeah I felt like we'd reached a point where sitting on so many secrets was silly. I needed to start revealing some of these matters so we can start tackling other questions._

 **Lexa**

 _I wish I could say I have a strict schedule, but as someone who's always on call it varies every week. Sometimes I'll post three times a week, sometimes I'll post five times, and rarely I may only post once. It's just a matter of what's going on in real life._

 **PantaPanta**

 _No you haven't see them yet, though there are still a few hostage perspectives I need to show. I'm trying to flesh out the Towa City/Hostage subplot without spending too much time there every chapter._

 **Monokenny and Benji**

 _Ooooh burn Souda with fire? That gives me a great idea!_

 **Mr Romad**

 _I hope it's sort of maddening. I really do follow everyone's theories so I intentionally will disprove theories in the story. I think at first there were several big theories, but they've mostly crumbled with the Towa City/Hostage subplot shedding light on the truth._

 **doomqwer**

 _Yeah it was time to get funky! xD I really wanted to show Fujisaki's growth since the beginning. How he has embraced who he is and has become a more confident person._


	90. Chapter 90: Insomnia: Act One

**Chapter 90: Insomnia: Act One**

 **5:17 P.M Day Thirty-Six**

 **Second Floor**

 **Men's Changing Room**

"Twenty-Seven, Twenty-Eight, Twenty-Nine, come on dude you're almost there!" Kaito grinned as he folded his arms.

Fuyuhiko gritted his teeth as he pressed the weighted bar up once more, before bringing it to a rest. "Shit do you always talk do that? How the hell do you expect me to focus?"

"That's Momota for you. He means well though." Saihara offered an amused smile, as he handed the gangster a towel.

"Hey there's nothing wrong with having someone there to keep you pumped! I mean that's what Nidai use to do right? It's good to keep that positive vibe going when you're working out." The Astronaut mused.

The short statured boy sighed as he wiped his brow off. "Well at least you're not as damn loud as Nekomaru." he muttered.

Shuichi rolled his sleeves up as he took a seat a few feet away, before he began to curl one of the hand weights. "I have to ask what spurred you to want to start working out?"

"Heh and you call yourself a detective!" Kaito laughed. "Dude's wanting to get buff for his chick, and so he can keep her safe."

Fuyuhiko offered a scowl at the boy. "You refer to her as a chick again, and I'll shove one of those weighs down your throat."

A nervous expression filled the astronaut's face. "Hey no reason to get upset. I mean I think it's pretty cool. I mean I've got it really rough, what can I do that Maki can't do for herself?"

"Pretty much nothing." Shuichi mused before earning a deadpan expression from Kaito.

"Bro you don't have to be so honest!" Momota sighed as he bowed his head.

* * *

 **6:08 P.M Day Thirty-Six**

 **First Floor**

 **Kitchen**

"BIG SIS! How much longer is it gonna be?!" Kotoko whined as she sat perched on one of the countertops.

The pink haired girl kicked her legs impatiently, as she eyed the Ultimate Maid who was currently stirring some broth.

A hint of a smile teased the Maid's lips as she lifted the spoon up, before placing her hand beneath it. "Kotoko do you want to try some? It won't be much longer." she said as she carefully turned towards the girl

"Fuck yeah I do!" The girl exclaimed jubilantly, earning a stern expression returned.

Kirumi took a step forward, before pressing the spoon into the girl's mouth. "You know I don't mind you spending time with Iruma, but I don't want you using that language. It's just not proper."

Utsugi mumbled something with her mouth full, earning a sigh from the maid.

"Don't talk with your mouth full Kotoko." The older girl chided.

The pink haired girl offered a sheepish expression, before swallowing and offering a small smile. "Sorry Big Sis! Miu is so cool though. She said she could probably turn King into a walking talking panda! Wouldn't that be so cool?!"

The Maid couldn't help but smile at the girl's enthusiasm. "Dear I would think you'd want nothing to do with walking talking stuffed animals. I guess Monokuma still hasn't ruined that for you."

"Oh but that's different Sis! King is adorbs and Monokuma is like the exact opposite." The girl mused softly.

"I see. Well just make sure if Iruma does bring King to life that she does inject her personality into him. I have no issue with Miu, but the world only needs one of her." Kirumi mused with a small smile.

"Truer words were never spoken." Togami said as he stepped into the kitchen, before eying Kotoko. "Must you sit where the food is be preparing? That is quite disgusting."

Kotoko stuck her tongue out. "Tch my butt is cleaner than your nasty mouth! Assface!" She exclaimed as she jabbed a finger at the Heir.

"Assface?!" Byakuya exclaimed clearly taken back by the comment. "Kirumi if this is your idea of being a good influence, it's severely lacking."

The Ultimate Maid took a sip of the broth, before shaking her head. "Byakuya don't be so childish. Kotoko is still a child, you shouldn't get your feathers so easily ruffled."

The boy folded his arms, before tilting his head slightly. "Child or not I-" he was cut off as Kirumi promptly shoved the spoon into his mouth.

She offered him a sickly sweet smile. "I won't have you and my little one here fighting understood?" she asked as she pulled the spoon out of his mouth.

The Heir offered an indignant look, before he rolling his jaw. "It could use some salt." he said simply.

"I don't know. Sounds like someone is already pretty salty." Kotoko snickered, before earning a stern look from Kirumi.

"Both of you knock it off. I don't have time to hook and babysit you both." The Maid said as she returned to cooking.

"I do not require any supervision Kirumi." Togami scoffed.

The pink haired girl offered him an impish smile, before shooting him a raspberry.

Before the Heir could respond to the gesture the door swung open, as Maki walked into the Kitchen.

Kirumi peered up from the stove, before offering a soft incline of her head. "Ah Miss Harukawa. Is there anything in particular you're looking for? Dinner should be finished shortly."

The Ultimate Assassin eyed the trio warily, before she shook her head. "No that's quite alright. I'll just take something back to my room." The girl said as she opened the fridge. However before she could open it she felt something or rather someone attached to her side.

"Maki you should totally join us! Sis is making some really yummy food tonight." Kotoko exclaimed.

The girl felt herself relax momentarily, as she stared down at the younger girl. "I appreciate the offer, but my presence makes some of the others uncomfortable."

"I can't possible imagine why." Togami said a sarcastic manner as he eyes the girl suspiciously. "Kotoko you'd be wise to keep your distance. Regardless of her actions thus far, she is a trained killer. Nothing more or nothing less."

A sigh escaped the Assassin as she gently pried the pink haired girl off her side. "Case and point. I appreciate the offer though, it was kind of you both." Maki said as she grabbed a small container, before quickly retreating out of the kitchen.

"Why the heck did you have to do that?!" Kotoko huffed as she shot a nasty glare at the boy. "You just have to be such a bully all the time."

Byakuya adjusted his glasses. "You can lament my callous nature, but at least I have not allowed recklessness to put myself in immediate danger."

Kirumi bristled at the comment as she offered the boy a dark look. "Byakuya if you have any wisdom, you'll refrain from finishing that thought."

A sigh escaped the blonde as he eyed the girl a moment, before working his jaw. "I was perhaps a bit out of line. I apologize." he said quietly as he turned towards the door.

"Big sis what was he saying?" Kotoko asked with a worried expression.

"Don't trouble yourself with it dear. It's nothing to worry about. Why don't you go get cleaned up?" Kirumi suggested with a weak smile.

"Kay!" The pinked haired girl responded, as she ran towards the sink.

* * *

 **7:14 P.M Day Thirty-Six**

 **Second Floor**

 **Hallway**

"Nanami you really are something else. At this rate you're going to have all the high scores in the Arcade." Kaede smiled as she peered over at the girl next to her as they walked along the hallway.

The Ultimate Gamer offered a small smile in response. "I don't know. I still haven't had done that well with any of the chance based games. I'm pretty sure that Naegi and Komaeda have the advantage there."

The Pianist chuckled softly. "I guess that's true. That's the difference in skill and just dumb luck I guess."

"I'm not really too worried about it. I don't play games to be better than anyone, I play them because they make me happy." Chiaki said quietly, before pausing as she noticed Komaeda knelt down at the end of the hall.

"Nagito?" Kaede called out as she picked up her pace slightly. "Are you alright?" She asked as she jogged forward with Nanami right behind her.

The white haired teen lifted his chin, as offered the two girls a thin smile. "I'm well thank you for asking. I don't know if I can say the same for Keebo here. I found him like this just a couple minutes ago."

"Keebo?!" Chiaki asked as a sense of anxiety seized her voice. "Is he?" her voice trailed off as a groan suddenly came from the prone robot.

The Pianist pressed a hand against her chest. "Well that's a relief. Keebo are you alright what happened?" she asked as she crouched slightly.

The Ultimate Robot slowly sat up, before tilting his head around slowly. He stared at his hands a moment, before his brow furrowed. "I'm not entirely sure. I don't recall why I was here in the first place. However it seems that I have sustained some damage." he mused as he reached to gesture at his missing ahoge. "Admittedly I do not know what function it served, but it is now missing."

"Should we summon Iruma or Kazuichi? Do you require any maintenance?" Komaeda asked with a polite smile.

"I appreciate all of your concern, however I believe that is unnecessary. Please do not trouble yourself on my account." K1-B0 said as he rose to his feet.

"All the same we'll walk with you. Just to be safe." Nanami suggested with a small smile.

* * *

 **8:27 P.M Day Thirty-Six**

 **Third Floor**

 **Art Room**

Celestia offered a faint smile, as she flipped through the pages of Hifumi's comic.

She'd held onto it since the artist's death.

She wasn't sure when it had started, but she had allowed herself to get attached even if it was only slightly to the fanzine artist. In his pages he clearly saw her as something far more than a monster. She had spent the last couple of hours working on outlines, though she was skeptical of the result. Would Yamada resent her pale attempt at continuing his work?

"Jesus you're a lot more sentimental, than you let on." A voice said causing the Gambler to tense. Her guard had been down. Her ruby gaze settled on Miu who stood a few feet away starring at her with a small smirk.

"Who said I was sentimental? Yamada for all his faults, was a skilled artist. It's a shame his work won't be finished." She mused quietly as she slipped right back into her mask.

"Right. And that totally certainly explains the damn tears. Face it you're not such a cold bitch after all." Iruma smirked impishly, as she leaned against a nearby table.

The Gambler's hand shot up to her face, before she wiped some moisture from her cheek. "Iruma don't you have better places to be?" her asked in a slightly irritated tone.

The blonde shrugged. "Eh there's only so much to do in this damn place. I'm starting to feel fucking claustrophobic. I saw the light on and got curious."

The Lolita girl regarded her a moment. "I suppose I could understand why anyone would feel claustrophobic. It's been ages since any of us have seen daylight."

Miu regarded the raven haired beauty a moment. "Not to fucking pry, but I couldn't help but notice you and Fuyuhiko are close. How the shit did that happen?"

Celestia raised a single brow. "Very few people have approached me, since I was revealed as the mole. Fuyu has been one of the few expectations. Why are you trying to be so social ? I'm not the best at conversation, I assure you."

Iruma snorted. "Shit you don't think I know how it feels to suck at talking with people? Most people don't give me the time of day. Fuji isn't like most people." she mused with a fond smile. "So what's the deal with you calling him Fuyu? You don't give pet names to people without a fucking reason." Miu smirked as she rested her hip against one of the tables.

The Gambler adverted her gaze momentarily. "It's a rather wretched and long story."

Miu opened her arms. "I'm all ears. Besides this shit must be good. So spill how'd you get the baby gangster to soften up?"

"I'm not use to people being so persistent aside from Fuyu. Very well then I suppose. Don't say I didn't warn you.." Celestia said as she eye the inventor for a long moment, before she began to speak again.

* * *

 **10:02 P.M Day Thirty-Six**

 **First Floor**

 **Dormitories**

"I think I felt something." Makoto grinned as he pressed his ear against Asahina's belly.

The Tanned swimmer had her shirt pulled up right below her chest. She lay on her back as Naegi rested his ear against her.

An infectious giggle escaped the swimmer, as she slowly sat up. She gently pressed her hands against the boy's cheeks. "Koto I think it's too early for that. You probably just heard my tummy growling." she mused with a grin, before she leaned forward and greedily suckled the boy's bottom lip.

Makoto slowly peeled her blazer off as he deepened the kiss. He was still inexperienced, but he was a quick study especially after the day they'd had. After a few moments he broke the kiss as he curled his arms around her tightly.

"You're probably right. All of this is still so scary and new. Though the more I think about it, the happier it makes me. I know my sister Komaru will be thrilled to be an aunt." he grinned slightly.

Asahina blinked. "That's right. That'll make Yuta an uncle too. How weird." a mischievous grin pulled at her features. "You know Yuta is only a little younger than Komaru. When we get out of here, we should totally set them up." she giggled.

Naegi shook his head, before laughing. "Hina only you would be trying to play matchmaker, when we're in a situation like this."

A playful smirk teased her lips. "Kay. so maybe that's true, but where do you think all that optimism comes from? I'm going to blame you for that."

The boy chuckled. "I think I probably deserve that." he smiled as he gently rested his head against hers.

"Geez I can't leave you two alone for two minutes. No wonder Hina is expecting." Mukuro chuckled as she walked out of the bathroom.

Ikusuba wrung her damp hair with a towel, before draping it over a chair. She weakly crossed the room, before collapsing onto the bed.

"Kuro we weren't doing anything like that." Hina huffed as she peered down at the other girl. "I don't think I'd have the energy right now anyways."

"No kidding I've been a zombie ever since. I can't wait to sleep." Makoto groaned as she shut his eyes momentarily.

The Soldier offered a hint of a smile as she shifted herself, before laying next to the pair. "You know we're lucky Oogami didn't catch us in the act."

"Oh god don't remind me!" Aoi sputtered as she buried her face into Naegi's chest. "I had to tell Sakura I had a leg cramp from swimming so much. She ended up carrying me all the way back."

A tired chuckle escaped the Ultimate Luck. "I'm pretty sure if we'd gotten caught Oogami would have become the next blackened. Because there's no way I would have survived her wrath."

"Koto don't joke about that! I'm sure she would never kill you!" Asahina murmured.

"Maybe. But she'd probably just break every bone in his body." Mukuro chuckled as she pressed herself against Naegi's back.

"Well that's certainly a comforting thought." Naegi laughed nervously.

* * *

 **10:39 P.M Day Thirty-Six**

 **First Floor**

 **Bathhouse**

Hajime took a deep breath, before slowly sitting down on one of the nearby benches. His heterochromatic gaze was fixated upon Usami, who stood upright just a few feet away. The rest of the room had fallen silent.

"So let me get this straight. Mimi you and Aki have been keeping Usami a secret from everyone." He paused a moment as his brow furrowed. "While on the other hand this Alter Ego, Doppelganger, and Counterpart was a secret kept between the rest of you." The boy mused as his gaze flitted from the rabbit and between Kyoko,Miu, and Fujisaki. "Does that cover about everything?" he chuckled dryly.

"Everyone I-I'm so sorry we didn't tell you sooner. Please forgive us." Mikan offered meekly as she bowed her head.

"We can't rightfully be upset. We were keeping a rather large secret as well." Kiri mused as she settled a hand on her chin, as she still scrutinized Usami.

"Seems like I'm the only one who was completely out of the loop." Hajime mused quietly.

Nanami reached out, and lightly furled an arm around Hajime's waist. "I'm sorry we didn't tell you sooner." she offered quietly.

Fujisaki frowned. "Hajime I'm so sorry. I hate keeping secrets from people. I just thought it was the best way to help everyone at the time."

Miu playfully ruffled the boys hair. "Fuji it wasn't done to piss anyone off, we just did what we thought was best at the time."

 _ **"Please Hajime! Don't be angry with anyone. With that jerk Monokuma watching so closely, the less people that knew the better. However we have to start getting ready to strike back at him where it hurts!"**_ Usami exclaimed as she pumped one of her paws into the air.

Hajime shook his head, before laughing. "Listen to all of you. Worrying so much for no reason. Guys I'm not upset. I get it too. Everyone who knows the truth, means a greater risk of being discovered by Monokuma. Let's not lose any sleep over these secrets. My question is, what's our next step? You seem to have something in mind Usami?" he said as his green gaze, flickered over to the pink rabbit.

The Magical girl hopped up onto one of the Bench's, as she thrust her paw into the air. _**"Yup! I certainly do Love! We're going to need to reach the next floor. I believe I can hack those mean Exisals. With that much firepower, I believe I should have no problem getting through the front entrance."**_

"Wait? No fucking joke! All we have to do is get to the next floor, let you hijack those motherfuckers and we're golden?" Miu asked with wild grin.

 _ **"Well it might be more difficult than that. We'll need to be organized and we'll need to distract Monokuma with something. If we can distract him long enough, I should be able to handle the rest!"** _The rabbit said enthusiastically.

"I see. So all we need is a distraction. Iruma and I can use our handbooks to access restricted areas. We can run interference." Kyoko suggested.

"This course of action is also an incredibly dangerous one. If we fail we'll likely be punished by Monokuma. However this might be our only way of prematurely ending this game." Hinata said as he folded his arms.

"Basically we have to take a risk in order to move forward. However if there's even the slightest chance it can end this game, and stop the killings. It's a risk worth taking." Nanami said as she looked between her friends.

"I agree with Nami. I don't want to see anyone else hurt. Mikan said in the most confident manner she could muster.

Miu offered a wide grin as she folded her arms around Chihiro's neck from behind. "Sounds we've got a fucking plan. You up for it Fuji?"

The Shy Programmer offered a small smile as he leaned back into her embrace. "Anything to bring this game to an end."

Kirigiri allowed a faint smile to cross her features. "Then it's decided."

Hajime looked between the assembled group. These were his friends. His family. His loved ones. They'd grown so much together. He refused to let his fears control him.

"It's time we get to work then." he offered with a confident smile. "One day soon we'll bring this killing game to an end."

* * *

 **12:00 A.M Day Thirty-Seven**

 _ **"RISE AND SHINE KIDDOS! I'd advice against falling back asleep. PUPUPU! Report to the Dining Hall immediately!"**_ Monokuma's voice exclaimed over the loudspeakers. His voice echoed throughout the various hallways of the campus.

* * *

 **12:13 A.M Day Thirty-Seven**

 **First Floor**

 **Dining Hall**

"What the heck are we doing up at this hour?" Kaito grumbled as he rubbed at his face furiously.

"Mm I just want to curl up with King and go back to bed." Kotoko yawned as she rested her head against Kirumi's shoulder.

 _ **"I wouldn't get too comfortable boys and girls. You wouldn't want to nod off."** _Monokuma's laughter filled the room as he suddenly appeared on top of one of the tables.

"Then let us go back to our rooms then." Aoi mumbled as she wiped some sleep out of her eyes. She seemed absolutely exhausted.

 _ **"No can do kiddo. Because you see that's your new motive!"**_ The dual toned bear exclaimed with a loud chortle.

"New motive?" Shuichi questioned as his brow furrowed slightly. "How does this involve us sleeping?"

 _ **"Oh this is a really straightforward one boys and girls. During this motive falling asleep ,is absolutely prohibited. I don't care if your in your rooms or not."** _The bear grinned.

"I mean that's not too bad. I mean we can make some coffee and keep each other awake. How long do we have to stay up?" Kaede asked as she peered over at the bear.

 _ **"Oh sweetums I think it's precious that you think this is something you can win. This is the same as the sickness motive. This motive doesn't end till one of you is dead."** _Monokuma grinned wildly as he peered around the room.

"Wait you can't be fucking serious? We can last what a couple of days at most. So this shit doesn't end till someone is fucking dead?" Miu asked as she gritted her teeth.

Fujisaki reached under the table, before settling his hand on hers.

 _ **"Boy you bunch still are optimistic. Like I said this motive is like the sickness motive. It won't end till someone is killed. And me punishing you for falling asleep doesn't count."**_ Monokuma's beady eyes peered around the room. _**"So if ten of you pass out before a murder occurs, I'll punish all those parties."**_

"I do have a query for you. Your motives in the beginning were cruel, but albeit manageable. If certain individuals had ignored the temptation, we could have made it through unscathed. Since it seems that the person pulling your strings has indeed changed, I can assume that explains why the motives have also changed in nature. If this is truly a game, why do you insist on putting challenges that are impossible in front of us?" Kyoko asked as she settled an intense look at the dual toned bear.

 _ **"I think that would be pretty obvious lavender locks. In the beginning you all had glimmers of hope, the belief that it was possible to prevail against my motives. Now you're faced with a cold reality, there's no way this ends without blood. Despair is your only option."**_ Monokuma snorted.

"You keep saying that over and over again, but we're still fighting. For all of your talk of despair we're not going to give up." Makoto said as he balled his fists up. "We owe to all of our friends who are gone, surrendering isn't an option." Naegi said with a fierce expression. "Keep talking all you want Monokuma, but your days are numbered. We're coming for you."

"Normally I'd roll my eyes when he says shit like that, but he has a point. Keep throwing whatever bullshit you want, eventually we're going to reach you. When we do, you won't have anywhere left to hide." Fuyuhiko offered a small smirk, as he shoved a hand into his pocket.

"Hell yeah! You think a little lack of sleep is gonna keep me down? Bring it on jackass. We're not scared of you." Owari offered a toothy grin as she popped her knuckles.

 _ **"Oh please have mercy! Your harsh glares wound me so!"** _Monokuma exclaimed dramatically, before snickering into his paw. _ **"You can make all the promises and declarations you want. It still doesn't stop the fact that the human body can only go so long without rest. Like I said with blondie. This isn't something you can win."** _Monokuma chortled. _ **"But by all means you all stay on your high horse. Heck if you all keel over, I can snuff you all out in one go."**_

Kazuichi offered a nervous laugh, as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Uh just asking to be sure, but how does this apply to Keebo? I mean he doesn't sleep like the rest of us."

The Ultimate Robot nodded his head. "Not in the typical manner, however I do have to recharge regularly."

 _ **"YUK YUK and there you have it. Keebo isn't allowed to charge himself in the same way you kiddos can't sleep."** _The bear mused as he tapped his paw against his chin.

"But that's so not fair! Keebo has a super short battery life. It puts him at a huge disadvantage!" Asahina said with a frustrated expression, as she pressed her hands against the table.

 _ **"I know I've said this before, but since when has this bear cared about fairness? This isn't afterschool sports we're talking about."** _Monokuma sighed as he shook his head. _**"If Keebo shuts down he gets punished. It's that simple."** _The bear offered a dark grin.

"Miss Asahina it's alright. I appreciate your concern, but in your condition you shouldn't waste any energy on my behalf." Keebo said as he offered her a warm expression.

"Well if he does bite the big one, at least it's just a robot." Ouma mused with a disinterested shrug.

"Ouma that is a terrible thing to say, please if you can't add anything useful to the discussion refrain from speaking." Kirumi said in a stern manner as she laced her hands into her lap.

Kokichi sniffed. "Ah man I made mom upset. This really sucks now."

Mukuro shook her head, ignoring the boy as she eyed Monokuma. "Let me ask this for clarification. If someone was drugged and fell asleep, would that count as murder or just them violating the motive?"

"Hmph it figures a traitor such as you would immediately inquire about that." Togami scowled slightly at the soldier.

"Idiot. She's actually trying to help the situation, if you'd shut up for a moment maybe you'd learn something." Maki said in a cold manner.

"You'll excuse me if I put little stock in what either of you have to say." The Heir mused as he adjusted his glasses.

"No Harukawa raises a good point. By addressing this now it will ensure for one we're more on guard, and secondly it may discourage anyone from even attempting something like this. Is that about right Ikusuba?" Hinata asked as he stared over at the dark hared girl.

A flicker of a smile broke Mukuro's stoned faced countenance. "Couldn't have said it better myself Hajime. So how is it Monokuma? Does it count as murder or not?"

 _ **"Oooh this is a puzzler indeed!"**_ Monokuma exclaimed as he waddled across the floor several times as he tapped at his chin. _ **"I have to say it won't be ruled as murder. If I'm being super technical, it's my punishment that's killing them not the hypothetical drugging."**_

"Wonderful. Then there should be no incentive for anyone to bother." Ryoko mused as she offered a small smile at her sister.

"We should still air on the side of caution. As we've seen there are many ways of abusing these motives." Celestia mused as she laced her hands.

"Then perhaps we should all agree to remain together? We could stay in this dining hall the entire time. I know that trust has been a hard thing for some of us recently, but we can use that to keep all of us honest." Nanami suggested.

"I think that is a splendid idea. Cooperation is a good step towards rebuilding trust." Oogami mused softly.

"I'm all for seeing the bonds of hope flourish in this place, however it's pure naivety to deny the inevitable. If no one in this room dies, then we all will share the same fate. If that is indeed the case, then despair will triumph. That is unacceptable." Komaeda said as his brow furrowed in frustration.

"Maybe we can find another solution?" Mikan suggested with a halfhearted smile. "I don't want to see anyone else harmed."

 _ **"BAHAHA. Well I'll leave this big decisions to you all. This bear is gonna catch up on his beauty sleep."**_ Monokuma exclaimed as he stifled a yawn, before trudging towards the door.

"Gah I really hate that damn bear." Kazuichi grumbled as he folded his arms behind his head. "So what do we do? Are we gonna stick it out together or take our chances?"

Kyoko slowly rose to her feet. "I believe it's time for all of us to make a decision."

* * *

 **25 Survivors Remain**

* * *

 ***AN***

 **Dinodude8000**

 _Well according to what I could find, Lemon dates back to a very early anime in the 1980's. It was based on series filled with relationships. Some how the term was coined and used ever since. As for Kokichi I try to approach him with that sense that even if he is being honest in some way, that the reader knows he's still hiding something._

 _Have to say you have some great thoughts in this comment. Yes I wanted to capture Munakata's unstable view. It's a nice counterpoint to Junko and I love zealot because I think it's the best way to describe him. His intentions aren't necessarily wrong, but he's become absorbed and paranoid in regards to despair. Making him just as dangerous as Enoshima just in a different way._

 **Lv324**

 _That's wonderful to hear! I wasn't sure if people would start giving me slack after 2 in a row._

 **danieltruong**

 _Stay tuned and maybe that'll change =)_

 **Izaya Orihara 101101**

 _Have no fear. I haven't forgotten Hajime/Mikan/Nanami. We'll see them as well =) As far as Kyosuke I really wanted to show that he's just as dangerous in some ways as Enoshima. That old adage of the highway to hell being paved with good intentions definitely applies here._

 **YumiStar**

 _I take it you're enjoying our favorite Amensiac's presence in the game ? ^_^_

 **Wintersmith23**

 _It was important to me that I captured Munakata's unstable nature from Danganronpa 3. That he'll do anything he believes is necessary to eradicate despair._

 **The Kobold Necromancer**

 _I thought it was high time to show some major milestones for the pairings. Considering how far in we are, I think it was about damn time haha. I do appreciate you offering that advice by the way. Honestly it's less about me not knowing the proper uses and more so that I'm prone to make a typo and fail to catch it upon review. I mean in all honesty I could probably cut my update schedule down greatly and spend several more hours proofreading. I know there are mistakes present here and there. That being said I don't think it's glaring enough to ruin the content at this point. If it begins to degrade the quality, I will set aside more time as need be._

 **ToonGuy**

 _Yeah it's always bad in this series when something good happens. Mainly because you know something horrible is on the way. Glad you enjoyed the lemons. I hadn't intended to do two like that, but I really had a good idea for this second one and decided to run with it. As for Kyosuke yeah I wanted to show that dangerous zealot side we remember from Danganronpa 3. That he's just as dangerous as Monokuma in a different way._

 **Monokenny and Benji**

 _*Hands you a flamethrower* DO IT!_

 **UltimateGaymer**

 _You called it! =)_

 _As for why Ouma seems more invested in Mikan, that will be answered as well._

 **Natsukumo1000**

 _Yes two chapters in a row. I guess you could say it was really...hard. BAHAHAHA. No but seriously it just turned out that way. Narratively I felt like it should happen, before this next arc._

 **doomqwer**

 _If only I could be so lucky Lol! Yes and Kazuichi seems to have finally had a break? Will it last? Find out next time on Game of Despair!_

 **DarthMaine**

 _I think that secretly that Kazuichi has a hidden talent too. It's The Ultimate Unlucky student. Seriously though he really knows how to pick em doesn't he?_


	91. Chapter 91: Insomnia: Act Two

**Chapter 91: Insomnia: Act Two**

 **12:28 A.M Day Thirty-Seven**

 **First Floor**

 **Dining Hall**

"Heh guess we're sticking it out for the long haul." Kaito mused as he propped his chin against his hand.

"Yes it seems like we're in agreement for a change." Hajime mused as he glanced around the cafeteria. "I suggest we go in groups to gather anything we may need, and then reconvene here."

"Do what you will. I for one have no intention of leaving this room. It only offers a window for a potential culprit." Byakuya said as he folded his arms.

"Togami I can understand your caution, but we could do without your attitude." Kirigiri offered a disapproving look.

Before the Heir could respond Kirumi cleared her voice. "Why don't I see about preparing some coffee, while everyone is collecting any essentials?" she suggested with a measured smile.

"Shit I could get behind that. My eyes are already heavy." Iruma muttered as she slowly rose to her feet, before running a hand through her hair.

"I don't normally like coffee, but I think I can make an exception this time." Fujisaki mused with a faint smile as he stood up, before taking the inventor's hand.

"Excellent. Kotoko why don't you come with us dear? I don't trust you staying awake on your own." Kirumi said as she offered the pink haired girl a weak smile.

"Kay." The girl mumbled softly as she wiped her eyes weakly, as she slowly rose to her feet.

The group of four made their way off towards the kitchen.

"Well if we intend to be here for an extended period, I believe we should do more than rely on our social skills." Celestia mused as she rose to her feet. "I'll collect a deck of cards I suppose. I shall return shortly."

The Ultimate Gangster wordlessly stood up, before following after the raven haired girl. Her normal drill like pig tails were missing, instead her hair was loose and flowed down her back. She was wearing an extravagant nightgown that tapered off just below her knees. She was actually wearing slippers of all things. "Hmph surprised to see you dressing down Taeko. That's not like you."

The Gambler shot him a haughty look. "Is that your way of insinuating that I do not look good? Do you think I just wake up looking like a queen?"

A snort escaped the boy. "Shit I was just joking. You don't have to snap at me." he muttered.

"And you don't have to follow me like a lost puppy, and yet here you are." The Gambler chuckled softly.

"Tch I'm not a damn dog. Just making sure nothing happens to you. You could at least act grateful." He frowned.

"Darling I think you're beginning to get spoiled. However I should reward you for your continued chivalry." she mused with a faint twitch of her lips, as she slowly locked one of her arms with his as they approached the door leading out of the dining hall.

"Heh now that's one pair I don't understand." Kazuichi mused as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Soda. Help me move the chess set from the library?" Ryoko asked as she rose to her feet.

"Sure you got it! Just go easy on me for once?" The Mechanic asked with a pleading look.

"Not a chance." The Amnesiac smiled wickedly as she headed towards the door, with Soda trailing right behind her.

The Ultimate Soldier watched the pair with a surprised expression. "When did they start spending time together?"

Aoi smiled softly as she stood up, before stretching lightly. "I can't believe she didn't tell you. Soda lost a bet a while back, and has been spending a lot of time ever since with Ryoko."

"Good on him! That poor guy needs to get laid." Akane said a grin as she stood up, and began to shadow box for a few seconds.

"That is not a mental image I needed thanks." Harukawa said simply as she cast a glance over her shoulder. "Coming Momota?" she asked simply.

"You betcha! Hajime you take care of my sister, or I'll beat the stuffing out of you! Be back soon guys!" The Astronaut said as he jogged after the girl.

"It was sort of creepy how calmly he said that. Though with the way Kaito slacks off, I don't think you have to worry Hinata." Shuichi mused as he glanced over at the other boy.

"Yeah believe me I'm worried about a lot of things, but Kaito is not one of them. Either of you want to get anything?" He said with a tired smile as he looked between Tsumiki and Nanami.

"Just the essentials!" Chikai said with a fleeting smile as she stood up.

Mikan nodded her head as she stood up as well. "Yes maybe a blanket or something, but please don't joke about fighting. I really don't want either of you to get hurt." She said with a worried expression.

The Ultimate Pianist offered a chuckle at the comment. "Mikan I don't think you have to worry. Sai is right. You don't have to worry. Momota is mostly talk. Just don't tell your brother I said that!" The girl said with a wink.

Several tables away another conversation was going on.

"Girls is there anything you'd like to gather?" Oogami asked as she peered between Akane and Aoi.

"Not really Sensei, but I could use the exercise. Maybe keeping my blood pumping will keep me awake." The Gymnast grinned.

"Well I'd say a pillow, but that's probably not a good idea right?" Asahina tapped her chin. "Though there's nothing wrong with keeping warm with a nice blanket. Koto you want to come with us?"

Sakura cleared her throat as she settled a somewhat intense look at Makoto. "Oh I believe Naegi has monopolized enough of your time today, I'm sure he won't mind waiting here. Right?"

The Ultimate _'Luck'_ cleared his throat as he offered a nervous grin. "Of course not. I'll just hold down the fort." he muttered.

"Don't worry Hina. I'll keep Naegels company." The soldier smirked slightly as she leaned her head against the boy's shoulder.

"Kay well we won't be long! Think Kirumi would mind making us some donuts with that coffee?" Aoi asked as she walked alongside the other two girls.

Owari grinned wildly. "Hell yeah now you're speaking my language. If we're gonna die it's gonna be on a full belly!"

A weak chuckle escaped the Martial Artist, as she wrapped a massive arm around Akane's head. "Please don't even joke about that dear."

Ouma offered a mischievous smile, as his gaze flickered between both Naegi and Keebo. "So anyone notice that those two bear a striking resemblance? Height, body type, face, and hair style." He paused a moment. "Though I guess you don't have an ahoge metal man. Though I remember you having one. Still you two could almost pass as brothers." The boy mused.

Naegi blinked as both he and Keebo exchanged a look with one another. "I mean you're not the person to mention it, but I mean it just has to be a coincidence right?"

"I believed that to be true as well, however I suppose it's not entirely impossible." Keebo mused as he offered a thoughtful gesture.

"What do you mean?" Mukuro asked as she eyed the robot.

"This probably all comes back to the research notes we discovered. Keebo was based on someone simply known as the Ultimate Hope. It's been a theory in the back of my head, but perhaps Naegi is that individual." Shuichi suggested earning a scoff from Byakuya.

"I have a hard time believing Naegi carries such a title." The Heir mused as he scrutinized the shorter boy.

"And why is that?" Kaede asked her brow furrowed in irritation as she pressed a hand against her chest. "If I possess some sort of hidden talent, maybe Makoto does too. I mean think about it for a second. I know for a fact he's inspired me more than once. Maybe that's what an Ultimate Hope does." Kaede said with a faint smile.

Saihara offered a tender smile as he stared at the Pianist. _'Kaede he's not the only one who can inspire others. You change people around you. I wouldn't be the same person without you.'_

Suddenly a clap could be heard from a few tables away. Nagito sat there with a thin smile spread across his lips. "I wondered how long it would take until someone realized it."

"Are you saying you knew this whole time?" Mukuro asked with a dubious expression.

"Of course. I have a gift for sensing despair and hope in others. I knew with my luck that I could not only save hope, but also test hope. I knew before the curtain fell during the concert that my trap would place someone close to Naegi in the crosshairs. Of course I had no way of knowing the outcome, but that wasn't the point. It was all a matter of testing that hope. Only through adversity, could I be certain that a greater hope would be born." Komaeda mused.

"So you really left all of that to mere luck?" Kokichi chortled as he shook his head.

"Unfortunately it would seem in regards to Nagito, his luck is very much a tangible threat." Kyoko mused.

"I know you can't help but think poorly of me, but everything I've done was meant to serve you all." Nagito offered.

A look of horror filled Makoto's eyes as he clutched at his chest. "All of that was just meant to bring out some latent talent? To test it? You could have killed Hina and my children." The boy gritted his teeth together as he suddenly stood up. "How can you treat all of us like we're disposable? That anyone's life is more or less important? I don't care if I'm some Ultimate Hope or not. What I do know is that I'll never take anyone's life for granted."

"There in lies my point. The sole person for my existence now in this game." Nagito offered a thin smile as he glanced around the room. "To do whatever is necessary to progress the game forward. I don't take pleasure out of it, but indecision isn't an option. Unless someone dies, then we all do. You may not realize it, but you need people like me. Ones that are capable of doing what you cannot. It may be my pathetic lot in life, but it serves towards a greater Hope."

"You're not first man in history to justify, that the ends justify the means. I think you'd find history isn't on your side either." Kirigiri said with a frown as she stared at the white haired teen.

"That depends though detective girl!" Kokichi grinned as he laced his hands behind his head. "After all history is written by the victor. Like it or not, deep down everyone here knows that Komaeda is actually making a good point. Maybe if we all wanted to remain here forever it would be fine, but to escape this place there's only one way forward."

"Enough. I don't think this conversation is going to do anything to help us right now. We're already tired and tense enough. Can't we just pretend like we all get along?" Kaede said as she peered around the room at the handful of students present.

"Pretend? Yes I suppose that's the best any of us can do with our current situation." Togami sighed as he peered over at the kitchen.

* * *

 **12:40 A.M Day Thirty-Seven**

 **First Floor**

 **Kitchen**

"Christ they're so fucking loud!" Miu groaned as she leaned against the counter, before feeling a hand pressing against her mouth.

Kotoko raised a finger to her lips. "Big Sis said you shouldn't say bad words like that. I don't want you to get in trouble."

Chihiro stifled a laugh with his hand, before receiving a sharp look from the inventor. "Sorry Miu. I couldn't help myself."

The Ultimate Inventor offered a haughty look at the Maid who stood several feet away. "Ok so what's the big fuc- freaking deal with the way I talk? It's just words. Beside Koko hears and sees a lot worse in this place then that."

A sigh escaped Kirumi, as she grasped a large serving tray. "Be that as it may, I don't want that little one talking like a sailor before she's a teenager. Iruma just think before you speak please? Would you speak that way in front of your own siblings or your children?"

"Hell yeah I would! Nothing wrong with expressing what's on your mind. Too many people dance around stuff, and don't say what's on their mind." The blonde mused as she offered a grin at the pink haired girl.

The Maid sat the tray onto one of the counters, before gazing between the trio. "You really can't help yourself can you?"

"What I didn't cuss at all!" The blonde scowled as she crossed her arms.

"Miu you just did a second ago." Fujisaki interjected quietly.

"I did? What did I say?!" Miu sputtered with a confused expression.

"You said the H word!" Kotoko said with an impish smile.

"H word?" Iruma asked as her brow furrowed. "Ok someone help me, I'm drawing a freaking blank."

"Hell." Kirumi said in a deadpan tone.

The Inventor stared at her for a long moment, before cracking up into a fit of laughter. "You call that cuss word? Jeez well I guess you're guilty of it too."

Fujisaki face palmed. "Miu you're really not helping the situation.

"Does this mean it's okay if I say it too Big Sis?" Kotoko asked as she tilted her head to the side.

Kirumi's lips pulled into a fine line as a rare blush graced her face. "That was merely me providing example. No dear you cannot use such language." The maid said as she turned around abruptly. _'Between Iruma and Togami, I swear one of them are going to drive me insane.'_

* * *

 **1:01 A.M Day Thirty-Seven**

 **First Floor**

 **Dormitories**

"Seriously? All you wanted was a blanket?" Owari asked as she followed Asahina and Oogami back into the hallway.

"Well yeah. I don't know if it's hormones and junk, but I go from being really cold to really hot all of the sudden. No reason in freezing while we're all cooped up ya know?" Asahina said with a light smile.

"Heh you could always warm up with Naegi and Mukuro. So how does that work anyways? Are you both just with the squirt, or are you two doing stuff too?" Owari asked with a toothy grin.

Asahina's face flushed a deep red tint. "O-Owari! You don't just ask people that kind of stuff."

The Gymnast blinked. "Oh woah! You two really are doing more than sharing him aren't ya? I didn't peg you for the type."

"AKANE!" The other brunette squealed as she swung at the girl, only for her to use Oogami as a shield. Her fist landed harmlessly against the Ogre's shoulder.

"Sorry Sakura." Aoi said quickly as she bowed her head slightly.

"You're quite fine dear. Now Owari while I too am concerned about certain matters, it's not our business to pry." Oogami said as she offered the Gymnast a long look. "If you both have everything you need, why don't you head back to the Dining Hall? I'll join you both shortly. I have to get something myself."

"Wait are you sure? We could come with you." Asahina piped up quickly.

"No that's not necessary dear. I certainly doubt at this point, anyone intends to do any harm to me. I'll meet you in the Dining Hall shortly." Sakura smiled as she stepped forward, before pulling each of the girls into a tight embrace. "I want you both to know that I love you. You've both become family to me. Don't worry about anything. This isn't the end."

"Sensei I appreciate the love, but don't act so damn serious. You're freaking me out." Owari grumbled, but she threw an arm around the larger woman.

"Yeah you're making me nervous Sakura. You sure you don't want us coming with you?" Asahina asked as her brow furrowed in concern.

A deep rumble of laughter escaped the woman. "I apologize. It was not my intent to worry either of you. I just realized that I had never said it. I just wanted you both to know how I felt. Now go on. I won't be long." she said as she released the pair, before trudging down the hallway.

"Think we should really let her go?" Aoi muttered as she fidgeted on her feet.

Akane offered a playful smile as she lightly nudged the other girl. "Relax Hina! Ain't no one in this building that can touch Oogami. She's a freaking brickhouse!"

A giggle escaped the swimmer. "I guess you're right. You ready to head back?" Aoi asked as she threw the blanket over her shoulder.

"Yup. We can see about getting those sweets. I'll even let you have some of my share." Akane mused with a slight smirk, as the girls started back down the hall.

"REALLY?!" Asahina sputtered as she stared at the other girl in surprise.

The Gymnast laughed at the girl's expression. "Well yeah. You're eating for three aren't ya? Kids need a lot of energy. You don't want those babies all scrawny like Makoto."

"AKANE! You take that back. He's not scrawny. I'll have you know he's actually in really great shape." The girl fumed

"Uh huh. I bet you know all about that. Besides you don't have to tell me. I know too. I get to press up against him, when I'm beating the snot out of him and Hinata." She howled with laughter at the indignant look that appeared on the swimmer's face.

"You what?!" Aoi hissed.

"Hey it's no big deal. I was just telling you that you were right." Owari laughed as she jogged forward to avoid a swat from the other girl.

Asahina huffed. _'I would run after her, but my legs are still shaky. Today had been such a nice day too. I swear that bear has the worst timing.'_

* * *

 **1:13 A.M Day Thirty-Seven**

 **First Floor**

 **Hallway**

Hajime offered a chuckle as he affectionately wrapped an arm around Chiaki's neck, before peering over her shoulder. "Of course of all the essentials, you chose Usami and your handheld."

Nanami flushed slightly. "Well I fall asleep really easy. So it's important that I came prepared."

A small giggle escaped the nearby nurse, as she gingerly grasped the gamer's free arm. "Nami to be fair you'd have chosen that regardless of the situation."

"Mimi makes a great point." The boy laughed as he smiled fondly at Tsumiki.

The Ultimate Gamer offered a soft smile. "Fine you got me, but it's not a bad idea to have something to stay focused on."

Mikan nodded her head faintly. "I know it's only a temporary solution, but I was thinking about getting some caffeine pills from the Nurse's Office. It should keep up us going longer."

"That's not a bad idea though honestly I wish we could find a way around this. Think a certain friend of ours could help?" The boy asked as he eyed the stuffed animal hanging out of Chiaki's bag.

Nanami offered a sad smile. "I don't think that's an option Hinata. We can't risk that right now."

"Yeah I guess you're about that." The boy sighed softly. "We'll only get one chance I guess."

"That's strange." Mikan said quietly as she stopped walking forward.

"What's wrong Miki?" The Gamer asked with a worried expression.

"I don't remember leaving the Nurse's Office door cracked like that. Maybe someone needed an aspirin or something earlier?" The Nurse suggested as her brow furrowed.

Hajime frowned. "Considering the situation we're in, we should take stock. Just in case anything is missing. Let's leave nothing to chance."

* * *

 **2:26 A.M Day Thirty-Seven**

 **First Floor**

 **Dining Hall**

"You made sure to check all of the coffee and the food as well?" Hajime asked with a worried expression, as he stared over at the Ultimate Maid.

"Indeed I did. If there was indeed missing poison, I assure you it never ended up in anything I prepared. I wasn't alone when I made it either." Kirumi said with a faint smile.

"Missing poison from the Nurse's Office? That doesn't bode well." Kaito frowned as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"I am curious why did you even take stock of that in the first place?" Togami asked as he eyed his cup of coffee suspiciously.

The Ultimate Nurse cleared her throat. "W-Well I noticed the door wasn't completely shut like I left it earlier. We thought it was a good idea to make sure everything was still in place."

"We shouldn't panic, but it would be a good idea to keep our wits about us." Shuichi mused with a thoughtful expression.

"Heh I don't normally like coffee, but this shit was really good! I don't feel sick. In fact I feel like I could take on anything!" Akane grinned as she slammed her empty cup onto the table, before taking a bite out of her donut.

"Well I'm pleased you enjoyed the brew, despite our dire circumstance we at least have no shortages of comforts. I can always make more if it's required." Kirumi said with a small bow of her head.

"Kirumi you shouldn't push yourself too much. You need to save your strength too." Kaede said with a light smile.

A soft chuckle escaped the maid. "Fortunately lack of sleep is nothing new to me. Though I appreciate your concern."

"So I simply avoid being hit, while hitting this button repeatedly?" Keebo asked as his brow furrowed.

"Pretty much. Though you have to be careful. You can't let the enemy force reach your base or it's game over." Nanami said as she leaned over her shoulder.

"NAMI can I play next?" Kotoko pouted as she eyed the handheld with envious look.

The Ultimate Gamer giggled at the girl's enthusiasm. "Of course you can. Just let Keebo finish his remaining lives. It doesn't look like it'll be much longer."

"Apologies I'm not very good at this." Keebo chuckled halfheartedly.

"Hey Sensei? You still haven't drank your coffee. Mind if I take yours?" Akane offered the Martial Artist a toothy grin-, as she reached for the cup.

Sakura extended her hand, before knocking the cup off the table causing it to shatter on the floor.

"Ah dangit! So much for that." The Gymnast huffed.

Oogami offered a sympathetic smile. "My apologies dear. My hand must have slipped. I should clean that up."

However before she could even push her chair back, Kirumi was standing a few feet away with a broom and dustpan. "Accidents happen. Allow me." The girl said with a faint smile.

"So Soda would you care for a game?" Ryoko asked with a hint of a smile as she gestured at the chessboard in front of her.

Kazuichi rubbed the back of his head. "I don't know why you like this so much. We both know you're gonna clobber me, but if it makes you happy? Why not." he laughed as he scooted forward in his chair.

Mukuro rested her chin on her hand, as she offered a faint chuckle. "Ryoko you wouldn't mind if I gave Soda some help? To make it more interesting?"

The Amnesiac offered an amused smile as she continued to set her pieces. "By all means. Give me everything you got."

A wide grin spread across the mechanic's face. "Sweet. So Ikusuba what's our game plan?" The pink haired boy asked as he glanced over at the girl.

"Well for starters we shouldn't announce our strategy. Just wait and I'll coach you as need be." The Soldier said as she crossed her arms.

Celestia's pulled into a thin line as she stared over her hand of cards and at Makoto. "Perhaps I should reconsider my policy of playing cards with someone known as the Ultimate Luck. Getting four kings dealt to you? You'd be thrown out of a real casino in a heart beat."

Naegi offered a sheepish look as he scratched the back of his head. "Well that's probably just as well. Problem with luck is it goes both ways. Just not as extreme as Komaeda's." he said as his smile slowly flitted away.

"Then it fucking has to run out at some point. I'll raise you ten." Fuyuhiko said with a grin as he pushed some Monokuma Coins forward.

"Isn't that what you said last time too?" Asahina asked as she stared at her cards a second, before pushing her stack of coins forward at once. "All in."

The Ultimate Gambler quirked a single brow. "Are you certain you wish to do that dear? I don't mind letting you change your mind."

"No it's okay. I think I've got a pretty good hand." Aoi smiled softly.

Makoto chuckled. "Well speak of the devil. I think I'm gonna fold this time." he said as he laid his cards face down.

"Very well then. It's time to see what everyone has. Fuyu go right ahead." The Raven haired girl smiled sweetly at him.

"Fine. Three Queens." The boy smirked as he spread his cards across the table.

A mischievous smile spread across Celestia's lips. "Too bad darling. Four Nines." She said as she fanned her cards out as well.

"Well that doesn't fucking surprise me." The Gangster muttered as he leaned back in his chair. "Don't suppose you actually got anything to wipe away that damn smug look of hers?" Fuyuhiko asked as he stared over at Aoi.

"Well I think so. Maybe? Does a flush beat four of kind?" Asahina asked as he glanced over at Celestia.

"Unfortunately it does not." The Gambler chuckled softly.

"Well dang!" The Swimmer huffed as she too spread her cards out revealing ten through the ace of spades.

"You're joking." Celestia chuckled as a dumbfounded expression settled on her face. "Aoi that's not a normal flush. It's what's known as a royal flush. It's also incredibly rare."

"Really?!" Asahina smiled brightly as stared down at her cards.

"Nice going Hina!" Naegi laughed as he threw his arm around her waist.

"Great now his freaking luck is rubbing off on her too. I'm never playing cards with these two again." Fuyuhiko grumbled.

* * *

 **3:55 A.M Day Thirty-Seven**

 **First Floor**

 **Kitchen**

"What are you two idiots doing?" Maki asked as she walked into the Kitchen alongside Kaede and Mikan.

Momota offered a tired smile. "Well coffee and sweet crap is all well and good, but I thought we could use some real food."

Shuichi sighed as he shook his head. "I tried to tell him it would be easier to just got to the Pizzeria on the second floor, but he was pretty insistent. Though I'm not sure pizza is what I would call real food."

"What are you talking about bro? It's got a little bit of everything. Ain't that right sis?" Kaito offered Mikan a grin.

The Nurse pressed her index fingers together a moment. "Well it's got more nutrients than donuts, but it's not exactly healthy Momota."

"I've been betrayed by my own family." Kaito exclaimed as he sighed dramatically.

Kaede stifled a giggle at the boy's reaction. "What I want to know is why you didn't just ask for Kirumi's help. Have either of you ever used an oven before?"

The two boys exchanged a look.

"How hard can it be? You put the pizza into the oven for the specific amount of time, set the heat, and just wait." Shuichi said with a faint smile.

"And did either of you remove the cardboard it was sealed with, when you opened the packaging?" Maki asked as she quirked a single brow.

Momota clapped Saihara on the shoulder. "Of course we'd never forget something like that. Right Shuichi?"

The Detective cleared his throat. "I thought you had already."

"That would explain the smell." Kaede laughed as she grabbed an oven mitt, before opening the oven.

"Guys I hate to break it to you, but I don't know if being a culinary expert is in your future." The Pianist chuckled as she removed the pan to reveal a half cooked pizza that was melted into the cardboard bottom.

"And this is why your plans never work." Saihara sighed.

Kaito scratched along his chin. "Guess it's back to the drawing board. Think Kirumi would mind whipping up something?"

"I don't think Kirumi would mind at all. She always seems more than happy to help." Mikan mused as she stared at the abomination that was their pizza.

"Well now that we've settled that, please refrain from using the oven in the future. Less you start a fire." Harukawa sighed.

* * *

 **4:49 A.M Day Thirty-Seven**

 **First Floor**

 **Dining Hall**

"Gah I'm so freaking tired." Kazuichi groaned as he furiously rubbed at his face.

"Join the damn club sharky." Miu mumbled as she wiped at her eyes.

The Ultimate Maid lightly shook Kotoko, who was on the verge of passing out. "I can prepare some more coffee. It seems we're all in need of it."

"I wouldn't mind some. I keep feeling myself on the verge of nodding off." Nanami murmured as offered a weary smile.

Togami frowned as he adjusted his glasses, before sighing. "Alas it's only a temporary solution Kirumi. As it stands it will only prolong the inevitable."

"Perhaps now you'll all listen to what I have to say. As Byakuya said everything else is merely a temporary fix. However no one here seems eager to butcher someone. I propose another alternative." Nagito said as he laced his hands.

Hinata eyed the white haired teen warily. "You've been waiting for this haven't you? For all of us to reach a certain point."

"Indeed I have. Taking a life should never come easy to an individual. It's why I propose something slightly different. Someone here is in possession of a revolver. The very one that went missing from the Arcade a long time ago. All of you are familiar with Russian Roulette?" Nagito asked as he peered around the room.

"Dude there's no way. Tell me we aren't seriously considering some crap like that!" Kaito yelled as he slammed his hands against the table.

"Momota please calm down." Mikan said in a gentle tone as she offered the boy a sympathetic smile.

Ryoko's brow furrowed slightly. "I believe you're suggesting one life in exchange we all are able to continue? It's cold but logically speaking it makes sense." she mused as her lips pulled into a fine line.

"Logic and what's right are too different things though." Keebo said a frown.

"I don't want to see anyone die. Let alone kill themselves. Guys isn't there anything else we can do?" Fujisaki asked as he peered around the room.

The Lavender haired detective shook her head. "I don't agree either Chihiro, but I also don't see many better alternatives."

Shuichi rested his hand against his chin, before a sigh escaped him. "I've been wracking my brain all evening, but I have to admit there isn't a good choice available to us."

"Heh now the big question is who has the missing gun?" Ouma grinned as his gaze flickered around the room.

There was an abrupt clank as Fuyuhiko set the revolver on table in front of him. "I took from the Arcade. I didn't trust anyone else, and didn't want this shit being used against me." He lied.

Celestia offered a tired smile at the short statured gangster. _'There you go again defending me Fuyu. If we live to see another day, I'm going to have to make this up to you.'_

"Guys you can't be seriously thinking about doing this. This is basically the same as giving up. I bet the bear is loving every moment of this." Makoto said with a frown.

"Regardless of what the bear's opinion is, we don't have many alternatives. We can all die in mass, wait till someone commits murder, or use this method. It seems like the lesser evil." Maki said quietly.

Ikusuba scowled as she stared at the white haired teen. "If we do this, how should we even go about it?"

"Wait Kuro you can't be serious!" Asahina said as she stared in bewilderment at the dark haired girl.

Mukuro offered her a thin smile. "Hina I appreciate your gentle nature. It's one of your best qualities, but you have a lot to lose. The bear has left us with no choice, the only way this can end is in blood. Better we decide it ourselves, then have it be chosen for us."

"I know what you're saying is true, but it doesn't make any of this easier." Kaede said with a deep seated frown.

"No freaking shit. Alright Komaeda you thought this crap up. How do we do it?" Owari scowled.

The boy rose to his feet before walking towards Fuyuhiko's table. "In the most unbiased way possible. Kuzuryu please allow me to borrow this." the boy said as he picked up the revolver, before opening the chamber. "I'll remove five of the six bullets." he said as he paced across the room, before picking up a chair to set in front of a small table.

Komaeda sat down as he cast a glance over his shoulder. "What I have to ask of you is perhaps the most demanding task yet. I need five volunteers. We'll go around in a circle. I'll be the sixth participant. Each of us starts by placing the gun against our head and pulling the trigger. Whenever it goes off this motive ends, and we have the simplest trial in the world to solve."

"Hmph I have no issue with this course. Especially with you volunteering to be part of it. Why don't we simply have every person who has betrayed us volunteer? Consider it penance." Byakuya mused as he crossed his arms.

"Nagito please don't do this. Your life is more important then some crusade. You don't have to do this." Kaede said with a pained expression. "Just ignore him."

The white haired teen offered a smile that almost seemed sincere. "Sometimes life requires us to do things we don't enjoy. This is a small price to pay."

"Fuck I'm tired of hearing you talk. Fine if this is how it has to be, I'll fucking do it." Fuyuhiko said as he slipped out of his jacket, before feeling a hand grasping his.

"What do you think you're doing Fuyu? After everything that happened. You're going to do exactly what I did? You're going to gamble with your life?" Celestia's voice was heavy as she worked her jaw. "It should be me in that chair. You know that."

A cocky smirk spread across the boy's face as he leaned down, before resting his head against hers. "That's not gonna happen Taeko. I'm not fucking giving up either. Someone's gotta do this though. Komaeda doesn't seem willing to just shoot himself." he said as he shifted out of her grasp, before draping his jacket over her shoulders. "Time to get this shit over with."

"One in Six huh? I've dealt with worse odds before." Maki mused as she stood up. She hesitated a moment, before bending down to brush her lips against Kaito's forehead. "Don't even try to stop me." she breathed softly.

"Maki Roll. This isn't funny. If you're going to, I will too!" Kaito said as he started to stand up, only to be pushed back down by the girl.

"Shut up idiot. You've got people who care about you. You've got family here. You're all I have in this game. We either all die or one of us does. Seems simple enough to me. So don't bury me quite yet." she mused as she offered him a rare smile, before heading towards Komaeda's table.

Her words left the room in silence a moment, before a chair was pushed backwards.

Mukuro suddenly stood up. "I'm not doing this because of that asshole Byakuya, but someone else has to volunteer before everyone starts nodding off." She said as she stalked towards the table Nagito was seated at.

"Kuro you can't! There has to be a better option!" Asahina sniffed softly.

"She's right! Think about what you're doing!. Sis you can't do this." Ryoko said with a horrified expression.

"Heh you said yourself. This is a logical conclusion. I don't think there is another option. We have to play the hand we're dealt." Mukuro mused as she offered a small smile over her shoulder.

"Hina I'm sorry. Forgive me. I have to be there with Mukuro." Naegi said as he slowly rose to his feet. "If Komaeda is playing this game, there's no way of predicting how his luck will factor in. I need to be there too."

"N-No I won't let you! I won't let either of you!" The Swimmer said as she firmly clutched at his side. "Please don't do this." She pleaded as tears filled her eyes.

"Enough! I will not allow this course of action." Sakura's voice boomed as she stood up suddenly, before jabbing her finger at Makoto. "You have a job, make sure you do it." she said, before she paced towards the table where the others were now seated next to Komaeda.

"Ah so you'll be the Sixth I take it?" Nagito asked with a faint smile as he peered up at the Martial Artist.

"No. This madness ends here. I will not let my friends resort to such an action to decide our fate. I will dispose of this accursed thing, so it cannot be used again." she said before wrenching the gun out of Nagito's hand, before she turned and began to storm towards the exit.

"Sakura wait!" Asahina exclaimed as she bolted to her feet. "You don't have to go. Let me come with you."

"Don't worry yourself dear. I'm going to take care of this. Just stay here with everyone." The Martial Artist said in a tender yet firm tone.

"Okay if that's what you really want." The Swimmer said with a weak smile, as she slipped back into her chair.

Togami scowled. "Considering the desperation that has seized this room, it's only a matter of time till one of you reaches their breaking point. I don't intend to be here when that happens." He said as he stood up slowly.

"Byakuya please don't go." Kirumi said as she regarded Kotoko a moment, before looking at Iruma. "Please Miu look after her? She's barely able to keep her eyes open."

"Don't worry about a damn thing. I'll take care of Koko." the blonde said with a weary smile as she ruffled the girl's head.

"Be careful big sis!" The pink haired girl murmured softly.

"I'll be just fine darling." The Maid said as she offered a final smile, before chasing after the heir.

"Well that did not go the way I anticipated. How unfortunate." Nagito sighed as he rose to his feet, before following after Tojo.

Fuyuhiko scowled. "Can't believe I'm saying this, but Togami actually has a good point." he said as he stood up, before trading a short look with Celestia. Wordlessly the pair began to head towards the exit as well.

The Gambler gaze settled on Asahina just a moment as she passed her table. "Aoi please stay awake dear." she said offer a thin smile, before she locked her arm with Fuyuhiko's.

Several minutes elapsed within the Dining Hall. As only strained conversations passed throughout the room.

The atmosphere had become far more tense, and somber in the wake of the Komaeda's suggestion.

However even those on the verge of sleep were stirred wide awake. The sound of a gunshot rang out in the distance, before an eerie silence filled the room for a split second.

As that moment passed chaos soon broke.

* * *

 **24 Survivors Remain**

* * *

 ***AN***

 **Dinodude8000**

 _Yeah though this one isn't as intense as some of the previous motives, I do like the idea of it being extremely cruel. Mainly because the more recent motives are becoming unavoidable. I think it's a good way of ramping up towards the ending by making things harder for our survivors._

 **s0ul**

 _Well I don't think it's that outlandish considering the starvation motive was used in Danganronpa 2. Not every motive has to be some grand spectacle. Sometimes the most simple motive can be the most dangerous especially when sleep deprivation sets in. And you totally got me! It's Kodaka! You called it xD_

 **Fee5H**

 _It could be foreshadowing some future event._

 **Natsukumo1000**

Well I don't think it's that stupid considering the starvation motive was used in a similar fashion Danganronpa 2. Not every motive has to be some grand spectacle. Sometimes the most simple motive can be the most dangerous especially when sleep deprivation sets in.

 **Lexa**

Monokuma literally used hunger as a motive in Danganronpa 2. So this isn't much of a stretch. Also try writing so many unique motives. Believe me it's a chore. Also thank you for sharing that with me!

 **Ronin Warriors Fanatic**

 _Sleep deprivation can certainly be a powerful motivation._

 **doomqwer**

 _Devious is my middle name. Actually it's Phillip, but Devious sounds cooler!_

 **UltimateGaymer**

 _As we go on the motives are meant to be crueler and harder to ignore. I think it's a good way of ramping up towards the end._

 **Trygve11**

 _Apologies if I missed one of your previous reviews. Yes it's not the most torturous motive from the outside. However being faced with remaining awake or dying is a pretty horrible fate. It's like the Nightmare on Elm street series._

 **Lv324**

 _Well you didn't have to wait very long. I thought about dragging it out into another chapter, but I felt like I've done that so much already._

 **ToonGuy**

 _I'm trying to show more interactions I haven't touched on yet. Also we're now officially at the halfway mark as far as survivors are concerned._

 **LolaRose**

 _Yup you definitely caught onto a major threat. If someone wanted to dispose of someone enough, they could drug them just to be rid of them. Glad someone spotted that =)_

 **heroicdragon584**

 _I've done enough cliffhangers, so I decided to let this one speak for itself._

 **link9753**

 _Yeah I think it's important that these later motives become more punishing and unavoidable._

 **Wrookie01**

 _Oh it sailed deep into confirmed territory and beyond my friend. Yes the lack of sleep mixed with caffeine and paranoia isn't a good combo_

 **Luckenhaft**

 _I love that Hanamura has been gone this long and we're still cursing his name! Also I imagine Monokuma is wondering if he should implement an abstinence motive. Hell that could be deadly! Least my man Soda is safe...for now xD Poor guy._

 **The Kobold Necromancer**

 _Guilty as charged. I have my Danganronpa Playlist going and spend way too may late nights working on this fic. However I've poured so much time and energy into this, that I'm so excited to bring a satisfying conclusion to it. I've read so many promising fics that never have an ending, I want to send this one out with a bang!_

 _Monokuma wasn't explicitly stating 10 people= a school wide purge. It was just an example. He was basically saying that he had no problem with letting any amount of people keel over till someone killed. I chuckle about Keebo because until the final arc he's usually underwhelming with his abilities. With exception of some of his recording functions._

 **YumiStar**

 _Byakuya if you can't say anything nice don't say anything at all. In this case The Ultimate Heir became The Ultimate Mute_

 **Psychochiken**

 _That whole arc was insane in the game. Twisted and brilliant. Truly a crime that only someone with his talent could execute._


	92. Chapter 92: The Godmother: Act One

**Chapter 92: The Godmother: Act One**

 **5:12 A.M Day Thirty-Seven**

 **First Floor**

 **Incinerator Room**

No amount of fatigue or soreness was relevant, when it came to the adrenaline pumping through their veins. It was all the Ultimate Luck could do to keep up with the two girls in front of him.

"Hina! Mukuro slow down!" Makoto yelled as he trailed after the pair down the hallway.

In the distance he could see the pair standing stock still, with looks of horror etched on their faces. "Guys what's wrong? Did you find." However before he'd even come into the view of the incinerator room, a chime began to echo throughout the hallway.

 ***DING DONG***

 **"Well my drowsy little cherubs, We got ourselves a corpse alert. You know what the means! Investigation and then trial! I'd suggest grabbing yourself some coffee in the meantime. YUK YUK YUK falling asleep in the trial would just be unbearable for me."** Monokuma snorted loudly, before the broadcast abruptly shut off.

Makoto's breathing became uneasy as he took the last step, before finally coming into view of the grisly scene.

There laying slumped against the Incinerator was none other than Sakura Oogami.

Her back was flush against the machine, her right arm lay off to the side. While her left arm lay directly next to her, still clenched tight.

Blood pooled on the floor around her, but there was a very clear gunshot wound along her right temple. Her expression was surprisingly calm. However there was an undeniable truth.

The Ultimate Martial Artist was dead.

"SAKURA!" Asahina cried as she lunged forward only to be stopped just barely by Mukuro, who wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Stop let me go! Kuro we have to check on her! Maybe we can still do something!" Aoi let out a strangled sob.

"Hina it's too late. I'm sorry but Oogami is gone. If we're going to find out who did this, we have to avoid destroying any evidence." The Soldier said in a low voice.

The Swimmer broke down into hysterical cries, as Naegi gently wrapped an arm around her as well. "Hina I'm so sorry. I swear we won't stop till Oogami gets justice for this." he breathed as his handbook suddenly chimed having received the casefile.

The boy with his freehand examined the report, his heart breaking with each sob from Asahina.

 **Monokuma Case** **File #9**

 **Victim : Sakura Oogami**

 **"The victim has a single gunshot wound to her right temple, and burn marks on her back."**

 **"The time of death is approximately 5:08 A.M"**

 **"The body was discovered at approximately 5:12 A.M"**

Makoto's brow furrowed as he stared at Sakura's still form. _'Oogami you have always looked out for all of us, you have my word that we'll find the truth. The person responsible will be brought to light.'_

"Sensei." Owari's voice was hoarse, as she approached the scene.

Tears sprang to her eyes as her knees promptly buckled beneath her.

How many more people could she lose? It seemed like there was no end to her suffering. To this despair.

The Killing Game seemed like it would never end.

Akane slammed her fist into the ground repeatedly, until blood sprang from her knuckles. "I'm going to kill that bastard! Monokuma I swear to god I'm going to make you pay this time." she screamed as she rose to her feet.

A look of rage settled on her face as she promptly took off at full speed down the hallway.

The Ultimate Soldier offered a worried expression, as she kissed the top of Aoi's head. "Naegi I'm leaving her in your hands. I need to stop Akane from doing something reckless."

"I understand. Please be careful." The boy said as he offered her a pained smile.

* * *

 **5:19 A.M Day Thirty-Seven**

 **First Floor**

 **Hallway**

"Monokuma!" Akane screamed as she stalked down the corridor. "You son of a bitch! Come out you fucking coward! I'm going to beat the stuffing out of you!" The Gymnast yelled as she buried her fist into the hallway wall.

 _ **"Ooooh is someone getting cranky without a nap? Or maybe it's because a certain someone had her brains blown out."**_ Monokuma chortled as he appeared several feet behind the girl.

Owari's shoulders trembled as she slowly pivoted, before settling a malicious glare at the bear. "Don't you dare talk about her. You fucking piece of shit. I'll kill you!" She growled as she stalked forward.

The dual toned bear offered a wide grin as she advanced on him. _ **"Do your worst Akane! Yuk Yuk Yuk. That's right give into despair. Let that rage do all the talking."**_ The bear laughed wildly. _**"What's the point of living anyways? Soon you're gonna run out of people to lose."**_

"SHUT UP! JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Akane screamed as she lunged forward, her fist cocked back as she prepared to strike.

It felt as if the wind swept her hair back, as she suddenly felt a pair of strong arms securing her from behind. The effort stopped her strike by mere inches. A scream erupted from the brunette as she thrashed wildly. She gazed back a moment to see Hinata standing there with a fierce expression. "Let me go! I'm going to fucking kill this asshole!"

 _ **"Aww Phooey. We were just about to have some real fun Hinata or is Izuru? Eh kind of blurring together these days aren't we?"**_ Monokuma mused as he eyed the boy.

Hajime ignored the bear, as he pulled the girl several strides back. Though she was struggling with all her might, she might as well have been weightless. She couldn't so much as budge his grip. "Akane I can't do that. If you go down this path, you'll only get yourself killed."

"So fucking what?!" Akane snapped as her voice cracked. "The damn bear is right. Nekomaru,Tenko,Owada, and now Sensei. I don't have much left to lose anyway. I just want to make him hurt." she said in a hoarse voice. "Please just let me go." Her voice was unusually soft and even pleading.

"Not gonna happen. I'll hold you like this till you calm down. I know it hurts like hell, but you still have people who care. You still have people who need you. All those people who are gone, do you think they would want you pulling this? You do this and all of their deaths will be in vain." Hinata said as he locked his hands together.

 _ **"Don't listen to mister pep talk! Who cares about what those people wanted. They're dead and gone. Just like Oogami. Their sacrifices meant nothing. They meant nothing. Why continue this pointless struggle? Come on kiddo give me your best shot!"**_ The bear taunted as he beckoned her with a paw.

A pitiful cry escaped the Gymnast. "Take that back! None of that is true!" She broke down into tears as she continued to trash in vain against Hajime's hold.

"I guess it's a good thing you found her Hinata." A voice said as Mukuro rounded the corner of the hallway.

"Yeah I've kind of got my arms full though. She's really not in the mood to listen." The boy said with a small frown.

"Forgive me for this Akane, but this is for your own good." Ikusuba stalked towards the pair.

The brunette seemed to finally register the soldier's presence. "What the fuck are you talking about? Tell Hinata to let me go!" she growled through clenched teeth.

The Ultimate Soldier shook her head. "Sorry that's not gonna happen." she said as she suddenly brought her hand down in a chopping motion. She struck the girl in the back of her neck, causing her to go limp.

"Hinata can you take care of her from here?" Mukuro asked as her gaze was now fixated on Monokuma.

A mirthless chuckle escaped the boy. "Yeah I'll make sure nothing happens to her." He said as he scooped the girl up into his arms. "Thanks for the save Mukuro."

"Anytime. We've got enough to worry about without another senseless death." The Soldier mused as she heard the boy retreating down the opposite hall with Akane in tow.

 _ **"Jeez I really wish I had skewered you way back when. What a constant pain in the keister. Couldn't you see the golden opportunity for despair you ruined?! Gah you're such a buzzkill."** _The bear huffed as he folded his paws.

Mukuro scowled. "I don't know you are, but even Junko rarely meddled with her own established rules. Your just changing shit as it suits you."

Monokuma waved his paw dismissively. _**"What part of I can change the rules as deemed necessary don't you understand? What really surprises me is that you haven't put it together yet. Maybe you just don't want to admit what's right in front of you."** _The bear said in a low voice.

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?" Mukuro asked as she stared darkly at the bear.

 _ **"There's a reason why I especially hate you. The others can't remember, but you're worse than them. You just refuse to see what's in front of your eyes."**_ The bear said quietly, before his former grin returned. _**"Pupupu don't let me keep you! Time's a wasting. Wouldn't want to punish the wrong person would you?"**_ The bear laughed wildly, before strolling down the hall.

* * *

 **5:27 A.M Day Thirty-Seven**

 **First Floor**

 **Incinerator Room**

"Hina are you sure you want to do this? You don't have to be here for this." Naegi said as he stared at the brunette with a worried expression.

The Ultimate Swimmer offered a painful sniff, before wiping her eyes with the back of her hand. "I have to Koto. For Sakura. I want to make sure the person behind this pays." She said as she gritted her teeth.

Mikan slowly peered up from Oogami's body as she offered the girl a sad smile. "Aoi I'll do my best to help you. Sakura was always very kind to everyone."

"Indeed she was a truly honorable person. We are lesser without her here." Keebo said as he bowed his head solemnly.

Shuichi studied the incinerator a long moment, before his gaze flitted around the gathered group. "All of you have my condolences. I don't mean to sound harsh, but right now we need to focus if we're going to give Oogami the justice she deserves."

"He's right. Sakura would want us to find the truth." Aoi said quietly as she took a short breath. "So this is for her."

Naegi nodded his head solemnly, as he peered over at The Ultimate Nurse. "So Mikan what's your analysis say?"

"Well according to the Monokuma file, clearly the cause of death was from a gunshot through the right temple. Death would have certainly been instant." Mikan said as she regarded the body intently. "There was burn marks against her temple from where the barrel was placed." The girl offered quietly. _ ***TRUTH BULLET***_

"Anything else?" Shuichi asked he crouched next to the Incinerator as his brow furrowed.

"Well I did find a scrap of paper in her left hand. Though there was nothing written on it. It was just a tiny piece." Mikan mused. _***TRUTH BULLET***_

"Maybe it was something the culprit took after killing her? Maybe it somehow identified them?" Aoi suggested. Despite her resolve she couldn't bring herself to look at Oogami's body.

"Miss Asahina makes a good point. Considering a lack of a gun, it seems like there must have been some sort of altercation. Our culprit somehow seized the weapon and shot Oogami. Then they must have realized there was something incriminating. However they didn't realize they'd left a piece behind." Keebo said with a thoughtful expression.

Saihara frowned. "There's just something that's bothering me about that theory. There's very few people capable of fighting Oogami, let alone beating her. How could anyone have wrestled the gun from her? Let's say that the only people capable of such a feat would be Mukuro, Maki, and perhaps Akane. The problem is all three of them never left the cafeteria. I mean it's possible that due to fatigue she may not have been as alert, but the same should be true of a potential attacker."

"Perhaps we're looking it this the wrong way Shuichi. There's more than one way to get something from someone. Maybe our culprit simply convinced Sakura to relinquish the gun? Then they used it against her?" Naegi suggested.

"Well if I'm being honest Celestia was actually the one who got the gun from the Arcade. Fuyuhiko was lying earlier, no doubt to protect her. I guess since both of them left, they could have been involved. I just don't want to believe that everything that's happened to them, that they'd resort to this." Asahina lips pulled into a fine line.

"At the very least there isn't a long suspect list this time. We will find justice for Sakura. I'm sure the others will help with establishing alibis." Keebo said in a confident manner.

"Hmph this is something worth noting. The incinerator is still hot. Which means either Oogami or her killer was likely used this." Shuichi said as his brow furrowed. _***TRUTH BULLET***_

"Yes that makes sense actually. I believe it was likely used after her death. There were burns on her back, no doubt from the heat of the incinerator." Mikan offered. ***TRUTH BULLET***

"I can't help but feel like I'm missing something. Though needless to say, the murder weapon is gone. I even checked inside the incinerator. It's not there either." Shuichi frowned as he crossed his arms.

"Then one of the five people who left after Sakura, must be holding it right now." Asahina said as she clenched her fists at her side. "Whoever did this is going to pay."

* * *

 **5:32 A.M Day Thirty-Seven**

 **First Floor**

 **Kitchen**

"The body is in the Incinerator Room and yet you're both in here. That's an interesting choice." Kokichi grinned as he walked into the kitchen, before eying Kyoko intently. "Find something interesting detective?"

The Lavender haired girl eyed the boy a moment. "Perhaps. I observed something strange earlier, and I wished to confirm it." The girl mused as she approached the trashcan. "This is the one Kirumi used?" Kyoko asked as she stared at Maki who was standing directly beside it.

"Indeed. The one and the same. She swept up the fragments, and threw it away here. However I'm familiar with the scent of various poisons. Especially being this close, I can be certain of it." The Assassin mused.

Ouma pouted. "Stop ignoring me! Let me in on the big secret!" he said as he walked across the room, before starring into the trashcan. "Oh so that's how it is."

Kyoko sighed softly. "I'll have to compare Shuichi's notes with my own, but this paints an interesting picture. Hinata mentioned that he, Nanami, and Mikan discovered the Nurse's Office door ajar. Furthermore a missing bottle of poison. I believe Oogami intended to poison herself. Though either changed her mind or never got the chance. I must admit I wasn't paying attention at the time. I merely heard the shattering of the cup. However this is certainly her cup." _ ***TRUTH BULLET***_

"Alternatively it's possible that someone else stole the bottle and poisoned her cup." Harukawa suggested.

"But as I understand it that would cast Kirumi as the main suspect, however she wasn't alone in the kitchen when the coffee was prepared. Even if she had poisoned the cup discreetly, how would she have been sure Sakura would have received it?" Kiri asked.

"That's assuming in that instance the culprit cared who received the cup. However before either of you think about accusing the best mom ever, she has an albi. She never left the dining hall since we arrived earlier. Mikan reported the door was closed earlier and only found ajar in the midst of collecting stuff from their rooms. Which means Mom couldn't have taken the poison herself." Kokichi grinned.

"It unsettles me how fake you are at times." Maki mused with a slight scowl.

"Uh huh. Like the biggest killer here has any room to talk. Look I already know who took the poison. Because I was watching everything closely." Ouma said with a devious grin as he pressed a finger against his lips.

"Then was it Oogami as I suspected or someone else? If you actually know something, I'd suggest sharing it." Kyoko said as she folded her arms.

"You're the detective. Figure it out. It wouldn't be much fun if I told you everything." Kokichi grinned.

Maki barred the boy's exit from the Kitchen, as her eyes narrowed dangerously. "We know that everything you say is a lie. That it's an act. You're not fooling anyone anymore. I may not be allowed to kill you, but I can still make you talk. A few broken fingers might do wonders for your attitude."

The smile faded from the Supreme Leader's face. "Sure you wanna do that to Kaito's little brother? How would he feel about that?"

The Ultimate Assassin's eyes widened slightly, as she shook her head. "You don't think I'd actually believe that do you?"

The boy shook his shoulders dismissively. "I think you do or at the very least, you're going to start to wonder. You're going to begin asking yourself what are the odds of three people with such bizarre natural hair color being under the same roof. Sometimes the truth is stranger than fiction." The boy smirked impishly. "So are my fingers safe from your wrath?"

"Harukawa just let it be. We're all running on fumes right now, wasting energy on his antics isn't productive." Kirigiri sighed.

* * *

 **5:47 A.M Day Thirty-Seven**

 **First Floor**

 **Dining Hall**

"Fucking shit what happened to her? Is she breathing?" Fuyuhiko asked as he saw Hinata walk into the Dining Hall, carrying Akane.

Hajime offered a soft nod. "Yeah it's not as bad as it looks."

"What happened to her Hinata?" Kaede asked with a worried expression as her brow furrowed.

"She really lost it and tried to attack Monokuma. Mukuro knocked her out for her own good. I carried her back here." The boy offered as he crossed the room, before taking a seat next to Chiaki, before gently propping the girl in the nearby chair. "Sorry for taking so long Chiaki. How's everyone hold up?"

The Gamer offered a sympathetic smile towards Akane a moment, before resting her head on his shoulder. "Not good. Everyone's exhausted and paranoid."

Ryoko offered a small sigh. "I suppose while the rest of us are investigating, we can check alibis. Fortunately for us all of the potential suspects are here and accounted for. Unless in the previous cases, we have a relatively short list."

Togami scowled slightly. "Excellent. I suppose that I find myself as a suspect due to my untimely absence?"

"I'd say it's more than just your absence that requires explaining. I couldn't help but notice your attire is uncharacteristically unkempt, and your hair was damp when you returned to the Dining Hall. Perhaps you can explain why?" Kyoko asked as she stared intently at the Heir. _ ***TRUTH BULLET***_

"Hmph you must know I returned to my room. I was in the process of taking a shower, when the corpse announcement was played. You'll have to excuse my lack of etiquette. I knew that if I didn't arrive promptly that I would appear suspicious." Togami mused as he crossed his arms.

"Wait a fucking second. How the shit were you taking a shower?" Miu asked as she stared at the blonde incredulously.

"Need I go through the play by play plebian? I have no desire to describe the way in which I approach my hygiene." Byakuya frowned.

"That's not what she was suggesting at all. The lack of sleep must be either hurting your memory or causing you to slip up. The showers are turned off every night at curfew. Monokuma typically turns them back on at around 6,or an hour before the morning announcement. Meaning it's impossible for you to have been using the shower at that time." Fujisaki said as his brow furrowed. _***TRUTH BULLET***_

Togami mouth floundered for a moment. "Excuse me. It seems I misspoke. What I mean was that I freshened up, I splashed my face in the sink to fight my fatigue."

"Come on. Is anyone buying that shit? Iruma and Fujisaki are on to something." Kazuichi mused as scratched at his chin.

"Hmph believe what you will, but ask yourself this how would I possibly be capable of taking the gun away from Oogami? Simple put it's impossible." Togami said.

Kaito frowned slightly. "Well I gotta say I can't see many of us being able to wrestle the gun away from Sakura. I mean heck she was one tough chick!"

"Maybe that's just it though Momota. Maybe she just handed the gun over. Though I can't imagine why anyone would hand him a gun." Kokichi said with an amused smile.

Ryoko sighed. "Getting back on topic. We need to discuss everyone's alibi. We know Byakuya seemingly was alone, but what about you Kirumi? Weren't you following after Togami?" she asked as she stared over at the maid.

Tojo bowed her head. "I must apologize. I don't possess a very credible alibi. It's true that I followed after Byakuya, but I lost sight of him. I arrived in the boy's dormitory and tried to knock on his door and ring the bell. I assumed he was in no mood to talk. Though I suppose he could have been in the bathroom at the time. After a few minutes I gave up and started back to the Dining Hall when the announcement went off." _***TRUTH BULLET***_

Kotoko offered a sleepy yawn before jabbing her hand into the air. "Don't anyone think about accusing big sis! She wouldn't hurt a fly."

Hinata offered a half hearted chuckle. "I'm not sure you're the most unbiased person to ask, but I am inclined to think you're right."

"What about you two? You left here together. Did you stay together until the announcement?"Kyoko asked as she eyed Fuyuhiko and Celestia.

"Well as it so happens Fuyuhiko accompanied me back to my room. We were talking for a few minutes, but we did hear something strange." The Gambler mused as she tapped her chin.

"Strange how exactly?" Nanami asked with a surprised expression.

"Well we heard what sounded like fucking Iruma yelling in the hall. We assumed at the time she'd left too." Fuyuhiko said before shaking his head.

"That's not possible though. Miu and I were here that entire time. There's no way you could have heard her." Fujisaki said as his brow furrowed.

The Inventor's eyes widened marginally, as she began to pat her self down. "SHIT SHIT SHIT. It's gone."

"What the hell are you going on about now?" Kazuichi asked as he stared at the blonde with a confused expression.

"Uh it's my handbook. I can't fucking find it." Miu spat as she began to peer around the tables surrounding her. _***TRUTH BULLET***_

A look of worry flitted to Chihiro's face as her comment.

The Ultimate Astronaut shook his head. "I don't know what that has to do with what they heard, but seems like they've got an alibi at least."

"Yes well if you can trust the testimony of a Yakuza and a former mole. I think we have to take their stories with a grain of salt." Togami mused with an arrogant smile.

"You do realize that you're own story is just as suspicious." Hajime sighed as his gaze settled on Nagito. "What about you? Where were you at the time of the murder?"

"Looking for Sakura as it so happens. I had hoped to find her and convince her to change her mind. I don't normally take such a vested interest, but considering everyone was growing closer to a breaking point it seemed prudent. Alas I don't have anyone to vouch for my whereabouts." Nagito offered. _ ***TRUTH BULLET***_

"Gah I can't decide who I distrust more!" Kazuichi groaned.

"Considering it was your very idea that we utilize the gun, perhaps you made sure it would be used." Maki said as she eyed the boy intently. "In your obsession with hope you saw Oogami's death as necessary one." The Assassin suggested.

"You're entitled to your opinion of course, but I would never take a life. I couldn't bring myself to snuff out such talent." Komaeda said as he offered a fake smile.

"Yeah I have to say I trust you about as much as I trust Ouma, which isn't saying much." Momota muttered.

"Guys please. Before we start jumping to conclusion, let's see wait to see what the others found. Maybe their investigation will shed more light?" Kaede surmised as the speakers roared to life.

 _ ***DING DONG***_

 _ **"Alright kiddos! Wipe that sleep from your eyes, because we have another riveting trial in front of us! Don't keep your Principal waiting!"**_ Monokuma's obnoxious voice resonated through the dining hall, before fading into silence.

* * *

 ***TRUTH BULLETS***

 **Byakuya's disheveled state**

 **Missing Poison**

 **Maki's Account**

 **Traces on shattered cup**

 **Nagito's Account**

 **Burns on the temple**

 **Kirumi's Account**

 **Missing Gun**

 **Akane's Account**

 **Recently used incinerator**

 **Fuyuhiko & Celestia's Account**

 **Togami's Account**

 **Postmortem burns on the back**

 **Byakuya's Conflicting Account**

 **Mikan's Autopsy**

 **Miu's missing handbook**

 **Kirumi's Account**

* * *

 **24 Survivors Remain**

* * *

 ***AN***

 **Monokenny and Benji**

 _This is less about the who and more about the how. Also poor crispy Souda._

 **K8wolfx**

 _Hey it's always wonderful to see new faces in the reviews! So I appreciate you taking the time to leave such a thoughtful review. =)_

 _I'll let you decide based off of the clues if this was a murder or a suicide._

 _As for your series of questions, I'd be more than happy to answer!_

 _I don't think there is any designated way that you have to write a fic like this. I know that for me personally, I have had certain plot threads and twists planned from a conceptual stage. I spent a couple of weeks chewing on it, till I decided where I wanted the story to end up. Having figured that point out, it was just a matter of how to reach that destination._

 _For me it made it a lot easier to foreshadow and allude to things if I knew beforehand where things were headed._

 _That being said I have always left myself room creatively if I was struck by inspiration. Sometimes something comes along that's just too good to not use. So long as it does break continuity it can be added and make something feel as if it was always planned. An example of this is my use of the Towa City subplot and hostages. While it's only a side story, it allowed me to shed light on events that have transpired in this AU version of Danganronpa. Originally I only intended to have Komaru pop up to tie this to my original storyline._

 _As far as characters are concerned I took a similar approach. I had a lot of it decided from day one. Wanting a nice balance from the games. I'd say I had a good 75% of the survivors decided from the beginning. However there has been a small portion that I have gone back and forth on. Honestly that just comes down to my own tastes. I'd find myself becoming more invested in writing a character over perhaps another._

 _For the most part I've tried to ignore following the outcomes of the three main games in terms of survivors. *Coughs* Though I suspect Himiko,Fukawa,Hagakure, & Sonia probably wish I hadn't. In my original fic A New Despair I had focused at first on simply killing the characters I cared for least. This time around I felt like that was a cop out and that it was important that I not hesitate from killing even beloved characters. Since a good portion of my readers read the original, it was important that they knew earlier on that the survivors from that fic were in no way safe in this one._

 _Anyways I'm just rambling at this point, but I hope that helped in some way!_

 **Trygve11**

 _I'll let you decide based off the evidence =)_

 **Dinodude8000**

 _There was a brief point in time in which I considered letting the game of Russian Roulette play out. The tension could have been fantastic. However it would have robbed any sense of drama from a trial. I mean clearly we'd know all the circumstances. I want the trials to still have their purpose._

 **Luckenhaft**

 _I really did have a TON of death flags flying didn't I? I think it would have been shitty if I had pulled a fast one at this point. This time it was the person you most likely expected. The circumstances though? Well I'll let you all figure that out._

 **ToonGuy**

 _Hey no worries about the rant! I totally understand. Komaeda is a frustrating individual. Even if you recognize his points as being valid, there should be a line that's never crossed. Unfortunately he doesn't recognize that restraint._

 **Emissary**

 _Unfortunately Sakura Oogami is no longer with us. May she rest in piece._

 **YumiStar**

 _Oh Nagito! Our resident sociopath!_

 **Fee5H**

 _I love how little my readers trust me haha. Though I suppose I deserve that. So was it murder or suicide? Have you changed your mind? Or do you feel the same?_

 **Lexa**

 _Oh I was talking about the youtube link you shared! As for Nagito's suggestion I think it's quite simple. It's a matter of overcoming despair to reach hope. Force the others to do what was necessary. In his own weird way, he's trying to help._

 **Mr. Romad**

 _I think Komaeda is a character you both should resent and pity to a degree. He is ultimately doing what others don't have the stomach to do. Sometimes it's the only thing keeping everyone from dying._

 **Lv324**

 _I'm terribly sorry. I love Oogami to death. No pun intended there. From a narrative point her death really is a deep blow for a couple of characters._

 **doomqwer**

 _Well I thought it would be a nice fake out. I killed so many during the previous motive of sickness, that I thought it would add a nice sense of tension even if no one actually died that way. Kirumi was clearly exhausted, Kotoko and Chiaki were both barely able to keep their eyes open. Even Makoto/Aoi/Mukuro are beyond worn out from their escapades early that day. While it was seemingly unrelated I didn't choose that time for that lemon for no reason._

 **Wintersmith23**

 _Why not I say? Outside of a trial how often can Komaeda command the attention of so many people? He's very much an outsider due to his actions. It also reinforces how much of a zealot he is to achieve his ideal for hope._

 **UltimateGaymer**

 _You were certainly on the right track with your thoughts. Though I specifically stated that Sakura had yet to even drink from her cup. It was untouched via the comment Owari made._

 **Ronin Warriors Fanatic**

 _I guess you missed the four other people who left approximately at that same period of time. If you factor that in, it becomes a bit less open and shut._

 **David Ryder**

 _Good eye for detail my friend._

 **Psychochiken**

 _You know I seriously gave some thought to having the Russian Roulette play out. It would have made for an incredibly tense sequence. Honestly the big reason I cut it, was because it would have derailed the 9th trial. I mean seriously there would be no mystery to solve in that situation haha. Really the purpose it served was to show the sense of desperation settling over the survivors and the fact that a good number of them were willing to accept it._


	93. Chapter 93: The Godmother: Act Two

***TRUTH BULLETS***

 **Byakuya's disheveled state**

 **Missing Poison**

 **Maki's Account**

 **Traces on shattered cup**

 **Nagito's Account**

 **Burns on the temple**

 **Kirumi's Account**

 **Missing Gun**

 **Akane's Account**

 **Recently used incinerator**

 **Fuyuhiko & Celestia's Account**

 **Togami's Account**

 **Postmortem burns on the back**

 **Byakuya's Conflicting Account**

 **Mikan's Autopsy**

 **Miu's missing handbook**

 **Kirumi's Account**

* * *

 **Monokuma Case** **File #9**

 **Victim : Sakura Oogami**

 **"The victim has a single gunshot wound to her right temple, and burn marks on her back."**

 **"The time of death is approximately 5:08 A.M"**

 **"The body was discovered at approximately 5:12 A.M"**

* * *

 **Chapter 93: The Godmother: Act Two**

 **6:02 A.M Day Thirty-Seven**

 **Towa City**

 **Sewers**

 **"YUK YUK YUK! Standby for our continued broadcast of The Mutual Killing Game. This time our victim is Sakura Oogami, the Ultimate Martial Artist. Get comfortable citizens of the world, and let the despair flow!"** Monokuma's voice boomed from the radio.

"Kenny I'm so sorry." Hiroko said as she offered a pained smile.

The tall boy shook his head slowly, before taking a deep breath. "Miss Hagakure, if you'll excuse me. I think I need sometime to myself." he offered as he stood up suddenly.

"Kid you have my condolences, but running off right now isn't the right call. The Despairs are going to be on high alert." Takaaki said as he offered the boy a solemn expression. "Kizakura assured us we'd receive assistance. In the mean time we need to remain undetected."

"And just how long are we going to wait? You know they're going to butcher more hostages as people die. I'm sick of sitting down here and doing nothing but supply runs." Sato scowled as she paced back and forth. "We don't even know if the Future Foundation will keep it's word."

"Sato honey please don't give up. We're going to do everything we can to help as many people as possible. We just have to be careful." Hanabi said in a motherly manner as she approached Kenshiro, before wrapping her arms around the boy. Her head just barely met his chest. "Please dear just stay with us. I know how much it hurts, but going out there right now is the last thing you should do."

The boy rolled his jaw as he squeezed his eyes shut. He said nothing for several seconds though he weakly returned the gesture. "T-Thank you. I can't remember the last time I've felt this hollow before. No that's not true. I had to watch helplessly as Kanon was killed. No one deserved that fate." he mused as he shook his head. "If Sakura is gone, I have to do everything I can to honor her. I won't just watch this brutality anymore."

"Hey it's alright big guy. We've all felt it somehow. Lost family and friends through this. In some fucked up way it's brought all of us together." Hiroki said as she offered a half hearted smile. "I don't know what the hell I can do against people like the despairs, but I know how you feel. I can't bring myself to just bury my head in the dirt."

The blue haired girl cleared her throat. "In a weird way. We're kind of a disjointed family. I don't want to lose anyone else, you all are all I have left." Saki mused as she rested her chin against her knee.

"Jeez enough of the sappy crap. Look if the old policeman says it's a stupid idea, we wait. I'm going to make these people pay for what they did to my friend." Sato said as she leaned against the far wall.

Kenshiro offered the group a pained smile. "I guess we are a disjointed family. Despair bound us together, but hope is what drives us forward."

* * *

 **6:13 A.M Day Thirty-Seven**

 **Basement Floor**

 **Trial Room**

Akane's eyes fluttered open as the sense of inertia stirred her from her unconscious state. She blearily stared at the grating of the elevator, before noticing the other students that lined the massive elevator car. It was surreal though. As many as there were, their numbers had dwindled in half. No longer was every person crammed against one another, instead there was generous amounts of space throughout the elevator car.

It took the gymnast a few moments to find her voice. "Where the hell am I?" she muttered as she realized her feet weren't touching the ground. She weakly tilted her head before realizing she was being carried piggyback style by Hinata.

"Not a moment too soon." Hajime mused quietly. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I need some fucking sleep. Wait Sensei, did I just imagine that or?" Owari trailed off.

Asahina offered at tearful smile, as she looked over at the other girl. "Sorry Akane. Sakura she's really gone." She said quietly, before gritting her teeth.

Akane clenched her jaw. "I remember now. I was going to beat the snot out of the bear."

"Which is why you're waking up right now." Mukuro said lowly as the elevator came to an abrupt stop. "You're lucky Hinata was there to stop you from getting yourself killed. I knocked you out and he's been stuck toting you around since then."

The Gymnast went quiet a moment. "Hajime you can let me down. I can walk on my own."

The boy nodded solemnly. "I don't doubt that, but can you keep your cool? Monokuma wants you to lose it. Just ignore whatever he says." Hinata said as he lowered her to the ground.

"Fine. I'll just wait till we're finally face to face with that asshole. We'll see how smug he is then." The girl growled as she stalked out of the elevator, and into the awaiting Trial Room.

"Hajime do you think she'll be alright?" Mikan asked quietly as she followed alongside the boy.

"Honestly I don't know, but it's not like I can restrain Akane indefinitely. I just hope she's cooled off a little bit." The boy mused as he stepped out of the car.

 _ **"Welcome boys and girls! Where's that normal dazzle and sparkle at? Guess it's dead. Like a certain someone."** _Monokuma snorted earning venomous glares from the students as they slowly began to take their places.

 _ **"This is a special moment my lovely students. Only half of you now remain. I know you look around here and see nothing but gruesome portraits, but do you know what I see? I see despair. Every trial and death slowly dragging you down to those crushing depths. It really brings a tear to this bear's eye."**_

"Enough stop torturing us already! We're here to make sure Sakura get's justice!" Aoi said as she slammed her fist against her podium.

The bear fanned himself a few times. _**"Whoa! Mama don't get so excited. We're getting there. Sheesh doesn't anyone like to savor the little things in life?"**_

"You're wasting our time. Unless you have something important to say, just let us get to the case." Ryoko said with annoyed look.

 _ **"Sheesh. You use to be so much fun. Now you're such a stickler for the rules. Bah whatever. Let's get this show on the road. Who's the one who killed our sweet Oogami?"** _The bear asked as he peered around the room.

"I know all of us are exhausted, but we still need to be careful. We can't afford to overlook anything because of that." Shuichi said as he took a short breath. "Perhaps we should start with a brief overview?" He suggested.

Mukuro's brow furrowed as she stared down at her handbook. "At approximately 5 AM Sakura left with the gun she'd confiscated from Nagito. Following Oogami's departure five others left as well. By my recollection it was Togami followed by Kirumi, Then Nagito, and finally Fuyuhiko and Celestia who left together. Less then ten minutes after Oogami had left the rest of us heard a gunshot. Many of us separated to investigate different parts of the first floor. Asahina, Naegi, and I found Oogami. Followed by Akane who arrived a few moments later. Aoi,Naegi, and I triggered the body announcement." The Soldier said.

"Sorry Mukuro but you missed an important detail." Naegi said with a serious expression.

The dark haired girl looked surprise by his challenge. "What did I miss Naegels?" she asked with a baffled expression.

"It's not something I could fault you or Hina for. Both of you were fixated on finding Sakura like that, however I remember it clearly. The announcement played before I even saw Oogami. Which of course means that Hina and you were the second and third witness." Makoto stated. _***TRUTH BULLET***_

"Wait. So does that mean someone else had already found Sakura like that before us?" Aoi questioned as her gaze flitted around the room. "That doesn't leave a lot of people."

"You're right Hina. It leaves only a handful, but we can at least be certain that someone other than the killer stumbled onto this." Makoto said.

"Wait just a second. Sure you want to jump to conclusions like that?!" Ouma grinned as he stared down the other boy.

 _ ***REBUTTAL SHOWDOWN***_

"What are you talking about? I know what I saw or in this case didn't see. It obvious means there was already another witness."

"Unless of course Monokuma simply played the announcement early, knowing you were about to encounter the body. From the way it was described, it was only off by mere seconds. If you're wrong about your assessment, it could throw the entire case into chaos." Kokichi mused. "Sure you want to bet your life on that testimony?"

Naegi eye's widened slightly, as he glanced over at Monokuma. _'It's true that it was a narrow window of time, but would Monokuma really play the announcement prematurely?'_

"If you can't answer it means you're not entirely sure. Which means we can't be positive if your theory is right or not." Kokichi said with a impish smirk.

The Ultimate Luck shut his eyes a moment, as he reflected on the previous cases. His eyes snapped open suddenly. "Monokuma has played fast and loose with the rules on multiple occasions. However the body announcement has always been accurate. In fact there's usually a short delay after discovery, before it chimes. I'm almost positive Hina and Mukuro were the ones who trigged the announcement. However if you have any doubt, let's ask Monokuma himself!" Naegi exclaimed as he stared at the dual toned bear. "So if you messed up the announcement would you admit to it?"

Monokuma huffed indignantly as he folded his paws. _ **"This bear takes pride in being accurate. I'd never trigger the announcement without there being three witnesses."**_

"There you have it. Are you satisfied now?" Naegi asked as he stared at Kokichi.

Ouma offered a half hearted shrug. "Well that was amusing. I guess I concede the point."

 _ ***END REBUTTAL***_

"Well now that we've sorted that out, what are the odds of someone killing Oogami and someone else having stumbled onto it?" Kaito asked as his brow furrowed.

"Well I'd say it's a rather open and shut scenario." Byakuya mused with a confident smirk. "Need I remind you that there was only two people who left the Dining Hall together. If one of them killed Oogami the other would naturally become the first witness. Considering the gun originated from Fuyuhiko, it's rather fitting he'd want to obtain it once more. Perhaps when Nagito's gambit was stopped by Sakura he grew desperate. Of course the opposite could be true and Celestia herself could be the killer. Clearly though they are the parties involved. Naturally they'd be able to exonerate one another if questioned. Did anyone actually see them in Celestia's room?" Togami asked as he peered around the trial room. "I think not."

"What a well conceived theory. Under that particular scenario, it does make a great deal of sense. Unfortunately you couldn't be more mistaken." Celestia said as her eyes narrowed marginally.

"I don't suppose either of you have the means of disproving his theory?" Maki asked as she gazed between the pair.

"Are you seriously fucking trying to pin this shit on us? I've seen enough idiots killing each other to pull some shit like that. If I kill anyone it's going to be the shithead behind this." Fuyuhiko spat.

Kyoko's brow furrowed as her gaze flitted from Celestia and Fuyuhiko. _'I find myself inclined to believe them, however unless I find a means or proving otherwise we're going to remain fixated on them.'_ Her eyes widened slightly. "Fuyuhiko didn't you say something about hearing Iruma's voice while you were in Celestia's room?"

The Gangster's scowled faded for a second. "Yeah believe me, I know what I fucking heard."

"Yes Iruma does have a very distinct manner of speaking. Not entirely unlike you Fuyuhiko." The Gambler mused as she curled a strand of hair around her index finger.

"What the shit is that suppose to mean?" Miu grumbled as she folded her arms across her chest.

"Heh I think you just answered your own question. Still it doesn't explain why Fuyuhiko or Celestia would lie about something like that. I mean shit why randomly say something like that?" Kazuichi asked.

"Because it wasn't random at all. I believe that's exactly what they heard." Chihiro spoke up. "I didn't want to say this, but I don't want the wrong person being blamed. I created an AI for Miu's handbook that I call Doppelganger. I programmed her to mimic Iruma's speech patterns, and even her voice. Since Miu hasn't been able to find it, I believe that's what they heard earlier."

"So it wasn't Miu they heard, but rather the AI on her handbook." Keebo mused with a thoughtful expression.

"Though why would they have heard it in the girl's dormitories?" Kirumi asked as her brow furrowed slightly.

"Even if they did hear that AI, how does that prove anything? They could have heard while passing through the hallway. It does little to exonerate them." Nagito offered with a thin smile.

"Maybe that's true Nagito. However if I was giving alibi after committing a crime, I would be focusing on anything on deflecting my involvement. I think this missing handbook could be a big part of this case. Miu you said it was missing, but when was the last time you saw it?" Kaede asked as she stared over at the inventor.

"Shit. Uh I think I was fucking around with it, before we went to make that first batch of coffee. I don't really remember it afterwards. Hell I might have left it on the table at that point." The Inventor muttered with a frown.

"If that's the case, it's likely someone confiscated it at that point." Nanami chimed in.

"But what the hell does that have to do with anything? How does that have anything to with Sensei's death?" Akane gritted her teeth. "This just seems like a fucking waste of time."

"We cannot yet be sure if the two incidents are related. However since we only have a handful of suspects, we should test everyone's alibis. Let's leave Fuyuhiko and Celestia's alibis for a moment and switch gears." Saihara suggested.

"Heh I'd be glad to! Prepare to be amazed, because I know who the killer is!" Kazuichi exclaimed as he jabbed a finger at Byakuya. "You were the first one to leave the dining hall after Sakura. I bet you ran after her to try and get the gun. Your hair was damp because you'd been sweating. You managed to somehow get the gun away from her, and then you turned it on her. That sound about right?!"

"It sounds like you have brain damage. As I said earlier, I was simply washing my face to stay alert. Everything you presented was baseless conjecture." Togami said though a beat of sweat rolled down his forehead.

"Ah that's sucks! So you're the only one who can use their sink after curfew?" Kotoko huffed though a mischievous smile teased her face.

Togami eyes widened as his jaw clenched.

"From the mouth of a child. You may enjoy belittling Soda, but he was right about one thing. You were definitely sweating. Just like you are now. That's because the water isn't just turned off in the showers, but also in the sinks in the dormitories. Ergo it was impossible for you do as you claimed." Ryoko said with an air of confidence. _***TRUTH BULLET***_

"Asshole. You tried to deflect that shit on us? What do you have to say now?" Fuyuhiko shot the Heir a dark look.

"What do I have to say? I say where's your proof?" Togami asked as he adjusted his glasses.

"Byakuya this works both ways though. You have to prove your own innocence. If you had just stayed in the dining hall, you wouldn't be in this situation." Mukuro sighed.

"Just fess up already! If you killed Sakura I want to hear you say it!" Aoi exclaimed as she stared balefully at the blonde.

"Byakuya. Please if you can prove you didn't do it, you have to. You are incredibly frustrating, arrogant, and prideful. However I don't believe for a moment you're a killer. I don't believe you're that kind of person. I know you're better than that. If there's something you're hiding, just be honest with us." Kirumi pleaded in a strained voice.

The Ultimate Heir bowed his head a moment, before slowly reaching into his jacket. He removed a device, before setting it on the podium in front of him. He reached out and pressed the on switch.

"Fucking jackass! Are you going to take me home, or do I have to start swinging?!" Doppelganger's voice could be heard from the handbook.

"Wait you're the one that stole her! What the fuck?" Miu growled as she promptly stalked away from her position, before snatching the device off of Togami's podium.

"I've never been so happy to see you! You're a sight for sore eyes you beautiful blonde bimbo!" The AI exclaimed jubilantly.

"Heh you weren't joking when you said it was based off Iruma." Kaito chuckled. "Still I'm not sure how this proves Togami is innocent."

The Heir scowled. "Ask the obnoxious AI if you please. It can serve as my alibi."

"It? I'm a fucking she! You're lucky I'm stuck in here, because I'd beat the shit out of you if I could. Mistress he threatened to break me, if I didn't do what he wanted." The AI exclaimed.

"Hold the fuck up. What exactly did he make you do?" Iruma scowled as she glanced from the screen and at the Heir.

Byakuya sighed. "I had it unlock Ryoko,Mukuro, Harukawa's doors."

"Dude the fuck is wrong with you? You don't just break into a girl's room like that!" Kazuichi growled.

"Please refrain from straining your pathetic brain. I had overheard a conversation in regards to the existence of this AI. When I saw her handbook just laying there, it presented me with an opportunity. Knowing that most of you were still in the Dining Hall, it gave me a window of time to search their rooms." Togami said as he adjusted his glasses.

The Ultimate Soldier scoffed. "You enjoy searching through our undergarments jackass? I bet you didn't find shit. Did you?"

"Other than Pekoyama's sword in Harukawa's room, no I did not." The boy admitted with a scowl. "I had hoped to prove at least one of them, was somehow still connected to Monokuma."

"What were you expecting there to be something incriminating lying around?" Ouma snickered. "Jeez all that work for no pay off."

"So you invaded our privacy all because of your paranoia? With your attitude it's surprising you have survived this long." Maki's eyes narrowed.

The Amnesiac sighed. "His Paranoia has only made this case harder. We've been wasting so much time chasing a lead, that probably isn't even connected."

"It's not entirely pointless though. We can verify that Fuyuhiko and Celestia heard Doppelganger, while Togami was searching the girl's rooms. Taking into consideration that there was less than a ten minute window, and we can probably soundly eliminate all three of them as suspects." Kyoko said.

"Then I believe that leaves us with only two suspects. Kirumi and Nagito." Keebo suggested.

"According to Kirumi's alibi she arrived in the boy's dormitory, and tried to get Togami's attention by repeatedly knocking on his door. Of course he never responded, because he wasn't actually in his room. I suspect Kirumi left the Dining Hall and headed to the wrong dormitory, obviously not knowing Byakuya had headed of to the Girl's dormitory instead. If her account is true she spent a few minutes at his door, before departing back towards the Dining Hall. That's when the announcement itself went off." Hajime said as he stared at the Maid. "That is what you said correct?"

"Yes I was a bit surprised that Byakuya refused to even acknowledge my presence. I was worried he'd make himself a target or would fall asleep, without someone watching over him. After a few minutes of receiving no response I did as you said." Kirumi offered quietly.

"How do we know that though? You could have very well seen Byakuya heading towards the girl's dormitory, and decided to use this as your alibi. Then it would have been quite a simple matter of finding Sakura. She might have actually listened to you. Perhaps she would have surrendered the gun rather than disposing of it." Nagito suggested.

"Take that back! Big sis would never lie!" Kotoko huffed as she jabbed a finger at the boy.

"Oh wouldn't she though? She lied to protect you. Perhaps she'd kill to save you and Byakuya. After all if she succeeded she could leave this place with all three of you." Komaeda mused quietly.

The Ultimate Maid wiped at her heavy eyes, before slowly shaking her head. "I cannot refute the fact that I have used deception in the past. I regret deceiving all of you, but I have not betrayed your trust again. Though unfortunately I have no means of proving my whereabouts. However I believe the same could be said about you."

Kazuichi nodded his head vigorously. "She's right. If anyone's suspicious it's definitely you. You're hands are already covered in blood as far as I'm concerned. How do we know you didn't kill Oogami?"

"You don't." Nagito mused with a thin smile as he peered around the room. "Because simply put neither of us have relevant alibis. I was indeed looking for Oogami, so I had the opportunity. However the same is applicable to Kirumi. The Incinerator room isn't far from the boy's dormitory. If we're to reach the bottom of this, we need definitive proof. Not mere speculation."

"I hate to admit it, but he's right. I don't trust him any further than I can throw him, but we need solid evidence." Naegi said earnestly.

"Yeah I mean that'd be great and all, but it's not like we can just pull it out of thin air." Kaito muttered.

"Perhaps not, but we can explore other angles. For one we can discuss the fact that Oogami was the one who stole the bottle of poison from the Nurse's Office." Kyoko said quietly.

"Wait a damn second. Was she planning to off one of us or something?" Fuyuhiko asked with a surprised expression.

"There's no way! Sakura would never do something like that. Kiri this must be a mistake." Aoi said as she shook her head.

"I'm afraid it's not. However I do agree with you. Sakura didn't intend to poison anyone else." Kiri said before trailing off.

Saihara's eyes widened. "She planned on poisoning herself?" he suggested earning a couple of gasps and looks of disbelief.

"But even if that were true, how does this figure into what happened? She wasn't killed by poison. I mean was it even found?" Nanami asked.

The Ultimate Assassin folded her arms. "It was found actually. It was mostly cleaned up, but I could still make out the faint scent of a lethal poison in the fragments of her cup that was cleaned up earlier this evening."

Akane's eyes widened slightly as she clutched at her chest. "Then when the cup was knocked over earlier."

"She most likely did it on purpose. She likely panicked, and didn't want you to accidently poison yourself." Kyoko responded.

"It would seem then that suicide is the probable cause then. Far less complex than we made it seem." Togami mused.

"No thanks to you jackass." Miu grumbled.

"No there's no way Sakura would do that. I know that she wanted to be with us until we got out of this place. She wouldn't have just given up like that." Asahina's voice cracked slightly, as she wiped a few errant tears out of her eyes.

"I do have to admit that Miss Asahina makes a good point. Miss Oogami never seemed like a type to give up in such a manner." Keebo offered.

Celestia lips pulled into a fine line. "Most of the time it's the last person you'd expect."

"I think it's too soon to jump to that conclusion. It may be true that Sakura had considered such an option. However that doesn't prove definitively that was how she died. Besides the murder weapon is still unaccounted for." Hajime said.

"Mikan maybe it would be a good time to go over your autopsy report? Maybe there's something useful we can gleam from that?" Kaede suggested.

The Ultimate Nurse offered a tired smile. "Of course. I will do my very best. As the file indicated there was a single gunshot wound to the right temple. In addition there were also burns on her back, caused by the heat of the incinerator. There was no trace of poison discovered from my observation with the body, but I did discover a torn scrap of paper in her left hand. However it had nothing on it." _ ***TRUTH BULLET***_

"We can probably safely assume the burns were inflicted post mortem. It would seem that someone definitely used the incinerator to burn something. Could they have melted the gun and disposed of it that way?" Ryoko suggested.

"That's wrong!" Naegi exclaimed as he leaned forward against his podium. "Though we searched the incinerator. We found no sign of any warped metal. If it had been discarded there, surely something would have been left." _***TRUTH BULLET***_

"If it wasn't used to destroy that, then why was it turned on at all?" Chihiro asked.

"Perhaps instead the incinerator was used to destroy the rest of the paper, that was in Oogami's possession?" Shuichi suggested. _***TRUTH BULLET***_

"Whatever it was, it must have been pretty damning if someone went to that much trouble." Ikusaba commented.

"Or it's just another red herring. Hard to say at this point."Ouma mused.

"I know this is a random question, but how did Sakura get to the incinerator room in the first place? I mean it's closed during curfew right?" Kazuichi asked.

"That's true Soda, but everyone in Makoto's group is on trash detail this week. That would include Sakura." Ryoko offered with a light smile.

"Gah we're still no closer to making heads or tails of this. We have two suspects that we can't eliminate." Kaito grumbled as his brow furrowed slightly.

"That's not entirely true though. You're forgetting about our third suspect." Celestia countered.

"Everyone else was accounted for right? Who else could it have been?" Akane asked as she leaned forward against the podium.

The Ultimate Gambler rubbed under her eyes a moment, before peering around the trial room. "The only other person who wasn't in the dining hall at the time. Oogami herself."

Aoi shook her head furiously. "No Sakura would never do that. Besides the gun was missing right? She couldn't have taken her own life and then disposed of it!"

"No she couldn't have done both, but it doesn't mean someone couldn't have see her in the process or after the fact. Then they could have simply disposed of the gun." Hajime said with a frown.

"But why would an innocent party destroy evidence that would convince it was murder instead of a suicide? That doesn't make any sense." Fujisaki said as he shook his head.

"Chihiro is right! No one would do something like that. Besides there's no evidence that supports suicide." Kaede said.

Saihara bowed his head slightly. "I'm sorry Kaede, but you're mistaken. In the majority of cases were an individual commits suicide with a gun, you'll typically find a common indicator. Mikan you know what I mean don't you?"

The Nurse's brow scrunched up a moment, before realization dawned on her. "That's right. There were burn marks on Sakura's right temple."

"So what! That doesn't mean shit. How does that prove Sensei killed herself?!" Akane yelled as her shoulder trembled.

"I'm afraid it does though Owari. The reason why you'll find these burns is because the individual generally presses the barrel of the gun against their head or somewhere on their body. The heated barrel leaves a burn on their flesh as a result. It's done to typically leave no room for error." Shuichi said in a solemn voice. _***TRUTH BULLET***_

"I'll prove you wrong!" Aoi exclaimed as she set her jaw.

 _ **"Oooh it sounds like we have a split jury here. You know what that means! Time to argue your point of view. Was Sakura murdered or did she commit suicide? Choose your side!"**_ The bear snorted as one by one each of the remaining students made their choice. The podiums began to shift as they had in the past as the students found themselves split down the middle.

 _ **"Alright kiddos! You know how this works. All of you will face off in a showdown as you deliver your argument. The willing argument will steer the direction of the trial. On the side who believes this was murder we have Kaede,Chihiro,Akane, Kotoko,Kazuichi, Nagito,Keebo, Kaito,Naegi,Miu,Nanami, and Asahina."** _The bear tilted his head to the opposite. _**"On the opposing side, who believe this was suicide we have Celestia,Hajime,Mikan, Kiri,Mukuro,Ryoko,Maki,,Togami,Kokichi,Kirumi,Fuyuhiko, and Shuichi."**_

 _ **"Let the debate begin!"**_

 _ ***Scrum Debate***_

"Everything that's presented thus far is simply circumstantial. Sakura never once showed any signs of depression or any reason to commit suicide." Kaede as she stared across at her opponent. "This could all be an elaborate trap by the culprit."

"Clearly you don't understand suicide very well. More often then not, the individual is the last person you'd expect. They often say nothing, because they don't want to be stopped. There for your argument is invalid."

"I disagree wholeheartedly!" Fujisaki said as he pressed a hand against his chest. "Oogami stepped in to prevent one of us from committing suicide. She wanted to dispose of our means to do so. Why would she turn the gun on herself?"

"I'm sorry Chihiro, but you're omitting something. The intent of suicide was clearly present. The stolen poison proves she was already planning to take her life." Hajime countered.

"You can't be sure of that shit Hinata." Owari gritted her teeth. "No one saw her steal the stuff right? Maybe someone else took it and then poisoned her cup. Maybe she realized something was wrong with it, that's why she broke the damn cup."

"But no one else could have done it. There were plenty of people watching Kirumi in the kitchen." Mikan said quietly.

"We were really sleepy though! Maybe someone snuck something in while we were distracted? Or maybe it was put in after leaving the kitchen." Kotoko said, before stifling a small yawn.

"That's entirely impossible though. The poison was secured by someone who left the hall when the coffee was being brewed initially. Which means no one could have tampered with it at that point." Kyoko said as her eyes narrowed.

"Yeah well maybe it was added by someone else after it was served? I mean the room was packed. They could have tried to poison Sakura when she wasn't paying attention. Then like Akane said, she noticed the smell. Maki said she smelled it right? So bam she realized something was wrong and saved herself and Akane."Soda exclaimed.

"That's highly unlikely Kazuichi. Not only was Oogami sharp, but let's not forget Akane's sense of smell. If the poison had been in her cup long, Owari would have picked up on it. Which makes me think Sakura was probably still debating in her head over this, before she finally decided to go through with it. Of course no sooner had she decided then Akane asked to drink it."

"Whether Oogami did or did not plan to poison herself. It still isn't the primary concern. The fact remains she was shot in the head, the murder weapon is missing, and there's nothing to prove that she wasn't killed by someone else." Nagito said.

"I have my doubts about that as well. What if the piece of paper found in Oogami's hand was a suicide note? and it was simply destroyed." Ryoko suggested.

"Miss Ryoko that makes no sense though. Why would anyone destroy evidence that would lead us to a possible wrong verdict?" Keebo asked. "It is more likely that it was something Miss Oogami tore from her attacker!"

"I believe you are very mistaken. Even I wouldn't wish to fight Sakura. I would be surprised if anyone who wasn't accounted for would be capable of overpowering her." Maki said with a serious expression.

Kaito offered a nervous face as he rubbed the back of his neck. "I don't like to think this, but she could have let her guard down? Maybe she trusted whoever came after her? And simply turned the gun over to them?"

"Preposterous. While I am not versed in the affairs of everyone here, Oogami was not particularly close with anyone who left. Ergo it is unlikely she would have trusted any of us with the revolver." Togami countered.

Naegi shook his head. "You're underestimating how compassionate Sakura really was. Whether you realize it or not, she saw all of us as her friends. Maybe someone was able to convince her or there could have been a struggle that ended with the gun going off."

"There was no sign of a struggle though and Sakura was leaned against the Incinerator. Like she'd simply sat down there herself. Besides like our resident Assassin said, who could have won that fight?" Ouma grinned as he rested his hands behind his head.

"I know this is some fucked up shit, but what if someone blackmailed her? She was one tough fucking bitch, but she was all honorable and shit. If someone said they were gonna hurt someone she was close to, I bet she'd have coughed up that gun without hesitation." Iruma exclaimed.

"Miu while I'll admit that it's possible, that is nothing more than wild speculation. None of the evidence corroborates that." Kirumi said as she laced her hands together.

"Perhaps that very evidence was destroyed. We know the incinerator was used. It could have been to cover up the killer's tracks." Nanami said.

"Whether shit was destroyed or not, there's something that wasn't!" Fuyuhiko said as he folded his arms. "Those burns on her fucking head spells out a pretty clear message."

"You can't prove that Sakura was the one who pulled the trigger. This is all just speculation. I won't let you say such horrible things about my friend." Asahina exclaimed as her shoulders began to shake.

"Aoi I know you and Akane are hurting, but you can't let your feelings get in the way of the truth. The fact is those burns would only happen if the gun was pressed against Sakura's head.

"So what? Maybe the culprit pressed the gun against her head! That would cause the same burn right?!" Aoi asked.

Shuichi eyes widened slightly. "Yes I suppose it would, but it's very unlikely that's what happened."

"Why's that? If you can't tell me why, there's no way I'll accept what you're saying!" The Swimmer said as tears filled her eyes.

The Ultimate Detective bowed his head. "It's because of the blood. If there had been a culprit and they fired, they would have been covered in blood. At that close it would been impossible to avoid."

"M-Maybe they just cleaned up afterwards in their rooms, before returning to the dining hall.." Asahina responded shakily.

"I'm sorry but that's not possible either. Asahina think back to Togami's fake albi. No one would have had access to running water. Not to mention there simply wasn't enough time even if they had running water. There can be no doubt. Sakura Oogami was the one who pulled that trigger. There is no other individual, because the killer never left the scene."

 _ ***END DEBATE***_

* * *

6:48 A.M Day Thirty-Seven

 **Basement Floor**

 **Trial Room**

 _ **"Phew that really got my blood pumping, but I got say Team Suicide definitely came out on top!"**_ Monokuma chortled.

Celestia scowled slightly. "Can you please not refer to us in that manner?"

 _ **"Sheesh too close to home? Bahaha sorry this bear just can't help himself. Looks like you kiddos have pushed into a particular direction, but is it the right one?"**_ Monokuma asked with a wide grin as he peered around the Trial Room.

"I believe you've all done a splendid job. Though this is not what Oogami had in mind, I do believe in strength through adversity." Nagito mused.

"So you were there? You were the first witness to the crime?" Hajime said as his eyes narrowed slightly.

"Yes indeed. I was the last person to see Sakura Oogami alive. She was truly a remarkable person."

* * *

 ***BEGIN FLASHBACK***

 _Sakura took a steadying breath, as she pressed the barrel of the revolver against her head. 'Kenshiro I hope you'll forgive me for not being able to keep my promise. However I can't bring myself to let my dear friends butcher themselves.' She thought as she heard footsteps, followed by a voice._

 _"Ah I suspected this might be the course you'd take. I have to say it's an admirable route you're taking." Nagito said as he walked into view. "Sacrificing yourself for the sake of hope. I find that quite inspirational actually. However I find myself on borrowed time as it is. I'd gladly take your place. If it means hope can flourish from my death."_

 _Oogami offered a mirthless chuckle. "You truly are an enigma Nagito. However I would never ask anyone to do something that I wasn't willing to do myself. Truth be told I had considered doing this in the last motive. If I had Tenko,Ryoma,Mondo, and Yamada would all still be here. I realize now that what you said was true to a degree. I'd sooner give my life, so that my friends can continue on. Even if I were to allow you to take my place, I know that I would eventually be at this same crossroads again."_

 _The white haired boy took a seat several feet across from her. "Then you understand our plight. Facing despair head on is the only way for any of us to survive. The only way for hope to succeed."_

 _The Martial Artist shook her head slowly. "You misunderstand me. I don't do this for hope or despair. For right or for wrong. I do this for friends, for those I treasure like a family. This will by my first and last act as a godmother. Please all I ask you share what I've written with the others." She said as she nodded at the paper clutched in her left hand._

 _Komaeda was quiet for a few moments. "Very well I will make sure your legacy makes them stronger for your loss." he said as he rose to his feet, before taking a few strides back._

 _"Thank you Komaeda. May you find your own peace." Sakura said with a serene smile, before her finger squeezed the trigger._

 _A gunshot rang out, before the room was left in silence._

 _Sakura Oogami was dead._

 _ ***END FLASHBACK***_

* * *

 **6:52 A.M Day Thirty-Seven**

 **Basement Floor**

 **Trial Room**

"Why didn't you say anything sooner? W-Why would you put us through all of this?" Aoi choked out weakly, as she stared darkly at the white haired teen.

Komaeda frowned as he folded his arms. "It's not that I take pleasure in any of this, however I wanted all of you to grow stronger from this. Everything that's been thrust upon us is increasingly more difficult. You can't expect to triumph if you all remain as you are. Sakura shouldn't be mourned but rather celebrated. She gave her life so that all of us could continue onward. There is no greater sacrifice."

"Jackass! You could have fucking stopped her. You could have just killed yourself." Akane spat as she clenched her fists at her side.

"Komaeda did you destroy her letter? Her last message?" Naegi asked with a frustrated expression.

A thin smile spread across the boy's face as he rifled through his pocket, before pulling out the letter. "The incinerator was just a diversion. I wanted to see if you all could sift through deceptions and arrive at the truth. As Oogami asked, I will relay her final message to all of you."

 _"My dear friends. I hope you will forgive me for taking this route. It was not my first choice, but I see now the virtue in sacrificing ones life for many. I deeply regret not having done so in the previous motive. I cannot bring myself to have the same regret now. I want each and everyone of you to know that I never game up. This isn't depression nor is it me surrendering to despair. This is my way of protecting what is precious to me."_

 _"For what it's worth I wish to offer a message to each of you."_

 _"Hajime life is a constant battle. No matter how bad things get, never lose yourself to despair. Don't be afraid to lean on your loved ones. They can provide you with the strength to overcome almost any challenge."_

 _"Maki regardless of what you were before entering these halls, that is not what you have to be now. I've seen glimpses of your true self. You alone have control over the rest of your life, don't live full of regrets."_

 _"Fuyuhiko there is no need to hide behind pretenses. You're not your family and there's nothing wrong with that. Forge the life you want to lead and seek your own happiness."_

 _"Kokichi I wish I could say that I know you well. However you keep your true motives behind a mask. However I now know that it is simply an act. Nothing in life is guaranteed, I ask that you be willing to show someone your true face. Don't let uncertainty control you."_

 _"Mikan dear I wish you only the best in life. You are one of the most gentle kind hearted people I've ever met. Whatever happened in your past doesn't have to control you any longer. It's hurt enough of your life, don't let it rule you any longer."_

 _"Byakuya beneath your cold exterior I sense there is a sense of pride and nobleness behind your actions. I implore you to not let your insecurities keep you from greatness. You are more than just your family. You should embrace your own identity and live for more then the title bestowed upon you."_

 _"Keebo you have always been a source of positivity. It doesn't surprise me that you're based on Naegi. However you should embrace who are and not who you were designed after. You are every bit as much of a friend as anyone here who is flesh and blood. "_

 _"Celestia whatever it is that haunts you, I hope that you can find peace within yourself. I can never express my gratitude for not hurting Asahina or her little ones. I believe you can find happiness if you set aside the mask you've hid behind."_

 _"Nagito I still don't understand your motives, but I hope you will realize that there is more to life then simply hope and despair."_

 _"Shuichi continue to be bold. I have seen how much you have grown since all of this began. Continue to be a voice of reason and never let the truth be buried._

 _"Fujisaki I could not be more proud of you. Whether you chose to cross dress or not was always irrelevant to me. What is most important in this life is to be true to yourself. To not hide from your own identity."_

 _"Kirumi you have been the one who has kept us going for so very long. Everyone relies on you. I just ask that you allow yourself to live for more than serving others. You have a beautiful heart, you should share it with those around you."_

 _"Iruma I have not had the pleasure to speak with you as much as I would have liked. Though I have not shown it, I have often enjoyed your sharp sense of humor. However you can be yourself with others. Showing vulnerability doesn't have to be a weakness. Show others the heart you've shown Fujisaki."_

 _"Kyoko you have one of the most brilliant minds I've ever seen. I know that you're natural cautious and trust comes difficult for you. However there are people who treasure you, so I ask that you not take those bonds for granted."_

 _"Kazuichi. Be brave and confident in yourself. Confidence can be infectious, so please we willing to take chances."_

 _"Mukuro I beg your forgiveness. At first I did not trust you and I regret that. Whatever your past was, leave it there. Please keep the others safe. I know I can trust that responsibility to you."_

 _"Kotoko I wish I could shield you from all these horrendous nightmares. No one your age should ever have to experience what you've been through. The world is an unkind places at times. However you're not alone. You have people who love you and will guide you. Take care of yourself little one._

 _"Kaede you're like a star that radiates warmth. Your music can change the world and so can you. Never let this place destroy that spark within your heart."_

 _"Ryoko you alone can decide who you want to be. Junko Enoshima may have been a horrid person, but you alone decide who Ryoko Otonashi will be. Don't let the past haunt you, simply focus on present and the future you want to build."_

 _"Kaito your enthusiasm is contagious. Please be there for the others when their unable to stand on their on. The world is a dark place, but their never alone. I wish you the best and I hope you always aim for the stars."_

 _"Nanami I've seen how your games can bring people together. Now more than ever, your friends need you. Those bonds can make all the difference in the world. Together all of you can overcome anything."_

 _"Naegi I place a heavy burden on your shoulders. You are one of the people that people rely on most. You have to be able to shoulder that weight. Everyone needs you to be that light when there is none. Secondly I ask that you never take Aoi for granted. You'll never find anyone like her ever again, please bring her happiness and keep her safe. Be the man I know you can be."_

 _"Akane darling I'm sorry for putting you through this. I took it upon myself to encourage and teach you after Nekomaru's passing. You are incredibly stubborn and thick headed, but you have the will to change the world around you. Just never forget that your mind is just as important to train as your body. I love you like a sister and I ask you to do me a favor. Please continue to protect Asahina and her little ones. Be strong but equally wise. I will always be with you."_

 _"Asahina dear I'm so sorry. I never wanted to hurt anyone, especially someone I consider my best friend. I wish I could have been by your side every step of the way. I would have loved to stand by you as a mother and a friend indefinitely. However as time has passed, I realized that I have to be willing to make a personal sacrifice. I don't want to see anyone else harmed. I want to protect all of you, so this is my way of sparing more pointless bloodshed. I know this must be hard for you right now. However I will always be with you. I love you and death cannot change that."_

 _"Everyone please don't let your bonds be shattered by this nightmare. No matter what happens, know that you're never truly alone. End this insanity and find your own happiness outside of these walls."_ Nagito finally finished, before lowering the letter.

Almost everyone was struck silent. Tears filled most of the students eyes.

 _ **"UGGHHH Gag me already! Who knew Oogami had such a way with words? Still words doesn't mean jack to this bear. She's dead and that's all that matters."**_ Monokuma laughed raucously.

"Y-You're wrong." Asahina whimpered as she pressed a hand against her chest. "She may be dead, but she'll always be here. That's something you can't take away from us."

"You know what? She's right. Everyone who's died so far is counting on us to keep moving forward. Oogami gave us the chance to keep fighting. No way we're gonna waste that." Kaito said with a grin as tears filled his eyes.

Kaede sniffed. "Momota is right. She gave us a chance to move forward together. You can't take that away from us Monokuma."

 _ **"EXCUSE ME? What the heck is happening? No! You know what? You little hope monkeys aren't going to rain my parade! Lock in your votes already!"** _The bear grumbled with an annoyed expression.

Several long seconds passed as one by one each of the students began to cast their votes.

 _ **"Huzzah! Yet another right verdict. Sweet Oogami was so worried about her friends that she put a slug right through her skull. Ain't that so sweet?!"** _Monokuma sniffed dramatically.

"Can we please just get this over with?" Togami asked as even he seemed unsettled by the trial and perhaps even Oogami's last words.

 _ **"Oh but we can't leave without an execution!"**_ Monokuma exclaimed jubilantly.

"Explain yourself. How can there be a blackened if Sakura is already dead?" Kyoko asked with a suspicious stare.

 _ **"Don't you worry lavender locks! I have a special victim in mind!"**_ The dual toned bear exclaimed as he slammed a massive button.

* * *

 **6:57 A.M Day Thirty-Seven**

 **Basement Floor**

 **Punishment Room**

 _ **"BAHAHA! Let's welcome our special guest! I have something special in mind for our digital Fujisaki!"**_ Monokuma exclaimed as the light in the room flickered on.

In the center of the room was none other than Fujisaki's laptop. The device was resting on a raised podium. Alter Ego's avatar could be seen peering around with a nervous expression.

 _ **"I call this number Exisal Extermination!"** _Monokuma exclaimed as suddenly the five Exisals landed, before they began to slowly circle the podium.

The Machines began to raise their massive guns, before suddenly without warning they opened fire.

The room was swiftly filled with loud gun fire and smoke.

Several seconds passed, before the smoke cleared revealing a surprising scene.

Alter Ago remained untouched, however the five exisals now lay on the ground sparking furiously as bullet holes riddled each of the machines.

The Speakers once more churned to life as Monokuma's voice could be heard. "W-what?! How the heck did that happen? You had ONE target! Wait. My beautiful mechs have been hacked! Oh someone thinks their so damn clever. Fine Monokuma will handle this himself!"

A few second passed before Monokuma waddled into view, carrying a massive mallet. "YUK YUK YUK. Let's see you squirm out of this one!" The bear grinned fiendishly as he raised the mallet over his head.

"Master I wish you and the others the best. Please escape this place." The AI offered a final sad smile, before the mallet crushed against the keyboard sending keys flying wildly.

The Screen flickered a moment as the bear raised the mallet once more, before bringing it down. This time the screen cracked as Ego's visage could be seen for a few more seconds, before the final stroke collided into the laptop sending the device's guts flying wildly.

Alter Ego was gone.

* * *

 **7:03 A.M Day Thirty-Seven**

 **Basement Floor**

 **Trial Room**

Fujisaki squeezed his eyes shut to try, and block out the mental image. The AI's final smile still lingering in the back of his head.

"Ego!" Doppelganger cried as the AI version of Miu stared in horror, as the real Iruma held the handbook up.

 _ **"Who knew there was so many pieces in a computer? Sheesh I wasn't sure if that could be brutal, but I know I got a surge of endorphins!"** _Monokuma giggled as he hugged himself. _**"Maybe next time I'll get something with real guts inside PUPUPU."**_

"Asshole. I hope enjoy it while it lasts. Your days are numbered." Miu spat

 _ **"Yeah heard it before blondie! Whelp it could have been a lot bloodier, but I'm counting on you kiddos to really step up. I mean a whole new floor, means a brand new possibilities. Enjoy the fruits of your survival. Think of it this way, it only took half of your friends to get this far."** _Monokuma sadistic laughter filled the room.

Naegi stared down at his hand, before clenching his fist. _'Sakura may be gone, but her words will remain with us. Miu is right. Your days are numbered. We're going to escape this nightmare. We're going to end the killing game.'_

* * *

 ***24 Survivors Remain***

* * *

 ***AN* So this wasn't a particularly hard trial, but I think it was at least an important one for the narrative. Also it was a long one. Clocking in at nearly 10k words. Anyways I hope you all enjoyed it. As a forewarning my update schedule may be slower next week ,as I may not have a day off for close to 13 days. I just want to keep you all up to date. Thanks as always for reading and reviewing. You guys rock!**

 **Wintersmith23**

 _Yeah I'm trying to play into the fact that they don't have the inside information we do about how things happened in Canon. Factor in that they're exhausted and Oogami hasn't really shown any suicidal thoughts or tendencies and it's not the first conclusion they've come to._

 _Yeah honestly I've tried to strike a balance with the groups. Yes there is a certain sense of unity with most of the groups. And yes they do tend to spend a lot of time with that immediate circle, even like cliques in schools form. However I didn't want the characters to ever become segregated from one another just because Person A isn't in Person B's Group. If I'm being quite honest the idea of official groups was my concept of how to handle such a massive cast. It made things earlier on much easier on me. I mean 16 characters can be a handful, but we're dealing with three times that and that doesn't include the hostages/Despairs/ and other characters._

 **SuperedX**

 _Funny enough I originally was going to barely touch on the things occurring outside of Hope's Peak. However I felt like I'd referenced so many major incidents that it would have been a disservice to not show what was going on. I know some people may tune out during the Towa City segments, but I think their struggle is so relevant to the entire setting._

 **Monokenny and Benji**

 _All I could think of was the baby pumping his fist into the air saying Nailed it! xD_

 **Luckenhaft**

 _Admittedly the result of this chapter was a bit predictable. Which is one of the reasons I included red herrings and false leads to make this trial a bit more engaging for the audience. Also I totally agree with Asahina being named Light. Well save the fact that she's not a sociopath with a death notebook. God I just imagined how horrifying Daganronpa would if it was crossed over with Death Note. Someone out there, make this happen! And have Monokuma as a Shinigami!_

 **Gatekeeper TAR**

 _Since this was a more straightforward case, I purposely included red herrings and unrelated mysteries to make it more suspenseful. Otherwise it would have been open and shut._

 **Natsukumo1000**

 _This was the first trial with only a handful of suspects. So I could actually dig into each of their alibis. Which was fun._

 **Lexa**

 _Well The Godmother was a nod to that movie, but it was also a nod to Sakura herself and her role as one of Asahina's godparents._

 **The Kobold Necromancer**

 _Well we take it for granted that it's suicide because of Canon. They don't exactly have that to go by. Also let's not forget that Oogami hasn't really given any vibes suggesting she's suicidal. Oh and for the cherry on top, let's not omit the fact that most of them are very exhausted at this point._

 **Dani**

 _My goal here was to make a simple case more convoluted with less then credible alibis, red herrings, and false leads._

 **Lv324**

 _You called the red herring my friend!_

 **Cinderfall201**

 _I have to say the hardest was probably the 6th Trial. Mainly because it was so different compared to any of the others. Also because I had this sick feeling in my stomach. Mainly because I was killing two fan favorites in one go. It was a logistical nightmare to write and I was worried about making sure Korekiyo's reveal was executed right as well as the tragedy of finding the deceased along with the relief for those finding their loved ones alive._

 **Exploding sword**

 _Hey from a certain point of view I can see why you were worried. It's alright though. Best mom isn't guilty this time._

 **ShinyOshawottKing1**

 _DING DING Komaeda did indeed mettle for hope._

 **ToonGuy**

 _It was a fairly straightforward, however it became muddied by a series of red herrings and misleads. You can thank Togami for that._

 **Fee5H**

 _Right you are my friend on all accounts._

 **link9753**

 _Noticed that did ya? And people wonder if I plan things out or just fly by the seat of my pants ;)_

 **Trygve11**

 _You were definitely on the right track here._

 **pokemonsuperallstarfan**

 _You called it! This one was never meant to be terribly hard to solve. That's why I added some red herrings and misleads to make it more intriguing. Also you won't have to wait too much longer. We're nearing the final few arcs._

 **YumiStar**

 _Sorry! =( Despair made me do it!_

 **Psychochiken**

 _It's probably more implied than stated, but when I shift scenes and time elapses you can assume that things have transpired between that point. Byakuya would have heard from someone that Oogami was shot and the gun was missing. I swear it's not a plothole or oversight xD_

 **doomqwer**

 _Well you didn't have to wait too long hehe._


	94. Chapter 94: Reverie

**Chapter 94: Reverie**

 **First Floor**

 **1:16 P.M Day Thirty-Seven**

 **Dormitories.**

Death.

It had such a polarizing effect.

For some it served to bring them closer together, and yet for others it only pushed them further apart.

It had been several hours since the 9th Trial had been concluded.

Almost everyone had immediately retired to their rooms, to acquire a much needed rest.

Even with access being granted to the Fourth Floor, no one had yet to venture there.

Oogami's last words had resonated with almost everyone. Though it's effects ranged from inspirational, to frustration, to sadness, and in some cases a mixture of emotions.

Hinata groaned softly as the bell to his door chimed. The dark haired boy pulled a pillow over his head, before frowning. It was official. His sleeping schedule was destroyed now, and he was far from rested. Despite his misgivings though, the buzzer to his door rang once again.

The boy finally relented as he groggily rose out of the bed, before trudging towards the door. He unlocked the door, before pulling open.

Hajime blearily blinked his eyes, as he saw Owari standing there.

Her eyes were red and puffy.

Had she been crying all this time?

"Akane are you?" The boy started before shaking his head. Of course she wasn't alright. He knew better than to ask such a stupid question. "Did you want to ta-" The boy was silenced as the girl swiftly advanced on him. She forcefully grabbed him by his shirt, before wrenching him forward. She forcefully kissed him as her hands began to snake up his shirt.

Hinata was now wide awake. His arms tensed as he pulled back, before he settled his hands on her shoulders. "Owari talk to me. You can't just do that." he said as his face now slightly flushed.

"Please Hinata. Please I just need to fucking feel something else. Just this once." she pleaded as her shoulders trembled, as she shut his door with her heel.

"Akane I can't just do that to Nanami and Mikan. I can't betray their trust." he said as his expression softened, as he saw tears spill down her cheeks. "Have you been to sleep at all?"

"N-No." she choked out bitterly as she bowed her head. "I just keep seeing all their faces. It's not fair. I want to be strong like Sensei wanted, but I just keep seeing everyone's faces. Everyone I've lost." she bit her lower lip so hard that it broke the skin.

The boy offered a pained expression, before he reached up and wiped the blood away with his thumb.

"I don't know what I'm fucking doing. I-I just thought. Never mind I shouldn't have bothered you." The Brunette said as she turned towards the door, only to have her hand caught by Hinata.

"You're not bothering me Akane. I wouldn't have gone to so much trouble keeping you alive earlier if I thought otherwise. You can stay here. It's alright." he said as he offered her a reassuring smile.

"But what about Mikan and Chiaki? You sure they'd be alright with this?" Akane sniffed. "God I hate feeling so fucking weak."

Hinata offered her a small smile. "Yeah I'm sure. I think they'd be more upset if I wasn't here for you when you needed it." He said as he slowly took a step forward, before hugging the brunette. "Everyone has their moments of weakness. I know that more than anyone. Don't be so hard on yourself." he said as he slowly released her.

"When'd you get so damn tough? I hardly recognize you anymore." Akane choked out in a half hearted chuckle as she wiped her eyes.

"You're not the only one believe me." Hinata offered a faint smile. "The bed is all yours, I'm still so tired I could sleep just about anywhere." the boy mused as he crossed the room, before slumping into a nearby chair.

The Ultimate Gymnast watched him intently. "Unless you want an eyeful. Keep your eyes shut."

"Pretty sure it's always an eyeful with you Akane." The boy muttered before he noticed her working her skirt down her shapely hips. The boy immediately squeezed his eyes shut. "You always sleep in your underwear?" He muttered.

"Nah you're lucky. I usually don't wear this much." The Brunette offered a tired smile as she unbuttoned her top, before collapsing onto the bed.

"Well now I'm going to try to get to sleep without thinking about that mental image." the boy sighed.

Akane offered a crooked grin as she curled the blanket against her, as she eyed the boy for a long moment. "Hinata?"

"Mm?" he murmured softly as he cracked his single green eye open.

The Gymnast shifted slightly as she seemed uncharacteristically nervous. "Will you lay with me? You don't have to do anything else. I just want someone warm to hold."

Hajime eyed the brunette a long moment, before offering an exhausted sigh. "Yeah alright. I'll be your human sized pillow." he muttered.

"I can see what Mikan and Chiaki see in you. You're pretty damn cool sometimes." The girl offered him a weak smile as he settled onto the bed next to her.

"Hmph I think you're just impressed that I almost beat you yesterday. Until you cheated." He mumbled as he turned his back to her.

Akane reached her arms out, as she curled them around his midsection tightly. "Still pissed about that huh? We'll have to have a rematch." She murmured.

"Not sure it will end much better." The boy muttered as he felt her ample chest crushing against his back. "Akane if you wanna talk, you can you know? If you just want to get something off your shoulders."

"Heh I'm not much of a talker Hinata. Having you as a giant pillow for a while, is my way of dealing with shit. Might actually sleep now." she mumbled as she pressed her face against his back.

' _Well I'm glad one of us will.'_ Hinata thought to himself though a faint smile graced his face. _'It's worth it though. If it helps give her some peace.'_

* * *

The Fourth Floor contained several new rooms.

A Music Room that filled with a second Grand Piano, and a full complement of orchestral instruments.

There was a small staff room, clearly meant for the former teachers of Hope's Peak.

Down the hall from the Staff room, was a fully stocked Home EC Room. It was filled with a variety of different knives and other various instruments. In addition there were several more freezers, refrigerators, and ovens.

There was a large Internet Cafe with dozens of couches and chairs in the central lounge area. There was a small counter where a Animatronic stood serving coffee and various sweets. In addition there were dozens of separate tiny rooms, that contained computers with webcams attached.

There was another door at the end of the hall that was marked at the Head Master's office. However it was currently locked.

It wasn't the only sealed door however though. There was also a Data Processing room, and two more unmarked locked doors along the end of the hall.

On the opposite hall there was a fairly large Chemistry Lab.

There was a second lab that rested next to it. The Forensics' Lab.

Beside the two labs were Classrooms 4-A and 4-B.

There was a small Movie Theater along that hall, that only seemed capable of a single screening at one time.

At the end of the hall, there was also a fully functional bowling alley.

* * *

 **4:26 P.M Day Thirty-Seven**

 **Fourth Floor**

 **Bowling Alley**

The Bowling Alley wasn't excessively large. It housed approximately six lanes, with each computer being programed to accommodate up to eight players in each lane.

There was a counter with an Animatronic bear standing behind it. Behind the counter were dozens of different sizes of shoes. However instead of numbers, each of the shoe racks had names corresponding to the students. Again Forty-Eight in total.

On the far wall were a number of framed pictures along with a trophy case.

"Tch the further into this fucking place we go, the less and less it seems like a damn school." Fuyuhiko mused as he shoved his hands into his pockets. He slowly approached the framed pictures as his eyes widened slightly. "No fucking shit. More of our past shoved down our god damn throats." The gangster cursed, as he stared at the picture.

Celestia's ruby gaze flickered around the room momentarily, before she approached the shorter boy. She tapped a clawed digit against her chin, as she stared at the collage of photos.

As the baby faced gangster had said, it was a series of photos of most all of them.

They were all wearing six different types of jerseys. It almost looked like a bowling league of sorts.

"This is quite interesting. Yet another picture of what I can presume is the real Hiyoko Saionji." Celestia mused as she tapped her digit against one of the pictures. "There is something about this that's curious though."

"Curious how?" Fuyuhiko asked as he eyed the raven haired girl next to him.

"Well darling think about it for a moment. If this school was under a lock down with just three classes and the principal, where did Kotoko come from?" The Gambler asked as she stared down at the boy next to her.

The Gangster's eyes widened. "Shit I hadn't even thought about that. I think she was only in one picture, but I think that was before the lockdown. So what the hell does it mean?"

Celestia curled her arms around his neck as she rested her chin on his head. "Well darling I can only come to two possibilities. Either Kotoko was somehow smuggled into the school before the lockdown was initiated or afterwards. I think it's more likely the later. Whoever is in control could have lifted the lockdown manually."

"Heh then that means if we can get our hands on those controls, maybe we can do the same thing. We have to be careful though or we might get bumped off next." The boy mused with a frown.

"Fuyu dear. I didn't take you as a coward. The simply fact is we're never going to get out of this place, without knowing the truth. The way our captor continues to dangle these clues in front of us, it almost seems like they're inviting us to solve the mystery. Their dangling everything in front of our faces" Celestia offered a thoughtful expression, as she stared at the photos once more.

The Gangster grumbled. "I'm not fucking afraid. We can snoop around, let's just not do anything stupid alright?" he frowned slightly.

"No unnecessary gambles then darling." Celestia mused softly.

* * *

 **4:50 P.M Day Thirty-Seven**

 **Fourth Floor**

 **Staff Room**

"M-Miu" Fujisaki sputtered as the Inventor playfully pushed him against the wall, before her mouth found his neck. "A-Are you alright?" he stammered softly.

Iruma pulled her lips away, as her chest rose and fell repeatedly.

She slowly pressed her hands against either of Chihiro's cheeks.

"Fuji I just keep thinking this shit could be over tomorrow. Our big fucking plan to escape just crumbled. Whether we make it out of here or not, I don't want to have any damn regrets. You've changed so damn much. I want to be fucking be someone better. You've already helped me Fuji." she offered in breathy voice as her digits ruffled through his hair. "I'm gonna enjoy ever god damn moment I have with you." Miu smirked as she pressed a hand between his legs.

Chihiro's eyes widened as he felt his lips fumbling slightly. "Right here? . Are you sure yo-" the petite boy was cut off as she pressed her index finger against his lips.

"Oh I'm very sure Fuji. Just let me do all the work this time. Miu will take good care of her Fujibear." she offered a mischievous smile as she cupped his cheek.

"R-Right n-now? I-In here? What if someone walks in? T-The camera?" Chihiro's voice was a bit shaky.

The blonde head pulled back as she slipped towards the door, before locking it.

Her lips twitched in amusement as she deftly worked out of her top, before tossing it over the lone camera in the room. "What fucking camera?" Iruma smirked as she stalked back towards the boy.

"Don't think about anything else for a while. It's just you and me. Right now we're the only people in the world. " Miu purred as she allowed her skirt to pool at her feet.

The boy stared at her in wonder as he felt himself losing the battle, with his own self control. "Miu you just can't help yourself can you?"

The Ultimate Inventor offered him a mischievous grin. "Not when you're involved baby. You don't know it yet, but we're going to make some beautiful fucking babies together. When we're not fucking like little rabbits, we'll create shit that will make this fucking world better. Piece by piece." she mused as she slinked forward. She curled her arms around his neck, before she leaned down to steal his lips in a tender kiss. "Chihiro I love you."

Fujisaki leaned up on his toes, as he curled his arms around her waist protectively. "You're such a neurotic mess Miu. You're loud and sometimes just plain rude, but I love you too. If we make it out of this place together, I'll make all the babies you want."

"Careful Fuji. Make a promise like that, and I'll make sure you keep it." Miu offered an impish smile as she kissed the corner of his mouth.

* * *

 **5:12 P.M Day Thirty-Seven**

 **Fourth Floor**

 **Home EC Room**

Kaito whistled as he peered around the room. "Wow Hanamura would have lost his mind, if he'd seen this place. I mean seriously Hope's Peak really didn't skimp on anything did they?"

"Indeed though I suppose it's likely he did see this place in the past. Let's not forget that this isn't the first time we've probably been here." Kirumi mused as she shifted through several of the various appliances. Her gaze flitted over to Kotoko who was sitting in a chair, with Mikan knelt in front of her. "How is she Mikan?"

"Nothing a band-aid can't take care of." Mikan smiled sweetly as she gingerly pressed the adhesive against the girl's knee, before kissing it. "How's that feel Kotoko?" The Nurse asked as she peered up at the pinked haired girl who had tears in her eyes.

"It still hurts a little bit, but I'm use to pain so it's no biggie." The girl said with a weak smile.

"Don't worry I'll take good care of you. I'll spray something on it when we're done here, and make all the pain go away." Tsumiki said as she lightly patted the girl's hand.

"Thank you. I'm sorry for saying mean things about you before. That wasn't me. Well not really." The girl murmured softly, as she stared at the ground.

The Ultimate Nurse shook her head. "I'm sort of use to it. People saying horrible things that is. Really it's okay."

"Jeez you two really are bumming me out. Kotoko you dropped this when you tripped. Pretty sure this big guy needs some attention." Kaito grinned as he held up her stuffed Panda.

"King! Oh he probably needs a Band-Aid too!" The girl huffed as she squeezed the panda tightly.

Kirumi smiled softly as she knelt down next to Mikan. "I'm sure if you ask really nicely, Miss Tsumiki will help King."

"That's true. I'm not a veterinarian but I'll do my very best." Mikan giggled softly as she fished out a second Band-Aid. "Now can you ask him where it hurts?"

The pink haired girl stared down at the stuffed animal a moment, before gesturing at his forehead. "Right here. He busted his head."

"Well this will make him feel all better." Mikan said as she gingerly reached out and fixed the Band-Aid against the stuffed critter's head. "How's that King?"

"Sis is really cool! King feels way better already!" Kotoko exclaimed with an excited expression. "Hey Big Sis can we go eat now? Starring at all this is making me really hungry." Kotoko whined.

"Of course we can honey. You busted your knee pretty bad though, do you think you can walk? Would you like to have Momota or I carry you?" Kirumi asked as she affectionately ruffled the girl's hair.

"No! I want Tsumi to carry me!" The girl exclaimed as she stared at the nurse.

"This kid has us wrapped around her little finger." Momota chuckled to himself.

"You don't mind do you Mikan?" Kirumi asked with a light smile.

"N-No not at all. I'd be more than happy to." Mikan said with a sincere smile.

* * *

 **5:44 P.M Day Thirty-Seven**

 **Fourth Floor**

 **Forensic Lab**

The Ultimate Detective hadn't been surprised to find the Headmaster's Quarter's locked.

However the data processing room and the other rooms were intriguing to her.

What mysteries did this floor hold? Clearly if the Exisals had been present, there had to be something of note.

Her gaze flitted around the room, as she regarded a large microscope. "This is quite a setup."

Saihara chuckled slightly as he continued to study some the various equipment strewn around the room. "No doubt about that Kiri. Dusting for fingerprints won't even scratch the surface compared to his. With this Lab there's no reason why we can't test DNA found at a scene."

Harukawa sighed as she folded her arms. "Which would be all well and good, but we're usually only afforded approximately an hour for investigations. That doesn't leave much time for many of these tests."

"Perhaps but if we're quick enough it may give us enough time for some basic tests. It's certainly still a useful tool and hopefully a deterrent in the future." Kyoko said as she pulled up a desk drawer, before she began thumbing through files stored there.

"Hehe still fighting the good fight? Just wasting your time. People are gonna die. There's no avoiding that." Kokichi said from the doorway as he eyed the trio. "Still this kind of sucks. Who wants to suck all the suspense out of a case?" Ouma pouted.

Saihara shook his head. "I know this might be surprising, but we're not accounting for your entertainment."

The Ultimate Assassin's eyes narrowed. "Quite. However it is good that you're here Ouma. There's a conversation you brought up this morning with Kyoko and I. I think we should continue it. What better place for us to test it, than this lab?"

"What are you talking about Maki?" Shuichi asked with a confused expression.

"Kokichi made a rather interesting claim this morning. One that might be worth verifying." Kirigiri mused as she eyed the short statured boy.

Ouma offered an impish smirk, before raising a finger to his lips. "It's nothing to worry yourself about Shuichi. Tell you girls what, I'll cooperate. However that comes with a condition."

"Condition?" Maki questioned as she narrowed her eyes. "You're not precisely in the place to make demands."

"Oh but I think I am. You see I confiscated something from Tsumugi's room after her death. It's called the Monopad. It contains juicy information about everyone and I mean it's some detailed stuff too. Wonder why Shirogane was so good at blackmailing people? It's because she had all of that at her disposal. It contains every little dark secret everyone here holds. It makes Monokuma's motive look like child's play. Keep what I told you to yourself, or I'll start revealing those secrets one by one."

"You think it wise to threaten an Assassin?" Harukawa asked as her eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Of course not! But if you kill me it only proves my point along with pushing the game closer to the end. Just remember loose lips sink ships. Even if you don't have anymore skeleton's in your closet, believe me others do. With the right leverage Monokuma won't even need to introduce his own motive." Kokichi grinned.

"You're playing a dangerous game Ouma. Are you sure you want to go down this path?" Kiri asked as her brow furrowed.

"Who said it was a game? We're getting close to the end. It's time to play for keeps." Kokichi offered a devious smile.

* * *

 **6:19 P.M Day Thirty-Seven**

 **Fourth Floor**

 **Internet Café**

Nanami peered around the expansive Café, with a look of delight in her eyes. "This is so familiar! I know I shouldn't be so excited, but seeing all of this takes me back."

Asahina offered a faint smile as she against one of the large leather sofas. "You spend a lot of time in internet cafes Chiaki?"

"Oh yes! The internet at home use to be horrible. I'd go to a café to play one of my favorite MMORPGs. That's how I got so big into online gaming." she mused with a light smile.

"What's a MMORPG?" Asahina asked with a confused expression.

Naegi laughed at swimmer's reaction, as he leaned against the couch. "It stands for Massive Multiplayer Online Roleplaying Game. Though it's shortened to MMORPG."

"Heh sort of a sport junkie so I don't know a lot about video games. Please don't hold that against me guys!" Aoi stuck her tongue out slightly.

"That's quite alright Miss Asahina. The Professor was also big into games, however try as I might I was just plain horrible at them." Keebo admitted with a sheepish expression.

Chiaki laughed softly. "It's not about being good or bad at games. As long as you enjoy yourself, that's what really matters. It's one of those things that can bring people together."

"Unfortunately you're not going to be gaming online anytime soon. The computers in each of the private rooms are connected, but the internet is cut off. No doubt Monokuma's doing." Mukuro said as she walked out of the backrooms, and back into the cafe's lounge.

"Heh I guess it would be too much to hope that Monokuma would goof up now huh?" Naegi offered a halfhearted smile.

"Yeah but I did notice something strange. There are webcams connected to each of the computers, from what I could that seems to have been done recently. As for why? I can only guess at this point." The Soldier mused softly.

"Whatever it is. Whatever happens next, we'll fight through it. Sakura gave everything so we could keep moving forward. We owe to her and everyone else, to keep fighting." Asahina said softly a she rested a hand upon the swell of her belly.

* * *

 **7:15 P.M Day Thirty-Seven**

 **Fourth Floor**

 **Chemistry Lab**

The Lab consisted of multiple tables. They were equipped with Bunsen burners, goggles, and a variety of other utensils.

Numerous textbooks could been scattered around the tables.

There were multiple diagrams and charts strewn around the room. Most detailing different elements and various compounds.

A large series of cabinets was situated along the far wall. Each containing more poisons, along with a variety of reagents, and health supplements.

Much like the rest of the school iron plates were fixed across each of the windows.

Byakuya paced through the lab with a scrutinizing gaze.

He quietly flipped open one of the textbooks his eyes widening slightly as he regarded his own penmanship scrawled neatly at the front of the book. Then there was little doubt anymore.

Any reservations he had were now gone.

The photos and everything up until now was entirely legitimate.

It did however raise further questions. What was the mastermind's endgame?

Surely if they wanted to contain the truth they wouldn't have carelessly left so much lying about.

It was as if they were being fed piece by piece the truth.

The Heir was certain however that as with every sequence before hand, each step forward would require more blood.

Each Motive would likely become more difficult than the last.

 _ **"Penny for your thought Richie Rich?"**_ A voice asked behind the Heir.

Togami scowled as he turned around to level a look upon the dual toned bear. "What precisely do you want now? Your very presence is an insult."

 _ **"Woah Woah Woah. You kiddos are so gosh darn rude. You talk to your family like that? Guess you can't anymore. Unless you've got a shovel."**_ he snorted out loud as he watched Byakuya's eyes widen in horror.

"What a vicious slander. I'll have you know that the Togami name is the Alpha and Omega. I will not listen to such vulgar tripe." The blonde growled as he clenched his fists.

Monokuma raised a paw to his mouth to stifle a giggle. _**"Well hate to break to you, but the Omega happened a year ago. Face it kiddo your name means squat now. Your basically an orphan with a nice suit."** _

"I will not be deceived by your fallacies. I swear on my good name you will regret the day you crossed the name Togami." The Heir jabbed his finger at the bear.

 _ **"Yeah whatever bub. I'm feeling like a pretty generous soul though. So I'll come clean about something. Not every member of your precious family is dead. In fact you could say I've got a close eye on your sister, Shinobu and your old butler. And just one more thing for fun, consider that as a small hint towards the next motive. "** _he grinned widely.

Togami took an uneven breath, as his unflinching stare still bore into the bear. "What do you have planned Monokuma?"

The bear laughed raucously. _ **"Come on. I gave you a hint. Now why don't you enjoy the down time for all your friends?"**_ he snickered. _**"Oh that's right you don't really have any do you? Unless you can't your little maid. Eh don't blame you there, I sort of like the cut of your gib. You make things more interesting for this bear."** _Monokuma snorted as he walked out of the room.

* * *

 **8:15 P.M Day Sixteen**

 **Fourth Floor**

 **Movie Theater-Concession Stand**

The small movie theater was divided up into a few separate rooms.

There was single theater room for screenings, a stairwell that connected to the film room that contained the projector and numerous other rolls of film. In addition there were bathrooms for both genders. Beyond that there was a concession stand to buy tickets, popcorn, and a variety of other snacks. There were also a couple of other of odd items for sale behind the concession stand.

Namely a strange looking hangman's sack and a large monokuma plushie.

"Ya know if it weren't for all the death and sadistic bears, this place wouldn't be half bad." Kazuichi mused as he peered around the room for a moment.

Ryoko quietly regarded one of the movie posters.

"Hey Ryoko are you alright?" Kazuichi asked quietly as he approached the blonde.

The Amnesiac blinked as she regarded the mechanic with a tired smile. "Sorry Soda. I just feel exhausted even after resting. My mind is elsewhere." she placed a hand over her chest. "I keep having these horrid dreams. I think they're about the other me. Junko Enoshima. I had hoped that she would never return. That I could simply start over as Ryoko. I keep waking up expecting to find myself as a completely different person."

Kazuichi rolled his jaw a moment, before finding his voice. "Hey don't think like that. Of course you can be Ryoko! That stuff in your head is just doubt. That bear is trying to mess with you."

The red head shook her head. "Soda don't you understand? I'm to blame for so much suffering. This entire game began with me. Maybe it would be for the best if I took Sakura's example myself."

The Ultimate Mechanic stepped forward, before promptly grabbing her hand. "That's not true at all! Junko Enoshima and Ryoko Otonashi are two different people. Maybe she was the worst person in history, but that's not who you are. That's not who you have to be. I don't see you like that at all."

"Soda you're such an idiot." Ryoko breathed, before she leaned forward, and gently pressed her mouth against his. "But you're my idiot now. So I guess I'm stuck with you."

Kazuichi was slowly snapped back to reality.

He blinked once.

Twice.

Three times before his brain finally caught up with him.

The gesture had only lasted a couple of seconds, and yet it fried his brain entirely.

The Mechanic stared at her for the longest moment, before he reached up to pinch himself.

Nope he wasn't dreaming like usual. That really just happened.

"Soda say something. You're not suppose to leave a girl hanging like that." She huffed.

Kazuichi let out a halfhearted chuckle. "Sorry I just thought I was dreaming. A guy like me isn't use to being so lucky. I thought maybe I was still asleep."

The red head rolled her eyes, before playfully swatting his chest. "You have to stop being so hard on yourself. You were so cool a second ago, when you grabbed my hand. Be bold Kazuichi. I know you have it in you."

* * *

 **24 Survivors Remain**

* * *

 ***AN*** ** _So I want to take a second to ask all of you a couple of questions._**

 ** _For one I'm curious how many survivors you anticipate surviving at the end of this? '_**

 ** _Secondly would any of you be interested in a sequel fic exploring a future generation in the same AU? I have some ideas floating around, but I wanted to gauge your thoughts before committing to it. It would be based heavily on the children of the survivors along with some other OC's. Love to hear your thoughts in the reviews. Thanks!_**

 ** _Also finally I have submitted my very first SYOC fanfic in this setting. It will be connected to this universe by the way. If you're interested and would like to be a part of it, please check it out!_**

 **Natsukumo1000**

 _Komaeda's luck really is insane. I watched the Despair side of Danganronpa 3 again recently and it's just nuts._

 **HoppsHungerfan **

_Jeez when you put it into perspective that's one heck of a body count. I wonder what everyone's survivor predictions may ultimately I think it's important that the survivors feel like they were in the minority. Don't get me wrong I don't enjoy killing people, but without that cycle of hope/despair this series rarely works._

 **doomqwer**

 _Fucking with heads is my specialty. =)_

 **Ronin Warriors Fanatic**

 _Ooooh! I can't wait to read that. Honestly I started this and my original fic because I couldn't find the compilation fic I was looking for. I wish you the best and I'm excited to read it!_

 **LolaRose-347**

 _Haha don't you worry I'm going to address the elephant in the room that is Nagito with a gun. xD_

 **Emissary**

 _Oh well thank you! I don't like making people cry, but I'm glad it could move you._

 **Monokenny and Benji**

 _I've been meaning to watch that on VRV._

 **K8wolfx**

 _Yeah tried to make things a bit more convoluted, but in the end it was a suicide. And this is opening up to the fourth floor not the fifth. ;)_

 **Dinodude8000**

 _Yeah I love Oogami, but she has such a great potential as a noble sacrifice character. The one that serves to push everyone forward. It was one of the best moments of DR1 in my opinion._

 **Wintersmith23**

 _I'll likely reference it at some point with the Future Foundation. I'm still deciding if I'm going to simply reference it or explore that novel's contents further._

 **Izaya Orihara 101101**

 _Yeah for me if Sakura had to die, it had to be meaningful. She had to leave something behind to push the others forward. Her legacy was important to me._

 **Luckenhaft**

 _I don't know if I laughed harder at the pink haired goober or the return of the Scrum Debate-Chan. I read your review several times throughout the day and just kept laughing at those lines._

 **ToonGuy**

 _That's what makes things a lot more interesting. With the usual suspects vanishing, it makes guessing the next killer a much harder task. We're about to get to the deep cuts my friend so strap in._

 **UltimateGaymer**

 _Byakuya's hair was wet because he'd been not only nervous, but running. He was hurriedly searching rooms, before the announcement went off. Also Mukuro's present went missing the morning after it arrived. As if it never existed. ;) Also RIP Oogami. You will be missed!_

 **Fee5H**

 _I can certainly say I've had these arcs/deaths planned for some time. I find it makes it much easier to reference and hint at future events if you have them mapped out to a degree xD_

 **ghostface4**

 _How many do you think will survive?_

 **The Kobold Necromancer**

 _I'm glad you enjoyed it! I really wanted to capture the noble sacrifice aspect of Oogami from the series. I could never see her as a murderer and her being killed would have felt like a misfire. I wanted her to leave everyone with something positive instead of negative. In a way even though she died she still defied Monokuma's will._

 **YumiStar**

 _GOOOD GOOOD! Feel all the stuff! Muahahaha_


	95. Chapter 95: Unity

**"AN* YARR BEWARE! A LEMON BE ABOUND IN THIS CHAPTER. IF BOOTY OFFEND YE, THEN LOOK AWAY!* (WORST PIRATE EVER)**

 **Chapter 95: Unity**

 **8:37 P.M Day Thirty-Seven**

 **Fourth Floor**

 **Music Room**

The Music Room contained a full compliment of orchestral instruments, along with a series of electric and acoustic guitar, drums, keyboards, and perhaps most impressively a massive Grand Piano. It was far more ornate than the one found in the ballroom.

The Ultimate Pianist sat at the Piano with a faint smile on her face. She reached out before delicately striking a key, she savored the note that resonated.

"I'm not surprised to find you in here of all places." Nagito said as she approached the piano, before leaning against it.

"Nagito." Kaede said quietly as she lowered her head. "I didn't hear you come in."

"Of course not. Music takes you to another world entirely. There's such light in your eyes when you play. I'm sorry for interrupting you. I know you must hate me for everything I've done." The White haired teen mused as he pressed a hand against his chest.

"You're wrong. I don't hate you. It hurts me, and I'm disappointed in you. However I don't hate you. Even if what you're doing is wrong, I still believe that you're trying to do what's right in your own way." The Pianist smiled sadly.

A mirthless chuckle escaped the boy. "You know I had intended to try and do things differently. To see if my actions were unnecessary. However Himiko's death proved to me that the closer I got the rest of you, the more dangerous it was."

"Komaeda you didn't have anything to do with her death. Why do you blame yourself for that?" Kaede asked as she shook her head.

"I was trying to help her find her staff. I don't know why but she really trusted me. Before I knew it, I found myself enjoying being part of a group. If I hadn't been as close, perhaps she would have not been afflicted by my luck." Nagito said quietly.

Kaede reached out and hesitantly patted the boy's hand. "You can't always put everything in life on Luck. There are others things. Besides we never did find out who lured Himiko out that night. I know it wasn't Teruteru's idea. I guess the best guess is Shirogane. It would seem to fit everything else."

"You're wrong you know. It wasn't her. Don't breathe a word of this, but it was Ouma." Nagito said quietly as his eyes narrowed slightly.

"Then his secret. His regret?" Kaede breathed softly as her eyes widened.

"His role within this game. He is playing this game in his own way, but regardless of his feelings he will do whatever it takes. Do not underestimate him." Komaeda said as he straightened. "I've wasted enough of your time. I should go."

"Wait Nagito. Why? Why tell me all of that?" Kaede asked as she grasped at his jacket sleeve.

"Because I believe in your hope. I don't want to see it snuffed out. That would be a tragedy." The boy said, before he pulled away, before stalking out of the room. Leaving a very confused girl in his wake.

* * *

 **9** **:02 P.M Day Thirty-Seven**

 **First Floor**

 **Bath House**

"Why precisely are we all here?" Togami asked as his gaze flitted around the packed room.

The Ultimate Gamer let out a small sigh as she removed Usami from her backpack, before setting her on the nearby bench. "Because I for one don't want Sakura's sacrifice to be in vain. She wanted all of us to work together. For all of us to escape this nightmare. We can't do that if we all continue to keep secrets from one another." She said.

"Nanami is right. Monokuma keeps using our past and secrets as weapons. He expects our paranoia and fear to turn us against one another. That's why it's important now more than ever that we come together." Makoto added.

"The notion of cooperation is all well and good, but clearly we still don't trust one another. Byakuya has breached our privacy due to his obsession and paranoia. Furthermore let's not forget that Fujisaki has apparently created AI that can break through our electronic locks. If Togami could steal that tech it proves that it's too dangerous. You want me to have any kind of trust? Destroy that tech first." Maki said as her eyes narrowed slightly.

"Now hold the fuck up. Fuji made that tech to help us against the damn bear, and to get out of this fucking place."Miu scowled at the Assassin.

"Yeah and that's been really damn helpful so far. I hate to sound like fucking Nagito, but the shithead behind this isn't going to be fucked with. We fuck with his rules and he'll push back ten times harder." Fuyuhiko frowned as he folded his arms.

"I don't know man. I mean we did sort of get a victory out of all this mess. Those damn mechs are gone right? No way Monokuma saw that shit coming." Kazuichi mused as he leaned against one of the lockers.

"Soda is right. Monokuma was definitely caught off guard by that. However I have to say I don't much like the idea of someone begin able to enter our rooms at will. It presents a constant danger." Ryoko said with a thoughtful expression.

"Guys you have to believe me, I would never abuse my tech like that." Fujisaki spoke up. "Like Miu said, I just wanted to help us find a way out of this place."

"Fujisaki I don't think many of us suspect you personally have any ill intent. However from Togami's shenanigans, I think it's proven how easily that technology can fall into the wrong hands. It also presents a risk to those of whom possess it." Celestia mused from the bench she sat on.

"It seems in the end this all circles back to trust. Some of you are clearly uncomfortable with the notion of others possessing tech like this." Kyoko said as she held up her handbook before flipping it on revealing Counterpart's avatar.

"Whoa! That's so cool is that Ryoma?" Kotoko exclaimed as she crossed the room, before peering at the avatar.

"Heh my designation is Counterpart, but you can call me whatever you like kid." The Synthetic voice responded.

"It sounds just like him." Mikan mused in wonder as she pressed a hand against her chest.

"And yet another AI. Just how many did you create Fujisaki? Anymore running around we should know about?" Ouma asked as he folded his hands behind his head.

"I only created Alter Ego, Doppelganger, and Counterpart. Please everyone I can understand your concern, but if used right they could save lives." Chihiro said.

"I believe you said it quite well. If used right. I could honestly care one way or another, but I do enjoy seeing everyone trying to work together. In the interest of transparency, I believe I should relinquish this." Nagito said as he took several strides forward, before sitting the revolver on an empty bench.

"Shit with everything that happened this morning, we totally left Komaeda running around with a loaded gun." Kaito groaned as he rubbed at his face.

"But he's turning it over now. That's what's important right?" Kaede asked quietly as she peered around the room.

"No the question is what we do about these AI and the gun? All could be dangerous in the wrong hands, but useful tools if used properly." Mukuro mused.

"I for one cannot condone any harm against an AI. I find it quite disturbing anyone could even consider it a possibility. Regardless of how they were created, they are a form of intelligence." Keebo spoke up with a serious expression. "As for the gun? I believe we should dispose of that immediately. We cannot rely on that to beat the Mastermind, and the longer it remains in our possession the greater threat it poses."

Asahina peered around the room a moment, before finding her voice. "Sakura didn't sacrifice herself, so that we would be at each other's throats. She wanted to bring us together, not tear us apart. I think we should decide things as a group from now on. Just like we would in a trial. We can make the big decisions together, instead of keeping everything to ourselves."

"That's not a bad idea at all. Leave things like this to a democratic vote. Everyone gets a voice." Shuichi mused as he rested his hand against his chin. "Heh I'm sure Kiyotaka would have appreciated this."

The Ultimate Gymnast who'd been unusually quiet finally spoke up. "So let's do this already. Figure out what we're gonna do. I'm still exhausted." she muttered as she shut her eyes, before laying back against one of the long benches.

Hinata took a deep breath as he stood up. "Well before we make any decisions. It's about time we put all the cards on the table." he said before settling his gaze on a certain stuffed rabbit. "Usami you can stop playing possum now."

"What the fuck are you talking about? The stuffed animal?" Fuyuhiko asked with a bewildered expression.

One of the rabbit's ears twitched, before she suddenly sprang to her feet. _**"That's right, I am a squeezably soft stuffed animal. Magical Miracle Girl Usami! Though you can just call me Usami. I'm here to help. Nice to meet you all!"** _The rabbit exclaimed jubilantly earning a variety of reactions.

"Kirumi did you put something weird in our dinner? There's no freaking way this is real." Kazuichi muttered as he rubbed at his eyes.

"I did nothing of the sort Soda. I believe this is indeed real." The Maid said with a stunned expression.

"So Adorbs!" Kotoko exclaimed as she bounded forward, before picking up the stuffed animal and squeezing it tightly.

 _ **"Y-you're crushing me little miss."**_ The rabbit wheezed.

"I know that stuffed talking animals shouldn't surprise me at this point, but that thing was alive this whole time?" Kaito shook his head before chuckling halfheartedly.

"Yes Usami is quite good at playing dead. She startled us at first too." Mikan mused quietly as she laced her hands.

"The greater question is what this thing is? How do we know it isn't cooperating with Monokuma. They don't seem very different to me." Byakuya frowned as he crossed his arms.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I actually agree with you for a change. It seems more than a little convenient something like you would exist and have no connection to Monokuma." Maki said with a frown.

Usami offered an indignant look as she finally squirmed free of Kotoko's grasp. She jabbed a paw towards Togami and Maki _ **. "That is a cruel thing to say! I am nothing like that big bully. I was created to help you all."**_

"If that's actually true, then who created you? And how can you possibly help us?" Ryoko asked with a doubtful expression.

The rabbit shuffled uncomfortably. _**"I must apologize for not being entirely honest with everyone up until now. Now that you're all here, I see no point in anymore secrets. I want you to know Usami is on your side."**_ she said as she paced back and forth a moment. _**"My creators were Miu Iruma and Chihiro Fujisaki."**_

The Ultimate Inventor pointed at herself. "Wait I did what now? Pretty sure I'd remember making a walking talking rabbit with Fuji. That shit's not ringing any bells."

"Wait you must mean before the Killing Game started right?" Chihiro suggested as he eyed the rabbit.

 _ **"Right you are!"**_ Usami chirped in response.

"Another AI. Seriously just how many of these things have you created?" Ouma muttered.

"Kokichi that is offensive to all AI. Please be more considerate." Keebo frowned.

"Getting back on topic. Why did the Pre-Amnesia Miu and Chihiro create you?" Kyoko asked as she stared at the rabbit.

Usami's expression became much more serious. _ **"For a long time it seemed as if the lockdown had been a success. However somehow despair had managed to infiltrate these once hallowed halls. My creators had become fast friends following the lockdown. The Principal went missing one day and things were thrown into chaos. I was created as a countermeasure. I don't have all of my creators memories, but I was placed in the prize corner to avoid being noticed. Shortly there after all of you were captured."**_

The Ultimate Soldier rolled her jaw as she spoke up. "It's how it all began. You all want the truth? Junko started using gas through the filtration sytem to subdue everyone. I was the one who collected everyone, before your memories were wiped."

"Kuro you were that involved?" Aoi asked with a horrified expression.

"Tch see this is precisely why I can't trust most of you." Togami scowled as he reached forward and picked up the revolver, before pointing it at Mukuro. "All of this is your fault. If it wasn't for this damn game, I wouldn't hesitate. You may not be the Mastermind, but you are every bit as guilty in my mind."

Makoto swiftly moved forward putting himself in between Togami and Ikusaba. "Enough Byakuya. She's made mistakes. She's trying to atone for them, put the gun down."

"And why should I Naegi? How many innocent people would still be alive if she'd grown a conscious sooner? Why does she deserve a second chance? As much as it upsets me I cannot blame Otonashi because she doesn't even remember who she is, and by comparison Celestia's crimes are negligible. She however had a hand in all of our suffering." Togami's arm shook as his jaw clenched. "My people. Most of my family is gone, and I can't even remember how it happened. You took all of that from me."

"Byakuya please. This isn't the way. This isn't how you honor your family." Kirumi said as she gingerly stepped forward. Her hand reaching out to slowly lower his arm.

The Ultimate Heir squeezed his eyes shut a moment, as the revolver clattered to the ground.

"I'm gonna fucking turn in. It's been a long day, and it's still not over." Owari sighed as she stalked out of the room without another word.

Asahina took a steadying breathing as she kissed Naegi on the cheek. "I'm going to make sure she's alright." she said, before following after the gymnast.

Kyoko released a held in breath as she wordlessly stepped forward, and picked up the revolver off the ground. "I'm going to dispose of this permanently. We can finish this conversation another time. Now isn't the time." she said with a sense of finality as she turned towards the door.

* * *

 **9:18 P.M Day Thirty-Seven**

 **First Floor**

 **Incinerator Room**

"It's hard to believe Oogami was here not too long ago." Kaede murmured quietly as she stared at the now spotless floor surrounding the Incinerator.

"You both didn't have to come if you don't feel comfortable being here." Kyoko said as she eyed the pair a moment, before pulling out the revolver. She emptied the five bullets out of the chamber.

"We'll be find Kiri. Call us paranoid, but the last time someone ran off with that gun it didn't end well. Besides this way no one can question it being gone." Shuichi mused.

The Lavender haired girl nodded her head slightly. "I suppose that is a valid point. The last thing any of us need is anymore paranoia or suspicion." she said as she tossed the revolver into the machine, before turning it on.

"Sakura's sacrifice should bring us together, not tear us a part. I know he lost it back there, but I think Byakuya will even come around." Kaede mused with a thoughtful expression.

"Hmph you do seem to see the world with a glass half full. You're not unlike Naegi in that regard." Kyoko smiled slightly as the heat of the incinerator began to lick the cold metal of the revolver.

"I know this isn't the best time to bring this up, but we need to keep our eyes open. That thing we saw back there might be useful, but someone in our midst is up to something. Keebo was definitely attacked earlier." Shuichi said quietly.

"I'm just glad that he seems to be alright." The Pianist mused softly to herself.

"Yes though it might not remain an insolated incident. Shuichi's right. We'll keep our eyes open, but right now everyone needs a chance to catch their breath. I am use to seeing horrible things, I don't have all my memories but I know that. However not all of us are wired the same way. Everyone has a breaking point." Kiri mused as she stared into the flames.

* * *

 **9** **:30 P.M Day Thirty-Seven**

 **First Floor**

 **Hallway**

Chiaki and Mikan found themselves standing outside of Hajime's door.

"Miki are you sure you're ready?" Nanami asked in a somewhat timid manner, as she peered over at the girl next to her.

Mikan felt her face heat up slightly, as she fidgeted slightly with her fingers. "Y-Yes or well as much as I can be. I just know that I don't want to have any regrets. Not after everything that happened today. W-What about you Nami?" she asked nervously as she peered down at the pink haired girl.

The Ultimate Gamer felt her lower lip curl inward slightly. "I'm not sure. I do know that if Hajime disappears on us again or if something happens, I don't want any regrets either. I want all of us to be together at least one time. So we'll have that precious memory together." The shorter girl leaned against the Nurse, before curling an arm around her waist.

"I-I feel the same way." The Nurse stammered slightly, as she squeezed the other girl affectionately. "Hopefully Hajime doesn't faint on us for being so sudden."

"Least not until we're done with him." Chiaki offered a somewhat mischievous grin, causing Mikan's eyes to widen as she blushed.

"N-Nami. T-That's so." Tsumiki was cut short as Nanami pressed her index finger against the Nurse's lips.

"Miki! Save some blushing from Hajime. I know he loves that too." Chiaki offered a bright smile, she erupted into another fit of giggles as the Nurse's face turned crimson.

* * *

 **9** **:34 P.M Day Thirty-Seven**

 **Towa City**

 **Towa Building**

"Miss Towa we still haven't had any luck finding the escapees. Even upon threats of death and starvation, I was unable to motivate them enough to find our little lambs." Chisa sighed as she walked around the desk where Monaca was seated, before starring at the skyline. "Though I do have a small bit of good news."

The green haired girl offered a fake smile. "What have you decided to finally vacate Monaca's Sanctuary?"

"Not quite. However I think the two pieces of information I have, will cheer you right up." The Homeroom Teacher exclaimed as she ruffled the girl's hair. "Horizon's launch was a success. The Future Foundation was too busy worrying about us to interfere. Of course they're in no position to do anything about it. The Class of 80 was completely secured!"

Monaca's smirked deviously. "So Big Sis's next game is in motion. You know none of that would have been possible without the Towa group's resources."

"Yes of course. Your efforts are always appreciated. The bigger pay off is knowing that no matter how this games ends, that Despair will only continue to flourish. Now that will really pull in some big ratings." Chisa laughed in a manic manner, as her once vivid green eyes were now a blood red tint.

"Hmph I wish sis had put me in charge of that. Oh well. You said you had something else?" Monaca mused as she rolled several feet forward to stare out into the illuminated city streets.

"Mhmm and I think this will really make your day." Chisa purred as she slinked forward, before bending low as she pressed her lips against the girl's ear.

"We found Taiji." She whispered in a low manner.

A sickly sweet smile flitted across the girl's lips. "Wonderful. I can't wait to see my big brother again. We have a lot of catching up to do."

* * *

 **9:41 P.M Day Thirty-Seven**

 **First Floor**

 **Dormitories**

Hajime allowed a soft sigh to escape his lips, as he pressed his palms flush against the bathroom mirror. A single red and green eye stared back at him. It was a sign that Izuru remained an ever constant threat. However for the time being at least, he felt like himself. Though he had noticed several other differences. His mind was sharper along with his reflexes. With Akane he'd even noticed his strength seemed far beyond what it should be.

He shook his head slightly a faint amused smile teased his face. They'd tried to be quiet, but he could hear them in the bedroom. What exactly were they up to? Maybe after the trying day they didn't want to be left alone either.

A dry chuckle escaped the teen's throat. Honestly he couldn't blame them, anymore then he could blame Akane. His brow furrowed slightly. He hadn't intended for it to happen, but he'd become fond of the Gymnast. He'd have to either bury those thoughts or at least acknowledge it. _'Just not tonight. I need one night of peace.'_

Hinata lightly secured the towel around his waist, before he pushed open the bathroom door.

"N-Nami." Tsumiki soft voice hitched slightly, before being muffled.

It was then that Hajime's mouth fell unceremoniously open.

As he had thought, sure enough Chiaki and Mikan were in his room. Though he never expected to find them in such a interesting position, both adorned in schoolgirl outfits.

Nanami had Mikan pinned against the bed. Her hands laced with the Nurse's, as her mouth was melded greedily against the other girl's lips. It was far from experimentation either. The boy could see playful bite marks already coloring Mikan's pale neck.

Hajime had noticed the pair had become closer. Though he had no idea just how close. Their ménage à trois clearly wasn't limited to their feelings with him. If there was indeed an alter life, he was certain that Hanamura was rejoicing at the scene. Hinata for his part couldn't help, but felt himself engrossed with the display as well. Despite himself he couldn't help, but feel his hormones betraying him. The towel around his waist, became increasing more uncomfortable.

Chiaki finally broke her lip lock with Mikan, as she offered one final nip as she suckled the nurse's lower lip. The act caused Tsumiki to illicit a soft whimper. Nanami pulled back slowly as sat up. Though she still remained on top of Mikan. Her legs furled around the nurse's generous hips. "Miki I think he finally noticed us." Nanami offered an impish look, as she peered back over her shoulder at Hajime.

"H-Hello Hajime. I hope you had a nice shower."Mikan mumbled with a heavy blush staining her lovely face. She tilted her head slightly to gaze past Nanami and at Hinata.

The boy in question looked uncharacteristically embarrassed. "It was nice. I would have cut it short though if I knew what you two were doing out here." he chuckled softly as his gaze flickered between each of them. "What are you both up to?" His mouth twitched slightly in amusement, as he folded his arms.

"Mm you could say we were preparing for you. You're not gonna leave us hanging are you Hajime?" Chiaki playfully stuck out her tongue.

Hajime felt himself drifting forward towards the bed. His hand lightly scratching along his jawline. "You both want to right now? like this?"

Chiaki slowly uncurled herself from Mikan's lap, as she grasped the other girl's hand as she pulled her into a sitting position as well. "After everything that's happened. What might still happen, we decided that we don't want to wait any longer."

Mikan nodded softly as she rested her head against the gamer's shoulder. Her eyes staring endearingly at Hajime. "We don't ever want to lose you Hajime. We'll always keep fighting to hold onto you." she offered quietly as her lower lip quivered slightly. "But if the day comes that you disappear or something happens to one or all of us, we don't want to have any regrets. If tomorrow never comes, we just want three of us to have this moment together. If that's what Hajime wants too?"

The Reserve Course student felt a genuine smile pulled at his tired features, as he took a seat on the bed beside the two beauties. "Hajime definitely wants that. If both of you are sure this is what you want, I'll do my very best." he said as he offered them a warm expression. "Who knows, maybe if I do disappear something like this might bring me back home." he mused quietly before he swallowed. "So where do we start?"

Mikan and Nanami exchanged a look, before mischievous expressions spread across their features.

* * *

 ***MAJOR LEMON AHEAD AND I MEAN IT'S EXPLICIT. SKIP FORWARD TO THE NEXT SCENE IF YOU'RE NOT COMFORTABLE WITH SUCH MATERIAL!***

 ***BEGIN LEMON***

"Towel." the both said in unison as they wrenched the article from the boy's waist. Leaving him fully exposed to them.

"G-Girls." Hajime felt mortified, as he watched the pair scrutinize him so intensely.

Nanami light pink eyes stared in wonder. "Are all boys this big?" she asked as she curiously reached out. Her small hand trying to curl around his girth. Though she couldn't quite manage the task.

"Aki." Hajime shuddered softly, as he felt her soft hand gripping his erect member.

Mikan was flushed a deep red color, before she began to shake her head vigorously. "N-No. Hajime is well above average. Also it's rather thick.." she mused as she inched closer across the bed, before she hesitantly reached out to trace her hand against his length as well. "Does that feel good Hajime?" The Nurse asked as a hint of mischief danced in her eyes.

This caused the boy to stifle another audible gasp as he looked between the pair. He would be lying, if he didn't feel his pride swell a bit at their reactions. He only hoped he could satisfy their expectations. "You two look at it, of course that feels good." Hinata groaned.

Nanami traded a glance with Mikan before giggling. "Miki can I try first? I know in a lot of mature anime guys like this a lot." she mused as her hand began to work it's way up and down Hajime's length.

The Nurse regarded the other girl with a tender expression a moment, before she leaned over. Mikan gently melded her lips against Chiaki's in a heated exchange. The gesture lasted for a few seconds, before the nurse pulled back. A hint of pink staining her cheeks. "You don't have to ask Nami. I'll find other ways to keep Hajime busy." she smiled wickedly.

The Reserve Course student stared in wonder between the pair. _'I don't think I'll ever get tired of watching them do that.'_ he mused to himself, before he quirked a single brow. "Ladies what are you planning?"

"Only good things I promise." Chiaki chirped happily as she suddenly bowed her head. Without warning her soft pink lips began to envelop the head of Hajime's length.

Hinata felt his breath catch. "Aki...Oh my god." he said in a throaty voice as his eyes shut for a moment. Her soft lips and gentle suckling made every nerve in his lower body feel like it was on fire. He snapped his heterochromatic eyes open once more, as he felt a pressure on his stomach and a hand pressed flush against his chest. The boy stared wide eyed a moment at Mikan. Her soft silky legs were spread on either side of him, her skirt was hiked higher than usual giving a lovely view of her creamy silken thigh on one side and a series of burns that riddled her opposite leg. Nevertheless it didn't detract from her beauty. She was finally embracing herself. Her hand pressed a bit harder against his chest as her supple lips pursed into a smile.

"We're going to take good care of you tonight Hajime. We love you." she breathed as she leaned forward stealing his mouth with hers in another confident gesture. Then without anymore warning, she pressed him backwards against the bed.

Chiaki lightly pressed her small hand against Hajime's thighs, as her lips continued to suckle against the boy's girth. After a few moments she'd began to experimentally take more of him into her mouth. Her head began to slowly bob up and down as she continued to suckle against his thickness. Her fingernails lightly digging his thighs as she started to grow more accustomed to the ritual.

As Hajime fell back against the bed, he couldn't fight the urge to buck forward. His hips working against Chiaki's mouth.

He looked up a look of hunger settling into his eyes as his hand slowly traced upwards. His hands moving up along Mikan's soft creamy thighs, before he slipped his hands beneath her skirt. His digits lightly digging into her wide hips. "I love you both. If I can help it...none of us are gonna be able to leave the bed in the morning." he chuckled his fingers slowly curling around the waistband of the nurse's cotton panties. "I don't think you'll need these Mimi." his voice was uneven from Nanami's ministrations.

"H-Hajime?" The Nurse squeaked softly, as she saw the faintest glimmer of mischief in the boy's dual toned eyes. There was the briefest of pauses, before a ripping sound could be heard as the boy yanked the torn fabric away.

A crimson blush stained Tsumiki's entire face, as she frantically grasped at her skirt.

Hajime smirked as he slowly traced his hand up her bare thigh. "You don't have to be so nervous Mimi." his voiced was deep as another shudder rocked his body as he felt one Chiaki's hand grip the base of his manhood as her motions became quicker. Her warm wet mouth caused him to tense up as he felt himself on the edge of release. He gently rested his bare palm between Mikan's thighs. He slowly curled his digits, his fingers gently teasing her folds. He'd ever so slightly hook his thumb as he pressed it against her clit.

A whimper escaped the purple haired beauty's lips as her shapely thighs quivered a bit. The pressure, the sensation of his digits against her most intimate of areas caused her breathing to hitch as she felt her stomach beginning to do flips. "O-Oh Hajime." she whimpered as she lightly bit at her lower lip to stifle her next audible gasp.

The boy in question shivered as he continued to playfully tease the Nurse. His focus slipping a moment as he felt himself about to finally burst. "A-Aki...I can't...if you keep doing that I'll." Hajime groaned as his words faded into nothingness.

Nanami clearly had no intention of acquiescing to his request. Her nails lightly dug into his legs once more as she took as much of him as she could at one time. Her tongue lashing against his length as she began to feel him vibrate against the back of her throat. To credit she did her best, but as the boy began to climax she had to eventually pull herself free of him. Causing his release to stain her chin and uniform. Her breaths were uneven, as she bashfully looked down at the boy who to his credit was still pleasuring Mikan.

"H-How was that Hajime?" Chiaki managed out of breath as she wiped her chin off, before she slowly began to unbutton her blouse.

Hajime had a very content look on his face. Though a look of mischief still played in his eyes, as he continued to rub between the buxom nurse's legs. Each bit of pressure causing a small whine to escape her lips. "That was amazing Aki. I don't think I've ever felt anything like that.." Hajime laughed weakly.

Mikan blushed slightly, as she felt herself lightly grinding her hips against his touch. "Hajime. do you need a few minutes to recover?"

"Maybe just a couple of minutes, but I want to take care of the both of you." He smiled slightly.

"Maybe Miki and I can help you get back into action. Just let us handle everything." Chiaki smirked impishly, as she crawled across the bed.

"What do you have in mind?" Hajime chuckled as he watched the mischievous gamer move closer to Mikan.

"Nami what are you?" Mikan breathed headily as she stared at the other girl. She was cut off as Chiaki feverishly melded her lips against hers, before lightly suckling the nurse's lower lip. "Mm while Hajime takes a breather...I'll pick up where he left off..and take care of you."

"Take care of me?" Mikan questioned with a flushed expression.

"Mhmm.." Chiaki practically purred.

Hajime wordlessly stared at the Ultimate Gamer. _'Is this really Chiaki? She's an entirely different person like this. I swear to god if this is my last night on earth, this might make it all worth it.'_

Several minutes passed as Hajime watched in awe, at the two beauties that continued to pleasure one another.

Hinata grinned wildly as he stared at both Mikan and Nanami's lovely bare forms. Chiaki had driven the poor nurse to the brink and beyond twice already, before stripping her clean of her clothes. However after several minutes of this Mikan had finally turned the tables and had poor Chiaki pinned against the bed as her voluptuous form pressed against the gamer's curvy frame. Of the two Nanami was clearly more bold, but her demeanor was slowly rubbing off on the Ultimate Nurse.

"H-Hajime I-I think we're both ready..." Mikan squeaked softly her face still flushed, as she peered over her shoulder at the brown haired boy.

"I know I am..." Hinata chuckled as he stopped at the edge of the bed, next to the pair.

He slowly extended a hand, to trace along the inside of Nanami's bare thighs. His thumb gently coaxing at her bundle of nerves. A wicked smile teased his lips at the mewl that escaped her throat.

"Oh I'm more than ready." Hajime added with a throaty chuckle as he raised his hands, before allowing them to settle upon Mikan's curvy hips. "Mimi I can tell you are. Look how wet you are down here..." He breathed as he lightly bucked his hips forward. His generous length rubbing against her petals, sending a shiver down her spine.

"H-Haj-Mmph..." Tsumiki's whimper was silenced as Nanami curled her arms around the purple haired beauty. She then without warning melded her mouth against Mikan's. Chiaki allowed her tongue to feverishly curl against Mikan's. Nanami let out a needy whine as she pressed her ample bust against Mikan's chest. She deepened the kiss as her tongue vied for dominance.

Hajime regarded the display with a look of hunger. He playfully brought an open palm down upon Mikan ample bottom, causing a squeal to catch in the girl's throat. The boy would again seize her wide hips, offering several more teasing thrusts against her slickness, before he suddenly bucked forward once more. This time his girth split her bare mound open. A sigh of pleasure escaped his lips as he felt the snug entrance slowly giving way to his ministrations.

Mikan let out a muffled whimper against Chiaki's lips, as she felt Hajime's thickness slip between her folds. If it weren't for Nami's feverish kisses, she was certain that the entire floor would know about their exploits.

Chiaki continued to greedily suckle Mikan's tongue, before curling her arms possessively around the nurse.

Hajime was delighted by the stifled moans he could make out. He lightly dug his fingers against Mikan's fleshy hips as he began to pick up his momentum. His every thrust slowly spreading her tight walls further and further. Until finally he hilted her, as his girth began to slam up against her womb. "Oh god Mimi. This is incredible. You feel amazing." he grunted as he continued to buck faster into her. Each thrust from behind caused her bubbly ass to bounce and jiggle, as he began to take her relentlessly.

Mikan finally broke her lip lock with Nanami as a strand of saliva still connected their lips. "O-Oh Nanami. I-It's so thick. My body feels so hot...I don't know if I'll be able to walk tomorrow." she whimpered.

A flushed expression settled on the gamer's face as she gently cupped one of Mikan's breast. She then took her thumb and index finger and began to gently knead one of Mikan's pert nipples. "I don't think Hajime will mind one bit. We have to work on his stamina anyways. I want a turn tonight too." she smirked impishly.

Hajime chuckled. "I promised I'd take care of both of you Aki. I'm a man of my word..." he gritted his teeth, as he felt the nurse's walls clenching tight against him, as he bucked harder and harder into her.

"N-Not my breasts Nami. T-They're so sensitive." Tsumiki squealed as she felt herself. on the verge of climaxing again.

Nanami offered an impish grin. "I know. Why do you think I'm doing this Miki? " she leaned up slightly, as she wrapped her lips around one of the girl's nipples causing the purple haired beauty to begin sputtering.

"O-Oooooh my god. I-I can't take it. My body feels so hot...I-I'm going to cum." Mikan squealed, as she threw her head back.

"Mimi...you're squeezing so tight...I can't...uhhh I'm going to cum too." Hajime shuddered as he thrust into her wildly now, his hips colliding against her ample bottom, as his thickness began to throb against her deepest recesses.

Nanami continued to suckle against Mikan, as she could make out the moan building in the other girl's throat.

"H-Hajime!" Mikan cried as suddenly her walls began to convulse and squeeze fiercely against the boy's length.

"MIMI." Hajime grunted loudly as he gripped her wide hips, as he bucked forward one final time. His thickness burrowing against her womb, before he surrendered to his own climax once more.

Mikan breathed in a heady manner as she allowed herself to go limp and rested her face against Chiaki's shoulder.

Hajime was still connected with Mikan, as he leaned against her back. His eyes starring down at Chiaki as his chest rose and fell several times. "How was that?...are you alright Mimi?"

The purple haired girl offered a breathless laugh. "..I-I'm more than alright. That was...oh wow. My legs feel like jelly. I need a few minutes..." she panted softly.

Chiaki pressed a tender kiss upon Mikan's brow, before her light pink eyes settled on Hajime. "My turn." she grinned like a Cheshire cat as she stared at him intently.

"B-But Aki...Can't I take a breather too?" Hajime offered a nervous chuckle.

"Nope." Nanami offered in a sing song voice, as she stared at him with a mischievous glint in her eyes. "It's time for round three."

 _ ***END OF LEMON***_

* * *

 **24 Survivors Remain**

* * *

 ***AN* I had to resurrect this lemon from the original as I felt that it was a good one. I hope for those of you who read it, you enjoyed =)**

 **As always thank you guys for reading! I want to give a shoutout to my second fic that was launched yesterday. It is in the same universe as this one. It's called (** **SYOC Final Horizon). I know some people are wary of OC's. Believe me I have naturally been wary as well, but I suggest giving it a chance. The second chapter will be posted soon =)**

 **McdrilaX**

 _Walking plot device you say? Well I mean that's not far off from how both he and Komaeda were utilized in their respective games._

 **ghostface4**

 _Ten or Fifteen? That's a pretty big difference xD_

 **Fee5H**

 _Wow you're definitely banking on the low end. Fair enough!_

 **TheCicada36**

 _Not a bad number at all._

 **Monokenny and Benji**

 _Spoilers: It'll be more than 6 HAHA_

 **Natsukumo1000**

 _There does need to be a nice balance from the respective games in terms of survivors._

 **Darknaru3**

 _Hey it's a pretty solid theory. I won't say yay or nay, but just stay tuned to find out!_

 **link9753**

 _I'm still chewing over the notion of the sequel fic. I think I might meet somewhere halfway in the middle and half that placed as an Epilogue in this fic._

 **.3760**

I'm still chewing over the notion of the sequel fic. I think I might meet somewhere halfway in the middle and half that placed as an Epilogue in this fic. I just don't know if I want to do next generation fic and then kill off most of those characters haha.

 **YAmamoto**

 _Hey great theory! Also I think it's important to have a few characters that maybe seem like surprises. Like how Yasuhiro survived the first game. I mean seriously what did he offer the group at any point? Just dumb luck._

 **SuperedX**

 _Nope we've got one floor left after the fourth!_

 **doomqwer**

 _Well sometimes crack shipping's can be fun xD_

 **Emissary**

 _I've thought about it a lot and I think instead of a full fledged sequel fic, that I'll do a series of epilogue chapters for this fic. I just don't want to overstay my welcome and I'd rather not have a killing game kill off the majority of the next generation._

 **Lexa**

 _Well with the exception of a few people, I wanted Sakura's death to be push them forward rather then weigh them down. As for Ouma and Komaru. That will be explained very soon._

 **Francis456**

 _Haha the solution to the Mastermind is obscure, but not impossible to solve. I've left puzzle pieces everywhere. As to why the Mastermind decided to kill off the useless hostages? Let's just say that someone else began calling the shots and decided to change the game._

 **Gatekeeper TAR**

 _Well I like to think everyone finds solace in their own way. Some shut down, some cry their hearts out, and some get angry and need some sort of physical release. Instead she got a kind embrace from Hinata._

 **UltimateGaymer**

 _God imagine that awkward conversation. "So yeah. Miu/Fujisaki could you not have sex in places outside of your bedroom? In fact that applies to everyone."_

 **Guest2**

Funny enough when I played Danganronpa 2 I was a bigger Akane/Hajime Shipper along with Hajime/Mikan then Hajime/Nanami at the time. I really fell more in love with Chiaki by watching Danganronpa 3. As for Akane? I really went back and forth on this a lot, but I think I'm going to push it in that direction. She's lost so much and she needs more people in her life. Also I could see her being overly protective of Mikan/Nanami. Also don't fret there are others things in store. I haven't forgotten Kyoko either.

 **Wintersmith23**

 _Yeah I decided that I'm going to do either a series of epilogue chapters or one GIANT epilogue at the end of this story. I think it's the best way for this to go out with a bang._

 **LolaRose-347**

 _Woah you're banking on a pretty low survivor count. Hey fair enough xD_

 **Izaya Orihara 101101**

 _I think I'm going to find a nice middle ground. I think I'll end this fic with a massive Epilogue. Offering closure to the survivors and wherever they all end up._

 **ThePLOThand**

 _The Lucky Unlucky number? Haha that would be ironic._

 **ToonGuy**

 _Yeah we're getting into the territory where every death is going to become that much harder. Heck I know it's going to be harder for me to write it haha._

 **YumiStar**

 _GO GO CRACK PAIRING!_

 **Dinodude8000**

 _After much deliberation I've decided to do a MASSIVE epilogue chapter at the end of this story. To tie everything up nicely =)_

 **Cinderfall201**

 _I'm just impressed you remembered that so vividly. Jeez that's wild as heck LOL_

 **pokemonsuperallstarfan**

After much deliberation I've decided to do a MASSIVE epilogue chapter at the end of this story. To tie everything up nicely =)


	96. Chapter 96: Harmony

**Chapter 96: Harmony**

 **3:15 P.M Day Forty**

 **Future Foundation**

 **Headquarters**

"Munakata I can only assume if we're here then there's something worth discussing?" Tengan asked as he laced his hands together.

"Sir with no disrespect what is this young man doing here?" The Great Gozu raised his voice, as he gestured at a figure that was seated at the end of the table.

"His name is Takumi Hijirihara from the sixth division. As a part of the special case bureau he seems average at best, however you'd know him better by the name Killer Killer." Kyosuke said as his eyes settled on the boy.

Takumi was rather tall with an average build and currently had a bored expression. He had short black hair with a noticeable ahoge, and dark red eyes. He wore the standard Future Foundation suit-and-tie uniform. In no way did he seem at all threatening.

"This kid is Killer Killer?" Juzo scoffed. "You've gotta be kidding me sir. This must be some kind of joke."

Daisuke frowned. "I don't know the President doesn't seem like the type to make jokes."

"Believe me when I say this is no joke. Ikue Dōgami the head of division six and her associates have confirmed it. This boy is the serial killer famous for hunting other murderers." Kyosuke mused with a thoughtful expression.

"Why precisely is he here?" Gozu asked as his brow furrowed behind his mask.

"Because we're going to war. I believe Takumi's skill set could be invaluable against the despairs." Munkata mused as his eyes narrowed slightly.

The dark haired boy let out a yawn, before shielding his eyes. "Hmph it's too bright in here. Way too open." he muttered before rubbing the back of his head. "It's a pain having my secret blown. I was hunting Mr. Psycho, but they just vanished off the grid. I guess I can help with the despairs." He said in a lackadaisical manner.

"Mr. Psycho?" Tengan questioned as he arched a single brow. "I believe we have a more constructed profile of Genocider Syo and their counterpart, then this particular individual."

"That's what makes it so much fun though. The way in which they kill, it's nothing short of art form. They've even killed people held within police custody, with no explanation as to how they managed it. The only clue left being their calling card." Takumi's smiled lightly, before shaking his head. "Like I said though, the trail has gone cold. So I don't have anything better to do."

The Ultimate Boxer scoffed. "Don't get off thinking you're some fucking hot shot. You follow our orders."

"Nope." Takumi said as he pointed his finger at Kyosuke. "I follow his orders. You're just a meathead, who doesn't think before he speaks."

"Say that again." Juzo growled as stood up only to feel Gozu's hand resting on his shoulder.

"Calm yourself. This is no time for a fight." The burly man said in a low voice.

"Jeez can we just get on with this meeting? Every day we waste puts more of the hostages in danger. We still have people in Towa City counting on us." Kizakura said as his brow furrowed.

"There's no need to concern yourself. Mitarai has been working non-stop on his hope video. I've been assured that within a few days he'll be ready. Then we can begin our coordinated attack. In the mean time we have another pressing matter to discuss. Miss Gekkogahara you picked up something of note?" Kyosuke asked as he eyed the wheelchair bound girl.

There was a brief paused, before her avatar offered a verbal response. "Yes one of our agents captured the launch of Horizon Station. They claimed the launch was seemingly a success."

Tengan's eyes widened slightly. "But that's impossible. That station was abandoned, when Kirigiri sealed Hope's Peak. It shouldn't even be functional."

 _Killer Killer_ offered an amused expression, as his gaze flited around the room. "It's a good thing you have someone like me. You all have talent, but you're imagination is lacking. Clearly someone finished the station in secret. The real question that requires an answer, is for what purpose?"

* * *

 **4** **:36 P.M Day Forty**

 **Third Floor**

 **Hospital (Exam Room)**

"Hina!" Mikan lightly chastised, as she stared down at the Ultimate Swimmer. She tried to press the scanner which was attached to the Ultra Sound machine against Aoi's belly, but every time she tried the girl had erupted into a fit of giggles.

"S-Sorry. It just really tickles." Aoi playfully stuck out her tongue at the nurse. "I can do it though. Whenever you're ready."

Makoto snickered, as he sat in a nearby chair watching the exchange. "She's not joking Mikan. I don't think I've ever heard of anyone being as ticklish as Hina is." he smiled fondly.

Tsumiki smiled softly. "I'll try to move it slowly then. We just need to get the right spot., so we can get a proper image. If you both will watch the screen, you should be able to see something wonderful."

Naegi reached out as he took one Asahina's hands into his, before squeezing it slightly as he stared at the screen.

Aoi bit her lower lip anxiously, as she too watched the screen as Mikan lowered the instrument back to her belly. There was now a visible bump there.

Makoto's eyes widened slowly, as he stared at the screen. A look of wonder filled his eyes. "Is that them? They're so small." Makoto said as he felt his eyes beginning to sting slightly

Mikan having found the right spot, raised her gaze to finally regarded the screen. "I'm happy to report that they appear to be healthy." she said as a melodious laughter escaped the nurse.

A look of wonder filled Aoi's eyes, as she looked at the screen intently. Tears began to flood her bright blue eyes. "They're so tiny Koto. But they're so beautiful." she sniffled as tears streaked down her cheeks.

Naegi gently squeezed her hand, before he bent low and pressed his mouth against her forehead. "Of course they're beautiful Hina. With you as their mom, how could they not be?"

The Swimmer sniffed as an infectious grin pulled at her lips. Suddenly a bright flash caused the trio to glance over at the doorway, to see Miu standing there with a cheeky grin.

"Don't fucking look at me like that. Koizumi would be glad I'm putting her shit to good use. You're both going to give me diabetes." The Blonde smirked impishly.

Makoto huffed quietly as he blushed slightly. "You know Iruma, one of these days we're gonna catch you and Fujisaki in an embarrassing moment."

"Wouldn't be hard." Miu muttered under her breath.

"Be nice Koto. Iruma is trying to be nice." Aoi smiled as she lightly patted Naegi's arm.

Mikan offered a sweet smile at the inventor. "You and Fujisaki are very welcome to partake of any protection you might need. I found some condoms in the cabinets."

The blonde worked her jaw a moment as she seemed slightly flustered. "W-Who the fuck told told you were having sex?!"

Tsumiki offered a small giggle. "Nope. I didn't know till you just confirmed it."

Iruma's mouth fell open, as she stared at the other girl for a long moment. "Mikan you can be really fucking scary sometimes."

Naegi grinned as his gaze was still focused on the Ultra Sound. "I don't know Miu. I think she's pretty awesome. " he said as he glanced over at her. "I didn't know anyone other than Fujisaki could make you blush."

The Ultimate Inventor scoffed. "Tch I wasn't blushing I was just surprised is all. Also fuck condoms!" The blonde said with a grin, before she drifted back into the hallway.

"She really is one of a kind isn't she?" Makoto chuckled.

"Yeah there's definitely not enough room in this world for two of her." Asahina mused causing the room to erupt into laughter.

* * *

 **5:21 P.M Day Forty**

 **First Floor**

 **Dormitories**

"Sis don't you want something? I could grab you something to eat from the Dining Hall if you want?" Ryoko asked as she eyed the soldier who lay curled on her bed.

Mukuro let out a soft chuckle, as her purple gaze stared at the red head for a long moment. "You don't have to worry about me Ryoko. I'll be fine."

"Fine? You've hardly left this room in days. You're acting like a hermit, it's really worrying me." The Amnesiac said as she bowed her head slightly.

The Ultimate Soldier sighed. "I've had this weight on my shoulders for so long, I thought maybe if I was honest it would somehow make a difference. I was wrong though."

"If this is about Togami, just ignore him. He's always being an asshole." Ryoko snapped.

"No he's not. Everyone here has every reason to hate me. Whether by my hand or cooperation, I've committed countless atrocities. For a moment I allowed myself to live in a bubble, a world that might have been possible if not for all of this. However I don't deserve any of that. When it comes right down to it, Byakuya was behaving like any reasonable person. Everyone here that has died, would be alive still if I had rebelled against my sister."

"Get over yourself. Maybe you've done some shitty things, but you can't take those back. I know that the other me is responsible for who knows what. We can either wallow in that, or do something to salvage what's left." The Red head snapped as she lay on the bed, before slowly wrapping her arms around the other girl. "Promise me you'll try?"

"Shit you're really persistent when you want something. That's something that's never changed." Ikusuba chuckled mirthlessly.

"Just this once, I'll take that as a compliment." The red head smiled faintly.

"The thing is I don't know if I could ever earn their forgiveness, let alone if I deserve it." Mukuro said quietly.

"Don't become obsessed over what you may or may not deserve. Look there's no way everyone will accept us. That's just how it is. You know Naegi and Asahina are too forgiving for their own good. Their not the only ones too."

The Soldier closed her eyes a moment. "You don't have to me that. Those two are so thick sometimes. Every morning and evening, they've been checking on me. I expected to see anger or hurt in their faces. All I could see is their concern for me."

"That sounds about right. So what are you doing to do about it?" Ryoko smiled faintly.

The dark haired girl grumbled. "Everyone is getting together tonight. The girls and the guys are doing their own thing. I'm not going to crash it. I'll go to the breakfast tomorrow morning though."

"I guess that's a start." Ryoko sighed as she sat up. "Well you're going to work on your chess game in the mean time."

"Shouldn't you be snogging Kazuichi or something? Instead of keeping your sister company?" The Soldier grumbled as she rolled over onto her stomach.

"Soda's going to be out with his friends tonight, I'm not about to leave you by yourself. So do you want to be white or black?" Ryoko asked with a faint smile.

Ikusuba sighed as she stared at the chessboard, that was laying on the nearby desk. "White I guess. Just one game though."

"We'll see." Ryoko offered a mischievous smile in response.

* * *

 **6:18 P.M Day Forty**

 **Fourth Floor**

 **?**

"Interesting. So this is what was behind this door." Nagito mused as he stared around the circular room.

Dozens of strange looking pods could be seen.

It looked like something out of a science fiction movie.

All of them were connected through hundreds of wires that fed into a central outlet. Several large computers and screens could be seen lining the room.

"So that's what happens when you use a Taser on a electronic door panel. I guess it's just like the movies." Ouma grinned deviously as he folded his hands behind his head.

 _ **"AHEM! You are both trespassing. I don't recall opening this room up for anyone. That is what we call a privilege!"**_ Monokuma exclaimed as he suddenly appeared behind the two boys, before taping his foot with an annoyed expression.

"What seems to be the problem Headmaster?" Komaedea offered a thin smile as held up the Tazer. We were merely conducting our own investigation.

 _ **"WHAT'S WRONG?! You two have broken the rules! Which calls for a punishment!"**_ The bear huffed as he extended a clawed hand.

"Heh and what rule would that be? The Tazer just overloaded the circuits. The door is just fine. " Kokichi grinned impishly.

"Indeed. I don't recall there being a rule against trespassing." Nagito mused with a thoughtful expression.

The bear's jaw fell open a moment as he looked between the pair. _ **"Why the blazes did you pull this stunt here of all places?"**_

"Ah that's because we noticed the turrets in place, near the data processing room and headmaster's quarters." Komaeda responded as he paced through the room. "So what precisely is this room?"

The dual toned bear growled as he crossed his arms. _ **"It's none of your business. Now beat it before I make a change in the rules that allows me to punish you for trespassing!"**_

Ouma smirked. "Oooh so this room is really important huh? I guess Komaeda's decision was a good one." he mused as he eyed the room with a calculating stare, before turning towards the door. "Fine we're gone."

 _ **"Good scram! Sheesh kids these days. Just breaking and entering with no hesitation. Why don't you be good kids and go murder someone?"** _The bear called out as the pair slipped back into the hallway.

"Fifteen seconds." Kokichi said as he eyed the white haired teen. "That's how long it took for him to respond. He definitely wasn't happy to see us there."

"Interesting. I wonder what the purpose of that room was? It was far more technologically advanced then anything else I've seen in this building." Komaeda mused as the pair neared the stairwell.

"I'm sure we'll find out sooner or later. Thanks for helping with the experiment." Kokichi grinned impishly.

"Well the game has to move forward. It's beginning to stall once more." Nagito mused.

* * *

 **6:53 P.M Day Forty**

 **Fourth Floor**

 **Movie Theater**

"I'm so happy all of you decided to come. If the boys are going to have a night out so can we!" Aoi exclaimed with an infectious grin

Nanami offered a soft smile, as she tucked her handheld into her hoodie's pocket. "Doing things like this with friends, almost feels normal. It'd be nice to take our minds off everything just for a little while." she smiled lightly as she lightly curled her arm around Mikan's.

"And we won't have to think about it this evening. Hopefully our captor at least has decent taste in movies." Kaede offered a light smile.

"Even if he doesn't, we can at least grab a big popcorn and enjoy each other's company!" Asahina exclaimed with a gleeful smile.

Akane flashed a wide grin at that as she promptly threw her arm around Asahina's neck. "Come on Mama let's make it two big popcorns. You need all that buttery goodness for your bun in the oven, and I don't want to share." she howled in laughter, as she walked towards the concession stand along with the swimmer.

"Seems our mother to be is in good spirits." Kirumi mused with a light smile.

Mikan offered a soft smile. "Hina really perked up, after the ultrasound today. She was so excited to see the little ones. I know she must be scared, but it's wonderful to have something bright to look forward to."

"Heh and I've got fucking pictures of the moment in question. I thought Naegi was gonna shit a brick." Miu howled in laughter.

"Oooh show me! I wanna see!" Kotoko whined as she tugged at Iruma's skirt.

"Don't worry Koko. You'll get the fucking scoop soon enough." The Inventor smirked as she ruffled the girl's hair affectionately.

"Miu you have to be more careful with Koizumi's camera." Kaede lightly chided.

"Why? S'not like she's gonna need it now." The Inventor snorted.

"That was in poor taste. Please behave Iruma. Let's just try to have a nice evening." Kirumi sighed softly.

Nanami tapped her chin with her free hand. "We have to use cheat codes to make sure Monokuma doesn't try anything horrible again."

"For tonight, let's just pretend like that bear doesn't exist alright?" Kaede suggested with a vivid smile.

"I-I think that's a wonderful idea." Mikan smiled softly as she lightly pulled at Nanami's arm. "We should probably get moving. It's almost time for the next showing."

"A-Akane! Don't you think that's too much butter?!" Asahina stammered slightly, as she watched the gymnast continued to generously press the dispenser.

"Too much butter? Is that really possible? don't worry so much sugar tits. Your preggers right now. Just treat yourself for now." Akane grinned widely at her.

"I'm going to be the size of a whale." Aoi puffed her cheeks, out as her shoulders slumped slightly.

"Bahaha. If that's the case you'll be the cutest freaking whale. And don't worry, you've got an Ultimate Nanny right here" The Gymnast grinned as she jabbed a thumb towards herself.

"Ultimate Nanny? Oh that's right you have a lot of siblings don't you?" Asahina smiled softly. She quickly grabbed one of the buckets of popcorn, before Akane could add anymore butter.

"Yup. Practically raised those kids." her smile faded a bit. "Hope their alright. Two years is a long damn time."

Aoi chewed on her lower lip a moment, before reaching out to place a free hand on Akane's shoulder. "I'm sure they're just fine. When we all get out of here you'll see for yourself."

Akane's energy seemed to return as she offered a small grin. "Hell yeah. I like your attitude Hina. I'll have to introduce you after we get out of this place."

"Um Aoi?Akane the movie is about to start!" Mikan called out.

The two girls turned to see the rest of their group lingering right outside the door. The pair shared a small grin, before making their way towards everyone else.

"So any idea what kind of movie this is?" Kaede asked as the six girls made their way into the theater.

"Well if I'm not mistaken. Since there's only one screen, the movie shown varies depending on the show time. " Nanami offered quietly. She suddenly produced a pamphlet out of her pocket, as the group began to settle into their seats.

Mikan who still had an arm curled around the other girl's arm, blinked slightly. "Nami where did you get that?"

The pink haired girl offered a soft smile. "They were just lying around in the lounge. It has all the movies for the day listed here."

"What kind of film can we expect?" Kaede asked, as she quirked a single brow towards the gamer.

Nanami frowned slightly. "Sounds like a Sci-Fi movie or something? or maybe it's a horror movie, like Alien? It's called Horizon Station."

"Really? Ugh I hate horror movies. Bad enough this whole school is like one. I was really hoping for a comedy or some action!" Aoi pouted as she grabbed a handful of popcorn, before popping it into her mouth. "Love to see Jason Statham kick some ass!" she exclaimed between mouthfuls of popcorn.

"I only caught like half of that. Pretty sure she said something about Jason Statham though?" Kaede laughed.

"Hey maybe it ain't so bad Hina? Some horror movies are so bad they're funny. Especially when the characters do something really stupid. Though I could go for a good kung-fu flick!" Akane exclaimed as her smile wilted slightly. She was could imagine a few others who'd enjoy them as well. Though they were no longer here.

"Pssh Sci-Fi kicks so much fucking ass! Just look at Star Wars and Star Trek. Though I wouldn't mind seeing a lot of shit explode!" Iruma grinned as she popped some candy into her mouth.

"What about you big sis?" Kotoko smiled sweetly at Kirumi, who averted her gaze slightly.

"I wouldn't mind seeing a proper romance film. I use to read a lot of novels in my spare time." The Maid said quietly.

Akane snorted as she stared over at the Maid. "Oh you read those dirty sex novels didn't you? I knew our uptight little maid had a naughty streak."

Kirumi's eyes widened as her mouth fell open.

Miu vigorously beat her chest to keep herself from choking as she let out a gut busting laugh. "Oh fuck Owari totally nailed that shit! You're like an old dirty woman in a teenager's body."

"I DO NOT read trashy novels. There is a fine line between smut and erotica." She silver haired girl bristled slightly, before clearing her throat. "Please let's just enjoy the movie." she muttered earning a chorus of giggles from the surrounding girls.

"I don't think I've ever seen you so flustered Kirumi, not even around Byakuya." Kaede offered the girl a playful smile.

"Kaede just remember I'm the one who does your laundry. I would hate to mix your unmentionables with Saihara's garments." The Maid said quietly.

A blush rose to the blonde's face. "Forget I said anything." she stammered softly.

Nanami looked amused by the banter as her pink gaze flickered to Mikan, who was shaking slightly. "Miki what's wrong?" she whispered. She leaned slightly closer to the other girl.

"I-I normally like movies but if Monokuma is behind this, it makes me really nervous. I guess that makes me a coward." The nurse offered quietly, as she lowered her head.

Chiaki slowly laced her hands with the other girl's. "Hey. It's okay. I'm right here if something bad happens kay?" her infectious smile, couldn't help but make the other girl feel more at ease.

"Thank you Nami." she offered quietly as her lips twitched in a weak smile.

"Don't mention it Miki." she chirped in a soft manner, as the lights suddenly began to dim.

* * *

 **7:06 P.M Day Forty**

 **Fourth Floor**

 **Bowling Alley**

"Hard to believe without Togami, Nagito, and Kokichi we're the only guys left. Not too long ago we could have filled multiple lanes." Hajime offered a sad smile, as he slid his bowling shoes on.

"Hey enough of that crap Hinata. Let's not mope all evening. We're here to have fun." Kaito mused as slowly began to test a couple of the nearby bowling bowls.

"Momota's right Hajime. Let's just enjoy this evening. Heck I think this is the first real get together, we've had as just the guys." Makoto chuckled as he finished lacing his own shoes.

Fuyuhiko sighed. "Just fucking glad that those three didn't show up. I might have used one of their heads as my ball. Can't believe you guys actually invited them too."

Souda took a large sip from his fountain drink, before chuckling. "Hey can't disagree with that. They all manage to somehow ruin the mood ya know?"

Fujisaki smiled sadly, as he finished inserting the last of their information into the computer. "Maybe they just don't know how to talk to people? They could have had really bad experiences growing up.

"I tend to believe that no one is truly born a certain way. Everything that happens shapes us." Shuichi mused thoughtfully as he picked up a ball to test the weight.

"I believe that is quite possible, at the very least I'm glad we invited them. I'd rather we build bridges then destroy them. "Keebo mused as he eyed the pins for a moment. "Is everything about setup? I'm quite eager to bowl for the first time." The Robot said with an enthusiastic smile. "I've got a good feeling about this."

"What a ham. Listen to him already talking big." Naegi laughed as he sifted through a series of bowling balls.

Fujisaki grinned. "Everything is setup and ready to go. To be fair, I put us in alphabetical order."

Kaito stared at the screen a moment, before grumbling. "Not cool Chihiro. I happen to notice you're first and while I'm almost dead last."

"You mean like me?" Shuichi quipped with a small grin.

"Hey maybe he's just saving the best for last?" Hajime suggested with a faint smile.

"Yeah I doubt that. It's been years since I've bowled." The Detective laughed as he removed his jacket, before draping it over his chair.

"Heh anyone wanna make any bets?" Kazuichi asked with a grin as he looked around the group.

Fuyuhiko smirked. "You seem pretty damn cocky there Soda. Wanna make a wager?" he asked as, Chihiro had stood up and began to collect a ball.

"Heh. You've been hanging around goth girl too much. She's got you making terrible bets." The Mechanic countered with a sharp grin.

The Gangster snorted. "Look at ya, running your fucking mouth off already. Are you in or not dipshit?"

"Heck yeah. What's the stakes?" Kazuichi asked, as he stared at the other boy intently.

Fuyuhiko shrugged. "Iunno. The loser has to do whatever the winner says for three days?" he suggested. "In my case I'm just going to tell you wear your little maid outfit again. You know for old time's sake?"

"Oh so that's how it is? It's gonna be real damn funny, to see you wearing Celestia's dresses. Maybe she can do your makeup too." Kazuichi laughed as he pointed at the boy. "You'll be the prettiest boy here. Even more so than Fujisaki."

Fuyuhiko paled. "You're not fucking serious right? You could at least think of something else?"

"Heh guys might wanna hold off on the bet?" Naegi suggested.

"No kidding." Shuichi said as with a surprised expression, as he stared down the lane.

"Why?" Both of the boys asked as they glanced up at the lucky student.

Hajime who sat next to Makoto chuckled as he gestured with his thumb.

There Fujisaki stood with a triumphant smile, with the screen declaring a strike for the small boy. "Um does that mean I can join that bet?" The programmer asked as he looked between the pair.

"Heh I'm sure it was just a fluke right? What's the odds of it happening again?" Kazuichi laughed nervously.

"Won't fucking happen again." Fuyuhiko muttered.

Hajime actually smiled as he looked between the pair. "Well Fuyuhiko you're up. Good luck."

Kazuichi nearly snorted soda out of his nose. "I swear Fuyuhiko we're gonna take pictures when you lose. So no one will forget it."

Naegi laughed as he scratched the back of his head. "Something tells me if that happens., no one will be able to forget it."

Fujisaki stifled a giggle. "No but seeing is believing. I can show him how to walk properly in one."

Kaito was practically howling in laughter at this point. "Good luck Kuzuryu. Hope you and Kazuichi know how to walk in freakin heels!"

"This sounds exciting. I'd very much like to join this bet too." Keebo exclaimed.

"Careful you might regret it." Saihara laughed.

* * *

 **24 Survivors Remain**

* * *

 ***AN* I just wanted to apologize if my updates are less frequent than usual. It has nothing to do with my enthusiasm for this story. Nor is the sister fic to blame. Honestly I just haven't had as much free time. I haven't had a day off in nearly two weeks so I've only had a couple of hours throughout the evening to devote to this. Please try to understand that I will definitely see this story to the end. I haven't come this far to stop now.**

 **Cinderfall201**

You've been having some odd dreams my friend haha.

 **McLogal**

 _My favorite part about reading the review section, is seeing everyone's take. Very few of you have the exact same opinion._

 **wave**

Oh Keebo is just fine. Or is he? =) MUAHAHAHAHA

 **link9753**

 _Yeah I really wanted people to actually sort of side with Byakuya there. I mean look he's kind of the jerk most of the time, but hell he was absolutely right. I wanted to tackle the fact that Mukuro doesn't just get a clean slate with no repercussions._

 **ShinyOshawottKing1**

 _I just love the speculation. Especially enjoy watching people crunch numbers and take guesses. Keep it coming!_

 **ghostface4**

 _Oh we shall! It hasn't been the last you'll see of Usami._

 **darknessking6**

 _Love seeing the theories. Everyone has their own take. The funny thing is some of you might have guessed right without evening knowing it xD_

 **Natsukumo1000**

 _Me greedy? Never. Alright maybe just a little._

 **Dinodude8000**

 _Well I hope it doesn't come across as forced, but really what I want to do is make this fanfic part of a bigger AU universe of mine. So these references are my way of doing crossover events haha._

 **YumiStar**

 _*Coughs* Well not everyone. Least not yet._

 _I laughed so hard reading this comment. The line the made me lose it was the rabbit line. Damn that's great!_

 **YAmomoto**

 _Well sometimes the Anti-Hero's help the protagonist improve by being challenged throughout the story._

 **ThePhantomOfP3**

 _I'm glad you feel that way. Honestly I think Byakuya is absolutely right, no way around it._

 **pokemonsuperallstarfan**

 _Yeah I decided I had the potential of doing a connected AU universe and I'm enjoying threading it together._

 **Psychochiken**

 _Oh I think you'll be excited to know that is somewhere else right now. ;)_

 **doomqwer**

 _Well since we're nearly at 100 chapters, it's import that certain characters reach a point in their relationships._

 **Riley00**

 _Hey thank you so much for reviewing and taking the time to write such a thoughtful review. This kind of encouragement is what keeps me coming back and I appreciate it more than I can express. I'm really pleased with Miu/Chihiro. It's probably my favorite crack ship I've done. Because so many people initially thought I was crazy, but it's really taken off for most people._

 **Smashking97 chapter 95 . Apr 3**

 **Can you make a list of those who had died so far please?**

 **Lexa**

Thank you for sharing that fic with me. I'll take a look as soon as I have some free time. My updates have slowed a bit, because I'm updating 2 fics now. However the major thing is I've been working almost two weeks now without a day off. I'm a little beat haha.

 **K8wolfx**

 _I have to tell you, I think I might have Monokuma actually make a joke about abstinence being a motive. Just as an inside joke for all of us ;)_

 **LolaRose-347**

 _I only have that dedication because all of you. Seriously it keeps me invested reading all these reviews. It keeps me pumped and wanting to come back and continue this fic over and over again._

 **ToonGuy**

 _There was a conversation about Nagito's cancer, but it ultimately didn't change the way Komaeda approaches everything. Also lemony goodness go!_

 **ThePLOThand**

 _It's funny I thought that Twogami could really get along with her, because in that particular group there were only a few people he'd have an intelligent conversation with._

 **Izaya Orihara 101101**

 _Oh have no fear. There will be a sequel lemon focusing on Nanami. As for the Epilogue? It's going to literally tie EVERYTHING UP. We're talking every character in the series. So we can have closure for all survivors and their progeny as well. I think I might do it as one MASSIVE chapter. As a send off to the fic itself._

 **Trygve11**

 _Hehe no worries. Things happen. I appreciate you taking the time to review though =)_

 **Jeptwin**

 _I think it's important to have those hated characters though. They contrast with the ones you feel heartbroken about when they're killed._

 **NomadChild**

 _Haha well I hope you enjoyed it. I thought it was a good culmination of a lot of build up._

 **Lv324**

 _You'd be surprised what people complain about haha._

 **Francis456**

 _I kind of view the characters in this fic as magnets. One second the polarity is shifted and they attract, the next second they're repelled. I think it's quite appropriate. Especially since this series is all about cycles =)_


	97. Chapter 97: Hostages: Act One

**Chapter 97: Hostages: Act One**

 **7:34 P.M Day Forty**

 **Fourth Floor**

 **Internet Café**

The Ultimate Gambler found herself seated within one of the leather chairs, in the lounge area of the Café. Celestia tilted her chin up from the book she was reading, as the door to the entrance slowly opened. "Ah Miss Harukawa. I'm surprised to see you here of all places." The girl mused as she settled the book into her lap, before reaching out to grasp her cup of coffee.

"Hmph. I see I'm not the only one who's not a fan of big crowds." The Assassin mused quietly as she strode further into the room.

"There is something to be said of having some peace and quiet. Besides I'm not entirely sure my presence would make anyone comfortable." Celestia murmured, before taking a small sip of her hot beverage.

Maki offered an amused expression. "I suppose I can relate in regards to that. Hard to relax in a movie, knowing the person beside you knows how to break your neck in over a dozen ways."

A trill of laugher escaped the raven haired girl. "Yes I suppose I could be worse off than I am. Like it or not I guess if there's much ire it's focused more on Mukuro these days. In any case you didn't come here to read from what I can tell, don't tell me you enjoy coffee?" Celestia chuckled as she raised a slender eyebrow.

"None of the above actually. The webcams on the computers. I've been thinking about them a lot. There must be a purpose behind them. It's clear to me that they were only added recently." The Assassin said with a thoughtful expression, as she eyed the hallway that continued the dozen or so computer rooms.

"I see. Perhaps they're a part of some motive?" The Gambler suggested. "It's not like the bear to add something without it having a purpose."

"My thoughts precisely. Whoever this person is, they may be skilled but no one is perfect. They'll eventually make a mistake. When they do I'll show no mercy." The dark haired girl said as her eyes narrowed.

Celestia shut the book she was holding, before rising to her feet. "Shall we then? You've piqued my interest. I'm not sure if there's anything to discern, but it does make me curious."

Maki nodded her head briefly. "If you wish. It may be a fruitless endeavor, but I'm growing weary of sitting around." she said as she stalked towards the cafe's hallway.

* * *

 **8:16 P.M Day Forty**

 **Second Floor**

 **Library**

"I figured I'd find you here at this hour." Kyoko mused as she quietly walked into the library, before her gaze settled upon the Affluent Heir.

Byakyua slowly tilted his head up to regard the lavender haired girl. "Here to bore me with a pep talk, about how isolation breeds certain doom? I assure you I've grown tired of such rhetoric."

Kyoko actually allowed for a faint smile. "No I suppose that would be rather ironic coming from me. Especially since I do have a penchant for handling matters on my own. " she paused a moment. "I did however have something I needed to discuss with you."

"Are you going to sit down? or do you require an invitation?" Togami asked as he adjusted his glasses.

The lavender haired girl nodded simply, before taking a seat across from him. "Togami I'm sure you've been considering the same thing as me. If Kotoko was brainwashed along with Ryoko it leads to one simple conclusion. Hiyoko Saionji must be the Mastermind. Perhaps she was working with Junko Enoshima, but simply betrayed her. Whatever the case may be, it's the most logical conclusion."

"Hmph I've considered the same possibility. Though at this point, what does it matter? Until we can reach the Mastermind this is merely pointless speculation." The Heir said as his brow furrowed.

"I have an idea I wish to discuss with you, but not here." Kyoko said quietly as she rose to her feet. "Will you hear me out?"

Byakuya offered a faint smirk. "You'll find my trust is lacking these days, but I will at least hear you out. Lead the way Kirigiri."

Kyoko offered a curt nod of her head, before standing up and turning towards the doorway.

* * *

 **8:31 Day Sixteen**

 **Fourth Floor**

 **Bowling Alley**

"You've gotta be fucking kidding me." Fuyuhiko growled, as he stared at the scoreboard. "Least it wasn't fucking Kazuichi."

 _Chihiro:121_

 _Fuyuhiko: 117_

 _Hajime:246_

 _Kaito: 87_

 _Kazuichi: 109_

Keebo 17

 _Makoto: 95_

 _Shuichi: 114_

Kaito scratched the back of his neck, as he slowly eyed Hajime. "So what the heck was that crap? Are you some freaking Ultimate Bowling Champion or what?..."

Hajime actually looked slightly amused, as he shoved his hands into his pockets. "Honestly? I can't even remember the last time I bowled. Maybe I'm just lucky." he mused with a faint smirk.

"Lucky my ass." Souda muttered quietly.

Naegi rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "I'm glad someone was. Jeez you guys destroyed me. I'm really glad now it was just us and not the girls too."

"Hey it doesn't matter guys as long as we had a good time. Though Hajime definitely won hands down." Fujisaki laughed, as he glanced over at the reserve course student.

"So asshole. What's it gonna be?." The Gangster grumbled as he folded his arms.

Hajime quirked a brow. "Excuse me?"

"You destroyed us idiot. So what the hell do you want us to do ?" Fuyuhiko frowned.

"Wait. I didn't even realize the rest of us were involved in that bet. I though it was just you and Soda." Hinata mused as he scratched his cheek.

"Come on Hajime. It could be fun, we'll be good sports about it." Naegi grinned.

"Indeed. I believe it is important to keep one's promises. Considering how horribly I performed, it is only right that I submit to whatever Hinata wishes."

"Speak for yourself guys. I don't know if Kaede will ever take me seriously again if I show up wearing a dress." Saihara sighed softly.

"Ah come on Shuichi. So long as no one makes me dye my hair, an embarrassing color or something." Kazuichi laughed.

"You don't consider that already embarrassing?" Momota asked, before cracking a grin as the other boy playfully punched on the arm.

"Alright. Well if you insist. This could be fun." A mischievous look crossed Hinata's face. "Fuyuhiko. For the next three days, you're not allowed to curse. If anyone catches you doing it, you have to publicly admit whatever is going on between you and Celestia. If you don't feel brave enough to do that, you can take Kazuichi's suggestion from earlier and wear a dress."

The Gangster mouth fell open "Are you f-" he caught himself as he jabbed a finger towards the boy. "I underestimated you Hajime. I won't do it again." he grumbled.

"HAHAHA! Oh shit that's freaking rich. Hey Fuyuhiko! You know what's fun to do? to say whatever the hell I want! FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK." Kazuichi repeated as he began to laugh wildly.

"Oh dude we're gonna see Fuyuhiko in drag, before the end of the night. He's so freaking screwed!" Kaito laughed as he lightly nudged Shuichi in the side.

"No doubt about that. We'll have to take pictures of that for sure." The Detective chuckled.

Fuyuhiko offered the group a dark look. "Idiots."

"Kazuichi I didn't forget about you. You have three days to write a love poem to Togami. Then you have to read it aloud or you can tell Ryoko how you really feel in front of all of us." Hajime grinned.

Soda felt a drop of sweat roll down his forehead. "Dude that's seriously messed up. Should have never taken this damn bet. H-Hajime man...have mercy." he pleaded.

The Reserve Course Student shrugged. "I don't know, you seemed to enjoy seeing Fuyuhiko suffer. So if he ends up failing you both can crossdress together."

Kazuichi shivered as he gave Fuyuhiko a pleading look. "Dude just don't talk for three days. I don't think you can go five minutes without cussing. We're both screwed if you don't keep your trap shut."

The Gangster snorted. "You're right. I don't know if I can go that long. Wonder what Ryoko will think of you in a dress. She's already seen you in a maid outfit. Maybe your pink hair will put it together." He smirked.

"Oh fuck me." Souda groaned.

"W-What about us Hajime?" Chihiro asked nervously as he looked at the taller boy.

"I've gotta say you've got me worried now man." Makoto chuckled as he offered a sheepish grin. "Fortunately I don't think Hina has any dresses, I could borrow anyways haha."

"I can already imagine what Kaede would say." Shuichi chuckled, before shaking his head.

Hinata felt himself smile again.

"Guys don't sweat it. I was just giving them a hard time for making such a big deal of it all." Hajime mused.

"So does that mean we don't actually have to follow through with it?" Fuyuhiko asked with a hopeful look.

"Please be merciful Hajime! Don't make us do it." Kazuichi pleaded.

"Oh no you two definitely have to." Hajime cracked up at the trio's expressions.

"Damn. You're evil Hinata. Wait till the shoe is on the other foot, and I'll make you spill what's gonna on between you and Mikan. If she's playing doctor with you." The Mechanic offered a suggestive grin.

"Oh god please shut up man. I don't want to hear about with Mikan is doing with him!" Kaito groaned as he rubbed at his forehead in frustration.

Fuyuhiko chuckled. "Better yet what he's doing with Mikan and Nanami at the same time?"

Hajime's eyes widened slightly. "How did you?"

Souda blinked as he stared at Kuzuryu a moment, before starring at Hajime as his mouth fell open "Wait he's macking them both? At the same time and their cool with it?"

Hinata shifted uncomfortably. "Well as strange as it sounds, it was there suggestion. Though I'm certainly not taking it for granted."

Kaito's eye twitched. "You better not. I swear if I find out that you're playing them and I'll feed you your teeth Hinata." The Astronaut grumbled as he shot the boy a dark look.

"Momota calm down. I'm sure Hajime isn't doing anything inappropriate." Shuichi said as he reached out, and yanked the boy back into his chair.

"I think their really cute together." Fujisaki mused with a soft smile. "Just like Naegi is with Aoi and Mukuro." The Programmer mused softly.

Naegi blushed slightly as he offered a sheepish grin. "Well I wasn't trying to announce that, but thanks Chihiro."

"Oh I'm sorry. Forgive me for saying anything." The Programmer said as he bowed his head.

Kazuichi's jaw fell open as he pointed at Naegi. "Wait you too! How do people like you and Hajime exist?! You're god among men!" he exclaimed as he collapsed to his knees, before bowing dramatically. "I am not worthy!"

"Freaking moron! Would you stop acting like a child?" Fuyuhiko grumbled as he stared at the mechanic. _'There's no way I'm making it that long without cussing. This idiot is going to cause me to end up in a dress.'_

* * *

 **9:03 P.M Day Forty**

 **Fourth Floor**

 **Movie Theater**

The movie Horizon Station had been nothing short of bizarre, and frankly disturbing.

It was almost completely void of sound, and only had subtitles.

Along with still images of a massive space station.

The opening credits consisted of nothing, but mentions to Monokuma. Who was apparently, behind every aspect of the production.

There were a list of names provided in the credits. Thirty-Two names in total for the cast, they were listed as members of Class 80-A and 80-B.

The movie itself had been done in a mixture of animation and seemingly live footage. And surprisingly well done at that.

However that was were the accolades to the film began and ended.

Between the subtitles there were ominous still photos of the students, in a seemingly unresponsive state. Within strange stasis containers. Something that seemed ripped straight out of a Sci-Fi movie.

Dozens of Monokumas could be seen stalking the halls of the station, as if in preparation for something.

The imagery flitted between images of the unconscious teens, to finally a massive hangar. Within this hangar were what appeared to be multiple smaller ships, cargo, and advanced technology. After a period of time half the unresponsive students were loaded into these dozens of ship, before they expelled out of the hangar and towards the moon itself.

The subtitles finally returned as the camera focused on the remaining students aboard the station.

 _'Despair will always return. The games will never end.'_

After being subjected for nearly two hours of this, the film finally cut to black as the credits began to roll.

Again accrediting Monokuma with every aspect of the film.

"You guys maybe we should have just went bowling with the guys. I don't think I'm going to be able to sleep tonight. What if that's actually real? And there other people going through the same things as us" Asahina shivered slightly, as she pried her eyes away from the screen.

"W-Why can't we just have one evening away from all of this?" Mikan shivered slightly as she pressed her face against Nanami's shoulder.

The Gamer offered a gentle smile as she ran her hands through the nurse's hair. "Hey it's okay Miki. We can stay together tonight. Keep our minds off of it." she suggested.

A faint smile graced Tsumiki lips as she nodded against the other girl's shoulder. "O-Okay."

Miu scowled as she folded her arms. "Guess hoping anything in this place would be fucking normal, would be too much."

Nanami lips twitched slightly in amusement, as she still gently stroked Mikan's hair. "Well at least one of us has no problem sleeping." she smiled as she pointed at Akane, who was slumped in her chair.

The gymnast's hand was still clutched around a bucket of popcorn, as a faint trail of drool could be seen at the corner of her mouth.

Asahina couldn't help but snort quietly, as she stared at her snoozing friend. "Well she did have the right idea."

Kaede shook her head slightly. "I can't really blame her for being bored. It was definitely not my kind of movie. Though it was still nice to get together. Perhaps though we should find something else, the next time we decide on an outing as a group." She mused with a cheerful smile.

Kirumi offered a nod in agreement as she gently wrapped an arm around Kotoko's shoulder. "Agreed. I think that's a wonderful idea. It seems like someone else is about to pass out too."

"Not uh. I'm still plenty awake." Kotoko mumbled as she sleepily wiped at her eyes.

"Tch sorry Koko, no one's buying that shit. Kirumi's right though I'm fucking beat too. It's time to hit the sack." Iruma grinned as she stood up and stretched.

"Yeah you're right about that. So who wants to wake sleeping beauty?" Aoi asked as everyone immediately looked away. It was clear she'd been volunteered for the task.

"Oh come on. Akane is such a grump when she wakes up." The swimmer huffed as she puffed out her cheeks slightly.

 _ **"Ahem. This is a special announcement kiddos! So listen up. I want all of you to report to the Fourth Floor's Theater at 10:00 P.M sharp! And I mean all of you. If any of you are late, you can expect a fabulous punishment!"**_ he exclaimed in a gleeful manner.

Akane grumbled as she wiped at her eyes weakly. "What the heck was that? I was having a good dream too." she muttered.

"Sounds like the bear is up to something again." Nanami said as her furrowed in concern.

"Somehow I doubt it has anything to do with his shitty movie." Iruma groaned as she fell back into her chair.

* * *

 **9:46 P.M Day Forty**

 **Towa City**

 **Towa Building**

"DEVIL!" A man screamed at the top of his lungs.

The man had long, disheveled black hair and lavender eyes.

His typical attire had been stripped off of his body, and he hung by his feet from the ceiling.

The only clothes he still had on were his underwear. Large patches of his skin and been peeled away, revealing muscle and tissue, blood continued to seep from his body as he still occasionally thrashed.

A giggle came from the other end of the room as Monaca crossed the room in her wheelchair, before smiling sweetly up at him. "Silly big brother. I'm not the devil. Grown ups like you are the devil. Men like you that pretty on little girls are the real monsters. Monaca is just making the world a better place, it's her way of educating people."

Haiji gritted his teeth as he spit at her. "Abomination. I wish you'd broken your neck instead of just your spine."

The green haired girl reached up and wiped the spit from her cheek as a haunting expression flitted to her lips. "There's no place for you in my paradise. No place for you in Big Sis's world." she grinned darkly as she wordlessly rose up out of her wheelchair, before stalking forward.

A look of horror filled Haiji's eyes. "N-No. You can fucking walk?! Since when? Look I take it back. You're not a mistake. Just don't hurt me. We're still family right?"

"Silly brother. I could always walk. I just wanted to punish you and father for hurt Monaca in the first place." she said as she pulled a carving knife out from beneath her dress. "Monaca still has to punish you a little bit more. It's the least she can do for her big brother." she giggled innocently, before grasping the boy's face.

"No! FUCK don't you fucking do it. MONACA STOP IT!" The man screamed as the girl began to slice his skin off, starting at the bottom of his jawline.

"Shhh. Monaca is in charge now. It's time for big brother to be quiet." she mused as she mercilessly tore some of his flesh off, causing the boy to wail in agony, before she began to forcefully force the flesh into his mouth. The man began to wretch almost immediately as blood began to quickly soak the green haired girl.

"Don't worry Haiji. Monaca won't let anything happen to you. She won't let you die. Because if big brother died, she wouldn't be able to keep playing with him. She'd never want that." The girl purred as a wicked smile spread across her lips.

* * *

 **10:01 P.M Day Seventeen**

 **Fourth Floor**

 **Movie Theater**

 _ **"Good evening boys and girls! "** _Monokuma's voice echoed throughout the theater, as his likeness suddenly appeared projected across the big screen.

"Great bad enough we have to listen to this fuckwad when he's two feet tall. Now we gotta get the theatrical fucking experience." Iruma scowled in annoyance.

 _ **"Woah there blondie. Cool your jets. Your Principal has something important to discuss with all of you. I don't know how to sugarcoat it, but one of you is about to be punished."**_ His giggled filled the large room.

"Punished? Punished for what precisely?" Kyoko asked as her gaze focused upon the large screen.

 _ **"Glad you asked super sleuth. Miss Akane Owari is violation of the rule, that specifically states no sleeping in rooms outside the dorms."**_ The Dual toned bear exclaimed.

Akane's eyes widened. "Wait. Is this about me snoozing through your shitty movie?"

Monokuma's face turned red on the screen. _**"SHITTY MOVIE?! I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW MISS THANG, IT WAS A WORK OF ART! "**_

"Woah hold on now You can't be serious about punishing Akane over some stupid crap like that. " Kaito said as he shook his head in disbelief..

 _ **"Right. Cause I'm just the model of leniency aren't I kiddos? Look she broke the rules. Punishment has to be doled out."**_ Monokuma's voice echoed throughout the large room.

"No way! You can't do this!" Aoi exclaimed as she suddenly stood up from where she was seated. "Can't you just give her a warning?!"

"She's right. Killing someone over sleeping in a movie? What kind of crap is that?" Makoto scowled.

 _ **"Alright Mom and Dad. Settle down. I CAN do whatever the heck I beary well please. As much as I'd like to make Miss Funbags a bigger pincushion than Sayaka and Sonia, I'm in a good mood this evening."** _he grinned widely.

Kazuichi lunged to his feet with a look of fury on his face. "I'm going to fucking kill that bastard. It's bad enough she's gone, but to say shit like that. I'll never forgive you." The Mechanic hissed as he clenched his fists.

"Soda please. I know you're upset, but he's doing everything he can to push our buttons. Please you have to remain calm." Ryoko said as she leveled a concern gaze over at the mechanic.

Kazuichi took an uneven breath, before he slowly slumped into his chair once more.

"Getting back on point, what does this good mood of yours entail I wonder?" Maki's eyes narrowed as she folded her arms.

 _ **"Oh well I'm glad you asked. See I'm gonna let our gymnast off with a warning. However punishment still needs to be had in some way, so here comes a rule change. One that's fun for the whole family."**_ he snickered as he covered his mouth. _**"From now on locking the doors in the dormitories is strictly forbidden. This also includes barricading, for those of you who think you're sneaky. This includes your room and well as anyone elses."**_ Monokuma chortled.

Makoto frowned as reached out and place a hand on Aoi's. _'This is bad, but we can still work around it. We'll have to make sure no one is left alone at night.'_

"Very troubling indeed. One would almost assume you were just using this minor infraction as a means to work your own agenda." Celestia mused as she lightly twirled some of her hair around her index finger.

"She's right. You're just using this as an excuse to make us even more paranoid." Kaede frowned.

 _ **"BAHAHA. Well if that's true, it's certainly going to work. I know I'll sleep better knowing the rest of you won't."**_ Monokuma snickered.

"That's so cruel." Fujisaki said as he felt his shoulders tense. He felt a hand gently squeeze his.

"Hey Fujibear it's alright. We stay together and play it smart alright?" Iruma said as she forced a smile. It was clear that she was equally nervous, but she was trying to soothe the boy.

Hajime's eyes narrowed slightly as he stared at the large screen. "Is that all? If so I think we'd all like to return to our rooms for the night."

Monokuma's laughing grew more and more neurotic as it echoed throughout the theater. _ **"Oh boy. You wish it was that simple. See I didn't have you all come here just to dole out punishment. I chose this location as a way to introduce the next motive."**_

"Next motive?" Ryoko questioned as her eyes widened. "We just lost Oogami a few days ago. Can't you just give us a bit more time without this madness?" The Amnesiac frowned.

"She's quite right. Why must you insist on doing this so soon after our last loss?" Keebo asked as his brow furrowed in frustration.

 _ **"Why? As if this bear needs anyone's approval. Look kiddos, I was about to drop this one in your lap anyways. I just decided expedite things a little bit. Watching you all run around and pretend to be normal disgusts me. Not to mention all the sex. Sheesh who would want to hook up in a place like this? There's some things you just can't unsee."**_ Monokuma mused, before shaking his head. _**"Think of me as a kind hearted bear, I could have done this right after Oogami's death."**_

"G-Great what kind of crap are we going to deal with now?!" Kazuichi asked nervously, as he bit the inside of his cheek.

 _ **"Mwhehe glad you asked sonny. I thought it was time to give most of you something to look forward to. A light at the end of the proverbial tunnel. I call this The Hostage Motive"** _Monokuma snickered as his visage disappeared from the movie screen, before a feed began to suddenly flicker suddenly across the movie screen."

Suddenly there was a large, fat cat with grey fur and green eyes as well as white tipped paws could be seen on the screen. He wore a fancy frilled collar around his neck and a rather small bow on his tail. In the background a figure holding a machine gun could be seen standing there with a machine gun. _**"Introducing Grand Bois Chéri Ludenberg! Celestia's Hostage. "**_ Monokuma's voice exclaimed, throughout the theater.

Celestia's normally stoic expression cracked as she stared at the screen. "Chéri!" She exclaimed a look of panic mixed with elation at the sight of the creature.

 _ **"D'aw don't worry! Your fat cat is still clinging onto his nine lives. Though he's not such a big fan of his food these days. Oh well. Beggers can't be choosers."**_

The feed flickered to a scene of an elder woman cowering beneath another Monokuma in what appeared like yet another apartment room.. "Nana." Souda gasped as he quickly, stood up out of his chair. _**"Yup your sweet grandma is still kicking for now Kazuichi."**_ The bear chortled, before the feed quickly shifted again.

The next person was a man. He looked to be in his late thirties to early forties. He had fair-skin and had a striking resemblance to Fujisaki. He has light brownish-blonde fluffy hair and light yellow-green eyes. He had on a pair light gray glasses, a long sleeved, white stripped buttoned shirt. His shirt was ruffled and untucked. His face looked gaunter then Chihiro remembered. _**"Meet Taichi Fujisaki. He hasn't been doing so well, since he was separated from his son and wife. Hehe maybe he'll hang in there."**_ The bear chuckled.

Fujisaki stared in horror as he covered his mouth with his free hand. _'Dad Oh god what happened to you? and where is mom at?'_

The next person that appeared on the screen, made Makoto suddenly tense up.

It was a teenage girl, around sixteen years old. She had short, dark brown hair and faded green eyes. She wore an academy uniform, a white blouse, a red necktie, and a turquoise collar, line trim, and skirt.

Much like everyone before her, she seemed to be in a small apartment. Naegi could almost recognize some of the furniture in previous shots. There was girl behind her holding a machine gun, her face was covered by a Monokuma mask.

 _ **"Meet Komaru Naegi. Such a sweet hopeful little girl. She's still counting on her big brother to make it."**_ His amused laugh could be heard from the speakers.

"God. Komaru, she's grown so much since the last time I saw her." Naegi whispered as he squeezed roughly at his arm rests.

"Koto if she's anything like her big brother, I'm sure she'll stay positive till we can save her." Asahina forced a weak smile as she rested her hand onto Naegi's.

"She seems like a tough girl. I'm sure she'll be just fine Naegels." Mukuro said as she reached out, before pressing her hand upon theirs.

The screen shifted once more as an elderly man who was balding on top could be seen. He had white lab coat and a very distinct beard. He had bags under his eyes and looked very tired. Behind him stood a single masked individual. "This old geezer is Professor Idabashi, but you already knew that did you Keebo?" Monokuma snickered.

"Professor." The Robot breathed in a stunned tone as a sad expression filled his synthetic eyes.

 _ **"Next another old geezer! Meet Fuhito Kirigiri! Little Miss Detective's dear old grandpa!"**_ Monokuma exclaimed.

Fuhito had wispy white hair, which points upwards, and pale brown eyes. He possessed a small, bushy white beard, and an equally bushy mustache. He wore glasses and had rather thick eyebrows. He has on a white dress shirt with several stains on it. He looks exhausted, but his eyes still look sharp.

Kiri slowly laced her gloved hands to keep herself from shaking. Seeing Fuhito was wonderful, in any circumstance. However if he was her hostage, it only seemed further confirm her theory about her father's whereabouts. She felt her breathing becoming slightly erratic. She glanced around the room a moment, before pulling a small inhaler out and pressing it against her lips. She needed to calm down. Get her breathing under control.

 _ **"Intoducing Yuta Asahina! "**_ Monokuma called out as the video changed once more.

The feed changed to a tanned boy who looked around fifteen years old. He looked to be in some sort of classroom, but it looked nothing like Hope's Peak. Yuta had short brown hair and blue eyes. He was wearing a pair of beige shorts, red sneakers, and bright yellow sockets. He also had a person standing behind him. This one clearly a shorter girl with a mask on. Again they were armed with a machine gun.

"Oh Yuta!" Aoi gasped as she extended her hand outward, before biting at her lower lip to stifle a sob. However before she could linger long the feed cut once more.

 _ **"Togami don't think I forgot about you!"** _Monokuma snickered. The video flickered to what appeared to another apartment. Inside there was an elderly man with pale blue eyes. His fairly long hair is completely white and combed backwards. He also had a white beard running down from his temples all the way across his chin, as well as a thin grey mustache. From his attire he appeared to be a butler.

 _ **"Meet Aloysius, family butler to the Togami family. Old Jeeves looks like he's seen better days."** _Monokuma chuckled.

Togami felt his entire body shaking. This was an outrage. How dare they use Aloysius as leverage. Then of course another unsettling feeling pulled in his stomach. Where was his sister at?

 _ **"Moving on kiddos. Next meet Shuichi's dear old uncle. The only family member who taught him everything he knew. Guess when it comes down to it, you could blame him for you being here."**_ Monokuma snickered as the screen shifted. This time a middle aged man with dark hair appeared on screen. His short hair was unkempt and he had a rough stubble on his face. He wore a black jacket and slacks, but they seemed worse for wear. Like many of the hostages he looked exhausted.

The Ultimate Detective took a steading breath, as he forced himself to look away from the screen. He felt a delicate hand slowly squeeze his. The Pianist offered no verbal response, but she leaned into him as she rested her head on his shoulder. It was her way of assuring him it would be alright.

 _ **"Boy is this motive a long one or what? I need something to drink."** _Monokuma panted a moment, before continuing. _**"Next we have Yasuke Matsuda. Our little amnesiac's former lover and doctor."** _Monokuma chortled, as suddenly the feed shifted.

The teenager that was shown was tall and had a slightly lean figure. His once beautiful face was marred and stitched back together in a grotesque manner. His skin didn't even look alive, and was pasty white color. His eyes were cloudy and glassy. His outfit consisted of a half tucked in white dress shirt, with a worn black tie, with matching dark trousers.

 _'That's impossible. There's no way this can be real. I thought Junko, I thought the other me killed him. Matsuda what happened to you? Is this all my fault?"_ Ryoko let out a sob as she rocked back and forth slowly in her chair.

 _ **"Next up is Mikan and Kaito's grandparents."** _The Dual toned bear's sigh could be heard through the entire room. _**" I couldn't find anyone special for Tsumiki so I had to lump her and Kaito together. There's just no one who cares outside of this room."**_ A faint laughter could be heard from the speakers.

Mikan felt her head fall. It wasn't as if it was a surprise to her. Though the acknowledgment of how pathetic she was...it did sting. She felt something soft on either side of her face causing her face to flush a deep color as she realized Hajime was connected to one side of her face, while Nanami's lips were against her other cheek.

"Don't listen to that idiot Mimi. There's plenty of people here who care." Hajime whispered softly as his green eyes softened as he stared at her.

"Hajime is right Miki. We're right here, the both of us. " Nanami smiled cutely as she curled one of her arms around the nurse's.

Kazuichi quietly craned his head to stare at the display. He slyly offered Hajime a thumbs up. _'Hinata you really are a legend.'_

"You're damn right there's people who care." Kaito said as he clenched his teeth as he stared at the screen. The image of his grandparents huddled on the floor was quickly burned into his brain.

Monokuma chortled quietly. _**"Yeah yeah whatever. Fuyuhiko. Behold your spirited and ill tempered little sister!"**_ The bear exclaimd as the feed shifted to a blonde girl, who bore a striking resemblance to Fuyuhiko. "Natsumi hasn't lost her fire, but once her head's been cracked open that might change." The bear giggled perversely.

Kuzuryu went deathly quiet as he bowed his head. The usually crude and foul mouthed teen offered no verbal response.

Celestia who sat next to him, paused a moment before hesitantly extending an arm. She snaked her arm around his, before lacing her hand with his. The gangster swallowed deeply as his slowly lolled his head to the side, as he rested it against her shoulder. Celestial long nails gently ran across his head as, she regarded him quietly.

"Alright girl with a heart of ice. Let's see who's behind door number one!" Monokuma exclaimed as the screen shifted again. This time several children of different appearances were visible on the screen.

Maki immediately bolted to her feet as she pressed a hand against her chest. "You bastard." she seethed in a low tone.

 _ **"I'll take that is a compliment! The Assassin wasn't entirely lying. She did look after kids at one point. These were the ones at the orphanage, she was a part of. Of course their accommodations now are probably better then before."** _Monokuma snickered behind his paw.

"Just move on already! This is bad enough without you dragging it on." Kaito said as his brow furrowed in concern.

 _ **"Fine kill my fun. Let's get this one out of the way too. Nagito you're a bust buddy. Though in your case, you didn't have anyone to begin with. Guess that's a different kind of despair."**_ Monokuma chortled.

Nagito offered a faint smile. "No it's not despair at all. With no personal attachments. I can live only for Hope. I don't have to make poor decisions based on emotion. It is for the best." he mused though despite his impassive look. There was the faintest glimmer of sadness behind his eyes.

 _ **"BLAH BLAH BLAH. Moving on to our final hostage."**_ Monokuma exclaimed as the video feed shifted once again.

This time a series of ten masked indivduals could be seen. Unlike the previous hostages they were also handcuffed and or bound. Their sizes and shaped varied, but there were clearly men and woman present amongst their ranks. "Behold Kokichi's hostages. His former associates, but I guess they'd just call you boss."

The purple haired boy's expression was surprisingly somber a moment, before he shut his eyes. "They're just lackeys. Any of them can be replaced." he said quietly.

 _ **"Glad you feel that way, because there's a good chance that'll happen."** _Monokuma snorted. _**"Anyways I think we're done here."**_

"Wait what about the rest of us? Our friends and our family?! What happened to them?" Kaede asked as she bolted to her feet suddenly.

 _ **"Ahem. So toots this is a little bit embarrassing, but a few of the hostages managed a jailbreak. We're in the process of finding them, but what can I say? It's hard to find good help these days. But before some of you get hopeful. Owari's brats, Maizono and Kaede's sisters, Himiko's mother, Ishimaru's father, Mahiru's friend, Hagakure's mother, and Sakura's boyfriend are the only escapees. If I didn't call your name. Well it means you either didn't have anyone or their already dead."**_ Monokuma laughed boisterously, as he grabbed at his stomach.

Nanami pressed a hand against her chest. "My whole family is really gone?" she breathed as she felt her shoulders trembling.

"You got it gamer girl!" Monokuma exclaimed as he suddenly appeared in front of the massive screen, before taking a quick bow.

 _ **"Whelp kiddos. That's where you all come into play. You've seen the hostages. Now time to get this show on the road. If I don't get a corpse outta one of you in twenty-four hours. I'll kill each and everyone of them. Better yet. we can all watch it live from this room. I'll see you all tomorrow here at 11 P.M. Unless one of you decides they prefer an alternative."**_ Monokuma snickered.

Looks of unadulterated horror and disgust filled the room. All of the build up and been for this moment.

"Y-You son of a bitch. What kind of sick joke is this? You're going to kill all of them?!" Fuyuhiko asked incredulously as he stood up suddenly.

 _ **"Nope. I won't be the one pulling the trigger at all. That's what the Despairs are for. Time's ticking kiddos. Time to decide how committed you all are to your classmates."** _Monokuma chuckled deeply as he clutched at his stomach.

 _ **"Let the real games begin!"**_ He exclaimed as his red eye glowed brightly.

* * *

 _ **24 Survivors Remain**_

* * *

 _ ***AN* Thanks again for reading guys! If you haven't already, I have a sister fic up called Final Horizon. It's set in the same universe with OC's with the Class of 80-A. I'm also announcing the third and final fic in my series, called Sea of Tranquility. It focuses on the Class of 80-B and submissions are now open. It won't be started until late July at the earliest, but I'm taking all submissions now. Love you guys and appreciate your continued support!**_

 **DanganMachin**

 _I was originally going to have a full fledged sequel, but instead I've settled on doing a massive epilogue exploring everyone's futures and the next generation. If you're curious to see more from me though, I have two sister fics accompanying A New Hope. One is already being updated regularly, the other I just announced and is accepting submissions up until July 1st!_

 _ **DarthMaine**_

 _I just love the idea of such a classy uptight character having a little vice Haha._

 _ **darknessking6**_

 _Yeah unfortunately for the other guys, Hajime sort of has hacks. Don't worry we'll address Akane and crew soon enough =)_

 _ **YAmomoto**_

 _I originally had planned to include the rest of the cast in the last chapter, however I felt like it was a good place to stop. And yeah some of the characters aren't exactly social butterflies lol. And yes just about anyone can and will show up =)_

 _ **Psychochiken**_

 _Yeah you gave me a really neat idea and I can't thank you enough. It allows me to tie all of my fics together._

 _ **pokemonsuperallstarfan**_

 _Haha I really appreciate it! Those relaxing chapters are important to me. It gives those characters a purpose and makes them feel human. I appreciate your support!_

 _ **Doomqwer**_

 _I'll have to do something really special. It's hard to believe we're nearing 100 chapters since last October._

 _ **Monokenny and Benji**_

 _That's one amusing mental image._

 _ **McLogal**_

 _I've tried my best to make them interesting. Even the ones that are more straightforward._

 _ **K8wolfx**_

 _First off this review was nothing short of brilliant! I smiled and laughed so hard while reading it. The thought of someone charging the campus to extricate a pregnant Aoi cracked me up._

 _ **ShinyOshawottKing1**_

 _Thank you so much for updating with that list. I meant to, but totally forgot haha._

 _ **Izaya Orihara 101101**_

 _I'm trying to make everything and everyone feel irreplaceable. It's cruel to say, but it'll make the deaths that much more painful. As for what remains? I don't have a specified amount of chapters left in my mind. Rather I have the final arcs in my mind along with an outline I've written. It'll take as long as it needs to. I do have the ending along with the final survivors already decided though._

 _ **LolaRose-347**_

 _Place your bets now! ;)_

 _ **Natsukumo1000**_

 _You called it! I thought it would be a nice way of tying everything together. So I can this series with a trilogy =)_

 _ **link9753**_

 _Thank you so much for pointing that out. God I can't believe I missed that. I really owe you! =)_

 _ **Fee5H**_

 _Haha fair enough. It's part of the campy Danganronpa speeches though. I mean if you take some of Makoto's dialogue into real context it's cheesy, but that's the fun with anime/games. You can sort of get away with these over the top moments._

 _ **YumiStar**_

 _For some reason I just imagined him wearing a wig to boot. He'd never live that down._

 _ **UltimateGaymer**_

 _Yes indeed is an original character created by one of my readers and the submission behind The Ultimate Scientist in the sister fic. Since I'm having everything connected, it's a way of further connecting these AU fics._

 _ **Trygve11**_

 _Byakuya in your game is so screwed. I can just imagine him swinging by his throat within the first two arcs Lol_

 _ **Cinderfall201**_

 _Oh I'll definitely come up with something special for chapter 100. I wouldn't want to disappoint you guys! And thanks for checking my other fic =)_


	98. Chapter 98: Hostages: Act Two

**Chapter 98: Hostages: Act Two**

 **11:14 P.M Day Forty**

 **First Floor**

 **Dining Hall**

This new motive had left the surviving students shaken. Many had simply taken off on their own, and returned to their rooms for the evening. Though eleven or so still lingered together, having decided to convene in the Dining Hall.

"Guys we just need to calm down. This is exactly what Monokuma wants us to do. He's trying to divide us." Makoto said as he glanced around the small gathering.

"Easier said than done bro. I mean jeez this isn't even half of us. We can't lock our doors anymore, and unless someone winds up dead we all lose people we care about." Souda frowned as he folded his arms.

Ryoko sighed softly, before resting her head against the Mechanic's shoulder. "Are we even sure what we saw was real? What if they're already gone?" she asked as her lips pulled into a fine line.

"I don't think that's the case. I could be wrong, but it looked plenty real to me." Shuichi said as he worked his jaw. "My Uncle sent me a message after all."

"A message? What are you talking about?" Keebo asked with a surprised expression.

"Sign language. I noticed it too Saihara." The Ultimate Soldier murmured quietly. "It was a clever of him, not that we can do much from here. Though he seemed to indicate they're in Towa City."

"Towa City? Do you think they're all together?" Asahina asked with a hopeful expression.

"I just hope they're alright. Some of them looked like they'd seen better days." Mikan said quietly as she gingerly hugged Nanami. The Gamer had been unusually quiet following the motive.

Naegi offered a pained smile. "Me too. Where did Hajime and Kaito end up? I'm surprised they're not here."

"Momota was worried about Maki. He followed after her as soon we left the Theater. Hajime went to check on Akane, she didn't seem to be doing well either." Tsumiki murmured quietly.

"After what happened to Sakura, and with everyone else she's lost I can't really blame her or anyone for being upset." Aoi said with a weak smile.

The Ultimate Supreme Leader laced his hands behind his head, as he stared off in to the distance. "Let's face it. This is psychological warfare. It's not a matter if this will work, but rather who it will work on."

"You know that kind of attitude really ain't helping right now!" Souda exclaimed as he gritted his teeth.

"Maybe but what if he's right? What if there isn't a way of stopping any of this? We just keep losing, and it never feels like we get a win with Monokuma. All I can do is wonder if my sister will even survive. What will happen if she's found? All of this just seems so hopeless." Kaede said as he blinked back a few tears. "Himiko,Ibuki,Sayaka,Yamada, just how many of my friends have to die before it's enough?" Her voice cracked.

"Kaede." Shuichi breathed as he gingerly wrapped an arm around her shoulder. " None of this is fair, but if we give up now everyone's deaths will have been for nothing."

"Maybe that is just how it is. We keep feeding into false hope, but in reality we have nothing to hold onto. We don't even know if reaching the fifth floor will bring us closer to ending the game."Keebo said quietly.

"Guys you're letting Monokuma get to you. It's not just about our lives, what he really wants is to break our spirit. I'll be damned if I let him." Makoto said as he clenched his fist.

"What if that's inevitable though? What can we possibly do?" Maybe this is just the existence we have to accept." The Amnesiac said as she bowed her head.

"No I refuse to believe that. I won't believe that." Nanami said as she promptly stood up, before clutching at her chest. "Everyone we care for is right here. Whether they're dead or still alive, I believe their spirits are with us. Oogami gave her life so we'd all have a chance. My family may be gone, but I won't forget them. We can't let despair win, we have to keep fighting. No matter how much it hurts."

"Hell yeah! Nanami has the right spirit. No way am I gonna let their deaths be in vain. I won't let that bear have the last laugh." Asahina said enthusiastically.

"I must agree. I never had friends before being in this place. Though it has hurt with every loss, I still have so much I want to live for." Mikan said with an air of confidence.

Kokichi actually cracked a grin. "You all are something else. I don't know I believe half of it, but the idea sounds nice. I don't know about the reality of it though."

Keebo folded his arms. "If there stakes weren't so high we could call his bluff. Though we know by now, Monokuma doesn't make empty threats."

Ryoko closed her eyes, before exhaling softly. "We need to clear our mind of temptation. If we even start to consider the motive, it may be too late."

"She's right. This isn't just the person we care about on the line. If someone gets away with it, it's all of us. I don't know about the rest of you, but I've made some pretty awesome friends here. As much as I love my Nana, she would never forgive me for hurting my friends like that." Soda mused with a slight smile.

Kaede quietly looked around the room. "Maybe we should try to reach out to as many people who will listen. From there we can just divide into smaller groups something? so we can all take turns watching. Maybe we can't lock our doors, but he didn't say anything about us having someone keeping watch."

Aoi offered a weak smile. "I totally agree. We can all try to pull together, try to get our minds off this horrible mess and just get through it together."

Mukuro offered a weak smile. "Not a bad idea. We should try to convince everyone else to do the same. If they'll hear us out."

"There's no guarantee everyone will listen. However, I think it's probably the best idea for now. Just be safe. This motive, it's enough to tempt just about anyone." Shuichi mused quietly.

Makoto nodded. "I hate to admit it, but you're right about that. It's late, but tomorrow morning we make sure everyone hears us out."

"Let's just hope it's not too late by then." Keebo said with a slight frown.

* * *

 **11:27 P.M Day Forty**

 **First Floor**

 **Dormitories**

"Kotoko are you sure this is comfortable?" Chihiro asked quietly as tilted his head slightly.

"Mmhm. King and I are really comfy!" The pink hair girl mused as she lay sandwiched between the two teens.

Kotoko had an iron grip on her large stuffed panda.

"Well as long as you two are happy." The Programmer chuckled.

"Just think Fujibear this is a great way for us to practice when we have our own kids! " Miu grinned impishly as she hugged the pink haired gril

"You really are set on that aren't you?" Chihiro smiled softly.

"Of course! I want my brood of adorable fucking little Fujisakis!" The Blonde grinned. "And Koko here can be their big sis!"

"Really? I'll do my very best!" The girl exclaimed.

Chihiro blinked slightly. "Miu just how many kids do you wanna have?"

"Iunno. May like five or six. You know nothing too crazy!" The Inventor mused with a grin.

The Programmer buried his head into the pillow. _'Nothing crazy she says. If the world's population is suffering, I'm pretty sure the two of us will end up fixing that. Though the idea of making plenty of babies with Miu Iruma is something, I could never complain about. I'd still be the same pathetic Chihiro without her.'_

"Does this mean I get to be the godmother? Pwease?" Kotoko whined as she kicked her legs back and forth.

"Of course it does. That's fine right Fuji?" Iruma asked with a wide grin.

'Like I could ever tell you no.' The boy laughed halfheartedly. "Sure why not. If Miu gets her way, we'll need all the help we can get."

"Don't worry, because Miu Iruma always gets her way!" The blonde smirked impishly.

* * *

 **11:42 P.M Day Forty**

 **Third Floor**

 **Rec Room**

"You don't have to keep following me around like a lost puppy. I can take care of myself." Akane said as she bent over the pool table, before sinking a ball into the side pocket.

"Hajime shook his head. "I don't doubt that Akane, but you have a bad habit of bottling things up. To the point that when you finally reach a boiling point, it's usually a bad thing. Stop being so stubborn, and just talk to me."

The busty brunette paused a moment, before she rolled her jaw. "Shouldn't you be with Mikan and Chiaki? Why are you worried about me for huh?"

"You're the one who insisted on staying with me that one time. Of course I'm worried about you. Mimi and Aki have each other, but when you're not with Asahina you're usually by yourself. I don't want anything to happen to you." The boy said in an exasperated tone.

"You really wanna hear my baggage?" The Gymnast scoffed as she shook her head. "My siblings are god knows where. I don't even know if they're alive or dead. I would do anything for those kids, but they could be on the run from psychopaths for all I know. I keep thinking that eventually I won't lose anything else, but I'm wrong every time." she said as she leaned against her pool stick as she gritted her teeth together. "I'm so fucking tired of burying people I care about." She said as her voice became strained.

"Akane I know how much you've lost, but you're not alone. You still have people who care about you. I know Aoi thinks the world of you, and she's not the only one. You're stubborn as hell and a pain the ass, but I'm so glad to have met you. I've even enjoyed trying to best you in our spars." Hinata smiled faintly.

"Heh you don't have to try so hard Hinata. I know that I don't have much left. I'm just so sick of it." she said quietly.

"You're wrong." A soft voice said as Mikan stepped into view along with Nanami.

"Where the hell did you two ninja up from?" Akane said as she wiped at her eyes. "Look forgot anything you heard. I'm going to bed." she said as she started to walk past the girls only to be stopped as Nanami grabbed at her arm gently.

"Owari please. You don't have to be so tough all the time. Showing how you feel doesn't make you weak." Nanami said quietly as she offered the brunette a faint smile. "You should stay with us this evening. We can sit and talk, and do whatever you want."

"Huh you'd really do that for me?" Akane asked with a dumbfounded expression.

"Of course. Hajime was right you know? You still have friends and people who care. We don't want to see you throw your life away. Please won't you consider it?" Mikan said as she bowed her head slightly.

"Fuck. Okay just stop asking so nicely and shit. I'll sit and around and we can shoot the shit I guess. Just don't ask me to talk about my feelings." The brunette muttered lowly.

"Well I think my work here is done." Hinata smiled faintly as he started towards the door, only to be grabbed by the Gymnast.

"Like hell it is. If I'm getting sucked into this, you're going to be there for the sleepover too. Besides ain't like it's anything new for you to be around more than one girl at a time." Akane smirked.

"But where the heck do you expect me to sleep?" Hajime said he looked between the threesome.

"We'll just have to figure that out. No more fussing Hajime okay?" Mikan said as she locked an arm with the boy.

"Somehow I think sleeping will be the least of my concerns." The boy chuckled under his breath as he was led out of the room.

* * *

 **12:01 A.M Day Forty**

 **Second Floor**

 **Library**

"When do you intend for us to move?" Byakuya asked as he raised a single brow.

"It'll have to wait till after this motive is resolved. Good Togami, please if you can try to be careful. Lingering here isn't a wise idea." Kyoko said as she headed towards the exit only to meet Kirumi at the doorway.

"Ah Miss Kirigiri apologies, I was hoping to check on Byakuya." The Maid said with a slight bow of her head.

"Well he's still glued to his chair. Perhaps you'll fair better then I have." The girl mused as she slipped past the maid, before letting herself out into the hallway.

Kirumi slipped further into the room, before she eyed Togami.

The blonde was seated at a table with his nose buried in a book. "Is this your way of handling things Byakuya?"

A dry chuckle escaped the boy as he lifted his tried gaze up. "I'm surprised you're not coddling the imp, or is past her bedtime?"

"I left Kotoko with Miu and Fujisaki tonight. I suspected you'd be moping somewhere. Honestly why do you insist on making yourself an easy target?" The silver haired girl asked as she approached where he was seated, before leaning against the table.

"Does it matter Kirumi? Since locking our doors is no longer permitted, everywhere is just as dangerous. At least I can distract myself easier here." The boy mused quietly.

"I keep thinking about my family. Though we weren't the closest, you know how many siblings I had. To think all of them could be gone, that Aloysius may be the only remaining fixture of my family." The boy paused, before shaking his head. "I don't know where to proceed. If things are as bad as it seems, even if I did escape this place. What would I do then?"

Kirumi knelt down, before gingerly removing the boy's glasses. "You honor your family. Even if that means just you. You go out and stake your claim, so long as you're still alive your family lives on." she said quietly, before pressing her lips against his cheek.

"Please Byakuya. I need to know you'll be alright." Kirumi said as she slowly deposited her hand into his. "Come back with me?"

Togami offered a rare smile. "This is quite a departure for you Kirumi. From the girl who built a wall in front of herself and other people." he mused, before squeezing her hand. "Hmph it brings you solace then I'll come with you."

"For better or worse this place has changed me." The maid mused as helped him to his feet. "If you have nothing else, you'll still have me Byakuya. I promise you that."

"I'll hold you to that Miss Tojo." the blonde said as his mouth twitched into a tired smile.

* * *

 **12:27 A.M Day Forty-One**

 **First Floor**

 **Dormitories**

"Momota. Get out of the way, you know I can hurt you. I'd rather not though." Maki said as she gritted her teeth.

She settled a serious look at the astronaut who stood in front of the door.

"I can't do that Maki. I won't let you do something reckless. I don't have the strength to stop you, but if you want to leave you'll have to get through me." The purple haired boy said as he extended his arms.

"Why do you always have to insist on being so stubborn? You don't understand. I've given my life to keep those kids safe, I became an Assassin just to look out for them. To kill for them? I wouldn't hesitate as long as it's the right person." The Assassin said in a steely tone.

The Ultimate Astronaut worked his jaw a moment as he stalked forward, before gripping tightly at her shoulders. "Then what? You gonna freaking get killed by the bear? I can't let you do that. If it means that much to you, let me do it." he offered in a low voice.

Maki's fierce expression wavered a moment. "Let you do what?"

"Let me kill someone. So I can save those kids, so you can be around for em when this is all over with. " Kaito offered quietly.

The dark haired girl gritted her teeth, as she shook her head. "Are you insane? I don't need anyone playing hero for me. You're not gonna do that Momota. Do you understand me?"

Kaito's eyes narrowed as he pressed his head against hers. "Well then we're both in trouble, because I'm not letting you go."

The Assassin scowled. "As if you could stop me. Stop being so damn stubborn. It's my decision to make Kaito."

"I won't let you leave." Kaito said as he set his jaw. "I will protect you no matter what."

"Kaito. I already told you, I don't need a hero. You've got five seconds, before I break that arm." she said in a low voice.

".I'm not just doing this because I want to be a hero." Momota offered in a subdued voice.

"Then just spit it out. Why are you being so stubborn?" Maki's voice was uncharacteristically strained.

"I don't want to lose you Maki Roll. I really care about you." He admitted as his gaze softened as he stared at her.

The Assassin's expression became unreadable. "You care about me? What does that even mean?" she asked quietly as she stared at him for a moment. Her stare was much less certain now, there was fragile aspect present in her gaze.

Kaito offered her a sincere smile. "It's because I love you Maki. I don't care if you hate me or not, but I won't let you out of this room. Maybe that makes me an asshole, but I'm not gonna let you get yourself killed. So do your worst." he said with a serious expression.

The Assassin's shoulders shook, before her hand snapped out as she pushed him back against the door. She forcefully grasped his shirt as she advanced on him. "Dammit why do you have to be nice to me? I don't deserve it. I have more blood on my hands then you can possibly imagine. How could you love someone like me?" she asked as she stared up into his face with a tears stinging her eyes.

The Astronaut draped his arms around her waist, as he rested his chin on the top of her head. "I know there's more to you then being an Assassin. You know that too don't you? I could tell you were suffering the moment I met you."

"Dumbass." she growled as her fingers clutched at his jacket tightly. "Why do you have to make this complicated? I don't like complicated. It just makes you vulnerable and weak." Maki breathed sharply as she pressed her cheek against his chest.

"What was that?" Kaito asked as he stared down at the dark haired girl.

Harukawa huffed softly as a bashful expression appeared on her face. "I said I love you too idiot."

Kaito's eyes widened. "Woah you totally blushed. I didn't even know that was possible."

"Shut up!" Maki growled as she yanked him down, before crashing her lips against his forcefully. Her little nimble fingers working at his shirt.

"Maki Roll what are you doing?" The boy shuddered softly.

"Do I really need to explain that? Now stop talking, before you ruin the moment." The Assassin said as she loosened her skirt, before reaching to press a hand against his cheek. "You said you'd keep me here. Then keep me occupied Momota." she said as a sultry lilt touched her voice, as her lips found his jawline.

A look of surprise flitted to the boy's eyes, before his instincts began to slowly take over.

A wry smile crossed his face. "Anything for you Maki."

* * *

 **1:14 A.M Day Forty-One**

 **First Floor**

 **Dormitories**

"Do you want to talk about it?" Celestia asked quietly.

The Gambler gently stroked the boy's head, that was settled in her lap.

The Baby Face gangster worked his jaw a moment, as he stared up at her. "Your bedside manner is shit, but I appreciate it." he offered the faintest of smiles.

The Lolita girl smiled fondly. "So was that a no Fuyu?"

"There's nothing to talk about Taeko. I wanted so badly to walk away from family's business. To make my own way, but not like this." he mused quietly. "Even if we get out of this fucking nightmare, what do I have left? If I lose Natsumi after losing Peko, I'll have nothing left."

The Ultimate Gambler quietly traced her fingers along his head, before shaking her head. "I don't know. Other than Cheri, I didn't have anyone out there to begin with. " She paused a moment as a faint smile pulled at her pale features.

"We could always go into business together. Build up some capital, we build a Casino of our own. You run the business, I work the tables." Celestia mused softly.

Kuzuryu rolled his eyes slightly, but despite himself chuckled. "That's not cliché at all. So you have a name for this joint yet?"

The Raven haired beauty allowed a playful smirk to cross her features. "I was thinking Versailles."

"You really are obsessed with European Nobility aren't you?" Kuzuryu chuckled.

"Of course darling. Besides a Casino offers me a means of getting my castle." She smiled fondly.

Fuyuhiko eyed her dubiously. "You want a fucking castle? You don't set low goals do you Taeko?"

The Gambler smiled softly, as her fingers traced across his scalp slowly. "Of course not. I do believe I am what most men would call high maintenance. Scared yet Fuyu?" Her ruby gaze scrutinized him intently.

"Not a fucking chance. We get out of this hell hole, the rest will be a damn cakewalk. " he forced a small smile.

The pale beauty smiled softly, before she bent low. Her soft lips pressing against his a moment, causing the boy's cool demeanor to melt away as his face grew hot.

"T-Taeko?!" He sputtered his eyes widening, as she pressed her thumb gently against his lips a moment.

She raised her other hand ,as she pressed a single digit against her lips. "The Ultimate Gangster getting all flustered over one little kiss? It'll be our secret." she smiled mischievously causing him to blush again.

"You're the devil." he grumbled.

"Perhaps, but you know you love it." she offered him a wicked smile, as she traced her clawed digit along his jawline.

* * *

 **1:47 A.M Day Forty-One**

 **First Floor**

 **Dormitories**

Nagito offered a light smile, as he tied the noose around his neck

"Perhaps my sacrifice will give birth to their hope." He mused as he took a steading breath, as he stared down at the chair he was standing on.

"May hope shine through." he said with a vivid smile, as he kicked the chair out from under him.

There immediately a snapping sound as the rope gave under the pressure, causing the Ultimate Luck to tumble to the ground.

A low sigh escaped the boy crumpled on the ground. "This would almost be amusing, if it weren't so sad." he said to himself as he rose to his feet, before rubbing at his neck.

"Perhaps it's merely a sign, that it's not yet my time." He chuckled lowly as he stared at the tattered rope.

'I believe that I can offer more to hope, before this is all done.' he mused with a thin smile.

* * *

 **7:00 A.M Day Forty-One**

 ***DING DONG***

 _ **"Rise and Shine my lovely students! Time to greet the new day. Why don't you all make your way down to the Movie Theater? On the double!"**_ Monokuma giggled hysterically, before his voice cut off.

* * *

 **7:18 A.M Day Forty-One**

 **Fourth Floor**

 **Movie Theater (Lounge)**

"What the shit are we doing here? Didn't the bear say we had till tonight?" Miu scowled as she wiped the sleep from her eyes.

"Yeah but knowing him, he could have changed his mind. He's more than a little manic." Fujisaki mused quietly. "I know that I didn't sleep a wink last night."

"I did! It was so comfy. It was like I had multiple stuffed animals!" Kotoko exclaimed cheerfully as she found herself squeezed between the pair.

"Thank you again for agreeing to look after her last night." Kirumi offered softly.

"Hey don't fucking worry about it. Koko had a blast." Iruma smirked as she eyed the maid. "You get jerkwad in the sack last night? Is hung like a horse or a piss ant?"

Kirumi's jaw fell open. "I-I did no such thing. I merely wanted to check on Byakuya." she said with a slight flush on her face as she eyed the Heir who was only a few feet in front of her.

Nanami, Mikan, Akane, and Hajime walked a few feet forward ahead of the rest of the grouop.

The trio together were slowly becoming a more common sight around the other students. However Akane was a more recent addition. Hajime walked in the middle while his hands were laced with Mikan and Chiaki's. Akane trailed directly behind them.

Hajime sighed. "I would have felt a lot better about last night, if everyone had stuck together."

Mikan offered a nervous expression. "I-I just hope everyone is alright." she offered quietly. "I still haven't seen Momota this morning."

"Don't worry Tsumiki. I'm sure he's just fine. Probably just taking his sweet ass time. Yo Hinata, thanks for shit last night. You guys were really great." Akane mused with a grin.

"I'm just glad you didn't lose your cool Akane. I was afraid you might turn that pool stick upside my head." Hajime chuckled lightly.

"Stop being so dramatic. Akane wouldn't do something like that." Chiaki mused as he offered a small smile over her shoulder at the Gymnast.

"You've got more faith then I do." Hajime muttered.

"Say something there Hinata?" Akane grinned as she leaned closer to the boy.

"Not a word." Hajime lied as he offered a sheepish smile.

"I've got a bad feeling about this. Monokuma never does anything without a reason." Shuichi said as a frown settled on his face.

"Then we are of the same mind." Kyoko mused thoughtfully as she rested her hands into her jacket. "We should prepare for the worst."

"Guys please. I don't know if I can take all of this talk this early in the morning. Can we please try to be optimistic?" Kaede asked with a weak smile as she lightly hugged Saihara's arm.

"She's right. Besides we're still missing a few people. It's hard to tell if there's any foul play involved." Mukuro said as she trailed several feet behind with Aoi,Naegi,Ryoko, Keebo, and Soda.

"Judging by how things have gone thus far, it doesn't bode well." Keebo mused with a solemn expression.

Aoi shook her head vigorously. "Come on guys. Let's not think like that. I know that we're all tired and worried about that motive, but we can't think like that."

Naegi smiled softly as he wordlessly kissed the swimmer's cheek, causing her to flush slightly.

"W-What was that for Koto?" she asked as she stared at him, with a slightly flushed expression.

"Nothing. Just don't ever change." Makoto smiled as he grabbed at her hand.

Ryoko watched the exchange with a faint smile. The image of Matsuda caused a twinge of despair in her, as she wordlessly grasped Kazuichi's hand.

"Hey you alright? You look pretty spooked." The boy said as he stared at her intently.

"Just don't let go alright?" Ryoko asked softly.

"You got it." he said as nodded his head faintly.

In the distance movement could be heard, no doubt some of the stragglers approaching from behind.

Nanami wordlessly extended her arm to open the door, leading into the Theater room itself.

As the large group made their way inside they were met with complete darkness.

"Great the damn bear makes us show up late, and he can't even turn on the fucking lights." Miu grumbled.

Almost as if in response to her words the lights in the Theater churned to life, illuminating the entire room.

It was at that moment that the familiar sense of despair flitted back to the surface once more.

At the front of the Theater suspended a couple of feet off the ground, was none other than Maki Harukawa.

Pekoyama's Katana was pierced through her breast all the way to the hilt, pining her effectively against the torn screen itself.

The Ultimate Assassin was very much dead.

Several horrified shrieks filled the room. As for a moment everyone simply stared in unadulterated horror. Only faint footfalls could be heard as Kaito walked numbly to the front of the proceeding, before collapsing to his knees as a mournful cry left his throat.

 _ **"BAHAHA! Whelp looks like someone finally kicked it into gear. Haven't forgotten the old proverb have we? Live by the sword, die by the sword. You kiddos don't need a reminder. First there's the investigation and then the trial. "**_ Monokuma's voice could be heard reverberating through the speakers, before silence prevailed once more as everyone was left stricken with the horrifying scene before them.

Yet again another murder had occurred, and one less of their friends remained.

It seemed as if despair would never be sated.

* * *

 **23 Survivors Remain**

* * *

 ***AN*** **Oh man. I can already see the pitchforks and torches along with the angry mob. Please have mercy. I bruise so easily. No but seriously, we're entering the final arcs of this story. Which of course means despair has to have it's fill.**

 **link9753**

 _Yeah honestly I want people to really see Byakuya's point here. I think it's a pretty damn good one. Also I'm still taking applications up till the 20th. So feel free to chime in._

 **UltimateGaymer**

 _One of us is definitely a genius bastard. =) I'll let you decide whom that is._

 **YumiStar**

 _For some reason I imagined you screaming at your screen while typing this Lol._

 **pokemonsuperallstarfan**

 _For the most part I've tried to avoid using old motives from my previous fic, but this one was so insidious I couldn't resist. It really hits close to home._

 **doomqwer**

 _I love the idea that Ryoko could at any second snap. It's like watching a bomb, but not knowing what will set it off. As Luckenhaft dubbed her Timebomb-Chan. Sort of appropriate I think xD_

 **Natsukumo1000**

 _It really depends on where my head is following all of this. There comes a point where you have to call it a day._

 **Ronin Warriors Fanatic**

 _We are indeed. In fact we're almost caught up content wise with New Despair. Which is kind of funny considering how much larger this fic is now._

 **CanadianOtaku**

 _No need to apologize! That really cracked me up. I've enjoyed some of the insane dynamics with certain characters. Of course there will always be ones I wish I could have done, but I mean there's only so much one person can do Lol._

 **ThePLOThand**

 _Lol talking about an individual no one would trust for shit._

 **s0ul**

 _Find out next time on DRAGONBALLZ! Also can I just say how adorable the thought is of some of these characters having a peaceful epilogue?_

 **Lexa**

 _Like a square piece in a round hole? :P_

 **Invisible Prince**

 _For science I imagine?_

 **KeyOfVoid**

 _Yeah I miss Sayaka too, but I felt like it was important to give some of the characters some genuine loss._

 **ShinyOshawottKing1**

 _You might not have to wait that long depending on how things pan out =)_

 **K8wolfx**

Roses are Red, Money is green, If I have to continue this poem I'll rupture my spleen.

 **Monokenny and Benji**

 _Thanks! Now I have a Fuyuhiko in drag stuck in my head. Admittedly he could probably be as much of a trap as Chihiro Lol_

 **ToonGuy**

 _I believe I said not too long ago that we'd reach the deep cuts? All aboard the despair train._

 **darknessking6**

 _It's rather easy really! I just raise so many damn flags that my readers just give up trying to make sense of who'll die next._

 **Francis456**

Oh no! You didn't offend me at all. I'm so sorry for missing your review. It was just a oversight on my part. I always thoroughly enjoy reading your takes on each chapter!

 **Izaya Orihara 101101**

 _Ooooh I really like that suggestion. I might just have to implement that._

 **Fee5H**

 _Hey your reasoning was very sound, but you know me. I love shaking things up and despair. Mm Despair._

 **Wrookie01**

 _Hey I really enjoyed the submission, however I can't accept it since you posted it in the review section. If you take your application, rewrite it, and send it to me via PM I will gladly take it for consideration. I just can't accept submissions that everyone can read and know every aspect of the character. It takes a major part of the process away. So please feel free to revise and send me the submission. Please and thank you!_


	99. Chapter 99: Unleashed: Act One

**Chapter 99: Unleashed: Act One**

 **7:26 A.M Day Forty-One**

 **Fourth Floor**

 **Movie Theater**

"MAKI!" Momota screamed at the top of his lungs, as he collapsed in front of where her body was pinned.

Her already pale features were even more pronounced now. The vivid pink marring her torn uniform and soaking her body. Nasty bruising could be seen along her neck and collarbone.

"God will this ever end?" Asahina whimpered as she averted her gaze.

A rare glimpse of sadness was visible on Kokichi's face, as he stared down at the astronaut.

A look of absolutely horror and despair was etched on Momota's face. "No please this has to be a dream. Please let me wake up. Let me wake up. WAKE UP!" The boy cried as he clutched at his chest.

"Kaito." Shuichi said as he stepped through the throng of people, before kneeling next to his friend. "You don't need to see this. Come on let's get you out of here." he said as he reached out to touch the boy's shoulder.

The Astronaut flinched as if he was struck. He recoiled as he shook his head, before cradling his head in his arms. "There's nothing to see. This is just a nightmare. I just have to wake up. I have to wake up and Maki Roll will be just fine." he said as his breathing had become more and more erratic.

"Saihara we need to get him out of here. He's on the verge of having a panic attack." Kyoko said as she strode forward.

"Momota!" Mikan exclaimed as she pushed her way forward, before kneeling down next to Shuichi. "It's going to be alright. Your big sis is here. Just take a deep breath? You have to calm down." The girl whispered as she gingerly wrapped her arms around him.

"I-I can't calm down. She was just fine last night, this isn't happening. Oh god this isn't fucking happening." The boy chanted repeatedly, before his breathing seized up as he suddenly went limp against the Nurse.

"Kaito!" Kaede exclaimed as she stumbled forward, before stopping next to the gathering group. "What happened?"

"I think he just passed out. Though everything considered, that might not be the worst thing." Shuichi said with a pained expression as took one of the boys arms, before slumping it over his shoulder.

"Kiri I'm sorry, but I can't do the autopsy this time. I just can't leave Momota alone right now." The girl murmured.

"It's alright. We'll manage somehow. Just get him out of here. This is the last place he needs to be." Kiri said as she stared up at the motionless Assassin.

"Saihara do you and Mikan need help? I don't mind." Hinata offered.

"No It's alright. I'll help them. We need you and the others focused on figuring this out." Kaede said as she stared at the former reserve course student.

"She's right. We're burning time." Shuichi said as he shifted Kaito's slightly, as he rose to his feet along with Kaede and Mikan's help.

"Very well then. Let's waste no time. Those of you who wish to assist Kirigiri or investigate step forward. The rest of you follow me. We need to establish as many alibis as possible." Togami said as he adjusted his glasses.

One by one the room began to stir once more.

With some of the students following after Togami, while others took off on their own.

Kyoko stared down at her handbook as her brow furrowed slightly.

* * *

 **Monokuma Case** **File #10**

 **Victim : Maki Harukawa**

 **"The victim has multiple bruising's along her neck and left shoulder. In addition there is a single stab wound through the victim's chest.**

 **"The time of death is approximately 3:16 A.M."**

 **"The body was discovered at approximately 7:23 A.M"**

* * *

"Don't worry. We'll figure it out, there's no way we'll let the culprit get away." A voice said cause the girl to blink, as she turned to see Naegi standing next to her.

"You always remain so confident. It's true our track record has been excellent so far, but it only takes one mistake." Kyoko mused.

"Maybe but we've all conquered bad odds over and over again. I don't care what Monokuma says, we're survivors. We'll soldier through this too." Naegi said with a confident expression.

* * *

 **7:41 A.M Day Forty-One**

 **Fourth Floor**

 **Internet Café**

Togami took a deep breath, as he adjusted his glasses. "It is our duty to secure as much relevant information as possible. The time of death does certainly make it hard, but does anyone have a viable alibi for last night?" he asked with a stern expression.

The Gymnast peered around the room, before sighing as she slumped against the leather sofa. "Hajime,Mikan,Chikai, and I were together all evening. If you don't believe me, you can ask any of them." The brunette muttered. _ ***TRUTH BULLET***_

"Woah. You mean like together together?" Soda asked with a suggestive grin.

"Soda darling please try to use a bit of tact will you? Whatever they were or weren't doing isn't our business. However suffice it to say with four people together, it does establish a rather credible alibi." Celestia mused.

"Heh that's not all it does."Ouma grinned as he laced his hands behind his head. "Let's face it. The list of people strong enough to turn Maki into a pincushion is pretty thin these days. Since Owari has an alibi, I'd say that leaves us with only one plausible suspects. Ikusuba. She's probably the only one with the necessary strength and ability to fight Maki." The petite boy mused.

"Can't believe I'm agreeing with jackass, but maybe he's onto something." Miu mused as she folded her arms across her chest.

"No that's just not possible. That's completely out of character for her. Mukuro doesn't even have a hostage, so this motive wouldn't have affected her the same way." Aoi exclaimed.

"Miss Asahina does raise a good point, so unless she murdered for someone else. It doesn't make much sense." Keebo offered with a thoughtful expression.

"I agree with them both. She may have done some terrible things in the past. However Mukuro has only ever had our backs in this game. I just don't see her randomly deciding to kill someone." Fujisaki said.

"Tch I don't know if I fucking believe that. However I don't think she's stupid enough to pull some shit like that. To do something like that she'd have to know she'd be one of the prime suspects. I just don't buy that." Fuyuhiko muttered.

"What if this is all some sort of big trick?! Maybe someone only managed to make it look like they were super strong?" Kotoko said as she peered around the room.

"It wouldn't be the first time we've been deceived in the midst of an investigation. Perhaps the culprit didn't even kill her there, but simply put her body there to lead us to a certain conclusion?" Nagito suggested.

"I have to admit it, that is a viable option. I certainly don't trust Ikusuba, but we'll let the evidence speak for itself. However in the mean time we need to establish if anyone else has an alibi or something worth noting." Bykakuya mused.

The Ultimate Gangster rubbed the back of his neck. "Well I was with Taeko last night, and before you ask Soda no it wasn't like that." The boy gritted his teeth as he offered a pointed look at the mechanic. ***TRUTH BULLET***

Kazuichi held his hands up defensively. "Woah calm down. I wasn't gonna say anything."

"And what precisely were you both doing?" Togami asked as he quirked a single brow.

Celestia sighed softly. "If it's absolutely necessary to discuss, I was keeping an eye on Fuyu. He was shaken and upset. Honestly I just wanted to make sure he didn't do anything rash."

The Ultimate Heir scowled a moment, before loosening his collar. "Though I'd rather not divulge it myself, Kirumi was doing the same for me last night. It was quite thoughtful of her." he said quietly. _***TRUTH BULLET***_

"Holy shit I think you just gave someone a compliment. I didn't know that shit was possible." Miu said as she stared at the other blonde a long moment.

"Well fear not Iruma, you won't have to worry about receiving one. What about you,Fujisaki, and the imp? I understand you were together as well?" Bykakuya asked as he raised a single brow.

Chihiro spoke up, before Miu could snap at the boy. "That's right. Kirumi didn't want to leave Kotoko alone, so she asked us to look after her." _ ***TRUTH BULLET***_

"YUP YUP YUP! We had the best sleepover ever!" Kotoko said with a bright smile, but it slowly flitted away. "Last night was a lot of fun, but today is anything but that."

Byakuya frowned slightly as his gaze flitted around the room momentarily. "As we've established many times before, having a single witness makes for a tenuous alibi. Unfortunately that even includes my own. However if we do take everyone's accounts at face value. It leaves us with twelve individuals. Most of which were likely asleep at the time of the incident."

"Considering the time of the incident, I suppose the only means for us to narrow our list down further will require evidence." Celestia mused as she laced her hands together.

"Then let us hope that we're not lacking in that department." Kokichi said as he laced his hands behind his head. His usual mischievous demeanor was nowhere to be seen. He almost seemed somber for a change.

* * *

 **7:53 A.M Day Forty-One**

 **Fourth Floor**

 **Movie Theater**

"Shouldn't we get her down from there?" Naegi asked with a somber expression.

The Lavender haired girl shook her head slightly. "No unfortunately we need to study every inch of this place, before moving the body. We can risk contaminating any possible evidence. Mukuro have you found anything?" she asked as she stared at the Soldier who was studying the Assassin's body.

The Ultimate Soldier frowned deeply, before slowly prying her gaze away. "I wish I was half the medical expert as Mikan, or my former subordinate in Fenrir. What I can tell you is that the Maki put up one hell of a fight. She has bruising all over her body. This wasn't a single surprise attack." She said as she her brow furrowed. _ ***TRUTH BULLET***_

"Then the person she fought must have been physically tough. Especially if they didn't merely catch her off guard." Ryoko said with a thoughtful expression. ***TRUTH BULLET***

Hajime paced back and forth a few feet away. "But that only makes this more confusing. With no disrespect Mukuro, but you seem to be the only with the training capable of matching her. This new found skill I have is anything, but constant at the moment. Since Akane was with Mikan,Nanami, and I it really limits our candidates."

"Precisely what I was thinking. This trial could be a dangerous one for me. No doubt others will come at me relentlessly." The Soldier said, before taking a step back. "I considered Maki a friend, I certainly wouldn't have done anything like this. Though let's be honest, my word doesn't mean much."

"We just have to find a way of proving your innocence. I know we'll find it." Naegi said with a sliver of a smile as he approached Mukuro, before slowly taking her hand into his. "We'll figure out who did this. They won't get away with it."

"Thanks Naegels." Ikusuba said with a weak smile.

"Naegi has the right attitude, we just have to find something that points our investigation elsewhere." Ryoko said as she jotted something down into her notebook.

"Then it's time we rely on forensics. Mukuro noted numerous counts of bruising on Maki. I'm going to head to the forensics' lab and collect a few effects. "Well dust for prints and see what we find."

"I'll come with you. I feel like I'm just in everyone's way at the moment anyways." Naegi mused.

Hajime nodded. "We'll stay here and continue to look around then. Ryoko can help take notes while Mukuro and I look around."

"Time's wasting let's search the rest of the Theater." Mukuro said as she offered Naegi a brief smile, before pulling away.

"She's right. Naegi if you're coming. Let's go." Kyoko said as she shoved her hands into her jacket, before marching towards the exit.

"Hold on. Kiri wait up!" The boy exclaimed as he jogged to catch up with her.

* * *

 **8:01 A.M Day Forty-One**

 **Third Floor**

 **Hospital (Room 302)**

"I've never seen Kaito like that before." Shuichi said quietly as he lifted his head, before starring at the boy who lay strewn on the small medical bed. "Though I can't blame him. I don't know what I would do in that same position." The boy trailed off.

Kaede stiffed a sob as she reached out and took the boy's hand, before she lifted her chin to stare at Tsumiki who stood next to her brother's bedside. "I-Is Momota going to be alright? Is there anything we can do for him?"

The Nurse wiped her eyes, before shaking her head numbly. "Physically he's fine. I can't same the same about his heart though. To find the person you love in that position, I can't even imagined it." she breathed weakly, before reaching out and resting a hand atop Kaito's. "I know that the investigation probably needs me, but I can't just leave him. I've never had family, or at least family I loved. What kind of person would I be if I left my little brother when he needed me most?"

"Mikan you're exactly where you need to be. That's why we're here too. Momota can be such a pain at times, but he's also my best friend. There's no way I could walk away either. We'll be here for him when he wakes up." Shuichi said as he slowly stood up, before approaching the Nurse.

The boy gently rested a hand on her shoulder. "Neither of you are alone."

Kaede offered a tear filled smile as she rose to her feet, before leaning against the detective. "Sai's right. We're not going anyway Miki. When Kaito wakes up, he'll be surrounded by people who care."

Tsumiki meekly nodded as more tears sprang to her eyes. "Thank you guys. I can't thank enough." she mumbled.

Kaito's breathing suddenly became more unsteady as suddenly without warning he sat up. "Maki!" he exclaimed, before gazing around the room in confusion. "Oh thank god. It was just a dream. I just had the worst dream." The Astronaut laughed almost hysterically.

This earned a choked sob from Mikan who without warning threw her arms around the boy's neck. "Momota. I'm so sorry."

"Sorry? W-What are you apologizing for? Wait where am I?" Kaito asked as his gaze flitted around the room almost frantically.

His face growing paler. "That was a dream wasn't it? Maki is alright isn't she? She must be. No one can touch her." he said as he shook his head almost in disbelief.

"Kaito I'm so sorry, but that wasn't a dream." Shuichi said as he clenched his fists at his side.

A look of horror filled the boy's eyes as his shoulders trembled. "T-That was real? Maki she's." Kaito began to shake horribly as Mikan squeezed him tighter.

"M-Momota please take a deep breath." Mikan said as she settled next to him on the bed, her arm was still draped around him.

"I-I don't know. None of this makes any sense to me." The Astronaut breathed weakly as he clenched his jaw. "She was with me last night. I woke up this morning expecting to see her, only to find her gone." _***TRUTH BULLET*** _"Dammit I failed her. I should have been able to do something." The purple haired boy hissed, as tears streaked down his cheeks.

"Kaito don't you start blaming yourself. This isn't your fault. Please just don't do that to yourself." Kaede said as she took a seat on the bed next to the boy. "Can you remember anything else? Anything that could be important?"

The distraught boy wiped his eyes with the back of his hand as shook his head. "Maki she was really in a bad place last night. She wanted to save those kids. She was angry at me in the beginning. She had talked about acting on the motive, so she could save them. I refused to let her go. I-I thought I got through to her. That she'd stay with me, but what if she left? God why did I just stay up all night? I'm such an idiot.' Kaito cried. _***TRUTH BULLET***_

Shuichi squeezed his eyes shut as the stifled his own emotions. "Kaito you have my word, nothing will stop me from reaching the truth. You're not an idiot, I'm sure you did everything you could. All we can do now is make sure we do everything we can on Maki's behalf."

The Astronaut offered no verbal response at first as he numbly nodded his head. "Bro I don't know if I can do this. I've never felt this hollow before. Maybe despair is just an inevitable outcome. Maybe that's something we can't avoid." He choked out weakly.

Saihara offered a pained smile. "I could care less about hope or despair. What I care about is justice, and truth. That's what I can find, so I won't stop till I reach it."

"We'll reach that together." Kaede said with a small nod of her head. "But Momota you can't give in. You have to pull yourself together for now. Help us find Maki's killer."

"You won't be alone little brother. Please just try your best?" Mikan asked as she rested her head on his shoulder.

The boy wiped his sleeve against his eyes again. "If it's for Maki, I can do whatever I have to. Shuichi make sure you hold nothing back. I swear the person behind this won't get away."

"Then let's get to work Kaito." Saihara said as he extended a hand, before offering a worn smile. "For Maki."

"For Maki." The two girls said almost in unison.

Momota reached out, before grasping his friend's hand. "For Maki." he said solemnly as a look determination replaced the look of despair in his eyes.

* * *

 **8:07 A.M Day Forty-One**

 **Forth Floor**

 **Forensics Lab**

"Kiri you can be honest with me right? Do you have any suspects in your head?" Naegi asked as he shoved his hand into his hoodie.

The girl who was stowing a few items in a bag, paused momentarily as he eyed him out of the corner of her eye. "Honestly? If I go by sheer logic, the only three people who could have bested Maki are Akane,Mukuro, or Hajime. However if I've learned anything while we've been here, things are rarely as they seem."

"Yeah I know what you mean." Naegi said as he rubbed the back of his head. "What bothers me is how Monokuma made such a show of making us report to the Movie Theater. When has he taken such a personal interest in making sure we discover the body? He changes the rules on the fly, but this is odd even for him." _***TRUTH BULLET***_

Kyoko's eyes widened slightly as she slapped the satchel around her shoulder, before turning around. "You raise an excellent point Naegi. Monokuma never acts without a purpose. If we were drawn here to discover the body, there must be a logical reason for it. A reason why he couldn't let us find it on our own."

"What if the Mastermind was involved? Maybe they offed Maki?" Naegi suggested.

"That is a bold assertion. If they did so personally, I have a hard time understanding why they would continue with this charade. In any case, we'll explore all options." The girl mused as she and Makoto left the lab, before heading out into the hallway.

"Naegi may I ask you a question? One that is not necessarily tied to our current predicament?" Kyoko asked as he quirked a single brow.

"Sure what's on your mind?" Makoto asked as he offered her a half hearted smile.

"How do you do it? Stay so positive? You more then most have a lot at stake. People you love, children, and yet you still maintain your demeanor. At first I thought it was merely naivety, but I think that's not entirely true." The lavender haired girl said with a thoughtful expression.

"I have doubts just like everyone Kiri. I mean of course I worry and think about the worst case scenario. I just know that the second I let that control my every thought, it means Monokuma has already won. We have to keep moving forward for those who can't, and protect what we still have." Naegi said quietly.

"I see. I suppose I can understand why Aoi and Mukuro are so taken with you. You know how to inspire others, it's that simple." She mused.

"Wait what do you mean?" Naegi asked with a surprised expression.

"Forget I said anything. Come on. We're likely running short on time." Kyoko said as she purposely picked up her pace.

It was very faint, but there was the slightest of flushes on her face as she strode towards the Theater.

* * *

 **8:16 A.M Day Forty-One**

 **First Floor**

 **Hallway**

"Game over." Chikai sighed as she shut the door to Maki's room, before shoving her hands into her jacket.

"I didn't expect to find much, however I'd hoped we'd might find something out of place." Kirumi mused quietly as she peered down the hallway. "Anymore suggestions Nanami?" she asked before quirking a single brow.

"No I guess we should probably head back to the others. I'm sure Monokuma will call the trial to order in no time." The Ultimate Gamer said, as she and the maid began to walk down the hallway together.

"Please don't be so glum. I'm sure the others must have found something by now." The Maid said with a forced smile.

Chiaki nodded her head faintly. "I'm sure you're right. I'm just getting so weary of all of this. Just once I wish we could beat Monokuma at his own game. It just seems like we're fighting a losing battle."

"I can certainly understand what you mean. However it only takes one slip up. One mistake and maybe we can find a solution to end all of this." The Maid mused, before stopping midstride near the stairwell.

"Kirumi?" Nanami asked as she stared back at the maid.

The silver haired girl bent low, before picking up a strange looking round metallic object. It was about an inch in diameter. "This is very peculiar. Though it's oddly familiar." she mused. _ ***TRUTH BULLET***_

Chiaki offered a weak smile. "Well at this point it's the closet thing we've found to anything out of place. It's probably nothing, but there's no harm in holding on to it." She mused.

"Agreed. Better to have it and not need it, then need it and not have it." Kirumi mused as she tucked into her uniform. "Shall we then?"

"Of course. I want to make sure everyone is holding up alright." Chiaki said as she stared up the flight of stairs.

* * *

 **8:21 A.M Day Forty-One**

 **Forth Floor**

 **Movie Theater**

"Well Kiri what's the verdict?" Hajime asked as he folded his arms across his chest.

"It's no good. I checked the Katana, and even Maki's body. The only fingerprints I could find seemed to belong to her. I'd hoped to find something with all the bruising on her body, but unfortunately that's not the case." Kyoko sighed as she pinched the bridge of her nose. _ ***TRUTH BULLET***_

"Well this isn't going very far to clearing my name. As far as I can tell we haven't found anything. I can already imagine Togami's wrath in the trial." The Soldier chuckled mirthlessly.

"Don't worry. Whatever he says we'll reach the truth somehow. I'm just not sure yet what the truth is." Naegi mused.

The Ultimate Amnesiac's brow furrowed. "Well we've discovered no sign of any traps or elaborate setups. From what I can tell it does seem like someone deadlifted her off the ground. The blood is even situated in this immediate area. Which leads me to believe her body wasn't moved." _ ***TRUTH BULLET***_

"Well the only real clue we found was a smeared footprint, however it was only a half print. None of us were able to make out any treads or anything of note either. " Hajime said as he rested a hand on his chin. _***TRUTH BULLET***_

"All we can hope is that our collective knowledge offers more than this. That or someone slips up in the trial." Kyoko said quietly, before the loudspeakers churned to life.

 _ ***DING DONG***_

 _ **"Boy no matter how many times I hear that sound, it's still just as beautiful as the first time. Alright my horribly traumatized students. Why don't you shake a leg and make your way to the elevator. I'm beary excited to see how this trial plays out. YUK YUK YUK. So hurry up and get the lead out or I'll turn you into a skewer! Ahem maybe that was a bit insensitive. Oh well you kiddos would hardly be surprised by anything anymore right?"** _Monokuma cackled loudly, before his voice faded into silence once more.

* * *

 ***TRUTH BULLETS***

 **Lack of Fingerprints**

 **Smeared Footprint**

 **Kaito's Account**

 **Monokuma's Involvement**

 **Fuyuhiko's Account**

 **Maki's Intentions**

 **Mukuro's Autopsy**

 **Location of the Murder**

 **Togami's Account**

 **Blackened's Profile**

 **Chihiro's Account**

 **Strange Metallic Object**

* * *

 **23 Survivors Remain**

* * *

 ***AN***

 **AwakeningFates**

 _It was really mean to be a moment of elation, that was quickly followed by despair and confusion._

 **Ronin Warriors Fanatic**

 _I just can't believe we're finally approaching the last parts of this fic and almost at chapter 100. It's a surreal feeling._

 **DarthMaine**

 _Haha yeah. You can't exactly use the games as a guide to who will survive._

 **doomqwer**

 _FUCK ALL THE DUCKS! I laughed so hard reading this._

 **Psychochiken**

 _May despair reign! And yeah this is most definitely no form of suicide._

 **Alexis12345**

 _I'm sorry. All I could think about was the cheesy Darth Vader yell in Revenge of the Sith._

 **Blacksmith8240**

 _Least it wasn't Kenny?_

 **Francis456**

 _The way I wrote this arc was as a puzzle. Clearly it's about finding who killed Maki, but also what lead her to that moment in time. Because clearly she was fine a few hours earlier._

 **Lexa**

 _Akane & Hajime are likely suspects physically, though they both have strong alibis._

 **UltimateGaymer**

 _I framed this arc as a mystery within a mystery. Who killed Maki? And furthermore how did she end up in that position to begin with?_

 **YumiStar**

 _I think I broke you =(_

 **Natsukumo1000**

 _Yeah Kaito isn't exactly in a great place, which I think is pretty understandable. Shit is gonna hit the fan!_

 **link9753**

 _Find out next time on DESPAIR of THRONES!_

 **CanadianOtaku**

 _Sometimes I go for the obvious deaths, and other times it's about subverting expectations._

 **Izaya Orihara**

 _Yeah we can't exactly have these last few arcs be lacking in the despair department. It would really kill all the momentum._

 **danieltruong1917**

 _That's for you all to decide! =)_

 **HoppsHungerfan**

 _Yeah the list of shattered ships grows day by day. It's becoming a ship graveyard at this point._

 **Cinderfall201**

 _It's important to me that no one takes a character for granted or assumes they'll be safe. I'd mentioned recently that we're reaching the point of deep cuts, and I wasn't joking._

 **Guest**

 _Did you ever once stop to think that maybe there was a reason for the difference in his demeanor? Also you write a story with a cast well over 50+ characters and always manage to do it perfectly. I'm not trying to use that as an excuse, but I'm only human and there's only so much screen time to be divvied among the cast. I don't mind criticism, but there is a line between constructive and deconstructive. You should work on that._

 **YAmomoto**

 _You won't have to wait too long for that answer =)_

 **pokemonsuperallstarfan**

 _I laughed way too hard at this comment._

 **Lilly**

 _HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA_

 **Cupcake**

 _It was meant to be one of those moments that goes from being something beautiful to the darkest of tragedies. Something akin to the first chapter of Danganronpa where Makoto finds Sayaka._

 **darknessking6**

 _The how and the who is a major question obviously. It doesn't help that most of the likely who's have an alibi._

 **Lee3234**

 _Okay!_

 **Pokemon Trainer Tom**

 _Welcome back Tom! See everyone it's not my fault. I had to kill Maki just so Tom would crawl out of his hiding spot. Blame him not me! ;)_

 **ToonGuy**

 _Oh sweet summer child. You've only begun to glimpse despair._

 **DanganMachin**

 _Sank swifter than the Titantic._

 **Trygve11**

 _To be fair you say that about Togami almost every trial. He is so screwed in your fic LOL_

 **Emissary**

 _I don't know did he? ;)_

 **13TheAce**

 _So happy to see you back in the reviews. Can't wait to see your reaction once you're caught up!_

 **Monokenny and Benji**

 _I have a word for you, Despair._

 **KeyOfVoid**

 _Haha well I'm glad I can keep you on your toes. As far as the sister it will be addressed. I think everyone is sort of overwhelmed by the motive and now the death. I'll address it very soon in a scene with Makoto and Sayaka._

 **Guest**

 _Yup it was stolen by Hajime when nearly killed Nagito, but she's been holding onto it. She originally took it after Pekoyama's death._


	100. Chapter 100: Unleashed: Act Two

**Monokuma Case** **File #10**

 **Victim : Maki Harukawa**

 **"The victim has multiple bruising's along her neck and left shoulder. In addition there is a single stab wound through the victim's chest.**

 **"The time of death is approximately 3:16 A.M."**

 **"The body was discovered at approximately 7:23 A.M"**

* * *

 ***TRUTH BULLETS***

 **Lack of Fingerprints**

 **Smeared Footprint**

 **Kaito's Account**

 **Monokuma's Involvement**

 **Fuyuhiko's Account**

 **Maki's Intentions**

 **Mukuro's Autopsy**

 **Location of the Murder**

 **Togami's Account**

 **Blackened's Profile**

 **Chihiro's Account**

 **Strange Metallic Object**

 **Carpet Floors**

* * *

 **Chapter 100: Unleashed: Act Two**

 **8:29 A.M Day Forty-One**

 **Towa City**

 **Alleyway**

"Dammit Sato calm down. What we have we talked about running off ahead of the group?" Takaaki hissed under his breath as he leaned against the alleyway.

The stubborn girl rolled her jaw. "There's no time old man. We've all seen the broadcast, if that Assassin is dead those kids will be soon. Are you going to just let that happen Mister Policeman?"

The man shook his head, before checking the clip in his rifle. "Of course not. Though there's a difference between a well executed plan, and sheer suicide. Believe it or not I'm trying to keep you all alive." he said in a low voice.

"Ishimaru. I spot two standing post outside of this apartment. Chances are there's more inside. How do you want to play this?" Kenshiro asked as he slinked back into the alleyway, before hiding behind a dumpster.

"We use the silencers, take out the ones out front. You and Saki stay posted outside and watch our flanks. Sato, Hiroki and I will handle the ones inside." The man said coolly.

"But Mr. Ishimaru, we've really been working hard. I should come with you too! What's the point of all this if I'm only standing around?" The blue haired girl asked as with a small frown.

"Saki I know how hard all of you have been training. You've made me proud, but that's exactly why I need you helping Kenshiro watch our backs. It's not a shit assignment, I need to know no one's coming from behind." He said as he offered a weak smile.

"She won't let you down sir." Hiroki said with a vivid smile, before she hugged her girlfriend, who flushed slightly.

"Fine just be careful alright?" Saki murmured softly.

"Well be fine. I can't say the same about anyone inside though." Sato smirked deviously, as she began working to attach a silencer to her weapon.

"All the same. We stick to a very simple plan. We don't have the resources to strike everyone in a single day. We take out this group, we get the hostages out and retreat. We're going to win this war through guerilla warfare. It's the only way we can fight against such an overwhelming force." The man mused as he stared out at the adjacent apartment building.

"Sato on my mark, you take the one on the left. I'll take the right. Go for the clean shot. If we can catch the ones in the building off-guard, we can avoid any casualties." The man said sternly.

"The rest of us are ready for support if things should go wrong. Just say the word." Kenshiro said as he nodded at the older man.

"We're ready too." Hiroki said as she offered a small nod at Saki.

"Count it down old man." Sato said simply as she stared down the scope of her weapon.

"Three. Two. One. Now!" He said lowly, before squeezing the trigger.

Almost simultaneously the two individuals standing at bottom of the apartment's stairwell collapsed to the ground.

They were dead long before they hit the ground.

"Move up!" Takaaki ordered as he bolted forward alongside Sato and Hiroki.

* * *

 **8:34 A.M Day Forty-One**

 **Basement Floor**

 **Trial Room**

 _ **"Pupupu! Here we are again. I never get tired of seeing the looks of despair etched on your faces. Before we start this trial, I have something extra special to show you."** _Monokuma chortled loudly.

"Can we not just get this over with? We all grow tired of your inane games." Byakuya groaned.

"Can't believe I'm actually fucking saying it, but I'm with dickwad on this one. No one gives a flying shit about anything you have to show us." Miu muttered as she folded her arms across her chest.

A tick mark appeared on the bear's forehead. _**"Well too bad! This is still my show and what I say goes! Now show me despair!"**_ The bear exclaimed, as he pressed a button.

Suddenly several TV screen flickered on.

It seemed to be live footage of the inside of an apartment. Suddenly without warning a gunshot rang out as a boy wearing a Monokuma Mask, crashed into the coffee table. There standing above his body was none other than Hiroki Akamatsu.

"Sis!" Kaede exclaimed as tears flitted to her eyes, at the sight of her twin.

More gunfire rang out, before several individuals could be seen, bolting towards the door in the background.

Sweat appeared on Monokuma's forehead, as he awkwardly shut off the screens. _**"You really can't find good help. Sheesh I ask for the despair network, and instead I get this garbage. Yeesh you're making this bear look bad."**_

"Looks like those hostages you were going on about, are anything but helpless. You better take score Monokuma, because we'll turn the tables too." Naegi said as he jabbed a finger at his bear.

"Koto's right! Looks like things are falling apart for your pals. We'll be breathing sweet air in no time." Aoi said with a small smile.

 _ **"UGH GAG ME mom and dad! Did you all forget that you're completely at my mercy? Or more pressing that you've still got to find a murderer? We'll see how much hope you have when you reach the truth."** _the bear snickered.

 _ **"In fact most of you really**_ _**seem worse for wear. Who would have thunk any of you cared about a girl who murdered people for a living? Oh well who's this bear to judge."** _Monokuma chortled as he grabbed at his stomach.

Kaito clutched at his chest as furious expression settled on his face. "Don't you dare talk about her like that. We're here for a reason, I won't stop until the person behind this pays!" He exclaimed loudly as he slammed his free hand against the podium.

 _ **"YUK YUK YUK. I see we're past the denial stage and to the anger phase. Alrighty then. Who skewered our resident Assassin? Let the Ten Trial commence!"**_ The dual toned bear yelled as a malicious grin spread across his face.

"Before we go any further, I believe it would be to our advantage to speak to the last person who saw her alive. Kaito Momota when was the last time you saw Maki alive?" Togami asked as he adjusted his glasses slightly.

The purple haired boy bowed his head as he worked his jaw slowly. "Maki was in real rough shape. The motive had really shaken her. I did everything I could to stop her, I thought I'd convinced her. We spent the evening together." he said quietly, before swallowing heavily. "At some point I finally dozed off, and when I awoke she was gone."

"I hate to say it, but it sounds like Maki may have left with the intent to commit murder." Kyoko sighed, before shaking her head.

Saihara frowned. "Though if that's the case something must have gone terribly wrong. Though at the moment this is just speculation anyways."

"Indeed. Momota may be a suspect, however considering the particulars of this face I don't think he's strong,skilled, or intelligent enough to best Maki. She may have simply wished to use him as her alibi had she succeeded in committing murder." Togami mused.

"She would never do that!" Kaito screamed as he slammed his fist against the podium. "Maybe she did plan on killing someone, but she wasn't trying to find an exit strategy or to cover her ass. She just had something precious she wanted to protect." he said as he grinded his teeth together.

"Please can we move on? Maybe discuss some other alibis?" Mikan suggested quietly, as she eyed her brother with a worried expression.

"In your absence we were able to establish several alibis, however due to the time of night. I believe it's hard to be sure any of them are iron clad." Celestia mused with a thoughtful expression.

"She's right unfortunately. It's not like we kept a vigil last night. Even if it's unlikely someone could have slipped out last night. Suffice it to say, I don't think relying on Alibi's is going to be useful in this trial." Hinata mused with a frown.

"Tch well if we don't have alibis, what do we have? I mean who the heck could have actually beat Maki?" Soda asked as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"It is certainly a very short list. She was one of the most skilled fighters here from the beginning." Keebo offered.

"Let's just get the elephant out of the room shall we?" Mukuro suggested as she peered around the room. "There's probably only three people who had the strength, and possibly the talent to best Maki. Myself,Hinata, and Akane. The later of which were with Mikan and Nanami all evening. However with no disrespect Owari, you couldn't have beaten Maki. I sparred with her on a regular basis and your superior strength would have been nothing to her. As for Hinata his skills seems to come and go, it's not something ideally utilized against someone like Maki. Which of course leaves me."

"You're certainly not making a good case for yourself Ikusuba." Togami said as he adjusted his glasses.

"That's just my point though. If I were to kill someone, why would I target someone that inevitably turn me into the prime suspect? The fact is I wouldn't." Murkuro said as she folded her arms.

"This could be some form of reverse psychology, however I'm inclined to agree with you. You also had no stakes, so unless you were killing for someone else it makes little sense." Kyoko mused.

"Um so I don't mind to be a pain or nuffin, but if it's not big brother Hajime, Akane, or Mukuro who could it be?" Kotoko asked as she rocked back and forth on her feet.

"Heh prepare to have your mind blown Koko! I bet this was all some sort of staged shit. It was all made to look like it had to be some one strong. They probably just killed her on the ground, then found someone hoisting her up, and pinning her after the fact." Miu suggested.

"I'll cut through your words!" Ryoko exclaimed as she stared at the Inventor.

 **REBUTTAL SHOWDOWN**

"Don't try and hog my glory. It's a fucking easy answer. Someone just wanted to incriminate one of the stronger people. They probably used something like a chair to make it seem like she was hoisted up." Iruma said with a confident expression.

"Though a means like that could work, the evidence doesn't corroborate that." The Amnesiac countered.

"Corroborate my ass! Prove that she was killed there." Miu countered with a haughty expression.

The blood stains and the crime scene itself show unequivocally, that she was indeed killed at the scene. If she was killed elsewhere the blood would have been scattered all over the place and it certainly wouldn't have been localized." ***TRUTH BULLET***

"Maybe the killer just cleaned up after themselves? Did you ever fucking think about that? " Miu spat.

"That's highly unlikely. The fact is the flooring mainly consists of carpet in the Theater. I don't think I need to explain why that would have been harder to clean up." Ryoko quipped.

"Shit so what if it happened there? You still haven't proved someone was actually strong enough to dead lift her. I still say someone used something else like a chair and some sort of contraption." The Inventor retorted.

"There was no evidence found suggesting anything of the sort. In fact the only key piece we found was a smeared footprint beneath Maki's body. Likely this was created as the blood pooled onto the floor after she was pinned there. The culprit must have realized they'd left a trail and tried to cover their tracks. That is the truth we've reached. So I suggest you accept it." Ryoko stated calmly. ***TRUTH BULLET***

 **END REBUTTAL**

"Well shit. If we do accept that someone was strong enough, that leave us exactly where we started." Miu groaned.

"Shit I'm telling you that Hinata and I didn't do it." Akane said with a fierce expression as she leaned forward against her podium.

"And the same is true for Kuro. She was with me last night." Aoi said as she nervously bit her lower lip.

"Sheesh you suck at lying, no I mean seriously. You might be the worst liar in the history of liars." Ouma mused dryly as he laced his hands behind his head.

"B-But I'm not. She was with me all night." Asahina murmured.

"Hina you don't have to try so hard. It's alright." The Soldier smiled faintly. "I was alone last night. I don't have anyone to vouch for my whereabouts. However I'm telling you, that there's something off about this whole trial."

 _ **"Oh? Me thinks someone is protesting a bit too much. That's usually tell tell sign of guilt."** _Monokuma snickered.

"Look we have simply two options. We have the simple fact that Ikusuba is clearly the prime suspect. We can choose her or consider our alternatives." Byakuya mused quietly.

"No. There's no way I'm going to punish anyone, but the guilty party. I'm certainly not going to put innocent people in harms way." Kaito growled.

"I'm with Momota, I'd never do something like that. We'll find the guilty party. We just have to find something we've overlooked." Naegi said.

"Alas I am inclined to agree with you Naegi, however we've found very little in terms of clues. Not even a single fingerprint." Kyoko mused as she rested her chin against her hand.

"That must be it! Someone who wears gloves, must have done it!" Soda exclaimed.

"Idiot. Just having gloves isn't much to go on. Besides any of us could have found a pair of gloves lying around." Fuyuhiko sighed.

"However I've made no note of any bloodied clothes, being discovered. Believe me we searched quite thoroughly." Kirumi said as her brow furrowed slightly.

"So what do we do? It doesn't sound like anyone has any bright ideas." Kotoko murmured quietly.

Hajime clenched his fists. "Unfortunately I don't know what our play is. Normally we'd use this chance to go over alibis. However no one has a great alibi for last night, not one that can be completely verified. Right now we have a half baked theory suggesting Akane,Mukuro, or I fit a profile. Beyond that what else do we know?"

"Not to sound callous, but perhaps we should entertain the clause provided for us. Less we all suffer the same fate." Celestia said as she laced her hands together.

Suddenly without warning a sudden motion erupted from Nanami's backpack as Usami hopped onto the podium, before jabbing her paw into the air. "I absolutely will not let anything happen to anyone. You can't give up now of all times!" The Stuffed rabbit exclaimed.

"Usami?" Nanami stammered slightly as she was surprised by the rabbit's abrupt public reveal.

"Heh guess the rabbit's out of the bag. Though maybe this will be good." Kokichi mused as he laced his hands behind his head.

"Shit I really hope so. There goes our element of surprise." Miu sighed.

 _ **"BAHAHAHA! Do you think this reject is a surprise? YUK YUK YUK. You kiddos are precious. I've known about her for quite some time."** _Monokuma grinned fiendishly.

"So much for all of our discretion." Fujisaki sighed as he shook his head.

"Please listen to me everyone. None of that matters right now. You have to reach the truth. That's why I'm here. Kirumi don't you remember? You found something that can crack this case wide open." The Rabbit said as she pivoted to stare at the maid.

"Found something?" Kirumi questioned, before a look of realization dawned on the silver haired girl.

 _ **"AHEM! ORDER IN THE COURT! Only students can participate!"**_ Monokuma bellowed as suddenly a series of chains appeared, before wrapping around the stuffed creature. She was hoisted into the air, before dangling above the center of the room. Her mouth was covered by a chain as well. She squirmed in protest, but it was ultimate in vain.

"Don't you hurt her!" Chiaki exclaimed with a worried expression, as she bit her lower lip.

 _ **"Aw but it's rabbit season and I'm starving!"** _Monokuma snickered wildly.

"Forget the rabbit a moment, let us focus on the more important matter. Kirumi what Usami going on about?" Togami asked as he raised a single brow.

The Ultimate Maid slowly pulled the strange metallic object out of her uniform, before holding it up. "I found this at the base the first floor stairwell, when Nanami and I were searching."

"How the heck is that suppose to be helpful?" Akane groaned as she rubbed at her forehead.

"I hate to admit it, but I'm drawing a blank as well. None of this explains how someone managed to kill Maki. We've vetted the suspects multiple times already. Maybe sacrifice is the only option?" Ryoko said as her brow furrowed slightly.

"Kaito I really like your jacket. Have I ever told you that?" Kokichi asked suddenly with an impish smile.

The Astronaut's distraught expression fizzled a moment. "What? Ouma I'm really not in the mood right now."

"Aww but the buttons are so shiny just like that one!" The petite boy exclaimed.

Momota shook his head in frustration. "Buttons? Why in the world are you?" He trailed off as a his gaze flitted around the room a moment, before his eyes widened. "So it was you." he mumbled in a stunned manner.

"Kaito did you realize something?" Shuichi asked with a thoughtful expression as he stared at his friend.

The Ultimate Astronaut's eyes narrowed as he clenched his fist, before holding his arm outward. "You're damn right I did, and it's all thanks to Ouma."

"Oh me? I have no idea what you're talking about." Kokichi mused as he stared at his own hand with a bored expression.

"Fucking hell how does Kokichi's obsession with your clothes solve shit? Just spit it out already." Fuyuhiko grumbled.

"I'd be happy to do so. The one who killed Maki is none other than Keebo!" Kaito yelled as he jabbed his finger at the Ultimate Robot.

"N-No that's crazy. Keebo would never hurt anyone. He's always been so gentle." Aoi countered as she shook her head vigorously.

"She's fucking right. No way Bobo would hurt anyone. There's no proof!" Miu spat.

"I'll reach the truth!" Kaito yelled as his brow furrowed in concentration. "Take a good hard look. How many buttons does Keebo normally have on his chest?" ***TRUTH BULLET***

"Well four. Miu,Chihiro, and I have all done work on him in the past." Soda mused as he glanced over at the boy, before he jaw fell open. "Three buttons? There should be a fourth at the bottom."

"It is odd, but it doesn't prove anything. He could have simply broken one." Chihiro suggested.

"No I'm afraid that is simply impossible. Take a good hard look. Not only is he missing a button, but there is a visible scratch on his torso. My guess? Is that it came from Pekoyama's sword." Celestia said as her eyes narrowed.

"But none of this explains how Keebo could possessed the strength to carry out the act. He's notoriously weak, he even joked that he had the strength of an old woman." Mikan pointed out.

"That's true however, we also know that Keebo use to possess a very different type of programming. One that is far more dangerous then his current state. Perhaps he still possess that kind of strength." Shuichi countered.

"Apologies for any kind of misunderstanding, I damaged myself during routine maintenance. I assure you I do not possess any sort of superior strength, and I would never wish to harm anyone here." Keebo spoke up as he pressed a hand against his chassis.

"Keebo is really nice! We shouldn't gang up on him. He'd never hurt any of us." Kotoko chimed in.

"Are you willing to risk everything on that?" Mukuro asked with a slight frown.

 _ **"Sounds like we've got ourselves a good old fashion rift in the ranks, it calls for a Scrum Debate! Since Keebo is the point of contention, The rest of you will pick sides. So choose your side. Did the metal man off Maki or not? "** _Monokuma grinned as he watched as each of the students one made their decision.

 ***SCRUM DEBATE***

 _ **"Alright. Speaking on behalf of the accusers we have Shuichi, Mukuro, Ryoko, Kokichi, Hajime,Kazuichi,Kyoko,Nagito,, Celestia,Togami, and Kaito. Speaking in the defense of Keebo we have Naegi,Mikan,Fujisaki,Aoi, Akane,Miu,Kaede,Kirumi,Fuyuhiko,Kotoko, and Nanami."**_ Monokuma exclaimed as eleven podiums on both sides began to raise off the ground, before squaring off against one another. Keebo's platform raised up as well, however it hung off to the side of the others. _ **"Alright buckaroos! Let the debate begin!"**_

"At the moment we have no proof of Keebo's involvement. The button discovered was nowhere near the crime scene." Naegi said as he leaned against his podium.

The Soldier frowned as she clenched. "I'm sorry Naegels, but we can't be certain of that. Keebo's built to last, his attire isn't nearly as flimsy as clothes. I don't buy for a moment that a button simply fell off on it's own accord. It's more likely that Maki put up a fight, and it was left loose."

"Kuro we can't just assume the worst though. This is Keebo we're talking about. He'd never hurt anyone, he's was created to be some sort of Ultimate Hope right? There's no way he could do this." Aoi said as she pressed a hand against her chest.

"I'm afraid I disagree. Mukuro and I to a lesser example show that people can change. Besides we don't know how intricate Keebo's programming is. " Ryoko said as she stared down at her notepad.

"No freaking way Keebo did this. Iunno know if he's capable of murder, but to be able to beat Maki? Just ain't possible." Akane said as she shook her head.

"If his programming was altered though it may be possible. We know that Keebo was once far more dangerous. Who's to say what he could be capable of." Hajime countered.

"B-But to lift Maki up like that and to do something so cruel? I just can't possibly imagine it." Mikan stammered slightly.

"Can't believe I'm saying it, but it does make sense. Didn't we agree that no fingerprints were found? Keebo wouldn't have needed to wear gloves in the first place. " Soda offered.

"Perhaps that is true, but it is still possible that the real culprit did in fact wear gloves." Fujisaki responded.

Kyoko's brow furrowed. "And have we not already gone down that rabbit hole? I believe the other likely suspects don't seem to fit the profile. Perhaps a more abstract angle is what we have to consider."

"Kiri come on. Fuck this is Keebo we're talking about. Stop being so calm about this. I still say Mukuro makes more sense. She'd been sparing with Maki, and would know how she fights." Miu said with a scowl.

"True however as it's been established why would she have made such an obvious mistake? She'd have to know it would incriminate her, or at least make her look suspicious. Besides she had no hostages." Shuichi said as he tapped at his chin.

"So a button is enough to condemn Keebo, but a lack of a hostage isn't enough to motivate Mukuro? We can't just jump to conclusions without more proof Sai." Kaede said with a small frown.

"I'm afraid I have to agree with Saihara. Consider this for a moment. We all know our memories were taken, however surely a different process must have been used with Keebo? How much do we really know? For all we know he could be another mole for the Mastermind." Komaeda suggested.

"I realize I'm the one who discovered the evidence in question, I just can't picture Keebo ever harming a soul. It just doesn't seem to be in his character." Kirumi said as she shook her head.

"I believe that's exactly the point Kirumi. I hate to say I agree with Nagito, but he does raise an excellent point. We have to question everything, to arrive at the truth." Togami said as he folded his arms.

"You're not questioning stuff! You're just being all paranoid. You don't trust anyone. There's no way Keebo's a bad guy. Not uh, I don't believe it." Kotoko said with an indignant expression.

Kokichi was unusually quiet as his gaze flitted between everyone. "This absolutely my fault. There I said something truthful for a change. I was the one who attacked Keebo recently. Shirogane had a device called the Monopad. It detailed vital information on all of us, including something about Keebo. He had an antennae on his head, that was feeding information directly to Monokuma. Every conversation and word was going straight to mastermind. Of course Keebo was unaware of this, so I thought I'd have some fun. I removed his antennae, but I believe in the process it did something to Keebo. His demeanor has changed since then."

"Fucking Christ. You people and your damn secrets." The Gangster shook his head. "Look I don't know what I believe anymore, but we better be damned sure. If we're wrong this is all over."

"I couldn't have said it better myself darling. If Ouma is correct, this only furthers our suspicions. Maybe something in Keebo triggered when he was tampered with?" Celestia suggested.

"No I refuse to believe that. Keebo is and will always be our friend. He's no traitor, and wouldn't never turn his back on us." Nanami said with passion in her voice as she stared up at the suspended rabbit. "I believe in him."

"You're right. I believe in him too. Whatever is answer is, I'll stand by it." Kaito said as he turned in his podium, before starring at the Ultimate Robot. A mixture of anger and determination was on his face, however he managed to push it aside for the moment. "Keebo I'm tired of arguing and debating. If you tell me you didn't do it, I'll believe you. However if you did, I trust you'll do the right thing. Because we're all friends here." he said as he offered a pained smile.

Monokuma couldn't surpress the malicious smile that spread across his face, as he stared at the Robot. _'Fools. No amount of goodwill and hope is going to reach him.'_

Keebo bowed his head as an unreadable expression settled on his face. "Forgive me my friends."

The dual toned bear's eyes widened as his jaw hung open. _'Say what? This isn't part of the plan. How is he going against his protocol?'_

"Bobo you don't have to apologize for anything. This is just all some sort of misunderstanding right?" Iruma asked with desperation in her voice, as she bit her lower lip.

The Robot seemed to be struggling, as he pressed his hand against his torso. "It's as Ouma said. I've not been myself recently. I have done something terrible." he said, before closing his eyes.

"Last night Maki followed after me. I believe she saw me from a distance and thought I was Komaeda." The Robot said in a strained voice.

"But what does Nagito have to do with any of this?" Kaede asked with a troubled expression on her face.

"She was planning to kill me wasn't she? It's likely she left Kaito, before heading towards the Boy's dormitory. She must have mistaken the two of us." Nagito mused, before shaking his head. "At a distance our hair could be mistaken, especially in a darkened hallway. I take it things spiraled out of hand from there?"

Keebo nodded his head slightly. "I-I will share what I can."

* * *

 _ ***BEGIN FLASHBACK***_

 **3:03 A.M Day Forty-One**

 **First Floor**

 **Dormitories**

 _"Momota please forgive me." Maki said a sliver of a smile spread across her face, before she gently bent low. She pressed her lips against his brow softly, before pulling away._

 _Without uttering another word she strode towards the door, Pekoyama's sword was slung over her shoulder._

 _Maki's eyes widened as she strode into the Theater room. There on the massive screen was footage presumably of their previous lives. It seemed more like a mix of stitched together videos, ones that flitted from one sequence to another._

 _'Where did he go?' She frowned as she tilted her head around suspiciously, before noticing the figure sitting at the front of the theater._

 _The Assassin gripped the katana as she stalked forward, before finding her voice. "What the hell is all of this? Who are you?" She called out._

 _There was a brief pause, before the lone figure slowly rose to their feet, before pulling their hood down. They turned slowly, before a grin flitted across their face. "Heh and I didn't think you were capable of looking that shocked."_

 _Maki gritted her teeth, before unsheathing her blade. She held it out, before pointing it at the boy. "You've got ten seconds to tell me what the hell is all of this?"_

 _A chuckle escaped the boy as reached out traced the scaring around his covered eye socket. "Oh all of this? I was just taking a stroll down memory lane. It's like regular checkups if you don't do them often enough, you can find yourself in trouble. There's a lot of despair in those old memories. Oh but you're not asking about my movie night are you?"_

 _"I swear to god, if you don't explain yourself I'll strike you down right now!" Maki said as her eyes narrowed._

 _"Well to put it into simple terms, I guess you could call me the big bad. Perhaps you'd prefer final boss? or simply the Mastermind? It's really your choice." He chuckled, before crossing his arms. "I have to say I didn't anticipate this. That's great though, that was the problem with Shirogane though. She was so fixated on winning, but that's not the point of this game." he laughed in a neurotic manner, before extending his arms. "Let's keep this simple shall we? Strike me down and the killing game is over. Fail to do so and your friends will be investigating your death."_

 _"I could care less what your motivations are. Nor how you're standing here, but if you think you can kill me you're sorely mistaken." Maki said as she lurched forward, before bringing her blade down in a vertical motion._

 _The boy seemingly in a clumsy maneuver backpedaled, before tripping. It caused him to narrowly avoid being hit as he rolled across the floor, before laughing wildly._

 _"Tch I won't miss again." Harukawa spat as she stalked forward holding the katana with one hand._

 _Again she brought her blade down, however this time the figure spread his legs. The blade missing him by mere inches._

 _"Phew that was close. You almost took something I couldn't replace." He chuckled with an amused expression._

 _"Enough. Your games,_ _all of the games end here. You're greatest mistake was assuming that you could kill me with your own hands." Maki said as she pressed the tip of the blade against his throat._

 _A sinister smile split the boy's face. "Who said I ever intended to lay a hand on you?"_

 _A look of surprised filled the girl's eyes a moment, before something heavy tackled into her sending her flying._

 _She rolled against the floor, still barely clutching the katana as she rose to her feet. Her eyes widened in shock as she stared at the Ultimate Robot standing next to the one eyed boy. "Keebo? You're working with him of all people?" she hissed as she rubbed at her ribs a moment._

 _"Don't mind Keebo. He's not as chatty as he use to be. Don't blame him too much, he's just following his new programming._ _" The Mastermind mused with a thoughtful expression. "So now the stakes have risen again. You'll have to get through Keebo to get to me. Believe me this isn't the bumbling metal man you're use to. His programming has been tinkered with just a little bit, consider him a true weapon of Despair."_

 _"I don't care what I have to do, but nothing is going to stop me from killing you. I'll just cut off Keebo's limbs, until we figure out what's wrong with him." Maki scowled as she darted forward just as the robot's thrust forward with his rockets._

 _Maki expertly drew her blade across Keebo's torso. The blade barely caused any damage, save leave one of his metal buttons loose. She rolled out of the way to avoid his elbow, before she kicked off his chest, before propelling backwards into a backflip_

 _'This isn't going to be easy. I never considered Keebo as dangerous, but his body is far tougher then a human's. I may have not have a_ _choice, but to put him down. Maybe if I can go for his optics or joints.' she mused to herself, before the Robot hurtled towards her._

 _She crouched low as she anticpated his blow, she planned to_ _use her position to strike at a weak spot._

 _As Keebo came within range, she dodged to the side, before jabbing the blade towards one of his eyes. However to her surprise, he effortlessly dodged the strike, before crashing into her. He forcefully slammed her against the screen, causing the katana to clatter to the ground._

 _Maki let out a choking sound as Keebo's hand wrenched out, before grasping at her throat._

 _"I can't say this wasn't entertaining, but all good things have to come to an end. Game over. Finish it Keebo." The Mastermind said as he pulled his hood back over his head. Then without another word he effortlessly strolled towards the exit._

 _"K-Keebo stop. We can expose him, we can stop this." She rasped out, before the robot reached down to pick up her fallen blade with his one hand. He then effortlessly began to lift her with his other hand._

 _"Miss Harukawa please forgive me. There is no hope left. Anything can be corrupted, no one is safe. Death is a kinder fate, then to continue on in this wretched world." The Robot said in a monotone manner, before plunging the blade through her chest and all the way into the screen behind it._

 _Maki let out a ragged breath as blood spewed from her lips as she stared for a moment lodged in her chest, before starring upward. 'Momota I'm so very sorry. For leaving you. I really did love you. I'm sorry to leave you like this, right when the truth is starring me in the face.' She mused as she took a final painful breath, before fading into oblivion._

 _Maki Harukawa, the Ultimate Assassin was dead._

 ** _*END FLASHBACK*_**

* * *

 **9:06 A.M Day Forty-One**

 **Basement Floor**

 **Trial Room**

"Bobo why? Why would you do that shit?" Miu asked with mixture of hurt and anger in her voice.

"His motive matters less then what he said. You know who the mastermind is! If you wish to earn some sort of forgiveness, give us their name!" Togami said as he leaned against his podium as he stared intently at the Robot.

"I-I cannot do that. Believe me it's not a matter of not wanting to do so, but rather I find myself without that piece of memory." Keebo said as he bowed his head low.

"Tch if that's not fucking convenient." Fuyuhiko spat.

"It's likely the Mastermind anticipated that you might be caught, and took care to avoid being incriminated." Kyoko said with a thoughtful expression.

 _ **"TIME TO VOTE KIDDOS! Don't drag your butts!"** _Monokuma exclaimed as he tapped his paw impatiently.

"Wait a second Monokuma, you're trying to rush us. You're afraid Keebo knows something aren't you?" Naegi asked as he gritted his teeth together.

 _ **"Speak up sonny! You're always mumbling. You can save your tinfoil hats for later, he can't touch this bear. I'm just getting bored with all those warm and fuzzy moments. I need a good helping of despair."** _The bear laughed.

"But this isn't right. Keebo wasn't even in control of himself, that was your doing!" Aoi cried as she stared venomously at the bear.

 _ **"Well if we're being technical it was Ouma's fault. I was fine with just letting Keebo be my spy glass, but when he meddled I got frustrated. So I decided to strike back with my despair Keebo. Though I didn't expect him to spill the beans!"**_ The bear groused as he folded his paws. _**"Anyways start voting, before I punish you all."**_

"Everyone it's alright. I am at peace with this. Please forgive me for losing my way. I really treasured our time together. Kaito I'm so very sorry for what I did to you. I know it doesn't mean much now, but I believe Miss Harukawa loved you deeply."

Momota sniffed as he rubbed his sleeve against his eyes. "Yeah she was something else. Stubborn as hell, never listened to a word I said." he choked out.

 _ **"BLAH BLAH BLAH. Go sob on your own time, or better yet pull an Oogami. Commence voting!"** _Monokuma exclaimed as the screens suddenly lit up on the podiums.

One by one each of the remaining survivors cast their votes, some with far more difficulty than others.

 _ **"What a shocker! You all are absolutely correct. Keebo was the one who turned Maki Harukawa into a human sheath. Now let's waste no time, and get straight to my favorite part!"**_

"Bobo!" Miu cried as she watched as the robot was yanked out of sight, with a weak smile still plastered on his face.

The screens in the Trial Room began to flicker to life once more.

* * *

 **9:15 A.M Day Forty-One**

 **Basement Floor**

 **Punishment Room**

 _ **"I like to call this little number, JUNKYARD!"**_ Monokuma's voice exclaimed over the loudspeakers, as the lights suddenly turned on to reveal a room filled with various metal scrap and machinery.

In the center of the room lay a long conveyor belt, and at the end of the belt rested a large hydraulic press.

A Monokuma could be seen standing next to the machine, with a wicked grin on his face.

At the beginning of the conveyor belt Keebo rested, chained against a large piece of scrap metal. All along the belt contained dozens of pieces of scrap.

Suddenly with a churning sound, the belt began to move forward.

Second by second the belt drug the chained Robot ever closer to his final destination.

The press violently flattening every piece of scrap that was drug forward.

Despite his impending demise, Keebo lifted his chin up as he offered a smile. His gaze was fixated on one of the many cameras.

"You were all better friends then I could possibly ask for. Better friends then I deserved. I'm sorry for the pain I have caused. The sense of dread and despair, I feel it lifting off my shoulders. I may cease to exist, but my greatest hope is that all of you will escape this. Beyond that I hope that you all will thrive and put this darkness behind you. Fair well my friends." he said with a warm smile as the shadow of the compressor now loomed over head.

For a moment the machine hesitated as if it were going to stop entirely, however no sooner had that sense of hope settled in did it churn to life once more.

A violent screeching sound could be heard as the heavy duty compressor, bore down upon the robot.

His reinforced frame giving way like knife against hot butter. His fluids spraying wildly as bolts and pieces were sprayed everywhere.

With one final shudder the machine crushed his remaining frame flat. Only the gruesome oil from his body ebbed out from below the press.

The Ultimate Robot was dead.

* * *

 **9:18 A.M Day Forty-One**

 **Basement Floor**

 **Trial Room**

"Keebo." Makoto breathed as he bowed his head in a solemn manner.

"You fucking asshole! It should have been you!" Miu hissed as she jabbed her finger at Monokuma.

 _ **"YUK YUK YUK. Maybe next time toots. Speaking of which. Why drag our feet anymore hm? Nothing is worse then dragging out the last bits indefinitely. It's horrible for ratings."** _Monokuma snickered.

"What exactly are you saying?" Kyoko asked as she narrowed her eyes.

 _ **"Why I'm talking about the next motive."** _Monokuma said with a fiendish grin.

"You can't be serious. Another motive? Already? Will this ever end?" Kaede said as she buried her face into her hands.

"Stop rambling then, just get on with it. None of us are in the mood for your games." Byakuya scowled.

 _ **"Pupupu. That's too bad. Because this is a surprise motive."** _The bear laughed as he covered his mouth.

"A S-surprise?" Mikan asked hesitantly as she bit her lower lip.

 _ **"You got it Nurse! So don't ask me what it is. Cus then it wouldn't be a surprise."** _Monokuma chortled.

"Pardon me for asking, but how exactly do you expect anyone to act when you haven't offered any details?" Celestia asked as she raised a slender brow.

 _ **"Oh don't worry my former bestie! Despair always finds a way. Now why don't you kiddos take a well earned rest? You know the drill. Survive a trial and you get a shiny new prize. It's almost as shiny as the Keebo's crunched up body."** _Monokuma howled in laughter as he grabbed at his sides.

They were all closer.

With each loss, they were all on the verge of being swallowed by a pit of despair.

It would only take another push or two.

* * *

 **9:30 A.M Day Forty-One**

 **Towa City**

 **Alleyway**

"Come on you old goats! Fucking move!" Sato yelled as she leveled her rifle over her shoulder,as she stared down the street.

"Miss I assure you we're moving as fast as we can." Aloysius said curtly as he settled into a brisk run.

"Kenshiro you take everyone and get them to the hideout." Takaaki said as he reloaded his rifle.

"Wait what are you planning to do?" Hiroki asked as she stared over at the former policeman.

Ishimaru's brow furrowed. "I'm going to run interference. We've got way too many civilians, they'll be on us before we get back. Someone has to lead them off. Maybe if I'm lucky I'll be able to double back. If not you lay low till the foundation arrives."

"No you can't! What about Miss Yumeno? She's counting on you to come back!" Saki said as the commotion down the street became more pronounced.

"She's right Takaaki. If anyone is going to do something reckless, allow me. You have the skills to better protect everyone then I do." Kenshiro mused.

"As amusing as it is to watch you two decide over who should die. It is foolish for the young to die for the old." Fuhito Kirigiri mused as he tapped his cane against the asphalt a few times. "It is merely a logical conclusion. If you bicker any longer we'll all die." He said as he turned and without another word, began to walk back in the direction he'd come.

"Old man!" Sato growled as she looked between the group a moment. "What the fuck do we do?"

"There's no reasoning with that man." Yana Momota said softly as she shook her head, before offering a faint smile. The older woman had a snow white hair and very vivid lilac eyes. Despite her older age she was surprisingly spry. "He'll do what he pleases." she added after a moment.

"My wife is right. We shouldn't let his choice be wasted." Ryu Momota said as he offered a curt nod of his head. The man had purple hair with extensive gray streaks mixed in. He had a lavender eyes and was quite skinny, and was slightly frail looking.

"We move on then." Takaaki said relenting a moment, as he stared at the group of orphans behind. "Only speak from now on, if it's absolutely necessary."

* * *

 **9:34 A.M** **Day Forty-One**

 **Towa City**

 **City Streets**

Fuhito leaned on his cane as a small battalion of Monokumas waddled forward along with four despairs.

"Only one old man?" One of the girls asked as she pulled out a machete. "Seems like we're missing the rest of the pack."

"He's merely a distraction. A sacrificial pawn if you will." Sonosuke said as he extended his sword out, before pointing at the elderly man. "You have one chance old man. Tell us where the others are, or this will become a lot more painful for you."

"You really need to work on your intimidation son. I came here prepared to die, there's not much you can do to scare me now." He said with a stern expression.

"Do it." The Blacksmith ordered.

One of the other despairs tapped a crowbar against heir hand, before strolling forward. "Well I can't say I wasn't looking forward to this."

As the individual swung at Fuhito he effortlessly stepped back, before bringing his metal cane to bear against the back of their head.

A sickening crunch could be heard as the despair toppled over, and hit the pavement.

The fourth despair present sighed, before unsheathing a pistol and loosing a round into the man's chest. "Idiot. To be killed by an old man. He deserved his fate."

Sonosuke stared at the vivid pink blood, as he watched as the elderly detective bleed out. "Inform Chisa they've escaped."

"Escaped? But we haven't even tried to pick up the trail again." The girl carrying the machete huffed.

"We've lost five people today. We're losing the advantage in numbers. Even with the Monokumas, we're stretched too thin." The blacksmith said with a stern expression. "We're going to have to need more than this." he said quietly, before he began to turn in the opposite direction.

* * *

 **4:21 P.M Day Forty-One**

 **Fourth Floor**

 **Data Processing Room**

"And here you all are." The Mastermind smiled as he stared into the computer screen. "I thought it was time to formally introduce myself to all of you. Most of you knew about me already, but for one of you this our first meeting. Enoshima has left me in charge of operations here. She couldn't resist the chance to experience despair again. My interest however only lies in this game's participants. That being said I would be remised to not touch on Junko's other plans. We are her _Hand of Despair_ after all."

"So you're the one I've heard all about huh? I'm not sure how I feel about you taking her place. That was suppose to be mine." A girl huffed as she rested her hands into her lap.

"Oh he's not so bad Monaca! He's Junko's Middle finger after all. Sort of appropriate when you think about it." Chisa giggled enthusiastically.

"Stop gushing over big brother! We're here for a reason after all." Another girl whined, before offering a mock pout. "Besides me and daddy have a lot to announce!"

"Indeed we do." Another man's voice could be heard. "Horizon Station's launch went off without so much as hitch. It will take a great deal of time to finish preparations, but I'm confident the two of us can handle operations. In fact I even have a few ideas in mind." The man chuckled lowly. "When the time arrives we'll have the foundation for two more games in place."

"Hmph Enoshima would be proud or at least amused. Regardless of how things in Towa City or here resolve themselves, no one will be able to touch you both up there." The Mastermind mused, before his single eye flitted to the screen as he looked between Monaca and Chisa. "I assume Chisa has already informed you of the next phase?"

The green haired girl sighed. "Yeah I've got it. We're already make preparations as we speak. It won't matter if the Foundation wins, it won't change anything."

"Excellent. In the event I don't survive this, Yukizome you're in charge. Make sure these games never end." The Mastermind said with a wicked smile.

"Big Sis couldn't have said it better herself!" The other girl exclaimed gleefully.

"You seem uncertain as to your fate, do you think they will prove your undoing?" The other man asked, before raising a single brow.

"I have no idea, and that's what's extraordinary about all of this. No matter if I win or lose, the one thing that is guaranteed is pure unadulterated despair." He mused with a low chuckle.

* * *

 **22 Survivors Remaining**

* * *

 ***AN* THANK YOU ALL FOR HELPING ME RING IN CHAPTER 100! It's hard to believe that this fic has gained so much traction since last October. You guys have inspired me and have kept me invested in seeing this fic to the end. Beyond that your enthusiasm has propelled me to continue to write in this setting. I can't thank you enough. I hope you'll help me celebrate this milestone and I hope you enjoy the short Omake I have prepared for you! (It is entirely uncanonical by the way!)**

* * *

 ***OMAKE* (The Post Game Show) (NON CANON)**

"Can you believe that turn of events?" Mahiru asked as she spoke into her microphone. "Scorpio never seems to have his fill of catching the viewers off guard."

Rantaro who sat on a stool next to her laughed, before nodding his head. "Don't remind me. I remember begging him to let me make it through the at least a few arcs, well at least we landed this hosting gig." he chuckled sheepishly.

"Hey to be fair you always died early in the source material. Sure I died early in the original Danganropa 2 series, but I really hit my stride in Scorpio's first adaptation. I was feeling pretty good about my chances, then you had to come along and kill me." The red head laughed, before playfully punching the boy on the shoulder.

A roar of laughter erupted from the observing crowd.

"Well as much as we could spend all evening lamenting our premature deaths, we've got two special guests to speak with. Please welcome the blackened and their victim, Keebo and Maki Harukawa!"

Amami exclaimed as he stood up, before holding his hand out.

Clapping could be heard from the nearby audience as both Keebo and Maki walked into view holding hands with smiles plastered on their faces. The pair hugged both Mahiru and Rantaro, before taking nearby stools.

"Guys it's wonderful to see you both. Well I should say we'd hoped we wouldn't see you for a long time, but you both really made it far into the game. I have to say I was surprised with you especially Maki. I didn't expect your death. I mean this series is known for it's twists, but I think as an audience we always assume that certain people are going to be safe."

Maki offered a vivid smile as she crossed her legs. "Believe me Mahiru I know exactly what you're saying. Keebo and I just got the script last week, and we both sat in my trailer and just sort of stared at it for a few hours. It came as a complete shock."

"I kept apologizing repeatedly. I just hope she can forgive me for ending her run on the show." Keebo laughed.

"I'll get back to you on that once I've had time to process everything." The girl laughed as she playfully stuck out her tongue.

"It's so weird seeing you both right here. I mean everyone gets so sucked into this narrative, that sometimes they forget your playing fictional characters. Guys what would you say is the hardest part of this entire process?" Rantaro said as he read from a cue card.

"Oh shit. I know for me it's playing such a clean and polite character most of the time. People don't realize it, but Miu is actually from a super religious background and is super shy outside of productions. Where as I sometimes find myself dropping fucks at the worst times." Keebo laughed.

"He's not joking. We literally have to shoot his scenes multiple times, because he can't help himself." Maki giggled as she playfully elbowed the boy.

"What about you Maki? I don't think most people realize this, but you're like the sweetest person in the word. However you play one of the most badass and serious characters. Is that ever difficult?" Mahiru asked with a small smile.

"Oh god it can be so hard. Kaito is the worst. He always makes me break up into a fit of giggles when we're shooting. It's hard to scowl when you're on set with him." she smiled fondly as she bounced her leg slightly.

"So I don't mean to pry, but there's a rumor floating around that you and Kaito are a real thing in and outside of the show. Care to comment?" Rantaro asked with a small smirk.

A tinge of pink graced the girl's face. "Oh god did you have to put me on the spot? Ok you got me. We're totally seeing each other. Which makes some of those more intimate scenes a lot easier." she laughed nervously.

"Apologies Maki. My Co-Host lacks any kind of tact. Since the world is watching, can either of you give us any spoilers? Anything about what's the come?"

Keebo chuckled halfheartedly. "Pretty damn sure Scorpio would go Monokuma on us if we said anything, then again I swear he hides his scripts in a vault. He's really cagey about that. What I can say is that this series is far from over."

"Oh that's right. Final Horizon just premiered not long ago, and is slowly gaining traction. Beyond that we just saw the trailer for Sea of Tranquility. Can you comment on either Maki?"

"Well I don't know as much considering we're not part of that production, but I can tell you that Scorpio has big plans. Let's just say I wouldn't suspect those two spin offs to be all he does with this universe." Maki said with a soft smile.

An audible gasp could be heard in the room from the audience.

"Well you heard it here folks. Danganronpa till the day we all die. Though hopefully not in the same fashion as Maki and Keebo. Stay tuned for next week's preview. I've been Rantaro."

"And I've been Mahiru." The red head said into her mic.

"And we'll both see you at the next Post Game show!" They said in unison, before the TV was promptly shut off.

* * *

 **Fee5H**

 _Ask and you shall receive and answer!_

 **David Ryder**

 _I tried to address that very thing in this chapter. To pretty much shred anyone's alibi._

 **Ronin Warriors Fanatic**

 _Sometimes it's the one you least expect._

 **doomqwer**

 _May despair light your way!_

 **YAmamoto**

 _I addressed the alibi thing with the characters. I do try to keep up with your feedback so I can acknowledge things like that in character._

 **Pokemon Trainer Tom**

 _How bout a dose of despair and shock? The best kind of dish!_

 **Pokémon Trainer Tom.**

 **DanganMachin**

 _Something special you say? Well I'd like to think so ;)_

 **CanadianOtaku**

 _You were absolutely right about the killer, just not about the way in which it was accomplished._

 **Trygve11**

 _Hey a logical conclusion, however this was far more obscure._

 **YumiStar**

 _Yeah I tried to capture his devastation. I hope I succeeded._

 **darknessking6**

 _This case was meant to be one that really caught most of you off guard. Just like the students you were lead to believe it could only be one of the obvious suspects._

 **pokemonsuperallstarfan**

 _Hey you nailed the fact that the Mastermind was technically involved. Kudos to you on that!_

 **Monokenny and Benji**

 _Keebo wasn't himself. And he was in that last chapter, just very reserved. If you look back for a few chapters, Keebo has been OFF. This isn't a coincidence._

 **Lexa**

 _Though he's still reluctant to admit it, I think Ouma does feel guilty. He's actions caused his brother to lose someone precious to him. It's why he lured Kaito into solving the puzzle. In a weird Ouma way, he was trying to help._

 **Forbidden Dreamscape**

 _Haha welcome to 100! I presented this as a case that seemed simple from the outset. It had to be Mukuro or Akane clearly right? Well sometimes things aren't so simple._

 **Natsukumo1000**

 _In a weird way Nagito's luck did factor into this, if you really think about it._

 **danieltruong1917**

 _I did make you that promise didn't I?_

 **Izaya Orihara 101101**

 _Don't you worry, I have something planned that I think you'll enjoy._

 **Psychochiken**

 _This was my classic subversion trope. You have the most obvious candidates, but nothing is ever that simple ;)_

 **Francis456**

 _Even though he struggled to be honest about it, I like to think Ouma does feel some guilt for his action. He realized Keebo's change was due in no small part to his own action, in return Maki's death and Kaito's suffering._

 **ThePLOThand**

 _I'm really proud of how much work has been done on the trope page. Seriously they deserve a medal for that._

 **SaveUsLogan**

 _Reminds me of a Friday the 13th movie. The couple having sex doesn't fair well. Then again in this fic, a lot of people would be in trouble. *Coughs*_

 **Guest**

 _Yes we're still moving forward. I'm not gonna stop till I see this to the end._

 **Jeptwin**

 _Oooh that was a nice mental image._

 **Emissary**

 _Sometimes the truth isn't pretty._

 **ToonGuy**

 _The despair train keeps chugging along!_

 **Anon**

 _Well I realized in my original fic that I spared way too many characters I loved, and simply picked off the ones I wasn't as fond of. I refused to do that this time around._

 **link9753**

 _Totally agree with you. I love Byakuya, because yes he is a pain in the arse at times. However he's a nice counterpoint to the naïve characters. It's good to have someone challenge the protagonist too._

 **s0ul**

 _It's always been 3 trial for each floor. If that continues there are 2 more trials remaining._

 **ShinyOshawottKing1**

 _Ding Ding! You win a prize! You called it as Keebo's button._

 **KeyOfVoid**

 _I think I may have stomped a few hearts._

 **MudkipOfDespair**

 _I always enjoy reading the speculation. Honestly it was a great theory._


	101. Chapter 101: Duplicity

**Chapter 101: Duplicity**

 **7:16 P.M Day Forty-One**

 **Towa City**

 **Apartment**

"Mr. Fujisaki do you really think this could work?" Komaru asked as she stared at the brownish-blonde haired man.

The man offered her a faint smile, before adjusting his glasses. "Anything is possible dear. I have the camera feed in the apartment on a loop, so if we can simply connect with someone on this computer perhaps we can reach our loved ones. I believe this should connect us to the school server." He said as he stroked several keys on the keyboard.

"What about the surveillance won't someone catch on eventually?" Komaru asked as her brow furrowed slightly.

"Yes that's why I prepared a second camera loop. The rest of us will be in the living room, and the feed playing in this bedroom will show you asleep in bed. If we're successful it should afford you some time. Now we just have to pray someone other than their captor answers."

The girl fidgeted slightly. "What am I supposed to say? And don't you think Yuta or Natsumi would want to know about this?" she whispered.

"Of course they would. Believe me I'm not hiding this from them in a malicious manner. I think you can remain far more composed then either of them. Please Miss Naegi, it's up to you to gather as much information as you can." Taichi said as he glanced over his shoulder at her.

"I'll do my best, but again we have no idea anyone will even hear us." Komaru said as she folded her arms.

"Then we must have a little faith dear." The man mused as he rose up, before gesturing at the keyboard.

"When you're ready press the call button." He said as he glanced down at his watch. "The first feed is about to end, so I need to get into place. Remember find out everything you can, and make sure they're doing alright."

Komaru took a short breath, as the door shut behind her. She slumped into the computer chair, before starring at the screen for a long moment.

Finally the girl reached out, before clicking the call button with the mouse.

* * *

 **7:20 P.M Day Forty-One**

 **Forth Floor**

 **Internet Café**

The Ultimate Supreme Leader sat lazily in a leather chair. He had a book open in his lap, however his mind was elsewhere.

He nearly dropped the book onto the floor, as he heard a ringing sound in the adjacent hallway.

A curious expression flitted to his face as he rose up out of his, chair before skulking down the narrow hall inside the Café. As he stepped past several small rooms, he finally arrived at the source of the noise.

He pushed the door open, before quirking a brow in surprise.

The room was rather plain save the simple computer that was attached with a webcam, and the chair that was seated in front of it. However the room was also void of a security camera.

A wicked smiled flitted to Ouma's face as he shut the door behind him, before reaching for the mouse. Without hesitation he accepted the incoming call, and quirked a brow as he was met with the image of a teenage girl. She was oddly familiar and looked just as surprised as he did.

"Oh someone actually answered! Please don't tell me you're one of the despairs." Komaru asked as she stared at the petite purple haired boy. "No wait I think I recognize you."

"Nope You caught me. I'm actually the Mastermind behind all of this. I'm going to punish you!" Ouma grinned wickedly as the girl flinched a moment, before a impish smile spread across his face. "Just joking. Sheesh you fell for that quick. Wait a second, I think I've seen your face before too. You're Naegi's sister aren't you?"

A look of relief filled the girl's eyes. "Yes! God you scared me. Please can you tell me about what's been going on in there? I only know bits and pieces."

Ouma leaned back in his chair. "Oh so you want to know all the gory details? Fine why not. You might wanna get comfortable."

"Well I'm as comfortable as I can be right now." Komaru laughed nervously.

"Heh so this is how it all started." Kokichi said as he began his ridiculous farce of events.

* * *

 **7:46 P.M Day Forty-One**

 **First Floor**

 **Dining Hall**

Kaito sniffed as he starred at the marble memorial, that rested in the midst of the dining hall.

Yet another name had been added to the growing list. "I keep thinking about last night. I should have stayed awake, If I had kept her in that room she'd still be alive right now." The boy's voice hitched slightly

"Shhh. You can't do that to yourself Momota." Mikan whispered softly as she had the boy's head resting in her lap. Her fingers very gently tousled his hair as she stared over at the memorial with a sad smile. "You know that Maki wouldn't want you to torture yourself like that either right?"

"Heh she'd probably call me an idiot." He choked out softly as he felt his eyes stinging yet again. "I just wish I could have told her goodbye you know? Last night was so intense, but wonderful too. I just woke up expecting her to be there, and was all alone." The Astronaut said as he gritted his teeth. "What's worse is I can't even be mad at Keebo. All I can think about is how much I hate the bear, but I don't even know who's pulling his strings."

"Momo it's okay. We're gonna get through this, and get justice for everyone. Then you can finally introduce me again to our grandparents. We'll somehow make everything work." The Nurse said in a soft manner.

"You've got a lot more confidence then I do right now Sis." The boy said in a dry voice. "I bet they'll love you though. They were the best growing up, it made up for the fact that I never knew our father."

"I can't wait to meet them." Mikan said with a sliver a smile. "But you have to stay with me alright? You can't start being reckless." she said as she continued to gently stroke his hair.

"I'd never want to make you cry Miki, besides I still have to fulfill my dream. I haven't gone to space yet, so there's no way I'm going to check out early." Kaito said with a tired smile.

"Good because I'm really enjoying being a big sister." Tsumiki giggled as she pulled the boy up, before gingerly wrapping her arms around him. "I know it's hard right now, but we'll get through this."

"Together?" Kaito asked with worn smile.

"Together." The girl repeated as she squeezed him tightly.

* * *

 **7:58 P.M Day Forty-One**

 **Second Floor**

 **Arcade Hall (Pizzeria)**

A large gathering of the remaining survivors found themselves in the Pizzeria. They had pushed several of the tables together.

"Did Monokuma ever say anything about Usami?" Kaede asked with a weak smile as she stared over at Chiaki.

The Ultimate gamer shook her head weakly. "No he wouldn't budge. She's basically his hostage now."

"Hey chin up Nanami. We'll figure something out and get that screwball rabbit back." Akane said as she offered a toothy grin at the girl.

Aoi nodded her head vigorously. "Akane's right! Besides we really owe Usami big time. Though I just wish things could have gone differently." She said as her enthusiasm flitted away as she bowed her head slightly."

"Poor Keebo. It wasn't really his fault, he couldn't control himself." Kotoko murmured quietly.

"Damn right it wasn't his fault. Fucking piece of shit bear. Just makes up shit and does whatever he fucking wants." Miu spat.

Fujisaki offered a pained smile, as he rested a hand on the girl's knee. "It seems like he's getting more and more erratic."

"No fucking kidding. He's running out of willing participants, so the asshole is creating his own. Eventually he's going to run out of tricks." Fuyuhiko scowled as he folded his arms.

"I know this isn't a subject that we probably wish to approach so soon after a trial, however does anyone have any idea what this new motive may be?" Celestia asked as her gaze flitted around the gathered group.

"Shit I wish he'd just have said what it was. Not knowing is just making me paranoid as hell." Kazuichi frowned.

Ryoko offered a weak smile as she curled an arm around the boy's waist. "That's probably the point Soda. So that we're on edge, and expecting the worst."

The Soldier offered a tired smile as she rubbed at her temple. "Then in that case, we should feed into that paranoia. Though I suppose that's easier said then done."

Kirumi gently tousled Kotoko's hair, as a weak smile played upon her lips. "Hopefully the bear will eventually run out of places to hide. I suppose it would be hoping for too much, for him to simply abandon this game now." she sighed.

"No I don't think giving up is in their design. However I get the sense in a weird way someone wants us to solve all of this. They keep baiting us with more and more information. At the moment the smart money would be on the real Saionji. If Kotoko was in her place and she's the only unaccounted for, it makes the most sense." Hinata said.

"No I assure you that you're mistaken. Miss Saionji may be a bit of a brat at times, but the girl I knew would never do something like this." Kirumi said as she shook her head.

"With no disrespect, but people change. It's possible she has too." Celestia said as she laced her hands together.

"I hate to say it, but at the moment she's really the only suspect we have." Naegi said as he finally broke his silence.

"No I'm afraid that's impossible." The Ultimate Soldier said as she spoke up.

"Have you been hiding more shit? Dammit you're either straight with us or you're still fucking on the bear's side. Make up your damn mind." The Gangster growled as he clenched his fist.

"Please calm down. The last thing any of us need right now is another fight." Nanami said in a wilted tone as she peered over at Ikusuba. "You were about to say something?"

Mukuro worked her jaw, before shaking her head. "Honestly I had assumed the same as the rest of you. That Hiyoko must have been the one in charge, but someone went to a great deal of trouble to make sure I knew that wasn't the case. At Christmas I never did show any of you what I received." she said as her gaze lingered on Kirumi for a long moment. "I-I don't know how to say this, so I'll simply be blunt. It was Hiyoko's head. It was almost as if they were taunting me, to show me how little I actually knew."'

"Her head?" Kirumi's voice cracked as she squeezed her eyes shut, as her lower lip trembled slightly.

Kotoko stared up at the taller girl, before slowly hugging her. "I-I'm sorry Kirumi."

Hinata slumped into his chair, before shaking his head. "Then we have nothing. Everything seemed to point in her direction. She had a double, someone that even had her memories. She was the only person that wasn't accounted for. I don't even have a wild guess at this point."

"All of this is a moot point right now anyways. Even if did know every detail, we're still not in a place to use that information. Let's try to keep a rational head about this. Now that we know Hiyoko is dead, we have to find someone else. It could even been someone we don't even know." Ryoko suggested.

"I guess there's really no reason to get worked up right now." Aoi said quietly, before shaking her head. "I just don't know why they'd go so far to make a point though. Do you have any ideas Kuro?"

"No I don't. I would have said something earlier, but honestly before I had come clean I assumed it would only make me appear more guilty. At this point however, I just don't care anymore. You either accept I'm on your side or you don't. Either way we're all in the same boat." Mukuro said.

"Guys why don't we hash this out later? I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm exhausted in more than one way." Kaede said with a faint smile. "And I want to check in on Kaito and Mikan."

"That's probably a good idea. I don't know if we'll sleep, but I think we all need some time to ourselves." Naegi mused with a forced smile as he slowly stood up.

* * *

 **8** **:14 P.M Day Forty-One**

 **Forth Floor**

 **Records Room**

"There must be thousands of flies stored in this room." Kyoko mused as she sifted through one of the aforementioned files.

Byakuya nodded his head ever so slightly. "Yes I have to say it's impressive that the school actually kept physical records. I would have assumed most of this information would only be kept on a computer. We could be sitting on a figurative gold mine, if we can just find something concreate. Surely we wouldn't have been given this room without a purpose."

"Monokuma does seem to enjoy dangling clues in front of us constantly." Shuichi mused as he flipped through a large file. "This is insane. Apparently there was a scout named Kizakura. He seemed to do most of the scouting for Hope's Peak itself. This goes back several years and even has more recent information. It looks like there was a scouted class 80-A and 80-B. If the lockdown had happened just a little later, they may have been in here with us." Saihara mused, before shaking his head. "That's not everything though. This guy had candidates scouted for even the following year, he'd just hadn't approached them yet. If it wasn't for all this mess there'd be a Class 81 as well."

"Fascinating. I had wondered how scouting actually worked for Hope's Peak. Though I suppose they had a professional for that." The Heir said as he closed the file he was looking through, before picking up another.

"Even the budget of Hope's Peak is disclosed here. No wonder this school could afford such commodities. The Reserve Course seemed to have made up a large portion of the income, along with several private companies and national governments. Seems like Hope's Peak had begun to broaden it's horizons in regards to the number of accepted foreign applications. No doubt money was a contributing factor." Kyoko offered thoughtfully.

Saihara sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "I can feel a headache coming on. I hate to do this, but I think I'll pick this up tomorrow."

"Do as you please then. It's not like these files are likely going anywhere." Byakuya mused as his attention never left the page he was reading.

"Goodnight Shuichi." Kyoko said as she pried her gaze up long enough to offer him a faint smile.

"Don't over do it guys. I'll see you tomorrow." The boy said as he rose to his feet, before heading towards the door.

* * *

 **8:19 P.M Day Forty-One**

 **Forth Floor**

 **Data Processing Room**

The Mastermind offered a bemused expression, as he stared into the webcam. "So you've already made that much progress? You certainly earned your title for a reason."

A chuckle escaped the man. "That's kind of you to say. A few years ago this kind of technology would have been merely considered science fiction. Though I believe something is only fiction until it's brought into reality. It was fortunate that the body was well preserved. It gave me a lot more to start with. It's also fortunate that her brain wasn't damaged. The body is already responding to the procedure. I believe I've perfected the science since the abomination that is Matsuda."

"I have to admit, I'm a little surprised you didn't ask questions when I made this request." The Mastermind said as he rested his hands on his knees.

"Ah but you see your reasons mattered little to me. You see I subscribe to despair for a different reasons then Miss Enoshima or even yourself. I believe in Darwinism, that the gifted are meant to rise and thrive while the weak are to be snuffed out. Science would have never advanced if we let emotion dictate our every decision. Some of you believe in despair for the sake of Chaos, but for me despair is the only way to bring about balance." The man mused.

"So then this is just an opportunity for you to push your boundaries is it?" The Mastermind chuckled slightly.

"Of course. Just think about it, if Project Lazarus is a success it will open the door for so many possibilities." The other man mused with an edge of excitement in his voice.

"I can certainly imagine, though the details matter little to me. Results are all that I'm looking for. Should you succeed let me know." The single eyed boy said in a low tone.

"And what would you have me do with her if it is a success?" The man asked with a scrutinizing gaze.

"Use your imagination. Perhaps she could prove an interesting participant in another game. I'll leave that decision to the two of you." The Mastermind said, before frowning slightly. "Well it seems my attention is required elsewhere."

"Trouble?" The other man questioned with a chuckle.

"Nothing to concern yourself with. I may have to have Monokuma make an appearance." He mused with a thin smile as he shut off the call, before swiveling in his chair as he reached for a separate keyboard.

* * *

 **8:31 P.M Day Forty-One**

 **Forth Floor**

 **Internet Café**

"And that's the whole story!" Ouma grinned wildly as he stared at the baffled looking girl.

"But some of that seems to contradict what we've seen." Komaru said with a puzzled expression.

"Nope it's absolutely the truth." Kokichi snickered.

"Then how come you and a lot of other people are completely omitted?" the girl asked as she raised a single brow.

"Oh that? Well we weren't that interesting. What can I say, we were just supporting characters." The petite boy smiled deviously.

"Enough of your lies Kokichi. You've spent all this time filling her head with this nonsense? Can't you see that's she's scared enough, without you confusing her even more?" Shuichi said as he appeared in the doorway of the small room, before starring over Ouma's shoulder.

The girl peered between the pair with a look of fear evident in her eyes. She had short, dark brown hair and desaturated green eyes. She bore a rather typical sailor outfit "Lies? What do you mean? All this time. Was nothing he told me the truth?" she asked her voice cracking slightly. "Some of it didn't seem to add up." she admitted as her lips pursed into a frown.

The Ultimate Supreme Leader grinned wildly. "Hey I wouldn't say nothing. There's a bit of truth sprinkled in-between."

A sigh escaped the other boy. "Save the fact you omitted yourself and any of your fellow classmates for starters. Then of course the ridiculous amount of discrepancies. I doubt if even a third of what you told her is actually the truth."

The girl's eyes widened in concern as she felt herself shaking. "Just please. Tell me what happened. I have to know!" she exclaimed as she balled up her fists.

Kokichi whistled. "Oooh so she has a confident side too. Guess it runs in the family."

A sigh escaped the detective. "Komaru I need you to take a deep breath. I'm sorry for what Kokichi put you through. It's been a long road so far, and it's not over yet."

The girl offered a faint nod of her head as she took a settling breath. "O-Ok I think I'm ready."

The boy offered her a dubious expression. "I don't think you are. It all begin in this school. When Forty Seven students suddenly awoke to find themselves trapped in a pit of despair." Shuichi started as he eyed Ouma once more.

"Well go on then. You've been listening in for a while if you caught all that. Tell her what's happened to us." Ouma offered an impish smile as he laced his hands behind his head.

The Detective took a breath, before starring into the webcam. "I'm not sure how much you've seen if anything, but there's less than half of us left now."

Komaru on the other hand bit her lower lip, before nodding her head slightly. "I knew some of Ouma's explanation didn't make any sense. The broadcast we're forced to see, it's usually of the trial and the executions. Beyond that we just have to wait." Komaru admitted as she shifted slightly. "Every trial all of us just try to see if our family and friends are still there."

"Heh she's pretty nice then. She listened to my tall tale longer than most would." Kokichi chortled.

Saihara rolled his eyes. "So from what I understand you're Naegi's sister? Can you tell me more about your situation? Where are you all being held?"

The girl shook her head. "I know we're in Towa City, but they always blindfold us when we're moved. We're in some sort of apartment. It use to be just Yuta and me, but they've been condensing hostages."

"No need in wasting resources." Ouma mused quietly.

"Well it's possible they're also worried. During the last trial someone seemed to have staged a coup. We saw several of the hostages get out." Saihara said as he offered her a weak smile. "So just hang in there a bit longer. I don't suppose my Uncle is in there with you?"

"No it's just me, Yuta Asahina, Taichi Fujisaki, and Natsumi Kuzuryu." Komaru said a she glanced around the darkened bedroom a moment. "Do you think you could get my brother? It's been so long since I've seen him."

"Of course I'll go find him." The Detective said as he straightened up, only to hear a guffaw behind them.

 _ **"Oh dear! You kiddos just can't help yourselves. I'll give you this, you're tenacious. However it goes from amusing to a pain in the keester really fast."**_ The dual toned bear said as he waddled forward.

"Hmph sure took you a while to get here. You busy?" Kokichi asked as he stared at the bear intently.

 _ **"What a bear has to eat!"**_ Monokuma grumbled as he folded his paws.

"Guys what's going on? I can hear something strange." Komaru said, before she spotted the dual toned bear stalking towards the computer.

 _ **"Sorry sister, but contacting the outside world is a big no-no."**_ The bear chortled as he reached out with a paw, and wrenched the power cord from the wall.

"Komaru!" Saihara sighed as the screen immediately went dark.

 _ **"Oh don't be so glum, I mean heck you two got a little pow wow timem and I'm not even going to punish you. Aren't I such a sweet bear?"**_ Monokuma giggled as he twirled around on his feet.

"Sweet isn't the first word that comes to mind." Saihara said in a low tone.

* * *

 **9:44 P.M Day Forty-One**

 **First Floor**

 **Dormitories**

Naegi exhaled lowly as he shut the door behind him. "Maizono?" He called out quietly.

A few seconds passed before the phantom floated through one of the walls, before offering him a sad smile. "It's strange being dead. In a way I can feel things like I never could before. I could feel your sadness rolling off in waves." She said as she glided forward, before stopping in front of him. She reached out very slowly, before raising her hand to stop at his cheek.

Makoto smiled faintly as a faint tendril of energy seemed to register on his skin. "I don't know how much longer I can do this Saya. We just keep losing people. Good people. Keebo wasn't even in control of himself, and I don't know if Kaito will ever be the same."

"You have to though Naegi. No matter how hopeless things become, you have to keep pushing forward. As long as you still have something left fighting for, you can't give up." The translucent girl murmured softly.

The Ultimate Luck raised his own hand as he tried to touch her cheek, only for his hand to pass through her. "I know you're right, but it doesn't make any of this easier. Forty days ago everyone was here, and now we're down to less than half that. I'm so happy to see you at times, but sometimes it only makes it worse." He admitted as he bowed his head.

"I'm sorry. You know I would never want to hurt you. I just don't know what's keeping me here. Why I'm unable to pass on." Sayaka said in a low manner.

A look of realization dawned on the boy. "I can't believe I forgot about it. I was so wrapped up in everything else, but Monokuma said you had a sister. That she was one of the ones who'd escaped. Maybe that's what's keeping you here? But I thought you were an only child?" Naegi's brow furrowed slightly.

Maizono fell quiet a moment. "I-I don't remember ever having a sister, I grew up as an only child. Though I don't know why Monokuma would lie about that, especially since I'm no longer among the living." She chuckled mirthlessly.

"Maybe that's it though? Maybe you can't be at peace till you've regained those memories?" Naegi suggested.

"You could be right, I can't say I'm sure how any of this works." Sayaka said, before she stared down at her hands.

Her silhouette seemed to shimmer, as her translucent presence seemed to waver.

"Saya? What's happening?" Naegi asked as a sense of desperation seized his voice.

"I-I don't know. I feel myself being pulled somewhere. Naegi I." She trailed off as she extended her hand, before suddenly her ethereal form dissipated entirely.

"MAIZONO!" Naegi screamed as he took several strides forward, before looking around the room desperately. _'She can't really be gone can she? Did she pass on?'_ The boy thought as he clutched at his head a moment, before his shoulders slumped. ' _It hurt to see her like that, but to not see her at all? That's even worse.'_ he mused to himself, before nearly jumping as the bell to his door chimed.

Makoto robotically crossed the room, before slowly pulling the door back.

There standing at his door was known other than Shuichi. The Detective offered him a weak smile. "Hey I'm sorry for." the boy paused a moment, before raising a single brow. "Naegi are you alright? You're shaking."

The Ultimate Luck took a steadying breath as he forced a smile. "Sorry it's just been a long day. What's up?" he asked though his smile didn't match the turmoil in his eyes.

"It's about your sister. Ouma and I made contact on one of the webcams in the Café. I was going to get you, but Monokuma shut us down." Saihara said, before shaking his head.

"Komaru?" Naegi asked as a he offered a weak chuckle. "How is she? I mean everything considering? Is she scared? Did she say anything about what she's been through? About our parents?" He started as the questions began to tumble out in a frantic manner.

The dark haired boy raised a hand. "I'm sorry. I wasn't there the whole time, Ouma spent most of the time telling her wild stories. She seems to be alright, and she's not alone. Seems like she'd been moved not too long ago.I wish I could offer you more than that. What I can tell you is that she wanted to see you. She asked for you."

Naegi numbly nodded his head. "Thank you. That means a lot to hear."

"Try to get some rest Makoto. I'm gonna check on Kaito, and do the same myself." Shuichi said as he patted the other boy's shoulder.

"I'll try my best, but that's easier said than done." Naegi admitted.

"Believe me I understand." The Detective responded with a knowing smile.

* * *

 **10:00 P.M Day Forty-One**

 **First Floor**

 **Dormitory**

 ***DING DONG***

 _ **"It's officially nighttime boys and girls. Which means the lockdown will begin in certain areas of the school. Of course this isn't anything new for you brats. Sleep sweet my little cherubs. Don't let the little despair bug bite!"**_ Monokuma snorted loudly before his voice faded as the speakers were abruptly cut off.

The day had been such a taxing one.

Almost everyone had been left numb in the wake of Maki and Keebo's deaths.

The individual took a short breath as they stepped out of their bathroom, before shutting the door.

As they turned they found themselves met with a bright blinding light, and a searing pain in their skull.

Everything tied to their identity was totally, and utterly replaced with a very different persona.

They were now an agent of Despair.

* * *

 **22 Survivors Remain  
**

* * *

 ***OMAKE* (THE POST GAME SHOW)**

"Welcome back to the post game show!" Mahiru exclaimed into her microphone. "Standing in for Rantaro tonight is none other than Nekomaru Nidai!" The red head exclaimed as she gestured at the massive boy beside her.

Nekomaru's style was drastically different then his character on the show. He wore a three piece suit and was very well groomed. He offered a warm smile, before smoothly speaking into his mic. "It's a pleasure to be here. Though I have to thank Mr. Amami for coming down with the flu. I do hope you're feeling better soon." he smiled into the camera, before pointing at it.

"Before we get into tonight's episode, I just want to address the elephant in the room. You're totally nothing like you're character. In fact I don't think I've ever heard you yell. How hard was it for you to really channel such a different character on the show?" Mahiru asked as she offered the massive boy a small smile.

A soft chuckle escaped the smooth voiced boy. "Well I'll be quite frank, it was an uphill battle. Akane was sweet enough to go out and buy me cough drops, because by the end of the first week of filming my voice was already gone."

"So I take it you weren't too bummed about dying so early on? Or I should say your voice is probably relieved." Koizumi chuckled.

"Oh I'd be lying if I said I wish I could have spent more time on the show. However with a remake you have to try new things, if we'd followed Scorpio's previous script people would have tuned out in mass. Besides it's not all bad, I still consult on the show and do some stunt work behind the scenes." The boy mused with a chuckle.

"We're all thankful for the opportunities this has given us. So let's switch gears for just a second. Tell me Nekomaru, what did you think about tonight's episode?" Mahiru asked with an excited expression.

"Well to be honest I was truly drawn into the smaller details within some of the scenes. I kept trying to pick out little details, because we know that even something doesn't seem signifgant can be important. What surprised me the most is the scenes with the mastermind and whoever he's talking to. The way the scene is shot, it's so ambiguous. I'm pretty sure those scenes are shot on a closed set, so that even the rest of the cast don't know who's involved." Nidai offered.

"Well it certainly wouldn't be the first time something has been hush hush. I remember in the previous iteration, that a lot of discretion went into Aoi's pregnancy. So much so that Scorpio filmed multiple scenes with different girls. That way not even the cast knew at the time which cut was real." Mahiru said as she shook her head. "So if I had to ask you to call out a name who would you say is the mastermind?"

The bulky boy cleared his throat. "Well I hope my lawyer is on standby incase I say something I shouldn't, but I." The boy paused as he glanced over set. "You know what, let's just not go there. I'm sure everyone can come to their own conclusion."

"Indeed they can. I look forward to seeing the reaction on social media. In fact we all have a poll for you guys watching. Pick the two people you want hosting the next Post Game Show! It can literally be anyone from the cast, alive or dead. The two that receive the most votes will be back here next week. Until then I've been Mahiru Koizumi!"

"And I've been Nekomaru Nidai." The boy said with a soft baritone voice.

"And this is has been The Post Game Show!" The said in unison!

* * *

 ***AN* So for fun I turn over the vote to you guys. Who should host the next Post Game Show? The 2 characters with the most votes will appear. In the case of a tie, I suppose I will pick ;)**

 **PatRox**

 _Well the train is growing ever closer to it's final destination. So just hang on tight!_

 **Emissary**

Why thank you! And the other fics aren't a requirement, however they are very much a part of this AU Universe. You can probably pick up details and hints from sifting through the other fics. It's kind of like how comic books have crossovers.

 **YAmamoto**

 _I think it was explained fairly well already. However following his antennae being removed, his programming was changed. As to how he was capable of those feats? I ask you to refer back to Keebo's actions showcased at the end of V3. He was no longer restrained by the same limitations as before._

 **Monokenny and Benji**

 _I think you have a number one hit on your hands!_

 **PantaPanta**

 _Haha funny enough Ouma was trying to be helpful. Of course he didn't realize what would happen._

 **ShinyOshawottKing1**

 _That would be a shocker xD_

 **Blacksmith8240**

 _Lol is that something people want to see? I could probably do it._

 **Lexa**

 _Haha sorry for sinking that ship. Also that nickname has been used several times throughout this story. I didn't just come up with it in that last chapter. But hey I can't blame you if you didn't like it._

 **darknessking6**

 _I think a lot of people assumed Keebo was safe at least till the final arc. I don't always kill people just to be shocking, but I do think it's good for people not be lulled into assuming someone is safe._

 **Cinderfall201**

 _I think I'll have to do more shorts going forward. A lot of people seemed to enjoy them xD_

 **MudkipOfDespair**

 _I've tried to mix the survivors/killers/Victims up throughout this story. I realized if I only followed the canon killers it would become predictable quick._

 **Francis456**

 _I have danced around that reveal a few times haven't I? Well you can't have the same level of impact if it gets spoiled early. Which is one of my greatest regrets with the first fic I did. I revealed the guilty party WAY too early._

 **SootyThunder**

 _Just get streamers that spell out DESPAIR! :D_

 **Dinodude8000**

Haha I'm glad you enjoyed the Omake! I would do a fic like that, but I think it's better in theory then reality.

 **doomqwer**

 _Well this ride is nearing it's end. It won't be too much longer now ;)_

 **UltimateGaymer**

 _Silence is golden._

 **DanganMachin**

 _Find out next time on DESPAIR OF THRONES!_

 **KeyOfVoid**

 _I have no choice now. I'll have to do more Omakes. They seem really well received xD_

 **YumiStar**

 _Honestly I decided to do the Omake on that chapter for 2 reasons. For one it was the big chapter 100, but also I thought it would make the loss a bit easier to come to terms with._

 **Guest**

 _I know it's hard to believe it's only been that amount of time. I'm just so pleased that I'll be able to see this story to the end. Honestly after writing such a massive fic the other ones are much easier in a sense. This one is on such a grand scale that it can be overwhelming at times. To be able to focus on smaller killing games will be relaxing xD_

 **CanadianOtaku**

 _I hoped that Omake would help everyone cope with Keebo's death a little bit._

 **ToonGuy**

 _Let Despair embrace you! MUHAHAHAH_

 **Natsukumo1000**

 _Yeah you called me out on it. I wasn't going to keep writing in this universe, but the more I thought about it the more I wanted to do with this series._

 **Psychochiken**

 _I figured that 99% of you wouldn't see Keebo coming. I think it's important that at the end everything is dialed to 10. We're getting to that point that losing anyone, is too much._

 **Trygve11**

 _Muahaha surprise!_

 **pokemonsuperallstarfan**

 _Hey man I really appreciate those kind words. I really had planned to hang up my Danganronpa writing after this fic. However I was inspired and realized I wanted to tell a much larger story. You all are to thank for that. Without you guys I never would have found the encouragement and inspiration to keep moving forward =)_

 **HoppsHungerfan**

 _Thanks! I really appreciate it. I do have some good news. The Tropes page now includes the sister fics, so you can indulge in your despair fix all in one place!_

 **Forbidden Dreamscape**

 _I really felt like it was the best way of salvaging such a depressing chapter. So everyone wouldn't just be sad following chapter 100 xD_

 **Guest**

 _Why thank you! I intend to. Until we reach the end together =)_

 **danieltruong1917**

 _The ending is on the horizon._

 **Wintersmith23**

 _I hope it was addressed a little better in this chapter, but she's now Monokuma's prisoner xD_


	102. Chapter 102: Moonlight Sonata: Act One

**Chapter 102: Moonlight Sonata: Act One**

 **8:21 A.M Day Forty-Two**

 **Future Foundation**

 **Headquarters**

"Mitarai our time table is growing short. I need that video immediately." Munakata said as he stepped into the darkened room, before eying the seated boy. The only source of light being the computer screen.

"It's done sir. I just finished the final touches just a few minutes ago." The Ultimate Animator said with a weary smile as he slowly pushed himself to a standing position, before nearly collapsing. He'd been sitting glued to the same computer for nearly two days straight.

"And you're certain it will work as intended?" Kyosuke asked as he raised a single brow.

"Yes I have faith in my work sir. If Miss Gekkohara can broadcast this, we can begin to undo all the damage. My work can finally do what it was meant to do all along." Ryota said as he rubbed his eyes.

"Excellent and is there anything else I should know about how the video operates? Anything Gekkohara may need to know?" The man asked as he scrutinized the teen.

"No. I tried to make all of it as simple as possible. All she has to do is stream this, and let the video do the rest." Mitarai said with a small smile.

"Very well. You are to be commended for your hard work. I know you've hardly slept since you arrived here. I believe it's time for you to rest." Kyosuke said as he reached down and deftly unsheathed his katana.

A look of horror filled the pale animator's face. "But why? I've done everything you asked. I just want to help the Foundation."

"I know your intentions are in the right place dear boy. However one must look at the bigger picture. Through your work the greatest tragedy mankind has ever known was allowed to flourish. You are nothing short of a nuclear weapon in the war against despair. I will use your work a final time, but I will not allow you to be used against the world again." He said as he pointed his blade towards Ryota.

Mitarai's shoulders slumped as tears filled his eyes. "I just wanted to make the world a better place. I never wanted any of this to happen."

Kyosuke wordlessly sprang forward, before impaling his blade through the boy's chest. "Rest now Mitarai. I will endeavor to make sure that you are remembered as a hero, and not the architect behind all of this." he said as he whispered into the boy's ear. "I will ensure hope erases any trace of despair."

"Y-You're not hope. You never will be." The Animator choked out as blood spilled out of his mouth.

"What do you know of hope? You're nothing more than an idealistic child. That is why you couldn't save the world, but I can." Kyosuke said as he wrenched his blade clear, before pushing the boy's body over.

Ryota collapsed in a heap upon the ground as he became very still.

"Kyosuke what the hell?" Juzo grounded out as he stood in the doorway of the room with a troubled expression.

Munkata wiped his blade clean with a handkerchief, before gazing over his shoulder. "This is war Juzo. There is no room for quarter. If the despairs got their hands on him again, it could spell the doom of this planet. With his final act, we begin to make all of this right."

"Y-Yeah I get that, but he was just a fucking kid. You sure you're feeling alright?" He asked as he stared at the man with a worried look.

"I've never felt better my friend. We're on the verge of ending this war." Kyosuke said as he sheathed his blade, before grabbing the thumb drive still attached to the computer. "Alert all foundation members, we move immediately. With Kizakura's help, we'll breach Towa City by nightfall."

The former boxer slowly pried his gaze away from Mitarai's bleeding body, before nodding his head. "Of course. I'll make sure everyone is ready to move on your word."

Munakata stared at the thumb drive in his hand. "Excellent. This is the beginning of the end for despair."

* * *

 **10:03 A.M Day Forty-Two**

 **First Floor**

 **Dining Hall**

"So uh anything useful so far? I mean you guys were locked away all evening in there." Soda said as he folded his hands behind his head.

Kyoko tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "We have learned a few interesting details. However unfortunately we're dealing with thousands of files. It's not a job to be finished in a single evening."

"Dare I inquire as to what you have learned?" Celestia asked as her gaze flitted between the trio.

Shuichi folded his arms as his brow furrowed. "Well for one we know that a man by the name of Koichi Kizakura was behind scouting for Hope's Peak. Apparently right before the mandatory lockdown, invitations had been seen to the Class of 80-A and 80-B. Though it seems Kizakura even had scouted applicants for the following year as well."

"Well that's fucking peachy and all, but none of it seems to matter. Not unless this Kizakura guy is the one pulling the strings." Fuyuhiko groused.

"While I'm loathed to agree with you Kuzuryu, it is indeed a superfluous fact. It holds little bearing on our current situation. I did discover something that was fascinating though. An exorbitant amount of money had been moved into research and development in the last couple of years. This makes sense considering the project notes we discovered in library. There's even a space program that had billions poured into it." Byakuya offered.

Kaito raised his head slightly at the mention of a space program. "What would Hope's Peak need with something like that?" he asked in a weary voice.

"Maybe they were hoping to edge out NASA with their own program?" Fujisaki suggested.

"I had wondered a similar thing, however it seems it was even more ambitious than that. It was a joint venture with the Towa group to establish a sanctuary in space, beyond that it seems there was even research poured into colonization efforts on Mars and our moon." Byakuya said as he adjusted his glassed.

"Fucking shit that's insane. Seems like the bigwigs behind this school, never did shit halfway." Miu chuckled.

"Was there anything else that pertains to this campus?" Naegi asked in a subdued manner as he peered around the room.

"It's like Kiri said there's just too much to go through in a single evening. Unfortunately I don't think we found any smoking guns." Shuichi said with a small frown.

Mukuro let out a small sigh. "I can't say that surprises me. I doubt the person behind this, would leave anything that obvious."

"No kidding. It seems as if they want to taunt us with hints, but then keep us at arm's length from the truth." Ryoko mused.

"Tch sounds like the person behind this is a freaking wackjob. Of course anyone who'd pull this crap would have to be." Akane said as she grinded her teeth together.

"T-That might actually be the case. We could be dealing with someone who isn't in their right mind. Actually it would explain quite a lot." Mikan said softly, before gingerly resting a hand on her brother's back.

"I wouldn't be so quick to assume our captor's mental state. For all we know, this could be a rouse." Komaeda offered with a fake smile.

"For all we know you could be the one behind this! You definitely have crazy down pat." Kotoko huffed.

"Let's not assume the worst. The last thing we need right now is anymore paranoia and suspicion." Kirumi chided slightly as she lightly ruffled the girl's hair.

"Hehe she does make a good point though. How do we know we've reached the end of traitors? For all we know someone else is just lying in wait." Ouma said with a devious grin as he pressed a finger against his lips.

"Please Kokichi. Don't talk like that, it's the last thing we need right now." Aoi said as she offered the boy a disapproving look.

"Sorry mom, but I'm just being honest." The purple haired boy said, before snickering slightly.

"That would certainly be a change. Look there's no evidence of that, and I don't think it's a good idea to let that idea fester. I suggest we continue to pour over those records. I don't mind helping out." Hajime offered.

"Great the rest of us should try to keep our spirits up, and not become obsessed over what Monokuma is up to." Chiaki suggested.

"Why don't we hit up the Arcade?" Kaede suggested with a small smile. "I can't think of a better distraction right now."

Byakuya sighed as he stood up slowly. "Do what you will just keep things quiet on the Fourth Floor. Some of us are actually doing work."

* * *

 **2:44 P.M Day Forty-Two**

 **Third Floor**

 **Workshop**

"Hey what'ya think?" Soda grinned as he pulled his goggles off, before holding the metal miniature up.

The Ultimate Inventor's lower lip trembled a moment, before she forced a grin. "It's fucking perfect sharky. I think Keebo would approve of it." The blonde said.

Chihiro gently rested a hand on her back. "I'm sure you're right Miu. You know he wouldn't want us to be sad like this though."

"Y-Yeah of course I fucking know, but dammit. I'm just sick of this shit. Tired of losing fucking people." Miu sniffed as she wiped at her eyes. "Kazuichi I swear to god if you tell anyone I cried like a bitch, I'll beat you over the head with your own dick!"

Soda jaw fell open. "I don't even know how you'd manage that shit, but don't worry. Your secret is totally safe with me." He laughed nervously.

Fujisaki actually laughed breaking the tension as he hugged the blonde. "Hey come on. Let's leave that at the memorial stone."

"Yeah they might be gone, but they're definitely not forgotten." Kazuichi said with a sad smile.

"S-Stop making me cry or I'll make you cry." Iruma sniffed, before bearing her head into Chihiro's chest.

"Hey it's gonna be alright Miu. I promise it'll work out somehow." The boy said softly as he embraced the much taller girl.

* * *

 **6:15 P.M Day Forty-Two**

 **Fourth Floor**

 **Internet Café**

"Fuyu you're starting to get spoiled." Celestia murmured as she flipped the page of the book she was reading, before tracing her nails along the boy's scalp.

His head was resting in her lap, as they lay on one of the large leather couches in the middle of the café.

"Starting to? Fuck I'm already there." The gangster chuckled quietly, as a faint grin pulled at his lips.

"Well darling don't get too comfortable and fall asleep. I've become quite fond of you, but I can't protect you from the bear." The girl mused softly.

"Don't worry I'm not about to get murdered for dozing off. Shit that feels good though." The boy murmured.

A trill of laughter escaped the Lolita girl. "My you're beginning to remind me of Cheri. Should I get you a bowl of milk too?"

The short statured boy cracked a single eye open. "You so much as think about putting a bell around my neck, and this shit is done."

Celestia shut her book, before bending over to capture his mouth in a chaste kiss. "I'm just teasing you darling. I certainly would never consider letting a cat do what I may allow you to do." She murmured as she pulled away with a devious smile.

A look of surprise flitted to the boy's face as heat rushed to his cheeks. "And what's that suppose to mean?"

"You'll just have to be patient darling. Good things come to those who wait." The girl purred as pressed a slender digit against his lips.

* * *

 **8:32 P.M Day Forty-Two**

 **Towa City**

 **Apartment**

"Fuck! Why did you tell us you were contacting the outside Mr. Fujisaki?! That's bullshit and you know it." Natsumi growled as she paced back and forth with a scowl seated on her face.

"Heh probably has nothing to do with how you're reacting right now." Yuta muttered.

The shorter girl offered him a dark look. "I didn't ask for your damn opinion."

"Look guys please don't fight. We weren't even sure if anyone would pick up. So please don't be upset with him." Komaru said with a weak smile.

"I'm not just upset with him, I'm pissed at you too! Sneaking off and just hogging all that time to yourself. I could have been talking to my brother." The girl snapped.

"Natsumi I am sorry for not being more open with you all. I was afraid that in order to keep up appearances, it would help to have less people involved." Taichi said in a soft voice.

"Tch I fucking know, but still why couldn't you tell me?" The girl said as she folded her arms.

"He knew you'd lose your cool li-" Yuta was cut off as Komaru promptly slapped her hand over his mouth.

"Yuta for the love of god, please don't make this worse." The dark haired girl whispered into his ear.

Taichi rubbed at his forehead a moment, before shaking his head. "Look there's no reason to linger on any of this now anyways. It doesn't seem like we gained that much information. Besides the person behind all this caught us in the act."

Natsumi blinked. "Wait does that mean they're going to punish us?"

Yuta mumbled something against Komaru's hand, before she pulled her hand away.

"Wouldn't someone have done something already if they were going to?" The boy asked as he scratched the back of his head.

"Yeah that sort of makes sense to me too. I mean the Despairs can't be far right?" Komaru asked.

Taichi offered a weak smile. "We'll try to be prepared for the worst. That's all we can do."

* * *

 **9:14 P.M Day Forty-Two**

 **Towa City**

 **Sewers**

"While I am most gracious for your rescue operation, what precisely do you all have in mind next?" Aloysius asked as he quirked a single weathered brow.

"Yes we'd very much like to know that as well. We can stay in this kind of place with children forever." The Elderly Momota woman said as she regarded the sleeping orphans that lay several feet away.

"Don't worry dear, I'm sure our friends here have something in mind." Her husband said with a tired smile.

"Relax you bunch of old prunes, there is a plan." Sato said coarsely as she pulled her knees against her chest.

"But what happens if reinforcements don't arrive?" Hiroki asked as she gently wrapped a blanket around her girlfriend, who was fast asleep only a few feet away.

Takaaki took a deep breath, as he stared over the small fire pit. "If the Foundation doesn't arrive soon we'll need to make another supply run."

"You called?" A voice said causing the group to tense as they saw a lone figure appear at the end of the tunnel, in the distance a large group could be seen drifting into view.

"Kizakura?" Hiroko asked with a relieved expression as she noticed the blonde haired man drift into view.

"The one and the same. Allow me to introduce you to the Future Foundation." Koichi said as he held his outward as Munakata and Juzo could be seen walking towards the front.

"Thank goodness. I just knew reinforcements would eventually arrive." Hanabi said as she rested her cheek against Ishimaru's shoulder.

"They are a sight for sore eyes." Kenshiro agreed with a weak smile.

Kyosuke's gaze flitted around the group a moment, before taking several strides forward. "So all of you were former hostages? It is commendable that you managed to escape your incarceration. My name is Kyosuke Munakata, and I'm the head of the Future Foundation. With your cooperation we intend to bring an end to the despairs once and for all."

Takaaki's gaze flitted around the group that was expanding throughout the sewer system. "I see you came prepared then. My name is Takaaki Ishimaru. I've been the closest thing to a leader we've had. Just tell me what you need, and we'll do our part. Some of us can't fight, but we have managed to deal a blow to the Despairs."

"Just how many have you taken out?" Juzo asked as he strode forward with a disgruntled expression on his face.

"Unless I'm mistaken, I've counted seven so far." Sato spoke up.

"Impressive. That is quite commendable, killing Ultimates is not an easy task. Perhaps we should all make our introductions, and begin planning the next stage of our operation?" Tengan suggested with a small smile.

Hiroko placed a cigarette in her mouth. "Well where do you wanna start?"

"We can get the introductions out of the way, then you can begin by telling us where the remaining hostages can be found." Munakata said with a stern expression.

* * *

 **10:00 P.M Day Forty-Two**

 **First Floor**

 **Dormitories**

 _ ***DING DONG***_

 _ **"Whelp kiddos it's time for lights out! It's officially night time. Sweet dreams my little cherubs, and don't let the bed bugs bite!"**_ Monokuma snickered wildly, before the sound system abruptly shut off.

"Naegels you gonna tell me what's wrong?" Mukuro asked as she took a seat next to the boy, before resting her head on his shoulder. "Is this about Keebo?"

The Ultimate Luck was quiet for a few moments, before sighing. "It's everything right now Kuro. Keebo was suppose to be an Ultimate Hope. If someone like him can be turned, it just makes everything feel so hopeless." He admitted as he closed his eyes.

"You know what I think? I think Hope isn't about always being positive or being perfect." The dark haired girl said as she slowly curled an arm around him. "I think it's more about not giving up, not surrendering when things seem hopeless."

A weak smile pulled at the boy's lips. "When did you get so wise huh?"

The Soldier gently pressed her lips against his head. "I'm only saying what I learned for you. Sometimes you just need a reminder is all. We all fall sometimes, I think it's just about being able to pick ourselves up again."

Makoto nodded faintly as tears filled his eyes. "I-I can't see her anymore."

"See who?" Aoi questioned as she emerged from the bathroom with a worried expression. "Koto what's wrong?" she asked as she paced across the room, before taking a seat on the opposite side of Mukuro.

Naegi offered a pained smile. "I know it sounds crazy, but for the longest time I swear I've been able to see Maizono. I know it sounds bonkers, but I swear I'm not making this up."

Asahina was quiet a moment as she searched his face, before offering a weary smile. "What happened then? Was she trying to tell you something?"

Naegi wasn't sure whether or not she believed him, but the fact she was even entertaining the notion helped if only slightly. "She and I were able to carry on normal conversations. It was like she was still here, but just in a different form. Then yesterday she just vanished."

"I don't know anything about spirits or the afterlife, but do you think that maybe she just moved on?" Mukuro suggested as her one hand gently stroked his back.

Makoto took a steadying breath. "Part of me hopes that's the case, but a more selfish side of me didn't want her to go. Even though it was a painful reminder, I was still happy to see her. Now that she's gone again, I just keep remembering the evening she died. Then I keep thinking about what happened to Keebo, the fact that Komaru could be in trouble, and I just feel sick to my stomach."

"So that's why you've been so quiet today. Koto you can always be honest with us you know? Even if we can't give you all the answers, you can still lean on us kay?" Aoi asked as she kissed his cheek gently.

Naegi sniffed slightly. "I don't know what I would do without you both. I love both of you more than I can put into words." he said as he slowly extended his arms, before hugging both of them.

"I think I speak for the both of us, when I say we love you too." Mukuro said with a soft expression as she leaned against the boy.

"Mhmm we do very much, so don't you ever forget that." Aoi smiled sweetly.

A sincere smile spread across the boy's face as he closed his eyes. _'Just when I feel like I'm at rock bottom, the people around me always pick me back up. I couldn't do it without them.'_

* * *

 **10:45 P.M Day Forty-Two**

 **Fourth Floor**

 **Records Room**

"Just how much money did this school have to throw around? In all honesty it's almost disgusting. So many people entered the Reserve Course hoping to one day reach the main campus. Their families money was only funded into more extravagant projects." Hajime said, before shaking his head.

"My someone seems a bit touchy, though I suppose I can understand why." Togami chuckled lightly as he stared over at the other boy.

"It's nothing short of a rigid caste system. No wonder there are so many reports of riots starting." Hinata sighed as he folded his arms.

"Yes but there's no definitive explanation as to the source of all of this. Just mentions of a tragedy and some brief mention of some event that happened months ago. Apparently it put the entire campus on lockdown. The details of that event aren't even listed here." Kyoko sighed as she shut the folder she was searching, before setting it down.

"Most likely it was something deemed to important for just anyone to see. I'm sure the board and Headmaster would have been privy to it though." Saihara mused.

"Speaking of which, It occurs to me that we've yet to confirm the fate of the Headmaster. Considering Monokuma considers himself that very thing, how do we know your father isn't the one behind all of this?" Togami asked as he stared over at Kyoko.

The lavender haired girl bowed her head slightly. "I must admit, I had given this some thought myself. I'm sure we must have spoken since I arrived at Hope's Peak, however I have no memories of that. I don't have definitive proof of his innocence, however I do not believe this is his doing. The man spent his life trying to keep this academy intact, I can't imagine him wanting to tarnish any of that."

"Unfortunately we don't have enough evidence to draw any real conclusions. Which is why so much time has been spent in this room so far." Hinata said as he stood up, before stretching. "If I sit there much longer, I'm going to fall asleep. If it's all the same to you guys, I'll rejoin the search tomorrow."

Shuichi offered a tired smile. "It is almost eleven isn't it? I guess we should start wrapping this up soon. We'll see you in the morning Hinata."

"Goodnight Hajime." Kyoko said as she bowed her head slightly.

Byakuya merely nodded as his gaze never left the file he was reading.

"Night everyone." Hinata sighed softly as he shoved his hands into his pockets, before he headed towards the door.

* * *

 **10:52 P.M Day Forty-Two**

 **Fourth Floor**

 **Hallway**

Hinata groaned as he pinched the bridge of his nose. _'My head is killing me. I don't know how those three managed that last night too.'_ he mused to himself.

He strode down the hall, before pausing as he noticed a light on in the Music Room.

 _'Who's in there at this hour?'_ Hajime mused to himself. 'I can't imagine Kaede would be practicing at this time of night, especially not after curfew.' His brow furrowed ever so slightly.

Eventually his curiosity overcame his more cautious nature.

Wordlessly the boy stepped forward, before grasping the handle.

Hinata took a short breath, before slowly opening the door.

No sooner had he crossed the threshold, he was met with an excruciating pain.

At first the sharp pain was centered in his neck, but it almost immediately spread throughout his whole frame.

Hajime's entirely body began to spasm as he stumbled forward, before collapsing onto the floor.

He could just barely register footsteps, as the world around him began to fade.

A few brief seconds elapsed, before darkness completely consumed him.

* * *

 **11:12 P.M Day Forty-Two**

 **Fourth Floor**

 **Records Room**

"I must admit that I'm surprised that the bear would grant us access to so much information." Togami said as he closed the file he was starring at, before letting out an exasperated sigh. "Though we're still no closer to discerning the identity of the one pulling the bear's strings."

"It's possible that none of this information is threatening to him, so he doesn't mind letting us sift through all of this." The Lavender haired girl mused as she continued to flip through a series of documents.

"Perhaps this is just a waste of time, but then again I get the sense the person behind this is challenging us. It's like they want us to unravel the mystery." Shuichi said as he rested a hand against his chin.

"Speaking of mysteries, we have yet to figure out what this new motive is. That in itself unnerves me." Byakuya admitted as he took his glasses off, before rubbing at his eyes.

"It's possible it's another motive like the one Celestia had to kill Aoi. That is mere speculation, but it's the only point of reference I have currently." Kyoko admitted.

Saihara lifted his chin as he heard the chilling sound of a piano in the distance. The sound was enchanting, and yet each note sent a shiver up his spine. "Someone is playing at this time of night?" he asked as he suddenly stood up.

"Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata." Byakuya mused as he closed his eyes a moment, as a rare smile graced his lips. "Simply exquisite. I've not heard such a wonderful rendition in a long time."

"While I'll grant you that it is impressive, that's not the focal point. We should investigate." Kyoko suggested as she tossed her file onto one of the nearby tables, before standing up as well.

"Do as you will. I'll be here." Togami said as he laced his hands into his lap.

Saihara lips pulled into a fine line, as he wordlessly stalked towards the doorway. With each step his sense of anxiety continued to grow until he'd nearly fallen into a sprint.

Each lulling note of Ludwig's composition sent a shiver down his spine.

The Detective barely registered Kyoko's calling out to him from behind, as he pushed the door to the Music Room open.

Inside he was met with nothing, but unadulterated despair.

A few feet from the doorway Hinata lay crumpled in a ball, utterly motionless.

The sound of the piano was now reverberating throughout the entire room. Just as Saihara had stepped forward to check Hajime, he noticed something far more horrifying.

A lone girl who sat behind a grand piano, blood covering her from head to toe. Nevertheless she continued to let her fingers dance across the keys. Blood even matted her silky blonde hair. A haunted expression filled her eyes as she moved towards the final movement in the composition.

Mere feet from where she played, was yet another person. This one was soaked in blood, a butcher knife was lodged in his chest. His body lay splayed outward with his limbs spread eagle. His long white hair was wild, unruly, and his green jacket was now soaked thoroughly.

There could be no doubt, Nagito Komaeda was very much dead.

However despite his grim fate, a thin smile still graced his still face.

"Hinata!" Kyoko exclaimed as she emerged into the room, she crouched next to him a moment before her gaze flitted to where Saihara's attention was centered.

For the normally emotionless girl a look of horror shone on her pale face. "Kaede."

No sooner had her breath left her lungs, did the Pianist strike the final key. She bowed her head solemnly, as her gaze stared intently at Komaeda's body.

The next sound that followed was that of the speaker system churning to life.

 ***DING DONG***

 _ **"WOWZAH! We've got ourselves a corpse alert. YUK YUK YUK. You know what that means? Investigation then trial!"**_ Monokuma squealed gleefully, before the audio system abruptly shut off.

While Kiri remained at Hinata's side as she reached down to check his vitals, Shuichi numbly stumbled forward.

He collapsed to his knees only a few feet away from the Grand Piano. "Kaede what have you done? What happened?"

The blonde lifted her chin as tears and blood seemed to pool together along her cheeks. "Sai I'm sorry. Please forgive me."

* * *

 **21 Survivors Remain**

* * *

 ***AN* So hope you enjoyed that ending :D**

* * *

 **Alright so far the one's I have gotten requests to do the Post Game show are:**

 **Tenko**

 **Himiko**

 **Angie**

 **Hagakure**

 **Sakura**

 **Korekiyo**

 **Kokichi**

 **Monokuma**

 **Sonia**

 **Gundham**

 **Naegi**

 **Toko**

* * *

 **NomadChild**

 _I wouldn't keep you waiting too long for an answer ;)_

 **Wintersmith23**

 _Caught that Easter Egg did ya? You could say that I've got plans for the future. Though I intend to end my current three fics, before starting my future projects. Also I tried my best to tie the fics together with that scene. I wouldn't worry too much about the time issue. Yes A New Despair was Kokichi's story, but I think we can say that aspects of that were condensed. GO GO SUSPENSION OF DISBELIEF!_

 **Guest2**

 _Aww well I'm glad you think so. I love sprinkling hints and clues throughout the story. I think it will make the big reveal a lot more rewarding for those who have been paying very close attention._

 **Guet**

 _Hey I'm very sorry if that made you physically ill. I don't mean to sound like a sociopath, but writing that stuff very rarely bothers me. However reading someone else's version can certainly be jarring. I guess it's because there's the sense of the unknown involved._

 **ThePLOThand**

 _I can't wait to see your reaction, when you've finally caught up xD_

 **GuestDS**

 _Hey no worries! I'm glad you left a review. Also I'd never be upset for someone guessing the killer/victim. If anything kudos to you! =)_

 **AwakeningFates**

Yeah I had a lot of people telling me I ruined things by revealing at one character that would most definitely survive. Whelp there goes that argument xD We've reached the unknown!

 **Lexa**

 _Is it bad all I can think of now is a mechanized Monkey perched on Miu's shoulder? MUAHHAHAHAA_

 **Guet**

I genuinely love reading all of these theories. Please keep it coming!

 **Bdux**

 _Now would I ever do something that dark and depressing? :D Why Yes I would!_

 **televisedRevolt**

 _...I bet that show would get killer ratings. *BAH DUM TISS*_

 **SaveUsLogan**

 _Well I'm glad you're enjoying it! We're nearing the end, so strap in!_

 **Emissary**

 _Hey don't despair! I didn't keep you waiting long ^_^_

 **DanganMachin**

 _EVERYTHING IS CONNECTED! MUAHHAHAHAAHAA_

 **Monokenny and Benji**

 _Lol that would be pretty great!_

 **Francis456**

 _I'm glad you're noticing the more and more desperate tactics of the Mastermind. The fact that they've begun to play fast and loose with the rules the further this game goes on. I think the culmination and pay off will make it all worth it. Also I really liked some of your suggestions!_

 **Trygve11**

 _It's not actually a game show. The OMAKE segment is a complete non canonical bit I started a couple of chapters for fun._

 **ShinyOshawottKing1**

 _Well the days are closing in on that point. We'll have to see ;)_

 **Dinodude8000**

 _Love him or hate him, Ouma is always entertaining Lol_

 **SootyThunder**

 _Talking about wretched luck. Going from one killing game, and being inserted into another one._

 **link9753**

 _Hey I'm with you man. For my money, Shuichi was the best protagonist of the series. At least for me, he seemed to have the most complex character arc._

 **Guest**

 _Well I really wanted to tie both of the fics together in a convincing way. So hope this was satisfactory. xD_

 **The Kobold Necromancer**

 _Honestly when I planned this twist, I was thinking how could I make something so outlandish work? Then I realized that Ouma would be the type to spin a massive story that is almost completely crap Lol._

 **PatRox**

 _I try not to focus TOO much on the side story, however since it does have a role to play I can't ignore it entirely. Especially since it's a major part of world building in this AU I'm creating._

 **Psychochiken**

 _Lol I love the idea of Monokuma being on the show. Maybe he's actually a cuddly sweet bear xD_

 **Natsukumo1000**

 _The despair never ends hehe._

 **Forbidden Dreamscape**

 _I thought it was important to show that the characters aren't always just bouncing back like nothing happened. Especially with what some of them have been through._

 **pokemonsuperallstarfan**

 _You caught me. I'm the Ultimate Danganronpa Fan. This all my construct MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA_

 **YumiStar**

 _Yeah this Mastermind is playing fast and loose with his rules. It's unBEARable sometimes._

 **MudkipOfDespair**

 _I'd given a lot of thought as to how to tie those two fics together, so I hope it was satisfactory in the end._

 **doomqwer**

 _I'd say she's gone to a better place, but that's not necessarily true._

 **xPurpleGod**

 _Hey that was definitely a great theory. Though you might be onto something with Hinata ;)_


	103. Chapter 103: Moonlight Sonata: Act Two

**Chapter 103: Moonlight Sonata: Act Two**

 **11:20 P.M Day Forty-Two**

 **Fourth Floor**

 **Music Room**

"F-Forgive you? There's nothing to forgive. There must be some sort of explanation. You found them like this right? I don't know why you'd play the piano, but you just found them right?" He asked his voice strained, as he weakly rose to his feet. "Whatever you tell me, I will believe you. I swear I will Kaede."

A tearful smile graced the blonde's lips. "I killed him. This is all my fault, you have to do what's necessary Shuichi. I don't deserve special treatment."

"N-No you can't ask me to do that." The boy said as he took several strides forward, before placing his hands on either side of her face. "Please don't ask me to do that."

"Sai I wasn't myself at the time, but I'm the one who did this. You're stronger then you give yourself credit for. I need you to follow the truth, no matter how painful it is." Kaede breathed as she rested her forehead against his. **  
**

"Shuichi I'm sorry, but she's right. We have to treat this like any other case. We'll follow the evidence, but I'm afraid that's all we can do." Kyoko said as she lifted Hinata's head, before gently settling his head against her lap.

"Kaede was this you as well? Do you know what happened to Hinata?" Kiri asked quietly.

"Everything is so hazy, but I remember something." The Pianist said in a shaky manner, before pulling out a tazer out of her sweater.

"What do you mean this is hazy? Kaede if you're not positive, you can just take blame for this." Shuichi said as he gritted his teeth together.

The blonde bowed her head slightly. "I remember a bright flash last night, then everything goes hazy from there. I think the motive was used on me."

Kyoko's lips pulled into a fine line. "This sounds like another of those flashback lights. So that's how he intended to make sure a murder was committed." _***TRUTH BULLET***_

"I-I'm so sorry. I never wanted to hurt anyone, let alone Nagito." The blonde bit back tears as her lower lip trembled.

"Stop saying that. We don't know definitively, until we've finished the investigation." Shuichi said as he abruptly pulled the girl into a fierce hug. "Please don't give up. If there's any chance you're innocent, I swear to god I'll find it."

* * *

 **11:31 P.M Day Forty-Two**

 **Towa City**

 **Streets**

"Beta and Charlie do you copy?" Munakata said as he spoke into his earpiece, after receiving an affirmation from both he continued.

"Your mission is simple. Secure the hostages and eliminate any obstacles in your path. Removing the rest of the hostages will deal a powerful blow to Killing Game, and remove a great deal of leverage. Once your mission is completed you will escort the survivors back to Echo. Echo will keep our escape route and the civilians secure. Beta and Charlie once you've achieved success, you are to rendezvous with me and the rest of Alpha as we make our push to the factory." The man paused a moment as he touched his earpiece again, before continuing.

"Delta I leave the task of securing the radio station to you. The success of this entire operation hinges on your results. Should you succeed in uploading the video, you are to rendezvous with us as well. Remember this is war, we take no prisoners. Tonight begins the downfall of despair." Kyosuke said as he shut his comm off.

"Well said Kyosuke. We're ready for anything those bastards throw at us." Juzo said as a confident grin settled on his face.

Takumi offered a bored expression, as he walked with his hands in his pockets. Outside of Munakata and Sakakura the squad consisted of about a dozen other foundation members. "You plan on marching to their front door? That's not exactly the smartest plan."

A slightly bemused expression settle on Kyosuke's face. "No it isn't. Which is the point I suppose. We're going to divide their attention. Between the hostages being liberated and having to defend the radio tower, their going to be stretched thin. We'll force them into fighting us head to head, when our other forces arrive we'll surround them from all sides and destroy them."

"Hmph you seem to have a lot of faith in those reinforcements. What happens if they die? We won't survive an extended battle against legions of those bears." The Serial Killer said as he offered a sidelong glance at the older man.

"I have faith in the plan. Besides I have a feeling that my presence will draw Yukizome out. If we eliminate the Despairs, the rest will soon follow suite." Kyosuke mused.

Juzo offered a troubled frown. "This is Chisa we're talking about, you sure you don't want to try this another way?"

Munakata's eyes narrowed as he stalked forward sword in hand. "The Yukizome we knew has been dead a long time, what we're doing is an act of mercy. Complacency will only give rise to more despair."

"Spoken like a true zealot." Takumi said before shaking his head slightly.

* * *

 **11:45 P.M Day Forty-Two**

 **Fourth Floor**

 **Music Room**

"Mikan I know you're worried about Hinata, but for now I need you to remain focused. I'm sure he'll be fine with Nanami, and the others for now." Kyoko said as she stared at the purple haired girl.

The Nurse numbly nodded her head. "Y-Yes I understand." she murmured weakly, before she knelt beside Komaeda.

She was hit was a strange sense of sadness as she gingerly inspected his body. "From what I can tell it seems like he sustained two wounds. One in his abdomen and another in the chest. Both would have been mortal wounds, but the chest wound would have likely him instantly." _***TRUTH BULLET***_

"Yes that seems to be in line with the Monokuma Files." Kiri mused softly as she stared down at her handbook.

* * *

 **Monokuma Case** **File #11**

 **Victim : Nagito Komaeda**

 **"The victim has two deep stab wounds. One in the stomach and another within the chest"**

 **"The time of death is approximately 11:15 P.M"**

 **"The body was discovered at approximately 11:18 P.M"**

* * *

"I hate to say this, but it all seems pretty open and shut." Ryoko said quietly as she closed her notebook.

"Perhaps, but even so we're going to approach this like any other case. If Monokuma is giving us the time, it's important we follow every lead." The Lavender haired girl said quietly.

The Ultimate Nurse frowned slightly. "There's just something about this that seems off. Why would Nagito be smiling and why was Kaede playing the Piano?"

"Perhaps he was simply at peace with his death. As for the Piano? I don't have the slightest idea." The Amnesiac admitted.

Kiri's brow furrowed slightly. "Well I'm sure Byakuya will have no problem asking those kind of questions." She sighed softly as she stared across the far side of the room.

"I'm fairly certain that we've established that you are indeed the murderer, but let's not leave anything to chance." Byakuya said as he adjusted his glasses.

"Togami I'm not going to say it again, stop calling her that." Shuichi clenched fists as he stared darkly at the Heir.

"Sai it's okay, I don't deserve to be defended right now." The blonde murmured as she swallowed painfully. "What do you want to know?"

"Everything that you remember. I don't care if the details are hazy or not, I want everything you can recall." The Heir said as his brow furrowed.

"It very much felt like an out of body experience, I could see myself in motion but it was like I was watching someone else move my body." The Pianist started as her lips pulled into a fine line. "She...I used the idea of the Arcade earlier to collect a Tazer from the prize corner. From there I sent a note to Komaeda to meet me in the Music Room after Eleven." _ ***TRUTH BULLET***_

"Then how does Hinata factor into all of this? Why him?" Shuichi asked in weak voice.

"He wasn't part of the plan, he must have noticed the light on and became curious." The blonde offered.

"Ah I'm beginning to see the picture now. Hajime left the Record Room and on his way to the stairwell he saw the light on. He came to investigate and you attacked him thinking he was Nagito." Byakuya offered. "Though that does raise a question. I noticed there was no signs of Komaeda being stunned, so why didn't you use the Tazer once he arrived? Why not simply kill Hajime when he was defenseless like that? Why did it have to be Nagito?" The Heir asked as he raised a single brow.

"I-I don't know. It was me, but it wasn't. I just know that for some reason my obsession was with killing Nagito." she said as her lower lip trembled. "The Tazer malfunctioned when I tried to use it on him." _***TRUTH BULLET***_

"Figures even in his last moments his luck tried to offer him a saving grace, but I suppose even his fortune had it's limits. While this wasn't the most amusing case, at least we've now wrapped up the details. Perhaps you should make your piece with dying." Togami suggested.

Without so much as a warning Shuichi barreled forward. A scream of frustration leaving his lips, as his fist collided with the side of Byakuya's face. The Heir stumbled backwards, as a look of surprise and indignation shone on his face. However the Detective continued his assault as he tackled into the boy, before they both crashed to the ground.

"Shuichi!" Kaede cried as she numbly rose to her feet.

"You son of a bitch. How can you treat all of us like we're disposable?!" The dark haired boy spat as he threw another punch.

This time Togami barely lifted his bloodied cheek away, before raising his knee into Saihara's stomach.

"It's because fools like you that let your emotions dictate everything. That's why you'll never be the Detective Kirigiri is, you reject something just because it's hard to accept." Togami growled as he grabbed at the other boy's jacket, before flipping him over.

"You don't realize it yet, but it's those of us who can think clearly that are keeping the rest of the deadweight alive." The Heir scowled as he grasped at the other boy's collar.

"That's bullshit!" Saihara growled as he thrust his head forward causing it to slam into Togami's nose with a sickening crunch. "If we followed your arrogant beliefs we'd have been snuffed out a long fucking time ago." He hissed as he pulled back to see Togami's glasses were cracked and his nose was bleeding profusely.

"Please stop this." Kaede whimpered as she pressed her bloodstained hands on either side of her face, as her shoulders trembled.

"Yes please hasn't there been enough pain tonight?" Mikan murmured weakly as she stared at the scene with a desperate expression.

Togami spit blood on Shuichi's face as he clenched his fist. "You'll regret doing that Saihara, I swear it on the Togami name."

"Yeah because that means a lot these days doesn't it?!" Shuichi bit back bitterly.

A look of rage filled Togami's eyes as he lunged forward only to be stopped as someone grasped the back of his collar.

"ENOUGH! Both of you are acting like children. Togami if you're the inheritor of a noble family act like it, you're only disgracing them. Saihara I expected better out of you. A detective follows the truth no matter what it may be. " Kyoko said sternly. "Now both of you, get out. Some of us have work to do."

Ryoko found herself starring at the situation in silence, what no one saw was the faintest of twitches along the corner of her lips.

* * *

 **12:01 A.M Day Forty-Three**

 **Towa City**

 **Monokuma Factory**

"Gah all these gross adults ruining my paradise." Monaca pouted as she stared out the window of her large high rise.

Yukizome stepped out of the shadows, before sliding her Monokuma mask over her face. "It's time to enact the next phase. The rest of the Warriors are waiting for you on the roof with a chopper."

The green haired girl's scowl slowly melted into a devious smirk. "Boy won't they be surprised? What's the saying? Making lemonade out of lemons? I can't wait to unveil Kuma Kuma World." The girl giggled as she turned slightly in her wheelchair.

"And you can't share that kind of despair if you die a gruesome death here. Seiko should be in the process of hunting all of our bright eyed hopefuls down." Chisa smirked as she rocked back and forth on her feet.

"What about you? Didn't the boss leave you as the next in charge?" Monaca asked with a sharp look. "If you die here, then who carries the mantle?"

The former teacher raised her bloodstained bat, before gingerly resting it on the girl's head. "Always trying to move up in the world, don't you worry. I'm going to have a little fun with the foundation and then I'll be on my way as well."

The green haired girl sighed as she offered a slightly annoyed expression. "You seem pretty confident that you'll survive."

An amused chuckle escaped the older woman. "Let's just say that I have more than luck on my side. Until we meet again little one." Chisa said as she waved her hand, before slinging her bat over her shoulder.

* * *

 **12:10 A.M Day Forty-Three**

 **First Floor**

 **Dining Hall**

"Is big brother okay? Kotoko asked as she peered over at the motionless Hajime. The boy's head was resting in Chiaki's lap.

"Don't you worry about him squirt! He's a lot tougher then he looks!" Akane said as she offered a toothy smile.

"I'm just glad he's okay." Chiaki said quietly as she stared fondly down at the dark haired boy.

The Ultimate Soldier cleared her throat. "I hate to sound callous, but we need to focus on the matter at hand. It's only a matter of time till the bear calls us to trial."

"Kuro's right. There has to be some sort of explanation, I just can't believe Kaede would hurt anyone." Aoi said as she shook her head slightly.

"But what if she wasn't herself?" Fujisaki asked quietly.

"You mean to suggest the device used on Rantaro then?" Kirumi asked quietly

"Not to sound like a jackass, but it sounds pretty fucking cut and dry. She was found at the scene of the crime and hasn't even denied doing it." Fuyuhiko said with a small scowl as he crossed his arms.

"That is true darling, but I think most of us are quite use to things being more complicated in these trials." Celestia said as she laced her hands together.

"Heh it would be the first time things were so simple." Ouma said, before pouting. "That would be really boring though. Somehow I don't think Nagito would go out that way."

"Ouma please try to not treat this as a game." Kirumi chided as she offered the boy a stern expression.

"Sorry mom! It's just my way of coping." The boy smirked impishly as he laced his hands behind his head.

Naegi shook his head. "Maybe to be safe we should still go over alibi's?" He suggested.

"Well that's not gonna be super easy. I mean a lot of us were in our rooms right?" Kazuichi asked as he gazed around the room.

"Yes but we can narrow down things a bit. Naegi,Hina, and I were together until the announcement went off." Mukuro offered _***TRUTH BULLET***_

"So that's three people and I'm pretty sure Kyoko,Togami,and Shuichi were together as well in the records room." Kaito said as he folded his arms.

"Well there's no fucking way Hajime did shit, we was found conked out on the opposite side of the room right?" Miu asked.

"Well I believe that is at least seven of us with alibis. In the past that wouldn't have been very much. However at this point in this scenario it does narrow down things quite a bit." Celestia mused thoughtfully. "The big question is if things are as simple as the seem or are we missing something?"

 _ ***DING DONG***_

 _ **"It's that time kiddos! Time for another riveting trial. If you'd be so kind as to haul your keesters to the elevator so we can get this show on the road!"**_ Monokuma cackled wildly, before the intercom shut off.

"He never seems to get tired of this does he? Freaking whack job." Kazuichi grumbled.

Suddenly without warning Hinata rose up out of Nanami's lap. His posture was stiff as was his body language. His heterochromatic gaze was gone, and instead his eyes were a brilliant crimson tint.

"Hinata you feeling alright?" Akane asked as she eyes the body warily.

"That name means nothing to me." The boy said in a distant voice as he stared down at his hands.

"Izuru?" Chiaki asked hesitantly as she peered up at the boy.

His impassive gaze stared down at her. "That name will suffice for the moment. If you're all quite done starring isn't there something else we should be doing?" he asked in a disinterested tone.

"Yeah we'll fucking get to that, now why don't you fuck off and let Hajime back out?" Miu spat.

"I'm afraid I can't do that." He said as he solemnly turned, and began to walk towards the exit.

"Well that's just freaking great, any ideas?" Kaito asked as he gritted his teeth together.

Naegi shook his head. "Unfortunately it'll have to wait, and hope in the mean time Izuru doesn't plan to work against us."

* * *

 **12:24 A.M Day Forty-Three**

 **Towa City**

 **Apartment**

"Charlie is in position and prepared to move on our target!" Takaaki said into his communicator.

The former policeman had a dozen or so foundation members with him along with Sato and Hiroki.

"Beta do you read me? Are you prepared to move on your target?" The man asked as he steadied the rifle in his hands.

Suddenly without warning a loud explosion rang out from several blocks away.

"W-What the fuck was that?!" Sato spat.

"Wasn't that in the direction of the other apartment?" Hiorki asked with a worried expression.

"Seems our opponent has gone on the offensive." one of the foundation agents remarked.

There was a brief pause, before the comm flickered to life.

"This is Beta Leader Gozu. Daisuke and Ikue are down. The rest of our squad is down to half strength." The deep voiced man said in a pained voice.

"What the hell happened?" Takaaki hissed over the comm.

"It seems the two despairs guarding the perimeter took the nuclear option. Their contingent of Monokumas self-destructed." The man paused before he took a steadying breath. "The hostages here are most certainly dead. The building isn't even standing anymore."

"They called them all like that?" Hiroki asked with a horrified expression.

"Enough. Gozu you and survivors converge with the us!" Munakata said in a low voice. "Takaaki continue with the final apartment, but proceed with caution."

The former policeman took a deep breath. "Understood Charlie is about to move in. Everyone stay on your toes!" Ishimaru ordered.

* * *

 **Monokuma Case** **File #11**

 **Victim : Nagito Komaeda**

 **"The victim has two deep stab wounds. One in the stomach and another within the chest"**

 **"The time of death is approximately 11:15 P.M"**

 **"The body was discovered at approximately 11:18 P.M"**

* * *

 ***TRUTH BULLETS***

 **Tazer**

 **Flashback Light**

 **Mikan's Autopsy**

 **Kaede's Account**

 **Hajime's Attack**

 **Mukuro's Account**

 **Fingerprints**

 **Togami's Account**

 **Bloodstains**

 **Piano**

* * *

 **12:31 A.M Day Forty-Three**

 **Basement Floor**

 **Trial Room**

 _ **"Pupupu. Here we are again boys and girls. Don't you get tired of fighting the inevitable? You've been so insistent about stopping deaths, and yet there's enough bodies lying around here to fill a small graveyard."** _Monokuma mused with a dark grin.

"If you don't mind we've got more important things to do, rather then listen to your pointless shit." Mukuro said with a small scowl.

"Heh she took the words right out of my fucking mouth. Let's just get this bullshit over with." Fuyuhiko mused as he offered a disgruntled expression.

 _ **"Jeez ruin a mood why don't ya? Fine let's cut to the chase then. Who snuffed out our favorite sociopathic lucky student? Let the Eleventh Trial begin!"** _The bear exclaimed in a cheerful manner.

"Hmph well this hardly seems like a brain puzzler. We have multiple witnesses who saw Kaede at the scene of the crime, Komaeda's blood is all over her, her fingerprints are also on the handle of the knife itself. If none of that was damning enough, she even admitted the being the culprit." Togami said with a small frown.

"But this isn't her fault! This is Monokuma's doing right? How can we hold her accountable for any of this?" Aoi asked as she gazed around the room.

 _ **"YUK YUK YUK. Oh that's rich Mama! By all means pass the buck off if you want to. Even if she wasn't in control of her facilities, if she's the one who played hide the cutlery in the Nagito it don't really matter now does it?**_ " Monokuma snickered.

"That's where your wrong!" Naegi exclaimed as he jabbed a finger at the dual toned bear. "Face it Monokuma. You've become desperate. At the beginning some of us did kill one another when push came to shove. However you've taken freewill out of the equation. This isn't a game anymore, this is just a sham. You're so desperate to create despair, that you've broken your own rules."

 _ **"Oi that kind of crap gets old. Look life isn't fair, but the rules says yours truly can add rules as he pleases. Since I'm the one calling the shots, you don't really get a say in the matter bub!"** _The bear growled as he waved his paw in frustration.

"But what about your audience? Won't they get disillusioned? Perhaps even sick of seeing you only prevail through such trickery?" Kyoko asked.

"Audience? Do you mean the hostages or something?" Kaito asked with a confused expression.

"No she means whomever this is being broadcasted to. I sincerely doubt all of this surveillance and cameras is to monitor us alone. You're subjecting the world to our plight aren't you?" Ryoko asked with a scrutinizing gaze.

"Woah you mean someone's been watching us like it's some jacked up TV show?" Soda asked as he shook his head.

 _ **"That's an awfully bold claim. What makes you think anyone is watching you?"**_ Monokuma asked in a surprisingly quite voice.

Ryoko tapped her forehead with her index finger. "I don't remember everything, but there's a lot of scattered information up here. Junko, my otherself wanted to spread despair to the world with this game didn't she?"

"Fuck just how much of this has been filmed?" Miu asked as her face paled slightly.

 _ **"Pupupu don't worry the cameras may catch everything, but I only share the juiciest bits."** _Monokuma chortled lowly.

"So you admit you have been subjecting the world to our situation?" Celestia asked with a stern expression.

The dual toned bear snorted. _**"Yeah you kiddos got me. You're absolutely right. The world watches as you veer ever closer to despair. Since some of you are so insistent that I'm cheating, what do you say we up the stakes a bit mm?"**_

"I don't like the sound of that shit." Akane muttered as she tapped her forearm impatiently.

 _ **"Oh consider it something to look forward to. A prize at the end of the proverbial tunnel. Survive this trial and the next two motives, and I will give you what all desperately want. A chance to escape."**_ Monokuma grinned deviously.

"W-Wait are you serious?" Kotoko stammered slightly.

"I wouldn't trust anything he says." Mikan said quietly as she fidgeted with her hands.

 _ **"Oh but I'm being very serious. Should any of you survive to that point, I'll open the entire school for one final investigation."** _Monokuma said as he tapped his paw against his chin.

"Heh and what we'll be trying to solve precisely?" Ouma asked with a grin.

Monokuma snickered loudly. _**"It's no different then most trials, instead of revealing the murderer you'll have to identify me. Bring the truth of Hope's Peak to the light and those of you who are left standing may get to walk free. However we're getting ahead of ourselves aren't we? Pupupu you still have a murder to solve right now. There's no weaseling your way out of it either."**_ Monokuma snickered.

The Ultimate Heir touched his bandaged nose, before scowling slightly. "Unless there is further evidence that's come to light, I believe this is a simple case. The bear's motive must have been based on the use of another flashback light. He used it on Kaede and in turn she became the killer in this case. We have her testimony and physical evidence to prove her guilt."

"Woah now hold on. No way we're going to throw Kaede to the bear until we've turned over every stone." Kaito said as he spoke up.

"There is no stone to look over. She even admitted to the crime herself, what more can we gleam?" Togami asked with a disgruntled expression.

"No you're overlooking something as per usual. In fact all of us have." Shuichi said with a stern expression.

"Pray tell what are we missing? I hate to sound callous, but you don't seem the most unbiased in this case." Celestia mused.

"That may in fact be true, but I also made note of something critical in this case. In fact it proves that Akamatsu can't possibly be the killer." Izuru said with a bored expression as he folded his arms. _***TRUTH BULLET***_

 ***TRUTH REBUTTAL***

"Ridiculous! I expected more from you of all people. You're the Ultimate Hope?" Togami said as he jabbed his finger at Kaede. "I'm not assigning blame blindly, what evidence would you present that exonerates her?"

"To be so logical, it's astounding how you can miss such crucial details." Izuru said as he shook his head.

"What precisely does that mean?" The Heir asked as his brow furrowed.

"I'll answer your question with another one in return. Who was the one who triggered the body announcement?" The boy asked with a neutral expression.

Togami scoffed. "That's quite simple it was Kyoko,Shuichi, and..." The boy trailed off, before shaking his head. "No that's not possible is it? You or Hinata must have awoken at some point. That is the only solution."

"No I'm afraid that's not the case at all. You see I'm aware of everything my other half is privy too. We didn't awaken till much later in the Dining Hall. Which mean we never saw Nagito's body. There was only one other individual capable of triggering that announcement. That individual was none other than Kaede Akamatsu herself." _***TRUTH BULLET***_

 ***END REBUTTAL***

"But the body announcement is only triggered by witnesses, and not the culprit themselves. There must have been someone else who saw the crime." Togami said as he shook his head.

"Actually there is another solution. Kaede only mentioned stabbing Nagito once, but do you recall where you attacked him?" Kyoko asked as she stared over at the blonde.

The girl had a haunted expression on her face as she numbly shook her head. "I know it was somewhere in the abdomen. I'll never forget seeing that."

Mikan blinked slightly. "But while there was a wound in his stomach, the knife was in his chest." _***TRUTH BULLET***_

"Then the fingerprints we found? Dammit know it makes sense." Ryoko said as she shook her head slightly.

"Guys will someone please explain?! My head is really starting to hurt." Soda grumbled.

"Yeah no fucking kidding. If Kaede didn't pull this shit then who did?" Miu asked.

"That's simple. He never left the scene of the crime." Shuichi said calmly as he stared over at Kaede with a worried expression.

Kirumi raised a hand to her mouth. "Goodness he turned the blade on himself?"

"I knew my buddy wouldn't let me down. Of course he'd have to do something dramatic." Kokichi snickered earning a couple of dark looks in the process.

"I take it he knew he was going to die and instead of letting Kaede be killer, he took that on himself." Mukuro mused quietly.

"W-Wait he did that?" Kaede asked hoarsely as she rested a hand against her chest.

"After everything he did to us, and he did something so noble at the end? I guess there really is good in everyone." Aoi said with a weak smile.

Monokuma made a gagging sound at the comment. _**"Ugh I wish someone would stab me right now."**_

Naegi ignored the comment as he stared over at the Pianist. "There's just one thing about all of this that I don't understand. Why the whole display with the Piano?"

"Yeah I gotta say that shit didn't make any sense to me either." Akane muttered as she scratched the back of her head.

Kaede bowed her head as her puffy eyes filled with tears again. "I did it because it was his last request. After everything I couldn't deny him that." She sniffed

* * *

 ***BEGIN FLASHBACK***

 **10:54 P.M Day Forty-Two**

 **Fourth Floor**

 **Music Room**

 _Hinata had just crossed the threshold into the Music Room when he was met with an excruciating pain._

 _At first the sharp pain was centered in his neck, but it almost immediately spread throughout his whole frame._

 _Hajime's entirely body began to spasm as he stumbled forward, before collapsing onto the floor._

 _He could just barely register footsteps, as the world around him began to fade._

 _A few brief seconds elapsed, before darkness completely consumed him._

 _Kaede stared down at his body, as a sickening smile flitted across her face. "Well you're certainly not who I was expecting. Though I guess it really doesn't matter." The blonde mused as she tucked the Tazer away, before pulling out a butcher knife from beneath her sweater. "It's really a shame you won't be able to enjoy this, but I'll just have to take more time with Komaeda." She giggled as she took a step closer, before the door swung open causing her to stop in her tracks._

 _The Ultimate Luck stood there with a neutral expression, as he stared down Hajime's prone body. His calculating gaze slowly flitted up to the Pianist's face. "Kaede what is this?" he asked lowly._

 _"You and your timing Nagito. It must have something to do with your luck. I see you got my invitation." The blonde said in a sing song voice, as she pointed the knife towards him._

 _The white haired teen pulled the folded note out of his pocket, though his gaze never left her. "I thought that Monokuma might resort to something like this. Kaede I need you stop what you're doing. This isn't who you are." Nagito said as he slowly set his jaw._

 _A hysterical laugh escaped the blonde. "And who exactly am I?" You're always going on about Hope, but I'm going to show you how pointless it is. You're going to die knowing that everything you believe in is worth nothing."_

 _Komaeda's expression was surprisingly serious as he took several strides closer. "This isn't the real you talking. I know the real Kaede is in there, I believe in that." he said as he took another perilous step closer, before placing his hands on her shoulders._

 _"Fool this just makes it easier for me to do this." Kaede said lowly as her hand tightened around the knife in her hand. "You don't think I'll hold back do you?"_

 _"I'm a dying man anyways, I don't mind laying down my life if it's for you. Kaede you're so much more than this, I need you to fight. I need you to remember who you are." he said as he stared down into her liquid violet eyes._

 _Her arms trembled momentarily, before her hand shot forward as she buried the blade deep into his stomach. She leaned close as she whispered in his ear. "Do you feel it yet? The sense of despair and betrayal consuming you? Knowing that you're not only going to die, but that your death will also seal my fate. That your obsession with my hope will die here."_

 _Nagito let out a ragged choking sound as he raised his hands very slowly. His palms cradling her face as he offered a strained smile. "I may die but my hope will live on. I haven't give up on you or your hope." He said as he leaned forward as his mouth pressed against hers in a very tender manner, before he pulled his head back ever so slightly._

 _"D-Do you think some pathetic gesture will change anything?" The blonde asked as tears began to well up in her eyes, before she shook her head. "You only care about Hope, but you don't care about another living person. You're incapable of feeling anything. It makes everything you say hollow."_

 _"You're right. Hope is what I treasure, but even I as pathetic as I am do feel something. It's why I pushed you away after Himiko's death, why I kept my distance. Because of you." he said in a pained breath as blood seeped out of his gut._

 _"No that's a lie! All you care about is your fucked up sense of hope." The girl said in a hushed breath as tears fell down her cheeks as a sense of conflict seemed to be growing in her eyes._

 _"That's not true. I find it hard to be honest with myself, but for once it wasn't just about hope. It was for you Kaede." He said as he offered her an actual smile._

 _"You don't get to say things like that. You're a monster just like I am now, stop trying to confuse me." She said as she shook her head furiously._

 _"You're not a monster Kaede, I realized at the beginning of the game if I stayed close to anyone I would put them in danger. I didn't want anything to happen to you, because I love you." he said with a rare sense of conviction in his voice._

 _The Pianist's shoulders shook horribly as painful sobs escaped her throat. "N-Nagito. I-I oh god what have I done?!" She cried as her sense of identity seemed to return as she stared down at the knife still protruding from the boy's stomach. "God I have to get you help, I'll go get Mikan." she choked out, before Komaeda reached out weakly, before grasping her wrist._

 _"Kaede it's too late for that. I knew you were still there though. I knew you were stronger than the person behind this." He coughed up blood as the blonde stumbled forward, before catching him as he began to crumple to ground._

 _"I can't just let you die. I have to do something, god I'm so sorry." The blonde sniffed as tears cascaded down her face._

 _"Not even my luck can prevent that from happening now. There is something you can do though. It's selfish of me to ask, but just this once I want something for myself." Komaeda wheezed out as he weakly stared up at her._

 _"Anything. I'll do anything you want." The blonde said almost immediately as she wiped her cheeks smearing blood and tears in the process._

 _"Just this once I want you to play the piano for me. Just this once I want to feel like we're the only people in the world." Nagito said as blood spilled out of his mouth._

 _"N-Nagito why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you tell me how you felt?" The blonde cried pitifully as she leaned over, before pressing her head against his chest._

 _"I know you love Saihara, and he makes you happy. He can give you what I never could. Even with my hope, I always knew my ending would be a lonely one. I didn't tell you because I didn't want to see you hurt. I couldn't let Kuwata's trap hurt you, but I couldn't tell you the real reason why. You're safer away from me, and very soon that won't be a problem either. Please play for me?" He asked as his voice hitched._

 _The blood-soaked Pianist stifled a sob as she knelt down, before gingerly pressing her lips against Komaeda's. "Anything you want Nagito. I wish you'd told me." she breathed as her thumb stroked his cheek a moment. "I'm sorry for misjudging you. I won't be far behind you." she said as she stiffly rose to her feet. She blinked back the tears in her eyes as she forced herself towards the Grand Piano._

 _She collapsed into the chair, before her blood soaked digits found the ivory keys._

 _Nagito closed his eyes as the haunting opening of Moonlight Sonata greeted him. 'Kaede. I wish I could hear this to the end, but I guess that's just selfish of me. Even if this is all I can do, I hope it can convey everything I said.' he thought as he gritted his teeth as he reached up with his hands, before feebly working the knife from his stomach._

 _He stifled a groan as he was still greeted by the beautiful composition that was being played._

 _He could feel his facilities starting to fade as hands trembled._

 _'Saihara I hope you treasure her every day you have her. This is my final hope.' His lips pulled into a smile, before he summoned the remaining strength in his arms, before bringing the blade to bear against his chest._

 _A final sharp rasp escaped him, before nothing else followed. Nothing saved by Kaede's haunting performance._

 _The white haired teen's arms fell limply against the floor._

 _Nagito Komaeda was dead._

 ***END FLASHBACK***

* * *

 **1:09 A.M Day Forty-Three**

 **Basement Floor**

 **Trial Room**

"You have to be fucking kidding me. Komaeda went and stabbed himself while she was playing? Can't say it surprised me he'd do something to make shit more complicated." The Gangster grumbled.

"I guess he wasn't so bad after all." Kotoko mused as she tapped her chin.

"He'd said several times that he'd gladly die for us, he truly meant that." Fujisaki said with a sad smile.

"Guys I'm so sorry. I never wanted any of this to happen, I just couldn't find myself until it was too late." Kaede choked out.

"Kaede you can't blame yourself for any of this, it's like Naegi said in the beginning. This is just a sign that the person behind the bear is becoming desperate." Shuichi said as he offered her a pained smile.

"BLAH BLAH BLAH. Save your pep talks for afterwards. You're putting me to sleep now. Seriously though if you all came this close to screwing this up, you won't stand a chance when we get to the finale!" Monokuma laughed raucously.

"I wouldn't be so certain of yourself. After all I already know who you are." Izuru said as his vivid red eyes stared at the bear.

A bead of sweat appeared on the bear's head. "You're bluffing!"

"Am I though? It is true that you erased Hinata's memories of the past along with everyone elses. However I remember everything about that one day. Junko Enoshima wasn't capable of taking those memories from me." Izuru mused quietly.

"Wait are you serious? Tell us already!" Kazuichi exclaimed with a sharp grin.

"No. I think not. I find all of this tedious as it is. I have not yet decided whether hope or despair succeeding would be more interesting. Though I know that giving away the answer would be even more dull. I will not intercede one way or another." The boy mused.

"Please just give us back Hajime. I don't care if you won't be honest, I just want him back." Mikan murmured softly as she clenched her fists.

"Yeah give em back, before I beat the shit out of you!" Akane said as she popped her knuckles.

"That wouldn't be wise on your part. Hinata will return in due time. In the mean time can we bring this farce to an end?" Izuru asked as he stared over at the dual toned bear.

Monokuma wiped his forehead. _**"Phew I'd be more than happy to! Alright kiddos cast your votes!"** _The bear exclaimed.

"Fucker was really quick to change subjects wasn't he?" Fuyuhiko grumbled.

"No kidding. Asshole was starting to sweat I bet." Kaito muttered.

 _ **"Enough chatter! Vote!"** _Monokuma snapped.

One by one each of the remaining students cast their votes, before a brief silence ensued.

 _ **"Whelp you kiddos have managed to do it again. Despite her attempts to kill him, Nagito himself was the one who struck the killing blow. Jeez seriously though all this suicide is getting redundant. Here comes a rule change! Suicide is no longer accepted on school grounds, from now on if someone takes their life it won't result in a trial. Seriously go all the way or not at all, I'm looking for the maximum death toll here."** _Monokuma grumbled as he folded his paws. _**"Oh well I'll still have my despair cake and eat it too. Time for the punishment!"**_

"Punishment? But we're talking about suicide. How can you punish anyone?" Aoi asked with a worried expression.

 _ **"Don't you worry Mama! I've got a special victim in mind!"** _The bear snorted as he pressed a button.

Suddenly without warning Usami was dropped from the ceiling. She was no longer gagged, but she was still suspended by a rope.

"Fucking asshole! Put her down!" Miu yelled as she slammed her fist against the podium.

 _ **"Yeah because yelling at me in the past has worked so well."**_ Monokuma snickered.

"No Usami. Please don't hurt her!" Chiaki cried as she extended her hand into the air.

"Love Love it's okay. I was created to protect everyone, I'd rather be destroyed than see anyone else be hurt. Please work together to escape and to lead happy lives. Remember what Hope's Peak once stood for. You all present the hope for the future. Please get along and take care of one another." The rabbit said with a sad smile as her ears twitched slightly.

 _ **"BLAH BLAH BLAH. This sappy crap isn't gonna rain on my parade. To the execution chamber!"**_ Monokuma exclaimed.

Suddenly the rabbit was wrenched out of sight as the tv screens in the room, flickered to life.

* * *

 **1:18 A.M Day Forty-Three**

 **Basement Floor**

 **Punishment Room**

The lights suddenly flickered on illuminating a grassy field.

Usami was now free of her chains, as she hesitantly rose to her feet.

The speakers in the room churned to life, as Monokuma's voice could be heard.

"I call this little number Rabbit Season!" The bear laughed raucously, before his voice faded into silence.

The Pink Rabbit peered around the room carefully, before suddenly hopping to the side as a bullet pierced the ground where she'd been standing.

A giddy laugh filled the chamber as a Monokuma wearing a large safari hat could be seen. In his arms was an oversized rifle that simple said Big Bang on the side.

Usami's ears twitched in surprise as she started to bound in the opposite direction.

A pitiful sound escaped her mechanical throat, as another loud gunshot went off as her right ear was promptly blown to pieces.

The force of the blow caused the pink hued rabbit to be thrown forward, before rolling against the ground.

Monokuma with his rifle in hand continued to stalk forward, before stopping directly in front of the rabbit.

He leveled the rifle with her head, before snickering.

Just before the gunshot went off the camera feed suddenly shut off.

* * *

 **1:22 A.M Day Forty-Three**

 **Basement Floor**

 **Trial Room**

 _ **"EXCUSE ME?! W-What was that?! Just when I was getting to the best part!"**_ Monokuma whined as he thrashed in his chair like a petulant child.

"Hmph seems you may have underestimated the rabbit." Togami chuckled smugly.

"Maybe she's still alive!" Fujisaki spoke up.

 _ **"Yeah I wouldn't bank on it kiddo. Don't you worry. As soon as I get my paws on her, we'll drag her around campus. Heck I'll mount on her on the walls right beside your memorial!"** _Monokuma laughed wildly as he grabbed at his stomach.

"Enjoy while it lasts. I may have said it before, but your days are numbered. You're running out tricks and places to hide. Soon we're gonna bring this game crashing down." Naegi said as he clenched his fists at his side.

 _ **"YUK YUK YUK. We'll see about that. Don't you kids worry I'm saving the best for last. I wouldn't be a good sport if I didn't give you a reward though. Tomorrow you can check out your new prize. You might say it's better than anything you have now."** _Monokuma said as he offered a devious smile.

And with that the Eleventh Trial had come to an end. Much like the ones before it, it had taken a toll on everyone.

However there was a realization for everyone present. Only a single trial remained till they finally had access to the last floor.

One way or another, the end was on the horizon.

* * *

 **21 Survivors Remain**

* * *

 ***OMAKE* (THE POST GAME SHOW)**

"AHEM! Guys we're live." A voice off camera said abruptly.

Sonia flushed deep red color as she wiped some smeared lipstick off Gundham's face, before she picked up her microphone. "Apologies for that. My name is Sonia Nevermind, though you remember me as a Princess on the show!" The blonde smiled as she peered over at her partner.

Gundham offered a sly grin as he threw his arm over the blonde's shoulder. "Whelp we probably just guaranteed that we're never getting invited back to host this. My name is Gundham Tanaka and this beautiful face sucker is my fiancé." He grinned.

"G-Gundham that was suppose to be a secret." The blond stammered slightly.

"Sorry Princess unlike my counterpart on this show, I'm terrible at keeping secrets. Besides I want everyone to know." The boy laughed as he leaned down to kiss her forehead.

"Honestly! You're impossible." The blonde murmured though a faint flush still graced her face. "My darling and I are going to try our best to right this ship. Speaking of ships, I think a secret one was sunk recently."

"Yeah it was definitely a more subtle one, but I thought Komaeda actually went out well. Least he wasn't covered in wax." Gundham grinned.

"Or turned into a pincushion." Sonia sighed as she shook her head. "Also Scorpio, I'm just saying that if you can bring people back to life. Call my agent, you can stick me on a Space Station, The Moon, An Amusement Park, A Desert, I couldn't care less." Sonia giggled.

Gundham coughed. "Sonia I think we should get onto the interview before we get in legal trouble over spoiling anything."

"Oh goodness I didn't mean to." The blonde flushed slightly as she stared into the camera. "Just pretend like you didn't hear me say any of that."

"I didn't hear a word babe!" Gundham laughed somewhat nervously. "To get back into the spirit of the show, let's talk to the recently departed himself. I'd like to welcome the one, the Lucky Nagito Komaeda!"

There was a round of applause as the white haired boy emerged from backstage with a microphone. He was grinning ear to ear as he hugged both of the hosts. "Honestly you guys make the best couple. I'd tune in to watch you two every week." The boy laughed.

"Well let's just hope the producer agrees." Tanaka grinned. "Beside I think you and Ouma are perfect together. I was always a fan of watching you both scheme together."

"Oh I know! I was shipping them so hard!" Sonia exclaimed excitedly.

Nagito scratched the back of his neck. "It's funny you say that, because we were having the same conversation at dinner the other week. At least I got my ship in real life though." The boy smiled faintly.

"Did you ever find it difficult to play those scenes with Kaede?" Tanaka asked.

"Oh not at all. We had so many takes because she and I kept laughing. Which was obviously the last thing the director wanted in that scene. We're total best friends outside the show, so it wasn't weird at all." Nagito smiled warmly.

Sonia cleared her throat. "So is there anything you can tell the audience about what's coming next? Maybe some juicy hint?"

"I don't know. I think you both managed to give the audience quite a bit already." He grinned. "What I can say is that this isn't the last you'll see of any of us."

"Now if that isn't a conundrum, I don't know what is." Gundham laughed. "Looks like it's that time though. We'll see you all next time on the." he drawled out.

"POST GAME SHOW!" The Trio said in unison, before the program abruptly shut off.

* * *

 ***AN* I have a poll on my profile in which you can vote for the next hosts! Feel free to let me know what you think! Thanks :D**

 **Guest**

 _Well not every single case is meant to be as hard to puzzle out. Sometimes the story and the characters are more important than that._

 **Lexa**

_I did intentionally go for parallels to invoke that sense you may feel from V3._

 **xPurpleGod**

 _Wow I really like how fleshed of a theory that was. Seriously that was a very creative idea._

 **MudkipOfDespair**

 _I knew people were going to be up in arms over this. Haha I love it. Seriously though when have I ever made a case as simple as it appears?_

 **pokemonallstar**

 _A good theory, but nope! xD_

 **Wintersmith23**

 _Nope. I never at any point considered making Ryota the mastermind. In fact I've had their identity decided, before I even started this fic. As for the Flashback light? Yes you totally nailed that. As for Mars? Maybe but I wouldn't necessarily bank on it. I know your drawing from the line that was used in one of the recent chapters about the purpose of what Horizon station was going to be. However I pretty content with keep it at two space fics. I know where the other two games are going to be set, but it's definitely not in space._

 **Natsukumo1000**

 _It was indeed a song meant for a sad moment, though maybe not in the context you assumed._

 **Guest**

 _Haha I always enjoy reading all the theories. You guys seriously are a creative bunch =)_

 **UltimateGaymer**

 _You always have a great eye for detail. Yes the announcement was triggered that way._

 **YAmomoto**

 _Another murder? Uh expect for Natsumi in canon, I'm trying to remember who else died in here. Oo_

 **David Ryder**

 _Shhh it's okay. Our traumatically scarred Pianist is still very much alive._

 **Forbidden Dreamscape**

 _Believe me, I feel your pain and despair. That execution was probably the most painful one for me out of the whole series. They definitely sucker punched me in the feels on that one._

 **doomqwer**

 _Whelp we're veering towards the endgame, shit's gotta get real xD_

 **Jeptwin**

 _Well I try to do my best to keep you entertained. Like Junko I don't want you to become bored._

 **AwakeningFates**

 _Dead as a doornail!_

 **YumiStar**

 _I think it's important to show just how unsettling Kyosuke's zealotry is._

 **PatRox**

 _You really need to read the context clues better Lol. I keep a record of the surviving students with each chapter. I only mentioned Komaeda's death, and the number only dropped by 1 suggesting Hinata was very much alive still._

 **Guest**

 _You called it!_

 **ShinyOshawottKing1**

 _Poor Ouma Lol. Also I appreciate your vote, I'm going to take new votes for the next chapter via a poll on my profile. Submit your choice from the list there!_

 **Izaya Orihara 101101**

 _Well I have to hand it to you, the idea of a remerging Izuru came from you. So I used it as a plot point in this case and a way of reintroducing him._

 **danieltruong1917**

 _This probably ended better than you anticipated, or I should say it was less bloody._

 **darknessking6**

 _I established from the beginning that Komaeda was drawn to Kaede. He kept saying it was her hope, but I like the idea that it was his way of distancing himself from reality. From the fact that_ he _actually felt more than admiration for her._

 **Blargg888**

 _Well thankfully you won't die inside! LOL_

 **Cinderfall201**

 _Sayaka's disappearance is actually a simple explanation. She was unable to manifest herself anymore when her body was physically resuscitated._

 **DarthMaine**

 _Ask and you shall receive._

 **The Kobold Necromancer**

 _I actually made a poll at your suggestion. I thought about having Komaeda's last hoorah be a very convoluted bit like in Canon. However I thought it would be sobering to see him a rare moment of sincerity. To see him doing a singular thing that wasn't born entirely from his obsession with Hope._

 **Francis456**

 _Oh yeah I wasn't going to leave that hanging in the air in regards to the Flashback Light. Especially since it's already been revealed before._

 **SaveUsLogan**

 _And she will for the moment._

 **Monokenny and Benji**

 _Why thank you!_

 **Guest**

 _Munakata is a great opposite of Enoshima. It just shows that too much of anything can be dangerous._

 **Emissary**

 _Mwhehehe. I think you'll be sighing in relief after this chapter._

 **KeyOfVoid**

 _The blackest of magic! I call is DESPAIR MAGIC! :D_

 **CanadianOtaku**

 _Honestly I felt like it was such a believable action for Kyosuke. He's such a zealot that he really no longer sees boundaries, as long as it achieves what he believes is Hope._

 **Reeeeee**

 _Sorry for the scare, but she's alright for now._

 **televisedRevolt**

 _HAHA thank you so much for the puns. I cracked up louder than I should have over those._

 **ToonGuy**

 _How you feeling after getting that out of your system? xD_

 **Fee5H**

 _Stay tuned to find out :)_

 **chimeraguard**

 _I rarely have things end up as simple as they seem._

 **Dinodude8000**

 _Well it's important that we wind down towards the end and shit has to hit the fan._

 **God Emperor Of GAR-halla**

 _First off I'm not dragging anything out. If you logically look at the way this fic has been established, it takes 3 trials to reach a new floor. That's not a concept I shoehorned in halfway through the story. In fact I actually sped up the last few arcs, to allow for less down time so that it wasn't dragging on. I could have EASILY added another 5-10 chapters. Secondly if you don't like it, you don't have to continue following it. I appreciate you following this story, but I don't appreciate your attitude. When you didn't get accepted in one of my SYOC's you were very inappropriate in the comment section. I don't mind if you disagree, but at least be constructive with your criticism._

 **DanganMachin**

 _So I take it you weren't a fan? Lol_

 **Guest**

 _Hey if you don't want to read it because Keebo is gone, by all means you do you. Though I don't understand how he's the only character you find enjoyment out of. Especially if you've read this far into this story._

 **Psychochiken**

 _I really enjoyed your idea of Monokuma being the polar opposite and being the sweet bear that has a big mouth xD_

 **link9753**

 _Hey you definitely called it! =)_

 **NomadChild**

 _Don't worry our lovely Pianist will live to see another day. I had to put everyone on edge though ;P_


	104. Chapter 104: Viral

**Chapter 104: Viral**

 **1:31 A.M Day Forty-Three**

 **Towa City**

 **Monokuma Factory (Entrance)**

"We have sustained numerous casualties. The remnants of Beta have convened with us, but we're still struggling to breach the perimeter." Munkata said into his communicator, before he dashed forward past four Monokumas.

The bears began to turn, before their heads slid off and they exploded in a shower of debris.

"Figures those slackers would leave all the heavy lifting to us." Juzo said with a grin as he buried his fist into one of the bears. As it began to detonate he launched it back into a dozen or so more causing a chain reaction.

"Do not despair we will hold our ground as long as we have to." Gozu said as barreled through several of the bears.

"Munakata this isn't a strike force you saddled me with. We're on our approach to the Radio Tower, but we still need more time." Koichi's voice could be heard over the comm.

"Then you'll get the time you require." Munkata said as he dodged a strike from one of the bears, before lazily slicing it clean in half. "Charlie report in."

A moment passed before Takaaki's voice could be heard. "Beta's hostages didn't survive, but I can report all hostages in the second safe house are secured. We're on route now to the sewers and Echo."

"Excellent. As soon as you reach Echo, you are to divert here immediately." Kyoksuke said in a stern manner.

"Yeah understood. Charlie out." The former policeman said in response.

"Kyosuke!" Juzo yelled as the swordsman turned just in time to see a bear mere inches away from him.

The man let out a painful howl as the bear's claws shredded the right side of his face, taking his eye in the process.

"No!" Juzo screamed as he grabbed the bear, before burying his fist through it's midsection.

He tossed into the air as it detonated.

"Kyosuke. Are you alright? Should we fall back?" He asked as he gently rested a hand on the other man's shoulder.

Munakata slowly lifted his head revealing his grotesque bleeding eye socket and scarred face. "Absolutely not." He said coldly as he removed his tie, before forcefully tying it over his injury. "This ends tonight. Where is Takumi?" he asked his single remaining eye narrowing.

Juzo numbly shook his head as he looked around the battlefield.

Gozu and several other foundation agents were still fighting wave after wave of bears, however the Serial Killer was nowhere to be seen.

"That little punk must have run off. When I get my hands on him, I won't stop until I snap his neck." The Boxer glowered darkly.

"Hmph that may not be necessary. I don't think he's abandoned us. In fact I bet he's in the factory already. His talents would be wasted on a street brawl." Kyosuke said as straightened up, before adjusting his katana. "We have to buy more time Juzo. Save your concern. We have a war to win."

"Yes sir." The taller man said as he squared his shoulders, as he took a stance beside the other man. "Nowhere else I'd rather be."

* * *

 **1:37 A.M Day Forty-Three**

 **Towa City**

 **Streets**

Charlie Squad found themselves growing ever closer to the sewers. Among their numbers now were Sato,Takaaki, Hiroki, Taichi,Natsumi,Yuta, Komaru, and several foundation agents.

"Of all the fucking people to save us, I can't believe you'd be here." Natsumi scowled slightly as she followed the group through a series of winding alleyways.

Sato shot a dark look over her shoulder. "We're not out of danger yet, don't forget Kuzuryu that I'm the one with a gun. I bet that must feel different for you."

"Shit you're still the same bitch I remember." The blonde spat. "Why don't you do us all a favor and go hug one of those shitty little bears?"

"Guys please don't fight. There's enough things out here that want us dead without us fighting each other." Komaru said with a forced smile.

"She makes a good point. At least save your fighting till we're out of this mess." Hiroki offered a wry grin.

"Heh I think we'll be too tired once all this is said and done. Thanks again for busting us out, I was going stir crazy in there." Yuta chuckled quietly.

Taichi smiled slightly. "Yes I believe we're all quite thankful. You've done an excellent job so far Ishimaru."

"You can thank me when this is all over. For now I need you all to pipe down. We're almost there, the last thing we need is to draw anymore of those damn things." Takaaki said in a hushed whisper.

Though they had saved all the hostages, they had lost four of the foundation agents that been assigned to them.

Individually the Monokuma's weren't that hard to deal with, however in a swarm they were deadly.

The large group fell into silence following the former policeman's order.

The group navigated through several more alleyways, before they began to descend into the sewer system.

They'd barely be able to register a helicopter in the distance as they climbed the ladder one by one.

"Thank goodness you're back!" Hanabi exclaimed as she took several strides forward, before throwing her arms around Takaaki's neck.

The normally terse man offered a momentary smile. "I gave you my word didn't I?"

Kenshiro who'd been standing guard relaxed a moment as his gaze flitted across the newcomers. "Is this truly all of them? There were suppose to be far more."

Sato shook her head slightly. "The despairs blew up the building with the other hostages. We just barely managed to get them out, before the same thing happened."

"It was definitely a close call." Komaru admitted as she bowed her head slightly. "Nice to meet you all. I'm Komaru Naegi."

"I'm sure we'll all be acquainted soon enough kid." Hiroko said as she took a step towards the group, before shoving her hands into her jacket. "So Takaaki what's the order? The radios don't work for shit down here, so we've been sitting on our hands the entire time."

The former policeman released Hanabi, as he eyed the other woman. "Civillians,Children, and anyone who can't fight is staying down here. The rest of us are going to back up the foundation against the despairs."

"Does that mean I can't help this time either?" Saki asked as she released her hold on Hiroki.

"No. I'm not about to take a bunch of children on what might be a suicide mission. You stay here and if we don't return by nightfall you take the route Koichi used to get in." The man said firmly.

"No fucking way. You trained us for this, and now you want us to just sit here like cowards?!" Sato said as she stared at the man with frustrated expression.

"Shit I can't believe I'm saying this, but I actually agree with her for a change. Don't fucking bench us. I may not be some expert, but I'd love to get a little payback for what those fuckers did to Peko." Natsumi said as she clenched her jaw.

"Their right we can help you. Come on don't baby us now." Hiroki said as she balled up her fists.

"Girls this isn't up for debate. We've got young children, old people, and a pregnant woman who need to be looked after. I do trust you, that's why I'm asking you to stay and protect what is precious." Takaaki said his stern expression softened slightly. "All I wanted to do is kill when my boy died, all I wanted was revenge. It's become so much more than that. It's not just about winning, but how we choose to live."

"I'm not fighter however I will do my best to help in the worst case scenario." Taichi said as he offered the other man a sincere smile.

One of the agents frowned slightly as he crossed his arms. "Munakata's instructions were explicit. Anyone capable of fighting is suppose to rendezvous with Alpha."

Hiroko shook her head. "Can't you see their children? It's bad enough they had to be involved in the first place. The foundation members signed up for this, but these kids didn't."

"That isn't the point." One of the female agents said. "We need every able bodied person to help."

Kenshiro cleared his throat. "Well as I see it, there are more of us than there are of your people currently. The longer we waste bickering, the worse things will be. I suggest we offer the assistance we can unless you wish to elevate the situation?"

The five agents seemed to deflate after several moments.

"Fine. We move now then." One of the men said.

"Understood. Remember what I said. Move at dawn with or without us." Takaaki said as he started after the agents.

"Kaaki you come back to me! You just have to!" Hanabi called out as she rested a hand on the swell of her stomach.

The man glanced over his shoulder, as he offered her a sliver of a smile. "You have my word Hana."

"Same goes for you Kenny. No heroics understood?" Hiroko asked as she patted the Martial Artist's shoulder.

"I can't make that promise, but I will try my hardest." The boy said as he gently hugged the much shorter woman.

"So we're just gonna let them go like this?" Hiroki asked with a frown as she watched the departing group shrink out of sight.

Sato scowled slightly. "We don't have a choice. He gave us a job. We follow through with it."

* * *

 **1:47 A.M Day Forty-Three**

 **Towa City**

 **Sky**

"It really is a shame that our paradise has to come crashing down like this." Monaca sighed dramatically as she stared at the Helicopter's blades as they continued to their never ending circle.

"Oh well I guess it's time for new beginnings, time for a new despair." The green haired girl mused brightly as she rose to her feet, before she promptly kicked her wheelchair out of the moving chopper.

Masaru leaned out the chopper as his eyes bulged. "Wait you can walk? Woah. So I felt bad for no reason?!"

"Could you try to be more tactful? I'm sure Monaca just wanted to deceive our enemies. Of course they'd underestimate her." Nagisa said as he stared at the green haired girl fondly.

"Anyone else afraid of heights?" Jataro asked as he stared nervously over the edge of the chopper.

Monaca offered a giggle as she raised a hand to her mouth. "Oh dear there's a lot more everyone down there should be worried about."

"What do you mean?" Masaru asked as he scratched his cheek.

A guffaw could be heard from the pilot's chair as Kurokuma navigated the chopper past several high rises. _**"Let's just say Monaca wants to go out with a fucking bang. Shit I can't wait to see those fireworks "**_

"Wait is this the bomb that was in the Big Bang Monokuma?" Nagisa asked as his eyes widened.

"Hehe you got it. They'll spend all that time fighting the hordes of Monokuma, only to reach him right as he blows this entire island sky high. They've got less than hour left." Monaca smiled vividly.

"Ah crud! I wanna see that!" Masaru whined as he thrashed in his seat.

"The fire would burn all of the impure adults away." Jataro murmured.

"Well we can probably still see it from a distance." Nagisa mused as he folded his arms.

Monaca grinned wildly. "Why settle for that though?" She asked as she pulled up a remote, before clicking a button. Several screens flitted to life in the chopper showing various points in the city. "We can watch as despair consumes everyone. In their final moments, all of their hopes and dreams will come crashing down." she said with manic look as an ear splitting grin spread across her face.

* * *

 **1:52 A.M Day Forty-Three**

 **Towa City**

 **Tower**

"Well you're certainly interesting." Takumi mused as he climbed into a window.

His crimson gaze was settled on a very grotesque looking man who was chained against a wall. His flesh was peeling off and rotting in some places. His eyes were cloudy and appeared lifeless, however he tilted his head in the direction of the Serial Killer. "I think the word you're looking for is abomination."

The boy shrugged his shoulders. "No I'm pretty sure I meant what I said. I'm gonna take a wild guess that since you're against the wall, that you're either into some serious BDSM or you're not here willingly."

The boy offered a mirthless chuckle. "Nothing escapes your notice."

"So not into BDSM?" Takumi asked as he apparently awaited a response.

"I've been involved with some very sadistic women, but no I can't say that I am." The pale skinned boy said in a dry voice.

Takumi scratched his chin. "So what can you tell me about this place? Where's the people in charge?"

Matsuda cleared his throat. "Probably long gone by this point. I can tell you this, there's a surprise waiting for you in the bottom of the factory. I overheard them talking about it. From what I understand it's a massive bomb. Anyone still in the city won't be safe."

"So that's their play huh? Have us work so hard just to reach the end and BOOM? Eh not very original. Still it's good to know. So Zombieman what should I do with you?" Takumi asked.

A look of desperation seized the rotting boy. "Please kill me. Every hour I can feel my body falling apart. I just want it to be over with. I died once and I never really came back. Not like this anyways."

Takumi's expression grew unreadable as he took several strides forward. "Is that what you really want?"

"Yes." The former psychologist responded. "Before you do it though. I have something to confess. I had a role in all of this. The person who began all of this is named Junko Enoshima. She used my knowledge of the mind to wipe peoples memories. That's what happened to all the killing game participants. We grew up together, but she always had a fascination with despair. I don't know what's become of her, I should have killed her back then. It could have stopped everything."

Killer Killer wordless plunged a dagger into the boy's head, before wrenching it free. "That was no longer interesting." he mused to himself, before popping his neck. _'Time to go to work'_

* * *

 **1:59 A.M Day Forty-Three**

 **Towa City**

 **Radio Tower**

"Finally we're here." Koichi said as he along with Miaya and Tengan were now in the control room of the Radio Tower.

The rest of Delta had been dispersed to keep the tower itself secured.

"Yes it did take a great deal of time, but as a result our casualties are at a minimum. Miss Gekkohara how long should this process take?" Kazuo asked as he stared at the pale girl as she awkwardly rolled forward in her wheelchair.

"The broadcast will only take a few moments, we just have to hope it reaches it's intended audience." A synthetic voice could be heard from the pale skinned girl as she moved towards the controls.

"Tengan there's something I've been meaning to ask you. All of this was because of Mitarai's work, but yet he was kept back at headquarters? Why did Kyosuke insist on doing that? No offense Miaya, but this is his work. If something goes wrong, he'd be the expert." The Fedora wearing man said with a frown.

"It's because he's dead. Munakata killed him." Tengan said as he bowed his head low.

Kizakura's eyes widened. "Wait Ryota is dead?" Why he hell would he kill that kid?"

"Kyosuke has gotten out of control. In his crusade to end despair, he's become a zealot. He sees everyone as a potential enemy. Yukizome's betrayal has only pushed him further. His paranoia has driven him to the brink of madness." Kazuo said as he shook his head.

"Why are you just saying something now? What happens if he pulls something like that here?" Koichi asked as his eyes narrowed slightly.

The elderly man offered a weak smile. "I know it must seem cowardly of me, but I assure you I have a good reason. Kyosuke has gone so far that opposing him directly will likely end in only one way, Death. He's reached that point that he can rationalize any death so long as he believes it's serving his idea of Hope."

"Then tell me you do have a plan?" The Scout asked as she eyed the other man.

"It's a fool's hope, but I hope that this broadcast will help Kyosuke. Perhaps it will bring him back from the brink. In his attempt to end despair he may give rise to something just as horrible. Right now I'm putting my faith in Mitarai's legacy." The elderly man said with a weak smile.

"And what happens if you're wrong? If it doesn't change Munakata?" Koichi asked as his brow furrowed.

"Then may god have mercy on all of us." Tengan said before shaking his head.

"Guys I hope this does what all of us want, either way we'll find out soon enough. I just finished. The broadcast will go live in 120 seconds." Miaya said using her computer as she turned in her wheelchair.

Without a warning a kunai flew out of the dark, before imbedding itself into the woman's jugular.

She let out a ragged cough as she raised a hand to her throat as blood spurted out violently. The pale girl flailed a moment, before collapsing out of her wheelchair.

"Gekkohara!" Koichi yelled as he and Tengan turned abruptly to face the direction of the attack.

There in the doorway stood Sonosuke Izayoi. His Monokuma mask lay around his neck. "The foundation's agents are severely lacking. The hostages in this city have been more dangerous then any of your so called agents."

"How? How did you get in here?" Koichi asked as he shifted his feet slightly.

"I think that would be painfully obvious." The boy said as he pulled a piece of candy out of his red blazer, before taking a bite out of it.

"You killed all of them." Tengan said as he clenched his fists.

"Does that truly surprise you? This is war after all. I've lost everything, so it's only right that everything is stripped from you as well." The Blacksmith said as he brandished a blood-soaked sword.

"Kid you and the despairs are the ones that started all of this. If you've lost anything, it's because of your own actions." Koichi said as he scrutinized the boy intently.

Sonosuke offered a wicked smile. "You might actually be right about that. However do you want to know the truly despairing part of it all? Even if you use that video. Even if you kill me and everyone in this city, even if the person behind Hope's Peak's Killing Game is stopped it won't end."

"What are you trying to say?" Tengan as he shifted his feet slightly.

"It's true that some of us were brainwashed by the despair video. However the truth is the Hand of Despair embraced it. So long as even one of the Hand remains despair will always come back." The boy said as he raised his sword slightly.

"Why tell us this? About this Hand?" Koichi asked as he eyed Tengan out of the corner of his eye.

"Because dead men tell no tells. That and I want you to believe you can stall long enough to stop me." He said as he lurched forward towards the Scout.

Kazuo shouldered into the younger man knocking him out of the way, as the blacksmith's sword pierced his chest.

"Old fool." Sonosuke said, before taking a sharp intake of breath as a shot rang out.

He looked down to see Tengan's arm extended. A concealed gun was pressed against his stomach.

The Blacksmith stumbled several feet back, before collapsing onto his back.

"Idiot why the hell would you do that?!" Koichi yelled as he stooped next to the elderly man as he slumped the floor. "Why didn't you just take the shot? The Foundation needs you sir."

"No that's not true at all. It needs new blood, people who see the world in a different light. Not like me and not like Munakata. Kizakura you have to survive. Your gift it's too precious for the world to lose." Tengan said as he gazed weakly up at the blonde.

"My gift?" Koichi asked as his brow furrowed slightly as he rested his hand over Tengan's.

"You can help find the brightest and brilliant minds. The talents that can rebuild the world that Despair has ravaged. You can finally be there for Jin's daughter, that would make him so happy." The elderly man said as arms went limp as the life flitted from his eyes.

The Scout took a steading breath, as he slowly rose to his feet. "That's a lot to expect of someone like me. I'm not sure I can fulfill all of that." he said mostly to himself, only to receive a weak laugh.

Kizakura's eyes narrowed as he stepped forward, as he stared down at Sonosuke. "Figure you'd still be clinging to life. Something funny? It won't be long till that video goes live. You failed kid."

"HAHAHA. I failed? No you're the one that failed. You in particular. This time though it's more than you just getting drunk, before going to class. No you handed Yukizome and Monaca the worst kind of weapon. Even as we speak more of your scouted students are being abducted. I bet the foundation found out about Horizon Station being launched right? Class 80 was on there and all their blood will be on your hands, as well the Class of 81 soon enough. We've always been several steps ahead, and that will never change. If you think Towa City being taken will change anything, you're sadly mistaken. You won't live to savor the victory." The blacksmith laughed manically, before coughing violently as blood spewed out of his mouth.

A chiming sound went off as suddenly the TV screens all around the city flitted to life.

"If what you say is true, then I'll have to work twice as hard in penance for the shit I've done. Still though the old man wanted me to do something, and I'm not about to break another promise." Koichi said as he adjusted his fedora, before turning towards the door.

"WAIT don't you want to kill me?! I'm the reason the old man is dead. Don't you want to feel the sensation of choking the life out of me?" The boy spat as blood coated his teeth.

"There's enough dead kids these days. I don't have to help you, but I'm not murderer either. For what it's worth I'm sorry kid." Kizakura said as he waved his hand, before shutting the door behind him.

"SORRY?! You don't get to feel sorry. What kind of idiot are you?!" The Blacksmith hacked as his vision began to blur.

The screen in the room flickered on as Mitarai's video began to play.

Several minutes passed as tears began to well up in the normally cold boy's eyes.

"Ruruka I'm sorry. I'm sorry I couldn't protect you. This wasn't suppose to be how things went." He choked out as his chest finally ceased moving.

* * *

 **2:06 A.M Day Forty-Three**

 **Towa City**

 **Monokuma Factory**

"This is Kizakura. I'm all that's left of Delta, I'm on my way to the factory."

"Charlie will be on your position in a matter of minutes." Takaaki's said in response.

"Hah! Rejoice my friends even though our losses are great, our comrades have succeeded!" Gozu exclaimed as he pumped his fist into the air.

"Yeah that's freaking great. It still doesn't do shit against these fucking bears though." Juzo said as he sent one of the stuffed animals flying.

They had finally cleared a path through the horde of Monokumas to access the Factory itself.

"Guys. We've got a small problem or I guess it's actually a really big one." Takumi's voice could be heard over the comm.

"You piece of shit. You have a lot of nerve disappearing like that." Juzo growled.

"Yeah yeah I know. Look they've been stalling. The remaining despairs have already evacuated. I'm looking at their hail mary. It's one hell of an explosive. It goes off and we're all toast." The Serial Killer said.

"Interesting. They seem far better organized that I initially expected. Can you deal with it Takumi?" Munakata asked.

"That depends. Blue or Red?" The boy asked suddenly.

"Wait what is he asking?" Gozu asked as he kicked one of the remaining bears back towards the entrance.

"Blue." Kyosuke responded simply.

Several seconds passed before a chuckle could be heard from Takumi.

"Whelp good call. I was going to go with red, but I guess we'd all be wiped off the map. It would have been a way to go though." The Killer mused.

Juzo's jaw fell open as he touched his communicator. "Did you seriously just gamble with all our fucking lives?"

"Hey don't yell at me meathead. Your beloved Kyosuke is the one who made the call." Takumi responded.

"Enough. If they truly have fled let's clean up the rest of the Monokuma and establish a perimeter." Kyosuke said in a terse manner.

"Wow Kyosuke I have to say that half a face really suits you. I'd call you two face, but I guess I'd be dealing with copyright infringement." A voice boomed from a nearby rooftop.

Munkata's eye widened as the ground shook. Suddenly a massive Monokuma robot landed in front of the remaining foundations members. Inside Yukizome could be seen with a wild grin. "Miss me darling?"

"Wait shouldn't she be back to her normal self? Didn't the video work?" Gozu asked.

"It's not about the video. She didn't just get wiped like some of the others. She embraced it." Koichi said as he walked out of a nearby alleyway. "Her crony told me about it. Some of the Despairs aren't even brainwashed by the video. They've been indoctrinated a different way entirely."

"I don't care about the particulars. All I know is when she goes down, we all get to go home. That's why we're here." Takaaki said as he along with Kenshiro and five other agents approached from down the street.

"We were expecting more reinforcements." Juzo frowned.

"We will have to suffice." Kenshiro said curtly.

"Awww Kyosuke. You could at least look at a girl when she's talking to you. I know it's hard with one eye, but I really feel like your inability to communicate is what's made our relationship strained." The former teacher said as she raised her hand, before pushing a button.

The Massive Monokuma's hand opened up revealing a machine gun.

"Get down!" Koichi yelled as he dove behind a pillar, as the bullets shredded several foundation agents.

Kyosuke still stood out in the open with a baleful glare. "When I kill you Chisa, it will bring about an end to everything you've worked for."

A giggle escaped the woman. "Silly you just don't get it. We've been planning so far ahead. Stopping Towa City from going nuclear isn't going to save the world. Even if you somehow manage to stop the killing game that's happening right now, it still won't stop despair. There are four more games on the horizon."

"Four more of these kind of games?" Gozu asked with a horrified expression. His mask was cracked revealing a single disturbed eye.

"Whether it is four or four hundred, I will not stop until I have erased every trace of despair." Munakata said as he grasped his sword with both hands.

Yukizome laughed wildly. "That's my Kyosuke. I would kill you, but you're spreading despair more than I ever could. It'd be a shame to snuff you out now." The woman said as she pressed a button. Suddenly the head of the Monokuma separated from the body, before lurching skyward and rocketing away from the island.

Takaaki released a held in breath as the massive robot collapsed to the ground. "I have to say that was anti-climatic. Is this really over for now?"

"For now being the keyword." Koichi said as he brushed his suit off. "The Killing Game is no longer on the air and Ryota's video is live. However I can confirm that a number of Ultimates have been kidnapped. It's only a matter of time till this begins again."

A manic look filled Kyosuke's remaining eye as he stared into the sky. "Despair. It's like a cancer. Every trace must be cut out. Tolerance will only allow it to spread further. I can't take any chances." He said to himself.

"Kyosuke are you alright?" Juzo asked with a slightly unnerved expression.

The man's cold gaze settled on the boxer. "The end is in sight. We'll be prepared when it comes."

* * *

 ***AN* And so ends the Towa City side story. We'll see some of these characters again, but I really want to devote the rest of the fic to the main story as it reaches it's conclusion.**

 **Apologies for the issue with the poll not showing. It should now show on my profile page! So vote for who you want to host the next show!**

 **I know you've been hearing me say that we're nearing the end. I want to put a number on that. After this chapter only nine more remain. It's the FINAL COUNTDOWN!**

 **Speedkarate37**

 _Yeah I tried to give Komaeda a send off that offered some redemption to him and showed a different facet of his character._

 **K8wolfx**

 _Hey it's great to see you back in the reviews. I really enjoyed your skit. I think the reason the poll numbers were so off was because I had failed to have it visible on my profile at first xD_

 ** _Luckenhaft_**

 _So glad to see you back in the reviews! I hope you'll check out the sister fics that I have going for this AU when you get a chance =)_

 **Danganfanboy101**

 _Hey major kudos to such a diverse set of pairings!_

 **ToonGuy**

 _I wanted the divisive character to have at least one moment of redemption in this story. To make at least a few people think well shit maybe he wasn't all bad._

 **TJenkins006**

 _Shuichi's anger is over 9000!_

 **Trygve11**

 _Wow that mention of that show really takes me back haha._

 **televisedRevolt**

 _I had to fix the poll so that it would show on my profile. I believe it should be visible now! Sorry about that xD_

 **Emissary**

 _I figured a lot of people would be taking a deep sigh of relief from the resolution of that arc._

 **KeyOfVoid**

 _Oh NO! You spoiled everything xD_

 **DanganMachin**

 _Just starting you say? ;) What makes you think that?_

 **UltimateGaymer**

 _Now would I do something as devious as setup for something in the future like that? :D The answer is yes. Yes I would._

 **Jeptwin**

 _Well I think I can spice things up for you! *GRINS*_

 **Monokenny and Benji**

 _I'm so glad that someone got that reference!_

 **NomadChild**

 _Well I just hope you'll stick with me on this crazy ride haha._

 **Solrac XD**

 _I think you're missing a pretty big point here. Not every trial is suppose to be nail biting. I mean in retrospective Oogami's wasn't really either in canon. Sometimes the story is just more important then me leading you guys on. Which is why I didn't have this trial last multiple chapters. Also no I'm not going to revive everyone. Nothing I've done has been done without purpose. Just give it a chance and I think you'll see it was worth it._

 **AegisImmortal18**

 _Yeah I thought it was important to have Izuru be more than a simple brief cameo._

 **Dani**

 _Haha well in the Omake it was Ouma._

 **God Emperor Of GAR-halla**

 _Well constructive criticism is usually something that can be taken and applied. Since I'm already 100+ chapters in, it's kind of a null point haha. Though I hear what you're saying. Though I think if you look at most killing games that feature 16 characters they probably clock in 40-50 chapters. Considering I've been juggling 3 times that amount, it could be even more xD I could have killed a ton of people off left and right just for the sake of reaching the end faster, but I think that would have been a greater disservice. Anyways you'll be pleased to note that there are only 9 more chapters. I do want to wrap this up. For one so I can say that I finally finished a fic and so that I can move onto my other projects._

 **AwakeningFates**

 _I think that's the real gut-wrenching part of deaths in Danganronpa. Some feel like they had reached the end of their arc. Though a lot feel as if there stories were cut short and it invokes that sense of tragedy. Also I'm glad you noticed that little bit with Mikan. I wondered if anyone would pay much attention to that._

 **YumiStar**

 _For some reason I imagined you being in a stadium with a giant Styrofoam hand that says Shuichi. And yes there are the two sister fics that are in progress and other things that will be unveiled later on._

 **MudkipOfDespair**

 _See when I decided to start doing stuff in Towa City I was worried. However this side story felt like something that from time to time could add more weight to the main story. It was at that point that I really decided that I wanted to turn this single fic into something much larger._

 **HoppsHungerfan**

 _It's pretty simple actually. Nagito was bleeding out from the stomach wound he'd received from Kaede. Wanting to prevent her from being the blackened he took his own life by stabbing himself in the chest. So that his attack would be the fatal blow. In the Killing Game that's what really matters._

 **Francis456**

I decided that I would use this chapter to essentially wrap up this Towa City side story. That way I can use the last chapters to center on the final arcs of the killing game.

 **Cinderfall201**

 _God I'd be such a troll after all this time, if I revealed the Mastermind to be JOHN CENA. Then just ended it like that. That would be so beary cruel of me. *Taps chin thoughtfully*_

 **The Kobold Necromancer**

 _I wanted to give Komaeda one truly redeeming moment. I also wanted to tease what for me is still one of the most gut wrenching points of this franchise. I was left broken after V3's first trial. I had to force myself to solider on if I'm being honest._

 **Izaya Orihara**

 _I've found the OMAKE are surprisingly therapeutic for the readers haha. I'll continue them till the end =)_

 **Invisible Prince**

 _Foreshadowing you say? Perhaps..._

 **Ronin Warriors Fanatic**

Actually he did. If you go back he was one of the ones executed during the chapter Massacre.

 **Forbidden Dreamscape**

 _I was saying to another reviewer that I feel like the Omake are good therapeutic ways for people to deal with the lost characters! xD_

 **SootyThunder**

 _Yeah I thought it was pretty straightforward myself. However I stand by the fact that sometimes the story is more important then making each trial a puzzler._

 **doomqwer**

 _Hehe indeed. The final countdown has begun. 9 Chapters remain._

 **Natsukumo1000**

 _I thought it was a surprisingly good way of ending his character as his obsession with hope and his affection came to be one in the same._

 **pokemonsuperallstarfan**

 _I can't remember who it was, but someone had requested that Saihara punch someone. When I was planning this arc out I realized I finally had the chance! XD_


	105. Chapter 105: Lull

**Chapter 105: Lull**

 **10:31 A.M Day Forty-Three**

 **First Floor**

 **Cafeteria**

"Hard to believe this entire place use to be full." Momota said with a sad smile as propped his hand against his chin.

Akane eyed the astronaut a moment, before picking at her teeth. "No kidding, just thinking about it pisses me off. As much as I want to pummel the bear, it wouldn't do shit. I just end up like everyone else who's dead." she mused as a frown settled on her face.

Kaito forced a weak smile. "Hey it's not all bad though right? I mean despite everything and everyone we've lost we have to be getting close to the end. There has to be some end to this nightmare."

Akane offered a toothy grin at the comment, as she cracked her knuckles. "No fucking doubt about it. One we find the asshole behind this, Fuyuhiko and I are gonna take turns rearranging their face."

"Heh I could probably get behind that too to be honest." Kaito said as he rubbed his head, before glancing around the otherwise empty cafeteria. "I'm surprised you're not with my sister and Nanami. I thought you were about to become part of Hajime's square." he glowered slightly.

The Gymnast snorted as she leaned against her hand, before eying the purple haired boy. "Don't get me wrong I love the shit out of those three, but I'm too selfish to share. I'm not about to fight another chick for attention." She said before letting out a long yawn. "Besides I don't know what the hell to do about this other side of Hinata. If I'm being honest, this shit scares me."

"Believe me I know how you feel. I just want to help my friends and family too, but I don't know what to do. Kaede hasn't left her room since last night and Shuichi has insisted on being there with her. I feel like deadweight at the moment. Heck I don't even know what do with free time anymore." the boy said before shaking his head slightly.

The buxom brunette slowly rose to her feet. "Screw all of this moping around. Come on Space Man." The girl grinned as he hoisted him up, before grabbing at his arm.

"Eh what do you have in mind Akane?" The boy asked with a surprised expression.

"Let's rot our brains in the arcade. Heh Chiaki will be proud of us." The girl grinned wildly as she effortlessly pulled the boy with her.

Kaito let out a nervous laugh. "I don't have a choice do I?"

"No freaking way and believe me when I say I'm faster than you." She smirked.

"Heh the Arcade it is then!" Momota chuckled as he was dragged out of the room.

* * *

 **12:26 P.M Day Forty-Three**

 **Second Floor**

 **Library**

Izuru slowly peered up from the stack of books surrounding him, before he eyed Kazuichi who stood sever feet a way with a sheepish expression. "What do you want?" he asked in an emotionless manner.

The Ultimate Mechanic offered a nervous chuckle. "W-Well you see, I was thinking maybe one good smack over your head would bring Hinata back."

"W-Wait a second! That was your plan?!" Mikan stammered as she emerged from behind a bookshelf with Nanami.

Soda scratched at his cheek. "Well I mean the scary version came out when he was knocked out right? I thought maybe the same would happen if we took things into our own hands." He said before patting a wrench that was sticking out of his jacket.

Chiaki huffed as she shot the boy a disapproving look. "Do you know how crazy that sounds? What happens if you were to really hurt him?"

The red eyed boy gazed between the trio. "I wouldn't advise violence against me. I think you'd find that it's a pointless endeavor."

"Yeah pointless to you bud, but you still have our pal held hostage. So cough him up already!" Kazuichi said as he jabbed a finger towards the boy, before shrinking back a few steps at the boy's gaze bore into him. "Or not. You know it's just a suggestion ya know?" He laughed nervously.

"Please Kamakura. You said Hinata would return, please give him back to us." Mikan said as she laced her hands together.

"I see no benefit to relinquishing control to him at this juncture. I possesses superior strength, speed, reflexes, and intellect for starters. Leaving Hajime in charge would be reckless. He can't even fully utilize my abilities." The boy said coldly. "I find this entire game boring, but I am far better suited to survive in it."

The Ultimate Gamer pursed her lips together. "It's not just about those skills though. You're just cold about everything, we need hope right now. That's something you don't understand."

"Something I don't understand you say? Interesting. I'm not sure whether I find hope or despair more intriguing. Should I decide your claim is right, perhaps you'll see Hinata again. However I will make no such promise at the moment." Izuru said as he rose to his feet, before silently stalking towards the doorway.

"You sure you don't want me to take a swing at his head? Just a little love tap?" Soda asked, before earning a huff from Mikan who plucked the wrench out of his uniform.

"Absolutely not. Whether it's Izuru or Hinata, I won't let you hurt him." The Nurse said with a defiant expression.

* * *

 **2:43 P.M Day Forty-Three**

 **First Floor**

 **Dormitories**

"Shuichi. What time is it?" Kaede asked softly as she slowly turned over in her bed.

Her eyes were red from a mixture of sleep and crying, her long blonde hair was messy and fell wildly around her face and back.

"It's almost three in evening." The Detective said quietly, before he reached out and very gently brushed some hair out of her face. "You still haven't fell asleep have you?"

The Pianist numbly shook her head. "I just keep seeing Nagito lying there on the floor. It doesn't matter what the bear says, it's my fault he's gone. I know he did horrible things, but deep down I think he had a good heart. I took everything from him." she said as her lower lip trembled.

"Kae you weren't yourself, the real you would never do something like that. The only person here to blame is the Mastermind. They've become so desperate that they've started playing fast and loose with the rules." Saihara said as he snaked his arms around her waist, before gently squeezing her. "You cared about him too didn't you?"

The blonde blinked back a few tears as her shoulders trembled. "I-I may have had feelings, but I swear that doesn't change how I feel about you Shuichi. I would never." she was cut off as the boy gently melded his mouth against hers, before offering her a sympathetic smile. "It's alright. You don't have to say anything I understand, just please don't punish yourself over this. You were the victim as much as Komaeda."

"But I was the one holding the knife, why couldn't I be stronger? If I had been tougher maybe he'd still be here." The blonde said as she pressed her face against the boy's chest. "Shuichi. I'm so tired. I just want to go home."

The dark haired boy gently stroked her back, as he rested his chin against her head. "I promise you we'll get there soon. Just stay with me Kaede."

"I'm not going anywhere." The girl murmured as she clutched the boy tightly.

* * *

 **4:54 P.M Day Forty-Three**

 **Fourth Floor**

 **VR Room**

"Well the hell is this place? This shit looks like something straight out of a Sci-Fi movie." The Gangster said as he stared around at the dozens of human sized pods and the various computers that littered the room.

"Komaeda and I had actually already broken in here before, the bear wasn't too happy about it." Kokichi grinned as he laced his hands behind his head.

Celestia rolled her eyes. "And of course you didn't utter a word to the rest of us. Why doesn't the surprise me?"

"Oh you're going to lecture me about keeping secrets? That's kind of ironic." The petite boy said with a devious smile.

"Give it a fucking rest. Let's figure out what this shit does." Fuyuhiko said tersely.

"Holy shit. This some sort of crazy VR. I didn't even think tech like this even existed." Miu said with an excited expression as she studied one of the pods.

"VR?" Celestia questioned as she arched a slender brow.

"Virtual Reality. The technology has existed for a while, but like Miu said not like this. This tech isn't just about appearances, it looks like it quite literally hard wires to a subject's brain. Anyone using this would struggle to tell the difference between reality and fiction. It looks like these pods even have bio-metric scanners."

"How bout a damn translation for those of us who don't consider themselves geniuses?" Fuyuhiko said as he crossed his arms.

"These pods are equipped with our biological make up." Miu said, before shaking her head. "Basically they can read your fucking DNA and upload you into a virtual world."

"Hm this sounds like a far more advanced version of VR that is present in games. I imagine if our brains are wired to these things, it would serve to increase our immersion." Celestia said as she tapped her chin thoughtfully.

Ouma's eyes narrowed slightly. "We should probably be on edge. I doubt this room was unlocked just for us to view."

"Can't believe I'm agreeing with him, but he's probably right. That fucking bear doesn't do anything without a reason." The Gangster said with an annoyed expression.

"Heh maybe so, but that doesn't mean I can enjoy seeing how it all works. Come on Fuji!" Miu grinned wildly as she grabbed the boy by the collar, before dragging him towards one of the computers.

"W-Wait Miu. What's the rush?" The boy stammered slightly.

"Well at least they'll stay amused. I noted that the Data Processing Room and the Headmaster's office is still sealed up tight." Celestia said as she crossed her arms.

"Heh well you know that could change at any moment." Ouma said a wry grin spread across his lips.

* * *

 **7:08 P.M Day Forty-Three**

 **Second Floor**

 **Pool Area**

"H-How am I doing?!" Kotoko asked as she paddled forward across the surface of the water, a small float was secured around her waist.

Asahina offered an encouraging smile as she gently grasped the girl's hands, as she led her across the length of the pool. "You're doing great Kotoko. Soon you won't even need the float anymore."

The pink haired girl offered an infectious smile. "Really?"

"Really!" Aoi laughed as she continued to guide the younger girl around. "Just remember what I'm showing you and you'll be set."

"Kay!" The Lil Drama chirped as she kicked her legs, splashing as she was guided forward. "Thank you for showing me. Especially since you're all preggers now!"

"Asahina is quite a teacher don't you think?" Kirumi asked as she eyed the heir who was lounging in a nearby chair reading a book.

Byakuya slowly pried his gaze away from the page, before starring at the pair in the pool. "So long as it pertains to something physical the airhead seems capable enough I suppose."

The maid sighed softly as she lightly swatted his arm. "I'd be mad at you for that comment, but I think that was your attempt at a compliment."

"Compliments mean more when their not given easily." The Heir chuckled faintly, before shutting his book. "Kirumi we only have to survive two more motives. Two more motives and we can bring this charade to an end."

Kirumi who lay in the lounge chair next to him leaned over, as she rested her head on his shoulder. "Byakuya there's something I wanted to ask of you. In case I don't make it."

"Nonsense there is no reason to discuss that, because you're not going anywhere." The blonde said with an annoyed expression.

"You can't be sure of that. We can't be sure of anything with this game. Please just hear me out. If I don't survive, I want you to protect Kotoko. She's been through so much already. I know she's not Hiyoko or Sonia, but I love that little girl. Please keep her safe?" Kirumi asked as she gently squeezed the boy's arm.

The Heir's brow furrowed. "That won't be necessary though, because you'll be here."

"None of us know that. Nothing about this game has been predictable. Please Togami I'm begging you, I have so very little left that's precious to me." The Maid said as a rare look of vulnerability shown on the girl's face.

The blonde stared over at the pink haired girl for a long moment, before frowning slightly. "You want me to look after the imp? Very well but under a single condition."

"Condition?" Kirumi breathed as she stared at the boy with uncertainty.

"When you survive this nightmare, you will agree to my proposal." The Heir said as he adjusted his glasses.

"Your proposal?" The silver haired girl questioned with a surprised expression.

A chuckle escaped Togami. "If I truly must rebuild my family from the ground up, I can't do so alone. It will require children and furthermore a bride that I'm fond of. There are very few people in this world that I am fond of, you are on a short list Kirumi." he said as reached out and grasped one of her hands. "So do we have an accord?"

"Y-You're proposing like this?!" Kirumi asked as her voice wavered as heat rushed to her face.

"No of course not. A Togami would never have such an important moment squandered like this. I just want your word that you'll say yes, when I do ask the question." The blonde offered her a smile as he raised her hand to his lips.

Kirumi felt herself in a daze as she numbly nodded her head, though words didn't seem to flow from her lips.

"Should I take that as a yes then?" Byakuya chuckled slightly at her demeanor.

"Y-Yes." The girl finally managed as she slowly stood up, before fanning herself a moment. "If you'll excuse me, I think I need a few moments."

"Take all the time you need. When it comes to you, I can be patient." The blonde offered a thin smile, as he watched her walk off in a daze.

* * *

 **8:32 P.M Day Forty-Three**

 **First Floor**

 **Nurse's Office**

Ryoko's bloodshot eyes swept over the medicine cabinet.

She was losing her mind.

It almost felt as if she was suffering from a multiple personality disorder.

Of course at this point she had a good guess as to what it was, or in this case whom it was.

She hadn't slept the previous night as dark thoughts and emotions had began to float around in her head.

She was beginning to become unhinged.

Deep down she realize it was her other self that was beginning to manifest. Clearly despite her efforts, it was becoming a losing fight.

Ryoko gripped at her head as a vivid series of images assaulted her brain. Matsuda's violent death.

No but that wasn't right. He was still alive right? He seemed worse for wear but he was alive.

She shook her head once more to banish the sight of countless students simultaneously committing suicide. The sight of them leaping to their deaths, nearly caused her to puke.

Another more vivid scene. One of a dark purple haired man. He appeared to be in his late thirties, his eyes were so familiar and striking. He seemed so horrified of her? He was gagged and thrashing violently.

The amnesia shook her head vigorously, as she tried to banish those images.

She just wanted to sleep. To go to sleep and not wake up. She'd never have to see someone else maimed or killed. If she did it right, all she'd have to do is lay down and fall asleep.

The idea while dark was oddly comforting.

Maybe instead of waiting to be brutalized by one of the other students, one of her other friends. She could just go to sleep and die peacefully. Would Kazuichi be able to move on after losing another person he cared about? Could she do that to him?

Her lips twisted in a weak smile. She could keep everyone else safe for a bit longer. Including the Ultimate Mechanic.

She was just the weird amnesiac. They'd all be able to move to the Fifth Floor.

She didn't even understand her own talent. She was certain that someone as gifted as Kiri would be more than capable of helping the others go the distance. She unscrewed the top of a bottle, before dumping a copious amount of pills into her palm. The dose it should do the trick.

The red head stared at her hand a moment, as she began to lift her palm she felt a sharp sting as her hand was swatted away. The pills were sent flying every which way.

Ootonashi's eyes widened as she raised her gaze to see Kyoko standing directly in front of her. She'd never heard the door open. Her attention had been elsewhere.

Ryoko was caught off-guard by how angry the lavender haired girl looked. "What precisely do you think you were doing?!" Kyoko asked. Her tone wasn't it's usual neutral emotionless manner. No she was clearly furious.

The amnesiac dropped the bottle causing it to clatter to the floor. "I just want it to end. I keep seeing Junko's memories, I don't know how much longer I can keep fighting her. Just this once I want to forget it all. To get rid of all the horrible images in my head." her voice cracked.

Kirigiri clenched her gloved fists as she suddenly placed her hands on either of Ryoko's shoulders. "This isn't the solution. For one if it doesn't kill you, you'll be in excruciating pain. However that's not the real issue, you don't get to check out early. I won't let you."

"Let me? It's my life. Maybe I don't want to wait till someone brutally murders me, or till I end up snapping and kill someone myself. I don't want to be that person. I keep seeing enough wretched things in my head. Besides if I die it means you all move one step closer. Maybe you can find an answer, a way out of this nightmare." she said as she lowered her head.

"That's not an option Ryoko. I know Komaeda and Oogami made a choice to protect us with their own lives, but did you forget? If you take your own life now, it will be for nothing. It won't even count as a case anymore. Your life is worth more than that." The Lavender haired girl said as her expression softened slightly.

The red head lowered her head. "I-I forgot about the bear's change of rules. Why are you trying so hard Kiri? I've never seen you so intense before."

"You're one of the few people who understand how I feel. Perhaps one of the few that doesn't think I'm a freak, because I can stomach things most people can't. I know how it feels to lose so much of your identity. Ryoko..I...I consider you a friend." Kirigiri offered quietly. "Please stay with me."

The amnesiac weakly worked her jaw. "I'm too tired to argue. Though I haven't been able to sleep since yesterday. Every time I close my eyes I see another one of Junko's memories. Every death she causes just makes me feel so damn hopeless." she breathed sharply.

Kyoko lowered her hands as she stiffly curled her arms around the other girl. "I haven't slept well since we got here either. You should stay with me tonight. I'm not the best company, but you can say whatever it is that's on your mind. Just please don't do this. Don't do this to Soda either, he thinks the world of you."

Ryoko felt herself go limp, as she leaned against the Detective. "You win Kiri. Just don't hate me if I hog the entire bed."

Kiri allowed for the faintest of smiles. "I think I can handle that."

A faint chuckle came from the red head. "What were you doing in here anyways?"

"I just heard someone shuffling around in here and saw the lights. My gut told me to investigate. " Kyoko offered quietly.

"Your instincts are usually right." Ryoko mused lightly.

"For that I'm very thankful." The Ultimate Detective responded quietly. "Come on let's get out of here. I'll clean up this mess tomorrow."

* * *

 **9:55 P.M Day Forty-Three**

 **First Floor**

 **Gym**

"Faster Naegi!" Mukuro said as she jabbed at the boy, who barely raised his arms in time to block her.

He grimaced as the force of her blow sent him sliding back several feet. "Kuro has anyone told you that you hit like a truck?" The boy said as he felt his arms going numb.

The dark haired girl advanced on him mercilessly. "It's not all about strength, but rather technique. You need to stay focused!" The girl said as she lunged forward as she aimed her knee for his stomach.

Makoto tried to step backwards, however he lost his footing as he slipped. His arms flailing as his fingers managed to hook the back of her leg, causing both of them to crumple to the ground in a heap. "Sorry. I just sort of panicked."

"Dummy what are you apologizing for! You're suppose to be fighting me." The Soldier said as she tried to keep a stern expression on her face as she now hovered over the collapsed boy.

The Ultimate Luck offered her a weak smile. "But that's just it, I don't want to fight you. I don't really want to fight anyone."

Ikusuba's expression softened slightly as she leaned closer, before cradling his face in her hands. "Naegels I know you don't want to hurt anyone. I'm not trying to hurt you either, I just want you to be tough enough to protect yourself. For you to be able to protect Hina."

The boy tilted his face slightly as he kissed one of her hands. "You've been so intense all day, what's eating at you? You know you can talk to me."

Mukuro straddled his lap as she leaned down and rested her forehead against his. "I keep thinking of something Naegi. If something happens to me, I want you to be able to look after yourself and the others."

"Nothing is going to happen. We're going to get out of this place." Naegi said as he gritted his teeth.

"I want to believe that too Nagels, but with what happened to Maizono sometimes the worst case scenario happens. Even if I do survive this, I doubt the people outside these walls will be as forgiving as you and Hina have been. At best they'll want to see me jailed, but most likely executed. I can't exactly fault them for that, it's what I deserve." The Soldier said as her violet pools stared into his hazel eyes.

"You'll never be able to make up for all those horrible things if you give up, if you surrender. Together with the others we'll figure something out. Kuro I've already lost Sayaka, I can't lose you or Hina. I just can't." he said as his voice became hoarse as tears filled his eyes.

The dark hared soldier gingerly wrapped her arms around the boy. "Shh it's okay Naegels. I'm sorry I said all of that. I doesn't mean that I don't believe it, but I'm a fighter. I won't give up so easily." she said as she slowly sat up as she pooled the boy along with her. Her arms still embracing him tightly. "I love you Naegi, you're the first person who ever smiled at me. From that moment on, I never stood a chance against you."

A throaty chuckle escaped the boy. "I'd catch another spear for you anytime Kuro. I love you too." he breathed earning a mild glare from the girl.

"That's not funny." The girl deadpanned.

"Sorry I couldn't resist." Naegi smiled faintly as he embraced the soldier tightly. "I'll try harder tomorrow. I promise."

"Well despite your form sucking you've got some pretty incredible stamina, we'll figure something out." The soldier said as she endearingly flicked his nose, before the speakers in the room churned to life.

 ***DING DONG***

 **"Ugh after all the excitement recently, watching you kiddos trying to act normal is BORING. This is a school wide announcement. All of you are to report to the VR Room tomorrow morning at 8 sharp! Pupupu and don't any of you dare be late! Sleep sweet kiddos, who knows how much longer you have left in this world." Monokuma cackled wildly, before the broadcast abruptly shut off.**

"Sometimes I swear he times that on purpose." Makoto sighed.

"Whatever it is Nagels, we'll handle it together. Now let's go find Donuts. I'm sure she's waiting for us." Mukuro mused as she rose to her feet, before extending her hand.

"I know better than to let either of you down." Naegi smiled fondly as the took her hand, before rising to his feet.

Yet another challenge lay on the horizon.

The battle of hope and despair was far from over, though the climax now lay on the horizon.

* * *

 **21 Survivors Remain**

* * *

 ***OMAKE* The Post Game Show**

"I'd like to welcome all of you out there to another segment of the Post Game Show." Komaeda said as he raised a microphone to his mouth, before grinning.

The white haired boy was wearing sweater vest, and his long hair was swept back neatly into a ponytail.

"I have to thank all of you out there for your encouragement and support. Never in my wildest dreams did I expect to be hosting this show, but I'm not alone this evening. If you'll all give a warm welcome to the man of my dreams, the one, the only, Kokichi Ouma!" Nagito said as he held out his hand.

An loud applause followed as Ouma appeared from backstage.

The purple haired boy wore a simple grey hoodie, and had his hood pulled down over his head.

He offered a shy smile as he carried a microphone with him. "I-I still can't believe you talked me into this Gito." The boy stammered slightly.

"Hey it's gonna be alright. There's no reason to be shy about a live show, I'm right here with you." Komaeda said as he leaned down and melded his mouth against the other boy's cheek, before slowly lacing a hand with Ouma's.

Kokichi's face flushed a deep crimson tint, as he awkwardly raised his microphone. "S-So obviously I'm a little different then what you see on the show. I guess I'm more like my sister." he stammered.

"And I wouldn't want you any differently." Nagito mused with a tender expression, as leaned against the shorter boy. "Ouma not only are you special to me, but your appearance marks a rare moment on this show. You're the first living cast member to show up here. How does that make you feel?"

Ouma fidgeted with his mic a moment as he averted his gaze. "Nervous. Everyone on A New Hope has been so understanding, but I really struggle around big crowds. I don't think would be able to manage, but everyone on the show feels like a big family. I just want people to know that I'm not as mischievous as you see me on the show."

Nagito smiled warmly. "Yeah it took you a little while to open up, but the cast and crew appreciate you doing this tonight. Even if it's outside your comfort zone."

"W-Well like you said I'm not alone. You're here with me." The petite boy murmured into his microphone, as his face again flushed in embarrassment.

Komaeda laughed. "I certainly am. I know our director wants me to follow a certain script, but I have other plans this evening. This week marks our one year anniversary, and I have a very important question for you Ouma." Nagito said as he turned slightly to fully face the shorter boy, before slowly he collapsed to a single knee.

The white haired boy produced a small jewelry box, before opening it slowly. "Kokichi Ouma, will you marry me?"

The purple haired boy nearly passed out as the blood rushed to his face. Tears filled his eyes as he began to slowly nod his head, before sniffling as he choked out a weak response. "Y-Yes of course I will. Everyone is going to think I'm so pathetic." he said in a strained voice as Nagito took his hand into his, before sliding a beautiful ring onto the other boy's finger.

Komaeda slowly rose to his feet as he lifted the other boy's chin. "Shh no one is gonna to say anything like that. If they do I'll be right here from now on." He said as he bent down more his lips met Ouma's.

Several seconds passed before a roar of applause filled the studio.

Finally Nagito pulled his lips away from Ouma, before gently embracing the smaller boy. "To those of you watching out there, I apologize for not covering the episode like usual. Catch us next week, and as usual vote for your next hosts. We're accepting hosts from this show and any of the spin offs. Until then." He paused as he stared down at Kokichi with a small smirk.

"This has been the Post Game Show." The pair said together, before the feed cut to black.

* * *

 ***AN* 8 Chapters Remain. A New Poll for the Post Game Show has been added. Vote for your favorite pair!**

 **Jeptwin**

 _Well either term aptly applies in this situation xD_

 **YumiStar**

 _I always enjoy your responses! I can imagine you yelling at a TV screen._

 **doomqwer**

 _Yeah I wanted to show Kyosuke going from bad to WORSE throughout this story._

 **Luckenhaft**

 _Yup literally A New Despair turned out to be a troll session courtesy of Ouma. Which in a weird way isn't surprising haha._

 **Monokenny and Benji**

 _Well I obviously knew the 9000 reference. The other sounds quite familiar._

 **Natsukumo1000**

 _Well I'm going to allow for submissions when that times comes. I think it just showed me how much interest was present._

 **ThePLOThand**

 _I have to give it to you, I don't know how you do it. Putting together so much music like this? You're a legend!_

 **link9753**

 _Honestly I was so inspired by how much interest was present for SYOC's in this AU that I decided to lay the groundwork. It's going to be a while, but I will notify you all when I'm ready to set up for another SYOC._

 **NomadChild**

 _Haha well I'm glad I could keep you around for the ride xD_

 **PantaPanta**

 _Yes. In fact every hostage not shown should be considered dead._

 **HoppsHungerfan**

 _I laughed so hard while I read your song! I guess that shows how twisted I am in the head Lol._

 **Solrac XD**

 _Yeah I'd thought I'd have some similar incidents play out with a twist._

 **Fee5H**

 _Indeed there may even be a place for a certain Parental Figure ;)_

 **Forbidden Dreamscape**

 _Yeah I felt like it was time to focus back on the main story for the rest of the fic. I want to build the momentum as we charge towards the ending._

 **Vhab**

 _Honestly I have some second thoughts from time to time myself in regards to that. I typically don't write harems, but I've made my bed so I'll lie in it and try to do my best with it._

 **Danganfanboy101**

 _Oh my god I love that idea!_

 **s0ul**

 _Forget about it? How could I forget about something that is so important. ;)_

 **GuestDS**

 _Oh you're fine! I definitely understood what you were saying and I think all of this will be addressed =)_

 **Guest**

 _Haha I know right? I wish I could keep it going indefinitely. However all good things have to come to an end. However an ending is only the start for a different story._

 **NomadChild**

 _*Hides my pitchfork* What a coincidence! *Whistles innocently*_

 **ToonGuy**

 _Beta's hostages had included:_

 _Keebo-Professor/ Celestia- Grand Bois/Kokichi- DICE TEAM/Shuichi- Uncle_

 **MechaCat**

 _Thanks! I do wish I had a proper Beta, but I do the best I can! haha_

 **pokemonsuperallstarfan**

 _We'll see Kyosuke again. That much I can guarantee._

 **Wintersmith23**

 _I know how the story will end however I'm still debating on whether the continuation will pick up in A New Hope's epilogue or as a separate fic unto itself. I'll make a decision fairly soon._

 **Francis456**

 _Yeah I thought it was a good idea to tie up loose ends with the Towa Arc. Our hostages/future foundation members have taken a serious hit. It also allowed me to foreshadow a few things as this side story wrapped up. Now I can focus on our survivors till the end arrives._


	106. Chapter 106: School Days: Act One

**Chapter 106: School Days: Act One**

 **8:02 A.M Day Forty-Four**

 **Fourth Floor**

 **VR Room**

 **"Welcome boys and girls! I bet you're really excited to see what I have in store for you."** Monokuma giggled as he snickered into his paw.

"Eh excited certainly isn't the word I'd use." Soda muttered as he rubbed the back of his neck.

Togami scowled at the dual toned bear. "What purpose does this room serve?"

The bear grinned as he folded his paws. _ **"Always straight to the point aren't we Richie Rich? Well fortunately for you I don't mind that one bit. Your second to last motive is in this room."** _He said as he gestured at the dozens of pods that lined the room.

"Then I take it our motive is in regards to Virtual Reality?" Fujisaki asked hesitantly.

"Wait how the heck is something like that a motive?" Kaito asked with a confused expression.

 _ **"Oh you'll see very soon kiddo. Now if each of you will choose a pod we can get this show on the road!"** _Monokuma snickered.

"You've yet to explain yourself. I take it you're waiting for us to follow your instructions, before you tell us what this is all about?" Kyoko asked as her eyes narrowed.

 _ **"You got it toots! And no moaning and groaning. Failure to participate will be considered breaking school rules, and I'll have to punish anyone who does that."**_ Monokuma grinned.

"Jackass is basically strong arming us. What fucking choice do we have?" Fuyuhiko growled as he stalked towards one of the pods.

"Unfortunately it seems a choice is out of our hands for the moment." Celestia said with a slight frown as she approached an adjacent pod.

"Fuck it. Let's just get this shit over with." Miu spat as she embraced Chihiro tightly. "You be careful okay? I've come too far to fucking lose you now Fuji."

The petite programmer offered her a warm smile as he hugged her, as he pressed his head against her chest. "I could say the same to you. Don't do anything reckless." He said as leaned up and gingerly kissed the blonde.

"Whatever happens in this thing, we stay together." Naegi said as he looked between Asahina and Ikusuba.

"We're so close to reaching this end of all of this, no way are we gonna mess up now." Aoi said with a cheerful expression.

The Soldier eyed the pods warily. "Just keep your eyes peeled. We have no idea what's going to happen in there. That goes double for you sis." She said as she eyed the red head worriedly.

A weak smile pulled at the amnesiac's face. "If I feel myself slipping or anything weird happens, I promise I'll let you know. We should just focus on playing this game smart."

Chiaki who stood a few feet away offered a nervous smile. "Well at least games are my specialty." she mused as she rested her head against Mikan's shoulder.

"I'll just be thankful when all of this is over." Mikan murmured quietly as she eyed Hinata who stood off to himself with an indifferent look.

"Well let's get this crap over with. I'm getting really sick of these damn motives." Akane grumbled as she stalked off towards an empty pod.

"I really don't want to do this big sis." Kotoko whined as she tugged at Kirumi's uniform.

The Ultimate Maid offered a sympathetic smile, as she gingerly ruffled the girl's hair. "It's okay Ko. I won't let anything bad happen."

"Well I wouldn't make lofty promises mom. We have no idea what we're getting into." Kokichi mused as he laced his hands behind his head. "At least it's exciting though." he chuckled as he walked off towards one of the many machines.

Izuru scowled ever so slightly his gaze boring into Monokuma. "I see you've thought this through. At least you're not a complete fool." He said dryly, before he wordlessly approached one of the remaining pods.

 _ **"Yuk Yuk Yuk. I might be a little off in the head these days, but this bear is no fool. Now how bout we get this show on the road?"** _Monokuma asked with a wide grin.

Shuichi pulled the pianist into a tight embrace. "Kae I'll see you on the other side alright? Just stay with me." he said quietly.

A weak smile pulled at the blonde's lips. "Thank you for always be there Sai. We're gonna make it through this." she whispered as he hugged him fiercely, before brushing her mouth against his. "I love you." she offered tenderly.

"I love you too." he responded simply as squeezed her hand briefly, before slowly pulling away.

 _ **"Ugh! Enough of all these fluffy moments. Show some hustle before I lose my patience!"** _Monokuma grumbled.

After a few more moments each of the students found themselves sitting inside the pods. A few seconds elapsed, before Monokuma pressed a button.

A few seconds passed as suddenly everyone's vision began to fade.

They could only make out Monokuma's voice as their sense of consciousness drifted.

 _ **"Welcome to the Neo World Program. It was initially built for rehabilitation, but I have something else in mind. This tech has been altered some. This software will replicate real life, so much so that your brains will struggle to remember it's not real. The longer you spend inside this world, the harder it will be for you to distinguish between what's real and what's an illusion. The only way to return to the real world, is for one of you to kill one of your fellow survivors. After seventy-two hours have passed your mind will no longer be able to distinguish reality anymore. This will be your new existence. Let the game begin."**_ Monokuma cackles could be heard for several more seconds before each of the students were met with a bright light, before they found themselves awakening in a whole new world.

* * *

 **8:45 A.M Day ?**

 **First Floor**

 **Classroom 1-A**

"Ugh." Ouma groaned as he slowly lifted his head up off his desk, before starring down at his own hand.

 _'How did I get here? I don't remember falling asleep.'_ he mused before shaking his head moment. _'Wait that room, those machines, this must be the virtual world.'_ the boy mused as he slowly eyed his surroundings.

Kokichi's eyes widened in surprise, as he found himself seated in the back of a classroom.

He'd seen this classroom before, but never in such a pristine state and certainly not without iron plates covering the windows.

He stared for a long moment in wonder at the blue skies. It was the first time he'd seen daylight in ages. No that wasn't right, this wasn't real.

"Holy shit!" A voice next to him exclaimed. "Maki?!"

Ouma gaze snapped up as he watched at Kaito jumped to his feet and ran headlong towards a nearby desk.

There the Ultimate Assassin sat with a slightly surprised expression. However she wasn't the only surprise Kokichi's was met with. Every single student of the 79th Class was present and accounted for and they all seemed to be very much alive.

"Mr. Momota please save your personal life for after school hours. I know you all don't have to be here, but since you are here I expect to be shown respect." An elderly man said as he adjusted his glasses.

The Astronaut ignored the teacher's request, and threw his arms around the girl's neck. "Maki is it really you?" He asked in a shaky breath.

A rare blush appeared on the girl's face as she huffed slightly. "Jeez stop making such a scene Momota. We'll talk after class."

"Y-Yeah. Of course." The boy laughed as a warm smile flitted to his face as he numbly made his way back to his seat.

"Atua be praised, what a beautiful display!" Angie chimed as she clasped her hands together.

"Well following traditional customs, it is almost Valentines Day. It's only natural that romance would be in the air." Korekiyo mused. The boy was no longer wearing his typical uniform and instead was wearing a school uniform, his mask was nowhere to be seen and his expression seemed less manic.

"Oh yes! The Professor programmed with information of such occasions! I'd very much like to learn more about them." The Robot chimed in.

A deep chuckle escaped the Entomologist who sat behind Keebo. "Gonta is excited too. It's a chance for Gonta to work on becoming a true gentleman."

"Good I'm glad some of you degenerates are working on improving yourselves. If I catch any unacceptable behavior in the hallways, I'll show you the strength of Neo Akido." Tenko said as her brow furrowed deeply.

"Just take it easy Chabashira. You don't need to start trouble with the upperclassmen just because they're getting a little touchy." Ryoma muttered in a low voice as he folded his arms across his leather jacket as he leaned back in his seat.

"Yeah I think Naegi is still recovering from that last incident. So let's just take easy right?" Rantaro suggested with soothing smile as drummed his fingers along his desk. "Sir have you given some thought to Kaede's proposal?"

The elderly man sighed as his shoulders slumped slightly. "Yes I've received blessing from the school board to approve a party for Valentine's Day. Let's just keep it tasteful everyone, I trust you can see to this Miss Shirogane?"

The blue haired girl nodded her head empathetically, before awkwardly adjusting her glasses. "Y-Yes of course sir. I'd be more than happy to help. I'm not sure if I'll be attending myself, but I'd be more than happy to help with outfits."

The Ultimate Inventor rubbed her eyes a moment, before glancing around the room. "The fuck is this shit? I've gotta be losing my damn mind."

"Miss Iruma if I have to tell you again to refrain from such language, you'll be making a trip to the Principal's office." The Teacher said, before clearing his throat. "Now let us continue our lesson." he said before slowly turning his back to the class.

"This feels so real, I can hear the birds chirping outside. Everyone seems so real." Kirumi mused quietly, before she felt a small elbow press against her.

"Nyeh you feeling okay? You look kind of pale." Himiko said, before adjusting her hat ever so slightly.

 _'I could feel that. She touched me. I know this isn't real but her voice is spot on. I can even smell the shampoo she's wearing. What kind of simulation is this?'_ Kirumi thought to herself, before shaking her head as she forced a smile. "N-No I'm alright, just a strange sense of Deja Vu." she said deciding it was wiser to play along.

Kaede felt her mouth hanging open as she stared around the entire class a moment, before she felt a hand gently touch her shoulder.

"Kae are you alright? Is that really you or is this just another part of this simulation?" Saihara asked in a hushed voice.

The Pianist offered a relieved smile. "Oh thank goodness. I never imagined of all the places, we'd be here. It all feels so real Sai."

The Ultimate Detective nodded his head somberly. "I think that's the danger of this place. The longer we remain here, the more we'll begin to accept this as our reality. We have to remember this isn't real or we may never leave."

Kokichi eyed Kaito with a worried expression, before folding his arms. _'Idiot you can just believe all of this. He's just so desperate right now. I wouldn't be surprised if he wasn't the only one.'_

* * *

 **8:54 A.M Day ?**

 **Third Floor**

 **Classroom 3-B**

"SONIA!" Kazuichi exclaimed as he offered a toothy smile as tears filled his eyes. "It's really you." The boy sniffed as he stared over at the Princess.

The blonde blinked a moment, before offering the mechanic a warm smile. "Indeed it is Souda, was there ever any doubt?" She asked as she tilted her head to the side slightly.

"Hmph it seems that something dark has addled his mind. Perhaps it would explain his sudden reaction." Gundham chuckled from a few seats as he folded his arms.

Hyoko snickered as she offered a mischievous look. "Well that dummy is always acting weird, how could you possibly tell a difference?"

"Saionji please be nice." Mahiru lightly chastised as she cleaned the lens of her camera. "I'm sure he has a good reason for getting so worked up."

"I-Is this really happening?" Mikan stammered to herself as she glanced around the room with a confused expression.

Nanami leaned forward. "Miki just remember none of this is real. I know it seems like it is, but this is all in our heads."

"Coach?" Akane asked as she promptly tackled the burly boy, before hugging him fiercely. "You son of a bitch! It's so good to see you!" Owari yelled.

"BAHAHAH! I see your spirit is in fine form today! I'll make sure our training regiment is especially tough." Nekomaru laughed as he patted her back.

Hajime stared at his own hands a moment, before glancing around the room. "What's going on? How did I get here?"

Suddenly he felt someone grasp at his sleeve.

"Hinata is that actually you?" Fuyuhiko asked as he stared around the room suspiciously.

"Yeah you wanna tell me where the hell we are? This can't be real can it?" The boy said in a hushed whisper.

"No. This is another motive. Your other half was in control, but this is a damn simulation. None of this shit is real." The Gangster scowled.

"Fuyuhiko are you well?" Pekoyama asked from the desk next to him as she quirked a single brow.

The Ultimate Gangster fought a lump in his throat, before shaking his head. "I'm fine Peko." He lied through his teeth, as he continued to glance around the room.

Mikan and Chiaki slowly rose out of their seats, before approaching the pair. "Hajime are you alright? Is it actually you in there?" Mikan asked as her lower lip trembled.

"Yeah it's me right now." The boy said as he offered a weak smile. "Seems like we're really in over our heads. Where is everyone else?" he asked quietly.

Chiaki shook her head. "They must be in different classes. That's all I can imagine right now. For now let's just play along, and when we get a chance we'll see about the others."

"Whatcha whispering about?! Ibuki is all curious now!" The Musician exclaimed as she suddenly leaned her head forward.

Hanamura giggled as he rubbed his hands together. "Well if anyone is planning any ménage a trois, please feel free to invite yours truly. I can certainly spice things up."

The Ultimate Imposter looked up from his stack of papers, before adjusting his tie. "Can you please keep your perversion to a dull roar Teruteru? I have an important animation I need to finish."

Chiaki blinked slightly. "Twogami isn't that you?"

"Twogami? I'm hurt the Class Representative would forget me. I'm Ryota Mitarai, the Ultimate Animator." The heavy set boy said in a defensive manner.

"Oh that must be who he's imper-" Mikan would silence as Hinata gingerly placed his hand over her mouth. "Forgive us Ryota, we stayed up last night studying and it's starting to show."

"That's wonderful to hear! I tried to study as well, however my backpack was struck by lightning. All of my stuff was destroyed." Nagito sighed as he ran a hand through messy hair.

Several of the other students abruptly began to move their desks a few feet away from the other boy.

Hajime stared at the boy was stupefied expression. _'They all seem so real. Though it can't be, what happened up until now was real.'_

Suddenly the door opened as Yukizome walked in with a sheepish expression.

"Sorry Kiddos. I know I'm running a teensy bit late this morning." The young woman laughed as she rubbed the back of her neck.

"Miss Yukizome?" Chiaki asked a sense of recognition dawned on her as she stared at the woman. _'I-I remember her. She was always so kind to us, she looked after us for a long time.'_

"Hey what's the worried look for Nanami? I'm sure you had everything under control." The woman laughed, before offering a small wink. "Now if you'll all take your seat, we can get homeroom out of the way."

* * *

 **9:01 A.M Day ?**

 **Second Floor**

 **Classroom 2-A**

"So where the heck is our teacher at?" Leon asked as he scratched at his ear.

"I bet she was kidnapped by ninjas!" Hifumi exclaimed as he peered up from his sketchpad.

"T-Tch yeah as if. What a stupid idea don't you think Togami?" Fukawa asked nervously as she peered over at the heir.

Byakuya was silent a moment as he if he was stuck in a stupor. "Impossible." he muttered as he stood up, before stalking towards the door.

"Yo what crawled up his butt? He's even more cagey than normal." Hagakure laughed as he rested his feet on his desk.

The Ultimate Biker had his hands behind his head. "You're the freaking one with a crystal you tell us." He grumbled, before tilting his head slightly to look at Fujisaki. "What's eating you little dude?"

Chihiro held back a sob as he managed a weak smile. "Heh it's nothing Owada, I'm just glad to see you."

Asahina found herself lost in thought, as her hand gingerly traced down her flat stomach. 'This isn't right. I-I can't feel them, I'm so use to feeling them.' She thought before she heard someone clearing their throat.

"Everything alright Hina?" A deep voice asked.

Tears flitted to the swimmer's eyes as she lifted her chin to see Sakura only a few feet away. "S-Sakura?" she whimpered.

"Hey what's wrong Hina?! Did someone hurt you? Just tell me their name and I'll make them pay." The girl said with a stern expression as she walked over, before towering over the smaller girl.

"No it's nothing like that. I-I just missed you." she said with a tearful smile. She reached out wrapped her arms, as far as she could around the other girl's torso.

"Heh well I don't like that my absence brings you to tears, but I'm glad that's all it is." Oogami said with a faint smile.

"This is so weird." Naegi said quietly as his gaze flitted around the room.

"Oh you alright silly boy? You look like you saw a ghost." Sayaka said as she playfully ruffled his hair.

Makoto swallowed painfully as he turned to Sayaka leaning next to him with a sweet smile. "Maizono?"

"Of course who did you expect?" The blue haired girl asked before playfully sticking out her tongue. "Are we all on for valentine's day? I thought all of us could go out for Karaoke or catch a movie."

The boy sniffed slightly, before meekly nodding his head. "I-I'd really like that. I can't tell you how much I'd love to do that."

"To say this is disconcerting would be an understatement." Celestia mused as her gaze flitted across the room. "I suppose Byakuya couldn't stand it. So much for blending in."

"Like what does it matter? This is all fake anyway right?" A voice asked a few seats back.

Kyoko and Mukuro found themselves starring worriedly at the a girl with strawberry blonde hair.

The girl was familiar and yet different at the same time.

"Junko?" Mukuro questioned in a worried voice.

"Uh like no. I already said I'm not letting her come back. No fucking way am I'm giving her a chance to screw something up." The blonde said as she tousled her hair.

"Your demeanor. It's changed." Kyoko said warily as she stared at the other girl. "Maybe all of this is just making you revert. We have to get out of here." she said the last part under her breath.

"Uh I'm not sure I understand what you're saying. Junko is always like this. A little bit haughty, and typically ignores protocol. Though she seems like her normal self to me." Ishimaru spoke up as he straightened his collar.

Mukuro slowly rose to her feet. "Enough of this. We have to get out of here." she said as she began to look around at the others.

"You'll be going no where. At least not till homeroom is concluded." A man said as he strode into the room along with Byakuya.

"Togami if you and everyone else will take their seat we can get this over with." Kizakura said with a bored expression as he leaned against the podium.

* * *

 **9:35 A.M Day ?**

 **Hope's Peak Elementary School**

 **Classroom 1-C**

Kotoko stared out of the window at the Hope's Peak Building that lay in the distance. _'Could everyone else be over there? Of course I'd be stuck here. With everyone who betrayed me. Bunch of traitors'_ she huffed as she folded her arms.

"Utsugi are you going to spend all recess starring outside?" A voice said as a mechanic noise could be heard.

The petite girl turned to see Monaca wheeling towards her.

"I don't see why that's any of your business." The pink haired girl frowned with a haughty expression.

The green haired girl offered a sad smile. "Have I done something to upset you Kotoko? You seem unusually hostile today."

"You all were suppose to be my best friends! And you turned your backs on me. It was suppose to be us versus the mean adults, but you only cared about yourselves." The girl exclaimed as she balled up her small fists.

"Kotoko I don't know what you're talking about. I would never do anything to hurt you. We're all friends here." Monaca said as she pressed a hand against her chest, before extending her other hand. "Don't you want to play with us?"

The Little drama's lip quivered a moment, before she shook her head definiantly. "My real big sisters won't betray me. I won't let you or anyone else hurt me again." she said as she turned, before stalking towards the door.

"Wait where are you going? You'll get in trouble!" The green haired girl called out.

"None of this is real. None of this is real." The little girl chanted repeatedly as she bolted down the hallway and towards the exit.

* * *

 **11:17 A.M Day ?**

 **Fifth Floor**

 **?**

The Ultimate Supreme Leader's lips pulled into a devious grin as he heard a click.

He wordlessly pushed the now unlocked door open, before stepping into the room.

Ouma's smile flitted away as a look of shock flitted to his face. "This is the answer I've been looking for." The boy said as he stared around the laboratory. "You. You're the one behind all of this aren't you?!" The boy exclaimed as he saw a man seated in front of a computer. "I have means of getting information through D.I.C.E. We're just your lab rats aren't we father?"

Slowly the seated man turned in his chair, before adjusting his glasses. "Oh dear I see you still have penchant for breaking and entering son. You really should respect privacy more." The purple haired man said as he slowly rose to his feet, before adjusting his lab coat.

Kokichi eyed the man darkly. "You don't get to talk like we're familiar. You weren't around for any of us. You were nothing more than a fucking sperm donor."

"Now that's simply not true Kokichi. You're just too young to realize the importance of my work." The man said before he snapped his fingers. "I'm this close to being able to create life from nothing. Not just through cloning, but to truly creative new life. To be able to create new talent. A man of science has to put work beyond everything else."

The short boy advanced on the man. "Well you did fine job of that. Do you realize the shithole I grew up in? Do you realize what Mikan your daughter suffered? Kaito is the only one who even came close to having a normal fucking life."

"You see these negatives experiences in the wrong light. These challenging moments have pushed all of you to new heights. Hope cannot flourish without strife. I gave you all natural advantages with my genes, from there your lives have molded you into the Ultimates you are today. I do take pride in that." The man said with a wry smile.

"Tch you were never in our lives to begin with. Even now, this isn't real. You aren't real. I'm a master of lies, and it will take more then this fake reality to trick me." Ouma said with a scowl as he began to turn towards the door only to stop as he stared at a single tank. "What is that? Is that a real person?" he asked as he could barely make out a shape in the midst of the viscous liquid.

"This is classified information." Jibo said his voice turning stern as he quickly moved in front of the boy's view. "Son you're not suppose to be in here. If you continue this course, there will be consequences."

"Don't call me that." Ouma snapped as he continued towards the door.

* * *

 **21 Survivors Remain**

* * *

 ***OMAKE* THE POST GAME SHOW**

"Wowza! Talking about a blast from the past. Oh goodness I'm suppose to be reading this teleprompter aren't I?" Monokuma asked nervously, before wiping at his paw against his head.

A chuckle escaped the boy who sat on a stool next to him. "Relax Kuma you're doing just fine. You're our mascot after all, so I'm not sure you could do anything wrong in their eyes." The brown haired boy laughed as he raised a microphone to his mouth. "Welcome everyone to The Post Game Show My name is Makoto Naegi and my friend here is Monokuma! I'd like to thank you all for voting so hard. We're still shooting the last few episodes, but I'm so honored to be able to take an evening for all of you watching."

"Oh yes! Thank you so much for watching. Without all of you I'd probably be in a Chuck Cheese style restaurant till my circuits fried." Monokuma said as he bowed his head several times in quick succession. "Uh where should we begin this evening Naegi?" The bear asked as he stared at the boy who's hair was slicked back.

"Well before we get into the episode, I think we should spill a few cast secrets." Naegi said with a confident smile as he stared into the camera. "Oh here's a fun one for everyone watching. Aoi and I actually went to the same school together. I was actually into sports and more precisely the swimming team. Aoi on the other hand is a certified genius and is a marine biologist. She's actually really shy and has to wear glasses and contacts while on set. When I was cast for this part my character was suppose to be involved with solely Kyoko. However Aoi and I married straight out of high school and I convinced the director to change direction a little bit. It made some of those more intimate scenes so much easier." Naegi chuckled.

"Boy a lot of the fanbase was iffy about that first, but chemistry shows on set." Monokuma said before laughing slightly. "So how did it feel being reunited with everyone in this unorthodox way?"

Makoto laughed as he adjusted his suitjacket. "Honestly it was a blast. We're already planning a cast party soon, but it was great to have all of us back together. I don't know where Scorpio pulled this idea, but all of us were so excited about this. It gave us a chance to be back on screen with people we hadn't worked with in ages."

The Dual toned bear nodded his head enthusiastically. "Oh I agree. It's like having our family back together again. It's cool too because even after this arc we hav-"

Monokuma was silenced as Naegi quickly covered the bear's mouth. "Haha mind your words Kuma. We can't be spoiling anything."

The bear blushed slightly as the boy pulled his hand away. "This is the reason why I'm the last one to receive a script. I'm horrible about keeping secrets."

Makoto playfully patted the bear on the back. "Hey don't be so hard on yourself pal. You're not the only cast member who does that. Here's another little nugget for everyone out there. The real Mikan is a motor mouth and we have to hand her a script right before we start shooting. I'm pretty sure if we didn't the entire plot would have already leaked."

"Hehe well maybe we should call it an evening? Before I ruin the ending." Monokuma suggested.

Naegi grinned wildly as he threw his arm around the bear's neck. "Great idea. Let's stop while we're ahead. While we both still have jobs. Thank you all for tuning in tonight, as always vote in the polls for who you want to see here next week. Stay tuned for the continuation of School Days! Until then this has been... The Post game Show!" The pair said in unison, before the feed suddenly cut off.

* * *

 ***AN***

 **Guest**

 _My top 5 out of the entire series? or from each game? Well I'll do both for fun!_

 _Top 5 Overall in no order: Junko, Shuichi, Fuyuhiko, Mikan, & Miu _

_Top 5 from Danganronpa 1: Naegi,Kyoko,Celestia, Asahina,Junko_

Top 5 from Danganronpa 2: Hinata,Mikan,Nanami,Fuyuhiko, Nagito

Top 5 from Danganronpa V3: Shuichi,Kaede, Miu,Kirumi, & Kokichi

 **DanganMachin**

 _Ooooh already making predictions? Stay tuned to find out the results! ;)_

 **Luckenhaft**

 _I loved you mentioning the reference of Miu and the VR Room. If she only knew she was done in my toilet paper. xD_

 **Guest**

 _Now would I do something like that? :D_

 **SaveUsLogan**

 _Hah that would be a shitty way to die...Sorry I couldn't resist :P_

 **Emissary**

 _Well I'm glad you enjoyed it. I've never written any kind of Yaoi so it was new territory for me._

 **GuestDS**

 _Yeah I've been trying to acknowledge that good actions or not, she has major crimes to answer for._

 **ToonGuy**

 _I'm curious to see how everyone will react to seeing all of the characters back in some sense in this arc. I hope it sort of hits people in the feels._

 **Francis456**

 _Haha you really are set on Juzo being left hanging with that guilt aren't you? I've noticed you mention it before haha. Hey it's a good idea. I can't fault you for that =)_

 **Guest**

In a weird way this motive is a challenge for everyone. For them to face their past or be consumed by it.

 **mumbomination**

 _That is true. She is raising some MAJOR flags._

 **ThePLOThand**

 _Yeah in retrospect I realized those two scenes were fairly close with one another, but oh well! Haha I don't think this will go exactly like the last one xD_

 **Trygve11**

 _Look at you scheming and dissecting everything hehe._

 **Izaya Orihara 101101**

 _Haha well as you've probably noticed, I tend to invert personalities with the Post Game Show. It's kind of fun to turn things on their head. Yes I'll probably do a cast wrap party for the penultimate episode as a treat to you guys._

 **link9753**

 _Well one of the things I've tried to do is have each ship progressing at different rate. You've got some that are very intimate already. Then a few like Fuyuhiko/Celestia and Kaede/Shuichi that haven't made that jump yet. Then you have Togami and Kirumi who are little bit more reserved and I try to have it show with their connection developing slowly across this fic._

 **DarthMaine**

 _Here come the feels! =D_

 **Forbidden Dreamscape**

 _Oh I just have to be more creative in finding ways to have people slaughter one another mwhehehe._

 **Guest**

 _Lol well considering it was the first time I've ever done a Yaoi scene, I thought it was pretty harmless. Hey if it's not your thing that's cool. I'm a heterosexual man myself, but I'm trying to broaden my horizons by writing things I've never tried before._

 **YumiStar**

 _Because Byakuya would break if he was nice for more than a few seconds at a time xD Also I'm glad you enjoyed it. I want to write content that appeals to everyone's tastes._

 **ShinyOshawottKing1**

 _Seven chapters remain till the big finale._

 **pokemonsuperallstarfan**

 _It's almost surreal that we're getting so close to the ending. It's hard to believe that this fic has come so far in a little less than 9 months._

 **Jeptwin**

 _Never underestimate what I can do to cause despair my friend! =)_

 **Natsukumo1000**

 _I think I'm gonna focus on a nostalgia trip for extra despair =)_

 **Ronin Warriors Fanatic**

 _Well let's just say I have it all mapped out already. I think it'll be rewarding once it reaches it's conclusion! =)_

 **Cinderfall201**

 _Hey well you're not entirely wrong about that._

 **doomqwer**

 _Well I don't shy away from dark, but I thought it was pretty appropriate to have Ryoko be stopped by Kyoko. Especially after what happened to Ryoma._


	107. Chapter 107: School Days: Act Two

**Chapter 107: School Days: Act Two**

 **11:31 A.M Day ?**

 **Fourth Floor**

 **Principal's Office**

"Father?" Kyoko asked as her voice cracked slightly, as she stepped into the small office.

Of course she knew this wasn't real, however even her logical mind faltered momentarily.

Regardless of what the truth was, she couldn't recall the last time she seen him in person.

"Oh Kyoko I didn't expect to see you this early. I thought you'd have your hands full with the tour." The man mused as he laced his hands together.

"Tour?" The lavender haired girl questioned quietly.

A low chuckle escaped the man. "Yes the tour for the future freshmen classes. It's important they feel welcomed here, many of them were flown halfway around the world. The Steering Committee wants Hope's Peak to broaden our horizons. So we've really opened the door for more foreign students with these new classes."

Kiri was quiet a moment as she eyed a nearby calendar, before her eyes widened slightly. _'February 2018. This simulation seems to be some sort of dream scenario. I'd wager the day here is the same as the day in the real world. So this tour must have been the Class 80 that was mentioned in the Records Room. This would have been their fate if not for what happened.'_

"Kyoko should I have someone take a look at you? Perhaps Tsumiki could make sure you're well?" The man suggested.

The Detective took a short breath, before shaking her head. "That won't be necessary. I just didn't sleep well last night, my brain is having to play catch up. Where exactly should I go for this father?"

The man shook his head slightly, before rising to his feet. "They should be arriving by bus shortly. Just make sure you and the others make them feel welcome as they explore the campus."

"Leave it to me." The girl said quietly, before pausing a moment. "Father?"

"Yes?" the man questioned as he raised a single brow.

"I love you." The girl said quietly, before she turned and wordlessly strode towards the door.

Leaving a slightly confused looking man in her wake.

* * *

 **11:50 A.M Day ?**

 **First Floor**

 **Dining Hall**

"So it seems like this world is one not entirely unlike our own. Though it appears in this world things continued on without incident." Hinata mused as he raised a hand to his chin.

"Heh glad to see you're back in the driver's seat Hajime." Kaito said before smiling slightly. "This place is great. This is what we would have had if things had gone to shit."

"Things are far better. It's so nice to see so many of our friends again. To see them alive and well." Mikan mused with a weak smile.

"Not to rain on anyone's damn parade, but this shit isn't real. Everything we're seeing is just make believe. The bear is just trying to fuck with us." Fuyuhiko said as tapped his temple.

"I-I don't know if I really mind though. I mean if the world really has gone to shit, and this is just a fairy tale. Is that really so bad?" Soda asked as he hung his head.

"Like Kazu makes a good point." Ryoko said with a wry grin as she studied her nails. "What's the point of getting out if we're left with nothing?"

Mukuro took a steadying breath as she stared worriedly at her sister. Her demeanor and appearance was nothing short of horrifying at the moment. "But we're not left with nothing. It's true we've all lost a lot, but embracing this fantasy? No matter how real it feels, it's still just an illusion."

"Yeah maybe you're freaking right, but shit it's a nice damn illusion." Akane chuckled lightly. "I've been able to see people I care about, to taste fresh air again. All of that feels so real."

"There in lies the trap. Due to both trauma and our senses we're going to become more and more accustomed to this place. Eventually we'll stop caring entirely, then we may not even remember it isn't real." Celestia said before shaking her head.

"Celestia is right. We're being lured in because of everything that's happened so far. We can't let this place wear us down." Saihara said as his brow burrowed.

"It sort of feels too late for that doesn't it?" Naegi asked with a pained smile as he gestured around them. "All of our friends. Everyone is still here. Back in the real world, there are only a fraction of us left. Guys I just don't know if all this struggle is worth it."

Asahina blinked as she stared at the boy in confusion. "Koto you can't talk like that. I can't help but feel happy and depressed seeing people like Sakura. Though I know there is still a future outside this. I don't want to give that up. Not even for this beautiful lie."

"Damn fucking straight! How else am I going to have a bunch of Fuji babies? I'm not into cybersex!" Miu exclaimed as she folded her arms defiantly.

"M-Miu I know what you're saying, but do you have to be so blunt about it?" Chihiro stammered as he noticed the rest of the room starring at their long table.

"Ugh. I really don't want to think about gross stuff like that." Ouma said with a disgruntled expression. "We should play along for now. For all we know the AI might treat us like a bacteria if we stand out too much."

"Woah I didn't even think about that Ouma. What would happen if we tried to ignore this world?" Nanami mused with a thoughtful expression.

"I don't know if I want to find out." Kaede admitted as her gaze swept across the familiar faces in the distance. "We should try to blend for now." she said before trailing off.

Kirumi's lips pulled into a fine line. "I'm finding all of this difficult to wrap my head around. Seeing both Sonia and Hiyoko has been difficult." she took a steading breath. "Though it begs the question of where Kotoko is. I intend to find her."

"Just please exercise caution. All of you must remember this is not real. Do not let yourselves indulge too much. We will meet at the Courtyard at Three." Byakuya said as a bell suddenly chimed in the distance.

"What is that?" Mikan asked with a slightly confused expression.

Kyoko shook her head. "It's nothing to worry about. This world is suppose to be parallel to our own. The next class of Ultimates are suppose to tour the school today."

"Excellent. That amount of people should provide a nice distraction to go unnoticed." Togami mused as he slowly rose to his feet. "Shall we then?"

* * *

 **12:08 P.M Day ?**

 **First Floor**

 **Theater**

"To be or not to be. That is the question." A boy with glossy black hair exclaimed, as his reddish pink gaze flitted around the entire room.

"Kakeru must you always be so damn dramatic?" A short boy asked with annoyed expression.

The Ultimate Playwright offered a wry smile at the other boy. "Rene have you forgotten that it's a part of who I am? Though I suppose that was a bit much." he chuckled before eying a pale skinned beauty several feet away.

"Miss you're from Class 78 right? Have you ever considered acting? You have the perfect image for it." Kakeru mused.

Celestia offered a slightly bemused expression. "While that is kind of you to say, I'd much prefer to reserve my acting for when I'm gambling."

"Ah yes I've read all about you. I believe some refer to you as the Queen of Lies and a master of deception." The Ultimate Event Coordinator mused as he jotted a few notes down into his planner.

"If you'll forgive me I'm trying to take proper notes of everyone we meet." Hikaru explained.

Kiyotaka offered a pleased smile, before adjust his collar. "I can certainly respect a man who appreciates organization." He chuckled, before his gaze flitted around the room a moment.

"If you'll all follow me, we'll continue by going backstage." The Hall Monitor said as he gestured towards a door in the distance.

* * *

 **12:14 P.M Day ?**

 **First Floor**

 **Infirmary**

"Do you remember what you promised?" Ryoko asked as she pulled her sister into the infirmary, before her voice fell to a whisper. "You promised me Mukie."

The Ultimate Soldier tensed as she bit the inside of her cheek. "I agreed but only if it was the only option. Maybe you can both coexist? Maybe who you are now will temper Junko's insanity."

"You don't even believe that." The blonde said as her eyes narrowed. "You still can't bring yourself to hurt her, to hurt me. Even after everything she's done. How can you be so pathetic?" Ryoko asked as her voice had become sharp.

"Junk-" Mukuro caught herself as her voice seized up. "You're my little sister. You always will be."

Ryoko rolled her eyes. "Then when the world continues to burn you can just tell everyone that."

Ikusuba clenched her fists. "What you're asking it's no-" she was cut off as the door to the infirmary slowly opened.

"A-And this is the infirmary." Mikan's voice could be heard along with footsteps following behind her.

"WOAH! Everything is so shiny!" A girl with platinum blonde hair and Albino skin remarked.

"I know what you mean is far more advanced then what I'm use to seeing. They certainly aren't hurting for mon-" Another blonde girl with two hair buns trailed off. Her gaze was locked on Mukuro.

"Captain is that you?" The buxom blonde asked, as an excited smile spread across her face.

Ikusuba stared dumbfounded as the girl approached. "Bailey? You're part of this new class? You're a long way from home."

"Y-Yes I'm here as the Ultimate Veterinarian, as a part of 80-A." She said as she saluted the much taller girl.

Mukuro couldn't help but smile endearingly as she flicked the girl's nose. "At ease we're not in Fenrir anymore."

"Fenrir? Why does that name sound familiar?" Misuzu asked as she stopped next to the other blonde. She radiated a sense of warmth as she rocked back and forth on her feet.

Ryoko folded her arms as she gazed between the pair. "The most famous Mercenary Group on the planet. Just about everyone has heard of them."

"Oh well then that explains it. Ali you've been holding out on me haven't you?" The Mortician asked as she playfully elbowed the shorter girl.

"N-No I just don't like talking about it." The blonde murmured.

"Well it wasn't all sunshine and freaking rainbows." Mukuro mused as she gazed at the pair. _'This is so weird. Logically I know this isn't real, and yet I keep finding myself slipping. Someone has definitely done their homework to plan all of this.'_

Ryoko cleared her throat. "Well if you'll excuse us, we've got places to go." She said as she grabbed at the soldier's arm.

"Right. It was nice seeing you again Bailey." Mukuro said as she was lead out of the room.

"Huh well they were in a hurry." Misuzu said as her bright pink gaze followed the pair out of the room.

Mikan laughed nervously. "Well it's been a very long day. Does anyone have any questions?"

Alice smiled faintly. "Well I was wondering if there a place where animals were kept on campus? I understood there is an Ultimate Breeder. I was hoping to meet him."

"His name is Gundham Tanaka, and you'll have to take a rain check. His club is in session already." A voice said as Komaeda walked into the room, before making a beeline towards Mikan.

"N-Nagito are you well?" The girl asked nervously as the boy without warning leaned in, and pressed his lips against her cheek.

Komaeda offered a small grin. "I'm feeling great right now. I've only gotten a couple of scrapes today. Listen I know you're busy right now, but I just wanted to make sure we're still on for this evening?"

"This evening?" Mikan squeaked as her face was now a crimson tint.

"Yeah I mean I know you've been wanting me to meet your grandparents. Having Ouma and Momota there will make it easier don't you think?" Nagito chuckled.

"W-Wait why would Ouma be there?" Mikan stammered.

"Well I mean why wouldn't both of your brothers be there?" Komaeda chuckled at her expression.

* * *

 **12:25 P.M Day ?**

 **Second Floor**

 **Museum**

"Listen up brats. If any of you so much as touch something in here, I'll break your hands." Juzo said with a stern expression, before folding his arms. "You might be future Ultimate's, but I assure you the things in here are worth more than you."

"He's a real peach isn't he?" Hayate grinned as he palmed a sapphire up his sleeve effortlessly. "Seriously though. Who brings a thief let alone the Ultimate Thief to a museum?"

"Heh let's just say it isn't the first terrible mistake they've made." Kokichi said as he laced his hands behind his head. His mirth seemed to fade though as they passed the medieval exhibit. He stared at the cruel iron maidens in the distance, before averting his gaze.

"You know I thought about using a toy buzzer on Juzo, but I think he might not appreciate it." The Ultimate Trickster quipped as shoved his hands into his pockets.

"I'd caution doing anything that could provoke him. He has horrible temper, he's even hurt a few reserve course students in the past." The Imposter offered as he glanced back over his shoulder.

"Well so long as we abide by the rules, there should be nothing to fear. Let us simply appreciate the culture." Zalicka said in a sultry tone as she tenderly brushed her digits along both of her snakes. "It is surreal to see such relics of Egypt so far from their place of origin."

The Ultimate Prosecutor fiddled with her blazer a moment, as she stared back over her shoulder suspiciously at the boys. "Don't any of you get any funny ideas or you'll be prosecuted to the full extent of the law. Strawbear will show you no mercy!" She said as she held up hand puppet, who spoke in a sing song voice.

"Break the law and they'll throw the book at you!" The red tint bear exclaimed.

"Cut the fucking chatter and keep moving. I'm not wasting all day on you kids." The Boxer called out as he continued through the Egyptian Exhibit.

"Heh wonder if he's always this grumpy, or if he just woke up on the wrong side of the bed." Hayate whispered under his breath.

Zalicka shook her head. "Honestly I'd rather not find that out today." The Snake Charmer offered as she and the others continued after Juzo.

* * *

 **12:33 P.M Day ?**

 **Third Floor**

 **Physics Lab**

"Fascinating so in the event of an emergency this machine can provide renewable and breathable oxygen?" The Ultimate Scientist asked as he stared up at the large structure.

Byakuya frowned slightly. "Kisaki was it? Believe me when I say that it works. I may not understand the science behind it, but it's not just for show."

"That's incredible! I mean hopefully no one would need it, but still that's really cool." The Circus Performer mused as she laced her arm with Shuhei's.

"It is indeed impressive. Though I do wonder if it has been properly tested. It seems like a potential hazard." The Ultimate Pyrotechnican said as he tapped his chin thoughtfully.

"Shohei stop being so paranoid. I'm sure they've tested all their equipment. This is Hope's Peak we're talking about!" The Ultimate Volcanologist said enthusiastically as she gazed around the laboratory.

"I wouldn't be so certain of that Lia. Hope's Peak or not, people still cut corners regardless of their standing." The Scientist remarked as he tightened his hold on Miyaki's arm.

"Oh that reminds me. Is it true one of the members of Class 77-B was originally a reserve course student?" Miyaki asked as she glanced over at Togami.

 _'This is far more advanced that I had presumed. They seem to possess so much knowledge. I've yet to see a glitch in this simulation.'_ The boy mused as he eyed Miyaki, before finally clearing his throat. "Yes it's true. He is an artificial Ultimate created through science. Now enough prattle, let us continue." The boy said as he wordlessly strode towards the exit.

* * *

 **12:42 P.M Day ?**

 **Fifth Floor**

 **Dojo**

"Nice to meet you. My name is Fukuya Onsuki, I'm the Ultimate Gymnast." The boy said as he held out his hand before offering a smile.

"You're full of shit." Owari deadpanned as she jabbed a thumb at herself. "I'm the Ultimate Gymnast. Besides I can tell you're lying."

Fukuya's smile faded slightly. "What makes you say that? It's not unheard of to have two similar talents in different classes. As I understand there are even two different Ultimate Lucks and Pyrotechnicians."

"Perhaps, but I always go with my gut. You're definitely hiding something." The Brunette said bluntly.

Nekomaru let out a deep laugh, before he threw an arm around her shoulder. "Now now Akane. Don't be so damn rude. You don't want to scare the new kids. Everyone else is feeling pumped." he said before gesturing over at the rest of the group.

Tenko and Sakura stood across from Lee Kamao the Ultimate Kickboxer, and Wei Yan the Ultimate Kenpo Master.

"Gentleman I encourage you to hold nothing back. Because I can say that both Tenko and I will not pull any punches." Oogami said as she shifted her stance.

Tenko chuckled as she popped her knuckles, before sliding into a position next to Sakura. "A chance to wail on a bunch of guys? Count me in. It's only a shame that Himiko isn't it watching right now."

Lee adjusted his beanie as he bounced in place. "Well Wei I hope your blood is pumping. I don't think we're going to get a second chance if we slip up."

The long haired boy offered a sagely nod in response. "It wouldn't be the first time we've fought side by side. In terms of strength I believe we are outmatched. So we have to rely on our wits."

"Yeah I gotcha. Smarter not harder." The Kickboxer said as his eyes narrowed. "Let's show them what we can do."

* * *

 **12:58 P.M Day ?**

 **Outside**

 **Baseball Field  
**

"Fucking shit. That's three home runs in a row!" Owada glowered at Leon. "Hard to believe you never damn practice."

"Heh well even if it isn't my passion, it just comes naturally." Kuwata said with a dismissive shrug.

"Perhaps next time we can play a different game? I think you'd find yourself outmatched on a football field." Ichiro said with a grin as he adjusted his cap.

"BLAH BLAH BLAH. It's always football with you Aiko. Take it from the former Basketball player, that's a real sport." Akiho said as she shoved her hands into her hoodie.

"Basketball? Psh it's too soft. You can't really get pumped up. You hit someone and you're facing a penalty. I hit someone and the crowd goes wild." The Football Player laughed.

"Guys I'm not even the biggest fan of baseball, and I can tell you it's way better than football or basketball. I mean you get the hit the shit out of a ball with a bat." Kuwata laughed.

"Ugh if you three don't stop arguing, I'm going to hit someone myself." Owada muttered.

Fuyuhiko pinched the bridge of his nose as he stood in the dugout. "I'm starting to get a headache. This shit might not be real, but it's still annoying."

"I could kill someone if you'd like?" Pekoyama said as she suddenly appeared beside the boy.

The Gangster tensed at her presence. "No you won't. It wouldn't end well." he muttered lowly.

"Fuyuhiko I was just joking. You've been acting so strange today. You haven't been this distant since we started Hope's Peak." The Swordswoman mused.

The boy rolled his jaw. "Just leave me alone Peko. I need some space." he said as he balled up his fists, before stalking off.

It was all too much.

He knew none of this was real and yet ever so often, he'd find his mind wandering.

If he allowed himself to embrace any of this, he'd lose himself entirely.

* * *

 **1:11 P.M Day ?**

 **Third Floor**

 **Art Room**

"OH?! So you're a voice actor? Heh I've been looking for someone to voice a project I'm working on. Do you think you could help your senpai?" Yamada asked as he stared at orange and blond haired boy.

Ren raised a thumb, before exclaiming loudly. "Believe it!"

Mahiru leaned in before whispering. "So what's up with him? I don't think I've heard him say anything in his normal voice."

The Ultimate Jeweler gazed around the art room curiously, before staring at the photographer. "Oh that's just how Ren is. We think he is really self concious about his own voice. So that's why he only speaks using someone else's voice."

"That's really sad." Nanami said with a weak smile. "Though I guess everyone has their own demons. "Uh does anyone have any questions?" she asked quietly.

The Ultimate Civil Engineer offered a small smile, as she held up a protractor. "I hate to be rude, but do you think the school would let me hold on this ? Several of my bags were lost on my flight from Nigeria. I wanted to submit a plan for a new bridge after orientation, but I need some supplies."

"Oh I think you should be fine. We have no shortage of supplies lying around here." Nanami said with a faint smile. _'I-I sort of wish all of this was real. Everyone seems so much happier. I wonder if things would have happened like this, if it wasn't for Junko Enoshima.'_

* * *

 **1:26 P.M Day ?**

 **First Floor**

 **A.V Room**

"KEEBO! I'm so glad to see you." Miu exclaimed as she squeezed the robot with a vice like grip.

"U-Uh it is nice to see you as well Miss Miu, but are you alright? You seemed distressed." The Robot asked with a confused expression.

"Well this is Iruma we're talking about. She was never right in the head to begin with." Soda grinned slightly earning a dark look from the blonde.

"You got something to say Sharky? I'll beat your ass!" The Inventor huffed.

"Can you be any damn louder?" The Ultimate Hacker groaned as she peered away from the computer she was seated at, before glancing over her shoulder.

"Please don't be upset Giselly. Everyone is just really excited today. I have to say I didn't think I'd ever meet you in person." Fujisaki mused with a wry smile.

Miu immediately slipped closer, as a defensive look appeared on her face. "You know this chick Fuji?"

"Oh well yes. She's made quite a name for herself. Her name is Giselly Lutzen, the Ultimate Hacker. To be honest she's one of the few people able to crack my coding skills." The Programmer admitted.

"Shit that's saying something. Chihiro is something of boss when it comes to that kind of thing." Kazuichi chuckled.

"Yes well we're labeled as Ultimates for a reason. I have to say I'm not impressed with the software. It could use some updating." The girl mused. "I'll have to bring that up to the Principal before my first semester begins."

"Well Mr Kirigiri is usually quite helpful. I'm sure he'll be willing to assist if he thinks it will benefit the school." Keebo said with a light smile.

Fujisaki rubbed at his forehead. _'My memories. Everything is beginning to feel fuzzy. This place is starting to weigh on me.'_

* * *

 **1:49 P.M Day ?**

 **Outside**

 **Shooting Range**

"Harukawa I have to say you're something else." Takagami chuckled as he loosened a shot with a rifle that hit a bullseye some five hundred feet away.

Several feet next to it lay an identical target that had also been hit dead on.

"It's nothing worth fawning over. I'm known as the Ultimate Assassin for the reason. Clearly you've earned your title as well." Maki said as she eyed the Marksman intently. "Let's just leave it at that."

"Very well. I would like to test my skills in the future though." Ringo said as he began to take apart the rifle in his hands.

"So tall dark and purple. Are you seeing anyone?" Natalie asked as she eyed Kaito, with a shameless look of interest in her eyes. "Most Japanese men are pretty short, but they broke the mold with you." she mused as she placed her aviators between the valley of her flight uniform top.

"I wouldn't suggest hitting on him." Saihara said with a low chuckle.

"I didn't ask you shorty. I bet you're use to handling a few G's. Think you could handle more than that?" Natalie said in a suggestive tone as she took a step forward, before prodding at his chest.

"I-I think if I say anything, I'm going to wind up missing tomorrow." Kaito laughed nervously.

"Ah I won't bite. Well not too much anyways." The Pilot smirked impishly.

"I can't say the same. Find your own man, that one is off limits." Maki said defensively as she stared darkly at the other girl.

"Well damn. Can't blame a girl for fucking trying." The brunette mused with brief shrug of her shoulders.

"Hey Saihara, maybe staying here ain't so bad. I mean things here are so normal. Everyone is still here, what if this is our one chance ya know? I mean ignorance is bliss right?" Momota whispered to his friend.

Shuichi shook his head vehemently. "No I can't accept that Kaito. You have to resist. This is all just a beautiful nightmare. "

* * *

 **2:09 P.M Day ?**

 **First Floor**

 **Kitchen**

"And what do you think of my pastries? Are they not scrumptious? Do they not make your mouth water in anticipation?" Hanamura said as his gaze flitted around the group.

"Oh my goodness! These are so yummy. Thank you!" A short red head exclaimed.

She wordlessly ran forward, and hugged the Cook tightly.

A perverse little giggle escaped the short man, as the busty girl crushed herself against him. "Hehe anytime cherie. I live to serve your appetite."

"Well Mallory certainly is friendly. I think she's hugged about every person she's seen so far." Asahina chuckled slightly.

"Believe me when I say the novelty wears off. She's a narcoleptic too. We usually let her sleep when she conks out. We all need the rest as much as her." The Survivalist mused as he ran a hand over his stubble.

"Chuck maybe we should pry our gardener off of him, before he passes out or does something perverted. He seems like the type." Nico said as her eyes narrowed slightly.

"Yeah Yeah. I got it. Alright Mal it's time to let him go. I think he gets the message." Charles said as he strode forward.

"You've been shaking this entire time. Are you alright? It was Asahina right?" Nico asked.

Aoi eyed the silver haired girl, before offering the Ultimate Guesser a forced smile. "Today has been really difficult. I've never felt so many different emotions. Why am I even bothering? You'd wouldn't believe me if I told you."

The other girl stared at her a moment, before tilting her head to the side. "None of this is real is it? Even I'm not real." she said as she stared down at her hands. "Well at least this version of me isn't."

A look of surprise appeared on the swimmer's face. "No one else seems to be able to tell, how did you?"

"Ultimate Guesser remember? Though I really wish I was wrong. Sometimes my talent is a curse." She said as she shook her head.

* * *

 **2:34 P.M Day ?**

 **Fourth Floor**

 **Music Room**

"Ibuki has to wonder, why is Leon's hair wet?" The Musician asked as she stared at the red head curiously.

The baseball player rubbed the back of his neck. "Heh well I was on the baseball field for a while. Figured I need to grab a quick shower first. So who are all these people?"

Sayaka offered a small smile as she gestured at three unfamiliar faces. "Well this is Rei Makoto, the Ultimate Violinist." she said as he gestured at doll faced girl with lustrous black hair and vivid green eyes.

"Pleasure to meet all of you." The girl said with a sweet smile as she bowed at the waist politely.

"It's freaking sweet to so many people here who loved music." A boy mused as he brushed a few dark bangs out of his eyes. "My name is Alex Alvarez, and I'm the Ultimate DJ. No need for big titles though. Alex is just fine to me!" The boy said as he offered a thumbs up and a grin.

"Oh Ibuki remembers Alex! He did a really sick version of one of her songs." Mioda said as she nodded her head enthusiastically.

Maizono laughed at the girl's energy. "Yes he did some work for my group as well, before he really started to take of in Europe. I'm glad you made it here."

Kaede offered a weak smile as she stared around the room. "It really is a small world isn't it?" she said.

"Indeed it is. I've yet to obtain such acclaim, however I do also share a love for music." The final boy said as he bowed his head low.

The white haired teen cleared his throat before continuing. "My name is Anh Nguyễ, and I'm the Ultimate Luteplayer. I do hope we all become fast friends." he said his sapphire blue eyes regarded everyone intently.

"Of course we'll be friends. We all share so much in common. I can't wait for our semester to begin." The Violinist said with a tender expression.

* * *

 **2:51 P.M Day ?**

 **Third Floor**

 **Occult Research Club Room**

 _'Ko where can you be?'_ The Maid mused to herself as her brow furrowed in worry. _'Could she be on a different campus? I have to be careful about losing my focus.'_

"I Gundham Tanaka bid you welcome to the Occult Research Club. I hope that you will consider joining our netherworld of misfits." The hetero-chromatic boy chuckled.

"Misfits you say? Ah that does seem an apt description for who I am." A tall girl offered with a low chuckle. "Ah but where are my manners? My name is Galexialyn Chijimatsu. You can call me the Ultimate Occultist."

"Uhh I don't mean to be an ass, but are you a chick or a dude?" Hagakure asked as he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Hiro! That is quite rude. Please apologize immediately!" Sonia said with a chastising look.

"Kekeke. You'll have to forgive him. He does have a tendency to speak, before thinking." Korekiyo mused, before shaking his head slightly.

Angie smiled brightly as she rested her head against the Clairvoyant's shoulder. "Aww but Hiro doesn't mean anything by it. He's just trying to be honest."

"I could always turn him into a toad if you like?" Himiko offered, before receiving a snort from Tanaka.

"Yumeno please we know that your power is merely in illusion. Please accept my apologies for Hiro's lack of tact." Gundham said as he stared at the occultist.

Xialyn raised a hand, before laughing darkly. "Fear not. I take no offense from the question. As for my answer? Well it matters little to me. I don't care how you wish to define my gender."

A brief silence followed, before a small girl cleared her throat. She hesitantly removed her hood revealing dark pigtails. "Um so what does this club actually do?"

"A splendid question Shiori!" Sonia exclaimed as she clapped her hands together. "Kirumi since you decided to sit in, you can decide if you're interested as well."

"R-right of course." The maid said with a forced smile.

"Well as the name implies we research and conduct anything related the dark arts and magic." Gundham offered.

"Well considering my very talent is in the name of this club, I think I might fit in quite well. Tell me though, are you all actually familiar with real magic?" Chijimatsu asked before arching a single brow.

"Heh well it just seems like a lot of smoke and mirrors to me, but it's fun." Hagakure laughed. "Aside from my fortune telling, I can't say I've see anything I can't explain."

"It's not just smoke and mirrors dummy!" Himiko groused as she pouted slightly.

"Ah I see. So a proper demonstration is required. Little one, would you care to show them?" Xialyn asked as she eyed the witch next to her.

Shiori hesitantly stood up. "Okay. Just watch very closely. Magic isn't to be taken lightly."

* * *

 **3** **:04 P.M Day ?**

 **Outside**

 **Courtyard**

"Were we not clear earlier? The plan as to meet here precisely at three." Togami said with a frustrated expression as he tapped his foot repeatedly.

"It would seem most of us couldn't resist engaging in this make believe world." Celestia said with a thoughtful expression. "Though I can't entirely fault the others. I've found my own mind slipping more than once today. Especially with all the new faces mixed with the old."

"This is exactly what we were warned about." Shuichi said as rubbed at his jawline. "The longer we spend here, the harder it becomes to distinguish fact from fiction."

"Like is this the worst thing though? I mean this is totally better than the shit hole we came from." Ryoko said as she twirled a finger through her blonde hair.

Mukuro's brow furrowed in worry, as she stared at the other girl. "Ryoko you need to focus. You're even starting to sound like Junko. This world is messing with our heads."

"Tch nah you think?" The girl asked with a snarky expression.

"Look not a damn thing has changed. Can't we just kill one of these make believe people? I cant fucking stand seeing Peko again. I want to believe it's her, but I'm not letting that piece of shit bear trick me. I won't be fooled again." The boy hissed as he crossed his arms.

"Unfortunately I don't think that's an option. Monokuma said this simulation would only end when one of the survivors were killed. Hinata how are you holding up?" Chiaki asked with a worried expression.

The boy shook his head. "I feel fine. I was confused at first with all of this, but at least I'm myself for now. Just when I thought the person behind this couldn't do anything worse, they find a way."

"Guys relax. We still have time, so there's no reason to panic. If Monokuma was right we still should have around 65 hours left before we hit the point of no return." Naegi said as he forced a weak smile. "I say we try to keep our cool, and see if there's anything else worth finding in this place."

"Heh well said little brother. If this is like a game, maybe there are some Easter eggs lying around. Maybe there's something we can discover in this word." Nanami suggested.

"Well I'm glad to see some of you aren't zombies yet." Ouma said as he walked up alongside Kyoko.

"I'm not the most emotional person myself, but even I found it hard to speak with my father. Even though I knew it wasn't really him. Most everyone is grieving. They haven't buried what happened to their friends and loved ones. This is their way of coping, but unfortunately they're playing into the bear's hands." The lavender haired girl said as her brow furrowed. "I think we should continue to search the school. This campus seems like a mirror of our own. There very well may be clues hidden in this world."

"Well it certainly better than standing around and waiting for the inevitable. We have a deadline, when three days have expired we will no longer be able to distinguish this place any longer from reality. If there is a way out without murder, we have up until that time. I suggest we get to work." Togami said as his brow furrowed deeply.

* * *

 **21 Survivors Remain**

* * *

 ***OMAKE* THE POST GAME SHOW  
**

"Welcome everyone to tonight's Post Game Show!" Fujisaki said as they did a small twirl on their feet. They wore a white sundress that tapered off around their knees. "Yes believe it or not, I am actually a girl in real life. Isn't that a trip?" The girl laughed, before winking at the camera. She glanced around a moment, before sighing softly.

"Miu? You have to come out. Everyone is expecting us together." The orange haired girl said as she stared at a couch.

Slowly a head peeked out from behind the couch. "D-Do I have to Chi?" The blonde asked hesitantly.

The shorter girl smiled tenderly as she walked over and extended her hand. "Hey it's okay. We're gonna be together, so there's nothing to be afraid about."

"Okay I'll do it." The blonde said meekly as she took the other girl's hand, before being led out into the open.

Iruma's appearance was also vastly different than her TV counterpart. She wore a very old fashioned blue dress that went down below her knees. Her hair was braided down her back. She nervously bit at her lower lip, as she shyly waved with her free hand. "Uh hi."

"See it's no that bad." Chihiro giggled as she squeezed the other girl's hand. "Miu is a trained actress, but ironically is terrified of large crowds. You wouldn't believe how many introverts we have on set. So I have to ask you babe how do you feel about these last couple of episodes?"

The blonde blushed slightly. "Well I really missed everyone who's left the show. It was really fun to have them back along with so many new faces. Though it took me a while to get comfortable on set."

"Yeah I remember. I had to give you a nice massage everyday to work out the tension in your shoulders." Fujisaki laughed at the other girl's embarrassed expression.

"Chi you're not suppose to talk about that." Iruma stuttered as she stared at her feet a moment.

"Why not? I'm not ashamed of it, so why be shy about it?" Chihiro laughed as she leaned up on her toes, before kissing the other girl's cheek. "See that wasn't so bad right?"

Miu's eyes went wide as her face turned a crimson tint, before she suddenly went limp as she fainted.

Fujisaki scrambled to keep her from hitting the ground, as she awkwardly caught the other girl.

"Hehe well that's not how we were planning to wrap up, but uh I've got a girl who needs me. So please tune in next week for the conclusion of this arc. Oh and please keep sending us your votes for your next hosts." Chihiro smiled, before winking at the camera. "This has been the Post Game Show!"

* * *

 ***AN***

 **CanadianOtaku**

 _Well I know a lot of people like the AU fics that center on a non despair world. This was my way of showing a rare glimpse of what COULD have been. I think it adds more despair when you see so many young lives, and realize how much was destroyed as a result of Enoshima._

 **Monokenny and Benji**

 _Hold on. The ride has yet to hit it's climax!_

 **Guest  
**

 _Yeah that's the one BIG drawback of a huge collaboration fic. I always find myself looking at the fic and thinking man I wish I had done more interactions between certain characters. It is a huge challenge when you have so many people in setting._

 **Francis456  
**

 _Instead of making this an obvious threat like some of the other threats, I wanted this to be more seductive and tempting. If they cast aside their reality they can embrace a world that never fell to despair. One where their loved ones are still alive and well._

 **Guest  
**

 _I think I explained that pretty well actually lol._

 **Pokemonallstar  
**

 _Ask and you shall receive. In this way I've been able to tie everything together effectively._

 **Izaya Orihara 101101**

 _Ooooh I really loved your suggestions for the alternate versions. I might have to use some of those! :D_ **  
**

 **ThePLOThand**

 _I'm going to try to avoid relying on increasing the number each time. I've found a way that serves the narrative in Sea of Tranquility. However I don't want to abuse it._

 **Natsukumo1000  
**

 _It's 72 hours not days. If no one killed? Then they would end up stuck in that world. Their minds would embrace their new reality and their physical bodies would wither and die as their consciousness were transferred into the virtual world._

 **SootyThunder  
**

 _That's sort of the point with this motive. It's not as in your face. It's slower and seductive. Why wouldn't some of them want to embrace it? However if they do, they've surrendered their fates._

 **Wintersmith23  
**

 _He might be involved in some manner, but he's not the one behind this game. He does have a role to play though. Oh and I like your dark ideas about the ending!_

 **Danganfanboy101  
**

 _Rarely seen multiple victims? Oo Uh what about the second, Fifth,Sixth, and Eighth trial? xD_

 **YumiStar  
**

 _Haha it was even stranger writing a nice monokuma._

 **Cinderfall201  
**

 _No there is no leaving the game like in V3. Least not in the tradition sense. Their stuck until a murder is committed._

 **PantaPanta  
**

 _GO GO GRAPE CHILD!_

 **Forbidden Dreamscape  
**

 _That's kind of the big point in this arc. The situation is alluring to everyone. Hardly anyone wants to consider killing. Though if they do nothing their fates are sealed. Then it becomes a philosophical question. If their happy does it matter? However if they never leave what becomes of the rest of the world?_

 **Ronin Warriors Fanatic  
**

 _I think some of your questions are being tackled in this very chapter!_

 **Jeptwin  
**

 _Hehe I don't know my friend. You tell me who was in the tank. Consider it an Easter Egg._

 **AwakeningFates**

 _It's actually an amalgamation of things. Though more so it's a what if scenario. A world in which their lives continued without despair. Making it that much more tempting._

 **doomqwer  
**

 _I laughed way too hard imaging this in my head._


	108. Chapter 108: School Days: Act Three

**Chapter 108: School Days: Act Three  
**

 **3:32 P.M Day ?**

 **Outside**

 **Streets**

"Kokichi!" Mikan called out as she jogged to catch up to the boy only to trip over her own feet.

The Ultimate Nurse landed on the sidewalk, with her legs splayed in an awkward fashion. "Oww."

Ouma sighed. "You really are the world's biggest klutz. What are you doing here anyways?" The boy asked as he averted his gaze, before offering a hand to the fallen girl.

Tsumiki stared up at the hand a moment, before taking it.

She bit her lower lip, as she shakily rose to her feet. "Kokichi do you remember anything about your family? I-I don't know if it's true, but the AI in this world said something really strange."

The Supreme Leader's gaze flitted to the girl a moment. "It's true. If it's about us being siblings, we do share the same jackass of a father."

"W-wait you already knew?" The purple haired girl stammered as she stared at him incredulously.

"Yup. I found something in the archive that confirmed it weeks ago. I'm assuming we must have found out before our memories were wiped." The boy said quietly as he looked away.

Mikan stared at him for a long moment. "If you knew, why didn't you say anything? Especially after Kaito and I made the same connection?"

There was a long pause as the boy lowered his chin. "You're both naive idiots. I knew you wouldn't understand why I had to play the bear's game."

"What do you mean by playing his game?" The Nurse asked softly.

Ouma frowned as he laced his hands behind his head. "I've done what I had to, so that we can get closer to end. That's all that matters."

Mikan meekly nodded her head, before she took a step closer before throwing her arms around the smaller boy. "Kokichi you don't have to be so defensive anymore. I want you to be honest with us for a change. Come with me and Momota this evening?"

The boy seemed to waver as he hesitantly returned the gesture. "Where are you both going?"

"To see our grandparents or well how they are in this world." The Nurse said quietly.

"Fine. But I'm going on record by saying this is a bad idea." The boy muttered lowly.

* * *

 **4:58 P.M Day ?  
**

 **Tokyo**

 **Naegi's House**

"My boy is so smooth. I can't even begin to describe how proud of you I am!" A man in his late thirties laughed, as he clapped Makoto on the shoulder.

Komaru laughed. "Dad stop! You're embarrassing all of them."

"Of course it's embarrassing. Honestly a boy openly dating three girls? I can't believe he's so bold about it. Just be respectful with these young ladies." A woman said as she offered Sayaka,Mukuro, and Aoi a warm smile.

The Ultimate Luck laughed, as he sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. "Mom you don't even have to worry about that. I would never do anything to hurt them."

Sayaka giggled. "I don't think you have to worry too much Mr and Mrs Naegi. Makoto has only been a gentleman."

Aoi leaned closer to Mukuro as she whispered. "Kuro what's happening? I know we agreed to blend in, but this isn't right."

The Soldier shook her head as she massaged her forehead. "I-I don't know Hina. This has be how it works. It's like we're wadding through quicksand."

The Swimmer's lips pulled into a fine line as she observed the rest of the group that was still conversing. "It's like Koto is already checked out. We have to get him out of here. We have to snap him out of this."

"Hey what's all the whispering about girls? We're all staying for dinner right?" Makoto asked with a grin as he stared at each of the girls.

"Of course. We wouldn't miss it for the world!" Maizono mused as she laced her hands into her lap.

Mukuro forced an uneasy smile. "Of course. Hey Naegels can Hina and I talk to you for just a second?"

"Why is everything alright?" The boy asked as he slowly stood up.

Asahina nodded her head, as she lied through her teeth. "Yeah of course. Just need to talk to you for just a sec."

The boy nodded his head. "Of course. We'll be back in just a sec. Can't wait to see what's for dinner!" Makoto said, before Asahina and Ikusuba lead him out the front door.

"So what's the big deal guys? I'm sure Saya would have appreciated us including her in this conversation." The boy said as he gazed between the pair.

"Koto you're scaring us. You know this isn't real right? All of this is just a freaky simulation." Aoi said as she shook the boy's shoulders.

"She's right Naegels. You have to fight. No matter how pretty all of this is, it's not real." Mukuro said as she pointed towards the front door. "None of them are real in this world."

"So you guys are staying for supper right? Mom and dad have been wanting to do this for ages." The boy said as if he'd completely missed their previous statements.

"W-What?" Aoi stammered as her eyes widened. "Koto? What's wrong with you? Snap out of it." The girl said as she shook his shoulders even more.

"It's so awesome we finally get to do this. I've been looking forward to this for the longest time." Makoto said with a oblivious smile. "So who wants rice with their meal?"

"It's like he's brainwashed. Hina we have to get out of here." Mukuro said as she grabbed at the girl's arm.

"B-But what about Koto?" Asahina whimpered as she was pulled several feet backwards.

"If we stay with the stepford family much longer, we might end up just like them." Mukuro said as she without warning picked the other girl up, before taking off through the yard.

Naegi waved his hand robotically, as a smile never left his face.

* * *

 **5:21 P.M Day ?  
**

 **Tokyo**

 **Diner**

"I expected more of us to be here than this." Kyoko said with a thoughtful expression as her gaze flitted around the table.

Hajime rested a hand over Nanami's. "This place is intoxicating, it seems like everyone is losing their focus. In some cases I think some of us have already accepted this place."

"I know what you mean. I know it's all wrong, but sometimes I forget it's not real." The Pianist admitted quietly.

Shuichi nodded his head as he rested his head against the blonde's. "I talked to my uncle for the first time in what seems like ages. I know it's no really him, but it still felt so real."

Chiaki bit the inside of her cheek. "But we can't fall into Monokuma's trap. It seems like this world is limitless, but there has to be a way out."

"The bear made it pretty clear how we get out, but should we even bother?" Souda asked as he lowered his chin. "This world seems way better than anything we have waiting for us outside."

"That's exactly what the person behind this wants." Aoi said as she and Mukuro approached the table, before sliding into nearby seats. "Everyone is turning into zombies, but if don't keep fighting we'll end up like that." she said as her voice cracked slightly. "Koto couldn't even tell the difference anymore. No matter what we said, we couldn't change his mind."

Kazuichi stood up before offering a weak smile. "Maybe that isn't so bad Asahina. I mean ignorance is bliss and all right? Why face death anymore, when we can be happy?"

"Because this shit isn't real you idiot." Mukuro said as she shoved the boy back into the booth. "Did you forget about my sister while you were fawning over Sonia?"

"No of course not. It's just that Ryoko isn't herself anymore. I don't know what to say to her." The Mechanic said as he worked his jaw. "She's becoming Junko again isn't she?"

"Yeah she is and all you can do is say we should simply accept it. Do you know how badly I want to accept a world that I didn't ruin?" Mukuro asked as she pressed a hand against her chest.

Kirigiri cleared her throat. "Now isn't the time to squabble among one another. I honestly believe the mastermind wouldn't have give us this world, without including something that could be useful. They've teased us too many times. I believe they want us to eventually discover the truth."

* * *

 **6:03 P.M Day ?  
**

 **Tokyo**

 **Streets**

"Sis!" Kotoko cried a she jogged forward, before jumping into the other girls arms.

"Oh thank god you're alright. I looked every for you Ko. I'm so glad you're alright." The Maid whispered as she squeezed the girl in her arms tightly. "Where have you been all this time?"

The pink haired girl sniffed as she pressed her cheek against the other girl's chest. "I was at Hope's Peak Elementary. I thought I was going towards the Academy, but I got lost. I never thought I'd find you guys."

"Well you can thank Byakuya for finding you. It turns out even in this world, being a Togami has it's resources." Tojo mused as she offered a warm smile at the boy who stood several feet backwards.

"Yes well I saw no reason to not abuse the system. Now that you've secured the imp, perhaps we can focus on more important matters." The blonde said as he adjusted his glasses.

"Thank you big brother." Kotoko murmured quietly.

The Heir merely grumbled as he turned away. "Yes well as I said now we can focus. Hopefully there is something in this world that can prove useful to us."

* * *

 **7:35 P.M Day ?  
**

 **Tokyo**

 **Apartment**

"BIG SIS!" A chorus of voices cried out as Akane walked into the shoddy apartment.

Tears quickly filled the Gymnast eyes, as her gaze flitted around her group of siblings.

"You're all here?" She cleared her throat as she wiped at her eyes.

"Of course we are. This is home after all!" One of the boys said with a cheeky grin.

"Yup Yup. Big Sis is home finally. So we can finally eat!" One of the girls chirped happily.

Akane sniffed as she could smell something cooking from the kitchen. "So that's what that smell is."

The look of uncertainty faded from the brunette's face as her gaze became somewhat clouded. "It feels good to finally be home." She breathed as she walked towards the kitchen with her siblings clinging to her along the way.

* * *

 **8:24 P.M Day ?  
**

 **Tokyo**

 **Park**

"DAMMIT. I can't go home, but this damn phone keeps going off!" Fuyuhiko growled as he tossed his phone into a nearby fountain. "Taeko I want to see them again so fucking badly." he said as he began to grind his teeth together. "But it's just a fucking lie, but damn it sounds so nice right now."

"Shhh." The Raven haired girl murmured, as she gently guided his heard towards her lap. "It all feels so real doesn't it? I must admit that I understand wanting to let go. It would be so easy." she said as she gently traced her fingers against his scalp.

The boy squeezed his eyes shut. "In this world we have everything, in the real world there's nothing left."

Celestia offered a sad smile. "We still have each other Fuyu. I didn't have much in the real world to begin with."

"Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to just stay here? Together. No more fucking murder. No more games." The boy said in a quiet voice.

"Do you think we could still have our own Casino here? I did like the idea of that." The Gambler mused.

"It seems like any is possible here. So why not? We can carve out our own little fucking paradise here." Fuyuhiko said with a weak smile.

* * *

 **9:31 P.M Day ?  
**

 **Tokyo**

 **Momota's House**

"Oh but it's already so late. You must stay!" An elderly woman said as she crossed her arms.

"That's not a good idea. We've already been here too long." Kokichi said as he looked between his siblings. "We need to leave now."

Kaito rubbed the back of his neck. "Ah come on what's the harm in staying the night? Sis you wanna stay don't you?"

The Nurse offered a shy nod. "Please Kokichi? There's so much I want us to talk about."

The boy shook his head. "No. This isn't right. This is a trap and I'm not about to stay here. We all need to leave."

"Trap? What are you talking about? Our grandparents just want us to stay the night? I mean it's closer to school anyways." The Astronaut said.

"Kaito this isn't real! These people aren't our grandparents!" The petite boy said as he jabbed a finger at the pair that sat across from them.

"But this feels so real." Mikan said in a groggy like manner.

"Of course it's real. What are you talking about silly?" Komaeda laughed as he threw an arm around Mikan's neck.

"Get away from her you son of a bitch." Kokichi spat as shoved Nagito to the floor. "Mikan have you already forgotten all about Hinata?"

"Hinata?" The girl questioned as her brow furrowed a moment. "But he and Nanami are together Koki. Please don't hurt Nagito." she said as she reached down to help the boy off the ground.

"Hey it's no big deal. I'm sure Kokichi is just being protective." the white haired teen laughed.

Ouma's gaze flitted around the group. "I knew this was a mistake." he said as he began to roll his jaw. "I'll get you all out of this shit." he said as he suddenly lurched towards the door, refusing to look backwards.

* * *

 **10:20 P.M Day ?**

 **Tokyo**

 **Fujisaki's House**

"Are you really sure? I don't mind fucking taking a hike for the evening." Miu said as she crossed her arms across her chest.

"Dear I couldn't possibly ask my son's girlfriend to walk home or use the subway at such an hour. We have a spare bedroom, and I want you to stay with us. Besides I'd like my potential future daughter in law getting comfortable with us."

"MOM!" Chihiro sputtered as his face flushed a deep red tint. "We're just dating right now, why do you have to be so embarrassing?"

Taichi playfully ruffled his son's hair. "That's what parents do Chihiro. Please Miss Iruma we'd love to have you stay. Just make sure you two behave. I'd rather not have grandchildren before I'm forty."

"Heh might be too late for that." Miu muttered.

"Excuse me?" The man asked as he quirked a brow.

Iruma offered a grin. "I didn't say a thing dad!" She said with a snarky grin.

"You're enjoying this way too much." The programmer whispered as he slipped closer to her.

Miu tilted her face, before kissing his cheek. "Why wouldn't I Fujibear? This shit is way better than my own family. Huh I can't help but feel like I forgot something though."

The boy's brow furrowed. "I know what you mean. It's like my head feels sort of fuzzy."

Chihiro's mother clapped her hands. "Alright you two. Enough of that. It's already late enough and you have school in the morning. "

* * *

 **12:31 P.M Day ?  
**

 **First Floor**

 **Dining Hall**

Byakuya rubbed at his forehead. "Our numbers dwindle with each day that passes. I can't even remember how long it's been now. Kirumi and the brat are completely enraptured by this place now."

Hinata's lips pulled into a fine line. "Nanami has become unresponsive as well. This place is like a slow acting poison. We might as well be invisible to them."

The Ultimate Soldier balled her fists up. "I've had enough. Before all of this happened, Ryoko asked me to kill her if she started to turn back. All of this is on me in the first place. If I end it the rest of you can get out of this nightmare."

"Well I can't argue with that logic." Ouma said as he leaned back in his chair. "Happy hunting."

Aoi shot a dark look at the boy. "That's not funny. Kuro you can't do that! I know you've done horrible things, but if you do this there's no coming back. We're suppose to get out of this mess together. " she said as she reached out and grasped the other girl's arm.

"Hina you have two little ones that are counting on you to survive. If this can save Naegels, you, them, and everyone else? It's the least I can do for the shit I've done." The Soldier said as she affectionately flicked the girl's nose. "I love you Donuts. Tell Naegels that for me too alright?"

Kyoko's brow furrowed. "Mukuro are you sure this is what you want?"

"It's not a matter of what I want to do, it's a matter of what I need to do." The girl responded as she suddenly stood up.

* * *

 **2:24 P.M Day ?**

 **Hope's Peak**

 **Rooftop**

"Junko it's time. I made you a promise and I'm going to keep it." Mukuro said as she stepped out onto the roof, as she eyed the blonde who was leaning against a railing.

Enoshima turned before offering the girl a dark grin. "Oh Mukie! It's so adorable that you're trying to be all tough now." She said in her adorable voice, before eying the other girl. "But I won't have you ruining all my fun."

"You're fun? Junko do you remember everything now? Is Ryoko all gone?" The Soldier asked as her voice hitched slightly.

The blonde's voice changed suddenly as she adorned a small crown. "Plebian do you really think I would do anything without a plan?" she asked in a haughty manner.

The Soldier clenched a combat knife in her hand. "So this motive was planned all along? This was your way of rebooting yourself." she said, before noticing blood on the girl's heels. "Junko what the hell did you do?"

"Mm I saw this world's version of Matsuda, and god was it fun to repeat history. He might have been all data, but the sound of his skull cracking was real enough." The blonde said as her face became flushed in arousal at the memory of it. "And you're not as dumb as you look Mukie. Of course I had to have a back up plan. I wanted to be all me when the real shit hit the fan."

Mukuro gritted her teeth. "Why do you throw me aside like garbage? You know I would have done anything for you. I loved you Junko."

"Duh that's like totally the point. I wanted you to give me despair, and instead all you gave me was icky warm feelings. I was hoping you'd betray me, but instead you were just an obedient little dog. Guess that tattoo is pretty appropriate." Junko said as a devious smile flitted across her lips. "You couldn't kill me in the real world, do you really think you can touch me in this one?"

The Ultimate Soldier took a steadying breath. "I do what I must." she said as she crouched as she brandished her knife.

"Oh Mukie. When will you ever learn? In this reality I am a god." The blonde said as she snapped her fingers.

Mukuro took a sharp breath as she found herself in a darkened chamber strapped to a chair. "Where the hell am I? JUNKO!" she screamed as she thrashed against her restraints.

"You really don't remember this place? Oh that's right I forget that your memory isn't what it use to be. This is the room where are our classmates were brainwashed. Do you remember that day? Please tell me you do! Junko giggled as she stepped into view. "Afterall you were being a good dog as always. You helped me collect and herd them. Then it was just a matter of waiting for the boy wonder to show up. Do you remember that?" She asked as she grabbed at her sister's hair, before yanking it violently.

Ikusuba screamed as her eyes widened. "He never made it. He never reached everyone."

"That's right. That little labyrinth was just too much for him. He collapsed and began to bleed out. Everything would have been finished there, if not for Nanami and Mitarai. They slowed despair down just a weensy bit. Then most of them returned to their pathetic little lives none the wiser. Having no idea despair was far from over." Junko purred as she produced a knife, before dragging it along Mukuro's cheek. "While we wait for the conclusion of this little motive, I've got a lot of fun things planned Mukie. We have a lot of catching up to do."

* * *

 **6:45 A.M Day ?  
**

 **Outside**

 **Courtyard**

"You've got to be kidding me." Kokichi breathed as he walked into sight of the courtyard, only to see two people awaiting him. "Where is everyone else?" he called out as a look of frustration shown on his face. "Seems like Ikusuba failed royally."

Aoi shook her head weakly. "I haven't seen her since yesterday. I couldn't find her, no matter how hard I searched. No one else has shown up, it's just us. It seems like everyone else can't tell the difference any longer. Nothing I've said seems to help either."

"She's right. I've tried everything to snap Mikan and Nanami out of it, but any time I even speak about it they just seem to ignore me. We're running out of time Ouma. We may very well be the only three left that haven't succumb yet." Hinata said as his brow furrowed. "It won't be long until 72 hours have passed though."

The supreme leader scowled as he paced back and forth. "Fine we go for the nuclear option then. All cards on the table. I'll be completely honest just this once."

"Wait you still been hiding things up till now?" Asahina asked with baffled expression.

"What can I say? It's in my nature." Kokichi shrugged. "But none of that matters right now. I'm going to kill the Mastermind."

"Kill them? What are you even talking about?" Hinata asked as he folded his arms. "Do you think their in this simulation with us?"

Ouma rolled his eyes. "Look what better way to manipulate things then to be right in the middle of this. If it were me, I wouldn't be able to resist getting involved."

The Swimmer bit her lower lip. "But even if they are in here, how do we begin to find them?"

"Leave to that to me. I'm good about pissing people off, and I think I know how to lure them out of hiding. However I need your help." The purple haired boy said with devious smile.

Hinata groaned. "I have a bad feeling about this. Just go ahead and spit it out."

"We've been trying to blend, but now we're going to break the fourth wall. I want you to confront the AI and tell them exactly how they died and who killed them." The petite boy said as he gazed between the pair.

"What exactly will that accomplish?" Asahina asked. "And what if they get violent?"

"She makes a good point. I think my abilities are enhanced, but I'm not sure I'd wager fighting the entire school." Hinata mused.

"Look it's a risk, but if we don't take a chance we're all going to be zombies soon anyways. Besides let's just say I've been sitting on some pretty big information." the boy said as he took a half step back. "I was the one who blackmailed Maizono back in the second case. Hanamura kind of got left holding the bag, but that was on me. Also I helped Shinguji not only plan his game, but collect everyone in it."

"You mother fucker!" Aoi hissed as she closed on the boy, before slamming her fist against his nose resulting in a loud crack.

The purple haired boy was sent sprawling to the ground. "Tch I guess I had that coming." he wheezed as as blood trickled down his face.

"You and your horrible games! Do you realize how many lives you ruined?! Do you know how painful that was for everyone? No one has been the same." Asahina seethed as she continued forward only to have an arm securely lock in her place.

"Aoi. Believe me I understand how you feel. My friends and even Nanami were in harms way. This isn't the time right now though. He can answer for this later." Hinata said quietly as he offered the other boy a stern expression. "I hope you good damn reason for dropping all of that on us right now."

Ouma shuddered as he wiped his bloodied nose. "Gah it was a demonstration. See how she reacted. Anger is a hell of a motivator."

"You think it might snap a few people out of their daze?" Asahina asked as her fury faded ever so slightly.

"Eh who knows. I'm not sure how far gone they are, but what I can say is it should be a nice distraction. While you're both doing that, I'm going to draw out the boogieman." The boy said with a wry grin.

"And how do you plan on doing that?" Hajime asked with a dubious expression.

"Don't sweat those details. Just make sure you pull your weight." Kokichi quipped.

Suddenly the speakers on the outside of the school blared to life.

"Students it has come to the attention of the staff that Aoi Asahina, Hinata Hajime, and Kokichi Ouma are in violation of school rules. If you see any of them you are to detain them immediately!" Jin Kirigiri's voice could be heard.

"Well so much for going unnoticed. What happened? Why are we being targeted?" Hinata asked as he stared at the front entrance.

"Yeah I mean we haven't done anything wrong right?" Aoi asked as she shook her head.

Ouma frowned. "They must know we're the only ones left. Look stick to the plan. You both go through the main entrance, I'll find my own way."

* * *

 **7:22 A.M Day ?**

 **First Floor**

 **Hallway  
**

"It's a good thing I'm not pregnant in this world. I wouldn't be able to run this much!" Aoi exclaimed as she and Hajime bolted down first floor cooridor.

Hajime eyes widened. "Asahina watch out!" The boy yelled as he lurched forward, before elbowing Owari sending the girl sliding backwards.

"Rule breakers must be punished." The Gymnast said as her words were repeated by dozens of other students that began to surround the pair.

"The law is certain." Saihara said as he stepped forward mechanically.

Hajime and Asahina found themselves standing back to back as they were surrounded.

"What now Hinata? What do we do?" The Swimmer asked in a nervous voice.

"We keep fighting and hope that whatever Kokichi's got planned works." The boy said before forcing a weak smile. "I won't let anything happen to you. Since Makoto isn't here, I'll have to pick up his slack."

Aoi offered a forced smile. "Thanks I appreciate that, but I think we're a little outgunned."

No sooner had the words left her mouth, did a familiar chiming sound play in over the speakers.

 ***DING DONG***

"Attention students. This is not a drill. Someone has died on the Fifth Floor. Please remain calm and cooperate with the faculty as we investigate this horrible incident. I assure you the guilty party will be brought to justice." The Principal's voice could be heard over the speakers, before the audio system shut off.

* * *

 _ **20 Survivors Remain**_

* * *

 ***OMAKE* The Post Game Show**

"Good evening everyone. God bless you all for tuning in. My name is Junko Enoshima!" the blonde in question wore a white sundress with a rosaries around her neck. She offered a warm smile as she gingerly wrapped her arm around the girl next to her. "And this is Mukuro Ikusuba, and please before anyone asks we're not actual sisters." The blonde said as she gingerly kissed the other girl's cheek.

The dark haired girl huffed slightly as her face flushed. She wore an oversized black hoodie. "Too late for that Junko. Bet there are some weirdos already writing smut about us as sisters. The internet is a scary place." she mused as raised her microphone to her mouth. "So how does this work? Do we just talk about random crap or..." she trailed off as the blonde next to her whispered something in her ear.

"Oh I'm suppose to read that?" Mukuro asked as her eyes squinted. "I can't see anything without my glasses. So new plan, I'm just going to wing it."

"Hey it's okay, I'll read the script." Junko laughed as she offered a dazzling smile for the camera. "We're very happy that you all chose us to do this. As you probably have noticed by now, we're all very different people off set. I'm volunteer for charities in my free time and Mukuro is terrified of real guns."

The dark haired girl grumbled. "I don't mind virtual guns. I'm actually a pretty avid gamer. So if any of you scrubs want a piece of me, I'll stomp you online anytime!" she said with a wild grin.

"Muku! You shouldn't talk to our fans like that! Please forgive her. She gets really excited easily." The blonde said as she bowed her head a few times in quick succession. "Oh it seems we have a few fan questions this evening."

"Can we wrap this up soon? I'm starving." Mukuro whined.

"I'll take you to your favorite place after this." The blonde promised as she stared at the teleprompter. "Oh we have someone asking about if Ryoko is played by a separate actress? Actually that's me believe it or not. I have to say it's a real hassle with all the wigs, make up, and eye contacts. However I'm happy to do it for you guys." she giggled.

"Hey is there one for me?" Mukuro asked as she gestured at the teleprompter.

"Oh actually there is. Uberpwnzer24 asks if you're a real gamer or just a pretender." The blonde said before making a face. "Well that certainly wasn't very nice."

A tick mark appeared on Mukuro's face. "Pretender?! I'll kick your ass any day of the week. Just name the game jackwa-" The dark haired girl was silenced as Junko covered her mouth with a hand, before laughing nervously.

"Oh my producer says we're going to have to wrap this here tonight. Stay tuned next episode for the climatic conclusion of this arc. Oh and please vote! I've been Junko Enoshima and I wish you all a blessed night!"

* * *

 ***AN***

 **BouncingFish  
**

 _Haha well I think we discussed via PM that a lot of stuff hasn't been missed. It's just that there's a lot of stuff that's layered throughout this fic._

 **Danganfanboy101**

 _Yeah I saw a golden opportunity to have all of the characters in the same world for a brief window of time._

 **Francis456  
**

 _With Ryoko/Junko that's kind of the point. To leave the reader questioning who's really in control. This motive was meant to be one of the most deceptive ones. One where the stakes are shown as people begin to lose their grip on reality.  
_

 **Cinderfall201**

 _Well the school is as it would have been prior to the tragedy. So I guess in a sense they are seeing certain rooms and not seeing others that aren't present yet._

 **Natsukumo1000**

 _I had to brainstorm which OC's would make for interesting moments with other characters. That idea just sort of popped into my mind._

 **YumiStar**

 _It's really suppose to be a bittersweet kind of Arc._

 **Net Neutrality**

 _If you need to recoop following Maizono's death, I highly suggest you check out Final Horizon. If you haven't already. It may give you a cathartic release._

 **Wintersmith23**

 _Yeah I fixed that typo. Originally it was going to be at 4, but I changed a few things however missed that mention._

 **doomqwer**

 _I couldn't resist. It gave me a rare chance to show them intermingling._

 **Jeptwin  
**

 _I should actually introduce a literal Easter egg now, just to be an ass haha._

 **pokemonsuperallstarfan  
**

 _Yeah I couldn't resist such a golden opportunity._

 **SootyThunder  
**

 _Yeah I laughed at the idea of having the troublemakers together._

 **Forbidden Dreamscape  
**

 _It's really a choice of the blue vs red pill in this scenario. Both have their drawbacks._

 **Hitman  
**

 _I know I know. I had shifted the time frame while I was writing the chapter, but forgot to fix that one mention haha._

 **DanganMachin**

 _Well it was quite literally the only scenario I could come up with._

 **TJenkins006**

 _It's not actually a show. The Omake sections are just for fun and shouldn't be taken seriously haha._

 **UltimateGaymer**

 _It does raise some philosophical questions doesn't it?_

 **Solrac XD  
**

 _Yeah it's a really deceptive motive. It's less about physical threats and more about the weight on their souls._

 **Luckenhaft**

 _Lucken please review in my other fics! I'd love to see your commentary xD I live for it!_

 **ShinyOshawottKing1  
**

 _There's always a reason for these things! Mwehehe_

 **NomadChild  
**

 _There was eight missing actually. Exactly eight =)_

 **Izaya Orihara 101101  
**

 _Haha well I can't entirely deny it being a plug. Though in honesty it also was probably one of the only opportunites to have all of my AU in this kind of setting. Even if it was only fleeting, I enjoyed it._

 **ThePLOThand**

 _You know I thought it would be neat to have Nico break the system. The only reason why I refrained is I didn't want the focus of this particular story to stray away too much here at the end._

 **Psychochiken  
**

 _Yeah I thought it was a rare moment to show some more lighthearted scenes with the characters in this AU with the originals._

 **Lv324  
**

 _Lol you guys really are questioning an Omake? Look the Omake isn't real. It's not meant to be a part of this canon, it's just for chuckles._

 **Trygve11  
**

 _Well I wanted everyone to have their moment in the spotlight =)_

 **Guest  
**

 _I think the idea of the choice being difficult for these kids who've lost so much already._

 **Guest  
**

 _It was indeed a reference to that show. I couldn't resist ;)_

 **Monokenny and Benji**

 _Well you weren't wrong!_


	109. Chapter 109: School Days: Act Four

**Chapter 109: School Days: Act Four**

 **7:22 A.M Day ?**

 **First Floor**

 **Hallway**

"Did he do it? Did he stop the mastermind?" Asahina whispered as she looked over at Hinata.

"I'm not sure Aoi. Though I get a feeling it's not over yet." Hajime breathed as he stared down the hallway.

Time seemed to crawl to a halt as the AI Students seemed to freeze in place, before their heads lowered.

The real students throughout the campus began to come out of their dazed stated.

A look of surprise flitted to Kyoko's face, as she rounded the corner of the hallway.. "What happened? I feel disoriented. I remember speaking to the AI of my father, and then everything goes black beyond that."

Hinata let out a relieved sigh. "Seems like you're back with us. Someone was killed, though the simulation hasn't ended yet."

"I believe I can explain that." A voice said as the form of Jin Kirigiri could be seen walking down the hall. "Since a murder has occurred this world has stopped turning. You will have to solve this case and reach a correct verdict. At that point in time, you will be released from this world forever. Oh there is something I should inform you of though. The announcement of the body is different then what you're use to. For sake of fairness, I don't want you wasting time chasing the wrong leads."

W-Wait does that mean you're on our side or the bears? Ugh this is all so confusing." Aoi said as she rubbed at her forehead.

The dark haired man rested a hand on his chest. "I am merely limited to the programming given to me. However I do wish earnestly that all of these proceedings remain fair. You'll note that your handbooks are now on your person. They will contain the details of this case."

Hajime's brow furrowed before he shook his head slightly. "I was afraid something like this might happen." he said as he stared down at this screen.

 **Monokuma Case** **File #12**

 **Victim : Kokichi Ouma  
**

 **"The victim has several stab wounds in his chest, in addition his throat as been slit from ear to ear."**

 **"The time of death is approximately 7:21 A.M"**

"Ouma." Aoi whispered softly as she hung her head low. "Someone must have gotten to him first."

"Come on let's go investigate. I get the feeling this won't be an easy trial." Hinata said as he tucked his handbook away.

Kyoko frowned as she stared at the screen. "Someone explain what I missed." she said curtly.

Aoi nodded her head numbly as she tucked her handbook into her blazer. "I'll tell you everything we know."

* * *

 **7:34 A.M Day ?**

 **Fifth Floor**

 **?**

The Ultimate Nurse found herself knelt beside the deceased Kokichi Ouma.

He lay sprawled in the middle of some sort of strange laboratory.

His arms were folded under his body and his entire body was soaked in blood.

Ouma had several stab wounds in his chest and a single slash across his throat.

"Kokichi." Mikan said in a pitiful voice as she wiped at her eyes a moment, before reaching out to shut his eyes

"Mimi are you alright?" Hinata asked as he, Aoi, and Kyoko walked into the strange lab.

"H-Hajime?" The girl sniffed as she looked up from the boy's body. "This is my fault. I got so absorbed in all of this, that something bad happened to him. I'm so sorry."

Aoi forced a grim smile as she crossed the room, before kneeling next to the girl. "Hey it's not your fault alright? This whole simulation thing is so unfair. You can't blame yourself for that."

"Asahina is right. This whole place preyed on our weaknesses, let's try to focus on piecing what happened together. Do you want me to take over with Kiri? You don't have to do this." Hinata said as he reached out and gently rested a hand on her cheek.

The purple haired girl shook her head as she took in a shortened breath. "N-No I need to do this. We didn't have very long together, but Kokichi was family. I have to do whatever I can. He deserves that and a lot more."

The lavender haired girl rested a hand on her chin. "Hinata why don't you and Aoi go see if you can piece anything together from the others. And if you see Shuichi send him this way."

The boy loosened his collar, before nodding. "Glad to have you back Kiri."

"It's good to be back, but it does concern me. I pride myself in being a logical person and yet I fell victim to this all the same. We have to find the truth." Kyoko said as her brow knitted together.

* * *

 **7:52 A.M Day ?**

 **First Floor**

 **Dining Hall**

"How foolish could I be? I thought I was beyond being lulled into such preposterous fantasies." Byakyua seethed as he pressed a hand against his face. "How on Earth did the two of you avoid being caught in this? I can understand Hinata possibly, but to think Asahina could do something I could not."

"Watch it Togami. I'm not in the mood for your attitude right now." Naegi said curtly as he shot the boy a serious look.

"Hey it's alright. Look I know I'm not some rocket scientist or anything, I wanted to believe the people here were real too." The Swimmer paused as a tiny smile flitted to her face. "But I also kept thinking about what I still had in front of me. What I would lose if I stayed here."

Celestia chuckled lightly. "In the end it was more about our spirits then anything else. In any case this isn't the time to waste on such things."

"Yeah I guess you're right." Asahina said as she hung her head a moment, before her eyes widened as she saw Mukuro walk slowly into the room followed by Junko.

"Kuro. Thank god I thought the worst when you disappeared." The Swimmer said as she stood up suddenly.

The Soldier offered a weary smile. "Sorry to worry you Donuts. I didn't do it on purpose."

"Yah that's like totally my bad." The blonde behind her said with a wicked grin.

"Wait are you Ryoko still? Or are you completely that crazy chick?" Souda asked with a worried expression.

Junko stalked forward, before extending her leg as she pressed the heel of her shoe against the boy's chest. "Aww are you missing your red head? Maybe if you'd been fawning after her more than your dead princess she might have hung on longer. Oh well. Guess that's another girl dead on your watch. Jeez if I were you, I'd advise you stop chasing girls. It just ends badly for all parties."

There was a sudden motion, before a tray collided with the back of the girl's head sending her crashing to the floor.

Fuyuhiko stood there with a defiant look. "I didn't do this before because I couldn't blame a chick who couldn't remember anything. However you don't have that defense anymore bitch."

Suddenly manic laughter escaped the girl as she rolled up to her feet, before rubbing the back of her head.

A trickle of blood spilled down her head, before staining her lips.

"Well look at you go short stuff. By all means, all of you take turns beating me into a bloody pulp. You can do whatever you want to me, but it won't change a thing. The game will continue with or without me, I've ensured that no matter what happens that despair will always be around to give the world a big F you!" She laughed wildly as she clutched at her stomach.

"Who says I care about that? I just want to wipe that damn smile off your fucking face!" Fuyuhiko growled as he began to step forward only to be stopped, as Hinata firmly placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't you see what she's doing? She's trying to be a distraction. This is no longer her game, but she's still very much involved. We need to focus on solving this case. Right now that's the only thing that matters."

"Hinata's right if we don't focus on solving this, we're going to be stuck in this illusion." Nanami said before shaking her head. "I can't believe I let myself fall for it."

"Is it really all that bad?" Akane asked in a somewhat subdued manner as she stared at the ground. "I mean it 's not the same, but at least we were happy here. At least the people we care about are here in some way."

"Heh sounds like someone wants to take the blue pill and go right back into make-believe land." Junko mused as she licked the blood from her lips.

"Oh go eat a bag of dicks! Look Owari pull that pity dick out of your mouth and buck the fuck up." Miu grumbled as she folded her arms. "I mean you still got people counting on you right?"

Chihiro offered a nervous laugh. "Well I wouldn't have worded it that way, but Miu is right. It's not just about us, but about everyone still counting on us."

"Well how do we even begin to account for alibis? From my understanding the only three who seem to remember anything was Aoi,Hinata, and Kokichi himself." Kirumi said as as she laced her hands into her lap.

"That's just it though. How do we know everyone else was actually brainwashed?" Togami asked as he crossed his arms.

"Uh I don't mean to question your idea, but you all were pretty much zombies." Asahina said with a slight frown.

"She's right about that. No one seemed to even register us anymore. It's like we'd become invisible." Hinata said before shaking his head.

Kaede's eyes widened slightly. "What if someone was just playing along? Pretending that they weren't themselves." _***TRUTH BULLET***_

"You think someone was just being a faker?" Kotoko asked as she nervously looked around the dining hall.

Kirumi cleared her throat, before gingerly patting the girl's head. "We don't know that yet, it's just a theory for the moment."

The Gangster had reluctantly returned to his seat, but he still shot a dark look at Junko. "Why don't we just ask the person originally behind this shit? Sounds like something she'd do right? Let us be lulled into this bullshit then wrench it away."

"Hey shortie does make a good point. It does sound like something I'd do." Junko said as she folded her arms as a shit eating grin crossed her face.

"It's not her. It couldn't have been." Mukuro said quietly as she averted her gaze.

"You have to be kidding me. After everything we've been subjected to, you have the nerve to defend her?" Togami growled as he jabbed his finger in Enoshima's direction.

The Soldier shook her head as her lips pulled into a fine line. "I'm not defending her. Not this time. However she was busy torturing me. She didn't stop until the announcement went off." she said before spitting up some blood. _***TRUTH BULLET***_

"Mukuro what did she do to you?" Makoto asked as he stood up, before clenching his fists.

"It's not important Naegels. She's a monster alright, but there's no way it could have been her. Not this time anyways." The Soldier offered.

Aoi bit the inside of her cheek as she glared at Junko. "She's your sister. How could you torture her? How could you be so cruel?"

"Um is that like a rhetorical question? Or are you looking for pointers? Look Mukie and I were getting reacquainted. I know I had fun." Junko mused with a bored expression as she stared down at her nails.

"Forget the psychopath a moment. We need to continue building an alibis we can. As of now we only know of Asahina and Hinata being able to account for anything during that time period. Both of your testimonies will be important. Think back, can you verify which of us may have been present during the time of the murder?" Byakuya asked as he raised a single eyebrow. "That would go a long way in clearing suspects."

"Uh well I remember seeing Akane and Shuichi. Oh and Kiri showed up almost immediately after the announcement. There's no way she managed to make it from the Fifth Floor to the First that quickly." Aoi offered. _***TRUTH BULLET***_

"Good to know I didn't off anyone while I was in dreamland." The Gymnast muttered.

Hinata cleared his throat. "We saw so many people throughout the morning. Though I'm pretty sure I saw Kirumi and Kotoko in the courtyard right before we went inside. I think for the same reason as Kiri, that would clear their names." _ ***TRUTH BULLET***_

"Well it's not a lot, but it's a start I suppose." Celestia mused as her gaze flitted around the room. "Here's a question though. What if one of us killed while being under the influence of this place? Would we even recall that now?"

"Shit that's a scary damn thought. Is that even possible?" Fuyuhiko asked as he crossed his arms.

"Ouma did seem convinced he could stop the mastermind. Maybe he'd found something incriminating? For all we know the person behind this could have used someone here to kill for them." Hinata said quietly.

"W-Wait a second. You're saying one of us could have possibly killed someone without having any control over it?" Kazuichi sputtered as he bit his nails.

Chihiro's brow furrowed slightly. "Considering what Shirogane did to Rantaro, It's certainly not impossible. "

"I'd hoped we'd seen the last of those flashback lights." Nanami said with a small frown.

"So it seems our current theories are either someone who was brain washed killed Ouma, he was killed by someone who wasn't actually brain washed or by the mastermind themselves." Kirumi said as her lips pulled into a fine line. "Let us hope the others find something concrete."

"Fuck this is nerve-wracking. We have no damn idea what the shit happened. If we can even trust ourselves." The Inventor scowled as she rubbed at her face.

Kotoko offered a weak smile. "It'll be okay big sis. We're so close to being free. We can't give up now."

"Kotoko is right. Whatever happened to us along the way, giving up would only dishonor everyone who's died up until now. I want to live for them. Staying here isn't truly living." Kaede said as she rested a hand over her chest. _'Why is he acting so strange? Could it be that he's hiding something?' ***TRUTH BULLET***_

* * *

 **8:17 A.M Day ?**

 **Fifth Floor**

 **?**

Kyoko gingerly picked up a butcher's knife. "Interesting. If I'm not mistaken, this is identical to a set Hanamura owned. Judging from the blood on it, and the wounds on Ouma I think we can safely say this is the murder weapon." _***TRUTH BULLET***_

"Is it possible that one of the AI could have actually killed someone? Perhaps if they thought we were jeopardizing their existence." Shuichi mused thoughtfully.

"I suppose it's not outside the realm of possibility. Asahina mentioned one of the AI's seemingly become aware of her own existence." Kyoko said.

"Wouldn't killing someone be the last thing they'd want though? I mean it literally brought the world crashing down. You'd think they'd only want to prevent us from hurting each other." Kaito said as he rubbed at his chin.

The lavender haired girl blinked. "That's actually an astute point. Unless of course the AI was forced to kill someone against their will. In any case it's merely speculation without more evidence." Kiri said as she eyed Mikan. "Anything to report on Ouma's wounds?"

Tsumiki gently regarded her brother's injuries.. "I'm inclined to believe that the chest wounds would have been mortal wounds, but didn't kill him initially. The slash across his throat was definitely the final strike." _***TRUTH BULLET***_

"What kind of fucking animal would do this? It's bad enough they'd killed him, but to stab him so many times." Momota's voice cracked slightly, before he quickly averted his gaze.

"Kaito you don't have to stay here." Shuichi said as he peered over at his friend, who was now leaning against a nearby table. "No one would blame you for wanting to leave."

The Ultimate Astronaut shook his head. "No that's where you're wrong. We didn't get along very much, and I can't say that I really understood him. However what kind of brother would I be if I wasn't here?"

"Well if you're going to stay here, try to avoid touching anything." Kyoko said bluntly as she regarded an empty tank. "For the life of me, I can't determine what the purpose of this lab was for. There are dozens of empty tanks lying around here, but no clue as to what their purpose was. It seems like any information on these computers have been wiped too." _ ***TRUTH BULLET***_

Mikan cleared her throat as she gingerly moved Ouma's scarf that was discarded next to him, before her eyes widened. "Guys I think I found something. It looks a bunch of numbers to me." _ ***TRUTH BULLET***_

The other three curiously approached Ouma's body as they stared at the linoleum floor.

There scribbled in blood were indeed a series of numbers, a hyphen even separated each number.

"13-1-11-15-20-15" Shuichi read aloud, before shaking his head. "What is that even suppose to mean?"

Kyoko's brow furrowed slightly. "I don't know, but this very well may be what we've been looking for. We just have to decipher what it means."

 ***DING DONG*  
**

"The time for investigating has come to an end. If all of you will make your way to the elevator on the first floor, it is time to determine the culprit behind this heinous act." Jin's voice could be heard once more over the the audio system.

* * *

 **Monokuma Case** **File #12**

 **Victim : Kokichi Ouma  
**

 **"The victim has several stab wounds in his chest, in addition his throat as been slit from ear to ear."**

 **"The time of death is approximately 7:21 A.M"**

* * *

 _ **TRUTH BULLETS**_

 **Mukuro's Account  
**

 **Facade**

 **Aoi's Account**

 **Mikan's Autopsy Report**

 **Strange Behavior**

 **Hajime's Account**

 **Hanamura's Knife**

 **Strange Lab**

 **Coded Message (13-1-11-15-20-15)**

* * *

 **8:31 A.M Day ?**

 **Basement Floor**

 **Trial Room**

"I'm sorry to see you all in this place. Never would I want harm to come to any of my students. However I cannot avoid that it seems. You all have a very important task here." Jin Kirigiri said as he walked the length of the trial room, before taking a seat where Monokuma would normally be. "You all have been through such hardships already, however it is up to you to determine who killed Kokichi Ouma."

"Man it's so weird to see someone other than the bear sitting in that seat." Kazuichi muttered.

"So for clarification what happens if we fail to solve this case?" Kyoko asked as her brow furrowed slightly as she stared at the AI version of her father. "Do you intend to execute us all?"

The Principal shook his head. "Of course not. As I said, I would never harm any of you. However if you fail to identity the culprit, this simulation will not end. Your punishment won't be execution, but being trapped here."

"Now that's one way of flipping the script." Junko offered a proud smirk.

"Look if you know who did this, just tell us already!" Asahina said with an irritated expression.

"Save your strength Hina. Junko can't be threatened, nor can she be intimidated. Our best bet would be to simply pretend as if she doesn't exist." Mukuro offered quietly.

"Aww Mukie. You're really starting to hurt my feelings." The blonde said in a childish voice.

"I encourage you all to save your prattle for matters concerning the trial. From this point on, you have an hour to reach a verdict. If an hour passes and you haven't come to a conclusion, I will have to ask that you cast a vote nonetheless." The Principal said as he picked up a small gavel, before bringing it down. "Let the Twelve Trial commence."

Naegi scratched the back of his head. "So um guys? Where exactly do we begin? I mean most of us were pretty out of it. Do we have anything to go on?"

"Well it is true that we don't have a great deal of witnesses. In fact one of our three possible witnesses is the victim. Which only leaves Hinata and Aoi." Kirumi mused.

"Hehe and how do we know their not the ones who did it? I mean if everyone else was running around like a zombie, who's to say they didn't kill? Maybe little Asahina wanted so badly to live to see her future babies, that she carved Kokichi up like thanksgiving dinner. " Junko said with a manic smile.

"Yo freaking knock that crap off, or I'll feed you your teeth." Akane growled as she popped her knuckles against her hand.

"I am loathed to agree with the crazy one, but if you two were left unaffected it means you would have been aware of the motive as well. So unless of course someone was indeed only pretending to be under control, we find ourselves at a crossroads." Celestia mused softly.

"But Hinata and I were together the whole time. We didn't even go to the Fifth floor until after the announcement was made." Aoi said with a slight frown. _***TRUTH BULLET***_

"I for one think it's too soon to be interrogating individual suspects. I think we should instead look at the evidence found, and see what jumps out to us. Mikan would you mind?" Kyoko asked as she eyed the purple haired girl.

The Ultimate Nurse offered a shy incline of her head. "Yes I confirmed that Kokichi was stabbed at least six times in the chest, before his throat was slit. The chest wounds would have killed him, but the slash across his jugular killed him first.

Kyoko spoke up once more as she examined her handbook. "I found a butcher knife that is identical to a set Hanamura possessed. However I do believe this was merely a red herring. As the set could have been taken by anyone with access to the kitchen. The weapon itself was drenched in blood, even down to the handle." _***TRUTH BULLET***_

"Shit. Someone wasn't fucking around. Anyone got any idea what someone would want to hurt Kokichi? I mean he was a royal pain sometimes, but damn." Miu frowned as she crossed her arms.

Kotoko's lower lip curled inwards. "I'm going to miss him. He didn't deserve this." She mumbled quietly.

Celestia sighed softly. "Ouma had his hands in quite a lot. I never knew what his end game was, but I did know he was responsible for some pretty gruesome things. It could easily be a reason for someone to target him."

"Such as?" Fuyuhiko questioned as he raised a single brow.

"He told Aoi and I about it earlier this morning. Celestia is right, that information itself could be a motive. I don't know how to say this, so I'll just be blunt. He was the one who was involved in the second case with Hanamura and Himiko. He blackmailed Sayaka too. It gets worse though, he cooperated with Shinguji and helped him collect everyone, that was placed in the Iron Maidens." Hajime said as his mouth pulled into a fine line.

"Wait you're saying it's his fault that Sonia and Sayaka are dead? The fucking asshole." Souda clenched his teeth together in fury.

"I just don't get what he was thinking. Why would he do all of those horrible things? Sometimes he could seem almost normal, but then he'd do something like that." Kaito's voice trailed off.

Mikan took a quiet breath. "I think it's like what happened with Komaeda. I-I think Kokichi justified horrible things, for the greater good."

"If history is an example, that's rarely a good thing. Though regardless of what he did, we still have to solve his murder." Chihiro said quietly.

"Do we though? I mean I know this shit isn't real, but it's so much better then the real word." Akane said quietly as she lowered her head.

Kaito offered a weak smile. "Believe me I understand wanting to give up. Clearly I did at some point too, but if we do give up those who are still counting on us won't stand a chance."

"Momota is right. If we surrender now, everything will have been in vain. We have to push through." Saihara said quietly as he stared over at Kaede. "There's still a future to look forward to."

The Ultimate Maid offered a thin smile at the boy's comment. "Yes I'm inclined to agree with you Shuichi. The question is do we have anything else to go on?"

"Well I also discovered a strange looking code written in blood next to Ouma. His scarf covered it, I think he might have been trying to tell us something important." Mikan offered. _ ***TRUTH BULLET***_

"A code? What did it say? I'm pretty good at deciphering things like that." Fujisaki spoke up.

"Well it was only a string of numbers with hyphens between each of the numbers. In order it was 13-1-11-15-20-15." Shuichi said aloud.

Miu scratched the back of her head. "Uh Fujibear? That make any damn sense to you?" she asked as she stared over at the programmer.

"Well it's no programming code, but maybe we're just not looking at it in the right light." Chihiro mused quietly.

"What if it stands for letters?" Hinata asked suddenly as he rested a hand on his chin. _***TRUTH BULLET***_

"Wait you mean like each number stands for a letter?" Kaito asked as his brow furrowed. "Uh off the top of my head it doesn't make any sense in Japanese."

Mukuro raised a hand to cover her mouth. "It's not indicating Japanese Kanji, it's corresponding to the English Alphabet."

"Someone just explain what it spells out. Please?" Kotoko asked as she peered around the room.

Togami's eyes narrowed. "Thirteen corresponds with the letter M, One with the letter A, Eleven with the letter K, Fifteen with the letter O, Twenty with the Letter T, and Fifteen again with another O. The message is quite clear. Makoto." He said he jabbed a finger at the brown haired boy. "If you have anything to say for yourself, now is the time." _***TRUTH BULLET***_

"No there has to be some mistake. Naegi would never hurt anyone, he's tried to keep us all safe time and time again." Nanami said as she leaned into her podium. "Maybe someone changed the message? Maybe they wanted to throw us off."

"I'm not sure about that. Surely I'm not the only who who's noticed, but he's been acting strange since we got here. The guy who'd talked about hope, was one of the first to say we should just accept this fucking place. I'm not sure if the bear wiped your mind or if you just snapped, but you'd better say something." Fuyuhiko said in a stern manner.

"Guys I don't know where this is coming from, but why would I hurt Kokichi?" Naegi asked with a hurt expression. "We weren't exactly close, but I would never hurt him. I was in LaLaland like almost everyone. Besides I would never do anything to jeopardize Aoi or Mukuro."

Asahina's eyes widened. "Who are you? There's no way you're Makoto. He never calls me Aoi and he never acts like you've been acting."

"The Mastermind. He must be controlling Makoto." Kaede spoke up suddenly a look of realization dawned on her. _***TRUTH BULLET***_

"But that doesn't make any fucking sense tits for brains! Don't forget those machines are bio-metrically locked. Believe me when I say that only Makoto could have used the machine." Miu said as she crossed her arms.

"Unfortunately it doesn't matter." Kyoko said as her lips pulled into a fine line. "Whether or not Naegi consciously was the one who killed Ouma, or if someone is controlling from him the outside did it. It doesn't change the outcome."

"She's right. The rules have always been clear in that regard." Byakuya frowned.

"Woah we're just gonna roll over and accept this? This has to be bogus right?" Souda asked with a baffled expression.

"Of course it is. Come on Makoto, just tell them what happened. We'll believe you." Nanami said in a strained voice.

"Be careful what you wish for." The boy said quietly as he let his shoulders slump. "I admit it. I was the one who did it."

"Naegels don't fuck with me. Why? Why would you do something like this?" Mukuro voice cracked slightly as tightened her fists.

"Duh silly. It's because he didn't want Kokichi to ruin his fun. He was enjoying the fairy tail and probably wanted to stop someone from ruining it. Heh though I guess he fucked himself in the process. Oops." Junko giggled.

"I didn't mean to hurt anyone, when I came to he was just lying there. I-I didn't know what to do, I panicked and I was afraid of dying." Naegi admitted as he hung his head low. "I'm so sorry you guys."

"No way. I can't believe this is happening." Hajime said in a stunned silence as he stared at the other boy.

"So we must have been right. He wasn't in his right mind. It was the fault of this place." Kirumi said with a small frown.

 _'No something feels wrong. He was different even when we first got here. There's something off.' A_ sahina thought as suddenly a gavel could be heard.

"Very well then. I will have to ask you for your votes." Jin's voice cut through the room like a knife.

"No fucking way that was an hour." The Gangster growled as he stared at the man.

Celestia shook her head. "Yes at most it's only been thirty minutes. We need more time. Something about this seems strange."

"Circumstances have changed. You will each cast a vote or face being stranded in this world indefinitely." The Principal said in a very monotone voice.

"Guys it's alright. I don't want you to be punished for my crimes. Do what you have to do." Naegi said with a weak smile.

"Gah there's something screwy going on, but what choice do we have?" Kaito grumbled.

Mukuro's eyes narrowed. "What the hell is going on? I don't believe for a moment Makoto hurt anyone."

"The time for discussion has ended. In ten seconds the voting window will open. You all must vote." The man said robotically.

"Something in my bones tells me this shit is whack." Akane glowered as she stared at the display screen as it became illuminated.

"Ten." Jin said suddenly.

"I-I agree, but what can we do? Naegi has even admitted to doing it." Fujisaki said as he lowered his head.

"Seven"

"Tch seems like we don't have a fucking choice. I hope this shit doesn't bite us in the ass." Miu scowled as she reached out.

"I-I don't want to do this, but I don't want to be stuck here either." Kotoko said quietly as her hand extended as well.

"Four"

"I hope this is what you wanted Kokichi." Mikan said weakly as her hand traced over a button.

Shuichi's brow furrowed. _'This isn't right, but what can we do? Our backs are against the wall. Forgive me.'_ he thought as he shut his eyes as his fingers pressed against the screen.

"Koto. Please. Just say something. Say something. You couldn't have done this." Aoi cried as she pressed her own name.

 _ ***DING DONG***_

Suddenly without warning darkness consumed everyone.

The world around them ceased to exist...

* * *

 **9:07 A.M Day Forty-Six**

 **Fourth Floor**

 **VR Room**

The blackness was soon replaced by a bright sterile light, along with an obnoxious familiar voices.

 _ **"Welcome back to the world of despair! Congrats on solving the case, though I doubt any of you will feel like celebrating."**_ Monokuma snorted as he pressed a paw against his mouth.

"Ugh what happened?" Naegi groaned as he suddenly sat up out of his pod, before looking around curiously.

The Ultimate Luck couldn't help but notice the looks of anger, sadness, and pity that were being directed towards him. "Guys what's wrong? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Naegi you have a lot of nerve to ask such a question. While I can't condemn someone for wanting to end that simulation, I still never would have expected it to be you." Togami said as he shook his head.

"Simulation? What are you talking about? I never even saw anything. It's like I was out cold and then I just woke up." Makoto said as stared down at his wrist, as he noticed a strange looking bracelet around it.

"Bro this isn't funny. I didn't like Ouma, but you could at least own up to what you did." Kazuichi said before frowning.

Asahina quickly climbed out of her pod. She touched the swell of her belly a moment, before tears flitted to her eyes as she stared at the boy. "Koto if you say you didn't do it, I believe you."

"Fucking hell he even admitted it before, it sounds like he's just backpedaling now." Miu grumbled, before noticing a bracelet on her wrist. "What the shit is this?"

"I have to admit I was wondering the same thing." Fujisaki said as he examined the metal piece on his wrist.

 _ **"Pupupu. Don't try taking those off, trust me you'd regret it."**_ Monokuma grinned as he stared at Makoto. _**"You ready for your punishment?"**_

The boy's eyes widened. "Punishment? But I didn't do anything!" The boy said as he noticed that Ouma was the only one who hadn't left his pod. "What's wrong with Kokichi?"

Kyoko narrowed her eyes slightly. "Ouma was killed in the simulation, and he named you as the culprit Naegi."

"But that can't be. I don't ever remember entering. The last thing I remember was us entering this room and sitting down in those things." Naegi said emphatically.

"Aww look at him scurry trying to defend himself. It's too late for that." Junko said as she stepped out of her pod, before running a hand through her blonde hair. "Because the verdict has already been decided." She said in a sing song voice.

The brown haired boy's eyes widened in alarm as he stared at the blonde. "Wait Ryoko? What happened?"

"She's not the same person anymore Naegels. The simulation restored her original memories. The Ryoko you and everyone else knew is gone." Mukuro said in a somber manner.

"She's really gone? It's like she never existed now." Kazuichi sniffed as he pulled his hat down to covers his eyes.

A fiendish grin spread across Enoshima's beautiful face. "Gee I guess you're not as big of a dummy as I thought. That despair is intoxicating. Now what'ya say we get this execution started?"

"Wait. I swear I didn't do it. You have to believe me." Makoto said as a panic began to seize him.

 _ **"YUK YUK YUK. Sorry buddy boy, but your so called friends have already spoken. It's time for punishment!"**_ Monokuma exclaimed as he pressed a button.

Suddenly a series of chains wrapped around the boy, before wrenching him out of sight.

Leaving a horrified room left to watch, as the screens in the room flickered to life.

"Koto!" Asahina screamed in vain as she watched as he was wrenched out of sight.

* * *

 **9:16 A.M Day Forty-Six**

 **Basement Floor**

 **Punishment Room**

Suddenly the darkened room was bathed in light.

Makoto find himself standing at the entrance of a massive labyrinth. "What is this?" the boy asked warily as he looked around the area cautiously.

The speakers above churned to life, as Monokuma's voice could be heard. _**"For the Ultimate Luck I have a very special punishment. I call it the Labyrinth of Despair. If you can manage to reach the exit alive, you get to breathe another day."**_

"Great because we know how fair you've been up till now." The boy said with a frown, before he took a quick breath. _'Somehow I have to survive this. I have too many people counting on me, to let the Mastermind kill me.'_ He thought as he pulled his hood up, before he darted through the entrance.

The walls in the Labyrinth were incredibly tight, only allowing around four feet in width and were lit by torches.

Naegi had only made it five feet into the corridor, when he tripped barely avoiding a spear that lurched out of the wall.

A look of horror filled the boy's face as he scooted across the ground, before stumbling to his feet. "Oh crap. Lady Luck please don't turn your back on me now." he chanted as he heard a buzzing sound behind him.

"Nonono!" The boy yelled as he rounded a corner, before lunging outward, barely avoiding a buzz saw that crashed into the wall behind him.

The browned haired boy stood up, before peering around. "Oh you've gotta be kidding me." The boy breathed as he now came face to face with a dozen different winding corridors.

'Knowing Monokuma, these are all probably dead ends.' Naegi sighed as he rubbed at the back of his head, as his handbook suddenly chimed.

A look of surprise flitted to the boy's face along with a small grin. He tucked the handbook away, before darting down the second hallway.

As soon as he'd turned down the hallway he heard something tumbling behind him. The sound grew louder and louder with every passing second.

Naegi gritted his teeth as he lunged over a small pit, before rolling to his feet.

He panted a moment as he watched a boulder collapse into the hole behind him.

"Someone put a lot of thought into this." he said as he wiped some sweat off his brow, before he continued further into the maze.

Several more traps and hallways presented themselves, before Naegi finally emerged to a large open area.

From there he could see light glowing from the exit on the other end of the open area.

'Almost there. Hang on guys. I'm not a killer and I'm not going to die here.' Naegi thought as he darted forward only to slide to a stop as suddenly a massive robotic Minotaur landed in front of him.

Much like Monokuma the creature was split down the middle and colored both black and white. It stood well over twenty fall tall and wielded a huge axe. It grinned fiendishly as it took several strides, back before blocking the exit.

Suddenly the stone floor panels began to give way and fall suddenly.

Naegi managed to barely adjusted his footing as one panel gave way, before falling into a pit. He could barely make out the crude spikes that lined the bottom.

'Another game you've rigged. Dangling hope just to cheat to rip it away. This is the same as what happened to Rantaro.' Naegi mused as he took he gazed around the room in vain.

There was no other direction. No other path in which to take. This was the end.

"Guys I'm sorry. I did my best, but I guess it just wasn't enough. I hope you all can make it out of this nightmare.' He thought to himself as he squeezed his eyes shut.

A few seconds passed as the room fell quiet.

Makoto tensed as he cracked a single eye open as the room's flooring had stopped collapsing.

The boy watched in surprised as the Minotaur slowly rose from it's guarding position, before lumbering towards the pit.

It took a handful of strides, before collapsing into the pit.

The Ultimate Luck didn't waste any time as he darted forward carefully watching his footing, as he cleared the exit of the Labyrinth.

He let out a weak chuckle as he collapsed onto the ground as he lay on the ground panting.

* * *

 **9:26 A.M Day Forty-Six**

 **Fourth Floor**

 **VR Room**

"Koto. Oh thank god he's still alive." Aoi sobbed as she hugged Mukuro tightly, as she still stared at the screen.

The soldier offered a weak smile. "Leave it to Naegels to pull out an upset." She said in a shaky voice.

 _ **"Excuse me?! How is this even possible?!"**_ Monokuma growled as he waved his paws frantically through the air.

Suddenly one of the television screens flickered, as the image of Alter Ego appeared on it. "No more cheating. Your game ends here!"

"Ego?" Fujisaki asked with a look of disbelief.

"My darling!" Miu's handbook chimed as doppelganger flickered to life.

 _ **"Gah I've been hacked. That Ego is still in my system, and making a mockery of this fine institution."** _Monokuma grumbled as he pressed a button, before shutting off the screens.

Byakuya frowned as he pushed his glasses up his nose. "So it would seem, however there is something that needs to be addressed. How exactly were you cheating? Can we assume that Makoto was in fact innocent?"

"Of course he was. I was trying to tell you that there was no way he'd do something like this." Chiaki said with an indignant look.

"Well spit it out jackass. Were you pulling a fast one on us?" Fuyuhiko asked as he scowled at the dual toned bear.

 _ **"Tch I don't appreciate your accusations. Not one bit. Whatever. A deals a deal. The Ultimate Luck survived his dance with death, and gets to breathe a little bit longer. In addition the Fifth Floor and final floor has finally be unlocked. I wouldn't celebrate too soon though."** _The bear offered a sadistic grin. _**"Don't forget we have one final motive remaining. Make it through that and you only have one trial left. Pupupu."** _The dual toned bear giggled.

"And what is this final damn motive?" Akane asked as she folded her arms.

 _ **"Yuk Yuk Yuk. I call it the Forbidden Action Motive. "**_ The bear chuckled darkly.

* * *

 **20 Survivors Remain  
**

* * *

 ***OMAKE* THE POST GAME SHOW**

"Ahem. Good evening everyone. My name is Himiko Yumeno. You probably know me best as the Ultimate Magician. However in real life, I make actually make a living debunking illusions and professional magic." The red head said as she pushed a pair of horn rimmed glasses up her nose, before adjusting her cardigan. "I'm not use to make videos anymore outside of youtube, and the scenes we shot on the stage, but thank you all for giving me this chance. This evening I'm joined by some very special guests. They hail from our sister show, Final Horizon." Himiko said into her mic as an applause filled the studio.

"Aww yeah! We're kicking it live!" Shiori exclaimed as she twirled a pair of drumsticks through her hands, before bringing them together.

The dark haired girl offered an infectious smile as she stowed her sticks into her thigh high stockings, before folding her arms across her leather jacket. "Some of you probably don't recognize me at all, which is totally cool. My name is Shiori Ayashima, and I play the Ultimate Witch on Final Horizon. Though in real life I'm the drummer for 11037. We're only the greatest freaking band in the world!" The girl said excitedly, before her eyes widened. "Oh right so than you all for voting to let us finally have some crossover hosts. Everyone else is going to be totally jealous. That's right's right I shouldn't hog the stage." The girl said, before holding out a hand.

Next to her a tall thin girl with pale skin, and a long flowing black gown could be seen. She had multiple piercings and tattoos. "Yo what's good world? If you tune into Final Horizon, you'd know me as Galexialyn Chijimatsu the Ultimate Occultist. I don't do real sacrifices, but I do shred pretty good on the Bass. So like thank you all for giving us this shot."

Himiko smiled faintly as she looked between the two girls. "I have to say it's pretty awesome to see an all girl band. I'm sure there's a story behind how all of you met. However that's for another evening, can you ladies tell me what you thought of tonight's show?"

"It was SUPER trippy! First we learn that Ouma died and then BAM! We find out Makoto was the killer?! I thought he was toast." Ayashima said empathically as she nodded her head.

A chuckle escaped the taller girl next to her. "Yeah I have to admit, I thought every was gonna tune out if they killed the main character. Heh then again I guess we're guilty of that aren't we?"

Shiori's eyes widened. "Chiji! You're not suppose to talk about recent spoilers! What if someone hasn't caught up?"

"Oh. Huh I hadn't thought of that. Oh well. Now you know I guess." Xialyn offered with an indifferent shrug.

Himiko cleared her throat. "Uh before we get yanked of the air, let's try to focus on a few quick things. Where do you think things are going from here?"

"Hmph I don't really know. Maybe they'll all bite it in the end. It could end in a tragedy." The Bassist mused dryly.

"WHAT?! No ways! They've been toying with our emotions too long, to just kill everyone. I hope no one else dies. My freaking heart can't take it!" Shiori exclaimed dramatically.

"Well we can only hope that there is some magic watching over the survivors. Speaking of which I believe Koki-" Himiko paused mid sentence as she rested a hand on her head. "Oh I'm terribly sorry. I'm hearing that Ouma isn't able to make it this evening. That he is shooting something else. Apologies for the inconvenience. I'd like to thank Shiori and Galexialyn for making it out here. As always vote for your hosts. We love you guys. Until next time this had been the Post Game Show!"

* * *

 ***AN*  
**

 **I can already imagine people complaining that this wasn't a suspenseful trial or that it was too quick. Honestly we've reached the point where I'm more concerned with resolving this story in a way I want, then trying to fool you all with a twist in every sequence. I hope you did enjoy it for what it was worth. We've got four chapters remaining now and I do have some surprises in store.**

 **I know some of these chapters may feel condensed, but I do feel like it's important that this story does reach it's conclusion. I have a lot planned for this AU and the survivors beyond just this story, so I hope you'll give me the chance in the future.**

 **As always please feel free to vote in the poll section to determine who will be the next hosts. I will be doing a cast wrap part OMAKE in probably the penultimate or final chapter. So I hope you'll enjoy that =)**

 **Jeptwin**

 _Oh I hope it was quite entertaining. I know I put a lot of thought into it._

 **pokemonsuperallstarfan  
**

 _Yeah it really is the cruel what could have been scenario._

 **doomqwer  
**

 _The truth can really be a bitch._

 **darknessking6  
**

 _Hey that was a great theory. I have to give you that._

 **Danganfanboy101  
**

 _Yeah he probably would face a lot of resentment._

 **PantaPanta**

 _Well I know one person who's going to hate me . Please forgive me lol.  
_

 **Izaya Orihara 101101  
**

 _Four chapters remain. BUM BUM BUM!  
_

 **Francis456  
**

 _I really wanted it to have a horror vibe in a sense. The idea of one by one everyone falling prey to the beautiful fake reality, and knowing assimilation lies on the horizon._

 **SootyThunder**

 _Take a deep breath. She is fine...for now MUAHAHAHAA_

 **Forbidden Dreamscape**

 _Yeah I was certainly going for a creepy vibe on this. The idea of it becoming more and more unsettling as time went on._

 **Wintersmith23  
**

 _Don't you worry. I have things mapped out in my head and yes these last chapters are going to be longer._

 **MudkipOfDespair  
**

 _Well I won't keep you waiting any longer Lol._

 **YumiStar  
**

 _I do enjoy overloading you haha._

 **Natsukumo1000  
**

 _All aboard the despair train!_

 **Cinderfall201  
**

 _Well I was going for brainwashed at that moment in time._

 **UltimateGaymer**

 _Yeah though it was relatively short lived, I wanted to have Jin preside over it instead._

 **DarthMaine  
**

 _I definitely did that on purpose._

 **Net Neutrality  
**

 _I don't do anything without a reason. Just have a little faith as I see this ship into it's final port =)_ **  
**

 **Invisible Prince**

 _I don't really lose a lot of sleep over the OMAKE scenes. They're just for fun, and I just thought it would be sort of ironic._

 **link9753  
**

 _Uh I'll just do my least favorite from each game._

 _Danganronpa 1: Hagakure (Even the creators of the series enjoy using him as the butt of jokes as he's always the killed student in the beta of the game. Also he's entirely useless in every median. I can't think of a point in which he actually contributes in the original game/anime or in Danganronpa 3. To me he's the example of a character that survives due to sheer dumb luck._

 _Danganronpa 2: Hiyoko ( I know that some people genuinely love her, but I just don't get it. I understand she has issues due to her upbringing, but all I could think was that I wanted her dead in the game. Then I was upset when it cost Tsumiki and Ibuki in the process)_

 _Dangaronpa V3: Tsumugi (I appreciate the idea of a character that flies under the radar. However the reveal of Junko was like oh shit. However with Shirogane, she was just so forgettable. I get that was the point, but it would have been more impactful if she'd been a fascinating character I loved who stabbed us in the back. But no she's just that dull character, who only shines at the VERY end of the damn game._

 **s0ul  
**

 _Well you're onto something. I'll give you that._

 **Stuart  
**

 _Hey fair enough. Sometimes you win and sometimes you lose. In retrospect maybe it wasn't the best decision, however I'm going to make the most of it now._

 **DanganMachin  
**

 _Well I'm sorry for keeping you waiting._

 **PrinceLowell  
**

 _You're no the only one I was killing! ;)_

 **Luckenhaft  
**

 _Oh my dear Lucken. Please never change. May you forever grace my review section with your presence!_

 **ThePLOThand  
**

 _Oh my god. All I can think of is girl Fujisaki using a strap on. Lol I should behave in my comment section xD_

 **CanadianOtaku  
**

 _Well I hope I didn't keep you waiting too long =)_

 **Gallerian  
**

 _Haha I don't know if it's a good thing or bad thing that the Omake's have taken center stage xD_

 **ShinyOshawottKing1  
**

 _Man I really miss Celestia ._

 **Trygve11  
**

 _Not so fast buddy! Haha_


	110. Chapter 110: Gambit

***AN* FOREWARNING. THERE IS A LEMON IN THIS CHAPTER. PLEASE DO NOT SAY YOU WEREN'T WARNED. IT IS NOT SUITABLE FOR ALL AUDIENCES.**

* * *

 **Chapter 110: Gambit  
**

 **9:30 A.M Day Forty-Six  
**

 **Fourth Floor**

 **VR Room**

"Forbidden action? What does that even freaking mean?" Kazuichi scowled as he folded his arms across his uniform.

 _ **"Well sonny it's pretty simple actually. Each and everyone of you will notice that you have a shiny new accessory on your wrist. Those bad boys contain a deadly poison, but before you go trying to yank them off they have a security feature. Try to rip yours off and you'll be injected immediately."**_ Monokuma grinned wildly.

"I-I see you wasted no time." A voice said as Makoto stumbled through the doorway.

"Koto!" Asahina yelled as she barreled forward, and threw her arms around the boy. "I'm so sorry, god are you alright?"

"Better than that Minotaur hehe." The boy chuckled faintly, before offering a weak smile. "Really it's alright. I don't know everything that happened, but I get the general idea."

"Well we're glad to have you back Naegels." Mukuro said with a strained smile, as she reached out and tenderly tousled his hair.

 _ **"EXCUSE ME! I didn't kill him, the least you could do is listen to me when I'm explaining!"** _Monokuma sputtered in irritation, as he tapped his foot against the floor. _**"As I was trying to say, before being interrupted. Each of you will find that you have a particular action that is strictly forbidden. Peforming said action will cause the bracelet's to be triggered and your untimely demise. "**_

Celestia scowled as she stared at her wrist. "Splendid and let me guess, this will only cease once a murder has been committed?"

 _ **"You got it toots. Take a second to study your bracelets, because in a moment I'm going to turn them on."**_ The dual toned bear giggled wildly.

"Oh fuck me." Fuyuhiko growled as he stared down at his bracelet. _'Is unable to curse.'_

"Is unable to help anyone who is injured." Mikan read out as she became very pale. "So we can't even help anyone?"

"Is unable to make physical contact with anyone." Kotoko stammered out as she staggered back a few feet.

"Koko relax. No one is gonna fuck with you." Miu said, before scowling. "Is unable to talk. Oh crap." she said as she read out her own action.

"Iruma is right. No one will intentionally trigger your action Ko. It's going to be alright." Kirumi said as she forced a smile, before regarding her own action. "Is unable to make eye contact with anyone" she said quietly, before she shut her eyes. "Byakuya what is yours? How bad is it?"

"I have no intention of revealing my Achilles Heel. However suffice it to say, this motive has to be ended swiftly." Byakuya mused with a frown.

"Togami why do you have to be so difficult?" Asahina sighed as she gingerly removed one of her arms from Naegi, as she stared down at her own bracelet. "Is unable to drink or eat anything. Oh well that's just great. What does this jerk have against pregnant women?" she groaned.

"Hina it's gonna be alright. We're so close to the end, we just have to stay positive." Makoto said with a weary expression as regarded his own action. "No running in the halls? What kind of forbidden action is that?"

"Tch don't complain short stuff." Owari frowned as she held up her bracelet. "Yelling is forbidden."

"Ooooh I have a question Monokuma Sir!" Junko grinned wildly as she waved her hand back and forth. "If someone else triggers the bracelet is it considered murder?"

The bear grinned wildly as he stared at the blonde. _**"Pupupu. I'm glad you asked Toots. It's absolutely not. So if you want to murder someone, you're going to have to do it the old fashion way."**_

Celestia's brow furrowed. "This is perhaps even worse. If she were to trigger our motives, she could get rid of most of us without becoming the blackened. I suggest no one else share their hands."

"There is another alternative, we could always consider tying Junko up. Why leave a loaded gun in play?" Mukuro suggested.

"I'd be inclined to agree with you, but for all we know that could trigger someone's forbidden action." Hinata said with a small frown.

"Aww come on Mukie. I'll be good. Just have a little faith in me." Junko offered a Cheshire grin as she stared at her older sister.

Kaito groaned as he rubbed at his forehead. "Yeah we're done for. She's totally going to screw us over."

Saihara's frown as he stared down at his bracelet, before glancing over at Kyoko who met his gaze. "Relax Momota. We've been through too much to crumble now. Maki would want you to face this head on."

A weak smile graced the astronaut's face. "Yeah you're right about that. Heh alright. One more crappy motive." He said as he slapped his cheeks.

Kirigiri's lips pulled into a fine line, before she eyed the dual toned bear. "Monokuma is it safe to say we can still explore the fifth floor? Even when this motive begins?"

The bear snickered, before waving his paw dismissively. _ **"Yeah whatever. Knock yourself out. This bear couldn't care less."**_

The Mechanic bowed his head slightly. "Ryoko? I haven't given up on you. I just want you to know that. Whatever happens, I've really enjoyed getting to know you. Even getting my butt kicked at chess, and pretty much everything we did together." he said as he raised his chin slightly as he stared at Junko.

"OH MY GOD. Like this is so sad. I feel like I need a camera. Can't you freaking take a hint? There ain't no Ryoko. She might as well have been your imaginary friend bucko!" The blonde snickered wildly.

"No she was real. I don't care how she was created, but she was freaking real. She was way better than you. I'm going to get her back." Kazuichi said as clenched his fists.

"Souda please. I know it's hard to accept, but she's gone." Chihiro said softly. "The same thing happened with Kotoko. She slowly reverted back to her original personality."

"Maybe she is, but then again maybe she isn't. I for one think that anything is possible. If we only believe in what we're told, we'll never catch the person behind this off guard. We'll save Ryoko and put an end to this game once and for all." Kaede said as she rested a hand over her chest.

A small smile flitted to Nanami's face. "She's right. Our greatest strength is to keep moving forward with our heads held high. It's the one thing they can't take from us. Our ability to keep believing."

 _ **"UGH GAG ME! I can't wait to see how quickly that sappy crap dies once several of you are stinking up the place."**_ Monokuma huffed as a sadistic smile spread across his face. " _ **Alright enough fiddle farting around. It's time for the final motive to begin. Your hope won't mean a damn thing once I press this button."**_

"Oooooh. Can I please press it?! Pretty please?" Junko exclaimed wildly as she waved her hand in the air.

The dual toned bear snickered loudly. **_"How can I tell her no when she asks so gosh darn nicely?"_ **The bear laughed as he waddled up to the blonde, before holding up the remote.

 _ **"Pupupu do the honors!"**_ Monokuma grinned wildly.

"Oh I will." Junko said with a small grin as she took the remote from his paw, before pressing a button.

One by one each of the bracelets fell off the survivors' wrists, before landing unceremoniously on the ground.

 _ **"W-What in the blazes!"**_ Monokuma sputtered as his face turned red. _ **"That was not the button you were suppose to hit."**_ He said as he stared at Junko in confusion.

"Hahaha. I have to say, I didn't see that coming." Kaito laughed nervously as he rubbed at his bare wrist.

 _ **"Why would you do that?! All that planning and work for nothing."**_ Monokuma groaned as he pivoted his head around the room.

"Oops my bad." The girl said as she dropped the remote on the ground, before crushing it under her heel. "I'm a pretty good actor if I do say so myself."

"Wait what? someone please explain what the shit is going on?" Akane said as she rubbed at the back of her head in confusion.

A small grin tugged at Mukuro's lips as she stepped forward, before throwing an arm around her sister's shoulder. "Let's just say we played a game of our own. Ryoko do you want to explain?"

The sinister smile on Junko's face had abated as a wry grin spread across her face. "I'd love to. Let's just start by saying that we fooled the Mastermind with our stunt."

"B-But I thought you were gone. Is it really you Ryoko?" Kazuichi asked as tears welled up in his eyes.

"Yeah dingus it's me." The girl laughed as she was promptly tackled by the boy, before being hugged tightly.

"Sorry I had to be such a bitch. We had to keep appearances. The Mastermind needed to believe I'd become Junko again." The girl laughed as she slowly returned the gesture, as she hugged the mechanic.

"I-I don't care about that crap, I'm just glad you're still you." Souda breathed quietly.

"While I do take great pleasure in seeing the bear floundering, I'd very much like an explanation." Celestia said as she crossed her arms.

"Yeah no kidding. This almost feels surreal." Aoi laughed as a weak smile pulled at her face.

"Hmph I don't believe we've ever seen you so thoroughly deceived." Byakuya smirked as he adjusted his glasses.

Monokuma scowled as he stomped his feet. _**"I've been had! Someone better start explaining, before I start mauling someone!"**_ he said as he extended his claws.

"Ryoko had a suspicion that someone wanted her to revert to Junko in the Neo World Program. So she did the last thing they would have expected, she played along. At a certain point the Mastermind gave her the freedom to move throughout the simulation as she pleased. We hoped if she played along she'd be able to get close enough to strike a decisive blow." Ikusuba explained. "Being able to cripple your final motive, seems like a pretty significant victory to me. Of course we had to prevent her from reverting back to Junko first."

* * *

 _ ***BEGIN FLASHBACK***_

 _Mukuro took a sharp breath as she found herself in a darkened chamber strapped to a chair. "Where the hell am I? JUNKO!" she screamed as she thrashed against her restraints._

 _"You really don't remember this place? Oh that's right I forget that your memory isn't what it use to be. This is the room where are our classmates were brainwashed. Do you remember that day? Please tell me you do! Junko giggled as she stepped into view. "After all you were being a good dog as always. You helped me collect and herd them. Then it was just a matter of waiting for the boy wonder to show up. Do you remember that?" She asked as she grabbed at her sister's hair, before yanking it violently._

 _Ikusuba screamed as her eyes widened. "He never made it. He never reached everyone."_

 _"That's right. That little labyrinth was just too much for him. He collapsed and began to bleed out. Everything would have been finished there, if not for Nanami and Mitarai. They slowed despair down just a weensy bit. Then most of them returned to their pathetic little lives none the wiser. Having no idea despair was far from over." Junko purred as she produced a knife, before dragging it along Mukuro's cheek. "While we wait for the conclusion of this little motive, I've got a lot of fun things planned Mukie. We have a lot of catching up to do."_

 _The Soldier's expression faltered after a moment. "You are still acting right? Surely no one can see us here right?"_

 _"Sorry I guess I was starting to get into the part, if we don't do something soon it won't be an act anymore." Ryoko said as she tossed the knife away, before releasing her sister. "It's here Mukuro." she said as she gestured down the hallway. "I'm almost sure the Mastermind is in the simulation with us. Now that they think I've reverted, it gives us some freedom."_

 _"Look I get what you're planning, but how do you even know it will work?" Mukuro asked as she eyed her sister._

 _The girl's lips pulled into a fine line. "Our minds are what are trapped in this simulation. Even if the flashback lights aren't real, the affect on my mind should be. If they can give, they can also take. I may not be the original personality, but I don't care anymore. I will make my own reality, if she's so obsessed with despair I can't think of a more fitting end. I'll remove every part of her till there is nothing else left."_

 _ ***END FLASHBACK***_

* * *

 **9:42 A.M Day Forty-Six  
**

 **Fourth Floor**

 **VR Room**

"I think I understand it now. You were playing the long con. Just waiting for an opportune moment to strike. " Kyoko said as a wry smile crossed her face.

"No kidding that's incredible. It feels nice to get a win for a change." Chihiro chuckled quietly.

"So she managed to address the threat of Junko, while duping the bear? Quite a splendid show." Kirumi mused as a faint smile graced her lips.

"Woah that's super cool. So does that mean we win?" Kotoko asked as a grin pulled at her small face.

 _ **"WIN?! BAHAHA. Not by a long shot squirt. So what if you foiled this motive, enjoy your moment of triumph. Fat good it will do any of you. I can always just whip up another creative motive. Maybe I should slowly cut off the air supply or starve all of you?"** _Monokuma grinned wildly.

"You're fucking afraid. What a god damn pussy." Miu scoffed as she crossed her arms.

"It does sound incredibly cowardly." Mikan murmured softly.

Nanami frowned as she shook her head. "He's afraid of getting beat, no one likes a sore loser."

"What do you expect from this spineless motherfucker. He doesn't have the fucking balls to face us." Fuyuhiko huffed.

 _ **"EXCUSE ME?!"** _The dual toned bear sputtered.

"We survived this motive, how long are you going to change the rules when things don't go your way? Or are you going to try and kill another innocent person off?" Naegi asked as his eyes narrowed.

"Makoto is right. This game needs to end, consider it the final showdown or something. It's time for you to stop dragging your feet." Hinata added.

"What are you afraid of Monokuma? Do you know that we'll win if you give us a fair shot? Let's see if your despair can stop us." Kaede said as she crossed her arms.

 _ **"FINE. You kiddos wanna play it that way? Consider this the final showdown of Hope versus Despair. You have until midnight tomorrow to explore almost every inch of this campus. I don't want any of you whining and saying I didn't give you a fair shake. Reveal every secret of this game, along with my identity and you all go free. Fail and well you know how I feel about failure."** _Monokuma grinned wildly.

"A mass group execution? I believe we understand the stakes." Kyoko said as a faint smile flitted to her lips. "Though will you surrender yourself to the same fate if you lose?"

 _ **"YUK YUK YUK. Of course. You all keep saying I'm not playing fair, I gotta prove I'm willing to throw in all the chips. Bahaha Hope doesn't have a snowball's chance in hell."** _Monokuma laughed wildly as he danced around the room.

"Don't be too quick to assume anything. The despair you enjoy so much, may just be your own." Shuichi quipped with a faint smile.

* * *

 **9:58 A.M Day Forty-Six**

 **Fourth Floor**

 **VR Room**

"He was a brat and did some fucked up things, but I think he meant well." Kaito said as he bowed his head slightly as he stood next to Mikan. "Sis you don't have to do this to yourself ya know?"

"Oh my god. He's still breathing, it's shallow but he's alive." Mikan said as she blinked back tears, as she pressed two digits against Ouma's neck.

The petite boy still remained seated in the VR chair, with a very impassive expression.

"No way. So it's not game over yet." Nanami mused as she rested a hand on her chin. "But if he isn't dead, then why isn't he waking up?"

"This is just a guess, but most likely the trauma of dying in simulation has placed him in a severe coma." Hinata said matter-of-factly.

The Ultimate Nurse blinked, as she stared at the hetero-chromatic eyed boy. "Hinata how did you?"

"It seems like I'm back in the driver's seat, but I have access to Izuru's skills. He may awaken in time, but it's also possible he won't at all." Hajime mused as he folded his arms.

"So you're saying it could be hopeless?" Kaito asked as his brow furrowed in frustration.

Hinata shook his head. "Not at all. We thought Kokichi was dead, but he still has a chance. That's more than most here can say."

Mikan offered a meek nod. "Hajime is right. All the more reason why we have to get out of this place. We can get help for Ouma."

"If there's a way, we'll find it Miki." Chiaki said as she rested a hand on the girl's shoulder. "We just have one final mystery to solve."

* * *

 **12:04 P.M Day Forty-Six**

 **Fifth Floor**

 **Dojo**

Asahina sniffed as she wiped her sleeve across her eyes.

"Hina's what's wrong?" Naegi asked with a tired smile as he gently rested an arm around her neck.

"It's nothing, I just thought that Sakura would have really loved this place. She must have spent a long time in this place back in the day." Aoi murmured with a sad smile.

The Soldier bowed her head, before quietly draping an arm around the girl's other shoulder. "We're going to do what she wanted Donuts. We're gonna do what Oogami asked us to do."

"Kuro's right. We have too many of our friends and loved ones counting on us. We can't let all of this be in vain. I just wish I had a clue who was behind all of this." Makoto said as his brow furrowed.

"Hey Naegels? Do you remember anything about what happened to us before all of this?" Mukuro swallowed, before continuing. "In the past before the Class of 79, almost everyone was captured and were being brainwashed. They only two who weren't caught were you and Nanami. Does that ring any bells?"

Makoto's eyes widened slightly. "Actually it kind of does. Chiaki and I discussed having similar dreams, it almost sounds just like that. I saw myself rushing off, and then everything goes black." _***TRUTH BULLET***_

"Woah really? What happened after that?" Aoi asked as she tilted her head between the pair.

"I'm not sure entirely. Some of that is still cloudy to me. I think Junko took some of my own memories, and now with her gone I'm not sure how we can piece it together." Mukuro said before sighing softly. "I just know you didn't make it. Considering you were in the hospital for the next few months, you must have gotten injured really badly. None of us were even allowed to see you at the time." _ ***TRUTH BULLET***_

"How strange. That Labyrinth even seemed oddly familiar, I wonder if that was on purpose too?" Makoto mused. ***TRUTH BULLET***

Asahina huffed. "Seems like the jerk behind this has planned just about everything. Except that twist you and Ryoko pulled." She chuckled softly.

The Ultimate Soldier offered a fond smile. "Yeah let's just make sure that it wasn't in vain. Come on I don't think anything important will be found here."

* * *

 **3:12 P.M Day Forty-Six**

 **Fifth Floor**

 **Biology Lab**

"O-Oh my god is that a body?!" Kotoko stammered as she covered her eyes with both of her hands.

"Honestly with as many bodies as we've seen, you'd think she'd be desensitized to this." Byakuya sighed as he pushed the exhumed body back into cold storage.

Kirumi huffed slightly. "Well I don't think there's anything wrong with her still reacting as a normal human being Togami." The Maid said as she picked up the girl. "Now are we quite done searching this room?" she asked as she arched a single brow.

The Heir offered a faint chuckle. "Yes I suppose we are. I have made note of something peculiar though."

"Pickular?" Kotoko asked as she tilted her head slightly.

"That is not what I said Imp. Stop acting as if you're a toddler just to get attention." Byakuya huffed as he crossed his arms.

The girl shot him a raspberry, before smiling innocently as Kirumi looked down at her.

"Byakuya just spit it out. What's wrong? Well I mean other then the fact we're surrounded by so many dead." The Maid said.

"Let me ask you a question. How many have died so far?" The boy asked as he raised a single brow.

The pink haired girl began holding up her fingers, as she quietly counted.

"Twenty-Seven as we're still not sure if Ouma can be resuscitated." Kirumi said after a few moments.

"Precisely and yet there are Twenty-Seven present here. Don't you see something is off?" Byakuya asked.

"Uhhh big brother? I think you suck at math. If twenty seven are here, it means everything should make sense right?" Kotoko asked with a confused expression.

"That's just it though. There shouldn't be twenty-Seven bodies here. Don't you remember that Yumeno's body was never recovered. There was nothing left to be collected in the first place." Togami stated. _***TRUTH BULLET***_

Kirumi's eyes widened. "You're right. Then where did the extra body come from?"

"Now we're asking the right questions. Let's run down our departed comrades shall we?" The blonde said as he paced through the room. "Mahiru was killed via strangulation. Rantaro was executed and died of exposure and from being impaled. Himiko was attacked by her own staff and fed to piranhas. Hanamura was pinned against the wall by a spear, and Nekomaru died due to ruptured organs and blood loss. Ibuki's head was caved in by a shotput ball, Leon was pummeled and beat to death. Fukawa was run through the chest by her own weapon and Hagakure died from being impaled upon a spike. Ishimaru, Tanaka, and the Imposter were killed via poison then covered in wax. Ironically Angie was killed by being melted by wax herself." he said as he continued to pace through the room.

"Sonia and Sayaka were killed by iron maidens and Korekiyo was eaten by scarabs. " The boy paused a moment. "We know what happened to Gonta and Pekoyama lost her head in her execution. Tenko and Yamada succumb to illness, while Ryoma was hanged. Mondo was drawn and quartered. Shirogane was sawed apart in front of us. Oogami died of a self inflicted gunshot wound and Harukawa was pinned in the chest by a katana. Keebo was crushed into pieces. Only his scrap remains here" Togami said as he gestured at one of the storage containers.

"Komaeda stabbed himself in the chest to protect Akamatsu. The only people who should have lost their heads are Owada, Shirogane, and Pekoyama. However I count a fourth individual, a female though her head is missing. My guess is this is Hiyoko Saionji. " _***TRUTH BULLET***_

Kirumi squeezed her eyes shut a moment as her lower lip curled inwards. "So it's true then? She really was killed. I just wish I knew why."

"Imp you don't recall anything before all of this do you? Perhaps how you ended up taking her place?" Byakuya asked as he stared at Kotoko.

"Nope! Sorry, but all I remember is my friends and I were considering jumping from a roof. Then someone stopped us." Kotoko offered. _***TRUTH BULLET***_

The maid's eyes snapped open. "Wait what? Why would you consider such a thing Kotoko?"

The girl bowed her head slightly. "The adults in our lives were monsters, all of us were so miserable. We just wanted the pain to go away."

Byakuya fell quiet as he hesitantly stepped forward, before resting his hand on her head. "Don't even think about doing that again. It's not that I care or anything, but I don't want to see Kirumi in anymore pain." He said lowly as he averted his gaze.

"Togami you can let your guard down just a little." Kirumi said softly as she squeezed the girl in her arms tightly.

"It's okay big brother. All of this has been horrible, but in a weird way I have a family way better than before." Kotoko said with a cheerful expression.

* * *

 **5:36 P.M Day Forty-Six**

 **Fourth Floor**

 **Data Processing Room**

"This is fucking insane. So this is where all that camera feed has been coming to?" Fuyuhiko growled as he kicked over a nearby standing camera.

 _ **"YUK YUK YUK. Watch it short stuff. You wouldn't want to be executed for breaking my equipment now would you?"**_ Monokuma laughed as he appeared out of nowhere.

"He certainly will not be any more trouble." Celestia said with a scowl as she stepped in front of the gangster.

"Hey what the fuck is this shit? None of this is broadcasting is it?" Miu asked as she stared at a nearby monitor. _***TRUTH BULLET***_

Chihiro's eyes widened. "She's right. It's all recording still, but I don't see any outside connection."

The Dual toned bear snorted, before waving his paw dismissively. _**"Yeah what can I say? Someone pulled us off the air, I guess despair was just too much for them. I guess they didn't want to renew for a second season."**_

"But I was under the impression that part of this was to spread your message to the world, and yet you don't seem phased in the slightest." Celestia noted as she eyed the bear.

 _ **"Yeah what can I say? I make lemonade out of lemons."** _Monokuma giggled.

"This wasn't about the broadcast was it? Somehow this shit is personal to you. You've made a point of showing that several times now." The Gangster said as he glared venomously at the bear. _***TRUTH BULLET***_

 _ **"What? You have to speak up little guy. You're words are all running together."**_ Monokuma laughed nervously, before jabbing his paw at the inner door. _**"Don't think about trying to get in there. Get any funny ideas and my turrets will change your mind."**_ He snorted, before disappearing from sight.

"He certainly left in a hurry. You must have been on to something Fuyuhiko." Chihiro said as he glanced over at the other boy.

The Ultimate Gangster smirked. "Of course I was. I put that fuckhead on edge. I can't wait to see the face behind all of this bullshit."

* * *

 **7:41 P.M Day Forty-Six**

 **Fifth Floor**

 **Greenhouse**

"Figures someone painted over the damn windows so we can't see outside." Souda groaned.

"Hey Sou it's alright. Soon we'll be able to see that sky for ourselves." Ryoko said as he wrapped an arm around his.

The Mechanic smiled fondly at the girl. "God I'm so glad you're still you. I thought I was going to lose it. I don't know how I feel about the blonde hair though."

The girl laughed. "Don't worry I'll change it back as soon as I can. I guess the Mastermind was behind this? What a weird thing to waste time on. I'm sorry for not telling you, I just couldn't let Monokuma find out."

"Hey it's okay babe seriously! I mean let's be honest, I'm not the best at keep secrets. I don't exactly have a poker face." Kazuchi grinned wildly at her, before tensing as they both heard a loud commotion from the nearby shed.

Kaito stumbled out of the shed with a dazed look, as he straightened his shirt. "I don't know what the hell just happened."

"It's called Tonsil Hockey rocket man!" Akane howled in laughter as she emerged after him, before throwing an arm over his shoulder.

"Wait. When the hell did this happen?!" Souda asked as he looked between the pair.

"Bout five minutes ago give or take." Momota chuckled slightly as he straightened his collar.

"And did either of you actually find anything while sucking each other's faces?" Ryoko asked with a slightly irritated expression.

"Uh there's a lot of chickens in there." Owari said before offering a sheepish grin.

The Mechanic snorted. "Well we've cracked the case now."

"Well I did see something sort of strange. There was a bloody scythe in there, but like the blood dried ya know? It'd probably been there a while." Kaito offered. _ ***TRUTH BULLET***_

"Well at least that might have some value. Let's hope everyone else is fairing better than us." Ryoko sighed softly.

* * *

 **9:25 P.M Day Forty-Six**

 **Fifth Floor**

 **Hallway**

"You've gotta be kidding me. He talks about unprecedented access, and yet this door is still sealed up tight." Saihara gritted his teeth as he took a step back, before folding his arms.

"If I'm not mistaken this is the room where Kokichi was attacked in the simulation. I can't imagine that is a coincidence." Kyoko said with a thoughtful expression as she rested a hand against her chin. * _ **TRUTH BULLET***_

"Well there was that other room on the fourth floor. The Data processing room right? I mean there was a locked door there too, but at least we some of us were able to explore part of it." Kaede mused before shaking her head. "Guess he's up to his old tricks again."

"Then it's fairly safe to assume whatever he's hiding must be damning." Shuichi said as he tapped his forearm.

Kyoko sighed as she pinched the bridge of her nose. "Between the simulation, the trial, and the investigation it's been a long day. If we don't get any sleep, we're going to be of no use to anyone."

"Then let's call it for tonight? We can pick back up in the morning." Kaede suggested with a weak smile.

"Heh I guess that's probably for the best, my mind is fried right now." The Detective admitted.

* * *

 ***WARNING* LEMON BE AHOY! FOR MATURE AUDIENCES ONLY. PLEASE DON'T GRIPE ABOUT ME NOT WARNING YOU.**

 **10:42 P.M Day Forty-Six  
**

 **First Floor**

 **Dormitories**

"Shuichi?" Kaede asked as she hesitantly stepped out of the bathroom, before a shy smile played on her lips as she averted her gaze towards her clasped hands.

The curvy pianist only wore a sheer nightgown, but the material left very little to the imagination. She subconsciously fiddled with the gown with her slender digits.

The Detective's eyes widened as he felt his gaze quickly drinking in her features for a moment, before he quickly tilted his head away. "Kaede what are you doing?" he asked as a rosy blush appeared on his face. He could feel his heart beginning to hammer against his chest.

The blonde bit her lower lip a moment, before quietly crossing the room, before she climbed onto the bed the boy lay on. "Shuichi you've been nothing but patient with me. I want you to know that I'm ready." she breathed softly as she slinked across the bed, before resting her hand against his chest. "Shuichi will you do it with me?" she asked as her face turned a scarlet color.

"Kaede I..." The boy trailed off as he stared down into her nervous gaze, before he leaned forward resting his head against hers. "Of course I will. Isn't this backwards though? Aren't I suppose to be the one propositioning you?" he laughed faintly.

"Maybe but you were taking too long." she responded cheekily as she scooted closer, before straddling his lap. "Sai I'm not wearing anything under this. I've never done anything like this before, so I hope I don't mess it up." she breathed as she reached for the simple tank top he was currently wearing.

"It'll be a first for both of us. Just relax Kae and tell me what you want me to do." he said in a low tone as his hand glided down to her generous hips, before he crushed his mouth against hers. In that moment Saihara let his instincts begin to take over. After a few moments he broke the kiss, before placing several few butterfly kisses along her cheeks, her nose, her chin, and down towards the base of her neck.

"Sai." The blonde whimpered softly, as she rested a hand against one of his cheeks.

Shuichi tilted his head ever so slightly, before melding his lips against the center of her hand earning a giggle in reaction.

"Sorry that just tickles a little bit." The blonde responded as she broke the series of kisses a moment, as she worked the boy's shirt over his head.

She paused afterward, before pressing a hand against his chest. "Is this okay? Am I doing this alright?" Kaede asked nervously.

The Detective swallowed the lump in his throat. "You're doing just fine Kae. I promise." he said as he offered her an encouraging smile.

This time she leaned inward, before crashing her lips against his. Her tongue glided against his lower lip, as if asking for entry. After a few moments their tongues began to curl and twin together. Saihara let out blissful murmur as he squeezed her hip with one hand, before his other traced along her side, before move along the swell of her ample breasts. He sucked her tongue a moment, as he snaked a hand beneath her gown as he worked it up over her head.

The kiss broke after a few seconds as the Pianist panted heavily, before nervously covering herself.

Shuichi marveled at her angelic skin, as he watched as her ample chest rose and fell with each quickened breath.

"Sai you don't think they're too big do you? I've always been so uncomfortable with my body." The girl admitted as her face flushed heavily as she tried to cover her crotch with her other free arm.

"Kaede you have nothing to be nervous about. You're beautiful. There's nothing about you I would change." Saihara said with a warm smile as he kissed at her slight swollen lips again. "Kae you don't have to be hide. I want to see all of you." he admitted as he felt his own heart thudding against his bare chest.

The blonde nodded her head meekly, before slowly letting her arms fall to her side.

Somehow even with his perception, he'd never realized how curvaceous the blonde really was. Her modest attire often hid that fact.

"You can touch me if you want Sai."

"R-Right." The boy stammered slightly as he reached out and gently cupped the ample globes with his palms.

Experimentally he gently rolled his thumb against one of her nipples causing her to let out a shudder.

"S-Shuichi." she squeaked her eyes widening in shock as the boy leaned forward, before gently capturing one of her pert nipples between his lips.

"Ooooh my god. I can't believe you're sucking on them." Kaede shivered as her thighs bucked slightly against the bed as she leaned into his ministrations.

The Detective continued to experiment as he continued to suckle one of her breasts while gently massaging the other with his free hand. He gently rolled the soft bud between his free digits. It gave him such a delight listening to Kaede's lewd murmurs. Her nails had found his back as he continued his teasing for several minutes, before he finally pulled away as he could feel a sense of discomfort from the bulge in his pants.

"W-Where did you learn that?" Kaede panted as her thighs twitched as her breathing was still off kilter.

Saihara smiled slightly. "Good instincts I guess?"

"Someone has been doing research." The blonde smirked playfully as she reached out and gingerly began to press her hand against his bulge. "Well you're not the only one Sai."

"Wait Kaede I wasn't done. I wan-" he was cut off as she pressed a slender digit against his lips.

"I want to make you feel good too, Shuichi." She said softly. She  
averted her gaze shyly before continuing. "A-After all it isn't fair if I'm the only one enjoying this right?"

The Detective couldn't help but feel his throat catch as she moved her hand slowly along his member. He groaned in delight as he leaned forward and rested his head against her shoulder.

"Does that feel good Sai?" she purred into his ear.

Shuichi could only weakly nod his head in response. He could feel his stomach doing flips as he had to fight his desire to take her then and there. He resettled his hands on her wide hips, before slowly coaxing her to turn in his lap. He groaned as she followed his lead all the while still teasing his length. She slowly unbuttoned his pants as he felt his member spring free of it's confines, before grinding between her silky thighs. "Kae." He shuddered in delight as he could feel her soaked nethers, gliding along his throbbing manhood.

"Sai please. I need you." Kaede whimpered as her breath came in short bursts.

"Tell me what you want Kae. What do you want me to do to you?" he breathed as he brushed his lips along the back of her neck.

Instead of using her words, the blonde greedily began to grind her hips against him.

The boy could feel the heat of her entrance as it brushed along his length. Saihara sighed in delight as his one hand squeezed her hip, while his other cradled one of her ample breasts.

"Just tell me if I need to slow down. Whatever you need." he breathed as he kissed her shoulder, before lining his length up with her slick maidenhood.

"O-Oh Sai!" The blonde cried as he bucked his hips forward, his length invading her entrance. He paused a moment as he fought his own urge to keep moving forward.

"Am I hurting you Kae? Just tell me to stop if you need to." Shuichi said as he lowered an arm to curl around her waist.

"I-I'll be alright. Please, keep going." She breathed in a shaky manner as she playfully bucked her hips against him, as if giving him a sign to continue.

Taking her action as a signal began to set a slow and steady pace as he bucked his hips forward. Each thrust slowly meeting her own rhythm, as she ground herself against his lap.

Kaede's breaths came out short and labored as the tempo between the pair began to increase. Saihara shuddered as each thrust caused her ample chest to bounce and jiggle, the sounds of the pairs moans and bodies meeting filled the otherwise silent room.

The blonde shuddered as one of her hands gripped at the sheets as her voice began shrill. "S-Sai. I-I'm gonna. I'm gonna cum." she whimpered as she bucked her hips relentlessly as Shuichi's girth penetrated deeply as her walls began to convulse against him. "Shuichi!" She cried.

The Detective found himself at his breaking point as his entire body had begun feeling heavy. Shuichi reached down and gripped at her thighs as he began to buck his hips wildly. "Kaede. I-I'm close.

"Shuichi please. I want you so badly. Please." The girl shuddered as her walls began to flood and clench like a vice around him. Her toes curled as she rode out her release.

The boy reached his breaking point, as he felt the electricity coursing through his body. He let out a final ragged thrust, before he his body began to spasm wildly. Her walls pulsated and constricted as the final shudder left his lips.

Saihara panted heavily along with Kaede, as he curled his arms tenderly around her.

"I-I get it." Kaede panted heavily as a lyrical giggle escaped her.

"Get what?" Shuichi laughed as he kissed her shoulder blade.

"I understand why Miu and Fujisaki are like little rabbits now. Promise me this won't be our last time Shuichi." Kaede said as she leaned against him, still enjoying the sense of being connected physically.

He gently brushed her hair away from her neck, before kissing her skin softly. "You have my word Kae. This is only the beginning."

 ***END LEMON***

* * *

 **8:25 A.M Day Forty-Seven  
**

 **Fourth Floor**

 **Principal's Office**

"So this is where your old man hung his hat huh?" Naegi asked as he walked into the modest sized office.

The Lavender haired girl nodded her head faintly. "Yes so it would seem. That's not why I asked you to help me though Naegi." The girl paused as she sighed, before gesturing at a computer. "Several of us have already searched this room, but all we could find is a computer that is password protected. Not even Fujisaki or Counterpart could break it. Which means it's damn near uncrackable. It's a long shot, but I had a vain hope that maybe your luck would be of some use."

Makoto scratched at his cheek. "Yeah if it were only that simple. I can never tell when it's going to go south. There's no harm in trying though right?"

The girl nodded her head faintly. "Of course." she said as she stepped forward, before turning on the computer.

Almost immediately a prompt asking for a password appeared.

"Well your guess is as good as mine. It was my father's but I can't say that I remember the man." Kyoko said as she averted her gaze slightly. "For all I know this could all be pointless anyways."

Naegi offered her a reassuring smile as he knelt over the computer. "Sometimes you just have to have faith in others. Sometimes they can really surprise you." he mused as he keyed in a six letter word, before pressing enter.

Kiri's eyes widened as sudden click could be heard. "I thought it was possible, but on your first guess? What was the password?"

Makoto offered her a warm expression, before patting her shoulder. "Probably the most important thing to him. Kyoko." he said quietly.

"I-I see. Well there's no time to linger on that for the moment." She said as she cleared her throat uncomfortably, before stalking into the now open room. "Shall we ?"

"You got it Kiri." Makoto said with a small smile, as he walked into the darkened room. "Uh this isn't what I was expecting. A box?" He questioned as he stepped forward.

"I wouldn't be so eager to open it." Kyoko said as she turned away.

"What do you. Oh my god." Makoto exclaimed as he pulled the top off, before nearly falling as he scrambled back a few feet.

"Naegi I'd like for you to meet my father." Kyoko said as she held her head low.

"Kid don't do that to yourself. You can't be sure that's who it is." Ryoma's voice could be heard from her handbook.

"He's right. What makes you think it's him Kiri? Maybe he managed to get out." Naegi suggested.

The girl turned as tears were collected in her eyes. "No. He never got out. Don't you see? The lockdown? Junko and Mukuro's take over? Naturally he couldn't still be alive. He was an obstacle and they killed him." _***TRUTH BULLET***_

"Kuro never mentioned doing anything to him though. Mayb-" He was cut off by Kyoko.

"Look it makes little difference Naegi. Whether she killed him or Junko did, he's still gone. I don't know why I thought I'd find something other than death here." she said as she stalked out of the room.

Makoto bowed his head a moment, before eying a picture frame. He picked it up, before smiling fondly at the picture of a young Kyoko with her father.

"Wait what is this?" he asked aloud as he found something stuck to the back of the frame.

"Kiri! Hold on a second!" Makoto said as he jogged out of the room, before holding out his hand. "Your father may have left us something."

"A thumb-drive?" Kyoko questioned. _ ***TRUTH BULLET***_

"Yeah it was hidden on the picture of you and him. I bet he wanted us to find this." Naegi said with a confident expression.

The lavender haired girl took the drive, before plugging it into the computer. "Seems like it contains some sort of video file." she mused dryly, before clicking on the video.

Several seconds passed, before the video started abruptly.

 _"Jin be reasonable. We're talking about the future of mankind here. It's not uncommon for there to be some fallout from a major advancement." A purple haired man said as he adjusted his lab coat, before eying the man who was pacing._

 _"Reasonable? The Steering Committee has gotten out of hand Jibo. You're beginning to play god. We're suppose to find those born with god given talent, not create or clone them. I'm afraid I'm going to have to shut you down. Project New Hope may have been a success, but I have to look at my daughter every day and know that I'm lying to her."_

 _"Shut me down?" Jibo questioned, before he let out an amused laugh. "Don't pretend like your hands are clean Kirigiri. You've been more than happy to allow plenty of dark deeds to transpire, it only bothers you when you have to bear witness to the results on a daily basis. Your shortsightedness is almost impressive. Do you realize that my work in cloning technology could extend the human life span by decades? I've even improved their tissue regeneration. Think about it, if your heart was failing you I could give you one that would be stronger and pristine. It could even be the solution to fighting cancer."_

 _"And what is the cost?!" Jin said as he slammed his fist onto his desk. "I haven't always made the best decisions. However I won't abide by you using Hope's Peak to conduct anymore of your sick experiments. It ends tod-" He was cut off as suddenly the power switched off._

 _ **"Boy ain't that a bitch. You know that's just how technology works though. Always failing you when you need it most."** _Monokuma said as he stood there holding the power cord.

"You bastard. You sabotaged us. I bet something about those experiments and that Jibo guy must have been pretty important." Makoto said as he scowled at the bear.

"Yes would you care to explain yourself? Perhaps offer an explanation for your interference?" Kyoko asked with a stern expression.

 _ **"Pupupu you think your mugs are gonna make me sweat? Please! Now why don't you sleuths get back on the hunt. This bear has places to be."**_ Monokuma said, before slipping out of sight.

"Kiri I know we're on to something. We must have him on the ropes if he's getting involved like this." Naegi mused with a slight smile, before noticing the girl's sour demeanor. "Hey what's wrong?"

"I-It's nothing. Naegi if you don't mind, I'd like to be alone for a little while." The girl said as she lowered her head.

Makoto eye the side room where Jin's remains still laid. "I-I understand."

* * *

 **3:32 P.M Day Forty-Seven**

 **Third Floor**

 **Hospital (Room 1)  
**

Kaito walked into the small hospital room, before offering a weak smile. "Any improvement Sis?" the boy asked as his gaze swept between his brother and sister.

The Ultimate Nurse shook her head slightly, before rising out of the chair she was seated in. "Physically he's absolutely fine. That's the problem though, I don't know what to do about his mind. Especially with him being in a coma like this."

The Astronaut offered her an encouraging smile, before throwing his arms around her. "Hey it's gonna be alright. We'll get out of this mess, and then we'll find help for Kokichi. Who knows maybe he'll actually show some gratitude for once."

A soft laugh escaped the girl. "Yes I hope that's true Momota. At least It's something I can hope for."

"Hey it's not a matter of hoping, we're gonna make it happen. Then we'll be one big crazy family." Kaito chuckled as he squeezed her tightly, before pulling back. "You ready for tonight?"

"As ready as I can be. Though I would be lying if I said I wasn't nervous. So much is at stake." Mikan murmured softly.

Momota offered her a lopsided grin. "Hey when push comes to shove, we always land on our feet. We've pulled an upset before, and we can do it again."

"Of course we can." Mikan nodded her head in agreement. "I just wish I knew why Ouma left us that message? It just seems so strange." _***TRUTH BULLET***_

"Sis we already figured that out right? Someone hijacked Makoto's pod and used it." Kaito said with a confused expression.

"I-I know but Miu pointed out that it was Bio-metrically locked. I'm just not sure how they got past that." Mikan said as her brow furrowed.

"Well this jackass is a clever one, probably can do just about anything they want." Kaito mused, before offering her a smile. "It's gonna be alright though. This time we turn the tables on the Mastermind."

* * *

 **7:20 P.M Day Forty-Seven  
**

 **Second Floor**

 **Arcade Hall (Game Floor)**

"Holy fucking shit. This damn game makes sense now." Miu exclaimed as she pointed at the arcade cabinet. "It has to be a clue or something. Only one sprite is left alone, and these walls look like a maze. Maybe that fucked up execution meant for Makoto was a clue for something." Miu mused. _***TRUTH BULLET***_

Chihiro's eyes widened slightly. "So someone has been leaving us clues left and right."

The Inventor nodded her head vigorously. "You're damn right. It's like someone want's us to figure out the truth."

"So many pieces. How do they all fit together?" Fujisaki murmured as he scratched at his chin.

"No clue babe, but we're gonna figure it out. No way in hell am I going to die here." Miu smirked as she reached out,and playfully grabbed at the boy's shirt. "What'ya say we take a break?"

Fujisaki sputtered. "B-But Miu we really should be focusing. There's so mu-" he as cut off as she bent over, before crashing her lips against his.

"Fuji I'm pretty sure we'll be alright. Just in case though, I'm not gonna waste our final hours together just searching this damn school. Now take off your damn pants." Miu ordered as she licked her lips.

"W-Wait here?" The programmer stammered as his face flushed a deep red tint.

"Fujibear. I won't repeat myself twice." The blonde purred as she began to unbutton her blouse.

A small grin pulled at the boy's face. "You know I couldn't tell you no even if I wanted to. Though fortunately I really want to." He laughed as he unfastened his belt.

"My I've really corrupted you Fuji. I love it." Miu smirked as she grabbed at his chin.

* * *

 **9:15 P.M Day Forty-Seven  
**

 **Second Floor**

 **Archive**

"There's a question that has been starring at me in the face for a while now." Saihara said as he paced back and forth through the room. "We know about Project Kamakura and Keebo, but what about Project New Hope?"

Kyoko quietly laced her hands. "That is the question isn't it? I think it may be pertinent to this entire investigation." _***TRUTH BULLET***_

"It feels like trying to solve a puzzle with a thousand pieces." Shuichi paused a moment, before offering a sympathetic smile. "Kyoko, I'm sorry to hear about your father."

The lavender haired girl raised a hand, before shaking her head. "I will have time to mourn him at a later date, for now this investigation is all that matters. Monokuma sabotaged a recording Naegi and I were watching, but I can't help but feel there was something important in that video. At the very least we can confirm that Jibo Momota the father of Kokichi,Kaito, and Mikan was involved closely in the project."

"Maybe everything will fall into place when we pool all of our information. I have faith in you Kiri. You've been a good teacher." Saihara mused fondly.

"Strange I was going to say the same thing to you Shuichi. Though it's clear the mastermind wanted us out of the picture. I take it our killing actions were the same?" Kyoko asked as she raised a single brow. _ ***TRUTH BULLET***_

"Death in three hours unless Kyoko is killed. Yeah it looks like someone really wanted to snuff us out." The boy said as his brow furrowed. "If it weren't for Ryoko's deception, that could have been a bloodbath."

"True. However it's not over yet, let's not stop discussing our findings. We only get once chance at this." Kirigiri said quietly.

Saihara nodded his head, before offering a faint smile. "You don't have to tell me twice."

* * *

 **11:56 P.M Day Forty-Seven**

 **First Floor**

 **Hallway (Outside Elevator)**

"This is it. It all leads up to this final moment." Makoto said as he raised his hand, before clenching his fist. "This is where we bring this nightmare to an end."

"Hmph then let us hope we've used our time well. I suspect we won't be shown any mercy." Byakuya mused as he adjusted his glasses.

"Hah as if we need any fucking mercy from the piece of shit behind this. We're gonna make them pay for all this shit they've done, and then we're gonna blow this damn joint." Miu said a wide grin spread across her face.

"Yeah we're gonna blow this damn joint!" Kotoko piped up, before Kirumi abruptly rested a hand on her head.

The Maid offered a mild look. "Language Ko. Though in this instance, I have to agree with Iruma's point."

"Heh I'm not very good at saying the right things, but I'm glad to be with you guys at the end of all of this. No matter how it goes." Kazuichi said as he adjusted his beanie.

Ryoko smiled as she leaned against the boy, before kissing his cheek. "I'll tell you how it's going to go. We're going to win and end this."

"I'm with your possibly crazy girlfriend. We have to go in prepared to win." Kaito said as he popped his knuckles.

The Ultimate Gymnast offered a toothy grin. "Hell yeah. I can't wait to have my first meal out of this freaking place."

"Dumbass. That's all you can think of?" Fuyuhiko asked before cracking a faint smile. "You all aren't half bad. Expect you Byakuya. I still can't stand your face."

"Darling I don't think that's just you. Togami just has a habit of rubbing people the wrong way." Celestia mused with a light smile as she extended her hand, before taking the boy's hand into hers.

The Heir scoffed. "You can thank me for keeping you all alive later."

"Someone clearly has a different memory of how events have transpired. I hope you're all prepared for what lies ahead. This isn't over yet." Kyoko said as her brow furrowed. "Not by a long shot."

"You might be right Kiri, but freedom is so close I can almost taste it." Chihiro mused with a soft smile, as he leaned against Miu.

"Agreed. Let's just make sure we don't get a game over alright? I don't think we have any extra lives." Nanami mused with a light smile.

Mikan grasped both Hajime's and Chiaki's hands. "We've been here so long, it's hard to believe that the end is close. For what it's worth, I'll do my very best to help."

Hinata smiled fondly as he looked between the two girls. "For the first time we're entering a trial trusting each other instead of suspecting one another. If we can put aside our egos, and differences we can bring this to an end."

"An end to all of this? Maybe a new beginning? I can certainly get behind that." Aoi mused with a tiny smile, as she gently rubbed at her belly.

The Ultimate Soldier smirked, as she draped an arm around the shorter girl. "Good because we're about to have our hands full. Let's hope that Naegels is ready for that responsibility." she chuckled earning a flush from the boy in question as he pulled his hood down.

Kaede smiled fondly at the interactions between the trio, before feeling a hand on her waist. The blonde turned her head slightly to find herself face to face with Shuichi.

The Detective offered her a small smile as he bent his head down, before melding his lips against hers.

"S-Sai what was that for?" The girl murmured against his lips as he slowly pulled away, before resting his head against hers.

"Kae I just wanted to thank you for everything. I wasn't happy with who I was before all of this started, I know who I want to be now." He said softly. "There's something I want to ask you. If we make it through this, remind me alright?"

"Of course. Shuichi I love you." the girl said softly as she leaned into him.

"I love you too Kaede. That's why I'm not afraid of what we have to face." He said softly as suddenly a chiming sound began to play in the distance.

 _ ***DING DONG***_

 _ **"Woah. Look at you kiddos ready to go! YUK YUK YUK. Most people wouldn't rush to their deaths like this. You all must be masochistic. Far be it for me to dissuade you. I think we're all ready to face the curtain call."** _Monokuma snickered wildly over the speakers, before the elevator door opened. _**"Step aboard. I hope none of you are tired, because the finale is about to begin!"**_

* * *

 _ **TRUTH BULLETS**_

 **Twilight Syndrome**

 **Jin Kirigiri's Fate**

 **Ouma's Message**

 **Kyoko/Saihara Targeted**

 **Project New Hope**

 **Chiaki & Makoto's dreams  
**

 **Kotoko's Account**

 **Ended Broadcast**

 **Thumbdrive**

 **The Labrinyth**

 **Extra body in the Morgue**

 **Personal Motive**

 **Bloody Scythe**

 **Naegi's Hospitalization**

 **Hiyoko's Body ?**

 **Locked Doors**

* * *

 **? Survivors Remain**

* * *

 ***AN* Guys I am absolutely beat. This is the longest chapter I've done and I just don't have the energy to do the Omake this time. However as compensation, I will do two Omake's in the next chapter.  
**

 **I know that some of you are probably going to kill me for not killing a bunch of characters. However I just feel like we've really killed enough people in this fic already. I mean seriously I'm sure someone can give me a count, but I think it's pushing 40+ factoring in the ones in the game and the ones in Towa City. I seriously had considered turning this into a massive bloodbath, but as I thought about it. It honestly felt gratuitous. Obviously that doesn't mean much coming from someone who's written so many death scenes, but usually they always serve a purpose. But to kill several people off in a single chapter? Eh I just wasn't feeling it. Hope you'll forgive me for showing mercy to our surviving members.**

 **Also if you guys are at all interested I have posted a new SYOC that is set in this same universe. Feel free to check out Kuma-Kuma Land. It's going to be a wild ride when it launches this September.**

 **AwakeningFates**

 _I would preferred homage to the original game/anime with Makoto surviving his execution, but hey I can't please everyone I guess._

 **Jayden Illusion Doe**

 _Yeah I like to be able to show the insane luck factor and it was meant as a nod to the original game/anime with his survival._

 **pokemonsuperallstarfan**

 _Boy I think I might have surprised you in this chapter lol. xD_

 **SaveUsLogan**

 _Well to put it in perspective, we've lost nearly thirty characters since the beginning. That doesn't even include all of the side characters in the Towa City Arc._

 **Danganfanboy101**

There's good reason to be suspicious =)

 **Forbidden Dreamscape**

 _I know that some people are going to chew me out for letting the motive be neutralized, but I thought it was a good show of faith from Ryoko._

 **Fee5H**

 _Well I didn't explicitly state it, but the sacrificial clause would have been denied in the simulation. As in the Principal wouldn't have allowed it._

 **Natsukumo1000**

 _Haha I can already hear the fandom calling for my blood for teasing this only to cut it short._

 **Jeptwin**

 _Haha well I'm glad you enjoyed it. It serve more than a few purposes._

 **doomqwer**

And so we've reached the twilight of this fic. The last trial lies on the horizon.

 **PrinceLowell**

 _You win the internet. I was baffled and impressed when someone actually called what would happen to the bracelets. Seriously good call!_

 **Guest**

 _Someone has been paying closer attention ^^_

 **Danganfanboy101**

 _Because if his murderer had seen their own name, it would have been more obvious then a cryptic string of numbers._

 **Ronin Warriors Fanatic**

 _I know that some of you will probably disagree, but I think the kill count is high enough at this point. It's time for the final show down._

 **ThePLOThand**

 _I think Kaede's hidden talent has been implied a few times already, but I think it will be shown soon._

 **DanganMachin**

 _Very true. However this is the first instant, where they were soundly caught off guard._

 **CanadianOtaku**

 _Well I feel like we've reached a point where if I killed more people it would just be excessive. If we count the Towa City side characters along with the ones in school, We're probably sitting somewhere around 40+ deaths._

 **Izaya Orihara 101101**

 _Well to be honest the Next Gen as you called it, won't be shown immediately. At least not in the sense of when they're teenagers. You see I'm going to resolve the side fics so I can build out this AU world of I've been creating. What I will show is the events proceeding up to Final Horizon. So what two years forward? I think that's a pretty fair. Still some resolution with more adventures lying on the horizon._

 **Yose**

 _I think it's more implied than stated. Though Komaeda does straight up insist on what it is._

 **Wintersmith23**

 _Well anything is possible my friend ;)_

 **Trygve11**

 _Something like that. You're on the right track hehe._

 **Solrac XD**

 _I can already imagine you chewing me out for not killing everyone. *Shrugs* Sue me, but I think I've wracked up a pretty impressive kill count as it stands haha._

 **pokemonsuperallstarfan**

Well I didn't explicitly state it, but the sacrificial clause would have been denied in the simulation. As in the Principal wouldn't have allowed it. I should have had someone bring it up, that was my bad. However it would have been denied regardless xD

 **YumiStar**

 _He's a beary bad guy!_

 **PantaPanta**

 _Never underestimate an Evil Supreme Leader Pupupu_

 **Idiota**

 _Thanks! I tried my best with that aspect. I wanted things to feel off on purpose._

 **GuestDS**

 _Oh you're fine! I think it's important that I'm not just killing people at this point for chuckles. Eventually it becomes redundant. I think it's time we tackle the end game =)_

 **Luckenhaft**

 _YUK YUK YUK. HERE WE GO!_

 **Funny-Little-Cute White Fox**

 _Aww well thank you sir!_

 **Net Neutrality**

Well I didn't explicitly state it, but the sacrificial clause would have been denied in the simulation. As in the Principal wouldn't have allowed it. Yes in hindsight I should have addressed that, but what can you do ? Haha. Don't worry I think I have addressed some of your worries my friend. Also you told me before that at a certain point that I have to stop killing people. I agreed with you. It gets to a point that it becomes excessive.

 **K8wolfx**

 _Haha well thank you for taking time to review my little ninja! I think it's important to bring an end to this fic. Even if it's not an end to this AU world of mine._

 **Amulet-Starz**

 _You're right on both accounts!_

 **HoppsHungerfan**

 _It's like Michael Myers. Will he ever stay dead?!_

 **Emmisary**

The final trial lies on the horizon my friend!

 **MudkipOfDespair**

 _I hope the reveal of Ryoko's deception caught some of you offguard. I just felt like killing off half of the remaining cast felt excessive at this point. Yes it's about despair, but you guys have invested months of your lives reading this. I didn't want to kill everyone off in such a cheap quick way._

 **ShinyOshawottKing1**

 _Bahaha those hated characters will always come back with a vengeance!_

 **Cinderfall201**

 _I tried to have some nostalgia from Chikai's real version death and Naegi's survival in the game/anime._

 **Francis456**

 _I promise you that I won't leave threads hanging. I will give you the answers you're looking for =)_


	111. Chapter 111: A New Despair

_**TRUTH BULLETS**_

 **Twilight Syndrome**

 **Jin Kirigiri's Fate**

 **Ouma's Message**

 **Kyoko/Saihara Targeted**

 **Project New Hope**

 **Chiaki & Makoto's dreams  
**

 **Kotoko's Account**

 **Ended Broadcast**

 **Thumb-drive**

 **The Labyrinth**

 **Extra body in the Morgue**

 **Personal Motive**

 **Bloody Scythe**

 **Naegi's Hospitalization**

 **Hiyoko's Body ?**

 **Locked Doors**

* * *

 **Chapter 111: A New Despair  
**

 **12:03 A.M Day Forty-Eight**

 **Basement Floor**

 **Trial Room**

 _ **"Welcome kiddos to what may very well be the last moments of your life. Up until this point you've survived twelve different trials and plenty of good ole fashion murder. However this trial is going to be far different. Solve the truth behind Hope's Peak and yours truly, and you get to taste freedom. Fail to do so and I'll snuff you all out at once!"**_ Monokuma chortled loudly as he grabbed at his stomach. _**"I can honestly say I've been waiting for this moment since the beginning."**_

"A question if I may. I notice that there is one striking difference about the Trial Room." Shuichi said as his gaze flitted around the room. "The portraits that have always been present are now gone, would you care to elaborate why?"

The dual toned bear snickered as held a paw against his mouth. _**"Well what can I say? I figured you all should remember their faces well enough by now. I imagine their gruesome deaths are burned into your memory."**_

"You'll have to try harder then that Monokuma. There's no way we're buying that. Everything you do serves some sort of purpose." Makoto said as he jabbed a finger at the bear.

 _ **"Oh dear me! Please don't point your finger at me. It's so scary."** _The bear howled in laughter as he somersaulted forward, before landing in front of one of the podiums.

"Hold on a sec. Are you actually gonna be involved in this?" Kazuichi asked with a surprised expression as he stared at the dual toned bear.

 _ **"YUK YUK YUK. Why wouldn't I be? Everything is on the line for all of us. It's time for me to join the fun."** _Monokuma grinned wildly.

"Let's see how much fun you think it is when we kick your fucking teeth in." Fuyuhiko offered a dark smirk at the bear.

"Hell yeah. I'll hold him down and let you go to town Fuyuhiko." Akane offered a fierce grin.

"You're both talking my fucking language. What'ya say we solve this shit so we can get right to it?" Miu asked with a smug expression.

"We shouldn't get ahead of ourselves. We can't exactly do anything until we've exposed him and the rest of this place." Ryoko mused thoughtfully.

 _ **"Little Miss homewrecker is right! You can't exactly punish me until you've got your facts straight. Right now all I'm hearing is threats. It's about time you kids start serving up some facts, otherwise I'm going to watch you all die in one grand finale."**_ The bear said with a wicked grin.

"Alright guys. Stand back and be amazed. The culprit and mastermind behind all of this is none other than the real Hiyoko Saionji!" Kaito exclaimed with a dramatic pose.

"Momota I'm afraid that's impossible." Mikan murmured softly as she stared at her brother.

"No way. That totally makes sense though!" Kaito said with a slack-jawed expression.

"You really should be more careful with what you say. Your words can be hurtful." Kirumi spoke up. "Not only did Mukuro acknowledge discovering Hiyoko's head, but the rest of her body was found in the Biology Lab. Unless you believe a poor deceased girl is capable of such things, you're mistaken." _***TRUTH BULLET***_

"She's right Kaito. Believe me when I say, that I know what I saw." Mukuro said as she crossed her arms. "That was definitely Saionji's head."

"What if there was a way for Kaito to be right and wrong at the same time?" Kyoko suggested as she rested a hand on her chin.

"I'm afraid you'll have to explain yourself Kirigiri. That makes no lick of sense as far as I'm concerned." Celestia said as she drummed her clawed digit along the podium.

"No kidding. I mean you can't be right and wrong at the same time can you?" Kotoko asked with a confused expression.

"Makoto you have to know what I'm suggesting. We both saw it on the thumb-drive. An explanation that could suffice." The Lavender haired girl said as she stared over at the boy.

"An explanation?" The Ultimate Luck questioned as his brow furrowed a moment. Several moments elapsed, before his eyes widened. "That's right. Kyoko and I found a thumb-drive in the Principal's office. It was a video of him meeting with Jibo Momota. More accurately he was firing him for his experiments, which included cloning humans among other things." _***TRUTH BULLET***_

"Preposterous. Such technology doesn't even exist yet, at least not on the level for human testing." Byakuya mused as he adjusted his glasses.

"Would you have said the same thing about that world simulation a few days ago?" Chihiro questioned.

"Fujisaki is right. If such a theoretical science is possible, there is a possible explanation. What if the head and body found weren't Saionji's but rather a clone's? How would we recognize the difference?" Hinata asked as he stared around the room. _***TRUTH BULLET***_

"Wait a second guys. Does that mean Kaito is right? That Saionji is the real Mastermind?" Aoi asked with a surprised expression.

"It does make some sense. She knew Mukuro was suspecting her, so she tried to throw her off by planting a fake." Kaede said before frowning. "Though what a horrible thought, the idea of someone being created just to be sacrificed."

"Pupupu. Well looks like you kids have wrapped this up in a flash! Shall we vote on it?" Monokuma asked with a grin as he stared around the room.

"Not so fast. I-I for one don't think Hiyoko is the one behind this. Where is the motive?" Nanami asked with a puzzled look.

"Maybe she's just crazy? I mean clearly the person behind this is a full cards short of a full deck." Kazuichi muttered.

"No I simply refuse to believe that is the case. Whatever mistakes Miss Saionji has made, I do not believe for a moment she is the culprit." Kirumi said with a stern expression.

"Yeah my gut is telling me that we've got the wrong person." Akane said as she scratched at her cheek.

"Shit we can't just go off of our damn guts. I mean Makoto and Kyoko found evidence that suggests cloning is the real deal. She probably thought she was so damn smug by throwing us off." Miu scoffed.

"Hey now that I think about it, you think that bloody scythe we found was the murder weapon?" Kaito suggested. _ ***TRUTH BULLET***_

"My to have been so useless this entire time, you're finally proving useful Momota." Celestia mused with a slight smile.

"Uh thanks I guess?" The Astronaut chuckled.

"What you're saying makes sense, and yet I just don't think Hiyoko is behind this. Some of this was so personal, I think we're being set up." Mukuro mused.

"Pupupu. Sounds like you all are divided now more than ever. You know what that means don't ya? It's time for one last SCRUM DEBATE!" Monokuma exclaimed. "Alright kiddos. Pick your side. Is Hiyoko Saionji the Mastermind or is someone pulling the wool over your eyes?" As the question left his mouth he pressed a button.

Several seconds passed before the students podiums began to raise off the ground, before shuffling to opposite sides of the room.

 _ **"Oh boy here we go."**_ Monokuma snorted as he held out a paw. _**"On the side who thinks it's Saionji we have Kaito,Celestia,Kazuichi,Miu,Hinata,Fuyuhiko,Kotoko, Ryoko, Fujisaki, and Kaede. The opposition who believes it's someone else is Naegi,Asahina,Mukuro,Kyoko,Byakuya,Mikan,Chiaki, Akane, Shuichi, and Kirumi. Let the Scrum Debate begin!"**_

 **SCRUM DEBATE**

"Makoto you and Kyoko were the ones who discovered the truth. The Mastermind must have relied on this cloning technology to throw us off the trail. You yourself agreed cloning was an explanation right?" Kaito asked as he stared down the other boy.

"All I said was that it was one possibility. A possible explanation. What I can shake is how personal some of these attacks were. Someone with clear motive went after Aoi and Mukuro on different occasions. They even tried to kill me off. Why would Hiyoko be so obsessed with that?"

"Naegi darling who's to say you were the only one's targeted. Yes someone did try to coerce me into hurting Aoi, but there's been plenty of blood spilled. I think it's presumptuous to assume it's a targeted attack." Celestia countered.

"Celes you have to know better than that. Don't you remember telling me how you were sure someone had it out for me. Sure plenty of our friends have died, but Monokuma has targeted Koto, Kuro, and I without provocation. There has to be a reason for that." Aoi said as she leaned forward against her podium.

Souda scratched his cheek. "I mean yeah you guys have gotten it rough, but like I've said the chick could be crazy. We have no way of knowing what's going on in her head."

"Ridiculous. You think the Mastermind left a clone's head in a box to throw me off, just to be that very person? Why go to so much trouble? Did you forget at that time I was still being blackmailed?" Mukuro asked with an exasperated expression.

"Yeah that might be fucking true, but what if you did go and run your damn mouth? She probably just wanted some insurance in case you didn't stay quiet." Miu said loudly.

"I was the one who brought this matter up, however it's possible for the body found to be a clone and her to still not be the Mastermind. We're only making that supposition." Kyoko said as she folded her arms.

Hajime shook his head. "You know that I rarely disagree with you Kyoko, but that's a lot to swallow. Cloning is far fetched enough, but the idea of this being some sort of red herring? I just can't wrap my head around that."

"And why not? I'll admit that I don't believe in this notion of cloning. However I also don't believe Hiyoko Saionji would possess the ability to run a game of this magnitude. From my understanding she was a pampered and inexperienced child. I sincerely doubt she could manage such a task." Byakuya said with an air of confidence.

"Did you ever stop to fucking think about how much time we've lost? Look at how much shit has changed in forty eight days. You don't think someone could change that much in two years?" The Gangster countered.

"I-I have faith in Kirumi's judgement. She knew Hiyoko for a long time. So I think we should have faith in her." Mikan said softly.

"I love big sis, but what if she did change? So much has changed for us since all of this began." Kotoko said as her lower lip quivered.

"Whether Hiyoko changed or not, I still think that's irrelevant. We should look at the bigger picture. We don't have any extra lives, if we mess this up. I'm with Makoto and Aoi, why would someone hound them and Mukuro in particular? What motive does Hiyoko have?" Nanami asked as she peered around the room.

"Take it from someone whose original personality was nothing short of insane. There's not always a motive for the things people do. Some people just like watching the world burn." Ryoko with a slight frown.

The Ultimate Gymnast shrugged. "Hey maybe that's true, but my gut never steers me wrong. There ain't no way that chick is our culprit."

"Owari I know you put a lot of stock in your instincts, but this where the evidence is pointing. We can't just rely on our feelings right now." The Programmer said as he rubbed his hands together.

"I'm afraid I'll have to disagree with you Chihiro. A Detective follows the evidence, but they also follow their instincts. I for one think we need to review everything, before jumping to a vote." Shuichi said with a thoughtful expression.

"Sai what other option do we have? She's literally our only suspect. If not Saionji who else could it be?" Kaede asked with a weak smile.

"How bout anyone else here." Kirumi said as she rested a hand on her podium. "If we're going to assume such science is possible, we have to also assume that it could have been used on anyone. Hiyoko may be the easiest choice, but rarely is the easy choice the right one." Kirumi said as she raised her voice.

 ** _"Pupupu. Well that was certainly interesting. Eh I'm feeling indecisive, so let's call that a tie. You all can decide for yourselves, if you want to spend time arguing this more or if you want to move on."_ **Monokuma grinned slightly as the podiums returned to their resting positions.

 **END OF DEBATE**

"Ah man. What if Kirumi is right? How would we even know if someone else was cloned? It's not like they're waving a flashing neon sign." Souda groaned as he rubbed at his face.

Kyoko frowned. "The only mention we heard before the video was cut off was that the clones he was developing could heal faster then normal. Apparently he thought they would serve as a perfect replacements in the case of organ failures or cancer." _***TRUTH BULLET***_

Makoto slowly clutched at his chest, as a series of memories ran through his brain.

His stomach twisted uncomfortably as the truth like a puzzle began to slowly fall into place.

* * *

 _ **Oh and before I forget if you little darlings reach a point where you can't decide on the blackened you can forego solving the crime and elect to sacrifice one of your own. This also requires a majority to enact this particular course. In such a case that person will be punished instead. If the blackened is still alive they get to leave with their pals, and the game moves on. I'm sure you honorable kiddos would never willing sacrifice someone just to remain safe. Though keep in mind if you fail to enact this option before I call time, your window closes. Also if you vote normally and fail to pick the actual blackened, there's no going back. You'll be punished. So keep in mind sometimes it might be better to cut off a little extra fat then let the entire ship sink. Depends on how confident you lot are in your own deductions." **The dual toned bear grinned wildly as it peered around the room._

* * *

 _"Makoto you can't go alone! It's a trap and you know it." Nanami gritted her teeth, as she grabbed at the bottom of Naegi's hoodie._

 _"As your upperclassman and the representative of Class 77-B, I can't allow you do this alone. You know it's most likely a suicide mission." her voice trembled as she stared at the boy's back._

 _Naegi bowed his head low. "Chiaki I know how bad it all seems, but there so many of our precious people who're counting on us. We can't let them be turned to Despair."_

 _"Which is exactly why I can't let you walk into that alone. Don't you understand? It's just the two of us now. We should save all our friends together." The girl said as her brow furrowed in frustration._

 _Naegi let himself relax a moment, before he turned, and pulled the girl into a tight hug. "Heh you know you're like a big sister to me right? You've looked out for me since I've been here. We will save everyone. We're gonna rescue Hajime too, but there's somewhere else you have to be. If I can't reach them in time you have to use Ryota's last video. It might be the only thing that can break the spell."_

 _The Gamer bit her lower lip. "Naegi we don't get another life if we get a game over. So you better get a highscore!" she exclaimed as she curled her arms around the boy._

* * *

 _Aoi paused a moment as she eyed the Robot Boy. "I'm sorry Keebo, but at least we're together right? Good friends make up for it right?" she giggled softly._

 _"Well said Miss Asahina!" The Ultimate Robot exclaimed, before he eyed Makoto. "Naegi how are you feeling? You seem to be moving around well."_

 _The boy swallowed what was in his mouth, before chuckling. "Yeah it's weird Mikan said that despite everything that I recovered really quickly. She seemed surprised by how fast I was healing."_

* * *

 _Naegi's had been perhaps one of the oddest gifts. Inside was a set of school clothes, from the embroidery it was clearly Hope's Peak. However the jacket and in fact the shirt and pants underneath were horribly shredded. Making it almost impossible or at least impractical to wear._

* * *

 _The dual toned bear waved his hand dismissively. **"Hey if we're keeping score this bear let you kids sacrifice Kuwata, when it was pretty obvious who was the guilty party. So don't whine to me about technicalities. Besides the rules explicitly state that this bear can add rules as he sees fit. So enough of your bitching."** Monokuma huffed, before opening another bag of chips._

* * *

 _ **"The reason why I'm doing this is I believe in Despair and Sacrifice. Pure and simple. There's not some grand master scheme Kiddos. You come into this world screaming, so what's it matter how you leave the world? The void takes us all some day. Despair is the one thing in life you can always count on. By the time this game is over you'll come to see the world, the same way I was forced to."**_

* * *

 _ ** **"Such optimism Naegi! I can't wait to see that crumble, it will be the most enjoyable sight in the world. After all I know your limits better than anyone."** **He chortled as he clutched at his sides._

* * *

 _ **Why indeed? Once long ago when this bear was filled with silly notions like hope. He thought to himself that things like camaraderie and love could conquer anything. This bear however had a wake up call. Let's say it was cold shower realizing how quickly he was forgotten and replaced. "** Monokuma's voice was low for a moment, before he folded his paws. **"Oh the memories!"**_

 _"So can I assume that means you were a student here at some point? " The Maid asked as she regarded him intently._

 _ **"OHOHO! I can't go spilling my guts all at once. Don't you know you can't give it all up at once? You gotta work for it."** The bear snorted._

* * *

 _ **"What does it have to do with it? It has everything to do with it. After all my little mole's motive was to off our mother to be. I guess you just can't find good help these days."** Monokuma sighed dramatically._

* * *

 _The Ghost floated down till she was eye level with the boy. "Unfortunately no. Though I think that might be part of the reason why I'm still here. Something is still keeping me here. I'm connected to you, but there must be something I haven't resolved yet."_

 _The lights flickered a moment, before suddenly a voice could be heard._

 _ **"WHO YOU GONNA CALL?! MONOKUMA!"** The bear exclaimed as he appeared wearing a strange outfit,with what resembled a vacuum cleaner on his back. **"And before you ask, no I don't have permission on this copyright so sue me!"**_

 _Naegi stared in confusion at the bear. "What do you want Monokuma?"_

 _ **"YUK YUK YUK. I thought I was losing my marbles, but low in behold we really do have a ghost infestation in this school. Don't you know you're suppose to die and stay dead sweetums? You're making a mockery of this fine institution!"** The bear exclaimd as he jabbed a paw in the direction Sayaka._

 _A look of disbelief filled the girl's eyes. "You can actually see me?" The blue haired girl asked with a dumbfounded expression._

 _ **"PUPUPU! I can see right through you! I mean literally, I can see the sink on the other side of you!"** Monokuma chortled as he clutched at his stomach._

 _Naegi suddenly stepped in front of the bear, before raising his arms. "Monokuma she's not hurting anything. Whatever you're planning, leave her alone."_

 _The bear snorted, before facepalming as he tugged at the device on his back. **"Oi you think this is the real deal? This is just a normal vacuum cleaner sonny! I just thought it would be worth a laugh. Jeez what a nitwit. You really could have done better than this waste of space."** Monokuma sighed as he shook his head._

 _Sayaka peered around Naegi's shoulder a moment. "Well if you're not here to do something strange, then what do you really want?"_

 _ **"What do I want? What do I want? That's a very good question. You see we all know you're not crazy Naegi. Well at least not yet."** he muttered the last part. **"However anyone's gonna start thinking otherwise if I make a rule involving ghosts. So here's the deal. If little miss Banshee here opens any doors or does anything funny, I'll punish you for it. Since you know I can see her too, you know you two can't pull any funny business."**_

 _" I get it. You're afraid of her. You know that she could really throw a wrench in your game. That's why you're pulling this isn't it Monokuma?" he asked as he stared at the dual toned bear._

 _Monokuma sweated profusely a moment. **"Ahem you really should enunciate better sonny. You're always mumbling stuff. Anyways this bear has better things to do."** he said as he quickly waddled out of the bathroom._

* * *

 _"I'm sorry. You know I would never want to hurt you. I just don't know what's keeping me here. Why I'm unable to pass on." Sayaka said in a low manner._

* * *

 _"These pods are equipped with our biological make up." Miu said, before shaking her head. "Basically they can read your fucking DNA and upload you into a virtual world."_

* * *

 _Monokuma grinned as he stared at Makoto. **"You ready for your punishment?"**_

 _The boy's eyes widened. "Punishment? But I didn't do anything!" The boy said as he noticed that Ouma was the only one who hadn't left his pod. "What's wrong with Kokichi?"_

 _Kyoko narrowed her eyes slightly. "Ouma was killed in the simulation, and he named you as the culprit Naegi."_

* * *

Finally the memories ceased as the boy found himself hunched over his podium.

"Koto? Speak to us. Are you sick?" Asahina's voice reached his ears first.

"Naegels what's wrong? You're shaking." Mukuro said as she stared worriedly at the brown haired boy.

The boy took several labored breaths, before slowly raising his chin up. "I-I know who the Mastermind is, and I know who they cloned."

"No fucking way. You're serious?! Just spit out." Fuyuhiko said with a eager expression.

Monokuma giggled as he held his paws over his mouth. _**"Come on. Tell them. Who am I? Can you bring yourself to face the truth. To acknowledge what has been starring you in the face since the beginning?"**_

The teen looked around at each of his friends, before taking a shaky breath.

He slowly raised his arm, before pointing at the dual toned bear. "This isn't about me or what I want. It's about all of them, about everyone who isn't with us anymore. You targeted Hina,Kuro, and me because you were angry. Because you felt betrayed and abandoned. You developed the twist on sacrificing people in your game, because you felt like you'd sacrificed yourself for the rest of us. You watched from the shadows as I unknowingly took over your life. All that hope you carried became slowly twisted, before it turned into something ugly. There is only one explanation for why I heal so fast, one explanation for why you and I were the only ones who could see Sayaka's spirit. One reason why you were able to enter the simulation without any trouble. It's because you and I are one in the same. Isn't that right Makoto Naegi!" The boy said as he jabbed a finger at the bear _***ULTIMATE TRUTH BULLET***_

"N-No way. That's impossible. That can't be true can it?" Asahina asked with a horrified expression.

The air was sucked out of the room as even Kyoko felt her mouth hanging open. "Everything. Everything we've been through. It's been his revenge. The Makoto we've known all this time was his clone."

Nanami felt tears spring to her eyes. "Then when Makoto ran off to save the day, it wasn't the same person who returned."

"Dude is this for real? I mean it can't be right?" Souda asked as he shook his head.

"There's only one way for us to be certain isn't there? Monokuma do you wish to make a comment or shall we take your silence as an answer?" Byakuya asked as he narrowed his eyes.

Suddenly the room was filled with a hissing sound, as smoke suddenly began to bellow up from where Monokuma stood.

"What the fuck is happening now?" Fuyuhiko spat as he tensed slightly as if expecting an attack.

"Relax man it's just smoke. There's nothing to be worried about." Kaito said as he rolled his jaw.

"Oh I wouldn't be so sure of yourself Momota. There's plenty to be worried about." A voice said as the smoke finally began to dissipate.

There standing behind a hunched over Monokuma was a short statured boy.

He slowly lowered his hood, before raising his chin, as a wicked grin spread across his face. "This game isn't over yet after all."

"Makoto." Mukuro whispered as she felt her entire body shaking as she stared at the boy.

The Mastermind resembled his clone save a few discrepancies.

His left eye was missing and had been replaced with a bright red eye that resembled Monokuma's. There was scarring around it, though he wore a similar outfit to his counterpart save the hoodie being black.

"Oh my god. The X-rays we found in the hospital. The one's that showed someone who'd received an eye injury, those were yours weren't they?" Saihara asked. _***TRUTH BULLET***_

A biting laugh escaped the boy's lips. "DING DING. You win a prize. I thought it would be fitting to sprinkle clues around the school. I mean it wouldn't be fun otherwise right?" he asked before chuckling.

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't just beat you to a fucking pulp right now." Akane growled as she popped her knuckles. "I don't care who you use to be. That squirt over there is the only Makoto I know."

"Yeah what she said! You're just a big bully!" Kotoko huffed.

"Jackass you're the one who killed Maki! This is all your fault." Kaito clenched his teeth together.

"Well if we're being technical Keebo is the one who did that. It's not my fault your dead girlfriend couldn't touch me. I guess you could say lady luck was on my side at the time." the Mastermind smirked deviously.

"Naegi I'm so sorry. I didn't know. I didn't know what had happened." Mukuro said as she buried her face into her hands.

"I think we're past the point of apologies Ikusuba. As for why you shouldn't attack me? Well if you want to live to see another day, it wouldn't be the wisest course. But hey no one ever said you were smart." The boy mused with a dismissive shrug.

"Correct if I'm mistaken, but have we not achieved the goal you set before us? Regardless of your intent, we revealed your identity and purpose. I believe it's time for you to uphold your end of the arrangement." Celestia said as her eyes narrowed.

"Sounds about right to me. It's about fucking time you answered for all the shit you've pulled Cyclops." Miu said with a glare.

"Before all of that, why don't you explain yourself. I need to hear from you. I need to know exactly why you put us through this." Hinata said with a stern expression.

A manic grin spread across the Mastermind's lips. "Oh is it time for my villain monologue? I guess I should revel in this moment. Admittedly I had hoped there would be less of you here, but it doesn't change things ultimately. Months before you all were sealed into this school, I went on a crusade with Nanami to try and save Hope's Peak. Much like the Labyrinth I put my doppelganger in, I was forced to participate in one similar to that. However I didn't have anyone on my side. If not for my haphazard luck I would have surely died, instead I merely lost my eye and was left bleeding to death. Ryota and Chiaki managed to save the day, but none of my friends came to my rescue. No it was Junko Enoshima who pulled me from the brink of death and a girl by the name of Seiko who stitched me back together. Enoshima forced me to watch as your lives continued onward. Instead of doing the noble thing of labeling me dead, of being a martyr in the name of hope. Instead they made up the lie that I was recovering in a hospital. From that day onward I watched helplessly as eventually my clone was introduced, and you all accepted him without so much as questioning the circumstance. Do you know how maddening it is to watch someone take over your life? To watch as they take the ones you love away? To eventually see as they start a family with someone with your face, but isn't you?" He stared upwards a moment, before an unstable laughter escaped him.

"I use to hate Junko Enoshima with every fiber of my being, but after months of languishing in captivity. After watching my life be taken over by someone else, I finally understood despair. Hope is merely a brief moment in our existence, everything that we are withers and dies. Nothing meaningful lasts forever, and nothing you do will stop what is to come after this moment. Junko Enoshima and I have assured that despair will grow and flourish. That isn't something you should concern yourself with though, you have another choice in front of you." The Mastermind said as his lone hazel eye flitted around the room.

"Junko Enoshima is gone. I've seen to that personally. I even ruined your last motive. You shouldn't be so certain of yourself." Ryoko said as she clicked her tongue against her teeth.

"You'll soon see that that one victory amounts to little in the greater scheme of things." The Mastermind said with a sadistic smirk.

"Enough. We're tired of listening to this. You've tried to break us time and time again. Yet we're still standing in one piece. We've beaten you fair and square. Just surrender already." Kaede said as her eyes narrowed.

"S-She's right. Just let all of these cruel games end already." Mikan said in a shaky voice.

"Well I did make a deal with you didn't I? I haven't always been the most fair host. How bout I give you all something? Call it my final choice to you all." He said as he snapped his fingers.

Suddenly the video screens in the room flickered to life.

"What in the world am I seeing? This can't be possible." Kirumi breathed as she pressed a hand against her mouth.

"You wanted to know so badly what I was hiding in the Fifth Floor? What Ouma was willing to die for? Here is your answer." He said as the camera began to slowly pan around the laboratory.

* * *

 ***AN* Phew. I'm so beat. I know I know. I owe you all OMAKES. I will make good on them. I'm just really tired right now, but I promise I will make it up to you guys. Anyways I hope you enjoyed this as it's something I've been building to since October of last year.  
**

 **David Ryder**

 _Well thank you for that. I hope that it lived up to your expectation! hehe_

 **HoppsHungerfan  
**

 _Lol well I'm glad you enjoyed that. I really wanted the good guys to finally score a win for Hope. Considering Monokuma has been trouncing them pretty badly._

 **Psychochiken  
**

 _Is it bad that your review actually got me even more pumped to write this ? Lol_

 **Jeptwin**

 _Mukuro,Ryoko, Kazuichi, and Kotoko. Though I think you already knew that ;)  
_

 **Danganfanboy101**

 _I decided to treat it like the second game instead of V3. Also A New Despair is back on my page._

 **Fee5H  
**

 _Congrats. I hope the pay off was worth it._

 **Pokemonallstar**

 _I'm curious if you saw this coming or were shocked. Let me know =)_

 **Forbidden Dreamscape  
**

 _Well I had told someone else, but I felt like it was important that the good guys finally scored a win._

 **ShinyOshawottKing1  
**

 _Will do thanks!_

 **chimeraguard  
**

 _Well it got to a point, that I felt like I was going to be just killing people without a narrative reason anymore._

 **Cinderfall201  
**

 _I'll do a breakdown of those actions at a later date =)_

 **Guest  
**

 _I'll go through them all at some point xD_

 **PrinceLowell  
**

 _Hey I'm just glad you're along for the ride!_

 **SaveUsLogan**

 _Well we're at the brink now._

 **doomqwer  
**

 _Hope the build up was worth the pay off._

 **Ronin Warriors Fanatic  
**

 _You noticed that huh? Good eye!_

 **YumiStar  
**

 _Can't wait to see your reaction to this._

 **Pokemon Trainer Tom  
**

 _I did have most of the actions fleshed out as originally I had no intention of stopping the motive. However I decided against it, as it felt excessive to me._

 **ThePLOThand  
**

 _Ryoko for the save!_

 **Guest**

 _I really need to do a TON of Omakes as a way of apologizing for slacking lately._

 **Izaya Orihara 101101  
**

 _Cute babies? Don't worry. I got you! ;)_

 **Wintersmith23  
**

 _I fixed the title duplicate as for Sayaka's body? Yes it should be. You just didn't have the context as to why. It wasn't a plot hole._

 **Danganfanboy101  
**

 _Yeah I thought it would be a bit excessive after all of this. Those poor kids have been through enough imo._

 **PantaPanta  
**

 _Mwehehe. I knew you'd be happy about this.  
_

 **bellatrixshine  
**

 _Glad you enjoyed it. I'm curious to see your take on this chapter._

 **CanadianOtaku  
**

 _Oh she won't be for sure Lol._

 **GuestDS  
**

 _It is Sayaka's body, but it's not at the same time. Bare with me. I will explain. ;)_

 **Net Neutrality  
**

 _Well I had to sweet talk you into coming back. I know how badly I broke you over some of these arcs HAHA._

 **Natsukumo1000**

 _Lol did you really think I was going to write 113 chapters just to have EVERYONE die? I mean yeah I'm a troll, but that would be just an utter waste of my time._

 **Idiota**

 _Hey thanks I really appreciate those kind words. I hope you enjoyed the big reveal!_

 **Blazerxz  
**

 _I sort of approached this story as I do most of mine with the big points mapped out. I have the ending and a lot of big key points planned. However I leave leeway and room for moments as I write the story. I hope that helps a little bit._

 **MudkipOfDespair  
**

 _Well I hope all those moments for Makoto put everything together in a nice clean way._

 **SqualinaTralala  
**

 _Gosh I'm so excited to see my reviewers reactions. I know that some of you figured it out along the way, but for those in the dark this should be amazing._

 **Darknaru3**

 _You called it =)_

 **Solrac XD  
**

 _The hard part was balancing all of these elements and trying to introduce clues subtly throughout the story. Also who said I was a liar? Is the story over yet? xD_ **  
**

 **Monokenny and Benji  
**

 _Naw. I'm not about dragging this out forever. This has been 700k+ Words and I think I'll be happy with wrapping it like this._

 **Trygve11**

 _Never did see your new OC. I hope you submit it again to me. Thanks!_

 **Francis456  
**

 _Well I hope that the revelation will be that much more satisfying as you read this chapter._


	112. Chapter 112: A New Hope

**Chapter 112: A New Hope**

 **12:37 A.M Day Forty-Eight**

 **Basement Floor**

 **Trial Room**

There contained in dozens of tanks, were what appeared to be their deceased friends.

All of them seemingly in stasis, but very much alive.

There were only two seemingly missing Sayaka & Hiyoko.

"Impossible we saw most of them killed." Fujisaki stammered slightly, as he clamped a hand over his mouth.

"T-They're not everyone who's died. They're like me." Makoto said as he gripped at his chest. "They're clones just like me."

"Nekomaru,Sensei, Tenko, and Owada. They're all there." Akane choked out as she rubbed her hand against her eyes.

"Sonia." Kirumi whispered softly, as she raised a hand to cover her mouth.

Kyoko had to pry her gaze away from the screen as she saw Ryoma's serene face. "What is the meaning of this? What are you planning to do with them?"

"Me? I'm not planning to do anything with them. I'm going to leave that choice to all of you. You want to kill me so badly? Go right ahead." The boy laughed as he extended his arms outward.

"However do so and all of them will die with me. I am bio-metrically linked to them. When I go they will go with me. They're just like my doppelganger, they contain the same memories and experiences. So here's the decision you have to make. Kill me and I'll kill all of them once again, but you all get to walk out of here together. On the other hand you can sacrifice my clone over there and in return you will be reunited with all of your lost friends. The doors will remain shut forever, and we all live happily ever after to our twilight years in this place. Believe me when I say that this Academy is far better than anything you can expect on the outside world." The Mastermind said as a wide grin spread across his face.

"Though ultimately the choice is yours. Don't you all see? Hope is an illusion. No matter what you choose, despair ultimately wins. Only a naive fool believes blindly in a concept such as hope. In this world there is only one truth, and that is despair." The Mastermind said as he picked up Monokuma, before holding him up.

 _ **"So what's it's it gonna be kiddos? Sentence all of your compadres to their deaths again? or the genetic knock off? Yuk Yuk Yuk. I can bearly wait to see what you choose."** _

"I believe I have made my intentions quite clear from the beginning. I swore on the Togami name that I would see you punished, and that has not changed. While it is true that the Naegi we've known may be a clone, he is the only one we have any knowledge of. The only one we've established any rapport with. Dangling these temptations will not change my mind. They are not the same people who have died." Byakuya mused as he crossed his arms.

"Yeah I know what you're saying dude, but I mean they're people right? They still look the same? have the same memories and feelings. How can we just sentence them all to death again?" Souda asked as he gritted his teeth.

"Y-You already pulled this shit one already. It was hard enough seeing Peko in that world, but it's not really her right?" Fuyuhiko asked as his voice was strained.

"Oh now we're getting into a philosophical debate." The Mastermind mused as he peeked around Monokuma. "What difference does it make Fuyuhiko? You and your friends have already replaced me without so much as batting an eye. None of you could even tell the difference. What makes his existence worth any more then all of theirs?"

"It's because he's been with us since the beginning of this game. M-Maybe he isn't the same Makoto we knew before Hope's Peak. However I don't remember any of those days anyways, all I remember is the boy I woke up next to in that classroom. " Aoi said as her lower lip curled inward. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for what happened, but it doesn't give you the right to play god."

"Hina I don't know what to say, except for thank you." Makoto breathed quietly as he clutched the podium for support as a lost look clouded his eyes.

An unsettling smile pulled at his counterpart's lips. "Aww but Aoi look! He doesn't even want to live anymore anyways. He realizes his very existence is to blame for what's happening, for what happened to all of you. Besides I wasn't the one who played god first."

Kyoko rubbed at her forehead. "If you're quite done with your commentary, I have a question for you. You specifically seem to have a clone for everyone of our deceased friends. However I can't help but note that Saionji and Maizono are missing. Why is that?"

"I-I must admit I was wondering the same thing." Kirumi said in a very shaky tone, as her gaze continued to fixate on the screen.

"Oh well that's simple. Why would I keep clones around for people who aren't dead?" The Mastermind's offered a wide grin.

"Please just stop. I know what I saw Naegi. I was the one who carried Sayaka out of the museum, and the one who received Hiyoko's head." Mukuro said with an almost vacant expression as she bit so hard upon her lower lip that it drew blood.

"Unless that's just the conclusion he wanted us to arrive at. I don't know about Sayaka, but what if Kaito's idea was right. What if what you found wasn't Hiyoko's head, but a clone's?" Shuichi suggested.

The Ultimate Astronaut blinked. "Wait so I was actually right? Really?"

"Heh I guess even a broken clock is right twice a day. The second string detective nailed it though. Hiyoko Saionji is alive and well, I just thought the use of a head would be a nice touch." The Mastermind chuckled lightly.

"But wait a minute. If she's alive, then where is she?" Fujisaki asked in a shaky manner.

"Oh don't you worry about Hiyoko. She's got much bigger responsibilities then you idiots. Believe me when I say she would do anything for Junko, even if Junko doesn't exist anymore." The Mastermind mused thoughtfully.

"Even if that is true, it still doesn't explain a lack of a clone for Sayaka. We know for a fact that she was dead." Hinata said as his brow furrowed.

"Well that's very true. She WAS dead. However all you need to know, is that she is no longer dead." The Mastermind said with an amused expression. "You didn't see that coming I bet?"

"B-But what about the body we found in the lab?" Kotoko stammered softly as she peeked up at the screen, before flinching slightly as she saw Gonta face on the screen.

"Most likely like Saionji's, it was a clone's body. However I am curious as to why someone so obsessed with despair and death, would wish to bring someone back to life?" Celestia said as her ruby gaze scrutinized the boy.

"Are we actually considering this bullshit? I mean you can't just magically bring someone back to life. Shit don't work that way." Miu spat as she stared at the feed a moment, before adverting her gaze.

"B-But we thought the same thing about cloning people and clearly it's possible." Mikan offered timidly as she ringed her hands. "I-I don't know what to do."

"It's quite easy Tsumiki. Vote despair and off my doppelganger. We've got all the comforts anyone could possibly want here. Why throw that all away for a broken world?" The Mastermind asked as he moved Monokuma's paws slightly. _**"YUK YUK YUK. I know what I'd choose."**_

"Enough. It's clear Junko broke you, but you still haven't answered Celestia. Why did you bring Maizono back?" Ryoko asked as she stared at the boy.

"You're wasting time on the wrong questions. Suffice it to say, her spirit had yet to move on. She was bound to both me and my knock off over there. A ghost who could float through walls was kind of a nuisance, and I don't have a way of banishing ghosts. I couldn't have a ghost of all things ruin all the work I put into this." The Mastermind said with an indifferent shrug, before speaking as Monokuma once more. **_"So while you kiddos were sawing logs, I moved her meat-sack elsewhere."_**

"You aren't fooling anyone. You still felt something when she died. That's the real reason why you brought her back. I know there must be something good left in you little brother." Nanami said as she clutched at her chest. "You can still do the right thing. You can end all of this."

The Mastermind still held Monokuma, before speaking for the bear once more. _**"BLAH BLAH BLAH. I think we're well past that point sister. None of you so much as noticed."**_ There was a brief pause. _ **"Well maybe that's not entirely true. Kirigiri you don't remember it, but you and I use to be quite an item too. Though you never seemed to fall for my counterpart's charms. I guess you could say, you're the only one I don't completely hate."** _The bear chortled lowly.

The lavender haired girl offered a brief look of surprise. "Yes well the feeling is not returned I assure you. Everyone can do as they wish, but I for one have no intention of letting feelings get in the way of an investigation."

"OOooh what an Ice Queen. Though let's be honest with ourselves, you really adored Hoshi didn't you? He was equally reserved and had a devastating backstory. It even melted your hard didn't it? You could see him again. You could see all of them. With a single press of a button you all can be reunited." The Mastermind said with a wicked smile.

The Detective merely averted her gaze. "I won't fall into your sick game. I know that the real Ryoma is dead."

 _ **"DEAD SMEAD. They're all perfect copies, after a while most of you won't even notice a difference. Believe me I've seen it first hand."**_ Monokuma's voice could be heard as the Mastermind waved the bear's paws through the air.

"All of this just sounds so freaking crazy, but for some reason I believe him." Akane breathed as her shoulders slumped slightly. "We could have all of them back. They're so close." She said as she found herself starring almost entranced at the feed, as it continued to flicker between each of the tanks.

The Mastermind Makoto grabbed at his side, before laughing. "Right you are Owari. Just vote despair, and you can be reunited with them. We all get to live in Hope's Peak together. Surely you don't want to see Owada, Nekomaru, Oogami, or Chabashira die again right?"

"Just stop. Don't for a moment pretend like you're just getting your revenge. Like the rest of us have somehow earned this." Kaede said as her voice became louder as she leaned forward against her podium. "My Class wasn't even at Hope's Peak when all of that happened to you. Rantaro, Himiko, Angie, Korekiyo,Gonta,Ryoma,Tenko,Tsumugi,Maki,Keebo, and Ouma. None of them did anything to you, they had never even met you. You're not some justified avenger. You're just a monster that Junko Enoshima created. I've lost so many precious friends because of you, but even still I don't want you to die. I just want this to be over. Just please let this game come to an end. Haven't enough people died in vain already?" Kaede pleaded as her knuckles went white, as she pressed her hands against the podium.

 _ **"ENOUGH PEOPLE? YUK YUK YUK."** _Monokuma's snickered, before the Mastermind cleared his throat, before speaking using his own voice.

"Regardless of what happens here, this won't be the last killing game. Not by a long shot. You could go back into that ruined world that is eating itself alive, or you could stay in this sanctuary. That is what the dear principal wanted after all." The Mastermind mused.

"Then the lists of names we found in the records room. Are they your next targets?" Byakuya asked as his eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Well their not my targets per say. You see someone else will attend to them. That's why I said it doesn't matter what you choose. I suggest you all stop fighting so hard for what amounts to so little. Isn't comfortable confinement with your pals worth more than freedom? Especially when it's in a world ravaged by war,famine, pestilence, and death? You've sentenced someone to death multiple times. Just press that button one more time." The original Makoto said in a low voice as a manic expression settled over his face.

"You can feel it can't you my clone? A sense of dread that runs down to your bone. You want to have faith in the people you've created bonds with. However a sense of doubt, a cold sweat seizes you. You're not sure any of them will stand by you." The one eyed Makoto said as he offered a wide grin at his counter part.

The clone gripped at his chest a moment, before slowly lifting his chin. A very sad smile graced his face. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything that you lost, for everything thing I took from you. I deserve your wrath, but you and I were meant to be exactly alike. So you shouldn't punish them, just me."

The Mastermind rolled his one hazel eye. "That's exactly what I intend to do."

"That's not what I mean. I took your place, and took your entire life away from you. Take my place and abandon your despair. Leave with everyone here, and tell the world that I was the Mastermind behind this game. Only those in this room would be able to tell the difference. You can change the ending of this story." The boy breathed as he held out an open hand.

"Naegels are you out of your fucking mind?!" Mukuro spat as she buried a fist into her podium, bloodying her hand in the process. "You didn't do a damn thing wrong. I'm not about to let you do that."

"That makes two of us. Koto please. There has to be a better plan. You promised me we'd make it out together. I won't lose you now." Asahina said with a fierce expression as she stared at the Ultimate Hope.

"You know I love you both right? Whether I'm Makoto or some science experiment, I know that is real. This is my fault though. If I had never existed, he may have never become like this. I can't run away from that. I don't want you all to suffer anymore, but if there's a chance that all of you, including the other clones can find a life outside of this place. My life is worth it. I've learned something through this entire game. It's that Hope is a state of mind, but that empty words alone mean nothing. You have to be willing to put everything on the line sometimes. Please just let me make this right. Let us end this killing game." The boy said as he dismounted his podium, before crossing the room.

His footsteps echoed throughout the silent room, before he stopped in front of the Mastermind's podium.

The clone stared as his original turned to face him.

"You can have everything you've lost back. It won't be easy, but in time you can work to undo the mistakes you've made. I know you can find it in yourself, because we're the same person. Please just let it go." he said as he extended his hand outward.

The Mastermind had an unreadable expression on his face, before he slowly began to extend his hand.

However his hand found the other boy's right arm. "Was I really this naive once? " He let out a low a dark chuckle. "Do you think the world really works like that? Hope will be the death of you." he said as he made a quick movement as he pulled a combat knife from his pocket, before driving it into the boy's chest. He yanked the blade out, before easily pushing the other boy over.

The Ultimate Luck let out a pained cry, as he collapsed to the floor as blood began to quickly pool around him.

A series of cries erupted throughout the room.

"Koto!" "Naegi!" Asahina and Mukuro screamed as both of them were about to bolt from their podiums, when suddenly the Mastermind let out a sharp whistle.

Suddenly a dozen or so Monokumas began to flood into the room.

"Anyone else who leaves their podium will be killed. Did you forget? We're still in the middle of a trial." The Mastermind mused, before stabbing the bloody knife into his podium.

The Ultimate Swimmer's painful sobs could be heard, as she began to inch towards the edge of her podium.

"Hina don't you dare move. Stay where you are. He's not joking around." Mukuro said in a stern tone, as her arms trembled as tears welled up in her own eyes.

"But he's not going to make it. Not if we don't do something." Aoi sniffed pitifully as she stared down at the motionless boy.

The Ultimate Soldier took an unsteady breath. "We'll end this and save him. Just don't do anything reckless. I won't lose either of you."

 _ **"Aww this is so gosh darn touching. It's giving me a cavity."** _The Mastermind said as he again used Monokuma to speak.

The other monokuma stood around the room with their claws drawn.

"Y-You're a monster. He was trying to save us. Even you." Mikan stammered as she pressed her hands against either side of her face.

"No fucking way. You piece of shit." Fuyuhiko hissed as he stared darkly at the Mastermind.

"I-Is he still breathing?" Kotoko stammered pitifully as her entire body trembled.

"Relax. That would kill most people, but I give him a one in four shot. It's better than most." The Mastermind sighed. "Though unfortunately it seems like we're going to have to alter our arrangement. We can't exactly vote on killing someone who might die beforehand."

"What barbaric choice do you intend to saddle us with now?" Byakuya asked with a deep scowl.

"Barbaric huh? Well it's a bit cliche, but what the hell." The Mastermind mused as he extended a finger, before pointing between Aoi and Mukuro.

He began to speak for the dual toned bear again. _**"What do you say we spice this up a notch? Sacrifice mommy to be and one half of the despair sisters, and be reunited with your old chums? I mean it's just simple math right? Two girls versus all of your deceased friends? Ahem will I guess it's technically four, but hey the math is still on my side. Pupupu so what'll it be? Oh and for this you'll have to all be on one page, so no splitting votes. Otherwise I'll get the final say."**_

"Y-You want us to sacrifice Aoi and Mukuro for everyone else? How can we possibly make that kind of decision?" Fujisaki stammered.

"I mean we're talking about two girls and two babies, but on the other hand there's like twenty something of our friends. Gah I don't know what the hell to do." Kazuichi groaned as he rubbed at his face furiously.

"Whatever we decide to do, it must be unanimous or our captor will decide for us. Personally I say we let him burn in hell. I'd rather take our chances out in the world, then in this jail." Celestia said in a calm demeanor.

"Dammit. I don't know what to do. I promised myself I'd look after Asahina after Sensei died, but there's just so much at freaking stake. How can I make a choice like this?" Akane balled her fists up as she bowed her head low.

"Akane what do you think Oogami would say in this situation? We can't go through with this. I wouldn't have voted to sacrificed Makoto, and I sure as hell won't do that to Asahina or Mukuro." Hinata said with a fierce expression.

"I'm with Hajime. I won't condemn them to death. I know that's certainly not the right call." Nanami said earnestly.

"I don't know if there is a right decision right now Chiaki. I don't know if it should come down to principle or numbers. I just don't know." The Ultimate Maid admitted as her lips pulled into a fine line.

"If we leave this to simple chance, we can already be certain of the outcome. I-I hate to say this, but I'm not sure there is an alternative. We're talking about so many lives at stake, I don't even know if I'm capable of making such a choice." Kyoko said as her composure slipped slightly.

Kaito rubbed the back of his head frantically. "Guys isn't there something else we can do? Some other damn option other than killing someone else?"

"Unfortunately I'm not sure if there is another alternative Momota. We've been boxed in. We can't even fight back." Shuichi said as he felt his shoulders slump. "It all just feels so hopeless."

Mukuro pried her gaze away from Makoto's bloodied form, as she stared at the original Makoto. "Please can't you just leave Hina out of this? I deserve to be punished for my role in all of this, but she's innocent. Don't punish her for something she didn't do."

"Something she didn't do?! I'm sorry but I think Asahina s a little past innocent wouldn't you say? Oh Mukuro you're barking up the wrong tree. You can't appeal to my sense of humanity, because that's long gone." The boy chuckled as his glowing Monokuma eye flitted around the room. "I've give you all your option. Tick Tok. I'm beginning to run out of patience."

"Please. I don't care about me, but don't hurt them. They've done nothing wrong." Aoi stifled another sob as she rested her hands on the small swell of her belly.

The boy groaned. "I don't know why you're being so adamant about protecting them. I mean I'm actually doing a favor by keeping them from a despair filled world. When you really think about it, I've got their best interest in mind." he chuckled as a manic grin spread across his face.

"It's pointless. There's no reasoning with him. He's well past that point, I'm just sorry that Naegi had to pay the price." Kyoko said in a somber manner.

"FUCK FUCK FUCK!" Miu repeated as she kicked at her podium. "What happens if we don't fucking vote?"

The Mastermind snorted. "Leave it to you to come up with such a ridiculous idea. Who in their right minds wouldn't vote?"

"Wait a second. What if we didn't vote? If we didn't vote to kill you or to sacrifice Asahina or Mukuro? What if we didn't vote at all?" Kaede asked as she clenched her fists at her side.

The Mastermind wavered for a moment, before chuckling. "Then I would have to punish all of you, or don't you remember the rules of the game?"

"Then that's exactly what we should do." The Pianist said as she crossed a hand over her heart. "You want all of us to become just as depraved and twisted as you are. You want us to have blood on our hands, to feel despair. I've been so afraid of dying this entire game, but I don't fear death anymore. I don't even fear you, because unlike us you're alone. All you had to do was take Makoto's hand, but you refused his help. Maybe if we make this choice, we all die here but we'll do it together. However I'm done with this game." Kaede said before she folded her arms.

"That was seriously boss Kaede, but can we really just take our chances? I mean we've seen what this guy can do many times over." Kaito said with a slight frown.

"No kidding. Look how many people he's executed already. I'm all for sticking it to the man, but it's just not an option." Souda said as he shook his head.

"It's true that he's hurt a lot of our friends. That he's executed several of us, but if we stand together we can win. We've been playing by his game all along, it's time we change the rules. Momota don't you want to see your grandparents? To make sure that Maki's orphans are alright? If we stay here we abandon all of that. You said you wouldn't stop till you reached the stars didn't you? You can't do that here." Kaede said with conviction in her voice.

The Astronaut rubbed his sleeve against his eyes. "Y-You're right. I promised Mikan she'd meet our grandparents too. None of that is possible so long as we stay here. I won't condemn those clones either though, so if we go down we go down fighting till the end." He said as he remained standing on his podium, but took a step backwards.

"Glad to hear it Kaito." Kaede smiled fondly, before gazing at Shuichi. "Sai I know that you doubt yourself from time to time. That you second guess yourself, that you lack faith in yourself. No matter what happens in the next few minutes, we can make a final stand together. There's no one else in this world, I'd rather be at my side. Because I love you. So please raise your chin and stand with me."

A raspy chuckle escaped the dark haired detective after several seconds. "I feel understand what Komaeda believed." He said as he looked up at her with an adoring smile. "You're not just the Ultimate Pianist, but you also embody that same spark our Naegi has. You're an Ultimate Hope, and I will be at your side till the very end."

Miu sniffed as she rubbed at her eyes. "God Damn it. I'm not crying I just have something in my fucking eyes. Shit stop starring at me, before I beat the shit out of you. Of course I'm fucking game. I'm not about to play by this asshat's rules anymore."

Kirumi offered a weary smile. "All or nothing is it? Rarely is a inaction an action. However I won't sentence anyone else to death. For better or worse, I will follow your decision."

"Gah I hear where you guys are coming from, but if we all die here? I mean isn't a few lives better then all of us?" Kazuichi asked with a nervous expression.

"Kazuichi you can't always run at the first sight of danger. Making a deal with him is doomed to fail. We can't begin to expect him to keep his word. What we can count on is each other. We've only made it this far by working together. That's how we'll get out of this too." Hinata said as he offered an encouraging smile towards his friend.

The Ultimate Mechanic took a breath, before slapping at his face. "Okay. I'm not gonna lie. I'm scared shitless, but what kind of man can I be if I don't show a spine? Especially with Ryoko being such a badass, her boyfriend can't be a coward right? Okay let's do this."

"Tch I'm all for giving this fuckhead what he deserves, but I'll do it on my own terms. If push comes to shove and he tries to kill us, we'll see how damn tough he really is." Fuyuhiko gritted his teeth as he shoved his hands into his jacket.

"If it comes down to that Fuyuhiko, I'll be right there with you." Hinata said as he offered the other boy a thumbs up.

"If Hajime thinks this is the best..." Mikan trailed off, before shaking her head. "I don't want to hurt anyone. I just want all of us to make out of this, and start over. But I'd rather not make it at all, then become like him." The Nursed murmured as she regarded the Mastermind a moment.

"Mimi it's okay. You'll never be like that. We're gonna make it through this. Kaede is right. This is our way. We forge our own way out of this nightmare." The former reserve course student said with a tender expression.

"And you won't do it alone. I know that this version of Makoto has done horrible things, but I'm so tired of death. I won't sentence anyone else to that fate. We can end it tonight." The Gamer said with a fierce expression. "We're going to beat the final boss."

"You're damn right we will." Hinata said as he smiled at the Gamer a moment, before his gaze fell on Kotoko.

"Kotoko you're afraid aren't you? It's okay to be scared. It's just a matter of what we do when we're afraid that matters." The boy said in a soothing tone.

The pink haired girl slowly lifted her chin. "I-I feel so responsible for Gonta's and Peko's deaths. How can I let them be killed again? But I don't want to hurt anyone else either." She sniffed as she wiped at her eyes.

"This is the decision we can make though. Just this once, we can throw out the script. We won't condemn anyone to death anymore, and we'll try our best to save everyone." Hinata said as he nodded at her. "You think you can brave for me?"

A few more sniffles escaped the girl, before she meekly nodded her head. "Kay." she mumbled.

"Ko it's gonna be alright. You've got a family now." Kirumi said in a motherly manner.

"Damn right she does. I'll fuck anyone up who messes with her too." Iruma exclaimed as she offered a wild grin.

"I-I don't know what to do. So many people I've cared about died. I couldn't do a damn thing either. What if they all die again? What if we all die?" Akane growled as she clenched her fists together. "What the hell am I supposed to do?"

"You do what you always have done Akane. You get back up and you keep moving. We have no guarantees, but if we take this choice. We have a chance of saving everyone. We don't have to compromise. Think about your brothers and sisters. What kind of person do you want them to look up to?" Hinata asked.

"Fuck you Hinata. You just had to bring up them didn't you?" She spat, before lifting her shoulders slightly. "Damn it. Alright. I'm in so you better all be ready to fight. Because I'm not about to go down easy."

The Mastermind who'd been silent for a few minutes chuckled. "Now if we only had someone to give a rousing speech to the class of 78. Oh right that's my bad isn't it?"

"Y-Yeah it really is." A voice wheezed from behind him.

"What?" The one eyed Makoto turned to see his doppelganger rising to his feet, before wiping his mouth clean. "How the hell are you able to stand?"

"I don't know really. I guess that quack of a doctor did too good of a job when he made me." The boy wheezed as he staggered towards away towards his podium. "Sorry for lying down on the job guys. I just had to catch my breath ya know?" he choked out.

"Fool you don't need to apologize for such a ridiculous thing." Byakuya said as he folded his arms.

"Koto are you really alright?" Aoi choked back more tears as she had to fight every urge to leap off her podium.

"Alright? Nah I'm great. Just feeling a little woozy is all." He laughed as he slumped against his podium a moment, before propping himself up with his hands leaving blood in his wake.

"Naegels don't push yourself so much. Please you've already lost so much blood." Mukuro begged the boy as her arms trembled.

"Hey don't listen to her. Keep pushing yourself, or ya know just drop dead. That'd be great actually." The Mastermind said in a slightly irritable tone.

"I knew it was a uphill battle. That there was a good chance you wouldn't do it, but I had to try. I thought you deserved that chance." Makoto said in a labored breath. "We're almost there guys. We just have to stick together. No matter what our decision is. I think we make a pretty great team after all."

"Naegi darling you don't have to convince me of a thing. I'm use to taking gambles for a living. This time however will be the real deal. Besides I have a new dream in mind, one that can't be achieved in this wretched place." Celestia said as a thin smile spread across her face.

"Celes. I'm not gonna lie you still scare the crap out of me, but I'm glad to have you on our side." Makoto offered a weak chuckle.

"Naegi the probabilities are against us. He controls every inch of this place. What if we lose everything? I don't want to lose anymore of my friends. I don't want to lose Miu." Chihiro said as he clenched his teeth together.

"Heh if I were Owada, I'd probably tell you to act like a man or something. All I can tell you is, you can't always rely on probability or what may or may not happen. It's time we take back our lives Fujisaki. It's time we make our own choices again." Makoto said as he offered the boy a pained smile.

"You're right. Mondo would have probably chewed me out. I still have a lot to learn as a man." Chihiro sighed. "But I will do my best. The game can end on our terms."

"Glad to hear it man." Naegi laughed as he looked between Mukuro and Aoi.

"Naegels you can save your pep talk for someone else. You know I'm in your corner to the end." The Soldier said with a tender smile.

"Dangit Kuro. I was gonna say something cool like that." Asahina said with a tear-filled smile. "Koto we don't care where you came from, but only who you are now. I love you dummy so you better keep your promise alright?"

"You have my word Hina. We're gonna make it." Makoto said as his gaze shifted to Togami. "Byakuya are yo-"

"Please I do not require any encouragement. As much as I'd like to cause him great bodily harm, the idea of breaking this game is far more intriguing. Just do us all a favor and don't bleed out." The Heir said as he offered the other boy a halfhearted smile.

"We really have to work on your bedside manner pal." Makoto laughed as he held one hand against his chest. "Ryoko you've been quiet. Please tell me that you're still with us."

The former amnesiac pressed her lips together in a thin line. "Junko Enoshima. My former personality is to blame for all of this. I want to believe we can end this, by rebelling against the system. However what if we lose everything? It should be me that's executed. None of you deserve this. "

"Hey it has nothing to do with deserving anything. You are not Junko Enoshima. You got rid of her yourself, you can't take her sins onto you. What you can do is help us end this. Let's get out of this nightmare and put our talents to a good cause." Makoto said with a confident smile.

Ryoko took a deep breath, before her shoulders slumped. "Fine. We take the untested path. My other side was never a fan of it, but I'll choose to believe in hope."

"Well Kirigiri. I believe that leaves you as the last unspoken voice in the room. Is the smartest person in the room able to know a bad call when she sees it? You're father tried so hard to protect everyone here, but in the end his legacy was one of a failure. Do you honestly believe any of you can escape this place by abstaining? You will all die and your father's death will have been in vain." The Mastermind said as a grin flitted across his face. "Don't you want his death to be worth something?" The Mastermind asked as he arched a single brow as his red eye bore into her.

"Kiri don't listen to a word he says. You may not remember your father, but do you think he would want us to surrender to despair? To do what he wants?" Makoto asked as he stared worriedly at the girl.

"I don't know Naegi. I don't even remember the man. How am I suppose to know what he would have wanted? Even if I did know, how would I know it's the right choice?" Kyoko asked as her lower lip curled inward. "Logically this is suicide. We have no plan. No escape. The smart play would be to make a difficult choice."

"You have to read between the lines. Your father left us that recording because he wanted us to know the truth. He may have made his own mistakes, but he gave his life for us. If you look deep down you know I'm right. If we don't stand for something, we'll fall for everything. Together we can prevail. I just know it." Makoto said as each breath was more difficult than the last. "If the world is lost, it is our job to bring hope back to it!"

Kyoko's eyes widened slightly, before a faint smile graced her face. "You're right. I'm sure my father would have wanted us to stand tall, and not bend at the will of a madman. Thank you Naegi. You call yourself the Ultimate Luck, but I can see now why Hope's Peak considered you a bastion of hope. You may not be the original Makoto, but for all of us you are a New Hope. Whatever happens we will face it together."

A grin pulled at the clone's face as he weakly extended his right arm, before pointing at his counterpart. "It's time to take score and vote. We've all made our decision. We're going to end this game on our terms."

The Mastermind pressed a hand to his face, before letting out an unsettling chuckle. "You would choose certain death over life? Do you really think that you can get through the arsenal I have here? That's not hope, it's merely suicide."

"No I don't think it is. You've tricked and deceived us so many times, you've usually been several steps ahead. However we've always been divided in the trials due to suspicion. This time we are united. I don't care what the odds are, we're going to end this game starting now." The Ultimate Hope said in a confident manner.

"Well see about that won't we?" The Mastermind's lips flitted into a small smile as he again spoke for Monokuma. _ **"YUK YUK YUK. Well then my rebellious students, it's time to cast your votes!"**_

Several moments of silence elapsed as the touch screens lit up upon each of the podiums. However as the seconds ticked by, no one so much as moved.

 _ **"SERIOUSLY?! Someone just press a damn button! Don't you realize that I'll kill all of you?"** _The Dual toned bear exclaimed only to be met with more silence as each of the students remained fixed in place.

Finally a chime went off as the timer elapsed.

 ***DING DONG***

The Mastermind dropped the bear onto the podium, as a dry laugh escaped his throat. "Very well. If you're all so adamant in breaking school rules. Prepared to be punished."

"Everyone be on guard. Owari and Hajime we have to cover the others." Mukuro said as she turned expecting the multiple Monokumas to attack.

"Yeah I freaking hear ya. Shame so many of our heavy hitters are gone now." Akane frowned slightly as she popped her knuckles. "I've been looking for a good fight though. Bring it on."

"Just make sure you're careful with them. I bet all of them explode like with that first one." Hinata said in a serious tone.

Suddenly a loud explosion rang out in the distance, causing the entire room to reverberate as the lights in the room flickered a moment.

"What the fucking shit was that?" Miu asked as her eyes widened. "That sounded like a god damn bomb."

"Well Iruma considering I just blew up the fifth floor, that makes a lot of sense." The Mastermind said with a dark smirk.

"No. You killed all of them? After everything we just went through to stop any more deaths?" Aoi's voice cracked as her arms trembled. "You really are a monster."

"No kidding. I really thought we'd be able to save everyone. Jackass just couldn't let us have a win could he?" Kazuichi asked as he pulled his beanie down over his eyes.

"Aww you're breaking my heart. You didn't think I'd actually let you all find a way of walking out of this. Even if you get through my Monokuma, it won't matter. The end of Hope's Peak has begun." The Mastermind mused as he leaned against the podium with a content expression.

"Explain yourself immediately. What are you insinuating?" Byakuya asked with a furious expression.

"That explosion. It wasn't just to kill the clones was it? It's destabilized the entire structure hasn't it?" Kyoko asked as the lights flickered again.

"Consider it a timed demolition. We've only got a few minutes before each of the floors above us come crashing down. You see for all of your talk about Hope, it was meaningless. Everything you've tried has ultimately amounted to nothing." The boy said in a low tone.

"Then all the more reason for us to not waste anymore time. Fuyu darling, stop murdering him with your eyes and let's go." Celestia said as she turned and promptly hopped off her podium.

"Wait Celes! The Monokumas!" Chihiro called out, however surprisingly the bears remained passive.

"Dammit Taeko. What would you have done if they jumped you?" The boy spat as he quickly followed after her.

"I would have improvised." She said simply, before casting a glance over her shoulder. "Unless you all have a death wish, I suggest you start moving."

"They're not attacking?" Chiaki asked with a surprised expression.

"Hey I say let's not question a good thing." Kaito chuckled as he followed suit along with several others.

"I'm with Momota. We don't know how much longer this place will hold." Ryoko said as she pushed away from her podium.

"Ko come on honey. We're getting out of here." Kirumi said as she took the girl's hand into hers.

"Okies!" The pink haired girl chimed in response as she squeezed the maid's hand.

"Koto just hold on alright? We're gonna get you help. Miki will take care of you as soon as we get clear of this place." Asahina said as she and Mukuro shouldered the boy as the entire group funneled towards the elevator.

"Heh hey don't worry. I'm sure I'll be just fine." the boy hissed slightly as he was lead forward.

"Dammit it's locked. I should have known why he was so calm. Why the Monokuma didn't attack us." Saihara frowned as his brow knitted together.

"We're so close. This can't be how it ends." Kaede said as she chewed on her lower lip.

A chuckle erupted from behind the group, as the Mastermind remained standing at his podium. "This wasn't the outcome I had anticipated, but it does seem fitting doesn't it? For all of us to die buried in the smoldering ruins of Hope's Peak. Maybe in these final moments, you'll understand how everything has been in vain. Even if you could reach the first floor in time, you'll never get that door open. Drink in the despair." He laughed manically as the building shook once more.

Though a shuddering sound could be heard growing closer.

"Is that the building collapsing?" Mikan stammered slightly.

"No. I think that's the elevator." Hajime said with a confused expression. The boy had an arm around Nanami and the Nurse.

"The elevator? But who the heck could be on it?" Akane asked as suddenly the light on the elevator door could be seen, as it now rested on the basement floor once more.

It shuddered for just a second, before sliding open.

"Wow I take a little nap, and look how quickly things go to hell." A voice said as Kokichi stood in the elevator car, with a familiar rabbit perched on his shoulder.

One her ears was missing, but she seemed fully functional still.

"LOVE LOVE! I'm so glad to see you all w-" she was cut off by the Ultimate Gamer.

"USAMI!" Chiaki squealed gleefully as she barreled forward, before grabbing the stuffed animal, and pulling her into a tight hug.

"C-Can't breathe Chiaki." The Rabbit wheezed as her one remaining ear twitched.

"No don't thank me or anything." Ouma muttered as he stared down at his nails.

"No freaking way. Kokichi is that really you?" Kaito asked with a tearful smile.

"He's alright!" Kotoko squealed happily.

"How in the hell did you?" The Mastermind stared in shock from his podium, before his eye settled on Usami. _'The Rabbit? I was bested by that damn useless creation?'_

"Yeah Yeah Yeah. I'm totally the hero right now. I get it, you don't have to rub it in." He sighed seeming frustrated at the prospect.

"Koki! You saved us again." Mikan sniffed as she wiped at her eyes.

"Look I was gonna escape anyways, It's not like I cared or anything. You know what? Just get inside already." The Supreme Leader huffed.

"Heh you don't have to tell us twice." Makoto wheezed as he was guided towards the elevator.

"STOP THEM! Kill all of them!" The Mastermind yelled as he finally pushed away from the podium.

Suddenly the dozen Monokuma began lurching towards the group, as more Monokuma began to emerged from the walls of the Trial Room itself.

"Everyone. Get in now!" Mukuro yelled as she let Makoto rest against Aoi's shoulder, before she kicked one of the Monokuma back several feet.

"GET SOME!" Akane bellowed as she spiraled through the air, before drop kicking one of the bears into the ground.

A wild grin spread across her face as she kicked the bear towards a few more, causing a chain reaction as it exploded.

"Uh guys. We're really running out of time. Seriously hurry it up." Souda exclaimed as he slid into the elevator, before yanking Ryoko inside as well.

"I swear to god Souda. If we get out of this alive, I'm going to rock your world." The girl breathed as she leaned against him.

An incredulous look filled the mechanic's eyes. "Oh we're gonna make it out."

"Just keep them from getting into the car guys. We don't have a lot of room to maneuver. If they get inside they'll tear us to shreds." Hajime said as he slammed his fist into one of the bears sending it hurtling across the room, before exploding at the podium where the Mastermind had been standing moments before.

The explosion dislodged the combat knife, before sending it hurtling through the air.

The one eyed boy stopped several feet away from the elevator car, as he stared down at his abdomen to see a blade protruding out of it. "So this is what Junko mean about True Despair." He coughed violently as he collapsed to his knees.

His lone eye meeting his counterpart's for a split second, before the door shut leaving him in utter blackness as the lights shut off.

"Left behind again huh? Now I understand. You would be so proud of me Junko. I finally see the world the way you did." He let out a bark of laughter as the ceiling began to collapse around him.

The Ultimate Despair's wild laughter echoed among the collapsing foundation, before abruptly growing silent.

* * *

 **1:22 A.M Day Forty-Eight**

 **First Floor  
**

 **Entrance Hallway**

"We couldn't save them the first time, and we couldn't even save them a second time." Kaito said as the group convened towards the reinforced entrance.

The Ultimate Programmer frowned slightly as he clutched at Miu's hand fiercely. "I-I know how you feel. We tried so hard to save everyone. To give them all a chance."

"Don't lose too much sleep over that. They weren't themselves anyways." Ouma said suddenly. "They were like Shirogane. Even if you had saved them, it would have only made things worse."

"You're saying they were brainwashed?" Hinata asked with a surprised expression, as they arrived in front of the door.

"How terrible." Mikan murmured softly as she squeezed Hajime's arm.

"Unfortunately Ouma is absolutely right. I wanted to try and help everyone. However the Mastermind never wanted you all to have a chance of enjoying it, if you had chosen to stay here." Usami said with a sad expression. "The game was rigged." The rabbit said from Nanami's arms

"Cheating takes all of the fun out of a game. Not that this game was ever fun to begin with." Chiaki mused with a slight frown.

"Well as fascinating as this is, we're still not out of this yet. I certainly hope you have a solution." Celestia said as she eyed the vault door as pieces of the ceiling, and walls were beginning to collapse all around them.

"The lady has a good damn point. I didn't come all this way to die inches from tasting fresh air." Fuyuhiko muttered.

"Relax. Usami crawled out some hole she was hiding in, and managed to help me get back on my feet. We naturally gained access to the Mastermind's Lair and this." Ouma grinned as he held out a remote, before he pressed a button

Suddenly the vault door began to unlatch as moonlight began to be seen casting a glow into the hall, the sounds of crashing could be heard from above.

"Alright Ouma. I take back almost every mean thing I ever said about you. You're still a little shit, but you're our little shit." Miu said with a grin as she pulled Chihiro forward. "Come Fujibear. Let's get the fuck out of here."

"M-Miu wait!" The boy sputtered as he was dragged off.

"Hell yeah! Let's do this!" Akane grinned excitedly back at the rest of the group, before she took off at full speed.

"Well it seems they have the right idea. Shall we then?" The Ultimate Gambler said as she offered a tender smile at the gangster.

Fuyuhiko offered her a smirk. "Of course. That casino isn't going to build itself." He mused as he reached out and promptly locked his arm with hers.

A playful smirk spread across her face. "No I suppose it isn't." A trill of laughter escaped her, as she and the boy proceeded forward.

"Ya know Kokichi. I still haven't forgiven you for all the shit you've done, but we seriously owe you one." Souda said with a faint smile as she threw his arm around Ryoko's shoulder. "Now about that promise?"

"Relax. We have to get out first dingus." The girl chided him playfully as they walked through the exit.

"It feels so strange. To know that freedom is so close. It's finally over." Kaede said with a tired smile

Shuichi offered a relieved smile as he took the pianist's hand into his own. "Come on Kae. No more looking back." he said as he guided her forward.

"Let us not waste our victory by dying in the wreckage. Shall we then?" Byakuya suggested as he reached down before taking Kirumi's free hand into his. "Together."

"Together." Kirumi repeated with a tiny smile.

"Does that include me too big bro?" Kotoko asked with a infectious grin.

The Heir merely scoffed. "Yes Imp. I suppose it's unavoidable." He said as he trudged forward with the pair.

"Come on Kokichi. We've got a lot of catching up to do." Kaito said as he threw his arm around the shorter boy's neck.

Ouma frowned. "Why do I get the feeling this is going to ruin my reputation?"

"Don't think about it like that Koki. Think about it as a new start." Mikan said as she smiled fondly at the boy.

"We all deserve a new start don't we?" Nanami said softly as she peered over her shoulder at Makoto.

The boy offered a pained smile. "I'm not sure I should even use the name Makoto anymore. Thought it's the only thing that sounds right."

"I don't care how you came into existence. You are Makoto Naegi to us. As far as the rest of the world is concerned, that's all they need to know." Hinata said as he offered the boy a thumbs up. "Let's just bury this place and it's nightmares."

The lavender haired girl tucked a few strands of hair behind her ear. "Well said Hinata. Things may be difficult, but with the people we have I like our odds." she mused with a serene smile as she proceeded forward with the others leaving just Makoto, Aoi, and Mukuro lingering at the entrance as the foundation began to crumble behind them.

"Come on Naegels. There's no way I'm going to let you or Hina die this close to the end. I've made a lot of mistakes, but protecting you both certainly isn't one of them." Mukuro said as she locked an arm gently around one of the boy's shoulders as she edged him forward.

"Just hang in there Koto. We'll get you patched up in no time. I'm honestly a little bit nervous not that we're here, but excited at the same time." Aoi said as she supported his other shoulder.

"Guys none of this has gone the way we planned, and certainly not the way we wanted. Whatever is out there may be difficult, but we'll face it together. Personally I like our chances so long as we're together." Makoto offered a weary smile as they crossed the final threshold, and took their first steps into A New World.

* * *

 **21 Survivors Escaped  
**

* * *

 ***AN* Phew. Well guys I know I've been promising you Omakes. So I'm going to honor my word by doing a huge Omake for the final chapter. It will consist of a Cast Wrap Party for every character in A New Hope. I think that will be a fun way of wrapping all of this up in a neat way =)  
**

 **Invisible Prince**

 _Yup since the beginning. Hence the scenes I included in the last chapter._

 **Guest  
**

 _Eh I sort of disagree with that, but to each their own I suppose._

 **Idiota  
**

 _I came up with the idea of having someone who had a personal vendetta. Where as with Junko it's just despair for the sake of despair, this was incredibly spiteful. I hope it put some of the moments throughout the fic into perspective._

 **PrinceLowell  
**

 _There's hints all throughout the fic. I even included several scenes in that last chapter as a sort of build up to the reveal._

 **Luckenhaft  
**

 _Welcome to the world of all the mindfucks! :D_

 **GuestDS  
**

 _Earlier in the story I placed forward the idea that the tragedy took place later. An incident occured like in Danganronpa 3 for the brainwashing, but it was thwarted. It wasn't until after the Class of 79 started that the world plummeted into chaos and they were sealed into the campus._

 **Putain de Plagieur  
**

 _Well at the very least it wasn't an asspull. It's been planned from the very beginning haha._

 **Mr Romad**

 _You were absolutely right. The fast healing was meant as a major red flag from early on. Many suspected it was a sign of them being inside a simulation._

 **McdrilaX  
**

 _I think the sense of shock would leave a lot of people speechless. Though in retrospect I might edit the last chapter in terms of reactions. Just to give it a bit more punch._

 **Blazerxz  
**

 _I thought about having it end with the reveal, however I realized how much I had planned in this chapter and didn't want the Mastermind revealed and defeated in the same chapter._

 **SaveUsLogan  
**

 _Hey it's a tense time! Cut her some slack xD_

 **David Ryder  
**

 _Hey you totally called it haha._

 **dashunterman**

 _It's a different universe, I don't know about the dark universe haha._

 **The-Kute Lion**

 _Aww well thank you. I appreciate you giving this fic a chance and sticking with me till the end._

 **GuestDS  
**

 _You win a cookie! Clones indeed._

 **Pastatoxic2**

 _YOU DON'T KNOW THE POWER OF THE DESPAIR SIDE!_

 **Forbidden Dreamscape  
**

 _Yeah I sort of wanted the Mastermind be loathed and pitied at the same time. I think I achieved that ultimately._

 **Solrac XD  
**

 _You know I could already imagine people getting riled up at the thought of me using a deux ex machina to effectively bring everyone back. I even wanted to tease that as a possibility, just to have it crushed in a FIRE of all things lol. I mean I think in character they would have tried to save them, but alas it wasn't meant to be._

 **Funny-Little-Cute White Fox  
**

 _I don't know. I feel like the idea of the original being the fallen hope and the clone having an existential crisis is far more interesting._

 **Jeptwin**

 _You shall see that in the Finale =)_

 **SqualinaTralala**

 _Well I hope I didn't disappoint you too much Squalina. I did try to fake you guys out with a Deus Ex Machina that is ultimately destroyed. In a very early script I had considered actually using that device. However I realized that it ultimately would have made everything feel pointless. The losses they carry are what will define them going forward. Besides this story isn't quite over yet. There is one final hurdle._

 **Natsukumo1000  
**

 _We'll just have to agree to disagree. Not every fic in this universe will have the same ending. I will say that.  
_

 **Cinderfall201  
**

 _You must have not read this really thoroughly. The original Makoto is the Mastermind. His clone is the one who's been with them since the beginning of the game._

 **Francis456  
**

 _Haha I love how you keep pushing this idea of a long con from Ryoko. I think it's your way of trying to nudge me. xD_

 **Amulet-Starz  
**

 _I mean I guess if we're being technical he's sort of related. Not by blood but by his creator. xD_

 **Blacksmith8240  
**

 _CUE DRAMATIC MUSIC!  
_

 **ShinyOshawottKing1  
**

 _Goody! That's what I was hoping for ^_^_

 **doomqwer  
**

 _I thought it would be neat to have a mastermind that had a personal vendetta. With Junko it's just despair for despair. This was a different kind of motive though._

 **Fee5H  
**

 _GOOOOOOD GOOOOOOD_

 **ThePLOThand**

 _Yeah I tried to include some of the iconic moments from the original series in this._

 **DanganMachin  
**

 _Expect the unexpected :D_

 **Danganfanboy101  
**

 _Well this was Mastermind driven by revenge, rather than just pure despair._

 **Ronin Warriors Fanatic  
**

 _Not sure? I'm not familiar with that o_O_

 **Izaya Orihara 101101  
**

 _I chortled to myself, because I knew some people would groan at the Deus Ex Machina I presented. However ultimately I realized that it would undercut all the weight of those losses, if they were just brought back like that._

 **He Who Seeks The Joys in Life  
**

 _Hey welcome back! Just in time for the final arc :D_

 **YumiStar  
**

 _Did I overload you Yumi?_

 **Guest  
**

 _Haha well I'm glad that the clues are there, but that it did surprise some of you._

 **YAmamoto  
**

 _Yes indeed. That is the reason for the namesake =)_

 **SootyThunder  
**

 _That's the reason why I had confirmed Mukuro's memories being tampered with. It was the only logical way I could explain how she didn't know of the two Naegis._

 **NomadChild  
**

 _Get comfortable and kick up your feet Nomad. We've got one final chapter after this._

 **PatRox  
**

 _Glad I was able to catch some of you by surprise still hehe._

 **Wintersmith23  
**

 _Yeah I wanted to introduce the idea of a Deus Ex Machina. Let everyone think maybe I was actually going to let everyone return in some form, just to have it come crashing down. Quite literally._

 **Psychochiken**

 _You got it. The titles have been my first clue to you all._

 **HoppsHungerfan  
**

 _Haha I loved your reaction. I'm glad I could genuinely surprise some of you guys. Though I hope in retrospect that it makes sense._

 **pokemonsuperallstarfan  
**

 _Uh Oh! I just crashed Pokemonsuperallstarfan! Dang replacing those is so expensive =(  
_


	113. Chapter 113: A New World

**Chapter 113: A New World  
**

 **1:31 A.M Day January 29th 2018  
**

 **Outside  
**

 **Courtyard**

"Munakata I beg you. You don't have to do this. We're not on the side of despair." Makoto breathed as he and the rest of the survivors found themselves surrounded by a large number of foundation members. All of them had been forced to their knees mere moments after they'd escaped the collapsed Academy behind them.

"I have to consider the fact that the world is at stake Makoto Naegi." Kyosuke said as he dragged his sword along the ground. "Trust is a hard thing to come by. Even the person I trusted most lied to me." he said he raised his blade to Juzo's chin.

The boxer was also knelt beside the survivors. "Kyosuke I'm sorry. I should have told you, there's not a fucking day I don't regret it." he gritted through his teeth.

"Regret does not change the state of things Juzo." Munakata said as he continued to pace along the group, before his eyes fixated on a singular individual. "So you are Junko Enoshima. The cause of all of this?" he breathed as his eyes narrowed.

"I'm not Junko. That name means nothing to me." Ryoko spat as her brow furrowed.

"You don't realize all the circumstances involved. Whoever you think she is, I assure you you're mistaken." Kyoko said in a terse manner.

"Please Mister. We've already lost so many of friends. Please don't hurt anyone else." Kotoko begged as tears pooled in her eyes.

"She's right. We haven't done anything wrong. Just let us go." Mikan pleaded pitifully.

"Let you go? It's understanding and carelessness that allows despair to flourish. The world relies so heavily on band-aids then being willing to cut the infection off at the source. If even one of you are indoctrinated, it could lead to yet another calamity. I know that your memories have been tampered with, so there is no way of knowing your true nature." Kyosuke said as his body tensed momentarily. "Your lives are a small price to pay for the future of mankind." he said as with one cruel stroke he thrust his blade into Ryoko's chest.

"NO! You son of a bitch." Hajime growled as he stood up, before effortlessly backhanding one of the men behind him, sending him flying some thirty feet backwards.

"Kamakura is it? Another failed project of Hope's Peak. Get back on your knees, or I'll give the order right this second." Munkata said coldly.

"P-Please just don't hurt anyone else." Ryoko choked up blood as she felt her entire body growing heavy.

"I don't take any pleasure in this, but the only way to ensure despair is wiped out is to be merciless. To show no quarter." Munkata said as he wrenched his blade out of Ryoko's chest, before kicking her to the ground.

"RYOKO!" Kazuichi screamed as he tried to run to her side only to be knocked to the ground by an armed foundation member.

The Mechanic crawled across the ground, before wrapping his arms around her waist as he tried to lift her head up. "R-Ryoko? Hey you can't die. Not after everything we've been through. Just hang on, we'll get you some help."

The girl offered a weak smile as blood spilled from her lips. "I-I think it's a little too late Souda. This is the end. It's strange, I know I should be scared but I feel so calm. At least I got to see the sky just this once." she choked out as she raised a hand to his cheek, before her entire body went limp.

"You bastard!" Mukuro screamed as she lurched forward kneeing the soldier in front of her, before several soldiers struggled before finally subduing her.

"She wasn't Junko Enoshima. She wasn't that person anymore. You just killed an innocent fucking girl." Kazuichi sobbed as he pulled the motionless girl against his chest.

"I-It's so cruel. Why would anyone hurt her?" Usami asked as her single ear drooped lowly.

"Oh my god. Ryoko? She's really gone? Like that?" Aoi whispered as tears filled her eyes. "After everything we've been through. It's so unfair."

"Has your sick need for violence been satiated? You have no reason to hold us." Byakuya seethed through his teeth as he found himself on his knees.

"No reason you say? I already told you, I will take no chances. Anyone held by the despairs is a liability. I will soon dispose of your hostages as well. You may see me as a monster, but I am merely willing to do what is necessary to win this war." Kyosuke said.

"Well you wouldn't be the first moron in history to justify some pretty fucked up shit. Least I can admit when I do horrible stuff." Ouma scowled.

"If you think we're gonna just lay down and let you butcher us, you've got another fucking thing coming." Fuyuhiko gritted through his teeth. "I'm going to beat the shit out of you."

"All you can offer is words, and words alone are meaningless. Just like his message of hope." Munakata said as he gestured at Naegi. "This is where it all ends. Men ready your weapons."

"To get this far just to die like this? There's no way." Kaito gritted his teeth together as he clenched his eyes shut.

"Sai I just want you to know I love you. No matter what happens." Kaede sad as she rested a hand upon his as tears filled her eyes.

The Detective wrapped an arm around her as he tried to shield her with his body. "I love you too Kae. More than you'll ever know."

"Tch you call this freaking Hope? You're no worse than the despairs. What a freaking idiot." Akane spat into the ground.

"No fucking kidding. What a spineless and dick-less guy." Miu said as she vigorously held onto Fujisaki. "Sorry Fujibear. There's so much more I wanted to do." she said through gritted teeth.

"I love you Miu. I love you so much, I'm sorry this is how it ends." Chihiro breathed as he pressed his lips against hers in a feverish manner.

"Byakuya. I want to thank you. For everything." Kirumi said as she offered him a tearful smile, before she pulled Kotoko against her chest. "Ko just don't look."

"I-I can't believe it. To come this far, to get a game over now." Nanami bowed her head before feeling a soft hand on hers.

"LOVE LOVE. I'm sorry Nanami. I tried my best." Usami said with a sad expression.

"MUNAKATA! You can stop this. This isn't the way. This isn't hope. Please I beg you, don't let the fear of despair bring you to this. We have so much to live for. We're surrounded by friends, loved ones, we even have children at stake. Just give us a chance. Just give hope a chance." Makoto said as he stared up at the man with pained expression.

"Dear boy. That is exactly what I am doing. I don't expect you to understand, but your sacrifices won't be forgotten." The man said as held up his hand.

"Prepare to fire on my mark."

"3"

"2"

"1"

"FIRE!" Kyosuke yelled as he motioned for the foundation soldiers to strike.

In the seconds that followed, there was nothing but silence and the occasional sob.

Munkata's eyes widened as he looked between each of the the soldiers to see that their guns were trained on him instead of the survivors.

"What is the meaning of this? I gave you all direct order!" Munkata yelled as a manic expression filled his eyes.

"Your men may be willing to do a lot, but even they know a bad order when they hear it. Consider yourself relieved Kyosuke Munakata!" A voice called out as Koichi emerged into sight followed by more foundation members, and many of the surviving hostages. "Sorry we couldn't get here sooner, you have my condolences." The Scout said with a somber expression as he took several strides closer.

"So despair has spread to all of you then? So be it. I will fight all of you if I must." Munakata said as he held his blade out as he seemed prepared to fight to the death.

Suddenly without warning a fist collided with the back of the man's head, sending him sprawling to the ground and into unconsciousness.

"Sorry Kyosuke. I don't want to see you get yourself killed. This is all I could do." Juzo breathed as he rubbed at his fist.

"Please tell me this is finally over, I've had quite enough excitement for a lifetime." Celestia mused as she stood up, before brushing her dress off.

"Have no fear girl. The Future Foundation has made it's share of mistakes, but killing children is not our way. We will not let Munakata's crusade continue." The Great Gozu exclaimed as he folded his massive arms across his chest.

"SIS!" A blonde exclaimed as Hiroki bolted forward towards Kaede.

"Hiroki?" Kaede breathed as she was tackled by her twin. "Oh my god you're alright." She said as she squeezed her sister tightly.

"Jeez Kae you look like shit." Hiroki said in a choked up voice.

"We did just have a building dropped on top of us." Kaede laughed hoarsely.

"Come on. Please Ryoko just open your eyes. It's over. It's finally over." Kazuichi sobbed as he shook the limp girl in his arms.

"Souda it's over. I'm sorry." Mukuro said in hollow voice as she knelt beside him. "She's gone. She's really gone." she whispered as she gently rubbed the boy's back as he sobbed uncontrollably.

The soldier couldn't fight the tears that soon filled her own eyes.

"I'm sorry we didn't arrive any sooner. But It's over. You can rest easy now." Koichi said as he offered a weary smile at the group.

Makoto slowly rose to his feet as he was embraced by his sister. "That's the thing about Despair. It's not something that can ever be defeated permanently. What's important is that we never stop fighting it. Because the day we do, the world really will come to an end." He said as he gently hugged the girl in front of him.

"Komaru there's something we need to talk about. It won't be easy for you to hear, but you deserve the truth. It's time for the truth to finally come to light."

* * *

And so the final chapter of the Hope's Peak Killing Game had come to an end.

However if you thought the story ended there, you'd be dead wrong.

In the months that followed me and the others dedicated ourselves to using the Future Foundation, to bring the world back from the brink of annihilation.

The others had their reservations, but ultimately I chose to be honest about my origins. The original Makoto fell to despair due to the world forgetting him, because the truth had been buried. I refused to make the same mistake.

At first I was met with a frosty reception. It took some time, but eventually Komaru decided to give me a chance along with the rest of the foundation.

What I never anticipated was being selected by the new President of the Future Foundation to be his successor.

There's still so much work left to be done, and so many innocent people who still need our help.

Our killing game may have ended, but the war between hope and despair still continues.

* * *

 **1:03 P.M July 14th 2018**

 **New Tokyo**

 **National Diet Parliament Building**

"Six Months ago I along with nineteen others survived the most harrowing experience of our lives.

"Even though the incidents have reduced in number, the world will take years to recuperate. I even find myself rebuilding the Togami Corporation from the ashes." Byakuya said as he held a hand against his chest.

"By the estimates collected by the Future Foundation, we suspect that the calamity perpetrated by Junko Enoshima has caused a worldwide mortality rate of approximately seventy five percent. Many countries still lie in complete disarray and ruin. However wherever there is despair and disorder, the Future Foundation and the Togami Corporation will be there to fight it." The Heir said as he leaned against a podium. "Are there any questions?"

An elderly man cleared his throat, before standing. "It is to my understanding that a number of children not much younger than yourself were kidnapped. Some of these having been selected as students, while others were still in the process of being scouted by Hope's Peak. Has the Future Foundation made any headway in discerning their whereabouts? Or for that matter any of these reported members of the Hand of Despair?"

The blonde adjusted his glasses. "You're quite familiar with the details representative. As it so happens the Future Foundation has a lead on some of these students. The Foundation will turn over relevant information in the future."

"That's unacceptable. Kyosuke nearly turned the Foundation into a dictatorship before his death, and yet your Foundation still refuses to turn over critical information to the government?" A heavy set woman asked, before narrowing her eyes slightly.

Togami sighed as he collected his thoughts a moment, before responding. "I understand the foundation has not always maintained the perfect image. Munakata's crusade would have left this world worse off, had he not been stopped. However information must remain on a need to know basis. This is done merely as a precaution. We cannot be certain of what kind of reach the remaining Despairs may have."

"With no disrespect young man, but why are you here? Why isn't Koichi Kizakura or his second, Makoto Naegi speaking to us? This seems highly irregular." A middle aged man asked as he adjusted his tie.

Byakuya pinched the bridge of his nose. "Well Kizakura takes a very distant approach when it comes to diplomatic affairs. As for Makoto Naegi." He paused as his cellphone began to vibrate.

The blond wordlessly pulled it out, before flipping it on. His gaze quickly scanned the contents of the message, before he tucked it back into his suit.

"Ladies and Gentleman of the Diet. If you'll excuse me, I have urgent business." The boy said as he reached for his briefcase, before stepping down from the podium.

"You don't get to just leave! You were summoned here for your testimony!" A woman shrieked.

The Ultimate Heir sighed again, as he walked through the assembly area. "And I provided all that you needed to know. I do have other business. Good day." He said as he pushed out into the waiting area.

A faint smile pulled at the Heir's normally stoic expression, as he spotted Kirumi standing a few feet away in a black business dress.

Her hair was now grown out and pulled back into a single bun. She held a tablet in her arms as she offered him a warm expression. "You could have handled that with a bit more tact Byakuya."

"Perhaps. However I would never hear the end of it, if I weren't at the hospital. With all of the road construction, who knows how long it will take us." he mused as he gently draped an arm around her shoulder, as he leaned his head against hers as they walked through the hallway.

"Well I'm sure they'll appreciate the fact we're there. You know that Naegi has been a nervous wreck these last few weeks." The former maid chuckled as she leaned into him.

The blonde offered a thin smile. "Please Kirumi, don't remind me. With Shuichi overseas with Kyoko, I thought he was going to drive me crazy. I can't remember the last time I've seen him so uncertain of anything. Considering the baby boom going on, I suppose it's just nerves kicking in."

"Speaking of which. I was wanting to talk to you about something." Kirumi offered a thin smile.

Togami's eyes widened slightly. "You're pregnant?" He asked with a dumbfounded expression.

"No." The girl deadpanned, before swatting his arm playfully. "I was just going to ask how long you wanted to wait after we're married, before we start trying."

The Heir opened the door for her, before offering her a smug expression. "Since we're planning our honeymoon in Paris? Why not there?"

"That soon?" Kirumi asked as she stepped out into the daylight, before shielding her eyes slightly. "I don't mind, but how do you think Kotoko will take it?"

Byakuya laughed as he wrapped an arm around her waist. "She was the one asking me how long it'd be till we had a baby."

The silver haired girl stared at him in shock. "You've been talking to Ko about this?"

"Of course. I've become quite found of the imp, besides having her around gives us a baby sitter for the future." The blonde mused he lead her towards an expensive car.

"Byakuya Togami, that is a horrible thing to say." Kirumi huffed indignantly, as she climbed into the car.

However a tiny smile flitted to her lips. "Though you do make a good point."

"I always do." The blonde responded with a smug grin.

* * *

 **3:01 P.M July 14th 2018**

 **New Tokyo**

 **Foundation Hospital**

 **Waiting Room**

"This is freaking nuts. I'm going to be an uncle! You're going to be an aunt!" Yuta laughed as he paced back and forth through the hallway, his hands were stuck in his pockets.

Komaru watched the boy pass by several times, before promptly yanking him down into the chair next to her. "Yuta would you stop pacing like that? You're making me so anxious."

"What are you so nervous about Komaru? It's not your brother giving birth in there. Believe me with Mimi there, you have no thing to worry about." Hinata laughed as he loosened his tie.

Nanami fidgeted a moment, before reaching out to grasp the boy's free hand before settling it upon her very pregnant belly. "Hinata I think I felt another kick. You aren't anxious at all about me and Miki?" The pink haired girl asked as she played with her gameboy with her freehand.

Hajime smiled softly as he leaned over and kissed her forehead. "I'd be lying if I said I wasn't nervous. I mean I've got not one but two beautiful girls expecting right around the same time? I'm sure I'll be a nervous wreck. Right now though I just need to be tough."

"Woah he's so freaking cool." Yuta mused as he scratched at his chin.

"HAHAHA we'll see how cool he is in a few months." Akane howled in laughter as she practically bounced in her chair, before her gaze shifted between the two youngest members of their group. "So Kimoru. You letting Yuta hide the sausage yet?" she asked with a suggestive grin.

Komaru's mouth fell open. "It's KOMARU. I know I've already told you that Akane." The girl huffed indignantly. "And no we haven't done anything like that."

"Hide the sausage?" Yuta asked as he tilted his head to the side with a baffled expression.

"Owari could you perhaps try not to pollute their minds?" A girl asked as Kirumi rounded the far hallway with Byakuya walking in stride with her.

"That is quite a tall order. Least Iruma isn't here. Those two together are a nightmare." The blonde muttered as he peered up at the clock. "Has there been an update?"

"Well Mukuro and Makoto followed Aoi to the delivery room just a little while ago. We're just waiting at this point." Chiaki smiled fondly at the pair. "Have you heard anything from the others?"

"Most of the others are on their way. You know how traffic is though right now. The construction throughout New Tokyo has slowed traffic to a halt." Kirumi mused as she took a seat along with Byakuya.

"Well get comfortable who knows how much longer this might be." Hajime smiled as he closed his eyes, before resting his head against Chiaki's.

* * *

 ** **3:16 P.M July 14th 2018****

 **New Tokyo**

 **Foundation Hospital**

"Congratulations Hina on having two beautiful and healthy babies." Mikan smiled as she gingerly rested each of the twins against their mother.

The Ultimate Nurse wore a maternity pair of scrubs, as her own belly was quite swollen at this point.

Aoi panted heavily as tresses of brown hair lay across her forehead. "Oh my god. They're so beautiful." she breathed weakly as she stared down at the two bundles of joy that were nestled against her.

"Of course they are Hina. Look at their mother." Makoto smiled endearingly as he knelt down, before brushing his lips against her forehead. "Thank you for hanging in there. I know that wasn't easy."

"Now Naegels settle down, before you end up putting another bun in the oven." Mukuro chuckled as she ruffled the boy's hair affectionately, before she stared down at the two infants.

The boy was a great deal larger and had Asahina's darker complexion. His few tufts of hair were darker and more reminiscent of his mother's hair tone. As his little sister began to sniffle he cracked his hazel eyes open before starring at her.

Almost immediately the little girl stifled her sobs, as she slowly peeked her bright blue eyes over at her brother. It was such a surreal moment, but even though nothing was said, it almost seemed as if something was communicated between the twins.

The girl's skin tone was somewhere between her father and Aoi's. Her few splotches of hair were a lighter brown like Makoto's, though her eyes were undeniably like her mother's.

"I'm sure Hina needs to rest a little bit. Would you both like to hold them?" Mikan smiled sweetly as she looked between Mukuro and Makoto.

"Hold them?" The Soldier asked as her voice wavered a moment as she swallowed.

"Kuro it'll be okay. Their other mom needs to get use to holding them right?" Asahina offered a weary smile.

"Hina's right. We're all a family now. We'll learn together." Makoto smiled as Mikan picked up the boy, before depositing him into his father's arms.

"Just like this and make sure to support him." The Nurse said softly as she turned to pick up the girl who was beginning to sniffle again.

"Shh it's okay. Your mommy just needs to rest a little bit." Tsumiki said softly as she gently handled the little girl over to Mukuro.

The Ultimate Soldier awkwardly held the girl in her arms, as she felt her whole body going tense.

"Gosh you're such a big guy already! You're going to grow up strong aren't you?" Makoto laughed as he rocked the boy back and forth. The child giggled softly as a look of excitement was clear in his eyes.

Mukuro tensed as the little girl in her arms began to wail. A look of sadness flitted to her face. "She hates me. W-What do I do?" she asked in a surprisingly vulnerable tone.

"Hey don't say that Kuro. I'm sure she's just nervous. Everything must seem so strange to her." Makoto said as he stepped closer with his son.

After a few strides closer the girl's sobs ceased, as her bright blue eyes seem to settle on her brother.

"She was just scared being away from her brother." Aoi said with a tiny smile. "That's so precious."

"It's not uncommon with twins. From what I understand there's been reports of twins sharing special connections with one another. Even being able to communicate in their own way." Mikan mused.

Naegi grinned as he held his son closer to his daughter. "See you didn't do anything wrong Kuro. In fact I'd say you're doing just fine."

A weak smile finally pulled at the soldier's lips, as a giggle escaped the little girl now. "I just realized that they need names." she said as she slowly rocked the girl back and forth.

"Actually I've been thinking about this for a while." Makoto said quietly as he stared down at his son with a tender expression.

A bright smile pulled at the exhausted mother's face. "Koto you've been thinking about names? If I had the energy right now, I'd squeeze the stuffing out of you. What did you have in mind?"

"I know it's a little bit on the nose, but what about Kazuki for the older brother and Yuuki for his little sister?" Naegi asked as he slowly lifted his chin.

"You just had to have hope included didn't you?" Mukuro chuckled lightly, as she eyed the girl in her eyes fondly. "It's ultimately Hina's call, but I like it."

"Kazuki and Yuuki Naegi?" Aoi said the names a few times aloud, before nodding her head softly. "They're perfect!"

Naegi offered a sheepish expression. "Well I'm glad you all approve. I thought you might just laugh at me." He admitted, before looking over at Tsumiki. "I think we've kept the others waiting long enough. Do you think it's alright if they come visit?"

Mikan smiled warmly as she nodded her head. "Of course. I'll be right back. Aoi you handled that like a champ. I hope I can do half as well." She said smiling brightly as she pulled her gloves off, before heading towards the door.

* * *

 **4:56 P.M August 5th 2018  
**

 **New Tokyo**

 **Future Foundation Headquarters (Lab)**

"Geeeeeez. How much longer is this gonna take?!" Akane groaned as she swiveled around in an office chair, several times before folding her hands behind her head.

The Ultimate Inventor's eye twitched as she stood up, before jabbing her finger at the Gymnast. "I swear to fucking christ Akane. If you ask one more time, I'm going to twist your fucking tits off! This isn't some freaking cheap fucking project. It's a god damn space ship. It's gonna take a long damn time, there's only a handful of us and one MASSIVE damn task."

Chihiro laughed nervously as he gently wrapped his arms around her from behind. One of his hands settling on the swell of her massive belly. "Now Miu don't take your hormones out on Owari. You know she's just bored. You know that Mikan said that yelling like that isn't good for the baby."

"Yeah please listen to Tsumiki while I still have some hearing left in my ears." Kazuichi muttered as he rolled out from beneath the bottom of the huge structure, they were in the process of building. "I just hope this baby can do the job when she's ready.

"Dude relax. We're gonna get this working and when we do, you've got one Astronaut and another in training." Kaito grinned as he threw his arms around Akane's shoulders. "Ain't that right babe?"

The Gymnast offered him a toothy grin, before promptly flipping him over the chair as she pulled him into a hold. "Hell yeah. The kids are gonna be freaking excited as shit. And my dad said I wouldn't amount to anything. What the heck did he know?" She grinned wildly.

"How the heck have you two been able to handle that many kids anyways? Between Maki's orphans and Akane's siblings, you two must have your freaking hands full." The mechanic mused as he wiped the grime off of his hands.

Kaito grinned as he leaned back against Akane's chest. "Yeah it can be pretty wild, thankfully Mrs. Hagakure and my grandparents have been super helpful. Mikan helps when she can too. You know Ouma. He's already caused a few of them to start pulling pranks. He claims he's not up to anything, but I think he's plotting to rebuild D.I.C.E."

"Well nothing changes with our resident little shit, but he fucking came in clutch when we needed him." Miu muttered as she fiddled with some wiring that was connected to a small circuit.

Kazuichi offered a forced smile. "He did have some crazy timing. I would be surprised if he planned it that way." The boy muttered before gazing over at the Inventor. "So how much longer till you pop Iruma?"

The busty blonde grinned as she gently patted her pregnant belly. "A little over a month left to go."

"Ya know you could take some time off. I doubt anyone would give you much grief about it." Kaito laughed as he slipped into a nearby chair.

Fujisaki sighed. "Believe me. Dad and I tried to talk her into that."

"But I said there was no way you knuckleheads could get shit done without my big beautiful fucking brain." The Inventor exclaimed with a cheeky grin.

"Still as modest as the day we met." Kazuichi muttered.

"Make another comment like that and I'll rip your fucking dick off!" Miu said in a sharp tone.

* * *

 **9:12 A.M August 30th 2018**

 **New Tokyo**

 **Future Foundation Headquarters  
**

 **Holding Cells**

"What do you want from me traitor?" Munakata asked as he turned in his cell, before resting his single eye on Juzo.

The Boxer bowed his head low. "Kyosuke I'm sorry. I really thought I would follow you into hell and back. You, Yukizome, and I were suppose to make shit better right?" He asked as he worked his jaw slowly. "I care more about you then I care about those kids."

"If that's true, then why did you side with despair when I needed you most?" Munkata asked as he stepped towards the bars. "You were the one person left I trusted."

"I just couldn't let you go through with it. Killing the despairs? I would have had your back every day of the fucking week. Hell killing possible traitors? Sure why not, but Kyosuke you crossed a line. I don't have any love for them, but those kids you wanted to kill so badly? They've been helping piece this shitty world back together. There hasn't been a single incident since the killing game ended. You were just looking for enemies everywhere. I knew you'd lost your grip, and I couldn't bare to see you go any further down that road." Juzo admitted as he gritted his teeth together.

"You truly believe this is over? That kind of naivety is what gave birth to despair in the first place. Along with your spineless inaction. Why you aren't in a cage is beyond me." Munakta said as he stared darkly at his former friend.

"I had hoped these last several months would give you perspective. You haven't changed have you?" Juzo asked in a pained voice. "You still want to continue your crusade?"

"Don't speak down to me Juzo. You think this temporary peace can possible last? Let me ask you this. Has Yukizome and her conspirators been found?" Munkata asked in a cold tone.

"They've not been seen since Towa City." The Boxer admitted quietly.

"Then enjoy this brief respite. It will only be a matter of time till despair returns. Then you will wish you'd let me finish what I had started." Munkata said as he stalked back into the shadows of his cell, before leaning against the far wall.

Juzo's arms trembled a moment as numbly nodded his head. "There's a lot of shit I'm not proud of Kyosuke, but for once in our lives. I'm not sure you had the right idea either." he breathed as he turned his back to the cell.

"The Future Foundation has been stonewalling them, but the Diet and several other governments are calling for an official arraignment. They want you to be tried on multiple charges." Juzo started only to let out a violent choke, as something was suddenly wrapped around his throat.

The Ultimate Boxer's eyes went wide as he struggled for several seconds, before the world around him began to fade.

Munakata loosened his hold on the sheet, as Juzo crumpled to the floor. He reached out before grasping at a set of keys. "You truly have become lost. Consider it my final mercy as your former friend that I spared your life." he said as he unlocked the door, before pushing the taller man to the ground.

"With or without the Foundation. I will bring an end to despair once and for all." Kyosuke said as he stalked through the hallway of the holding area.

* * *

 **5:49 P.M August 30th 2018**

 **New Tokyo**

 **Future Foundation Headquarters**

 **Infirmary**

"It doesn't seem you've sustained any lasting injuries. I would just suggesting taking it easy for the next couple of days." Mikan murmured softly as she began to pack her medical bag.

The boxer scowled as he sat on the end of bed, with his hands laced together. "I already told you I was fine. This was just a waste of time." Juzo said in a cold manner.

"Now Now. There is no reason to be so cold to our expectant mother. She was merely doing what the president asked of her." Gozu said as he offered a nice guy pose towards Tsumiki. "Thank you again Miss Tsumiki."

"OH! Well you're very welcome!" The Nurse responded as she bowed her head politely. "I hope you feel better Juzo!" The girl offered softly, before heading towards the door.

As the door shut the Boxer scowled. "Let me guess Koichi is going to want my head for this isn't he?"

The Great Gozu shook his head. "While it is true that several were injured and two were killed, this is not your responsibility but Kyosuke's. It is deeply troubling to note that Munakata is free, however Kizakura has no intention of punishing you for his crimes."

"I wish someone would." Juzo said under his breath, before rolling his jaw. "This is on me. So it should be me who finds him." he said as he suddenly stood up.

"I cannot allow you to do that. You heard the girl, you need to rest. If you go after Kyosuke right now, we both know how that will end." The masked man said as he folded his arms.

"Tch do you plan on stopping me Gozu?" The Boxer asked as his shoulders tensed.

The towering man shook his head. "It would not be my first option, however I will do what is needed. Whether you realize it or not, the Foundation still needs you."

* * *

 **6:45 P.M September 19th 2018**

 **New Tokyo**

 **Memorial Wall**

"You know guys, I wonder sometimes if I secretly am the Ultimate Unlucky guy or something. I mean I'm alive and all, but I can't help but feel like some of you deserved that chance more. I wonder what you would have done if your lives hadn't been snuffed out so suddenly." Kazuichi said as he took a painful breath, before setting a bouquet of roses in front of the large memorial wall that now stood in front of the demolished Hope's Peak building.

Several large machines could be seen excavating the ruins of the Academy.

Souda sighed as he shoved his hands into his uniform. His brow furrowed as suddenly a deluge of rain began to assault him.

"Great. I just had to leave my umbrella back at the lab." The Mechanic groaned, before he felt something suddenly stopping the downpour.

The boy noticed an Umbrella over his head, before he tilted his head, to see Kirumi standing there with a somber smile. She was far more elegant and well dressed then he was use to.

"Kirumi? Woah you can really clean up. That jerk Byakuya sure is one lucky guy." The boy said as he forced a weak smile.

"Souda you don't have to smile when you're not happy. Especially not in a place like this." The former maid said with a sad smile, as she turned slightly to regard the marble memorial. "I think about them all everyday. I've tried to reach out to Sonia's family, but it seems that Novoselic was hit hard by the tragedy. There's rumors that some of the royal family may have survived, but none of that has been substantiated. Most of the country lies in complete ruin."

Kazuichi offered a pained smile. "I bet Sonia could have pieced it all back together. She just had that presence about her. You couldn't help but listen when she spoke."

The former maid nodded her head somberly as she eyed the Mechanic. "Souda how are you holding up? What happened with Ryoko. I can't even imagine how that must have felt."

"Sometimes days are worse than others." The pink haired boy admitted as he hung his head slightly. "I try to stay focused on my work. It seems to numb everything else. I guess I wanna make sure no one else has to go through everything we dealt with." Kazuichi said quietly.

"That's an admirable goal, but you shouldn't over do it." She said softly, before gingerly patting the boy's shoulder. "Why don't you come over to the penthouse for dinner? Byakuya is working late, but I'm sure Kotoko would be happy to see you."

"Heh I don't want to be any trouble Kirumi. You don't have to take me in like a stray." The boy muttered.

"Kazuichi this is not charity. We're friends and I want to make sure you eat something other than ramen." The silver haired girl said as she scrutinized him intently.

The Mechanic offered a slightly sheepish expression. "Alright you got me. It's been a while since I've had some real food."

* * *

 **2:05 A.M October 28th 2018  
**

 **New Tokyo**

 **Future Foundation Headquarters**

 **Vice President's Office**

Makoto peered up from a stack of paperwork, as he heard a knock on his door. "Come in." He called out, before rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

A moment passed before Koichi opened the door, before tipping his fedora at the younger man. "Burning the midnight oil I see. Kid why don't you take a break?"

"Heh I wouldn't say no to that sir. My eyes are starting to ache." The boy admitted as he pushed back away from the desk, before reclining slightly. "Is everything alright? I'm sort of surprised to see you here so late."

The former scout frowned as he rubbed at his facial hair. "Well I don't know how to say this, so I'll just be honest. Our excavation team discovered something interesting earlier."

Naegi leaned forward as his eyes widened slightly. "Wait have they really unearthed everything that quickly?"

"Not even close kid. It's going to take months if not years to sift through all of that. That's not why I'm here though. It's about the other clones actually. The ones that were on the Fifth Floor. Our people have been puling out those containers out of the wreckage. Most of them are completely in tact still. Of course the occupants inside are deceased, but those containers survived an explosion and collapse under tons of rubble." Kizakura said with a slight frown.

"I mean that's incredible. I can only imagine that's Jibo guy really built those things to last, but where are you going with this?" Makoto asked as he raised a single brow.

The President frowned slightly as he crossed his arms. "It's what we haven't found that's troubling. You see we're in the process of identifying all of the clones found at the scene.. We started running DNA samples to verify their identities. It seemed simple enough. Except for one container. There was a single container that was found opened, and it seems we're missing one body."

"Nagito Komaeda." Makoto whispered as he laced his hands.

"Komaeda?" Koichi questioned as his brow furrowed together. "What makes you think it's him that survived?"

"Tell me who else could survive an explosion and being buried under rubble like that?" Naegi said as he shook his head. "His luck was always more volatile, and wild compared to my own."

"Shit. If that's the case we need to find him. If he's as dangerous as any of the other despairs, he could cause a lot of damage." Kizakura said with a frown.

"Leave it to me." A voice said from the doorway.

There Takumi, aka Killer Killer stood with a bored expression.

Koichi tensed up as he placed a hand over his chest. "Jesus kid. You have to stop doing that." he said before shaking his head. "You really think you're going to have any luck finding him after all this time?"

"Who can say? I know that this city doesn't need Killer Killer at the moment. Though there's still plenty of places that do." The boy said as he shoved his hands into his pockets.

"Takumi? I know it might be a long shot, but will you try to avoid killing him? He had no control over what happened to him. He deserves a chance." Makoto said as he stood up, before straightening his tie.

The dark haired boy offered an indifferent shrug. "It's likely a waste of time, but I'll give him his opportunity."

"Thank you I-" Naegi paused mid-thought as his phone chimed. He stared down at the screen before he paled. "O-Oh crap! I got so caught up in my paperwork, I forgot about Miu going into labor. Oh she's going to kill me!" The boy said as he hurriedly shoved his phone into his suit, before offering a frantic wave. "Goodnight President. Goodnight Takumi." He said quickly, before briskly running out of the room.

"He's the one you want to relieve you?" Takumi asked as he eyed Kizakura critically. "There's no way someone like him is ready to lead the Future Foundation."

"Maybe not quite yet, but I see a lot of potential in that kid. Even after everything he and the others have been through. He's still able to see the best in humanity. That's what the Foundation needs."

* * *

 **6:03 A.M November 7th 2018  
**

 **New Tokyo**

 **Foundation Hospital (Waiting Room)**

Ouma snickered wildly as he clutched at his sides. "Oh man this is freaking rich. Last week was Chihiro running around like an idiot, and now it's you."

Hinata who was now pacing the hall offered the boy a sour expression. "Well I'm glad this is so funny to you Kokichi."

"Come on. It's like something out of a freaking soap opera. You've got not one, but two girls in labor at the same time? Seriously I couldn't write something half as entertaining." He chuckled as he laced his hands behind his head.

"Just remember it's your fault they're going through this. Seriously it's called a damn condom. Use one!" Kaito grumbled as he folded his arms as he tapped his foot repeatedly.

"Oh please don't fight. I-I'm already nervous enough already!" Usami exclaimed as she sat in Kaede's lap. Both of her ears were now fixed, but twitching uncontrollably.

"Usami take a deep breath, you're entire body is shaking. You don't want to blow a circuit." The Pianist said softly as she gently patted the rabbit's head.

Makoto wiped the sleep out of his eyes. "Guys it's gonna be alright. Hinata you probably won't be getting much sleep for a long time, but it's gonna be alright."

"How are Kazuki and Yuuki doing anyways?" Shuichi asked with a tired smile as slowly peered over at Naegi.

"Heh well their like complete opposites. Kazuki is always so relaxed and sleeps through the entire night already. Yuuki get's really anxious when she's not with her brother. We ended up putting their cribs together, because it was the only way she'd sleep through the entire night." Naegi said with a fond smile.

"Awww Makoto! Now I totally want to babysit sometime." Kaede said with an infectious smile on her face.

The boy grinned. "You might have to fight Kuro for that. She was really uncomfortable at first, but now she's become really protective of them. It's so great having a second mom to help, though we still have our hands full most days." Naegi laughed as he leaned back into his chair.

It was at this time that two different doctors emerged from adjacent rooms. "She's ready to make the fin-" The men cut each off, before starring at one another.

"Oh you've gotta be kidding me." Hinata breathed as he looked between the male and female doctor. "Crap what do I even do? I can't be two places at one time?"

Kaito stood up before clapping Kokichi on the shoulder. "Relax Hinata. Mikan still has family so we'll be there for her, you go to Nanami. You can thank us later."

"Ugh do I have to? I mean yeah I'm hear for Mikan, but I don't really wanna see all of that." Ouma whined, before the Astronaut wrapped an arm around his neck.

"You're about to be an Uncle bro. Time to bite the bullet. " he said as he drug the boy down the hallway.

Hajime offered a relieved smile, before feeling something soft tugging at his hand.

"LOVE LOVE. Let's be there for Chiaki." Usami said with a bright smile.

"Right." Hinata said with a slight smile. "Wish us luck everyone." he said as he trudged along side the stuffed animal.

"Phew I'm nervous just remembering that feeling." Makoto admitted before slumping slightly in his chair.

"Just wait. I'll bet you'll be back here again in no time." Kaede offered a playful smirk.

Naegi blinked before quirking a brow. "Oh yeah? Well what about you two? You gonna catch the baby fever?"

The couple blushed as they looked at one another a moment, before adverting their gazes causing the Ultimate Hope to erupt into laughter.

* * *

 **1:15 A.M December 5th 2018**

 **New Tokyo**

 **Apartment**

"Waaaaaah!" a shrill cry could be heard from the baby monitor.

"She's awake again honey." Hanabi mumbled as she nuzzled her face against Takaaki's chest a moment, before she began to sit up.

The former policeman reached out, before gingerly grabbing her wrist. "Hana just rest. I know you're exhausted." The dark haired man said as he pressed his mouth against her small hand.

"You're sure darling?" The buxom red haired woman asked with a sleepy smile.

"Of course I am. Kotowari is probably just needs a change or is hungry. Don't you worry about a thing Mrs. Ishimaru." he said as he bent lower, before kissing her cheek.

A giggle escaped the short little woman, as she fell back onto the bed. "Kiss her goodnight again for me Taka."

The middle aged man offered a wry smile as he paused at the doorway, before starring back at his new wife. "I'll do that Hana." he said in a soft manner, before walking down the hallway.

His gaze slowly regarding the pictures of both Himiko and Kiyotaka.

'I bet you both would have been great older siblings. I don't know if I believe it, but if there is an afterlife. I hope you'll watch over your sister.' He mused as he gently pushed the door to his daughter's room open.

There in a pink crib was a petite little girl, with a full head of bright red messy hair. Her eyes were a vivid crimson tint.

"So what's all the fuss about little girl?" The man asked as he gingerly picked her up.

The baby's lower lip trembled as her stomach growled. "Baba." she said insistently.

"Baba? What's a Baba?" The man laughed as her brow scrunched up slightly as tears filled her eyes.

"Hey daddy is just joking. He'll get your Baba. Just be a tough little girl okay?" He asked as he rocked her gently.

* * *

 **8:12 P.M December 24th 2018**

 **New Tokyo**

 **Naegi Residence**

 **Living Room**

Makoto cracked open a children's book with his freehand, as both Kazuki and Yuuki rested against him. "You both might be a little too young to understand this, but every year my dad would read this to me. While mom made Komaru and I hot chocolate." He paused a moment as a somber expression flitted across his face. "Though I guess it wasn't really me who heard this story all those years ago."

The twins stared at the father with innocent looks of curiosity.

"Then all the more reason why you should read it big brother." Komaru said as she emerge out of the kitchen carrying a tray filled with hot chocolate. She wore a tacky red and green sweater that had a large reindeer on the front of it. "For new traditions ya know? Whatever happened. Whatever the truth might be, to me you're still the same goofy brother I've known all my life." The girl smiled softly as she rested a cup down next to him. "Now don't hold out on them, you're going to make them upset." She laughed softly.

"I can say from experience, that isn't a good idea." Yuta laughed as he leaned against the kitchen doorway.

A sincere smile spread across the boy's face as he looked between Komaru,Yuta Mukuro, and Aoi a long moment, before starring at his children. "Daddy won't stall any longer then." he laughed as stared down at the first line, before finding his voice once more.

"Twas the night before Christmas, when all through the house

Not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse;

The stockings were hung by the chimney with care,

In hopes that St. Nicholas soon would be there;

The children were nestled all snug in their beds;

While visions of sugar-plums danced in their heads;

And mamma in her 'kerchief, and I in my cap,

Had just settled our brains for a long winter's nap,

When out on the lawn there arose such a clatter,

I sprang from my bed to see what was the matter.

Away to the window I flew like a flash,

Tore open the shutters and threw up the sash.

The moon on the breast of the new-fallen snow,

Gave a lustre of midday to objects below,

When what to my wondering eyes did appear,

But a miniature sleigh and eight tiny rein-deer,

With a little old driver so lively and quick,

I knew in a moment he must be St. Nick.

More rapid than eagles his coursers they came,

And he whistled, and shouted, and called them by name:

"Now, _Dasher_! now, _Dancer_! now _Prancer_ and _Vixen_!

On, _Comet_! on, _Cupid_! on, _Donner_ and _Blitzen_!

To the top of the porch! to the top of the wall!

Now dash away! dash away! dash away all!"

As leaves that before the wild hurricane fly,

When they meet with an obstacle, mount to the sky;

So up to the housetop the coursers they flew

With the sleigh full of toys, and St. Nicholas too—

And then, in a twinkling, I heard on the roof

The prancing and pawing of each little hoof.

As I drew in my head, and was turning around,

Down the chimney St. Nicholas came with a bound.

He was dressed all in fur, from his head to his foot,

And his clothes were all tarnished with ashes and soot;

A bundle of toys he had flung on his back,

And he looked like a peddler just opening his pack.

His eyes—how they twinkled! his dimples, how merry!

His cheeks were like roses, his nose like a cherry!

His droll little mouth was drawn up like a bow,

And the beard on his chin was as white as the snow;

The stump of a pipe he held tight in his teeth,

And the smoke, it encircled his head like a wreath;

He had a broad face and a little round belly

That shook when he laughed, like a bowl full of jelly.

He was chubby and plump, a right jolly old elf,

And I laughed when I saw him, in spite of myself;

A wink of his eye and a twist of his head

Soon gave me to know I had nothing to dread;

He spoke not a word, but went straight to his work,

And filled all the stockings; then turned with a jerk,

And laying his finger aside of his nose,

And giving a nod, up the chimney he rose;

He sprang to his sleigh, to his team gave a whistle,

And away they all flew like the down of a thistle.

But I heard him exclaim, ere he drove out of sight—

"Happy Christmas to all, and to all a good night!"

As Makoto gently shut the book a tiny smile creased his face, as he saw the twins fast asleep. "Maybe next year little ones." he murmured before being met with a flash.

"Sorry Koto, but there's no way I couldn't take a picture of that." Aoi giggled as she held up a digital camera. The Swimmer was dressed in a santa's outfit with a skirt instead of leggings. She even had a hat on.

"Sis you're gonna go crazy tomorrow with that aren't ya?" Yuta laughed, before the shorter Asahina nudged his side with her elbow.

"It's their first Christmas! Of course I am!" She smirked playfully.

Komaru offered a mischievous grin before offering the other girl a peace sign. "Leave it to me Hina. I'll help you get plenty of great shots."

"You two together are nothing, but trouble." Makoto laughed, before his gaze settled on Mukuro.

The Soldier sat on the end of the couch sipping her hot chocolate, she wore a large black T-shirt and pajama bottoms.

Makoto very gently cradled Yuuki and Kazuki, before clearing his throat. "Kuro is everything alright? You've been really quiet this evening."

The dark haired girl lifted her chin slightly. "Oh have I? Sorry. I don't want to bring the mood down or anything. I just keep thinking that I wish Ryoko could have been here with us. She was so excited to start over, and to make a new life. Today is just difficult." she said softly.

"Because it's also your birthday?" Aoi asked as she sat down next to the other girl, before gingerly resting her head against the soldier's shoulder.

Mukuro's eyes widened slightly. "I-I didn't know that you knew about that. I didn't really feel like celebrating it."

Makoto at this point had quietly rose from his chair, before handing the twins to Yuta and Komaru.

The pair traded a look, before quietly heading towards the stairs leaving the trio alone.

The Ultimate Hope offered the dark haired girl a soft smile.

"We figured as much, but it's still your birthday and there's a lot to celebrate isn't there?" He asked as he took a seat on the other side of the soldier, before resting a hand on her knee.

The Ultimate Soldier's face flushed ever so slightly. "So you found the test? I-I was going to tell you both. I just didn't know how. You know how much I love Yuuki and Kazuki, but me as a mother? I can't even imagine it. I've taken so much life, do I have any right to bring a life into this world? What if I screw it up?" She asked as her lips pulled into a fine line.

Asahina reached up before gently kissing the girl's cheek. "Kuro you've done a lot of things you're not proud of, but you've also done a lot to make amends. We wouldn't here without you. I would have died at Hope's Peak. You have to start letting go. We're going to be there for you, every step of the way."

"B-But what if I falter? What if I'm just not good enough?" Mukuro asked as her shoulders trembled slightly.

"Hey don't say something like that. You're so good with the twins, and I know you'll be a great mother. And when things get rough, you won't be alone." Makoto said as he took one of her hands into his, before squeezing it. "Happy Birthday Mukuro."

* * *

 **12:01 A.M December 25th 2018**

 **New Tokyo**

 **Apartment**

"Merry Christmas Kae." Shuichi with a warm smile as he gently shook the blonde awake.

The Ultimate Pianist lay curled in a small chair next to their Christmas Tree. "W-What? Isn't it a little early to be giving gifts?" she mumbled sleepily as she stared at the small box in the boy's hand.

Her eyes widened as a realization dawned on her. "Sai you're home!" The girl said as she sat up, before throwing her arms around his neck.

The Detective curled squeezed her tightly in return. "Sorry I've been gone so much. The Future Foundation has had me following so many leads. Unfortunately they've all lead to dead ends." he chuckled softly.

"No that's okay. I'm just glad you made it home for Christmas." The Pianist smiled brightly before starring down at the box in his hand. "What's this? Don't you want to wait till Hiroki and the others come over to open presents?"

Shuichi smiled brightly as he stole her lips in a chaste kiss, before resting a hand against her cheek. "This gift is pretty special though. I thought you might prefer it in private." He said as he pulled away, before collapsing to single knee as he looked up at her.

Kaede's jaw fell open as she pressed her hands against her face. "Oh my god. Sai. I-I are you doing, what I think you're doing?" she stammered slightly as her face flushed a deep crimson tint.

"I'm going to use my deductive reasoning to say yes. The question is what will you say Kae?" The boy asked as he cracked open the box revealing a beautiful diamond ring. "Kaede Akamatsu will you marry me?"

A sniffle escaped the blonde as she couldn't seem to find her voice, however she nodded her head vigorously before practically tackling him as she curled her arms around him.

"Is that a yes?" Shuichi grinned as he gently stroked her back.

"Y-Yes. God I love you." she breathed as she buried her face against his chest.

The dark haired detective rested his chin on her head as embraced her tightly. "And I love you Kaede. Merry Christmas."

* * *

 **7:35 A.M January 3rd 2019**

 **New Tokyo**

 **Construction Site**

"Say hello to the future Kuzuryu World!" Natsumi exclaimed as she gestured at the large plot of land behind them.

Celestia sighed softly as she pinched the bridge of her nose. "The location and size is perfect. However we're not calling it Kuzuyru World."

"And why the fuck not?" The blonde huffed with an indignant expression.

"Because it's a stupid damn name." Fuyuhiko grumbled as he roughly ruffled his sister's hair. "Besides Taeko and I have already settled on the name. We're going to call it The Queen's Gambit."

A scowl spread across the younger sibling's face as she folded her arms. "Fine whatever. You better not leave me out of this though. You're going to let me help right?"

"Of course we are darling." The Gambler said with a sweet smile. "Fuyuhiko his going to handle the business side of things, where as I'll be on the floor running various games for the House."

"S-So where exactly does that leave me?" Natsumi asked as she tapped her foot impatiently against the concrete beneath them.

A grin spread across Fuyuhiko's face. "You'll be in charge of security. You know some people who are in-between work right? Let's put em to work. I've already approached Hiroko Hagakure about helping me run the books."

A vivid smile spread across Natsumi's face. "Wait? Seriously you're letting me handle that? For real?"

"Does your brother joke very often? Now please do a good job dear. We don't need cheats making off with all our money." Celestia offered soft smile, before curling an arm around Fuyuhiko's waist.

The former gangster offered a wry smile, as he stared at the construction crew. "With you running the games, I think our money is in good hands."

* * *

 **10:22 A.M February 5th 2019**

 **New Tokyo**

 **Future Foundation Headquarters**

 **President's Office**

Kyoko's eyes narrowed as she stalked quietly into the office, before dropping a stack of paperwork on Kizakura's desk.

The Scout's fedora fell off his head as he quickly shot up. "Damn Kiri. What have I said about knocking?" The blonde man grumbled before wiping at his face.

"I did knock actually. It's not my fault that you get blackout drunk every night." The Lavender haired girl sighed as she crossed her arms.

"That is an exaggeration." Koichi said as pointed at her for emphasis. "Just Mondays,Wednesdays, and Fridays." he muttered.

The girl offered him a cross look. "We're still not closer to finding most of the missing teenagers that were part of your scouting report. The only ones we can attest to are 80-A & 80-B, though as I understand our laboratory is working nonstop. What are you doing to find the rest of those students? You must realize that you're the one who compromised them in the first place."

The President offered her a sour look. "You just had to push that in my face didn't you?" He sighed as he picked up his fedora, before setting it on the desk. "Look there's a good reason why I drink. I know you think I don't do anything, but I have been busy. Besides the kid has really been helping me."

"You shouldn't put so much on Naegi's shoulders. Between having two babies and another on the way, he needs some free-time for his family. Especially with today being his birthday." The Detective mused quietly.

"Relax. I'm not Munakata, but that kid really is insistent on putting everything into saving these other Ultimates. I imagine he wants to spare them a similar experience. You did say that the Mastermind said more games would be coming right?" Kizakura asked as he raised a single brow.

The lavender haired girl offered a soft nod of her head. "It's not a matter of if, but rather when. That's why I've become so frustrated. Every lead we've found so far has lead to a dead end."

Koichi offered a small sigh. "Well kid we're dealing with a group that managed to bring the world to the brink of extinction. Even with the Fall of Towa City and Hope's Peak they're not likely going to be easy to find.

"It's not just them though. Munakata hasn't surfaced yet either. It all feels like a calm, before another storm." Kyoko mused with a slight frown.

"Kid we've weathered a lot. If something does happen, we'll be ready. Now why don't you go see our birthday boy?" Koichi grinned slightly.

"I-I should probably focus my attention elsewhere. Besides he's preoccupied with his family. I wouldn't want to interfere with that." The lavender haired girl said as her lips pulled into a fine line.

The President sighed. "Fine I didn't want to do this, but consider it an order. I'm placing you and Makoto on administrative leave. Now get out of here, before I have you escorted out."

Kiri's eyes widened. "You can't be serious."

"Do you wanna test me?" Koichi asked as he raised a single brow. "You know Juzo won't be happy if he has to come all the way here."

"This is low even for you." Kyoko huffed as she adjusted her suit, before a faint smile graced her face. "I'll see you tomorrow then."

The blonde smiled fondly. "You never know Kyoko, you try to have some fun and you might just do so by accident."

* * *

 **1:14 A.M March 21st 2019**

 **New Tokyo**

 **Hajime Residence**

"What's keeping him so long?" Nanami murmured as she wiped at her eyes.

Mikan shook her head slightly. "I'm not sure he should have put them to bed hours ago." she responded softly as the pair emerged into the living room to see Hinata still seated in his lounge chair.

He was drooling slightly as their two babies lay peacefully sleeping against their father.

Their heads of pale pink and purple hair barely visible.

Chiaki offered a mischievous grin. "Miki are you thinking what I'm thinking?" she asked as she quirked a single brow.

The Nurse stifled a small giggle. "I'll get the camera."

The Ultimate Gamer offered a tiny smile as she crept forward, before gently kissing Hinata's forehead

Her soft gaze regarding their two little boys, that lay in a blissful slumber against their father. 'After everything we went through. This makes it all worth it.' she mused to herself as he saw Mikan slink back into the room.

She bit her lower lip to keep from laughing, as the Nurse began to snap several quick shots.

"I-I hope Hinata doesn't get upset." Mikan said with a tiny smile.

"I don't think we have to worry about that. He's such a softy when it comes to the boys. I say we make copies and put these all throughout headquarters." Chiaki suggested with an impish grin.

Tsumiki tilted her head to the side slightly. "You don't think that's over doing it a little bit?"

"Not a chance." Nanami said with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

* * *

 **1:45 P.M May 1st 2019**

 **New Tokyo**

 **Fujisaki Residence**

"Woah! She's still so tiny." Kotoko mused as she stared down at the baby, that had light brown hair and bright blue yes.

Miu grinned wildly. "My baby girl is going to take over the world one day. That's right drink all you need. Mama is going to spoil the shit out of you."

"Now Miu what did we say about language? You've gotta set a better example for Akira." Taichi said from the stove as he flipped a sandwich over onto a skillet.

"What? But Dad I didn't even say a bad word. I haven't even said fuck all day." Miu said before snickering. "Well until then." she laughed as she gingerly ran a hand through her daughter's hair.

Chihiro closed his laptop, before grinning. "Dad sometimes you just have to pick your battles."

"I just don't want all my grandchildren to talk like hoodlums." Taichi said as he adjusted his apron.

"Dad no one talks like that anymore. Who calls someone a hoodlum?" Miu shook her head with a impish grin. "But now that you mention it, Miu Iruma is officially expecting again."

Taichi nearly knocked the skillet off, as he stared at the table they were seated at. "So soon? Chihiro I did give you the sex talk right? You know how to use a condom right son?"

The Programmer offered a sheepish smile as he leaned forward, before gently ruffling Akira's hair. "Dad come on. Of course I do."

"I don't. What the heck is a condom? How am I suppose to have a brood of Fujisaki's running around if I waste his baby juice?" Miu howled in laughter.

"Baby Juice?" Kotoko questioned as her brow knitted together.

Taichi let out a low groan. "Miu you won't get any desert tonight, if you don't stop being so crude."

A look of horror filled the blonde's face. "Ah come on! That's just cruel and unusual punishment. Isn't that right Akira?" Miu asked as she held up the small girl who stared innocently at her grandfather.

The middle aged man flushed. "Don't use her against me! And please cover yourself Miu. I know we've talked about this already." The man sputtered as he lowered his head.

Despite his protests however a tiny sincere smile graced his lips.

He couldn't remember the last time his family felt this whole.

* * *

 **10:52 A.M June 2019**

 **New Tokyo**

 **Future Foundation Headquarters**

 **Vice's President's Office**

"Saki! Hold on a second!" Hiroki groaned as she followed the blue haired girl as she stormed into Makoto's office.

The Ultimate Hope peered up from his desk, before offering the pair a warm expression. "It's a bit early to be so excited isn't it?"

"No it's not too early. If anything it's late." Saki said as she crossed her arms across her white sundress. "We foundation told me beyond all belief that Sayaka was still alive, and yet here it is almost a year and a half later. Where is she? What's taking so long?" The girl asked as she crossed the room, before resting her hands against the desk. "Please Makoto. Just tell me where my sister is."

"Sorry sir I tried to keep her from storming in here, but when she sets her mind to something it's hard to stop her." The blonde admitted as she adjusted her suit.

Naegi shook his head. "It's fine Hiroki. You and Takaaki are doing a fine job with security. Saki has every reason to want answers." he sighed softly. "They're just not easy answers."

"I don't need easy answers, I just need something." The girl said with a pleading look.

"Dozens of teens with talents who'd yet to be scouted were abducted during the Hope's Peak Killing Game. We've had no luck finding them, however there was two classes 80-A & 80-B that we have a lock on." Makoto said as he laced his hands together. "We have reason to believe Sayaka is there."

"Then what are we waiting on? Let's go get them." Saki said as she clenched her fists.

"It's not that simple. The students of 80-A & 80-B were launched into space, aboard what's known as Horizon Station. Ever since the killing game, the Future Foundation had been trying to rebuild a space program. We've made great strides, but we're severely understaffed and equipped. The United State's NASA program is in ruins, and no other agency is even close to rebuilding their space programs." Makoto said in a somber manner.

The blue haired girl slumped into a nearby chair. "So that's it then? We can't do anything but wait? Just how long will it take?"

The Ultimate Hope offered a pained smile. "At this rate? We're hoping to be able to launch by this time next year."

"Saki the foundation will bring them home. Just have a faith." Hiroki said as she wrapped her arms around the girl from behind.

"Naegi?" The blue haired girl choked out. "Do you think about her a lot? Sayaka?"

"There's not a day I don't. I swear that whatever it takes, we'll bring her home." Makoto said as he reached out gently rested a hand on top of hers.

* * *

 **5:12 P.M July 8th 2019**

 **New Tokyo**

 **The Queen's Gambit**

 **Office**

"I can't believe of all people, I agreed to work for your family." Sato sighed as she folded her arms.

Natsumi offered a wicked smirk. "Don't bitch so much Sato, besides we both know why you're really working here." The blonde said as she hooked a finger around the taller girl's chin, before stealing a heated kiss. After a few seconds she pressed her hand against the other girl's chest. "Now go catch some cheats!"

The dark haired girl rolled her jaw a moment, before clearing her throat. "I'm only doing this because I need the money. That's the only reason." she said as she stalked off.

"Yup that's exactly why you're blushing too!" Natsumi snickered as the other girl responded by offering a middle finger.

"What have I talked about with sucking face with our employees?" Fuyuhiko scowled slightly as he folded his hands behind his head.

"Oh you're a fine one to talk big brother! You don't think we know about the nasty things you and Taeko do in here?" I can only imagine what blacklight would pick up." Natsumi grinned mischievously.

The former gangster raised a single finger. "For one she's not an employee, she's my partner. Secondly butt the hell out of my private business."

"Relax shorty. She's just pressing your buttons. Though I have to say I'm amazed by how much this place is raking in after only a month.." Hiroko said as she walked out a side office. "No doubt because of our Gambler's skills. I just wanted to make sure you're caught up on the books for next week."

"Next week?" Fuyuhiko questioned as he sat up slightly.

The pink haired woman sighed, before shaking her head. "I told you this before our grand opening. Kenny and I are going to Hawaii next week."

"That is so freaking weird. Isn't he like half your age or something?" Natsumi said making a disgruntled face.

The mature beauty offered a dark look as her eyes narrowed slightly. "Sumi if you want to make it to be my age, you'll stop with those jokes."

"Knock it the fuck off you two. Look it's no big deal. You two fuck each other till your legs fall off. I'll just have Natsumi pick up your slack." Fuyuhiko mused.

"Wait what?" The girl sputtered as her jaw fell open.

"Well you're always complaining that you don't have enough to do. Let's see if a week of doing Hiroko's job changes your mind." The boy said with a grin.

"Big brother you are the devil." Natsumi said as she folded her arms, before pouting.

* * *

 **9:35 P.M August 25th 2019**

 **New Tokyo**

 **Foundation Hospital**

"How you feeling Kuro?" Makoto asked as he gently bent over, before pressing his mouth against her forehead.

The Ultimate Soldier offered the boy a drowsy smile. "Sure as hell glad to have some painkillers." She mused as she gently cradled the newborn in her arms.

The boy had dark locks of hair, and a fair complexion like his mother, but his eyes were a soft hazel color.

He greedily nuzzled into his mother's bosom, before latching on.

"Goodness what a hungry little guy." Aoi laughed as she gently bounced Kazuki and Yuuki on her knees.

"That's my boy." Makoto laughed as Mukuro shot him a cross look.

"If you're done encouraging him, we need a name for him." The Soldier said as she stared down at the nursing babe. "I-I had an idea for one myself."

The Ultimate Hope smiled tenderly. "What did you have in mind? I'm not use to seeing you this shy."

Mukuro's lips pulled in a fine line. "I just don't want to choose something ridiculous. I was thinking of Hyousuke."

"Helpful soldier huh? I like it. I like it a lot actually." Aoi mused before she stared at the toddlers on her knees. "What do you think about Hyousuke? Huh do you think that's a good name for your little brother?"

Kazuki offered a sweet smile as his bounced in his overalls on his mother's knee. It was hard to do anything that he didn't like. He was just such an easy going little guy.

His sister though was far more temperamental, however she even seemed happy.

Yuuki erupted into a fit of giggles, as she clapped her little hands together.

"Well I think the peanut gallery like it." Makoto laughed as he stared down lovingly at the soldier and the infant. "And I'm inclined to agree with them."

"You're sure? You don't think it's a little too on the nose?" Mukuro chuckled softly as she lightly patted the newborn's back.

"Not at all. Besides I don't really have any room to talk. It's a great choice babe." Makoto said with a grin.

The Ultimate Soldier nodded her head weakly. "Hyousuke it is then. I promise you mommy will make sure you have a better life then she did. That you grow up strong and make better choices along the way." she said in a soft manner.

* * *

 **6:31 P.M October 31st 2019**

 **New Tokyo**

 **Subdivision**

"Now remember you all stay together alright?" Kaito asked as he looked around the throng of children surrounding him. "You hit every house in this subdivision and we'll be right here."

A chorus of excited yells and screams could be heard from the group of children, before they took off full speed towards the first house.

"So Cowboy you're pretty good with our kids. I'm not use to seeing my brothers and sisters listen to anyone other then me." Akane grinned as she hugged the boy from behind.

Kaito flushed as the girl pressed her body up against his back. "Akane what are you even suppose to be dressed up as?" he asked nervously.

The Gymnast offered a toothy grin as she turned him around, before tilting his cowboy hat up. "I'm a cheerleader obviously. I figured it'd be easy to do with my normal outfit. You don't like it?"

"No it's not that I don't like it, it's just that it doesn't leave much to the imagination." He said softly as he tried to avoid starring at her massive cleavage that strained her skimpy outfit.

"Look at you trying to behave. Heh later tonight, why don't we have a different kind of treat? I think I have something you'll like better than any costume." Akane said with a suggestively grin as she laced her arms around his neck.

"All I can say is Happy Halloween to me." He grinned wildly, before the brunette suddenly melded her lips against his.

* * *

 **10:34 P.M November 14th 2019**

 **Paris**

 **Balcony**

"Sorry that the tour today wasn't as wonderful as it could have been." Byakuya mused as he stepped out onto the elegant balcony in only a pair of boxers, before wrapping his arms around Kirumi's waist.

The silver haired woman let out a soft chuckle. "You have nothing to apologize for. The entire world has seen better days. Even with all the damage, it's still a beautiful city. Seeing the Louvre was nothing short of a dream come true."

Togami kissed at the back of her neck. "Yes well it's a shame that someone made off with the Mona Lisa. Who knows if such a piece of history will ever be recovered."

"Even a splendid painting is still just a painting love. People are what's irreplaceable." The pale beauty whispered as she turned, before curling her arms around his neck as her lips met his.

Byakuya's arms drifted lower as he began to peel her nightgown off of her shoulders.

He broke the kiss after a few seconds, before his mouth found her collarbone. "You do make a good point Kirumi. Though we can do our civil duty to repopulate." he breathed hotly against her skin as his free hand brushed along the inside of her thighs.

"B-Byakuya." The maid whimpered as her legs trembled ever so slightly.

"I love the way you say my name." The Heir said with a confident smirk as he suddenly swept her off of her feet, before holding her bridal style.

"There you go teasing me again." Kirumi huffed slightly as a flush graced her face.

"Who said I was teasing? I intend to hear my name a lot more tonight." he breathed as he turned with her in tow, before shutting the door behind them.

"Ooooh Byakuya!" A soft whimper could be heard a moment, before the door to the balcony closed shut.

* * *

 **8:13 A.M January 2nd 2019**

 **New Tokyo**

 **Kirigiri Residence**

"Kyoko are you sure that you're alright looking after them? We can still catch our flight if you want us to wait till Komaru and Yuta get here." Asahina said as she gently nursed both Yuuki and Kazuuki.

The Detective stared warily at Mukuro's baby, before lacing her hands into her lap. "That won't be necessary. This is suppose to a honeymoon for you all right? Their just babies. How much trouble can they possibly cause?"

A chuckle escaped Mukuro as she gently ruffled her little boy's head of dark hair. "Careful Kiri. Those are the famous last words and for the love of all that's holy make sure you don't skimp on meals. Hyousuke sucked me dry recently and Hina had to feed him. He's such a greedy little guy." she said as she delicately thumped his nose, causing the boy to huff. His chubby little cheeks pressing together almost indignantly.

"No kidding. He's also likes to bite." The Swimmer shivered slightly, as she gently rocked her twins back and forth.

"Don't look at me Hina. He certainly didn't get that from me." Makoto laughed as he adjusted his coat.

Mukuro offered a faint shrug of her shoulders. "I might be to blame for that. Mean spirited seems to run in my family."

"I will be aware of that." The Lavender haired girl said with a thoughtful expression.

"MAMA!" Kazuki exclaimed excitedly, as he nuzzled against his mother's chest.

"I know I sweetheart. I'm going to miss you guys so much, but you have to be a brave little guy for Yuuki and your little brother kay?" Asahina asked as as she held her little boy up.

Makoto gingerly picked up his little girl, who stared at him with those wide bright blue yes. Her locks of brown hair were as wild and messy as his own. "Yuuki daddy and your mommies will be back really soon. I know it can be scary sometimes, but we'll be back before you know it."

"DADDY." The little girl chimed as she pressed her little face against him.

The Ultimate Hope gingerly hugged the toddler in his arms. "It's alright sweetheart. Daddy will be home soon. Just good for your Aunt Komaru and Uncle Yuta."

"And your Aunt Kyoko." The Lavender haired girl said in a dry tone, before offering an amused expression. "If you three keep carrying on, you'll miss your flight."

"The voice of reason as always." Mukuro mused with a slight smirk. "She's right though. Let's go before we change our minds altogether."

* * *

 **6:51 P.M February 14th 2020  
**

 **New Tokyo**

 **Future Foundation Headquarters**

 **President's Office**

"A couple of weeks ago marked the two year anniversary. How are you and everyone else holding up?" Kizakura asked as he stared Makoto.

The Ultimate Hope shook his head slightly. "Sometimes it seems surreal for all of us. Sometimes I go for hours when I'm holding Yuuki,Kazuuki, and Hyousuke and I don't even think about it. Then I'll see something that brings me back to that place. Sometimes I'll drive by the ruins and the memorial, and it feels like it was only yesterday." He frowned. "There's so many people we haven't even begun to find. It's hard to believe in two years, that we haven't found a single one of them."

"Well the Hand of Despair has gone to ground. It doesn't help that our global network has been set back years by the tragedy. There are still so many holes in our defenses that it's embarrassing." Kizakura admitted as he folded his hands together. "I am pleased to note that our space program is nearing it's completion."

A grin pulled at Makoto's face as he lifted his chin. "You mean we'll finally be able to find them? We'll be able to bring them all home?"

"Heh well that's the idea kid. There's something else I wanted to tel-" he was shut off as Byakuya followed by Hinata, and Kyoko stormed into the room.

"Guy's what's wrong?" Makoto asked as he looked between the trio with a wary expression.

The Ultimate Heir sighed as he picked up a remote, before aiming it at the large television screen. "There's something you should see. They finally shown themselves."

No sooner had the screen flickered to life, could a familiar voice be heard.

 _ **"Oh you finally done rambling? Sheesh kids these days have no manners for their superiors. No I am not a prize you win at a carnival, and I'm not controlled by some mystical force. I am the Captain of this illustrious station. Monokuma is my name. I welcome you all to Hope's Peak Horizon Station or HPHS for short!"**_

 _A brown haired boy seemed to beam at the news. "I knew this was an educational program. This must have been something the higher ups at Hope's Peak cooked up."_

 _A silver haired girl with purple eyes shook her head. "I think that's more wishful thinking then anything. If I had to guess, I'd say we've been kidnapped."_

 _Monokuma blinked before pulling out a cloth to wipe at the sweat on his brow. **"Well they don't call you the Ultimate Guesser for no reason. Though Mister Event Coordinator isn't entirely wrong. The higher ups at Hope's Peak with the aid of multiple countries did indeed invest in the Horizon Station. A refuge for mankind to weather the storm of Despair. YUK YUK YUK. However Despair had other plans in mind. Before the Station could be launched the Headmaster of Hope's Peak, enacted a lock down with three other classes. Leaving this beautiful station without purpose. However you all were meant to be the next class, you'd even received your admissions letters. So you were picked to christen this station."**_

 _"What an interesting turn of fate. I was originally invited to join the 79th Class, however due to circumstances I was unable to." an amber haired girl said with a composed expression as she stared intently at the dual toned bear._

 _"I'd say it may have been discrimination against those lacking mental soundness, but somehow I get the sense that was never a requirement." A tall slender effeminate teen mused as a thin smile spread across their lips._

 _A lean boy with short silver haired shook his head. "So did you save us from what was happening back on Earth? Or were we kidnapped? You're skipping over some pretty important details."_

 _The bear waved a paw dismissively. **"Bah don't worry your pretty little heads over the details. I don't like the term kidnapping, but well if the shoe fits."** Monokuma snorted loudly as he clutched at his sides. **"Hey but don't you boys and girls worry. Horizon Station has an abundance of accommodations and between livestock and freshly grown food, you won't go hungry. There's enough supplies for a lifetime. Which is great considering that's how long you kiddos we'll be staying here."** Monokuma grinned at the immediate tension that filled the room._

 _"Forever?" A short blonde girl asked in a shaky tone. "But why? for what purpose could that possibly serve? Even if the world has seen better days, we can't stay here forever."_

 _"She's right. You can't possible expect us to stay." a dark haired girl exclaimed as she clenched her fists at her side. She had a violin case resting on her back._

 _ **"Yeesh calm down will you? If you all really want to go home, there is a graduation clause."** The bear murmured._

 _"What do you expect us to kill each other or something?" The Ultimate Guesser asked, before shaking her head._

 _Monokuma offered a deadpan expression. **"That's going to get really annoying. She's absolutely right though."**_

 _"W-Wait I was?" The silver haired girl asked with a look of horror filling her eyes._

 _ **"Yes indeed. Bet you wish you weren't so good at that now huh? It's very simple kiddos. The first one to kill another classmate, without being caught will graduate and leave Horizon Station."** The bear exclaimed._

The Ultimate Heir suddenly muted the feed. "So this is how it begins."

"This is almost exactly how it started for us." Hinata said as he gritted his teeth. "We have to stop this."

Kyoko shook her head. "Unfortunately that's not an option for us yet. The shuttle won't be ready for at least another few months, and that's if we disregard some major testing prior to launch."

Makoto's arms trembled at his side, as his gaze never left the screen. "Whatever it takes. No matter what, we're going to save as many of them as we can. They'll know soon enough that hope hasn't abandoned them."

 **THE END**

* * *

 ***AN* I know you guys are probably like WTF Scorpio! I know I promised you an Omake, but honestly guys I'm just exhausted after writing this chapter and I couldn't find the right inspiration for an OMAKE. I poured everything I could into delivering this chapter. I really wanted to show the aftermath and some of the smaller and bigger moments for some of these characters. All of this has been such a long journey, and I can't thank you guys enough for taking it with me.  
**

 **If you follow any of my other work you know that this AU I've created is far from over. I have a fic called Final Horizon, Sea of Tranquility, and one that is accepting applications called Kuma-Kuma Land.  
**

 **Beyond that it's not the last you'll see of these characters either. Not by a long shot. As one door shuts another opens.**

 **I just wanted to say that I love you guys, because I know that without you I would have never finished this fic. Your continued support has been the driving force since the beginning.**

 **Thank you guys for giving this fic a chance. I wish all of you the best and I hope you'll be along for the next ride.**

 **As there is no end for despair !**

* * *

 **Danganfanboy101  
**

 _Well thank you so much for all your kind words. I poured my heart and soul into this since it began last year. It's been a fun ride, and I hope you'll enjoy what comes next._

 **doomqwer  
**

 _I hope this chapter serves a way of wrapping up a lot of things, while building towards the future._

 **Blargg888  
**

 _I tried to have most of this story stand on it's own. However admittedly there are some aspects you will have a better foundation for, if you read the sister fics. The idea of Sayaka's ghost was my chance to delve into a more supernatural component in this universe. She wasn't able to move on, because her spirit was still tethered by the two Makoto's. As to her fate, well if that's something you're interested in exploring. Final Horizon may provide some of those answers._

 **Monokenny and Benji  
**

 _You don't have to read it, but the sister fic Final Horizon follows directly after the ending of this fic. It will answer that question._

 **Funny-Little-Cute White Fox  
**

 _Well thank you so much for following me along this crazy journey._

 **xPurpleGod  
**

 _It's not a necessity, however Final Horizon picks up right where this fic ends. It explores that question along with a brand new killing game featuring characters referenced in this fic._

 **PrinceLowell**

 _Yeah it was important that the villain was more sympathetic than Junko was. One that you loathe and understand to a degree._

 **UltimatePsychic  
**

 _If there's a huge demand for it, I might write an alternative ending in the future. Though I have no immediate plans for it._

 **YumiStar  
**

 _Well it's mean to serve as a sign that even the greatest can fall._

 **pokemonsuperallstarfan  
**

 _You're really too kind my friend. I appreciate you following this story to the very end. I hope you enjoyed it =)_

 **Fee5H  
**

 _Oh gosh that's such a hard decision to make. Probably Miu/Fuji just because I've written more for them, but I still have a soft spot for Mahiru and Chihiro too._

 **Natsukumo1000  
**

 _I had to have one more punch of despair, before all the fluff and goodtimes._

 **SaveUsLogan  
**

 _Yeah I was hoping people might cheer at Ouma and Usami's arrival in that scene haha._

 **EJ17  
**

 _Yeah I had one last hoorah planned and another moment of despair._

 **Forbidden Dreamscape**

 _*Coughs* Well one final casualty. I couldn't resist having one more moment of despair in this otherwise cavity inducing chapter._

 **Dinodude8000  
**

 _So glad to see you back man! I hope you enjoyed the finale =)  
_

 **Jeptwin**

 _Perhaps. It just depends on my free time. I'd much rather right original chapters then spend time writing what if scenes xD_

 **CanadianOtaku  
**

 _I hope this Finale may have tickled and surprised you guys. I wanted to go all out and give you the biggest chapter of the bunch._

 **ThePLOThand**

 _That's the thing though. Sayaka's body was moved before Horizon's launch. That's why she has the scarring in Final Horizon. It's not a clone's body, but her own along with her soul._

 **Cinderfall201  
**

 _Lol that'll be my next twist. ZOMBIE NAEGI!_

 **Francis456  
**

 _I look forward to seeing your thoughts on this final chapter. You always have given such wonderful and thoughtful reviews =)_

 **Jayden Illusion Doe  
**

 _I ultimately decided that I wanted to resolve the Kyosuke subplot for the most part in this chapter._

 **Wintersmith23  
**

 _I don't believe that story element was ever used in this version of the story. Also I don't know why people assumed this chapter was just an Omake, but I figured it'd be more fun to surprise them._

 **DanganMachin  
**

 _I laughed way more than I should have over that xD_

 **JustAnotherAuthor64  
**

 _I really hope the wait was worth it =)_

 **Putain de Plagieur  
**

 _Speaking of Kyosuke xD_

 **UltimateGaymer**

 _It was important to me that I resolve a lot of subplots, while leaving room for the sequel fics. I hope that it came out well xD_

 **He Who Seeks The Joys in Life**

 _I really agreed with the idea of it being important that the truth came to light. Especially with what lies had done to them in the past. I don't think Komaru will ever get over it, but she will compartmentalize._

 **Solrac XD  
**

 _Oh god I think I would die if I tried to write a fic with that many characters. This one was already a monumental task haha._

 **Izaya Orihara 101101  
**

 _I hope you got some of that fix with this ending chapter. I tried to resolve several subplots as well :P_

 **HoppsHungerfan**

 _Haha I can't wait to see your thoughts on this final chapter._

 **chimeraguard  
**

 _Ultimate Survivor would have worked too! Lol_

 **Xolsis**

 _Yeah I'm not the biggest Angie fan myself either. That kind of mentality rubs me the wrong way as well._

 **Net Neutrality  
**

 _I kind of feel like I addressed the most important subplots here. I'm pretty happy with how this ended. It was self contained while setting up for the future =)_

 **SqualinaTralala**

 _Whelp I think I did give a bit more of a somber start with the beginning of this chapter. So I hope you'll forgive me if I disappointed you last chapter xD_

 **GuestDS  
**

 _I thought it would be neat to show the two years separating the end of this fic and the beginning of my first SYOC. I hope it worked out well xD_

 **ShinyOshawottKing1**

 _Haha it's alright I'm not sure what kind of poem would have fit that last chapter xD_

 **NuclearAlchmist**

 _Ask and you shall receive! =)_

 **Guest2  
**

 _Hey thank you so much for your kind words. I have left the door open with some of the characters, but I feel pretty good with this ending for now. At least until the next fic ;)_

 **Blazerxz**

 _Most of the survivors were planned out from the beginning. However in my original scheme of things, there would have been only 16 survivors. However I reached a point where it just felt excessive._

 **Naitou  
**

 _I really hoped that scene would illicit the right kind of reaction._

 **The Kobold Necromancer  
**

 _Well here's to the final chapter and a few more twists. I hope you enjoyed Kobold =)_

 **Either way, amazing work!**

 **PKMNMaster99  
**

 _I could probably share them at some point in the future, it just seems sort of a moot point right now haha._

 **Zephyrius29  
**

 _Well Jibo and earlier on Hiyoko were meant to serve as major red herrings. However I did sprinkle clues throughout the entire story. I was just pleased that a few folks did piece it together. Anyways thank you so much for following this to the end. I'll see you in Sea of Tranquility!_


End file.
